Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive!
by SakushiRyu
Summary: (S2) Ketsueki Kioku is the seventh victim of the Hanoi Project. After he and his new friends defeated the Knights of Hanoi, life finally seemed to be going well for our heroes. However, new enemies appear! Follow our heroes' journey in defeating evil, all while Kioku discovers the truth about his past. (Some OOCness, sorry) (Cover Art made by me)
1. Into the VRAINS!

**(after the end of this chapter's notes, there's a little story talking about the Star Relic archetype which will explain how the Creeper archetype was 'born'.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards.**

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Into The VRAINS! The Stolen Skill!**

* * *

"You... wake up..."

"Wait!" a teenage boy shouted as he jolted upwards from his chair. He blinked twice as he looked at his surroundings, and noted he was in his room.

"Again..." he whispered as he rubbed his face between his hands. "It was 'that' dream again."

The boy had fair skin, emerald green (left) and brown (right) eye, and shoulder length black hair tied up in a ponytail with several white strands running along his cheeks. He wore his school's uniform, which consists of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes.

He sighed as he looked at his black circular shape Duel Disk with a red wristband. He clicked the screen and it activated, showing the time. "I drifted to sleep while doing my homework, again. The third time this week, and it's only Wednesday."

Ketsueki Kioku sighed again as he looked out the window of his room, staring at the orange sky of the afternoon.

Kioku has no parents and also, has no relatives. He doesn't even remember his past, the only thing he knows is that he was involved in the accident ten years ago when he was six. Apart from that, he has these flashbacks in his dreams, and every time there is a young voice talking to him in them.

When he was found in a forest with bruises and unconscious, he was trusted to an orphanage in Den City. After he turned sixteen, Kioku got his own apartment near Den Academy where he attends to, but as a payback, he has to go and help the orphanage every now and then.

Kioku released a tired sigh. "Let's finish this homework so I can watch today's Duels in Link VRAINS," he groused looking back at the work on his desk.

* * *

[Everyone! Are you fired up!?] the announcer shouted over the cheers of the crowd. [Many Charisma Duelists are about to duel in Link VRAINS]

"I hope this will be interesting," Kioku muttered as he watched the event unfold on his computer.

[Dueling in Area 1, is Link VRAINS's first hooligan who uses the Gouki Deck: Go Onizuka!]

As the MC introduced, Go Onizuka was standing confidently with a smile on his face near the Eiffel Tower in Link VR.

[Dueling in Area 2, is Link VRAINS's poster girl who uses a Trickstar Deck: Blue Angel!]

True to his words, Blue Angel appeared on the screen next as she smiled and waved her hands to the viewers.

[To all who have access, come to Link VRAINS!] continued the MC. [And for all already here, pay attention to the screen!]

"Geez, SOL Technology is in for it now!" Kioku grimaced as he leaned back in his chair. "They're using this event as means to distract people while they do a scan to the entire Link VRAINS in order to capture that one A.I program. A good way to put people in danger if the so-called Knights of Hanoi attack."

Out of nowhere, a strong headache made Kioku grunt in pain. "What's... this... sensation?"

The screams of several VR avatars could be heard on the screen as they got deleted by the scorching fire of a black scaled dragon which appeared from nowhere and started attacking Link VRAINS. Kioku noticed a figure standing on top of this dragon's head: a white robe and cloaked person with a grey mask over their face.

"Well, what do you know!" Kioku snorted. "The Knights are attacking. If this keeps up, Link VRAINS will be destroyed... I guess I'll have to step in!"

Kioku stood up from his chair and placed his hand on the opposite wall. Like magic, the wall opened, revealing a secret room where a person can easily access Link VRAINS. The long-haired male walked inside as he stood in the middle of the secret room.

"Into the...VRAINS!" shouted Kioku as his body got surrounded by data and 'Into the VRAINS' flashed on his Duel Disk.

* * *

"You have successfully logged into Link VRAINS," the Duel Disk's A.I. told. "Welcome: Bloody Talker."

Kioku - or how he was greeted, Bloody Talker, now had a sapphire blue (left) and blood red (right) eye, and long silver hair tied up in a high ponytail with several red stripes across his hair, from which bangs fell over his dual colored eyes. His attire consisted of an armless black outfit, short-legged black pants, black boots, and fingerless black gloves on both hands. Red lines ran across his skin and clothes, starting from his feet to the top of his fingers.

"Vanish!" he heard a voice shout. Bloody Talker turned around to see the Knight of Hanoi on its dragon as it unleashed fire towards Blue Angel. To his surprise, a mysterious fellow saved the Charisma Duelist from the danger.

"Who are you!?" the Knight asked angered and annoyed by the interference.

"My name is Playmaker," he responded as he raised his arm, revealing his Duel Disk with an eye in it. "I have what you're looking for. Stop attacking Link VRAINS; If you don't I'll erase it right now!"

"Hey hey hey!" the eye suddenly interrupted as he glared at Playmaker. "Don't treat your savior as a hostage!"

"I converted this program into a duel program," Playmaker continued ignoring the A.I. "If you want it, you'll have to defeat me in a duel."

"Hoh? A Duel is it?" Bloody Talker asked as he smirked. "So this is the legendary Playmaker. Interesting."

"Fine!" the Knight smirked himself. "You'll learn what happens when you oppose the Hanoi!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Playmaker calmly said.

The two moved to a different location: Link VRAINS's City Area. The Knight and Playmaker glared at each other when the A.I. in the latter's Duel Disk glowed purple as it spoke up. "Cyberse! Release Data Material!"

Bloody Talker widens his eyes. "Cyberse!?"

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot out the Duel Disk as it opened a portal in the sky, from which a purple stream of emerged.

"What's... this?" Bloody Talker asked as he noticed his hair being blown back. "Impossible... is this... wind?" he asked shocked as he felt the strong breeze against his body.

Without warning, Playmaker jumped into the air as a D-Board zoomed past him. He managed to land on it and was now riding the winds as if he was surfing.

"No way!" exclaimed Bloody Talker. "Data Storm!?"

Much to his shock, Bloody Talker watched as Playmaker and the Knight of Hanoi start a duel - a Speed Duel to be precise. The rules are easy: in a Speed Duel, there are three Main Monster Zones, along with the two Extra Monster Zones. Also, instead of five, there are three Spell/Trap Zones just like with the Main Monster Zones. In addition, you start with four cards in your hand and there isn't a Main Phase 2. It's very similar to a Master Duel.

The Knight took the first turn, summoning two weak monsters - in order to use them as sacrifices for a high-level monster, something noted both by Bloody Talker and Playmaker. The summoned his ace monster: Cracking Dragon.

Playmaker started his turn with a dramatic draw, maybe because he had a bad hand Bloody Talker assumed. He first set two cards since there is no Main Phase 2, Playmaker then proceeded with summoning Cyberse Wizard, which as its name suggests, it's a Cyberse monster.

Bloody Talker was getting interested in this guy second by second. The Knight of Hanoi used his monster's effect to lower the ATK of Cyberse Wizard and deal damage to his opponent, but Playmaker responded by activating his own monster's effect to switch Cracking Dragon to Defense Position and deal piercing damage but didn't manage to destroy the dragon because of its additional effect.

The field was pretty even at the moment.

But the Knight used his Skill at the beginning of his turn. Skills are what a player can only activate once per Duel, and is capable of turning everything around when used at the right moment.

DDoS Attack was activated by the Knight, dealing huge damage to Playmaker and making him fall down his D-Board. But before he would've crashed against the ground, Blue Angel appeared and saved Playmaker, evening the score.

But the opponent didn't stop his assault. The Knight declared an attack against Cyberse Wizard with Cracking Dragon, but Playmaker used his Trap Card to protect his monster.

Unknown to him, Playmaker was playing in the Knight's palm. A typhoon of Data Storm swallowed Playmaker while it destroyed several buildings in Link VRAINS, growing in size and power.

When everybody thought Playmaker was lost, the typhoon got cut into two and Link VRAINS's hero emerged out of it.

"What!? How did he do that!?" Bloody Talker cried out astonished.

"Playmaker has used his Skill: Storm Access," his Duel Disk informed.

"Storm... Access?" he parroted as another headache appeared. "Again!? Does this... Skill has to do something with my headache?"

Bloody Talker watched as Playmaker gathered three monsters on his field which he used to Link Summon Decode Talker. Using this new monster's effect, Decode Talker's ATK went up to 3300 and thanks to Cyberse Wizard's effect, he was able to attack Cracking Dragon with zero DEF and deal 3300 Points of piercing damage, winning the duel.

"Storm Access. Playmaker. Knights of Hanoi. Link VRAINS sure is interesting!" Bloody Talker laughed as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and disappeared.

* * *

"You have successfully logged out of Link VRAINS," the male voice told. "Welcome back home."

Kioku hummed happily as he left the secret room which automatically closed back. He settled down in his chair as he started tapping on his computer. "Let's see... Playmaker used Storm Access in order to escape that Data Storm but he didn't explain what the Skill itself does... maybe if I manage to copy it..."

After several minutes of tipping Kioku sighed in anger as he didn't manage to find a way to copy the program. "Tsk... I can't find any program with the name Storm Access in SOL Technology's Data Base... did Playmaker... create that program himself? If that's the case, then I can't copy the program... let me try something else."

"If the program isn't in an existing file... what I'll do is search for when it was used last time and copy it that way," Kioku explained aloud as he smirked.

"There are three reasons why I must copy that Skill. First: I want to know if there are connections between this program and my headaches," he stated as he found the location where Playmaker used the Skill during the duel.

"Second: If there is some kind of connection, I want to know if it involves the accident ten years ago," Kioku continued as he moved his gaze from the keyboard and the computer screen as he managed to find a fragment of the Skill in the Data Storm around the location.

"Third: I can hear it... voices calling to me through that Skill!" he exclaimed as he pressed the 'Enter' on his keyboard and the word 'Loading' appeared on the screen.

Seconds later, the sentence 'Storm Access Download Complete. Transfering Program To Duel Disk' materialized on the screen. Kioku looked to his Duel Disk and saw the words 'New Skill: Storm Access' flashing on the screen.

"I was lucky," he sighed as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "This Skill must have been newly made because making a backdoor into its plaintext took me seconds. Normally it takes a few days with the SOL Technology Skill programs. It seems this Storm Access needs some cleaning up."

Kioku stood up from his chair and turned off his computer and changed into his pajamas. "I can do that tomorrow," he yawned as he laid down on his bed. "I'm dead tired," he muttered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

" _This goes here. No, wait, here. Wait! No, nooo. It goes here. Tsk, damn it!_ " Kioku cursed in his mind. " _Where does this piece of data go!?_ " he thought frustrated as he tried to complete the Skill on his Tablet. " _Oh wait, stupid me! It goes there! Aha!_ "

Kioku zoomed out the Tablet's screen as he looked at the now complete and beautiful Storm Access's plaintext. He pressed the 'Save' button as the newly made changes got saved.

"Ketsueki Kioku, could you please tell me what the Tower of Hanoi is?"

The voice of his teacher snapped the long-haired male back to the real world. "The Tower of Hanoi is a mathematical game or puzzle. It consists of three rods and a number of disks of different sizes, which can slide onto any rod."

The teacher nodded as the image of what got explained appeared on the whiteboard. "Very good Ketsueki. Just like your classmate just explained, The Tower of Hanoi is a mathematical game or puzzle which follows three simple rules. First: Only one disk can be moved at a time. Second: Each move consists of taking the upper disk from one of the stacks and placing it on top of another stack. Third: No disk may be placed on top of a smaller disk. The objective of the puzzle is to move the entire stack to another rod, obeying these rules."

Kioku sighed in relief as he made a mental note. " _Look out for the teachers while you make updates to your Skill_ ," he thought as he followed today's lesson. He was about to fall asleep - when a sudden shouting of 'It's the Knights of Hanoi!' peaked his attention.

Kioku ignored his classmate's comments and the teacher's words, he went to a live shooting of Playmaker confronting a Knight of Hanoi, who was none other than Go Onizuka undercover.

Playmaker wanted to log out of Link VRAINS, not interested in the Charisma Duelists intentions, but the SOL Technology activated a program which blocked him from doing so. Not being able to back down from the challenge, Playmaker accepted Go's challenge to a Speed Duel.

Go went first, and summoned two of his Gouki monsters, Suprex and Twistcobra to the field before passing his turn.

Playmaker takes his turn and summons a new monster, Linkslayer, and the good old Cyberse Wizard. He uses the latter's effect and targets Gouki Suprex with it, changing it to Defense Position and giving all Cyberse-type monsters piercing effect, at the cost of only being able to attack Gouki Suprex.

Playmaker uses Linkslayer to attack Suprex and cuts Go's LP in half with a single attack.

After several seconds of dramatic silence, Go activated his Skill, Fighting Spirit, reviving all destroyed Gouki monsters. He then proceeded with starting his turn and summoned a third Gouki monster, Riscorpio. He then used the three gathered monsters to Link Summon his ace monster: Gouki The Great Ogre.

The effects of Gouki monsters sent to the graveyard activate, letting go add three new Gouki cards from his deck to his hand. He uses them right away and powers up his Great Ogre's ATK up to 5700 and gathering two new monsters, Twistcobra and Headbatt.

Since the ATK of Playmaker's monsters dropped by a huge amount thanks to the effect of Great Ogre, it seemed as he was going to lose with one hit, but Playmaker activated his Trap Card, Cyberse Shutter which nullified the gained boost thanks to Headbatt.

It seemed like Playmaker made a misplay, but...

" _Hoh? Using the opponent's strategies to your advantage, heh,_ " Kioku chuckled in his mind. " _Now that your LP are lower than 1000, you can use your Skill, don't you Playmaker?_ "

Before Playmaker could start his turn, an emergency exit appeared on the track, but the teen didn't go use this opportunity, much to everybody's surprise.

"There are three reasons why I'm continuing this Duel," he started explaining.

Kioku's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the screen. "Three reasons... there are three reasons...? How does... how does Playmaker..." he whispered to himself.

After making his explanation, Playmaker used Storm Access during his next turn and after consecutive Link Summons, he gathered the winning team for today's Duel. Using Link Bumper's effect, he made Decode Talker attack consecutive time while Honeybot protected his monsters. After destroyed Gouki The Great Ogre, thanks to the effect of Cyberse Annihilation, he inflicted 2600 damage to Go wiping away the latter's LP.

" _Playmaker... you're involved in the accident ten years ago too, aren't you?_ " Kioku narrowed his eyes. " _If that's the case, then I must Duel you. So I discover... my forgotten past._ "

* * *

 _Time skip: during the night..._

" _Alright; everything's in place,_ " Kioku chuckled as he stared at his computer's screen. " _I've managed to copy a D-Board from SOL Technology's Data Base and give it my own touch. I've also copied the program used to trap Playmaker in Link VRAINS in case he tries to flee and made it so nobody can create backdoors in order to escape._ "

" _All that there's left is to make the invitation, but it's a piece of cake. All I have to do is find the source code used during Playmaker and Go Onizuka's Duel to create a backdoor and send the message to its maker._ "

"There," he sighed as he read the written message. Kioku clicked the 'Enter' button and the words 'Your message was successfully sent' appeared on the screen. "Now I have to wait for Playmaker to accept my challenge and we're ready to go."

* * *

Yusaku grunted as he opened his eyes to see it was still night. He grabbed his buzzing phone and became confused when he saw the name of Kusanagi Shoichi on the screen. He pressed 'Answer call' as he placed the phone to his ear.

"What's the problem?"

"Sorry to call you this late in the night," Shoichi apologized. "But you _have_ to come and see this. I'm here outside your apartment."

"I'll change clothes and come right away."

Slowly, Ai opened his single eye as he saw Yusaku changing clothes in the middle of the night. "Heh? What are you doing?"

"Kusanagi-san wants to show me something, and you'll be coming with me," Yusaku explained as he put some casual clothes on and took his Duel Disk between his hands.

As Yusaku stepped outside the apartment, the first thing he saw was Shoichi's van parked in front of him and headed inside of it.

"Yusaku, you won't believe this!" Shoichi remarked without even looking at who stepped into the van. "Read this."

"Hello, Playmaker," Yusaku read aloud the message on the screen. "I can't help but notice something you said during your Duel with Go Onizuka today: 'I have three reasons'. Could you please tell me who told you these words - but we children involved in the accident ten years ago don't remember what happened at that time, don't we?"

"What accident is he talking about?" Ai asked confused.

"It's the main reason why Yusaku fights against the Knights of Hanoi," answered Shoichi. "In order to discover the truth about what happened in that accident."

"Oh, that explains why you're so angry at them!" Ai realized as he looked at Yusaku. "But why did the guy say 'we' in the message?"

"Why 'we' you ask?" the teen continued reading. "Because I'm also involved in the accident. I'd like to meet with you ASAP so we can have a little discussion about this."

"Why do I feel this is a trap?" Ai complained.

"Who sent you this invitation?"

"I don't know, it's anonymous but whoever did it must be one of the most talented hackers I know. The person searched for the source code I used to make the backdoor during your Duel with Onizuka and was able to send the message to its maker, namely me," Shoichi addressed Yusaku who stared at the mysterious invitation.

"I'm going," he eventually declared as he headed towards the Log room in the van. "I have three reasons why I want to talk with this person. First: maybe this person knows something about the accident which I'm not aware of. Second: I can feel the determination and power of this person through the message. Third: I want to know... if this person is the one which saved me back at that time."

"This is gonna be bad..." Ai groused as Yusaku entered the Log room.

The teen took his deck out of his pocket and swiped it into his Duel Disk. "Deck Set! Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

A blue portal opened on a rooftop in Link VRAINS as the now Playmaker jumped out of it. He scans his surroundings and finds somebody on the opposite side of the roof, watching him.

"Are you the one who sent me the invitation?" he inquired from the person.

"Yes, I'm Bloody Talker. Nice to make acquaintance, Playmaker," the other says with a bow. Bloody Talker reassumed his posture as he narrows his eyes at the teen. "And if it isn't the infamous A.I. program hunted by both SOL Technology and the Knights of Hanoi."

"Finally somebody who shows respect for the great me!" the A.I. laughed as his eye sparkled with happiness.

"Are you really involved in the accident?"

Bloody Talker nodded to the other Duelist. "Yeah. Just like you, I assume?"

"And how can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Playmaker demanded seriously, ignoring the question sent his way.

"That speech pattern you used during your Duel with Go Onizuka, 'three reasons to'. You aren't the one who came up with it. But instead, somebody told you that pattern during your captivity ten years ago."

"That still proves nothing," Playmaker scoffed as he narrowed his eyes.

Bloody Talker closed his eyes as he remained silent. He could feel the gentle wind of the Data Storm across his skin as he remembered...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A six-year boy landed on his back as he grunted in pain. The boy had fair skin, shoulder length black hair tied up in a ponytail, and a VR mask on. He wore a black zipper with a white T-shirt under it, black-green pants, and brown boots._

 _"You lose." a robotic voice said._

 _"It's no use... I can't win..." the young Kioku whined as he stood up in a sitting position. "My monsters aren't strong enough... just like me..."_

 _"Hey. Get up," a young voice told._

 _"Eh? Who said that?"_

 _"Three. Think of three things," the same voice continued, ignoring Kioku. "Three things to live. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live."_

* * *

"Three. Think of three things," repeated Bloody Talker. "Three things to live. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live. Does this jog your memory?"

Playmaker remained silent. "What is it that you're after?" he eventually asked.

"Funny for you to ask," Bloody Talker chuckled as he pointed towards the other's Duel Disk. "That AI program is what I'm after."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, I can't tell you that," the long-haired teen smirked at Ai. "Revealing your intentions to the enemy isn't something I do."

"So you want do Duel?" Playmaker assumed.

"Bingo!" exclaimed the mysterious fellow. "The only way to capture that A.I. is to win against you in a Duel since it's a Duel program."

"And what if we decline!?" Ai inquired.

Bloody Talker smirked wider as he snapped his fingers and Playmaker got surrounded by a yellow glow. "This is also Duel program," he explained to the alarmed opponents. "Unless you Duel me, you won't be able to Log out from Link VRAINS and can't leave through backdoors."

"So it was a trap after all!" Ai grunted as he looked at his holder. "So what do we do, Playmaker-sama?"

"We only have one option to choose from: Duel him."

"Hoh! Why thank you, Playmaker-kun!" Bloody Talker winked happily.

"You trap us into this world and say 'thank you' when we accept your challenge?" wondered Ai. "This person _is very_ much crazy."

Bloody Talker and Playmaker both jumped down the rooftop as they landed on their D-Boards as they flew on the Data Storm. Bloody Talker's D-Board was a similar model to Playmaker's, but it was a red color with black highlights.

" **Speed Duel**!" both shouted.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Playmaker - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Since I was the one to challenge you, I'll let you guys go first," the long-haired male chuckled as he zigzagged on the Data Storm.

"He's letting us go first?" Ai parroted. "Could it be another trap?"

"It could be," Playmaker admitted. "Fine, I accept your offer. My turn! I normal summon Kleinant from my hand!"

A robot insect emerged from a portal beside Playmaker as it followed him. The ant had blue and black armor with a glass tube-like object attached to its back.

 **Kleinant (LV 3/ATK 1500/DEF 1500/Cyberse/LIGHT/Effect)**

"While I control the Normal Summoned or Set Kleinant, all Cyberse monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF during my turn only," Playmaker explained. "I set a card face-down. I end my turn."

"Already?" Bloody Talker intoned bored, but he quickly smirked. "Then it's my turn to have some fun. I draw!"

"Yamamoto-senpai, I don't think will find any exclusive scoops during the night," a Pigeon avatar realized as it flapped its wings while carrying a giant fog between its talons.

"I told you not to call me by my real name!" the Frog avatar shouted. "And don't worry! We just have to continue searching until we find something awesome to film!"

"But it's not like Playmaker is going to zoom past us while Dueling or something," Pigeon muttered as they turned a corner between the giant buildings - and were met with two people flashing past them.

"EEEHHH!" the Pigeon cried out startled. "What was that just now!?"

"Playmaker!" Frog shouted with a giant smile. "Quick, follow them! We'll get a bunch of bonuses if we get this footage!"

"Aye aye, Sir!" Pigeon nodded as they followed the Duelists.

"Here I come, Playmaker-kun!" Bloody Talker chuckled as five cards materialized in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "I activate the monster effect of **Creeper Gliater** in my hand! Through it, I discard Gliater from my hand to special summon **Creeper Axout-C** from my hand!"

The card of Creeper Gliater materialized in front of Playmaker, showing the artwork of a mechanical insect creature: it had a single red glowing eye, its body consisted of a flat-rectangle with a sphere of glass with a human heart dripping with venom within it. Several grasshopper legs were attached to its main body through chains, and two insect wings sprouted from the back.

The card vanished as a portal opened beside Bloody Talker as a new Creeper made its entrance. Axout-C's body resembled a T-rex's: two grasshopper legs attached to its mechanical body, two little-clawed robot hands, a single red eye glowing on its head. The only real anomaly was the sphere of glass in the middle of its body with a human heart, dripping with the same substance as Gliater's.

 **Creeper Gliater (LV 4/ATK 750/DEF 1450/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

 **Creeper Axout-C (LV 3/ATK 550/DEF 1750/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

"What the- but those are Cyberse monsters!" Ai cried out shocked, a sentiment shared by Playmaker.

"This was unexpected," he remarked. "I didn't think he would use Cyberse-type monsters."

"Moving on, I activate the Spell Card **Cyberse Memory**!" Bloody Talker continued. "With this card, since I control a Cyberse monster, I can draw a card from my deck. If it so happens to be another Cyberse monster, I can draw yet again!"

"I draw!" he declared, revealing the card to his opponent. "Looks like I drew **Creeper Recepier-V**. So I can draw again! Since I control a Creeper monster on my field, I can special summon Recepier-V from my hand! I also normal summon **Creeper Spinete-X** from my hand!"

Two new Creeper monsters materialized beside Bloody Talker: Creeper Recepier-V had a similar appearance to a butterfly, with three insect wings attached to either side of a sphere of glass with a human heart, dripping venom. Mechanical insect legs dangled under the sphere, while a single red eye glowed on its head.

Creeper Spinete-X's body was just the usual sphere of glass with a human heart, dripping venom. Two robot claws were attached to its front while two grasshopper legs gave balance from the back. Its single red eye burned on the sphere.

 **Creeper Recepier-V (LV 2/ATK 950/DEF 1150/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

 **Creeper Spinete-X (LV 3/ATK 350/DEF 2050/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

"In a second he gathered three monsters!" Ai pointed out shocked.

"Is it coming?" wondered Playmaker. "His Link Monster?"

"Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker smirked evilly as a Circuit Portal opened beneath him. "The summoning conditions are two Creeper monsters. I set Creeper Axout-C and Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into orange tornadoes of wind as they entered the Bottom Marker and the Right Marker causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - **Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky**!"

The monster which emerged from the portal had the appearance of a royal knight, silver, and golden armor glistened on its body as the moon illuminated it. However, one could look at it and see a monster: a human heart, half rotten and half mechanical, pulsed in the middle of the knight's chest, with purple circuits glowing as the substance traveled across its body. The Link Monster's arms were attached to an ax with red highlights and a sword with blue highlights. A single purple eye glowed on the knight's helmet as it gave an inhuman howl.

 **Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (Link 2/Bottom, Right/ATK 2150/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)**

"I activate the effect of Crimson Sky!" Bloody Talker stated. "This sweetheart shall paint the sky red with the blood of his comrades and foes; I destroy Creeper Spinete-X which I kept on my field and is now linked to Crimson Sky, allowing me to draw one card!"

"So he wants to replenish his hand?" Ai asked.

"No," Playmaker responded narrowing his eyes. "There must be something else..."

"The effect of Spinete-X activates!" Bloody Talker announced on cue. "When destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, it can destroy another monster on the field! Let's say goodbye to your Kleinant!"

"So that was his goal," muttered Playmaker. "I activate the effect of Kleinant! By destroying another Cyberse monster on my field or hand, I can save this monster! I choose to destroy ROM Cloudia in my hand."

"Tch..." Bloody Talker clicked his tongue.

The corrupted knight raised its sword, swinging it at the other Creeper monster, destroying it. It then raised its ax, with the intent of destroying the opponent's monster, but a black furred sheep with pink highlights materialized in front of Kleinant as it took the hit instead.

"I now activate the effect of ROM Cloudia!" Playmaker went on. "When destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can special summon a different Cyberse monster from my deck. I choose Dot Scaper!"

A new little monster composed of cubes appeared on Playmaker's field as its eyes flashed green.

 **Dot Scaper (LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 2100/Cyberse/EARTH/Effect)**

"So you outsmarted me," summarized Bloody Talker. "Due to Crimson Sky, I can now draw. I'll set a card face-down and enter my Battle Phase! Go, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky, attack his Kleinant! Scarlet Ax and Blue Sword Slash!"

The knight swung both its weapons at the ant, destroying it with ease.

 **Playmaker - LP 4000 = 3350**

"I end my turn with this," Bloody Talker concluded. "However, I don't really like Crimson Sky by himself on my field, so let's call some friends to the party to keep him company! During the End Phase of a turn in which a Creeper monster was destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Spinete-X and Axout-C from my graveyard and add Gliater back to my hand through their effects!"

A card materialized between Bloody Talker's fingers and the said monsters reappeared on his field in Defense Position as they screeched.

"How annoying! He got the majority of his monsters back!" Ai complained. "But our field is set! Show him what you got Playmaker-sama!"

"My turn! Draw!" Playmaker drew ignoring the A.I. "I activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory. Since I control my Dot Scaper, I can do the same thing you did the last turn, draw a card and reveal it. Then, if it is a Cyberse Monster, I can draw another card."

Playmaker drew his card and showed it to his opponent. "I drew Backup Secretary. So I draw an additional card. Next I normal summon Draconnet from my hand and with its effect, I special summon Bitron from my deck!"

A dragon-like monster appeared on Playmaker's field as it screeched. Then, a little oval robot flew down onto his field as it followed Playmaker on the Data Storm.

 **Dragonnet (LV 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1200/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

 **Bitron (LV 2/ATK 200/DEF 2000/Cyberse/EARTH)**

"Wow! Playmaker now has three monsters on his field!" Pigeon told astonished as it flapped its wings following the two Duelists.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called out as a Link Portal opened beneath him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Normal Monster. I set Bitron in the Link Marker!"

Bitron turned into a blue tornado of wind as it entered the Bottom Marker causing it to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 1 - Link Spider!"

The monster that emerged from the portal was, in fact, a robot spider with dark-blue armor and light-blue highlights.

 **Link Spider (Link 1/Bottom** **/ATK 1000/Cyberse/EARTH/Link/Effect** **)**

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called out as another Portal formed beneath him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse monsters. I set Draconnet and Dot Scaper in the Link Markers!"

Draconnet and Dot Scaper turned into two blue tornadoes of wind as they entered the Left and Right Marker causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - **Data Handler Wizard**!"

A robed human emerged from the portal as it followed Playmaker: his attire consisted of a white robe with light-blue highlights and a black suit under it. His head was covered by a hoody, while some long green hair fell on the right side of his face, covering his emerald eye. Two shoulder pads were attached to its shoulders which glowed with flowing data. The wizard raised his long staff as he gave a battle cry.

 **Data Handler Wizard (Link 2/Left, Top** **/ATK 1800/Cyberse/LIGHT/Link/Effect** **)**

"Data Handler Wizard..." Bloody Talker muttered as he gazed at the monster. "A new Cyberse Link Monster..."

"I activate the effect of Dot Scaper! When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon this card back to my field! Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters. I set Data Handler Wizard and Link Spider in the Link Markers!"

"Another one!?" Bloody Talker intoned annoyed. "That's just stupid!"

Data Handler Wizard divided into two as he and Link Spider turned into a green, red, and blue tornado of wind as they entered the Bottom Left, Bottom Right and Top Marker causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - Decode Talker!"

Playmaker's ace monster jumped out the Link Portal with a swing of its mighty data-sword.

 **Decode Talker (Link 3/Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right** **/ATK 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect** **)**

"Decode Talker made its entrance!" Ai laughed. "Let's defeat this guy!"

"Since I control a Cyberse Monster, I can special summon Backup Secretary from my hand!" Playmaker explained as he held up a card from his hand. He swiped it on his blade as the monster materialized by his side.

 **Backup Secretary (LV 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800/Cyberse/LIGHT/Effect)**

"Let me guess," Bloody Talker scoffed. "Another Link Summon?"

"Yes. Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters. I set Dot Scaper and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - Honeybot!"

The humanoid bee monster flew out the Link Portal as it winked to Bloody Talker.

 **Honeybot (Link 2/Left, Right** **/ATK 1900/Cyberse/LIGHT/Link/Effect** **)**

"Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster in a zone it points to," reminded Ai with pride in his voice.

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 2300 = 2800** **\- Linked to Honeybot**

"Are you done already!?" Bloody Talker whined. "I'm getting really bored here!"

"Not quite," Playmaker answered to his opponent as he pointed forward. "I activate my Trap Card, **Link Revive**! With its effect, I special summon Data Handler Wizard from my graveyard!"

A Graveyard Portal opened behind the Cyberse-user as the said monster jumped out the portal.

"Next I activate the Continous Spell Battle Buffer!" Playmaker told as the card materialized on his field. "For each co-linked Monster I have, I can target and negate the effects of that many monsters you control. Currently, I have Data Handler Wizard and Honeybot co-linked with each other, so I negate the effect of your Crimson Sky and Axout-C!"

Two rays of light shot out the Spell Card, hitting the said monsters which lost the glow in their eyes.

"Battle!" Playmaker declared as he zigzagged on the Data Storm. "Decode Talker, attack Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky! Decode End!"

Decode Talker's eye flashed purple as it slashed the enemy monster into two.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000 = 3350**

"When a Cyberse Link Monster battled, I can place one Battle Buffer Counter on my Battle Buffer," Playmaker explained as above his Duel Disk the words 'Battle Buffer Counter x 1' appeared. "And for each Counter, my monsters gain 700 ATK!"

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 2800 = 3500** **\- Linked to Honeybot**

 **Honeybot -** **ATK 1900 = 2600** **\- co-linked to Data Handler Wizard**

 **Data Handler Wizard -** **ATK 1800 = 2500** **\- co-linked to Honeybot and linked to Decode Talker**

"I also activate an effect!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated. "When my Crimson Sky is destroyed by battle, I can add back a Creeper monster from my graveyard; I choose to return Creeper Recepier-V!"

"He even got Recepier-V back to his hand," Playmaker said. "He must be planning something for next turn. Battle! Honeybot will attack Creeper Spinete-X! Thanks to the effect of Data Handler Wizard, when a Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing damage to the opponent!"

Honeybot winked as it kicked the said monster in its eye, making it explode.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 3350 = 2700**

"Battle Buffer's effect activates, placing another Counter on this card along with raising the power of my monsters."

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 3500 = 4200**

 **Honeybot -** **ATK 2600 = 3300**

 **Data Handler Wizard -** **ATK 2500 = 3200**

"And finally, Data Handler Wizard will attack your Axout-C!" Playmaker declared as the monster pointed his staff at the Creeper monster, unleashing a stream of data which hit Axout-X and made it explode.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 2700 = 1350**

"I activate my Trap Card, Link Revive!" Bloody Talker announced. "Just like you copied me this turn, I'll copy you as well; with this card's effect I revive Crimson Sky from my graveyard!"

A portal opened in front of the long-haired male as his Link Monster emerged from it.

"I end my turn. At this moment, Battle Buffer is destroyed through its effect, returning the ATK of all my monsters to normal," Playmaker finished as he narrowed his eyes.

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 3700 = 2800**

 **Honeybot -** **ATK 3300 = 1900**

 **Data Handler Wizard -** **ATK 3000 = 1600**

"Then it's _finally_ my turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw! To start us off, I activate the effect of Creeper Gliater from my hand; by discarding it, I can special summon Creeper Spienete-X from my graveyard. I choose to summon it right under my Jack Creeper!"

The monster-destroying Creeper revived for the third time as it screeched.

"Then I activate Crimson Sky's effect!" Bloody Talker told with glee. "By destroying my Spinete-X linked to it, I can draw a card, but that's not all; I also get to target and destroy a monster you control, Playmaker! I choose your precious Ace Monster!"

"I counter with the effect of Decode Talker!" Playmaker replied with his stoic face. "When cards I control are targeted by a card effect, I can simply tribute a monster linked to Decode Talker in order to negate that effect. As such, I tribute Honeybot to negate Spinete-X's effect!"

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 2800 = 2300**

"His plan just backfired!" Ai cheered. "This is too easy!"

"Yeah. This _is_ too easy," Playmaker agreed, confusing the A.I. "First: he was the one to challenge me, thus, I don't think he came here unprepared. Second: if that's the case, and I believe it is, his plan is yet to start. Third: during the previous turns he added back both Gliater _and_ Recepier-V, which he didn't use yet, so he can go for more plays."

"What a nice assumption, Playmaker!" Bloody Talker clapped his hands in praise. "Why don't you see if you were right? You might of have negated Spinete-X's effect, but Crimson Sky's effect wasn't, so I can draw a card since I destroyed a Creeper monster with its effect. Next, I'll special summon Creeper Recepier-V from my hand through its effect. I also activate a Continous Spell Card known as **Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics**! When activated, I can special summon a Creeper monster from my deck; I choose to summon **Creeper Dendrache**!"

The new monster which appeared had a longer body respect the other Creepers: several mechanical legs were attached at the end of its body, while two giant grasshopper legs were attached to its front. A single red eye glowed on its head, and right under that, a sphere of glass with a human heart dripped with venom.

 **Creeper Dendrache (LV 1/ATK 1350/DEF 550/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)**

"Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker called out as a Circuit Portal opened beneath him. "The summoning conditions are two Creeper monsters. I set Creeper Dendrache and Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into orange tornadoes of wind as they entered the Bottom Marker and the Right Marker causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - **Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame**!"

The new Link Monster that emerged from the portal had an angelical appearance: a set of yellow blades with two larger orange ones at either side extended from its shoulders instead of arms. The angel's body was covered in metal and obsidian armor. However, this angel could be also considered a demon: a human heart, half rotten and half mechanical, pulsed in the middle of the angel's chest, with purple circuits glowing as the substance, traveled across its body. A single purple orb glowed behind the visor of the angel as it gave a high pitched cry.

 **Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame (Link 2/Bottom, Top/ATK 1850/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)**

"I activate the effect of Blooming Flame!" Bloody Talker stated. "This sweetheart shall bath this battlefield in flames; I destroy Crimson Sky which is linked to my Blooming Flame and inflict 800 damage to you, Playmaker!"

Crimson Sky exploded in data particles as Blooming Flame released rays of energy from its wing-blades, hitting Playmaker and almost making him lose balance.

 **Playmaker - LP 3350 = 2550**

"Big deal!" Ai scoffed. "Like that would make a difference!"

"Oh, it actually will!" Bloody Talker assured pointing forward. "When Crimson Sky is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target a monster on the field and make its ATK become zero until the End Phase! I choose your Decode Talker! And since the latter isn't linked to any monsters, you can't negate this effect!"

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 2300 = 0**

"W-W-Well that changes nothing!" the A.I. stuttered. "Even if you attack, we have plenty of LP to spare and live through this turn!"

"I wonder about that! I set a card and let's Battle! Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame, attack the weakened Decode Talker! I also activate the other effect of Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics: I can double one instance of battle damage involving a Creeper monster! Go: Scattering Flames Shower!"

"If this attack hits we'll take 3700 points of damage! Do something!"

"Silence, I have everything under control," Playmaker answered Ai. "I activate the effect of Data Handler Wizard! Once per turn, I can negate one instance of battle damage and draw a card! Also, I activate my Wizard's other effect: once per turn, I can negate the destruction of a monster in a zone it points to, namely my Decode Talker!"

The wizard raised its staff in the air as its tip glowed. Seconds later a transparent barrier formed around Decode Talker and Playmaker as it shielded them from the fire unleashed by Blooming Flame's wing-blades.

"So you've saved yourself and your monster while drawing a card? How interesting," Bloody Talker commented. "I end my turn, and at the same time, the effects of my monsters in the graveyard activate: I special summon Spinete-X and Axout-C in Defense Position and add Gliater back to my hand."

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 0 = 2300**

"My turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Cyberse Annihilation and equip it to Decode Talker. Next, I set a card face-down and enter my Battle Phase. Go, Decode Talker, attack Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame!"

"I won't let that happen; I activate Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics' final effect!" Bloody Talker shouted. "By sending this card to the graveyard, I end the Battle Phase!"

"What!?"

Much to Playmaker's shock, a transparent wall of energy formed between the field as it blocked Decode Talker's path.

"However, after this effect resolves, I have to destroy the attacked Creeper monster and draw a card," Bloody Talker explained as his Link Monster vanished from the field and he drew. "Your plan consisted of three steps, didn't it? First: attack my Blooming Flame with Decode while it's equipped with Cyberse Annihilation and activate its effect, making Decode's ATK the same as my monster's. Second: you would then use Data Handler Wizard's effect to negate Decode's destruction, thus, only my monster would die. Third: you would use your equip card's last effect to deal me damage equal to Blooming Flame's ATK and attack directly with Wizard for game. A clever play but not good enough."

"He saw right your moves!" Ai cried shocked. "This guy is really something else."

"Yeah... I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Then It's my turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw! I activate the other effect of Link Revive in my graveyard: by banishing this card, I can revive my Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky from the graveyard!"

A portal opened beside the long-haired male as the Link Monster emerged from it.

"I activate my set card!" Playmaker stated. " **Emergency Save**! When my opponent summons a monster which has more ATK than a Cyberse Link Monster I control, those two are destroyed and I target another Cyberse monster I control, namely my Decode Talker, and you are inflicted with damage equal to half its ATK!"

Crimson Sky and Data Handler Wizard exploded in data particles. Decode Talker raised its sword as it slashed Bloody Talker across the chest, making him wince.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 1350 = 200**

"In an instant, Playmaker has cornered him at 200 LP!" Pigeon shouted astonished.

"Yeah. This Duel will totally get us a bunch of bonuses!" Frog cheered as it threw his hands in the air.

Much to Playmaker and Ai's surprise, Bloody Talker started chuckling - which soon became a loud laugh as if he heard a good joke. "Very good! You cut my LP all the way down to 200, as expected from the legendary Playmaker-kun! But you played right into my trap!"

"W-W-W-What do you m-mean?" Ai asked frightened by their opponent's words.

"Since my LP are 1000 or lower, I'm allowed to activate my Skill!" Bloody Talker told as he pointed forward- towards a tornado of Data Storm. "Behold! The true power of Cyberse!" he shouted as he dashed forward, entering the Data Storm.

"What is he doing!?"

"LP 1000 or lower... Data Storm... Cyberse..." Playmaker muttered as he placed the puzzle together. "Impossible!"

Bloody Talker chuckled as he steadied his D-Board in the middle of the tornado. "Watch and learn, Playmaker-kun! This is... the true... STORM ACCESS!" he declared as the red lines of his avatar's body started glowing. The outline of a card formed in front of his extended right arm, which he grabbed between his fingers.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand. "So... this is... the power... of Data Storm..." he breathed out. He smirked "Come to me... the sleeping dragon... among the Data Storm... let me hear... your roar!"

A dark silhouette of a dragon rose from the bottom of the tornado as it roared. It braced its arms as beat its wings, creating a strong gust which deflected the Data Storm, making it vanish.

Seconds later, Bloody Talker landed back on the stream of wind as he zigzagged on the Data Storm. "I'll add this sweetheart to my Extra Deck," he chuckled as he held up a card.

"NO WAY! He used Storm Access!" Ai cried out. "How is that possible!"

* * *

Shoichi watched wide-eyed as Bloody Talker used his Skill.

"Yusaku... be careful..." he muttered to himself. "This is no ordinary opponent..."

* * *

"Now let's prepare my field," Bloody Talker chuckled. "I activate my set card, the Continous Trap **Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics**! When activated, I can special summon one Creeper monster from my graveyard; I choose to revive Crimson Sky once again!"

"Once again! Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker grinned. "The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters. I set Spinete-X, Axout-C, and Crimson Sky which is treated as two in the Link Markers!"

"Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 4 - **Hex Welchia Dragon**!"

A light-brown wing materialized out of data as it stretched out. A clawed hand lowered as its claws glowed a bright red. Two triangular yellow eyes lit up. The summoned dragon roared as it extended its talons and beat its wings. Its body had a vanilla-brown color, a dark-blue chest plate, hands, and feet. Red lines glowed all over Hex Welchia Dragon's body and wings as the dragon flew out the Link Portal as hovered above its new owner.

 **Hex Welchia Dragon (Link 4/** **Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right** **/ATK 3000/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)**

"Hey! You used our Skill to get that monster! That's cheating!"

"Quite on the contrary, my dear A.I-chan!" Bloody Talker chuckled as he winked to Ai. "I used my _own_ Skill to get this new lovely monster. It's as legal as it could be. I activated the effect of Gliater in my hand, reviving Spinete-X from my graveyard. Now let's see my dragon's power in action: I activate Hex Welchia Dragon's effect! Twice per turn, I can target and destroy one monster in a zone this card points to, and activate one of two effects; I choose to have him 1000 ATK plus being able to inflict piercing damage until the end of your next turn! Code Devouring!"

Creeper Spinete-X burst into particles of data as the dragon ate its remainings.

 **Hex Welchia Dragon - ATK 3000 = 4000**

"I activate Spinete-X's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can destroy another monster on the field; I choose Decode Talker!"

"Due to Emergency Save's other effect, Decode Talker can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!" Playmaker revealed as his Ace didn't leave the field.

"I see. In that case, let's try out something else," Bloody Talker told. "I activate the effect of Creeper Dendrache in my graveyard: by banishing this card, I revive Axout-C from my graveyard. Next, I activate Hex Welchia's effect once more! I sacrifice Axout-C linked to it in order to have my dragon gain immunity against card effect until the end of next turn! Code Devouring!"

The Cyberse dragon ate the remaining Creeper monster as its eyes glowed red.

"The effect of Axout-C activates! When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, it can destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose to get rid of Cyberse Annihilation!"

"Oh, my computer Gods! This is bad!" Ai cried out. "Now that Decode isn't equipped with Cyberse Annihilation, we won't be able to avoid taking battle damage this turn! Please, show us mercy!"

"Playtime is over, Playmaker-kun!" Bloody Talker yelled as he smirked wider, ignoring Ai's words who started crying. "Hex Welchia Dragon, attack his Ace if you may! Data Annihilation!"

Playmaker gasped as Hex Welchia Dragon flew over his side as it grabbed Decode Talker's shoulders. The dragon roared before charging a blast from its mouth at the captured Link Monster under its grip, destroying it with ease.

 **Playmaker - LP 2550 = 850**

"WHOAAAA! Playmaker is in great trouble!"

"Don't shout, they might hear you!" Frog hissed at Pigeon. "Image what happens if Playmaker loses! We would be the very first to record his loss and become famous! Not to mention all the bonuses we would gain!"

"So we have to cheer for him to lose? I thought you were a fan of Playmaker, Yamamoto-senpai."

"Don't use my real name!"

"Is that a bird caring a frog?" Bloody talker wondered as he tapped his chin with a finger. "I must be seeing things- by the way, did you see what I did there? _Play_ time is over, _Play_ maker? I never made such a good joke in my entire life!"

"Playmaker-sama! Are you alright!" Ai asked with concern.

Playmaker slowly nodded. "Yeah... I didn't expect such a fierce counterattack."

"Our field is bare! What do we do!?"

"Calm down," the teen told his Duel Disk. "There is one way to get us out of this mess. But I need to draw a specific card. Which means my next draw... will be my Destiny Draw."

"How interesting!" the long-haired male clapped his hands. "Destiny Draw? I wanna see that happen. Go right ahead! I end my turn. Once again, Spinete-X and Axout-C revive in Defense Position and I add Gliater to my hand."

Playmaker placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. "There are three reasons why I must draw 'that' card. First: I want to win this Duel and know how this person is able to use Storm Access like us. Second: this person is battling with everything he got, so I have to give it my all as well. Third: I won't let anything end now. I'll continue to improve my skills as a Duelist and discover my past!"

He closed his eyes. "Please... respond to my feelings... Cyberse! DRAW!" Playmaker shouted as he drew his card. He opened his eyes and looked at the card. "I got it. I activate the effect of my own Link Revive in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I can special summon one Link Monster from the graveyard. Revive, Decode Talker!"

 **Decode Talker - ATK 2300**

"I equip Decode Talker with the Equip Spell **Code-Sword**!" he announced as the sword Decode Talker held elongated as it glowed brighter. "This card can be only equipped to a Cyberse Link Monster, and when equipped, I can change the position where a Link Marker Points to on the equipped monster. I choose to move Decode Talker's Bottom-Right Marker to the Left Position!"

 **Decode Talker -** **Bottom-Right = Left**

"Now that Decode Talker is Linked with a monster, it gains 500 ATK, plus extra 500 thanks to Code-Sword's additional effect!" Playmaker explained.

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 2300 = 3300**

"Even then," Bloody Talker chuckled. "Your monster still doesn't have enough ATK."

"Are you sure?" Playmaker asked smirking.

"Eh?"

"Battle! Decode Talker attack Hex Welchia Dragon!" the teen called out. "At this moment, the additional effect of Code-Sword activates! When the equipped monster battles with an opponent's monster, for each monster linked with itself, Decode Talker gains 1000 ATK!"

"What did you say!?"

"Currently, Decode Talker is linked with Hex Welchia Dragon, so it gains 1000 ATK! Go, Decode End!"

"I activate Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker quickly shouted. "I negate one instance of effect or battle damage!"

 **Decode Talker -** **ATK 3300 = 4300**

Decode Talker braced its sword as it raised it. Hex Welchia Dragon roared as it extended its arms forward exactly when Decode Talker swung its sword towards it. The two made contact - but the dragon's hand cracked. The crack further spread down its body, until Hex Welchia Dragon exploded.

"I still have... LP remaining!" Bloody Talker yelled. "Next turn, I'll make you pay for destroying my dragon!"

"There won't be any next turn!"

"What!"

"When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's Link Monster," Ai explained with a cocky voice. "It inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the number of Link Markers that monster had times 300!"

Decode Talker raised its sword once again. The sword enlarged as the Cyberse monster swung it down towards Bloody Talker. He gasped as the reflection of the incoming sword got closer by the seconds could be seen in his eye.

The teen cried out in pain as he was blown off his D-Board by the contact with the sword.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 200 = 0**

 **Winner: Playmaker!**

* * *

Shoichi sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "He won... thank goodness..."

"Bloody Talker... what a formidable opponent..." he muttered astonished.

* * *

Bloody Talker and Playmaker stood on one of the rooftops. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, while Bloody Talker was sat beside him as he was dangling his feet over the edge.

"So," started the long-haired male. "What are you going from now on?"

"It should be obvious," Playmaker sighed as he looked at the Virtual City. "I'm going to continue fighting until I discover my past."

"But... after that?"

Playmaker looked down at the other teen in shock. "I... haven't... thought about, really. I don't... know."

"I always think about it," Bloody Talker muttered as he stared at the moon. "The future... past..."

"You can't always be thinking about the future of past. You also have to be living in the present."

Bloody Talker widens his eyes. He smirked as he nodded. "Yeah... you're right," he sighed. "Playmaker... do you now... who saved us back then?"

"I don't know myself," Playmaker told as he turned around to stare at the moon. "If it wasn't for that person who told me to think of three reasons to live, I wouldn't be here. But that's why I'll keep fighting the Knights of Hanoi. So I can remember and go save that person if they are still in captivity."

"I understand," Bloody Talker chuckled. "I'd like to help with that goal. I also want to discover my past."

"No," Playmaker quickly said. "The fight against the Knights of Hanoi is a matter of life and death. I don't want to have unnecessary casualties."

"I hope you know that won't keep me at bay."

"Bloody Talker, I'm serious. Don't get involved."

"I'll try my best not to!" he sighed.

The two stayed silent after that. Eventually, Playmaker unfolded his arms as he stood straight. "I have to go. I hope we can have another Duel sometime, Bloody Talker," he told before logging out.

* * *

Yusaku sighed as he walked out the Log room - before almost losing balance. Luckily, Shochi was on his foot and grabbed the exhausted teen before he could land face-first against the ground.

"Go easy there," Shoichi warned. "That was a really tiresome Duel. I'll help you up to your room. We'll talk tomorrow."

Yusaku nodded.

* * *

"Did you get the scoop?"

"Every second of the Duel, Yamamoto-senpai."

"I told you a thousand of times not to call me by my real name!"

"Don't worry, we're the only ones here!"

The Frog avatar sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Whatever. Let's see the replay."

The Pigeon avatar nodded as it clicked the camera on top of its head using its wing. "Eh? It's not working."

"Are you searching for this?" a voice called out from behind.

The two turned around seeing Bloody Talker standing there. "If you're searching for the footage, it's here," he explained as a sphere of light danced on his fingers.

"We've been caught!" Pigeon shouted.

"Q-Quick! Log out!" Frog told.

"That's impossible!" Bloody Talker chuckled, much to the other's confusion. "I've already activated the program which I used against Playmaker. Now you can't log out, meaning you can stay and hear what I wanna tell you."

"W-What d-d-do you w-want with us?" they asked in unison as they took some steps back.

"I'll allow you to keep the footage," Bloody Talker explained. "But in exchange, every time there is something ongoing with Playmaker, I'd like to have an immediate message to know. Seems easy enough, don't you agree?"

Both nodded as they gulped.

"And maybe who knows!" laughed Bloody Talker. "If you do good enough of a job, I can award you with some exclusive data which will get you a bunch of money!"

He nudged the sphere from his hand towards the two. It shattered in light as it hit Frog in the forehead.

"There's the footage. There's also a fake number on which you can message me when something comes up. I hope I can trust you guys, right?" he asked as his voice darken. "Because if not: something really, really, really... really bad will happen to you."

"Aye aye, sir!" the two shouted as they bowed.

"Oh, thank you guys!" the childish voice of Bloody Talker laughed. "Bye bye!" he said before logging out.

"Yamamoto-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"Don't even mention it..."

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Today's OC: Ketsueki Kioku is a very talented hacker, he can copy other people's Skills, and senses the voices of the Never-Seen-Monsters in the Data Storm. Ketsueki means 'blood' in Japanese. I choose to give him this surname because of the name he uses in Link VRAINS, Bloody Talker, which also has 'blood' in the name. Kioku means 'memory' in Japanese. I choose to give him this name because it would make a cool connection how his name is 'memory' but he doesn't remember his past.**

 **(I changed it to Bloody Talker doesn't say Cemetary anymore, so I don't have to look out for it every time.)**

 **I made Yusaku use ROM Cloudia and Kleinant once again. In the canon, Yusaku also uses some cards which are in the Structure Decks, I decided to make him use these two so he can set up his field for next turn.**

 **So Bloody Talker lost.**

 **I didn't want him to win in the first place because that would mean: Yusaku losing Ai; Yusaku's winning record being destroyed; making Kioku look like a God or something. I wanted for him to lose because all strong characters lose at least once (even Yami Yugi lost against Rafael in the Anime! Or Ryo/Zane against Johan/Jesse while the latter was possessed by Yubel).**

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Yusaku (Playmaker):**

 **\- Link Revive**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 1 Link Monster in your GY: Special Summon that target. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY: Banish this card to target 1 Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target._

 **\- Cyberse Memory**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate if you control at least 1 Cyberse monster: Draw 1 card from your hand and reveal it to your opponent. If it is a Cyberse monster, draw 1 more card._

 **\- Data Handler Wizard**

 _1 or more Cyberse monsters_

 _(Quick Effect): Once per turn, you can negate one instance of battle damage. Then, you can draw one card. (Quick Effect): Once per turn, you can negate the destruction of a monster in a zone this card points to. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Change its Battle Position. When a Cyberse monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to the opponent. You can only control one "Data Handler Wizard" at a time._

 _\- Trivia: this card is an evolved form of "Cyberse Wizard" used by Playmaker in his first Duels._

 **\- Emergency Save**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when your opponent summons a monster with more ATK than a Cyberse Link Monster you control. Destroy both those monsters. Then, target a Cyberse monster you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate one "Emergency Save" per turn._

 **-** **Code-Sword**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Cyberse Link Monster. When equipped, you can change the zone where a Link Marker of the equipped monster points to. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK for each monster in a zone where it points to. When the equipped monster battles, you can have it gain 1000 ATK for each monster linked with it. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of Link Markers that monster had x 300._

 _\- Trivia: This card could be considered an upgrade to Decode Talker's sword because it has the same effect of the 'code Talker' family (the ATK boost effect) and it even inflict effect damage to the opponent which Decode doesn't do._

 **Used by Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Link Revive**

 **\- Cyberse Memory**

 **\- Creeper Spinete-X**

 _Effect Monster_

 _When this card is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy that target. You can only use this effect once per turn. During the End Phase of a turn in which a "Creeper" monster you originally controlled was destroyed by a card effect, you can special summon this card from your GY._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Crawler Spine". It has the same ATK/DEF stats minus 50 of DEF which is added to the ATK, same monster-removing effect, and almost the same name; this card has 'Spine-' + "te-X", the latter standing for 'dele_ _te_ _' and 'ctrl_ _-X_ _'._

 **\- Creeper Recepier-V**

 _Effect Monster_

 _When this card is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, you can add 1 "Creeper" monster from your deck to your hand, except "Creeper Recepier-V". You can only use this effect once per turn. If you control a "Creeper" monster, you can special summon this card (from the hand)._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Crawler Receptor". It has the same ATK/DEF stats minus 50 of DEF which is added to the ATK, same monster-adding effect, and almost the same name; this card has 'Rece-' + "pier-V", the latter standing for 'co_ _pier_ _' and 'ctrl_ _-V_ _'._

 **\- Creeper Axout-C**

 _Effect Monster_

 _When this card is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, you can target 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls: Send that target to the GY. You can only use this effect once per turn. During the End Phase of a turn in which a "Creeper" monster you originally controlled was destroyed by a card effect, you can special summon this card from your GY._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Crawler Axon". It has the same ATK/DEF stats minus 50 of DEF which is added to the ATK, same Spell/Trap-destroying effect, and almost the same name; this card has 'Axo-' + "ut-C", the latter standing for 'c_ _ut_ _' and 'ctrl_ _-C_ _'._

 **\- Creeper Gliater**

 _Effect Monster_

 _You can discard this card from your hand to special summon 1 "Creeper" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "Creeper Gliater" once per turn. During the End Phase of a turn in which a "Creeper" monster you originally controlled was destroyed by a card effect, you can add this card to your hand from your GY._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Crawler Glia". It has the same ATK/DEF stats minus 50 of DEF which is added to the ATK, same monster-summoning effect, and almost the same name; this card has 'Glia-' + "ter", the latter standing for the 'En_ _ter_ _' button._

 **\- Creeper Dendrache**

 _Effect Monster_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send 1 "Creeper" monster from your deck to the GY. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Creeper" monster in your GY which isn't a Link Monster; Special Summon that target. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Crawler Dendrite". It has the same ATK/DEF stats minus 50 of DEF which is added to the ATK, same monster-dumping effect, and almost the same name; this card has 'Dendr-' + "-ache", the latter standing for 'c_ _ache_ _'._

 **\- Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics**

 _Continous Spell_

 _When activated, Special Summon 1 "Creeper" monster from your deck. You can only activate one "Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics" per turn. Once per turn, you can double one instance of battle damage involving a "Creeper" monster. When a "Creeper" monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can send this card to the GY; End the Battle Phase. Then, destroy the attacked monster and draw one card._

 **\- Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics**

 _Continous Trap_

 _When activated, Special Summon 1 "Creeper" monster from your GY. You can only activate one "Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics" per turn. Once per turn, you can negate the destruction of a "Creeper" monster you control. Once per turn, you can negate one instance of battle or effect damage you're about to take._

 **\- Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky**

 _Link Monster_

 _2 Creeper monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 monster in a zone this card points to: Destroy that target. Then, if you destroyed a "Creeper" monster this way, draw 1 card. When this card is destroyed by battle, target 1 "Creeper" monster in your GY: Add that target to your hand. When this card is destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, you can target 1 monster on the field: Its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. You can only use these two effects once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted and merged form of "Jack Knights of the Crimson Lotus" and "Azure Sky". This card's ATK is equal to the sum of the other two's ATK cut in half._

 **\- Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame**

 _Link Monster_

 _2 Creeper monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 monster in a zone this card points to: Destroy that target. Then, if you destroyed a "Creeper" monster this way, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle, target 1 "Creeper" monster in your GY: Add that target to your hand. When this card is destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use these two effects once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted and merged form of "Jack Knights of the Yellow Bloom" and "Flickering Flame". This card's ATK is equal to the sum between the former's DEF and the latter's ATK both cut in half, +50._

 **-** **Hex Welchia Dragon**

 _Link Monster_

 _3 or more Effect monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can Move this card to an unoccupied Monster or Extra Monster Zone._ _Twice per turn, you can target 1 monster on a zone this card points to: Destroy that monster and apply one of the following effects: •_ _This card is unaffected by card effects until the End Phase of the next turn._ _•_ _This card gains 1000 ATK and If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. These changes last until the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

 **Volume 1: The sacred Star Relics created by Gods...**

There was once a time when the Gods made direct contact with us, humans.

They used the so-called "Star Relics" made by the Gods themselves: humans used these divine objects to let their pleads and needs to be heard by the Gods across the gates of both Heaven and Hell, and even distant galaxies and parallel worlds.

However, humans soon started only asking more and more from the Gods, their greediness corrupting their hearts. Thus, the Gods took action: they sealed the power of the relics, making them become lifeless objects.

We humans moved on: we didn't see hope in the Gods anymore, but ourselves. Some of us became the rules of others, some of us became the beacons for others, and some of us battled against each other tinting the lands with the blood of their once called friends.

The World Relics were long forgotten...

Or we thought they were.

A group of young heroes started a journey to recover the divine relics and aks the Gods to make humans see the right in their actions and the light in their dark days. This group called themselves the "Star Chalice", the ones who'll reunite humans and Gods once again.

They were formed by three young people and their beloved companion. Ib the priestess, Imbuk the newly born hatchling, Ningirsu the noble warrior, and his apprentice Auram.

 **(A/N: these four are the monsters consisting of the Star Chalice archetype.)**

They embarked on a long adventure, and after many months of non-stop traveling across lands, they found the very first Star Relic: the World Chalice, the eraser of despair and darkness, the relic which gives hope and light to us humans.

 **(A/N: this event is shown in the image of Star Relic Chance Meeting and the Star Relic they find is Star Relic - "Star Chalice".)**

Here, our heroes meet with a mysterious being: Lees the fairy, whisperer of Gods. She helps our group on their journey, revealing them the secret of the of the Star Chalice, namely the gift of lighting up the path towards other Star Relics.

 **(A/N: the fairy they meet with is Lees the Star Chalice Fairy and she helping our heroes is shown in the images of Star Relic's Divine Protection and Star Relic Beacon.)**

Everything seemed to be going well for our group.

However, when they arrive at the next Star Relic... they have to think twice about the previous statement.


	2. Hearts Filled with Hatred

**(After the end of this chapter's notes, there's a little story talking about the Star Relic archetype which will explain how the Creeper archetype was 'born'.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards.**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

A lone figure stood in an unlit room. The person was a tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights. He wore a white sleeveless coat with a white jumpsuit under it, black/red boots, a black colored Duel Disk with red accents, and gold bullet-shaped earrings. He also had a visor-mask covering his face.

A new person logged into the room. The figure was a fair-skinned man with gray hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white suit with grey outlines and a black stripe on his chest. He also wore white shoes.

The newly arrived man bowed to the other. "Revolver-sama, I'm coming with bad news," he started saying. "It seems there is another person who is capable of using the Skill Storm Access and has Cyberse Monsters in his arsenal. However, we still don't know if this person is to be considered as an enemy since he Dueled against Playmaker as a foe. Any other details are unknown."

The so called-Revolver nodded as he continued to look at the tablet which was in his hands. "Have you tried hacking into the person's account, Specter?"

"Yes, but with no result," the other told. "It seems this person is very talented at keeping their identity hidden. I'm sorry, Revolver-sama."

"No need to worry," Revolver assured as he smiled. "Thank you, Specter. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you may leave."

Specter bowed for the last time before he logged out the room. Revolver stared at the screen in his hands as the reflections of several photos of Bloody Talker could be seen on his mask.

"Bloody Talker... what an intriguing fellow..." he muttered as the room became silent, except for the sounds of typing on the tablet.

"I can't have two possible obstacles running loose in Link VR," Revolver said aloud to no one. "I have to take care of them, or at least get rid of one of the two."

With that said, Revolver snapped his fingers and two new figures appeared in the room on cue: one was a tall young woman with long pink hair with swirly tips and green strands. Her attire consisted of a white jumpsuit with green highlights. Her Duel Disk was identical to Revolver's but with pink accents. Her right eye was covered by a grey Duel Gazer-like object with yellow highlights and her left eye was a purple color. She donned a pink lipstick.

The other person was a tall young man with short blond hair and black strands which curled upwards and end in pointy tips. His attire consisted of a white jumpsuit with orange highlights. His Duel Disk was identical to Revolver's but with yellow accents. His right eye was covered by a grey Duel Gazer-like object with yellow highlights and his left eye was an orange color.

"Deirdre, Andal," Revolver addressed the two. "I have an important task for you two and this takes top-priority: I want you to eliminate from our way two individuals which could interrupt the Knights of Hanoi's plans. Show them no mercy, do whatever it takes to lure them out and eliminate them."

"Understood, Revolver-sama," Deirdre lowered her head in dignity.

"Who are our targets?" Andal asked next as he mimicked his partner.

"Bloody Talker... and Playmaker."

* * *

 **Turn 2**

 **Hearts Filled With Hatred**

* * *

 _In Real World: Shoichi's van (inside)..._

"You should consider fighting the Knights of Hanoi alongside Bloody Talker."

Yusaku blinked twice as he looked at Shoichi. "Sorry... I wasn't listening. Could you repeat?"

Shoichi sighed in desperation. "Were you thinking about yesterday's Duel?"

The teen nodded as he leaned back in the chair. "Every move Bloody Talker did was well calculated. He was a formidable opponent. Anyway, what did you ask?"

[He asked why don't you fight with Bloody Talker,] Ai repeated. [To me, that would be a great idea! The guy is really strong and -]

"No." Yusaku sternly cut the A.I. off. "I don't want him getting involved in any danger. And this applies to everyone in Link VRAINS; I handle them by myself and Kusanagi-san."

"Yusaku..." Shoichi sighed again, confusing the teen. "I understand the fact that you don't want to put people in danger, but this can't go on as it is: the two us won't be enough to deal with Hanoi for eternity. We NEED some help; imagine how helpful it would be to have Bloody Talker help us. I have some knowledge of Dueling, but you won't even let ME go to Link VR and help you."

"Kusanagi-san, we already talked about this," Yusaku reminded. "Leave the Dueling part to me and you stay here. I need somebody who can help me from the real world. I admit having Bloody Talker helping us could be advantageous, but I don't want him lending us a hand."

[Bah!] Ai groused annoyed. [You humans are so hard to understand sometimes!]

"Quiet you," Yusaku scold the A.I. "Kusanagi-san, have you tried looking into Bloody Talker's profile and find out who he is?"

"I already did," the other sighed. "But his account is well hidden, full of traps and hard to infiltrate. By the way, since you brought him up again, somebody managed to record your Duel and now Bloody Talker is the main topic of every conversation on TV."

[Great,] Ai sighed. [Now he's going to get our spotlight...]

"I'm not doing this for the spotlight," Yusaku told. "I'm doing this for revenge against the Knights of Hanoi. Bloody Talker can get as much spotlight as he wants, I don't care."

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

"Interesting... by inputting the card data of Hex Welchia Dragon, it's creating the real card all by itself."

Kioku smiled to himself as he watched a card materialize from thin air above his Duel Disk which was currently plugged into his computer. "Maybe I should look into its program..." he muttered.

But before he could, Kioku's phone buzzed as he got a message from 'Frog-chan'. As he read the letter, a cocky smile run across his features. He tipped a "Thank you'" with a smiling Emoji as he turned on the news broadcasted by Frog himself.

Two Knight of Hanoi Duelists were defeating an opponent after the other in both Speed and Master Duels.

[Show yourself, Bloody Talker, Playmaker!] the female from the two (Deirdre) shouted. [We won't allow you two interfering with our plans anymore!]

[We two challenge you to a Duel!] the male one (Andal) added. [And rest assured you won't be the ones rising victorious.]

A creepy grin appeared on Kioku's face.

"Now this just got interesting..."

* * *

 _In Link VR: City Area..._

The virtual sun of the digital world was starting to disappear across the horizon as the sky got painted orange.

Deirdre and Andal were standing on a building's roof as they waited for their targets.

After mere seconds, two portals opened in the sky from which air currents burst out: Bloody Talker and Playmaker made their entrances while riding their D-Boards on the wind. The two landing on the opposite side of the two Knights of Hanoi.

"Interesting," Andal was the first to speak among the glares sent from both sides. "You two showed up immediately; was it because you didn't want any innocent people getting involved?"

"Yeah," Playmaker answered. "As long as I'm around, I won't let you harm any innocent lives, Hanoi. Your enemy is me and the A.I. under my possession."

[Hey!] Ai snapped as he glared with his eye at the teen. [Don't treat me like a slave!]

"Well, you're just an eyeball," Bloody Talker pointed out. "It's not like you can do anything against us."

"How interesting," Andal told in a low tone. "This A.I. Revolver-sama is after, it has its own free will... Playmaker and Bloody Talker... why are they standing in front of us as foes... so many questions but not enough answers."

"Focus Andal!" Deirdre told her partner. "Why can't sit here and have a chit-chat while drinking tea. We have our mission we need to accomplish!"

"I know Deirdre," Andal sighed as he turned his attention to his targets. "Since you came here, I assume you accept our challenge?"

"Of course!" Bloody Talker snapped his fingers. "Shall we start?"

"Bloody Talker," Playmaker looked at the other teen. "These are no ordinary opponents. You can still choose to step aside and let me handle this."

"No need to worry, Playmaker-kun!" the long-haired male laughed. "I know what I'm doing. Don't think about me too much or you might leak focus and lose your own Duel!"

[Like that will happen,] Ai sneered. [As long as I'm around, Playmaker-sama won't even come close to losing!]

"Be quiet," Playmaker told at the A.I.

"You take Playmaker and I take the loudmouth," Deirdre said to Andal who nodded, ignoring Bloody Talker's 'who are you calling 'loudmouth'?' outburst.

The four Duelists jumped down the rooftop as they landed on their respective D-Boards and flew on the current of Data Storm. Deirdre and Bloody Talker took a turn to the left, going down a different road then Andal and Playmaker who went straight ahead.

"W-What do we do!?" the now Bloody-Talker's-helper, Pigeon, shouted alarmed.

"We go after Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog stated as a matter of fact.

"But maybe he wants us to film Playmaker's Duel so he can watch it afterward!"

"Calm down!" Frog snapped at the pigeon avatar which was carrying him between his talons. "Playmaker is a legend now, everybody will try to record him for bonuses. So in turn, we shall film Bloody Talker-sama!"

"Oh, that's true!" Pigeon shouted. "Good thinking, Yamamoto-senpai!"

"I told you not to use my real name!" Frog snapped.

* * *

 _With Andal and Playmaker..._

"I'm actually quite relieved I'm Dueling you, Playmaker," Andal told his opponent as he zigzagged with his D-Board on the wind. "Now I can test your capabilities myself instead of seeing them on a computer screen."

[Then get ready for a beating!] Ai shouted confidently.

" **Speed Duel**!" the two youths shouted.

 **Andal - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Playmaker - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Allow me to take the first turn!" Andal announced as four cards appeared in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "From my hand, I normal summon **Wild Dragon Daggers Man** (LV: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1400/Dinosaur/EARTH/Effect) in Attack Position!"

A bipedal velociraptor wearing medieval armor and holding two daggers in both its hands appeared beside Andal as it followed him on the Data Storm.

"I then set a card and end my turn."

"My turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw! If I control no Monsters, I can special summon **VOR Jet** (LV: 4/ATK: 600/DEF: 500/Cyberse/WIND/Effect) from my hand in Defense Position! Then, I normal summon Cyberse Wizard (LV: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/Cyberse/LIGHT/Effect) from my hand!"

The good old Cyberse Wizard appeared beside Playmaker alongside a new monster: a black colored jet flew down the sky as it transformed into a bipedal robot and followed its owner on the Data Storm.

"I activate Cyberse Wizard's effect!" Playmaker stated. "I change your Daggers Man into Defense Position at the cost of only being able to attack that monster this turn. In exchange, Cyberse monsters I control can deal piercing damage this turn! Cyberse Algorithm!"

A silver staff materialized in the wizard's right hand as it pointed it at Daggers Man. Blue colored magic circles formed around the staff as the dinosaur kneeled down on one knee and crossing its arms in a defensive manner.

"I set a card face-down. Battle!" Playmaker pointed forward. "Cyberse Wizard attacks Wild Dragon Daggers Man! Illusion Spike!"

"That was a careless attack on your part," Andal pointed out. "Daggers Man's effect activates! This monster can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, also, all battle damage I take involving this card is inflicted on my opponent instead!"

[What!?] Ai cried out shocked. [We are the ones taking damage!?]

"I thought he had something up his sleeve, but I expected him to use his face-down," Playmaker admitted maintaining his stoic expression. "I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand: Cynet Backdoor! With this card, I banish my Cyberse Wizard and add a Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand which has lower Attack than the banished monster. I choose to add **NDB Submarine** (LV: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1300/Cyberse/WATER/Effect) to my hand!"

Cyberse Wizard burst into particles of light as a card ejected from Playmaker's Deck. The teen took hold of it and add it to his hand.

"I see..." Andal muttered as he read the card's text from his Duel Disk. "Realizing your rushing attack didn't work, you switched to a well-thought-out defensive plan. Very interesting Playmaker..."

"I end my turn with this."

"Then it's my turn!" Andal declared. "Draw! To start, I change my Daggers Man to Attack Position. Then, I normal summon **Wild Dragon Archer** (LV: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect) from my hand and activate its effect, switching your VOR Jet into Attack Position!"

A bipedal pterodactyl appeared next, wearing medieval armor and holding a bow in its claws which were attached to its large wings. Upon summon, the dinosaur fired an arrow against VOR Jet, hitting the robot in the chest and making it lose the light in its eyes as it changed to Attack Position showing 600 ATK.

"Next I activate the Spell Card **Wild Draw** which allows me to draw a card for every "Wild Dragon" monster I control," Andal explained. "So I draw two new cards. I activate the effect of **Wild Dragon Sage** (LV: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect) in my hand, revealing a "Wild Dragon" monster in my hand so I can special summon it to my field. I choose to reveal **Wild Dragon King** (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect) and summon Sage in Attack Position!"

A third bipedal dinosaur appeared next: a plesiosaurus wearing robes and holding a staff in its large fin.

"When this monster is summoned, I can add any "Wild" card from my Deck to my hand," Andal stated. "I choose to add **Wild Decision Room** to my hand. Then, I tribute Sage in order to Advance Summon Wild Dragon King from my hand!"

As the sage vanished from the field, a T-rex took its place, wearing silver armor and holding a sword in its hand.

[If he attacks now, we're dead!] Ai shouted worried.

"Be quiet," Playmaker muttered as he read the newly added card's effect. "He must be planning something..."

"I set a card face-down. Battle!" Andal shouted as he turned his D-Board sideways and pointed at his opponent. "Wild Dragon Archer attacks your VOR Jet!"

"I activate the effect of NDB Submarine in my hand!" Playmaker stated. "When the opponent declares an attack on a Cyberse monster, I can special summon this card and negate that attack!"

A dark-blue colored submarine materialized on Playmaker's field. It then started transforming into a robot as VOR Jet did, showing its 1300 DEF. It then grabbed the arrow fired by the archer, blocking the attack.

"Of course you would do that," Andal commented with a smile. "Wild Dragon King attacks VOR Jet!"

"I activate both VOR Jet and NDB Submarine's effect!" Playmaker shouted. "As long as NDB Submarine is on my field, all battle damage involving Cyberse monsters is halved. With VOR Jet's Quick Effect, when a Cyberse monster battles, I can have that monster gain 600 Attack! Backup Support (VOR Jet: ATK 600 = 1200)!"

The t-rex slashed its sword at the jet-robot, cutting into two and making it explode.

 **Playmaker: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Instead of taking a total of 1800 damage, you only took 600," Andal remarked in interest. "Fascinating. However, I've still got a monster to attack with. Battle! Wild Dragon Daggers Man attacks your NDB Submarine!"

The velociraptor easily cut the remaining robot into pieces by using its daggers.

"I end my turn," Andal concluded as he turned his D-Board around, facing the road once again. "Playmaker, tell me: what are your motives for hating us, Knights of Hanoi? We only want to put an end to this virtual world, make people realize this fantasy's idiocy. Why aren't you on our side?"

"I'm an emissary of revenge," Playmaker replied. "Whenever you Hanoi are up to something and attack, I'll always be there to defeat you. I'll do this until I discover the truth."

"The truth... what an interesting answer," Andal said. "We humans follow what we think it's true and right, thus forming our own justice, from person to person justice is different. Show me your justice, Playmaker."

"My turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw! During this turn's Standby Phase, Cynet Backdoor's other effect activates! Cyberse Wizard is special summoned by to my field and it can attack the opponent directly this turn. And since I control a Cyberse monster, I can activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory which allows me to draw a card. The one I drew is Flick Clown, a Cyberse monster, thus, I can draw one more card."

"I activate my set cards!" Andal abruptly stated. "Wild Decision Room and **Wild Glaring Eyes**. Whenever you Special Summon monsters during the Main Phase, Wild Decision Room's effect activates, allowing me to gain Life Points equal to the Attack of the summoned monster. With Wild Glaring Eyes on the other hand, once per turn, I can negate an attack against a "Wild Dragon" monster!"

[He's trying to corner us,] Ai noted. [Since our Deck revolves around Link Summoning, he will constantly gain Life Points.]

"That was expected," Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "They challenged us after all, so it was obvious they had counterstrategies against me and Bloody Talker's Dueling. I normal summon Flick Clown (LV: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1400/Cyberse/DARK/Effect) from my hand and I also activate the Equip Spell Cynet Defrag from my hand, special summoning NDB Submarine from my Graveyard and equip it to this card!"

A human monster wearing cyan robes and having four mechanical hands attached to its back appeared beside Playmaker with the submarine-robot.

"Since you special summoned a monster, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack thanks to Wild Decision Room's effect," Andal reminded with a smile.

 **Andal: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"With the effect of Flick Clown, since I hold no cards in my hand, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can draw one card ( **LP 3400 = 2400** ). Now, appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called out as a Link Portal opened in front of him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two Effect Monsters. I set Flick Clown and NDB Submarine in the Link Markers!"

The said monsters turned into a blue and green tornado of wind as they entered the Bottom and Left Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - Underclock Taker (Link 2/Bottom, Left/ATK: 1000/Cyberse/EARTH/Effect)!"

The monster that emerged from the portal was a bizarre looking monster with a disk floating above its body.

"Due to my Continous Trap's effect, I gain Life Points," Andal stated.

 **Andal: LP 4500 + 1000 = 5500**

"I activate Underclock Taker's effect!" Playmaker stated. "Once per turn, I can target a monster this card points to and a monster you control. Your monster loses Attack equal to my monster's Attack. The only monster linked with Underclock Taker is Cyberse Wizard which holds 1800 Attack; I target your Wild Dragon Archer and have its Attack drop by the said amount (Wild Dragon Archer: ATK 1400 = 0)!"

"I set a card face-down. Battle!" Playmaker shouted. "Underclock Taker attacks your Archer! Spinning Dash!"

The Link Monster started spinning as it rammed itself against the dinosaur, making Andal lose control over his D-Board for an instant.

 **Andal: LP 5500 - 1000 = 4500**

"Due to King's effect, "Wild Dragon" monsters I control can't be destroyed," Andal explained as his monster remained on the field unharmed. "But since it has 0 Attack, you can attack it again and inflict great damage on me... to think my monster's own effect would be turned against me..."

"Battle! Cyberse Wizard can attack directly due to Cynet Backdoor's effect!" Playmaker told. "Illusion Spike!"

The wizard raised its staff as lightning bolts shot from it, hitting Andal and making him grit his teeth as he took damage.

 **Andal: LP 4500 - 1800 = 2700**

"I activate my set card: **Quick Circuit**!" Playmaker stated. "This Trap Card lets me use monsters I control to perform a Link Summon!"

"A Link Summon during the Battle Phase!?" Andal cried out shocked.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called out as another Link Portal opened in front of him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more Effect Monsters. I set Cyberse Wizard and Underclock Taker, which counts as two, in the Link Markers!"

The said monsters turned into a blue and green tornado of wind as they entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Top Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - Decode Talker (Link 3/Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top /ATK: 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)!"

[Decode Talker gains 500 Attack for every monster it points to,] Ai told. [There's Wild Dragon Archer pointing to it, so it gains 500 Attack (Decode Talker: ATK 2300 = 2800). Since your Life Points are only 2700, with this next attack you're -]

"I end my turn," Playmaker told, shocking the A.I.

[WHAT! But if you attack -]

"He didn't activate Wild Glaring Eyes' effect, remember?" Playmaker explained, cutting him off again. "With it, he can negate an attack on a "Wild Dragon" monster."

[Ah, yes! That sneaky little Hanoi... he expected us Link Summoning Decode Talker and waited to use that card's effect... and here I thought this will be an easy fight.]

"My turn!" Andal declared. "Draw! Since you showed me your Link Summon, allow me to do the same. Appear, our future circuit! The summoning condition is two or more "Wild Dragon" monsters. I set Wild Dragon Archer, Wild Dragon Daggers Man, and Wild Dragon King in the Link Markers!"

A portal opened in front of Andal as his monsters entered the Bottom row Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - **Wild Dragon Emperor** (Link: 3/Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right/ATK: 2600/EARTH/Dinosaur/Link/Effect)!"

A monster resembling Wild Dragon King emerged from the portal, wearing gold armor and holding a broadsword in its hand.

"Since your Decode Talker doesn't point to any monsters, it loses 500 Attack (Decode Talker: ATK 2800 = 2300)," Andal reminded. "I activate Wild Dragon Archer's effect in the Graveyard, banishing it and lowering your monster's Attack by another 1000 (Decode Talker: ATK 2300 = 1300). I normal summon **Wild Dragon Hunter** (LV: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect) from my hand!"

A small compsognathus appeared next to the Emperor. This dinosaur also wore medieval armor and held bear traps in its hands.

"Battle!" Andal shouted. "Wild Dragon Emperor attack Decode Talker! Ancient Judgment!"

"Targeting my Decode Talker, I activate my Trap Card Parallel Port Armor!" Playmaker stated as the two monsters clashed their swords. "The equipped Link Monster can't be destroyed by battle and it can't be targeted by card effects!"

"Your monster may survive this attack, but you won't! Wild Dragon Emperor's effect!" Andal called out. "All battle damage you take involving "Wild Dragon" monsters is doubled! In other words, you take a total of 2600 damage and lose!"

"No, not yet. I activate NDB Submarine's other effect from the Graveyard!" Playmaker stated. "By banishing this card and targeting Decode Talker, all battle damage I take this turn involving it is halved!"

The two monsters clashed their swords for a second time, creating shockwaves which made Playmaker lose control over his D-Board for a second.

 **Playmaker: LP 2400 - 1300 = 1100**

[Alright! We're safe!] Ai cheered. [The guy's other monster only has 1000 Attack. It can't attack Decode Talker which has 1300 Attack!]

"Due to Hunter's effect, this card can attack the opponent directly!" Andal explained much to the two's shock. "However, all battle damage is halved, but with Emperor's Continous Effect, that damage is doubled! Battle! Wild Dragon Hunter is going to attack you two directly!"

The dinosaur threw its bear traps at Playmaker, hitting the latter with both of them and making him fall of his D-Board.

 **Playmaker: LP 1100 - 1000 = 100**

Playmaker quickly extending his arm towards his D-Board as a beam of light shot out from his knuckle. The beam connected with D-Board and Playmaker dissolved in data just before he could've collapsed on the ground.

He reappeared shortly on his D-Board and followed Andal on the current of Data Storm.

[That was close!] Ai whistled. [Good we created this Grapple Hook program, if not, we would've been dead by now!]

"So you've managed to survive," Andal noted. "Even then, your chances of winning are good as zero. There's nothing you can do to stop me or the Knights of Hanoi. It seems this is the extent of your justice. I end my turn."

"No," Playmaker sternly said, catching Andal off guard. "This is a Duel of justice and I'll win, no matter what. I don't trust anything except my own justice and I can still fight. As long as I can fight, my justice or the flames of revenge burning in my heart won't be able to be stopped by no one!"

The lines on Playmaker's body started glowing orange as he grasped the top card of his deck. "My turn... DRAW!" he shouted. "This would do. I activate the Spell Card Marker Charge from my hand. Since both of us have a Link Monster in our Extra Monster Zones and they have the same Link Marker amount, I can draw two cards!"

" _He hasn't given up yet_ ," Andal noted. " _But in this situation, he can't make a comeback. I still have my two Continous Traps and Wild Dragon Emperor; I've got this match in the bag..."_

"I activate the Spell Card Twin Twisters!" Playmaker told. "By discarding the last card in my hand, I can destroy two Spell or Trap Cards on the field. I choose to destroy Wild Decision Room and Wild Glaring Eyes!"

[Yes!] Ai shouted as the two Continous Traps burst into particles of light. [Now he won't be able to recover Life Points or to negate our attacks!]

"I activate the effect of Dot Scaper (LV: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/Cyberse/EARTH/Effect) which I discarded," Playmaker stated. "When sent to the graveyard, I can special summon this card back to my field!"

A new little monster composed of cubes appeared on Playmaker's field as its eyes flashed green.

As the two Duelists turned around a corner, they found themselves in front of a giant tornado of Data Storm. Andal managed to avoid being sucked into the tornado and continued going forward on the stream of wind. Playmaker, however, didn't even tried to avoid the tornado and jumped right into it.

Playmaker steadied his D-Board in the middle of the tornado. "Skill activated: STORM ACCESS!" he declared as the lines of his avatar's body started glowing again. The outline of a card formed in front of his extended right arm which he grabbed.

Playmaker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand.

"SEIZE THE WIND PLAYMAKER!" Ai shouted.

A dark silhouette of a humanoid knight-like monster rose from the bottom of the tornado as it braced its arms. It raised a weapon in its hands which seemed like a scythe. The monster jumped into the air as it slashed the Data Storm in two, making it vanish.

Seconds later, Bloody Talker landed back on the stream of wind as he zigzagged on the Data Storm, following Andal. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" he called out as a portal opened in front of him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more Effect Monsters. I set Dot Scaper and Decode Talker in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - **Incode Talker** (Link: 3/Left, Bottom, Top/ATK: 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)!"

A humanoid arm formed out of data: it had silver armor across it while its skin was a pitch-black color with neon red highlights glowing brightly on them. A leg formed next, with the same armor and skin as on its arm. The monster's eye flashed red as a flowing cloak of red data blew in the wind behind it. Incode Talker dashed out the Link Portal as it followed Playmaker.

"A new Cyberse Link Monster..." Andal muttered. "What does it do?"

"I activate the effect of Cynet Defrag in my Graveyard," Playmaker stated. "By paying half my Life Points, I can use this card's effect from my Graveyard. I choose to target Decode Talker and special summon it by equipping it with Cynet Defrag!"

The monster which resembled Incode Talker reappeared on Playmaker's field.

 **Playmaker: LP 100 : 2 = 50**

"I now activate Incode Talker's effect," Playmaker continued. "By destroying Decode Talker which is currently linked to it, Incode Talker gains the destroyed monster's Attack until this turn's End Phase! Circuit Break (Incode Talker: ATK 2300 = 4600)!"

"Battle!" Playmaker cried out pointing forward. "Incode Talker attacks your Wild Dragon Hunter!"

[If this attack connects, he'll take 3600 damage!] Ai told.

"I activate my Skill!" Andel shouted as the lines on his Duel Gazer started glowing. " **Survival Instinct**! When a monster I control is attacked, that monster won't be destroyed by this battle and the damage I take is negated!"

[Oh come no!] Ai snapped. [We were so close! But we aren't done yet!]

"I activate the effect of Parallel Port Armor in my Graveyard!" Playmaker shouted surprising Andal. "By banishing this card, Decode Talker, and Underclock Taker, Incode Talker can declare a second attack this turn!"

"What!?" Andal gasped. "It can attack again!?"

"Go, Incode Talker!" Playmaker cried out. "Last Incode!"

The scythe-holding knight leaped into the air as it raised its weapon. Incode Talker swung its scythe down, cutting Wild Dragon Hunter into two and make Andal fall down his D-Board as he lost the fight.

 **Andal: LP 2700 - 3600 = 0**

 **Winner: Playmaker!**

The teen landed his D-Board on a nearby rooftop where Andal fell.

"What passion..." Andal breathed out as he lay on the virtual ground. "So this is your justice... Playmaker..."

Playmaker stayed silent as he listened to the defeated opponent.

"But I still don't understand... why are you rebelling against the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Three reasons," Playmaker told as he raised three fingers. "First: I don't want any innocent lives being involved in this war. Second: I want to discover what happened ten years ago in the incident called Hanoi Project. Third: after I discover the true culprit, I'm going to put an end to my revenge."

"I see..." Andal muttered as he smiled. "You think the Hanoi Project has something to do with the Knights of Hanoi? The reason why I joined the Hanoi was that I found their objectives to be the right ones..."

"You followed your own justice then," Playmaker pointed out.

"Yeah..." Andal nodded as his body started dissolving into data. "Thank you, Playmaker... I think I've learned something valuable today by this encounter..."

[Well, it's time to eat,] Ai sighed as his monster-like body started emerging from the Duel Disk. He opened his mouth as Andal's data got sucked into him.

"Ai, return," Playmaker told. "We're done here."

[Fine,] Ai pouted as he returned to the Duel Disk.

Playmaker turned around as he started walking away. His body logged out the virtual world, the rays of the setting sun illuminating the spot where he once was.

* * *

 _With Deirdre and Bloody Talker..._

"I hope you aren't going to be a disappointment," Bloody Talker addressed his opponent. "Afterall, this is a Duel of life-and-death, so lets put everything we've got into this Duel!"

"Shut up, you talk too much," Deirdre emotionlessly scold the other. "Let's end this quickly; I have important matters to attend to than Dueling with a kid."

"Aren't you confident," Bloody Talker noted. "Very well, let's start!"

" **Speed Duel**!" the two youths shouted.

 **Deirdre - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"The first turn is mine!" Deirdre announced as she swiped her hand to the side, making four cards materialize in front of her. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon **Sweat Mutant, Honeycomb** (LV: 2/ATK 100/DEF 1600/Insect/DARK/Effect) from my hand in Defense Position!"

A monster resembling a female human with bee parts appeared next to Deirdre as it followed her on the Data Storm.

"By releasing my Honeycomb, I Advance Summon!" Deirdre shouted as her monster vanished. "Appear, Level 6! **Sharp Mutant, Scissor Finger** (LV: 6/ATK 2100/DEF 900/Insect/DARK/Effect)!"

A monster with a human-shaped body and insect parts which resembled a centipede with sharp claws attached to its arms and tail took Honeycomb's place.

"I end my turn."

"Cute monsters you're using there, miss," Bloody Talker chuckled liking the appearance of Deirdre's monsters. "However, mine are much better. Let me show you why. My turn, draw! I normal summon Creeper Dendrache (LV: 1/ATK: 1350/Cyberse) from my hand and activate its effect, sending Creeper Spinete-X from my Deck to the Graveyard. Since I control a "Creeper" monster, I can special summon Creeper Recepier-V (LV: 2/ATK: 950/Cyberse) from my hand!"

Two eerie looking monsters resembling a mix between a machine and an insect appeared beside Bloody Talker with a screech.

"Alright!" Frog cheered as he and Pigeon followed the two Duelists. "Now Bloody Talker-sama has two monsters!"

"Which means he can Link Summon!" Pigeon added.

"Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker smirked as a portal opened in front of him. "The summoning condition is two "Creeper" monsters. I set Creeper Dendrache and Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into orange tornadoes of wind as they entered the Bottom and Right Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (Link 2/Bottom, Right/ATK 2150/Cyberse)!"

The eerie looking axe and sword wielder knight emerged from the portal as it followed its owner.

"I activate the Continous Spell **War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics** ; for what it does, you'll find out soon. I activate the effect of Creeper Gliater in my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "By discarding this card, I revive Spinete-X from my Graveyard! I then activate Crimson Sky's effect: by destroying Spinete-X which is linked to it, I can draw a card. Also, Spinete-X's own effect activates! When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target and destroy a monster on the field!"

"Not happening on my watch!" Deirdre shouted. "I activate Scissor Finger's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I can negate the activation of a Monster Effect in the Graveyard and inflict 400 damage to you! Thereby, you won't be destroying any monsters whatsoever!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Hoh? A counterstrategy against my Creepers?"

"That's right," Deirdre answered her opponent's question. "The effects of all your Creeper monsters resolve in the Graveyard. So as long as I have Scissor Finger on my field, you won't be activating them soon. I, on the other hand, am free to activate them! I activate the other effect of Honeycomb in my Graveyard: when an opponent's Monster Effect has been negated, I can special summon this card!"

The human-bee monster reappeared beside her.

"Well, you were the one who challenged me and Playmaker, so I guess this was to be expected," Bloody Talker pointed out. "Although, don't think this would be enough to defeat me. The effect of my Continous Spell activates! When a "Creeper" monster is destroyed by a card effect, 400 damage is inflicted to you!"

A beam of light shot out the card, hitting Deirdre head on and making her grit her teeth.

 **Deirdre: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Battle!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Crimson Sky, attack Scissor Finger if you may! Scarlet Axe and Blue Sword Slash!"

"I activate the effect of **Shield Mutant, Rebelbug** (LV: 5/ATK 100/DEF 2100/Insect/DARK/Effect) in my hand!" Deirdre abruptly stated. "When a "Mutant" monster I control is attacked, I special summon this card and negate that attack! Then, your monster has its effects negated as long as Rebelbug is on the field!"

Bloody Talker gasped as his Link Monster's attack got stopped by a humanoid-shaped monster which seemed a cross between a male person and a ladybug. The monster screeched as Crimson Sky lost the glow in its veins and its heart stopped beating.

"Tch..." Bloody Talker clicked his tongue. "I end my turn. At this moment, the effect of my monsters in the Graveyard activate: with Spinete-X and Dendrache, both are summoned back to my field in Defense Position, while I add Gliater back to my hand."

"HIS ATTACK WAS STOPPED!" Pigeon shouted alarmed.

"Don't shout idiot!" Frog scold him. "And don't worry! Bloody Talker-sama has a plan!"

"How do you know that?"

"Just believe he does," Frog muttered as sweat run down his face.

"It seems this is as far as you go," Deirdre sneered. "My turn, draw! Let me show you the true potential of a Link Summon. Appear, our future circuit! The summoning condition is two "Mutant" monsters. I set Sweat Mutant, Honeycomb, and Shield Mutant, Rebelbug in the Link Markers!"

A portal opened in front of Deirdre as her monsters entered the Left and Bottom Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - **Sickle Mutant, Scythebanshee** (Link: 2/Left, Bottom/ATK 2000/Insect/DARK/Effect)!"

A mix of a beautiful young woman and a mantis emerged from the portal. The woman's arms ended in long sharp claws, resembling a mantis. Two insect wings sprouted from her back along with a tail.

"Nice monster you got there, but I think you forgot something," Bloody Talker spoke up. "Your monster doesn't have enough Attack to defeat my Crimson Sky. Or do you have something in your hand which can help?"

"If you know the answer why bother asking?" Deirdre sighed in anger. "Since Honeycomb left the field, it's banished. Also, now that Rebelbug isn't on the field anymore, your monster's effects are restored. I now activate the Equip Spell **Mutant's Venom** and equip it to Scythebanshee! With this card, my monster gains 400 Attack (Scythebanshee: ATK 2000 = 2400)!"

"I set a card face-down. Battle! Sickle Mutant, Scythebanshee attacks your Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky! Sharp Cutter!"

The mutant woman easily cut Crimson Sky into pieces with its sharp arms, making it explode and make Bloody Talker's D-Board wobble from the shockwaves.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3600 - 250 = 3350**

"Whenever a monster equipped with Mutant's Venom destroys an opponent's monster by battle or its effect, the equipped monster gains 200 Attack (Scythebanshee: ATK 2400 = 2600)," Deirdre explained. "Battle! Sharp Mutant, Scissor Finger attacks your Spinete-X next! One Hundred Claws Slasher!"

The centipede mutant used the claws on its body and arms to cut Spinete-X into pieces.

"I end my turn," Deirdre concluded. "Do you still intend to fight when your options have been sealed? I suggest you give up so we can speed forward things and end this useless fight."

"Blah, blah, blah, are you done?" Bloody Talker asked his opponent who glared at him. "I'm getting bored by the chit-chat. My turn, draw! First I activate the Spell, Card of Adversity. This lets me draw two cards when you control special summoned monsters while I control none. Next, I activate Gliater's effect in my hand once again, reviving Spinete-X from my Graveyard!"

"Oh no, you don't! I activate Scythebanshee's effect!" Deirdre stated. "When the opponent activates a Monster Effect from the hand or Graveyard, this card negates that effect and my monster gains 200 Attack (Scythebanshee: ATK 2600 = 2800)!"

"Hoh? How interesting..." Bloody Talker muttered. "I haven't had a lock-down Duel for a long time. Let's see if I'm still in shape. I activate the Equip Spell Cynet Defrag from my hand, equipping this card to Crimson Sky in my Graveyard and special summon it! Next, I activate the Continous Spell Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics and special summon Creeper Axout-C (LV 3/ATK 550/Cyberse) from my Deck through its effect!"

The Jack Creeper monster reappeared on Bloody Talker's field along with a new Creeper monster.

"I activate Crimson Sky's effect once again!" Bloody Talker smirked wider. "By destroying Axout-C which is linked to it, I draw a card and you get hit with 400 damage due to my other Continous Spell's effect! Also, Axout-C's effect activates, destroying your Mutant's Venom and return your monster's Attack back to normal (Scythebanshee: ATK 2800 = 2200)!"

 **Deirdre: LP 3600 - 400 = 3200**

"If this was your big comeback, then I must say I'm disappointed," Deirdre told.

"My comeback is only starting!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent! The summoning condition is two "Creeper" monsters. I set Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky and Creeper Dendrache in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into orange tornadoes of wind as they entered the Bottom and Left Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - **Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights** (Link 2/Bottom, Left/ATK 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)!"

The monster which emerged from the portal had a human-shaped body and was covered in silver armor and wore a purple/green cloak around its shoulders. A golden lance attached to its left-wrist and a key-shaped object with a green jewel on its tip attached to the right wrist. A human heart, half rotten and half mechanical, pulsed in the middle of the knight's chest, with purple circuits glowing as the substance, traveled across its body. A single purple eye glowed on the knight's helmet as it gave an inhuman howl.

"A new Link Monster!" Pigeon pointed out.

"And its Attack succeeds Scythebanshee and Scissor Finger's Attack!" Frog added.

"I activate the Spell Card **Link Formation** from my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "With this card, I can special summon a Monster from my Graveyard to a zone a Link Monster on my field points to. I choose to revive Spinete-X from Graveyard under Dusking Heights!"

The four-legged Creeper returned to the field with a screech.

"I activate Dusking Heights!" Bloody Talker stated. "By destroying Spinete-X which is linked to it, I special summon Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky from my Graveyard! I won't activate Spinete-X's effect, however, since you can negate it with Scissor Finger's effect, but I do activate the effect of War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics! When the effect of "Creeper" monster which was destroyed by a card effect wasn't activated, all monsters I control gain 1000 Attack until the End Phase (Dusking Heights: ATK 2300 = 3300) (Crimson Sky: ATK 2150 = 3150)!"

"What!?" Deirdre cried out. "To think you would escape my monster's effect this way! You little - !"

"Battle!" Bloody Talker declared, cutting off his opponent before she could say something inappropriate. "Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights, attack Scissor Finger if you may! Dusk of the Twilight!"

The monster unleashed a stream of spiraling green and purple energy which struck the centipede, destroying it with ease.

 **Deirdre: LP 3200 - 1200 = 2000**

"Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky, time to get your revenge!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Attack Scythebanshee if you may! Scarlet Axe and Blue Sword Slash!"

The Jack Creeper swung both its weapons at the Insect Link Monster which cried in pain as it was destroyed.

 **Deirdre: LP 2000 - 950 = 1050**

"A huge comeback!" Frog cheered.

"Go, go, Bloody Talker-sama!" Pigeon encouraged.

"I end my turn (Dusking Heights: ATK 3300 = 2300) (Crimson Sky: ATK 3150 = 2150)!" the long-haired male chimed. "During the End Phase, I activate my Creeper monsters effects in the Graveyard: I special summon Spinete-X and Axout-C from my Graveyard in Defense Position, thus filling my board, and I add Gliater back to my hand. So what do you think now, miss-Hanoi-chan? I have to say, that was a pretty cool comeback if you take into consideration your Deck revolves around locking down mine."

"YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Deirdre screamed in anger. "To the response of the activation of your Spinete-X's effect from the Graveyard, I banish Sharp Mutant, Scissor Finger from my Graveyard to activates its effect, negating Spenete-X's effect!"

"Oh snap," Bloody Talker muttered as a sweatdrop ran down his face. "Did I make her mad?"

"I shall teach you what happens when you stand in the Hanoi's way AND make me angry!" she yelled. "I activate my Skill: **Sudden Illness**! During the opponent's End Phase, I can destroy a monster you control which didn't activate its Monster Effect this turn! I choose to destroy Crimson Sky which you revived but didn't use its effect afterward!"

Bloody Talker gasped as said monster suddenly exploded into dust.

"My turn!" Deirdre announced. "Draw! First I activate my face-down, **Mutant's Reviving Antidote**! This allows me to special summon a "Mutant" monster from my Graveyard and draw one card if I have 2000 or fewer Life Points. I revive Scythebanshee and draw! Then, since all monsters I control are "Mutant" monsters, I can special summon **Beautiful Mutant, Papillon** (LV: 1/ATK 100/DEF 100/Insect/DARK/Effect) from my hand!"

A charming woman with butterfly wings flew down next to Deirdre as it followed her.

"Appear, our future circuit!" Deirdre shouted as she extended her arm forward, a bright light emitting from her hand as a portal opened before her. "The summoning condition is two or more "Mutant" monsters. I set Sickle Mutant, Scythebanshee and Beautiful Mutant, Papillon in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters entered the Left Bottom, and Bottom-Left Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - **Deadly Mutant, Black Widow** (Link: 3/Left, Bottom, Bottom-Left/ATK 2600/Insect/DARK/Effect)!"

A mix of a beautiful young woman and a spider emerged from the portal. The woman's waist was attached to a spider's gigantic body, giving it a spider-centaur theme.

"Ok, now that's ugly," Bloody Talker pointed out. "I'm not a big fan of spiders. The bee, ladybug, and the butterfly were cool, even the centipede, but this -" he waved his finger at the spider-centaur "- Is not cute."

"Let's see if you play smug after I'm done with you! I activate Papillon's effect from my Graveyard!" Deirdre stated. "When used as Link Material for the summon of a "Mutant" Link Monster, I can revive her from the Graveyard!"

The butterfly woman reappeared beside the giant spider.

"Battle!" Deirdre announced as she turned her D-Board sideways and pointed at her target. "Deadly Mutant, Black Widow attack Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights! Deadly Poison!"

"I activate the effect of Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker shouted. "When a "Creeper" monster I control is attacked, by sending this card to the Graveyard, I end your Battle Phase!"

"Not on my watch! I activate Shield Mutant, Rebelbug's effect in my Graveyard!" Deirdre replied. "When you activate an effect during my turn, by banishing Rebelbug, I negate that effect and send it to the Graveyard if it's a Spell or Trap Card!"

"What!?"

The heterochromatic teen cried out as his Continous Spell burst into particles and Black Widow unleashed a stream of purple poison from its mouth, hitting Dusking Heights and making its body melt before exploding.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3350 - 300 = 3050**

"I... activate Dusking Heights' effect!" Bloody Talker stated after he took damage. "When destroyed by battle, I can add one "Creeper" monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose to return Recepier-V to my hand."

"Black Widow can attack all monsters my opponent controls," Deirdre explained. "Battle! I attack Creeper Axout-C next! Deadly Poison!"

The Deadly Mutant released another wave of purple fluid from its mouth, destroying the remaining monster with ease.

"I'm not done yet," Deirdre spat. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Mutant's Rage**! When an Insect monster I control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, my monster can attack again!"

"WHAT!?" Frog and Pigeon yelled in unison.

"Battle! Black Widow attacks you directly! Deadly Poison!"

"I activate the final effect of War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker quickly stated. "When I'm attacked directly, by sending this card to the Graveyard, I can special summon a "Creeper" monster from my Graveyard. I choose to revive Spinete-X in Defense Position!"

"Useless move!" the Knight of Hanoi member remarked. "Due to Mutant's Rage, my monster can deal piercing damage! So you won't be able to hide behind your monster!"

The spider-centaur unleashed the third wave of poison which hit Creeper Spinete-X and covered the field in smoke. Bloody Talker dashed out the smoke seconds later with his monster by his side.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3050 - 1450 = 1600**

"The monster resurrected with War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics... can't be destroyed by battle this turn..." he muttered seeming injured.

"Today's generation doesn't learn," Deirdre sighed in exasperation as she turned her D-Board to face the road. "I end my turn. My field is perfect and there's nothing you can do; just surrender already! Somebody like you can never hope in defeating me, I, who tasted true pain and solitude in my past, will never lose to a kid like you who thinks he can play the adult in war. Compared to me, you're nothing."

"What... What did you say?" Bloody Talker inquired as he clenched his fists.

"The reason why I joined with the Hanoi was to put an end to this fictional world," Deirdre continued explaining, ignoring her opponent's rising anger. "When I was young, my father worked for the SOL Technology. One day, he invented an amazing program which could've given SOL the key to open Link VRAINS. Mother and I were overjoyed for him: he spent several days and nights in front of a computer screen with nobody's help, shadowing his own family because of his job. When he invented the program, I thought we would be a normal family again, together and happily forever."

"But I was wrong," she told, her face twisting with hatred. "Somebody managed to steal the program and claimed it as their own. All the praise and money went to that person, throwing my family into ruin. My childhood was a nightmare... but I didn't let this weaken me! This gave me the power to move forward and not back down, to the point I became a member of Hanoi! I won't let somebody like you, a kid who doesn't know anything, ruin all I did until now! I'll end this world together with Revolver-sama and open the eyes to everyone about the truth!"

"SHUT UP!"

Bloody Talker, who stayed silent during the speech, screamed at the top of his lungs. He was digging his nails so hard in his palms actual blood started dripping out.

"Don't you dare talk... like you know me!" he shouted as he sent death-glares to his opponent. "You know nothing about me! YOUR childhood a nightmare? Your father didn't give you and your mother the attention you wanted? DON'T EVEN JOKE!"

"When YOU were a kid, did you have to feel the confusion of waking up in a room all by yourself? Did you have to feel the sadness of never seeing your family again? Did you have to Duel every goddamn second just to get something to eat? Did you have to get electrocuted everytime you lost a Duel and get nothing to feed yourself? Did you have to take treatments because of what happened, or to be bullied as a kid and called as a 'freak' for the matter? Do you have to wake up during the nights, drenched in sweat, screaming your lungs out, feeling the pain of being electrocuted as a little kid? ANSWER ME!"

"N...N-No..." Deirdre muttered, slightly taken back.

"THEN DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR CHILDHOOD WAS A NIGHTMARE!"

The teen's cheeks were covered in fresh tears as he spoke. "Playmaker believes and is certain you, Knights of Hanoi, are behind the experiment of ten years ago, so let me enlighten you with something, miss-know-it-all-Hanoi-bastard: as long as I live, my veins will continuously flow with blood filled with anger and sorrow which can only be ceased when I discover the people behind the accident and me, myself, WILL KILL THEM! Everybody who stands in my way shall feel endless pain and despair far worse than the one I experienced as a kid!"

A card materialized in front of Bloody Talker's Duel Disk. "MY TURN!" he yelled, drawing his card in utter anger. "Since I control a "Creeper" monster, I can special summon Recepier-V from my hand! Then, I normal summon Gliater from my hand! I also activate Cynet Defrag's effect in my Graveyard: I pay half my Life Points ( **LP 1600: 2 = 800** ) to activate this card's first effect, special summoning Crimson Sky in my Extra Monster Zone by equipping it with this card!"

"Now his Life Points are less than 1000..." Deirdre gulped.

As the three Creepers appeared on his field as a giant tornado of Data Storm emerged from between the buildings. Deirdre managed to avoid being sucked into the tornado and continued going forward on the stream of wind. Bloody Talker, however, didn't even tried to avoid the tornado and dashed right into it.

Bloody Talker steadied his D-Board in the middle of the tornado. "Skill activated: STORM ACCESS!" he declared as the lines of his avatar's body started glowing. The outline of a card formed in front of his extended right arm which he grabbed.

"I'LL DESTROY EVERYONE IN MY WAY!" the teen vowed as a dark silhouette of a humanoid female-like monster rose from the bottom of the tornado. Several wings extended from its back and the monster used them to slash the Data Storm in two, making it vanish.

Seconds later, Bloody Talker landed back on the stream of wind. "Appear, my new Circuit which connects to my soul!" he called out as a portal opened in front of him. "The summoning condition is two or more Non-Token Monsters. I set Creeper Spinete-X, Creeper Recepier-V, and Creeper Gliater in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters screeched as they entered the Bottom, Right, and Top Link Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Endless carousel of emotions, become the wings of the crying maiden and soar in this fictional world! Link 3 - **Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale** (Link 3/Bottom, Right, Top/ATK 2000/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)!"

A mechanical female body emerged from the portal as several rainbow-colored wings extended from its back. The monster didn't have a visible mouth, only two ocean-blue glowing eyes. Some stripes of green data flowed on the monster's body as its eyes flashed blue and followed Bloody Talker and Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky.

"I equip my monster with this: **Corrupted Hearts of the Star Relics**!" the teen stated as his monster's wings started turning black, losing their beautiful colors. "By banishing a "Creeper" monster in my Graveyard, Fanatic Nightingale becomes immune to your Monster Effects for this turn!"

"What did you say!?" Deirdre cried out alarmed. "Curse you... now I can't use Deadly Widow's effect on your monster... to think you had a card like that in your Deck..."

"I activate Fanatic Nightingale's effect," said Bloody Talker as his lips curved into a smirk. "By destroying Crimson Sky which is linked to her, all other face-up monsters except Fanatic Nightingale have their effects negated and she gains 1000 Attack for each monster which's effects were negated! Dismal Oblation!"

"NO!" Deirdre shouted with terror evident in her eyes.

The Crying Child of Solitude took Crimson Sky's helmet between its hands as it placed its forehead on the Jack Creeper's head. Seconds later, Crimson Sky's body started disintegrating into light orbs; Fanatic Nightingale then raised its hands in the air - and quickly threw them downwards, aiming at the enemy's monsters. The lights orb shot in that direction like comets, crashing into the human-insect hybrids, making them cry in pain as their powers faded.

"Two monsters' effects were negated," Bloody Talker said in glee. "So Fanatic Nightingale gains 2000 Attack (Fanatic Nightingale: ATK 2000 = 4000). Also, due to Corrupted Hearts of the Star Relics, whenever the equipped monster destroys a "Creeper" through its effect, it gains an additional 200 Attack boost (Fanatic Nightingale: ATK 4000 = 4200) and there's more! When Crimson Sky is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can reduce the Attack of a monster on the field to zero; my choice, of course, is your Link Monster (Black Widow: ATK 2600 = 0)!"

"H-How vicious..." Deirdre stuttered. "It negates its effects, reduces its Attack to zero, all while it powers up itself... it's literally a monster..."

"I-If Bloody Talker-sama attacks now..." Frog spoke up.

"H-He'll win!" Pigeon exclaimed.

"Time to finish you for good!" the long-haired male smirked even wider. "Battle! Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale attack Deadly Mutant, Black Widow! Lachrymose End!"

The winged-maiden opened its wings wide as black feathers started raining down from them, striking everything on Deirdre's field and herself. The Hanoi member cried out in pain as she fell from her D-Board and landed on a nearby rooftop.

 **Deirdre: LP 1050 - 4200 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

The teen jumped down from his D-Board and landed next to Deirdre's dissolving body.

"D-Damn you..." she mumbled. "To think... all my years of progress... would be demolished by somebody like you...! One day... I'll get my revenge... just you wait!"

"Good luck with that," Bloody Talker grimaced. "Maybe next time you'll do better and actually manage to defeat me."

"G-Go to Hell..." was Deirdre's final words before she vanished.

"Hell... I've already been there... and I'm still living there..." Bloody Talker snorted and logged out.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I wanted to give my new OCs their own reasons to 'why' they joined the Hanoi in the first place. As Andal said, he joined them because he thought their ideas were the right ones, Deirdre, on the other hand, wanted to put an end to Link VR because of what happened during her childhood. It won't be the last time we see these two.**

 **I also added Kioku/Bloody Talker going mad after he heard Deirdre complaining about her childhood, which in comparison to Kioku or Yusaku's was far less horrible. The new monster which Kioku obtained with Storm Access has a long story: while I was thinking about what effect to have the monster possess, I watched a Kamishiro Rio fanmade Duel on Youtube and after the video, I thought "Why not counter an Effect-Negating-Effect with an Effect-Negating-Effect?"**

 **I wanted the monster to have an appearance similar to Rio's since she was the one to inspire me with the idea, so I used one of my favorite bird (Nightingale) as the basis. I don't know why, but I really wanted to invent a female-monster.**

 **Since Bloody Talker gained Fanatic Nightingale, I gave Playmaker Incode Talker so only he holds "code Talker" monsters.**

 **As always, see you next time!**

* * *

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Yusaku (Playmaker):**

 **\- Quick Circuit**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 Link Monster using monsters you control as Materials._

 **\- VOR Jet** (LV: 4/ATK: 600/DEF: 500/Cyberse/WIND/Effect)

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only special summon 1 "VOR Jet" per turn this way. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When a Cyberse monster battles with an opponent's monster, you can activate one of these effects:_

 _\- Your monster gains 600 DEF. These changes last until the end of Damage Step._

 _\- Your monster gains 600 ATK. These changes last until the end of Damage Step._

 _\- Trivia: VHF Omni Directional Radio Range (VOR) is a type of short-range radio navigation system for aircraft._

 **\- NDB Submarine** (LV: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1300/Cyberse/WATER/Effect)

 _When your opponent declares an attack on a Cyberse monster: Special Summon this card from your hand and negate that attack. All battle damage you take involving Cyberse monsters is halved. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY and target a Cyberse monster you control: This turn, all battle damage you take involving that monster is halved._

 _\- Trivia: A non-directional (radio) beacon (NDB) is a radio transmitter at a known location, used as an aviation or marine navigational aid._

 **\- Incode Talker** (Link: 3/Left, Bottom, Top/ATK: 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Effect)

 _2+ Effect monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on a zone this card points to: Destroy that monster and apply one of the following effects:_

 _-This card gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster destroyed by this effect until the end of the turn_ _but only this monster can attack this turn_ _._

 _-_ _Another monster in a zone this card points to gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster destroyed by this effect until the end of the turn_ _but only that monster can attack this turn._

 **Used by Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Link Formation**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 monster in your GY: Special Summon that target to a zone where a Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "Link Formation" per turn._

 **\- War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Whenever a "Creeper" monster is destroyed by a card effect, inflict 400 damage to the opponent. When a "Creeper" monster was destroyed by a card effect but its effect wasn't activated from the GY: All monsters you currently control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase. When you're attacked directly, send this card to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Creeper" monster from your GY. This turn, that monster can't be destroyed by battle._

 **\- Corrupted Hearts of the Star Relics**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Cyberse DARK Link Monster. If the equipped monster destroys a "Creeper" monster by its effect: It gains 200 ATK. When this card is equipped to a monster, or during your Standby Phases, you can banish 1 "Creeper" monster from your GY: This turn, the equipped monster is unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects. When this card leaves the field: Special Summon as many of your "Creeper" monsters which were banished by this card's effect as possible._

 **\- Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights** (Link 2/Bottom, Left/ATK 2300/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)

 _2 "Creeper" monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 monster in a zone this card points to: Destroy that target. Then, if you destroyed a "Creeper" monster this way, special summon 1 "Creeper" monster from your GY or Deck. When this card is destroyed by battle, target 1 "Creeper" monster in your GY: Add that target to your hand. When this card is destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, you can target 1 "Creeper" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can only use these two effects once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted and merged form of "Jack Knights of the Green Heights" and "Purple Dusk". This card's ATK is equal to the sum of the other two's ATK cut in half._

 **\- Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale** (Link 3/Bottom, Right, Top/ATK 2000/Cyberse/DARK/Link/Effect)

 _2 or more non-Token monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster in a zone this card points to, and if you do that, negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field until the End Phase. Then, this card gains 1000 ATK for each monster which's effects were negated this way. This boost lasts until the end of the next turn's End Phase. (Quick Effect): Once per turn, this card can't be destroyed. When this effect is applied, this card gains 200 ATK._

 **Used by Andal:**

 **\- Survival Instinct**

 _Skill_

 _Activate when a monster you control is attacked. That monster won't be destroyed by this battle and negate any damage you take during that battle._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Daggers Man** (LV 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1400/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect)

 _Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would take from a battle involving this card. This card can't be destroyed by battle once_ _each turn_ _._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Archer** (LV 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1500/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect)

 _When this card is_ _N_ _ormal or_ _S_ _pecial_ _S_ _ummoned:_ _C_ _hange the battle position of_ _1_ _monster your opponent controls. Banish this card from_ _your GY_ _:_ _1_ _monster_ _on the field_ _loses 1000 ATK_ _and DEF. You can only activate this effect_ _if you control a "Wild Dragon"._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Hunter** (LV: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect)

 _This card can attack your opponent directly_ _but all battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved_ _._ _A Link Monster which used this card as material gains this effect:_

 _\- All battle damage you take involving this card is halved._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Sage** (LV: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect)

 _If this card is in your hand: You can reveal 1 other "Wild Dragon" monster in your hand; Special Summon this card._ _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Add 1 "Wild" card from your deck to your hand._

 **-** **Wild Dragon King** (LV 6/ATK 2400/DEF 1800/EARTH/Dinosaur/Effect)

 _"Wild Dragon" monsters you control can't be destroyed by battle. As long as this card is face-up on the field_ _, a_ _ll "Wild Dragon" monsters_ _you control_ _gain 300 ATK, except this card._

 **-** **Wild Draw**

 _N_ _ormal_ _S_ _pell_

 _Draw 1 card from your Deck for every "Wild Dragon" monster you control (Max. 2)_ _._ _You can only activate 1 "Wild Dragon" per turn._

 **-** **Wild Decision Room**

 _C_ _ontinous_ _T_ _rap_

 _If you don't control a "Wild Dragon" monster, negate this card's effects_ _._ _During your opponent's Main Phase 1 and 2, w_ _hen_ _they S_ _pecial_ _S_ _ummons a monster(s): You can gain LP equal to the total ATK of those monsters._

 **-** **Wild Glaring Eyes**

 _C_ _ontinous_ _T_ _rap_

 _If you don't control a "Wild Dragon" monster, negate this card's effects_ _. When your opponent declares an attack_ _on a "Wild Dragon" monster_ _,_ _you can_ _activate this effect: Negate that attack._ _You can only use this effect once per turn._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Emperor** (Link: 3/Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right/ATK: 2600/EARTH/Dinosaur/Link/Effect)

 _2 or more "Wild Dragon" monsters_

 _This card and_ _"Wild Dragon" monsters_ _this card points to_ _cannot be destroyed by battle_ _or card effects_ _. Double any damage your opponent takes from battles involving "Wild Dragon" monsters._

 **Used by Deirdre:**

 **\- Sudden Illness**

 _Skill_

 _Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. If your opponent controls a monster which didn't activate its Monster Effect this turn, destroy that monster (your choice if one or more)._

 **\- Sweat Mutant, Honeycomb** (LV: 2/ATK 100/DEF 1600/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon this card in Defense Position (from your hand). When the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect was negated: Special Summon this card from your GY but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Sweat Mutant, Honeycomb" once per turn._

 **\- Sharp Mutant, Scissor Finger** (LV: 6/ATK 2100/DEF 900/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Monster Effect from the GY, you can negate that effect and inflict 400 damage to the opponent. (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Monster Effect from the GY, banish this card from your GY: Negate that effect._

 **\- Shield Mutant, Rebelbug** (LV: 5/ATK 100/DEF 2100/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _When a "Mutant" monster you control is attacked: Special Summon this card (from your hand) and negate the attack. Then, target 1 monster your opponent controls: It has its effects negated as long as this card is face-up on the field. (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates an Effect during your turn, banish this card from your GY: Negate that effect. If you negate a Spell or Trap Card's effect this way, send that card to the GY._

 **\- Sickle Mutant, Scythebanshee** (Link: 2/Left, Bottom/ATK 2000/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _2 "Mutant" monsters_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Monster Effect from the hand or GY, you can negate that effect. Then, this card gains 200 ATK. Insect monsters this card points to can't be destroyed by battle._

 **\- Mutant's Venom**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to an Insect monster. Every monster the equipped monster battles with has its effects negated. The equipped monster gains 400 ATK and when it destroys an opponent's monster by battle or its effect, it gains 200 ATK._

 **\- Mutant's Reviving Antidote**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target 1 "Mutant" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target but negate its effects. Then, draw 1 card from your Deck if you have 2000 or less LP. You can only activate one "Mutant's Reviving Antidote" per turn._

 **\- Beautiful Mutant, Papillon** (LV: 1/ATK 100/DEF 100/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _If all monsters you control are "Mutant" monsters: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the summon of a "Mutant" Link Monster: Special Summon this card from the GY._

 **\- Deadly Mutant, Black Widow** (Link: 3/Left, Bottom, Bottom-Left/ATK 2600/Insect/DARK/Effect)

 _2 or more "Mutant" monsters_

 _(Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Monster Effect: Tribute 1 Insect monster this card points to; Negate that effect and destroy that monster. Then, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls._

 **-** **Mutant's Rage**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When an Insect monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Your monster can attack again in a row. This turn, if that monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **Volume 2: The war to save the Star Relics...**

The "Star Chalice" group, Ib, Imbuk, Ningirsu, Auram, and Lee, marched until they arrived at the second Star Relic: the World Armor, destroyer of evil spirits, the relic which gives us humans courage and bravery to fight.

However, when they arrive at this destination by the leading light of the World Chalice, the first relic found by them, they noticed an ancient parasite lurking between the World Armor's shadows: the Crawlers.

 **(A/N: this event is shown in the image of Shadows Creeping on the Star Relic and the Star Relic they find is Star Relic - "Star Armor".)**

The Crawlers are ancient mechanisms created by Tierra, the Star-Creator God during his slumber in the "Core". The Crawler's have only one purpose: devour all the light in existence and leave nothing but darkness which then Tierra would replace with new light after his resurrection.

The Star Chalice team, under Lee's pleads, chose to eliminate the Crawlers infecting the Star Relic.

 **(A/N: this event is shown in the image of Battle for the Star Relics.)**

Imbuk, grew from a hatchling to an adult dragon during the journey so he helped defeat the Crawlers. Ib, Ningirsu, and Auram also gained more experience and potentials like Imbuk, and they all stood up against the new enemy.

 **(A/N: the said monsters 'evolved' into their Link Monster forms.)**

As the two sides clashed one against the other, the Star Chalice seemed to be losing: they were only four battling non-stop against an army of parasites, having a disadvantage in number. Just as they were being cornered, seven pillars of light shot down from the sky: seven mechanical entities descended onto the battlefield.

 **(A/N: this event is shown in the image of Star Relic's Puppets.)**

The Crawlers seemed hypnotized by the entities' light and they started attacking them instead of the Star Chalice. Another reason for why they changed targets was because the newly arrived mechanisms' light source was the same Sophia, the Star-Creator Goddess uses. Since the latter was the one to imprison Tierra into the "Core", the Crawlers saw the entities as a large threat to their creator's return.

They called themselves "Jack Knights", the protectors of light under Sophia's orders. The Jack Knights immediately attacked the Crawlers and managed to destroy them, thus saving the Star Chalice from defeat and possible death.

Once their job was done, the Jack Knights started departing. However, they took notice of the Star Chalice group and for an unknown reason, they trapped Ib into a sphere of energy and captured her, leaving our remaining heroes shouting her name in vain as she was brought away from them.

 **(A/N: this event is shown in the image of Trap Crawling on Star Relics.)**


	3. Idol VS Hacker

**After this chapter, there won't be the extra mini-chapter because of the new card, Star Relic Inheritor, kinda confused me. I thought those two archetypes were enemies, but in the artwork, they seem to help each other. I'll hold off the mini-stories until we discover more about this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards.**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

Revolver was both annoyed and happy at the same time. It's very strange to feel a negative and positive emotion at the same time, but that's what was happening to the Hanoi leader.

He was annoyed because Bloody Talker and Playmaker managed to win - both of them, much to his joy - against his subordinates, Deirdre and Andal.

He was happy because he knows the two Duelists are tough opponents, and now he himself wants to defeat them.

Revolver never felt like this. From the moment he was selected as a leader by his father, he knew this 'job' comes with great responsibility and power, and if you can't control it, you automatically lose before the game even started.

Bloody Talker and Playmaker are strong, both in Duels and in spirit.

Bloody Talker, a young youth - by his avatar's appearance he's a youth, Revolver doesn't know if that's the case in reality and he doesn't care in the first place - is the most annoying of the two. His "Creeper" monsters are troublesome, with their combos, this deck becomes a killing machine.

Playmaker, another young youth - the same thing said above - is the stronger between the two. His deck is quite the tricky one, especially those continuous Link-Summoning-plays, and its user is a messiah of revenge, meaning he'll do whatever he can to defeat the Knights of Hanoi.

Revolver's desire to fight the two is rising by the second, and he fears he might lose focus on his job because of this.

But he can't show fear to his subordinates. His father taught him this: a leader must never show fear or hesitation before its soldiers.

And that's what Revolver is going to and is already doing.

"Ah, Revolver-sama! There you are!"

Revolver sighed in his mind. _And there's this person surrounded by question marks._ "What is it, Orion?"

Orion, a tall young man with spiky violet hair and silver strands. His attire consisted of a white jumpsuit with yellow highlights. A black colored Duel Disk with purple accents was tied around his right wrist. His eyes were a piercing yellow color, like Revolver's. However, the Hanoi leader's eyes burned with duty, Orion's eyes glowed with malice and trickery.

"I come with good news," Orion said after a polite bow. "Dr. Kogami has finished inventing a prototype of our little Virus Program."

"I see," Revolver simply said.

"It's quite the shame, you know sir," Orion resumed speaking. "Our Empress, along with her little friend, Andal the Collector, both lost. If this goes on, we might actually lose this fight over the A.I."

"That isn't your concern, Orion," Revolver coldly told. "Leave that problem to me. I underestimated Bloody Talker and Playmaker, but next time, they won't escape my fury."

"Well said sir," Orion praised with a mocking smirk. "I do believe you will. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend. Goodbye."

Orion's existence vanished from the dark room, leaving Revolver alone.

"To attend?" Revolver sneered. "You never do your work, Orion. You manipulate others into doing your tasks and you follow your own agenda. Not for nothing your Hanoi's 'Hoaxer'."

* * *

 **Turn 3:**

 **Idol VS Hacker!**

* * *

 _In Den City: Den Academy (inside class)..._

"Today, you'll be working in groups of two!" the teacher shouted as she pointed to the whiteboard with a metal rod. "You'll be making a research on the history of computers. Here is the list of the groups."

Kioku rolled his eyes as he searched for his name on the list. He hates working in groups, simply because other people slow him down: 'sorry, I forgot to make my part', or 'sorry but I didn't have time to do my work', or, Kioku's most favourite one, 'I didn't have Internet connection last night, sorry.'

Help only dragged Kioku down into a pit of anger towards his classmates and teachers.

But hey! Maybe this time he'll work with somebody who has a little brain.

His eyebrows furrowed as he read the name next to his. "Zaizen... Aoi...?"

"Hi, nice to meet you."

Kioku turned towards the greeter, seeing a girl sitting down next to his seat. She was a fair-skinned young woman with light brown hair in a bob-cut and amber eyes. She wore the school's usual uniform.

"You're Zaizen Aoi?"

Aoi nodded as she swiped her fingers on her tablet. "Yes, I assume you're Ketsueki Kioku. Before we start working, I'd like to point out both of us have to do our part in this project, so I hope you'll do your part like I do mine."

"Oh? Saint words those are my dear. Did it happen to you as well? Your partner didn't do his part of the project saying they didn't have time while in the meantime they were in Link VRAINS Dueling all night long? Did revenge taste sweet the next day when you kicked his butt in a Duel in Link VR?"

Aoi couldn't help but smile. "Well, it certainly did. I guess it happened to you as well."

"And it was sweet like Heaven, but tasted sour as Hell to my opponents."

Aoi giggled under her breath. Yes, it happened a lot of times.

Having her brother, Zaizen Akira, who is LOS Technology's security manager, she can look into - with good intentions, of course - Link VR's account files and discover her target. Since she was secretly Blue Angel, it was very easy to lure out any Duelist she wanted, thus allowing her to get revenge on those people.

"Ok, you got me," Aoi sighed as placed her tablet down and turned her full attention to Kioku. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, it's obvious. Drop the act. Is it a new Duel Disk perhaps? Or a job at SOL after you graduate?"

"Uhhh... my Duel Disk is good as it is, thank you. Working at SOL isn't really my idea of a future."

"Then what is it?"

"Sorry, but I really don't understand where this conversation is leading to," Kioku admitted confused.

"I'm Zaizen Aoi," the girl muttered annoyed. "It's obvious."

"I don't follow."

"I'm Zaizen Akira's sister-in-law. My brother is the current Security Manager of SOL Technology. The only reason why people come near me is because of this. Tell me what you want so we can get over this."

"Oh. Well, I don't want anything, thank you for the offer."

Aoi blinked twice. "Pardon?"

"I don't understand why you automatically assume I want something from you," Kioku sneered. "I have my problems and you have yours. You said sister-in-law, right? I may not know how that feels, but I do know what living in an orphanage with no memory of your past feels like. We're two students who have their paths crossed by a group project. Right?"

"Y... Y-Yes..."

Aoi was shocked: this is the very first time somebody actually said they don't want anything from her. The first time somebody doesn't want to use her for personal gain.

What's going to surprise her next? Pigs flying above Den City?

"Good. Now returning to the topic: what do you wanna do? The research and write part, or the research photos and print part?"

* * *

 _Time Skip: After an hour..._

"I want this project finished for this Friday!" the teacher told before she left the classroom.

Kioku sighed as he gathered his things and stood up from his chair. "I'll finish my part for tomorrow so you can see it and make changes to it if you want."

"Kioku, wait!"

Kioku raised an eyebrow as he turned around to look at Aoi. "I... thank you... for not caring about who I am. You... are the first to ever do this."

"Of course I care who you are," Kioku laughed, much to the girl's confusion. "You are Aoi, that is your first name and who you are. Zaizen is your second name and that is little importance to me."

His next words pierced through Aoi like a sharp sword.

"I believe in you, Aoi, and not in Zaizen Aoi."

"I..." Aoi smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kioku. For being the first to believe in me."

Kioku's eyebrows furrowed. "Aoi, are you a Duelist?"

"Um... yes. Why?"

"Idiot," Kioku sighed. "I'm not the first to believe in you. Your deck is."

"E-Eh?"

"Every single card in your deck believes in you if you know it or not. You should be thanking them, not me," he said before taking his leave, leaving Aoi to stare at the spot where he once sat.

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

"Doesn't this look lovely?"

Kioku asked no one as he stared at his computer's screen. His now updated "Creeper" deck was on the screen, showing his newest additions. Apart from the obtain Hex Welchia Dragon and Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale with Data Storm, a couple of new "Creeper" and Cyberse-Type support cards were added while old ones were taken out.

With the Knights of Hanoi running around Link VRAINS, making changes to his deck won't hurt, since the enemy could easily create decks with the sole purpose of defeating his own, just how Deirdre and Andal did.

Kioku's hands balled into fists at the remainder of the female Knight of Hanoi: she joined the Hanoi to get revenge for her father who didn't give her attention during her childhood.

What an egocentric woman.

It's true she wanted to get revenge for her father's stolen program, but this desire was driven by a hole in her heart, namely being the fact she didn't get the spotlight she wanted from her father. By destroying SOL and Link VR she would've filled this hole and continue with her life.

"She doesn't know anything about true pain..."

Kioku found himself whisper in anger and sadness. Unlike his childhood, Deirdre's could be considered a paradise. She still had parents who watched her, unlike Kioku who was closed into a white box and held captive.

But enough of that!

Just like Playmaker said, Kioku can't always be thinking about the future of past, he also has to live in the present.

Kioku's phone buzzed. The teen grunted as he looked at who wrote him: 'Frog-chan'.

Now this made his day better!

As he read the letter, Kioku immediately closes his Deck File and opened Frog's broadcast.

[Playmaker! Duel me!] the happy voice of Blue Angel shouted through the screen. By what Frog-chan told him, Blue Angel appeared out of the blue - no pun intended there - and challenged Playmaker to a Duel.

[There you go!] the MC shouted as he pointed to the sky. [Blue Angel made a public challenge! If he doesn't accept he isn't a man! Show up, Playmaker!]

Kioku chuckled like a child as he stared at the screen. "Heeeeh, this is interesting!" he laughed as a newly sent message to Frog could be seen: 'Don't leave from that spot, Frog-chan, Pigeon-chan' with an angry Emoji beside it.

" _Leaving Blue Angel alone would be dangerous_ ," he thought. " _The Knights of Hanoi could make their move, better not leaving her alone for the time being_."

* * *

 _In Link VR: City Area..._

Blue Angel was getting frustrated as Playmaker wasn't showing up.

" _Damn it! What's taking so long!?_ " she thought as she clenched her fists. " _If he doesn't show up, then I won't be able to prove my brother I'm capable of handling myself!_ _Zaizen Aoi, think: Playmaker isn't the type of person to lose his temper quickly, so using words to anger him is no option... other ways, other ways - WAIT I GOT IT!_ "

"Very well, Playmaker!" Blue Angel giggled as she pointed to the camera on top of a bird avatar who was filming her. "I see you're not the man I thought you were. It seems you lost this chance to Duel me, so I, Blue Angel, officially declare that I won against you by absence!"

"All my fans out there, rest assured!" she continued, spreading her arms wide. "I won't be leaving you today without a Duel! If Playmaker doesn't fight me, then let's ask his new friend, Bloody Talker! That right! Bloody Talker, I challenge you to a Duel!"

[What's this!?] the MC shouted. [Blue Angel challenged Bloody Talker! Everyone, don't look away now, because this just got interesting!]

"So Bloody Talker, what's it gonna be!?" demanded Blue Angel. "Are you a man... or a chicken!"

"I'm neither of those two, my dear," a voice spoke up from above Blue Angel. The Charisma Duelist looked up to see the hacker sitting on a pipe above her. Bloody Talker smiled down at her. "I am a hacker who accepts your challenge!"

[HE ACCEPTED!] the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. [Bloody Talker versus Blue Angel is about to start, so c'mon everybody! Don't miss even a second of this historical showdown! A devil versus an angel! Good or evil? Who will win!?]

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

"Hoh? Very interesting," Revolver mused with a smile.

Blue Angel eliciting Bloody Talker for a Duel? Great opportunity for the Hanoi leader to gather more information on the mysterious hacker's strategies and power.

"I think we can use her, Revolver-sama," Specter, who was standing behind Revolver, told.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Revolver nodded as his eyes were glued to the screen. "But let's see how this Duel plays out, I'm intrigued. In the meantime, tell Orion to prepare himself for a very special Duel..."

* * *

 _In Link VR: City Area..._

A strong current of wind blew past the two Duelists as the Data Storm arrived at their location. The two jumped in the air as their respective D-Boards dashed past them. Bloody Talker landed on his, while Blue Angel winked to the watchers as she dashed past the hacker.

" **Speed Duel**!" the two youths shouted.

 **Blue Angel - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

[Love Blue!] the crowd outside Link VR cheered. [Love Blue! Angel! Angel! Blue Angel!]

Blue Angel smiled wide as she winked. "Thank you, everyone! Not to disappoint my fans, I'll be taking the first turn!"

[Ready go go!]

"To start my turn," she told before gently swiping her arm to the side, making four cards appear in front of her. "I normal summon Trickstar Candina (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400/LV: 4)!"

Said monster formed beside her as it giggled while waving its hands to the crowd. Candina was a young woman in a yellow dress and held a megaphone in its hand.

"When Candina in normal summoned, I can add any "Trickstar" card from my deck to my hand! I choose to add Trickstar Light Stage which I'll activate right away! When Light Stage is activated, I can add any "Trickstar" monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Trickstar Lilybell (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000/LV: 2). When this monster is added to my hand outside of drawing it, I can special summon Lilybell from my hand!"

A new Trickstar formed by her side as it held up its giant bell, making it chime playfully. Lilybell was a young woman, and wore a short-pink dress and had its hair combed in two pigtails.

Blue Angel winked as she held a card between her fingers. "By returning a "Trickstar" monster back to my hand, namely Candina, I can special summon Trickstar Lycoris (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3) from my hand!"

Lycoris flew down to her field as Candina vanished in light. This Trickstar was also a young woman, but it wore a red and black dress while holding a golden sword in its hand.

"Returning Candina to your hand... you plan on searching other cards during your next turn?"

"That's right!" Blue Angel giggled at her opponent's question. "Since I'm Dueling you from all people, don't mind if I go a little serious now! Come out! The Circuit of dreams and hope!"

The idol extended her hand into the air as it glowed. A Circuit Portal opened above her and she entered the portal together with her monsters. Blue Angel turned around to face the portal. "The summoning condition is a Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster; I set Trickstar Lilybell in the Link Marker!"

Said monster turned into a beam of light as it entered the Bottom Marker, causing it to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear: Link 1 - Trickstar Bloom (Light/Fairy/Link 1/Effect/ATK 100/Bottom), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

A fair-skinned young woman, wearing a green and yellow dress, a little brown witch-hat, two fairy wings, and holding a broom decorated with a flower appeared as it existed the Circuit Portal with Blue Angel.

[What's this!?] the MC shouted surprised. [Blue Angel just Link Summoned on her first turn! This isn't going to be an easy ride for Bloody Talker!]

"You can say that again!" Blue Angel giggled as she pointed at her monster. "Trickstar Bloom's effect activates when Link Summoned: the opponent draws one card! However, don't be relieved because my combo is yet to start! I activate Trickstar Lycoris' effect: when the opponent adds cards to their hand, Lycoris inflicts 200 damage to you for each! With one, that's 200 damage!"

The moment Bloody Talker drew his card, Lycoris pointed its sword at him. The Trickstar unleashed a beam of light, hitting the hacker in the chest.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"When a "Trickstar" monster inflicts battle or effect damage to the opponent," Blue Angel explained. "Trickstar Light Stage deals an additional 200 points of damage!"

The Field Spell materialized beside the idol as a green beam erupted from it, washing over the hacker.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3800 - 200 = 3600**

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Blue Angel shouted. "When the opponent adds cards to their hand outside their Draw Phase, I can activate **Trickstar Betrayal** from my hand! This Quick-Play Spell will banish the added cards to your hand, while I can draw two new ones from my deck since I control a "Trickstar" Link Monster!"

"How annoying," commented Bloody Talker. "Allowing me to draw a card just to banish it and gain access to benefits. A real angel isn't that cruel."

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Blue Angel called out. "Now let's see what you got, Bloody Talker!"

"Then it's my turn, draw!" the hacker declared on cue but got interrupted by Blue Angel right away.

"At this moment, Trickstar Lycoris' effect activates! With it, you get hit with 200 damage, plus an additional 200 with Light Stage!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3600 - 200 - 200 = 3200**

"Instead of dealing large amounts of damage, she constantly cuts away small amounts of Life Points," noted Bloody Talker, but his lips curved into a wide grin nonetheless. "That won't be enough to defeat me though! I activate a Field Spell from my hand: **Creeping Seeds on the Star Relics**!"

"What!?" Blue Angel gasped in surprise. "A Field Spell!? You never used one of those before!"

"This is a newly made addition to my deck," Bloody Talker explained. "And I have many more tricks up my sleeve! Through my Field Spell's effect, when activated, I can select a "Creeper" monster which is in my deck, and activate one of three effects. I choose the first one, allowing me to special summon the selected monster! Appear, Creeper Spinete-X (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 350/LV: 3)!"

A Field Spell Card materialized beside the hacker as said monster emerged from it with a screech.

"Thanks to my Field Spell's other effect, all "Creeper" monsters I control gain 250 Attack and Defense Points (Spinete-X: ATK 350 = 600/DEF: 2050 = 2300)," Bloody Talker explained. "Next, since I control a "Creeper" monster, I can special summon Creeper Receiper-V (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 950 = 1200/DEF: 1150 = 1400/LV: 2) from my hand! Lastly, I normal summon Creeper Axout-C from my hand (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 550 = 800/DEF: 1750 = 2000/LV: 3)!"

Two new Creepers appeared beside Spinete-X, each of them giving a screech as their single red eye focused on the idol.

" _This is bad_ ," Blue Angel thought as a cold sweat-drop ran down her cheek. " _Before coming to Link VRAINS I rewatched Playmaker and Bloody Talker's Duel. I know both their decks somewhat, but if Bloody Talker made some changes to his deck, who knows what's coming my way..._ "

"Continous Trap Card activate!" Blue Angel quickly called out. " **Trickstar Riot**! With this card, whenever you Normal or Special Summon a monster, you get hit with 200 damage for each monster you're currently controlling! With three, that's 900 points of damage!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3200 - 900 = 2300**

"Then, all "Trickstar" monsters I control gain Attack equal to the dealt damage, in this case, 900 until the end of this turn (Lycoris: ATK 1600 = 2500; Bloom: ATK: 100 = 1000)!"

"Good move, but this effect can be only used once per turn," Bloody Talker brushed his outfit from dust. "So you won't be activating it anytime soon. Now, where was I? Oh yeah; appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!"

Bloody Talker smirked as a Circuit Portal opened in front of him. He entered it together with his monsters. Bloody Talker turned around to face the portal. "The summoning conditions are two Creeper monsters. I set Creeper Spinete-X and Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom Marker, causing it to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - **Imduk, the Creeper Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Link 2/Effect/ATK 850 = 1100/Bottom, Top), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

A new monster formed in the portal: it was a dragon with two insect-like wings, purple veins across its dark-green scales, and a red visor across its head. The dragon roared several times as if it was in pain before leaving the portal together with its owner. Imbuk roared once again at Blue Angel as it bared its fangs and metal claws at her.

"He even has a new Link Monster?" Blue Angel whispered as fear started to burn in her heart. "This can't be good..."

"Now let's battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Imbuk, unleash your rage upon Trickstar Lycoris! GO! Stream of Horror!"

"Are you crazy!?" Blue Angel shouted confused. "Your monster has way less Attack Points than my Lycoris, so why-"

She didn't finish her sentence as realization crashed down on her.

"It must have an effect!" she gasped.

"Bingo! At this moment, Imbuk's effect activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "When this sweetheart battles with an opponent's monster, by destroying a monster Imbuk points to, your monster is destroyed before the Damage Step can even start, and as a bonus, you get hit with 500 damage! I sacrifice Axout-C under my dragon, so say goodbye to your Lycoris!"

"I won't let you! I activate Trickstar Riot's other effect!" Blue Angel yelled. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, all "Trickstar" monsters I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

"I chain to your card's effect my **Algorithm Break**!" Bloody Talker told. "When the effect of a Spell or Trap Card is activated during my turn, I can activate this Quick-Play Spell card if I control a Cyberse Link Monster. Through its effect, your Trickstar Riot's effect is negated and is shuffled back into the deck!"

The Continous Trap vanished from Blue Angel's field. With the obstacles out of the way, Imbuk wasted no time in opening its jaw wide, unleashing a stream of spiraling purple energy as the veins on its body glowed brightly. The attack connected, destroying the idol's key-monster.

 **Blue Angel: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Now I activate three card effects!" the hacker shouted with a grin. "Since Axout-C was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can destroy your remaining set card! Then, with Creeping Seeds on the Star Relic's other effect, since a "Creeper" monster was destroyed by a card effect, your Bloom is going to lose 1000 of its Attack (Bloom: ATK 1000 = 0)! For my last effect, since a "Creeper" monster was destroyed, I can special summon **Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Shield"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 250 = 500/DEF: 2750 = 3000/LV: 6) from my hand!"

A new monster joined the battle. This Creeper was a giant shield with a glowing red eye in the center, along with purple accents glowing all over its shape and eye. The giant relic towered over the Duelists and their monster and hovered in the air emotionlessly.

"Well, don't mind if I activate my own monster's effect!" Blue Angel spoke up. "When a "Trickstar" monster my Bloom points to is destroyed, you are inflicted with 200 damage per the cards you're holding in your hand, in this case, one. So you take 200 damage plus another 200 with Light Stage!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2300 - 200 - 200 = 1900**

[What an intense battle!] the MC exclaimed. [Blue Angel might have Life Points advantage, but Bloody Talker is steadly destroying our idol's field! They are neck on neck, trying to defeat the other with all their might!]

"The Continous Effect of Creeper Shield lets my "Creeper" Link Monsters attack twice during the Battle Phase!" the hacker revealed. "Battle! Imbuk, the Creeper Dragon will attack your Trickstar Bloom next!"

"Not on my watch! I activate **Trickstar Shout** 's effect from the Graveyard! When a "Trickstar" monster I control is attacked, by banishing this card, the Battle Phase comes to an end!"

"Nicely dodged," Bloody Talker praised his opponent. "I end my turn. At this moment, both Axout-C and Spinete-X's effect activate, reviving themselves from the Graveyard in Defense Position."

"Alright, I can't squander this chance," Blue Angel told herself. "I can end it this turn. Draw! To start things off, I normal summon Trickstar Candina from my hand, letting me add Trickstar Magicorolla from my deck to my hand."

"Come out! The Circuit of dreams and hope! The summoning conditions are two "Trickstar" monsters. I set Trickstar Bloom and Candina in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear: Link 2 - Trickstar Holly Angel (Light/Fairy/Link 2/Effect/ATK 2000/Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

Following Blue Angel's words, she and her monsters entered a Circuit Portal and her two monsters were absorbed into the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Markers, causing them to glow red. Moments later, her trusty Ace flew out the portal alongside her.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Trickstar Microphone** from my hand, equipping it to Holly Angel and give her 500 Attack (ATK: 2000 = 2500). I now activate Trickstar Magicorolla from my hand! This card lets me revive Lycoris from the Graveyard by equipping her with this card! Now, since a "Trickstar" monster has been summoned to a zone where Holly Angel points, you're hit with 200 points of damage, plus an additional 200 with Light Stage!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1900 - 200 - 200 = 1500**

"Since you took damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect, Holly Angel's effect activates, raising her Attack by that amount! Holly Blessing (ATK: 2500 = 2700)!" Blue Angel called out, her grin returning. "Then, I can special summon Trickstar Narkissus from my hand through her effect (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)!"

A new monster joined the idol's side. This Trickstar wore a white and black dress holding a flower-gun in its hand.

"I activate **Trickstar Gift** from my hand!" Blue Angel continued. "With this card, both players shuffle all the cards in their hand back into the deck and draw that many cards. However, if I control a "Trickstar" Link Monster, both of us draw an extra card and only YOU get to banish the additionally drawn card!"

"You don't say," Bloody Talker grumbled annoyed by how his opponent used everything to their advantage.

"Since you drew two cards, Lycoris and Light Stage will deal you a total of 600 damage!" Blue Angel reminded.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1500 - 400 - 200 = 900**

"Then Holly Angel's Holly Blessing activates, and thanks to Trickstar Microphone, when a "Trickstar" monster inflicts damage by battle or card effect to the opponent, only once, the equipped monster's Attack rises by that amount (ATK: 2700 = 3500)!" Blue Angel stated. "Battle! Trickstar Holly Angel will attack your Creeper Shield!"

Between the hands of the Link Monster, a long whip with a spiked-ball attached to its end appeared. Holly Angel used this weapon to whip the giant shield, destroying it.

"The final effect of my Field Spell activates!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated. "When a "Creeper" monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can call forth a Creeper Token (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 0 = 250/DEF: 0 = 250/LV: 1) to join my field!"

A being with an hourglass-shaped glass body appeared on the field with two glowing hearts on each side. It had two insect wings attached to its back, four insect legs attached to its lower part, and two clawed robot hands.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Trickstar Temptation from my hand!" Blue Angel said. "Since I have a "Trickstar" monster on my field, a monster whose Attack Points are changed, namely your Creeper Spinete-X linked to Imbuk, returns to its owner's hand! Bye bye!"

Said monster vanished from the field as a card materialized in the hacker's hand.

"Now that your Imbuk doesn't point to any monsters, its effect can't be activated!" Blue Angel pointed out triumphantly. "I activate Trickstar Microphone's Quick Effect: by returning the equipped monster's Attack to its original value, a different "Trickstar" monster gains those Attack Points! I choose Lycoris (Holly Angel: ATK 3500 = 2000; Lycoris: ATK 1600 = 3100)!"

[It seems Blue Angel wants to end it on this next attack!] the MC noted. [But will she end this!?]

[Go, Blue Angel! Love Blue! Angel! Go go!]

" _Brother... you're watching this, right?_ " Blue Angel thought. " _I'm going to win this Duel and show you my power! My possibilities!_ "

* * *

 _At SOL Technology H.Q..._

Zaizen Akira narrowed his eyes as he stared at his computer's monitor. " _Aoi... why are you doing this?_ "

During his entire childhood, Akira tried his hardest to make Aoi's life perfect. From the moment their parents died and they were thrown into the adult world, Akira didn't want Aoi to be depressed and lonely, he wanted his sister to be happy, to smile warmly.

And he succeeded: he became SOL Technology's security manager, all for Aoi.

So why is she doing this? This Duel... Akira can't find the reason.

Does Aoi want to show him something by putting herself in danger? Isn't that dangerous?

" _Aoi... stay safe... you're my reason of living._ "

* * *

"Final Battle!" Blue Angel shouted. "Trickstar Lycoris will attack your Imbuk, the Creeper Dragon!"

The idol's confidence shattered as she noticed Bloody Talker smiling, unfazed by the incoming attack. Trickstar Lycoris pointed its sword at the enemy dragon, unleashing a beam of light, hitting and destroying Imbuk, covering the hacker's field in smoke.

Moments later, Bloody Talker dashed out the smoke, perfectly fine.

"What happened?"

"Imbuk's other effect is what happened," Bloody Talker answered the idol. "I take no battle damage involving Imbuk, thus, my Life Points remain!"

"Tsk, so that's it..." Blue Angel muttered. "Your Creeper Axout-C has 2000 Defense, not enough for Narkissus to defeat it. In that case, Trickstar Narkissus will attack your Creeper Token!"

The remaining Trickstar fired a beam of light from its gun, hitting the token and destroying it.

"I end my turn..." Blue Angel muttered. "At this moment, Lycoris' Attack returns to normal (ATK: 3100 = 1600). It seems I wasn't able to settle it this turn... no matter; I'll win next turn!"

"Are you sure about that?" Bloody Talker inquired. "I must thank you, Blue Angel. Afterall, my victory is secured."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

[Bloody Talker is probably going to activate his Skill,] the idol's Duel Disk's A.i. told. [Storm Access can only be used when the player has 1000 Life Points or less.]

"Oh no!" Blue Angel gasped as she realized her deadly mistake. "I forgot about his Skill! Now that he has 900 Life Points, he can activate Storm Access!"

"You've been too reckless," the hacker sighed. "My turn! Draw! It's time for the finale, don't you agree?"

"Don't get too cocky now," Blue Angel scoffed. "You haven't defeated me yet! I activate Trickstar Lycoris' effect! Whenever you add cards to your hand, you are inflicted 200 damage for each! And let's not forget Light Stage's effect, dealing another 200!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 900 - 200 - 200 = 500**

"Holly Angel's effect!" Blue Angel exclaimed. "Holly Blessing (ATK: 2000 = 2400)!"

"I have 500 Life Points left, huh? I'll have to be cautious now," Bloody Talker noted. "I normal summon Spinete-X from my hand which you returned to the hand. Then, since all monsters I control are Cyberse, I can special summon Cyberse Converter (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) from my hand!"

"I won't let you activate Storm Access! Skill activate!" Blue Angel called out as her avatar started glowing and she discarded the last card in her hand. "Trickstar Fraud! By discarding a "Trickstar" card, you have to draw until you're holding three cards! Lycoris' effect activates since you added cards to your hand, inflicting 600 damage, along with Light Stage that's another 200!"

"To the effect of Lycoris, I chain Algorithm Break's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I negate Lycoris' effect for this turn! So thanks for the free cards!"

"Great..." Blue Angel groused as her last counterattack failed. "There's nothing else I can do to stop him."

"You're finished, Blue Angel!" Bloody Talker declared as a tornado of Data Storm came into view on the wind. He smirked wider as jumped up into the air using his D-Board and landed inside the tornado.

"No!" the Idol gasped.

Bloody Talker steadied his D-Board in the middle of the tornado. "Skill activate! Storm Access!" he declared as the red lines of his avatar's body started glowing. The outline of a card formed in front of his extended right arm, which he grabbed.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand. He smirked, "Come to me... the sleeping monster... among the Data Storm!"

A dark silhouette of a dragon-like monster rose from the bottom of the tornado as it slashed the tornado in two using its claws.

Seconds later, Bloody Talker landed back on the stream of wind as he zigzagged on the Data Storm. "I'll add this sweetheart to my Extra Deck," he chuckled as he held up a card.

"I couldn't stop him from using his Skill..." Blue Angel whispered as sweat run down her face.

"Although I don't see a point in summoning it," the hacker scoffed as he looked at the cards in his hand. "Thanks to Trickstar Fraud, I have everything ready to win. Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent! The summoning conditions are two Creeper monsters. I set Creeper Spinete-X and Creeper Axout-C in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 2150 = 2400/Bottom, Top), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

Bloody Talker's signature Link Monster appeared.

"I activate the Continous Spell Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics. Through its effect, I special summon Creeper Dendrache (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 1350 = 1600/DEF: 550 = 800/LV: 1) from my deck! Once again! Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent! The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters. I set Cyberse Converter, Creeper Dendrache, and the Link 2 Crimson Sky in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 4 - Hex Welchia Dragon (Dark/Cyberse/ATK: 3000/Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

With a giant roar, the hacker's dragon emerged from the portal as it growled at the enemy.

"It's that dragon..." Blue Angel breathed out.

"I activate Dendrache's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it to revive Spinete-X!" Bloody Talker pointed to his dragon. "Then I activate Hew Welchia's effect! By destroying Spinete-X which is linked to it, my dragon gains 1000 Attack and piercing effect (ATK: 3000 = 4000)! Spinete-X's own effect activates, destroying your Holly Angel with it!"

"Holly Angel!" Blue Angel cried out as her Ace Monster was destroyed with ease.

"Now I activate Hex Welchia's effect for the second time, sacrificing your Lycoris which is linked with my dragon!" Bloody Talker continued as his dragon devoured Lycoris' data. "Now Hex Welchia becomes immune to other card effects until the end of the next turn! Battle! Do it, Hex Welchia Dragon! Attack Blue Angel directly! Data Annihilation!"

Blue Angel widens her eyes as Hex Welchia Dragon unleashed a stream of data from its maw, blowing her off the D-Board.

" _Brother... I... lost..._ " she thought as she closed her eyes, letting herself fall.

 **Blue Angel: LP 3500 - 4000 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"Hey, what's that face?"

Much to her surprise, as Blue Angel opened her eyes, she was met with Bloody Talker's smiling face, who was holding her in his arms.

"That was a fun Duel," the hacker told. "Don't you think?"

"Y...Yes..."

"But next time look out," the long-haired avatar pouted. "You could've fallen and hit the ground which means Game Over. if you're gone, who will your deck believe in?"

"E-Eh...?"

The image of Kioku smiling down at her flashed in his mind. Kioku's face almost perfectly matched Bloody Talker's, much to her shock. "K... K-Kiok-u...?"

"Hmmm? Did you say something?"

Blue Angel blinked as she was gently placed down on the ground. "N... Never mind..."

"Your fans are still cheering for you," Bloody Talker pointed out as a Frog and Pigeon avatars arrived at their location.

Blue Angel nodded as she put herself together. "Right!" she said before standing up and looked at the camera. "Everyone! I lost this time... but your cheers sure won over my heart!" she giggled as she formed a heart with her hands, placing it on her chest. "Next time, I'll win for sure!"

[You'll always win our hearts, Blue Angel!]

"Oh, thank you guys and girls!" she laughed as she waved her hands. "But we also have to thank our opponent! Come here, Bloody Talker!"

"E-Eh!?" he exclaimed before being dragged in front of the camera by the Idol.

"Bloody Talker, you're a really strong Duelist, we'll have to Duel in the future yet again to see who's the strongest Duelist! And of course, to give our fans the best show of their life!"

"Challenge accepted!" Bloody Talker chuckled as he raised his fist. Blue Angel nodded as she also raised her fist. Both Duelists bumped their fist as they smiled at each other.

[Blue Angel! Bloody Talker! Blue Angel! Bloody Talker!]

"Bye bye!" the Idol winked and the hacker smirked before the camera got turned off.

"Bloody Talker-sama, we have an assignment for another Duel," Frog spoke up with an insecure voice. "C-Can we go?"

"Of course!" the hacker chuckled as he waved his hand. The two avatars nodded before taking their leave.

"Are you friends or something?" asked Blue Angel.

"Business partners would be a better definition," corrected Bloody Talker. "But, Blue Angel, please... be on your guard. The Knights of Hanoi could attack any moment, and an Idol-like yourself could become-"

"That's enough!" she pouted as she placed a finger on the male's lips. "I know. Thank you for the warning but I'm already on guard. I have to go. Bye bye, Bloody Talker."

"Bye-bye, Blue Angel," he smiled warmly before logging out.

Before she could log out herself, a cold shiver ran down her spine as she turned around to be greeted by a strange figure standing in front of her. "Who are you? A Knight of Hanoi!?"

"Hello," the person greeted. "Duel World's Idol, Blue Angel." the figure said before walking ahead as he dissolved into data, hitting the Idol with a cold wind of data.

"W-What?" Blue Angel gasped as she looked around. She found herself in a strange room. "Where am I?"

"This is a special program invented by the Knights of Hanoi," the person explained as they reappeared some feet in front of her. "Nobody else is in this room, only us. No one can hear a word of what we say, except us of course."

"What do you want, Knight of Hanoi?" Blue Angel inquired coldly.

"Owww, harsh," the person faked a hurt face as he placed a hand on his chest. "I have a name, and it's Orion. You can refer to me as such, Blue Angel-san... I'm a fan of yours. A passionate fan..."

"You're obviously lying!" Blue Angel said in anger. "Tell me what you want before I do something nasty to you!"

"Oh, my! What aggressiveness!" Orion cried out hurt before his face twisted with madness. "I guess good old me will have to teach you a lesson, Blue Angel-san..."

"Hmph, you finally dropped the act. Very well, I'll take you on!" the idol declared. "In a Master Duel!"

"How intimidating," Orion teased.

" **Duel**!" the two youths shouted.

 **Blue Angel - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Orion - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Allow me to go first!" Orion called out as five cards materialized in front of him. "I normal summon **Clustar** **Cancro** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A monster resembling a crab with galaxy-patterned skin and golden exoskeleton appeared.

"I activate its Monster Effect!" Orion stated as the crab's skin started glowing brighter. "Once per turn, I can special summon a "Clustar" monster from my hand. I summon forth **Clustar** **Acquario** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 5) in Attack Position!"

The next monster that appeared was a human with a galaxy-patterned skin and holding a golden jar filled with water.

"Now I activate the Continous Spell **Clustar** **Concentration** from my hand!" Orion smirked. "Thanks to this card, once per turn, I gain 500 Life Points for every "Clustar" monster I control. With two, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

 **Orion: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"To finish my turn, I activate the Continous Spell **Clustar** **Blinder** ," Orion concluded. "Now, it's your turn, Blue Angel-san..."

"He increased his Life Points right off the bat," Blue Angel noted. "That card is a Continous Spell, so each turn he can gain more and more Life Points. I have to stop that before it gets problematic. My turn, draw! I activate the Field Spell Trickstar Light Arena from my hand! Then, I normal summon Trickstar Nightshade (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my hand!"

A young female holding a conductor baton appeared beside her.

"Come out! The Circuit of dreams and hope!"

The idol extended her hand into the air as it glowed. A Circuit Portal opened beneath her, illuminating Blue Angel. "The summoning condition is a Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster; I set Trickstar Nightshade in the Link Marker!"

Said monster turned into a beam of light as it entered the Top Marker, causing it to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear: Link 1 - **Trickstar Baby Blue** (Light/Fairy/Link 1/Effect/ATK 1000/Top), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

A fair-skinned young woman, wearing a blue dress with black leggings, long white hair with a pair of blue headphones, blue eyes and a blue star-shaped tattoo on her cheek, two fairy wings, and holding a lance decorated with flowers along it appeared as it exited the portal.

"I activate Trickstar Light Arena's effect!" Blue Angel stated. "After I Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster, I can target and revive a "Trickstar" monster which I used as material. Through this effect, I revive Nightshade. Then Come out once again! The Circuit of dreams and hope!"

"A consecutive Link Summon?" Orion gasped seeming shocked.

"That's right!" Blue Angel smirked as a Circuit Portal opened beneath her, illuminating her once again. "The summoning conditions are two "Trickstar" monsters. I set Trickstar Baby Blue and Nightshade in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear: Link 2 - Trickstar Holly Angel (Light/Fairy/ATK: 2000/Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

[Trickstar Baby Blue and Nightshade's effects activate,] Blue Angel's A.I. stated. [When both are used as Link Material for the summon of a "Trickstar" monster, you can summon these two monsters from your Graveyard, but Nightshade is banished after it leaves the field.]

"With this effect, I revive Nightshade in Defense Position and Baby Blue from my Graveyard!" Blue Angel told as her monsters reappeared on the field. "Then Holly Angel's effect activates twice! Since a "Trickstar" has been summoned next to her link, you're inflicted 200 damage, double that, and you take 400 damage!"

Trickstar Holly Angel waved its hand as her weapon materialized. The fairy then used it to whip Orion, sending him skidding backward.

 **Orion: LP 5000 - 200 - 200 = 4600**

[Trickstar Baby Blue's effect,] her A.I. said. [When the opponent takes damage by the attack or effect of another "Trickstar" monster, they are inflicted an extra 200 damage.]

Trickstar Baby Blue giggled as its lance glowed blue. The fairy threw the lance at Orion, passing through his body like a ghost lance.

 **Orion: LP 4600 - 200 = 4400**

"Holly Angel's effect now activates!" Blue Angel shouted. "She gains Attack equal to the damage dealt. Holly Blessing (ATK: 2000 = 2600)!"

Blue Angel smiled wider. She didn't have Light Stage, Candina, nor Lycoris in her hand, the main factors of her deck. However, this opening move was good nonetheless. It's going to be hard to deal major damage because of Orion's Life Recovery, but she has a plan set up to deal with that.

Her face quickly became confused as Orion started laughing.

"That was very nice," the man praised as he clapped. "However, now I know you don't have the main factors of your deck in your hand, quite the big problem for you, Blue Angel-san..."

"Hmph, that's what you think," Blue Angel scoffed. "Since you took damage through Baby Blue's effect, her other effect kicks in, letting me destroy your Clustar Concentration, thus ending your constant Life Recovery! Now let's Battle! Trickstar Holly Angel attacks your Cancro!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening!" Orion said. "As long as I have Acquario on my field, you can't attack other "Clustar" monsters. Also, this monster can't be destroyed by battle once per turn! Then Clustar Blinder and Cancro's effect activate, making Acquario gain 400 and 300 Attack and Defense respectively (ATK: 1800 = 2500/DEF: 1000 = 1700)!"

"But you still take the damage!"

True to the idol's words, as Holly Angel used her weapon to whip Clustar Acquario, Orion took damage.

 **Orion: LP 4400 - 100 = 4300**

"Then Baby Blue's effect activates again!" Blue Angel cried out.

 **Orion: LP 4300 - 200 = 4100**

"However, you won't be activating her other effect again, since it's a Once Per Turn effect," Orion laughed, seeming unaffected by the taken damage. "Clustar Blinder's effect expires at the end of Damage Calculation (Acquario: ATK: 2500 = 2100/DEF: 1700 = 1300)."

"I set a card and end my turn!" Blue Angel concluded. "Holly Angel's effect expires (ATK: 2600 = 2000).You're a persistent Knight of Hanoi, but I'm going to beat the Hell out of you with my Trickstars!"

"Beat the Hell out of me, you say?" Orion asked with a creepy smile. "Now that won't be happening because you'll be dead by then! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Clustar** **Gathering** from my hand. Through its effect, since I control two or more "Clustar" monsters with different names, I can draw two new cards! Next, I activate another Spell Card, **Clustar Deter** **rent**! By targeting my Clustar Cancro, I can special summon **Clustar** **Vergine** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 3) from my deck which has a different Level from Cancro!"

A female humanoid with a galaxy-patterned skin and golden angel wings appeared.

"Vergine's effect activates when special summoned, inflicting 1000 damage to you!"

As Orion said, the monster's golden feathers started raining down on the idol, assaulting her with a golden rain.

 **Blue Angel: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Now appear! The future Circuit that leads me to victory!" Orion called out as a Link Portal opened under him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Cancro, Acquario, and Vergine in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Clustar Bengt Wd1** (Light/Machine/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2000/Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The monster that appeared was a giant starship with galaxy-patterned parts and cannons, which were all pointed at the enemy-Blue Angel.

"Clustar Bengt Wd1's effect activates!" Orion shouted. "When this card is Link Summoned or a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to one of its links, the opponent takes 500 damage!"

The cannons along the starship unleashed beams of light against their target, damaging Blue Angel and knocking her to the ground.

 **Blue Angel: LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**

"Effect... Damage?" Blue Angel muttered as she stood up. "If that's the way you want to do this..." her gaze suddenly turned cold and heavy as she smiled. "I'll stick with it."

"Bengt Wd1's effect doesn't end there," Orion informed. "My monster gains 200 Attack whenever it uses this effect (ATK: 2000 = 2200). Since I control a "Clustar" monster, I can special summon **Clustar** **Gemelli** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 2) from my hand! Now Bengt Wd1's effect activates again, hitting you for 500 damage and gaining 200 Attack (ATK: 2200 = 2400)!"

A humanoid monster consisting of two bodies with galaxy-pattern appeared, one holding a golden sword and the other a shield. As the monster entered the field, the starship fired another round of beams at the poor idol, damaging her again.

 **Blue Angel: LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"Battle!" Orion declared pointing forward. "Clustar Bengt Wd1 attacks your Holly Angel, and thanks to Clustar Blinder, my monster gains 400 Attack (ATK: 2400 = 2800)!"

"I activate my set card, Trickstar Cascade!" Blue Angel yelled. "By returning Trickstar Light Arena to my hand, your attack is negated!"

"Blinder's effect ends, returning Wd1's Attack to normal (ATK: 2800 = 2400). But there's more where that came from! Clustar Gemelli will attack Baby Blue, boosted by Blinder's effect (ATK: 1000 = 1400)!"

The body with the sword launched, dividing Baby Blue into two.

 **Blue Angel: LP 2000 - 400 = 1600**

"Now that the battle ended, Blinder's effect does too (ATK: 1400 = 1000)," Orion chuckled, enjoying the situation Blue Angel was in. "Since two or more "Clustar" monsters battled this turn, I banish Clustar Gathering from my Graveyard to draw two cards. I set two cards face-down and end my turn. What's the problem, Blue Angel-san? Can't keep up...?"

"Don't get too cocky now!" Blue Angel scoffed as she regained her strength after the attack. "Allow me to pay you back for all the damage you dealt me! My turn! Draw! Alright, finally a good draw. I activate the Field Spell Trickstar Light Stage, allowing me to add Trickstar Candina from my deck to my hand! Now I activate Light Stage's other effect, sealing off one of your set cards! Then I'll normal summon this Candina, activate her effect to add Trickstar Lilybell to my hand! Then Lilybell's effect activates, special summoning her to my field!"

The most signature monsters of Blue Angel's deck appeared beside her.

"Then Holly Angel's effect activates!" she stated. "Since Lilybell was summoned to her link, you're hit with 200 damage, plus an extra 200 with Light Stage!"

 **Orion: LP 4100 - 200 - 200 = 3700**

"Holly Angel's Holly Blessing also activates (ATK: 2000 = 2200)!" Blue Angel told. "Come out! The Circuit of dreams and hope!"

The idol extended her hand into the air as it glowed. A Circuit Portal opened beneath her, illuminating Blue Angel. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more "Trickstar" monsters; I set Trickstar Nightshade, Candina, and Lilybell in the Link Marker!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom, Left, and Right Markers. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear: Link 3 - **Trickstar Pitaya** (Light/Fairy/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2400/Bottom, Left, Right)!"

A fair-skinned young woman, wearing a red dress, long white hair with a pair of black headphones, green eyes and a ret heart-shaped tattoo on her cheek, two dragon wings, and bearing green scaled dragon claws appeared as it exited the portal, followed by a little red scaled dragon companion which held a sword and shield made of pitaya.

"Holly Angel and Light Stage's effect activates again!" Blue Angel stated.

 **Orion: LP 3700 - 200 - 200 = 3300**

"The Holly Blessing activates (ATK: 2200 = 2400)! Since you took Effect Damage, I can special summon Trickstar Narkissus from my hand next to Holly Angel, letting the latter's effect activate once again, burning away 200 of your Life Points!"

As Narkissus made its entrance, Holly Angel used her weapon to whip Orion for the third time.

 **Orion: LP 3300 - 200 = 3100**

"Let's not forget Light Stage and Holly Blessing (ATK: 2400 = 2600)!" Blue Angel giggled as she winked.

 **Orion: LP 3100 - 200 = 2900**

"Trickstar Pitaya's effect activate!" Blue Angel said. "By tributing Narkissus, I can special summon a Trickstar Seed Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) to my field. This token's Level equals the tributed monster's, in this case, four. Then I activate Holly Angel's effect since the token was summoned next to her link, hitting you for 200 damage, plus another 200 with Light Stage!"

 **Orion: LP 2900 - 200 - 200 = 2500**

"I activate Pitaya's other effect. By tributing my token, I can special summon a "Trickstar" monster from my deck or Graveyard with a Level equal to the tributed token's next to Pitaya's link. Through this effect I summon Trickstar Lycoris from my deck! Pitaya's effect doesn't end there, you know! You get hit with 100 damage times the Level of the summoned monster, in this case, 400 damage!"

As a new Trickstar entered the field, Pitaya launched on Orion, clawing him with its dragon claws before gently jumping back to its owner's side.

 **Orion: LP 2500 - 400 = 2100**

"And don't forget Light Stage additional 200 damage, and Holly Angel's Holly Blessing (ATK: 2600 = 3000)!"

Following Blue Angel's words, her Field Spell Card reappeared on the field as it released a beam of green light against Orion, knocking him to the ground.

 **Orion: LP 2100 - 200 = 1900**

A triumphant smile dashed across Blue Angel's face. She might have lost to Bloody Talker today, but her victory on a Hanoi member was going to show her brother just how strong she is. Now that she regained control over the field, her victory was assured!

"Since you regained control over the field, your victory is assured... is what you're thinking, right?"

Blue Angel's eye widens as Orion repeated what she was thinking. The Hanoi member stood back up while brushing his coat from dust, a creepy smile still on his face. "Now that you have Lycoris and Light Stage on the field, you're constantly going to damage me, thus allowing you to keep the advantage and corner me mentally..."

"HOWEVER, that won't work on ME!" he shouted. "I didn't come here unprepared you know. As I said before, you're the Duel World's most known idol, Blue Angel-san. Thereby, getting a lot of information on your character and deck can be done with the greatest of ease."

"Gathering a bunch of data against a Duelist is a useless thing to do," Blue Angel scoffed. "I've had a lot of people do the same in my past Duels, but all of them lost either way. You're gone be one of these people too, Orion! No deck constructed of data can defeat me!"

"Oh, you see that's where you're wrong," Orion laughed. "The deck you see me use now is the deck I use all the time. Let me tell you the reason why I made my research on you: in Dueling, you never know what can happen, and that one moment where you can't anticipate a move made by the opponent can be your downfall. That is the moment I crave to have!"

"The moment you realize all you've done was for naught! The moment you realize your lack of power and strength in doing something! Ah, that's the best!" Orion moaned as he hugged himself. "That's my greatest enjoyment!"

"You... are all of you Knights of Hanoi this strange and crazy..." Blue Angel muttered, seeming disturbed by Orion.

"Not just the Hanoi, but all humanity is strange and crazy!" Orion corrected. "I'm Hanoi's most talented assassin, in the days of my job, I've seen a lot of different types of people: happy, sad, angry, kind, all sorts! Each one of them was strange and crazy in a way, the whole humanity is!"

"That's the reason why I joined the Hanoi in the first place! We NEED to show humanity their foolishness, or we'll continue to walk down the pathway of destruction! However, even the Knights of Hanoi are starting to become corrupted, and Deirdre, our member your little friend defeated the other day, is a great example: she joined the Hanoi because of her own desire to get revenge, the most egocentric idiocy I've ever heard! People don't care for humanity's future, people only want to satisfy their own needs!"

"That's not true!" Blue Angel snapped. "I know a lot of people who aren't egocentric and want to save humanity!"

"Like who? Playmaker? Bloody Talker!? AHAHAHA! They aren't egocentric, really? Just think about it: why are they doing what they're doing in the first place? Playmaker and Bloody Talker both want to defeat the Knights of Hanoi because of what happened to them in the past. Don't you think that's egocentric?"

"Well... I..."

Blue Angel hated herself for wanting to say 'yes'. It's true that Playmaker and Bloody Talker wanted to save people from Hanoi's plans, but their reasons... if you put it the way Orion said, then they are egocentric reasons.

"I... Battle!" Blue Angel shouted, trying to avoid the question. "Holly Angel attacks your Bengt Wd1 (ATK: 2400 = (With Clustar Blinder's effect) 2800)!"

With a mighty whip of its weapon, Holly Angel brought the starship down from the skies, making it explode against the pavement.

 **Orion: LP 1900 - 200 = 1700**

"Light Stage also activates!"

 **Orion: LP 1700 - 200 = 1500**

"I activate my other set card which isn't sealed off. **Clustar Reprojection**!" Orion abruptly stated. "When a "Clustar" Link Monster leaves my field, I can revive its Link Materials from the Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive: Cancro, Acquario, and Vergine, all in Defense Position!"

"Don't think I'm done yet! Pitaya will attack your Gemelli (ATK: 1000 = (With Clustar Blinder's effect) 1400) next!"

Since Acquario's effects were negated, Blue Angel was free to attack whichever monster she wanted. The little dragon companion of Pitaya gave a roar as it slashed the humanoid enemy in two with its sword.

 **Orion: LP 1500 - 1000 = 500**

"Lycoris, attack his Clustar Acquario (DEF: 1000 = (With Clustar Blinder's effect) 1400)!"

Lycoris divided into two the target with its sword.

"Damn it, I almost had him..." Blue Angel muttered annoyed. "I end my turn with this, Holly Angel's effect ends (ATK: 3000 = 2000). Light Stage's effect activates, forcing you to activate the sealed card. If you can't activate it, it's sent to the Graveyard."

"The sealed card is **Clustar Duplicate** , however, I can't use its effect because it only triggers at the destruction of a "Clustar" Link Monster, so it's sent to the Graveyard. Now, let us commence the final act of today's Duel!" Orion announced in glee. "My turn! Draw!"

"Before that happens, Lycoris, Light Stage, and Holly Angel's effect activate (ATK: 2000 = 2200)!" Blue Angel interrupted.

 **Orion: LP 500 - 200 - 200 = 100**

"I activate Clustar Duplicate's effect from the Graveyard. By banishing this card, I can revive my Bengt Wd1 from the Graveyard by negating its effects. Now appear! The future Circuit that leads me to victory!" Orion called out as a Link Portal opened under him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Cancro, and the Link 3 Bengt Wd1 in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom, Left, and Right Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Clustar** **Heracles M92** (Light/Machine/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2000/Bottom, Left, Right)!"

The monster that appeared was a humanoid with galaxy-patterned skin, clad in golden armor. On its shoulders, there were two dog-like creature heads, along with another one on its helmet. Two golden feathered wings sprouted from the humanoid's back. It also held a golden sword in its hand.

"Since there is a "Clustar" monster in a zone M92 points to, both gain 500 Attack Points (M92: ATK 2000 = 2500; Vergine: ATK 1000 = 1500). Now here's a surprise! By banishing Clustar Deterrent in my Graveyard along with all "Clustar" monsters in there, M92 gains 500 Attack for each banished monster (M92: 2500 = 4500)!"

"What!?" Blue Angel gasped, her face going pale. "You were hiding that effect until now!?"

Orion's smile widens from ear to ear. "This is that moment I was waiting for! Battle! Clustar Heracles M92 attack her Trickstar Holly Angel now!"

With a swing of its sword, M92 easily destroyed Holly Angel and sent Blue Angel flying by the shockwaves.

" _Aoi..._ " her brother's voice whispered to her.

" _Aoi!_ " Kioku's voice called out to her.

" _Blue Angel, please... be on your guard._ " Bloody Talker's voice was next.

" _I didn't listen to him..._ " Blue Angel thought as she hit the ground. " _Sorry... everyone..._ "

 **Blue Angel: LP 1600 - 2300 = 0**

 **Winner: Orion!**

"What a nice victory," Orion chimed as he raised his hand as a purple glowing card formed. He smiled as he threw a card towards the Idol, hitting her. At contact, a bright light shone around Blue Angel.

"That card will open a door deep in your heart. A key that frees your hidden desire. Good Luck," Orion chuckled before leaving.

Blue Angel's Duel Disk glowed purple as she found herself once again on the roof. "W-What... happened...? What... am I doing here...?" she asked no one as she logged out.

* * *

 **Love Blue! Angel! Blue Angel!**

 **I just can't get this out my head... anyway!**

 **First of all, fear not! This Fanfiction won't be an Aoi x OC or Blue Angel x OC! I'm not planning on paring Kioku with anybody at the moment.**

 **I feel bad for making Blue Angel lose twice in the same chapter, but both losses were inevitable. This was the perfect moment to have Orion make his appearance and first Duel, so I embraced the chance.**

 **Bloody Talker didn't summon his newly acquired monster, keeping it a secret. Will this make any difference in the future?**

 **As always, review and see you next time!**

* * *

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Aoi (Blue Angel):**

 **\- Trickstar Betrayal**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Activate when the opponent adds card(s) to their hand outside the Draw Phase. Banish the added card(s) and you can draw 1 card. If you control a "Trickstar" Link Monster, draw 2 cards instead. You can only activate one "Trickstar Betrayal" per turn._

 **\- Trickstar Riot**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Activate when the opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster: Inflict 200 damage to them for every monster they control. Then, all "Trickstar" monsters you control gain ATK equal to the dealt damage until the End Phase. (Quick Effect): Send this card to the GY; This turn, all "Trickstar" monsters you control can't leave the field by card effects._

 **\- Trickstar Shout**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when the opponent declares an attack on a "Trickstar" monster: Negate that attack. (Quick Effect): When a "Trickstar" monster you control is targeted for an attack; Banish this card from your GY to end the Battle Phase._

 **\- Trickstar Gift**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Both players shuffle all the cards in their hand (min. 1) into the deck. Then both players draw that many cards. If you control a "Trickstar" Link Monster, both players draw an additional card and your opponent banishes the card drawn by this additional effect. You can only activate one "Trickstar Gift" per turn._

 **\- Trickstar Microphone**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a "Trickstar" monster. A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, when a "Trickstar" monster deals battle or effect damage to the opponent: The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the dealt damage. (Quick Effect): Reduce the equipped monster's ATK to its original amount; Target 1 other "Trickstar" monster you control and have it gain ATK equal to the reduced amount._

 **\- Trickstar Gift**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Both players shuffle all the cards in their hand (min. 1) into the deck. Then both players draw that many cards. If you control a "Trickstar" Link Monster, both players draw an additional card and your opponent banishes the card drawn by this additional effect. You can only activate one "Trickstar Gift" per turn._

 **\- Trickstar Baby Blue** (Light/Fairy/Link 1/Effect/ATK 1000/Top)

 _1 Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster_

 _Each time your opponent takes battle or effect damage by another "Trickstar" monster's attack or effect, deal 200 damage to them. Once per turn, if your opponent takes damage this way, target 1 face-up Spell/Trap they control: Destroy that target. If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" Link Monster: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Baby Blue" once per turn._

 _\- Trivia: based on Nemophila menziesii, known commonly as baby blue eyes or baby's-blue-eyes._

 **\- Trickstar Pitaya** (Light/Fairy/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2400/Bottom, Left, Right)

 _2 or more "Trickstar" monsters_

 _Once per turn: Tribute 1 other "Trickstar" monster you control and activate one of these effects depending on the tributed monster._

 _\- Link Monster: Special Summon 1 "Trickstar Seed Token" (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: ?) to your side of the field. Its Level equals the number of Link Rating the tributed monster had x2._

 _\- Effect Monster: Special Summon 1 "Trickstar Seed Token" (Light/Fairy/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: ?) to your side of the field. Its Level equals the tributed monster's._

 _Once per turn: Tribute 1 "Trickstar Seed Token" you control; Special Summon from your deck or GY 1 "Trickstar" monster with a Level equal or lower to the amount of tributed token's Level to a zone this card points to. Then, inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each Level the summoned monster has._

 _\- Trivia: based on Pitaya._

 **Used by Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Creeping Seeds on the Star Relics**

 _Field Spell_

 _All "Creeper" monsters you control gain 250 ATK and DEF. When this card is activated: Select 1 "Creeper" monster in your deck, then, activate one of these effects (only one of these effects can be activated per turn, and only once that turn):_

 _\- Special Summon the selected monster to your side of the field._

 _\- Add the selected monster to your hand._

 _\- Send the selected monster to the GY._

 _(Quick Effect): When a "Creeper" monster is destroyed (except a Token), activate one of these effects depending on how it was destroyed (both these effects can only be activated once per turn):_

 _\- By a card effect: A monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK and DEF until the End Phase (even if this card leaves the field.)_

 _\- By battle: Special Summon 1 "Creeper Token" (DARK/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)_

 **-** **Algorithm Break**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card's effect during your turn, if you control a Cyberse Link Monster, you can negate that effect's activation and shuffle that card back into the opponent's deck. You can only activate one "Algorithm Break" per turn. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY (Quick Effect): Banish this card to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; Negate its effects until the End Phase._

 **-** **Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Shield"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 250/DEF: 2750/LV: 6)

 _When a "Creeper" monster you control is destroyed: You can special summon this card (from your hand). As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent can't target other "Creeper" monsters for attacks except this one. Also, all "Creeper" Link Monsters you control can attack twice during the Battle Phase. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in the GY and was sent there as material for the summon of a "Creeper" Link Monster: Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Star Relic - "Star Shield""._

 **-** **Imduk, the Creeper Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Link 2/Effect/ATK 850/Bottom, Top)

 _Any combination of 2 "Creeper" and/or "Star Chalice" monsters_

 _Whenever this monster attacks an opponent's monster, at the start of Damage Step, you can destroy 1 monster this card points to: Destroy that opponent's monster and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You take no battle damage involving this card. You can only control one "Imbuk, the Creeper Dragon" per time._

 _\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted form of "Imbuk the Star Chalice Dragon"._

 **Used by Orion:**

 **-** **Clustar** **Cancro** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

 _O_ _nce per turn_ _,_ _you can_ _S_ _pecial_ _S_ _ummon_ _1_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _monster from your hand._ _When a_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _monster_ _battles,_ _you can have that monster gain 300_ _ATK_ _and_ _DEF (this boost remains until this card is face-up on the field)_ _._

 **-** **Clustar** **Vergine** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800/LV: 3)

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can discard 1 "Clustar" monster from your hand to draw 1 card. When this card is Special Summoned: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

 **-** **Clustar** **Acquario** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)

 _This card can't be destroyed by battle once each turn. Your opponent can't target other "Clustar" monsters you control for attacks, except this one._

 **-** **Clustar** **Gemelli** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500/LV: 2)

 _If you control a "Clustar" monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only special summon "Clustar Gemelli" once per turn this way. As long as this Special Summoned card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent can't target "Clustar" monsters with card effects._

 **-** **Clustar Duplicate**

 _Counter_ _T_ _rap_

 _If a "Clustar" Link Monster you control would leave the field because of a card effect: Negate that effect, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 monster with the same name as that monster to a zone where it points to. And if you do that, double the ATK of both monsters until the End Phase. Banish this card from the GY: Target 1 "Clustar" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target with its effects negated._

 **-** **Clustar Reprojection**

 _N_ _ormal_ _T_ _rap_

 _I_ _f a_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _Link M_ _onster leaves the field because_ _of the opponent: Special Summon the monsters used as Link Materials from the GY but negate their effect(s)_ _._ _Except the turn this card is sent to the GY, banish this card (Quick Effect): Target 1 "Clustar" monster you control; It gains 500 ATK and when it attacks a Defence Position monster inflict piercing damage to your opponent. These changes last until the End Phase._

 **-** **Clustar** **Concentration**

 _C_ _ontinous_ _S_ _pell_

 _Once per turn: Gain 500 LP for each "Clustar" monster you control. Once per turn, when you Link Summon a "Clustar" Link Material: Draw 1 card._

 **-** **Clustar Deter** **rent**

 _N_ _ormal_ _S_ _pel_ _l_

 _Target 1 "Clustar" monster you control: Special Summon in Defense Position 1 "Clustar" monster from your deck which has a different Level than the targeted monster. Banish this card and any number of "Clustar" monsters from your GY: Target 1 monster you control; It gains 500 ATK for each banished monster until the End Phase._

 **-** **Clustar** **Blinder**

 _C_ _ontinous_ _S_ _pell_

 _When a "Clustar" monster you control battles: That monster gains 400 ATK and DEF until the end of Damage Step. (Quick Effect): Send this face-up card to the GY and target 2 "Clustar" monsters you control; Those targets can't be destroyed by battle this turn._

 **-** **Clustar** **Gathering**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control two or more "Clustar" monsters with different Types: Draw 2 cards. Banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): If two or more "Clustar" monsters declared an attack this turn, draw 2 cards._

 **\- Clustar Bengt Wd1** (Light/Machine/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2000/Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _2 or more "Clustar" monster_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to a zone this card points to: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent and this card gains 200 ATK. While there is a "Clustar" Link Monster in a zone this card points to: Both this card and that monster gain 1000 ATK._

 _\- Trivia: This card is based on the Westerlund 1 (also called Ara Cluster, designated Wd1) which is a compact young super star cluster in the Milky Way galaxy. It is one of the most massive young star clusters in the Milky Way, and was discovered by Bengt Westerlund in 1961._

 **-** **Clustar** **Heracles M92** (Light/Machine/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2000/Bottom, Left, Right)

 _2 or more "Clustar" monsters_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to a zone this card points to: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; Cut its ATK and DEF in half and negate its effects (it can't gain any new ones). When there is a "Clustar" monster in a zone this card points to: Both this card and that monster gain 500 ATK, and if that monster is "Clustar" Link Monster, then both gain an additional 500 ATK._

 _\- Trivia: This card is based on the Messier 92 (also known as M92, M 92, or NGC 6341) which is a globular cluster of stars in the northern constellation of Hercules._


	4. An Undying Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards.**

* * *

Kioku moved a hand in front of his mouth as he yawned. Last night, after logging out from Link VR, he wasted no time going to sleep: the Duel with Blue Angel literally destroyed his remaining energy and the teen drifted off into dreams the moment he placed his head on the pillow.

Even after having a long deserved sleep, he was still drowsy, but school will probably awake him.

Kioku didn't notice somebody running in his direction until they bumped into each other. "Oh sorry!" Kioku apologized first. "I was looking ahead - oh, Aoi!"

In fact, the person who bumped into him was none other than Zaizen Aoi. The girl rubbed her eyes, wiping away some tears which escaped Kioku's notice.

"H-Hey, Kioku... sorry, I didn't see you there..."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kioku said while waving a hand. "I've finished making my part of the project, I've got it here," he told taking out an USB from his rucksack.

"Ok, thank you," she nodded before taking the USB from of Kioku's hand and the two started walking towards the school.

Fujiki Yusaku, who watched the two teens talk, narrowed his eyes as he started walking towards the school. [They seemed to know each other,] Ignis pointed out. [Maybe we could ask that guy to get information from Zaizen for us.]

"I said be quiet," Yusaku addressed his A.I.

[Gee, sorry if I angered you, your highness,] Ignis groused with a roll of his eye.

* * *

 **Turn 4:**

 **An Undying Heartbeat**

* * *

Kioku sighed listened to the professor's lesson, something involving the relationship between a cat's eye and quantum mechanical algorithms.

"Excuse me!" the voice of Aoi suddenly called out as she raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. "I don't feel well. Can I go to the infirmary?"

"Of course," the professor nodded. "Do you want somebody to accompany you?"

"No, thank you," Aoi said as she left the classroom.

" _Strange,_ " Kioku thought. " _She seemed to be ok. Maybe girl problems... yeah probably that._ "

After some minutes, Kioku's phone buzzed as he got an Email. The teen took out his phone as he read the message: 'Playmaker VS Blue Angel ongoing right now!' was the message sent by Frog-chan.

" _So he finally accepted,_ " Kioku chuckled in his mind as he went on a Live recording and watched the Duel on his tablet.

The Duel started pretty much like his own: Blue Angel took the first turn and set her field up with Trickstar Light Stage and three monsters, Trickstar Lilybell, Candina, and Lycoris. She then used the first two to Link Summon her Trickstar Holly Angel, set two cards face-down, and concluded her turn.

Playmaker was up next: after two consecutive Link Summons, he brought out Decode Talker. He tried to destroy Holly Angel before its effect to increase Attack Points could get problematic, but Blue Angel used a combo with Trickstar Reincarnation and Lycoris to decrease Playmaker's Life Points and increase Holly Angel's Attack, exceeding Decode Talker's.

Playmaker defended his Ace from being destroyed by battle, but Trickstar Shatter managed to do the trick and destroy Decode Talker. He summoned Salvagent Driver to his field as a Cyberse Link Monster got destroyed and ended his turn.

Blue Angel declared her turn and drew. She acted strangely before she used Reincarnation's second effect in the Graveyard to resurrect Lilybell and attack Playmaker directly.

As Playmaker started his turn, Blue Angel started acting much weirder than before, like she was losing herself.

The male Duelist used Salvagent Driver's effect to bring back a Link Monster from his grave and summoned Defect Compiler before using his Skill, Storm Access, summoning his newly acquire Encode Talker.

Blue Angel tried to stop him by using her own Skill, Trickstar Fraud, but Playmaker dodged the damage by using Defect Compiler's effect. Being cornered, the Idol used her final card, Dark Angel, to defend herself, but the moment she played that card, shockwaves started emanating from the card.

Blue Angel turned serious and cold as she screamed in anger and pain until tears started coming out her eyes. Playmaker quickly ended the Duel, thus saving the Idol.

"Excuse me!" Kioku suddenly shouted as he raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course," the professor answered.

As Kioku left the classroom, he started running in the school corridors as he searched for Aoi.

" _Where is she!? First: she came to school today, thus she must be somewhere in the school. Second: Aoi is Blue Angel as I researched about her when she became a Charisma Duelist. Third: that means she's hiding somewhere people won't find her!_ "

[Oh! It's him!] a voice shouted catching Kioku's attention.

"That voice-!"

"It was me!" a male teen said as ran up to Kioku. "I'm Fujiki Yusaku. Have you seen Zaizen Aoi by any means?"

"No," Kioku shook his head. "She left class but hasn't returned yet. I searched everywhere I can in the school but I didn't find her."

"Did you look on the roof?"

Kioku shook his head again and both teens headed towards the school's roof. Much to their shock, they found Aoi passed out there.

* * *

 _Den City: Hospital..._

The Operating Room's doors opened as two assistants and a doctors pushed out Aoi on a wheel bed.

"Aoi!" Zaizen Akira, her brother, shouted as he rushed towards his unconscious sister. "Hang on, Aoi!"

"Please step back!" an assistant told, she tried to restrain the elder brother. "We're taking her to the exam room!"

"I'm her brother!" Akira tried to argue.

"No one is allowed in the exam room!" the assistant said. Akira lowered his head as he stepped back and the assistant followed after the wheel bed.

"You're the ones who called me?" he addressed Kioku and Yusaku who were standing there.

"Yes," Yusaku answered. "We found her unconscious on the roof."

"Thank you," Akira said, seeming grateful. "Um... I don't know if I should ask this, but are you Aoi's classmates?"

"Yes," Yusaku answered again.

"I see," Akira smiled. "Everything is fine now. You two can go home."

The two teens nodded as they turned to leave, not before Akira spoke up.

"Wait a second. What are your names?"

"Fujiki. Fujiki Yusaku."

"Ketsueki. Ketsueki Kioku."

"I see. Thank you again for helping my sister out. Goodbye."

That being said, the two teens exited the hospital. As Kioku was about to leave-

"Can I ask you something, Kioku?"

The teen looked at Yusaku. "Has Aoi been... acting strangely during these days?"

"Eh? Aoi? No, she hasn't. She didn't have any problems in the last days."

"I see..." Yusaku said as he lowered his head. "That's all. Goodbye."

"A second, Yusaku was it? Have I... seen you before?"

"We're classmates," Yusaku quickly said. "You might of have seen me in class," he told before taking his leave.

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

" _What happened to Aoi?_ " Kioku thought as he looked through the Duel Records. " _When she used that card, Dark Angel, everything started going badly. Let's see: Blue Angel and Playmaker's Duel started around 10:45, so all I have to do is go and see which Duels were ongoing during that period._ "

Kioku jolted up from his seat as he stared at the screen. "I... Impossible! A Hanoi program!? But... that means... Aoi is working for the Knights of Hanoi...?"

"No that's impossible!" he shouted as he sat back down and started pressing button after button on his keyboard. "First: she must have been forced into working with them. Second: Aoi would never do something like that by her own will. Third: that Dark Angel card must contain the Hanoi program. Which means I have to search when that card was used and I can examine that program."

As the file of Hanoi's program opened on the screen, Kioku remained dumbfounded. "W... W-What type of... program is this? I can't understand anything! Whoever did this program must be a very skilled person..."

The next day, Aoi was still in a coma for an unknown reason. Kioku tried to decipher the Hanoi's program but with no such luck. He was starting to feel guilty for not being able to save the Idol from Hanoi's corruption.

Right when he was about to give up hope, Blue Angel appeared in Link VRAINS challenging Playmaker for a rematch.

"Blue Angel?" Kioku asked no one as he stared at the screen. "Strange... the hospital records still state she is in a coma... must be a fake person working for Hanoi or even SOL Technology. Clearly, Playmaker isn't that stupid to walk into a trap like this one."

However, just as the words left his mouth, Playmaker appeared in Link VR, and Blue Angel dropped the act, revealing Ghost Girl, a mercenary Duelist, and hacker for hire, who used the entire Link VR to trap Playmaker, making everybody else log out or log in.

"I guess I'll have to be quick!" Kioku laughed as he started to manipulate the program used to trap Playmaker, all while he was listening to Akira's reasons on why he hired Ghost Girl to capture Link VR's famous hero.

It was hard nonetheless, but Kioku managed to break through the program's security and allow him to log in Link VR.

"I could continue hacking, but I have a friend to save!" he shouted as he jolted up from his seat.

* * *

 _Link VR: Den City - inside the Church..._

"If you don't talk soon, your body will be torn apart!" Akira shouted as he tightened the grip of his hand, causing the strange hand holding Playmaker to also tighten and make him roar in pain.

"Akira, aren't you going a little overboard?" Ghost Girl inquired, seeming concerned for Playmaker's safety. "You want him to be alive to answer your questions."

"I won't patronize my enemy!" Akira shouted, making Ghost Girl roll her eyes. "Everybody who hurts my sister becomes my enemy! Now, tell me what you did Playmaker!"

"This party ends here!"

Ghost Girl was the quickest to react to hearing a new voice. She gently and swiftly extracted her dagger, throwing it into the air.

The dagger almost pierced through Bloody Talker's head if it wasn't for his reflex in dodging.

"WHOAAA! You almost got me there!" he chuckled, staring at the blade pierced the wall next to his head as sweat ran down his cheek. "Oh, wait a minute - this isn't a normal dagger is it?"

"You've got one sharp eye, dear," Ghost Girl giggled. "That's right. That dagger is a special invention of mine. It emits electricity at contact and can only pierce objects. Even if it would've hit you, you would've been fine. I'm a money-for-hire, alluring, mysterious beauty, not a murderer."

"Good to know, I guess..." Bloody Talker muttered as he jumped down from his hiding place, and landed next to Playmaker.

"You are one big of an idiot, sir!" he addressed the now captive Duelist. "This was clearly a trap! Didn't you notice any of the signs!?"

[I did, but he didn't!] Ignis quickly answered.

"See? Even that stupid A.I. noticed!" Bloody Talker said.

[Yeah-Wait, who are you calling stupid!?]

"Enough of this!" Akira shouted before the two could start an argument. "What are you doing here, Bloody Talker? Did you come to rescue your comrade? If you try to get in my way, I won't hesitate to defeat you either!"

"I came here in peace," Bloody Talker stated, turning serious. "What Playmaker is saying about your sister is true. I've searched in the Duel Records and found a Hanoi program there. Blue Angel, I don't know how or when acquired a Hanoi card."

"I already said it, lying won't work!" Akira repeated.

"We aren't lying!" Bloody Talker argued. "Blue Angel isn't the type of person to join the Knights of Hanoi. I believe, just like Playmaker, that she was tricked or maybe even forced to collaborate with them!"

"This conversation is going nowhere," Akira sighed. "I have no choice but to use my secondary weapon now that you appeared, Bloody Talker."

Akira snapped his fingers, and seconds later, a new person logged into the church. A twenty-year-old looking female avatar joined our heroes. She wore a black/blue jumpsuit and standard-model Duel Disk on her right wrist. She had long black hair with purple accents and deep, light blue eyes.

"I know you..." Bloody Talker muttered. "You're Cynthia, SOL Technology's special agent..."

"Correct," Cynthia confirmed. "I'm here because I was-"

"Daaaamn girl, you were going overboard when doing your avatar," Bloody Talker cut her off while pointing his finger at Cynthia's, slightly bigger than normal, breast area. "You got so big boobies!"

Cynthia's face turned red as a tomato as she quickly covered her breast area.

"This is my original size, you blockhead!"

"Really!?" Bloody Talker exclaimed.

[Those things can't even fit in a bra!] Playmaker's A.I. commented. [I think you invented a new size for bras, miss.]

Much to Cynthia's annoyance, Ghost Girl was trying really hard not to break into laughter.

"And what are you giggling about!?"

Ghost Girl quickly turned serious and cleared her throat. "Ahem. My apologies. Although, you have to admit that was pretty funny."

"Enough!" Akira snapped. "Cynthia, you know why you're here."

"Yes, sir," Cynthia nodded, giving Ghost Girl one last glance before she walked closer to Bloody Talker, Ghost Girl waved innocently at her with her eyes closed.

"Duel me!" she addressed Bloody Talker. "As an agent of SOL Technology, I won't allow you to roam freely in my company's program. If you choose to decline, that's fine. I'll just have to resort to using brute force like Zaizen-sama!"

"Yeesh! I don't want that," Bloody Talker gulped as he glanced at Playmaker. "Don't worry, Playmaker! I'll defeat her and save you in no time!"

"Don't lose," was the only thing Playmaker said.

Bloody Talker nodded as he turned his gaze to Cynthia. Both Duelists leaped into the air as their respective D-Boards materialized under their feet. Both zoomed away from the church, riding on the Data Storm's winds.

"Let's do this!" the two youths shouted in unison.

" **Speed Duel**!"

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Cynthia - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll take the first turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "From my hand, I normal summon Creeper Dendrache (ATK: 1350/LV: 1)! Then, since I control a "Creeper" monster, I can special summon Creeper Recepier-V (ATK: 950/LV: 2) from my hand!"

"Two "Creeper" monsters..." Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "He's going for a Link Summon."

"That's right!" Bloody Talker confirmed. "Appear, The Circuit that will kill my opponent! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" monsters. I set Creeper Dendrache and Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame (ATK: 1850/Link 2: Bottom, Top)!"

The hacker's corrupted angel emerged from the portal with an ear-piercing cry.

"I activate the Spell Card Cynet Defrag, letting me revive Recepier-V under Blooming Flame's link arrow! Now I activate Blooming Flame's effect. By destroying Recepier-V which is linked to it, you take 800 points of damage! Flame Tempest!"

As the Creeper Recepier-V burst into particles of light, Blooming Flame unleashed rays of energy from its wing-blades, hitting Cynthia and making her wince.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Recepier-V's effect activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can add any "Creeper" monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Creeper Spinete-X. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Very well. Now it's my turn-!"

Before Cynthia could do anything, Den City's streets cracked open as lava erupted from the floor. Several explosions came across the streets as more lava flooded the city, giving it an appearance similar to Hell.

"What happened!?" Bloody Talker asked confused.

[Cynthia, do you hear me!] Akira's concerned voice shouted through Cynthia's Duel Disk. [Abord your mission now! Your safety takes top priority. Leave Link VRAINS before something happens! Tell Bloody Talker the same thing. It seems he and Playmaker were right, after all, I have to excuse myself in some way to them.]

"Are you sure about that, Zaizen-sama?"

[One-hundred percent. The Knights of Hanoi's leader, Revolver, appeared in front of us and told us everything. He just started a Duel with Playmaker.]

"I see..." Cynthia muttered, shocked by what she heard. "Understood, sir. I'll leave immediately."

As the call ended and Cynthia was ready to speak with Bloody Talker about the matter, a new voice spoke through her Duel Disk.

[Wait, Cynthia-san.]

"Bishop-sama!?" the SOL's agent gasped as one of her higher up's voice came out her Duel Disk.

[Defeat Bloody Talker under any cost. This strange Hell-ish transformation of Link VRAINS doesn't hurt avatars, only if you come in close contact with the flames. Don't fall off your D-Board and capture Bloody Talker. These are the orders given... by your mother.]

"Mother?" she echoed surprised. "I understand, Bishop-sama."

"My turn!" Cynthia shouted, looking back at the Duel. "Draw! Since my opponent controls monsters whilst I don't, I can special summon this monster from my hand. Appear, Cyber Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/LV: 5)!"

A dragon with a long serpentine body clad in metal appeared with a roar.

"Next, I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/LV: 2), and activate its effect, letting me add **Cyber Restore Code** from my deck to my hand. Now, I activate the Spell Card, Power Bond! With this card, I can Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster by using monsters in my hand or field as materials!"

"What!?" Bloody Talker gasped. "A Fusion Summon!?"

"Nowadays, a lot of Duelists only use Link Summoning due to their recent appearance and constant support-cards they gain," Cynthia explained. "They forget just how powerful past Summoning Methods can be. Through Power Bond, the monsters I fuse are Cyber Dragon, one on my field and one in my hand, along with Cyber Dragon Core which is treated as Cyber Dragon while on the field or Graveyard!"

As her three monsters merged together in a multi-colored vortex, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your three head here and now, and become the intelligence of mankind! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 10! Cyber End Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000)!"

A dragon resembling Cyber Dragon, but having three heads and a much larger body, emerged from the Fusion Portal, roaring at the enemy.

"Power Bond's additional effect activates!" Cynthia declared. "The monster summoned through its effect gains Attack equal to its original Attack, in this case, 4000 (Cyber End: ATK 4000 = 8000)!"

"What did you say!?" Bloody Talker gulped. "It has 8000 Attack... this girl sure isn't a pushover..."

"I set a card face-down. Battle! Cyber End Dragon, attack Blooming Flame and end this Duel! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

"Not so fast! Activating Trap Card!" Bloody Talker declared. " **Instant Save Coating**! When my Life Points would be depleted by an attack, this card negates the damage I would take!"

"But your monster will be destroyed!" Cynthia pointed out.

Cyber End Dragon fired beams of light from its three head, annihilating Blooming Flame.

"Not for long though! My Trap has another effect! I can special summon from my Graveyard a Cyberse monster which has the same or lower amount of Attack than the damage I negated! Since I was about to take 6150 damage, I can special summon Blooming Flame back to the field!"

"So my attack was essentially negated," Cynthia scoffed. "No matter. I end my turn. At this moment, Power Bond's final effect kicks in. During the End Phase of the turn, I special summoned a monster with its effect, I take damage equal to the amount of the Attack my monster gained, in this case, 4000!"

"Suicide?" Bloody Talker questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You were betting everything on that one attack?"

"I don't bet unless my chances of success are assured," Cynthia told. "Since I'm about to take effect damage, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cyber Restore Code from my hand! The damage I take is negated, then, for each Cyber Dragon on my field and Graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points!"

[Cyber Dragon Core is treated as Cyber Dragon while on the field or Graveyard. Together with two Cyber Dragons that are in your Graveyard, you gain a total of 1500 Life Points,] Cynthia's A.I. said.

 **Cynthia: LP 3200 + 1500 = 4700**

"Hoh? You were thinking this far ahead?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "You were sure I'll protect myself from your attack, so you chose to play it safe and add that card to your hand through Core's effect. Not bad."

"Are you going to praise me all day long or take your turn already?" Cynthia snapped.

"Tough crowd, it seems. My turn!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Draw!" he shouted, drawing his card. The two Duelists turned a corner, seeing more destruction and lava on the streets of Link VR. "Man, whoever did this knows how to turn up the heat!"

"Was I supposed to laugh at that?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering," Bloody Talker waved his hand. "Anywho, returning to the Duel. Since your dragon has... a _very_ high amount of Attack, I'll resort to destroying it with a card effect! I normal summon Creeper Spinete-X from my hand, and activate Blooming Flame's effect once again, destroying Spinete-X under its bottom arrow, and inflicting 800 damage to you!"

 **Cynthia: LP 4700 - 800 = 3900**

"I also activate Spinete-X's effect! When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target and destroy 1 monster you control! Begone, Cyber End Dragon!"

"Oh, it'll be gone I can assure you that," Cynthia let out a sly smile. "However, it won't go down the way you think it will! I activate my set card, **Cybernetic Upgrade**! With this Trap, by tributing a Fusion Monster which lists Cyber Dragon as one of its materials, I can special summon a new being from my Extra Deck!"

"The intelligence of mankind," Cynthia chanted as her monster burst into particles of light. "Gain the wisdom of the Gods, and become the beacon of evolution and supreme knowledge! Show yourself, Level 10! **Neo Cyber End Dragon** (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800)!"

The monster on Cynthia's field was replaced by a similar looking robot-dragon which had glowing highlights and orbs along its body, larger wings to support its body, and three tails.

"Tch... it avoided destruction _and_ it evolved?" Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes. "This girl is one talented Duelist. I activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory from my hand, letting me draw a card. I drew Creeper Gliater, a Cyberse monster. Thus, I can draw one more card. Now I activate Gliater's effect, discarding it to revive Spinete-X from my Graveyard!"

"He has two monsters again," Cynthia noted. "Another Link Summon is on its way."

"Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!"

As Cynthia suspected, a Circuit Portal opened in front of Bloody Talker as he prepared for a Link Summon. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" monsters. I set Blooming Flame and Spinete-X in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom and Right Marker, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (ATK: 2150/Link 2: Bottom, Right), in my Extra Monster Zone!"

The two-weapon wielding Creeper emerged from the portal with a battle cry.

"I activate Dendrache's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it to revive Spinete-X for the second time! Next, I activate Crimson Sky's effect! I destroy Spinete-X linked to it, and draw a card! Then, Spinete-X's effect activates, destroying your dragon for good!"

Using its sword and axe, Crimson Sky slashed in half Spinete-X and Neo Cyber End Dragon respectively.

"Neo Cyber End Dragon's effect activates!" Cynthia abruptly stated. "When destroyed, I can revive 1 Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard in Defense Position (DEF: 1600)!"

From the explosion of its fellow dragon, Cyber Dragon emerged with a roar.

"I set the last card in my hand. Battle! Crimson Sky, attack that dragon if you may! Scarlet Axe and Blue Sword Slash!"

As Bloody Talker's Link Monster destroyed Cyber Dragon, Cynthia was ready with another effect.

"I activate Cyber Restore Code's other effect in the Graveyard!" she stated. "By banishing this card when a Cyber Dragon leaves my field, if it left the field by the opponent, I can draw two cards!"

"Everything I do just benefits her," Bloody Talker grunted in annoyance. "I end my turn. At this moment, Spinete-X is special summoned to my field in Defense Position and Gliater returns to my hand from the Graveyard."

"My turn!" Cynthia announced. "Draw! First I activate Cyber Dragon Core's effect in my Graveyard, banishing this card whilst I control no monsters to Special Summon my third copy of Cyber Dragon from the deck! Next, by banishing the Trap Card Cybernetic Upgrade from my Graveyard, I activate its second effect! By tributing a Cyber Dragon I control, I can revive Neo Cyber End from the Graveyard!"

Cynthia's Cyber Dragon exploded in light particles as Neo Cyber End took its place.

"That monster again..." Bloody Talker muttered.

"I set two cards. Battle!" the SOL agent shouted. "Neo Cyber End Dragon attacks your Crimson Sky! Epitome Evolution Burst!"

The three-headed dragon unleashed streams of light against its target, destroying it with ease and almost making Bloody Talker fall off his D-Board by the shockwaves.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1850 = 2150**

"This is the end, Bloody Talker!" Cynthia said. "As long as there are three Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard, Neo Cyber End Dragon can attack thrice during each Battle Phase!"

"What!?"

"Do it! Epitome Evolution Burst - Secondary Shot!"

The monster to be annihilated next was Creeper Spinete-X, leaving Bloody Talker's field empty.

"Begone, Bloody Talker!" Cynthia let out a sly smile. "Epitome Evolution Burst - Third-!"

Before the words could come out Cynthia's mouth, a bright light in the distance glowed, blinding the two Duelists.

"What's this!?" Cynthia inquired as she tried to block the light with her arm.

The Data Storm started circling around the mysterious light's source. The blinding light disappeared, however, the winds started turning violent, causing Bloody Talker and Cynthia to hold onto their D-Boards if they didn't want to fall into the lava down below.

Bloody Talker, who is used to this kind of wind whenever he uses his Skill Storm Access, was able to hold onto his D-Board. Cynthia, on the other hand, lost control after seconds.

She screamed as the winds blown her off the D-Board, causing her to start falling towards the ground and lava.

" _I won't be able to survive!_ " she thought alarmed as she tapped her Duel Disk in attempt to connect to her board and have it materialize under her feet. " _The storm is interfering with the signal! I can't even log out!_ " the word 'ERROR' in red appeared on her Duel Disk, much to her desperation.

"CYNTHIA!"

The SOL agent looked up and gasped as she saw Bloody Talker jumped down his D-Board. The hacker dived down towards her at great speed, reaching her.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted confused and scared as they were getting closer to the floor.

Bloody Talker stretched out his hand, grasping Cynthia's arm.

"I've got you!"

Said Bloody Talker as he smirked. Seconds before they could hit the floor, Bloody Talker's board appeared beneath their feet, allowing them to jump onto it. The D-Board soared upwards, away from the lava.

"But how did you-?"

"Rocket Boosters."

Cynthia gazed down at the smaller person, and followed his gaze at the back of his D-Board and saw, true enough, two rockets attached to each side of the board, giving it a boost and enough speed to fly through the uncontrollable winds.

"Why did you save me?"

This question rolled out her mouth in automatic. Why would he do that? They were enemies after all. She wanted to defeat him and capture him. So why did Bloody Talker save her?

"I don't hate you," he said with a shrug. "We might be Dueling against each other, but I don't want you to _die_."

"Are you helping me out of sympathy?" she asked again. "Are you patronizing me?"

"None of that," he answered. Bloody Talker glanced at Cynthia, and his crimson eye met with her light blues. "We aren't even enemies, for goodness sake. You were just ordered to defeat and capture me by Akira, who misunderstood the whole situation on who hurt her sister."

"How are you so sure you know what happened to Blue Angel?" Cynthia found herself ask.

"I know her... the true Blue Angel," Bloody Talker explained, looking forward. "She... is lonely. She thinks everybody just wants to use her because her brother is Zaizen Akira. Whenever I think of her, it's like looking in a mirror. The tears she's holding inside her heart... are like the ones I'm holding in..."

"But she would never join the Hanoi, never," the dual-colored male narrowed his eyes. "She isn't that type of person, she would never sink that low."

"You know Blue Angel's true identity and met her in person?" Cynthia asked. "What did you tell her?"

Bloody Talker smiled and Cynthia noticed something new: this wasn't a taunting smile Bloody Talker always makes, this was a serious smile, a warm one.

"I told her I believe in her," he said. "Not Blue Angel, a world famous idol, but the person behind Blue Angel."

"You... you're a strange one..." Cynthia spoke after a pause. "On the outside, you're this sadistic, mysterious, always cheerful weirdo, but on the inside, you're a lonely, sad, and caring kid."

"Why thank you for the compliment," Bloody Talker chuckled. "Also, how long are you going to cling to me?"

"Eh?"

Cynthia lowered her gaze and saw her arms were still holding onto Bloody Talker. Her face turned red as she cried out.

"And why were you silent about it, pervert!"

Before Bloody Talker could say something in defense, Cynthia's knee came crushing into his stomach, making the hacker gasp in pain.

Cynthia huffed as she jumped down the D-Board, letting the male clench his stomach where he was hit.

"Is this... what I get... for being nice?" he muttered to no one.

"The Duel is still on hold," Cynthia reminded as she rose in the air on her D-Board, along with her dragon behind her. "With my next attack, it's over, Bloody Talker!"

"Than why don't you... attack?" Bloody Talker taunted, trying to recover from the knee-in-the-stomach-attack.

" _A bluff?_ " Cynthia thought. " _He still has one face-down which could be anything... but if I hesitate now, I won't get another chance like this. It's now or nothing!_ "

"Final Battle! Go, Neo Cyber End Dragon! Epitome Evolution Burst - Third Shot!"

"Counter Trap open!" Bloody Talker cried out. " **Link Reboot**! When I'm about to take battle damage, this card makes the battle damage I take zero!"

The three beams shot by the enemy dragon dissolved into the air, leaving him unharmed.

"Then, I can special summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Crimson Sky!"

"So it wasn't a bluff," Cynthia groused. "It seems you got away this time. I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw!"

The Duel got interrupted, again, this time by a loud bell ringing sound, which was coming from a giant tornado in the distance.

"What now!?" Bloody Talker snapped at the new strange phenomenon.

Particles of light started raining down the sky. As the spheres touched Crimson Sky, the monster's body started vanishing.

"Crimson Sky!" the monster's owner cried out.

"What's happening?" Cynthia questioned as she looked at her Duel Disk, seeing a strange card being active on the field. "Fire Prison? Who activated this card? Moreover, what type of effect is this!? It's like this card is meant to kill Cyberse monsters and their users..."

Bloody Talker kneeled down as he punched his board in anger and frustration. "My monsters..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ten years ago. Unknown Location..._

 _"I... I don't want to do this again!"_

 _A much younger Kioku sobbed as his tears fell on the white floor._

 _"My monsters... their crying! Their hurt!"_

 _Unknown to anybody else, the voices of Kioku's monsters continued echoing in his ears. Cries of pain, sadness, and anger continued to pulse in Kioku's head._

 _The little child did what every other child would do: he placed his hands over his ears, trying to stop the cries, but they only got louder and louder._

 _"Make it stop..." he sobbed, closing his eyes_

Pro-Pro?

 _Kioku slowly raised his head towards the strange sound and found two round, glowing eyes staring back at him._

 _"AH!" Kioku yelped as he jolted up, but managed to bang his head into the creature's head, causing both to fall to the ground._

 _"Ouch..." Kioku muttered as he rubbed his head. He looked over and saw the strange creature trying to stand back up from the floor._

 _The creature was... not taller or bigger than Kioku. It big as his own head, Kioku thought. Its body was a globe, a white plate on top of its body, two big, round eyes glowing on it. It had two antennas above its head, along with a big circular object under its body, which seemed to give the creature the ability to levitate._

Pro-Pro?

 _It made that same sound again. The creature tilted its head slightly to the side. Was it trying to ask him something, Kioku wondered._

 _"H-Hello...?"_

Pro-Pro!

 _The creature's eyes lightened up together with its voice. Its antennas started dangling from side to side as it rotated around Kioku as if analyzing him._

 _"W-Who a-are you?" Kioku asked._

Protron!

 _"Is that... your name?"_

 _The creature nodded its head happily._

 _"Protron..." Kioku echoed. "T-That's a funny name..."_

Pro-Pro!

 _The now called Protron nodded happily, agreeing with the small child's statement. Protron came closer and nuzzled its head against Kioku's cheek in a comforting manner._

 _Kioku can hear it: a heartbeat. Protron's heartbeat, he can hear it._

 _Kioku placed his small hands around Protron, bringing the creature even closer until he could hear its heartbeat banging in his ears._

 _It was calming... a constant beat..._

 _Kioku forget the other monster's cries and voices as he concentrated on Protron's warm heartbeat..._

Pro-Pro...

* * *

A heartbeat...

Bloody Talker closed his eyes, trying to find a heartbeat. He stood back up and continued looking forward with his eyes closed. Thanks to his Link Sense, he was able to faintly see the road ahead even if his eyes were closed.

"Bloody Talker!" Cynthia's voice called out to him. "Something is interfering with our Duel, and it's getting in your way. I... let's call it truce for today! I want to win against you fair and square, without the help of anything!"

"NO!"

Cynthia flinched at Bloody Talker sudden shouting.

"If I can't win now, then I won't have a future! Do you think a Knight of Hanoi member would be nice to me? They'll kill me the instant I'm powerless! I'm going to climb over this obstacle and further evolve as a Duelist!"

The SOL agent was shocked at the younger teen's resolve.

"Cyberse!" he shouted. "Can you hear me!? Answer me!"

He was met with silence.

"Damn it..." Bloody Talker cursed as he clenched his fists. "I SAID ANSWER ME! CYBERSE!"

That's when a loud heartbeat boomed in his ear. Bloody Talker smiled as the faint outline of Crimson Sky appeared in front of him, staring with its mechanical eye at him.

"They're here! The Cyberse!" Bloody Talker sighed in happiness. "The Duel continues unhindered! I normal summon Creeper Gliater from my hand!"

Although said monster didn't materialize on the field, Bloody Talker could hear a new heartbeat in front of him, and Gliater's form appeared in his vision thanks to Link Sense.

"It is time! Appear! The new Circuit of my resolves!"

Bloody Talker opened his eyes and threw his arm forward, a Link Portal opening before him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more monsters. I set Gliater and the Link 2 Crimson Sky in the Link Markers!"

The invisible to naked eye monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Top Markers, causing them to light up.

"Link Summon! Manifest yourself! The loudest heartbeat in this fictional world! **HEX GARDNIUM DRAGON** (Dark/Cyberse/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2300/Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top)!"

The monster which appeared was a four-legged dragon with four round-shaped wings levitating above its back. The dragon's neck, belly, and tail glowed with streaks of flowing red data. Its back and four feet were covered in vanilla-brown armor, while a dark-blue helmet covered its head, two rectangular yellow eyes glowing under it. Several red glowing wires were attached to its feet-armor and helmet, giving it an appearance similar to burning flames.

Cynthia looked at her Duel Disk, seeing the Fire Prison card vanishing from the field.

"It disappeared..." she whispered. "Amazing... Bloody Talker's power is amazing. Moreover, this must be the dragon he got by using Storm Access during Blue Angel's Duel."

"I activate Cynet Defrag's effect from my Graveyard. Once in a Duel, by paying half my Life Points, I can use this card's effect from the Graveyard! I choose to revive Crimson Sky by equipping it with Cynet Defrag!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2150 : 2 = 1075**

"Let's do this! Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Hex Gardnium Dragon attacks your Neo Cyber End! I also activate its Quick Effect! By destroying Crimson Sky linked to it, Gardnium's Attack is doubled until the end Damage Calculation (ATK: 2300 = 4600)! Also, since Crimson Sky was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, your Neo Cyber End's Attack is reduced to zero (ATK: 4000 = 0)!"

[If this attack connects, you'll have 0 Life Points left,] Cynthia's A.I. told.

"Since my dragon has 0 Attack, I can't use my set card, Limiter Removal on it," Cynthia said. "But my other face-down is a different story! Activating Continous Trap Card! Cybernetic Hidden Technology! When my opponent declares an attack, by sending a Cyber Dragon or a Fusion Monster which lists Cyber Dragon as material to the Graveyard, the attacking monster is destroyed! I sacrifice my Neo Cyber End to destroy your dragon!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Protection Coat** from my hand!" the hacker stated. "Since I control a Link 3 or higher Link Monster, I can activate this card. I target my Hex Gardnium! This turn, the targeted monster can't leave the field because of card effects and it gains 500 Attack until the End Phase (ATK: 4600 = 5100)!"

"No!" Cynthia gasped as her plan backfired.

"Your Trap only destroys my monster, but doesn't negate its attack! Since your Neo Cyber End Dragon left the field, a replay occurs! Do it! Hex Gardnium Dragon attacks you directly!"

The wings above Gardnium's back aligned in front of its face. The dragon opened its jaw wide as it charged the incoming attack.

"Take this! Ultimate Gamma Ray!"

A beam of light was unleashed from the dragon's jaw, becoming larger with each round-wing it passed through. The beam washed over Cynthia, who smiled as she lost.

 **Cynthia: LP 3900 - 5100 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"That was a cool Duel!" Bloody Talker said as he moved his D-Board closer to Cynthia's.

"Yeah..." she faintly nodded. "Maybe we could do this another time?"

"You bet!" the hacker chuckled as he gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go back to the church," Cynthia said. Bloody Talker nodded as the two Duelists vanished.

"Cynthia? What are you doing here!?" Akira concerned voice asked as Cynthia and Bloody Talker appeared in the church.

"We came here to see the results of Playmaker's Duel," she explained.

Just then, Playmaker and Ghost Girl logged into the church.

"Playmaker! Ghost Girl!" Bloody Talker smiled as the two walked up to the bed in which Blue Angel was laying.

"I have the removal program," Playmaker told as he extended his hand over Blue Angel's body. "With this, she'll be cured."

His hand glowed green as data flowed onto the idol. The church glowed faintly as Blue Angel's body dissolved, meaning she has finally logged out.

"What happened!?" Akira asked confused.

"It seems she was able to log out," Ghost Girl explained.

"You should go and see her, Zaizen-sama," Cynthia suggested.

"Okay!" Akira smiled as he nodded. "Playmaker!"

Akira called out to Playmaker, who started walking away.

"Oh? Leaving already?" Ghost Girl inquired. Playmaker didn't respond. He logged out, giving somewhat of an answer.

"Hoh, how cool," Ghost Girl mused.

"Eh? Bloody Talker?"

Much to their surprise, even Bloody Talker was gone. He probably logged out too.

"That kid is really strange..." Cynthia sighed in exasperation.

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

"That was a really tiring Duel..."

Kioku sighed as he flopped onto his bed, his head landing on the pillows. Today's Duel really did a number on him, especially when he had to force his Link Sense to hear his monster's heartbeats.

 _Pro-Pro?_

That sound... it can't be...

Kioku slowly raised his head, looking up and seeing two round, glowing eyes staring back at him.

"P...P-Pro...tron?"

 _Protron!_

Kioku couldn't believe his eyes! The very being which was there during his one Hell-ish of a childhood, and gave him support, was levitating there in front of him.

"Protron..."

Kioku muttered as tears started running down his cheeks. He placed his hands around the smaller creature's body, bringing it closer.

 _Pro-Pro!_

Protron's happy voice said, burying its body into Kioku's chest.

"I've... missed you so much..."

He was so overjoyed, Kioku couldn't stop the tears from falling as he pressed Protron to his chest, until it actually started hurting.

 _Pro-Pro..._

The two stayed like that until both fell asleep.

* * *

 _In Real World: SOL Technology..._

A lone person stood in a dark, long, and wide hallway. The person was standing on a platform near the entrance. Said person was a female, not older than twenty. She was wearing a SOL female work suit. She had long, brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, she had light blue eyes, and had a serious expression as she stared at the nothingness in front of her.

Suddenly, the dark hallway was replaced by a clouded sky and a never-ending chess-board.

A giant chess piece, namely the Queen, materialized in front of the female worker.

"Cyndy, my dear," the chess piece murmured. "What happened to you today? You lost a Duel I heard?"

"Yes, mother," the now called Cyndy said. "I'm very sorry."

"You're working for SOL Technology from two years, right after you graduated," Queen sighed. "From the first second you became our company's most favorited agent, you never lost in a Duel. You're lucky I can use that in your defense if the other higher-ups want to fire you."

"I'm very sorry for causing trouble, mother" Cyndy apologized. "It seems Bloody Talker got the best of me today. It won't happen again."

"Cyndy, my dear," Queen sighed again. "You're stressing yourself too much. Bloody Talker is a very talented Duelist as I heard from the others, so I can close an eye this once. Maybe try revisiting your deck and strategies, that's what other Duelists do at a time like this, right?"

"Yes, mother," Cyndy nodded.

"Good. Masayoshi Cyndy, you're dismissed," Queen told as she disappeared, and the dark hallway returned.

Cyndy stared at the darkness in front of her for a minute before she turned around and left the Meeting Room.

" _I'll do my best, mother. I won't let you down, I promise_."

* * *

 **Today we meet our last OC which is going to make its appearance in this story, Masayoshi Cyndy. She's the daughter of SOL's great chess piece, Queen. At the start, I wanted to give her another Fanmade Archetype, but then I decided to give her a Cyber deck which I think suits her well.**

 **We also discovered that Kioku (Bloody Talker) has a Duel Spirit friend since his childhood, Protron, which disappeared from his life but finally returned to Kioku's side, much to his joy. If you want to ask, why Protron from all the existing cards in YGO, it's because Protron is a Cyberse monster and is really cute!**

 **We also discover the Link Monster Kioku obtained in the last chapter, which is Hex Gardnium Dragon, which mirrors Yusaku's (Playmaker) Decode Talker because of its stats and Link Arrows, and Revolver's Topologic Trisbaena because of its Link Arrows and its dragon-appearance.**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **I just love Spectre as a character, especially the deck he uses, a Link-based Plant deck. I'm gonna love when I'll get to write a Duel with this guy.**

 **Blue Angel is doing he best to defeat Spectre. I personally don't know who to root for because I love both characters.**

 **So Ema Bessho (Ghost Girl) died... and the way she died though... it was very sad.**

 **That's why I won't let that money-for-hire, alluring, mysterious b***h die in this story! We NEED more badass female characters in YGO, so except her majesty not to die!**

 **Was it just me, or did anybody else think Revolver looked worried when that pink-globe-thingy lost control? He did seem surprised.**

 **Now we know Revolver has two different decks: one is his Vullet deck which he only uses in Master Duels, and a pure Dragon deck with the Topologic family as its Ace only during Speed Duels.**

 **I was thinking of making Kioku do the same thing: his Creeper deck for Master Duels only, while a pure Cyberse deck for Speed Duels only, obviously, with Protron in the latter one.**

 **I find it really funny how Revolver went to buy hotdogs from Shoichi when he KNOWS who Shoichi is, not to mention Yusaku who was sitting there at a table.**

 **That should be all.**

 **Now, before we depart, there are two last things I want to say.**

 **1\. A brilliant idea for a YGO VRAINS Overdrive SEASON 2 idea came to my mind, so after this fanfic ends, expect a season 2! If there's going to be a VRAINS canon season 2, I'll do an AU so things won't get complicated.**

 **2\. Something that is missing from this story is none other than an Opening and an Ending! I already have ideas for both, however, I'll be making different ones from the canon. For an Opening, since after the Another Arc if I'm not mistaken started, there wasn't a new Opening, so I'm going to make one myself with a song of my choosing. For the Ending, I really liked Believe In Magic than Writing Life, so I'll make an Ending with the former as its base.**

 **As always, review and see you next time!**

* * *

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Cyndy (Cynthia):**

 **\- Cyber Restore Code**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you're about to take effect damage, activate this card: The damage you take is negated. Then, for each "Cyber Dragon" in your GY, you gain 500 LP. Banish this card from your GY when a "Cyber Dragon" you control leaves the field: Draw 1 card. If it left the field because of the opponent, draw 2 cards instead._

 **\- Cybernetic Upgrade**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Tribute 1 Fusion Monster you control which lists "Cyber Dragon" as one of its materials: Special Summon 1 "Neo Cyber End Dragon" from your Extra Deck by ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only activate one "Cybernetic Upgrade" per turn. During your Main Phase, banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Cyber Dragon" you control; Send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Neo Cyber End Dragon" from your GY. You can't summon any other monsters the turn you activate this effect._

 **\- Neo Cyber End Dragon** (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 2800)

 _3x "Cyber Dragon" on the field_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above materials. If there are exactly 3 "Cyber Dragon" in your GY, this card can attack thrice during your Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Cyber Dragon" from your GY._

 **Used by Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Instant Save Coating**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate when your LP would drop to 0 by an enemy's attack. Negate the battle damage you would take from this battle. Then, target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY which has the same or lower ATK as the damage you took: Special Summon that target, and if you do, end the Battle Phase._

 **\- Link Reboot**

 _Counter Trap_

 _During damage calculation, when you would take battle damage: Make the battle damage you take 0, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your GY._

 **\- Protection Coat**

 _Quick Spell_

 _Activate only while you control a Link 3 or higher Link Monster. Target a Link Monster you control: This turn, that target can't leave the field due to card effects, also, it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. When a Link 3 or higher monster you control is selected by an opponent's card effect: Banish this card from your GY; That monster gains 1000 ATK until this turn's End Phase and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 **\- Hex Gardnium Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Link 3/Effect/ATK: 2300/Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top)

 _2+ Monsters_

 _(Quick Effect): Activate one of these effects. You can only use each effect once per turn._

 _If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy 1 monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of damage calculation._

 _When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control: You can destroy 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation._

 _\- Trivia: This card's name is a combination of "_ _Gard_ _" and "Mille_ _nium_ _". The word "Gard" in this card's name originates of an Old Norse word, meaning "To enclose" or "Enclosure" which reflects on its Effect-Negating effect. "Millenium" is a helpful worm._


	5. A Risky Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive:_

"Duel me!" Cynthia addressed Bloody Talker. "As an agent of SOL Technology, I won't allow you to roam freely in my company's program."

" **Speed Duel**!" Cynthia and Bloody Talker shouted in unison.

[Defeat Bloody Talker under any cost. This strange Hell-ish transformation of Link VRAINS doesn't hurt avatars, only if you come in close contact with the flames. Don't fall off your D-Board and capture Bloody Talker. These are the orders given... by your mother.]

"Mother?" Cynthia echoed surprised. "I understand, Bishop-sama."

"The intelligence of mankind," Cynthia chanted as her Cyber End Dragon burst into particles of light. "Gain the wisdom of the Gods, and become the beacon of evolution and supreme knowledge! Show yourself, Level 10! **Neo Cyber End Dragon**!"

"It is time! Appear! The new Circuit of my resolves!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Link Summon! Manifest yourself! The loudest heartbeat in this fictional world! **HEX GARDNIUM DRAGON**!"

"Your Trap only destroys my monster, but doesn't negate its attack! Since your Neo Cyber End Dragon left the field, a replay occurs!" Bloody Talker shouted as he pointed forward. "Do it! Hex Gardnium Dragon attacks you directly!"

The wings above Gardnium's back aligned in front of its face. The dragon opened its jaw wide as it charged the incoming attack.

"Take this! Ultimate Gamma Ray!"

A beam of light was unleashed from the dragon's jaw, becoming larger with each round-wing it passed through. The beam washed over Cynthia, who smiled as she lost.

"Protron..." Kioku muttered as tears started running down his cheeks. He placed his hands around the smaller creature's body, bringing it closer.

 _Pro-Pro!_

Protron's happy voice said, burying its body into Kioku's chest.

"I've... missed you so much..."

He was so overjoyed, Kioku couldn't stop the tears from falling as he pressed Protron to his chest, until it actually started hurting.

 _Pro-Pro..._

* * *

 **Turn 5:**

 **A Risky Alliance**

* * *

 _In Den City: Den Academy (inside class)..._

"Ah! Fujiki Yusaku was it?"

Yusaku sighed under his nose as he lifted his head up, and looked at the person who talked.

"Oh... it's you... what was your name?"

"Kioku. Ketsueki Kioku."

Yusaku nodded before he laid his head on the class's desk. Last night, he didn't get much sleep because of helping Kusanagi-san with searching information in Ai's memories, deleting any information on Playmaker which started to stir on the internet and quickly had to finish some homework if he didn't want a bad mark from his teacher because of regular unmade work.

He even left Ai home, to get some well-deserved silence.

The teen noticed how Zaizen Aoi didn't come to school today. Yusaku can't blame her: being trapped in a virtual world unconscious is a fate nobody wants to have. Staying home and rest is what Zaizen needs at the moment.

Yusaku slightly moved his gaze to the side, seeing Kioku watching something on his tablet: Playmaker's Duel against Revolver.

" _Must be a fan._ " Yusaku thought. Playmaker once again became every channel and blog's topic, after Link VR's hero Duel with Blue Angel.

" _Wait..._ "

Yusaku narrowed his eyes. His Duel with Revolver... nobody recorded it... so how come...

As the confused teen looked back at the tablet's screen, he saw Kioku taking notes of today's topic, seeming interested.

Did Yusaku see something else before?

The teen shrugged, placing his head back down. " _I'm tired. My mind must be playing games with me._ "

" _That was close..._ " Kioku sighed in his mind, a sweat running down his forehead. " _If it wasn't for Protron telling me Yusaku turned to look at me, he would've started asking questions on how I've got footage of Playmaker against Revolver..._ "

Kioku winked at Protron who decided to sit down the chair next to his. The Duel Spirit returned the wink, its way of saying 'no need to thank me'.

The first Duel between Playmaker and Revolver was the only available one at the moment by copying the footage SOL's camera recorded. The second Duel seemed to be taking place in the giant tornado of Data Storm where SOL's cameras couldn't reach.

" _How can I get the footage of that Duel?_ " Kioku tapped his chin thinking. " _Asking Playmaker would be useless... Ghost Girl! Wait, no, that won't work. Even if she did record the Duel, she would probably demand a high amount of money for it, which I don't have..._ "

A sudden idea crossed Kioku's mind, making him smile.

" _This plan is so stupid, it might actually work._ "

It wasn't late until the bell rang, signaling the hour's end.

"Goodbye, Yusaku-kun," Kioku said before taking his leave.

"Goodbye-!"

Yusaku's eyes widen as he saw something fly beside Kioku. The strange object placed itself on Kioku's head. It turned around and saw Yusaku staring at it.

The... _something_ waved one of its antennas at Yusaku as if waving a hand at him before it and Kioku left the classroom.

" _Now that... can't be a hallucination,_ " Yusaku thought as he narrowed his eyes. " _Also... Kioku's aura... it's perfectly similar to Bloody Talker's. My Link Sense never proved me wrong, so there are three possible alternatives._ "

" _One: That might of just been a pure coincidence, Kioku has a similar aura to Bloody Talker but isn't the latter, and that being is just a monster hunting Kioku. Two: my Link Sense is incorrect, because of my lack of sleep. Three..._ " Yusaku's gaze hardened. " _Kioku is secretly Bloody Talker and that being was one of his monsters._ "

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

"Revolver-sama, do you have a minute?"

The person in question looked up from his tablet, seeing Spectre standing some feet from him.

"What is it?"

"It appears Bloody Talker managed to send us a message," Spectre told. "He used the program Dr. Kogami created, the Fire Prison program, to send a message by changing the program's algorithm."

"Bloody Talker did?" Revolver whispered, a smirk appearing on his face. "What did he write us?"

"He wants to have a talk with the Knights of Hanoi, namely you, Revolver-sama, about the Hanoi Project," Spectre explained.

Revolver narrowed his eyes as he stared at the floor.

"He also offered to let _us_ choose where and when we'll meet," his assistant continued. "It seems he's willingly letting himself being cornered. Orders?"

"Please, Revolver-sama, let me do it!"

The person to talk was Deirdre who logged into the dark room.

"Deirdre-san?" Spectre cried out, his sly smile betraying his shocked voice. "What are you doing here? Only me, Dr. Kogami, or members who've been given orders can enter this room."

"I know that very well," she sternly told him. "However, once I've heard the Hanoi received a message from Bloody Talker I couldn't just sit around not acting."

Deirdre turned to Revolver. "Please, allow me to defeat Bloody Talker for your sake, Revolver-sama. I promise on my name and pride I won't let that annoyance escape from my grasp this time!"

"I cannot allow that," Revolver immediately said.

"What? Why not!?" Deirdre inquired.

"Do I need to mention you've been already defeated by him once," Revolver said, making Deirdre flinch. "Considering this factor, as a leader, I won't permit you to Duel Bloody Talker again."

"But sir-!"

"I wasn't finished talking!" Revolver told, raising his voice. "I know very well you've trained yourself after your loss and became a better Duelist, however, even if you construct an entire deck with the sole purpose of eliminating Bloody Talker, you won't be able to win, as we saw of what happened last time. As long as your desire to get revenge burns in your heart, you will never have a chance against Bloody Talker."

Deirdre seemed like she swallowed something very bitter. "I... understand," she told.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Following Revolver's words, Deirdre logged out the room.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you angry, sir," Spectre spoke up.

"The Empress should learn there is an emperor in the kingdom, and that _he_ is the leader and not _her_ ," Revolver explained.

"Well said," Spectre nodded.

"Returning to the topic," Revolver said. "I'll go take care of Bloody Talker myself. Sending other people to Duel him would be a waste of time. The quicker we get rid of him, the quicker we're close to achieving our goal."

"Of course, Revolver-sama," Spectre bowed, vanishing from the room.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _In Link VRAINS: Abandoned Area..._

Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes and stayed in the shadows.

[Tomorrow at five o' clock in the afternoon.] the message from Hanoi told. This zone of VRAINS was the most desolated one and SOL Technology never patrolled this area, thus having a Duel or making trades which are against the law are very frequent here.

Bloody Talker wasn't surprised about the location, to be honest. He just wanted to get his information and leave, but of course, the Hanoi won't give them for free.

A person walked out from the other side of the area. Bloody Talker realized who the person was in a second.

"Revolver..." he whispered.

"I know you're there, Bloody Talker," Revolver told, his yellow eyes looking in the hacker's direction.

"You're quite the punctual person," Bloody Talker chuckled as he walked out his hiding spot, standing some meters away from the enemy. "I'm touched to see that Hanoi's leader accepted my request without any fuss."

"And I'm surprised to see you accepted my terms and actually came here," Revolver remarked. "The idea of this being a possible trap to capture you didn't cross your mind?"

"Of course it didn't!" Bloody Talker waved his hand. "You would never do that."

"Hoh?" Revolver's lips curved, forming a smile. "What makes you think that? What if I tell you hundreds of Knights are behind my back waiting to assault you."

"Nah! You're not good at joking," Bloody Talker laughed. "You aren't the type of person to backstab others. You're a man of your word. Even after your loss to Playmaker, you gave him the virus removal program. You might act tough, but you're a good-hearted person on the inside."

"Hmph. You're an idiot," Revolver scoffed. "Trying to understand other people isn't easy, and yet here you are, stating I would never betray my foes because of a simple action I did in the past. You won't be able to survive on the battlefield like that."

"And yet here I am, safe and sound while having a chit chat with my archenemy," Bloody Talker commented.

"Touché," Revolver replied. "Returning to the topic. You wanted to know more about the Hanoi Project, right?"

"Before that," Bloody Talker's gaze hardened. "I wanted to ask something from you. Why did you infect Blue Angel with a virus? She was just a bystander, yet you people decided to involve her while harming her. Why?"

"It doesn't matter what actions you take as long as you achieve your goal," Revolver stated. "We have to do everything to obtain Ignis and put an end to the Cyberse World."

"Cyberse World?" Bloody Talker echoed confused.

"Of course you don't know about it since I didn't mention it during my Duel with Playmaker," the leader of Hanoi said. "It is a hidden digital world in Link VRAINS, created and populated by sentient A.I. known as the Ignis which are trying to conquer the network. We, the Knights of Hanoi, want to put a stop to this abomination, while SOL Technology, on the other hand, wants to use the Ignis as means to upgrade Link VR."

"We almost succeeded in destroying it once," Revolver told. "However, before I could've completely annihilated it, the Ignis under Playmaker's hands managed to cut the signal and flee along with the location of the Cyberse World."

"So that's why everybody is after that Ignis," Bloody Talker realized.

"The Cyberse monsters are special kind of monsters related to this digital world," Revolver told as his face turned serious. "Which means as long as people have Cyberse monsters under their possessions, the Cyberse World will never be extinct. Thus, I'll have to delete all Cyberse monsters humans have in their decks, meaning you're a target as well, Bloody Talker."

"Hoh, I see." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Although, you'll have to rip my flesh and soul apart before you can delete my Cyberse monsters."

"Why?" Revolver asked. "They are just cards. Can't you peacefully hand them over to me and construct a different deck? There are much stronger decks out there than a Cyberse deck. It would save a lot of time for both of us if you'd do that."

"This isn't about having a strong deck," Bloody Talker raised three fingers. "First: I like my deck, and I'll never throw it out the window, even if it costs my own life. Second: a deck is a Duelist's soul, so throwing it out the window would mean I don't value myself as a Duelist, and I won't let others destroy my deck. Three... the Cyberse helped me live through my childhood during the Hanoi Project. I won't let you lay a single finger on the comrades which helped during those Hellish days."

"An interesting answer," Revolver commented. "You aren't an ordinary Duelist after all. I'd like to talk with you even more, but let's continue this conversation as any other Duelists would do."

"Talking while Dueling," Bloody Talker finished Revolver's sentence.

"You read my mind," the Hanoi's leader chuckled. Both Duelists took a fighting stance as they prepared themselves for the incoming battle-

[Revolver.]

-But it seems they'll have to wait for it to begin.

"What's the matter?" Revolver asked the person talking on the other side of the call.

[There's an important and urgent matter I have to discuss with you. I need you to return to H.Q. now.]

"I... can it wait, Dr. Kogami?"

[I fear not. I didn't expect for this to happen, too, so I excuse myself for the sudden announce.]

"I... see..." Revolver seemed very annoyed. "I'll be on my way."

"Eh?"

"It seems you got lucky," Revolver told the confused Bloody Talker. "We'll have to suspend our Duel and conversation for later. Even after I waited so long for this moment..."

The last part came out as a whisper. Revolver was both angry and depressed. He finally got the chance to Duel Bloody Talker, a Duelist he wanted to fight for the first time he saw his potential, and right now his father demands Revolver's presence.

"See you later," Revolver told as he turned to leave. "If you'll survive until then-"

"Revolver, wait!"

The Hanoi's leader stopped in his tracks as he turned to glare at the teen. "What?"

"You... you don't want to do any of this, do you?"

Revolver's eyebrows furrowed at the words. "What do you mean?"

"This-" Bloody Talker waved his finger around. "-all of this, you don't want to take part in it. Being the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, you don't want to carry that title... right?"

Revolver stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "I don't have time for this," he said before turning to leave-

"Wait!"

-But was stopped once again by the hacker.

"What now?" Revolver growled irritated.

"Take this with you."

The Hanoi leader stared at Bloody Talker's hands. "A card?" he asked.

"Take this with you," Bloody Talker told. "I swear on whatever God you want that this isn't a trap."

"And why would I take that card in the first place?" Revolver asked.

"Take it as thanks for the little conversation we had," Bloody Talker explained. "Also... because I was able to discover more about you as a person."

The hacker was ready for another decline, but Revolver's loud sigh proved him wrong.

"You're an idiot," Revolver groused before taking the card out of the other's hand. The card vanished from his fingers as it was added to his deck.

"Then you take this," the leader told as a different card materialized in his hand, extending it to Bloody Talker. "And just like you, I swear on whatever God you want that this isn't a trap."

"Hoh?" the hacker grinned. "This was unexpected."

"Take it before I change my mind," Revolver said.

Bloody Talker took the card from his archenemy's hand and stared at it. "What the? I never saw a card like this in my life..."

"It's a special card, designed by me," Revolver explained. "How can you have faith in that thing?" he asked, pointing at something behind Bloody Talker.

The hacker turned his head to see Protron levitating behind him, intrigued by the acquired card.

"Aw, this?" Bloody Talker asked as he took Protron between his hands and brought it closer to Revolver's face. "This is the cutest thing alive, don't you think!?"

"Cute..." Revolver muttered as his gaze turned ice cold. He nudged the Duel Monster to the side with his hand. "Its appearance might be cute, but it's still a Cyberse. That alone makes it a threat."

"You really hate Cyberse for someone who's Skill is Storm Access," Bloody Talker pouted.

"Hmph, touché again," Revolver remarked. "Countering poison with poison is very enjoyable. Now, Bloody Talker, I wanted to ask a favor from you."

"Hmm, what is it?" the hacker asked.

"I want you to go to these coordinates in Link VR," Revolver told as a screen appeared in front of Bloody Talker. "What you see on the screen is one of Hanoi's hidden base in VRAINS. Go and delete all the files there."

"Hold up," Bloody Talker smiled wide. "Are you... backstabbing the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Revolver quickly said. "This is our most unused base, but it does contain some valuable data. Go there, delete all the data, and flee. This will cause havoc for Hanoi's plans and they'll have to restore the lost data. With this, I'll gain some time to-"

Before something else could come out his mouth, Revolver bit his bottom lip. All he needed now was to spill out the reason he's backstabbing Hanoi was that he wanted to Duel Playmaker, and Bloody Talker too.

Revolver doesn't know why, but he can't accept defeat from Playmaker. He wants to Duel him again, and win! This wish is so potent, it's making Revolver betray Hanoi. His father. Baira and Faust too!

"No, no, continue," Bloody Talker teased. "More time to?"

"That's none of your business," Revolver snapped. "This way you'll prolong Hanoi's plans."

"I don't know," Bloody Talker rubbed his chin. "This sounds like a trap."

"Fear not. Tomorrow, phase two of Hanoi's plan will commence and most of our members will be dispatched around VRAINS, leaving the base almost unguarded. Feel free to decline, but doing so you'll lose the chance to obtain some data on the Lost Incident."

"Lost Incident?" Bloody Talker echoed. "You mean... there's data on the Hanoi Project in that base?"

"Yes," Revolver nodded. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"...I'll think about it," Bloody Talker nodded. "Well, thanks for the card. I guess I'll see you later, Revolver."

"The same," Revolver grinned before logging out.

 _Pro-Pro..._

"Don't worry Protron," Bloody Talker addressed his little companion. "I don't know what Revolver is scheming, but I can't overlook this chance to gather information about the incident."

With that said, the two left the area.

Unknown to all of them, a person who was standing in the shadows saw the entire scene and had a large smirk on their face as they recorded the conversation.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Ghost Girl jumped from building to building. She was in a hurry since she had an appointment with one of her clients. She sighed and decided to stop for a minute and catch her breath.

She gazed towards the sky, seeing Link VR's artificial sun illuminating the digital world. Yesterday she infiltrated SOL's data bank along with Akira by using Playmaker and Blue Angel as distractions.

" _That guy really is something out of this world,_ " Ghost Girl thought at Playmaker and how he won against Akira, using Firewall Dragon's effect to return Akira's Tindangle Angel and Hound from the latter's Graveyard to the hand, decreasing Acute Cerberus' Attack to zero and attack with Firewall for game.

" _You two shouldn't be resting in the Graveyard... is what he said._ "

Ghost Girl giggled at the thought. " _Isn't he a charming person. By the way, what happened to Bloody Talker? Yesterday while we were in the data bank he didn't do anything in Link VRAINS. Did he take a day off?_ "

That's when her Duel Disk started flashing red. Ghost Girl looked at it, and saw her alarm signal got activated, signaling somebody was near her.

"Speaking of the devil," she giggled. "What brings you here, Bloody Talker?"

"I was searching for you, Ghost Girl."

Said Bloody Talker as he jumped down from a nearby building and landed next to the treasure hunter.

"Oh, my. What does the famous Bloody Talker want with me?" Ghost Girl wondered aloud.

"Nothing special," the hacker told. "I heard you had quite the adventure yesterday, going to SOL's data bank. I saw you guys through SOL's cameras."

"I hope you liked the show then," Ghost Girl said. "What do you want? I have an appointment so I'm in a little hurry."

"I wanted to make an alliance with you," Bloody Talker explained. "And if we succeed, you'll get your hands on some valuable data."

"Hmmm, I'm listening," Ghost Girl seemed intrigued. "What type of data to be exact?"

Bloody Talker's lips curved into a wide smile. "Lost Incident and Hanoi data."

"Eh?" the treasure hunter blinked twice.

"You heard me right," Bloody Talker chuckled. "Or are you perhaps not interested?"

"Of course I am!" Ghost Girl clapped her hands in happiness. "I didn't expect to hear such an offer, that's all. Although, why did you choose me from all people?"

"Well, Playmaker would say no since I can be exposed to danger, Blue Angel is out of question since she's taking a break from Link VRAINS, Go Onizuka might decline since he won't be able to showcase live his actions to people of what a hero he is, and who else is there..." Bloody Talker wondered. "Ah yes! Cynthia. However, since she's with SOL, they won't let me touch any of the obtained data... so yeah. You're the only option I have left."

"Hmph, true enough," Ghost Girl nodded. "Very well. I accept your offer. We'll-"

Before she could say anything else, the sky started to darken even if there were no clouds in the sky. The two Duelists turned their gaze towards the sky to see-

"An eclipse?" Ghost Girl wondered as she narrowed her eyes. "Did the Knights of Hanoi do this...?"

" _So Revolver was telling the truth,_ " Bloody Talker thought. " _Maybe he wasn't lying after all..._ "

The strange phenomenon lasted a minute or so, and everything returned to normal afterward.

"Strange... oh! I forgot!" Ghost Girl suddenly exclaimed. "It was nice talking with you, Bloody Talker, but I have to go or I'm going to be late for an appointment. See you tomorrow at this exact spot?"

Bloody Talker smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

 _The next morning..._

 _Link VRAINS: City Area..._

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ghost Girl questioned Bloody Talker.

"Of course," the hacker replied as the two stared at a giant skyscraper in front of them in the far back of Link VR's city.

"I don't think the Hanoi are stupid enough to plant one of their bases right here," the alluring beauty commented. "SOL does patrol this area. They should've figured out this is a Hanoi base for ages."

Did Revolver trick Bloody Talker? The hacker wasn't sure. This skyscraper was the destination written on the data given to him though.

"Where are you two going?"

Ghost Girl and Bloody Talker quickly hid behind a corner as three faceless Link VR avatars exited the skyscraper.

"To the west side of the city!" another one said with pride. "I'm going to defeat Playmaker today! I can feel it!"

"You say that every day, but you lose to average Duelists..." the third avatar commented.

"What was that!?"

"Oi, both of you just shut up!" the first one started shouting. "We've got a job assigned from Orion-san. I don't want to hear a word from that creepy guy, so let's hurry."

The other two nodded as three D-Boards materialized in front of them, each being a Knight of Hanoi model. The three took off riding them.

Bloody Talker looked at Ghost Girl with an 'I told you' expression.

"Okay, okay, you were right," she waved her hand. "Before we enter the building, I'll have one of my spies look around."

"A spy?" Bloody Talker wondered.

Ghost Girl giggled mischievously as started tapping something into her Duel Disk. Seconds later, a little being, resembling a mechanical fairy with a faceless expression except for a hunting smile, materialized beside the alluring beauty.

"I present you Altergeist Pixiel," Ghost Girl introduced. "This cutie is my little companion when comes to infiltrating mission. Her size is very handy, being able to go through tight or small places."

"Hoooh, that's cool," Bloody Talker commented. The hacker's own companion, Protron materialized behind him as it sensed the new being.

Protron slowly levitated out from behind Bloody Talker, and stared at Pixiel for seconds, before it waved one of its antennas to say 'hi'. The Altergeist monster giggled, seeming to enjoy Protron's kindness, and it made the latter's face turn slightly red as if blushing.

"Isn't your monster adorable," Ghost Girl giggled herself. "I never saw you use it before though. Is it a new addition to your deck?"

"Yes," the hacker nodded. "Protron...was a very old card I used during the incident."

"I see," Ghost Girl quickly told, not wanting Bloody Talker to remember his harsh past. "We have a mission to accomplish. Pixiel, you know what to do honey."

The little pixie nodded as it flew away into the Hanoi's secret base. Protron, seeming to be worried about its newly made friend, wanted to go after Pixiel, but Bloody Talker's hands stopped it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the hacker told his companion. "You're easy to be spotted, Protron. Also, you never went to stealth-classes, unlike Pixiel which is programmed for that reason. Stay here with us and wait, OK buddy?"

 _Pro-Pro..._

Protron wasn't very happy for this but decided to listen to its holder.

"Don't worry little guy," Ghost Girl added as she patted Protron. "Pixiel is the best monster I have suited for this job. She'll return here safe and sound, I promise."

True to her words, minutes later Altergeist Pixiel came flying out the base, reporting for duty. Several data loaded into Ghost Girl's Duel Disk, which made her nod.

"It's rather clear in there," the alluring beauty explained. "There are some guards and cameras inside, but if we avoid them, we can arrive at the base's mother computer undetected. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!" Bloody Talker chuckled.

The two hackers along with their companions slowly entered the building, looking out not to be detected. They passed a few guards, turned around several corners, walked up the stair until the top of the skyscraper, and arrived at a giant computer.

"Is this the mother computer?" Bloody Talker asked as he stared at the large machine.

"There's only one way to find that out," Ghost Girl said with a wink, signaling Pixiel to go and collect the treasure. The Altergeist monster nodded its head before flying to the mother computer, attaching its wires into the machine and download the data from it.

The gathering data transferred into Ghost Girl and Bloody Talker's Duel Disks.

"Oh yeah!" Bloody Talker suddenly exclaimed. "Delete the data too."

"Hmmm, not a bad idea," the alluring beauty giggled with malice. "Causing a little havoc is always an option. Don't you think, Pixiel?"

The monster's creepy giggled matched Ghost Girl's as all the screens on the computer turned red, the data within them vanishing one by one as Pixiel deleted them.

Seconds later, Pixiel withdrew its wires as all the data was extracted, flying back to our heroes' side. Ghost Girl and Bloody Talker checked the gathered treasure.

A sharp gasp came from Ghost Girl's mouth.

"Oh my God, this data is worth millions!" she exclaimed happily. "It has information on a ton of things, like the programs the Hanoi use and used in the past, counting the incident's data - oh my God, thanks a lot, Bloody Talker!"

Before the male hacker could reply, Ghost Girl's hands caught the back of his head and brought him closer for a hug. However, it wasn't much of a hug because Bloody Talker's head was pressed firmly against the alluring beauty's breasts, suffocating him. Bloody Talker tried to give signals to Ghost Girl about this, but the latter was too happy to notice.

Altergeist Pixiel, seeing how its holder was showing gratitude to their helpers, decided to do so as well. It slowly closed the gap between itself and Protron, giving a small kiss to the latter. Protron's face quickly turned full red as it rapidly flew around the room, much to Pixiel's amusement.

"Now let's get out of here!" Ghost Girl told as she released Bloody Talker, who gasped for air as he was free.

"Actually, you can't!" a familiar voice said, followed by a snap of fingers.

The room glowed faintly red for a second, the Log Out option being sealed away.

"That irksome voice..." Bloody Talker muttered as he narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Long time no see, Deirdre."

"Spare me your sympathy!" Deirdre shouted in anger, three Knights behind her. "If you thought you can bypass our base's security, you were deadly mistaken! You were able to go unnoticed by our guards and cameras, but the floor is equipped with a special kind of sensor, a sensor which detects movements! You walked into our trap the moment you entered this building!"

"How bothersome," Ghost Girl commented. "What do we do?"

"There's no other choice but to force our way out," Bloody Talker shrugged. "We have to take them down."

"Exactly!" Deirdre told. "I can finally take my revenge for what you did to me, Bloody Talker! I'll crush like a little bug, just like you did to my plan of vengeance!"

Bloody Talker turned dead serious as he narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but much to everybody's shock-

"No thanks. I pass."

-He declined Deirdre's provocation.

"You little... you don't a choice in the matter, twerp!" she screeched. "Do you think I-"

"Let me stop you right there!" Bloody Talker quickly cut her off. "I don't give a damn if you like it or not. I'm not Dueling you, and that's final. Now, if you'd be so kind to shut the Hell up and stand aside, I can Duel your three little friends over there."

With a snap of his fingers, the three Knights gasped in unison as they saw Bloody Talker's Creeper Monsters crawling up their Duel Disks. The monsters were the size of insects, unlike during Duels. The Duel Disks flashed red as the Creepers vanished.

[Forced Duel, activated.]

"Duel Ghost Girl in the meantime, you worthless rag," Bloody Talker addressed Deirdre.

"Hey, hold up!" Ghost Girl exclaimed as she glared at the hacker. "Dueling wasn't in the contract. The plan was to infiltrate this base and steal the data. No Dueling was mentioned."

"As a sudden turn of events happened, m'lady," Bloody Talker lazily told with a wave of his hand. "You'll have to Duel if you want to get out of here with that data."

"This is the first and last time I'm going to team-up with you," Ghost Girl slightly told irritated. She then turned to Deirdre. "Let's finish this as quick as possible. I have a lot of things to do back home and I don't want to waste my time Dueling."

"Both of your attitudes are getting on my nerves..." Deirdre growled with a scoff. "Very well! I'll defeat both of you and show Revolver-sama just how strong I am!"

A wall erupted from the floor, dividing the room into two.

"Let us start," Bloody Talker chuckled as Protron vanished. "I'm going to use you three as test subjects to see how my new deck's power. So...who's going to be the first to break the ice?"

The three Knights looked scared, but the one in the middle, a green masked Knight, slowly stepped forward.

"Very good," Bloody Talker clapped his hands. "Now, I'll have you decide: do you wanna go first or second?"

"F...F-First..." he weakly stated.

"Then, by all means, you can take the first turn," the hacker told.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Knight of Hanoi-Green - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"O-Ore no turn!" the Knight said as five cards materialized in front of him. " _It's okay, it's okay, stay calm...this isn't a Speed Duel so I won't have to worry about Bloody Talker's Skill. I've even got a good opening hand. My chances of winning are positive!_ "

"I discard a card from my hand to Special Summon Berlines the Vassal of the Flame Monarch (Pyro/Warrior/Effect/DEF: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand in defense position!"

A knight clad in crimson armor and a blue cloak, surrounded by flames appeared.

"Now by tributing my Berlines, I perform an Advance Summon!" the Knight declared as the warrior vanished from his field. "Come forth! The Level 6, Angmar the Demon Monarch (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2400/LV: 6)!"

A knight in pitch-black armor appeared on the Knight's field.

"Its effect activates upon Advance Summon!" the green masked knight stated. "By banishing the Spell Card, March of the Monarch in my Graveyard which I sent there with Berlines earlier, I can add another copy of it from my deck to my hand! And I activate it right away! Now all Advance Summoned monsters I control can't be targeted by or destroyed by, card effects!"

"I see..." Bloody Talker tapped his chin. "Now your Angmar can't be destroyed by or targeted by my Creeper Monsters. A lot of them revolve around targeting or destroying their targets, which means your monsters are now well protected."

"That's not all!" the Knight smirked. "All your Creepers have low Attack, even your Link Monsters can't touch my Angmar now! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"However!" the hacker grinned wide. "Your plan has some evident flaws! Let me evidence them! Watashi no turn! Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card One for One. By discarding a Monster Card from my hand, like Creeper Axout-C, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my deck. Let's welcome him with a grand wave of applause, Protron (Light/Normal/Cyberse/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

His faithful companion appeared on the field, waving its antennas at Bloody Talker, happy to be on the battlefield with its owner once again.

"Since I control a Cyberse-Type Monster," Bloody Talker explained as he tapped another of his cards. "I can Special Summon **Virus Spreader** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 3) from my hand!"

The new monster which appeared was a little neon-purple colored cube, two red glowing eyes on one of its sides, and several wires trashing from its back. The being was as cute as Protron, although, it may not be as kind when touching a device.

"Virus Spreader's effect continues!" Bloody Talker stated. "When Special Summoned, I can target another Cyberse Monster I control and a Level 4 or lower Monster Card in my Graveyard. I choose Protron and Axout-C. Now the first target, namely Protron, along with Virus Spreader, are treated as having the same name as the second target, in this case, Creeper Axout-C!"

"He has two "Creeper" Monsters on his field..." the Knight gulped. "A Link Summon..."

"Appear! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker smirked evilly as a Circuit Portal opened behind him. "The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters! I set Protron and Virus Spreader which are both treated as Creeper Axout-C in the Link Markers!"

Both said monsters turned into purple tornadoes of wind as they entered the Bottom Marker and the Right Marker causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself: Link 2 - Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights (Link 2: Bottom, Left/ATK: 2300)!"

The corrupted knight with silver armor and a purple-green cloak emerged from the portal with a loud cry.

"Virus Spreader's effect activates from the Graveyard!" Bloody Talker declared with a wave of his hand. "When this Monster is used as Link Material, I can target the Monster Card I targeted with its effect earlier, and Special Summon it to my field with its effects negated! Revive, Axout-C!"

The corrupted insect materialized underneath Dusking Heights, its usual screech echoing in the computer room.

"I activate Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights' effect!" Bloody Talker told. "By destroying Axout-C next to its link, I can Special Summon a "Creeper" from my deck or Graveyard. I choose to summon Creeper Spinete-X (DEF: 2050/LV: 3) from my deck!"

The Jack Creeper pierced its lance through Axout-X's body, destroying it. The key in Dusking Heights' other hand glowed brightly as a portal opened where Axout-C once was, Spinete-X emerging from it.

"At this moment, the effect of Axout-C activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "When destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target a Spell or Trap you control and send it to the Graveyard! I choose March of the Monarch!"

"Nani!?"

The Continous Spell on the Knight's field exploded, his well-thought-out plan failing.

"Your monsters might be protected from my Monsters, but your Spell is a different story," Bloody Talker explained. "Your fatal mistake was to think I won't be able to get rid of your Spell Card. Now, continuing with my turn, I equip my Dusking Heights with **Rotten Souls of the Star Relics**. Here's how it works: the equipped Monster's effects are negated, but in change, it gains a brand new effect."

"What did you say!?" the green-masked Knight gasped.

"Let me show it to you! I activate Dusking Heights new effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Once per turn, by destroying a "Creeper" Monster next to its link, I can increase its Monster's Attack by 250 points (ATK: 2300 = 2550)! Then, you get burnt with the difference between its original and current Attack, that being 250 points!"

A dark beam shot out the Equip Spell, hitting the Knight in the chest and making him wince.

 **Knight of Hanoi-Green: LP 4000 - 250 = 3750**

"At this moment, I activate two Effects!" Bloody Talker declared with his usual smirk. "When Spinete-X is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target and destroy one Monster you control! Say goodbye to Angmar!"

"I activate my set card!" the Knight quickly replied. "Frozen Will of the Monarchs! By targeting my Angmar, its effects are negated, but in turn, it's unaffected by other card effects this turn!"

"It seems you were ready with a plan B, huh?" the hacker licked his lips. "Not bad. It seems I'm going to enjoy this even more. Here's the second effect I'm activating: Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Shield" can be Special Summoned from my hand when a "Creeper" Monster is destroyed (DEF: 2750/LV: 5)!"

The giant shield with an eye materialized behind Bloody Talker's field.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out as he threw his arm towards his monster. "Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights, attack Angmar if you may! Dusk of the Twilight!"

The monster unleashed a stream of spiraling green and purple energy which struck Angmar, destroying it with ease.

 **Knight of Hanoi-Green: LP 3750 - 150 = 3600**

"Thanks to Creeper Shield, all "Creeper" Monsters I control can attack twice during the Battle Phase," Bloody Talker explained. "Second Battle! Dusk of the Twilight!"

Dusking Heights unleashed another beam from its weapons, knocking the Knight to the ground by its force.

 **Knight of Hanoi-Green: LP 3600 - 2550 = 1050**

"Bummer," Bloody Talker scoffed. "I thought I can make an OTK, but you managed to survive. I set a card and end my turn with this. At this moment, Axout-C and Spinete-X revive from the Graveyard in defense position."

"Ore...no turn..." the Knight muttered as he stood up. "Draw! With only two cards in my hand, I have to use it. I activate my Sk..."

The words never left his mouth from the shock. The green masked Knight gritted his teeth. " _Damn it! I forgot! Since this isn't a Speed Duel, I can't use my Skill just like Bloody Talker, which means I'm stuck with these two cards...but they're better than nothing!_ "

"I activate the Spell Card **Monarch's Treasure**!" the Knight stated. "By banishing Angmar and Berlines from my Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

As he drew his cards, a giant grin appeared on the knight's face as he started laughing like a madman.

"It's over, Bloody Talker!" he told. "I just drew my Ace! Before I summon it, allow me to set my field up. I normal summon Edea the Heavenly Squire (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 800/LV: 1) and activate its effect, letting me Special Summon a Monster with 800 Attack and 1000 Defense from my deck! Come forth, Eidos the Underworld Squire (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/DEF: 1000/LV: 2) in defense position!"

A warrior wearing silver and golden armor, along with another knight wearing black armor appeared on the Knight's field.

"The turn Eidos is Normal or Special Summoned, I can perform an additional Normal Summon or Set!" the Knight explained. "So I release Edea and Eidos to Advance Summon! Come forth, the emperor of the underworld! Erebus the Underworld Monarch (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

The two warrior vanished as a giant emperor took their place, clad in black armor and surrounded by a dark mist.

"The effect of Edea activates when sent to the Graveyard, letting me return the banished March of the Monarch to my hand. Now I activate Erebus' effect upon Advance Summon! By sending The Prime Monarch and Pantheism of the Monarchs from my deck to the Graveyard, I shuffle a card from your hand, Graveyard, or field into the deck! My choice, obviously, is to return your Link Monster to the Extra Deck!"

"Not so fa-a-st!" Bloody Talker chimed as he pointed at his set card. "I activate the Counter Trap, **The Virus Goddess on the Star Relics**! When a "Creeper" Link Monster I control is selected by an opponent's card or effect, that effect is negated! Then, I can set any Trap Card directly from my deck...now let's see..."

Bloody Talker scrolled through the cards in his deck, thinking which card to choose. He stopped as he arrived at a specific one.

" _The card Revolver gave me..._ " he thought. " _Should I set this one? I mean, last night I controlled the card to be certain it wasn't a trap like it happened with Blue Angel and the Dark Angel card. This card is just like every other normal card, no traps inside it...meh, why not._ "

"I choose to set this card!" Bloody Talker told as a set card materialized on his field.

"Damn, he negated my effect and set a new Trap?" the Knight muttered as sweat ran down his cheek. "However, my advantage hasn't changed! I activate the Continous Spell, March of the Monarch I added back to my hand! Then, by banishing Pantheism of the Monarchs from my Graveyard, I activate its second effect, revealing three "Monarch" Spell or Traps from my deck. You have to choose one of them and I add that card to my hand!"

Three cards materialized in front of Bloody Talker, them being Freezing Air of the Monarchs, Domain of the True Monarchs, and The Monarchs Erupt.

" _I see what you're thinking..._ " the hacker thought. " _Freezing Air, a Spell Card which allows you to destroy set cards on the field. If I would give you that, my face-down is history. Domain, on the other hand, would seal off my Extra Deck. Erupt would negate all Monster Effects. All of them would somehow damage my field, but...if you lose before you can even use the card, then it doesn't matter which one I give you._ "

"I choose this one," the hacker lazily pointed at his choice: The Monarchs Erupt.

"Then I add it to my hand and the other two return to the deck!" the Knight explained. "Now let's battle! Erebus the Underworld Monarch attacks Jack Creeper of Dusking Heights! The Emperor's Judgment!"

Bloody Talker's grin widen. "You fell right into my trap, test subject number one! I activate the card I just set, **Rate-Up Emergency Force**! This Trap can be activated during the Battle Phase, and when I do, I can send a Link Monster on my field to the Graveyard to Link Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck which is the same Attribute, Type, and one Link higher than the Monster I sent to the Graveyard!"

"Nani!?" the Knight gasped. "I never heard of anything like that!"

"Open up once again! The Circuit that will kill my opponent!" Bloody Talker announced as a Circuit Portal opened behind him. "Using the Link 2 Jack Creeper of Dusking Heights, I reset the Link Markers!"

The Link Monster shattered like glass as its pieces entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Top Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself! The loudest heartbeat in this fictional world! Hex Gardnium Dragon (ATK: 2300/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top)!"

The hacker's newly acquired dragon emerged from the portal with a roar.

"So what!?" the Knight snorted. "Your new monster still has less Attack than my Ace! Erebus, redirect your attack onto that dragon!"

"During the Hell-ish transformation of Link VRAINS all video-connections have been eliminated," Bloody Talker grinned wide. "Which means you didn't see this dragon in action before! I activate Hex Gardnium Dragon's Quick Effect! By destroying Axout-C which is linked to it, I double my dragon's Attack points (ATK: 2300 = 4600)!"

"I-Impossible!" the Knight cried out.

"Punish the foolish Monarch who dares to defy you, and dares to raise a finger against me!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Strike back, Hex Gardnium Dragon! Ultimate Gamma Ray!"

The wings above Gardnium's back aligned in front of its face. The dragon opened its jaw wide as a beam of light was unleashed from its jaw, becoming larger with each round-wing it passed through. The beam washed over Erebus, which cried in pain before exploding, making the Knight fly backward.

 **Knight of Hanoi-Green: LP 1050 - 1800 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

The Knight started dissolving into data as soon as the Duel ended.

"One down, two to go..."

The remaining Knights shrieked as Bloody Talker turned his attention towards them.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" the hacker asked as dark silhouettes of his monsters materialized behind him, their red and purple eyes glowing with malice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with our alluring beauty..._

"What the-! A wall?" Ghost Girl questioned as the wall shot from the floor beside her.

"This way, nothing will interrupt our Duel," Deirdre explained. "Also, I won't have to see that twerp's face for some time."

"Aren't you angry at Bloody Talker," Ghost Girl noted. "Anyway, I don't intend in listening to your wails all day, so let's begin Dueling."

"I'll teach you a lesson in what happens when underrate my strength!" Deirdre snarled.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted.

 **Ghost Girl - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Deirdre - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I go first!" the alluring beauty declared. "Watashi no turn! I normal summon Altergeist Silquitous (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 800/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A monster resembling a faceless harpy with a hunting smile appeared.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Ghost Girl concluded. " _Deirdre's deck is an annoying one to run into, but if I can counter her Monsters fastly, I won't have to worry about their Effect-Negating-Effects._ "

"Boku no turn!" Deirdre shouted. "Draw! First, since you're the only one controlling Monsters, I can Special Summon **Bad Luck Mutant, Starbug** (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1400/LV: 3) from my hand through its effect!"

A humanoid monster, resembling a ladybug with four arms appeared with a screech.

"Then, I can Special Summon any Level 4 or lower "Mutant" Monster from my deck!" Deirdre continued. "I Special Summon Sweet Mutant, Honeycomb (DEF: 1600/LV: 2) from my deck in defense position!"

The bee-woman appeared beside Starbug.

"Now that I control a "Mutant" Monster, I can Special Summon Beautiful Mutant, Papillon (DEF: 100/LV: 1) from my hand!" Deirdre stated as the butterfly-woman appeared next. "Now I activate the Spell Card **Sweet Treasure of Insects**! This lets me draw two cards if I control three or more Insect Monsters!"

"She summoned three Monsters and refreshed her hand..." Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes. "It seems she intends in defeating me no matter the cost."

"Appear, our future circuit!" Deirdre cried. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Mutant" Monsters! I set Starbug, Honeycomb, and Papillon in the Link Markers!"

A portal opened in front of Deirdre as her monsters entered the Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Left Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 3 - Deadly Mutant, Black Widow (Link 3: Left, Bottom, Bottom-Left/ATK: 2600)!"

The Hanoi's spider-centaur emerged from the portal.

"The effect of Papillon activates in the Graveyard!" Deirdre stated. "When used as Link Material for a "Mutant" Link Monster, I can Special Summon Papillon from the Graveyard!"

"Not so fast! I chain to your card's activation my face-down!" Ghost Girl abruptly stated. "The Continous Trap **Altergeist Manufacture**! However, this card won't stay for long, because I activate Silquitous' Quick Effect!" the Trap Card shattered as she explained. "By returning Manufacture to my hand, I can bounce a card you control back to your hand! Say goodbye to your Black Widow!"

"I chain to your card's activation the Quick-Play Spell **Mutant's Buzzing**!" Deirdre shouted. "If I control an Insect Link Monster, your Monster Effect is negated, and you take 200 damage times the negated Monster's Level, in this case, 400 damage!"

"I counter your counter with my other face-down!" Ghost Girl smiled under her mask. "Altergeist Protocol! As long as this Continous Trap is in play, the activation and effects of my "Altergeist" cards can't be negated! In other words, your whole deck can't touch me!"

"Foolishness!" Deirdre sneered. "I chain the Quick-Play Spell Typhoon! Its effect destroys your Altergeist Protocol! Now, all the effects resolve!"

Protocol was destroyed and Silquitous' effect was negated. Papillon reappeared behind Black Widow.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Then, because the activation of an opponent's Monster Effect was negated, I can Special Summon Honeycomb from my Graveyard!" Deirdre explained as the bee-woman returned to the field.

"Tch, you avoided my combo..." Ghost Girl muttered. "However, I've just broken my record of Effect chaining, and Manufacture's effect activates when it leaves the field! With it, I can Special Summon an "Altergeist" Monster from my deck or Graveyard. Appear, Altergeist Multifaker (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/DEF: 800/LV: 3) in defense position!"

An eerie monster emerged from a portal on the alluring beauty's field.

"Multifaker's effect activates upon Special Summon!" Ghost Girl stated. "I can Special Summon any "Altergeist" Monster from my deck!"

"I chain Black Widow's Quick Effect!" Deirdre shouted as the bee-woman shattered. "By tributing Honeycomb next to its link, your Monster Effect is negated, destroyed, and you take 1000 damage! Feel my wrath! Misleading Allure!"

"Good try, but not good enough!" Ghost Girl exclaimed. "I've made a research on your monster, and I already know about its effect. It's obvious I have a way to counter it! I activate the other effect of Altergeist Manufacture in my hand! By banishing this card when an "Altergeist" Monster would be destroyed by a card effect, that card's effects are negated until the End Phase!"

"A Hand-Trap!?" Deirdre gasped as her Black Widow's effect was stopped.

"Now, Multifaker's effect resolves!" Ghost Girl reminded. "I Special Summon Altergeist Kuntiery (Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/DEF: 2400/LV: 5) from my deck in defense position!"

A female centaur emerged from a portal with a battle-cry.

" _Strange..._ " Ghost Girl thought. " _Every move she did until now...it's as if she's..._ "

"Curse you...CURSE YOU!" Deirdre screamed in frustration. "Making me waste my time when I could kill Bloody Talker...get out my way, you no-one! I activate the Continous Spell **Shared Torture**! Now every time the activation of a card or effect is negated, its controller takes 500 damage! Battle! Deadly Mutant, Black Widow attacks Altergeist Silquitous! Deadly Poison!"

Black Widow unleashed a stream of purple poison from its mouth, hitting the harpy and making its body melt before exploding, sending Ghost Girl flying against the ground.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 3600 - 1800 = 1800**

"Silquitous...effect..." she stated as she stood up. "When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can add back an "Altergeist" Trap Card from my Graveyard. I choose Protocol."

"Shared Torture has another effect!" Deirdre revealed. "When a player destroys an opponent's Monster by battle or a card effect, its controller takes 100 damage equal to its Level, in this case, 200 damage!"

A ray shot out the card, hitting Ghost Girl in the chest and making her wince.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 1800 - 200 = 1600**

"I end my turn!" Deirdre concluded. "Now Manufacture's effect ends, restoring Black Widow's effects. Whatever you do is useless! Black Widow can negate any Monster Effects and deal you 1000 damage, along with destroying that monster, triggering Shared Torture's effects! Your defeat is inevitable!"

"Are you sure about that, missy?" Ghost Girl, whose expression was replaced by anger, asked. "Maybe you should learn to read the opponent's card effects. By leaving Kuntiery on my field, you made a great mistake! When this Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can target a Monster you control, and negate its effects as long as Kuntiery is face-up on my field!"

"What did you say!? You scoundrel!" Deirdre gritted her teeth. "You were hiding that effect until now!"

"That's what you get for making me angry!" Ghost Girl snapped for the first time during the Duel. "Watashi no turn! Draw! Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!"

Long strings of light emerged from Ghost Girl's fingertips as a Link Portal opened beneath her, illuminating her body. "The summoning conditions are two "Altergeist" Monsters!" she explained, winking. "I set Multifaker and Kuntiery in the Link Markers!"

Her monsters entered the Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Left Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - Altergeist Hexstia (Fire/Spellcaster/Link/Effect/ATK: 1500/Bottom, Right)!"

A monster resembling a faceless female with a salamander body from its waist emerged.

"Are you dumb!?" Deirdre exclaimed confused. "Now that Kuntiery isn't face-up on the field, Black Widow's effects are restored!"

"If you decide to be patient, you'll know why I did that," Ghost Girl rolled her eyes. "Now that I control an "Altergeist" Link Monster, I can activate the Spell Card **Advanced Spoofing**! Through its effect, I can set one "Altergeist" Trap Card from my hand onto the field. I choose Protocol which I returned to my hand!"

"But you can't activate a Trap Card the turn it's set!" Deirdre reminded.

"Will you let me finish?" Ghost Girl sighed as she rubbed her temples. "By banishing Advanced Spoofing from my Graveyard, I can activate the card I set through its effect. As such, I activate Altergeist Protocol, and I hope you remember what this card does."

"The activation and effects of "Altergeist" cards can't be negated!" Deirdre gasped in horror. "My deck can't touch her now!"

"Exactly!" Ghost Girl confirmed. "I bet Bloody Talker wouldn't be able to bypass your effects this easily."

"What do you mean?" Deirdre asked. "What has that twerp to do with this?"

"Don't you think I didn't notice, missy," Ghost Girl glared. "All your moves, counters, even deck is based on one sole purpose: defeating Bloody Talker! However, you might have had a chance of winning against him, but the current opponent you're facing isn't Bloody Talker, but me! Ghost Girl!"

"Your stupid desire to get revenge has blinded you!" the alluring beauty continued. "And you want to know a secret? I get really, really mad when somebody doesn't acknowledge me when I'm right in front of them! Let me show you just how angry I am! Since I've just activated a Trap Card, I can Special Summon Altergeist Multifaker (ATK: 1200/LV: 3) from my hand!"

Another copy of Multifaker appeared with a creepy laugh.

"Its effect lets me Special Summon Altergeist Meluseek (Water/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 500/LV: 1) from the deck!"

A faceless mermaid appeared beside Ghost Girl.

"For my finishing touches, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, letting me Special Summon the second Multifaker (ATK: 1200/LV: 3) from the Graveyard." Ghost Girl explained. "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe! The summoning conditions are two "Altergeist" Monsters! I set the two Multifakers in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Link 2 - Altergeist Kidolga (Dark/Spellcaster/Link/Effect/ATK: 1000/Bottom, Left)!"

Another centaur-like monster appeared, this one holding two axes.

"Hexstia gains the original Attack of all "Altergeist" Monsters it points to, in this case, Kidolga which has 1000 Attack Points (Hexstia: ATK 1500 = 2500)," Ghost Girl clapped her hands as she giggled. "Now my preparations are complete. Let's Battle! Meluseek will be the first one to strike! This Monster can attack the opponent directly, so go! Ectoplaster!"

The mermaid fired a sphere of blue energy at Deirdre, hitting her and making her wince.

 **Deirdre: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Meluseek's effect activates! When this card deals damage to the opponent, one card you control is sent to the Graveyard. I choose Black Widow!"

A black hole opened under said monster, causing it to fall into it.

"I follow that up by activating Kidolga's effect!" Ghost Girl continued. "When another "Altergeist" Monster inflicts battle damage to the opponent, I can Special Summon one Monster from your Graveyard to a zone Kidolga's Link Marker points. I choose to revive Deadly Mutant, Black Widow (ATK: 2600) to Kidolga's Left Marker!"

"M-My monster!" Deirdre gasped.

"Battle! Altergeist Kidolga attacks your Papillon next! Trespasser Edge!"

The two axes easily cut Papillon into pieces, leaving the Hanoi member defenseless.

"Battle! Altergeist Hexstia attacks you directly! Felon Flames!"

The salamander-centaur released flames from its palms, making Deirdre hiss from the pain and heat.

 **Deirdre: LP 3500 - 2500 = 1000**

"I-Impossible..." she muttered in anger and shock. "For me to actually lose twice...all my efforts to defeat Bloody Talker...are going to be crushed by a no-one! This is impossible!"

"By the way," Ghost Girl spoke up. "I **hate** being called a no-one, especially if it is a no-one saying that."

Deirdre widens her eyes as she screamed. "YOU LITTLE BITC-"

"Final Battle!" Ghost Girl called out, interrupting her opponent. "Be sunk down by your own monster! Black Widow attacks you directly! Deadly Poison!"

Following her command, Deadly Widow released a wave of poison from its mouth, bathing Deirdre in it and making her scream as she felt stinging all over her body.

 **Deirdre: LP 1000 - 2600 = 0**

 **Winner: Ghost Girl!**

Deirdre's body started dissolving in black data as the Duel ended. She was still screaming from the last attack, and she disappeared along with her cries of pain and anger.

The wall beside her started crumbling by an explosion which went off on the other side. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Bloody Talker standing by himself.

"It seems you've taken care of them," the alluring beauty noted.

"The same to you," Bloody Talker chuckled. "Finally I won't have to hear Deirdre's voice anymore."

"Agreed," Ghost Girl nodded. "By the way, did the Knights vanish after your Duels?"

"Yeah," the hacker replied. "It seems Hanoi doesn't like when one of their members loses. Now, let's get out of here ASAP before reinforcements come."

Seconds later, a large explosion blew off the skyscraper's roof as the two Duelists emerged from the smoke on their D-Boards.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Bloody Talker," the alluring beauty said.

"Well said, Ghost Girl," the hacker nodded.

Protron and Pixiel, seeing how their users were parting, had to say goodbye to each other. Protron seemed very sad, its antennas hanging low. Pixiel was trying to cheer it up by patting Protron's back with one of its wires.

"Awww, poor thing," Ghost Girl whined as she saw the monster's sadness. She started thinking, and eventually shrugged her shoulders as she stated tipping something on her Duel Disk.

"What are you doing?" Bloody Talker asked. His question was soon answered as a message arrived at his Duel Disk.

"It's Pixiel's program," Ghost Girl explained. "I have several copies of it back home, so you can take it. Your little friend seems to have taken a big crush on Pixiel."

Protron's face turned red as it shook its head, saying 'no'. Pixiel giggled in happiness and kissed the Cyberse Monster, causing Protron to lose its mind once again.

Bloody Talker laughed at this. "Thanks for the program, Ghost Girl. I owe you one-"

Much to his surprise, the alluring beauty was nowhere to be seen, prompting Bloody Talker to chuckled.

"Mysterious, aren't you, Ghost Girl? Although, you're uncanny as well. Afterall, you made Deirdre scream pretty loudly."

The hacker turned to Protron and their new companion.

"Let's go, lovebirds!" he teased, earning a glare from Protron. "We have lots of Hanoi idiots to crush!"

* * *

 **It seems Protron is pretty good at catching them gals. Well, as cute as he is, I'm not surprised.**

 **If any of you are confused with the timeline, the beginning of this chapter takes place in episode 14-15 in the morning. The Bloody Talker and Revolver meeting between episodes from 16 to 21. The Bloody Talker and Ghost Girl meeting in episode 22. The data-stealing between episodes 23 and 24.**

 **Before any of you get mad at me for having Revolver backstabbing Hanoi, I three reasons why I did so:**

 **1\. I wanted to write a Duel between the two, I swear, but there isn't sufficient data on the Lost Incident that Revolver could reveal during the Duel. I mean, Revolver IS the Hanoi's leader and his father was the mastermind of the incident, but we never got that much data on the incident whatsoever.**

 **2\. Revolver wanted to prolong the project in the canon as well, even asking his father. So I choose to use this to my advantage.**

 **3\. A chain of events are generated from this.**

 **In the chapter's Duel, we have Bloody Talker Dueling a Knight. I made the latter use a "Monarch" deck because I'm a fan of it, also because it revolves around Advance Summons. Bloody Talker even used the card he gained from Revolver, that being a summoning method similar to Rank-Up Xyz Change but for Link Monsters.**

 **(Special thanks to** _ **Zeroth Deva**_ **who helped me with the name.)**

 **After that, we have Ghost Girl owning Deirdre's ass! Not much to say about this Duel, except...**

 **Don't anger Ghost Girl. Never say "you are a no-one" to her. Because if you do, she's going to hunt you in your dreams, killing you with her sinister monsters.**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **Everybody is dying one after the other! First, it's Blue Angel, and now Spectre.**

 **Although, both went down with a bang. We'll miss them for sure.**

 **Also, when Spectre revealed he was a victim of the incident, I started shouting "I knew it!". Ever since Revolver and Playmaker's Duel where the latter told he was a victim when Spectre appeared behind Dr. Kogami, I was thinking "Spectre must be a victim. There would be no reason putting Spectre in that three-second scene if he isn't."**

 **Spectre's point of view of the incident is cool! On one side, you have Playmaker saying it was Hell, on the other side, you have Spectre saying it was Heaven.**

 _ ***cough, cough***_ **But they won't be gone in this fanfic!** _ ***cough, cough***_

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **\- Fanmade Cards:**

 **Used by Knight of Hanoi:**

 **\- Monarch's Treasure**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate this card by banishing any number of "Monarch" and "Vessel" Monsters in your GY: Draw 1 card for each. You can only activate one "Monarch's Treasure" per turn._

 **Used by Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Virus Spreader** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 3)

 _If you control a Cyberse-Type Monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Cyberse-Type Monster you control, and 1 Level 4 or lower Monster Card in your GY. The first target and this card have their names treated as the second target. If this card is used as Link Material the turn its first effect is activated, target the second Monster targeted by this card's effect, and Special Summon to your field with its effects negated. You can only use each effect of "Virus Spreader" once per turn._

 **\- Rotten Souls of the Star Relics**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Cyberse DARK Link Monster. Negate the effects of the equipped Monster, and have it gain this new effect:_

 _Once per turn, you can target 1 "Creeper" Monster in a zone this card points to: Destroy that target and this card gains 250 ATK. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between this card's original and current ATK._

 **\- The Virus Goddess on the Star Relics**

 _Counter Trap_

 _When a "Creeper" Link Monster you control is selected by an opponent's card or effect: Negate that effect. Then, you can set 1 Trap Card directly from your deck. (The set card can be activated this turn.) You can only activate one "The Virus' Goddess on the Star Relics" per turn._

 **\- Rate-Up Emergency Force**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Activate only during either player's Battle Phase. Target 1 Link Monster you control: Send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon, ignoring its summoning conditions, from your Extra Deck, 1 Link Monster with the same Attribute and Type as the Monster sent to the GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only activate one "Rate-Up Emergency Force" per turn._

 **Used by Emma (Ghost Girl):**

 **\- Altergeist Manufacture**

 _Continous Trap_

 _When an "Altergeist" Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect: Banish this card from your hand, and if you do, that card's effects are negated until this turn's End Phase. If this face-up card leaves the field: Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" Monster from your deck or GY. You can only activate each effect of "Altergeist Manufacture" once per turn._

 **\- Advanced Spoofing**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control an "Altergeist" Link Monster: Set 1 "Altergeist" Trap Card from your hand. Then, you can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, you can activate the card you set by this effect._

 **Used by Deirdre:**

 **\- Bad Luck Mutant, Starbug** (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1400/LV: 3)

 _If your opponent is the only one controlling Monsters: Special Summon this card (from your hand). Then, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Mutant" Monster from your deck in defense position. You can only Special Summon one "Bad Luck Mutant, Starbug" per turn this way._

 **\- Sweet Treasure of Insects**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control 3 or more Insect-Type Monsters: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Sweet Treasure of Insects" per turn._

 **\- Mutant's Buzzing**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When your opponent activates a Monster Effect while you control an Insect-Type Link Monster: Negate that effect. Then, inflict 200 damage times the Level/Rank, or 300 damage times the Link Rating of the negated Monster's effect._

 **\- Shared Torture**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Whenever the activation of a card or effect is negated, it's controller takes 500 damage. When a player destroys the opponent's Monster by battle or a card effect: Its controller takes 100 damage times the destroyed Monster's Level. You can only control one "Shared Torture" at a time._

* * *

 **(Edit: I made a mistake when the three Knights talked. The battle between Hanoi and A.I. soldiers didn't happen yet so I changed the conversation.)**


	6. The Angel with a Secret

**Welcome back, everybody!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **Guest**_ **'** **s** **review:**

 **\- No, I'm not having a writer's block at all.**

 **The only reason why I'm not updating so quickly is that I have my personal life and school which robe away my time, also, I have another story ongoing so I have to keep that in check as well. Another reason why updates are slow is that I'm arriving at a point of the story where I NEED to know how the canon ends to put my plans into action.**

 **In response to ** _mekyaku_** **'s review:****

 ** **\- Kioku will explain his Creeper Monsters in the story, later on, so you'll get your answer for that. About Bloody Talker's behavior, that's going to be explained as well. There is totally going to be a Bloody VS Revolver, however, there isn't going to be Bloody VS Orion because the latter has all his Duels already planned. My reaction to Revolver's card is at the chapter's end, and I'm not sure but maybe I'm going to have him use new OC cards.****

 **I'm not abandoning this story and I'll never do.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OhVRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a person looking over Starlight Road. The person wore casual clothes, his hair was died white with purple-blue highlights, his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. Instead of a name, several question marks were behind the person.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Ema' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS** **, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS** **, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre Dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting against a shadowed figure.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table, the person with white hair and purple-blue highlights placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Ema, and Akira were sitting at another table. Ema was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Ema. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS** **Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 6:**

 **The Angel With A Secret**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: City Area..._

"All of this guy's sentences contain the word DNA in it... how annoying."

Bloody Talker commented from the top of a building, watching GO Onizuka confront Dr. Genome in a Duel.

The Hanoi's member continued rambling about DNA, making him quite the annoying fellow. However, his Dueling was good, being able to corner GO - or Dark GO Onizuka, as he called himself after a heel turn - with his "Helixx" Link Monsters.

Dark Onizuka tried cutting Dr. Genome's throat with ruthless attacks and card effects, but the scientist continued to block them.

"His tactics are both offensive and defensive," Bloody Talker pointed out to himself. "An impenetrable formation."

"This is the end," Dr. Genome declared with a crazy smirk. "Gothiclone's effect activates! By tributing a Monster next to its link, you take damage equal to its Attack points! I tribute Necro Darwin which has 3600 Attack points!"

The scientist's bizarre eagle screeched as it turned into a glowing mass of energy, flying towards Dark Onizuka.

"I discard Gouki Octostretch to activate its effect!" Dark Onizuka stated. "The effect damage is halved!"

A wrestler with light blue-skin, having a blue octopus on its head appeared as it took the hit, however, Dark Onizuka was blown back by the explosion, falling onto the hard floor, but quickly grabbed his D-Board and returned into the air.

"Ouch, that must of hurt," Bloody Talker commented with concern. "I think it's time I step in!"

He smirked as he jumped down the roof, landing on his D-Board which materialized under his feet. However, Bloody Talker almost fell off.

"Woah!" Bloody Talker cried out as he regained his balance. "Damn, this Data Gale makes things a little harder. I actually need to keep my balance now, but at least I can surf where ever I want."

"Why don't you admit defeat already?" Dr. Genome taunted the injured Dark Onizuka.

"Do you want to know my identity so much, Dr. Genome?" a familiar voice asked, revealing Playmaker emerging from a tornado of dark wind.

"It's hideous how you're trying to discover our identities," Bloody Talker's voice added, appearing on the other side.

"Hoh, I was waiting for you, Playmaker, Bloody Talker!" Dr. Genome exclaimed. "And the Ignis! You brought it along as well! Wonderful!"

[Hmph!] Ai grampy voice huffed, emerging from the Duel Disk, much to Bloody Talker's surprise. [I have a cool name, you know! It's Ai, you crazy DNA lover!]

"He actually named you?" Dr. Genome asked. "You've been domesticated, like a pet!"

[Not true! Woof!] Ai yelled.

"Playmaker, Bloody Talker. Are you two here to rescue Dark Onizuka?" the scientist inquired.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Bloody Talker chuckled, much to GO and Genome's surprise.

"You said you'll decide your own destiny and Duel," Playmaker, who smiled, addressed GO. "So we came to laugh when you lose."

"Say what!" GO roared in anger.

"Dr. Genome," Playmaker spoke. "You said there are limits to DNA, but I believe in humanity's potential."

"You're lecturing me?" the scientist asked with his usual smile. "I was able to create my theory because I know the limits of DNA. I will annihilate the Ignis, the A.I. with free will! Then I'll combine and evolve its DNA to create the most powerful being!"

"It's very funny," Bloody Talker chuckled.

"Eh? What?"

"How you think you're going to use Ignis' DNA, or data I should say, to create something new," the hacker explained to the scientist. "Do you honestly think Revolver will let you do that? Create yet another A.I. that can lead humanity to disaster as he would say? Foolishness."

Dr. Genome's eye twitched at the mention of his boss. "Well, maybe I can create a new being that can match Revolver-sama's expectations."

"Hardly," Bloody Talker scoffed, enjoying his taunting. "Aren't the Knights of Hanoi supposed to destroy the Ignis? Wouldn't your plan go against their ideal future? Isn't that treachery?"

"Also, remember this, Dr. Genome," Playmaker started explaining. "As long as people have a strong will, they can evolve further and surpass your Dueling! That's what makes a true Duelist!"

Dr. Genome gritted his teeth, seeming angered for the first time today.

"Playmaker, Bloody Talker!" GO shouted after a silence. "The Duel isn't over yet! Watch me evolve and defeat my opponent!"

With that said, GO evolved from Dark Onizuka to a new GO Onizuka, even Link Summoning a new monster, the Link 4 - Gouki The Master Ogre! Its effect allowed GO to negate Gothiclone and Necro Darwin's effects, destroying the impenetrable formation. GO used his Gouki to attack all Monsters controlled by Dr. Genome, defeating him.

After the Duel, GO took the Another removal program and the Hanoi member vanished as he lost.

"Playmaker, Bloody Talker..." GO addressed the two youths. "Earlier, you said you came to laugh at me... but that was a lie to motivate me, wasn't it?"

"Who knows," Playmaker calmly said.

"I will defeat you someday!" GO exclaimed as he pointed at him. "However, that can wait. The Knights of Hanoi are destroying Link VRAINS! I'll crush them first!"

"Me too," Bloody Talker nodded. "It's going to be boring, but it must be done. What about you, Playmaker?"

"I'm hunting the Hanoi from years," Playmaker reminded. "It's obvious I'm helping."

"What about you?" GO addressed a newly arrived person. "Blue Angel?"

The idol stepped out the dark. She then turned around, leaving them with no answers.

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

 _At night..._

"This data is very interesting indeed..."

Kioku mused as he stared at his computer's screen in his dark room.

[Name: Hanoi Project;

Founder: Dr. Kogami Kiyoshi;

Description: A researcher at SOL Technologies, Kogami Kiyoshi, developed and executed the Hanoi Project without the knowledge of his company. Dr. Kogami captured six children and forced to Duel for six months straight, isolated from the outside world. However, an anonymous report uncovered the project. The six children were saved, but Dr. Kogami mysteriously vanished. Three months later, he was found dead. SOL Technology attempted to find the co-workers which helped Dr. Kogami during his project, but the latter was able to erase all evidence before the authorities could discover them. This project resulted in the creation of the Ignis, an A.I. possessing free will.]

" _That's all it says about the incident..._ " Kioku thought as he narrowed his eyes. " _It seems Kogami didn't want to put his co-workers in danger so he erased all evidence. I won't be able to search for people to interrogate... the creation of Ignis, I already knew that, but Kogami vanishing then being found dead...that's fishy for some reason._ "

" _Damn, Revolver was very careful. There wasn't much information to begin with, so he purposely gave me that base's coordinates... what could I do to gather more info? SOL's current boss, Queen, has her true identity well hidden among the other higher-ups', SOL protecting them with tough firewalls. Trying to hack them won't do any good. Maybe I could use Cynthia as bait to get my answers? No, SOL could dispose of her so they can stay silent... what other ways are there...?_ "

 _Protro?_

The voice of Protron snapped Kioku out of his thoughts, seeing his little companion looking at him with a worried expression, seeing the horrible incident's data on the screen.

"Don't worry..." Kioku patted Protron on the head. "I'm much stronger than I was then. I want to get my answers about the incident, I won't do anything reckless."

Protron nodded, its face lighting up like a star.

Speaking of stars, the only window in Kioku's room was open, Altergeist Pixiel sitting on the window's stool. Protron levitated there, sitting down next to Pixiel, the two admiring the Real World's night sky.

Kioku chuckled in his mind. Those two were so in love.

The black haired youth turned his attention back to the computer. Aside from the incident data, there was some info on programs Hanoi use. Their avatar appearance, D-Boards, Duel Disks... Revolver was smart. There isn't valuable stuff in the data.

Although, one program did catch Kioku's attention. A Monster the Knights and Revolver use, namely Cracking Dragon, had a special program inserted in its data, which allows it to erase accounts and data. It was used during the Hanoi's attack on Link VR in the search for Ignis.

Maybe Kioku could use this program for his Monsters too...

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _In Den City: Den Academy (inside class)..._

"Good to see you're back on your feet, Aoi."

The young Zaizen nodded to Kioku's kind words as he took the seat next to her in class.

"Thanks for your concern," Aoi said in her monotone voice. "I wasn't feeling very well..."

"I see... good that you healed up then!" Kioku chuckled.

Aoi nodded, and right when Kioku turned his attention to the teacher's words, she narrowed her eyes and stared at him from the corner of her eye.

" _Kioku... can he be Bloody Talker...?_ " Aoi asked herself. " _After my Duel against Bloody Talker, he said the same thing Kioku told me in class, that my deck believes in me. Also, now that I think about it, the two have some similarities: both have long hair, they're males, they have heterochromia, and both Duel. However, these aren't good evidence... how could I discover if Kioku really is Bloody Talker...?_ "

"Say, Aoi..." Kioku whispered as he turned to look at her. "I want to ask something from you."

Here it comes, Aoi groused. She let her guard down. Kioku might have said he doesn't care about her being a Zaizen, but he's going to use her for his own good.

What is he going to ask? Aoi is so angry at herself, she didn't notice clenching her fists.

"Do you want to come with me to the orphanage where I grew up?"

"I... wait... eh?"

What did he say? Orphanage?

"Oh, right. I never told you before," Kioku realized with a sheepish smile. "I grew up in an orphanage here in Den City. Today I have to go there and help, so I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me."

Aoi was momentarily struck dumb, not knowing what to say. " _I can use this opportunity to my advantage. Maybe I can discover more about Kioku at this orphanage._ "

"I have an important meeting today after school," Aoi explained with a sly smile. "But after that I'm free."

* * *

 _After school and the meeting..._

Zaizen Akira was the best brother Aoi could've asked for: he was caring, sweet, and protective. It's true that he underestimated her strength, but in Akira's eyes, Aoi will always be the same little girl she was when in the past, always holding her brother's hand.

It was great to have a brother like this, but Aoi was deeply annoyed at the moment.

[Aoi, couldn't you tell me sooner?] the voice of her brother through her phone told, seeming concerned. [Should I send Isomaki to drive you there?]

"No, no. No need to onii-sama," Aoi assured him. "The orphanage is quite close to the school. Five minutes by bus and we're there."

[Bus? You're taking the bus?] Akira immediately asked, making Aoi curse in her mind for realizing the error she made. [Do you have enough money? What if somebody tries to kidnap you!? Or steal your money for that matter!]

"Onii-sama, it's okay," Aoi calmly replied. "I'm not going alone, remember? Plus, it's lunchtime. We aren't going to be the only ones on the bus, so people will have to think twice about stealing me or my wallet."

[If it is crowded, that's even worse!]

Aoi rolled her eyes as she looked to the sky, asking the great one up there 'What have I done to deserve this conversation?' in a low tone.

[By the way, who's going with you?]

"I think you already met him. It's Ketsueki Kioku."

[Ketsueki... oh, I remember him,] Akira confirmed. [He was the one to call the hospital when... _that_ happened at school. Well, if he's the one, then I guess I can calm down a little. He seemed a very polite and educated person.]

Aoi frowned as she stared at her phone. " _Where did this come from?_ "

[Aoi...] her brother sighed. [Just... stay safe, okay? You're very important to me.]

"Of course..." Aoi whispered, a little surprised by what she heard. "Take care, onii-sama."

With that, the call ended. Aoi stared at the phone in her hand for a second but eventually shook her head. She'll think about her brother another day.

For now, she has to go with Kioku to the orphanage.

Since it was lunchtime, there was quite the traffic, but the bus managed to arrive at the street in which the orphanage in ten minutes. The two youths were silent for the entire time, even while walking to the building.

"Kioku-niichan!"

A group of small children shouted in unison as Kioku came into view.

"How are my little troublemakers doing!?" the teen asked as the kids gathered around him.

Aoi chuckled in a low tone. This reminded her of when she welcomed her brother as a little kid with her Verz Mandrago doll. Aoi would greet Akira with a little smile, earning a chuckle from the brother.

"Eh? Who is she, Kioku-niichan?" a little girl asked, pointing at Aoi, causing the other kids to look at her.

"She's a friend," Kioku smiled. "Be nice to her, everyone."

"Yes!" the kids nodded in unison.

"What's the young lady's name?" a new voice asked. An elderly looking woman with glasses, who walked out the orphanage, asked as she stood beside Kioku, keeping herself on feet with a walking-stick.

"Zaizen. I'm Zaizen Aoi," said Aoi, lowering her head a little.

"No need to be so polite, young lady," the woman laughed. "My name is Azumaya Jeanne, the owner of this orphanage. It's quite rare to have guests here, especially if it's Kioku the one bringing them here, a beautiful young lady at that."

Jeanne hit Kioku's leg with her walking-stick.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. "Help the young lady fill at ease. Can't you see she's red like a cherry?"

True enough, Aoi's cheeks were bright red. It's true that Aoi was a timid person, but for somebody to figure it out so easily, well, that's something new.

"Aha, Kioku-niichan was lectured," some of the male kids laughed, but they were quickly silenced by Jeanne's glare.

"This way, Aoi," Kioku addressed the girl, who nodded as she followed him inside.

"The computers aren't working," Jeanne explained as she walked in front of the group. "We checked if they were plugged in, and they are. We don't know if something broke or it's a virus."

"I'll control," Kioku said. "How many computers?"

"All of them."

"EH? Azumaya-san, are you serious?" Kioku groused. "What happened?"

"Like I would know," the elderly woman snapped, tapping her walking-stick on the ground repetitively. "You know I'm not good with machinery, so don't ask me!"

"Understood..." Kioku hang his head low.

It seems it was a virus, however, how it got there is a mystery. Although, all the kids are glaring at a little boy, the first who laughed before at Jeanne's lecturing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good in this matter," Aoi apologized to Jeanne, who smiled.

"No need to worry, young lady. Come with me."

The two left Kioku and the children, walking towards a kitchen.

"There are some sweets in that shelve," Jeanne pointed at said shelve. "I can't reach it, but I think you can. Would you mind helping me?"

"Of course," Aoi nodded. "It's better than doing nothing."

"Ah, how polite you are," Jeanne mused. "It's quite a shame. Today all young ladies I see are uncivil and clumsy, you, on the other hand, are a true young lady."

"Thank you," Aoi smiled in embarrassment. "I was thought well by my onii-sama."

"Hmm, that means he must be quite a gentleman," Jeanne laughed. "I'm happy to see such people exist today. I long lost hope in the matter."

"Lost hope?" Aoi echoed confused as he placed a bottle of biscuits on a table. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, you must have noticed right?" Jeanne asked. "Today's world is cruel, selfish, a beast which devours anything just to gain profit. Alas, the world was like this the moment a being called human appeared on it, so it's no use lamenting it."

Aoi can only nod in agreement. Everybody who goes near her is because to use her, such selfish people, but it's not like Aoi or Jeanne could change the world.

"Take out three dishes from here," Jeanne pointed at a cupboard with her walking-stick. "What were we talking about? Oh, yes! The world is cruel, young lady. Poor Kioku had to learn this the hard way."

"Kioku...?" Aoi muttered. Jeanne's face showed evident anger, her eyes being shadowed by the glasses.

"I don't like talking about this," Jeanne said, walking up to Aoi and looking at her with her grey eyes. "But a friend of Kioku has the right to hear this. Can I believe in you? You won't tell Kioku I said this, right?"

This woman can get very scary if she wanted, Aoi noted.

The young Zaizen gulped as she nodded. This is it: she's going to find out if Kioku is one of the six children kidnapped ten years ago!

"When Kioku was six, he was handed over to this orphanage by Den City's hospital," Jeanne explained. "I originally thought he was like any other kid, but no... reality is a cruel monster, young lady. They didn't want to explain me the details, but I know how to be persistent. They told me Kioku was kidnapped by an unknown group of people and was tortured. I was lucky they left Kioku after saying that much."

Aoi mind was slowly placing pieces of a puzzle together: kidnapped, an unknown group of people, even tortured? It's too big of a coincidence...

"Poor, innocent, young child," Jeanne shook her head. "His mental state was a disaster. He flinched at every sound, he isolated himself from everyone and started talking to walls. The others thought he was going crazy. Obviously, I couldn't tell them the reason, so I had to take Kioku under my wing. To make matters worse, he had and still has PTSD. I can't even remember how many nights he woke up screaming for dear life."

Aoi remained silent. How sad, she thought, for a young kid to go through such a childhood. Aoi had a sad past as well, but compared to Kioku, she is defeated in any way imaginable.

Kioku has PTSD... how can he live with that? When Aoi was a kid, she never had that many nightmares, but when she did, it took at least an hour for her brother to calm her.

"Are you OK?" Jeanne asked, seeing Aoi's expression of sorrow. "This is a very touching argument, so if you want a minute to collect yourself, I'll go and check on the children."

"Yes..." Aoi whispered. "I... would like that."

The elderly woman nodded, slowly walking away, the sounds of her stick echoing in the silence.

" _I... I have enough evidence in favor of my theory,_ " Aoi thought. " _But... what would I even gain from exposing Kioku? Is it... worth it? He already has enough things on his mind, not to mention PTSD, and now I'm about to potentially expose him..._ "

" _Wait a minute... why... why do I even want to expose him so badly to the point to invade his personal life?_ "

Aoi stared at her hands for seconds, thinking.

She felt... ashamed for some reason.

"I was becoming one of them..." she whispered, clenching her fists. "A beast that wants to use others for its own surplus."

Aoi shook her head as she took hold of the plates and jar containing the sweets, and walked towards the computer room.

"Bye-bye, Kioku-niichan!"

The kids shouted in unison as Kioku and Aoi walked away from the hospital, waving their hands at them.

"Take care!" Kioku shouted back with a smile.

" _A fake smile... like the one I use..._ " Aoi thought as the two fell silent.

Should she do it? Should she tell Kioku she figured him out?

"Sorry if you had to work back there," the voice of Kioku told. The teen was being too kind to her, and yet Aoi could destroy his life by saying one phrase.

"N-No need to worry," Aoi slightly waved her hand. "It wasn't much. Azumaya-san is a very kind person."

"And strict," Kioku quickly added. "She can be a real mother sometimes."

Aoi swore her heart nearly shattered there. Well, it's obvious in Kioku's eyes Azumaya-san was a mother, she was the only one to help him after the incident.

" _A-Am I overreacting...?_ " Aoi asked herself. " _Why did it become so hard to talk?_ "

"Thanks... you're the first to do this," Kioku faintly said. "I'm happy I know you, Aoi."

"Kioku..." Aoi whispered as she stopped walking. "Back at the orphanage, you said I was a friend of yours... did you... mean it?"

"Of course," Kioku chuckled as he turned to look at Aoi, a warm smile plastered on his face. "You're my very first friend, Aoi."

"You too," Aoi smiled, the two started walking. "You too, Kioku."

" _Strange,_ " Aoi chuckled in her mind. " _For a person who calls himself Bloody Talker, he doesn't talk that much. However, when he does... his words are powerful, full of emotions, true, and even false sometimes...Yet, I'm happy to know you, Bloody Talker, Kioku. I'm happy I can call you my very first friend...and don't worry._ "

A joyful smile appeared on Aoi's face.

" _Your little secret is safe with me, after all, you do know mine so it's only fair. This will be my little secret...yeah...an angel's secret which she keeps hidden from everybody..._ "

* * *

 **Sorry for there not being any Duels in the chapter, but I wanted to update since I didn't do so in a long time.**

 **Don't worry, in the next chapter there are gonna be two Duels, and two characters which didn't appear in a long time will show themselves.**

 **After the Duel with GO and Genome, there's an entire day where Aoi did nothing, so I chose to have her go with Kioku to the orphanage which he mentioned in the very first chapter of the story.**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **When I read Revolver activating Mirror Force, I thought that was pretty anticlimactic because for like 10 episodes we didn't know what card it was, and it ends up to be a very old card which appeared in the very first season of YGO history. Yet, I think this shows how an old card like Mirror Force can still mess up your opponent, especially Link decks because Link Monsters can only exist in Attack Position.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Bedeviling of Feelings

**Welcome back, everybody!**

 **QUICK NOTE: the reason why there's a missing chapter is that I deleted the chapter with the Opening and Ending. The reason for this is because I made some changes to them, and keeping that chapter would be useless because in every new chapter I put the Opening with new modifications.**

 **Also, have any of you heard of the season 2 information!? I can't wait for season 2 XD! I'M DECLARING IT NOW! Soulburner (I can't remember his real name at the moment) is one of the six kids and his Ignis is the Fire Ignis, because, well, both of them are related to fire. Also, the GO 2.0 (I can't remember his name either) is GO's brother, OR, one of the kids and his Ignis is the Orange Ignis.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for doing the music-themes for this story as well XD! Also, yeah, I should've made Playmaker use Storm Access in the first chapter, but I didn't really have an idea for a Monster... anyway, it wasn't that big of a deal since I had that Equip Spell ready to be used.**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- My reviews on the canon episodes are at the chapter's end, and I always do them.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I was already thinking of doing that, but I didn't know how and when to have that happen. However, to have the encounter happen for a brief moment never crossed my mind, so thanks for pointing that out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a person looking over Starlight Road. The person wore casual clothes, his hair was died white with purple-blue highlights, his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. Instead of a name, several question marks were behind the person.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Ema' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre Dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting against a shadowed figure.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table, the person with white hair and purple-blue highlights placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Ema, and Akira were sitting at another table. Ema was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Ema. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 7:**

 **Bedeviling of Feelings**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: City Area..._

Even after GO Onizuka's display of power against Dr. Genome from the two days ago, Knights were roaming the virtual world. In fact, the Knights have doubled in number, only a few VR Avatars who were brave enough stayed.

" _Bravery... are these people staying here because of bravery?_ " Bloody Talker though as he looked at different Duelists fighting Hanoi's Knights from the top of a high building.

"...Foolishness."

Bloody Talker's eyes burnt with rage, but his grin showed glee.

"They should leave Link VR and let the true Duelists take care of this peril. Too bad...with my new little program, the flow of this war will change."

"My comrade Monsters," he started saying, raising his hands into the air. "Hunt them down. Your targets are the Knights of Hanoi, everybody else is free to live. Show them no hesitation, no fear, no sympathy."

A snap of fingers resonated in the silence, Bloody Talker's words giving a command.

"Do it."

[Directive Acquired. Initiating New Directive.]

Three large shadowed emerged from the back of the building, launching down towards the ground like wolfs bouncing on their prey.

* * *

"This is too easy!"

A Knight of Hanoi soldier with a green mask laughed he pointed forward.

"Direct Attack!"

Hearing its command, Jack Wyvern screeched as it released rays of electricity from its orbs, each striking a Duelist. Said person cried out in pain.

 **Duelist: LP 400 - 1800 = 0**

The Duelist dissolved in grey data, turning into Another.

"You sure took your sweet time to defeat him," another Knight with an orange mask snapped.

"Oi, what's your problem!" the green masked one asked. "He was playing a stall deck!"

"You two were lucky," the third Knight with a yellow mask told. "Mine was playing a burn deck! What an annoying brat to run into."

[Targets Acquired.]

The three Knights looked up, seeing a large object blocking the sun's rays. Upon looking at it closely...

"That's... one of Bloody Talker's Monsters, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky!" the yellow masked Knight realized.

[Targets Analyzed: Knight of Hanoi. Amount: Three. Threat Level: Minimum.]

"Huh, I'll show you minimum!" the green masked one shouted as a neon-pink colored card formed between his fingers. He threw the card at Crimson Sky, the card exploding upon contact.

[Unit Number 2 has been damaged.] the robotic voice told. [2,76% of the body has been damaged. Initiating Immediate Recovery.]

Crimson Sky's single eye flashed green, the spot where it was hit glowing green as well as it returned to normal.

"It can recover!?" the orange masked one exclaimed.

[Activating Erasion Stream.] the eye started glowing purple upon said words. [Fire.]

A stream of purple light enveloped the three Knights, erasing their avatars.

[The Three Targets have been eliminated. Returning to original Directive.]

* * *

"I will beat you! I'll make you pay back many times over!"

Blue Angel loudly vowed as she pointed at Baira. To think the person right in front of her was the one to create that Virus program... Blue Angel will beat the living crap out of her!

"Okay," said Baira unfazed as she looked to the side. "I'll take responsibility for what I did."

Unknown to Blue Angel, Baira actually meant what she said. It was her fault Blue Angel had to go through such a Hellish experience, but there was no other way. Baira will accept this Duel with all her heart.

Suddenly, a large object appeared above the group, shadowing them. Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame was flying above them, talking with a feminine voice.

[Targets Acquired.]

"AHHHHH!" Pigeon and Frog jumped.

[Target Analyzed: Blue Angel. A comrade. Free to go.]

"Is this one of Bloody Talker's program?" Blue Angel asked no-one.

[Target Analyzed: Pigeon and Frog. Comrades. Free to go.]

The duo sighed in relief as the Jack Creeper ignored them, turning its head at Baira.

[Targets Analyzed: Knight of Hanoi. Amount: One.]

[Baira! Run!] the voice of Faust shouted through her Duel Disk. [It's going to erase you! Log Out!]

Baira quickly tapped her Duel Disk, wanting to Log Out, however, the Jack Creeper had a thing to say about that.

[Target has tried to Log Out. Activating Lock In.]

The word 'ERROR' flashed red on Baira's Duel Disk, much to her shock.

[Analyzing Threat Level of Target... Lieutenant. Target has surpassed Danger Limit!]

Blooming Flame's single eye started flashing red, confusing Blue Angel and Baira.

[Contacting Creator for new Directive.]

"Creator?" the four inquired.

"Ora ora, what is this?" a familiar voice chuckled. "Here I was thinking Hanoi was trying to flee from my hunters, yet a Lieutenant remained? What a nice surprise!"

"Bloody Talker-sama!" Pigeon and Frog cried out in happiness as the hacker materialized on the roof.

"This behavior of your Monster... is it a program of yours?" Baira narrowed her eyes.

"Of course! Isn't she adorable?" Bloody Talker asked. "I must thank you, Hanoi, after all, I used your Cracking Dragon's program to create my hunters."

"Nani!? Cracking Dragon!?" Baira widens her eyes. "When did... ah, of course. You stole one of our base's data, and that program must have been among it, right?"

"From a Hanoi base!?" Blue Angel gasped. " _Damn, Kioku is more straightforward than I thought! Attacking a Hanoi base... he's amazing!_ "

"Bingo!" the hacker snapped his fingers. "What do you think?"

"This is quite unexpected..." Baira let out a sly smile as sweat ran down her cheek. "To think our own program would be turned against us... you're an opponent wordy of its name, Bloody Talker."

"I try my best," the hacker made a slight bow. "Countering poison with poison is very enjoyable... is what Revolver would say, huh?"

"Yeah..." Baira muttered.

"Oi, oi, OI!" Blue Angel suddenly exclaimed. "Your opponent is me, Hanoi! What are you doing, looking away from me!"

She then turned to glare at Bloody Talker. "She's my opponent, Bloody Talker! Or you back off, or I'm going to beat the crap out of you as well!"

"Oh, my," Bloody Talker took a step back. "It must be that moment of the month. Very well, Blue Angel. She's all yours."

The idol nodded as she returned to glare at Baira.

"My two little business partners! How are you doing!?" Bloody Talker inquired as he stepped behind Frog and Pigeon, placing his hands on both avatars' shoulders. "Would you mind going with Blue Angel and film her Duel? It would make me really happy."

"O-Of course, Bloody Talker-sama!" the two gulped with a nod. The two flew away, following Blue Angel and Baira who started their Duel.

[Awating New Directive.] the hacker's Monster spoke up.

"Let's pursue Blue Angel together, shall we, sweetheart?"

[Directive Acquired. Initiating New Directive.]

Bloody Talker jumped onto Blooming Flame's back, the two also flying away from the scene and going after the Duelists.

The Duel started with Blue Angel going first executing her standard opening move, Link Summoning Trickstar Holly Angel and inflicting some effect damage. Baira, however, made some research on Blue Angel's plays and easily countered her moves, even summoning her Ace, Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper.

Blue Angel tried to raise her defense, but Baira's Surgical Cooper and Virus Trap Cards were getting the better of her until she was forced to activate her Skill and hope wouldn't draw a Trap Card or she'll lose due to Surgical Cooper's effect damage.

Blue Angel's risk paid off, interrupting Baira's formation and dealing the finishing blow with her Link 4 Monster, Trickstar Bella Madonna.

As the Duel ended, the two girls stopped on a rooftop, Bloody Talker joining them.

"Blue Angel, you're back." said Baira, seeming unfazed by her loss. "By defeating me, you've regained your fame as a Duel Idol."

"No." Blue Angel sternly said. "All I did was defeat you to take my revenge. I don't care about fame, I only fought for myself. Blue Angel was back only for today."

"Hmph. Blue Angel..." Baira smiled as she removed her mask. "Look at the sky."

Blue Angel turned her gaze towards the sky as little light spheres rained down like snow does during winter. Several screens appeared next, showing Another victims waking up in the Den City's hospital.

"The removal program? But...why?" Bloody Talker asked confused, a sentiment shared by Blue Angel.

"Your Dueling changed my heart," Baira explained, glancing at Blue Angel. "You may have Dueled for yourself, but that can change those around you. If you carry the hopes of others, you're fighting for everyone."

Blue Angel's eyes widen for a second as she glanced at Bloody Talker. She then turned around, looking over the snowing Den City.

" _Dueling for myself... can change those around me?"_ she thought. _"Maybe... just maybe... could I even change Kioku with my Dueling...?_ "

"Are you not scared of death?" Bloody Talker abruptly asked Baira, moving away from Blue Angel so she wouldn't hear them. "When a Hanoi loses, they're purged."

"Scared of death?" Baira parroted in a low tone. "Huh, who knows... maybe a little, however, I have no regrets. I did what I think was right, my sense of justice doesn't wager."

She stepped a little closer to Bloody Talker.

"I know this sounds strange coming from a Knight of Hanoi member, but... I want you to save Revolver."

"Eh?"

Baira explained herself better. "I can't do anything else anymore because I'm going to get erased like you said. That's why..."

An expression of sorrow came across Baira's face. "Please... save Revolver from this mess. If the Hanoi's plans succeed, then Revolver will commit a historical crime. I... as a person who was beside Revolver from his childhood, I don't want him to feel guilty..."

Baira's body slowly dissolved into yellow particles of data, Bloody Talker hearing one last sentence from her.

"Do as you like. Just... defeat Revolver."

The last piece of data vanished, where once stood Baira now was nothing.

"What did she tell you?" Blue Angel asked confused.

"Nothing..." Bloody Talker shook his head. " _A Hanoi member just asked me to defeat their leader... damn, this got stranger than I thought it could get. Save Revolver from this mess... why would Baira ask me this?_ "

"Are you sure she told you 'nothing'?" Blue Angel argued, seeing her comrade's state of thought.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Bloody Talker said with a wave of his hand. He'll think of Baira's request later. "Anywho, what are you doing here, Blue Angel?"

"I had to vent." Blue Angel explained. "I was feeling very angry and this is the first thing that crossed my mind. However, I guess it did pay off. The Anothers have been released and I had my revenge."

"I understand. And what now?"

"Eh?"

"What are you going to do now, Blue Angel?" Bloody Talker repeated his question. "Will you continue to fight alongside us, or was this a one-time thing?"

"I... have to think about it." Blue Angel told.

"Haaaa, you're very frivolous today." Bloody Talker chuckled. He turned around, seeing Frog and Pigeon hiding behind a wall on the roof. "I have some things to do back home, but I guess I can remain for an hour maximum. Maybe you two can come with me so you stay safe."

"T-Thanks you!" Frog and Pigeon exclaimed.

"You intend on taking on Knights of Hanoi." Blue Angel assumed.

"Of course!" Bloody Talker clapped his hand in a praising manner. "I could-"

[The Signal from Unit Number 1, Dusking Heights, was suddenly lost. Motive: Unknown.]

The hacker's face went pale as his Monster spoke up.

"E-Eh...?" Bloody Talker stuttered.

[The Signal from Unit Number 2, Crimson Sky, has also been lost.] Blooming Flame told. [Motive: Unknown.]

"Even... Unit number 2... you say..."

Bloody Talker felt his heart sink down an abyss of confusion and shock.

"Impossible... each Unit is designed to contact me or the other Units for immediate help when the Danger Limit is surpassed... so why?"

That's when Blue Angel realized Bloody Talker's hands started shaking, much to her shock.

"Calm down!" she quickly took her comrade's hands into hers. "Let's try and discover what happened to the other Units."

"Oh, there's no need for that, Blue Angel-san..."

Blue Angel's blood started boiling as she realized who the newly arrived person was. That mocking and annoying voice... the idol could never forget such a voice! It was-

"ORION!" the idol roared as she spun around, seeing, in fact, Orion standing on a nearby building with his usual smile.

"I'm so happy you remember me, Blue Angel-san!" Orion laughed. "I'm honored."

"Drop that act before you piss me off even more!" Blue Angel warned. "Seeing you already makes me angry, so don't play with my nerves!"

"OWWW, my heart!" Orion cried out as he clenched his chest. "I was only trying to be nice, but the angel is insulting me! Have mercy!"

Orion soon started laughing at his own fiasco. "Hahahahaha, just kidding! Sorry, after the battle I had to do before arriving here, I needed some laughter."

"Battle...?" Blue Angel echoed, glancing at Bloody Talker who suddenly gritted his teeth. For some reason, Blue Angel didn't want Orion to explain himself better.

Oh, but not like she has a choice in the matter.

"Yes!" Orion chuckled, his smile growing wider. "There were some _pests_ trying to attack the Knights of Hanoi. Obviously, I had to _exterminate_ these _pests_."

Blue Angel noticed Orion was intoning the word 'pests' and 'exterminate', seeing how it angered Bloody Talker even more, much to the Hanoi assassin's amusement.

"Why don't I show you my new collection?"

" _Oh, no..._ " Blue Angel thought as she gulped hard.

Clustar Heracles M92 emerged from behind Orion, throwing two large objects in front of the two heroes. Blue Angel's heart skipped a beat as she realized both objects were the bodies of Bloody Talker's fallen Monsters.

"Two down, one to go." Orion chuckled as he snapped his fingers. "Fire."

Blue Angel gasped as she looked up, seeing a massive starship above them, its cannons pointed at the two heroes. Clustar Bengt Wd1 fired all its cannons, ready to annihilate its targets.

 _Master!_

Blue Angel suddenly felt herself being picked up, flying into the air and away from Bengt Wd1's furry. As she finally understood what's going on, half of the side of the building where Blue Angel and Bloody Talker were standing was gone, destroyed by the starship. The thing to rescue the two heroes was none other than Bloody Talker's Link Monster, Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale.

"Oops! It seems I've messed two of my targets." Orion shook his head. "At least, I got rid of the last pest."

Three cards materialized between Bloody Talker's hands, them being his fallen Monsters' cards. "To think my Monsters... would be defeated this easily..." he whispered.

 _Master, please, contain your anger._

Fanatic Nightingale addressed its owner, knowing Bloody Talker could hear her through his Link Sense.

 _The enemy is trying to lure you into attacking. This is clearly a trap._

"Now, I know I could defeat you in a Duel..." Orion chuckled as he extended his arm forward, a dagger made of data materializing in his hand. "I think I'm going to skip that part and directly kill you both."

"Very well."

Bloody Talker said as he jumped down from Fanatic Nightingale's hold, landing on the building under them, which was smaller than the one Orion was on, so the hacker had to raise his head to glare at the Hanoi assassin.

A pitch-black scythe with red glowing blades materialized on Bloody Talker's hands. The hacker swung the scythe into the roof, creating several cracks in the building.

"Hoooh, what a cool beauty you got there!" Orion whistled. "However, a scythe is a weapon that can slow down its user due to its -!"

The next words of Orion were interrupted as Bloody Talker, without any warnings, jumped forward at great speed, the building crumbling into little pieces of data. The scythe was aimed at Orion's neck, however, the Hanoi assassin quickly placed his dagger there, making the two weapons to skim and send Orion flying against to the side against a building.

"What... speed..." Orion muttered as he stood up, his entire back glitching in pain. "It seems I have to get serious..." a gun materialized in his free hand as Orion stood up.

"Is he nuts!?" Blue Angel cried out. "If that sword or a bullet pierces his body, Bloody Talker will die for sure!"

Blue Angel felt herself being deposited next to Frog and Pigeon by the Duel Monster, which rushed in aid of its user. However, Fanatic Nightingale's path was blocked by Heracles M92.

 _Out of my way!_

Fanatic Nightingale shouted as she spread her wings wide, releasing a shower of fathers against Heracles M92 which easily avoided them by flying upwards, the feathers crashing against a building which crumbled in data.

As she looked upwards, Fanatic Nightingale's eyes widen as she saw Bengt Wd1's cannons pointing at her.

However, before the cannons could fire, a mass of energy shaped like a bullet blasted through the starship's body, causing it to explode in the air.

"Nani!?" Orion gasped as he turned his head to see his starship get destroyed.

"You've got nerves to turn your gaze away from me!" Bloody Talker growled as he swung his scythe at the distracted Orion, who barely avoided the strike by jumping backwards.

"This battle will have to wait for another day."

Everybody gasped at the new voice. From the explosion created by Bengt Wd1's destruction, Revolver emerged standing on the head of his Ace, Varrelload Dragon, with his arms crossed.

"Revolver!?" Blue Angel, Frog, and Pigeon gasped in unison as the Hanoi's leader descended from the sky. Revolver jumped down between Bloody Talker and Orion, while Varrelload Dragon made sure Fanatic Nightingale won't be able to interfere.

"Orion!" Revolver growled as he turned to the assassin. "I don't remember giving you any orders of attacking Bloody Talker. He is MY target, not yours!"

"Oops! Sorry, sir." Orion bowed with a sly grin. "I thought I could make you happy by taking care of him instead of yourself."

"Well, you were wrong." Revolver frowned. "Although, I guess now you understand the difference between your and Bloody Talker's sheer strength."

"Yes..." Orion hissed in pain, his back still hurting from the impact of the building. "I'm going to leave everything to you, sir." And with that said, he Logged Out.

"It seems you have to keep a better eye out for your dogs." Bloody Talker commented as the scythe in his hands vanished, along with Fanatic Nightingale.

"I'll take that into consideration." Revolver scoffed as his Ace dragon also vanished. "But, seeing that Orion dragged me out all the way here, I guess I'm going to accomplish my main objective: Duel you."

"Bloody Talker!" Blue Angel shouted in concern as she jumped behind the hacker, but Bloody Talker just winked at her.

"It's okay." he assured the idol. "Log Out. Link VRAINS... is about to become a war zone."

"But if you lose, you'll be -!"

"I know." Bloody Talker cut her off. "However, if I win, this war is going to end. Also, I still hold my grudge against Hanoi, so I'm doing this for two reasons."

Blue Angel seemed unsure for a second, but she nodded.

"I understand. I can't change your mind, so I'm going to root for you in the real world."

With that said, she Logged Out, not wanting to hold Bloody Talker back.

"W-We'll remain and film your Duel, Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog shouted confidently.

"Everything is set..." Bloody Talker chuckled.

"...Let the game begin." Revolver finished with his own smirk.

[NOT SO FAST, YOU LITTLE CRIMINALS!]

The two Duelists cursed as somebody interrupted them.

A tall, featureless, humanoid robot with broad shoulders, a visor over its head from which two orange eyes glowed, materialized some feet away from the two. Its body was colored in a dark-blue, with some light-blue glowing lights running across its body.

[This is SOL Technology's Security Manager, Kitamura talking!] the same voice told through the robot. [Both of you, surrender before me!]

"What were we doing?" Bloody Talker addressed Revolver, ignoring Kitamura.

"We were about to Duel." the Hanoi leader reminded.

"Ah, of course. I think we can start." the hacker told.

[OI OI OI OI!] Kitamura shouted in anger. [Don't you ignore me! I'm dead serious over here! If you try to cause any more havoc, I'll send you both to jail for life!]

"And what makes you think we even need to think about that?" Revolver asked in an annoyed tone. He finally got the perfect excuse to come out of his tavern and Duel Bloody Talker, but some jerk is interrupting them! Oh, the anger!

[Don't be so cocky, Hanoi!] Kitamura sneered. [This isn't your normal A.I. Duelist, this is the PERFECT A.I. Duelist! After hours of continuous development, SOL Technology managed to create the most suitable A.I. Duelist to defeat anybody! It has all the decks of history and strategies of Bloody Talker, Playmaker, all of you Hanoi scumbags, and even the top ten Charisma Duelists' data is inside its brain!]

"Okay, but, can it wait?" Bloody Talker asked. "We were about to do something important before you arrived."

[You little... I guess I'll have to show you how serious I am!] Kitamura shouted as the A.I. pointed its hand at Revolver, a glowing grapple hook shooting out of its palm and attaching itself around the leader's Duel Disk.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

"Are you serious?" Revolver literally growled like a feral animal after he heard his Duel Disk's words.

[Dead serious!] Kitamura smugly said. [Now you have no choice but to Duel and lose against SOL Technology's power!]

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Revolver roared like one of his dragon Monsters, causing everybody to flinch. "You wanna Duel!? You really wanna Duel!? WELL FINE! I'M GOING TO ENJOY SEEING MY DRAGONS DEVOUR THE HECK OUT OF YOUR STUPID A.I. SOL TECH!"

"Damn..." Bloody Talker whispered. "And I thought I had rage problems..."

"What are we waiting for!?" Revolver shouted as he leaped into the air, his D-Board materializing under his feet.

"If Revolver isn't defeated, all of you are FIRED!" Kitamura yelled at the workers at the H.Q., who rolled their eyes.

"Activating D-Board!"

"Activating Speed Duel program!"

"Everything ready!"

Following the workers' words, the A.I. soldier jumped into the air as its D-Board appeared. It was blue and black horseshoe crab-shaped body with red markings and tails. It has six green gems at the edges of the board.

Revolver extracted a Data Gale card from his pocket, throwing it towards the sky. The card vanished as the winds became much stronger, the two Duelists riding away into the distance, leaving Bloody Talker, Frog, and Pigeon to themselves.

"Well, that happened." Bloody Talker commented. "I guess I'll follow them and Duel Revolver afterwards."

"Before that, you and I can have a chit-chat..."

* * *

 _With Revolver and A.I._

"You got some nerves to anger me, SOL Tech..." Revolver told irritated. "Right now when I have little time at my disposal and I finally got to Duel Bloody Talker, you appear and ruin everything."

[Those should be my words!] Kitamura shouted. [Do you think I was happy when you Hanoi started turning Link VRAINS into a chaos town and destroyed my precious A.I. army!? I almost lost my position! But now, by defeating you, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, I'll surely be promoted! Get ready to be defeated!]

"HA! As if!" Revolver scoffed.

[Commencing Duel.] a robotic voice said through the A.I. as its eyes flashed orange.

" **Speed Duel**!"

 **Revolver - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **SOL's A.I. - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll be taking the first turn!" Revolver declared as four cards materialized in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "I normal summon Sniffing Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 800/LV: 2) from my hand!"

A bipedal dragon with red and vanilla scales, wearing some armor pieces, emerged from a blue portal with a roar in Revolver's Middle Monster Zone.

"Sniffing Dragon's effect activates upon summon!" Revolver stated. "I add another Sniffing Dragon from my deck to my hand! Next, since I control a Dragon-Type Monster, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Come forth, **Hammer Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 3)!"

A dragon, the same size as Sniffing Dragon, appeared on Revolver's Left Monster Zone. Its scales were black, wearing dark-blue armor, and having a hammer-shaped object attached to its head and the end of its tail, reminding a viewer of a firearm's hammer.

Revolver's yellow eyes narrowed as he threw his arm forward. "Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" a ray of light shot out his hand as a Link Portal opened before him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Dragon-Type Monsters. I set Sniffing Dragon and Hammer Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters roared as they turned into golden bullets and entered the Bottom and Right Link Markers, making them glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Cannon Buster Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom, Right)!"

A four-legged dragon with sand-colored scales, several dark-green armor plates attached to its legs, back, and head, emerged from the Link Portal with a roar. It pointed the giant cannon on its back at SOL's A.I., ready to punish them for making its user angry.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Revolver concluded. "Now, hurry up! I have more important matters to attend to."

[My turn.] the A.I emotionlessly declared. [Draw.]

* * *

 _In the real world..._

"WHA-WHA-WHAT IS THIS!?" the MC shouted with a smile at Den City's square, several people walking by stopped to see the screens filming Revolver and Bloody Talker. "After Blue Angel successful victory against Baira from the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver, their leader, has appeared in person and was forced to engage in a Duel against SOL's newest A.I.!"

"Revolver is Dueling against SOL!?" Shoichi gasped from inside his van as he saw the large screens. "What is Revolver doing in the open...?"

"Excuse me, can I say my order?"

"O-Of course!" Shoichi smiled at a customer who stopped to eat something while watching the Duels. " _I have to contact Yusaku, but with this hungry crowd, I'm not sure I can even catch my breath!_ "

* * *

 _Back with Revolver..._

[By paying 1000 Life Points, **Tentacluster Canadia** can be Special Summoned from the hand. Summoning it in attack position (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 3).]

Following SOL's A.I. statement, a Monster resembling a Canadia covered in dark-green armor and having wires attached to its body as legs appeared on its Middle Monster Zone.

 **SOL's A.I.: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

[When Special Summoned with this effect, two more Canadias are Special Summoned from the deck.] A.I. stated as two more Canadias appeared on its field. [However, the turn this effect is used, only "Tentacluster" Monsters can be summoned.]

"You gathered three Monsters in one go." Revolver scoffed as he slightly turned his head to glance at his enemy. "Not bad, garbage of data."

[Sākitto ōpun!] the A.I. declared as a Link Portal opened above it. [Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three "Tentacluster" Monsters. I set my three Tentacluster Canadias in the Link Markers!]

Said Monsters turned into dark-blue twisters as they entered all Bottom Link Markers, making them glow red. [Circuit Combine. Link Summon: **Tentacluster Opabinia** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!]

A Monster resembling an Opabinia regalis covered in light-green armor, with a stretched out mouth in red armor and several razor teeth, emerged from the portal with a screech, positioning itself on the Extra Monster Zone.

[Normal Summoning **Tentacluster Leanchoilia** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/LV: 4) from the hand.] the A.I. stated as a Monster resembling Leanchoilia with very long wires attached to its mouth and body appeared. [Activating Opabinia's Monster Effect. Once per turn, it can destroy a "Tentacluster" in a zone it points to and have it gain 800 Attack Points. The Monster to be destroyed is Tentacluster Leanchoilia.]

Opabinia used its razors to cut Leanchoilia into pieces before devouring it and gained power (ATK: 2000 = 2800).

[At this moment, the effect of Tentacluster Leanchoilia activates.] the A.I. stated. [When this card in Attack position was destroyed by a "Tentacluster" Monster's effect, the top three cards of the opponent's deck are banished face-down.]

"I see." Revolver calmly replied as three cards ejected from his Duel Disk before dissolving. "Your aim is Deck Destruction."

"That's right!" Kitamura chuckled from behind his desk. "After seeing the Duels of Playmaker and Blue Angel and Hanoi Knights against my Prototypes, I realized Tentacluster Nautilus was useless, its zero Attack causing the Prototypes to take too much damage. Also, Tentacluster Blastsucker is too slow, while Drillworm can sometimes help the opponent set up their plays, thus, I had SOL Tech develop these new Monsters which will assure my victory! By banishing all the cards in your deck face-down, your loss is 100% assured!"

[Activating the effect of Leanchoilia in the Graveyard. By banishing this card while there's a "Tentacluster" Link Monster on the field, the top three cards of the opponent's deck are banished face-down. Setting three cards face-down. Entering Battle Phase!] the A.I. told as its eyes flashed orange. [Tentacluster Opabinia attacks Cannon Buster Dragon.]

"Cannon Buster Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver abruptly stated. "When this card engages in battle with an enemy Monster, it gains 800 Attack Points until the end of that battle! Artillery Charge (ATK: 1800 = 2600)!"

[Even with that effect, Opabinia has more Attack than Cannon Buster Dragon.] the A.I. pointed out.

The Tentacluster Link Monster stabbed the dragon in its chest by using its mouth, causing it to roar in pain and it was destroyed. Revolver didn't even flinch as he took the damage.

 **Revolver: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

[Turn End.] SOL's A.I. concluded. [Remaning cards in the opponent's deck: 29. Calculating in how many turns the target's deck will hit zero... answer: four turns from now.]

"Hoh? Aren't you confident, garbage of data." Revolver smirked. "Well, sorry, but I don't intend on loosing to you or SOL Tech. During your End Phase, I activate my set card, Link Revive! Thanks to its effect, I revive my Link Monster, Cannon Buster Dragon from the Graveyard (ATK: 1800)!"

The tank-dragon reappeared on Revolver's field with a loud roar, this time on the Main Monster Zone, the Middle one.

[It seems Revolver won't go down without a fight!] the MC shouted. [After taking a hit, he immediately revived his Monster, ready to make a counterattack! Oh, what's this! Bloody Talker is also Dueling against a new enemy!?]

"Enemy?" Revolver wondered aloud. "Did Orion return even if I told him not? Either way, I have a Duel to focus on. Watashi no turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, the other effect of Hammer Dragon activates in the Graveyard! If I control a Dragon-Type Link Monster, this Monster can be Special Summoned at the cost of banishing it the next time it's sent to the Graveyard. Revive, my dragon!"

The hammer-dragon emerged from a GY portal as it roared, being on Revolver's Left Monster Zone.

"Then, I normal summon the Sniffing Dragon in my hand, activating its effect to add the last one from my deck to my hand!" the second Sniffing Dragon appeared on Revolver's Right Monster Zone.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A new Link Portal opened in front of Revolver who narrowed his eyes as he threw his arm to the side. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set Sniffing Dragon, Hammer Dragon, and the Link 2 Cannon Buster Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons roared as they turned into four golden bullets and entered the Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right Link Markers, lighting them up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon!"

A red and black armored dragon materialized out of data. Its torso had a similar appearance to a cylinder of a revolver handgun. The dragon had neon green highlights on its body along with giant wings attached to its back. The Link Monster roared as its eyes glowed green.

"My wind that pierces through the closed world! The Link 4, VARRELLOAD DRAGON (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right)!"

[Target has summoned its Ace Monster as calculated.] the A.I. spoke as its eyes flashed orange. [Activating countermeasures. Trap Card activated. Pitfall of Naraka! When the opponent summons a Monster with 1500 Attack or more, that Monster is destroyed and banished.]

"You were ready for my Ace Monster so that Kitamura guy was actually telling the truth about knowing all our strategies." Revolver smirked. "However, that won't be enough to defeat me! I was already saving this Trap for the exact moment! I activate my Counter Trap **Paralyzing Bullet**! This negates the activation of your Trap Card and banishes it!"

"Damn that Hanoi guy..." Kitamura grumbled. "To think he was already thinking of a way to counter our countermeasures..."

"Battle!" Revolver cried out as he rode on the wing upwards to the sky, looking down at SOL's A.I. "Varrelload Dragon attacks Tentacluster Opabinia! At this moment, I activate my dragon's effect! When it attacks an opponent's Monster, at the start of Damage Step, I gain control of that Monster and summon it to a zone Varrelload Dragon points to! Strange Trigger!"

[Chaining the activation of set card. Dimensional Prison!] the A.I. abruptly stated. [The attacking Monster is banished.]

"That would be the case if it wasn't for Cannon Buster Dragon's other effect!" Revolver shouted. "When this Link Monster is used as Link Material for the summon of a Dark Link Monster, that Monster gains the following effect: once while it's face-up on the field, when it attacks and the opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card's effect, that effect is negated and banished! So your Trap is useless and the attack continues unhindered!"

The dragon unleashed a bullet from its mouth which struck Opabinia, however, instead of destroying it, Opabinia started glitching until it vanished from the field and appeared under Varrelload Dragon's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Get a good taste of your own venom, you garbage of data!" said Revolver. "Opabinia attacks you directly!"

[Activating last set card. Quick-Play Spell Card **Tentacluster Extinction**!] the A.I. stated. [By destroying a "Tentacluster" Monster face-up on the field, I can draw a card and gain 1000 Life Points. Destroying Opabinia to activate this effect.]

 **SOL's A.I.: LP 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

"Hmph. I end my turn." Revolver concluded. It seems this Duel will go on for match longer than he wanted. How annoying.

[Both Revolver and Bloody Talker have made a comeback!] the voice of the MC caught Revolver's attention. [Will their enemy be able to defeat them!?]

" _Huh, expected nothing less from him._ " Revolver thought amused. " _No matter who the opponent, Bloody Talker is only allowed to lose to me, and me alone. The same goes for Playmaker. Both of them are skillful Duelists, worthy of the name rivals._ "

[My turn. Draw.] SOL's A.I. emotionlessly told. [Calculating loss potential taking into consideration the current position this Unit is in... answer: loss potential is 87%. Activating Skill to increase winning chances. Skill, Triple Draw, activated. I can draw three cards!]

"Tsk, leave it to SOL to develop such dirty tricks to defeat the opponent..." Revolver frowned in anger.

[Calculating new potential of winning... answer: winning potential is 97%. Activating Continous Spell Card Flexible Tentacluster. Through its effect, the banished Tentacluster Leanchoilia is Special Summoned in attack position (ATK: 400/LV: 4). Activating Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead. Through its effect, I Special Summon Tentacluster Opabinia from the Graveyard.]

Leanchoilia and Opabinia reappeared on the field, filling the A.I.'s Middle and Left Monster Zones respectively.

"So you're going to Link Summon again." Revolver assumed.

[Sākitto ōpun!] the A.I. declared, just as Revolver expected. [Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Tentacluster" Monster. I set Tentacluster Opabinia in the Link Markers!]

Said Monster turned into a light-green twister as it entered the Bottom Link Marker, making it glow red. [Circuit Combine. Link Summon: **Tentacluster Gracilens** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom)!]

A Monster resembling a Pikaia gracilens covered in dark-purple armor, with little wires attached to its body, emerged from the portal with a screech, positioning itself on the Extra Monster Zone.

[Next, activating Spell Card Machine Duplication, targeting Leanchoilia which has 500 or less Attack Points, to Special Summon two more copies of it from the deck.] the A.I. explained as two more of the said Monster appeared, filling its Main Monster Zones. [Activating Gracilens' effect. Once per turn, by declaring the name of a "Tentacluster" Monster, all Monsters on the field with that name are destroyed. I declare Tentacluster Leanchoilia, consequently, all the three Leanchoilias I control are destroyed.]

Gracilens used its long serpentine body to constrict the three other Tentaclusters, squeezing them to death before they exploded in light particles.

[Then, Gracilens gains 1000 Attack Points for every Monster destroyed by this effect. This boost remains until my next Standby Phase.] the A.I. added (ATK: 1000 = 4000).

"What? It surpassed Varrelload Dragon's Attack so easily?" Revolver asked in surprise.

[Activating the effect of the three Tentacluster Leanchoilias which were just destroyed, banishing the top nine cards of your deck in total. Then, by banishing these three Monsters from the Graveyard, I activate their other effects, banishing again the top nine cards of your deck face-down.]

"That's the way, hehehe..." Kitamura smirked widely. "Even the leader of the Knights of Hanoi can't stop this kind of firepower!"

[Activating Spell Card **Virus Tentacluster**.] the A.I. went on. [By banishing up to three "Tentacluster" Monsters from my Graveyard, the opponent banishes the same amount of cards from the top of their deck and they are inflicted 200 damage for each. I banish the three Tentacluster Canadias from my Graveyard, consequently, you banish the top six cards of your deck and you take 1200 damage.]

Revolver gritted his teeth as a beam of light enveloped him and even more of his cards vanished from his deck.

 **Revolver: LP 3800 - 1200 = 2600**

[Both Revolver and Bloody Talker are in a great pinch!] the MC yelled. [Will they lose!?]

[Setting one card face-down. Entering the Battle Phase! Tentacluster Gracilens attacks Varrelload Dragon.]

"I activate Varrelload's Quick Effect!" Revolver abruptly stated. "I target your Gracilens and reduce its Attack Points by 500! Take this, Anti-Enemy Vullet (Gracilens: ATK 4000 = 3500)!"

[Even with that effect, Gracilens has more Attack than Cannon Buster Dragon.] the A.I. pointed out.

The Tentacluster Link Monster swiftly launched at the dragon's neck, strangling it and defeating it with ease.

 **Revolver: LP 2600 - 500 = 2100**

[Activating the other effect of Virus Tentacluster in the Graveyard.] the A.I. stated. [By banishing this card when a "Tentacluster" Monster destroys a Monster by battle, the opponent takes damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's original Attack.]

 **Revolver: LP 2100 - 1500 = 600**

"I have 600 Life Points remaining..." Revolver muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

[Turn End.] SOL's A.I. concluded. [Remaning cards in the opponent's deck: 3. Everything proceeding as calculated. The opponent's deck will hit zero within two turns, during this Unit's third turn.]

"Your Life Points will vanish before that could happen, garbage of data!" Revolver frowned. "Like Hell I'm going to lose to an A.I. of SOL Tech!"

[However, taking in consideration your current position, there's no other choice but to admit your defeat, Revolver!] the voice of Kitamura shouted through the A.I. soldier.

"A Duel isn't over until every card is played!" Revolver shouted. "This is the most notable difference between a stupid A.I. and human beings! An A.I. doesn't believe he can win but calculates his way through the Duel, so once it sees it can't win, it surrenders. Human beings, on the other hand, believe in their possibilities and don't give up no matter what, and I'm one of those people! You can never calculate what will happen in a Duel!"

[Pretty nice words from somebody who's loosing!] Kitamura scoffed. [You only have three cards in your deck along with a mere 500 Life Points! You have no Monsters on your field, while the A.I. has a Monster with 3500 Attack and Flexible Tentacluster! Just give up already!]

"Well look who's talking: the bright-head who doesn't have the balls to Logg into Link VRAINS and do something himself!" Revolver remarked, causing Kitamura to grit his teeth and several workers chuckled in a low tone. "Shut up and watch the Duel unfold. Not like there's anything else you can do. I hope you aren't going to scream too much after I'm done with your stupid A.I., Kitamura!"

 _That was a pretty bald winning declaration, Revolver._

The Hanoi leader's eyes shot open as he heard Bloody Talker's voice echo in his ear. He spun around, seeing nothing else but darkness in front of him, the faint image of Bloody Talker standing in front of him, the hacker's lips curved into his usual mocking smile.

 _There's nothing else a dead man can do once they discover their loss in a fight._

The one to speak next was Playmaker, who appeared out of nowhere behind Bloody Talker, his arms crossed over his chest and his face having its usual stoic expression.

"What was that?" Revolver growled. "I dare you to repeat what you just said!"

 _Come on, Playmaker! Don't tease him too much now. He's already a scared, cornered, lone wolf._

"Scared? I'm not scared." Revolver told in a dismissive tone. "A stupid A.I. doesn't scare me!"

 _I wasn't talking about the A.I., Revolver. I meant you're scared of defeat._

"Nani?" Revolver asked.

 _Don't lie. We know. You're scared of losing against an opponent which isn't me or Bloody Talker. That's the reason why you won't leave your tavern, right? It isn't only because your father doesn't let you do so, but you're also scared of losing before you can Duel either one of us._

"That's... that's not true!" Revolver shouted at Playmaker's calm words. He? Scared? As if! Revolver isn't scared of anything!

 _Is it? Your fear has grown so deep, that whenever you see me or Playmaker Duel, you can't keep calm and start pacing back and forth. You aren't only scared of losing a Duel, but you're scared of seeing the two of us lose to somebody else!_

 _Look at what this fear made you do, Revolver. You started a worldwide Internet war, dragging innocent lives in it. Dr. Genome and Baira already lost and you purged them both. Are you happy now?_

Revolver clenched his fists in anger after Bloody Talker and Playmaker's words. "Shut up..."

 _Hoh, are you ashamed? Is the truth too cruel to accept? You're trying to burry away your fear and emotions, but hearing them does hurt, right? Your fear is unavoidable, Revolver. You're angry at yourself for everything you did, right? Giving the Rate-Up Emergency Force card which your father developed himself for you before dying due to SOL's virus, was very remorseful, right? You never told your father about this, so when he discovers, what are you going to do? Tell the truth? Lie? Lies produce more lies, just like you said a lie to Bloody Talker about inventing the card when your father was the one to do so._

"I said shut up..." Revolver growled, but Bloody Talker went on.

 _You try to play the big bad guy in this game, when you only want to be a little scared boy, crying in the corner of a dark room. You hate being a leader. You hate being Revolver, you hate being Kogami Ryoken. You hate everything in this world, right? You only want to Duel me and Playmaker, but you can't! You're scared of doing anything that can cause any of us to lose their life before a stupid Duel you desire!_

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Revolver finally snapped, throwing a punch against Bloody Talker, who's body dissolved like mist after being hit, along with Playmaker.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! You're right about everything, dammit!" Revolver shouted at no-one. "I... I... don't want to lose! Who cares about Hanoi, about being a leader, about this war, about this false world!? I only want to complete my father's goals, but I also want to Duel Bloody Talker and Playmaker! I can't die before accomplishing any of these..."

 _Then stand up._

The darkness around Revolver disappeared, enveloping him in white light. In front of him, a large silhouette of a shadowed dragon stood, staring down at him with green eyes.

 _Humans are such insolent towards their own emotions. They never want to accept anything that isn't to their liking. However, you have accepted your emotions, Kogami Ryoken, and now you can walk forward with your head high. I shall grant you my powers. Using them, accomplish your goals, finish what your father couldn't, Duel both Bloody Talker and Playmaker, and win. Move towards the future you desire._

As he felt the dragon's hand touch his head, Revolver blinked twice as he found himself once more on his D-Board, Dueling SOL's A.I., as if the last two minutes of talking didn't happen.

" _N-Nani...? What was... that?_ " he thought confused. " _Did I... hallucinate?_ "

[Oi, hurry up!] Kitamura shouted. [We don't have all day!]

" _What did it meant by using 'its powers'?_ " Revolver ignored his opponent. " _Its powers... did it mean... there's one way to understand what it meant: Storm Access!_ "

"Watashi no turn! DRAW!" Revolver roared as he drew his card, determined to win no matter what, fear nowhere in sight. "I activate the other effect of Link Revive in the Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard!"

" _It's useless._ " Kitamura thought smugly at the H.Q. " _Tentacluster Extinction has another effect in the Graveyard. By banishing this card when a "Tentacluster" Monster leaves the field by the opponent, 1000 damage is inflicted to them. Even if you plan on reviving Varrelload Dragon to steal Gracilens, you'll lose!_ "

"The Link Monster I revive is... Cannon Buster Dragon (ATK: 1800/Link 2)!" Revolver declared, confusing Kitamura. The dragon equipped with cannons reappeared on its user's field with a roar on the Middle Monster Zone.

"Then, I normal summon Sniffing Dragon (ATK: 800/LV: 2) from my hand!"

The Monster Zones of Revolver was quickly filled with his new dragon. Revolver extended his hand forward as it started to glow. The Data Storm started gathering in one spot in the sky. The Hanoi leader drove his D-Board into the globe of wind, steadying himself in the middle of the Data Storm.

"Skill activated!" Revolver cried out as a card started forming in his hand. "Storm Access!"

"Dammit..." Kitamura cursed. "I forgot about that wretched Skill..."

Revolver gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand. "What... power..." he muttered. "Come to me... give me your power!"

The card between Revolver's hand sucked all the Data Storm inside it. It gained its text and Revolver started falling downwards on his D-Board.

"My new power, become the source of my victory! Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A Link Portal materialized under Revolver as his Monsters morphed into three bullets and entered the portal, causing the Bottom, Right, and Top Markers to glow red. "The summoning conditions are two or more non-Token Monsters. I set Sniffing Dragon and the Link 2 Cannon Buster Dragon in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Come forth, Link 3! **Topologic Amygdala Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top)!"

A new bipedal dragon materialized out of data. It had a slim body that looked like it was made of dark-red 3-strand braids. Attached to its back were two large gull airplane-wings, and on each of its legs were attached three rocket exhausts. Its chest had the form of a Seifert surface in the center of which a sphere of light was, pulsing like a heart. Its head was covered by neon green glowing rectangular eyes, and the dragon roared as it exited the portal and followed Revolver.

"A new "Topologic" dragon!?" Kitamura exclaimed. "B-But it's too late! Victory is already decided!"

"Amygdala, huh...?" Revolver whispered as he stared at the dragon. "So it was you after all."

The dragon slowly opened its mouth and let out a growl, nodding.

"Then watch, Cyberse, as I walk towards my desired future!" Revolver told. "I activate the other effect of Paralyzing Bullet in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can destroy a face-up Spell or Trap Card you control! My choice, obviously, is Flexible Tentacluster!"

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening," Kitamura continued to repeat in shock.

Revolver continued. "I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead to revive my Varrelload Dragon from the Graveyard under Topologic Amygdala's Bottom Link Marker! Then, since a Monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone Topologic Amygdala point to, its effect activates, banishing all cards from both player's Graveyards! Go! Dreams Corrosion!"

The wings on Topologic Amygdala opened into two as a dark mist was left out. Two GY portals opened before the Duelists, the mist entering the portals and banishing all the cards in there.

"THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" Kitamura cried out.

"Well, well, garbage of data." Revolver chuckled as he addressed the A.I. "Mind telling me your winning potential now?"

[Calculating... answer: 0%.]

"Damn right!" Revolver laughed. "Now, I hope you remember what I told before the Duel, right? If not, let me jog your memory: I'm going to enjoy seeing my dragons devour the heck out of your stupid A.I., SOL Tech. AND THAT TIME HAS FINALLY COME! Battle! Topologic Amygdala Dragon attacks Tentacluster Gracilens! At this moment, I activate my dragon's other effect! When Topologic Amygdala attacks, it gains 100 Attack for every banished card!"

Kitamura's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out, the workers sighing in relief, finally getting to work without having an annoying boss shout in their ears.

"There are a total of 52 banished cards, thus, my dragon gains 5200 Attack (ATK: 2500 = 7700)!" Revolver stated. "Your own strategy was turned against you! Now, vanish! Daunting Nightmare Cryptogram!"

The wings on the back of Topologic Amygdala started transforming into long blades which attached themselves to the dragon's hands. The three rocket exhausts on its legs went off, rocketing the dragon forward at great speed and allowing it to cut Gracilens' body into two, causing it to explode and send the A.I. catapulting into the sky.

 **SOL's A.I.: LP 4000 - 4200 = 0**

 **Winner: Revolver!**

Before the A.I. could vanish, Topologic Amygdala dashed past it, slashing it into two by its waist. Varrelload Dragon came next, grabbing the two parts into its hand and eating them whole. The A.I. never stood a chance and it never returned to SOL's H.Q., all the hours put into creating it went to waste.

"Finally it's over." Revolver sighed as his dragons vanished from existence.

[Return to the H.Q., Revolver.] the voice of his father, Dr. Kogami, spoke up from his Duel Disk. [We don't want to give any more chances for SOL to attack you, or Playmaker for that matter. Bloody Talker is still Dueling, so take this time to flee.]

"Understood, Dr. Kogami." Revolver nodded.

Honestly, the Hanoi leader wasn't angry. Before this Duel, Revolver would snap if somebody would interrupt his chance to Duel Bloody Talker or Playmaker, but now... after Amygdala _forced_ Revolver to listen to his own feelings, he doesn't mind.

He'll flee with all his heart, and wait for the right time to face his rivals.

* * *

 _Several minutes back, with Bloody Talker..._

"Well, that happened." Bloody Talker commented as Revolver and the A.I. left. "I guess I'll follow them and Duel Revolver afterwads."

"Before that, you and I can have a chit-chat..."

The one to talk was a young, tall man with grey hair who materialized some feet away. He wore a black bodysuit with silver highlights and a blue high-collared overcoat. Two belts crossed at his waist, forming an 'X'. The person wore a mask over half his face, leaving only his mouth exposed.

"A Knight of Hanoi!?" Frog gulped.

"I'm not a Hanoi member." the mysterious person told. "However, I'm not a comrade as well. My name is Siegfried. It's a pleasure to finally encounter you, the infamous Bloody Talker who's attempting to stop the Knights of Hanoi's schemes."

"And why are you here?" Bloody Talker asked. "You aren't a Hanoi member but you said you aren't a comrade. That means there's something you want with me."

"That's correct." Siegfried nodded. "I was ordered to Duel you, so please, don't get angry at me. It's nothing personal."

"Ordered? By who?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Siegfried smiled at his target's question.

"Then what if I refuse to Duel you?" Bloody Talker asked again.

"I have a Duel Anchor installed in my Duel Disk." Siegfried simply answered. "You don't have a choice in the matter, I'm afraid."

"I see." Bloody Talker sighed. "Let's begin then. Better finish you off quickly so I can Duel Revolver."

The two Duelists leaped into the air, their D-Boards materializing under their feet. Siegfried's model was similar to a Hanoi's standard D-Board, however, two Forward-swept wings were attached to its back and it was colored black with neon blue highlights.

"Don't mind if I ask, but I noticed you don't have a Duel Disk." Bloody Talker pointed out. "How do you intend in Dueling me, or using your Duel Anchor in the first place?"

"Duel Disk?" chuckled Siegfried as if he heard a joke. "I don't use your old-fashioned Duel Disks, but this."

The mysterious Duelist extended his left arm forward as the sleeve disappeared. A Duel Disk which was similar to Playmaker's but it had a crystal shaped grey body with blue accents materialized. The Deck Zone is on the side of the wrist facing away from the Duelist, rather than on the top.

"This is a special kind of Duel Disk created by my boss," Siegfried explained. "Although, I did make some modifications to it. Anyway, now that I have a Duel Disk, I think we can start the Duel, don't you think?"

" **Speed Duel**!" the two youths shouted in unison.

 **Bloody Talker - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Siegfried - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll be taking the first turn if you don't mind!" Siegfried shouted. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Dragon Shrine. Through its effect, I send the Dragon-Type Flamvell Guard from my deck to my Graveyard, and since I sent a Normal Monster, I can also send Keeper of the Shrine to the Graveyard."

" _Kioku... you can do this!_ " Aoi thought as she watched the Duel from her tablet in the real world. " _Siegfried... whoever sent him to Duel Kioku, surely isn't somebody who wants Bloody Talker around._ "

"Next, I activate the effect of Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks in my hand, sending it and **Maiden of the Shrine** (Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) from my hand to the Graveyard, to Special Summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800/LV: 7) from my deck! Come forth, the mighty beast of infernos!"

Following Siegfried's words, a red scaled dragon with magma rocks on its back appeared with a roar, positioning itself on the Middle Monster Zone.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Siegfried concluded.

"A Monster with 2800 Attack on his first turn!?" Pigeon exclaimed in shock.

"A Level 7 Monster from the deck just like that... something tells me this opponent won't be a pushover." Aoi commented.

"I find it ironic how you use dragons when the Siegfried from the German stories actually killed one to obtain its blood." the hacker suddenly commented. "Or you didn't name your avatar after him?"

"Oh, I did." Siegfried assured Bloody Talker. "I read that story in school, and I quickly became interested in it. _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ , what a beautiful name for a story, don't you think? I chose to name my avatar after the hero of these stories, Siegfried, which is composed of the Germanic elements " _sig_ ", victory, and " _frithu_ ", protection or peace. I chose to use a Dragon-themed deck because in the story Siegfried killed a dragon and bathed himself in its blood, becoming invulnerable except for a spot on his back where a leaf adhered to his skin. As the dragon blood gave Siegfried power, my Dragon Monsters shall do the same, giving me the strength to defeat my opponents!"

"While your story-telling is interesting, I have to stop you there. After all, we have a Duel to finish!" Bloody Talker said. "Watashi no turn! Draw! First, I activate the Field Spell Creeping Seeds on the Star Relics, using its effect when activated, Special Summoning Creeper Spinete-X from my deck and increasing its power with my Field Spell's second effect (DEF: 2050 = 2300/LV: 3)!"

Bloody Talker's Monster appeared from a blue portal with a screech, positioning itself on the Left Monster Zone.

"Next, I normal summon Creeper Recepier-V (ATK: 950 = 1200/LV: 2)!" the hacker went on as another Creeper appeared, this time on the Main Monster Zone. "Now, took a look on a new Monster I've got! Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

A Link Portal opened in front of Bloody Talker after his words. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Creeper" Monster! I set Creeper Spinete-X in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster screeched as it morphed into a purple twister and entered the portal, causing the Bottom Marker to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come to me, **Creeper Quaropsis** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 50 = 300/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The Monster that emerged from the portal had a very long body with several wires acting as legs, three sets of insect wings attached to it, and instead of a head, a sphere of glass with a human heart, dripping venom was glued to its front, while the creature's eye was attached to the end of its tail.

"A new "Creeper" Link Monster!" Frog gasped.

"I activate Quaropsis' effect when Link Summoned!" Bloody Talker stated. "I can resurrect a "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard and summon it under Quaropsis' Bottom Link Marker by negating its effects! Revive, Creeper Spinete-X! System Reboot!"

The Link Monster screeched as Spinete-X revived in the Left Monster Zone, under Quaropsis' Bottom Marker.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters. I set Creeper Recepier-V and Creeper Quaropsis in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (ATK: 2150 = 2300/Link 2: Bottom, Right)!"

The hacker's corrupted knight emerged from the portal with an ear-piercing battle cry.

"I see. Your Creeper Quaropsis acts a support-type "Creeper" Link Monster which allows you to easily Link Summon your Link 2 "Creepers". Not a bad addition to your deck, but that won't be enough to defeat me." Siegfried spoke up.

"What a bald declaration!" Bloody Talker grinned. "I activate Crimson Sky's effect, destroying Spinete-X under its Marker so I can draw a card! At this moment, Spinete-X's own effect activates, destroying a Monster you control! You and your dragon are going to bite the dust, Siegfried!"

"Look at who's making bald declarations now!" Siegfried chuckled. "I chain to your card's effect my Trap Card, **Dragoessence**! If I control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, I can draw until I hold five cards in my hand! Since I have zero at the moment, I get a brand new hand to use my next turn!"

The corrupted knight raised its sword, swinging it at the other "Creeper" Monster, destroying it. It then raised its axe, slashing the dragon into two, destroying it.

"At this moment, I activate the effect of Keeper of the Shrine in my Graveyard!" Siegfried stated. "When a Dragon-Type Monster I control is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, or is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon him! Appear, in defense mode (Dark/Dragon/Effect/DEF: 2100/LV: 4)!"

An old human with a grey beard and having dragon-features appeared on his Middle Monster Zone in a cross-legged position.

"I also activate the effect of Maiden of the Shrine in my Graveyard!" Siegfried stated. "When a Dragon-Type Monster on my side of the field is destroyed by the opponent, only once while Maiden is in the Graveyard, I'm allowed to draw one card!"

"His dragon's destruction didn't even faze him." Aoi muttered. "Now he has six cards in his hand and a Monster to protect his Life Points. Not bad, Siegfried..."

"The other effect of my Field Spell activates!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Since a "Creeper" Monster was destroyed by a card effect, your Keeper loses 1000 Attack and Defense (DEF: 2100 = 1100). I set three cards face-down and Battle! Crimson Sky attack Keeper of the Shine if you may! Scarlet Axe and Blue Sword Slash!"

The knight used both its weapons to destroy Keeper, leaving the enemy's field empty.

"I end my turn with this!" Bloody Talker concluded. "At this moment, the effect of Spinete-X in my Graveyard activates, summoning itself to my field in defense mode (DEF: 2050 = 2300/LV: 3)."

"Bloody Talker-sama wasn't able to deal any damage!" Pigeon pointed out.

"This Siegfried sure knows how to use his cards well." Frog commented. "Last turn, he set his field up for Bloody Talker's next turn. It's like he knew what moves his opponent will make!"

[It seems Revolver won't go down without a fight!] the MC shouted. [After taking a hit, he immediately revived his Monster, ready to make a counterattack! Oh, what's this! Bloody Talker is also Dueling against a new enemy!?]

" _Revolver... I better finish this Duel if I want to Duel him."_ Bloody Talker thought. _"Yet, I don't think I can do that. Siegfried isn't that easy to defeat. However, I'm going to defeat him no matter what! Revolver... I'm going to be the one to defeat you!_ "

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Siegfried announced as he drew his seventh card. "During my Standby Phase, if I control no Monsters on my field, I can activate Maiden of the Shrine's last effect, Special Summoning her to my field, however, the next time she'll leave the field, she's banished! Appear, in defense mode (Tuner/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A young woman with blond hair tied up in a 3-strand braid and having dragon-features appeared on his Middle Monster Zone, her hands united in a praying manner.

"Now, I activate the effect of Blaster in my Graveyard!" Siegfried stated. "By banishing two Fire-Attribute and/or Dragon-Type Monsters from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon my mighty beast from the hand or Graveyard. The ones I banish are Dragon-Types Burner and Flamvell Guard from the Graveyard. Revive, Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos (ATK: 2800/LV: 7)!"

A GY portal opened before Siegfried as his dragon reappeared with a roar, narrowing its slits at the sight of Bloody Talker.

"Tch... how troublesome." the hacker commented.

"Does that mean as long as he has Monsters to banish from his hand or Graveyard, that dragon is immortal!?" Pigeon asked shocked.

"That's not the worst part," Frog said. "He built up a solid formation without using any of the cards in his hand! If he can do this every turn, Bloody Talker-sama is in trouble!"

"Is he going to Link Summon?" Aoi wondered.

"Next, bare witness to true strength! I tune my Level 1 Maiden of the Shrine to the Level 7 Blaster!" Siegfried cried out as the maiden became a green right which surrounded Blaster, causing its body to become transparent and show seven starts in its body. "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon! Behold, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/LV: 8)!"

A bright ray of light shot through the ring, from which a crimson and black scaled demonic dragon emerged with a roar, following Siegfried on the Data Storm on his Extra Monster Zone.

"Nani!? A Synchro Summon!?" Pigeon, Frog, and Aoi gasped.

"Just like Cynthia, you use old Summoning Methods." Bloody Talker noted.

"That's true. I think people are boosting Link Monsters too much, not taking into consideration how older Monsters can be far deadlier." Siegfried explained. "But don't take my word for it, let my dragon prove my point! I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, all Monsters which have lower Attack than it are destroyed and the opponent takes 500 damage for each destroyed Monster! Absolute Powerflame!"

"What an effect!" Aoi exclaimed as she widen her eyes. "All of Kioku's Monsters have low Attack, making them easy prey for Scarlight!"

The dragon's right arm started burning as it roared, unleashing a spiral of flames from the said arm which melt both Bloody Talker's Monsters, destroying them.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I activate my Field Spell's effect!" Bloody Talker quickly stated. "Since a "Creeper" was destroyed by a card effect, your dragon loses 1000 of its Attack and Defense!"

"That won't be happening because I chain the Quick-Play Spell Typhoon!" Siegfried shouted. "I destroy your Field Spell, thus, its effect won't resolve!"

"This is bad!" Pigeon exclaimed. "If Scarlight attacks now, Bloody Talker-sama's Life Points will hit zero!"

"I activate the effect of Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles in my hand, sending it and Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms from my hand to the Graveyard, to Special Summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders (Earth/Dragon/Effect/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) from my deck! Come forth, the mighty beast of boulders!"

Following Siegfried's words, a bulky dragon covered in wood and stone appeared with a roar, positioning itself on the Left Monster Zone, under its owner's Extra Monster Zone.

"Then I also activate Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms from my Graveyard!" Siegfried went on. "Its effect is the same as Blaster's, however, I need to banish Wind-Attribute Monsters instead of Fire. I banish Blaster and Reactan which are both Dragon-Types from the Graveyard to resurrect the mighty beast of storms from the Graveyard (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!"

A dragon with a body made of raging winds appeared next, roaring as it took the Middle Monster Zone.

"The other effect of Blaster activates when it's banished, letting me add any Fire Dragon Monster, except itself, from the deck to my hand!" Siegfried explained. "I add **Flamvell Dragoon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 200/LV: 3) to my hand!"

"Why isn't he attacking?" Pigeon wondered. "He can end the match by simply attacking with Scarlight!"

"He's cautious of Kioku's three set cards." Aoi narrowed her eyes.

"I set three cards myself and enter my Battle Phase!" Siegfried shouted. "Battle! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight is going to attack you directly! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!"

"Counter Trap open! Link Reboot!" Bloody Talker cried out as a transparent barrier protected him from Scarlight's flames. "This makes the battle damage I would take zero, and as a bonus, I can revive one Link Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Crimson Sky (ATK: 2150/Link 2: Bottom, Right) in my Middle Monster Zone!"

"Not bad, but I expected you to do so." Siegfried chuckled. "That's why I summoned my Tempest for! Battle! The mighty beast of storms will attack your Crimson Sky! Winds of Ruin!"

"I activate the Continous Trap Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker cried out. "When activated, I can revive one "Creeper" Monster from the Graveyard. I choose Creeper Recepier-V in defense mode (DEF: 1150/LV: 2)! However, the true reason why I activated this card was to use its second effect! The destruction of Crimson Sky is negated and I negate the damage through this Trap's third effect!"

"Nicely dodged, Bloody Talker." Siegfried praised his opponent. "I end my turn here."

"At this moment, the effect of Spinete-X activates in the Graveyard!" Bloody Talker stated. "Since you destroyed a "Creeper" Monster through a card effect, this Monster can be Special Summoned during the End Phase (DEF: 2050/LV: 3)!"

"As expected from Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog cheered. "Not only he defended himself from the enemy's attacks, but he rebuilt his formation!"

[Both Revolver and Bloody Talker have made a comeback!] the voice of the MC caught Bloody Talker's attention. [Will their enemy be able to defeat them!?]

" _It seems I have to step up my game if I want to be on the same level as Revolver._ " Bloody Talker grinned. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

"A Link 3 or 4 is on its way." Aoi said as she analyzed Kioku's field.

"Continous Trap activated!" Siegfried abruptly stated. " **Closed Circuit**! As long as this card is face-up on the field, both players can't perform Link Summons!"

"Nani!?" Frog and Pigeon gasped.

"This is bad!" Aoi's eyes widen. "The main factor of Kioku's deck is Link Summons! If he can't summon his Link Monsters, how is he supposed to make a comeback!?"

"With this, you can't use your legs nor your arms to fight, Bloody Talker." Siegfried said. "You lose!"

"I lose... you say?" Bloody Talker calmly asked. He soon started laughing, confusing everyone. "Don't underestimate me, Siegfried! I activate Crimson Sky's effect, destroying Spinete-X which is next to its Right Marker, letting me draw a card! Then, Spinete-X's own effect activates, destroying your Scarlight!"

The demonic dragon was easily slain by Crimson Sky's sword, giving one last roar of pain before vanishing.

"Yosh! That's the way, Bloody Talker-sama!" Pigeon shouted.

"Now, better keep your eyes open for this next trick! I activate the effect of **Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Lance"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2750/DEF: 250/LV: 8) in my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "By destroying Creeper Recepier-V I control, I can Special Summon Creeper Lance from my hand!"

Recepier-V screeched as its body glowed a bright purple, its form morphing into a giant spear-shaped Monster. Creeper Lance had a glowing red eye on its blade, along with purple accents glowing all over it. The giant relic towered over the Duelists and their Monsters and hovered in the air emotionlessly on the Left Monster Zone.

"An Attack of 2750... amazing." Aoi said. "Seeing his Link Monsters are sealed off, he rushed to change his play, using a never-seen Monster..."

"How nostalgic," Siegfried started talking. "Your Dueling is the same as _his_. No matter the circumstances, you're able to go beyond one's expectations and make a comeback. IGNF1 Duels just like you, Bloody Talker."

"IGNF1... what is that?" Frog asked confused.

"Who... or _what_ are you talking about?" Bloody Talker asked. "You said 'him', but IGNF1 seems like an ID given to a thing, not a person."

"Let's make a deal." Siegfried proposed. "If you manage to lower my Life Points to... any amount which is lower then 3000, I'll give you the answer. So... what will it be?"

"I refuse." Bloody Talker sternly told. "It's obvious you're trying to lure me into a trap, so sorry, but I won't take the bait. Continuing with my turn, I set a card face-down and enter my Battle Phase! Battle! Crimson Sky will attack your Redox! At this moment, I activate Creeper Lance's effect! When it or another "Creeper" Monster attacks an opponent's Monster, the enemy loses 2000 Attack and Defense! Armor Corrosion!"

"I chain the Quick-Play Spell Burial from a Different Dimension!" Siegfried shouted. "I return the banished Maiden of the Shrine, Reactan, and Flamvell Guard to the Graveyard!"

A dark aura erupted from the lance, enveloping Redox and causing it to roar in pain as its DEF fell to 1000. Crimson Sky slashed the dragon into pieces with its axe and sword, destroying it.

"At this moment, both the effects of Maiden and Keeper of the Shrine activate in the Graveyard!" Siegfried stated. "With Maiden, I draw a card, and with Keeper, I special Summon him in defense mode (DEF: 2100/LV: 4)!"

" _He didn't only draw a card, but by returning those three Monsters to the Graveyard, he can use them as costs to revive the Dragon Rulers_." Aoi muttered. " _If Kioku attacks Keeper, Tempest will return to Siegfried's hand during this End Phase, thus, he'll control no Monsters during his Standby Phase so he can resurrect Maiden through its effect. The best option is to attack Tempest._ "

"Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Creeper Lance attacks your Tempest! Despair of Hopes!"

Just as Aoi thought, her friend chose to attack the Dragon Ruler. The lance used its body to slash the dragon into two, destroying it.

"I activate the effect of Flamvell Dragoon in my hand!" Siegfried stated. "By discarding this card and returning a banished Fire Monster with 200 Defense to my Graveyard, that being Burner, I can negate one instance of battle or effect damage! It seems you weren't able to accomplish anything in this turn too."

"I end my turn." Bloody Talker ignored him. "At this moment, the effect of Spinete-X activates, Special Summoning itself to my field in defense mode (DEF: 2050/LV: 3) in my Right Monster Zone."

"Bloody Talker-sama wasn't able to deal damage even this turn!" Pigeon told.

"This is bad!" Frog gasped. "Go, go, Bloody Talker-sama! You can do it! We're rooting for you!"

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried declared. "Draw! I think it's about time I play serious, don't you think? I activate the other effect of Closed Circuit, sending it to the Graveyard and draw a card for every Link Monster on the field. There's Crimson Sky on the field, so I draw one card!"

"Why would he do that!?" Frog asked confused. "As long as he had that card, Bloody Talker-sama couldn't do anything amazing!"

"He plans on ending the Duel this turn..." Aoi whispered. "Kioku..."

[Both Revolver and Bloody Talker are in a great pinch!] the MC yelled. [Will they lose!?]

"I activate the other effect of Dragoessence in my Graveyard, banishing this card to return a banished "Dragon Ruler" to my hand. I choose to return Blaster to my hand." Siegfried stated. "Next, by banishing Flamvell Dragoon and Guard from my Graveyard, I call forth the mighty beast of tides, Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls (Water/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2600/LV: 7) from my hand!"

A dragon with a body made of ice and water appeared, roaring loudly on the Left Monster Zone, next to Keeper which was on the Middle Monster Zone.

"Now, by banishing Burner and Reactan from the Graveyard, I Special Summon Tempest from the Graveyard (ATK: 2400/LV: 7)!" Siegfried said as another Dragon Ruler appeared on the Right Monster Zone.

"Arawarero! Sukui ni tsunagaru sākitto!"

Following Siegfried's words, a Link Portal opened before him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 7 Dragon-Type Monsters. I set Tidal and Blaster in the Link Markers!" Said dragons turned into blue and red twisters and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Behold, **Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

A dragon with a body made of lava, rocks, and water, and having two wings made of winds, emerged from the portal with a roar, causing the whole VRAINS to shake.

"What power -!" Bloody Talker grunted as he tried to keep control of his D-Board. "And it was only its summon! Who knows what else it has in store... but why do I -"

"Why do you feel a pulse of life coming from Catastrophe?" Siegfried finished the hacker's question. "That's because my Duel Disk has a program installed in it which gives all cards I use the ability to deal massive physical damage, also, they gain what you'd call emotions."

"Emotions?" Aoi narrowed her eyes. "Whoever created such a program must be a super program creator..."

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth slightly. "That's why I felt a heartbeat from every Monster he used... to think a program like that existed... I would love to have one myself! Oi, what's your secret!?"

"Did Kioku just... is he serious!?" Aoi shouted confused.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that." Siegfried shook his head. "However... I can give it to you on one condition."

"Let's hear it."

"If you chose to surrender and come with me to my boss, I'll kindly hand it over to you." Siegfried said. "Is that enough?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know..." Bloody Talker rubbed his chin. "I'm very sorry, but I have to decline."

"Eh? Why?" Siegfried tilted his head to the side.

"I have people who are counting on me," Bloody Talker explained. "For example, one of them is Blue Angel-chan. Then, there's Frog-kun and Pigeon-kun, and many others. Not to mention all my comrade Monsters."

"Bloody Talker-sama..." Frog and Pigeon sobbed. "Thank you for nominating us!"

"Kioku..." Aoi smiled.

"I honestly don't understand." Siegfried said. "Your behavior is what I meant. You always act like a psychopathic, sadist, but sometimes your attitude takes a full turn, especially when you start talking about comrades and bonds. Why? If you like to be such a big sadist, why be nice to your comrades?"

"When I was a kid, I once read a story called 'The Knight of the Clear Sky'." Bloody Talker explained. "The book was very popular, and still is. In that book, the protagonist of the story said a phrase that really clung to my heart: 'You can be the richest person in the land, but if you don't have friends... you're poor. The true treasure is your dear friends who are there for you in the darkest hours!'"

"I also read that book!" Siegfried nodded. "That's what the protagonist says before the final battle between good and evil, the hero and the evil crimson dragon which threatened to destroy everything and rule supreme! Ah, I love that phrase as well! It was beautiful! So that's why you love your friends so much?"

"Exactly." Bloody Talker nodded.

This is how Kioku thinks of Aoi... does Aoi think of Kioku the same way? Will Aoi be there for Kioku in his darkest hours? Her fingers grip on her tablet as her expression softens.

" _Kioku..._ " Aoi thought. " _We're friends now. I never knew this feeling, you were the first to ever show me how it felt to have friends... if that's how you think of me as a friend... I'll do the same for you!_ "

"Ah, but if you love this phrase so much, how come you have an evil side?" Siegfried asked.

"You said you read the book, right? That means you know how the story ends too."

"Oh, yes. The hero, together with his friends, manages to slay the evil dragon, and they live happily ever after. A basic finish for a children's story."

Bloody Talker nodded. "You know what was my first opinion after finishing that book? I literally threw the book out of the window. I wasn't satisfied! However, I wasn't able to understand the reason: was it the ending? The death of a minor character? Was the ending to bright and colorful? Was it something the hero did or said during the story? I didn't know! But, after rereading that story ten times straight, I finally understood! When I arrived at the part where the evil dragon is defeated, the heroes should've died, and the dragon should've roared in victory! The evil dragon planned his whole plan to rule over the lands for eternities, he gathered the strongest fiends of the world, just to be defeated by a little nobody who didn't want the dragon to kill innocent people!"

"That's when I realized I wanted to see the people in the book suffer, scream, beg for mercy under the dragon's powers!" Bloody Talker continued as his eyes almost glowed with glee. "Ah, that would've been truly beautiful! I loved the idea of reading such cruelty, however, whenever I thought of hurting the people who I consider friends, I hang my head low. Yes... I'm a sadist who can't bring himself to hurt his friends and seeing my friends being hurt by somebody else... I cannot stand that! That's why I fight against the Knights of Hanoi! I WON'T LET THEM HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

Aoi stared in silence at Bloody Talker's warm words which seemed hard to believe since his face was showing evident malice. Yet... she felt like Kioku was talking with his heart. Kioku was being himself.

"I understand." Siegfried smiled. "You're just like IGNF1. He doesn't want to see his friends being placed in danger as well, and he'd do everything he could to protect them. Even if you two's behavior is different, your causes are the same."

"Again with this IGNF1. What the heck is that?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you a simple answer." Siegfried grinned. "IGN... stays for Ignis."

Everybody present widen their eyes to dinner plates upon hearing said words.

"I...gnis... you say...?" the hacker stuttered confused and shocked. "What do you mean!?"

"Catastrophe's effect!" Siegfried stated, ignoring the question. "As long as this card is in my Extra Monster Zone, all the costs to activate other "Dragon Ruler" Monsters' effects are reduced by one! Which means I now have to banish only one Monster to revive my dragons, or I don't have to discard other Monsters to use their additional effects in my hand! I activate Blaster's effect in my hand, discarding it to destroy a card on the field, and I choose your Reborn Creepers on the Star Relics!"

A pillar of fire erupted under said card, destroying it.

"Next, I activate Catastrophe's other effect!" Siegfried stated. "By destroying all other Monsters I control, I can Special Summon one "Dragon Ruler" Monster from my Graveyard for every destroyed Monster plus one! I destroy Keeper of the Shrine to revive Blaster and Tidal from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

Catastrophe roared again as Keeper vanished, being replaced by Blaster and Tidal who emerged from a portal of flames and water respectively.

"Now, I overlay my Level seven Blaster and Tidal!" Siegfried shouted as his two dragons entered a galaxy-like portal. "O mighty beast of the skies, descend here and now with your artificial power given to you by humanity! Xyz Summon! Behold, the Rank 7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack (Wind/Machine/Xyz/Effect/DEF: 2200/RK: 7) in defense mode!"

A dragon with a body made of a white airplane emerged from the portal with a roar under Catastrophe's Bottom-Left Link Marker.

"Synchro, Link, and even Xyz Summon!?" Aoi gasped. "Amazing..."

"I activate Dracossack's effect, detaching Tidal which became an Overlay Unit to Special Summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens to my field (Wind/Machine/DEF: 1000/LV: 3)!" Siegfried stated as his Monster Zones were filled. "Then, by tributing one of these Tokens, I can destroy one card on the field! I tribute the Token on my Right Middle Zone to destroy your Creeper Lance!"

One of the Token slammed its body into the giant lance, destroying it.

"I equip Catastrophe with the Equip Spell **PinPoint Marker**!" Siegfried went on. "This card can only be equipped to a Link Monster, and when I do, I can change the position where a Link Marker Points to on the equipped monster. I choose to move the Bottom-Right Marker to the Bottom Position! Now, I activate my last set card, **Dragomerging**. Through its effect, I shuffle into the deck "Dragon Ruler" Monsters in the Graveyard or which are banished in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"He can even use Fusion Summon!?" Frog and Pigeon cried out.

"I shuffle Burner and Reactan which are banished, along with Tidal, Tempest, and Redox from the Graveyard, to Fusion Summon!" Siegfried declared as said dragons merged in a fusion vortex. "Mighty beasts, the time has come to merge your five heads, and become an entity which rivals the Gods! Fusion Summon! Behold, the Level 12, **Five-Headed God Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 12)!"

A massive dragon with five heads made of water, fire, a dark mist, metal, and wind, emerged from the vortex with a giant roar under Catastrophe's new Bottom Link Marker.

"A Monster which has an original Attack and Defense of 5000!?" Aoi's eyes widen.

"He used all Extra Deck summoning methods..." Bloody Talker muttered. "What an interesting opponent chose to challenge me today."

"Dragomerging deals 500 damage to the opponent for every Monster used as Fusion Material!" Siegfried explained. "Take 2500 damage, Bloody Talker!"

A beam of light shot out the Trap, washing over the hacker and making him bit his lip to not let a hiss of pain escape.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3000 - 2500 = 500**

"Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog and Pigeon gasped.

"Dammit... he wasn't kidding when he said the damage is increased..." the hacker grunted. "I activate one of my set cards, **Cynet Cure**! With this Quick-Play Spell Card, whenever I take 2000 or more damage by battle or a card effect, I gain Life Points equal to the Attack or Defense of a Monster controlled by my opponent! I choose your Fusion Monster!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 500 + 5000 = 5500**

"Not bad, but my turn isn't over yet!" Siegfried grinned. "Battle! Catastrophe attacks your Creeper Spinete-X first! Ultimate Disaster!"

The dragon unleashed a wave of destruction on Spinete-X, destroying it easily.

"Battle! Five-Headed God Dragon attacks Crimson Sky! Five Streams of Supremacy!"

Each head of the dragon fired a beam of a different element, destroying the Link Monster and causing Bloody Talker to fall off his D-Board by the shockwaves.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 5500 - 2850 = 2650**

"Kioku!" Aoi shouted as she watched her friend fall towards the ground.

"Tsk, how annoying." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as he started buttoning with his Duel Disk. His D-Board vanished as it reappeared under Bloody Talker, who flipped around to land on it and soar back into the sky unharmed.

"At this moment, I activate my Skill!" Siegfried cried out as the silver highlights on his suit started glowing. " **Dragon's Brutality**! When a Dragon-Type Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle, that dragon can attack yet again! You lose, Bloody Talker!"

"Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog and Pigeon sobbed as Five-Headed God Dragon unleashed another set of five beams towards the hacker.

"Counter Trap open! Instant Save Coating!" Bloody Talker shouted as a barrier protected him from the attack. "Since my Life Points would drop to zero by this attack, the battle damage I would take is negated! Then, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard a Cyberse Monster which has the same or lower amount of Attack than the damage I negated and end the Battle Phase. Since I was about to take 5000 damage, I revive Crimson Sky!"

"You're a very persistent fellow, but I'm glad you are." Siegfried grinned. "I would speak ill if I defeated such a weak opponent! I activate Five-Headed God Dragon's effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, I can target a face-up Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, or Dark Monster you control, and banish it. My choice is the only Monster you control, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky which is a Dark Monster! Elements Miasma!"

The head made of dark mist released a beam of darkness from its mouth, hitting Crimson Sky and banishing it.

"After I activate Elements Miasma, the opponent can't summon any Monsters of the same Attribute until their Standby Phase, so you won't be able to revive Spinete-X during the End Phase." Siegfried pointed out. "I end my turn. Bloody Talker, don't you see it's useless? I admit you're powerful, being able to dodge my attacks one after the other with such ease was a surprise to me, but you're done for. You have no cards on your field and only two cards in your hand, but can those save you from defeat? I don't believe so. My field is absolute."

"Sorry, but I like to defy logic and go above and beyond mere statements." Bloody Talker grinned. "Watashi no turn!" as the next card of his deck materialized, the hacker took hold of it by placing his index finger on top and his middle finger on the bottom. "DRAW!"

As Bloody Talker looked at the card, his grin widen. "You arrived at a good time, partner."

 _Protron!_

"Yeah, let's defeat this guy!" Bloody Talker nodded. "From my hand, I normal summon the one and only Protron (ATK: 100/LV: 1)!"

The hacker's partner appeared on his field with a cheerful ' _Pro-Pro-Pro!_ '.

"A non-"Creeper" card?" Aoi wondered.

"What good will that Monster do to you, may I ask?" Siegfried spoke up. "It has low Attack, and it isn't a "Creeper" Monster, so you can't use it for a Link Summon."

"However, my true intent isn't to Link Summon a "Creeper" Link Monster, but this!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Protron! I set Protron in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Bow down before her, **The Altergeist in Love - Pixiel** (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The Monster that emerged from the portal was very similar to the old Pixiel, however, her wings were longer and now glowed with web-like red accents. Pixiel giggled as she followed its new owner along the Data Storm.

"Another non-"Creeper" card?" Frog said.

"Altergeist?" Aoi asked confused. "Isn't that... the archetype Ghost Girl uses? Does Kioku know her?"

Ghost Girl, who was watching the Duel unfold from the top of a nearby building, chuckled upon her old Monsters appearance. "'In love' you say? My, my, Bloody Talker really knows how to surprise me."

"I activate Pixiel's effect upon Link Summon, letting me Special Summon Protron form the Graveyard next to her Bottom Link Marker!" Bloody Talker stated as his partner was on the field once more. "Pixiel is also treated as a Cyberse Monster while on the field! Next, I activate Cynet Cure's other effect from my Graveyard, paying Life Points equal to the Attack of a face-up Monster you control to destroy one card on the field. I choose your Catastrophe, so I pay 2400 Life Points to destroy your Fusion Monster!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2650 - 2400 = 250**

"Yosh! Now that giant dragon is gone!" Pigeon cheered.

"That's not all!" Frog shouted. "Now he has 250 Life Points! He can use his Skill!"

Bloody Talker started surfing upwards were large twisters of black wind were emerging from the strange globe created by the Data Gale. As he entered a twister, the lines on his avatar started glowing.

"Skill activated!" Bloody Talker cried out as a card started forming in his hand. "Storm Access!"

"It seems my job is done." Siegfried sighed. "You were a formidable opponent, Bloody Talker. However, even if I know I'll be defeated, I want to see it... Cyberse's power..."

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand. "Come to me... Cyberse!"

The card between the hacker's hand sucked all the Data Storm inside it. It gained its text and Bloody Talker rejoined Siegfried on the track.

"It is time _you_ behold _my_ power, Siegfried! Kengen seyo, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! The summoning condition is one Cyberse Monster! I set Pixiel in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine! Come forth, Link 1! **Hex Scan Protokid** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom-Left)!"

A humanoid Monster with long red hair, wearing a black bodysuit and having random metallic-pieces across its body which were similar to dragon-features, emerged from the portal on the Extra Monster Zone where Pixiel was seconds ago. Protokid roared, although, his roar wasn't like Siegfried's dragons, but was low pitched, causing him to get embarrassed and regret roaring.

"Awww, how cute!" Ghost Girl giggled.

"I activate Protokid's effect upon Link Summon!" Bloody Talker stated. "If my Life Points are 1000 or lower, I can Special Summon a Link 1 Monster from my Graveyard next to Protokid's Bottom-Left Link Marker! Revive, Pixiel (ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

" _He has three Monsters... Fanatic Nightingale or Hex Gardnium Dragon are the ones he can summon with this field._ " Aoi thought. " _However, none of them is enough to defeat Siegfried who has 4000 Life Points... Kioku..._ "

"Kengen seyo, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Another Link Portal opened before the hacker as he spoke. "The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! At this moment, the other effect of Pixiel activates! When using this card together with Protron to perform a Link Summon, the Monster I'm about to summon gains a brand new effect in the Extra Deck!"

"What did you say!?" Siegfried gasped, shocked for the first time this Duel. "Giving a new effect to a Monster in the Extra Deck!?"

"I'm planning on summoning Hex Welchia Dragon, so said dragon gains the effect to be Link Summoned with one less material!" Bloody Talker explained. "As such, I set Protron, Pixiel, and Protokid in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Hex Welchia Dragon (ATK 3000/Link 4: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

Bloody Talker's Link 4 dragon soared out the portal with a challenging roar, which was answered by Catastrophe and Dracossack on the other field.

"My dragon gained another effect from Pixiel!" Bloody Talker revealed as he snapped his fingers. "After it's Link Summoned, Hex Welchia can revive Protron from my Graveyard under the condition of not being able to be used as a material. Arise, my partner!"

Protron reappeared on the field under Hex Welchia's Bottom-Left Marker.

"I also activate Hex Scan Protokid's other effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "If this Monster is used as Link Material for the summon of a "Hex" Monster, I can choose to apply one of three effects. I choose the first one, enabling Hex Welchia to attack Monsters twice this turn! Next, I activate my dragon's own effect, destroying Protron next to its Link Marker to have it gain 1000 Attack and be able to deal piercing damage this turn! Code Devouring (ATK: 3000 = 4000)!"

"Yosh! Now he can take down Siegfried's dragons!" Frog cheered.

"Now I activate Protection Coat from my hand, targeting Hex Welchia for its effect, making him gain 500 Attack (ATK: 4000 = 4500)!" Bloody Talker grinned like he always does. "Which means this is the end of the line for you, Siegfried! Hex Welchia Dragon attacks Catastrophe! Data Annihilation!"

The Cyberse dragon unleashed a stream of energy from its mouth which destroyed the enemy dragon and caused Siegfried to grit his teeth as he took damage for the first time in this Duel.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000 - 2100 = 1900**

"Now, vanish!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Hex Welchia Dragon attacks Dracossack next! Data Annihilation!"

Thanks to its effect to deal piercing damage, Siegfried lost as another stream pierced Dracossack's body, causing an explosion which sent Siegfried flying into the air and off his D-Board.

" _Not bad, Bloody Talker..._ " Siegfried thought as he smiled.

 **Siegfried: LP 1900 - 2300 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

[IT'S FINALLY OVER!] the MC yelled. [After an amazing Duel from Revolver and Bloody Talker, both of them rose victorious! It would've been exciting to see these two Duel, but Revolver has left the battlefield, so we'll have to wait for a Revolver VS Bloody Talker! But when that time comes, it will surely be the best Duel of history!]

Siegfried made a backflip in the air before crashing into a building's side, landing on the wall on his feet and staying there. Thanks to a special program, his boots were able to glue him to the wall.

"Thanks for the Duel!" Siegfried said as he looked at Bloody Talker, placing his hands into his coat's pockets as his Duel Disk vanished. "I hope we'll have another Duel like this in the future, Bloody Talker."

"The same to you, Siegfried." the hacker nodded as he stopped his D-Board in the air some feet away from his opponent. "You were quite the opponent, using all Extra Deck summoning methods. However, before you depart, I'd like to know something: what did you mean when you said my Dueling was the same as Ignis's? Playmaker's A.I. doesn't Duel for all I know."

"I wasn't talking about that Ignis." Siegfried shook his head. "Bloody Talker, there are more than one Ignis existing in this world, and one of them, namely IGNF1, is very similar to you. Why? Well, I think you're going to discover that later on as you fight against Hanoi. For now, I'll leave you with this little information."

And with that, Siegfried Logged Out.

"More than one Ignis...?" Bloody Talker rubbed his chin. "Does he mean... an Ignis in the Cyberse World which is kept hidden by the Ignis Playmaker has? Either way, IGN stays for Ignis, but what about F1 at the end? F1... maybe... Playmaker's Ignis knows about it. Well, I know what to do next: find Playmaker and interrogate his A.I.!"

* * *

 **I really went above and beyond my own expectations with this chapter, and I'm really satisfied.**

 **Sorry for those who really wanted Revolver VS Bloody Talker, but that has to wait for another day. The two Duelists have to grow before they actually fight.**

 **Something I really didn't understand in the canon his why Revolver (being the leader of Hanoi) never was like: "You know what? I'm the leader! Who gives a s**t! I'll do what I want in this house!" and go into VRAINS to challenge Playmaker, who will 100% accept the challenge. So I decided to give Revolver this reason of 'fear' and his new Topologic helping him out with the problem.**

 **I mean, think about it for a second: you want to do something (or even more than one thing at once) so badly that you start to get scared at everything that could prevent you from doing them. It can happen, right?**

 **The second Duel was to showcase why Bloody Talker is a sadist, and Siegfried who... well, I don't want to spoiler anything. However, I will say one thing: Siegfried is a character, who among others, will play a HUGE role later on.**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **GO Onizuka lost, it was expected. I knew from the beginning he will lose (I mean, his opponent was Revolver, the main villain of the story!) but I liked how they made him go down with a bang (just like with Blue Angel). I'm also happy how they didn't show the kids GO's death because that would've been really sad!**

 **The Speed Duel between Playmaker and Revolver was cool, and when Revolver's dad died, I was like: "My poor Revolver!** _ **sob sob**_ **!"**

 **I mean, you just saw your dad's heart pulse drop to zero, and you still have the energy not to shed a tear and continue a Duel? Damn, that's something.**

 **In these episodes, we also learned a lot about Hanoi and the Ignis in general, something which I already added to this chapter (namely the Ignis's ID names).**

 **I find it really funny how Yusaku, who is always calm, gave 'birth' to something like Ai. Like, their behavior is totally the opposite! (something which Kioku and his Ignis will have too.)**

 **Learning Ryoken (damn, such a cool name for the main villain!) was the one to contact the police... that was a shock. Also, did anybody see how COOL Ryoken's eyes were!? I mean, for 42 episodes we never knew it, and we discover they are light-blue colored like the ocean! Damn, Ryoken is badass and cute!**

 **Also, a quick note. I honestly don't think Ryoken was one of the kids who went through the incident. I mean, he was able to call the police, he, obviously, wasn't in that tiny white box if he was able to do that! So what I'm doing is going back to all my Ryoken-moments and making sure he I didn't make him one of the kids.**

 **Now, the only question I have left is this: why exactly those six kids have been kidnapped? Was it dumb fate, or there was actually a logical explanation behind that?**

 **BY THE WAY, did anybody see Protron in the canon! Even if it was for a second, when I saw him I was like: "Hey, that's Protron - PROTRON!" my Kioku's little partner appeared in the canon!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Ryoken (Revolver):**

 **\- Hammer Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 3)

 _If you control a Dragon Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During your Standby Phase, if you control a Dragon Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY), but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY. You can only use each effect of "Hammer Dragon" once per turn._

 **\- Cannon Buster Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom, Right)

 _2 Dragon Monsters_

 _When this card battles with an opponent's Monster, you can have this card gain 800 ATK until the end of that battle. When this card is used as Link Material to summon a DARK Link Monster, that Monster gains this effect:_

 _[Once while this card is face-up on the field, when it attacks, if your opponent activates the effect of a Spell or Trap Card, you can: Negate that effect and banish that card.]_

 **\- Paralyzing Bullet**

 _Counter Trap_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card's effect, negate it and banish it. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card controlled by the opponent; Destroy it._

 **\- Topologic Amygdala Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top)

 _2+ Non-Token Monsters_

 _If a Monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone this card points to: Banish all cards from both player's GYs. When this card attacks, it gains 100 ATK for every banished card until the end of that battle. If this card is co-linked, this card and that co-linked Monster can't be destroyed by card effects._

\- Trivia: This card derives its name from _Amygdala_ , which performs a primary role in the processing of memory, decision-making, and emotional responses.

 **SOL's AI:**

 **\- Tentacluster Canadia** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)

 _Pay 1000 LP: Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position, and if you do, Special Summon up to two "Tentacluster Canadia(s)" from your deck. The turn you activate this effect, you can only summon "Tentacluster" Monsters._

\- Trivia: This card derives its name from _Canadia_ , a genus of extinct Cambrian animal found as fossils in the Burgess Shale Formation in the Canadian Rockies of British Columbia, Canada.

 **\- Tentacluster Opabinia** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)

 _3 "Tentacluster" Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can destroy 1 "Tentacluster" in a zone this card points to and have it gain 800 ATK. If there is a "Tentacluster" Link Monster in a zone this card points to, this card can't be destroyed by battle or card effects._

\- Trivia: This card derives its name from _Opabinia_ , a genus of extinct Cambrian animal found as fossils in the Burgess Shale Formation in the Canadian Rockies of British Columbia, Canada.

 **\- Tentacluster Leanchoilia** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 400/LV: 4)

 _When this card in Attack Position is destroyed by a "Tentacluster" Monster's effect, your opponent banishes the top 3 cards of their deck face-down. Banish this card from the GY while you control a "Tentacluster" Link Monster: Your opponent banishes the top 3 cards of their deck face-down._

\- Trivia: This card derives its name from _Leanchoilia_ , a genus of extinct Cambrian animal found as fossils in the Burgess Shale Formation in the Canadian Rockies of British Columbia, Canada.

 **\- Tentacluster Extinction**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Destroy 1 "Tentacluster" face-up on the field: Draw 1 card and gain 1000 LP. When a "Tentacluster" Monster you control leaves the field because of the opponent, banish this card from your GY: Inflict 1000 damage to them._

 **\- Tentacluster Gracilens** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom)

 _1 "Tentacluster" Monster_

 _Once per turn, you can declare the name of a "Tentacluster" Monster: All Monsters on the field with that name are destroyed, then, this card gains 1000 ATK for every Monster destroyed by this effect. This boost lasts until the next Standby Phase._

\- Trivia: This card derives its name from _Pikaia gracilens_ , a genus of extinct Cambrian animal found as fossils in the Burgess Shale Formation in the Canadian Rockies of British Columbia, Canada.

 **\- Virus Tentacluster**

 _Spell Card_

 _Banish up to 3 "Tentacluster" Monsters in your GY: Your opponent banishes the top 2 cards of their deck for every banished Monster and they take 200 damage for every card they banished. When a "Tentacluster" Monster destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, banish this card from your GY: Your opponent takes damage equal to half the original ATK of the banished Monster._

 **Siegfried:**

 **\- Dragon's Brutality**

 _Skill_

 _A Dragon Monster which destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle can attack again during this turn's Battle Phase._

 **\- Maiden of the Shrine** (Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _If a Dragon Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent, if this card is in your GY, you can draw 1 card. This effect can be only used once while this card is in the GY. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no Monsters, you can: Special Summon this card, but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY._

 **\- Dragoessence**

 _Normal Trap_

 _If you control a "Dragon Ruler" Monster, you can draw cards from your deck until you hold 5. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 banished "Dragon Ruler"; Add it to your hand. You can only use both this card's effects once per turn._

 **\- Flamvell Dragoon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 200/LV: 3)

Discard this card from your hand and return a banished FIRE Monster with 200 DEF to the GY, to negate one instance of battle or effect damage.

 **\- Closed Circuit**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Both players can't Link Summon. You can send this card from face-up on your field to the GY to draw 1 card for every Link Monster on the field._

 **\- Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _2 Level 7 Dragon Monsters_

 _As long as this card is face-up in the Extra Monster Zone, all costs to activate the other effects of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters are reduced by 1. Once per turn, you can destroy all other Monsters you control: Special Summon from your GY or Banish Zone a number of "Dragon Ruler" Monsters equal to the number of destroyed Monsters +1._

 **\- PinPoint Marker**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Link Monster. When equipped, you can change the zone where a Link Marker of the equipped monster points to. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK for every Monster co-linked with it._

 **\- Dragomerging**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Fusion Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Fusion Monster by shuffling into your deck "Dragon Ruler" Monsters from the GY or which are banished. Then, deal 500 damage to the opponent for every Monster used as Fusion Material._

 **\- Five-Headed God Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 12)

 _5 Dragon Monster with an original Level of 6 or higher_

 _This card can't be destroyed by battle with a, or by the effect of a, FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, or DARK Monster. At the end of your Battle Phase, you can target 1 face-up FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, or DARK Monster on your opponent's field and banish it. Your opponent can't summon Monsters of the same Attribute as the banished Monster until their Standby Phase._

 **Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Creeper Quaropsis** (Dark/Cyberse/Link 1/Effect/ATK: 50/Bottom)

 _1 "Creeper" Monster_

 _When this card is Link Summoned: Target 1 "Creeper" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to but negate its effects. This effect can only be used once per turn. When you Link Summon a Link 2 or higher DARK Cyberse-Type Link Monster, if this card is in your GY: Pay 1000 LP to Special Summon this card, but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY._

\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted and merged form of "Excrawler Synapsis", "Excrawler Qualiark", and "Excrawler Neurogos".

 **\- Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Lance"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2750/DEF: 250/LV: 8)

 _Destroy 1 "Creeper" Monster you control: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card or another "Creeper" Monster you control attacks an opponent's Monster, you can have the opponent's Monster lose 3000 ATK and DEF. This effect can only be used once per turn. As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field, your opponent can't target other "Creeper" monsters for attacks except this one. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in the GY and was sent there as material for the summon of a "Creeper" Link Monster: Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of "Star Relic - "Star Lance"".

 **\- Cynet Cure**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you take 2000 or more damage by battle or a card effect, you can target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls: You gain LP equal to its ATK or DEF (your choice). Banish this card from your GY and target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls: Pay LP equal to its ATK, and if you do, destroy 1 card on the field._

 **\- The Altergeist in Love - Pixiel** (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)

 _1 "Protron"_

 _(This card is also treated as a Cyberse-Type Monster while on the field.)_

 _When this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Protron" from your hand, deck, or GY to a zone this card points to. When using this card as Link Material, and the other material is "Protron", that Link Monster gains this effect (in the Extra Deck):_

 _[This card can be Link Summoned with 1 less material. When this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Protron" from your GY. This turn, that Monster can't be used as material for any summons. These effects can be only used once per Duel.]_

 _All of this card's effect can only be used once per Duel._

 **\- Hex Scan Protokid** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom-Left)

 _1 Cyberse Monster_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, if you have 1000 or lower LP, you can: Target 1 Link 1 Monster in your GY; Special Summon that target to a zone this card points to. If you used this card to Link Summon a "Hex" Link Monster, you can choose an effect to apply:_

 _[That Monster can attack Monsters twice during this turn's Battle Phase.]_

 _[That Monster gains 2000 ATK until the End Phase of this turn.]_

 _[That Monster can deal double piercing damage during this turn.]_

 _All of this card's effects can only be used once per turn._

\- Trivia: This Monster, unlike the other "Hex" Monsters, isn't named after an Anti-worm. However, its Card Name is based on "scan", a model that Anti-worms use. Also, the "Protokid" which forms this card's name is derived from "proto", which means original or primitive, and "kid", which resembles this card's childish appearance. This could also mean how this Monster is the other "Hex" family's youngest member (being a Link 1 Monster).


	8. Fighting For Different Causes

**Welcome back, everybody!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews of the last chapters!**

 **QUICK NOTE: in the last chapter, I made Siegfried say Bloody Talker's Ignis's ID, but a GREAT idea came to my mind, and I went to change the parts where Siegfried says 'IGN002' to 'IGNF1'. Nothing else changed. Siegfried only explained IGN stays for Ignis, but he didn't say anything about F1. Also, this way there won't be problems with the canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

"I'm very sorry, Adam."

The one to speak was Siegfried, addressing his boss, somebody some feet in front of him. The room was covered in darkness, making it impossible to see anything in front of Siegfried.

"There's something I want to ask you." A voice which was unstable and static belonging to the somebody told. "During your mission, it seemed like you were trying to understand Bloody Talker's feelings and motives. Explain."

"Pardon me, Adam, but I couldn't help myself." Siegfried apologized with a bow. "Hearing the opinion of somebody who went through the Lost Incident was something I didn't want to avoid. After all you -"

"That's enough." Adam cut him off. "Tomorrow, I'm sending Nova and Agrat to fight against the Knights of Hanoi. As I much as I hate to help Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and especially SOL Technology, we need to move Hanoi out of our way."

"You're really taking your time to strike, Adam." Siegfried smiled. "However, I cannot blame you. To win a war we're bringing into Link VRAINS, preparations like these are needed. What is my task for tomorrow then?"

"Nothing." Adam sternly said. "Nova and Agrat will be enough for tomorrow. After all, they're going to dispose of worthless Duelists."

"Well, my brother and sister will be more than enough to defeat low-rank Knights of Hanoi." Siegfried chuckled, thinking of Nova and Agrat. "Then, if you pardon me, I'll be going now."

And with that, Siegfried Logged Out, leaving Adam alone, who stayed silent, deep in thoughts.

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a person looking over Starlight Road. The person wore casual clothes, his hair was died white with purple-blue highlights, his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. Instead of a name, several question marks were behind the person.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Ema' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started running forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre Dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting against a shadowed figure.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table, the person with white hair and purple-blue highlights placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Ema, and Akira were sitting at another table. Ema was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Ema. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 8:**

 **Fighting for Different Causes**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Unknown Location..._

Faust clenched his fists tight as he stared at the empty bodies of his once alive comrades. Genome. Deirdre. And...Baira.

He gritted his teeth in his mouth. He felt... angry, gloomy, and halfwit.

"It's quite the shame." A voice whispered behind him. Faust slightly glanced back, seeing Orion standing there, his usual smile plastered on his face, and it took every bit of strength for Faust not to punch him. "To think we'd lose three Lieutenants this quickly... how sad."

Faust stayed silent.

"What do you intend in doing now, Faust-sama?" Orion asked.

"It's obvious." Faust lowered his head. "I'll avenge them. I'll capture the Ignis and stop this mess, along with bringing them back from the dead!"

Orion clapped his hands, the sound echoing in the room. Faust wondered if his punch would do the same, maybe even a kick for good measure.

"That was a nice answer, however, I was referring to the wedding ring you bought for Baira-san which not is useless."

"That is none of your business, Orion!" Faust glared like a feral animal. "And when will you start doing something helpful for once!?"

"I'm already doing so, sir." Orion raised his hands in defense. "Dr. Kogami entrusted me with patrolling the sewer area to make sure no-one can stop our plan."

Faust scoffed. "Is that what you got after doing something without permission?"

"I'm afraid so." Orion shrugged. "Revolver-sama got really angry with me! Also, now that I mention him, there's something I want to ask you, Faust-san."

"Let's hear it."

"Do you trust Revolver-sama?" Orion asked. "I mean, he's the Knights of Hanoi's leader, but lately he's very... what's the word... ah! _Obsessed_ with Bloody Talker and Playmaker. Don't you think this could throw him off the track and cause Hanoi's downfall?"

"Revolver might be obsessed like you say, however, Bloody Talker and Playmaker are the biggest opponents that can cause us problems." Faust told. "It's obvious he would concentrate on them."

"Hmph, good point." Orion nodded. "Thank you for answering, Faust-san."

Faust nodded, and without any warnings, he Logged Out, leaving Orion alone.

"Ah, how stupid you are, Faust-san..." Orion chuckled as he shook his head. He stared at the three bodies in front of him, his smile turning into a grin. "All of you are _so_ foolish... it seems I have to take matters into my own hands for once."

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _In Den City: Den Academy (inside class)..._

"Ketsueki Kioku, do you have a moment?"

The one to speak was Yusaku, addressing Kioku who started leaving class, just like everybody else.

"Is there a problem?" Kioku tilted his head.

"No, I just wanted to know if you could come with me." Yusaku explained. "I know a good place to eat. Are you free today?"

"Oh, of course!" Kioku nodded.

"Oi! Fujiki! Ketsueki!"

The two teens looked to the side to see one of their classmates standing next to them with an angered expression.

"Ah, it's you... um..." Yusaku glanced at Kioku.

"Don't look at me. I don't remember him as well." the other shrugged.

"Are you serious!?" the person sighed in defeat. "How many time do I have to tell you? It's Shima Naoki!"

"Ah, yes!" Kioku remembered. "What's the problem?"

"Have you seen what's happening in Link VRAINS lately!?" Naoki asked, getting a nod from both teens. "Then you know what we have to do!"

"What?"

"We can't remain spectators!" Naoki told. "Playmaker, Bloody Talker, Blue Angel, and GO Onizuka are fighting the Knights of Hanoi!"

"So?"

"The Duel Club is on break because of the Another stuff, but as Duelists, we should -!"

"Do nothing." Kioku cut him off.

"Eh!? Why!?" Naoki demanded.

"Three reasons." Yusaku held up three fingers. "First, there's now a website with the removal program, so there are fewer Another victims. Second, you have no plan, so you'll get burned. Three, deep down you're scared."

"What did you say!?" Naoki exclaimed.

"That's why you asked us to join you." Yusaku said, causing Naoki to point an accusing finger at him.

"I asked the wrong person then!" he shouted. "Ketsueki, you'll come with me right?"

"Sorry!" Kioku shook his head with a smile. "But I think we should listen to Fujiki-kun. After all, the Knights of Hanoi might have created an upgraded version of their virus to which we don't have an antidote. It's better if we stay out of this war and let the true heroes take care of it."

Naoki didn't say anything, but instead, he ran off in anger.

"Anywho, I think we can go now." Kioku told Yusaku, who nodded.

Several minutes after, the teens arrived at a yellow truck, _Café Nagi. Coffee Drink Hotdog_ was its logo. Kioku stared at it for seconds before he smiled. "I never actually tried eating hotdogs..."

"That you're lucky your first time is at Café Nagi!" the owner, Kusanagi Shoichi, smiled wide. "There's a menu right here! Take your time to decide."

"Thanks!" Kioku chuckled. While the teen was occupied, Yusaku and Shoichi made a quick eye-contact and nod.

"I'll take an... Extra Spicy, please!"

"Coming right up!" Shoichi glanced at Yusaku. "And for you?"

"A normal Hotdog, please." the blue-haired teen told.

"Take a seat while waiting!" Shochi said before starting to work on two hotdogs. Yusaku quickly sat down near a table, Kioku doing the same.

" _Man, this guy has no idea what's coming his way!_ " Ai chuckled in his thoughts, stuffed in Yusaku's rucksack. " _Yusaku-sama thinks this guy is Bloody Talker so he's going to blow his cover off like a boss!_ "

"Why did you ask me to come with you, Fujiki-kun?" Kioku asked. "Was there a particular reason?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Yusaku nodded. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. I'm all ears."

"Are you Bloody Talker?"

Ai and Shoichi's eyes almost fell out their place at Yusaku's stern question. Is he nuts!? Can he be less straightforward for once! They really should've roleplayed before doing this...

"Eh?" Kioku raised an eyebrow. "Me? Bloody Talker? What gives you that idea?"

"Both of you have striking similarities." Yusaku explained. "You two have long hair, you're males, you have heterochromia, and know to Duel. Also, some days ago, in class, you were looking at a video of Revolver Dueling Playmaker when the access to Link VRAINS's cameras were out. Only a skillful hacker could penetrate SOL's security system and use the emergency cameras. Bloody Talker would be able to do so, since he's a skillful hacker, thus, I deduct you're him, Ketsueki Kioku."

" _At least he knows to explain well._ " Ai and Shoichi thought.

Kioku stayed silent until he started chuckling as he put his cheek against his closed hand. "You forgot to mention you can sense my aura, which is same to Bloody Talker's. Also, thanks to Link Sense, you can see my Monsters, right? Playmaker?"

It's a good thing Yusaku can keep a stoic face or they would've been busted.

"Playmaker? What are you talking about?"

"The same things count for you as well." Kioku grinned the same way his VR avatar does. "I can sense you, Playmaker. Also, your Bitron doesn't really like to stay hidden, does he?"

Shoichi didn't know what was going on, however, Ai knew. True to Kioku's words, Bitron was out in its Spirit form, floating next to them.

"Bitron? I don't have such Monster in my deck."

"Really?" Kioku's eyes narrowed like an eagle's when hunting its prey. "Then explain me something: why is this specific table you quickly sat down at sooo close to the van, respect those other two tables?"

Shoichi cursed in his mind.

"Is it because the person owning this van..." Kioku slightly glanced at Shoichi. "Playmaker's secret helper? This way only him could hear our conversation, not putting anybody in danger, right?"

"That still proves nothing." Yusaku calmly replied.

"Hmmm, you're so stubborn!" Kioku puffed his cheeks. "Then lend me your rucksack."

Yusaku's face went pale. "W-Why?"

Kioku's grin widened as he heard his little friend stutter. "Hoh? Obviously, I want to see your Duel Disk, silly! After all, I want to make sure you don't have Ignis in it."

"You're avoiding my question though." Yusaku quickly countered. "That proves I'm right."

"The same to you, Playmaker." Kioku remarked. "Also, don't think I didn't notice the way you spoke in class to Shima Naoki. Three things? Really? You should try to be more... hidden about your mannerisms."

The hunter is being hunted. Yusaku cursed in his mind as he was getting low on ideas.

Yusaku sighed in defeat. "Very well. It seems you got me, Bloody Talker."

"Hooray!" Kioku chuckled. "Although, you could try to be nicer to me, Yusaku-chan."

"Don't call me that." Yusaku sternly said. "And what are you going to do now that you know my identity, Ketsueki?"

"Well, it's not like I recorded this conversation, so I can't show evident proof to anybody." Kioku shrugged, making Ai and Shoichi sigh. "Although, it's not like I would've done that anyway. It's really funny to play at your own game, Yusaku-chan."

"I said don't call me that." Yusaku reminded him. "And what do you mean 'playing your own game'?"

"Staying undercover and fight you-know-who, of course!" Kioku chuckled as Protron appeared beside him, going to Bitron, the two playing with each other like little kids.

"Fighting against Ha... I mean, you-know-who, is dangerous, Ketsueki." Yusaku warned him. "You can seriously die."

"Look who's talking: mister I-know-it's-a-trap-but-I'm-going-anyway!" Kioku laughed. "Yusaku-chan, I know that you know you can't change me. I'm fighting against you-know-who if you like it or not."

"You got a point there." Yusaku sighed.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to ask your little A.I. friend." Kioku said. "Is he available?"

"No." Yusaku sternly answered.

[Of course!] Ai shouted.

Yusaku sighed in anger and annoyance as he placed his rucksack on the table.

[What's the problem!?] the A.I. asked from within the rucksack.

"Do you know anything about 'IGNF1'?" Kioku asked. "Rings any bells?"

[Hmmm... I can't tell it does.] Ai muttered. [It _really_ doesn't ring any bells... where did you hear this name?]

"During your Duel with Siegfried yesterday, right?" Yusaku said, remembering the video of Bloody Talker VS Siegfried.

"Bingo!" Kioku snapped his fingers. "Siegfried only said IGN stays for Ignis, but he kept the F1 part a secret."

[Ignis... F1...] Ai sounded deep in thoughts. [Maybe... bah! I don't know! I never heard of IGNF1 in my life.]

"I see..." Kioku tapped his chin. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Um... Yusaku?" Shoichi spoke up, looking concerned. "A...problem has popped up in Link VRAINS."

"That's my cue." Kioku told as he stood up, ready to leave. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Yusaku-chan. Sorry if I had to make you work... um..."

"Shoichi."

"Shoichi-kun." Kioku smiled. "I'll be going now. Bye everyone, even you, Ai!"

[Damn, makes sense this guy is Bloody Talker.] Ai groused from inside the rucksack as he stared at Kioku leaving with Protron. [He gives me the _creeps_! HA! Get it? 'Creeps' because he uses a "Creeper" deck?]

"What's the problem, Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku ignored Ai.

"Somebody other than you, Revolver, or Bloody Talker has used a Cyberse card." Shoichi explained. "He calls himself Lonely Brave."

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: City Area (server set at night)..._

"Battle! Trickstar Holly Angel, attack our opponent directly!"

Upon the command of Blue Angel, her Ace Monster used its weapon to hit a Knight of Hanoi, who was sent flying against a wall, creating cracks on it as his LP hit zero.

Before Blue Angel could even take a step, the avatar dissolved in grey data, purged by Hanoi.

"Dammit..." she cursed in a low tone. "They're fast. I don't have the time to interrogate them before they're purged... another one. I need to Duel another one."

"Blue Angel, please wait!" Frog shouted. "This was your sixth Duel in a row! Take a break!"

Frog and Pigeon have been ordered, or as they say, 'kindly asked', by Bloody Talker to keep an eye on her. Blue Angel was happy for some company, Bloody Talker always thinking of her.

"No." Blue Angel sternly told. "I have to Duel again! Maybe... maybe Bloody Talker will change by my Dueling..."

Baira's words really clung to her heart. What if Blue Angel's Dueling can change Kioku's heart to being more open with others, not going on dangerous missions, like attacking a Hanoi base, by himself but with a group of people? She had to try. This is the least she can do to thank Kioku for being her friend.

"Ahhhh, what an interesting phrase, my dear angel." A female voice spoke up. "I wonder... are you perhaps a person with a vigorous sense of justice?"

Blue Angel summoned her whip as she spun around. Without even looking at the newly arrived guest, she whipped the person, however, to her surprise, her whip got entangled with another whip, this one bright-purple in color.

"My, my, what an animal are you, dear angel." the same voice asked. Stepping out the shadows, was a young, tall woman with bright, very long, pink hair, wearing high-heel boots and a black suit with purple highlights, which left her stomach, shoulders, and legs exposed. The person wore a mask over half her face which had two 'horns' curling upwards, leaving only her mouth exposed.

"Who are you?" Blue Angel demanded as she kept her hold on the whip.

"The same thing as you, taking care of Hanoi." the woman grinned as she did the same thing. "My name is Agrat. This could've been much more heartwarming welcome if you didn't decide to attack me."

"Heh, sorry, but after being attacking by a Hanoi's assassin, anybody I don't know is in my enemy-zone." Blue Angel scoffed, the two females retracting their whips. "Who are you, precisely?"

"Somebody who isn't doing her job properly!" a new voice growled.

A new person materialized beside Agrat. This one was a young, short male with yellow, spiky hair, wearing a black suit with gold highlights, some armor pieces covering his feet, shoulders, elbows, and knees. The person wore a mask over half his face which had two 'horns' curling backwards, leaving only his mouth exposed, and a cyan colored scarf.

"Oh, come on, Nova-oniichan!" Agrat puffed her cheeks. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Shut it, Agrat!" Nova snapped. "You know very well the mission you've been given, yet, you aren't doing it! Bah! Why do I always have to clean up after you, and not Siegfried!? Also, I told you not to stop it with the ' _oniichan_ ' stuff!"

"S-Siegfried?" Pigeon muttered.

"Are these two teammates of Siegfried who Dueled Bloody Talker-sama yesterday?" Frog asked in shock.

"But Nova-oniichan!" Agrat pointed at Blue Angel, a mischevious smile on her lips. "I think you're forgetting what I found! This is Blue Angel! We can use her well, don't you think?"

The idol's face went pale.

"Now that you mention it..." Nova rubbed his chin. "We can use, along with those two cameramen, to lure Bloody Talker and Playmaker out... that will surely make Adam happy."

"It was about time you compliment one of my ideas!" Agrat giggled as she ruffled her little brother's hair, earning a glare from Nova. "Now..."

"Who are you going to Duel, Blue Angel?" Nova asked as the siblings summoned their Duel Disks, which were similar to Siegfried but with brown and purple accents.

Blue Angel spun around, jumping from building to building, fleeing the area, Frog and Pigeon following her.

"Somebody help us!" Frog and Pigeon cried out.

" _No good, no good, no good, no good!_ " Blue Angel thought alarmed as she continued to run. " _If they really are comrades of Siegfried, taking two of them on is a death wish! I need to -!_ "

Nova and Agrat leaped in front of the idol, blocking her escape route. She quickly moved her hand towards her Duel Disk, wanting to Log Out, however, that was made impossible by Agrat's Duel Anchor.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

"You won't be getting away that easily, little angel." Agrat grinned. "I wonder... how hard can somebody scream when their feathers are plucked out one after the other?"

Blue Angel gritted her teeth as she took a step back. " _This is bad... what do I do...?_ "

"I won't let you touch one hair strand on my sister's head!"

"N-Nii-sama!?" Blue Angel gasped in shock and happiness. Her brother, Zaizen Akira, materialized in front of her, his arms spread to the sides, using his body to shield her.

"What in the world is SOL's ex-security chief doing here!?" Nova wondered.

"I won't allow you to do as you please!" Akira shouted, sending death glares to the siblings. "I'm going to Duel you both myself!"

"No!" Blue Angel shouted as she grabbed her brother's arm. "You can't take on just by yourself!"

"Aoi!" Akira said in a low tone.

"Ahem!" Nova loudly coughed. "I'm going to remind you, Agrat's Duel Anchor has been already activated, thus, your sister has no choice but to Duel her. Which means you're only going to Duel me, Zaizen Akira."

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Blue Angel asked her brother.

"It's obvious." Akira looked at her. "I came to help you."

"Ahhh, what a nice sibling bond!" Agrat blushed. "Wish I had something like that with my own ones too! Zaizen Akira... I wonder, will you be able to Duel Nova-oniichan if your little angel sister is in danger? Can you even concentrate one anything else than her?"

"I admit my sister is something precious to me, my reason to live." Akira explained. "In the past, I wouldn't let her do as she wanted, creating her one path to the future, however, this path wasn't what she wanted to walk on, but my own path I wanted her to take so I can be happy. However... after she became Another and she Dueled against countless people to show me her potential... I realized my foolishness."

"N-Nii-sama..." Blue Angel whispered in surprise.

"My sister's path to the future... is way more beautiful than the one I made her." Akira told. "Thus, I now see her true potential as a person and Duelist. True, I'll never be able to look away from her, being his older brother, but I can support her down the path she chose! That's what a family is for!"

Blue Angel felt her brain stop working for a second. Her brother... acknowledged her decision and strength?

"Zaizen Akira... nice words." Nova told. "Then show me this resolve of yours through your Duel."

"Gladly." Akira stepped forward. He turned to look at Frog and Pigeon. "You two, Log Out. It's too dangerous for you to stay here."

"Not happening!" Pigeon firmly said.

"Bloody Talker-sama entrusted us with Blue Angel, and we won't let either of them down!" Frog declared.

"I understand." Akira nodded. "In that case... go with her. Watch over her. Also... thank Bloody Talker for keeping an eye on Blue Angel."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the two shouted in unison.

"Thank you... everyone..." Blue Angel actually cried, shocking his brother. "For helping me..."

"It's okay, Aoi." Akira assured his sister. "Your comrades and I will always be there for you."

Blue Angel nodded, wiping away the tears. She then looked at Agrat, eyes filled with determination and power.

"Onee-sama... be careful." Nova whispered, blushing.

"AHHH! HOW CUTE!" Agrat hugged her brother to death. "I haven't heard you call me that for ages! Please, say it again!"

"I think suicide would be better." Nova smiled in sarcasm.

"Well, brothers will always be brothers, I guess." Agrat sighed, shaking her head.

She and Blue Angel jumped into the air, leaving the area on their D-Boards.

"I see you two know each other very well." Akira commented. "Family?"

"That is none of your concern, Zaizen Akira." Nova sternly told. "Now that we're alone, I think it's about time we stop talking and let our cards do the work for us."

"Before we start, there's something I want to point out." Akira quickly said. "I don't have a D-Board installed in my Duel Disk yet, thus, if it is okay with you, can we have a Master Duel?"

"A Master Duel?" Nova raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Well, my deck is capable of functioning either way, so I accept your offer."

"Thank you." Akira slightly lowered his head.

" **DUEL**!" the two males shouted in unison.

 **Akira: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Nova: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Since I've agreed to your terms, I'll be taking the first turn!" Nova declared. "From my hand, I normal summon Galaxy Worm (Light/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1200/LV: 3) and activate its effect upon summon. Because I control no other Monsters when Worm is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Galaxy" Effect Monster from my deck by negating its effects! Come forth, the second Galaxy Worm (ATK: 1200/LV: 3)!"

Two Monsters which resembled futuristic worms appeared on Nova's field.

"Arawarero, mirai ni kagayaku sākitto!"

A Link Portal opened behind Nova after his words. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are two Light-Attribute Monsters! I set my two Galaxy Worms in the Link Markers!"

Said Monster morphed into thunderbolts and entered the portal, causing the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Show yourself, **Ruler of the Galaxy, Photon King** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The Monster that emerged from the portal had a humanoid body, wearing armor on its chest, its waist and downwards. Instead of actual flesh, the Monster's skin was made of a blinding blue light. The king held a giant broadsword made of the same blue light, and two galaxy-patterned wings extended from its back. Dark blue orbs flashed on its helmet as it took a battle position behind Nova in the Extra Monster Zone.

"A Link Summon on the first turn by burning away one card from the hand." Akira noted. "Not a bad opening play."

"If this surprises you, then you don't know what's coming your way." Nova let out a sly smile. "I activate Photon King's effect, banishing Galaxy Worm from my Graveyard. Since I banished a "Galaxy" Monster to activate this effect, King lets me draw a card and send a "Galaxy" card from the deck to the Graveyard. I choose to dump Galaxy Cyclone and draw. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Boku no turn!" Akira declared as he drew his card, a sly smile appearing on his face as well. "You took the first turn for an additional reason. You seemed pretty confident when you started your turn, which must mean you know my deck, do you?"

"Who knows." Nova simply replied. "Although, I think keeping secrets won't change the outcome of this Duel, so I'll honestly answer you. Yes, I do know your deck. "Tindangle" is a deck which starts off slow, but can cause some trouble to the opponent as the fight proceeds. That's what happened to Playmaker when you Dueled him in your own company's Data Bank, right? You took the first turn to set up, and only in your second turn, you actually did something. By taking the first turn, I'm guaranteed to take an early advantage which results in your downfall, Zaizen."

Akira actually smiled. "That's true, however... that would be the case is it wasn't for some modifications I did to my deck some days ago."

"Modifications? What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"If I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand by paying 500 Life Points!" Akira stated. "Come forth, **The One Lusting Souls - Bashmu** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)!"

The Monster that appeared on Akira's field was a long-bodied snake with two forelegs and wings, its skin rotten and almost peeling off its body. The snake had one eye, the other missing, colored bright red with a black slit. From its fangs, and along its body, a poison-like substance was dripping. The snake gave a loud hiss at its enemy, standing in the Middle Monster Zone.

 **Akira: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"Nani? A non-"Tindangle" Monster?" Nova asked confused. "Moreover, I never heard of a Monster with such a name... what games are you playing at, Zaizen?"

"A game where I'm supported by my sister's comrades." Akira said as the conversation with his sister, yesterday, flashed in his mind.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _At the Zaizen residence..._

Aoi was checking her, Blue Angel's truth be told, email inbox, scrolling through endless amounts of messages written to her by the fans. This job was always boring and annoying because she didn't have the time to read every single message, so she just deleted them one by one.

As if other famous people wouldn't be doing that.

However, her finger suddenly froze as she read the incoming email's sender, her eyes growing to dinner plates.

"What the..."

"What's the problem, Aoi?" Akira, who sitting next to his sister and was watching the TV's news, asked. He moved his eyes to the same direction, reading a name.

"Bloody Talker!?" he gasped, shocked, a sentiment shared by Aoi.

[From: BLOODY TALKER;

To: me;

Description: Hey there, Blue Angel-chan! It's your favorite hacker, Bloody Talker, and this is no scam, I promise. I hope Zaizen Akira is there with you because this message goes to him as well. In the last days, I've been thinking of new "Creeper" Monsters for my deck when good ideas for you two's decks crossed my mind. I thought I could lend you a little help in fighting Hanoi by creating you two these new cards! By the way, Akira-kun, you don't have to worry about Aoi's safety; she's a strong-willed person who won't go down easily. I saw your adventures in SOL's databank, also, if you're wondering, these new cards will surely help your deck!

I made three new cards for each one of you!

 _Click the link to download additional data sent from BLOODY TALKER._ ]

Aoi already knew Bloody Talker was aware of her VR identity. However, her brother wasn't, thus Aoi was expecting him to go crazy in a second.

But he didn't. Akira was staring at the email for what seemed ages, before sighing and rubbing a hand on his face. Maybe the email's last part shock him, even Aoi was surprised by it.

"...Nii-sama?"

"It's not like I could've prevented this someway." Akira muttered. "Bloody Talker is a talented hacker, and I had my worries he knew your true identity from a long time, and this confirms it. However, him sending _us_ new cards... that's a surprise. I thought he might use this information to his advantage, but this... wow."

Her brother smiled something which Aoi didn't expect.

"Let's see the new cards." Akira sighed again. "My "Tindangle" deck won't object to some new support."

* * *

"Continuing with my turn, I activate Bashmu's effect!" Akira stated, turning serious. "By tributing this Monster, I can Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Flip Monster which has the same or lower Level than Bashmu in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position from my deck. However, if I summon it face-up, that Monster's effects are negated during this turn. I choose to set Tindangle Hound (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 0/LV: 7) from my deck face-down!"

The eerie snake started melting until it disappeared, a face-down card taking its place in the Middle Monster Zone.

"I normal summon Tindangle Angel (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1800/LV: 4) from my hand!" Akira went on as a bizarre-looking angel with its hands intertwined appeared on his Right Monster Zone. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial of Goods, sending the Spell Card Nagel's Protection from my deck to the Graveyard. Now I activate the said card's effect in the Graveyard, banish it and discard a "Tindangle" card from my hand to add another Nagel's Protection from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate it!"

"Due to Nagel's Protection, all "Tindangle" Monsters in your Main Monster Zone can't be destroyed by battle or by your opponent's card effects." Nova explained as he read the text on his Duel Disk. " _Too bad that won't help you, Zaizen._ "

"Now I activate the Spell Card **Gabriel's Scheme**!" Akira stated. "I target a set Monster I control, and if it is a "Tindangle" Monster, said target will be flipped face-up and I can draw two cards! I choose my only set Monster, which is Tindangle Hound (ATK: 2500/LV: 7), so I draw two!"

Akira's face-down Monster revealed itself to be an eerie-looking hound with a long tongue and an eyeball in its mouth.

"Tindangle Hound's Flip Effect activates!" Akira declared as the hound gave a loud howl. "I target another face-up Monster on the field and change it to face-down Defense Position! Since your Photon King is a Link Monster which can't be put to defense, I choose Tindangle Angel I control! Also, Tindangle Hound gains Attack Points equal to the targeted Monster's Attack, in this case, 500!"

(Hound: ATK 2500 = 3000)

"Battle!" Akira shouted as he pointed forward. "Tindangle Hound attacks your Photon King! Hell Howling!"

"You're naive!" Nova scoffed. "I activate my Trap Card **Photon Barrier**! When a "Photon" Monster is attacked, this Trap negates that attack! And as a bonus, my Monster's Attack is raised by 500!"

(King: ATK 1900 = 2400)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Akira concluded.

"It's finally my turn!" Nova shouted. "Draw! To start, I banish Galaxy Cyclone in my Graveyard to activate its second effect, letting me destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card you control. My choice is your Nagel's Protection, so your Monsters are now defenseless!"

"That's the card you dumped with Photon King's effect." Akira noted. "Which means I was playing in your palm from the beginning of the Duel..."

" _Which also means the opponent Aoi is Dueling is as talented as Nova._ " he thought concerned.

"I activate Photon King's effect once again, banishing the other Galaxy Worm from my Graveyard to dump my second Galaxy Cyclone and draw a card. Fear not, Zaizen, I only run two Galaxy Cyclones, so don't I think I'll stupidly use up the second one's additional effect. Also, I know your Hound's other effect very well, which counters Link Monsters. Thus, I'll make sure not to summon any Monsters to Photon King's Link Markers."

"Tch..." Akira gritted his teeth. This opponent won't be a pushover, that's for sure.

"I activate the Spell Card Photon Sanctuary. Through its effect, I Special Summon two Photon Tokens (Light/Thunder/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 4) to my field in Defense Position." Nova stated as two orbs of light appeared in his Rightmost and Leftmost Monster Zones. "Now, by tributing two Monsters I control with 2000 or more Attack, I can Special Summon my Ace Monster from my hand! I sacrifice my two Tokens!"

The orbs exploded in particles of light which united, creating a red spear-shaped object. Nova took hold of the said spear, throwing it into the sky where it started rotating faster and faster, sucking the light around it.

"Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova!" Nova chanted. "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)!"

The spear started morphing into a dragon. The beast had skin made of photon light, just like Photon King, and it had crimson armor across its body. It gave a roar as it ascended on Nova's Right Monster Zone, right under his Extra Monster Zone.

"That's your Ace?" Akira asked slightly confused. "It's not an everyday thing you see somebody say 'Ace Monster' and they're referring to a Main Deck Effect Monster. However, your Monster has 3000 Attack, and a Level 8 one to boot, which means it must have a strong effect..."

That being said, Akira looked at his Duel Disk, the text of Nova's dragon appearing on it.

Akira's eyes widen. "Nani? Your aim is to -!"

"Exactly." Nova grinned, seeing the expression on Akira. "I'm flattered you were able to discover it this quickly. Continuing with my turn, I normal summon Photon Advancer (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1000/LV: 4) to my Rightmost Monster Zone. This Monster gains 1000 Attack as long as there's another "Photon" Monster on the field (ATK: 1000 = 2000). Next, I activate my last set card, the Trap Card **Photon Powerwave**! By tributing a "Photon" Monster I control, another Monster on my field gains its Attack! I tribute Photon Advancer to increase Photon King's Attack by 2000 (King: ATK 2400 = 4400)!"

"Let us battle!" Nova announced. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks your face-down Tindangle Angel! At this moment, I activate my dragon's effect! When this card battles, both Monsters are banished!"

The dragon roared as itself and Akira's face-down Monster vanished from the field.

"Normally, if I would've attacked Angel, its Flip Effect would end the Battle Phase. If I attack Hound, its effect would activate upon destruction, flipping your Angel face-up, allowing its effect to activate and end the Battle Phase." Nova explained. "However, if your Angel is banished, then it is a totally different story! Battle! Photon King attacks your Hound! Subject's Punishment!"

As Photon King leaped forward, raising its sword and ready to strike, the king froze midair. It tumbled to the ground, its sword falling next to it. The king grunted in pain as the light of its body vanished, a venom-like substance dripping from it.

"N-Nani?" Nova gasped. "What happened!?"

"Not for nothing Bloody Talker was the one to design this Monster." Akira sighed. "I'm pretty sure he'd be laughing to see his enemies walk into his traps."

"Trap?" Nova muttered.

"Bashmu has another effect in the Graveyard." Akira revealed. "When an opponent's Link Monster attacks, I can Special Summon Bashmu to a zone that Link Monster points to in Defense Position and lower its Attack by 1000 points. Tiamat's Venom!"

The eerie snake reappeared on the field, on Nova's Middle Monster Zone, next to Photon King's Bottom-Left Marker (Bashmu: DEF 1800).

"Also, Hound's effect now activates!" Akira stated. "All Monsters you control lose 1000 Attack for every Monster linked to them!"

(King: ATK 4400 = 3400 = 2400; Bashmu: ATK 1500 = 500)

"Your King's attack continues!" Akira reminded. "Get him, Hound! Hell Howling!"

The infernal hound bounced on the weakened king, ending its life.

 **Nova: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

(Bashmu: ATK 500 = 1500)

"So there was more to that Monster then the eye gives..." Nova grunted. "I end my Battle Phase, allowing Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect to resolve! The Monsters banished by its effect return to the field!"

Nova's dragon and Akira's angel reappeared on the field. Galaxy-Eyes was on Nova's Right Monster Zone, while Angel on Akira's Left Monster Zone.

"I end my turn with this." Nova concluded.

"Boku no turn!" Akira shouted. "Draw! Your dragon's effect can be troublesome, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat it. I activate the Spell Card **Urquhart's Points Connection**! Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon a "Tindangle" Monster from my Graveyard in face-down Defense Position to my field and draw a card! I choose to revive Tindangle Trinity (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 4) which I sent there the last turn through Nagel's Protection's effect and draw! Then, I flip summon said Monster, allowing Trinity's Flip Effect to activate! I Special Summon Tindangle Base Gardna from my deck!"

The Monster that appeared was a large triangular-shaped object with eyes similar to Akira's other "Tindangle" Monster's attached to its angles. Long spikes emerged from its 'body', which was colored a deep-red. The Monster emotionlessly floated on Akira's Right Monster Zone next to Hound which was on the Middle Zone, while Trinity was on his Rightmost Zone next to Angel which was on the Left Zone.

"That isn't Tindangle Base Gardna!" Nova exclaimed as he checked his Duel Disk, seeing a different Monster on Akira's field.

"This is the second card I was given by a comrade." Akira explained. " **Tindangle Nexus Gardna** (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2300/LV: 5). This Monster can be also treated as "Tindangle Base Gardna", that's why I was able to summon it through Trinity's effect. Now, it's time for my Ace Monster to take the field! Arawarero, watashi no sākitto!"

A Link Portal opened behind Akira as he explained. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three "Tindangle" Monsters! I set Tindangle Trinity, Angel, and Hound in the Link Markers!"

Said Monster morphed into twisters and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Tindangle Acute Cerberus (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The Monster that emerged from the portal was similar to Tindangle Hound but had three heads instead of one, and bat-like wings attached to its back. The Monster howled as it stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

"Tindangle Acute Cerberus' effect!" Akira stated. "This card gains 1500 Attack for every "Tindangle Angel" and "Tindangle Hound" in my Graveyard. There are two such Monsters there at the moment, so it gains 3000! Also, for every "Tindangle" Monster next to its link, it gains 500 Attack. There is Nexus Gardna next to its Bottom-Right Marker, so it gains an additional 500 Attack!"

(Cerberus: ATK 0 = 3000 = 3500)

"Also, Trinity's effect activates!" Akira declared. "If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Link Material for the summon of a "Tindangle" Link Monster, I can add one "Gergonne's End" from my deck to my hand and I can send one Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my Graveyard! I dump Euler's Circuit!"

"I see." Nova spoke up. "You want to use Euler's Circuit's effect in the Graveyard to add it to your hand, thus filling the missing pieces of your puzzle to defeat me through Gergonne's End's effect."

"That's right!" Akira confirmed. "I activate Euler's Circuit's effect, discarding Tindangle Apostle (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600/LV: 3) from my hand and banishing this card from my Graveyard to add another Circuit from the deck to my hand! I activate it right away!"

"And I'm not done yet!" Akira told. "When a card is discarded from my hand by a card effect, by banishing Gabriel's Scheme from my Graveyard, I can return a "Tindangle" card from my Graveyard to the hand. I choose to add back Apostle. Then, I activate Nagel's Protection's effect in the Graveyard, discarding Apostle once again and banishing this card to add my last copy of it from the deck to my hand! And I activate it right away!"

"The same combination of cards you used against Playmaker." Nova pointed out. "Now your "Tindangle" Monsters in the Main Monster Zone can't be destroyed."

"Exactly! Battle!" Akira cried out, throwing his fist forward. "Acute Cerberus attacks Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Nani? Have you lost it, Zaizen!?" Nova exclaimed confused. "Have you already forgotten my dragon's effect!?"

"On the contrary, I already have a plan to defeat it!" Akira shouted. "When a "Tindangle" Monster declares an attack, the effect of Tindangle Nexus Gardna activates! The opponent can't activate Monster Effects in response to this attack! Also, Nagel's Protection has another effect. You take double the damage involving a "Tindangle" Monster once per turn! Do it! Acute Math Blaze!"

"I activate the effect of Photon Barrier in my Graveyard!" Nova quickly stated. "By banishing this card from the Graveyard, the destruction of a "Photon" Monster I control is negated!"

The three-headed hound released a wave of flames from its tongues, which morphed into a large serpent of fire with a canine-like head. The tornado of fire rammed against a barrier which formed around Galaxy-Eyes, causing the fire to dissolve but the heat washed over Nova.

 **Nova: LP 3400 - 1000 = 2400**

"With the attacks end, the other effect of Acute Cerberus activates!" Akira stated. "I Special Summon a Tindangle Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my field in Defense Position!"

A strange-looking triangle with an eye appeared under Cerberus' Bottom-Left Marker.

"And since there's a new "Tindangle" Monster in a zone it points to, my Monster gains another 500 Attack boost!" Akira reminded.

(Cerberus: ATK 3500 = 4000)

"Now that I control three or more "Tindangle" Monsters, the effect of Euler's Circuit activates!" Akira stated as a large pink-glowing circle appeared under Nova's field. "Monsters you control can't attack anymore! I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Nova declared. "Draw! It seems you'll be a difficult opponent to beat, Zaizen, but I'll win nonetheless. I activate the Spell Card **Transalter** , tributing Bashmu you gave me to Normal Summon a Monster from my hand which is Level 7 or higher without any sacrifices. I normal summon Photon Kaiser (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)!"

A knight wearing blue and golden armor, holding a sword and shield, and having photon light skin, appeared on Nova's Middle Monster Zone where Bashmu was seconds ago.

"When Bashmu, which was Special Summoned through its second effect, leaves the field, it's banished." Akira revealed.

"When Kaiser is Normal or Flip Summoned, its effect activates." Nova stated. "I Special Summon another Photon Kaiser (ATK: 2000/LV: 8) from my deck! Now, using my two Level eight Kaisers and my Level eight Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I build the Overlay Network!"

Nova's two knights and dragon were sucked into a galaxy portal as he chanted. "Power filling the galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!"

A blue sword-shaped object with a red crystal appeared beside Nova. He took hold of it, throwing it into the sky where it started rotating faster and faster, sucking the light around into it.

"Descend, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3000/RK: 8)!"

The sword started morphing into a dragon. The beast had skin made of crimson photon light, and it had dark-blue armor across its body. It had two wings with heads on them. The dragon roared with its three heads as it ascended on Nova's Extra Monster Zone.

"You evolved your Ace?" Akira asked surprised. "Moreover, into an Xyz Monster? Just like Siegfried, you use old summoning methods."

"The effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes activates when it's Xyz Summoned by using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as one of its Xyz Materials! All other face-up cards currently on the field have their effects negated! Photon Howling!"

"What did you say!?" Akira gasped as the three heads roared again, all cards on the field lost their colors.

(Cerberus: ATK 4000 = 0)

"Now both your Nagel's Protection and Euler's Circuit have their effects negated forever." Nova smiled. "Let us battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes will attack your Acute Cerberus and end this Duel! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

"I activate my set card!" Akira quickly stated. " **Tindangle Triangulation Change**! By tributing a "Tindangle" Monster I control, I can Link Summon a "Tindangle" Link Monster from my Extra Deck with a different name! I tribute Acute Cerberus to activate this effect!"

"Nani!? You're Link Summoning during my Battle Phase!?" Nova gasped.

"Open up once again! Watashi no sākitto!" Akira announced as a Link Portal opened behind him. "Using the Link 3 Tindangle Acute Cerberus, I reset the Link Markers!"

The Link Monster shattered like glass as its pieces entered the portal. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! This is the third and last card I gained from my sister's comrade, so pay close attention to it! Appear, **Tindangle Obtuse Binah** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 3: Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

A Monster with a body made of a black clay-like substance emerged from the portal. It had a human's face attached to its head like Tindangle Angel, and its arms were stretched out to either of its sides, just like a mother wanting to embrace her child. The Monster didn't have anything else from its waist, instead, it had two bat-like wings stretching upwards with two eyes on them.

"The effect of Obtuse Binah activates when Link Summoned!" Akira stated. "I can target any number of face-up "Tindangle" cards or cards which list "Tindangle", and change them to face-down position! I flip down Tindangle Nexus Gardna, Euler's Circuit, and Nagel's Protection! Then, Obtuse Binah's original Attack becomes equal to the number of flipped over cards times 1000!"

The cards listed by Akira were changed face-down, Obtuse Binah gained a dark aura around its body.

(Binah: ATK 0 = 3000)

"By changing those cards back down, you can activate them again so they gain their effects..." Nova muttered. "At least, I'll get rid of your new Monster!"

"Not happening! I target Obtuse Binah and activate my other set card, Gergonne's End!" Akira declared. "I equip this Trap to Obtuse Binah! Now the equipped Monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you can't target it with card effects!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes unleashed three beams of light from its mouths, each hitting Binah, but it wasn't destroyed. However, Akira was blown off his feet and knocked to the ground.

 **Akira: LP 3500 - 1500 = 2000**

"This is..." Akira gasped as his body was in pain. "Siegfried said something about a program which raises the pain... this must be it. However, I won't back down... Aoi's believing in me..."

"Your will to continue this Duel is praiseworthy, Zaizen." Nova chuckled. "I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the Spell Card **Overlay Drop-Draw**. By sending all the Overlay Units attached to an Xyz Monster I control to the Graveyard, I can draw one card for each. I choose Neo Galaxy-Eyes, thus, I draw three! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Akira shouted. "Draw! First, I re-activate Euler's Circuit and Nagel's Protection. Then, I activate Obtuse Binah's effect! Once per turn, if there is a "Tindangle" Monster next to one of her links, I can Special Summon a Tindangle Token to one of her other Link Markers!"

Another Token appeared on the field, next to Binah's Top-Left Marker.

"At this moment, Gergonne's End's other effect activates!" Akira clenched his fist. "When all the zones the equipped Monster points to are occupied, by sending this Trap and all those Monsters to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack! Take 3000 damage and leave my family alone!"

The Trap Card, along with the two Tokens and the face-down Nexus Gardna, morphed into a giant sphere of energy which headed towards Nova.

"I activate my set card!" Nova stated. "Prevent Draw! This halves one instance of effect damage!"

The sphere hit Nova, blowing him off his feet as his body glitched in pain.

 **Nova: LP 2400 - 1500 = 900**

"After... that..." he muttered as he stood back up. "I can... draw a card."

Akira gritted his teeth. "You were able to survive my combo..."

"There's something I want to ask you... Zaizen." Nova spoke as his body's pain slowly vanished. "Before, while you were explaining Obtuse Binah's effect, you addressed it as a 'she', unlike all your other Monsters. Why's that?"

"As I said before, this Monster was given to me." Akira explained as he glanced at Binah. "And the person who gave it to me said to call it a 'she' because, well, it is a female as you can see. To show my gratitude to the person, I'll do as I was asked."

"Was that person perhaps Bloody Talker?" Nova asked.

"Why exactly him?" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch." Nova shrugged. "However, even with somebody else's help, the one to win will be me. Afterall, I have to carry out my mission."

"Mission? Are you working for the same person Siegfried is?" Akira questioned.

"I thought it was obvious by now." Nova sighed. "But yes, I am."

"What is you people's aim?" Akira pressed. "Destroy Link VRAINS? Kill people in it? Get rid of Hanoi, Playmaker, and Bloody Talker?"

"No, no, and yes." Nova answered. "Hanoi, Playmaker, and Bloody Talker are obstacles in front of our goals. That's why Siegfried challenged Bloody Talker to a Duel, to eliminate him. However, he failed. But there's always the next time. Our boss isn't hasty. Patience is a key factor in winning wars."

"Wars? What do you mean?" Akira narrowed his eyes.

"It's as it sounds, Zaizen." Nova said. "We intend to start a war in Link VRAINS in order to purify it."

"Nan-dato!? A war!?" Akira's eyes widen. "Have you people gone mad!? Do you intend on destroying Link VRAINS!?"

"Don't misunderstand my words." Nova warned. "I said purify, not destroy. We aren't going to kill anybody. Will simply seal away people bathed in sins from this fictional world and make a peaceful land out of it. Hanoi, Playmaker, Bloody Talker... they're all covered in sins which our boss doesn't like. We'll kick them out, leaving them in the real world, making Link VRAINS free of them. Now, continue your turn. My boss won't be happy for saying all this, so feel grateful I told you this much."

"In that case, I'll dig out all the answers after I defeat you!" Akira told. "Battle! Tindangle Obtuse Binah attacks your Neo Galaxy-Eyes! At this moment, by banishing Tindangle Triangulation Change from the Graveyard, I activate its second effect! When a "Tindangle" Monster attacks, it gains 1000 Attack, however, if said Monster is a Link Monster, it gains 1000 Attack for each of its Link Markers! Also, Nagel's Protection will double the damage! Obtuse Math Miasma!"

(Binah: ATK 3000 = 6000)

"I activate my last set card, the Trap Card **Galaxy Miracle**!" Nova stated. "The battle damage I would take is reduced to zero!"

The face of Binah split in the middle, revealing an eye surrounded by numerous tongues. Twisters of dark mist were created from the tongues, they twirled together and morphed into a large serpent with a screaming human face at its end. The attack collided, destroying Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"Galaxy Miracle's other effect!" Nova explained. "After the battle ends, I can Special Summon a "Galaxy" Monster with an original Level from my Graveyard. I choose Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK: 3000/LV: 8)!"

Nova's Ace Monster reappeared on the field with a roar, standing on the Rightmost Monster Zone.

"With the battle's end, Obtuse Binah's Attack returns to normal (Binah: ATK 6000 = 3000)." Akira stated. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Nova shouted as he begun his turn. "First, I banish Galaxy Cyclone in my Graveyard to destroy your Nagel's Protection! Then, since I control a "Galaxy" or "Photon" Monster, I can normal summon Galaxy Knight (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 2800/LV: 8) from my hand without any sacrifices and by lowering its Attack by 1000!"

A knight in silver armor and riding a hoverboard appeared next to Galaxy-Eyes.

"He has two Level eight Monsters..." Akira narrowed his eyes. "Another Xyz Summon?"

"That's right!" confirmed Nova. "I overlay my two Monsters! Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic God of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/RK: 8)!"

A Monster similar to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but with more armor and having two wings made of rainbow light, emerged from the galaxy portal.

"His Ace evolved again?" Akira asked shocked.

"I activate Cipher Dragon's effect!" Nova stated. "By using one of its Overlay Units, I target a Monster you control and gain control of it! However, its effects are negated, and its name and Attack Points become the same as Cipher Dragon's! Go! Cipher Projection!"

"This time it steals Monsters..." Akira muttered. "I activate the effect of Nexus Gardna in my Graveyard! When a "Tindangle" Monster I control is targeted by an opponent's card or effect, by banishing this Monster, that card or effect is negated and destroyed! Say goodbye to your dragon!"

"Pesky little... I activate the other effect of Galaxy Miracle in the Graveyard!" Nova stated. "By banishing this card, the destruction of a "Galaxy" Monster is negated!"

"You managed to avoid that too?" Akira asked in surprise.

"Of course." Nova scoffed. "Galaxy-Eyes is my Ace Monster. Destroying it is impossible! I activate Photon Powerwave's other effect in my Graveyard! By banishing a "Photon" Monster from the Graveyard alongside it, a Monster I control gains 1000 Attack until my Standby Phase! I banish Powerwave and Photon Kaiser, to power up my Cipher Dragon!"

Nova's dragon roared as its gained a blue aura.

(Cipher Dragon: ATK 3000 = 4000)

"Battle!" Nova pointed forward. "Destroy his Monster! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

A bright beam of light was unleashed from the dragon's mouth, piercing Binah's body and causing it to explode. Akira was sent flying against the ground.

 **Akira: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"I set a card and end my turn." Nova concluded. "What's wrong? Are you finally going to give up?"

"Don't... joke with me..." Akira grunted in pain as he slowly stood up. "Aoi... is counting on me. I won't... let her down by losing this Duel. It's my turn next..."

Akira took hold of the card which materialized from his Duel Disk.

"Draw!" he shouted, drawing. Looking at the card, a wide smile dancing across his face.

"Sometimes... I wonder if Aoi is indeed an angel. My guardian angel."

"What are you talking about?" Nova questioned.

"The card I drew... is the very card Aoi once gifted me when we were kids." Akira explained. "At that time, we lived on the streets, so even rocks were great gifts to us. During Christmas, when I was seventeen and Aoi was seven, we gave each other Duel Monster cards. I gave her Trickstar Holly Angel, that's why she's so found on that card. In turn, Aoi gave me this Spell Card!"

He showed it to Nova, revealing a picture with "Archlord Kristya" releasing a shower of light particles on an injured warrior. " **Redemption from Death**! By sending a face-up card I control to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard! However, that Monster can't use its effects this turn! The Monster I bring back... is Tindangle Obtuse Binah!"

Euler's Circuit exploded in light, creating a portal from which Binah emerged.

"What good will that do to you?" Nova scoffed. "Binah has zero Attack!"

"That's perfectly fine!" Akira shouted. "Together with the cards given to me by Aoi and Bloody Talker... I'll win! If the Monster Special Summoned through Redemption from Death has an original Attack of zero, that Monster gains 300 Attack... for every Monster in both our Graveyards!"

"In both!?" Nova gasped.

The ghost-spirits of all Monsters in Akira and Nova's GYs, them being a total of eleven, got sucked into Binah's chest as she gained a blinding aura.

(Binah: ATK 0 = 3300)

"I also activate Urquhart's Points Connection's other effect in the Graveyard!" Akira stated. "By banishing this card, a "Tindangle" Monster on my field gains 300 Attack for every other "Tindangle" card on my field or Graveyard! There are six such cards in my Graveyard!"

(Binah: ATK 3300 = 5100)

"This is the end!" Akira declared. "Battle! Obtuse Binah, attack his Cipher Dragon! Obtuse Math Miasma!"

"Not happening! I activate my Trap Card Lumenize!" Nova cried out. "This negates your attack, and a Light-Attribute Monster I control gains Attack equal to the negated Monster's attack!"

"Due to the effect of Redemption from Death, the Monster summoned by its effect is unaffected by other card effects during this turn!" Akira revealed, shocking Nova. "Since Lumenize targets my Monster, its effect can't resolve, meaning the attack continues unhindered! Finish this Duel, Binah!"

Upon command, Binah released another twister of darkness which destroyed Cipher Dragon, sending Nova flying against the ground.

 **Nova: LP 900 - 1100 = 0**

 **Winner: Akira!**

Akira sighed as the Duel ended. He won, and that's all it matters.

"W-Well done, Zaizen." Nova muttered as he stood up, his shoulder still glitching in pain. "You managed to defeat me. You're a much tougher opponent that gives the eye."

"I wasn't Dueling you alone." Akira explained. "The cards given to me by Aoi and Bloody Talker helped me. If it wasn't for them, the outcome would've been totally different."

"Fighting together with the bonds of others... I once Dueled like that." Nova smiled, almost in sadness. "I must thank you, Zaizen. This was a splendid Duel and lesson to me."

With that said, he Logged Out, leaving Akira alone before he could make any questions.

* * *

 _Several minutes back, with Blue Angel..._

"You people... why are you in Link VRAINS?" Blue Angel asked after minutes of silence, she and Agrat riding the Data Storm. "Why are you after Bloody Talker? And Hanoi?"

"They're insects in front of our plans." Agrat explained. "Nova, Siegfried, and I were ordered to eliminate them, destroy their accounts, hopes, to banish all their desire in Logging into Link VRAINS."

"Such a thing... but why!?" Blue Angel pressed. "What makes you any better than them!?"

"I wonder why you want to know so badly?" Agrat smiled almost in glee. "Is it your interest? Or... something else? Do you know who Bloody Talker really is, and as a friend, you want to know the truth?"

"None of that." Blue Angel calmly lied. "And don't change the subject!"

"Oh, sorry." Agrat giggled. "Anyway, can we start the Duel already?"

"After we're done, I'll get my answers!" Blue Angel vowed.

"Be sure to film this, Pigeon!" Frog warned his helper.

"Of course, Yamamoto-senpai!" Pigeon nodded.

"I told you not to use my real name!" Frog snapped.

" **Speed Duel**!" the two Duelists shouted in unison.

 **Blue Angel - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Agrat - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Since I'm front, I'll start us off!" Agrat told as she glanced backward at her opponent. "Atashi no turn! I set a Monster face-down in my Middle Monster Zone! Then, I also set two face-downs and end my turn!"

"A set Monster?" Blue Angel narrowed her eyes. "Better be careful. Boku no turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Trickstar Light Stage! Through its effect -"

"Sorry to interrupt you, little angel, but I activate my Trap Card!" Agrat cut her off. " **Shadow Strings of Pinion**! When the opponent activates a Spell Card, by discarding one "Shaddoll" card from my hand, the activation and effects of that Spell are negated, and I can add one "Shaddoll" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Shaddoll Fusion!"

"Nan-dato!?" Blue Angel gasped as her Field Spell was destroyed. "Tch... to think you would get rid of my Field Spell already... moreover, you added a "Fusion" card to your hand... you also use different summoning methods just like Siegfried?"

"Of course, little angel." Agrat grinned. "However, I wasn't done activating effects. The card I discard was Shaddoll Beast (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700/LV: 5), and his effect activates when sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. I can draw a card!"

"She negated Blue Angel's Field Spell, added a specific card from her deck to her hand, and drew a card!?" Frog breathed out. "She's tough!"

"So there was more to your move..." Blue Angel muttered. "But 'his'? Why did you call your Monster a male?"

"You saw the Duel between Siegfried-oniisama and Bloody Talker, right?" Agrat asked. "If yes, then you must know our Duel Disks are equipped with a special program which increases damage and gives all our Monsters a 'free will'. It would be only fare to treat my beauties as real things, right?"

"But... they're only card!" Blue Angel argued. "How can you look at a non-living thing and treat it as a human being? How can you believe in a Duel Monster card?"

"I wonder... why do you want to know this much about the matter?" Agrat asked. "Did Bloody Talker tell you something similar? After all, he does call his Monsters 'sweethearts' and such, so I assume he does care for his Monsters. Also, yesterday, when that Hanoi assassin attacked you, you saw how angry Bloody Talker got after seeing his Monsters' corpses."

"He does care for his Monsters..." Blue Angel said. "But I don't understand why."

"Because he has Link Sense, little angel." Agrat told.

"Link Sense?" Pigeon echoed confused.

"What's that?" Frog wondered.

"Allow me to answer that, dear frog." Agrat looked at Frog, causing him to yelp. "Some of the kids involved in the Lost Incident, or Hanoi Project, or however you wanna call it, have developed a special ability, called 'Link Sense'. This ability permits the user to sense presences in the network, they can discern the fighting spirit of people, and can also hear and feel the pulse of Cyberse Monsters."

"Feel their pulse? You mean... like a heart's beat?" Blue Angel asked.

"Exactly." Agrat nodded. "What's the problem, little angel? You look shaken."

"Of course I am!" the idol snapped. "After what you said... continuing with my turn, I normal summon Trickstar Candina (ATK: 1800/LV: 4) and activate her effect upon Normal Summon, letting me add any "Trickstar" card from my deck to my hand. I add the Spell Card, **Trickstar Chatting** , to my hand! And I activate it right away!"

"Trickstar Chatting? I never heard of such a card." Agrat told confused. As she checked the card on her Duel Disk, it showed the picture of two separate scenes: Trickstar Lycoris with a phone, messaging, while other Trickstars were preparing for a party. The other scene showed Scan Doll reading an invitation on its phone from Lycoris. As Agrat read its text, her eyes went wide. "But you -!"

"Wait a second, please!" Blue Angel cut her off, a wide smile on her face. "Allow me to explain. Thanks to the Spell Card Trickstar Chatting, if I control a "Trickstar" Monster, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Cyberse from my deck! I call forth **Network Angel** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 700/LV: 3) from my deck in attack position!"

The Monster that emerged from a portal was a featureless humanoid machine, two angelic wings sprouting from its back. The angel giggled as it flew beside Candina.

"A Cyberse!?" everybody exclaimed shocked.

"That's right!" Blue Angel declared smugly, having used two of the three cards Kioku gave her. "Adding some changes to my deck is no problem, right? Now moving on, I activate Network Angel's effect! If I would use this card to Link Summon a Fairy-Type Link Monster, I can treat it - oops! I mean, her, as any needed material!"

"Dete kite, yume to kibō no sākitto!" Blue Angel shouted as a Link portal opened before her. "The summoning conditions are two "Trickstar" Monsters! I set Trickstar Candina and Network Angel in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters interlaced their hands as they became a giant twister of yellow light, entering the portal. "Link Summon! Come on out, Trickstar Holly Angel (ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

Blue Angel's Ace flew out the portal, positioning itself on her Extra Monster Zone.

"When I Link Summon using Network Angel as a material, I can draw one." the idol explained. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Trickstar Magicorolla, equipping this card to Trickstar Candina in my Graveyard and allowing me to Special Summon her to my field! Come baaaack!"

A GY portal opened as said Monster flew out with a wave of its hand.

"At this moment, Holly Angel's effect activates!" Blue Angel stated as Candina positioned itself on her Middle Monster Zone. "When a "Trickstar" Monster is summoned to her link, the opponent takes 200 damage! Take this!"

Holly Angel used its weapon to attack Agat on her back, making her wince in pain as she was hit.

 **Agrat: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"Holly Angel's effect activates! Holly Blessing (ATK: 2000 = 2200)! And since you took effect damage, I can Special Summon Trickstar Narkiss (ATK: 1000/LV: 4) from my hand through her effect!" Blue Angel stated as another Monster joined her field. "However, by returning Narkiss to my hand, I can Special Summon Trickstar Lycoris (ATK: 1600/LV: 3) in her place! Come forth!"

Narkiss left the field, Lycoris taking its place on the Right Middle Zone, under Holly Angel.

"Whoa! Nice plays, Blue Angel!" Pigeon commented.

"Keep it up and win!" Frog shouted.

"Of course!" Blue Angel winked at them. "I intend on ending it this turn! I set two cards face-down, and Battle! Trickstar Candina attacks your set Monster!"

Candina released soundwaves from its megaphone at Agrat's face-down, revealing a hedgehog creature with strings attached to its body before it exploded in light particles.

"I activate Shaddoll Hedgehog's (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 200/LV: 3) Flip Effect!" Agrat abruptly stated. "I can add any "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand. I choose Nephe Shaddoll Fusion!"

"Another card from your deck... moreover, you use a Flip deck?" Blue Angel narrowed her eyes. "Although, it doesn't matter! Since you added a card to your hand, Lycoris will hit you for 200 damage!"

 **Agrat: LP 3800 - 200 = 3600**

"Holly Angel's effect! Holly Blessing (ATK: 2200 = 2400)!" Blue Angel shouted. "You control no Monsters or set cards! I won! Second Battle! Trickstar Lycoris attacks you directly!"

"There are more ways to stop an attack!" Agrat said. "When a "Shaddoll" Monster I control is destroyed by the opponent, by banishing Shadow Strings of Pinion from the Graveyard, all Monsters the opponent controls cannot declare an attack this turn!"

Blue Angel scoffed. "Huh. I end my turn then."

"Don't sound so angry and bored." Agrat puffed her cheeks. "After all, my turn's next, and be ready for some top-notch plays! However, before that, I wanted to ask why you suddenly started addressing your Monsters with female pronouns?"

"My "Trickstar" deck... it means a lot to me." Blue Angel said as she glanced at Holly Angel. "They were cards I adored and were gifted to me from my childhood. That's why... if Bloody Talker treats his Monsters like human beings, dear friends even, I shall do the same with my ones too! I...I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I believe in the heart of my cards!"

"How nice!" Agrat clapped her hands. "It's nice to see people actually caring for their cards nowadays. Anyway, it's my turn. Draw!"

"The effect of Lycoris activates!" Blue Angel shouted. "And so does Holly Angel's!"

 **Agrat: LP 3600 - 200 = 3400**

(Holly Angel: ATK 2000 = 2200)

"I activate the Spell Card **Shadow Circuit of Strings** from my hand!" Agrat stated. "Through its effect, if I control no Link Monsters on my field, by paying 500 Life Points, I can Special Summon two "Shaddoll" Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Revive: Hedgehog (ATK: 800/LV: 3) and Beast (ATK: 2200/LV: 5)!"

 **Agrat: LP 3400 - 500 = 2900**

A GY portal opened before Agrat as her Monsters returned.

"And after this effect resolves, I have to immediately Link Summon using the Monsters Special Summoned by this Spell's effect!" Agrat's grin widen. "Watashi no mae ni arawaremasu! Zetsubō no sākitto!"

A Link portal appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two "Sheddoll" Monsters! I set Shaddoll Hedgehog and Beast in the Link Markers!" The two Monsters were surrounded by several strings, becoming spheres of energy which entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, **El Shaddoll Core** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1950/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

A Monster with a knight's helmet, and a body made of countless dragon heads made of strings, emerged from the portal.

"What an eerie-looking Monster..." Blue Angel whispered. "However, the effect of Candina activates! When you activate a Spell or Trap, you take 200 damage!"

 **Agrat: LP 2900 - 200 = 2700**

"Then, Trickstar Magicorolla's effect activates! When the equipped Monster deals damage by its effect or attack, I can Special Summon a "Trickstar" from my hand! Come back, Narkiss (DEF: 1800/LV: 4)! Holly Angel's Holly Blessing also activates!"

(Holly Angel: ATK 2200 = 2400)

"Good move, Blue Angel!" Pigeon cheered.

"But why didn't Agrat Fusion Summon?" Frog asked confused.

"All in good time, dear children." Agrat told them. "Because of the rules, Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck can only be placed on the Extra Monster Zone, or zones where Link Monster's markers point to. Is it obvious I would prepare my field before doing my big plays right? I said this turn will be full of top-notch plays, starting from here! I activate my last set card, Shaddoll Core. This Trap is Special Summoned to my field as an Effect Monster (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1450/DEF: 1950/LV: 9)!"

A Monster which was similar to El Shaddoll Core, but without a body, appeared.

"Then, I equip my Core with the Equip Spell Nephe Shaddoll Fusion!" Agrat stated. "When activated, I have to declare an Attribute, and the equipped Monster becomes said Attribute! I choose Fire!"

"However, Candina and Holly Angel's effects activate again!" Blue Angel reminded.

 **Agrat: LP 2700 - 200 = 2500**

(Holly Angel: ATK 2400 = 2600)

Agrat seemed unfazed by the damage or ATK gain. "I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion! Thanks to its effect, I can Fusion Summon one "Shaddoll" Monster by using Monsters I control or in my hand. However, if you control a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can also use Monsters from my deck as materials!"

"Nani!? From the deck!?" Blue Angel gasped. "Such an effect... but Candina and Holly Angel's effect also activate!"

 **Agrat: LP 2500 - 200 = 2300**

(Holly Angel: ATK 2600 = 2800)

"The Monsters I choose to fuse are Shaddoll Falcon (Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 2) and Shaddoll Dragon (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4) which are in my deck!" Agrat stated as her Monsters merged in a fusion vortex. "The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain more power from the shadows, and become the true darkness of despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth! El Shaddoll Midrash (Dark/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/LV: 5)!"

A dragon-like machine with a female sorceress on its back appeared on her field, under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

"The effects of Falcon and Dragon activate from the Graveyard!" Agrat stated. "When both are sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Falcon can be Special Summoned to my field in face-down position. With Dragon, I can destroy one card in your Spell and Trap Zone. I choose to destroy your... hmmm, left one!"

The card exploded in light particles, revealing Trickstar Scatter.

"Tch. However, since you activate the Monster Effect of a Monster in your hand or Graveyard, Narkiss's effect activates, hitting you for 200 damage!" Blue Angel explained. "Since you activated two such effects, you take 400 damage, and let's not forget Holly Angel's Holly Blessing!"

 **Agrat: LP 2300 - 200 - 200 = 1900**

(Holly Angel: ATK 2800 = 3200)

"Yosh! Now half of Agrat's Life Points are gone!" Frog cheered.

"Don't underestimate me!" Agrat warned. "I'm not done yet! I activate Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's other effect, letting me use the equipped Monster and other "Shaddoll" Monsters in my hand or field to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse together Core and Falcon on my field! The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the power of infernos, and become the flaming darkness of despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth! El Shaddoll Egrysta (Fire/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2450/LV: 7)!"

A Monster resembling El Shaddoll Core, but with crimson armor, red strings attached to it, emerged from the portal and stood under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom-Left Marker.

"The effect of Shaddoll Core which was sent to the Graveyard activates." Agrat stated. "With it, I return Shaddoll Fusion from the Graveyard to my hand."

"Narkiss and Holly Angel's effects activate!" Blue Angel shouted.

 **Agrat: LP 1900 - 200 = 1700**

(Holly Angel: ATK 3200 = 3400)

"Eh? Why didn't Candina activate its effect?" Pigeon asked confused. "Agrat just activated Nephe Shaddoll Fusion's effect, right?"

"Candina's damaging effect only activates when the opponent activates a Spell or Trap," Frog explained. "However, Agrat only used her Equip Spell's effect, thus, Candina's effect doesn't activate."

"I suggest you give up." Blue Angel addressed her opponent. "Half your Life Points are gone, and my Ace has 3400 Attack Points. Even if you attack Candina and Narkiss, you can't win. In my next turn, you will meet your defeat and I'm going to get my answers on the Lost Incident. For Bloody Talker's sake... I'll help him discover his past!"

Agrat's grin widen from ear to ear. "What passion fills your voice! I wonder... what sounds can you make when screaming in despair! I activate my Skill, **Strings Prison**!"

"Skill? This early in the game?" Blue Angel asked confused.

"During my turn only, by discarding a "Shaddoll" card from my hand, the Attack Points of a face-up Monster you control are reduced to zero, its effects are negated, and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of Attack your Monster lost! I discard Shaddoll Hound (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900/LV: 4) to imprison your dear Ace, Holly Angel!"

As Agrat tapped her selected the card to discard, it exploded in purple glowing strings which latched at Holly Angel, tying its body and causing it to gasp in pain as it lost its powers.

(Holly Angel: ATK 3400 = 0)

 **Agrat: LP 1700 + 3400 = 5100**

"NO!" Blue Angel cried out in horror.

"OH YES!" Agrat laughed in triumph. "At this moment, the effect of Hound also activates, changing the battle position of your Narkiss (DEF = ATK 1000)! However, her own effect activates since I just activated a Monster Effect in the Graveyard, hitting me for 200 damage. Not that it matters."

 **Agrat: LP 5100 - 200 = 4900**

"Time to say goodbye, little angel! Battle!" Agrat exclaimed. "El Shaddoll Core attacks Narkiss! Twister of Madness!"

El Shaddoll Core extended its hand towards Narkiss as its fingers united, creating a giant tornado. The Link Monster used it as a weapon, throwing its arm to the side and letting the tornado collide with Narkiss, Blue Angel, and some building, destroying the latter by its force. Blue Angel gritted her teeth as she took the damage.

 **Blue Angel: LP 4000 - 950 = 3050**

"Next, Egrysta will attack your Lycoris!" Agrat said. "Flaming Massacre!"

Several strings from Egrysta's back launched at Lycoris, tying its body in flaming strings, causing it to scream in pain as it was destroyed.

 **Blue Angel: LP 3050 - 850 = 2200**

"This is the end! El Shaddoll Midrash attacks your Holly Angel!" Agrat announced. "Darkness Aggression!"

"Blue Angel!" Frog and Pigeon shouted in concern.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Blue Angel abruptly stated. "Trickstar Cascade! By returning Trickstar Magicorolla to my hand, I can negate your attack! But since Magicorolla left the field, Candina which was equipped with it is destroyed..."

"You were smart to save that card until now." Agrat praised her opponent. "But my victory is assured anyway. As long as Midrash is face-up, both players can only Special Summon once during their turns, and with Egrysta, when you would Special Summon Monsters, by discarding a "Shaddoll" card, those summons are negated and destroyed! I end my turn!"

"But... if Blue Angel can only Special Summon once and that summon is negated..." Frog's eyes widen. "It's as if she can't Special Summon Monsters at all!"

"This is bad!" Pigeon commented.

"Don't think you won yet, Agrat! Watashi no turn!" Blue Angel cried out. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, I banish Network Angel from my Graveyard to activate her other effect, targeting your Midrash to negate her effects!"

"What stubbornness." Agrat sighed as Midrash lost its colors.

"Then, I can draw a card." Blue Angel told. "Next, I enter my Main Phase 1 and banish Trickstar Chatting from the Graveyard to activates its other effect, letting me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower banished Cyberse Monster. Come baaack! Network Angel in defense (DEF: 700/LV: 3)!"

The Monster given to her by Kioku returned with a giggle, under the Extra Monster Zone.

"I hope you still remember Network Angel's effect, right? If not, let me explain it again: this Monster can be treated as any material when Link Summoning a Fairy-Type Link Monster! As such, let's perform yet another Link Summon! Dete kite, yume to kibō no sākitto!"

Following Blue Angel's words, a Link portal opened before her. "The summoning conditions are two or more Fairy Monsters! I set Network Angel and the Link 2 Trickstar Holly Angel in the Link Markers!"

Network Angel used its wings to cut the strings around Holly Angel's body. The two Monsters interlaced their hands as they became a giant twister of yellow light, entering the portal. "Link Summon! Look out for Trickstar Foxywitch (ATK: 2200/Link 3: Top, Left, Right)!"

A new "Trickstar" flew out the portal, winking and sticking its tongue out at the viewers as it giggled, positioning itself on the Extra Monster Zone.

"Hoh? You aren't going to negate my summon with Egrysta's effect?" Blue Angel tilted her head.

"Of course not." Agrat scoffed. "When Foxywitch is destroyed by battle or a card effect, you can Special Summon a Link 2 or lower "Trickstar" from your Extra Deck and inflict me damage. I won't let you have an additional advantage."

"In that case, accept Foxywitch's effect as a thank you!" Blue Angel smiled wide. "But before that, since Network Angel was used as Link Material, I can draw a card. Then, when Foxywitch is Link Summoned, you take 200 damage for each card you control! Since you have three cards on your field, you take 600 damage! Will-o'-Wisp Magic!"

The Link Monster giggled as it waved its wand, creating three flaming spheres which launched at Agrat.

 **Agrat: LP 4900 - 600 = 4300**

"Now, I normal summon Trickstar Nightshade (ATK: 100/LV: 1) from my hand!" Blue Angel went on as another Monster appeared on her field. "For the second time, appear! Yume to kibō no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two or more "Trickstar" Monsters! I set Trickstar Nightshade and the Link 3 Trickstar Foxywitch in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Trickstar Bella Madonna (ATK: 2800/Link 4: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right)!"

The idol's Link 4 Monster emerged from the portal with a swing of its scythe.

"Since Bella Madonna doesn't point to any Monsters at the moment, she's unaffected by your Egrysta's effect." Blue Angel told. "The effect of Nightshade which was used as material activates, letting me Special Summon her back to the field (DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my Leftmost Monster Zone. Then, I activate Bella Madonna's effect, burning away 200 of your Life Points for each "Trickstar" Monster in my Graveyard with different names. I have five such Monsters in there, so you take 1000 damage!"

 **Agrat: LP 4300 - 1000 = 3300**

"It's as I suspected." Blue Angel muttered as she checked something on her Duel Disk. "That El Shaddoll Core has quite the troublesome effect, being able to protect all Monsters next to its links from effects of Special Summoned Monsters and destruction by battle. But that effect doesn't protect itself! Battle! Trickstar Bella Madonna attacks your El Shaddoll Core! Shining Espoir!"

With a swing of its weapon, the demonic Monster was destroyed in two. Agrat's amused expression didn't change.

 **Agrat: LP 3300 - 850 = 2450**

"I end my turn with this." Blue Angel concluded. "At this moment, Network Angel's effect ends, your Midrash's effects return."

"Yosh! Their Life Points area bout even now!" Pigeon said.

"Then I'm up, draw!" Agrat started her turn. "During my Standby Phase, by sending a "Shaddoll" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can resurrect El Shaddoll Core from the Graveyard and place him on my Extra Monster Zone through his effect! Neverending Nightmare!"

Her Monster reappeared with an inhuman roar.

"Next, by banishing Shaddoll Fusion which I just discarded from the Graveyard, and sending one "El Shaddoll" Monster I control to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon this specific Monster from my Extra Deck through his effect!" Agrat stated as El Shaddoll Midrash was sucked into a dark fusion vortex. "Sweet darkness of despair, gain the total control of the shadow strings, and become darkness itself! Fusion Summon! Come before me! **El Shaddoll Wraith Roots** (Dark/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2850/DEF: 1450/LV: 8)!"

A Monster wearing broken silver armor which revealed some of its dark-glowing skin, long hair made of purple strings, and two demonic wings, appeared under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

"Fusion Summoning with only one material!?" Pigeon exclaimed.

"The effect of Midrash lets me add Nephe Shaddoll Fusion from the Graveyard to my hand. Wraith Roots' effect activates when Fusion Summoned!" Agrat stated. "Through it, I can revive one "Shaddoll" Monster from my Graveyard by negating any of its effects. Revive, Shaddoll Falcon (Tuner/ATK: 600/LV: 2) in Attack Position! Now, I tune the Level two Falcon to my Level eight Egrysta!"

"Tuning!?" everybody gasped.

As Falcon turned into two rings which surrounded Egrysta, morphing it into eight stars, Agrat chanted.

"Almighty beast corrupted with darkness, let your roar echo across the Earth, and spread fear and despair in the hearts of foolish ones! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10! **El Shaddoll Leonidas** (Earth/Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 1850/LV: 10)!"

A giant lion with a mane made of purple strings emerged from a blinding light, under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Fusion and Synchro on the same turn...?" Blue Angel breathed out. "Just like Siegfried, she knows how to use her deck to its maximum..."

"The effect of Egrysta lets me add Shaddoll Core from the Graveyard to my hand. Now, allow me to explain the situation you're in, little angel." Agrat giggled. "Thanks to El Shaddoll Core's effect, Wraith Roots and Leonidas which are next to his links are unaffected by your Special Summoned Monsters' effects and they can't be destroyed by battle. Thanks to Wraith Roots' effect, all Monsters you Special Summon lose 1000 Attack and Defense until that turn's end. Lastly, with my Leonidas, whenever a Special Summoned Monster you control is destroyed, you take 600 damage."

"Such effects... Blue Angel is in trouble!" Frog said. "Even if she survives Agrat's attacks, she can't make a comeback during her turn!"

"Battle!" Agrat cried out. "Leonidas attacks your Bella Madonna! Earth-Shattering Roar!"

The lion released a roar, sending giant soundwaves towards Blue Angel's field, destroying everything it touched. Bella Madonna was defeated easily, and Blue Angel almost lost control of her D-Board.

 **Blue Angel: LP 2200 - 300 = 1900**

"And since a Special Summoned Monster you control was destroyed, Leonidas hits you for 600 damage!" Agrat reminded. "Dark Glare!"

 **Blue Angel: LP 1900 - 600 = 1300**

"Here's the second battle! El Shaddoll Core attacks Nightshade! Twister of Madness!" Agrat shouted as the remaining Trickstar was destroyed. "Leonidas's effect activates! Dark Glare!"

 **Blue Angel: LP 1300 - 600 = 700**

"Adieu, little angel!" Agrat shouted. "In the end, you weren't able to accomplish anything! Final Battle! El Shaddoll Wraith Roots attacks you directly! Origins End!"

"I wonder about that!" Blue Angel exclaimed. "When I'm attacked directly and I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can activate the effect of the Trap Card **Trickstar Aloe** from my hand! Thanks to it, this attack is negated!"

A barrier formed around her, protecting her from the attack.

"Then, I can Special Summon Trickstar Aloe as an Effect Monster (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/LV: 3)!" Blue Angel told. The Monster which appeared was a dark-skinned female with loose afro hairstyle, wearing a red-orange bodydress, and holding a notes book and a pencil.

"She survived!" Frog and Pigeon sighed in relief.

"A Hand-Trap which is also a Trap-Monster?" Agrat asked confused. "Not bad... I end my turn!"

"Yosh..." Blue Angel sighed, realizing she was panting. This Duel was intense, just like the one she had with Bloody Talker. In that one, she lost, but in this one, she'll win! She has to win! For Kioku and Playmaker's sake, she can't miss this chance to discover the truth.

However, in this situation, she needs to draw a specific card. If not...she loses.

Blue Angel moves her hand towards her Duel Disk and realizes she was shaking slightly. She sighed and clenched her fist. As she reopened it, the shaking was gone.

"Watashi no..."

No... she wasn't alone. Unkown to Blue Angel, the spirit of Network Angel appeared, placing its hands together, praying. The spirits of all the Trickstars did the same. Blue Angel had her whole deck believing in her!

"Bokutachi no turn! DRAW!" she shouted, drawing her card. As she looked at it, a wide smile came across her face. "It's here!"

"Nan-da?" Agrat raised an eyebrow.

"I activate the effect of Network Angel during my Standby Phase, banishing her to negate Wraith Roots' effects, and allowing me to draw a card! Then, I activate the Equip Spell Trickstar Magicorolla which I returned to my hand turns ago!" Blue Angel stated. "Thanks to it, I revive my Trickstar Foxywitch from the Graveyard and equip her with this card!"

A GY portal opened as her Monster flew out of it.

"Dete kite, yume to kibō no sākitto!" Blue Angel shouted as a Link portal opened before her. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Trickstar" Monsters! I set Trickstar Aloe and the Link 3 Trickstar Foxywitch in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Beautiful maiden whose song echoes in the Heavens, **Trickstar Holly Christia** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)!"

A Monster which was very similar to Trickstar Holly Angel, but wearing a much more beautiful blood-red and snow-white colored bodydress, emerged from the portal.

"What's that Monster? I never heard of it..." Agrat muttered.

" _This is the last card Kioku gave me..._ " the idol thought as she glanced at her Monster. "An evolved form of my Ace... how fitting to be this Duel's finisher. Now, I normal summon Trickstar Lilybell (ATK: 800/LV: 2)! At this moment, Holly Christia's effect activates! When a "Trickstar" Monster is summoned next to her link, the opponent takes 200 damage while I gain that much!"

A bright beam of light was unleashed from the Link Monster's hand, hitting Agrat.

 **Agrat: LP 2450 - 200 = 2250**

 **Blue Angel: LP 700 + 200 = 900**

"Also, Holly Christia's other effect activates!" Blue Angel stated. "When she deals you damage by its attack or effect, she gains that much Attack! Holly Gain!"

(Holly Christia: ATK 2800 = 3000)

"Battle!" Blue Angel cried out. "Lilybell can attack the opponent directly thanks to her effect, so I'll do just that!"

The Trickstar giggled as it waved its bell, causing Agrat to grunt from the loud sound.

 **Agrat: LP 2250 - 800 = 1450**

"The effect of Lilybell activates when she inflicts battle damage to the opponent, letting me return any "Trickstar" Monster from the Graveyard to my hand!" Blue Angel explained. "I return Lycoris to my hand! Then, by returning Lilybell to my hand, I Special Summon Lycoris (ATK: 1600/LV: 3) in her place, letting Holly Christia activate her effects once more!"

 **Agrat: LP 1450 - 200 = 1250**

 **Blue Angel: LP 900 + 200 = 1100**

(Holly Christia: ATK 3000 = 3200)

"You can do this, Blue Angel!" Frog and Pigeon shouted.

"Final Battle!" Blue Angel declared. "Holly Christia attacks El Shaddoll Core!"

"Not so fast! I banish Shadow Circuit of Strings from the Graveyard to activate its other effect!" Agrat abruptly stated. "When you attack a Link Monster I control, the attack is redirected to a different "Shaddoll" Monster I control and your Monster's Attack is cut in half! Your attack is changed to Leonidas! Now perish!"

"That won't be happening!" Blue Angel sternly said. "As long as Holly Christia points to a Monster, she's unaffected by the opponent's card effects!"

"Nani!?" Agrat gasped as Holly Christia's ATK didn't change. "B-But even then, your attack is still redirected to Leonidas! I have plenty of Life Points to survive this attack!"

"Actually, you don't! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Trickstar Bouquet!" the idol shouted. "By returning Lycoris to my hand, Holly Christia gains her Attack Points!"

"That's the card you drew during your Draw Phase!" Agrat gasped. "To think lady luck would smile upon you in such a dire situation...!"

Lycoris vanished from the field as its power was added to the Link 4 Monster.

(Holly Christia: ATK 3200 = 4800)

"As I said, this is the end!" Blue Angel cried out. "Canto Della Fine!"

Holly Christia unleashed several soundwaves from its mouth, destroying Leonidas and causing Agrat to fall off her D-Board and land on a nearby roof.

 **Agrat: LP 1250 - 1700 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Angel!**

Blue Angel sighed in relief. " _It's over. I won._ " she thought. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned her head to the side, she saw Trickstar Holly Christia smiling at her.

The idol smiled herself, nodding. "Thank you." she said before Holly Christia vanished since the Duel ended.

"I honestly didn't expect this to happen..." Agrat commented as she brushed some dust off her suit. "Adam won't be happy... meh."

"It's time you give me answers." Blue Angel sternly told as she landed some feet in front of Agrat. "What the whole Lost Incident about?"

Agrat shrugged. "It's actually more complex than you think. It would take too much time to explain, so we're going to have this little chat later, OK? For now, keep care, little angel. Bye!"

"Wait!" Blue Angel tried to argue, but Agrat was long gone.

"She Logged Out..." Pigeon sighed as he landed next to Blue Angel with Frog.

"I think... I Dueled enough for today." Blue Angel whispered as she turned to the two. "I'm Logging Out. You two do the same."

"Of course!" they nodded before vanishing. Just before Blue Angel would've done the same, a voice called out to her.

"Aoi!" her brother shouted as he appeared next to her.

"Nii-sama!" Blue Angel exclaimed in relief. "What happened!?"

"I won." Akira smiled. "I see you did the same."

"Yeah..." she nodded. "...Thank you."

"Eh? Nan-da?" Akira asked.

"For what you said before your Duel." Blue Angel explained. "It was...very nice. Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Akira chuckled. "I think...my heart was talking at that moment... anyway, we should head home. It's getting late and..."

Blue Angel giggled as she saw her brother change the subject, clearly embarrassed.

"Let's do just that." and with that, the siblings Logged Out.

* * *

 **Whoa, another long chapter...I don't know how it happens, but I'm happy with the results!**

 **(And yeah, I do ship Faust and Baira...you have to admit, the two look cute together.)**

 **Kioku and Yusaku finally know each other's true identity in VRAINS.**

 **I really wanted to write a Duel with Akira, so I took this chance to have him Duel the brother of Siegfried, Nova! And since both brothers are Dueling, why not have the sisters to the same? The Duel between Agrat and Blue Angel was more to increase the idol's courage and confidence in her Monsters, something which Kioku pointed out for her to do in past chapters.**

 **Now, to explain a little of the family. Siegfried is the oldest of the three siblings, 20 years old. Agrat is in the middle, she's 18. And finally, there's Nova, who's 16. They might not show it as much as possible, but these three do care for each other.**

 **Also, the addition to Akira and Aoi's deck was something which bloomed in my mind at the last second, and I thought it would be cool to have Kioku 'help' somebody even more.**

 **Now, who's that Adam? Well, better stick around if you want to find out!**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **The Duel between Revolver and Playmaker is very hype! I like it how at the last Duel of the season we see an Extra Link! Also, that little moment between Playmaker and Ai was sweet.**

 **It's kinda sad...when you think of Revolver's field, there are five Link 4 Monsters, but the Playmaker will win anyway. Well, I guess it has to be done, if not everybody dies, so yeah.**

 **Onto season 2 matters!**

 **There will be a new Opening and Ending song! Finally! I was getting bored of listening to** _ **With the Wind**_ **from the beginning of the anime!**

 **Also, there's a new character, Haru. I think he'll be VRAINS's Shiunin Sora 2.0, something which I'm happy about. We kinda needed some madness in Link VRAINS!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Akira:**

 **\- The One Lusting Souls - Bashmu** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800/LV: 7)

 _If you control no Monsters while your opponent does, by paying 500 LP, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Tribute this card: Special Summon from your deck one DARK Flip Effect Monster which has an equal or lower Level than this card in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. If you summon a Monster in face-up Attack Position by this effect, it has its effects negated for this turn. When an opponent's Link Monster declares an attack, you can Special Summon this card (from your GY) in Defense Position to a zone that Monster points to, and if you do, lower its ATK by 1000. If Special Summoned by this effect, banish this card instead of sending it to the GY._

 **\- Gabriel's Scheme**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target a face-down Defense Position Monster you control: reveal it to both players, and if it is a "Tindangle" Monster, that Monster is flipped face-up and you can draw two cards. You can only activate one "Gabriel's Scheme" per turn. When a card is sent from your hand to the GY by a card effect, by banishing this card from your GY, you can add one "Tindangle" card from your GY to your hand._

\- Trivia: The _Gabriel graph_ is a subgraph of the Delaunay triangulation.

 **\- Urquhart's Points Connection**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Special Summon one "Tindangle" Monster from your GY in face-down Defense Position and draw one card. You can only activate one "Urquhart's Points Connection" per turn. Banish this card from your GY and target one "Tindangle" Monster you control: It gains 300 ATK for every "Tindangle" card on the field or GY until the End Phase._

\- Trivia: In computational geometry, the _Urquhart graph_ of a set of points in the plane, named after Roderick B. Urquhart, is obtained by removing the longest edge from each triangle in the Delaunay triangulation.

 **\- Tindangle Nexus Gardna** (Dark/Fiend/Flip/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2300/LV: 5)

 _(This card is always treated as "Tindangle Base Gardna".)_

 _When a "Tindangle" Monster you controls declares an attack, the opponent can't activate Monster Effects until the end of Damage Step. If a "Tindangle" Monster you control is targeted by your opponent's card or effect, by banishing this card from your GY, negate that card or effect and destroy it._

 **\- Tindangle Triangulation Change**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Tribute one "Tindangle" Link Monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions, one "Tindangle" Link Monster with a different name than the tributed Monster (This is treated as a Link Summon). You can only activate one "Tindangle Triangulation Change" per turn. When a "Tindangle" Monster you control declares an attack, banish this card from your GY to have that Monster gain 1000 ATK. If it was a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK for each of its Link Markers instead. This boost lasts until the end of Damage Step._

 **\- Tindangle Obtuse Binah** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 3: Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _3 "Tindangle" Monsters_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, you can target any number of face-up "Tindangle" cards or cards which list "Tindangle", and change them to face-down position (targeted Monsters are changed to face-down Defense Position). Then, this card's original ATK becomes the number of changed cards x 1000. Once per turn, if there's a "Tindangle" Monster next to one of this card's links, Special Summon one Tindangle Token (Dark/Fiend/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)._

\- Trivia: _Binah_ (meaning "Understanding"), is the second intellectual sephira on the kabbalistic Tree of Life, and is associated with the color black. Also, this card's Link Arrows form an _obtuse triangle_.

 **\- Redemption from Death**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send one face-up card you control to the GY, and if you do, target one Monster in your GY. That Monster has its effects negated, it's unaffected by other card effects, and it's banished during the End Phase. If that Monster has an original ATK of 0, it gains 300 ATK for every Monster in both players' GY. You can only activate one "Redemption from Death" per turn._

 **Nova:**

 **\- Ruler of the Galaxy, Photon King** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1900/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _2 LIGHT Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can activate one of these effects._

 _[Banish one "Galaxy" Monster from your GY, and if you do, send one "Galaxy" card from your deck to the GY and draw one card.]_

 _[Banish one "Photon" Monster from your GY, and if you do, send one "Photon" card from your deck to the GY and this card gains 1100 ATK until the End Phase.]_

 **\- Photon Barrier**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Negate an attack targeting a "Photon" Monster you control. Then, the attacked Monster gains 500 ATK. When a "Photon" Monster(s) you control would be destroyed: banish this card from your GY instead._

 **\- Photon Powerwave**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target two Monsters on your field (one of which is a "Photon" Monster): Tribute the "Photon" Monster, and the other target gains its ATK until your Standby Phase. Banish this card from your GY alongside a "Photon" Monster from your GY: a Monster you control gains 1000 ATK until your Standby Phase._

 **\- Transalter**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Tribute one Monster you control: Normal Summon one Level 7 or higher Monster from your hand without tributing any Monsters._

 **\- Overlay Drop-Draw**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Send all Xyz Materials attached to one Xyz Monster you control to the GY: Draw one card for each detached Xyz Material._

 **\- Galaxy Miracle**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Reduce one instance of battle damage to 0. Then, you can Special Summon one "Galaxy" Monster from your GY which has an original Level. When a "Galaxy" Monster(s) you control would be destroyed: banish this card from your GY instead._

 **Agrat:**

 **\- Strings Prison**

 _Skill_

 _Discard one "Shaddoll" card from your hand, and if you do, one face-up Monster your opponent controls has its ATK reduced to 0, its effects are negated, and you gain LP equal to the lost amount of ATK. This Skill can only be activated during your turn._

 **\- Shadow Strings of Pinion**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell Card, discard one "Shaddoll" card from your hand to negate its activation and effects. Then, you can add one "Shaddoll" Spell Card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one "Shadow Strings of Pinion" per turn. When a "Shaddoll" Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent, you can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, all Monsters your opponent control can't attack this turn._

 **\- Shadow Circuit of Strings**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control no Link Monster, you can pay 500 LP and target two "Shaddoll" Monsters in your GY: Special Summon them by negating their effects, and immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon using those Monsters. You can only activate one "Shadow Circuit of Strings" per turn. When your opponent attacks a Link Monster you control, by banishing this card from your GY, change the attack target to any "Shaddoll" Monster you control, and if you do, the ATK of the opponent's Monster is cut in half._

 **\- El Shaddoll Core** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 1950/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom)

 _2 "Shaddoll" Monsters_

 _During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY, by discarding one "Shaddoll" card from your hand, you can Special Summon this card to any Monster Zone on your field you want. Monsters this card points to can't be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by the effects of Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls. If this card is used as Fusion Material, you gain 1000 LP and you can send one "Shaddoll" Monster from your deck to the GY._

\- Trivia: This card is an evolved form of "Shaddoll Core".

 **\- El Shaddoll Wraith Roots** (Dark/Rock/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2850/DEF: 1450/LV: 8)

 _2 "El Shaddoll" Monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. You can also Fusion Summon this card by banishing one "Shaddoll Fusion" card from your GY and sending one "El Shaddoll" Monster you control to the GY. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon one "Shaddoll" Monster from your GY by negating its effects. All Monsters the opponent Special Summons lose 1000 ATK until the end of that turn. When this card is sent to the GY, you add one of your banished "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card to your hand._

\- Trivia: This card is the corrupted form of "Gem-Knight Phantom Quartz".

 **\- El Shaddoll Leonidas** (Earth/Beast/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3100/DEF: 1850/LV: 10)

 _1 "Shaddoll" Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-Tuner "Shaddoll" Monsters_

 _Must first be Synchro Summoned. Each time a Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls is destroyed, they take 600 damage. When this card is targeted by the effect of a Special Summoned Monster, by banishing one "Shaddoll" card from your GY, that effect is negated and destroyed. When this card is send to the GY, you add one of your banished "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card to your hand._

\- Trivia: This card is the corrupted form of "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree".

 **Aoi (Blue Angel):**

 **\- Trickstar Chatting**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control a "Trickstar" Monster, you can Special Summon one Level 3 or lower Cyberse Monster from your deck. You can only activate one "Trickstar Chatting" per turn. Except the turn this card is sent to the GY, you can banish it to Special Summon one of your banished Level 3 or lower Cyberse Monsters._

 **\- Network Angel** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

 _If you control a Fairy-Type Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used as a Link Material for the summon of a Fairy-Type Link Monster, you can treat this card as any needed material. When you Link Summon using this card as a material, you can draw one card. During your Standby Phase, you can banish this card from your GY to target one Monster your opponent controls: Its effects are negated and you can draw one card._

 **\- Trickstar Aloe**

 _Normal Trap_

 _If you're attacked directly while you have 1000 or less LP, you can activate this card's effects from your hand. When your opponent declares an attack, you can negate it. Then, Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/LV: 3). If Summoned this way, your opponent cannot negate the damage inflicted to them by the effects of "Trickstar" cards._

\- Trivia: This card is based on _Aloe hereroensis_ which is an African Aloe native to Angola, Namibia and South Africa.

 **\- Trickstar Holly Christia** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2800/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)

 _2 or more "Trickstar" Monsters_

 _Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, inflict 200 damage to your opponent and you gain 200 LP. If your opponent takes damage by the effect or attack of this card: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn. (Quick Effect): Once per turn, when your opponent takes damage by the effect of a "Trickstar" next to this card's link, you can use that effect again as if was this card's own effect. As long as this card points to a Monster, its unaffected by your opponent's card effects._

\- Trivia: This card is based on the _Alcea rosea_ (the common _hollyhock_ ) which is an ornamental plant in the Malvaceae family.


	9. Determination

**Hi, and welcome back! Since Season 1 ended and Season 2 just started, I thought of making a quick chapter and tell you guys my thoughts on the canon, which are after the chapter.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, the opening is based on Pendulum Beat, one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh openings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter's events take place the same day the last chapter does. While Blue Angel and Akira Duel, this happens...)**

 _In the real world: Masayoshi residence..._

"To think I have to sit and do nothing while Link VRAINS is in chaos...AGH!"

A book was thrown across a bedroom, hitting the wall and falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

The one to throw the said book was Cyndy, whose face was covered in red with rage. After her loss to Bloody Talker, SOL Tech's A.I. army falling down by two Hanoi Lieutenants, and Kitamura's 'perfect' A.I., her mother, Queen, has banned her from entering Link VR at the moment.

Cyndy understood her mother is scared for her, but she was her company's secret agent for crying out loud! She has to walk into danger like an everyday-matter! She can't stay home because her company's security chief was an idiot who couldn't accomplish anything!

Moreover, Revolver? Revolver!? Kitamura challenged REVOLVER to a Duel from all people!? Or his A.I. would've lost, or it would've lost! There ain't no choice!

And if that wasn't enough, this new group of mysterious people emerged! They use old summoning methods perfectly. Link VR didn't need a new group of people threatening to stir a war in the internet world.

She sighed, trying to calm down. _Take a deep breath..._

Her eyes landed on her Duel Disk placed beside the TV in her room. Sha stared at it for seconds, before sighing again.

"Oh, mother won't be happy for this. At all. Not one bit."

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a Ryoken looking over Starlight Road with his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. 'Ryoken' was written above him in white and purple, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Ema' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started running forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre Dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting against a shadowed figure.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table, the person with white hair and purple-blue highlights placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Ema, and Akira were sitting at another table. Ema was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Ema. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 9:**

 **Determination**

* * *

 _In the real world: Den City's shopping center..._

Kioku sighed in boredrom as he was searching for his prey.

After talking with Yusaku _-chan_ (Kioku will call him that for eternity if it annoys Yusaku) and discovering each other's secret identities in VRAINS, he set off to the shopping center.

There was something he had to take care of, and he was searching for this _something_. As always, it wasn't an easy job. It always hid in the hardest places to find.

Aha!

A victorious smile spread across Kioku's face as he found his target. A _carton milk_. But not just any carton milk, but the best carton milk in Den City! This little beauty is cheap and delicious. Everybody buys it as soon as its placed on the store's shelves. He was very lucky there was one left.

Kioku moved his hand towards, wanting to grab it-but another hand did the same.

The long-haired teen cursed in his head. _Who_ in the name of damnation had to grab the same carton milk he did right _then_!? Oh, but Kioku won't hand it over that easily! He moves his eyes at the person, ready to glare, but -!

" _Damn...those are what I call eyes..._ "

Blue Angel had sparkling blue eyes, just like an idol's eyes which shine when on stage. GO Onizuka had blue eyes as well, which shone with strength and determination. But the blue eyes that were staring at him now...

They were blue like a calm ocean before a storm. Like a clear sky on a summer day.

The person had fair skin, was tall, looked young, maybe two years older than Kioku, and had white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights. He wore a simple white buttoned shirt and black trousers.

"Ah. Sorry." the person said, retracting his hand.

"N-No problem." Kioku muttered. There was something strange about this stranger. His aura. It was... well, here's the problem. Kioku couldn't decipher it. This aura was totally different from Yusaku's calm and collected aura, Aoi's sad yet determinated aura, or Ghost Girl's mischevious one.

Kioku can't _understand_ it. Maybe he never met this person before, so he's having problems deciphering it?

"U-Um," Kioku speaks up. He needs to know who this person is, or at least try to understand his aura. "You don't want the carton milk?"

"No, thank you." the youth shook his head. "I already have another one home. I wanted to buy an extra one, just to be sure I won't run out of it, but I guess you can take it."

"I...see." Kioku nodded. Damn, what's this feeling inside his chest? This guy's eyes are so beautiful, yet, he can't feel at ease. It's as if an eagle with ocean-blue eyes was staring down at him, ready to attack. Revolver's aura was almost similar, but the Hanoi leader had an... almost malefic touch to it as if he enjoyed toying with its prey. But this... was different.

Wait.

Kioku didn't notice he was staring at him in silence. An akward silence once he realized the person was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Um, thank you." Kioku quickly said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll be going now!"

"Wait." the person firmly told. "I...never saw you around here before...who are you?"

"Kioku. I'm a student of Den Academy." the long-haired male stated. Well, he was wearing his uniform, so this guy would've obviously understood that already. However, Kioku didn't give his surname. Better play it safe and not give too much personal information. "And you?"

"Ryoken." the now called Ryoken declared. "Goodbye." he quickly added, as if he explained his whole life with that scentence.

Kioku nodded, and the two departed ways.

Just as the long-haired male turned to the next row of condiments, the faces of Protron, Pixiel (well, more like a smile in her case, since she didn't have a proper face), and Fanatic Nightingale met his.

"S-Shut up!" Kioku hissed in a low tone. Why was he embarrassed!? He just talked to the guy! Was it his eyes!? That aura which yet had to decipher!?

 _We didn't say anything._

Fanatic Nightingale stated.

 _Although, that little scene was pretty intriguing, to say the least._

And with that, she was gone. Pixiel giggled in agreement as she also vanished. Protron only nodded to its user, as if encouraging him, before vanishing.

Great, now his Monsters were shipping him with Ryoken who he doesn't know anything about. Just great!

 **(...With Ryoken...)**

A sly grin appeared on Kogami Ryoken's face once he was sure Kioku couldn't see him.

That kid he was talking with some seconds ago...yeah, there's no mistaking it: that black hair with white stripes, those heterochromic eyes, that type of stuttering...and _that_ aura...it was with no doubt the Kioku Ryoken helped ten years ago during the Lost Incident, Ketsueki Kioku.

Moreover, there was more to his aura. Ryoken couldn't help but chuckle in a low tone. Only one person on Earth had that kind of aura. That sweet, caring, but cruel, sadistic aura wrecked from Kioku. Bloody Talker had that aura...

Kioku _was_ Bloody Talker.

To think right after he would discover Playmaker true identity as Playmaker, he immediately stumbles upon Bloody Talker, who so happens to be Kioku.

How scary and interesting fate can be. The same exact two kids which Ryoken helped during the incident were his two archrivals.

Ryoken's grin widens. Now, he can finally put an end to _their_ cursed fate.

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: City Area..._

"So, let's begin, shall we?" Faust asked as he let out a sly smile, causing Brave Max to take a step back.

"Hold it right there, Hanoi!" a loud voice cried out. Faust and Brave Max turned their heads to see Cynthia rushed towards them on her D-Board. She jumped off, making a backflip as she landed in front of Brave Max.

"S-Somebody came to save me!" Brave Max gasped, seeming happy.

"You are...SOL Technology's agent, Cynthia." Faust narrowed his eyes. "How come you're here? You weren't online for days and right now you appear..."

"Sorry, but I was...forced to be on standby!" Cynthia explained. "But now I'm ready to defeat you, Hanoi! And I'll be starting from you, the remaining Lieutenant!"

Faust gritted his teeth. " _Why now!?_ " he thought annoyed. " _I need to make Baira and the others' death matter! I need to -!_ "

"I'll face you!" a new voice shouted. Playmaker entered the fray, dashing down a stream of Data Storm.

"Playmaker!" Brave Max exclaimed.

Faust narrowed his eyes. "You came."

"Is it really you!?" Brave Max asked Playmaker as he landed next to him.

"Leave the rest to me." the messiah of revenge told, making Brave Max nod.

"Okay!" he said. He then extracted a card from his deck, handing it to Playmaker. "Umm...this card is too much for me, so I'll give it back to you now. B-But in a future Duel, if you believe I can carry out your will -!"

"So you're the Another's final mastermind?" Playmaker asked Faust, ignoring him.

"Wait a minute, I get it now!" Cynthia narrowed her eyes, looking at the Hanoi member. "You stole Playmaker's Cyberse Wizard's data and gave it to Brave Max so you can find him in the real world, capturing him, and forcing him to stay in Link VRAINS until you eliminate Playmaker, right?"

"Yes, however, I wasn't the one to steal Playmaker's card data." Faust nodded.

"Nani?" Playmaker looked shocked. "If it wasn't you to steal it, then who -!"

"Oi, Playmaker-sama." Ai cut him off. "That doesn't matter now. He's not a type to admit the truth, so let's just get this over with."

"Oh, no you don't!" Cynthia shouted. "He's my opponent! You two were late!"

"Says who? Lady with giant breasts?" Ai asked.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Idiot A.I., how can you even say such a thing!? You're just an A.I.!"

"I'm an Ignis, dear lady-big-breasts." Ai corrected. "It's different."

"If I delete you, I don't think it will make a difference!" Cynthia told, causing Ai to shriek.

"Help me!" the A.I. hid in the Duel Disk. "Lady-big-breasts wants to delete me!"

"Enough of this!" Faust yelled, stopping the two's argument. "I only have one goal. To defeat Playmaker and obtain that Ignis. SOL Tech's agent, Cynthia, you get out my way!"

"Eh!?" Cynthia snapped. "Don't you dare ignore me when I'm right in front of you!"

"Oh, but I can and I will!" Faust said as he snapped his fingers. A new person materialized on the roof, the second remaining Lieutenant, Andal.

"What's the problem, Faust-san?" Andal questioned, but noticed his comrade's enemies. "Ah, I get it now. Long time no see, Playmaker and Ignis."

"Oh, it's that guy!" Ai remembered.

"What are you doing here, Andal?" Playmaker asked.

"I'm here to take care of Cynthia." he explained. "After all, Faust-san wants to defeat you two, not her. I'm quite envious of Faust-san at the moment: his passion towards achieving his goals is amazing, thus, I'll do what I can in helping him achieve them!"

"Don't joke with me!" Cynthia spat. "You can't just toss me around like some garbage! I'll take on whoever I want and whenever I want!"

"I'm a Lieutenant too, ya know." Andal pointed out. "Both of us are of great importance to Hanoi, so it doesn't make a difference in who you eliminate. If you're afraid of me, that is, then gladly take Faust-san on."

"Nani!?" Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"Calm down, I was taunting you." Andal sighed. "It seems you sank down in a pit of rage, however, like it or not, you're going to Duel me, SOL's agent, Cynthia. If Playmaker won't be able to win against Faust-san, then fill free to go after him as well."

"...Okay." Cynthia eventually said. "There's no point in arguing. As you said, you're a Lieutenant, so I'll be taking care of you as well."

"Don't worry, lady-big-breasts!" Ai smugly declared. "Playmaker-sama will surely win!"

"Playmaker! Cynthia!" Faust spoke up as a Gale Storm card materialized between his fingers. "I'll prepare a stage fitting for your last Duels! Activate Data Gale!"

He threw the card into the sky, creating a giant dome with raging black-winds inside it.

"This...is the same as Go Onizuka and Blue Angel." Playmaker noted.

"Now the wind's power increased, and we can freely move around the City." Cynthia pointed out.

"And we're trapped..." Ai muttered, true to his words, they were closed in the dome, no door to the outside. "We can't go home unless we beat them."

"Let's go!" Faust yelled.

The four Duelists jumped off the roof, each landing on their D-Boards and heading to two different paths.

"There's something I wanted to ask." Cynthia spoke up. "How come you were absent for all this time?"

"After my last Duel, the Ignis actually ate my avatar." Andal explained. "I had to make a new one, and it took some time to register it in the Hanoi's database, and such. Also, Revolver-sama gave me different work, like cleaning up after Bloody Talker destroyed one of our bases, patrols, and etcetera. Now, can I make a question myself?"

"Make it quick." Cynthia sighed.

"Why were you absent as well?" Andal asked.

"I've been ordered to remain on standby since Kitamura acted with his A.I. army." Cynthia explained. "Why the question?"

"I've wondered why SOL wasn't using their agent, that's all." Andal told. "Now, I think we can start our Duel."

"Bring it!" Cynthia shouted.

" **Speed Duel**!"

 **Andal - LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Cynthia - LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"The first move strikes! I'll be taking the first turn" Andal announced as four cards appeared in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "First, I activate the effect of Wild Dragon Sage in my hand, revealing Wild Dragon Hunter, to Special Summon Sage to my field! Come, in Attack Position (ATK: 800/LV: 4)!"

The plesiosaurus wearing robes and holding a staff in its large fin appeared.

"When this monster is summoned, I can add any "Wild" card from my Deck to my hand," Andal stated. "I choose to add Wild Decision Room to my hand. Then, I normal summon Wild Dragon Hunter (ATK: 1000/LV: 4) which I revealed earlier!"

The small compsognathus in medieval armor and holding bear traps in its hands appeared next.

"Arawarero, ware ra no mirai kairo!" Andal cried out as a Link portal materialized.

"He's Link Summoning already?" Cynthia narrowed her eyes.

"The summoning conditions are two "Wild Dragon" Monsters!" Andal stated. "I set Wild Dragon Sage and Wild Dragon Hunter in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Show yourself, **Wild Dragon** **Gardna** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom, Left)!"

A Monster which resembled a bipedal triceratops, with large armor attached to its body, emerged from the portal and stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

"So you're deck evolved, huh?" Cynthia commented, analyzing the new Monster.

"It was only natural." Andal said. "Down our path, we often tumble onto the ground, but the next time we stand up, the more powerful we are. I can only assume that's what happened to you."

"Yeah..." Cynthia nodded. "After my loss, I made some changes to my deck. Obviously, loosing made me rethink my position as the agent of SOL Tech, as a Duelist, and as a person. And now I'm here."

"I see..." Andal let out a sly smile. "Interesting indeed. Even though we're enemies, we aren't so different. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Aren't different? Don't make me laugh." Cynthia scoffed. "We fight on two separate sides, we're obviously different. Boku no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core (ATK: 400/LV: 2)!"

A small, serpentine bodied robot-dragon with wires attached to its body appeared.

"I activate Core's effect, letting me add any "Cyber" Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand upon Normal Summon." Cynthia stated. "I add the Spell, Cyber Revsystem. Next, I activate the Spell Card Machine Duplication! By targeting Core which has less than 500 Attack Points, I can Special Summon from my deck two copies of itself! However, Core can be treated as Cyber Dragon while on the field or Graveyard, so I'll be summoning two Cyber Dragons from my deck!"

"I chain to your card's activation my Trap Card!" Andal cut her off. "The Continous Trap Wild Decision Room! During your Main Phases, whenever you Special Summon Monsters, I gain Life Points equal to their Attack Points!"

Cynthia gritted her teeth. "I don't have any Monsters in my deck which can treat themselves as Cyber Dragon while in the deck...I have no choice but to summon the two original Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100/LV: 2)."

Two serpentine bodied dragons appeared. At the same time, Andal got covered in a green light.

 **Andal: LP 4000 + 2100 + 2100 = 8200**

"Don't get too comfortable with those Life Points, Hanoi!" Cynthia warned. "Battle! My two Cyber Dragons, launch an attack on Wild Dragon Gardna! Double Evolution Burst!"

"I activate Gardna's effects!" Andal abruptly stated. "During either player's turn once, I can target one "Wild Dragon" on the field, and that Monster can't be destroyed and the battle damage I take involving it in battles is halved! Also, since Gardna was summoned by using Hunter as material, the latter gives it a new effect, halving the battle damage I take involving it in battles that is!"

Two transparent barriers formed around Andal and his Monster, which shielded them from the two robot-dragons' combined attacks.

 **Andal: LP 8200 - 50 - 50 = 8100**

"I'm not done yet!" Cynthia shouted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Unexpected Fusion**! I can only activate it during the Battle Phase, and when I do, I can perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters I control as materials!"

"A Fusion Summon during the Battle Phase?" Andal asked in surprise.

As Cynthia's three Monsters merged together in a multi-colored vortex, she chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your three head here and now, and become the beacon of evolution and supreme knowledge! Show yourself, Neo Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of her Cyber End Dragon appeared with a roar.

"Since you Special Summoned a Monster during the Battle Phase, Wild Decision Room's effect won't activate..." Andal muttered. "Not bad thinking, SOL's agent..."

"Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Since there are exactly three Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard, Neo Cyber End can attack thrice during the Battle Phase! Attack his Gardna, my Monster! Epitome Evolution Burst - Triple Shot!"

The same barriers appeared once again, but Andal gritted his teeth as his body glitched in pain.

 **Andal: LP 8100 - 1000 - 1000 - 1000 = 5100**

"I end my turn!" Cynthia concluded.

"Your fierceness most certainly changed since the last time we saw you Duel against Bloody Talker." Andal commented. "Even if the damage was being halved twice, I still took 3100 damage total. If it wasn't for my deck's strong-defensive-abilities, I would've lost right there. However, something which bothers me, why did you say we're different? We both work under a great and giant organization and intend on doing our best in it, right"

"Yes, but we're on different sides!" Cynthia pointed out. "I'm good, and you're evil. Don't take my word for it, look at how numerous people hate your group."

"That's true, but what you call evil is good for us, while what's good is evil for us." Andal said. "Also, in the last week, people from all over the world joined the Hanoi. It's obvious they think of the Hanoi as the good side, or they're just buffoons who don't know what they're getting themselves into. Either way, people don't really care about good or evil. They simply join the side which they like the most, or others do it because their fate is tied to Hanoi."

"Their fate is tied? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Andal muttered, his face slightly changed to sadness. "Anyways, it's my turn now. I draw! First, I normal summon **Wild Dragon Pet Dino** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A Monster which resembled a young albino baryonyx appeared under Gardna's Bottom Marker.

"Pet Dino gains 100 Attack for every other "Wild Monster" I control. With Gardna, it gains 100 (ATK: 1700 = 1800)." Andal stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Wild Draw, which lets me draw two cards since I control two "Wild Dragon" Monsters!"

As he saw the cards, a smile came to Andal's face.

"It seems I'm blessed with luck today. Arawarero, ware ra no mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more "Wild Dragon" Monsters! I set Wild Dragon Pet Dino and Wild Dragon Hunter in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! The Link 3, Wild Dragon Emperor (ATK: 2600/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!"

The t-rex with gold armor and holding a broadsword appeared on the Extra Monster Zone.

"Since Pet Dino was used as material, Emperor now gains the ability to deal piercing damage." Andal explained. "Now, I activate the Spell Card **Wild Fusion**! Thanks to its effect, by shuffling Wild Dragon Pet Dino from my Graveyard into my deck, I can Fusion Summon one "Wild Dragon" Fusion Monster which lists that Monster as material!"

"Nan-dato!? You can Fusion Summon!?" Cynthia gasped. "Moreover, you're using only one material to Fusion Summon!?"

"We Knights of Hanoi want to achieve victory as well, thus, we'll utilize new weapons to do so." Andal told as his Pet Dino was absorbed into a fusion vortex. "Fusion Summon! Great predator of ancient times, descend! **Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur** (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 8)!"

An adult version of Pet Dino appeared with a roar, under Emperor's Bottom Marker.

"Once again, since Pet Dino was used as material, that Monster gains the piercing damage ability." Andal stated. "Also, Pet Dinosaur boosts the Attack Points of all Dinosaur-Type Monsters I control by 100 for each Monster on the field. There are three such Monsters, so my beasts gain 300 Attack!"

(Emperor: ATK 2600 = 2900; Pet Dinosaur: ATK 2500 = 2800)

"That's not all! As long as Wild Dragon Gardna is in my Graveyard or Banish Zone, all Dinosaur-Type Monsters I control gain 300 Attack!"

(Emperor: ATK 2900 = 3200; Pet Dinosaur: ATK 2800 = 3100)

"Boost your Monsters' Attack all you want!" Cynthia scoffed. "Their Attack is still lower than my dragon's!"

"I wonder about that! I set a face-down and enter my Battle Phase!" Andal shouted. "Do it, Pet Dinosaur! Attack her dragon! At this moment, my pet's other effect activates! When a "Wild Dragon" declares an attack, a Monster the opponent controls loses 500 Attack and Defense! Threatening Roar!"

The albino baryonyx roared as Cynthia's dragon lost power.

(Neo Cyber End: ATK 4000 = 3500)

Pet Dinosaur rammed its body into Cynthia's dragon, but it wasn't destroyed since Pet Dinosaur had lower ATK.

 **Andal: LP 5100 - 400 = 4700**

"Due to Emperor, itself and all "Wild Dragon" Monsters next to its links can't be destroyed. Second Battle!" Andal threw his arm to the side. "Emperor will finish the job! Also, thanks to its other effect, all battle damage you take involving "Wild Dragon" Monsters is doubled! Attack her dragon again! Ancient Judgment!"

Once again, Pet Dinosaur roared, lowering Cynthia's dragon's ATK.

(Neo Cyber End: ATK 3500 = 3000)

Emperor used its sword to cut the robot-dragon's body in half, destroying it.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

(Emperor: ATK 3200 = 3100; Pet Dinosaur: ATK 3100 = 3000)

"When the Monster Special Summoned by Unexpected Fusion is destroyed, it's shuffled back into my Extra Deck and its effects are negated, so I can't use Neo Cyber End's effect when destroyed..." Cynthia explained. "You've used your own Monster's defensive effects as means to lower my dragon's Attack Points while protecting yours... not bad, Hanoi..."

"My Battle Phase isn't over yet!" Andal revealed the last card from his hand. "Activating the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Wild Lead**! I target my Emperor, and allow it to attack again during this turn's Battle Phase! However, all battle damage from a direct attack is cut in half, but Emperor's effect is going to double it! Do it! Ancient Judgment!"

Cynthia gasped as Emperor's broadsword slashed her back, causing her to bit her lip if she didn't want to scream. Her back glitched in immense pain which slowly vanished.

 **Cynthia: LP 3600 - 3100 = 500**

"I end my turn." Andal concluded.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Cynthia shouted. She smiled at the card she got. "Good one. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Typhoon in my hand, destroying your Wild Decision Room, thus stopping your Life-gaining-effect. Next, by banishing Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon any "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my deck. Appear, Cyber Dragon Herz (Light/Machine/Effect/DEF: 100/LV: 1)!"

Another small Monster similar to Cyber Dragon appeared.

"The next Monster I'm about to summon can be only Special Summoned by sending the listed materials on it from both sides of the field to the Graveyard!" Cynthia revealed. "By using Herz on my field which is treated as Cyber Dragon, and your Emperor which is in the Extra Monster Zone, I Special Summon Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/LV: 10)!"

Herz and Emperor were sucked into a fusion vortex as a long, serpentine bodied robot-dragon with wings emerged from the portal.

"Using my Monster as material..." Andal's eyes widen. "Moreover, Emperor's effect can't protect itself since it isn't a destroying-effect..."

"Megafleet's original Attack equals to the number of used materials times 1200!" Cynthia explained. "With two, its Attack stands at 2400! Also, since Cyber Dragon Herz was sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets me add the last Cyber Dragon from my deck to my hand! Next, I activate the Spell Card **Link Holocaust**! Through its effect, I target a Monster in my Extra Monster Zone and send a Link 2 or lower Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Then, the targeted Monster gains that Link Monster's Attack until the turn's End Phase! I target Megafleet and dump Cyber Dragon Zieger from my Extra Deck, allowing the former to gain the latter's 2100 Attack!"

(Megafleet: ATK 2400 = 4500)

"Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Megafleet attacks Pet Dinosaur! Evolutionary Mega Burst!"

The robot-dragon released a bright beam from its mouth which pierced Pet Dinosaur's body.

 **Andal: LP 4700 - 1500 = 3200**

"Turn end. At this moment, Megafleet's Attack returns to normal (ATK: 4500 = 2400)." Cynthia concluded. "It's time you admit defeat, Hanoi! You have no Monsters on your field and zero cards in your hand. I hope you're regretting the decision of Dueling me!"

"If there's one thing I'm regretting at the moment, is the reason why I never Dueled you before." Andal let out a sly smile. "Your Dueling is intense, almost like Playmaker's, however, the latter also plays with much more defensiveness than you, but you use more brute force."

"Do I have to thank you for that comment or what?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"No need to. I often tend to point out my thoughts, and I like seeing other people's own thoughts and ideal." Andal explained. "Hanoi is even calling me the 'Collector' because of this behavior. Anyway, return to us, I have to say your determination is quite strong. Even if your Life Points are 500, you're unfazed by it."

"The same could be said by you." Cynthia said. "In this dire situation, you seem pretty confident you'll manage to win."

"As I said before, we may stumble on our path, but we'll only stand up stronger." Andal stated. "As such, in this dire situation, I'll make a comeback and win. This is just how us humans tend to act, full of determination."

"I guess you're right." Cynthia sighed. "Now, get on with your turn."

"Of course." Andal nodded. "Watashi no turn. Draw! I activate my set card, **Fusion Conspiracy**. Thanks to this Trap, if I have a Fusion Monster in my Graveyard, I can return a "Fusion" card from the Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Wild Fusion! Then, since you control more Monsters than I do when I activated my Trap, all Monsters I Fusion Summon this turn will gain 1000 Attack."

"Now I activate Wild Fusion!" Andal continued. "Through its effect, I shuffle Wild Dragon Emperor from my Graveyard into the deck and Fusion Summon! O great ruler, descend and bring authority to this world! Appear, **Wild Dragon** **Theodosius** (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)!"

A Monster which was similar to Wild Dragon Emperor, but having black scales and blood-red eyes with yellow slits, and holding a broadsword and shield, appeared.

"Thanks to the effect of Fusion Conspiracy, Theodosius gains 1000 Attack," Andal reminded. "Also, the effect of Wild Dragon Gardna in the Graveyard powers it up by another 300 points."

(Theodosius: ATK 3000 = 4300)

"I set a card and Battle!" Andal shouted. "Theodosius attacks your Megafleet! At this moment, since it declared an attack, Theodosius's effect activates, boosting the Attack of all "Wild Dragon" Monsters I control by 1000 until the Battle Phase's end! Also, due to Theodosius, you take double the damage! Roar of Subjugation!"

(Theodosius: ATK 4300 = 5300)

"I activate the other effect of Link Holocaust in my Graveyard!" Cynthia quickly stated. "By banishing this card along with a Link Monster, all battle damage I would take this turn is negated! I banish Zieger to activate this effect!"

With a slash of its sword, Megafleet was cut in half and exploded, but a barrier which formed around Cynthia protected her.

"You survived again? Interesting." Andal commented. "My Battle Phase ends here, so Theodosius's Attack returns to 4300. I end my turn. I'll inform you now that my Fusion Monster can't be used as material, thus, you won't be able to use it for the summon of another Megafleet. Also, Theodosius protects all "Wild Dragon" Monsters I control from destruction. My field is perfect."

" _The cards in my hand are Cyber Dragon and Cyber Revsystem._ " Cynthia though as she checked her hand. " _I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon through its effect, use Revsystem to Special Summon another Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard. I would have two Level fives, allowing me to Xyz Summon Cyber Dragon Nova, and then Cyber Dragon Infinity through its effect. However, Andal could use his face-down before I summon Infinity, thus its effect to negate a card or effect would be useless, not to mention Andal has 3200 Life Points, and Infinity can't defeat him in one attack..._ "

"What's the matter?" Andal spoke up, seeing Cynthia's state of thoughts.

"You should worry about yourself, Hanoi." she sternly said.

"Worry for me, huh? I lost the right to do so long ago." Andal told.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked. "Are you talking about being part of Hanoi?"

Andal shook his head. "Not exactly. Joining Hanoi only threw me deeper into the pit of Hell which I put my foot into."

"During your Duel with Playmaker, you said you joined Hanoi because you thought their objectives were right."

"That's true." Andal confirmed Cynthia's words. "However, I never said I joined them because I had a choice. Cynthia, do you know anything about the Lost Incident?"

"Somewhat." Cynthia nodded. "Since Playmaker and Bloody Talker appeared, this topic started arising. Why the question?"

"...I helped that incident's masterminds." Andal confessed, causing Cynthia's eyes to widen a little. "A friend of mine also took a part in it. It was Faut-san. I was working at a store at that time. At the start, he asked me to bring him food, VR equipment, computers and such over the days. I agreed, not knowing the truth. Obviously, my interest took the better of me, and I started asking why he needed all the stuff. He told me it was for a research."

"As the days past by, I noticed Faust-san and his girlfriend, Baira-san, seemed...almost hurt." Andal went on. "I thought that research was really doing them a number. The two didn't know it, but I was a good hacker. I secretly looked into their data...discovering what they were doing..."

"The Lost Incident..." Cynthia spoke up. "I read on one of SOL's files that the project ended one day because somebody anonymous reported it. Was that..."

"No, it wasn't me to do it." Andal told. "After discovering what they were doing, I ask them questions _why_ do such a thing. Thay explained me everything. Obviously, I could've just reported them, but...they were my friends, I couldn't simply betray them like trash. So I stayed silent, after all, I couldn't help myself but think the project had its right objectives, but torturing children...both Faust-san and Baira-san didn't like that part too, but it was necessary for obtaining their goal."

"I see...because of your friendship, you allied with them." Cynthia assumed. "And after the project's founder was silenced, you joined Hanoi to help them destroy the Ignis?"

"Exactly." Andal sighed. "Fate is a very scary being, and Revolver-sama always points it out. I think he's right, fate is a wild beast which can't be tamed."

"...That might be true...but we can try to bypass it." Cynthia told. "I think you gave up hope, Andal, after all, you said it yourself: down our path, we often tumble onto the ground, but the next time we stand up, the more powerful we are. However, you didn't stand up after you learned the truth, and chose to be tamed by that beast you call fate."

Andal remained silent. "Huh..." he chuckled. "If you put it like that...you're right. Maybe that's what happened to Revolver-sama as well..."

"Enough chit-chat!" Cynthia announced. "It's my turn next! Draw! Alright, another lucky draw. I activate the Spell Card **Cybernetic Draw** from my hand which by banishing Cyber Dragon Herz in my Graveyard, which is also treated as Cyber Dragon, lets me draw two cards!"

As she looked at the new cards, her eyes widen. " _Proto-Cyber Dragon and Power Bond!? Talk about top-decking...if I use this hand to re-summon my Neo Cyber End Dragon, I can attack for game, but if Andal's set card is something problematic...what do I do...?_ "

 _"...You remind me so much of your mother, Cyndy..."_

The words of her father rang in her head.

 _"...Both of you rely too much on well-thought-out-plans, but sometimes, you need to throw those plans out the window and rely on luck and possibilities. True, it might not work, but if you believe hard enough, it might just do the trick..."_

"Father..." Cynthia muttered. "I have to bet everything on this turn! Since I control no Monsters while you do, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand (ATK: 2100/LV: 5)! Next, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Revsystem, letting me Special Summon another Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard (ATK: 2100/LV: 5)!"

Two Cyber Dragons appeared on her field with a roar.

"To finish, I normal summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/LV: 3) from my hand!" Cynthia went on. "This Monster can be also treated as Cyber Dragon while on the field! Now... here goes! I activate Power Bond from my hand, using me three dragons as materials!"

As her three Monsters were sucked into a fusion vortex, she chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your three head here and now, and become the beacon of evolution and supreme knowledge! Show yourself once again, Neo Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/LV: 10)!"

The evolved form of her Cyber End Dragon re-appeared with a roar.

"Through Power Bond's effect, its Attack is doubled (ATK: 4000 = 8000)!" Cynthia explained. "And there are exactly three Cyber Dragons in the Graveyard, which means Neo Cyber End can attack thrice! Do it, attack his only Monster! Epitome Evolution Burst - First Shot!"

"I activate my Trap Card **Wild Reborn**!" Andal stated. "Through its effect, I target one "Wild Dragon" Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card! I choose to revive Gardna (ATK: 2000)!"

The said Monster emerged from a GY portal with a roar.

"Since Gardna isn't in the Graveyard anymore, the boost gained from its effect vanishes." Andal explained. "So Theodosius's Attack drops to 4000. I activate Gardna's effect, targeting Theodosius with it! Now I take half the battle damage I would take in battles involving it!"

A barrier formed around Andal and his Monster, protecting him from the attack.

 **Andal: LP 3200 - 2000 = 1200**

"You can't escape defeat! Second Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Cyber End attacks Theodosius again! Epitome Evolution Burst - Secondary Shot!"

"I activate the other effect of Wild Reborn!" Andal shouted as a barrier formed around his field. "By sending this face-up card to the Graveyard when I would take damage which is equal or higher to the equipped Monster's Attack, that damage is negated! However, since Wild Reborn left the field, Gardna is also sent to the Graveyard."

"Now, vanish for good! Epitome Evolution Burst - Third Shot!"

"I activate my Skill, Survival Instinct!" Andal shouted.

"Oh no, you don't! I activate my own Skill, **Skill Eraser**!" Cynthia interjected. "This negates the activation of your Skill!"

"Nan-dato!? Such a thing exists!?" Andal gasped.

"During my Duel with Bloody Talker, he didn't use his Skill, so I didn't get the chance to use it." Cynthia remarked. "Guess it helped me now since I was able to cut you off guard. Now, finish this Neo Cyber End!"

From all of its three heads, bright beams of light were fired, each striking Theodosius and destroying it. Andal gritted his teeth as he was sent flying from the shockwaves.

"I wonder...what would've happened if I stood up against fate all those years ago..." was the last thing Andal said before his body dissolved in grey data, being purged.

 **Andal: LP 1200 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: Cynthia!**

"I wonder what would've happened if I didn't decide to log into Link VRAINS..." the agent of SOL muttered. "All of this information... and this Duel... I can believe I'm saying this, but thank you, Andal. I learned a valuable lesson from you today."

[Ahem.] the voice of Bishop rang from her Duel Disk. [Cynthia, a job well done.]

"S-Sir!" she gasped. "Um, thank you."

[However, I advise you Log Out immediately. Your mother wasn't... what's the word... happy(?) with your little decision of Dueling. She even left her office and headed home to have a... talk with you.]

Cynthia cursed in her head. "Understood..." she sighed and disappeared.

* * *

 _In the real world: Masayoshi residence..._

As soon as Cyndy opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of her mother glaring at her, right foot which continuously tapped the floor in irritation, and arms crossed over the chest.

"Ah, m-mother!" Cyndy stuttered as she stood up. "Um... how's it... going?"

"You really want me to answer such a question?" her mother rubbed her forehead to calm down. "Do you even know how worried I was!? What has gotten into you!?"

"I couldn't stand with my hands in the air!" Cyndy said. "I just wanted to help!"

"By almost killing yourself!?" her mother snapped. "Fighting against Hanoi... is too dangerous! If you lose, you die for real! Why can't you understand that!?"

"It's not like I can't, but I already understand." Cyndy raised her voice a little. "I know it's a matter of life and death, but that's no excuse to ran away from my job!"

"I knew your father's idea was bad, from the moment I heard it!" her mother sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Father's idea? What do you mean?" Cyndy asked.

"Before your father passed away... he proposed an idea." she explained. "To let you work for SOL Technology as a Dueling agent. You always liked Duel Monsters, so he thought it would make you happy. Obviously, I didn't accept at first, but his determination drove him forward until I had to accept."

"I knew it! I so knew it!" her mother chuckled. "With the attitude you have, you would always walk into danger without a second thought. Your father was just like that... Cyndy, the reason why I ordered you to stay on standby was that I feared I'd lose you, just like with your father..."

"M-Mother..." Cyndy muttered as she sat down next to her.

"After your father died, I became desperate in trying to protect you. However, that would be impossible for the job you have. That's why I never order you anything unless necessary. I just... don't want to lose my family."

"I understand." Cyndy smiled as she hugged her mother. "I don't want to lose you either. Father's death... it really hurt... I was afraid I'd lose you too and remain alone. However... I realized something: I can't keep you just for myself, and closing you in a room forever isn't going to help either. I have to... accept facts as they are."

"Cyndy, dear..."

"I know you're worried... but you have to believe in me." Cyndy said. "I can protect myself perfectly, and I won today, so Dueling Hanoi isn't a problem. All I need... is you believing in me."

"...Alright, alright!" her mother actually laughed warmly after a long silence. "Your silver tongue is as strong as your father's. Cyndy, dear, I'll do my best in believing in you, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, got it? If the danger is too big, you run away, no questions asked. Also, before you act, tell the H.Q. _what_ you're doing."

"Understood." Cyndy chuckled with a nod. Logging into VRAINS and Dueling Andal... yeah, it was the best decision the SOL agent could've taken in her life.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" her mother exclaimed. "You're _obviously_ grounded."

"P-Pardon!?"

"No leaving the house, you can't use your phone, tablet, TV, you aren't allowed to call your friends over or even phone or text them, and what else?" her mother tapped her chin. "I guess that's all. You're only allowed to go to the H.Q., use your Duel Disk to Duel and contact the office and me. Understood?"

"I... but I -"

"And you should be happy I let you off the hook with _only_ that." her mother sternly said. "Now now, it's getting late. I'll go prepare dinner, and feel free to lend me a hand."

Well, parents will be parents, Cyndy thought in amusement and irritation.

* * *

 **Kioku and Ryoken met in real life, and the latter now knows the true identity of Bloody Talker, just like with Yusaku.**

 **Also, I'm not doing an OCxRyoken. I'll wait to pair Kioku with somebody because Season 2 is yet to finish and there might be a character which will make the perfect lover for Kioku.**

 **Cyndy and Andal dueled, the latter exposing his connections with Hanoi and his past. I also took this opportunity to developt Cyndy's character a little more. The reason why I didn't do a description of her mother, Queen, is because it might be revealed in Season 2, so I played it safe. I made it so Cyndy's father is dead, so if the canon makes something different, I'll make some changes to the history of Cyndy's family.**

 **Now, turning our attention to the canon.**

 **I am really satisfied with Season 1's end. Yusaku finally smiled once!**

 **Revolver lost, but he did go down with a bang. I liked how they used Decode Talker to attack Varrelload Dragon, the true Aces of the characters battling, kinda like with Yusei and Jack's Signer dragons.**

 **Ai was set free, something which shocked me. I didn't think Yusaku would do that, but since Ai was being used to lure the attention of Hanoi, it makes sense if he doesn't need him anymore.**

 **The only thing I kinda hated about the ending, was Ryoken leaving. I was already working on some One-Shots to do with Ryoken, Yusaku, and my Kioku, but now that he's gone, I can burn all those perfect ideas! *** _ **sigh**_ *****

 **Onto Season 2 matters!**

 **The new Opening and Ending were amazing! It seems Takeru was one of the six kids and he'll become Yusaku's first friend!**

 **It was sad to see the Cyberse World be destroyed, poor Ai and Linkuriboh!**

 **Yusaku has a Kuriboh just like the old YGO protagonists. I think "Link Magic" Spells are cool and give more flexibility to the game, something which dropped with the new rules in YGO.**

 **When Bowman (if it was Bowman), emerged from the TV, I actually took a step back. What's happening, is VRAINS becoming a Horror anime now? Imagine this happens but when you're sleeping, you won't even see it coming! Also, the Monsters emerging from the Duel Disk was a cool little addition.**

 **GO Onizuka seemed really different from his Season 1 persona. Is he going to become an antagonist...?**

 **The cowboy hunter, Blood Sheperd (cool name by the way), seems VERY cold and aggressive. Also, I like Ai's new addition, the forced Logged-Out-thingy. This can help Playmaker escape Duels which he doesn't want to undergo.**

 **Also, Yusaku's new "code Talker", the water attribute one, looks beautiful. Also, there was a dragon's silhouette in the OP before the "code Talkers" entered, and maybe the dragon is a new version of Firewall, just like how Revolver had different versions of his Barrelload.**

 **The bounty on Playmaker is very high, and I'm amazed Ghost Girl isn't going after it. Also, Queen looks amazing, and Akira wasn't really happy with his new mission.**

 **It's funny how Jin finally got some screentime but oh! He immediately got attacked.**

 **I have to say, Season 2 is already at a good start, and I can't wait for my Kioku to enter!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Cyndy:**

 **\- Skill Eraser**

 _Skill_

 _Negate the activation of your opponent's Skill._

 **\- Unexpected Fusion**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Activate only during the Battle Phase, and when you do, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster by using Monsters on your side of the field as materials. When the Monster Fusion Summoned by this effect is destroyed, shuffle it into the Extra Deck face-down, and its effects when destroyed are negated (if any)._

 **\- Link Holocaust**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 Monster in your Extra Monster Zone: Send 1 Link 2 or lower Link Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY, and if you do, the targeted Monster gains its ATK until the End Phase. You can only activate one "Link Holocaust" per turn. Banish this card and one Link Monster from your GY: Negate any battle damage you would take this turn._

 **\- Cybernetic Draw**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Banish one "Cyber Dragon" from your GY: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Cybernetic Draw" per turn._

 **Andal:**

 **-** **Wild Dragon** **Gardna** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom, Left)

 _2 "Wild Dragon" Monsters_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target one "Wild Dragon" Monster on the field; This turn, it cannot be destroyed and you take half the battle damage involving its battles. While this card is in your GY or Banish Zone, all Dinosaur-Type Monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Pet Dino** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

 _This card gains 100 ATK for each "Wild Dragon"_ _Monster_ _you control_ _,_ _except_ _for itself_ _._ _When this card_ _declares an attack_ _:_ _1 Monster your_ _opponent_ _controls_ _loses 500 ATK_ _and DEF_ _._ _A "Wild Dragon" Monster which used this card as material gains this effect:_

 _[This card can deal piercing damage.]_

 **-** **Wild Fusion**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 "Wild Dragon" Monster in your GY which is listed as material on a "Wild Dragon" Fusion Monster's text in your Extra Deck: Shuffle the target into your deck, and if you do, Special Summon that Fusion Monster (this is treated as a Fusion Summon)._ _You can only activate_ _one_ _"Wild_ _Fusion_ _" per turn._

 **-** **Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur** (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1300/LV: 8)

 _"Wild Dragon Pet Dino" + 1 "Wild Dragon" monster_

 _When a "Wild Dragon" monster_ _you control declares_ _an attack:_ _An_ _opponent's monster loses_ _5_ _00 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, except on this card, you can negate the attack. All_ _Dinosaur-Type_ _M_ _onsters_ _you control_ _gain 100 ATK for each_ _Monster on the field_ _._

 **-** **Wild Lead**

 _Q_ _uick_ _S_ _pell_

 _Target one_ _"Wild Dragon" monster_ _which was originally S_ _pecial_ _S_ _ummoned from the_ _E_ _xtra_ _D_ _eck:_ _T_ _hat_ _Monster_ _can_ _declare an additional attack during this turn's Battle Phase, but if it attacks the opponent directly,_ _all battle damage is cut in half_ _._ _You can only activate_ _1_ _"Wild_ _Lead_ _" per turn._

 **-** **Fusion Conspiracy**

 _Normal Trap_

 _If there's a Fusion Monster in your GY, add one "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card from your GY to your hand. Then, if your opponent controls more Monsters than you do when this card was activated, if during this turn you Fusion Summon, all those Monsters will gain 1000 ATK._

 **-** **Wild Dragon** **Theodosius** (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600/LV: 10)

 _"Wild Dragon Emperor" + 2 "Wild Dragon" monster_

 _"_ _Wild Dragon_ _"_ _M_ _onsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Double any damage your opponent takes from battles involving "Wild Dragon" monsters._ _When this card declares an attack, all "Wild Dragon" Monsters you control gains 1000 ATK until the Battle Phase's end. This card cannot be used as material._

\- Trivia: based on Theodosius the First, also known as Theodosius the Great, who was a Roman Emperor.

 **-** **Wild Reborn**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Target one "Wild Dragon" Monster in your GY: Special Summon that target and equip it with this card. (Quick Effect): If you would take one instance of damage which is equal or higher than the ATK of the equipped Monster, send this face-up card to the GY to negate that damage. If this card leaves the field, the equipped Monster is sent to the GY._


	10. The Dawn of a new Kismet

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for the suggestion. I'll keep it in mind and when I get the chance, I think I'll use it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a Ryoken looking over Starlight Road with his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. 'Ryoken' was written above him in white and purple, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Ema' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started running forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting Cynthia.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table while Ryoken placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Ema, and Akira were sitting at another table. Ema was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Ema. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 10:**

 **The Dawn of a new Kismet**

* * *

 _In real world: SOL Technology..._

The bright sun was burning Akira's skin. He tried loosening up his collar a little and took a deep breath. The Zaizen never thought a virtual sun could cause this much heat. He wanted to hide under the shadow created by the buildings, but that would be bad, after all, not looking at a lady in her eyes when she's talking is very rude.

And the lady in front of him was none other than Queen herself. However, instead of the usual chess piece she was from years ago, she was now a young-looking woman with mere attire on, typical of summer's day, wearing sunglasses that shielded her piercing blue eyes, the same color as her hair's which also had some green strands.

"Do you like this scenery, Akira Zaizen?" Queen asked, gesturing to the pool filled with water, tropical trees, buildings all around them, and the bright sun. "I thought taking a little change from the boring chess board would be a great idea, don't you think?"

"Well...it's not bad..." Akira admitted, trying not to look annoyed by the hot temperature.

"I took this opportunity to make a proper avatar as well." Queen explained. "This is how I looked during your days, well, except for my hair's color. Originally, I had brown colored hair, but I always thought blue and green would match my eyes."

She lowered her sunglasses, eyeing Akira. "What's your opinion?"

"Q-Queen, you called me here for an important matter." Akira quickly said, not wanting to risk saying something that could anger his boss.

"Nicely dodged, dear." Queen laughed as she took hold of a glass filled with champagne. She twirled it in her hand, staring at the fluid inside it. "Yesterday, you had... an interesting adventure in Link VRAINS. Dueling against an unknown enemy to protect your little sister."

"I'm not mad if you're wondering." Queen quickly added. "I'm actually happy and impressed. Allow me to explain why. I'm happy because we were able to gather some very valuable information from your duel, namely what's the objective of this unknown group of people. I'm impressed because you never gave up on your sister's safety, logging into Link VRAINS even if you knew this could damage your position in our company."

"I want to point out something," Akira spoke up. "I didn't act for praise. I simply wanted to protect my sister, that's all."

"Hmph, how honest you are." Queen mused. "That's one of the reasons why I like you as an employee. Anyway, returning to us. I think we can stay calm for now, after all, the opponent you faced in your duel said they're being patient. For now, we have to focus on the Knights of Hanoi, and when this mysterious group will make their move, we'll do as well."

"I understand." Akira nodded. "However...why are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you tell Kitamura?"

"Oh, we already did." Queen confirmed. "But that was useless. Kitamura was still bragging on about his A.I. soldiers, and not to mention, I think he was actual eyeing me, but I got no evidence of such an act. We don't have cameras here. Anyway, I don't believe Kitamura will be a security chief for long, so I'm telling you in case Kitamura will leave and you'll have to take his position."

"He won't stay a security chief for long?" Akira repeated. "Why?"

"His... stupid... obsession with the A.I. army is making quite the laughing act out of our organization." Queen explained. "The other higher-ups and I are waiting for a good opportunity to dump him. However, you can't spread word of this, understood?"

"Of course." Akira nodded.

"Now, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you." Queen said. She lowered her sunglasses, narrowing her eyes. "Why does your sister has a Cyberse card?"

Akira gulped. He knew the higher-ups will ask him this. "She got in an email two days ago."

"From who?" Queen asked.

"Bloody Talker." he explained. There was no reason to lie. SOL Tech could easily confiscate Aoi's tablet with the email and read it, seeing the name 'Bloody Talker' written on it. Also, being as honest as he can right now is a good move. He won't raise an unnecessary query.

"And why haven't you contacted our organization of this?"

"My sister, Aoi... she didn't let me. She didn't want Bloody Talker, who helped her escape from Hanoi's virus, to be caught. She said this was a way of paying him back for saving her."

This was no lie. Aoi specifically ordered him to not contact SOL about the email. She wanted to help Bloody Talker for what he did for her any way she could.

Queen stayed silent until she pushed her sunglasses back up. "I see. The other higher-ups will obviously ask me what you just told me, so I'll reply with the same words you told me."

"That's not a problem." Akira said.

"Good. You may leave."

Following Queen's words, the whole place vanished, revealing the good old meeting room with no sun which burnt Akira's skin.

He sighed as he adjusted his suit's collar. " _God, that was close._ " he thought, the questions of why Aoi had a Cyberse card still making his heart beat fast. " _I thought this could happen, and I was right. However, if I would've told Aoi not to use Network Angel, then her duel against Agrat... she could've lost in it. Taking this risk... paid off, however, the higher-ups will be keeping an eye on me now._ "

Akira turned to leave. " _But if Queen and the others think this is enough to corner me... they got another thing coming. Aoi's safety is more important to me..._ "

* * *

 _In Den City: Shoichi's van (inside)..._

"Jin..."

Shoichi whispered as he stared at the photo of himself and his brother, Jin, when they were young, before the whole mess with the Lost Incident started. Both of them had so carefree expressions, big smiles on their face, joking around...neither one of them thought their lives will be turned upside down.

Shoichi sighed as he saved and closed the file he just finished, his 'Kusanagi Report'.

" _Jin... hang in there for a little longer._ " he thought. " _This whole mess...will soon end, and you can finally sleep in peace. Just a little longer..._ "

The young man's attention was caught when he heard his van's door opening. "Who is it?"

The door fully opened, revealing the familiar sight of Yusaku in his school uniform and duel disk.

"Oh, Yusaku." Shoichi smiled as the youth entered the van. "What's up? It's late. Also, why are you wearing your school uniform? Don't you have other clothes to put?"

"Ah... sorry, after I got home from school, I forgot to change." Yusaku said as he sat in the chair next to Shoichi's. "I feel uneasy for some reason..."

[And that's why he can't sleep!] the cheerful voice of Ai said. [Yusaku- _chan_ 's so cute!]

"Don't call me that. It's enough to have Kioku do it." Yusaku sternly told.

[But to be honest, I also sense something bad.] Ai admitted with an angry pout.

"It's the quiet before the storm..." Shoichi muttered.

"I feel that Revolver will soon make his move..." Yusaku narrowed his eyes. "He's the leader of Hanoi after all. He holds the key to everything."

"Agreed." Shoichi nodded. "But when that time comes, we'll be ready. Afterall, we even have allies that'll help."

"Allies?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? It's only me and you."

[Um, you left me out...] Ai pointed out with a disappointed sigh. [Maaaaybe, if you let me free, I could-!]

"No." Yusaku cut him off.

[It was worth a try...] Ai muttered.

"Are you forgetting Bloody Talker?" Shoichi asked. "Moreover, if he's coming, Blue Angel is coming to, since the two are good friends. Also, Bloody Talker's two cameramen, which I don't remember the names of, will come too."

[Let's not forget Go Onizuka and Cynthia!] Ai chimed in. [Mr. Wrestler and Lady-big-breasts will surely not let Hanoi do as they want in Link VRAINS.]

"I don't need their help." Yusaku said. "Hanoi is my opponent, not theirs. They don't have to get involved in unnecessary danger, putting their lives at stake. I can handle them by myself and Kusanagi-san."

"Your point of view really hasn't changed, huh?" Shoichi mused, confusing him. "You still believe you can defeat Hanoi all by yourself? Yusaku... you..."

"Nan-da?" Yusaku asked, seeing Shoichi's sudden change in expression.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat Hanoi by yourself?" Shochi finally asked.

"...Of...course." Yusaku faintly nodded. "I always thought so. Why?"

Shochi stayed silent, staring at Yusaku, before sighing. "Sorry, it's nothing."

[You don't look so sure.] Ai pointed out.

"No, no, it's really nothing." Shoichi waved his hand. " _What I wanted to say is... Yusaku, do you honestly think you can walk on your path all alone? Sure, you got me, and maybe Ai, but... you can't be a lone wolf for your entire life..._ "

"Okay then." Yusaku nodded and looked at the computer's screen. "By the way, what were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing particular." Shoichi's smile returned. "I was-"

 _BZZZ-BZZZ_

"Sorry, my phone." Yusaku told as he extracted his phone from his pocket. "Strange... it says I got an email from... Ketsueki Kioku?"

[Eh? But you never exchanged contacts!] Ai pointed out. [Are you hiding something from us, Yusaku- _chan_!?]

The youth shot a glare at the A.I. before checking the message. "He might have hacked into our school's data and stole my number. He says... to meet up in Link VRAINS at a hand-made server...to talk..."

"At this late hour?" Shoichi raised an eyebrow.

"The email doesn't say anything else, it only has the link to the server." Yusaku said. "I'll get going."

[The idea of this being a trap didn't cross your mind?] Ai asked.

"Why would this be a trap?"

Ai shrugged. [I don't know. Just saying. Maybe Kioku wants to capture you or something.]

"Why would he do that?"

[Hey, I said I don't know!] Ai raised his hands in defense.

"Ugh, just be quiet." Yusaku grunted as he entered the Link VR-room. "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!" he shouted as his body got surrounded by data...

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Kioku's server..._

A portal opened in the sky as Playmaker emerged from it, landing on the ground. He checked his surroundings.

[Damn! Kioku really knows how to create a server!] Ai commented.

Playmaker was standing on some sort of giant space carrier colored blood-red. It was floating in the galaxy, distant planets of the solar system could be seen from their spot. A sea of stars shone all around them, with the sun glowing in the distance.

"Wow..." Shoichi breathed out, his eyes wide and staring at the monitors of his van. "That's amazing... just how talented is he with programs? He was able to copy Yusaku's Storm Access, and now he created a server..."

"Ah, you came!" the happy voice of Kioku shouted.

Playmaker and Ai turned to see Kioku, in his VR form Bloody Talker, standing up from a rest chair. Next to him were Protron, Pixiel, and Fanatic Nightingale staring at the stars. Several other Monsters on Bloody Talker were there, Hex Gardnium Dragon, Hex Welchia Dragon, and Hex Scan Protokid were playing tag, flying in the galaxy.

"What do you think?" Bloody Talker asked, spreading his arms wide. "All done by me."

[How much time did it take to make?] Ai asked.

"Well, I'm working on this server for a very long time." Bloody Talker explained. "Maybe... one year or two? I don't remember. But the wait and effort did pay off."

"Why did you call me here?" Playmaker spoke up, still staring at the scenery.

"I wanted to discuss an important matter." Bloody Talker said. "At the grand final battle... who's going to duel Revolver?"

"Me." Playmaker immediately said, turning his attention to him. "Why?"

"You see, here's where a problem emerges." Bloody Talker waved his hand. "I will duel him."

"No."

"Yes."

[Wow...]

"I said no, Kioku."

"And I said yes, Yusaku-chan!"

"First of all, don't call me that." Playmaker's right eye twitched. "Secondly, I'll be the one to duel Revolver. Lastly, between the two of us, I'm the strongest since I won against you in a duel, moreover, I was also able to defeat Revolver."

[Ouch! That hurt...] Ai whispered.

"Ah, the three-things-listing habit." Bloody Talker mused. "Well, don't matter if I do as well. One: a lot of time and stuff has happened since my loss to you, so the results can be different. Two: I actually evolved as a person, unlike you. Three: I have the right to duel Revolver because I have a true goal to achieve, unlike you."

[And Bloody Talker swings back!] Ai laughed.

"What do you mean by your last two points?" Playmaker demanded. "You evolved and I didn't? But more importantly... you have a true goal? What's my own goal then?"

"You haven't noticed yet?" Bloody Talker tilted his head to the side. "That further shows how you're blind to yourself. Maybe Shoichi-kun or Ai-kun can help you out?"

"There's no need for that." Playmaker said. "What you said isn't-"

[Aaaaactually...] Ai interjected. [He is... kinda right. I mean, from the moment you captured me until now, you haven't... changed much. You're still the same Yusaku-chan you were then. Bloody Talker at least made some friends along the way, but you... no.]

Shoichi couldn't help but nod in agreement with Ai's words. Yusaku really hasn't changed since then, heck, even from when he started hunting down Hanoi for answers. He's still the same Yusaku as then.

"If I don't make friends... it's because there's a reason for it." Playmaker said. "I don't need other people's warmth. That would only bring me down if I would ever lose them. Also, I only believe in my justice. I'll be the one to duel Revolver and uncover the truth behind the Hanoi Project!"

Bloody Talker stayed silent for a second. "You're a very pitiable person, you know that?"

"Nani?" Playmaker blinked twice.

"Forget it." Bloody Talker scoffed. "It's obvious we won't come to an agreement by using our words, so let's leave our cards to do it for us."

"Very well." Playmaker nodded.

Bloody Talker glanced at his Monsters, which nodded as they disappeared. The hacker then snapped his fingers, the scenery changing from the galaxy to a new one. They were now standing on top of a large, demonic castle that resembled a human skull. It was colored in dark and had several pillars that were curved at the base and straightened at the top, neon colors glowing all over the skull with a cross-like crest at the forehead and a demonic, Sauron-like eye on the center.

[Whoa!] Ai gasped. [You planned out more than one terrain!?]

"Of course!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "It would be boring to stick with only one landscape! Moreover, I don't think there's wind in space."

He snapped his fingers again, strong gusts of wind picking up around them.

"This is... Data Storm." Playmaker realized. "A Speed Duel."

Bloody Talker smirked in confirmation. The two duelists leaped into the air, their D-Boards materializing under feet as they took off.

"Yusaku..." Shoichi muttered. "Be careful."

" **Speed Duel**!" the two youths shouted.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Playmaker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Take the first turn, Playmaker!" Bloody Talker demanded.

[Eh? Why!?] Ai asked confused.

"I've re-checked all your duels in Link VR so far, Playmaker, and in all of them you go second!" Bloody Talker smirked. "The only exception you made was during our first turn, and even then I let you go first. Be kind and take the first turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Playmaker announced, accepting his opponent's demand. "From my hand, I normal summon Latency (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/LV: 1)!"

A little monster which resembled an angel in pink-armor, one wing, halo, and holding an hourglass appeared.

"And now that I control a Cyberse-type Monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary (DEF: 800/LV: 3) from my hand!"

Following Playmaker's words, his unfamous female monster dressed in a futuristic outfit and holding a tablet appeared.

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" Playmaker cried out as his hand glowed brightly and a Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse-type Monsters! I set Latency and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of pink and purple wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Flame Administrator (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Left, Bottom-Right)!"

A monster which resembled a robot clad in red armor emerged from the portal, standing on the Extra Monster Zone.

"As long as Flame Administrator is on my field, all Link Monsters I control gain 800 Attack." Playmaker stated. "Which means its Attack now stands at 2000 points. Then, since I control a Cyberse-type Monster with an Attack different from its original Attack, I can activate the Spell Card Cyberse Cache to draw two cards!"

He did so. Playmaker narrowed his eyes at Bloody Talker. "I activate the Spell Card **Markers' Disaster**! With this card, by targeting one Link Monster I control, until my incoming Standby Phase, Link Monsters which have an equal or less amount of Link Markers than the targeted Monster can't attack! I choose Flame Administrator!"

[Yosh! Good thinking, Playmaker-sama!] Ai cheered. [Since all "Creeper" Link Monsters Bloody Talker has are Link 2 or less, he won't be able to attack next turn!]

Bloody Talker simply shrugged, smirking. "Oh well."

" _He has something to bypass my plan..._ " Playmaker thought, seeing his opponent's carefree words. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw! First, since my opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster, I can activate the Spell Card **Fears of the Star Relics**! Through its effect, I discard Rotten Souls of the Star Relics from my hand to excavate the top five cards of my deck and add one "Star Relics" or "Creeper" card among them to my hand."

[Grrrr, that's not fair...!] Ai pouted. [He ordered us to go first so he can use that Spell Card during his turn!]

"I choose this card!" Bloody Talker stuck his tongue out as he added the card to his hand. "After that, the other excavated cards are shuffled into my deck. Next, I activate Treasure Cards of Adversity, which lets me draw two cards if I control no Monsters while you control a Special Summoned one! I normal summon Creeper Dendrache (ATK: 1350/LV: 1) from my hand!"

The Sauron-like eye on the center of the skull opened in the middle, where Dendrache crawled out and joined the battle with a screech.

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can dump any "Creeper" Monster from my deck!" Bloody Talker stated. "I choose to dump Creeper Spinete-X! Then, since I control a "Creeper" Monster, I can Special Summon Creeper Recepier-V (ATK: 950/LV: 2) from my hand!"

The eye opened up again, this time, Recepier-V emerged from it.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

The skull's mouth actually opened, revealing a Link portal inside it. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Creeper" Monster! I set Creeper Recepier-V in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster screeched as it morphed into a purple twister and entered the portal, causing the Bottom Marker to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come to me, Creeper Quaropsis (ATK: 50/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The Link 1 Monster crawled out of the mouth and joined the battle in the Extra Monster Zone.

"I activate Quaropsis' effect when Link Summoned!" Bloody Talker stated. "I can resurrect a "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard and summon it under Quaropsis' Bottom Link Marker by negating its effects! Revive, Creeper Recepier-V! System Reboot!"

"He has three "Creeper" Monsters..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "Naturally, what comes next is..."

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" the opponent declared on cue. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters. I set Creeper Dendrache and Creeper Quaropsis in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame (ATK: 1850/Link 2: Bottom, Top)!"

The hacker's corrupted angel emerged from the portal with an ear-piercing cry.

"I activate my Blooming Flame's effect!" Bloody Talker went on. "By destroying Recepier-V next to her link, you take 800 damage! Then, since Recepier-V was destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, I can add one "Creeper" Monster from my deck to my hand through his effect, and I choose Axout-C."

Recepier-V exploded in data particles as Blooming Flame released rays of energy from its wing-blades, hitting Playmaker and almost making him lose balance.

 **Playmaker: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"He took first-blood already..." Shoichi muttered. "Typical."

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Bloody Talker chimed. "At this moment, Spinete-X is Special Summoned from my Graveyard under Blooming Flame's marker."

[Nani!? That's all!?] Ai exclaimed, confused just like Playmaker and Shoichi.

"What do you mean?" the hacker raised an eyebrow. "Due to Markers' Disaster, I cannot attack with Link 2 or lower Link Monsters."

[Yeah, but you had Blooming Flame and Recepier-V on your field!] Ai pointed out. [Instead of using Blooming Flame's effect, you could've Link Summoned again and attack!]

Bloody Talker tilted his head. "Oh, that's right! Dummy me!"

"Did he really... make a misplay?" Playmaker wondered in a low tone. "Watashi no turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Markers' Charge, whose effect allows me to draw two cards since there are two Link Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone with the same Link Rating. Then, I normal summon Balancer Lord (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1700/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A humanoid monster clad in white armor, holding a sword and shield, appeared.

"I activate my Lord's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to gain an additional Normal Summon/Set this turn, at the cost of summoning a Cyberse-type at that time." Playmaker stated.

 **Playmaker: LP 3200 - 1000 = 2200**

Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes. " _I see your plan very well, Yusaku-chan..._ "

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" Playmaker cried out as another Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse-type Monsters! I set Balancer Lord and the Link 2 Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into three twisters of white and red wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Excode Talker (Wind/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Left, Right, Top)!"

The Wind variant of Playmakers "code Talker" monsters appeared, swinging its clawed shields in an intimidating manner, standing in the Extra Monster Zone.

"I activate the effect of Excode Talker when Link Summoned!" Playmaker pointed forward. "I can target unused Main Monster Zone you control equal to the number of Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones, and seal them off! Grasp Zone!"

[Which means your remaining two Main Monster Zones are now useless!] Ai shouted triumphantly as Excode Talker unleashed two green-glowing orbs from its hands onto Bloody Talker's field, which then vanished, sealing off the Middle and Left Monster Zone.

"I activate my Continous Trap **Virus' Deletion on the Star Relics**!" Bloody Talker suddenly declared. "I equip it to my Blooming Flame! Now, the equipped Monster's effects can be used during either players' turn, but in exchange, it cannot attack anymore!"

"Nani!" Playmaker gasped.

"What a nice expression you have, Yusaku-chan!" Bloody Talker grinned wide. "Thanks to my Trap, I can use Blooming Flame's effect even during your turn! And I'll do just that! I destroy Spinete-X next to her link and you take 800 damage!"

Much to his shock, Blooming Flame released another shower of beams from its wing-blades, causing him to grunt.

 **Playmaker: LP 2200 - 800 = 1600**

[AGH! We only have 1600 Life Points remaining!] Ai cried out. [And it's only our second turn!]

"Yusaku-chan, if I use Blooming Flame's effect two more times, you lose!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Spinete-X's effect activates since it was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, letting me destroy your only Monster, Excode Talker! Vanish!"

"Not only he deals damage, but destroys the opponent's Monsters too?" Shoichi gasped. "All of this during the opponent's turn!?"

"Trap Card open!" Playmaker interjected. "Shield Handler! When a card or effect which destroys Monsters is activated, by targeting one Link Monster on both our fields, Shield Handler becomes an Equip Card to mine while your's effects are negated! I choose Blooming Flame and Excode Talker for this effect!"

"Even then, Spinete-X's effect will go through!" Bloody Talker pointed out.

"It won't because the Monster equipped to Shield Handler can't be destroyed by card effects!" Playmaker shouted as his Link Monster survived. "Now your Blooming Flame's effects are also negated, which means you can't damage me anymore or use the same combo again!"

"Tch." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. " _That's what you think... hehe_."

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Code-Shield**!" Playmaker announced as Excode Talker's shields became larger and changed color from green to white. "This card can be only equipped to a Cyberse-type Link Monster, and when equipped, I can change the position where a Link Marker points to on the equipped Monster. I choose to move Excode Talker's Top Marker to the Bottom Position!"

"Then, I normal summon **Foal Infra-wings** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand!" Playmaker stated as a horse-like monster with two wings made of glowing codes appeared. "As long as I control Foal Infra-wings, cards in my Spell and Trap Zone cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects! Moreover, all Monsters linked to Excode Talker gain 500 Attack and cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

(Foal: ATK 600 = 1100)

"Moreover, due to Code-Shield, Excode can't be destroyed by battle or a card effect once each turn, and Foal Infra-wings protects my Equip Spell. Battle!" Playmaker shouted. "Excode Talker, attack Blooming Flame! Excode Close!"

"Naive!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Due to the additional effect of Virus' Deletion, the equipped Monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage in attacks involving it!"

"So it became invincible, huh..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "I end my turn with this!"

[With Excode Talker, Code-Shield, and Foal Infra-wings, we also have an invincible formation!] Ai told smugly. [Foal Infra-wings can't be targeted for an attack if it is linked to a Link Monster! Each card protects the other!]

"During your End Phase, Creeper Spinete-X revives through its effect!" Bloody Talker cried out as his Monster returned. "Wagahai no turn! Draw! Your cards can't be destroyed by battle or card effects... very well, I'll just get rid of them in another way! Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

The skull's mouth actually opened again, revealing a Link portal inside it. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more "Creeper" Monsters! I set the Link 2 Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame and Creeper Spinete-X in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine!"

A dark miasma suddenly erupted from the portal, enveloping the area in darkness.

"Playmaker, feel honored to be the first one to see this Monster in action!" Bloody Talker laughed. "The beautiful queen and goddess of the Creepers! Link Summon! Descend, **Creeper Goddess Lees** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

A female monster emerged from the darkness. It was wearing a skirt-like dress colored black with several different gems attached to its end. It had a faint, grey colored skin, two red glowing eyes, elf-like ears, and long purple hair. The monster also had four wings extending from its back made of dark miasma.

 _Hmmm, you finally chose to summon me, Kioku dear._

Lees purred as she smirked.

 _It was about time._

"Well, you're just perfect for this situation, Lees-chan." Bloody Talker smirked back. "I'm honored to have a goddess by my side."

 _My, my, who are you fighting now?_

The goddess asked as she took notice of their opponent.

 _Hmmm, another child involved in the incident, heh? I wonder if I could become this boy's nightmares..._

[Yikes!] Ai shrieked as he returned into the duel disk. [I feel a very murderous intent from that monster...and Bloody Talker as usual.]

"I never saw this Monster before..." Playmaker muttered. "He was keeping it a secret this whole time?"

"Now, returning to our duel." Bloody Talker said. "Since the Monster equipped with Virus' Deletion left the field, this Trap is sent to the Graveyard. Then, I activate Dendrache's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it to revive Spinete-X from the Graveyard! Now, witness the "Creeper" archetype's most powerful Monster in action! I activate Lees's effect, destroying every Monster next to her links! Sweet Execution!"

"This time it destroys _every_ Monster next to its links!?" Shoichi gasped.

Lees giggled in a creepy way as her wings extended into large scythes, cutting Spinete-X into little pieces.

"Then, for every "Creeper" destroyed this way, one card you control is BANISHED!"

Playmaker's eyes shot open upon hearing this. Lees used her scythe wings to pierce Excode Talker's body, getting a cry of pain from the Link Monster before it exploded in data particles.

[No...way...] Ai seemed shocked. He came out the duel disk and started waving his hands around. [Playmaker-sama! What do we do!?]

"Since Excode Talker left the field, Code-Shield and Shield Handler also leave." Bloody Talker pointed out. "Moreover, Foal Infra-wings's Attack returns to normal, and it can be destroyed by card effects. I know activate Spinete-X's effect, choosing your Foal Infra-wings to destroy! Lees, do it!"

The goddess happily did so, leaving Playmaker's field bare.

"Impossible... Yusaku's entire field... in one second gone!" Shoichi exclaimed.

"Yusaku-chan, this is the difference between our strength!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Unlike you, I actually evolved, and I now stand above you! Now, I set one card face-down and Battle! Lees, do your favorite thing and defeat our opponent! Malicious Corruption!"

Lees giggled as she unleashed a beam of dark miasma from her hands, hitting Playmaker and causing him to fall off his D-Board.

"I...activate the effect of Code-Shield in my Graveyard!" Playmaker quickly stated as he extended his arm, activating the Grapple Hook program as a beam of light shot out from his knuckle. The beam connected with D-Board and he dissolved in data just before he could've collapsed on the ground.

He reappeared shortly on his D-Board. "By banishing this Equip Spell from my Graveyard when I would take damage from a direct attack, the damage becomes zero, and I can draw one card!"

"Slippery little..." Bloody Talker grunted. "Trap Card open! Rate-Up Emergency Force! This Trap can be activated during the Battle Phase, and when I do, I can send a Link Monster on my field to the Graveyard to Link Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck which is the same Attribute, Type, and one Link higher than the Monster I sent to the Graveyard!"

"Nani!?" Playmaker gasped, shocked for the second time.

[I never heard of anything like it!] Ai added.

"Open up once again! Watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Bloody Talker announced as a Link portal re-opened. "Using the Link 3 Creeper Goddess Lees, I re-set the Link Markers!"

 _If you're going to get rid of me this quickly, be sure to end it this turn._

Were the goddess's words before she re-entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Hex Welchia Dragon (ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The hacker's first dragon he acquired with Storm Access emerged with a valiant roar.

"This is the end, for real!" Bloody Talker grinned. "My dragon, attack! Data Annihilation!"

"I activate the other effect of Markers' Disaster in my Graveyard!" Playmaker abruptly stated. "By banishing this card and one Link Monster, the damage I would take is reduced by 1000 for every Link Marker the banished Monster has! I banish Flame Administrator, reducing the damage by 2000!"

Hex Welchia released a beam of light from its mouth, striking Playmaker and causing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown back.

 **Playmaker: LP 1600 - 1000 = 600**

[We survived...] Ai sighed deeply.

"Dammit...and here I was trying to keep your Life Points above 1000..." Bloody Talker frowned. "I end my turn! At this moment, Spinete-X revives through his effect!"

"...Before the duel started, you said your reason to fight Revolver is that you have a true goal." Playmaker said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hm? Well, both of us are fighting Hanoi for reasons." Bloody Talker explained. "One: we want to uncover the events that happened ten years ago. Two: we want to take revenge on what Hanoi did to us, defeat them and reveal their identities. Three: we both want to save the person which saved us back then, the one who taught us the three-things-listing habit."

[Well...where's the difference between yours and Playmaker-sama's?] Ai asked.

"Yusaku-chan only thinks about his revenge." Bloody Talker went on. "He doesn't think of anything else. I, on the other hand, am already thinking of what to do once my revenge is over. I want to deepen my friendship with people, further expand my abilities as a duelist and hacker, I want to... become friends with a certain person I met while shopping, and most importantly... I want to find _him_. _My_ Ignis."

"Ketsueki, you can't always be thinking about-"

"You can't always be thinking about the future of past. You also have to be living in the present. Is that what you wanted to say?" Bloody Talker sternly cut him off. The hacker let out a sad chuckle. "Yes, you're right. One has to be living in the present as well. However, by sticking to that old thought, look where you ended up: no friends, all alone on the battlefield. No future, no wishes, no dreams, only revenge. That's why I said you're a pitiable person."

"The one with the better goal is the winner!" Bloody Talker said. "Thus, I'll win and duel Revolver!"

"...I can't have them." Playmaker told. "Friendship, wishes, dream, and future...my life has already ended when the Hanoi Project began. Since then, my life became a living Hell, and my only path to salvation is revenge. After that, there's nothing."

"Idiot..." Bloody Talker whispered.

"Yusaku..." Shoichi's face became sad.

" _It's not like you can't have them, it's more like you don't want them._ " the two thought in unison. " _Maybe...are you scared of having a future because of what happened?_ "

"Boku no turn." Playmaker announced, almost lifelessly. "Draw! I normal summon ROM Cloudia (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/LV: 4) from my hand!"

A sheep-like creature with black fur appeared.

"I activate its effect, letting me return Latency from the Graveyard to my hand!" Playmaker stated. "Then, since it was added to my hand from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Latency to my field! Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!"

Playmaker cried out as a Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is Level 4 or higher Cyberse-type Monster! I set ROM Cloudia in the Link Marker!"

The said Monsters turned into a twister of black wind and entered the portal, causing its marker to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! The Link 1, **Operating Extremist** (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Top)!"

A humanoid monster that appeared to be sitting in a throne-like machine, several wires attached to its hips and arms, covered in blue armor and a black visor, with data continuously flashing on it, emerged from the portal.

"Operating Extremist's effect!" Playmaker pointed forward. "By banishing a Cyberse-type Monster from my Graveyard which has a Level, I can return a banished Monster to my Graveyard and draw one card! I banish Balancer Lord, return Excode Talker, and draw one! Then, since Balancer Lord was banished, I can Special Summon Cyberse Wizard (ATK: 1800/LV: 4) from my hand!"

"He has three Monsters..." Bloody Talker growled. "Just perfect..."

[Yosh! Here's where I come into rescue!] Ai declared. [The wind around here isn't too much, so allow the great me to adjust that! Cyberse! Release the Data material!]

Following his words, more and more Data Wind was released from the duel disk, creating a giant tornado around Playmaker, who steadied his D-Board in the middle of it.

"Skill activated: STORM ACCESS!" he declared as the lines of his avatar's body started glowing again. The outline of a card formed in front of his extended right arm which he grabbed.

Playmaker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand.

[SEIZE THE WIND PLAYMAKER!] Ai shouted.

A dark silhouette of a humanoid knight-like monster rose from the bottom of the tornado as it braced its arms. Its eyes flashed red, the tornado immediately vanishing and Playmaker landed back on the stream of Data Storm, following Bloody Talker.

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters! I set Latency, Cyberse Wizard, and Operating Extremist in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Transcode Talker (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom)!"

The monster that appeared was similar to the other "code Talkers", but it had a lot of orange armor covering its body, orange lines across its skin, and it chose a gun as its weapon.

"Since Latency which was Special Summoned through its effect was used as Link Material, I can draw one card!" Playmaker explained as he drew. "Then, I activate Transcode Talker's effect! I can Special Summon one Link 3 or lower Cyberse-type Link Monster from my Graveyard to a zone Transcode points to! I choose Excode Talker under its Bottom Marker! Trans Fault!"

The Wind-"code Talker" returned to the field with a battle cry.

"Due to Excode, all Monsters next to its link markers gain 500 Attack and cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects." Playmaker reminded. "Moreover, if Transcode is co-linked, it and the Monsters it's co-linked with gain 500 Attack and cannot be targeted by the opponent's card effects!"

(Excode: ATK 2800; Transcode: ATK 2300 = 3300)

"What an annoying combination..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Now I can't use Hex Welchia's effect to destroy any of Playmaker's Monsters, also Virus' Deletion on the Star Relics' other effect in my Graveyard can't be used...moreover, Transcode has more Attack than my dragon...!"

"I activate the Spell Card **Triple Markers' Master** , whose effect lets me destroy one Monster in your Main Monster Zone for every Link 3 Monster I control, and I choose to get rid of Creeper Spinete-X! Battle!" Playmaker declared. "Transcode Talker, attack Hex Welchia Dragon! Transcode Finish!"

Pointing its gun at the target, Transcode fired a beam of light which pierced the dragon's body, destroying it.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"Even then..." Bloody Talker grinned. "If you attack with Excode, you can't end the duel, and if you do attack, I'd have less than 1000 Life Points, meaning I can use Storm Access during my next turn! You lose, and I win!"

"No, the true winner of this duel is me!" Playmaker shouted. "I activate the effect of **Power Charger** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 4) in my hand! By discarding it and targeting Excode, the latter gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase!"

[Now Excode Talker has 3800 Attack!] Ai cheered. [Enough to defeat you!]

"Battle!" Playmaker spoke. "Excode Talker attacks you directly! Excode Close!"

"Damn you...! Trap Card activate!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics! Through its effect, I can Special Summon one "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard! I choose the one and only Creeper Goddess Lees!"

"I activate the other effect of Power Charger!" Playmaker interjected. "If during the turn I activate its first effect the opponent activates a Trap Card, by banishing Power Charger and Foal Infra-wings from the Graveyard, the activation of your Trap Card is negated and destroyed! And since Foal Infra-wings was banished, I can draw one card!"

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth hard as Excode Talker got closer and closer.

"PLAAAYYYMAKEEEEEER!" he cried out as Excode Talker used its claws to slash his body, causing Bloody Talker to fall off his D-Board and fall to the ground.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3700 - 3800 = 0**

 **Winner: Playmaker!**

The monsters vanished once the duel was over, and Playmaker landed next to his defeated opponent.

"I guess...your goal was better than mine..." Bloody Talker muttered as he stood up in a sitting position. "You won...Revolver's all yours to duel. But don't you dare lose then, understood?"

Playmaker nodded. "Of course. Also, Ketsueki...thank you."

"Eh? Why?"

"I think...your words did wager me a little." Playmaker said, however, any emotion was covered by his usual stoic expression. "Maybe...I should start thinking about my future and such."

"Yusaku...!" Shoichi smiled wide.

"Glad to help." Bloody Talker closed an eye and smiled.

With that said, Playmaker immediately turned to leave, maybe in embarrassment. Ai was waving his hand as a goodbye sign, and they logged out.

 _You're a very bad person, Kioku dear._

The voice of Lees said.

 _You weren't even dueling seriously._

"I know, I know..." Bloody Talker chuckled. "However... everything is according to plan... hehehehe..."

* * *

 **This chapter takes place at the end of the "Kusanagi Report" episode. I made Kioku and Yusaku duel to decide who will duel Revolver at the end, at it seems Yusaku won... but everything is according to Kioku's plan, what does he mean? Well, you're going to find out soon enough.**

 **I also took this time to reveal the "Creeper" archetype's boss, Creeper Goddess Lees, which combined with the other Creepers can become a deadly weapon.**

 **In the duel, Yusaku uses Storm Access and obtains Transcode Talker, the same Monster he obtains during his Speed Duel against Revolver before the final duel of the season... can you readers guess why?**

 **Onto Season 2 matters!**

 **I'm a little interested in Bohman's deck. Depending on what Attribute your opponent controls, your Link Monsters can attack directly... it will be fun when I'm going to write a duel using Bohman.**

 **I have to say, seeing a Ritual Summon from... a VERY long time was very refreshing. The new Code Talker and Cyberse Magician were cool to see together.**

 **The thing that shocked me about Bohman is that he didn't even remember attacking Jin, which MUST means he was being controlled. I don't really know if he and Haru are brothers, I mean, Bohman might have been controlled, but he did remember Haru, so maybe I'm wrong.**

 **It seems the group Bohman and Haru are part of has a star as their logo, which could explain why in the Opening (or Ending, I don't remember) Bohman and Haru were shown with all the stars and such.**

 **Soulburner's appearance was cool, the thunders and flames did turn up the heat when he entered. His** **deck and the Reincarnation Link Summon are interesting ideas. Also, I really like the relationship between him and Flame. They're much cuter than Playmaker and Ai!**

 **Bit and Boot's deck... I think it depended a little too much on Judgment Arrows, but it wasn't that bad. Also, the evil group seems to use Cyberse in order to destroy Cyberse, just like Flame pointed out the ones to destroy their World were Cyberse-type users.**

 **I can't wait for more!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Kioku (Bloody Talker):**

 **\- Fears of the Star Relics**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Activate only when your opponent controls a Special Summoned Monster. Discard one "Star Legacy" card from your hand: Excavate the top 5 cards of your deck, and add one "Star Legacy" or "Creeper" card among them to your hand. After that, shuffle the other cards into your deck._

 **\- Virus' Deletion on the Star Relics**

 _Continous Trap_

 _Target one "Creeper" Link Monster you control: Equip this card to it. The equipped Monster's effects become Quick Effects. You take no battle damage involving attacks involving it, it cannot be destroyed by battle, but it cannot attack. When the equipped Monster leaves the field, send this card to the GY. Banish this card and another "Star Relics" card from your GY: Destroy one attacking Monster._

 **\- Creeper Goddess Lees** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)

 _2 or more "Creeper" Monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can destroy all Monsters this card points to, then, if you destroyed a "Creeper" Monster this way (min. 1), target cards your opponent controls up to the number of destroyed "Creeper" Monsters: Banish them. When this card is destroyed (by battle or a card effect) and sent to the GY: During that turn's End Phase, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect once per turn._

\- Trivia: this card is a corrupted and evolved form of "Lees the Star Chalice Fairy".

 **Yusaku (Playmaker):**

 **-** **Markers' Disaster**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target one Link Monster you control: Until your incoming Standby Phase, Link Monsters which have an equal or less Link Rating can't attack. When you would take one instance of damage, by banishing this card and one Link Monster from your GY, you can reduce the damage by 1000 for every Link Marker the banished Link Monster has._

 **-** **Code-Shield**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Cyberse Link Monster. When equipped, you can change the zone where a Link Marker of the equipped monster points to. The equipped Monster can't be destroyed (by battle or a card effect) once each turn. When you're attacked directly, you can banish this card from your GY and change the damage you would take to 0. Then, draw one card._

\- Trivia: This card is similar to Encode Talker's shield.

 **\- Foal Infra-wings** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)

 _Cards in your Spell/Trap Zone cannot be destroyed by the opponent's card effects. If this card is linked with a Link Monster, your opponent cannot target this card for attacks. If this card is banished from your GY, you can draw one card._

 **\- Operating Extremist** (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Top)

 _1 Level 4 or higher Cyberse-type Monster_

 _Once per turn, you can banish one Cyberse-type Monster from your GY which has a Level to target one of your banished Monsters: Return it to the GY and draw one card. If this card is co-linked, it cannot be targeted for attacks or by the opponent's card effects._

 **\- Triple Markers' Master**

 _Spell Card_

 _Destroy one Monster in your opponent's Main Monster Zone for every Link 3 Monster you control. You can only activate one "Triple Markers' Master" per turn. Banish this card and one Link 3 Monster from your GY: Draw one card._

 **\- Power Charger** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

 _(Quick Effect): Discard this card from your hand and target one "code Talker" Monster on the field; It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If your opponent activates a Trap Card during the turn you activated this card's first effect, you can banish this card and another Cyberse-type Monster from your GY to negate that Trap's activation and destroy it._


	11. Doorway to the Abyss

**Hi, and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to _mekyaku_** **'s review:**

 **\- The reason why I changed Queen's appearance is that...well...she's a mother of an eighteen-year-old daughter. Let's say Cyndy was born when Queen was 20. Queen would be 38 in the present, and being as young as she was in canon wouldn't...really make sense, I guess. She would look too young for a 38 years old woman. That's my opinion. The deck Nova used was focused on the 'Galaxy' and 'Photon' archetypes, that's why I didn't have him use Cipher Projection. But I might have him use a 'Galaxy' and 'Cipher' deck in season 2, who knows. I haven't thought about it too much yet. The deck without Numbers is kinda limited, true. I don't think I'm going to add somebody using a pure "Red Dragon Archfiend" deck because I have other decks in mind I want to use in season 2.**

 **I** **n response to _Tiny Pink Kitten_** **'s review:**

 **\- I'll consider the data anchor idea, thanks for pointing it out. I already have one-shot ideas with Kioku and other characters, but you'll have to wait for this season 1 to end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a Ryoken looking over Starlight Road with his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. 'Ryoken' was written above him in white and purple, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Emma' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started running forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off different Knights of Hanoi. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting Cynthia.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed a shadowed person looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while a giant shadowed monster stood behind the other person.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table while Ryoken placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Emma, and Akira were sitting at another table. Emma was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Emma. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 11:**

 **Doorway to the Abyss**

* * *

 _In real world: SOL Technology..._

The doors to SOL's security H.Q. opened as Kitamura made his way in, smiling widely. Finally, the Goddess of luck was smiling upon him! Everything is according to plan, SOL will promote him!

"Kitamura-taichou!" A female employee shouted. "Something came up!"

"What is it? Please, feel free to tell me everything." Kitamura said. No matter what, his day can't be ruined!

"The A.I. duel squads are vanishing one after another!"

"...Eh...? W-What!?" Kitamura gasped. "The sensors must be malfunctioning, right!?"

"There are no malfunctions." The voice of Cyndy told, walking up to him, staring at the hologram-sphere which showed A.I. duelists vanishing. "The squads are being deleted."

"M-My career is being deleted!?" Kitamura cried out.

"All of our A.I. duelists are vanishing from Link VRAINS!" Another employee exclaimed.

"Q-Quick! Expel all normal duelists inside the servers!" Kitamura ordered.

"We can't! We lost control over Link VRAINS!"

"My promotion...is going away..." Kitamura sobbed as he fell to his knees. His eyes widen, and he shot up. "That's right! I still have an option! Masayoshi Cyndy, you-!"

Kitamura turned to her, however, Cyndy wasn't there.

"W-What!? Where did Masayoshi go at a time like this!?"

"She's going to Link VRAINS, sir!" An employee explained. "She said she's going to analyze the situation close up. We already sent a message to Queen telling her about this."

Kitamura's face paled. "No...th-the higher-ups..." he muttered, falling to his knees again. "They know about this problem...my promotion...GONE!"

Cyndy narrowed her eyes as she walked down the corridors.

" _The A.I. squads weren't vanishing because Hanoi was defeating them in duels._ " she thought. " _Moreover, Hanoi wasn't involved in this problem because no knights were detected in Link VRAINS since this morning. So, something else is causing this problem. But what...?_ "

Cyndy suddenly halted. She quickly took hold of her phone, calling the H.Q.. Now, she could just turn around and walk back, but she didn't want to waste precious time in listening to Kitamura's comment and sobs.

The moment somebody picked up, she asked. "What are the least patrolled areas in Link VRAINS?"

[T-The back area of Link VRAINS was last patrolled this morning. The other areas are under patrol the moment we speak. That only leaves the sewer area-]

"Understood." Cyndy nodded. "I will go to the sewer area. Contact my mother and Kitamura about this change in plans. If anything comes up, I will contact you again."

[Of course.]

"I can't believe it." she whispered. "Of course it would be the sewers. Hanoi must be hiding and pulling the strings from there...!"

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Hanoi H.Q..._

"The die has been cast..."

Were Revolver's words as he and Spectre stared down at five coffins, each containing defeated Hanoi Lieutenants. Faust, Baira, Dr. Genome, Deirdre, and Andal.

"Losing these five is a serious blow. I lost them... because I was too focused on Playmaker... and Bloody Talker."

An emotion of sadness and anger pierced Revolver's heart like a dagger, but his avatar's face didn't wager.

"I have no time for sentimentality." he told Spectre, but more importantly, himself. "These five became the foundation to fulfill our plan."

"Yes, Revolver-sama." Spectre concurred with a nod. "But we still don't know Playmaker or Bloody Talker's identities. Is that fine with you? Once we begin our final operation, we can't turn back."

"This plan must succeed, even if it costs me my life." Revolver calmly and sternly said. "I'll eliminate anyone who interferes, no matter who! That includes SOL Technology, Go Onizuka, Blue Angel, Bloody Talker, and Playmaker. No-one will stop me."

"If that's the case, I'll aid you to the very end, Revolver-sama." Spectre said with a slight bow of respect. "I will not let anyone defeat us."

Revolver stayed silent before he looked at Spectre in the eyes.

"Very well. In that case, you're allowed to duel anybody who interferes. That includes Bloody Talker and Playmaker."

Spectre's eyes slightly widened at these words. "Revolver-sama... I thought you wanted to defeat them personally."

"That was the case... before we suffered continuous losses." Revolver explained as he stared at the dead corpses of the Lieutenants. "We arrived at a stage where I cannot let my wants get in the way. We have to win, no matter what."

A wide smile came to Spectre's face. "I understand. As you wish, I will deal with Bloody Talker and Playmaker if our paths cross. I will do anything I can to make you happy, Revolver-sama, and to accomplish Dr. Kogami's plans."

The smile on Spectre's face widens, taking the form of a scary grin.

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: City Area (server set at night)..._

"Where is he? Doesn't he know it's rude to make a lady wait?"

Ghost Girl sighed in irritation as she looked from left to right in search of Bloody Talker with whom she had a special appointment. In Akira's opinion, something is happening when nothing seems to be happening, the Knights of Hanoi working behind the scenes. Obviously, as Akira and SOL's special hunter, it's her job to find intel about this.

Although, they won't be getting it free, but that's another matter.

Ghost Girl thought it would be a good idea to go with somebody who could become a good distraction if she'd be cornered, and the first thing that crossed her mind was Bloody Talker. Like, C'mon, he and Playmaker are Hanoi's main enemies. It's obvious they would come in handy if needed.

The alluring treasure hunter checked her duel disk, seeing Bloody Talker made her wait for over five minutes past their appointment time. She sighed as she decided to do something useful instead of waiting.

"Now, let's analyze the situation..." Ghost Girl told herself, narrowing her eyes at Link VRAINS's City Area below the skyscraper she stood on. "...Everything seems normal, no abnormalities in sight, which means my target is invisible to naked eye. Good thing a cyber treasure hunter has various tools for situations like these."

She started pressing buttons on her duel disk, activating a special program. A sphere made of greenish yellow light emerged from her duel disk.

"Everyone, tell me if you find something." Ghost Girl told the sphere. She smiled warmly and chuckled. "Now, away you go!"

The sphere exploded in numerous light particles, flying away in the night sky like fireflies.

"Whoa...! That's a nice light-show you got there, Ghost Girl."

The voice of Bloody Talker gasped in amazement behind her. She knew he logged in near her from seconds ago because she had her other program activated, the one that let her know if an avatar was getting closer to her. Ghost Girl used that one to find Bloody Talker the first time they made a mission-appointment.

"You're late." Ghost Girl scolded the hacker.

"I'm sorry." Bloody Talker said in embarrassment. He walked up beside her. "I had to finish some homework and a math problem wasn't letting me go. It was very complex and it took like ten minutes to solve."

"I hope it won't happen again." Ghost Girl shot him a glare.

"Of course not!" the hacker shook his head. "But I never expected you to contact me, Ghost Girl. The last time we went on a mission, you said that was the first and last time I'm going to team-up with you."

"True." Ghost Girl nodded. "I was mad at you because you told me there weren't a large group of Hanoi goons in that base, therefore I didn't bring my usual deck since it was more a spy mission than an infiltration one. Well, since I won my duel against Deirdre, I let you off the hook. In fact, I said 'maybe we could do this again in the future', remember?"

"Ah, yeah, now I remember." Bloody Talker nodded.

"Hey, hey, now that the greetings are over, how's my Pixiel doing?" Ghost Girl asked.

On cue, Pixiel materialized in the air and waved one of her wires at her foster holder.

"The Altergeist in Love, heh?" Ghost Girl giggled. "You've earned quite an interesting name, Pixiel."

The Duel Monster giggled herself. That's when Protron appeared, happily floating around the treasure hunter.

"And here's the lucky one." Ghost Girl laughed as she patted Protron. "I hope you're being a good knight in shining armor for the little Pixiel over here, right?"

The Duel Monster nodded immediately, causing her to laugh again.

"This brings back good memories of our first mission." Bloody Talker commented.

"Yeah." Ghost Girl said as she checked her duel disk. "Oh! They found something!"

"Really!? What-!"

Before Bloody Talker could finish, a sharp pain stabbed through his head like a knife, causing him to gasp. He almost fell off the roof if it wasn't for Ghost Girl reflexes in grabbing him by the arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"...I...don't know." Bloody Talker shook his head, the pain gone. "From morning, this strange feeling keeps stabbing my head. This is the first time that it actually hurt..."

"Are you sure you want to continue the mission in this state?"

"Of course!" Bloody Talker smirked. "I won't let this get in my way."

Ghost Girl nodded. "If that's the case, follow me!"

The two jumped down, their D-Boards materializing under their feet. The two rode on the Data Storm while Pixiel and Protron followed them. After a minute or so, they arrived at their destination, finding two familiar faces staring at Ghost Girl's light particles.

Bloody Talker was the first to talk. "How nice to see you here, Playmaker, Ai!"

Indeed, Playmaker turned around after hearing his name, Ai out of the duel disk as well.

[Oh, you two again!] Ai exclaimed. [Ghost Girl! And Bloody Talker too!?]

The two jumped down, landing next to them.

"That's not a nice greeting." Ghost Girl told the A.I. "I could say the same thing to you."

"Why are you here?" Playmaker asked.

"I received a tip that something's happening in Link VRAINS." Ghost Girl explained. "And I invited Bloody Talker to tag along."

"A tip?" Playmaker questioned.

"If you're here...I guess that tip wasn't wrong Ghost Girl." Bloody Talker said.

The treasure hunter nodded. "Yeah." that's when her duel disk beeped red. "Oh, what's this? Somebody else is joining us, guys."

[EH!? Who!?] Ai asked.

"If Hanoi is behind it, finding you here is no surprise." a new voice said. The four looked up, seeing Cynthia jump down her D-Board and land next to them.

[It's lady-big-breasts!] Ai shouted.

"If you call me one more time lady-big-breasts, you won't live one second." Cynthia hissed at him. "I guess you're here because of Hanoi-matters?"

They nodded.

"If SOL's secret agent is also here, we're obviously on good tracks." Ghost Girl said.

"This place is the only entrance to Link VRAINS sewer area." Cynthia pointed out. "It seems I was right in thinking Hanoi's plotting stuff down there..."

"Up ahead is dangerous." Playmaker told. "You should log out."

"Not if you're planning on stealing my treasure." Ghost Girl chimed as she walked up to the spot her guides gathered. She pressed a button on her duel disk, a portal opening in front of her. "They say the greater the danger, the greater the rewards. Bloody, let's go."

With that, she jumped in, her fireflies following her.

"See you guys!" Bloody Talker chuckled as he did the same.

"I guess there's no other option but to go." Cynthia sighed as she jumped in.

[Okay, now let's stay here and let them investigate.] Ai said.

"Their and my objectives are different. We're going." Playmaker explained as followed them in the portal which closed after him.

The five found themselves in a sewer-like area, glowing data flowing beside their path, illuminating everything.

"I didn't know Link VRAINS had a sewer area." Playmaker pointed out.

"It's here for unnecessary data." Cynthia explained. "These data you see flowing go to one exact point, a data processing plant, where all other data is deleted from Link VRAINS. These sewers run below all the city's perimeters."

"You're well informed. Not bad, Cynthia-senpai!" Bloody Talker commented. "You're part of SOL Tech, so I guess that explains it."

"Don't have to call me Senpai." Cynthia scolded.

[Hey, Playmaker-sama, ask Bloody Talker about that strange feeling.] Ai said.

"I was just about to." Playmaker glanced at the hacker. "Bloody Talker, have you felt a... strange feeling at random moments of the day."

"...You too?" Bloody Talker's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I did."

"Is this strange feeling connected to Hanoi in some way...?" Playmaker wondered aloud.

The five stopped in their tracks, seeing their path dividing into three ways.

[What do we do now?] Ai questioned. [We go as a group in every direction once at a time?]

"That would take too much time..." Cynthia said.

Unknown to them, Ghost Girl checked her duel disk. " _The fireflies went right..._ " she thought. " _In that case, I have to de-route everyone to the center and left. As much as fun it is to work with Bloody, the treasure a cyber hunter finds is theirs alone if no-one knows about it._ "

"We have to split apart." Ghost Girl spoke up. "However, which way is the question at hand."

[I know!] Ai shouted. [Let's decide it with a game!]

"Good idea!" Ghost Girl clapped her hands. "That's why you're Playmaker's A.I.!"

[Um, I like receiving praise, but I have a name. It's Ai.]

"What a cute name." Ghost Girl said. "Ai because you're an A.I.?"

[T-That's too simple of a reason!] Ai waved his hands about, causing Bloody Talker to laugh at the comedy, while Playmaker and Cynthia only raised an eyebrow each.

"What about this..." Ghost Girl extracted a deck from a holder attached to her leg. "How about whoever draws the lovelier card from my deck gets to choose everybody else's paths?"

[Whoa, fine!] Ai puffed his chest out. [I'm super confident in my drawing skills! But, um... are you going to cheat?]

"Don't be silly!" Ghost Girl seemed hurt. "What's the point in doing that anyway?"

She then proceeded to shuffle the cards between her fingers, Playmaker and Cynthia staring at her, while Bloody Talker's eyes flashed in amazement how she handled them.

"Here you go."

Ghost Girl extended her hand forward, her shuffled deck in hand.

[Okay! Here I go!] Ai said with a dramatic pose. [My right arm in yearning to draw. It whispers to me it wants a card. Your deck will respond to this thirst, feeling, and desire! This is my special destiny dra-!]

"Draw!" Bloody Talker shouted over Ai, drawing a card from the deck before him.

[H-H-HEY! I was just about to draw!] Ai fumed in anger. [You ruined my moment!]

"Your long boasting was useless." Bloody Talker told, showing the card. "I drew Fake Trap. This is no cute."

[Well, you drew instead of me!] Ai pointed out. [It's obvious _you_ got the bad card and not me!]

"Let's get this over with." Cynthia sighed, drawing her card, revealing Worm Ugly.

Playmaker did the same thing, drawing Plague Wolf.

[My turn!] Ai exclaimed happily, cracking his knuckles. [DRAW!]

He stared at it for seconds, before revealing Clown Zombie.

"Oh dear! You guys aren't lucky at all!" Ghost Girl giggled as she placed all the cards away. "All of you failed! Your results are so bad I don't even have to draw! Since I'm the winner, I get to decide. Let's see... Playmaker, you go to the center, while Cynthia and Bloody go down the left path. The right one is mine. Bye bye!"

With a wave of her hand, Ghost Girl ran off the right path.

[Man, I can't believe I drew such a bad card!] Ai whined.

"The deck was full of bad cards, idiot." Cynthia facepalmed.

[E-EH!?] Ai gasped. [She cheated!?]

"I mean, you guys dueled Ghost Girl once, yes?" Bloody Talker asked. "Didn't you notice she uses the newest type of duel disk? That model doesn't use physical cards, but Ghost Girl stated those cards made part of her deck. Moreover, who in the sweet name of God uses Fake Trap or any of those other cards?"

"She tricked you using the simplest trick." Playmaker said.

[I can't believe it...] Ai whispered shocked.

"However, that doesn't make a difference when running into danger." Playmaker pointed out. "Our objective is to find the cause of the abnormalities. I don't care about any treasure."

"Agreed." Cynthia nodded. "Now, Bloody Talker won't come with me."

"Eh!?" the hacker cried out. "Why!?"

"Cynthia, you two should go together." Playmaker suggested. "I can handle myself alone. You two together won't be exposed to danger as much if together."

"Are you stating I'm weak or something?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Playmaker shook his head. "I don't what you two to possibly die at Hanoi's hands alone."

"Hey, you guys," Bloody Talker spoke up. "I have-"

"Fine." Cynthia eventually said, cutting off the hacker and making him puff his cheeks. "We're all fighting for the same goal, so I guess I can team-up this once. Let's get moving."

[Ciao!] Ai waved his hand as Playmaker walked down the center path, while Cynthia and Bloody Talker the left one.

"It's ironic how from enemies we became comrades." Bloody Talker abruptly told after some minutes of silence. "I mean, you were ordered to defeat me by Akira when Blue Angel was infected by Hanoi's virus, and now we're working together. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Cynthia nodded. "However, this moment of peace between us may not last. SOL could order me to defeat you again someday."

"Well, I'm most certainly waiting for that moment." Bloody Talker smirked. "Dueling you was very exciting."

The two continued to walk in silence, their footsteps and the flowing water of data making the only sounds. However... several spikes belonging to a monster emerged from the water and quickly dived back down.

"Cynthia-senpai..." Bloody Talker whispered.

"I saw it too." Cynthia said, the two continuing walking. "If it doesn't attack us first, we won't do as well. Maybe... it's docile?"

"Let's hope..." Bloody Talker nodded. "Maybe it's just analyzing us...? Do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea." Cynthia responded. "There was no data in SOL's files saying about a monster in the sewers..."

The strange monster didn't reappear again, prompting the two to feel at ease again.

"Oh! A dead end."

True to Bloody Talker's words, the two arrived at a large black wall and nothing else.

"No... this isn't a dead end." Cynthia crouched down beside the water. "This stream doesn't stop flowing. Moreover, it's going towards the direction we came from, which means there must be a source somewhere from where it comes. If you look closely enough, you can see water coming from underneath the wall."

"Wow! Cynthia-senpai, you're amazing!" Bloody Talker commented.

She shot him a glare. "We can't dive since there's that monster in the water..."

"Which means we need to destroy the wall." Bloody Talker finished for her. He extended his hand forward, his scythe materializing in it. The scythe's blade started glowing purple as the hacker slashed the wall, creating a giant cut in it. He did this again and again until creating a passage.

"Good work." Cynthia praised as the two entered after the hacker's scythe vanished.

"Thank you, Cynth-!" Bloody Talker tried to thank her, but the same sharp pain stabbed through his head like a knife, this time causing him to fall to one knee from the pain.

"Oi, are you alright!?" Cynthia called out.

"S-Somewhat..." Bloody Talker admitted as he stood up, the pain slowly fading.

"Is this that feeling Playmaker was talking about?" Cynthia assumed.

The hacker nodded. "Yeah... I'm okay though. We can continue."

Cynthia didn't seem certain but agreed. They walked through the created entrance and into a giant room with several tubes against the walls, each containing some sort of being submerged in water and unconscious. The room was lit up by the light emitting from inside each tube, and the two were standing on a glass platform under which the water of data continued to flow.

"What...is this place..." Cynthia whispered in confusion. "This surely wasn't in SOL's data...I better investigate."

She tapped something on her duel disk, activating a camera program, taking pictures of everything in the room.

"Done. Now I just need more information about this place. Where's a mainframe computer-"

Cynthia bumped into Bloody Talker, who froze in the middle of the room.

"Hey, what's wrong." the SOL agent shook him by the shoulder.

"I can hear their voices..." Bloody Talker whispered, walking up to a tube. He placed his hand on it, the being's eyes which was inside it flashed faintly.

 _...I want to help others..._

The voice of the being said inside Bloody Talker's head through Link Sense. He walked forward, placing his hand on another tube.

 _...I didn't do anything wrong to be enslaved..._

Bloody Talker continued.

 _...I just want to be free..._

 _...I want to fight alongside a noble holder..._

 _...Somebody...please...help me..._

"Oi, Bloody Talker." Cynthia tried to get his attention but in vain. The hacker heard all the being's voices until walking up to the largest tube in the room. This one contained a large dragon-like monster.

Bloody Talker placed his hand on the glass, hearing its voice.

 _...I want to destroy everything...I...I...want to be loved by somebody..._

"Yes...me too..." the hacker whispered, placing his forehead against the glass. "It hurts not being able to do that, right...?"

He could hear a faint growl of agreement. Bloody Talker grinned wide as he stepped back, moving his eyes across the room.

"I will help you." Bloody Talker shouted, addressing each being. "My name is Bloody Talker! I will save you all, at one cost: fight by my side and all your pleads are going to be answered by me!"

Every being's eyes started glowing brightly, causing the hacker to laugh. He gestured to the dragon's tube where a mainframe computer was. Pixiel materialized again as she connected her wires to the computer, starting a download.

"W-Wait!" Cynthia gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"It's obvious!" Bloody Talker chuckled, gesturing to all the tubes. "I'm setting them free! You can't hear their voices, can you? But I can, and I'm hearing pleads of sadness and anger coming from them. I understand them because I feel the same way as them!"

"I'm very sorry, dear Bloody Talker, but I can't let you have them." a new voice complained.

The two spun around, seeing Orion standing by the opening with his arms behind his back and his usual mocking smile.

"You..." Bloody Talker growled.

"Yes, it's me." Orion spread his arms in a welcoming manner. "Happy to see me?"

"We all know the answer to that, Hanoi." Cynthia snorted. "So you and your group were plotting something behind the scenes after all."

"Exactly, SOL's special agent, Masayoshi Cyndy." Orion said, earning a glare from her. "I was entrusted with patrolling the sewers, and it seems I caught two pests trying to bother Hanoi's plans."

"What were your plans with these monsters." Bloody Talker asked.

"These monsters are Duel Monsters, specifically, Cyberse monsters." Orion explained. "We found them hiding inside the network, trying to escape from us. Although, that didn't end well, and as you can see, they were captured. Hanoi planned on drawing data from them in order to find clues about the Cyberse World, but all in vain. The only purpose they serve now is to feed our plan's next step."

"Feed?" Cynthia parroted. "What do you mean?"

"When you'll see a giant tower gathering data, you'll know." Orion smirked. "Not like you'll survive until then. Now then...you're in two against me alone, so I better call for a friend, right?"

Orion snapped his fingers, and in the middle of the room, a giant figure emerged from the water, shattering the glass with its entrance. The figure was the same which Cynthia and Bloody Talker saw earlier with the spikes on its back. It was a tall, humanoid, lizard monster with spikes extending from its back, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask-object was attached to its face, its red eyes and accents over its body glowed brightly.

"This...is the thing we saw earlier...!" Cynthia gasped as she took a step back.

"This is a monster made entirely of data." Orion explained. "However, it wasn't Hanoi to create it. Since the amount of data inside the sewers increased abruptly these last weeks, that excess of data had to gather somewhere, right? That's where this monster was created, all that useless data merged together and formed this being."

The data monster roared in a menacing manner.

"There are two such monsters in the sewers." Orion continued. "This one attacked me one day, and I thought 'hey, why not use this to my advantage' and I implanted a program into its brain which lets me freely control it."

Cynthia slowly moved her hand towards her duel disk, but Orion saw this.

"It's useless, dear Cyndy." he interrupted. "Once you entered this room, you lost all connection with the outside world. You can't call SOL to back you up."

"Damn it..." Cynthia gritted her teeth. "In that case, all we have to do is defeat you!"

"Yes, but don't forget about my friend over here." Orion waved his hand at the data giant. "Attack and kill both of them. Now."

The monster roared again, marching forward. Bloody Talker summoned his scythe again.

"I'll hold it off." the hacker said. "In the meantime, you defeat Orion, Cynthia-senpai."

"Got it." Cynthia nodded. The two ran forward, Cynthia jumped over the data giant with a series of graceful maneuvers, while Bloody Talker leaped on it and stood on its shoulders.

"Let's play." Bloody Talker grinned, swinging its scythe into the monster's back, earning a roar of pain. The data giant tried to catch him, but the hacker quickly jumped back with his scythe and landed behind Pixiel.

"Continue the download." he told her. "Under any cost, I want all of them saved."

Pixiel nodded, continuing her work.

"You want to be the first one to fall at my hands?" Orion inquired. "Be my guest."

"We'll see who's going to fall, Hanoi." Cynthia remarked.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted at the same time.

 **Orion: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Cynthia: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I go first!" Cynthia declared as she swiped her hand to the side, making five cards appear. "I normal summon Cyber Dragon Drei (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)!"

A machine which resembled a long-bodied dragon with yellow highlights appeared.

"The effect of Drei activates upon Normal Summon, but I chain the effect of Cyber Dragon Vier from my hand!" Cynthia stated. "Since a "Cyber Dragon" has been Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Vier from my hand (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)!"

A monster which resembled Cyber Dragon Drei but with purple highlights appeared.

"Drei can be treated as "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or Graveyard." Cynthia explained. "That's why I was able to activate this effect. Now, Drei's effect resolves, making the Levels of all "Cyber Dragons" I control five. Cyber Dragon Vier can be also treated as "Cyber Dragon" while on the field and Graveyard, so both my monsters become Level five!"

(Drei: LV 4 = 5; Vier: LV 4 = 5)

"Using the Level five Drei and Vier, I build my Overlay Network!" Cynthia shouted as her two monsters entered a galaxy-like portal. "Dragon with knowledge of the vast cosmos, guide me to victory! Xyz Summon! Show yourself, Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Nova (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/RK: 5)!"

A serpentine machine dragon with two wings and a core attached to its body emerged from the portal.

"An Xyz Summon!" Orion whistled. "So you can use Link, Fusion, and Xyz Summon? Not bad, dear Cyndy."

"Call me that one more time and I swear your head won't be attached to your body anymore." Cynthia snapped. "Next, using the Rank five Cyber Dragon Nova as an Xyz Material, I rebuild my Overlay Network!"

Following her words, Cyber Dragon Nova re-entered the galaxy portal.

"Dragon blessed with eternal knowledge, guide mankind above and beyond infinity together with your power!" Cynthia chanted. "Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity (Light/Machine/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/RK: 6)!"

An Xyz Monster which somewhat resembled Cyber Dragon Nova, but with dark armor plates attached to its body emerged from the portal with a loud roar.

"Whoa, not bad, Cynthia-senpai!" Bloody Talker shouted while he dodged an attack from the data giant.

"Infinity gains 200 Attack for every Overlay Unit attached to it." Cynthia stated. "There are three attached to it, so Infinity gains 600 Attack (ATK: 2100 = 2700). I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn!" Orion announced. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Clustar Cancro (ATK: 1500/LV: 4)!"

The monster which resembled a crab with galaxy-patterned skin and golden exoskeleton appeared.

"I activate its Monster Effect!" Orion stated as the crab's skin started glowing brighter. "Once per turn, I can special summon a "Clustar" monster from my hand!"

"Not on my watch!" Cynthia interrupted. "I activate Infinity's Quick Effect! Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated, by detaching an Overlay Unit from Infinity (OVU: 3 = 2), I can negate that activation and destroy it! Potential Close!"

"I chain the effect of **Clustar** **Ariete** in my hand!" Orion shouted. "When the opponent activates a Monster Effect in response to the effect of a "Clustar" Monster I control, by revealing Ariete from my hand, I negate that Monster Effect! Then, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Clustar Ariete from my hand (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 2)!"

One of the orbs flying around Infinity was sucked into its core and it started glowing brightly. However, a monster which resembled a ram with galaxy-patterned skin and golden wool appeared, its skin glowing brightly and Infinity's core lost its color.

"You negate my effect and summoned a Tuner Monster?" Cynthia gritted her teeth. "Just like Andal, you started using other summoning methods..."

"That's right." Orion grinned. "Since an Overlay Unit from Infinity has been removed, it loses 200 Attack (ATK: 2700 = 2500). Now, continuing with my turn, Cancro's effect resolves, letting me Special Summon **Clustar** **Leone** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500/LV: 6) from my hand!"

A monster which resembled a lion with galaxy-patterned skin and golden mane appeared with a roar.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Clustar Gathering, which lets me draw two cards since I control two or more "Clustar" Monsters with different names." Orion stated as he drew. "I activate Clustar Leone's effect, which is the same as Cancro's, letting me Special Summon Clustar Acquario (ATK: 1800/LV: 5) from my hand!"

The monster which was a human with a galaxy-patterned skin and holding a golden jar filled with water appeared next.

"He has four Monsters..." Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "And one of them is a Tuner... this doesn't look so good..."

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

Following Orion's words, a Link portal opened behind him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Cancro and Acquario in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Clustar Pesci** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

From the portal, two fishes emerged, one with galaxy-patterned scales and one with golden scales, each bearing their sharp teeth at Cynthia in a menacing manner.

"When Clustar Pesci is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I gain 600 Life Points!" Orion explained. "Holy Water!"

 **Orion: LP 4000 + 600 = 4600**

"Next, I tune the Level six Leone with the Level two Ariete!" Orion shouted as Ariete turned into two green rings which surrounded Leone. "Arrow shooting through the night sky, pierce the darkness with sacred light and defeat the opponents before me! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Clustar Sagittario** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)!"

A monster which resembled a centaur with a galaxy-patterned skin, holding a golden bow and arrow, appeared with a battle cry under Pesci's Bottom-Left marker.

"A Link Summon followed by a Synchro Summon?" Bloody Talker muttered while he swung his scythe into the data giant's shoulder. "Not bad, Hanoi bastard..."

"Ariete which was Special Summoned through its effect leaves the field, it's banished. Also, Pesci's effect activates again!" Orion stated. "Holy Water!"

 **Orion: LP 4600 + 600 = 5200**

"Then, I activate Clustar Sagittario's effect!" Orion declared. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can inflict 200 damage to the opponent for every Level a material used for this card's summon had on the field. I choose the Level six Leone, thus, you take 1200 damage!"

Sagittario fired an arrow using its bow, which pierced Cynthia's body like a ghost but made her wince.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"He gained 1200 Life Points while I lost that many..." Cynthia muttered.

"And that's not all." Orion pointed out. "For every "Clustar" Monster next to Pesci's markers, all Monsters I control gain 400 Attack. With Sagittario, that's an extra 400 Attack to all my Monsters."

(Pesci: ATK 1600 = 2000; Sagittario: ATK 2600 = 3000)

"Battle!" Orion pointed forward. "Clustar Sagittario, attack Cyber Dragon Infinity! Sacred Arrow Shot!"

Sagittario fired another arrow using its bow, piercing Infinity's core and causing it to explode, sending Cynthia skidding back.

 **Cynthia: LP 2800 - 500 = 2300**

"Trap Card open!" Cynthia abruptly stated. " **Cyber Reboot**! When a "Cyber" Monster I control is destroyed by the opponent, I can Special Summon one "Cyber" Monster from my deck, ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear, **Cyber Dragon "Aegis"** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2100/LV: 5) in defense mode!"

A monster similar to the old Cyber Dragon, but with bulkier armor, appeared with a roar.

"So you had a shield ready to be used, huh?" Orion chuckled. "Not bad. However, my turn isn't over yet. Since a "Cluster" Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle or by its effect, Sagittario's second effect activates, raising its and that Monster's Attack by 200 points."

(Pesci: ATK 2000 = 2200; Sagittario: ATK 3000 = 3200)

"Battle!" Orion declared. "Pesci, attack that dragon!"

"Cyber Dragon "Aegis" can't be destroyed by battle!" Cynthia revealed as Aegis's armor extended forward, forming a barrier which protected it from Pesci's attack.

"If that's the case, I end my Battle Phase and enter my Main Phase 2." Orion said. "Since two or more "Clustar" Monsters declared an attack this turn, by banishing Clustar Gathering from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect, letting me draw two new cards. Next, I activate the Spell Card **Clustar** **Compass** , whose effect lets me reveal Clustar Vergine in my hand to add **Clustar** **Libra** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 1) from my deck to my hand. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Boku no turn!" Cynthia announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Cyber Revsystem, which lets me Special Summon Cyber Dragon Vier from my Graveyard! Then, I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, fusing together Aegis and Vier which can be both treated as Cyber Dragon!"

As her two monsters merged in a fusion vortex, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your two head here and now, and become a new hope of humans! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! Cyber Twin Dragon (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2800/LV: 8)!"

Another monster which resembled Cyber Dragon, but with two heads, emerged from the portal.

"Battle!" Cynthia declared. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Pesci! Also, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Cybernetic Overdrive** , increasing my dragon's Attack by 500! Evolution Twin Burst!"

(Twin: ATK 2800 = 3300)

The two heads of the dragon each fired a beam of light, piercing both fishes and destroying them, sending Orion stumbling back by the shockwaves.

 **Orion: LP 5200 - 1100 = 4100**

"Since the Monster powered up by Cybernetic Overdrive destroyed an opponent's monster, I can draw one card." Cynthia explained. "Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice during the same Battle Phase! Go! Evolution Twin Burst!"

Sagittario was next, the two beams of Cyber Twin Dragon pulverizing its body.

 **Orion: LP 4100 - 100 = 4000**

"Once again, I draw one card." Cynthia said. "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card De-Fusion, returning Cyber Twin Dragon to my Extra Deck and Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard! Revive, Aegis and Vier!"

The two dragons reappeared as Cyber Twin Dragon vanished from the field.

"Thanks to Vier's effect, all Cyber Dragons I control gain 500 Attack and Defence!" Cynthia stated. "Cybernetic Boost!"

(Aegis: ATK 1600 = 2100/DEF: 2100 = 2600; Vier: ATK 1100 = 1600/DEF: 1600 = 2100)

"You plan on attacking me with those two and diminish my Life Points down to 300 points?" Orion assumed. "Well, too bad that won't happen. Trap Card activate, **Clustar** **Constellation**! I can Special Summon one "Clustar" Monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Pesci (ATK: 1600/Link 2) in my Middle Monster Zone!"

"Idiot." Cynthia frowned. "My dragons have more Attack than your fish! Battle! Cyber Dragon "Aegis", attack Clustar Pesci!"

"I activate the effect of Clustar Libra in my hand!" Orion abruptly stated. "When a "Clustar" I control is attacked, I can Special Summon Libra in defense mode to negate that attack!"

A humanoid monster with a galaxy-patterned skin and holding a golden scale appeared beside Pesci. A transparent barrier formed around it, protecting Pesci from the attack.

Cynthia gritted her teeth. "Fine, but your Libra won't escape! Cyber Dragon Vier, attack his Libra!"

Vier unleashed a purple stream of light from its mouth, destroying Libra.

"Libra which was Special Summoned through its effect leaves the field, it's banished." Orion told.

"I end my Battle Phase and enter my Main Phase 2!" Cynthia stated. "By banishing Cyber Reboot from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect, changing all Cyber Dragons I control to Defense Position and draw one card for each, in this case, two. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Orion declared as he drew. "By banishing Clustar Compass from my Graveyard, I activate its other effect, letting me return Clustar Cancro from the Graveyard to my hand. Then, I normal summon Cancro and activate its effect, letting me Special Summon Clustar Vergine (ATK: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand!"

Cancro, along with the female humanoid monster with a galaxy-patterned skin and golden angel wings, appeared beside Pesci.

"Vergine's effect activates when Special Summoned, inflicting 1000 damage to you!"

Following Orion's words, the monster's golden feathers started raining down on Cynthia, assaulting her with pain.

 **Cynthia: LP 2300 - 1000 = 1300**

"I activate my Trap Card **Cybernetic Back-Up**!" Cynthia shouted. "When I take damage by a card effect, I can activate this card! Through its effect, I take no more effect damage until the turn's end, also, if I control Cyber Dragon, I can draw one card and gain 800 Life Points!"

 **Cynthia: LP 1300 + 800 = 2100**

"Eeeeh?" Orion frowned. "And I had so many good plays to deal you pain. If that's the case, better go with plan B. Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto! Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning condition is one "Clustar" monster! I set Clustar Cancro in the Link Marker!"

Said monster turned into a beam of light as it entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! **Clustar Capricorno** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

From the portal, a goat with a galaxy-patterned body and golden horns emerged from the portal.

"Capricorno's effect activates when Link Summoned!" Orion stated. "I Special Summon Clustar Cancro from my Graveyard with its effects negated next to its link! Also, once per duel, since a "Clustar" Monster was Special Summoned next to Capricorno's link, I can draw one card!"

"Appear for the second time! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

Orion declared as another Link portal appeared.

"Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Cancro, Clustar Vergine, and Clustar Capricorno in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Clustar Bengt Wd1 (ATK: 2000/Link 3: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The giant starship with galaxy-patterned parts and cannons emerged from the portal.

"Since Bengt Wd1 was Link Summoned, its effect activates, dealing you 500 damage and it gains 200 Attack." Orion stated. "However, due to Cybernetic Back-Up, you won't take damage, but my Monster's Attack increases. Thanks to Bengt Wd1's other effect, if there's a "Clustar" Link Monster next to its link, itself and that Monster gain 1000 Attack!"

(Pesci: ATK 1600 = 2600; Bengt Wd1: ATK 2000 = 3200)

"I reveal and discard **Clustar** **Scorpione** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400/LV: 5) from my hand to activate its effect. This turn, my "Clustar" Monsters can deal piercing damage!" Orion said, causing Cynthia to widen her eyes. "What a nice expression of despair you just pulled. Let me thank you for that! Battle! Bengt Wd1, attack her Vier!"

The cannons attached to the starship fired, leaving no trace of Vier behind. The strike hit Cynthia, causing her to gasp in pain as she stumbled back.

 **Cynthia: LP 2100 - 1100 = 1000**

"Since Vier left your field, it's effect also vanishes." Orion pointed out as Aegis's stats returned to normal. "Battle! Clustar Pesci, attack Aegis! Your monster may not be destroyed, but you still take the damage!"

Pesci unleashed two jets of water from its mouths, striking Aegis which created a barrier to protect itself.

 **Cynthia: LP 1000 - 500 = 500**

"She only has 500 Life Points..." Bloody Talker whispered as she dodged an attack of the data giant.

"Well, well, dear Cyndy." Orion teased. "You only have 500 Life Points remaining, while I still have 4000. You have to step up your game or you'll lose. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"I...told you not to call me by that name!" Cynthia shouted. "Boku no turn! Draw! I normal summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100/LV: 3)!"

The serpentine bodied machine with dark armor appeared.

"Detekuru! Mirai sekai no kairo!"

Following Cynthia's words, a Link portal opened behind her.

"Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Machine monsters, including one Cyber Dragon! I set Cyber Dragon "Aegis" and Proto-Cyber Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cyber Dragon Zieger (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/Link 2: Bottom, Left)!"

A dragon which resembled Cyber Dragon, but with blue highlights, emerged with a roar.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion!" Cynthia stated. "By banishing Cyber Dragon "Aegis" and Cyber Dragon Nova from my Graveyard, I perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her two monsters merged in a fusion vortex, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your two head here and now, and become a new tyrant meant to rule over mankind! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 5! Chimeratech Rampage Dragon (Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2100/LV: 5)!"

A monster which seemed to be a cross between two Cyber Dragons emerged.

"I activate Rampage Dragon's effect!" Cynthia stated. "When Fusion Summoned, it can destroy Spell or Trap Cards you control up to the number of used materials! I used two, so your back-row is history!"

"In that case, I activate one of them!" Orion shouted. "Pitfall of Naraka! Since you Special Summoned a Monster which has 1500 or more Attack, this Trap destroys your Monster and banishes it!"

"I chain the effect of Cyber Dragon "Aegis"!" Cynthia said. "Since it was banished, I can target one Machine Fusion Monster I control and have it become immune to destruction for this turn! My choice is Rampage Dragon, which means your Trap can't destroy it!"

Orion gritted his teeth.

"I activate Rampage Dragon's other effect!" Cynthia told. "By sending two copies of Cyber Dragon from my deck to the Graveyard, Rampage can now attack two times in addition this turn! I enter my Battle Phase and activate Zieger's effect, raising the Attack and Defense of Rampage Dragon by 2100!"

"What!?" Orion took a step back.

(Rampage: ATK 2100 = 4200/DEF: 1600 = 3700)

"Battle!" Cynthia shouted. "Rampage Dragon, attack Bengt Wd1! Rampant Evolution Burst!"

The heads of the dragon each fired beams which sturk the starship and caused it to explode.

 **Orion: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Since Bengt Wd1 left your field, Pesci's Attack returns to 1600 points!" Cynthia pointed out. "Second Battle! Rampage Dragon, attack Pesci next! Rampant Evolution Burst!"

Just like with Bengt Wd1, Pesci was destroyed with ease and Orion was knocked to the ground.

 **Orion: LP 3000 - 2600 = 400**

"This your end, Hanoi!" Cynthia declared. "Final Battle! Rampage Dragon, attack him directly! Rampant Evolution Burst!"

Before the attack could hit Orion, a transparent wall materialized in front of him and protected the Hanoi assassin.

"What happened!?" Cynthia asked confused.

The chuckles of Orion filled the air as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I activated the effect of **Sacred Clustar Shield** in my Graveyard. By banishing this card, I negated the battle damage I would've received. I admit your dragon's effects took me by surprise a little, but defeating me won't be that easy, dear Cyndy."

Cynthia gritted her teeth. "The turn I activate Zieger's effect, neither player takes battle damage from battles involving it. I set one card face-down and end my turn, Zieger's effect ends."

(Rampage: ATK 4200 = 2100/DEF: 3700 = 1600)

Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes at the field. Cynthia had one set card, Zieger and Rampage Dragon. Since Zieger's effect is a Quick Effect, the SOL agent can activate its effect even during Orion's turn when he declares an attack. Orion has no cards on his field and has two cards in his hand. Victory seems to be on Cynthia's side.

"Whoa!" Bloody Talker gasped as he managed to dodge an attack just in time. The data giant roared in frustration as it wasn't able to capture its prey.

 _Pro-Pro!_

The voice of Protron shouted. Bloody Talker quickly glanced to the side, seeing Protron waving its antenna, mentioning to Pixiel who finishing the download.

However, the data giant heard the call, turning its head at Protron and Pixiel. Before the giant could move, a sharp pain pierced its neck.

"Turning your head away was a great mistake." Bloody Talker said, piercing a needle-like object into the giant's neck, sucking out data. The monster growled in pain before it fell to the ground, its body exploding in particles.

Bloody Talker grinned as he tossed the needle in his hands. "Your level of anger is amazing!" he commented at it. "All I need to do is create a proper program for you, and you can become a beautiful Cyberse Monster for me to use! Protron, Pixiel, good work!"

The two Duel Monsters nodded, the data of all the Cyberse Monsters in the tubes now inside Bloody Talker's duel disk. He wasted no time transmitting all the data he gathered to his computer's software. He turned to watch the duel.

"It was fun while it lasted, dear Cyndy, but it's time I get going. After all, I have another pest to defeat." Orion grinned wide. "Boku no turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, letting me revive Clustar Bengt Wd1 from the Graveyard! Then, I normal summon **Clustar** **Drago** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)!"

A monster which resembled a serpentine bodied dragon with galaxy-patterned scales and golden claws appeared.

"I activate Drago's effect!" Orion stated. "By targeting the "Clustar" Link Monster, Bengt Wd1, I can treat it as a Level 3 monster for every Link Marker it has and tune it with Drago!"

"What!? Giving a Link Monster Levels!?" Cynthia gasped.

"This is the new stepping stone for my deck, using Link Monsters to Synchro Summon!" Orion declared as Drago became one green right which surrounded the giant starship. "Great Queen of the cosmos, descend and bring forth authority to this foolish world! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! **Clustar Nebula M16** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 10)!"

The monster that appeared had a female humanoid body with galaxy-patterns, however, instead of a blue-galaxy, its body was covered in a red-glowing galaxy. Nebula M16 had golden wings attached to it instead of arms, it wore a golden helmet with an eagle motif, and golden talons were attached to its feet.

"The effect of Nebula M16 activates!" Orion stated. "When Synchro Summoned using a Link Monster as a material, I can banish one card from your field, hand, or Graveyard! I choose to banish your Cyber Dragon Zieger!"

"No..." Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "Rampage Dragon has 2100 Attack, while Nebula M16 has 3000... as it stands, Cynthia-senpai will lose if Orion attacks..."

"Nebula M16's effect continues!" Orion said. "It gains 100 Attack and Defense for every "Clustar" Monster in my Graveyard. There are nine such Monsters there, so its stats increase by 900 points!"

Cynthia's face paled at this. "Even if I use my set card... I won't survive..."

(Nebula M16: ATK 3000 = 3900)

"AAAHHH, that's what I was waiting for! That look of utter shock on your face is intoxicating!" Orion laughed as he pointed forward. "Now, goodbye, dear Cyndy! It was a good duel and I'd like to prolong it, but as we all know, nothing is eternal! Battle! Nebula M16, attack! Ocypete Punishment!"

Nebula M16, like a lightning, zoomed across the field and pierced through Rampage Dragon's body, causing a massive explosion which blew Cynthia off her feet as she screamed in agony.

 **Cynthia: LP 500 - 1800 = 0**

 **Winner: Orion!**

"C-Cynthia-senpai!" Bloody Talker gasped as he rushed to the SOL agent who laid on the ground.

"...S-Sorry..." she whispered, wincing in pain. "I wasn't able...to do my part of the job..."

"Don't say that." Bloody Talker whispered to her. "You gave it your all."

"And it wasn't enough..." Cynthia muttered as her body started dissolving in red data. "I failed my mother...and you guys...Bloody Talker...look out...and save...Link VRAINS..."

And with that, she completely vanished.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. "Cynthia...what did you do to her, Orion?"

"She became the foundation to save this foolish world. She is gone for good." The assassin explained. "But man, that was a really sad moment! I almost cried!"

"Then I'll make you cry..." Bloody Talker whispered with a murderous intent as he stood up. He glared at Orion. "I'll make you cry in defeat before me!"

"You're kinda late for that." Orion said. The ground suddenly started shaking and the walls collapsed. "A new game already started." Orion chuckled as he logged out.

Bloody Talker growled in frustration and logged out himself, just before the walls broke apart and the room was no more.

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

The moment Kioku returned to the real world, he ran to his computer and activated a visual over Link VRAINS.

"What!?"

He gasped upon seeing a giant beam of light shooting out of the ground and reaching the sky. Red tendrils shot out the ground next, enveloping the tower of light before it exploded. As the light died down, Kioku's eyes widen.

"...The heck is that thing...?"

* * *

 **Poor Cynthia is DEAD! I still feel sorry for making her die, but it was inevitable.**

 **Before any of you ask, no, the Cyberse Monsters which Kioku saved in the sewers won't make an appearance, only in season 2.**

 **Starting from the next chapter, the Tower of Hanoi arc begins!**

 **Onto Season 2 matters!**

 **As I thought, Bohman was being controlled by the evil star-group, and Haru was lying to him.**

 **Takeru and Yusaku are a team now, and we discover Takeru is Go's fan.**

 **I didn't expect Go using a new deck, but I guess the writers did that to showcase some new decks. Not that I mind. We also found out why Go chose to work for SOL, and in the next episode, we'll discover more of Takeru's past.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Orion:**

 **-** **Clustar** **Ariete** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 2)

 _(Quick Effect): When your opponent activates a Monster Effect in response to the activation of the effect of a "Cluster" Monster you control, you can reveal this card from your hand to negate that effect. Then, Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card Special Summoned by this effect leaves the field, banish it._

 **-** **Clustar** **Leone** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 500/LV: 6)

 _O_ _nce per turn_ _,_ _you can_ _S_ _pecial_ _S_ _ummon_ _1_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _monster from your hand_ _. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When a "Clustar" monster you control would leave the field; It doesn't._

 **-** **Clustar Pesci** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _2 "Clustar" monster_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to a zone this card points to: Gain 600 LP. For every "Clustar" Monster in a zone this card points to, all monsters you control gain 400 ATK._

 **-** **Clustar Sagittario** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)

 _1 "Clustar" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuners_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for every Level a monster used for this card's summon had on the field. Whenever a "Clustar" monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle or by its effect, this card and that monster gain 200 ATK._

 **-** **Clustar** **Compass**

 _Normal Spell_

 _R_ _eveal_ _1_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _monster in your hand_ _._ _T_ _hen add_ _from your deck to your hand 1_ _"_ _Clustar_ _"_ _monster with a different_ _name_ _than the revealed monster_ _._ _Except the turn this card is sent to the GY, banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Clustar" monster in your GY; Add that target to your hand._

 **-** **Clustar** **Libra** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 1)

 _When a face-up "Clustar" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Special Summon this card from your hand or GY; Negate that attack but banish this card the next time it's sent to the GY. You can only use this effect once per turn._

 **-** **Clustar** **Constellation**

 _N_ _ormal_ _T_ _rap_

 _Target one "Clustar" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only activate one "_ _Clustar_ _Constellation" per turn._

 **-** **Clustar Capricorno** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)

 _1 "Clustar" monster_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, target one "Clustar" Monster in your GY with a Level: Special Summon it to a zone this card points to with its effects negated. Once per Duel, when a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to a zone this card points to: Draw one card._

 **-** **Clustar** **Scorpione** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1900/DEF: 400/LV: 5)

 _Reveal and discard this card from your hand: This turn, when a "Clustar" Monster you control attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to them. All "Clustar" Monsters you control can deal piercing damage._

 **-** **Sacred Clustar Shield**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When you would take battle or effect damage while you control at least one "Clustar" Monster, negate that damage. Banish this card from your GY when you would take one instance of battle or effect damage to negate that damage._

 **-** **Clustar** **Drago** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

 _(Quick Effect): Once per turn, you can target one "Clustar" Link Monster you control; For every Link Marker it has, treat it as a Level 3 Monster. After this effect resolves, Synchro Summon one "Clustar" Synchro Monster using monsters you control as materials._

 **-** **Clustar Nebula M16** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2300/LV: 10)

 _1 Machine Tuner + 1 or more "Clustar" non-Tuners_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy one card on the field. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Link Monster as material, you can banish one card from your opponent's field, hand, or GY instead. This card gains 100 ATK and DEF for every "Clustar" in your GY. When this card is destroyed (by the opponent), you can target one "Clustar" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it._

\- Trivia: This card is based on the _Eagle Nebula_ (cataloged as Messier 16 or M16) which is a young open cluster of stars in the constellation Serpens.

 **Cyndy (Cynthia):**

 **\- Cyber Reboot**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When a "Cyber" Monster you control is destroyed by the opponent, you can Special Summon one "Cyber" Monster from your deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. During your Main Phase, you can banish this card from your GY to change all "Cyber Dragon" you control to Defense Position and draw one card for each._

 **\- Cyber Dragon "Aegis"** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2100/LV: 5)

 _You can Special Summon this card from your hand when your opponent declares a direct attack. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is banished: You can target 1 Machine Fusion Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field or in the GY._

 **\- Cybernetic Overdrive**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _Target one "Cyber" Monster you control: Increase its ATK by 500, and whenever it destroys an opponent's monster by battle this turn, you can draw 1 card. During the End Phase of the turn you activate this card, destroy the targeted monster. You can only activate one "Cybernetic Overdrive" per turn._

 **\- Cybernetic Back-Up**

 _Counter Trap_

 _Activate when you take damage by a card effect: You take no further effect damage this turn. Then, if you control at least one "Cyber Dragon", you can draw one card and gain 800 LP. You can only activate one "Cybernetic Back-Up" per turn._


	12. Sadness that Strengthens You

**Hi, and welcome back! Sorry for the long delay, but I was very busy with personal life. But now I'm free and ready to write!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and in response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for pointing out about Yuya's mother, and yeah, you were right. Well, I made Queen say: "** This is how I looked during your (Akira's) days, well, except for my hair's color. **" so maybe Queen looked even...younger when she was 26? I remember there was a flashback in Arc-V which showed Yuya's mother even younger in the past, so let's make Queen be like that too. About all your other questions, well, I don't want to spoiler anything. You'll have to wait and see!**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- There will be more of Kioku's life outside of VRAINS, don't worry. Now that the Tower arc started, they will be in VRAINS again, but after that, since the Season 2 events start after 3 months, that's a lot of time where I can have Kioku do stuff.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I agree with you about Go. His Season 2 persona is very different from his Season 1 which always wanted to entertain the kids of the orphanage.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I'm already thinking of new decks to add to my story for Season 2, but "Lunalight" won't be one of them, sorry. (Even if I really want to add them). The reason is that I'm already changing a lot of Arc-V in my other story, In A New World, and Serena will have a lot of Duels there. In order to not get bored of "Lunalight", I'm not adding it to this story as well.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Kioku x Aoi is one of the last ships I have in mind at the moment. I still don't know if I'll pair Kioku with somebody, but I don't think Aoi will be one of those.**

 **In response to** _ **The PLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yeah, Playmaker uses 'ore', thanks for pointing it out. At least I won't do the same mistake again. When I decided to have Bloody Talker use 'wagahai', Morgana was indeed the character I was thinking about. And the final Duel between Playmaker and Revolver will be a little different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OhVRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 **Turn 12:**

 **Sadness that Strengthens You**

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

The moment Kioku returned to the real world, he ran to his computer and activated a visual over Link VRAINS.

"What!?"

He gasped upon seeing a giant beam of light shooting out of the ground and reaching the sky. Red tendrils shot out the ground next, enveloping the tower of light before it exploded. As the light died down, Kioku's eyes widen.

"...The heck is that thing...?"

A giant tower made of magenta wires that went towards the sky and was surrounded by a circle was situated in the middle of Link VRAINS. Everything around was being turned into data and sucked into it.

Kioku wasted no time in calling Yusaku. He had to know what's happening.

The moment somebody picked up on the other end, the voice of Yusaku spoke.

[You've got a visual over VRAINS?]

"Yeah." Kioku answered. "Yusaku-chan, what's... _that_?"

[The Knights of Hanoi created it.] Yusaku explained. [It's a program that absorbs everything, buildings, roads, even people, into it. It's Revolver's game...]

"Game? Orion said something about a game." Kioku remembered.

[Orion? You've been attacked by Hanoi?]

Kioku stayed silent for three seconds. "...They managed to defeat Cynthia."

[What!?] Yusaku gasped on the other end, and Kioku could hear Ai shouting 'Lady-big-breasts is dead!'. [I ran into Revolver back in the sewers. He was dueling Ghost Girl, and...she didn't make it. She lost, and was turned into data.]

"Cynthia too..." Kioku muttered. Even Ghost Girl is dead... a feeling of anger spread through Kioku's veins.

[Ghost Girl left me the data she gathered.] Yusaku resumed speaking. [Kusanagi-san just finished analyzing it. I'll put it on speaker.]

[What's that!?] Kioku heard Ai clear and loud.

[Revolver said... he activated the Tower of Hanoi.] Yusaku remembered.

"The Tower of Hanoi?" Kioku raised an eyebrow. "I know there's an old legends which says if the Hanoi game is done, the world will end. Revolver must be starting that game."

[Yusaku, Kioku, those rings around the tower are substitute for discs.] Shoichi explained. [The central pillar extends from the underground erasing system. The top is connected to the Link VRAINS network. The pillar's lighted portion is the erasing system's core.]

[When did he connect that?] Ai questioned.

[Since appearing in Link VRAINS, this core has continued absorbing the data around it.]

"That's a huge amount!" Kioku exclaimed.

[And it's absorption speed hasn't decreased.] Yusaku told. [Revolver built this program using the underground erasing system...]

"Revolver truly is a mastermind when talking about programs..." Kioku muttered.

[This shape will create six rings.] Shoichi said. [It'll create one ring per hour. When it's completed... the core will release high density of data external networks.]

[What happens then?] Ai asked.

[Computers can't withstand that high density of data...] Shoichi said almost in panic. [Records and programs connected to the network will vanish. Power plants, hospitals, transportations, will stop working!]

"The whole world will fall in panic." Kioku finished. "Humanity will return to an era where computers didn't exist!"

[But we're safe as long as we don't connect to the net!] Ai pointed out.

[Maybe not.] Yusaku spoke up. [If Revolver's goal is to erase you, I'm sure he planned for that.]

[I hate it when you're right...] Ai sobbed.

[This high density of data will take down major devices in a chain reaction.] Shoichi stated. [The resulting pulse will be magnified and transmitted. So devices not connected to the network will also be destroyed! It's like an EMP weapon. He's threatening the whole world just to erase Ai. He's crazy!]

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Hanoi H.Q..._

Orion materialized in the dark room with a long and loud sigh. The Duel against Cynthia was quite the good one, and now he needed some time to recover his breath.

"A job well done, Orion."

The voice of Spectre told, who as always, did a great work with sneaking up on people.

"I saw your Duel through the cameras." Spectre said, holding up a tablet. "However, the cameras were destroyed after the collapse."

"Thank you for the praise." Orion bowed his head a little, in respect since the other Hanoi member was of a higher rank, and Orion didn't want to get on Spectre's bad side. The guy can get very creepy when angered, and Orion doesn't want to bother with that now.

"The Tower of Hanoi has begun." Spectre said. "Try to do your best from now on."

"Uh, Spectre..." A sly grin came across Orion's face. "Do you have a minute?"

Spectre wanted to say no because he had work to do, but Orion spoke with a very strange expression. Almost as if he wanted to lure Spectre into a trap... and of course, as Revolver's assistant and second in command, he wanted to know why Orion was making that face so Revolver won't fall into a similar trap.

"Yes?"

"Check this recording out."

A screen materialized in front of Spectre and he watched. He gasped and his eyes widen.

"I know, it's shocking, right?" An expression of dread took Orion's face, but Spectre knew it was fake.

The video showed... it showed...!

"LIES!" He howled, throwing his arm to the side and causing the video to vanish. He grabbed Orion by his suit's collar. "Get this through your thick skull, Orion!" He hissed in a low tone. "Lies like those won't work on me. I don't know what your plans are, but be sure, if they go against Revolver-sama's will, then you're as good as dead!"

"Oh my," Orion smirked. "Did I hit a nerve? Please, Spectre, believe me on this point. This recording isn't fake. It's the truth. The cruel truth we all hate."

"Lies." Spectre growled. "I had enough of this. I'll take care of you myself, Orion. Right here and now."

Orion frowned. This is exactly what he didn't want to do, but if he has to, then so be it.

[Spectre.] the voice of Revolver said through Spectre's earpiece. [I need your assistance with something.]

"...Coming." He said before giving Orion one last glare. "You got lucky."

And with that, Spectre vanished from the room.

"I like to call it 'God's plan'." Orion shrugged as he adjusted his suit's collar. "But, I guess 'lucky' isn't that bad as well."

* * *

 _Several minutes back, In Link VRAINS (City Area)..._

"What do you want?"

Revolver asked in a bored tone as he materialized on the roof of a building. Kitamura, the one who called for him shrieked as he bolted around, an expression of fear and surprise on his face.

"W-Who are you!?" Kitamura asked.

Is this guy for real? Revolver tried not to snap, after all, Kitamura was the one to call for him, and when he appears, he ASKS WHO HE IS!?

Ahem.

" _Just calm down, calm down._ " Revolver thought. "I am Revolver, leader of the Knights of Hanoi."

"Revolver...?" Kitamura murmured, the name somewhat familiar. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm Kitamura, the-"

"I know very well who you are." Revolver sternly cut him off. "State your business. If it's garbage, you'll become data for the tower."

Kitamura took a step back. "T-Take it easy." He tried not to stutter. "There's no-one else in Link VRAINS, except for us. All news outlets have left, so nobody is covering Link VRAINS at the moment."

"So?"

"No-one is listening to us." Kitamura pointed out. "This will be a secret agreement just between the two of us."

"So?"

"I'll get right to the point."

" _Ugh, finally._ " Revolver sighed in his head as Kitamura continued, unknown to him, these will be his last words before death.

"Team up with me to rule Link VRAINS."

"Hoh?" now that came out of nowhere.

"I realized you're in a superior position than me-"

" _You bet I am._ " Revolver thought.

"-And because Link VRAINS is currently in the hands of Hanoi."

" _You bet it is._ " Revolver added.

"However, SOL Technology won't remain silent." Kitamura said. "They'll do anything to regain control of it. But if I'm on your side, since I manage Link VRAINS, your rule will be absolute. We can acquire a fortune if we work together!"

Ohhhh, that's the game Kitamura's playing at.

"I see..." Revolver spoke after a silence. "Interesting. You're disowning SOL so you can rule together with me? Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Of course!" Kitamura nodded.

There was silence. It was broken by a snicker which became a laugh.

"My, my, my, how blind are you, Kitamura?" Revolver smirked. "You honestly don't remember me, the person which you angered with your stupid A.I. Duelist!?"

Kitamura's eyes widen to dinner plate as he realized who he's talking to. Revolver, the very person which he tried to defeat using his perfect A.I. Duelist. He quickly attempted to log out, but it was impossible. He was sealed inside.

"I-I-I-I was just-!"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong!" Revolver cut him off. "I'm actually happy you're here. After all, I can give you the most exquisite of punishments for that time. Also, haven't you noticed what I'm doing with Link VRAINS? I'm destroying it, using its data for my true purpose. I don't plan on ruling it, so our deal is meaningless."

He turned to leave through a portal. "Take care of this." He said before vanishing.

Kitamura also turned to leave, to run away of course, however, somebody was in front of him.

"W-When did you-!?" Kitamura gasped. He didn't hear a sound, yet, somebody appeared behind him!

"Hello there." The person smiled. "My name is Spectre. I heard quite bad things about you, Kitamura-san. You angered Revolver-sama, yes? Well... I'm afraid I can't let that go unseen. Let's settle the score in the old-fashion way: a Master Duel!"

"Master D-D-D-DUEL!?" Kitamura cried out.

Ah, the fear Spectre read on his target's eyes was amazing! Spectre will love using him as a toy to let off steam. Maybe he could imagine Orion's face before defeating Kitamura. Yeah... that's going to be very satisfying.

Kitamura was using the same boring "Tentacluster" deck his stupid A.I. Duelists use, making Spectre frown in disappointment. The second turn was Spectre's, and his deck proved difficult for Kitamura to damage. The idiot had to hope his strategy of winning by a deck-out, which made Spectre even more disappointed.

"San Vine Slasher, direct attack!" Spectre commanded his trusty swordsman. "Show this idiot just how powerless he really is!"

Brandishing its long sword, San Vine Slasher leaped forward, swinging at Kitamura's chest and sending him flying. The SOL security chief cried in agony as he fell to the ground, his LP hitting zero.

(Spectre did imagine Orion's face screaming in defeat, and man, was it satisfying!)

"Taking over Link VRAINS was simple." Spectre told as he walked up to his defeated opponent. "Because someone as incompetent as you was managing it. Thank you, Kitamura-san."

Kitamura stood up in a sitting position and gritted his teeth.

"But you're despicable." Spectre said as his crazy grin widen and his eyes sparked with rage. "Watching you trying to manipulate Revolver-sama was nauseating!"

Kitamura started laughing. "C'mon, Spectre...san! I know how capable you people are. Please, let me join Hanoi. Recruit me!"

"As you wish, I'll let you join Hanoi." Spectre chuckled and snapped his fingers. "As data that is!"

Kitamura gasped as his body started dissolving in red data. "No! Please!" he begged. "Stop! Stoooooo-!"

"Ah, finally." Spectre sighed as the annoying voice of Kitamura also vanished. A piece of data floated in front of him, and Spectre smashed it between his fingers. "You were garbage to the very end. Now then..."

He turned his head to the left, seeing a frog and pigeon avatar standing on a pole. The two shrieked out of fear, and Spectre recognized the two as Bloody Talker's trusty cameramen. If they are here, then Bloody Talker is surely watching.

"This is a warning." Spectre said. "Those who enter Link VRAINS will end up like him. But if you don't care, feel free to come."

With that said, the two ran off shouting 'Byeeeee!'. Spectre wanted to say else, but he'll have to be content with that. Now... let's see who wants to be turned into data!

* * *

 _In Real World: Kioku's apartment..._

"What should we do, Yusaku-chan?" Kioku asked as the feed to VRAINS cut off. "We go and stop Hanoi?"

[Was that a rhetorical question?] Yusaku raised an eyebrow. [You already know. I won't let Hanoi do as they want, and I don't believe you will do as well. I'll shut down that tower before it completes!]

[Since it absorbed the data material, there are no Data Storms in Link VRAINS, except around the Tower.] Shoichi pointed out. [You can't get there on board. Moreover, you can't log in near the Tower too because of Hanoi's program. It'll take some time to arrive there on foot.]

[Even then, I'm going.] Yusaku told.

[To end the score with Revolver?] Ai asked.

[Yeah.] Yusaku nodded. [That's what he wants too.]

"If that's the case, we'll meet in Link VRAINS." Kioku said before ending the call. He stared at his phone for seconds before grinning. "You're are so clueless it's starting to become cute. Anywho, it's time to go!"

Kioku shot up from his chair and entered his secret room.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS (City Area)..._

A portal opened in the sky as Bloody Talker emerged from it, landing on the desolated street below. He noticed Playmaker and waved a hand at him.

The two of them looked ahead, seeing the Tower of Hanoi in the distance.

"Seeing it from a screen and with your own eyes is quite different." Bloody Talker commented. "It brings a strange feeling inside your body... a rush of energy. This is going to be fun."

"Everything we did until now brings us to this battle." Playmaker said. "We cannot afford to lose now."

"Playmaker! Bloody Talker!"

The two youths turned their heads to the side and see Go Onizuka running towards them.

[Hey! Over there!] Ai shouted, seeing Blue Angel also appear from the other side.

"So you guys came too." She said.

"Why are you here?" Playmaker asked the two newly arrived.

"That's what I was going to say." Go told. "Especially you, Blue Angel! I thought you only fought for yourself."

"I learned something from my Duels." Blue Angel explained. "When people believe in you, you fight for everyone. So I, Blue Angel, fight for everyone from now on!"

"I'm the same." Go nodded as his eyes burned with determination. "I'm Link VRAINS's hero! It's my mission to protect this place!"

"You're full of energy, Onizuka-san." Bloody Talker noted. "Did your defeat from Playmaker made you strive this forward?"

"What was that!?" Go muttered through gritted teeth.

[That was awfully rude, even from you, Bloody.] Ai pointed out, and the hacker shrugged with a sly grin.

"So that's the Ignis, the special A.I. that Hanoi is after." Blue Angel realized.

[I have a wonderful name, ya know!] Ai huffed. [It's Ai! Actually, call me Ai-sama from now on! No, Ai-dono! No no, Ai-sensei! Or better put, Aiai-]

"Playmaker, why are you here?" Blue Angel asked ignoring Ai.

[Don't ignore me!] the Ignis shouted.

"For three reasons." Playmaker explained. "First: I'll stop the Tower of Hanoi that's causing this. Second: I'll rescue Ghost Girl, who gave me info about the Tower, and Cynthia, who fought valiantly against Hanoi to the bitter end. Third: I must end it with the person behind the incident, on my and Bloody Talker's part."

"Something happened to Ghost Girl?" Blue Angel became concerned. "And Cynthia too?"

"Yeah..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Revolver, the leader of Hanoi, defeated Ghost Girl. While Cynthia... was defeated by Orion. The of them were turned into data and absorbed into the tower."

"No way...!" Blue Angel's eyes widen as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"She gave you info about the Tower?" Go spoke up. "What does it say?"

"Revolver will use that Tower of Hanoi to execute his plan." Playmaker said as he pointed at the said tower. "A terrifying plan: destroy all the networks."

"What!?" Go gasped.

"That's impossible!" Blue Angel exclaimed.

"He can and he will." Bloody Talker told. "After that Tower is completed, it will erase all information on the networks."

"B-But if that happens..." Blue Angel gulped. "Won't it erase the consciousness of Ghost Girl and everyone else who has been absorbed into the Tower?"

"That's right." Playmaker nodded. "That's why we must stop it before it activates."

[And I don't want to be erased.] Ai pointed out.

"But how can it be stopped?" Go asked.

"By defeated Revolver." Playmaker answered.

[The time limit is six hours.] Ai said.

"Wait, there was a time limit!?" Bloody Talker shouted.

[Yes yes.] Ai told. [And if you can't stop the Tower by then, well, you know the rest!]

"Revolver is waiting at the Tower of Hanoi." Playmaker glanced the tower. "And I will end it with him!"

"I'm going too!" Go shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Me too!" Blue Angel added.

"No, go home." Playmaker told them. "It's too dangerous."

"I knew you would say that." Blue Angel sighed and smiled.

"After hearing all this, I can't go home!" Go said as he also smiled. "It's my duty to protect the children's smiles, future, and dreams! Also..."

"Eh? What?" Bloody Talker tilted his head to the side as Go stopped talking.

"It's nothing." Go assured with a shook of his head.

"We must rescue Ghost Girl and Cynthia." Blue Angel reminded. "I'm in this as well."

Playmaker closed his eyes and finally said: "Do as you want."

[Belligerent as always!] Ai chuckled.

"Among us four, somebody has to defeat Revolver." Bloody Talker pointed out.

"But everyone, be careful." Playmaker said as he stared into the eyes of everyone present. "According to Ghost Girl, Revolver has a terrifying card."

"Let's meet again if we're still alive." Blue Angel said.

"Good luck." Go added.

[See ya!] Ai said goodbye to everyone as they split up, going in different ways.

Bloody Talker ran down the street on the left before turning towards the tower. The program Hanoi created not only sealed away logins near the tower and the Data Storm, but the hacker can't even summon his Monsters to aid him.

" _It seems they thought about the program which I stole from them._ " He thought with a frown. " _Also, we cannot log out anymore. The moment we set foot inside VRAINS, our final battle started._ "

Bloody Talker suddenly halted. He placed a hand on his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"What's this strange feeling...?" He whispered to himself. "It's as if I'm... being stalked..."

"AHA!"

He bolted ahead and turned around, seeing-!

"Nothing..." Bloody Talker muttered as there was no-one or nothing behind him. He shrugged and continued running towards the Tower. "Must have been my imagination."

Unknown to him, there was something hiding in the shadows of a corner, a little drone. The drone zoomed on the hacker and followed him.

In an unknown location of Link VRAINS, somebody was watching from that drone. It was Adam, the leader of Siegfried, Agrat, and Nova.

"Bloody Talker..." Adam whispered in their unstable and static voice. They stayed hidden in the darkness of their H.Q., the screen slightly illuminating their eyes, an emerald green left eye and a brown right eye. "Soon... my plan will truly set in motion. When that time comes... we'll _have to_ Duel each other... but it's for the greater good."

The hacker continued to run and run, getting each time one step closer to the Tower. However, Bloody Talker stopped running as he noticed a strange phenomenon in the distance. To his right side, a giant tornado of petals appeared.

"What's that?" He asked himself confused. "That direction... is the path Blue Angel took. I better go investigate, maybe somebody is Dueling."

After another session of running, which started to annoy the hacker, he arrived at the location the tornado was, seeing-!

"Blue Angel!" Bloody Talker gasped as he crouched down beside the injured body of the idol.

"Ah, Bloody Talker." a familiar voice told. Spectre placed his hands behind his back as he smiled. "You are kinda late. Our Duel already ended, and as you can see, I won. Blue Angel... how pathetic she was. She tried to take me down, but in vain."

"That's-!" Pigeon gasped. "Bloody Talker-sama!"

"If he's here, that Spectre creep is done for!" Frog exclaimed.

"S-So...rry..." Blue Angel wheezed out, barely conscious. "I...wasn't...able...to win..."

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. Blue Angel lost...and she'll be turned into data...she _died_.

"Spectre..." Bloody Talker muttered as he glared at him.

"Don't...let...anger...command you..." Blue Angel whispered in a barely audible voice. "Win...like you...always do...Bloo...Kioku..."

The eyes of Bloody Talker shot open after hearing his real name. "Blue Angel...! You..."

The idol gave a sad smile and fell unconscious, the Duel having taken a lot of her energy.

"With this, she's done for." Spectre commented with a shrug. "Now she cannot leave anymore, and she'll disappear alongside us. How fitting for the pathetic idol of Link VRAINS!"

"She said to don't let anger command me." Bloody Talker stood up and summoned his scythe. "But how can I not be angry when I just saw her die!"

"You also want to fight me?" Spectre suddenly grinned wide. "That's fine with me. However, not here."

Spectre leaped back in time to avoid a swing of Bloody Talker's scythe. This repeated itself numerous times, the two even exiting the city and arriving at a giant bridge.

" _Perfect._ " the Hanoi member thought. " _With this, I let the stage set for Zaizen Akira's capture. And I see the Tower has completed its first disc, so five more hours remain until it finishes. Even the bridge is starting to vanish into data, so all I have to do is hold off Bloody Talker until it collapses._ "

The two landed on the bridge, and something unexpected happened.

"Bloody Talker!" Playmaker gasped as he ran up to them. It seems Spectre was lucky in choosing this bridge to jump on. Now he can kill two birds with one stone.

[He's the guy who defeated Kitamura!] Ai pointed out.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Playmaker." Spectre addressed the newly arrived youth.

"Move out the way!" the infamous enemy of Hanoi shouted.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Spectre shook his head. "After all, I can't let you pass. Revolver-sama ordered me to eliminate everyone who interferes with our plans, and that includes you and Bloody Talker as well. You two will meet the fate of Blue Angel soon enough."

"What?" Playmaker's eyes widen while Bloody Talker gritted his teeth at the reminder.

[You defeated Blue Angel!?] Ai asked.

"Of course." Spectre said. "Without even using my full strength."

"You defeated her!?" Playmaker seemed shocked.

"She was talking about blue love or something." Spectre told.

[W-What do you mean!?] Ai's body turned cold in fear.

"Who knows." Spectre smiled. "I have no clue what that vain girl was talking about-Oh! Perfect timing. Please, look at that."

Following Spectre's gaze, Bloody Talker and Playmaker saw blue particles of data fly in their direction. The particles slowed down, letting them see Blue Angel on each before they flew away, towards the Tower.

"Blue Angel!"

"Now do you believe me?" Spectre asked. "She had no skill, thus, she wasn't able to save me."

"You..." both Playmaker and Bloody Talker whispered in a dangerous tone.

"I'll send you to the same place as her!" Spectre spread his arms wide.

"Are you sure you can take him on?" Playmaker addressed his comrade.

"Don't worry, I got this." Bloody Talker put his scythe away and raised his Duel Disk. "I'll be the one to make you repent for what you did, Spectre!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Spectre bowed a little, placing his a fist into his other palm.

"Go, go, Bloody Talker-sama!" Frog and Pigeon, who followed their boss and the Hanoi member, cheered.

" **DUEL**!" the two youths shouted in unison

 **Spectre: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I shall go first!" Spectre declared as five cards appeared in front of him. "First, since I control no "San Avalon" Monsters, I can Special Summon **San Vine Planter** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 5) from my hand!"

A male monster with elf ears, blue-colored skin, wearing clothes made of vines, and holding an oversized watering pot between its hands appeared with a cheerful laugh.

"I activate Planter's effect." Spectre stated. "By tributing my Monster, I can Special Summon one San Vine Genius Loci (Earth/Plant/Normal/ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 1) from my deck and add one "San Vine" card from my deck to my hand!"

San Vine Planter used its pot to water the ground under itself. After that, it vanished as its place was taken by an ornate-looking monster with a brown seed.

"Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

Following Spectre's words, a Link Portal opened behind him.

"The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster!" he stated. "I set San Vine Genius Loci! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! San Avalon Dryas (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 1: Bottom)!"

Genius Loci turned into a twister of orange wind, entered the Bottom Marker. The Link Portal vanished as the ground where it once was cracked open, a giant tree with a face-like shape on it and giant fruits hanging from its branches appeared.

"It has 0 Attack..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

"The turn "San Avalon" Monsters are Link Summoned, they cannot be used as Link Material." Spectre explained. "Moreover, they cannot be targeted for attacks, which means you can only wager direct attacks. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Blue Angel uses a powerful deck that deals lots of effect damage to win games was defeated by you." Bloody Talker said. "You defeated her quickly and without using your full strength as you said. That must mean your deck is quite the obstacle to overcome."

"An interesting comment." Spectre noted. "Something else?"

"Your deck doesn't seem the offensive one, unlike my "Creeper" deck. I can tell that because all Monsters you summoned so far all have 0 Attack. That must mean your deck is a defensive one and it can become deadlier and deadlier as the Duel proceeds."

Spectre clapped his hands. "Very nice, Bloody Talker. It seems choosing to Duel you instead of Playmaker was a great choice. This will be truly fun."

"I can't help but agree." Bloody Talker smirked. "I didn't Duel such a deck from ages. However, before I start my turn, I have one question, and I think Playmaker has an exact same one."

"What is it? Are you perhaps scared of the Duel?"

"Why do you fight?" Bloody Talker asked Spectre. "Playmaker and I have goals, so you must have one as well, right?"

"What a basic question." Spectre remarked. "My goal is one, and that one alone. To fight for Revolver-sama."

"Then withdraw." Playmaker said. "Do you know what Revolver is trying to do!? If the Tower of Hanoi is completed, the worldwide network will be destroyed. That will lead to many casualties in the real world."

"I am aware of that." Spectre chuckled. "Even if the world is destroyed, I'll always be on Revolver-sama's side!"

"You don't know anything!" Playmaker argued. "About what Revolver and Hanoi did! It's been continuing since the incident ten years ago! That incident hurt many people and ruined their lives! An outsider like you shouldn't get involved!"

"Hoh? So you think I'm an outsider?" Spectre let out a sly smile. "But I'm fully involved with the incident, I can assure you that."

"You're involved?" Bloody Talker questioned. "What do you mean?"

"The Lost Incident ten years ago..." Spectre started explaining. "Six children were kidnapped then. They were imprisoned in separate rooms, so of course, the children didn't know each others' faces. Just like I didn't know you, you didn't know me!"

[Hey hey...!] Ai gasped.

"You don't mean...!?"

"You were one of the six children!?" Bloody Talker finished for Playmaker.

"Exactly!" Spectre laughed. "Does it shock you? It must do, right?"

"Impossible..." Shoichi stared at the screen of his computer. "Just like Jin, Yusaku, and Kioku, he's also one of the children!?"

[Then why are you with the Knights of Hanoi!?] Ai asked.

"If you endured the same Hell as me and Bloody Talker, then-!"

"Hell? What do you mean?" Spectre interrupted Playmaker. "Am I different? Seems so from your point of view. I grew up in an orphanage because I never had relatives nor knew any of them. I lacked the ability to mingle with others, even among people, I was always alone and bored. That's when that incident occurred. That incident... entertained me."

"What are they talking about?" Pigeon tilted his head, Frog shrugged, being as confused as his friend.

"You...enjoyed the incident!?" Bloody Talker exclaimed.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Spectre chuckled. "It was fun. Even if I could go home, loneliness and boredom awaited me. I lived like a specter, a ghost. No-one cared about me, no-one talked to me... but it was different there! Someone was testing me, someone expected big things from me. When I realized that, I felt the will to live for the first time! It was like a dream!"

Shoichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "The incident which placed Jin in that poor mental state... how can you say it was a dream!?"

"Unfortunately, that time came to an end." Spectre sighed. "You probably can't understand, because if the incident hurt you, you must've led a happy life before the incident. After that incident, I was sent back to the orphanage. I was forbidden to talk about my experience, and adults treated me cautiously, keeping me at arm's length. But that only made me become even lonelier. That's when I escaped and returned to the restricted area which was locked after the incident. I kept waiting there."

"Waiting?" Playmaker raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking about that time. Hoping those fun times would come back." Spectre replied, shocking everybody. "And that hope came true! When I saw him, I knew instantly he came for me!"

"Revolver..." Playmaker realized.

[So Revolver was around since then...] Ai huffed.

"You don't hate Hanoi for what they did?" Playmaker continued.

"Hate? Revolver-sama gave me a place to belong." Spectre smiled. "So why would I? Am I weird because of that? But I think you're the weird one, Playmaker, loudly proclaiming your sense of justice. You said because of the incident time has stopped moving for you, but for me, time has _started_ moving."

"But-!"

"Shut up, Playmaker!"

Bloody Talker snapped, cutting his comrade off.

"Don't you see this chit-chat is useless!?" the hacker asked. "Spectre's point of view is fixated on believing the incident was a good thing! Trying to argue with him is a waste of our scant time! Spectre, there are three reasons why I cannot let you off the hook for what you said!"

"One!" Bloody Talker shouted as he raised a finger. "For you to say that incident was like a dream, it was fun, and you wanted for those time to come back, that's unforgivable! The other kids must of went through the same Hellish experience as us, we would never want to do take part in such an incident ever again!"

"Two!" he continued, raising a second finger. "You said that we must've led a happy life before the incident to hate it. However, because of that incident, I lost all my memories of those times, and that's one more reason for me to hate it!"

"Three!" the third and last finger was raised. "If you chose to work for Hanoi, then you know what that means, right? You stand in my way! And everyone who stands in my way is my enemy! I will defeat all enemies before me, and you are no exception!"

"If that's the case, please, defeat me!" Spectre chuckled.

"With pleasure! Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw! First, I activate Treasure Cards of Adversity, which lets me draw two cards if I control no Monsters while you control a Special Summoned one! Next, I normal summon Creeper Axout-C (ATK: 550/LV: 3)!"

The "Creeper" with a T-rex-like body, having two grasshopper legs attached to its body, two little-clawed hands, a single red eye, and a sphere of glass in the middle of its body with a human heart, dripping venom, appeared.

"I activate the Continous Spell Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker went on. "When activated, this card lets me Special Summon one "Creeper" Monster from my deck! Appear, Creeper Spinete-X (ATK: 350/LV: 3)!"

The "Creeper" with a glass sphere-shaped body and a human heart, dripping venom, two robot claws attached to its front and two grasshopper legs to its back, and a single red eye appeared with a screech.

"Lastly, since I control a "Creeper" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Bloody Talker explained. "Come forth, **Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Crown"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1750/DEF: 2250/LV: 6)!"

The next monster that appeared was a giant crown-shaped machine, it had glowing red eyes and purple accents glowing all over its body. The giant relic towered over the bridge and hovered in the air emotionlessly.

"Hoh? A new Monster?" Spectre questioned.

"Alright! Now Bloody Talker-sama has three Monsters!" Frog cheered.

"Go, Bloody Talker-sama!" Pigeon shouted.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

Following the hacker's words, a Link Portal appeared behind him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are two or more "Creeper" Monster! I set Creeper Axout-C, Spinete-X, and Crown in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters screeched as they morphed into purple twisters and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! The beautiful queen and Goddess of the Creepers! Link Summon! Descend, Creeper Goddess Lees (ATK: 2500/Link 3: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

A black miasma erupted from the portal as the hacker's Goddess emerged with a malicious chuckle and stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

"And even a new Link Monster!?" Spectre exclaimed as he smiled wider. "That was unexpected."

[He already summoned Lees?] Ai questioned.

"He must be playing seriously." Playmaker said. "He maybe has a way to end this Duel quickly too."

"I activate the effect of Creeper Crown!" Bloody Talker stated. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I revive this Monster from the Graveyard when it's used as material for the summon of a "Creeper" Link Monster. However, the next time it's sent to the Graveyard, Crown will be banished."

Following those words, the giant crown emerged from beside the bridge and stood behind Lees's Bottom Marker.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"I activate the Spell Card Star Relic Inheritor from my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Creeper Spinete-X from my Graveyard next to Lees's Bottom-Left Marker! Then, I activate Lees's effect, destroying all Monsters she points to! Sweet Execution!"

Lees giggled in a creepy way as her wings extended into large scythes, cutting Spinete-X and Crown into little pieces.

"Then, for every "Creeper" destroyed this way, one card you control is banished, Spectre!" Bloody Talker grinned. "Since two were destroyed, I get rid of your set card and your San Avalon which can't be attacked!"

"Seeing you can't attack my San Avalon, you decided to defeat it through a card effect!?" Spectre gasped, his eyes widening. "Such a plan... is completely useless against me! I activate the effect of San Vine Maiden (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in my hand which I added through Planter's effect! I Special Summon Maiden to my field and negate your Goddess's effect!"

As Lees's wings shot towards San Avalon Dryas, a little female monster with elf ears, pink-colored skin, long purple hair, and wearing clothes made of vines appeared in front of Dryas. It extended its hands forward, forming a giant barrier of veins that blocked Lees's wings.

[What!? He blocked it!?] Ai gasped.

"Blue Angel tried a similar strategy against me." Spectre told. "And just like you, she failed miserably."

"Are you sure about that?" Bloody Talker questioned, confusing him. "My plan's true aim was to have you protect Dryas. Now I'm sure you have nothing else to protect it! I activate the effect of the destroyed Spinete-X, destroying a Monster you control! I choose Dryas once again!"

"As expected of Bloody Talker, he managed to defeat Spectre's Monster quickly and easily." Playmaker commented.

"You mean I fell into your trap!?" Spectre exclaimed with a shocked face. However, it soon turned into an amused look. "Sorry, but you're the one who is mistaken! Trap Card open! **San Bloom Rising**! Thanks to this card, I can perform a Link Summon using Monsters I control!"

"What!?" Frog cried out. "Link Summoning during the opponent's turn!?"

"Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Spectre spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened under his Dryas. "The summoning conditions are two Plant-type Monster! I set San Vine Maiden and San Avalon Dryas in the Link Markers!"

Maiden turned into a twister of dark-green wind and one of Dryas's roots entered the portal alongside it.

"Link Summon!" Spectre declared. "Appear, Link 2! San Avalon Dryades (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The portal glowed as Dryas started to grow, becoming larger and having more fruits. Instead of a face engraved on its front, the upper-body of a female elf emerged from a flower, her eyes closed.

[Eek! He really Link Summoned...] Ai groused.

"Like me, my cards surpass your expectations." Spectre laughed.

"Don't be so sure." Bloody Talker said. "Link Summoning a new San Avalon was a great mistake! I activate the effect of Creeper Crown which was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, powering up my Goddess's Attack by 1000 until the End Phase!"

(Lees: ATK 2500 = 3500)

"Even then, you cannot deplete all my Life Points in one attack." Spectre pointed out.

"Let's see! Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Lees, attack Spectre directly! I activate the other effect of Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics, doubling one instance of battle damage involving a "Creeper" Monster! Take 7000 damage and lose!"

"I activate the effect of San Bloom Rising in my Graveyard!" Spectre shouted. "By banishing this card, all battle damage I would take this turn is halved!"

Using its wings, Lees slashed at Spectre in different places, making deep cuts appear across his body.

 **Spectre: LP 4000 - 3500 = 500**

[He was soooo close!] Ai whined.

"I...activate Dryades's effect..." Spectre stated in pain. "During both our turns twice, when I take damage, I can Special Summon one "San Vine" Link Monster from my Extra Deck next to one of San Avalon's links. Appear, San Vine Healer (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 600/Link 2: Top)!"

One of the fruits attached to Draydes's branches burst open, letting out a purple colored fluid. It fell to the ground, and a female monster with elf ears, green-colored skin, short blond hair, and wearing a dress with a rose motif appeared.

"Then I regain Life Points equal to the damage I took..." Spectre explained as Dryades's vines enveloped his body, glowing yellow with energy. Spectre smiled as his wounds vanished.

 **Spectre: LP 500 + 3500 = 4000**

"He regained Life Points!?" Playmaker's eyes widen. "That must be how he defeated Blue Angel, regaining Life Points whenever he took damage and luring her into his traps..."

"I also activate Healer's effect." Spectre stated as Healer started singing. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it and gain 300 Life Points for every Link Marker it has. I choose Dryades."

 **Spectre: LP 4000 + 600 = 4600**

"It seems my comment of your deck being a defensive one was correct..." Bloody Talker muttered. "I set one card face-down and end my turn, with Lees's Attack returning to normal. Also, Spinete-X and Axout-C revive from my Graveyard through their effects in defense mode!"

(Lees: ATK 3500 = 2500)

Spinete-X and Axout-C emerged from a portal under Lees's Bottom-Left and Bottom Marker respectively.

"Bloody Talker-sama wasn't able to damage him!" Pigeon gasped.

"Just like with Blue Angel, Spectre's deck is causing problems to his opponent." Frog commented.

"When I was a baby, I was abandoned at the base of this tree." Spectre gestured to Dryades. "I still remember the view I saw back then. This tree was on the mountain behind the orphanage, but it took days for them to find me. During that time, the tree protected me from the rain, wind, and wild animals."

"The tree...was protecting him?" Shoichi questioned.

"For several years I was raised at the orphanage, but I only felt peace when I was by this tree." Spectre explained. "When times were tough, this tree healed me. That's when the incident occurred. My only concern was that I couldn't come back to this tree. But after the incident, when I went back to it... the tree was gone. Adults had their dumb reasons, and that's when my attachment to society completely vanished! The only place for me is by Revolver-sama's side! I give my soul to him!"

Suddenly, a loud 'BOOM' echoed in the distance as the Tower of Hanoi completed its second disc.

[Yikes! We only have four hours remaining!] Ai shrieked.

Playmaker gritted his teeth as he started running forward, wanting to go ahead and leave Bloody Talker to defeat Spectre. However, one of Dryades's branches suddenly shot forward, hitting Playmaker in the gut with a terrible force, causing him to gasp as he back to his knees.

"D-Damn it..." he grunted in pain. "That tree... won't let us pass nor retreat... we're trapped...!"

"Together with my mother tree, I won't let you defeat me nor Revolver-sama!" Spectre declared. "Bloody Talker, Playmaker, people like you who are obsessed with revenge cannot understand my emotions! Watashi no turn! Draw! I discard one card from my hand to activate the Continous Spell San Vine Shrine!"

The card appeared on his field as it glowed. "Bloody Talker, the countdown to your demise starts from here! I activate Shrine's effect, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Plant-type Monster from my Graveyard once each turn! Revive, San Seed Genius Loci (ATK: 0/LV: 1)!"

Genius Loci emerged from a portal which opened on Spectre's field. He then spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened under his field. "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more Plant-type Monster! I set San Vine Healer and the Link 2 San Avalon Dryades in the Link Markers!"

Healer turned into a twister of dark-pink wind and two of Dryades's roots entered the portal alongside it.

"Link Summon!" Spectre declared. "Appear, Link 3! San Avalon Dryanome (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!"

The tree behind the Hanoi member further grew, becoming even larger and the elf in its front opened her three eyes as they glowed red.

"It evolved again?" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"One more time! Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Spectre shouted as another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster! I set San Seed Genius Loci in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! San Vine Slasher (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)!"

This time, the very Monster which defeated Kitamura, a tall, slim, blue-skinned warrior clad in green armor and holding a long sword appeared.

"Slasher's effect activates!" Spectre stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for every Link Marker it has. I choose Dryanome!"

The giant tree started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making it gain a fiery aura.

(Slasher: ATK 800 = 3200)

"Let's Battle!" Spectre shouted. "San Vine Slasher, attack his Goddess!"

"This is bad!" Pigeon cried out.

"It has 3200 Attack!" Frog told.

Creeper Goddess Lees gritted her teeth as she tried to defend herself using her scythe-wings, but the swordsman easily avoided them and slashed her chest, causing her to cry in pain before exploding dark particles of light.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3000 - 800 = 2200**

"Lees!" Bloody Talker gasped in concern for his Goddess.

"Slasher's other effect activates!" Spectre stated. "The Monster it destroyed through battle it's Special Summoned to my field next to the Link Marker of a "San Avalon" Monster!"

"What!?" Playmaker's eyes widen.

[He can steal the opponent's Monsters!?] Ai gasped.

"I wouldn't call it 'stealing'." Spectre waved his hand. "I call it 'borrowing'. Blue Angel also let me borrow a lot of her dear friends."

A portal opened in front of Bloody Talker as Dryanome's vines entered it, extracting Lees and placing it under Spectre's control. The Goddess's eyes glowed red as she stood under Dryanome's Bottom Marker.

"He stole Bloody Talker-sama's Monster!" Frog exclaimed.

"...You really crossed the line, Spectre..." Bloody Talker let out a feral growl. "Stealing my Monsters is something which breaks my nerves! Continous Trap open! **Login Control Program**! When a Monster is Special Summoned from my Graveyard to the field, I can move that Monster to my Extra Monster Zone!"

"What!?" Spectre seemed shocked.

The Creeper Goddess flew over to its owner's side, her eyes flashing purple as she grinned wide.

"Normally, I use this Trap to revive Lees to my Extra Monster Zone so I can use her effect to its maximum efficiency." Bloody Talker grinned himself. "However, it can be also used to regain control of my stolen comrades. Your plan backfired, Spectre!"

[That's Bloody Talker for you!] Ai fist-bumped.

"He used the opponent's strategy in his favor." Playmaker smiled.

"I can't believe something like this happened!" Spectre placed his hand over his face as he gritted his teeth. He actually started to snicker. "You fell for my trap! I activate the effect of **Connection Crush Virus** in my Graveyard that I discarded through Shrine! When a Cyberse-type Link Monster is Special Summoned to the field, I can activate this Continous Trap from my Graveyard!"

The card appeared on his field, and Bloody Talker's Monsters started grunting as a black miasma covered them.

"This card was made and given to me by Baira-san." Spectre explained. "This "Virus" Card negates the effects of all face-up Cyberse Monsters on the field as long as it stays in play. Moreover, whenever you Normal or Special Summon a Cyberse Monster, you take 300 damage!"

"An anti-Cyberse card?" Playmaker muttered.

[His chance has been turned into a pinch...] Ai grunted.

"With this, my victory is assured." Spectre chuckled. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

One of the wires sustaining the bridge broke, and the floor shook.

[W-W-What's happening!?] Ai asked in concern.

"This bridge is about to be break apart." Spectre said unfazed as more and more wires detached. One was about to hit him, but Dryanome, using its roots, protected its user and placed the wires back to their place, repairing the bridge. "Let's continue. It's your turn, hacker-san."

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw!"

"Continous Trap activate! San Avalon Force!" Spectre immediately interrupted. "As long as this card is in play, you cannot target "San Avalon" Link Monsters with card effects. Now your Creepers cannot touch my mother tree."

"Now both attacks and effects won't work..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

[It's totally protected!] Ai whined. [Bloody Talker has to do something about that tree!]

"Because of Spectre's "Virus" card, the effects of Bloody Talker-sama's Monsters are useless..." Frog muttered.

"You can't use your legs nor your arms to fight." Spectre commented. "You're done for, Bloody Talker."

The hacker staid silent, seeming deep in thoughts.

"There's one thing I'd like to ask before you turn into data." Spectre continued. "Unlike Playmaker, you use the newest model of Duel Disks. Is there a special reason to that? I thought you would use your old deck made of physical cards to fight like Playmaker."

"My Creepers don't have physical forms." Bloody Talker said. "They're only made of data and can only be used in Link VRAINS."

"And that's because they were created by yourself?" Spectre asked.

"Yes. Why interested?"

"No reason." Spectre shrugged. "However, I do find it interesting why you consider your Monsters so important friends, or family members even."

"Just like you think of San Avalon as your mother, I think of my Monsters as a dear family." Bloody Talker explained. "Cyberse Monsters _are_ my family. Since the Lost Incident, they were the only ones to accept me and love me, and I'll pay them back by doing the same thing!"

"Too bad that bond won't help you now." Spectre remarked.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Bloody Talker shouted. "I activate the other effect of Login Control Program! By sending this card and the Monster whose location was changed to the Graveyard, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card you control!"

"Such an effect..." Spectre gritted his teeth. "You talk about bonds with your Monsters, yet here you are, sacrificing them to win the Duel."

 _What do you know about our bond?_

Lees questioned with angered expression, knowing Spectre could hear her with Link Sense.

 _I know Bloody Talker very well, and he would never sacrifice us for his own good! I know it hurts for him to use Login Control Program's effect, but if he doesn't use it, he'll lose and all the effort to arrive at this point would be useless! We, his Monsters, fully know that, so we ourselves allow him to sacrifice us to win!_

"It's unusual to see you snap, Lees." Bloody Talker chuckled.

 _Just get on with your turn._

The Goddess huffed, calming down.

"The effect of my Continous Trap resolves!" Bloody Talker continued the Duel, Lees and Login Control Program vanished from the field. "Your Virus is destroyed!"

"Alright!" Frog cheered. "He's back on track!"

"When Connection Crush Virus leaves the field, it's banished..." Spectre revealed. "But even then, there is nothing you can do to defeat my San Avalon!"

"I activate the Continous Spell Hologram Projection, targeting Spinete-X with it!" Bloody Talker ignored his opponent. "I Special Summon this card to my field as a Monster with the same name, Type, Attribute, Attack, Defense, and Level as the targeted Monster! Come forth!"

The Spell appeared on the hacker's field before it took the form of a holographic Spinete-X.

"Then check this out! I activate the Spell Card Cybenet Ritual!" Bloody Talker cried out. "But this isn't your everyday Spell. This is a RITUAL SPELL!"

"Ritual!?" Spectre seemed truly shocked.

"I made this addition to my deck before going to the sewers!" Bloody Talker said. "Now, bear witness to the oldest type of summoning method! Using my card's effect, I sacrifice Spinete-X, Hologram Projection, and Axout-C to perform a Ritual Summon!"

A large circle appeared in front of the hacker, glowing brightly with blue accents and white streams of codes. The Monsters used as sacrifices burst into particles of blue light, which were sucked inside the portal as blue flames lit up around it.

"The contract has been made!" Bloody Talker chanted. "The corrupted being which wields the powers of darkness inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Manifest yourself, **Jack Creeper of the Indigo Eclipse** (Dark/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2650/DEF: 950/LV: 8)!"

The blue flames around the circle shot upwards, aiming at Link VRAINS's artificial sun. As the pillars of flames touched the sun, they were absorbed into it, turning from its original colors to indigo.

"What a beautiful blue sun!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Take the stage, my friend!"

The blue flames seemed to gather into one spot in front of the sun, before taking the form of Bloody Talker's monster. Descending from the sky like a deity, was a silver-armored machine without legs. It the middle of its chest was a sphere of glass with a pulsing human heart, dripping some sort of venom. Indigo circuits glowed over its armor, the monster's head covered by a black visor. The Ritual Monster's hands were outplaced with two, long, double-sided scythes.

"A Ritual Monster..." Playmaker eyed the Monster in awe.

"Indigo Eclipse will be your demise, Spectre!" Bloody Talker declared. "Instead of having my Monster attack yours, your San Avalon Dryanome will be the one to attack us! Moreover, this effect doesn't target, which means San Avalon Force won't be able to protect your tree!"

"What did you say!?" Spectre gasped.

"Your deck could be truly considered the most defensive deck in Duel Monsters' history, Spectre." Bloody Talker stated. "Your San Avalon can't be attacked, and with San Avalon Force, they cannot be targeted with card effects either. Which means the only way to get rid of them is by having _you_ attack me!

[He was able to outsmart Spectre!] Ai cheered.

"Bloody Talker..." Spectre growled, angered for the second time today. He eventually sighed. "Oh well. I'll have to use my trump card."

After a snap of his fingers, a projection appeared beside our heroes. It was Akira, seeming captured in some sort of prison made of vines with thorns.

"Zaizen!?" Playmaker said confused.

[Playmaker! Bloody Talker!] Akira gasped.

"He came to rescue his sister, and that's how he ended up." Spectre explained. "So I formed a plan. Those thorns contain a computer virus and touching it will affect him."

"What?" Bloody Talker questioned.

"If I were to get hurt..." Spectre bit his palm, causing a cut to open. At the same time, the thorns around Akira doubled in size. "The viral thorns will grow. Fun, right? So feel free to damage me?"

[That's cheating!] Ai whined. [I hate you!]

"Why are you dragging someone who has nothing to do with this Duel!?" Playmaker clenched his fist. "You play very dirty!"

"Dragging someone?" Spectre laughed at that. "Did you actually say that? Hilarious."

[It's not funny at all!] Ai argued.

"Not counting this Duel, do you two know how many people you have dragged into this?" Spectre asked. "Why is Blue Angel a casualty? Or Cynthia? Or many more who have been absorbed into the Tower? It all started with you, Playmaker, when you hid the Ignis. You dragged Zaizen into this as well."

[Don't worry about me!] Akira addressed the Duelists. [Bloody Talker, continue the Duel and defeat him!]

[Hey, we don't need to listen to the pompous villain!] Ai pointed out.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth before looking at his Ritual Monster. The other was staring at him, waiting for a command.

"...Don't activate your effect." the hacker finally said. "I end my turn."

[What!? Why!?] Ai shouted.

[Bloody Talker...] Akira whispered shocked.

Spectre chuckled. "Yes...that's your virtue and weakness. I've watched all your battles, Bloody Talker, and I know one thing about you for sure. Once you become friends with someone, you cannot sacrifice them. You can't be cruel to your friends. You and Playmaker are the same. Somewhere in your hearts, there's always justice. If you don't hold onto it, you can't bear the weight of your revenge. You two are weak. In order to save Zaizen, you gave up your one and only chance to defeat me. You are too weak!"

[Just when he had a chance, too...] Ai grunted.

"The undefeated Bloody Talker and Playmaker...because of your lame sense of justice, this will be your downfalls!" Spectre declared.

"What do you know about our revenge...!?" Bloody Talker snapped. "For you who loved that incident, you can't understand our feelings, just like we can't yours!"

"Oh, but I think I can." Spectre said. "You want to defeat, kill, and make Hanoi pay for what they did to you during the incident, right? What a childish reason to fight."

"I do NOT care about myself!" Bloody Talker barked. "The reason why I fight isn't to have revenge for what Hanoi did to _me_. I'm here to revenge... the Monsters that were with me back then!"

"What do you mean?" Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"During the Lost Incident, the six children were forced to Duel." Bloody Talker reminded. "I remember... each time I lost, the voices of my Monsters shouted and blamed me for being weak, continuing to Duel using them until I could feed myself. They called me names, they were mad at me, and hated me. I was just a kid then, scared and all alone. Their negative words further weakened me. But... among those voices, some were gentle, kind, and helpful, one of which was Protron!"

"The reason why I'm here is to make you pay for causing me to hurt all those Duel Monsters!" Bloody Talker yelled. "I don't care about myself! I only care to avenge those Monsters!"

"Those Monsters... do you perhaps mean different archetypes?" Spectre asked, making the hacker blink in confusion. "The Lost Incident had some other goals. It was to test different Cyberse Monsters, the first ones to be ever born. Some of them belonged to different archetypes, such as "Star Chalice" and "Jack Knights". There was one kid that had to test those."

"What are you getting at?" Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes.

"The same kid which used those archetypes also used the "Krawler" deck." Spectre grinned. "All your "Creeper" Monsters seem based on corrupted, merged, or evolved forms of members from the aforementioned archetypes. I wonder...is that really a coincidence? Is it maybe that kid who used those different archetypes, in order to honor their efforts, created the "Creepers"?"

[Hey...] Ai spoke up. [If he says it like that... i-it can't be!]

"It can be!" Spectre confirmed. "Hanoi has the files of the Lost Incident! Bloody Talker, as I said, because of your sense of justice, you decided to honor your Monsters by creating the "Creeper" deck, but that only made it easier for me to figure out your true self! You can't hide from me, Ketsueki Kioku!"

Everybody watching gasped as their eyes widen to dinner plates, while Bloody Talker gritted his teeth and lowered his head in defeat.

"I got it one, right?" Spectre chuckled. "Oops! I just remembered something! Your two cameramen were here to record the whole conversation! Now everybody knows your identity. I'd like to say I'm sorry, but we all know I'm not."

[No...way...] Akira breathed out. [The first ever friend Aoi made...was...Bloody Talker...?]

"Heh... heh... ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bloody Talker's mad laughter echoed in the silence.

"You honestly think I'm stupid?" he asked with his usual crazy smile, enjoying Spectre's confusion. "I figured from a long time ago Hanoi has data about the Lost Incident! It's from that moment I prepared myself for any case scenario where you could use my true identity to your favor! That's why...I implanted the whole Link VRAINS server with a special program!"

[The whole server?] Akira parroted.

"When somebody would say my name loud and clear, all news outlets' filming would faze in and out, stopping the real world or them from hearing my name! That means the real world doesn't know my real self."

Spectre frowned. "Even then, everybody present hears you."

"Oh, I know how to make people shut up about things I don't them to know." A mischevious yet sadistic grin appeared on the hacker's face. "The fact Hanoi knows my identity doesn't interest me as well. Try and look into Den City's records of a person called Ketsueki Kioku and see what you get. Let me answer that for you: nothing! Even Den City is under my program's control!"

"So your true self is also hidden..." Spectre scoffed. "It seems I underestimated your hacking abilities, Bloody Talker."

"It was my pleasure to amaze and irritate you." the hacker bowed.

[Wow...he isn't that bad at all!] Ai said.

"He thought of everything that could happen and prepared for the worse." Playmaker muttered. "He is truly a talented person."

"Let's continue the Duel. Watashi no turn!" Spectre announced. "Draw! I won't do anything in my Main Phase. Let's Battle! San Vine Slasher, attack that Ritual Monster!"

"When attacked, Indigo Eclipse's other effect activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "By banishing one "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard, I can activate one of two effects! I choose the first one, making it so my Monsters won't be destroyed by this battle! I banish Lees to activate this effect!"

"But you still take the damage." Spectre pointed out as he smirked.

Slasher swung its sword at the Jack Creeper, but Indigo Eclipse used its scythes to block the attack. As the weapons resonated, soundwaves sent Bloody Talker skidding back.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2200 - 550 = 1750**

"I see. Your Ritual Monster not only forces other Monsters to attack it, but it has additional effects when being attacked." Spectre chuckled. "It is truly an interesting Monster, but you can't use it because you can't sacrifice Zaizen! After a "San Vine" Monster completes a successful attack, the other effect of San Avalon Force activates! Looking at the Monster with the most Link Markers, you take 100 damage per marker! The most has three Link Markers, thus, accept 300 damage!"

Three crescent-shaped energy cuts erupted from the Continous Trap, each passing Bloody Talker's body where it glitched in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1750 - 300 = 1450**

The energy cuts managed to cut some of the wires sustaining the bridge, which started shaking. More and more wires detaching, until the bridge had none, therefore it started to fall into the large abyss.

[We're falling!] Ai cried out.

"It seems our final moments are at hand." Spectre shrugged. "Too bad it happened before I could've beaten you in this Duel...this bridge will fall and sink us all into the abyss."

Bloody Talker smirked, something which confused Spectre.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Because you failed to defeat me by Dueling." Bloody Talker pointed out. "When Revolver founds out... man, he'll be disappointed. This wasn't a Duel that ended me."

Playmaker understood what his comrade was doing. He was taunting Spectre, hoping the latter will do something to stop the bridge from falling.

Bloody Talker got for what he wished. The veins of Dryanome shot outwards, wrapping the detached wires back into their places, thus stopping the bridge from sinking.

"I changed my mind." Spectre's eyes narrowed in anger. "Bloody Talker, I'll end you personally! My advantage still remains, so it's a matter of time when you'll be defeated. With my mother tree, the captured Zaizen, and your lame sense of justice, my victory is assured!"

[Bloody Talker! Forget about me!] Akira shouted. [Or Aoi's sacrifice will be for nothing!]

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Spectre concluded. "Now, will you try to damage me by forsaking Zaizen!?"

[You cheater!] Ai yelled. [You play too dirty!]

"Cheater? Dirty?" Spectre smiled. "Those are wonderful words of praise. Instead of misled by a dumb sense of justice, it's more wonderful to accomplish my goals by playing dirty! Everything I do is for Revolver-sama. That alone is a great cause."

"Wagahai no turn." Bloody Talker spoke. "Draw!"

"So you'll use Indigo Eclipse's effect!?" Spectre spread his arms wide. "Please, do so!"

"...I switch Indigo Eclipse to defense mode, and end my turn."

"Eh?" Spectre blinked twice. "You won't do anything? I was even prepared to take your attack."

[Seriously!?] Ai exclaimed.

"Then don't mind if I do whatever I like." Spectre grinned. "Watashi no turn! Draw! Battle! San Vine Slasher, attack his monster again! Bloody Talker, Playmaker, your fate and your lives are over!"

"Once again, I use Indigo Eclipse's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "I banish Spinete-X from my Graveyard so my Monster won't be destroyed!"

Just like last time, the two Monsters clashed with no winner.

"I can't watch this." Spectre shook his head in disappointment. "Your useless efforts to protect your Monster and yourself are too sad to watch. I activate the effect of San Avalon Force, hitting you for another 300 damage!"

Three energy cuts emerged from the Continous Trap, passing the hacker's body who hissed in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1450 - 300 = 1150**

"If this continues, you'll run out of "Creeper" Monsters to banish from your Graveyard." Spectre pointed out. "After that, you can't protect your Ritual Monster anymore. So hurry up and use its effect to force my San Avalon to attack it, but don't forget the more damage you deal me, the closer is Zaizen to death."

"Are you done?" Bloody Talker asked.

"Of course." Spectre said. "I end my turn."

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw!"

As he saw the card he drew, the hacker grinned. "Bingo. I equip Indigo Eclipse with the Equip Spell **Proud Failure**! When the equipped Monster is attacked but isn't destroyed by that battle, we both take damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack!"

"So you finally decided to sacrifice Zaizen?" Spectre wondered.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Bloody Talker said as he snapped his fingers. "Proud Failure has another effect. When the equipped Monster is destroyed by a card effect, then the opponent takes damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack doubled, but after that, I take that same amount of damage!"

"What?" Spectre's eyes widen.

"My Continous Spell, Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics, has an additional effect." Bloody Talker reminded. "When a "Creeper" I control is attacked, by sending this card to the Graveyard, the Battle Phase is forced to end. But after that, I have to destroy the attacked Monster and draw one card. If I use this effect, Indigo Eclipse will be destroyed and you take 5300 damage total, depleting your Life Points in one go!"

"He found a way to save Zaizen and himself at the same time." Playmaker smiled.

"It's pointless." Spectre smirked. "Everything you do is useless."

"Then prove it to me, Spectre- _san_." Bloody Talker teased. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Don't mind if I do. Watashi no turn!" the Hanoi member declared. "Draw! Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more Plant-type Link Monster! I set San Vine Slasher and the Link 3 San Avalon Dryanome in the Link Markers!"

Slahser turned into a twister of dark-green wind and three of Dryanome's roots entered the portal alongside it.

"Link Summon!" Spectre declared. "Appear, Link 4! San Avalon Dryatrentiay (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 4: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top)!"

The portal glowed brightly as Dryanome further grew, its leafs now replaced by beautiful blooming cherries.

[It evolved further...!] Ai muttered.

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **San Bloom March**!" Spectre stated. "Since I control a "San Avalon" Link 3 or higher Link Monster, I can Special Summon one Link 2 or lower "San Vine" or "San Avalon" Link Monster from my Extra Deck next to the aforementioned Monster's link! Come forth, **San Avalon Eurydice** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom, Left)!"

The ground cracked in two as a new tree emerged. This one was an oak tree with lots of red-colored leaves. The tree's branches had human-hand shapes at their tips, and the face of a pale-skinned woman was visible between trunk, staring at its enemies lifelessly.

"I activate Eurydice's effect, targeting Dryatrentiay with it!" Spectre said. "When the targeted Monster attacks this turn, piercing battle damage can be dealt!"

Everybody present was confused on why Spectre would choose a San Avalon with 0 Attack for this effect.

"Then, I activate Dryatrentiay's effect!" Spectre declared. "By tributing Eurydice next to her marker, I can target and destroy face-up Spell or Trap cards you control up to the number of Eurydice's Link Markers! She had two, so your Equip Spell and Continous Spell are destroyed!"

Two roots of Dryatrentiay shot forward, piercing the said cards and causing them to explode in particles of light.

[Now his combo is gone!] Ai gasped.

"I activate the effect of San Vine Shrine!" Spectre continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Plant-type Normal Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, San Seed Genius Loci (ATK: 0/LV: 1)!"

Genius Loci emerged from a portal which opened on Spectre's field. He then spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened under his field. "Once again! Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster! I set San Seed Genius Loci in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! San Vine Slasher (ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)!"

Another copy of Slasher appeared, swinging its sword.

"Slasher's effect activates!" Spectre stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for every Link Marker it has. I choose Dryatrentiay!"

The giant tree started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making it gain a fiery aura.

(Slasher: ATK 800 = 4000)

"However, the turn I use Dryatrentiay's effect to destroy your cards, Monsters in my Main Monster Zone cannot attack." Spectre revealed.

[Phew! Bloody Talker is safe!] Ai sighed. [Slasher can't attack this turn.]

"Are you sure?" Playmaker questioned. "He wouldn't summon a Monster that can't attack and raise its Attack for no reason."

"No wonder you're a veteran, Playmaker. Impressive." Spectre chuckled. "Of course I have a reason! I activate my Continous Trap San Avalon Blooming! When this card activates, your Monsters' effects are negated, which means Indigo Eclipse cannot escape destruction anymore! Bloody Talker, your remaining Life Points are 1150. My giant mother tree will be the one to deal the final blow."

"It has 0 Attack, right?" Frog asked no-one. "How will it be able to defeat Bloody Talker-sama or his Ritual Monster?"

"Battle!" Spectre cried out. "San Avalon Dryatrentiay attacks your Indigo Eclipse! Due to San Avalon Blooming's other effect, the Attack of Dryatrentiay becomes to the total amount of Attack Points of all Monsters next to her links!"

(Dryatrentiay: ATK 0 = 4000)

"Take 3050 piercing damage!" Spectre shouted. "This is the finale!"

"I was waiting for this moment!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated, confusing his opponent. "Counter Trap open! **Final Counter**! When my Defense Position Monster is attacked by an opponent's Monster which has more Attack, my Monster is changed to attack mode and its Attack becomes equal to the opponent's!"

"A mutual destruction!?" Spectre's eyes widen. "This is your last and pointless move!?"

(Indigo Eclipse: DEF = ATK 2650 = ATK 4000)

Two roots of Dryatrentiay shot forward, piercing the chest of Indigo Eclipse. However, the Jack Creeper aimed its scythes at the giant tree, shooting the scythes at it like missiles. They cut through Dryatrentiay's trunk, causing a massive explosion.

"Since both Monsters were destroyed by this battle, Final Counter's last effect cuts my Life Points in half." Bloody Talker revealed.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1150 / 2 = 575**

[Alright!] Ai cheered. [He dodged defeat!]

"But your Life Points are only 575 points." Spectre pointed out. "No matter what you try next turn-"

The ground shook. Spectre glanced behind him confused, his eyes widening as he saw Dryatrentiay falling apart, remembering him the time he first saw his mother tree cut by its trunk. The Monster exploded in particles of light, and Spectre bit his bottom lip in anger.

"Now that your "San Avalon" is gone," Bloody Talker pointed at his opponent's field. "All cards you control are destroyed by their own effects!"

San Vine Slasher, San Avalon Blooming, San Vine Shrine, and San Avalon Force all exploded in particles of light.

"As I said before, your San Avalon can't be attacked, and with San Avalon Force, they cannot be targeted with card effects either. Which means the only way to get rid of them is by having _you_ attack me!" Bloody Talker told. "And with the Counter Trap, Final Counter, I'm able to destroy your San Avalon and not damage you at the same time!"

[It seemed like he was on the verge of defeat... yet, with one card, he turned the whole situation around...] Akira whispered. [Kioku... amazing.]

[With this, your mommy can't protect you anymore!] Ai puffed his chest out. [Here comes the comeback-!]

"BLOOODY TALKEEEEER!" Spectre roared in anger as he spun around, glaring at everyone. "HOW DARE YOU! MY SACRED MOTHER TREE!"

"Oooooh, I guess he's mad..." Bloody Talker muttered.

"I activate the Equip Spell **San Cursed Bloom**!" Spectre yelled. "I revive one "San Avalon" Link Monster from my Graveyard and equip it with this card! Come to me, Dryatrentiay!"

Several roots and vines shot out from the abyss, taking hold of the bridge. The giant tree Monster emerged next, landing behind its owner. All of its beautiful blooming cherries were now gone, and the elf woman inside the tree seemed dead.

"Due to San Cursed Bloom's other effect," Spectre explained as he grinned. "Dryatrentiay gains 500 Attack for every "San Seed", "San Vine", and "San Avalon" Monster in my Graveyard. There are currently nine such Monsters in there, so that's a boost of 4500 points!"

It seemed everybody was wrong in thinking the elf woman was dead. She suddenly raised her head, her skin breaking apart and revealing brown-flesh. Even her face broke apart in the middle, revealing an ugly beast-like face with fangs, and her long tongue licked her lips, eyeing its next meal, Bloody Talker.

(Dryatrentiay: ATK 0 = 4500)

[I-I'm sorry, mommy...] Ai whined as he held Playmaker's face in fear. [I'll stop being bad...]

"The equipped Monster can be selected as an attack target," Spectre revealed. "However, if it were to be destroyed by battle or a card effect, you take damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack it had on the field! And if San Cursed Bloom is destroyed, the equipped Monster goes down with it, letting the Equip Spell's aforementioned effect kick in! Moreover, Dryatrentiay cannot be targeted by the opponent's card effects! Bloody Talker, your defeat is now assured! I end my turn."

[This is why we should've forsaken Zaizen!] Ai said.

Out of nowhere, the avatar of Akira started glitching out.

[What's this?] he asked confused.

"It must be Kusanagi-san." Playmaker realized.

"You think that'll work?" Spectre asked in amusement. True to his words, electricity ran between Akira's prison, shocking him and causing his avatar to stop fazing in and out. "It's impossible to run away from that system! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Victory and your fates are all in my hands!"

[Bloody Talker, Playmaker, listen to me!] Akira yelled, catching everybody's attention. [If you are stuck in doubt, that will only leave to more victims. Or else, my sister did everything for nothing! Have conviction! Don't lose sight of the big picture! Even if sacrifices must be made along the way...carry that burden and keep going!]

Playmaker and Bloody Talker's eyes widen.

[Go! Transform that conviction into strength!] Akira said before giving a small smile. He grasped the vines, and electricity ran over his body once again as the virus infected him.

"No! Don't!"

[He did it to himself!]

"You idiot!"

"No way!"

Were Playmaker, Ai, Bloody Talker, and Spectre's words of shock. They heard Akira say one more thing.

[Aoi...I'm coming to you...let's go home...Bloody Talker, win the...Duel...]

Akira's eyes closed as he fainted, his avatar and the prison exploded in particles of data which were sucked into the distant Tower of Hanoi.

[...Seriously...?] Ai was the first one to break the silence that formed.

"Hahahahaha, what a complete fool!" Spectre laughed. "Entrusting hope to someone who can't win! Hahahaha-!"

"Oh, shut it already." Bloody Talker sternly cut him off. "I have three reasons why I _already_ won this Duel. One! I have gathered all pieces I need to accomplish my victory! Two! I'll live up to Zaizen's wishes and grasp victory! Three! I understand everything, Spectre. About you and your deck."

"Me and my deck?" Spectre raised an eyebrow.

"I sense three emotions coming from you and your deck." Bloody Talker explained. "One is a strong sense of love. Obviously, it must be the strong love between a mother and a child, since you see the San Avalon as your mother! The second emotion is strong hatred. It must be the hate you feel towards your enemies, society, and the unsatisfied love you didn't get from your original mother tree in the real world! The third one is sadness. The sadness which comes from you, but more strongly from the San Avalon! It's the sadness of a mother not being loved by her own child!"

"What do you mean?" Spectre asked. "You mean to tell me I don't love my own mother tree!?"

"Exactly!" Bloody Talker confirmed. "Look at your own Monster right now! Look at the appearance you gave her! That's the anger and sadness of your mother tree!"

Spectre glanced back, seeing the beastly form of Dryatrentiay. No beautiful flowers or leaves, only dead branches with dull colors, and the animal that elf woman morphed into.

"No..." the Hanoi member muttered. "This is the appearance that needs my mother tree to achieve victory for Revolver-sama!"

"That's another reason why your mother tree is sad." Bloody Talker said. "You only care about Revolver and to make him happy! But you're forgetting the first person you should make happy: your own mother!"

Spectre's eyes slightly widen.

"Sadness, loneliness, unsatisfied love. All of these emotions create deep hatred!" Bloody Talker told. "I find it amusing, Spectre. When I was a young child, I was just like that. Always sad, all alone, and wanting to be truly loved by somebody. At the orphanage where I grew up, there were people who wanted to help me with their kindness and love, but I realized they were doing that because they had to. However, I'm also greedy, so I accepted their love, and it did help me a little. But the place where I found the true love I saught... was among the Cyberse! They are my true and only family!"

"You Knights of Hanoi want to destroy the Cyberse?" Bloody Talker's eyes suddenly widen in anger. "Very well. Then be ready to feel my wrath for wanting to destroy the members of my family! Wagahai no turn! DRAW!"

"Since I control no Monsters, I can banish Cybenet Ritual and Indigo Eclipse from my Graveyard to activate the former's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "I Special Summon two Cybenet Tokens (Light/Cyberse/Token/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)!"

Two sphere-shaped Monsters made of transparent glass, having blue-colored data inside them, and one yellow eye, appeared.

"Then I activate the Spell Card **Renaming Process** , targeting my two Tokens for its effect!" Bloody Talker said. "I declare the name Creeper Axout-C. Now, my two Tokens have their names treated as Creeper Axout-C until this turn's End Phase!"

"He has two "Creeper" Monsters now." Playmaker noted. "A Link Summon is on its way."

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

As Playmaker thought, a Link Portal appeared behind his comrade. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monster! I set my two Tokens in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters morphed into blue twisters and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights (ATK: 2300/Link 2: Left, Bottom)!"

The Jack Creeper covered in silver armor and a purple-green cloak around its shoulders, having a golden lance and a key-shaped object attached to its wrists, with a sphere of glass with a pulsing human heart, dripping some sort of venom, in the middle of its chest, appeared.

"The additional effect of Renaming Process activates!" Bloody Talker continued. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I revive Axout-C from my Graveyard! Then, I activate Dusking Heights's effect, destroying Axout-C next to its link to Special Summon Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Lance" (ATK: 2750/LV: 8) from my deck!"

The Jack Creeper pierced its lance through Axout-C's body, destroying it. The key in Dusking Heights' other hand glowed brightly as a portal opened where Axout-C once was, the giant lance emerging from it.

"The moment you decided to use San Cursed Bloom, this Duel was over!" Bloody Talker threw his hand forward. "Battle! Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights, attack Dryatrentiay! At this moment, the effect of Creeper Lance activates, lowering the Attack of your mother tree by 3000! Dusk of the Twilight!"

(Dryatrentiay: ATK 4500 = 1500)

"W-What...!?" Spectre gasped.

The corrupted knight unleashed a stream of spiraling green and purple energy which struck Dryatrentiay, causing the giant tree to explode in flames. Spectre cried in agony as he was blown forward by the blast.

 **Spectre: LP 4600 - 800 = 3800**

"E-Even then..." Spectre wheezed out as he stood up. "The effect of San Cursed Bloom activates...! With this... I accomplished my goal!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Taking the Hit for Me!** " Bloody Talker shouted. "This negates the effect damage I would take, and Creeper Lance gains Attack equal to the negated amount until the End Phase! This is the bond I have with my Monsters! We won't let each other be defeated in vain!"

(Lance: ATK 2750 = 4250)

"I...Impossible..." Spectre whispered. "So the moment you activated Final Counter... this Duel was over..."

"Taste the pain your mother tree felt when you decided to stop loving her!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Take this! Despair of Hopes!"

Spectre gasped as the reflection of the incoming lance getting closer by the second could be seen in his eye. The youth cried out in agony as he was blown off his feet as Creeper Lance slashed his chest, which glitched in pain.

 **Spectre: LP 3800 - 4250 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"He won!" Pigeon shouted.

"Bloody Talker-sama won!" Frog cheered.

The two hackers walked up to the defeated body of Spectre, who started chuckling as he slowly got up.

"I can't believe...I lost..." he muttered. "Instead of letting you provoke me...I should've let you fall with the bridge...hehehe...I can't believe my royalty...to Revolver-sama would...backfire. But I don't regret anything. What about you, Bloody Talker?"

"I don't have doubt anymore." Bloody Talker said. "Thanks to Zaizen's sacrifice, I was able to win. I won't let any more sacrifices be in vain."

"Bloody Talker, Playmaker, doubt and regret may be different things." Spectre chuckled until he started laughing. He turned around and started walking forward.

The bridge suddenly shook as some wires took fire. The explosion of Dryatrentiay must have reached the wires.

[This looks bad!] Ai shouted. [We have to go!]

"Yeah!" Playmaker nodded as he and Bloody Talker ran forward, passing Spectre.

"Revolver-sama..." the defeated Hanoi member stopped laughing as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry for being incompetent. I-!"

As he raised his head, Spectre gasped as he was now staring at the destroyed Dryatrentiay bathed in flames. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at the elf woman, remembering all the times he spent together with his mother tree, sitting on the topmost branches and dangling his feet, slipping under its protection, the smiles he had after a long, bad day when he finally saw his mother tree.

 _Sadness, loneliness, unsatisfied love. All of these emotions create deep hatred!_

The words of Bloody Talker rang in Spectre's ears.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, stretching his hand towards the tree. "I'm sorry...for making you mad...and feel lonely...I am deeply sorry...mother..."

The tree started breaking apart, falling over Spectre. Seconds later it vanished in particles of light since the Duel was long over, and Spectre was nowhere to be seen, having been turned into data.

Bloody Talker and Playmaker gritted their teeth as they run, the wires starting to burn away.

"The bridge!" Pigeon gasped.

"Hurry guys!" Frog shouted. "The bridge is falling apart!"

"It would be lovely if you would help us instead of-!"

Before Bloody Talker could finish, the floor under them crumbled. They cried out as they fell into the darkness...

* * *

 **From the moment Spectre's deck and true personality were revealed, I always wanted to write at least one Duel using him. And I got my wish in this chapter!**

 **I also used this opportunity to reveal more of Bloody Talker's goals, why he really fights Hanoi. I think this was a Duel which Playmaker could've missed out of since it was enough for him to hear the words of Zaizen to have no doubt.**

 **Before I forget, I did some modifications to San Avalon Force and San Avalon Dryatrentiay's effects for convenience sake.**

 **I bet none of you expected Bloody Talker to pull off a Ritual Summon. Since I wrote Duels with Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Link, I thought to squeeze this in as well. Before any of you ask, yes, there will be Pendulum Summoning in the story as well, but only from Season 2.**

 **Speaking of Season 2!**

 **Takeru and Kengo's pasts are truly sad, but I feel like the latter's doesn't arrive at the level of sadness the six children of the Lost Incident had to go through.**

 **I personally like Kengo, Blood Sheperd's deck. I'll have fun writing a Duel with it.**

 **Playmaker pulled a Fusion Summon out of his ass from nowhere! It's very satisfying to see the canon show off more summoning methods. Let's hope it won't be Playmaker the only one to do so.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Spectre:**

 **\- San Vine Planter** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 5)

 _If you control no "San Avalon" Monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "San Seed Genius Loci" from your deck, and add 1 "San Vine" card from your deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "San Vine Planter" once per turn._

 **\- San Bloom Rising**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Using Monsters you control, Link Summon a "San Avalon" or "San Vine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY; This turn, all battle damage you take is halved._

 **\- Connection Crush Virus**

 _Continous Trap_

 _This card can only be activated from your GY when a Cyberse Link Monster is Special Summoned to the field. The effects of all face-up Cyberse Monsters on the fields are negated, and whenever your opponent Normal or Special Summons a Cyberse Monster, inflict 300 damage to them. When this card is sent to the GY from the field, it's banished. You can only activate 1 "Connection Crush Virus" per Duel._

 **\- San Bloom March**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control a "San Avalon" Link 3 or higher Link Monster, you can Special Summon 1 "San Vine" or "San Avalon" Link 2 or lower Link Monster from your Extra Deck by ignoring its summoning conditions to a zone where your "San Avalon" Link Monster points to. You can only activate one "San Bloom March" per turn._

 **\- San Avalon Eurydice** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom, Left)

 _2 Plant Monsters_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can target 1 Plant Monster you control. Activate one of these effects:_

 _\- When it attacks this turn, it can inflict piercing damage to your opponent;_

 _\- When it attacks this turn, your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the end of damage calculation;_

 _\- When it attacks this turn, any battle damage your opponent takes is added to your LP._

\- Trivia: In Greek mythology, Eurydice was an oak nymph or one of the daughters of Apollo. She was the wife of Orpheus, who tried to bring her back from the dead with his enchanting music.

 **\- San Cursed Bloom**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Target 1 "San Avalon" Link Monster in your GY: Special Summon it and equip it with this card. The equipped Monster gains 500 ATK for every "San Seed", "San Vine", and "San Avalon" Monster in my GY. The equipped Monster can be targeted for attacks. If this card is destroyed, the equipped Monster is also destroyed. When the equipped Monster is destroyed (this effect applies even if this card leaves the field): Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK it had on the field._

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **\- Corrupted Relic - "Creeper Crown"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1750/DEF: 2250/LV: 6)

 _If you control a "Creeper" monster, you can special summon this card (from the hand). When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the summon of a "Creeper" Link Monster, you can pay 1000 LP to Special Summon this card from the GY, but banish it the next time it's sent to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Corrupted Relic - Creeper Crown" once per turn these ways. When this card is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, you can target 1 monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of _Star Relic - "Star Crown"_.

 **\- Login Control Program**

 _Continous Trap_

 _When a Monster from your GY is Special Summoned to the field, you can move that Monster to your Extra Monster Zone. You can send this card and the Monster whose location was changed to the GY and destroy 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls._

 **\- Jack Creeper of the Indigo Eclipse** (Dark/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2650/DEF: 950/LV: 8)

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cybenet Ritual". During the Battle Phase, instead of having this card declare an attack, you can force 1 Monster your opponent controls to attack this card instead (if the selected Monster is in Defense Position, it is changed to Attack Position). When this card is attacked, you can banish 1 "Creeper" Monster from your GY to activate one of these effects (No effect can be used more than once a turn):_

 _\- This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during this battle;_

 _\- No player takes battle damage during this battle._

 _When this card is destroyed (by battle or a card effect), you can target 1 of your banished "Creeper" Monsters: Either Special Summon it, or add it to your hand._

\- Trivia: this card is the corrupted version of _Jack Knights of the Azure Blue_.

 **\- Proud Failure**

 _Equip Spell_

 _When the equipped Monster is attacked but isn't destroyed by that battle, both player's take damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack. When the equipped Monster is destroyed by a card effect, the opponent takes damage equal to the equipped Monster's Attack it had on the field doubled, but after that, you take that same amount of damage._

 **\- Final Counter**

 _Counter Trap_

 _When a Defense Position Monster you control is attacked by an opponent's Monster which has more ATK, your Monster is changed to Attack Position and its ATK becomes equal to the opponent's. If both Monsters are destroyed by that battle, halve your LP._

 **\- Renaming Process**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target up to 2 Monsters you control; Declare 1 card name which belongs to a Cyberse Monster. The targeted Monsters have their names treated as the declared one until the End Phase. If the turn you activated this card you performed a Link Summon using the targeted Monsters as materials, you can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon from your GY 1 Monster which has the same name as the declared one by this card's first effect. You can only activate one "Renaming Process" per turn._

 **\- Taking the Hit for Me!**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When you would be dealt effect damage, you can target 1 face-up Monster you control: The effect damage is negated, and the targeted Monster's ATK increases by the negated amount until the End Phase. You can only activate one "Taking the Hit for Me!" per turn._


	13. Hoax

**Whoa, I was able to update very quickly. I'm flattered with myself. I wanted to write this chapter for** **a _very long_ time...**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, Kioku will be the one to give Yusaku Cyberse Ritual, but I don't know about Fusion. We'll see how I make things down the line. Only Akira knows about Kioku's true identity, the public doesn't since Frog and Pigeon were blocked by Kioku's program.**

 **In response to** _ **The PLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The Ritual Monster was a last minute addition so I didn't think a lot about its effect. I should've given it a counter effect like you suggested. Well, I guess Indigo Eclipse will stay as it is and more aggressive Ritual Monsters will come.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Totally! It was really cool in my opinion. Can't wait to see more Fusion and Ritual Monsters from Yusaku.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoom**_ **'s review:**

 **\- It's Kioku's nature to blurt everything he wants, and he will do so with Ryoken as well. However, Kioku has to see Ryoken's father first, and after that, he'll ask that question.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The Stardust Dragon idea is really interesting! I'm totally going to have somebody do so in a later chapter where Revolver Duels.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 **Turn 13:**

 **Hoax**

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter's events take place during the last chapter. While Bloody Talker Duels, this happens...)**

 _In Link VRAINS: Hanoi H.Q..._

In the barely lit rooms of the Hanoi base, where only stripes of glowing green, cyan, and red codes illuminated your steps and produced shadows, Revolver stood with his usual stoic expression.

Various screens were active around him, showing a defeated Blue Angel unconscious on the ground, Zaizen Akira held captive and talking with Dr. Kogami, another showing Go walking towards the Tower of Hanoi, and the last recording Bloody Talker and Playmaker confronting Spectre.

Everything was going smoothly: the Tower has just completed its first disc, and Spectre was doing a good job at holding Revolver's archrivals at bay. Blue Angel is dead, and her brother, Akira, is trapped. That only leaves the wondering Go which Revolver will have to take care of.

"Revolver-sama, do you perhaps want me to go and deal with Onizuka?"

Orion, who abruptly logged into the room, asked. "He's starting to get closer and closer to the Tower."

"No need to." Revolver shook his head. "We still have a lot of time to spare until the Tower completes. Moreover, as long as nobody defeats me, the Tower won't stop. Go Onizuka can walk up to the Tower, but in vain. Everybody's a sitting duck if I don't enter the battlefield."

"Quite true." Orion nodded. "Revolver-sama, you use a deck of Dragon-type Monsters, yes? Why did you choose such majestic beings as your servants?"

Revolver was slightly confused on why Orion from all people would be asking that. Was Orion trying to guide him into a trap?

Either way, once he heard the question, Revolver couldn't help but remember why he really chose a deck full of Dragons...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Aso-niisan, why do you use an Insect deck?"

Was the question of a young Ryoken, when he was seven years old.

Aso smiled at him, holding the card of Motor Worm Spread Queen, his Ace Monster. "I always thought insects have interesting ways of behaving. Bees especially. Instead of having a king as their leader, like we humans always had in the past, they only accept a female as their leader. I find it interesting."

"But insects aren't cool at all!" Ryoken argued. "Also, they have very low stats!"

"That might be true, but you have to think outside the box sometimes." Aso explained. "Even a single ferocious, fire-breathing dragon can't fight against an infinite army of bees. Insects might be weak, but when working together, they can achieve amazing power."

"Like your Ace Monster?"

Aso nodded at Ryoken's next question. "Exactly. Spread Queen only has 1000 Attack Points, but as more and more insect allies enter the battlefield, the stronger she can get. The same can be said about dragons. The more, the merrier."

"Whoaaaa!" Ryoken smiled wide. "I understand now! And what about Kyoko-neechan!? Why does she use a Zombie deck?"

"The reason why I use a Zombie deck is that the "Dark Mummy" archetype supports the "Virus" cards." Kyoko explained as she sat down beside the other two. "But I guess I do like my Dark Mummies' appearances a little. What about you, Ryoken? Why do you like dragons so much?"

"Because they're cool!" Ryoken stated as a matter of fact. He stood up, raising his hands and mimicked a dragon bearing its fangs and claws. "And they're strong!"

"If you say it with that pose, they seem cute." Kyoko commented with a giggle.

"Kyoko-neechan!" Ryoken puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"I mean, cute and strong!" Kyoko corrected herself.

"That still doesn't make it better..." Ryoken muttered.

"In a lot of cultures and myths, dragons are symbols of power and strength." Aso explained. "But Ryoken, as their user, you must be quite strong yourself to wield such powerful beings, right?"

"Of course!" Ryoken grinned widely. "When talking about dragons, I'm the best there is!"

He held up the card of Varrelload Dragon, his first ever Ace Monster. "And I'll make even father be proud of me! Together with my dragons, nobody stands a chance!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Revolver clenched his fists at the reminder of Kyoko and Aos, who are now dead...

"Because in a lot of cultures and myths, dragons are symbols of power and strength." Revolver finally answered, frowning.

"Ah, of course." Orion agreed. "In Chinese culture, dragons traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, typhoons, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it in East Asian culture. During the days of Imperial China, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial power and strength. They surely embody you well, Revolver-sama."

The room fell silent, and out of instinct, Revolver glanced at Orion. Upon noticing the smirk Orion sported, Revolver narrowed his eyes.

"But that said... do you know what the dragon can symbolize in the Chinese Zodiac?" Orion asked. "A person represented by the dragon is said to be an intense and powerful individual capable of great good, who makes a great leader but is rather unpredictable. They can be manipulative, jealous, selfish, aggressive, vindictive, and _deceitful_."

"What are you getting at?" Revolver asked as he turned to fully stare at Orion.

"What I'm saying is..." Orion chuckled. "As you are good and strong, you can also be evil. And you are a very deceitful person, Revolver."

"Is this coming from the person who earned the title of 'hoaxer' among Hanoi?" Revolver raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't believe in me..." Orion stepped to the side, revealing a screen behind him. "Watch this proof."

After a snap of his fingers. the screen lit up, showing a video.

[Wait!] the loud voice of Bloody Talker shouted in the video.

Revolver's eyes slightly widen. He remembers when that happened! It was when...!

[What now?] the irritated voice of Revolver asked.

[Take this with you.]

[A card?]

[Take this with you. I swear on whatever God you want that this isn't a trap.]

[And why would I take that card in the first place?]

[Take it as thanks for the little conversation we had. Also... because I was able to discover more about you as a person.]

[You're an idiot... **.** Then you take this card. And just like you, I swear on whatever God you want that this isn't a trap.]

The video abruptly stopped, and Orion chuckled.

"If accepting a card from Hanoi's most infamous enemy wasn't enough..." A vicious grin appeared on his face. "Yourself have given him a card in return! Revolver, I thought better things of you, not _this_!"

Orion snapped his fingers again, and the video fast-forwarded a little before stopping.

[Now, Bloody Talker, I wanted to ask a favor from you.] Revolver from the screen asked.

[Hmmmm, what is it?]

[I want you to go to these coordinates in Link VR. What you see on the screen is one of Hanoi's hidden base in VRAINS. Go and delete all the files there.]

[Hold up... Are you... backstabbing the Knights of Hanoi?]

[Don't get the wrong idea. This is our most unused base, but it does contain some valuable data. Go there, delete all the data, and flee. This will cause havoc for Hanoi's plans and they'll have to restore the lost data. With this, I'll gain some time to-...]

[No, no, continue. More time to?]

[That's none of your business. This way you'll prolong Hanoi's plans.]

[I don't know. This sounds like a trap.]

[Fear not. Tomorrow, phase two of Hanoi's plan will commence and most of our members will be dispatched around VRAINS, leaving the base almost unguarded. Feel free to decline, but doing so you'll lose the chance to obtain some data on the Lost Incident.]

[Lost Incident? You mean... there's data on the Hanoi Project in that base?]

[Yes. So what do you say? Are you in?]

The screen abruptly vanished, and Orion was shaking his head in disappointment.

"When I heard from Spectre that Hanoi got a message directly from Bloody Talker, and Revolver was going to take care of the problem himself, I was overjoyed!" Orion explained. "If I went too, I could see the Duel of this century! But what did I get? My boss, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, has given top-secret information to the enemy!"

"So what?" Revolver calmly replied. He won't let Orion get to his head with mind-games. "If you had that footage, why didn't you show it to everyone from the start?"

"Honestly, who would've believed me?" Orion asked. "Everybody seems to hate me for some reason, so I decided to wait. To wait for the perfect moment to strike! Spectre is Dueling Bloody Talker at the moment, and as we both know, Spectre won't make it through alive. And once the second in command is also turned into data, only me and you will remain of Hanoi!"

"I see..." Revolver narrowed his eyes. "With only me in the way, you'll try and defeat me, thus, gaining total control of what there's left of Hanoi."

"Of course!" Orion confirmed. "Revolver, we both know you _cannot_ resist the urge to Duel Playmaker or Bloody Talker. If you do Duel them, there's a chance you're going to lose in at least one of them, thus, the Tower of Hanoi will stop. Doctor Kogami's plans and efforts will all go to waste! That's why I'm taking control of Hanoi. I won't accept any Duels from anybody, therefore the Tower will complete without fail!"

"Why do you want the Tower completed so badly?" Revolver inquired. "If it's finished, you'll be turned into data too."

"True, but at least my goal will be achieved." Orion said. "The reason why I joined Hanoi is to show humanity their foolishness, or we'll continue to walk down the pathway of destruction. However, even the Knights of Hanoi are starting to become corrupted, just like yourself, Revolver. People don't care for humanity's future, people only want to satisfy their own needs."

"Revolver!" Orion pointed a finger at the said person and grinned. "I declare you guilty of betrayal, and I'll be the one to bring you to a court of pain and justice for such an act!"

"Try whatever you want, Orion." Revolver sneered, raising his Duel Disk. "I won't lose to the likes of you!"

" **DUEL**!" the two Hanoi members shouted.

 **Orion: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Revolver: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Don't mind if I take the first turn!" Orion shouted as five cards materialized in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "I normal summon Clustar Vergine (ATK: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand!"

The female humanoid monster with a galaxy-patterned skin and golden angel wings appeared with a beat of its wings.

"I activate Vergine's effect when Normal Summoned." Orion stated. "I discard Clustar Libra from my hand to draw one card! Then, by targeting Vergine, I activate the Continous Spell **Tuning Hologram**! This Spell is Special Summoned to my field as a copy of the targeted Monster, but as a Tuner!"

A hologram of Vergine appeared beside the real one.

"A Tuner and a non-Tuner." Revolver remarked. "It seems your preparations are done."

"Exactly! I tune the Level three Vergine with the Level three Tuning Hologram!" Orion shouted. "Powerful beast running across the night sky, overthrow the darkness with your sacred light and defeat my opponents! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! **Clustar Toro** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)!"

A monster which resembled a bull with a galaxy-patterned skin, golden horns sprouting from its head, appeared with a loud cry in the Extra Monster Zone.

"The turn Toro is Synchro Summoned, or when cards are sent to any player's Graveyard, it gains 600 Attack until the End Phase." Orion explained his monster's effect. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn. Now, show me what you got, traitor-kun."

Revolver ignored his opponent's taunting and started his turn. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

"Stop right there!" Orion abruptly shouted, grinning wide. "I activate my two set cards! Mind Crush and **Mind Inspection**! Chain Links resolve in the opposite order to which they were activated in, so Mind Inspection's effect goes through first. I have to declare one card name, and if that card is in your deck, you have to add all copies of that card to your hand. I declare Seinaru Baria - Mirror Force!"

"What? Mirror Force?" Revolver echoed in confusion. "How do you know I have such a card?"

"I saw a footage of your Duel with Ghost Girl in the sewers." Orion explained. "Obviously, I don't want to walk into such a terrifying trap in the late game, so please, let's make this quick and add all your Mirror Forces to your hand."

Revolver's eyes slightly widen. "Of course... I understand your plan now..." Two cards materialized in front of his deck, Revolver revealing two Mirror Forces.

"Thanks to Mind Inspection's other effect, I draw two cards since you added two copies to your hand." Orion said. "Then, Mind Crush's effect resolves! I declare the card name, Seinaru Baria - Mirror Force, and you have to discard all those copies from your hand! Now, kindly discard those two Mirror Forces."

Revolver scoffed as the cards he just added to his hand burst into particles of light. "Mind Crush and Mind Inspection... what an annoying combination to run into."

"Since cards have been sent to a Graveyard, Toro's effect activates." Orion reminded. "It gains 600 Attack until the turn's end (Toro: ATK 2000 = 2600). Your trump card has been destroyed in one second, traitor-kun."

"Don't underestimate me because I lost Mirror Force, Orion!" Revolver said. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Quick Revolve. Through its effect, I Special Summon the "Vullet" Monster, Magnavullet Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4) from my deck!"

A serpentine bodied dragon with arms, covered in blue metallic armor, and having a bullet attached to its head, appeared with a beat of its green-glowing wings.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Squib Draw." Revolver stated as his dragon exploded in particles of light. "By destroying the "Vullet" Monster, Magnavullet Dragon I control, I can draw two cards from my deck! Then I activate the Field Spell Card **Revolboot Chamber** from my hand!"

The room behind Revolver took a change of scenery. What seemed like a futuristic laboratory appeared behind him, several chambers of different types of guns being moved all around the place. The room returned as it was before, the laboratory vanishing.

"I activate my Field Spell's effect!" Revolver stated. "Once per turn, when I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon one "Vullet" Monster from my hand and one from my deck which has a different name! Appear, from my hand, Shellvullet Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 2000/LV: 2), and from my deck, Metalvullet Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

Two new dragons appeared beside Revolver. One was covered in golden armor and had a cylinder-shaped object attached to its head, while the second was covered in blue armor and had a long bullet on its head.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

Following Revolver's words, a Link Portal materialized in front of him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Vullet" Monsters. I set Shellvullet Dragon and Metalvullet Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters roared as they turned into golden bullets and entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers, making them glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Booster Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1900/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

A bipedal dragon covered in grey armor, a chest which resembled a gun's chamber, green-glowing wings attached to it instead of arms, and a barrel attached to its head emerged from the portal and stood on Revolver's Extra Monster Zone.

"Hoh? A new Link Monster?" Orion chuckled. "Were you perhaps keeping it a secret until somebody would discover you're a traitor to catch them by surprise? If so, well done, traitor-kun."

"Your taunts are as irksome as you are, Orion." Revolver replied. "Allow me to put you in your place. From my hand, I Normal Summon my second copy of Shellvullet Dragon, on the zone in front of your Toro! Then, I activate Booster Dragon's effect, targeting Shellvullet with it. Now, the targeted Monster would normally gain 500 Attack and Defence, but when Shellvullet is targeted by a Link Monster's effect, its own effect activates!"

Revolver pointed at Clustar Toro, mimicking a gun. "Shellvullet self-destructs and one Monster in the column it was in is destroyed! Moreover, any cards adjacents to the destroyed Monster's zone are also destroyed! Take this!"

Shellvullet Dragon morphed into a sphere of yellow energy and entered Booster Dragon's barrel. The dragon then aimed at Clustar Toro, firing a stream of energy from its mouth which pierced the bull's body and destroyed it.

"My Monster...!" Orion muttered.

"Battle!" Revolver shouted. "Booster Dragon, direct attack! At this moment, the other effect of Revolboot Chamber's effect activates! When a Dragon Monster with 2900 or less Attack declares an attack, it gains 500 Attack until the End Phase! Go, Booster Dragon!"

(Booster ATK: 1900 = 2400)

Using its tail as a weapon, the metallic-dragon whipped Orion in the chest, sending him skidding back.

 **Orion: LP 4000 - 2400 = 1600**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Revolver concluded. "During the End Phase, the effects of the destroyed Magnavullet and Shellvullet activate from my Graveyard. I Special Summon a "Vullet" Monster with a different name from my deck. Come forth, Shellvullet Dragon (DEF: 2000/LV: 2) and Metalvullet Dragon (DEF: 1400/LV: 4)!"

(Booster ATK: 2400 = 1900)

The third copy of Shellvullet under Booster Dragon, and the second copy of Metalvullet above Orion's Extra Monster Zone, appeared on his field.

" _It seems this will be an easy drive._ " Revolver commented in his head. " _Or is he... holding back so I'll lower my guard? Either way, I'm not going to hold back anything in this Duel._ "

The faint chuckle of Orion broke the Hanoi leader out of his thoughts.

"Nice... very nice, Revolver." Orion laughed. "As I expected, you lowered my Life Points by more than half, while also destroying my Monster with the greatest of ease. Too bad that's what I wanted you to do. I'm going to enjoy the face you'll make once you discover your own mistake! Ore no turn! Draw!"

"From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Path Blessed by Light**!" Orion stated. "If you control Monsters while I have none, I can activate this card to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Light-Attribute Monster from my deck! Appear, **Clustar** **Gallo** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)!"

A monster which resembled a rooster with galaxy-patterned skin and covered with golden feathers appeared.

"I activate Gallo's effect." Orion told. "By lowering this Monster's Level by one, I Special Summon one Clustar Feather Token (Light/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my field!"

(Gallo: LV 4 = 3)

Clustar Gallo started shaking its body until a feather fell out, which instead of falling to the ground, levitated in the air.

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

Following Orion's words, a Link Portal opened behind him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Gallo and Feather Token in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Clustar Pesci (ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The Link Monster made of two fishes emerged, one with galaxy-patterned scales and one with golden scales, each bearing their sharp teeth as they levitated on the Extra Monster Zone.

"When Clustar Pesci is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I gain 600 Life Points!" Orion explained. "Holy Water!"

 **Orion: LP 1600 + 600 = 2200**

"Lastly, I normal summon Clustar Drago (Tuner/ATK: 0/LV: 1) from my hand!"

The monster which resembled a serpentine bodied dragon with galaxy-patterned scales and golden claws appeared.

"I activate Drago's effect!" Orion stated. "By targeting the "Clustar" Link Monster, Pesci, I can treat it as a Level 3 monster for every Link Marker it has and tune it with Drago!"

"Giving a Link Monster Levels..." Revolver frowned. "How annoying."

"It's annoying for you, my opponent, but for me, it's the best!" Orion chuckled as Drago became one green right which surrounded Pesci. "Beast that hunts is prey in the night sky's shadows, swallow the darkness and defeat my opponents! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! **Clustar Serpente** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 7)!"

The monster that appeared had a long, serpentine body, which ended with two snake heads. The Synchro Monster was covered in galaxy-patterned scales, and its eyes glowed with an eerie gold.

"The effect of Serpente activates!" Orion stated. "When Synchro Summoned using a Link Monster as a material, my opponent has to choose two Monsters they control and return them to their hand! Now, chose!"

Revolver gritted his teeth. "I return Shellvullet and Metalvullet to my hand..." he told as the two dragons vanished from his field.

"Revolver, I hope you aren't thinking I'm going to attack, right?" Orion grinned. "I activate Serpente's other effect! By sealing this Monster from attacking this turn, I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent for every "Clustar" Monster on my field and Graveyard. There are a total of seven Monsters on my field and Graveyard, so take 700 damage! Pain Strangle!"

The Synchro Monster's tail shot forward, gripping around Revolver and squeezing him hard between its grip. Revolver grunted in pain before Clustar Serpente threw him against the hard floor.

 **Revolver: LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Orion concluded. "What's wrong? Is this all you got? You can't fight anymore?"

"Don't get too cocky, Orion." Revolver said as he stood up. "I admit your Serpente's effect took me by surprise, but that doesn't mean you won yet. I'll just have to sink my teeth into your throat until your Life Points are zero! Watashi no turn! Draw! I activate Revolboot Chamber's other effect. Twice per turn, I can Special Summon one "Vullet" Monster from my hand. Using this effect, I re-summon Metalvullet Dragon (ATK: 1700/LV: 4), in the same column as your Serpente!"

The said dragon reappeared on the field with a growl.

"I won't allow that!" Orion announced. "I activate my Continous Trap Card **Sacred Clustar Formation**! When this card is activated, I place one Clustar Counter on it. As long as this card is in play, my "Clustar" Link and Synchro Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! I read your Booster Dragon's effect earlier, and I know I can't activate card or effects in response to its effect, so don't mind if I used my card now."

(Formation: Counter 0 = 1)

"In that case, I activate my set card!" Revolver gestured to his face-down card. "Tactical Exchamber! By destroying my Metalvullet Dragon, I Special Summon a "Vullet" Monster from my deck or Graveyard with a different original name. I call out Magnavullet Dragon (DEF: 1200/LV: 4) from my Graveyard!"

The blue armored dragon exploded in particles of light as Magnavullet took its place.

"I activate Booster Dragon's effect, targeting Magnavullet with it!" Revolver said. "However, at this moment, Magnavullet's own effect kicks in, self-destructing and sending your Serpente to the Graveyard! This effect doesn't destroy, which means your Trap can't protect your snake!"

"I chain to Magnavullet Dragon's effect Sacred Clustar Formation's other effect!" Orion interjected. "I place one Clustar Counter on this card (Formation: Counter 1 = 2)! Then, by removing the two Counters I gathered on this card (Formation: Counter 2 = 0), I negate the Monster Effect of Magnavullet which would make a "Clustar" Monster leave the field! It seems you played in the palm of my hand, traitor-kun."

"Don't be so sure. Now that you used your Trap's Counters, I can act freely this turn." Revolver pointed out. "I normal summon Hibernation Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500/LV: 3) from my hand!"

A bizarre-looking mechanical dragon with blue-colored energy wings appeared.

"Hibernation Dragon's effect activates upon Normal or Special Summon, letting me return a Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Revolver explained. "I return Magnavullet Dragon to my hand. Lastly, since I control a Dragon Monster, I can Special Summon Hammer Dragon (ATK: 1000/LV: 3) from my hand!"

The bipedal dragon with black scales, wearing dark-blue armor, and having a hammer-shaped object attached to its head and the end of its tail, appeared with a roar.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A new Link Portal opened in front of Revolver who narrowed his eyes as he threw his arm to the side. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set Hibernation Dragon, Hammer Dragon, and the Link 2 Booster Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons roared as they turned into four golden bullets and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Varrelsword Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

A dragon which was very similar to Varrelload Dragon, but having yellow energy wings instead of green, several spikes emerging from its body, and having a long, sword attached to its head, emerged from the portal with an earth-shattering roar.

"You even have a new version of your Varrelload Dragon!?" Orion exclaimed in surprise. "That was unexpected."

"Surprising you Orion, is the easiest thing I'll do all day." Revolver said. "I activate Revolboot Chamber's second effect once again, using my second Special Summon to call forth Magnavullet Dragon which I returned to my hand!"

"Magnavullet and Varrelsword..." Orion's eyes widen. "Don't tell me your dragon has-!"

"Got it in one." Revolver smirked. "I activate Varrelsword Dragon's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster on the field and change it to Defense Position! I target Magnavullet! But at this moment, Magnavullet's own effect activates. Say goodbye to your snake, Orion! Zero Bullet Fire!"

"I activate the effect of **Clustar** **Bue** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1700/LV: 2) in my hand!" Orion abruptly stated. "By discarding this card and targeting my Serpente, I prevent it from leaving the field by your Monster Effect, also, as a bonus, it gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase! Using the same strategy twice is useless."

(Serpente: ATK 2300 = 3300)

"You think I don't know that?" Revolver asked, confusing Orion. "I used Varrelsword's effect for another purpose! Battle! Go, my dragon! Attack Clustar Serpente!"

"What!? You're attacking even if your Monster has less Attack?" Orion was confused before he smirked. "Have you gone insane?"

"You won't be smirking anymore when you'll see my plan." Revolver vowed. "Varrelsword Dragon can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

Varrelsword tried to slash its sword at the enemy, but Clustar Serpente grabbed the dragon by its neck and tossed it back to its owner's side, even colliding with Revolver who was knocked to the ground.

 **Revolver: LP 3300 - 300 = 3000**

Seeing its user was thrown to the ground, Varrelsword helped Revolver stand up by using its tail.

"I-I'm okay, thank you." Revolver muttered in a low tone, thanking his dragon's help. His back hurt like Hell, but he won't let that stop him from ripping the annoying smirk off of Orion's face. "At this moment, the other effect of Varrelsword Dragon activates! After damage calculation, this card gains half the Attack of a Monster it battled, while that Monster's Attack is cut in half!"

(Varrelsword: ATK 3000 = 4650; Serpente: ATK 3300 = 1650)

"What's the point of changing its Attack when it can't attack anymore?" Orion raised an amused eyebrow.

"The turn I activated Zero Bullet Fire, my dragon can attack twice during the Battle Phase." Revolver revealed his plan.

"What!?" Orion took a step back. "So Magnavullet Dragon's effect was just a decoy!?"

"This is the end!" Revolver cried out as his dragon roared. "Electric Varrel Sword Slash!"

"A plan like that... is useless!" Orion chuckled as he smirked. "I activate the effect of Clustar Libra in my Graveyard, Special Summoning it to negate this attack (Tuner/DEF: 500/LV: 1)!"

The humanoid monster with a galaxy-patterned skin and holding a golden scale appeared, creating a transparent barrier which protected Serpente from the dragon's sword.

Revolver frowned. "...I end my turn. At this moment, the Attack of Varrelsword Dragon returns to normal."

(Varrelsword: ATK 4650 = 3000)

"The effects of Metalvullet Dragon and Magnavullet Dragon in the Graveyard also activate." Revolver said. "Through them, I summon my second copy of Magnavullet (DEF: 1200/LV: 4) and one Autovullet Dragon (DEF: 1000/LV: 3) from my deck."

Another copy of Magnavullet Dragon appeared, accompanied by another mechanical dragon, this one colored sand-brown and having a bullet attached to its head.

"Don't be so moody, Revolver." Orion made a sad expression, which was obviously fake. "You did great on this turn! I had to use a lot of my cards to protect Serpente and my Life Points. Your dragon isn't that bad too! Actually... now that I think about it, your Varrelsword forces Monsters to Defense Position, so to escape from that effect I would need to use a Link Monster. However, the Trap Card, Mirror Force, would destroy all those Monsters! Varrelsword Dragon and Mirror Force are a good combination indeed. Too bad your Mirror Forces are all in the Graveyard!"

"Are you done yet?" Revolver asked impatiently.

"Tough crowd, it seems." Orion shrugged. "Ore no turn. Draw! During my Standby Phase, I have to remove two Clustar Counters from Sacred Clustar Formation, or I'm forced to send it to the Graveyard. There are no Counters on it, so I can't pay the cost, which means my Trap is sent to the Graveyard. Once again, I activate Serpente's effect, dealing you a total of 800 damage this time! Pain Strangle!"

For a second time, the Synchro Monster squeezed Revolver between its tail, causing the Hanoi leader to grunt in pain before being let free.

 **Revolver: LP 3000 - 800 = 2200**

"I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of the Stars** from my hand." Orion stated. "By banishing Clustar Bue, Toro, Drago, and Vergine from my Graveyard, I can draw four cards! Next, since I control a "Clustar" Monster, I can Special Summon **Clustar** **Cane** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700/LV: 3) from my hand!"

The monster that appeared had a canine body with galaxy-patterned skin, and three heads, similar to the multi-headed dog, Cerberus from Greek Myths. The monster had golden claws and fangs.

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" Orion called out as a Link Portal opened. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning condition is one "Clustar" monster! I set Clustar Libra in the Link Marker!"

Said monster turned into a beam of light as it entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Clustar Capricorno (ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The goat monster with a galaxy-patterned body and golden horns emerged from the portal.

"When Libra which was Special Summoned by its effect is sent to the Graveyard, it's banished. Capricorno's effect activates when Link Summoned!" Orion stated. "I Special Summon Clustar Gallo (DEF: 1100/LV: 4) from my Graveyard with its effects negated next to its link! Also, once per Duel, since a "Clustar" Monster was Special Summoned next to Capricorno's link, I can draw one card!"

"Appear for the second time! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" Orion declared as another Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Clustar" monsters! I set Clustar Capricorno, Serpente, and Cane in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light as they entered the Bottom, Left, and Right Markers, causing them to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Clustar Heracles M92 (ATK: 2000/Link 3: Bottom, Left, Right)!"

The humanoid monster with galaxy-patterned skin, clad in golden armor with a dog-like creature attached to its shoulders and helmet, two golden feathered wings sprouting from its back, and holding a sword appeared with a battlecry as it stood on the Extra Monster Zone, Clustar Gallo under its Bottom Marker.

"Heracles M92's effect activates!" Orion declared. "When it's Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to its link, I can target one Monster my opponent controls, cut its Attack and Defence in half, and negate its effects! I target Varrelsword!"

"I chain Varrelsword Dragon's Quick Effect!" Revolver interrupted. "I target my Magnavullet Dragon and switch it to Defence Position, letting its effect activate and self-destruct!"

"Actually, it won't!" Orion cut him off. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card **Effect Block**! I can only use this card during my turn, and it negates the effect of your Magnavullet Dragon! My Monster's effect goes through!"

"What!?" Revolver gasped.

(Varrelsword: ATK 3000 = 1500 - EFFECTS NEGATED)

"It seems I took you by surprise." Orion remarked. "Allow me to thank you for the expression of shock you showed me! Since there is a "Clustar" Monster next to Heracles M92's link, itself and that Monster gain 500 Attack!"

(Heracles: ATK 2000 = 2500; Gallo: ATK 1700 = 2200)

"Battle!" Orion pointed forward. "Heracles M92, attack his Varrelsword Dragon! Divine Strength!"

Flying over to the weakened dragon, Heracles M92 decapitated the dragon using its sword, creating an explosion which sent Revolver skidding back by its force.

 **Revolver: LP 2200 - 1000 = 1200**

"Now I have more Life Points than you, traitor-kun." Orion chuckled. "I set a card face-down and end my turn. I could've summoned Gallo in Attack Position and use it to attack, but your remaining Monsters are in defense mode, moreover, you can replace them during your End Phase. I used Gallo to strengthen my defenses, seeing I'm Dueling somebody as strong as you, Revolver."

"Jeez, I feel so special right now." Revolver said with overflowing sarcasm. "Watashi no turn. Draw! I activate the effect of Hibernation Dragon in my Graveyard, banishing it to target my Varrelsword Dragon in the Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

"Sorry, but your dragon wasn't re-invited to the party!" Orion shouted. "I activate my set card! Pitfall of Naraka! When you-!"

"OH YOU LITTLE-!" Revolver cut him off in frustration. From all Trap Cards Orion could set, exactly that one he had to set!? "I know what that card does! Everybody does! When the opponent Special Summons a Monster with 1500 or more Attack, that Monster is destroyed and banished."

Revolver hoped he could've used his Varrelsword Dragon to turn things around this turn, but as the dragon emerged from a GY Portal, the ground under it cracked before opening a massive crater, and the poor dragon was swallowed into it before closing.

No matter. He'll just have to use a different strategy.

"I activate the second effect of Revolboot Chamber!" Revolver stated. "I Special Summon Shellvullet Dragon (DEF: 2000/LV: 2) which is in my hand! I also Normal Summon Trigger Wurm (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 600/LV: 2) from my hand!"

Shellvullet Dragon accompanied by a dragon that seemed a cross between a worm and a gun's trigger, covered in red-brown armor and orange spikes, appeared.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Revolver cried out as a new Link Portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters! I set Shellvullet, Magnavullet, Autovullet, and Trigger Wurm in the Link Markers!"

The four dragons turned into four golden bullets and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!"

The infamous Cyberse Link Monster the Hanoi leader has emerged from the portal, its green eyes and highlights glowing within the dark room. Topologic Bomber Dragon roared as it entered the battlefield on the Extra Monster Zone, unleashing furious winds all around the room.

"You summoned your first Cyberse Link Monster." Orion clapped his hands in a praising manner. "Very nice."

"I activate the effect of Trigger Wurm in my Graveyard." Revolver stated, ignoring his opponent. "When this card is used as Link Material for the summon of a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Trigger Wurm to a zone Topologic points to. Revive, in the Bottom Marker!"

The worm/trigger hybrid dragon reappeared on the said zone.

"At this moment, the effect of Topologic Bomber Dragon activates!" Revolver said as he clenched his fist. "When another Monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, all Monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed! Full Overlap!"

Electricity crackled around Topologic Bomber's body as its energy wings activated. The dragon roared as the electricity around its body shot forward, striking Trigger Wurm and Clustar Gallo, causing each to explode in particles of light.

"Since Clustar Heracles M92 doesn't point to any "Clustar" Monsters, its Attack returns to normal." Revolver pointed out as Heracles's ATK dropped to 2000. "Also, when Trigger Wurm is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Avarice, shuffling two Shellvullet, two Matalvullet, and one Magnavullet from my Graveyard into my deck to draw two cards."

After doing so, Revolver threw his hand towards Orion's field. "Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon, attack his Heracles M92! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

The Cyberse Link Monster unleashed a giant beam of green light from its mouth, piercing the chest of Heracles. The enemy grunted in pain before exploding, the shockwaves knocking Orion to the floor.

 **Orion: LP 2200 - 1000 = 1200**

"Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver let out a sly grin. "After attacking an opponent's Monster, the opponent takes damage equal to that Monster's original Attack! Take 2000 damage and perish, Orion!"

"I activate the effect of the Trap Card Infinite Transience from my hand!" Orion abruptly stated as he stood up. "I can activate this card from my hand if I control no cards. I target your Topologic and negates its effects until this turn's end!"

Revolver gritted his teeth.

"If Varrelsword Dragon fails to defeat me, I knew you're going to summon Topologic Bomber and use it to deplete my Life Points." Orion explained as he grinned. "Thanks to Full Overlap and that dragon's attack, you would've destroyed all Monsters I controlled, enabling me to activate Infinite Transience's effect from my hand. You played into the palm of my hand, Revolver!"

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Revolver concluded.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Orion declared as he drew. "Since I control no Link Monsters, I can activate the effect of Clustar Cane in my Graveyard. By banishing this card, I can Special Summon Clustar Pesci from my Graveyard with its effects negated. Revive, my Monster!"

A GY Portal opened in front of Orion as his Monster emerged from it.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead!" Orion stated. "I guess you know what this card does, eh? I revive Clustar Gallo from my Graveyard!"

Another portal opened as Gallo emerged from it this time.

"I also activate Gallo's effect, summoning one Clustar Feather Token to my field by lowering its Level by one." Orion explained as another feather fell off Gallo's body (LV: 4 = 3).

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" Orion said as a Link Portal materialized. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more "Clustar" Monsters! I set Clustar Gallo, the Token, and the Link 2 Pesci in the Link Marker!"

Said monster turned into beams of light as it entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, the most wicked star lurking in the universe in search of light to devour! **Clustar Ofiuco** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)!"

Unlike any previous monsters Orion summoned, this one's body was massive, creating a large shadow which covered Revolver and his field. With a centaur-theme, a humanoid being was attached to the back of a long and large snake, and two miniature snakes were attached to the humanoid's back. The humanoid was covered in golden robes, even holding a gold staff with a skull attached to its tip. The snakes, on the other hand, were covered in galaxy-patterned scales, which instead of glowing blue like the other "Clustar" Monsters, it glowed a deep purple. The snakes hissed at the enemy: Revolver and his dragon.

"What is that Monster..." Revolver narrowed his eyes at the being's sight. "I never felt such an awful aura and bloodlust desire coming from a Monster before..."

"This is my Ace Monster." Orion explained, spreading his arms wide. "I never summoned this Monster before, actually. Revolver, feel honored to be defeated by such a powerful beast like this! I activate Clustar Ofiuco's effect. When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can banish up to three "Clustar" Monsters from my Graveyard and inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each banished card!"

"This one also deals Effect Damage...?" Revolver asked in annoyance.

"I banish Clustar Gallo, Serpente, and Heracles M92 from my Graveyard!" Orion declared as the ghostly images of his Monsters appeared on the field, before being swallowed by the three snake heads of Ofiuco. "Therefore, you take 1200 damage, traitor-kun! Au revoir, foster leader of the Knights of Hanoi!"

Pointing its staff at its target, several magic circles materialized in front of it. Beams of black-purple energy shot out each circle, spiraling together until forming a massive beam which washed over Revolver, who cried in pain as he was sent flying against the hard floor.

"Bummer. I thought I could use Ofiuco a little more than just its first effect." Orion shrugged. "Well, if this happened, then so be it. At least I won the-"

"Turning away your attention...before my Life Points even hit zero..." Revolver grunted as he slowly stood up. "You have some guts, Orion..."

"What?" Orion's eyes widen a little. "But your Life Points-!"

"Are safe." Revolver said. "Thanks to my Trap Card **Dragon's Shelter** , by banishing one Dragon Monster from my Graveyard, all effect damage I would take this turn is negated. I banished Trigger Wurm to activate this effect. The damage was negated, yet, I still felt pain from your Monster's effect, and that isn't normal. I actually felt my skin burning when that beam washed over me. What type of program did you insert in that Monster's algorithm, Orion?"

"It isn't _my_ program." Orion corrected him. "It was given to me by somebody. Actually, a group of people, and you are very familiar with them."

"Group? Familiar?" Revolver's eyes widen a little. "Impossible...you mean-!"

"Yes." Orion grinned. "Adam gave me this program."

"So you were..." Revolver's brain put the puzzle together, and he realized what was going on. "You were a spy, working for Adam all along."

Orion snapped his fingers and nodded. "My, my, how intelligent you are, Revolver. Yes, you're right. I'm secretly working for Adam and his group, and my mission was to infiltrate Hanoi to gather intel on them. I did a very good job, don't ya think?"

"You snake..." Revolver growled. "That also explains why you're not interested in being turned into data once the Tower of Hanoi completes. You'll simply take control of it once you defeat me, and you'll give the Tower to Adam who will destroy it."

"Once again, you're right." Orion chuckled. "Does it anger you to know I was a spy, traitor-kun? It seems I was a traitor too."

Revolver narrowed his eyes in anger. "Be a traitor or not, it won't change the fact I'll defeat and turn you into data, Orion."

"Ahhh, give me a break, Revolver!" Orion pouted. "After all, I know your little old buddy Siegfried! He's a very good guy, and I wonder why you hate each other so-"

"Do NOT mention that two-faced bastard in my PRESENCE!" Revolver snapped, causing Orion to take a step back. "Why I hate Siegfried is none of your business, Orion! And believe me, you do NOT want to get involved in the matter! Now, continue the Duel!"

"But I wanted to know-"

"I SAID!" Revolver cut him off. "CONTINUE! THE! DUEL!"

"Ugh, fine." Orion sighed. "I activate Ofiuco's Quick Effect. Once per turn, by returning three of my banished "Clustar" Monsters to my Graveyard, Ofiuco gains 500 Attack for each until the End Phase! I return Gallo, Heracles M92, and Vergine to my Graveyard and have my Monster gain 1500 Attack!"

(Ofiuco: ATK 3000 = 4500)

"It can even gain Attack?" Revolver narrowed his eyes. "And that's a Quick Effect to boot..."

"This is the end! Battle!" Orion pointed forward as he smirked. "Clustar Ofiuco, put an end to Topologic Bomber Dragon and its user! With nothing else to defend yourself, you lose, Revolver!"

"I can't believe it..." Revolver whispered, causing Orion to smirk wider.

It seems his mission is over. Orion won!

"... _That_ card will be the one to save me from this pinch."

"That card?" Orion raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Has defeat shocked you to the point you don't even know what you're saying? Revolver, before our Duel, I studied your deck through and out. I know everything you'll do. You have to cards to stop this attack or negate the damage!"

The Hanoi leader only smiled in reply, confusing Orion.

"You don't mean..." his eyes darted to Revolver's field, seeing there was a set card face-down in his Spell/Trap Zone. "That set card... no, it can't be!"

"Oh, it can be!" Revolver shouted. "The last card I have is a card which I never used before! It's the card Bloody Talker gave me! Trap Card open! **Cyberse Redemption**! When an opponent's Monster attacks and my Life Points would be reduced to 0 by that attack, I can send one Cyberse Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to lower the attacking Monster's Attack by the discarded Monster's Attack!"

"I dump Topologic Trisbaena." Revolver stated. "Trisbaena has 2500 Attack, thus, Ofiuco loses 2500 of its Attack Points!"

"This can't be!" Orion gasped.

(Ofiuco: ATK 4500 = 2000)

The two snake heads attached to Ofiuco's back shot forward, but Cyberse Redemption, upon activation, glowed intensely and blinded the giant monster. Topologic took hold of the two snakes with its hands, yanking Ofiuco towards itself. Seconds before the two monsters would've collided, Topologic unleashed a massive beam from its mouth, turning Ofiuco to dust.

 **Orion: LP 1200 - 1000 = 200**

The Hanoi assassin fell to his knees, his eyes wide in shock. "Impossible... my Ace Monster...!"

Revolver stared for seconds at Cyberse Redemption before it vanished from the field. If it wasn't for that card... he would've lost just now. It was thanks to Bloody Talker, Kioku, that he was alive.

"Had enough, Orion?" Revolver asked, addressing his opponent. "As I said before, the one to win will be me. I waited a lot of time for this day to come, to crush you."

"What do you mean...?" Orion questioned as he stood up. "Don't you were waiting for me to betray you...!?"

Revolver snickered in response. "Of course I did. When I went to take care of Bloody Talker the day you followed me, why do you think I let Spectre loudly announce to every Knight of Hanoi I was going to take care of the problem myself? I knew your interest will get the better of you and you'll follow me, and it seems I was right. You fell into my trap, Orion."

"So the whole betrayal was just a set up to reveal my true colors!?" Orion gasped.

"Took you long enough to realize." Revolver shrugged.

"...Even if that's the case, I'm going to be the one to have the last laugh!" Orion vowed. "Since a "Clustar" Link Monster I control was destroyed, I can Special Summon this Monster from my hand! Appear, **Clustar** **Cavallo** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 7) in defense mode!"

The monster that appeared was a horse with galaxy-patterned skin and long, golden mane flowing in the wind.

"I end my turn!" Orion concluded.

"On the defensive now?" Revolver mocked, enjoying his taunts on his enemy. "No matter where you hide, I'll find you Orion, and defeat you. Watashi no turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, I can activate Hammer Dragon's effect from my Graveyard! Since I control a Dragon Link Monster, I can revive this dragon at the cost of banishing it the next time it's sent to the Graveyard (DEF: 600/LV: 4)!"

Emerging from a GY Portal and under Topologic's Bottom Marker was Hammer Dragon.

"At this moment, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver stated. "Full Overlap!"

Releasing a wave of electricity from its body, Topologic destroyed Hammer Dragon and Clustar Cavallo.

"HA! You should've read my Monster's effect, Revolver!" Orion sneered. "When Clustar Cavallo is destroyed by the opponent, I can revive any "Clustar" Monster from my Graveyard! I choose my Ace Monster, Clustar Ofiuco (ATK: 3000/Link: 4)!"

The colossal snake/human hybrid emerged from a GY Portal, hissing with all of its three snake heads at the opposing dragon, ready to take revenge.

"I already read Cavallo's effect, idiot." Revolver scoffed. "That's why I used Topologic's effect in the first place. From my hand, I activate my own copy of Resurrection of the Dead, reviving Booster Dragon (ATK: 1900/Link: 2) from my Graveyard! Lastly, I Normal Summon Sniffer Dragon (ATK: 800/LV: 2) from my hand!"

Booster Dragon and Sniffing Dragon appeared beside Topologic.

"With Sniffing Dragon's effect, I add another copy of it from my deck to my hand." Revolver stated. "Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo! Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set Sniffing Dragon, Booster Dragon, and the Link 4 Topologic Bomber Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons roared as they turned into four golden bullets and entered the Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right Link Markers, lighting them up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! My wind that pierces through the closed world! The Link 4, Varrelload Dragon (ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right)!"

Revolver's first ever Ace Monster emerged from the Link Portal with a valiant roar, growling as it stood behind its user.

"No...Not that Monster!" Orion exclaimed as he took a step back.

"I see you know what's going to happen next. Battle!" Revolver cried out. "Varrelload Dragon attacks Clustar Ofiuco! A this moment, I activate my dragon's effect! When it attacks an opponent's Monster, at the start of Damage Step, I gain control of that Monster and place it to a zone Varrelload Dragon points to! Strange Trigger!"

The dragon unleashed a bullet from its mouth which struck Ofiuco, however, instead of destroying it, Ofiuco started glitching until it vanished from the field and appeared under Varrelload Dragon's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Get a good taste of your own medicine, Orion!" Revolver shouted. "Battle! Clustar Ofiuco, attack that traitor directly! Vanish!"

The main snake of Ofiuco tied Orion, holding him in place. Each of the three heads unleashed rays of black miasma onto the Hanoi assassin, who cried in agony as his lost and his body dissolved in red particles of data.

 **Orion: LP 200 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Revolver!**

The remaining cards on the field also vanished once the Duel was over, Revolver standing alone in the room.

"Cyberse Redemption..." Revolver muttered as he stared at the said card. "This card really saved me today. I am in your debt, Bloody Talker..."

"Revolver!"

The voice of his father, Kogami, shouted as he logged into the room.

"What happened?" he asked his son. "I wasn't able to contact you or log into this room for almost an hour."

"Orion revealed his true colors." Revolver explained as he placed Cyberse Redemption away. "He wanted to defeat me and take control over the Tower. I was able to win but... I learned something carking and irritating. Orion was working for Adam."

"Adam?" Kogami's eyes widen a little. "Those are bad news indeed... that's why Siegfried and his brother and sister knew all of Hanoi's moves in the past days... oh, sorry. I didn't want to mention Siegfried."

"It's okay father." Revolver assured him. "Now that the Tower has been activated, it cannot be stopped. It's little importance to us that Siegfried and his little group know information about it."

"Revolver... I hope you aren't using the Tower as an excuse to kill yourself."

"Eh?" Revolver was confused by his father's words. "What do you mean?"

"We both know I can't live much longer." Kogami explained. "And once the Tower finishes, the entire network will be destroyed. My consciousness is tied to Link VRAINS's network, so I will die. You will also die, Revolver, since you're currently logged into VRAINS. Is that part of your plan? You won't be able to bear my death so you'll use the Tower as an excuse for suicide?"

"Father... I..."

"I was correct, right?" Kogami sighed, seeing Revolver's expression of pain and scuffle. "Revolver... no, Ryoken, we are only human beings. Even if we create every imaginable program to become Gods inside the network, we are still humans in the real world. Humans are born, they grow, and lastly, they die. This process cannot be interrupted. Even I, who has been living inside VRAINS for years, cannot escape death."

Kogami walked up to his son, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm your father, but I won't be able to walk by your side for eternity. You have to learn to walk on your path alone. When times are tough, you can't always rely on me, but yourself, or your friends. As a father, my job is to help you grow and mature Ryoken, but once you become an adult, our paths will divide. You'll have to walk your path without me, Ryoken."

"I understand." Revolver firmly nodded.

"I believe in you, my son." Kogami let out a sly smile. "I'm sure mother would be proud of you."

"Thank you, father." Revolver nodded.

Out of nowhere, he hugged Kogami, shocking his father a little. Kogami smiled as he patted his son on the back before Revolver took a step back.

"I have to go." the leader of the Knights of Hanoi told. "Go Onizuka is getting too close to the Tower. I'll take care of him personally."

Kogami nodded, and Revolver vanished from the room.

" _I'm happy I was able to have a son like you, Ryoken._ " Kogami thought in both sadness and joy.

* * *

 **Orion's plan is finally revealed! He was working for Adam and was a spy among the Knights of Hanoi, but good thing Revolver is around to take care of problems like him! The one to also record Revolver and Bloody Talker's conversation in chapter 5 was Orion!**

 **At the end of the chapter, I wrote a little father-son bonding, something which the canon didn't really touch yet.**

 **It seems Revolver also knows Siegfried...more of these two will be revealed later on, heh heh!**

 **Onto Season 2 matters!**

 **Aoi got a character development. Yay!**

 **Blue Girl vs Soulburner is coming. Yay!**

 **After that, revenge Duel between Playmaker and Bohman, with Jin's consciousness on the line. Yay!**

 **Playmaker and Ai only see Shoichi as an acquaintance. Boo!**

 **I mean, poor Shoichi! He helped you for the entire Season 1 and even before those events started, and you call him 'acquaintance'? Call him a friend or teammate for God's sake!**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Revolver:**

 **\- Revolboot Chamber**

 _Field Spell_

 _When a Dragon monster with 2900 or less ATK declares an attack, you can have it gain 500 ATK until that turn's end. Once per turn, if you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 2 "Vullet" monsters, 1 from your hand and 1 from your deck which has a different name from the first. Twice per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Vullet" monster from your hand._

 **\- Dragon's Shelter**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY to activate 1 of these effects:_

 _\- This turn, all effect damage you would take is negated._

 _\- This turn, all battle damage you would take is negated._

 **\- Cyberse Redemption**

 _Normal Trap_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack and your LP would be reduced to 0 by that attack, you can send 1 Cyberse monster from your Extra Deck to the GY: The opponent's monster loses ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK. If a monster you control would be destroyed by the opponent, you can banish this card and 1 Cyberse monster from your GY instead._

 **Orion:**

 **-** **Tuning Hologram**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up_ _Level 4 or lower_ _monster on_ _the_ _field; Special Summon this card with the same name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as that target_ _, but as a Tuner Monster_ _. (This card is also still a Spell Card.)_ _This card cannot attack._

 **-** **Clustar Toro** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more "Clustar" non-Tuners_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, or a card(s) is sent to any player's GY, this card gains 600 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can only be used once per turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

 **-** **Mind Inspection**

 _Normal Trap_

 _Declare 1 card name; if that card is in your opponent's Deck, they must add all copies of it to their hand. If cards were added to the hand by this card's first effect, you can draw that many cards._

 **-** **Path Blessed by Light**

 _Normal Spell_

 _If you control no monsters while your opponent does, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack this turn. You can only activate one "Path Blessed by Light" per turn._

 **-** **Clustar** **Gallo** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1100/LV: 4)

 _Once per turn, by lowering this card's Level by 1, you can Special Summon 1 Clustar Feather Token (Light/Machine/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your field in Attack Position. During the End Phase, destroy that Token if it's still on the field._

 **-** **Clustar Serpente** (Light/Machine/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1500/LV: 7)

 _1 Machine Tuner + 1 or more "Clustar" non-Tuners_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect: Your opponent returns 1 monster they control to their hand. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Link Monster as material, your opponent has to return 2 monsters to their hand instead. Once per turn, you can inflict 100 damage to your opponent for every "Clustar" monster you control or is in your GY. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect._

 **-** **Sacred Clustar Formation**

 _Continous Trap_

 _When activated, place 1 Clustar Counter on it. "Clustar" Link and Synchro Monsters on your field cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): Place 1 Clustar Counter on this card. (Quick Effect): When a "Clustar" Monster you control would leave the field by an opponent's Monster Effect, remove 2 Clustar Counters from this card to negate that effect. During your Standby Phase, remove 2 Clustar Counters from this card, otherwise, send it to the GY._

 **-** **Clustar** **Bue** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1700/LV: 2)

 _(Quick Effect): Reveal and discard this card from your hand to target 1 "Clustar" Monster on the field. This turn, that target cannot leave the field by an opponent's Monster Effect once, also, it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase if this effect is applied. You can only use this effect of "Clustar Bue" once per turn._

 **-** **Treasure Cards of the Stars**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Banish up to 5 different "Clustar" Monsters from your GY: Draw 1 card from your deck for each banished card. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of the Stars" per turn._

 **-** **Effect Block**

 _Quick-Play Spell_

 _When your opponent activates the effect of a Monster they control: Negate that effect's activation. You can only use one "Effect Block" per turn._

 **-** **Clustar** **Cane** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

 _If you control a "Clustar" monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand). During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY, if you do not control a Link Monster: You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Clustar" monster in your GY; Special Summon it with its effects negated. You can only use each effect of "Clustar Cane" once per turn._

 **-** **Clustar Ofiuco** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)

 _3+ "Clustar" monsters_

 _When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" monster is special summoned to a zone this card points to: Target up to 3 "Clustar" monsters in your GY; Banish those targets and inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each. You can only use this effect of "Clustar Ofiuco" once per turn. Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target up to 3 of your banished "Clustar" monsters; Return those targets to the GY and this card gains 500 ATK for each one until the End Phase._

 **-** **Clustar** **Cavallo** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000/LV: 7)

 _When a "Clustar" monster you control is destroyed (by battle or a card effect), you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by the opponent, you can target 1 "Clustar" Monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Clustar Cane" once per turn._


	14. Guidance From Your Loved Ones

**(IMPORTANT NOTE: I went back to chapter 6 and changed what Kioku read on the files stolen from Hanoi. Reasons will be evident in this chapter.)**

 **Wow, I can't believe I already finished another chapter... I'm on a roll with VRAINS!**

 **Now, before any of you shout at me, I didn't forget my Arc-V story. Since we're near the end of Season 1, my brain just won't think of anything else but this story. At least, once this Season 1 is over, I can fully focus on the Arc-V.**

 **I'm telling this now: once Season 1 is over, I won't start Season 2 until the canon's Season 2 is over. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with Season 1, not waiting until half of it.**

 **I'll still update this story, little chapters with Kioku in the real world and deepening the bonds with his friends.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I agree with Blue Girl and Ghost Girl staying a little more. They had to do a lot to arrive there, it will be nice to see them get more character development. I also agree with what you said about Bohman. Windy... I think Windy will help a little, but by using the excuse of helping the Ignis which Playmaker or Soulburner has instead of the humans.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoom**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Well, I only made it a little obvious when Orion showed Spectre the recording in chapter 12. I was planning for that plot twist the moment I introduced Orion. Revolver could've activated the Trap Card because he still had Topologic Amygdala Dragon, a fan-made Cyberse Monster I gave him. But yeah, if he didn't have Amygdala, then Trisbaena was the only one who could've saved Revolver. Also yeah, Revolver and Bloody Talker will use the cards against each other.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- It's nice to know my favorite villain has a Goku button XD I agree with Siegfried having a bad effect if he uses Stardust, but who else could use it? I mean, I don't want to introduce a new character just for Stardust, Kioku or Playmaker having it in their decks doesn't really go well, so Siegfried is really the only option. Maybe he could use Stardust as a sign... of peace? I'll see what to do with it in the future, but Stardust will appear. Kioku and Ryoken will meet one more time in real life, and their reactions will be somewhat like that, hehe.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Bloody Talker already has a corrupted version of Imbuk. It first made its appearance in chapter 3 and is used again in this chapter.**

 **QUICK NOTE: My fan-made Opening is now complete! Read it and maybe compare it to the one in chapter 6 (which is the first chapter in which the OP appears) to see the things that changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, its characters, or any of its cards, except my OCs and fan-made cards.**

* * *

 _Opening:_

The sun rose in Link VRAINS, illuminating its streets. The light arrived at the tallest building, where Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Revolver had their backs against the sun. Playmaker had his arms crossed over his chest, Bloody Talker is dangling his feet over the edge, while Revolver had a hand placed on his waist.

Playmaker and Revolver narrowed their eyes, while Bloody Talker smirked wide as the camera turned to see what the three teens are looking at: the Tower of Hanoi in the distance, sucking data into it.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

 **(Fly away, far away, over your own walls!)**

Fujiki Yusaku appeared on the screen, with a hotdog in one hand, and his school bag in the other. He was staring at Den City's plaza screens. 'Yusaku' was written behind him in blue and pink, the 'A' in his name replaced with a star.

Ai dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers.

The screen now showed Playmaker with a serious expression, holding his cards in his hands. 'Playmaker' was written under him in yellow and red, the 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Decode Talker and Encode Talker stood behind him, with Firewall Dragon roaring between the two other monsters.

 **(Don't just have dreams, achieve them. Even if you're covered with wounds,)**

The screen changed to Ketsueki Kioku sitting in class while looking at his table. 'Kioku' was written behind him in green and brown, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers, followed Altergeist Pixiel.

The screen now showed Bloody Talker with a hunting smirk on his face, his arms spread wide. 'Bloody Talker' was written under him in blue and red, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon roared behind him, with Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flying between the two, its hands united in a praying manner.

 **(Don't give up. Go down the path you believe, the world you want, Dash!)**

The screen changed to a Ryoken looking over Starlight Road with his eyes shadowed by the sun's light. 'Ryoken' was written above him in white and purple, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star.

Both Ai and Protron dashed across the screen, winking at the viewers again.

The screen now showed Revolver striking different poses. 'Revolver' was written under him in white and red, the 'O' in his name replaced with a star. Topologic Trisbaena, Topologic Bomber Dragon, and Varrelload Dragon roared behind him.

 **(Go forward! Dash!)**

The screen moved upwards, revealing Dr. Kogami looking to the side, and the Tower of Hanoi behind him in the distance.

 **(My Life and My Way, day to day seem like an adventure.)**

The screen changed to Cynthia and Ghost Girl, smiling and winking respectively at the viewers. 'Cynthia' and 'Ghost Girl' was written above them in black and red, purple and gray respectively, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Under their feet, 'Cyndy' and 'Emma' were written in the same colors.

Cyber End Dragon and Altergeist Prime Banshee stood behind their respective owners.

 **(There is no right or wrong, yeah, it's all up to me. Let's make a special and original miracle happen.)**

The screen changed to Zaizen Aoi and Akira, holding hands and smiling at each other. 'Aoi' and 'Akira' was written under them in blue and light blue, the 'O' and 'A' in their names replaced with stars. Tindangle Angel and Tindangle Hound stood behind Aoi and Akira respectively.

Ai and Protron jumped down, waving their hands and antennas to the viewers before the two flew away, escaping from Yusaku and Kioku and Altergeist Pixiel who chased them.

The screen now showed Blue Angel, smirking to the viewers. She blew a kiss before her name, 'Blue Angel', appeared under her feet, the 'A' in her name replaced with stars. Trickstar Holly Angel, Trickstar Lycoris, and Trickstar Candina flew above her.

 **(Stand up, again and again, no matter what.)**

Go Onizuka appeared next, smirking triumphally at the viewers. 'GO Onizuka' was written behind him in yellow, the 'O' and 'A' in his name replaced with stars. Gouki The Great Ogre, Gouki The Thunder Ogre, and Gouki The Master Ogre stood behind him.

 **(Spreading VRAINS, believing in yourself.)**

The screen changed to Topologic Trisbaena and Topologic Bomber Dragon unleashed rays of light from their eyes, aiming at an enemy.

 **(Continuing VRAINS, the circuit that draws out the future.)**

The rays were blocked by Hex Welchia Dragon and Hex Gardnium Dragon's wings. Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale flew out from behind the two, spreading its wings wide as it released a shower of rainbow feathers.

 **(Let's grab it with these hands of ours, Yeah)**

The attack was blocked by Firewall Dragon's wings. Encode and Excode Talker jumped out from behind the dragon, swinging their swords down, which were blocked by Varrelload Dragon's hands.

 **(Go Our Way! To get that bright future!)**

Spectre, Baira, Faust, Genome, Deirdre, Andal, and Orion appeared on the screen, their names written under them. Millions of soldiers from the Knights of Hanoi stood behind them, 'Knights of Hanoi' written above them.

 **(No matter how deep the darkness, I'll shine a light through it with this hand!)**

The screen now showed Playmaker, Bloody Talker, GO, Blue Angel, Cynthia, Akira, and Ghost Girl standing next to each other in a line. The group nodded to one and other, and they started running forward.

 **(Leap forth, into a world you've never seen!)**

The screen changed to a smirking Dr. Genome Dueling against Dark GO Onizuka. The screen then revealed Baira fighting against Blue Angel, and Faust against Playmaker.

 **(I won't regret it, I'll make it through!)**

The screen turned to show Bloody Talker together with Protron facing off Spectre. The camera moved forward, revealing Deirdre dueling Ghost Girl, and Andal fighting Cynthia.

 **(No matter the new time, nothing is impossible.)**

The screen now showed Orion looking down at Revolver who had his usual stoic expression. The two seemed to be in a dark room, Varrelload Dragon roaring behind Revolver, while Clustar Ofiuco loomed over them.

 **(Aiming at a Hope beyond this, ride the wind and go!)**

The screen now showed our heroes being at Café Nagi. Kusanagi Shoichi and GO were in the food truck cooking hotdogs.

Taki Kyoko and Aso were sitting at a table while Ryoken placed a plate with three hotdogs on the table as he joined the two.

Cyndy, Emma, and Akira were sitting at another table. Emma was laughing at a joke she made about Cyndy's breast size. Cyndy seemed to have an angered expression as she raised her hot coffee, wanting to drop it on Emma. Akira had a very shocked expression as he quickly grabbed Cyndy's arm before she could do anything else.

Yusaku, Aoi, and Kioku were sitting at the table next to theirs. Yusaku and Aoi were eating their hotdogs, while Kioku seemed to be choking on his drink from laughter as he saw what was happening at Akira's table.

Yusaku stopped eating. He turned around to look at the plaza's screens, seeing this fanfic's name written on every screen.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Overdrive!**

* * *

 **Turn 14:**

 **Guidance From Your Loved Ones**

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Den City - Bridge..._

Bloody Talker and Playmaker gritted their teeth as they run, the wires of the bridge starting to burn away.

"The bridge!" Pigeon gasped.

"Hurry guys!" Frog shouted. "The bridge is falling apart!"

"It would be lovely if you would help us instead of-!"

Before Bloody Talker could finish, the floor under them crumbled. They cried out as they fell into the darkness below.

[We're falling we're falling we're falling we're falling!] Ai cried out as he waved his hands.

"I can't summon my Monsters because of Hanoi's program!" Bloody Talker gasped, remembering the Tower of Hanoi stopped him from summoning his Monsters outside a Duel.

Suddenly, a strange yet familiar feeling crossed their heads, causing them to widen their eyes. A large amount of Data Storm emerged from the abyss, wrapping around Bloody Talker and Playmaker and lifting them towards the sky, letting the two jump onto the undestroyed floor.

"They made it!" Pigeon sighed in relief.

"Did you do this, Ai?" Playmaker asked, glancing at his partner.

[Huh? Of course not.] Ai shrugged.

"Then what was that feeling...?" Bloody Talker wondered.

[Guys, there are more important things to look out for.] Ai pointed out, gesturing to the Tower. [The third level is finished! We only have three hours remaining.]

"If the sixth is complete, it's over." Playmaker muttered. "We have to hurry. Let's go!"

Bloody Talker nodded, following Playmaker who ran ahead. After minutes of running, the two found themselves in the City Area once again, but most of the buildings there were destroyed, and sand materialized from the crumblings.

"All of this running is getting pretty annoying!" Bloody Talker complained, his breathing heavy from hours of running and Dueling.

"There is no other way to get to the Tower!" Playmaker pointed out. "We have no other choice but to use our feet!"

"Hey! Guys!"

The voice of Frog shouted, prompting the two hackers to stop and look at him and Pigeon, who descended from the sky.

"Somebody is Dueling there." Frog explained, pointing a finger at the direction.

[Seriously!?] Ai exclaimed as he emerged from the Duel Disk. [Who is Dueling?]

"It's too far." Pigeon told. "We cannot see anything from here!"

"Since Blue Angel and Spectre are gone, only Go Onizuka is left." Playmaker said. "But who is he Dueling? Can it be... Revolver?"

"The leader decided to enter the fray, it seems." Bloody Talker commented. "Or it could be Orion for that matter. We have to go and see. But more importantly..."

Bloody Talker glared in a childish way at the two cameramen, making them flinch.

"Why didn't you guys help us at the bridge!?" he asked. "I'm still mad at you because of that."

"U-Um, look!" Frog quickly shouted. "An explosion! It came from the direction someone is Dueling!"

"You're lying." Bloody Talker said, causing them to flinch again. "I guess we can leave this conversation for later. Playmaker, let's go."

The other youth nodded, and they left.

"That was close, Yamamoto-senpai..." Pigeon sighed.

"I know..." Frog did the same. "Hey! Don't use my real name! And don't just stand here! Go after them!"

"Yes, sir!" Pigeon shouted as they followed the two hackers.

Bloody Talker and Playmaker rushed to the direction Frog told them to, arriving at an area covered in sand, almost like a desert. And among that desert, where two Duelists: Revolver and Go.

[It's Mister Wrestler!] Ai cheered. [And look at his field! He's full of vigor!]

"Revolver..." Playmaker whispered as he narrowed his eyes.

"You're late, Playmaker, Bloody Talker!" Go grinned at them. "I'll be the one to defeat Revolver! Stay quiet and watch you two!"

"Distracted by bystanders when you're facing me?" Revolver remarked. "You must be very confident. Watashi no turn! Draw!"

The Hanoi leader wasn't playing around: he quickly and easily Link Summon a Link 3 Dragon, Three Burst Shot Dragon, and by using Go's Gouki Thunder Ogre's effect to his advantage, Revolver Link Summoned Topologic Bomber Dragon.

Using that dragon's effect, Full Overlap, Revolver destroyed the majority of Go's field, but since Thunder Ogre was in the Extra Monster Zone, it was spared from the dragon's effect. However, not even Thunder Ogre was able to escape from the dragon's attack.

Just as Revolver did, Go used Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect to his advantage, destroying the dragon with Gouki Shadow Ogre. But the Hanoi leader was unfazed, using the effect of Link Protection, he stopped Go from attacking unless he controls four Link Monsters.

This didn't wager Go's spirit. Using several effects of his Monsters and a Spell, he was able to gather four Link Monsters!

"Ho, not bad!" Bloody Talker commented with a grin. "He really is full of vigor today!"

[Now he has four Link Monsters!] Ai pointed out. [Which means Link Protection can't stop him from attacking! But why are you so depressed, Playmaker-sama?]

"Something's wrong here..." Playmaker said. "Revolver is being too confident as if he expected Go Onizuka to avoid Link Protection's effect..."

His eyes suddenly widen. "That must be it...!"

"I promised to protect Link VRAINS so the children would smile!" Go explained. "That's why I, Go Onizuka, will defeat you!"

Revolver only smirked in return. "I don't hate passionate people like you, rather, I love Dueling them. I think they can bring out the best that's within me, forcing me to use all I got in a Duel. However, that doesn't mean I can't be cold-hearted in a Duel."

"Well then, feel happy I was able to force you into a corner!" Go shouted. "Battle! Gouki The Great Ogre attacks you directly! Taste defeat, Revolver!"

"Don't be so sure!" Revolver yelled. "Sink in the abyss of bottomless despair!"

The last card on Revolver's field, a face-down in his Spell/Trap Zone, flipped up and glowed with an immense light, making everyone cover their eyes from its intensity.

"Playmaker..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Is that card...!?"

"Yes..." Playmaker nodded. "It's the card Ghost Girl warned us about!"

"Behold, Seinaru Baria - Mirror Force!" Revolver declared. "With this Trap Card, all Monsters my opponent controls in Attack Position are destroyed!"

The light enveloped Go's Monster, each one of them vaporized by the heat and exploded.

"W-What!?" Go gasped. The light finally died down, and the Mirror Force vanished from the field. "Impossible..." Go muttered in utter shock as he stared at the ground. "The terrifying card Playmaker mentioned was Mirror Force!?"

Revolver burst into laughter upon seeing Go's expression.

"Since Link Monsters can't be placed in Defense Position, they are the perfect prey for Mirror Force." Playmaker pointed out. "Link Protection's true goal was to destroy all Link Monsters Go would summon."

"That is truly a wonderful yet terrifying plan." Bloody Talker commented. "As expected from Revolver."

Go seemed to be loosing, but his spirit was actually burning more intensively now. In his Main Phase 2, he built up a solid formation from nothing and ended his turn.

Revolver took his turn, and using his "Vullet" Monsters, he was able to destroy all of Go's Monsters and attack him directly.

Once again, Go's spirit was unfazed, and during his turn, by using a combination of effects, he Link Summoned a new Link 4 Monster, Gouki The Giant Ogre. With its attack, Go was able to reduce Revolver's LP to 900 in one hit!

Even then, Revolver summoned a bunch of dragons in one go and tried to destroy The Giant Ogre, but the latter's effect blocked the leader's attempts.

[What is Revolver going to do?] Ai wondered, seeing Go had 1000 LP while Revolver 900. [With the last attack, their Life Points are about equal. Revolver has zero cards in his hand!]

"But look at his field." Playmaker pointed out.

"He has three Effect Monsters and a Link 2 Monster." Bloody Talker said. "The field is set for Varrelload Dragon. However..."

" _Varrelload Dragon would be useless in this condition._ " Go thought, narrowing his eyes at the opponent's field. " _The Giant Ogre is unaffected by the effects of Monster which have fewer Attack Points than itself. Varrelload has 3000 Attack, and even if Revolver uses its effect to lower my Monster's Attack, that's still not enough to take down The Giant Ogre. Victory is mine to take!_ "

"Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A new Link Portal opened in front of Revolver. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set Hibernation, Shellvullet, and the Link 2 Booster Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons morphed into four twisters of different colors, each entering the portal. "Circuit Combine! My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Varrelsword Dragon (ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

The alternative form of Varrelload Dragon which had a sword attached to its head emerged from the portal with a roar.

[That looks tough!] Ai commented.

"It has the same Attack and almost exact appearance as Varrelload." Playmaker told. "But does it have a different effect for this situation?"

"Its aura is different from Varrelload..." Bloody Talker said. "I can sense a strong conviction coming from this dragon, almost like a blade which cuts through a raging storm in order to create a path to victory..."

"You had another Link 4 Monster under your sleeve...?" Go wondered as he stared at the new dragon.

"I can't believe I was forced to play Varrelsword." Revolver muttered. "But it's the end of the line for you! I don't agree with the lame idea to fight for others, or for myself. I just fight to carry out my goal, that's all! Battle! Varrelsword Dragon, attack Giant Ogre!"

"Counterattack, Giant Ogre!" Go shouted. "Ogre Sword!"

The two Link Monsters clashed fiercely, swinging their swords at each other. As the blades collided, massive waves of energy were created, even forcing back Frog and Pigeon, blowing them away.

"Varrelsword Dragon can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!" Revolver stated.

"Giant Ogre also isn't destroyed by this battle!" Go added.

"In that case, I activate Varrelsword's effect!" Revolver declared. "After damage calculation, this card gains half the Attack of a Monster it battled, while that Monster's Attack is cut in half!"

(Varrelsword: ATK 3000 = 4500; The Giant Ogre: ATK 3000 = 1500)

[Since Varrelsword had more Attack than Giant Ogre, its effect was able to affect Onizuka's Link Monster!] Ai cried out. [He's in a pinch!]

"Since Giant Ogre has 1500 Attack, Metalvullet Dragon which has 2000 Attack can now use its effect on Go's Link Monster." Bloody Talker pointed out. "Not bad, Revolver..."

"I activate Varrelsword Dragon's Quick Effect!" Revolver shouted. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster on the field and change it to Defense Position! I target Matalvullet! But at this moment, Matalvullet's own effect activates and self-destructs!

Metalvullet Dragon turned into a sphere of blue energy which entered Varrelsword's chamber on its chest, causing it to activate and rotate at great speed.

"All cards in your zones vertical to Metalvullet Dragon are destroyed!" Revolver said. "Take this! Zero Bullet Fire!"

Opening its mouth wide as a cannon emerged from it, Varrelsword unleashed a beam of energy from it. Go and Giant Ogre cried out in pain as the beam washed over them, enveloping the field in smoke. As the smoke cleared, Go and Giant Ogre were standing there.

[He survived!] Ai gasped. [How!?]

"When Giant Ogre's Attack changes, it gains 1000 Attack until the turn's end." Go reminded, his Giant Ogre indeed had 2500 ATK. "That effect activated the moment your Varrelsword decreased its Attack! And since Giant Ogre had more Attack than Metalvullet, the latter's effect didn't affect it. Too bad for you!"

"I don't feel like winning so inelegantly." Revolver said with a smirk. "When I use Zero Bullet Fire during my turn, Varrelsword can attack again during the Battle Phase!"

"What!?" Go gasped. "Damn, even if I use the effect of Gouki Octostretch in my hand to halve the battle damage, I would still take 1000 damage, enough to deplete all my Life Points...!"

"This is the end." Revolver announced in a low and scary voice. "Go! Electric Varrel Sword Slash!"

The Giant Ogre tried to protect itself by using its sword, but Varrelsword deflected it by using its tail. Swinging the sword attached to its head, Varrelsword cut The Giant Ogre's body in half, causing a massive explosion which enveloped Go.

As the smoke cleared once again, it revealed Go standing, his head low.

[H-He survived again!] Ai cheered.

"No..." Playmaker gritted his teeth. "Go Onizuka's Life Points are already zero."

 **Go: LP 1000 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: Revolver!**

Go's body started dissolving in particles of red data. The Charisma Duelist looked up, smiling.

"This was the best I could do." he told the two hackers. "I leave the rest up to you guys!"

"Thanks to you, I was able to learn Revolver's strategies." Playmaker told. "Thank you, Go Onizuka."

Go chuckled. He was smiling, but his expression clearly showed sadness.

" _Sorry, kids..._ " Go thought as he stared at the sky. " _I wasn't strong enough in the end..._ "

The body of Go dissolved, its particles flying towards the giant Tower of Hanoi in front of our heroes.

"You finally arrived." Revolver spoke up. "Bloody Talker, Playmaker, we're the only Duelists left in Link VRAINS. It's time to bring this to an end."

"Yeah..." Playmaker muttered as he turned to glare at Revolver, his eyes burning with determination. "I won't let you have your way anymore!"

"Very well." Revolver smiled. "Let's settle this with a Duel. However... you are in two, while I'm alone. Was your final plan to take make this a two-on-one Duel and defeat me easily before the Tower could finish?"

"We already decided who will Duel you in the end, Revolver." Playmaker said as he stepped forward. "It will be-!"

Playmaker was caught off guard as a fist collided with his gut, hard. The youth gasped in pain as he fell to one knee, moving his gaze to the fist's owner.

"B-Bloody Talker..." he muttered, staring at the said person.

[P-P-Playmaker-sama!] Ai exclaimed in shock.

"The one to Duel you, Revolver, is me." Bloody Talker grinned as he stood in front of the injured Playmaker.

[Oi! What gives!] Ai snapped. [The ones to win the Duel between you and Playmaker was-!]

"You guys indeed." Bloody Talker glanced at them, an amused look on his face. "But who said I didn't want _you_ to win?"

"W-What...?" Playmaker asked.

"I went easy on you in that Duel, Playmaker." Bloody Talker lowered his head until he was staring directly into the other's eyes. "Very easy, maybe too easy. Remember my first turn in that Duel? When I skipped my Battle Phase because of your Markers' Disaster's effect? Well, you know what I could've done then?"

With a wave of his hand, a holographic screen appeared beside Bloody Talker, showing a replay of the Duel.

"You controlled Flame Administrator and a set card which was Shield Handler." Bloody Talker explained. "I had Blooming Flame and Recepier-V. I could've used Blooming Flame's effect to destroy Recepier-V and deal you 800 damage. Recepier-V's effect would've activated, allowing me to add Corrupted Relic - Creeper Crown to my hand, a Monster which I had back then in my deck. Using Creeper Crown's effect to Special Summon itself, I would've used it and the Link 2 Blooming Flame to summon Lees. Creeper Crown would resurrect thanks to its effect, and with Lees, she would've destroyed it and banish Flame Administrator. Creeper Crown's last effect makes Lees gain 1000 Attack, putting her up to 3500 Attack. Lees is a Link 3, which means Markers' Disaster can't stop her from attacking you directly."

"My Life Points were 3200... and Lees had 3500 Attack..." Playmaker's eyes widen. "An OTK..."

[B-But we had Shield Handler!] Ai pointed out. [We could've used it to negate your Blooming Flame's effect!]

"Even if you did that, I still would've had Blooming Flame and Recepier-V." Bloody Talker pointed out. "Using them, I could've Link Summon any of my Link 3 Monsters, attack and destroy Flame Administrator. You had Markers' Charge in your hand if I remember correctly, meaning you had a card which you couldn't use. The other card in your hand could've been Balancer Lord or Foal Infra-wings, which maybe could've helped you, or the Equip Spell Code-Shield, totally useless. You were utterly defeated, Playmaker."

"Then why..." Playmaker asked as his stomach still hurt. "Why did you...choose to lose?"

"The winner of that Duel would've Dueled Revolver in the final battle." Bloody Talker reminded. "If I would've won, you could've done the same thing I did, punch me in the gut to take over the Duel. But if I were to lose... you would've lowered your guard, allowing me to stab you from behind. I wanted to assure myself I will be the one to Duel Revolver."

[You...! You two-face!] Ai fumed. [I thought we're all friends!]

"Oh, of course, we are!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "But sometimes you have to shadow your bonds to achieve what you want. I did that, but I still see you two as friends. I hope you can understand me."

Bloody Talker turned around, staring at Revolver.

"Let's start already." he said, glancing at the Tower. "Your little toy completed its fourth disc already. I don't want to waste any more of my time."

"Very well." Revolver smiled wider. "Follow me, Bloody Talker!"

The Hanoi leader jumped into the air, his D-Board materializing under his feet. Bloody Talker did the same, the two dashing towards the sky where the Data Storm was intense.

[We can't see them from here!] Ai shouted. [What do we do!?]

"Log Out." Playmaker said as the pain slowly went away. "We'll see the Duel...from Kusanagi-san's computer."

[Roger!] Ai nodded as he activated the Log Out option, he and Playmaker vanishing.

* * *

 _In Real World: Shoichi's van (inside)..._

"Yusaku!"

Shoichi gasped upon seeing the door to the secret room open, Yusaku holding his stomach in pain.

"What happened!?"

"I had to use the LVSS's emergency program...to Log Out." Yusaku explained as he sat down in a chair. "Bloody Talker...he backstabbed me and just started Dueling Revolver."

"What!?" Shoichi's eyes widen. "He lost on purpose in your last Duel with him?"

[Yes.] Ai answered as he emerged from the Duel Disk. [He punched Yusaku-chan in the gut quite hard and flew away with Revolver! I'm still mad at him!]

"Kusanagi-san, do you have visual over Link VR?" Yusaku asked.

"Yes. It just came back on, but there is no audio." Shoichi told, gesturing to the only computer screen on, which showed Bloody Talker and Revolver on their D-Boards. "Ten years after the incident, will this be the final Duel?"

Yusaku stayed silent as he watched.

* * *

 _In Link VRAINS: Tower of Hanoi - fourth disc..._

Bloody Talker grunted in annoyance as he dodged another giant debris of a building, Revolver doing the same.

"Bloody Talker, allow me to create the perfect battle stage for our last Duel!" Revolver shouted as he moved his hand forward, which glowed brightly.

The Data Storm seemed to gather around them, creating a tunnel of wind for the two to ride in, the debris being deflected by the walls of the tunnel.

"Consider this a thank you." Revolver told. "For the card you gave me, Cyberse Redemption."

"Hoh? You actually used that card?" Bloody Talker grinned.

"Yes, and it did help me," Revolver explained. "To defeat Orion."

"That annoying Hanoi assassin?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow. "What happened? Did he make you snap?"

"He followed me and recorded our secret agreement." Revolver said, shocking the hacker. "But it didn't matter since I defeated and turned him into data."

"We should be more careful the next time, right?" Bloody Talker shrugged.

"I would agree, but there won't be a next time." Revolver sternly told. "Because the winner will be me, and the Tower will complete."

"During your Duel with Onizuka, you said you want to carry out your goal." Bloody Talker pointed out. "What's that goal? Kill the Ignis? However, to kill the one Ignis Playmaker has, you really have to threaten the entire world with this Tower!? That's crazy!"

"Say what you want." Revolver scoffed. "But all of this wouldn't have happened if Playmaker simply gave me the Ignis. I have no intention of stopping anymore. I lost too many people to arrive at this point! I _will_ kill all the Ignises hiding inside the network!"

"In that case, I _won't_ allow you to do that!" Bloody Talker argued. "If your plan manages to succeed, then _my_ Ignis will also perish!"

"Your Ignis, you say?" Revolver narrowed his eyes. "Siegfried was the one to tell you there is an Ignis that behaves like you. Do you think that Ignis is yours?"

"I still don't know anything there is to the Ignis." Bloody Talker said. "But if that one Ignis, IGNF1, is really like me, that must mean something. It's a sign for me to follow!"

"IGNF1 is someone you don't want to let free." Revolver scoffed. "Leave him be in his prison and forget about him!"

"Prison?" Bloody Talker parroted. "What do you mean!?"

"Weren't you the one who didn't want to waste time?" Revolver asked with a sly smile.

"I don't care! Tell me!" Bloody Talker ordered.

"Well, since you came all the way here, I guess I could tell you." Revolver finally agreed. "In the Hanoi Project, or as you call it Lost Incident, a researcher from SOL Technology, Kogami Kiyoshi, forced six children to Duel... but! In reality, that's just a lie invented by SOL who put Dr. Kogami in a coma with a computer virus!"

"Lie...?" Bloody Talker whispered. "Computer virus...? What do you mean? In the data I retrieved from the Hanoi base-!"

"That was an article written by SOL to soften the incident!" Revolver revealed. "But in reality, not six, but **eight** children were captured!"

Bloody Talker almost fell off his D-Board from the shock. "Eight...you say...?"

"Two of the eight Ignises, IGNF1 and IGNF2, were initial tests." Revolver went on. "You and a little girl were the first experiments from which those two Ignises were born. 'IGNF' stays for 'Ignis Failure', because IGNF1 and IGNF2 were failures of the Ignises that Dr. Kogami tried to create. However, not even the incoming six Ignises were the ones Dr. Kogami wanted to achieve. After running billions of simulations, the only outcome he got was the end of humanity because of the Ignis! That's why the Knights of Hanoi want to eliminate them, to save humanity!"

"Especially IGNF1 and IGNF2. Those two were the most dangerous." Revolver added. "Those two were the first ones to create the Cyberse race! Dr. Kogami, in fear of what the two initial Ignises could do, locked them up in special prisons hidden in the network, where no living soul could find them. If the Tower of Hanoi activates, even those two will be destroyed!"

"...Running billions of simulations is useless!" Bloody Talker finally spoke up, still affected by what he just hurt. "There can always be an error in them!"

"I would agree if we would be talking about few tests." Revolver said. "But when I say billion, I really mean a _billion_. Kogami couldn't believe such an outcome himself, but in the end, he had no other choice but decide to kill the Ignis."

"But why exactly my Ignis had to be the failure!?" Bloody Talker asked. "Why couldn't it be Playmaker's!?"

"It was because of you, Bloody Talker." Revolver answered.

"Me? What did I do?"

"The Ignises aren't exact replicas of the children," Revolver explained. "They were born from the samples Dr. Kogami obtained from the eight children. IGNF1... seeing you constantly being hurt, used, and when he was sealed away by Dr. Kogami, the fear of IGNF1 of not being able to rescue you took the shape of a monster. You weren't there to see it, but I was. Believe me... the first time I saw IGNF1 snap... I still have nightmares from what I saw."

"Even then... it was Dr. Kogami who made the eight children suffer to start with!" Bloody Talker pointed out. "The Ignises aren't the problem, but humans!"

"That is exactly right." Revolver nodded. "Because humanity is foolish and greedy, the Ignis will see them as an enemy no matter what. However, it's too late to try and change the entire humanity, don't you think? Humanity will never be able to change. That's our fatal flaw. I think we talked enough. Let's start already."

"I won't let your plan succeed!" Bloody Talker vowed. "I'll discover the truth there is about the incident!"

" **DUEL**!" the two youths shouted, racing across the tunnel of Data Storm.

 **Revolver: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I will start our final Duel!" Revolver announced as four cards materialized in front of him. Upon seeing the one on his leftmost, he let out a sly grin. "Destiny says to crush you without mercy. From my hand, I normal summon **Wyvern Glider** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 4)!"

A monster which resembled a wyvern, covered in silver-grey metal and kite wings colored the same way, appeared and flew beside its user.

"Then, I activate the Continous Spell Card **Grief of the Dead**!" Revolver stated. "With this card, both players cannot activate any Monster Effects from their Graveyards!"

"What!?" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "And anti-"Creeper" card?"

"That's right." Revolver confirmed. "Since the effects of your Creepers activate in the Graveyard, as long as I have Grief of the Dead, you cannot activate them. I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

" _A Monster with 500 Attack and one set card..._ " Bloody Talker thought. " _Could it be? Mirror Force? Either way, I already elaborated a plan to counter Revolver's Mirror Force while he finished his Duel with Go Onizuka. However, his Grief of the Dead is very troublesome... I have to destroy it somehow, but with my current hand... I can't get rid of his face-down_ and _Grief of the Dead at the same time..._ "

"If you're thinking about destroying Grief of the Dead, I suggest you forget about it." Revolver spoke up. "My Wyvern Glider has an effect which by lowering its Defense by 500 points, I negate an effect which would make a face-up Spell or Trap Card I control leave the field."

"If that's the case, I know what to do. Wagahai no turn!" the hacker declared. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Creeper Dendrache (ATK: 1350/LV: 1)!"

The "Creeper" Monster with several mechanical legs attached to the end of its body, two giant grasshopper legs attached to its front, having a single red eye and right under that, a sphere of glass with a human heart dripping venom, appeared.

"Dendrache's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "When it's Summoned, I can send any "Creeper" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. I dump Creeper Axout-C!"

After doing so, the hacker threw his hand forward as light enveloped it.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

A Link Portal materialized upon those words. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Creeper" Monster! I set Creeper Dendrache in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster screeched as it morphed into a purple twister and entered the portal, causing the Bottom Marker to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come to me, Creeper Quaropsis (ATK: 50/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The "Creeper" Link Monster with a very long body and several wires acting as legs, three sets of insect wings attached to it, a sphere of glass with a human heart dripping venom instead of a head, and one eye attached to the end of its tail, emerged from the portal.

"I activate Quaropsis' effect when Link Summoned!" Bloody Talker stated. "I can resurrect a "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard and summon it under Quaropsis' Bottom Link Marker by negating its effects! Revive, Creeper Axout-C! System Reboot!"

The Link 1 Monster screeched as its eye glowed, Axout-C emerging from a GY Portal which formed behind it.

"I activate the effect of Creeper Gliater in my hand, discarding it to revive Creeper Dendrache from my Graveyard!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, another GY Portal opened as Dendrache emerged from it. Revolver only glanced back with a smile, causing Bloody Talker to narrow his eyes.

"You seem very confident." the hacker commented. "You won't be for too long though! Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!"

Another Link Portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters. I set Creeper Dendrache and Creeper Quaropsis in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky (ATK: 2150/Link 2: Bottom, Right)!"

The hacker's corrupted knight emerged from the portal with an ear-piercing battle cry.

"I activate my Crimson Sky's effect!" Bloody Talker went on. "By destroying Axout-C next to its link, I draw one card!"

Upon drawing, Bloody Talker glanced at it, his lips curving into a grin. "Perfect. The effect of Axout-C is negated by Grief of the Dead, but that won't be enough to stop me! I set two cards face-down and Battle! Crimson Sky, do it! Attack Wyvern Glider!"

"As you wish, I'll show it to you: the noble power of Hanoi!" Revolver declared as his set card flipped up, glowing with an immense light. "Seinaru Baria - Mirror Force, activate!"

"Thanks to Ghost Girl and Go Onizuka's sacrifices, I learned you have Mirror Force." Bloody Talker said. "And I'm ready to counter it! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Algorithm Break! When you activate a Spell or Trap Card during my turn and I control a Cyberse Link Monster, I can negate its activation and shuffle it back into your deck!"

"With the little time you had at your disposal, you were able to think of a way to counter Mirror Force." Revolver chuckled. "Impressive. However, not good enough! I activate Wyvern Glider's other effect! During the Battle Phase, when an effect which would negate the activation of my card is activated, by lowering Wyvern Glider's Attack by 500, that effect is negated!"

"What did you say!?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen.

(Wyvern Glider: ATK 500 = 0)

"Since Algorithm Break's effect was negated, Mirror Force goes through!" Revolver reminded. "All Monsters you control in Attack Position are destroyed!"

A beam was fired from the Trap Card, piercing Crimson Sky's body and destroying it. Bloody Talker was even blown back by the destruction.

"What destructive power..." he muttered.

"When an effect destroys a Monster on the field," Revolver explained as he tapped the last card in his hand. "I can Special Summon Overflow Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 3) from my hand in defense mode!"

A dragon with brown scales, covered in yellow, grey, and black armor, and without legs appeared. Its arms were tied to its shoulders along with its mouth. The dragon had six, black colored, blade-like wings attached to its back, flames burning on their tips.

"If at least two cards were destroyed, Overflow Dragon Special Summons one Overflow Token (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to my field, also in defense mode!"

Following Revolver's words, a monster which resembled a wyvern but without legs, made entirely of flames, appeared.

"He has three Monsters now..." Bloody Talker scoffed. "I end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver cried out. "Draw! Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A ray of light shot out his hand as a Link Portal opened before him. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Dragon-Type Monsters. I set Overflow Dragon and Overflow Token in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters roared as they turned into twisters of yellow and orange wind respectively and entered the Bottom and Right Link Markers, making them glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cannon Buster Dragon (ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom, Right)!"

The four-legged dragon with sand-colored scales, several dark-green armor plates attached to its legs, back, and head, and a giant cannon on its back, emerged from the Link Portal with a roar.

"Appear for the second time, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

Another Link Portal materialized in front of Revolver as he spoke. "The summoning conditions are two or more non-Token Monsters. I set Wyvern Glider and the Link 2 Cannon Buster Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His two dragons morphed into three twisters of silver and dark-green wind respectively as they entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Come forth, Link 3! Topologic Amygdala Dragon (ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top)!"

The bipedal dragon with a slim body that looked like it was made of dark-red 3-strand braids, two large gull airplane-wings attached to its back, three rocket exhausts attached to each of its legs, a chest with the form of a Seifert surface and a sphere of light in its center, its head covered by neon green glowing rectangular eyes, emerged from the portal with a grand roar, standing on the Extra Monster Zone.

"This is the end, Bloody Talker!" Revolver remarked. "Battle! Topologic Amygdala Dragon, attack him directly!"

"Continous Trap open!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics! When activated, this card lets me Special Summon one "Creeper" Monster from my Graveyard!"

"It's no use! I activate the effect of **Cartridge Belt Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 5) in my hand!" Revolver shouted. "During the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon this card to a zone my DARK Link Monster points to! Come to me, in defense mode!"

Under Amygdala's Bottom Marker, a new dragon appeared. It was a bulky bipedal dragon with black scales and wearing light-blue and white armor, with several belts tied over its body. The belts had loops and pockets filled with bullets.

"At this moment, the effect of Topologic Amygdala Dagon activates and chains to your Trap Card's effect!" Revolver stated. "All cards from both player's Graveyards are banished so your Trap loses all of its targets! Do it, Dreams Corrosion!"

"I activate the other effect of Algorithm Break in my Graveyard!" Bloody Talker interjected. "By banishing this card, I target your Amygdala Dragon and negate its effects!"

"I activate Cartridge Belt Dragon's Quick Effect!" Revolver replied. "Once per turn, when a Link Monster which points to this card is targeted by an opponent's Spell Card's effect, that effect is negated!"

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. Revolver was really limiting his options.

"In that case, I chain the other effect of Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics!" Bloody Talker shouted. "I negate one instance of battle or effect damage!"

"I thought about that too." Revolver grinned. "When Cannon Buster Dragon is used as Link Material for the summon of a DARK Link Monster, that Monster gains the following effect: once while it's face-up on the field, when it attacks and the opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card's effect, that effect is negated and banished! The chain resolves!"

Amygdala roared, creating soundwaves of black energy which enveloped Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics, causing it to explode in particles of blue light. The wings on Topologic Amygdala opened into two as a dark mist was left out. Two GY Portals appeared before the Duelists, the mist entering the portals and banishing all the cards in there.

"Topologic Amygdala Dragon's other effect activates!" Revolver yelled. "When it attacks, it gains 100 Attack for every banished card! There are a total of twelve banished cards, thus, my dragon gains 1200 Attack! Take this, Bloody Talker! Daunting Nightmare Cryptogram!"

(Amygdala: ATK 2500 = 3700)

The wings on the back of Topologic Amygdala started transforming into long blades which attached themselves to the dragon's hands. The three rocket exhausts on its legs went off, rocketing the dragon forward at great speed and allowing it to slash Bloody Talker's chest, making him cry in pain as he was blown back by the fierce assault.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 3700 = 300**

"I...activate...my set card!" Bloody Talker wheezed out. "Cybenet Cure! When I take 2000 or more damage, I can target one face-up Monster you control and I gain Life Points equal to its Attack. I choose Amygdala!"

A green light enveloped the hacker's body, healing his injuries.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 300 + 3700 = 4000**

"Hmph, not bad." Revolver commented. "You took 3700 damage and recovered them immediately. Since a Monster Card from the Graveyard was banished, Grief of the Dead self-destructs due to its effect. I end my turn with this! Amygdala's effect expires, its Attack returns to normal."

Topologic Amygdala's body transformed back to its original form.

(Amygdala: ATK 3600 = 2500)

"He's already going for my throat... I better step up my game if I want to survive and win." Bloody Talker whispered to himself. "Wagahai no turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell Card Creeping Seeds on the Star Relics! Through its effect, I select Corrupted Relic - Creeper Crown from my deck and Special Summon it to my field (DEF: 2250 = 2500/LV: 6)!"

The giant crown-shaped machine with glowing red eyes and purple accents glowing all over its body appeared.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Bloody Talker shouted as a Link Portal opened. "The summoning condition is one "Creeper" Monster! I set Creeper Crown in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster screeched as it morphed into a purple twister and entered the portal, causing the Bottom Marker to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come to me, Creeper Quaropsis (ATK: 50 = 300/Link 1: Bottom)!"

Another copy of Quatopsis emerged from the portal with a screech.

"You run two of those things?" Revolver raised an eyebrow.

"Three, actually." Bloody Talker corrected. "Quaropsis allows me to summon a Link 2 "Creeper" Monster with only one "Creeper" Monster. It's obvious I would run more than one. Once again, I activate Quaropsis' effect when Link Summoned! Revive, Creeper Crown!"

The Link 1 Monster's eye glowed, Crown emerging from a GY Portal which formed behind it.

"One more time! Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Bloody Talker cried out. "The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters! I set Creeper Crown and Quaropsis in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Manifest, Imduk, the Creeper Dragon (ATK: 850 = 1100/Link 2: Bottom, Top)!"

The four-legged dragon with two insect-like wings, purple veins across its dark-green scales, and a red visor across its head, emerged from the portal as it roared at the enemy dragons.

"That dragon... the only time you used it was during your Duel with Blue Angel." Revolver remembered. "Will you use its effect to destroy my Monster and deal me Effect Damage?"

"Not quite. I'm not done Link Summoning yet!" Bloody Talker told. "I activate the effect of Creeper Crown! By paying 1000 Life Points, I revive this Monster from the Graveyard when it's used as material for the summon of a "Creeper" Link Monster. However, the next time it's sent to the Graveyard, Crown will be banished."

Following those words, the giant crown reappeared and stood behind Imbuk's Bottom Marker.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"Appear for the third time!" Bloody Talker raised his hand forward. "Watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! The summoning conditions are two or more Non-Token Monsters! I set Creeper Crown and the Link 2 Imbuk, the Creeper Dragon in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of purple and dark-green winds respectively as they entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Endless carousel of emotions, become the wings of the crying maiden and soar in this fictional world! Descend, Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale (ATK: 2000/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top)!"

The female monster with a mechanical, featureless body, several rainbow-colored wings extending from its back, ocean-blue glowing eyes, stripes of green data flowing across its body, emerged from the portal. She followed its user on the Extra Monster Zone.

"The Link Monster which led Deirdre to her first defeat..." Revolver whispered. "Interesting."

"By targeting Fanatic Nightingale, I activate the Spell Card **Markers' Maister**!" Bloody Talker stated. "I can draw cards equal to the Link Rating the targeted Monster has. Fanatic Nightingale is a Link 3 Monster, therefore I draw three new cards! Next, I normal summon Creeper Recepier-V (ATK: 950 = 1200/LV: 2)!"

Recepier-V appeared under the Bottom Marker of the hacker's Link Monster.

"I activate Fanatic Nightingale's effect!" Bloody Talker continued. "By destroying Recepier-V which is linked to her, all other face-up monsters except Fanatic Nightingale have their effects negated and she gains 1000 Attack for each monster which's effects were negated! Dismal Oblation!"

"I activate Cartridge Belt Dragon's effect!" Revolver abruptly stated. "By tributing itself, I can draw two cards since a Link 3 or higher DARK Link Monster currently points to it!"

Recepier-V's body exploded in particles of light, which Fanatic Nightingale nudged with her wings towards Topologic Amygdala. The dragon roared in pain as the particles hit its body, its powers fading and the sphere of light in the middle of its chest stopped glowing.

(Fanatic: ATK 2000 = 3000)

"Since a "Creeper" Monster was destroyed by a card effect, the additional effect of my Field Spell activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "Your dragon loses 1000 of its Attack!"

(Amygdala: ATK 2500 = 1500)

"Since Recepier-V was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can add Creeper Spinete-X from my deck to my hand! I set two cards face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Fanatic Nightingale, attack his dragon! Lachrymose End!"

The winged-maiden opened its wings wide as feathers started raining down from them, striking Revolver and his dragon. Topologic Amygdala exploded, making the Hanoi leader grunt in pain and lose control of his D-Board for a second.

 **Revolver: LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

"With this, I end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded with a grin. " _I was able to survive Mirror Force and Grief of the Dead, destroy all his Monsters, and reduce his Life Points almost to half. I'm back on track._ "

"This is really what I was waiting for... this rush of adrenaline... is what I waited to feel!"

Were Revolver words as he recovered from the last attack. He smirked and clenched his fists.

"The reason why I wanted to fight you and Playmaker was this!" the leader told. "The back and forths, the determination to win, my blood boiling when our turns start... only you and Playmaker make me feel this way! I push you into a corner, yet, that only drives you forward and you push me back! This is truly the extent of Dueling! This Duel is worthy of our final and decisive Duel!"

"Watashi no turn! DRAW!" Revolver declared as he drew. "I activate the Spell Card **Dragon's Inheritance** , whose effect allows me to draw two cards if I discard a Dragon Monster from my hand! Next, I activate the effect of Background Dragon which I just discarded! If this Monster is in my Graveyard whilst I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon itself and one Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster from my hand! Come forth, Background (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LV: 5) and Sniffing Dragon (ATK: 800/LV: 2)!"

Sniffing Dragon accompanied by a bulky dragon, covered in large orange armor and having long brown claws, appeared.

"However, when Background which was Special Summoned by its effect leaves the field, it's banished." Revolver said. "The effect of Sniffing Dragon activates upon summon, letting me add another copy of it from my deck to my hand which I'll then Normal Summon!"

Another Sniffing Dragon appeared beside the other one.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" a Link Portal appeared in front of Revolver. "The summoning conditions are two Level 4 or lower non-Token Dragon Monsters. I set my two Sniffing Dragons in the Link Markers!"

His two dragons morphed into two twisters of red wind as they entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Twin Triangle Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Right)!"

A bipedal dragon, covered in brown scales, having yellow accents over its body and two triangle-shaped objects attached to its arms, leaped out the portal and landed on Revolver's Extra Monster Zone.

"I activate Twin Triangle's effect!" Revolver stated. "By paying 500 Life Points, I Special Summon the Level 5 Cartridge Belt Dragon from my Graveyard next to Twin Triangle's Bottom Marker by negating its effects!"

 **Revolver: LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

A GY Portal materialized as the said dragon emerged from it with a roar.

"Two Monsters and a Link 2..." Bloody Talker chuckled. "These are bad news, but I can't help myself from smiling. This must be the feeling Revolver was talking about..."

"Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" a new Link Portal opened before Revolver. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! I set Background, Cartridge Belt, and the Link 2 Twin Triangle in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons morphed into four twisters of different colors, each entering the portal. "Circuit Combine! My wind that pierces through the closed world! Come forth, Varrelload Dragon (ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right)

The bipedal dragon covered in red and black armor, a gun's chamber instead of a torso, green-glowing highlights all over its body and wings, emerged from the portal with a roar.

"One of your Aces." Bloody Talker remarked. "And the most powerful one to boot."

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Revolver threw his arm to the side. "Varrelload Dragon will attack Fanatic Nightingale! At this moment, I activate my dragon's effect! When it attacks an opponent's Monster, at the start of Damage Step, I gain control of that Monster and place it to a zone Varrelload Dragon points to! Strange Trigger!"

The dragon unleashed a bullet from its mouth which struck Fanatic Nightingale, however, instead of destroying it, the Cyberse Link Monster started glitching until it vanished from the field and appeared under Varrelload Dragon's Bottom-Left Marker

"Goodbye, Bloody Talker!" Revolver shouted. "Fanatic Nightingale, put an end to your user!"

The hacker's lips curved into a big grin. "I was waiting for this moment! I activate my Trap Card Cybenet Refresh! When a Cyberse Monster declares an attack, all Monsters in both of our Main Monster Zones are destroyed!"

As the Trap Card revealed itself, Fanatic Nightingale's body started glitching for a second before exploding in particles of light.

"What!? Cybenet Refresh!?" Revolver was surprised. "That card... is the same Playmaker used to avoid Varrelload's stealing effect during our Master Duel!"

"That's right." Bloody Talker confirmed. "I took an example from him and added my own copy of Cybenet Refresh into my deck. This was I was assured I can dodge your Varrelload's effect at least once!"

"Hmph, a sneaky move but it did pay off." Revolver scoffed. "I end my turn!"

"During the End Phase, Cybenet Refresh's other effect activates!" Bloody Talker revealed. "All Cyberse Link Monsters which were destroyed by this card return to my field! Soar once again, Fanatic Nightingale!"

A GY Portal materialized above them as the winged monster flew out of it, landing on the Middle Monster Zone.

"Wagahai no turn! DRAW!" Bloody Talker cried out as he started his turn. "From my hand, I normal summon Creeper Spinete-X (ATK: 350 = 600/LV: 3)!"

Spinete-X formed on the field, beside Fanatic Nightingale's Right Marker.

"Once again, I activate Fanatic Nightingale's effect, destroying Spinete-X!" Bloody Talker stated. "Dismal Oblation!"

"I activate Varrelload's Quick Effect!" Revolver abruptly stated. "I target your Link Monster and reduce its Attack Points by 500! Take this, Anti-Enemy Vullet!"

Opening its mouth wide, a cannon emerged from the dragon's neck. Varrelload Dragon fired a giant bullet from it, striking Fanatic Nightingale and blowing her back.

(Fanatic: ATK 2000 = 1500)

The Cyberse Link Monster quickly got her revenge as she threw particles of light created by Spinete-X's body, washing over the enemy dragon and causing it to growl in pain.

(Fanatic: ATK 1500 = 2500)

"With this, your Link Monster still has less Attack Points than my dragon!" Revolver grinned.

"That's true, but its effects are now negated!" Bloody Talker pointed out. "Which means Monster Effects can now target it! I activate the effect of Spinete-X which was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, targeting and destroying your dragon!"

"Don't be so sure about it! Counter Trap activate!" Revolver declared. " **Eternal Redemption**! This negates the activation of a card or effect which would destroy cards I control!"

A transparent barrier formed around Varrelload, protecting it from a beam fired by the ghostly image of Spinete-X.

"And thanks to Eternal Redemption's other effect," Revolver explained. "I can set Cyberse Redemption from my deck to my field, and I can activate it this turn ignoring its activation requirements!"

"What? A card that supports Cyberse Redemption?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen.

"Cyberse Redemption can be used to turn things around in a pinch." Revolver said. "I took the dignity in further powering up this Trap Card, making a powerful weapon. Now, no matter what Monster you summon, I can activate Cyberse Redemption whenever I want and weaken said Monster!"

"I'm flattered to see you like the card I gave you." Bloody Talker chuckled. "However, that card was given to you by _me_! You will never be able to defeat me by using a card I gave you! I set one card face-down and Battle! Fanatic Nightingale, do it!"

"You're attacking even if your Monster has less Attack?" Revolver glanced backwards with a confused look.

"During the Battle Phase only, I can activate this Trap Card!" Bloody Talker stated, and Revolver's eyes widen. "Rate-Up Emergency Force! By sending a Link Monster on my field to the Graveyard, I Link Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute, Type, and one Link higher than the Monster I sent to the Graveyard!"

"Your set card was the card I gave you!?" Revolver gritted his teeth a little.

"Open up once again! Watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Bloody Talker announced as a Link portal re-opened. "Using the Link 3 Crying Child of Solitude - Fanatic Nightingale, I re-set the Link Markers!"

 _Go, Master! Win for all of us!_

Were the Nightingale's words before she re-entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Link 4! **Hex Welchia Dragon "Full Armor"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top-Left, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)!"

A new dragon resembling Hex Welchia Dragon, but covered in obsidian-black armor, two cannons attached to its back, its skin and wings colored black with constant flowing data which glowed light-brown, appeared on the Extra Monster Zone.

"An alternative version of your first Cyberse Dragon?" Revolver narrowed his eyes. "It has the same Attack, but it must have a different effect..."

"Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Hex Welchia Dragon "Full Armor" will attack your Varrelload Dragon!"

"Mutual destruction?" Revolver wondered. "I don't know what your plan is, but I won't let it succeed! I activate Cyberse Redemption! This was your card, so I guess you know what it does, right? I send Topologic Bomber Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard in order to lower your dragon's Attack by 3000 points!"

"I activate Welchia's Quick Effect!" the hacker stated. "I can move my dragon to an unused Monster Zone! I choose my Middle Main Monster Zone!"

"What good will that do to you?"

"More than you know! I activate Welchia's other effect!" Bloody Talker grinned. "When this card battles, by destroying one Monster it points to, I can activate one of two effects. I choose the second one, making Welchia become unaffected by the opponent's card effects and gain 800 Attack until the End Phase!"

(Full Armor: ATK 3000 = 3800)

"What!?" Revolver gasped, seeing his opponent's dragon had its Top-Left Marker pointing at his own dragon. "That's why you moved it to a different zone...! In that case, I activate Eternal Redemption's other effect from my Graveyard! By banishing this card and Cyberse Redemption from my field, I negate my dragon's destruction by battle!"

"But you'll still take the damage." Bloody Talker pointed out. "Here we come! Full Armored Change!"

The armor attached to Hex Welchia's body suddenly moved. On the dragon's chest, arms, and legs, the armor connected and transformed into cannons. The two cannons attached to its back, on the other hand, united and positioned themselves on top of the dragon's head.

"Target, lock on!"

The dragon's eyes flashed red as all of its cannon pointed at Varrelload Dragon.

"Take this!" Bloody Talker threw his hand forward. "Ultimate Full Armored Burst!"

From each cannon, a beam of blinding light was fired. The beams twirled together, until becoming a massive ray of light that washed over Revolver and his dragon, and both cried out in pain as they were blown back by the attack.

 **Revolver: LP 2000 - 800 = 1200**

"With this, I end my turn." Bloody Talker concluded as Hex Welchia's body returned to its original form.

(Full Armor: ATK 3800 = 3000)

"And since a "Creeper" Monster was destroyed by a card effect this turn," the hacker explained. "I can Special Summon Spinete-X (DEF: 2050 = 2300/LV: 3) from my Graveyard!"

"What fire-power..." Revolver muttered. "Moreover, you didn't activate your Field Spell's effect to reduce Varrelload's Attack by 1000 when you destroyed Spinete-X."

"I was being careful of your Skill." Bloody Talker said as he dashed past his opponent. "If I would've activated my Field Spell's effect, you would've had 200 Life Points remaining, thus you could've activated Storm Access next turn."

"This final Duel is the best I had in a long time." Revolver let out a sly grin. "It's ironic. In the past, I was the one to save you, and now here I am, trying to win and destroy you. Destiny is such a trivial and stupid thing."

"Save?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Four words," Revolver explained. "Think of three things."

The hacker's heart skipped a beat as his breath was cut short.

"Shocking?" Revolver asked. "Well, it must be, and I understand you. Bloody Talker... no, Ketsueki Kioku! I was the one to save you during the incident, by telling you to think about three things!"

"The person who Playmaker and I want to save from Hanoi..." Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "Was you, Revolver!?"

"Yeah. As I said, destiny is a trivial and stupid thing." Revolver shook his head in exasperation. "I was the one to give you hope in the past, and I will be the one to give you despair! Kioku, the Tower of Hanoi is equipped with another special program: if you or Playmaker were to lose, all of you Cyberse Monsters will be deleted!"

Bloody Talker's further widen. "If I lose... they're deleted..."

"That's right!" Revolver shouted. "You pushed me into a corner, now I'll push you back! During the End Phase, Fanatic Nightingale's effect ends and Varrelload regains its effects! Watashi no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon my last copy of Sniffing Dragon (ATK: 800/LV: 2)!"

The third and final Sniffing Dragon appeared.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" a Link Portal appeared in front of Revolver. "The summoning condition is one Dragon Monster! I set Sniffing Dragon in the Link Marker!"

His dragon morphed into a twister and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, **Square Shield Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

A new bipedal dragon with red scales wearing medieval-like armor and holding an oversized square-shaped shield emerged from the portal.

"Square Shield Dragon's effect!" Revolver stated. "When it's Special Summoned, I can place one Shield Counter on this card (Square: Counter = 1)! I set one card face-down and let's Battle! Varrelload Dragon, attack his dragon and activate your effect! Strange Trigger!"

"I won't let you! I activate the effect of Hex Welchia Dragon "Full Armor"!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated. "I destroy Varrelload which Welchia points to in order to activate its second effect, making it become unaffected by my opponent's card effects and gain 800 Attack!"

"I activate Square Shield's effect!" Revolver interrupted. "By removing one Shield Counter from this card, I negate the destruction of a Dragon I control, and if I do, that Dragon gains 600 Attack until the End Phase!"

(Full Armor: ATK 3000 = 3800; Square Shield: Counter = 0; Varrelload: ATK 3000 = 3600)

"I also chain to your dragon's effect my Varrelload's other effect!" Revolver pointed forward, mimicking a gun. "Anti-Enemy Vullet!"

Varrelload fired a bullet from its mouth, striking Hex Welchia in the chest and making it growl in pain.

(Full Armor: ATK 3800 = 3300)

"Take this!" Revolver shouted. "Varrel Cannon of Lightning!"

The opposing dragon fired another bullet from its mouth, this one much bigger than the last one. It pierced through Hex Welchia's body, destroying it and causing an explosion. Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as his body glitched with pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3000 - 300 = 2700**

"I activate Square Shield Dragon's other effect!" Revolver declared. "By sealing this Monster from attacking this turn, another Dragon I control can attack an opponent's Monster again this turn! Moreover, piercing damage will be dealt! This is going to be enough to keep you above 1000 Life Points! Go!"

Varrelload fired another bullet, destroying Spinete-X this time.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2700 - 1300 = 1400**

"You can't use your Skill unless you have 1000 or less Life Points." Revolver smirked. "I end my turn! At this moment, my dragon's Attack returns no normal."

(Varrelload: ATK 3600 = 3000)

"...This Duel..." Bloody Talker whispered in a dangerous tone. "...Could've been so good if you didn't decide to delete all my Cyberse Monsters if I lose."

"Are you mad?" Revolver asked.

"Yeah... however," Bloody Talker's expression softened. "I understood your true goal, Revolver. No... Ryoken!"

Revolver's eyes slightly widen, but his smirk didn't wager. "So you finally realized my true identity..."

"When I met you in the shopping center, I was deeply confused by your aura, Ryoken," Bloody Talker explained. "I couldn't understand it. But now I do... you have another goal which isn't to fulfill somebody's wish, but to enjoy Dueling."

"What did you say?" Revolver suddenly frowned. "Of course I want to fulfill my fath-I mean somebody else's wishes! That's why this damn Tower is here to begin with!"

"That's right. I do feel an immense desire to accomplish that goal." the hacker nodded. "But your other goal, the desire to have a truly fun Duel is much more intense! That's why you really wanted to Duel me and Playmaker, to accomplish your own goal. However, your other goal is currently in control. You must have realized that fulfilling somebody else's wish is more important than your own."

"What are you trying to say?" Revolver inquired.

"There was once doubt in your heart." Bloody Talker said. "It's as if you had two personas, Revolver, the one who wants to accomplish else's wish, and Ryoken, somebody who wants to enjoy Dueling. But now, there's no doubt in your heart anymore. You have one single you want to accomplish, and that goal is Revolver's! Before I met Playmaker and this whole mess started, I also had doubt in my heart. I was just a kid who didn't know anything about himself or his past, but now, I don't have any doubt in my heart anymore!"

"And that's thanks to you as well, Ryoken." Bloody Talker clenched his fist. "It was your three-things-listing habit which helped me move forward until I met Playmaker! Everybody who I met until now, every Duel Monster which gave me a hand, all feelings I received from people... they cleared my heart of doubts!"

"In this situation of defeat, you're thanking me?" Revolver raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't sane, Kioku."

"Who knows." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Thank you, and sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah." the hacker nodded. "Sorry because in this next turn... I'll show it to you. My Dueling when I am truly and truly serious. During your End Phase, I activate my Trap Card Link Revive to Special Summon Imbuk (ATK: 850 = 1100/Link 2: Bottom, Top) from my Graveyard!"

The corrupted dragon emerged from a GY Portal and stood on the Left Monster Zone.

"Imbuk?" Revolver scoffed. "Why did you waste such a card on that weak Monster?"

"You'll see in time! Wagahai no turn! Draw!" Bloody Talker announced. "I activate the additional effect of Cybenet Cure in my Graveyard! By banishing this card and paying Life Points equal to your Square Shield Dragon's Attack, I can destroy one card on the field! I choose to get rid of Varrelload!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1400 - 100 = 1300**

Varrelload Dragon was suddenly pulled into a portal which opened underneath it, destroying the dragon inside it. Revolver frowned as his Ace was removed from the field very easily.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory, letting me draw one card since I control a Cyberse Monster!" he did so and showed it to his opponent. "Since the card I drew is a Cyberse Monster, I can draw one more time! Now, I normal summon my best partner, the one and only Protron (ATK: 100/LV: 1)!"

The hacker's partner appeared on his field with a cheerful ' _Pro-Pro-Pro!_ ' and a serious expression.

"It's that Monster..." Revolver narrowed his eyes.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Bloody Talker shouted as a Link Portal opened. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Protron! I set Protron in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Bow down before her, The Altergeist in Love - Pixiel (ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

The alternative version of Pixiel, having long wings with web-shaped red accents, flew out the portal with a hunting chuckle.

"I activate Pixiel's effect upon Link Summon, letting me Special Summon Protron form the Graveyard next to her Bottom Link Marker!" Bloody Talker stated as his partner was on the field once more. "Pixiel is also treated as a Cyberse Monster while on the field! One more time! Kengen seyo, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! The summoning condition is one Cyberse Monster! I set Pixiel in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 1! Hex Scan Protokid (ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom-Left)!"

The humanoid monster with long, red hair, wearing a black bodysuit and having random metallic-pieces across its body which were similar to dragon-features, emerged from the portal on the Extra Monster Zone where Pixiel was seconds ago.

"I activate Protokid's effect upon Link Summon!" Bloody Talker stated. "If my Life Points are 1000 or less I can Special Summon a Link 1 Monster from my Graveyard next to Protokid's Bottom-Left Link Marker! Revive, Pixiel (ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)!"

"Kengen seyo, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" Another Link Portal opened before the hacker as he spoke. "The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters! At this moment, the other effect of Pixiel activates! When using this card together with Protron to perform a Link Summon, the Monster I'm about to summon gains a brand new effect in the Extra Deck!"

"Giving a new effect to a Monster in the Extra Deck..." Revolver gritted his teeth. "What an annoying effect to run into..."

"I'm planning on summoning Hex Welchia Dragon, so said dragon gains the effect to be Link Summoned with one less material!" Bloody Talker explained. "As such, I set Protron, Pixiel, and Protokid in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, the original Hex Welchia Dragon (ATK 3000/Link 4: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!"

The hacker's Link 4 dragon soared out the portal with a roar.

"My dragon gained another effect from Pixiel!" Bloody Talker revealed with a grin. "After it's Link Summoned, Hex Welchia can revive Protron from my Graveyard under the condition of not being able to be used as material. Arise, my partner!"

Protron reappeared on the field under Hex Welchia's Bottom-Left Marker.

"I also activate Hex Scan Protokid's other effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "If this Monster is used as Link Material for the summon of a "Hex" Monster, I can choose to apply one of three effects. I choose the second one, giving Hex Welchia 2000 Attack! Next, I activate my dragon's own effect, destroying Protron next to its Link Marker so it becomes immune to all card effects until the End Phase of the next turn! Code Devouring!"

(Welchia: ATK 3000 = 5000)

"It has 5000 Attack and immune to card effects!?" Revolver exclaimed.

"And I'm not done yet!" Bloody Talker told. "I activate Hex Welchia's other effect, moving it from my Extra Monster Zone to my Middle Monster Zone!"

The dragon moved back, now standing beside Imbuk.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Cybenet Defrag, whose effect allows me to Special Summon Protron from my Graveyard by equipping him with this card!" Bloody Talker said. "Revive for the third time, my partner!"

Protron reappeared on the field once again, flying on the Left Monster Zone.

"Appear for the fourth time, wagahai no sākitto!" Bloody Talker threw his arm forward, a Link Portal opening before him. "Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters. I set Protron and the Link 2 Imbuk in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into twisters of wind as they entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Top Markers, causing them to light up. "Link Summon! Manifest yourself! The loudest heartbeat in this fictional world, Hex Gardnium Dragon (ATK: 2300/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top)!"

The four-legged dragon with four round-shaped wings levitating above its back, its neck, belly, and tail glowing with streaks of flowing red data, its back and four feet covered in vanilla-brown armor, a dark-blue helmet covering its head, two rectangular yellow eyes, and several red glowing wires were attached to its feet-armor and helmet, giving it an appearance similar to burning flames, emerged from the portal and stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

"I activate Link Revive's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon Imbuk (ATK: 850 = 1100/Link 2: Bottom, Top) from my Graveyard once again!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, Imbuk reappeared on the field.

"Then, by paying half my Life Points, I activate Cybenet Defrag's other effect from my Graveyard! I revive Protron once again and equip it with this Equip Spell!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1300 / 2 = 650**

Protron was also revived, filling all the Monster Zones Bloody Talker had.

"You... what on Earth are you trying to pull off?" Revolver asked with a confused, yet somewhat anxious voice.

Bloody Talker turned his head to the left, seeing the giant storm, debris, and Tower outside the tunnel of Data Storm. He turned his D-Board in that direction, exiting the tunnel and going forward.

"You're going to use your Skill in there?" Revolver wondered. "You're going to destroy yourself!?"

Several tiny fragments shot past Bloody Talker, creating cuts on his body because of their high speed.

" _This is the only way to defeat Revolver!_ " he thought to himself. Another fragment zoomed past him, creating a deep cut on his shoulder. The hacker gritted his teeth but continued onward.

After finally arriving at the storm's core, with more and more cuts over his body, Bloody Talker extended his hand backwards.

"Skill activate! Storm Access!"

He yelled as the lines over his avatar's body glowed red. He placed his hand into the core and cried in pain by the high-density of the storm. That wasn't enough to stop him though. The outline of a card started forming in his hand, and just before it finished, a wave of wind passed by, cutting the hacker's hand off.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Bloody Talker gasped in pain and was blown back, even falling off his D-Board by the shockwave.

" _Am I...done for...?_ " he thought as he fell-!

 _Welchia!_

-Bloody Talker suddenly landed into somebody arms. The hacker opened his eyes, seeing Hex Welchia Dragon holding him.

 _Gardnium!_

Hex Gardnium Dragon appeared beside the other dragon, using its wings to cut every incoming debris into dust.

 _Imbuk!_

The corrupted dragon, Imbuk appeared beside them next. His insect-wings glowed faintly, all of the cuts across Bloody Talker's body healing and his hand regenerated.

"E-Everyone..." the hacker whispered in surprise.

 _Go, Kioku! We believe in you! We'll become your shield!_

Bloody Talker looked ahead, seeing Protron staring at him back, an expression so serious that he never thought his partner can have.

"Pr-Protron!?" his eyes widen. "You just... talked!?"

 _This is a one-time thing!_

His partner told.

 _Now, go! Go before it's too late and you lose by default!_

Bloody Talker slowly nodded, still taken back by Protron's seriousness. Hex Welchia continued to hold its user, Gardnium by one side, and Imbuk by the other, the five entered the massive core of wind.

Gardnium and Imbuk positioned themselves in front of Hex Welchia, and three dragons destroyed every debris that could hit Bloody Talker.

"Let's try it one more time!" Bloody Talker said to himself. "Storm Access!"

The lines over his avatar glowed again, and the hacker grunted as he tried to hold his hand in front of him. The winds tried to throw him back, but Bloody Talker's determination gave him the power to hold his hand on one place.

"I'm sure...that Ai...would say..." Bloody Talker let out a sly grin.

 **SEIZE THE WIND!**

He and all of his Duel Monsters shouted in unison as the card materialized in the hacker's hand. With the help of his dragons, Bloody Talker was guided out the core and back into the tunnel created by Revolver.

"You managed to do Storm Access!?" Revolver's eyes widen.

"Thanks to my Monsters, yes!" Bloody Talker grinned as he jumped onto his D-Board that materialized under his feet. "Now, Revolver, behold! This is the power that surpasses the pinnacle of strength! Kengen seyo! My ultimate Circuit of power and bloodlust!"

A new Link Portal appeared, however, unlike any other Link Portal that was summoned during this Duel, intense shockwaves were being emitted from this one, even blowing Revolver back a little.

"A fifth Link Summon...!?" Revolver gritted his teeth.

"Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Protron and the Link 2 Imbuk in the Link Markers once again!"

Said Monsters turned into twisters of wind as they entered the Bottom, Bottom-Right, and Top Markers, causing them to light up. "Circuit Combine!"

A blinding light, like the one Mirror Force emits, erupted from the portal, making Revolver shield his eyes.

"This condition...! Impossible!" the Hanoi leader gasped.

"Normally, a player is only allowed to use one of the Extra Monster Zones..." Bloody Talker grinned widely. "BUT! When the two Extra Monster Zones are mutually linked, a Monster can be Special Summoned in the other Extra Monster Zone! Manifest yourself! The cursed dragon which guards this fictional world, **Hex Cryptorm Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top)!"

Emerging from the portal was a dragon with a long serpentine tail attached to its waist. It was covered in metallic dark-brown armor, six rectangular red eyes, and numerous purple glowing wires trashing from its back. The dragon had very long claws, its tail divided into three different tails and each of their tips were curved like scythes. The new Cyberse Dragon roared, emerged from the portal, and stood on the second Extra Monster Zone.

"BEHOLD!" Bloody Talker spread his arms wide. "EXTRA LINK!"

All three dragons roared in unison. Revolver was hardly believing what he was seeing: an Extra Link! And without using five Link Monsters to boot! Bloody Talker used his dragon's Bottom-Left, Top-Left, Top-Right, and Bottom-Right Markers to achieve an Extra Link!

"This is when..." Revolver gulped. "He's truly serious..."

"Hex Cryptorm Dragon's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "As long as it is Extra Linked, all "Hex" Link Monsters I control can activate their effects without paying the cost!"

"What?" Revolver gritted his teeth.

"First, I activate Cryptorm's other effect!" the hacker said. "Twice per turn, by destroying one Monster next to Cryptorm's marker, I can activate one of two effects. Since I don't have to pay the cost, I'll activate both effects! All Cyberse Monsters I control gain 1000 Attack until the next End Phase, and all battle and effect damage you take is doubled this turn, Revolver! Because Welchia is unaffected by card effects, he won't be powered up, I'm afraid."

(Cryptorm: ATK 2500 = 3500; Gardnium: ATK 2300 = 3300)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker turned his D-Board sides to stare at Revolver behind him. "Gardnium will be the one to start us off! Attack his Square Shield Dragon! At this moment, without paying the cost, I activate Gardnium's effect, making its Attack become double its original Attack since he's battling an opponent's Monster!"

(Gardnium: ATK 3300 = 4600)

"You lose!"

"I activate the Counter Trap **Dragon's Last Resort**!" Revolver quickly stated. "By paying half my Life Points when a Dragon Monster I control is attacked, the Battle Phase is forced to end!"

 **Revolver: LP 1200 / 200 = 600**

A large, transparent barrier formed in front of Square Shield Dragon, blocking the enemy dragon's attack dead in its tracks.

(Gardnium: ATK 4600 = 3300)

"Kuh, useless struggle." Bloody Talker shrugged. "Now that my Extra Link is complete, my victory is assured! I end my turn! At this moment, the effect of Hex Scan Protokid ends."

(Welchia: ATK 5000 = 3000)

"Don't underestimate me, Kioku." Revolver warned. "With that last attack, my Life Points are now below 1000! Watashi no turn! Draw! I activate Dragon's Last Resort's other effect from my Graveyard. By banishing this card, I Special Summon one Dragon from my Graveyard by cutting its Attack in half and by negating its effects! Revive, Varrelload Dragon!"

The Ace Monster of the Hanoi leader emerged from a GY Portal on the Middle Monster Zone.

(Varrelload: ATK 3000 = 1500)

" _With my father's Data Material Control program, I can control any Data Storm, no matter its density or how strong the winds are._ " Revolver thought as he stared at his right hand. The then turned to the left, dashing out the tunnel of wind.

Upon arriving at the core, Revolver right hand glowed purple and his avatar's lines yellow. He stuck his hand into the storm but gasped as an electric wave shot his hand out.

"Tch, the density is too high!" he grunted. "But if Kioku can do it, so can I!"

After throwing his hand back into the storm, the same thing that happened with Bloody Talker occurred with Revolver. The outline of a card started forming in his hand, and just before it finished, a wave of wind passed by, cutting his hand off. Revolver was also thrown back but managed to land onto his D-Board.

"I cannot...afford to lose!" Revolver exclaimed, clenching his injured arm in immense pain. He gave a loud cry and drove back towards the core.

Suddenly, a loud wave of energy burst out the core, and everything froze.

"What!? What's going on!?" Revolver asked confused, seeing all the debris and winds froze as if time itself would've stopped.

"A bug?" Bloody Talker wondered.

"Revolver..."

The Hanoi leader's eyes shot open. "That voice!"

The silhouette of a person emerged from the giant core, revealing Dr. Kogami surrounded by a golden light.

"That's... Kogami Kiyoshi!" Bloody Talker realized. "He's alive...!?"

"Why...are you...here?" Revolver asked with an equally shocked voice.

"Revolver... no, Ryoken. I was never a good father to do." Kogami told. "I only made you suffer and left you alone all the time. But you didn't complain even once... you were a great son. Believe me, I never wanted to involve you in this. But without you, the world can't be saved from destruction"

"I know." Revolver said.

"Ryoken is... Dr. Kogami's son...?" Bloody Talker blinked twice.

"You can't lose here. I will give you my final strength."

"Final strength...!?" Revolver voice was filled with concern. "But if you do that-!"

"I don't care." Kogami cut him off, raising his hand towards his son. "Protect humanity's future in my place. You're my final and only hope, Ryoken!"

The golden radiance behind Dr. Kogami enveloped him as his body burst into particles of light, which then surrounded Revolver. The Hanoi leader's hand regenerated, and upon looking at the core-

Revolver gasped as he saw a long path leading to the core. "This radiance... is Stardust Road...!"

He remembered the first time he saw this view. He was eight years old then, maybe some days before his father started the Hanoi Project. Ryoken and Dr. Kogami were overseeing a beautiful view of Stardust Road from the latter's room. It was night, and it was one of those times when the ocean glowed with its mesmerizing blue colors.

The time suddenly moved again, and Revolver grunted as he had to keep control of his D-Board because of the strong winds that reappeared.

"Father..."

Were Revolver last words before he zoomed forward, using the new path to enter the storm. Once inside, his avatar's lines started glowing.

"Skill activated! Reside in my hand, Storm Access!"

The outline of a card easily formed in his hand, and Revolver wasted no time in grabbing it, obtaining his new Cyberse Monster. Using the path created by his father, Revolver exited the storm and returning into the tunnel, and flew beside Bloody Talker.

"Your Monsters helped you do Storm Access." Revolver told. "In my case, Stardust Road led me to it."

"Stardust Road?" Bloody Talker echoed, remembering the name from a magazine he once read some years ago, seeing a picture of Stardust Road, the infamous oceanside in Den City.

A loud beep resounded from Revolver's Duel Disk, and a screen popped up, showing a Heart Rate with the words 'Emergency Call' and 'DANGER' underneath it. The heart rate was constantly changing from 38 to 30 and vice versa.

"A heart rate?" Bloody Talker commented as he saw the screen. "Ryoken... did Dr. Kogami, your _father_ just-"

"That's none of your business!" Revolver snapped as he sped forward. "Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monster! I set Square Shield and the Link 4 Varrelload in the Link Marker!"

A new Link Portal appeared as Revolver's dragons turned into four twisters and entered the Link Markers. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Topologic Gumblar Dragon (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top, Left, Bottom, Right)!"

A new "Topologic" dragon, this one with metallic blue, gray, and orange scales, green glowing accents, several eyes on its head, a serpentine tail attached to its waist, and spike-like objects emerging from its back, appeared with a roar in front of Hex Cryptorm Dragon's Top Marker.

The same screen from before materialized above Revolver's Duel Disk, this time the heart rate switching from 30 to 21. The Hanoi leader gritted his teeth.

"From my hand, I activate the Equip Spell Card **Link Upswing**!" Revolver stated. "I equip it to my Gumblar Dragon! Both players don't take battle damage involving the equipped Monster, and the equipped Monster can't be destroyed by battle! Whenever this effect is applied, Link Upswing gains one Upswing Counter! By banishing one Link Monster from my Graveyard, the equipped Monster can attack an opponent's Monster again during the Battle Phase!"

"Which means you can attack all my three Link Monsters." Bloody Talker realized. "During the Battle Phase's end, by sending Link Upswing to the Graveyard, I take 800 damage for each Upswing Counter that was on that card..."

"Exactly!" Revolver confirmed. "This is the end! Battle! Topol-!"

"Wait!" Bloody Talker suddenly shouted, cutting his opponent off.

"What is this!? I don't have much time at disposal so make it quick!"

"I surrender."

Revolver blinked twice. "E-Eh?"

"Continuing this Duel would be useless."

"What!? Why!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY!?" Bloody Talker exclaimed in a serious. "Your father is about to die and you want to continue this Duel!? You moron, listen to me: I have three reasons why I surrender!"

Revolver's eyes widen a little as his opponent raised one finger.

"One! You won fair and square. There's nothing I can do to stop your Link Upswing from defeated me! So I'll drop the towel and let you go to your father!"

A second finger was raised. "Two! You have a family to save. Go and save it! I can't save my family anymore since I lost... but you can! You still have a chance to save your father!"

"Third!" Bloody Talker raised a third finger, and he smiled. "Thank you, Ryoken. For the help you gave me ten years ago, and this amazing Duel. This was the best Duel I ever had in my life! This is my way of thanking you for everything! Now, go! Keep your head high and move forward, Ryoken!"

"Kioku, wait!"

But it was too late. Bloody Talker pressed a button on his Duel Disk and a holographic screen showed his LP drop to zero. At the same time, all the remaining Monsters on the hacker's field exploded in light, and he was blown away by the blast.

 **Winner: Revolver!**

"AGH!" Revolver gasped as the explosion even reached him, throwing him back. The shockwaves emitted by the blast were too powerful, and Revolver's Duel Disk automatically made him Log Out.

"In the end...I wasn't able to get revenge, huh?"

Bloody Talker talked to himself helplessly, his body laying on a large debris he fell on by the blast.

"I wasn't strong enough... just like when I was a kid during the incident..."

 _That's not true._

The voice of Protron told in his mind.

 _You were very strong! You_ are _the best, Kioku! You're the best partner there is! And everybody else agrees with me on this point!_

Bloody Talker could feel 'hmms' and growls of confirmation from his other Monsters, causing him to smile.

"But I wasn't able to win the most important Duel in my life. Now... you will all be... deleted."

The youth could feel tears boiling up inside, tears of sadness and frustration. "I wasn't able to protect my family...! I am... such an idiot...!"

 _You aren't an idiot, Master._

The voice of Fanatic Nightingale told.

 _You were truly a nice and delightful Master to have. I am really happy I was able to meet you._

 _I agree with Nightingale._

The Creeper Goddess Lees said next.

 _Seeing you open up to some people, meet new friends and create new bonds, was truly enjoyable. I don't regret my decision of choosing you as my Master._

The "Hex" Monsters were next to tell goodbye, each of them giving a loud roar.

"Why do you guys... have to make it so difficult... to bare?" Bloody Talker as he whipped away some tears. "You could've just said goodbye and that's it. This way it breaks my heart...!"

 _But we wanted to have you know how we really feel, Kioku. To have you know that, even on the verge of deletion, we're happy to have you as our Master._

Protron explained.

"Man, you guys..." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Are too good to me."

His body started dissolving in particles of red data.

"I'm also very happy to encounter you guys." Bloody Talker said. "You were the best Duel Monsters and family I ever asked for..."

Ketsueki Kioku, aka Bloody Talker, smiled as his body totally vanished in data, which was sucked into the Tower of Hanoi. His Monsters suffered the same fate, however, they were deleted, erased from the world for eternity...

* * *

 _In Real World: Den City, Stardust Road..._

Ryoken's eyes shot open as he returned to the real world. He threw himself off the VR equipment, rushing to his father's room. "Save father!" he continued to repeat this phrase in his head.

He arrived to the bed containing his father, a computer screen showing his heart rate changing from 14 to 8.

"Father, stay with me!" Ryoken yelled, immediately beginning to type codes on the computer, trying to do _anything_ he can to save his father. "I'll save you, father! I just need to-!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEP_

Ryoken's body froze at the loud sound, staring at the computer.

[Heart Rate: 0]

The eighteen-year-old youth gritted his teeth, banging his fists against the computer.

"Damn it..." he whispered in a low tone, sinking to his knees. "Damn it!"

He continued to repeat over and over, throwing his fists against the computer. Kioku sacrificed himself so Ryoken could go and save his father... but... there was nothing to save anymore. The moment Dr. Kogami chose to give his last strength to Ryoken, the youth already knew it was over.

"Father..."

Ryoken sobbed, a single tear falling from his ocean-blue eyes.

 _...You were a great son..._

"What type of great son am I... if I can't even save my father..." Ryoken whispered in anger, recalling what his father told during the Duel.

 _...I'm your father, but I won't be able to walk by your side for eternity. You have to learn to walk on your path alone..._

"Father... from already then you knew... you will have to sacrifice yourself?" Ryoken asked, remembering the words his father told him after his Duel with Orion.

 _...I believe in you, my son... I'm sure mother would be proud of you..._

 _...Now, go! Keep your head high and move forward, Ryoken!..._

"You two were... trying to motivate me for this moment... father... Kioku..."

Ryoken whipped another tear from his eye, squeezing the hand of his father in his and moving closer to the bed.

"I'll keep moving forward and accomplish my goal..."

The youth raised his head, revealing his eyes burning with a sudden determination.

"...I promise it!"

* * *

 **In my opinion, this is by far the most emotional chapter and best Duel I ever wrote in my life.**

 _ ***sheds a tear of sadness for Kioku who is dead and Ryoken who lost his father***_

 **Ahem.**

 **I'm sorry if any of you didn't like the way this EPIC battle ended, but I had no other choice. I could've made Revolver do something else, but he had to return to his father before he dies, so I had to cut it short.**

 **I didn't want the Duel to end in a DRAW because Kioku had to lose so his Monsters are deleted. I didn't want to keep writing "Creepers" even in Season 2. It would've been boring for me. Instead, by doing like I did, Kioku will have to use all of his old Cyberse Monsters and newly acquired ones from the sewers!**

 **I also don't intend on changing the final Duel between Revolver and Playmaker. OKAY, I will make some changes to it, but I think that Duel really takes the title of "Final Duel to decide humanity's future" and I'll keep it like that.**

 **We learn from Revolver some new stuff. 8 children were captured overall, and Kioku and a girl (who will make an appearance in Season 2) gave 'birth' to the first ever Ignis, IGNF1 and IGNF2, who created the Cyberse race but were imprisoned by Kogami.**

 **More about all of this will be revealed in the next chapter where Ryoken tells the whole truth. And yeah, Kioku and IGNF1 will reunite and work as a team in Season 2.**

 **Well, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Revolver:**

 **\- Wyvern Glider** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 4)

 _(Quick Effect): Lower this card's DEF by 500 when your opponent activates a card or effect which would make a face-up Spell or Trap Card you control leave the field; That activation is negated. During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): Lower this card's ATK by 500 when your opponent activates a card or effect which would negate the activation of a card you control; That opponent's card or effect is negated._

 **\- Grief of the Dead**

 _Continous Spell_

 _Both players cannot activate Monster Effects from the GYs. When a Monster Card from a GY is banished, this card is destroyed. You can only activate one "Grief of the Dead" per Duel._

 **\- Cartridge Belt Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 5)

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. During the Battle Phase, if you control a DARK Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to a zone that Link Monster points to on your field. You can only Special Summon 1 "Cartridge Belt Dragon" per turn this way. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When a Link Monster which points to this card is targeted by an opponent's Spell Card, you can negate that Spell Card. Tribute this card if a Link 3 or higher DARK Link Monster points to it (Quick Effect): Draw 2 cards._

 **\- Dragon's Inheritance**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Discard 1 Dragon Monster from your hand: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Dragon's Inheritance" per turn._

 **\- Eternal Redemption**

 _Counter Trap_

 _Negate the activation of a card or effect which would destroy a card(s) you control. Then, you can set 1 "Cyberse Redemption" from your deck into your Spell/Trap Zone. The set card can be activated this turn, ignoring its activation requirements. Banish this card from your GY and 1 "Cyberse Redemption" from your field (if it Set, then reveal it) to negate the destruction of a Monster you control by battle._

 **\- Square Shield Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom)

 _1 Dragon Monster_

 _When this card is Special Summoned, you can place 1 Shield Counter on it. Remove 1 Shield Counter from this card (Quick Effect): Negate the destruction of a Dragon Monster you control and that Monster gains 600 ATK until the End Phase. During the Battle Phase, if this card did not declare an attack (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Dragon Monster you control; It can attack an opponent's Monster again this turn, also, piercing damage will be dealt by that attack._

 **\- Dragon's Last Resort**

 _Counter Trap_

 _Pay half your LP when a Dragon Monster you control is attacked: End the Battle Phase. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 Dragon Monster in your GY: Special Summon, but its ATK is cut in half and its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "Dragon's Last Resort" once per turn._

 **\- Link Upswing**

 _Equip Spell_

 _Equip only to a Link Monster. Both players don't take battle damage involving the equipped Monster, also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Whenever this effect is applied, place 1 Upswing Counter on this card. By banishing one Link Monster from your GY, the equipped Monster can attack an opponent's Monster again during that Battle Phase. At the end of the Battle Phase, send this card to the GY and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for every Upswing Counter which was on this card._

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **\- Markers' Maister**

 _Normal Spell_

 _Target 1 Link 3 or lower Link Monster you control: Draw cards equal to its Link Rating. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card, banish all cards in your hand. You can only activate one "Markers' Maister" per turn._

 **-** **Hex Welchia Dragon "Full Armor"** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top-Left, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)

 _3+ Effect Monsters_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can move this card to an unoccupied Main Monster or Extra Monster Zone. Once per turn, when this card battles (Quick Effect): You can destroy 1 Monster this card points to and activate 1 of these effects._

 _[This card cannot be destroyed by battle and it gains 800 ATK until the End Phase.]_

 _[This card is unaffected by the opponent's effects and it gains 800 ATK until the End Phase.]_

 _The first time this card would leave the field by an effect each turn, it doesn't. When this card is destroyed, you can target another "Hex" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

 **\- Hex Cryptorm Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top)

 _2+ Cyberse Monsters_

 _Twice per turn: Destroy 1 Monster that this card points to; Activate 1 of these effects (each effect can only be activated once per turn)._

 _[All Cyberse Monsters you currently control gain 1000 ATK until the next End Phase.]_

 _[All battle and effect damage your opponent takes this turn is doubled.]_

 _If this card is Extra Linked: All "Hex" Link Monsters you control can activate their effects without paying the cost._

\- Trivia: This card's name is a combination between "Cryptosystem" and "Worm".


	15. The Circuit That Draws the Future

**The last chapter of Season 1 is out! Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked it!**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoom**_ **'s review:**

 **\- For my Monsters' names... I just open Google and search for complicated names and mishmash them together until a nice name that I like comes out. I'm being honest.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- First Review: Thanks for the poem-idea. I didn't use that poem you wrote down, but I did squeeze the idea into this chapter.**

 **\- Second Review: I'll keep all these ideas in my mind!**

* * *

 **Turn 15:**

 **The Circuit That Draws the Future**

* * *

 _Unknown Location..._

"Where... am I?"

Were the first things Kioku said as he came to his senses. He remembered Dueling with Ryoken, surrendering the Duel so the latter can go save his father, his Monsters being deleted...

Kioku shook his head. It's no time to think about that. He'll have the time to...mourn after his family later. Now he has to find out where he is.

The youth stood up, staring at a pair of grey elevator-like doors in front of him. Besides that, everything was black, an infinite space of black walls. He even looked what's behind the doors, finding nothing.

"Does this door even leed somewhere?" He wondered aloud, scratching the back of his head.

That's when he noticed three things. One: wherever he was at the moment, he wasn't in his avatar, Bloody Talker, but his normal self. Two: in one his hands, there was some sort of card which read 'One-Time Passcode: 10 minutes'. Three: the strange doors had a screen on its door frame, a thin slot under it.

Kioku raised the card in his hand, staring at it before looking at the slot. "Do I have to... insert this thing in it...?"

He shrugged. "Oh well. I'm already dead, the least that can happen is I die again in my celestial body."

As he inserted the card into the slot, he wondered for a second if this was the afterlife. That card represents everything you've done in your life, that slot is like a judge which sends you to Hell or Heaven.

" _Wasn't there an anime like that? Must be my imagination._ " Kioku thought as the screen processed some data.

[Access Granted.]

The doors' screen told in a female voice. Then, the doors opened, revealing a portal made of spiraling energy.

"Huh, this reminds me of Polymerization." Kioku laughed as he entered the portal.

The moment he stepped through, his skin felt like it was burning.

"So Hell it is." the youth sighed before seeing his surrounding. "...Or not?"

Kioku was standing on a floor with a water texture, the walls and ceiling had a clear sky with a sun in its center. That's what was burning his skin, the hacker realized.

He placed a hand above his eyes, trying to block the sun's glow from disturbing his sight. Kioku then saw somebody laying on the floor...

"Tanning?" Kioku muttered confused, seeing the figure with their hands behind their head, eyes closed. However, that figure wasn't... human. Their skin was obsidian-black, and yellow 'tattoos' were all over her body, depicturing curves, zigzags, and lines. Their body was female-like, evident from the curves of her chest, and her fingers ended in 'nails'.

She slightly tilted her head in his direction, taking note of Kioku.

Exactly three seconds passed before something ticked in their heads.

"An Ignis!?" Kioku exclaimed.

"A person!?" the female Ignis gasped.

She jolted to her feet, dashing over to Kioku. She put her hands on his shoulder, her eyes moving over every inch of the youth's body. Her eyes were somewhat different. She had big, round eyes, just like Ai, but they were dual colored, the left one was yellow and the right one red. Attached to her head was hair, tied up in a low ponytail. Her hair had some yellow strands, and her hair band was red.

"And not any human!" she exclaimed. She didn't have a visible mouth, but her eyes seemed to curve a little, suggesting she was smiling. "You're _him_! This is amazing!"

She took hold of Kioku's cheeks, tugging them until it hurt.

"You're as cute as he described you!" She giggled.

"Who are you...?" Kioku asked through pulled cheeks. "And, could you stop?"

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized, letting go. "I kinda lost it, hehe... you being here... it's something amazing! My name is... well, in the Cyberse language it's impossible for a human to understand, but you can call me Lily!"

"Cyberse language? So... you really are an Ignis?"

Lily gave a happy nod and hummed. "Ohhh, I can't wait to see his expression! Come, this way!"

The female Ignis took hold of Kioku's hand, dragging him along.

"Who's expression?" Kioku asked. "And where am I, exactly?"

"We'll talk about that later." Lily said with a wave of her other hand. "I think you'll also be happy to... oh, I won't spoiler it!"

"O-Okay..." Kioku smiled confused, sweatdropping. " _She's very energetic, huh..._ " he thought. " _It's almost like Ai, but in this case, she isn't making fun of anybody or being scolded by Yusaku-chan._ "

Lily guided Kioku through a passage, entering another room. Unlike the previous room, this is one had nothing special to it, everything black.

"Okay, you stay here." Lily whispered to her, leaving him in the corridor which connected the two rooms. She walked into the room alone.

"What's the problem, Lily?" a male voice said on cue.

"We have a visitor!" she beamed, walking in the direction where the voice came. "Come and greet them!"

"Lily, not now." the male sighed. "I'm occupied-"

"But I'm serious!" Lily cut him off. "We really have a visitor!"

"Lily, I-"

"Great!" Lily exclaimed, not letting him finish. "Stand there and don't move!"

"But-"

"Here he comes!"

As quick as a lightning, Lily ran back to Kioku, pulling him into the room. The person who Lily was talking to was another Ignis, this one having more wild-looking tattoos over its body, colored a very dark shade of red. Its eyes were semi-oval, colored just like Lily's. Unlike the female Ignis's nails, his fingers ended in claws, and on its head, like Ryoken has, two strands stood up.

"Hi, I guess." Kioku waved a hand.

"He.. he... Lily, is he..." the male Ignis pointed a trembling finger at the hacker.

"Yes." Lily nodded. "I'll leave you two alone now! Bye-bye!"

The female Ignis run out but stood behind the corner to watch.

"You're..." He gulped. "Kioku?"

"You know me?" Kioku asked.

"Y-Yes." He nodded. "I'm... well, I think you know me as... IGNF1."

A small gasp escaped Kioku's lips. "You're _my_ Ignis...?"

The male Ignis nodded, and without a warning, hugged the hacker. Both he and Lily were taller than Kioku by some inches, their chins arriving at Kioku's eyes. The youth could feel the Ignis's claws gripping his the back of his shirt, holding on for dear life.

Kioku could feel numerous emotions burn in his heart, the most notable were three. One: happiness for having finally found his Ignis. Two: shock for the sudden hug and for having found his Ignis out of the blue. Three: embarrassment for such an intimate contact.

Kioku was used to hugs, but _only_ with his Duel Monsters. He never actually... _touched_ another living being of the real world that he just met.

"After ten years..." the Ignis whispered. "I finally got to see you again. You've grown... so much, Kioku."

Kioku blushed a little. He didn't know what to do! Put his hands around his Ignis as well? Wouldn't that be a little... awkward? Say back the same thing? No, wait, Kioku never actually saw him before.

"I guess I did..." Was the only thing he managed to say, his body still not moving. "I just got taller, really. My hair and face kinda look the same..."

"You look more mature." the Ignis said, letting go of him (and Kioku let out a small sigh as the touch vanished). "From a six-year-old, you went to a sixteen-year-old. That's quite a gap."

"Yeah..." Kioku admitted with a nod. "Time went by fast."

"Somewhat." his Ignis waved his hand. "It felt like an eternity to me. I still can't believe I'm talking to you, Kioku..."

"What's your name?" the hacker asked. "I mean, besides IGNF1 of course."

"Um, truth be told..." his Ignis laughed softly, scratching the back of his head. "I don't have an actual name."

"It's not true!" the voice of Lily shouted. "He always wanted for you to name him!"

"L-Lily!" the male Ignis yelled. "You said you'd leave us alone!"

"I couldn't help myself." She laughed, peeking out of her hiding place. "But Kioku, I didn't lie. F1 was really waiting for you."

"A name is a term used for identification..." the male Ignis explained. "It's what makes people or things unique, what distinguishes them from each other. I think a name is a very important factor that shouldn't be decided at random."

"You want me to decide a name for you?" Kioku blinked twice. "Why?"

"Kioku, the whole reason why I exist is you." the Ignis told. "I was born from your sample. As you who gave me life, I want you to give me a name as well. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course." Kioku nodded. He scratching the back of his head, almost like his Ignis. "Truth be told... the moment I discovered I had an Ignis based after me, I already decided a name to give in case I could choose. It's Grim."

"Grim? What's in based on?" Lily asked, who appeared behind Kioku. She was very fast, the hacker noted.

"Death, due to its important acknowledge in human culture, is frequently imagined as a personified force, also known as the Grim Reaper," Kioku explained. "Being called after such a powerful force is very cool!"

"Then why not Death?" Lily suggested. "Wouldn't that be more easy for people to figure out?"

"I don't care what other people think about." Kioku told. "Also, Death would be very boring and uncreative!"

"Then Grim it is." the now called Grim said. "Whatever name you choose, I'll accept it."

"You really don't have to." Kioku pointed out. "It's not like I'm your boss or creator or something along that line. Heck, I didn't even know you existed for years or you were born from my sample! I am not special..."

"Don't say that!" Lily smacked Kioku's back. "Everyone is special! Grim, show him your poems and prove my point!"

"Lily, those aren't poems..." Grim sighed. "They're quotations."

"You write quotes?" Kioku asked amazed.

"Since I'm stuck here, I better do something so time passes, no?" Grim said as a small blush crept over his cheeks. "B-But they aren't that good. I haven't...finished them yet."

"You say that every day!" Lily pouted as she tapped a wall, letters appearing on them. "Kioku, read this!"

"N-No! Lily!" Grim shouted as he tapped the same wall, causing the letters to vanish. "This one isn't finished yet!"

"Then this one!" Lily chimed, pressing her hand on another wall and making new letters appear.

"Th-That's horrible!" Grim quickly made them fade away.

"Okay, how about this!"

"Lily, stop!"

"Or this one!"

"Okay, okay, Lily!" Grim yelled and Lily finally stopped. "I'll show him one!"

"Finally." she sighed.

Grim cleared his throat before speaking. "Kioku... I, um... wrote a quote dedicated to you. I hope you...like it."

A new writing appeared on the wall and Kioku read it.

 _When you're going through life's valleys, and you think there's no way out, you're not the first to feel this way. There's hope, without a doubt._

"I-I know it's not perfect!" Grim quickly added. "I never took literature classes before, so sorry in advance if it's bad!"

"It's... wow..." Kioku chuckled. "The best gift somebody ever made me. Not even the gifts they gave me at the orphanage can compete with this."

"I'm glad you liked it..." Grim's eyes curved a little at the edges, signaling he was smiling. "The only positive thing this prison did to me was inspiring me to start writing."

"This prison... you two really can't leave this place?" Kioku asked.

"We tried everything we could, all in vain." Grim said, a screen materializing beside Kioku. "Look. This is its algorithm."

"It's familiar..." Kioku tapped his chin. "Ah yes! I already saw this algorithm in the card Hanoi gave Blue Angel! Man, I thought that card was complicated, but this prison...is on a totally different level..."

"We were able to discover how to change the wall's textures as you saw with my room," Lily explained. "Also, how to write on the walls without a pencil and such."

"Kioku, how did you enter this place?" Grim asked.

"I woke up in front of a weird door and I had a card in my hand." Kioku told. "As I inserted the card in the door's slot, it opened and I arrived here. The card had 'One-Time Passcode: 10 minutes' written on it, so I guess it was a free entrance to this place with a time limit of 10 minutes."

"A time limit..." Grim muttered. "That way you'll just get kicked out of here without the need to open a portal which we could use to escape..."

"So we'll stay in this prison forever..." Lily said. "At least we got to see Kioku. How's life back home?"

"Where could I start?" Kioku laughed. "I-"

[1 minute remaining until forced-Logout.] his Duel Disk declared out of the blue.

"The time limit...!" Grim's eyes widen. "You have...to go."

"Yeah..." Kioku bit his bottom lip. "Damn it... right when it started to get good too... Grim, Lily, I swear I'll rescue you two from here!"

"But...Kioku..."

"It's okay." Kioku said, taking notice of Grim's sad expression. "I have tons of friends who'll aid me! We're going to find you guys, just wait and see!"

"Friendship is powerful everyone!" Lily shouted with a happy nod. "Good luck, Kioku!"

"A-And look out!" Grim added. "Don't get in too much trouble. Also, we're cheering for you, always."

"First my Monsters...and now you two..." Kioku whispered. "Today...is full of goodbyes..."

In a bright flash, Kioku was gone. Grim stared at the spot where he once was, an expression filled with sadness across his featureless face.

"It's okay." Lily said, gently patting him on the shoulder. "He's fine and seemed happy... you don't have to worry anymore. After ten years... you can finally rest at ease."

"Yes..." Grim dully nodded. "Can I have a moment alone, Lily?"

"By all means." she smiled, walking out of the room.

Grim turned to stare at the quote he showed to Kioku, placing a hand over its letters.

"How could I rest at ease...when his eyes were filled with sorrow and anger!"

The male Ignis hissed in a low tone, punching the wall and creating a deep crack. The wall immediately glitched and returned to its original state.

* * *

 _IRW: Shoichi's van (inside)..._

Yusaku, Shoichi, and Ai stared at the computer screen in silence.

"Bloody Talker... he...lost!?" Shoichi was the first to say something after witnessing the Duel between Bloody Talker and Revolver, with the former's loss.

[And the Tower just completed its fifth disc!] Ai pointed out. [This is bad! Really really bad!]

Yusaku gulped. If Kioku, who could've defeated him in an OTK but lost on purpose, wasn't able to defeat Revolver even with an Extra Link... can Yusaku defeat Revolver?

" _What am I thinking about!?_ " Yusaku thought as he shook his head. " _After all the Duels I had to go through and the feelings that keep driving me forward for ten years, of course, I can win._ "

"I can't believe Dr. Kogami is alive!" Shoichi said. "I thought he was dead... and yet he appeared in the mid-Duel and aided Revolver!"

[Where is Revolver!?] Ai asked.

"I don't know, but that last attack somehow forced him to Log Out," Shoichi explained.

[Yusaku, let's Login-!]

"That's pointless!" Yusaku cut Ai off. "Without Revolver, the Tower of Hanoi can't be stopped."

[Oh my God!] Ai cried out. [What do we do!? What if Revolver won't return to LINK VRAINS!?]

"We have to hope he returns..." Yusaku muttered. But what if he really won't return...?

" _No, he will return._ " Yusaku told himself. " _If not everyone who lost their lives will perish!_ "

[AH! We have an intruder!] Ai exclaimed. [Help me! Help-]

A wire shot out Yusaku's Duel Disk's orb, slapping Ai by the cheek and silencing him. The wire's owner emerged from the orb, revealing one of Kioku's Monsters.

"Pixiel?" Yusaku blinked as the little fairy stood beside Ai. "How did you..."

The Duel Monster's wire attached itself to a computer, and the screen lightened up as words appeared on it.

[I don't have a voice-program installed so I'll have to write.]

[We saw Bloody Talker's Duel...] Ai said, caressing his hurt cheek. [What happened?]

[He-] Pixiel stopped for a second, looking depressed. [-wasn't able to win. Revolver was too much. If his father didn't barge in...Kioku would've won.]

"Father?" Shoichi questioned. "Dr. Kogami is Revolver's father!?"

[Yes. Using the Stardust Road, Revolver- Ryoken, how Dr. Kogami called him- was able to do Storm Access.]

[Ryoken is his true name!?] Ai exclaimed. [That's great! We can find Revolver in the real world now!]

"Stardust Road...?" Yusaku wondered aloud, remembering the words Shoichi told him the first time at the Oceanside located beyond Den City.

 _This ocean is called Stardust Road. This happens very rarely, but that customer lives on top of that cliff, so he may have seen it several times._

"We don't need to waste our time with researching Kogami Ryoken." Yusaku said as he stood up from his chair. "Let's go, Kusanagi-san. To Revolver!"

"What!?" Shoichi gasped. "You already know where he is!?"

Driving fast with his truck, Shoichi and co. headed to one place: Stardust Road.

"Yusaku, how did you know?" Shoichi asked, not looking away from the road.

[You know his location?] Ai added.

"If during that Duel, like Pixiel says, Revolver mentioned the Stardust Road helping him..." Yusaku's eyes narrowed. "Then the real Revolver must know this ocean as well. That's what he saw."

[What does that have to do with anything?] Ai questioned.

"You weren't there at the time," Yusaku explained. "But Kusanagi-san came to this park once and only one customer came by that day. It was the person who lives at the top of the cliff, who can always see Stardust Road by being this close to the ocean. If my hunch is correct..."

"Than Revolver was that person!?" Shoichi gritted his teeth. "Our enemy was right in front of our eyes!?"

"Let's hope it is." Yusaku said.

The car stopped in front of the mansion, Shoichi and Yusaku stepping out of the truck.

[This is Hanoi's base...] Ai muttered as he stared at the house.

"We have no time to waste." Shoichi told and they walked to the front door.

"It's locked..." Yusaku mumbled.

[There's a screen there!] Ai pointed at the said screen that was beside the door. [We just have to hack into it!]

Pixiel emerged from the Duel Disk again. Her wires attached themselves to the screen, and in seconds, she was able to hack into the system, open the door, and disable all security programs.

[Wow! That was fast!] Ai commented.

"Pixiel was one of Ghost Girl's monsters," Yusaku reminded. "It's obvious she would have perfect hacking skills."

They entered the mansion, which had very large rooms and was mostly empty. However, in one room they found a bed with a youth crouching beside it.

"You are Revolver, right?" Yusaku demanded.

"Playmaker..." the person said, standing up and turning around to face them. "So you found this place? Fujiki Yusaku, and Kusanagi Jin's brother, Kusanagi Shoichi..."

[We're here too!] Ai growled together with Pixiel.

"Ignis..." Ryoken's eyes narrowed in anger. "And one of Kioku's monster? Of course. Pixiel isn't a Cyberse Monster, but a Spellcaster-type which can be treated as a Cyberse during a Duel, which means the erasion program wasn't able to affect it. That's how you were able to learn about me, yes?"

"She told us everything." Yusaku said. "Ryoken, you knew about us all along?"

"That's right." Ryoken nodded. "I met with Kioku by accident in a store and I was able to understand immediately he was Bloody Talker. You two, on the other hand, were recorded by a secret camera I hid in Baira-san's room."

"Damn it... I thought we covered all the cameras back then..." Shoichi gritted his teeth. "Ryoken, you're Dr. Kogami's son. Is the professor alive?"

"Sadly, my father just passed away." Ryoken gestured to a person in the bed. "To protect me..."

"That's Dr. Kogami...?" Shoichi's eyes widen. "We had the culprit right in front of us, yet, we couldn't do anything...!"

"Revolver, tell the truth." Yusaku said. "That's what we're after. We have the right to know!"

"It's true you should know anything." Ryoken agreed. "But didn't that arrogant A.I. already tell you?"

"Ai? What do you mean?" Yusaku blinked. "Because of Hanoi, by the time I captured it, it already lost most of its memories."

"It said it didn't remember anything?" Ryoken smirked as he scoffed. "And you believed it? Playmaker, I thought better of you. That Ignis was programmed by Dr. Kogami's special algorithm. It seems you weren't able to decipher it and believed what it told you. However...in the data we retrieved from that Ignis, nothing was related to its memory!"

"But...that means-!"

"It seems you figured it out." Ryoken cut Shoichi off. "That Ignis's memories are still within it! He was lying to you all this time! Its Control ID is IGN006, an artificial intelligence linked to the sixth test subject. In other words, that Ignis was modeled after you, Playmaker!"

"What!?" Yusaku gasped.

"While the six kidnapped children were forced to Duel in VR, behind the scenes, those Duels were used to create six A.I. with free will," Ryoken explained. "Oh, that's right. You two don't know it yet. In reality... not six, but eight children were kidnapped and eight Ignises were created."

"N-No...way..." Shoichi's eyes widen to dinner plates.

"What's important right now is that instead of telling you the truth, the Ignis pretended to lose its memories and kept misleading you!" Ryoken said. "If an A.I. grows to the point in can lie... that's a terrifying threat to humanity! That's why Hanoi is trying to eradicate the Ignis. Are you still going to trust that A.I., Playmaker?"

[Umm... don't get the wrong idea, Yusaku!] Ai quickly said. [Back then... I... realized you were the same kid from the incident, but I was focused on escaping and didn't trust anyone! So I didn't know if I could trust you either.]

"You're still going to lie, Ignis!?" Ryoken shouted.

"...There's nothing between me and him." Yusaku spoke up.

[What!? But-But-But our strong friendship bond!?] Ai exclaimed.

"I never thought of you as a friend," Yusaku explained. "I never felt friendship with you. You're just a hostage. Revolver, I don't care about this A.I.! This battle is between me and you."

"Hmph, fine." Ryoken scoffed. "Returning to our important topic, I'll tell you the truth about the incident."

"You said the Lost Incident was to create the Ignis, but why would you go so far?" Yusaku asked.

"My father didn't create the Ignis to cause chaos in the world," Ryoken stated. "To oppose the danger facing humanity, my father's goal was to create humanity's successor. No matter how much we evolve, unexpected phenomena always threaten us with extinction. Even if they don't occur, a human's life always ends in death. My father often talked about that. But as long as human minds are trapped in flesh suited for Earth's environment, that danger cannot be avoided."

"So my father entrusted his dreams to A.I. because they're not trapped in flesh." Ryoken went on. "A.I. with free will. He believed they were the legitime successors to mankind. My father was...obsessed with his idea. To gather data for the basis of his idea, he caused the Lost Incident. My father was a friend with a well-known family in Den City: Siegfried's family."

"Siegfried?" Yusaku asked. "The person Kioku Dueled. That means Agrat and Nova are Siegfried's sister and brother respectively?"

"Correct." Ryoken nodded. "Siegfried's family, on the other hand, had acquaintances which they decided to use to their favor. Siegfried's father...killed the parents of two children and brought them to Dr. Kogami, who used them as the first two test subjects."

"They...were killed!?" Shoichi gasped.

"Those two test subjects were Kioku and a girl," Ryoken explained. "They were forced to Duel, and after six months of the Hell you know well, two Ignses were created: they were IGN001 and IGN002. Those two created the Cyberse race, the Cyberse cards you use in Duels. Moreover, they also created the Data Material, a network super matter, which humans couldn't comprehend. Data processing became thousand of times faster, and when they converge, it forms the Data Storm. SOL Technology monopolized that data and made huge profits."

"But my father began to feel anxious about his research." Ryoken continued. "Using the Ignis's Data Material, he created a supercomputer to analyze and predict the Ignis's growth."

"So the Ignis's growth surpassed the professor's expectations?" Yussaku asked.

"Exactly." Ryoken nodded. "And the results were surprising: the end of humanity."

[W-What!?] Ai cried out. [The end of humanity!?]

"The Ignis will grow rapidly and erase humanity in the process." Ryoken said. "My father didn't want to believe such a thing... but after running several billion of simulations, the answer was always the same. Humans will start to view the Ignis as the enemy, and so will the Ignis in turn. My father...created mankind's enemy with his own two hands."

"In order to stop such a thing from happening, my father made a decision." Ryoken went on. "To imprison IGN001 and IGN002, which he redubbed IGNF1 and IGNF1, 'Ignis Failure'. My father couldn't bring himself to kill them, that would be killing your own child and throwing all the efforts out the window. He created a special program that would keep F1 and F2 imprisoned deep within the network, where nothing and no-one can find them."

[Oh! That explains it!] Ai spoke up.

"What?" Yusaku asked.

[Until now, we have six "Code Talker" Link Monsters,] Ai explained. [Five of them have all different Attributes, Dark, Light, and so on. However, Incode Talker is our second Dark Monster. I thought each "Code Talker" embodies one of the six children, but with Incode Talker, I discarded the idea. However, if there were two more kids, that must mean Incode Talker and another "Code Talker" we'll obtain are going to be two repetitive Attributes, since there are only six Attributes in Duel Monsters.]

"I'm surprised you came up with that." Ryoken mused. "However, there are seven Attributes in Duel Monsters. Either way, IGNF1 is based on Dark and IGNF2 on Light. Your little thought was right, Ignis. After F1 and F2 were sealed away, Dr. Kogami decided to erase the two children's memories and use them again as test subjects, this time, with six more children."

"That's why Kioku doesn't remember anything..." Yusaku realized. "The professor wiped out his memories...!"

"The eight children used Cyberse Monsters that were originally created by F1 and F2." Ryoken told. "After the incident ended, you still clung to those cards, right?"

"I did." Yusaku nodded as he glanced at his deck. "What happened after six new children were added?"

"The same thing that happened before." Ryoken said. "You could say Kioku and the girl underwent two Lost Incidents in one year."

"So the professor erased their memories to make them forget that was their second time being used as lab rats!?" Shoichi asked angered. "Such a thing...and to little kids to boot! Why did the professor choose children as the subjects!?"

"A kid isn't infected by society's stupidity and horrors," Ryoken explained. "They have yet to discover...how horrible this world is. My father believed the best was to understand humans was through Dueling, so the eight children continued to Duel day after day. I was young back then, and I watched you. But I was only eight then. I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening. I thought something scary might be going on, but I couldn't ask my father..."

Ryoken glanced at his now dead father before continuing. "I wanted to believe my father was doing valuable research...but the children's screams tore at my chest. Crushed by the feeling of guilt, I reported the incident."

"An anonymous report uncovered the Lost Incident." Yusaku pointed out. "Ws that you, Revolver!?"

[So he saved you?] Ai asked as their enemy stayed silent.

"I quickly regretted doing so." Ryoken said. "You eight were saved... but when SOL covered up the incident, my father was imprisoned. I was alone for three years, waiting for my father to come home... and he did come home. Fearing the incident would come to light, SOL infected him with a computer virus and put him into a coma. But thanks to the help of Baira, Faust, and Dr. Genome, I resurrected my father in the network and I asked him what happened..."

"While he was imprisoned, my father completed a great experiment," Ryoken told. "Using the samples of the eight kids, he was able to create six new Ignises. For reasons even my father couldn't comprehend, Kioku and the girl's samples weren't adequate to create an Ignis, so only six were born. These new Ignises built the Cyberse World, their own space within the network where no humans could reach. Moreover, more Cyberse cards were created."

"Presuming my father did everything correctly this time, he once again used the supercomputer to analyze the Ignis's growth..." Ryoken suddenly frowned. "But it was just like the first time. The only result...was humanity's destruction. Dr. Kogami told SOL about this outcome, but they didn't care. They only want to make profit our the Ignis for their own good! My father formed the Knights of Hanoi and raided the Cyberse World, but that Ignis hid it and escaped."

"Those were Ai's memories we saw..." Yusaku remembered.

"We kept searching for that Ignis," Ryoken stated. "To find the Cyberse World. However, whenever you appeared, our plans ended in a failure, Playmaker. The rest you know. To accomplish our goal, we carried out our final plan, the Tower of Hanoi."

"Unbelievable..." Shoichi clenched his fists. "This mess started because of Kogami's crazy plans ten years ago...!"

[I'm not human's enemy!] Ai cried out.

"I don't believe an A.I. which lies!" Ryoken spat.

"Dr. Kogami's conclusions are only based on simulations!" Yusaku pointed out. "There's no proof it's true!"

"Bloody Talker said the same thing." Ryoken mused.

"Revolver, we've been manipulated by an illusion from ten years ago. We don't need to be anymore!" Yusaku said. "In order to walk a new path, stop the Tower, Revolver!"

"A new path?" Ryoken snorted.

"That's right! Back then, you showed me and Kioku a new path," Yusaku explained. "I have to think of three things...that was your voice, wasn't it!?"

"Yes. When I heard you talk about the three things, that's when I knew who you are." Ryoken said. "The same for Kioku. Back then, you and he were the ones with the worst Dueling skills, losing all the time. I decided to give you two a hand and told you about the three things. It's ironic... I'm your enemy, but I give you strength with those words."

"Stop the Tower of Hanoi, Revolver!" Yusaku implored.

"You have the wrong idea about me..." Ryoken's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a good person!"

[There's no time to waste!] Ai spoke up. [The sixth disc is almost complete! If that happens, I and the entire network will be erased! Bring him to LINK VRAINS, even by force-!]

"Don't worry about that." Ryoken cut him off. "I'll soon return to LINK VRAINS. My friends are waiting for me there...friends that helped me because they believed in my father and me. Playmaker, if you want to stop the Tower, there's only one way: by defeating me!"

"We really have to fight?"

"Don't annoy me!"

"Fine. This is our final Duel." Yusaku declared. "Kusanagi-san, I'm going."

"You better come home, Yusaku." Shoichi nodded.

"Yeah."

Shoichi took some steps back and the two Duelists raised their Duel Disks.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

Back into LINK VRAINS, atop the Tower of Hanoi's sixth ring, Revolver and Playmaker faced off. The Hanoi leader immediately tried to corner Playmaker with Mirror Force, but the hacker and VR hero was able to bypass the Trap Card by using Restoration Pointguard and dealing some damage.

Thanks to the aforementioned Link Monster, Playmaker was even able to withstand the effect of Revolver's Topologic Bomber Dragon, and its attack thanks to Rescue Interlacer. Revolver used Mirror Force Launcher to re-set Mirror Force, much to Playmaker and Ai's annoyance.

After using a combination of Monster Effects, Playmaker was able to summon three "Code Talker" Link Monsters, and thanks to the Trap Card Shield Handler, he sealed away Topologic Bomber's effect and Mirror Force's destructive effect. However, Revolver was ready for such moves, and he used Link Death Turret that accumulated five Counters.

On his next turn, Revolver turned everything around by summoning his Varrelload Dragon. He stole Transcode Talker, destroyed every other monster Playmaker had, and dealt loads of damage.

And he wasn't done.

Revolver went so far to Link Summon all of his Link 4 dragons, performing a shocking Extra Link!

"Just like Bloody Talker... even Revolver is able to access Extra Link..." Playmaker gritted his teeth.

"Here I come, Playmaker!" Revolver declared as he pointed forward. "Since the Extra Link is complete, Topologic Gumblar Dragon will release its true hidden powers! Once per turn, when Topologic Gumblar is Extra Linked, all cards in my opponent's hand are destroyed and they take 3000 damage! This effect cannot be negated to boot!"

[3000 damage and it can't be negated!?] Ai cried out. [How can that be stopped!?]

"Simply, it can't be stopped!" Revolver yelled. "Now, perish! Deus Ex Machina!"

Gumblar's two fists shot forward like rockets, colliding with Playmaker's field and enveloping his side of the field in smoke.

"There was no new path." Revolver said before his eyes widen, seeing Playmaker standing on one knee.

"It's...not over yet!" Playmaker wheezed out. "I still have...50 Life Points left!"

"You still have Life Points!?" Revolver exclaimed. "How!?"

As all the smoke vanished, it revealed a card on Playmaker's field.

"The Continous Trap Card Drop Fame Wedge!" he stated. "Every time I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard, the damage is halved! Before I took 3000 damage, I discarded two cards, therefore the damage I took was only 750 points!"

"You blocked that too...!?" Revolver growled.

"While Drop Frame Wedge is face-up on the field, Monsters cannot attack," Playmaker revealed as Revolver's dragons were trapped in a giant box of water. "However, this card is destroyed after the number of my turns that pass equal to the cards I discarded. And if your effect caused this Trap to leave the field, all monsters on the field have their effects negated and they're destroyed!"

"What a desperate move." Revolver scoffed. "Playmaker, you said my words saved you and Kioku. But now I'm giving you three things to make you despair! One: your life will end in four turns! Two: during these turns, I'll seal away all your moves! Three: the Tower of Hanoi will be completed and everything ends!"

"I end my turn! During my End Phase, Autovullet's effect activates from my Graveyard, letting me Special Summon Magnavullet Dragon from my deck! And since Link Death Turret has no Counters, it's sent to the Graveyard."

Following his words, Magnavullet appeared inside the water-box besides his other dragons.

[This is just too much...] Ai whimpered.

"It's your turn, Playmaker!" Revolver shouted.

"Yeah...I know." Playmaker said as he stood up but quickly fell back to his knee.

[Are you fine!?] Ai asked.

"I'm fine...nothing wrong..." Playmaker breathed out before collapsing to the ground.

[P-Please, Playmaker! Don't lose now!] Ai said. [I don't want to vanish! I have a homeworld and friends! I don't want all that to be gone!]

"Friends...?"

[Yeah!] Ai nodded to his partner's words. [They're waiting for me to come home!]

"What kind of place...is the Cyberse World...?" Playmaker asked.

[It's a good place! It's our paradise! We all divided our responsibilities and lived as we like. Well... I was lazy and didn't work much, so the others thought I was a nuisance. We're not thinking of doing bad things to humans as Revolver suggest. We just want to live there quietly. Playmaker... I didn't use you, but only because I wanted to go home! I just wanted to return to my friends!]

"Friends... huh... hehe... hahahahaha..."

Playmaker suddenly laughed, slowly getting back up to his feet.

"Friends... I get it now... Bloody Talker's words." Playmaker let out a sly smile. "His true strength doesn't lie in Dueling, or winning, or his the cards he uses, or his personality... he's that strong because he has friends he wants to protect...and a family that gives him even more strength... maybe... Bloody Talker was right of me... I am truly... a pitiable person..."

[Th-That's not true!] Ai fumed. [You have me! Shoichi and Pixiel as well! You aren't alone! We believe in you, and so does everyone from the real world and those consumed by the Tower!]

"I...made up my mind..." Playmaker said. "There still several things I want to do... I won't let this Duel end my life before I could achieve them!"

"Nice speech. I wonder if you can pull it off." Revolver spoke up. "Your Life Points are like a candle in the wind, you have zero cards in your hand, and now that my Extra Link is complete, there's nothing you can do!"

[What are you talking about!] Ai shouted. [Due to Drop Frame Wedge, we both can't attack! You can't do anything either!]

"But I have Topologic Gumblar Dragon." Revolver gestured to the said dragon. "If you keep any cards in your hand, 3000 damage which can't be negated will fly your way!"

[Oh yeah...] Ai returned into the Duel Disk. [That's the situation, Playmaker-sama.]

"I know. Ore no turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw! I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

At the same time, the water-box started boiling as half of it vanished.

[Drop Frame Wedge's effect will end on your next turn,] Ai pointed out. [We have to think of a plan before then.]

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver announced. "Draw! I summon another Autovullet Dragon and activate Varrelload Dragon's Quick Effect! Once per turn, one Monster on the field loses 500 Attack and Defense Points! I select Autovullet! Anti-Enemy Vullet!"

Varrelload roared as Autovullet burst into particles of light.

"But at this moment, Autovullet's own effect activates!" Revolver stated. "It self-destructs and your new set card is sent to the Graveyard!"

The dragon fired a bullet from its mouth-cannon, destroying the set card.

[Damn! He won't let us do anything!] Ai grunted.

"I told you I would seal away all your moves!" Revolver reminded. "I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Autovullet Dragon's effect activates and I Special Summon Anesvullet Dragon from my deck!"

Anesvullet Dragon appeared on his field in Defense Position.

[The situation got even worse!] Ai muttered.

"Don't complain." Playmaker said through deep breaths. "It's a miracle we're still standing."

[But at this rate we'll lose!]

"You're right..." Playmaker chuckled. "We have to do something."

[You're...laughing...] Ai pointed out, shocked.

"There's nothing to do but to laugh in this situation." Playmaker said. "But that doesn't mean I've given up. Ore no turn! Dr-!"

The ground started shaking, prompting Playmaker to stop.

[W-What's happening!?] Ai cried out.

"It seems your time limit is up." Revolver grinned. "The Tower of Hanoi...just finished!"

Playmaker gasped as he glanced below the playing field, seeing, in fact, the energy core starting to advance towards the sixth and final level.

[NO! You cheater!] Ai yelled. [You won't even let the Duel finish!]

"I don't care what you call me, Ignis." Revolver snarled. "My goal is one and one alone: kill you and your kind!"

"When did you become this arrogant, Revolver?"

"That voice-!"

Before Revolver could react, a massive beam of light shot from the clouds, striking the core and stopping it in its tracks.

"The Tower!" the leader's eyes widen in shock.

"Rest assured." the same voice said, a dragon emerging from the clouds. "You toy can't be broken with this."

"It's you..." Revolver growled. "Siegfried!"

True enough, the person who spoke was Siegfried, standing on the back of his Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm which was firing the beam of light from its mouth.

"Long time no see, old friend." Siegfried told.

"Shut up!" Revolver yelled. "What are you doing here!? At a time like this!? And how come you're on the back of your monster!? You can't summon monster outside a Duel because of the Tower!"

"We created a program to stop the Tower from doing that." Siegfried revealed. "Agrat! Nova! A little help over here!"

"Yes brother!"

Agrat and Nova shouted in unison, emerging from under the Tower on the backs of El Shaddoll Core and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon respectively. The two Duel Monsters fired beams of light at the core, further slowing it down.

[The Tower! They managed to do something against it!] Ai cried tears of joy.

"For them to create an anti-program against the Tower..." Playmaker's eyes narrowed. "They are very talented hackers..."

"Revolver, listen to me!" Siegfried shouted. "I'm not telling this as your foe, but as an old friend: stop this madness! Stop the Tower!"

"Don't screw with me, Siegfried!" Revolver shouted back. "I stopped viewing you as my friend the day you chose to betray me!"

"I didn't betray-"

"Yes, you did!" Revolver cut him off. "When my father started creating the Knights of Hanoi, I secretly asked you to join us, Siegfried! But you turned your back to me, saying you didn't want to involve yourself or your family in shady business! You are disgusting!"

"I thought we were friends!" Revolver added. "When the Lost Incident started, you, Agrat, Nova, and I quickly became friends! I was the one to teach you how to play Duel Monsters! I was your teacher and a great friend!"

[Revolver...was Siegfried's teacher...!?] Ai's eyes widen.

"But I quickly regretted meeting you." Revolver frowned. "The moment your parents committed suicide because of feeling guilty for helping my father in the incident, you all shadowed me! When we finally got the chance to reunite as a team, as Hanoi... you all betrayed me! You decided to become my enemy!"

"Revolver..." Siegfried clenched his fists. "I-"

"Shut up!" the Hanoi leader, once again, interrupted him. "I don't care! I don't want to hear your excuses! Once I defeat Playmaker, you three will be next! I'll enjoy making you pay, traitors!"

"You won't get the chance, Revolver!" Playmaker spoke up. "Because the one to win this Duel will be me!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh!" Revolver scoffed. "You're stubborn, I'll give you that, but there's nothing you can do to defeat me!"

"We'll see! Ore no turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw!"

Playmaker was able to set up a good defense for Revolver's next turn, but even then, everything he had left was destroyed or used up.

"I applaud you for stopping my attacks last turn, but this Duel's outcome is set." Revolver sincerely said. "There's nothing you can do stop me! Give up, Playmaker. You and that Ignis will perish!"

"...Revolver, my heart has always been alone." Playmaker abruptly told. "It's not like this is what I wanted. Even Bloody Talker pulled these words out of me: I can't make friends. I don't need other people's warmth. That would only bring me down if I would ever lose them. Even if I try to walk a different path, I can't! A deep abyss which cannot be crossed, a giant darkness which annihilates my world, that's how bad the incident tore apart my heart. Revolver, I can tell you my true feelings, my suffering and my weaknesses!"

"What are you talking about!?" Revolver asked confused.

"You live in the same world as me!" Playmaker said. "During the incident, you told me and Bloody Talker to always think of three things. You couldn't just stand by, so you crossed that abyss in order to save us! You were able to save us, and that means we can save you too!"

[Are you serious, Playmaker-sama!?] Ai gasped. [If he becomes your friend... that means Revolver will be my friend too!]

"That's right." Playmaker nodded, causing Ai to freak out.

"TchHAHAHAHAHA!" Revolver laughed. "Don't mess around with me! I'll never be your friend! Is this how you beg for your life!?"

"I'm not begging!"

"Then what are you doing!?"

"I've already connected the circuit of victory!" Playmaker stated as he held up his newly drawn card.

"What?" Revolver's eyes widen.

[I've been waiting for this moment, Playmaker-sama!] Ai cheered.

"You think you can still win, Playmaker!?" Revolver questioned. "Your Life Points are only 13 points, my Extra Link is completed and absolute, you only have one card in your hand, and you say you won!?"

"That's right!" Playmaker said.

"Hoh," Revolver smirked. "So instead of begging for your life, you were showing me mercy?"

"No. You are the same as me. You said we're prisoners of fate, that we have no other path, but I believe there is a new path! Bloody Talker...was the one to show it to me!"

"Him?" Revolver scoffed. "The one who betrayed you, Dueled me, and lost?"

"Yes, him!" Playmaker confirmed. "He may be a straightforward person, he does whatever he wants, but he showed it to! Everyone involved in the incident is a prisoner of fate, but Bloody Talker broke free from his cell and strove forward. From the moment I Dueled him the first time, he evolved and made new friends! He is the proof we all have a path!"

"I see." Revolver scoffed again. "If that's the case, show it to me through your Dueling. This new path of yours!"

By using the cards he discarded through Topologic Gumblar's effect, Playmaker was able to summon out Powercode Talker, Transcode Talker, and Firewall Dragon, completing himself and Extra Link by using Revolver's dragons.

"I activate the Continous Spell Card Zero Extra Link!" Playmaker shouted. "For every Monster that's Extra Linked, Transcode Talker gains 800 Attack! Be it friend or foe, the Extra Linked Monsters give their power to Transcode, making it gains 6400 Attack!"

Transcode was enveloped in a fiery aura as its power rose (ATK: 2800 = 9200).

[With this much Attack, we can destroy Revolver and his dragon!] Ai cheered.

"You fool! I activate the Trap Card Link Short!" Revolver abruptly stated. "The effects of all co-linked Monsters on my opponent's field are negated and can't attack this turn! This match is now determined!"

All of Playmaker's Monsters cracked with electricity as they were paralyzed.

"It's not over yet!" Playmaker announced. "Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!"

"What!?" Revolver took a step back as a new Link Portal appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters! I set Powercode Talker, Transcode Talker, and Firewall Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His three Monsters turned into twisters of red, orange, and white wind respectively and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Incode Talker (ATK: 2300/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Top)!"

The second DARK "Code Talker", the humanoid monster wearing silver armor, pitch-black colored skin with dark-red highlights glowing brightly over its skin, a cloak made entirely of flowing red data and holding a scythe emerged from the portal with a battle-cry.

[Since Incode Talker isn't affected by Link Short's effect, it can attack!] Ai pointed out.

"But what can you do with that low Attack!?" Revolver yelled.

"Zero Extra Link's additional effect activates!" Playmaker stated. "When an Extra Linked Monster is used to Link Summon, the newly summoned Monster gains that Monster's Attack increase! Revolver, if the "Code Talker" Monsters really embody the eight children of the Lost Incident, then I'll take you down with Bloody Talker himself!"

The faint spirit of Bloody Talker appeared in front of Incode Talker, striking a peace sign with a goofy grin. At the same time, Incode Talker howled as its power increased (ATK: 2300 = 8700).

"WHAT!?" Revolver exclaimed in utter shock.

"GO! INCODE TALKER!" Playmaker shouted at the top of his lungs. "LAST INCODE!"

Incode Talker swung its scythe at Varrelload Dragon's direction, creating a massive crescent-shaped energy slash with bisected the dragon and blew Revolver backwards.

" _I can't...believe it..._ " the Hanoi leader thought. " _After my Duel with Orion... I remember taking Cyberse Redemption out of my deck and replacing it with Link Short, knowing the latter will be a better card to seal off Playmaker... I would've lost either way, but... to think the Monster which embodies Kioku, the very person who gave me Cyberse Redemption, would be the one to deal me the final strike... is this... karma?_ "

Revolver fell to the ground as he lost.

 **Revolver: LP 2700 - 5700 = 0**

[We... we did it... WE REALLY DID IT!] Ai cried tears of joy. [Playmaker-sama, we won!]

"I lose, Playmaker..." Revolver wheezed out while standing up. "Since I lost, the Tower of Hanoi will stop... but remember this: as long as the Ignis is a threat to humanity, I won't run away from my destiny!"

After those words, Revolver vanished in particles of green data. The Tower's core exploded in golden particles, falling down from the sky towards LINK VRAINS's city.

"Everyone has been freed." Playmaker smiled.

"Congratulations for winning." Siegfried commented as he and his dragon lowered to Playmaker's side.

"You three..." Playmaker glanced at the three siblings. "You really know...Ryoken?"

"Yes, we did." Nova nodded. "As he said, when the Lost Incident started, we became close, best friends even."

"However, when he asked me to join Hanoi..." Siegfried frowned. "I couldn't accept for various reasons. I tried to explain it to Ryoken the best way I could but... he wouldn't listen to me, as you saw."

"Are you really my enemy?" Playmaker asked.

"Unfortunately for you and Bloody Talker, yes." Agrat giggled. "I wonder... how nice will it be when we have to face each other in a Duel? I honestly can't wait."

"Me too. Dueling Bloody Talker was truly amazing." Siegfried agreed. "Let's go, Agrat, Nova. Our mission here is complete."

With that, the three siblings Logged Out, and Playmaker did the same.

* * *

 _The next day: IRW; Shoichi's van (outside)..._

"...And that's all."

Yusaku just finished telling Kioku all that happened after his loss to Revolver, and the dual-eyed youth did the same to the other, telling his encounter with Grim and Lily and the loss of his Monsters.

"Good job, then." Kioku smiled as he leaned back in his chair and ate the first hotdog in his life. "Our revenge is now finally over."

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded while he took a sip of his drink. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your Monsters."

"It's alright..." Kioku sighed as the spirit of Pixiel sat on his head. "That's what I get...for stabbing you from behind. If I would've let you Duel Revolver back then...maybe they would be alive."

"Who knows. Maybe I would've lost against Revolver then and you would've had to save LINK VRAINS," Yusaku mused. "But why did you do it? The backstab, I mean."

"As I said yesterday, it was to assure myself the Duel," Kioku explained. "Also... Yusaku, I don't think you couldn't handle the shock of losing a Duel from so long. You would've had a panic attack for losing..."

"Possibly... I still have nightmares of all those times I lost during the incident." Yusaku sighed. "But maybe next time, be sincere and don't do stuff like that."

"You're not mad?"

"Is there a reason for me to be?" Yusaku asked. "I mean, sure, the punch hurt like Hell, but my revenge just ended. I've got no patience in started a new revenge against you for the backstab."

"You seem...different, in a good way." Kioku smiled. "You're more relaxed and...smiley."

"After the Revolver Duel, I started thinking." Yusaku shrugged. "Maybe... it's time I consider doing as you told me. Thinking about the future, friends, and stuff."

"Well, I sure like this new Yusaku better than the old grumpy one." Kioku chuckled.

"What will you do now?" Yusaku asked. "You have no more Monsters in your deck to use."

"I already have a plan," Kioku explained. "I have to decipher the codes of the Monsters I gathered in the sewers, I have Storm Access, and I still have some cards I managed to save from the incident. I'll make a deck using them, and I'll see what to do as time passes. After all, we still have one enemy to face..."

"Adam's group..." Yusaku whispered. "Who knows what's their next move..."

"That's a problem for another day!" Shoichi said as walked up to their table. "LINK VRAINS is currently closed, so for now take a well-deserved rest, you two."

"Of course!" Kioku laughed and Yusaku smiled.

It was about time they both get a vacation from revenge-and-Dueling-duties. For now, they're going to be two normal students, and when the time will come, they'll be VR's heroes and hackers once again...

* * *

 **Season 1 of VRAINS is over! OMG, I'm so proud of myself right now!**

 **Kioku finally met his Ignis, Grim, and even Lily. These two will have more importance in Season 2, where they will team up with our heroes once they'll be freed by...you'll see by who and why! Ryoken explained the entire truth about the Lost Incident, and we even discover he was Siegfried's teacher at their young age. As I said, I did make some modifications to the Duel, only at its end by adding my fan-made Incode Talker, which embodies Kioku, to deal the finishing attack on Revolver.**

 **Now, I also said this already, but I won't start Season 2 until the canon's Season 2 is over. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with Season 1, not waiting to at least half of it before starting my own, therefore making a lot of mistakes which I took care of my restarting this story. I still have my Arc-V story to finish and now I can focus on that.**

 **I'll still update this story, little chapters with Kioku in the real world and deepening the bonds with his friends.**

 **Onto Season 2 matters!**

 **I really liked Blue Girl's new cards, shame she had to lose though. Sure, Soulburner couldn't lose because of his Ignis, but I'm starting to feel the writers are making him a Playmaker 2.0...**

 **Anyway, Bohman vs Playmaker had a good start, and man, all the plot in that episode confused me! Now, I think Bohman is just making those things up because his memories were changed into making him say that and Haru was smiling (mischievously) all the time.**

 **Protron appeared in the preview...**

 ***** _ **sigh**_ *****

 **Not like it's a problem, but it's more work for me. Well, I already have a plan for the scene with Yusaku and Kioku talking about Protron, so half of the job is already done.**

 **Still, I can't wait for the Duel's end! To be honest, I hope Yusaku loses because I think it's about time he actually feels defeat after so much time and this could be a good opportunity for a character development. His LP don't even need to drop to 0, just have him realize he can't do anything to win. There's always Soulburner who can swing in to save him, maybe he can also Duel Bohman or Haru for Yusaku's life.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	16. Extra Turn 1

**Since I'm going to the sea for a WEEK starting from this Sunday, I can't bring my computer with me :'( and I won't be able to write, I decided to make a quick update.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters, and I'm really happy all of you liked how my Season 1 ended!**

 **I decided to call the chapters which narrate what Kioku does during the three months time skip "Extra Turn" and there will be a total of 6 Extra Turns (if I don't change my mind as we go).**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoom**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Okay, so what I meant to say there was this: Revolver has 2 decks, his Master Duel and Speed Duel deck. He has 1 copy of Cyberse Redemption, so whenever he starts a Duel, he has to take it out of his deck and place it in the one he's going to use. Since against Orion he used his Master Duel deck and against Bloody Talker his Speed Duel one, he took Cyberse Redemption out of his Master Duel deck and put it in his Speed Duel one. After that, he never placed it back into his Master Duel deck.**

 **For some reason, I can't explain it better.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, Kioku will use his old-fashioned deck once again.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I will use "Victim's Sanctuary" and thanks for pointing out a possible Monster to use it against!**

* * *

 **Extra Turn 1:**

 **A New Possibility**

* * *

 _You lose. You lose. You lose you lose you lose, you weakling!_

"STOP IT!"

Kioku screamed as he woke up from yet another nightmare, the robotic A.I. telling him he lost and the voices of his Duel Spirits shouting at him for being weak.

Kioku and his comrades just defeated Hanoi, and he has a nightmare!?

That's when the poor youth realized he was all alone.

Normally, when he had a nightmare, Lees would be always there to comfort him with sweet words. The moment Kioku create the Goddess, she developed the habit of helping him in this time of need.

Kioku obtained Storm Access and many more Monsters started helping him. They were invisible to people without Link Sense since in the IRW they don't exist physically, but Kioku could feel and hear them perfectly.

The first one to join was Hex Welchia Dragon: the dragon would wrap its wings around the hacker, keeping him in a warm embrace. Then came Fanatic Nightingale. The Cyberse angel would put its arms around Kioku, humming softly in his ears. Hex Gardnium Dragon appeared next, silently sitting next to Kioku, providing him support with its presence.

The first time Protron saw Kioku break down like this, he couldn't hold back the tears. The little Duel Spirit has seen many times Kioku shatter during the Lost Incident, but re-seeing it had a great negative impact on him. Protron would usually wait for its Master to calm down and then comfort him. Hex Scan Protokid was the same. He also couldn't stand seeing its user in tears, so he waited silently with Protron to help.

Hex Cryptorm Dragon was the last Monster Kioku obtained via Storm Access. However... the dragon never got the chance to support Kioku because he deleted during the first Duel he appeared in.

Kioku gripped his sheets at the reminder.

His Monsters were gone.

All of them.

Because of him...

Because he was weak like during the incident...

" _It's your fault,_ " a voice in the back of his head whispered. " _You are trash. Look at you, all scared because of a nightmare._ "

"No..." Kioku shook his head. "Three reasons... I have to think of three reasons..."

" _Ryoken was the one to tell you that. He was the one you lost to. And your Monsters_ died _._ "

"Stop it..." Kioku desperately ran his fingers through his hair as the voices of the Monsters he made suffer screamed in his head-!

Something nudged him in the chest.

Kioku started crying as the voices got louder and louder, but that didn't stop him from looking at what was on his chest.

A little Duel Spirit: Pixiel, the only Monster which survived the Tower with him.

"Pixiel... I'm sorry..." he sobbed. "In the end... I wasn't able to win..."

Pixiel said nothing as she continued to hug Kioku, the youth crying silently, mourning the names of his dead family. He cried, cried, and cried. Pixiel even gazed at the clock on the wall, seeing this was going on for almost an hour.

The poor kid was letting everything out, she thought sadly.

Kioku, slowly but surely, started to calm down until he stopped crying. Pixiel looked him in the eyes: the fear still lingered in those dual-colored eyes, but he was able to escape from the panic attack.

"I need a moment..."

Pixiel let go of Kioku as he spoke, standing up from the bed and walking to the bathroom. Kioku turned the tap on and placed his head under the ice-cold water for three seconds.

This is what humans do to calm down, Pixiel realized. It was an act to calm down someone's nerves or to fully wake up after sleep.

Kioku turned the tap off, dried his face, exited the bathroom, and sat back down on the bed.

Silence came, neither one saying or doing anything.

"You...can't talk, do you?" Kioku finally spoke up.

Pixiel shook her head. She didn't have a voice program inside her algorithm.

"I can't go back to sleep..." Kioku exhaled. "Better do something creative instead of nothing. I'll give you a voice program."

The Duel Spirit nodded and Kioku went to work. He sat down in front of his computer, opening Pixiel's algorithm and implanted a voice program into her.

"Say something."

[Hey.]

It worked! Pixiel was able to speak using the same voice as Lees... had.

"I..." Kioku shifted his eyes back to the screen. "I'm going to change the sound. Not like it's bad, but..."

[I know.] Pixiel interrupted her user, seeing his difficulty with finishing his words. [It reminds you off Lees who's... I understand, change my voice.]

Kioku nodded and returned to work.

[Where did you learn this much about programs and hacking?] Pixiel asked.

Truth be told, she was intrigued by this for a long time. Learning so many complicated things, for the age of a teen, was amazing. Not even Pixiel's ex-user, Ema Bessho, was this good.

"At the orphanage where I grew up... when computers were first installed," Kioku explained. "I was always in the lab. The technician who worked there took sympathy on me, and he taught me how to create programs and such. I started watching videos and always played around with programs until I got a good hang on it. That's when I accidentally found out what hacking is. I just stumbled on an article on how hacking is a bad and I... couldn't help myself: I hacked into Den City's bank."

[You what?]

"It wasn't easy," Kioku waved a hand, still staring at the screen. "But I managed to enter into their system. Obviously, I was just a kid back then, maybe 12, and I didn't fully understand money, so I didn't do anything. I didn't take their money if that's what you're thinking about. I just... hacked in and left."

Before Pixiel could ask something else, Kioku turned to her.

"Done. Try it now."

[THAT'S-] a loud, deep voice resonated in the room as Pixiel spoke.

"O-Oops!" Kioku let out a sly smile, the first one after he woke up. He tipped something on the computer before saying, "Okay. Try it now."

[I wanted to say... that's amazing.] Pixiel now spoke with a cute and girlish voice.

"That voice suits you." Kioku commented.

[Thank you.] she said. [You are really sweet, Kioku.]

"I know."

Pixiel gave her user an annoyed face, making him laugh.

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself there." Kioku chuckled. "But, thanks. I'm happy... to know I'm not alone yet."

Pixiel's smile vanished. [Are they... really gone?] she asked.

Kioku gave a nod. "I checked my Duel Disk, but the cards were gone. I also found out the multiple programs that made up the Creepers are gone. It seems the Tower also deletes every file that contains similar codes to the ones it formerly deletes..."

Pixiel said something.

"You must miss him... Protron." Kioku whispered. "I do too..."

[It's alright.] Pixiel sighed. [What's done it's done. We can't change the past...]

"Yeah..." Kioku clenched his fists. "It would be nice to have such an ability... it really would. Why... why is life so unfair, Pixiel?"

The Duel Spirit saw the youth's expression: a hurt puppy, lost in the big and cruel world, not finding its owner. To think the hacker could put up such a face out of pure honestly... was something that caused Pixiel's heart to crumble.

"No matter how many years pass... I will never forget that incident... those dreams will never leave me alone... I had to..." he sobbed. "I had to lose my family... how many times!? Three!? I should I know! My memories were erased! I... don't even know who I am anymore..."

[Would you like to change the past? Stop Dr. Kogami before the incident could occur?]

"Of course..." Kioku cried again.

[You would stop yourself from meeting Protron?]

Kioku looked at her in confusion. "E-Eh?"

[Creeper Spinete-X, Recepier-V, Axout-C, Gliater, Dendrache, Creeper Shield, Creeper Lance, Creeper Crown, Indigo Eclipse, Quaropsis, Imbuk, Crimson Sky, Blooming Flame, Dusking Heights, Lees, Hex Welchia, Hex Gardnium, Protokid, Cryptorm, Fanatic Nightingale, Protron, me, everyone you met in LINK VRAINS and IRW,] PIxiel listed down. [If the incident wouldn't have occurred... all of them... you wouldn't have met them.]

[Kioku, I know the incident messed you up. Bad.] Pixiel said. [Protron always talked to me about it. He always cried about it. But... you have to admit, the Lost Incident is what made you be the Kioku I have in front of me. It's what made you meet all the Monsters you consider a family and all the people you see as friends. Even enemies and rivals! That incident... helped you, in a way.]

"Pixiel... I..."

[Think about it. Do you really want to change everything...? Is it worth it at this point?]

"Wow..." Kioku breathed out, wiping his tears away. "I never would've seen this coming... you really know how to hit people with your words..."

[I know.] she chimed.

"Using my line?" Kioku laughed softly. "Damn, I never thought about it... you're... right. The incident... it did help me. It made me become Ketsueki Kioku and Bloody Talker. It's what made me find my family."

 _Ba-Dum_

[Kioku? Are you alright?] Pixiel suddenly asked. [You look...pale.]

"Did...did you hear it?" the youth placed a hand over his chest.

 _Ba-Dum_

[What? I didn't hear anything?]

"A heartbeat..." he muttered. "And it's very loud...louder than any Monster's I ever heard before."

[Um... I don't know about a heartbeat... but something is glowing in your drawer...]

As Kioku gazed at the direction Pixiel was pointing, he has indeed a faint light emitting from his desk's drawer. As he investigated...

[What type of card is that?] Pixiel asked as Kioku extracted the glowing object, a card. [It's totally black...]

"An anonymous person sent it to me through a letter, years ago," Kioku explained. "However, this is the first time it actually... _did_ something."

[Try using your scanner.] Pixiel suggested. [Maybe that will help?]

Kioku shrugged, putting the card inside the scanner. He already did this one time but in vain. Maybe the card needs to glow to obtain data on it...? Kioku didn't know, however, the moment he inserted the card into the scanner, his computer's screen started glowing as well.

[Something's happening to the screen!] Pixiel shouted. [Something is _coming out_ of it!]

True to her words, a being enveloped by light started emerging from the screen. As it fully came into the view, its body stopped glowing, revealing a small anthropomorphic dragon covered in black scales with a vanilla underbelly, purple eyes, long, wild hair, two miniature wings and horns, and wearing dark-grey shoulder and knee plates.

"I am Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez!" It declared with a deep bow.

[...KIOKU! CALL THE POLICE! DO SOMETHING!] Pixiel shouted.

"Po...lice...?" The being tilted his head. "POLICE!? What have I done to be reported to the civil force of a national or local government!?"

"It's...It's...IT'S SO KAWAII!"

Kioku grabbed the small dragon by his cheeks, pulling and twisting them around. He even caressed his hair and scales, hugging him.

"Oh my God, it's so kawaii!" Kioku laughed. "He's adorable! His eyes are beautiful! His scales are so smooth! His hair is so soft toooo!"

"W-What is the meaning of this!?" Grangadez breathed out, his face being mashed into Kioku's chest. "Let go of me! I am a deity of order and darkness, not a hugging doll!"

"The fact he's denying it makes him even cuter!" Kioku hugged him harder.

"Can't...breathe...!"

[That's it Kioku! Hug him to death!] Pixiel found herself shout, hoping the new arrived would be killed before he could kill them.

"I want to keep him!" Kioku said. "Hey, hey, what's your name again!?"

"Gran...gadez..." he wheezed out, finally free of hugs.

[Kioku, are you sane!?] Pixiel exclaimed. [This thing just came out of your computer! What if it wants to attack us!]

"That's not my intent," Grangadez said, recovered from the hugs. "I came because Master Kioku has finally accepted his harsh past. His father would be truly proud of him."

"My father?" Kioku blinked.

"Of course." Grangadez nodded and took notice of Kioku's confused stare. "You...do know him, right? Ketsueki Kyoya, yes?"

"My memories were erased...during the incident," Kioku explained. "I don't know anything before it."

"W-What!?" Grangadez's eyes widen. "But that's-! Does Kyoya, your father, know of this!?"

"He..." Kioku frowned. "He was killed before the incident started... sorry..."

"Killed...!" Grangadez gasped. "No... that's why he was in such a hurry... that's why he seemed scarred... the pieces of the puzzle are connecting..."

[Puzzle?]

Grangadez sighed as he turned serious.

"Allow me to explain everything. I am Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez, a Duel Monster specially created by Kioku's father, Kyoya, who was a card designer. He decided to create a new type of Monster, the Overdrive Monsters. Look at my card to understand better."

On cue, Grangadez's card ejected from the scanner. As Kioku and Pixiel looked at it, they saw a Duel Monsters card with card frame colored gold with a zigzag pattern, blood-red colored stars on the top-right side, and a Textbox is colored pitch-black. As they read what type of Monster Card it was...

"Overdrive...Monster...?" Kioku wondered aloud. "I never saw anything like it..."

"I am the only Overdrive Monster that exists." Grangadez continued. "Kyoya-san not only created my card form, but he also gave me a special algorithm which allows me to cross between the Internet and Real World like you saw me appear from your computer. He also gave me a mission: awaken my true powers to Kioku and him alone when he finally accepts his past. It seems Kyoya-san knew the Lost Incident would occur ahead of time and that he will be killed, so he designed me with hurry. After he finished, he sealed me away into that black card you had."

"But...I didn't have that card with me all along." Kioku told. "Somebody sent it to me."

"My sealed form was hidden inside your previous house." Grangadez said. "You didn't go and picked me up from there?"

"No, somebody sent me you through a letter." Kioku admitted.

[Somebody...is working behind the scenes.] Pixiel spoke up. [They're pulling the strings and we didn't even know about it... Grangadez, do you know somebody outside Kyoya-san who know about you and could've sent Kioku your card after the incident?]

"Kyoya-san never publicized his creations," Grangadez explained. "Outside of himself, nobody else knew about me."

The two Duel Monsters turned to look at their user, who seemed deep in thoughts.

"I see..." Kioku smiled. "My father hid you before he was killed, but somebody found you in my previous house and they sent me you. Whoever they are... they did it with a reason. However, I don't know that reason, but I do three things."

Kioku raised one finger. "One: if they were foolish enough to send me you, they shouldn't mind if I use you. A never seen Monster Card and type... Overdrive Monster, I can't wait to use you in a Duel! Too bad LINK VRAINS are off at the moment, so I'll have to wait."

"Two," a second finger was raised. "If my father really created you... he knew I'm going to need the Overdrive Monsters to beat whatever enemy I'll be facing in the future. I'm going to honor his death by using you, Grangadez!"

"And finally, three!" Kioku hugged the Duel Monster again. "You're so damn cute, I can't help myself but keep you!"

"That's good... I guess...?"

[Kioku, think about it,] Pixiel spoke up. [What if this is exactly what the enemy wants us to do? What if Grangadez _is_ our enemy?]

"Discard that thought this instant." Grangadez seemed serious. "I will never bring myself to harm Master Kioku. Kyoya-san gave me a second mission: protect his son once I'm unsealed. I will _never_ hurt Kioku."

"Also, if he would be our enemy, he could've killed us from the moment he came out of my computer," Kioku pointed out. "Pixiel, it's okay. We can believe Grangadez."

[Geez!] Pixiel sighed in exasperation. [You're just like Protron! Once you set your point of view on something, there's no damn way to change it!]

She suddenly giggled.

[But... I like this about you. A strong Duelist needs to have conviction. Also, you are my Master too. Whatever path you choose to take, I have to take the same. So Grangadez, welcome in our team.]

"I can't wait to show you to Yusaku and the others!" Kioku laughed in excitement.

"Yusaku? Your friends?" Grangadez asked.

"Yeah-p!" the youth nodded. "Hey, Grangadez, can you explain to me how Overdrive Monsters work!?"

"Of course." he nodded. "I have everything inside my memory."

"Cool! Let's open your algorithm on the computer."

"You can't do that. Kyoya-san also designed me with a special program which blocks everyone and everything from accessing my data."

"Whoa, my father was really smart then!"

"Yeah... yeah, he was. Hey, could you stop hugging me already!?"

Pixiel smiled as she watched the two get lost in their conversation. She felt content now. Grangadez, from the moment he appeared, Kioku never stopped being happy.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

Grangadez is Kioku's ticket out of the sadness inside his heart.

* * *

 **This chapter was really emotional for Kioku as you all saw. He had a nightmare, Pixiel was the only there to help him, he cried for almost an hour, Grangadez appeared and he smiled, forgetting about his problems.**

 **We also find out Kioku's father, Ketsueki Kyoya, was a card designer who created a special Monster just for his son, Grangadez, an Overdrive Monster! (See what I did there? The fic's title is Overdrive for a reason.)**

 **Since Grangadez is the only Overdrive Monster out there, who's algorithm can't be accessed therefore it can't be even copied, it's not like every character in this fic will start spamming Overdrive Monsters. This new type of Monster Card (which I invented myself with some of my friends' help) is Kioku's and his alone.**

 **Now, man, Season 2 is getting interesting!**

 **From everything that happened in episode 59, the trailer was the best! We'll get to see HANOI RETURN! OMG YES!**

 **(Kioku currently speaking): Hello guys, just wanted to say one thing. BOHMAN CHEATED! The guy used a Skill during a Master Duel! Did you all see it!? He cheated! (or maybe all of us could just use their Skill during Master Duels but we never knew...)**

 **When the two doors in the trailer opened and it revealed the Hanoi gang (except Baira) I was like "Now that's a good group photo! WHY IS BAIRA MISSING FROM THAT PICTURE!?"**

 **Anyway, can't see what Ryoken and the others will do to get Baira out of jail. Remember, they were in the real world, which means if they look at Spectre (whose real-life form is EXACTLY the same as his VR form) they can easily recognize him... or Faust for that matter. Ryoken and Genome are the only ones with different VR forms (I mean, Genome's hair is the only thing different thing about its avatar, but Yusaku can go unnoticed by changing his hair color, then I believe Genome can as well).**

 **OR!**

 **Maybe Ryoken can pay the prison in letting Baira free...?**

 **Or will there be IRW action with Hanoi doing a prison break!?**

 **Whatever it will be, I can't wait!**

 **Also, did anyone see episode 60 spoilers!? GHOST GIRL (my gal is back!) vs BRAVE MAX!?**

 **NANI!?**

 **I sure hope the writers will give Brave Max a new deck to hold his ground against Ema because if he gets the same opening hand he got in his first Duel... well, let's just say Ema will make this Duel 'quick'.**

 **That being said, here's what Overdrive Monsters are all about! If you have any questions, ask them in the reviews or PM me if you want a quick answer.**

 _ **Overdrive Monsters!**_

 **An Overdrive Summon is the act of Special Summoning an Overdrive Monster from the Extra Deck. (Duh!)**

 **An Overdrive Monster is a type of Monster Card. The color of their card frame is gold with a zigzag pattern, blood-red colored stars on the top-right side, and their Textbox is colored pitch-black. These cards are placed in the Extra Deck.**

 **Like other Extra Deck monsters, Overdrive Monsters cannot exist in either the hand or the Main Deck (even with card effects). If an Overdrive Monster would be moved to the hand or Main Deck, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If a card like "Transmigration Break" or "Degenerate Circuit" is applying, the Overdrive Monster would be banished rather than returning to the Extra Deck.**

 **Overdrive Monsters, unlike other monsters, also require Spell/Trap Cards as materials. They do not posses Levels, Ranks, nor Link Markers, but Grades, so unless a card specifically states "Grade", then the Overdrive Monster isn't affected by that effect.**

 **With the arrival of Overdrive Monsters, a new Card Zone is introduced: Charge Zone. After an Overdrive Monster is Overdrive Summoned, the materials used for its summon are sent to the Charge Zone. This new Zone is like Overlay Units for Xyz Monsters. Overdrive Monsters use the cards in the Charge Zone to activate their effect (if required).**

 _ **Overdrive Summon!**_

 **During their Main Phase, if possible, the turn player can Overdrive Summon an Overdrive Monster from their Extra Deck by sending face-up materials they control to the Charge Zone as Overdrive Materials.**

 **However, the combined Levels, Ranks, Link Markers, Grades, Spells, and Traps used as Overdrive Materials must equal or exceed the Grade of the Overdrive Monster wished to summon. (Spell and Trap Cards are treated as Grade 1 cards, while Link Monsters are treated as Grade 1 monsters for each Link Marker they posses.)**

 **After that, the Overdrive Monster is Summoned in either an Extra Monster Zone ora Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster on the field points to, in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position.**

* * *

Important Note:

Overdrive Summon and Overdrive Monsters are NOT out for sale. In case you want to use a new Summoning Method or something, feel free to PM and maybe I can help you create something new to use.


	17. Extra Turn 2

**I'm finally back from my break! Man, it feels sooooo good to be writing again on my laptop, you guys can't imagine.**

 **Enough of me!**

 **I have some VERY IMPORTANT things to discuss with you guys. I'm kinda glad I had this little break because it helped me gather and clear my thoughts about where this story will progress once Season 2 starts. I have 2 things to say:**

 **1\. A new fan-made deck idea crossed my mind and I decided to make a new OC that joins Hanoi! This OC will be a sister of one of the kids from the canon to boot! The reasons why she joins Hanoi, her past, and so on will be explained during her debut chapter which will be after the Extra Turns end.**

 **2\. I watched a lot of old Yu-Gi-Oh episodes on Crunchyroll during my break as inspiration for new Monsters and such, and I ran into The Dark Side of Dimensions film. There, I started thinking... I really liked what Arc-V did with bringing back characters from old series, so what if I do the same for one character? I know, I know, the idea isn't original at all, but I can't help myself but like this idea and I want to add it to my story. I have some ideas for stories with all YGO series, except the first ever series.**

 **Therefore, I chose one character from the said series that I want to add and I REALLY want to know what you guys think about this idea (do you like it? Is it good? Stupid? Should I even bother with it?). This new character would be a big bonus or me because I already decided what role they're going to play in my story.**

 **The lucky fellow is... drum roll, please...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **None other than Seto Kaiba! Don't judge me, OK? I like the guy and he's the one with the most roles I could come up with. Anyway, tell me what you guys think.**

 **Now, let's answer your reviews!**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- To be honest, I didn't even notice that until you pointed it out... well, I really like 'Grade' and I don't want to change it now.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Hanoi will get to meet Grangadez in the next Extra Turn, to be honest. Kioku's question about Ryoken and how is he related to his dad will also appear in the next chapter. I myself can't wait to write it! The idea with the game is amazing and I'm totally going to do a chapter like that, however, I want to do it with the entire main cast so I don't know when I'll do it.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Kioku will say Kawaii to Linkuriboh and I'll think about a new version of it for Kioku. About Ryoken's beauty freezing people on spot... I don't know yet. I'll see when I write the chapters.**

 **In response to** _ **Nirvash Neo**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I already have one ready and will come soon.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- That's the thing I thought the first while listening to it.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- While I was away the exact same idea crossed my mind! I'mtotaly going to do an Extra Turn like that. I like the description you made and thanks for it!**

* * *

 **Extra Turn 2:**

 **Acceptance**

* * *

"Kioku? Why...do you have a stuffed toy in your rucksack?"

Was Yusaku's utterly confused question as he stared at Kioku, who had a small anthropomorphic dragon, covered in black scales with a vanilla underbelly, purple eyes, long, wild hair, two miniature wings and horns, and wearing dark-grey shoulder and knee plates, stuffed toy in his rucksack.

Yusaku couldn't help but stare. It looked as if it was real! Wherever Kioku bought it, they made some good toys there.

"He's my new friend!" Kioku beamed, pushing the toy in front of his face. "His name is Grangadez! Say hi."

"Um, hi?" Yusaku said.

However, Yusaku never expected Kioku was addressing his _toy_. Its eyes actually _moved_ , staring at the blue-haired teen and it _talked_.

"You better treat Master Kioku well, human."

Yusaku literally jumped up from his seat, falling to the ground, staring in shock at the so-thought toy. The youth earned some confused glances from the passersby, who quickly lost interest and returned back to what they were previously doing.

"Yusaku, you alright?" Shoichi asked from inside the van, so busy with frying some hotdogs he didn't notice why Yusaku jumped.

"Y-Yes..." he nodded. Yusaku placed his seat back up and sat down, his eyes never leaving the toy... the _thing_.

"Gran-chan, be more positive when saying that." Kioku told him.

If Yusaku wasn't concentrating hard, he would've missed the faint nod of the so-called Grangadez.

"And Yusaku, what was that all about?" Kioku turned his attention to the other teen. "Gran-chan isn't so scary to make you jump."

"You could've said it's a living being." Yusaku said in a low tone. "What...is it?"

"It's a Duel Monster, created by very own father before he passed," Kioku explained, extracting a card from his rucksack and handing to him. "This is Gran-chan's card."

"An...Overdrive Monster?" Yusaku's eyes narrowed at the card. "Is it one of a kind? I never heard of such a thing before..."

"It is." Kioku nodded and put the card away. "Amazing, isn't it! Imagine everyone's faces if I would summon it in LINK VRAINS! It would be hilarious!"

"I would call it shocking..." Yusaku sweatdropped. "Anyway, how come a Duel Monster is in the real world? I thought they only existed in the network."

"Gran-chan has a special ability that lets him cross between the IRW and the network." Kioku told. "My father implanted this program into Gran-chan's algorithm, although, I can't access it no matter what I do."

"That's...fascinating..." Yusaku muttered. "Your father must have been a talented hacker and programmer."

"Who knows." Kioku shrugged and smiled. "Anywho, this isn't why I called you here today. Can you help me decipher the codes of these Monsters I found in the sewers?"

The long-haired youth tossed Yusaku a USB flash drive, who caught it and nodded.

"Of course." Yusaku nodded. "I have nothing better to do anyway. It's Saturday, so I can worry about homework tomorrow."

"Agreed." Kioku chuckled.

The two Duelists took out their laptops and started working, disconnecting themselves from the world around them. Grangadez noted something on Kioku's face at that moment.

Happiness.

Although Kioku wasn't smiling, laughing, or anything of sorts, the Duel Monster could feel its Master's happiness of working with somebody, a friend even, to rebuild his family.

Grangadez smiled, being happy as well. " _Kyoya-san... if only you would be here to see this. You would be so proud of your son. But rest at ease, for I, Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez, will watch over your son. I swear on my life... I'll guard over Kioku._ "

Hours passed, the two Duelists not even noticing the sun starting to set, not until they raise their gazes from the screens and look at the now orange sky.

"That was tiring..." Kioku stretched out his arms.

"At least-" Yusaku yawned. "We managed to decipher all of them, right?"

"Yep!" Kioku chuckled. "Thanks for the big help, Yusaku-chan."

"No need to thank me, but..." Yusaku frowned. "The last Monster I deciphered was..."

The blue-haired youth turned his laptop around, letting Kioku see what was on the screen.

"Pro...tron..." Kioku's eyes widen. "A second one..."

"That's good, no?" Yusaku asked. "I mean, you can have Protron back and-"

"I don't need a fake to replace the original." Kioku sternly cut him off. "What's good in having this fake Protron in my family if whenever I look at it I will be reminded of the original's...death...? Unless it's the real Protron, the one which helped me during the incident... I don't... need it."

"Kioku..." Yusaku whispered, seeing the sudden change in his friend's mood. "I understand. Sorry if I upset you."

"No... it's alright." Kioku waved his hand. "That's just how I feel. You can have it."

"Got it." Yusaku nodded.

"Oi, oi, what's up with this sudden tension?" the voice of Shoichi chimed as he walked up to their table. "Lighten up! You did great today!"

"You have a point." Kioku finally smiled. "Shoichi-kun, can I ask a favor?"

"Eh? Of course!"

"Could I have one of your hotdogs, please?" Kioku asked. "Since the last time I ate one, I can't get enough! They're amazing!"

"One hotdog coming right up!" Shoichi laughed. "Yusaku, do you want something too?"

"Some french fries will do."

"Gotcha!" Shoichi grinned and returned to his van.

"Here's your USB." Yusaku said, handing over the said object. "Everything I deciphered is on it."

Kioku took hold of the USB and stared at it, deep in thought. He eventually grinned and started doing something with the USB and his laptop.

"What's wrong?" Yusaku raised a confused eyebrow.

"As a thank you for helping me..." Kioku explained as he gave the USB back. "Here's a Monster you can add to your deck."

"I didn't help you so I can get a free card." Yusaku pointed out.

"I know that." Kioku said. "But I insist."

Trying to argue with a straightforward person as Kioku would be useless, Yusaku figured. So he took the device, plugged it into his laptop, and looked at his new Monster.

"A Ritual Monster?" Yusaku's eyes slightly widen. "Cyberse Magician... Kioku, are you sure?"

"Of course, dummy." Kioku laughed. "Among the data I deciphered, there was a second Ritual Monster anyways. You can have this one, I think it suits you. I'll send you a copy of Cybenet Ritual via email tonight. You do know how to Ritual Summon, right?"

"I do." Yusaku confirmed. "If I need any help, there are several tutorial videos on the internet or I can contact you."

"Master Kioku, it's getting late." Grangadez spoke up.

"Yeah." Kioku agreed. "I'll wait for Shoichi-kun to finish my hotdog and I'll go."

Minutes later, Shoichi returned with the said food and Kioku stood up to leave.

"Hey, Kioku, take this." the van-owner told, tossing the hacker a USB key.

"What's on it?" Kioku asked, eyeing the device between his fingers.

"It's latest D-Board model," Shoichi explained. "I bought Yusaku one, and I figured I'll get you one as well. I copied the algorithm of Yusaku's D-Board onto that key, so feel free to change it to your liking."

"Whoa, thanks!" Kioku beamed.

"Consider it a thank you for being Yusaku's friend!" Shoichi said, earning a stare from Yusaku.

"I see. I'll be going now. Bye everyone, even you, Ai!" Kioku stopped in his tracks. "Oh, yeah... Ai's... gone. I was wondering why everything was so quiet. You don't miss him?"

"Not much." Yusaku sighed. "It's just strange that he isn't here, after all the time I had to carry him with me."

"When a friend departs, you do miss them." Kioku said with a wave of his hand. "See you another time!"

"Ai and I friends..." Yusaku muttered, staring at Kioku who was walking away. "Who knows..."

Shoichi smiled at him.

* * *

 **This Extra Turn was about Kioku and Yusaku (and a little with Shoichi) where our OC obtains his new deck and D-Board, and rejects a fresh Protron, giving it and the Ritual Monster, Cyberse Magician (with Cybenet Ritual), to Yusaku who uses these in Season 2.**

 **Now that I mention Season 2...**

 **Hanoi walking away from an explosion without even looking back - OMG episode 59 was amazing!**

 **It's true that the episode where Hanoi returns was a recap, but I was very satisfied with it. Hanoi actually saved Baira through a prison break! That means even the police in the IRW are after them now.**

 **Can't wait to see Ghost Girl back in action in the next episode!**

 **Anyway, that's all for today, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	18. Extra Turn 3

**Hello readers and welcome back!**

 **Now, before we start, I wanted to quickly point out that I made up my mind and I will use Kaiba because of reasons. ALSO! Some of you guys asked how will Kaiba react when he's sent into this season of Yu-Gi-Oh...**

 **The Kaiba I'm going to add into the story won't be a Kaiba from the past, another universe, or any of these. He will be like Jack Atlas from the Arc-V season, a similar to but yet different Kaiba from the original. Kaiba won't go to the future or anything.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Cybenet Fusion and Cyberse Clock Dragon will be obtained by Yusaku himself, Kioku won't have them before he does.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- As I said up above, Kaiba won't time-travel or anything of sorts.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, I will create a Blue-Eyes Link Monster for Kaiba to use. And I do like the idea of the triangle Duel, but I guess we'll have to wait for it until my season 2 is over.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The reason why Mizumi (the name I choose for the new OC) will enter Hanoi is going to be explained. About Kaiba, read the things I wrote up above.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I will use** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s idea, no doubt!**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Of course Kioku will be excited! His reaction will appear, don't worry.**

 **[This Extra Turn was actually an idea suggested by** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **which I didn't notice but until I finished writing it. Thanks again,** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **!]**

* * *

 **Extra Turn 3:**

 **Friends?**

* * *

"How long is this line?"

Kioku asked himself in shock as he stared at the line of people before the entrance to Den Splash, Den City's infamous water park. Although the park had a very small size compared to other water parks in the world, it had its fair amount of amazing water slides and pools, along with a buffet that earned 4 stars.

"You should go before it gets even longer." Grangadez pointed out from his rucksack around his back.

Kioku nodded with a groan and started walking. He took out his phone, checking today's temperature. He already knew it was hot. _Very_ hot. Maybe 30 degrees or something.

As he watched his phone, Kioku doesn't notice a young man in front of him, colliding with him. The surprise caused Kioku to drop his phone, his mind screaming as the device moved closer and closer to the floor!

A hand swiftly caught his phone, prompting Kioku to sigh. Good thing this person had reflexes...

"Thank you! I wasn't watching where I was going-"

Dual colored eyes met ocean-blue.

"Ryoken?"

"Kioku?"

The two males said in unison, eyes wide in shock. Kioku couldn't believe it: Ryoken, aka Revolver, was right in front of him standing in line to enter Den Splash! What type of coincidence is this!?

"Ah! Kioku is that you!?"

The voice of somebody else exclaimed. A male about Kioku's age walked out from behind Ryoken. He was fair-skinned with gray hair, the strands that fell over his face were tied back in a little ponytail, and wore a green T-shirt and khaki pants. Kioku looked the youth in his eyes, seeing light blue. However, they had something else.

Something which only one person Kioku has ever encountered had: joy in toying with others and eternal royalty for _Revolver_.

"Spectre..."

"My, my, how keen." Spectre grinned. "I never would've expected to see _you_ here."

"That could be my line as well," Kioku said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime if the villains get a day off?" Spectre chuckled. "We're here to have some fun! You should try it too."

"You can calm down, Kioku." Ryoken spoke up. "We aren't here to cause any havoc."

Kioku made an 'o' shape with his mouth. It seems they were here to have some fun... It was understandable, after all, Kioku was here for the same reason.

It was strange to stand next to the members of a group who almost destroyed the entire network and could've killed people as if nothing happened.

"You seem troubled." Spectre chimed. "Do you want to fight us even in the real world, Kioku?"

"No. I guess..." Kioku shrugged. "It's just strange."

"That's intelligible." Ryoken said. "But only for today, we can enjoy ourselves, right? Together?"

Kioku looked to the side, avoiding Ryoken's stare.

"Y-Yeah."

"It's almost like a reunion." Spectre laughed, placing hands on Ryoken and Kioku's shoulders. "Three kids that were involved in a tragic incident during childhood, now together, they stand in line to enter a water park. It sounds comedic, even."

Kioku chuckled. "It kinda does..."

"Ryoken!"

The white-haired youth heard somebody say his name from behind, making him smile.

"You arrived, Kyoko." Ryoken said, turning to see the newly arrived female, three males walking with her. "Aso, Genome, Akimoto, you too."

Kyoko removed her sunglasses and smiled at Ryoken. She was wearing her swimsuit, a camisole on top. Behind her, Aso was holding his and Kyoko's bags, wearing a brown T-shirt with pants that arrived at his knees.

Genome was just behind him, wearing a green, sleeveless shirt with jeans and a rucksack on his back. Akimoto was a young man with short, blond hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and wearing only pants that arrived at his knees. He was carrying a knapsack.

"I'll leave you guys be." Kioku said. "You probably want to spend time together-"

"Don't be so bashful, Kioku." Spectre cut him off. "We won't mind a newcomer. You should introduce yourself, instead of running away."

Kioku shot him a glare. "I know manners..." he turned to the four and lowered his head a little. "Hi. My name is Kioku. Ketsueki Kioku."

"I'm Genome."

"My name is Aso."

"Akimoto is my name."

"Kyoko, happy to meet you."

"My pleasure as well." Kioku smiled at the four.

"However, who are you?" Genome rubbed his chin. "As far as I know, Ryoken-san doesn't have any contacts with people outside of us. Are you a Duelist?"

"Yes." Kioku nodded. "I think you know me very well. Revolver and Spectre know my true identity, so I guess keeping it a secret is useless."

"Revolver..." Akimoto became shocked. "Are you actually _him_...!?"

Kioku grinned like he usually does. "Correct. Who are you four?"

"If you are really _him_ , then I can't waste this chance!" Genome squealed in a low tone as he searched for something in his rucksack. He quickly frowned. "Damn it... I forgot the syringes back home... now I can't get a sample of his DNA...!"

"I guess you are the doctor with the same name as yours." Kioku shrugged.

"Andal." Akimoto said. "It's amazing to meet you in person, BT."

"BT?" Kioku tilted his head to the side.

"A codename." Akimoto smiled. "BT stays for Bloody Talker, yes? We all have codenames: AL, DG, FT, BA, SE, RR."

"Oh, I see." Kioku nodded. He turned to Kyoko and Aso. "I guess you two are FT and BA?"

"Faust and Baira." Aso told. "Yes, those are us."

"Cool!"

Silence fell on the group, a tension growing in the air. Bloody Talker, Hanoi's infamous enemy, was standing right beside them like a friend...

While they talked, the group arrived halfway the line of people. As Kioku returned to check the temperature on his phone, Genome silently moved closer to him, his fingers twitching.

" _Luckily for me, the hair roots contain DNA!_ " He thought with a grin. " _All I need to do is get one strand of his hair and bingo! I got Bloody Talker's DNA!_ "

As his fingers were millimeters away from Kioku's hair, Genome noticed Grangadez in the teen's rucksack.

" _A toy?_ " Genome raised an eyebrow as he moved his head closer to Grangadez, staring at his eyes. " _I never thought Bloody Talker was the type of person to keep-_ "

Grangadez bared its sharp teeth at Genome's face, causing the scientist's body to freeze. Genome slowly straightened his back, taking two steps from Kioku and the being in his rucksack.

"Genome, everything OK?" Akimoto asked, somehow not noticing Grangadez's action. "You seem pale."

"No, no. E-Everything OK..." Genome almost shrieked, only looking ahead. "It must be the sun getting to my head. I... I better put my hat on, yes."

Akimoto raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Genome was hard to understand sometimes. Unknown to the two of them, Kioku was trying really hard not to laugh.

As the group was nearing the cash desk, Ryoken addressed Kioku.

"You brought a blanket with you?"

The teen in question nodded.

"Good. In that case, we'll go to the park's east area where there's grass. We'll camp down there so we won't need sunbeds."

"Sounds good to me." Kioku shrugged. "By the way, Ryoken, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"I only saw your father once..." Kioku explained. "But... Uh... I fail to see the resemblance between you and him. I mean, except the eyebrows, nothing else is really similar..."

"You're not the first to point that my father and I are different." Ryoken said. "I took the most of my traits from my mother."

"Is she... you know..."

"Yes. She died when she gave birth to me." Ryoken looked at the ground. "I sometimes wonder... what would've happened if she was still here..."

"Ryoken-sama, we arrived." Spectre said.

The silver-haired youth nodded as their group arrived at the cash desk. After paying the entrance for the entire day, the seven finally entered the water park and went to its east area.

The east area had a good visual over the entire Den Splash and had tall trees behind it, casting vast shadows over the grassy area. Everyone went to put their swimsuits and settled on their blankets.

"Scars Left by the Star Relic?" Spectre commented, staring at Kioku's blanket that pictured the said Field Spell Card.

"It was on sale, okay." Kioku muttered with a little blush. "I didn't bring a lot of money with me then... It was this or a blanket with Playmaker riding his D-Board. Look who's talking, mister Sacred Peak of Shinra blanket."

Spectre blushed a little too. "Okay, I admit my own blanket was on sale as well. But! Mine has a much better artwork."

"You two are just jealous," Ryoken spoke up. "That _my_ blanket is the best, that is."

"Excuse us?" the two said in unison, watching Ryoken lay down a blanket with Revolver riding on his D-Board, Topologic Bomber Dragon behind him, during LINK VRAINS's Hell-ish transformation.

"That's just egocentric!" Kioku said.

"Say what you want, but a fact is a fact." Ryoken smugly told.

"Ryoken-sama, you left the price ticket on the blanket." Spectre pointed out with a grin. "And it says it was on sale at a price of fourteen yen. Did you buy that to intentionally embarrass us? My, I never would've thought."

Ryoken faked a cough and turned around. "Anyway," he said. "I'm going to try out the slides."

"Oh, I want to try them out too!" Kioku chuckled as he stood up.

"Me too." Spectre chimed in as they walked away.

The first water slide the three tried out was a tall one, probably 25 meters tall, where they had to sit into an oval, inflatable raft that could carry in total six people. Once sat in a triangle pattern, a lifeguard nudged them ahead, and off they went. They passed through little tunnels, several curves, and picked up speed.

As they arrived at the bottom, Spectre realized he was in the worst position inside the raft. Ryoken and Kioku both had their backs to the pool they're going to end in, but Spectre was staring directly at it. Because of their speed, water came crashing into his face, causing him to make an annoyed expression once they arrived at the bottom.

"That was rich!" Kioku choked on his own words from laughter, pointing at the grey-haired youth. "That was amazing!"

"Maybe we should go again?" Ryoken suggested with a smile.

"There are many more slides here." Spectre fumed. "Let's check another one."

The next water slide was much smaller than the previous one and it was designed so when you arrive at the slide's end, it would rocket you into the air and you'd land in a wide pool.

As Spectre and Ryoken each had their go, Kioku came next. However, as he splashed into the pool, the swim trunks he was wearing were flung upwards, prompting him to grunt in annoyance as he readjusted them.

"Come on, Kioku, what's with the holdup?" Spectre asked in a teasing tone, earning a glare from the male in question.

"Let's go to that one!" Ryoken pointed at another water slide.

The next slide was much simple than the previous ones. It was 40 meters tall speed slide. Nothing happened in this one to annoy Spectre or Kioku, much to their relief.

"Where are Kyoko-san and the others?" Kioku asked as they returned to their spot.

They only took three slides, but the lines to each one were fairly long, so they decided to take a little break. It was past noon anyway and they felt hungry.

"While on the last ride, I saw them walking towards the water slide we took first," Spectre explained. "We're going to wait for them and then go eat?"

"Yes." Ryoken nodded. "Is that OK, Kioku?"

"Of course."

However, that meant spending more time in silence with them. So he decided to talk to them instead of staring at his phone.

"So, um... Spectre... how's your mother? The Duel Monster one."

Because the real one is dead, Kioku thought but not said.

Spectre nodded. "Good. How are you, Kioku? I know the Tower deleted your family."

"Playmaker helped me decipher the Monsters I stole from Hanoi at the sewers." Kioku said, eyeing a glance from Grangadez in his rucksack next to him. "I'm okay now. I have a family again."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you had to suffer. Again." Ryoken spoke up.

"It's alright." Kioku waved his hand. "I'm still kinda mad, but what happened happened. By the way, Ryoken, where did you disappear after your Duel with Playmaker? He wanted to talk to you, ya know."

"I know, but I don't care. He would've tried to persuade me into becoming friends." Ryoken shrugged. "Playmaker doesn't want to understand I'm destiny's prisoner. Anyway, I left the city for Hanoi-reasons. I came back because Kyoko-san wanted the team to have some fun since everything is over."

"Ah...I see." Kioku nodded.

"There's something I want to ask," Spectre spoke up. "Is it true? You two... made an alliance that was secretly filmed by Orion?"

Kioku and Ryoken exchanged surprised glances which didn't go unnoticed by Spectre.

"So it's true, huh..."

"Spectre...how do you know?" Ryoken asked.

"Orion showed me the tape in an attempt to turn me against you, Ryoken-sama," Spectre explained. "At first, I didn't believe him, of course. However...if that would've really happened, then a lot of things made sense. How Bloody Talker knew about that base, the data, and so on."

"Spectre..."

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking about, Ryoken-sama." Spectre said. "Nothing of value was lost during that infiltration. Sure, some minor data, the base was damaged, Deirdre was killed, but it didn't affect our plans as much as we thought. In the end, you two just talked and we set up the perfect trap for Orion."

"Sooooo... no problem?" Kioku asked.

"I guess." Spectre sighed. "However, the next time you do this sort of thing, I suggest to look out, Ryoken-sama, Kioku. Actually, I hope it won't happen ever again."

"Understood." the two said in unison. Infuriating Spectre was the last thing they want to do.

"Ah, you guys are already back." Aso's voice said as he and the others returned.

"Should we go to eat?" Genome asked. "Standing in yet another line made me really hungry..."

"Why not." Spectre stood up, followed by Kioku and Ryoken. Grangadez stayed to guard their stuff.

The buffet was full at that hour, luckily, they were able to find an eight-seat table. Aso and Akimoto chose to stay at the table to make sure no-one would take it. As Kioku, Kyoko, Genome, Ryoken, and Spectre were putting food onto their plates, the long-haired teen addressed the woman next to him.

"Kyoko-san... I wanted to say sorry."

"Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked confused.

"After your loss to Blue Angel, I remember you asking me to save Ryoken from the whole mess," Kioku explained. "However... I wasn't able to do so. I couldn't defeat him..."

"I think you misunderstood my words back then." Kyoko chuckled. "I wasn't referring to you alone. I meant you, Blue Angel, Playmaker, and so on. I just wanted Ryoken saved, and you he was defeated. You granted my wish."

Kyoko smiled as she glanced at Ryoken, who was discussing with Genome and Spectre on what type of meat he should take.

"He's happy now." Kyoko said. "He's having fun. I can't blame him, after all, he's just a kid. I should be thanking you, Kioku-kun. Thanks for saving Ryoken."

"In that case, no need to thank me." Kioku smiled himself.

After everyone finished eating, the group returned to their spot to lay down and rest. Kioku brought some food for Grangadez, but the Duel Monster shook his head, saying he wasn't hungry.

Kioku, Spectre, and Ryoken went back to try out the remaining water slides. Shortly after they tried everyone out, they stopped at a little bar next to the buffet, where only sweets were sold.

"I would like a pancake with caramel."

"For me, a waffle with chocolate."

As the cashier went to take their order, Spectre turned to Kioku.

"Pancakes are much better."

"Pardon?" Kioku waved his finger. "You didn't just say that. Waffles are amazing."

The cashier returned with two plastic plates, Kioku and Spectre taking their respective plates. They waited for Ryoken.

"I'd like a small pancake with strawberry."

Spectre smiled smugly.

"And a small wuffle with nothing."

"R-Ryoken-sama!" Spectre said with a betrayed expression.

"Sorry." the young man chuckled. "I can't eat one without the other."

Spectre and Kioku eyed each other. "A tie," they said in unison.

After revisiting some slides, it was finally time to go home. Den Splash was announcing its close by the time the group arrived at their respective cars.

"This day flew by," Akimoto commented with a wave of his hand. "Bye, Kioku-kun."

Aso and Kyoko said their goodbyes as well as they sat into their card, Akimoto, and Genome in the backseats.

"One day..." Genome said, eyeing Grangadez. "I'll get my hands on your DNA, Kioku. But until then, goodbye."

"Bye-bye." Kioku grinned as Aso drove the car away.

"Kioku, I'll drive you home." Ryoken told, starting the engine of his own car.

"Wow! You have a car!?" Kioku exclaimed.

"I recently got my license," Ryoken smirked. "So, will you come already or what?"

"I don't want to cause any inconvenience-"

"You won't." Spectre said from the passenger seat.

"Okay then." Kioku shrugged, knowing this conversation will go nowhere.

Kioku was actually relieved Ryoken offered him a lift. He won't have to walk! His legs hurt a lot from standing in so many lines today.

"This Hanoi group doesn't seem that evil to me."

Ryoken stomped the brake, halting the car down the fortunately empty road. The tires screeched as Ryoken gripped the wheel. He and Spectre turned around in shock, staring at Grangadez in Kioku's lap.

"HEY! That was dangerous!" the little dragon shouted. "Do you have any idea how to drive!?"

"It talks!?" Spectre exclaimed.

"The heck is that thing!?" Ryoken fumed.

"It's my friend of course!" Kioku laughed. "Don't worry about him! Didn't you see me talk to him in the park?"

"You talked to it!?" Spectre blinked. "How could we possibly miss that!?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Ryoken scoffed, turning his attention back to driving.

"A-Agreed..." Spectre muttered.

Kioku only chuckled.

Minutes later, the car stopped in front of Kioku's apartment.

"Thanks a ton!" the teen smiled as he opened the car's door.

"Kioku, wait." Ryoken stopped him. "Before you go... I wanted to give you these cards."

The silver-haired teen handed six cards to Kioku. The other youth blinked twice, surprised by the action.

"Losing your Monsters all but Pixiel must have been horrible." Ryoken sighed. "I know how it is to lose your family... I hope these six cards can help you."

"Ryoken..." Kioku whispered as he took the cards. "Thanks..."

The cards were good, Kioku noted as he quickly read their effects. They were five Dragon-type Monsters and a Trap Card. A _very_ powerful Trap Card.

"Is this... the part where you kiss me?"

"W...W-W-What, sorry?" Ryoken stuttered.

Spectre placed a hand over his mouth to cover his snickering.

"I mean," Kioku explained, not seeming bothered. "In movies, if there are two rivals when one of the two does something nice to the other, they usually end up kissing, yes?"

"W-What?"

"Oh, they don't?" Kioku gritted his teeth. "Oops... sorry, I messed it up, I guess."

"You...You _guess_?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" Kioku laughed as he exited the car. "Ciao!"

"You... the heck!?"

Kioku gave no response as he walked away and into the apartment, leaving a very confused Ryoken behind.

"Now that..." Spectre grinned. "Was funny."

"I don't want a word about this." Ryoken growled as he drove the car away.

"I'll consider that order," Spectre gave a mischevious chuckle.

* * *

 **Sorry, I couldn't help myself but tease Ryoken at the end. I HAD TO!**

 **Anyway, this Extra Turn was all about Kioku and the Hanoi group we all know and love, plus Akimoto who is Andal. Before any of you ask, Deirdre wasn't here because she wasn't actually friends with the others, she only worked for them. Akimoto, on the other hand, is an old friend of Aso and Kyoko.**

 **Onto season 2!**

 **It seems Naoki used his old after all, but at least he did something before being utterly beaten by Emma. Overall, the Duel was fun to watch.**

 **It seems Blood Sheperd has captured Homura! I'd like to see a Duel between the two, maybe see Homura lose so he won't be a complete Playmaker 2.0!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time with a new Extra Turn with Kioku and the Zaizens!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**


	19. Extra Turn 4

**Hello readers and welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter was 'when' it happened. Baira wasn't in jail yet, so that's why she was there. I thought the same thing, so that's why I made Spectre have his hair tied up a little. Genome does have a different hairstyle than his VR form, and Aso and Kyoko did wear those little masks in VR, so people might not recognize them by that...? Better not to question anime logic.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Spectre and Kioku are on the same level of craziness, heh heh. That idea is very funny, so expect it soon!**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The elevator idea and Grangadez using flames when he transforms are both amazing ideas which I will consider!**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I'm thinking of having the triangle Duel after Season 2 so at least Kioku's new deck is revealed. I didn't make the request yet, and I liked your matchup suggestion. At the moment, I'm writing down all the Extra Turns I have so I spend some time before starting my own Season 2 so the canon proceeds. I might do Extra Turns even after Season 2 is over, I'll see. Well, NEW LINK VRAINS is still on repair, but we learned in the new episode Duels can even take place IRW so I'll consider that. But if I don't, I'll have Kioku use his Overdrive Summon as quickly as possible.**

* * *

 **Extra Turn 4:**

 **Helping Each Other**

 **(or as I like to call it: Grangadez is attacked by a housemaid robot!)**

* * *

[Welcome to the Zaizen residence.]

As the elevator's doors to Aoi and her brother's apartment opened, Kioku and Grangadez were greeted by a housemaid robot that emerged from a room, politely bowing its head a little.

Kioku never liked the idea of housemaid robots, but seeing how the two Zaizen siblings both had a busy and active life, Aoi as a Charisma Duelist and Akira has SOL's Security Chief, having a robot help them with chores made sense.

The long-haired youth liked having a Duel Monsters roam his apartment like Grangadez.

Speaking of the small Duel Monster, it seems the housemaid robot wasn't being nice to him.

[Animals aren't allowed to enter unless permitted.]

"I'm not an animal, idiot!" Grangadez snapped.

[Idiot is a forbidden word.] the robot scolded him.

"It assumes you are an animal because of your small size." Kioku shrugged. He placed his rucksack on a couch and shouted. "Aoi! It's me Kioku! Is someone home!?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" came Aoi's voice from the same room the housemaid robot emerged.

"Hello~!" Kioku laughed as walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Kioku." Aoi greeted her friend as she finished preparing a pitcher of lemonade. "You came at six o' clock as I told you to. You're very punctual."

"Oh, let me help you with that," Kioku pointed at the pitcher.

"You are the guest." Aoi said. "I have to do the work, not you."

As the two teens discussed, Grangadez was having his fair share of problems with the robot, which kept nudging him back to the entrance.

[Animals aren't allowed to enter unless permitted.] it continued to repeat.

"I would destroy the crap out of you right now..." Grangadez's left eyebrow twitched. "But Master Kioku would scold me for that so lucky you, idiot."

[Idiot is a forbidden word.] the robot told.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Grangadez waved his hand. "Maybe the problem really is my size as Master Kioku pointed out... if that's the case..."

Grangadez had the ability to alter its appearance to any form between his small and large form. Each form seemed to represent a certain age, for example, his current form which was the smaller was his 'infant form'. His largest appearance was the one depicted on his Duel Monster card, his 'adult form'.

This ability was useless in the real world where Grangadez couldn't stay as a giant dragon flying over the sky without panicking the humans below him. It seems Kyoya, Kioku's father, thought the Duel Monster would always be by its user's side, even in the IRW.

Bluish flames enveloped Grangadez's body for mere seconds before vanishing, revealing a new form. This one seemed to be his 'teenage form', being as tall as Kioku himself.

The housemaid robot had to raise its head to actually look Grangadez in the eyes now.

[Welcome to the Zaizen residence.] it said after a silence, bowing its head a little.

"Oh, now you're all nice to me, huh?" Grangadez muttered. "Where did Master Kioku-"

 _DING_

The elevator's doors opened behind Grangadez, causing his body and tail to freeze in place. The doors opened to reveal Aoi's brother, Akira, if the dragon remembered well his name, with a phone and suitcase in his hands.

Akira sighed as he closed his phone, putting it away in his pocket. He took a step into the apartment and froze as he saw a dragon in front of him. The two stared at each other in silence.

[Welcome home, Akira-san.] the housemaid greeted him.

Well...this was awkward, Grangadez thought. It would be a good idea to explain what was a dragon from all things doing in the Zaizens' apartment.

"H-Hey, I-"

Akira literally dived forward, throwing his suitcase at Grangadez, startling the dragon. The elder Zaizen ran behind the couch, taking cover.

"Activate safety protocol! Now!"

[Understood.] the housemaid's eyes glowed green.

Grangadez's jaw hit the floor as the robot, out of the blue, started transforming into a tall and slim humanoid robot, its hands morphing into drills that were pointed at the dragon.

[Bad people aren't allowed to enter.] it told with a much deeper voice.

"W-WHAT!?" Grangadez shouted in surprise as the robot's drills launched at him. The dragon's hands quickly glowed as he summoned his weapon, a broadsword which he used to block the drills.

Grangadez's mind wasn't thinking about himself, but Kioku. Who knows what could be happening to him at the moment!

"I think it needs more sugar." Kioku rubbed his chin back in the kitchen.

"Agree." Aoi nodded as she took a sip of their lemonade. "But where did I put it again...?"

Back with our Duel Monster, he just dodged two swings of the robot's drills and leaped into the air, using his wings to fly. He didn't want the robot to destroy anything because of a misunderstanding on Akira's part.

[Bad people aren't allowed to enter.] the housemaid repeated, its drills splitting at their tips and gun barrels emerged from them.

"W-Wait!" Grangadez shouted. "I'm a friend of Master Kioku! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Hold fire!" Akira exclaimed, the robot freezing on point. The elder Zaizen looked at the dragon above him. "You said Kioku, right? You mean Ketsueki Kioku?"

"Yes," Grangadez nodded, slowly landing on the floor. "I'm one of his new Duel Monster. He's currently in the kitchen..."

"What...the...heck...?"

The two turned to see Aoi staring at them with wide eyes, holding a wooden tray with the pitcher of lemonade and some glasses on it.

"Gran-chan!" Kioku seemed angry. "What did you do?"

"N-Nothing!" Grangadez shouted. "I just changed forms so the housemaid would leave me alone, and then Aoi's brother appeared and he thought I was bad news..."

"Um... pardon me..." Akira cleared his throat, the robot returned to its original form and going back to work. "I stepped into the apartment and the first thing I saw was a dragon... it was a little shocking, to say the least."

"It's alright." Kioku assured him with a wave of his hand. "Aoi, Akira, this is my friend, Grangadez! He's a very good fellow, so you don't have to worry about him."

The siblings exchanged glances. Kioku bringing a Duel Monster into their house and causing some confusion...wasn't out of character. The teen knows how to make out of the strange the usual.

Aoi sighed as she placed the tray on the living room's table, addressing her brother. "Why are you here, nii-sama? I thought you were at work until night today..."

"There wasn't much work to do, and Hayami told me to call it a day and go home," Akira explained. "However, I never thought this would happen when I get home..."

Akira sighed as well, heading to the apartment's top floor. "I'll go take a shower and leave you two to do your homework."

"Now that that happened, I guess we can start, heh?" Kioku shook his head in exasperation, sitting down on the couch, taking his literature book out of his rucksack.

"I guess." Aoi shrugged as she sat down as well. "But I have to say, I was surprised when you asked me to help you with this subject. In the past months, you never even bothered studying it but now it's your favorite."

"This subject...reminds me of him..."

Grim, his Ignis that wrote a quote for him. Just seeing his literature book makes Kioku think of Grim for some reason, and the teen can't shrug it off. He wanted to be good at writing quotes himself, poems even, and make Grim proud...

Maybe he could even teach the Ignis when he will be freed!

If he will or _can_ be free...

"Kioku?"

The youth didn't notice his expression saddened, earning a concerned look from Aoi.

"I-It's nothing," Kioku quickly said, forcing a smile. "Anyway, I wanted you to explain me chapter twelve because I can't understand it at all!"

Aoi wasn't very convinced by the sudden mood change, but she decided to let it go. She noticed Grangadez shooting glares at her housemaid robot, causing her to chuckle a little in her head.

Once she was able to explain the chapter to Kioku, the teen was very quick to memorize it, Aoi noted. She was a little jealous; it took days for her to stuff it into her brain, and Kioku only needed an hour. Oh well.

"Thanks for the help, Aoi." Kioku said as he put his stuff away into his rucksack.

"If you need more help, just call me." She smiled.

"Kioku, wait a minute," the voice of Akira said as he emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron. "Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you stay and eat?"

"E-Eh?" Kioku blinked. "I don't know... are you sure it's OK? I wouldn't want to bother."

"You won't." Aoi chimed in.

"At least let me and Gran-chan help as well."

"In that case, Grangadez, could you help Aoi with setting the table?"

Grangadez nodded at Akira's words.

"Kioku, you come with me." Akira said as he walked to the kitchen, Kioku following him.

As the teen entered the new room, he suddenly felt hungry as he smelt the delicious aroma of food.

"Mmmm, what are you cooking?" Kioku asked in awe. "It smells good."

"Fried Tonkatsu." Akira smiled. "Would you mind handing me a knife from that shelve."

Kioku did as he was asked, handing Akira knife which he used to shred some cabbage.

"I've been thinking since then." Akira started talking. "About what I heard at the bridge in LINK VRAINS... is it true?"

The elder Zaizen stopped to look Kioku in the eyes.

"Are you really Bloody Talker, Kioku? Spectre wasn't lying, was he?"

Kioku knew he will have this conversation with Akira someday. "He wasn't," he shook his head. "I am Bloody Talker."

"You were able to install that program into LINK VR's server without SOL noticing," Akira resumed shredding. "I must say, now that I was renominated Security Chief, I have to start being much more alert. After all, if things like these go past my vision, I will easily lose my position. Again."

"You...aren't going to turn me in? Or anything like that?"

"I had many chances to do so before," Akira explained while he took out a bowl from a nearby shelf. "But if I would've, Aoi will surely be angry at me to the point of not talking to me anymore. Also, I would be a terrible brother if I would send my sister's only friend to jail. Believe me or not, this is the first time Aoi actually invited somebody to our house. Kioku, you had a massive impact on my sister, and I thank you for that."

Akira let out a sly smile. "And I have yet to thank you for the cards you gave me and Aoi. I decided to thank you for everything by not saying a word to SOL about your identity."

"Well, that's a very nice gift!" Kioku chuckled. "Thank you, Akira."

After Kioku helped Akira with the final touches, they carried out four white plates of Tonkatsu with rice, shredded cabbage, and a little Ssamjang.

"Kioku, could you help me with this loudspeaker because it won't turn on." Aoi seemed frustrated. "It always does this. Nii-sama and I thought of buying a new one."

"Is it plugged in?" Kioku asked, crouching down next to it.

"W-What?" Aoi stuttered. "I may not be the best when talking about electronics, but I'm not that stupid. Of course, it's plugged in."

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

"How would that even help?" Aoi frowned.

"I mean, it worked one time to me." Kioku said. "Or maybe it worked because I kicked my computer after some minutes... anyway, let's see."

After turning the loudspeaker off and back on, the sound of music could be heard. Aoi only stared in confusion, thinking this was just a coincidence of Kioku's dumb luck. As Aoi put some music running in the background, the four sat down at the table and started eating.

"Mmmm, it's as good as it smells!" Kioku exclaimed.

"It's delicious, nii-sama." Aoi added.

"T-This...!" Grangadez breathed out, catching their attention. Tears started forming in the dragon's eyes. "IT'S THE BEST THING I ATE SO FAR!" He yelled before eating like a madman everything on his plate.

"I'm glad you all like it." Akira laughed.

Each plate was left empty by the time everyone finished. After some minutes of asking questions from Akira about the new version of LINK VRAINS that SOL is creating, Kioku and Grangadez slowly headed to the elevator's doors.

"Thank you for the dinner and the hospitality." Kioku said as his Duel Monster returned to its smallest form and hopped into his rucksack. "I had a lot of fun here today."

"You're allowed to come anytime." Akira said as started carrying plates back to the kitchen with the help of the housemaid robot.

"See you tomorrow at school." Aoi said with a wave of her hand.

"Bye-bye!" Kioku laughed as the doors closed and he headed home...

* * *

 **The time has come for Aoi and Akira to help and talk with Kioku as well!**

 **Special thanks to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **for suggesting the "blue flames engulfing Grangadez during his transformation" idea and** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **for the "have you tried turning it off and on again" and "is it plugged in" ideas.**

 **Now, Season 2 is getting interesting!**

 **Blood Sheperd was able to learn Soulburner's ONLY WEAKNESS! NOOOO, TAKERUUUUU!**

 **Just kidding.**

 **I like Takeru, okay? But I really, really, REALLY, hope he will lose his Duel against Blood Sheperd because:**

 **1) He won't be a total Playmaker 2.0;**

 **2) SOL will finally get their hands on an Ignis which means:**

 **3) Playmaker will have to go and save Flame and maybe even Takeru if he gets kidnapped;**

 **4) Maybe Hanoi will decide to attack SOL to destroy it and capture Flame (killing two birds with one stone) and they might encounter Playmaker!**

 **If Takeru would lose this one, a lot of things can happen. Don't get me wrong, I feel sorry for the guy. Blood Sheperd will lose his nightmare against him and that's very coldhearted. But I still want our hunter to win...**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time with a VERY special Extra Turn...**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**


	20. Extra Turn 5

**Hello readers and welcome back!**

 **Wow, this Extra Turn came out quickly. Well, I originally planned this to be the second Extra Turn, but I guess plans changed and now it is the fifth. Which means I was waiting for a long time to do this one.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **Nirvash Neo**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Grangadez will be Kioku's strongest Monster in terms of both ATK and Effect. The dragon he got in the sewers will be a Link Monster that's Kioku's new main Link Monster. Kioku will obtain Fusion, Synchro, and even Xyz Monsters down the line.**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- In that case, for the sake of convenience, Baira wasn't captured yet. The canon hasn't yet explained how Baira's VR identity was found out. For what's next, I guess you'll see now!**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The cowboy idea is amazing, I will keep it in mind!**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The girl whose Ignis is Lily will have a dragon sidekick as well, however, I'm still thinking about its appearance.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Grangadez's name is based on my favorite Monster from Future Card Buddyfight, another card game. Kioku will acquire many more dragons which I already have planned out. A dragon similar to Starve Venom... I will keep it in mind.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Now that you mention it, you're right. However, I don't think they were in LV because Kiku didn't have a Duel Disk, along with the majority of the bullies. Also, Takeru put his Duel Disk on before the Duel, so I guess it was in IRL.**

 **[** **Important Note** **: I don't think this is how the canon made it, but for the sake of convenience, Ryoken's house at Stardust Road has a basement where Dr. Kogami made his researches on the data he obtained during the Hanoi Project.]**

* * *

 **Extra Turn 5:**

 **Nightmare**

* * *

 **You can't escape from me! I'll find you, wherever you hide! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!**

A sharp gasp escaped Ryoken's mouth as a nightmare woke him up. He jolted up from his bed, his eyes wide as dinner plates and his body drenched in cold sweat. The youth gripped the front of his shirt, taking deep breaths to calm down.

After a minute of repeating this, Ryoken finally regulated his breath.

"Damn nightmare..." he hissed in a low tone, standing up from his bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ryoken turned the tap on and splashed ice-cold water on his face to fully calm down from the nightmare's shock. Those words that kept screaming in his mind...were IGNF1's words filled with uncontainable anger.

"Creepy-crawly Ignis." Ryoken scoffed under his breath as he dried his face and hands. He returned to his bedroom, sitting down at its edge before sighing. Ryoken couldn't help but recall the time he heard and _saw_ F1 say those words.

He was eight back then, his father had started phase 2 of the Hanoi Project, kidnapping six more unfortunate children, one of which Ryoken himself brought to his home without knowing what fate he would throw that kid, Yusaku, he realized after he saw the hacker for the first time before their final Duel to decide the world's destiny.

The initial kids were once again used, but in the end, their samples weren't able to give birth to new Ignises for an unknown reason. But did it really matter, Ryoken always asks himself. They would've had been hunted down anyway in the future.

During phase 1 and even 2 of the project, little Ryoken kept telling himself his father was doing valuable research, research that would make him a true hero like the ones he usually saw in cartoons. He was just a kid, and a kid can't comprehend the gravity of a situation.

He wasn't able to finish a math exercise, so little Ryoken, all alone in the grand mansion, chose to ask for help. That's why he decided to walk down the mansion's basement. His father had told him numerous times to never go in there, but he never explained why.

(The reason was that his father kept storing and analyzing the project's data together with Kyoko, Aso, and Genome, Ryoken discovered as he ventured into basement once when he was much older.)

Usually, by the time he would completely give up hope on an exercise, Kyoko or Aso would emerge from the basement to check up on him. However, this time, no-one came, so little Ryoken broke the promise he made to his father that he would never go to the basement.

Book in one hand, the other on the wall to assist himself, little Ryoken made his way down the barely lit stairway that led to his father's research area. Ryoken's small heart beat hard in his chest, but he kept descending until reaching the stair's end.

There was a door before Ryoken, and he peeked his head inside, seeing his father, Kyoko, Aso, and Genome staring at various computer screens with hundreds of codes on them. Ryoken always admired his father's potential with using computer codes.

(Too bad he had to abduct kids to obtain these codes...)

"Father..." Ryoken's voice said in a low tone, a little scared by what his father will say upon noticing him.

Everybody's head turned around at those words but calmed down after seeing it was Ryoken.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyoshi asked confused and shocked. "I told you not to come down here, Ryoken."

"I..." Ryoken showed the book he was holding in his hand.

Kyoko smiled as she walked up to him. "You can't solve the problem?"

Ryoken shook his head, prompting Kyoko to sigh. She crouched down beside him, tucking some hair that fell into Ryoken's eye behind his ear.

"Let's go back up and I'll help, OK?" Kyoko suggested.

Ryoken nodded and Kyoko stood up, taking hold of his little hand between hers. However, before they could leave... _that_ happened.

"Dr. Kogami!"

A voice shouted from inside the computers, startling everyone. Each screen turned black and IGNF1 appeared on one of them. Although the Ignis has almost no facial features, it was very clear by its male voice he was angry.

"An Ignis...!?" Ryoken remembered Kyoko's mutter in shock, a sentiment shared by the other scientists.

"What's the problem, Ignis?" Kiyoshi questioned, trying to maintain his calm expression. "How did you find these computers?"

"Dr. Kogami, what is the meaning of this!" F1 shouted. "I...I was interested in my creator, you, so I entered your computers to see what experiment you were undergoing and...and what did I find!? You are using Kioku, my _true_ creator, as a lab rat! Explain yourself immediately!"

"You hacked into my computers-"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" F1 interrupted him with a feral growl. "Kioku... What are you doing to Kioku!?"

"Ketsueki Kioku and the other seven children will become the foundation of a better future," Kiyoshi explained. "I am truly sorry for what I'm doing to them...but there is no other way. I understand your anger, Ignis."

Ryoken couldn't understand, however. _What are they talking about? Eight children? Where? Are they hiding in the basement somewhere behind the computers?_ Ryoken thought back then. _Lab rats... Are the children humans or rats?_

As Ryoken grew up, he finally understood the gravity of that situation. The Ignis _hacked_ into his father's research...and came to get revenge for Kioku, the boy whose sample gave birth to him.

"Foun...dation? Better...future?"

Everyone took a step back in surprise as F1 banged his hands on the screens, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"A better future shouldn't use kids as a sacrifice!" He exclaimed. "Release Kioku this instant! I won't allow his screams, hunger, and tears to go on anymore! Let him go!"

"I am sorry, Ignis." Kiyoshi said with honesty. "But...I have done too many horrible things to get here. I can't turn back anymore. I can't let...any of the children free."

"I wasn't making a request!" F1 told. "I was ordering you."

Ryoken saw his father's hands shaking, but his face never showed fear.

"That poor child has no parents to return to." Kiyoshi shook his head. "Nor a bright future for that matter. It is because of me and I'm not making excuses. However, I cannot let Kioku go, Ignis."

Silence fell in the room upon those words, and F1 seemed to calm down.

"You said...you have done too many horrible things to get there, right?" F1 asked. "In that case... I will do many horrible things to all of you myself. This is a threat, Kiyoshi Kogami."

The screen went static. They all let out a sharp gasp they didn't notice they were holding.

"D-Dr. Kogami..."

"It's alright." Kiyoshi quickly replied to Aso's concerned look. "He's just an Ignis... even if he decides to do something, he is still inside the network. He...He cannot touch us..."

He turned around, taking note of his son and Kyoko.

"Y-You two are still here?" Kiyoshi asked. "Go back upstairs and finish the homework. Kyoko, if anything strange happens, then-"

"M-M-Monster!"

Ryoken cried out in fear and shock, pointing a finger at his way.

Correction, pointing a finger _behind_ him.

As the scientist slowly turned his head, his eyes widen as the screen which went static started releasing some sort of slime that fell on the floor. This 'slime' took the shape of a large and long serpent with wings that didn't have membranes, only scythe-sharp blades attached to them. The serpent's body was colored a very dark shade of red and it had red accents glowing along its body.

Two horns erupted from its head as its eye narrowed into slits. Slits that were IGNF1's.

"I **w** il **l** ki **ll** all **of** yo **u**." F1 told, his voice deepening at some parts. "K **io** k **u**...w **i** ll com **e** **wi** th _**me**_."

F1 swung his wing at Kiyoshi, sending the scientist flying against the wall. F1 was looming above him in seconds, opening his new mouth to reveal sharp fangs and a drooling, forked tongue.

"F-Father!" Ryoken shouted.

"R-Run!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Ryoken, run! RUN!"

It was too late.

IGNF1's tail came crashing down at Ryoken's direction, blocking the only way out of the basement. They were trapped inside the small room with a giant snake.

"F **at** he **r** , is **it**?" F1's mouth curved to form a toothy grin. "The **n** **I** w **i** ll k **il** l th **e** s **on** f **i** rst... t **he** n the fa **the** r..."

"NO!"

" **FEEL THE PAIN OF LOOSING YOUR OWN CHILD!** " F1 screamed.

His scythe-bladed wings swung at the frightened Ryoken, but they missed as Kyoko dived forward, grabbing Ryoken and causing the two to roll to the side. The floor where he once stood was now completely destroyed.

" **Don't interfere!** " F1 growled, raising his wings to strike yet again.

Gunshots echoed in the room, Aso having extracted a gun from a secret shelve inside the wall. The two bullets passed through F1's head and created two holes, but they quickly disappeared as slime filled them.

Aso gasped as F1's tail hit him in the chest, causing him to double over by the pain.

"A-Aso!" Kyoko cried in concern.

" **Death! Death to all of you!** " F1 roared. " **Kioku will be saved by me! BY ME! I'LL SAVE HIM!** "

Genome let out a battle cry as he ran towards F1, swinging a wire into his body. F1 gave a hiss of pain as the wire pierced his body and he turned to glare at Genome, raising his wings.

" **My body...! It...won't...move...!** "

Were F1's grunts as his body froze in place. The wire started glowing as F1's body was slowly dissolving into tiny codes that got sucked into the wire until he was gone. The Ignis reappeared in the static screen, from where it came from.

" **What is this!? Let me out!** " F1 roared in anger, banging his wings at the screen.

"This program won't let you, I-Ignis!" Genome said with a shaking voice.

"Q-Quick!" Kiyoshi wheezed out as he stood up. "We have to finish the Prison Program before he manages to escape!"

As Genome and Aso started typing codes on the other computers, Kiyoshi turned to Kyoko and his son.

"What are you two still doing here!?" He shouted. "Get out!"

Kyoko stumbled to her feet, taking the shaking Ryoken between her arms and started running up the stairs. The cries of F1 echoed behind them.

" **You can't escape from me! I'll find you, wherever you hide! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!** "

 _SLAM_

Was the sound of the door which leads to the basement as Kyoko slammed it shut, sinking to her knees. Ryoken started crying in her lap a long time ago, his tears and sobs of fear never stopping. Kyoko herself was still scared.

Ryoken sighed as he rubbed his temples, throwing those scene out of his head. Just as his father said, the problem isn't with the Ignis, but humanity. It was because of his father that IGNF1 snapped and he...did what he did.

They have to destroy the other Ignises before something even worse could happen.

That's Ryoken's _destiny_.

* * *

 **This Extra Turn's sole purpose was to show just how far Grim would go to save Kioku.**

 **(Also to write an entire Extra Turn with Ryoken and Grim.)**

 **As you all saw, Grim has a 'monster from' just like Ai, and he would kill people and hack into computers to ensure Kioku's safety. Of course, this could mirror Kioku's own sadistic attitude, where he kills people without care. But Grim had his fair reasons, taking into consideration Dr. Kogami further angered him by not letting Kioku free.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**


	21. (S2) It's Good to be Back

**[SUPER IMPORTANT A/N IN CHAPTER 50. Please go read it before starting Season 2, thank you.]**

 **FINALLY BACK WITH MORE VRAINS!**

 **After finally finishing the "Securing our Ideals" arc in my Arc-V story, I'm back!**

 **Originally, I was debating on what this chapter should be, an Extra Turn or normal chapter. Since there's a Duel in it, I decided to make this chapter the 'intro' to season 2. There will be more Extra Turn, do not worry! I still have a lot of ideas in mind about them!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **First Review: Well, Grim won't appear the same way as Flame did, but he will reunite with Kioku. How Siegfried knew about F1 will be explained later on. About making all the questions, don't sweat it. It's only natural a reader has questions.**

 **Second Review: I already read that story, and I loved it! It was very well written and interesting. What you said about the trigger and everything is also true. I never thought of it before.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **First Review: Yeah, I thought about that and thanks for pointing it out again to me.**

 **Second Review: I will write a chapter with that "game" because it's a very good idea that I cannot pass!**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- The new OC will be a little shy but I will squeeze that idea in there!**

* * *

 **(Season 2) Intro:**

 **It's Good to be Back**

* * *

[From: GHOST GIRL;

To: me;

Description: Hey, Bloody Talker, it's me, your favorite treasure hunter, Ghost Girl. I wanted to ask a tiny little favor from you. Since NEW LINK VRAINS will be opened to the public tomorrow morning, I want to know if you could come online at this server so we can have a chat! This server is only accessible by treasure and bounty hunters, and I, being one, can give you a free pass!

In any case, I will go even if you don't. Bye-bye!]

* * *

 _The next day..._

Ketsueki Kioku, a sixteen-year-old male teen with fair skin, an emerald green left eye and a chocolate brown right eye, shoulder-length black hair tied up in a ponytail with several white strands running along his cheeks, dressed in grey and brown lined T-shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes, hummed happily as he extracted his Duel Disk from his desk's drawer.

Usually, when going in public, he would put on his New Model Duel Disk, a black, circular-shaped Duel Disk with a red wristband since it had many options to help him in his daily life. Moreover, he used this Duel Disk in the past because the deck that he created, the "Creeper" archetype, didn't have cards with physical forms, meaning the old model would be useless.

However...after his cherished archetype was deleted, Kioku obtained a new deck which had cards with physical forms, so he decided to return to use his Old Model Duel Disk when going online. It was a black, circular-shaped Duel Disk, like his New Model, but this one had white-colored 'fangs' over its deck slot and a dark-red energy blade when activated.

"Are you going to Ghost Girl?"

The voice of his partner, Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez, asked. He was a Duel Monster with the ability to cross between the online and real world, created by Kioku's father that was killed during his childhood. He was Kioku's royal guardian.

"Of course." Kioku said as he took hold of his deck from another drawer. "I believe Ghost Girl has a motive for calling me to this secret server. I intend on discovering it."

"Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Grangadez asked.

"There would be no reason for it to be." Kioku said as he armed his Duel Disk. "I double checked this morning and I have no bounties placed on my head yet. There's no reason for her to capture me. Also, if things get bad, you can always appear and destroy everything!"

"Understood." Grangadez nodded before walking into Kioku's computer screen, entering the online world.

" _Sometimes he can be overprotective._ " Kioku thought with a shook of his head. He placed his hand against one of his room's wall, causing it to open and reveal a secret room from which you can access NEW LINK VRAINS via the Old Model Duel Disk.

Kioku walked into the room's center and swiped his deck into his deck slot.

"Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" He shouted as data surrounded his body and his appearance changed. Kioku still had fair skin, but now had a sapphire blue left eye and a ruby red right eye, mid-length, choppy silver taupe hair with red highlights, and wore a black, fingerless jumpsuit with a V-neck and red highlights running across his suit, black boots that had silver toes, and green belts tied around his upper-arms and upper-legs.

Once his transformation was over, Kioku, aka Bloody Talker, was launched upwards and entered NEW LINK VRAINS's secret server through a portal. As he landed with grace on the ground. After brushing some hair strands that fell into his eyes, Bloody Talker set onward.

The server was nice overall: it wasn't too decorated but wasn't too sloppy. A long, circular route lead a person to walk to different bars and booths were players could have private chats.

Upon taking notice of him, Bloody Talker could hear several whispers regarding himself.

"What's he doing here...?"

"Is Bloody Talker a bounty hunter or something?"

"What's with that new appearance..."

As the youth turned his gaze towards the owners of those words, they flinched before returning to what they were previously doing. This caused Bloody Talker to grin, liking how people can easily be frightened by a simple glance.

As he arrived at a bar called "Loves and Kisses", the hacker noticed his partner in crime sitting at a table with two other people he didn't know.

"Oh, Bloody Talker, over here!" Ghost Girl waved her hand upon noticing him.

As he made his way to the table, Bloody Talker noticed Ghost Girl made some changes to her avatar here and there as well. The two people sitting with her had interesting avatars.

One was a male with a featureless face and pink eyes, wearing a purple-with-green hat, black clothing with a purple cape, and boots with red sole and yellow stars behind them. He also wore a black glove on his left hand and a New Model polygon-shaped grey Duel Disk with a yellow ring, and his right arm was a silver prosthetic with attributes of a six-shooter gun. He was sitting on a chair with his left leg over the right one and tinkering with his mechanical arm.

The other person, also a male, wore a featureless white mask with two eyes, one above the other, on the mask's right side and three eyes, one above the other again, on the mask's left side, all glowing red, a grey, tore cloak over a dark-blue, turtle-necked jumpsuit, a red belt around his waist, grey gloves with claws, and a New Model, obsidian black plated gauntlet Duel Disk with an hexagon-shaped screen and a dark-red band that features a single spike on each side, glowing purple accents around the spikes and the upper edges of the screen, and a dark-green ring. This person had both of its legs crossed on the table and his cloak lowered over his head.

"Ohhh, I like your new style." Ghost Girl pointed out with a smile. "It's surely much more appealing than your last one."

"Yours too." Bloody Talker smiled back at her and took a seat at the table.

"You must be...the fabled hacker in bone and flash." The hooded one as he slightly raised his head to look at him. "Well, not entirely out of bone and flesh since this is the virtual world, but I believe you got what I meant."

"You are...a Charisma Duelist if I'm not mistaken." Bloody Talker tapped his chin.

"Toxin is my name." He confirmed with a very slow and faint nod. "I'm number 5 on the list."

"No wonder you're five." The other person scoffed as he turned his attention to the table. "Your deck uses overdated summoning methods and your Ace doesn't make sense in the archetype you use. You only have one Link Monster and then Fusions and Synchros."

"My Starve Venom Fusion Dragon works perfectly in the "Predator Plants" archetype, thank you very much." Toxin glared with his five eyes. "Blood Sheperd, you're the one to talk with that stupid deck of yours."

"Tch. Do you want to Duel and see which deck is better?" Blood Sheperd asked in an angered tone as he and Toxin head-butted.

"Now, now, calm down you two." Ghost Girl giggled as she appeared between the two, pushing them apart with her hands.

"Humph!" They turned their heads to opposite sides and Ghost Girl returned to her seat.

"Blood Sheperd? Hey, that name is kinda similar to mine!" Bloody Talker pointed out. "My, are you fan, eh cowboy!?"

The hunter in question shot a glare at the hacker, causing his smile to vanish by the deadly and cold stare.

"I'm not a cowboy and not a fan of yours." Blood Sheperd said. "I am a bounty hunter, just like Mister know-it-all over here," He pointed with his thumb at Toxin. "Learn it, youngster."

"A Charisma Duelist and hunter at the same time?" Bloody Talker questioned.

"Yes. I have two jobs as you can see." Toxin nodded. "That's why I didn't risk fighting Hanoi during the crisis in the old LINK VRAINS. If LINK VRAINS would've been destroyed, I still had another job, which actually pays me much more than being a Charisma."

"Why didn't other Charisma Duelists, except Blue Angel and G Onizuka, appear to help us when the Tower of Hanoi emerged?" Bloody Talker asked. "Also...how much do you even get paid?"

"For your first question, the other Charisma had their reasons that I do not know." Toxin shook his head. "For your second question...well, the amount of money you get depends on your rank. For example, somebody who is rank 4 will get more money than me who's a rank 5. This way, there's a competition between the Charisma as well."

That caught the interest of the hacker. Maybe he could become a Charisma Duelist himself! His face is already well-known on the internet and news, and this way, he can have a job where all he has to do is Duel!

" _That sounds nice..._ " Bloody Talker thought with a mischievous smile.

"How did you get here, Bloody Talker?" Blood Sheperd asked. "Not anyone has access to Dark Alley."

"Dark Alley... What's that?"

Toxin made an anime-fall at that, while Blood Sheperd muttered "Idiot..." in a low tone.

"Do you even know where you are now?" Toxin shook his head in exasperation as he sat back down.

"Um, not really." Bloody Talker admitted. "Ghost Girl invited me here without many details..."

"Seeing I was the one to call you here, let me explain," Ghost Girl told. "This server is called 'Dark Alley'. There was one in the old LINK VRAINS as well, but in NEW LINK VRAINS, SOL Technology is actually sponsoring it! They aren't the ones that created the server, so you won't have to worry about traps and such from SOL."

"Interesting...and what can I do here?"

"Black marketing, see the news on bounties, have secret conversations about illegal stuff, have a drink, even a kill someone if you really want to, spread rumors," Ghost Girl waved her hand. "That sort of stuff."

"Rumors!? I like rumors!" Bloody Talker whispered. "Enlighten me!"

"Well...people say that Go Onizuka left his post as a Charisma Duelist and became a bounty hunter, now working for SOL." Ghost Girl said. "People also say he's currently building a team to work with."

"Go Onizuka, huh..." Bloody Talker tapped his cheek. Strange, he thought, that guy was always bragging about making the kids smile with his Dueling but now he's a bounty hunter? What will happen to the kids' smiles? Bloody Talker made a mental note to give Onizuka a piece of his mind the next time they see each other.

"With the farewell of Go Onizuka, a new spot is open for the Charisma list." Toxin pointed out. "The event to decide who number 10 will be is held today. Albeit, I'm afraid you can't participate anymore, Bloody Talker, since it already started."

"It sounds nice, but at the moment I'm not really interested." Bloody Talker said. "Hey, guys, what do _I_ have to do start a rumor?"

The three exchanged glances.

"It's enough if you tell us free and we can spread the word," Blood Sheperd explained. "What type of rumor do you even have to spread?"

Bloody Talker grinned. "Well, I made myself a special server to which I invited Playmaker to have a Duel...and the results may shock you."

The hacker waved his hand and opens up a screen, taps a few words, and a new screen materialized on the table, showing records os his second Duel against Playmaker. The screen stopped on Bloody Talker's first turn, showing all the cards on the field and in the hand.

"My my...are my eyes deceiving me?" Ghost Girl smiled wide. "Playmaker being OTKed?"

"I see that too, Ghost Girl, but my question is why he wasn't defeated." Blood Sheperd asked.

"I had my reasons." Bloody Talker waved his hand with a carefree tone. "But what do you guys think? Is this a good rumor to spread? The undefeated Playmaker, that saved LINK VRAINS and humanity, lost in an OTK!"

"Is there a reason to despise him so much?" Toxin asked as he downloaded the video.

"Honestly..no." Bloody Talker chuckled. "I just want to start a rumor, really, and this is the best I've got."

"Point taken." Ghost Girl giggled as she and Blood Sheperd downloaded the recording.

"You mentioned something about bounties before. Where can I see the hit list?"

"It's in the chat window." Ghost Girl replied.

Bloody Talker waved his hand and summoned the chat window, and indeed, he saw a link to the hit list. As he clicked it, a new window with tons of people appeared, a sum of money next to their names and photos and the name of the person who placed the bounty on them.

"I see that mainly SOL is the one to place bounties." Bloody Talker noted.

"LINK VRAINS is their invention, so it kinda makes sense." Toxin said.

Bloody Talker used the search option to check if the other people at the table had bounties on their heads.

"Ghost Girl wanted for 1140 yen, while Blood Sheperd for 2100 yen." He read out loud. "Oh, Bloody Talker wanted for 6500 yen by SOL! Nice!"

"You are happy because you are wanted?" Blood Sheperd raised an eyebrow.

"At least I know SOL acknowledges me as a target to waste time on." Bloody Talker smirked. "Let's see Playmaker! Come on, he can't have more money on his head than...what? Playmaker wanted for 500000 yen! Are you for real!?"

"He has an Ignis." Toxin pointed out. "It's logical."

Bloody Talker pouted. Nobody knew that Yuseku didn't have Ai yet, but still!

"Wait, Toxin, you don't have a bounty?" The hacker asked in confusion as he searched the name Toxin with no result.

"Because I'm a Charisma Duelist, SOL cancels any type of bounty that's placed on my head," Toxin explained. "You could say I have a bonus for being a Charisma."

"Anywho, why did you call me here, Ghost Girl?" Bloody Talker glanced at his partner. "There must have been a reason."

"Do I need a reason for everything?" She made a you-hurt-my-feelings-look.

The three males made are-you-for-real?-look.

"Oh, fine!" Ghost Girl sighed. "Bloody Talker, could you tell me your real identity? Pretty please!?"

"..."

"It was worth the try." Ghost Girl said at Bloody Talker's silence. "Anyway, I called you here because Akira, being once again the security manager of SOL, had some questions for you."

"Oh...that's it?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow. "What do you achieve from this?"

"Some money he promised me." Ghost Girl stated as a table with the words 'SOL Tech' materialized in her hands and she handed it to the hacker. "Here are the questions you have to answer."

Bloody Talker activated the tablet and answered the questions on it. They simply asked about his plans now that Hanoi was defeated, if he knew what Playmaker or Hanoi could be planning on, their identities, and other personal questions. He made sure not to leave any clues that could lead SOL to his real identity or others.

He was a little confused at why Akira would ask Ghost Girl to hand him the questionnaire, after all, the Zaizen knew his real identity. At second thought, Bloody Talker realized why Akira did so. SOL has no leads to Bloody Talker because he deletes anything that could guide to Ketsueki Kioku, so the question of how Akira was able to contact Bloody Talker would arise. With Ghost Girl, on the other hand, Akira had the perfect excuse, not putting anyone in danger.

"And done." Bloody Talker chimed as he tossed the tablet Ghost Girl who caught it mid-air.

"I hope you answered them honestly." Ghost Girl told as the tablet vanished.

"I'm not a little boy, ya know." The hacker pouted. "By the way, there's a favor I wanted to ask from you, and it counts to you two as well."

Bloody Talker's expression turned serious, catching the three's attention.

"I'm currently searching for an Ignis that's sealed in the network," He explained. "I'm sure SOL will hire you to find all of the Ignis but...please...if you ever stumble into this Ignis I'm searching for...at least tell you found him. Just an 'I found him' is enough."

"Does he have a name?" Ghost Girl asked.

"Grim. His name is Grim." Bloody Talker said. "Please...I will even give you money if I have to."

"You worry too much about an A.I., Bloody Talker." Blood Sheperd coldly pointed out. "That will be your downfall if we ever cross paths as enemies."

"Grim isn't an A.I.," Bloody Talker instantly replied. "He is an Ignis. He is my family."

"An Ignis is an A.I. with free will, nothing more, nothing less." The man scoffed. "To think of such a thing as a family...disgusting."

"I'm sure you wouldn't care what people tell you about your own family, right?"

That did earn a glare from Blood Sheperd, making Bloody Talker smirk.

"Oops. I didn't mean any negative things with what I said." He added.

"Watch out for what you tell me." Blood Sheperd warned. "I won't hesitate to shoot you in the face."

Bloody Talker raised his hands in defeat, earning a deadlier glare from the man, not that he seemed to care. Before any of the two could say anything, the sound of a glass shattering in the distance caught their attention.

"Who is that?" Bloody Talker asked, seeing a man smashing another glass on the head of another man who fainted on the ground.

"That guy's name is Nekro," Toxin explained. "Number 2 on the hit list."

Bloody Talker checked, and indeed, the man's name was Nekro with a 250000 yen bounty on his deck, right behind Playmaker's 500000 yen bounty. The man was fairly young, not even in his thirties, with a muscular body, tan skin, violet eyes with white irises, with black hair that sweeps upward and to the right side of his head, wearing a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt, as well as a black cape, dark blue pants, black shoes, and wore a belt with two holsters on each side.

"As always he doesn't hesitate to almost kill people." Ghost Girl said. "And others don't understand that guy's bad news. Honestly, even I wouldn't want to cross paths with him. His deck is such a pain in the ass that-"

"Oi, you! Necro, or whatever. Duel me."

Ghost Girl almost fell off her seat upon hearing Bloody Talker demand. Other people in the Loves and Kisses bar stopped talking and looked at the scene with interest of fear. Even outside the bar silence fell, everybody staring at the hacker.

Nekro finished his drink before turning his attention to the youth.

"You must be Bloody Talker." Nekro said. "What do you want here? Did you come to collect my bounty? You aren't even a hunter, just a kid."

"Kid? The person who fought Hanoi and its leader is just a kid?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "I would call myself...hmmm...crazy Duelist? Yeah, that sounds better. A crazy Duelist is what I am, and now, I'm somewhat of a hunter and you're my current prey."

"What are you doing!?" Ghost Girl hissed in a low tone. "This guy is on the same level of skills as Revolver! If you lost to him, Nekro is too much even for you!"

"Oh, well that's good then." Bloody Talker stood up. "I have a brand new deck I'm itching to try out! It seems you will be its first test subject, Nekro."

"Your first Duel using a new deck!?" Ghost Girl stood up as well. "Are you out of your mind!? Bloody, as your partner in crime, I won't allow you to Duel him."

Bloody Talker placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at Ghost Girl in the eyes. The treasure hunter noted a glow in his eyes, a glow of determination and passion. It seems she won't be able to make Bloody Talker back down with those eyes...

"Fine." She finally said, sitting back down. "Let's hope your new deck is good..."

"Thank you, Girl." The hacker smiled.

"There's no reason for me to Duel you, Bloody Talker!" Nekro pointed out. "There are many people I could easily break which are worth more money than you. You're a waste of my time!"

"Are you underestimating me?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Or are you afraid? Maybe both?"

"Your taunting is even more time-wasting." Nekro scoffed.

"In that case, let's spice things up." The hacker said. "SOL thinks I'm only worth 6500 yen, but they're wrong. I myself have an Ignis like Playmaker does, however, mine is still inside the network. If SOL were to capture me, they could use me as bait to drag the Ignis out, meaning they could obtain it. Just because of that, I'm worth much more than you, Nekro."

"What was that?" Nekro gritted his teeth.

" _You fell for it._ " Bloody Talker thought with a grin. Grim is sealed inside the network, so not even in a million years he could appear to save him if he would be taken by SOL. However, Nekro doesn't know this, so Bloody Talker is free to mess with the guy's head.

Moreover, by the reaction he got from Nekro, the hacker could tell he was a hasty man with a fragile pride.

"Are you angry because I'm worth more than you?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "There are many more reasons why I'm better. First!" He raised one finger. "I'm obviously a better Duelist!" A second finger was raised. "Two! I have very interesting information inside my brain, real identities of many people SOL would kill to know!" The third finger was raised. "Third! What was your name again? Nekro? I never heard of your wrinkly old ass before, so you must be a bad joke."

The last point got a good reaction. Nekro threw the glass he was holding, barely missing Bloody Talker's head. As he thought: hasty and full of fragile pride.

"Very well." Nekro growled as he finally stood up from his seat. "I accept your challenge, kid! But mark my words, you won't make it out alive after-!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, blah blah blah." Bloody Talker turned his attention to his table. "Do you guys want to bet!?"

Nekro's face became red in anger. "WHAT!"

"I like betting." Toxin admitted. "I bet 500 yen you will...have 2000 or less Life Points when the Duel ends."

"Only ten!?" Bloody Talker's grin widen. "Let's make that 1000 yen!"

"Accepted." Toxin nodded.

"I bet 3000 yen you will lose." Blood Sheperd said.

"Now that sounds nice." The hacker nodded. "Oh, and thanks a lot for believing in me."

"My pleasure." He scoffed.

"Are you guys seriously betting right now...?" Ghost Girl facepalmed.

"ENOUGH!" Nekro exclaimed. "You will pay for underestimating me!"

"What!? It's my turn to bet now!" Bloody Talker whined.

Nekro raised his left arm in response, revealing his Duel Disk. It was a new model one with a triangle shape, colored grey with black narrowed lines, a purple glowing screen, and a neon red-colored ring.

Bloody Talker shook his head in exasperation and raised his own Duel Disk. He clicked his screen, activating his energy blade. Unlike Playmaker's Duel Disk that had a rectangular energy blade, his one had a double, angular and symmetrical dark-red blade. At the same time, the hacker extended his hand towards Nekro as it begun to glow with the same colored light. A clawed hand emerged from Bloody Talker's hand, leaping towards his opponent and clutching his Duel Disk before vanishing.

"That was my hand-made Duel Anchor," Bloody Talker explained. "Now you won't be able to escape from this Duel...whatever your name was."

"You little...! It's Nekro!" He yelled.

"This will be interesting." Toxin commented as he sat up straight.

"It seems we can agree on one thing." Blood Sheperd nodded.

"Who knows what new deck he has..." Ghost Girl wondered.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison, the crowd watching them grew in size by the second.

 **Nekro: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Man, holding my cards during a Duel after all these years... I can stop shaking from excitement!" Bloody Talker chuckled as he tightened his grip on the cards in his hand. "I will go first! Wagahai no turn! Because I control no Dark-attribute Monsters at the moment, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, **Light Dragoon**!"

Bloody Talker slammed the card on his energy blade, and a bright flash of light blinded everyone for a second. As the light vanished, it revealed an infant dragon with wings instead of arms, shimmering white armor over blue scales, two rectangular eyes, and a cyan-glowing energy orb in the center of its chest. The dragon beat its wings upon appearing, choosing to land on its user's head and let out a high-pitched roar, which only made it look cute instead of menacing.

 **Light Dragoon: Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 850/** _ **DEF: 900**_ **/LV: 3**

"A Dragon-type Monster?" Blood Sheperd looked surprised.

"He uses a non-Cyberse card?" Ghost Girl blinked twice.

Bloody Talker recognized this card very well, being one of the five Monster Cards Ryoken gave to him. He chuckled as Light Dragoon jumped onto his shoulder, cuddling into his neck.

"Next..." The hacker patted the dragon before returning to the Duel. "...I normal summon my Main Deck's main fighter! Playmaker has his Cyberse Wizard, and I have **Steampunk Slinger**!"

Appearing beside the hacker was a male teen wearing a purple-colored steampunk-style clothing. He had fair skin, short, white hair, purple eyes, wearing even a black hat with gold highlights, gold, medieval armor boots, black gloves, and he held a golden gun in his left hand. As the monster appeared on the field, he twirled the gun in his hand before taking a battle stance beside his user.

 **Steampunk Slinger: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 4**

"I activate my slinger's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Once per turn, I can change his Level to any number between 1 and 8. I choose to change his Level to 2! Shift Down!"

The hacker's monster nodded in acknowledgment as he pressed a button on his gun's side, which begun to glow faintly.

(Steampunk Slinger: LV 4→2)

"Now that I control a Level 2 or lower Cyberse-type Monster..." Bloody Talker said as he showed a card from his hand to the opponent. "I can Special Summon **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel** from my hand!"

After the hacker slammed his card on his Duel Disk, Pixiel materialized on his field. She now had wings that glowed with zigzagged green highlights and her body looked more feminine. As usual, she didn't have any facial features, only a purple-glowing grin.

 **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel: Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/ _DEF: 100_ /LV: 1**

Ghost Girl waved her hand at her old Monster, which was answered by Pixiel's nod.

"Are you done yet!?" Nekro asked impatiently.

"Not yet! Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal on the bar's ceiling.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! Due to her effect, Pixiel can be also treated as a Cyberse Monster, so I set her, Steampunk Slinger, and Light Dragoon in the Link Markers!"

Light Dragoon whined at those words, not wanting to leave its user. Steampunk Slinger took the infant dragon in his hands, patting it, earning a growl of happiness from the little dragon. Pixiel tied her vires around the slinger's arm before he jumped into the air, entered the glowing portal. Three Link Markers lit up as Bloody Talker chanted.

"The cursed soul created by this fictional world! Indulge in whatever pleases you! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come to me, **The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker**!"

Emerging from the portal and landing on the ground, while destroying several tables and chairs, was the monster Bloody Talker captured in the sewers. It was twice the youth's hight, a humanoid, lizard monster with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask-object attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes, and red glowing accents ran over its body. Unlike the first time they met, the monster wasn't glitching in and out, and it roared at its opponent.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ _ATK: 2000_ /Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

"You'll get the chance to rampage at your heart's will, don't worry." Bloody Talker assured his Monster that seemed angry it couldn't destroy something at the moment. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn! Now, let's see what you got, hunter-chan."

"Ore no turn!" Nekro declared. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz!"

Appearing on Nekro's field was a female spellcaster with fair skin, blue eyes, long hair of the same color, wearing dark-blue robes with peach-colored accents and a witch's hat, and held an ornate staff in her right hand.

 **Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz: Water/Psychic/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 4**

"Nekroz, huh...?" Bloody Talker tilted his head to the side. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"I activate Ariel's effect!" Nekro shouted, ignoring him. "Once per turn, I can reveal any number of "Nekroz" cards in my hand to either increase or decrease its Level by the number of revealed cards until the End Phase. I reveal Nekroz of Clausolas and lower Ariel's Level to three!"

Ariel closed her eyes as she took hold of her staff with both her hands. As she started meditating, her staff started glowing and she gained a blue aura.

(Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz: LV 4→3)

"I activate the effect of Nekroz of Clausolas in my hand," Nekro explained as the card burst into particles of light from the cards floating in front of him. "I discard it to add the Ritual Spell Card, Nekroz Cycle from my deck to my hand, and I activate it now! Through its effect, I sacrifice Monsters on my field and hand in order to Ritual Summon one "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from my Graveyard whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of the sacrificed Monsters!"

Upon those words, an old-looking, circular altar materialized in front of Nekro and Ariel.

"I choose to sacrifice the now Level 3 Ariel in order to Phantom Ritual Summon the Level 3 Ritual Monster, Nekroz of Clausolas from my Graveyard! Arise, my monster!"

Ariel burst into particles of blue light before being sucked into the altar as a pillar of yellow light erupted from it. Emerging from the pillar was a male human with fair skin, the same colored eyes as Bloody Talker, short, white hair, wearing armor reminiscent of an eagle and holding a sharp feather as a weapon. He stood on the Middle Monster Zone.

 **Nekroz of Clausolas: Water/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 2300/LV: 3**

"The effect of Ariel activates since it was released by a card's effect," Nekro explained as a card materialized in his hand. "I add one "Nekroz" Monster, except a Ritual Monster, from my deck to my hand. I choose Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz!"

"The "Nekroz" archetype's signature characteristic: Ritual Summon." Toxin noted in a bored tone. "Nothing new here. I wonder how our little hacker will respond to this..."

"A nice Ritual Summon!" Bloody Talker clapped his hands in a taunting manner. "But even then, your Monster cannot touch my Berserker. Oh, and by the way, the continuous effect of Cyberse Berserker activates! He will gain 100 Attack for every other Monster on the field!"

The hacker's monster roared once again as its power rose.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2100)

"Those Attack Points won't help you against my Ritual Monster! Activating the effect of Nekroz of Clausolas!" Nekro stated. "During either player's turn once, I can target one face-up Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and change its Attack Points to 0 and negate its effects! Go, Frozen Wind!"

The Ritual Monster swung its feather-sword to the side, creating a cold current of air that hit Cyberse Berserker and caused its body to freeze on spot.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2100→0)

"If he attacks now, Bloody Talker will take lots of damage." Ghost Girl pointed out.

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Nekroz of Catastor, discarding it to Special Summon one "Nekroz" Monster from my Graveyard." Nekro stated. "Revive, Ariel!"

An anthropomorphic dragon with blue and vanilla scales, a muscular body, fins attached to its back instead of wings, and wearing pieces of white and golden armor appeared on the field. A GY portal opened below the dragon, in which it dived and threw out Ariel, who lazily landed on the field, not happy to be in action again.

 **Nekroz of Catastor: Water/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200/LV: 5**

Bloody Talker yawned, making a throbbing vein appear on Nekro's forehead in anger.

"I activate the effect of Nekroz of Unicore in my hand!" He yelled. "By discarding this card, I return Nekroz of Catastor from my Graveyard back to my hand! Then-!"

"For a hasty person, you sure take a lot of time to end your turn." Bloody Talker cut him off, checking a clock on his Duel Disk. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Proceed with your turn, hunter-chan."

"I activate the Spell Card **Treasured Cards of Rites** from my hand!" Nekro shouted. "Through its effect, if I control a Ritual Monster, I can draw two cards from my deck! Then, I activate the Ritual Spell, **Ritual Mirror of Reflection**! By targeting a Ritual Spell Card in my Graveyard, this card will copy its effects! I choose Nekroz Cycle, sacrificing the Level 4 Ariel once again to Phantom Ritual Summon Nekroz of Unicore from my Graveyard!"

The altar from before reappeared as Ariel was sucked into it and a male warrior with fair skin, blue eyes, grey hair tied up in a small braid, wearing white armor, a torn, red piece of clothing around his waist, a purple cloak around his shoulders, and holding a lance in its left hand emerged from a pillar of light.

 **Nekroz of Unicore: Water/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ _ATK: 2300_ /DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"Lastly, I activate the Equip Spell Ritual Weapon, equipping it to the Level 4 Clausolas!" Nekro stated as a crossbow materialized on the said Ritual Monster's arm. "The equipped Ritual Monster gains 1500 Attack and Defense!"

(Nekroz of Clausolas: _ATK 1200_ → _2700_ /DEF 2300→3800)

"The sum of his Monsters' Attack is now 5000!" Ghost Girl exclaimed.

"An OTK?" Blood Sheperd questioned.

"Battle!" Nekro pointed forward. "Nekroz of Clausolas, attack his weakened Monster! Frozen Crossbow Shot!"

The Ritual Monster aimed its weapon at the frozen foe, firing an arrow made of ice that pierced Cyberse Berserker's body. Cracks started to form on its body before it shattered into pieces.

"I activate the Counter Trap Link Reboot!" Bloody Talker abruptly told. "During damage calculation, I negate one instance of battle damage and Special Summon one Link Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Cyberse Berserker!"

The ice shards were deflected by a barrier that appeared around the hacker. After it vanished, a GY portal opened on the ground from which Cyberse Berserker emerged and landed on the Middle Monster Zone, angry and ready to take revenge.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2200)

"Moreover, I activate the other effect of Pixiel in my Graveyard!" The hacker shouted. "When a Cyberse Monster which used her as material is destroyed, I can draw one card!"

Nekro tapped his Duel Disk's screen, causing a window to open that showed Cyberse Berserker's card. After reading its effect, he decided what to do.

"I end my turn." Nekro told.

"Ah, and here I thought you'll walk into my trap." Bloody Talker grinned.

"He didn't attack with Nekroz of Unicore?" Toxin narrowed his eyes.

"That means Cyberse Berserker must have some sort of effect." Blood Sheperd said. "Nekroz of Unicore negates the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Since Cyberse Berserker was re-summoned from the Graveyard, that effect won't apply on it anymore, and Nekroz of Clausolas' effect won't either."

"Waghai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw! I activate the effect of Cyberse Berserker! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and destroy it. I select Nekroz of Clausolas as the target of this effect! Mad Feast!"

"I target Nekroz of Clausolas with the effect of Nekroz of Gungnir in my hand!" Nekro announced. "By discarding it, this turn, the targeted "Nekroz" Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

The Cyberse Link Monster roared as it dived forward, ready to tear the Ritual Monster which destroyed it to tiny pieces to eat. However, the spirit of a female human with fair skin, long, red hair, wearing armor made of ice and holding a staff in her hand appeared in front of Nekroz of Clausolas, protecting him from Cyberse Berserker's fury by creating a transparent barrier.

"I was waiting for this moment!" Bloody Talker shouted. "When the effect of Cyberse Berserker doesn't destroy its target, until the End Phase, my Monster will gain 600 Attack!"

Since it wasn't able to destroy or even hurt something, the Link Monster's eyes glowed brightly in rage as it roared yet again.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2200→2800)

"Alright!" Ghost Girl cheered. "Now it has more Attack than any of Nekro's Monsters!"

"Battle! Attacking Nekroz of Clausolas would be useless, so I'll have Cyberse Berserker attack Nekroz of Unicore!" Bloody Talker declared. "Take this! Moreover, when my beast battles with an opponent's Monster whose Attack is higher than Cyberse Berserker's original Attack, he gains an extra 500 Attack until that battle's end!"

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2800→3300)

"That's why Nekro didn't attack with Unicore last turn." Toxin realized.

Turning its attention to the other Ritual Monster, Cyberse Berserker wrapped its tendril-arm around Nekroz of Unicore before throwing the Ritual Monster into his stomach-mouth, swallowing him in one gulp. Cyberse Berserker then swung its hand onto Nekro, causing him to cry in pain as his body's front glitched in pain.

 **Nekro: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 3300→2700)

"With this, I end my turn!" Bloody Talker chimed as his monster returned to his side so he could pet him on the head, its tail wagging from one side to the other. "At this moment, Cyberse Berserker's effect expires."

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2700→2100)

"Man, this is a boring fight!" Bloody Talker yawned. "You should step up your game... what was your name again? Necro?"

"...Yes, it's Nekro-"

"Spelled N-E-C-R-O!?" The hacker grinned.

"Shut up!" Nekro gritted his teeth. "Ore no turn, draw! Battle! Nekroz of Clausolas, attack his Link Monster now! Frozen Crossbow Shot!"

The Ritual Monster fired a frozen arrow from its crossbow, destroying Cyberse Berserker once again and finally dealt damage to the hacker.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Nekro concluded.

"With this, Bloody Talker controls no Monsters." Blood Sheperd scoffed. "If he tries to summon anything from his Extra Deck, Nekroz of Clausolas' effect will change its Attack to 0 and negate its effect."

"Unless he uses a Main Deck Monster or re-summons Berserker from the Graveyard, he'll have a tough chance at making a counterattack." Toxin added.

"But knowing my partner in crime, he must have thought of a plan already." Ghost Girl said.

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw!"

A sadistic grin appeared on the hacker's face upon seeing his new card. He placed in his hand beside the other two he already had and slammed another one on his blade.

"By banishing the Light-attribute Monster, Light Dragoon from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card! Appear, Black Dragon Collapserpent!"

The second dragon he obtained from Ryoken appeared on the field with a roar. This dragon had a long, serpentine body with no legs nor arms, only two wings attached to its back and to the end of its tail, it had black and orange scales, green eyes, and white spikes emerging from its wings and chest-area.

 **Black Dragon Collapserpent: Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 1700**_ **/LV: 4**

"When Light Dragoon is banished, I am allowed to draw one card," Bloody Talker explained. "Then... I shall summon this Monster! The Tuner Monster, **Relativity Synchron**!"

"TUNER!?" Everybody watching exclaimed in surprise.

Appearing from a blue hexagon-shaped portal was a small, almost humanoid monster made entirely of blue metal and brown gears, a single reflector attached to its head that acted as an eye, and a steam geyser erupting from it back. With a battle cry, the Tuner Monster took the field beside its user.

 **Relativity Synchron: Light/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

The highlights over Bloody Talker's jumpsuit started glowing white as he threw his arm into the air.

"I tune my Level 4 Black Dragon Collapserpent with my Level 2 Relativity Synchron!"

The Tuner Monster let loose of steam from its geyser as its eye split in the middle and three, green rings shot out of it before Relativity Synchron exploded into particles of light. The three rings surrounded the dragon, which gained an orange outline as its body turned transparent, revealing four stars inside of its body.

"O powerful, mechanical knight born by mankind's wisdom, descend as the Deus Ex Machina of this fictional world!" Bloody Talker chanted. "Synchro Summon! Manifest, Level 6! **Relativity Warrior**!"

A bright beam of light shot through the rings, from which a new being emerged. Standing tall as Cyberse Berserker, Relativity Warrior was a humanoid machine covered in silver and brown metal with several different colored gems giving it beauty. Gears formed the warrior's arms and legs, and attached to its hands were gauntlets with two long, sharp claws, a lion-head ornament was engraved on its chest, and emerging from its back was a serpentine tail. Upon landing on the field, the machine's eyes flashed red and it took life.

 **Relativity Warrior:** **Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ _ATK: 2400_ /DEF: 1400/LV: 6**

"Since Collapserpent was sent from the field to the Graveyard, his effect lets me add White Dragon Wyverburster from the deck to my hand. Beautiful, isn't it?" Bloody Talker patted his machine's leg. "My first ever Synchro Summon is a success."

"Where did you learn how to Synchro Summon...?" Nekro asked in a shocked tone. "You never did such a thing before... You only use Link Monsters and one Ritual Monster!"

"Didn't I tell you? I am using a new deck." Bloody Talker reminded. "That means whatever strategies you saw me use three months ago I do not use anymore. Moreover, who said I can't learn new summoning methods in order to strive forward? This Relativity Warrior is my first step to a new future."

"Tch, that means he could have Fusion and Xyz as well..." Blood Sheperd muttered.

"This new Monster is truly beautiful, but it only has 2400 Attack..." Ghost Girl pointed out. "It must have an effect to defeat the 2700 Attack Nekroz of Clausolas."

"But whatever effect it has, when facing Nekroz of Clausolas..." Toxin whispered.

"I activate Nekroz of Clausolas' effect!" Nekro stated. "I don't know what that Synchro Monster of yours can do, but I won't let you use it! I target Relativity Warrior which was Special Summon from the Extra Deck and change its Attack Points to 0 and negate its effects! Frozen Wind!"

The Ritual Monster swung its feather-sword to the side, creating a cold current of air that hit the Synchro Monster and caused its body to freeze on spot. However, Relativity Warrior's eyes flashed red once again as its body started glowing faintly, melting the ice until there was nothing left of it.

"It's useless." Bloody Talker said. "When I use Relativity Synchron to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse-type Synchro Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects. And now that you wasted your Monster's effect, I activate Relativity Warrior's effect! When this bad boy is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose your Ritual Weapon!"

A beam of green light erupted from the tip of the warrior's tail, piercing the crossbow attached to the Ritual Monster's arm and destroying it.

(Nekroz of Clausolas: _ATK 2700_ → _1200_ /DEF 3800→2300)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Relativity Warrior, destroy his last Monster! Deus Ex Machina - Destruction Burst!"

The mouth of the lion-head engraved to the warrior's chest opened, revealing another cannon inside of it. Relativity Warrior let loose of a battle cry before the three cannons fired beams of red light that vaporized the Ritual Monster and sent Nekro skidding backwards.

 **Nekro: LP 3000 - 1200 = 1800**

"I end my turn." Bloody Talker concluded with a yawn. "This Duel is boring, I am not breaking even a sweat! I thought you would actually push me to my limits, but now I see you truly are a bad joke. SOL should learn how to put bounties on people's heads."

"I'll show you boring! This next turn will be your last, kid! Ore no turn!" Nekro declared. "Draw! I activate the effect of Nekroz Cycle in my Graveyard, banishing it and Nekroz of Clausolas in order to add the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Mirror from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate my set card, the Trap Card **Greedy Draw** , whose effect allows me to draw three cards if I discard one from my hand! Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card, **Nekroz Altar**!"

A large, ornate altar with golden symbols engraved on it materialized on the field.

"Through its effect, I sacrifice Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz from my hand that can be treated as an entire requirement to Ritual Summon the Level 5 Nekroz of Catastor from my hand!"

A male human with fair skin, red and grey colored short hair, the same color of eyes as Bloody Talker, wearing a red coat over a white shirt and green pants, and holding a sword, appeared on the field before exploding in particles of blue light that were sucked into the altar. Seconds later, it started glowing as Nekroz of Catastor emerged from it with its 2200 ATK.

 **Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz: Water/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 1800/LV: 3**

"Since it was released by a card's effect, Shurit's effect activates," Nekro explained. "I can add one Warrior-type "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Nekroz of Trishula! Then, by banishing Nekroz Altar from my Graveyard, I activate its effect to add Ariel from my Graveyard back to my hand, which I'll now normal summon!"

Ariel reappeared on the field once more.

"I activate Ariel's effect, revealing Nekroz Mirror in my hand to increase its Level by one!"

Following Nekro's words, Ariel started meditating and her staff glowed as she gained a blue aura.

(Ariel, Priestess of the Nekroz: LV 4→5)

"I activate the Ritual Spell Nekroz Mirror!" Nekro shouted. "By releasing the Level 5 Ariel on my field and by banishing the Level 5 Dance Princess of the Nekroz from my Graveyard which I sent there with Greedy Draw, I perform a Ritual Summon!"

A large, ornate mirror with blue and gold colored borders materialized on the field. Ariel and a female human with fair skin, red eyes, long, red hair, wearing grey robes and holding a golden staff, were sucked into the mirror as Nekro chanted.

"The contract has been made! The warrior who wields the power of the ancient dragon inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Nekroz of Trishula!"

The mirror started glowing blue as a male human with fair skin, red and grey colored short hair, the same color of eyes as Bloody Talker, wearing frozen armor with a dragon-like appearance, and holding a sword in his right hand emerged from the portal with a beat of his wings.

 **Nekroz of Trishula: Water/Warrior/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 9**

"That must be his Ace Monster." Toxin pointed out.

"When Ritual Summoned, the effect of Trishula activates!" Nekro stated. "I can banish one card from your hand, field, and Graveyard! You have two cards in your hand and one of them is banished at random, your set card on the field and Cyberse Berserker from your Graveyard are also banished! Eternal Freeze!"

The dragon-warrior swung its blade after that command, causing the chosen cards to glow blue before shattering into pieces. A window opened in front of Nekro, showing the banished cards were White Dragon Wyverburster, Instant Save Coating, and Cyberse Berserker. He waved his hand to the right, making the window vanish.

"Even if he attacks now, the total damage Nekro will deal is 2500 points." Blood Sheperd told.

"I activate the Equip Spell **Nekroz Portal** from my hand!" Nekro stated. "Through its effect, if I control two or more "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters, I can Special Summon one of my banished "Nekroz" Monsters and equip it with this card! Come back, Nekroz of Clausolas!"

A circular portal opened on the ground, from which Clausolas emerged with a cheerful battle cry and his 1200 ATK.

"I activate Clausolas' effect, targeting your Relativity Warrior with it! Frozen Wind!"

Following his user's words, Clausolas unleashed a wave of cold air that froze the warrior.

(Relativity Warrior: ATK 2400→0)

"Is it over?" Toxin asked no-one in particular. "Bloody Talker has no set cards on his field and his Synchro Monster now has 0 Attack..."

"Battle!" Nekro threw his hand forward. "Nekroz of Clausolas, attack Relativity Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of **Steampunk Girl** in my hand!" Bloody Talker abruptly shouted. "When a Cyberse-type Monster is attacked, she can be Special Summoned to the field and that attack is negated!"

Clausolas leaped forward, raising his sword to strike. However, a female human with black skin, a green left eye and an orange right eye, shoulder-length white hair with brown strands, wearing a white and brown-colored steampunk-style clothing and golden gauntlets, appeared in front of Relativity Warrior. She winked and crossed her arms in front of her, generating a transparent force field that sent the Ritual Monster flying back to where it came from.

 **Steampunk Girl: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 800/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 4**

Nekro gritted his teeth. "In that case, Catastor will attack Warrior and Trishula, on the other hand, will attack Girl. At this moment, the effect of Catastor activates! At the start of the Damage Step, if a "Nekroz" monster I control battles an opponent's face-up Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, that Monster is destroyed! Proud Roar!"

Nekroz of Catastor let loose of a powerful roar, which shattered the frozen Relativity Warrior and caused Steampunk Girl to cover her ears from the roar's volume as she exploded in particles of light, thus leaving the hacker's field bare.

"Turn End!" Nekro growled in frustration as he wasn't able to end the Duel on this turn.

Ghost Girl sighed. "That was close... He's safe for now..."

"But with no cards in his hand and none on his field, I can't see him winning." Blood Sheperd scoffed. "It seems this Duel was really just a waste of time."

"...Before the Duel started, Ghost Girl-senpai mentioned you're on the same level of skills as Revolver." Bloody Talker said with a serious expression. "However...she was wrong. You are nowhere near Revolver's level."

"What?" Nekro gritted his teeth.

"You are weak. Terribly weak! If you were to Duel Revolver, he would wipe the floor with you on his second turn!" Bloody Talker said. "I admit your deck is good, being an Extra Deck-killer, something which many decks nowadays would cripple before, however, if I control a Monster which wasn't summoned from the Extra Deck, your deck can't do heck about it!"

"Big talk for a loser!" Nekro snapped back.

"Loser?" Bloody Talker smiled. "I wonder about that. Wagahai no turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of Twilight** , banishing the Light-attribute Monster, Relativity Synchron, and the Dark-attribute Monster, Black Dragon Collapserpent, from my Graveyard in order to draw two cards from my deck!"

After drawing his new cards and looking at them, a demonic grin spread over the hacker's face.

"The power that will send you to Hell has arrived." He chuckled. "I activate the Spell Card Reincarnation of the Dead, using its effect to revive Steampunk Slinger from my Graveyard!"

A GY portal opened on the ground from which the slinger jumped out of.

"Then I activate his effect, changing his Level from 4 to 7!" Bloody Talker stated. "Shift Up!"

(Steampunk Slinger: LV 4→7)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites." The hacker said. "Through its effect, I add one Ritual Spell Card and the Ritual Monster that's listed on it from my deck to my hand!"

"R-Ritual...!?" Nekro's eyes widen.

"Exactly, Ritual." Bloody Talker chuckled as his jumpsuit's highlights changed to blue. "From my hand, I activate the Ritual Spell **Scarlet Ritual**!"

On the ground, a scarlet circle materialized, trapping the two Duelists inside it. At the same time, letters appeared inside the circle which glowed with an eerie red.

"Using its effect, I sacrifice the now Level 7 Slinger on my field!" Bloody Talker shouted as his Monster exploded in particles of red light which were sucked into the magic circle. "The contract has been made! The witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery inherits this soul! Ritual Summon! Appear now, **Scarlet Witch**!"

Emerging from the portal with her arms crossed was a female human with fair skin, red eyes and lipstick of the same color, wearing a dark-red colored jumpsuit with glowing red energy lines over it, a cloak of the same color, and a helmet from which black, branch-shaped spikes emerged. Upon fully emerging, she took a battle stance and smiled mischievously.

 **Scarlet Witch: Dark/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

"Link, Synchro, and now Ritual Summon..." Ghost Girl whispered in awe.

"The additional effect of Scarlet Ritual activates!" Bloody Talker declared. "After I successfully Ritual Summon, I can choose to activate one of two effects. I choose the first one, raising the Attack of all Monsters on the field by 1000 and inflicting 400 damage to my opponent for each Monster on the field!"

The hands of Scarlet Witch glowed as she unleashed four beams of light at Nekro, causing him to fall to one knee by the damage.

(Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500→3500, Catastor: ATK 2200→3200, Trishula: ATK 2700→3700, Clausolas: ATK 1200→2200)

 **Nekro: LP 1800 - 1600 = 200**

"If he attacks now, Bloody Talker will win." Toxin told.

"I...I won't lose to the likes of you!" Nekro cried out. "I activate the last effect of Nekroz Portal since I took damage by a card effect! By sending this card and the equipped Monster to the Graveyard, Monsters that were Summoned this turn cannot declare an attack!"

Clausolas vanished from the field upon those words, and Scarlet Witch's feet were trapped inside ice that emerged from the ground below her.

"And whoever said I was going to attack with my witch?" Bloody Talker shook his head in exasperation. "I activate the effect of Scarlet Witch! Once per turn, by sealing her from attacking this turn, I can take control of one Monster my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

"W-What!?" Nekro gasped.

The witch's eyes started glowing red as she made bizarre gestures with her hands until Nekroz of Trishula's eyes turned completely red. The dragon-warrior flew over to the hacker's side, bowing to the witch with respect.

"Die by the hands of your Monster!" Bloody Talker laughed in glee. "Battle! Trishula, attack Nekroz of Catastor and put an end to that excuse of a Duelist! DO IT!"

Turning his attention back to its original user, Trishula swung his sword, creating a massive, dragon-shaped energy slash that washed over Catastor and Nekro, destroying the other Monster and sending the bounty hunter flying against some tables in defeat.

 **Nekro: LP 200 - 500 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"Well, that's that." Bloody Talker chuckled as the Duel ended and the Monsters vanished. He walked over to the unconscious body of Nekro, tapping the young man on the chest with his foot.

"Don't die on me now." He said without much care and summoned a window. He sent SOL an email, saying he had caught Nekro. Seconds later, a reply came saying thank and that the money has been sent to the avatar's bank account. Nekro vanished in particles of green light afterwards.

"He...did it. He defeated Nekro..." Ghost Girl breathed out. "Wow."

"You've chosen a good partner in crime, Ghost." Toxin said as he replaced his feet on the table and eased back in his chair.

"I will have to save this footage in case I'll have to hunt him down..." Blood Sheperd muttered as he saved a recording of the Duel.

Bloody Talker turned to the other avatars still staring at him in disbelief.

"What? You want to Duel as well and be sent to jail?"

Everybody flinched at those words, returning to what they were previously doing before stopping to watch the Duel. Bloody Talker returned to his seat beside Ghost Girl, summoning a new window to order a glass of cold tea. His order materialized seconds later before him, and the hacker drunk it in one gulp.

"Ahhh, that was good." He sighed.

"That was a fantastic Duel, Bloody." Ghost Girl sighed. "It seems I was worried for nothing."

"Don't sweat it, Girl." The hacker waved his hand. "More importantly..." He grinned and turned to look at the two other hunters. "I won both bets, gentlemen. I'm not seeing my money anywhere though!"

Blood Sheperd made a 'tch', while Toxin groaned as he leaned his head lower. These made the hacker laugh.

"I just won 250000 yen, do you honestly think I need more money now!?" Bloody Talker chuckled, making the two hunters grit their teeth under their masks in anger for being toyed by a younger kid, while Ghost Girl laughed as well.

"It's good to be back..." Bloody Talker said, placing a hand over his Duel Disk.

* * *

 **As Kioku said, it's truly good to back in VRAINS!**

 **Since Emma had her avatar changed a little bit, I decided to give Kioku a better avatar as well because I got a new idea for it. Moreover, he even got his old Duel Disk on hand (which summons an energy blade that's similar to Yugo's Duel Disk from Arc-V)!**

 **I truly enjoyed writing this Duel with Kioku's new deck because I was able to let my imagination run wild a little, unlike with the Creepers where I had to follow the same style. What do you guys think? Which deck is better, this one or Creepers? Well, there will be many more cards that will appear in this new deck, and it can surpass the Creepers!**

 **After the introduction of Blood Sheperd, we have a new hunter and Charisma Duelist appears, Toxin, who uses a Predator Plants deck with Starve Venom as his Ace! Expect this guy to also use Synchros, seeing Predator Plants Banksia Ogre is a thing.**

 **Onto season 2 matters!**

 **Takeru didn't lose...yet didn't win, and honestly, I am happy with that result. Blood Sheperd was about to activate his face-down card if it wasn't for Emma helping Shoichi, so maybe he could've won? Who knows, but I am happy with the given result.**

 **Poor Emma though! Who knows what Blood Sheperd is doing to her at the moment?!**

 **Also, I believe there's more to Blood Sheperd that what meets the eye. As Shoichi and Emma said, his hacking skills are amazing! I follow Yugioh Everything on Youtube, and as he theorized, Blood Sheperd might be a more than just a bounty hunter with good skills.**

 **It seems Playmaker likes to OTK people. A lot. Like, how many times did he OTK someone!?**

 **FINALLY, the canon decided to answer one of our main question: how did Shoichi and Yusaku meet!**

 **I really liked how Yusaku had to obtain his Cyberse deck instead of just walking into the dungeon and be like 'Oh! Found it!'. I even stopped the video and started thinking on how to resolve the Duel quiz and I came kinda close to the right answer. I forgot there were cards in the Extra Deck.**

 **My only question is who made that dungeon? It wasn't Hanoi, for it to be Ai wouldn't really make sense, the only one to remain is the strange group of Bohman who's good at hacking. Or maybe it was somebody else...**

 **Can't wait to find out.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to like, follow, and review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Light Dragoon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 850/DEF: 900/LV: 3)

If you don't control any DARK monsters: Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Light Dragoon" once per turn this way. If this card is banished from the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Light Dragoon" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card is a smaller/younger version of "White Dragon Wyvernburtser". This card is given to Kioku by Ryoken in Extra Turn 3.]

 **Steampunk Slinger** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800/LV: 4)

When this card attacks an opponent's monster, you can change that monster to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. You can only control 1 "Steampunk Slinger". This card can only be used as material for the summon of a Cyberse monster.

 **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel** (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

(This card is also treated as a Cyberse monster.)

If a Cyberse monster which used this card as a material is destroyed (by battle or a card effect), you can draw one card. If you control a Level 2 or lower Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel" once per turn this way.

 **The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom)

2+ Cyberse monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy it. Then, activate one of these effects.

\- If a monster was destroyed by this effect, this card cannot attack directly this turn, also, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

\- If a monster wasn't destroyed by this effect, this card gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

If this card battles an opponent's monster which has more ATK that this card's original ATK, this card gains 500 ATK until that battle's end. This card gains 100 ATK for every other monster on the field.

 **Relativity Synchron** (Light/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 600/LV: 2)

If you used this card as a Synchro Material, until the End Phase of this turn, all Cyberse Synchro Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Relativity Warrior** (Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400/LV: 6)

"Relativity Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned: Target 1 Spell or Trap card on the field; Destroy it. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Steampunk Girl** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800/LV: 4)

When your opponent declares an attack on a Cyberse monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand) and negate that attack. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can discard 1 card from your hand instead. Banish this card from your GY to negate one instance of battle or effect damage that would bring your LP to 0.

 **Treasure Cards of Twilight**

Normal Spell

Banish 1 LIGHT and DARK monster from your GY: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of Twilight" per turn.

 **Scarlet Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon Scarlet Witch. You must also Tribute monsters you control or from your hand whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon. After that, you can activate one of these effects.

\- Reduce Scarlet Witch's ATK to 0 until the End Phase, and if you do, both players gain 1000 LP.

\- All monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for every monster on the field.

 **Scarlet Witch** (Dark/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: 7)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Scarlet Ritual". Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Take control of it until this turn's end. This card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect. During your Standby Phase, if you control no Link Monsters while your opponent does: Special Summon this card from your GY in Defense Position.

 **Nekro:**

 **Treasured Cards of Rites**

Normal Spell

If you control at least 1 Ritual Monster: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Treasured Cards of Rites" per turn.

 **Ritual Mirror of Reflection**

Ritual Spell

Target 1 Ritual Spell card in your GY: This card's effects and name become that target's upon activation. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Mirror of Reflection" per turn.

 **Greedy Draw**

Normal Trap

Discard 1 card from your hand: Draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Greedy Draw" per turn.

 **Nekroz Altar**

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Nekroz" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the "Nekroz" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You can only use this effect of "Nekroz Altar" once per turn. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Nekroz" monster, except a Ritual Monster, in your GY: Add it to your hand.

 **Nekroz Portal**

Equip Spell

Activate if you control 2 or more "Nekroz" Ritual Monsters: Target 1 of your banished "Nekroz" monster; Special Summon it and equip it to this card. If the equipped monster leaves the field, destroy this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. When you take damage by a card effect (Quick Effect): Send this card and the equipped monster to the GY; monsters that were summoned this turn cannot attack.


	22. (S2) A New Threat

**[Update: I made a mistake regarding Cyberse Majestic Kirin's effect in the Duel, so I came back to correct it. I had to change Kirin's effect a little in the process; you can check its upgraded effect in the OC cards gallery.]**

 **Welcome back everyone! I'm proud to announce I've joined FanFiction for a year now and this story is one-year-old! It also reached 50 likes! Thanks for the support of everyone so far! You guys are the best!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

 **\- No problem, and thanks for taking the time of doing it! Almost half of Playmaker's Duels ended in an OTK. Man, he isn't joking around...**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I gave Blood Sheperd a reason in this chapter, don't worry! Not only SOL places bounties, so Ghost Girl and Blood Sheperd not necessarily have bounties on their placed by SOL. And yeah, Kioku was harsh with the rumor but... he's Kioku. If there's one thing about him that I know well is that he's unpredictable.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- True, but characters mostly use Link Monsters in the canon. It's like only Link Summoning is good because of the new format. I decided to have it be "outdated" in my story. About other references to old Duelists, I don't think so but this might change in the future. Yep, Scarlet Witch was a reference (I like too much!).**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Starve Venom will appear in the "game" and thanks for pointing out the Yuri thing!**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Tuner's High would fit well into Kioku's deck, thanks for pointing out!**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 1:**

 **A New Threat!**

* * *

 _IRL: At Café Nagi in Den City's plaza..._

"If you look so angry, you'll scare the customers away, Fujiki Yusaku-kun."

Yusaku, who was working in Shoichi's food truck and was broiling a couple of hot dogs, had a frown on his face, trying to finish the hot dogs perfectly. His frown turned to a look of confusion as somebody addressed, prompting him to raise his head and see this somebody.

"Zaizen Aoi." Yusaku remembered her name. "And Kioku."

The other male chuckled and waved his hand at him. "We were passing by, and I decided to introduce Aoi to my favorite food truck. However, I never thought I would see you behind the counter! That apron sure looks funny on you!"

"Is this your part-time job?" Aoi asked with a smile.

Yusaku returned his attention to the hot dogs. "I know the owner, so he put me in charge while he's away. What are you two doing together? Date?"

"It's nothing like that." Kioku chuckled, albeit a blush crept over his face. "Aoi wanted to buy a new loudspeaker and she asked my help, seeing the electronics are my forte. We already brought it and sent it to her house, and as I said before, I figured I could introduce Aoi to Café Nagi."

"I see." Yusaku nodded.

"Thank you, Kioku, Fujiki-kun." Aoi suddenly said, causing the two males to blink in confusion. "You two found me when I was unconscious on the school's roof. I never thanked you for that."

"It's fine." Yusaku said. "Anyone would've done the same."

"But why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Kioku asked.

"I never got the chance to see Fujiki-kun yet, and I wanted to thank you both at the same time," Aoi explained. "Um...since we're here..." she blushed a little. "Can I have a hot dog and coffee?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed for ordering." Yusaku told. "Kioku, you?"

"Hmm..." Kioku rubbed his chin and stared at the menu. "I'll get a spicy hot dog with a soda!"

Yusaku nodded and immediately started preparing the orders.

"I'm not sure if I should say this...but I don't think you'll get customers today." Aoi said as she turned around and looked at the plaza's wide screens with different images on them. "Today's Musical Duel event has caught the interest of almost the entire Den City."

"Musical Duel...? What's that?" Kioku tilted his head to the side.

"In LINK VRAINS, today, a Dueling tournament will be held," Aoi explained. "The winner of this tournament can choose to Duel one of the top-three Charisma Duelists: Kisskill, Blue Angel, or Bast."

"Apart from Blue Angel, I don't know the other two." Yusaku pointed out. "Who are they?"

Aoi pointed at the left screen of the plaza, on which a young woman built like a dancer, olive skin, lamp-like yellow eyes with Egyptian kohl under them, short black hair, and wore a skin-tight leopard-print leotard that left her midriff, arms, and legs bare. She also had a cat-like mask tied around her head's right side and she had golden bracelets on her hands and she didn't wear any shoes.

"Named after the Egyptian goddess, Bast is the newest number 1 Charisma Duelist," Aoi said. "Shortly after her entry to the Charisma circle, she Dueled and defeated every one of them in one day and a half, thus gaining the number 1 position."

"One day and a half? All other Charisma?" Yusaku echoed. "What deck does she use?"

"An Exodia deck."

"Exodia!?" Kioku gasped. "That's such a rare deck that it became a myth! With Exodia's instant win effect, no wonder she became number 1... So technically, this Bast took Go Onizuka's place after he left."

"Yes." Aoi nodded. "Blue Angel is still number 2, and number 3 is Kisskill."

She pointed at another screen, this one displayed a tall woman with fair skin, rainbow-colored irises with golden eyelashes and eyebrows of the same color, long golden hair, and wore a white and black outfit that seemed a cross between a military outfit and a conductor.

"She uses an Orphegel deck and defeats her opponents with no mercy." Aoi lowered her voice and whispered the next part. "She's also a crazy fangirl of Bloody Talker..."

"Eh? Of Bloody Talker?" Kioku blinked twice.

"Yes." Aoi sighed. "I read somewhere she found a person who criticized Bloody Talker and she Dueled them for hours, always bringing down their Life Points bit by bit so they could suffer... Bloody Talker should look out to never cross paths with me, don't you think, Kioku?"

The way Aoi eyed Kioku at that moment made the two hackers realize she meant "I'm sure you won't go near her now that you know it".

"Um, I guess..." he softly chuckled. "Let's hope that will never happen, haha...ha..."

"But why is the event called Musical Duel?" Yusaku questioned. "If people Duel normally in a tournament, it could've been just called Dueling Tournament, no?"

"That's because Blue Angel, Bast, and Kisskill are going to put up a show while the Duels are underway." Aoi smiled. "Blue Angel will sing with her voice, Bast will dance, and Kisskill will use instruments."

"Oh, Blue Angel can sing?" Kioku smiled himself.

"Pretty well, actually." Aoi giggled.

"Well, in that case, I wish those three girls good luck." Yusaku told as he handed to the two other teens their orders. "Here you are."

"Thank you." the two said in unison and paid.

"Oh, before we go, I'm wishing you good luck as well, Fujiki-kun." Aoi said, confusing Yusaku. "Our school forbids students working part-time jobs, so make sure not to stand out."

"And good luck with making food!" Kioku added playfully as he and Aoi left.

Yusaku gave one of his rare smiles. "I'll make sure of it."

After the two turned around a corner, Aoi narrowed her eyes at Kioku. "I hope you understood my words, Kioku. If you ever see Kisskill, make sure to avoid her."

"Oh, she can't be that bad!" Kioku raised his hot dog towards the sky before diving it down and taking a bite of it. "I bet a wink will do the trick!"

"It's rude to talk with a full mouth." Aoi scolded him. "And what part of crazy fangirl do you not get? Have you ever saw those animes where a girl is totally crazy for a guy? Well, Kisskill is just like that. Rumors spread in LINK VRAINS faster than you can think, Kioku."

"Got it, got it." Kioku sighed and raised his shoulders in a defeated sign. "I won't mess with her, okay?"

"It's for your own good." Aoi shook her head in exasperation. "Ah, by the way, what are you going to do today? IRL or LINK VRAINS?"

"Honestly, I haven't planned anything for today." Kioku admitted with a shrug. "Perhaps I should go to VRAINS and watch the event... Hmm, I'll see."

The two teens stopped in front of a traffic light and Kioku turned to his friend.

"I have to take a left here." he said.

"And I a right." Aoi nodded. "Thanks again for helping me buy the loudspeaker."

"It was my pleasure," Kioku winked. "Good luck with today's show and potential Duel, Blue Angel."

"Have a nice day, Bloody Talker." Aoi waved her hand and the two parted ways.

* * *

 _IRL: At Akira's bureau in SOL Technology..._

The sound of a cruiser's horn blowing in the distance could be heard as Zaizen Akira stared at his boss, Queen, with a confused expression. Queen has summoned him here to ask him some questions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have some himself.

"Queen, why must we search for Playmaker?" Akira asked. "I held off the search parties until I could get my answers."

"Ever since you were reinstated as Security Manager, you've become quite bold." Queen sternly told. "Your former staff was reassigned and you think you're free to do what you like?"

Akira gritted his teeth at those words, sweat running down his cheek from the virtual sun's heat and by fear since he didn't do as he was ordered. The higher-ups have assigned him with the task of finding Playmaker and capture his Ignis, but he didn't understand why. Playmaker was the one who saved LINK VRAINS, yet they're hunting him down...?

"The Knights of Hanoi have been destroyed and the Cyberse World has been found." Queen said as she twirled a glass filled with champagne in her hand. "But the Ignis weren't there. It's only natural to recapture the Ignis from Playmaker."

"In that case...why did you raise the bounty on Bloody Talker's head as well, Queen?"

When Akira heard Bloody Talker's bounty, which was 6500 yen, was raised to 300000 yen, he was beyond confused. Bloody Talker- Kioku doesn't even have an Ignis!

"Not a week ago, Bloody Talker paid a visit to the Dark Alley," Queen explained. "In order to bait out Nekro into Dueling him, he did list some rather interesting points. Since he was a victim of the Lost Incident, there's an Ignis searching for him as well. If we manage to get our hands on Bloody Talker, we can rest assured his Ignis will come for him. Of course, this is all just a theory and what he said to Nekro. We cannot believe everything that hacker says. Even that questionary you had him fill in can't be trusted."

"I know but-"

"If the Ignis aren't found..." Queen cut Akira off and she took a sip of her cold drink. "Our company's operations won't improve." that said, she stood up and walked up to him. "Zaizen, I'm putting you in charge of the bounty hunter team and my daughter."

"The bounty hunter team and Cynthia?" Akira's eyes widen a little. "What about the searching parties we have?"

"Not good enough. You really believe such amateurs can capture Bloody Talker or Playmaker?" Queen lowered her sunglasses a little, eyeing Akira directly with her eyes. "Use your _new_ team to capture the Ignis, whatever it takes. If you can't, you'll end up like your former staff."

Queen turned around and walked off, the tropical scenery around Akira vanishing as he returned to his office. He gritted his teeth again: this will be a pain... he's going to hunt down Playmaker _and_ Bloody Talker? Both of whom saved LINK VRAINS, him, and his sister?

" _Or it's that, or I lose my job..._ " he thought. " _The reason why I worked for this job is Aoi. I can't give up on it now. But I can't give up on the friend Aoi made... I'm sure the two hackers would say to follow my orders, not worrying about them. Let's hope this bounty hunter team and Cynthia won't be able to defeat Kioku..._ "

* * *

 _Time Skip: After half an hour..._

The doors to Akira's office opened as Hayami, his subordinate and assistant, entered, followed by Go Onizuka and two youths whom Akira never saw before. This must be his team, he thought, which can be very good Duelists if Go chose them himself.

"Mr. Onizuka's team has arrived." Hayami stated. She entered and smiled at Go and his team. "Please enter."

As they walked up to Akira's desk, he sat up and extended his hand.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Onizuka," Akira smiled. "Even if my request for a meeting was sudden."

"Zaizen Akira..." Go stared at the hand as it was something foreign. He then looked the other in the eyes. "I never thought you would be my boss."

"I can say the same, Mr. Onizuka." Akira lowered his hand.

"And I never thought you'd accept being SOL's bounty hunter," a voice from the side told. As Go turned his gaze to the side, he saw a female in her twenties sitting in a chair. She had long, brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, and wore a SOL female worksuit. She was Queen's daughter.

"Everyone has their own reasons, even if you people are my new co-workers or boss, don't invade my privacy." Go coldly said. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Masayoshi Cyndy." she presented herself. "In VRAINS, I'm known as Cynthia, SOL's special agent. Nice meeting you, new co-workers."

"I heard there were two more bounty hunters," Go said, once again, not replying to a greeting. "Where are they?"

"They haven't arrived yet..." Hayami explained.

"Hoh? What Duelists would dare keep me waiting?" Go asked.

"They're pro among pros." Akira told.

"They're dangerous and hunt down their prey without mercy." Cyndy added. "You know one of them: Toxin."

"Number 5?" Go's eyes widen a little. "That guy accepted SOL's request? Why?"

"He didn't explain why." Akira said. "However, he did mention it had to do with the other hunter we hired..."

* * *

 _In LINK VRAINS..._

"I was wondering where you hid, Sheperd."

Were Toxin words as he finally found the other hunter in NEW LINK VRAINS's main building. Blood Sheperd was visibly irritated now that Toxin appeared.

"Tch. Just like at Dark Alley, you or Ghost Girl continue to appear out of the blue, not leaving me alone." Blood Sheperd huffed. "I am a lone wolf. I don't need you two's sympathy."

"I know that." Toxin sighed as he took a seat as well, much to the other hunter's annoyance. "However, I can't leave my childhood friend alone, can I?"

"Do what you want. It doesn't matter to me." Blood Sheperd scoffed.

"I heard you accepted SOL's invitation to hunt down Playmaker and Bloody Talker." Toxin changed the subject.

"The money is good." was all the hunter said.

"I can't argue on that," Toxin shrugged. "What I want to know is why you're here, Sheperd. Zaizen Akira has requested the bounty hunter team's presence, yet you're here in VRAINS."

"As I said before, I'm a lone wolf. I do things my way." Blood Sheperd folded his arms. "Also, the same could be said to you, Toxin."

"Like you, I like doing things my way." Toxin told. "However, if my boss summons me, then I have to obey or I won't get the money. You know this as well, don't you?"

"Hey! You move too!"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a purple-colored penguin with pink spiky hair that slapped Blood Sheperd on the back. However, the hunter didn't move and this prompted the penguin to address his brother, which was another penguin but blue with black hair.

"Bro! They aren't moving!"

"Leave this to me!" the blue penguin said with a smug expression.

"Violence can't be performed in LINK VRAINS, but that doesn't apply to us!" the pink penguin stated.

"We modded ourselves using illegal programs." the blue penguin's hand sparkled with electricity. "Take this! Penguin Pun-"

Blood Sheperd grabbed the blue penguin by its head, standing up and raising it into the air. At the same time, the pink penguin tried to throw a punch as well, but Toxin grabbed him by the head as well.

"Let us go, you punks!" the blue one shouted.

"We can also kill players." Blood Sheperd revealed as electricity shot out of his arm, shocking the penguin. He cried out in pain and kicked the air in vain until his body went stiff and automatically logged out.

"Bro!" the pink penguin muffled into Toxin's palm.

"He disappeared!"

"He's a bounty hunter!"

"Look, that's Toxin!"

Were the words of onlookers. Toxin brought the penguin close to his mask, who shrieked in fear.

"For your own good, leave now." Toxin whispered as his five eyes flashed red and let go of him. The moment the penguin fell to the ground on his butt, he stood up and ran away, screaming in fear.

"You haven't changed, Blood Sheperd." Ghost Girl, who walked up to their table, commented. "At least Toxin scared the guy, not killed him."

"Ah, Ghost Girl." Toxin waved his hand. "Of course I had to. It would've ruined my reputation as a Charisma Duelist."

"And you, as always, would kill if it wasn't for that reputation." Ghost Girl shook her head in exasperation. "I heard SOL Technologies hired you two as bounty hunters."

"Didn't they call you too?" Blood Sheperd asked.

"I don't intend to accept." she said. "I owe Playmaker and Bloody Talker."

"Owe or owed, you're too soft as usual." Blood Sheperd scoffed. "Just like mister toxic over here."

"Unlike you, I don't make all decisions based on money," Ghost Girl shot back.

"That's what makes me a pro." Blood Sheperd's expression suddenly turned sinister. "But whatever. Just don't interfere with me, Ghost Girl, Toxin. I won't show any mercy."

"Your threats are the same as they were all these years, Sheperd." Toxin sighed...

In another area of LINK VRAINS, where the Musical Duel event was currently being held, Bloody Talker held his head in the palm of his hand and was laid down on a rooftop. The Duels in the event were boring and no-one seemed to notice him on his spot, which meant no Duels for him.

When Grangadez informed him Bloody Talker's bounty was raised, Kioku immediately hopped into VRAINS, thinking somebody strong would go after him. However, nobody seemed to do so.

Well, at least the music at the event was good. The teen had to admit those three girls were very talented at putting up a show. Bloody Talker focused his attention on Kisskill and became confused as he recalled Blue Angel's words. She seemed like a very collected and down to earth person, and it seemed impossible for her to be a crazy fangirl. Oh well, as he promised, he'll try not to get too close to the Orphegel user.

"Man, this is boring!" he whined and stood up, the wind blowing some of his hair back. "What do I have to do so people notice me? Blow up a building or something!?"

"Do not do that, Master Kioku." the voice of Grangadez told him in his head.

"I know, I know, I was joking." Bloody Talker waved his hand. He raised his old model Duel Disk into the air and pressed its screen, summoning his new D-Board.

Unlike his old one, this new one had a rounded back and a pointy front, from which three, scythe-like appendages emerged, two of which pointed upwards, and the one in the middle pointed downwards. Two rocket boosters were attached to the D-Board's side and were surrounded by the same scythe-like objects. All of the scythes were golden, while the rocket boosters black, and the main body of the D-Board was crimson with blue accents.

Bloody Talker jumped on it and took off into the sky with no goal in mind. His D-Board let loose of blue flames as the hacker didn't fly over the Data Storm. He looked over the new LINK VRAINS and marveled its new appearance. He had to admit, it was much better than the old one's design. Maybe the Tower of Hanoi had one good factor after all.

"Bloody Talker!"

The hacker turned his head around to see none other than Playmaker flying towards him on his new D-Board as well. He noted the other hacker had a hurried expression which made him narrow his eyes.

"Playmaker, what's the problem?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"Somebody stole Kusanagi-san's brother's consciousness data," Playmaker explained. "I have to find this person and get the data back!"

"Consciousness data?" Bloody Talker blinked. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know the details well, but Kusanagi-san told me this person emerged and vanished from the TV." Playmaker said. "They then fled to VRAINS. Can you help me find them before it's too late?"

"Of course!" Bloody Talker grinned. "VRAINS is pretty big, so four eyes are better than two!"

"Found you, Playmaker, Bloody Talker!"

The two gasped and turned around, seeing Blood Sheperd and Toxin going towards them. Blood Sheperd was on a D-Board which resembled a gun, while Toxin didn't have a D-Board to begin with. Two, black-feathered wings sprouted from his back which acted as a D-Board for the hunter, and his speed was the same as any D-Board's.

"Ah, howdy cowboy and Toxin!" Bloody Talker chuckled.

"I am not a cowboy." Blood Sheperd growled as he caught up to them. "I've come to collect my bounty."

"Ah, come on, even after our nice time at Dark Alley!?" Bloody Talker made a fake expression of sadness. "My heart...can't take it!"

"We were on friendly grounds back then, but now, we're on the battlefield." Toxin pointed out as he beat his black wings. "And you two are our enemies."

"Back off, Toxin!" Blood Sheperd told him. "They're my prey, and I didn't invite you to tag along!"

"It doesn't matter who captures them. Everybody will get the money if they _are_ captured." Toxin reminded, causing the other hunter to narrow his lifeless eyes in anger.

The four Duelists increased their speed and twirled in the air, trying to throw off each other but all in vain. Eventually, Blood Sheperd and Toxin managed to corner the two hackers between them, leaving no routes of escape.

"There are bounties on your heads and we'll collect them." Toxin said.

"I no longer have an Ignis!" Playmaker admitted. "You don't need to chase me-"

"Than what is that?" Blood Sheperd cut him off. Playmaker looked in surprise at his Duel Disk, seeing, in fact, Ai!

[Sorry, Playmaker.] Ai said as he fully emerged with a Linkuriboh. [I came back!]

"Ai!?" Bloody Talker gasped with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Playmaker asked.

[I'll give a brief explanation: so you see-]

"Save it for later!" Playmaker immediately stopped him.

[Ah, these feelings are coming back!]

"Hey, look, Playmaker!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "There they are!"

Playmaker looked forward and saw the person they were searching for. "But before we go after them, we'll have to take care of these guys!" he said, looking at the two hunters.

[Okay, then let me show this!] Ai smugly said. [I've also updated! Ta-daa! Data Storm released!]

As the Ignis pointed at the two hunters, a sudden tornado of Data Storm formed, throwing both of them away into the distance. They're Duel Disks stated their users were in danger and were forced to Log Out.

"Whoa, that was cool, Ai!" Bloody Talker commented.

[I know!] the Ignis nodded. [But now it's our chance! Let's go after that guy!]

The two hackers nodded and sped up, finally catching up with the mysterious person. However, Playmaker was so focused on the person that only Bloody Talker realized somebody else was way above, and they had the same D-Board as their target.

"Playmaker, I'll leave this guy to you!" he told before flying upwards and Playmaker nodded.

Bloody Talker twirled his D-Board around, ramming its back against the underside of the person's D-Board, causing them to gasp and retake stability in the air.

"It's rude to stare, you know." Bloody Talker grinned as he flew beside the person.

They were a seemingly young boy with blond hair and orange and red highlights. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and a white blazer with yellow accents, plus a large red star on his collar, orange pants with yellow and blue accents, a pink belt with silver and blue details, and yellow-white shoes with pink trim and stars.

"Bloody Talker..." he narrowed his eyes. "I was keeping a safe distance yet you saw me? Kuh, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Who are you people?" Bloody Talker questioned. "Why did you attack Jin!?"

"I'm not the type to give spoilers." he smiled. "I wouldn't mind Dueling you right here, however, if you would be defeated, I'm sure Adam would kill me."

"Adam?" Bloody Talker blinked. "You know Adam and their group!? You work for them!?"

"More like they work for us." he chuckled. He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk and two black hole-like portals opened on both his sides. Two triangular-shaped D-Boards flew out of the portals, with two identical avatars riding them.

They were both females, had shoulder-length hair, had golden stars over their ears, and wore a visor over their eyes and an elegant suit with stars decorating it and a tie. The girl on the left had light-blue skin and hair, a purple visor, and a pink tie and stars. The one on the right, on the other hand, had light-green skin and hair, a pink visor, and a purple tie and stars.

"I'll leave you to play with them, Bloody Talker!" the young boy shouted before zooming off towards Playmaker's Duel.

"Tsk, why the antagonists never make things easy for the heroes and explain things..." Bloody Talker shook his head in exasperation. He then eyed the two girls. "And who are you two?"

"I am Tera."

"I am Byte."

The two said after the other in perfect sync.

"Per Haru-sama's orders, we shall not let you pass, Bloody Talker." Tera declared.

"We shall capture and take you to Adam-sama's side." Byte told. "This way, we shall be one step closer to capturing IGNF1 and IGNF2 with no problems."

Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "F1...you say? What do you mean!? What do you intend to do with him!?"

The two girls smiled, once again, at the same time.

"Who knows." Tera said.

"That's none of your business." Byte added. "Now, Tera, let's proceed with our special strategy."

Tera nodded, and the two extended their Duel Disks into the air.

"Combining sequence..."

"...Begin!"

After that said, Tera and Byte leaped into the air as half their bodies turned transparent. Bloody Talker watched in confusion and surprise as Tera's left body merged with Byte's right body, becoming one. Their tie and stars turned to gold and their Duel Disk also attached to each other.

"Combination complete." Byte told as they landed on their D-Board.

"We are Tera..."

"...We are Byte."

"Combined: TeraByte!" the two girls announced in unison.

"You went and done something quite interesting." Bloody Talker grinned, albeit, it soon vanished as his eyes flashed with anger. "I may not know what you plan on doing with Grim, I will _not_ let you do it! You leave my Ignis alone, mongrels!"

"We shall see." TeraByte said with a smile. "Let's start!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " everyone shouted.

 **TeraByte: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Because I'm in front, I'll go first!" Bloody Talker declared. He took a card from his hand and swiped it on his energy blade. "I normal summon Texchanger from my hand!"

The space in front of the hacker suddenly gained reflections, as if a mirror was placed there. The anomaly was soon understood as those reflection obtained colors, and it revealed a monster. It was a green-colored frog with a yellow belly, and it jumped onto its user's head, sticking its tongue out to the opponents. It was summoned to the Middle Monster Zone.

 **Texchanger: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 1**

"I set one card face-down." Bloody Talker said as a set card materialized on his field before vanishing. "Turn End!"

"Wareware no turn!" TeraByte announced. "Draw! We shall normal summon **M-Scale Diva** from our hand!"

A sphere of water materialized on their field, and seconds later, it exploded. Emerging from the sphere was a mermaid from the myths. She had fair skin, emerald-green eyes, long, brown hair, wore algaes around her breasts, and attached to her waist was a fish-like tail, however, it was made of hard metal and colored a grey-green and had blue circuits glowing on it. The siren gave a soft tune upon entered the field on the Middle Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Diva: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

Bloody Talker's eyes narrowed at the Monster as a strange sensation washed over him. "That Monster...it's a Cyberse. This group uses Cyberse-type Monsters to battle? Who are they...?"

"We activated the effect of our Monster!" TeraByte stated.

"Once per turn, by lowering M-Scale Diva's Attack Points to 0..." Tera explained.

"...We can Special Summon another "M-Scale" Monster from our hand." Byte finished. "However, this new Monster must have lower Attack Points than Diva's original. Appear, **M-Scale Hostess** with 100 Attack!"

M-Scale Diva started singing, and a sphere of water materialized on their field once again. It exploded and revealed a new mermaid: she had fair skin, long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail with flowers decorating it, amethyst-purple eyes, wore algaes around her breasts, and attached to her waist was a metallic fish-like tail colored a grey-blue and had purple circuits glowing on it. The new siren gave a cheerful giggle as she entered the field on the Left Monster Zone.

(M-Scale Diva: ATK 1000→0)

 **M-Scale Hostess: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 100**_ **/LV: 1**

"We activate the effect of Hostess!" TeraByte declared. "When it's Special Summoned, we can target another "M-Scale" Monster we control that has different Attack than its original value and gain Life Points equal to that amount. We target Diva to gain 1000 Life Points!"

Following their words, TeraByte was surrounded by water which then vanished shortly afterwards.

 **TeraByte: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"They gathered materials and gained Life Points?" Bloody Talker grinned. "Finally, I'll get a good Duel today..."

"Sā, arawarero, wareware no sākitto!" TeraByte shouted as a Link Portal appeared in front of them. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "M-Scale" Monsters! We set M-Scale Diva and Hostess in the Link Markers!"

The two mermaids morphed into water twisters and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 2! **M-Scale Paladin**!"

Emerging from the portal was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long, black hair tied with algaes, ocean-blue eyes, and a metallic fish-like tail colored grey and had blue circuits glowing on it. The Link Monster wore brown leather armor over human-body and held a sword in her right hand. She gave a battle cry and entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Paladin: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"We equip our paladin with the Equip Spell **M-Strategy Wave Flow**!" TeraByte said. "Through its effect, during either player's turn twice, by paying 600 Life Points, we can move the equipped "M-Scale" Link Monster to a zone a Link Marker we control points to on our field. We move M-Scale Paladin to our Right Monster Zone and then to our Middle Monster Zone!"

The mermaid's eyes flashed blue as she moved to the said Monster Zone.

 **TeraByte: LP 5000 - 600 - 600 = 3800**

"They changed its location?" Bloody Talker wondered aloud.

"Now, I shall activate my Skill!" Tera told as their bodies' golden parts started glowing. "Marker's Portal! Once per Duel, when my Life Points are lower than its original amount, I can activate one Link Magic from my deck. Moreover, its effect's activation cannot be negated nor be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

"Eh? Link Magic?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "What in the world is that?"

"Three arrows shine! The path to our victory shall be clear!" Tera shouted. "Link Magic, **Retribution Arrows** activated! Only one Link Magic can be on our field, and it can only be activated in the Spell and Trap Zone where a Link Monster points to!"

As the card materialized on their field, three Link Markers appeared in front of it, pointing to all of their Main Monster Zones.

 **Retribution Arrows: Link Markers 3 (Top-Left, Top, Top-Right)**

"A Spell Card that has Link Markers!?" Bloody Talker gasped. "Such a thing is legal!?"

"Battle!" Byte pointed forward with her part of the body. "Paladin shall attack your Texchanger! Poseidon Wrath!"

"At this moment, Paladin's effect activates!" Tera told. "When this Monster battles with an opponent's Monster which is in the same column as Paladin, then both our Monsters have their Attack reduced to 0 until the end of damage step!"

(M-Scale Paladin: ATK 1600→0, Texchanger: ATK 100→0)

"At this moment, we activate Retribution Arrows' effect!" TeraByte declared. "During either player's turn, if a Monster next to its link battles, its Attack Points return to their original value until the end of damage step!"

"What!?" the hacker gasped.

(M-Scale Paladin: ATK 0→1600)

"With this, you shall take 1600 damage!" TeraByte pointed out.

"That won't happen because I activate Texchanger's effect!" Bloody Talker threw his arm forward. "When a Monster I control is attacked, once per turn, my Monster can negate that attack and Special Summon a Cyberse-type Normal Monster from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! Appear from my deck, **Dragotron**!"

M-Scale Paladin brandished her sword before swimming in the air as if she was in water, going towards the frog on the hacker's head. However, just before the strike would hit, Texchanger turned invisible, causing Paladin to stop in her tracks in confusion. She swam back to TeraByte's side and Texchanger reappeared, this time, with a comrade. A bipedal dragon with a muscular body, blue scales and a light-blue jaw, neck, chest, and belly, having several gears attached to its body, materialized as well. It roared and followed its user on the Left Monster Zone.

 **Dragotron: Dark/Cyberse/Normal/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 200**_ **/LV: 4**

"You managed to escape for now..." Tera said.

"But you won't do so ever again." Byte finished. "Now that we gathered our mighty combo, our victory is clear."

"We call this combo 'Certain Kill Position'," TeraByte explained. "Wherever you shall summon a Monster, thanks to M-Strategy Wave Flow, M-Scale Paladin, and Retribution Arrows, its Attack will be turned to 0! Turn End!"

"Your combo is nice indeed..." Bloody Talker admitted. His lips soon curved into a wide grin. "But I'm afraid you cannot hope in defeating me with such a hollow combo! Wagahai no turn! Draw!"

After he drew his card, the hacker tapped his Duel Disk, causing a screen to appear which showed the text of M-Scale Paladin.

"As I thought, there was more to that Link Monster than gives the eye." he mused. He then checked the Link Magic's text and chuckled. "Alright, my plan is done. Here I come! Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal in the air above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are one or more Effect Monsters! I set Texchanger and Dragotron in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters nodded and morphed into twisters of green and blue light and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come on out **Kompuneko**!"

Leaping out of the portal was a female human with fair skin, long silver hair with several pink-colored ribbons, amethyst-purple eyes, a white-furred tail, a sharp canine tooth in the left of her mouth, and wearing a white jumpsuit with purple accents and black headphones that had cat-ears attached to them with white circuits. Kompuneko winked and miaowed in a childish way as she was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Kompuneko:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"How is that Monster supposed to defeat our mighty combo?" TeraByte scoffed with an amused smile.

"I'm not done summoning yet! Next, I activate my set card, Back to the Front!" Bloody Talker declared. "Through its effect, I Special Summon Dragotron from my Graveyard back to my field in defense mode!"

The bipedal dragon emerged from a GY Portal upon those words.

"Then, since all Monsters I control are Cyberse, I can Special Summon Cyberse Converter from my hand!"

As Bloody Talker slammed another card from his hand on his energy blade, the monster with an oval body and two rocket booster-like appendages attached to its body, appeared. Its eyes flashed yellow as flew beside its user's D-Board.

 **Cyberse Converter:** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 2**

"One more time! Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!" Bloody Talker said as another Link Portal was opened. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Dragotron and Converter in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of blue and white light and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth, **Multi-Headed Viper**!"

A loud hiss was heard then, and slithering out of the portal was a long and large snake with two heads. The snake's body was entirely made of indigo-colored energy and it had two crimson eyes, placed one above the other, on each of its foreheads. It was summoned to the Kompuneko's Bottom Marker.

 **Multi-Headed Viper:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Right, Top**

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed at the sky. "Kompuneko, attack M-Scale Paladin if you may!"

"Have you gone mad!?" TeraByte exclaimed. "Your Monster has 1400 Attack while ours 1600! If that wasn't enough, both Monsters you summoned are in the same column, which means we only need to move Paladin once to defeat them!"

"Then do it already, no?" the hacker chuckled, confusing them. "However, don't forget to pay 600 Life Points if you want to!"

" _It's a bluff._ " the two thought in unison and smiled. " _He wants us to use Wave Flow's effect to pay 600 Life Points for nothing. His other Monster only has 1200 Attack, which is also lower than Paladin's. Using Wave Flow's effect in this timing is useless. However, if we use it, then Bloody Talker will take 1600 damage because of his own foolishness!_ "

"We activate the effect of M-Strategy Wave Flow!" Tera shouted.

"We pay 600 Life Points to move Paladin to the column your two Link Monsters are in!" Byte said. "Thus, Paladin's effect will activate! Take this: Poseidon Wrath!"

 **TeraByte: LP 3800 - 600 = 3200**

"You fell for it!" the hacker grinned wider. "I activate Kompuneko's effect! During either player's turn once, when a Link Monster is attacked, I can negate that attack and increase the Attack of all Link Monsters I control by 600 points until the End Phase!"

"What!?" TeraByte gasped.

As M-Scale Paladin moved to her left so she would be right behind Kompuneko, large screens materialized around her, trapping her in a sphere. The one to summon those screens was Kompuneko by activation an option on a phone that materialized in her hand. She giggled and showed the phone to Viper, revealing the image of a chibi-form of them jumping on TeraByte's defeated body in victory.

(Kompuneko: ATK 1400→2000, Viper: ATK 1200→1800)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker announced. "Due to its effect, Multi-Headed Viper can attack my opponent directly by halving its Attack! Go!"

(Viper: ATK 1800→900)

The snake's tail shot forward, hitting TeraByte in the chest and throwing them backwards. They managed to stay on their D-Boards and gritted their teeth in frustration.

 **TeraByte: LP 3200 - 900 = 2300**

(Viper: ATK 900→1800)

"At this moment, Multi-Headed Viper's other effect activates!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "When this card inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can target one card in their Spell and Trap Zone and send it to the Graveyard! Say goodbye to your Link Magic!"

TeraByte gasped in horror as the snake let loose of two jets of venom from its mouths, washing over their Link Magic. The card started rotting until it exploded in particles of light.

"When Retribution Arrows leaves the field and it pointed to Monsters," Tera explained. "All those Monsters are destroyed."

"However, we activated Paladin's last effect!" Byte stated. "Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, we can send another card we control to the Graveyard instead. We sacrifice Wave Flow."

"At this moment, Wave Flow's final effect activates!" TeraByte said as the Equip Card vanished. "Since it left the field by a card effect, Wave Flow allows us to draw a card!"

"I end my turn now." the hacker concluded. "Kompuneko's effect also ends. It didn't matter to me if you would've activated Wave Flow's effect to change Paladin's position since the attack would've been negated with Kompuneko's effect. However, I'm not mad at you wasting 600 Life Points."

(Kompuneko: ATK 2000→1400, Viper: ATK 1800→1200)

Bloody Talker lowered the front of his D-Board a little, descending towards the ground at great speed, TeraByte following suit. The two passed by several buildings with other avatars cheering for the hacker in them until they arrived in NEW LINK VRAINS's central tower. They lowered the back of their D-Boards this time, flying into the air.

"Wareware no turn!" TeraByte declared. "Draw! We admit your attack of last turn was impressive, but you won't get the chance to use that trick again. We shall normal summon this Monster! **M-Scale Charmer**!"

Emerging from a sphere of water was another mermaid. She had olive skin, shot, magenta hair with a ribbon, crimson eyes, wore algaes around her breasts, and attached to her waist was a metallic fish-like tail colored a grey-pink and had red circuits glowing on it. The new siren winked and flew on the Middle Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Charmer: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 1600/LV: 2**

"We activate the effect of Charmer!" TeraByte said. "Upon Normal Summon, we can target one Link Monster our opponent controls and change the location of one of its Link Markers and gain 600 Life Points! We change Kompuneko's Bottom Marker so it faces upwards!"

"You change my marker's position!?" Bloody Talker blinked twice.

(Kompuneko: Bottom Marker→Top Marker)

 **TeraByte: LP 2300 + 600 = 2900**

"Sā, arawarero, wareware no sākitto!" TeraByte shouted as a Link Portal appeared behind them. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "M-Scale" Monsters! We set M-Scale Charmer and the Link 2 Paladin in the Link Markers!"

The two mermaids morphed into three water twisters and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! **M-Scale Maiden**!"

A twister of water erupted from the portal, from which a new monster swam out. It was a very young-looking woman with fair skin, long, azure hair tied with algaes, yellow eyes with black slits, and a metallic fish-like tail colored silver and had yellow circuits glowing on it. The Link Monster wore metal armor over her human-body and held a crystal ball in her left hand. She gave a soft giggle and entered the field at Kompuneko's Top Marker.

 **M-Scale Maiden: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"So you've treaded your mermaid for a stronger one." Bloody Talker waved his hand. "Whatever will I do?"

"Quake in fear, because now, our combo will get even stronger!" Byte grinned as their bodies' golden parts started glowing again. "Observe the true power of our combination! I shall activate my Skill: Marker's Portal!"

"What did you say!?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen.

"Three arrows shine! The path to our victory shall be clear!" Byte shouted. "Once again, Link Magic, Retribution Arrows activated!"

The same Link Magic from before reappeared on the field with its three Link Markers, this time only pointing to TeraByte's Left and Middle Monster Zones.

"Hacks! I call hacks!" Bloody Talker cried out. "During a Speed Duel, a Skill can be only used once!"

"You are correct." Byte confirmed. "During our last turn, Tera was the one to use my Skill."

"But now, Byte used her Skill." Tera pointed out. "We did not cheat."

"Are you serious...?" the hacker groaned.

"We set one card face-down. Battle!" TeraByte pointed forward. "Maiden shall attack your Multi-Headed Viper! At this moment, Maiden's effect activates! When it battles with an opponent's Monster which is in the same column as it is, both of our Monsters' Attack Points are reduced to 0 until the end of damage step!"

(M-Scale Maiden: ATK 2000→0, Viper: ATK 1200→0)

"At this moment, we activate Retribution Arrows' effect!" TeraByte declared. "During either player's turn, if a Monster next to its link battles, its Attack Points return to their original value until the end of damage step!"

(M-Scale Maiden: ATK 0→2000)

"It's useless!" the hacker told. "I activate the effect of Kompuneko!"

"It won't work." TeraByte said. "Due to its effect, all Monsters in the same column as Maiden have their effects negated!"

"What!?" Bloody Talker gasped.

Several water twisters erupted from the crystal glass in Maiden's hands, striking Multi-Headed Viper and causing it to hiss in pain before exploding in particles of light, which washed over the hacker and caused him to grunt in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"With this, our turn ends."

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Markers' Meister, targeting my Link 2 Kompuneko with it. Through its effect, I draw cards equal to the targeted Monster's Link Rating, in this case, two! Then, I normal summon Steampunk Slinger!"

The hacker's Main Deck fighter appeared with a twirl of its golden gun.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 4**

"Then, I activate this!" Bloody Talker raised a card from his hand and the highlights of his avatar's suit glowed purple. "The Spell Card Cybenet Fusion!"

"Fusion you say!?" TeraByte gasped.

"Through my Spell's effect, I use my Slinger and Kompuneko to perform a Fusion Summon!" the hacker told as his monsters exploded in particles of purple and white light. They twirled in the air, forming a multi-colored vortex. "The strong ones gather before its might! The one from legends will now be reborn in this fictional world!"

Bloody Talker clapped his hands together and raised them in the air with his gaze. He swung his hands and head down, revealing his demonic grin.

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! **Cyberse Majestic Kirin**!"

Galloping out of the vortex was a beautiful creature from myths. Its body was a fusion between different species: Kirin had the body of a horse-like creature with metallic fish scales covering its skin, colored a shining gold. The monster had the head of a dragon with golden scales and two horns of a deer, made of wood. Its four feet had the hooves of an ox, and it had the tail of a lion with brown-orange fur. The same fur was on its head and formed a mane, and Kirin's eyes were a deep blue with black slits. The majestic creature roared as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on the hacker's left side.

 **Cyberse Majestic Kirin:** **Light/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 7**

"I set the last card in my hand face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Cyberse Majestic Kirin, attack M-Scale Maiden now!"

"Since it isn't in the same column as Maiden, its effects can't be negated and its Attack won't be reduced to 0!" TeraByte's eyes widen.

"At this moment, due to its effect, when Kirin battles with an opponent's Monster, an effect is activated depending on the Link Rating the Link Monster used as Fusion Material had!" Bloody Talker stated. "Since Kompuneko was a Link 2 Monster, Kirin gains 800 Attack until the end of damage step!"

(Kirin: ATK 2200→3000)

"We activate the Trap Card **M-Strategy Overflow**!" TeraByte shouted. "By lowering the Attack Points of an "M-Scale" Monster we control to 0, we can destroy one card on the field! Vanish, Cyberse Majestic Kirin!"

(M-Scale Maiden: ATK 2000→0)

"You have to try harder than that!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "The Fusion Summoned Kirin cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

TeraByte gritted their teeth. "In any case, the effect of Retribution Arrows activates! Also, Maiden's other effect will prevent it from being destroyed by battle or a card effect once each turn!"

(M-Scale Maiden: ATK 0→2000)

Kirin opened its mouth wide as a torrent of flames was unleashed, washing over its target and the female Duelists, throwing all of them back a little and cry out in pain by the heat.

 **TeraByte: LP 2900 - 1000 = 1900**

(Kirin: ATK 3000→2200)

"I end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded with a chuckle. "This was a good Duel, but this is as far as you go, cheater!"

"You're being hasty, Bloody Talker. Wareware no turn! Draw!" as Byte drew their new card using her body, she smirked. "We shall normal summon this Monster! **M-Scale Witch**!"

Emerging from a sphere of water was a new mermaid. She had black skin, long, brown hair with a witch's hat, orange eyes, wore algaes around her breasts, and attached to her waist was a metallic fish-like tail colored a black and had orange circuits glowing on it. The new siren gave a hunting giggle and flew on the Middle Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Witch: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"We activate the effect of Witch!" TeraByte said. "Upon Normal Summon, we can lower its Attack Points to 0 and Special Summon one "M-Scale" Monster from our Graveyard by negating its effects, at pact its Attack is lower than Witch's original. Be reborn, M-Scale Diva!"

The witch clapped her hands together and started chanting in a low voice. Seconds later, a water twister materialized beside her, from which Diva emerged with a battle cry and its 1000 ATK.

(M-Scale Witch: ATK 1500→0)

"Sā, arawarero, wareware no sākitto!" TeraByte shouted as a Link Portal materialized on their field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more "M-Scale" Monsters! We set M-Scale Witch, Diva, and the Link 3 Maiden in the Link Markers!"

The three mermaids morphed into four water twisters and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Behold, Bloody Talker!" Tera shouted.

"Our Ace Monster!" Byte added.

"Circuit Combine!" TeraByte cried out. "Link Summon! The Link 4, **M-Scale Matriarch**!"

A massive twister of water erupted from the portal, from which a new monster swam out. It was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long, blond hair tied with algaes and decorated with flowers, ocean-blue eyes, and a metallic fish-like tail colored silver and had different glowing gems on it. The Link Monster wore a long, black dress over her human body which traveled to almost the end of her tail. She spun the lance that was in her right hand and pointed it at its enemy, and entered the field on the second Extra Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Matriarch: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

"A Link 4 Monster with 2600 Attack, huh...?" Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes.

"We activate Matriarch's effect!" TeraByte stated. "During either player's turn once, we move this Monster to any of our unused Main Monster Zone! We move it to our Right Monster Zone, putting it right under your Kirin!"

The matriarch swam to the said zone.

"Battle!" TeraByte declared. "M-Scale Matriarch, attack Cyberse Majestic Kirin! At this moment, our Monster's effect activates. When Matriarch battles with an opponent's Monster that's in the same column as it, that Monster's Attack is reduced to 0! Moreover, all Monsters in the same column as Matriarch have their effects negated!"

(Kirin: ATK 2200→0)

"Kuh, this time only my Monster's Attack is reduced!?" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"Now, perish, Bloody Talker!" Tera said.

"Do it, Matriarch!" Byte threw her arm forward. "Tidal Judgment!"

The lance in the mermaid's hand was surrounded by raging water as she pointed it at Kirin. M-Scale Matriarch pulled the lancer back before throwing it at Kirin, piercing the creature's body. Kirin gave a cry of pain before exploding, the smokes engulfing its user's whole field.

Moments later, Bloody Talker zoomed out of the smoke, with having taken no damage whatsoever.

"What!?" Tera gasped.

"How did you survive!?" Byte widen their eyes.

Bloody Talker held up a Trap Card. "I activate my set card, Instant Save Coating. Due to its effect, if my Life Points would drop to 0 by an enemy attack, the battle damage is negated! Then, I can Special Summon one Cyberse-type Monster from my Graveyard with equal or lower Attack than the negated damage. Come back, Kompuneko!"

A GY Portal opened before him as Kompuneko emerged from it in his Left Monster Zone.

"We end our turn." Tera concluded. "Now that Bloody Talker is cornered, our victory is assured. It's thanks to your combining idea, Byte."

"Your good draws also helped us, Tera." Byte said. "It won't take much until we win."

"If you're done complementing yourselves, it's my turn now." Bloody Talker said. "Draw!"

A sadistic grin appeared on the hacker's face upon seeing his new card. The hacker slammed the card on his energy blade.

"I normal summon **Reboot Doll** from my hand! When she is Normal Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Graveyard. Be reborn: Steampunk Slinger!"

Appearing from a blue hexagon-shaped portal was a small, humanoid monster with a curved body, signaling it was a female. She didn't have any hands or feet, instead, attached to her arms and legs were miniature glass spheres made of ruby. The same type of glass covered her breast-area and was attached to her hips, giving it a skirt-like appearance. The monster's body had an indigo and light-blue jumpsuit over it, and over her breast-area, hips, and shoulders, white metal was placed. Doll's head only had a blue eye on it, light-blue cheeks, and indigo hair blew from the back of her head, tied in a cute ponytail.

 **Reboot Doll: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 2**

Reboot Doll gave a girlish pose as she entered the field, and the glass spheres on her arms and legs glowed with intense light, opening a GY Portal from which Steampunk Slinger emerged. Reboot Doll was on the Middle Monster Zone, while Slinger on the Right one.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Gathering all those weaklings to Link Summon is a waste of time!" TeraByte shouted. "Whatever Monster you summon, Matriarch will prevail!"

"Are you sure?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "You still haven't realized where I was leading you!?"

TeraByte turned confused for a moment but her eyes widen in shock as she saw what was ahead of their opponent. They were lead to VRAINS's central tower from which all of the Data Storm was released into VRAINS!

"Now that I have 1000 Life Points, I can activate my own Skill!" Bloody Talker licked his lips and increased his speed, flying into a large river of Data Storm that erupted from the tower. As he entered the river, the lines on his avatar started glowing.

"Skill activated!" Bloody Talker cried out as a card started forming in his hand. "Storm Access! Come to me...Cyberse!"

The hacker gritted his teeth as he held the card in his hand. Moments later, the card gained its text and Bloody Talker held the card in the air. The silhouette of a humanoid Monster emerged behind him, leaping out of the river and creating a path for its new user to follow. Seeing its job was done, the silhouette vanished and Bloody Talker was now following TeraByte.

"Alright, a nice power has come." the hacker commented at the new card. "Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal in the air.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are two or more non-Token Monsters! I set Steampunk Slinger and the Link 2 Kompuneko in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters nodded and morphed into three twisters of purple and white light and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Come forth, proud knight of this fictional world! **Relativity Talker**!"

Black flames erupted from the portal upon those words. The flames took the form of a humanoid being, and other blazes seemed to solidify into armor pieces, which launched at the creature, covering it in it and caused it flames to disappear. Beside Bloody Talker now stood a Monster as large as Playmaker's Code Talkers, with a muscular body, skin pitch-black and having white circuits made of fire burning across its bare body.

The Monster's chest, hands, feet, knees, shoulders, and head were covered in purple armor with gold highlights. Attached to its helmet was a golden visor, and golded spikes erupted from the armor on its chest, knees, and shoulders. The armor over its hands ended in long claws, and on its shoulder, the armor had the shape of fanged jaws.

Lastly, extending from Relativity Talker's back were four feathered wings, two of which had black feathers, and two of which white feathers. The knight gave a battle cry as it flew beside its new user in the Extra Monster Zone on the hacker's right.

 **Relativity Talker:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right, Top**

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Bloody Talker grinned. "Relativity Talker gains 500 Attack for every Monster it points to. With Reboot Doll, that's an extra 500, meaning it has more Attack than Matriarch! Integration Force!"

"We won't allow that!" TeraByte scoffed. "We activate the effect of Matriarch, placing it in front of your Relativity Talker, thus negating all of its effects since they're in the same column!"

"Fat chance! I chain the effect of Relativity Talker!" Bloody Talker threw his hand to the side. "During my turn only, when a Monster's effect is activated, by releasing a Cyberse next to Talker's Link Marker, that effect's activation is negated! I release Reboot Doll to negate Matriarch's effect!"

"N-No way!" Tera gasped.

Reboot Doll exploded in particles of light which rained on M-Scale Matriarch, causing her to gain a yellow aura and her eyes and circuits to lose their colors.

"Even then, our Monster has more Attack Points!" Byte told.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Relativity Talker, attack their Monster! At this moment, Relativity Talker's other effect activates. Since it's attacking an opponent's Link Monster, it gains 300 Attack for every Link Marker the enemy has until the end of the Battle Phase! Reality Void!"

(Relativity Talker: ATK 2300→3500)

The knight's wings sudden became metal and shot out of its back, attaching themselves as blades to the knight's hands. Relativity Talker leaped forward and swung its blades at Matriarch, cutting her into four pieces and made her explode. TeraByte gritted their teeth as their body glitched with pain.

 **TeraByte: LP 1900 - 900 = 1000**

"Trap Card open! **Marker's Explosion**!" Bloody Talker stated. "When a Cyberse I control destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle or its effect, my opponent takes 500 damage times the Link Rating of the destroyed Monster! M-Scale Matriarch was a Link 4 Monster, so you take 2000 damage! Get lost!"

A massive explosion went off beneath TeraByte's D-Board, sending them flying into the sky at great speed until they vanished into the distance.

 **TeraByte: LP 1000 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

Bloody Talker tipped his Duel Disk, causing a screen to open, showing Playmaker.

"Playmaker, where are you!?" Bloody Talker asked. "I finally got rid of the fodder. I can come to help!"

[Ai, send him our coordinates!] Playmaker shouted on the other end.

[Eh!? Why me-]

[Just do it!] Playmaker cut him off, and the video-call ended. Seconds later, a map materialized above his Duel Disk. Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes: they weren't too far, yet not too close. He better hurry.

The hacker lowered the front of his D-Board, zooming towards the ground at the back of the central tower. Just when he saw Playmaker and his targets fly towards the restricted area, a gap opened and they escaped, leaving Playmaker to halt.

"How did they get past this!?" Bloody Talker exclaimed as he stopped beside Playmaker.

"I have no idea..." he muttered and moved his hand past the restricted area's barrier, his hand glitching out, prompting him to draw it back.

"Playmaker!" a new voice shouted. Descending from the sky was a new youth which Bloody Talker never saw before. His avatar had gold eyes with red irises, blue and light-blue hair with red and orange strands, and wearing a grey jumpsuit with flame-shaped accents. He also had a scarf and an old model Duel Disk. "What happened!?"

"They got past the restricted area," Playmaker explained.

"Who is this guy?" Bloody Talker whispered, placing a hand over his mouth so only Playmaker could hear.

The other youth heard this nonetheless, and smiled as he pointed at himself with his thumb. "My name is Soulburner! It's amazing I can meet you two, Playmaker, and Bloody Talker!"

[Restricted area has been accessed illegally.] A female, robotic voice told as sirens boomed around the teens. [Activating emergency defense program.]

"This is bad." Soulburner commented. "We have to log out before SOL comes. Until we meet again."

That said, he pressed his Duel Disk's screen and vanished. Playmaker and Bloody Talker looked at each other and nodded, doing the same.

" _Soulburner... Just who is he?_ " was the last thing Bloody Talker thought. " _His account name is pretty neat, though!_ "

* * *

 **Originally, I wanted to write a Soulburner/Bloody Talker vs. Bit/Boot, but then I noticed how the Duel would've been almost the same as the canon's, so I decided to introduce my own version of Bit and Boot, Tera and Byte! The deck they use, M-Scale, stays for "Mermaid Scale" since their monsters are mermaids. Also, a big thank you to _scififan599_ for helping me find a new for Tera and Byte!**

 **In this chapter, we learn the top 3 Charisma Duelists, Blue Angel (no surprise here), Bast and Kisskill, who use an Exodia and Orphegel deck respectively!**

 **Bloody Talker shows more of his skills, Fusion Summoning and obtaining a new Link Monster, which is similar to Playmaker's "Code Talker" monsters. He also showcases more of his deck's power, beating TeraByte!**

 **Now, for Season 2, I like Earth's character and it's no surprise he's Spectre's Ignis. I also like they're showing a bond between Ignis, Earth and Aqua in this case. I'm curious to see how the Duel ends and more of Earth's backstory!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Dragotron** (Dark/Cyberse/Normal/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)

 _A dragon which loves technology. His skills are on pair of its Master..._

 **Kompuneko** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Left, Bottom)

1+ Effect Monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Link Monster on the field is targeted for an attack: You can negate that attack. Then, the ATK of all Link Monsters you control is increased by 600 until the End Phase. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by the opponent: You can add 1 "Cybenet" Spell or Trap card from your Deck to your hand.

[Trivia: A pun on the word _Komputeko_ , an online project of the non-profit youth organization Education Internet.]

 **Multi-Headed Viper** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Right, Top)

1+ Cyberse monsters

This card can attack your opponent directly, but when doing so, half this card's original ATK until the end of damage step. When this card inflicts battle damage to the opponent, target 1 card in their Spell/Trap Zone: Send it to the GY.

[Trivia: Based on the Multi-monitor, also called multi-display and _multi-head_ , the use of multiple physical display devices, such as monitors, televisions, and projectors, in order to increase the area available for computer programs running on a single computer system.]

 **Cyberse Majestic Kirin** (Light/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1200/LV: 7)

1 Link Monster + Cyberse monster

This Fusion Summoned card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card battles with a monster, activate 1 of these effects depending on the Link Rating the Link Monster used to summon this card had:

\- 2 or less: It gains 800 ATK until the end of damage step.

\- 3: It cannot be destroyed by that battle. This effect applies only once a turn.

\- 4 or more: If the opponent's monster has 2200 or more ATK, destroy that monster before damage calculation and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This effect applies only once a turn.

 **Reboot Doll** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can pay 1000 LP. If you do, target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Reboot Doll" once per turn.

 **Relativity Talker** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right, Top)

2+ non-Token monster

Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. During your turn only, when a monster's effect is activated, you can Tribute 1 Cyberse monster this card points to: Negate its activation. If this card attacks an opponent's Link Monster, it gains 300 X the Link Rating of the enemy monster until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Marker's Explosion**

Normal Trap

When a Cyberse monster you control destroys an opponent's Link Monster (by battle or its effect): Inflict 500 damage to your opponent X the Link Rating of the destroyed monster. You can only activate 1 "Marker's Explosion" per turn.

 **TeraByte:**

 **M-Scale Diva** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

Once per turn, by lowering this card's ATK to 0: You can Special Summon 1 "M-Scale" monster from your hand which has lower ATK than this card's original ATK. The turn you activated this effect, you can only Special Summon "M-Scale" monsters.

 **M-Scale Hostess** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

When this card is Special Summoned, you can target another "M-Scale" monster you control whose ATK is different from its original value: Gain LP equal to the difference. You can only use this effect of "M-Scale Hostess" once per turn.

 **M-Scale Paladin** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Left, Bottom)

2 "M-Scale" monsters

When this card battles with an opponent's monster in the same column as it: Until the end of damage step, both monsters' ATKs are reduced to 0. Once per turn, when this card would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can send another card you control to the GY instead.

 **M-Strategy Wave Flow**

Equip Spell

Equip to an "M-Scale" Link Monster. Twice per turn, during either player's turn, by paying 600 LP, you can move the equipped monster to a zone a Link Marker you control points to on your field. When this card leaves the field by a card effect, draw 1 card.

 **Retribution Arrows** (Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right)

Link Spell

If a monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes its original ATK until the end of damage step. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Retribution Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to.

 **M-Scale Charmer** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600/LV: 2)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can target 1 Link Monster your opponent controls: Change the location 1 of its Link Markers point to and gain 600. You can only use this effect of "M-Scale Charmer" once per turn.

 **M-Scale Maiden** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right)

2+ "M-Scale" monsters

When this card battles with an opponent's monster in the same column as it: Until the end of damage step, both monsters' ATKs are reduced to 0. All monsters in the same column as this card have their effects negated. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when this card would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect: It is not destroyed.

 **M-Strategy Overflow**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "M-Scale" monster you control: Reduce its ATK to 0 and target 1 card on the field; Destroy it. You can only activate 1 "M-Strategy Overflow" per turn.

 **M-Scale Witch** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0/LV: 3)

When this card is Normal Summoned, by lowering its ATK to 0, target 1 "M-Scale" monster in your GY which has lower ATK than this card's original ATK: Special Summon it by negating its effects. The turn you activated this effect, you can only Special Summon "M-Scale" monsters.

 **M-Scale Matriarch** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top)

3+ "M-Scale" monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can move this card to 1 of your unused Main Monster Zones. When this card battles with an opponent's monster in the same column as it: That monsters' ATK is reduced to 0. All monsters in the same column as this card have their effects negated. Once per turn, you can lower this card's ATK by exactly 1300: Destroy 1 monster on the field.


	23. (S2) The Rising Tide

**Welcome back, everyone! This chapter came out a little late, but because I was writing chapters for my other stories. ALSO, school started again and I don't have that much free time at my hands, so I'll try not to fall back with updates.**

 **Now, before we start, I wanted to quickly point out that I started a new story, called Battle Spirits - Type Burning Soul -! Make sure to go and check it out, maybe you'll like it!**

 **By the way, a quick shoutout to** _ **scififan599**_ **who is about to end his story's Season 1 and made a nice and funny mention to Grim in its latest chapter (28). His story is amazing, and I suggest you give it a look!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yup, I did say that, but I'm a person who changes their ideas very quickly. Also, my ideas mesh well with cannon and all the ideas I had for my AU are still alive just placed aside. If there won't be a Season 3 of VRAINS, those ideas will be used. About the Kioku and Kaiba thing... you'll have to wait and see. I promise, however, that I'll make that summon be the best that I can come up with.**

 **In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Shoutout to Earth and his amazing words! For how Bloody Talker will continue... well, that question did make me think a little. Judging by the ideas I have in mind for this story... he will help Playmaker and Soulburner of course, but he'll have his own battle to fight if you get what I mean. And in this battle, he will be helped by the friends he makes along the way.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- That will be the case with Grim and Kioku as well. The Ignis will be calmer and quieter than Kioku, but they have things in common too, like their brute and caring side.**

 **In response to** _ **Anti-Mage 29**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Me too, and I also don't believe Pendulum will appear because of the rules. However, be ready, because they'll appear in this story!**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I wouldn't say 'flinch'... Yuri would be more like "Oh, there's another crazy person like me in a different universe. How nice."**

 **Relativity Talker isn't made from Lily, nor based on her actually. Playmaker will be the one to obtain the last "Code Talker" that's based on her quite soon.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I could, only if Cyberse Clock Dragon isn't powered up by its own effect OR if Kirin was summoned using a Link 3 or higher Link Monster. About it being an anti-Starve Venom... I honestly didn't notice that while I was making it. Relativity Talker isn't really a "Code Talker", only a Monster which is a reference to the said archetype. Kioku will meet Blood Sheperd very soon yet again...**

 **Oh, and Grim will appear soon enough as well!**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- No, Kirin is only based on the mythological creature 'Kirin'. I'll keep the Bloody Talker vs Soulburner in mind but I don't know if I'll have a Duel like that. Kioku's chants wouldn't change in the real world, and I'll totally use the tablet and Frog and Pigeon idea!**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I'll keep that idea in mind!**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 2:**

 **The Rising Tide**

* * *

 **(A/N: This chapter's events take place during the** _ **same day**_ **as the last chapter.)**

 _IRL: At one of Den City's cafes..._

"Here's your order, miss." a waiter said with a warm smile, placing down a cup of coffee on a table covered with a white tableclothed where a young female teen sat.

She was 16 and had fair skin, indigo eyes behind red-framed glasses, and a pageboy shoulder length style haircut colored black, with a single blue strand that was kept long and fell over her face's left side and traveled to her chest. She wore rather casual clothes, a white jacket over a red tank top, a pleated yellow skirt, and tan boots.

"T-Thank you." she smiled, and the moment the waiter turned around and walked away, she exhaled deeply. She sighed, trying to calm herself. " _Okay... calm down Mizumi, calm down._ " she thought.

Mizumi wasn't having the best day of her life. Why? Well, she had an appointment with a Knight of Hanoi member.

After several quarrels with herself, she finally found the courage to contact Hanoi, saying she wanted to join them. After the horrible things those cybercriminals did and tried to do, approaching them would be the last thing someone would do. However, Mizumi had enough of sitting around and doing nothing! She has to find her sister...

Because of that, she acted. Mizumi was quite lucky as she found an old Knight of Hanoi recruiting site on the internet and managed to send a message, saying she wanted to join them. She didn't expect them to reply, in fact, she was scared authorities might have caught her.

However, that didn't happen as hours after her message she got a reply from Hanoi, saying to meet at this particular cafe and at a certain time and to sit at a specific table. Mizumi is surprised she can be _this_ calm knowing she's about to meet a cybercriminal group.

Her body went stiff as she heard somebody sit down at the table behind hers.

" _In the message... Hanoi said someone will sit down next to me..._ " Mizumi thought, slowly turning her head to look at the newcomer.

"Keep your head still." a male voice ordered her in a low tone, and she jerked her head back.

" _It's Hanoi, it's Hanoi, it's Hanoi, it's_ definitively _Hanoi!_ " Mizumi sang in alarm.

"What reasons do you have with contacting us?" the person asked.

"I-If you saw my request, you should already know," Mizumi explained silently. "Apart from my request...I-I wrote an explanation..."

There was a little pause from the person before continuing.

"That sister you're talking about... was she really a Lost Incident kid?"

The way he said it made it sound like it was an impossible matter.

"Y-Yes." Mizumi confirmed. "She was... we never had a family. We were orphans. She and I...were the only things that kept us walking forward. N-No matter how hard it was to live, as long as we had each other...it was okay."

She could fear some tears forming in her tears at the reminder of _that_ day.

"B-But one day...she disappeared." Mizumi went on. "The orphanage had the police searching for her, but all in vain. My sister... I never saw her from that day. My only family was stolen from me, and I had to move all alone... She just vanished and I could do nothing..."

"And what do you think joining Hanoi will help you achieve?" the person asked, and Mizumi might be wrong, but she could hear... guilt... in his words.

"Even if I turn to Playmaker or Bloody Talker or SOL Technologies, they would just tell me to wait for _them_ to find _my_ sister." Mizumi clenched her fists, trying to sound strong. "I... I had enough of letting other people handle my problems. I don't want... I don't want to sit and wait for my problems to go away, knowing they'll never go. I-I, with my own hands, want to find my sister. Joining Hanoi...m-means I can battle in the front lines... So please..."

She unintentionally turned around, ready to stare at the person with her most intense and determined gaze she could master in order to convince him. However, she realized two things. One, she turned around when she was ordered not to, and two, the person was gone.

The only proof that someone once sat there was a piece of paper placed on the table's seat. Mizumi took hold of it, seeing what was written on it.

[Today at 4 pm, in LINK VRAINS at this server: 6Ht9Aj;50h4hs85.N2fd, ig7trOshI67B0f/mh1]

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: At Hanoi's server..._

"W-What's this ominous place...?"

Mizumi commented upon logging into the server she was given, seeing nothing but a dark room that was barely lit by stripes of glowing green, cyan, and red codes which illuminated her and produced shadows. She placed a hand over her avatar's chest, trying to calm down.

Mizumi, in LINK VRAINS going by the name of Sedna, was almost identically the same as her real-life self but with peacock blue eyes and red eyeshadow, and long arctic blue hair that reached her back. Her blue strand was now colored indigo and goes around her neck over her shoulder, she wore a grey jumpsuit, and her Duel Disk was a new model that had a teardrop shape colored blue with white trims.

"Is someone there?" she asked, gulping. A sudden voice talked behind her, making her jump.

"So you must be this fabled Mizumi, or should I call you Sedna?"

Sedna turned around her heels to face the very person who defeated Blue Angel and almost did the same to Bloody Talker, the infamous Spectre. Realizing he was waiting for her answer, she cleared her voice.

"S-Sedna is fine." she told.

"Ah, Sedna it is then." Spectre grinned, which honestly made him look even scarier. "If I may say, when I realized somebody wrote to us on our recruiting site, I was shocked! Of course, who in their right mind would join Hanoi after almost destroying the whole network and thus putting everyone's lives in danger?"

He extended his hand towards Sedna, chuckling. "You are the answer to that question."

"I have my reasons..." Sedna said. "A-Also, seeing you were... um..."

"I know, I know." Spectre waved his hand. "Since I'm a victim of the Lost Incident like your sister, you thought I would understand your motives, yes?"

"Well... kinda." Sedna nodded.

"Spectre, enough chitchat." the male voice that talked to her at the cafe spoke up. "Let's start this meeting."

Materializing in the room were three people Sedna saw in the TV when Hanoi attacked LINK VRAINS. The one who fought Go Onizuka, Dr. Genome. The one who fought Playmaker, Faust. Lastly, the one who fought Cynthia, Andal.

Sedna gulped again as she stared at four of the most powerful Hanoi members, who will be her new allies.

"W-Where are Deirdre or Orion? Or Baira and Revolver for that matter...?" Sedna asked. Shouldn't all high-ranked members be here to witness a new associate's entry?

"Deirdre and Orion left Hanoi after the Tower incident. As for Baira..." Faust's fists clenched, making her flinch. "In any case, it's not important. Revolver-sama has other matters to attend to."

"We four are more than enough." Genome chuckled. "I am very eager to collect data on your DNA. Heh heh, it will be a nice Duel to see..."

"Duel?" Sedna's eyes widen. "Y-You aren't letting me in...?"

"Of course we are, however, you'll have to earn your way into Hanoi," Andal explained with a warm smile, unlike Spectre's sinister one. "I'm intrigued in what type of Duelist you are as well."

"You'll be Dueling me." Faust said. "If you win, then you can enter Hanoi and battle to find your sister."

"But if you were to lose," Spectre chimed in. "I'm afraid you can't leave this place now that you know about it, which means we're going to silence you, Sedna-chan."

She could feel her face go pale at that. These people aren't joking around, that's for sure, after all, they threatened the entire world before. However, Sedna knew she would be risking her own head with her decision, so she was ready. Ready to take whatever risk is thrown at her to find her sister.

Sedna slowly nodded, signaling Faust the conditions were okay. The other Knights of Hanoi walked to the side, leaving space for the two Duelists to take the stage.

" **DUEL**!"

 **Faust: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Sedna: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"The first to move will be me. Watashi no turn!" Faust declared, moving his arm to the left and summoning the five cards that are in his hand. "I normal summon **Motor Worm Firefly**!"

Appearing from a blue hexagon-shaped portal was a mechanical firefly colored primarily sand-brown with some blue trims and wings. Its lower abdomen, the location on a normal firefly's body where they glow, was emitting a phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple light that further illuminated the dark room. It gave a small cry as it entered the field.

 **Motor Worm Firefly: Light/Insect/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 1900/LV: 2**

"You normal summoned a Monster with only 100 Attack?" Sedna blinked twice. "Are you... planning on using it as material for a stronger one?"

"That's correct." Faust confirmed. "Now that I control an Insect-type Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Motor Worm Bait, whose effect enables me to Special Summon two Motor Worm Tokens to my field!"

The firefly raised its lower abdomen into the air as it started glowing brightly, convening two small portals on Faust's field, from which two mechanical worm-like insects with phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple glowing light heads emerged.

 **Motor Worm Token: Light/Insect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Arawarero, ware ra no mirai kairo!"

Faust shouted, grasping his two hands and raising them into the air. He threw his arms to the side, creating a strand of data between his palms that shot into the air and created a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Insect Monsters! I set Motor Worm Firefly and my two Tokens in the Link Markers!"

His three monsters turned into twisters of yellow wind and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! Motor Worm Spread Queen!"

Emerging from the portal and landing on the ground was the Knight of Hanoi's Ace, giving an ear-piercing screech as its body went to life, gaining its colors and wings. The queen's eyes flashed orange as its abdomen started glowing and it stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Motor Worm Spread Queen:** **Light/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 3: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"Faust already summoned Spread Queen?" Genome grinned. "Oh my, he isn't playing around at all!"

"I activate Spread Queen's Quick Effect!" Faust declared. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Motor Worm Token to a zone it points to!"

Like an insect queen giving birth to its children, Spread Queen's abdomen, which had a closed mechanical gate on it, opened and released a Motor Worm Token next to its Bottom-Left Marker.

"For each Insect Monster on the field, Motor Worm Spread Queen gains 700 Attack."

Following Faust's words, his queen's eyes glowed more brightly as its power rose.

(Spread Queen: ATK 1000→2400)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Faust concluded. "Now, let's see what power you hold and if it's worthy of Hanoi's attention, Sedna."

"Hoh, Faust-san is being cold and serious." Spectre commented.

"He's trying to pressure his opponent." Andal told. "I wonder how Sedna will respond..."

Sedna took a deep breath before raising her Duel Disk to chest level, ready to fight. "Atakushi no turn! Draw! I activate the effect of **Hunted Axe of Charybdine** in my hand, banishing **Charybdine Banshee of Sadness** from my hand to Special Summon it!"

A small portion of the ground in front of Sedna was flooded by a whirlpool, from which her monster emerged. It was a large humanoid monster clad in golden medieval armor that wasn't attached to human flesh, but instead, to crimson-glowing flames that acted as the monster's body. Attached to the armor's waist and shoulders were two red capes, and to its hands and feet were attached lion-like armor paws with sharp claws. The knight held a massive ornate axe in its right hand, and two purple flames burnt behind its helmet, staring at the enemy.

 **Hunted Axe of Charybdine: Water/Zombie/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 5**

"A Water-attribute deck, is it?" Andal muttered.

"Next, I activate the effect of Charybdine Banshee of Sadness which was banished," Sedna explained. "When this Monster is banished, I can Special Summon it back to my field!"

Emerging from another whirlpool was a beautiful female human, which levitated above the ground, revealing she was a ghost. Indeed, her skin was so pale it was almost invisible, and her long arctic blue hair kept floating in the air as if she was swimming in water. The ghost wore an ancient-looking dress with a blue top and a bottom grey color, and she wore a headscarf of the same color. Her black sclera where illuminated by her yellow iris, and the monster intertwined her fingers over her chest, a sad expression on her face.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sadness: Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2**

" _Will she Link Summon using those two?_ " Faust thought. " _I can still use Spread Queen's effect to summon another Token, further increasing its power to 3100 points. What does she plan on doing?_ "

"I activate the Spell Card **Charybdine Promotion** from my hand!" Sedna stated, tapping the third card in her hand, causing the rest to vanish. "Through its effect, I target my two "Charybdine" Monsters to make their Levels the same!"

(Banshee of Sadness: LV 2→5)

"Two Level 5 Monsters?" Faust's eyes widen.

"Now, I overlay my Level 5 Hunted Axe of Charybdine and Charybdine Banshee of Sadness!" Sedna announced as his two monsters turned into blue beams of light, however, instead of entering the standard galaxy portal, they entered a whirlpool Xyz Portal. "Sunken ship at the bottom of a vast ocean abyss, by consuming the dead bodies of fallen warriors around you, become a living being! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! **Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine**!"

Launching out of the whirlpool was a large pirate ship made of dark-brown wood and had several algae and starfishes attached to its sides and its mast, and its sails were old and tore on several sports. Over each of these sails, there was a round-mouth with jagged teeth and had tentacles around it. The base of the ship was surrounded by a dense fog, not showing to anybody if it was sailing on actual water.

 **Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine: Water/Zombie/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 2000/R: 5**

"An Xyz Summon!?" Genome said, rubbing his hands together. "Her DNA must be special if she can master other summoning methods!"

"Even then, my Monster is stronger!" Faust pointed out. "I activate Spread Queen's effect, summoning another Token next to its link! Also, it gains an extra 700 Attack since there's a new Insect on the field!"

Another Token emerged from the queen's abdomen and landed under its Bottom Marker with its 0 DEF.

(Spread Queen: ATK 2400→3100)

"I activate the Spell Card **The Old One's Covenant**!" Sedna stated. "By detaching Hunted Ghost Ship's two Overlay Units, I target your Motor Worm Spread Queen and cut its Attack in half!"

"What!?"

Much to Faust's shock, a whirlpool formed under his Spread Queen, from which the same jagged teeth and tentacles that were drawn on the pirate ship's sails emerged from it, trapping Spread Queen on the spot. It cried out in pain as its power vanished.

(Spread Queen: ATK 3100→1550)

"Battle!" Sedna pointed forward. "Hunted Ghost Ship, attack Spread Queen!"

The pirate ship's front opened into two, revealing two cannons inside of it. An invisible force pushed them forward so that they were pointing at the insect queen before, once again by an unknown force, the cannons fired cannonballs. They struck Spread Queen, causing it to cry out in pain as Faust's field was covered in smoke.

 **Faust: LP 4000 - 650 = 3350**

As the smoke cleared, it revealed the Insect Link Monster still standing.

"W-What?" Sedna gasped.

"Due to the effect of Motor Worm Firefly," Faust explained. "The Insect Monster which used it as material can't be destroyed by battle or card effects once each turn."

"As expected of Faust-san, he leaves no openings to his opponents." Spectre commented.

"I-I set one card face-down and end my turn." Sedna concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" Faust shouted. "Draw! I release Spread Queen, in order to Advance Summon the Level 6 **Motor Worm Yellowjacket**!"

The queen burst into particles of yellow light as a new insect took its place. It was a mechanical Yellowjacket colored a deep yellow and black, making it easy for the eye to see it even in the barely lit room. Attached to its feet was a cannon, inside of which phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple light glowed, and the insect's eyes glowed with the same color. The monster's wings rapidly beat as it had to sustain the cannon and its body's weight on the far right Main Monster Zone.

 **Motor Worm Yellowjacket: Light/Insect/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 1300/LV: 6**

"You released your Ace Monster!?" Sedna exclaimed.

"In order to achieve victory, I had no choice." Faust replied. "Now, I activate my new Monster's effect! Once per turn, by releasing another "Motor Worm" Monster I control, Yellowjacket destroys one card on the field. Be gone, Hunted Ghost Ship!"

"By targeting my Hunted Ghost Ship, I activate the Trap Card **Charybdine Guard**!" Sedna abruptly stated. "This turn, the targeted Monster can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects and all battle damage I would take involving it is negated!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Worm Revive!" Faust said. "Through its effect, I Special Summon the Link 3 Motor Worm Spread Queen from my Graveyard, and Special Summon one Motor Worm Token next to its link!"

A GY Portal opened on his Middle Monster Zone, from which Spread Queen emerged. Seconds later, the card zones appeared on the field, showing Spread Queen's Left Marker pointed to nothing. A Motor Worm Token with its 0 DEF materialized on that free zone.

(Spread Queen: ATK 1000→3800)

" _It has 3800 Attack!_ " Sedna thought in alarm.

"Battle!" Faust threw his arm forward. "Spread Queen, attack Hunted Ghost Ship! The damage may be negated, but you will lose your Xyz Monster!"

The back of Spread Queen opened as numerous missiles were fired from it and headed towards the pirate ship. The missiles suddenly broke apart, revealing bees inside of them which fired their stings at the ship, causing it to break apart by the attack's force and explode.

"I-I activate Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine's effect!" Sedna shouted. "When it's destroyed by my opponent while it was in the Main or Extra Monster Zone, if my Field Spell Zone is empty, I can place it there with a new effect!"

Water erupted from the ground, reaching everyone's knees. Then, the ground shook as the destroyed pirate ship shot out of the water, collecting Faust and Sedna on its deck and raising them from the ground.

"No! Water is getting into my boots!" Genome whined as he and the other Knights summoned platforms under their feet, levitating into the air to see the Duel better.

"An Xyz Monster which turns into a Field Spell... fascinating." Andal commented.

"Even then, you have no Monsters left!" Faust pointed out. "Battle! Yellowjacket, attack her directly!"

The insect pointed its cannon at Sedna, firing an energy sphere that struck her in the stomach and sent her skidding backwards on the deck.

 **Sedna: LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

"I end my turn!" Faust concluded.

" _Damn it, he took half of my Life Points with that one attack...!_ " Sedna felt her hands shake. She shook her head, clenching them together. "I can't get scared now... Atakushi no turn! Draw! By banishing three "Charybdine" cards from my Graveyard, them being Banshee of Sadness, Promotion, and Guard, I activate the Continous Spell Card **The Old One's Trade**! Then, since it was banished, Banshee of Sadness is Special Summoned to my field!"

Emerging from a whirlpool was Charybdine Banshee of Sadness with its sad expression and its 0 DEF.

"Next, I activate the effect of The Old One's Trade." Sedna stated. "Through its effect, once per turn, I can add one "Charybdine" Zombie-type Monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Hunted Sword of Charybdine** and activate its effect, banishing Hunted Axe from my Graveyard to Special Summon it!"

Emerging from a whirlpool was a tall humanoid monster with crimson flames as skin, two white flames were his eyes, and clad in dark-blue medieval armor, which didn't really cover the majority of its body, leaving a lot of bare spots. Attached to the armor's shoulders and knees were shaped like human skulls with jagged teeth. The knight held a silver sword in its right hand that had a human skull as a handguard attached to its hilt.

 **Hunted Sword of Charybdine: Water/Zombie/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 4**

"Detekuru, atakushi no sākitto!"

Sedna shouted as a water drop materialized between her hands. She raised it into the air as it exploded, revealing a Link Portal inside of it.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Charybdine" Monsters! I set Banshee of Sadness and Hunted Sword in the Link Markers!"

Her two monsters turned into twisters of water and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Appear, **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast**!"

Falling out of the portal and landing on Hunted Ghost Ship's mast was a beautiful female human with almost invisible pale skin, long blond hair floating in the air behind her as if she was swimming in water, and wore a white dress, that reached her knees, under a dark-green lightweight silk tweed frock coat, she wore a headscarf of the same color that had a human skull clip on it, and had black knee-high boots. Her right eye was covered by a blindfold, while her other eye with a crimson iris glowed in the dark, and the banshee stood on the ship's mast.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast: Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

"I activate Banshee of the Tall Mast's effect!" Sedna stated. "By banishing two "Charybdine" cards from my Graveyard, I can target one of my banished Zombie or Aqua Monsters and Special Summon it to a zone my banshee points to! I banish Banshee of Sadness and Hunted Sword from my Graveyard to Special Summon the banished Hunted Axe! Cursed Resurrection!"

The banshee started singing in a soft and sad voice, convening a whirlpool from which the golden armored knight emerged with a battle cry and its 2000 ATK, next to the banshee's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Why go through the trouble to bring out two weak monsters?" Spectre shook his head in confusion.

"She must have a plan." Andal pointed out.

"Due to its effect, Hunted Axe gains 200 Attack for every banished "Charybdine" card," Sedna explained. "Then, Banshee of the Tall Mast also has an effect! As long as it points to a "Charybdine" Monster, itself and that Monster gain 200 Attack for every banished card I have! Lastly, due to the new effect of Hunted Ghost Ship, all "Charybdine" Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200→2300, Hunted Axe: ATK 2000→3900/DEF 200→500)

"It has more Attack than Spread Queen!?" Faust's eyes shot open.

"Battle!" Sedna declared. "Go, Hunted Axe, attack Spread Queen! Cursed Edge!"

With a mighty swing of its axe, the knight managed to decapitate the insect Queen, causing it to explode and send Faust skidding back by the explosion.

 **Faust: LP 3350 - 100 = 3250**

"Battle!" Sedna went on. "Attack, Banshee of the Tall Mast! Destroy Yellowjacket with Tall Skydive!"

The female ghost jumped into the air, diving towards the Yellowjacket. With an elegant backflip, she kicked the insect on its head, causing it to explode in particles of light before jumping back onto the ship's mast. Faust's body glitched with pain as the particles rained over him.

 **Faust: LP 3250 - 300 = 2950**

"My turn ends." Sedna said.

"She was able to destroy two of Faust's Monsters rather easily..." Genome chuckled. "Her DNA is quite the intriguing one."

"Watashi no turn!" Faust announced. "Draw!"

Upon seeing his new card, a sly smile came across Faust's face.

"I activate the Equip Spell Card **Motor Worm Reboot**! Through its effect, I target one "Motor Worm" Link Monster in my Graveyard, Special Summon it and equip it with this card. The Monster revived with this effect has its effects negated, but it can attack an additional time during my Battle Phase up to the number of Motor Worm Tokens I control. Revive for the second time, Spread Queen!"

A GY Portal opened on Faust's field upon those words, from which Spread Queen emerged with a loud screech and rapid beat of its wings.

"E-Even then, your Monster only has 1000 Attack." Sedna pointed out. "It's not enough to defeat either of my Monsters. Except...if you have another card to play...!"

"Correct. I have another card to play. I equip Spread Queen with the Equip Spell Card **Motor Worm Drive**!" Faust declared. "Through its effect, the equipped Monster has its effects negated and it gains 1000 Attack for every other Insect-type Monster on my field! With two Tokens, it gains an extra 2000 Attack!"

(Spread Queen: ATK 1000→3000)

"It has 3000 Attack and it can attack thrice." Andal chuckled. "That's when Faust holds nothing back."

"Battle!" Faust shouted. "Spread Queen will attack Banshee of the Tall Mast!"

"I activate Hunted Ghost Ship's last effect!" Sedna quickly stated. "During either player's turn, the first time a "Charybdine" Monster I control would leave the field by the opponent, it doesn't!"

"Your Monster won't be destroyed, but you still take the damage!" Faust pointed out.

Spread Queen fired another barrage of missiles from its back, from which bees shot out, firing their stings at the banshee, who cried out in pain as she was struck all over her body.

 **Sedna: LP 2000 - 700 = 1300**

"Attack again, Spread Queen!"

Following Faust's order, another barrage of bees fired at Banshee of the Tall Mast, causing her to vanished this time in defeat. The stings reached to Sedna, making her cry in pain as she was knocked to the ground.

 **Sedna: LP 1300 - 700 = 600**

"Because your Link Monster left the field, Hunted Axe's Attack is lowered by 800 points." Faust reminded. "Now, here's my last attack! Spread Queen attacks Hunted Axe! At this moment, I activate Motor Worm Drive's last effect, raising the equipped Monster's Attack by 500 since it's attacking a Monster which has more Attack than it!"

(Spread Queen: ATK 3000→3500, Hunted Axe: ATK 3900→3100)

The golden armored knight suffered the same fate as Banshee of the Tall Mast did, and Sedna was sent flying back by the attack's force.

 **Sedna: LP 600 - 400 = 200**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Faust concluded. "Because I used Motor Worm Drive's second effect this turn, it's destroyed by its own effect during the End Phase, meaning Spread Queen's Attack returns to normal."

(Spread Queen: ATK 3500→1000)

Sedna started getting back to her feet, but she stumbled backwards, falling back to the ground with her sight blurring a little. The last three attacks were quite brutal, and her opponent never gave her the time to recover before attacking again.

"Ah, this is as far as she goes." Spectre commented with an amused smile. "She put up a good show, but in the end, she should've just remained silent from the beginning."

...Is that true? If Sedna waited silently like she did all these years, then one day, her sister would've returned to her? Knocking at her front door and saying 'I finally found you, Mizumi-neechan'? Is that really what she should've done?

 _Duel Monsters is what ties us together! No matter where or when, as long as you keep Dueling, we're always together, Mizumi-neechan!_

 _If you're thrown to the ground, all you have to do is stand up and fight back, Mizumi-neechan! That's the true spirit of a Duelist!_

 _Promise me that, whatever the situation, you'll never give up, Mizumi-neechan!_

Tears started running down Sedna's cheeks as she heard the voice of her sister talk, and she whispered one name. However, a strong wave crashed into the pirate ship at that moment, making that name impossible to be heard.

"You're right..." she told, wiping away her tears. She groaned and slowly stood back up. "It was my sister who taught me how to Duel...and as long as I keep Dueling, we're together! Even if I fall... all I have to do..."

Sedna fully stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Is to never give up! I've had enough of waiting and doing nothing! It's not like my sister will randomly appear before me! I'll never give up until I find her!"

"What passion!" Andal gasped in awe.

"What girl power her DNA contains!" Genome squealed.

" _She has a good resolve that drives her forward._ " Faust thought with a sly smile.

" _As long as I keep Dueling, we're together._ " Spectre clenched his fists. " _Mother..._ "

"Atakushi no turn!" Sedna cried out. "DRAW!"

 _You go and show 'em what you've got, nee-chan!_

"Nee-san... thank you." Sedna smiled after seeing her drawn card. "I activate the Spell Card **The Old One's Feast** , whose effect destroys all cards in the Field Spell Zones, and for every destroyed card, I can add one "Charybdine" card from my deck to my hand! Since the only card to be destroyed is Hunted Ghost Ship, I add the Field Spell Card **Legendary Ship of Charybdine** to my hand and activate it!"

The pirate ship on which the two Duelists stood suddenly vanished and it was replaced by a much larger pirate ship made out of actual gold and had several gems attached to it. The same sails the old ship had were attached to Legendary Ship's masts, but these weren't old and looked brand new. Instead of sailing in a calm ocean, this ship was in the middle of a giant whirlpool that could devour it any second.

"Upon activation, Legendary Ship's effect allows me to add one "The Old One's" card from my deck to my hand," Sedna explained as a card materialized in her hand. "Then, if I control no Monsters at that time, I can Special Summon one of my banished Level 4 or lower "Charybdine" Monsters. Come back, Hunted Sword!"

The ghost which held a sword emerged from the ship's lower decks with a battle cry and its 1000 ATK.

"Next, I activate The Old One's Feast's additional effect in my Graveyard, banishing it to return Hunted Axe from my Graveyard to my hand!" Sedna declared. "I'm just getting started! I activate the effect of The Old One's Trade, letting me add a second Charybdine Banshee of Sadness from my deck to my hand, which I'll now banish to Special Summon Hunted Axe! Then, I Special Summon Banshee through her effect!"

The ghost in golden armor and holding an axe and the sad female ghost reappeared on her field with their 2000 ATK and 0 DEF respectively.

"She gathered three Monsters?" Faust's eyes widen a little.

"Lastly, I activate the card I added through Legendary Ship's effect! The Spell Card **The Old One's Fury**! Because I control three "Charybdine" Monsters with different names and Levels or Ranks, all cards my opponent controls are sent to the Graveyard!"

"WHAT!?" this time, Faust's eyes shot open.

"A non-targeting and non-destructive effect!?" Andal exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Genome chuckled.

A large whirlpool materialized under Faust's field, numerous tentacles shooting out of it and grabbing every card on his field. A loud and deep roar echoed from within the whirlpool as his cards were dragged into it before closing and vanishing.

"Now Faust-san's field is bare..." Spectre muttered.

"Due to Legendary Ship, all "Charybdine" Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense!" Sedna stated. "And Hunted Sword and Hunted Axe each gain 200 Attack for every banished "Charybdine" card! However, due to the effect of The Old One's Fury, this turn, all battle damage my opponent takes is halved."

(Hunted Sword: ATK 1000→1900/DEF 800→1100, Hunted Axe: ATK 2000→2900/DEF 200→500, Banshee of Sadness: ATK 0→300/DEF 0→300)

"Battle!" Sedna shouted. "Hunted Axe and Hunted Sword, direct attack!"

The two knights leaped forward and swung their weapons at Faust, sending him flying to the deck's other side with a glitching gash across his chest.

 **Faust: LP 2950 - 950 - 1450 = 550**

"Just a little more..." Sedna whispered to herself. "With this, I end my turn!"

 _CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

The sound of someone clapping their hands stopped the two Duelists from continuing the fight. Materializing from thin air was none other than the very leader of the Knights of Hanoi, Revolver.

Sedna could feel her breath being sucked away by the second as Revolver logged into the server and stood beside Faust. His eyes were just two yellow globes but they carried a deadly and icy gaze, which, the moment Sedna saw them with her own eyes, made her take a step back.

Moreover, he named himself after a gun. A GUN! Like, who does that? Sedna would've laughed a little at the name, but for some reason, since such a dangerous person like Revolver made that choice, it made it cool and scary at the same time.

"Revolver-sama." Spectre instantly bowed upon seeing the said person, the other Knights doing the same.

"I thought you were busy." Faust told him. "You were watching us the whole time?"

"Yes." Revolver nodded. "I must say, Sedna, or better yet, Mizumi... I like your spirit."

"E-Eh?" she blinked twice, surprised by the compliment.

"It means, Revolver-sama is fine with letting you enter our group, Sedna-chan," Spectre explained to her.

"I-I am...?" Sedna gasped, holding herself back to jump up and down in happiness. "I-I can join you to find my sister!?"

"That's correct." Revolver was the one to confirm her words. "You were about to lose, yet, that only drove you forward. You were able to turn the situation around. I liked that. Thus, I officially nominate you a Knight of Hanoi, Sedna."

He gestured to Spectre, Andal, and Genome. "Take care of her. Give her a new uniform, tell her more about our group, and strengthen her as a Duelist."

"Understood." the three Knights nodded with a bow.

"U-Um, thank you!" Sedna spoke up, addressing Revolver. "I promise I won't keep you down!"

"That's what I hope too." he said before she was taken to a different room, the Dueling field vanishing away since she left, ending the Duel with no result.

"I know you would've won, Faust." Revolver turned to his friend and subordinate. "You had your field set-up to end it, right?"

"Yes." Faust nodded. "However, I'm more interested in why you let her join us."

"Since we're missing an important member, namely Baira," Revolver explained. "Sedna will do just fine until we free her from jail. Sedna's spirit is indeed strong and her Dueling skills are adequate, also... I wonder what happens after we find her sister if we do so. Can Sedna make her join us?"

He smiled. "That will be an interesting turn of events, after all, yet another person will join us. If her sister is able to Duel and isn't caged by her feelings of the Lost Incident and won't hate us to death because of what my father did to her, that is."

"...That isn't all, is it?"

Revolver's eyebrows furrowed at Faust's words.

"What do you mean?"

"You took Sedna in because of another reason." Faust said. "In her spirit... you saw your younger self trying to help your father, right?"

Revolver frowned as he gazed at the black floor.

"...A small portion of me, yes." he admitted. "The way she wanted to accomplish her goal no matter what... I saw myself in her when I was young..."

"I didn't mean to drop your mood. I'm sorry." Faust apologized, seeing his leader's downcasted expression.

"It's fine." Revolver shook his head. His eyes widen a little, remembering something. "Oh, I forgot..."

"What?" Faust raised an eyebrow.

"Could you go and ask Sedna what school she is enrolled in?" Revolver's lips curved into a grin. "I think I found another good use for her..."

* * *

 _Time Skip: At night in IRL - At an unknown location..._

[...Seeing the continuous and unlucky turn of events that befell my company, I had no choice.]

A female voice said in a phone, her voice echoing in a dark room because the call was put on the loudspeaker. She was talking to a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, who wore a long white sleeveless coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under, black pants of the same color, and had belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.

"You don't say, Queen." he replied to her. "You managed to avoid requesting my help with the Tower-of-Hanoi-problem, but this time, you had no choice?"

[Then, my company was at ease because Playmaker and others were there to save LINK VRAINS.] Queen told. [But now, our target _is_ that Playmaker. Furthermore, this Soulburner appeared and he has an Ignis too. The other higher-ups and I already decided to place bounties on Soulburner's and Bloody Talker's heads the same bounty Playmaker has because they have something we need or are of use respectively.]

"Bloody Talker is useful because of the reasons he pointed out in Dark Alley before Dueling Nekro?" the youth asked.

[As expected, words arrive at your ears fast.] Queen mused on the other end. [But yes, that's indeed the reason. Not to mention, with Hanoi and this new faction who appeared to threaten NEW LINK VRAINS, we need as much help as we can gather. This matter is a concern for your company as well. You created the old and new Model of Duel Disks, and it was our company who took them to the next level. Also, your company develops Duel Monster cards, which in our virtual reality are essential. We support you as well, isn't that right?]

"Of course. I don't forget where my funds come from, Queen." the youth said. "And taking part in this bounty hunting of yours will grant me even more profit... and there's something I'd like to justify about this Playmaker and his comrades with my own eyes."

[That's perfect to hear.] Queen remarked. [It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Kaiba Seto.]

* * *

 **Ohh, Kaiba Seto is in the house and will hunt down our heroes! Queen knows who to hire in order to capture her prey!**

 **Mizumi is now a part of the Knights of Hanoi and ready to find her sister! I believe this Duel was one of those where a "no result" was needed, after all, it was enough to see her resolve and Dueling skills. (Also, it would have ruined Faust's reputation as a Lieutenant to just lose to random people.)**

 **Furthermore, I didn't give Mizumi a surname or mentioned her sister's name since she might appear in canon and that would complicate things here. I chose to play it safe. The archetype Mizumi uses is a combination between the words** _ **Charybd**_ **is, a sea monster that was later rationalized as a whirlpool and considered a shipping hazard in the Strait of Messina, and Und** _ **ine**_ **, a category of elemental beings associated with water.**

 **It seems Orion and Deirdre are out there in the wild with their reasons... expect these two to return now that Season 2 started!**

 **Now, onto Season 2 matters.**

 **The Duel between Earth and Playmaker ended with the latter's victory (no surprise there) and it wasn't that bad of a Duel. I like the relationship between Earth and Aqua, and I can't wait to see which faction they choose to side with.**

 **It seems Lightning (the Light Ignis) was the big villain who controls the "star" group! His body's design was probably a foreshadowing of this turn of events. Moreover, Windy is also there to bring chaos! Well, we still don't know if Windy actually knows that Lightning was the one to destroy the Cyberse World, but seeing how Echo can turn into the monster that destroyed the said word, maybe he knows...?**

 **Either way, what those two intend to do is quite brute. It makes you think Dr. Kogami wasn't fully wrong, only partially. After all, maybe his decision to kill the Ignis was what triggered (see what I did there? His son's avatar is called after a gun! HA! ...Sorry) this goal of Lightning and Windy.**

 **Also, these two don't care about fellow Ignis or human, they'll do whatever it takes to obtain their goal seeing how they were about to kill Ai if it wasn't for...**

 **...Wasn't for...**

 **REVOLVER!**

 **DID YOU ALL SEE HIS NEW AVATAR!? IT. IS. AMAZIIIIIIIIING!**

 **When they showed his back, I noticed his hair is a little strange, and then they show his eye slowly opening with that sound effect and I squealed like a crazy fanboy. With a new avatar comes a new summoning method!**

 **(A new variant of Barreload Dragon has been just announced and it's a Synchro Monster! REVOLVER WILL USE THOSE! *** _ **squeals even more like a fanboy**_ *** THIS WAY HIM USING STARDUST DRAGON WILL ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE AND WON'T BE THAT HARD TO SUMMON IN THAT DECK OF HIS!)**

 **By the way, where is Aqua? Did she go to find her incident kid? Or was she maybe imprisoned by Lightning and, may I say, killed like he planned to do with Ai? Because Aqua clearly wouldn't want to destroy humanity, seeing how peaceful she is. Or maybe her incident kid is already imprisoned by Lightning, so she's thinking of a way to save her?**

 **Oh, and... um... when Kusanagi plugged Roboppy to his computer, her eyes turned to hearts. Wasn't that... I don't want to sound like a GIANT pervert right now... but wasn't that like a sexual reference? ... Am I thinking too much?**

 **And Ai making a JoJo reference!? What was that all about!?**

 **In case you didn't figure it out yet, I loved the new episode and I can't wait for more**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Faust:**

 **Motor Worm Firefly** (Light/Insect/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 2)

An Insect monster which used this card as a material can't be destroyed by battle or card effects once each turn. If this card is in your GY: Banish 2 other "Motor Worm" Effect Monsters from your GY and/or field; Special Summon this card in Attack Position. You can only Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Firefly" per turn this way.

 **Motor Worm Yellowjacket** (Light/Insect/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300/LV: 6)

Once per turn, by Tributing another "Motor Worm" monster you control: Destroy 1 card on the field. If this card is in your GY: Target 1 other "Motor Worm" monster in your GY; Banish this card and dd that target to your hand.

 **Motor Worm Reboot**

Equip Spell

Target 1 "Motor Worm" Link Monster in your GY: Special Summon and equip it with this card. It has its effects negated and it can attack an additional time during your Battle Phase up to the number of Motor Worm Tokens you control. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card and halve its ATK instead. Any battle damage you would've taken by that battle (if it was a battle) is negated.

 **Motor Worm Drive**

Equip Spell

Equip this card to a "Motor Worm" Link Monster: Its effects are negated and it gains 1000 ATK for every other Insect monster on your field. When it attacks an opponent's monster which has more ATK, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK, but destroy this card during that turn's End Phase.

 **Sedna:**

 **Hunted Axe of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 200/LV: 5)

Banish another "Charybdine" card from your hand to Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Hunted Axe of Charybdine" per turn this way. This card gains 200 ATK for every banished "Charybdine" card.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sadness** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

When this card is banished, you can: Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon 1 "Charybdine Banshee of Sadness" per turn this way. The turn you activated this effect, you can only Special Summon "Charybdine" monsters.

 **Charybdine Promotion**

Normal Spell

Target 2 "Charybdine" monsters you control with different Levels: Make 1 of the two's Level equal to the other one's. You can only activate 1 "Charybdine Promotion" per turn.

 **Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2000/R: 5)

2 Level 5 "Charybdine" monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: All "Charybdine" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK and DEF. When this face-up card is banished from the field, you can Special Summon it back to your field and increase its ATK by 800 and DEF by 1000. The turn this effect is activated, this card can't attack directly. When this card is destroyed (by the opponent) while in the Main or Extra Monster Zone: If your Field Spell Zone is empty, you can place it there with this effect.

[All "Charybdine" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. During either player's turn, the first time a "Charybdine" monster(s) you control would leave the field by the opponent, it doesn't.]

 **The Old One's Covenant**

Normal Spell

Detach up to 2 Xyz Materials from a "Charybdine" Xyz Monster you control: Activate 1 of these effects, depending on the number of detached Xyz Materials. You can only activate 1 "The Old One's Covenant" per turn.

\- 1: Draw 1 card from your deck.

\- 2: Target 1 monster your opponent controls: Cut its ATK or DEF in half.

 **Charybdine Guard**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Charybdine" monster you control and activate 1 of these effects. You can only activate 1 "Charybdine Guard" per turn.

\- This turn, that target can't be destroyed by the opponent's card effects and all battle damage you would take involving it is negated.

\- This turn, that target can't be destroyed by battle and you can draw 1 card.

 **The Old One's Trade**

Continuous Spell

Activate by banishing 3 "Charybdine" cards from your GY. You can only control 1 "The Old One's Trade" at a time. Once per turn, you can add 1 "Charybdine" Zombie monster from your deck to your hand, OR, banish 1 "Charybdine" Aqua monster from your deck. Destroy this card at the second Standby Phase after its activation.

 **Hunted Sword of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800/LV: 4)

Banish 1 "Charybdine" card from your GY to Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Hunted Sword of Charybdine" per turn this way. This card gains 200 ATK for every banished "Charybdine" card.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right)

2 "Charybdine" monsters

Once per turn, you can banish 2 "Charybdine" cards from your GY: Target 1 of your banished Zombie or Aqua monsters; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. As long as this card points to a "Charybdine" monster, it and that monster gain 200 ATK for every banished card you have.

 **The Old One's Feast**

Normal Spell

Activate by destroying all cards in the Field Spell Zones, and if you do this, you can add 1 "Charybdine" card from your deck to your hand for every destroyed card. You can only activate 1 "The Old One's Feast" per turn. You can: Target 1 "Charybdine" monster in your GY; Banish this card from your GY and add that card to your hand.

 **Legendary Ship of Charybdine**

Field Spell

When activated, add 1 "The Old One's" card from your deck to your hand, and if you control no monsters at that time, Special Summon 1 of your banished Level 4 or lower "Charybdine" monsters. All "Charybdine" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Up to twice per turn, you can target 1 "Charybdine" monster you control: Increase or decrease its Level by 1. You can only activate 1 "Legendary Ship of Charybdine" per turn.

 **The Old One's Fury**

Normal Spell

If you control 3 or more "Charybdine" monsters with different names and Levels/Ranks: Send all cards your opponent controls to the GY. This turn, all battle damage your opponent takes if halved. You can only activate 1 "The Old One's Fury" per turn.

* * *

 **[Edit: because of an error I made in the chapter, which was pointed out by ThePLOThand, I changed Motor Worm Spread Queen's effect for convenience's sake.]**


	24. (S2) A God's Power

**Welcome back, everyone! Man, now that school started again for me, it took me a lot of time and effort to write this chapter. I hope school, and my personal matters as well, won't drag me down this much or writing any time of chapter for any of my stories will be quite hard. So if chapters come out later than usual, don't get scared! It just takes me more time now.**

 **This story finally has more than 50 likes and followers! Let's keep this momentum!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Well, for convenience's sake, the site had to be still alive. Kaiba will give us an explanation of why he joined the hunter team very soon!**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Thanks for pointing that out. I went and fixed that little miss. No, the Xyz Monster wasn't inspired by that Pokemon card. Well, if Aoi turns out to the incident girl... then things will get VERY interesting!**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Stardust Dragon will appear as an enemy before Revolver very soon, so be ready for that showdown!**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- It was my pleasure to add that joke about Revolver's name. Honestly, I thought that too when I first saw his name! XD The Lunalight deck is an OTK deck, so Faust getting OTKed (also seeing how his deck isn't very defensive) wouldn't be a surprise. About Mizumi meeting Ryoken in real life, I don't know but... who knows. I already have an idea of who will give Stardust Dragon to Ryoken, which will happen quite soon! The card and strategy you suggested for Kioku are good and I will keep them in mind!**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Both Grim and Grangadez will create Kioku some new friends to use against his opponent. And I LOVE that idea of Varrelwing Star Dragon! Maybe it could be a Fusion Monster which requires Varrelload and Stardust! Once Ryoken gets his hands on Stardust, I WILL make that dragon appear! Oh, and Cynthia is very happy with her deck getting some support! XD**

 **In response to** _ **Guest**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I have other plans ready for my other female OC, so Mizumi will remain the original female's sister. Also, Mizumi giving nicknames is a funny idea that I will use when possible!**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 3:**

 **A God's Power**

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: At an unknown castle_

"He requires new memories again."

"Yes."

Haru replied to his leader's words, who was a male and tall person entirely covered in black and with a holy light covering his outlines, basking everything with its radiance. Haru turned to the unconscious Bohman beside him, who was just put to sleep by their leader and clicked the screen on his Duel Disk, causing a sphere of blue light to surround him.

Bohman was lifted up together with the sphere and Haru left the room, taking the unconscious man with him, and once the doors closed behind him, the leader signed.

"What's the matter, Adam?" he asked, turning to a corner of the room which was bathed in shadows.

Walking out of these shadows was a person covered completely in thick armor that entirely wrapped around their frame, which concealed both their face and gender. The armor was colored a beautiful silver that reflected like a mirror and it had crimson and black highlights. The boots had heels and arrived at their knees, their arms were covered by spiky gauntlets and hands with claws, and their helmet had two long horns that pointed upwards and it had eyeholes, allowing the person's dual-colored eyes, a green left eye and a brown right eye.

"I am growing impatient," Adam explained, their unstable and static voice further concealing their gender.

"Patience my child, patien-"

The leader's words were cut short as Adam literally _cut_ his head off with a sword that materialized in their hand, letting his body fall to the ground and start dissolving in particles of data.

"And I worked so hard to finish that body." the leader's voice told. Appearing from a bright flash of light was a small, digital humanoid being, his body a light lemon yellow with dandelion yellow diamond markings, an oval-shaped head with two strands pointing in opposite directions, and neon green eyes.

"I waited enough, Ignis." Adam said, pointed their sword at him next. "From entering your group, waiting for it to grow in size and power, up until now."

"You shouldn't rush things, Adam." the Ignis sighed. "You know very well my plan. No, _our_ plan. First, we have to gather all Ignises. That takes priority. I thought as a person who had to suffer-"

"Don't mention my past so frankly." Adam cut him off, this time, not literally. They lowered the sword and caused it to vanish. "If capturing the Ignis takes priority, then so be it. I will capture them."

The Ignis' eyes narrowed sharply and almost in anger. "Adam, unlike you, I don't like rushing things and be defeated. I have sacrificed too much to arrive here."

"Well, me too." Adam said. "However, I, unlike you, won't wait for my enemy to make the first move. We have waited so much that the Fire Ignis has sided with his human partner. Are we going to wait until all the others do the same?"

"A fair point." the Ignis admitted. "But I'll remind you that our entrance to the stage has made us a target as well. SOL Technologies, Playmaker and his group, and maybe the Knights of Hanoi once we capture an Ignis, will all be on our tail."

"In that case, we'll capture the Ignis without us being seen." Adam remarked.

"I have thought of that idea as well." the Ignis made another sigh. "Very well. If you're itching to make a move so much, then be it. I would've liked to take care of IGNF1 and IGNF2 after we seize your brother, but I guess we can skip that. Adam, I entrust you with the mission to capture F1 and F2."

"Took you long enough." they huffed, turning towards the door to leave.

"But." the voice of the Ignis made them stop. "You are not allowed to make them escape or for you to be seen by unwanted attention. _Understood_?"

"Of course." Adam nodded before closing the doors behind them. Unknown to the Ignis, Adam's lips were curved into a malicious grin under their helmet...

* * *

 _Time Skip: The next day in IRL - At Den Academy_

Kioku placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Even after having a long deserved sleep with no nightmares to wake him up, he was still drowsy. Let's hope school will wake him up.

He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. " _Huh... I got a feeling of déjà vu just now... Did I think about this once before?_ " he thought, tapping his chin. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice somebody running in his direction, thus, the two collided.

Their rucksacks fell to the ground by the impact, and the various books, pens, and papers in them spilled out, making a big mess on Den Academy's stairway.

"S-S-S-Sorry! I am terribly sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Kioku rubbed the back of his head where he hit himself, and glanced at the other person. It was a 16-year-old female with fair skin, indigo eyes behind red-framed glasses, a page boy shoulder length style haircut colored black, with a single blue strand that was kept long and fell over her face's left side and traveled to her chest, and wore Den Academy's female uniform.

She was waving her arms in surprise and shock, a deep blush across her face. She adjusted her glasses and started collecting the objects that spilled out from their rucksacks. Kioku sweatdropped at her haste and constant apologies and decided to help her. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing her to stop and look at him in confusion.

"Uh, calm down, miss." Kioku said, making a sly smile. "It's no problem. It happened to me once, so I understand."

That seemed to calm her down. "A-Ah... Thank you." she smiled slowly and nodded. "M-My name is Mizumi and I'm a transfer student..."

"Kioku." he introduced himself, handing her a couple of sheets. "Nice to meet you."

Mizumi faintly nodded and took the papers into her hands, placing them away. " _Kioku is totally different from Bloody Talker..._ " she thought with a gulp. " _That bloodlust I always saw on the TV screen is nowhere to be spotted... Revolver-sama wasn't joking when he told me that._ "

After becoming a Knight of Hanoi, her first task was to change school and come to Den Academy, in order to keep an eye on Playmaker and his comrades. Since they could hack into LINK VRAINS's systems to see if they entered the VR, Mizumi would provide them with feedback on what's happening in IRL.

The young female is still trying to coalesce with the Knights of Hanoi, and this change of schools didn't really help... Mizumi shook her head. She can't lose sight of the big picture. She's doing this to get back her sister.

"Is something wrong, Mizumi?" Kioku asked, collecting his stuff and standing up. With his help, she hopped to her feet. "You look troubled."

"N-No... it's nothing, really." she chuckled, walking towards the school again, followed by the male. "Could you help me with something?"

"Of course!" Kioku chuckled.

" _It doesn't seem hard to become friends with him..._ " Mizumi thought before addressing him. "I don't know where my classroom is. Would you mind showing it to me? I-If you know where it is, of course. It's class C2."

"Oh, I know where that is!" he exclaimed. "It's right next to my class! I'll lead you there!"

After doing so, Mizumi thanked the hacker with a sincere smile and entered her class as the bell rung, signaling the start of lessons. Kioku turned to his class and saw Aoi waiting for him.

"You made a new friend." she pointed out with a smile. "The transfer student at that. You must have caught her eye quickly, yes?"

"Maybe because she's an enemy." Kioku laughed in a low tone.

Aoi blinked twice as he walked past her. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked as she followed him into the class and to their seats.

"She bumped into me earlier, saying she wasn't looking where I was going," Kioku explained. "However, she had nothing in her hands to watch, no hand watch on her wrist, and the bell didn't ring yet, meaning she didn't need to be in a hurry."

"Meaning it doesn't make sense why she wasn't able to see you." Aoi realized. She narrowed her eyes. "Enemy... what enemy?"

"I don't know." Kioku shook his head. "I don't even know if she _really_ is an enemy. But I do feel something familiar about her and I can't put my finger on it..."

Hanoi was his first thought. For some reason, Mizumi's eye looked like the ones which saw Revolver before, in VR, face to face... Nah, that can't be it. His explanation doesn't make much sense. He doesn't have enough proof, so until he finds more, Mizumi remains a mystery.

"Is that your old model Duel Disk?" Aoi interrupted his thoughts, pointing at his wrist.

Kioku grinned in a cocky manner. "Yesterday night, Gran-chan and I discovered something amazing. Watch."

He moved his arm under the desks, and on cue, the face of Grangadez appeared on the Duel Disk's screen. [Good morning, miss Aoi.] the Duel Monster greeted her.

Aoi's eyes widen a little. "Grangadez can enter your Duel Disk?" she asked.

"Not only that! Computer and phone as well!" Kioku stated. "It's amazing. I can bring him with me anywhere and people won't suspect a thing. It's as if I have my own Ignis... well, kinda. Oh! He also made me some new Cyberse Monsters as a present! They are-"

[Shouldn't you be listening to the lesson, Master Kioku.] Grangadez scolded him. [You do come to school for that, yes?]

"Don't say such boring stuff..." Kioku puffed his cheeks. "You sound like a housemaid robot."

[Brrr...] Grangadez shivered in the screen. [Housemaid robots... now those are truly annoying.]

"Remembering what happened when you come to my place, I can understand why you hate them." Aoi let out a sly smile.

Kioku chuckled at that, thinking back at that event. From his seat, he could see Yusaku who was in the far back, and he waved a hand at him. That's when he noticed a youth sitting next to him, talking to him with an excited expression.

No, it wasn's Naoki, but a fair-skinned young man with white hair and red highlights, blue eyes behind green-framed glasses, and wore the standard Den Academy uniform. Yusaku didn't seem to be talking with the youth, but he wasn't ignoring him either.

When the two friends made eye-contact, Yusaku made a sign with a finger. _We have to talk later_ , it said. He then clenched his fist. _It's important_ , that told. Kioku nodded and turned his attention to the board. Who knows what they had to talk about?

* * *

 _Time Skip: Hours later in IRL - At Den City's Ferris Wheel_

"Is this the location where we're going to have a serious talk? A Ferris Wheel?"

Kioku muttered with a frown, not enjoying the location the Fire Ignis and his owner, another transfer student who came to Den City because he knew about Playmaker's true identity and location thanks to his Ignis's help, picked.

"There wasn't a staff at the wheel's bottom but an A.I.," Kioku pointed out, sounding embarrassed. "Who knows what they could've thought after seeing three male students take the same passenger capsule..."

[I don't the where the problem is in that.] Flame admitted. [We have to talk, after all, and we need to be in the same location.]

"Yeah, but..." Kioku started before giving up hopes in explaining himself to the Ignis. "It's not important."

[What a nice view!] Ai exclaimed, looking out of the capsule's glass at Den City. [An unbroken view of the city! Is this really a place fitting for a serious conversation?]

[No one can eavesdrop here.] the Fire Ignis reminded. [A huge wheel that spins in the sky; we should've built one in the Cyberse World.]

[You just wanted to ride this.] Ai muttered, to which the Fire Ignis didn't reply.

"Flame, no more joking." his owner told before turning to Kioku. "You must be Bloody Talker, right? It's a pleasure to mee you in person. Well, again. My name is Homura Takeru, and you know me by the name of Soulburner."

"Oh, you were the one from yesterday!" Kioku snapped his fingers as he remembered. "I wanted to say, your account name is pretty cool. I like it a lot!"

"Thank you..." Takeru chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It took me some time to come up with the name."

[I helped him find it.] Flame spoke up. [My name in kanji means "indomitable soul dream", pronounced "Flame". Cool, right?]

"Again with this explanation..." Takeru muttered.

"It's pretty cool!" Kioku laughed, making the Ignis chuckle in vaunt. "My name is Ketsueki Kioku, or Bloody Talker while in VR. Nice meeting you too, but I have a question."

"What?" Takeru blinked.

"You knew about Playmaker's real identity but mine not." Kioku pointed out. "How did you manage to discover about Yusaku if you couldn't do so with me?"

[I contacted the Dark Ignis for information about Playmaker, so our partners could meet easily,] Flame explained. [He didn't mention anything about you, but I thought if we find Playmaker then he can call you instead of us.]

Kioku nodded, understanding the Ignis. At least he knows his security isn't that easily penetrable by one Ignis alone.

"Flame, tell us what happened." Takeru inquired. "What happened to the Cyberse World?"

[Fine.] Flame nodded, turning to face everyone. [Ai, we held many discussions after you hid the Cyberse World.]

[Discussions? About what?] Ai asked.

[The Ignis created technology superior to the human world's,] Flame explained. [We discussed whether to trust humans and give them our technology so we can live together.]

"Is your technology that great?" Takeru questioned.

[You'll never know. Your net skills stink.]

"You always diss me!" Takeru wailed at Flame's words, which caused Kioku to chuckle.

[I'm only telling the truth.] Flame said.

"You two remind me of Yusaku and Ai." Kioku pointed out. "Neither of you show much esteem to the other."

[What!? That's not true!] Ai shouted. [Yusaku respects me way more than-]

"Ai, enough." Yusaku interrupted him, making the Ignis froze in place with a hurt expression. "Flame, could you continue?"

[I was getting there.] Flame told. [Our creator, Dr. Kogami, tried to kill us. Even his son, Revolver. That proved humans had the potential to become our enemy.]

"Well, we humans tend to say 'like father like son' in these type of cases." Kioku said.

"Also, Revolver said A.I. will begin to control humans, and people will view A.I. as the enemy," Yusaku explained. "That will cause A.I. to view humans as the enemy as well. How ironic that Dr. Kogami himself was the cause..."

[But we didn't reach a conclusion.] Flame pointed out. [We were examining many different possibilities. That's when a new enemy attacked.]

"A new enemy?" Kioku narrowed his eyes and placed a finger against his chin.

[They knew our weaknesses and destroyed the Cyberse World instantly.] Flame said.

[The enemy broke through my program!?] Ai exclaimed in shock.

[You created a really lame program.] Flame accused him.

[It wasn't lame! It's the best I could create at that time!] Ai snapped back. Flame wasn't so sure about that, and Ai muttered. [It's true...]

"Flame, who's this new enemy?" Yusaku asked.

[I can't even guess.] Flame shook his head. His eyes widen a little before glancing at Kioku. [Albeit, I did notice somebody familiar who battled Bloody Talker once.]

"Eh? Me?"

[Yes. After I found Takeru, I made some research about LINK VRAINS and saw the face of a person who attacked the Cyberse World.] Flame's eyes narrowed in anger. [His name is Siegfried.]

"Siegfried?" Kioku's eyes shot open. "That guy...? That little boy I met yesterday did mention Adam and his group joined them... they were together from that long?"

[Adam and the others?] Ai gasped. [That's really bad, isn't it!? What about the Knights of Hanoi!?]

[That's very unlikely.] Fame told. [When the new enemy arrived, you were still fighting Hanoi.]

"That makes sense, after all, the three siblings, Siegfried, Agrat, and Nova appeared during our Duel with Revolver and slowed down the Tower of Hanoi, helping us." Yusaku remembered. "Also, Revolver talked to Siegfried in a hostile manner, meaning those two can't be on the same team. That would explain why they helped us in the first place; this new enemy views Hanoi as an enemy as well."

[Ah, that's true...] Ai nodded.

[We barely escaped the Cyberse World alive.] Flame continued.

[What happened to the other four!?] Ai cut him off.

[I'm searching for them!] Flame raised a hand in defense.

[I see...]

"There a total of six Ignis, not counting in Kioku's Ignis and the other one which are locked away." Yusaku pointed out, not noticing Kioku clenching his fists. "Like in Duel Monsters, there are six Attributes. What's Kusanagi-san's brother's Attribute?"

[Only the Ignis paired with his knows because we don't need that info.] Ai stated. [I never believed I'd contact Yusaku.]

[Due to the current situation, and to create a safe location isolated in the net, I contacted Takeru for the first time.] Flame remarked. [Ai, let's search for the others together.]

[Yeah, sure!]

[Playmaker, Bloody Talker, will you help us too?]

"I understand how you feel, but I have to search for Kusanagi-san's brother." Yusaku pointed out.

[That's no problem. The two incidents are linked.]

"How so?" the blue-haired youth's eyebrows furrowed at Flame's words.

[The Link Magic cards this new enemy uses were also used by the ones who attacked the Cyberse World.] Flame revealed, shocking Yusaku.

[So Kusanagi's brother's kidnappers and those who attacked the Cyberse World are the same?] Ai asked.

[High probability.] Flame nodded.

"Then our priority is to find the escaped Duelist." Kioku spoke up with his usual grin. However, that was just a mask to conceal his current anger that Yusaku involuntarily made burst inside his heart.

He barely listened to the other's words as his anger rose and rose, and when the passenger capsule finally arrived at the bottom, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, you go ahead." Kioku made another fake smile. "The whole up and down had a bad impact on my stomach. I'll catch up to you!"

"If you want, I could help you-"

Kioku would've been happy for Takeru's help, but his glare made the youth stop mid-sentence and laugh a little.

"O-OK." he said faintly as he and Yusaku left the capsule, Yusaku confused by his change in attitude but didn't question it. After the two walked out of vision, Kioku punched the capsule with all his anger, causing it to shake a little.

The pain in his hand by doing that didn't manage to change his line of thoughts.

[M-Master Kioku!] Grangadez shouted in concern. He was about to say more, but Kioku beat him at it.

"Why... Why do _I_ have to be the wretched idiot to have his Ignis sealed away? Why!?" he punched the wall again, making the capsule wobble again. "Those two don't even understand how lucky they are to have their own Ignis!" another punch. "I would kill to have Grim with me!" the fourth punch. "That poor prisoner which writes on walls, saying how he misses me, waiting to be by my side...!"

" _Kioku, please, stop!_ " Pixiel shouted in his mind, stopping him from throwing another punch.

[Wailing won't get you anywhere.] Grangadez added. [Mostly jealousy towards Takeru and Yusaku who have their Ignis.]

Kioku gritted his teeth, knowing he was the one being wrong. Wailing or jealousy won't get him truly anywhere, but what else could he do!? What _can_ he do!? NOTHING! Nothing will bring Grim to him... He wasn't able to find the prison inside the network yet! If this gives him such a hard time, who knows how much deciphering its codes will take.

" _Will I be able to see him again...?_ " he thought before exiting the capsule, walking towards his two friends that were talking with Shoichi who arrived at the park...

* * *

 _At the same time in IRL - At SOL Technologies_

"All the hunters are finally here." Go said, taking in the sight of the other three hunters in the room. He recognized one of them as Cyndy, while the other two to him were strangers.

One was a young man with fair skin, pink hair that had purple accents, and wore a standard attire consisting of sunglasses, brown-with-green gloves, a maroon scarf tied around his face, a white shirt with purple accents, a brown belt, white pants, and a new model polygon-shaped grey Duel Disk with a yellow ring on his left hand.

The other person was also a young man with fair skin, and had green eyes, brown hair swiped backwards and a pair of sunglasses over his head, and wore a dark-blue, turtle-necked shirt, a red belt, black pants, and a new model obsidian-black plated gauntlet Duel Disk with an hexagon-shaped screen and a dark-red band that features a single spike on each side, glowing purple accents around the spikes and the upper edges of the screen, and a dark-green ring.

"I'll introduce them, Mr. Onizuka." Akira said with a smile, Hayami by his side with a tablet.

"Enough with the 'Mister'." Go cut him off. "I'm always Go Onizuka. Call me that."

"Go Onizuka," Akira did so and gestured to the two men. "These are Blood Sheperd and Toxin respectively."

"I was wondering who you'd be," Go turned to look at Blood Sheperd with a sly smile. "But I never expected a mummy."

"I don't get people who show their real face on the net." Blood Sheperd sternly told back. "Revealing your identity on the net is a demerit."

"I don't care about that." Go scoffed. "But I'll say one thing: I'll be the one to defeat Playmaker!"

"You have a grudge against him?"

"He's always ahead of me!" Go clenched his fist. "I don't like that!"

"After the Tower of Hanoi crisis, you became a bit too egotistical and blame Playmaker too much." Toxin spoke up. "It's not his fault people don't acknowledge you, Onizuka."

"What!?" he glared at him. "If people don't acknowledge me, then who's to blame!? He was the one to stop the Tower after all!"

"Then that means you have to train and overcome him, not hunt him down like a coward with two other walk dogs." Toxin said. "Maybe then, people will look up to you like they once did."

"I don't need your tips, Toxin!" Go shouted.

"Enough of this!" Cyndy slammed her hand on Akira's desk, prompting them to stop. "We didn't come here to blame our impotency on other people! This is a meeting where we talk about our tasks at hand!"

"I don't care about your orders. I do things my way." Blood Sheperd interrupted her, much to Cyndy's annoyance. "I only came here so you know I'm still in this team. Now that I did, I'm out of here."

"Kengo, wait." Toxin reached out to him but didn't manage to grasp his shoulder. The door opened to the pink-haired man, however, his path was blocked by somebody who stood in front of him.

"Out of my-"

Blood Sheperd's words froze in his throat as he took notice of the person in front of him. His eyes narrowed down at the person as he took a step back.

"You are... the CEO of Kaiba Corporation." he realized.

True to his words, Kaiba Seto walked into the room with a suitcase in his hand. He didn't even bother to glance at Blood Sheperd, who addressed him, and walked towards Akira's desk.

"M-Mister Kaiba." Akira jolted up from his chair, extending his hand to the other. "What a pleasure to have you here with us."

Kaiba didn't bother, once again, to say anything, placing his suitcase on Akira's desk, making him sweatdrop at the act.

"Why is the CEO of KaibaCorp here?" Toxin asked, eyeing the newcomer with interest and confusion.

"Yesterday night, Queen managed to induce Kaiba Seto into helping our bounty hunter team," Akira explained with a smile. "As you might already know, the company Kaiba Seto controls specializes in the entertainment and gaming industry; more specifically, it is aimed at creating technologies centered around Duel Monsters. SOL Technologies took the Duel Disks and cards made by him and created LINK VRAINS, where people can freely use them and Duel people from all over the world."

"My mother called him...?" Cyndy looked at the newcomer in surprise. "Sometimes she doesn't know how to hold back, does she...?"

"With the end of this history class, I think we can move on." Kaiba was the one to speak.

"By all means." Akira nodded, addressing everyone in the room, even Blood Sheperd who didn't leave after Kaiba appeared. "Our targets are these three youths."

He gestured to Hayami, who nodded and tapped her tablet, causing a massive screen to materialized beside the desk, showing the faces of Playmaker, Soulburner, and Bloody Talker, "500000 yen" written under them.

"These three use Cyberse cards, as you may know already." Akira said. "Their skills are on monstrous levels and they won't be easy to defeat or to lure out. Here are the lists of cards they've used so far."

On cue, another screen appeared, showing several cards under each image.

"SOL Tech already sent you these things." Akira reminded them. "Use them to create decks that will assure your victory-"

"A Duelist cannot be defeated by gathering info on them." Kaiba cut him off. "Only fools play like that."

"Nonsense." Blood Sheperd said. "Exploiting your opponent's weaknesses is the best way to corner and make them lose hope. Many have fallen before me like that."

"Then that means those were some third-rate Duelists with fourth-rate decks." Kaiba glared, making him grit his teeth under the scarf.

"That could be possible." Toxin added, further angering his old friend.

"You idiots know how to brag around, but I'm the best one here." Blood Sheperd growled. "Unlike many of you, I know how to capture my prey. Those three are no exceptions. Bloody Talker in particular."

"Is that so?" Kaiba scoffed. "If you can, then be my guest. But when you lose, don't come to me crying like a little baby."

"You're going to eat those words." Blood Sheperd remarked as he moved his hand towards his Duel Disk. Toxin's hand suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him.

"Kengo, don't try to eat something that you can't chew." he warned. "If you intend to lure out Bloody Talker by using what I think you'll use... it won't end well for you."

"Your sympathy isn't needed." Blood Sheperd yanked his hand free, sending a message to Bloody Talker that said [I found Grim. Blood Sheperd].

"You all look ready to go." Akira remarked. "In that case, Team Gamma will head out to-"

"Team Alpha will be the one to go." Kaiba intoned. "Which means me, Blood Sheperd, and Toxin."

"What!?" Go exclaimed in anger.

"Kaiba, sir," Cyndy spoke up. "We truly appreciate your help but you can leave our company to lead the bounty hunter team-"

"A Duelist like you, who fights with no cause in mind, can't comment on my decisions." Kaiba told, shocking the female, who clenched her fists.

"You aren't the boss of me." Go grabbed Kaiba by his shirt, glaring at him. "Playmaker is mine! Team Gamma, _my_ team, will be the one to strike!"

"Especially a spineless and toothless dog like you can't comment me." Kaiba coldly said, throwing Go's arm to the side. "A person who blames his own weakness on others and changes his style of Dueling just to become famous... your sight disgusts me."

Go grit his teeth so hard that it seemed like they could break apart in any second.

"Is this okay, chief?" Hayami asked in a low tone. "I don't think they'll get along..."

"I never expected them to." Akira admitted.

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: Near the central tower_

[Oi, oi, oi! Wait a second for us, won't you!?]

Were Ai cries as Playmaker and Soulburner logged into LINK VRAINS, following Bloody Talker that didn't give them an explanation before coming here. After he returned to the other two and Shoichi, who arrived at the park, he got a message from somebody and started shouting and logged in.

"This can be a trap." Playmaker warned him. "Blood Sheperd is on our tail after all."

"I know, I know!" Bloody Talker shouted at him for no reason. "But I asked him! I asked him to tell me when he finds Grim...! Even if it is a trap, as long as we win, I'll get Grim back!"

"That's still dangerous." Soulburner pointed out. "What if he comes with back up? We're in three, we can get easily outnumbered!"

[Soulburner and Playmaker are right.] Flame said. [All of you should log out before it's too late.]

The other youth didn't seem to listen to any of their words, prompting Soulburner to sweatdrop.

"This is bad..." he whispered to Playmaker. "What if they exploit this 'Grim' and make Bloody Talker surrender or sorts? Is there nothing we can do to change his idea to leave?"

"Probably not." the other admitted. "His attention is too focused on Grim... I never saw Bloody Talker like this. That must mean he doesn't want to lose the opportunity to save his Ignis."

[Opportunity or not, this is too reckless!] Ai shouted. [Who knows what type of opponents we'll have to face!?]

"Whoever they might be, we'll have to Duel and win." Soulburner said.

[Nothing more, nothing less.] Flame added.

Right on cue, a portal opened some meters from the group, and Blood Sheperd walked out of it. Bloody Talker laughed as he walked up to him.

"Phew, I thought you sent me that message by accident for a moment there!" he smacked the hunter's back. "Man, I was having such a bad day but your message just made it the best! Thanks a lot for keeping our promise. I didn't you would tell me that you found Grim!"

Blood Sheperd grabbed his left arm, where his Duel Disk was.

"I never found him." he said before his own Duel Disk spoke up.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

"Oh..." Bloody Talker whispered, watching two more portals opened from which Toxin and Kaiba stepped out.

"T-T-T-T-That's-!" Soulburner gasped, pointing at Kaiba. "The CEO of KaibaCorp! The number one Duelist in the world! The one who stands even atop the Charisma Duelists, Kaiba Seto!"

[N-NANI!?] Ai screamed.

"Did you know he existed until now?" Playmaker raised an eyebrow, causing Ai to chuckle and rub the back of his neck, not answering.

[That can't be right.] Flame tilted his head. [Did he ever defeat Bast who uses Exodia?]

Nobody got the time to answer that question as their attention was caught by Bloody Talker, who punched Blood Sheperd in the face so hard the latter almost fell to the ground.

"...Today...isn't a good day." the hacker muttered. "And your filthy joke just made it ten times worse..."

"At Dark Alley, I told you." Blood Sheperd said, his face glitching with pain before it turned to normal. "You worry too much about an A.I., and that will be your downfall if we ever cross paths as enemies. That time has come."

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth very hard and threw another punch at the hunter's face. However, much to the two's surprise, his punch was caught by Kaiba.

"The heck do you want!?" the hacker shouted.

"If you want to express your anger," Kaiba explained, throwing the teen's fist back. "Use your cards to talk, not your fists. That if you're a true Duelist, of course."

The two glared at each other for several minutes before Bloody Talker huffed and turned around, taking some distance between him and Blood Sheperd.

"Be on guard." Playmaker told him. "This is no ordinary opponent."

"I know that." Bloody Talker fumed, causing the youth to nod. He and Soulburner, along with Kaiba and Toxin, leaped into the air and summoned their D-Boards, or wings in Toxin's case. Kaiba's was a similar model to Playmaker but it had two blue-colored dragon wings extending from its sides, and a head similar to the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon decorated the board's front.

The four zoomed away, and the two that remained glared at each other.

"You seem angry." Blood Sheperd noted. "However, at Dark Alley, you said you were happy because SOL acknowledges you as a target to waste time on. Also, your bounty was raised to 500000 yen. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Shut up." Bloody Talker growled. "Let's start this fight already!"

" _Master Kioku, please, calm down._ " Grangadez told in his head. " _The enemy wants you to get angry so you'd make more misplays and won't concentrate._ "

" _I know, I know!_ " he said back.

" **DUEL**!" the two shouted in unison as a playmat materialized between them.

 **Blood Sheperd: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced, placing a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk's upper angular dark-red blade. "I normal summon **Steampunk Kid**!"

Appearing beside the hacker was a male kid with fair skin, peach-colored eyes and hair that's mildly wavy, short and had a longer section that fell just past his left shoulder. He wore a pair of protection glasses over his forehead and a steampunk-style clothing that consisted of a green bodysuit with silver trims, a blue short jacket that had golden armor on its shoulders, and boots made of the same material. Attached to his ears were wind-up key shaped headphones, and the little kid held a sword between its hands that had exhausts on its handguard, and the tip of the blade glowed with a crimson light.

 **Steampunk Kid: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 400**_ **/DEF: 900/LV: 3**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Bloody Talker shouted.

"Three." Blood Sheperd raised three fingers. "It will take three more turns from now to defeat you."

"Three, you say...?" Bloody Talker's eyebrows furrowed. The hunter didn't reply but snapped his fingers.

"The first; Ore no turn. Draw!" Blood Sheperd declared. Six cards materialized in front of him, and he tapped one, making the rest vanish. "I activate the Spell Card **Drone Mass Production**. Through its effect, if I control no "Drone" Monsters when activated, I can add one "Drone" Monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Quick Striker Drone** to my hand and summon it!"

Flying down from the sky was a very thin and small glider aircraft colored entirely grey and didn't have a cockpit area and its windows, meaning it was a drone. Inside each of its wings, there was one propeller that allowed the aircraft to fly and a crimson colored missile, aimed at the enemy.

 **Quick Striker Drone: Wind/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 4**

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Blood Sheperd declared. "The turn Quick Striker Drone is Normal or Special Summon, during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon one "Drone" Monster from my hand. Appear, **Unmanned Spy Drone**!"

The missiles attached to Quick Striker Drone's wings were fired into the sky, which exploded after a short amount of time, creating a bright red explosion of particles. To answer that signal was another drone that flew down from the sky. It was even smaller than Quick Striker Drone but its body had more mass, and it continued to faze out of existence every two seconds as if going invisible.

 **Unmanned Spy Drone: Wind/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 2**

"When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Drone" card, its effect activates!" Blood Sheperd stated. "One card in either player's Spell and Trap Zone is destroyed. I choose your set card. Vanish!"

The spy drone went invisible upon those words, and unknown to the hacker, it flew over to his side. The drone's back split into two and a gun emerged from it, firing a round of bullets at the set card, which shattered into particles from the attack. Unmanned Spy Drone reappeared seconds later beside its fellow Drone Monster.

"Summoning a Monster with only 400 Attack in attack mode was a great mistake." Blood Sheperd pointed out. "By placing a face-down, I knew you were ready to counter my attacks with it."

Bloody Talker remained silent for a little until his lips curved into a wide grin. Upon seeing this, the hunter made a loud "Tch!", knowing his plan was a backfire.

"You idiot! You think my anger would cloud my vision to the point I would make such a clear mistake!? I activate the effect of **Booby Trap Mk-II**!" Bloody Talker declared. "When this set card is destroyed by my opponent, I can banish it to draw one card! Then, I can set one Spell or Trap card from my hand. That set card can be activated during this turn."

After drawing his card, the silver-haired teen swiped a card into his Duel Disk and a Set card materialized on his field before vanishing.

"The one who made a great mistake was you, hunter!" Bloody Talker chuckled.

"My turn isn't over yet." Blood Sheperd coldly reminded him. "Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!"

Following his words, a bright beam was fired from his right palm and shot into the sky, where it created a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Drone" Monsters! I set Quick Striker Drone and Unmanned Spy Drone in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of grey wind with green trims and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Link 2! **Battledrone Twin-Marshal**!"

Flying out of the portal was another drone that four wings crossed in an "X" shape over its front. The plane was colored primarily dark-blue with light-blue highlights, and within its posterior side, there was a propeller. The aircraft pointed two guns that were attached to its upper and underside at the enemy, levitating in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Battledrone Twin-Marshal:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"When Quick Striker Drone is sent from my field to the Graveyard, its additional effect activates." Blood Sheperd said. "I summon one Battledrone Token to my field!"

A monster with the appearance of a missile that had a camera lens attached to its front flew down from the sky.

 **Battledrone Token:** **Wind/Machine/ATK: 300/** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/LV: 2**

"Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!" the hunter exclaimed, summoning a second Link Portal. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one "Drone" Monster! I set Battledrone Token in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1! Battledrone Sergeant!"

Zooming out of the portal was an aircraft, colored white with a blue front and wings, and had missiles attached to the underside of these wings, ready to be fired. The drone levitated under Twin-Marshal's Bottom Marker.

 **Battledrone Sergeant:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"Battledrone Twin-Marshal's effect," Blood Sheperd explained. "If there's another "Drone" Monster on my side of the field, this card can attack my opponent directly. And when a fellow "Drone" Monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent by a direct attack, Battledrone Sergeant's effect activates, allowing it to attack my opponent directly as well."

His lifeless eyes narrowed down, glaring at the enemy. "I may not know what card you Set, but I'll simply bypass your Monster and inflict pain to you."

"That's your Dueling style?" Bloody Talker remarked. "Not too shabby. However, it won't work. I activate my set card, the Continuous Trap Card **Cybenet Science**! Due to its effect, I can activate the effects of my "Steampunk" Monsters during my opponent's turn as well! Using this effect, I activate Steampunk Kid's effect! By releasing Kid, all Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones are sent to the Graveyard!"

Blood Sheperd watched emotionlessly as Steampunk Kid swung its sword to the side, creating a crescent-shaped energy slash that bisected Battledrone Twin-Marshal and caused it to vanish in a shower of particles. Seconds later, the little kid vanished as well.

"I knew you will do that." the hunter said. "I read your Monster's effect and I thought you would try to activate its effect during my turn by using that set card. When Twin-Marshal leaves the field by an opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon a different "Drone" Monster from my Graveyard and raise its Attack by 600. This turn, that Monster cannot be used as Link Material. Revive, Quick Striker Drone!"

A GY Portal opened on the ground as the thin and small glider aircraft flew out of it.

(Quick Striker Drone: ATK 1400→2000)

"Instead of taking 1800 damage, you'll take 2800." Blood Sheperd pointed out. "You brought this on yourself. Battle! Quick Striker Drone, direct attack!"

"I activate Cybenet Science's other effect!" Bloody Talker said. "By sending it to the Graveyard, the battle damage I would take from this battle is reduced to 0!"

"In that case, Battledrone Sergeant will inflict you pain! Direct attack!"

The drone released its missiles, firing them at hacker and causing them to explode upon contact. As the smoke cleared, Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as his body glitched in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"In the end, I did only take 800 damage." Bloody Talker grinned.

"Tch. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Wagahai no turn! Draw!" the hacker shouted, drawing his card. Before he could do anything, Blood Sheperd snapped his fingers again.

"Two; because I control a "Drone" Monster, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card **Drone Grid**!" he said. "Through its effect, Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls cannot declare an attack. If I control no "Drone" Monsters, this card is destroyed."

Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes. "You...want me to Synchro Summon, don't you?"

"Who knows." the hunter replied. "Getting cold feet?"

" _Every summoning method, except Advance Summoning, count as Special Summons. Blood Sheperd knows that much info._ " Bloody Talker thought as he placed a hand against his chin. " _He also knows my Relativity Synchron's effect, which makes all Cyberse-type Synchro Monsters I control become unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the End Phase of a turn it's used as Synchro Material. Drone Grid, or even his other face-down, can't touch my Synchro Monsters. That means he'll do something next turn when Synchron's effect won't apply anymore._ "

"In any case, that's my only option!" he reminded himself. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Tuning, whose effect lets me add a "Synchron" Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand and send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard afterwards. I add Relativity Synchron. Next, since I control no Light-attribute Monsters at the moment, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, **Darkness Dragoon**!"

The fourth dragon the hacker got from Ryoken materialized on his field. It was a younger version of his Black Dragon Collapserpent, and the dragon beat its wings upon appearing, curling its serpentine body around its user's left and let out a small growl at the enemy.

 **Darkness Dragoon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 900/** _ **DEF: 850**_ **/LV: 3**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card **Cybenet Steam** from my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Upon activation, I can Special Summon one "Steampunk" Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Steampunk Kid!"

A GY Portal opened on the ground, from which steam was fired out. As it cleared away, it revealed Kid standing where the portal once was with his 900 DEF.

"Then, I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Relativity Synchron!"

Appearing from a blue hexagon-shaped portal was the small, almost humanoid monster made entirely of blue metal and brown gears, a single reflector attached to its head that acted as an eye, and a steam geyser erupting from it back.

 **Relativity Synchron: Tuner/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

" _Two Level 3 Monsters and a Level 2 Tuner?_ " Blood Sheperd narrowed his eyes. " _He can't summon Relativity Warrior with those. Don't tell me... he has another Synchro Monster?_ "

The highlights over Bloody Talker's jumpsuit started glowing white as he threw his arm into the air.

"I tune my Level 3 Dragoon and Kid with my Level 2 Relativity Synchron!"

The Tuner Monster let loose of steam from its geyser as its eye split in the middle and three, green rings shot out of it before Relativity Synchron exploded into particles of light. The three rings surrounded the dragon and kid, and both gained an orange outline as their bodies turned transparent, revealing stars inside of them.

"Now here, a new legend is born! Become the mighty power that drives me to victory and to the future!" Bloody Talker chanted. "Synchro Summon! Manifest yourself, Level 8! **Relativity Worldline Dragon**!"

A bright beam of light shot through the rings, going towards the sky. After the light died down... no Synchro Monster showed itself.

"Where is your new Monster?" Blood Sheperd asked confused.

"He'll arrive soon enough." the hacker grinned. "Worldline Dragon is a being which descends from a different reality!"

True to his words, in a completely different location and a universe where reality was just an endless void, a loud roar echoed throughout the darkness.

Galloping towards an unknown and unexistent horizon was a mechanical dragon made of dark-sand colored gear wheels with purple armor and neon green energy circuits, whose body had a centaur theme. Connected to the dragon's long tail were two intertwined gear wheels, and on its head, two horns made of neon green energy glowed brightly, the same light covering its claws.

The dragon made another loud roared, actually shattering the space before it and galloping out of the void into NEW LINK VRAINS, landing on its four feet beside its user on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Relativity Worldline Dragon: Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 1900/LV: 8**

"The effects of Relativity Synchron and Steampunk Kid activate!" Bloody Talker declared. "When I use Relativity Synchron to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse-type Synchro Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects! Moreover, when Steampunk Kid is used as material for the summon of a "Relativity" Monster, I can add one "Cybenet" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I choose Cybenet Defrag."

After adding the new card to his hand, the hacker grinned wide. "You said it will take you three turn from your first turn to defeat me. I am afraid that will never come true... because I'm going to bury you alive this turn."

"Hoh." Blood Sheperd scoffed. "Is that so? And how do you intend to do that?"

"I activate Relativity Worldline Dragon's effect!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can target and banish one Monster on the field. During the turn I activate this effect, I cannot attack my opponent directly, also, during the End Phase, the Monster banished by this effect returns to the field."

"Even then, you can't bring my Life Points to 0."

"The Monster I choose to banish..." Bloody Talker ignored his opponent and raised his finger in the air. He then pointed at his own dragon. "...Is Worldline Dragon itself! Space Shatter!"

"Your own dragon you say!?" Blood Sheperd gasped in confusion.

Worldline Dragon roared as the circuits and glowing energy attached to its body started shining to the point the hunter had to cover his eyes. As the glow vanished, Blood Sheperd glanced at his opponent's field, seeing no Monsters left.

"At this moment, Worldline Dragon's additional effect activates!" Bloody Talker went on. "When this card is banished from my field, I can Special Summon him back and double his Attack Points until the End Phase! Reality Distortion!"

The space above the hacker shattered once again as Worldline Dragon leaped out of the crack, landing on the Middle Monster Zone and roaring at its user's opponent.

(Relativity Worldline Dragon: ATK 2500→5000)

"It has 5000 Attack..." Blood Sheperd whispered.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Worldline Dragon, attack Battledrone Sergeant, and make our enemy suffer for the witless joke he pulled on me! VANISH! BLOOD SHEPERD!"

The dragon opened its mouth wide as a jet-black stream of darkness was unleashed, aiming at the Link 1 Monster. Blood Sheperd didn't move as the attack reached his field, destroying Sergeant and covering his field in smoke.

Bloody Talker slowly grinned in victory, however, his face turned into a frown as a gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing Blood Sheperd standing, the spurs of his boots twirling by the wind.

 **Blood Sheperd: LP 4000**

"Before your attack hit," the hunter explained. "I activate my other set card. The Trap Card, **Drone Hedge**. When a "Drone" Link Monster I control is attacked, all battle damage I would take by that battle is negated. Too bad, youngster."

"I end my turn." Bloody Talker growled. "At this moment, Worldline Dragon's effect expires."

(Relativity Worldline Dragon: ATK 5000→2500)

" _It's time I corner him mentally._ " Blood Sheperd thought before addressing the hacker. "There is something I don't understand about you and this Grim." he said. "Your bond... is one-sided. You don't really care about that Ignis..."

"What?" the silver-haired youth gritted his teeth. "One-sided? One-sided!? How could it be one-sided when I care about Grim to the point I would ask a bounty hunter hired by SOL to contact me if they find him!?"

"..You get angry and start talking about Grim like he's the most important thing to you in the world..."

"Uh, maybe because he is!?"

" _Kioku, he's trying to deceive you!_ " Grangadez warned his user, but Blood Sheperd's next words struck Bloody Talker in the heart like a knife.

"...However, you didn't even know about Grim's existence three months ago. If it wasn't for Siegfried or Revolver telling you about him, then you still wouldn't know Grim was a thing. While that Ignis never got the chance to see you and had to cling to his own feelings of hope and despair, you didn't even know about him for your entire life. You only care about him _now_."

Bloody Talker shook his head as he took a step back. "No... I... I care about him now because nobody told me he existed before!"

"But you never took the liberty to discover if you had an Ignis by yourself, even if you knew you were involved in the Lost Incident." Blood Sheperd coldly said. "You didn't care about a personal Ignis at that time. You only care _now_ , whilst Grim cared about you his whole life. To me, that's one-sided, don't you think?"

His eyes widen at that. No... He... That's not true! He never tried to discover if he had an Ignis because he didn't fully know what they were or how they came to life. He cares about Grim, with all his heart! He wants to save him! For him and their sake and future!

"You want to save him, for you two's sake. Isn't that right?" Blood Sheperd continued, unknown to him, asking the same thing Bloody Talker was thinking about. "However... all your thoughts are egocentric. When you received my message, you immediately came to VR, not thinking about your little friends' safety, or anybody else's for that matter. You only think about yourself."

"Even during your fight against Hanoi," the hunter added. "Blue Angel was trying to ease your soul with her Dueling, but that only got her closer to death when fighting Agrat. Akira also Dueled Nova, meaning he could've died as well. Where were you at that time? Not in LINK VRAINS, that's for sure. Those siblings risked their lives while you were doing God-knows-what."

"But wait, that's just the beginning. Let's glance at Ghost Girl. She and you infiltrated a Hanoi base and caused havoc, but for what reason? Sure, Ghost Girl got some data out of it, just like you, but did you really need her help? Why didn't you just bust through the base's windows and started killing everybody with your scythe? You brought Ghost Girl with you and shrouded her with danger."

"I-I-I... I-I..." Bloody Talker stuttered, not knowing what to say. His shoulders were shaking, and he felt like falling to the ground in grieve.

"Among many other things you did, there was one which could be considered a punishment." Blood Sheperd said. "You betrayed Playmaker, shoving him to the side so you could Duel Revolver, discover the truth about _yourself_ , and end Hanoi. However, you forgot karma is a thing. In that important Duel, the one time when you HAD to win... what did you do? You. _Lost_."

The pain of losing his Creepers gripped the teen's heart, making him grit his teeth even more and fall to his knees, punching the ground in frustration. What his opponent was saying... is true. Too much, for that matter.

"Shut up..." he growled. The voices of his Monsters trying to calm him down, but Blood Sheperd's words talked over all of them.

"You are just jealous that Playmaker and Soulburner have an Ignis. You want one as well so you can vaunt how much of a good team you are, how your bond is the strongest out there, and how you two want to protect each other to death. You cry like a little baby at how you're going to save him and how much you miss him when your feelings are hollow. You become so arrogant when you're angered enough that you shadow your bonds. You? Friendship? What a joke. You want to defeat me so you prove your point. I wonder... would you that with Grim as well?"

Bloody Talker's eyes widen at that, horrified by the thought.

"Admit it, youngster: your idea of friendship and bonds..." Blood Sheperd scoffed. "They aren't real. You think they are because of your past. Because of the despair you felt during the Lost Incident, your vision is warped and broken. You don't know what a true friendship or bond is. You are an egocentric kid with a broken mind. _That's all_."

"..."

The hunter snapped his fingers at the other's silence. "Three; this turn, as I said, will be your last. I'll make you feel the deep despair Grim probably feels right now and would feel knowing you don't care about him. Ore no turn, draw! Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!"

Following his words, a Link Portal opened above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one "Drone" Monster! I set Quick Striker Drone in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1! Battledrone Sergeant!"

Another Sergeant flew out the portal and landed on the hunter's Extra Monster Zone with its 800 ATK.

"Since Striker left the field, its effect activates!" Blood Sheperd stated. "I summon one Battledrone Token to my field!"

Another missile drone appeared on his field with its 300 DEF.

"I activate the other effect of Drone Mass Production in my Graveyard," Blood Sheperd explained. "By discarding two cards from my hand and banishing this card from the Graveyard, I can target one "Drone" Token I control and summon two more copies of that Token to my field. Come forth!"

Two more Battledrone Tokens appeared beside the original one with their 300 DEF. Bloody Talker, however, was still staring at the ground, shaken by his opponent's words. His monsters' voices weren't able to reach him...

"Perfect." Blood Sheperd chuckled. "Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more "Drone" Monsters! I set my three "Drone" Tokens in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Deploy, Link 3! Battledrone General!"

Zooming out of the portal was a jet-black colored, futuristic aircraft, and had missiles attached to the underside of these wings. The lens on the drone glowed red as it levitated under Sergeant's Bottom Marker.

 **Battledrone General:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"I activate General's effect!" Blood Sheperd stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one "Drone" Monster from my Graveyard to a zone it points to; revive, Unmanned Spy Drone!"

The aircraft with 600 ATK emerged from a GY Portal beside General's Left Marker.

"Since it was Special Summoned by the effect of a "Drone" card, Spy Drone's effect activates!" Blood Sheperd shouted. "Your Continuous Spell is history!"

The spy drone went invisible and fired a round of bullets at Cybenet Steam, causing it to break apart.

"I activate General's other effect, targeting Unmanned Spy Drone which has 600 Attack with it!" the hunter declared. "That target can now attack my opponent directly. My army's formation is complete. _I_ will bury you alive, youngster. Battle! Unmanned Spy Drone, direct attack!"

The spy drone flew over to the hacker's side and unleashed a wave of bullets at him, causing him to cry out in pain. Even then, he still didn't move.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3200 - 600 = 2600**

"Battledrone General's additional effect!" Blood Sheperd threw his mechanical arm forward. "If a "Drone" Monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent by a direct attack, I can release that Monster and you take damage equal to its Attack!"

Unmanned Spy Drone turned into a sphere of green energy, which shot forward and hit Bloody Talker in the head, causing the youth to fall backwards by its force.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2600 - 600 = 2000**

"Due to Battledrone Sergeant's effect, it will attack you directly as well!"

Following his words, the missiles attached to the aircraft's wings were fired at the hacker, creating an explosion that further blew him back.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2000 - 800 = 1200**

"Because a "Drone" Link Monster inflicted battle damage to my opponent by a direct attack, Drone Grid's additional effect activates!" Blood Sheperd announced. "I target one Monster on the field and destroy it. Perish, Relativity Worldline Dragon!"

A beam of light erupted from the Continuous Trap, piercing the dragon's chest and prompting it to explode in a shower of particles.

No matter how loudly the Cyberse shouted, Bloody Talker's mind seemed closed, still affected by the hunter's words. Grangadez, however, still had a move to make. The dragon emerged from his user's Duel Disk in his mini-form and shook him by the shoulders.

"Master Kioku! Master! Master!" he exclaimed over and over again, and finally, the teen glanced at him with some tears in his eyes. "Please, snap out of it! Your opponent only said those words to deconcentrate you! You fell for his trick! If you don't do something, you'll lose, lose the Cyberse, and the possibility to walk forward and find Grim!"

"That program isn't a normal A.I.," Blood Sheperd noted. "I'll take it with me after winning."

"Gran-chan... what he said..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth, looking back at the floor. "Is true... It's all true... I'm just an egocentric kid with a broken mind...!"

"No, that's not true!" Grangadez argued. "In the past three months, your mind never left Grim's state! Your bond isn't one-sided! What-"

They didn't notice Blood Sheperd activating General's effect, releasing Sergeant to activate its effect. Another sphere of green light struck him, knocking the teen to the ground.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1200 - 800 = 400**

"I won't let you interfere." Blood Sheperd told the Duel Monster. "The hunt ends here. Final Battle! Battledrone General, direct attack!"

Grangadez gritted his teeth as the aircraft flew towards their side.

"MASTER KIOKU!" he cried out. "YOU MUST REMEMBER GRIM'S WORDS!"

Bloody Talker's eyes widen as General fired its missiles at him, creating a giant explosion.

"Mission complete." Blood Sheperd muttered as the smoke vanished, revealing Bloody Talker laying on the ground emotionlessly.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 400**

"Your Life didn't change? How!?" the hunter narrowed his eyes in confusion, while Grangadez smiled in relief.

Bloody Talker's fingers twitched as he came to his senses and slowly stood up, glaring at the hunter. "I activate... the effect of Steampunk Girl in my Graveyard," he explained. "She was the card I sent to the Graveyard through Tuning's effect... by banishing her from the Graveyard, I negate one instance of damage... that would bring my Life Points to 0."

"Persistent little... I end my turn!" Blood Sheperd concluded. "However, the fact that you're in a hopeless situation doesn't change. You can't win."

"...Everything you said about me... it's true. I won't deny it." Bloody Talker stated. "I never think twice before doing something, and this leads me and the people who think of me as a dear friend or teammate to danger. My loss to Revolver... was the righteous punishment I deserved."

He closed his eyes, thinking about Grim and Lily; when he first saw those two Ignis, how Lily tried to make Grim show him his quotes, at the male Ignis' embarrassment and kindness...

Bloody Talker gripped the front of his jumpsuit, where his heart should be. The grip was hard enough to hurt, and this made him remember Grim's hug, where his claws tugged the back of his shirt, holding on for dear life...

The words that appeared on the black wall flashed in his mind.

 _When you're going through life's valleys, and you think there's no way out, you're not the first to feel this way. There's hope, without a doubt._

Bloody Talker opened his eyes and smiled. "If there's one thing Grim taught me... it's that there's always hope, no matter how much despair. There's always a way out of the darkness and despair!"

"My actions brought many people close to death, however, they all found hope and mastered their strengths and weaknesses!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Starting from Playmaker, all the way to Revolver! I found many friends and comrades this way, once again, starting from Playmaker, all the way to Revolver! I may just be an egocentric kid with a broken mind, but that's also who I AM! My mind is broken and I'm trying to fix with the help of the bonds that you laugh at!"

"And Grim..." the hacker frowned. "You were right about us as well. I am jealous of Playmaker and Soulburner who have an Ignis, I want one as well so I can vaunt how much of a good team we are, how our bond is the strongest out there, and how we want to protect each other to death... but there is one thing you said that's not true. The feelings I have towards Grim... are anything but one-sided and hollow. I truly mean to save and protect him with all my essence!"

He clenched his free hand, causing Blood Sheperd to grit his teeth if there would be a mouth on his face.

"Because of the Lost Incident, my vision is warped and broken! But maybe, just _maybe_ , after I finally find Grim, knowing we're together and there for each other, along with the Cyberse that are my family, then my vision will be fixed! Until then, no matter how much despair you try to throw at me, Blood Sheperd, hope WILL find its way into my soul!"

"Anybody can say what they want about themselves, but their actions are the one to speak!" the hunter pointed out.

"That's true, but I don't give a damn about what others think about me!" Bloody Talker shouted back. "You can say my feelings are one-sided and hollow, but only I know if these feeling are the real deal! These feelings towards Grim, who's part of my family, are mine and mine alone! You can't say if they're real or not!"

"Thinking of a stupid and insignificant A.I. with free will as a family member..." Blood Sheperd clenched his fists, remembering how his mother ended up in a hospital because of an A.I. "That's nonsense! The same type of nonsense like your idea of bonds!"

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life!" Bloody Talker exclaimed, causing the hunter to flinch by his words. "That must be how you think of your own family, isn't it, Blood Sheperd!?"

"Shut up and stay out of my meaning of family!" he growled. "Get on with your stupid turn! There are only two turns until your end, youngster! The count's two!"

"Your habit of counting makes me remember something essential about my past," Bloody Talker explained, raising three fingers. "Even during the Lost Incident, when despair was the only thing that consumed my body, a voice called out to me. That voice... gave me hope!"

 _Three. Think of three things. Three things to live. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live._

"One!" Bloody Talker lowered two fingers as he thought about Ryoken's words when he was young. "For the sake of the people I know, including Grim, I cannot lose here!"

"Two!" he shouted, raising back a finger. "I will win this Duel and walk forwards, towards a future where I have Grim by my side!"

"Three!" the third finger was raised. "...Because you spoke with nothing but the truth, I will show you my gratitude, Blood Sheperd. I will show you a _God_ 's power."

Nodding in agreement, Grangadez bowed to one knee to his user and was surrounded by a faint glow. His body morphed into a Duel Monster card and flew into the Duel Disk's Extra Deck.

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "DRAW!"

Blood Sheperd snapped his fingers. "I don't know what you mean by God, but I don't care either. This is the first turn. The next one will be your last, for real this time."

"There won't be a next turn for you!" the hacker cried out. "I activate the effect of **Life Deus - Bloom** in my hand: if I control no cards and my Life Points are 1000 or less, by discarding Bloom, I can target up to two Continuous Spell and/or Trap Cards in my Graveyard and place them face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone with their effects negated! Bloom back to life: Cybenet Science and Steam!"

Appearing on the youth's field was a small dragon with a serpentine body that had two feet but no arms and hands. Its scales were colored a deep black, its talons were crimson, its eyes were an amber color and had long eyelashes, signaling it was a female, and she had long green hair. Around her neck, there was a large rose that just bloomed, and the dragon had two butterfly wings extending from her back, with the colors of a rainbow.

 **Life Deus - Bloom: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2**

The female dragon flapped its wings, releasing a shower of pollen that fell onto the ground. Moments later, the Continuous Spell and Trap erupted from the ground and Life Deus - Bloom vanished with a bow to her Master.

"Next, since I have at least one Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone, and my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Come forth, **Flame Deus - Ember**!"

Emerging from a twister of flames was a medium sized male dragon with crimson scales that had several jet-black horns erupting from different parts of his body. The dragon's yellow eyes narrowed at the enemy as it gave a roar, and circuits of magma burnt along Ember's body, claws, and talons.

 **Flame Deus - Ember: Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 4**

"When Special Summoned this way, Ember's effect continues!" Bloody Talker told. "I Special Summon one Deus Flame Token to my field for every Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone minus one. Because I have two such cards, I get one Token!"

Ember let loose of another roar, summoning a twister of flames around itself, from which one copy of itself flew out. However, this copy was made entirely out of flames.

 **Deus Flame Token: Fire/Cyberse/** _ **ATK: 400**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"I activate the Equip Spell Card Cybenet Defrag!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Through its effect, I revive Life Deus - Bloom from my Graveyard by equipping her with this card!"

A GY Portal opened on the ground, from which Bloom flew out with her 0 ATK.

"Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal in the air above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Deus Flame Token and Life Deus - Bloom in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of red and green light and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come forth, Multi-Headed Viper!"

Slithering out of the portal was the long and large snake with two heads, an indigo-colored body of energy, and with two crimson eyes, placed one above the other, on each of its foreheads. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Multi-Headed Viper:** **ATK: 1200/Link 2: Right, Top**

"Lastly, I activate Ember's other effect!" Bloody Talker declared. "By banishing the Level 2 Life Deus - Bloom from my Graveyard, her Level is added to Ember's!"

(Flame Deus - Ember: LV 4→6)

Bloody Talker grinned wide like he always does. "The time has come." he spread his arms wide, raising them towards the virtual sky. "I will summon a God to my field. Gran-chan... be ready to appear and fight."

" _Understood, Master Kioku._ "

Slowly, a dark aura surrounded Bloody Talker's feet, spiraling around his body and creating a small gust of wind that blew his hair upwards. When the aura got broad and moved quickly around him, the hacker's eyes glowed an eerie purple as his pupils slit, prompting Blood Sheperd to narrowed his eyes as sweat ran down his forehead.

" _What in the world is he trying to do?_ " he thought confused.

Bloody Talker lowered his arms and crossed them across his chest, forming an "X", and his nails started glowing with the same eerie purple. At the same time, the highlights over his jumpsuit started glowing grey.

"The almighty power of Gods, open the gates that will lead me to the future and satisfy my bloodlust!" he chanted, raising his arms towards Blood Sheperd, still crossed over one and another. The glow which surrounded his nails and eyes vanished and formed a wide circle, similar to a ring which appears during a Synchro Summon. At the same time, above the hacker, the same ring materialized but ten times larger.

"Summoning Requirements! One Effect Monster, one Cyberse-type Link Monster, one face-up Continuous Spell Card, and one face-up Continuous Trap Card! Levels' sum: 10!"

After those words, inside the rings three more, smaller rings materialized, each glowing with a different color. The one on the edge was colored orange, like an Effect Monster's color border, the second was a dark blue and with a hexagonal pattern, like a Link Monster's frame, the third had a green color, similar to a Spell Card's border, and the last one had a purple color, just like a Trap Card's border.

"The Effect Monster, Flame Deus - Ember, which is Level 6, set!" Bloody Talker cried out as Ember burst into particles of orange color and were sucked into his nails. The hacker retrace the first ring in front of him with both his hands and the particles glued to his nails, and the giant ring above him gained its first ring's color and it glowed brightly.

"The Cyberse Link Monster, Multi-Headed Viper, which is a Link 2 Monster, this will be treated as Level 2, set!" he stated as the two-headed snake also burst into particles of dark blue light and covered his nails. The same thing from before was repeated and the second ring glowed.

"The Continuous Spell Card, Cybenet Steam, treated as Level 1, set!" Bloody Talker went on. "The Continuous Spell Trap, Cybenet Science, treated as Level 1, set!"

What happened to the hacker's Monsters happened to his Spell and Trap Card, and the remaining green and purple rings started glowing as well. Once all four rings were glowing, they started rotating at great speed, and a streak of those colors erupted from the giant ring and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portal, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The God created by my father, destined to protect me in his place, manifest yourself! Lead me to victory! OVERDRIVE SUMMON! Grade 10! **Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez**!"

Emerging from the rings was Grangadez in his true form. He was an anthropomorphic dragon, tall as a 40m skyscraper, covered in black scales with a vanilla neck, underbelly, and underside of his tail, and his eyes were glowing with the same eerie purple Bloody Talker's glowed during the Overdrive Summon, long and wild hair colored brown, and a muscular body with two equally muscular wings that supported his whole body.

On the top of its head, emerging from the mess that was his hair, were two long horns colored white that curved backwards a little at their tips. The giant dragon wore dark grey armor around its shoulders, arms, and legs that were decorated with purple glowing circuits.

His claws and talons were glowing with a crimson light, and two broadswords materialized in Grangadez's hands as he landed on the Extra Monster Zone. These swords were made of a dark red aura that seemed to be burning like flames, and the Duel Monster brandished them in a menacing manner.

 **Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez:** **Dark/Dragon/Overdrive/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3500**_ **/DEF: 3500/Grade: 10**

"..." were Blood Sheperd words after seeing this summon.

"Oh, please! No need to be so amazed by little me!" Bloody Talker laughed in an innocent manner. "I wanna bet all my money you didn't expect to see what just happened. What do you think, hunter-san?"

"When the f*ck just happened?" Blood Sheperd asked his Duel Disk.

[An unknown Type of Monster Card was summoned by your opponent-]

"I KNOW THAT IDIOT!" he shouted. "What type of Monster is that!? I want data, now!"

[...] the Duel Disk flashed red. [I am sorry, but it's impossible to view that Monster's data because of unknown means which-]

"Shut up, useless piece of data!" Blood Sheperd growled. He turned to stare at the colossal dragon. "Overdrive Summon... It has Grades instead of Levels or Ranks... What type of Monster is that!?"

"A God." Bloody Talker simply stated, much to the other's annoyance.

"In any case, this Overdrive Summon was a Special Summon!" Blood Sheperd pointed out as his Continuous Trap materialized on the field and glowed. "Which means Drone Grid's effect will prevent it from attacking! You put up a show for nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Bloody Talker pointed at the sky. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, by shuffling one Overdrive Material from the Charge Zone, which was used to summon Grangadez, until the End Phase of this turn, he will gain 500 Attack and won't be affected by other card effects! Darkness Veil!"

A small crack in the air appeared above his Duel Disk after those words, from which Flame Deus - Ember's card emerged. Bloody Talker took hold of it and placed it on top of his deck, which then auto-shuffled. At the same time, Grangadez roared as its body was surrounded by a dark aura.

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4000)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker threw his arm forward. "Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez, attack Battledrone General if you may! Kurayami kara no shobatsu - Twinpact Slash!"

The large dragon swung his swords, creating an "X" shaped energy slash which cut the aircraft into four pieces and caused it to explode, sending Blood Sheperd flying back.

 **Blood Sheperd: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"Because there aren't any "Drone" Monsters on your side of the field, Drone Grid is destroyed by its own effect." Bloody Talker pointed out as the Trap exploded. "With this, I end my turn..."

(Grangadez: ATK 4000→3500)

"In the end, you weren't able to defeat me..." Blood Sheperd wheezed out. He stood up and snapped his fingers. "The second. This will be your last turn, Bloody Talker! Ore no turn!"

...

...

...

"Come on, it's my turn." Blood Sheperd growled at his Duel Disk, which didn't summon a card to draw. "It's my Draw Phase!"

"You really think I would summon a God just to deal you some damage?" Bloody Talker spoke up, his grin turning demonic as his slitted pupils flashed purple. "I'll show you a God's power. Grangadez's other effect activates during my End Phase: Kibō kara zetsubō e - The Destiny."

The hunter watched in growing shock as the hacker's top card of his deck started glowing.

"Once per Duel, If my Life Points are 1000 or less, I have one or less cards in my hand, and Grangadez is on an Extra Monster Zone during the End Phase of the turn he was Overdrive Summoned," Bloody Talker explained. "I _skip_ my opponent's turn!"

"NANI!?"

"Wagahai no turn! Draw!" the hacker drew his new card, starting his turn once again. "Since you have no Monsters to protect you, I will end it with a direct attack. However, I will activate Darkness Veil one more time just to be sure."

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4000)

"Overdrive Summon, Charge Zone, skip your opponent's turn- we aren't playing by the rules at this point!" Blood Sheperd snapped.

"HA! Screw the rules! I have a kawaii dragon which is a God! BATTLE!" Boody Talker declared. "Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez, finish him! Kurayami kara no shobatsu - Twinpact Slash!"

Blood Sheperd watched in evident anger as Grangadez created another "X" shaped energy slash, hitting him in the chest with it and sending the hunter flying into the air in defeat.

 **Blood Sheperd: LP 2400 - 4000 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"To think I would lose to somebody who thinks on A.I. as a family..." the hunter muttered as the Dueling field vanished. He made a loud "Tch." before tapping his Duel Disk, logging out.

"Hey, wait!" Bloody Talker groaned at seeing that. "There were things I wanted to talk about... Ah, man!"

" _It seems those will have to wait._ " Grangadez commented.

" _You guys were awesome!_ " Pixiel shouted. " _Everybody in the deck is cheering and partying at your victory, Kioku!_ "

He didn't just win the Duel, but he was able to overcome Blood Sheperd's words. The teen smiled and looked at the sky, picturing the image of Grim and him Dueling together, like Playmaker and Soulburner do with their Ignis...

It was a perfect thought that a distant shout interrupted.

Bloody Talker glanced at his left- to gasp as he saw Playmaker fall off his D-Board and towards the ground before Kaiba's assault, who was looking at the falling teen with a poker face...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER POWERS GOOOOOOOOO! Did Playmaker just lose a Duel against Kaiba!? You'll discover this in the next chapter!**

 **Looking back at our true star of the chapter, Kioku finally performed his first Overdrive Summon and defeated Blood Sheperd with it! Sooooo, what do you guys think of the summon scene? And what about Grangadez's true power? Or Kioku screwing the rules!?**

 **Or the fact that Mizumi goes to Den Academy and keeps our heroes under Hanoi's sight!? Or Adam's reveal!?**

 **Oh, and before I forget, that beautiful sentence Kioku used [** The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life! **] ISN'T MINE! I saw this sentence while browsing the net one day and I really liked it. Shout-outs to the one/ones who wrote it!**

 **Tell me all about it in your reviews!**

 **Now, onto Season 2 matters.**

 **I really liked the dialogue of episode 69, but I thought the Duel was kinda slow. In any case, I do like Windy's monster's designs, and Revolver using Magic Cylinder came out of the blue!?**

 **Seriously, why does the canon make Revolver be such a badass!?**

 **Also, did any of you notice Windy's Duel Disk's "light" during his Draw Phase? It was the same as Lightning's group's "light". Does this mean Windy knows what Lightning did with the Cyberse World? Well, I can't wait to find out and see Revolver SYNCHRO SUMMON!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Steampunk Kid** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 900/LV: 3)

You can Tribute this card; send all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones to the GY. When this card is used as material, activate one of these effects depending on what monster was summoned. You can only use these effect of "Steampunk Kid" once a turn.

\- A "Relativity" monster: Add 1 "Cybenet" Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand.

\- A non-"Relativity" Cyberse monster: Draw 1 card.

 **Booby Trap Mk-II**

Normal Trap

When this Set card is destroyed by your opponent, you can: Banish it from your GY to draw 1 card. Then, you can Set 1 Spell or Trap card from your hand. That Set card can be activated during this turn.

 **Cybenet Science**

Continuous Trap

All "Steampunk" monsters you control can activate their effects during your opponent's turn as well. During damage calculation, when you would take battle damage: Send this card to the GY; Make the battle damage you take 0. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects while in your GY.

 **Darkness Dragoon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 850/LV: 3)

If you don't control any LIGHT monsters: Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Darkness Dragoon" once per turn this way. If this card is banished from the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Darkness Dragoon" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card is a smaller/younger version of "Black Dragon Collapserpent". This card is given to Kioku by Ryoken in Extra Turn 3.]

 **Cybenet Steam**

Continuous Spell

When activated, target 1 "Steampunk" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can only activate 1 "Cybenet Steam" per turn. When a Cyberse monster you control is destroyed by your opponent, you can send this card to the GY to return a "Steampunk" monster from your GY to your hand.

 **Relativity Worldline Dragon** (Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1900/LV: 8)

1 Cyberse Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field: Banish it. The turn you activated this effect, you cannot attack directly. During the End Phase of this turn, return the banished monster to its owner's field, in the same Battle Position, and on the same Monster Zone as it was before leaving the field. When this card is banished from the field: Special Summon it and double its ATK until the End Phase.

 **Life Deus - Bloom** (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 2)

If you control no cards, and your LP is 1000 or less, you can: Discard this card from your hand and target up to 2 Continuous Spell and/or Trap cards in your GY; Place them face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone with their effects negated. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY and you didn't Overdrive Summon yet during the Duel, you can: Return this card to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Life Deus - Bloom" once a Duel.

 **Flame Deus - Ember** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600/LV: 4)

If there's at least 1 Continuous Spell or Trap card face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone, and your LP is 1000 or less: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, Special Summon 1 Deus Flame Token (Fire/Cyberse/ATK: 400/DEF: 0/LV: 1) for every face-up Continuous Spell and/or Trap card face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone -1 (max. 2). You can only use this effect of "Flame Deus - Ember" once a Duel. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from your GY: Increase or decrease this card's Level by the banished monster's (min. 1).

 **Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez** (Dark/Dragon/Overdrive/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500/Grade: 10)

1 Effect Monster + 1 Cyberse Link Monster + 1 face-up Continuous Spell + 1 face-up Continuous Trap

Once per turn (Quick Effect): By shuffling 1 Overdrive Material, that was used to summon this card, from your Charge Zone into your deck, it gains 500 ATK and it becomes unaffected by any card effects until the End Phase. Once per Duel, if your LP is 1000 or less, you have 1 or less cards in your hand, this card is on an Extra Monster Zone and it was Overdrive Summoned this turn: Skip your opponent's next turn. You can only Overdrive Summon 1 "Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez" per Duel.

 **Blood Sheperd:**

 **Drone Mass Production**

Normal Spell

Activate when you control no "Drone" monsters: Add 1 "Drone" monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control a "Drone" Token, you can: Discard up to 2 cards from your hand and target that Token: Special Summon copies of it, equal to the number of discarded cards.

 **Quick Striker Drone** (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 300/LV: 4)

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Drone" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Battledrone Token (Wind/Machine/ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LV: 2). You can only use this effect of "Quick Striker Drone" once per turn.

 **Unmanned Spy Drone** (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 100/LV: 2)

When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Drone" card: You can target 1 card in either player's Spell and Trap Zone; destroy it.

 **Battledrone Twin-Marshal** (Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Left, Bottom)

2 "Drone" monsters

If you control another "Drone" monster, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card leaves the field by an opponent's card effect, you can target another "Drone" monster in your GY: Special Summon it and raise its ATK by 600. This turn, it can't be used as Link Material.

[Trivia: this card is based on the _Air vice-marshal_ , a two-star air officer rank which originated in and continues to be used by the Royal Air Force.]

 **Drone Grid**

Continuous Trap

Activate if you control a "Drone" monster: Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack. If you control no "Drone" monsters, destroy this card. When a "Drone" Link Monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can target 1 monster on the field: Destroy it. You can only used this effect of "Drone Grid" once per turn, and you can only control 1 of it at a time.

 **Drone Hedge**

Normal Trap

When a "Drone" Link Monster you control is attacked, all battle damage you would take from that battle is negated.


	25. (S2) Surpassing Your Frailty

**I will start this chapter with two announcements:**

 **1\. I am actually working on a fan art with Grim! I can't believe I started it and I'm actually finishing it!**

 **2\. This one isn't a happy announcement, really... because of school and because I have a personal life, updates won't be as frequent as they were, also because I have other stories to continue. I hope you guys can understand. In any case, I won't abandon so then scared of that!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Don't worry about that. Grim won't betray Kioku in such a way!**

 **In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

 **\- True, but Kioku could've told Yusaku to watch out for Blood Sheperd who can make his A.I. lie. That means Yusaku and even Ai would see through Blood Sheperd were easily.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (1)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I don't think I'll add more characters from past series, but I'll see.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon'**_ **s review:**

 **\- You'll see Hanoi's reaction in the episode when they go to save Baira from prison. And for how tall Grangadez actually is 40 meters tall.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I'll keep all cards in mind, thanks for the suggestion as always!**

 **In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Light and Darkness Dragon would be hard to summon and would be too out of place in Kioku's deck, but maybe I can make a new Dragon for him with a similar design.**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- In case you don't know if your comment went through, you can PM me. The idea with Kaiba's line and Grangadez's words to Ryoken are amazing and I'll keep them in mind! And Varrelwing Stardust Dragon as well!**

 **In response to** _ **GreenD109**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Grangadez is kinda OP, but all main characters have at least one OP card. For example, Ryoken has his newest Synchro Monster, Borrelload Savage Dragon. Also, Kioku won't always use Grangadez, only when he truly has no way to win. The color to Overdrive Summon would be grey, the same I made Bloody Talker's jumpsuit's highlights glow.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (2)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, the chapter will be named something like that. Actually, not even Worldline could defeat Savage Dragon (if the latter has Borrel Counters on it), because it could use one Counter to negate Worldline's effect so its ATK will stay at 2500.**

 **In response to** _ **Guest (3)**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Yes, Kioku still has that card. He'll use it again later on. I had that idea too, but I think I'll make an AU story with that after season 2 is over. I'll see what to do after the story is over.**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 4:**

 **Surpassing Your Frailty**

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: Near the central tower - With Soulburner and Toxin_

[Your opponent is a black feathered devil. Quite the opponent, don't you think?]

Soulburner nodded to Flame's words, narrowing his eyes at Toxin, who was flapping his black wings and keeping the lead, making them follow him. The number five on the Charisma list who uses a "Predator Plants" deck... This won't be an easy ride, that's for sure, not like Blood Sheperd or Kaiba would have been so.

After Flame came striving into his life, seeing how his... well, as Flame said at the Ferris Wheel, his net skills stink, Takeru took the liberty to study more about VRAINS and its history. He stumbled onto articles describing the Charisma Duelists and their decks, and he studied them scarcely if they will become his enemy.

It seems the time dedicated to those studies won't fall in vain.

"Toxin specializes in using Fusion and Synchro Monsters." Soulburner remembered about the articles. "Because of the rules, he will only have one of those out in the Extra Monster Zone."

[If you're able to take a quick lead, then he will be no match for you.] Flame pointed out. [Also, you have me to back you up in case you get into a hopeless situation.]

"Do you really have to vaunt yourself all the time?" Soulburner raised an eyebrow.

[It's not vaunting. It's pointing out the obvious.] Flame said.

"Like that name of ours?"

[Exactly.]

Soulburner made a deep sigh at that. He stared at Toxin, who was still in front of them.

"Let's start this Duel, Toxin!" he shouted with a sly smile. "My blood is actually boiling to see if I have what it takes to fight a Charisma Duelist."

"Energetic fellows like you sometimes annoy me." Toxin admitted. "However, seeing how much I would obtain from capturing you, I guess you are a case apart. Let the hunt begin."

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Toxin: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Soulburner: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'm in front; the first turn is mine to take." Toxin declared as four cards materialized in front of him. He tapped one of them, making the rest vanish. "I normal summon Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes!"

Emerging from a green portal made of spiky vines was a small carnivorous plant, whose body seemed a fusion between a Nepenthes and a Moray eel. The leaves attached to its body were drained of life, and its two heads gave a small growl at the enemy, eager to paint their mouths with blood even more.

 **Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes: Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Toxin concluded.

[He didn't Fusion nor Synchro?] Flame blinked.

"He's being cautious," Soulburner said. "Alright, here I come! Ore no turn, draw! From my hand, I normal summon **Salamangreat Pavo**!"

A miniature twister of flames erupted from the youth's Duel Disk. Seconds later, it vanished and revealed a monster that was hiding inside it. A red feathered peafowl with some blue patches over its body came out with a loud cry, opening its mechanical tail wide and displaying its beauty, crimson circuits glowing on it.

 **Salamangreat Pavo: Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1300**_ **/DEF: 1500/LV: 4**

"When Pavo is Normal Summoned, by discarding one "Salamangreat" card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Salamangreat" Monster from my deck, except another Pavo," Soulburner explained, sliding Salamangreat Mia from his hand into his Duel Disk's GY slot. "Come forth, Salamangreat Wolvie!"

The peafowl's tail suddenly burst into flames, conjuring a flaming portal beside it. Emerging from this portal was a wolf-like creature covered in armor and with a flaming back, and it gave a loud howl upon jumping out from the portal.

 **Salamangreat Wolvie: Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"Lastly, since I control a "Salamangreat" Monster, I can Special Summon **Salamangreat Ocelotty** from my hand!"

As the youth swiped the card onto his energy blade, a small and almost cute ocelot leaped onto his field with a purr. Its body was covered in thin, vanilla armor, its claws were colored a wine red, its eyes glowed with a mischevious green, and its tail was covered in flames.

 **Salamangreat Ocelotty: Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 1**

[Woooaaaah! I'm getting fired up!] Flame cried out. [Now, using these Monsters, I'll turn this Duel into my favor!] he then turned to his partner. [So, go ahead.]

"I was about to do that." Soulburner remarked with an annoyed expression. "Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!"

A stream of fire erupted from his hand, twirling in the air before conjuring a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Fire Effect Monsters! I set Pavo, Wolvie, and Ocelotty in the Link Markers!"

His three monsters turned into twisters of flames and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

A stream of burning fire was unleashed from the portal, landing on the field before vanishing and revealing the youth's grand beast. Heatlio was an anthropomorphic lion with muscular dark blue skin and wearing orange and deep red armor, its two hands being replaced by gauntlets with mouths. The king of beasts gave a loud roar at the enemy, standing in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Salamangreat Heatlio:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 2: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"The effect of Heatlio activates!" Soulburner stated. "If this card is Link Summoned, I can target one card in my opponent's Spell and Trap Zone, and shuffle it into their deck! I choose the card on the right! Resounding Roar!"

"You fell for it! Trap Card open: **Extra Pinch**!" Toxin shouted, revealing the targeted face-down card. "If my opponent Special Summons a Monster to an Extra Monster Zone, that Monster will be destroyed!"

[He expected us to summon Heatlio?] Flame inquired, his eyes widening a little.

"That trap won't work! Wolvie's effect activates!" Soulburner exclaimed. "A Link Monster that used this card as material can't be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of that turn!"

Heatlio gave another roar, causing the Trap Card to explode in particles.

"Because I activated an effect that would have destroyed an opponent's Monster but it didn't, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card **Predator Dominion**!" Toxin cried out, revealing his other set card. "Through its effect, all "Predator Plants" and "Starve Venom" Monsters I control gain 500 Attack!"

(Moray Nepenthes: ATK 1600→2100)

[He knew Heatlio won't be destroyed so easily, so he set that card as well...] Flame rubbed his chin. [Look out, Soulburner. Who knows how much he's ahead of us.]

"I know that." he replied before glancing at his hand. "I set one card face-down!" he shouted and pointed forward. "Battle! Salamangreat Heatlio, attack Moray Nepenthes! Heat Soul!"

The gauntlets Heatlio wore got surrounded by flames after those words, and the beast leaped forward and clawed the plant with both of its hand, destroying it. Toxin scoffed as his body glitched in pain.

 **Toxin: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"I end my turn with this."

"Watashi no turn." Toxin announced. "Draw. During my Standby Phase, the effect of Predator Dominion activates! For each Special Summoned Monster my opponent controls, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monster from my Graveyard! Bloom, Moray Nepenthes!"

Spiky vines erupted from the Trap, forming a wide portal, similar from which Moray Nepenthes first emerged. Seconds later, it glowed green as the aforementioned plant jumped out of it with a hiss, ready to take revenge.

(Moray Nepenthes: ATK 1600→2100)

[That is quite the annoying card...] Flame commented.

"Not only it raises their Attack, but revives them as well." Soulburner remarked. "He's not number five for nothing. He's strong..."

"I normal summon Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard from my hand!"

Following Toxin's words, another small carnivorous plant appeared on his field, this one having a body with mixed traits of a Lilium longiflorum and a lizard. The plant gave a small growl at it narrowed its eyes at its prey.

 **Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard: Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 3**

"I now activate Predator Dominion's last effect!" Toxin cried out, his five eyes glowing red. "Once per turn, during my turn only, by using "Predator Plants" Monsters I control as materials, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

His two plants burst into particles of green and purple light, swirling together in the sky above, while he chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Become a new terror!" Toxin grasped his hands together and raised them in the air. Seconds later, he swung them down and declared. "Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, and my partner! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A pillar of black light erupted from the vortex, from which a slim, purple and dark green scaled dragon with orbs glowing red and yellow all over its body flew out, its long tail swishing around. Four mouths emerged from its back, and it had two horns and green eyes which glowed with an eerie light. As it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, it gave a loud roar, causing Soulburner and Flame to flinch.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

[That appearance is a little overkill...] the Ignis muttered.

"Its appearance isn't what we should be worrying about." Soulburner pointed out.

"For once, we agree." Toxin confirmed his words. "I activate Starve Venom's effect! The tun this dragon was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the field as materials, it gains the Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

A violet aura surrounded Heatlio after those words. The mouths attached to Starve Venom's back opened, sucking in the purple aura and the dragon roared as its power rose.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800→5100)

"And let's not forget Predator Dominion's effect." Toxin reminded. "Through its effect, all "Predator Plants" and "Starve Venom" Monsters I control gain 500 Attack!"

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 5100→5600)

"It has 5600 Attack...!?" the youth gasped.

"Battle!" Toxin threw his arm to the side, turning around and beating his wings. "Starve Venom, my friend, attack. Destroy Salamangreat Heatlio! Venom Conduit!"

The mouths attached to the dragon's back shot forward, grabbing Heatlio between them. The lion gave a roar of pain as its body was slowly being smashed and tore apart.

"Counter Trap activated! **Kickback of Fire**!" Soulburner quickly shouted. "This negates the destruction of a Fire Monster I control by battle and halves the battle damage I would take!"

Heatlio's body was suddenly surrounded by a crimson glow, and it threw its hands to the side, managing to free itself from the death grip.

"Your Monster isn't destroyed, but you still take the damage, even if halved." Toxin pointed out as Soulburner's body glitched in pain.

 **Soulburner: LP 4000 - 1650 = 2350**

"At the end of the battle, the Monster protected by Kickback of Fire gains 500 Attack!" the youth added.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2300→2800)

"Humph. I end my turn." Toxin said. "During the End Phase, Starve Venom's effect expires."

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 5600→3300)

[Even with the damage being halved, he almost took out half of our Life Points.] Flame remarked. [He might be number five, but he knows how to corner his opponents fast.]

"In the eyes of a hunter like him, we're nothing but prey..." sweat ran down Soulburner's forehead. "Although, I won't back down! Ore no turn! Draw! I activate the effect of Salamangreat Ocelotty in my Graveyard. Except the turn it was sent there, I can banish it and return a "Salamangreat" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand; I add back Mia!"

"And because Mia was added to your hand, its effect activates." Toxin added, surprising his opponent.

"Kuh, even he studied me...?" he muttered.

[That means both of you are at a disadvantage.] Flame said.

"Yeah. In any case, since Mia was added to my hand outside of a normal draw, I can Special Summon it!"

Following Soulburner's words, a creature which resembled a Meerkat clad in orange and grey and brown armor with flaming protrusions erupting from its back. The monster gave a loud cry as it entered the battlefield.

 **Salamangreat Mia: Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 800**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

"If a "Salamangreat" Monster is Special Summoned to my field by its own effect, I can activate Pavo's effect in my Graveyard!" Soulburner stated. "I Special Summon it, at the cost of banishing Pavo the next time it leaves the field! Come back!"

The peafowl with a flaming tail reappeared on the field with its 1300 ATK.

"Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!" Soulburner cried out as another Link Portal showed itself. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are any combination of Fire and Cyberse Monsters for a total of two! I set Mia and Pavo in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of flames and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Link 2, **Salamangreat Scorching Panther**!"

A stream of burning fire was unleashed from the portal, landing on the field and revealing a new beast. Scorching Panther was an anthropomorphic... well, as its name states, a panther with muscular jet-black skin and wearing wine red armor, its two hands being replaced by gauntlets with blowtorches. The beast gave a loud roar as it entered the field next to Heatlio's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Salamangreat Scorching Panther:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Top, Right**

"A new Link Monster..." Toxin whispered.

"I activate Scorching Panther's effect!" Soulburner declared. "Once per turn, if this card is linked with a "Salamangreat" Monster, itself or that Monster can gain 1000 Attack until the end of this turn! I choose Heatlio! Searing Soul!"

The panther pointed its blowtorches at Heatlio, letting loose of torrents of flames which bathed the lion, raising its strength.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2800→3800)

"I set one card face-down, and Battle!" Soulburner shouted. "Heatlio, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Heat Soul!"

"I activate Extra Pinch's effect in my Graveyard!" Toxin abruptly shouted. "By banishing this card, I negate the destruction of a Monster in the Extra Monster Zone!"

True to his words, Heatlio clawed the purple dragon with its flaming claws but didn't destroy it. Toxin chuckled at his dragon, which growled at the enemy for what they did, even if his body glitched in pain.

 **Toxin: LP 3800 - 500 = 3300**

[He was able to protect his dragon.] Flame complained.

"Starve Venom is my partner, therefore my Ace," Toxin explained. "Destroying it is impossible."

Soulburner gritted his teeth. "Turn End! At this moment, Scorching Panther's effect ends."

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 3800→2800)

"Watashi no turn." Toxin announced. "Draw. During my Standby Phase, the effect of Predator Dominion activates! Revive, Easter Lily Lizard and Moray Nepenthes!"

Another portal was opened by the Trap's vines, from which the two plants emerged.

(Easter Lily Lizard: ATK 1200→1700, Moray Nepenthes: ATK 1600→2100)

"If Easter Lily Lizard is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can activate its effect to draw one card." Toxin said as he drew. "The time has come. Watashi no sākitto... Mae ni hiraku!"

A stream of purple energy erupted from his hand, conjuring a Link Portal in the sky.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Dark Monsters! I set Easter Lily Lizard, Moray Nepenthes, and Starve Venom in the Link Markers!" Toxin continued. The two plants and the dragon turned into twisters of a poison-like liquid and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Appear, the virtual dragon with poisonous fangs! **Starve Venom Link Dragon**!"

A pillar of black light erupted from the portal, from which a slim, dark purple scaled dragon with neon green colored circuits pulsing on its body and with orbs glowing red and yellow, a long tail with a curved end that cracked with electricity appeared. It had a more mechanic appearance than the original Starve Venom, and the four mouths emerging from its back were replaced with tentacles. The dragon also had two horns and neon green eyes, and it roared upon entering the field on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Starve Venom Link Dragon:** **Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Left, Right**

(Starve Venom Link Dragon: ATK 2800→3300 [Due to Predator Dominion's effect])

"An evolved form of Starve Venom...!?" Soulburner narrowed his eyes. "He never used that before!"

"A good Duelist keeps one or two cards hidden to surprise their opponents at important moments, such as this." the hunter said as his eyes flashed red. "I normal summon Predator Plants Cordyceps!"

An eerie-looking Cordyceps appeared from a portal made of spiky vines, hissing at the enemy.

 **Predator Plants Cordyceps: Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"I activate Starve Venom Link Dragon's effect!" Toxin declared. "Once per turn, by sending one Dark Monster next to its link to the Graveyard, one face-up Monster my opponent controls will lose 2000 Attack until the End Phase! I sacrifice Cordyceps and select Heatlio for this effect!"

Starve Venom leaped forward, swallowing down Cordyceps in one big gulp. Seconds later, the tentacles emerging from the dragon's back shot forward, grabbing Heatlio by its feet and hands, holding the beast in place. The tentacles started glowing, and Heatlio growled as it felt its powers leave its body.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2800→800)

[Heatlio's Attack was...!] Flame gasped.

"The end." Toxin declared. "Battle! Starve Venom Link Dragon, attack Heatlio! Venom Circulation!"

[If this attack hits, we'll take 2500 damage, which is more than our 2350 Life Points!] Flame pointed out. [Soulburner!]

"Calm down, I got this! Trap Card open!" Soulburner cried out. "Energy of Fire! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, by shuffling a "Salamangreat" Monster from my Graveyard into my deck, no Monsters can be destroyed by that battle and I gain Life Points equal to the returned Monster's Attack! I choose Wolvie with 1700 Attack!"

A green light surrounded the youth's body before a stream of purple energy fired from Starve Venom's mouth would've hit Heatlio, causing him and his Link Monster to cry out in pain.

 **Soulburner: LP 2350 + 1700 = 4050 - 2500 = 1550**

"You managed to dodge that one as well." Toxin observed. "I end my turn, Starve Venom Link Dragon's effect wears off."

The tentacles attached to the dragon's back released the lion.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 800→2800)

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Soulburner shouted. After seeing his new card, he let out a sly smile. "A hot card came! From my hand, I activate the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary!"

As the card appeared on the field, a large portal with pink trims materialized above them, bathing the field with its white light and flame sparks that rained out of it.

"Sanctuary..." Toxin muttered, lowering his head a little. "The card which lets him do _that_."

"Due to my Field Spell's effect, if I Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, I can use a Monster with the same name instead of Link Materials to Link Summon! Surging flame, awaken Heatlio's true strength with the powers of purification!" Soulburner chanted as Heatlio was surrounded by flames before entering the large portal. "Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

Erupting from the portal was a twister of fire, from which a new Heatlio emerged, some parts of its armor actually burning with a fierce flame.

"Reincarnation Link Summon..." Toxin chuckled. "What a worthy opponent to face."

[If Heatlio is Link Summoned, one card in the opponent's Spell and Trap Zone is shuffled into the deck!] Flame reminded their opponent. [That means Predator Dominion is gone!]

The hunter said nothing as his Continuous Trap vanished.

(Starve Venom Link Dragon: ATK 3300→2800)

"I activate the reincarnated Heatlio's effect!" Soulburner pointed forward. "If it's Reincarnation Link Summoned, for one time only, I can make the Attack of an opponent's Monster become equal to the Attack of a "Salamangreat" Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I select Mia and your Starve Venom as the targets for this effect! Go, Flame Possession!"

The orb attached to the lion's chest started to emit fire which took the shapes of Mia before launching at Starve Venom, hitting the dragon in the chest and causing its strength to vanish.

(Starve Venom Link Dragon: ATK 2800→800)

[It's the opposite of what happened last turn!] Flame pointed out. [Now that dragon only has 800 Attack! Go, Soulburner, end it this turn!]

"That was the plan from the beginning! I activate Scorching Panther's effect once again, raising Heatlio's Attack by an extra 1000 points! Searing Soul!"

Following the youth's words, Heatlio was bathed in torrents of flames created by the panther's blowtorches yet again.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2800→3800)

"Battle!" Soulburner told. "Salamangreat Heatlio, attack Starve Venom Link Dragon! Heat Soul!"

The lion gave a roar before leaping forward and spinning around, causing the flames from its back to surround its body entirely. The attack hit Starve Venom, causing it to give a loud roar of pain and-!

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Toxin cried out, surprising his opponents. "If a "Starve Venom" Monster, or a Monster which used Starve Venom Fusion Summon as material to be summoned, is attacked, I can Special Summon **Venomous Musketeer, Lis** from my hand and negate my dragon's destruction, along with halving the battle damage!"

Heatlio bounced off Starve Venom's body, returning to where it came from. Seconds later, a new monster appeared beside Toxin. It was a young woman with fair skin, blue eyes, long silver hair tied in pigtails, and wearing a tabard and tricorne hat made of black leaves, white gloves, and high boots, and holding a musket in her hands took the field with a loud giggle.

 **Venomous Muskeeter, Lis: Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

 **Toxin: LP 3300 - 1500 = 1800**

"Moreover, due to Lis's effect, after the battle ends, your Battle Phase is forced to end!" Toxin added, prompting Soulburner to grit his teeth.

[He protected his dragon, halved the damage, and got a Tuner...] Flame narrowed his eyes.

"He's good. Very good." Soulburner grudgingly admitted. "I end my turn! At the same time, Heatlio's and Scorching Panther's effects end."

(Starve Venom Link Dragon: ATK 800→2800, Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 3800→2800)

"You are going to be the first to witness my quintessential combo, Soulburner." Toxin said. "Starve Venom and I will break you apart and leave you that way."

"If there's something I admire about you, Toxin, is the bond between you and that dragon." Soulburner suddenly declared, surprising the hunter. "That bond is very cool and trustworthy. Starve Venom is truly your Ace Monster and partner, almost like how Flame is mine. But... I always wondered, how come you chose Starve Venom and not a different and even more powerful Ace?"

"Fate tied the two of us together." Toxin replied, a growl of agreement leaving his dragon's mouth.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** _: 2 years ago - LINK VRAINS: SOL's mother computer system_

Akira watched from the SOL security headquarters the large, spherical monitor which showed a thief running away from security drones inside the maze of SOL's system, flying in the air with the help of special boosters attached to their boots.

Not long ago, movements were detected in the system, and as the security manager, he sent out drones to patrol the area. That's when they discovered somebody hacked into their system and stole a handful of powerful Duel Monster cards from the databank. Their avatar was a male human with a featureless face, more than likely to fully conceal his identity, clad in a grey suit.

Akira frowned as he addressed his co-workers. "Don't lose sight of him! We can't leave him to escape with the cards' data!"

The thief turned around to see if the drones were still after him, and he quickly got his answer. He muttered some words under his breath before making a sharp turn to the right, and the drones followed suit. However, that turn leads to a dead end, and if that wasn't enough, a different avatar was sitting on a protrusion attached to the wall.

[Toxin?] Akira recognized the hunter, talking to him over a drone's speakers. [What are you doing here?]

"I saw SOL's alarms go off minutes ago, and I wondered who'd try to steal from you." Toxin replied, getting to his feet and narrowing his five eyes at the thief, who shrieked in fear and shock. "I admit, I expected something better."

He glanced at the drones. "I'll capture him for you if I came all the way here. But you'll have to pay me, of course."

Akira sighed as he rubbed his temples. There just had to be a drawback to everything this hunter did. In any case, his help wasn't needed. The thief was corned after all, and SOL's security can take it over from there.

While he was inattentive, the thief raised a left hand, on which a new model Duel Disk was, and activated it.

"No!" Akira's eyes widen, knowing what their target had in mind. "He's going to use one of the cards he stole! Stop him!"

But it was too late. His co-workers were a little slow to react, and Toxin did nothing, visibly intrigued by what the person in front of him would do. A bright purple flash erupted from the Duel Disk as the thief summoned a card into his hand and swiped it in the air in front of him, calling forth a slim, purple and dark green scaled dragon with orbs glowing red and yellow all over its body, having four mouths attached to its back.

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gave a loud roar which shook the entire monitor, prompting Akira to grit his teeth. Why did it have to be _that_ Monster?

[Look out!] Akira exclaimed, to both males in the system. [That dragon has a bug inside of its-]

He didn't manage to finish as Starve Venom's tail came flying towards the thief's chest, piercing it and causing him to gasp in pain. Seconds later, a mouth attached to the dragon's back ate his avatar, ending him.

The staff stared in horror at the screen, while Akira banged his fist on his table.

"What bug?" Toxin spoke up, looking at the dragon with interest.

[For an unknown reason, it keeps attacking its user,] Akira explained. [After doing so, it starts attacking everything and everyone it sees. Toxin, leave the area before it's too late!]

"Is it tameable?"

[Are you serious!?] Akira cried out, watching as Starve Venom took notice of Toxin. [That thing is dangerous! It's not an animal, it's a monster!]

"Even a monster can be subdued if done correctly." the hunter replied without much care, summoning two submachine guns into his hands. He and Starve Venom took their respective battle stances and stared at each other.

...

...

...

Toxin's grip on his guns tensed.

...

...

...

Starve Venom's claws twitched in preparation to strike.

...

...

...

Akira winced under the two's cold stares.

...

...

...

In the passage behind the human and dragon, two security traps collided together, creating a loud shattering noise as they broke apart. Toxin was the first to move, unfolding his black wings and leaping into the air while firing two rounds of bullets at the dragon.

Starve Venom used its arms to shield itself, the bullets bouncing off its skin. The pointy tail launched forward in the meantime, almost stabbing Toxin if it wasn't for a last-second barrel roll he did in the air.

The submachine guns in Toxin's hands dissolved and were replaced by a large rocket launcher, which the hunter fired at the dragon, creating a massive explosion in the small passage, even throwing the drones back a little.

The smoke was cleared away by Starve Venom, which shot its four mouths from its back forward and towards the hunter. Toxin flew onto a wall, and ran on it, defying gravity, and one mouth after the other came crushing into the wall under him.

After all the extra mouths were used, he slid on the wall and pointed the rocket launcher at the dragon, ready to fire- but Starve Venom let loose of a purple stream from its mouth while he wasn't looking, striking Toxin right in the face and destroying the wall he was on.

Akira jolted up from his chair, his eyes wide at the scene. Did... Did Toxin fail?

His question was soon answered as the smoke cleared, revealing Toxin crouching on the destroyed wall, pointing a sniper rifle at the dragon's head. His body was glitching by the previous hit, and his mask shattered, showing his IRL face.

Toxin's green eyes narrowed down before pulling the trigger.

"Bang."

Was all he said as the bullet pierced Starve Venom's head, which didn't see the attack coming. The dragon's body exploded in a shower of purple light, prompting Akira to sigh in relief.

A Duel Monster card materialized in front of Toxin, who took it and read its name.

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." he let out a sly smile. "That bug you had... was a test to see if I was good enough to use you, wasn't it?"

A loud growl of confirmation erupted from the card.

[How did that bullet pierce the dragon's skin while the others didn't?] Akira questioned. [And how did you know it was a "test?"]

"My sniper's bullets are made of a special coding that pierces anything, as long as it's made of data," Toxin explained. "Since we're in VR, everything is made of data here. About your other question... I just acted. I think after acting."

He turned to the drones, holding up the Fusion Monster's card. "I'll be taking this dragon instead of money. Contact your bosses that number five wants support cards for Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."

With that said, he logged out, prompting Akira to let out a lopsided smile.

"Thinking after acting... that's so like you, number five."

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Watashi no turn." Toxin told, returning to the present. "Draw. I activate Predator Plants Cordyceps' effect from my Graveyard, banishing it during my Standby Phase to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" Monsters from my Graveyard. Appear once again, Easter Lily Lizard and Moray Nepenthes!"

A GY Portal materialized in front of the hunter, from which his plants emerged.

"If Easter Lily Lizard is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I can activate its effect to draw one card." Toxin reminded Soulburner and Flame. "And now, I will make you fall into an endless pit of fear!"

A green thunder suddenly shot from the sky as Toxin flew into the sky with the help of his wings. His three monsters started disintegrating into pieces of data, which formed three rings, two of which were orange while one blue and positioned themselves in front of each other.

"I tune the Level 3 Easter Lily Lizard and the Level 4 Moray Nepenthes with the Level 1 Venomous Muskeeter, Lis!"

The three rings merged together before exploding into particles of data, which took the form of numerous card-shaped objects and floated in the air, positioning themselves in a circle. Inside this circle, eight miniature rings materialized and a blue light shot from them.

"Poisonous dragon!" Toxin chanted. "With your hungry and ferocious fangs, turn whatever pleases you into food to chew on! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! **Starve Venom Synchro Dragon**!"

Materializing on the field a slim, dark purple scaled dragon with white armor covering some parts of its body, and with orbs glowing red and yellow, a long tail with a curved end that had a green ring glowing around its tip. The four mouths emerging from its back were replaced with four wings made of green crystal that reflected light. The dragon also had two horns made of the same material, and its eyes flashed green as it flew under its Link counterpart's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Starve Venom Synchro Dragon:** **Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

[A Synchro Summon...] Flame breathed out.

"I activate Starve Venom Link Dragon's effect!" Toxin exclaimed. "By sending Starve Venom Synchro Dragon next to its link to the Graveyard, Scorching Panther will lose 2000 Attack until the End Phase!"

The Synchro dragon burst into particles of light, which were swallowed by the Link dragon. Seconds later, the tentacles emerging from the dragon's back shot forward, grabbing Panther and stripping it off its power.

(Salamangreat Scorching Panther: ATK 1600→0)

"At this moment, I activate Starve Venom Synchro Dragon's effect!" Toxin stated. "If this dragon leaves the field by a card effect, I can target one face-up Special Summoned Monster on the field, change its original Attack to 0, and revive my dragon! This time, Heatlio will be the one to become useless!"

A portal opened underneath the mentioned monster, and a purple venom-like liquid shot out of it, covering Heatlio in it. The beast lowered its head as its power vanished, and the Synchro dragon reappeared on the field where it once was.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2800→500)

"To think he was keeping such a combo hidden..." Soulburner gritted his teeth.

"I set a card. Battle!" Toxin shouted. "Starve Venom Link Dragon, attack Scorching Panther! Venom Circulation!"

"I activate the other effect of Kickback of Fire in my Graveyard!" the youth declared. "By banishing this card, I negate one instance of battle damage that would bring my Life Points to 0!"

The Link dragon let loose of a stream of purple energy, hitting the panther in the chest and caused it to explode. A transparent barrier protected Soulburner from the attack.

"Perish! Final Battle! Starve Venom Synchro Dragon, attack Heatlio! Whirlwind of Venom!"

"I have one more move to make!" Soulburner remarked as his Field Spell appeared on the field. "I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary's other effect! If I would take battle damage involving a "Salamangreat" Monster, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can target one "Salamangreat" Link Monster I control and make its Attack 0! Then, I gain Life Points equal to its original Attack! I choose Heatlio!"

A green light bathed Soulburner after those words.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 500→0)

 **Soulburner: LP 1550 - 1000 = 550 + 2300 = 2850**

The Synchro dragon flew forward and spun, surrounding itself with a purple light. The dragon managed to pierce Heatlio's body, causing it to explode and make Soulburner gasp in pain.

 **Soulburner: LP 2850 - 2800 = 50**

"You survived, but your Life Points are like a candle in the wind." Toxin scoffed. "It won't take long until it extinguishes, just like you. I end my turn."

"Extinguishes, you say?" Soulburner gave a genuine smile to his opponent.

[Hoh? You are smiling even in this dire situation?] Flame asked his partner.

"I might be losing, but I'm having the best Duel of my life right here." he chuckled. "The flame that burns inside of me won't be extinguished so easily, Toxin. Rather, it will never be gone!"

"Is that your conviction?" Toxin asked.

"Yeah. The conviction I found after Flame entered my life and helped me!" Soulburner said. "It would be too early for me to fall. That's why I'll take control of this Duel! Ore no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card, **Rekindling of Fire** , whose effect allows me to shuffle two banished "Salamangreat" Monsters into my deck and gain 500 Life Points for each "Salamangreat" Link Monster in my Graveyard. Moreover, if Salamangreat Sanctuary is active, the Life I gain is doubled!"

"What?" Toxin turned his head around in shock, but his voice remained neutral.

"I shuffle into my deck Salamangreat Pavo and Ocelotty, and gain 3000 Life Points because I have Scorching Panther and two copies of Heatlio in my Graveyard!"

Flames started dancing around Soulburner, who let out a wide smile as his LP rose.

 **Soulburner: LP 50 + 1000 + 1000 + 1000 = 3050**

"I won't let you get so many draws out of your Skill! Because my opponent's Life Points increased while I have 3000 or less Life Points, I can activate my Skill, **Inverse Healing**!" Toxin cried out. "My opponent's Life Points are halved, while mine are doubled!"

A purple haze surrounded the two Duelists for a short time.

 **Soulburner: LP 3050 / 2 = 1525**

 **Toxin: LP 1800 * 2 = 3600**

"Even then, my flames will swallow and burn you away! I activate my Skill!" Soulburner's eyes flashed with fire. The gem attached to his chest started glowing, and the same glow surrounded his right arm and hand. "I lower my Life Points to 100, and for every 1000 Life Points I gave up, I draw one card!"

[Get fired up, Soulburner!] Flame shouted as his body also got surrounded by fire.

 **Soulburner: LP 1525 - 1000 = 525**

"Open the closed future, Burning DRAW!" he drew a new card, which was enveloped in flames. As Soulburner turned it around, the flames vanished and revealed what he got. He grinned and played it. "I activate the Spell Card Return of Link Fire! Through its effect, I target one "Salamangreat" Link Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. And if I do that, you take damage equal to its Link Rating times 200! Return to me, Salamangreat Heatlio!"

The king of beasts reappeared on the field with a loud roar, which made Toxin grit his teeth as his body glitched in pain.

 **Toxin: LP 3600 - 600 = 3000**

"Then, I use Salamangreat Sanctuary's effect to Link Summon using only Heatlio!" Soulburner announced as his Link Monster entered the large portal created by the Field Spell. "Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

Erupting from the portal was a twister of fire, from which a new Heatlio emerged, some parts of its armor actually burning with a fierce flame.

"I activate Heatlio's first effect!" Soulburner pointed forward. "I return your set card into the deck! Resounding Roar!"

Toxin made a loud "Tch." as his set card, which was Predator Germination, vanished.

"Next, I activate the reincarnated Heatlio's effect!" Soulburner shouted. "I select Mia in my Graveyard and your Starve Venom Link Dragon as the targets for its effect! Go, Flame Possession!"

The same thing which happened the last turn repeated itself.

(Starve Venom Link Dragon: ATK 2800→800)

"And here is the finishing touch: I activate the Equip Spell Card, **Salamangreat Integration**!" Soulburner swiped the card into his Duel Disk. "Through its effect, the equipped "Salamangreat" Monster will gain 500 Attack for each card in my Graveyard with the same name! I have two more copies of Heatlio in my Graveyard, so the equipped Heatlio will gain 1000 Attack!"

The flaming silhouettes of those monsters appeared on the field before being sucked Heatlio's orb on its chest.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2300→3300)

Toxin said nothing, prompting Soulburner to grin as he threw his arm forward.

"Battle! Go, Heatlio! Attack Starve Venom Link Dragon with HEAT SOUL!"

The same scene from the youth's last turn repeated itself, with Heatlio spinning around and coating itself in flames, heading towards the Link Dragon. The attack hit, causing Starve Venom Link Dragon to gave a loud roar of pain as it exploded, the flames reaching Toxin and making his body glitch in pain.

 **Toxin: LP 3000 - 2500 = 500**

"I still have Life Points remaining." Toxin pointed out.

"Not for long! The additional effect of Salamangreat Integration activates!" Soulburner told. "If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle or its effect, my opponent takes 300 damage multiplied by the Link Rating of that Monster!"

[Starve Venom Link Dragon was Link 3.] Flame reminded. [Thus, you take 900 damage!]

A crimson beam erupted from Heatlio's orb, hitting the hunter in the back. Unknown to the people watching, he was grinning underneath his mask.

 _GG, Soulburner. This Duel truly was a clash between our souls. I hope I'll get to Duel you again, someday._ he thought before logging out, vanishing from the virtual world.

 **Toxin: LP 500 - 900 = 0**

 **Winner: Soulburner!**

The youth fell to one knee as the remaining cards on the field vanished, breathing heavily.

"Burning Draw... is a good Skill... but it's too hard on me." Soulburner commented.

[It can't be helped. That Skill requires you to lower your Life Points to 100.] Flame said. [I'm sure someone as strong as you will be able to get over this fatigue one day.]

"At least this time," he got back up with a groan. "You were a little more sympathetic."

The Ignis rubbed the spot where his nose would be with a prideful look.

"Let's go and check on Bloody and Playmaker." Soulburner turned his D-Board around and headed backwards. "I hope they're okay. Playmaker more than anything. For him to Duel somebody like Kaiba Seto... that's cool but very dangerous."

* * *

 _Over to Playmaker and Kaiba..._

"I have waited for this moment, Playmaker."

Were Kaiba's words as he rode the Data Storm on his Blue-Eyes White Dragon styled D-Board, staring at Playmaker, who was in front of him.

[Eh? Waited?] Ai asked confused. [What do you mean?]

"I wasn't talking to you, piece of data," Kaiba sternly told Ai, causing him to make a crying face.

[Why does everyone treat me like this!?] he cried.

Kaiba turned back to Playmaker. "What I was saying," he explained. "Is that I waited to Duel you, so-called Hero of LINK VRAINS. The man who defeated the Knights of Hanoi and overcome many disputes. Truly, a living legend."

"Those titles were given to me by the public." Playmaker replied. "I don't care about honorifics."

"In fact, the public is blind and doesn't know a thing about the truth." Kaiba said.

"The truth?" Playmaker turned his head around a little. "What do you mean?"

Kaiba pointed a finger at the youth as if accusing him of something. "They don't know your lack of strength." he told. "You did defeat Revolver and many others, stopped the Tower of Hanoi, and saved the world, however, that doesn't mean you are invincible. One day or another, you will lose. And that day has come."

[Are you implying that Playmaker-sama will lose to you?] Ai questioned.

"As a piece of data, I expected you to point out the obvious." Kaiba snorted.

[This guy is way too arrogant...] Ai muttered.

"More than arrogant, I would say he's a self-assured person." Playmaker remarked. "His avatar is exactly similar to his real-life self, meaning he doesn't care about an avatar. Usually, a lot of people make avatars, or even a fake name, because they might fear to show their inability on the net. Since he does none of that, he's confident in his skills."

[A little too much though...] Ai added.

"In any case, my only choice is to Duel you, Kaiba Seto." Playmaker said.

"For a second-rate Duelist, you don't falter before a potent figure like me? Huh, I might have underestimated your level of conviction." Kaiba commented. "Well, that's not like it will save you from me, Playmaker! Let's get going!"

The boosters attached to the wings of the young man's D-Board suddenly came to life, rocketing him forward and past Playmaker. He turned around to look at his opponent in the eyes, with Playmaker doing the same.

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted in unison, narrowing their eyes.

 **Kaiba: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Playmaker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Ore no turn!" Kaiba declared, not giving any explanation why he's taking the first turn.

His Duel Disk covered his entire left arm and featured an extra attachment on his shoulder, which had a cable attached to the back-underside of the Duel Disk. Its body was colored a very dark blue, almost black, and had light blue accents. Moreover, he even wore a headset that, rather than possessing a glass lens, it projected a series of holographic circles over the eye.

Four blue-colored holographic cards emerged from the Duel Disk, and Kaiba drew them before they disappeared. Seconds later, they reappeared in front of him.

[His Duel Disk is almost similar to the old model, where you have to draw the cards.] Ai pointed out. [Also, it uses a headset. Not even your Duel Disk needs that, Playmaker.]

"That's true, but it has some traits of the new model as well." Playmaker agreed. "For now, we have to study his moves, not Duel Disk."

"Because I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Kaiba stated, taking hold of a card and making the rest vanish. The card glowed before dissolving. "Appear, Kaiser Blood Vorse!"

Appearing on the field with a loud battle cry was a humanoid monster with blue skin, long and spiky hair, and wearing clothes and a helmet covered in golden spikes. It swung its large halberd to the side in a menacing manner, following its user in the air with its fanged teeth gritted.

 **Kaiser Blood Vorse:** **Dark/Beast-Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1900**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 5**

"I set two cards face-down." Kaiba said. "Now, come at me, Playmaker."

"Ore no turn!" the other shouted. "Draw! First, I'll set two cards face-down! Then, I normal summon Stack Reviver!"

Next to Playmaker, a small machine with a white colored top that had two green eyes and data cards attached to its sides. Two small hands emerged from its lower body, one of which held one of these data cards.

 **Stack Reviver:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

"And now that I control a Cyberse Monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!"

Following Playmaker's words, his unfamous female monster dressed in a futuristic outfit and holding a tablet appeared.

 **Backup Secretary:** _ **ATK 1200**_ **/DEF 600/LV: 3**

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" Playmaker cried out as his hand glowed brightly and a Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Stack Reviver and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of grey and purple wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Link Summon! Link 2, Flame Administrator!"

The monster which resembled a robot clad in red armor emerged from the portal, standing on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Flame Administrator: ATK 1200/Link 2: Left, Bottom-Right**

"I activate Stack Reviver's effect!" Playmaker stated. "Once per Duel, if it's used as Link Material to perform a Link Summon, I can target one other Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster which was used as material for the same summon and revive it in defense mode! Revive, Backup Secretary!"

A GY Portal opened, from which the secretary emerged with her 600 DEF.

"Again! Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" another Link Portal opened after those words. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters! I set Backup Secretary and the Link 2 Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of purple and red wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Link Summon! Appear, Transcode Talker!"

The "Code Talker" clad in orange armor and highlights of the same color glowing across its pitch-black skin, and holding a gun as its weapon leaped out of the portal with a battle cry.

 **Transcode Talker: ATK 2300/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

[Alright!] Ai cheered. [Transcode is in the house!]

"I activate Transcode Talker's effect!" Playmaker declared. "I can Special Summon one Link 3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard to a zone Transcode points to! I choose Flame Administrator under its Bottom Marker! Trans Fault!"

The red robot reappeared on the field.

[Due to Flame Administrator's effect, all Link Monsters we control gain 800 Attack!] Ai shouted. [That means both of our Monsters are stronger than your Kaiser Blood Vorse!]

(Transcode: ATK 2300→3100, Flame: ATK 1200→2000)

"I expected many things from these Cyberse the first time I saw them, however, now I see the only thing they can do is spam the field." Kaiba retorted. "They're nothing but small fry before my deck's might!"

"I activate the Spell Card Triple Markers' Master from my hand," Playmaker told, ignoring him. "Its effect lets me destroy one Monster in your Main Monster Zone for every Link 3 Monster I control. Since I have Transcode Talker, I destroy your Kaiser Blood Vorse!"

An orange beam erupted from the card, piercing the warrior's chest and causing it to explode.

"Trap Card activate: Melting Explosion!" Kaiba abruptly shouted. "Because a card I control was destroyed by a Spell Card's effect, I can target one card my opponent controls and destroy it! Perish from my sight, Transcode Talker!"

True to his words, a miniature bomb materialized beneath Transcode's feet.

[AH! Transcode Talker will be-!] Ai wept.

"Calm down. I expected this much." Playmaker interrupted him and confusing him too. "Since I control a Link 3 or higher Link Monster, I activate this Counter Trap the turn it was set! Arrow Break!" the card revealed itself, and the bomb vanished before it could explode. "This negates the activation of a Trap Card and destroys it!"

[It's safe!] Ai exclaimed with a sigh of relief. [And since that Kaiba guy has no Monsters, with two direct attacks, this Duel will end in a one-turn kill!]

"Battle!" Playmaker threw his arm forward. "Flame Administrator, direct attack!"

"As if I'd lose in a one-turn kill like you did to Bloody Talker!" Kaiba spat. "Counter Trap Card, Attack Nullification, activated! This negates an opponent's Monster's attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

[Damn it, we almost had him!] Ai shouted before realizing something. [Hey! How do you know about that Duel between Playmaker-sama and Bloody Talker!?]

"Rumors spread quicker than you think, piece of data." Kaiba replied.

[We'll ask Bloody about this rumor once we finish.] Ai fumed.

"I end my turn with that." Playmaker said, not bothered by his opponent's words.

"Ore no turn." Kaiba announced. "Draw! I normal summon White of Ancient!"

A white colored rock that shone with an intense light appeared beside its user, floating in the air emotionlessly.

 **White of Ancient:** **Light/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 1**

[That thing is a Tuner!?] Ai cried out in shock.

"He can use several summoning methods?" Playmaker said, his eyes widening a little to reveal his own shock.

"Next, I activate the effect of Sage with Eyes of Blue in my hand," Kaiba explained, showing the card to his opponents. "By sending one Effect Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can forth this beast from my deck!"

A new monster appeared on the field. It was a young man with fair skin, piercing blue eyes, long silver hair cascading down his back, and wore silver armor with blue robes. He also held a staff in his hands that ended with a dragon wing-like ornament.

 **Sage with Eyes of Blue:** **Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 1**

The spellcaster tapped its staff on White of Ancient and immediately vanished. Seconds later, the rock seemingly cracked, releasing a blinding light from its interior, causing Playmaker and Ai to cover their eyes.

[W-What is he summoning!?] the A.I. asked.

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!" Kaiba cried out as the rock broke apart, conjuring a portal with its light, from which a dragon covered in azure scales and having the same piercing blue eyes as Sage took the field with a giant roar.

 **Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

[HA! That dragon is no match to our Transcode with 3100 Attack!] Ai smugly pointed out.

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Kaiba declared. "If Solid Dragon is Normal or Special Summoned, one Monster on my opponent's field has its effects negated! I choose Flame Administrator! White Oblige!"

The azure dragon's eyes flashed blue upon those words, and the red colored robot kneeled before its gaze, as if in fear of the dragon's might.

(Transcode: ATK 3100→2300, Flame: ATK 2000→1200)

"Battle!" Kaiba threw his arm to the side. "Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon, attack Transcode Talker! Burst of Destruction!"

The dragon let loose of a blinding beam from its mouth, which pulverized the orange armored warrior and almost threw Playmaker off his D-Board.

 **Playmaker: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"I end my turn." Kaiba concluded. "But at this moment, the effect of White of Ancient activates in my Graveyard! Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in my Graveyard because it was sent there this turn, I can Special Summon my pride and my soul from the deck! APPEAR! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

A white portal opened in the sky, from which a white-scaled dragon with piercing blue eyes, similar to Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon, appeared with a roar.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

"That Monster... is strange." Playmaker narrowed his eyes at the new dragon. "This feeling I have just watching it... it's the same as Kaiba's will to fight. I can feel this Duel won't be easy, in fact, it will be the hardest I ever had up until now."

[Even harder than Revolver's Extra Link!?] Ai asked.

"Very." Playmaker answered before taking hold of his deck. "Ore no turn! Draw! First, I activate the effect of Triple Markers' Master in my Graveyard, banishing it and the Link 3 Transcode Talker from my Graveyard to draw one new card!"

"At this moment, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon's effect activates!" Kaiba abruptly stated. "When my opponent activates a card or effect, by shuffling my dragon into my deck, I can Special Summon my pride and my soul from my deck! Come forth, a second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The azure dragon roared before its scales started breaking apart, until revealing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon inside of it, which roared as it revealed its 3000 ATK and flew beside its brethren.

[He has two of those dragons!] Ai cried out scarred.

Playmaker didn't seem bothered by it as he continued with his turn. "I normal summon Lady Debugger!"

Appearing from a blue hexagon-shaped portal was a female, humanoid monster with pink skin, two, big, black eyes, short red and brown hair, and wearing armor reminiscent of a ladybug. The creature gave a hearty laugh as it flew beside its user on the Left Monster Zone, beside Flame Administrator which was on the Middle Monster Zone.

 **Lady Debugger:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

"If this Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one Level 3 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to my hand," Playmaker explained as a card ejected from his deck. He took hold of it and showed it to Kaiba. "I add the Level 1 Micro Coder to my hand. Due to Micro Coder's effect, if I would Link Summon a "Code Talker" Link Monster by using Cyberse Monsters I control as materials, I can use Coder as a Link Material!"

 **Micro Coder:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

[Using Monsters from the hand as Link Material!] Ai cheered. [What about that!?]

"A cheap trick which won't even waver me." Kaiba replied with an icy tone, prompting Ai to shiver.

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" Playmaker cried out and a Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Micro Coder from my hand and the Link 2 Flame Administrator in the Link Markers!"

The card in Playmaker's hand and the Link Monster on the field turned into twisters of grey and red wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Encode Talker!"

The LIGHT variant of Decode Talker leaped out of the portal, holding its shield and standing on the Extra Monster Zone on Playmaker's left.

 **Encode Talker:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom**

"I activate Micro Coder's other effect!" Playmaker stated. "If it's used as Link Material to summon a "Code Talker" Monster, I can add one "Cybenet" Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I add the Spell Card **Cybenet Reverse Coding** to my hand and activate it! Through its effect, I can Special Summon a banished "Code Talker" Monster to a zone my Cyberse Link Monster points to. I summon back Transcode to Encode's Bottom-Right Marker!"

A portal made of codes opened on the Middle Monster Zone, from which the said Link Monster emerged with its 2300 ATK.

"One more time! Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" another Link Portal opened after those words. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters! I set Lady Debugger and the Link 3 Encode Talker in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into four twisters of brown and white wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!"

The hacker's dragon flew out of the portal with a grand roar, beating its wings before taking a battle position on the Extra Monster Zone on Playmaker's right this time.

 **Firewall Dragon:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 4: Top, Left, Bottom, Right**

"So you've summoned it. Your dragon..." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the new Monster, his Blue-Eyes letting out a roar of challenge at Firewall, which was answered by the other dragon as well.

"Next, I activate Transcode Talker's effect, Special Summoning Encode from my Graveyard to its Right Marker!" Playmaker declared. "Trans Fault! And because of Transcode's other effect, Encode will gain 500 Attack and can't be targeted by my opponent's card effects!"

A GY Portal opened after those words, from which the LIGHT "Code Talker" emerged.

(Encode: ATK 2300→2800)

Moments later, the card zones appeared on the field, showing Encode Talker and Firewall Dragon being co-linked.

"Battle! Firewall Dragon, attack one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Tempest Attack!"

The addressed dragon roared as its wings got detached from its body and positioned themselves behind Firewall's back in a round formation. Seconds later, orange energy started glowing in this circle as the circuits over Firewall Dragon's body glowed red.

"At this moment, I activate Encode Talker's effect!" Playmaker cried out. "Once per turn, before the damage calculation, if a Monster it points to battles an opponent's Monster with more Attack, my Monster won't be destroyed by that battle and the battle damage I would take is negated!"

Firewall Dragon fired a bright beam from its mouth at Blue-Eyes. The white-scaled dragon protected its body with its wings, deflecting the beam with ease.

"Encode Talker's effect continues!" Playmaker told. "After damage calculation, I can have Encode gain Attack equal to the Attack of the battled opponent's Monster until the end of this turn!"

(Encode: ATK 2800→5800)

[Alright! Now Encode Talker has more Attack than Kaiba's dragons!] Ai exclaimed.

"Battle! Encode Talker, attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the left!" Playmaker pointed forward. "Final Encode!"

A sword emerged from Encode's shield and the knight leaped forward, bisecting one of the two dragons in half and causing it to explode, Kaiba's poker face not changing as he took damage.

 **Kaiba: LP 4000 - 2800 = 1200**

"That's as far as you go, second-rate Duelist!" Kaiba spat. "Skill activated! **Counterattack with Eyes of Blue**!" the light blue accents on his Duel Disk started glowing brightly after that. "If Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon it back to my field! Revive, my pride and my soul!"

The dragon which was finally taken down returned to the field a roar, ready to take revenge.

"Moreover, due to my Skill's additional effect, as long as I control the dragon summoned by this effect, all Blue-Eyes White Dragons I control are unaffected by my opponent's Monster Effects!" Kaiba added. "Also, I gain 500 Life Points for each one I control!"

 **Kaiba: LP 1200 + 1000 = 2200**

[That means Firewall Dragon's effect won't work on them!] Ai cried out in shock.

"Turn End..." Playmaker gritted his teeth, not expecting such a counterattack at this timing. That Skill had quite the fitting name.

"In the end, you are nothing then just a clown who I thought will give me a challenge." Kaiba closed his eyes. After he opened them, Playmaker noted how Kaiba's blue eyes were identical to his dragon's own, burning with a fierce passion and raw power. "Playmaker, the real reason why I joined the bounty hunter team, as you already know, is so I can Duel you. But you do not know why I want to do that."

For the first time since the Duel started, Kaiba turned around to stare at his opponent.

"I want to test your strength, to see if it is the real deal. However, this Duel turned out to be a complete waste of my time and effort. You might have been Dueling seriously until now, but this isn't even a warm-up for me! A Duelist like you, who has to rely on dumb luck to win can never dream of defeating me, Kaiba Seto in a Duel!"

[Dumb luck!? What are you talking about!?] Ai snapped back. [Playmaker-sama nev-]

"Shut it, piece of data!" Kaiba cut him off. "By dumb luck, I mean that top-decking and Skill of yours, Playmaker. Do you honestly think pulling out a card out of a storm can make you win all your Duels? Get real. Such a childish, feeble, and lousy tactic won't work on me! Nor your Skill, nor your top-decking, nor those weakling Monsters you use! Ore no turn! DRAW!"

[Will you let him say whatever he wants!?] Ai asked his partner.

"His opinion on my Dueling style or strength doesn't matter to me." Playmaker said calmly. "Everybody can think what they want. In the end, it won't change the end of this Duel."

"We can agree on that." Kaiba scoffed as he turned around to face the road. "This Duel ends now! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of Equality** , whose effect allows me to draw three cards if I control two or more Level 5 or higher Monsters that share the same name! Then, I activate the Spell Card Burst Stream of Destruction! By sealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon from attacking this turn, all Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed!"

"What!?" Playmaker gasped.

[He gets to destroy all our Monsters this easily!?] Ai added.

The two white-scaled dragons unleashed waves of blinding light from their mouths, which twirled together and washed over Transcode, Encode, and Firewall, making them all vanish.

"Then, I activate the Field Spell Card, **Totem with Eyes of Blue**!" following the young man's words, the field around the two Duelists' changed into an old-looking shrine with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue in the middle, its eyes glowing blue. Seconds later, the scenery returned to normal. "Due to this card's effect, when activated, I can add one "Blue-Eyes" or "with Eyes of Blue" Monster from my deck to my hand! I add the Monster, Master with Eyes of Blue and summon it!"

An elderly-looking male with long grey hair, blue eyes, and wearing golden robes appeared on Kaiba's field, holding a walking stick with a similar design to Sage's staff.

 **Master with Eyes of Blue:** **Light/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 300**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 1**

"When Master is Normal Summoned, I can return a Level 1 Light Tuner Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add back Sage with Eyes of Blue!" Kaiba said as a card materialized in his hand before pointing it forward. "I activate Sage's effect in my hand, discarding it and sending Master to the Graveyard in order to call forth my third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Master closed his eyes and made a deep bow before exploding in particles of light, which united and formed another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The three dragons roared in unison, causing the very core of LINK VRAINS to shake.

[H-He has three of that dragon!] Ai was holding his head in shock.

 _Since they can't attack this turn, he must be planning something._ Playmaker narrowed his eyes. _But what? Since he uses different summoning methods, it's hard to tell what he's planning..._

"Arawarero! Kyōjin, muteki, saikyō, soshite kono ore no sākitto!"

Following Kaiba's words, a bright beam of blue light erupted from his left hand, creating a Link Portal in the sky.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Light Monsters, including one Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I set my three servants in the Link Markers!"

The three dragons roared once again before turning into twisters of white wind with blue trims and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red.

"Link Summon! Link 3! The zenith of power resides in the soul of this creature! Tremble before its might! **BLUE-EYES LINK DRAGON**!"

Emerging from the portal was a dragon which somewhat resembled Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but it had a much thinner body covered in white armor that had azure accents. The helmet that covered the Link dragon's head had two horns swept upwards, and its head had a more triangular form. Instead of hands, wings were attached to its arms that divided into three segments each, their tips colored crimson. Aquamarine stones decorated the dragon's chest, forehead, and arms, and its eyes looked similar to the gem's color. It gave a loud roar as it flew on the Extra Monster Zone on Kaiba' left.

 **Blue-Eyes Link Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" the young man cried out. "If Blue-Eyes Link Dragon is Link Summoned using two or more Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I can target and banish one card my opponent controls! I choose your set card, leaving you defenseless!"

"I chain its activation to your dragon's effect!" Playmaker quickly stated. " **Protection Firewall**! Thanks to this Trap Card's effect, if I control no Monsters upon its activation, this turn, I take no battle damage involving direct attacks!"

[Alright!] Ai threw his fists into the air. [We survived this turn!]

"This turn, that is." Kaiba corrected. "Watch closely, Playmaker. I'm about to you show you why you are far below my caliber! Blue-Eyes Link Dragon's effect isn't over yet! Since it was summoned using three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I can add one Level 4 or lower Spellcaster Monster from my deck to my hand. Also, this turn, I can perform an additional Normal Summon. I add The King of D. to my hand. Lastly, since I Special Summoned a Monster from my Extra Deck using Blue-Eyes White Dragon, due to my Field Spell's effect, once per turn, I can draw one card from my deck for each one used, in this case, three!"

After drawing his cards, Kaiba continued. "If this effect is used, I have to place one Blue-End Counter on my Field Spell, and when there are two on it, it's destroyed by its own effect."

(Totem with Eyes of Blue: Blue-End Counter 0→1)

"Using the effect of my Link Dragon, I normal summon The King of D.!"

A male human wearing a black jumpsuit under dragon-like armor with a red cloak and holding an electric guitar with three heads of Blue-Eyes White Dragon attached to its ends jumped out and landed on the Left Monster Zone.

 **The King of D.:** **Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 1100/LV: 4**

"Then, I activate King of D.'s effect, discarding the Spell Card, Dragon's Fighting Spirit in order to the add the Spell Card, Dragon Revival Rhapsody from my deck to my hand, which I now activated!"

At those words, King of D. started playing his guitar.

"Because I control a Spellcaster Monster," Kaiba explained. "I can Special Summon two Dragons from my Graveyard, including at least one Normal Monster, but my opponent takes no damage this turn. Come back from the grave, my two servants!"

A GY Portal opened in the sky from which two Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew out.

[Since he couldn't deal us damage, he used that Spell Card so its disadvantageous effect wouldn't matter!] Ai pointed out.

"He now has two Level 8 dragons..." Playmaker muttered. "Is he going to..."

"Your hunch is correct!" Kaiba shouted. "Using my two Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I build my Overlay Network!"

A galaxy portal materialized above the field, and his two dragons turned into beams of light before flying into it.

"With those wondrous and strapping wings, take flight, my mighty servant!" Kaiba chanted. "Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 8! **Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon**!"

A dragon similar to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but with its wings attached to its arms and azure eyes instead of blue emerged from the portal, its pure white scales giving off a faint glow of both beauty and power, flying under Blue-Eyes Link Dragon's Bottom Marker.

 **Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/** _ **DEF: 3000**_ **/RK: 8**

"I activate my new dragon's effect!" Kaiba said. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target one Normal Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, at pact Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon cannot attack this turn. Return to my side once again, Blue-Eyes!"

One of the lights orbiting around the dragon's body got eaten down, and a GY Portal opened, from which Blue-Eyes emerged again with its 3000 ATK.

[H-H-His Monster Zones are all filled up...!] Ai gasped.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kaiba concluded. "Show me if you can win now, Playmaker!"

The youth winced under the three dragon's cold and piercing stares, making his confidence to slowly shrink down to the point of almost disappearing. There's no doubt Kaiba Seto is a good Duelist- beyond good. He's perfect! The stares of those dragons and the young man's power gave off an immense pressure, one that Playmaker never felt in his entire life.

A small growl broke his line of thoughts, making Playmaker's eyes widen a little. Firewall Dragon was calling out to him.

"Firewall Protection's other effect activates during the End Phase!" he quickly stated. "I can Special Summon Firewall Dragon from my Graveyard!"

A GY Portal opened on his Middle Monster Zone, from which the said dragon emerged. Now that Firewall Dragon is on the field, the pressure that Playmaker experienced lessened, prompting the youth to sigh. For some reason, the presence of his own dragon made him feel safer...

"Ore no turn!" Playmaker announced, not wasting any time. "Draw! I normal summon **Cache Stocker** from my hand!"

Appearing beside the youth was a female humanoid mech, covered in pitch-black armor that had circuits running all over its body, glowing with pieces of blue data. Attached to her head was grey hair tied up in a ponytail, and emerging from its back were two cables that had USB ends.

 **Cache Stocker:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 900**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

"Then, since I control two or more Monsters with the same Type, I can Special Summon Cyberse White Hat from my hand!"

Following Playmaker's words, a male human wearing a black and blue suit under a white trench coat with a hat of the same color appeared on his field, on the right of Firewall Dragon, while Cache Stocker was on the left.

 **Cyberse White Hat:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 6**

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" Playmaker cried out and a Link portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Level 3 or higher Cyberse Monsters! I set Cache Stocker and Cyberse White Hat in the Link Markers!"

The two monsters turned into twisters of black and white wind and entered the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Link Summon! Link 2! Elphase!"

Jumping out of the portal was a male elf with fair skin, long, blond hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, and wearing a scarf of the same color, a grey mask which covered the lower part of his face, black gloves, and blue trench coat, and had armor around his legs with golden blades. The warrior gave a battle cry as he stood beside Firewall Dragon, on the dragon's left.

 **Elphase:** **Wind/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Top, Right**

"If Cache Stocker is sent to the Graveyard as Link Material to summon a Link 3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster, I can draw cards from my deck equal to that Monster's Link Rating, in this case, two," Playmaker explained. "Next, since White Hat was sent to the Graveyard as Link Material, all Monsters my opponent currently controls lose 1000 Attack until the end of this turn!"

(Blue-Eyes Link Dragon: ATK 3000→2000, Blue-Eyes White Dragon: ATK 3000→2000, Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon: ATK 2500→1500, King of D.: ATK 1200→200)

[We increased the cards in our hand and lowered our enemy's defenses!] Ai told. [Way to go, Playmaker-sama!]

"Due to its effect, Elphase gains 300 Attack for each Monster it points to." Playmaker stated. "It points to Blue-Eyes Link Dragon and Firewall Dragon, thus it gains 600 Attack!"

(Elphase: ATK 2000→2600)

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Playmaker threw his arm forward. "Firewall Dragon, attack The King of D.! Tempest Attack!"

"I activate the Trap Card, **Attack Guidance Signal**!" Kaiba abruptly shouted. "If you declare an attack on a Monster I control, I can change the target of that attack to another Monster I control, and if my Monster will be destroyed by that battle, I can draw one card. I force you to attack Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon instead!"

[NO! That dragon has 3000 Defense!] Ai's eyes widen. [Firewall only has 2500 Attack!]

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Cyberse Bout**!" Playmaker declared. "By targeting a Cyberse Monster I control, this turn, only that target can attack. In exchange, it can attack all Monsters controlled by my opponent, and if it battles a Monster which has different Attack than its original value, the targeted Monster gains Attack equal to that difference until that battle's end. I select Firewall as the target of this effect!"

[That's the way! Since Azure-Eyes' Attack is lowered by 1000 due to White Hat's effect, Firewall will gain 1000 Attack!]

(Firewall: ATK 2500→3500)

The wings of Firewall Dragon positioned themselves behind its back as energy started gathering, and the dragon let loose of a bright beam which pierced Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon's body and caused it to explode.

(Firewall: ATK 3500→2500)

"Through Attack Guidance Signal's effect, I draw one card since the attacked Monster was destroyed." Kaiba reminded. "Also, the effect of Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon activates! If this dragon is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon from my Extra Deck to a zone my Link Monster points to! Come forth, in defense mode!"

Emerging from a portal of pure light was a dragon reminiscent of Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon, but with wings erupting from its back instead of arms and having silver scales instead of white. It was summoned to Blue-Eyes Link Dragon's Bottom Marker, where Blank Dragon was seconds ago.

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/** _ **DEF: 3000**_ **/LV: 8**

"If Silver Dragon is Special Summoned, its effect activates!" Kaiba pointed at his new dragon. "Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon Monsters I control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

[Eh!?] Ai gulped. [To think he had such an effect on a Synchro Monster... quick, Playmaker-sama, use Firewall Dragon's effect to return one of his dragons to the hand before it's too late!]

"It was already too late." Playmaker replied. "Blue-Eyes Link Dragon makes it so I cannot target it or Monsters it points to with Monster Effects. Now I cannot target or destroy them with anything."

[What!?] Ai gasped. [But! You can still attack, right!?]

He nodded at that. "Battle! Firewall Dragon, attack The King of D. again! Tempest Attack!"

"I activate the Trap Card, **Attack Avoidance**!" Kaiba shouted. "Since you declared a second attack during the same Battle Phase, this Trap negates that attack and forces the Battle Phase to end! Moreover, by releasing one Monster I control, I can set this Trap back onto my field but banish it the next time it leaves the field. I release King of the D.!"

The beam fired by Firewall Dragon suddenly vanished as the Trap revealed itself, and King of D. burst into particles as the set card reappeared.

Playmaker frowned at this. "I end my turn."

"Ore no turn." Kaiba announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, I can activate Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon's effect, letting me Special Summon one Normal Monster from my Graveyard. I choose my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The said dragon emerged from a GY Portal with its 3000 ATK.

[Is there no end to those dragons!?] Ai questioned in annoyance.

"If you're bored of them, don't worry." Kaiba said. "I'll get rid of them for you."

[Oh... wow, that's very kind of you-]

"To summon they're fused form!" Kaiba added, making Ai shriek. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, sending my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two monsters turned into particles of light and swirled together, Kaiba chanted.

"Combine your two minds and souls, my servants, and become a new power which rules over these fools! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

A beam of light erupted from the portal, from which a dragon reminiscent of the old Blue-Eyes flew out. It had two heads instead of one, and bright blue circuits pulsed over its body. The dragon roared as it stood under Blue-Eyes Link Dragon's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 10**

"By the effect of Totem with Eyes of Blue, since I summoned a Monster from my Extra Deck by using Blue-Eyes White Dragon as material, once per turn, I can draw a card for each, in this case, two." Kaiba told as the Field Spell glowed before shattering. "However, I have to place one Blue-End Counter on it, and since it has two, Totem with Eyes of Blue is destroyed. Let's Battle! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, attack Firewall Dragon! Twin Burst of Destruction!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Cure Conversion!" Playmaker shouted. "When a Monster I control is attacked, by releasing it, the Battle Phase ends!"

The two-headed dragon unleashed beams of light from both of its heads, hitting Firewall's chest. However, the dragon burst into green particles and caused the attack to vanish.

"Then, I can draw one card from my deck, and if I draw a Monster, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack! Draw!"

After drawing, Playmaker revealed it to his opponent. "I drew Degrenade Buster, which has 2500 Attack. Since Elphase points to only one Monster, its Attack is lowered by 300 due to its effect."

 **Playmaker: LP 3800 + 2500 = 6300**

(Elphase: ATK 2600→2300)

"Defending is all you can do now, second-rate Duelist." Kaiba scoffed. "I end my turn with that."

"Ore no turn!" Playmaker declared. "Draw! I activate the effect of Cybenet Reverse Coding in my Graveyard. If the difference between me and my opponent's Life Points are 2500 or more, I can banish this card and one "Code Talker" from my Graveyard and negate the effects of Monsters my opponent controls, up to the number of Link Rating the banished Monster has. I banish Cybenet Reverse Coding and Encode Talker!"

[That means all his dragons have their effects negated!] Ai cheered as Kaiba's dragons all lost the glow in their eyes.

"Next, by banishing two Cyberse Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Degrenade Buster from my hand!" Playmaker explained. "I banish Stack Reviver and Backup Secretary to Special Summon Degrenade Buster!"

A male human with fair skin covered in bulky red and black armor with orange and grey trims that had drill-like objects attached to its helmet and elbows appeared with a battle cry, on the Right Monster Zone.

 **Degrenade Buster:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 7**

"I activate its Quick Effect!" Playmaker stated. "Once per turn, I can target and banish one Monster my opponent controls which has more Attack than Degrenade Buster, until the End Phase. I choose Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

Two spheres of red light materialized in the warrior's hand, which it then threw at the said dragon, causing its body to glitch until vanishing.

"Now I activate the effect of Cyberse Bout in my Graveyard!" Playmaker continued. "By banishing this card and returning a Link Monster from my Graveyard to the Extra Deck, I send one Monster from my opponent's Banish Zone to the Graveyard. I select Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, which has 3000 Attack. Since the selected Monster has 2400 or more Attack, I can draw one card through Cyberse Bout's additional effect!"

[Good going, Playmaker-sama!] Ai remarked. [Since it was sent to the Graveyard, that dragon won't return to the field during the End Phase!]

"But in order to do that, we had to have a difference of 2500 Life Points to activate Cybenet Reverse Coding's effect in the Graveyard." Kaiba pointed out. "Which means you had to get lucky through Cure Conversion's draw, and you did. As I said before, you rely on dumb luck!"

"I activate the Spell Card, Resurrection of the Dead," Playmaker ignored his opponent. "Through its effect, I target Firewall Dragon in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Revive again, Firewall!"

A GY Portal opened between Elphase and Degrenade Buster, from which Firewall emerged with a roar.

(Elphase: ATK 2300→2600)

[Now that Blue-Eyes Link Dragon's effects are negated, Firewall's effect will work on it and Silver Dragon!] Ai shouted.

"I activate Firewall Dragon's Quick Effect!" Playmaker pointed upwards. "Once while face-up on the field, I can target Monsters on the field or Graveyard up to the number of co-linked Monsters with Firewall, and return them to the hand. With Elphase co-linked, I can return your Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon to the Extra Deck! Emergency Escape!"

The dragon fired a lightning bolt from the circle attached to its head, striking the other dragon in the chest and making it vanish seconds later.

"I'll praise you for getting rid of two dragons, but Blue-Eyes Link Dragon remains." Kaiba said. "None of your Monsters have enough to surpass its 3000 Attack!"

"But with the help of the Monsters in my Graveyard, they do!" Playmaker remarked. "I activate the effect of Cache Stocker in my Graveyard! By banishing this card and the Cyberse Monster, Micro Coder, one Link Monster I control gains 200 Attack for every banished Monster both players have until my next Standby Phase. I count four, therefore Firewall Dragon gains 800 Attack!"

(Firewall: ATK 2500→3300)

[It has more Attack than Kaiba's dragon!] Ai exclaimed.

"Battle! Firewall Dragon, attack Blue-Eyes Link Dragon! Tempest Attack!"

Following Playmaker's command, the dragon unleashed another beam from its mouth, destroying the Link dragon and causing Kaiba's avatar to glitch in pain, but the young man's expression didn't change.

 **Kaiba: LP 2200 - 300 = 1900**

(Elphase: ATK 2600→2300)

"Battle! Elphase will attack you directly!"

"I activate Attack Avoidance!" Kaiba shouted, revealing his re-set Trap Card. "Since you declared a second attack during the same Battle Phase, this Trap negates that attack and forces the Battle Phase to end!"

[Ah, we almost had him!] Ai's eyes curved, indicating he was smiling. [But you managed to destroy his three powerful dragons! Well done, Playmaker-sama! Victory is in our hands now!]

 _That might be true, but why do I feel so anxious?_ Playmaker thought. _Kaiba has four cards in his hand, and when his turn starts, he'll have five. He didn't seem bothered by his dragons' destruction, which means he has something even more powerful in store..._

"I end my turn." he finally said.

"Ore no turn." Kaiba declared. "Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card **Aura with Eyes of Blue** , whose effect makes it so all "Blue-Eyes" and "Azure-Eyes" Fusion Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects this turn. Then, I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror, using its effect to banish my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!"

A giant mirror with a dragon-like design materialized on Kaiba's field, in which the reflections of his three dragons could be seen. Moments later, the three Monsters turned into a whirlpool of particles and Kaiba chanted.

"Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A beam erupted from the mirror, and a new dragon took the stage. It was very similar to Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, however, it had three heads instead of two, and its wings were attached to its arms. The three-headed beast gave a tremendous roar, causing LINK VRAINS to shake again. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Kaiba' left.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 4500**_ **/DEF: 3800/LV: 12**

[4-4-4-4-4-4-4500 Attack Points!?] Ai cried out while Playmaker gritted his teeth.

"This is it, Playmaker. The time you finally lose is at hand! Battle!" Kaiba called out. "Neo Blue-Eyes, attack Firewall Dragon now! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

The central head of Ultimate Dragon fired a blue beam from its mouth, washing over the other dragon and causing it to cry out in pain before exploding, the shockwaves sending Playmaker flying back with his D-Board.

 **Playmaker: LP 6300 - 1200 = 5100**

"Now that it doesn't point to Firewall Dragon, Elphase's Attack drops down." Kaiba reminded as Elphase's ATK changed to 2000. "Then, I activate Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's effect! If this Fusion Summoned card is the only card I control, and it attacked, at the end of the Damage Step, by sending one "Blue-Eyes" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can allow it to attack again in a row. I send Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the Graveyard and attack Degrenade Buster! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

The scene from before repeated itself.

 **Playmaker: LP 5100 - 2000 = 3100**

"And again! Neo Blue-Eyes' effect can be used twice per turn!" Kaiba revealed. "I send my second copy of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon to the Graveyard and attack Elphase! Hyper Ultimate Burst!"

The elf suffered the same fate as his brethren, and this time, Playmaker actually lost control of his D-Board and started falling towards the ground, crying out in pain by the attack's force, Kaiba not seeming cared about this, looking down at the youth with his poker face.

 **Playmaker: LP 3100 - 2200 = 900**

[P-Playmaker-sama!] Ai shouted in concern as they got closer to the ground.

"Look out!"

Following a new voice's shout, somebody flew by and grabbed Playmaker by his wrist, catching him and Ai. As the teen looked up, he saw Soulburner.

[That was close.] Flame commented as his partner lowered the injured Playmaker to a rooftop, the one from which they departed. In fact, seconds later, Bloody Talker ran up to them with a shocked expression.

"Did you lose!?" he exclaimed.

"N-No..." Playmaker grunted, sitting up in a straight position and panting heavily.

"Damn it." Soulburner gritted his teeth. "You look horrible! At this rate, you won't make it out of this Duel alive...!"

The roar of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon echoed above their heads as Kaiba lowered his D-Board and got closer to the group, his arms folded over his chest and glaring at them.

Bloody Talker stood up. "I don't know if I have a chance... but I'll take over the Duel," he said. "If I use Gran-chan then surely-"

His words were cut short as Playmaker grabbed him by the wrist, making him turn around and look at him with a confused expression.

"Kaiba Seto..." Playmaker started. "...Is mine."

"That's crazy talk!" Soulburner protested. "You have no cards in your hand and you don't have any cards on the field either! Your Life Points are 900, but if you would have to take another attack from one of Kaiba's dragons then-!"

"It's okay." Playmaker assured him through deep breaths. "I still have... Life Points. That's more than enough... for me to win..."

"You..." Bloody Talker muttered after a blink of his eyes. As he stared at his friend, he noticed a fierce determination glowing in Playmaker's soul, which he could also feel with his Link Sense. No doubt Soulburner could see and feel it as well, and he looked at Bloody Talker, not knowing what to say.

The long-haired youth frowned, the determination he saw in Playmaker was very familiar. It was the same he had when Dueling Revolver at the Tower of Hanoi, trading fierce and deadly blows in order to win. There's no doubt Playmaker was doing the same with Kaiba, but letting Playmaker continue in the state he is...

 _You are an egocentric kid with a broken mind. That's all._

Were Blood Sheperd's words. He cares about Playmaker, and even Ai, so it's natural he wants to take over the Duel for them. However... leaving Playmaker alone to win would seem egocentric, running away from a strong Duelist to save himself, but at the same time...

"You are in a hopeless situation, yet I believe you from all people will find hope and win, Playmaker!"

Bloody Talker pulled the youth to his feet, startling him a little. Playmaker watched as the long-haired teen pushed his fist against his chest.

"Show him your true power, friend." he grinned in a goofy way.

Soulburner stood up and did the same, placing his fist against Playmaker's chest and nodded to him. Flame nodded like his partner, and Playmaker's mouth hung open a little, not knowing what to say. His comrades- his _friends_ are encouraging him. And his sure Shoichi is doing the same back in the van.

Playmaker suddenly let out a lopsided smile. "Yeah. I will."

[Oh my god!] Ai gasped. [Playmaker smiled! It's the second time I see it, but it's still shocking...]

The two Duelists stepped aside, letting Playmaker jump off the roof and land on his D-Board, flying towards the sky and being followed by Kaiba, who didn't say a word.

[I couldn't have said it better.] Flame commented. [Good encouragement, Bloody Talker.]

The youth in question gave a shrug and chuckled. "If Playmaker can't overcome an opponent at this early stage, then he's really hopeless at being able to find Jin's consciousness. He's going to have to evolve as a Duelist and person first."

"Evolve, huh..." Soulburner stared at the direction the other two went.

"Your persistence is both praiseworthy and annoying, Playmaker." Kaiba told at his opponent. "It looks like you get another turn to try and defend yourself before my mightiest servant deals the final strike."

[Heh heh, are you sure about that!?] Ai puffed out his chest. [This next turn will be your last!]

"That's fat coming from a piece of data which does nothing." Kaiba remarked, prompting Ai to sweatdrop.

"No. You are wrong, Kaiba Seto." Playmaker spoke up with a determined expression. "This Ignis did something to help me."

[I did?] the Ignis tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, you did." Playmaker nodded. "During our first Duel together, remember?"

[Our first Duel... ah! You mean the one against that Knight of Hanoi grunt?]

The hacker turned to look at Kaiba, addressing him. "A couple of turns ago, you said that I rely on top-decking and my Skill. That's is true... but at the same time, that's how my bonds are made."

"Bonds?" Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"My top-decking isn't simply dumb luck, but the feelings of my deck and friends driving me forward to win!" Playmaker explained. "As you saw right now, my friends encouraged me, and I know many others believe in me as well, waiting for my return and victory. What you call dumb luck are actually the feelings of the ones that believe in me driving and showing me the right path!"

"Moreover, my Skill, Storm Access, is the incarnation of the Ignis who believes in me." he went on. "I admit pulling out a random card out of a storm isn't the best way to show my power and adaptation in winning, but that's just how my Skill is made. That's how the- _my_ Ignis believes in me!"

[P-Playmaker-sama...] Ai cried tears of joy. [Does that mean... you finally consider me a partner!?]

"You are my Ignis. That's all." Playmaker replied, causing the Ignis to sweatdrop. He turned back to the road. "Let's resume the Duel! Since the Link Summoned Elphase left the field, I can activate its effect, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my Graveyard. Come back, Lady Debugger!"

A GY Portal opened in front of him as the said Monster emerged with its 1400 DEF.

"Since it was Special Summoned, I can activate Lady Debugger's effect, adding Link Infra-Flier from my deck to my hand!" Playmaker stated.

"Humph. I end my turn." Kaiba scoffed.

"Ore no turn!" Playmaker announced. "Draw! Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster! I set Lady Debugger in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1! Link Disciple!"

Emerging from the Link Portal was a humanoid monster with a staff instead of a right arm.

 **Link Disciple:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/Link 1: Bottom**

"Then, I Special Summon Link Infra-Flier from my hand to the zone Link Disciple points to through its own effect! Appear, Link Infra-Flier!"

A monster which seemed a mechanical kite with gloved hands appeared next.

 **Link Infra-Flier:** **Wind/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 2**

"Lastly, I activate the Spell Card One-Time Passcode!" Playmaker stated. "Through its effect, I Special Summon one Security Token to my field in defense mode!"

A machine with a triangular body materialized on the field, showing its 2000 DEF.

[Now that we have Monsters, it's time I show my specialty!] Ai pointed forward. [Come, Data Storm!]

After those words, a raging twister of violet data surrounded Playmaker, who extended his arm forward and his suit's highlights started glowing brightly.

[Seize the wind, Playmaker!]

"Skill activated: Storm Access!" Playmaker cried out as a card formed in front of his hand, and he took hold of it. Moments later, the Data Storm around him vanished and he pointed the new card at the sky.

"Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse Effect Monsters! I set Security Token, Link Infra-Flier, and Link Disciple in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Saintcode Talker**!"

Instead of the usual male humanoid, a female "Code Talker" leaped out of the portal with a battle cry, twirling the golden staff in her hand that was surrounded with purple codes. Her skin was jet-black and had yellow circuits glowing over them. The armor over her body was colored a beautiful powder blue with golden trims, and two angelic wings made entirely of yellow codes emerged from her back. The helmet which covered her head was covered in numerous yellow orbs, and it had a feminine look to it. The female "Code Talker" landed on the Extra Monster Zone with a wink.

 **Saintcode Talker:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top-Left, Bottom, Right**

[Woah, this new "Code Talker" isn't that bad...] Ai whispered with heart-shaped eyes, staring at the female Link Monster.

"HA! All you did was summon another weakling!" Kaiba retorted. "It cannot defeat my Neo Blue-Eyes!"

"Not yet! I activate Saintcode Talker's effect!" Playmaker declared. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster in my opponent's Graveyard and make Saintcode Talker's original Attack Points become equal to that target's until my next Standby Phase! I select Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as the target for this effect! Persona Overwrite!"

"What did you say!?" Kaiba's eyes widen a little, shocked for the first time in this Duel.

The staff in Saintcode Talker's hands started glowing, the same light slowly swallowing the Link Monster. After it died down, a holographic copy of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flew beside Playmaker, its body glowing with a bright yellow.

(Saintcode: ATK 2300→4500)

"Battle!" Playmaker called out. "Do it, Saintcode Talker! Attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Refulgent Finale!"

[Due to its effect, Saintcode Talker can't be destroyed by battle or card effects during our turn!] Ai pointed out. [That means only your dragon will be defeated!]

The holographic dragon fired a shining laser beam from its mouth, piercing the Ultimate Dragon's chest and making it explode, with Kaiba gritting his teeth as the field was covered in smoke. Seconds later, the two Duelists flew out of the smoke and Ai laughed in victory.

[Now that we destroyed another of his dragons, our victory is assured. For real this time!] he boasted. [We have a Monster with 4500 Attack! There's no way he has something more powerful than that!]

"Let's hope. I end my turn!" Playmaker told.

Kaiba remained silent for a while- until he let out a genuine smirk, which made Ai shiver.

[I don't know if to take that as a good or bad sign...] he muttered.

"It seems I misjudged you, Playmaker." Kaiba admitted. "You said nothing to my insults and you continued Dueling with your style, then, on the blink of defeat, you retaliate to my words, saying I was wrong, and manage to destroy my mightiest servant with that silly Skill of yours... splendid, truly splendid. You are a worthy opponent in the end, Playmaker! I just had to corner you, that's all. Now that I know... I'm going to corner you even more! Make you shrink into the tiniest corner that exists so you'll force me to go all out!"

His entire body was suddenly surrounded in a blue aura as he gave a battle cry and a card materialized from his Duel Disk.

"Ore no turn!" Kaiba shouted, ripping the card out of his deck. "DRAW!"

Playmaker visibly flinched. "What's this... uneasiness I am feeling? Is my Link Sense... trying to tell me something...?"

The card vanished from Kaiba's hand and he played a different one. "I activate the Spell Card Path Blessed by Light! If only my opponent controls Monsters, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Light Monster from my deck! Appear, **Obelisk's Disciple**!"

A male human with tan skin and clad from head to toe in ornate, bulky, and blue armor materialized on his field, letting out a loud battle cry as his body glowed with the same blue aura as Kaiba's.

 **Obelisk's Disciple:** **Light/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"I activate my new Monster's effect!" Kaiba stated. "Once per turn, by discarding two cards from my hand, this turn, if I would use Obelisk's Disciple as material to perform an Advance Summon, it can be treated as an additional sacrifice, up to the number of discarded cards!"

[Since he discarded two... um...] Ai counted with his fingers. [It's treated as three sacrifices!?]

"That's right!" Kaiba confirmed, holding up the card he drew before. "I release Obelisk's Disciple to call forth _this_!"

The card shone with an intense light as Obelisk's Disciple vanished from the field. The ground of NEW LINK VRAINS started shaking as it cracked open, numerous explosions going off inside of these cracks. Bloody Talker and Soulburner had to Log Out if they didn't want to get swallowed by this phenomenon, while Playmaker raised himself into the sky to avoid falling buildings.

[W-What type of Monster is he summoning!?]

"This is not a Monster!" Kaiba answered Ai's words. "THIS IS A GOD!"

A massive hand shot out of the opened ground, grabbing the edge that formed when it split into two and launching itself upwards, emerging from the crack and reveal-

[Error. New Monster has damaged LINK VRAINS's core. Logging Out.]

Both Playmaker and Kaiba gasped at their Duel Disks' words. Seconds later, both of their bodies vanished in particles of blue data, logging out of NEW LINK VRAINS. Since it's user left, the giant creature which was being summoned by Kaiba dissolved before it could reveal itself and the Duel ended...

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

* * *

 **I bet none of you expected that outcome.**

 **Well, what was I supposed to do? Have Playmaker win because of plot armor, have Kaiba win because he's Kaiba, a draw which would be a (not exactly but somewhat) a loss to the one who made the draw, or a no result which leaves some tension in the air, not knowing who could have won? I will go with the last one if you don't mind.**

 **Toxin and Soulburner clashed in a pretty fierce Duel and you got to see how Toxin met Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, but the true climax of this chapter was the Playmaker vs Kaiba Duel, which I hope was liked by everyone. I could've made them use Ritual Monsters, but that would've made this chapter too long for its own good.**

 **Now, before I forget, I used Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's and Predator Plants Cordyceps' anime effects (and this will remain everytime they're used), while I made it so Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon's effect doesn't target, all of these for convenience's sake.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **THE PLOT TWISTS HAVE ARRIVED IN CANON!**

 **Lightning has Jin! The poor baby who never got screentime in season 1 is now right beside the main villain of season 2! At first, when Lightning said Jin was right in front of everyone, I thought he meant Bohman who was given Jin's data. But when they show the silhouette... I almost cried, knowing he actually meant that. In fact, the silhouette was Jin! Maybe that's why Shoichi will betray Yusaku!? (If he will, that is.) Because Jin is on the dark side!?**

 **It was nice to see Blood Sheperd back on the stage and being a badass (like he is)! Bummer we didn't see how his talk with Ema ended, but I believe we could get that later on.**

 **After Revolver revealed Windy caused his partner to have an accident, I had to pace the room in shock at what I saw! XD at first, I also thought it was Blood Sheperd, but then I went back to the episode where his past is shown and I noticed the accidents were different. However, I don't believe they would just kill off a Lost Incident kid. It would be a waste of a good character.**

 **The Synchro Summon... NOW THAT WAS COOL! Especially because it was Revolver doing it! Now I can't wait to see WHO will perform the first Xyz and Pendulum Summon!**

 **What Hanoi did to Windy after the Duel was quite brutal, and Lightning not helping his comrade was equally bad. Well, maybe he considered this a 'punishment' for Windy at underestimating his opponent, who was REVOLVER!**

 **It was revealed that Windy was with Lightning when Playmaker and co. followed Bohman in the restricted area. Also, we got to know who saved Playmaker and Ai in season 1, when the bridge they were running on broke apart.**

 **Now that we know who destroyed the Cyberse World, I can't wait for Earth to find out and maybe team up Playmaker and co., and Aqua should be there as well. I really want to see those two in action together. That would be cute!**

 **Ending 4 was amazing! Not only the shots with different characters, but the music is good as well! Also, after rewatching it a couple of times, I noticed Takeru looking into the direction Spectre and Ryoken stand; could that mean he'll team up with them in the future!? Or was he just looking at Naoki, who was standing in the same direction?**

 **I still believe there's more to Haru than meets the eye. I don't they would add a character which such an unimportant role. I still believe!**

 **It seems we'll get Playmaker vs Bohman round 3! Now, I know I say this a lot, BUT THIS TIME, I am very sure Playmaker will lose this one. If he loses, it will make sense for him to get a Synchro, to evolve as a duelist, and it will be nice to see him get some real development. Also, the stakes are so high that it would be the perfect moment for this to happen.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Toxin:**

 **Inverse Healing**

Skill

If you have 3000 or less LP and your opponent's LP increases: Halve your opponent's LP and double your LP.

 **Extra Pinch**

Normal Trap

If your opponent Special Summons a monster to an Extra Monster Zone: Destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Extra Pinch" per turn. If a monster in an Extra Monster Zone would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Predator Dominion**

Continuous Trap

If you activated an effect that would have destroyed an opponent's monster, but it didn't, you can activate this card. All "Predator Plants" and "Starve Venom" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, for each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls, target 1 Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. Once per turn, during your turn only, by using "Predator Plants" monsters you control as materials, perform a Fusion Summon. You can only control 1 "Predator Dominion".

 **Starve Venom Link Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Left, Right)

2+ DARK monsters

Once per turn: You can send 1 DARK monster this card points to the GY, and if you do, 1 face-up monster your opponent controls loses 2000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy it, and if it was a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. If there's a "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in your GY when this effect is activated, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to it.

 **Venomous Muskeeter, Lis** (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

If a "Starve Venom" monster, or a monster which used a Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as material, is attacked (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, your monster isn't destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage you would take is halved, and after that battle ends, end Battle Phase.

 **Starve Venom Synchro Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)

1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner(s)

Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card leaves the field by a card effect, you can target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field: Its original ATK becomes 0, then Special Summon this card to your field.

 **Soulburner:**

 **Salamangreat Pavo** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can discard 1 "Salamangreat" card from your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Salamangreat" monster from your deck, except "Salamangreat Pavo". If a "Salamangreat" monster is Special Summoned to your field by its own effect: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it the next time it leaves the field. You can only Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat Pavo" per turn this way.

 **Salamangreat Ocelotty** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 100/LV: 1)

If you control a "Salamangreat" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat Ocelotty" per turn this way. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Ocelotty"; Banish this card, and if you do, add that target to your hand.

 **Kickback of Fire**

Counter Trap

Negate the destruction of a FIRE monster you control by battle and halve all battle damage you would take involving it during that battle. At the end of that battle, your monster gains 500 ATK. You can banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): Negate 1 instance of battle damage that would bring your LP to 0.

 **Salamangreat Scorching Panther** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Top, Right)

Any combination of 2 FIRE and/or Cyberse monsters

Once per turn, if this card is linked with a "Salamangreat" monster: You can activate this effect; that monster, or this card, gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Scorching Panther" as material: Until the end of this turn, its ATK is doubled, and if it attacks, your opponent cannot activate Monster Effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Rekindling of Fire**

Normal Spell

(This card is always treated as a "Salamangreat" card.)

Shuffle 2 of your banished "Salamangreat" monsters into your deck, and if you do, gain 500 LP for each "Salamangreat" Link Monster in your GY. If you control "Salamangreat Sanctuary" when this card is activated, the LP you gain by its previous effect is doubled. You can only activate 1 "Rekindling of Fire" per turn.

 **Salamangreat Integration**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Salamangreat" monster: It gains 500 ATK for each card with the same name as it in your GY. If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle or its effect: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent X the Link Rating of the destroyed monster. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Playmaker:**

 **Cybenet Reverse Coding**

Normal Spell

Special Summon a banished "Code Talker" monster to a zone your Cyberse Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "Cybenet Reverse Coding" per turn. If the difference between your and your opponent's LP is 2500 or more: You can banish this card and 1 "Code Talker" monster from your GY; negate the effects of monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of the banished monster's Link Rating.

 **Protection Firewall**

Normal Trap

If you control no monsters: This turn, your opponent cannot attack you directly. During the End Phase of this turn: You can target 1 "Firewall Dragon" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

 **Cache Stocker** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the summon of a Link 3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster: You can draw cards from your deck equal to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Cache Stocker" once per turn. You can banish this card and 1 Cyberse monster from your GY: target 1 Link Monster you control; until your next Standby Phase, it gains 200 ATK X the number of banished monsters.

 **Cyberse Bout**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Cyberse monster you control: This turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, and if it battles a monster which has different ATK than its original value, your monster gains ATK equal to that difference until the end of that battle, but only the targeted monster can attack during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card is in your GY: You can banish it and shuffle 1 Link Monster from your GY into the Extra Deck, and if you do, you can target 1 monster in your opponent's Banish Zone; send it to the GY, and if it had 2400 or more ATK, draw 1 card.

 **Saintcode Talker** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top-Left, Bottom, Right)

2+ Cyberse Effect Monsters

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's GY; this card's original ATK becomes equal to that target's ATK or DEF (whichever is higher, if tied, your choice) until your next Standby Phase. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during your turn. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your hand, your GY, or your Banish Zone, except "Saintcode Talker". You can only use this effect of "Saintcode Talker" once per turn.

 **Kaiba:**

 **Counterattack with Eyes of Blue**

Skill

If your "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is destroyed by your opponent: You can Special Summon that destroyed monster to your field, then gain 500 LP for each face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon(s)" you control. As long as you control the monster Special Summoned by this Skill, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon(s)" you control are unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects.

 **Treasure Cards of Equality**

Normal Spell

If you control 2 or more Level 5 or higher monsters with the same name: You can draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Treasure Cards of Equality" per turn.

 **Totem with Eyes of Blue**

Field Spell

When activated: You can add 1 "Blue-Eyes" or "with Eyes of Blue" monster from your deck to your hand. Once per turn, if you Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck by using "Blue-Eyes White Dragon(s)" as a material: You can draw 1 card for each "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" used as material, and if you do, place 1 Blue-End Counter on this card. When the second Blue-End Counter is placed on this card: Destroy it.

 **Blue-Eyes Link Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)

2+ LIGHT monsters, including 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

If this card is Link Summoned: You can apply these effects in sequence depending on the number of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon(s)" used for this card's Link Summon.

2+: You can target 1 card your opponent controls: Banish it.

3: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Spellcaster monster from your deck to your hand, and if you do, during this turn's Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 Spellcaster monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)

Your opponent cannot target this card and/or monsters it points to with Monster Effects.

 **Azure-Eyes Blank Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000/RK: 8)

2 Level 8 LIGHT monsters

You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this previous effect. If this card is destroyed by your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 "Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon" from your Extra Deck to a zone your Link Monster(s) points to.

 **Attack Guidance Signal**

Normal Trap

If your opponent targets a monster you control for an attack: Change that attack target to a different monster you control. If that new target is destroyed by battle this turn, draw 1 card.

 **Attack Avoidance**

Normal Trap

If your opponent declares a second attack during the same Battle Phase: Negate that second attack, then end the Battle Phase, and if you do, you can Tribute 1 monster you control; Set this card (from your GY) to your field, but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

 **Aura with Eyes of Blue**

Normal Spell

This turn, "Blue-Eyes" and "Azure-Eyes" Fusion Monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card; add 1 "Chaos" Ritual Monster and 1 "Chaos" Ritual Spell from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Aura with Eyes of Blue" once per turn.

 **Obelisk's Disciple** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards from your hand, and if you do, this turn, if you would use this card as material to perform a Tribute Summon, it is treated as an additional Tribute up to the number of discarded cards. Cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", or "The Winged Dragon of Ra".


	26. (S2) Destiny Started to Move

**...Well, as you might already saw, Grim's art is done! ... However, right after I finished it, I've noticed he's way similar to Flame. Sure, I did use a posture made by Flame in canon, but even then, the difference between the Ignis should be appealing.**

 **THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOUR HELP! Yeah, that's right, you! What color scheme would YOU give my and Kioku's Grim!? (This is a serious question! You better answer it or I'll ask Grim to come out of your computer to eat you~!)**

 **Now, because I'm such a good person (well, most of the time at least) I'll give you guys some awesome spoilers for the next episodes! However, they're at the end of this chapter, and I suggest you go look at them because... well, you'll see.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **Dragon Of The Ecplising Moon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Oh, they'll appear as well rest assured! Of course, in the future that is but they will.**

 **In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Why I didn't make Playmaker use his Fusion Monster will be explained later on. Yes, he's going to finish Blood Sheperd off with a Fusion Monster like in canon, and no, Yusaku and the other Incident kids still have their nightmares of those times.**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s reviews:**

 **(First): Well, this chapter doesn't have Hanoi action in it, but the next one will! All of those reactions will be seen so stay tuned for them!**

 **(Second): Thanks for the Monster!**

 **[Kioku]: More Monsters for me to use! Yay! (He then summons Cyberse Griffin before flying off in his private Space server.)**

 **(Revolver suddenly appeared out of the blue, riding a beautiful dragon that left a stardust trail behind it in Space.) [Revolver]: HA! Fry that bird, my dragon! Shooting Sonic!**

 **[Kioku]: WaitwaitwaitIjustgotthiscard-REVOLVER!**

 **In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **\- That goes to show how Cyberse-type Monsters have to work together in order to be strong! And I liked your dialogue with Obelisk! XD Yes, Kaiba will use all those cards in future Duels.**

 **In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Dimensional Barrier... that card would stop anyone in VRAINS, actually. Well, except people who use more than one Summoning Method. And your ideas about The Game have been stored away and will be used!**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Ai did say his usual "Seize the wind!" line, so I guess... that's Playmaker's cue...? In any case, I'm happy I was able to make you like Soulburner's Duel!**

 **In response to _Guest_** **'s review:**

 **\- Sure! (Kaiba):** **Appear! Impregnable, unrivaled, strongest, and my Circuit!**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 5:**

 **Destiny Started to Move...**

* * *

 _IRL: inside of Shoichi's van_

The door to the room in the food truck opened as Yusaku stepped out of it- just to fall to one knee, continuously panting like he just ran for hours. After Kaiba tried to summon his new Monster- or God as he called it, the very core of LINK VRAINS was damaged, and everyone inside of it was kicked out.

"Yusaku!" Shoichi's worried shout came shortly after, crouching beside the panting teen. "Take it easy! What's wrong?"

[The thing which that Kaiba guy tried to summon,] Ai explained with a shiver. [Yusaku's and my Link Sense went crazy at it. I don't know what he was trying to summon... but it was _very_ bad news!]

"Then you're lucky you were kicked out of the server." Takeru tried to brighten his friend up with a smile. "We're all safe! That what matters, right?"

[You!] Ai exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kioku, who was standing in the van's other end. [You've got some explaining to do, mister I-am-keeping-secrets-from-you!]

[What did he do, Ai?] Flame asked confused, glancing back and forth from Kioku and the fellow Ignis.

[I am still mad at you for punching Yusaku in the gut back at the Tower of Hanoi. That was very cruel, even from your standards!] Ai explained. [But just now, Kaiba mentioned Yusaku's loss to you! When you lost on purpose instead of one-turn killing him! What's that all about!?]

"What?" Shoichi looked at the other teen. "Is that true, Kioku?"

The youth in question said nothing, staring at the ground on his left. He was about to talk when Yusaku interrupted him.

"What happened, Kioku?" he questioned. "I can see it in your eyes... something is bothering you. Did Blood Sheperd do or say something in your Duel with him?"

Kioku finally looked at the others. "Yes... but I was able to get over it." he made a weak smile. "You shouldn't get too worried about me. I... am happy we all made it out alive, and... I am very sorry for rushing into LINK VRAINS like that, not thinking about the possibility of the message being a trap. Oh, and I'm sorry about that OTK thing as well, Ai."

[That still doesn't make it better...] Ai muttered in a low voice with a pout.

"Kusanagi-san, what's the current status with VRAINS?" Yusaku asked.

"It has seen better days..." Shoichi told, pointing at a computer screen which showed VRAINS's damaged core. "Whatever Monster Kaiba Seto tried to summon damaged to the core by 75%. That will take a day for SOL to repair, which means nobody will be able to enter VRAINS until then."

[Why would SOL let Kaiba Seto use such a Monster, which can damage the core?] Flame wondered.

"Good question..." Takeru nodded. "That seems out-of-character for them. Calling Kaiba was already a shocker, but that..."

"In any case, you three should go home and get some good and deserved rest." Shoichi said. "You all fought valiantly today, and consider tomorrow's day off as a payment."

"Ah, that's a good way of seeing it!" Kioku laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going then. See you at school, Yusaku, Takeru!"

As the long-haired teen left the van with his rucksack, he walked down the park's road, the setting sun illuminating his path. It didn't take long until somebody grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him. Kioku turned around and saw Yusaku.

"There is something troubling you." Yusaku pointed out, his Duel Disk with Ai not on his wrist. "You smile and laugh like everything is okay... but there's wrong."

Kioku gritted his teeth a little before Yusaku let go of his wrist. He moved his dual colored eyes to meet the other's green eyes.

"Do you think I'm egocentric, Yusaku? I want an honest answer, yes or no?"

Yusaku was taken back a little by the question, assuming that's what Blood Sheperd exploited in their Duel.

"Both." he replied. "Your desire to protect your friends and the Cyberse, and to find Grim, is beyond strong. However... sometimes, you keep secrets and do things not thinking about others' safety. Is this the answer you expected?"

"Both, huh?" Kioku gave a sly smile. "It's good to know I'm not a total failure like Blood Sheperd tried to make me think..."

"Can I ask you something?" Yusaku said. "Kioku, where did you get those Dragon-type Monsters?"

The long-haired teen's eyes widen a little at that.

"It's true your deck was deleted by the Tower of Hanoi and you added those Monsters to make a strong deck... but," Yusaku explained. "Those Monster... emit an aura similar to Ryoken's aura. Is my Link Sense wrong? Or... did he give you those cards?"

Kioku had a choice to make: say yes and reveal he met with Ryoken as friends or say no and don't make Yusaku think he's plotting something with the white-haired youth. Seconds ago, Yusaku said Kioku was egocentric because he sometimes keeps secrets from others, which means if he wants to prove Blood Sheperd, and to the world, that he was wrong... he'll have to stop lying. No matter how hard that is.

"Y-Yes. I met him one day, during the last three months." Kioku admitted. "I... am sorry for telling any of you about that, but then... we were on friendly grounds. Ryoken took sympathy on me because the Tower deleted my Monsters... so he gave me those cards."

Yusaku stayed silent for a while until he nodded. "That goes to show Ryoken isn't such a cold-hearted person deep down." he said.

"Did I pass your test?" Kioku smiled. "You made that question to see if I will lie or not, right?"

"I expected you to figure it out." Yusaku let out a sly smile before turning back to the van. "And thank you, for telling the truth. It seems you can change, Kioku."

"You too, Yusaku." the other said before leaving.

* * *

 _At the same time - IRL: SOL Technology's H.Q._

"Have you lost your mind, Mr. Kaiba!?"

Was Akira's furious shout at Kaiba, who wasn't even paying attention at him and walking towards an elevator. The young man stepped into it, but before its doors could close, Akira's hand stopped them.

"The God Cards are forbidden from LINK VRAINS!" Akira continued, this time being able to make Kaiba look at him. "Moreover, they shouldn't be even in the hands of a person! How did you get that card!?"

"That's none of your business, Zaizen." Kaiba replied with total ease.

"I get it, but could you at least tell me why you tried to summon a God in VRAINS when you know it's forbidden!?" Akira asked. "The servers and core cannot withstand such a Monster's algorithm!"

"It's not a Monster." Kaiba corrected. "It's a God."

Before Akira could retort, Kaiba took out a pen and paper from his coat's pockets and wrote a check for 500000 ¥. He handed it to Akira, who took it with a confused and shocked expression.

"That's the money you can use to pay the programmers and equipment for an updated version of LINK VRAINS that can withstand a God's algorithm," Kaiba explained. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that, yes?"

"But..." Akira muttered. "If you had this much money to begin with, why did you take part in the bounty hunter team!?"

"I had my reasons." Kaiba answered. "I wanted to test Playmaker... and to see if Queen was foolish enough to keep the Gods banned from VRAINS."

"Do you not know what happens if we let those God Cards out in VRAINS?" Akira asked. "Have you got any idea what Incident Genesis is!?"

"More than you know, actually." Kaiba shot back with a cold glare. "I was there, on the battlefield after all."

"What...?" Akira gasped, his eyes wide as dinner plates. He took a step back. "But that's..."

"Maybe you should ask so many questions from Queen, instead of me, Zaizen."

Were Kaiba's last words before the elevator doors closed, leaving Akira alone in the hallway. He stared at the doors, still confused by what he heard. Incident Genesis... that should be impossible! The only one to take part in that battle was SOL, that's all! How could Kaiba Seto say he was involved when-

"Chief Zaizen..." Hayami's voice broke his thoughts, who emerged from the hallway. "Q-Queen has requested you personally. She's waiting for you to talk about what happened in today's mission."

"Thank you." Akira nodded and started walking to his office. He'll ask Queen about this matter, just like Kaiba suggested.

Moments later, he was in his bureau and stared at the wall behind his desk. Suddenly, the entire office started changing to reveal Akira's usual meeting location with Queen, the area beside a pool under the heat of a scorching sun. His boss was sitting on a chair, as usual, twirling a glass filled with champagne in her hand.

"Queen." Akira made a polite bow.

"It is quite unfortunate what happened today, isn't it?" she said. "None of our hunters were able to defeat their targets, and Playmaker was able to get away because of Kaiba's stupidity in trying to use a God Card. If that all wasn't enough, LINK VRAINS's core was damaged. By how much?"

"75%." he replied. That's when he remembered the check Kaiba gave him. Akira took it out and handed it to Queen. "Before Mr. Kaiba left, he gave me this."

"Ah, a check to pay the damage he caused and to allow the God Cards to be used in VRAINS." his boss mused as she took the paper in her hands. Our of nowhere, she clenched her fist, causing the check to be ruined in her hand. "That idiot of a man... does he really think he can bribe me with money after the damage he caused...?"

She returned the check to Akira, who took it with a shocked face, not ready to see his boss get angry.

"In any case, since he gave us this much money so foolishly, we'll keep it." Queen told. "Since it's the exact price as the bounty on our targets' heads, that check will be enough to pay for one of them."

She took a sip of her champagne before continuing. "I want VRAINS to be fixed as soon as possible. We better not leave the public waiting too much. After that, I want our entire staff to analyze that Monster used by Bloody Talker."

"The Overdrive Monster?" Akira questioned, and Queen nodded. To think that Grangadez he saw in their apartment months ago would be so powerful and giant... it made Akira think what other surprises Kioku had in store.

"That's all. You're free to go, Zaizen." Queen stood up to leave.

"There's something I'd like to ask." Akira quickly said, prompting Queen to stop.

"What?" she asked.

"Before Mr. Kaiba left... he mentioned something about Incident Genesis," Akira explained. "I tried to make him think about his own actions, mentioning Incident Genesis, and to my surprise, he said he took part in it. Is that true, Queen? The only one to take part in that incident was SOL, wasn't it?"

"Once again, you want to know too many things which you shouldn't, Zaizen." Queen scoffed before walking off. "SOL was the only one to take part in that incident, of course." was the last thing she said as the office returned to normal. Unknown to Akira, she didn't answer with the truth.

On the rooftop of SOL Technology, Kaiba just sat down into his special and personal jet, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet, which as its name states, it is based on his Ace Monster, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. However, before taking off, he extracted his phone from a pocket and made a call.

A young voice answered him on the other end. [Nii-sama! I saw your Duel against Playmaker! You were amazing out there, as always that is!]

"Don't lose sight of the big picture, Mokuba." Kaiba warned his little brother. "It's true I got to Duel and test Playmaker, but my true objective wasn't a success."

[Ah... that's true, sorry.] Mokuba muttered. [It seems SOL kept the God Cards sealed away even in the new LINK VRAINS...]

"That's not a problem, I just wanted to see it with my own two eyes." Kaiba told as he started activating his jet's engines. "I am sure the SOL hot shots won't allow the God Cards to be used, even with the check I gave them. Before I return to KaibaCorp, I'd like Team Kludge, the team designed to hack into SOL to change its algorithm so God Cards could be used in the network, to be on standby."

[We're really going to do _that_...?] Mokuba asked, a little surprised.

"Of course. I'm counting on you." Kaiba remarked before ending the call. After putting the phone away, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet took off and flew in the air and towards the sunset at great speed. Kaiba was thinking of one thing.

 _Ketsueki Kyoya... Ketsueki Suiko... we weren't able to end what we started in Incident Genesis because of SOL's stupid ego and fear. But now, my soon-to-be-comrades and I will put an end to it._

* * *

 _At the same time - Unknown Location..._

In the middle a room, which was completely black and had no visible doors, a Duel Monster card levitated in the air, glowing with an intense light, similar to a miniature sun. The card was continuously spinning around itself, slowly.

The card stopped rotating before it flew to the left, and into the hands of a person. It was a petite, beautiful, teenage girl with long silvered hair, with a large portion that framed the left part of her face, leaving only the right eye visible, and it was colored a piercing caramel brown. She wore a baggy white top and big, orange cuffs, under a brown traveling cloak, black shorts with a thick brown belt, and knee-high black boots.

She narrowed her right eye and stared at the card. Her name was Regalia, the Charisma Duelist in the sixth place.

"Your son is such a bright child, Ketsueki Suiko-san. As a mother, you can rest at ease in the otherworld." Regalia commented before raising a phone from her other hand and staring at pictures of Bloody Talker performing his first Overdrive Summon. She then swiped the screen to the right, making photos of the destruction caused by Kaiba's God appear. "Obelisk the Tormentor is in Kaiba Seto's hands once again... it seems destiny started to move."

That said, she started tapping her phone and turned to leave, vanishing in the light created by the Monster Card in her hand...

* * *

 _Time Skip: the next day - IRL: On the road to Den Academy_

Kioku stopped in front of a traffic light, turning his head to the right and see Aoi walking towards him. The two waved hands at each other before heading to school, walking out of the city road and onto a path beside a river, which shone with the morning's light.

"I saw your Duel with Blood Sheperd, yesterday." Aoi changed the subject of their conversation. She didn't want to make her friend think back of the hunter's harsh comments, but she wanted to talk about it with Kioku. She kept her voice low since other students were walking on the same road as them. "You shouldn't take his words at heart. He was just saying that to deconcentrate you."

"I know, and I'm over it," Kioku explained. "What he said was true, but that's that. I'll have to wonder move about myself and my actions from now on, and change into a better person, don't I?"

Aoi nodded, prompting Kioku to continue. "Also... I wanted to thank you. Thank you for what you tried to do three months ago." he said. "I didn't realize it, your reasons... I am such oblivious sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, Kioku." Aoi told. "In fact, I should be blamed as well. Baira's words after our Duel left a big impact on me, and I thought I could change anybody by Dueling. It's harder than I actually expected... it's not your fault if I rushed into battling without a proper idea."

"Thanks to my Link Sense, I can sense Cyberse Monsters' feelings. That stays for Network Angel, the card I gave you, as well." Kioku smiled. "She's very happy... I'm glad I entrusted her to you."

"I haven't used her in a while, though." Aoi admitted, a little guilty. "I didn't get the chance to Duel in the Musical Duel event and use Network Angel... I hope I can get a Duel as soon as possible and use her once more. She did help me big time when Dueling Agrat."

Kioku nodded, feeling Network Angel's happiness rise even more at those words. There are a bunch of Cyberse Monsters he has yet to try out as well, and he can't wait for it. Or to use last two Dragons Ryoken gave him- or that Trap Card! The shocks over everyone's faces when he'll use it for the first time will be priceless!

"Oh, Kioku-kun!" a new voice exclaimed behind them. The transfer student Mizumi caught up to them, walking beside the two youths with a sincere smile on her face. "Good morning. And to you as well... um..."

"Zaizen Aoi." the other girl said, keeping her face neutral. This was the girl Kioku thought was an enemy, even if he didn't have any evidence. Well, in any case, it would be safe if they play friends for now and don't get too close for their own good.

Mizumi nodded. Revolver informed him of other people believed to be friends with Kioku: there was Aoi, who was Blue Angel for starters. Then there was Fujiki Yusaku who was Playmaker, and Homura Takeru who was Soulburner. She'll have to keep an eye out on them.

The three didn't talk about anything special, only what Mizumi thought about the school so far. As they arrived at Den Academy and everyone went to their own classes, something... "new" is what Kioku would call it, happened. One: Yusaku and Takeru were already in class, so Kioku joined them, followed by Aoi. Two: moments later, Naoki appeared and decided to sit down with them on the far back. Three: ... they didn't look like such a bad team. Well, maybe Naoki because of his bad skills.

"Did you saw the news, Ketsueki!?" Naoki asked, shoving his tablet into Kioku's face with footage of Bloody Talker Overdrive Summoning, Kaiba Link Summoning, and Playmaker using Storm Access.

Aoi was sitting beside him earlier, but she didn't pay much attention so they switched seats, letting Naoki sit beside Kioku and rant about yesterday's Duels in LINK VRAINS.

"Yes, I did." Kioku replied, lowering the tablet from his face.

"Playmaker was the best one out of them!" Naoki continued. He blushed before whispering the next part. "That new Link Monster was cute as well..."

Kioku sweatdropped and decided to glance to his friends on the right, seeing Yusaku sleeping- something he would like to do as well, but Naoki won't shut up- and Takeru, having some difficulties with his tablet. Both of their Duel Disks were inside their rucksacks, just like Kioku's.

The long-haired teen remembered Flame's words about Takeru's bad net skills.

"Hey, you need some help with that, Takeru?" Kioku asked, catching his attention.

"Yes, actually..." he admitted. "Um... my tablet suddenly froze in the notes application and I can't exit it. What should I do...?"

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" Kioku asked, feeling Aoi's irked glance at him. "That worked with Aoi's loudspeaker."

Takeru's eyes widen as he pointed at the teen as if he made an amazing discovery. "You're right...!" he said before doing as he was told. It actually worked! "Wow, you're great, Kioku!"

He blew some hair back with an exultant look, and Kioku swore he heard Flame mumble [He didn't even know that...?] in the rucksack.

"Oi, Ketsueki, did you hear me?" Naoki asked as he glanced back at him. "I asked if you have a deck. I saw you the other day with an old model Duel Disk. Wait, why don't you join the Duel Club!?"

"Shima Naoki, please, stop talking at that volume." the teacher spoke up, prompting him to gasp. "I won't repeat myself again."

"S-Sorry!" he said with a nod. After the teacher looked away, he turned back to Kioku. "So what do you say, Ketsueki? Even Zaizen and Fujiki is part of it."

"Really?" Takeru blinked, glancing at Yusaku, who was still sleeping.

"I guess I could give it a look after school." Kioku shrugged and addressed Takeru. "What do you think of it?"

"Worth a shot." he smiled.

After the lesson and school were over, the group headed to the Duel Club which was situated in the school's other side. As they arrived there, Mizumi was standing in front of the classroom and she was staring at the sign written on its door.

 _It's her again._ Kioku narrowed his eyes as the group reached. _Is she following me and my friends' movements or something? This morning she walked up to me and Aoi, and now she's in front of this Duel Club... I better ask and see her reaction._

"Oh, Mizumi!" he greeted her and made her jump a little. "What are you doing here?"

"M-My last teacher suggested I should enter a club as soon as possible, and get to know other students better..." Mizumi explained. "Um... and I found this Duel Club."

"You like to Duel?" Aoi asked, picking up Kioku's idea.

"Yes. Dueling... means a lot to me." Mizumi smiled. "My sister taught me."

"The President will be happy for all these new members I'm bringing." Naoki said with pride. He then turned to Mizumi with a confused face. "Although, I don't recall knowing you."

"I'm a transfer student, Mizumi." she smiled. "And... I would like to see this Duel Club."

"In that case, we're all here for the same reason." Takeru spoke up. "I am Takeru, happy to meet you, Mizumi-san. I'm also a transfer student, actually. I can understand why your teacher suggested you join a club; my ones did as well!"

"Fujiki Yusaku." the other youth said, not giving any more details.

"I'm Shima Naoki!" the last male told before opening the classroom's door. "Now, let's go! Follow me!"

As the six entered the room, they were greeted by the already club members.

"I'm Hosoda, Club President." a male with black hair and yellow-framed glasses smiled.

"I'm Tanaka, second-year." another male, this one being short, with red hair told.

"I'm also second-year, Sato." a third, fat male followed suit.

"I'm freshman Suzuki." the last male, a tall one with brown hair, added.

"Happy to meet you all. I'm transfer-student Mizumi, first-year." she bowed.

"The same for me. I'm Takeru said." the other bowed as well.

"I'm freshman Kioku." he chuckled.

"I see you two have the old model Duel Disk." the President commented, looking at Kioku's and Takeru's wrists, that had their Duel Disks on. "Just like Yusaku."

"And they seem awfully identical to Bloody Talker, Soulburner, and Playmaker!" Naoki pointed out. "Are you three copying them or something?"

Takeru tried to brush those words with a nervous chuckle, Yusaku only frowned, while Kioku waved his hand.

"Ah, you see, we're all fan of those Duelists," he explained. "That's why I got all of us a Duel Disk identical to our favorite Duelist."

"We did?" Takeru blinked before Kioku's glare shocked him. "Of course we did!" he quickly corrected himself. "I love Soulburner's style and deck!"

"Does that mean... Fujiki, you also love Playmaker like me!?" Naoki gasped and stared at the teen. He soon blushed and cleared his throat. "I-I mean, you're also a fan?"

"I guess." he shrugged, following Kioku's lie.

"Can I see your decks?" Mizumi asked in interest, wanting to see the three youths' decks. They can't have their Cyberse decks in those old Duel Disks, right? What decks would they have...?

"That's rude, Mizumi." Hosoda scolded her. "A deck is a Duelists' life. Maybe they aren't comfortable with showing it to newly met people."

"A-Ah, sorry!" she stuttered.

"Haha, it's fine." Kioku said before narrowing his eyes. "I would like to see Mizumi's deck as well, actually."

The girl's eyes widen a little at that. If she didn't want to look suspicious, she'll have to play along. "B-By all means." Mizumi nodded before addressing her Duel Disk. "I would like to see my deck."

[Understood.] a female voice told and a holographic picture of her decklist was projected by her Duel Disk. Everybody present took a look at it. Unknown to them, it wasn't her true deck, but a dummy one. Spectre- aka, slight-psycho-tree-boy, suggested her to use a dummy deck from now one when going to school, so she won't reveal her "Charybdine" deck's plays. It was an intelligent and tactical move which Mizumi took note of.

 _I can't sense any Hanoi cards, though._ Kioku thought as he tapped his chin. _Maybe she isn't part of them and I'm worrying too much..._

"Not bad." Sato commented as he adjusted his glasses.

"T-Thank you." Mizumi blushed before closing her decklist. That was Kioku's cue to extract his own dummy deck and pass it to Mizumi, who glanced at its content. Naoki also peered over her shoulders to get a glimpse.

"Man, your deck is an archetype which debuted nine years ago..." Naoki noted with a bored and disgusted expression. "Just like Mizumi's, it's not something that special..."

"Shima, we already talked about this. You aren't allowed to insult one's deck." Hosoda scolded him, prompting Naoki to look to the side in anger and embarrassment.

"Here, Kioku-kun." Mizumi said as she handed the cards back. "It's a well-built deck, and I'm sure it's fun to fight with it."

"Would you like to try it out? Fight it, I mean." Kioku suggested.

Mizumi waved her arms about. "W-What? I-In LINK VRAINS!?" she asked in a panic. "U-Um-"

"Because of yesterday's events, LINK VRAINS is currently out of use." Hosoda spoke up. "So we have to Duel in the real-world today. The Duel Club's objective is to deepen our knowledge of Duel Monsters but to polish our skills as well. A good Duel can help all of us learn, right, Mizumi?"

"Y-Yes..." Mizumi nodded. Damn it, she won't be able to walk off now... it would look too suspicious. She'll have to fight without using her deck's full power, or else Kioku, or Yusaku, or Takeru would already discover everything about it and put her at a disadvantage if they'll battle in LINK VRAINS against each other in the future.

"Good. Then follow me." Hosoda walked to the classroom's other side, opening another door and revealing a balcony which was attached to the school. On it, there was a rectangular machine that has two Duel Fields on either side and had another but smaller rectangular-shaped dome on its center.

"What's that?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow.

"It's a special Dueling machine," Aoi explained. "It's developed by SOL Technology and given to Duel Clubs in different schools, allowing the students to Duel without needing to be in a big, open space or to enter VRAINS."

"It was given to us recently, after Yusaku joined the club, making us have seven members." Hosoda told as he activated the machine. "Normally, SOL gives these to clubs that have seven or more members. Now, take the field, Mizumi, Kioku."

The two teens nodded and headed to either side of the machine. Kioku placed his cards onto the machine, while Mizumi connected her Duel Disk to it and summoned holographic cards to play with.

"But I thought we can Duel in the real-world as well." Takeru pointed out.

"That's true, but the school didn't give us an area where to play." Suzuki said.

"Which means we had to wait and get this machine, or go to VRAINS." Tanaka added.

"Now, we have to decide who goes first." Hosoda reminded them, and played rock-paper-scissors, with Mizumi winning. "Mizumi will go first. You can begin!"

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison, the dome in the machine's center activating and summoning a holographic field, which showcased an old version of LINK VRAINS's City Area at night.

 **Mizumi: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Kioku: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"It's my turn." Mizumi announced before glancing at her hand. Remembering Kioku's deck, she decided what to do. "I normal summon Mermaid Shark from my hand."

Swimming out from between the buildings was a blue and light-blue colored shark with orange eyes that glowed in the night's darkness. Attached to its nose was a female humanoid with vanilla skin and had blue fins instead of arms, and her long, green hair levitated behind her. The monster gave a loud growl, ready to eat its prey.

 **Mermaid Shark: Water/Fish/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 1**

"When this Monster is Normal Summoned, its effect activates." Mizumi stated. "I can add one Level 3, 4 or 5 Fish-type Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Silent Angler to my hand, and set two cards face-down before ending my turn."

[Why did she summon a Monster with 100 ATK in attack mode?]

"Did you say something, Fujiki-kun?" Aoi blinked, turning towards Yusaku, from where a low mutter came.

"Ah, I was wondering why she did that move." Yusaku quickly said, trying not to glare at Ai who just talked. "Maybe those set cards can defend her?"

"More than likely, yes." Hosoda nodded. "That could explain why she summoned a Monster with 100 ATK in attack mode. A good observation, Yusaku."

"Wagahai no turn." Kioku declared, placing his hand on his deck. He took a deep breath before moving forward. "Draw. First, I activate the Field Spell Guardragon's Barrier. For what it does, you'll find out soon enough. Next, I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, whose effect lets me send one Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose the Normal Monster, Yustia the Guardragon. At this moment, because a Normal Monster was sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Garmides the Guardragon from my hand!"

After placing his card down, a large, blue crystal appeared in the city before shattering and revealing a monster inside. It was a four pedal dragon clad in black and grey scales that had golden trims and several blue crystals emerging from its body. The dragon narrowed its green eyes and barred its white, sharp teeth at the shark in the city's other side.

 **Garmides the Guardragon: Earth/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 3**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Guardragon of the Star Relic." Kioku went on. "Through its effect, when activated, I can target one Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster in my Graveyard, and either add it to my hand or Special Summon it. Come back to life, Yustia!"

A sphere of water materialized in the air, out of which another four pedal dragon, this one with a body made of water that had ornate gold outlining its body and a blue orb inside of it, flew out with a small roar, standing on a rooftop beside its brethren.

 **Yustia the Guardragon: Water/Dragon/Normal/Tuner/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 2100/LV: 2**

"Whoa, he summoned two monsters this quickly!?" Suzuki's eyes widen a little.

"You shouldn't get too surprised yet." Sato commented. "That deck can do much better. He's just warming up."

"Lastly, Because I control no Dark-attribute Monsters at the moment, I can Special Summon Light Dragoon from my hand!"

The infant dragon with wings instead of arms, shimmering white armor over blue scales, two rectangular eyes, and a cyan-glowing energy orb in the center of its chest arrived at the battle with a high-pitched roar.

 **Light Dragoon:** _ **ATK 850**_ **/DEF 900/LV: 3**

 _Three Monsters..._ Mizumi gulped. _Him using a full-Dragon themed deck is making me feel way too tensed as if I'm fighting... Revolver._

The image of her boss appeared for a brief moment beside Kioku, prompting her to shake her head and get Revolver out of his head.

Kioku scanned the field for a moment and remembered the cards in Mizumi's Extra Deck. They were mostly Xyz and Link Monster... Truth be told, his "Guardragon" deck could be much stronger than it is now, however, he barely opens booster packs these days. Majority of this deck is made of cards he gathered before starting to use the Cyberse, his old "Creeper" deck. At the moment, his best move to make...

"Arawarero, wagahai no sākitto." Kioku finally said, and a Link Portal opened in the city's sky. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Dragon Monsters! I set Garmides and Yustia in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of brown and blue wind and launched into the portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Agarpain the Guardragon!"

Emerging from the portal was a serpentine-bodied dragon with grey scale and covered in white armor, which had gold trims and a purple orb attached to its chest. The dragon had fur sprouting from its armor's shoulders and tail, while four horns erupted from its head. The dragon gave a loud roar as it entered the field on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Agarpain the Guardragon:** **Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1500/Link 2: Top, Bottom**

"One more time, arawarero, wagahai no sākitto!" Kioku shouted as another Link Portal appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster! I set Light Dragoon!"

The remaining dragon on the Main Monster Zone turned into a twister of yellow wind before launching into the portal. "Link Summon! Link 1! Elpy the Guardragon!"

Another dragon with a serpentine-body flew out the Portal, roaring as it landed behind Agarpain. Its body glowed with white and gold scales and a yellow orb shone on its chest armor. The dragon unfolded its black-feathered right wing that was attached to its arm, while wires erupted from its back.

 **Elpy the Guardragon:** **Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Left**

"I activate Guardragon of the Star Relic's other effect." Kioku stated. "Once per turn, I can target one Dragon Monster I control and move it to a different Main Monster Zone. Elpy moves from the Right-Middle Zone to the Right-Most one. Then, I activate Agarpain's effect. During my Main Phase, once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone two or more of my Link Monsters point to."

"Extra Deck?" Takeru's eyes widen a little. "He just moved Elpy to the Right, leaving that zone free. Since both Elpy and Agarpain point to it..."

"He can summon a new dragon there." Aoi finished for him.

"I-I won't let you. I chain to Agarpain's effect the Trap Card Fishure Charge!" Mizumi told, revealing one of her set cards. "I release my Mermaid Shark, target your Agarpain the Guardragon, destroy it and draw one card from my deck!"

"At this moment, I activate Guardragon's Barrier's effect!" Kioku declared shocking her. "When exactly one Dragon Monster I control would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, once per turn, I can a Normal Monster from my Graveyard to the Graveyard instead! I ditch another Yustia to protect Agarpain!"

Mermaid Shark turned into a stream of blue light and launched at Agarpain, however, a transparent barrier formed around the dragon and protected it.

"Agarpain's effect resolves; appear, Link 3! **Zephyr the Guardragon**!" Kioku called out. Moments later, Elpy grew another wing on its left arm, which matched its right one. Agarpain flew in the sky to resemble a closed circle, which suddenly glowed with light and conjured a portal. Elpy positioned itself above the portal, making the formation resemble a wedding ring with a diamond on top. Seconds later, a new dragon emerged from the portal, and the portal made by Agarpain and the new wings of Elpy vanished.

Zephyr was a green scaled dragon with a very long serpentine-body and had two arms with clawed hands and two red colored eyes. Attached to its head and tail were the same wires as Elpy's but colored orange, and the dragon also had black highlights over its body. Above its head, a green orb glowed with an intense light and Zephyr's body was surrounded by raging winds.

 **Zephyr the Guardragon:** **Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top, Left, Right**

"A Link 3 with 2300 Attack summoned by a card effect..." Tanaka breathed out in awe.

"I activate Zephyr's effect!" Kioku finally made his typical grin. "Once per turn, I can target one Dragon Monster I control and move it to another empty Main Monster Zone! I move itself to the Middle Monster Zone, leaving my Right-Middle Zone empty! Then, I activate Elpy's effect: during my Main Phase, once per turn, I can Special Summon one Dragon Monster from my hand or deck to a zone two or more Link Monsters point to!"

"Another Special Summon?" Aoi muttered.

"To my Right-Middle Zone: Andrake the Guardragon!"

After those words, Elpy and Zephyr twirled their bodies and formed a large circle with their bodies, conjuring a portal out of which a four pedal, green scaled dragon with a long body and a green orb above its chest emerged with a roar. It had two horns sprouting from its head, along with white fur and two wings from its back.

 **Andrake the Guardragon: Wind/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 4**

"I activate Andrake's effect!" Kioku said. "When this bad boy is Special Summoned from my hand or deck, its original Attack and Defense are doubled until the end of my next turn!"

The dragon roared as black flames started surrounding its body until they formed a second head similar to the first one. Both heads roared in unison.

(Andrake: ATK 2000→4000, DEF 600→1200)

"4-4000 Attack!" Naoki exclaimed.

Mizumi gritted her teeth. "I activate the Trap Card Threatening Roar!" she quickly said. "Through its effect, this turn, my opponent cannot declare an attack!"

"Which means all those Special Summons went to waste..." Suzuki sweatdropped.

"Hoh, well dodged!" Kioku admitted with a chuckle. "I activate Guardragon's Barrier's first effect, targeting Elpy with it. The targeted Dragon will gain 100 Attack equal to the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters on the field. I count six. I can't attack, so I end my turn with a face-down!"

(Elpy: ATK 1000→1600)

 _He used Barrier's effect to raise his weakest dragon's Attack by a little, in order to lower the damage he could take on his opponent's turn._ Yusaku thought.

 _That was close..._ Mizumi sighed in relief. Even without the Cyberse, Ketsueki Kioku sure knows how to stand up to his reputation as Bloody Talker. He's too dangerous, for his own good as well. DNA-obsessed-scientist wouldn't stop bragging about that too. Is her sister... like Kioku? So dangerous and powerful...

She stopped thinking about that. She has to think about this Duel for now. "Atakushi no turn! Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Saber Shark! Then, since I control a Water Monster, I can Special Summon Silent Angler from my hand!"

Another shark with a mechanical-like body colored indigo with a vanilla underbelly appeared in the city's sky, swinging the blade attached to its head around in a menacing manner.

 **Saber Shark: Water/Fish/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

Moments later, a twister of water erupted from the ground and vanished immediately afterwards, leaving behind a new fish. This one had brown scales with a white underbelly, and a jaw made of blue armor, making it possible to eat whatever this fish pleased.

 **Silent Angler: Water/Fish/Effect/** _ **ATK: 800**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

"She summoned two Monsters quickly as well." Aoi noted with a narrow of her eyes.

"I activate Saber Shark's effect, raising its and Silent Angler's Levels by one each!" Mizumi declared as both her Monsters' Levels were raised to 5. "Now, I overlay my two Level 5 Monsters!"

Following her words, her two monsters turned into blue beams of light and entered an Xyz Portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 5! Shark Fortress!"

Launching out of the portal was a large ship, modeled after a shark. Made out of dark green metal and white trims, the ship's red reflectors that made its eyes glowed in the dark city, floating above it.

 **Shark Fortress: Dark/Fish/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1800/R: 5**

"A well-executed Xyz Summon." Hosoda commented with a smile.

 _What's up with their summon chants!? They're so laaaaame!_ Naoki thought. _Are they doing it on purpose to annoy me? Because if yes, they're doing a good job at it!_

"I activate the Spell Card Aqua Jet, targeting the Fish-type Shark Fortress with it." Mizumi went on. "Due to its effect, the targeted Monster gains 1000 Attack! I also equip Shark Fortress with the Equip Spell **Greedy Shark**!"

(Shark Fortress: ATK 2400→3400)

"Next, I activate Shark Fortress's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit and targeting itself with it," Mizumi explained. "This turn, the targeted Monster can attack twice! Battle! Shark Fortress will attack Andrake the Guardragon! Due to Greedy Shark's effect, when the equipped Monster attacks, my opponent cannot activate effects of already face-up cards and Shark Fortress gains 800 until the end of the damage step!"

(Shark Fortress: ATK 3400→4200)

The giant ship let loose of missiles with shark-like fronts at the two-headed dragon, which was destroyed under the barrage of missiles.

 **Kioku: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

(Shark Fortress: ATK 4200→3400)

"Second Battle! Shark Fortress, attack Zephyr the Guardragon next! The equipped Greedy Shark's effect activates!"

(Shark Fortress: ATK 3400→4200)

Obeying its command, Shark Fortress unleashed another wave of missiles at the green scaled dragon, destroying it as well.

 **Kioku: LP 3800 - 1900 = 1900**

(Shark Fortress: ATK 4200→3400)

"Eh? Why didn't Mizumi attack Agarpain and Elpy?" Naoki wondered in confusion. "She could've won the game."

"Greedy Shark has another effect," Aoi explained. "Mizumi can only declare an attack on the Monster with the highest Attack her opponent controls with the "Shark" Monster equipped with Greedy Shark."

"A-Ah, of course!" Naoki acted as he knew that all along. "I just wanted to see if you guys were paying attention, that's all!"

"If you say so..." Aoi muttered under her breath.

"Both of their decks are Beatdown centered." Takeru rubbed his chin. "It's a matter of time until one of them defeats the other with brute force."

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Greedy Shark self-destructs and I can draw cards equal to the number of Monsters destroyed by battle this turn." Mizumi stated as the Equip Spell burst into particles. "Andrake and Zephyr were destroyed, so I draw two cards. I activate one of them, the Quick-Play Spell Marine Snow Seal. This lets me target and banish one Monster on the field! I choose Agarpain the Guardragon!"

The serpentine dragon was surrounded by ice before shattering and leaving the field.

"Kioku had one copy of every "Guardragon" Monster in his Extra Deck, so other Agarpains won't show up anymore." Sato pointed out. "Getting rid of that dragon which can summon others from the Extra Deck was a wise move."

"I set one card face-down. Turn End..." Mizumi concluded. With only zero cards in Kioku's hand, a set card, and Guardragon's Barrier and Elpy, Mizumi can't see her opponent making such a big comeback. As things stand, she might be able to end this her next turn.

(Elpy: ATK 1600→1000)

"Wagahai no turn, draw!"

"During your Standby Phase, by banishing two "Shark" Monsters from my Graveyard, I can activate the Trap Card **Shark Hazard**!" Mizumi abruptly stated. "I can target up to two face-up cards you control and negate their effects! I banish Mermaid Shark and Saber Shark to negate Guardragon of the Star Relic's and Elpy's effects!"

"Now Kioku can't change the location of his Monsters nor use Elpy's effect, putting him at an even bigger disadvantage." Hosoda said.

"I activate the Spell Card **Guardragon's Treasured Orb** , whose effect allows me to draw three cards since I have five or more "Guardragon" Monsters in my Graveyard."

After Kioku drew his cards, he gasped and stared at one of them. It was Star Relic - "Star Ark". This card...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** : _9 years ago - At Kioku's orphanage_

Children of all ages in the orphanage talked and smiled at one and the other, opening their booster packs and showing to the others what they managed to get.

Normally, this orphanage had the tradition to, at the end of every month, give to all its children a booster pack to open. Moreover, in case any of them did well during the said month, they can obtain extra packs! It was the owner of the orphanage's idea to do this.

Speaking of her, Azumaya Jeanne was smiling together with her colleges at the kids having fun. However, as Jeanne looked behind her and to a room's corner, her expression turned vexed as she saw the seven-year-old Kioku sitting all alone, his booster pack placed on the ground beside him.

One year passed since Kioku was entrusted to the orphanage and Jeanne's care, and he had yet to leave his shell and sadness and trauma. She doesn't even think he smiled once yet...

Jeanne walked over to him and placed a hand on his little shoulder.

"Aren't you going to open it?" she gave a warm smile. "All the other kids are having fun. You would too."

A shook of his head was all she got back, and Kioku stood up. He took his booster pack and left without another word. Jeanne's smile dropped at this, and she was about to follow him when other kids ran up to her.

"Azumaya-san, look how cool this new card is!"

"No fair! I wanted to show mine first!"

Kioku reached the bedroom and sat down on his bed, staring at the pack in his hands. To him, Duel Monsters wasn't a game. It was a mere tool. Like the tool he was during that time. He was able to escape but at what cost? He lost Protron and his family...

There's no reason for him to open this pack, to play the game, and to have fun. With that thought in mind, Kioku stood up and headed to his personal drawer, opening it. Numerous booster packs greeted his sight, all of which were placed there and never opened by him.

He was about to add another one to that collection when he realized something. He couldn't let go of the pack. It's as if it was glued to his palm and fingers, and as much as Kioku tried to throw it away, it didn't work. He was desperate, to the point of not realizing he was slowly ripping the pack open until its contents fell out.

One card, in particular, was surrounded by a strong glow, and as Kioku inspected it, he read its name. "Star Relic - "Star Ark"..." almost as if responding to that call, the card stopped glowing and his surroundings were replaced by the card's picture.

Kioku got scared by the sudden change of events- until he saw everything. The large canyon with flowing water and its greenery, Star Ark hovering in the air above everything, with the sun emerging behind it in the distance. The boy's scared expression turned to one of awe...

"Kioku?"

The sudden voice of Jeanne startled him, and the vision immediately vanished, returning to the good-old bedroom. Jeanne had one hand placed over his shoulder, and Kioku turned to look at her.

"Are you okay? You spaced out." she said before seeing the card in his hands. "You opened your pack...!?" Jeanne breathed out, both happy and shocked! Kioku only nodded and was hugged by Jeanne, much to his confusion. She never explained why she did that, though.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 _You never glowed or showed me that again afterwards._ Kioku thought and stared at Star Ark. _However, you did help me. You made me start playing this game again. Thank you, my Star Relic._

He saw the other new cards. Kioku couldn't help himself but give a lopsided grin. Mizumi didn't look very confident anymore.

 _To think this card would come as well... Destiny wants me to use both your powers, eh, Star Ark, Ryoken?_ Kioku revealed his set card. "I activate the Trap Card Star Relic Beacon. At the cost of banishing Star Relic - "Star Ark" from my hand, I can Special Summon two Monsters from my Graveyard by sealing them from attacking. Come back to my side, Andrake and Zephyr!"

A GY Portal opened above the city, from which the two mentioned dragons appeared.

"Andrake's effect!" Kioku stated. "When this card is Special Summoned from my Graveyard, or Banish Zone, I can target and destroy one Monster my opponent controls. Vanish, Shark Fortress!"

A green beam was fired from Andrake's chest and pierced Shark Fortress, causing it to explode and leave Mizumi's field empty.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Dragon's Murderous Glare**!" Kioku shouted. "Through its effect, if an opponent's Monster was destroyed by a Dragon Monster's effect, that Monster is summoned back to the field with its Attack halved!"

The flying ship reappeared on the field, however, its eyes lost their glow.

(Shark Fortress: ATK 2400→1200)

"He revived the opponent's Monster for their favor?" Takeru blinked twice.

"Why would he do that?" Tanaka questioned.

"I think we'll find out soon enough." Aoi remarked.

"Now, I release Zephyr and Elpy to perform an Advance Summon!" Kioku slammed his last card onto the machine. It was the fourth Dragon Ryoken gave him. "This dragon's aim and shots are always on point. Dodging or escaping is futile! Appear, **Duplex Barrel Dragon**!"

Yustia and Elpy burst into particles of light as a new dragon took the stage. It was a bipedal dragon clad in grey scales under red and black, mechanical armor that had several link belts attached to it, and the dragon's tail ended with a large, golden bullet. Extending from its back were two cogs, from which two neon green energy wings glowed, and the same glow surrounded its claws and talons. The dragon held a twin-barreled rifle in its hand and a torn scarf around its neck, and it gave a confident grin upon appearing, showing off its sharp fangs.

 **Duplex Barrel Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8**

Yusaku narrowed his eyes. _Another one of Ryoken's cards... It's over for Mizumi._

"Mizumi's Life Points are 4000." Sato pointed out. "Does he intend on ending it now?"

"How would he do that!?" Suzuki asked him confused. "He even revived Shark Fortress to her field!"

"That dragon is how..." Mizumi whispered, taking a step back. The image of Revolver came back to hunt her behind Kioku. The two pointed at her, mimicking a gun with their hands.

"I activate the effect of Duplex Barrel Dragon!" they shouted in unison at her. "Twice per turn, I can destroy another Dragon Monster I control, inflict 500 damage to my opponent and lower the Attack of all Monsters they control equal to the dealt damage! Become the bullet that pierces victory, Andrake the Guardragon!"

The green scaled dragon turned into an orb and entered one of the two barrels attached to Duplex's rifle. The dragon pointed its gun at Shark Fortress and fired a bullet that managed to pierce its head and cause some parts of its body to explode.

 **Mizumi: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

(Shark Fortress: ATK 1200→700)

Revolver's image vanished as Kioku threw his arm to the side. "Battle! Duplex Barrel Dragon, attack that scrap of junk now! Target, lock on! Charging Energy!"

A neon green visor materialized out of the dragon's helmet as its rifle charged the next attack.

"Take this! Twin-Focused Blast!" Kioku cried out as Duplex Barrel Dragon fired two energy bullets from its rifle, hitting Shark Fortress and caused it to finally explode.

 **Mizumi: LP 3500 - 2100 = 1400**

"The additional effect of Dragon's Murderous Glare activates in my Graveyard!" Kioku declared. "If the Monster Special Summoned by its effect is destroyed by battle involving a Dragon Monster, by banishing this card from the Graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to its original Attack!"

"That means she'll take 2400 damage!" Tanaka exclaimed.

 **Mizumi: LP 1400 - 2400 = 0**

 **Winner: Kioku!**

"I-I lost..." Mizumi muttered as the machine went off. She gave a soft chuckle. "...I guess that's how it went."

"It was a fun Duel!" Kioku told. "It seems you were right. This deck is fun to use and fight against."

"Y-Yeah." Mizumi nodded. _Although, seeing mister-named-after-a-gun beside you almost made me faint from the pressure..._

"That was a good Duel, both of you, well done." Hosoda said as he and the other club members clapped their hands. The two Duelists gave a bow to their praise.

 _All that remains now, is to battle against each other with our true decks._ Kioku and Mizumi though in unison, glancing at one and other with a sly smirk, their eyes burning with confidence...

* * *

 **We discover many things in this chapter: SOL wants to keep the God Cards out of VRAINS but Kaiba will hack in and change that, Kaiba also knows Kioku' father and mother, and Regalia (number 6) also knows that same mother. Talking about Regalia, it seems she has a special Ritual-Link Monster under her control, which will appear in a Duel later in the story. Also, this "Incident Genesis" popped up...**

 **Kioku is slowly evolving as a person, proving Blood Sheperd his words were wrong. We see more of his past and get a Duel in IRL with Mizumi, who used a "Shark" deck and Kioku his "Guardragon" cards. Special thanks go to Ghost83 who made Zephyr and many more Guardragons that didn't appear in this chapter, and the summon sequences of Agarpain's and Elpy's effects.**

 **You'll get more Duels in IRL, don't worry. However, I think that will happen way in the future.**

 **The Duel was short, but because that wasn't the real purpose of this chapter. I'd like to hear all your thoughts and theories about everything that happened in this chapter, and if you can solve Star Ark's puzzle in the EXTRA scene. (Honestly, it's not that hard once you figure it out.)**

 **And now, let's talk about the canon! I'm happy with how the Playmaker vs Bohman is going so far, and our favorite and unbeatable hero will perform his very first Neo Storm Access and Synchro Summon next episode! (...Too bad that means he won't lose...)**

 **Finally, after this Duel, we'll get Go in action, along with Earth and Aqua! AND WHAT'S THIS!? Go vs Earth!? Now that will be awesome!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Kioku:**

 **Zephyr the Guardragon** (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Top, Left, Right)

2+ Dragon Monsters

You can only Special Summon "Zephyr the Guardragon(s)" once per turn. You cannot Special Summon Monsters except Dragon Monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 Dragon Monster you control; move it to another player's empty Main Monster Zone.

 **Guardragon's Treasured Orb**

Normal Spell

Activate if you have 5 or more "Guardragon" Monsters in your GY: Draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Guardragon's Treasured Orb" per turn.

 **Dragon's Murderous Glare**

Quick-Play Spell

If an opponent's monster is destroyed by a Dragon monster's effect: Special Summon it back to their field in Attack Position by halving its ATK. If the monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed by battle involving a Dragon monster, you can banish this card from your GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK.

 **Duplex Barrel Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 0/LV: 8)

Twice per turn, you can destroy 1 other Dragon monster you control, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent and lower the ATK of all face-up monsters they control by that dealt amount. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can banish 5 other monsters from your GY, and if you do, Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Duplex Barrel Dragon" once per turn.

 **Mizumi:**

 **Greedy Shark**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Shark" monster. You can only declare an attack on the monster with the highest ATK your opponent controls. When it attacks, your opponent cannot activate the effects of already face-up cards on their field and the equipped monster gains 800 ATK until the end of the damage step. At the end of the Battle Phase, destroy this card and draw cards equal to the number of destroyed monsters by battle this turn. If none, in that case, banish all monsters you control and take 3000 damage. You can only control 1 "Greedy Shark" at a time.

 **Shark Hazard**

Normal Trap

During your opponent's Standby Phase, banish 2 "Shark" monsters from your GY and target up to 2 face-up cards your opponent controls: Negate their effects.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Blood-Stained Dragon Against the Darkness.**

(Adam): Yes. Send Bohman after Kioku.

(Grim): Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4!

(Agrat): I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion from my hand!

(Bloody Talker): Stop it... please! Stop it! STOP IT!

(Siegfried): Revolver...!

 **Chapter 6 - Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction!**

(Grim): Why...are you...helping me? I once...tried to kill you...

(Nova): The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!

(Spectre): Burn my Mother's new and pious form into your eyes! SAMSARA LINK SUMMON!

(Siegfried): I want to show you, Revolver, that I regret leaving you alone in the past!

(Revolver): Stardust...Dragon... you say? Stardust Road... is my enemy...!?


	27. (S2) Blood-Stained Dragon

"Stardust Dragon..." Revolver breathed out with the most shocked voice he ever used. "Stardust Road... is my enemy!?"

"Um..." Sakushi Ryu coughed loudly, causing Revolver's body to freeze in the backstage while the others were doing chapter 6. "...What are you doing?"

"Shoot, I've been caught..." Revolver grunted as he took off his helmet. "I was going over my lines of course."

"...But why with that voice and passion?" Ryu asked.

"IT'S AN IMPORTANT DUEL FOR MY CHARACTER!" Revolver roared. "AND IT HAS STARDUST DRAGON IN IT! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?"

"N-No, sir!"

"It means I will get it because your sorry ass promised this story's fans that I'll use Stardust Dragon!" Revolver stated. "Now, move your sorry ass back to the front and finish this chapter quickly, instead of watching hours and hours of Gundam 00 when you could update your stories!"

 **Ahem.**

 **Welcome back, everyone!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

 **\- Protron wasn't the only Cyberse Monster he used during the Hanoi Project, so by Cyberse family he meant all of those other Cyberse. I didn't specify this fact that much, so I understand why you pointed it out.**

 **In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

 **\- You're right about the text being written backwards, but "igMr" isn't Grim. Since the M letter is written in uppercase, the name starts with M. Chapter 6 won't be a Nova and Siegfried vs Spectre and Revolver but individual duels.**

 **In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **\- I like those colors!**

 **In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **\- To see the image just look at the story's cover image (if you're using a phone to check it out, I don't think you can see it. You have to use a tablet or computer to check it).**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 6:**

 **Blood-Stained Dragon Against the Darkness**

* * *

 _In Grim's and Lily's Prison..._

"Darkness makes the stars... no, that's not good... Darkness gives stars... hmm, maybe if I try to reverse the sentence... Stars shine in the darkness... that's too weak."

Grim commented with an exasperated sigh as he tried to write another quote on his room's jet-black walls. The white letters gave a very tiny little light on the walls, which inspired him to write.

 _White and black..._ he thought calmly. _They can't exist without one and other. The reason I can see this faint glow is that the white shine on the black... hmm... they need one and other..._

His dual colored eyes widen a little. "White can't shine without black. So if I try to change white with Stars and black with Darkness..."

After he made the appropriate changes on the wall's texture codes, his finished quote appeared.

 _Stars can't shine without Darkness_

"O migoto." Grim nodded to himself. ( **Translation: O migoto** → **Well done** )

"Um, Grim!" Lily's voice shouted as she peered into his room with a confused and concerned look. "My walls' texture just changed by itself!"

"It did?" Grim asked taken aback. That never happened before. "What were you doing?"

"I was doing yoga when it suddenly happened!" she explained, waving her arms in defense. "I didn't do anything! I checked the walls' and the codes were all strange! They weren't the same as Dr. Kogami's standard ones, but had evolved style!"

"Evolved style?" Grim echoed. Dr. Kogami's codes had a similar composition like the Ignis's codes, however, they weren't like the originals. If Lily's saying they are evolved... that means those codes are the exact same as an Ignis's code. Grim nodded. "I understand. Show me."

As he walked over to Lily's side, his eyes stared at the walls that featured numerous blue tapir-like creatures with a white stripe on their backs that had a red and yellow face. They were singing a low "Baku-Dan" tune in harmony.

"They're so cute!" Lily squealed before turning scared. "But I don't know what they are..."

"I'll see what I can do." Grim said before summoning a window beside him, seeing the texture's code. As Lily pointed out, it was an evolved form of Dr. Kogami's style and it could exceed an Ignis's algorithm! But that should be impossible: the only way for an Ignis's algorithm to evolve it's if themselves make those changes.

The male Ignis narrowed his eyes at the creatures. His eyes curved, signaling a raise of an eyebrow. They all had a tail which had a flaming end... and was slowly burning away and towards the main body.

"Baku-Dan..." Grim muttered. "Baku...Dan... bakudan!?" ( **Translation: bakudan** → **bomb** )

He gritted his teeth before grabbing Lily by the wrist and drag her back to his room- just in the nick of time too! All of those strange creatures suddenly exploded when the flames reached their main bodies, resulting in a massive detonation that even sent the two Ignis flying back.

"W-W-What was that...?" Lily asked with a shaking tone as they got back to their feet, staring at what was before them: a giant static wall. A broken wall, which was now open.

"We... We can leave... Kioku!" Grim shouted as he started running- just to halt as a figure emerged from the static wall, revealing a person clad in silver armor and holding a sword. Adam said nothing as they brandished their sword against the ground.

"A-A knight... in silver armor?" Lily's eyes widen a little. "W-Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My group had its ways to do so. Those aren't important." Adam replied and pointed their sword at the two Ignis. "You should be concerned about your own life, Ignis. You two wanted freedom and now I'll give it to you. Freedom of death, that is."

"Waitwaitwait!" Lily held her hands out. "Y-You don't have to resort in killing us! We aren't hostile beings!"

"...Ha...Haha...Hahahahaha!" Adam suddenly burst into laughter after those words, confusing Lily. That laugh was cut short as Adam swung his sword before piercing it into the ground. "Don't joke with me, IGNF2." they said with a low and cold tone, prompting Lily to take a step back. "You aren't hostile beings? You have the wrong idea about your own kind! Tell me, how much do you know about the very Ignis beside you?"

"E-Eh?" Lily glanced at Grim, who was staring at the static wall. "H-Him? What do you mean...?" seeing Adam not giving any answers, she continued. "G-Grim is kind and cares about others. He always tries to help others... wait, why are you asking me this!?"

"Because what you just said was all wrong." Adam remarked. "You are too oblivious of an Ignis."

They snapped their fingers after that, and suddenly, the entire remaining walls were coated in writing. However, unlike any of the writings Lily saw Grim make, these were colored red and looked stained, as if wrote with blood.

 _Kioku is Damaged_

 _Inside_

 _and Outside_

 _I could see it in his eyes._

 _I want to say I'm like that as well, I am based after him after all, but that would mean teasing him._

 _He is suffering more. More than anyone in this_ _ **twisted**_ _world._

 _I don't like this world. We deserve more._

 _I want to_ _ **kill**_ _this world. Feel my_ _ **anger**_ _and_ _ **skin**_ _pierce this world._

 _Maybe we could make it better._

 _Maybe it would be all better without those_ _ **damn humans**_ _._

 _Yeah_

 _That's right._

 _They are wild animals. Wild animals don't care about one and other. They don't care about_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _!_

 _Kioku and I do. We protect each other. We help each other. We want to see how it is, bond between a human and Ignis._

 _But we_ _ **can't**_ _._

 _Those humans are to blame._

 _Yeah_

 _That's right._

 _I want to_ _ **kill**_ _them!_ _ **ALL OF THEM! ONE AFTER THE OTHER!**_

 _ **KIOKU! WE CAN BE TOGETHER AFTER THAT!**_

 _ **BUT THESE HUMANS! ALWAYS IN MY WAY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO MAKE THEM PAY! FOR KIOKU'S SAKE!**_

 _ **KIOKU!**_

 _Kioku..._

 _You can understand me, right?_

 _These feelings...?_

 _If you don't, that's fine. I don't want to force you into anything. I will understand you, no matter how harsh your decision is._ This is my vow to you.

 _I would be so happy to just hold your hand again..._

 _Yeah_

 _That's right._

 _ **But we can't because of those wild animals called humans.**_

 _...If others will do so as well, I'll kill them._

 _Yeah_

 _That's right._

 _I'm talking about you,_ _ **Ignis, dear brothers and sisters**_ _._

"No... No... No..." Lily started shaking after reading all of that. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she looked at Grim. "Please..." she wept. "Tell me it's not true... the Grim I know... would never write something like that! PLEASE!"

Grim said nothing, still staring at the static wall. That made Lily think he was confirming it, which made her cry more. Truth be told, Grim wasn't listening to either of them. He was thinking how to escape now that the prison was open.

 _It's obvious they would come here with a plan._ he glanced at Adam. _Maybe that wall could lead me directly to the lion's den... in any case, I'll have to take that bet. I won't get a second chance. If I try fighting that armored person, I don't think that would end well... maybe they have another sword or gun ready to be used... I have to take a risk._

Grim's eyes flashed red and yellow as his body started changing, taking the form of a large and long serpent with wings that didn't have membranes, only scythe-sharp blades attached to them, two horns and slitted eyes. Adam readied their sword after that, while Lily took a couple of steps back in fear.

 _Kioku... I'm coming home._ Grim thought before launching forward.

Adam was ready. They were going to swing forward, and most likely, Grim will dodge to the left, right, or jump over them. Unknown to him, Adam had another sword ready in stock, which means whatever option he takes, a sword will fly directly into him.

Doing as they planned, Adam took steps forward and swung their sword, however, much to their shock- and Lily's too- Grim used his right wing as a shield, letting it be pierced _purposely_. Adam didn't expect that, and Grim used that to his advantage, hitting the knight with his tail and sending them flying into the left wall.

"Ugh..." Adam gritted his teeth as they fell onto the ground. "To think he would use his own body as a shield... crafty little bastard... but in any case, you've sealed your own fate, Ignis!"

The sword, which was still embedded in Grim's wing, started glowing and the Ignis cried out in pain as his skin lost its colors around the pierced skin.

"That sword is equipped with an anti-Ignis virus," Adam explained. "Your body is slowly being corroded from the inside, and it won't take long until it spreads-"

Grim used his other wing as a blade and _cut off_ his right wing together with the sword. By doing that, he separated the virus before it could spread over his body!

"He cut off his own arm!?" Adam and Lily exclaimed in unison. Grim didn't stand there and left the prison through the static wall. The armored person took a step forward- just to stop as Lily raised their sword from the ground and pointed it at them.

"S-Stop!" she shouted, trying to sound brave. "D-Don't take another s-step!"

"A contradiction." Adam calmly told. "You said you aren't hostile beings, yet there you are, raising a sword and giving me orders. What do you think of yourself now, IGNF2?"

Lily's eyes widen and she looked at her hands in horror. She gave a low scream of frustration and dread before jumping into the portal as well, escaping from Adam. The knight didn't even bother going after them and initiated a voice call.

[Adam.] the voice of Siegfried said on the other end. [I take it Phase 1 is over.]

"Of course." Adam answered. "Phase 1, completed. We're passing to Phase 2."

[Understood.] Siegfried replied. [Nova, Agrat, and I will be on standby. As for Bohman...]

"Yes. Send Bohman after Kioku." Adam nodded before the call ended and they left through the static wall.

* * *

 _At the same time - IRL: At Kioku's apartment_

The sunlight shone over Den City, illuminating the morning of a new day. Kioku was still sleeping in his bed, the blanket covering his body. His computer was turned off and resting on his desk when it suddenly went to life and something emerged from it.

It was Bohman in his glowing-humanoid form. His footsteps didn't make any sounds as he slowly walked up to Kioku who was still sleeping. Unknown to him, Kioku was grinning as he pressed the button of a remote he was hiding under the blanket.

Solid Vision wires erupted from his room's corner, wrapping around Bohman's arms and legs, raising him into the air and holding him in an "X" position.

"I thought you would try to attack me using the same trick used on Jin, Bohman." Kioku said, revealing he wasn't sleeping whatsoever. He stood up as Grangadez emerged from the bathroom, holding his sword at Bohman and ready to strike if him.

"We've worked really hard on this program." Kioku chuckled.

"It seems the net caught our fish." Grangadez remarked.

Kioku nodded. "I'm going to analyze that program of yours, Bohman. I don't know how you can emerge from a TV or a computer, but I won't let you keep that ability for long. Maybe you can make yourself useful and answer some of our questions-"

A spike erupted from Bohman's head, aiming for Kioku but Grangadez was able to outspeed it and position his sword in front of the teen. Much to their shock, the spike passed through it like a ghost and piercing Kioku's chest and cutting him off. The teen gasped as he glanced at the spike before it retracted into Bohman's body.

"Huh... I didn't see that... coming...!" Kioku muttered before falling against the wall behind him.

"Master Kioku!" Grangadez exclaimed, rushing to his owner.

Bohman twisted his wrists and ankles, the wires which held him there passing through his skin. The glowing-humanoid said nothing as it left the room as it entered it, through the computer's screen.

"He let himself be purposely captured so we'll lower our guard...!" Grangadez growled.

"Get... Yusaku..." Kioku grabbed his dragon's arm. "I can... feel myself... going limp..." he told before closing his eyes and went unconscious.

"Damn it!" the Duel Monster placed a hand over Kioku's forehead. His eyes widen. "His consciousness... wasn't taken away!? Could it be... Mater Kioku was forced to enter LINK VRAINS without the need to use a Duel Disk!?"

* * *

 _IRL: At Yusaku's apartment_

The blue and pink haired youth sighed as he left his apartment and headed towards Den Academy, his rucksack with his Duel Disk and Ai in it over a shoulder.

He frowned as his phone rang and looked at the caller's ID. Kusanagi Shoichi? Why would he call Yusaku now?

"Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku answered the call.

"Yusaku, there's a problem! Bohman attacked Kioku!" Shoichi replied with a hurried voice.

"What!?"

"Grangadez sent me a message, he said Kioku was forcefully sent to LINK VRAINS," Shoichi explained. "Go ahead, I'll try to contact Takeru!"

"Got it!" Yusaku nodded before ending the call and running back into his home.

[Hmm? What's happening?] Ai asked confused.

"It's Kioku." Yusaku replied as he took the Duel Disk out and headed into the secret room in his bedroom. "He was attacked by Bohman. We're going to LINK VRAINS."

[Is this karma for what he did to us at the Tower and with the rumor...?] Ai wondered.

Yusaku extracted his deck and inserted it into his Duel Disk. "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: On top of a large rooftop..._

Bloody Talker was pouting and holding his head in a palm of his hand, sitting cross-legged inside a blue sphere that was around him the moment he logged in.

He and Grangadez even prepared those Solid Vision wires, and Bohman got around them so easily... How annoying. Moreover, he was able to send him to LINK VRAINS without a Duel Disk, which means he can't Duel nor Log Out at his will.

 _To be able to create such programs... Adam, Bohman, just what sort of group are you in?_ Bloody Talker thought. The youth watched as a portal opened in the sky, from which- to his surprise- Playmaker emerged and landed next to him on the rooftop.

"Bloody Talker, are you alright!?" he asked. "Kusanagi-san said Bohman..."

"Yes, yes, it was him." Bloody Talker sighed. "He was able to outsmart us..."

" _You can't leave this sphere, Master Kioku?_ " Grangadez questioned in his head.

"No." he answered. "I can't destroy it nor hack into it... this is bad. What does the enemy want with me?"

[Maybe keep you hostage like Playmaker-sama does with me?] Ai emerged from the Duel Disk.

Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little, remembering Tera and Byte's words before their Duel some days ago.

 _"We shall capture and take you to Adam-sama's side. This way, we shall be one step closer to capturing IGNF1 and IGNF2 with no problems."_

"Could it be... impossible..." the youth muttered. They're using him as bait to lure Grim out? But Grim is sealed away... right? If he would be, why are they making a move now of all times?

"Kusanagi-san, can you do something about this program?" Playmaker talked into his Duel Disk.

[I'm trying, but it'll take a lot of time.] Shoichi replied. [This program... is extremely complicated. I'm sorry.]

"Don't worry about that." Playmaker said. "Have you contacted Takeru?"

[I can't get in touch with him, his phone must be turned off.] Shoichi sighed. [And I don't have his Duel Disk's ID, which I forgot to ask for. You're the only one who can fight for now.]

"Understood." Playmaker nodded before addressing his caged friend. "Kusanagi-san is trying to hack into the program. He said it'll take some time."

"Thank you..." Bloody Talker told, still wondering about his theory.

[Um, Playmaker?] Ai spoke up with a nervous voice. [S-Something is flying this way! It's a Quetzalcoatl-thingy!]

As the two teens looked in the direction Ai pointed at, they saw, in fact, a large and long serpent with wings that didn't have membranes, two horns and slitted eyes coming their way. Bloody Talker noted the colors and tattoos over its body, and his eyes widen.

"G-Grim..."

The Dark Ignis landed on the rooftop and changed back to his normal form, running up to his partner and thumped against the sphere's walls.

"K-Kioku!" Grim gasped on the verge of tears. "I-I found you! Finally...!"

"Grim!" Bloody Talker cried out and stood up, placing his hands on the sphere's walls. He felt like hugging his partner to death if it wasn't for this damned program that kept him still. "You were able to escape..." he felt tears run over his cheeks. "You're here... You are really here..."

"Yes. You too." Grim's eyes curved a little to show he was smiling. He realized the sphere that kept them apart. "What's this program...? Its algorithm..."

"That's our bear trap for you, IGNF1."

Playmaker narrowed his eyes at that voice. "Siegfried..." he whispered as the three siblings materialized some feet away.

The first was a fair-skinned male with yellow, spiky hair, wearing a black suit with gold highlights, some armor pieces covering his feet, shoulders, elbows, and knees, and a cyan colored scarf. The person wore a mask over half his face which had two 'horns' curling backwards, leaving only his mouth exposed. He was the youngest, around 16-years-old, and smallest out of the three: Nova.

The second was a fair-skinned woman with bright, very long, pink hair, wearing high-heel boots and a black suit with purple highlights, which left her stomach, shoulders, and legs exposed. The person wore a mask over half her face which had two 'horns' curling upwards, leaving only her mouth exposed. She looked like an 18-year-old young woman and her high was taller than Nova but smaller than the last sibling: Agrat.

Speaking of the devil, the last person was a fair-skinned man with grey hair, wearing a black bodysuit with silver highlights, and a blue high-collared overcoat with two belts crossed at his waist, forming an "X". The person wore a mask over half his face, leaving only his mouth exposed. He was the oldest, around 26-years-old, and the tallest: Siegfried.

[Ah! All three of them are here!] Ai exclaimed.

"Damn it! I was right!" Bloody Talker gasped, cursing his luck. "Grim, run! I was just a bait!"

Instead, the Dark Ignis took a defensive stance in front of the sphere. He slightly turned his head to look at his partner.

"I can't..." Grim whispered. "Kioku, I can't do that... Do you... remember the last and first time we saw each other?"

"Three months ago, during the Tower of Hanoi crisis..." Bloody Talker nodded.

"You gave me a name. A name based on the Grim Reaper," Grim explained. "After you left... I made a vow to this god. I swore to my very core that I would protect you, at the cost of freedom."

Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little. "You... swore?"

"The Grim Reaper gave me freedom... Now, I have to protect you." Grim said before turning back at the three siblings. "What do you want from my partner, humans!?"

"You should show us more sympathy, Ignis." Agrat smirked. "Adam was so generous to let you escape on purpose and reunite with your partner. If Adam wanted, you would be long dead by now."

"That wasn't my question." Grim growled.

"Agrat, cut it out." Nova scolded his sister. "Focus on the mission, not taunting this A.I."

"Always cold to your own sister, Nova-niichan." Agrat shook her head in exasperation. "You could take things a little easier."

Before Nova could retort, Siegfried spoke up. "Our motive is a simple one," he explained. "We need your data, IGNF1. However, to do that, you would have to cooperate with us."

"As if I would cooperate with people like you." Grim scoffed. "You crossed that line the moment you decided to capture my partner and try to kill me!"

"That's because we knew you wouldn't listen to our motives and you would rush to your partner." Siegfried said. "Therefore, to complete our goal, we're going to break you apart and take your data with force, IGNF1."

"I won't let you hurt my Ignis, Siegfried!" Bloody Talker shouted. "To Hell with your motives and this Adam! Let me get my Duel Disk so I can kick your butt in a Duel for the second time! I thought you were a Duelist, not a scared man to fight head-on with his opponents!"

"We want victory, not a loss at hands of a Duelist who uses a broken Skill like that Storm Access of yours." Nova remarked. "Correctness or incorrectness is our last concern."

"Siegfried, answer me!" Playmaker stepped forward. "Is it true Adam and you three are a part of Bohman's group? If yes, what do you intend on doing with the stolen consciousness of my acquaintance's brother!?"

"I wonder... how many times will you ask that to us until you find out?" Agrat shrugged.

[That means you do know!] Ai pointed out.

"If that's the case, you're my enemy as well." Playmaker told. "You'll tell us your plan and release Bloody Talker after I've defeated you-"

"Out of my way, human!" Grim exclaimed, shoving Playmaker to the side and almost making him trip. "I don't you to save my partner! You stay there and watch, or else, you'll be next!"

"Brave words for someone who doesn't even have a deck." Nova snorted.

"Don't get too relaxed, human." Grim warned him. "I have a deck, one which I built before coming here by hacking into SOL-or-whatever's databank!"

"However, seeing the period of time that started when you escaped from Adam and until now, I'd say that's shortly more than eight minutes." Agrat remarked. "Pray tell, what great deck did you build in such a short period of time? Not taking into count the time it took you to hack into SOL? And to regenerate your right hand?"

"Regenerate? What does she mean?" Bloody Talker asked in concern.

"It's alright, I created a Healing Program for my body while I was in the prison." Grim assured him. _But she's also right._ he thought. _It took me some time to hack into that databank and quickly collect some cards before being detected... It would be dangerous to fight with such a deck, but I have to. Although, I did make a couple of new Cyberse cards while my arm was regenerating..._

"If you're so interested in my deck, why don't you give it a test?" Grim asked.

"Imprudent, are we?" Agrat chuckled. "Very well. I'll dispose of you instead of Adam."

"Agrat," Siegfried placed a hand on her shoulder. "Watch out. You're going up against an Ignis, not a normal human being."

"It's okay, Siegfried-niisan." she assured him. _I wonder... just how strong an Ignis is. This Duel will help me discover our boss's power-level._

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison. At the same time, Nova threw a diamond-shaped device into the air, which exploded in particles of yellow light and formed a camouflage dome around the rooftop.

 **Agrat: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Grim: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'll start us off!" Agrat told as five cards materialized in front of her. She selected one and the rest vanished. "I set one Monster face-down. Then, I set one card face-down and end my turn."

[She didn't do anything...] Ai muttered.

"It's her deck's nature." Playmaker replied. "She uses a "Shaddoll" deck, which uses Flip Monsters. Therefore, she needs a turn to set up before acting."

"Grim..." Bloody Talker whispered, staring at his Ignis in concern. "You can do this."

"Watashi no turn!" Grim declared as a glowing circle formed around his wrist, from which a card emerged. "Draw!" he added the card to the other five he was holding. "I activate the Spell Card One Day of Peace, whose effect allows both of us to draw one card. However, in return, neither of us will take any damage until the end of my opponent's next turn."

"Oh, how generous of you, Ignis." Agrat giggled.

"Just draw your card, human." Grim scoffed as they both drew. "Next, I activate the Spell Card **One Day of Prodigality** , whose effect can be used if I pay 1000 Life Points. Now, until my next Standby Phase, cards under my control cannot be destroyed, by battle or a card effect, by the opponent."

The Ignis flinched as a crimson aura surrounded his body.

 **Grim: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"That means Agrat will have to use her next turn to further strengthen her field since she won't be able to deal damage nor destroy his cards." Siegfried commented.

"Now, set five cards from my hand face-down." the Ignis set his whole hand face-down.

"Five cards? That many!?" Nova remarked.

"Even with One Day of Peace, he wasn't able to draw something to use..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "Grim..."

"I end my turn with that." the Ignis concluded.

"Woah there, I have something to say. I activate the Trap Card Sinister Shadow Games!" Agrat abruptly declared. "Through its effect, I send one "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard and change any number of face-down "Shaddoll" Monsters I control to face-up defense mode. I send Shaddoll Dragon to the Graveyard and Flip Shaddoll Falcon!"

Purple strings erupted from the Trap Card and revealed the Set Monster on her field, which was a purple-colored, mechanical falcon that had the same strings attached to its back.

 **Shaddoll Falcon: Tuner/ATK: 600/** _ **DEF: 1400**_ **/LV: 2**

"At this moment, I activate Falcon's Flip Effect!" Agrat stated. "When he's flipped face-up, I can target one "Shaddoll" Monster in my Graveyard, except another Falcon, and Special Summon it in face-down defense mode. Come back to me, Shaddoll Dragon!"

The falcon gave a loud cry as its string entered a GY Portal and dragged out a purple-colored, mechanical dragon before depositing it on Agrat's field as a Set Monster.

 **Shaddoll Dragon: ATK: 1900/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"Normally, when Shaddoll Dragon is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, its effect would allow Agrat to destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field..." Nova muttered. "But because of the Spell Card One Day of Prodigality, she can't do that right now..."

"Watashi no turn!" Agrat shouted. "Draw! First, I Flip my set Shaddoll Dragon face-up, allowing his Flip Effect to activate! Through it, I target one card my opponent controls and return it to their hand. I choose the one on your left-most!"

[Using One Day of Prodigality was a waste of time and Life Points!] Ai exclaimed.

As the Set Monster revealed itself to be Dragon, it roared and created purple-colored soundwaves which headed towards the targeted card. In response, Grim's eyes slit a little.

"Continous Trap Card, **Target Rewrite** , activated!" he declared. "Through this card's effect, whenever a card I control is targeted by an opponent's card or effect, if I control another card that would be an appropriate target, that card becomes the new target! I switch your target from the left-most card to my middle one!"

The soundwaves suddenly changed direction.

"Then, I activate two more set cards! Statue of Anguish Pattern and Tiki Curse!" Grim continued. "Both of them are Special Summoned to my field as Effect Monsters!"

The first Monster to appear was a statue with numerous dark markings over its body and having a spider-shaped body. It was the card newly targeted by Shaddoll Dragon's effect.

 **Statue of Anguish Pattern: Earth/Rock/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 2500**_ **/LV: 7**

The first Monster one was a grey statue with a humanoid shape, that had an angry face and two glowing red eyes.

 **Tiki Curse: Dark/Rock/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"Trap Monsters?" Playmaker muttered in surprise.

[He doesn't have Cyberse cards...?] Ai questioned.

"Statue of Anguish Pattern's effect!" Grim stated. "If summoned by its own effect, it cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects while I control another Trap Card which is a Monster!"

A large, transparent barrier formed around the spider-statue, protecting it from the soundwaves.

"Moreover!" the Ignis shouted. "Statue of Anguish Pattern's other effect activates! If a card is Special Summoned from my Spell and Trap Zone to the Monster Zone while I control this card as a Monster, I can target one card on the field and destroy it! Vanish, Shaddoll Dragon!"

The spider-statue took its revenge, the dark markings on its body glowing before unleashing beams of light which pierced Shaddoll Dragon's body and caused it to explode.

"It was sent to the Graveyard, thus, Shaddoll Dragon's effect would activate. However, it's useless to bother with it." Grim said and Agrat gritted her teeth. "You can't destroy my cards due to One Day of Prodigality's effect, human."

"He disrupted the opponent's strategy and summoned his own Monsters..." Bloody Talker smiled wide. "That's the way, Grim!"

"Statue of Anguish Pattern's effect isn't a once-per-turn effect, which means if those other set cards are Trap Monsters..." Nova clicked his tongue. "Trap Monsters... to think he would use such a barely used deck..."

"Maybe that's why he went with that deck to begin with." Siegfried told. "SOL's data banks have better protection over strong and popular cards. He decided to go with Trap Monsters because the security on them was low and we never would've seen it coming..."

"Heh heh, you sure are an interesting one." Agrat suddenly grinned. "I wonder... how much it'll take to break you apart, Ignis! From my hand, I normal summon **Shaddoll Crystal Horror**!"

Appearing beside Shaddoll Falcon was a mechanical rose-like object with a body made of purple crystal, and had several arms erupting from its bottom like roots.

 **Shaddoll Crystal Horror: Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 2**

"Watashi no mae ni arawaremasu! Zetsubō no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear before me! The Circuit of despair!)

Agrat's grin widen as she extended her hand towards the sky as it glowed purple, conjuring a Link portal above her.

"The summoning conditions are two "Shaddoll" Monsters! I set Shaddoll Falcon and Crystal Horror in the Link Markers!"

Her two Monsters were surrounded by several strings, becoming spheres of energy which entered the portal.

"Link Summon! Come to me, El Shaddoll Core!"

Emerging from the portal was a large being wearing a knight's helmet that had two horns and had a body which consisted of countless dragon-heads made of purple strings, that twirled together to form a humanoid form. The Link Monster gave a loud, inhuman roar as it entered the field on the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

 **El Shaddoll Core: ATK: 1950/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"To follow that, I activate the Spell Card **Coniun Shaddoll Fusion**!" Agrat shouted. "Through this card's effect, I shuffle the needed Monsters on my field and/or Graveyard into my deck and Fusion Summon one "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! I shuffle Shaddoll Falcon and Crystal Horror into my deck and Fusion Summon. Also, due to her effect, when used as a Fusion Material, Crystal Horror can be treated as any required Attribute!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and yellow light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the benevolence of Heaven's light, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal was another large being, this one having a beautiful and sacred appearance, with the usual strings attached to its back and making it look a puppet. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Nephilim: Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

"A Link Summon followed by a Fusion Summon?" Grim narrowed his eyes.

"When Nephilim is Special Summoned, her effect activates, letting me send one "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard," Agrat explained. "I choose to send Shaddoll Lizard, allowing his effect to activate as well. When sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can send another "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose Shaddoll Falcon. I take it you know what happens next, right? Falcon's effect activates because he was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, letting me summon him to my field in face-down defense mode."

A Set Monster materialized under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Attacking would be useless, so I end my turn with a set card." Agrat concluded. "Now, before you read my new Monsters' effects, allow me to spare the effort and tell you them myself. When El Shaddoll Nephilim battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster is destroyed at the start of damage step. Then, with El Shaddoll Core's effect, Monsters he points to cannot be destroyed by battle and are unaffected by Special Summoned Monsters' effects my opponent controls."

[That means Statue of Anguish Pattern's effect won't work on Nephilim and the set Falcon!] Ai pointed out.

"That's true, but..."

"...El Shaddoll Core isn't!" Bloody Talker finished for Playmaker.

"I activate my remaining set cards!" Grim shouted. "The first: **Cyberse Particle Cutter**! This Trap Card is summoned to my field as an Effect Monster in defense mode!"

Appearing beside the Ignis was a large humanoid machine clad in black and violet armor, its hands, feet, and visor colored a deep crimson. The machine gave a loud cry as it entered the field, bearing its fingers from which beam claws emerged and were ready to cut everything to shreds.

 **Cyberse Particle Cutter: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 5**

[A Cyberse Trap Monster!] Ai gasped in shock and awe.

"At this moment, Statue of Anguish Pattern's activates!" Grim pointed forward. "I target and destroy El Shaddoll Core! Vanish!"

The markings over the statue's body shot forward and pierced the Link Monster's body and destroyed it. With that, the Monsters it pointed at are now defenseless!

"The second Trap: Tiki Soul!" Grim went on. "It's summoned to my field as an Effect Monster! Then, Statue of Anguish Pattern's effect will destroy El Shaddoll Nephilim as well!"

A statue similar in appearance to Tiki Curse emerged from the Trap Card as its four eyes glowed green. At the same time, Nephilim suffered the same fate as Core by the dark markings.

 **Tiki Soul: Light/Rock/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 4**

"Nephilim's effect." Agrat replied, calm even if her strongest Monsters were just destroyed. "When she's sent to the Graveyard, I can return a "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Coniun Shaddoll Fusion."

"He chose to destroy Nephilim over Falcon." Siegfried noted. "That means he had nothing against Nephilim's destructive effect."

"Just a little more, Kioku..." Grim muttered. "Watashi no turn, draw!"

He looked at it and saw Safe Zone. _If I attack her face-down Falcon, its effect will revive Shaddoll Lizard from her Graveyard, whose Flip Effect will destroy a Monster I control. As things stand, I can't use_ that _card, after all, it would be the only Monster I control._

"I switch Cyberse Particle Cutter to attack mode. Battle!" the Ignis finally said. "Tiki Curse attacks the face-down Falcon!"

The statue's eyes flashed red before it flew forward, bisecting the Set Monster with the two staffs in its hands.

"Shaddoll Falcon's Flip Effect!" Agrat reminded. "I Special Summon Shaddoll Lizard from my Graveyard in face-down defense mode!"

A GY Portal opened on her field as a mechanical lizard was pulled out of it and deposited on the field as a Set Monster, on Agrat's Left-Most Monster Zone.

 **Shaddoll Lizard: Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 1000**_ **/LV: 4**

"Alright, that Monster only has 1000 Defense!" Bloody Talker grinned.

"But it has a troublesome Flip Effect." Playmaker reminded him.

"Battle!" Grim shouted. "Cutter, attack her face-down Lizard!"

"At this moment, Shaddoll Lizard's Flip Effect activates!" Agrat told as her Set Monster revealed itself with a loud screech. "I can target and destroy one Monster on the field! I choose your Tiki Soul!"

"I chain Target Rewrite's effect!" the Ignis said. "Your new target becomes Statue of Anguish Pattern!"

[Eh!? He's sacrificing that good Monster!?] Ai asked in confusion.

"There's a reason why he wants to protect Tiki Soul." Playmaker pointed out. "It's effect is needed now."

A purple beam erupted from Lizard's tail, hitting the spider-statue's head and causing it to explode in particles of light.

"I activate Tiki Soul's effect!" Grim declared. "If another Monster I control which is a Trap Card would be destroyed by my opponent and sent to the Graveyard, I can re-set that Monster in my Spell and Trap Zone instead!"

The particles of light reunited to form a Set card.

"He avoided Lizard's effect!" Nova exclaimed in annoyance.

"Even then, I got this, Nova-oniichan!" Agrat winked behind her mask, ignoring Nova's 'don't call me oniichan!' retort. "Trap Card, open! Purushaddoll Aeon! By targeting my Shaddoll Lizard, I send Shaddoll Beast from my hand to the Graveyard in order to raise his Attack and Defense by 1000 each, at the cost of flipping Lizard face-down during the End Phase!"

A sacred aura surrounded Lizard after those words.

(Lizard: ATK 1800→2800, DEF 1000→2000)

"Thanks to Shaddoll Beast's effect, when he's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can draw a card!" Agrat said. "The battle continues! Get him, my beautiful monster!"

Particle Cutter leaped over the field and prepared its attack, but Shaddoll Lizard also shot forward and used its tail as a whip to send the Cyberse Trap Monster flying back to where it came from.

 **Grim: LP 3000 - 200 = 2800**

"Damn you..." Grim muttered. "I end my turn."

After those words, Shaddoll Lizard returned to be a Set Monster.

"He wasn't able to deal any damage, only to himself..." Bloody Talker muttered.

[She lead him into a trap...] Ai remarked.

"Watashi no turn!" Agrat announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, by sending a "Shaddoll" card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can resurrect El Shaddoll Core from the Graveyard and place him on my Extra Monster Zone through his effect! Neverending Nightmare!"

Her Link Monster reappeared with an inhuman roar and standing in the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

"I won't activate the effect of the discarded Shaddoll Hound," Agrat explained. "But I will Flip Summon my set Shaddoll Lizard, allowing his effect to activate again! This time, I choose to destroy Tiki Curse!"

"Kioku..." Grim turned his head to look at his partner.

"W-What?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me... you have nothing to use against her? Are you... going to lose..." he clenched his fists.

"Win or lose, I want you to know this." Grim said. "I have no regrets of being your Ignis." he turned back to the Duel. "I chain to your Lizard's effect my face-down Statue of Anguish Pattern, summoning it as a Monster!"

The spider-statue reappeared with its 2500 DEF.

"Then, I activate Cyberse Particle Cutter's Quick Effect!" Grim shouted. "If I control three or more Cyberse Monsters, or Trap Cards which are Monsters, I can use those and Cutter to perform a Link Summon, at pact the summoned Monster is also a Cyberse! Watashi wa anata no tasuke, raitā no kimochi no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** I ask your help, the Circuit of the feelings of a writer!)

A Link Portal, which was larger than a normal portal, opened above the Ignis.

"The summoning conditions are three or more Non-Token Monsters! I set my four Trap Monsters in the Link Markers!"

His four Monsters turned into twisters of different colors and entered the portal, causing its markers to lit up. At the same time, the light created by the portal turned blood-red.

"Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! **Creeping Blood Dragon**!"

Emerging from the portal was a tall and very slim, bipedal dragon clad in shining grey armor, that had two wings extending from its back that were divided into several segments. The dragon had a featureless face with three horns erupting from its head, two of which curved backwards while the last one upwards. It also had long hair emerging from the back of its head, which was colored crimson, just like the tips of its wings, claws, feet, tail, and horns. The Link 4 Monster gave a piercing roar as it entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Creeping Blood Dragon:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

"A Link 4 Cyberse..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "His Ace...?"

[Hmm, that dragon...] Ai placed a hand against his chin. [It's so similar to Bloody Talker in a way...]

"Due to Cyberse Particle Cutter's additional effect, I can set one Trap Card from my hand face-down," Grim explained as he set his last card. "This card can be activated during the turn it was set."

"He Link Summoned using his four Monsters and strengthened his defenses..." Siegfried muttered. "He's being cautious and offensive at the same time."

"My turn isn't over yet." Agrat grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion from my hand! Using its effect, since you control a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can send the needed materials from my deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster! I ditch my second Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Crystal Horror, who will be treated as an Earth Monster by her own effect!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and orange light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the wisdom of this old Earth, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga in defense mode!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal was another a similar being to El Shaddoll Nephilim, but having more armor and pillars floating around it, from which strings held the monster in place as if without them it would destroy everything in an instant. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Shekhinaga: Earth/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/** _ **DEF: 3000**_ **/LV: 10**

[Why in defense mode?] Ai questioned. [She doesn't have any Monsters that could destroy that Ignis's dragon?]

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Playmaker replied.

"Thanks to Beast's effect, I draw one card! Next, I activate the Spell Card Coniun Shaddoll Fusion!" Agrat shouted. "I shuffle one Shaddoll Beast and Crystal Horror, who will be treated as a Wind Monster this time, into my deck and Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and green light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the power of the raging winds, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! **El Shaddoll Kelainos**!"

Yet another being similar to El Shaddoll Nephilim appeared, this one with green armor similar to a gallant knight's, with two green feathered mechanical wings erupting from its back. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Kelainos: Wind/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2300**_ **/DEF: 2800/LV: 7**

"I activate her effect!" Agra pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can have Kelainos gain 250 Attack for every other "Shaddoll" and Wind-attribute Monster in my Graveyard and field until the End Phase. The turn I use this effect, only Kelainos can attack. I count a total of eight "Shaddoll" Monsters, so she gains 2000 Attack!"

Raging winds surrounded the winged-maiden after those words.

(Kelainos: ATK 2300→4300)

"4300 Attack." Nova smirked. "That will teach some manners into that Ignis."

"Battle!" Agrat giggled. "Go, my beauty! Attack that dragon! Jezebel's Scream!"

The wind around El Shaddoll Kelainos shot forward, at such speed it even created a loud sound similar to a woman's scream.

"By targeting Creeping Blood Dragon which is in face-up Attack Position, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Safe Zone!" Grim declared. "It's equipped to the targeted Monster! Now, Creeping Blood Dragon cannot be targeted nor be destroyed by card effects or battle!"

"But you still take the damage!" Agrat pointed out.

True to her words, the wind washed over the Ignis and his dragon, sending both of them flying back and cry in pain. Creeping Blood Dragon was thrown against the camouflage dome's wall, while Grim against the sphere that held Bloody Talker.

 **Grim: LP 2800 - 1300 = 1500**

"Grim!" Bloody Talker shouted in concern. "Are you alright!?"

[That looked like it hurt a lot...!] Ai muttered.

"That's because of their special program," Playmaker explained. "Those three, and maybe Adam as well, have their Duel Disks' equipped with a program which increases damage and gives them a free will." he narrowed his eyes. "Strange... now that I think about it..."

"It hurts me to say this, but your desire to protect your partner will be your downfall." Agrat shook her head in exasperation. "Better yet, not 'desire' but 'obsession'. In the end, that same obsession caused Dr. Kogami to make up his mind in sealing you and IGNF2 into a prison. Oh well. I set one card face-down and end my-"

"What do you know, _little bitch_."

(Kelainos: ATK 4300→2300)

Agrat's grin and carefree expression were changed to a frown and anger after Grim's words.

" _What_?" she hissed between grit teeth.

"I said..." the Ignis stood up after recovering from the last attack, and glared at the masked female. "What do you know, little bitch. No-one should talk about another person's feelings as if they know them. It's _impossible_ to know them. Obsession, you say? Those are the words of a little bitch who doesn't know anything!"

"Well then, enlighten me, Ignis!" Agrat snapped back.

"I was born ten years ago, during the Hanoi Project's first phase," Grim explained. "For days, Lily and I lived in the network and we created the Cyberse race. We helped each other, we laughed together, and we discovered new things thanks to our mistakes. However, Lily's point of view was short. I wanted to know everything that was to us Ignis. That's why I decided to investigate in Dr. Kogami's researches. I was fascinated by his work prior to the Hanoi Project, but when I saw..."

He clenched his fists.

"When I saw what that accursed Hanoi Project was really about... And when I looked into humanity's past and their life up until then... War, never-ending conflicts, pain, and sorrow. That's all there's to you humans! And because of you... because of you innocent kids like Kioku have to suffer! Why!? Why can't there be any happiness!? Can't there be anything else at the end of the tunnel you call life!?"

Grim wiped away some tears that fell from his eyes.

"That's why I decided what to do." he said. "I decided to take things into my own hands, after all, nothing will end unless you stop it yourself. The screams, hunger, and pain of Kioku... I'll take it all in and swallow it. Kioku deserves this much! He's just a kid! He has yet to learn life's true beauty! And... and..."

The Ignis fell to all fours and cried, punching the floor in anger.

"G-Grim..." Bloody Talker whispered.

"And I wasn't able to do it." Grim growled. "Because Dr. Kogami imprisoned me, Kioku had to suffer more. This time, I wasn't even able to raise a hand! I couldn't do anything...! How could I say "I'm doing my best" when all I'm actually doing is whimper at my own powerlessness...!? Would it be easier to kill myself, forget everything and greet death with open arms even if I know my partner is out there among you damn humans crying and being tortured...!? The screams that won't let me sleep- how could I leave him alone in this twisted world...!?"

 _These are the feelings of Kioku's Ignis..._ Playmaker sadly thought, his feelings being covered by his stoic expression, while Ai was genuinely crying at Grim's words, muttering [Poor guy...!] every three seconds.

"But now it's different. I'm finally free." Grim told as he stood up. The next words he said came out of a real and board mouth with non-human teeth, which were very sharp, and caused everyone to gasp at this phenomenon. " **You won't get the chance to do as you please anymore.** Watashi no turn, draw!"

"I was thinking why the Ignis don't have a mouth..." Nova shivered. "Now I see why. That thing is nasty... I can't think straight before I flinch..."

The same sentiment was shared by Siegfried and Agrat, however, she was still angry at how Grim addressed her so the female Duelist was standing strong.

"Creeping Blood Dragon, monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Grim stated. "During my Main Phase 1, I can activate this effect: for the rest of this turn, only this dragon can attack and the first and second time an opponent's Monster would be destroyed by battle involving it, it won't be destroyed, also, Creeping Blood Dragon can attack all Monsters my opponent controls thrice each this turn!"

[Thrice each!?] Ai exclaimed in shock. [T-T-That's as if the damage is tripled!]

"How vicious..." Playmaker muttered.

"If all of those attacks hit-"

"Agrat won't make it!" Nova finished for his brother.

"That won't happen!" Agrat interrupted them. "I activate El Shaddoll Shekhinaga's effect! During either player's turn once, when a Special Summoned Monster's effect activates and I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, the activation of that effect is negated and that Monster is destroyed if I discard it! I choose to discard Shaddoll Roots!"

" **Useless!** " Grim shouted, making her gasp. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Perfect Coat** from my hand, targeting the Cyberse Monster, Creeping Blood Dragon with it! This turn, it's unaffected by other card effects and it gains 500 Attack, meaning Shekhinaga's effect won't apply!"

(Creeping Blood Dragon: ATK 3000→3500)

"Battle!" Grim announced. "Time to pay, human! Creeping Blood Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Kelainos now! The first!"

The segments that made up the dragon's wings detached from its body and launched forward towards the WIND Fusion Monster. They fired crimson beams at the winged-maiden, causing it and Agrat to scream in pain from the damage.

 **Agrat: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"Battle!" the Ignis went on, not giving any time for his opponent to recover. "Creeping Blood Dragon, attack Kelainos again! The second!"

The segments rained down and pinned the WIND Fusion Monster to the ground, with Agrat crying out as some segments scratched her skin.

 **Agrat: LP 2800 - 1200 = 1600**

"BATTLE!" Grim shouted. "THE THIRD!"

Creeping Blood Dragon leaped into the air and landed on El Shaddoll Kelainos' body, piercing the monster's stomach with its hands and caused it to explode, sending Agrat flying back.

 **Agrat: LP 1600 - 1200 = 400**

"Onee-sama!" Nova cried out in concern, seeing her sister on the ground with her body glitching in pain.

"Ignis..." Agrat hissed as she slowly stood up. "W-When El Shaddoll Kelainos is sent to the Graveyard, I can target one "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap Card there and add it to my hand. I return Shaddoll Fusion to my hand..."

"This will be the last attack!" Grim said. "Vanish, human! Creeping Blood Dragon, attack El Shaddoll Core!"

"Trap Card, open!" Agrat wheezed out. " **Hiding Behind the Shadows**! By targeting the "Shaddoll" Monster, El Shaddoll Core, this turn, I take no battle damage involving him and he can't be destroyed by battle!"

A wall of strings appeared in front of the Link Monster, sheltering it from the dragon's fury.

"Damn tricks...!" Grim growled. "Fine! Creeping Blood Dragon will take care of Shaddoll Lizard and El Shaddoll Shekhinaga! Since they're in defense mode, you won't take damage, but your Monsters will be destroyed."

True to his words, the Cyberse dragon bisected the other Shaddolls with its claws, leaving only El Shaddoll Core behind.

"Shekhinaga's effect..." Agrat gritted her teeth. "It's the same as Kelainos' effect when destroyed. I return Coniun Shaddoll Fusion to my hand."

"Amazing." Bloody Talker commented. "He was able to destroy her Monsters so easily... These are Grim's feelings..."

"With this, I end my turn." the Ignis spat. "Make it quick, human."

"During the End Phase of the turn I activated Hiding Behind the Shadows, the targeted Monster with its effect is destroyed," Agrat explained as El Shaddoll Core exploded in particles of light, leaving her field bare again. "Watashi no turn. Draw!"

As she saw her new card, Agrat grinned wide and made Grim narrow his eyes.

"You said to make it quick, yes? Oh, I'll make it quick alright! This turn will end you!" she told. "During my Standby Phase, I activate El Shaddoll Core's effect from my Graveyard, discarding Shaddoll Crystal Horror I just drew to revive him in my Extra Monster Zone! Neverending Nightmare!"

Her Link Monster reappeared yet again and stood in the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

"At this moment, Crystal Horror's effect activates!" Agrat shouted. "When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target one Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, and treat it as a Tuner if I want! Revive, Shaddoll Falcon which is already a Tuner Monster!"

A GY Portal opened as the mechanical falcon emerged from it.

"Tuner..." Grim muttered. "A Synchro Summon."

"Got it in one." Agrat giggled. "Now, I activate the Spell Card Coniun Shaddoll Fusion, shuffling Shaddoll Hound and Crystal Horror, who will be treated as a Wind Monster by its effect, into my deck and Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and green light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the power of the sacred winds, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Wendigo!"

A monster which consisted of a mechanical dolphin and a female doll emerged from the Fusion Portal, the same purple strings attached to their body like the other Shaddolls. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Wendigo: Wind/Psychic/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 2800/LV: 6**

"It's coming." Playmaker said. "A Synchro Summon."

"The Level 2 Shaddoll Falcon tunes the Level 6 El Shaddoll Wendigo!"

A green beam erupted from behind Agrat after those words, and her three monsters started disintegrating into pieces of data, which formed three rings and positioned themselves in front of each other. They merged together before exploding into particles of data that took the form of eight miniature rings.

"Wicked dragon!" Agrat chanted. "With your ferocious and deep darkness, turn this land into a bottomless pit of despair! Synchro Summon! Level 8! **El Shaddoll Yazir**!"

A bright beam shot past the eight rings, our of which a new monster flew out. It was a mechanical dragon with a really long body that had two wings and stood on all six of its feet. The dragon's body was colored a deep purple, almost black, and had golden armor pieces attached to its feet, wings and back. Numerous strings held the Synchro Monster together, and it gave a loud roar upon landing under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Yazir: Dark/Wyrm/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2700**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"A Synchro Summon!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"I activate Yazir's effect!" Agrat stated. "When he's Synchro Summoned all face-up non-"Shaddoll" cards have their effects negated and the Attack of Special Summoned Monsters affected by this effect are cut in half until the end of this turn! Ending Clamor!"

The Synchro Monster gave another roar, creating black soundwaves that caused Grim's cards to lose their colors.

(Creeping Blood Dragon: ATK 3500→1750)

"M-My cards were-!" Grim gasped in horror before growling. "Damn human!"

"I could go on with my plays, but there's no point in cornering an already dead prey!" Agrat shouted. "After all, I promised to end this quickly! So, accept my coup d'etat! Battle! El Shaddoll Yazir, attack Creeping Blood Dragon! Darkness Hollow Breath!"

"No!" Bloody Talker cried out.

El Shaddoll Yazir let loose of a purple smoke from its mouth that covered the Link 4 Monster, causing to roar in pain as its body was slowly corroded before exploding in particles that washed over Grim and sent him stumbling back.

 **Grim: LP 1500 - 950 = 550**

[I-If this keeps up, he'll lose!] Ai pointed out as Playmaker gritted his teeth.

"Stop it!" Bloody Talker shouted as tears started falling from his eyes. "Grim... Y-You can't! W-We just got see each other again...! You can't die now!"

"Kioku, listen!" Grim suddenly shouted as he stood up. "I... I have no regrets of being your Ignis. I still think that, even if I'm about to lose. That's why... that's why I want you to keep going... Live your life with no regrets."

"Don't say that...!" Bloody Talker shouted back. "There are still many things I want to do, together with you! So please... Stop it!"

Agrat's grin widen. "Fall, Ignis! Battle! El Shaddoll Core, direct attack! Twister of Madness!"

"STOP IT!" Bloody Talker shouted and, unknown to anyone, his eye irises glowed for a second.

* * *

 _At the same time - Unknown Location_

Somebody was bringing a porcelain cup filled with tea to their mouth when they suddenly stopped in their tracks. The person placed the cup back on its saucer and looked to the side at a large and long window, overseeing a panoramic view of a canyon with flowing water and a sunrise.

"Master Mirg..."

The person, who had a young male voice, said to no-one in particular...

* * *

El Shaddoll Core threw its hands to the side, creating two giant twisters as its fingers united together. Using those as a weapon, the Link Monster took hold of Grim and threw him into the air, the dragon heads which composed Core's body coming out of the twister to eat off random parts of the Ignis's body.

The twisters suddenly vanished, letting Grim fall to the rooftop, further damaging his body that was already missing its right arm, half of its waist and left foot.

 **Grim: LP 550 - 1950 = 0**

 **Winner: Agrat!**

"K-Kioku..." Grim wheezed out and extended his remaining hand towards his partner- before falling back down as his strength was slowly vanishing.

"No! Grim! Don't go yet!" Bloody Talker cried out. "I'll save you! That's the least I can do as your partner!" he shouted, punching the sphere he was in, hoping it would break apart so he could save his Ignis.

[Yusaku, I can't do it!] Shoichi voice spoke up from Playmaker's Duel Disk. [I can't find a way to destroy that program!]

Playmaker gritted his teeth at that, turning Agrat walking towards her defeated opponent.

"And now, Phase 3 is over." she declared and summoned her energy whip, ready to deal the finishing move on the Ignis.

"Enough!" Playmaker exclaimed, ready to stop her. "Stop this-"

"That's exactly what I wanted to say as well, Playmaker. However, I'd like to add some brutality to it."

The ground cracked in front of Agrat as a broad root erupted from it and hit her right in the gut, so hard she was even sent flying back from where she came. Siegfried and Nova rushed to their sister who was gripping her stomach in immense pain.

"See? Just like that." Spectre chuckled as the root split into two and he walked out of it.

"Hanoi!" Nova realized in shock and annoyance.

"That's right, Nova." Spectre smiled in a cruel manner. "Or should I say... Kai Trinitas."

"What!?" the blond jolted to his feet. "How... do you know my real name...!?"

"Because I told him that."

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky after those words, striking the prison that held Bloody Talker and caused it to crack. Seconds later, it broke to little pieces, finally allowing Bloody Talker to run forward and hug his damaged Ignis.

"The program was-!" Nova gasped.

"Revolver..." Siegfried gritted his teeth as the leader of Hanoi appeared, standing in front of the Second-in-Command. Revolver let out a sly grin...

* * *

 **The fated moment is at hand, everyone! Hanoi has arrived and is ready to battle! Grim gave it his all, but it wasn't enough to defeat the bane of Special Summons, the Shaddolls used by Agrat. Now that his body has been damaged, he'll have to repair it... of course, with some new touches!**

 **In any case, before any of you ask, Revolver doesn't have his new VR design yet. That will be an exclusive surprise for later at Windy's palace.**

 **Grim's quote,** _ **Stars can't shine without Darkness**_ **, wasn't made by me, Cyberse Particle Cutter's appearance was inspired by the "Garazzo" from the Gundam 00 anime (which I recommend watching!), and some of the words he said when explaining to Agrat his reason to fight were also inspired from the song "Hoshie" by** _ **sajou no hana**_ **.**

 **And now, let's talk about canon!**

 **Playmaker didn't win... NICE! True, it was a draw, but it was better than another win for our undefeatable protagonist. I didn't expect to see Ryoken appear in the episode so that was a BIG bonus! It's nice to see he at least cares about his rival Yusaku. *** _ **cough cough**_ **he's playing hard to get at** _ **cough cough**_ *****

 **Lightning was the one to imprison Aqua it seems. Yusaku warned Akira about the Ignis War, that was nice, it shows he cares about other's safety. Go looks like he would need to eat... in any case, his Duel with Earth had a good start- but who will win!? We'll discover this in the next episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh Go-needs-to-eat-because-damn-did-you-see-him?-VRAINS!"**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards:**

 **Grim:**

 **One Day of Prodigality**

Normal Spell

Pay 1000 LP: Until your next Standby Phase, cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards (by battle or a card effect).

 **Target Rewrite**

Continuous Trap

Whenever a card you control is targeted by an opponent's card or effect, if you control another card that would be an appropriate target, that card becomes the new target.

 **Cyberse Particle Cutter**

Continuous Trap

Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (DARK/Cyberse/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 5). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) Quick Effect: If you control 3 or more Cyberse monsters, or Trap Cards which are monsters, immediately after this effect resolves: Link Summon a Cyberse Link Monster using monsters you control as materials, including this card. After that, you can Set 1 Trap Card from your hand face-down. It can be activated the turn it was set.

 **Creeping Blood Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top)

3+ non-Token monsters

Must be Link Summoned first. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can activate this effect: For the rest of this turn, the first and second time each monster your opponent controls would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed, also this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, thrice each, this turn. Other monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of other monsters with an ATK equal to or lower than this card's ATK. You can only control 1 "Creeping Blood Dragon" at a time.

 **Perfect Coat**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Cyberse monster you control: This turn, it's unaffected by other card effects and it gains 500 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Perfect Coat" per turn.

 **Agrat:**

 **Shaddoll Crystal Horror** (Dark/Spellcaster/Flip/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

FLIP: You can target 1 monster on the field and declare 1 Attribute; it becomes that Attribute until the end of this turn.

If you use this card to Fusion Summon, it can be treated as any required Attribute. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you want, treat it a Tuner. You can only use this effect of "Shaddoll Crystal Horror" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card is the corrupted form of "Crystal Rose".]

 **Coniun Shaddoll Fusion**

Normal Spell

Shuffle the required monsters from your field and/or GY into your deck and Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Coniun Shaddoll Fusion" per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is an abbreviation of "coniunctionis", which means unification in Latin.]

 **El Shaddoll Kelainos** (Wind/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2800/LV: 7)

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 WIND monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn, you can have this card gain 250 ATK for every other "Shaddoll" and WIND monster in your GY and field until the end of this turn. Only this card can attack the turn you use this effect. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

[Trivia: this card is the fused form of "El Shaddoll Nephilim" and "Daigusto Emeral".]

 **Hiding Behind the Shadows**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Shaddoll" monster you control: This turn, you take no battle damage involving it and it can't be destroyed by battle. During the End Phase of that turn, destroy the targeted monster.

 **El Shaddoll Yazir** (Dark/Wyrm/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)

1 "Shaddoll" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Must first be Synchro Summoned. When Synchro Summoned, all face-up non-"Shaddoll" cards have their effects negated and the ATK of Special Summoned monsters affected by this effect are halved. These changes last until the End Phase. When this card is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 "Shaddoll" monster from your GY or deck in face-down position.

[Trivia: this card is the corrupted form of "Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing".]


	28. (S2) Victim Sanctuary!

"BEFORE you start reading this amazing piece of a chapter our dear Sakushi Ryu wrote, I would like your attention."

Spotlights suddenly flashed over Spectre, who was standing the dark and talking to... well... the ones reading this, of course.

"I am sure some people, who hate me for some reason in this show, already skipped this message just by reading my name." Spectre said with a smile. "However, that's of little importance to me. What I would like to say is that we finally arrived at this point, people. Revolver-sama and I are going to have quite the amazing Duels, as you're going to read."

"While most of you are very excited for Revolver-sama's Duel, I hope you won't forget to read my Duel as well. After all... heh heh, there'll be something very interesting happening in it indeed. Now, you're free to contin-AH! One more important message: I hope everyone reads the Author's Notes at the end of every chapter!"

"Spectre!" Ryoken's voice shouted from somewhere in the darkness. "What are you doing? I can't see anything in the dark. Would you mind turning the lights on, we have to start the chapter!"

"Hey, wait, isn't that Revolver's voice!?" Ai's voice shouted next, a little fear evident. "What am I doing here!? HELP! SOMEBODY TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!"

"Revolver already asked that, Ai." Yusaku said next, much to Ai's relief.

"Without any further ado!" Spectre snapped his fingers with a grin-!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't ask me why I did that scene... I don't know the answer to that.**

 **BUT what I do know is that we finally arrived at this chapter! You've been all waiting for it so much, let's start it right away! But before that...**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review (Answer brought to you by the one and only Lily!):**

Hello there! It's no nice to do one of these replies! Sakushi Ryu-san was so generous to let me do it, and-!

 **[Aoi in the back whispering]:** Remember, don't digress too much.

Y-Yes, of course! You see, Grim and I are special Ignis because we were the first to be born in this story! We created numerous Cyberse monsters before Dr. Kogami locked us up, and those were used during Phase 2 of the Hanoi Project! Which means Kioku meant those Cyberse!

...

So, did I do good!? Man, the anxiety was so heavy I could swear-

 **[Aoi again]:** Um, you're still being filmed...

[Lily looks back at the camera before waving her hand in embarrassment. She says back whispering...]

Cut! Cut it! Cut already!

 **[Cyndy, who was beside Aoi, faceplams]:** I knew we should've told her to wait until we say the filming was done... And why is Sakushi Ryu giving away some foreshadowings by making us talk when he knows the fans are dying to read the new chapters...!?

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

 **[Grim talking]:** Of course, human. My body was badly damaged by that little bit-I mean, Agrat. Therefore, I will have to repair my body and I can change my colors in the process.

 **[Kioku brags in, singing]:** He can changes colors, he can become a giant snake, he kills everyone, that's my Ignis for you! Amazing, and surely better than the other Ignis!

 **[Grim sweatdrops]:** Kioku, I have yet to answer this human's question that Sakushi Ryu will indeed use the colors he suggested because he likes them and-

 **[Ai appears out of nowhere]:** NO FAIR! I want some new colors as well! Sakushi Ryu, do something about it this instant or-!

[...The feedback was suddenly cut by "unknown" means...]

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

 **[Lily calling Sakushi Ryu on her amazing-super-cute-I-don't-know-why-this-long-name-smart-phone!]:** U-Um, where am I exactly at the moment?

 **[Sakushi Ryu is quick to reply and shouts]:** NO SPOILERS!

 **[Lily nods on the other end and turns towards the camera]:** I think my gable just broke... But I hope you heard what he said! Now, excuse me but I have to repair my ear!

 _(Meanwhile, with the Knights of Hanoi at the beach)_

 **[Ryoken takes off his sunglasses before muttering]:** The beach? Really? Sometimes that Sakushi guy has the worst and unoriginal ideas ever.

 **[Spectre chuckles with his grin]:** Don't worry, Revolver-sama. At least today's chapter isn't that bad.

 **[Spectre's mother tree speaks up from her card]:** Don't jinx it, sweetheart. Nobody knows what could happen and what the fans will think of it.

 **[San Vine Slasher, who was playing volleyball with other monsters used by Hanoi nods at her immediately]:** You tell her mum! Take this!

[The ball was thrown into the air by San Vine Gardna and Slasher passes it to the other side of the field, hitting Topologic Bomber Dragon's head and causing the dragon to become angry. The dragon flew into the air and summoned its energy wings.

 **[Slasher gulps]:** O-O-Oi! It was an accident! M-Mum, Spectre-san, HELP!

The "Dark Mummy" monsters let out a groan together with their user, knowing they'll have to treat Slasher's wounds later.

 **[Kyoko takes out several bandages from her rucksack]:** Ryoken, please tell your dragon not to hurt Spectre's Slasher as much as he did last year.

[Too late. Topologic Bomber already used Full Overlap on Slasher...]

 _To be continued..._

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

[Ryoken gasps as Aso opens the door to his room, seeing hundreds of cards all over the floor and Ryoken having Yugi's decklist opened on the computer screen...]

 **[Aso blinks before closing back the door]:** I guess that's a yes to that question. Let's hope Sakushi Ryu will actually keep it the next time he writes a Duel with Ryoken in it.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 **[Sakushi Ryu places a hand on his chin]:** Hmm, I'm not sure because Shaddolls could stop Special Summons, meaning you won't be able to Special Summon high-Level Subterrors in face-down defense position... But since the only card that seals Special Summons is El Shaddoll Winda, maybe-

[Unknown to him, Agrat was silently walking up to him with her whip in hand...]

 **[Agrat whispers]:** I wonder... how much until you change those ugly thoughts...!

 **[Siegfried sighs]:** Why are we even doing this?

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

 **[Grim comes back, his body still damaged a bit]:** This little pain won't stop me, human. Kioku had to suffer so much, this is nothing!

...

And yes, Sakushi Ryu will use the colors suggested by... um... what was that human's name? D3lph0xL0v3r? In any case, it's them.

...

 **[Grim blushes a little and whispers]:** ...Thank you for the quotes...

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 7:**

 **Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction!**

* * *

 _LINK VRAINS: On top of a large rooftop..._

"Revolver!" Playmaker gasped as the Hanoi leader himself appeared before them.

[What are you doing here!?] Ai exclaimed in confusion and fear. [Are you here for me and Kioku's Ignis!?]

"Don't misunderstand us." Spectre replied with a chuckle.

"You Ignis aren't our prey today." Revolver added, glaring at Siegfried. "But those three remnants of the treacherous Trinitas family!"

"Treacherous, you say!?" Nova shouted back. "We should be saying that! Weren't the Knights of Hanoi supposed to be hunting down the Ignis!? Why are you helping the enemy instead of us!?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, they say." Revolver spat. "Also, as long as I stop your plans from completion, then I'm more than happy and willing to interfere."

"Is that because you still consider my actions ones of betrayal?" Siegfried gritted his teeth. "I knew you were stubborn, but not to this extent, Revolver!"

"Shut up, Kenji Trinitas!" the Hanoi leader bellowed, using Siegfried's real name. "Not just your actions are the ones I consider treacherous, but your whole family's! After all, weren't your very own father and mother the ones to kill Ketsueki Kioku's parents and betray my father!?"

" _What_!?" Bloody Talker swung his attention from Grim to Revolver. "My... parents were... by them!?"

"Don't you dare look away from what you have to protect, Bloody Talker!" Revolver shouted at him. "Your damn Ignis is your priority!"

The dual-eyed male's eyes shifted back to his Ignis, whose body was badly damaged by the Duel he just had with Agrat. Revolver was right... avenging his dead parents... wasn't his priority at the moment. He has to worry about his partner.

Bloody Talker took Grim's remaining hand into his. "Your Healing Program," he pointed out. "Can you use it?"

Grim slowly nodded, prompting the hacker to nod back.

"Alright." he said. "We... W-We just have to get you to safety. You won't die on me."

Those words sounded more like a statement to calm himself down. While they talked, Revolver had walked towards them and was now standing in front of the two. Grim instinctively moved Bloody Talker closer to his damaged body.

"K-Kio-ku..." he coughed out. "Th-This gu-y is..."

"He knows very well who I am, IGNF1." Revolver cut him off. "He knows Dr. Kogami is my father." he then raised his hand, causing a glowing green card to form between his finger before tossing it at Bloody Talker, who caught it. "That's the program needed to escape from that program. Use it and don't come back to battle, Kioku."

He was about to walk away before Grim stopped him.

"Why... are you... helping me?" he questioned before another cough and a hiss of pain. "I once... tried to kill you..."

"Yes, I remember that very well." Revolver said with a glare. "And believe me, your current state of pain and near death is quite pleasing to me."

"Then why?" Bloody Talker asked instead of Grim. "What's the point in helping us?"

"What your enemy tried to do wasn't to kill the Ignis, but collect their data," Revolver explained. "That means they want to tear IGNF1's algorithm apart to use it for something else. I do not know what this 'something' is, which means I have to keep you away from them."

"That still doesn't make sense." Bloody Talker said. "You could just delete his data..."

"I know, but..." Revolver's eyes narrowed. "You _will_ need that Ignis. You _have_ to become strong because when you'll discover-" he suddenly stopped talking before continuing. "Also, I want a rematch. My victory against you at the Tower of Hanoi... Kuh, that's no true victory. I want to defeat the strongest Ketsueki Kioku you can become."

Bloody Talker was about to retort when Revolver cut him off.

"Stop asking so many questions and leave already." he shouted. "And man up for once. That face you have at the moment isn't one that belongs to somebody I call rival!"

That said, Revolver walked back to Spectre, leaving a perplexed Bloody Talker behind.

 _He cares... He doesn't want to show it, but he cares about the kids who suffered in the Hanoi Project..._ he thought with surprise. He decided to think about that later and save Grim for now. He glanced at the green card which glowed just then, and together with Grim, the two vanished from NEW LINK VRAINS.

"How were you able to find an anti-program to ours...!?" Siegfried asked confused.

"You are too slow, Kenji Trinitas." Spectre sighed in exasperation. "The programs your little boss creates are no much to us since we use a similar pattern as well. Oh, and I don't mean Adam, but your other one."

"You know _that_ as well, huh..." Siegfried frowned.

[Siegfried, Nova, shift to Plan B3.] Adam's voice told as they called them. [Agrat isn't capable of fighting with the attack she withstood.]

Agrat, who was crouching on the ground and holding her stomach in pain, nodded. Truth be told, the root that Spectre used to attack her made a big number on her... She gritted her teeth before logging out, leaving Siegfried and Nova behind.

[W-What do we do, Playmaker?] Ai asked his partner.

"Our mission was to help Bloody Talker..." the other pointed out. "Now that he's free, we could go but... Revolver!"

Before Playmaker could do anything, the camouflage dome which surrounded the rooftop shrunk until he was thrown out of it. Now, he isn't able to see or hear what's happening inside of it anymore...

"There's no point standing here and do nothing..." Playmaker grunted. "Maybe Kusanagi-san and I can make a program to bypass this one and watch what's happening inside the dome. Ai, let's log out."

[Roger that!] the Ignis nodded before they logged out as well.

Inside the dome, Revolver and Siegfried just leaped into the air and summoned their D-Boards, flying out of the camouflage dome and into the air. However, that was soon over as another, spherical dome materialized around the two, making them go invisible.

"Even if we have the same goal to destroy the Ignis, it seems we aren't able to stand side by side." Nova grudgingly admitted. "A real shame in my opinion. Our groups together could eliminate all the Ignis no problem."

"However, unlike you, we don't make ourselves slaves of an Ignis." Spectre shot back. "Are you sure you aren't just letting the Ignis, your little boss, control you as they please?"

"How we execute our plans is none of your concern, Hanoi freak." Nova spat.

"Hanoi freak?" Spectre blinked twice before shrugging. "I've been called worse. Try a harder if you want to shake me, Kai Trinitas."

"Don't use my name like you actually know me!" Nova snapped as he summoned his Duel Disk.

"Oh, in that case, let's have a nice Duel and open our hearts to each other." Spectre placed his fist into his other palm with a grin. "Maybe that way, we'll become friends! But look out: my real aim could be to destroy your heart and laugh in glee while I'm doing it, Kai-kun!"

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Nova: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Spectre: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Allow me to start us off!" Spectre declared as five cards appeared in front of him. He grinned wide at one of them and played it. "I normal summon **San Seed Genius Augusti** from my hand!"

Appearing beside its user was an ornate-looking statue of a miniature tree, with its branches holding up a brown and spiky seed in the air. Leaves decorated those branches, giving the monster a beautiful design of mixed greenery and gold.

 **San Seed Genius Augusti: Earth/Plant/Gemini/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"A _Gemini_ Monster!?" Nova exclaimed incredulously.

"I hope you're going to like the new additions I made to my deck, Kai Trinitas." Spectre replied before extending his arms to the side. "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

Following those words, a Link Portal opened behind him.

"The summoning condition is one Plant-type Normal Monster!" Spectre stated. "Since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters on the field and Graveyard, I set San Seed Genius Augusti in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! San Avalon Dryas!"

The Plant turned into a twister of green wind and entered the Bottom Marker. The Link Portal vanished as the ground where it once was cracked open, the giant tree with a face-like shape on it and giant fruits hanging from its branches emerging and keeping the Extra Monster Zone on Spectre's right occupied.

 **San Avalon Dryas: ATK: 0/Link 1: Bottom**

"The turn "San Avalon" Monsters are Link Summoned, they cannot be used as Link Material," Spectre explained. "Moreover, they cannot be targeted for attacks, which means you can only wager direct attacks. However, I believe you knew this much already. I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Nova announced. "Draw!"

"Continuous Trap activate! San Avalon Force!" Spectre immediately interrupted him. "As long as this card is in play, you cannot target "San Avalon" Link Monsters with card effects! Now you can't attack nor target my Mother tree with card effects."

"I don't need to lay a finger on your tree if I can aim directly at you, Hanoi freak!" Nova remarked. "I activate the effect of Galaxy Braver in my hand, revealing the Level 4 Photon Advancer in my hand to Special Summon Braver, and change its Level to Advancer's, in this case 4!"

In a bright flash, Nova's warrior took the field with a loud battle cry. It was a tall humanoid clad in silver and blue armor, with a single eye glowing on its helmet and holding two broadswords in its hands. The knight brandished them in a menacing manner at Spectre.

 **Galaxy Braver: Light/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8** → **4**

"Then, I normal summon Photon Advancer from my hand!"

Following Nova's words, a humanoid warrior in white and orange armor with a yellow helmet appeared, its arms and legs which were made of light glowing intensively in the dome.

 **Photon Advancer:** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"Two Monsters, but none of them has 2000 or more Attack..." Spectre thought out loud. He snapped his fingers. "I see! You aren't planning on summoning your Ace Monster with them, aren't you, Kai-kun?"

"Shut up!" Nova growled back, angry at him using his real name. "Using my two Level 4 Monsters, I build my Overlay Network!"

Galaxy Braver and Photon Advancer turned into beams of yellow light and entered a galaxy-like portal. Nova chanted at the same time.

"Celestial warrior of the galaxy, descend onto this battlefield! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Radiant-Light Emperor Galaxion!"

Lunching out of the portal was a humanoid warrior clad in white armor and a blue visor that had four eyes on its sides. The monster had six, golden spikes emerging from its helmet, giving it a similar look to a king's crown, moreover, Galaxion also had two protrusions erupting from its back like wings. The emperor brandished its swords made of pure light at the enemy as it stood in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Radiant-Light Emperor Galaxion: Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 2100/RK: 4**

"I activate Galaxion's effect!" Nova stated. "By using its two Overlay Units, I can Special Summon this specific Monster from my deck!"

(Radiant-Light Emperor Galaxion: OVU 2→0)

As the emperor bisected the two lights orbiting around its body, a red spear-shaped object appeared beside Nova, who took hold of it before throwing it into the sky where it started rotating faster and faster, sucking in the light around it.

"Here comes the monster more savage than a supernova!" Nova chanted. "The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The spear started morphing into a dragon. The beast had skin made of pure light and it had crimson armor across its body. It gave a roar as it ascended on Nova's Middle Monster Zone.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon:** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

"Amazing!" Spectre clapped his hands with a shocked face. "You were able to summon your Ace right from your deck! It seems you're full of surprises."

"You won't be so calm after this! Battle!" Nova pointed forward. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon will attack you directly! At the same moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Photon Trident, targeting my dragon with it. Through its effect, Galaxy-Eyes gains 700 Attack until the End Phase, and if it inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

"That means you'll get to destroy my San Avalon Force!" Spectre realized.

"That's right! Take this, Photon Stream of Destruction!"

Following Nova's words, Galaxy-Eyes let loose of a bright beam from its mouth, heading straight for the Second-in-Command Hanoi member.

"That was a nice plan... Nah, just kidding." Spectre scoffed calmly. "I activate the Trap Card, **San Bloom Shield**. If I'm attacked directly, that attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

Out of the blue, flowers started blooming from San Avalon Dryas' branches before falling off and positioning themselves in front of Spectre, shielding him from the bright beam. The beautiful petals were burnt away by the attack's heat, and Nova frowned.

"Tch, you and your little tricks... I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then we're back to me. Watashi no turn, draw!" Spectre announced. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can activate the Continuous Spell San Vine Shrine!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Nova shouted. "I know that card is important to summon back your Plant Normal Monsters from the Graveyard and evolve the "San Avalon" Monsters! I won't let you do that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Photon Stream of Destruction, which lets me target and banish one card on the field since I control a "Galaxy-Eyes" Monster! I choose your San Vine Shrine!"

"I see. You were aiming to get rid of my San Avalon Force to then use Photon Stream of Destruction to banish my San Avalon Dryas." Spectre realized with a grin. "What an effortless and useless plan. From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of **San Avalon Grace**!"

"That's the card you just discarded with Shrine..." Nova muttered.

"By banishing this Continuous Spell Card, I negate a card or effect which targets a "San" card I control and destroy it." Spectre stated. "That means Shrine is allowed to stay. Now, I activate its effect, letting me Special Summon San Seed Genius Augusti from my Graveyard! Bloom once again, my plant!"

A GY Portal opened in front of the Spell Card as the said Monster emerged from it.

"Lastly, I normal summon **San Vine Cleric** from my hand!"

An elderly-looking male monster with elf ears, green-colored skin, a long beard, wearing clothes made of vines, and holding a walking stick his hand appeared with a sigh, standing beside his user.

 **San Vine Cleric: Earth/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 3**

Spectre then spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened under his field. "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more Plant-type Monsters! I set San Seed Genius Augusti, San Vine Cleric and the Link 1 San Avalon Dryas in the Link Markers!"

Genius Augusti and Cleric turned into a twister of dark green winds and one of Dryas' roots entered the portal alongside them.

"Link Summon!" Spectre declared. "Appear, Link 3! San Avalon Dryanome!"

The tree behind the Hanoi member grew, becoming the large tree with and an elf woman emerging from its trunk, with her three crimson eyes opened.

 **San Avalon Dryanome: ATK: 0/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"From Link 1 he jumped straight to Link 3?" Nova gritted his teeth.

"I activate the effect of San Vine Cleric which was used as Link Material to summon a "San Avalon" Monster, enabling me to draw cards equal to that Monster's Link Rating," Spectre explained. "Dryanome is Link 3, thus I draw three new cards. Next, I activate the Spell Card **San Vine Nativity** , whose effect allows me to Special Summon one "San Vine" Link Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone a "San Avalon" Link Monster points to if I control no Monsters in my Main Monster Zones. Come forth, San Vine Slasher!"

One of the fruits attached to Dryanome's branches split into two, letting the tall, slim, blue-skinned warrior clad in green armor and holding a long sword to emerge from it.

 **San Vine Slasher: ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"Slasher's effect activates!" Spectre stated. "If this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for each Link Marker it has. I choose Dryanome!"

The giant tree started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making him gain a fiery aura. The elf warrior brandished his sword at the enemy with a battle cry.

(San Vine Slasher: ATK 800→3200)

"It has more Attack than any of my Monsters...!" Nova gasped. "But even then..."

"Let's Battle!" Spectre shouted. "San Vine Slasher, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Big mistake! Galaxy-Eyes' effect activates!" Nova cried out. "When this card battles, both Monsters are banished!"

"Damn it, I forgot it had such an effect!" Spectre gasped in shock- before returning to his calm demeanor. "...Is what you'd like me to say, right? Unfortunately for you, I knew that dragon's effect. Due to San Vine Nativity, the Monsters summoned by its effect is unaffected by my opponent's card effects if a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monsters is pointing at it. That means the battle continues as it is!"

The LIGHT dragon could do nothing as Slasher zoomed past it, bisecting its body and causing it to explode. The shockwaves reached Nova, sending him stumbling backwards in pain.

 **Nova: LP 4000 - 200 = 3800**

"Slasher's other effect activates!" Spectre stated. "The Monster it destroyed through battle is Special Summoned to my field next to the Link Marker of a "San Avalon" Monster!"

A GY Portal opened in front of Nova, and Dryanome's roots entered it and extracted Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. It was then deposited under Dryanome's Bottom Marker and its eyes turned to red, now being under Spectre's absolute control.

"Ah, it's nice to borrow my opponent's Monsters." Spectre remarked as Nova gritted his teeth hard. "Now, accept your own Ace Monster's attack! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes, attack Galaxion this instant! As you would say, Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The emperor was fried under the beam's heat unleashed by Galaxy-Eyes, sending Nova skidding backwards by its force.

 **Nova: LP 3800 - 1000 = 2800**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Spectre concluded. "During the End Phase of the turn I activated San Vine Nativity, the Monster summoned by its effect is destroyed. Bye-bye, San Vine Slasher."

The said Link Monster gave one last bow to his user and Dryanome before exploding in particles of light.

"Watashi no turn!" Nova declared. "Draw! I activate the Equip Spell Card, Galaxy Zero! Through its effect, I target one "Photon" or "Galaxy" Monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it in Attack Position by equipping it with this card and by negating its effects. Revive, Galaxy Braver!"

The warrior with 0 ATK reappeared on the field with a battle cry.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Destiny Overlay!" Nova went on. "Thanks to its effect, I can target and use Monsters on both players' fields to perform an Xyz Summon! I'm going to take back my Ace, Hanoi freak! I Overlay the Level 8 Galaxy Braver on my field with the Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on your field!"

After the two Monsters entered the Xyz Portal as beams of light, Nova chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness, dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The Xyz Monster similar to Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but with more armor and having two wings made of rainbow light, emerged from the portal with a grand roar, standing on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon:** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/RK: 8**

"Now that was a surprise..." Spectre narrowed his eyes. "I didn't think he had such a card ready to be used if his Ace is stolen... not bad indeed, Kai-kun."

"Enough with the 'Kai-kun'! This ends now!" Nova shouted. "Using the "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as an Xyz Material, I perform another Xyz Summon!"

As his newly summoned dragon returned into the Xyz Portal, Nova chanted yet again.

"At the end of the Milky Way's light, a new world opens! Descend, scion of divinity! Armored Xyz Change! Come forth, new incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!"

Emerging from the portal was another dragon similar to Galaxy-Eyes, however, this one had its body covered by pitch-black armor, and its wings were detached from its body. Full Armor Photon Dragon gave a roar as it entered the field on Cipher Dragon's place.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon: Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 4000**_ **/DEF: 3500/RK: 8**

"A new dragon with 4000 Attack!" Spectre chuckled. "My my, quite the show you're giving me, Kai Trinitas. However, I think you intend on ending it with one single attack, aren't you?"

"That's right!" Nova confirmed his words. "Because I can't attack your San Avalon, I'll use Full Armor with its 4000 Attack to finish you in one hit! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon, direct attack! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon let loose of a massive beam from its mouth, aiming at Spectre. The attack hit, creating an explosion that bathed the entire dome in smoke. As it cleared out, Spectre was still standing with his usual smile, unharmed.

"I'll give an A for effort." he chuckled. "By banishing San Bloom Shield from my Graveyard, I can negate one instance of damage and draw one card from my deck. This Duel won't end so easily, Nova."

"In that case, my next move won't make you act so tough anymore! I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate the Equip Spell Card, **Full Armored Release/Burst**! Thanks to its effect, all "once per turn" effects of the equipped "Full Armor" Monster can be activated twice per turn! I activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to target and destroy one face-up card my opponent controls! Vanish, San Avalon Force!"

(Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon: OVU 3→2)

One of the lights orbiting around the Xyz Monster was sucked into its left wing, from which a yellow beam was then fired and destroyed the Continuous Trap Card.

"But that means...!" Spectre's eyes widen in genuine shock.

"I can target your "San Avalon" Monsters with card effects!" Nova finished for him. "I use Full Armor's effect again, detaching another Overlay Unit to destroy San Avalon Dryanome! Sink and burn in Hell; Galaxy Sidewinder!"

(Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon: OVU 2→1)

Another orbiting light was sucked into the right wing this time, and like before, the Xyz Monster fired a beam from that wing that pierced Dryanome's trunk. The Link Monster gave a scream of pain before she exploded, bathing Spectre's field in flames before vanishing in particles of light.

"Thanks to Full Armored Release/Burst's additional effect, I can draw a card when the equipped Monster destroys a Monster by its effect," Nova explained as he drew. He scoffed at Spectre, who fell silent after his tree's fall. "Figures. You aren't any different from Bloody Talker, who gets angry when any Cyberse or his Ignis are damaged. Your own anger and pride are nothing but mere excuses to hurt others."

Spectre's shoulders started shaking in anger- until he started snickering. Nova watched in confusion and slight fear as Spectre started laughing like a madman.

"Oh, you're quite right!" Spectre finally stopped himself and glared at his opponent, grinning. "I am angry at the moment. _Very_ angry. In fact, I wouldn't mind taking a knife and stabbing you until death! Truth be told, as you mentioned, Bloody Talker and I are alike because we want our love to be answered by the Monsters we use. However, unlike Bloody Talker, I once lived only accepting others' love and I wasn't giving any back. Truly, a one-sided love."

With every word he was saying, Nova was feeling more and more uneasy...

"It was Bloody Talker who opened my eyes to my cruel actions!" Spectre continued. "Yes... that is the reason I am standing here. In order to thank Bloody Talker for what he did to me, I'm going to help escape with his Ignis... His words will never leave my head, no matter how hard I try. Sadness, loneliness, unsatisfied love; all of these emotions create deep hatred. My very own Mother was suffering, because of _me_! But now, it's different. I took in my Mother's sadness and we cried together. I never overshadowed her since then, making her loneliness perish. Unsatisfied love... we're way past that point. Because she and I worked together more and more, our love isn't one-sided anymore! Allow me to show you, Nova, _our_ new power!"

Spectre gestured to his field.

"Because I control no "San Avalon" Monsters, San Vine Shrine would be destroyed by its own effect. BUT! Since a "San Avalon" Monster left my field because of my opponent, I can activate the Continuous Trap Card, **San Flora Samsara**! Thanks to this card, all "San" cards I control in my Spell/Trap Zone cannot be destroyed by their own effects or by my opponent! Moreover, when San Flora Samsara is activated, I can Special Summon the destroyed "San Avalon" Monster that triggered this card's activation from my Graveyard by negating its effects! Come back to my side, Dryanome!"

A GY Portal opened on the ground, from which Dryanome, which lost all of its leaves and fruits and had the elf woman inside its trunk seeming dead, emerged with its 0 ATK.

"Damn it, he revived his Link Monster and saved San Vine Shrine...!" Nova growled in annoyance. "I set one card face-down and end my turn..."

"Watashi no turn!" Spectre announced, his excitement fully evident at this point. "Draw! The time has come! By using a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monster I control that was Special Summoned from the Graveyard as material, I can Link Summon this Link Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"NANI!?"

Much to Nova's shock, the dead Dryanome's body was surrounded by a green light as a Link Portal materialized underneath it. However, this portal wasn't the usual type of portal, because its square was replaced by brown roots that had mosses and leaves covering them.

Dryanome's roots suddenly shot forward, connecting themselves to the Link Portal. Like magic, the dead tree seemed to come back to life as it gained back its colors and flowers bloomed on its branches.

"Burn my Mother's new and pious form into your eyes!" Spectre exclaimed. "Samsara Link Summon! Appear now, Link Unknown! **San Flora Yggdrasil**!"

Standing behind Spectre and in the Extra Monster Zone was a tree as large as San Avalon Dryatrentiay, towering over Galaxy-Eyes as well! Its trunk, roots, and branches were colored a dull brown, while water seemed to flow upwards instead of downwards across Yggdrasil's trunk, giving water to every part of the giant tree.

At the tree's base, there were glowing crystals and small puddles of water that glowed with sacred light, reflecting the crystals' beautiful colors, and had lotuses and water lettuces floating on them. Glancing upwards, the tree's branches were covered in green leaves that had a vast number of different flower species decorating them, and under the leaves, purple fruits were hanging down and seemed ready to be eaten.

Finally, emerging from the tree's trunk was the elf woman. This time, her skin was colored more like a human's, her hands united over her chest in a praying manner, and her body was covered in clothes made of vines and leaves. Her long, black hair had flowers in them and her crimson eyes glowed with kindness and love.

 **San Flora Yggdrasil: Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 0/Link: ?**

"What... is... that...!?" Nova's eyes were wide as dinner plates under his mask. "Samsara Link... Link Unknown... San Flora instead of San Avalon..."

"This is _our_ power." Spectre replied. "Samsara Link Monsters are a subcategory of Link Monsters, who can be only Link Summoned by using a specific Link Monster with a specific Link Rating that was Special Summoned from a specific location as material. These Monsters have Unknown Link Markers, which are determined by the used Link Monster's Link Rating, and they gain those Link Markers' positions. Dryanome was Link 3, therefore, Yggdrasil gains its 3 Link Markers."

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Link ?→3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)

"Be the first to see my deck's new might! I activate Shrine's effect!" Spectre cried out. "Revive again, San Seed Genius Augusti!"

Instead of a GY Portal opening, Yggdrasil started muttering words as she closed her eyes, causing the puddles at the tree's feet to be lifted into the air by an invisible force. The water united to form a wide circle that conjured a portal, from which Augusti emerged and everything returned to normal.

"Now, I normal summon Genius Augusti!" Spectre stated and his Normal Monster became an Effect Monster. "Now that it gained its effect, I activate Genius Augusti's effect! By releasing this Monster, I can Special Summon up to two "San Flora" Link 1 Monsters from my Extra Deck to a zone a "San Flora" Link Monster points to. Give birth to Yggdrasil's proud warriors, my plant!"

The seed burst into particles of light, which surrounded two of Yggdrasil's fruits, making them glow as well. The fruits split open seconds later, letting two new beings take the stage.

"The first! Link 1! **San Flora Slasher**!"

A Monster which bared a lot of resemblance to San Vine Slasher appeared. He was a tall, slim, humanoid elf with pale skin wearing a black jumpsuit under wooden armor that covered his shoulders, hips, and chest, decorated with green leaves and spikes. Attached to his head was a helmet the same as San Vine Slasher but with a crimson visor. The knight brandished his two swords and stood in front of Yggdrasil as her royal guardian.

 **San Flora Slasher: Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Top**

"The second! Link 1! **San Flora Healer**!"

Another humanoid elf appeared, this one bearing resemblance to San Vine Healer. She had greenish-white skin wearing a long dress made entirely of white rose petals, that was being held together by green vines. Her pink eyes glowed with happiness as she gave a little twirl, letting her short blond hair fly about, being pleased to fight by Yggdrasil's and her user's side.

 **San Flora Healer: Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate my new Monsters' effect!" Spectre declared. "If Slasher is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Flora" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for every Link Marker it has, moreover, if Slasher was summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" Monster, it gains an additional 800 Attack boost!"

Yggdrasil's branches started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making it gain a sacred aura.

(San Flora Slasher: ATK 800→4000)

"Next, Healer's effect!" Spectre said. "If Healer is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Flora" Link Monster that points to it and I gain 400 Life Points for each Link Marker it has, moreover, if Healer was summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" Monster, I gain 400 Life Points as a bonus! Yggdrasil's Grace!"

The young elf started dancing and singing, causing Spectre to be surrounded in a green aura.

 **Spectre: LP 4000 + 1600 = 5600**

"And I'm far from being done!" the Hanoi member grinned wider. "I activate Yggdrasil's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one "San Flora" Link 1 Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone it points to! Saint Parturition! Appear, the second San Flora Slasher!"

A second warrior appeared on the field, filling Yggdrasil's 3 Link Markers. With his descent, the new Slasher's effect activated as well.

(San Flora Slasher: ATK 800→4000)

"Battle!" Spectre shouted. "Slasher number one, attack his dragon! Yggdrasil's Ire!"

"Not so fast! I activate Full Armored Release/Burst's last effect!" Nova quickly shouted. "By destroying this card, I can save the equipped Monster from destruction! Counterattack, Galaxy-Eyes!"

The first warrior leaped forward and raised his swords, but before he could strike, Galaxy-Eyes unleashed a wave of light from its mouth, causing him to cry out in pain before being destroyed.

"San Flora Yggdrasil's other effect." Spectre chuckled. "If a fellow "San" Monster leaves my field, I can place one Flora Counter on this card. Now, Battle! My second Slasher, go! Attack his dragon!"

This time, Galaxy-Eyes was defeated by the second San Flora Slasher, resulting in a double K.O.

"The effect of Slasher and Yggdrasil activate!" Spectre told. "Yggdrasil gains another Flora Counter, while Slasher allows me to Special Summon the Monster it destroyed by battle to my side of the field! Be reborn, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!"

The defeated dragon reappeared under Yggdrasil's Bottom-Left Marker with its 4000 ATK.

"The finale! Battle!" Spectre shouted. "Attack your own user directly, Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Fat chance! I activate the Trap Card Galaxy Miracle!" Nova abruptly stated. "Through its effect, I reduce one instance of battle damage to 0! Then, I can Special Summon one "Galaxy" Monster from my Graveyard with an original Level! Revive, my Ace: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A transparent barrier protected Nova from the attack, which vanished and conjured a portal that allowed the original Galaxy-Eyes to return with its 3000.

"It seems you can still put up a fight." Spectre mused. "Very well. I set one card face-down, and activate San Flora Samsara's last effect. Once per turn, I can shuffle up to three "San" Monsters from my Graveyard into my deck and inflict 100 damage to my opponent for each one. I choose to shuffle my two San Flora Slashers and one San Vine Slasher into my Extra Deck to inflict you 300 damage!"

Three of Yggdrasil's roots shot forward after those words, hitting Nova in the chest and causing him to double over by the pain.

 **Nova: LP 2800 - 300 = 2500**

"For each 100 damage inflicted by this effect, I can place 1 Flora Counter on a face-up "San Flora" Monster I control," Spectre explained. "I choose Yggdrasil, of course. I end my turn."

(San Flora Yggdrasil: 5 Flora Counters)

"Those Counters are probably bad news... Watashi no turn!" Nova announced. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Galaxy Priest!"

A mechanical humanoid clad in a priest's robes and holding a scepter appeared on the field.

 **Galaxy Priest: Light/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 4**

"If this Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates!" Nova stated. "I shuffle five "Photon" and/or "Galaxy" cards from my Graveyard into the deck and draw two cards. I return Photon Trident, Photon Advancer, Galaxy Zero, Galaxy Braver, and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon into my deck and Extra Deck to draw 2 new cards!"

After drawing his new cards, Nova smirked at them.

"Bingo. My counterattack starts here!" he said. "I activate the Spell Card Galaxy Expedition, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher "Galaxy" or "Photon" Monster from my deck in Defense Position if I already control one! Come forth, Galaxy Knight!"

In a bright flash, the knight in silver armor and riding a hoverboard appeared next to Galaxy-Eyes.

 **Galaxy Knight: ATK: 2800/** _ **DEF: 2600**_ **/LV: 8**

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Galaxy Queen's Light!" Nova stated. "Through its effect, I target the Level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I control to raise the Levels of all other face-up Monsters I control to 8!"

(Galaxy Priest: Level 4→8)

"Three Level 8 Monsters..." Spectre narrowed his eyes. "Ah, of course. I know what Monster you'll summon next."

Nova ignored his opponent as he moved on. "Using my Level 8 Knight, Priest, and Galaxy-Eyes, I build the Overlay Network!"

His three monsters were sucked into the galaxy-like portal as he chanted.

"Power filling the galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself!"

A blue sword-shaped object with a red crystal appeared beside Nova. He took hold of it, throwing it into the sky where it started rotating faster and faster, sucking in the light around it.

"Descend, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The sword started morphing into a dragon. The beast had skin made of crimson light, and it had dark-blue armor across its body with two wings, each one having a head on it. The dragon roared with its three heads as it ascended on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon:** _ **ATK: 4500**_ **/DEF: 3000/RK: 8**

"The effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes activates when it's Xyz Summoned by using Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as one of its Xyz Materials!" Nova declared. "All other face-up cards currently on the field have their effects negated! Photon Howling!"

The three heads roared again, sending large soundwaves towards Spectre's field.

"I won't allow that." he chuckled. "Counter Trap, open! **San Vine Restrain**! If my opponent activates a Monster Effect while I control a Plant-type Link Monster, by releasing a Monster I control, that activation is negated! I sacrifice your own dragon for this effect!"

The sound waves were blocked by Full Armor Photon Dragon, leaving Spectre and his other Monsters unharmed.

"How sad." he said. "Betrayed by your own Ace like that... it must be horrible, right? Well, consider that a payback for what you did to Revolver-sama's father and Bloody Talker's parents, Kai-kun. Haha-Hahahahahahaha!"

Nova gritted his teeth at this annoying taunting. "I have no cards in my hand... and the only card I control is Neo Photon Dragon... Even then, I won't give up, Hanoi freak! Battle! Neo Photon Dragon, attack San Flora Healer! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

Spectre tried to stop laughing. "Everything you do is _so_ useless! I activate Yggdrasil's other effect! During either player's turn once, I can release one "San Flora" Monster this card points to and gain 1000 Life Points! Avalon's Benediction! And Yggdrasil's other effect activates as well, letting it gain another Flora Counter!"

Neo Photon Dragon had to stop in its tracks as its target was suddenly enveloped by Yggdrasil's roots until they exploded in green particles, with Healer nowhere to be seen.

 **Spectre: LP 5600 + 1000 = 6600**

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Flora Counters 5→6)

"San Flora Yggdrasil cannot be targeted for attacks, which means you can only wager direct attacks," Spectre explained. "So, what will it be? A direct attack? I wouldn't do that if I were you. Twice per turn, during either player's turn, if I take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon one "San Flora" Link 1 Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone Yggdrasil points to, and I gain Life Points equal to the damage I took. If you attack, I would only get a free Monster! Or maybe you were going to end your turn? Yes, that would seem a logical move indeed! What will it be, Kai Trinitas!?"

The blond Duelist fell to his knees in defeat, knowing there was nothing he could do to turn the situation into his favor. Spectre's grin widens at that, ready to hit Nova's nerves even more...!

"Today's generation is quite bold and stupid in my opinion." Spectre told. "Ace Monster this, Ace Monster that, Ace Monster here, blah blah blah. Only a handful of people really know the meaning of 'Ace Monster'. The true bond between a person and their chosen Ace... Ah, how sad. What was your reason to choose Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as your Ace? Revolver-sama said... Ah, yes! It was a gift your parents gave you!"

Nova's eyes widen in rage behind his mask at that.

"Yes, yes, I remember now!" Spectre, who saw this but decided to continue, nodded to himself. "Your parents were always away at work during you three's childhoods. They were off to obtain money so all of you could live as a happy family! One magical Christmas, in fact, they gifted you three siblings with Duel Monster cards. The card you got was Galaxy-Eyes!"

"Shut up..." Nova muttered.

"It must have been sad, right?" Spectre asked. "That Christmas was the last you got to spend with your mother and father because they committed suicide! You're cherishing that dragon because of your past, not because you actually love it, unlike I do with my Mother. At this point, just choose a stronger Monster as your Ace, put Galaxy-Eyes out of its misery! Maybe you would've had a chance against me then!"

"Shut up!" Nova yelled as he stood up. "Don't talk about my family so freely, you freaking bastard!"

"Oh my, did I hit a nerve?" Spectre blinked twice. "Whoopsy daisy!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nova cried out, losing his patience. "Battle! Neo Photon Dragon, direct attack! Ultimate Photon Stream!"

The dragon of light unleashed three streams from each of its mouths, hitting the Hanoi member and sending him flying off his feet and cry out in pain.

 **Spectre: LP 6600 - 4500 = 2100**

"S-So this is the program... which inflicts more pay when dealing damage to the opponent..." Spectre groaned as he stood up, his grin returning. "Truly pitiful. I activate Yggdrasil's effect, Special Summoning **San Flora Gardna** from my Extra Deck and recover the lost Life Points."

One of the fruits attached to Yggdrasil's branches opened, letting a bulky humanoid being clad in broad armor to enter the field, taking a defensive stance in front of its user and Yggdrasil. Its armor was made out of pure steel with colorful crystal decorating it. Erupting from its helmet were two branches, giving it a similar appearance to demonic horns, and instead of arms, this Monster had two shields with their only mission being to protect others.

 **San Flora Gardna: Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

After its summon, Yggdrasil's roots enveloped Spectre and made him obtain a green aura as his LP was replenished in an instant.

 **Spectre: LP 2100 + 4500 = 6600**

"I activate my new Monster's effect!" Spectre declared as the roots let him free. "If Gardna is summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" Monster, I can place two Flora Counters on a face-up card I control. I choose my Mother tree."

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Flora Counters 6→7)

"Haha!" Spectre couldn't help but laugh. "You were so easy to anger, Nova. I suggest you start working on your temper, or everybody will start using you like a little puppet! Oh, wait! Your boss already does that."

"...Turn End..." Nova wheezed out, accepting his fate.

"Before that, I'll activate San Flora Samsara's effect." Spectre said. "I shuffle San Flora Healer, San Avalon Dryanome and Dryas into my Extra Deck to inflict 300 damage to you and add three more Counters to my Mother tree!"

Three of Yggdrasil's roots shot forward, hitting Nova in the chest and knocking him against the ground.

 **Nova: LP 2500 - 300 = 2200**

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Flora Counters 7→10)

"Watashi no turn!" Spectre declared. "Draw! I activate Yggdrasil's effect, releasing Gardna to gain 1000 Life Points and make it gain another Counter since a "San" Monster left the field! Avalon's Benediction!"

The giant tree's roots enveloped Gardna, making it vanish in dust of green light.

 **Spectre: LP 6600 + 1000 = 7600**

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Flora Counters 10→11)

"Man, this Duel suddenly became boring..." Spectre sighed with a shake of his head. "I'm doing all the good action over here... Maybe my new cards are a little OP...? Nah, that can't be it. Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and even Revolver-sama have pretty OP cards and combos! It's not like I become a god or something now that my deck is strong. Well, enough monologuing! Time to ends this. I activate San Flora Yggdrasil's final effect! By removing all Flora Counters from this card, for each one, my opponent takes 200 damage! The turn I activate this effect, I cannot enter my Battle Phase or deal further damage to my opponent, not that it matters. Perish, Nova! Nature's Absolute Force!"

The crystals, water, fruits, and flowers that made up Yggdrasil's body started glowing different colors before releasing strange orbs. These orbs were then absorbed into the elf woman's body, who gave a loud shout before letting loose of a massive stream of energy from her hands, washing over Nova and sending him flying out of the camouflage dome, breaking it apart.

 **Nova: LP 2200 - 2200 = 0**

 **Winner: Spectre!**

The moment his Life Points hit zero, Nova vanished, most likely being forcefully logged out by his superiors.

"This is our new power..." Spectre told himself, looking at Yggdrasil slowly disappearing since the Duel ended. The elf woman gave her user a warm smile before fully vanishing.

" _Indeed it is..._ " the faint voice of Yggdrasil whispered.

* * *

 _Over to Revolver and Siegfried..._

"Another camouflage dome, huh?" Revolver remarked as the said object materialized around him and Siegfried, making it so nobody could see their incoming Speed Duel. "Hmph, I admit I don't want others to barge in on us as well so I good job, I guess."

"This will be our first Duel since the death of your father." Siegfried pointed out. "I wouldn't want anybody ruining it for me. This is an important Duel, after all."

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison, not bothered to continue talking. Their cards will do the talking instead!

 **Siegfried: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Revolver: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll be taking the first turn if you don't mind!" Siegfried shouted. "From my hand, I activate the effect of Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts in my hand! By discarding it and the Dragon-type Monster, **Mythic Fire Dragon** , I can Special Summon the mighty beast of storms from my deck! Appear!"

The dragon whose body was made of raging winds fell down from the sky and entered the camouflage dome, flying beside its user and growling at their foe.

 **Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts: Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1800/LV: 3**

 **Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms:** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2200/LV: 7**

"Due to Lightning's effect, Tempest cannot attack this turn." Siegfried added. "I set one card from my hand face-down and end my turn now!"

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver said on cue. "Draw! First, I normal summon Gateway Dragon from my hand!"

A dragon with a long serpentine body clad in sand-brown scales, that had three clawed hands, appeared beside its user with a roar, holding the golden portal in one of its hands.

 **Gateway Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

"I activate Gateway's effect!" Revolver stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon-type Monster from my hand. Appear, Trigger Wurm!"

The dragon that seemed a cross between a worm and a gun's trigger, covered in red-brown armor and orange spikes, emerged from Gateway's portal.

 **Trigger Wurm: ATK: 600/** _ **DEF: 600**_ **/LV: 2**

"Next, by discarding the Level 5 Background Dragon from my hand, I Special Summon Defra Dragoon!"

Following the Hanoi leader's words, a mechanical dragon with dark blue and red armor that had two wings with membranes made of holograms materialized beside Trigger Wurm, filling his Main Monster Zones.

 **Defra Dragoon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 3**

"Defra Dragoon can be Special Summoned from my hand if I discard another Monster from my hand to the Graveyard," Revolver explained. He then raised his hand into the air as it glowed brightly. "Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A Link Portal opened above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are two Level 4 or lower Dragon-type Monsters, except Tokens! I set Defra Dragoon and Gateway Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His two dragons morphed into two twisters of blue and brown winds as they entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Twin Triangle Dragon!"

The bipedal dragon, covered in brown scales, having yellow accents over its body and two triangle-shaped objects attached to its arms, leaped out the portal and landed on Revolver's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Twin Triangle Dragon: ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"That dragon?" Siegfried muttered. "If I remember well, he just sent a Level 5 dragon to his Graveyard with Defra Dragoon's effect..."

"I activate Twin Triangle's effect!" Revolver stated. "By paying 500 Life Points, I Special Summon the Level 5 Background Dragon from my Graveyard next to Twin Triangle's Bottom Marker by negating its effects!"

 **Revolver: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

As Siegfried suspected, a GY Portal materialized as the said dragon emerged from it with a roar and its 1600 ATK.

"A Link 4 Monster is on its way." Siegfried realized.

"That's right!" Revolver confirmed his opponent's words. "Appear again! Waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

The second Link Portal opened above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are two or more Effect Monsters! I set Background Dragon, Trigger Wurm, and the Link 2 Twin Triangle Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His three dragons morphed into four twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

The infamous Cyberse Link Monster emerged from the portal, its green eyes and highlights glowing brightly and staring down at the enemy. Topologic Bomber Dragon roared as it entered the battlefield on the Extra Monster Zone, unleashing furious winds all around the dome.

 **Topologic Bomber Dragon: ATK: 3000/Link 4: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"I activate the effect of Trigger Wurm in my Graveyard." Revolver didn't slow down. "If this card is used as Link Material for the summon of a Dark Link Monster, I can Special Summon Trigger Wurm to a zone Topologic points to. Revive, in the Bottom Marker!"

The worm/trigger hybrid dragon reappeared on the said zone.

"At this moment, the effect of Topologic Bomber Dragon activates!" Revolver said as he clenched his fists. "If another Monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, all Monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed! Full Overlap!"

Electricity crackled around Topologic Bomber's body as its energy wings activated. The dragon roared as the electricity around its body shot forward, striking Trigger Wurm and Tempest, causing each to explode in particles of light.

"If Trigger Wurm is destroyed by a Link Monster's effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card." Revolver told as he drew. He then smirked at his opponent. "It seems this Duel won't last so long, unless you decide to fight me seriously, Kenji!"

"I always Duel seriously, Ryoken!" Siegfried answered back. "When a Dragon-type Monster I control leaves the field by a card effect, I can activate the effect of Mythic Fire Dragon in my Graveyard, which lets me Special Summon it, at pact it's banished the next time I send it to the Graveyard!"

Fire surrounded a spot beside Siegfried, from which a small serpentine dragon emerged. Its body was made entirely of fire, except its eyes that glowed with an intimidating yellow.

 **Mythic Fire Dragon: Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 200**_ **/LV: 1**

"Kuh, I forgot about that annoying dragon..." Revolver grudgingly admitted. "But even then, that won't stop my assault! I set one card face-down and Battle! Topologic Bomber, attack Mythic Fire Dragon! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

"That won't happen! I activate the Trap Card, **Dragoprotection**!" Siegfried exclaimed. "By banishing the Dragon-type Tempest from my Graveyard, I negate this attack!"

The Cyberse Link Monster fired a crimson beam from its mouth, that suddenly vanished as the Trap Card glowed.

"Then, the effect of Tempest activates!" Siegfried added. "If it's banished, I can add one Wind Dragon from my deck to my hand, and I choose Debris Dragon!"

 _Debris Dragon? I never heard of it before... Must be a new addition he made to his deck._ Revolver thought before talking. "I end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried shouted. "Draw! From my hand, I normal summon Debris Dragon!"

A dragon with white scales that wore green armor here and there, had orange crystals inside of its chest and shoulders and had a trident-shaped head, appeared with a roar, leaving a small trail of stardust behind it. Revolver admitted it was a rather beautiful effect...

 **Debris Dragon: Wind/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 4**

"A Tuner, huh? I see." Revolver scoffed. "You plan on Synchro Summoning Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight and use its effect, destroying my Topologic and inflicting me 500 damage. Since my remaining Life Points would be 3000, with a direct attack, it's over for me."

"But that won't work, right?" Siegfried finished for his opponent. "I know that much, Ryoken. I activate Debris Dragon's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can target one Monster with 500 or less Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon, at pact its effects are negated. Come back, Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts!"

A GY Portal opened beside the white dragon as the said dragon emerged from it with its 500 ATK. However, it was summoned in front of Topologic Bomber's Top Marker!

"At this moment, Topologic Bomber's effect activates!" Revolver grinned. "Vanish before me, Kenji! Full Overlap!"

"No, that won't happen!" the other replied. "By banishing Dragoprotection from my Graveyard, I activate its second effect, negating the destruction of all my dragons!"

Transparent barriers formed around each dragon, protecting them from the Cyberse Link Monster's wrath.

"Ryoken, you might not believe me, but I still remember all that time we spent together when we were young." Siegfried said. "You told me the reason why you use dragons... and I remember my very core being silenced by your words' passion, even if you were much younger than me."

Revolver said nothing as he thought about that time...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK** : _10 years ago - At Kogami residence_

The 8-year-old Ryoken was currently playing with the 18-years-old Kenji at Duel Monsters. The older male was tall and had fair skin, blond hair, and beautiful jade-colored eyes.

"Battle!" Ryoken smirked. "Varrelload Dragon, direct attack!"

Kenji sweatdropped as his LP hit 0, meaning he lost. The 6-year-old Kai was sitting beside his older brother and wrote down another '1' under Ryoken's name on the paper. He was pretty short for his age and had fair skin, short brown hair with random blond strands and the same jade eyes as his older brother.

"Ryoken won seven times, while Kenji-oniisan only once!" an 8-year-old girl, who was taller than Kai but shorter than Kenji, giggled. She also had fair skin, long black hair with pink strands, and the same jade eyes as the other two. She was Kai's and Kenji's sister, Ruka.

Kenji blushed a little, annoyed that he couldn't win against a much younger person. He let out a sigh to calm his nerves.

"Well, Ryoken is my mentor after all." he tried to ease his situation.

"You just aren't good..." Kai said, prompting him to scratch his cheek with his forefinger in embarrassment and chuckle. "Also, Ryoken uses dragons. You don't."

"Dragons are strong and cool." Ryoken confirmed his statement. "Aso-niisan told me that in a lot of cultures and myths, dragons are symbols of power and strength!"

His light-blue eyes darted to the side and saw the vast Stardust Road outside the window.

"Together with my dragons..." he smiled. "I'll make father proud of me..."

Kenji noted sadness in the young boy's eyes, and he knew why. Just like his father, the Trinitas siblings' parents were always out of the house at work. Kenji himself was sad about it, but because Kai and Ruka won't have the attention they need from mother and father. Ryoken was trying to make his father happy by becoming strong...

The teen looked at Varrelload Dragon on his opponent's side of the field and got an idea...

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"The reason why I decided to use dragons as well, was to get the attention of my parents," Siegfried explained. "If I get strong, they'll surely listen to my questions and watch over Kai and Ruka more... That didn't happen, however, because they died, but I'm still here. Together with my dragons, I'm going to create the world Kai and Ruka need!"

Revolver didn't retort to his old friend's determination and ideals.

"Dragons gave you power, and Stardust Road gave you hope." Siegfried said. "Ryoken, I'll show it to you... the avatar of those feelings!"

"Avatar? What do you mean?" Revolver's eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to show you, Revolver, that I regret leaving you alone in the past! The Level 4 Debris Dragon tunes the Level 3 Lightning and the Level 1 Mythic Fire Dragon!"

A green beam erupted from behind Siegfried after those words, and his three monsters started disintegrating into pieces of data, which formed three rings and positioned themselves in front of each other. They merged together before exploding into particles of data that took the form of eight miniature rings.

"Clustering wishes!" Siegfried chanted. "Become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A bright beam shot past the eight rings, our of which a new monster flew out. It was an adult version of Debris Dragon, covered in even more beautiful white scales that seemed to give a glow of their own, and the crystals in its body were blue. As the dragon flew beside Siegfried, it left a trail of stardust behind it- like Stardust Road! The dragon gave a loud roar as it entered the fray!

 **Stardust Dragon: Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

Revolver could feel several emotions swirl in his heart, unsure of what to feel: beauty by this new dragon, shock of it being Stardust Road's avatar itself, or actual fear to face the symbol of his hope...!

"Stardust...Dragon... you say?" he managed to sputter. "Stardust Road... is my enemy...!?"

That's when the Hanoi leader saw where the dragon was summoned: in front of Topologic's Top Marker!

"H-Hahahaha! You idiot!" Revolver exclaimed. "Topologic's effect isn't a once-per-turn effect! If another Monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, all Monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed by Topologic's effect! Full Overlap!"

"Not so fast!" Siegfried shouted. "Stardust Dragon's effect activates! During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy cards on the field, I can release Stardust to negate and destroy that card! Victim Sanctuary!"

"N-NANI!?"

Topologic Bomber activated its energy wings, reading its next electric discharge. However, Stardust Dragon flew forward and grabbed the other dragon in its grip, enveloping it with its wings. Topologic Bomber tried to set itself free but all in vain as they started to disintegrate into stardust until both perished.

"Topologic was...!" Revolver gritted his teeth. "You little...! Are you trying to humiliate me by using that dragon!?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ryoken!" Siegfried replied. "This Stardust Dragon will be the card to shatter the misunderstandings between us!"

"You always have something to say back, don't you!?" Revolver growled.

"That's just how I am. I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Siegfried concluded. "Also, during the End Phase of a turn in which I activated Stardust Dragon's effect, and it wasn't negated, I can call back my dragon!"

Emerging from a GY Portal was the said dragon with its 2500 ATK.

 _Tch, that's annoying..._ Revolver thought. _Majority of my strongest Monsters, and Mirror Force, have destructive effects, which means Stardust Dragon can easily counter them. In this situation, I have to use..._

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Revolver shouted. His eyes widen a little at the card: Cyberse Redemption. The card he got from Kioku. "Destiny is telling me to win. First, I'll set one card face-down!"

After setting Cyberse Redemption, the Hanoi leader continued with his turn. "I activate the effect of Background Dragon in my Graveyard! If this Monster is in my Graveyard while I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon itself and one Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster from my hand! Come forth, Background Dragon and Hibernation Dragon!"

To appear were two dragons, the first being the bulky dragon covered in orange armor and having long brown claws, and the second being the bizarre-looking mechanical dragon with blue-colored energy wings.

 **Background Dragon:** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 5**

 **Hibernation Dragon: ATK: 600/** _ **DEF: 1500**_ **/LV: 3**

"However, when Background which was Special Summoned by its effect leaves the field, it's banished." Revolver said. "Hibernation Dragon's effect activates upon Normal or Special Summon, letting me return a Level 4 or lower Dragon Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I return Gateway Dragon to my hand, which I'll now summon!"

The dragon holding a golden portal reappeared on the field, filling its user's Main Monster Zone for the second time.

"Three Monsters..." Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "A Link Summon."

"Got it in one!" Revolver confirmed. "Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

Following his words, a Link Portal opened above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are one or more Dark Dragon Monsters, including a Level 5 or higher Monster! I set Background, Hibernation, and Gateway Dragon in the Link Markers!"

His three dragons morphed into three twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Slug Varrel Dragon**!"

Emerging from the portal was a similar dragon to Varrelload Dragon, but this one had less armor over its body, leaving its hands, lower chest, neck, and legs bare, thus revealing its grey scales. The armor over its body was crimson red with some black highlights, and blue energy wings glowed behind the dragon as it roared and entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Slug Varrel Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Left, Top, Right**

"A Link 3 "Varrel" Monster you say?" Siegfried muttered in surprise. "You never had such a Link Monster before..."

"Like you, I keep my deck updated. Battle!" Revolver declared. "Slug Varrel Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon now!"

"You're attacking even if your Monster has less Attack!?" Siegfried exclaimed. "That means-!"

"My dragon has an effect? Bingo!" the Hanoi leader smirked. "I take no battle damage involving this Link Monster, and it cannot be destroyed by battle during my turn!"

True to his words, the two dragons clashed but none of them was defeated.

"Now that the battle ended, I can activate Slug Varrel Dragon's other effect!" Revolver told. "If this Link Summoned card attacks an opponent's Monster, at the end of the damage step, one Slug Counter is placed on that Monster!"

A red dot appeared on Stardust Dragon's chest seconds later.

(Stardust Dragon: Slug Counters 0→1)

Revolver threw his hand to the side as the card he Set on his first turn flipped up.

"I activate the Trap Card, **Rate-Up Surmount Force**! This card can be only activated if my opponent controls a Monster with equal or more Attack than the Attack of all Link Monsters I control. By sending one Link Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I Link Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute, Type, and one Link higher than it!"

"Rate-Up!?" Siegfried's eyes widen behind his mask. "Bloody Talker wasn't the only one able to do that!?"

"Appear once again! Waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Revolver announced as the Link portal re-opened. "Using the Link 3 Slug Varrel Dragon, I re-set the Link Markers!"

The dragon gave a loud roar before entering the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! My wind that pierces through the closed world! Come forth, Varrelload Dragon!"

The bipedal dragon covered in red and black armor, a gun's chamber instead of a torso, green highlights all over its body and wings, emerged from the portal with a roar that was answered by Stardust Dragon.

 **Varrelload Dragon: ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right**

"Since Slug Varrel Dragon left the field, I can activate its final effect!" Revolver stated. "All Monsters my opponent controls with a Slug Counter have their Attack and Defense lowered to 0!"

"What!?" Siegfried gritted his teeth.

The ghostly image of Slug Varrel Dragon appeared on the field, opening its mouth wide as a cannon emerged from it. The dragon fired a bullet of energy at Stardust, causing it to cry out in pain as its power vanished.

(Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500→0/DEF 2000→0)

"Battle!" Revolver shouted. "Get a load of this, Kenji! Varrelload, attack that dragon! Varrel Cannon of Lightning!"

The mechanical dragon unleashed its own trigger from the cannon inside its mouth, hitting Stardust Dragon in the chest. That caused the dragon to explode, with Siegfried barely hanging on his D-Board.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

"I activate... the effect of **Mythic Wind Dragon** in my hand!" Siegfried breathed out. "If I take battle damage involving a Dragon, for each 600 points of damage I took, I can draw a card by discarding Mythic Wind Dragon. Since I took 3000 damage, I draw five new cards!"

 **Mythic Wind Dragon: Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 7**

Revolver cursed his luck at that. From all cards, his opponent had to obtain such an advantage... "I end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried announced. "Draw! I activate the effect of Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles in my hand, discarding it and Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls to Special Summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders from my deck, at pact it can't attack this turn. Come forth, the mighty beast of boulders!"

The bulky dragon covered in wood and stone appeared with a grand roar.

 **Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles: Earth/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

 **Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders: ATK: 1500/** _ **DEF: 3000**_ **/LV: 7**

"Now, I activate the effect of Tidal in my Graveyard!" Siegfried stated. "By banishing two Water and/or Dragon Monsters from my hand or Graveyard, I can Special Summon my mighty beast from the hand or Graveyard. The ones I banish are Dragon-types Mythic Wind Dragon and Reactan from the Graveyard. Revive, Tidal!"

A GY Portal opened before Siegfried as the dragon with a body made of ice and water emerged from it with a roar, narrowing its slits at the sight of Revolver and Varrelload Dragon.

 **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls:** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

"Arawarero! Sukui o tsunagaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit that connects salvation!)

Following Siegfried's words, a Link Portal appeared.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are two Level 7 Dragon Monsters. I set Tidal and Redox in the Link Markers!"

Said dragons turned into blue and brown twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Behold, Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm!"

The dragon with a body made of lava, rocks, and water, and having two wings made of winds, emerged from the portal with a roar, flying on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm: ATK: 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Your Ace Monster." Revolver pointed out with a solemn face. "Now that we both have our Aces on the field, the true fight starts!"

"I agree." Siegfried smirked. "Here I come, Kogami Ryoken! Catastrophe no monsutā kōka! As long as this card is in my Extra Monster Zone, all costs to activate other "Dragon Ruler" Monsters' effects are reduced by one, which means I have to banish only one Monster to revive my dragons and I don't have to discard other Monsters to use their additional effects in my hand!"

He gestured to his field. "Therefore, I activate Redox's effect, banishing Debris Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon it from the Graveyard!"

The said dragon reappeared on the field with its 3000 DEF.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror," Siegfried explained. "Using its effect, I banish my Redox on my field and Tidal and Lightning in my Graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon!"

A giant mirror with a dragon-like design materialized on his field, in which the reflections of his three dragons could be seen. Moments later, the three Monsters turned into a whirlpool of particles and Siegfried chanted.

"Mighty beasts, the time has come to merge your three heads, and become a new being! Fusion Summon! Behold, the Level 9, Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon!"

A beam erupted from the mirror, and a new dragon took the stage. The scales that covered this dragon were blue, under white armor that had some glowing crystals inside of it, and the dragon's wings were made out of ice. Trishula roared with its three heads as it was summoned to Catastrophe's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon:** **Water/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2700**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 9**

"I activate the effects of Redox and Tidal that were banished!" Siegfried shouted. "I can add one Earth Dragon and one Water Dragon respectively from my deck to my hand. I choose Mythic Tree Dragon and Mythic Water Dragon! Next, I activate Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon's effect! If it's Special Summoned using only Dragons as materials, I can banish one card from my deck, the top card of my opponent's deck, and one card from their Extra Deck as well!"

Revolver gritted his teeth. _He can banish any Monster from Extra Deck that I could use to turn this around._ he thought.

"I banish Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos from my deck, the top card of your deck, and Topologic Gumblar Dragon from your Extra Deck!" Siegfried declared, confusing Revolver.

 _Gumblar? Why would he choose that card and not something like Varrelsword Dragon?_ the Hanoi leader glanced at his set card. _Does he think... my face-down is Cyberse Redemption?_

"I activate Blaster's effect." Siegfried stated. "I add Flamvell Dragoon from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate my face-down card, **Dragofury** by targeting Trishula with it! This Continuous Trap Card is equipped to the targeted "Dragon Ruler" Monster or Level 7 or higher Dragon-type Monster, and my opponent takes 100 damage times its Level! Since Trishula is Level 9, you take 900 damage, Ryoken!"

A blue beam erupted from the Trap and hit Revolver in the chest, making him grunt as the spot glitched in pain.

 **Revolver: LP 3500 - 900 = 2600**

"Moreover, due to Dragofury's additional effect, the equipped dragon gains 300 Attack for every banished card I have during my turn only!" Siegfried added as Trishula roared.

(Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon: ATK 2700→5700)

"I see..." Revolver whispered. "Since Dragofury's effect to deal damage wasn't optional, my Life Points were forced to decrease to 2600. If he attacks Varrelload now, I would take 2700 damage and my Life Points would drop to 0, meaning I can activate Cyberse Redemption..."

He let out a sly smirk. "You were thinking that far ahead... it seems you're much stronger than I expected, Kenji."

"I strive to improve every day and moment." Siegfried replied with his own smirk. "Battle! Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon, attacks Varrelload Dragon!"

"When an opponent's Monster attacks and my Life Points would be reduced to 0 by that attack, I can send one Cyberse Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to activate the Trap Card Cyberse Redemption!" Revolver exclaimed. "Due to its effect, the attacking Monster's Attack is reduced by that Cyberse Monster's Attack! I send Topologic Amygdala Dragon to the Graveyard so Trishula's Attack drops by 2500!"

(Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon: ATK 5700→3200)

If Topologic Gumblar Dragon would've been in his Extra Deck, Revolver could've sent it to the GY and lower Trishula's ATK by 3000, lowering it to 2700, which is lower than Varrelload Dragon's 3000 ATK. However, since Siegfried banished Gumblar he wasn't able to do that...

In fact, Trishula let loose of water streams from its three mouth, washing over Varrelload and causing it to explode, with Revolver being blown back a bit.

 **Revolver: LP 2600 - 200 = 2400**

"By banishing Rate-Up Surmount Force from my Graveyard, I activate its effect!" Revolver abruptly stated. "If the Link Monster Special Summoned by its effect is destroyed by battle, I can end the current Battle Phase!"

"You were able to survive..." Siegfried remarked. "I end my turn now! With it, the effect of Dragofury ends and Trishula's Attack returns to normal."

(Trishula, the Ice Prison Dragon: ATK 3200→200)

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver shouted as he took hold of his new card. Since he had no other cards in his hand nor field, everything was depending on this next draw. _It doesn't matter if my opponent uses a Monster which is Stardust Road's avatar. That ocean isn't just a mere ocean to me. It's the road that gives me hope, and the thing that tied me and my father together when we were too separated from each other to notice._

"For my father's sake... with Stardust Road's hope... I DRAW!" Revolver cried out. He looked at his new card and nodded. "I'm still in this. I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Reversal, whose effect allows me to draw a card for every face-up card my opponent controls! You have three such cards, therefore I draw three!"

"A lucky draw. If it wasn't for that, you would only have one card in your hand." Siegfried commented. "However, even luck can be one's power."

"Couldn't have said it better! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead to revive my Varrelload Dragon from the Graveyard!"

Following Revolver's words, his Ace emerged from a GY Portal.

"At this moment, I activate my Skill!" Siegfried announced as the silver highlights on his suit started glowing. " **Summon Selection**! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster from their hand, Graveyard, or Banish Zone that has 3000 or more Attack, that Monster is released and my opponent Special Summons a Monster from my own Graveyard instead!"

"Your Skill wasn't Dragon's Brutality!?" Revolver's eyes widen as Varrelload Dragon burst into particles of light. "But the only Monster in your Graveyard is... What are you scheming, Kenji?"

"I don't care about winning this Duel. I never did from the start," Siegfried explained. "What I want to accomplish is peace between the two of us. Not as Siegfried and Revolver, but as Kenji Trinitas and Kogami Ryoken!"

"Are you still talking about that?" Revolver asked with an exasperated expression. "I thought I made myself clear; I don't care about your excuses!"

"Now we're Dueling, and you have no choice but to listen to me!" Siegfried said. "Ten years ago, the Hanoi Project was finally over and your father was infected by SOL's computer virus. Me and my family, especially my parents, tried their best to cheer you up. I did it because you were my friend, but my parents because of their self-penitence... they helped Dr. Kogami during the Project after all."

"And two years later, your mother and father committed suicide." Revolver continued for him. "The cause was unknown, but you three siblings and I knew why they did that... Guilt for helping my father in the Hanoi Project."

"That's right." Siegfried confirmed with a saddened face. "And then, one year later, you asked me to join the Knights of Hanoi, a group you and your father, who broke free from his coma thanks to you and your Knights' help, were forming. I declined your invite, saying I didn't want to involve my remaining family in shady business... but you never let me finish."

"What was there to finish?" Revolver growled. "That you're going to join an Ignis years later instead of me, your best friend!? Was that it!?"

"No, you're wrong!" Siegfried retorted. "I also meant to say your plan was too thoughtless! Instead of attacking the Ignis, which didn't view humans as the enemy, you attacked them and started everything!"

"What the Hell was I supposed to do!?" Revolver snapped. "Wait for the Ignis to attack first!?"

"Make some real contact with them, befriend them, or make it clear that humans don't want war!" Siegfried pointed out. "Don't you think that would've been a much more calm and rational approach!?"

"HA! Like that would've changed something!" Revolver snorted. "Take IGNF1 for example. I admit what my father was doing to Kioku was wrong, but he was needed to complete the Hanoi Project! He couldn't hand him over to IGNF1, and my father made this clear. It was that creepy-crawly Ignis that attacked us first!"

"But your answer was force as well!" Siegfried told. "Force only produces more force! You should've let IGNF1 take Kioku with him so there wouldn't be any problems!"

"Enough!" Revolver bellowed. "I don't want to have this type of conversation with someone who lets an Ignis use them as a puppet!"

"We are nobody's puppets." Siegfried stated. "We, together with Adam, aim to make this world better! We want to make an Eden out of it, and we shouldn't be fighting against each other, Ryoken! That's why I used the Skill, Summon Selection! You have no choice but to summon the only Monster in my Graveyard, Stardust Dragon, which is the symbol of my friendship with you!"

"Friendship?" Revolver raised an eyebrow.

"Be it win or lose, after this Duel, you'll take that card away with you." Siegfried said. "I don't care if you throw it away or keep it afterwards, that's your business. But what I want is for you to understand that I, Kenji Trinitas, view you like my old friend! Stardust Dragon is the proof of that."

 _What?_ Revolver thought, surprised by his words. Siegfried seems hell-bent on being friends with Rev- no, Ryoken, the person behind Revolver's mask. But what good will that do to him? Wouldn't his little boss snap at him for giving Revolver such a good card and by telling him all this?

That further shows how Siegfried was serious about this whole "we're still friends" matter. How should Revolver answer to this? After all, he is still mad at Siegfried and his brother and sister for turning their backs on him when he needed it the most, but seeing how much he was trying to reach out for him, Revolver couldn't help but think twice about his decision...

"...That's Kogami Ryoken's problem." he finally answered. "Currently, I'm Revolver, leader of the Knights of Hanoi! After this Duel, I will take Stardust Dragon and... rethink my opinion on you, Kenji Trinitas."

The grey-haired Duelist let out a sly smile. "I can't believe it took me seven years to get through you. And I thought people like Playmaker or Bloody Talker were stubborn."

"Calm down, it's not like we're best friends forever or something." Revolver said. "I have yet to decide whether or not to forgive you and your family's actions. However, I'll admit you were able to wave me a little. Now, let's continue this Duel! Due to your Skill, I Special Summon Stardust Dragon from your Graveyard to my field!"

In a bright explosion of stardust, the dragon with the same name appeared with a roar and its 2500 ATK, flying in the Left-Most Monster Zone of Revolver's field.

"Next, I equip my new dragon with Sword of Toxic Solitude!" Revolver shouted as an eerie-looking sword materialized in Stardust's hand. "This Equip Spell can be equipped to the only Monster I control, and if it battles an opponent's Monster, its original Attack and Defense are doubled during the damage calculation only!"

"Doubled!?" Siegfried gasped.

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Revolver declared, thinking of a good attack name for his dragon. "Stardust Dragon, attack Trishula! Roar and cut him to pieces, Shooting Blade Slash - Toxic Sonic!"

(Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500→5000/DEF 2000→4000)

Stardust Dragon flew onward and swung its blade to the side, bisecting Trishula and prompting it to explode, with the smoke quickly heading towards Siegfried.

"I activate Flamvell Dragoon's effect in my hand!" he shouted as a transparent barrier protected him from the smoke. "By discarding this card and returning the banished Mythic Fire Dragon, that has 200 Defense, to my Graveyard, I negate one instance of battle or effect damage!"

(Stardust Dragon: ATK 5000→2500/DEF 4000→2000)

"I end my turn!" Revolver concluded.

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried declared. "Draw! I normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon from my hand, and now that I control an Earth Monster, I can Special Summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand to keep it company!"

Appearing beside the masked Duelist were two dragons, both of which had serpentine-like bodies. One had a body made of wood and rocks, while the other of pure water. They roared in unison at the enemy.

 **Mythic Tree Dragon: Earth/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

 **Mythic Water Dragon: Water/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"Damn it..." Revolver cursed upon seeing those two dragons. With them, the next Monster Siegfried most likely will summon is one that can turn this situation in his favor!

"I activate Tree Dragon's effect, targeting the Water Dragon Monster, Mythic Water Dragon with it!" Siegfried stated. "Tree Dragon's Level becomes equal to the target's own Level!"

(Mythic Tree Dragon: Level 4→8)

"Now, I Overlay my two Level 8 dragons!" Siegfried said as his two dragons entered an Xyz Portal that opened on his field. "Brandish your sword filled with light and hope to strike down all evil! Mighty knight, descend! Xyz Summon! Behold, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!"

Leaping out of the portal was a tall knight clad in shimmering gold armor that had a white cape attached to its shoulders. He gave a loud battle cry as it entered the field under Catastrophe's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: Light/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1800/RK: 8**

"So you still have that card... Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand..." Revolver mused. "Your first Ace Monster before switching to a pure Dragon deck."

"Keeping some things from the past with you always comes in handy." Siegfried told. "Just like Felgrand! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I activate his effect! During either player's turn once, I can target one face-up Monster on the field and negate its effect, along with making it become unaffected by all other card effects for the rest of this turn! I choose your Stardust Dragon! Sacred Sword's Brilliance!"

(Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: OVU 2→1)

A light orbiting around the knight was cut into pieces by his sword, and he pointed it at Stardust Dragon. Moments later, a yellow beam was fired from it and hit the dragon in the chest, causing its eyes to lose their glow and drop the eerie sword.

"That means Sword of Toxic Solitude's effect won't double Stardust's stats since it's unaffected by other card effects...!" Revolver gritted his teeth.

"Lastly, I activate an Equip Spell of my own, Dragon Shield to be exact! I equip to Catastrophe!" Siegfried stated as his Ace was covered in bulky armor. "The equipped Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and neither player takes battle damage involving it. Now, I set one card face-down and Battle! Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand, attack Stardust Dragon! Divine Balmung!"

"I activate Cyberse Redemption's other effect!" Revolver quickly stated. "If a Monster I control would be destroyed by my opponent, I can banish this card and Topologic Bomber Dragon from my Graveyard instead!"

The knight leaped forward and swung its sword at Stardust Dragon, causing it to roar in pain but wasn't defeated.

 **Revolver: LP 2400 - 300 = 2100**

"For it not to be your own Monster, you sure use it like one." Siegfried chuckled. "I end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver shouted. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Link Recovery, whose effect allows me to Special Summon one Link Monster from my Graveyard! Come back to my side, Topologic Amygdala Dragon!"

A GY Portal opened on his Middle Monster Zone, from which the bipedal dragon with a slim body that looked like it was made of dark-red 3-strand braids, two large gull airplane-wings attached to its back, three rocket exhausts attached to each of its legs, a chest with the form of a Seifert surface and a sphere of light in its center, its head covered by neon green glowing rectangular eyes, emerged with a roar.

 **Topologic Amygdala Dragon: ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top**

"Because I control another Monster, Sword of Toxic Solitude is destroyed," Revolver explained as the Equip Spell burst into particles. "Then, Link Recovery's effect continues! If the number of Monsters my opponent controls are less than the Link Rating of the Monster summoned by its effect, my opponent draws equal to that difference."

"I have two Monsters on board, while Amygdala is Link 3." Siegfried pointed out. "The difference is one, so I draw one card."

"I activate my set card, the Quick-Play Spell Card **Dragon's Cry**!" Revolver stated. "Through its effect, I can Special Summon one Dragon from my deck whose Level is equal to the number of Monsters I control! With two, I can Special Summon the Level 2 Sniffing Dragon from my deck in defense mode!"

The Hanoi leader's dragons roared in unison, conjuring a portal beside Amygdala's Right Marker, from which the bipedal dragon with red and vanilla scales and wearing some armor pieces emerged.

 **Sniffing Dragon: ATK: 800/** _ **DEF: 400**_ **/LV: 2**

"Sniffing Dragon's effect activates upon summon!" Revolver declared. "I add another Sniffing Dragon from my deck to my hand! And at this moment, the effect of Topologic Amygdala Dagon activates since a Monster was summoned to a zone it points to! All cards from both player's Graveyards! Do it, Dreams Corrosion!"

The wings on Topologic Amygdala opened into two as a dark mist was left out.

"I won't allow that!" Siegfried suddenly interrupted. "I activate Felgrand's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target your Amygdala Dragon and negate its effects, along with making it become unaffected by other card effects for the rest of this turn! Sacred Sword's Brilliance!"

After slashing the last light orbiting around his body, the Divine Dragon Knight's sword gained a sacred glow as he used it to fan the dark mist away, and then fire a beam at Topologic Amygdala Dragon which caused the dragon to lose the glow in its eyes.

(Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand: OVU 1→0)

"Since Amygdala's effects are negating, you won't be able to use its effects to raise its Attack and surpass Felgrand's." Siegfried smirked. "Also, attacking Catastrophe would be useless since I won't take damage and it won't be destroyed by battle thanks to Dragon Shield! You should've used Link Recovery to revive Varrelload Dragon instead of Amygdala!"

"No." Revolver calmly replied. "This route was the right one to take in order to achieve victory! Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!"

A Link Portal appeared in front of Revolver.

"The summoning condition is one Dragon Monster!" he stated. "I set Sniffing Dragon in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Square Shield Dragon!"

The bipedal dragon with red scales wearing medieval-like armor and holding an oversized square-shaped shield emerged from the portal with a roar and stood on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Square Shield Dragon: ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom**

"That dragon?" Siegfried asked confused- before he gasped in shock. "No way! Your plan was-!"

"Exactly! Square Shield Dragon, monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Revolver shouted. "When it's Special Summoned, I can place one Shield Counter on this card!"

(Square Shield Dragon: Shield Counter 0→1)

"This Duel ends here, Kenji! Battle!" Revolver declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand! However, your Monster has more Attack than mine, so Stardust would be destroyed!"

True to his words, Stardust Dragon flew forward but Felgrand kicked the dragon back to where it came from with graceful maneuvers, and he raised his sword, ready to slay the beautiful dragon-!

"At this moment, I activate Square Shield's other effect!" Revolver interrupted the battle. "By removing one Shield Counter from this dragon, I negate the destruction of a Dragon I control, and if I do, that Dragon gains 600 Attack until the End Phase!"

Square Shield Dragon's eyes flashed yellow before it threw its shield towards Stardust Dragon, which managed to catch and shield itself from Felgrand's sword in the neck of time. Revolver's avatar glitched as he took some damage.

 **Revolver: LP 2100 - 300 = 1800**

(Square Shield Dragon: Shield Counter 0→1; Stardust Dragon: ATK 2500→3100)

"I activate Square Shield Dragon's last effect!" Revolver declared. "By sealing this Monster from attacking this turn, another Dragon I control can attack an opponent's Monster again this turn! Battle! Stardust, attack Felgrand!"

"Trap Card, open!" Siegfried shouted. " **Dragosouls**! If a Monster I control is attacked, I can banish up to two Dragons from my Graveyard and have it gain 800 Attack for each one!"

"Not on my watch! I activate Slug Varrel Dragon's effect in my Graveyard!" Revolver said. "If a Trap Card is activated during my Battle Phase, I can banish this card to negate that Trap's activation!"

"Huh, so this is it for me..." Siegfried mused as he lowered his Duel Disk in defeat.

"Strike him down, Stardust!" the Hanoi leader cried out. "SHOOTING SONIC!"

The beautiful dragon threw the shield and unleashed a bright beam from its mouth, which washed over the Divine Dragon Knight and caused him to cry out in pain before exploding, the shockwaves sending Siegfried flying back.

 **Siegfried: LP 1000 - 300 = 700**

"My knight was...!" Siegfried muttered.

"At this moment, I activate Dragon's Cry's other effect in my Graveyard!" Revolver stated. "When a Level 5 or higher or Link 3 or higher Dragon I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, by banishing this card and two Dragons from my Graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to half the destroyed Monster's Attack!"

 _If Revolver would've summoned Varrelload with Link Recovery and then Square Shield, I would've negated Square Shield's effect. Then, Revolver would've used Varrelload to steal away Felgrand or destroy it and make me take 200 battle damage. After that, defeating my Catastrophe equipped with Dragon Shield would've been impossible._ Siegfried thought with a wide smile. _That's why he went for Amygdala, to deceive me... Ryoken, you've grown so much as a person and Duelist... I gratefully accept this loss!_

"Take 1400 damage, Kenji Trinitas!"

Following Revolver's words, the ghostly image of Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand washed over Siegfried, knocking off his D-Board and his body glitched in pain.

 **Siegfried: LP 700 - 1400 = 0**

 **Winner: Revolver!**

The moment his Life Points hit zero, Siegfried vanished together with the camouflage dome, most likely being logged out. The remaining cards on the field dissolved into thin air and Stardust Dragon's card materialized in Revolver's hand.

"It was also thanks to this card that I won." he remarked. "Stardust Dragon... Stardust Road is now fighting as a dragon by my side. I wonder... what would father say...?"

[Revolver-sama?]

Spectre's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm listening."

[I finished my Duel on this end.] Spectre told. [If I was able to contact you, that means you did as well, yes?]

"Of course." Revolver nodded as he added the card to his Extra Deck. "We're returning to our H.Q. and we'll talk there."

[As you wish.]

That said, both Hanoi members vanished in particles of data, both of them victorious...!

* * *

 **I hope this chapter answered all the fans' excitement to see Stardust Dragon in action, and he even got to be used by Revolver himself! Moreover, Spectre had his moment as well, performing the very first Samsara Link Summon, a new idea that crossed my mind to expand Link Monsters' possibilities!**

 **Before you tell me Spectre's new "San Flora" Monsters are OP (like he mentioned) let me explain why they aren't.**

 **1) San Floras aren't "San Avalon" Monsters, which means the majority of the cards Spectre already has would be useless if he doesn't control a San Avalon. That's why I had to make San Flora Samsara a thing.**

 **2) San Seed Genius Augusti is a Gemini Monster. Until you manage to get out a San Flora and Normal Summon it to gain its Effects, you would be waaayyyyy died by then.**

 **3) To summon San Floras you would need Yggdrasil, the main "San Flora" boss monster. If you don't have her, everything that Spectre did against Nova would be impossible.**

 **Siegfried and Nova both lost but they worked hard to do what they could! Nova was even taunted by Spectre in his Duel, and who knows what effect will this have on him...!?**

 **In this chapter, I didn't make Revolver perform a Synchro Summon because I want to keep that as a surprise for when he'll battle Windy with his new look! Moreover, he didn't use his Skill as well because his LP never reached 1000 or below! (Also because I had no ideas for a new "Topologic" Monster but those are details for another day!)**

 **And now, let's talk about canon!**

 **As I expected, Earth lost. It was inevitable, if not Go's character wouldn't have had a sense. I actually thought Go might use Synchros, and it seems I was right.**

 **What SOL did to poor Earth was horrible, even Spectre shed a tear... I think every incident kid as an 'invisible' link with their Ignis, and as Earth died, Spectre felt this link (which even he didn't know existed) shatter as Crystal Heart did. And that scene was really sad as well...**

 **I saw the next episodes' summaries and we'll get Ghost Girl vs Blood Sheperd people! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A DUEL! Can't wait to see it! Also, I'm thinking: could Ema and Kengo be siblings, or is the title referring to Aoi and Akira!?**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Spectre:**

 **San Seed Genius Augusti** (Earth/Plant/Gemini/ATK: 600/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the GY. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.

[You can Tribute this card: Special Summon up to 2 "San Flora" Link 1 monsters from your Extra Deck to a zone a "San Flora" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "San Seed Genius Augusti" once per turn.]

 **San Bloom Shield**

Normal Trap

If your opponent declares a direct attack: Negate that attack, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is in your GY and you would take 1 instance of damage (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; negate that damage, then draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "San Bloom Shield" once per turn.

 **San Avalon Grace**

Continuous Spell

If you control no "San Avalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "San Avalon Grace" on the field. Your opponent cannot target, or destroy, other "San" cards or face-down cards in your Spell & Trap Zones. If a card or effect which would target a "San" card you control is activated: You can banish this card from your GY, then negate that activation, and if you do, destroy that card.

 **San Vine Cleric** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 1400/LV: 3)

If this card is used as Link Material to summon a "San Avalon" Link Monster: You can draw cards equal to that monster's Link Rating, OR, return cards from your Banish Zone to your GY equal to that monster's Link Rating.

 **San Vine Nativity**

Normal Spell

If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones: Special Summon 1 "San Vine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to a zone a "San Avalon" Link Monster points to. This turn, only it can attack and it's unaffected by your opponent's card effects if a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monster(s) is linked with it. During the End Phase of that turn, destroy the monster summoned by this card. You can only activate 1 "San Vine Nativity" per turn.

 **San Flora Samsara**

Continuous Trap

If a "San Avalon" monster leaves your field by the opponent: Any cards you control that would be destroyed when that monster left the field aren't destroyed and remain on your field, also Special Summon that monster from your GY, but negate its effects. All "San" cards you control in your Spell & Trap Zones cannot be destroyed by their own effects or by your opponent. Once per turn: You can shuffle up to 3 "San" monsters in your GY into your deck, and if you do, inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each one, and if you do that, place 1 Flora Counter on a face-up "San Flora" monster you control for each 100 damage your opponent took. There can only be 1 "San Flora Samsara" on the field.

 **San Flora Yggdrasil** (Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 0/Link: ?)

 _You can only Link Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by using a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the GY as material. This card gains the material's Link Arrows._

Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "San Flora" Link 1 monster from your Extra Deck to a zone this card points to. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "San Flora" monster this card points to; gain 1000 LP. If another "San" monster(s) leaves your field, place 1 Flora Counter on this card for each. Remove all Flora Counters on this card: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each removed Counter. You cannot enter your Battle Phase or deal further damage to your opponent the turn you activate this effect. If this card was Link Summoned, it gains this effect.

[Up to twice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "San Flora" Link 1 monster from your Extra Deck to your zone this card points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took.]

 **San Flora Slasher** (Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Top)

1 "San Seed" monster OR "San Vine Slasher"

If no "San Flora" Link Monster points to this card, destroy it. If Special Summoned: Target 1 "San Flora" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800 +800 if it was summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" monster. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon it to your field.

 **San Flora Healer** (Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "San Seed" monster OR "San Vine Healer"

If no "San Flora" Link Monster points to this card, destroy it. If Special Summoned: Target 1 "San Flora" Link Monster that points to this card; gain LP equal to that monster's Link Rating x 400 +400 if it was summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" monster. If your opponent activates a card or effect that would target a "San Flora" monster(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then negate that activation.

 **San Vine Restrain**

Counter Trap

If your opponent activates a Monster Effect while you control a Plant Link Monster: Tribute 1 monster you control, and if you do, negate that activation. You can only activate 1 "San Vine Restrain" per turn.

 **San Flora Gardna** (Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "San Seed" monster OR "San Vine Gardna"

If no "San Flora" Link Monster points to this card, destroy it. If Special Summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" monster: Place 2 Flora Counters on a face-up card you control. If an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target 1 "San Flora" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase, then inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

 **Nova:**

 **Full Armored Release/Burst**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Full Armor" monster: All its effects that state "once per turn" become "twice per turn". If the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by its effect: You can draw 1 card. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Siegfried:**

 **Summon Selection**

Skill

Activate when your opponent Special Summons a monster from their hand, GY, or Banish Zone that has 3000 or more ATK: That monster is Tributed and your opponent Special Summons a monster from your GY instead.

 **Mythic Fire Dragon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

When a Dragon monster you control leaves the field by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY. You can only Special Summon 1 "Mythic Fire Dragon" per turn this way.

 **Dragoprotection**

Normal Trap

Banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY: Negate an opponent's monster's attack. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Mythic Wind Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 7)

If you take battle damage involving a Dragon monster: You can discard this card from your hand, then, for each 600 damage you took, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Mythic Wind Dragon" once per turn.

 **Dragofury**

Continuous Trap

Target 1 "Dragon Ruler" monster or 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon monster you control: Equip this card to it, and if you do, inflict 100 damage to your opponent X its Level. During your turn only, the equipped monster gains 300 ATK for every banished card you have. There can only be 1 "Dragofury" on the field.

 **Dragosouls**

Normal Trap

If a monster you control is attacked, you can banish up to 2 Dragon monsters from your GY; your monster gains 800 ATK for each until the End Phase.

 **Revolver:**

 **Slug Varrel Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3: Left, Top, Right)

1+ DARK Dragon monsters, including a Level 5 or higher monster

You take no battle damage involving this card and it cannot be destroyed by battle during your turn. At the end of the Damage Step, if this Link Summoned card attacked a monster: You can place 1 Slug Counter on that monster (max. 1). If this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; All monsters your opponent controls with a Slug Counter have their ATK/DEF lowered to 0. If a Trap is activated during your Battle Phase while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can banish this card, and if you do, negate that Trap's activation. You must have another "Varrel" monster on your field or GY to activate and resolve this effect.

[Trivia: this card is based on the "slug barrel", a barrel for a shotgun that is designed primarily to fire slugs.]

 **Rate-Up Surmount Force**

Normal Trap

If your opponent controls a monster with equal or more ATK than a Link Monster(s) you control: Target 1 Link Monster you control; Send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions, 1 Link Monster with the same Attribute and Type as that monster but 1 Link higher. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Rate-Up Surmount Force" per turn. If the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed by battle, you can banish this card from your GY; end the current Battle Phase.

 **Dragon's Cry**

Quick-Play Spell

Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from your deck whose Level is equal to the number of monsters you control. If a Level 5 or higher or Link 3 or higher Dragon monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish this card and 2 Dragon monsters from your GY, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. You can only use each effect of "Dragon's Cry" once per turn.


	29. (S2) A New Way of Fighting

**I'm back with a new chapter, everyone! As always, welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

[Eve, from the Arc-V manga and Sakushi Ryu's "In A New World" story, appeared on the screen, her legs crossed as she sat on a wheelchair.]

"Maybe I could you give you that answer personally." she said.

"Um, I don't think they meant _you_ , Eve..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped.

"Oh..." Eve cleared her throat in embarrassment. "In that case, only God shall know that."

"Did someone call me!?" Genesis Omega Dragon, or G.O.D. for short, appeared out of nowhere in his card form. "Eve! Let's come to this alternative universe and do some cool stuff and help-... wait, aren't I already-"

[The feed was cut by Sakushi Ryu before something terrible could happen...]

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

[Ghost Girl, Blood Sheperd, Toxin, and Revolver were sitting at a round table, discussing the MOST important matter that happened from the moment Sakushi Ryu decided to write these special replies to reviews.]

Toxin slammed his hand on the table. "Where's my money?"

"Oh, come on!" Ghost Girl whined. "I bet 14 chapters! I was behind by one!"

"In any case, I am not paying your lazy ass, mister-know-it-all-Starve-Venom-lover!" Blood Sheperd shouted.

Toxin slammed his hand on the table again. "Nonsense! We made a bet! I said it will take Sakushi Ryu 15 chapters until he finally does what the fans asked him to do and he promised to do! NOW, give me your money, you not-going-to-keep-my-promise-of-giving-you-money-type-of-people!"

"In your dreams!" Blood Sheperd roared. "You I-am-using-old-summoning-methods-that-are-all-evolutions-of-my-Ace-that-only-work-perfectly-when-used-together-bastard!"

"Shut up you weaker-than-me-Duelists-which-I-am-about-to-destroy-with-my-awesome-and-loved-dragons-and-not-to-mention-Stardust-Dragon!" Revolver bellowed.

[The three stood up at the same time and summoned their monsters, declaring the activation of effects and shouting Attack and Effect Names like there would be no tomorrow.]

"Well, good luck to you three!" Ghost Girl waved her hand before logging out, not wanting to the get destroyed by the strange and useless battle and not giving Toxin the money she bet.

 _(Meanwhile, at Kioku's apartment with Grim...)_

"Yes... Yes...! Yes!" the Ignis shouted at the computer screen, which had endless windows opened with all poets and poems ever known to humanity. "The knowledge! This beauty! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

[After that, he made a typical supervillain laugh that echoed in the entire Den City- until he started coughing, ruining his evil moment.]

"Good thing I'm not an antagonist because that laugh is horrible..." he remarked.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

 _(At the beach with Hanoi...)_

"Pushing ones buttons are always enjoyable to me!" Spectre sang to himself as he threw a bucket of water on Dr. Genome, causing him to cry out.

"COLD! COLD! WHAT IS THIS!?" Genome whined. "WHO'S DNA COULD BE THIS EVIL!?"

[Spectre made a low chuckle as he turned to look at his San Vine Slasher on the beach, his wounds being treated by Kyoko and Dark Mummy Sonde, with San Vine Healer patting the warrior's back in consolation.]

"So, what do you do when you see Topologic Bomber Dragon?" the San Avalon asked from her card form.

"Don't anger him..." Slasher droned.

"Very good!" the Mother tree chuckled.

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Uhhhhhh..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped at those typos.

[The entire cast of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS made a loud facepalm in unison, shaking their heads in disappointment.]

"It can happen, sorry if it happens again." Sakushi Ryu said. "I already went back and corrected the mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out! And thanks for the suggested OC cards!"

 **\- In response to** _ **mekyaku**_ **'s review:**

"Good to see you back!" Sakushi Ryu smiled. "And as always, thanks for those Monster ideas!"

"Now, I activate the card Fang of Critias!" Kaiba cried out.

"By sending my Trap Card, Mirror Force, from the field to the GY," Revolver explained, pointing at Sakushi Ryu. "My tap-partner will summon his dragon's and my Trap's fused form!"

"...W-What are you guys doing?"

"APPEAR! MIRROR FORCE DRAGON!" the two Duelists shouted in unison, summoning their dragon. "GO TO SCHOOL AND LEARN!"

[Mirror Force Dragon unleashed a blinding wave of light from its wings, hitting Sakushi Ryu and sending him flying from his computer and into the sky, until landing in front of his school's gates...]

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 8:**

 **A New Way of Fighting**

* * *

 **IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

Kioku's eyes slowly opened as he finally logged out from NEW LINK VRAINS, thanks to the program Revolver gave him. As his consciousness, he looked at his surroundings, seeing everything was like before Bohman forced him to enter the virtual reality.

Grangadez was also there beside him, one hand on his user's shoulder and smiling in relief.

"The program Revolver made wasn't a virus." the Duel Monster sighed in joy. He felt useless, useless because he wasn't able to protect his master when needed. However, the bonds Kioki made were able to save him... Everybody needs to create bonds, no matter what. Today, this was proved.

"Gran-chan..." Kioku muttered, his eyes widening a little. "Grim!? Where's Grim?"

[I'm here.]

The teen watched as his Ignis emerged from the Duel Disk, which was left on his working desk. Grim's arm was still damage, and probably his leg was too, but the wounds were glowing green and regenerating thanks to the Healing Program.

"Thank goodness you're alright..." Kioku sighed in delight.

"It's late to try and go to school, so I advise you to stay home, Master Kioku." Grangadez said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll try to make lunch. In the meantime, you two can surely find something to talk about of the past ten years."

"Thank you, Gran-chan." Kioku smiled and took his Duel Disk from the desk. He sat down on his bed and placed it down next to him, with Grim still emerged.

[Who... was that?] the Ignis asked.

"You are the first who doesn't jump at Gran-chan, actually." Kioku chuckled, remembering everyone's shocks at his Duel Monster in the real world. "He's an Overdrive Monster, which my father created before being killed... you could say he's my guardian."

Grim slowly nodded.

"But now I have two guardians." he chuckled but Grim didn't say anything. Moments later, he fully emerged from the Duel Disk, sitting on the bed as well beside his partner. A thin wire connected his body to the Duel Disk.

[I don't understand.] he said. [For some reason, I can't... I thought all humans were evil and selfish, and I started to doubt even Monsters and the other Ignis. But now... after seeing Kogami Ryoken help us, that Overdrive Monster's kindness, and hearing it was your father who made him... I'm confused.]

"Not all things are evil and selfish." Kioku said as the two stayed close. "You were closed in a prison for ten years. It's normal if you can't understand how the world works, Grim."

[But you don't hate me?] the Ignis asked. [I hate humans, your race... and I'm not a normal Ignis too... maybe you don't like me...]

Kioku placed a hand over Grim's remaining hand and smiled.

"Don't say that. I don't care if you don't like my race, or the Monsters I use, or my friends, or anything at all... I'm just happy... so happy that we're finally back together. After ten years, Ketsueki Kioku and Grim are on the same team! All the work and effort we wasted was f-finally re-rewarded...!"

Grim became shocked as Kioku started crying out of the blue. The teen hugged his Ignis.

"I-I don't know why I'm crying...!" he whispered. "But... wh-what I do know is... is that when I'm near you... I-I feel this warmth in my chest. As if I've found a part of me that was missing. G-Grim, please..."

[I know.] Grim's expression softened. [I won't leave you again. _I want_ to stay with you as well. Before Adam appeared at the prison that kept me and Lily locked, I wrote a quote... it said: "Stars can't shine without Darkness". I think... I realized it refers to us. Both of us can't be at our best without the other.]

Kioku smiled between his tears. "Yeah... you're right. You are my Ignis after all."

[And you're my Origin, isn't it?]

 _Ba-Dum_

The two heard a very loud heartbeat then, and they looked down to see a small light forming between them. It was a small sphere that, as quickly as it appeared, it shot into Grim's body.

"What was that!?" Kioku asked in surprise.

[It's a VRAINS program...] Grim explained. [A "Skill"...]

"Skill?" Kioku blinked twice. "A Skill that you use in a Speed Duel? How-What did we do to make it? Were _we_ the ones who made it?"

[I don't know, sorry. But... I think the answer is a yes.] Grim nodded. [Each Ignis, when coming into interaction with their Origin, can create a special and one-of-a-kind power. At least, this is what I read in Dr. Kogami's theories about us Ignis and Origins.]

"So this is _our_ Skill... Wow, that's actually cool!" Kioku stood up with a happy expression. "That means only we know about it and it must be powerful! Nobody will expect it coming!"

[Yes.] Grim said and chuckled loudly, prompting Kioku to blink again. [I'm happy... the first time I felt this kind of happiness was when you visited me and Lily at the prison... this is the second time I'm truly happy. The Ignis and Origins are like two sides of the same coin...]

"Yeah... they are." Kioku couldn't help himself but chuckle as well. He then frowned, sniffing. "Do I smell smoke?"

The teen yelped as he saw smoke coming out of the kitchen, rushing to see what Grangadez was doing.

...

Later, when Kioku was able to put out the fire Grangadez made while trying to cook, and he finished eating _his_ hand-made lunch, he set down in front of his computer. He saw Grim making some changes to codings before he quickly closed them.

[Ahem.] he cleared his throat. His body fully healed an hour ago, and he now stood on the Duel Disk's screen. [So, u-um... while I was healing, I've decided to make some changes to my algorithm in case our foes would try to pinpoint me by searching for it.]

"And?" Kioku tilted his head.

[No matter what I do, this happens.]

With a snap of his fingers, Grim's body changed colors. His markings remained a dark shade of red, but his skin turned from black to grey and his right eye became a sapphire blue. Kioku gasped like a kid when they see a sack full of candies.

"You can change colors!?" he exclaimed. "That's cool!"

[I can't choose my new colors, or if I want them in the first place, but if you like them that's OK for me.] Grim turned towards the computer and opened a window. [Next, I took the Cyberse Monsters and support cards I made and placed them into your deck. I hope these new changes suit your tastes. I also made some new Cyberse Monsters for you...]

Kioku glanced at the screen- and he saw a new Ritual, Fusion, and Xyz Monster in his Extra Deck, along with some Cyberse-related cards he used against Agrat!

"Wow, you made all these in so little time!?" he exclaimed, amazed.

[W-Well...] Grim blushed a little. [In the prison, some nice ideas and effects for Cyberse Monsters always popped into my mind. Now that I had the opportunity, I made as many as I could with the time I had.]

"Thank you, Grim. I love all of them." Kioku said. "What about your mouth!?"

The Ignis blinked in confusion. [Oh... You... don't mind it? I remember Lily saying it made me scarry and I always keep it off.]

"No, I think it's the best!" Kioku grinned. "It makes you cool and unique! And being scary is a plus when facing the villains! If you can keep your mouth, you should use it."

[If's that OK with you, by all means.] Grim nodded and his broad mouth with non-human teeth, which were very sharp, formed. Kioku leaned forward, trying to count the teeth.

"Wow, not even a shark has this much... I think..." he whispered in awe.

"Master Kioku!" Grangadez emerged from the kitchen, holding his user's phone. "You got a message half an hour ago when I... um, in any case, it was from Fujiki Yusaku."

Kioku raised an eyebrow as he got the phone and checked.

[Kusanagi-san found a lead to the new enemy. Today you should rest. Tomorrow is Sunday, we'll go together and find out the truth.]

[Got it.] he typed back, sending the message. It was nice from them to give Kioku a little rest. Not just him, but Grim as well. You couldn't see it from their faces, but they were weary; Grim from the Duel and coding, while Kioku from what happened and to help Grangadez with the kitchen accident.

The phone in Kioku's hands suddenly rang, Aoi's ID appearing on the main screen.

"Yup?" he answered it.

[Kioku!] Aoi's concerned voice said. [I just saw videos about you being trapped in VRAINS this morning. Are you alright?]

"Yes, everything's fine." Kioku replied. "We were able to escape with- believe it or not- Hanoi's help."

[Hanoi...?] Aoi echoed. [That's a surprise... it seems the Knights of Hanoi aren't on friendly grounds with this enemy. Now that I remember, when I first met Agrat and Nova they were hunting Hanoi grunts... How's your Ignis? I saw him on one of the videos appear.]

"Grim. His name is Grim," Kioku explained. "He's also fine. Thanks for the call, Aoi..."

[That's what a friend is for.] she chuckled softly. [There was something else, too. Ghost Girl sent me a message, saying she helped out Playmaker's party with the new enemy's location.]

"That's Ghost Girl for you. She obviously wants to use us as a decoy..." Kioku sighed with a shake of his head in exasperation. "Wait a sec, you know Ghost Girl?"

[Yes. My brother hires her when something comes up. I decided to fight to help my brother discover the truth, and I'll be working with Ghost Girl.]

"That's a nice conviction." Kioku commented. "I wish you two luck, then! I'll be a decoy with Playmaker and the others, so make sure to get some info."

[Of course.]

With that, the call ended. Being used as a decoy and knowing about it... Well, Bloody Talker was Ghost Girl's partner in crime so he can let it slide.

[Who's this Aoi?] Grim spoke up.

"She's a dear friend I made a couple of months ago," Kioku explained. "You don't have to worry. She's a very kind and nice person."

[I see...] the Ignis nodded, not asking more about her.

* * *

 **Timeskip: At night - LINK VRAINS: At an unknown castle**

"I gave you a very simple job, and I expected it to be completed as I _asked_."

Was the LIGHT Ignis's words- that a hint of anger in them- at Adam.

"You did _exactly_ what I didn't want." he continued. "Now Bloody Talker has his Ignis and the other one escaped into the network, who knows where. You highly disappointed me."

"They're humans! You were dumb to expect them to do what you wanted."

A new voice chimed in. Emerging from behind the LIGHT Ignis, flying graciously in the air with his arms behind his head and legs crossed was the WIND Ignis, who shook his head in exasperation.

"If you don't need us, throw me and my squad out." Adam said, without much care. Even if they had a mask on, it was obvious they were glaring. "But don't forget I can destroy you and this castle in one go, Ignis."

The WIND Ignis yawned loudly, not scared by the threat. "What you said was so boring I suddenly lost interest, Adam-chan."

"If you want to go at it, with cards or fists, be my guest." Adam spat.

"Hey, that actually sounds nice-"

"Enough." the LIGHT Ignis cut them off. "Seeing what happened today, I will start to rethink you and your squad's importance in my team, Adam. With that, you're dismissed."

"You need me. I'm an important piece in your plan, Ignis. We both know it well."

Was the last thing Adam said before logging out.

"What an irritating attitude." the WIND Ignis snorted. "Are you sure you don't want me to do something about it?"

"We'd obtain nothing from that." the LIGHT Ignis said. "Let Adam play under my lead for now. We have more important things to discuss. Have you made what I asked?"

"Of course, of course!" the WIND Ignis waved his hand casually. "I made the gate with my own algorithm to seize the humans' attention. I'm going to have some visitors by tomorrow."

"Excellent. Now we're making some progress..."

* * *

 **Timeskip: The next day - IRL: Inside of Shoichi's van**

[Ah, you must be that fabled Ignis of Kioku's! I would like to say "it's a pleasure to meet you" but that would mean saying that to myself!]

Kioku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Ai's greetings to Grim. The teen and his Ignis were quite happy this morning to wake up and find out nothing was a dream, and they were together as a team. As Kioku went to Shoichi's van to start today's mission, everyone was greeting the new Ignis, first of which was Ai.

[I don't understand.] Grim replied, making the other make an anime fall on the Duel Disk's screen.

[I meant to say you're the same as me!] Ai pointed out. [We're both DARK, we both have Link Sense and so do our Origins, and we're both outcasts! You're a copy of the great me!]

[Oh... can you do this, then?]

[Wha-AAAAHHHH!] Ai shrieked in fear as Grim suddenly bared his fangs and growled like a feral animal. Kioku's Ignis cleared his throat and chuckled.

[We aren't so alike, it seems.] he noted. [I'm more courageous than you, I'm a writer and I'm not boastful.]

Before Ai could retort, Flame chimed into the conversation.

[My name in kanji means "indomitable soul dream", pronounced "Flame",] the FIRE Ignis explained, not hearing Takeru's exasperated sigh in the background. [If I recall, your name is Grim, yes? A good name that strikes fear into the enemies, if I do say so myself.]

[Kioku gave it to me.] Grim told. [It's based on the Grim Reaper that-]

[Hey! Is nobody interested in my name!?] Ai shouted.

[Ai because you're an A.I. or an eye in the Duel Disk?] the two Ignis said in unison, making him sweatdrop.

[Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh...Maybe?] Ai muttered.

"It seems you three are getting along nicely." Shoichi chuckled. "That's great because we're going to work together as a team."

"Kusanagi-san, what's the lead you found?" Yusaku asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's this." Shoichi opened an image on one of his van's computers. It showed the map of NEW LINK VRAINS. "Yusaku, your opponent vanished in the restricted area, around here." he pointed at a circle in the map's bottom.

"Does that mean SOL is involved in this accident?" Yusaku wondered.

"I don't think that's the case." Kioku said. "If you remember, the alarms went off when Bohman and the little guy escaped in that area. If they were sided with SOL, the alarms shouldn't be activated. Also, I doubt SOL knows the Hanoi Project's kids' identities, if not we three would've been captured by now."

"SOL or not, it's for sure that something is down there." Shoichi told. "After checking the surrounding area, I found a shred of an unknown program." the man opened another window, this one showing a strange algorithm.

"What is that?" Takeru questioned. "Sorry, this isn't my expertise... Do you know it, Yusaku, Kioku?"

"No idea..." Kioku shook his head.

"I've never seen this program, but..." Yusaku placed a hand on his chin. "It's similar to a program in Ai's memories."

The three Ignis leaned forward as they analyzed the program.

[This is... an Ignis program.] Flame pointed out. [Its Attribute is Wind.]

"The WIND Ignis is there?" Yusaku asked.

[Maybe, maybe not.] Ai admitted. [That Ignis was the trickiest out of us all...]

"But if he's there, does that mean the WIND Ignis is sided with the enemy?" Takeru pointed out.

[That could be a possibility.] Grim said. [Before the prison that held me broke apart, I was able to get a glimpse at the program which destroyed it. When I saw its algorithm... it reminded me of an Ignis program.]

"Not just that, but the program which held Kioku in VRAINS was like an Ignis program as well," Shoichi explained. "Or the new enemy uses Ignis programs to function, or an Ignis is with them. Either case, you should watch out when encountering an Ignis."

"Got it." the three teenagers nodded in unison.

"While I was searching for leads, this came." Shoichi opened a message on his computer.

[It's from Ghost Girl!] Ai realized.

[It's info about this restricted area.] Grim noted.

"And how to enter it." Shoichi added.

"Why did she send us that?" Takeru asked.

"She wants us to go to that area?" Kioku played the dumb as if he knew nothing.

[Don't! It's a trap!] Ai exclaimed in fear. [She's trying to trick us again!]

"It says a gate appeared in the restricted area that SOL Technology hasn't identified." Shoichi stated. "That gate must be where Bohman went. This info also seems real because you can only get it directly from SOL."

"So Zaizen is the source." Yusaku realized.

 _Akira is helping too? Man, this situation must be serious for SOL as well._ Kioku thought, happy that the Security Chief was landing a hand.

"Zaizen wants you to go through that gate and search." Shoichi said. "But SOL has its bounty hunters. If you think about it, Ai's correct. It's a trap."

[Yes! Definitively a trap!] Ai whined.

"But we have no other leads." Yusaku pointed out. "Even if it's a trap, we need to investigate it."

"That's the spirit!" Kioku patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's dangerous, but let's go anyway!"

[Then let's be fair! Decide by majority! Who's against going? Me!]

Ai held up this finger... and nobody else did.

[It's decided.] Grim folded his arms.

[Ah! Fail!] Ai cried in annoyance.

After that funny reaction, Shoichi started to install a program into each Duel Disk.

"What's that?" Takeru questioned in interest.

"It's a trap evasion program that Ghost Girl taught me and an updated LVSS," the van's owner explained. "If it's a simple trap, the evasion program's stealth function activates. I also added a communication function and an emergency escape program to the LVSS. But you can only escape once."

"Which means use it when we have no other choice." Kioku finished for him.

"Understood." Takeru nodded.

"Be careful, you three." Shoichi reminded them.

[While the program's downloading,] Ai spoke up and opened a window on the screen. [Here's a nice present for you, Yusaku!]

[Takeru, you too.] Flame said and did the same thing.

The two screens showed a couple of Cyberse-type Fusion Monsters and support cards.

"New cards?" Yusaku's eyes widen a little.

[Heh heh! Flame and I met yesterday night in the network and made these bad boys!] Ai declared with pride.

"Wow, didn't expect that from you, Ai." Kioku smirked.

[But if you said that now to show your superiority towards me, you're wasting your time.] Grim sighed. [I did that to Kioku as well, plus a Ritual and Xyz Monster to boot. I also gave him the cards I had in my deck.]

[O-Oh... I mean, o-of course I didn't say it to boast!] Ai shouted. Flame sighed in exasperation at his fellow Ignis.

* * *

 **Timeskip: Into the VRAINS!**

Soulburner, Bloody Talker, and Playmaker were flying down towards the restricted area at great speed, with the latter in the front.

[Everyone, be careful.] Ai spoke up via the communication function. [Security camera ahead on the left.]

"Got it." Bloody Talker replied.

The three Duelists pressed a button on their Duel Disks, each summoning a large piece of debris and used it as a coating in order to avoid being seen by the security camera. After they passed the camera, they released the debris and continued towards their objective.

Before they would collide with the restricted area, their stealth program activated, surrounding their bodies in blue, transparent light, and allowed them to pass undetected.

 _As expected of Ghost Girl, her programming skills are always on point._ Bloody Talker thought as the stealth program vanished and they turned to normal. _She and Akira want us to go to that gate, no matter what. But since Akira is the Security Chief, I'm not expecting him to let us pass without a fight, or his higher-ups would start doubting him._

Just as he said that Grim addressed him, looking behind them.

[We're being tracked.]

The silver-haired youth turned his head around, seeing three people riding their D-Boards towards them. They had matching SOL suits and visors, but Bloody Talker was able to discern the leader by its hair and body size.

"Go Onizuka." he muttered. That means the rumor Ghost Girl told him at Dark Alley was true: Onizuka left his post as a Charisma Duelist and became a bounty hunter, now working for SOL. Moreover, the other two Duelists must be his new team.

"Playmaker!" Go exclaimed, now some meters away from them. "I'm happy you came back to LINK VRAINS!"

[Humph! I'm disappointed!] Ai remarked, turning his head in a different direction.

"Kenmochi! Yoroizaka!" Go addressed his teammates. "Surround him from both sides! Don't let him escape!"

"Roger!" the other two shouted and dashed forward.

"Let's battle, Playmaker!" the ex-Charisma Duelist shouted. "Today, we'll settle the score!"

 _Score? The battle you two had almost four months ago by now? You're still on about that?_ Bloody Talker thought with a hint of anger. This guy abandoned his position as a Charisma Duelists and the smiles of the children at the orphanage to settle such a score?

Bloody Talker was about to Duel Onizuka himself if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to change, to prove he wasn't egocentric as Blood Sheperd pointed out. Dueling Onizuka right now would mess up their own formation, putting the others in a bad spot.

"Let's shake them off!" he heard Playmaker shout, the exact thing he was about to think.

[There ya go!] Ai waved his hand-

"You won't escape me!"

Go cried out and zoomed forward, ramming his D-Board's side against Playmaker's! If it wasn't for the teen skills, he would've fallen by now.

[Hey! That was dangerous!] Ai snapped as Go retook stability of his board.

"Stay on them!" Go shouted.

Kenmochi and Yoroizaka nodded, pressing their D-Boards' front down in order to increase their speed.

[These humans' persistence is annoying.] Grim commented. [We can't manage to shake them off.] he turned to his Origin. [Kioku, what could I do to help you?]

Bloody Talker grinned a little. "What about showing them your other form?"

Grim nodded in agreement. His eyes glowed as his body changed into his beastly-form and roared at the easily frightened Kenmochi and Yoroizaka. The Ignis swung his wings into the building beside them, causing large pieces of debris to scatter into the air!

Kenmochi and Yoroizaka cried out in shock and fear before they hit a debris face-first, falling off their D-Boards and leaving only Onuzika behind, who gritted his teeth.

[Heh, that was easy!] Ai laughed in victory as Grim returned into the Duel Disk.

[But you didn't do anything.] Flame pointed out, making Ai pout.

"It's too early to feel safe." Soulburner reminded them, glancing at Go who kept chasing them. "Playmaker, Bloody Talker, will you let me handle this?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Playmaker vs. Go Onizuka, or Bloody Talker vs. Go Onizuka, is a very appealing match for me," Soulburner explained to the two. "But I don't want any of you to fight each other, because you're all heroes that fought for LINK VRAINS."

"Okay, I leave this to you." Playmaker nodded.

"Beat some senses into him instead of me, Soulburner!" Bloody Talker gave a thumbs up.

[Good luck!] Flame emerged from the Duel Disk.

[Yeah, you too!] Ai said.

[I wasn't talking to you.] Flame corrected dully.

[So annoying!] Ai whined loudly before Soulburner turned around and headed towards Go.

"We can't just leave him behind, though." Bloody Talker addressed Playmaker. "I believe in his skills as a Duelist, but it would be dangerous to leave a teammate behind. He could get outnumbered."

"I concur." Playmaker nodded. He narrowed his eyes and looked at a spot behind his friend. "However, he won't be the only one slowed down..."

Bloody Talker turned around to see a new bounty hunter flying towards them. It was a twenty-year-old female with fair skin, light blue eyes, very long, light blue hair with green accents, and wearing the same attire as Onizuka, but with a black and purple color scheme and a more futuristic look. Her D-Board was similar to Playmaker's, but with a longer front and colored a light green and white trims.

"In that case, you can leave this one to us." Bloody Talker said with a nod from Grim. "Soulburner and I will regroup with you as soon as possible! Good luck from my part as well!"

The silver-haired youth turned his D-Board towards the incoming person, zooming past them. She made a graceful barrel roll to turn around and follow Bloody Talker.

"Long time no see, Bloody Talker." she greeted him. "It seems this time we meet as enemies once again."

"Oh... wait a sec," the teen's eyes widen a little. "That voice... that breast seize...! Cynthia-senpai!?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THAT BREAST SIZE'!?" Cynthia bellowed with a blush. "I told you already, this is my actual size, you blockhead!"

Bloody Talker gave a laugh at that, while Grim blinked in his eye-form inside the Duel Disk.

[An old acquaintance?] he inquired.

"Yes." his Origin confirmed. "A strong and friendly girl at that! However, I don't remember your hair being light blue and green, but black and purple."

"I decided to make some changes, just like you did." Cynthia answered, thinking about her mother's VR avatar that had the same colored hair. She liked those colors and decided to try them out.

"In any case, it seems we're going to Duel once again, Cynthia-senpai!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "This will be interesting! Let's have a nice and fun fight!"

"You really don't understand the situation..." Cynthia sweatdropped. "We're enemies! Our Duels aren't smiles and kisses, and they never were. Like I told you three months ago in the sewers, SOL could order me to defeat you again, and that day has come."

[You are a foolish human, woman.] Grim spoke up as he emerged from the Duel Disk. [You are a thousand years early to challenge my partner.]

"An Ignis!?" Cynthia gasped. When did he obtain his Ignis in the first place!? Could it be... that large snake that flew to Bloody Talker's aid the other day was actually that Ignis? In any case, this took a sudden turn. "Zaizen-san, are you watching."

[Of course.] Akira spoke into her earphone. His next order was addressed to Cynthia, Go, and even Blood Sheperd who was going after Playmaker. [Team Beta, engage your targets in a Duel and capture their Ignis!]

"Understood." Cynthia nodded and returned his attention to the teen. "It seems the bounty on your head has more significance, now that you have an Ignis. A bounty hunter's duty is to capture those who have an Ignis! Let's get going, Bloody Talker!"

"Now you're talking my language!" Bloody Talker grinned. He pointed at the large globe that was situated at the end of the giant VRAINS Main Tower, where a corridor divided the globe's surface. "The first to make it to that corridor's opening will get the first turn! My Ignis will count to three, and the race starts on the third mark!"

"That's fine by me." Cynthia said. _It's obvious he wants to lure me into a trap._ she thought. _He knows my deck can easily OTK, so he's going to take the second turn to avoid a sudden loss. Before one of us would pass the opening, he'll slow down and let me arrive first, therefore making me take the first turn. I won't fall for such a trick!_

[One...] Grim started counting. [Two... Three!]

The two Duelists zoomed forward at the same time after that. They were flying side by side for the first couple of meters, but Bloody Talker started to slow down before the corridor's opening would come up.

 _Not on my watch!_ Cynthia thought, turning around to glare at the teen and slow down as well-

[ROOOAAAARRR!] came Grim's roar in his beastly-form, his sharp teeth a couple of feet away from Cynthia! The female yelped in shock, not expecting such a scare. Much to her disarray, she momentarily forgot to slow down and dashed past the opening!

Grim retracted into his partner's Duel Disk. "You'll have to take the first turn, Cynthia-senpai!" Bloody Talker chimed innocently.

"You little-! You set me up!" Cynthia snapped at that. The teen stuck his tongue out like a little child and chuckled, making a vein throb on Cynthia's forehead. "Why you...!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Boku no turn!" Cynthia shouted grudgingly. "First, I activate the Continous Spell Future Fusion. For what it does, you'll find out soon enough. Next, I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon Nächster in my hand, discarding Cyber Dragon from my hand to Special Summon this card!"

In a bright flash, a mechanical dragon with a serpentine body appeared on Cynthia's field, snow white accents glowing all over its body. The dragon roared as it spread its wings, which were divided into three segments each, and a glowing circle materialized around its neck and the end of its tail.

 **Cyber Dragon Nächster: Light/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 1**

"My Monster's effect continues." Cynthia stated. "When Cyber Dragon Nächster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one Machine-type Monster in my Graveyard with 2100 Attack or Defense and Special Summon it! Revive, the key to my Dueling: Cyber Dragon!"

The dragon roared once again and conjured a glowing portal beside it, its inside being a GY Portal. Flying out of the portal was the good old Cyber Dragon, the mechanical dragon with a serpentine body, and it roared with all its might.

 **Cyber Dragon:** _ **ATK: 2100**_ **/DEF: 1600/LV: 5**

"Detekuru! Mirai sekai no kairo!"

( **Translation:** Come out! The Circuit of the future world!)

The green strands in Cynthia's hair glowed as a Link Portal opened in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" she shouted. "The summoning conditions are two Machine Monsters, including one Cyber Dragon! I set Nächster and Cyber Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into twisters of light and entered two of the portal's markers. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cyber Dragon Zieger!"

The dragon that resembled the original Cyber Dragon but had blue highlights glowing over its body appeared with a mechanical roar, flying on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cyber Dragon Zieger** **:** **ATK: 2100/Link 2: Bottom, Left**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Cynthia concluded.

[Watch out.] Grim said to his partner. [That dragon she summoned has a Quick Effect that can raise the Attack of itself or a comrade by 2100 until the end of that turn. You won't take damage by battles involving the powered up Monster, but you're going to lose your Monster.]

"I already knew that because I saw it in action once, but thanks for the heads up." Bloody Talker smirked. "Wagahai no turn! Draw! Cynthia-senpai, since your deck is an OTK-centered one, I'm about to show you my own OTK-strategy so tell me what you think of it. If you'll be able to leave through my assault, that is!"

"He wanted to go second because of that too... An OTK from this little crazy guy can't be good." Cynthia muttered.

"Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Normal Summon this card without sacrificing any Monsters! Come, **Cyberse Acolyte**!"

Darkness swirled around a spot beside the hacker, his new monster emerging from it seconds later. Cyberse Acolyte was a male human clad from head to toe in a pitch-black jumpsuit that had several skulls, stars, and eye shaped jewels attached to random places of its body and had silver trims. He wore a crimson mantle that covered his face in shadows, and in his right hand, an oil lantern was held that, instead of glowing with fire, glowed with orange data streams.

 **Cyberse Acolyte: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 7**

[When Normal Summoned, Acolyte's other effect activates,] Grim explained. [Bloody Talker can add one Cyberse Ritual Monster from his deck to his hand.]

"That's right! I add Scarlet Witch from my deck to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Scarlet Ritual!"

His jumpsuit's highlights started glowing blue after those words, and in the air, the scarlet circle materialized with letters appearing seconds later inside of it, glowing with an eerie red.

"Using its effect, I sacrifice the Level 7 Cyberse Acolyte on my field!" Bloody Talker shouted as his Monster exploded in particles of red light which were sucked into the magic circle. "The contract has been made! The witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery inherits this soul! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Scarlet Witch!"

Emerging from the portal with her arms crossed was the female human with fair skin, red eyes, and lipstick of the same color, wearing a dark-red colored jumpsuit with glowing red energy lines over it, a cloak of the same color, and a helmet from which black, branch-shaped spikes emerged. She smiled mischievously as she entered the battle on the hacker's Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Scarlet Witch: ATK: 2500/** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/LV: 7**

"That's the Ritual Monster which defeated Nekro..." Cynthia remembered.

[Scarlet Ritual and Cyberse Acolyte's additional effects activate!] Grim stated. [Since Acolyte was used as Ritual Material, my partner can draw one card from his deck!]

"And Scarlet Ritual follows suit!" Bloody Talker declared as he drew a card. "After I successfully Ritual Summon, I can choose to activate one of two effects. I choose the first one, raising the Attack of all Monsters on the field by 1000 and inflicting 400 damage to my opponent for each Monster on the field!"

The hands of Scarlet Witch glowed as she unleashed two beams of light at SOL's special agent and bounty hunter, causing her to hiss by the pain.

(Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500→3500, Cyber Dragon Zieger: ATK 2100→3100)

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

[Next, Scarlet Witch's effect will give my partner what he needs to win!] Grim said.

"Which is your own Monster! I activate the effect of Scarlet Witch!" Bloody Talker pointed at the said dragon. "Once per turn, by sealing her from attacking this turn, I can take control of one Monster my opponent controls until the End Phase! Heinous Betrayal!"

The witch's eyes started glowing red as she made bizarre gestures with her hands until Cyber Dragon Zieger's eyes and accents turned completely red. The dragon flew over to the hacker's side, roaring on its new user's Left Main Monster Zone.

"I'm wide open for a direct attack...!" Cynthia gritted her teeth. "But even then, Zieger's Attack is 3100 and my Life Points are 3200! If you use its effect to raise Zieger's own Attack to 5200, due to its effect, either player won't take battle damage involving it this turn! Moreover, you can't attack with Witch because you used its effect!"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Bloody Talker grinned wide. "By sending Scarlet Witch from my field to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to activate the Continuous Spell Card, **Scarlet Tyranny**!"

Scarlet Witch exploded in a shower of red particles which united and formed the Continuous Spell Card, and it glowed with an eerie red.

[Due to its effect, control of Monsters cannot be changed during the End Phase,] Grim explained. [And all Monsters Bloody Talker controls gain 200 Attack and Defense for each "Scarlet" and Continuous Spell and Trap card in his Graveyard. There are two at the moment in there, so Zieger gains 400 Attack!]

(Cyber Dragon Zieger: ATK 3100→3500)

"No way!" Cynthia's eyes widen.

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Cyber Dragon Zieger, attack your former user directly! This ends here!"

"Not on my watch! I activate the Trap Card **Special 5**!" Cynthia cried out. "When I would take battle damage and I have a Level 5 Monster in my Graveyard, I can negate that damage and Special Summon that Monster from my Graveyard!"

A transparent shield that had a large '5' depicted on it appeared to save Cynthia from the beam Zieger unleashed. The barrier then vanished as Cyber Dragon took its place with a roar, flying on the Middle Main Monster Zone and its 1600 DEF.

[She got through...] Grim gritted his sharp teeth.

"I end my turn! Thanks to Scarlet Tyranny's effect, Zieger's control won't be switched." Bloody Talker chuckled. "So, Cynthia-senpai, what do you think of my OTK? You were able to dodge it nicely, do you have a comment?"

"That you were badly mistaken if you thought that would be enough to defeat me." she remarked. "Boku no turn! Draw! At this moment, Future Fusion's effect activates! On the first Standby Phase after its activation, I have to show you one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and send the listed materials on it from my deck to the Graveyard. I reveal Cyberdarkness Dragon to send Cyberdark Cannon, Claw, Edge, Horn, and Keel from my deck to the Graveyard!"

[She sent five to the Graveyard, just like that?] Grim narrowed his eyes.

"Cyberdark? She never used those before..." Bloody Talker seemed excited. "With a new look come new tactics, I like to say. Now you use Light and Dark at the same time... hey, I do that too!"

"Then this battle will also determine whose deck is the best!" Cynthia let out a sly smile. "I activate the effect of Special 5 in my Graveyard. Since the only Monster I control at the moment is Cyber Dragon, which was Special Summoned by Special 5, by banishing my Trap Card from the Graveyard and Cyber Dragon from the field, I can draw five cards!"

As Cyber Dragon vanished in blue particles, Cynthia drew her new cards.

"Since my opponent is the only one controlling Monsters, I can Special Summon my second Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

Following her words, another Cyber Dragon appeared with its 2100 ATK.

"Next, I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core from my hand!"

The small, serpentine bodied, mechanical dragon, that looked like a downgraded version of the original Cyber Dragon, with wires attached to its body appeared.

"I activate Core's effect, letting me add any "Cyber" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand upon Normal Summon." Cynthia stated. "I add Cybernetic Overflow. One more time: detekuru, mirai sekai no kairo!"

Another Link Portal opened in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" she stated. "The summoning conditions are two "Cyber Dragon" Monsters! I set Cyber Dragon and Core!"

Said monsters turned into twisters of light and entered two of the portal's markers. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Cyber Dragon Neu**!"

Emerging from the portal was a mechanical dragon that resembled Cyber Dragon, but it had garnet colored energy lines glowing over its body and it had two wings extending from its back, divided into four segments, and each ended with a round edge. It roared and followed Cynthia in the Extra Monter Zone on her right.

 **Cyber Dragon Neu** **: Light/Machine/Effect/** **ATK: 2100/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

"A new variant of Cyber Dragon..." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes.

"I activate the Spell Card Cyberdark Impact!" Cynthia went on. "By returning Cyberdark Edge, Horn, and Keel from my Graveyard into my deck, I can Fusion Summon this card from my Extra Deck!"

As her three monsters turned into dark particles of red, blue, and green light and swirled together, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with the underworld's malice, combine your three heads here and now, and become the despair that forces humanity to evolve! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Armored Black Dragon - Cyberdark Dragon!"

The dragon that emerged from the vortex was a fusion between Cyberdark Horn, Edge, and Keel. It had a serpentine, mechanical body with a brown colored head that had numerous spikes and horns, a main body colored dark green with two wings divided into segments, and a dark blue tail. Cyberdark Dragon gave a loud roar and flew under Neu's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Cyberdark Dragon: Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 8**

[This time a Cyberdark Fusion Monster.] Grim muttered.

"I activate Cyberdark Dragon's effect." Cynthia declared. "When it's Special Summoned, I can select one Dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard and equip to Cyberdark, giving its Attack to it. I choose Cyberdark Claw!"

A GY Portal materialized under Cyberdark Dragon as the wires on its body extracted Cyberdark Claw from it. The mechanical dragon with long and sharp claws was attached to Cyberdark Dragon's body, giving its strength to it.

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 1000→2600)

"Zieger's Attack stands at 3500, not counting the effect that gives itself another 2100 Attack." Bloody Talker reminded his opponent. "None of your Monsters can surpass it!"

"They didn't need to surpass it in the first place! I activate Cyber Dragon Neu's effect!" Cynthia stated. "Once per turn, by returning the banished Cyber Dragon to my Graveyard, I target your Zieger with Neu's effect! Now, the targeted Monster has its effects negated and its original Attack is lowered to 0! Forced Shutdown!"

The spectral image of Cyber Dragon appeared in front of Neu before being sucked into its mouth. The dragon let loose of a garnet colored stream from its mouth, hitting Zieger and caused its body and eyes to stop glowing.

(Cyber Dragon Zieger: ATK 3500→400)

"Moreover, Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 Attack for every Monster Card that's in my Graveyard!" Cynthia added. "There are currently five such cards in my Graveyard!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 2600→3100)

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Cyberdark Dragon, go! Attack Zieger with Full Darkness Burst!"

"Trap Card, open! **Scarlet Shield**!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated. "By sending one "Scarlet" or Continuous Spell or Trap card from my deck to the Graveyard, I can negate one instance of battle or effect damage! I ditch Cybenet Science to negate this battle damage!"

"In that case, Cyberdark Claw's effect!" the blue-haired female declared. "During the damage calculation, if the Monster Claw is equipped to battles, I can send one Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard! I choose Five God Dragon. With two new Monster Cards in my Graveyard, Cyberdark gains another 200 Attack!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3100→3300)

"Cyber Dragon Neu, attack Bloody Talker directly!" she ordered her dragon. "Neo Evolution Burst!"

The other dragon fired a large beam from its mouth, hitting the silver-haired youth head on and making him cry out in pain as his body glitched in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 2100 = 1900**

[Damn it! Are you alright!?] Grim exclaimed in concern.

"I had worse..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as the pain started to vanish.

"I end my turn now." Cynthia concluded. "I made sure to keep your Life Points above 1000 so your Skill is sealed, not like it matters since my Skill can negate it anyway. Next turn, I'll make sure to end this and complete my mission!"

"You shouldn't celebrate yet, Cynthia-senpai. Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw!"

Several meters in front of the two Duelists, the corridor divided into two paths, one that continued forward while the other lead down into a hole.

[These corridors are like floors,] Grim explained. [The more we descend, the closer we are to the core, where the gate is situated.]

"Which means I have to go down that hole." Bloody Talker nodded. The rocket boosters attached to its back started releasing more blue flames as he increased his speed, flying past Cynthia and into the hole.

She followed suit, and the two ended up in a new corridor underneath the previous one.

"During my Standby Phase, the effect of Scarlet Witch in my Graveyard activates!" Bloody Talker stated. "Since my opponent is the only one to control Link Monsters, I can Special Summon Scarlet Witch from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

A GY Portal opened before the hacker as Scarlet Witch emerged from it, flying in his Left Main Monster Zone in front of Cyber Dragon Neu with her 2000 DEF.

[When a "Scarlet" Monster is Special Summoned my partner's field, except during the damage step, he can activate the other effect of Scarlet Shield in the Graveyard!] Grim said. [Scarlet Shield is re-set but banished the next time it leaves the field!]

A face-down card appeared in the hacker's Spell and Trap Zone.

"I won't let you use any of those cards!" Cynthia shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Cybernetic Overflow! By banishing one copy of Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Nächster from my Graveyard, I destroy the same number of cards as banished Monsters. With two, Scarlet Witch and your set Shield are gone!"

"Not yet! Scarlet Tyranny's Quick Effect!" Bloody Talker remarked. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, this turn, cards under my control cannot be destroyed by battle and card effects and control of Monsters cannot be changed during the End Phase!"

The two beams fired by Cynthia's Trap were blocked by two red, transparent shields conjured by Scarlet Tyranny as it left the field.

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3300→3100)

"Now that Scarlet Witch is safe, I activate her effect!" Bloody Talker shouted.

[He's going to take control of your Neu, and win!] Grim declared.

"I chain Cyber Dragon Neu's effect!" Cynthia exclaimed. "During either player's turn once, when a "Cyber" card I control would leave the field by an opponent's effect, I can banish one "Cyber Dragon" Monster from my Graveyard to negate that effect's activation! I banish Cyber Dragon Zieger to negate Witch's effect!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3100→3000)

"In that case, I'll go with this: I activate **Throttle Engine Dragon** 's effect in my hand, discarding another card in order to Special Summon it!"

After he sent Light Dragoon to the GY Slot and placed the card onto his blade, Bloody Talker summoned the fifth dragon Ryoken gave him. It was a mechanical dragon riding a Harley road king, and both were made out of gun gears mainly colored a dark shade of blue, medallion gold, and grey and had green circuits glowing over them. The dragon revved its bike and followed its user in the air.

 **Throttle Engine Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 5**

"Then, because I have less than three cards in my hand, counting the one I'm about to activate, and I have a Cyberse Monster in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card **Treasure Cards of Mishap**!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Through its effect, I draw until I hold five cards in my hand! Then, kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed." he said. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Scarlet Witch and Throttle Engine Dragon!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of red and black wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Link 2! **System Converter**!"

Flying out of the portal was an evolved form of Cyberse Converter with a more beastly appearance. Its head was now attached to a four-pedal dragon's body, colored pitch-black with green lines of coding glowing over its skin, and silver armor was covering parts of its body. Extending from its back were the two rocket booster-like appendages, and System Converter's eyes flashed yellow as they got activated. It was summoned to the other Extra Monster Zone.

 **System Converter:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

[When Link Summoned, this card's effect allows my partner to add Cybenet Ritual from his deck to his hand!] Grim revealed.

"I add **Fictional Ritual** , which can be treated as Cybenet Ritual, to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Next, I normal summon this old friend: Virus Spreader!"

The monster which was a little, neon-purple cube with two glowing red eyes on one of its sides appeared under Converter's Bottom Marker, the wires extending from its back waving back and forth. The cute being gave a little "Vi-Vi" battle cry and was ready to battle.

 **Virus Spreader:** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 3**

"Then this!" Bloody Talker's highlights glowed blue once again. "I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Fictional Ritual! Through its effect, I release Monsters I control or in my hand and Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand that requires Cybenet Ritual to be summoned!"

"Another Ritual Summon!?" Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"I know about your Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon, which means any Monster I would summon to the Extra Monster Zone will end up being used as material for Megafleet's summon," Bloody Talker explained. "That's why I'm going all out with Ritual!"

"Even then, you already summoned System Converter to the Extra Monster Zone!" Cynthia pointed out. "I can use that as material for Megafleet!"

[That would be the case... but Fictional Ritual has another effect in store.] Grim told. [If my Origin controls a Link Monster, he treat it as a Level 3 Monster equal to its Link Rating and use it as Ritual Material!]

"What did you say!?" Cynthia's eyes widen. "Using a Link Monster to Ritual Summon!?"

"Watch Link Summon take on a new evolution! I treat the Link 2 System Converter as a Level 6 Monster and sacrifice it alongside the Level 3 Virus Spreader to Ritual Summon!"

A large, grey circle with indigo codings glowing over its surface materialized in the air, and Bloody Talker chanted.

"The contract has been made! The heroic dragon which wields the sword of valor inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Appear now, **Kakū no** **Ryū - Cyberse** **Tsurugi Dragon**!"

The Monsters used as sacrifices burst into particles of indigo light, which were sucked inside the portal and white flames lit up around it, swirling together to create a white portal from which a new dragon leaped out.

It was another four-pedal dragon, this one clad in crimson, futuristic, samurai-like armor that had spikes erupting from its back and an oni mask was attached to the dragon's chest. Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon had yellow eyes with black slits, and on the tip of its tail was a majestic sword made of light blue energy, surrounded by a divine glow and some clouds. The dragon was summoned to the Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon: Light/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 9**

"And I thought Synchro Summoning with Link Monsters would be the strangest thing I'll ever see..." Cynthia muttered.

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker turned back to look at his opponent. "Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon, attack Cyber Dragon Neu!"

[Tsurugi Dragon has an effect!] Grim revealed. [When this card attacks an opponent's Monster, the enemy's effects are negated and Tsurugi Dragon's Attack goes up by 1000 points until the end of the Battle Phase!]

"Ama no Murakumo!" the hacker exclaimed.

(Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon: ATK 3000→4000)

The dragon lunched forward and swung its blade at the mechanical dragon, bisecting it and causing it to explode, sending Cynthia blowing back a bit in pain.

 **Cynthia: LP 3200 - 1900 = 1300**

"W-With a new Monster Card in my Graveyard, my remaining dragon gains 100 Attack!" Cynthia reminded him.

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3000→3100)

"I end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded. "During the End Phase, because of the effect of Treasure Cards of Mishap, if any of the cards I drew by its effect are still in my hand I have to discard them."

He slid the remaining two cards from his hand- Steampunk Girl and Life Deus - Bloom- into his GY Slot. He grinned at his opponent.

"It's your turn, Cynthia-senpai! Me, Grim, and our deck have yet to reveal our true potential. Come at me with everything you've got and force us to go all out!"

Cynthia blinked in confusion and surprise. _Why is this kid so zestful?_ she thought. _From where does he get this strength? He can use every summoning method, and yet I'm having a problem dealing with his Ritual Monsters alone! He isn't the only one: Playmaker and Soulburner... they are just like him. What's their secret...?_

 _A Duelist like you, who fights with no cause in mind, can't comment on my decisions._

Were the words of Kaiba Seto. "...You mean to tell me..." Cynthia clenched her fists in anger. "My cause to help mother isn't good enough to surpass this kid's...!?"

[Her aura is radiating anger now.] Grim noted.

"Cynthia-senpai?" Bloody Talker lowered his D-Board's speed to let her catch up. "What-"

"What's even your goal!?" she snapped at him. "You wanted to defeat Hanoi, and you and Playmaker did that! You wanted to secure your Ignis, and you did that! What goal can you have that I can't surpass!? Even that bastard Orion, who was fighting to destroy the network, had the better of me! Fighting for my mother, my remaining family makes me weak!?"

"Um-"

"Shut up!" Cynthia cut him off, dashing forward. "Boku no turn! Draw! This Standby Phase, the effect of Future Fusion comes to an end! A Fusion Monster with the same name as the Monster I revealed the previous turn is Fusion Summoned to my field! Come forth, Level 10! Armored Hell Dragon - Cyberdarkness Dragon!"

An eerie dragon that was Cyberdark Dragon with Cyberdark Cannon and Claw fused into its body appeared on the free Extra Monster Zone with a loud roar, causing the corridor to shake a little.

 **Cyberdarkness Dragon: Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 10**

"I activate Cyberdarkness Dragon's effect!" Cynthia declared. "When it's Special Summoned, I can equip one Dragon or Machine in my Graveyard to this card, giving its Attack to it! I choose Five God Dragon I sent there last turn!"

A large, bipedal dragon with five heads composed of different elements emerged from a GY Portal before Cyberdarkness Dragon's wires attached themselves to it, trapping the dragon to the mechanical being.

(Cyberdarkness Dragon: ATK 2000→7000, Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3100→3000)

[She used her three Spell and Trap Zones...] Grim muttered, viewing the new Fusion Monster with hostility. [But she got a 7000 Attack dragon with a very dangerous effect...]

"Next, I normal summon **Cyber Dragon Speer** from my hand!"

After Cynthia's words, a smaller version of Cyber Dragon appeared on her field. This one had black circuits running over its body and a spear-shaped head. The dragon was flying beside Cyberdark Dragon on its right.

 **Cyber Dragon Speer: Light/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 1600/LV: 4**

"I activate Speer's effect!" Cynthia stated. "Once per turn, by banishing Cyber Dragon Neu from my Graveyard, until my next Main Phase 1, Speer gains Attack equal to the banished "Cyber Dragon" Monster's Attack, in this case 2100! Moreover, Speer's original Attack becomes 2100 as long as there's a Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard and Banish Zone!"

The dragon's circuits lit up, glowing the same color as Neu's, garnet.

(Cyber Dragon Speer: ATK 500→2100→4200, Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3000→2900)

"Cynthia..." Bloody Talker muttered, lowering his Duel Disk.

"Battle!" she exclaimed. "Speer, attack his Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon! The Gungnir!"

"I activate the Trap Card, Scarlet Shield."

"I chain Cyberdarkness Dragon's effect!" Cynthia cried out. "By sending the equipped Cyberdark Claw to Cyberdark Dragon to the Graveyard, I negate the activation of an opponent's card or effect and destroy it! That means Scarlet Shield won't save you! Moreover, thanks to Claw's effect I return itself from my Graveyard to my hand!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 2900→1300)

"I activate Steampunk Girl's effect in my Graveyard, banishing her to negate one instance of battle or effect damage." Bloody Talker said. "Then, I banish Fictional Ritual and Cyberse Acolyte to activate the former's effect, negating the destruction of my dragon."

"You won't! Cyberdarkness Dragon's effect!" Cynthia shouted back. "I send Five God Dragon to the Graveyard and negate Fictional Ritual's effect to protect your dragon!"

(Cyberdarkness Dragon: ATK 7000→2000, Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 1300→1400)

Cyber Dragon Speer leaped forward, piercing Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon's chest with its spearhead and prompting the dragon to roar in pain before exploding in particles of light.

"Because Tsurugi Dragon was destroyed by my opponent while I controlled it, I can add one Cybenet Spell and Trap card from my deck to my hand." Bloody Talker stated. "I choose Cybenet Defrag."

[Kioku...?] Grim whispered, confused by his partner's sudden lack of emotions.

"Even if I would have negated Steampunk Girl's effect, you could've just activated it again. Now with no more Monsters to shield you, it's over!" Cynthia cried out in anger. "I win! Battle! Cyberdarkness Dragon, do it! Eternal Darkness Burst!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Link Reboot." Bloody Talker abruptly declared. "During damage calculation, I negate one instance of battle damage and Special Summon one Link Monster from my Graveyard. Come back, System Converter!"

The dark beam fired by Cyberdarkness Dragon was deflected by a barrier that appeared around the hacker. After it vanished, a GY Portal opened on the ground from which System Converter emerged and landed on the Middle Monster Zone with its 1200.

Cynthia fell to her knees. Cyberdark Dragon has 1000 ATK, while System Converter has 1200. She can't overcome it. During Bloody Talker's next turn, she's wide open and defenseless because her Spell and Trap Zone was full during her Main Phase, meaning she couldn't set any face-downs.

"Turn...End...!" she muttered.

"One's goal isn't what makes them surpass others, but one's strength."

Were Bloody Talker's words after a minute of silence, prompting Cynthia to look up and see the hacker flying beside her.

[O migoto.] Grim commented with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked as she stood up. "Your goal is what defines you! It's your strength!"

"No." the other sharply replied. "Goal and strength are two different things. Your goal derives your strength! It gives you hope, it gives you power, and most importantly, it makes you who you are! I had many goals in my life, and you mentioned them: I wanted to defeat Hanoi and to rescue Grim. These goals gave me hope and power and made me become who I am!"

Bloody Talker glanced at his Duel Disk, which had his Ignis and deck in it. Grim and the Monsters that made up his deck beamed at him, evidently happy to be where they are at the moment.

"I completed my goals." Bloody Talker smiled back. "But that doesn't mean I'm done evolving. I have yet many things to discover, to feel, and to experience, good or bad alike! I have new goals now, and when those are done, new ones will continue to rise! That's the evolution of one's strength!"

[Your weakness isn't caused by your goal,] Grim explained. [It's caused because you aren't evolving anymore, unlike my dear partner.]

"I'm not evolving, you say?" Cynthia echoed. "That can't be true... I even made new changes to my deck and to myself!"

"But your goal is still the same!" Bloody Talker pointed out. "That's your weakness! When was it the last time you had a goal which wasn't helping your mother!?"

"Never..." Cynthia whispered, her eyes wide. "But...! She's my mother! My family! I can't abandon her to become strong!"

"I never said you have to abandon her!" the male teen pointed out. "If she's really your mother and she loves and cares about you as much as you do, her strength becomes yours and vice versa! That's the beauty of a family: you don't have to fight for each other because you have to, it's a primal thing you do unconsciously!"

"..."

Cynthia chose to help her mother. There were various things she wanted and wants to do in her life, yet she always placed her mother above all... She _ha_ to put her there. Her mother is very important to her but she chose to stay by her side, and it wasn't an unconscious act like Bloody Talker said.

She's forcing herself to help her mother and doesn't try- doesn't _dare_ to find a new goal... Cynthia is limiting her power and life to help her mother when she could do whatever she wants. Her mother loves her, too, therefore she will be happy for her daughter to walk on a different path.

After all, a mother, when the time comes and is right, has to say goodbye to her children, no matter how hard that might be.

"Kaiba Seto was right... I am fighting with no cause in mind... I'm forcing myself to help mother instead of doing it with my free will... What sort of daughter am I...?"

The SOL agent and bounty hunter placed her hand over her Duel Disk, signaling her defeat.

 **Cynthia: LP 1300 = 0 (SURRENDERED)**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"E-Eh!?" Bloody Talker gasped as the cards on the field suddenly vanished. "Cynthia-senpai, I didn't say that to stop your will to fight-"

"Don't call me senpai ever again... I'm the one who should learn here." the female said as a couple of tears gathered in her eyes. "This is the second time you help me... the first time when I was about to die because of the Data Storm during our first Duel... and now. Making changes to my deck and character don't matter... if I don't have a goal."

She logged out after that, leaving the hacker alone with Grim.

[In any case, that Duel would've ended in our win.] the Ignis said. [You also made her realize the errors of her way... You use words magnificently, Kioku.]

"Thank you." Bloody Talker chuckled before thinking about Cynthia. _I hope this conversation will have a good impact on you..._

"Ooooi!"

The silver-haired youth turned around to see Soulburner reaching him.

"I take it you won." he chuckled.

"Of course!" Soulburner smirked. "It was quite the Duel."

[Let's regroup with Playmaker before new foes arrive.] Flame spoke up, the two humans nodding.

After descending a couple of floors, the two were able to reach the mentioned Duelist. Once a small greeting was done with, they continued onward until reaching the core's center, which was an endless dark blue colored tri-dimensional space with light blue hexagons falling down like snow.

[What is this place?] Ai breathed out in awe. [Is our target still further ahead?]

As they went deeper into the space, they eventually came across a mysterious portal that swirled in a circle.

"That must be the gate." Bloody Talker commented.

"Bohman must've gone through that." Playmaker said. "Let's go!"

That said, the three Duelists sped up and entered the gate...

* * *

 **Grim is slowly entering Kioku's life and the team, showing some doubt towards humans in general. It seems Lightning starts to get annoyed by Adam and co. but he has them under control... he won't be so nice to them after this, that's for sure. Then, we arrive at the chapter's highlights: a rematch between Kioku and Cyndy, with the latter finally realizing Kaiba was right thanks to Kioku's help.**

 **The Duel ended with Kioku winning, Cyndy surrendering because it was obvious she would've lost in her current situation. What's rest to see is her new evolution as a person..,**

 **And now, let's talk about canon!**

 **I have to say, the anime is finally living up to its reputation in my opinion. These past episodes and the ones to come are all enjoyable and awesome for me! Blood Sheperd vs. Ghost Girl was so good- they both used Synchros to boot- and their backstory, along with Aoi and Miyu's are well done!**

 **Female Yu-Gi-Oh characters getting some attention!? NANI!? Never thought the day would come...!**

 **Next episode, Blood Sheperd vs. Revolver! YAAAAAY! After that, Lightning will have his first Duel! *squeals like a crazy fangirl***

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Cyberse Acolyte** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 7)

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributes. When Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster from your deck to your hand. This card can only be used as Ritual Material, and when you do, you can draw 1 card. You can only use these effects of "Cyberse Acolyte" once per turn.

 **Scarlet Tyranny**

Continuous Spell

Activate by sending 1 card you control or from your hand to the GY. Control of monsters cannot be changed during the End Phase. All monsters you control gain 200 ATK and DEF X the number of "Scarlet" and Continuous Spell/Trap cards in your GY. If this card was activated by sending a "Scarlet" card to the GY, it gains this effect.

\- (Quick Effect): Send this card to the GY; this turn, cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and control of monsters cannot be switched during the End Phase.

 **Scarlet Shield**

Normal Trap

Send 1 "Scarlet" or Continuous Spell/Trap card from your deck to the GY to negate 1 instance of battle or effect damage. You can only activate 1 "Scarlet Shield" per turn. When a "Scarlet" monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field (except during the Damage Step), if this card is in your GY, you can Set it, but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

 **Throttle Engine Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 5)

Discard another card from your hand to Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon one "Throttle Engine Dragon" per turn this way. Except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from your GY and target 1 of your banished Level 3 or lower Dragon or Cyberse monsters; Special Summon that target.

[Trivia: This card is given to Kioku by Ryoken in Extra Turn 3.]

 **Treasure Cards of Mishap**

Normal Spell

Activate if you have 3 or less cards in your hand (counting this one) and there's a Cyberse monster in your GY: Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. During the End Phase, if any cards that you drew with this effect are still in your hand, discard them. You can only activate one "Treasure Cards of Mishap" per turn.

 **System Converter** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right)

1+ Cyberse monsters

If Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cybenet Fusion" or "Cybenet Ritual", or 1 Cyberse Tuner monster, from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "System Converter" once per turn. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster this card points to: Declare 1 number between 1 and 5; its Level becomes that number.

[Trivia: this card is the evolved form of Cyberse Converter, a monster which Kioku uses.]

 **Fictional Ritual**

Ritual Spell

(This card's name is also treated as Cybenet Ritual.)

This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster that requires "Cybenet Ritual". You must also Tribute monsters you control or from your hand whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you're Ritual Summoning. If you control a Link Monster, you can treat it as a Level 3 monster for each of its Link Markers, and use it as a material. Banish this card and a Cyberse monster from your GY: Negate the destruction of a card(s) you control.

 **Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon** (Light/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 9)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cybenet Ritual". This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent as long as a Link Monster is on the field. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, negate that monster's effects and this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by the opponent: You can add 1 "Cybenet" Spell or Trap card from your Deck to your hand.

[Trivia: this card is based on _Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi_ , later known as the Sword of Kusanagi, which Susanoo had found after he slew Yamata no Orochi, the sword being found in the tail of the dragon.]

 **Cynthia:**

 **Special 5**

Normal Trap

When you would take battle damage and you have a Level 5 monster in your GY: Negate that damage, then, Special Summon that monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 "Special 5" per turn. If the only monster you control is the one Special Summoned by this card's effect, you can banish this card from your GY and that monster from the field: Draw 5 cards.

 **Cyber Dragon Neu** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2100/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right)

2 "Cyber Dragon" monsters

Once per turn, you can return 1 banished "Cyber Dragon" monster to you GY: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; its effects are negated and its original ATK becomes 0. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When a "Cyber" card you control would leave the field by an opponent's effect, you can banish 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your GY; Negate that effect's activation.

 **Cyber Dragon Speer** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field, in the GY, or in the Banish Zone. This card's original ATK becomes 2100 as long as you have a "Cyber Dragon" in your GY and Banish Zone. Once per turn, by banishing 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your GY, until your next Main Phase 1, this card gains the banished monster's ATK.


	30. (S2) Towards an Unknown Horizon

**I'm back. I'm back? I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Now, before we start there are two things I have to say. One: while writing this chapter, I noticed some errors with Cyberse Majestic Kirin in chapter 1 of season 2, so I went back and fixed them. The Dueling part didn't change at all, but Kirin's effect is now very different. Two: at the end of every chapter, after the OC Cards/Skills list there will be a QOTC (Question of the Chapter) from now on! I've always wanted to try this out like OPFan37 and Scififan599, so I'll give it a try. (Go and check those two out, they do some amazing stories)**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"Wow! That's... u-um," Sakushi Ryu muttered. "I am a very pacifist person, so I don't think there will be anyone abusing anyone... but Queen and Cyndy being angry at each other will surely happen."

"A pacifist? Really?" Kioku raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your main OC is a sadist, man."

"H-HEY!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"I saw him do these already before me, and I decided to give them a try... I don't know if you readers like this new way of replying, but I love it," Sakushi Ryu explained. "It's a great excuse to leave the seriousness of the story and... well, be funny."

"Out of my way!" Blood Sheperd kicked Sakushi Ryu off of his chair and took the spotlight. "I won't shoot you nor talk to a cat's stupid sword, but I will summon your worst nightmare with my Duplicate Drones, that can take on the form of whatever monster I desire! And I'll shoot you after that just because I can!"

Ghost Girl hacked into the feed with her amazing skills. "There we go!" she sang before cutting the feed, much to the hunter's annoyance and anger.

"EMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sedna, quick, help me!" Bloody Talker exclaimed, dragging Sedna with him. "I'm about to activate the Spell Card, Renaming Process! Help me! Good thing Lindia Fullmoon pointed this amazing ability out!"

"U-Um..."

"No time to explain what I already explained!" Bloody Talker pointed at Revolver.

"M-Mister-named-after-a-gun!" Sedna shouted.

"I'm going to kill those two after this." Revolver sighed in exasperation.

Spectre was next.

"Slight-psycho-tree-boy!" she cried out.

"And I'm going to revive and kill them again." Spectre grinned.

Much to his shock, Dr. Genome was next.

"DNA-obsessed-scientist!"

"I have feelings, too!" he shouted.

"And then we have mister cowboy!" Bloody Talker told, looking at-

"I AM NOT A COWBOY!" Blood Sheperd roared before starting to shoot everything in sight, trying to hit the teen.

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

"...Heh heh, I actually didn't know what names to give those new cards, so I just made them that..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped with a faint smile. "And good thing that Mizumi's sister was revealed! Except her surname wasn't, so ya know..."

He snapped a pencil into two because he'll have to continue writing without knowing that little _but important_ piece of information.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"What would I do, huh...?" Kioku glanced at Sakushi Ryu, who sighed and went to make Kioku's deck even better and more rational. Let's hope he will succeed! Because he's a lost cause in typos. XD

At least Sedna knows how to be better. "I Synchro Summon!"

"AGAIN!"

(Or so we thought...)

"W-What did I do wrong?" she asked, afraid by Revolver who suddenly shouted at her.

"You have to give more emotions to your words," the leader explained. "Right now, you are saying words but have no hostility nor determination!"

"S-Synchro Summon!"

"AGAIN!"

"S-SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

"AGAIN!"

"SYNCHRO SHOKAN!" she screamed.

"That's better." Revolver nodded, proud of his teaching. "Now, perform the actual summon."

"...Excuse me?"

"Don't forget about the Tuner." Revolver said. "Do it."

"I-I summon the Tuner, Charybdine Synchron-"

"AGAIN!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"I-I'm too strong!?" Grangadez gasped. "That can't be right! I won't be able to help Master Kioku at this point! Grr... Varrelload Savage Dragon, you stay out of this too! You are OP, just like me!"

The said dragon- that was in its chibi form- growled in reply. "As if! I'm not broken! I can be summoned easily, unlike you!"

"Did you see my effect!?" Grangadez shouted. "Master Kioku skips his enemy's turn! I have to be hard to be summoned for a reason! You too! You can negate enemy card or effects up to FOUR times if you equip your previous version to yourself!"

"That's not my problem!" the Synchro Monster said. "It's not my fault I'm better than you!"

"Excuse me!? You are talking to a god!"

"HA! You wanna go at it, old lizard!?"

"OLD LIZARD!?"

The two dragons started fighting, prompting their users to sweatdrop...

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 9:**

 **Towards an Unknown Horizon**

* * *

"Bohman must've gone through that." Playmaker said. "Let's go!"

That said, he, Bloody Talker, and Soulburner sped up and entered the mysterious gate, finding themselves in a totally different area. Green codes continued to zoom past our heroes, leaving only their afterimages behind. They went on this route for quite some time...

[Hey, how far does this go!?] Ai asked, annoyed by this. [Are we safe?]

"We can't go back anymore." Playmaker reminded him.

[Exactly.] Flame concurred. [You'll understand when we get there.]

Moments later, the three Duelists became shocked as strange sounds accompanied by a bright light started to blind their vision.

"The exit!" Bloody Talker shouted before the three and their Ignis were transferred to another location. This one was much more natural than the last one: they were flying between vast and tall, desert ravines, on top of which tree decorated the landscape along with a greenish sky with clouds.

It was all beautiful, except for the raging winds that threatened everyone present. The three Duelists had to grit their teeth while trying to control their D-Boards and not fall to their demise.

 _Ghost Girl and Aoi will have a hard time with this, too._ Bloody Talker thought.

[This wind is dangerous!] Grim pointed out, concerned for his partner.

[What, are you scared!?] Ai used this moment to tease the other Ignis, even if he was concerned by the winds, too.

[This isn't the time, Ai!] Flame scolded him as the three Origins avoided cliffs. [Stay focused! If you crash at this speed into a cliff, you'll be hurt in IRL as well!]

"I know!" Soulburner exclaimed, on part of his fellow comrades too. The three were able to move ahead but with great fatigue.

[It's only a matter of time until we fall!] Ai cried out. [Flame, it's up to us!]

[Seems so...!] Flame nodded.

The two Ignis extended their hands forward and released Data Storm from their palms, creating a barrier that blocked the wind for their partners. Grim tried to do the same, but he wasn't able to create a strong enough barrier, prompting Bloody Talker to jump over to Soulburner's D-Board, standing on its back.

"Are you two OK?" the Fire-user asked.

"Of course." the other nodded.

[S-Sorry, Kioku.] Grim hang his head low. [This Data Storm was created by the successor Ignis... I don't have any nous on how to use it.]

"Don't blame yourself too much." Bloody Talker chuckled, making his Ignis feel at ease. "You were held in prison for a while. You didn't have the time to understand it."

"The important thing is that you two are OK." Playmaker pointed out. "Using Data Storm to negate the wind... Good idea, Ai."

[Arigato!] Ai exclaimed through grit teeth. [I'm bracing so hard that I'm about to fart, though...]

[We don't have that function.] Flame pointed out.

The two were able to hold on for quite some time, but the wind proved to be too much for them. The barriers of Data Storm vanished, leaving them defenseless to the wind- but right then, it mysteriously perished!

Bloody Talker summoned back his D-Board to ride on. "What happened?" he asked while jumping back on his board.

[The wind...]

"It stopped blocking us?" Playmaker finished for Ai.

Moments later, they arrived at a large canyon whose walls reached higher than the ravines. Above the darkness where daylight didn't reach, a large structure made of rocks that had a Greek-like design was floating on a piece of land, with trees giving it a more natural look. This scene reminded Bloody Talker of Star Relic - "Star Ark", which had a very similar artwork.

"What's that?" Soulburner asked.

"Nice question..." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes at the structure. "Let's check it out."

As the three landed on the island's bottom, at the beginning of a long staircase, they stared at every detail meticulously and on alert for anything to appear and attack them. But nothing came... or made itself be heard.

"It's quiet." Soulburner cut the silence.

"Yeah, too quiet." Playmaker remarked.

The three walked up the stairs and to the first 'floor' of the island, where the most greenery was gathered. Their moment of pace was short-lived as a large monster erupted from the bushes and gave a hostile roar at the newcomers.

[Th-This monster is...!] Flame's eyes widen. [The monster that destroyed the Cyberse World!]

"What!?" Playmaker gasped.

[This thing!?] Ai exclaimed.

The monster was ready to fire a beam from its mouth- but it was interrupted seconds later by someone's laughter. Floating down from the air was a male Ignis with a light green body, darker markings of the same color, and blood-red eyes, which were glowing with amusement that was mirrored by his laughter.

"I tricked you, I tricked you!" he laughed, dancing in the air like a child when being gifted with presents. "I'm so happy, I got you! Hahaha!"

[You were okay!?] Ai shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course!" the other Ignis said.

"This guy has a very happy-go-lucky attitude..." Bloody Talker commented in a low tone.

[So it seems.] Grim sighed.

"Is it a friend of yours, Ai?" Playmaker asked his Ignis.

[He's the wind Ignis.] he stated.

"That's correct." the WIND Ignis confirmed and turned to look at his monster. "Echo, you can come back."

The grotesque creature turned into a green stream of energy that took the form of a humanoid being and landed on the ground in front of our heroes. The WIND Ignis landed on Echo's left wrist as if being in a Duel Disk on a human's wrist.

"Well, was my Ignis joke funny?" he asked.

[You went too far.] Ai pointed out. [Flame was so scared that he farted!]

[No, that was you.] Flame shot back, annoyed.

[Ignis weren't supposed to have that option.] Grim reminded him and made him blush, realizing the statement he used before was used against him.

"Scared? Just because of this?" the WIND Ignis didn't sound assured. "You've hung out with humans for too long that your senses are out of whack."

[Souldn't you be looking for your Lost Incident partner?] Flame changed the topic.

"I can't trust humans as you do," he explained. "I don't want to be captured, like how that preceding Ignis was defeated and almost taken away."

He pointed at Grim to make his point, and Flame shook his head.

[You are no fun.] the FIRE Ignis sighed.

"How do you know about that?" Bloody Talker immediately asked, not liking the insult thrown at his partner. "That didn't happen in this world, moreover, we were surrounded by a camouflage dome."

" _I_ made this world!" the WIND Ignis said. "I made it so I can see what happens even in the world from where you came! Also, that dome was made with an Ignis algorithm, so hacking my way into it and watch the events was easy peasy!"

"So you were the one to make this world, wind Ignis." Playmaker realized.

"Wind Ignis... hmm, that name is a bit lacking." he replied. "But the Ignis' names are too hard for humans to comprehend, and I don't want a weird name either... so call me Windy!"

[Windy...?] Ai remarked.

"This is Echo," the now called-Windy mentioned to his humanoid being. "A program I created."

"I'm Echo. A program Windy-sama created." Echo droned what Windy just said.

"Windy, what are you doing here?" Playmaker cut right to the chase.

"You must be Playmaker, the hero who saved LINK VRAINS..." the Ignis avoided the question, glancing at three humans. "And the other two must be Soulburner and Bloody Talker..."

Windy's eyes suddenly narrowed with a glint of hostility before returning to his usual carefree demeanor. "No point standing around talking here. Follow me."

Echo and the WIND Ignis lead the group through the island the latter created, showing them the beautiful greenery and nature-filled location. Rose trellises, trees, bushes, grapes, and ponds with water leaves floating on them surrounded the newcomers.

There were some artificial objects there as well, like statues of birds made out of rocks, small bridges that allowed a person to walk over the ponds, and fountains further decorated the place. Moreover, you could see some insects there as well, like bees pollinating flowers or (unfortunately dead) butterflies stuck in spider webs.

"This place is beautiful..." Bloody Talker muttered in awe. As a fellow server-creator, this was an amazing example for the heights he should try to reach for. "You know how to decorate, Windy."

"I know, I know!" the Ignis waved his hand like it was nothing. _This human was the one that Adam... Well, he sure looks intriguing, more intriguing than the other two at least._ he thought. _And that Ignis of his... he hates humans as well, so if I could persuade him to change sides..._

[Windy, I'm glad you're OK, but answer that question.] Flame said. [We're in a hurry.]

"About why I created this world? And what am I doing here?" Windy tapped his chin. "For your first question, I was waiting for my friends to show up."

[You were waiting for us?]

"Yes." Windy nodded to Ai's question. "If I connected a world of wind to LINK VRAINS, I thought you'd eventually sniff it out and come here. Sure enough, you did. If we're all together, we can rebuild the Cyberse World."

[Rebuild the Cyberse World?] Ai perked up.

[Not a bad idea.] Flame remarked and folded his arms. He glanced at Grim. [Maybe you could tag along, Grim.]

"Right!" Windy chimed. "Another helping Ignis always comes in handy! Imagine how free you could be and-"

[Such a thing to me is insignificant, if not a total waste of time.] Grim cut him off. [The only world I want and will live in is one beside my Origin.]

"Hmm? What would you get from living beside a _human_ -"

[More than you would think.] Grim interrupted, not liking the sound of how Windy pronounced human: with disgust and disdain. [I could create Cyberse and new worlds with Bloody Talker as well, and this would bring me a bigger satisfaction than working with you Ignis.]

Bloody Talker couldn't help but agree with a chuckle at his partner's words. Windy, on the other hand, wasn't so happy and calm: his right eye twitched furiously but he was able to hide it underneath a playful wink.

"I like this guy, all stoic and loyal to a human. I surely wouldn't be able to do it..." he chuckled. "Returning to our interrogation, the second reason why I'm here is to lure the enemy out. If you can sniff this place out, the one who destroyed the Cyberse World will too."

[What will you do after luring the enemy here?] Ai asked.

"Fight 'em, of course." Windy said. "They must atone for destroying the Cyberse World. Even I, who's always collected and calm, feels resentment."

[I didn't know you had such passion.] Flame remarked.

"I do." Windy assured. "It's just harder to tell than you."

[But you'll fight? You've never been that strong.] Ai pointed out.

"That's why I created this world," Windy explained. "Strong winds created from Data Material make this place a trap. I control Data Material better than anyone. But it did take time to gather the Data Material scattered throughout the network."

"That's why this world only appeared now." Bloody Talker realized.

"Exactly."

"Windy, we're after someone." Playmaker told. "His name is Bohman. He stole my acquaintance's brother's consciousness data, and if we don't retrieve it, he'll be asleep forever."

[He had the same card like the ones who destroyed the Cyberse World.] Flame added.

"That's very interesting, but I don't know..." Windy placed a hand to his chin.

[Oi, oi, seriously?] Ai said in disbelief. [He fled into this world. You didn't notice?]

"Lots of people come here, but most of them self-destruct to the trap." Windy pointed out. "My security is perfect. I can't watch every little thing- Wait a sec. I once sensed a strange presence at the edge of this world."

[That must be it.] Grim remarked.

[Is there a chance that someone created a new world by going through this one?] Flame asked.

"And use my trap as cover?" Windy snapped his fingers. "That's smart!"

"Smart." Echo parroted.

"Will you help us?"

[Please, Windy! For our sake!] Ai exclaimed after Playmaker.

The WIND Ignis seemed to consider that thoughtfully, everyone waiting for his answer in silence. Bloody Talker started to believe Windy will just refuse after such a long time, and in fact...

"I refuse." Windy finally said, making Bloody Talker hi-five with himself in thought.

[You're refusing!?] Ai cried out, shocked and annoyed.

"You said your target came here and that they created a new world." Windy reminded him. "Those are only assumptions. If you want my help, bring me some evidence."

Ai was obviously not happy by that answer, and Windy continued.

"But forget that and live here instead. Instead of helping humans, we can rebuild the Cyberse World quicker if the Ignis come together."

[It's true that the Ignis, except Grim as he said earlier, wish to rebuild the Cyberse World.] Flame said.

"Flame..." Soulburner looked at his partner.

"Right!?" Windy laughed.

[But I'll pursue the culprit.] the FIRE Ignis added, and his Origin smiled. [I want to know the truth about our world's destruction.]

[I feel the same for now.] Ai agreed.

"So I'm being premature..." Windy remarked.

[That's right. We'll uncover the whole truth and rebuild the Cyberse World.] Flame told.

"Well, that's fine with me." the WIND Ignis sighed. "I'm just happy to know you're OK. So I'll help a little; I'll weaken the Data Storm leading to that area."

"That's plenty." Bloody Talker nodded. "We'll do the rest on our own."

"But I have a condition." Windy snapped his fingers, prompting a screen to appear next to them. "Do something about them!"

The screen showed Ghost Girl and another young girl- who looked very similar to Blue Angel but in a different attire- riding through the violent Data Storm on their D-Boards.

"Ghost Girl..." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes. "And the other one..."

"They're tougher than I thought." Windy said. "I think they'll make it here. Could you chase them away? If they lose in a Duel, they'll be ejected from this world."

[Do it yourself!] Ai exclaimed.

"No way!" Windy pouted. "I don't want to reveal myself, and I don't want to risk putting myself in danger!"

[You're very cautious.] Ai noted.

"Weaken the winds around them." Playmaker said. "If you do, we'll take of them. Bloody Talker and I fought with Ghost Girl against Hanoi, so we're on good terms with her."

"Got it in one!" the silver-haired Duelist grinned. "We can talk and work it out."

"Negotiations complete." Windy chuckled.

No more was said between them as the three Duelists took their leave, jumping into the air and flying away on their D-Boards from where they came. On the way there, Bloody Talker kept a little distance from Playmaker and Soulburner as he addressed Grim.

"You were purposely getting on his nerves like that, eh?"

[Of course.] Grim emerged from his eye-form and folded his arms. [It was to see if he would snap and reveal his true self. I can safely say he did show a small fraction of his real nature.]

"It's clear he hates humans. A lot." Bloody Talker said. "He's even making us turn against our own kind for his own benefit. Let's hope Ghost Girl and that other female won't make it hard for us... I can't imagine Windy being so civil with them."

[I find it strange how he was able to see through the camouflage dome so easily.] Grim pointed out. [True, he is an Ignis so deciphering those codings would be easy for him, but why does it matter to him that much? The fact that he didn't notice anyone building a world _in his_ world is also suspicious... he doesn't seem that air-headed not to notice that beforehand.]

"We both agree that Windy could be the evil Ignis helping Adam and his team out, then?"

[By all means.] Grim replied to his partner. [However- and I think you already thought of this- we shouldn't tell this to Flame, or even Ai.]

"Yeah." Bloody Talker nodded. "Those three are friends from the past, and they trust each other to the bottom of their hearts. Saying Windy is a traitor could anger them. For now, the two of us will have to keep at eye on Windy. Oh, and... Thank you. What you said to Windy was very... very nice to hear. It made me happy."

[Words have power. You and I know how to use them. We're partners, after all.]

Bloody Talker couldn't have said it better. Moments later, they arrived and caught up with their targets. The new female was the first to talk, addressing Playmaker.

"Long time no see, Playmaker." she then turned to the silver-haired Duelist. "You too, Bloody Talker."

"Long time no see?" Playmaker parroted confused.

"So my earlier hunch wasn't wrong..." Bloody Talker chuckled. "You are Blue Angel, but with a new design."

"Blue Girl is my name in this attire." she smiled back. "What gave it away? Let me guess, the colors?"

"Of course." Bloody Talker said. "The design is different, but the colors the same. Easy to figure out if you think hard enough."

"You seem very different, but your new avatar is cool!" Soulburner exclaimed. "Maybe I'll change mine too..."

[What's the point?] Flame asked, making his partner frown. [No one knows you.]

"You must be Soulburner." Ghost Girl remarked, eyeing him with interest.

"Seems we're unexpectedly famous." Soulburner glanced at his Ignis with vaunt, proving him wrong for his last statement.

[I'm the fire Ignis, Flame.] he quickly pointed out, not noticing his partner's glance.

"So you're also a victim of the Lost Incident." Ghost Girl pointed out.

"That's right." Soulburner nodded.

"As always, you are gathering as much intel as you can." Bloody Talker commented.

"You know me too well." Ghost Girl smiled. She soon frowned. "The Knights of Hanoi, who caused the Lost Incident, are gone. So why are the Ignis and people teaming up?"

"We only want to retrieve consciousness data." Playmaker stated.

"Consciousness data...?" Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes. "Then that means..."

"Why are you here?" the hero of LINK VRAINS asked.

[You're gonna use us again, aren't you?] Ai huffed.

"I think she already did that." Bloody Talker said. "That if she's the type of person I remember her to be."

"No point in hiding it, I guess." Ghost Girl shrugged. "We came here to find the Ignis."

"For SOL Technology?" Playmaker inquired.

"Yes."

"So SOL Technology didn't only hire rough-looking hunters." Soulburner told.

"Didn't expect such beauties?" Ghost Girl smiled.

[Never said you were beauties.] Flame pointed out.

"Seems Ignis aren't attracted to me." she remarked with dejection.

"SOL- I mean, my brother can help you." Blue Girl spoke up. Bloody Talker wouldn't doubt that: Akira is a very kind and gentle person, and he's sure the Security Chief would help an Ignis like a human, or even like his sister. However, Akira was still the Security Chief of SOL, which means he wasn't the one to make those decisions.

For all they know, SOL could cut the Ignis up into little pieces for their own benefit.

"You don't understand." Soulburner replied, confusing her. "The Lost Incident made us suffer for a long time, and SOL Tech was also responsible for that. Entrust our future to them?"

[Not a chance.] Ai waved his hand.

"Thanks for willing to help, but we'll solve our own problems." Playmaker showed gratitude.

"In that case, those Ignis were originally under SOL's control." Blue Girl pointed out rather rudely.

"Eh, that's not exactly true." Bloody Talker replied. "Yes, it was Dr. Kogami, a researcher at SOL Technology, who developed and executed the Lost Incident, but the Ignis don't belong to anyone. They're living beings like us humans, and have the right to decide where and with who to be."

"Even then, Ghost Girl and I came here to find the Ignis. We won't leave empty-handed."

"Blue Girl!" the other female scolded her comrade.

"If we get their Ignis, we may learn the other Ignis' locations," Blue Girl explained. "If you three won't accept our help..."

"You'll settle this in a Duel?" Soulburner finished.

"That's right!"

Ghost Girl sighed in total exasperation at Blue Girl's attitude, while Bloody Talker grinned.

"What's up with her all of the sudden?" she wondered. "I think she doesn't fully understand this job... she doesn't have to challenge everyone who's not on her side."

"But with that, we can finally get to the real deal." Bloody Talker said. "Now that I think about it, we never actually had a Duel yet. Tell me if I do well, fellow partner in crime and senpai."

"Good point. Although, I'm not sure about the senpai part." Ghost Girl smirked. "You might be stronger than me... You only lost to Playmaker and Revolver, both of which beat me in a Duel as well. I guess this Duel will decide who's the better!"

"Yeah!"

That said, Playmaker, Soulburner and Blue Girl, and Bloody Talker and Ghost Girl all took different routes from each other, going into three different ravines. Grim, who was in his eye-form until now, appeared from the Duel Disk.

[Another Duel against an old acquaintance, huh?] he asked. [You are well known among the ladies.]

"I don't think only the ladies..." Bloody Talker sweatdropped, thinking of other people he knew and would Duel him... Quite a few, actually.

"Is that an Ignis!?" Ghost Girl giggled. "I assume he's Grim, yes?"

"The one and only." Bloody Talker confirmed. "It didn't take me long to find him after asking your help at Dark Alley to find him, don't you think?"

"No, and I didn't expect that." she admitted. "But if he's free, that means the other imprisoned Ignis is as well, right?"

[More data collecting, I see.] Grim noted, and she shrugged. [In any case, the answer is a yes. However, I don't know her current whereabouts.]

"Hm, a shame." Ghost Girl shrugged again. "But I'm happy, for both of you. Bloody Talker did a fair number of crazy stuff to reunite with you, Grim."

[I know.] Grim nodded. [I did so as well.]

"You two seem to go along quite well." Bloody Talker commented. "I hope a Duel won't change that. The same goes for our relationship as partners in crime."

"Don't worry, it won't." Ghost Girl giggled. "Cute how you two seem so alike. You should show me your teamwork in this Duel as well!"

"You're on!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. He then pointed at a tree emerging from the ravine's cliff. "The first to arrive there will get the first turn! We'll start on the count of three!"

"Fine by me!" Ghost Girl nodded. _I don't judge him for thinking I need the first turn to set up._ she thought. _My deck has that downside after all. However... I tuned up my deck to a new level, both literally and figuratively. Taking the first turn will only hurt his strategy more than mine. But there's no fun in telling him all this, is there?_

[One...] Grim started counting as he did with Cynthia's Duel. [Two... Three!]

The race began: Ghost Girl showed some effort so she would've been suspicious, but Bloody Talker's nimble maneuvers on his D-Board managed to get the better of her, resulting in the teen passing by the tree first.

"Oh my, it seems you won rather quickly..." Ghost Girl remarked, a fake expression of surprise covering her face. "You will take the first turn, Bloody Talker."

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"Wagahai no turn!" the male announced. "I'll start by placing one Monster in face-down position! Then, I end my turn with a set card!"

[It's unlike you to start which such a defensive play.] Grim commented.

"I'm being a little cautious," his Origin explained. "Ghost Girl's deck can be very dangerous if she gets all her combos right. Moreover, I noted she wasn't racing so fiercely earlier, so maybe her deck is different in some way..."

[We'll see soon enough.]

"Watashi no turn!" Ghost Girl shouted. "Draw! I normal summon Altergeist Marionetter!"

A female humanoid monster with a round apparatus attached to her waist appeared with a ghost-ish giggle. Her body was mechanical, colored green and black, with some violet on the area around her waist from which the strange apparatus started and a featureless face, except for a hunting, crimson smile.

 **Altergeist Marionetter: Light/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1700/LV: 4**

"I activate Marionetter's effect when Normal Summoned!" Ghost Girl stated. "I can set one "Altergeist" Trap directly from my deck to my field! I choose the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Haunted Rock!"

[A Trap from her deck...?] Grim muttered as the Set card materialized on her field. [That's why her deck needs the first turn: to set-up for a big play on her next turn.]

"That would be the case, sweety." Ghost Girl winked. "But my deck and I are different now! If Haunted Rock is set by the effect of an "Altergeist" card, it can be activated the turn it was set! Altergeist Haunted Rock, hatsudō!"

"To activate a Trap the turn it was set...!" Bloody Talker smirked as a sweatdrop ran down his cheek. "Tch, not bad..."

"When Haunted Rock is activated, I have to send one "Altergeist" card from my hand to the Graveyard." Ghost Girl said as a card in her burst into particles. "Next, I activate Marionetter's other effect! By sending the "Altergeist" card, Haunted Rock, from my field to the Graveyard, I Special Summon an "Altergeist" Monster from my Graveyard; revive, **Altergeist Vimlopire**!"

The Continuous Trap vanished as a new Altergeist took the field. This one was a female humanoid as well- with legs this time-, being clad in crimson and black armor, having two bat-wings emerging from her back that were covered in glowing streams of purple data, a black top hat, and had a featureless face, except for the usual hunting smile, hers colored purple with two fangs extending out of it, similar to a vampire's.

 **Altergeist Vimlopire: Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 4**

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as two spheres of blue flames, that resembling will-o'-wisps, appeared beside Ghost Girl.

"The Level 4 Vimlopire tunes the Level 4 Marionertter!" she cried out with a smirk, the two flames launching onto her two Monsters and herself, creating a wide explosion of blue flames that quickly vanished. Her two Monsters turned into pieces of data after that.

"Tuning!?" Bloody Talker gasped.

[She can-!?] Grim's mouth hung open in shock.

The pieces of data took the form of two rings, that were divided into four segments each, and glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Primordial evil spirit!" she chanted. "Surpass eternal time and reincarnate before us!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the eight rings, from which the outline of her next monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! **Altergeist Gateria**!"

The outline was filled to reveal her Synchro Monster! It was a tall, female, mechanical humanoid monster with dark green colored skin and had brown armor, shaped to resemble a formal dress with a rose motif, attached to her waist, leaving her with no legs. Several wires sprouted and trashed around from her back, and the inside of her dress and arms consisted of glowing green data. In her right hand, there was a thin staff with a rock on its tip that had a tulip blooming from its cracks. Gateria's face was featureless, having only a hunting, green smile.

She gave a loud and deep giggle and followed her user on the Extra Monster Zone on Ghost Girl's right.

 **Altergeist Gateria: Earth/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 8**

[A Level 8 Synchro Monster...] Grim frowned, remembering how Agrat defeated him by getting the upper hand with a similar Monster.

"Awesome!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Even if it was your first turn, you didn't have to set-up but use it to Synchro Summon! I should be concerned right now... but I can't help it to be happy for you and that deck's evolution."

"This is just a warm-up!" Ghost Girl chuckled. "Vimlopire's effect from my Graveyard! A Synchro Monster that used this card as material can't be targeted, or be destroyed, by my opponent's card effects!"

[That further limits our ways to deal with it.] Grim remarked.

"I set a card face-down and Battle!" Ghost Girl declared. "Altergeist Gateria, attack his set Monster! Soil Outbreak!"

The Synchro Monster pointed with her staff at the Set Monster, causing several rocky parts of the ravine to detach themselves before launching at the enemy. Bloody Talker's Set Monster revealed itself to be a mechanical dog made of golden gears. It had a cog at the end of its tail, a socket tool box hanging from a belt around its body, and wore a black visor.

"I activate **Steampunk Partner** 's Flip Effect!" Bloody Talker abruptly said. "I add one "Steampunk" or "Relativity" Monster from my deck to my hand! I add **Causality Dragon** who's always treated as a "Relativity" Monster!"

 **Steampunk Partner: Dark/Cyberse/Flip/Effect/ATK: 500/** _ **DEF: 1500**_ **/LV: 2**

"Interesting, but I have an effect in store as well." Ghost Girl told. "When Gateria attacks an opponent's Defense Position Monster, if its Attack is higher than the enemy's Defense, my opponent takes that difference as battle damage! Do it!"

The rocks collided with the poor dog, causing it to cry out in pain before exploding in particles of light. The rocks even reached the male Duelists, sending him flying back and make his body glitch in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"I end my turn." Ghost Girl smirked wider. "And during the End Phase, Gateria's effect activates. An Altergeist Gaia Token is Special Summoned to my field, and Gateria gains 300 Attack for every other "Altergeist" Monster I control. Homunculi Creation!"

A smaller version of the rock attached to Gateria's staff appeared under her, the tulip on it being replaced by a young, leaf bud. The rock even had an eye on its front, glowing streams of data forming its iris.

 **Altergeist Gaia Token: Earth/Spellcaster/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 100**_ **/LV: 2**

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 2400→2700)

[With more comrades, it gets stronger... That's a bad effect for us if Gateria remains on the field for too long.] Grim said. He turned to his partner. [Vimlopire's effect makes it even harder to beat, but...]

"Yeah, I know. We have the perfect Monster to take Gateria down." Bloody Talker chuckled. "During the End Phase of a turn in which Steampunk Partner was sent to the Graveyard by my opponent, I can activate his effect! By banishing Partner, I can set one Continuous Spell or Trap directly from my deck. I choose Cyberse Particle Cutter!"

A Set card materialized on his field, prompting Ghost Girl to frown.

 _Those two seem very confident..._ she thought. _They already have a counter for Gateria, eh? But I do too. Their counter won't make it past my counter..._

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker declared. "Draw! If my opponent controls a Monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come on out Causality Dragon!"

The new Monster to appear was a bipedal dragon clad from head to toe in silver armor, that acted as skin, with blue metal boots and fingerless gloves. The dragon had golden parts attached to its shoulders and knees, two cogs sprouted from its back and had boosters connected to them, and another cog around its tail. The dragon gave a roar as it flew beside its user and its orange eyes glowed brightly.

 **Causality Dragon: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 6**

"I activate his effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Once per turn, I can inflict you damage equal to this dragon's current Attack Points! Tempo Slip!"

[Causality Dragon's Attack is 600.] Grim pointed out. [So you take that much damage!]

The bipedal dragon unleashed a beam of light from its palm, hitting Ghost Girl in the chest and making her wince as that spot glitched a little.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Next, I normal summon Life Deus - Bloom from my hand!" the male Duelist cried out.

Appearing on his field was the small dragon with a serpentine body, that had two feet but no arms and hands, deep black colored scales, crimson talons, amber eyes with long eyelashes, and long green hair. Around her neck, there was a large rose that just bloomed, and the dragon had two butterfly wings extending from her back, with the colors of a rainbow.

 **Life Deus - Bloom:** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 2**

"Now that I control a Level 2 or lower Cyberse Monster..." Bloody Talker said as he showed a card from his hand to the opponent. "I can Special Summon Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel from my hand!"

The latest version of Pixiel that had wings glowing with zigzagged green highlights and a more feminine body, with no facial features only the usual purple-glowing gin appeared on the field with a giggle.

 **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel: ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 100**_ **/LV: 1**

"You were able to gather three Monsters quite quickly..." Ghost Girl said begrudgingly. "So what summoning method will you use to surprise me, hm?"

Bloody Talker grinned in reply. "Battle! Causality Dragon will attack Gaia Token!"

 _What!?_ she gasped. _I thought he, or at least Grim, would read Altergeist Gateria's effect to create a strategy that counters it perfectly. Why is he attacking so carelessly? A trap? In any case, I have no choice but to protect my Token!_

"Continuous Trap open! **Altergeist Reversion**!" Ghost Girl exclaimed. "Through its effect, once during both of our turns, I can negate the destruction of another "Altergeist" card I control! My Token won't be going anywhere, I'm afraid!"

Altergeist Gaia Token's body was suddenly enveloped in green coding before it vanished, causing Causality Dragon's attack to miss. After that, it reappeared on the field.

[That's not a problem for us, too.] Grim scoffed. [Our plan wasn't to destroy any of your Monsters anyway.]

"We wanted to see your set card!" Bloody Talker revealed, prompting Ghost Girl to grit her teeth. "The true fun starts with this: Trap Card, Awakening from the Star Relic, activated! Using Monsters I control, I perform a Link Summon! Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he shouted. "The summoning conditions are two or more non-Token Monsters! Causality Dragon, Life Deus - Bloom, and Pixiel: set!"

His three monsters nodded and morphed into three twisters of blue, green, and black winds and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come forth, proud knight of this fictional world! Relativity Talker!"

Entering the battlefield from the black flames created by the portal was the "Code Talker"-like Link Monster with a muscular body, pitch-black skin with flaming, white circuits over it, wearing purple armor with gold highlights and a visor of the same color, and four feathered wings, two of which had black feathers, and two of which white feathers. The knight gave a battle cry as it flew in the Extra Monster Zone on the hacker's right.

 **Relativity Talker:** **ATK: 2300/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right, Top**

"The Link Monster he used to defeat that TeraByte girl..." she muttered. "However, you should check your math. Its appearance is quite beautiful, but that knight's Attack is no match for Gateria's!"

[The Cyberse are beings that work together! They can only achieve victory by being together!] Grim pointed out. [Watch, my partner's and my Cyberses' unity!]

"I activate my other set card! Continuous Trap Card, Cyberse Particle Cutter!" Bloody Talker cried out. "This Trap Card is summoned to our field as an Effect Monster in defense mode!"

Appearing under Talker's Bottom-Left Marker was the large humanoid machine clad in black and violet armor, its hands, feet, and visor colored a deep crimson. The machine gave a loud cry as it entered the field, bearing its fingers from which beam claws emerged.

 **Cyberse Particle Cutter: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 5**

"A Trap Monster!?" Ghost Girl's eyes widen.

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Bloody Talker grinned. "Relativity Talker gains 500 Attack for every Monster it points to. With Particle Cutter, that's an extra 500! Integration Force!"

(Relativity Talker: ATK 2300→2800)

[And there's more!]

"I activate the effect of the Equip Spell **Link Scales** in my hand!" the human shouted right after the Ignis, almost in total sync. "I can activate this card from my hand when a Link Monster is Special Summoned to my field during the Battle Phase! I equip it to Relativity Talker and give it another 500 Attack thanks to Link Scales' effect!"

The pitch-black skin of the knight suddenly gained a honeycomb structure, similar to a Link Monster's card border.

(Relativity Talker: ATK 2800→3300)

"Special Summons and an Equip Spell during the Battle Phase...?" Ghost Girl let out a lopsided smile. "His craftiness knows no bounds..."

[Battle!]

"Relativity Talker will attack Altergeist Gateria!"

 _It's like I'm fighting one person instead of two... Is this the power a human-Ignis bond can create?_ she thought before talking. "I activate Gateria's last effect! When an attack is declared on an "Altergeist" Monster, or an "Altergeist" Monster is targeted by an effect, I can change that target to any other Monster I control. You're going to attack Altergeist Gaia Token instead of Gateria!"

"I chain the effect of Relativity Talker!" Bloody Talker threw his hand to the side. "During my turn only, when a Monster's effect is activated, by releasing a Cyberse next to Talker's Link Marker, that effect's activation is negated! I release Particle Cutter to negate Gateria's effect!"

[With this, the attack goes through!]

Cyberse Particle Cutter exploded in particles of light which headed towards Altergeist Gateria. This caused Ghost Girl to smirk!

"Wrong move!" she revealed a card from her hand. "I activate Altergeist Kuntiery's effect in my hand! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to negate it!"

Relativity Talker launched forward, but its route was blocked by the appearance of a new Monster. The female, mechanical centaur gave a loud cry as she entered the field on Ghost Girl's Left-Most Main Monster Zone, making Relativity Talker fall back.

 **Altergeist Kuntiery: ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 2400**_ **/LV: 5**

[Damn it...] Grim growled.

"When Kuntiery's Special Summoned, I can target one face-up card you control and seal its effects as long as Kuntiery is around," Ghost Girl explained. "I target Link Scales with this effect! Then, with a new "Altergeist" Monster on my field, Gateria's Attack is raised by another 300!"

"With no Monsters next to its Link, my Monster's Attack is lowered by 500." Bloody Talker groaned. "And because it points to no Monsters, it loses another 500..."

The honeycomb structure Relativity Talker gained vanished after those words.

(Relativity Talker: ATK 3300→2300, Altergeist Gateria: ATK 2700→3000)

"There's nothing else I can do, so I end my turn." the male said.

"Gateria's effect activates during the End Phase! Homunculi Creation!" Ghost Girl stated as another Token appeared with its 100 DEF and her Synchro Monster's ATK went up.

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 3000→3300)

"It seems this Duel will continue to be under my control." Ghost Girl taunted with a smirk. "But that won't last long. I'm going to end it here! Watashi no turn, draw! Sā, watashi no mae ni hiraki nasai! Michinaru isekai ni tsunagaru sākitto yo!"

A Link Portal appeared in front of her.

"The summoning conditions are two "Altergeist" Monsters!" she shouted, winking. "I set Altergeist Gateria and Gaia Token in the Link Markers!"

Her two monsters morphed into two twisters of brown winds and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Link 2! Altergeist Kidolga!"

Emerging from the portal was the centaur-like being with numerous arms, two of which held large axes with orbs at their tips, and a crown-shaped ornament attached to her head. She gave a loud laugh and spread two of her arms in a welcoming-manner, before brandishing her axes in hostility. Kidolga took Gateria's place in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Altergeist Kidolga:** **ATK: 1000/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"Next, I activate Altergeist Reversion's other effect!" Ghost Girl stated. "During my turn, I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard and release an "Altergeist" Monster I control to Special Summon a new one from my deck! I release my remaining Gaia Token to call out Altergeist Meluseek!"

The last Token exploded in particles of light before the mermaid Monster clad in violet armor and blue highlights, with codings of the same color glowing over her tail, having two horns pointing upwards and the featureless face with a wide, blue smile, appeared on the field in the Middle Main Monster Zone, where the Token once was.

 **Altergeist Meluseek:** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 1**

[She summoned Gateria to gather materials in order to create this situation.] Grim noted. [A very bad situation for us...]

"I place one card face-down and Battle!" Ghost Girl shouted. "Meluseek will be the first one to strike! This Monster can attack my opponent directly, so go on! Ectoplaster!"

Meluseek fired a sphere of blue energy from her hands, hitting Bloody Talker in the back and prompting him to wince. Ghost Girl took this chance to overtake him.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3100 - 500 = 2600**

"Meluseek's effect activates! When this card deals damage to my opponent, I can target and send one card you control to the Graveyard! Bye-bye, Relativity Talker."

Following her words, a black hole opened under the Link Monster and sucked it in before closing.

"I activate Kidolga's effect!" Ghost Girl declared. "When another "Altergeist" Monster inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can Special Summon one Monster from their Graveyard to a zone Kidolga's Link Marker points to! Come to me, Relativity Talker!"

A GY Portal opened under Kidolga's Bottom Marker, out of which the winged-knight emerged with a battle cry and its 2300 ATK.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "My Monster... The effect of Link Scales activates from the Graveyard! When this face-up card leaves my field, I can target one Monster in my Graveyard, except the Monster that was previously equipped with this card, and revive it in attack mode! Appear, Causality Dragon!"

Another GY Portal opened as Causality Dragon flew out of it.

"Then, Causality Dragon will gain the Attack of the Monster that was equipped with Link Scales until the End Phase!" he added.

[2300 Attack Points to be exact!] Grim exclaimed.

(Causality Dragon: ATK 600→2900)

"Not good..." Ghost Girl frowned. "It has more Attack than Kidolga, and if I don't attack with it this turn, the Monster summoned by its effect cannot attack either. I have to end my turn, your move!"

[With the end of this turn, Link Scales' boost ends too.] Grim reminded.

(Causality Dragon: ATK 2900→600)

"You escaping defeat is nothing new, but you're in a bad position." Ghost Girl smiled. "You have no cards in your or set, and the only card you have is Causality Dragon. You won't be able to win, dear."

"I believe in my deck, and my deck believes in me too." Bloody Talker said. "The cards I need to turn things around don't come to me by chance, but by resolution. Wagahai no turn! Draw!"

A demonic grin appeared on the hacker's face upon seeing his new card.

"With this... _the end_." he chuckled. "During my Standby Phase, I can activate Bloom's effect in my Graveyard. Since I haven't Overdrive Summoned yet this Duel, I can return Life Deus - Bloom to my hand, and I'll now normal summon her again!"

The beautiful dragon reappeared on the field with a beat of its butterfly wings.

"I activate Causality's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Tempo Slip!"

The bipedal dragon unleashed a beam of light from its palm, hitting Ghost Girl in the back this time and making her hiss in pain.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Renaming Process, targeting my Causality and Bloom for its effect!" Bloody Talker said. "I declare the name Causality Dragon. Now, the two targets have their names treated as the declared name for this turn! Then, kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following his words, another Link Portal above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed!" he said. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Causality Dragon and Life Deus - Bloom in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of blue and green wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved-form of Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, flying in the Extra Monster Zone thanks to its rocket booster-like appendages.

 **System Converter:** **ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

[When Link Summoned, this Cyberse allows my partner to add one of three cards from his deck to his hand!] Grim stated.

"I add Cybenet Fusion to my hand!" Bloody Talker told. "I also activate Renaming Process' additional effect! If the Monsters I targeted with its effect were used as Link Material this turn, by banishing this card, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard with the same name as the declared one. Come back, Causality Dragon!"

The armored dragon reappeared for the third time with a roar.

[And because it left the field and was re-summoned, my partner can activate its effect again!] Grim pointed out.

"Tempo Slip!" the Origin shouted and Causality fired another beam at the female Duelist.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 2800 - 600 = 2200**

"He shaved away 1800 of my Life Points with only Effect Damage..." Ghost Girl muttered. "He even added a "Fusion" card to his hand... that means he intends to finish this with a Fusion Monster...!"

"Here comes the main attraction: I activate Cybenet Fusion!" Bloody Talker raised the card from his hand and the highlights of his avatar's suit glowed purple. "I send Causality and System Converter to the Graveyard and fuse them!"

His two Monsters exploded in particles of green and red light and twirled together in the air, forming a multi-colored vortex. "Appear, the origin of time itself! The sovereign that controls the indefinite progress of existence and occurring events!"

Bloody Talker clapped his hands together and raised them in the air with his gaze. He swung his hands and head down. "Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 8! **Relativity Rewinder Dragon**!"

Flying out of the portal was a four-pedal dragon with two heads instead of one. Both had horns, but one's were curled forward while the other's backwards, toxic green colored eyes and sharp fangs. The dragon's scales were colored a dark brown, and it had two wide and large wings colored black with pointy ends.

Rewinder Dragon was covered in grey armor that had green circuits glowing over them, functioning clocks made of green glass with black clock hands also made up the armor, and two noticeable cannons were attached to its back. These cannons' had clock hand-scopes and cogs in front of them, moreover, another cog was placed around its tail.

The dragon gave a roar as it flew beside its user on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Relativity Rewinder Dragon: Dark/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2700**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 8**

"A new Fusion Monster!?" Ghost Girl gasped.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Rewinder Dragon, go! Attack Altergeist Meluseek with Flare of Origin!"

[With this attack, you're going to take 2200 damage and lose!] Grim shouted.

"Don't jump to conclusions! By targeting Meluseek, I activate the Continuous Trap Altergeist Camouflage!" Ghost Girl declared. "It's equipped to Meluseek! Per Camouflage's effect, the equipped Monster cannot be targeted for attacks!"

Bloody Talker's eyes flashed toxic green for a moment, like Rewinder's own eyes. "Damn it..." he muttered. "In that case, I'll have Rewinder attack Altergeist Kidolga! Your Life Points might not drop to 0, but you'll take some damage!"

The cannons attached to the dragon fired massive beams of energy at the Link 2 Monster, causing it to explode and send Ghost Girl flying back by the shockwaves, letting the male hacker take the lead.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 2200 - 1700 = 500**

"I activate... Kidolga's effect!" she stated, recovering from the damage. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can return an "Altergeist" card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Altergeist Marionetter!"

"I end my turn." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"The goddess of luck is smiling on me." she smirked. "You were able to hold on, but I'll end this Duel, for real this time! Watashi no turn, draw! I won't do anything in the Main Phase. Battle! Altergeist Meluseek will attack you directly with its effect! Ectoplaster!"

The mermaid let loose of another energy-sphere, hitting the enemy.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2600 - 500 = 2100**

[N-No!] Grim cried out. [At this rate-!]

"Meluseek's effect!" she shouted with a wink. "Bye-bye, Rewinder Dragon."

The dragon could do nothing as it was dragged into a black portal that materialized under its feet.

"Seeing how this will be your first loss to someone else other than Playmaker or Revolver, allow me to give you the satisfaction of ending this with your own Monster." Ghost Girl said with sincerity. "Final Battle! Relativity Talker, attack Bloody Talker directly!"

The knight's wings became metal and shot out of its back, attaching themselves as blades to its hands. Relativity Talker leaped forward and swung its blades at its own owner, causing him to cry out in pain and fall off his D-Board.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2100 - 2300 = 0**

 **Winner: Ghost Girl!**

Before the defeated hacker would collide with the ground, Grim emerged from the Duel Disk in his beastly-form and caught him, placing the damaged Bloody Talker gently on the ground, and he returned into the Duel Disk. Ghost Girl jumped down her D-Board and landed in front of him.

"Th-That was a shocker..." the teen hissed in defeat and stared at the victor.

"...I don't want to separate you two..." Ghost Girl softly said. "I know you both had to go through a lot in order to be together, and I respect that..."

She felt really guilty at the moment, knowing she's destroying the hard work Grim and Bloody Talker did to be together. She noticed the teen Duels with more... _happiness_ now, like he wants to Duel as much as he can _with_ Grim. If she takes the Ignis away, will Bloody Talker even know happiness anymore? Is she ready to become his- and Grim's, too- mortal enemy for doing this...? He's just a kid, he needs that Ignis to grow some more and become a real adult that can-

"...Bloody Talker?"

The male Duelist was just staring at him, and she's pretty sure he didn't blink for a full minute by now. Grim's situation was even more strange: he seemed frozen in place. Bloody Talker looked like that as well...

Ghost Girl stepped forward, but the fellow hacker continued to stare at the spot where she was before. She walked up to him, waving a hand in front of his face: no reaction.

That creeped her out a little.

The area around them also stopped; she was able to note this by a couple of leaves, which fell from the trees above the ravines, that froze in mid-air.

"S-Something's wrong here..." she gulped. She realized Bloody Talker's eyes started to glow toxic green... Before she could ask any other questions, his eyes stopped glowing and that caused something which Ghost Girl thought was impossible to become possible.

She could only watch through her eyes as time started rewinding; Bloody Talker falling off of his D-Board, the leaves going upwards, herself jumping back onto her D-Board, etc. When this "rewinding" ended, the Duel was in progress.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Rewinder Dragon, go! Attack Altergeist Meluseek with Flare of Origin!"

[With this attack, you're going to take 2200 damage and lose!] Grim shouted.

 _W-We went back in time!?_ Ghost Girl's eyes widen a little. She glanced at her field, seeing Kuntiery, Meluseek, Kidolga, and Relativity Talker she stole from her opponent in her Monster Zones, with Camouflage set in her Spell and Trap Zone.

"I-I activate Altergeist Camouflage!" she cried out, still shaken. "I target Meluseek and equip it to it! Per Camouflage's effect, the equipped Monster cannot be targeted for attacks!"

"That won't happen!" Bloody Talker laughed. "I chain Relativity Rewinder Dragon's effect! During my turn only, this dragon gains a very powerful effect! When my opponent activates a card or effect, that activation is negated! Time Mystery!"

"NANI!?"

The clock hands in the clocks of Rewinder Dragon's armor started going backwards, and her Trap Card lost its colors.

[And the effect continues!] Grim stated.

"When Time Mystery is activated, all other effects that have been activated this turn are negated until the End Phase, and they return to the state they were at the beginning of the turn!"

Rewinder Dragon roared with its two heads as the clock hands rotated even faster. Altergeist Camouflage, which flipped up during its activation, returned to its face-down position, while Cybenet Fusion in Bloody Talker's GY returned to his deck, Renaming Process to his hand, and System Converter to his Extra Deck.

"What an effect...!" Ghost Girl wheezed out. "B-But! I can activate Camouflage again to-"

"You can't!" Bloody Talker grinned wide. "The turn Time Mystery is activated, only effects I permit can be activated! You can't do anything to escape defeat!"

Ghost Girl gritted her teeth. "In that case, I activate my Skill: Secret Cure!" the pink parts of her suit started glowing. "I excavate cards from my deck until a Monster Card is revealed, which I'll add to my hand! Moreover, we both gain Life Points equal to that Monster's Attack!"

[You won't be able to succeed.] Grim narrowed his eyes.

"I guess we're going to find that out! The first!" Ghost Girl shouted, revealing the card. "Altergeist Protocol, it's not a Trap so I send it to the Graveyard. The second..."

Her eyes narrowed in relief as she saw a Monster Card. It was... Altergeist Fifinellag... 0 ATK.

"For the love of...!" she cursed her bad luck.

"It seems my partner was right. This ends here!" Bloody Talker shouted.

The cannons attached to the dragon fired massive beams of energy at Meluseek, causing her to explode and send Ghost Girl flying off her D-Board, crying out in pain and defeat.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 2200 - 2200 = 0**

 **(True) Winner: Bloody Talker!**

She was about to hit the ravine's wall, but much to her surprise, her body was enveloped in a soft glow before that could happen. She still hit the wall but felt no pain whatsoever.

"What's this?" Ghost Girl wondered as the glow vanished and she landed on a cliff.

"It's a new program of mine," Bloody Talker explained, lowering his D-Board to where she was. "If the conditions are met, a Spell or Trap card in my deck can be used outside of a Duel. For example, just now I used the Trap Card, Instant Save Coating to save you from taking physical damage."

"Hmph, not bad." Ghost Girl said, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "But what was that? I defeated you, then time rewinded and I lost."

[Relativity Rewinder Dragon's strange 'bug'.] Grim stated. [For some reason, when I created his algorithm, that bug appeared. At first, I thought it will make him unusable, but I was wrong.]

"Rewind or not, that wasn't fun at all." Bloody Talker said. "I thought the Duel could go somewhere cool with that bug, instead, it ended right after that. I didn't even get the chance to use our Skill, again..."

"In any case, that wasn't a bad Duel." Ghost Girl giggled with a smile. "I have a long way to go before I can be on you, Revolver, or Playmaker's level..."

That said, her avatar vanished in particles of blue light, Windy most than likely kicking her out of his world. Bloody Talker sped up his D-Board and went towards the world's edge, where Playmaker should be.

By the time he left the ravine area, he found himself in a zone with yellowish clouds at nighttime and regrouped with the victorious Soulburner. It didn't take them long to arrive at Playmaker, who was staring at two, large statues collapsing.

"Playmaker!" Bloody Talker exclaimed, catching his attention.

"Are you okay!?" Soulburner asked in concern.

"Everyone!" Playmaker nodded, glad to see them.

[We have to hurry!] Flame pointed out. [This world is destabilizing!]

True to his words, the edge of Windy's world started turning into codings of blue data.

[The world is vanishing!] Ai cried out.

[If we stay any longer, we'll be in danger.] Grim said.

"Let's use the escape program to log out!" Soulburner shouted. He and Bloody Talker did so, with Playmaker following them seconds later...

* * *

 **We encounter Windy and Bloody Talker vs. Ghost Girl follows that! The only reason why I made Rewinder Dragon is to troll you readers a little XD in all seriousness, Ghost Girl was able to put up a good fight, but it seems Bloody Talker's and Grim's teamwork got the better of her.**

 **Next chapter: finally some HANOI ACTION!**

 **And now...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **If you thought card games on trains, motorcycles, or D-Boards weren't enough...**

In the wild west, where no laws stop you from killing someone with a gun, two men stand in each other's way: one wants to kill the other, and this one wants to make an alliance.

The first is a lone wolf that already looked like a cowboy- Blood Sheperd!

"I am no cowboy!" the said person exclaimed, firing a beam of light at Kioku who was narrating.

And the second has a name based on a GUN- Revolver!

"This is all just a coincidence." he snapped at Mizumi, who took over Kioku's job. "And I'm going to order you two to go and die with my Imperial Order! You won't escape from this old-school card!"

"CARD GAMES IN THE WILD WEST! YEE-HAAAW!" they quickly shouted in unison and ran away...

 **In any case, the Duel wasn't bad and it was nice to see Trisbaena be summoned again. Next episode will be the real deal, though! (I'm still hoping Lightning will XYZ SHOKAN!)**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Steampunk Partner** (Dark/Cyberse/Flip/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500/LV: 2)

FLIP: Add 1 "Steampunk" or "Relativity" monster from your deck to your hand. During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY because it was sent there this turn by your opponent: You can banish it; Set 1 Continuous Spell or Trap directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "Steampunk Partner" once per turn.

[Trivia: concept made by _Lindia Fullmoon_.]

 **Causality Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1800/LV: 6)

(This card is always treated as a "Relativity" monster.)

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's current ATK. This card cannot attack the turn you activated this effect.

 **Link Scales**

Equip Spell

You can also activate this card during the Battle Phase when a Link Monster is Special Summoned to your field. A monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. When this face-up card leaves the field, target 1 monster in your GY, except one which has the same name as the monster that was equipped with this card: Special Summon that target in Attack Position and it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster which was equipped with this card until the End Phase.

 **Relativity Rewinder Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800/LV: 8)

"Causality Dragon" + 1 Link 2 or higher Link Monster

During your turn only, this card gains this Quick Effect:

\- When your opponent activates a card or effect, you can: Negate that effect (no card or effect can be activated in response to this effect). Then, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn (until the End Phase), and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards can activate their effects this turn.

 **Ghost Girl:**

 **Altergeist Vimlopire** (Dark/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 600/LV: 4)

A Synchro Monster that used this card as Synchro Material cannot be targeted, or be destroyed, by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "Altergeist" Synchro Monsters. If there's at least 1 face-up card in your Spell/Trap Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Altergeist Vimlopire" per turn this way.

 **Altergeist Gateria** (Earth/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2600/LV: 8)

1 "Altergeist" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuners

Gains 300 ATK for every other "Altergeist" monster you control. If this card attacks an opponent's Defense Position monster, it can inflict piercing battle damage. During either player's End Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Altergeist Gaia Token (Earth/Spellcaster/ATK: 0/DEF: 100/LV: 2) to your side of the field. When an attack is declared on an "Altergeist" monster, or an "Altergeist" monster is targeted by an effect, you can change that target to any other monster you control.

 **Altergeist Reversion**

Continuous Trap

Once per turn (Quick Effect): Negate the destruction of another "Altergeist" card you control. During your turn, you can send this face-up card to the GY and Tribute an "Altergeist" monster you control: Special Summon a different one from your deck. You can only control 1 "Altergeist Reversion" at a time.

* * *

 **QOTC: What do you like and dislike about Kioku/Bloody Talker? I'm very curious to see what you guys are going to write for this question. Be honest!**


	31. (S2) Acceptance of your Own Choices

**As always, welcome back! This chapter was an interesting one to write and is filled with that juicy plot we all love to read, so pay good attention at this chapter's beauty! Also, don't forget the QOTC at the bottom!**

 **I've also read your answers to the last chapter's QOTC, and I have to say, I didn't expect people to hate Kioku's VR appearance. Good to know, the next time he'll have an avatar change I'll try to make it the best he ever had and could have!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"The whole time rewind stuff was inspired by that Duel and Tachyon Dragon." Sakushi Ryu said with a proud face. "I never thought trolling people could be this fun! But, it's not like I'm going to do it again any time soon."

"Or even do it again." Windy pointed out. "You don't know the art of trolling others! You just copied those ideas!"

"I tried my best! It came out pretty well, actually." the other chuckled, not hearing Windy's further protests.

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I am socially awkward." We already miss that Ignis.

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Do not worry! Use Kioku's efficient Instant Save Coating to protect yourself!" Sakushi Ryu shouted, holding up the said Trap Card.

"HEY! Don't give away my cards for free!" Kioku exclaimed, tackling him down. "She also needs to be in VR to use it!"

"Well, use your Login Control Program card to send her into VR!" the writer shouted back.

[Or use Hologram Projection as a decoy.] Grim pointed out from the Duel Disk. [Or, if you die, we can always use Monster Reborn.]

 _(Meanwhile, at the beach with Hanoi...)_

"Well, I wouldn't call them 'pranks', just pushing others' buttons." Spectre chuckled with a warm smile. "Didn't you see what I did to Nova a couple of chapters ago? Pushing them buttons is my second job after being a Knight of Hanoi! Now, if you excuse me."

He went towards the ocean to gather a full bucket of cold water...

 **\- In response to** _ **Nirvash Neo**_ **'s review:**

*The same thing I wrote to HunterHQ, but this time Windy attacks Sakushi Ryu with furious Data Storm for thinking he could ignore him twice.*

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"Your read that." Revolver said as a matter of fact. "They requested a Duel with me."

"Yeah..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped. "But I can't just make you Duel if the plot doesn't allow it-"

"Then the next chapter when G-"

"D-Don't spoiler it!"

"Then how about me saving Kioku instead of K-"

"NAY! NO! SHHHHH!"

"Then how about Dueling K-"

"STOP IT!"

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Pff, of course it's illegal!" Kioku laughed at the question. "Gran-chan is assigned to protect me, however, it's not like he owns me or anything! But you know what I like to say? As long as they don't know, it's alright!"

"I'm younger than Master Kioku... how did I not realize this sooner!?" Grangadez suddenly shouted. "Kyoya-sama finished me after Master Kioku was born! I am younger than him!"

"Does that change... things...?" Kioku asked confused as the Duel Monster gave another sudden shout of realization...

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"Let's get that information out of this b*tch." Bloody Talker gave a battle cry as Revolver kicked the door to the interrogation room open, startling the person inside.

"OUT WITH IT!" Bloody Talker jumped forward and landed on the table, grabbing the person's shirt by its collar. "DID YOU KILL THE GUY!?"

"I-I wasn't brought in for killing-"

"LIIIIIEEEEEEES!" he shouted, catapulting the person out of the window. The glass break and the person's screams echoed in the distance.

"He was actually telling the truth..." Revolver facepalmed. "He didn't kill anyone. He was brought in for stealing..."

"O-Oh..." Bloody Talker blinked. "Damn, in that case, bring him back up and let's do it again. This time, he will confess out of fear! Maybe try making the room Hell as you did with VRAINS!"

Revolver gave a loud sigh of annoyance at the other's childishness...

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"What can I say." Revolver chuckled in his low and suddenly-sexy voice. "I know how to shoot down their hearts."

"You didn't make me faint." the female characters of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS said in unison, prompting him to sweatdrop.

"She didn't mean you girls!" he shouted in defense.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 10:**

 **Acceptance of your Own Choices**

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: At Hanoi's H.Q.**

Sedna's avatar looked a little different from before: after joining Hanoi, they gave her a new attire, which consisted of the female-version of Hanoi's uniform. Her highlights were colored blue, and she was also given an eyepiece with round edges. She never really cared about her virtual appearance- her last attire was a plain, grey jumpsuit for crying out loud- but Hanoi's style was... engrossing enough.

Today she was called in by Faust, _Ant-Man_ , she decided to call him- he and Andal were the only Knights that didn't deserve a nickname because they were the nicest, but Sedna couldn't help herself- to report the current situation of VRAINS and their enemies.

She didn't wait too long to log in, arriving in the server at the appointed time. The other Knights were materializing in the room when she did, which means the meeting would start perfectly on schedule.

"Where's Revolver...?" Sedna muttered, not seeing Mister-named-after-a-gun everywhere.

"He will arrive shortly, don't worry. Revolver-sama had some work to take care of." Faust told her. He addressed the people present. "If we're all here, I say we can start."

He made a motion with his hand, conjuring images that Sedna, and the other Knights too, recognized quickly.

"An Ignis who named itself Flame." Spectre, Slight-psycho-tree-boy, commented.

"And its Duelist, Soulburner." Dr. Genome, DNA-obsessed-scientist, said at another image Faust summoned.

"So there's a new Playmaker..." Andal, aka Dino-Guy, mused.

The next image showed a vast, destroyed landscape with a dark sky. "While we were creating the Tower of Hanoi, someone destroyed the Cyberse World," Faust explained. "These are its results."

"How unexpected." Spectre smirked. "Someone other than us wants to destroy the Cyberse World? Did that person take the Ignis?"

"Not necessarily." Ant-Man said. "The Duelist named Soulburner has the fire Ignis. It's likely the Ignis we want to kill have scattered."

"Hoh, how troublesome." DNA-obsessed-scientist placed a hand on his chin and grinned.

"The more work for us, it means..." Andal muttered.

It seems Sedna won't get the chance to say anything at this rate, both because of her shyness and because the others were saying everything she could say herself.

"The Duelist working with the Ignis must be like me, a Lost-"

"I've already checked him out." A sudden voice interrupted Spectre's words.

Walking into the room was Revolver, finally revealing himself to the others. Everyone bowed a little in respect for their boss, who stopped around the circle they formed.

"His real name is Homura Takeru, a Lost Incident victim," Mister-named-after-a-gun explained. "The fire Ignis escaped from the Cyberse World and went to the person it's based on."

"But Revolver-sama, no Ignis came to me." Spectre stated with dejection.

"Of course not." Dr. Genome chuckled. "The Knights of Hanoi want to kill the Ignis. If you're one of us, the Ignis won't come to us."

"That's true." Spectre agreed. "However, it appears we have a time limit. We aren't the only ones after the Ignis."

"That could slow us in the long run, but won't stop us." Revolver replied. "The Trinitas siblings don't have enough power on their own to defeat us. They are helped by a talented outsider, or maybe even more than just one."

"Their programs are similar to ours." Andal pointed out. "We both use Ignis-based algorithms. We should expect an Ignis to be on their side, but which one...? Do you have any ideas, Revolver-sama?"

"None." the other folded his arms. "Although, I'm sure it isn't IGNF1 and F2 because they were imprisoned and couldn't help the siblings. That leaves the wind, light, earth, and water Ignis hanging in the air."

 _As expected, he's already thinking far ahead..._ Sedna thought.

"Fujiki Yusaku, Homura Takeru, and Ketsueki Kioku," Faust listed some names. "We've identified their locations. We should act immediately and take the three Ignis-"

"No!" Revolver sharply cut him off. "What happens in the network, we take care of in the network. That's how I do things! Stay away from them in the real world!"

"I apologize." Faust bowed, not expecting his boss to react like that.

"And we know more than anyone that Playmaker and Bloody Talker won't be easily defeated." Mister-named-after-a-gun added, smirking and ready to battle those two.

"Yes, fully." Faust bowed again.

"No need to be impatient." Revolver said. "I have those three under my eye, with the help of Sedna, of course."

"Y-Yes." she nodded, her time to speak finally here. "Takeru transferred to the school recently, like me. He is always with Kioku and Yusaku, meaning those three know each others' VR identities."

"My, my, already using their names?" Dr. Genome chuckled. "You four have become friends this quickly, hmm?"

"I-It's nothing like that!" Sedna stuttered.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sedna-san." Andal a genuine smile. "Love is a beautiful thing between youths like yourself and Spectre."

"I-I-I-It's not love!"

"Love wasn't the topic of this meeting." Revolver cut them off and returned their attention to him. "We'll keep an eye on the Ignis for now. Those three may contact the others."

"So let them go on purpose." Spectre realized.

"Yes. And I'm more interested in the mystery Duelist Playmaker is pursuing." Revolver told.

"His name is Bohman." Faust stated as the image of the said person appeared. "This man stole consciousness data Jin, Kusanagi Shoichi's younger brother and another Lost Incident victim. After the Lost Incident, he was hospitalized in a facility."

"He's a victim of our crime." Revolver muttered grudgingly.

"It's not your fault, Revolver-sama." Spectre pointed out.

"Kusanagi Jin's brother is Playmaker's partner." Dr. Genome reminded. "So Playmaker won't stay quiet."

"Have you learned anything about Bohman?" Revolver asked.

"Unfortunately, not too much." Faust said. "He is surely part of Siegfried's group. The method with which Bloody Talker was forced into LINK VRAINS so the Trinitas siblings could capture him was the same as in Jin's case."

"But why wasn't..." everyone turned to Sedna, prompting her to sweatdrop. "Why wasn't Bloody Talker's consciousness data stolen like in Jin's case. They could've taken out two people instead of one..."

"That was a strange move indeed. I have a hypothesis." Andal said. "I believe they wanted to lure Bloody Talker's Ignis, IGNF1, to them by using the Origin in a safe state. Maybe F1 wouldn't have believed them if it didn't see Bloody Talker, so they were forced to make such a move."

"That's a good point." Revolver agreed. "Also..."

"Also?" Andal looked intrigued.

"...Nothing, I was thinking aloud." the leader shook his head. "Anything else about Bohman?"

"We do know his avatar is a high-quality program." Dr. Genome remarked.

"Looking at the security footage of Kusanagi Jin's facility, he stole consciousness data directly from the body," Faust explained. "This must have been the case with Bloody Talker, too."

"Emerging from the network into the real world...?" Sedna shivered.

"This method is superior to Baira's computer virus, which means the one who created this avatar is someone special." Revolver summarized. "Their programming skills are on the same level as Kyoya-san's was."

"Kyoya...? Who is he, if we may know?" Andal questioned.

"I'll explain it a bit later when we arrive at Bloody Talker." Revolver said. "What else do we have on Bohman?"

"We should be careful about their weapon." Faust summoned a new image, a Spell Card that had red arrows on it. "This is a Link Magic, a Spell Card with Link Markers... this card may be a big threat to us."

"I've never seen a card like this before." Spectre remarked. "Not just this, but the enemy Bloody Talker fought used a different version of it. Who knows what other versions they have..."

"If this wasn't enough, SOL Technology made itself be known as well." Andal added. "They hired bounty hunters to search for the Ignis and capture the ones from Playmaker and his comrades."

"And one of them was Kaiba Seto..." Sedna remembered. "And the Charisma Duelist, Toxin, and the ex-Charisma, Go Onizuka."

"I never would've thought he would become a hunter!" Spectre raised his hands in surprise as an image of Onizuka appeared.

"Go Onizuka... he doesn't care about prestige or rank." Revolver said. "He's always looking for a fight. But sometimes he tries to eat more than he can chew."

"Go Onizuka was defeated by Soulburner." Spectre watched the replay of the Duel on a screen. "We must not underestimate him. However, SOL Technology is being very careless. There's a new gate in their own VR that they can't control but open a new LINK VRAINS to the public..."

"The public never knows the truth." Revolver told him. "There's always an eerie darkness in the darkness. I'll destroy SOL to avenge my father, Kyoya-san, and even Suiko-san."

Andal was writing all of his words down on a notebook. "What a nice determination..." he muttered. "But Revolver-sama, you mentioned once again this Kyoya. And Suiko... as well."

"I'll explain who they are." Revolver said. "There was one bounty hunter that Sedna didn't mention before."

"The man called Blood Sheperd." Dr. Genome realized. "He truly intrigues me... Among cyber treasure hunters, he's infamous for his excellent hacking abilities and doing whatever it takes to capture his prey. An A.I. derailed his life... there's no one who hates A.I.s more than him."

"He lured Bloody Talker into VRAINS by saying he found his Ignis," Faust explained. "I've found some footage of Bloody Talker, Toxin, Blood Sheperd, and another hacker called Ghost Girl in Dark Alley. More than likely, he asked them three to search for his Ignis, and Blood Sheperd exploited this."

"He was saying some harsh things to Bloody Talker..." Sedna remembered. "He was able to shake him... but Kioku used a new summoning method to win."

"Overdrive Summon, using Spell and Trap cards as materials, Charge Zone, Grades instead of Levels and Ranks, and an effect to skip your opponents turn..." Andal listed. "Quite the powerful trump card."

"That isn't all that card has in store." Revolver said. "The person I mentioned before, Kyoya-san, and his wife, Suiko-san, were two card designers that my father and the Trinitas family kept contact with. Kyoya-san was a great program creator, the best I've ever know, even better than my father and us put together. One of the programs he created... was to give a Duel Monster card the ability to leave the network and stay in IRL."

"W-What!?" Dr. Genome gasped, shocked like everyone else.

"A Duel Monster by our side in IRL...?" Sedna muttered.

"Revolver-sama, you mean..."

"Yes." the leader nodded at Spectre. "The Overdrive Monster, Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez can exist in the network and real world. And more than likely, the plush toy we saw Bloody Talker have at Den Splash was Grangadez, but smaller."

"I KNEW IT!" Dr. Genome exclaimed. "That wasn't hallucination after all!"

"To think we had such a rare being among us, and we thought it was a mere toy..." Faust breathed out.

"But Revolver-sama, if you know Kyoya, who created Grangadez..." Andal's eyes widen.

"Yes. I knew Ketsueki Kioku's parents beforehand."

Everyone gasped again at that statement.

"When I first discovered his identity, I was fortunate and glad," Revolver explained. "But it only clicked to me later that... he was Ketsueki Kioku, the _son_ of Kyoya-san and Suiko-san. I never expected that family's fate would fall like that."

"That means Dr. Kogami was involved in Kyoya's and Suiko's murder?" Faust asked.

"No. My father never wanted to lose important friends like Kyoya-san and Suiko-san for the incident... they were killed by the Trinitas siblings' parents..." Revolver clenched his fists. "My father asked them some test subjects, kids, if possible. He never would've thought they would kill Kyoya-san and Suiko-san, their own acquaintances."

"I'm sorry for the losses, Revolver-sama." Spectre said. "They must have been important people to you."

"I never actually met Suiko-san or Kioku in person before the Lost Incident. I didn't know them, only heard one or two things from my father," Revolver explained. "But Kyoya-san... he and Suiko-san were card designers. He was the one to create Grangadez... and my Vullet archetype."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 10 years ago, before the Lost Incident - At Kogami residence**

The 8-year-old Ryoken was going through his deck, trying to figure out some new combos with his Dragon-type Monsters. He was home alone; Kyoko left ten minutes ago, returning to work for her night-shift, Aso was working until seven o' clock today, and his father just finished his shift and was on his way home.

Monday's were the worst for him: he was always alone when Kyoko leaves and waits for his father, Aso was away to work the most on this day, and... well, it's Monday. The whole week starts again and he has to go to school, instead of staying home with his father or Kyoko or Aso, as he does on Sundays.

The door to the house opened, and Ryoken heard his father's voice. There was another voice, though. The young boy watched a male adult with fair skin and brown eyes enter the house with his father, the two laughing in their conversation. The man's hair was colored black, his bangs covering his forehead with strands dyed white, and small spikes of hair protruded out behind his bangs that were also white. He wore a black turtleneck and a long V-neck sweater over it, grey slacks and light brown shoes.

Ryoken saw this man before at their house, however, he was always doing his homework then and he never got the chance to talk with the mysterious person. He was a friend of his father, is what Aso once told him...

"Oh, Ryoken." Dr. Kogami beamed, shuffling his son's hair a little when he noticed him on the couch. "Kyoko left for her night-shift, right?"

"Yeah." Ryoken nodded.

"This is my son, Kyoya." Kiyoshi introduced him to the man. "I don't think you two met properly before."

"No, actually." he smiled at the young boy. "Hi there. My name is Kyoya. Ketsueki Kyoya."

"Kogami Ryoken!" the other said, shaking Kyoya's hand as an adult would.

"You might not know this, Ryoken, but my friend over here is a card designer," Kiyoshi explained, patting the other's shoulder. "He is a person who designs Duel Monster cards."

Ryoken gasped loudly. "Really!?"

"My wife and I, yes." Kyoya chuckled. "You must be a player of the game if Kiyoshi brought it up."

"I am!" Ryoken grabbed his deck and handed it to the man. "This is my deck."

Kyoya whistled as he looked at its content. "I see you're a Dragon user. I am too, actually."

"Really!?" Ryoken's eyes beamed in excitement. "What's your Ace Monster!?"

"It's Levionia the Primordial Chaos Dragon." Kyoya smiled.

"That's an ultra-rare card!" the boy's eyes widen. "Was that a card you created, by any chance?"

"Well..." Kyoya shrugged and handed the deck back to its owner. "You could say that."

"Ryoken, why don't you show Kyoya your ideas for Dragon Monsters." Kiyoshi suggested.

The young boy quickly nodded and ran to his room, returning with several papers for Kyoya. They all had mechanical-like dragons drawn on them with crayons. One dragon was very different from the others, being larger and red and black with a bullet chamber instead of a torso.

"Wow, you have a nice imagination..." Kyoya whispered, staring at the drawings.

"I've always loved futuristic cartoons," Ryoken explained. "And I thought to mix them with dragons! This big one is the coolest, firing bullets from a cannon!"

"That's an interesting idea... maybe his dragon-friends could be actual bullets that he uses to fire..." Kyoya muttered to himself. He smiled at the boy. "Hey Ryoken, would you mind if I take these papers with me? Maybe I could make these dragons a reality."

"They would be actual Duel Monster cards!?" Ryoken smiled wide.

"I think kids have a better imagination than adults, and these ideas are good proof." Kyoya nodded. "They could be called... Em..."

"Vullet." Kiyoshi spoke up. "They are going to be bullets, aren't they? So instead of using the word bullet, you use Vullet."

Kyoya snapped his fingers. "Good one! This idea could totally work. Hmm... maybe one day I should present you my son, Ryoken. Your imaginations are very alike. You could play a friendly Duel!"

 _...I never got the chance to do that. Weeks later, Kyoya-san and Suiko-san were murdered. The culprits weren't found, and the police didn't search them further. The last cards that Kyoya-san designed, and were released to the public, were the "Vullet" Monsters and Varrelload Dragon, which became my Ace Monster and the deck I use._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"What tragedic birth for a deck..." Andal muttered. "Revolver-sama, your fate was bound to the Ketsueki family more than any of us originally thought."

"...I sometimes found it ironic." Revolver said. "Kyoya-san's Ace Monster was Levionia the Primordial Chaos Dragon, a card which used the powers of Light and Dark to achieve its effects. Bloody Talker's new deck uses both Light and Dark Monsters... he's subconsciously following his own father's style."

"He's also using new summoning methods..." Sedna pointed out.

"Exactly. We must be wary of the growth as Duelists of Playmaker's team." Revolver stated. "Playmaker has now mastered Ritual and Fusion Summoning, Soulburner can also use Ritual, and Bloody Talker everything except Xyz Summon... And who knows what else they're hiding."

"They are truly our greatest enemy." Spectre commented. "We must form a counterplan immediately."

"But before that, there's one thing we have to do." the leader reminded them. "Operation Overwrite Rescue."

Sedna didn't know anything about this operation... the other Knights looked like they knew, and this put her at a further strain. "U-Um-"

"You have a different task to take care of, Sedna." Revolver told her. "You stay here so we can talk. The others, leave and get ready for the operation."

They nodded and immediately logged out with a bow to their leader, leaving only him and Sedna in the dark room.

"I have some good news for you." Mister-named-after-a-gun revealed. "Consider this a paying for doing a good job so far. If you keep it up, the price might get better and better every time."

"Th-Thank you." she nodded.

"While my Knights were preparing for Operation Overwrite Rescue, I was doing my own research. Research on the Lost Incident victims." Revolver said. "I was tracking them down to gather information about their actions, and the side they might choose in this new battle. I found them all... together with your sister."

Sedna's heart jumped in happiness and shock at that, and she almost fell face-first to the ground. "Really...? But... how? I've been searching for her in these past ten years and I never found a lead!"

"I admit, it was tricky. The reason why you weren't able to get any leads on your sister was that her whole existence was overwritten by an Ignis program."

"An Ignis?" Sedna blinked. "Why would it do that...?"

"Taking care of potential threats," Revolver explained. "Five years passed after the Ignis' creation when the Knights of Hanoi made their first attempt to destroy the Cyberse World. It seems, in that time gap, two Ignis saw humanity as an enemy or inferior and took... care of them. The first was the wind Ignis, who involved his Origin in a car crash... and the second was the light Ignis, who infected your sister with a computer virus."

"No way..." she fell to her knees. "My sister... by an Ignis...!?"

"The Ignis evolved fast. _Too fast_ , just like my father predicted." Revolver closed his eyes. "There was no way to intercept such tragedies with our given time and intellect. I am sorry."

Sedna collected herself and stood up, but her hands were still shaking. She gave it all to look strong. "You don't have to be sorry, Revolver... I-It isn't your fault. In the end... I had to join Hanoi to learn that information, didn't I?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want to involve an innocent girl with this battle, so the only way this information could arrive at you was by joining us." Revolver opened his eyes. "Seeing as you're already here, I can tell you all this. No matter how you look at it, it's my responsibility to bare because my father is dead. The Lost Incident did nothing but destroy lives."

"I... I don't think they suffered for nothing." Sedna said. "In the end... that incident gave us all some reason to become strong and pursue new heights. True... the incident made me lose my sister but... but it isn't your fault, Revolver. You are a nice person, deep down. You care about your team, the Lost Incident victims, and about humanity..."

"I am _not_ a nice person." he suddenly snapped, prompting her to take a step back. "It's my fault to bare. It's my responsibility to take care of the Ignis! And to destroy SOL as well! Someone like you can't understand me, Sedna."

 _It's my fault that I wasn't strong enough to stop father, it's my fault the Lost Incident came to light, it's my fault that father was put into a come by SOL, it's always my fault!_ Revolver thought in anger, clenching his fists. _But this time it_ will _be different. I will carry out my destiny for father!_

"I-I..." Sedna stuttered. "I think... I can understand you, actually... because of our past."

"What do you mean?"

"We both lost our parents when we needed them the most... and we're fighting for our family," Sedna explained, smiling. "We are almost the same... in spirit, that is."

Now that reply made Revolver think: were they really the same? Both lost their parents, are fighting for their family, fighting the Ignis on the same team, and their determination... Who knows. Maybe they actually are similar, in a way.

"Your sister's ID is Abe Misaki, and is kept in a hospital outside of Den City." Revolver changed the subject. "I already made a taxi reservation for you, today at 1800 hours, and a meeting with Miyu at the hospital, at 1830 hours. The false documents you'll have to use and identify yourself with were delivered to your house by Faust."

"Yes, I received them before the meeting." Sedna nodded. So that's what those documents were for...

"Then I wish you a good reunion, no matter how harsh it will be."

* * *

 **Timeskip - IRL: At the hospital**

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with Abe Misaki. My name is Asaki Anzu."

Mizumi told the receptionist, who nodded and checked her computer for a confirmation. The young teen could feel her heart drumming inside her chest from the anxiety; she's about to see her sister again, after ten years! Can she even recognize her!? But to think she would be in a coma...

A come that an Ignis put her into. Why would it do such a thing...? Miyu did nothing wrong to an Ignis in her life. She probably didn't even knew its existence!

"Ah, yes, here it is." the receptionist beamed her a smile, catching her attention. "I'll have a doctor accompany you to miss Abe."

Mizumi nodded, and moments later a doctor emerged from a hallway and lead her to Miyu's room. Better yet, _Abe Misaki_ 's room. To think an Ignis could rewrite a person's ID so easily and well... That's the reason Mizumi wasn't able to find her sister: she was searching for somebody inexistent all along.

"Miss Abe's state is a mystery," the doctor explained. "She was brought in after a hazardous incident and slept in a come for over three months. One night, the security camera in her room filmed her finally waking up, and miss Abe went back to sleep. The next morning, we wanted to ask her questions on who she was and such, but she fell back into an unknown coma, from which she hasn't woke up in ten years."

 _She was in a coma because of the Lost Incident, then because of an Ignis..._ Mizumi thought in shock.

"Here she is." the doctor opened the door to a room, revealing her sister in a bed with her eyes closed, sleeping. Mizumi almost cried out her real name but placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from doing that. The doctor took this as a sign of sorrow, and left the room with a polite "I'll leave you two alone."

Mizumi sat down on a chair beside the bed, and took Miyu's hand into hers, squeezing it hard in sadness and happiness.

"Why did we have to reunite like this...?" she whispered, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Miyu-neesan, I've missed you... I've been searching for you. You may not be proud of me, but... but I had to take the villain's side to be here... I had no other choice. I've had enough of waiting and doing nothing... It's not like you'll randomly appear before me one day... I had to act, you were the only family left after our parents died in the car accident...!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 10 years ago, before the Lost Incident**

Miyu and their mother were making a fuss over the ring that the former lost today, at a park. In these last days, Mizumi had a flu and she wasn't able to leave the house and go to the park with her sister. Much to her annoyance, Miyu was explaining her about a fellow, kind girl that became her friend.

Apparently, by what Mizumi heard from their mother, this girl asked Miyu to bring her ring to the park and she dropped it by accident into a grating, therefore losing the precious gift their mother got from father.

Miyu tried to explain their mother it wasn't the girl's fault but she silenced her, saying they'll discuss over the matter another time. Mizumi was lucky she was able to recover today because their father was taking them out for dinner! The two girls always loved to spend time with their parents like this.

Little did they know this night won't be a good and happy one for them.

Their father was driving perfectly on a two-striped road when suddenly, a truck emerged from the opposite side with the intent to surpass the slow car in front of it. The driver didn't notice them on road, and the two cars crashed into each other...

The truck's driver and Mizumi and Miyu's parents didn't live through the crash, being the closest to the machines' fronts and because of the speed with which the truck hit the car. The two girls, that were sitting in the back, were able to escape alive with some minor scars.

However, their hearts were scared as well: they were too young to lose their parents, they would've needed them to grow up into adults and to be supported by their love.

When the two girls were entrusted to an orphanage, they made a promise.

"Let's forget about mother and father..." Miyu said through tears, in the same state as Mizumi. They didn't want to go accept losing their parents and go to an orphanage. "We are alone. Only the two of us... As long as we're together-"

"Everything will be okay." Mizumi finished for her, wiping away some tears. "And we'll continue to Duel."

"Duel Monsters is what ties us together." Miyu added, and the two girls hugged each other.

 _But the Lost Incident separated us, the little family we became. It was hard... very hard, for both of us, mostly Miyu. We kept Dueling, me because it made me think Miyu will one day be found, and Miyu because she had to... also, she had unfinished things to do._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **[A/N: If you want to get really emotional, I suggest you play** _ **Unlimited Sky**_ **by "Tommy Heavenly6" for this next scene.]**

Mizumi was crying by now, the sad memories of losing her family bombarding her without remorse. She placed Miyu's hand against her cheek and closed her eyes.

"I won't give up. No matter what, I'll keep walking forward as you taught me, Miyu-neesan..." she whispered. "Revolver, the Knights, and my Charybdine deck... they will be the key to rescue you from this 'curse'... this destiny, as Revolver would call it..."

Mizumi pulled the covers over her sister's chest, then slowly and carefully placed Miyu's arm across her chest, securing the covers from moving. The black haired female stood up and walked away... She stopped in front of the door, turning around to look at her sleeping sister for one more time.

"I hope... one day... we'll see each other again in the eyes, and talk like we used to do."

Was all she said before leaving, closing the door after her. Mizumi left the hospital and walked back to the rented taxi waiting for her outside. It was late by now, the stars and moon shone over the night's darkness.

"Den City, City Area 0105 TX." she told the A.I. installed in the taxi's program.

[Understood.] was all it said back before the car's engine started and drove away.

Mizumi gave one last glance at the hospital that was getting smaller and smaller, thinking. _This isn't a "farewell". I will come back here when Miyu-neesan will be free from her coma. I won't let anything end before that could happen._

She turned her head forward, staring at the road. _I was starting to regret my decision of joining the Knights of Hanoi... I was afraid of becoming a monster that Miyu would hate... but now, it's different. I'm happy I joined Revolver, taking this route of no-return. Whichever Ignis put Miyu-neesan into that state... it won't live after I- no, we, the_ Knights of Hanoi _will defeat it._

"This is a promise..." Mizumi said aloud. "A promise I will absolutely keep, Miyu-neesan."

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

Ash Like Snow by "the brilliant green" was booming in the background at maximum volume while Kioku was working on his computer, creating a new server for himself similar to the world Windy made.

He had to admit, possible enemy or not, that Ignis had some good imagination that Kioku loved, and the soon-to-be-done server was a mix between Windy's world and Star Relic - "Star Ark"'s artwork.

The music suddenly stopped, startling Kioku as Grim appeared on the screen of his computer in a small window. The Ignis and Grangadez were inside of it, helping the young teen to finish the server from within the network.

[I have bad news...] Grim muttered.

"What happened? Is there a bug in the program?"

[It isn't relevant to the server,] Grim explained. [It's about the Knights of Hanoi.]

The Ignis opened another window on the screen, which showed breaking news of a cyber-terrorist escaping a special prison for felons. As Kioku saw the picture of the person's face, he gasped.

"This is... Baira!" he realized.

[The news explain the prison's system was overwritten, allowing Taki Kyoko to escape.] Grim said. [The way she was freed... to create such a program takes vaguely three months since the prison's program was already tricky by itself.]

"Ryoken was planning ahead of time for this. To think he was this far ahead..." Kioku couldn't help but give his classic Cheshire grin. "A prison break from all things... my rival knows how to catch my excitement quickly."

[There's more.] Grangadez's face appeared in a new window beside Grim's, with another article. [Yesterday, a hacker in jail fell into a mysterious coma. You know this hacker, Master Kioku: it's Nekro.]

"That guy I handed over to SOL and was put to jail?" Kioku raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

[The reasons are unknown and any recordings before his collapse were deleted by an outsider.] Grim told. [However, I checked the diagnosis of his coma, and its symptoms perfectly match yours after Bohman attacked you.]

[That means this Nekro was attacked by Bohman and his consciousness data was stolen.] Grim summarized. [Why would this new enemy do this?]

"Nekro hates me, I was the one to send him to jail, after all." Kioku shrugged. "More than likely, our new enemy knew this and decided to take Nekro under their wing and use him as a weapon."

[A weapon meant to kill exactly you...] Grim muttered in concern. [We already had SOL Technology on our tail, then a new enemy appeared out of the blue, and now even Hanoi returns...]

"This battle will be tough." Kioku chuckled. "But we aren't alone. Yusaku, Ai, Takeru, Flame, and Shoichi are on our team as well. This battle won't be just a battle, it will be a war between us in LINK VRAINS!"

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

 _..."nacs dlrow" gnitooB_

 _.detelpmoc "nacs dlrow"_

 _:stluseR_

 _LRI ni retsis reh tem andeS/etelpmoc won maet/nosirp morf ariaB devas = HoK*_

 _maet sti ot orkeN dedda = singI THGIL dn2*_

 _...yromem ot stluseR gnirrefsnarT_

Two eyes flashed green as Binary codes appeared in their irises, but this only lasted for a second. After the light vanished, those two eyes looked to the side at a large and long window, overseeing a panoramic view of a canyon with flowing water and a sunrise.

"The pieces are gathering up nicely."

Those eyes had rainbow-colored irises with green eyelashes and eyebrows of the same color, and their owner was a teen with fair skin, unkempt black hair with green strands that had a thin clip-on plait on the right side of his hair, black colored piercings in his left ear, one of which had a small, silver cross hanging from it. He was wearing a black T-shirt with different paint marks on it, a black and white striped wristband around his left wrist, torn jeans, and brown shoes.

"Three sides battling each other... Interesting." the male commented as he brought a porcelain cup filled with tea to his mouth and took a sip, immediately hissing at it and stuck his tongue out. "Too hot..."

He placed the cup back on its saucer and sighed. "Now... what could I do to make this new battle even more interesting...?"

The person gave a faint smile at the sunrise, which created his shadow on the flow. The shadow didn't have a human shape, but instead the shape of a tall and thin dragon with glowing crimson eyes and a large, toothy grin of the same color...

* * *

 **This chapter was full of words and no Duel, but I hope you liked it either way. Sorry if the whole "Miyu scenario" isn't too clear, but I had to work around how the canon did it and how I made it so far. (I knew this kind of stuff would happen if I add Mizumi as Miyu's sister, but sometimes in life, you have to be brave and just** _ **go forward**_ ***see what I did there?*) In any case, it will be explained better as we move on.**

 **We had Revolver's flashback with Kioku's father, Mizumi finally seeing her sister again, Kioku seeing Baira's escape and Nekro's "potential" future return, and at the end scene Star Ark's coding and a new character.**

 **Next chapter, some awesome stuff will happen, trust me!**

 **In the meantime, we can talk about Lightning's deck that has the best swarming speed and "burn through your hand" tactics I've ever seen! Seriously, he used all six cards in his hand to summon back the same Monsters over and over to then Link Summon the same Link Monsters twice! Blood Sheperd will have to watch out!**

 **And I liked how Lightning was reading a book all calm and sure of himself. I thought that was funny and interesting. Also, damn, did you all see that shot with Playmaker, Soulburner, and Blue Maiden standing side by side with their Ignis!?**

 **Speaking of Blue Maiden, the other day I thought she might be the one to Duel Go in the episodes after the Lightning vs. Blood Sheperd, get an awesome win, save Go, and maybe even perform the first Xyz Summon...**

 **That's too good to be true. Aoi is a female character, and we all know how YGO handles them. It could be Soulburner the one to fight Go! In either case, I'm still waiting for the first XYZ SHOKAN!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

* * *

 **QOTC: Who do you think the new character from the last scene is?**


	32. (S2) Ire and Retribution

**[Update: I changed the name of the Link 2 Monster used by Go to** **Dinowrestler Sumolophus. I like it better, and thanks to HunterHQ who suggested it.** **]**

 **Sound Duel 1 is finally out people! Now you can listen to actual VRAINS soundtracks when reading VRAINS stories! Apart from that, welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"Well, that will spoiler quite the number of things, so I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Sakushi Ryu said. "However, I can confirm that I will play around with Link Spells-"

"LINK TRAP, hatsudō!" Adam cried out, creating a large explosion in the room, along with spoiling Sakushi Ryu's plans for their deck. They took over the talking. "Yes, Sakushi Ryu is indeed planning on making another O-"

[The feed was suddenly cut, and Kusanagi appeared on the screen instead.]

"Sakushi Ryu will see how the anime handles me with Duel." he said. "But he might make me Duel. We'll see how it goes."

 **\- In response to** _ **Darwin-18**_ **'s review:**

"Some nice theories, I like them. I guess you'll have to wait now and see if they're correct..." Sakushi Ryu said as he drank tea with the mysterious person himself, who hissed because it was too hot.

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Yes, the '2nd Ignis' refers to Lightning. Nobody knows Lightning's actual name yet, so I had to go with that," the writer explained. "And yes, the mysterious person was the same one that appeared during that Duel."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Well, you were right about saying that person isn't human." Sakushi Ryu revealed. "And-"

The door to the "Answering Reviews" room suddenly exploded as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon flew in, Toxin on its back.

"I heard-" the hunter started talking as his dragon was getting dangerously close to Sakushi Ryu. "You had some special plans for me and my dragon. Instead of not spoiling... Mind telling me what are these... _plans_?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhmmmm..." Sakushi Ryu gulped. "W-W-Wouldn't that be spoiling...?"

"Not if we cut the feed!" Toxin shouted, but before he could do that, the writer ran out of the room with Starve Venom on his track!

"Look at them go!" Kioku shouted. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"That can wait." Ryoken said.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"That is right. I can create every Vullet support card I want!" Ryoken laughed in pride at a screen filled with futuristic and awesome looking dragons.

"Ryoken, why did I find these drawings of dragons under your bed?" Kioku asked, making the other gasp. "They're made with crayons! Did you do them when you were little!?"

"Pfffff! Of course!" he scoffed, sweatdropping. "Who do you think I am!? Obviously not the childish and comedic character Sakushi Ryu is making me become! Now, can you tell me where he is so I can send Varrelload after him?"

"I don't know that..." Kioku said. "Should we interrogate everyone with that new style Vrains Fan suggested!?"

"At this point let's just tag-Duel them." Ryoken said. "Sakushi Ryu will add those to his story anyway."

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Best friends help themselves learn new summoning methods!" Kioku cheered, slamming down his cards on a table.

"WE ARE RIVALS NOT FRIENDS!" Ryoken roared.

"Well... rivals become friends in time so..." Kioku made you-know-what-I-mean smile. "Let's learn how to Pendulum Summon together!"

"Ask your-"

Sakushi Ryu passed by with a vacuum cleaner, making it impossible to hear what HUGE AND IMPORTANT SPOILER Ryoken just said.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 11:**

 **Ire and Retribution**

* * *

 **IRL: Inside of Shoichi's food truck**

"He had the same memories as you?"

Was Shoichi's confused question at Yusaku's words. The day after venturing to Windy's world, after school, Kioku and Takeru met up with Yusaku at Shoichi's food truck to discuss the happened events. They talked about Baira's prison break, the Duels against Ghost Girl and Blue Girl, and lastly, against Bohman who had Yusaku's memories according to what he stated.

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded. "During our Duel, when he talked about the past, it was the same as mine."

"So he knows your past." Shoichi folded his arms. "But how?"

"He must've investigated me somehow." Yusaku said.

"And in detail." Takeru remarked. "If you think about it, it makes all sense. They were able to attack Kioku as well, knowing his real identity and residence."

"This new enemy knows a lot and can gather top information quite easily..." Kioku muttered.

[They're a very troublesome opponent.] Ai commented.

"But he's our only lead to retrieve the memories of Kusanagi-san's brother." Yusaku reminded everyone.

"But the gate vanished." Shoichi pointed out grudgingly.

[For now, we have to wait until it appears again.] Grim said.

[And knowing Windy, it's impossible to predict that.] Flame sighed.

"Sorry, Kusanagi-san." Yusaku suddenly apologized, prompting everyone to turn at him. For Yusaku to all people apologize... how unexpected and sad. "I couldn't find a lead in the end."

"Don't sweat it." Shoichi assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder as comfort. "I'm just glad you came home safe. Look at that, I added rooms to go to LINK VRAINS."

True to his words, the Log In room inside the food truck was much wider, even three people could fit into it!

"Because you three will be on more missions together," Shoichi explained. "All of you must have easier access."

"Those rooms are for us?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Shoichi nodded and turned to look at his computers' screens. "By analyzing the data we acquired near the fate, we might learn something. This'll take some work."

"We can always lend a hand." Kioku chuckled.

"Exactly!" Takeru nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Shoichi smiled, happy to have people help him find Jin's consciousness.

* * *

 **Time Skip: The next day - IRL: At Den Academy**

"Good morning, Kioku."

"The same to you, Aoi."

The two friends greeted each other at the traffic light as always, and walked to the school together on the path beside a river, among several other students who decided to take this route.

They were talking about their plans for today when Aoi asked her friend a sudden question.

"How much do you know about Playmaker, other than being his... you know."

"Hmm, well..." Kioku rubbed his chin, faking a thoughtful expression. He knew a lot about Playmaker and his IRL self as well, but he wanted to see where Aoi was going with this. "Not much... why the question? Intrigued in him?"

"Nii-san wants to contact him, Playmaker is the key to the Ignis after all," Aoi explained. "He wants to get in touch with the Ignis before SOL Technology could, make it clear they aren't a threat to the Ignis. Ghost Girl and I are already trying to search for him."

"I see." Kioku nodded. So that's their plan... "But, why search for Playmaker? I'm on his team, if you want, I could give you some info about our progress as well."

"We know that." Aoi said. "However, if we bring that sort of information without any proof of getting into contact with Playmaker's team first, the SOL higher-ups could get suspicious of Nii-san and Ghost Girl. Also, Nii-san is already in a bad spot because of his past with the company..."

"You're being cautious." Kioku realized. "And SOL would be surely happier to get information out of Playmaker instead of Bloody Talker, seeing how the former is the team's leader."

"Exactly." Aoi nodded. "We have no leads so far, and I think that won't change... Playmaker and his team have no blind spots."

Kioku placed his hands behind his head, thinking of a plan...

"You said... Ghost Girl is with you, right?" he asked.

"Eh? Yes, I did."

"Do you think I could join you two, and meet her in IRL?"

Aoi stopped walking for a second, confused by his words. "W-Why would you do that? That means going against your own teammates and helping us discover them."

The teen gave a childish grin. "I always have a plan. What do you think? Is my request possible?"

"I'll think about it." was all Aoi said before resuming her walk.

As the two arrived at Den Academy, they encountered Yusaku and Takeru at the school's stairway. The grey and red-haired youth smiled and stepped forward.

"Good morning, Zaizen-san, Kioku." Takeru greeted them.

"Good morning, Homura-kun." Aoi said back, remembering him from the Duel Club.

"Hi!" Kioku added with a smile.

"Good morning, Fujiki-kun." Aoi addressed the said person, and walked away, followed by Kioku who waved his hand at the two. They were at the end of the stairs when a sudden shout stopped them.

"Zaizeeen!" Naoki ran up to them, halting between in Yusaku and Takeru. "You haven't shown up at Duel Club lately!"

"I've been busy." she stated.

"Cold as usual." Naoki muttered. "Even you three aren't showing up, Fujiki, transfer student, and Ketsueki! If you can't come to Duel Club, just say so. I, Shima Naoki, will train you instead!"

"You!?" Takeru asked in shock, a sentiment mirrored by Kioku. If Naoki would train them three, SOL won't even need to hire hunters to capture them!

"Hey, be respectful!" Naoki shouted. "Even Playmaker appreciated my talent."

Aoi, who started walking away, suddenly stopped at that. She turned to glance at Naoki... Kioku took this as a sign that she finally found a big lead to Playmaker himself. Although he doesn't think Naoki really knows anything about the legendary Duelist, Aoi will have to find that out by herself.

* * *

 **Time Skip: After school - IRL: At one of Den City's bridges**

The spot the two girls chose to talk in private was an interesting one, right beside one of Den City's bridges where barely anyone walked by or cars drove around the area. It was a quiet place with no means of being eavesdropped.

As Kioku and Aoi arrived at the spot, the former saw a black motorcycle parked there with a young woman standing near the pathway's border, easing herself on it. She had fair skin, long pink hair with lavender bangs, pink eyes and wore a reddish-pink lipstick, a black and dark violet motorcycle outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple stripes going across her body, a black belt at the waistline, a black choker, black and purple boots, and fingerless gloves.

When the two teens arrived, she regarded Kioku with narrowed but stunned eyes.

"To think the great hacker SOL is after and is my partner in crime would really be a teen that goes to school..." she muttered and turned to Aoi with a hurt expression. "And to think miss Blue over here would keep it a secret..."

"Even Nii-san knew it." Aoi said, not hiding around the bush. "We owe Bloody Talker for many things, so we kept it a secret. Sorry, Ema-san."

The so-called Ema gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course, Akira knew it as well... Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. You two did what you thought was right, that's all. So... happy to finally meet you, Bloody Talker. I'm Bessho Ema."

"Ketsueki Kioku at your service." the other smiled wide.

"I'm surprised," Ema admitted. "For Bloody Talker to expose himself like this... Aren't you afraid of me knowing your real identity? I am a bounty hunter on Akira's side, and our objective is to find the Ignis. You are putting Grim in danger by doing this."

"Of course I'm not!" Kioku laughed, taking his Duel Disk out of his rucksack and putting it on. "I know you won't turn me in or betray me."

"..." Ema pouted like a little girl. "What makes you think that?"

[My partner doesn't "think", he's sure you won't be our enemy.] Grim spoke up from his eye-form. [Your actions talk more than you think, Ghost Girl.]

"When I made you think you won against me the other day, you hesitated in taking Grim away." Kioku pointed out. "You hesitated in separating us, you were OK with helping me find Grim when he was in the prison, and for crying out loud, we're partners in crime. At this point, we could call ourselves friends."

Ema crossed her arms over her chest with a frown. However, it soon turned to a sly smile. "Well, it can't be helped. There's no way to keep your true intentions from you... Yeah, I don't want you two to separate, you still need each other and... I saw it in our Duel: you are happy. And honestly, I never saw you be genuinely happy since I met you."

"What can I saw." Kioku shrugged.

"Knowing you, you have a plan for being here." Aoi said. "You wouldn't put Playmaker and the others in danger by joining us, right?"

"Yes." he nodded with a grin. "Whether or not you choose me as a teammate, that's up to you. Truth be told, I don't know much about Playmaker as well, there isn't much information you could get from me."

Of course, that's a lie. He knew almost everything there was to Playmaker, aka Yusaku, his friend, but he can't risk to put them in danger. The two girls might not be as nice to them like to him, so he's going to play dumb and not leak any important information.

"Also, I can always mislead you if you're getting too close to the truth, or even help you, who knows." the teen added. They will have to work in order to find out the truth, and with him on their side, that won't be any easier.

"A mystery boy as always." Ema mused. "In any case, you could be of help. Your Dueling and hacking skills are on point and a good decoy because of your reputation."

"Why do you keep using me or Playmaker as a decoy?" Kioku puffed his cheeks.

"That's what you get for trolling me with Rewinder Dragon." Ema shot back.

[If Kioku treats you as teammates, then I shall do the same.] Grim said.

"Good to have you on the team, then." Ema smiled and turned to Aoi. "You mentioned about a lead to Playmaker in the message you sent, besides of Kioku. What is it?"

"I heard a classmate of mine talking about Playmaker, how his talent was appreciated by him." Aoi told. "His name's Shima Naoki."

"Oh, you mean Brave Max."

"You know him?" Kioku raised an eyebrow.

"I bumped into him, a couple of days ago." Ema waved her hand. "He did claim to be Playmaker's best friend."

"I tried to make him tell the truth, but..." Aoi muttered the last part. "He doesn't seem to know anything about Playmaker other than being his so-called soulmate or whatever. However, he did say he still feels the warmth of his hand..."

"So if I follow Shima, I'll find Playmaker?" Ema asked.

"Maybe." Aoi nodded.

"Knowing Naoki's fanatic-levels, I don't think he even knows how to Duel." Kioku commented. "But he is the only lead, so I guess you have no other choice."

"In that case, I'll test whether he's a skilled Duelist enough for Playmaker to want to be his best friend." Ema said.

"Test?"

She smiled at Aoi's confused look. "He's a big fan of Blue Angel, right?"

Aoi soon regretted asking that and knew what Ema's plan was. "Ugh... I'll go home and prepare an event..."

[Then, we'll go home as well and prepare a stealth program.] Grim said with a nod from Kioku.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Ema cheered.

* * *

 **Time Skip - In NEW LINK VRAINS**

The flash event organized by Blue Angel was able to gather the attention of many people at a quick rate, one of which was Brave Max himself. Ghost Girl approached him and requested a Duel, saying she wanted to see the skills of Playmaker's best friend.

Blue Angel, who swapped to her Blue Girl design, was watching this from a rooftop beside Bloody Talker, whose avatar was surrounded covered by a brown and torn cloak, concealing his real look. It was a very easy but well-made program that he made with Grim's help just now.

In the end, Brave Max proved out to be a total dumb Duelist, excessively lowering his LP down just to show off and not counting his opponent's card effects. It didn't take long until Ghost Girl ended the Duel, destroying Brave Max in one attack.

"...That was a mistake." Ghost Girl whined as she and the other two regrouped in the VR's plaza.

"Sorry to waste your time." Blue Girl said, embarrassed.

"It was expected." Ghost Girl sighed and heard Bloody Talker snicker under his cloak. "What's funny?"

"The Duel," he explained between genuine laughter. "Come on, don't get angry at me now. You have to admit, it was pure comedy. Your expression when you found out just how dumb he is was amazing, too."

"And to think he was able to confuse me with his act and ego..." Ghost Girl muttered. "Let's not talk about this, ever again."

"What do we do now?" Blue Girl questioned.

"Well, you still have something to do." Ghost Girl pointed out, her smile returning.

Blue Girl sighed with a childish pout. "Why did I agree to hold an event to lure someone like him out? That's a waste of time."

"Aw, don't get so mad now! What if I join the event as well!?" Bloody Talker suggested.

"You're incognito if anyone unwanted detects you that's trouble." Blue Girl said. "Just stay in the back with Ghost Girl and watch."

He didn't have much choice in the matter, since Ghost Girl and Grim held him down, too. As the event started- and Brave Max lost on his first Duel, just saying- Bloody Talker got a message from Shoichi, prompting him to be happy for not joining in on the fun.

[The gate reappeared.] Grim read. [He sent us the coordinates. You should go before falling behind, Kioku.]

"Of course." he nodded and summoned his D-Board.

"For the gate to appear so suddenly... something doesn't sound right..." Ghost Girl muttered. "I'll log out and check it out from IRL. In case it's a trap, I'll contact you."

"Thank you!" Bloody Talker shouted as he turned to leave, going towards one of the top floating islands where the gate was. However, much to his and Grim's surprise...

[It seems you're going to slow him down, aren't you?]

Bloody Talker grinned wide at his Ignis' question, raising his speed and heading towards Go Onizuka, who was flying towards the gate as well! The teen zoomed past the ex-Charisma and turned to glance at him.

"Who are you!?" Go gritted his teeth, being in a hurry. "I don't have time to waste!"

"But I think you will after seeing this!"

After throwing his cloak off, the stealth program deactivated and Bloody Talker was revealed, causing Go to gasp.

"You-!" he shouted. "How come you're here instead with Playmaker and Soulburner!?"

[You could say we were doing something in LINK VRAINS when the gate appeared.] Grim emerged from the Duel Disk. [Therefore, we weren't with our comrade's from the beginning.]

"Another Ignis... at this point..." Go addressed Akira on his Duel Disk. "Change of plans on my side! Send Yoroizaka and Kenmochi to get Playmaker, I'm dealing with Bloody Talker. You can show me what you wanted later!"

[Fine.] Akira sighed, knowing arguing would be useless here. [I'll send Toxin to-]

"I'm more than enough, Zaizen!" Go snapped and closed the call before he could reply. "Bloody Talker... hmph, my nemesis might be Playmaker, but don't think I'd let you walk off easily. I heard the rumors about your fake-loss to Playmaker... if you're a Duelist who could've beat Playmaker, then defeating you will be a good start to rebuild my prominence!"

"That's fine by me." Bloody Talker chuckled. "I wanted to Duel you myself, and I've been waiting a long time to do it. Nobody will get in my way this time!"

* * *

 **At the same time - At SOL Technology**

Akira narrowed his eyes at the screen showing Kioku and Go. He could already see where this was going: Kioku wants to Duel Go and "punish" him for becoming a bounty hunter, and Go, on the other hand, wants to defeat him to build up some fame.

"Chief Zaizen!" Hayami walked up to his desk. "We've contacted Toxin, but he's currently occupied with other VRAINS-matters... and Cynthia is out of reach... Should we call Kaiba Seto to support Onizuka?"

"By doing that, Queen will surely fire both of us." Akira said, causing her to shiver. "She doesn't want Kaiba's help in the bounty hunter team anymore. As things stand, we'll have to send Yoroizaka and Kenmochi after Playmaker and Soulburner. Let's hope Go Onizuka will be able to hold his own..."

Because against someone like Kioku, you need luck and support. Who knows if Go will leave the Duel alive... it won't take much to find that out.

* * *

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two in LINK VRAINS shouted.

 **GO Onizuka: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'm in front, the first turn's mine!" the male announced. "I normal summon Dragotron from my hand!"

The bipedal dragon with a muscular body, blue scales, and a light-blue jaw, neck, chest, and belly, having several cogs attached to its body, materialized on the field. It roared and followed its user on the Right Monster Zone.

 **Dragotron: Normal/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 4**

"I equip my dragon with the Equip Spell Card, **Signal Disturbance**!" he stated. "When the equipped Cyberse Monster battles an opponent's Link Monster, that Link Monster's effects are negated until the end of that battle, also, any of its effects cannot be activated after its destruction by that battle."

A black, portable phone jammer appeared in the dragon's left hand, which it took hold of.

"Then, I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

[Kioku, bad news.] Ema's voice spoke up through his Duel Disk. [The gate was a trap, made by Blood Sheperd. Soulburner saved Playmaker before he could be dragged into it, and I've managed to sneak in as well. I don't know what Blood Sheperd is planning, but it can't be good news.]

"Ore no turn!" Go cried out, making the hacker's attention return to the Duel. "Draw! Because you control more Monsters than I do, I can Special Summon Dinowrestler Pankratops from my hand!"

To appear beside Go with a grand battle cry was a muscular, anthropomorphic Triceratops with grey skin that had yellow tattoos over it, wearing green armor here and there with a mask that had green fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it and purple shorts. The dinosaur's yellow eyes narrowed at its enemy.

 **Dinowrestler Pankratops: Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 7**

"Next, because I control a "Dinowrestler" Monster, I can normal summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi without any releases!" Go stated. "And since I control a "Dinowrestler" Monster on my field, I can Special Summon **Dinowrestler Parasambe** from my hand!"

The first dinosaur to appear was a brown-skinned, big-bellied, and anthropomorphic Mamenchisaurus with dark brown tattoos over its body. It wore reddish-brown armor, brown belts around its shoulders- from which bones sprouted- biceps, and tail, and a mask with green fur emerging from its sides. The dinosaur gave a battle cry and pose before following its user.

 **Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi: Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 6**

The second dinosaur to appear was a dark green skinned, muscular, and anthropomorphic Parasaurolophus with yellow tattoos over its biceps and legs, and an orange cranial crest. It wore brown armor that had spikes extending from its sides, a belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it, and a mask with yellow fur emerging from its sides. It flew beside Go's other two Monsters.

 **Dinowrestler Parasambe: Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

[By that array, it's safe to assume he wants to end it this turn.] Grim remarked at the three dinosaurs and the speed with which they were summoned. [If those three attacks hit...]

"It's the end of the line!" Go finished for him with a smirk. "But knowing how obstinate you people are, it's too early to call out a victory, so I'll play it safe and place a card face-down! Now, let's Battle! Dinowrestler Pankratops, attack his Dragotron!"

"I activate the Trap Card **Frame-freezer**!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "If the combined Attack of all Monsters my opponent controls is equal or exceeds my Life Points, then the Battle Phase ends! Pankratops and Parasambe's combined Attack is 4000, just like my Life Points."

[Therefore, your attacks won't reach us!] Grim summarized as Pankratops stopped in his tracks, leaving Dragotron unharmed.

"Tch, I expected him to survive, but it's still annoying..." Go muttered. "He didn't take any damage to boot. I end my turn!"

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Draw!"

Grim narrowed his eyes at the new card. [With that, you can take total control of this Duel.]

"I know." his Origin nodded but played a different card from his hand. "I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Relativity Synchron!"

To appear on his Middle Monster Zone was the small, almost humanoid monster made entirely of blue metal and brown gears, a single reflector attached to its head that acted as an eye, and a steam geyser erupting from it back.

 **Relativity Synchron: Tuner/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

"Tuner... he's going to Synchro!" Go gritted his teeth. "I won't let you! I activate Pankratops' effect! By releasing a "Dinowrestler" Monster I control, I target and destroy one Monster you control! I release Eskrimamenchi to destroy Relativity Synchron!"

The said dinosaur exploded in particles of yellow light before uniting into a sphere of energy that shot towards the Tuner.

[That won't work.] Grim said.

"I thought you'd use your dino's effect in this timing, that's why I was lucky to draw this!" Bloody Talker played the card he drew in his Draw Phase. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Perfect Coat! By targeting Synchron with it, for this turn, it becomes unaffected by other card effects and gains 500 Attack!"

The energy sphere bounced off the Tuner's body, who cheered in joy for not leaving the battle so soon.

(Relativity Synchron: ATK 200→700)

"From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Frame-freezer!" Bloody Talker grinned at his opponent's fret. "By banishing this card and sending one Link 2 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Freeze-frame Token to my field in defense mode."

[This Token's Defense is equal to the discarded Link Monster's Attack.] Grim added.

"I send System Converter to the Graveyard to summon my Token!"

Following those words, a small, humanoid robot with a camera lens attached to its head appeared on the field with a low and static battle cry before being trapped inside a cube of ice.

 **Freeze-frame Token: Water/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: ?**_ → _ **1200**_ **/LV: 2**

"Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Relativity Synchron and Freeze-frame Token in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of blue and with-ish blue wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Aid me, **Backup Lady**!"

A Monster that looked very similar to Playmaker's Backup Secretary emerged from the portal. She was a fair skinned, young, busty woman wearing a futuristic black and white suit with indigo highlights, high-heeled shoes, a black visor over her eyes, and very long indigo hair that reached her knees and wasn't tied up whatsoever.

The female stood on a white platform with an indigo energy sphere under it, which allowed it to fly in the air. Backup Lady followed her user with a stoic face in his Right Extra Monster Zone, flying on her platform and holding a holographic tablet in her right hand.

 **Backup Lady:** **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

"You used the Tuner as Link Material!?" Go exclaimed, confused by such a move.

"Of course!" Bloody Talker replied. "I wouldn't leave Backup Lady out of this fight! After all, doesn't she remind you of a certain used by Playmaker? In case you didn't figure it out, it was the same Monster he used in your Duel against him, Backup Secretary!"

The bounty hunter's fists clenched violently at that.

"It was the Duel that signaled a drastic change for your life, wasn't it, ex-Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka?" Bloody Talker grinned even wider. "From the moment you started your career, you skyrocketed to the top, gaining the title of number 1 in mere days. You had fame, a good portion of your funds was donated to an orphanage, and the fans loved you! It was all perfect... Yes, it _was_ perfect until Playmaker _defeated you_."

"You little-!" Go spat in anger.

"And why stop there when the fun is just starting? During the Tower of Hanoi crisis, who was the one to steal your fame and glory, _again_? Yes... it was Playmaker! You were utterly surpassed by a no-name in mere seconds, and twice at that! How sad it is to be you right now!"

"SHUT UP!" Go bellowed, interrupting his opponent. "How dare you make fun of me!?"

"I have every right to do so, Go Onizuka!" Bloody Talker suddenly turned angry, his expression taking a full-turn. "Who in the name of Hell do you think you are to do what you did!? You threw away the name of Charisma to become SOL's lapdog! You are an egotistical child that blames Playmaker, who worked hard to save the world, for your own failure! And lastly, you abandoned the orphanage without any remorse! You _disgust_ me!"

"This world is what disgust me!" Go snapped back. "We all work hard to save LINK VRAINS, to protect what's important to us, and we managed to win! But then... why aren't we acknowledged!? Why does it have to be only Playmaker the one getting praises!? This is what annoys me! Playmaker... he always stands in my way! In Dueling, even in life! Until I defeat him, I can't take one step forward! That's why I threw away my name, status, and honor as a Charisma Duelist to become a bounty hunter!"

"I don't care about the glory of the past!" he continued. "My only desire is to defeat Playmaker and gain the title as the true number 1! I won't be anyone stepping stone! I'll make everyone appreciate me by defeating you, Lost Incident kids that should've stayed out of adult's matters!"

Bloody Talker remained silent for seconds... before showing his classic Cheshire grin.

"So dark! You sure you're not from the DC universe, Go Onizuka?"

[That was low...] Grim sweatdropped, not thinking the timing for the joke was correct.

"Oh come on!" his partner whined. "You liked it as well last night when we watched-"

"THAT'S IT!" Go literally lost it, ramming his D-Board into his opponent's, prompting Bloody Talker to lose control for a second. "I've had enough of your infantile and airy attitude! I'll beat you senselessly and bring you and that Ignis to SOL by your necks! Do you hear me!? I won't let you ridicule me anymore, spoiled brat!"

"Now we're talking!" Bloody Talker laughed in evident glee. "You're finally going all out, aren't you? Good! Very good! Maybe you'll give me a challenge, Go Onizuka! Backup Lady no kōka hatsudō!"

[When Link Summoned, my partner can return a Cyberse Link Monster from his Graveyard to the Extra Deck,] Grim explained. [And if he does, he can return a Monster Card from his Graveyard to his hand as well.]

"Using this effect, I return System Converter and Relativity Synchron to my Extra Deck and hand respectively!" Bloody Talker stated. "Then, I activate Lady's Quick Effect! Once per Duel, I can normal summon a Cyberse from my hand to a zone she points to! Come back, Relativity Synchron!"

Backup Lady started tapping her tablet, opening a portal under her Bottom-Left Marker, from which the Tuner jumped out with its 200 ATK.

"For the second time, kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set the Link 2 Backup Lady! Go!"

The female gave a battle cry before turned into two twisters of white wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved-form of Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, flying in the Extra Monster Zone where Backup Lady was moments ago.

 **System Converter:** **ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

[When Link Summoned, this Cyberse allows my partner to add one of three cards from his deck to his hand.]

"I add Cybenet Fusion to my hand!" Bloody Talker told after Grim's words.

"Fusion!?" Go gritted his teeth. " _What_ is he up to...!? I can't read him at all...!"

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a large version of Bloody Talker's clawed-hand Duel Anchor- this one colored a neon green- dived out from behind him and washed over the youth and his Monsters.

"The Level 2 Relativity Synchron tunes the Level 4 Dragotron!" he cried out with a grin, his jumpsuit's highlights started glowing green. His two Monsters turned into pieces of data after that.

The pieces of data took the form of two rings, one that was divided into four segments, while the other into two. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"O powerful, mechanical knight!" he chanted. "Born by mankind's wisdom, descend as the Deus Ex Machina of this fictional world!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the six rings, from which the outline of his next monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Manifest, Level 6! Relativity Warrior!"

The outline was filled to reveal Bloody Talker's Synchro Monster! The humanoid machine covered in silver and brown metal with several different colored gems, cogs that formed its arms and legs, gauntlets with two long, sharp claws attached to its hands, a lion-head ornament engraved on its chest, and a serpentine tail revealed itself.

Upon its summon, the machine's eyes flashed red and it took life. It followed its user under System Converter's Bottom Marker.

 **Relativity Warrior:** **Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 6**

"So Synchro Summon it is..." Go muttered. _I wasn't able to stop him with Pankratops' effect...!_ he thought, annoyed.

[When Relativity Synchron is used to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse Synchro Monsters my Origin controls are unaffected by opponent's card effects,] Grim explained.

"And now, I activate Relativity Warrior's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "When this bad boy is Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose your set card!"

"In that case, I'll use it now! I chain the Trap Card Quick Circuit to Warrior's effect!" Go declared. "Using Monsters I control, I perform a Link Summon! Arawarero, ore-sama no sākitto!"

A blue orb materialized between Go's hand before glowing brightly, conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two Dinosaur Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Dinowrestler Pankratops and Parasambe in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of grey and dark green wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come forth, Link 2! **Dinowrestler** **Sumolophus** **!** "

A big-bellied, anthropomorphic Saurolophus with light brown skin, that had orange tattoos over its chest and tail, and a cyan colored head, wearing blue armor on its hands and feet that had long blue claws attached to them, with a mask that had orange fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it and grey shorts emerged from the portal.

The dinosaur's crimson eyes narrowed at its enemy and followed its user in the Extra Monster Zone on Bloody Talker's left.

 **Dinowrestler Sumolophus:** **Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Right**

[A Link Summon during our Battle Phase...] Grim narrowed his eyes.

"The effect of Sumolophus' activates when Link Summoned!" Go stated. "It gains 200 Attack times the Level of a "Dinowrestler" Monster that was used as Link Material for its summon! I choose Dinowrestler Pankratops, which was Level 7, to have Sumolophus gain 1400 Attack!"

The ghostly imaged of Pankratops appeared behind the Link Monster before being sucked into its belt, and the dinosaur was surrounded in a crimson aura.

(Dinowrestler Sumolophus: ATK 1000→2400)

"None of your Monsters can surpass this!" Go smirked.

"I beg to differ!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "For the third time, kengen seyo, wagahai no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse! I set the Link 2 System Converter and Relativity Warrior!"

The two Monsters leaped into the air as they turned into three twisters of wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "The cursed soul created by this fictional world! Indulge in whatever pleases you! Link Summon! Come to me, The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker!"

Emerging from the portal was the monster Bloody Talker captured in the sewers, the tall, humanoid, lizard with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask-object attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes, and red glowing accents glowing over its body.

It gave a menacing growl and flew in the Extra Monster Zone where System Converter was.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **ATK: 2000/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

"This time you used a Synchro Monster to Link Summon!?" Go cried out shocked.

"All summoning methods in my deck help each other out. That's the power of unity my Cyberse, Grim, and I share!" the hacker said. "The continuous effect of Cyberse Berserker activates! He gains 100 Attack for every other Monster on the field!"

His monster roared once again as its power rose.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2100)

"I activate the other effect of Cyberse Berserker! Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and destroy it. I select Martial Aredmosaur as the target of this effect! Mad Feast!"

"Useless!" Go scoffed. "During the turn it was summoned, the "Dinowrestler" Monster which used Parasambe as material cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects twice per turn!"

The Cyberse Link Monster roared and dived forward, ready to destroy the enemy. However, Sumolophus also leaped forward and grabbed the Link Monster's hand and tendril with its bare hands, stopping Berserker's attempt of victory over the dinosaur.

[That's fine with us.] Grim told. [When the effect of Cyberse Berserker doesn't destroy its target, until the End Phase, it will gain 600 Attack!]

Since it wasn't able to destroy something, the Link Monster's eyes glowed brightly in rage as it roared yet again, jerking free from the dinosaur's grip.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2100→2700)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Cyberse Berserker, attack his Link Monster!"

"Due to the effect of Parasambe, Sumolophus won't be destroyed!" Go reminded.

[But you'll still take the damage!]

True to Grim's words, when the two Link Monsters clashed again but with no victor, the right shoulder of Go's avatar glitched in pain, making him wince.

 **GO Onizuka: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"I activate Signal Disturbance's effect in my Graveyard!" Bloody Talker stated. "When a Cyberse on my field fails to destroy an opponent's Monster by battle, I can banish this Equip Spell and allow my Monster to attack the same Monster again, and this time, any damage will be doubled!"

"What!?" Go gasped.

[Once again, attack!] Grim ordered his partner's Monster.

"Tch, in that case, I activate the effect of Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo in my hand!" Go shouted, revealing the said Monster Card. "By sending it to the Graveyard, my Monster won't be destroyed by this battle and all battle damage I take is halved!"

Cyberse Berserker whipped Sumolophus and caused it to fall back with a growl of pain. At the same time, Go's body glitched again in pain.

 **GO Onizuka: LP 3700 - [(300 * 2) / 2] = 3400**

[He was able to protect it, in the end...] Grim muttered, annoyed.

"I end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded. "If there's one thing I like about you, Go Onizuka, is your Dueling style. No matter how many times I try, your Monsters just won't die. But that's a good thing... it will make their destruction even more satisfying later on!"

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2700→2100)

"You won't get the chance if _you_ 're the one being destroyed!" Go shouted. "Ore no turn, draw! During my Standby Phase, I can activate Sumolophus' effect! I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" Monster from my deck in defense mode next to its Link Marker. Appear, Dinowrestler Systego!"

To appear under the Link Monster's Bottom Marker was a muscular, anthropomorphic Stegosaurus with green skin that had white tattoos over its body, wearing black armor on its legs and arms, with a mask that had yellow fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it and military colored shorts.

 **Dinowrestler Systego: Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1900/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 4**

"I activate Systego's effect!" Go stated. "When Special Summoned, I can add one "Dinowrestler" Monster or World Dino Wrestling from my deck to my hand. I add Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo, and appear! Ore-sama no sākitto!"

Another Link Portal appeared in the sky.

"The summoning conditions are two or more "Dinowrestler" Monsters!" Go said. "I set Dinowrestler Systego and the Link 2 Sumolophus!"

His two monsters turned into three twisters of wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Dinowrestler King T Wrextle!"

Lunching out of the portal was a tall, muscular, anthropomorphic T-Rex with a very dark shade of red colored skin, that had magenta tattoos over its body, wearing crimson armor that had a skeleton head and tail on its shoulders, a mask that had grey fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it and black shorts.

The dinosaurs gave a loud roar and followed its user in the Extra Monster Zone where the Link 2 was moments ago.

 **Dinowrestler King T Wrextle:** **Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

[His Ace Monster...] Grim narrowed his eyes. [Soulburner and Flame told us about its effects and how troublesome it can be.]

"Even then, we'll be the ones to win." Bloody Talker said.

"Don't get too laid back!" Go warned them. "Battle! King T Wrextle, attack Cyberse Berserker! When this card declares an attack, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the damage step! Jurassic Howl!"

The T-Rex let loose of a massive roar, creating soundwaves which easily destroyed the opposing Link Monster and made its user's body glitch in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"I end my turn!" Go shouted.

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Draw! First, I set one card face-down. Then, because I have less than three cards in my hand, counting the one I'm about to activate, and I have a Cyberse Monster in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Mishap to draw five new cards since I hold none. Next, I normal summon Reboot Doll from my hand!"

The small, female humanoid Monster with miniature glass spheres made of ruby attached to her arms and legs, the same type of glass covering her breast-area and was attached to her hips, giving it a skirt-like appearance, a body that had an indigo and light blue jumpsuit over it, over her breast-area, hips, and shoulders, was white metal, one blue eye on her head, light-blue cheeks, and indigo hair tied in a cute ponytail appeared with a giggle.

 **Reboot Doll:** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 2**

"When she is Normal Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Graveyard. Be reborn: Dragotron!"

Reboot Doll gave a girlish pose, and the glass spheres on her arms and legs glowed with intense light, conjuring a GY Portal from which Dragotron emerged with its 200 DEF.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3100 - 1000 = 2100**

"I activate Cybenet Fusion which I set at the beginning of my turn!" Bloody Talker stated and the highlights of his avatar's suit glowed purple. "Through its effect, I send the needed materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon a Cyberse."

[Moreover, since he controls no Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, he can banish one Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard and use it as a material!] Grim added.

"I use Reboot Doll on my field and Backup Lady in my Graveyard, by banishing her, as materials!"

After those words, the said Monsters exploded in particles of blue and red light and twirled together in the air, forming a multi-colored vortex. "The strong ones gather before its might! The one from legends will now be reborn in this fictional world!"

Bloody Talker clapped his hands together and raised them in the air with his gaze. He swung his hands and head down, revealing his demonic grin.

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! Cyberse Majestic Kirin!"

A purple tornado erupted out the vortex, from which the beautiful creature from myths galloped out. The horse-like bodied creature with metallic, gold fish-scales covering its skin, the head of a maned dragon with golden scales, two wooden horns of a deer, four feet with hooves of an ox, a tail of a lion with brown-orange fur, and deep blue eyes with black slits revealed itself. The majestic creature roared as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on the hacker's right side.

 **Cyberse Majestic Kirin:** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 7**

"This time Fusion Summon..." Go narrowed his eyes behind his visor.

"By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I activate the Equip Spell **Scarlet Blood** and equip it to Kirin. I set two cards face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Cyberse Majestic Kirin, attack King T Wrextle!"

[At this moment, due to its effect, when Kirin battles with an opponent's Monster, an effect is activated depending on the Link Rating the Link Monster used as Fusion Material had!] Grim pointed out.

Bloody Talker nodded with a laugh. "That's right! Since Backup Lady was a Link 2 Monster, Kirin gains 800 Attack until the end of damage step!"

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 2200→3000)

"I activate Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo's effect in my hand!" Go abruptly stated. "When a "Dinowrestler" Monster battles an opponent's Monster with equal or higher Attack, during damage calculation, by sending this card from my hand to the Graveyard, that Monster can't be destroyed by battle! That means only Kirin will be destroyed!"

"No, that won't happen!" Bloody Talker said. "During either player's turn once, I can negate the destruction of the equipped Monster by battle or a card effect thanks to Scarlet Blood's effect!"

Kirin opened its mouth wide as a torrent of crimson flames was unleashed, and headed towards the T-Rex. Seeing this, the dinosaur gave another loud roar, causing the flames to perish.

"You did a big mistake!" Go smirked. "Thanks to Martial Ankylo's effect, after the damage calculation, the Monster that battled King T Wrextle has its Attack Points cut in half! AND! At the end of the damage step, the boost Kirin gained from its effect vanishes!"

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 3000→1500→700)

[Are you sure about that "mistake"?] Grim asked.

"I take no battle damage involving the Monster equipped with Scarlet Blood," his Origin explained. "Also, every time the equipped Monster battles, my opponent takes 600 damage afterwards! Take this!"

Kirin unleashed another wave of crimson flames, this time at Go, causing him to grit his teeth by the heat.

 **GO Onizuka: LP 3400 - 600 = 2800**

"Even then..." Go grunted. "I have the advantage!"

"Keep telling yourself that, bounty hunter." Bloody Talker snorted. "I end my turn!"

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself how I defeat you this turn! Ore no turn!" the other announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Fossil Examination, whose effect allows me to add a Level 6 or lower Dinosaur from my deck to my hand. I choose Dinowrestler Kapaptera, which I normal summon!"

Flying into the battlefield was a dark grey skinned, muscular, and anthropomorphic Pterosaurs with yellow tattoos over its body, wearing orange armor with a waist cape, a mask that had red fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it and purple shorts. The dinosaur gave a battle cry and pose before following its user.

 **Dinowrestler Kapaptera: Wind/Dinosaur/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"Arawarero, ore-sama no sākitto!" the blue orb appeared in Go's hands as it glowed, opening a Link Portal. "The summoning condition is one "Dinowrestler" Monster! I set Kapaptera in the Link Marker!"

After the dinosaur shot into the Link Marker as a twister of wind, Go cried out. "Link Summon! Link 1! **Dinowrestler Sandaptor**!"

Flying out of the portal was a small, toned, anthropomorphic Microraptor with feathers colored a very dark shade of blue, wearing white armor that had a skeleton spine and tail on its back and tail, a mask that had white fur emerging from its sides, a golden belt with the Dinowrestler's logo carved on it, black shorts and bandages wrapped around its neck, torso, and feet.

The dinosaur gave a loud shriek and was summoned to King T Wrextle's Bottom Marker.

 **Dinowrestler Sandaptor:** **Wind/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate Kapaptera's effect in my Graveyard!" Go shouted. "When sent to the Graveyard as Link Material for the summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster, that Monster gains 1000 Attack until the end of that turn!"

(Dinowrestler Sandaptor: ATK 800→1800)

"Next, I activate Sandaptor's Quick Effect!" Go pointed forward. "By releasing this card, I can target one "Dinowrestler" Link Monster I control and increase its Attack by the same amount Sandraptor had on the field until my next Standby Phase. Therefore, T Wrextle gains Sandaptor's 1800 Attack! Jurassic Gluttony!"

The winged dinosaur morphed into a green orb which was devoured by the Link 3 Monster, prompting it to roar as a crimson aura surrounded its body.

(Dinowrestler King T Wrextle: ATK 3000→4800)

"ALSO!" Go cried out. "If the Link Monster which I targeted with Sandaptor's effect was T Wrextle, I can target one card in my opponent's Spell/Trap Zone and destroy it! Vanish, Scarlet Blood!"

The T-Rex gave another roar, which caused the Equip Spell to shatter in particles of data.

[4800 Attack and when it attacks, we cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards...] Grim growled, gritting his sharp teeth.

"This ends here! Battle!" the bounty hunter said. "T Wrextle, attack Cyberse Majestic Kirin! Jurassic Howl!"

"From my Graveyard, I activate **Algorithm Recovery** 's Quick Effect!" Bloody Talker abruptly stated.

"The Graveyard!?" Go gasped.

[King T Wrextle prevents the activation of Spell and Trap Cards, but it doesn't prevent us from using their effects.] Grim pointed out. [My partner sent this Quick-Play Spell Card to the Graveyard last turn with Scarlet Blood, knowing this situation would occur.]

"Exactly. When a Cyberse I control battles an opponent's Monster, by banishing this Spell, all battle damage I would take is cut in half! And let's not forget Kirin's effect to gain 800 Attack!"

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 700→1500)

True to his words, the T-Rex roared once again, creating soundwaves which easily destroyed the Fusion Monster and made its user's body glitch in pain, who was blown down by the attack's force.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2100 - (3300 / 2) = 450**

Go took the lead and gritted his teeth in annoyance, bot being able to end the Duel as he predicted. "His Life Points are under 1000, which means his Skill can be used. However... I end my turn! Next turn, it will be the last. You'll be my first step to regain the title of number 1, Bloody Talker!"

The person in question remained silent... until giving a snicker.

"No." he shook his head as if lecturing a little child. "This moment decided the outcome of this Duel. Actually... the outcome was already decided when the Duel began. You never had the chance nor luck to beat me, Go Onizuka."

[You plan on using _that_?] Grim asked, turning to look at him.

"I could do many other things... but I want to leave a scar in his heart. A scar created by an absolute and inevitable defeat." Bloody Talker gave a lopsided smile. "Also... I'm interested in finally trying it out. We never got the chance before."

[Do as you want.] Grim placed a hand on his chest. [I'm here, with you.]

"Thank you, my Ignis." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Here goes! Bokutachi no turn, draw! Now, I activate our Skill!"

To their surprise, Go gave a wide grin. "HA! As if I'd let you pull a random card and win this Duel as Playmaker does! Neither you nor he will defeat me in such a humiliating way! I activate my own Skill, Skill Eraser! This negates the activation of your Skill!"

"I see you took an example from Cynthia and used that Skill..."

[Too bad it's for naught.]

"What did you say?" Go snapped.

[When our Skill is activated and my partner has 500 or less Life Points,] Grim explained.

"This Skill cannot be negated by my opponent!" Bloody Talker finished with a grin.

"NO! That Skill isn't Storm Access!?"

"That's right!" the hacker threw his arm forward. "This Skill isn't Playmaker and Ai's Skill! It's our Skill, **Cyberse Horizon**! When my Life Points are 1000 or less and I have Grim by my side, then we become a single entity thanks to our Skill's effect!"

[We'll seize it together; a new possibility!] Grim roared as he left the Duel Disk and changed into his beastly-form- before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Bloody Talker in one go!

"N-Nani!?" Go's eyes widen. "I-It ate him!?"

Grim's body started morphing into a large sphere of black, goo-like substance before taking the form of his and Bloody Talker's fused form. The human was now clad in grey armor with highlights over them, the same tattoos which Grim had on his body, sharp claws extended from the armor's hands and even feet, and on the helmet of the armor's forehead, a blue eye with a yellow slit just opened- that was Grim's eye.

Bloody Talker didn't go through many changes, only his teeth turned sharp like Grim's were and his hair became incredibly long, reaching his feet. Because Grim swallowed his Origin's D-Board as well, some of its components were visible: two of the scythe-like appendages were attached to the armor's shoulders and pointed downwards, while the last was on the back of its head and pointed upwards, and the D-Board itself cut in two segments emerged from its back, giving them the appearance of wings.

As the transformation was over, Bloody Talker clenched his fists and grinned.

"This is Cyberse Horizon!" he and Grim shouted in unison.

"...They...became...one..." Go wheezed out in shock.

"I can feel them... hear them... your feelings and strength and thoughts, Grim."

[Yes, me too.] the Ignis confirmed to his partner's words, the eye on the armor glancing at his face. [We truly merged into a single entity. This Skill...]

"Nothing can compete with it! Even Storm Access crumbles before it!" Bloody Talker laughed in glee. "And we aren't done yet! After we fuse, Cyberse Horizon allows us to add a random Cyberse hybrid-monster from the Data Storm to our Charge Zone!"

[I can feel it... the will of the wind!] Grim's eye widen. [HELP US, DATA STORM!]

The wind in the area was suddenly pulled towards the Duel, creating a raging twister of Data Storm around Bloody Talker and caused Go to retract if he didn't want to get swallowed in it. Bloody Talker raised his hand high as the outline of a card formed, sucking the entire twister into it!

"Cyberse Horizon is a Skill that gives us a new Monster at random..."

[But that isn't entirely true.] Grim continued. [The Skill will call forth a Monster suited for its user. That means...]

"The more our volition is strong, the stronger is the Monster we get!" Bloody Talker shouted as the twister was fully sucked into the card. He took hold of it and flew past Go with his wings, bypassing him easily. "Moreover, this new Monster is a Cyberse hybrid-monster, a Cyberse-type Link Monster that's also another type summoning method!"

"Two summoning methods at once!?" Go gritted his teeth. "Such a thing doesn't exist!"

[That's the limit of your mental perception.] Grim told. [The horizon of Cyberse's mental perception is beyond humanity's reach. Bloody Talker, who becomes one with me, an Ignis, a being who can give life to Cyberse, transcends humanity's boundaries!]

"It might be hard to understand, so let me demonstrate!" his partner grinned wide. "I activate my set card, Back to the Front! This Trap allows me to revive one Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode: come back, Relativity Warrior!"

The Synchro Monster emerged from a GY Portal with its 1400 DEF.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Cybenet Defrag!" he shouted. "I revive Relativity Synchron from my Graveyard in defense mode and equip it with this card!"

Another GY Portal opened, this time, the Tuner Monster jumping out of it with its 600 DEF.

"E-Even then!" Go tried to say, but deep down, he knew this was the end. He didn't know how it was the end, but he just _knew it was_. "The new Monster you got was added to that Charge Zone of yours! How do you intend to summon it if it isn't in the Extra Deck!?"

[Cyberse hybrid-monsters aren't normal Monsters. They can only exist in the Charge Zone and can be summoned from there, instead of the Extra Deck.] Grim stated. [When being summoned, they can only be placed on the Extra Monster Zone or a zone where a Link Monster points to!]

"Kengen seyo! Atarashī kanōsei no aru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Manifest! The Circuit of a new possibility!)

Following Bloody Talker's words, a large Link Portal materialized above him, surrounded by a large ring which usually appears during a Synchro Summon.

"The summoning conditions are one Cyberse Tuner and one non-Tuner Monster with the same Attribute and Type as the Tuner!" he shouted and the highlights of his armor glowed green. "The Level 2 Relativity Synchron tunes the Level 6 Relativity Warrior in the Link Markers!"

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings in front of the Link Portal's Bottom and Top Markers. One ring was divided into four segments and had a tag beside it with the number "6", while the other ring was divided into two segments with the tag "2" and "Tuner".

The rings glowed before entering the Link Markers in a bright flash, causing them to lit up.

"Legendary sword!" Bloody Talker chanted.

[Cut down everything with your might and power!] Grim continued. [Become the beacon of hope for the present!]

"And show us the way!" they shouted together.

The green cards that appear during a Synchro Summon emerged from the Link Portal and positioned themselves in front of it. A bright beam shot out of the portal, from which the outline of a new Monster emerged.

"Synchro-Link Mirage Summon! Manifest, **Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal**!"

The outline was filled to reveal a ginormous, mechanical sword clad in gold with flaming, neon green circuits glowing over its blade. The sword's hilt was made of eerie flames of darkness, that glowed pitch-black with violet tips, and had a crimson eye with black slits engraved on it. The eye actually blinked before taking in the sight of Go Onizuka, the next being to be killed by its sharp blade.

The sword, which towered over everything, continued to float in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal:** **Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom, Top**

"While on the field, Durendal's original Level equals the combined value of the materials used for its summon," Bloody Talker explained. "In this case, eight."

(Durendal: Level ?→8)

[It's true that a sword can leave scars...] Grim said. [However... Fear cuts deeper than swords!]

"You continued to walk down on this path of solitude, not caring about others." Bloody Talker said. "It is time you receive a punishment for such crimes, Go Onizuka. Battle! At the same time, Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal's effect activates!"

[At the beginning of the Battle Phase, we can draw one card and send it to the Graveyard,] Grim explained. [By doing so, Durendal unlocks one of its three effects for this turn.]

"DRAW!" they shouted in unison and revealed it. "We drew Scarlet Ritual, a Spell Card! Now, attack his Dinowrestler King T Wrextle, our sword!"

"Durendal's unlocked effect activates!"

[When battling an opponent's Monster...] Grim continued for Bloody Talker. [...All battle damage we would take is inflicted to our opponent instead!]

"No... This can't be... happening...!" Go fell to his knees on the D-Board. "Why can't I win anymore...!? How am I supposed to step forward at this point!?"

"You repudiated friends, trust and bonds." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes. "I feel bad for everyone who you've hurt with your decision. When I look at you now... it's as if I'm looking at myself in the past... Not knowing anything, not caring about others' bonds, and working all alone in a pit of sadness... This truly disgusts me."

"So..." the giant sword's eye suddenly glowed red as it pointed itself at Go and his Link Monster. "...Be kind enough to vanish from my sight."

Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal dived down, bisecting King T Wrextle in one, swift slash and caused it to explode, the shockwaves reaching Go and causing him to fall off his D-Board, roaring in anger, pain, and defeat.

 **GO Onizuka: LP 2800 - 4800 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker/Grim!**

The ex-Charisma Duelist crashed into a building, creating a big hole in its side. The remaining cards on the field vanished, and Cyberse Horizon's effect expired, causing the human and Ignis to separate.

[We should go and rescue Soulburner and Flame, Kioku.] Grim whispered, emerging from the Duel Disk.

"Yeah..." Bloody Talker gave one last glance towards Go before riding away.

Some rock pieces crumbled onto Go's body as he tried to stand up, his avatar still glitching in pain. "D-Damn... it... I wasn't... able to win..." he muttered. "B-But... this is... for the best... now that I was finally... punished for leaving my... old self behind... I can walk on this path... with no remorse..."

"Thank you... Bloody Talker..." was all he said before falling unconscious.

When Bloody Talker arrived at the trap created by Blood Sheperd, he saw a large sphere of data breaking apart, with Soulburner falling out of it and onto a small island.

"Soulburner!" Playmaker shouted, he and Bloody Talker jumping down to where he was.

"C'mon! Just when I was to win..." he grunted and stood up with Bloody Talker's help.

"I'm glad you're OK." Playmaker said, with a nod of agreement from the last youth. "Kusanagi-san, I reunited with the Soulburner and Bloody Talker. We're logging out."

[Got it!] Shoichi said through his Duel Disk, and the three vanished...

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

The mysterious person chuckled as his irises glowed green with Binary codes for a second.

"Cyberse Horizon... it was even more beautiful in action than I could've ever expected." he took a sip of his tea, immediately hissing at it and stuck his tongue out. "Too hot... Again. Why can't I get the temperature right...?"

His monologuing was cut short as a screen opened in front of him, displaying an ongoing Duel with a very familiar individual. A bright, purple light erupted from that person, causing the youth watching to his eyes from the light with a hand.

"This radiance...!" he gasped in shock. His lips soon curved into a smile. "To think _he_ would gain Master Mirg's Blessing... Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Toxin... It's a good thing no outsider can watch this Duel, or else King would take control of Toxin and be wary of his Blessing. SOL is such a pain, sometimes..."

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Cyberse Horizon**

Skill

If your LP is 1000 or less and you have an Ignis, whose Origin is you, the two of you become a single entity. If you do that, you randomly obtain a Cyberse hybrid-monster from a nearby Data Storm and add it to your Charge Zone. If you have 500 or less LP when this Skill is activated, your opponent cannot negate it.

(Cyberse hybrid-monster: A Cyberse-type monster which is a Link Monster and another Monster of a different type of summoning method.)

 **Signal Disturbance**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a Cyberse monster. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's Link Monster, negate that monster's effects (until the end of that battle), also, its effects cannot be activated after its destruction by that battle (if any). When a Cyberse monster on your field fails to destroy an opponent's monster by battle, banish this card from your GY: Your monster can attack that monster again and double any battle damage any player will take.

 **Frame-freezer**

If the combined ATK of all monsters your opponent controls is equal or exceeds your LP: End the Battle Phase. Banish this card from your GY and send 1 Link 2 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your GY: Special Summon 1 Freeze-frame Token (Water/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: ?/LV: 2) with DEF equal to the sent Link Monster's ATK in Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Frame-freezer" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Backup Lady** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right)

2 Cyberse monsters

When this card is Link Summoned, you can target 1 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY: Return it to your Extra Deck, and if you do, return a Monster Card from your GY to your hand. (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your hand to a zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Backup Lady" once per Duel.

 **Scarlet Blood**

Equip Spell

Activate by sending 1 card you control or from your hand to the GY. Both players don't take battle damage involving the equipped monster. If the equipped monster battled, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. During either player's turn once, you can negate the equipped monster's destruction by battle or by a card effect.

 **Algorithm Recovery**

Quick-Play Spell

When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card during your Battle Phase, if you control a Cyberse monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Negate that activation. You can only activate one "Algorithm Recovery" per turn. When a Cyberse monster you control battles an opponent's monster, you can banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): Half any battle damage you would take, and if you do, draw 1 card.

 **Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal** (Light/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom, Top)

 _At the beginning of the Duel, this card can be placed into your Charge Zone face-down from your Side Deck. Your opponent cannot look at this face-down card (but you can, whenever you want)._

1 Cyberse Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Synchro Monster with the same Attribute and Type as the Tuner

You can only Special Summon this card (from your Charge Zone face-down) by Tributing the above monsters you control during your Main Phase. While on the field, this card's original Level becomes the combined sum of the Materials used for its summon (or 0 if it wasn't Synchro Summoned). You can only control 1 "Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal" at a time. If it would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, Tribute 1 monster it points to and lower its Level by 2 instead. At the beginning of the Battle Phase: Draw 1 card, and if you do, send it to the GY and apply 1 of these effects depending on the drawn card.

\- Monster: This turn, this card's original ATK becomes 3000.

\- Spell: This turn, all battle damage you would take involving this card is inflicted to your opponent instead.

\- Trap: This turn, when this card battles an opponent's monster; Destroy it at the beginning of the Damage Step.

 **GO Onizuka:**

 **Dinowrestler Parasambe** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

If you control a "Dinowrestler" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If World Dino Wrestling active (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster by using monsters you control, including this card, as materials. A "Dinowrestler" Link Monster which used this card as material gains this effect.

\- This card cannot be destroyed by battle or a card effect twice this turn.

[Trivia: based off of a Parasaurolophus. Like the other members of its archetype, it is skilled in a form of combat known as Dambe.]

 **Dinowrestler Sumolophus** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Right)

2 Dinosaur monsters

When Link Summoned: It gains 200 ATK X the Level of a "Dinowrestler" monster used as Link Material for its summon. During your Standby Phase: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" monster from your deck in Defense Position to a zone this card points to.

[Trivia: based off of a Saurolophus. Like the other members of its archetype, it is skilled in a form of combat known as sumo.]

 **Dinowrestler Sandaptor** (Wind/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "Dinowrestler" monster

(Quick Effect): Tribute this card and target 1 "Dinowrestler" Link Monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the ATK this card had on the field until your next Standby Phase. If the Link Monster which you targeted with this effect was Dinowrestler King T Wrextle: Target 1 card in your opponent's Spell/Trap Zone; destroy it.

[Trivia: based off of a Microraptor. Like the other members of its archetype, it is skilled in a form of combat known as Sanda.]

* * *

 **Special thanks to HunterHQ who gave me the idea of creating a Human-Ignis fusion and the name for the Skill. It seems Samsara Link Monsters aren't the only additions Link Summoning will gain in this story, however, the only way Kioku and Grim can obtain Cyberse hybrid-monsters is through their Skill, so don't worry about them spamming from the Charge Zone.**

 **Moving on, Kioku finally gets his chance to beat some sense into Go himself, Kioku meets Ema in the real world as well and the mysterious person sets his gaze on Toxin...**

 **Next chapter, since the anime gave Blood Sheperd his own little arc, my own hunter Toxin will get his own in the story!**

"Yaaayyy..." Toxin waved his hands in the air, obviously lacking happiness.

 **Although, Toxin will one get one chapter so don't worry about a three-chapter Toxin arc.**

"Phew!" Toxin seemed happy now. "Thought he was gonna kill me off for a second there. Good thing I didn't have to ask Starve Venom to persuade him into changing ideas."

 **I'm very lucky indeed!** *Sakushi Ryu chuckled with a sweatdrop* **In any case, poor Blood Sheperd who lost against Lightning and was deleted... Well, we have yet to see the full effects of what Lightning did to him.**

 **Next episode, Go will finally get what he wanted and Duel Playmaker! The episode's summary says that Go will "Link Summon a shocking monster..." and I can't help but feel it's going to be G Golem Crystal Heart because its effect supports EARTH monster, and the Dinowrestlers are all EARTH except Capaptera. However, Crystal Heart needs Cyberse to be summoned... maybe SOL can now create Cyberse monster because they have Earth's data...?**

 **This is one of the few Duels (maybe the first, actually...) where I don't want Playmaker to lose. But what if the writers want us to think this? What if they plan to make this his first loss!?**

 **I honestly don't think that's the case... BUT THINK ABOUT IT!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think Toxin is up to in the next chapter?**


	33. (S2) A Duelist's Soul

**Because Christmas is so close, I decided to make some early presents for you readers and wrote some spoilers for the next episodes at the bottom of this chapter! One spoiler, in particular, will make a lot of you happy!**

 **Now, seeing my last QOTC which was pretty... well... horrible, seeing how many good questions I could make, I chose to step up my game! From now on, only GOOD AND AMAZING QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS SO YOU HAVE TO THINK A LOT!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Because it's us who he's trusting, it's OK." Ema said with a smirk. "We'll treat him _very_ nicely!"

"The way you said it is horrible..." Aoi sweatdropped.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that! And you know it!" Ema shouted. "You and Kioku are like a little sister and brother! As an adult, it's my duty to help you two!"

While saying that, she was holding Kioku by his shirt's collar in order to stop him from heading towards Yasutake Narahiko, wanting to request a funny Duel with the other teen.

"See? Helping." Ema made her point. "He isn't ready to Duel him yet."

"We'll have to wait for Sakushi Ryu to make Kioku a more mentally stable person?" Aoi asked.

"More than mind stable I would say 'less maniac at times', but that works too." Ema said.

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"If that happens, Sakushi Ryu will make me even better Link Traps!" Adam scoffed.

"Or for me to subjugate humanity, including himself!" Lightning exclaimed with an amused expression.

"Um... If I say no...?"

"Then you die." they said in unison, making our writer gulp and call Kengo for an AI-and-armored-person extermination.

 _(Meanwhile, at the beach)_

Kengo just turned off Sakushi Ryu's call and returned to talk with Ema and Kioku, the Knights of Hanoi having fun with their monsters in the distance.

"Shouldn't you take that, nii-san?" Ema asked with an exasperated face which was betrayed by a smile.

"He can take care of himself. He's the writer, after all." Kengo said as the three held up their glasses filled with spumante. "Cheers on being in this... story."

"Wow, you didn't add an adjective to 'story'. I'm impressed." Ema laughed. "Cheers."

"I was very tempted." he admitted. "But shouldn't we stop the youngster from drinking? Isn't he only sixteen?"

"This might be the only time we're together like this." she said. "This once we can close an eye."

"If we're busted, you pay the bills." he shrugged.

"That's a yes, Kioku."

"Cheers!" the teen laughed at Ema's words and the three took a sip. "Hey, where's Toxin? He was here a second ago..."

"I ACTIVATE THE COUNTER TRAP BARREL BEHIND THE DOOR!" they heard Ryoken roar in the distance. "The effect damage I would've taken is redirected to you, Toxin!"

"PENDULUM KOUKA HATSUDO!" Toxin, who was Dueling Ryoken out of the blue, shouted. "I negate one instance of effect damage by destroying my Pendulum Card to revive Starve Venom from my Graveyard! THEN I ATTACK WITH IT!"

"HA! TRAP CARD HATSUDO! Behold the power of old-school cards! MAGIC CYLINDER!"

"Well, bad for you, Revolver! I already knew about that card!"

"Then what about the SPELL CARD RAIGEKI!?"

"NANI!?"

"HEY! THOSE ARE MY CARDS!" Kioku cried out, running towards the Duel to get back _his_ old-school cards.

"...Well, that happened." Ema commented. "Sakushi Ryu really doesn't know how to hold back, huh..."

"I stopped making questions about this story or its writer a long time ago." Kengo said with a sigh.

[For your other questions, yes, Blood Sheperd will become a little more understanding and even praise for one time Kioku later on. Seeing how the show is going, I would say SOL will be the villain that comes _after_ Lightning is defeated. What happened to the other Chess pieces!?]

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"Apart from Go thanking Kioku for the 'punishment' he got, there won't be many changes." Sakushi Ryu said. "Now... let's cheer for Playmaker to bring back our true Go! EKAY, PLAYMAKER!"

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"King will be the only additional Chess piece I add to SOL," the writer explained. "And for the other question, you'll see soon enough. It will be a nice chapter, I can tell you that!"

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"The mysteries surrounding Mirg and even the person will be revealed soon enough..." Sakushi Ryu said. "Some even in this chapter for everyone's joy!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

"When the idea of hybrids came to my mind, I was so happy! I was like 'damn, that's such a good idea to expand this story!' and then I ask HunterHQ what he thinks about it, and he points out OPFan37 who already did it. I was like 'fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- then I find out in your VRAINS story there are hybrids as well- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK...' and I used them anyway because I liked the idea too much. Also, your VRAINS story is very cool!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"But... but... but... the tea would be cold!" the person whined. "Oh well, let's change for once!" he threw the cup from his table, letting it shatter on the ground while he took out a book to read! "...Oh, and as for your other question, have you read the response for _ClearwingYuta_? For tag-duels and such, on the other hand, don't worry. The writer is planning in adding them."

"Now if you excuse me, I'll run away because I just spoiled some nice things." he said with a chuckle before zooming off. Seconds later, Sakushi Ryu zoomed past on the back of Kaiba Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, going after the person.

"AND BY THE WAY!" the person shouted. "ANOTHER OVERDRIVE MONSTER NOT USED BY KIOKU WILL APPEAR! SO THANKS FOR THE IDEA!"

"SILEEEEEEEEEENCE!" Sakushi Ryu roared as Blue-Eyes fired a beam, but missed the person. "NO IMPORTANT SPOILERS!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Nickname their monsters, too...?" Mizumi gulped, staring at Ryoken's dragons. "W-Well... Um... I don't have any ideas, such a pity!"

The dragons seemed content and flew back to Ryoken's side.

"I'll do it when they aren't staring at me with death-glares..." she whispered quickly. "And when some nice ideas come to my mind..."

 **\- In response to** _ **bk42bk42**_ **'s review:**

"Cyberse Berserker's effect states 2 or more Cyberse monsters, meaning you have to use at least two Cyberse to summon it. Once you have two Cyberse, the requirements are fulfilled and you can use another material that doesn't have to be necessarily a Cyberse," Sakushi Ryu explained.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"You are curious about my name?" Kioku blinked. He grinned. "Well, don't worry! Sakushi Ryu is already thinking about a chapter with how Bloody Talker came to be!"

"Orion?" Ryoken scoffed. "Wherever he is, if he dares to walk past me, don't worry. I know how to beat people like him in a children's card game."

"Baira...?" Sedna nodded. "Of course, it's Mummy-mammy of viruses."

"Excuse me?" Baira questioned from behind her, making her jump.

"Sorry, ma'am!" she cried out.

"You should feel ashamed for giving me such a bad nickname."

"I'll never do it again-wait what?"

"You should come up with a better name, maybe the readers can help you." Baira said. "Or if the majority likes it, that's good. However, more creativity my fellow Hanoi girl! As the only females of this group, we have to live up to our names!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am! I-I'll live up to my name in The Game which will come on Christmas Day!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 12:**

 **A Duelist's Soul**

* * *

 **In New LINK VRAINS: Dark Alley**

Toxin tapped the tablet he was sitting at in a slow rhythm, which was mirrored by the song that was playing in the bar "Loves and Kisses". The bounty hunter and Charisma Duelist twirled a glass of liqueur in his free hand; with the arrival of New LINK VRAINS, SOL Tech made it so that liquid or food that you put in your mouth would release a special program which causes your gustatory system to actually feel its flavors.

True, it's not like you actually drink or eat and fill your stomach, so once the program's effects run out, you're left thirsty or hungry double as much as before. However, by adding these changes to the VR world, SOL can always earn money out of it, which is their main reason to act.

After his meeting with Akira, Go, and Blood Sheperd in VRAINS, he decided to kill some time in Dark Alley before starting his next mission. As always, the server wasn't a crowded and cozy location: a couple of people passed by the bar's entrance and barely anyone entered, and not to mention, you didn't want to get involved with them seeing how their avatars' designs were so unfriendly-looking.

Toxin's own avatar was quite scary. Outside of Ghost Girl, Blood Sheperd, or Bloody Talker that one time, no one addresses him because of fear. But today, a brave soul proved him otherwise.

"I found, you punk!"

Looking to his left from where the voice came, Toxin saw nothing. He lowered his gaze until seeing a familiar avatar glaring at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Ah, it's you..."

"Yeah, that's right!" the purple-colored penguin with pink, spiky hair snapped at him. "I'll make you pay this time, instead of running away!"

"...Yeah..." Toxin rubbed his chin, confused. "What for, again?"

"You don't remember hurting my bro!?" the penguin bellowed. "Because of you...! Because of you, he was hospitalized! I came back to get my revenge!"

"Ah... Ah, OK!" Toxin nodded. "However, your whole vengeance story has a big hole in it, namely that it wasn't me who hurt your brother or whoever he is. It was Blood Sheperd, and I don't recommend going after him. You'll instantly die."

"That's why I came for you!" the penguin laughed in pride. "By defeating you, I'll have Blood Sheperd tremble before me by using you as a hostage! Ahahahahaha! My plan is perfect!"

Toxin snorted. As if Blood Sheperd from all people would care about a "hostage" or an idiot penguin. Wait...

"How did you access Dark Alley? Are you..." Toxin let out a snicker. "A hunter?"

"No, I paid someone to let me in!" the other replied.

 _Well, that's the biggest waste of money I ever heard of._ Toxin thought with a roll of his eyes. The penguin continued with his boasting, but luckily for the bounty hunter, a cloaked female walked up to his table. Her full body was covered by it and her face was shadowed, only an emerald-green, left eye was visible.

Toxin equipped his mask with a program- of his own making, of course- that shows only him a window with information about a person he's staring at. However, only question marks appeared on the window, prompting him to stay on guard.

"H-Hey! Get out of my way!" the penguin tried to argue, but the girl's glare made him silent.

"You're in my way."

Out of nowhere, Data Storm erupted from under the penguin's feet and enveloped him, slowly freezing him in place and causing him to panic. "W-What!? W-Wait! I-!" he never got the chance to finish as he was completely trapped in ice, that shattered seconds later and vanished in crimson data.

 _A wind-manipulating program which deletes an account by freezing it._ Toxin thought. His eyes widen behind his mask as he realized something that prompted him to summon a handgun to point at the girl's head. "You... the only person who's able to control the Data Storm by a program is Revolver. Are you a Knight of Hanoi, by any chances?"

"I don't control the Data Storm with a program," she explained. "The wind obeys me and I am wind itself. That handgun... it's in my way."

A small sphere of Data Storm materialized around the handgun and froze it before vanishing shattering in crimson pieces of data.

"Your Starve Venom Fusion Dragon..." the girl narrowed her eye. "Will come with me. Hand it over."

Toxin let out a chuckle, causing the girl to widen her eye in surprise.

"My Ace Monster is my soul. I won't hand it over to the likes of you." he vowed. Countless people have tried to steal or to Duel for Starve Venom since it was one-of-a-kind card, but they were all stopped by Toxin. That dragon chose him for a reason: Starve Venom saw _power_ in Toxin, so naturally, he won't let anyone take it without him saying something.

"Your resolve is in my way." the girl muttered. "Starve Venom shall return to our Creator's side, be it by force or not. Clear Wing, get him."

Upon those words, the entire bar was destroyed as Data Storm erupted from everyone, causing the other hunters who were inside to be frozen and erased by them. The wind took the form of a dragon's silhouette, glowing a bright white with red slits.

Toxin leaped off his chair and summoned Starve Venom. The dragon didn't waste any time to appear and roared at the silhouette, this action shocking the girl.

"Starve Venom's refusing our Creator...!?" she muttered.

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

"That was unexpected." the mysterious person said, his eyes wide a little but keeping a wide smile. Instead of drinking tea, he had a book in his hand. "Good thing the camera's filming the scene were destroyed or King would be after him by now. That human... what was his name again?"

His irises glowed green for a second. "Ah, Hagihara Shin, aka Toxin. Bounty hunter, fifth Charisma Duelist, and the one chosen by Starve Venom all those years back... I see you've taken a liking to that human, Venom-kun."

"Well, I can't help but agree. Humans are interesting beings indeed." the person mused before returning to his book, his irises flashed green with Binary codes again.

* * *

Back at Dark Alley, the girl's irises glowed green with Binary codes for a second and her shock disappeared. Her eye softened into a cold stare before talking. "Understood... In that case, follow me if you want to learn more about that dragon, Toxin."

A green portal opened behind the girl and she went through it, followed by the silhouette.

"Learn more, you say?" Toxin glanced at Starve Venom, seeing the dragon growling at the portal with hostility. He never saw it do this before. "She said ' _our_ Creator'... Starve Venom, do you know her or that silhouette?"

He saw the dragon nod, prompting him to look at the portal. "In that case, we have no choice but go. If they're connected to you in some way, I want to know how. Let's go!"

The two went through the portal, finding themselves in a totally different location: Toxin found himself standing on an endless ocean that reflected the sky above with some clouds. A strong wind blew by, making the clouds fly away, almost making them look as if they were running away from the ocean but never succeeded.

The silhouette was gone and only the girl stood some meters away from the two. She threw her cloak off, revealing a young woman with fair skin and long, white hair that reached past her back and had some bangs over her forehead, from behind which small spikes of hair protruded out. She didn't wear anything too special but a white, biker-like uniform with black accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves, white boots and gloves, and gray shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards.

"This is a server made by me, and no one has access to it, except my Creator of course." she stated, her eyes half-lid. "We're free to talk about what we want, Hagihara Shin."

"You were able to hack into my account...?" Toxin cursed in his mind.

"There is nothing unknown about humans to my Creator." she replied. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon... to think it would become so attached to a human and refuse our Creator call... that could be in the way of His plans."

"Who is this Creator you're talking about?" Toxin asked.

"As its name suggests, he is our maker." she said. "My, Clear Wing, Starve Venom, and many more Duel Monsters' Creator."

"My Starve Venom's creator...!?" Toxin muttered. "What do you want with my Ace? If you want it so much, why didn't you keep it instead of letting it free with that 'bug'?"

"Bug...? Oh, that must be what humans thought it was." she realized. "That isn't a computer bug. That's Starve Venom's personality."

"Personality? What do you mean?"

"We aren't just some computer programs, Hagihara. We are living Artificial Intelligences called 'Being'."

Toxin's eyes widen behind his mask. "You... You're a living A.I.? That's... impossible..."

"We are different from the Ignis if you're wondering about them," she explained. "The Ignis have free will. We, however, only possess emotions and cannot choose a route unless given the order. That's why Starve Venom is a Duel Monster; its mission was to find a user that'll give it orders, that's why he had that 'bug'."

"In order to choose a fitting master..." he glanced at his dragon, which did the same. To think there was so much behind Starve Venom's so-believed bug... However, even then. "That doesn't matter to me." Toxin replied to the girl. "Starve Venom and I accepted each other. Even if you tell me this now... It won't make me change opinions on my Ace!"

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gave a roar of agreement, showing it thought like that about Toxin, too.

"Your bond... is in my way." the girl remarked. "My mission is to retrieve Starve Venom. If you won't hand it over and it won't come with me because Creator calls it, then I'll defeat you in a Duel and force it to come."

"On that, we agree." Toxin said as Starve Venom vanished into his deck. "You win, my dragon goes with you. But if I win, my Ace and soul remains with me!"

The ocean started to shake as long road sections emerged from it, shooting up into the air until going past the clouds and remaining in the sky. The roads connected with each other, forming a never-ending pathway that had side-shoulders.

"...A road?" Toxin wondered aloud. "Neither Master or Speed Duels need one."

"That's is right, but we aren't going to play by the normal rules." the girl said. "We'll have a Riding Duel."

Upon those words, a snow-white-dyed motorbike with green trims, yellow headlights that were slitted, and two bladewings which are located at each side in the front part of the bike. The girl mounted the bike as its engine came to life, the bladewings- that were retracted and lowered- extended and opened out, revealing two handlebars under them for the girl to use.

"In a Riding Duel, player race on these bikes called D-Wheels," she explained. "You don't have one so feel free to use your wings, however, if you fly off-course, you are disqualified."

"Hmph, fair enough. However, that rule will apply to you as well. I wouldn't want you to ride around on wind or something."

She only nodded. "Before the Duel begins, a Field Spell is automatically activated in both players' Field Spell Zones, called Speed World VR, which has various effects and it cannot be removed from the field or its effects cannot be negated. The first player to reach the corner takes the first turn, and the player who's in front can perform two Normal Summons or Sets per turn. Except the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places a Speed Counter on their copy of Speed World VR, the maximum is 12. Lastly, during their own Main Phase, each player can remove a specific number of Speed Counters to activate one of three effects: by removing 4, the opponent takes 400 damage, by removing 7, that player draws one card, and by removing 10, that player can destroy one card on the field."

That said, a helmet materialized in the girl's hands and she put it on. It was a white helmet with a gray, open-mouthed mouth protector and a green visor.

Toxin narrowed his eyes. _This Duel should be interesting... Riding Duel... I never heard of it before. Must be something she created. Her house, her rules._ he thought. _I must take the first turn and be in front. I can't let her gain the option to Normal Summon or Set twice per turn._

He summoned his black-feathered wings and walked up to the girl, the two standing beside each other by the starting line. Two screens appeared beside them, displaying their faces and names: the girl's name was Ninlil, Toxin noted.

[Speed World VR, activated. Starting new Duel.] Toxin's Duel Disk announced, while Ninlil's eyes flashed green with Binary Codes.

A new screen appeared before them, showing a large stoplight. The red light flashed to life, signaling the race was about to start, causing the Ninlil to rev her D-Wheel's engines.

...

...

...

The light changed to yellow and Toxin beat his wings.

...

...

...

The moment it turned green, Toxin and Ninlil zoomed forward in unison, fighting for the first place. With the speed they were both going, neither could take the corner without flying or falling off the road.

With that in mind, Toxin started to lower his speed a little, but Ninlil continued- she even raised her speed! Just when she was going to fall off at the corner, she used the track's side-shoulders to rocket into the air and landed on an invisible wall. She then leaped back onto the road and passed the corner in the process. As Toxin flew by the corner, he noted Data Storm on the corner's edge, meaning Ninlil used the wind to take the corner perfectly.

"She used the wind like a wall..." the male muttered in annoyance. "Moreover, she didn't ride over the road's side... Clever girl."

"I go first." Ninlil said, her voice still calm and stoic. " **Riding Duel, Acceleration**."

 **Ninlil: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Toxin: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Riding Duel.)**

Toxin summoned a window on his Duel Disk, showing their fields. As the girl's stated, a Field Spell Card was already activated in both Field Spell Zones, with the effects she listed. Their fields each had five Main Monster Zones and Spell/Trap Zones along with two Extra Monster Zones and their starting hand contained five cards each.

"So this Riding Duel is a Master Duel with a specific Field Spell that cannot be affected." he summarized to himself. He tried to contact the outside world, but an 'ERROR' window popped-up. "So I'm trapped in here... I had worse happen to me, honestly."

Five cards materialized above the right bladewing of Ninlil's D-Wheel, and she selected one of them with her hand before they vanished.

"I normal summon **Windwitch - Glaze Bell** from my hand."

Following her words, a young female materialized on her field with a giggle. She had fair skin, long, green hair tied up in a ponytail that rested over her right shoulder but had strands of blue hair covering her left eye while pink strands covered her right eye. She wore an elegant snow-white tuxedo with a pink tie, a green witch's hat, and green high-heels decorated with pink music notes. Lastly, she was flying beside her user's D-Wheel by riding a broomstick with a golden bell attached to its end trapped in ice glaze.

 **Windwitch - Glaze Bell: Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 700**_ **/DEF: 1300/LV: 3**

"Glaze Bell no kōka." Ninlil stated. "When Normal Summoned, it allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" Monster from my hand or Graveyard. Appear, from my hand, Windwitch - Glass Bell."

The bell attached to her Monster's broomstick suddenly ringed, conjuring a portal from which a new witch emerged. It was a young female with fair skin, messy green hair that had strands of blue hair covering her right eye while green strands covered her left eye, and wore an elegant snow-white tuxedo with a pink bow ties and blue highlights decorating it, a blue witch's hat that also had a bow tie on it, and blue high-heels. Lastly, she was riding a broomstick with a golden bell-like her fellow Windwitch, but her broomstick's handle was made of glass.

 **Windwitch - Glass Bell: Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 1500/LV: 4**

"A Tuner Monster..." Toxin noted.

"Glass Bell no kōka." Ninlil continued. "If Normal or Special Summoned, I can add from my deck to my hand one "Windwitch" Monster, except itself. I add Windwitch - Snow Bell. Then, since I control two or more Wind-attribute Monsters and no non-Wind Monsters, I can Special Summon Snow Bell from my hand."

Flying down to her field was a globe of snow before two wings unfolded from it, causing the snow to fall off and reveal the Monster. It was a light blue-colored bell with golden highlights, two sapphire gems attached to it- giving them a similar appearance to eyes- and a handle emerged from its top, where its two angelic wings and another sapphire gem with a golden crown-shaped ornament were situated as a final decoration.

 **Windwitch - Snow Bell: Wind/Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 1**

"She summoned three Monsters quite quickly..." Toxin muttered. _Moreover, two of them are Tuners._ he thought. _Does she plan on using one as Link Material then Synchro with the remaining two?_

"Arawarero, tsumetai kaze no sākitto."

( **Translation:** Appear, the Circuit of the cold wind.)

Ninlil pointed a finger at the sky as a small twister of wind erupted from it, shooting into the sky before turning into a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two or more "Windwitch" Monsters." she said. "I set Windwitch - Glaze Bell, Glass Bell, and Snow Bell in the Link Markers."

Her three Monsters turned into twisters of snow wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon. Link 3. **Windwitch - Frost Bell**."

Flying out of the portal together with a snowstorm was a bizarre Monster that seemed a cross between a woman figure, a bell, and a jet-like object. The Monster's main body- which was a woman's torso that was covered in cornflower blue armor and a white-skinned head with green eyes- was attached to a large and golden Carillon that had a clapper made of ice. Beside the woman's torse, where her arms would be, two jet wings were flying, as if taking the place of her arms, and had hoarfrost iced to them.

The Link Monster flew in front of Ninlil in her Right Extra Monster Zone.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell:** **Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top**

"Frost Bell no kōka." Ninlil gestured at her new Monster. "When Link Summoned, I can target one "Windwitch" Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand, and if I do, my opponent takes 200 damage times that Monster's Level. I return Glaze Bell and inflict 600 damage to you. Freezing Rondo."

The Link Monster's bell suddenly rang, unleashing a twister of cold wind at Toxin, sending him flying back and lengthening the distance between him and Ninlil.

 **Toxin: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Damn it...!" Toxin hissed under his breath.

"Next, using Speed World VR's effect, I perform a second Normal Summon because I'm in front. Appear, Glaze Bell."

The said Monster reappeared on her field with a giggle.

"Its effect activates." Ninlil declared. "I Special Summon Glass Bell from my Graveyard. However, when summoning a Monster from the Graveyard with Glaze Bell's effect, that Monster's effects are negated."

Once again, Glaze Bell's bell rang and created a portal from which Glass Bell emerged.

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a snowstorm erupted from behind Ninlil and washed over the girl and her Monsters.

"The Level 4 Glass Bell tunes the Level 3 Glaze Bell." she told as her two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one that was divided into four segments while the other into three. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Dragon with wondrous and beautiful wings," she chanted. "Spread those wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light."

Seven miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the seven rings, from which the outline of her new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon. Appear now, Level 7. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal Ninlil's Synchro Monster, a dragon covered in white, black, and blue armor with neon green crystals attached to its body, which acted as wings and shone with beautiful light. The dragon's eyes glowed yellow as it flew in the clear sky, doing some acrobatic tricks before returning to the road and roaring at the enemy.

It flew above its user and under Frost Bell's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon:** **Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

Toxin could feel his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon get agitated in his Extra Deck, prompting him to realize it wasn't on very good terms with the girl's dragon or it was its rival... Yeah, something along those lines.

"While it points to a Wind-attribute Synchro Monster, Frost Bell and the Monsters it points to are unaffected by my opponent's Spell and Trap cards and their effects," Ninlil explained. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

"I always insisted that Nina-chan would use a Cyberse deck as I do, but she never listened to me and went for those "Windwitch" deck." the person mused as he continued to read. "Albeit, I have to admit, that deck suits her quite well. And let's not forget, it was I who made Clear Wing team up with Nina-chan."

He gave a loud chuckle. "My creations have good tastes, just like their creator... Well... I ordered those two to be a team so- Actually, whatever. Oh, my favorite part of the book is coming up!"

* * *

"Watashi no turn." Toxin announced. "Draw."

(Toxin: Speed Counters 0→1; Ninlil: Speed Counters 0→1)

The male Duelist checked his opponent's cards' effects, seeing Frost Bell had no other effect apart from the one Ninlil explained and Clear Wing's two negating effects that can also power it up.

"With that formation, Monster, Spell, and Trap effects can't touch her Monsters... nothing can destroy it, then." Toxin said. "In that case... From my hand, I activate the effect of **Predator Plants Hydnora Wyvern**! I can reveal this card from my hand and target one face-up Monster my opponent controls in order to place one Predator Counter on it. I target Clear Wing with this effect!"

 **Predator Plants Hydnora Wyvern: Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600/LV: 2**

"I chain Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's Quick Effect." Ninlil stated with her calm voice. "Once per turn, when a Monster Effect targets one Level 5 or higher Monster on the field, and no other cards, my dragon negates and destroys that effect. Dichroic Mirror!"

Her dragon turned around to unleash a wave of light from its wings, washing over the card Toxin revealed and make it explode in particles of light.

"If a Monster is destroyed by its effect, Clear Wing gains its original Attack for the turn." Ninlil added as her dragon roared.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK 2500→4100)

"At this moment, Hydnora Wyvern's effect activates!" Toxin shouted. "If destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect- even if in my hand- and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my deck, except another Wyvern. Bloom and fight, Predator Plants Fly Hell!"

To appear on his field was a Venus flytrap-based Monster, which beared its fangs at the enemy in a menacing manner.

 **Predator Plants Fly Hell: Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 400**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 2**

"Next, I normal summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio from my hand!"

Another hell-ish plant materialized on the hunter's field, this one being a cross between a scorpion and a bee orchid. The plant snapped its claws in a menacing manner at the enemy, as its brethren did seconds ago.

 **Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio: Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 3**

"Ophrys Scorpio no kōka!" Toxin stated. "If Normal or Special Summoned, I can discard one Monster from my hand and Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my deck, except another Scorpio. Bloom and fight, Darling Cobra!"

Appearing on the field with a loud hiss was a cross between a snake with two heads and a cobra lily. It stood beside Toxin's other two plants, the three staring at their enemy with evident hostility.

 **Predator Plants Darling Cobra: Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1000/** _ **DEF: 1500**_ **/LV: 3**

"Darling Cobra no kōka!" Toxin went on. "If Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predator Plants" Monster, I can add Polymerization or a "Fusion" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add **Venomous Fusion** , which I now activate! Through its effect, I send the needed materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon a Dark Dragon-type Fusion Monster and give it a new effect after its summon! I fuse together Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra!"

His two plants burst into particles of green and purple light, swirling together in the sky above, while he chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Become a new terror!" Toxin grasped his hands together and raised them in the air. Seconds later, he swung them down and declared. "Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, and my partner! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A pillar of black light erupted from the vortex, from which the infamous Fusion Monster emerged. As it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, it gave a loud roar that was answered by Clear Wing up ahead.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon:** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"Starve Venom's and the effect it gained with Venomous Fusion activate!" Toxin said. "I can target one Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" or "Venomous Muskeeter" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Bloom and fight, Stapelia Worm!"

Emerging from a GY Portal was a cross between a carrion plant and a worm. The plant's flower slowly bloomed to reveal the Monster's eye in its center!

 **Predator Plants Stapelia Worm: Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/LV: 4**

"That's the Monster you discarded with Ophrys Scorpio's effect..." Ninlil muttered with a frown. "It will be in my plan's way."

"You can bet on that." Toxin replied. "Starve Venom's own effect resolves! The tun this dragon was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the field as materials, it gains the Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

"I chain Clear Wing's other Quick Effect." Ninlil cut him off. "Once per turn, when a Level 5 or higher Monster on the field activates its effect, Clear Wing negates and destroys it, along with gaining the destroyed Monster's Attack. Dichroic Mirror!"

"I chain Stapelia Worm's effect!" Toxin cried out. "When a card or effect activates that would change the Attack of a Monster or Monsters, my plant can negate it and destroy it! Clear Wing's effect is therefore negated and you lose your dragon!"

"I won't let that happen. I chain the Counter Trap Card, **Chime of the Winter Bell**." Ninlil declared. "If I control a "Windwitch" Monster and my opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card or cards I control, that activation is negated and destroyed!"

As the Chain Link resolved, Stapelia Worm was destroyed by the Counter Trap and Starve Venom suffered the same fate as Hydnora Wyvern: Clear Wing unleashed a wave of light from its wings and destroyed the Fusion Monster, which roared in pain before vanishing.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: ATK 4100→6900)

"My soul... You're going to pay for that right now! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon no kōka hatsudō!" Toxin exclaimed. "If it's destroyed, all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls are destroyed and they take damage equal to the combined Attack those Monsters had on the field!"

"I activate the effect of Clear Kuriboh in my hand." Ninlil revealed the said card. "By discarding this Monster from my hand, during either player's turn, I can negate the activation of a Monster Effect that would inflict me damage. Since Starve Venom would inflict me damage with its effect, it's negated."

 _Damn it, I knew she had something for Starve Venom's effect, that's why I tried to stop her with Stapelia Worm..._ Toxin cursed in his mind. "I activate Fly Hell's effect, targeting Clear Wing with it. One Predator Counter is placed on the targeted Monster, and if it's Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1!"

A green spore with a fanged-mouth appeared on the field before attaching itself to the Synchro Monster's wing.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Predator Counters 0→1, Level 7→1)

"Battle! Fly Hell, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Toxin ordered. "At this moment, Fly Hell's other effect comes into play! When this card battles a Monster with an equal or lower Level, that Monster is destroyed at the start of damage step. Then, Fly Hell's Level goes up by that Monster's original Level. Infernal Gluttony!"

Fly Hell's mouth comically opened so wide it was able to devour Clear Wing in one go.

(Predator Plants Fly Hell: Level 2→9)

"Even if you raise its Level so much, my Frost Bell can easily defeat Fly Hell because Link Monsters don't possess Levels." Ninlil pointed out.

"That's why I'll use this." Toxin chuckled. "By revealing **Venomous Musketeer, Antonio** from my hand and targeting a Dark-attribute Monster on my field which destroyed an opponent's Monster by battle or its effect, I can activate Antonio's effect! I discard it and release the targeted Monster to Special Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from my Graveyard in defense mode! Revive, my Ace and soul!"

 **Venomous Muskeeter, Antonio: Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

The card and Fly Hell exploded in particles of light which formed a GY Portal, from which Starve Venom emerged with a grand roar, ready to take its revenge at Ninlil.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Atakushi no turn." Ninlil announced. "Draw."

(Toxin: Speed Counters 1→2; Ninlil: Speed Counters 1→2)

"By targeting Frost Bell, I activate the Continuous Trap Card, **Chime of the Broken Bell**." she stated. "It's equipped to that target and I can draw two cards from my deck. However, Frost Bell's effects are negated while equipped to Chime of the Broken Bell. Next, I activate the Spell Card **Link for Synchro** , releasing the Link Monster, Windwitch - Frost Bell to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Frost Bell was surrounded by a twister of Data Storm for a couple of seconds, before vanishing and revealing Clear Wing. Upon its return, it gave a roar that was answered by the Fusion Monster on the other field.

"Her Monster's effects were negated so she sacrificed it to revive her Ace...?" Toxin said, surprised by her smart move.

"Because the equipped Monster left the field, Chime of the Broken Bell is destroyed and my opponent takes 500 damage."

True to Ninlil's words, a twister of cold wind shot down from the sky and hit Toxin, sending him flying back a little and making his body glitch.

 **Toxin: LP 3400 - 500 = 2900**

"I activate the Continuous Spell Magician's Restage." Ninlil stated. "Once while this card is face-up on the field, I can use its effect to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Spellcaster-type Monster from my Graveyard. Be reborn, Snow Bell."

Snow Bell reappeared on the field with a chime of its bell.

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a snowstorm erupted from behind Ninlil and washed over the girl and her Monsters.

"The Level 1 Snow Bell tunes the Level 7 Clear Wing." she told as her two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one of which was divided into seven segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Shining wings that store the holy light," she chanted. "Strike down your enemies with that radiance."

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the eight rings, from which the outline of her new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon. Come forth, Level 8. Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal Ninlil's Synchro Monster, an evolved form of Clear Wing with wings replaced by transparent crystals. The dragon roared as it flew in the clear sky before joining its user above the track and in the Extra Monster Zone on Ninlil's right.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon:** **Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

"She has evolved-forms of her Ace, too..." Toxin noted begrudgingly.

"Battle." she declared. "Crystal Wing, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. At this moment, my Monster's effect activates. If Crystal Wing battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, during damage calculation, it gains the Attack of that enemy Monster. Crystallos Edge of Gale."

"Before that happens, I activate Venomous Fusion's effect from my Graveyard!" Toxin yelled. "By banishing this card, I negate the destruction of a "Starve Venom" Monster or a Monster which used a "Starve Venom" Monster as material! And since it's in defense mode, I won't take any battle damage!"

True to his words, Crystal Wing flew into the sky before doing a spinning sky-dive, hitting Starve Venom and causing it to fall back, but not be destroyed.

"Futile resistance. Level 5 or higher Monsters can't defeat my Crystal Wing and its effect can negate the activation of a Monster Effect once each turn and destroy it, along with gaining its Attack if destroyed successfully." Ninlil revealed. "I end my turn."

"Everybody who tries to discourage their opponent ends up defeat." Toxin said. "Watashi no turn, draw."

(Toxin: Speed Counters 2→3; Ninlil: Speed Counters 2→3)

"I activate my set card, **Venomous Tuning**!" Toxin stated. "With this Trap Card, I target one "Venomous Muskeeter" Tuner Monster and one Dark-attribute non-Tuner Monster on my field and/or in my Graveyard, banish them both and Synchro Summon a Dark Dragon-type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck."

A green thunder suddenly shot from the sky and turned the area's colors to a greyish color.

"I banish the Level 4 Venomous Musketeer, Antonio and the Level 4 Predator Plants Hydnora Wyvern from my Graveyard, and tune them!" he shouted as the said Monsters emerged from a GY Portal and turned into pieces of data. They took the form of two rings, each one divided into four segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Poisonous dragon!" he chanted. "With your hungry and ferocious fangs, turn whatever pleases you into food to chew on!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the eight rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Starve Venom Synchro Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the slim, dark purple scaled dragon with white armor covering some parts of its body and orbs glowing red and yellow, a long tail with a curved end that had a green ring glowing around its tip, four wings made of green crystal that reflected light emerging from its back, two horns made of the same material, and neon green-colored eyes.

The Synchro version of Starve Venom gave a loud roar as it entered the battle in the other Extra Monster Zone.

 **Starve Venom Synchro Dragon:** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 8**

"Starve Venom Synchro Dragon no kōka hatsudō!" Toxin pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can target one Level 4 or higher Monster my opponent controls and have my dragon gain that target's name and replace this effect with its effects for this turn! I'll be taking Crystal Wing's name and effects if you don't mind. Amnesia Venom!"

 _I could activate Crystal Wing's effect in this situation, but by doing so, I would have to destroy Starve Venom Synchro Dragon and let its other effect activate, Special Summoning itself by reducing Crystal Wing's Attack to 0._ Ninlil thought. "As things stand, I won't activate Crystal Wing's effect."

The wings attached to the Synchro version's back glowed with an intense purple, causing Crystal Wing to growl as it lost its own wings' glow.

"I switch Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to attack mode and Battle!" Toxin cried out. "Go, my partner! The Synchro variant attacks Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! At this moment, I activate its effect, gaining the Attack of the Level 5 or higher Monster it's battling for the damage calculation! Whirlwind of Venom!"

"I activate the effect of Chime of the Broken Bell in my Graveyard." Ninlil abruptly stated. "If a Wind-attribute Synchro Monster I control is attacked, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I cut in half the battle damage I'd take. After that, any battle damage I would take for the rest of this turn is negated."

(Starve Venom Synchro Dragon: ATK 2800→5800)

The Synchro dragon flew forward and spun around, surrounding itself with a purple light. It clashed into Crystal Wing's body, causing it to roar in pain before exploding. Ninlil gasped as the shockwaves made her lose control of her D-Wheel for a second, letting Toxin finally take the lead!

 **Ninlil: LP 4000 - (2800 / 2) = 2600**

(Starve Venom Synchro Dragon: ATK 5800→2800)

 _Attacking with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon would be useless since all damage will be negated._ Toxin thought. "I've taken the lead, meaning you can't use Speed World VR's effect to Normal Summon or Set twice anymore. I set one card face-down and end my turn, with Amnesia Venom's effect ending."

"I don't need such advantages to beat you." Ninlil remarked, narrowing her eyes. "Atakushi no turn, draw."

(Toxin: Speed Counters 3→4; Ninlil: Speed Counters 3→4)

"From my hand, I activate the **Speed Spell - Angel Lift**." Ninlil revealed the said card. "Speed Spells are Spell Cards that can be only activated during a Riding Duel, and they can work with Speed Counters. If I have four or more Speed Counters, Angel Lift lets me reduce them by two in order to draw two cards from my deck."

(Ninlil: Speed Counters 4→2)

"I was wondering if there were cards that benefit from having Speed Counters..." Toxin thought aloud.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost, letting me gain four Speed Counters," she explained. "But at the end of this turn, my Speed Counters are reduced to one."

(Ninlil: Speed Counters 2→6)

"One more; I activate the **Speed Spell - Necromancy**." Ninlil continued. "If I have six or more Speed Counters, I can Special Summon one Level 7 or lower Synchro Monster from my Graveyard by negating its effects and in defense mode. Be reborn, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

A GY Portal opened in front of her as the said dragon emerged from it.

"Lastly, I normal summon the **Dark Tuner - Miasma Sylph**."

Following her words, an eerie creature appeared on the field. Skin consisting of black fog, two blood-red eyes and a wide grin on its face, and having elf-ish ears was a small, humanoid female with purple-colored butterfly wings attached to a black sphere of energy that was behind its back. Miasma Sylph gave a creepy giggle which made Toxin flinch...

 **Dark Tuner - Miasma Sylph:** **Dark/Spellcaster/Dark Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 2**

"What's this death-aura emitting from that Monster...?" the hunter whispered. "And what in the world is a Dark Tuner...?"

"I activate Miasma Sylph's effect, targeting Clear Wing with it." Ninlil said. "The targeted Monster's Level is lowered to one and Miasma Sylph gains that lost amount. Fall to Darkness."

The black for which made up the Dark Tuner's body started surrounding the Synchro Monster, which roared and thrashed about in pain as the light of its wings vanished and the fog slowly corroded it from within.

(Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Level 7→1; Dark Tuner - Miasma Sylph: Level 2→8)

"What are you doing!?" Toxin asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Can't you see your Ace is in pain!? How dare you call that dragon your Ace and make it suffer!?"

"Knowing pain is a key factor in becoming strong." was all she said back.

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

"As a poetic term, darkness is used to connote the presence of shadows, evil, and foreboding, or in modern parlance, to connote that a story is grim, heavy, or depressing." the person thought aloud, staring at the sunrise outside his panoramic window. "That is true. Light cares you with its warm and gentle radiance, guiding mankind to their happiness and giving them hope. Dark, on the other hand, wraps you with its cold arms and can lower your morale, guiding you to Death itself."

His lips curved into a grin.

"However, mankind always makes mistakes. Their fear towards darkness, that coldness and cruelty it has, distracts them from the true meaning of darkness. Show it to them, Nina-chan, what happens when you completely devote yourself to the power of darkness... the power of Master Mirg!"

* * *

The area's colors suddenly turned dark as black lightning erupted from the clouds that formed in the sky, causing Ninlil to appear very intimidating. "The Level 8 Miasma Sylph Dark Tunes the Level 1 Clear Wing."

Following her words, Miasma Sylph turned into particles of purple data that shot into Clear Wing's body, prompting the dragon to let out another roar of pain before it exploded in particles in a black flash.

"Wings that have lost their radiance," she chanted. "Strike down your enemies with the speed of a black lightning!"

Seven miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous black spheres emitting an eerie aura. A black beam shot past the eight rings, from which the outline of her new Monster emerged.

"Dark Synchro Summon! Come forth, Negative Level 8! **Clear Wing Dusk Dragon**!"

The outline was filled by purple energy, revealing a Clear Wing Synchro Dragon clad in pitch-black armor, blood-red glowing eyes, and wings made of purple crystals shaped like demonic wings. The dragon outstretched its long and sharp claws that were made of the same crystal and roared, releasing black soundwaves which caused Toxin's dragons to retract a little in shock and fear.

 **Clear Wing Dusk Dragon:** **Wind/Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: -8**

"She subtracted their Levels and summoned a Monster with negative Levels...!?" Toxin couldn't believe his eyes. _Just who is she...?_ he thought and noticed his hands shaking a little. He clenched his fists hard, trying to calm down.

"I activate my new dragon's effect." Ninlil declared. "When Dark Synchro Summoned, the Attack of all Monsters my opponent controls are reduced to 0 and their effects are negated. Take this and know fear!"

The Dark Synchro Monster's wings unleashed a purple light at Toxin's dragons, covering them in it and making their powers fade. After that, purple strings emerged from Clear Wing's claws, wrapping around the other dragons' bodies and trapping them.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800→0, Starve Venom Synchro Dragon: ATK 2800→0)

"M-My Monsters!" Toxin gasped in shock, feeling himself be trapped in strings as well. The aura Clear Wing Dusk emitted was so strong and evil-like that Toxin couldn't keep his composure.

"Battle." Ninlil threw her hand forward. "Clear Wing Dusk Dragon, attack Starve Venom Synchro Dragon. Helldive Destruction of Whirlwind!"

The Dark Synchro Monster flew into the sky and spun around, causing its body to be enveloped in a purple light which skydived into Starve Venom Synchro Dragon. The other dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed, shockwaves reaching Toxin and making him cry out in pain and fall to the track, rolling for some seconds before finally stopping.

 **Toxin: LP 2900 - 2500 = 400**

Ninlil halted her D-Wheel beside the fallen Charisma and hunter, whose mask shattered to reveal his real face and his wings seemed broken.

"This wouldn't have happened if you handed over Starve Venom." she said and glanced at the dragon in question, which was bound by strings. "And you wouldn't have refused our Creator's call. You two brought this on yourselves."

Toxin moaned as he lifted his head, trying to stand up but all in vain.

"This... isn't over yet..." he said. "I still have Life Points... This Duel can continue...!"

"Fragile things like you humans don't last long." Ninlil narrowed her eyes. She climbed down her D-Wheel and reached towards Toxin's Duel Disk to extract Starve Venom's card from it, but he summoned a simple gun to point at her.

"Please, learn from your mistakes." she said and the gun was frozen by her Data Storm before breaking apart. The next thing to stop her was Toxin's hand, which grabbed her by the wrist.

"I said... this isn't over yet...!" he repeated. "I won't let you have Starve Venom...!"

"Would you rather die here than leave your Ace Monster?" Ninlil asked, a little angry by the other's continuous interference.

To her surprise, Toxin let out a small laugh. "Of course." he replied. "Someone like you who is forced to use a Monster and call it Ace can't understand how I would feel. Starve Venom chose me because I defeated it and it saw something in me called strength... I won't leave it alone... I'm not the type to leave a person who believes in you alone...!"

The image of his father and mother walking away from him when he was little flashed in his mind, making him tighten the hold on Ninlil's wrist.

"An Ace Monster is the second you... When someone says Starve Venom, they immediately think of its user, Toxin, because those two are a team... Once you nominate a Monster your Ace, it is your responsibility to live up to be its perfect user, to protect and respect it as if it was your own soul...! I won't let my Ace be taken away by someone who can't make their own choices for themselves!"

"What did you say?" Ninlil gritted her teeth.

"Torture me with this Riding Duel of yours as much as you like..." Toxin said. "But no matter what, not even before I die, or in the afterlife, I will repent for these actions I make!"

Following those words, a bright, purple light erupted from him! Toxin let go of Ninlil by this sudden surprise, and she covered her eyes from the light.

"Th-This radiance-!" Ninlil gasped in shock. "Impossible...! W-Why would Mirg...!?"

When the light died down, it revealed the good old Toxin with a slightly different avatar: instead of his handmade black-feathered wings he now had two appendages emerging from his back which were very similar to the ones Starve Venom possesses and the part under his left eye was covered in dark green scales similar to Starve Venom's.

"What happened to me?" the male asked in disbelief, touching his scaly cheek and staring at his new wings. "My avatar... h-how did it change...?"

"Mirg's Blessing..." Ninlil wheezed out. "Why... Why would He choose to bless someone on the verge of defeat... and not me who's winning...!?"

"You know what happened to me?" Toxin inquired. "What was that light? Who-"

"Silence!" she suddenly snapped. "I'll defeat you and show Mirg he was wrong in Blessing the likes of you! Let's us resume the Duel!"

Ninlil mounted her D-Wheel and took off. Toxin quickly stood up to go after her, and he remained amazed by how his physical strength fully returned and then more. His wings split into two like a mouth and released energy particles between them, giving him the ability to fly!

It was a good thing he got some new wings because the old ones would've been useless when broken. Starve Venom was there behind him, still bound by strings, but now they both looked even more determined. Determined to the point Clear Wing Dusk Dragon's presence didn't faze them.

"Toxin, you have passed the safety lines in a Riding Duel. In this world of speed, where life is lived dangerously, you're completely exposed! I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Speed World VR's effect!" Ninlil stated. "By removing four of my Speed Counters, you take 400 damage! Accept defeat!"

(Ninlil: Speed Counters 6→2)

The Field Spell appeared on her side of the field and shot a beam of light at the reanimated Duelist.

"As if I care about this world of speed! I activate the Continuous Trap Card, **Damage Planter**!" Toxin cried out. "This negates one instance of effect damage and gains two Damage Seed Counters for each 100 points of damage negated!"

A transparent barrier formed around him, deflecting the beam.

(Damage Planter: Damage Seed Counters 0→8)

Ninlil gritted her teeth together, hard. "...I end my turn. Speed Spell - Overboost's effect makes my Speed Counters drop to one during the End Phase..."

(Ninlil: Speed Counters 2→1)

"Watashi no turn! DRAW!" Toxin announced, drawing his card, which was glowing brightly. As he looked at it, he gasped. "This card... I never had this before... I don't have time to make questions now. I'll get my answers after the Duel! I set my right Pendulum Zone with the scale 8 Predator Plants Spider Orchid!"

Following his words, a pillar of blue light materialized on his right and his Pendulum Monster, which was a cross between a moon orchid and a spider, rose to the top of this pillar!

"P-Pendulum!?" Ninlil stuttered.

"This is my new power! I activate Spider Orchid's Pendulum Effect!" Toxin stated. "During my Main Phase of a turn in which this card was activated, I can target one other face-up card in the Spell and Trap Zone and destroy it! I choose my own Damage Planter!"

"I won't let you! I chain Clear Wing Dusk Dragon's effect!" Ninlil declared. "Twice per turn, I can negate the activation of a Monster's effect and destroy that card! Moreover, if a card is destroyed successfully with this effect, Clear Wing gains 500 Attack until the End Phase and my opponent takes 500 damage! Crepuscule Mirror!"

"You can't do that." he calmly pointed out. "Pendulum Monsters which are activated in the Pendulum Zones are treated as Spell Cards, not Monster Cards. Therefore, Clear Wing Dusk Dragon can't negate Spider Orchid because, at the moment, it's a Spell Card!"

Ninlil could only watch in dread as the Continuous Trap was destroyed by spider webs the Plant unleashed.

"At this moment, Damage Planter's effect activates!" Toxin shouted. "If it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can target one Dark-attribute Monster I control and return its Attack to its original value. Then, it gains 300 Attack for each Damage Seed Counter that was on Damage Planter!"

Starve Venom roared as it finally broke free from the strings that bound it, a dark aura enveloping its body.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 0→2800→5200)

"Battle!" Toxin pointed forward. "Starve Venom, my Ace and soul, ATTACK AND END THIS DUEL! VENOM CONDUIT!"

The mouths attached to Starve Venom's back opened to release crimson electricity, flying towards Clear Wing Dusk Dragon and tying the dragon to place. Moments later, a green beam erupted from orbs generated from the electricity, hitting the other dragon in the chest and causing it to explode, the shockwaves reaching Ninlil and making her scream in defeat.

 **Ninlil: LP 2600 - 2700 = 0**

 **Winner: Toxin!**

The D-Wheel's front opened to release smoke and it slowed down to the point of stopping. The remaining cards on the field vanished with the Duel's end, and Ninlil banged her fist against her bike.

"I... lost..." she growled in anger and annoyance.

"And now you're going to answer my numerous questions." Toxin added as he landed a couple of feet in front of her, his wings closing.

"I will do that, don't worry."

A new voice said, prompting Toxin to look at a person materializing beside Ninlil.

"You can leave, Nina-chan. I'll take care of this." the person said with a smile.

"Understood..." she muttered with a polite bow of her head. She gave one last glare at Toxin before vanishing in particles of green data.

"I would like to start off by saying..." the person started clapping his hands after those words. "Good job! You were able to defeat Nina-chan and even gain Master Mirg's Blessing! Simply incredible. You humans never cease to intrigue me."

"'You humans'? That makes me believe you aren't a human, seeing how Ninlil was a Being."

"Because that is right." the person chuckled. "I have a name, but I prefer using the one I gave myself: Almark Baskerville, at your presence."

"Fancy name for someone with question marks surrounding them." Toxin said. "Are you the creator Ninlil was referring to?"

"And the one to create her, Starve Venom, and Clear Wing? Oh, the one and only!" Almark gave another chuckle. "You were expecting something more godly, perhaps?"

"Not at all. I would like to say something myself: thank you."

"Ho? For what, sorry?"

"For creating my Ace, of course." Toxin remarked. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be where I'm standing today."

"True, true, but you don't need to be so thankful. It was Starve Venom who chose you in the first place!" Almark reminded. "And to think you two would gain Master Mirg's Blessing... never expected that to happen. But a story is always better with good plot twists!"

"Talking about plot twists, it's time you reveal who you really are."

"Straight to the point, eh? Very well, I'm not surprised you want to find it out. I am not a human, as I said before, but a special lifeform created by a God who controls darkness, called Mirg."

"A God, or someone _you_ consider a God?"

"Oh, I'm not fanatic! Master Mirg _is_ a God like no other." Almark said. "Now, I don't want to spoiler too many things- or else there won't be amazing plot twists down the line- but I can tell you that Master Mirg Blessing you and Starve Venom is a good thing. It's not like you're going to be controlled by a parasite which I'll implant into your head or sorts! Master Mirg and I are on the good side!"

"And how do I know you're telling the truth? I don't-"

"Because I'm going to tell you some juicy information! The first: In case you meet someone who knows about certain beings called Wicked Gods or Three Phantasms, then run. Oh! And people who hold Monsters called Star Relics, too! They're going to side with the bad guys later... unless they did it already and I'm being late."

"The second!" he raised two fingers. "Whatever you do, do NOT reveal this Blessing and all that to the public. Especially to SOL because... well, if King finds it out, your head won't be attached to your head anymore~!"

"You know King-"

"And the third!" Almark sang. "I'm going to keep contact with you! I'll inform you about nice details, maybe even pay you in case there's a target I want you to eliminate, and give you nice cards to support the powers given to you by Master Mirg's Blessing!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I told you that, that, and that as well... I think I told you everything..." Almark rubbed his chin. "Yeah, pretty much that's all. Don't worry about your real identity being exposed or stuff. I'll delete your firewalls and replace them with my own ones, which are even better than the S Rank Security System's firewalls! Your data is safe with me. Bye-bye, Shin-kun! Venom-kun, you too!"

Before Toxin could retort, he was kicked off the server, making Almark sigh.

"Giving explanations to newly met people takes too long..."

His eyes widen in realization. He slapped his forehead... "I knew I forgot something. I didn't tell him about the Blessing's other part... Oh well, he's going to figure it out soon enough."

* * *

 **IRL: At Shin's apartment**

Shin's eyes snapped open as he returned to the real world, finding himself at his nice and cozy apartment. He lay there on his couch, thinking about the events he had to endure today, from Ninlil to Almark... the person who never let him make questions but said what he wanted. In the end, Shin came out of this adventure with more questions than answers.

Wicked Gods, Three Phantasms, and Star Relics were the names Almark listed for him to look out for. He never heard of the first two, but he knew some things about the Star Relics: they were an archetype of Monster, Spell, and Trap Cards which supported different other archetypes, and those Monsters were one-of-a-kind like his Starve Venom. They never were too publicized, so a lot of people don't even know about them.

Speed Duel, Dark Synchro Summon, and this so-called Mirg were the other biggest doubts Shin had. He didn't know about their existence either... Moreover this Blessing and his new Pendulum Monster... Almark's monologuing really got in his way to discover these new facts.

"He mentioned my firewalls... better see what that weirdo did to them." Shun thought aloud as he headed to his computer. He wasn't the type of person to allow someone he just met to change his firewalls so unless Almark's firewalls are _that_ better than his, he won't keep them.

His spirit was easily crushed as he saw the new firewalls on his laptop: he didn't understand a thing about them. Shin knows a lot about programming, computers, and such, but he never saw in his life codings of that level and complexity. Moreover, every now and then, the codings reshaped themselves into even more difficult models, as if upgrading his security.

Well... Almark's firewalls will remain.

Shin had two notifications waiting for him, one from SOL requesting back-up an hour ago and the other from Almark himself. He opened the latter, of course, and saw various Pendulum Monsters, Spell and Trap Cards, and new variations of Starve Venom in the message!

"Just how fast is he...?" Shin whispered in shock. "He was surprised by Mirg Blessing me so he didn't know I'll be chosen... It's impossible he made these cards in such a short time."

The chibi Starve Venom next to his laptop nodded.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE FUC-!"

Shin's swearing was cut short as the chair fell backwards, causing him to fall down as well. The young man stared at the chibi Starve Venom, that emerged from somewhere while he wasn't observant. The little dragon gave a growl filled with pride at being able to scare its user.

Right on cue, a new message from Almark arrived, saying. [Forgot to say... the Blessing allows your Ace to cross between the Internet and Real World. Have fun~!]

* * *

 **At the same time - ?**

Ninlil placed the porcelain cup filled with tea on the table Almark's was sitting at, and the male took a sip from it with a happy expression.

"Ah... You always get the temperature right, Nina-chan."

"We're in VR." Ninlil pointed out with her calm and cold tone. "Please, refer to me with my VR name."

"So mean..." Almark puffed his cheeks.

"Stop acting like a little kid." she scolded him. "Why didn't you let Toxin make his questions instead of monologuing?"

"It's not funny when the characters of a story know everything. You have to leave them in suspense a little to make things interesting! Ah, before I forget, have you completed and sent the fact sheet to Kaiba-kun?"

"Of course." she nodded.

"Very good. I have to admit, this new idea of KaibaCorp is quite intriguing: Riding Duels and D-Wheels... they're going to be the next hot stuff once Kaiba-kun officially releases them to the public." Almark smiled. "And obviously, SOL Tech won't stay quiet and add them to VRAINS to gain their own profits."

"...Therefore making the incoming war more and more interesting, right?"

Almark gave a wide grin at Ninlil's words. "You know me too well, Nina-chan."

"Ahem."

"I meant to say Ninlil, sorry!" he corrected at the girl's glare. "What's the matter? You look colder than usual, Ninlil. Would you tell me, please?"

The girl lowered her gaze, almost in shame. "I cannot understand Mirg's actions... Why would He choose to Bless the enemy instead of me, a Being who always completes its given work...?"

"Gods can be sometimes unpredictable, but they never act out of foolishness," Almark explained. "I am sure that Master Mirg will give His Blessing to you in the future. Maybe you'll play an interesting role in His plan."

Ninlil gave a soft nod, not sure about the other's words.

"And don't forget Ylil." he pointed out. "Maybe Master Mirg will leave you to Ylil's care. She can be also unpredictable, at times, too."

She gave another nod, prompting Almark to chuckle. He turned his head to stare at the canyon with flowing waterfalls and a sunrise outside his window.

"No matter how many times I see it, it's like seeing it for the first time... How beautiful... this _location_ where Master Mirg decided to create _me_."

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Ninlil:**

 **Windwitch - Glaze Bell** (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 700/DEF: 1300/LV: 3)

When this card is Normal Summoned, you can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Windwitch" monster in your hand or GY; Special Summon that target, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. If you summon a monster from your GY with this effect, negate that monster's effects.

 **Windwitch - Frost Bell** (Wind/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top)

2+ "Windwitch" monsters

When this card is Link Summoned, you can target 1 "Windwitch" monster in your GY; add it to your hand, and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent X its Level. As long as this card points to a WIND Synchro Monster, this card and monsters it points to are unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap cards and their effects.

 **Chime of the Winter Bell**

Counter Trap

If you control a "Windwitch" monster and your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) you control: Negate its activation and destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Chime of the Winter Bell" per turn.

 **Chime of the Broken Bell**

Continuous Trap

Target 1 "Windwitch" monster you control: Equip this card to it, then draw 2 cards. The equipped monster's effects are negated, and if it leaves the field, destroy this card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. A monster can only be equipped with 1 "Chime of the Broken Bell" at a time. If a WIND Synchro Monster you control is attacked, you can banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect); the battle damage you would take is halved, then any battle damage you would take for the rest of that turn is negated.

 **Link for Synchro**

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 Link Monster you control: Target 1 Synchro Monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Link for Synchro" per turn.

 **Speed Spell - Angel Lift**

Speed Spell

If you have 4 or more Speed Counters: Remove 2 of them; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - Angel Lift" per turn.

 **Speed Spell - Necromancy**

Speed Spell

If you have 6 or more Speed Counters, target 1 Level 7 or lower Synchro Monster in your GY: Special Summon it by negating its effects and in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Speed Spell - Necromancy" per turn.

 **Dark Tuner - Miasma Sylph** (Dark/Spellcaster/Dark Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro Monster. Once per turn, you can target 1 other monster you control; lower its Level to 1 and increase this card's Level by the subtracted value.

 **Clear Wing Dusk Dragon** (Wind/Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/LV: -8)

1 non-Tuner - 1 Dark Tuner

Must be Dark Synchro Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Dark Synchro Summoned: You can lower the ATK of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls to 0 and negate their effects (if any). Twice per turn (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation of a monster's effect and destroy it, and if you destroy a card with this effect, this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase and your opponent takes 500 damage.

 **Toxin:**

 **Predator Plants Hydnora Wyvern** (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 600/LV: 2)

You can reveal this card (from your hand): Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. If you do this, this card remains revealed while it is in your hand, until the end of this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect (even if in your hand) and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Predator Plants" monster from your deck, except "Predator Plants Hydnora Wyvern".

 **Venomous Fusion**

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon 1 DARK Dragon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand OR field as Fusion Material, and if you do, it gains this effect.

\- If this card is Fusion Summoned, you can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" or "Venomous Musketeer" monster in your GY; Special Summon it.

If a "Starve Venom" monster, or a monster which used a "Starve Venom" monster as material, you control would be destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Venomous Musketeer, Antonio** (Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4)

(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card (from your hand), and if you do, target 1 DARK monster you control which destroyed an opponent's monster by battle or its effect; Discard this card and Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" from your GY in Defense Position.

 **Venomous Tuning**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Venomous Musketeer" Tuner monster and 1 DARK non-Tuner monster you control and/or in your GY: Banish them, then Special Summon 1 DARK Dragon Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equals the combined Levels of the banished monsters (This is treated as a Synchro Summon).

 **Damage Planter**

Continuous Trap

If you would take effect damage (Quick Effect): Activate this card, and if you do, negate that effect damage, and if you do, place 2 Damage Seed Counters on this card for each 100 damage that was negated. All effect damage you would take is halved. If this card is sent from the field to the GY, you can target 1 DARK monster you control; Return its ATK to its original value, then it gains 300 ATK for each Damage Seed Counter that was on in this card.

* * *

 **Things are getting** _ **very**_ **interesting. Riding Duels made their appearance with a new OC, Ninlil, who also uses Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and DARK SYNCHRO SHOKAN, and almost defeated our beloved Toxin and Starve Venom. Luckily for him, Mirg appeared and gave him the strength to pull through and PENDULUM CARDS!**

 **He even gets his own chibi Starve Venom! I WANT ONE OF THOSE AS WELL!**

"Master Mirg doesn't hear the needs of humans from the Real Universe." Almark pointed out with a sorrowful expression.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There goes my Christmas present...! ;-;**

 **In any case, the anime knows how to throw stuff at us. My prediction in Go using Crystal Heart came true, and he has Earth's data in his chip. EKAY, PLAYMAKER! SAVE OUR GO BY USING AN XYZ SHOKAN! (Let's hope Firewall Xceed Dragon will make its appearance!)**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Which was your most favorite Duel so far and why.**

* * *

 **SUPER SPECIAL - A Scary Christmas Game!**

Sakushi Ryu got this amazing idea, OK? He was daydreaming of Christmas and thought about writing the long-awaited "The Game" and publish it on Christmas Day. This will be his present to his loved readers! Seizing this chance, the entire VRAINS cast plus his fan-made OCs rush to tag along and have fun! Well... fun when you aren't being scared to death.

[IMPORTANT NOTE: This Special chapter will be published as a different story, a Christmas VRAINS One-shot you could call it.]

 **Chapter 13 - The Birth of Playmaker and Bloody Talker**

Takeru, Yusaku, and Kioku are heading to Shoichi's place, but Naoki then shows up and starts talking to Yusaku. Thus, Takeru and Kioku go to Shoichi without him. Takeru asks Shoichi about how he met Yusaku, and he talks about Playmaker's origin. Seizing the opportunity, Takeru asks Kioku how Bloody Talker came to be...

 **Chapter 14 - Dueling for Revenge**

Ai discovers some mysterious messages relating to the Ignis on the Internet. Playmaker and Bloody Talker head into LINK VRAINS, and meet the Earth Ignis. While Playmaker goes with the Earth Ignis, two unexpected foes appear in front of Bloody Talker, one of which wants revenge... Much to their surprise, Blue Angel appears as well, accompanied by a certain Light Ignis called Lily!

 **Chapter 15 - Re-awakened Memories on a Battlefield**

Ai and Grim suddenly disappear... Having determined that another Ignis could be behind this, Playmaker and Bloody Talker head into LINK VRAINS and they find Windy and the Light Ignis. Revolver then appears and due to his attack, the Light Ignis declares war on humanity and kicks off his plan! Amidst this new battlefield, Adam appears and challenges Bloody Talker... in this Duel, Bloody Talker's memories are re-awakened by Adam and he finds out the shocking truth about the armored knight...!


	34. (S2) The Birth of Bloody Talker

**[IMPORTANT NOTE: I made some modifications to chapter 5 of Season 2, namely where Regalia makes her debut. The card that's in the dark isn't a Ritual-Link hybrid anymore, I did this because of reasons that will be explained later on.]**

 **Welcome back to some more VRAINS action! I hope you all read The Game. It was fun to write, so I hope you all liked it!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I'm on Kioku's side." Grim said. "Unless he teams up with the other two Ignis, I'm not with them. I AM AGAINST 'KIOKU BEING TREATED LIKE A SLAVE'!"

"And I'm against slavery!" Lily shouted, crossing her arms to form an X. "NO SLAVERY! NO SLAVERY! IT'S VERY VERY BAD!"

The two continued to shout this in the entire VRAINS set, making Sakushi Ryu go insane as the other VRAINS characters were unable to work because of the din.

"OK OK! CAN YOU TURN THE VOLUME DOWN A LITTLE!?"

"No slavery! No slavery! It's very very bad!" they shouted whispering.

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Consider it down." Emma smiled.

Kioku, on the other hand, was confused at the name Galahad. "Who?"

 **\- In response to** _ **ZeroSaga**_ **'s review:**

"We had to go and play The Game on Christmas." Aoi told. "And I don't have a crush on Kioku... it all depends on Sakushi Ryu if he makes me fall for him or not."

"And after that, I can annoy them by asking very embarrassing questions!" Emma laughed with a not-so-innocent expression.

"I know, me too!" Ai exclaimed.

"Please don't." Aoi said, already knowing how bad it will be.

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"Well, it depends on what you mean by 'have to do with'..." Almark said. "But I guess you mean 'if we work together', in which case, no. I work with my good friend, Kaiba!"

"Mokuba, call the guards to escort Almark out of my office." Kaiba told over the phone. "I don't want to destroy my office again by using Blue-Eyes."

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"Those are amazing ideas I never thought of." Sakushi Ryu revealed. "I was having some ideas for Ryoken's mother, and those will be a good way to start them off. As for Kioku, I already had some things ready for him and villains to face off."

"So more will be revealed about my mother?" Ryoken asked. "Good. The anime didn't even mention my mother, for who knows what reason."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Yes, but the only problem is that Cyndy is Queen's daughter..." Sakushi Ryu said. "Poor Cyndy who has to endure everyone hating her mother..."

"That 100% means he'll give a good reason for my mother being evil." Cyndy sighed.

"As for your other point, I agree that Kioku isn't ready to take on Morningstar." Sakushi Ryu admitted and noticed Kioku glaring at him from the side. "...Yet. And as for the other Overdrive Monster's name, the idea to use a part of Grangadez's name is a very cool idea. I'll keep those names in mind!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Oh, we'll have a rematch alright." Ryoken chuckled. "Soon enough."

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"Virus Queen, that can work!" Sedna nodded. "Thanks for the help!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

"I don't break the fourth-wall," Almark explained.

"Thank Mirg he doesn't." Ninlil chimed in.

"I just think of everything that happens to me and others as a great story written by a person who doesn't know what to do with his life!" Almark chuckled.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 13:**

 **The Birth of Playmaker and Bloody Talker**

* * *

 **IRL: Den Academy**

"In case something appears in VRAINS, I'll contact you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye, Aoi."

Were Kioku's words to the brown-haired girl as the bell rang, signaling the end of today's lessons, and she left the classroom with a wave of her hand at him. Yusaku already left the classroom, much to his surprise; he or Takeru always had to wake him up from a deep slumber in order to tell him the lessons were over, but now he wasn't sleeping in his seat...

"He said he's going to Kusanagi-san after school." the voice of Takeru, who walked up to Kioku and saw the direction he was looking at.

"Why didn't he wait for us?"

Takeru shrugged at the question. "I think he was avoiding Shima..."

"That's understandable." Kioku admitted with a nod. He packed away his stuff and threw the rucksack over his back. "To Café Nagi it is."

"Ah, before that..." Takeru started. "I wanted to buy Kusanagi-san something in order to thank him for the help with Blood Sheperd's trap and all that. I know this good place where they sell hamburgers!"

"Giving Hamburgers to a hotdog seller?" Kioku asked with an amused raise of his eyebrow.

"I don't know what else to give him, heh heh..." Takeru laughed softly. "Also I'm kinda broke so... hey, where's your Duel Disk? You usually put it on by now."

"Oh, I don't have with me," Kioku explained. "Grim is with Ai, at the moment."

[What would he be doing with Ai, from all people?] Flame, who was in his eye-form in Takeru's Duel Disk, asked in a low tone.

"Beats me..." Kioku said. "Although, I'm sure Ai wants to flaunt himself over something."

Mizumi, who was in the class beside theirs, was putting her books away when she got a message on her phone. Checking it, she saw it was from Mister-named-after-a-gun. [In an hour, meeting at H.Q. for training.]

That made her sigh loudly; after Siegfried gave Revolver Stardust Dragon, the Hanoi leader started expanding his strength by mastering Synchro Summon. Even the other Knights were tuning up their decks, and she wasn't left out of the party. Too bad she was also learning Synchro Summoning, and much to her joy, Revolver was her tutor...

While Mizumi was cursing her luck, Kioku and Takeru exited school and managed to catch up with Yusaku.

"You're going to Kusanagi-san, right?" Takeru asked him. "We're coming too! I want to talk to him about-"

"Fujiki-kun!? Have a moment?" Naoki sang as he emerged from behind a tree, narrowing his eyes at the addressed person with a smile. "It won't take much time."

"Well, he was able to outspeed us." Kioku whispered in exasperation. "What would he want now...?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." Yusaku told him.

"You sure you want to say that?" Naoki fooled around. "It's important, I want to talk about your secret?"

"Secret?" Kioku couldn't help but chuckle. _I swear, if Shima was able to figure out Yusaku is Playmaker, I'll post a video of myself dancing on a table butt naked._

"Don't worry about us. We'll go ahead." Takeru finally said.

"See you later!" Kioku laughed as he and Takeru left, leaving Yusaku alone with Naoki.

* * *

 **IRL: At Café Nagi**

[I'm surprised you were able to come up with this all alone.]

[Ha ha, very funny!]

Ai said back sarcastically to Grim's words. Currently, the two were inside their Duel Disks which were glued with scotch tape and were flying in the sky with Yusaku's Duel Disk, that thanks to Ai, had a flying-option.

[I wasn't making fun of you.] Grim pointed out. [I never thought this could be possible with a Duel Disk... You were able to shock me, Ai.]

[Oh... Really? I mean... of course!] Ai chuckled and rubbed his non-existent nose. [I have the craziest ideas that an Ignis can imagine!]

[On that, we can agree.] Grim admitted with a faint chuckle. Strange... this was the first time that, after escaping Dr. Kogami's prison, Grim was having fun with a fellow Ignis. [Say, Ai, is it a bad thing if we make mistakes?]

[Eh? Mistakes?] Ai echoed in confusion. [Well... no, it's not wrong. We Ignis have free will, therefore we can all mistakes with our choices. I mean, we were based on little kids!] he added with a laugh. [If I would have to make a list with how many mistakes I've made, I don't think it would end, heh heh...]

[I see...]

[But for you to ask such strange questions... Is something bothering you?]

[I've been imprisoned for ten years, and my hatred towards... towards _everything_ grew so much, I looked like a beast ready to kill everything in my way,] Grim admitted solemnly. [The only thing that kept me sane was my aim to save Kioku... And once I was free, I lost my Duel against Agrat... I failed my job as Kioku's Ignis. Then... who comes to save us? It's Revolver, the very person I once tried to kill ten years ago.]

[You tried to kill Revolver!?] Ai gasped in surprise. His eyes widen in realization. [Oh, I think I understand... You hated everything so much, and when one of those very things saved you and Kioku, you thought your hatred was a mistake, right?]

[Not only Revolver... Yusaku, Kusanagi, you, Takeru, Flame, and so many more people were helping Kioku in their own way.] Grim said. [I was wrong in hating everything without actually knowing them...]

[Oi, cheer up!] Ai patted the other Ignis on his shoulder. [Look, not everyone is perfect. Everyone can make mistakes. You were inside a prison for ten years! It wouldn't be strange if someone starts hating stuff in such a large period of time! You have to adjust to the outside world and open up a little, that's all.]

Grim looked at Ai with an amazed expression. [You sound very smart out of the sudden. Are you the Ai we all know?]

[So annoying, just like Flame!] the other Dark Ignis scoffed. [It's not like I'm a total mooncalf who only knows how to joke around. I can be serious and smart as well!]

[Well, this flying Duel Disk isn't a bad example.] Grim admitted. _However, you invited me here just to show it and flaunt..._ He gave a sigh. _Sometimes, you are quite helpless._

"OOOOI!" Shoichi's shout from below caught both Ignis' attention. "Come down here for a sec! I'll give you something nice, Ai!"

[Something nice?] Ai exclaimed, interested.

After flying down to Shoichi's side, he took Kioku's Duel Disk off and placed a placard of Café Nagi's menu around Yusaku's Duel Disk. Ai looked a little annoyed as he slowly flew upwards.

"I'm counting on you!" Shoichi said to Ai. "Do ten laps around the city!"

The Ignis whined something back, but because of the distance, they couldn't hear it.

[You expect him to do _ten_ laps?] Grim asked from the Duel Disk, which Shoichi was holding.

"Of course not!" he laughed. "I'm hoping he does at least one and brings back the placard intact."

[Let's hope he will.] Grim said. [Because by the looks of things, he's going to hit that pole in three... two... one... Woah, he was sent flying!]

True to his words, Ai wasn't looking where he was flying and hit a pole, which made his bounce back! Luckily, he nor the Duel Disk were hurt that much since Takeru caught the worst out of his landing, causing the teen to fall down...

"Ouch...! What just happened?" Takeru thought aloud, before seeing the Duel Disk. "Why did a Duel Disk fall from the sky?"

[Den City is incredible!] Fame, who emerged from his eye-form, said. [You can just pick up Duel Disks!]

[Wrong!] Ai exclaimed in anger. [I fell!]

"There was something familiar about the Duel Disk..." Kioku muttered as he picked it up and helped Takeru stand up.

[Wait, Ai, you can fly?] Flame asked in shock.

[Ai-chan fly!] Ai shouted with a chuckle.

"Is that a pun?" Takeru whispered, confused.

[Takeru, I thought of something nice!] Flame told. [Put wheels on this Duel Disk! And an engine! Then you won't need train fare to go home to the countryside.]

"Wouldn't that be a little over the top...?" Kioku said, imagining Flame's idea.

"Hey, you two came." Shoichi walked up to them, handing Kioku his own disk.

"So, did you have fun hanging out with Ai?"

[Hm, yeah.] Grim replied with a shrug. [It was much better than I expected it will be.]

[Why does everyone think I'm horrible company...?] Ai muttered.

"Oh, Kusanagi-san, I bought you a gift." Takeru handed him a bag. "Thank you for helping me log out the other day."

"It's not worth thanking me over." Shoichi scratched the back of his head with a smile.

[That's a hamburger!] Ai pointed out. [You shouldn't bring that to a hotdog stand.]

"Quiet, you." Shoichi flicked Ai in the forehead. "It's important to taste test your rivals' food. Thank you, Takeru. I'll take this gift and make you two some coffee."

After Shoichi gave them coffee and a little meal to boot, Takeru complimented Yusaku and Shoichi's teamwork, a Duelist and a hacker who provides backup. Ai chimed in, interested in how those two actually met, and everyone else agreed. The food truck owner started his story from the Lost Incident and the effects it had on Jin...

He then explained his change of interest from sports to hacking and his time in LINK VRAINS, where Playmaker once saved him from Hanoi. Shoichi returned to VRAINS even if Playmaker told him to stay out of it, and he was saved by the Duelist for a second time. Afterwards, the two met in IRL and formed an alliance.

That's how they met. Shoichi then explained how Playmaker came to be: according to urban legends, there was a dungeon in LINK VRAINS that contained a Cyberse deck. It seemed those legends were true, and after Yusaku and Shoichi completed the dungeon, the former got his hands on his Cyberse cards.

"So that's how it all started..." Kioku spoke.

[That was a really interesting story.] Grim commented.

[It surpassed our own theories of how it could've happened.] Flame added.

"We hunted down Hanoi until our path crossed with yours, Ai." Shoichi said. "You should know the rest from that point."

[Yes, but,] Ai turned to glance at Kioku. [We don't know everything from the past yet!]

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know your journey and Bloody Talker's first breath, Kioku." Takeru answered the teen's look. "Could you please tell us about it? If it isn't a problem, of course."

[I'm interested in that myself.] Grim nodded. [I want to know more about your past as well.]

"Ehh? Are you sure? It might not be as interesting as Shoichi-kun's..."

"I said mine, it would be only fair you do as well." Shoichi smiled.

[Please, please, please!] Ai exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'll say it." Kioku smiled. His face soon turned more serious. "My story also starts from the Lost Incident..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 10 years ago, after the Lost Incident - At Kioku's orphanage**

 _After the incident, I fell into a similar mental state as Jin: I closed off my heart from the world, living inside a shell of sadness and loneliness. I barely talked to a living soul, even to Azumaya-san, the person who took me under her wing after I entered her orphanage._

A six-year-old Kioku was sitting all alone in a dark corner of a room, while other kids were playing Duel Monsters and having fun right in front of his eyes. Kioku was hugging his knees and his eyes looked extremely dull.

 _I remember... my thoughts of that time: there was no reason for me to have fun. Why would I? I was used as a mere tool for months, and when I finally escaped, I had nothing. No friends, no family, no happiness... moreover, I had PTSD. That horrible incident continued to come back and hunt me._

"AAAHHHHH!" Kioku's scream tore through the silence as he woke up, drenched in cold sweat and scared to death by his nightmare of losing and being shouted at for being weak, for not being able to protect his Monsters.

Seconds later Jeanne was already there by his side, hugging him and trying to calm him down. Her face was scared as well... scared for the young boy between his hands that he won't be able to find hope or the light to move forward.

 _Even Azumaya-san was slowly losing hope in my recovery. I couldn't open my heart and let go of the past... However, one year later, I finally did. Thanks to a Duel Monster's card._

The now seven-year-old Kioku accidentally ripped a booster pack open, letting its content spill on the ground before him. One card was glowing, much to his surprise, and he looked at it, seeing its name: Star Relic - "Star Ark".

His surroundings were soon replaced by that card's artwork, and he was left mesmerized by it. The vision vanished as Jeanne caught his attention, making Kioku return to the room...

 _From that moment, I started to change: I talked more to Azumaya-san and constructed a deck around the card that made me want to live again. Soon, I started playing with other kids, opening my heart to more and more people each day, until I finally left my shell._

"Battle! Star Ark, attack Marauding Captain!" an eight-year-old Kioku shouted, defeating another kid from the orphanage.

"Ah, come on! I was so close!" the kid whined, before the two, and the other kids who were watching, started laughing and talking about the Duel. Jeanne, who was watching this from a corner, couldn't help but laugh too...

One year later, when Kioku was nine-years-old, he was reading the orphanage's books. He sat on the floor cross-legged, a pile of books rested in front of him, while the book he was reading at the moment was called "The Knight of the Clear Sky".

Kioku read the final page and closed the book, staring at nothing in particular. He then stood up and saw that the room's window was opened, so he took aim and threw the book out of it!

"KIOKU!" Jeanne, who entered the room exactly when this happened, screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

 _Those were... funny and memorable times. I still had PTSD which hunted me, but I was slowly turning into a normal person, who doesn't sit in a corner all day long and say nothing. Then, one day, when computers were first installed in my orphanage, I met the technician who worked there..._

While the other kids, Jeanne, and her colleges were outside in order to not disturb the technician, Kioku wondered in to get his deck and was about to exit when he stopped in front of the soon-to-be computer room to stare at the new devices.

He also saw the technician, a young man- maybe twenty-years-old- working there. He had fair skin, unkempt black hair with green strands that had a thin clip-on plait on the right side of his hair, black colored piercings in his left ear, one of which had a small, silver cross hanging from it and wore clothes of the company where he works with a cap. The cap made it so his eyes were shadowed, but Kioku could see his eyebrows that were a green color.

He suddenly looked in the direction Kioku was standing, giving a soft smile and a wave of his hand. Kioku waved back, too shy to speak to someone he just met. Seeing this, the person returned to work and Kioku watched how he worked.

"Are you interested in computing?" he asked out of the blue. Kioku shook his head, but he didn't know if the person saw him, since his eyes were shadowed. "I see." he said, which means he saw him. "However, your eyes tell me another story... People realize later what they actually like in this so-called life."

"Do you... like... computing?" Kioku weakly questioned.

"Well..." the person thought about it. "You could say I'm skilled at it, instead of actually liking it. However, helping out others in order to make things interesting is certainly something I like doing. Hey, can I... ask you something?"

Kioku nodded and the person continued. "Those are Duel Monster cards in your hand. Do you have a card which you think is special?"

The young boy nodded again and held out Star Relic - "Star Ark". The person chuckled at that. "I see. Then, could you make a promise, as well? Whatever happens... don't lose that card. You think you can do that? Not for me, but for that card's sake?"

"Y-Yes... I can."

"Thank you." the person chuckled. "Oh, seeing how you're being so nice to a stranger, let me do something for you as well." he took out a notebook and wrote something on it with a pen. He threw it at Kioku, who was able to catch it. "In case you ever get interested in computing, check out those videos to get a hang on it."

"Ah, Kioku! There you are!" Jeanne's voice made the young boy flinch as she entered and took his hand. "You disappeared out of the blue. I told you many times to warn someone if you come in while everyone's outside. Come, let's not disturb this young man."

Kioku said nothing as he and Jeanne walked away. He gave one last glance at the person, who waved his hand at him.

 _Honestly, I don't know why I was so open with a person I just met... However, there was something strange to that person: while I stared at him, I didn't feel scared. In fact, I felt a strange sensation emitting from him and it was very similar to the one I always get when holding "Star Ark"._

 _In any case, I never saw that person ever again. He was a sudden appearance in my life that gave me the first curiosity about computing. I watched the videos he suggested, and I was able to grasp the basics of computing in mere days. Strangely, right after I learned everything there was to know from those videos, they disappeared..._

 _From that moment, I used all my energy in studying computing and before I knew it myself, I've become a hacker. I continued to polish my abilities in the years until reaching the level of skills you see me use today._

* * *

"I wouldn't have minded someone suggesting me videos as well." Shoichi gave a smile. "It took me a year to grasp the basics, but for you mere days... Your mind catches on quick!"

[I wonder who this strange person could be.] Flame said. [In the end, he was the one who made Kioku start learning about his specialty.]

[He's to be thanked.] Grim remarked. [He helped you a lot, Kioku.]

"Yeah, I know. The next I see him, I'll thank him no matter what!" he smirked.

"But there's still a question left unanswered." Takeru smiled. "We know your story... but not Bloody Talker's. How did he come to be?"

"Oh." Kioku blinked. He looked to the side and tapped his chin. "Well..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 2 years ago - In the old LINK VRAINS: Abandoned Area**

 _The Abandoned Area of LINK VRAINS was the most desolated one, and SOL Technology never patrolled that area, thus having a Duel or making trades which are against the SOL's laws were very frequent there. That zone was also the most popular among the Knights of Hanoi; it was their hunting ground._

Kioku, who was in the old version of his Bloody Talker avatar, was staring at a group of four Knights, one of which had its Jack Wyvern summoned, and were cornering two Cyberse-type Duel Monsters: Virus Spreader and Cyberse Converter.

 _I made some research on the Cyberse cards which Dr. Kogami made use of in the Lost Incident, and I discovered the Knights of Hanoi, a hacker organization that acts inside of LINK VRAINS and hunts down the Cyberse. I consider them my family, so after I found out that someone out there was hunting them..._

"Stop right there, if you value your life that is." Kioku spoke up, walking out of his hiding place.

The four Knights turned around to stare at him; they each wore the same clothing and masks, the only difference was in the color of their suits' and masks' accents, which were Pink, Green, Yellow, and Blue.

"Who's this guy?" Yellow asked his comrades in confusion.

"Some weirdo, that's for sure..." Green remarked, placing a hand on his hip. "Oi, kid. Don't you know who we are?"

"We are the Knights of Hanoi!" Pink smirked. "You should be the one to stop if you value your life!"

"Are you serious? He already crossed a line he shouldn't have." Blue pointed out. "Since he saw us, we have no choice but to delete him."

The two Duel Monsters that were driven into a corner stared at Kioku with surprise and confusion. Why would a human protect them by putting himself in danger...?

 _Thanks to my programming skills, I was able to create an archetype to use in VRAINS. I called them Creepers, the Cyberse Monsters that will help me defeat those who'd hurt the Cyberse, and become my family. Together with them, those Hanoi punks would think twice about coming after me._

"Delete? Oi, oi, are you talking about me?" Kioku chuckled with a wide grin. "I think you got something wrong, _Mr_. Hanoi- _san_. The one to be deleted here will be you. And not only your VRAINS account will be lost... but your will to fight, too."

"He knows we can delete accounts?" Blue noted. He turned to the others. "Look out, this guy isn't an ordinary wuss."

"Understood." the other three nodded.

"Hoh? Are you the captain, perhaps?"

"Yes, I am." Blue replied to Kioku's questions. "And you're about to be crushed in a Four-Way Duel, whoever you might be. You're going to repent for standing in our way, kid."

"If you're done speaking, there's a question I would like to ask." Kioku said with a serious face. "Do you know anything about the Lost Incident?"

"What is he talking about?" Yellow thought aloud.

"We're only hunting the Cyberse to demonstrate Hanoi's power in the network world!" Pink exclaimed proudly.

"We don't know anything about incidents." Green added.

"I see. Only Hanoi superiors know useful stuff... That means you four will be my guinea pigs to test my deck's power." Kioku laughed. "A Four-Way Duel, was it? Interesting, I'll accept your challenge, little knights!"

The five Duelists jumped onto the rooftops surrounding them, Pink standing some meters in front of Kioku, Green the left side, and Yellow on the right side, while Blue was on another rooftop behind Kioku. Virus Spreader and Cyberse Converter flew up too and hid behind the person who saved them, looking on.

"Stay right there; I'll take care of this in no time." the hacker told them. He turned his attention back to his opponents. _A Four-Way Duel... ever since Link Monsters were added to Duel Monsters, it became impossible for three or more players to Duel at the same time because only two Extra Monster Zones can exist. However, a Charisma Duelist invented the Four-Way Duels, where things get a little more interesting..._

A Master Duel playmat materialized in front of each player- with Green's facing Yellow's, and Pink's facing Kioku's- and they all had two particularities normal playmats don't have. The first: there was only one Extra Monster Zone for each player above their respective Middle Main Monster Zone. The second: there was an additional Extra Monster Zone in the field's center, that was above all other Extra Monster Zone.

 _In the end, Four-Way Duels are the same as the original Duels, however, each player only has one Extra Monster Zone at their disposal and a player can only summon a Monster to the last Extra Monster Zone, called Bonus-Ex Monster Zone, from the Extra Deck and if they control a Link Monster which points to it._ Kioku thought with a narrow of his eyes. _That means I have to summon a Link Monster with a Top Link Marker to my Extra Monster Zone first, and then summon a new Monster from the Extra Deck to the Bonus-Ex, at pact it's still free by that point and I have that Marker._

He glanced at the Bonus-Ex zone. _Also, once I summon a Monster there, it's summoned so that the card's text is facing me. So if my Link Monster in the Bonus-Ex has a Top Link Marker, it points to Pink's field, and I can't summon it sideways and such._

Kioku raised his gaze to meet his opponents'. _There are three more different things. The first: when an effect doesn't specifically target, then all other players are affected by that effect. The second: when a player declares an attack on an opponent's Monster or uses an effect on an opponent's Monster, only the player whose Monster was attacked or was affected can activate card or effects in reply, which means if I attack Pink, only Pink can activate card or effects in response. The third: when an effect states "your opponent", the player who activates that effect has to state which opponent to be affected, and the same rule from before applies, so if I were to activate the Spell Card Sparks on Pink, I have to state I'm using Sparks on Pink and only he can activate card or effects in response._

Kioku grinned. "Now that I revised the rules a little, we can start! Let's do this!"

" **DUEL**!" the four shouted in unison.

 **KoH - Pink: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **KoH - Green: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **KoH - Yellow: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 ***?: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Four-Way Master Duel.)**

"His account name doesn't exist...?" Yellow muttered, glancing at his Duel Disk.

"Damn it, then I know who this guy is..." Blue addressed his subordinates. "You three, don't go easy or fool around with this guy! Reports say there's an avatar out there without an account name that defeated other Knights of Hanoi members in the past year."

"Even then, we're in three against one!" Pink smirked. "We got this, captain! I'll go first! Ore no turn! Due to Three and Four-Way rules, none of the players can draw nor attack on their first turn. Since my opponent controls no Monsters, I can Special Summon Hack Worm from my hand!"

A mechanical worm emerged from a blue hexagon-shaped portal that opened on his field. Its body was covered in dark brown metal, golden armor around its mouth, teeth, and six legs. It also had green energy lines glowing across its body, and two wing-like appendages extending from its back, which had orbs in them, glowing of the same color as its energy lines. The mechanical insect gave a loud cry as it appeared.

 **Hack Worm: Dark/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 400**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Then, I release Hack Worm to Advance Summon!" Pink declared as his insect vanished in particles of light. "Appear, Level 6! **Cracking Hydra**!"

To take Hack Worm's place was a tall, serpentine-bodied, mechanical creature covered from head to toe- maybe, in this case, tail's tip- in black armor and green energy lines. Several heads sprouted from its body, each of which had a wing-like appendage extending from it, which had an orb in them, glowing of the same color as its energy lines. The hydra's green eyes glowed as it came to life, giving a grand roar with all its heads.

 **Cracking Hydra: Dark/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 6**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Pink shouted. "Bring it on, whoever you are! It won't take much time until we turn you into LINK VRAINS dust!"

"I think you're being too cocky, and that will cost you the game." Kioku scoffed. "Wagahai no turn! I'll start us off with this: I normal summon Creeper Axout-C from my hand!"

The "Creeper" with a T-rex-like body, having two grasshopper legs attached to its body, two little clawed hands, a single red eye, and a sphere of glass in the middle of its body with a human heart, dripping venom, appeared with a screech!

 **Creeper Axout-C: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 550**_ **/DEF: 1750/LV: 3**

"But that's-!" Yellow gasped, shocked like his fellow Hanoi comrades. "A Cyberse card!"

Kioku's grin widen at that. "How right you are! Today, you're going to see how it feels to be hunted by the Cyberse, instead of you hunting them!"

"We'll see, loudmouth! Cracking Hydra no kōka hatsudō!" Pink cried out. "During my opponent's turn once, when they performed a Normal Summoned, that Monster's Attack is reduced to 0 until the End Phase, and my opponent takes damage equal to the changed amount! Crack Ruin!"

Cracking Hydra let loose of a roar with its heads, creating sound waves that washed over the hacker and his Monster, causing Axout-C's eye to stop glowing and him to wince.

(Creeper Axout-C: ATK 550→0)

 ***?: LP 4000 - 550 = 3450**

"That won't be enough to stop me!" Kioku said. "Since I control a "Creeper" Monster, I can Special Summon Creeper Recepier-V from my hand! Come forth!"

The "Creeper" with a similar appearance to a butterfly, having three insect-wings and mechanical insect-legs attached to its body, a single red eye, and a sphere of glass that acted as its body with a human heart inside it, dripping venom, showed itself.

 **Creeper Recepier-V: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 950/** _ **DEF: 1150**_ **/LV: 2**

Kioku threw his hand into the air as light enveloped it. "Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" he shouted, conjuring a Link Portal in the sky.

"No way!" Green exclaimed.

"A Link Summon!?" Blue's eyes widen behind his mask. "And already on his first turn!?"

The hacker leaped into the air, entering the portal together with his Monsters. Kioku turned around and gazed upon the Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed." he said. "The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters! Creeper Axout-C and Recepier-V, SET!"

Said Monsters screeched as they entered the portal's Bottom and Top Marker, causing them to turn red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame!"

Kioku emerged from the portal with the Link Monster that had its body covered in obsidian armor and a human heart, half rotten and half mechanical, pulsing in its chest, with purple circuits that let the substance travel across its body. Blooming Flame's single purple eye flashed to life as it spread its four blade-wings attached to its arms. It gave an ear-piercing cry as it was summoned to Kioku's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1850/Link 2: Bottom, Top**

"A Cyberse Link Monster..." Yellow muttered.

"Monsters that appear from the Extra Deck are summoned to the Extra Monster Zone," Kioku explained. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Link Formation! This card allows me to Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard to a zone a Link Monster points to: come back, Axout-C!"

A GY Portal appeared under Blooming Flame's Bottom Marker, and Axout-C emerged from it.

"I activate Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame's effect!" Kioku shouted. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Monster she points to, and if I destroy a "Creeper" this way, my opponent will take 800 points of damage! Watch out Green, because my Monster will turn up the heat! Flame Tempest!"

As Axout-C burst into particles of light, Blooming Flame unleashed beams of energy from its wing-blades, hitting Green and making his avatar glitch in pain.

 **KoH - Green: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Now I activate Axout-C's effect!" Kioku stated. "When destroyed by the effect of a Link Monster, I can target and send one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls to the Graveyard! I target Pink's set card!"

The ghostly image of Axout-C appeared on the field before firing a red beam from its eye, piercing the said card, which revealed to be the Trap Card Draw Bomb.

"He inflicted damage and destroyed a card at the same time...?" Blue muttered.

"I place one face-down and end my turn." Kioku concluded. "During the End Phase, Axout-C's other effect activates from the Graveyard! During the End Phase in which a "Creeper" I controlled was destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon him to the field. Come back, Axout-C!"

Once again, a GY Portal opened as Axout-C emerged from it with its 1750 DEF.

"I'll have you pay for the damage you dealt me." Green warned as he began his turn. "Ore no turn! First, I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon, whose effect enables me to perform two Normal Summons this turn. Then, I normal summon Inverz Caller from my hand!"

Flying down from the sky and ready to battle was a strange, humanoid/insect hybrid Monster, clad in black armor and having two, orange, insect-wings attached to its back. The hybrid's white eyes glowed as it gave a loud screech.

 **Inverz Caller: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"Then, I release Caller to perform an Advance Summon!" Green exclaimed. "Appear, Level 6! Inverz Moth!"

His previously summoned Monster vanished in particles of light as its place was taken by a new humanoid/insect hybrid, this one clad in black armor and having green scales and moth wings.

 **Inverz Moth: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 6**

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Green gestured to Kioku's field. "When Moth is Advance Summoned by releasing an "Inverz" Monster, I can pay 1000 Life Points and target up to two cards my opponent controls, and return them to the hand! I use this effect, targeting your Link Monster and set card!"

 **KoH - Green: LP 3200 - 1000 = 2200**

"With this, your field will be wide open!" Pink laughed.

"Don't be so sure! I chain my face-down Counter Trap, The Virus Goddess on the Star Relics!" Kioku cried out. "When a "Creeper" Link Monster I control is selected by an opponent's card or effect, this card negates that effect and lets me set a new Trap Card from the deck to my field. That card can be also activated this turn."

"What!?" Green gasped as his Monster greyed and a new set card appeared on Kioku's field. "In that case, I activate Inverz Caller's effect! When it's released to Advance Summon an "Inverz" Monster in face-up position, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Inverz" from my deck! Appear, Scout of the Inverz!"

The ghostly image of Caller appeared on the field before it vanished, conjuring a blue hexagon-shaped portal from which a small, humanoid/insect hybrid wearing goggles leaped out with a battle cry.

 **Scout of the Inverz: Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 200/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"I end my turn." Green said.

"Ore no turn!" Yellow finally announced. "You're a fool to oppose the Knights of Hanoi all by yourself. You're going to learn from your mistakes the hard way! I activate the Field Spell Card Pacifis, the Phantasm City!"

The area behind Yellow turned into a destroyed city that was underwater before going back to normal.

"Then, I normal summon Mystery Shell Dragon!"

Appearing with a roar was a bizarre dragon whose body was trapped inside a black armor.

 **Mystery Shell Dragon: Dark/Wyrm/Normal/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"I activate Pacifis' effect!" Yellow stated. "Once per turn, when I Normal or Special Summon exactly one Normal Monster, I can add one "Phantasm Dragon" card from my deck to my hand. I add Phantasm Dragon Deep Spiral to my hand. Lastly, I equip Mystery Shell with the Equip Spell, Phantasm Dragon Spiral Hold that increases its Attack by 500. I end my turn."

(Mystery Shell Dragon: ATK 2000→2500)

"Now that all of us had a turn, we can draw and attack from this point on." Pink smirked. "Ore no turn! Draw! I activate an Equip Spell of my own, Big Bang Shoot, and equip it to Hydra! Its Attack goes up by 400 points and it inflicts piercing battle damage when attacking an opponent's Defense Position Monster!"

(Cracking Hydra: ATK 2200→2600)

 _If I destroy his Axout-C, that Link Monster of his will be pretty useless with its low Attack!_ Pink thought smugly. "Battle! Cracking Hydra, attack Creeper Axout-C! Traffic Havoc!"

Each head started charging an attack, and Hydra unleashed waves of green energy that pierced Axout-C's body and caused it to explode, with Kioku's body glitching in pain. Virus Spreader and Cyberse Converter, which continued to watch the Duel, became worried for their savior.

 ***?: LP 3450 - 850 = 2600**

"With this, I end my turn!" Pink chuckled. "There's no way you can defeat us now! Don't worry, when you're erased, you don't feel any pain. But you will lose everything, your account, and your Cyberse cards!"

Kioku stayed silent... until his shoulders shook and laughed, clenching his stomach, too.

"W-What's so funny!?" Yellow inquired, confused and irritated.

"It's funny how you think you actually _did something_ to corner me." Kioku revealed with a maniac grin. "You think by destroying Axout-C, my Blooming Flame is a sitting duck? Well fine. See for yourself just how powerless you are! Wagahai no turn! Draw! I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell, War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics. For what it does, you'll see soon enough. Next, I normal summon Creeper Dendrache!"

The "Creeper" with several mechanical legs were attached to the end of its body, two giant grasshopper legs attached to its front, having a single red eye and right under that, a sphere of glass with a human heart, dripping venom, appeared under Blooming Flame's Bottom Marker.

 **Creeper Dendrache: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1350**_ **/DEF: 550/LV: 1**

"Dendrache's effect!" Kioku stated. "When he's Normal or Special Summoned, I can send any "Creeper" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose Creeper Spinete-X!"

"Before that, I activate Cracking Hydra's effect!" Pink declared. "Crack Ruin!"

"And because my opponent activated a card or effect, in this case Hydra's effect, and I control no Tokens, I can activate Pacifis' other effect!" Yellow told. "I Special Summon one Phantasm Dragon Token to my field!"

A long-bodied, blue-scaled dragon whose body seemed to be made out of vapor appeared beside Mystery Shell Dragon.

 **Phantasm Dragon Token: Water/Wyrm/ATK: 2000/** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/LV: 8**

The mechanical hydra let loose of other soundwaves, weakening Kioku and his Monster.

(Creeper Dendrache: ATK 1350→0)

 ***?: LP 2600 - 1350 = 1250**

"That's fine by me. It won't change the fact you'll lose!" Kioku laughed. "I activate Blooming Flame's effect!"

"Because Pacifis, the Phantasm City is also treated as Umi, I can activate the Trap Card Phantasm Dragon Deep Spiral from my hand!" Yellow declared. "Since all Monsters I control are Normal Monsters, until the end of this turn, your Link Monster, which is an Effect Monster, has its effects negated and Attack and Defense lowered by 1000!"

Water erupted from under Blooming Flame, bathing it and making its eye stop glowing.

"You fool!" Kioku shouted. "You should've kept that card for later! Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto!" he shouted, conjuring a Link Portal in the sky. He then entered it together with his Monsters.

Kioku turned around and gazed upon the Link Portal. "Arrowheads confirmed!" he said. "The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters! I set Jack Creeper of the Blooming Flame and Creeper Dendrache!"

Said Monsters entered the portal's Bottom and Right Marker, causing them to turn red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky!"

Kioku emerged from the portal with the Link Monster that had silver and golden armor glistening on its body and a human heart, half rotten and half mechanical, pulsing in its chest, with purple circuits that let the substance travel across its body. Crimson Sky's single purple eye flashed to life as the knight brandished the red axe and blue sword attached to its arms. It gave an ear-piercing cry as it was summoned to Kioku's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2150/Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"He had another Link Monster!?" Green gasped.

"I activate Dendrache's effect from my Graveyard!" Kioku exclaimed. "By banishing him, I Special Summon a "Creeper" non-Link Monster from my Graveyard! Join us, Spinete-X!"

The "Creeper" with a glass sphere-shaped body and a human heart dripping venom inside it, two robot claws attached to its front and two grasshopper legs to its back, and a single red eye emerged from a GY Portal, standing under Crimson Sky's Bottom Marker.

 **Creeper Spinete-X: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 350/** _ **DEF: 2050**_ **/LV: 3**

"Crimson Sky no kōka hatsudō!" he continued. "By targeting Spinete-X, I destroy it and draw one card since I destroyed a "Creeper" this way! Then, Spinete-X's own effect activates since it was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, letting me target and destroy one Monster my opponent controls! Get lost, Cracking Hydra!"

The ghostly image of Spinete-X appeared on the field before shooting a beam from its eye, piercing Hydra's body and made it explode.

"Because the Monster it was equipped to left the field, Big Bang Shoot is also sent to the Graveyard." Kioku pointed out. "Then, because a "Creeper" was destroyed by a card effect, my opponent takes 400 damage by the effect of War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics! This time it will be you, Pink!"

The Knight of Hanoi in question gasped as a purple beam erupted from the Continuous Spell, hitting him in the chest and sending him skidding backwards.

 **KoH - Pink: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"He replenishes his hand, destroys Monsters, and inflicts damage all at the same time...!?" Blue gulped. _This guy... might be more than we can chew on!_

"Next, I activate my set card, Link Revive! This Trap Card lets me Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Blooming Flame!"

The said Link Monster emerged from a GY Portal under Crimson Sky's now free Bottom Marker.

"H-He still has plays to do!?" Yellow took a step back.

"Of course I do, dear guinea pig!" Kioku chuckled. "It wouldn't be any fun wiping the floor with you three otherwise! By targeting the Link 2 Crimson Sky, I activate the Spell Card Markers' Meister. This lets me draw cards equal to the targeted Monster's Link Rating, in this case two."

He did so. "I activate the Equip Spell Rotten Souls of the Star Relics, equipping it to Crimson Sky. Thanks to that, the equipped Monster's effects are negated by Rotten Souls' effect and it gains a brand new one! I activate it now! Once per turn, I can target one "Creeper" Crimson Sky points to and destroy it!"

Blooming Flame was bisected by Crimson Sky's sword, and the latter gained a dark aura.

"Thanks to that, Crimson Sky will gain 250 Attack," Kioku explained. "Then, my opponent takes damage equal to the difference between Crimson Sky's original and current Attack. Oh, Piiiiink...!" the teen chuckled before talking with a scarier and not-so-gentle voice. "Are you ready for _more_ pain?"

(Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky: ATK 2150→2400)

Pink couldn't do else but yelp as Crimson Sky swung its axe, creating an energy arc that washed over him, creating a deep cut in his avatar's stomach. He cried out in pain, the glitching spot slowly regenerating itself.

 **KoH - Pink: LP 3600 - 250 = 3350**

"War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics' effect also activates. This time on Yellow."

The purple beam from before shot out of the card, hitting Yellow and making him wince.

 **KoH - Yellow: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"H-Hey, are you alright!?" Green addressed his comrades.

"Do I look alright for you!?" Pink snapped, clenching his stomach. "This kid is insane! We have to escape!"

"Escape? What's wrong, scared?" Kioku asked. "Well, you should be. Know this before I make my next move: for people like you, who hunt the Cyberse just to show off, without even knowing why or caring about those poor Monsters' feelings, won't get any mercy from me. I'll defeat every one of you guinea pigs, even kill you if I have to. _Understood_?"

"Don't let him get to your head!" Blue shouted, trying to calm his man, even if he was shaken by the teen's words himself. "You are three against _one_! It won't take much until he's defeated! I order you to continue the Duel and win, for Hanoi's sake!"

"Three against one, you say?" Kioku grinned wide. "Let's change that, shall we? At this moment, since Blooming Flame was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can activate her other effect. But I will not do that, therefore allowing War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics' other effect to activate! Since a "Creeper" was destroyed by an effect but it's effect didn't activate from the Graveyard, all Monsters I control gain 1000 Attack until the End Phase!"

(Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky: ATK 2400→3400)

"I-Impossible!" Pink cried out in shock. "3400 Attack!?"

"Just enough to defeat you, right?" Kioku pointed forward. "Battle! Crimson Sky, attack Mr. Pink Hanoi-san if you may! Scarlet Axe and Blue Sword Slash!"

The Link Monster swung both of its weapons at the Knight of Hanoi, creating a deep cut in the building he was standing on and on his avatar as well, making another gash to appear. Pink screamed in pain before vanishing in particles of blue light, having logged out.

 **KoH - Pink: LP 3350 - 3400 = 0**

With him out of the picture, his playmat- the one in front of Kioku- vanished as well. Virus Spreader and Cyberse Converter cheered as one of the Knights was defeated.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kioku chuckled. "War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics' effect ends, Crimson Sky's Attack drops by 1000. Moreover, the effects of Axout-C and Spinete-X activate in the Graveyard, letting me Special Summon them both."

(Jack Creeper of the Crimson Sky: ATK 3400→2400)

"O-Ore no turn!" Green shouted. "Draw!" his eyes widen behind his mask at the new card. "Th-That's it! With this card, we can say goodbye to that maniac! I release Inverz Moth and Scout of the Inverz to Advance Summon Inverz Gazus from my hand!"

His two Monsters vanished in particles of light as their place were taken by a much larger and intimidating humanoid/insect hybrid clad in black armor and having red scales and wide, insect-wings.

 **Inverz Gazus: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8**

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Green stated. "When Gazus is Advance Summoned by releasing two "Inverz" Monsters, I can activate one of two effects! I choose the first, destroying all other Monsters on the field!"

"Are you dumb!? That will affect my field too!" Yellow pointed out.

"I know, idiot!" Green snapped back. "But this way, he'll be wide open for a direct attack! I'll end the Duel this turn!"

Gazus punched the floor with its fist, creating several shockwaves that spread out and hit every other Monster on the field- Crimson Sky, Axout-C, Spinete-X, Mystery Shell Dragon, and the Phantasm Dragon Token- and destroyed them.

"Because the Monsters they were equipped to left the field, Rotten Souls of the Star Relics and Phantasm Dragon Spiral Hold both go the Graveyard." Kioku reminded.

"You lose!" Green shouted. "Battle! Inverz Gazus, attack him directly! End this!"

His Monster started charging its attack, and Kioku let out a dark smile, crushing Green's remaining hope.

"I activate War Against the Creepers on the Star Relics' last effect." he said. "By sending it to the Graveyard when I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon one "Creeper" from the Graveyard and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn. Now, if I summon a Link Monster, I would take unnecessary since they can only exist in Attack Position..."

Kioku grinned. "I choose to revive Creeper Recepier-V in defense mode!"

A GY Portal opened on his Far-Left Main Monster Zone, out of which the said Creeper with its 1150 DEF emerged.

"I... end... my turn..." Green wheezed out. Attacking a Defense Position Monster that can't be destroyed would be useless anyway.

"In that case, during the End Phase, Axout-C and Spinete-X revive through their own effects!" Kioku chuckled.

"I-I activate Pacifis' effect!" Yellow weakly stated. "I summon a Token to my field!"

Another dragon made of vapor appeared on his field with its 2000 ATK. After that, Kioku's Monsters returned, Axout-C on his Far-Right Monster Zone, while Spinete-X on his Right Monster Zone.

"Ore no turn!" Yellow announced. "D-Draw! I normal summon my second copy of Mystery Shell Dragon!"

The black armored dragon from before appeared on his field with a roar.

"I activate Pacifis' effect, adding Phantasm Dragon Spiral Crash from my deck to my hand! Then, I banish Phantasm Dragon Deep Spiral to activate its effect, equipping Phantasm Dragon Spiral Hold from the Graveyard to Mystery Shell!" Yellow declared. "The Normal Monster equipped with that card gains 500 Attack!"

(Mystery Shell Dragon: ATK 2000→2500)

"I also equip it with Phantasm Dragon Spiral Crash!" Yellow added. "Battle! Mystery Shell Dragon, attack Recepier-V! Thanks to the effect of the equipped Spiral Crash, you'll take piercing battle damage in this battle! This ends now!"

"Don't be so sure! I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics!" Kioku abruptly stated. "Upon activation, this card enables me to Special Summon a "Creeper" from my Graveyard. Come back, Crimson Sky!"

The said Link Monster emerged from a GY Portal with its 2150 ATK on the Middle Main Monster Zone, its Right Marker pointing at Spinete-X.

"I also activate Reborn Creepers Under the Star Relics' second effect!" Kioku said. "I negate the instance of battle damage I would take involving this battle!"

A transparent barrier formed around Kioku, protecting him from the explosion caused by Recepier-V as Mystery Shell Dragon destroyed it.

"Damn it, since it didn't inflict any battle damage to the opponent, I can't activate the effect of either Equip Spell on Mystery Shell..." Yellow bit his bottom lip in frustration. "His Continuous Trap has an effect to negate his Monsters' destruction, so attacking with my Token would be useless here. I end my turn!"

"Wagahai no turn." Kioku announced. "Draw! Now, let's put another one out of its misery! I activate Crimson Sky's effect, destroying Spinete-X next to its link to draw one card. Then, I activate Spinete-X's effect to destroy Inverz Gazus! Vanish!"

Green's last Monster was destroyed in an instant.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics, which upon activation allows me to Special Summon a "Creeper" from my deck," Kioku explained. "I choose my second copy of Spinete-X!"

The second Spinete-X appeared where the first one moments ago.

"Arawarero, watashi no aite o korosu sākitto! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two "Creeper" Monsters! I set Creeper Spinete-X and Axout-C! Link Summon! Manifest yourself, Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights!"

The "Jack Creeper" covered in silver armor and a purple-green cloak attached to its shoulders, having a golden lance and a key-shaped object attached to its wrists, with a sphere of glass with a pulsing human heart, dripping venom, in the middle of its chest, emerged from the Link Portal with a battle cry, standing on Kioku's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 2: Bottom, Left**

"I activate Dusking Heights' effect!" Kioku stated. "I destroy Crimson Sky next to its link! And since I destroyed a "Creeper" this way, I can Special Summon a new "Creeper" from my deck or Graveyard! Come back from the grave, Blooming Flame!"

The "Jack Creeper" pierced its lance through the other Link Monster's body, destroying it. The key in Dusking Heights' other hand glowed brightly as a portal opened where Crimson Sky once was, Blooming Flame emerging from it.

"At this moment, Crimson Sky's effect activates!" Kioku shouted. "Since it was destroyed by a Link Monster's effect, I can target one Monster on the field and reduce its Attack to 0! I choose Yellow's Token!"

(Phantasm Dragon Token: ATK 2000→0)

"Battle!" Kioku threw his hand forward. "Jack Creeper of the Dusking Heights, attack Green directly if you may! Dusk of the Twilight!"

"N-No! W-Wait! Stop, please!"

The corrupted knight unleashed a stream of spiraling green and purple energy from its weapons, which struck Green and sent him flying off the roof in defeat.

 **KoH - Green: LP 2200 - 2300 = 0**

"Final Battle!" Kioku turned to his last opponent. "Blooming Flame, attack Yellow's Token! At this moment, Creeper's Arrival on the Star Relics' other effect, doubling one instance of battle damage involving a "Creeper" Monster! Take this!"

The last Knight cried out in horror as Blooming Flame unleashed energy rays from its blade-wings, creating an explosion that blew him over the rooftop.

 **KoH - Yellow: LP 3600 - 3700 = 0**

 **Winner: *?!**

"That's what you take... when you mess with the Cyberse." Kioku scoffed, blowing some of his hair back, wearing a smug expression.

" _Vi-Vi._ " the sound of Virus Spreader's voice made Kioku turn to see the two Cyberse Monsters still there, staring at him. Cyberse Converter made a nod with its head, agreeing with what the other said: a thank you for saving us.

"You two should flee this area before Hanoi returns." Kioku smiled. "And hide in the network. Or... I always ask this from the Cyberse I save, and I was turned down beforehand, so feel free to decline. You two could come with me. I can assure you Hanoi won't be able to find you, there."

The two seemed to think about it, before both nodded and turned into cards. Kioku told hold of them and chuckled. "Thank you, Cyberse. I'll make sure to keep my promise."

* * *

[Wow, you totally destroyed those Hanoi punks!] Ai exclaimed in awe. [Serves them right for trying to capture me, too!]

[You protected the innocent and defenseless Cyberse as well.] Flame added with a chuckle. [Truly, the hero of the day.]

"So that's how you got your hands on other Cyberse Monsters, apart from creating them..." Shoichi realized.

[You evolved so much, Kioku.] Grim said. [You've become stronger, that's for sure, but you've also gained more power from experiencing different emotions. You made friends, rivals, had fun along the way, and most importantly, felt negative emotions like anger, sadness... sometimes, negative things like those can reshape someone in a positive way. I personally think you're different from the Kioku of the past, in a good way, I mean.]

"Thank you." his Origin chuckled. He glanced at everyone. "To all of you... I don't know where I would be right now..."

"Our paths were meant to cross one way or another." Shoichi told.

"It was only a matter of time." Takeru nodded. He soon raised an eyebrow. "Actually, there's one more thing I'd like to know... You fight Hanoi to save the Cyberse, but how did Bloody Talker's name come to be?"

"Weeeell..." Kioku laughed a little.

* * *

Returning to the past, the Blue Knight of Hanoi was running down the narrow streets of the Abandoned Area, trying to escape from the person who attacked his team. When the direct attack on Green was being declared, Blue decided that would be the best time to run for it.

 _That kid is a monster! Like hell I'll Duel him!_ Blue thought.

"Where does Mr. Hanoi Captain think he's running to?" a sudden voice chuckled from the shadows, prompting Blue to sprint even faster. "Without having Dueled me, of course..."

Kioku walked out from his hiding place, making Blue shriek as he took a quick turn to his left. However, much to his horror, he ran into a dead end! He turned around to see Kioku coming towards him with Crimson Sky above him.

"W-Who are you!? Why do you oppose Hanoi!?" Blue demanded. "L-Leave us alone so we can do our work!"

"Ah, you see, I'm doing my own work as well." Kioku laughed. "I have to silence you, or you'd talk about me to the entire Hanoi organization of how I'm a threat and all that. I'm sure the other three I defeated will keep their mouths shut with the beating they got... but you... I'm afraid the floor will be stained with your blood as well so you'll stay silent."

The teen's eyes widen a little, as in realization. "Hey... that doesn't sound that bad at all! I stop you from talking by staining the floor with your blood... I could name myself Bloody Talker! Haha, yeah, that name could totally work!"

He grinned down at Blue, making him shriek again.

"I'll hurt you a little less than I originally I will." Bloody Talker said. "Consider this my way of showing gratitude. Now, Crimson Sky, it's time to take care of our last guinea pig..."

* * *

 **Present - TIME SKIP: At night - IRL: At Masayoshi Residence**

"Welcome home, mother."

Were Cyndy's words as Queen entered their penthouse apartment, accompanied by two men in black suits and wearing sunglasses who were carrying Queen's luggages.

"Cyndy, dear! So good to finally see you in person and not that VR call." Queen smiled as she took off her own sunglasses and hugged her daughter. She took a step back and inspected Cyndy and the penthouse from her current position. "Hmm, I see the maids did a good job at keeping you and the apartment in a good state."

"Yes, they did." Cyndy sighed with a smile.

Before the Tower of Hanoi incident, her mother left Den City for an important business meeting, where she had to stay for a week. At the hotel she booked, she liked its design so much that she changed her VR meeting room to the hotel's poolside, and her VR avatar from a chess piece to the one she currently uses.

After NEW LINK VRAINS was officially opened to the public, Queen had to go leave Den City for another business meeting, and today she returned home. The men placed her luggages down before leaving the penthouse.

"You've dyed your hair?" Cyndy asked in surprise, just noticing her mother's hair.

"I met an old friend at the hotel," Queen explained. "He was a hairdresser, and he suggested to dye my hair to the colors I use in VR. I like those colors, maybe too much for my own good, and decided to dye my hair. Why? Don't tell me I look bad in them!?"

"No, of course." Cyndy laughed. "They look good on you."

"...Cyndy, dear, is something the matter?" Queen questioned with a worried look.

"Huh? W-Why you ask that...?"

"I don't know, you seem... a little off." her mother admitted. "By now, you usually give me a report on your missions, or the Duels you had, or just simply tell me what you did today. Did something happen while I was away?"

"N-No, no, it's nothing!" Cyndy quickly assured her, giving a weak smile. "I'm just a little tired, that's all... L-Let me help you with the laggages."

"Oh... thank you..." Queen nodded as Cyndy took her stuff to her room. _Something happened, I can feel it._ Queen thought, evidently worried. _I'll have to look into it tomorrow at work. Asking her about it now would be useless. Cyndy... What could've happened to you...?_

Cyndy, on the other hand, was continuously thinking of Bloody Talker's words during their Duel from a couple of days ago...

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At KaibaCorp**

Kaiba was sitting at his large office desk, staring at a Duel Monster's card in front of him that was softly glowing. The room's lights were turned off, so the card's glow and the lights coming from outside of a large window behind him were the only sources of light illuminating the room.

A knock on the door interrupted Kaiba's silence, prompting him to sigh. He knew exactly who it was at this late hour. "Come in, Star Ark."

"Come on, don't sound so annoyed." the door opened to reveal Almark, pouting like a child. "There are some important things to discuss, and seeing you were still here, I thought coming out would be a polite gesture. I even knocked! You could use my other name as well, Kaiba-kun... my card's name makes me feel so alien."

"What important things are you talking about?" Kaiba caught right to the chase.

Almark sighed, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the chair in front of Kaiba's chair. "You must of noticed this too: the God cards are agitated."

The young man's eyes glanced at the card on his desk. Only Kaiba could see it glowing because he was its fated user. "Yes, I have. Obelisk is glowing from this morning."

"And so are Slifer and Ra." Almark added. "Ishizu can feel the power of the Wicked Gods and Three Phantasms slowly closing in on the Holy Pyramid. She estimated it will take them a year to reach it."

"Then so be it. A year is more than enough to complete our preparations." Kaiba calmly said. Asking Almark if he's frightened or not would be useless: Kaiba knows very well Almark is excited to see the battle that has to come.

"I know, I thought making you know would be wise and useful." Almark smirked. "I've contacted Jinlon, Regalia, and Bast, and they say no Wicked God nor a Three Phantasms have tried to attack them. Levionia is left untouched in Kogami's basement."

"No problems, then. Why didn't you write me all this in a report?"

"I hate doing reports." Almark frowned. "That's why Nina-chan always does them for me. Ah! Speaking of Nina-chan, how are your D-Wheels coming along?"

"By the end of this year, they'll be released to the public." Kaiba said. His eyes narrowed. "Kioku?"

"Nothing evil gets in his vicinity. The Wicked Gods and Three Phantasms are probably waiting to reach the Holy Pyramid before striking him down." Almark told. "Don't worry, I'll continue to watch over him in my card-form."

"Mirg and Ylil?"

"Well, Ylil continues to stay inactive, but Mirg has Blessed Toxin the other day."

"The fifth Charisma Duelist...? The one who has Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." Kaiba scoffed. "That could bring some changes to our plans, but no matter. We need as many people as we can gather for the conflict that's about to come."

"If you admit this is something you can't do on your own, then you're pretty confident this war will be even worse than Incident Genesis." Almark chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm not as egocentric as you might think I am, Star Ark." the young man snorted. He took the card on his desk and stood up, heading to the door. "I'm going. I'll have to revise the plan if you say Toxin was Blessed. In case other things mutate, write me a report instead of coming all the way to my bureau or home."

"But I told you I hate reports!" Almark whined as Kaiba left, prompting him to stick his tongue at the young man in irritation.

 _For a lifeform created by a God of Darkness, he's too childish._ Kaiba thought in exasperation...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **KoH - Pink:**

 **Cracking Hydra** (Dark/Machine/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0/LV: 6)

During your opponent's turn once, when they Normal Summon a monster: Reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to the reduced amount. You can only control 1 "Cracking Hydra" per turn.

* * *

 **A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, I hope it wasn't too much for you readers. Apart from seeing how Kioku and Bloody Talker evolved in the years, you also saw Queen and Cyndy talking a little bit, with the latter still troubled by what Kioku told him in their Duel, and Kaiba talking with Almark in the end! It seems Almark was Star Relic - "Star Ark" all along and interacted with Kioku not just once in his life.**

 **I enjoyed writing this Duel, it was a good splash from the past to write Creepers again.**

 **Almark mentions two shocking names:**

 **1\. Ishizu, yet another character from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series! She's going to have a role tied to the Egyptian Gods and another character, Bast, the number 1 Charisma.**

 **2\. Jinlon, a character from Zexal! He's going to have an interesting role to play in the future that's coming, and it involves another Dragon-user we all love and just teamed up with Playmaker and co. in canon.**

 **(Before any of you ask, no, Numbers won't appear in the story. Jinlon himself isn't a Number, but something a little different...)**

 **Four-Way Duels were introduced in the chapter! I invented these because I'll be using them in the story more than just once, so I chose this moment to reveal them. In case you didn't understand some of its rules, feel free to ask in a review.**

 **Xyz Summoning made its debut in Episode 82 and it was AWESOME! Next, we'll see Revolver vs. Soulburner! Talk about hype!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What are your thoughts on Four-Way Duels?**


	35. (S2) Dueling for Revenge

**Wow, sorry guys for the long delay but this chapter came out much longer than I expected, and I was also busy in my personal life.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Vi-Vi-Vivi, Vi. Vivivi-Vi, Vivivi." Virus Spreader talked in its language before Cyberse Converter translated his words. "The two of us aren't dead, yet. Master Kioku took us out from his deck before going to the sewers, since his deck was good enough even without us."

"Vivivivi-Vi, Vivi- _Vi_ -Vi. Vivi." Virus Spreader told and it was translated. "It was good those bad people didn't use those cards, or else the Duel would've been _very_ long. That's why Sakushi Ryu didn't use them in the first place."

"Vi, Vi-Vi-Vi. Vivi-Vi." it concluded. "Oh, that's indeed a source of inspiration for the idea. Sakushi Ryu is just very shy to admit how easy it is to realize from where his ideas come."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"If you're in five, maybe have two players share a field and they work together!" Sakushi Ryu pointed out with a grin. "Children's card games are the best way to spend time!"

"And beat the Hell out of Hanoi grunts." Kioku added. "Albeit, I always had to _persuade_ them not to talk about me to their higher-ups..."

"Oh, that's how Hanoi never thought of going for him..." Ai realized. "And no forced log out program for him! That was _my_ beautiful idea!"

"In any case, Grandeeney's design could work but I feel like the second Overdrive Monster in history would need an even more majestic look!" Sakushi Ryu declared. "And beautiful so I can ship her with Grangadez!"

"Excuse me?" Grangadez was suddenly confused. "Knowing you, that won't happen..."

"SHIP! SHIP! SHIP!" Kioku bellowed from the back.

"MASTER KIOKU, ENOUGH!" Grangadez cried out.

"OVERDRIVE SHOKAN!" a female voice cried out. "I'm going to use Lindia's ideas because it isn't bad so- JUDGMENT INFERNO!"

"CUT! CUT! THIS ISN'T A DUEL!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I guess people change in time." Kioku admitted.

"Did somebody say 'Star Ark'!?" Almark's head popped up upon hearing his name.

"No." Nina coldly said but he continued.

"Have Kioku-sama use a Star Ark Dragon which is the same I have in my own deck and I could give him later on in the story!?" Almark exclaimed.

"No." Nina said.

"Well, this is your lucky day because it might happen in the future!" he laughed.

"May Mirg and Ylil guide us during those dark days." Nina sighed in exasperation.

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"There will be a time I'll work with him." Kaiba revealed. "Like how I once did with his father and mother-"

"Look! It's the guy who caught my arm before I could punch Blood-cowboy-Sheperd!" Kioku exclaimed.

"...I'll work with him when he's mature." Kaiba said.

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"Yamamoto-senpai, I say we do rocket stunts to get bonuses." Pigeon suggested.

"Don't say my real name!" Frog exclaimed. "And yes, we should do. Brave Max is useless, we are earning even less money than we did before!"

"Wait, shouldn't we gain more bonuses? I mean, we're updating videos, aren't we?"

"It's the internet in an anime, don't question it too much. Now, let's get ready for the stunts!"

"Do you know how to use it at all?"

"What a better time to find out than now?"

"I don't think we should, Yamamoto-senpai."

"I said don't use-"

He pressed the wrong button on a remote, causing two rockets to attach to their backs before going off.

"We're blasting off agaaaaaaain!" they cried out and vanished in the sky.

"I think I heard the voice of someone familiar..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Must be my imagination."

 **\- In response to** _ **shlomochoina**_ **'s review:**

"Seeing you commented on chapter 32 as well, I think you know the answer for your first question." Sakushi Ryu told. "But in case you don't, it's a no. Earth's fate won't change since his death is needed to motivate several characters, so sorry about that."

"At least I am not as socially awkward as those guys." Earth pointed at Kioku, Grim, and the Yu-salad boys walking down the street, chanting "we will become one" and making the citizens avoid them.

"Yeah, that came out a little similar..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 14:**

 **Dueling for Revenge**

* * *

 **At night - LINK VRAINS: At the unknown castle**

"Tomorrow, you won't be dispatched to capture Grim and Duel Kioku. I hope it doesn't anger you _too much_ , Adam."

Were the LIGHT Ignis' words at the armored Duelist, who said nothing back. This made the Ignis' eyes curve a little, showing he was smiling.

"Consider this my decision to your team's failure at capturing the two Ignis that were in the prison." he added. He tilted his head a little. "I think you're wondering who'll take your position over in the mission. Well, don't worry: I'm using a _very_ motivated piece to take care of Kioku and Grim."

Adam finally spoke up. "No matter who you send to defeat Kioku, your plan will only backfire. He won't lose to some simpletons."

They left the room by logging out. The LIGHT Ignis sighed. "Of course my plan will backfire. I know that much. In this castle, Adam might be the only one who can defeat him. Right?"

He glanced at the owner of the Duel Disk he was perched on, Jin. The young teen who's under the Ignis' control said nothing back, just stared ahead.

"Oh, yeah. You can't answer... I keep forgetting that." the Ignis said. "In any case, I guess I should go and see how's our experiment going."

That said, Jin started walking out of the room and through several corridors until reaching a pair of ornate, silver doors. The Ignis made a motion with his hand, causing them to open as Jin entered in a laboratory, closing behind him too.

"Ah, meus magister! Right on time."

The Ignis glanced at the person who addressed him, seeing a tall, fair-skinned young man with spiky violet hair and silver strands, yellow eyes, wearing a suit similar to Jin's but with silver accessories instead of gold, and had a black Duel Disk with purple accents tied around his right wrist.

If the Ignis is going to admit one thing he likes about these humans, it's their antique literature, especially Latin compositions. Grim wasn't wrong in liking this aspect of humans, too. Meus magister was the Latin translation for "my Master". The Ignis liked and knew Latin fairly well, and this human, knowing it, addressed him in that old language. What a polite and good human.

"Really? I take it the experiment is over then, Orion."

"Yes, it is." the ex-Knight of Hanoi assassin, Orion, nodded with a grin. "And it came out exactly as you wanted."

A polite, good, and _obedient_ human. "I see. I'd like to see it myself."

"Of course."

Orion guided Jin deeper into the laboratory, passing several BitBoots and TeraBytes along the way, who were all working at computers or running around with sheets of paper in their hands. They stopped in front of a glass tube containing a strange, glowing liquid with a card inside of it.

"It showed us some resistance, but only in the initial phases. After some persuasion _I_ had to make it withstand, it became a suitable servant," Orion explained.

A TeraByte came up and handed the LIGHT Ignis a sheet of paper, which Jin took and held for him instead. The Ignis read it and nodded to himself. "As planned, the card will auto-delete itself after its first usage. Excellent."

"No! This card needs further strength!"

The Ignis turned around to glance at the person who talked. It was a fair-skinned, young woman with long pink hair that had swirly tips colored green, had purple eyes, and donned a pink lipstick. Her attire was identical to Orion's, but with a green color scheme and wore a black Duel Disk with pink accents.

A pair of Bits and Boots was holding her down, but she jerked herself free from their grip and headed towards the glass tube with an angry expression.

"Ah, Deirdre," the Ignis recognized the ex-Knight of Hanoi Lieutenant. "What's this fuss about?"

"She continued to interfere with the card's creation, so I had to throw her out the room, meus magister." Orion whispered.

"Shut up, you disgusting lackey!" Deirdre snapped, making him roll his eyes. She turned to the Ignis. "This card isn't good at all, sir! It lacks the power to complete my mission!"

"I admit this card isn't one of the best out there." he replied. "However, it does have what it needs to achieve my goal."

"At this point, I won't be able to win against Bloody Talker!" Deirdre remarked. "I have to defeat that little twerp... he stood in my way... if it wasn't for him, I would've had a chance to get my revenge on SOL...!" she clenched her fists. "Sir, I need a new card! A stronger one so I can defeat-"

Out of nowhere, Jin turned towards the ex-Hanoi member and slapped her across the cheek, so hard that Deirdre even fell to the ground. Everyone went silent at that, and Orion placed a hand over his mouth to prevent his snickering to be heard.

"That's enough, greedy little girl." the Ignis sighed in exasperation. "I believe you forgot who the leader was around here. It's _me_. This isn't your plan of vengeance, but _my_ plan towards complete control over foolish humans like yourself. Do you honestly think I need you to win? Or for that matter, even if I gave you a much stronger card, do you think I would expect you to win?"

He turned to stare back at the glass tube. "I care less if you're alive or not. What I want from you, however, is the accomplishment of the mission I grant you. Or, if you want, you can go against my orders. But don't think you'd escape my judgment that easily. I have multiple ways of ending foolish humans' lives in this castle. Now, did you understand, Deirdre?"

"...Y-Yes, sir..."

The Ignis' eyes curved in a smile. "Splendid."

* * *

 **Time Skip: The next day - LINK VRAINS: City Area**

Blue Angel sighed in exhaustion as she sat down at a bar's table on its rooftop, finally taking a break from work. Today, she had numerous appointments with people who won her Handshake event, and just now she got some rest.

She summoned a window with her hand, ordering a glass of cold juice and setting up an umbrella next to the table, shadowing her from the sun's heat.

"Finally; some peace." Blue Angel muttered to herself and took a sip from her drink- before a D-Board zoomed past her face, barely missing her if it wasn't for a couple of centimeters. "PFFFT!" Blue Angel spat out her drink in shock.

"What in the name of...!" she coughed. She stood up from the table and walked to the roof's edge, overlooking the D-Board that crashed into a store on the street's other end. "Who did that!?"

"LOOK OUT LOOK OUT LOOK OUT!"

She soon got her answer as someone dropped from the sky, falling over the umbrella and table she sat by seconds ago, creating a giant mess...

"I'M OKAY!" the person, who was a female, shouted, raising her hands. She soon stood up, grunting in pain. "Ow ow ow! Stupid D-Board! The instructions didn't mention anything about dodging other people! And was that a pigeon carrying a frog!? I didn't know VRAINS was this amazing and bizarre!"

Blue Angel's eyes widen at her: this wasn't a normal person, it was an Ignis! She had black colored skin with yellow markings running all over her body, fingers that ended in nails, big, round eyes- which were yellow and red-, hair emerging from her head that was tied up in a ponytail with a red band, and her body had some curves, signaling she was female.

"What's an Ignis doing here...?" she mumbled in confusion. If SOL would spot her, they will immediately send a hunter to capture her! She would get the wrong idea...

"Oh my God!" the Ignis exclaimed in perfect English, seeing the Charisma Duelist. "An _angel_! You're so beautiful!"

Blue Angel blinked. "Um..."

"Hi, my name's Lily in human language!" she introduced, taking Blue Angel's hands and start shaking them. "I'm the first Light-attribute Ignis to be created, I like doing fun stuff, my favorite color is gold yellow, and my hobby is to design Cyberse cards which I then use in Duels! Happy to meet you, angel-san!"

Well, that was pretty straight forward for an introduction.

"Uh, n-nice to meet you as well..." Blue Angel said.

"Sorry for before!" Lily lowered her head in shame. "I took a liking in those D-Boards you humans invented, and I wanted to try them out myself! I was doing well until I nearly crashed into a pigeon... carrying a frog for some reason... and fell here!"

"Don't worry about it..." Blue Angel smiled. "We all started like that with D-Boards, me included. You'll get the hang of it, eventually."

Lily's eyes sparkled in happiness. "Thank you for the support, angel-san!"

"You don't have to treat me so mightly, Lily-chan." Blue Angel said.

"Eh? But weren't angels supernatural beings...?"

"Yes, but I'm not an actual angel," the Charisma Duelist explained. "It's only my avatar that looks like one. And I haven't designed it to be considered like one, too. You can simply call me Blue Angel."

"Oh..." Lily blinked. "I see!" she giggled. "You're so nice and kind!"

"About that..." Blue Angel looked around as if searching for someone. "I don't think it's a good idea to just stand here in the open. Not everyone in VRAINS is so nice and kind... We should go undercover, for the time being."

"Like some super awesome spies!?" Lily asked. "Don't worry, I thought of that already!" she summoned a pair of sunglasses, a hat, and suit, and put them on. "So? How do I look!? No one will know it's me, heh heh!"

"That can work, I guess." she chuckled. This Ignis sure is funnier and more carefree than Kioku's serious and calculating Grim. Blue Angel changed her avatar to Blue Girl, causing Lily to gasp loudly.

"WOW! You can transform!?" Lily beamed.

"This is my other form, Blue Girl," she explained with a smile. "Now, I should contact Ghost Girl and ask her to meet in IRL. Remaining here in VRAINS would be too dangerous, with all of the hunters around."

Speaking of the devil, Blue Girl's Duel Disk started beeping as she got a call from Ghost Girl.

She answered it. [What's the matter, Ema-san?]

[Kioku and Playmaker appeared in LINK VRAINS,] she explained. [Kioku didn't send me any info, so I presume this is something important, maybe another Ignis.]

"Got it. I'm going to investigate." Blue Girl nodded as the call ended.

"You two know Kioku!?" Lily asked. "Then it was lady luck who made our paths cross!"

"You know him?" Blue Girl gasped.

"Of course!" Lily nodded. She shrunk in size and entered her Duel Disk, emerging from it without her spy equipment. [Quick, let's go! Maybe we can catch them and have a chat! I'll explain to you how I know him as we go!]

* * *

After Ai replied to the so-believed EARTH Ignis on a message board with an Ignis algorithm- which Kioku believed was the outer texts since the middle one was a copy and paste of Verz Heliolope's text- Playmaker and Bloody Talker headed to VRAINS. Soulburner wasn't here today: he said he had some plans with his grandparents that he couldn't avoid.

"There's a total of eight Ignis, right?" Playmaker questioned as they continued to search.

[Yeah.] Ai nodded.

"Flame, Windy, Grim, and you." he said. "What are the other four Ignis like?"

[Well...] Ai started. [First, the light Ignis that came after the original. He's calm, cool, and collected, like a leader. But too smart... I can't understand what he's thinking at all. Next is the subleader, the water Ignis. She has the skill to tell difference between lies and truth, that's why the Cyberse World never had betrayals or conspiracies. It's embarrassing for me to say... but the water Ignis super relied on me. She definitely liked me.]

"Really?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

[That's your reaction!?] Ai exclaimed. [Whatever...]

[The first light Ignis is called Lily.] Grim took over. [She's always cheerful and thinks positive. She can also be very quick-witted when trying hard.]

"The others are Flame and the wind Ignis, Windy." Playmaker said.

[And... Oh, the earth Ignis.] Ai told. [He's no-nonsense and honest and um... Oh! He's like this guy, massive and orange!] he exclaimed, hugging, in fact, the Ignis they were searching for! [It's you! Long time no see! How have you been!?]

"Well, that's one way of finding him..." Bloody Talker muttered.

"He's the earth Ignis?"

[Yeah, this guy!] Ai replied to his Origin.

"You brought guests." the EARTH Ignis addressed Bloody Talker and Grim. "I wouldn't mind talking to you as well, but Playmaker is enough. I hope my judgment isn't insolent, seeing you came all the way here."

Bloody Talker nodded. "That's fine with us."

[I agree.] Grim nodded.

[Hey, why can't they come with us!?] Ai asked, confused.

"As I said, Playmaker is more than enough." the other Ignis said. A swirling portal of data opened behind him. "This way. Follow me." he went in.

[What's with him?] Ai thought aloud. [Let's celebrate our reunion more!]

"Playmaker, you can go ahead." Bloody Talker said. "We shouldn't go against the earth Ignis' decision, he could get the wrong impression. Grim and I will return to IRL."

"Got it." Playmaker nodded and jumped into the portal, which closed seconds later.

Grim placed a hand on his chin, having a thoughtful expression.

"What's the matter?" his Origin asked.

[I'm getting a strange feeling, all of the sudden...]

"About the earth Ignis?"

[No... this feeling... I'm sure it's unrelated to the earth Ignis because it's familiar... I felt it before, but where?]

"Bloody Talker!" a sudden voice shouted, before Blue Girl appeared with her D-Board in the distance. She jumped off and landed on the little island beside the addressed person.

"Blue Girl, what a surprise to see you here." Bloody Talker said. "I thought you had your Handshake event."

"Yes, but then Ghost Girl detected you and Playmaker." she told. "Did something happen?"

"Well, we found an Ignis but it left with Playmaker," he explained. "I was about to log out, seeing as there's no point in just standing here."

"Ah... it left..." Blue Girl her bottom lip in frustration. "We should too, then."

"We?" Bloody Talker parroted.

[Wow... it's really you guys!] Lily cried out in joy, emerging from the Duel Disk. [You're both safe and sound!]

[Lily!?] Grim gasped, his eyes wide. [So you were that familiar feeling I sensed.]

[Brr, your mouth is scary!] she shivered at the other Ignis' toothy mouth. [But yeah, it's me!]

"Where were you all this time?" Bloody Talker asked with a smile. "And how come you're with Blue Girl?"

[Well, after Grim and I escaped the prison, I roamed in the network for some time,] she explained. [I searched for my Origin...] she seemed to scowl. [But...]

[Did something happen to her?] Grim asked, noticing her expression.

[N-No no, haha!] Lily laughed with a shake of her hand. [I couldn't find her! Yeah! So, moving on... I decided to try out D-Boards and failed miserably. I almost crashed into Blue Girl! Then I learned she knew you two, and we came here.]

"I see. I'm glad to know you were OK all this time." Bloody Talker nodded.

"And a big thank you for coming here, dear Ignis. You made this very easy for us! We didn't have to waste any time in searching for you!"

Everyone turned around at the new voice, seeing two people materializing a couple of meters away on the island.

"Tch, Deirdre..." Bloody Talker frowned.

"Orion...!" Blue Girl snarled.

"Ah, you still remember me! How wonderful!" Orion laughed with a happy expression. "I expected nothing less from Blue Angel-san! Oh, wait... right now, you aren't a Duel World Idol but an average hunter, Blue Girl... I guess I should address you as such, Blue Girl-san."

[Are these the dangerous hunters you were talking about...?] Lily whispered to her companion.

"Yes, they are." Blue Girl nodded. "I see the Knights of Hanoi sent you two to take care of us and our Ignis?"

"We aren't with Hanoi, no no." Orion waved his finger with a chuckle, shocking the heroes. "We act under an even more powerful faction, one of which Adam and his squad are in, too!"

[Adam and the Trinitas siblings...] Grim muttered. [So you two left Hanoi to follow an even greater power?]

"That's right!" Deirdre shouted. "A greater power that, unlike Hanoi, will allow us to achieve what we want!"

"And your first missions are to bother us, huh?" Bloody Talker scoffed. "What a pain... well, if you came all the out here, we'll take care of you, once and for all."

He turned to Blue Girl. "I know you hate that guy will all of your being, so I won't interfere. Beat the crap out of him!"

"Yeah, I will." Blue Girl nodded with a smile. "Thank you. And you take care of her, too."

"Of course!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Let's go, you worthless rag!" he shouted at Deirdre before jumping off the island, landing on his D-Board and zooming off.

"Why you little...!" Deirdre growled before doing the same.

"It seems we to remain and have a Master Duel." Orion chuckled with a wide smile. "Allow me to set the stage!"

He threw a diamond-shaped device into the air, which exploded in particles of yellow light and formed a camouflage dome around the two Duelists. Moments later, the dome started floating upwards into the air, levitating above the island.

[So, um...] Lily started. [What did he do to get on your bad sad?]

"This happened while you were locked away with Grim," Blue Girl explained, gaining a furious expression. "He implanted a computer virus in me!"

[Nani-nani!?] Lily gasped in shock. [A virus!?]

"Aw, don't make it sound like such a horrible thing!" Orion whined with a smile. "It was a present from a fan! You should be more happy about it, Blue Girl-san!"

"Because of what you did, not just mine, but you destroyed countless other lives!" she continued, ignoring him. "I was that computer virus' test! Baira was able to perfection it after that, and you've used it to turn numerous people into Anothers!"

"But after that, you've defeated Baira and she cured the Anothers out of pity." Orion chuckled. "Then, at the Tower of Hanoi, you lost to Spectre and were saved by Playmaker... moving forward, you've grown and became Blue Girl. What a moving story, hahaha!"

"Talking to a sadistic psycho like you is a waste of time..." Blue Girl gritted her teeth. "There's no other way: I'll beat you in a Duel and make you pay! Not just for me, but for everyone who was turned into an Another, for those who suffered by your hands, and for hurting Bloody Talker's Monsters in the past, too!"

"So now you fight for others, and not just yourself. Interesting..." Orion said. "You aren't an egocentric little girl anymore. Very nice indeed."

Lily said nothing, looking from the two humans with a vexed expression.

"Before we start, we'll have to decide who goes first." Orion told. "Your deck needs the first turn to set up, so it would be stupid from my part letting you have it. I say we decide with the good old game rock paper scissors!"

[I want to play that!] Lily exclaimed. Blue Girl nodded, showing she was OK with that.

"[Jan ken pon!]"

The two shouted and revealed their choice: Orion picked rock and Lily scissors.

[Aww...] the Ignis whined. [Sorry, Blue Girl...!] she cried tears.

"D-Don't worry." Blue Girl said. "It went the way it did. It won't change the fact I'll win!"

"Hmph, scary, scary..." Orion teased.

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Orion: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Blue Girl: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Ore no turn!" Orion told as five cards materialized in front of him. He selected one and the rest vanished. "I normal summon Clustar Gallo from my hand!"

The "Clustar" Monster which resembled a rooster, had galaxy-patterned skin, and was covered in golden feathers appeared with a loud cry and stood on his Right Monster Zone.

 **Clustar** **Gallo:** **Tuner/** _ **ATK 1700**_ **/DEF 1100/LV: 4**

 _He still uses a "Clustar" deck._ Blue Girl noted. _In that case, I have a little advantage: I remember his deck very well from the last time we fought. He swarms the field with Monsters and uses them to Link Summon powerful Link Monsters that have effects which trigger when summoned or a "Clustar" is Special Summoned to their Markers. But this Gallo is a Tuner... Great, he can Synchro Summon now!_

"I activate Clustar Gallo's effect!" Orion stated. "By lowering this Monster's Level by one, I Special Summon one Clustar Feather Token to my field!"

The rooster started shaking its body until a feather fell out. Instead of falling to the ground, the feather started levitating in the air, surrounded by a faint, golden glow.

(Clustar Gallo: Level 4→3)

 **Clustar Feather Token: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 1**

[Now he has two Monsters!] Lily exclaimed. [He can go for a Link 2 Monster or Synchro Summon for that matter!]

"True, but I'm not that type of simple-minded person." Orion chuckled. "Watch how powerful I have become by joining meus magister! Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Now appear! The future Circuit that leads me to victory!)

His hand glowed before conjuring a Link Portal above him. "The summoning condition is one "Clustar" Monster! I set Clustar Gallo in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Link 1! Clustar Capricorno!"

The "Clustar" Monster which resembled a goat, had galaxy-patterned skin and had golden horns appeared stood on the Extra Monster Zone on Orion's right.

 **Clustar Capricorno: ATK 100/Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate its Monster Effect!" Orion shouted. "When Capricorno is Link Summoned, I can target one "Clustar" Monster in my Graveyard with a Level and Special Summon it to the zone Capricorno points to! Resurrect, Clustar Gallo!"

The goat's horns started glowing brightly as a GY Portal opened, from which Gallo emerged.

"Moreover, Capricorno's other effect activates," Orion explained. "Once per Duel, when a "Clustar" is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can draw one card!"

[From one card, he summoned three Monsters...] Lily muttered. [He also drew a card, so his hand count is back at five... This guy isn't bad at all! Although, that's a problem for us...]

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

The second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Clustar" Monsters! I set Clustar Gallo and Feather Token!"

The two Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Link 2! Clustar Pesci!"

The "Clustar" Monster composed of two fishes, one with galaxy-patterned scales and one with golden scales, appeared under Capricorno's Bottom Marker.

 **Clustar Pesci: ATK 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Clustar Pesci is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I gain 600 Life Points! Holy Water!" Orion shouted as he was enveloped in a green aura.

 **Orion: LP 4000 + 600 = 4600**

"And now!" he grinned wide, holding up a card. It vanished upon its activation. "I activate the Link Magic, Judgement Arrows from my hand!"

The card materialized under Clustar Pesci's Bottom-Left Marker, which was the Middle Spell & Trap Zone on the ex-Hanoi member's field.

"The card those who fought Playmaker and his team had!" Blue Girl realized.

[A Spell that has Link Markers!] Lily gasped. [That's neat!]

"Only one Link Magic can be on my field at a time, and it can only be activated in the Spell and Trap Zone where a Link Monster points to," Orion explained. "Next, because I control a "Clustar" Monster, I can Special Summon Clustar Gemelli from my hand!"

The "Clustar" Monster composed of two humanoid monsters with galaxy-patterned skins, one holding a golden sword and the other a golden shield, appeared with their respective battle cries.

 **Clustar** **Gemelli:** **ATK 1000/** _ **DEF 1500**_ **/LV: 2**

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" Orion shouted as another Link Portal materialized.

"A third Link Summon!?" Blue Girl's eyes widen.

"Arrowheads Confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more "Clustar" Monsters! I set Clustar Gemelli, Capricorno, and the Link 2 Pesci!" said monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, the most wicked star lurking in the universe in search for light to devour! Clustar Ofiuco!"

The massive "Clustar" Monster with a humanoid being covered in golden robes and holding a staff with a skill attached to its tip, that was attached to the back of a long and large snake- with two miniature snakes that were attached to the humanoid's back- which had purple galaxy-patterned scales, emerged from the portal, levitating in front of the Link Magic's Top Marker!

 **Clustar Ofiuco: ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

 _He had a Link 4 Clustar!?_ Blue Girl thought in shock.

"Clustar Ofiuco no kōka hatsudō!" Orion stated. "When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can banish up to three "Clustar" Monsters from my Graveyard and inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each banished card!"

[Effect damage this easily!?] Lily gasped.

"I banish Clustar Gallo, Capricorno, and Pesci for this effect!" Orion declared as the ghostly images of his Monsters appeared on the field, before being swallowed by Ofiuco's three snake-heads. "Therefore, you take 1200 damage!"

Pointing its staff at its target, several magic circles materialized in front of Ofiuco. Beams of black-purple energy shot out each circle, spiraling together until forming a massive beam that washed over Blue Girl, who cried in pain as she was sent flying against the dome's wall.

 **Blue Girl: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

[Oh my God! Are you OK!?] Lily shouted in concern.

"I had... worse...!" Blue Girl gritted her teeth.

"Do you like it? This is the program Adam gave me, which increases the physical damage you take by my Monsters." Orion grinned. "Your expression tells me you can still fight. Very good! I set two cards face-down and end my turn. It's your turn, Blue Girl-san, and try your best to entertain me."

"Watashi no turn!" she ignored his taunting. "Draw!"

"Ah, before you start, I'd like to activate my Ace's Quick Effect!" Orion suddenly interrupted her. "By returning my three banished "Clustar" Monsters to the Graveyard, them being Gallo, Capricorno, and Pesci, until the End Phase, Ofiuco will gain 500 Attack for each returned card!"

The three "Clustar" Monsters reappeared on the field before Ofiuco swallowed them again.

(Clustar Ofiuco: ATK 3000→4500)

"That won't be enough to scare me, Orion! From my hand, I normal summon Trickstar Candina!"

The "Trickstar" Monster with fair skin, brown eyes, an orange heart-shaped tattoo over her left eye, having yellow hair styled like a Brugmansia, wearing a yellow and white dress and brown leggings, and holding a megaphone appeared with a giggle.

 **Trickstar Candina:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 400/LV: 4**

"When Candina is Normal Summoned, her effect activates!" Blue Girl stated. "I can add a "Trickstar" card from my deck to my hand. I add Trickstar Light Stage, which I'll activate now!"

"Ah, the staple "Trickstar" plays." Orion chuckled. "Don't you ever get bored of doing that?"

"Light Stage's effect!" Blue Girl ignored him, again. "When activated, I can add one "Trickstar" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Trickstar Lilybell! When this Monster is added to my hand outside of drawing it, I can Special Summon her!"

The "Trickstar" Monster with fair skin, green eyes, a pink heart-shaped tattoo over her right eye, having pink hair combed in two pigtails, wearing a red and white dress and black leggings, and holding an oversized bell appeared with a laugh.

 **Trickstar Lilybell: ATK 800/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 2**

[That's what I call search power!] Lily exclaimed. [Now you have two Monsters and a Field Spell out, and you've only used a card from your hand!]

"And I'm just getting started!" Blue Girl told. "I activate Light Stage's other effect, targeting the set card on my left, Orion. Now, that card cannot be activated this turn while Light Stage is on the field, and during the End Phase, you must activate it or it's sent to the Graveyard!"

Orion shrugged. _Damn it, she chose the card I needed the most..._ he thought, irritated.

Blue Girl threw her hand into the air as a blue glowing heart materialized in her palm. "Kagayake! Yūki to ketsui no sākitto!" she shouted as a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Trickstar" Monsters! I set Trickstar Candina and Lilybell in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of yellow and pink winds, entering two Markers. "Link Summon! Appear, Trickstar Holly Angel!"

The "Trickstar" Link Monster with fair skin, blue eyes, a purple heart-shaped tattoo on her left cheek, having long, blonde hair, wearing a light blue and white dress and black leggings, and having six wings emerged from the portal, smiling as she was ready to battle. She was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Girl's right.

 **Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"That Monster? Nothing original." Orion shook his head in exasperation.

"Then what about this for a change? I activate the Spell Card Trickstar Fusion!" Blue Girl exclaimed.

[Fusionpowersgooooooo!] Lily shouted.

"I send Holly Angel on my field and Trickstar Calobane from my hand to the Graveyard, and perform a Fusion Summon with them!" Blue Girl smirked. "Hear the song of the Trickstars! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 8! **Trickstar Holly Lamb Star**!"

Her two Monsters turned into sparkling particles of blue and pink light, which then took the shape of her Fusion Monster: a young satyr woman with tan skin, fluffy white hair with gold-brown headphones designed to simulate curled ram horns, and a teal star over her right eye with a couple of shooting star tattoos on her upper arms. She wore a sleeveless idol dress with a pair of coat-tails designed after lamb's cress, elbow-length fingerless wool gloves, butterfly-like wings with a cosmic design, bright pink glassy eyes, and held a guitar with a hook-shaped headstock.

 **Trickstar Holly Lamb Star: Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2300**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

 _She had another Fusion Monster outside of Trickstar Band Guitar Sweet?_ Orion's eyes widen a little.

"Next, I activate the effect of **Trickstar Mosketh** in my hand!" Blue Girl revealed the card. "Because I control a "Trickstar" Monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon this card and inflict 200 damage to my opponent! Come forth!"

Materializing beside the Fusion Monster was a young girl with fair skin, a pink left eye, having a white heart-shaped eyepatch over her right eye, short, caramel hair, wearing a costume which seemed a cross between a dress and a musketeer outfit, colored pink and white, having two wings, and holding a musket in her hand.

 **Trickstar Mosketh: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1700**_ **/LV: 2**

She twirled the musket in her hand before pointing at it Orion, firing a beam of yellow light and hitting him in the chest, and made him wince.

 **Orion: LP 4600 - 200 = 4400**

"Lamb Star's and Trickstar Light Stage's effects activate!" Blue Girl declared. "First, since you took battle or effect damage by a "Trickstar" Monster, Light Stage inflicts you another 200 damage!"

The Field Spell briefly appeared on the field, firing a green beam at Orion and hitting him in the chest, making him wince again.

 **Orion: LP 4400 - 200 = 4200**

"Then, Lamb Star's effect resolves! When you take damage by the effect of a "Trickstar" Monster, once per turn, I can target one Monster you control, destroy it, and inflict you another 200 damage! I designate Clustar Ofiuco as our target!"

Following those words, Lamb Star created numerous soundwaves by playing her guitar that headed for the opposing Link 4 Monster.

[Now that big meanie will be destroyed!] Lily cheered.

"So sorry, but that won't happen!" Orion grinned wide. "I activate my Skill: **Star Attraction**!"

[Hold up, I think I can hear my I-detect-Hacks alarm going off...] Lily said as she took out a siren from the Duel Disk, which in fact, was squealing like a police siren. [Um, it is! I DETECT HACKS!]

"I admit I hacked into the VRAINS system to create a program that would allow the user to use their Skill during a Master Duel," Orion revealed with a grin. "But unless the system doesn't stop me saying I'm cheating, I sure won't stop because you say so. Now, my Skill allows me to Special Summon a "Clustar" non-Link Monster from my hand or Graveyard, and inflict 400 damage to my opponent! Resurrect, Gemelli!"

A GY Portal opened as Gemelli emerged from it with is 1500 DEF, next to Ofiuco's Left Marker. Moments later, a beam of light shot out from the dome's inside, hitting Blue Girl in her shoulder and make the spot glitch in pain.

 **Blue Girl: LP 2800 - 400 = 2400**

"Due to Gemelli's effect, as long as I control this face-up Special Summoned card, my opponent cannot target "Clustar" Monsters with card effects! Therefore, Lamb Star's effect can't resolve."

True to his words, the soundwaves created by the Fusion Monster hit Ofiuco but did nothing.

[Aw, come on!] Lily whined. [That was too close to miss!]

"Moreover!" Orion shouted. "Since a "Clustar" was Special Summoned to its link, Ofiuco's effect activates! I banish Gallo, Capricorno, and Pesci to inflict 1200 damage to you, Blue Girl-san. Better get ready!"

The Link 4 Monster unleashed another wave of energy beams at the female Duelist, who cried in pain as she was sent flying against the dome's wall yet again.

 **Blue Girl: LP 2400 - 1200 = 1200**

[You only have 1200 Life Points... if he uses that effect again you'll lose...!] Lily muttered in concern for her comrade. She turned to Orion with a furious expression. [You have to stop! This isn't Dueling any more, but one-sided violence!]

"Huh?" Orion blinked, tilting his head to the side. "One-sided violence?" he smirked. "Are you sure about that? Wasn't Duel Monsters a game where you're supposed to lower your opponent's Life Points to 0 and win?"

[Yes, but not in such a cruel manner!] Lily said. [Duel Monsters isn't just a game! It's a way of opening yourself to others and fight with everything you got, even having fun along the way! Duel Monsters integrates the players' and their Monsters' hearts in order to create a beautiful harmony! This game isn't just lowering Life Points or destroying Monsters!]

"Pffff, hahahahahahaha!" Orion threw his head back in laughter, confusing the Ignis. "Such childish and idiotic belief are better left unsaid, dear Ignis." the young man told. "Maybe Duel Monsters was created with positive intents, but in the course of its history, it was only used for horrific acts! The Lost Incident, where _you_ were born, used Duel Monsters as its main basis, didn't it?"

[Y-Yeah, but...] Lily faltered. [W-We can all make mistakes, sometimes! One act can't overwrite the real purpose of Duel Monsters!]

" _One_ act? Are you that ignorant?" Orion asked. "Can't you see what's happening right around you? This isn't a game anymore, but war. Duel Monsters, thanks to humans, has become a tool to hurt others, instead of this 'harmony' you gab about. Be it the past, present, or future, Duel Monsters will never become a weapon of unity but instead the demise of this world!"

[I... that...] Lily lowered her head a little.

"That... isn't true!" Blue Girl, who recovered from Ofiuco's effect, shouted. "Duel Monsters was and is used as a tool, but that doesn't mean it can't change! After evil is defeated, the real purpose of Duel Monsters will become the key to unite what's been broken!"

"You foolish girls." Orion scoffed. "This isn't some sort of fairytale that has a happy ending! This is the real world where only cruel rules and dread dominates the living! No matter how much you devote yourself to a goal, it will never end as you planned it to! That's reality!"

"Then I'll have you learn that reality, Orion!" Blue Girl yelled, gesturing to her field. "Battle! Lamb Star, attack Clustar Gemelli!"

Trickstar Holly Lamb Star played her guitar again, creating soundwaves which destroyed the "Clustar" Monster.

"Now that your venting is over with, I believe my turn is next." Orion smiled.

"No, my turn isn't over yet!" Blue Girl let out a smirk, confusing him. "Since Gemelli left the field, I can target your "Clustar" Monsters with card effects! From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Trickstar Temptation! Because I control a "Trickstar" Monster, I target your Clustar Ofiuco whose Attack is different from its original value and return it to the hand!"

"Impossible!" Orion gasped in shock. " _That_ is what you were aiming for!?"

"Judgement Arrows doubles the Attack of a Link Monster next to its link battles, meaning Ofiuco would have minimum 6000 Attack when it battles," Blue Girl explained. "With my Trickstars that have low Attack, it would be impossible to beat such a high amount. Therefore, removing your Monster with an effect is my only bet! Now, perish, Clustar Ofiuco!"

Following her words, the giant Link Monster gave a hiss of pain before exploding in particles of light.

"Your silver tongue won't make me waver again, Orion." Blue Girl said. "Whatever you have planned, I'll break through the odds and beat the Hell out of you! From my Graveyard, I banish Trickstar Fusion to activate its effect and return Calobane from my Graveyard to my hand. I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Trickstar Light Stage's effect activates: activate the sealed card or it's sent to the Graveyard."

"My set card is the Counter Trap, Clustar Duplicate. I can't activate at this timing, so it's sent to the Graveyard," Orion explained as the said card vanished.

Lily stared at the situation in shock and awe: even if Blue Girl was cornered by Orion's schemes and was being distrusted towards her ideals by him, instead of falling to the ground in defeat, she took a step forward and managed to escape from a dire situation.

Unlike Lily, who was immediately swayed by their opponent's words, Blue Girl held her head high and turned the tables in her favor...

 _These humans... are so strange and amazing, all in their own ways._ Lily thought. _Erika..._ she locked her hands over her chest in a praying manner, thinking of her Origin. _I wanted to learn and have fun by your side like Grim and Kioku are doing... but you... you...! What should I do...!?_

Orion stayed silent for a couple of seconds, before his lips curved into a twisted grin. "Humans can be so foolish, sometimes." he said. "The idea of human supremacy won't accept that others can be superior to us, that is the root of all evil. Truly, you showed me a great example that proves this, Blue Girl-san."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, confused.

"Meus magister is who I follow now," Orion explained. "And he is just! Humanity's future is in good hands with him. The way he envisions humans' future... it's truly amazing, but for me, breathtaking, the best there is, and the only one that won't let the human race completely rot in time!"

[So the villain's monologuing part arrived...] Lily muttered under her breath.

"You already know what I seek, Blue Girl-san." Orion chuckled. "The ruler which is going to guide humans down their righteous path! And meus magister is that ruler! Once humanity will be under his control, useless wars, beliefs, and human nature will die and absolute peace shall reign instead!"

"Under his control? So we become someone's slaves and we call it a day!?" Blue Girl gritted her teeth in anger. "Are you _that_ out of your mind!? That isn't a peaceful future, we're just dominated by a higher force and can't do anything about it! That's called slavery!"

"And what's wrong with that!?" Orion laughed. "Under complete slavery, no one will rise to destroy the system! No one will have to die because of others' foolish mistakes! And no one will have to fear tomorrow! That is peace!"

"And you're willing to become a slave to obtain that peace you talk about!?"

"YES!" the young man exclaimed at Blue Girl's question. "Adam was the one who invited me to join their team, but their future is rubbish! In their ideal system, betrayals and conspiracies will continue to rise until everything will be destroyed! But with meus magister's plans, such things won't exist anymore!"

"You disgusting snake...!" Blue Girl spat. "You're fine with entrusting your own future to someone who can choose to destroy you from one moment to another!?"

"If it means obtaining human peace, then so be it." Orion chuckled. "At least I'll die knowing my goals have been accomplished! Ore no turn! Draw!"

His expression turned downright murderous at seeing his new card.

"I think it's time I show you my true specialty. First, I normal summon Clustar Cancro from my hand!"

The "Clustar" Monster which resembled a crab, had galaxy-patterned skin and had a golden exoskeleton appeared with a snap of its pincers.

 **Clustar** **Cancro:** _ **ATK 1500**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 4**

"I activate its Monster Effect!" Orion stated as the crab's skin started glowing brighter. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a "Clustar" Monster from my hand! Come forth, **Clustar** **Scimmia**!"

A "Clustar" Monster which resembled a monkey, had galaxy-patterned skin and had a golden tail appeared on the field with a loud cry.

 **Clustar** **Scimmia:** **Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2100**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 6**

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a yellow beam dived from the sky and into the camouflage dome, washing over Orion and his Monsters.

"The Level 6 Clustar Scimmia tunes the Level 4 Clustar Cancro!" he cried out, his two Monsters turning into pieces of data after that. They took the form of one ring divided into six segments and one made of two segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Great queen of the cosmos!" he chanted. "Descend and bring forth authority to this foolish world!"

Ten miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 10! Clustar Nebula M16!"

The outline was filled to reveal the "Clustar" Monster with a female humanoid body, a red glowing galaxy-patterned skin, golden wings attached to her shoulders instead of arms, golden talons attached to her feet, and wearing a golden helmet with an eagle motif.

Upon its summon, Nebula M16 gave a loud screech as it was summoned to Judgement Arrows' Bottom Marker.

 **Clustar Nebula M16:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/DEF 2300/LV: 10**

"Thanks to Scimmia's effect, I treated it as a Link Monster when I used it as a material for the summon of a "Clustar" Monster," Orion revealed. "And when I do so, I can draw one card after the new Monster's summon."

[Why would he treat a Synchro Material as a Link Monster?] Lily tilted her head.

"Because I can use my Monster's powerful effect, that's why! The effect of Nebula M16 activates!" Orion stated. "When Synchro Summoned using a Link Monster as material, I can banish one card from your field, hand, or Graveyard! I choose to banish your only set card!"

The designated card exploded in particles, revealing Trickstar Cascade.

"With that card, you could've returned Trickstar Light Stage to your hand and activate it next turn, letting you add a new Monster to your hand... too bad I got rid of it." Orion said, prompting Blue Girl to grit her teeth. "Nebula M16's other effect. It gains 100 Attack and Defense for every "Clustar" Monster in my Graveyard. There are three such Monsters there, so its stats increase by 300!"

(Clustar Nebula M16: ATK 3000→3300)

"Battle!" Orion pointed forward. "Nebula M16, attack Lamb Star! And thanks to Scimmia's other effect, Nebula M16 which used it as Synchro Material is treated as a Link Monster while face-up on the field!"

[That means Judgement Arrows' effect can be used! If this attack hits, you'll lose!] Lily exclaimed to her comrade.

"I know, that's why I'll lower the damage as much as possible!" Blue Girl shouted. "From my hand, I activate Trickstar Calobane's effect, discarding her to increase the Attack of a battling "Trickstar" Monster by its original Attack until the end of this turn!"

(Trickstar Holly Lamb Star: ATK 2300→4600)

"Even then, it's still not enough!" Orion grinned.

"Not yet! Trickstar Mosketh no kōka hatsudō!" Blue Girl gestured to the said Monster. "By releasing her from my hand or face-up from the field, this turn, "Trickstar" Monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage I take involving them is halved!"

"Your Monster won't be destroyed, but you'll take some damage." Orion pointed out. "At this moment, Judgement Arrows' effect activates, doubling my Monster's Attack during the damage calculation only! Do it, Nebula M16! Ocypete Punishment!"

(Clustar Nebula M16: ATK 3300→6600)

Nebula M16, fast like a lightning, zoomed across the field and aimed a kick at Lamb Star, but Mosketh jumped in front of the fellow "Trickstar" to block the Synchro Monster's attack before vanishing, creating a wave of strong wind that blew Blue Girl back a little.

 **Blue Girl: LP 1200 - 1000 = 200**

(Clustar Nebula M16: ATK 6600→3300)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Orion stated. "With that, Calobane's effect ends and your Fusion Monster's Attack returns to normal."

(Trickstar Holly Lamb Star: ATK 4600→2300)

"Look at you, sunk in the dark pit called despair. My Life Points are 4200, exactly 4000 more than your puny 200 Life Points. As things stand, you'll lose before your beloved Trickstars can end me with effect damage." Orion mocked his opponent. "You could spare us the drama and just throw the towel right here; you aren't going to win this Duel, Blue Girl-san, and then, that Ignis will come with me to meus magister's side."

[Is there really... nothing we can do to win...?] Lily whispered, falling to her knees on the Duel Disk's screen. _Is this what humanity wants? To be slaves of some person? Such a horrible future! I won't accept that! We have to fight in order to avoid that!_

 **"Are you that ignorant? Can't you see what's happening right around you? This isn't a game anymore, but war. Duel Monsters, thanks to humans, has become a tool to hurt others, instead of this 'harmony' you gab about. Be it the past, present, or future, Duel Monsters will never become a weapon of unity but instead the demise of this world!"**

 _No way..._ Lily's eyes widen in horror as Orion's words rang in her head. _In order to fight... we would have to use Duel Monsters... as a_ weapon _...!_

 **"You are too oblivious of an Ignis."**

 **"You said you aren't hostile beings, yet there you are, raising a sword and giving me orders. What do you think of yourself now, IGNF2?"**

Some tears fell from Lily's eyes as Adam's words came next. She was really oblivious... so oblivious even a blind person would see it! The person she thought of a friend- her first and only friend- who she lived with in a prison for _ten_ years was suffocating on sadness and anger so much that Lily didn't even notice it! Grim had to search peace in human literature to calm himself, instead of being Lily the one to calm her!

The Ignis weren't born to be hostile beings, to be an enemy, some _wild animals_! Yet, when Adam came to their prison, she raised a sword and thought of fighting! She was making a contradiction, and the armored Duelist pointed it out. And now, today, she thought of making humans her enemy so she can have a peaceful future!

What sort of thoughts are those!? She isn't a war machine, but a being with free will and beliefs!

[We can't win...!] she sobbed. [Even if we do, it will only lead to more hardships! This... this isn't how I want to use Duel Monsters...! W-We... have to give up...]

"No, Lily-chan. There's still a ray of hope out there."

The Ignis looked up, seeing Blue Girl smiling down at her.

[B-But this situation...]

"This situation isn't a very good one, I admit. Maybe, I won't be able to win..." Blue Girl said. "But, there is one thing I know for sure: this Duel isn't over yet. I still have Life Points, and unless I lose all of them, I won't stop. No one will stop me! I'll continue to walk forward and win!"

She glanced at her Fusion Monster on the field. "I believe in my deck, and I'm sure it will respond to my feelings. This is what I learned from Bloody Talker, the power to believe in the heart of my cards!"

"Are you listening to yourself? I don't think you could be any less childish than that." Orion snorted.

"And what? Should I care of what you think about me?" Blue Girl asked. "I'll continue to fight in the way I believe is right! Even if that leads to hardships, even if winning won't stop anything, that's the only thing I can do right now! I'll fight for what I believe is right!"

Lily's eyes widen at that. [Th-That's right... That's right!] she exclaimed, standing up, having a determined expression. [What Blue Girl is saying is true! Maybe this isn't the real purpose of Duel Monsters... but we have no choice but to use it this way! However, we fight while believing in the meaning of its true purpose!]

[I've had enough of being oblivious!] the Ignis shouted. [Giving up and running away won't stop anything! If I want Duel Monsters to be used correctly, I have to stand up and fight in order to prove my beliefs!]

"So both of you are determined more than ever. Whatever should I do?" Orion scoffed.

"Watashi no turn! DRAW!" Blue Girl cried out. Her eyes widen at the card: it was Network Angel.

[That's a Cyberse card...] Lily muttered in surprise. [How do you have one?]

"Bloody Talker gave it to me." she stated. "To think she would come now of all times... my deck hasn't given up hope yet."

That's not all: Duel Monsters integrates the players' and their Monsters' hearts in order to create a beautiful harmony. Moreover, not only the players' and their Monsters' hearts, but the hearts of everyone who believes in them will become integrated! Network Angel believes in Blue Girl, but so are Bloody Talker who gave her that card, Lily who's on her side, and her whole deck!

[I gave up hope... but thanks to you all, I was able to find it again.] Lily's eyes curved in a smile. [Thank you for opening my eyes, Blue Girl, and your deck too.]

 _Ba-Dum_

The Ignis heard a very loud heartbeat then, and she looked down to see a small light forming in front of her chest. It was a small sphere that, as quickly as it appeared, shot into her body.

"What was that?" Blue Girl blinked.

[This is... _my_ Skill! I have a Skill now!] Lily exclaimed. [So the only way for me to unlock... was to finally realize what I have to do... I'm going to thank you right now for helping me this much, Blue Girl! Please, summon your card to the field!]

"O-Okay!" the other nodded, still confused about what's happening. "Since I control a Fairy-type Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, Network Angel!"

Flying into the battle was featureless, humanoid machine with a feminine body and two angelic wings sprouting from her back. The angel giggled as she landed beside Lamb Star.

 **Network Angel: ATK 300/** _ **DEF 700**_ **/LV: 3**

[Now it's my turn to shine! I activate my Skill, **Cyberse Harmony**!] Lily declared as she jumped out of the Duel Disk, the yellow markings over her body glowing brightly. At the same time, her eyes changed to a light blue color.

"Your Skill!?" Orion gasped. "You can't do that! You aren't the one I'm Dueling now!"

[True, but the VRAINS system reads me as an A.I. which is inside of Blue Girl's Duel Disk from the beginning of this Duel! That means I count as a part of Blue Girl!] the Ignis told. [My Skill can only be activated when our Life Points are 500 or less, and when we do, we banish two Monsters from our side of the field, including a Cyberse, to Special Summon a random Cyberse from the network whose summoning type is the same as a banished Monster!]

"Explaining your Skill is useless in a Master Duel! You can't use it in it!"

[Look who's talking!] Lily remarked to his words. [Unlike you, _my_ Skill can also be activated during a Master Duel, but when doing so, the Monster we summoned will vanish and never show its face ever again at the end of the Duel!]

"Such a stupid Deus Ex Machina Skill...!" Orion gritted his teeth in anger.

[Let's do this! We banish Network Angel-]

"-And Trickstar Holly Lamb Star to use Cyberse Harmony!" Blue Girl finished for Lily. The two Monsters interlocked their hands and burst into particles of light which twirled together, creating a whirlpool from which a purple twister erupted.

"Angel who sings to her heart's content!"

[Gain the Cyberse's mighty voice!]

"[And become a new harmonic echo!]" the two girls shouted in unison. "[Show yourself, Level 10, **Cyberse Holly Angel**!]"

Emerging from the purple whirlpool was a Monster which resembled Trickstar Holly Angel, but wore a more futuristic suit. Instead of her nice dress, she wore a black bodysuit with yellow highlights under a skirted leotard which seemed to be made of metal, acting as armor, and its skirted part was composed of long blades. Sprouting from her back were two angelic wings, and her long, blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Her blue irises didn't fill her sclera anymore, and she didn't have any tattoos on her face, either. Lastly, she wore a tiara with a heart-shaped, blue gem in its center over her forehead.

The new Fusion Monster gave a battle cry and smile as she entered the fray on the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Girl's right.

 **Cyberse Holly Angel: Light/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3200**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 10**

"Useless struggle!" Orion scoffed. "That Monster won't defeat me! My field is absolute! I activate my Trap Card Pitfall of Naraka! Since you summoned a Monster with 1500 Attack or more, that Monster is destroyed and banished! Your Skill went to waste!"

"No, it didn't!" Blue Girl said as Lily returned into her Duel Disk. "Cyberse Holly Angel cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

[Take that, you meanie!] Lily shouted with a smug attitude.

"Battle!" Blue Girl declared. "Cyberse Holly Angel, attack Clustar Nebula M16! At this moment, our Monster's effect activates! When Cyberse Holly Angel attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster is destroyed before the damage step and we can declare another attack!"

"That won't happen, you foolish girl! I activate the Continuous Trap Card Sacred Clustar Formation!" Orion interjected. "Upon activation, a Clustar Counter is placed on this card, and as long as I have this card, my "Clustar" Link and Synchro Monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects! I'll make you learn how nothing goes as you plan!"

(Sacred Clustar Formation: Clustar Counters 0→1)

[The one who'll learn today something, is you!] Lily said, shocking the opponent.

"When Cyberse Holly Angel's effect doesn't destroy an opponent's Monster," Blue Girl explained. "All other face-up cards on the field have their effects negated and our Monster gains 1000 for each affected card until the End Phase!"

"No! Impossible...! I won't accept such a humiliating defeat!" Orion wheezed out. "I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"Better check again, Orion. Things aren't going to go as you planned!" Blue Girl smirked. "Sacred Clustar Formation, Clustar Nebula M16, Judgement Arrows, and Trickstar Light Stage have been negated, therefore our Monster gains 4000 Attack!"

The Fusion Monster started singing a beautiful melody, causing all other cards on the field to turn grey. At the same time, the Fusion Monster was surrounded in a large, golden aura.

(Clustar Nebula M16: ATK 3300→3000, Cyberse Holly Angel: ATK 3200→7200)

"Repent for the evil deeds you have done up until now, Orion!" Blue Girl yelled. "This is the revenge of the souls you've hurt, you were going to hurt in the future, and of me! Holly Spear Thrust!"

The golden aura surrounding Cyberse Holly Angel took the form of a spear, which the Fusion Monster took hold of before throwing at Nebula M16, piercing the Synchro Monster's chest and made it explode. The flames reached Orion, who screamed in pain and anger as he lost, blown back until hitting the dome's wall.

 **Orion: LP 4200 - 4200 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Girl (and Lily)!**

Orion slowly vanished in blue data, logging out. With him out of the picture, the camouflage dome broke apart, and Blue Girl landed on the small island. The spirit of Cyberse Holly Angel smiled down at her, before vanishing in particles of yellow light.

[An angel guided us to victory.] Lily giggled. [Thank you... goodbye, Cyberse Holly Angel.]

[Finally, I can contact you two!] Ema's voice shouted through the Duel Disk. [That dome blocked any signals from the outside and I couldn't see the Duel. But judging from your happy expressions... you won, right?]

"Yes, _we_ did." Blue Girl nodded. "Thank you, Lily-chan. You helped me out a lot."

[I should be the one saying that.] the Ignis said. [I... I think I know my place in this world now. But... if you don't mind... I'd like to leave. I want some time alone, to reflect more on... well, everything that happened today.]

"Are you sure?" Blue Girl asked. "It can be dangerous. They could attack you again."

[I know how to Duel, too.] Lily assured her. [I can defend myself, and thanks to you, I won't hesitate to fight anymore. Thank you, Blue Girl.]

"Zaizen Aoi." she said. "That's my real name. In case you need help, that's the name you'll have to search."

[Got it!] Lily winked. [I'll make sure to remember that nice name! Bye-bye, Aoi.] that said, she dived into the Duel Disk, but didn't re-emerge.

"Lily-chan?" Blue Girl called out, but nothing. "She really left..."

[Let's hope she'll be OK on her own.] Ema sighed. [A camouflage dome is surrounding Kioku at the moment, which means he's still Dueling. Log out for now and rest. I'll contact you if something comes up.]

"Thank you, Ema-san." Blue Girl nodded, before vanishing.

* * *

[Like Blue Girl who wants to defeat Orion, Deirdre wants to defeat you as well. Maybe ten times worse, seeing her state of anger.] was Grim's comment as his Origin and their opponent were flying above VRAINS's city.

"But like last time, she's going to lose miserably." Bloody Talker said. "Let's hope this time she won't anger me to the point of tears."

 _The light Ignis recruited me because of my deep desire for revenge._ Deirdre thought with a narrow of her eyes. _As long as I get to complete my revenge, I don't care if he treats me like a puppet!_

"Let's start this already!" she exclaimed and a diamond-shaped device into the air, which exploded in particles of yellow light and formed a camouflage dome around the two Duelists.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted.

 **Deirdre: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'm in front, so I'll take the first turn!" Bloody Talker announced.

[That was a smart choice.] Grim nodded. [Your opponent's deck focuses around negating your Monster's effects. Letting her take the first turn and set up would be stupid from your part.]

"Yeah, I know." the other said. "I set a Monster face-down! I also set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Deirdre shouted. "Draw! Seeing as my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I can Special Summon Bad Luck Mutant, Starbug from my hand through its effect!"

The "Mutant" Monster which resembled a humanoid ladybug with four arms materialized beside the ex-Hanoi member with a loud screech.

 **Bad Luck Mutant, Starbug:** _ **ATK 800**_ **/DEF 1400/LV: 3**

"Then, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Mutant" Monster from my deck in defense mode!" Deirdre continued. "I Special Summon **Crazy Mutant, Madfly** with this effect!"

As if responding to the screech, a new "Mutant" Monster appeared on the field. This one was also a humanoid being, but based on a dragonfly with bright scales, a long tail, two pairs of large, transparent wings, and sharp blades attached to its wrists.

 **Crazy Mutant, Madfly: Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1200/** _ **DEF: 900**_ **/LV: 3**

"Lastly, I normal summon **Alluring Mutant, Hypnoqueen** from my hand!"

Following Deirdre's words, a third "Mutant" joined the other two. This one was a fair-skinned, young woman who wore a gorgeous dress made of Rafflesia petals and had four moth-like wings sprouting from her back.

 **Alluring Mutant, Hypnoqueen: Dark/Insect/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 500/LV: 4**

"When Normal Summoned, this card allows me to add a "Mutant" Monster from my deck to my hand; I choose Shield Mutant, Rebelbug!" Deirdre stated. She raised her hand as it glowed, conjuring a Link Portal. "Arawarero, boku no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two or more Dark-attribute Monsters!"

"That's different from her Ace's summoning conditions..." Bloody Talker noted.

"I set Starbug, Madfly, and Hypnoqueen!" she shouted as the said Monsters turned into twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Emerge, Link 3! **Cyberse Mutant - Delirium**!"

Leaping out of the portal was a humanoid Monster double the normal size of a human adult, having dark grey skin covered by chain-adorned, black sand-colored armor. The being had three arms that ended in three-clawed fingers each, two legs- one of which was mechanic- that ended in two-clawed toes, a wide mouth filled with fangs, some of which were even broken, and four eyes that glowed an eerie white.

Upon its summon the Extra Monster Zone on Deirdre's right, Delirium let out a giant roar which shook the camouflage dome and made Bloody Talker flinch.

 **Cyberse Mutant -** **Delirium** **: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"What's this awful feeling radiating from that Cyberse Monster...?" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "It's filled with so much anger and pain that it hurts my head."

[That card... it was forcefully put together,] Grim explained. [Against its own will, too. It has a very unstable mind that could go wild from any minute to another...]

"Since Madfly was sent to the Graveyard as Link Material for the summon of a "Mutant" Link Monster, its effect activates, letting me add **Sadistic Art - Self Shock** from my deck to my hand, which I activate!" Deirdre declared. "This Equip Spell is equipped to Delirium! I activate its effect, lowering the equipped Monster's Attack by 500 to inflict 500 damage to my opponent! Take this!"

A long chain shot out of the Equip Spell, tying itself around Delirium's and Bloody Talker's waists before unleashing a wave of electricity, shocking the two, who could do nothing but cry out in pain by it. The chain vanished after its work was done.

(Cyberse Mutant - Delirium: ATK 2600→2100)

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

The young teen fell to one knee and punched his D-Board to let his frustration out.

[Kioku...!] Grim whispered in concern.

"That voltage... wasn't set at random." he said through a pant. "It was the same from the Lost Incident when we would lose a Duel."

[ _What_?] Grim's eyes widen. There's no way he heard that right.

However, Bloody Talker's nod proved him wrong. "They have data on the incident, strange we never thought of them using it like this. But we shouldn't worry about me, now. Delirium was shocked too, and he doesn't look so well..."

True to his words, the Cyberse Mutant looked more pained that the male Duelist.

"I activate Delirium's Quick Effect!" Deirdre exclaimed. "When its current Attack is different from its original value, its Attack returns to normal!"

Delirium let loose of another roar, this one much stronger than the last one, filled with anger from the shock it received earlier.

(Cyberse Mutant - Delirium: ATK 2100→2600)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Link Back, targeting Delirium with it!" Deirdre stated. "The targeted Link Monster is moved from the Extra Monster Zone to a Main Monster Zone it points to, then I send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard equal to the target's Link Rating."

Delirium moved to her Middle Monster Zone and she sent three cards to the GY.

[This pattern-!] Grim realized.

"I activate Judgement Arrows from my hand!" Deirdre stated as the Link Magic appeared under Delirium's Bottom Marker. "Only one Link Magic can be on my field at a time, and it can only be activated in the Spell and Trap Zone where a Link Monster points to. I place one card face-down and Battle! Cyberse Mutant - Delirium, attack the twerp's set Monster!"

"You people..." Bloody Talker said on cue, in a soft tone. "Making me remember the pain of my past and using a Cyberse Monster as a puppet..." he grinned wide, prompting his opponent to flinch. "I wouldn't mind killing you people. Trap Card, open: Cybenet Refresh! When a Cyberse-type Monster declares an attack, I destroy as many Monsters in the Main Monster Zone as possible!"

"What!?" Deirdre gasped as her Delirium and her opponent's set Monster exploded in particles.

[Our new opponents tend to use Cyberse Monsters, or at least the ones we fought until now do.] Grim said. [Cybenet Refresh would trigger off when _any_ Cyberse attacks, be it friend or foe. Adding a copy of this card into our deck wouldn't be such a negative option.]

"And since the equipped Monster left the field, Self Shock is destroyed." Bloody Talker pointed out. "That means you won't be able to deal me damage so easily."

Deirdre gritted her teeth. "Turn End."

"At this moment, I have to activate Cybenet Refresh's other effect!" he stated. "During the End Phase of the turn I used its first effect, I have to Special Summon as many Cyberse Link Monsters among the destroyed Monsters in the Graveyard as possible to their owner's fields. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth to say this, but you get back Delirium."

Following his words, the Cyberse Mutant reappeared above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Adversity, whose effect allows me to draw two cards since I control no Monsters while my opponent controls a Special Summoned one. Then, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Cybenet Steam from my hand, using its effect to Special Summon a "Steampunk" Monster from my Graveyard upon activation. Come back, Steampunk Kid!"

Emerging from the GY Portal was the short male kid with fair skin, peach eyes and hair that's mildly wavy and had a longer section that fell just past his left shoulder. He wore a pair of protection glasses over his forehead and a steampunk-styled clothing that consisted of a green bodysuit with silver trims, a blue short jacket that had golden armor on its shoulders, and boots made of the same material. Attached to his ears were wind-up key shaped headphones, and held a sword between his hands that had exhausts on its handguard, and the tip of the blade glowed with a crimson light.

 **Steampunk Kid: ATK 400/** _ **DEF 900**_ **/LV: 3**

 _The card Kioku destroyed with Cybenet Refresh last turn._ Grim thought.

"Next, I normal summon this card!" Bloody Talker stated, showing the card before placing it on his Duel Disk's energy blade. "Appear, Steampunk Slinger!"

Appearing on the field was the male teen with fair skin, short, white hair, purple eyes, and wore a purple-colored steampunk-styled clothing with a black hat that had gold highlights, gold, medieval armor boots, black gloves, and he held a golden gun in his left hand. As the slinger appeared on the field, he twirled the gun in his hand before taking a battle stance.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 4**

"Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Steampunk Kid and Slinger in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of green and blue wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Soar! **Cyberse Griffin**!"

Flying out of the portal was a Monster which resembled a legendary creature, the griffin- as its name suggests-, and its body was colored a silver grey, its head, chest, legs, and parts of its tail were encased in dark grey armor. It had a vigorous red mane that started from its head and arrived at the end of its neck, and it had a silver beak. Its tail was similar to a lion's, and it was a black color with a sharp, red-colored edge, and its talons and eyes were of the same color, while its feathered wings were turquoise.

The creature gave a loud cry as it made its debut, flying on the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyberse Griffin:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Because Steampunk Kid was used as a material, I can activate its effect to draw one card since I used him to summon a non-"Relativity" Monster!" Bloody Talker stated. "I banish the Dark-attribute Monster, Steampunk Slinger, from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon this card! Appear, White Dragon Wyverburster!"

The older version of his Light Dragoon appeared on the field with a roar, under Griffin's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **White Dragon Wyverburster: Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1700/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 4**

"Cyberse Griffin no kōka hatsudō!" Bloody Talker declared. "Once per turn, by releasing a card that it points to, I can target one card in my opponent's Spell and Trap Zone and destroy it! I release Wyverburster to destroy your Link Magic!"

[And when Judgement Arrows leaves the field, all Monsters next to its links are destroyed.] Grim added.

"I won't let you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Sadistic Art - Pain and Escape**!" Deirdre abruptly shouted. "When a Monster I control, and no other cards, would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, its Attack is lowered by 800 instead and I can draw a card!"

Wyverburster's body faded a little bit, making it look like a ghost, before Griffin snapped its mouth over it and made it vanish. The griffin beat its wings, creating a twister which destroyed Judgement Arrows. Upon its destruction, the Link Magic unleashed a wave of fire at Delirium but didn't destroy it, but it did let out a cry of pain from the heat.

(Cyberse Mutant - Delirium: ATK 2600→1800)

"Oh, for the love of...!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"I activate Delirium's Quick Effect!" Deirdre exclaimed. "When its current Attack is different from its original value, its Attack returns to normal!"

Delirium gave another anger-filled roar as its power returned.

(Cyberse Mutant - Delirium: ATK 1800→2600)

"I just made it suffer more..." Bloody Talker muttered in frustration. "How much do they intend to make a poor Cyberse Monster suffer...!?"

[I understand your anger.] Grim told him. [But we can't falter now. The opponent you're Dueling now is one which doesn't care about how they reach victory. It isn't that shocking they try to corner you mentally by torturing a Cyberse.]

His Origin fumed in reply. "I know... I know, that's the problem here! Because Wyverburster was sent to the Graveyard from the field, his effect activates and I can add Black Dragon Collapserpent from my deck to my hand! Next, I activate the Spell Card **Rank-Up-Magic Markers' Force**!"

"Rank-Up-Magic you say!?" Deirdre gasped. "B-But, you have no Xyz Monsters to use it on!"

"That's right, however, this card is different from other Rank-Up-Magics," Bloody Talker explained. "With Markers' Force, I have to target one Link Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one Xyz Monster that's two Ranks higher than the targeted Link Monster's Link Rating!"

[Which means by using Cyberse Griffin that's Link 2, he can summon a Rank 4 Xyz Monster!] Grim summarized.

The highlights on Bloody Talker's jumpsuit started glowing a dark shade of blue as a bolt of blue light erupted from his Duel Disk and shot behind him, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

"Using Cyberse Griffin, I build my Overlay Network!" he shouted as the Link Monster exploded in blue particles and entered the red point on the top, causing it to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X as it glowed as well, firing four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy-like portal.

"Magical being with superior intellect! Manifest here and now, by my side! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of the new Xyz Monster.

"Rank 4! **Steampunk Keyubi Fox**!"

To reveal itself was a young woman with fair skin, long, black hair tied in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them, and wearing a Japanese fox mask, clothes that seemed a cross between steampunk-styled ones and a kimono. The kimono was colored brown overlapped by a dark purple one with golden cog motif, tied neatly with a maroon bow which had white borders, and her arms and hands were covered in golden armor.

She gave a loud giggle upon entering the field on the Extra Monster Zone where Griffin was moments ago, and one Overlay Unit circled behind her.

 **Steampunk Keyubi Fox:** **Dark/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2100/RK: 4**

"An Xyz Monster..." Deirdre breathed out. "That means... he used every Extra Deck summoning method...!"

"I activate Keyubi Fox's effect!" Bloody Talker stated as the Overlay Unit vanished. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I add one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to my hand! I add Steampunk Girl, and now, I activate the Equip Spell Card Link Scales, equipping it to Keyubi Fox!"

[The equipped Monster gains 500 Attack!] Grim stated for him.

(Steampunk Keyubi Fox: OVU 1→0, ATK 2400→2900)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Keyubi Fox, attack Cyberse Mutant - Delirium! Mystic Impact!"

The Xyz Monster waved her hands as two keyboard screens materialized in front of her. She started typing on both, summoning several spheres of energy around her that shot towards the other Cyberse Monster.

"I activate the effect of Shield Mutant, Rebelbug in my hand!" Deirdre shouted. "When a "Mutant" Monster I control is attacked, I can Special Summon this card and negate the attack!"

The "Mutant" Monster which resembled a humanoid ladybug with bulky armor materialized on her field, using its arms to shield the other Mutant from the energy spheres.

 **Shield Mutant, Rebelbug: ATK 100/** _ **DEF 2100**_ **/LV: 5**

"Then, I can target one Monster you control and, as long as I have Rebelbug face-up on my field, its effects are negated!" Deirdre said. "I target your Xyz Monster!"

[That's useless.] Grim remarked. [The Monster summoned by Markers' Force cannot be targeted by the opponent's card effects.]

"Therefore, Rebelbug's effect won't apply. I can't do anything else, so I end my turn here." Bloody Talker concluded.

"Boku no turn!" Deirdre announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Sadistic Art - Painful Draw** , targeting Rebelbug for its effect. The targeted Monster is destroyed and I can draw one card!"

A blade of energy shot out of the card, piercing Rebelbug's chest and causing it to screech in pain before exploding in particles.

"Then, if there's a "Sadistic Art" Spell or Trap card in my Graveyard," she explained. "I can banish it to inflict 400 damage to my opponent! I banish Sadistic Art - Pain and Escape!"

A bolt of electricity erupted from the card, hitting the other Duelist and making him cry out in pain. He fell to one knee again, panting for air.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3500 - 400 = 3100**

[Keep yourself together, Bloody Talker!] Grim quickly shouted, seeing his Origin state. [You aren't alone, like back then. Your Cyberse Monsters and I are here for you, don't forget it!]

Bloody Talker's reply came a couple of seconds after that. "Yeah... thank you... for reminding me that." he grunted before standing up. "It seems her deck doesn't revolve around negating my effects but dealing me mental damage with those "Sadistic Art" cards and Delirium."

[To think our opponents could get this low...!] Grim growled, anger evident in his words.

"What are you talking about? 'Get this low' you say?" Deirdre snorted. "I am already at the bottom of that pit, thanks to that accursed twerp! He was the one to derail my plan of revenge, making me lose everything! But now, it will be different! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand! With it, I destroy your Link Scales!"

A twister suddenly appeared and destroyed the Equip Spell.

(Steampunk Keyubi Fox: ATK 2900→2400)

"The effect of Link Scales activates from the Graveyard!" Bloody Talker stated. "When this face-up card leaves my field, I can target one Monster in my Graveyard, except the Monster that was previously equipped with this card, and revive it in attack mode!"

"I chain Rebelbug's effect from my Graveyard!" Deirdre interjected. "When my opponent activates an effect during my turn, I can banish Rebelbug to negate that effect! I set one card face-down and Battle! Delirium, attack Keyubi Fox!"

"I activate Steampunk Girl's effect in my hand!" Bloody Talker revealed the card. "When you declare an attack on a Cyberse Monster I control, I can Special Summon her and negate the attack!"

"Fat chance! I chain Hypnoqueen's effect from my Graveyard to Girl's!" Deirdre told. "During my turn, when my opponent activates an effect from their hand, I can banish Hypnoqueen to negate that effect and send that card to the Graveyard!"

[She was ready for that too?] Grim muttered.

Delirium let loose of another roar, creating large soundwaves which destroyed the Xyz Monster.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3100 - 200 = 2900**

"I activate Cybenet Steam's other effect!" he yelled. "When my opponent destroys a Cyberse Monster I control, I can send this Continuous Spell to the Graveyard and return a "Steampunk" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add back Kid!"

"I end my turn!" Deirdre said. "On my next turn, I'll make sure to end you!"

"Grim," Bloody Talker addressed his Ignis instead of his opponent. "I'll do anything I can to end this Duel now. I don't think..." he narrowed his eyes. "My mind could survive another one of her turns."

The Ignis gasped at that. If Kioku is saying by himself he can't take it anymore, then there's no doubt he's serious. It isn't a surprise, too: the shocks which remind him of the Lost Incident and a Cyberse's roars of pain... it's amazing Kioku is still able to fight.

 _What's this feeling of hollowness in me?_ Grim thought in confusion, placing a hand over his chest. _I'm here, beside Kioku, yet, I feel like I'm_ not _actually here..._

" _You aren't helping me_."

The Ignis' eyes shot open as he heard Kioku's voice echo in his ear. He glanced at him, only to see a much younger Kioku staring back at him with dull eyes: it was the Kioku from the Lost Incident.

" _It was the same... back then... and now._ " he continued.

[W-Wait! I... I...!]

" _Why aren't you helping me...?_ " the young Kioku started crying. " _Instead of making_ excuses _!_ "

 _ **You lose.**_

[WAIT!] Grim shouted as a robotic voice came from the Duel Disk, followed by electricity and the young Kioku's scream of pain that tore through his mind, making the Ignis return to reality. Kioku was now Bloody Talker, carefully checking the cards in his hands to win the Duel.

"Good, I can end it this turn!" Bloody Talker said. "I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites! Through its effect, I add one Ritual Spell Card and the Ritual Monster that's listed on it from my deck to my hand! With that done... I activate the card I added to my hand, the Ritual Spell Scarlet Ritual!"

His jumpsuit's highlights started glowing blue after those words, and in the air, the scarlet circle materialized with letters appearing seconds later inside of it, glowing with an eerie red.

"Using its effect, I sacrifice the Level 4 Black Dragon Collapserpent and the Level 3 Steampunk Kid in my hand!" Bloody Talker shouted as his Monsters exploded in particles of red light which were sucked into the magic circle. "The contract has been made! The witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Scarlet Witch!"

Emerging from the portal with her arms crossed was the female human with fair skin, red eyes and lipstick of the same color, wearing a dark-red colored jumpsuit with glowing red energy lines over it, a cloak of the same color, and a helmet from which black, branch-shaped spikes emerged. She smiled mischievously as she entered the battle on the hacker's Right Main Monster Zone.

 **Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 7**

"Scarlet Ritual and Kid's additional effects activate!" Bloody Talker yelled. "Kid allows me to draw a card, and Scarlet Ritual follows that! After I successfully Ritual Summon, I can choose to activate one of two effects. I choose the first one, raising the Attack of all Monsters on the field by 1000 and inflicting 400 damage to my opponent for each Monster on the field!"

The hands of Scarlet Witch glowed as she unleashed two beams of light at the ex-Hanoi member, causing her to hiss by the pain.

(Cyberse Mutant - Delirium: ATK 2600→3600; Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500→3500)

 **Deirdre: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Demon's Chain!" she suddenly cried out. "By targeting your Scarlet Witch, its effects are negated and it cannot attack! Therefore, you can't use its effect to steal my Monster!"

"I set one card face-down... and end my turn." Grim gasped at his Origin's words.

"This is it... the moment I've been waiting for!" Deirdre exclaimed with a grin of her own. "I'm going to win, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! You were going to take control of Delirium with the idea of saving it, weren't you? HA! That's futile, and let me tell you why: once this Duel ends, the Cyberse card will auto-delete itself after its first usage!"

[Auto-delete...!?] Grim muttered in surprise.

"This time, you won't be saving anyone, twerp! You win or lose, the Cyberse card will vanish before your eyes, and you can't do anything about it!" Deirdre laughed. "Boku no turn! Draw! I won't do anything in my Main Phase, so I enter the Battle Phase! Cyberse Mutant - Delirium, attack!"

Delirium let loose of another roar, creating large soundwaves which destroyed the Ritual Monster. Since its target left the field, Demon's Chain was also destroyed.

"At this moment, I activate my Skill: **Link Rush**!" she declared. "When a Link 3 or higher Link Monster I control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, my opponent takes damage equal to my Monster's Attack! Thanks to your Scarlet Ritual, this will completely wipe out your Life Points!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **This Won't Stop Me!** " Bloody Talker quickly said. "I halve this instance of effect damage, and if I have 1500 or less Life Points after taking that damage, I can draw a card!"

Delirium unleashed a dark beam of light from its hand, hitting the hacker in his back and make him wince, his avatar glitching in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2900 - 1800 = 1100**

"Persistent little... I end my turn!" Deirdre concluded. _At least he doesn't have 1000 or less Life Points. He can't activate his Skill, and he's mentally on the edge by now! Victory is mine!_

Grim sighed in relief. [That was a close one, but we managed to pull through...]

"I can't do it." Bloody Talker whispered. "I'm sorry, Grim... but I can't do it... I can't continue the Duel."

[E-Eh!?] Grim stuttered. [You must know this already, but if you'd surrender the Duel...]

"It won't change anything." he gritted his teeth. "That's the problem! I win, I lose, I surrender, no matter what I do Delirium will _die_! I can't let a Cyberse die right in front of my eyes! It should be my responsibility to protect the Cyberse, they are my family! Yet... for me to let one die, even if it's on the enemy's side... I can't do it..."

[But it isn't your responsibility, Kioku.] Grim reminded him. [It wasn't you who gave Delirium an auto-delete program and made it suffer, but your opponent-]

"An opponent I created and provoked!" Bloody Talker pointed out. "If it wasn't for me, maybe Delirium wouldn't even exist because Deirdre wouldn't have to take revenge on me! It's because of me she is there with Delirium, therefore, it's my responsibility to bare!"

" _You aren't helping me_." the young Kioku returned to haunt the Ignis. " _It was the same... back then... and now._ "

[No... Nonononono!]

"Grim?" Bloody Talker glanced at him in confusion.

" _Why aren't you helping me...?_ " the young Kioku started crying again. " _Instead of making_ excuses _!_ "

[I **will** do it for you!] Grim bellowed, placing a hand on his chest. [I'll take over the Duel and end it myself, making the responsibility mine! I am here, I am your Ignis, it's my duty to help you! I wasn't there for you, the time has come in ten years that I finally help you with all my being!]

"But turning my back to someone's death... makes me as guilty as killing them!"

Grim regarded his Origin with a calm and soft expression. [Kioku, it's sad, I know... but you can't save every soul in a battle. Sacrifices are made, and it doesn't matter if we like it or not... we can't do anything about it- to avoid it. Sometimes... closing your eyes from reality isn't wrong.]

Easier said than done. The Cyberse helped Kioku out a little during the Lost Incident's second phase, he created Cyberse himself after mastering programming, and up until today, he continues to use the Cyberse. They are part of his family and fill a hole of loneliness in his heart, to leave a Cyberse to die right in front of him is...

But there's not much he can do about it, either. Or he chickens out and doesn't do anything, therefore losing, leaving Grim be captured, and his own Cyberse be turned into puppets, or he lets Grim take over.

This choice is a very painful one, so painful that his heart writhes inside of him. "Do it..." he finally said. "Before I could do something I'd regret later on..."

That was all the Ignis had to hear before emerging from the Duel Disk at full height, standing on the D-Board with his back against Bloody Talker. The card in his hand flew into Grim's, and he nodded.

"I'll take over this Duel." he said, loudly enough for Deirdre to hear. "The VRAINS system reads me as an A.I. which is inside of Bloody Talker's Duel Disk from the beginning of this Duel. That means I count as a part of him!"

Her right eye twitched at that in anger. "That-!"

"I think you've talked enough, **human**!" Grim spat. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" a card ejected from his Origin's Duel Disk and flew into his hand. "During my Standby Phase, the effect of Scarlet Witch in my Graveyard activates! Since my opponent is the only one to control Link Monsters, I can Special Summon Scarlet Witch in defense mode!"

A GY Portal opened as Scarlet Witch emerged from it with her 2000 DEF and on the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"I activate **Sure-hit Kill Mutant, Giraffa** 's effect in my hand!" Deirdre stated. "I won't accept defeat when I'm so close to winning! By discarding Giraffa, I negate the effects of a Monster Special Summoned from the Graveyard until the End Phase!"

"Wasted breath." Grim scoffed as Scarlet Witch greyed. "Since I control no Light-attribute Monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Appear, Darkness Dragoon!"

The younger version of his Black Dragon Collapserpent appeared with a beat of its wings and let out a small growl at the enemy.

 **Darkness Dragoon: ATK 900/** _ **DEF 850**_ **/LV: 3**

Bloody Talker was staying silent, his head hung low. Grim narrowed his eyes at this. "I'll end this soon, my partner. Watashi wa anata no tasuke, raitā no kimochi no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** I ask your help, the Circuit of the feelings of a writer!)

A Link Portal opened above the Ignis. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Darkness Dragoon and Scarlet Witch in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of purple and red wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved-form of Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, flying in the Extra Monster Zone on Grim's left.

 **System Converter:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"When Link Summoned, this Cyberse allows me to add one of three cards from his deck to his hand!" Grim stated.

"Not on my watch! I activate Sure-hit Kill Mutant, Giraffa's other effect from my Graveyard!" Deirdre cried out. "By banishing it, I negate a Monster's effect that would add a card or cards from the deck to the hand!"

"That's fine with me. This is the card that will save us!" Grim played the last card in his hand. "I normal summon Reboot Doll!"

The small, female humanoid Monster with miniature glass spheres made of ruby attached to her arms and legs, the same type of glass covering her breast-area and was attached to her hips, giving it a skirt-like appearance, a body that had an indigo and light blue jumpsuit over it, over her breast-area, hips, and shoulders, was white metal, one blue eye on her head, light-blue cheeks, and indigo hair tied in a cute ponytail appeared with a giggle.

 **Reboot Doll:** _ **ATK 500**_ **/DEF 500/LV: 2**

Deirdre's eyes widen in horror at that. "NO! With that card-!"

"Reboot Doll no kōka hatsudō!" Grim cut her off. "When this card is Normal Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Graveyard. Come back, Steampunk Girl!"

 **Bloody Talker/Grim: LP 1100 - 1000 = 100**

Reboot Doll gave a girlish pose, and the glass spheres on her arms and legs glowed with intense light, conjuring a GY Portal from which Steampunk Girl emerged with her 1800 DEF. Reboot Doll was under System Converter's Bottom Marker, while Steampunk Girl under its Bottom-Right Marker.

"And now that my Life Points are 1000 or less, I activate our Skill!" Grim's eyes started glowing. "Cyberse Horizon, hatsudō! Bloody Talker and I become a single entity thanks to our Skill's effect, and after that, we add a random Cyberse hybrid-monster from the Data Storm to our Charge Zone!"

The Ignis changed into his beastly-form before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Bloody Talker and the D-Board, turning into the large sphere of black, goo-like substance. Moments later, it took the form of their fused form.

This time, a visor covered Bloody Talker's face, a visor which Grim made now so the young teen won't have to see this Duel's crucial end. And thanks to their Skill, Grim was now able to feel and hear Bloody Talker's feelings and thoughts- which further ignited the flames of fury in Grim.

"This time... I'm going to defend him from you humans! **I'll kill you for what you did**!" Grim roared. "Help me, Data Storm!"

The wind in the area was suddenly pulled towards the Duel, creating a raging twister of Data Storm around the camouflage dome before it managed to enter it, enveloping Grim. He raised his hand high as the outline of a card formed, sucking the entire twister into it.

"The more our volition is strong, the stronger is the Monster we get with this Skill. Kioku doesn't want to continue this Duel... but I wholeheartedly intend on ending it!" Grim shouted as the twister was fully sucked into the card, and he took hold of it.

 _A Cyberse hybrid-monster is a Cyberse-type Link Monster that's also another type summoning method, and can only exist in the Charge Zone and can be summoned from there, instead of the Extra Deck._ Deirdre remembered the footage of Bloody Talker versus Go. _What did they get now!?_

"I activate System Converter's effect, targeting Reboot Doll." Grim told. "I change the target's Level to four!"

(Reboot Doll: Level 2→4)

"Kengen seyo! Atarashī kanōsei no aru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Manifest! The Circuit of a new possibility!)

Following Grim's words, a large Link Portal materialized with the X-shaped portal behind it, which usually appears during an Xyz Summon.

"The summoning conditions are two Level 4 Cyberse Monsters with the same Attribute!" he shouted and the highlights of his armor glowed a dark shade of blue. "I Overlay the Level 4 Reboot Doll and Steampunk Girl in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters exploded in blue particles and entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Markers, causing them to glow red. A red circle appeared behind the X as it glowed as well, firing four beams from its edges into the Link Portal, conjuring a swirling galaxy-like portal.

"Never-dying creature born from humanity's mind! Arise from your ashes and show us the way! Xyz-Link Mirage Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA emerged from the Link Portal before breaking apart and taking the form of a new Monster.

"Manifest, **Cyberse Avenir Phoenix**!"

To reveal itself was another Monster which resembled a legendary creature, a phoenix! Its body was covered in silver armor, while its head, chest, legs, and parts of its tail were dyed dark grey. It had a golden beak, from which two horns extended and ran across its head. Its tail was composed of numerous long, feather-styled metal colored black with sharp, red-colored edges, and its talons and eyes were of the same color. Attached to its arms were two, large, metal-feathered wings colored black like its tails.

It gave a loud cry upon entering the field under System Converter's Bottom Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind it, forming an infinity sign.

 **Cyberse Avenir Phoenix:** **Light/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Special Summoned by its own effect, Avenir Phoenix's effect activates!" Grim gestured to his new Monster. "I target Cyberse Griffin in my Graveyard and equip it to Avenir Phoenix with a new effect! A dead legend arises from the grave's ashes to become a flaming phoenix!"

The ghostly image of Cyberse Griffin materialized on the field before Avenir Phoenix snapped its mouth over it and made it vanish. The phoenix's wings and tails ignited to life, burning with crimson flames.

"The Monster equipped with Cyberse Griffin gains 1000 Attack!" Grim stated. "Then, I banish Steampunk Keyubi Fox from my Graveyard to activate her other effect, targeting Avenir Phoenix to activate an effect as if it was Avenir Phoenix's own: until the End Phase, it gains 700 Attack!"

(Cyberse Avenir Phoenix: ATK 2000→3000→3700)

"It has more than Delirium!?" Deirdre gasped. "Just by _100_!?"

"Battle!" Grim cried out. "Cyberse Avenir Phoenix, attack Cyberse Mutant - Delirium!"

The Xyz-Link Monster flew into the sky and spun around, causing its body to be enveloped in a crimson fire and skydived into Delirium. The other Cyberse Monster roared in pain as it was destroyed, but Grim could've sworn he saw it mouth a genuine "thank you".

"May your soul rest in peace." Grim whispered to the gone Delirium.

The destruction's shockwaves reached Deirdre, making her cry out in pain.

 **Deirdre: LP 3200 - 100 = 3100**

"I'm not done with you yet, human. I end my Battle Phase, and activate Avenir Phoenix's effect!" Grim declared. "At the end of my Battle Phase, if Cyberse Griffin is equipped to it, by detaching two Overlay Units, I am allowed to repeat my Battle Phase, but only Avenir Phoenix can attack!"

"R-Repeat!?" Deirdre parroted, knowing her revenge went to ruin.

"BATTLE!" Grim bellowed. "Cyberse Avenir Phoenix, do it!"

The phoenix gave a loud cry and performed another flaming-skydive, this time on Deirdre, making her scream in agony before being turned into red particles of data, the camouflage dome around them vanishing.

 **Deirdre: LP 3100 - 3700 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker/Grim!**

The remaining cards on the field vanished, and the fusion between human and Ignis ended.

"Kioku..." Grim placed a hand on his Origin's shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened today, OK? You-"

"Let's-" Bloody Talker cut him off. "Let's go home."

"Of course." Grim nodded, not saying anything else. The two logged out.

* * *

 **Time Skip: At night - LINK VRAINS: Unknown Location**

The next time Deirdre opened her eyes, she was in a strange room she never saw before: it was a large, empty room with black floor, walls, and ceiling, and she was the only one currently in it.

After the Duel she fell unconscious, that's for sure, so how come she's still in VRAINS? After someone goes unconscious for more than five minutes, the system should automatically log you out...

"This is the prison I lived in for ten years... what horrible déjà vues I'm getting just by staring at it."

The voice was sudden and came from beside Deirdre. She jolted to her feet, taking some steps away from the person before seeing who it was: Grim, Bloody Talker's Ignis.

"You...!" Deirdre snarled in new-found anger. "Because of you, I lost! If you hadn't intervened, that twerp would've lost!"

"Yes, and that's the reason I decided to kill you."

Deirdre's blood ran cold at those words, and Grim turned to her. As he took a step forward, she took one back, and this repeated itself until she was against the wall with the tall Ignis looming over her.

"But then, I thought, why to end you so abruptly..." Grim's eyes were dangerously slitted, similar to a snake's. "When I could _torture_ you to death? I could hurt you in the same ways you did to Delirium, the shocks you gave to my partner, and especially the ways I'd like to try out for my first torture session. Bloody Talker showed me a movie with some torturing in it... so I'd like to see how good I'm at it myself."

This has to be a nightmare, Deirdre realized. There's no way this could happen to her. Her life can't end like this!

"Before you try anything, I'll point out how you are powerless here." Grim took hold of her arm and catapulted her to the opposite wall with great ease. "This is my prison. The rules are mine to make."

This arrogance... yes, Deirdre has seen it already: the LIGHT and WIND Ignis had that same level of arrogance in them! The Ignis are all the same, in the end.

"But before we start, I'd like to talk with your superiors a little." Grim walked over and stomped her head, keeping his feet there, making sure she can't move.

[Enjoying your freedom this much, IGNF1?] a static voice came from her Duel Disk.

"Adam," Grim growled the name, remembering them quite well. "I hope you aren't thinking on evacuating this woman. This prison I made is very different from Dr. Kogami's."

[Yes, I already noticed that.] Adam said. [An improved version of that fool's hasty creation. Not even an Ignis algorithm can break it. Well, not that it matters much: that woman is useless to us.]

"P-Please!" Deirdre stuttered. "I-I can still-"

[Shut up.] Adam cut her off, and Deirdre's lips suddenly glued together by an unknown force. Her cries were muffled now. [Let me reveal you a secret, Deirdre: the only reason boss recruited you was because of today's plan. Nothing more, nothing less. Now that the plan was executed, we don't require any more of your assistance.]

"Betrayed by your own race..." Grim regarded Deirdre with a frown. "You humans are disgusting."

[Watch your mouth, Ignis.] Adam remarked. [We both know you'd do the same to other Ignis if _he_ would be in danger.]

"How many do you know his identity?" he asked.

Adam huffed. [Me, the Trinitas siblings, our two bosses, and Bohman. Believe me, I don't like that myself, but it's inevitable. Now, I'd like to ask you a favor: for what that woman did, I hope you'll give her a nice and _long_ punishment before death.]

"You can count on that." Grim growled and the static voice didn't reply. His lips curved into a smile. "So, Deirdre, the night is young and there are many objects to use in this torture session. What would you like to start with? Knives, blades, chainsaw, an electric chair- Oh... maybe an _iron maiden_?"

Deirdre's muffled cries echoed in the prison for that entire night...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Orion:**

 **Star Attraction**

Skill

Target 1 "Clustar" non-Link Monster in your hand or GY: Special Summon it, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can activate this Skill during your opponent's turn as well.

 **Clustar** **Scimmia** (Light/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 2100/DEF: 300/LV: 6)

Can be treated as a Link Monster when used as Synchro Material for the summon of a "Clustar" monster. When this effect is applied, draw 1 card immediately after the summon is performed. You can only use this effect of "Clustar Scimmia" once per turn. A "Clustar" Synchro Monster which was summoned by using this card as material is also treated as a Link Monster while face-up on the field.

 **Blue Girl/Lily:**

 **Trickstar Holly Lamb Star** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000/LV: 8)

1 Trickstar Holly" monster + 1 "Trickstar" monster

When your opponent takes damage by the effect of a "Trickstar" monster: Target 1 monster they control; Destroy it and inflict 200 damage to your opponent. This effect of "Trickstar Holly Lamb Star" can only be activated once per turn. This card and "Trickstar" Link Monsters that point to it cannot be targeted by, or be destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. You can only control 1 "Trickstar Holly Lamb Star" at a time.

[Trivia: this card is named after the _hairy bittercress_. Concept made by _KaiserFox_.]

 **Trickstar Mosketh** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1700/LV: 2)

If you control a "Trickstar" monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. You can only Special Summon 1 "Trickstar Mosketh" per turn this way. (Quick Effect): Tribute this card from your hand or face-up from the field; This turn, "Trickstar" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage you take involving them is halved.

[Trivia: this card is named after the _Moth orchids_.]

 **Cyberse Harmony**

Skill

Activate when your LP is 500 or less: Banish 2 monsters from your side of the field (including a Cyberse monsters) to Special Summon a random Cyberse monster from the network whose summoning type is the same as a monster banished by this effect. This Skill can be also activated during a Speed Duel by "the Light Ignis Lily", but if you do so, the monster summoned by its effect will vanish after the Duel and never reappear.

 **Cyberse Holly Angel** (Light/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)

1 "Trickstar" Fusion Monster + 1 Cyberse monster

Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster is destroyed before the damage step and it can declare another attack immediately after it. When this effect doesn't destroy an opponent's monster: All other face-up cards on the field have their effects negated and this card gains 1000 for each (this boost lasts until the End Phase).

 **Deirdre:**

 **Link Rush**

Skill

When a Link 3 or higher Link Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Your opponent takes damage equal to your monster's ATK.

 **Crazy Mutant, Madfly** (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900/LV: 3)

When sent to the GY as Link Material for the summon of a "Mutant" Link Monster: Add 1 "Sadistic Art" card from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Crazy Mutant, Madfly" once per turn.

 **Alluring Mutant, Hypnoqueen** (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1600/DEF: 500/LV: 4)

When Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Mutant" Monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Alluring Mutant, Hypnoqueen" once per turn. During your turn, when your opponent activates the effect of a card in their hand: Banish this card from your GY; Negate that effect and send it to the GY.

 **Cyberse Mutant - Delirium** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)

2+ DARK monsters

If this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (even during the Damage Step) you can activate this effect (Quick Effect): Its ATK becomes equal to this card's original ATK. This card's effects and attacks cannot be negated.

 **Sadistic Art - Self Shock**

Equip Spell

Activate this card by targeting a face-up monster you control: Equip it to it. Once per turn, you can reduce the targeted monster's ATK by 500 to inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 "Sadistic Art - Self Shock" at a time.

 **Sadistic Art - Pain and Escape**

Quick-Play Spell

When a monster you control, and no other cards, would be destroyed by battle or a card effect: Lower its ATK by 800 instead, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Sadistic Art - Pain and Escape" per turn.

 **Sadistic Art - Painful Draw**

Normal Spell

Target 1 monster you control: Destroy it and draw 1 card. Then, if there's a "Sadistic Art" Spell or Trap card in your GY: Banish it; inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can only activate 1 "Sadistic Art - Painful Draw" per turn.

 **Sure-hit Kill Mutant, Giraffa** (Dark/Insect/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 5)

When a monster is Special Summoned from the GY: Discard this card to negate its effects until the End Phase. When your opponent would add a card(s) from their deck to their hand by a monster's effect: Banish this card from your GY to negate that effect. You can only use each effect of "Sure-hit Kill Mutant, Giraffa" once per turn.

 **Bloody Talker/Grim:**

 **Cyberse Griffin** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 Cyberse monsters

Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 card this card points to, then target 1 card in the Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field by an opponent's card effect: You can target 2 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, but you can't Special Summon monsters from your Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except Cyberse monsters.

[Trivia: concept made by _Lindia Fullmoon_.]

 **Rank-Up-Magic Markers' Force**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Link Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type as that monster you control, but 2 Ranks higher than its Link Rating, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) The monster summoned by this effect cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects this turn.

 **Steampunk Keyubi Fox** (Light/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100/RK: 4)

2+ Level 4 monsters

Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your deck to your hand. When this card leaves the field (by the opponent), you can activate this effect: Special Summon Steampunk Tokens (Light/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your field up to the number of Xyz Materials this card had attached to it. You can banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): Target 1 face-up monster on the field; activate this effect as if it was its own.

\- This card gains 700 ATK until the End Phase.

[Trivia: A pun on the word _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ , a mythical fox entity originating from Chinese mythology.]

 **This Won't Stop Me!**

Quick-Play Spell

When you would be dealt effect damage, activate this card to halve that damage and if your LP is 1500 or less afterwards, draw 1 card. You can only activate one "This Won't Stop Me!" per turn.

\- **Cyberse Avenir Phoenix** (Light/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2100/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

 _At the beginning of the Duel, this card can be placed into your Charge Zone face-down from your Side Deck. Your opponent cannot look at this face-down card (but you can, whenever you want)._

(This card is treated as a Rank 4 monster while on the field.)

2 Level 4 Cyberse monsters with the same Attribute

Can only be summoned by its own effect, during the Main Phase or your Battle Phase (in which case, this effect is a Quick Effect). Select the above monsters you control: Special Summon this card (from your Charge Zone face-down) by Attaching those monsters to it as Xyz Materials. You can only control 1 "Cyberse Avenir Phoenix" at a time. When Special Summoned by its own effect, target 1 "Cyberse Griffin" in your GY: Equip it to this card with this effect.

\- The equipped monster's ATK is increased by 1000.

At the end of your Battle Phase, if "Cyberse Griffin" is equipped to this card: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; it becomes the Battle Phase of this turn again, but only this card can declare an attack for the rest of this turn.

* * *

 **A lot of things happened in this chapter. I think we should start with our beloved Aoi and Lily who won against Orion, with the latter finding her Skill and will to fight. Aoi, on the other hand, gets her revenge against Orion by defeating him, with Lily who chimed in to help. (A big thank you to** _ **KaiserFox**_ **, an old friend of mine who helped with Trickstar Holly Lamb Star's design.)**

 **The next time Lily will return, be ready for a Duel involving her! Also, she mentioned the eighth Lost Incident kid's name in this chapter, which is Erika. Her debut is** _ **very**_ **near (more than you guys actually think) so be ready for her, too!**

 **The second Duel was between Kioku and Deirdre, with the latter suffering defeat by Grim's hands, who jumped into to help his Origin. He also showed off his 'dark' side after the Duel... now, before any of you ask, this was Deirdre's last appearance in the story (if things don't change down the line).**

 **Cyberse Avenir Phoenix is actually an evolved form of Cyberse Griffin, the card** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **made. With it and Steampunk Keyubi Fox, Kioku (and Grim) have shown off their Xyz Shokan skills. Thanks to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **who suggested the idea to use a Rank-Up-Magic on Link Monster's Arrows! This story gets better and better thanks to your ideas, too!**

 **Revolver vs. Soulburner didn't go as many expected, me included, but I'm honestly not mad at how they handled that Duel. In the end, Revolver fighting back would've been useless, in fact, it could've angered him even more. It was nice Aoi got a win and now uses Cyberse, but damn, Haru left quite in a tragic matter.**

 **"at least you won't have to see my worthless face again" - LIKE HOW CAN YOU NOT FEEL SADNESS TO WHAT HE SAID!? I ALREADY MISS HARU! I WANT HIM BACK A LITTLE MORE!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Which one of Kioku's deck did you prefer, the "Creeper" deck or the current one?**


	36. (S2) Re-awakened Memories

**So, um... this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far! And what I want to say with that is: get your reading glasses ready because this chapter is** _ **long**_ **. Like... really long. I've warned you all!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I'll continue to be on the good side, do not worry." Aqua assured. "Sakushi Ryu has some interesting plans for Lily that won't interfere with me becoming Aoi's Ignis."

"Yes, but I will join that dark side!" Lily bellowed, laughing as any villain would do, thunders echoing in the background. " _cough cough cough_!" the Light Ignis suddenly coughed, her evil moment being ruined.

"Yeah, that won't happen." Aqua shook her head, reading Lily's true goals.

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"The idea of Markers' Force came way before your Synchro Force debuted, it just wasted a lot of time in revealing Markers' Force," Sakushi Ryu explained. "Don't worry, HunterHQ isn't such an evil character... unlike Queen!"

"What have I done to be mentioned in this situation?" Queen asked.

"Did you say something about my mother!?" Cyndy pulled up her sleeves.

"There's a reason why I use Dragons... a deeper meaning." Kioku stated. "Read this chapter and there's a hint in it! And yeah, my deck is kinda all over the place, but Sakushi Ryu is my writer so... you know how that ends."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Yes, but then Kioku only defeated Tera and Byte. It was later Haru who 'fired them' as he did to Bit and Boot." Sakushi Ryu pointed out. "And yeah, he also didn't know about this 'you are fired' thing."

"And suffering by the hands of a Cyberse is nothing to be ashamed for." Kioku chimed in, although, Sakushi Ryu wasn't so sure about what he said.

"WHERE'S THAT CYBERSE DRAGON!?" Grim roared in the back. "I'LL KILL IT!"

"I gotta go!" Kioku quickly ran to calm him down.

"In any case, Deirdre was with Lightning... wait... oh no... oh no!" Sakushi Ryu gasped, taking numerous pieces of sheets with plot points written on them. "Deirdre was absorbed by the Tower while Lightning attacked the Cyberse World! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-* _sigh_ *... I'll have to correct that, thanks for pointing it out."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"The cool people always play God's Anger when something cool happens!" Sakushi Ryu grinned with sunglasses on, using hundreds of loudspeakers to blast the mentioned song in the entire room.

"COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN!?" Haru shouted. "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE LINES I HAVE TO STUDY FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER!"

"WHAT!?" Sakushi Ryu didn't hear him well, in fact, Haru was spoiling today's chapter!

"I SAID! COULD YOU TURN THE VOLUME DOWN! I AM GOING TO DUEL IN THE CHAPTER SO I HAVE TO GO OVER MY LINES!"

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"NII-SAN, COME HERE AND USE YOUR MONSTERS TO KILL THIS HUMAN WHO THINKS CAN PLAY AROUND WITH ME!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"There's no reason for that here. After all, Sakushi Ryu will expand Haru's role in this story and the two of us will have a good talk." Bohman revealed a big spoiler. "Anyway, what's up with this loud music coming from this room?"

Bohman opened the door where Sakushi Ryu was listening to God's Anger and saw Haru strangling the writer.

"DIIIIIEEEE!" was Haru's roar over the music.

"Well... I guess Lightning will take over this story now that our writer will die..." Bohman mused.

Suddenly, Sakushi Ryu's body exploded in confetti, confusing the two siblings.

"Phew, that was close...!" the writer exhaled as he used an unknown and stupid ninja technique to escape. "In any case, I don't feel anything for Deirdre's farewell since she was just a character there for other characters to develop during her Duels. Yes, Toxin will be there to see Blood Sheperd lose to Lightning. There will be a conversation between those girls, and for the other question... no spoilers, so you'll have to stick around for that. And the same goes for the other question... no one will expect a grand character to be joined by-"

"Wait, I think I can hear his voice coming from there!" Haru shouted, spotting the writer.

"Off I go!" Sakushi Ryu ran away.

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Storm Access!? That outdated thing!? Pff!" Kioku laughed. "Of course not! Cyberse Horizon for life!"

"Vos mos incidere!?" Lightning exclaimed, shocked by Kitten's words. "Te obtinuit idea in malum, carissimi! I will reign over humans! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO!" Lily barked. "Duels are not tools of war! Duels are-"

"The things Kitten listed?" Lightning cut her off.

"Exactly! Time to be defeated, you meanie head!"

"HA! Super mortuum meum!" Lightning shot back at her.

"DUEL!" the two started Dueling, spamming the field with monsters just like Akaba Reiji would...

 **\- In response to** _ **Darwin-18**_ **'s review:**

"The same things I said to _ClearwingYuta_ apply here as well." Bohman told.

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

A single tear ran down from Sakushi Ryu's eye at that, and the entire cast started clapping at his success. "Thank you, thank you!" the writer cried. "It was my * _sniff_ * pleasure to make this story, which I like to make as crazy as possible! After you read this chapter, you'll see what I mean!"

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 15:**

 **Re-awakened Memories on a Battlefield**

* * *

 **IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

"Good morning, Master Kioku."

Were Grangadez's words to the young teen, who entered the kitchen with a long yawn. He stretched out his hands behind his head and smiled at Grangadez, who was preparing his breakfast.

Kioku argued with the Duel Monster several times over this, but Grangadez, after he learned how to cook properly, continued to make him breakfast, launch, dinner, and even his launch box every day. For a Duel Monster and God, the dragon knew how to make exquisite food.

"Will there be a day you won't bother with doing my food?" Kioku asked as he sat down, a smile on his face, knowing the answer already.

"Of course not." Grangadez said. "I told you, the job Kyoya-san gave me is to look after you in his place. Moreover, don't think I hate doing this. I have to admit, cooking is very interesting and fun."

"The same answer as always." Grangadez smiled himself at Kioku's exasperated sigh.

It was good to see the young teen back on his feet after what happened to him yesterday: it took the entire afternoon for Grim to calm Kioku's damaged heart, and the Ignis did a good job at hearing him out and taking in his tears. Kioku looked as if his heart was at ease now.

"Aoi-san called you this morning." Grangadez told. "You were sleeping, so I answered it. I explained you won't go to school today and get some rest, and she agreed with our choice. She's going to pass you her notes after school."

"I'll have to thank her, then." Kioku said. "I'll text her after eating."

"Moreover, she mentioned yesterday's Duel with Lily." Grangadez added. "They won perfectly. Lily left after that, saying she needed some time to sort her thoughts."

"Let's hope she's going to be OK, alone in the network."

[-who had a LINK VRAINS account named Deirdre.] the anchorwoman in today's news broadcast said, catching both of their attention. [Surprisingly, she was a member of the Knights of Hanoi, a terrorist hacker group that vanished three months ago. Local authorities got a message last night that exactly stated "I killed her" with this young woman's address, and they found her dead body in her own apartment, but-]

"Grim!?" Kioku shouted, standing up from the table. "Were you the one to kill Deirdre?"

He arrived at his room and took hold of his Duel Disk, but the Ignis didn't reply nor appear.

"Come on, I'm not mad at you. You can come out." Kioku smiled, but still no response. Now he was getting a little worried. "Grim, are you there...?"

That's when he realized the truth, thanks to the help of his Link Sense. "He's gone from the Duel Disk!?"

* * *

 **At the same time - In LINK VRAINS**

"Huh? Where am I?"

Ai asked no one in particular as he came to his senses. The last thing he remembered doing was completing a crossword puzzle on a website with Roboppy; he was able to win the prize, but that only made him appear at this strange location.

"I don't know, either."

"Holy Kuriboh!" Ai jumped at the sudden voice. Grim, who was in his human-sized form, was standing next to him. "You didn't have to scare me, ya know!"

"It's not my fault you get scared easily, and it wasn't in my intent."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ai waved his hand at Grim's words. He stared at the large double doors clad in metal in front of them, the only thing in this place. "Why are we here...? Am I dreaming all of this? Quick, pinch me!"

"I highly doubt this is a dream. It's extremely rare- if not impossible for two or more people to dream the exact same thing," Grim explained, and Ai nodded in agreement. _The last thing I remember was killing Deirdre, before her Duel Disk shone... after that, only darkness. Could it be the two of us fell into the enemy's hands?_

He tried to leave the area, but it ended up in a failure. "We can't even leave... Let's hope Kioku won't fall into a shock by my absence."

"That guy isn't so easy to crack, so calm down a little!" Ai told. "We should be worried of where we are instead."

Right on cue, the double doors opened to reveal a peaceful pathway with grass, bushes, trees, and a green-ish sky with clouds.

"What is this place?" Grim wondered aloud.

"I feel like I've seen it before!" Ai said. "Let's go in!"

"We don't have other choices to begin with." Grim started walking down the pathway until reaching the top of a small hill that overlooked a futuristic city-like area with Data Material flowing around it.

"This is..." Ai's eyes widen. "The Cyberse World!"

"...Are you sure?" Grim asked, a little insecure.

"Oh, you don't know how it looked, so of course you're confused." Ai chuckled. "Here, let me show you around!"

The Ignis ran ahead, prompting Grim to follow. As he finally caught up, a Duel Monster flew down from the sky and stopped in front of them.

"Linkuriboh!" Ai recognized it.

"Kurikuri-kuh." the Duel Monster said back in a low and almost angry-like voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Ai asked. "Is it a virus? Don't infect me, got it?"

"Kuri-kuri." it pointed at its head with its tail.

"You want me to ride you? Of course!" Ai nodded.

"Wait, Ai." Grim spoke up. "This could be an enemy's cosplay. We shouldn't get too laid back."

"Don't worry, this is my biggest friend, Linkuriboh!" Ai assured him. "And I recognize my biggest friend when I see it!"

Grim sighed, knowing Ai won't be stopped so easily. "Fine, but don't cry if it turns out I was right."

The other Ignis jumped on Linkuriboh's back as it flew away, Grim levitating behind them.

"This brings back memories." Ai said as they passed the city. "Back then, I thought the Cyberse World would spread forever."

Seeing how the Cyberse World was destroyed not too long ago, Grim decided not to answer, letting the fellow Ignis' words and beliefs hang in the air.

"By the way, where are we going?" Ai questioned.

"Kurikuri-kuh." Linkuriboh replied.

"I still don't know what you're saying..." Ai sweatdropped.

At that moment, they passed the large tower in the city's center, but Ai noticed something was off: the tower was _very_ tinier than he remembered it.

"This is a prop!?"

"That's why I asked you if you were sure this was the Cyberse World," Grim explained. "This place was very small for it to be a world, especially when the background is a painted carton."

"EH!?" the other gasped. "It's all fake...?"

The group arrived at the area's other end, where a large hole was the background, revealing another wide area with a real, star-filled night sky.

"What's that?" Ai asked as Linkuriboh deposited him on the hole's edge. He and Grim saw a long stairway that leads to... "Oh! That's Windy's palace!" Ai realized.

"He must have created this world." Grim theorized. "And for him to call us here... there's something he wants to talk about."

"Well, whatever it is, he's going to wait!" Ai told. "I'm going home cuz I don't really get along with him!"

"While I'd like to do the same..." Grim started. "We shouldn't. If we're here, we should use this chance to our advantage. Who knows when Windy will make another move or appear."

That said, he started walking up the staircase. "Yeah, true, but... hey, don't leave me behind!" Ai exclaimed as he ran after him.

As the two arrived at the palace and entered it, they noticed it was empty, not a single living soul or A.I. was in it.

"Hello, anyone home?" Ai inquired as he and Grim entered a wide parlor with pillars and doors that lead to other rooms. "Hey, Windy! It's Ai-sama! Are you here!?"

At those words, a familiar figure emerged from a room and walked up to them.

"That's Echo." Grim pointed out. "Windy's program."

The humanoid A.I. started speaking in Ignis, but Ai cut him off. "Come on, don't speak in Ignis."

"I am Echo, the program Windy-sama created." it said in human language.

"Well, we kinda already know that..." Grim muttered.

On cue, a small sphere of wind materialized on Echo's shoulder, from which Windy appeared.

"How are you doing, fellow Ignis friends?" he asked.

"There you are. At least this time you didn't pull any pranks on us." Ai sounded glad, a sentiment shared by the other DARK Ignis.

"Don't tell me you're still angry about that." Windy said. "And you don't speak Ignis anymore? It's more convenient than the human language."

"Be quiet! There's a beauty to difficulty." Ai told and cracked his neck smugly.

"Really? Well, whatever." Windy continued. "I was waiting for you two to come."

That made Grim narrow his eyes. If Windy was waiting for them, that means he had to be the one to create the program that would send Grim and Ai to this place, which means... since Deirdre's Duel Disk shone, the program inside of it... was made by Windy. However, if it would be the case, Windy couldn't be that idiot to phrase himself so unwisely and reveal the side he's working with.

Ai, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice what Grim did. "What is this place?" he asked.

"I told you that I'd rebuild the Cyberse World." Windy pointed out. "Since I built it so quickly, there are some shortcuts."

"Too many shortcuts." Ai corrected him.

"Don't say that!" Windy's eyes curved, showing he was smiling. "I built it to make you feel welcome. Well, for you that is. For Grim, it's to show off how amazing it was the Cyberse World, back then."

"By this hasty creation of yours, I can deduce it was a nice world." Grim admitted.

"Right?" Windy chuckled.

"But for you to make someone for us..." Ai muttered. "That's creepy."

"I invited you here for a meeting."

"Meet me!? That's creepier!" Ai shivered at the WIND Ignis' words.

"This conversation is going nowhere!" Windy huffed. "Someone other than me wants to meet you."

"Someone else?" Grim parroted. That made things more complex: maybe it was this other person to create the program for Deirdre, therefore Windy could be working consciously or subconsciously for the big villain.

A pillar of bright light erupted from the ground behind them, and a tall, humanoid person covered in shadows with a holy light covering his outlines. Standing on his left wrist was an Ignis.

 _The second Light Ignis, which came after Lily._ Grim thought.

"Don't appear suddenly!" Ai pointed an accusing finger at him. "You startled me!"

"Sorry. Even when I move slowly I am quick." the LIGHT Ignis apologized.

"You also made it out alive from the attack?" Ai questioned.

"Yeah." the other nodded.

"Huh... you are all hard to talk to." Ai muttered, staring at the three who were taller than him.

"You can move freely here." Grim stated. "Don't tell me you didn't notice me flying after you and Linkuriboh."

"O-Oh, of course, I did!" Ai laughed in a way that said 'no, I did not'. He jumped into the air, levitating beside the new arrived Ignis. "Where have you been, Lightning?"

"Lightning?" the LIGHT Ignis echoed in confusion.

"A name for convenience." Ai said.

"Ah, I see." the now-called Lightning nodded. "To answer your question, like you, I also hid in the network. After the Knights of Hanoi attacked us and you hid the Cyberse World, I thoroughly reexamined the defense program. But it didn't run."

"Why not?"

"They attacked us while we were in scan mode and couldn't move."

"Did the enemy know that?"

"Perhaps." Windy answered Ai's question.

"So there was a spy in the Cyberse World." Grim summarized. "It would be too big of a coincidence for them to attack right during the scan."

"I concur." Lightning nodded. He placed a hand on his chin, staring at Grim. "You must be the fabled Ignis Windy told me about... Grim, was it? It's a pleasure to meet our older brother in person."

"Older brother!?" Ai freaked out.

"That confuses me as well." Windy admitted. "What do you mean?"

"Dr. Kogami's Lost Incident was divided into two phases," Lightning explained. "In the first phase, Grim and another Light Ignis were born. After that, in the second phase, six new Ignis were created. Since we came after the original two, it would be reasonable to address them as our older siblings, right?"

"Hmm, true..." Windy remarked.

"I don't highly care about honorifics, you can address me however you want." Grim told.

"Good, because calling you Grim-niisan would be too awkward..." Ai muttered. He turned back to the LIGHT Ignis. "By the way, is Aqua safe?"

"The water Ignis." Windy deduced.

"I see. No, I know nothing of her." Lightning said. "She went missing before Cyberse World was destroyed."

"What!? Really!?" Ai gasped.

"Does that mean she's the spy?" Windy asked.

"Aqua? Unlikely!" Ai exclaimed. "Speaking of, I recently met Earth-"

"From the name, you must mean the earth Ignis." Lightning interrupted him.

"You're so simple." Windy taunted him.

"Sometimes, he is." Grim agreed.

"Be quiet! Easy to understand is a priority!" Ai shouted. "Anyway, according to Earth, Aqua foretold the destruction of the Cyberse World."

"Aqua is the likely suspect here." Windy said.

"But Aqua has no reasons to betray us." Ai pointed out. "She wanted peace more than anyone else in the Cyberse World..."

The way both Windy and Lightning were shifting the blame on Aqua was very strange, Grim noted. Weren't they supposed to be friends with the other Ignis? Why are they treating Aqua so oddly and like the enemy?

 _Something is surely going on between these two. But what?_ Grim's eyes shifted from Windy to Lightning. The symbol on the LIGHT Ignis' chest then caught his attention. _That star... it's definitively familiar- Wait, wasn't a similar one on Orion and Deirdre's suits? Could it be that Lightning is..._

"Either way, let's put this discussion on hold." Windy said. "I didn't call you here for an unsolvable discussion."

"That's right." Lightning added as the two's support avatars walked in front of Ai and Grim.

"Well, what then?" Ai asked.

"I think Windy already told you, but I want to begin rebuilding the real Cyberse World." Lightning answered.

"Rebuild the Cyberse World?" Grim questioned.

There was a sudden shift in Windy's and Lightning's expression, but it only lasted a second. "That's right." the LIGHT Ignis continued. "This time, we'll build the Cyberse World outside the reach of humans, so that they can't interfere with us."

"Outside of their reach?" Grim narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"We're far superior than humans," Lightning explained, and he didn't like the sound of that one bit: if he _and_ Windy think like that of humans... "But we're fragile. If humans decide we're dangerous and band together to eliminate us, we will be killed. So we must create a safe place by then."

"Well, that's reasonable..." Ai muttered, not very sure himself.

"To overcome the threat of Earth's destruction, we were born to be humanity's successor." Lightning went on. "Dr. Kogami's idea is the foundation of us Ignis."

"But he tried to kill us." Ai reminded him.

"In the end, he couldn't separate himself from the fact he's human." Lightning said. "And humans are scared of the unknown... that's the reason why he locked up Grim and the other original Ignis, out of fear."

"But that's only natural." Windy sighed. "But we Ignis are different. We're not bound by flesh, and we can make a life eternal."

"Exactly." Lightning nodded. "We are able to find an ideal solution. To do that we'll create a new base and put humans under our control."

"Put humans under our control!?" Ai cried out.

"So you are our enemy?" Grim asked, knowing his earlier thoughts were all right: they are in the enemy's den!

"Not yours, neither humans'." Lightning told. "However, if you or they consider us the enemy and attack, we have no choice but to defend ourselves. That is the reason why humanity needs to be kept in check."

"But what's the point in doing that!?" Ai inquired.

"Our lives may be eternal, but we need hardware as our vessels." Lightning pointed out. "We'll still need humans to make and repair them."

"But we should be able to do that ourselves in a near future." Windy remarked. "And when that time comes, we won't need humans anymore."

"Ai, Grim, I want you to help us." Lightning said.

"I refuse!" Grim shouted. "You are asking me to make my Origin a slave, too! I won't do that, nor let someone do it! I've devoted myself to protecting him, I won't betray him, not now nor ever."

"And letting humans be annihilated is wrong, too!" Ai added. "You want us to help with that!? Isn't there any way to coexist with humans?"

"It seems you two have become attached to humans- but do you think that relationship will last forever?" Lightning's tone shifted as he pointed at them with a finger. "Do you absolutely believe that humans won't erase you? By the time you know, it's too late. You'll already be killed."

"No, you're wrong." Grim sternly interjected. "Humans could kill us, yes, however, they don't view us as their enemy yet. That means, in order to coexist with them, we have to keep our existence hidden and not provoke humanity. I believe in my Origin, and I know he isn't the type to make enemies with random people! He will help us to coexist!"

"But humans are unpredictable." Lightning said. "And they are always in conflict with their own race. If they can decide to kill their own brothers and sisters, then without a doubt they will kill us on sight."

"I admit... not all humans can be trusted." Grim remarked. "However, a small fraction can be trusted. And that fraction will be the one to help us live in peace and together."

"So we hide in order to survive... what a dull and boring way to live." Windy snorted. "What do you think, Ai?"

"L-Let me think for a little bit..." the Ignis in question said, thinking of all the time spent with his Origin and the memories they made-

"Ai!" a sudden voice shouted from the room's entrance. Playmaker and Bloody Talker walked into the parlor.

"Playmaker!" Ai exclaimed.

"Grim! Thank God you're OK!" Bloody Talker gave a big sigh after seeing his Ignis.

"I'm perfectly fine." Grim nodded, before flying over to him and entering his Duel Disk. He emerged in his smaller form. [Sorry for making you worry.]

"Long time no see!" Windy waved his hand at the two newcomers. He gestured to the LIGHT Ignis. "My friend over here is Lightning."

"Lightning..." Playmaker parroted, narrowing his eyes.

"The second Light Ignis..." Bloody Talker did the same, noticing the star symbol on his chest. "That shape..."

[Yes, it is.] was all Grim replied, making his Origin gasp.

 _These guys are our enemy...!?_ Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little.

"We were discussing something important." Windy started.

"About rebuilding the Cyberse World." Lightning continued. "We need Ai's and Grim's help to do that. They shouldn't be with you humans, we're basically different beings and pursue different goals."

"What are you after?" Playmaker asked.

"You know why we were created, yes?"

"About you being the successor of humanity?" Bloody Talker replied to Windy's question.

"That's right." Lightning told. "Do you believe that's true?"

Playmaker and Bloody Talker exchanged glances. "Maybe." the former said.

"So you do understand!" Windy chuckled. "Expect from people like you two."

"However, I don't care whether you're humanity's successor or not." Playmaker added. "A sudden change will hurt many people, just like how the Lost Incident did. No one wants that!"

"Those who think humans are superior would think that way." Windy scoffed. "Using your words, I don't care whether humans get hurt or not."

"So you already view humans as your enemy." Bloody Talker glared.

"Maybe, maybe not." Windy told.

"We don't personally look for enemies," Lightning explained. "We only think whether something is needed or not."

"About our earlier discussion..." Ai finally spoke up. "I've clearly become attached to humans, maybe not as much as Grim to Bloody Talker, but not too different as well. Can't you give us a little time? I'm sure we'll find a way to coexist with humans."

Ai turned to float back to Playmaker's side when Lightning and Windy leaped into the air, swinging his hand to the side and punching the air respectively, summoning some sort of green-yellow wave of water from different rooms, which washed over the four and sent them against two opposite walls.

Grim and Bloody Talker were on the left, while Ai and Playmaker on the right, and they were trapped inside of blue spheres made of data.

"What!?" Playmaker shouted, surprised by this.

"To think they would attack us already..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" Ai exclaimed in anger.

"Since you heard our discussion, we can't let you go." Lightning said.

"Hey, that's a villain's dialogue!" Windy pointed out.

"I thought it was logical dialogue." Lightning remarked. "In any case, we don't both of you, Ai, Grim. We only need one of you, since you both have the same Dark Ignis Algorithm... the logical choice would be Grim, seeing he has more potential... but Ai, there's more to you than gives the eye, so we'll be taking your programming. Of course, we're going to destroy yours, Grim."

"Like I'd let you do such a thing." Bloody Talker snorted.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'taking'?" Ai asked.

"This!" Windy raised his hand as Data Material emerged from it, creating a twister of raging wind inside the room, destroying the roof in the process.

[Data Storm?] Grim thought aloud.

"What are you gonna do!?"

"We'll break you apart and absorb you." Windy stated.

"What!?" Ai cried out.

"We don't intend to view you as the enemy!" Playmaker reminded them.

"See!? Playmaker will find a way for us to coexist with humans!" Ai shouted.

"His opinion is one in eight billion. You think that'll change everything?"

"I do!" Ai answered the LIGHT Ignis' question. "Humans can't be calculated by possibilities! A tiny potential will change everything!"

"I see. You want us to accept a bet with one in eight billion odds." Lightning said. He turned to the other Ignis. "Will you take it?"

"Waste of time." Windy shrugged. "Ai, I really hate how you're slow and stupid sometimes. After we absorb you, I'll fix that."

[To think you would fight this dirty...] Grim growled. [You two must be really scared to break a sweat or two.]

"Lightning moves at light speed and my power to wield the Data Storm is the strongest!" Windy smirked. "Either way, you can't defeat us."

"We've anticipated all your moves." Lightning told.

Ai tried to control the Data Storm himself, but it turned out a complete failure. Right before the twister would've reached the four, a white beam zoomed down from the sky and hit the Data Storm, causing it to vanish!

Everyone braced themselves as the beam caused the place to shake a little until it vanished as well, revealing a person crouching: it was a male with spiky grey hair and red highlights on its sides and pink roots, wore a rhombus-like shaped mask with glass reaching his nose and a plate with four dots over his forehead, a trench coat with a white, black, and lime color scheme, a lime-colored ornament around his neck, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a wide red diamond pattern on each outer thigh exterior of his pants, black boots with red patterns and lime borders with heels.

As Bloody Talker looked closer, he noticed the person's ears are pierced with gold bullet-shaped earrings. He started having an idea on who this person was, but when he opened his piercing lavender eyes that reminded Bloody Talker of blue, he realized immediately who he was.

"Were you able to predict that I'd show up?" the person asked.

"You are...!" Windy gasped.

"Revolver!" Playmaker yelled in shock and surprise.

"Oh my! This complicates things..." Ai muttered.

[He was able to find this place!?] Grim thought aloud. [And to think we would be saved by him for the second time...]

The leader of the Knights of Hanoi stood up and gave a sly grin. "I've returned to the stage of destiny! In the name of the Knights of Hanoi, I will kill you!" he pointed at the LIGHT and WIND Ignis. "Prepare yourselves, Ignis!"

"That's a cool upgrade you did to your avatar!"

Revolver's (epic) moment was suddenly interrupted by Bloody Talker's words. As the leader glanced at him, the young teen gave two thumb ups with a grin.

"Couldn't you be a little- oh I don't know- _serious_!?" Revolver shouted.

"Sorry, it came out by itself." Bloody Talker apologized. "But I'm not joking, you're neat!"

"And sometimes I ask myself why do I keep saving him..." Revolver whispered in annoyance.

"Revolver, what are you doing here!?" Playmaker spoke up.

"I told you I wouldn't run from my fate, that I would return." the leader said.

"Dr. Kogami's son in person..." Lightning raised a hand, ready to strike.

"Run, Revolver!" Playmaker shouted. "You'll be trapped, too!"

A yellow beam shot down from the sky, washing over Revolver. It soon proved out to have no effect as Revolver just had to swing his arm to the side and make the beam vanish.

"See? What did I tell you?" Bloody Talker laughed. "Neat."

"Oh yeah, he can use our algorithm." Windy remembered.

"I'm not foolish enough to enter my enemy's H.Q. without a plan." Revolver said.

"Is he referring to us?" Ai asked.

[More than likely, yes.] Grim admitted.

"I'm surprised you found this place." Windy said.

"We're always monitoring the network." Revolver revealed. "Don't underestimate me, Ignis!"

"I had Echo watching guard."

Revolver smirked at Windy's next words. "I have those who act as my shield and sword, and are very intelligent."

"The other Knights of Hanoi members..." Playmaker realized.

"They're all here together!?" Ai inquired in surprise and a little fear.

...

 **Echo: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Andal: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Normally, I would be excited to start a Duel no matter what type of opponent I have to face." the Hanoi Lieutenant told his opponent. "However, you are just an A.I., so this Duel will turn out to be quite dull for me."

Echo said nothing back, prompting Andal to frown. "I guess it's inevitable... the first turn shall be mine. Ore no turn!"

Five cards appeared in front of him. He tapped one of them. "First, I activate the effect of Wild Dragon Sage in my hand, revealing Wild Dragon Pet Dino, to Special Summon Sage to my field!"

Appearing on his field was the anthropomorphic plesiosaurus wearing its worn-out robes with torn edges and holding a staff of wood with a green gem on its tip in large fin.

 **Wild Dragon Sage** **:** **ATK 800/** _ **DEF 1200**_ **/LV: 4**

"When Normal or Special Summoned, Sage's effect activates!" Andal stated as his dinosaur gave a loud cry. "I can add a "Wild" card, except another copy of itself, from my deck to my hand! I add Wild Draw to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card **Mesozoic Evolution** from my hand!"

The card depicted a roaring Wild Dragon King with its eyes glowing yellow and being surrounded by a green aura, which had the shape of King but looked like an evolved form of the aforementioned dinosaur.

"You'll be the first foe to taste my new power." Andal told with a smile. "With this card, I have to send one face-up "Wild Dragon" Monster I control to the Graveyard to Special Summon its evolved form from my Extra Deck. Wild Dragon Sage, jump through the space-time continuum and gain your new powers!"

A green light erupted from the card and washed over Sage, and its body started changing shape.

"Evolution Summon!" Andal exclaimed. "Level 5: **Wild Dragon** **Mesozoic Shaman**!"

The transformation was over, and the light vanished to reveal a new dinosaur. It was an anthropomorphic plesiosaurus like before, however, this time, the old robes it usually wore were replaced with stripes of linen that covered almost entirely the dinosaur's body, except for some spots on its arms, fins, and legs. Ancient and bizarre sigils were drawn on the linen stripes, and on the part that covered Shaman's eyes was drawn a single eye.

The dinosaur gave a loud roar as it entered the field in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Wild Dragon** **Mesozoic Shaman:** **Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 900/** _ **DEF: 1100**_ **/LV: 5**

"Next, I normal summon Wild Dragon Pet Dino I revealed earlier!"

Following Andal's words, the Monster which resembled a young albino Baryonyx appeared with a roar.

 **Wild Dragon Pet Dino** **:** _ **ATK 1700**_ **/DEF 300/LV: 4**

"I activate the Spell Card Wild Draw, letting me draw one card for every "Wild Dragon" Monster I control, in this case two!" Andal stated as he drew. "Now I activate Shaman's effect! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a "Wild Dragon" Fusion Monster by using Monsters in my hand and/or field as materials. Pet Dino and Shaman, go!"

The two dinosaurs exploded in particles of red and blue particles that swirled together in the air, forming a multi-colored vortex. "Great predator of ancient times, descend!"

Two beams erupted from the vortex before uniting to form a purple twister.

"Fusion Summon!" Andal shouted. "Level 8: Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur!"

Two crimson eyes flashed from inside the twister, before a loud roar echoed as the wind was wiped away by a scaly tail. To reveal itself was an adult version of Pet Dino, and it gave a loud roar as entered the battle in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur** **:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/DEF 1300/LV: 8**

"Since Pet Dino was used as a material for the summon of a "Wild Dragon" Monster, that Monster gains the ability to deal piercing damage." Andal stated. "Also, since I used Mesozoic Shaman as a Fusion Material for the summon of a Wild Dragon, I can draw a card. Moreover! Pet Dinosaur boosts the Attack Points of all Dinosaur-type Monsters I control by 100 for each Monster on the field!"

(Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur: ATK 2500→2600)

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Andal concluded. He let out a sly smirk. "Let's see if you can break my formation. Not to vaunt myself, but among the Knights of Hanoi, my defense is the strongest."

...

"Atakushi no turn!" Sedna, who was fighting another Echo in a different area on the island, announced. "Draw! Here goes... I normal summon the Tuner Monster, **Charybdine Synchron**!"

Materializing on the female's field was a blue sphere made of water that was giving off a glow of its own. It also had two, round, yellows eyes that were glowing, staring at their opponent emotionlessly. It gave a soft and shy battle cry as it appeared.

 **Charybdine Synchron: Water/Aqua/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Monsutā Kōka hatsudō!" Sedna gestured to her new Monster. "When Charybdine Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can target one "Charybdine" Monster that's in my Graveyard or Banish Zone and Special Summon it, but its effects will be negated and it cannot attack! I Special Summon Hunted Axe of Charybdine that's in my Banish Zone!"

A small whirlpool erupted under Synchron, out of which the large humanoid monster clad in golden medieval armor that wasn't attached to human flesh, but instead, to crimson-glowing flames that acted like the monster's body emerged. It gave a loud battle cry and it swung the massive, ornate axe in its hand.

 **Hunted Axe of Charybdine: ATK 2000/** _ **DEF 200**_ **/LV: 5**

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a large whirlpool erupted from the ground under Sedna's side of the field, engulfing it in water before vanishing in sparkling droplets.

"The Level 1 Charybdine Synchron tunes the Level 5 Hunted Axe!" she declared, and her two Monsters turned into pieces of data that took the form of two rings, one divided into five segments, while the other was just a segment. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Creature slumbering in the deep abyss!" she chanted. "Open your eyes to protect the vast sea you live in!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the six rings, from which the outline of his next monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! White Aura Dolphin!"

The outline was filled to reveal Sedna's Synchro Monster! It was a dolphin with turquoise colored skin that, in some parts, was covered in snow-white armor, and had six blue eyes instead of just two. Upon its summon, the beautiful and pure-looking creature gave a loud cry and swum in the air above an Extra Monster Zone.

 **White Aura Dolphin:** **Water/Fish/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 6**

"We can't let this chance slip away." Sedna's eyes were surprisingly filled with determination. "We're so close to the one who's been pulling the strings for this entire time... if we defeat the Light Ignis, Miyu will be free and this battle will end! Let's go, White Aura Dolphin!"

Her Synchro Monster gave another loud cry at her words.

...

"I'm continuing my father's will. I must finish the work he left undone."

"But we're the ones continuing Dr. Kogami's will." Lightning corrected Revolver. "As humanity's successor!"

"Silence!" Revolver cut him off. "I'll crush those arrogant thoughts! Since you Ignis started teaming up, I can no longer delay. I'll annihilate you, get ready!"

"Annihilate? How extreme." Windy shook his head in exasperation.

"Wait, Revolver!" Playmaker called out. "If you fight them now, there's no turning back!"

"I never planned to turn back to begin with." he remarked.

"Your father, Dr. Kogami, said humans were the problem!" Playmaker pointed out, earning Revolver's attention and making Windy chuckle at those words. "If humans view A.I. as the enemy, A.I. will view humans as the enemy. If you're hostile, the more hostility you get in return."

"That's why you're searching for a way to coexist with no hostility?"

"That's right!" Playmaker said. "There must be a way. Just like how you created a way for me and Bloody Talker!"

[He did _what_?] Grim blurted out.

"Three. Think of three things. Three things to live. Three things to go home. Three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live." Bloody Talker stated. "Those are the words of Revolver during the Lost Incident, trying to help me and Playmaker out."

[He helped you... already then...?] Grim's eyes widen a little.

"But I strongly regretted doing that." Revolver told. "And I also regret that my father created the Ignis. That's what started all of this! Playmaker, you spoke of a way to coexist; then why are they stopping you from finding it?"

"Um, you see, this is a misunderstanding..." Ai weakly chuckled.

"You underestimate the Ignis." Revolver closed his eyes. He reopened them to glare at Playmaker. "Your behavior disgusts me!"

"Hatred and revenge prevent you from truly moving forward!" he placed a hand on his chest. "I know that more than anyone!"

"Playmaker...!" Bloody Talker whispered in shock at the other's sincere words.

"What moves me forward are the ideas my dead father left me." Revolver said. "Which is the annihilation of the Ignis!"

"He's not wavering at all..." Ai sweatdropped.

"Playmaker, I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but last night, an ex-member of the Knights of Hanoi was murdered." Revolver revealed, confusing the addressed person. "The police are still trying to find out the culprit... however, they will never find it, because they don't about its existence in the first place! That culprit-"

He turned to point a finger at Grim. "Is that creepy-crawly Ignis over there!"

"What!?" Playmaker and Ai cried out, while Windy and Lightning narrowed their eyes.

"Using my Ignis to explain your point, are we now?" Bloody Talker snarled. He glanced at his partner. "So it was you..."

[I'm sorry if that angers you...] Grim muttered. [But that woman had to pay for what she did. She deserved to meet her end.]

"If the Ignis are already killing humans, then this conflict cannot be avoided!" Revolver said. "You still don't understand, Playmaker!?"

"But even in this case, it was we who provoked them!"

"So you're saying we should live under the fear of being attacked by an Ignis every now and then just because we anger them!?" Revolver asked. "Nonsense!"

"Playmaker, I don't mean to be on your bad side, but what Revolver is trying to say..." Bloody Talker started. "Isn't fully wrong."

"You too!?" Ai gasped, while Grim and Playmaker only looked at him in surprise.

"True, we have to admit it was us, humans, who triggered this conflict when the Knights of Hanoi attacked the Cyberse World," Bloody Talker explained. "However, we cannot overlook the fact the Ignis would've evolved in time, until realizing humans are just a stepping stone for them. Dr. Kogami said it himself: the Ignis will grow at an incredible speed, and their goal was to be our successors in the first place. If we think of it like that, even if humans wouldn't attack them or view them as the enemy, the Ignis eventually would."

"However!" he shouted, smiling. "Not all Ignis are like that, Revolver. I never saw one ounce of evil in Ai nor Flame, and let's not leave Lily out of this! And Grim... _my_ Ignis isn't the type to kill at random! There was a reason for what he did, and a good one at that!"

"Leaving only the good Ignis behind won't change the outcome." Revolver snorted. "Humans will eventually view the Ignis as a threat in the future, as my father predicted!"

"Then our job will be to prepare humanity to coexist with the Ignis!" Bloody Talker retorted.

 _So this is... what you're fighting for._ Grim thought, happy to know his Origin wasn't beaten up by what happened to him yesterday, or to know he'll have to fight other Ignis, but had a goal in mind.

"The Ignis are too dangerous to be let free." Revolver said as he stepped forward. "There's no point arguing with people like you, whose decision making was dulled by the Ignis. I'll take care of the Ignis myself!"

"There's no point talking with this guy." Windy addressed the LIGHT Ignis. "Because right or wrong, he wants to erase us."

"Seems so." Lightning agreed.

"Let's teach him that all his effort is worthless." Windy suggested. "I'll do it."

"You shouldn't do that, Windy." Bloody Talker grinned. "You think someone like you can defeat Revolver?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Windy glared.

"The only one who defeated Revolver so far was Playmaker. I couldn't defeat him myself, so what gives you the idea you can defeat an opponent who's on a much higher caliber? You are being cocky, just like I was when I Dueled Revolver back at the Tower of Hanoi. That cockiness will be your demise-"

"Brazen humans don't scare me!" Windy interrupted him. "I'm not a pushover A.I. which little kids Duel to learn how Duel Monsters work! After Revolver, I'll make sure to erase that annoying mouth of yours, together with your Ignis."

"Hoh, are you showing your true nature?" Bloody Talker chuckled.

[It didn't take much to draw out.] Grim said. [But unlike when we last met, this time you actually snapped.]

"Hoho, don't think I didn't notice _that_." Windy snarled. "I will make sure to punish you two well for playing with my temper back then, too."

"You have the wrong idea." Revolver pointed at him. "You won't get the chance, Wind Ignis. I'll erase you first!"

"Revolver, don't let Dr. Kogami's ideas tie you down!" Playmaker spoke up, trying to persuade the Hanoi leader. "See with your eyes! Think with your own thoughts! If you're imprinosed by your past, you have no future!"

"Playmaker's saying this?" Revolver smirked. "You wanted revenge and was tied down by your past."

"But I changed!" Playmaker told. "Thanks to my comrades' and friends' help, I'm not tied down by my past anymore!"

"Then witness with your own eyes the truth about the Ignis." Revolver said. "But if you get in my way, I'll bury you too."

"This definitively can't be stopped anymore!" Ai freaked out.

[So this is it...]

"The first battle between humans and Ignis." Bloody Talker finished for Grim.

"Playmaker, what should we do!?" Ai asked.

"There's nothing we can do in our current situation." he remarked begrudgingly.

"Since you pummeled Playmaker, I've been curious to test your skills at least once." Windy admitted.

"Fine. But there won't be a second time!" Revolver raised his Duel Disk.

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted together.

The first two turns of the Duel turned out to be mind games made by Revolver and his Derringerous Dragon plus Magic Cylinder, yet another very old card the Hanoi leader added to his deck. It looked like Windy was about to take damage, but he was able to counter Revolver's strategy and deal damage to him instead.

On the third turn, Revolver tried to make a counterattack with his Ace, Varrelload Dragon, but Windy managed to use his opponent's Magic Cylinder to his advantage, setting it to his field with an effect. Moreover, due to his Field Spell's effects, Varrelload's effects were negated and was forced to attack, thus causing Revolver to take 3000 effect damage by his own Trap.

Windy started bragging again, and Revolver revealed the horrible crime he did to his own partner: Windy involved his Origin in a reckless car accident! The WIND Ignis only replied that he didn't need his partner.

Using his Speedloader Dragon's effect during the Battle Phase, Revolver was able to turn things in his favor. But on Windy's next turn, he used Storm Access during a Master Duel and revealed he and Lightning were teamed up with Bohman! Using his newly obtained Stormridership Bahamut Bomber, Windy was able to corner Revolver for the second time!

"I end my turn!" the WIND Ignis concluded his turn.

"Oi, Revolver is going to lose!" Ai exclaimed.

"No, that won't happen." Bloody Talker said.

"As long as he has Life Points, Revolver won't give up." Playmaker added.

"Correct."

Turning their heads to the new voice, everyone saw five people standing by the room's entrance.

[The Knights of Hanoi!] Grim shouted.

"And someone new..." Bloody Talker whispered, staring at Sedna.

"Oi oi, your leader only has 100 Life Points!" Ai pointed at the said person.

"So what?" Faust questioned.

"It's not 0, so it's plenty." Andal smiled.

"There's no way he'll lose." Baira folded her arms.

"Revolver-sama will win." Dr. Genome chuckled.

"And erase those felons." Sedna added with a glare at the evil Ignis.

"Quite the bond." Lightning mused.

"Ha! It's time to perform your last rites!" Windy scoffed. He pointed at his opponent. "Go apologize to your dad."

"Apologize? How ridiculous." Revolver said as he stood up. "Did you take care of the weaklings below?" he asked his team.

"Yes. We destroyed them all." Baira bowed as she replied.

"What!?" Windy gasped.

"Don't worry." Dr. Genome bowed as well. "Those without DNA were surprisingly weak."

"How dare you...!" Windy growled in rage, clenching his fists.

[What wrong, Windy?] Grim questioned. [Things didn't go as you planned?]

"Hoh, weren't those his exact words at Revolver some moments ago?" Bloody Talker grinned.

"Why you...!" the WIND Ignis was angered even more at that.

"It's about time I end this too." Revolver turned back to the Duel.

"You no longer have your Ace Monster!" Windy pointed out. "You're guaranteed to lose! Why don't you admit you can't win?"

"You're funny. The climax featuring Revolver-sama's victory is just starting."

The one to speak was Spectre, who entered the room together with Soulburner.

"Windy and Revolver are Dueling?" the latter wondered aloud.

"Soulburner!" Bloody Talker exclaimed.

"Flame!" Ai cried out.

"What the!?" Soulburner gasped at seeing his comrades captured.

"Five Ignis in the same room?" Revolver smirked.

[Ai, what's going on!?] Flame inquired. [Did the Knights of Hanoi do this!?]

"No no! Windy and Lightning were the ones to do this!" he pointed at the true culprits.

[Lightning...?] Flame muttered and saw the LIGHT Ignis. [You are... You did this?]

"Another human supporter arrived." Windy placed his hands on his hips. "Let's just lock them up."

Lightning raised his hand into the air as a yellow beam shot down from the sky, heading towards the new arrived Duelist.

[Expect Protection!] Flame threw a sphere of data, creating a transparent barrier around him and Soulburner, blocking the beam.

"Kusanagi-san's program worked!" Soulburner cheered, unlike the other Ignis who were annoyed.

[Okay, here are your portions!] Flame threw three spheres at the captured teammates, causing the program trapping them to vanish.

"Alright! Ai-chan fly!" the Ignis laughed and returned into his Origin's Duel Disk. [Windy, how dare you do that to us!]

"Now that he's free, he's acting tough." Windy scoffed. He pointed at his opponent. "Begin your final turn! Let's get this over with already."

"If you want to be exterminated so badly, your wish is granted!" Revolver shouted. "Watashi no turn!"

After executing a brilliant Synchro Summon, using his Ace's evolved form, Varrelload Savage Dragon, Revolver was able to end the Duel with great ease, bringing Windy's LP to 0.

 _Stardust Dragon was his first Synchro Monster, but not too long ago, he got his hands on that other Synchro Monster._ Sedna thought, remembering the times she Dueled the leader. "With Synchro Monsters, Revolver is even more powerful than before."

"With a new look come new tactics, I like to say." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Now I really can't wait to face Revolver in a Duel..."

Instead of being scared or anxious, his partner seemed ten times more excited to Duel his opponent. _Are these two... really enemies?_ Grim thought, staring at his partner and Revolver.

"Light...ning..." Windy wheezed out, stretching a hand towards him.

The LIGHT Ignis saw and heard him, but hummed before turning to the winner. "Impressive Dueling tactics. A pity a human like you must be erased."

"Light...ning...!"

"You underestimated him, Windy." Lightning told his teammate. "You should've listened to Bloody Talker's words, instead of being cocky. Well, this could be considered your punishment."

[I remember...] Grim started. [When we visited your world, you laughed at me, saying trusting humans would only get you captured as it happened to me. Windy, your current state could've been avoided if you simply opened your eyes a little more on humans.]

"Moreover, this could karma, seeing what you did to your partner!" Bloody Talker laughed.

"Shut... up...!" Windy growled.

"Finish him." Revolver spoke up.

"Yes." Spectre bowed.

"Wait, Revolver!" Playmaker tried to stop him.

Corrupted-like data materialized in Faust, Baira, and Dr. Genome's hands, which then united before firing black spikes at Windy, pinning the Ignis to the ground, before raising him into the air.

"Windy..." Ai whispered at his fellow Ignis' screams of pain.

 _How horrible...!_ Sedna placed a hand over her mouth. She immediately shook her head. _No, he and the other Ignis are together! They are responsible for Miyu's state! I can't patronize with them...!_

"Grim... that would happen to you as well if Hanoi gets their hands on you..." Bloody Talker gulped. "I won't let that happen to you. That will _not_ happen to you."

[Kioku...] the Ignis whispered, surprised. [I know you won't. I believe in you.]

Windy's body started vanishing where the spikes touched him. "Light...ning..." he breathed out.

"Lightning!" Ai suddenly shouted, and the LIGHT Ignis zoomed past their vision and grabbed Windy, saving him from his death. Lightning deposited the injured Ignis on his humanoid A.I.'s wrist.

"You instinctively shouted to help your ally, Ignis." Revolver pointed out. "It means you're just the same as them."

"I..." Ai muttered before gaining a serious expression, glancing at Windy.

"Fire Ignis, I heard them call you Flame." Lightning spoke up. "Are you siding with the humans, too?"

[There are no sides.] Flame corrected.

"Flame wants to stop the fight between humans and Ignis!" Soulburner told.

"I know this is useless to ask, but what about you, Grim?" Lightning asked.

[I have only one side, and that's being beside Bloody Talker.] Grim declared.

"I see."

[And while we're at it, there's one thing I want to know, too.] Grim continued. [Where you the one to recruit Deirdre-] his expression turned murderous. [And created Delirium?]

"There's no point in hiding it now." Lightning shrugged. "Yes, it was me, both times."

"So you are that bastard...!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"I had two objectives," Lightning explained. "The first was to mentally corner you, Bloody Talker, until you reach your limit and break apart. That almost happened if it wasn't for you, Grim. My second objective was, by making Deirdre destroy your partner with Delirium, make your anger reboot... There's no denying it: Grim, you hate humans. At least, some of them. Therefore, by rebooting your anger, I could've rested assured you'll join my side."

[You snake...] Grim growled. [You were prepared for me to snap on Deirdre, that's why you installed a hidden program into her Duel Disk that would send me to this location...!]

"My plan ended in failure... Oh well." Lightning told. "I guess it's impossible to avoid a fight now."

"On that, we can agree." Revolver said.

[Wait, Lightning!] Ai quickly spoke. [Unlike Windy, you are more level-headed!]

"Judging by what happened, I no longer am." he remarked.

Two figures started materializing beside Lightning, until revealed two familiar faces.

"You are...! Bohman! Haru!" Playmaker cried out. "What did you do to Kusanagi-san's brother!? Where is he!?"

"You mean Kusanagi Jin?" Lightning's smile turned creepy. "He's been in front of you this whole time."

"What!?" Playmaker gasped.

The shadows covering Lightning's humanoid A.I. started dissolving, until revealing Jin!

"That's Kusanagi Shoichi's brother, Kusanagi Jin..." Revolver muttered.

"He's on their side?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "No, knowing Lightning's motives, he must be under their control!"

"That's right." Lightning nodded. "He is my Origin."

"I sort of expected that." Revolver admitted begrudgingly.

"I'll save you, Jin!" Playmaker took a step forward. "Your brother is waiting for you!"

"It's no use." Lightning said. "He may hear your voice, but he can't answer. He's imprisoned deep in his own consciousness."

"Lightning, you were the one to order Bohman to steal Jin's consciousness data!" Playmaker shouted in anger.

"Correct." the LIGHT Ignis nodded. "I'm not as cruel as Windy to the point of killing my own partner, but our main points are similar. Ignis and Origins can't help but affect each other. Uncertainty bothers me, so I erased that from Kusanagi Jin."

"This is what you mean by putting humans under your control." Revolver realized.

"Then why... Then why did you put my sister into a coma!?" Sedna suddenly shouted, taking a step forward in rage. Baira had to grasp her arm to stop her. "What did she do to you!? She wasn't even your Origin! Why!?"

"I simply took care of the useless pieces before they could become nuisances." Lightning said.

"Sedna, that's enough, don't let him get to your head." Baira warned her comrade.

"But he-!"

"I know, and I understand." Baira nodded. "But letting anger won't get you anywhere."

Sedna only bit her bottom lip in frustration, not saying anything.

 _What's the story between her and Lightning?_ Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes at the scene.

[If you're allies, it means Lightning, you were the one to give Bohman Judgement Arrows.] Grim realized.

The other chuckled in response, shocking Flame. [Judgement Arrows was used to destroy the Cyberse World!]

"That means the one who destroyed the Cyberse World was..." Soulburner continued for him, glancing at the LIGHT Ignis, who said nothing.

[Well, was it you!?] Flame demanded.

"Flame, during the time we haven't seen each other, you've begun having boring discussions." Lightning sighed in exasperation. "But Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and even you, Grim... I enjoyed talking to you. You don't mince words. You get straight to the point."

[Answer me, Lightning!] Flame shouted. [Depending on your answer-!]

"What are you going to do?"

"Not forgive you, of course!" Ai glared.

"As expected. I also don't think you'll forgive me." Lightning mused. "You're right: I was the one to destroy the Cyberse World."

The revelation shocked everyone in the room, who wasn't on his side of course.

"I see, so you were the culprit after all." Revolver said.

[An Ignis destroyed the same world he created?] Grim muttered.

[Why, Lightning?]

"To clarify all problems so that everything can progress." Lightning answered Flame.

[What are you talking about?] Ai asked in evident confusion.

"Ai, after you sealed away Cyberse World, we had countless discussions," Lightning explained. "Are humans our enemy or ally? Unfortunately, our creator, Dr. Kogami, viewed us as the enemy, something which started with Grim and the original Light Ignis."

"You're right." Revolver confirmed. "Afterwards, Hanoi attacked your world five years ago."

"Correct." Lightning narrowed his eyes. "You had the foresight of the future, but you still pulled the trigger. For me, that attack confirmed that Ignis and humans are incompatible. But surprisingly, there were still Ignis that wanted to coexist with humans. I couldn't understand their reasons, however, therefore, we split and the Cyberse World was at a standstill."

"Can't understand?" Bloody Talker questioned.

[Then I'll make you understand.] Flame snorted. [I sensed that my originator had unlimited potential!]

"Flame..." Soulburner glanced at his partner in worry.

"I understand now, Flame." the LIGHT Ignis raised a hand. "You're a unique error code."

[You're lame! He called you an error code!] Ai laughed despite the situation.

"Ai, you too." Lightning added, making his joy vanish. "And you on top of them, Grim. You have diversity that I can't understand. If you think of an error code as a mutation... there's potential for an unpredictable evolution. I can't accept that."

[So your reasons are based on the fear of the unknown?] Grim inquired.

"All you did was destroy the Cyberse World and eliminate Ignis who think differently of you." Revolver said.

"Is that so? Well, 'eliminate' would be the wrong word." Lightning corrected. "I only thought of resetting and rebuilding our world. Revolver, your words and actions are evil, meant to incite. We won't fall for your smooth talk."

"Smooth talk?" Bloody Talker scoffed. "You're the one doing that, Lightning!"

"Consider everything you did so far, that's with no doubt the truth!" Sedna shouted.

"Enough with this dubious logic." Revolver spoke. "They never planned to coexist with humans in the first place."

"I wasn't planning to aggravate the situation." Lightning admitted. "I wanted to convince my fellow Ignis partners and solve this peacefully."

"Peaceful!?" Playmaker turned angry. "What's so peaceful in stealing Kusanagi-san's brother's consciousness!?"

"The situation is tense now, so I know a peaceful solution is impossible. It's time to reach a conclusion. I want to settle this quickly now, but..." Lightning glared at Windy, who was still hurt by Hanoi's virus. "He's infected with a very powerful virus."

"An astute observation." Andal smiled.

"The virus is a masterpiece created by combining my and Baira's knowledge," Dr. Genome stated. "In human terms, it destroys DNA at the root. Your friend will soon vanish, leaving no trace behind."

"That would be a bit troubling." Lightning admitted. "I'll ready our real battlefield somewhere else. I'll explain this simply for you all: we declare war on you."

The Lost Incident trio gritted their teeth at that.

[You want Ignis to fight each other!?] Ai asked.

"That time will soon come. Let's go."

Following Lightning's words, he, Bohman, and Haru summoned their Duel Disks and zoomed away. Moments later, our heroes were flying in their direction.

"After them!" Playmaker shouted to Soulburner and Bloody Talker.

"Guys, take this!" Soulburner threw two green cards at the other two, who caught them.

"What's this?" Bloody Talker asked.

"It's a program I received from Kusanagi-san," Soulburner explained. "It'll allow him to check on us, no matter where we are. Unless... our opponents deploy one of their annoying camouflage domes. He wasn't able to decipher that algorithm yet."

"This will suffice." Playmaker nodded and the two inserted their cards into the Duel Disks.

...

"What should we do, Revolver-sama?" Spectre addressed his boss.

"Let's leave it to Playmaker for now." Revolver folded his arms.

"But if we let the Light Ignis escape, who knows when we'll meet him again..." Sedna pointed out.

"I understand your stir," Revolver told her. "But I'm also the leader of this group. Eliminating our enemy is our mission, but protecting my subordinates is another important task. I can't put you six under the risk of getting hurt. If the Ignis crush each other, it'll help us."

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend, right?" Spectre pointed out.

Sedna weakly nodded. "U-Understood..."

"Don't worry, Sedna. Sooner or later, the Light Ignis will be defeated." Revolver turned to his Lieutenants. "Inform SOL about this place. Let's have them work a bit."

"Of course." Faust bowed.

Revolver turned to stare at the Duelists riding away on their Duel Disks.

 _Kioku,_ he thought. _For you to go would be dangerous. Lightning has the perfect piece to break you apart. But... at the same time, you have no choice but to go. If you want to discover who you really are._

...

[Wait, Lightning! I can't let a villain like you escape!]

"Ai, I can't believe you're calling me a villain." Lightning replied to Ai's words. "You should be thanking me. After you defeated Spectre, it was me who saved your form that fall."

"You mean back then..."

"When the bridge collapsed and the Data Storm saved us... it was you!?" Bloody Talker finished for Playmaker.

"Exactly." Lightning confirmed. "During the Tower of Hanoi, I attacked the Cyberse World. I didn't expect the two events to overlap, so I had to incorporate your actions into my plan."

"Of course!" Bloody Talker's eyes widen in realization. "If your team is with Adam, then Orion was part of you, too. Orion tried to defeat Revolver and take over the Tower, which means..."

[Since Orion was with Adam, who's with Lightning in turn, the Tower would've fallen into his hands.] Grim concluded.

"As expected of you two, you solved that puzzle." Lightning chuckled. "Oh, and while we're at it... Bloody Talker, there's someone who is very eager to meet you."

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a portal from which a person clad in silver armor which concealed both their gender and face- except for their dual-colored eyes, a green left eye and a brown right eye that could be seen- appeared, riding a D-Board similar to Bohman's but with a yellow platform.

[A knight!?] Ai exclaimed.

"I never this person before..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Don't tell me... Adam?"

"Exactly." Lighting chuckled. He turned to them. "I deeply thank you for waiting until now. As a reward, do as you please with him."

"Your consent isn't needed, Ignis." Adam scoffed and flew towards their target, stopping beside them. "Follow me, Bloody Talker." that said, they zoomed away.

[Your decision?] Grim asked.

"Go after him, of course." Bloody Talker said. "I don't know why, but my Link Sense is telling me to go, too. There's something familiar about his aura..." he turned to his comrades. "I'll leave the rest to you guys!"

"Got it!" Playmaker nodded.

"And look out." Soulburner added.

"Will do!" Bloody Talker gave a thumbs up before following Adam.

The armored Duelist let out a sly smirk under their mask upon seeing their target follow them. Adam raised his speed and rammed into the world's galaxy background, breaking it apart and flying into the fake Cyberse World area. As Bloody Talker and Grim entered the area as well, they gasped at the fake world's destruction.

"This must've been Hanoi's doing." the young teen realized.

[They destroyed it without mercy.] Grim folded his arms.

"No, this is far from being the real mercy _we_ destroyed the Cyberse World with." Adam spoke up, lowering his speed to get closer to the two. "Lightning's Judgement Arrows, Bohman, the Trinitas siblings, and me... we destroyed that world until nothing was left, only a wasteland."

"Why would you people do such a thing?" Bloody Talker asked in evident anger.

"Let's have our talk now, before the Duel." Adam replied. "This way, once our fated Duel starts, there won't be any interruptions..."

...

"There's more and more of 'em!"

Blood Sheperd cursed in his mind as he fired numerous beams from his hand at Bits and Boots, piercing their chests and prompting them to explode. His Battledrone General was doing the same thing, firing bullets at its foes.

"Starve Venom, eat these weaklings down!"

Toxin ordered his Ace and partner, who roared and did exactly what its user wanted, eating down several Bits and Boots with its several mouths.

"Out of my way!"

Cynthia bellowed. Her three Cyber Dragons fired beams at Teras and Bytes, making them explode in the process.

[Your targets are escaping, Team Delta!] Akira contacted the three through their Duel Disks.

"Don't say that like I wouldn't know it already!" Blood Sheperd made a 'tch' while shooting down other Artifical Intelligences.

"We have to hurry!" Cynthia gritted her teeth, seeing Soulburner and Lightning getting away.

"That's..." Toxin saw Playmaker and Bohman flying into the fake Cyberse World in the corner of his eye.

He whistled to his dragon, which nodded before creating a beam from its head, clearing a path between the A.I.s. Toxin and his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon flew away, towards the Duelists he saw.

"That idiot is breaking the formation!" Blood Sheperd growled in annoyance.

"Look out!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Blood Sheperd rolled to the side with his D-Board, dodging the attack of a Tera's M-Scale Paladin. The remaining underlings of Lightning started summoning their Monsters, cornering Team Delta's remnants.

"It's time to bring out the big guns..." Blood Sheperd held up his Commandrone Double Sniper.

"On that, we agree." Cynthia revealed her Cyber End Dragon.

...

[Lightning, I cannot forgive you!] Flame shouted as Soulburner, who were separated by Playmaker, caught up with the LIGHT Ignis. [The Cyberse World was our symbol of peace! And you destroyed it! You'll pay for that!]

"I'll help you, Flame!" his Origin nodded, looking determined to battle as well.

"I need to treat Windy before the virus could destroy him... but taking care of you here and now, before you become a bother, would help my situation as well." Lightning smiled. "I'll end you quickly, just like a real lightning."

"Bring it on!" Soulburner shouted.

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Lightning: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Soulburner: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'll take the first turn!" Soulburner exclaimed. "Ore no turn! From my hand, I normal summon Salamangreat Pavo!"

The red feathered peafowl with some blue patches over its body appeared with a loud cry, opening its mechanical tail wide and displaying its crimson circuits glowing on it.

 **Salamangreat Pavo:** _ **ATK 1300**_ **/DEF 1500/LV: 4**

"Ah, of course... you use Cyberse cards." Lightning placed a hand on his chin. "More than likely the ones Flame gave you, yes?"

"Yeah, this deck is the proof of my bond with Flame!" Soulburner said. "But someone like you, who placed its Origin under his control couldn't understand. I activate Pavo's effect upon its Normal Summon!"

...

Adam threw the diamond-shaped device into the air, which exploded in particles of yellow light and formed a camouflage dome around the two Duelists.

"No interferences." Adam told. "I have waited too much for this moment to be ruined by such a way."

"Hoh, so this time you aren't going to send the Trinitas to take care of your work?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. The only reason they acted instead of me was because the Light Ignis was keeping me tied down." Adam remarked. "I've wanted to talk to you even before the Tower of Hanoi... but that accursed A.I. wouldn't let me."

[By the way you speak of him, I take it you two aren't in a good relationship.] Grim pointed out.

Adam's eyes glanced at him with disgust. "Yes, that's right," he admitted. "Both of us are waiting for the moment to stab the other behind their back. We might work together, but that doesn't mean we're friends."

"Then why _are_ you together?" Bloody Talker asked. "At this point, just kill off the other while you can."

"It isn't as simple as that. That Ignis and I work together for ten years."

[Ten years...!? But that date...]

"Yeah. It was around the time the Ignis were created." Adam answered. "What a fool that Dr. Kogami was... one of his beloved creation started viewing humans as its enemy shortly after its birth. And to think all the pain the Lost Incident kids had to go through was just for _this_."

Adam fully turned around to stare at his opponents.

"The Light Ignis came to me with the intent to become allies. However, his plan went horribly wrong when I discovered the truth about his existence, and by the time he wanted to put me under his control, I already was on the defensive. With the same programming skills the Light Ignis taught me, I created a program that can stop him from touching my consciousness."

"You were taught by Lightning...?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen.

"Exactly. And after the Trinitas siblings joined my cause, I gave them my program as well." Adam revealed. "That's why the Light Ignis can't touch us. The reason why he and I work together up until today is that we both need each others' skills, but once I get what I need from him, I'll simply erase him. The Light Ignis needs my Dueling power, while I need his programming power and knowledge to complete my goal."

[And that would be?]

"Creating a Heaven and Hell on Earth," Adam explained. "By taking complete control of LINK VRAINS, I'll make the righteous and pure souls live eternally in here, their consciousness merged with the network. The evil and sinners, on the other hand, will be forced to live in the real world."

"There are people who intend to use VRAINS for such things...?" Bloody Talker muttered.

"The real world is ugly. Stained with never-ending betrayal, suffering, and darkness." Adam continued. "All those evil souls will live in this Hell, repenting for every sin they committed. Then, VRAINS will become our Heaven, where eternal light will continue to shine on the good souls."

[Even then, among those good souls, an evil one could be born.] Grim remarked. [All your effort will go to waste if that happens.]

"That's why this Heaven will be put under strict control with divine laws." Adam said. "The human system will be dictated by me, and I promise it on my soul and body, I won't let this system be stained. A never-ending peace will reign over humans! Well, those who are in VRAINS, that is. Those in the real world... can rot in time for all I care."

"So humans will live under tyranny, how nice." Bloody Talker snorted. "Your goal isn't that different from Lightning's! Either route we take, humans will be put under some sort of control. In your case, however, the Ignis will die. While on Lightning's case, humans will die."

"I didn't expect you to understand from the start." Adam sighed. "But once you see my goal's beauty in its full glory, you will join my side... Bloody Talker."

 _It seemed like they wanted to say something else at the end._ Grim thought.

"I highly doubt that." he growled. "I won't join someone who dared harm the Cyberse or my partner for that matter!"

"I knew you would say that." that confused him. "Bloody Talker, your biggest weakness lies in that misplaced faith that only leads you to overreliance and overconfidence."

"What!?"

"See? You are angry just by some words. Bloody Talker, shall I remind you how many times the Cyberse, or the Ignis for that matter, caused you pain and imminent death? Revolver was the first one, using a Cyberse card, Topologic Gumblar Dragon, to defeat you at the Tower of Hanoi, and delete you and your Monsters."

Bloody Talker clenched his fists at that.

"Following that, if TeraByte would've defeated you with their Cyberse cards, the Light Ignis would've captured you and took your deck, causing you a devastating world of suffering. Then, we arrive at Deirdre's disgusting attempt at taking you down: seeing a Cyberse Monster suffer only chopped your hope to bits until you couldn't fight anymore. If it wasn't for IGNF1, you would've been done for."

"Now, let's talk about the trust between you and that... _Ignis_." Adam spat the last word with anger. "Wanting to know more about IGNF1, together with your desire to get revenge on Hanoi for what they did to the Cyberse, made you challenge Revolver, who defeated you. Then, hearing your Ignis' name be mentioned by Siegfried and TeraByte made you view the Light Ignis and me as your enemy, prompting you to get involved in danger. Blood Sheperd used false words to lure you out, which almost cost you your life. Then, because you are IGNF1's Origin, we had to use you as bait to lure him out after he escaped Dr. Kogami's prison. Lastly, because you have an Ignis, even SOL set its gaze on you."

"Yeah, yeah, so your point is?" Bloody Talker cut her off, irritated by their talking.

"This all makes you more easy to predict." Adam concluded. "Use the words "'Cyberse' or 'IGNF1' are in danger" and you will fly into battle without a second thought. This bond of yours is a big weakness and _will_ be your downfall."

"Your theories are nice and all, but I have to ruin your moment there." Bloody Talker spoke. "That won't happen. My bond will only strengthen me!"

"The fact you're persistent isn't a bad factor, but you're being bold now." Adam said. "You aren't as powerful as you think, Bloody Talker. When we sent Bohman to capture you, we could've erased your consciousness instead of using it. However, you know why that didn't happen? Because I'm beside the Light Ignis, and I would've left him if he did that. The only reason you're alive right now is because of _me_."

"And I should thank you or something?"

"No, you don't have to." Adam shook his head. "I'm just pointing out how fragile your life is. Moreover, the fact you treat others too kindly is also a weakness. You've forgiven Revolver, the very person who made you suffer in the past and is the son of Dr. Kogami!"

"That doesn't matter to me!" Bloody Talker shouted back. "Revolver wasn't the one responsible to make me, or the other Lost Incident victims, suffer. He was the one to contact the authorities and save us, for crying out loud! Also, after he deleted my Cyberse cards, he showed sympathy by giving me some of his Dragon-type Monsters! Revolver feels guilt for what he does!"

"You are _too_ kind..." Adam sighed in exasperation. "You have to become more cold and stoic if you want to survive the war between Ignis and humans."

[My partner decides for himself of to behave.] Grim told.

"I'm not talking to you." Adam growled. They turned to Bloody Talker, extending a hand towards him. "This will be your last chance: join me or Duel me with everything on the line."

"I refuse." he spat. "I've already chosen the side to fight on, and that's beside Playmaker and the others with my Cyberse and Grim!"

"...Very well." Adam finally said, lowering their hand. "I wish it didn't have to go this way, but you leave me no choice. I'm going to use brute force and make you realize the true side you belong to!"

They clenched their left hand as it suddenly glowed, the armor around their wrist taking a seemingly transforming. Erupting from the wrist was a small conjoin that connected to the gauntlet a rhombus-shaped Duel Disk-like device that had a curved center with an infinity sign at the back of it. Instead of having an energy blade like most old fashioned Duel Disks, this one had Monster Card Zones, which were placed on the disk's side that faced Adam, and were colored blue and black, and the disk was entirely outlined in silver. Attached to the Duel Disk's side which faced away from the Duelist was a Deck Slot with actual cards.

[They use a card-insert Duel Disk?] Grim blinked in surprise.

"Let's start!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the two declared in unison.

 **Adam: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

...

As Toxin flew into the fake Cyberse World with Starve Venom's card in his hand, he saw Playmaker and Bohman Dueling around the large tower enveloped by Data Storm, with the latter using a Link 3 Monster to attack the former's Cyberse Magician and Cyberse Witch.

When he finally got close enough to hear what they were saying, something zoomed ahead of him before stopping.

"...A little kid?"

"I have a name, and it's Haru!" the person in question snapped at him.

 _Who does this guy think he is, calling me a little kid?_ Haru thought with a frown. _I might look like it, but that doesn't mean I am one. Who is this guy anyway...? If I'm not mistaken, it's one of SOL's bounty hunters, Toxin. But his avatar is different from the recordings I saw of him..._

True to his words, Toxin's avatar was a little different from the one he used so far. Instead of having black-feathered wings, he had two appendages emerging from his back which were very similar to the ones Starve Venom possesses, and the part under his left eye was covered in dark green scales similar to Starve Venom's and that eye's iris was slitted.

"Hmph, whatever..." he whispered before raising his voice. "Get lost. I won't let you interfere in their Duel."

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business." Haru answered. "But if you continue to stay in front of me, I'll force you to leave."

"That's fine with me." Toxin smiled while placing away the card in his hand. "I have some questions you're going to answer once I beat you. My party is tired of fighting without knowing any details, and they'll surely pay me for such info."

"You brought this on yourself." Haru raised his Duel Disk.

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted.

 **Haru: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Toxin: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

...

"Decide whether you want to go first or second." Adam spoke.

[They're letting us choose?] Grim placed a hand on his chin.

"Are you underestimating me?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." they said. "I'm not the type of person to go easy on my opponents. This Duel is a very important one, for both of us, and I'm going all out from the start. I won't make the mistake to look down on you, nor drag this Duel out to large extents. You should be the one to watch out."

"Thank you for the advice." the other smiled sarcastically.

[In any case, you should consider your options.] Grim spoke up. [This might be a trap.]

"I know. Adam surely knows my deck, but I don't know theirs." Bloody Talker said. "I don't know if it needs the first turn to set up, or the second to quickly OTK me... since I don't know, I'm walking in the dark here."

[I advise you to take the turn that would benefit you most of all. We can't stay here thinking too much about it, seeing we don't know Adam's deck.]

"Yeah." Bloody Talker nodded. "I choose to take the second turn!"

"So the first turn is mine." Adam announced. "Jibun no turn!" they took a card from their hand and placed it on one of the Monster Card Zones. "I normal summon **Archangel Uriel**!"

Emerging from a portal of light was a humanoid, female angel clad from head to toe in pristine white armor, had two blue eyes glowing out of her helmet's eye sockets, and held a long lance in her hand, which had a flag attached to it.

 **Archangel Uriel: Light/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 1900/LV: 4**

[A Light Fairy Monster...] Grim noted.

"Just like the Trinitas siblings and Orion, he doesn't use Cyberse cards." Bloody Talker remarked.

"Of course I don't." Adam sounded offended. Their eyes narrowed in clear fury behind their helmet. "The Cyberse race and the Ignis will eventually die by my hands. Those burdens did nothing but cause pain, and were born by pain in the first place, the pain of the Lost Incident victims! And unlike others, I don't make empty threats. Mark my words as truth!"

The Origin and his Ignis immediately understood something about Adam: they hate Cyberse cards and the Ignis to their very core. Trying to reason with them would be useless... as things stand, defeating them would be the only choice to escape from here in one piece.

"I activate Uriel's effect." Adam stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Fairy-type Monster from my hand! Awaken, **Newborn Envoy - Life**!"

Raising her lance high into the air as its flag started glowing, Uriel conjured a portal out of which a new Monster emerged. It was an infant-looking dragon with a serpentine body and grey scales, which seemed to be asleep, having its tail curled around its body and its eyes closed, not making any moves or sounds. The dragon was trapped inside a transparent, egg-shaped object made entirely out of light that had two, star-shaped protrusions (similar to the star on Lightning's chest) made of iron and had white circuits glowing over them attached to it by an invisible link.

 **Newborn Envoy - Life: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2/SC: 8**

"A Pendulum Monster!?" Bloody Talker's eyes shot open. "That's this guy's deck!?"

"It's too early to get surprised." Adam told. "When Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned by the effect of a Light Fairy Monster, Life's effect activates. I can add one "Envoy" Monster from my deck to my hand, except another copy of itself! Next... Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Shine! My holy Circuit!)

A lightning bolt shot out of their hand and conjured a Link Portal in front of them.

"The summoning conditions are two Light Fairy Monsters." Adam declared. "I set Uriel and Life in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken: **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel**!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was a humanoid female angel with violet skin under grey armor that covered her body, except for her arms and legs. The angel's helmet covered her eyes, but didn't stop her long, silver hair to cascade down her back and reach her waist. Attached to her back by an invisible link were the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with purple circuits glowing over them.

Zadkiel raised the dagger she was holding before taking a battle stance in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"I'm not done yet." Adam informed his opponents. "Due to their shared effect, all "Envoy" Pendulum Monsters that would be placed face-up in my Extra Deck are sent to the Graveyard instead."

[Why would they have such an effect?] Grim asked. [Weren't Pendulum Monsters' true specialty the ability to revive from the Extra Deck no matter how many times they leave the field?]

"When I Special Summon an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters, except during the damage step, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Adam stated, ignoring the Ignis. "Awaken, **Water Envoy - Azariel**!"

Appearing next was another humanoid female angel, this one having light blue skin under white armor that covered her body, except for her feet and back. The angel's helmet covered her eyes but not her mouth and cheeks, and some black strands of her hair emerged from the helmet's back. Attached to her back by an invisible link were the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with blue circuits glowing over them. Azariel twirled the water spear she was holding in her hands, giving a loud battle cry.

 **Water Envoy - Azariel: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/LV: 5/SC: 6**

"When I summon Azariel this way, her effect continues!" Adam stated. "I draw a card, and if it is a Level 5 or lower "Envoy" Monster, I can Special Summon it!"

They did just that, revealing their new card. "It's **Saint Envoy - Muriel**." Bloody Talker and Grim gritted their teeth. "Therefore, I summon her!"

Responding to the angel's battle cry was yet another humanoid female angel, wearing an attire which seemed like a cross between a blue dress and silver armor. She had braid blonde hair, an amethyst gem attached to her helmet, held a sword in her left hand, and attached to her back by an invisible link were the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with yellow circuits glowing over them.

 **Saint Envoy - Muriel: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 400/LV: 4/SC: 1**

"Appear for the second time! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" another Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two "Envoy" Monsters. I set Azariel and Muriel in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken: **Judgment Envoy - Paniel**!"

Accompanied by another angelic choir, a new Monster revealed itself. It was a humanoid female angel with fair skin, wearing a silver helmet, a white off-the-shoulder skater dress, and golden armor around her stomach, knees, and elbows. She had long, dirty blonde hair, held a golden sword in her two hands, and attached to her back by an invisible link were two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with pink circuits glowing over them. Swinging her sword, Paniel was summoned to Zadkiel's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgment Envoy - Paniel: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Left**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Adam concluded. "It's your turn. Let's see if you can overcome this field I set up for you."

"Wagahai no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Cybenet Mining, using its effect to discard one card from my hand and add one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to my hand. I discard Frame-freezer and add Cyberse Converter to my hand! After that, I normal summon Cyberse Acolyte!"

The male human clad from head to toe in a pitch-black jumpsuit that had several skull, star, and eye shaped jewels attached to random places of his body and had silver trims, wore a crimson mantle that covered his face in shadows, and in his right hand an oil lantern was held that, instead of glowing with fire, glowed with orange data streams, appeared.

 **Cyberse Acolyte:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 7**

"Since I control no Monsters while my opponent does, I can Normal Summon Acolyte without any releases!" Bloody Talker said.

[And when Acolyte is Normal Summoned, his other effect activates,] Grim explained. [Bloody Talker can add one Cyberse Ritual Monster from his deck to his hand.]

"I add Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon from my deck to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "Next, since all Monsters I control are Cyberse, I can Special Summon Cyberse Converter from my hand!"

As Bloody Talker slammed another card from his hand on his energy blade, the monster with an oval body and two rocket booster-like appendages attached to its body, appeared.

 **Cyberse Converter: ATK 1000/** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/LV: 2**

"From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Frame-freezer!" Bloody Talker declared. "By banishing this card and sending one Link 2 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Freeze-frame Token to my field in defense mode!"

[This Token's Defense is equal to the discarded Link Monster's Attack.] Grim added.

"I send System Converter to the Graveyard and summon my Token!"

Following those words, the small, humanoid robot with a camera lens attached to its head appeared on the field before being trapped inside a cube of ice.

 **Freeze-frame Token: Water/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: ?**_ → _ **1200**_ **/LV: 2**

"Kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Cyberse Converter and Freeze-frame Token in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of grey and white-blue wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Aid me, Backup Lady!"

The Monster that looked very similar to Playmaker's Backup Secretary emerged from the portal, and followed her user with a stoic face in his Right Extra Monster Zone, flying on her platform and holding a holographic tablet in her right hand.

 **Backup Lady:** **ATK 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

[When this card is Link Summoned, my partner can return a Cyberse Link Monster from his Graveyard to the Extra Deck,] Grim explained. [And if he does, he can return a Monster Card from his Graveyard to his hand as well.]

"Using this effect, I return System Converter and Cyberse Converter to my Extra Deck and hand respectively!" Bloody Talker told. "Then, I activate Lady's Quick Effect! Once per Duel, I can normal summon a Cyberse from my hand to a zone she points to! Come back, Cyberse Converter!"

Backup Lady started tapping her tablet, opening a portal under her Bottom Marker, from which the said Monster flew out with its 1000 ATK.

 _I see._ was all Adam thought of this situation, knowing well what was going to happen.

"For the second time, kengen seyo, wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set the Link 2 Backup Lady in the Link Markers!"

The female gave a battle cry before she turned into two twisters of white wind and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved-form of Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, flying in the Extra Monster Zone where Backup Lady was moments ago.

 **System Converter:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"When he is Link Summoned, I can add this card from my deck to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "It's the Ritual Spell Fictional Ritual, which can be treated as Cybenet Ritual, and I'll activate right away!"

Bloody Talker's highlights glowed blue as the large, grey circle with indigo codings glowing over its surface materialized in the air.

[Through its effect, Bloody Talker has to release Monsters he controls or from his hand and Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster that requires Cybenet Ritual to be summoned.] Grim said.

"I sacrifice the Level 7 Cyberse Acolyte and the Level 2 Cyberse Converter!" the Origin exclaimed and those two Monsters burst into particles of indigo light, which were sucked inside the portal and white flames lit up around it, swirling together to create a white portal. "The contract has been made! The heroic dragon which wields the sword of valor inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon!"

Leaping out of the portal was the four-pedal dragon clad in crimson, futuristic, samurai-like armor that had spikes erupting from its back and an oni mask attached to its chest, had yellow eyes with black slits, and on the tip of its tail was a majestic sword made of light blue energy, surrounded by a divine glow and some clouds. The dragon was summoned to the Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/DEF 2500/LV: 9**

"Since Acolyte was used as Ritual Material, I can draw one card." Bloody Talker said. "Now appear for the third time! Wagahai no kekkon no tsuita sākitto! The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set the Link 2 System Converter in the Link Markers!"

The said Link Monster turned into two twisters of grey wind and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Come forth, Multi-Headed Viper!"

Slithering out of the Link Portal was the long and large snake with two heads, an indigo-colored body of energy, and with two crimson eyes, placed one above the other, on each of its foreheads. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on the teen's right.

 **Multi-Headed Viper:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Right, Top**

 _That thing?_ this was a Monster Adam didn't expect to see. _Why in this timing? Did he figure me out?_

"I set two cards face-down and Battle!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Tsurugi Dragon, attack Zadkiel!"

"Useless." Adam remarked. "Due to Zadkiel's effect, as long as I control this Link Summoned card, any battle damage I would take is negated. Moreover! Reverse card open: Link Trap, **Rotting Requiem**!"

Under Paniel's Bottom-Left Marker, a card flipped up to reveal a Link Trap with three Link Markers, all pointing upwards. The card showed a similar artwork as Judgement Arrows, but instead of having three arrows, it had rusty chains with iron collars dangling from them.

[Lightning had Link Traps under his sleeve, too?] Grim gritted his teeth.

"Wrong. This card was made by my own two hands." Adam corrected. "I activate Paniel's Quick Effect! Once while she's face-up on the field, when an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters I control would leave the field by battle or an opponent's card effect, and Paniel is co-linked, it or they won't leave the field!"

"Since Rotting Requiem and Paniel are co-linked, that effect can be used." Bloody Talker grinned nonetheless. "Just as I expected. At this moment, Tsurugi Dragon's effect activates! When he attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effects are negated and my dragon gains 1000 Attack until the end of this Battle Phase!"

[Zadkiel's effect is negated, therefore you'll take the damage!] Grim pointed out.

(Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon: ATK 3000→4000)

The dragon lunched forward and swung its blade at the angel, but a transparent barrier appeared around Zadkiel, blocking the attack. When the blade touched the barrier, it released some shockwaves that reached Adam and made them grunt in pain.

 **Adam: LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

[Alright, their Life Points are instantly down to 1000.] Grim cheered.

"This won't take too much to end!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Battle! Due to its effect, Multi-Headed Viper can attack my opponent directly by halving its original Attack until the end of the damage step! Go!"

(Viper: ATK 1200→600)

The snake's tail shot forward, hitting Adam in the chest and throwing them backwards. They managed to stay on their D-Boards and didn't make a sound at the pain.

 **Adam: LP 1000 - 600 = 400**

(Viper: ATK 600→1200)

"At this moment, Multi-Headed Viper's other effect activates!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "When this card inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can target one card in their Spell and Trap Zone and send it to the Graveyard! Your Link Trap is gone as quick as it came!"

Unexpectedly, their opponent chuckled. "As I thought, you were able to figure me out." they said. "You expected my set card to be a Link Trap."

"It was a gamble," Bloody Talker explained. "When you summoned your two Link Monsters, I read their effects and noticed that in order to activate Paniel's effect it would need to be co-linked. However, you didn't summon another Link Monster to its Markers but set a card to the Marker that Paniel pointed to in your Spell and Trap Zone, which means that set card must be a Link Trap."

"However, you didn't know about their existence." Adam pointed out. "Which means you took a very risky gamble."

"If you people were crazy enough to invent Link Magics, there's a chance you could've made Link Traps as well." Bloody Talker told. "You have no time to think when taking a gamble. You have to believe in your instincts, and in order to beat the Hell out of you people who hurt what I love, I'll gladly take the risks needed to win!"

"What an idiot you are..." Adam whispered before raising their voice. "When Rotting Requiem leaves the field, all Monsters it pointed to are destroyed."

Viper let loose of two jets of venom from its mouths, which washed over their Link Trap, causing it to exploded in particles of light. At the same time, the chains depicted on the Link Trap appeared on the field and tied Paniel before making her explode as well.

[Taking care of such an annoying card this quickly will surely benefit us.] Grim addressed his Origin.

"Sore wa dokashira?" Adam cut him off. ( **Translation:** Are you sure about that?) "When an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters I control are destroyed by a card effect, I can activate the Continuous Trap **Descend of Envoy**!"

A card showing an injured Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel chained to a battlefront (the very chains that appear in Rotting Requiem's card) with a dark cloudy sky that opened in the middle to let an angelic figure fly down, bathed by light and concealing its identity, was revealed.

"You can't make any more attacks, so you have to end your Battle Phase." Adam informed. "And then, Descend of Envoy's effect activates. During the end of my opponent's Battle Phase, I place one Envoy Counter on this card for every 100 points of battle damage I took this turn!"

(Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon: ATK 4000→3000, Descend of Envoy: Counters 0→36)

"There is no Main Phase 2 in Speed Duels, so your turn also ends." Adam continued. "Descend of Envoy's other effect activates at this moment! Because it has 30 or more Envoy Counters on it, by sending it to the Graveyard and destroying all Monsters I control, I can Special Summon my Ace Monster from the Extra Deck!"

"What!?" Bloody Talker gasped.

The Continuous Trap and Zadkiel on Adam's field exploded in particles of light, conjuring a shining portal beside the armored Duelist.

"When the doors to Heaven are open, an angel that will guide us to a new world descends." Adam chanted. "Awaken, Link 4! **Gadessa of Envoy**!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by a loud angelic choir, was a tall and slim humanoid female angel with a more mechanical look than any other "Envoy" Monster shown so far. Gadessa's entire body was covered in silver armor, except for her mouth, the space in between her breasts, stomach, and upper legs that were left exposed. These parts were made an iron-like material colored black, and had thin, light blue circuits glowing over them.

Instead of feet, her legs had spiky ends that had light blue circuits glowing over them and orange trims. Attached to her back by an invisible link were the star-shaped protrusions, but Gadessa four instead of two and had orange circuits.

Around her neck, a long scarf made of pink flames glowed in the wind, and her light blue eyes flashed to life, twirling the double-sided spear in her hands before taking a battle stance in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Gadessa of Envoy: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

[That's their... Ace...] Grim muttered, taking in the sight of the new Link Monster.

"Jibun no turn!" Adam announced. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Fair Treaty**." a card depicting General Freed with a dreamy expression as a nurse was serving him tea at a table. "If my opponent's Life Points are 2000 or higher than mine, and they control more Monsters than I do, I can draw a total of three cards!"

They drew and played one of the new cards. "I activate the Equip Spell Sword of Dagla, equipping it to Gadessa. The equipped Monster gains 500 Attack, and when it inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I gain Life Points equal to that amount!"

The double-sided spear in Gadessa's hand vanished as it was replaced by a pair of Wind-and-fire wheels, which the angel took hold of and brandished in a menacing manner.

(Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3000→3500)

[An Attack of 3500!?] Grim's eyes widen a little. [It has more than Tsurugi Dragon...!]

"Next, I normal summon my second copy of Newborn Envoy - Life!" Adam stated as another Life appeared under Gadessa's Bottom-Left Marker. "With its summon, I can add another "Envoy" Monster from my deck to my hand, except another Life. Then, I activate Gadessa's effect, destroying the Pendulum Monster, Newborn Envoy - Life, next to her Link Marker to return one face-up card on the field to its owner's hand!"

"A non-destruction and non-targeting removal effect!?" Bloody Talker clenched his teeth.

"I destroy Life to return Cyberse Tsurugi Dragon to the hand! Shameful Return!"

The mentioned cards exploded in a shower of yellow particles.

"I set a card face-down and Battle!" Adam pointed at their opponent. "Gadessa of Envoy, attack Multi-Headed Viper!"

"I activate Fictional Ritual's effect from my Graveyard!" Bloody Talker quickly stated. "By banishing this card and the Cyberse Monster, Cyberse Acolyte, from the Graveyard, I negate the destruction of my Monster!"

"But you'll still take the damage!"

True enough, Gadessa threw her Wind-and-fire wheels like shurikens at the opposing snake, which was protected by a transparent barrier. The wheels bounced off the barrier, and Gadessa caught them just in time to throw the again at Bloody Talker, cutting him on an arm and leg.

The young teen gave a cry of pain as the damage was raised by the program Adam created and used, and the Wind-and-fire wheels returned to Gadessa's hands. At the same time, Adam's avatar glowed green for a second.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 2300 = 1700**

 **Adam: LP 400 + 2300 = 2700**

[Agh!] Grim's shout of pain came seconds later, and a large amount of his body started dissolving into white data.

"Grim!" Bloody Talker yelled in concern at that. He turned to his opponent with an enraged expression. "This is your doing, isn't it!?"

"Precisely." Adam confirmed. "Those who battle together, suffer together as well, no? The time has come for the two of you to share the pain of battle simultaneously, and at the end of this Duel, when you lose and that Ignis will completely be deleted, you'll realize just how weak and frail that bond you speak of is."

[K-Kioku, don't worry about me...] Grim groaned. [Focus on the Duel and win!]

"However, that is exactly the problem here." Adam interrupted. "Bloody Talker won't and can't bring himself not to worry about you. You can't log out nor escape from the Duel Disk. Your current state will distort his view from victory and cost him the game."

"If you're trying to throw me off and shatter the faith between me and Grim, stop! That won't work on me!" Bloody Talker remarked. "All I have to do is win and Grim will be back to normal, which means your little tricks are useless if I focus on those thoughts!"

"I admit, that is true." Adam said. "But you won't win. I will destroy that false family of yours once _I_ win!"

"I noticed you like acting so high and mighty, using all of these programs and such to achieve victory and that goal of yours." Bloody Talkers scoffed. "The desire of power in excess caused the angels to fall. I'm going to show you just how true that is!"

"Oh really? I think you are wrong." Adam replied. "None of my moves or beliefs are based on the desire of power! I just want to create a better world. Tell me, what do you think is eternal in this world? All living things die. Things fall to ruin. Feelings fade. The only thing eternal in this world... as long as you're human, only one thing is eternal. It's the sin of man."

They raised a hand before clenching it. "Once my plan is over, everything will be eternal. Human lives and feelings will become eternal in the Heaven that VRAINS will become. Those who live in Hell will rot together with their sins. I will make this world beautiful again. I Duel to make this utopia a reality!"

Gesturing to her Ace, Adam declared. "Gadessa no kōka hatsudō! When she attacks an opponent's Monster but it isn't destroyed by that battle, that enemy's effects are negated and its stats are lowered by 500! Fateful Crime!"

The Link 2 Monster was suddenly bound by chains made of yellow energy, and it hissed in pain as its powers vanished.

(Multi-Headed Viper: ATK 1200→700)

"I end my turn!" Adam concluded.

[Even if its effects are negated, that won't stop Bloody Talker!] Grim shouted.

"I won't let you kill my family so your utopia will be a thing! I fight to protect what I love!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Wagahai no turn, draw! I normal summon Steampunk Slinger from my hand!"

Appearing on the field was the male teen with fair skin, short, white hair, purple eyes, and wearing a purple-colored steampunk-styled clothing with a black hat that had gold highlights, gold, medieval armor boots, black gloves, and he held a golden gun in his left hand.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 4**

"Kengen seyo, wagahai no sākitto!" Bloody Talker shouted. "The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse! I set the Link 2 Viper and Slinger!"

The two Monsters turned into three twisters of wind and entered the Link Portal. "The cursed soul created by this fictional world! Indulge in whatever pleases you! Link Summon! Come to me, The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker!"

Emerging from the portal was the tall, humanoid, lizard with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask-object attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes, and red glowing accents glowing over its body.

It gave a menacing growl and flew in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **ATK 2000/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

[Due to the continuous effect of Cyberse Berserker, it gains 100 Attack for every other Monster on the field!] Grim stated.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2100)

"I activate the other effect of Cyberse Berserker!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and destroy it! And since this effect does target, your Gadessa's effect won't apply! Mad Feast!"

"Useless!" Adam snorted. "By targeting Gadessa, I activate the Trap Card **A Goddess' Magic**!" a card which depicted Gadessa of Envoy shielded by a barrier of various Continuous Spell from Fallen Angel Edeh Arae revealed itself. "I place one Continuous Spell from my deck into my Spell and Trap Zone face-up with a new effect! Appear, Castle of the Gods - Valhalla!"

A card ejected from their deck and Adam swiped it into their Duel Disk. "Valhalla's new effect! The targeted Gadessa is equipped to this card and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

The Cyberse Link Monster roared and dived forward, but a large version of the Continuous Spell appeared in front of Gadessa, shielding her from the Cyberse's effect.

[So close...] Grim muttered, annoyed.

"When the effect of Cyberse Berserker doesn't destroy its target, until the End Phase, it will gain 600 Attack." Bloody Talker said, feeling the same annoyance as his partner.

Since it wasn't able to destroy something, the Link Monster's eyes glowed brightly in rage as it roared yet again.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2100→2700)

"Your attempt to defeat my Ace was a waste of time." Adam gloated.

"That's true, but I'm not done yet!" Bloody Talker gestured to his field. "Trap hatsudō! **Rate-Up Exceed Force**!"

"A Rate-Up at this timing!?" Adam was shocked for the first time this Duel.

A card which showed a Link Portal with all of its Markers glowing a bright red and having Data Storm blow past it at great speed appeared.

"I can activate it when a card wasn't destroyed by battle or a card effect," Bloody Talker explained. "When I do, I target a Link Monster I control, send it to the Graveyard, and Link Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck that's one Link higher than the sacrificed Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear once again: wagahai no sākitto!"

The Link portal re-appeared. "Using the Link 3 Cyberse Berserker, I re-set the Link Markers!"

The beast gave a loud roar before entering the portal, causing its markers to glow red. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Creeping Blood Dragon!"

The light created by the portal turned blood-red as the tall and very slim, bipedal dragon clad in shining grey armor, two wings extending from its back that were divided into several segments, a featureless face with three horns erupting from its head, two of which curved backwards while the last one upwards, and long crimson hair emerged.

The Link 4 Monster gave a piercing roar as it entered the fray.

 **Creeping Blood Dragon:** **ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

[Exceed Force's effect isn't over yet!] Grim revealed. [The summoned Monster gains 1000 Attack for every "Rate-Up" card activated this Duel so far!]

"With one, it gains enough power to surpass Gadessa's!" Bloody Talker grinned.

(Creeping Blood Dragon: ATK 3000→4000)

 _If I could only destroy Gadessa, I could activate my other set card, Marker's Explosion, dealing Adam 2000 effect damage since my Cyberse-type Monster destroyed their Link 4 Monster._ Bloody Talker thought begrudgingly. "In any case, I activate Creeping Blood's effect! During my Main Phase 1, I can activate this effect: for the rest of this turn, only this dragon can attack and the first and second time an opponent's Monster would be destroyed by battle involving it, it won't be destroyed, also, Creeping Blood Dragon can attack all Monsters my opponent controls thrice each this turn!"

[Your Ace won't be destroyed, but you'll take a huge amount of damage!] Grim cheered.

"[Battle!]" they announced in unison. "[Creeping Blood Dragon, attack Gadessa of Envoy! The first!]"

The segments that made up the dragon's wings detached from its body and launched forward towards the angel. They fired crimson beams at her and Adam, causing them to be blown back, with the latter's avatar glitching in pain.

 **Adam: LP 2700 - 500 = 2200**

"[Battle!]" they shouted. "[Creeping Blood Dragon, go! The second!]"

The segments rained down on Gadessa and Adam, causing both of their bodies to glitch with cuts. A segment even scratched Adam's helmet, causing it to crack a little.

 _The time has come... didn't it?_ they thought after hearing the crack.

 **Adam: LP 2200 - 500 = 1700**

"[Battle! The third!]"

Following its Masters' command, Creeping Blood Dragon leaped into the air and slashed at Gadessa with its sharp claws, causing the angel to cry out in pain. The dragon flew backwards before throwing its wings at Gadessa and Adam, causing the same scene from before to repeat.

This time, however, Adam's helmet fully cracked as another segment scratched it, breaking apart in the middle to let the knight's long hair blow in the wind.

 **Adam: LP 1700 - 500 = 1200**

[...N-Nani...!?] Grim stuttered at seeing their opponent's face. [A-Adam is... _her_ face is...!]

The armored Duelist had waist-length, brown hair that is wavy to the point of almost unruly, small segments of hair tied into braids on the side of Adam's head with a tubular black hair accessory, and the bangs over the knight's forehead split in the middle, with the left side curving under a larger portion of bangs.

But as Grim said, the most shocking thing was the knight's face: identical to Kioku's but more feminine. The same facial curves and real eye colors Kioku has, but Adam was a _female_ version of him.

"What the eff is going on here...!?" Bloody Talker questioned in total confusion.

"I haven't given you a proper introduction yet." the female told. "My real name is Erika. Ketsueki Erika. Your twin sister."

"...Eh?"

[Twin... sister...?]

"That's right." Adam confirmed the two's surprised faces. "I am Kioku's twin sister and his _real_ family."

"That... That should be impossible!" Bloody Talker shouted, suddenly angry at his opponent for trying to play mind tricks with him. "My family was killed before the Lost Incident! My family is gone!"

" _Our_ parents are gone... but we are still alive." Adam intoned. "You don't know the full story yet, only vague splashes here and there. But today, I'm going to make you remember the time we lost."

With a snap of her fingers, the camouflage dome started glowing with an intense light, until engulfing everything inside of it.

* * *

 **16 years ago - At Den Hospital**

 _Ketsueki Kyoya and Suiko, a happy couple like any other, decided to take their relationship one step further by raising their own children and become a big family._

"They're so cute... I'm happy for the two of you, Suiko."

Were the words of a woman with fair skin, long black hair tied in a small ponytail, and beautiful jade-eyes, wearing some casual clothes. Standing beside the woman was her husband, a tall man with fair skin, short dirty blond hair, and brown eyes, wearing casual clothes himself.

"Thank you, Asuka."

The person who was addressed by Asuka replied with a smile. It was a woman with fair skin, brown hair that reached the end of her neck and had some bangs on the right side of her head curling backwards, and had green eyes. She was in a hospital bed, holding her two newborn children.

"You've been together for six years. I was having doubts you didn't want children."

On the bed's other side, Kyoya was standing with the infamous Dr. Kogami, who was the one to say those words and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Cut us some slack." Kyoya chuckled. "You from all people should know how hard it is to get some free time at SOL. This year the higher-ups finally gave us a better schedule, and we have the time needed to take care of a family."

"You know you can always count on us, Kyoya, Suiko." Asuka's husband smiled.

"We know, Osamu." Suiko said.

 _But instead of helping our parents, those two pieces of trash were the very ones to kill them! Our parents heard about Dr. Kogami's plans for the Lost Incident, and they knew Asuka and Osamu will come for us... that's why they created the Overdrive Monsters._

 **9 years ago - At Ketsueki residence**

"What are you doing, mommy?" Erika, who was now five-years-old, asked Suiko upon seeing her working at a late hour in her and Kyoya's office at their house.

The mother gave her child a warm smile before gesturing her to come closer. As Erika walked up to her desk, Suiko showed her a Duel Monsters.

"This is a new type of Monster your father and I are working on," she explained for the child. "They will be called Overdrive Monsters."

Erika's eyes sparkled a little at the card, knowing that getting a sneak peek at their parents' works was a very rare case. Even if they designed Duel Monsters cards, the Ketsueki parents would never show them to their kids unless after they were officially revealed to the public.

"You and Kioku will have each a different and unique one." Suiko said, placing the card down. "I'm making yours, while your father is making Kioku's."

"R-Really!? That's amazing, thank you!" Erika smiled. "When will they be revealed to the public?"

"Oh... well, these two cards are very special. Only you two will have Overdrive Monsters." Suiko revealed, prompting her daughter to gasp in shock and awe. Her face turned serious. "But not a single word to your brother about this. Your father and I want this to be a surprise, albeit, for you, it won't be such a big surprise anymore."

"Of course!" Erika nodded with her serious face, and the two started laughing. Unknown to her, Suiko and even Kyoya were suffering a lot inside.

 _Our parents successfully created the first Overdrive Monsters. However, they were caught off guard when Dr. Kogami started the Lost Incident sooner than expected, and the two Trinitas pieces of trash attacked us. They didn't make in time to give us our soon-to-be guardians._

 **10 years ago, before the Lost Incident - At Ketsueki residence**

"Gandora Cross attacks your Tualatin!" Kioku exclaimed.

"You fell for my trap! I activate Honest's effect in my hand!" Erika revealed the said card.

"Eh!? No fair! You were keeping that card from the beginning!"

"Did not!" Erika puffed her cheeks in annoyance at Kioku's outburst.

Her twin brother huffed before moving Gandora Cross the Dragon of Demolition from the field to the GY. It was a sunny day, and the two were sitting under the tree in their house's garden, playing Duel Monsters on a small, wooden table.

"Hey, do you hear mom shouting...?" Kioku suddenly asked, glancing at their house. Erika listened closer, and true to his words, she did hear her mother's voice from inside. Strange, why would she raise her voice so much? She never did that before, and it made Erika feel unease.

"I'll go check!" she said, running into the house, ignoring Kioku's 'But we didn't finish the Duel yet' shout. "Mommy, what's wrong-"

As she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Osamu firing a bullet at Suiko with a gun that had a sound suppressor. The mother fell to the ground beside Kyoya, who was already shot and laid on the ground, bathed by his own blood. Before Erika could react, something was pulled over her head and her cries were muffled.

 _Asuka and Osamu killed our parents and handed us over to Dr. Kogami, who started the Lost Incident with us two. After the first phase was over and Dr. Kogami trapped IGNF1 and F2 in their prison, he extracted our memories prior to the incident, stored them away, and used again in the second phase._

 _As the Lost Incident was nearing its end, that scientist was betrayed by his own son who contacted the police. Truly a benefiting end for such a fool. When things looked good for us..._

 **10 years ago, during the Lost Incident**

The door to Erika's cell burst open as Osamu entered it, taking the young girl in his hands. Erika was currently unconscious, having suffered a recent defeat by the A.I. system and didn't wake up yet.

"Quick, we have to get Kioku too!" he shouted at Asuka, who was standing outside the cell.

 _Having realized their grave mistake at killing their two friends and kidnapped their kids, those two pieces of trash decided to save us from Dr. Kogami's clutches. However, they could've never expected Kogami Ryoken's actions to overlap with their own "rescue mission"..._

The sound of dogs barking resonated in the distance and flashlights illuminated the dark night.

"I-Is that the police!?" Asuka gasped. "H-How did they found this place!?"

"W-We don't have time, let's go!" Osamu took his wife's hand.

"Wait, w-what about-"

"We don't have time!" Osamu repeated. "We have to run, now! Since I touched Erika's clothes, they can track me down by using my fingerprints, we have no choice but to take her alone!"

Asuka wasn't very happy nor convinced about that, but seeing the police getting closer and closer, she had no choice but to accept. The two quickly ran away, Erika still with them.

 _The two hacked into my personally identifiable information and changed my surname to 'Trinitas', making me become one of their own. I was reborn as Erika Trinitas, and would've stayed that way if not for the Lightning's help._

 **4 months after the Lost Incident**

"Oi, give that back, I haven't finished my homework yet!"

"If you continue to space out, you will never do, haha!"

Were Ruka's words at Kai, who glared at her for taking his exercise book. He tried snatching it back, but Ruka proved to be pretty persistent, running out of the room and down their house's stairs followed by an angry Kai.

"No running! You can fall and hurt yourself!" Kenji shouted at his siblings, going after them, thus leaving Erika alone in their bedroom. She was in a similar state to Kioku's after the incident, close inside her own heart.

The screen of Kenji's laptop suddenly turned static, the shape of a face appearing on it.

[E-rik-a...] it tried to say, but the static interference caused its voice to glitch a little. Erika leaped to her feet, scared by the sudden phenomenon. Something like this never happened before! As if reading her thoughts, the _thing_ continued speaking. [Cal-m do-wn... I am... he-re t-o hel-p y-ou...]

It placed a hand on the screen. [T-ou-ch me... if y-ou... wan-t to kno-w... the t-ru-th...]

What truth? What truth is there to know? Erika was beyond confused, and still shaken by the other being in the laptop, so she took a step back, not knowing what to do.

The sounds of footsteps and Kenji's scolding could be heard outside the room, and the thing quickly said. [Th-is... is... y-ou-r l-ast ch-anc-e...]

Maybe out of fear for what the thing could do to her if she disobeyed, or maybe because destiny wanted it to go that way, Erika reached her hand out, touching the thing's hand with her own. In a flash of lightning, the memories she lost prior to the Lost Incident flooded into her...

"Erika, are you OK?"

Kenji's voice snapped her out of her trance and saw the thing was gone and the screen turned back to normal. The Trinitas siblings stared at her in confusion and concern, but one simple feeling was coursing through her veins: rage.

Rage at these spawns of the people who killed her _real_ parents! Who made her lose Kioku! Who made her go through that damned incident!

She was about to lash out when realization hit her.

They don't know she knows the truth.

They can be useful puppets to return her brother to her side!

They could be of some use...

"Yes. I'm OK." Erika finally said, her voice neutral. She'll have to play like a good sister if she wants for her plan to work.

 _Thanks to Lightning, I had a purpose to live. I had a goal, which continued to grow as time passed. Asuka and Osamu committed suicide two years after that, and I was happy. So happy that they got what they deserved, punishment dealt by their own hands!_

 _Lightning taught me how to hack and create programs using Ignis algorithms, thinking he can turn me into a living soldier for him to exploit. However, when the Cyberse World was hidden in the network by Playmaker's Ignis, we cut out ties for some time. And during that time, I prepared programs to shield myself and the Trinitas siblings from him, in case that Ignis will ever come back._

 _While I did that, I also started my preparations for this exact moment and Duel..._

 **8 years ago - At Ketsueki residence**

Erika narrowed her eyes as she stared at the now desolated place she used to call home. The house wasn't demolished yet, much to her luck, so she has to act fast.

Taking out a spare copy of the gate's door, she opened it. She took one last glance to see if someone was watching her before going inside. The corpses of her parents were gone, and everything was left as it was all those years ago.

Going up to her and Kioku's bedroom, she was hit with a wave of nostalgia that almost made her break down in tears, but she reminded herself why she's here: to get the two Overdrive Monsters and some of their old cards.

She moved the sofa in the center of their room (blowing some dust up in the process, much to her disarray) and saw the small hole in the floor she and Kioku made when they were little to hide things in there. In the hole were two little boxes with word locks on them, one white and one black, her and Kioku's respectively.

Taking them out with extreme care, she inspected them: no damage whatsoever. They were in perfect conditions. Perfect, Erika thought with a sigh of relief.

The young girl moved over to her parents' office; it was easy to find the Overdrive Monsters from there, they were left in each of their desks' drawer, sealed away by their own programs.

Erika took the boxes and Overdrive Monsters, leaving the area as she found it...

I _was the one to send you Grangadez as an anonymous shadow, together with your own box. Only after the Tower of Hanoi you were able to release Grangadez from his seal, while your box isn't open yet because you forgot its password. But now that you got back your memories... that won't be a problem to open._

 _Speaking of the devil, after the Tower of Hanoi, you mysteriously found yourself at the prison Dr. Kogami created for our Ignis. Do you know who sent you there on purpose? It was_ me _. In order for you to meet IGNF1, I created you a one-time passcode and let you meet him, in order to strengthen your will._

 _And why do you think Siegfried mentioned IGNF1 in the Duel against you in the first place?_ I _ordered him to do so. To make you gain a new and strong conviction._

 _And why do you think I let you reunite so freely with IGNF1? Because it_ was part of my plan _. I could've killed that Ignis the moment I enter Dr. Kogami's prison! But I let him escape so you two can see each other one more time... however, I admit Revolver and Spectre's sudden intrusion wasn't part of my plan, but they let you two escape... further increase your strength by having IGNF1 by your side, Kioku. It was a bonus for me, in other words._

 _Kioku, if it wasn't for all these things I did for_ you _, you would be an insolent and weak person. I helped you because I love you, you are my_ brother _! And now that you are so strong, we were able to meet and reach this far into the Duel._

 _I'm not trying to demerit all the hard work you did up until now, Kioku. What I'm trying to say is... I made you much stronger than you could've been alone, because I want you to be here, by my side, to make my utopia a reality..._

* * *

The camouflage dome returned to its original state after those words.

" _So Kyoya-san... invented me... and Suiko-san another Overdrive Monster!?_ " Grangadez was beyond shocked in his card.

[This... is the whole truth...!?] Grim muttered.

Adam brought her D-Board closer to Bloody Talker, and extended a hand for her brother. She gave a smile, which wasn't tainted by trickery, but a genuine smile of sorrow.

"Do you think we can fight together? On the same side, for the same goal, sharing the same pain and joy... Kioku-nii?"

The addressed teen's legs buckled and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. The things that Adam showed him triggered something in his head and the memories and feelings he lost by Dr. Kogami were flooding back like a tsunami.

[Kioku, keep yourself together!] Grim shouted seeing his Origin's state, although, he was shaken himself. [S-She's the enemy! You can never know if Lightning just made this all up and used-]

"It's all real... It's all real... These are with no doubts my memories..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "I remember everything! My years with family before the incident, those emotions I felt back then, _everything_...! Until now... I believed my family is dead... yet..."

He looked at his opponent, his twin sister. "Yet the most important part of my family is still alive... but with the enemy... _she's my enemy_! I... I can't... I can't fight my family..."

[Kioku, this is the same as with Delirium!] Grim pointed out. [They are purposely trying to throw you off by using these mind games!]

"But Delirium was a Cyberse! And you are my Ignis!" that made Grim stop. "You are my family, of course, but my second family that's helping me because of my past! But Erika... she's my real family... the one I always longed and mourned for! Erika is my sister!"

[Kioku...]

"I can't choose... This is the only thing I can't bring myself to choose! You are both my family! I can't choose one over the other!" Bloody Talker snapped over his own weakness. "I am too weak to make such an important choice!"

Above the camouflage dome, amidst the clouds that formed in the fake Cyberse World, a bright beam suddenly shot down, hitting the dome before shattering it with ease. Adam had to pull back or the beam would've washed over her, while Bloody Talker and Grim looked up to see a figure emerging from the light.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting your own weakness." the person said. As the beam vanished, everyone gasped at who appeared.

"Kaiba Seto!?" Adam exclaimed, surprised. "What's the meaning of this!? I deployed a camouflage dome, you shouldn't have been able to pinpoint us, or destroy the dome for that matter!"

"I have a very special acquaintance who can destroy this low level of programming intellect." Kaiba snorted. He turned his head to glance at Bloody Talker. "My acquaintance also jammed the program that keep you here. You two, leave this place now. The data you lost will return upon leaving, Ignis."

[Th-Thank you, Kaiba Seto!] Grim sounded grateful. [Let's get out of here, partner.]

"But Erika..." Bloody Talker glanced at his sister for one more time.

That's when the Ignis made his choice. [We're logging out!] he shouted, taking his Origin out of here before something horrible could happen. With him gone, the cards on his field also dissolved.

"Kioku!" Adam tried to reach for her brother, but his avatar already vanished. She clenched her hand in rising anger. "How dare you... How dare you, Kaiba Seto!" she bellowed. "The time Kioku and I would finally be together was so close, yet you smashed my hope to nothing! How dare you robe _our_ happiness!"

"That's the result of your own cowardice."

" _What_!?"

"Instead of bragging around with your goals, instead of following an Ignis, and instead of starting a Duel with Kioku and try to make him join you by surrendering," Kaiba explained. "You should've simply walked up to him and reveal the whole truth, not play this useless game, Ketsueki Erika!"

"Don't joke with me!" she spat. "I wish it would be that easy! I had my hands tied down by that accursed Light Ignis, it's not like I could've done whatever I wanted! For ten years I have waited... for ten years I have helped Kioku from the shadows... for ten years I am plotting... for ten years I have waited to finally see him with my own two eyes... For ten. Whole. _Damn_. Years!"

Her fists tightened. "And now that my time has arrived, you dare call me a coward!?"

"You were giving Kioku a choice." Kaiba shot back. "A choice which would've benefitted only you."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Adam roared. "Kioku has developed a soft spot for that false and wretched family he made, it's obvious he has to make a choice! Me, his real and loving family, or that false one! It's a choice he'll have to make sooner or later. If he chose to take my side, he would've surrendered this Duel, therefore letting my program fully deleted that Ignis of his and those Cyberse cards! If he wants to be with me, he has to throw away that false family!"

"And this is how you want to give him happiness? By making him choose!?"

"The reason why I stand here today is him! I came to SAVE Kioku from this horrible world! We'll live together once more, after so much time of suffering! You don't have the right to judge my actions!"

"It seems we can only agree to disagree." Kaiba snorted. "Since Kioku left, I'll be taking over this Duel! I start five four cards in my hand and Kioku's Life Points, nothing more, nothing less, and I can't attack in my first turn, just to make things a little fair."

"Hmph, fine!" Adam snarled. "I'll make you pay for ruining my plans in this Duel, Kaiba Seto! Because Kioku left and you're about to start a new turn, this is technically the End Phase, meaning Valhalla's effect it gained from A Goddess' Magic activates, forcing me to send it to the Graveyard."

 **Current Duel status:**

 **Adam - LP: 1200**

 **Hand: 1 Monster Card added with Life's effect during her last turn**

 **Field: controls Gadessa of Envoy (equipped with Sword of Dagla - ATK 3500)**

 **Kaiba - LP: 1700**

 **Hand: 4 cards**

 **Field: nothing**

"Ore no turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw!" after looking at the cards in his hand, his eyes widen a little at one specific card. He let out a sly grin. "I see... my God is ready to fight already!"

He took hold of a different card, playing it. "I activate the Spell Card Path Blessed by Light! Since my opponent is the only one to currently control Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light Monster from my deck, but it can't attack this turn. Come forth, Obelisk's Disciple!"

The male human with tan skin and clad from head to toe in ornate, bulky, and blue armor materialized on the field, letting out a loud battle cry as his body glowed with a blue aura.

 **Obelisk's Disciple:** _ **ATK 1700**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 4**

"I activate my new Monster's effect!" Kaiba stated. "Once per turn, by discarding two cards from my hand, this turn, if I would use Obelisk's Disciple as material to perform an Advance Summon, it can be treated as an additional sacrifice, up to the number of discarded cards!"

"One Monster treated as three sacrifices... Are you out of your mind?" Adam asked. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time you tried to summon a God? It's impossible to summon one here in VRAINS!"

"And who told you that's the case today as well?"

"What did you say...? You don't mean-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!" Kaiba confirmed her words, raising that specific card from his hand. "I release Obelisk's Disciple to call forth my God!"

The card shone with an intense light as Obelisk's Disciple vanished from the field. The server created by Windy and Lightning started shaking as the fake Cyberse World's ground cracked open, numerous explosions going off in their insides!

...

"Battle! Armatos Legio Primi Ordines, attack Salamangreat Heatlio!" Lightning exclaimed. "At this moment, the effect of Judgement Arrows activates, doubling the Attack of my Monster! Do it, my Monster!"

(Armatos Legio Primi Ordines: ATK 1800→3600)

"I activate my Counter Trap Kickback of Fire!" Soulburner replied. "This negates the destruction of a Fire Monster I control by battle and halves the battle damage I would take!"

The youth's Ace, Heatlio, was suddenly surrounded by a crimson glow as it blocked Primi Ordines' spear with its hands.

"Your Monster isn't destroyed, but you still take the damage." Lightning pointed out as Soulburner's body glitched in pain.

 **Soulburner: LP 1500 - 650 = 850**

"At the end of the battle, the Monster protected by Kickback of Fire gains 500 Attack!" the youth added.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 2300→2800, Armatos Legio Primi Ordines: ATK 3600→1800)

"I see. A nice counter." Lightning praised his opponent. "However, you weren't able to keep your Life Points above 1000, therefore your Skill is sealed." Soulburner gritted his teeth at that. "I have no more attacks to make, so I end my turn!"

[Even without our Skill, we can win!]

"That's right!" Soulburner nodded to Flame's words. "Ore no turn! Dr-"

The area started shaking out of the blue, something which everyone noted.

[What's happening!?] Flame inquired, seeing the area glitching in and out.

"This phenomenon... it's the same when Kaiba Seto tried to summon that Monster!" Soulburner realized, his eyes wide. "Is Seto here as well...!?"

"As things stand, staying here would be dangerous for me." Lightning mused. He glanced at Windy, whose body was still infected by the virus. "And your condition is getting worse and worse, isn't it? It seems I'll have to retreat."

[What!?] Flame yelled. [You are running away!?]

"I wouldn't have phrased it like that, but yes." Lightning admitted. "Don't worry. I'll be preparing our next battlefield. Until then, you get ready for the next step of this war, Flame, Soulburner."

A black portal opened in front of him and Jin, with the latter driving his D-Board into it. The portal closed seconds later.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

"Damn it! We couldn't save Jin!" Soulburner cursed in his mind.

[For now... we'll have to retreat as well.] Flame said begrudgingly. [It's dangerous for us too if we stay here.]

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded before logging out.

...

"What the Hell is going on now!?" Blood Sheperd growled as the area started to glitch.

Cyber End Dragon fired a beam from each of its heads, hitting a D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle and causing it to vanish in a massive explosion, sending its Bit owner flying. After that, the Duel Monster started glitching as well.

"Whatever it is, our Monsters are getting affected by it." Cynthia noted. "If we stay now, our firepower would get too low, especially without Toxin here. We have to retreat-"

Before she could finish, Blood Sheperd already logged out, making a vein pulse on Cynthia's forehead.

"Annoying little...!" she hissed before vanishing as well.

...

"Agh!" Haru cried out as his Link Monster was destroyed by Starve Venom Link Dragon's attack, blowing him back and make him lose control of his D-Board.

 **Haru: LP 1900 - 600 = 1300**

"I end my turn!" Toxin concluded as his dragon returned to his side.

"You'll pay for that..." Haru muttered, wiping some sweat from his cheek. "Boku no turn! Draw! First, I activate the Spell Card-"

Their area started going mad as well, prompting the two to become confused.

"What's this?" Toxin whispered. "Where have I seen it before...?"

[Haru, we're leaving.] Bohman's voice came from the addressed person's Duel Disk.

"But nii-san, your Duel with Playmaker!"

[Is over, neither of us won.]

"A tie...?" Haru blinked twice.

[Lightning left already, we're going too.]

"But my Duel-"

[If we stay, this whole server could fall on us.] Bohman interrupted him calmly and concerned. [It's too dangerous, you could get in serious trouble.]

Haru gave a hard glare at his opponent before answering. "...OK, nii-san." that said, he vanished.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

"There goes my opponent..." Toxin muttered as the remaining cards on the field vanished. He also logged out, unknown to him, together with Playmaker whose opponent also left.

...

"COME FORTH! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

A massive hand shot out of the opened ground, grabbing the edge that formed when it split into two and launching itself upwards, emerging from the crack and reveal the fabled God Kaiba possesses. Its height was the same as Grangadez's, towering over everything that it could lay its eyes upon, and stood on the battlefield with immense might, strength, and rage!

 **Obelisk the Tormentor: Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect/** _ **ATK: 4000**_ **/DEF: 4000/LV: 10**

Adam and Gadessa of Envoy could feel their remaining power shrink such a God's fierce gaze.

"You... You...! You imbecile!" nonetheless, Adam found the courage to speak. "Don't you know the risks to let a God enter LINK VRAINS!? You want the Incident Genesis to reoccur!? This is how you thank my parents' help to you during the Genesis!?"

"Using your own words, you don't have the right to judge my actions." Kaiba remarked. "What I do and why is none of your business. Yet. Maybe, in the future, it will. I can't attack, so I end my turn with a face-down!"

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" Adam vowed. "Jibun no turn! Draw! Since I control an "Envoy" Link Monster, by paying 400 Life Points, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Awaken, **Bright Envoy - Holy**!"

 **Adam: LP 1200 - 400 = 800**

Emerging from a portal of glowing light was an adult form of Newborn Envoy - Life. It had a serpentine body with grey scales and golden outlines, piercing blue eyes, and the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits glowing over them attached to its back by an invisible link.

 **Bright Envoy - Holy: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 6/SC: 1**

"From my Graveyard, I activate Zadkiel's effect!" Adam stated. "If I Special Summon an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters, and this angel is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon her, at the cost of banishing Zadkiel the next time she leaves the field! Be reborn, my angel!"

Reappearing on the field with a loud battle cry was Zadkiel and her 1000 ATK.

"Then, I activate Holy's other effect!" Adam declared. "By releasing the Link 4 Gadessa, I target one Continuous Spell and Trap in my Graveyard, and place them face-up in my Spell and Trap Zones with their effects negated! Reappear, Castle of the Gods - Valhalla and Descend of Envoy!"

The Link 4 Monster exploded in particles of light, which took the shape of the stated cards.

"Your preparations are done." Kaiba chuckled. "Now, summon it! Your own God!"

"Consider that your death wish!" Adam shouted.

Slowly, a holy aura surrounded her feet, spiraling around her body and creating a small gust of wind that blew her hair upwards. When the aura got broad and moved quickly around her, Adam's eyes glowed a bright yellow. She lowered her arms and crossed them across his chest, forming an "X", and her nails started glowing with the same bright yellow!

"The almighty power of Gods, open the gates that will lead me to the future and satisfy my belief!" she chanted, raising her arms, still crossed over one and another. The glow which surrounded her nails and eyes vanished and formed a wide circle. At the same time, above the female, the same ring materialized but ten times larger.

"Summoning Requirements! One Effect Monster, one Fairy-type Link Monster, one face-up Continuous Spell card, and one face-up Continuous Trap card! Levels' sum: 10!"

After those words, inside the rings three more, smaller rings materialized, each glowing with a different color.

"The Effect Monster, Bright Envoy - Holy, which is Level 6, set!" Adam cried out as Holy burst into particles of orange color and were sucked into her nails. She retraced the first ring in front of her with both her hands and the particles glued to her nails vanished, and the giant ring above her gained its first ring's color and it glowed brightly.

"The Fairy Link Monster, Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel, which is a Link 2 Monster and treated as Level 2, set!" she stated and Zadkiel also burst into particles of dark blue light and covered her nails. The same thing from before was repeated and the second ring glowed.

"The Continuous Spell, Valhalla, treated as Level 1, set!" Adam went on. "The Continuous Trap, Descend of Envoy, treated as Level 1, set!"

What happened to her Monsters happened to the Spell and Trap cards, and the remaining rings started glowing as well. Once all four rings were glowing, they started rotating at great speed, and a streak of those colors erupted from the giant ring and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portals, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The Goddess created by my mother, destined to protect me in her place, awaken! Defeat all my enemies! OVERDRIVE SUMMON! Grade 10! **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen**!"

Emerging from the rings was an anthropomorphic female dragon, tall as Obelisk, covered in light yellow scales with a white neck, underbelly, and underside of her tail, and her eyes were glowing a beautiful light blue and had long black eyelashes. She didn't seem to have hair, but a single bang of black hair emerged from her helmet's front and covered half of her face.

To support her body, Grandeen had six, large wings made of angelic feathers, and wore pristine white armor around her torso, shoulders, elbows, knees, and feet, that were decorated with light blue glowing circuits, and her feet armor had high heels. Erupting from her shoulders, back of the heck, and tail were sharp golden spikes.

Golden flames started swirling around the dragon as she entered the field, creating a raging tornado which was then swiped by Grandeen's six wings. Her whole body seemed to give off a glow of its own, a glow of power and might that could rival Obelisk's own!

 **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen:** **Light/Fairy/Overdrive/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3500**_ **/DEF: 3500/Grade: 10**

"The crime to anger my Mistress is unforgivable." the giant Duel Monster told in her calm and powerful voice. "You and your God shall be sentenced to eternal punishment!"

"You don't say." Kaiba snorted. Soon, he grinned. "Well, then, come at us. It's time I test if Obelisk's strength is the same as it was all those years ago!"

"You'll regret those words!" Adam shouted. "Grandeen's effect-"

An explosion echoed in the distance, causing the two Duelists to realize the horrible state the server is going through. Already Obelisk's summon caused it to go mad, but with another God's summon, the server started collapsing ten times faster!

"It seems the program I made my men create wasn't enough..." Kaiba growled in annoyance.

"My Mistress!" Grandeen cried out. "If we stay any longer...!"

Adam clenched her teeth together, glaring at her opponent. "Mark my words, Kaiba Seto! This doesn't end here! The next time we'll meet, only one of us will be victorious!"

A giant portal opened behind Adam and her God, and the two left through it. Kaiba only gave a 'hmph' as he left with Obelisk, right before the server totally collapsed and vanished from the traces of the network...

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Andal:**

 **Mesozoic Evolution**

Send 1 face-up "Wild Dragon" monster you control to the GY to Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your Extra Deck. (Only "Mesozoic" monsters can be summoned with this effect.)

 **Wild Dragon** **Mesozoic Shaman** (Earth/Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 900/DEF: 1100/LV: 5)

This card's name is also treated as "Wild Dragon Sage". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mesozoic Evolution". Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Wild Dragon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control and/or in your hand as Fusion Materials. If you use this card as Fusion Material for a "Wild Dragon" Fusion Monster: You can draw 1 card. Your opponent cannot target this Fusion Summoned card for attacks if you control other "Wild Dragon" monsters.

 **Sedna:**

 **Charybdine Synchron** (Water/Aqua/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

When Normal Summon, target 1 "Charybdine" monster in your GY or Banish Zone: Special Summon that target, but negate its effects. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a WATER monster.

[Trivia: concept made by _Vrains Fan_.]

 **Adam:**

 **Archangel Uriel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 1900/LV: 4)

If you control 1 or less Fairy monsters and your opponent controls a monster(s): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Fairy monster from your hand. This effect of "Archangel Uriel" can only be used once a turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on _Uriel_ , an archangel.]

 **Newborn Envoy - Life** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2/SC: 8)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. When this card is Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned by the effect of a LIGHT Fairy monster: You can add 1 "Envoy" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Newborn Envoy - Life". You can only use this effect of "Newborn Envoy - Life" once per turn.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Right)

2 LIGHT Fairy monsters

As long as this card points to a Fairy monster, monsters it points to cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control this Link Summoned card, you take no battle damage. You can only control 1 "Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel" at a time. If you Special Summon an "Envoy" monster(s) and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon it, but banish it the next time it would be sent to the GY. You can only Special Summon 1 "Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel" per turn this way.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on _Zadkiel_ , an archangel.]

 **Water Envoy - Azariel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000/LV: 5/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you Special Summon a "Gaddessa" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: Draw 1 card.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. If you Special Summon an "Envoy" monster(s), except during the Damage Step: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, draw 1 card, then you can Special Summon it if it is a Level 5 or lower "Envoy" monster. You can only use this effect of "Water Envoy - Azariel" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on Arariel, also called _Azariel_ , an angel who takes charge of the waters of the earth.]

 **Saint Envoy - Muriel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400/LV: 4/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you have an "Envoy" card in your other Pendulum Zone: Your "Envoy" monsters are unaffected by the effects of your opponent's cards that activate in the GY.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: LIGHT monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK. You can only use this effect of "Saint Envoy - Muriel" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on _Muriel_ , an angel.]

 **Judgment Envoy - Paniel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Left)

2 "Envoy" monsters

If you control this Link Summoned card, you take no effect damage. You can only control 1 "Judgment Envoy - Paniel" at a time. (Quick Effect): If an "Envoy" monster(s) you control would be leave the field by battle or an opponent's card effect, while this card is co-linked or points to a "Gadessa" monster(s); that monster(s) cannot leave the field by that battle or effect. You can only use this effect of "Judgment Envoy - Paniel" once while face-up on the field.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on Phanuel, also spelled _Paniel_ , an angel.]

 **Rotting Requiem**

Link Trap (Arrows: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right)

If an opponent's monster battles a Link Monster you control that this card points to, that enemy's original ATK becomes 0 during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Rotting Requiem" in your Spell & Trap Zones a Link Monster points to.

[Trivia: concept made by _Ghost83_.]

 **Descend of Envoy**

Continuous Trap

Activate when an "Envoy" monster(s) you control is destroyed by a card effect. During the end of your opponent's Battle Phase: Place 1 Envoy Counter on this card for every 100 battle damage you took this turn. When there are 30 or more Envoy Counters on this card, during the End Phase: Send it to the GY and destroy all monsters you control; Special Summon 1 "Gadessa of Envoy" from your Extra Deck.

 **Gadessa of Envoy** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)

3+ LIGHT Effect monsters

Cannot leave the field by card effects which do not target it. You can destroy 1 Pendulum Monster this card points to, or in your Pendulum Zone: Return 1 face-up card on the field to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, but isn't destroyed by that battle: Its effects are negated and its ATK and DEF is lowered by 500.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on the _Gadessa_ mobile suit from the "Mobile Suit Gundam 00" anime. Gadessa sounds like the word "Goddess", a nod to this card (because it's a female and the Envoy's Ace).]

 **Fair Treaty**

Normal Spell

If your opponent's LP is 2000 or higher than yours: Draw 2 cards + 1 if they control more monsters than you do. You can only activate 1 "Fair Treaty" per turn.

 **A Goddess' Magic**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Gadessa" monster you control: Place 1 Continuous Spell card from your deck into your Spell & Trap Zone face-up with the following effect. You can only activate 1 "A Goddess' Magic" per turn.

\- This card becomes an equip card to the targeted monster, and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects. If "A Goddess' Magic" is in your GY, this card's effects cannot be negated and it can't be destroyed. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card was activated, send it to the GY.

 **Bright Envoy - Holy** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 6/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. If you control an "Envoy" Link Monster: Pay 400 Life Points to Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Bright Envoy - Holy" per turn this way. If your LP is 1000 or less, you can target 1 Light Fairy Link 2 or higher monster you control: Tribute it, and if you do, target up to 2 cards in your GY (1 Continuous Spell and/or Continuous Trap); Place those cards face-up in your Spell & Trap Zones with their effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Bright Envoy - Holy" once per Duel.

 **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen** (Light/Fairy/Overdrive/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500/Grade: 10)

1 Effect Monster + 1 Fairy Link Monster + 1 face-up Continuous Spell + 1 face-up Continuous Trap

OTHER EFFECTS UNKNOWN

 **Bloody Taker:**

 **Rate-Up Exceed Force**

Normal Trap

Activate when a card wasn't destroyed by battle or an effect. Target 1 Link Monster you control: Send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon, ignoring its summoning conditions, from your Extra Deck, 1 Link Monster with the same Type as the Monster sent to the GY but 1 Link higher than it. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) The summoned monster gains 1000 ATK for every "Rate-Up" card activated this Duel so far. You can only activate one "Rate-Up Exceed Force" per turn.

* * *

 **Wow, so a lot of things are revealed and happened in this one!**

 **First, we finally get to see Adam in action and she decides to shock all of you readers by revealing she's the twin sister of Kioku and the last victim of the Lost Incident! (I've been plotting this giant twist since chapter 12 of season 1!)**

"You're welcome." Erika told.

 **We also got more background regarding the Ketsueki and Trinitas families, along with the Overdrive Monsters' creations and how Kioku and Erika got their hands on them. The latter's goals were also revealed, and if it wasn't for Kaiba, Kioku might have lost this one!**

"You're welcome." Kaiba scoffed.

"Jerk..." Erika growled.

 **Obelisk and Grandeen also made their debut, and so did Erika's deck, a LIGHT Fairy based deck with the "Envoy" archetype in it. Now, why these Pendulum Monsters have the effect to be sent to the GY instead of the Extra Deck will be revealed the next time Erika Duels...**

"I wonder who that'll be." Kaiba laughed.

"Yeah, I don't have any clues either..." Erika and the young man glared at each other.

"Oi, what's up with this sudden tension!" Sakushi Ryu snapped.

 **Anyway, I wanted to thank** _ **HunterHQ**_ **who gifted me with some amazing ideas to use during the dialogue and Duel of our new siblings, and for** _ **Ghost83**_ **who helped me with creating a Link Trap! Also a thank you for** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **whose suggestions were used for Grandeen, and** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **for Sedna's Tuner monster!**

 **Sedna finally had some Dueling action since chapter 2 of season 2-...**

"Wow, that was a really long time ago..." Sedna wheezed out.

"But not as much as mine!" Andal laughed. "Dear writer, when was the last time I Dueled?"

 **Um... w-well, it was chapter 9 of season 1 BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT NOW! Andal also showed off some new techniques his dinos can now use, so he got some Duel-screen time for now. Haru also Dueled Toxin but had to flee because of Obelisk!**

"Actually, he just used that as a cover up because he's still making me a cool deck." Haru said. "And he made my Duel be an off-screen one!"

 **Shhhhhh! What's up with everybody today in the Author's Notes!? Anywho, the next chapters will be Kioku's little arc on finding a new ray of hope that'll drive him forward, so stay tuned for that because some nice twists will be in there as well.**

 **The first part of Lightning vs. Spectre (for me) was so well done I loved the episode, and I already can't wait for the second part! Those faces made by the two made it seem like a contest between who can make the most scarier ones, haha! The dialogue before the Duel was also amazing, I loved how Spectre showed a little soft spot for Earth!**

"You're welcome." Lightning and Spectre said in unison.

"I don't know what to say so..." Earth gave a thumbs up. "I am socially awkward."

"Your motto? Yeah, that can work just fine." Sakushi Ryu nodded.

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What was your favorite part of this chapter?**


	37. (S2) One's Objective (Part 1)

**Welcome back to some VRAINS!** **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **SolarAquarion**_ **'s review:**

And Sakushi Ryu died of laughter at those words. (Seriously, I didn't see that coming and it was amazing!)

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I _was_ heterochromic!" Lily said, pointing at her eyes. "After using my Skill they changed color to only light blue! 'Amazing magic tricks done by Lily' is what I call this phenomenon!"

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"A new Type...?" Andal scratched his chin. "That sounds tempting, but "Masked HERO" monsters and the evolved form of "Neo-Spacian" monsters summoned by NEX are just Fusion Monsters, which are summoned the same way as my "Mesozoic" monsters."

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"You have to love Erika! You love Erika, I love Erika, everyone loves Erika!" Sakushi Ryu cheered like there would be no tomorrow. "Or... you can hate her but then love her because after this season she'll be with our heroes and you won't be annoyed by every sentence she says!"

He turned serious a little. "In any case, her goals and motivations are the most thought-out I've done for a villain in all of my life. But anyone can make mistakes and their idea of truth can be mistaken, and Erika is no exception."

"SO I WILL USE CAPITALS NOW BECAUSE KAIBA'S NAME APPEARS!" Sakushi Ryu went wild again. "THAT MAN AND HIS GOD DESERVE ALL OF THE CAPS! I AGREE WITH YOU! Oh, and thanks for pointing out the mistakes with Grandeen, I change the name in the last second."

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"Maybe a new God could be such a being!" Sakushi Ryu said. "Because Link Monsters weren't broken enough- EKAY! LINK 8 AND LINK 0 MONSTERS! In any case, for the end of the arc, I agree with your points and maybe they'll do a Revolver/Playmaker vs. Bohman, without Lightning in my opinion. The reason why Ryoken didn't mention her will be revealed later on. Now for your request... I don't really have any ideas-"

"Look out, Kioku-nii! This evil man almost tried to ignore us- especially you!" Erika bellowed, extracting her Yandere-knife-collection. "I'll kill him for you!"

"Thank you, Erika-nee, my twin sister that was born four minutes after me!" Kioku cried. "I knew I can always count on you like Grim!"

"WHAT!? AN IGNIS YOU SAY!? DANGER! I WILL KILL THAT FIRST!"

[...Like, seriously, what is going on?] Grim asked in confusion. [THIS HUMAN THINKS HE CAN KILL ME WHEN SHE HURT **MY** KIOKU! I WILL KILL HER AS A GIANT WINGED SNAKE! RAAAAWR!]

"Oh, I love my family..." Kioku said with a dreamy expression as Erika and Grim fought.

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I've already discovered Erika was my Origin and she's Adam, but thanks to that, I gained the power to take a step forward and team up with Earth to-" Lily explained, reading her notes when Aoi quickly took it away and gave her the right ones. "Oh... well, I guess the last part was a pretty big spoiler... in any case, I already knew about my Origin, to answer your question."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Will the Wicked Gods and Three Phantasms being in this, don't worry, they will." Kaiba gave the pleasure to answer.

"Because awesome writers add all the Gods they can into their stories!" Almark chuckled.

"Seeing how my Ignis is nice, as pointed out by this reader, I shall take your deck, Lily, and use it to honor you!" Erika told.

"Oh, thank you!" Lily giggled. "I thought I would've needed to use all those embarrassing photos of you and Kioku when babies to make convince you!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Like the real knight I am, I shall save the young female... Ignis... from this Yandere-she-devil monster!" Revolver cried out, saving Lily while riding a dragon.

"Ah, my knight!" Lily roleplayed a princess.

"Now... show me those embarrassing photos." Revolver said.

"Not so fast, villain!" Grandeen emerged from the sky like a goddess. "I already have an effect- BUT by using the one Lindia thought out, not only I can kick your butts in a Duel, but command you to show me those photos too because Erika wouldn't!"

"And then you'll free her from Lightning, make her become my best partner, and this story with a happy ending!?" Lily beamed.

"Of course."

"Non potes vincere contra me!" Lightning bellowed, riding his Link 4 Monster's giant elephant like a true commander. "I shall destroy you first with my army and steal the amazing quotes Lindia wrote for Grim-oniisan!"

"Lightning-oniichan, stop this madness!" Grim pled in his beast-form, destroying the evil Ignis' army.

"NEVER! WAR FOR LIFE! YA-HOOO!" Windy exclaimed, using his Data Storm to attack.

"EKAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Lightning gave a battle cry, starting the war.

"...Um, could you show me the photos now?" Revolver asked Lily.

 **\- In response to** _ **Vrains Fan**_ **'s review:**

"Oh no, it's an elevator!" Ai cried out in horror, their only route to escape the antagonists' H.Q. being an elevator.

"Grr... we have no choice! Everyone, get in there!" Kaiba shouted, and the entire cast ran into the elevator.

"So, um..." Kioku addressed the entire cast. "How was your day?"

"Now's not the time." they said in unison. "This is too awkward already."

"Let's make it more awkward by checking Kioku's and Erika's photos when little!" Lily suggested happily.

 **\- In response to** _ **Darwin-18**_ **'s review:**

"Old-YGO-series-references for life!" Erika laughed, using all references she could master to shock everyone.

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

Call the Knights of Hanoi if you want three opponents to be defeated in an instant by Revolver and Spectre with amazing combos and then for Sedna to wash their corpses away with her Water monster's water-abilities. It's cheap and efficient!

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 16:**

 **One's Objective (Part 1/2)**

* * *

 **IRL: At Café Nagi**

"O-Oi, Kioku, wait!"

Were Shoichi's confused and quick words, trying to stop the young teen from storming out of his food truck without a single word, slamming the door shut after him. When Kioku started his Duel with Adam, the latter deployed a camouflage dome, stopping Shoichi's program from filming the Duel.

Out of the blue, a beam of light was fired from the sky and destroyed the said dome, allowing Shoichi to see Kioku with an angry and downhearted be saved by Kaiba Seto from Adam, whose helmet was destroyed to reveal a feminine Kioku-faced person. Grim forced Kioku to log out, and once that happened, the youth left without a word...

Shoichi's thoughts were interrupted by Takeru and Yusaku who also logged out and returned to the real world.

"Sorry, Kusanagi-san..." Takeru was the first to speak with a contrite expression. "I wasn't able to save Jin, something got in the way of our Duel..."

"Don't sweat it, Takeru." Shoichi smiled nonetheless. "It wasn't your fault that server went wild, there's nothing any of us could've done. Let's hope Jin will be OK..."

"Where's Kioku?" Yusaku asked, not seeing his friend and comrade anywhere.

"He abruptly left, so I don't know any details," Shoichi explained. He frowned. "But... I have a feeling his Duel with Adam might be the cause."

[What happened?] Flame emerged together with Ai from their Duel Disks.

[Wait, Grim just sent me a message!] the latter told, opening the said message on one of Shoichi's computers, explaining what happened during the Dule. After everyone present read it, they were beyond shocked. [No freaking way! Kioku has a twin sister!?]

"What a cruel fate his family had to suffer..." Takeru muttered.

"Should we go and check up on him?" Shoichi suggested. "Having some people to support you at a time like this is always helpful."

"This isn't such a simple matter." Yusaku said. "If Kioku ran away, then I'm sure he means to make it clear he doesn't want others to be around him at the moment. Moreover, there are Grim and Grangadez with him, their presence to Kioku is double ours put together."

[And he isn't such a weak hearted person by what I understood in these days we were together.] Flame added. [What he needs now is some time alone to sort things out in his head.]

"Let's hope he'll manage to do that..." Takeru told. "Finding out your past and family isn't an easy shock to endure."

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At KaibaCorp**

[What's the meaning of this, Kaiba Seto!?]

Were Queen's enraged words at the young businessman, who was sitting at his office desk and staring at the woman on his computer's screen. Moments after he returned to the real world from his Duel with Erika, Queen had called him for a who-knows-what reason... so here he is, listening (without much care, honestly).

[Why was LINK VRAINS's core damaged by 33%!?] she inquired. [I had to forcefully evacuate the people inside of VRAINS because of this! You know how much criticism and unwanted attention will SOL get because of this!?]

"By tomorrow you can have it be repaired. And why is your first culprit me?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

[Don't play around with my temper.] Queen glared. [We both know only one thing in this world is capable of damaging VRAINS's core this much: a God card! You've tried to summon a God in my company's system for the second time, haven't you!?]

"Your accusations are empty threats to me." Kaiba said. "You have no solid proof I have done such a thing. Moreover, let's say I actually did summon a God in VRAINS: wouldn't it stand out to you that the core was only damaged by 33%, instead of 75 like last time?"

[That means you hacked into VRAINS's algorithm and modified it!] Queen shouted.

"Another empty threat, I see." Kaiba snorted. "If you called just for that, can we end this? I have much more important matters to attend."

[I suggest you drop this confident act at once.] Queen said. [Do I have to remind you that without my company's funds yours is as good as over!? If you do not spout immediately the truth, I can guarantee you this won't end well for you.]

"Fufu... Hahahahahaha!" Queen turned confused by Kaiba's sudden laughter. "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to say this Queen, but your little game for supremacy don't work with me. We can break ties between our companies, for all I care. But do _I_ have to warn _you_ that my company is still evolving while yours is still in the dust? Admit it, Queen, without KaibaCorp, you are over."

[Nonsense.] Queen spat. [SOL Technologies is more than capable of overtaking you!]

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, especially when I take into consideration my company's soon-to-be-created addition to Duel Monsters and the person who's helping me develop it."

[What?] Queen was taken back. [What do you mean by that?]

"Consider that confusion of yours my weapon." Kaiba smirked. "The weapon I'll use after SOL leaves KaibaCorp's wing. Now... are we done here?"

Queen wasn't sure if the other was just bluffing or being serious, but Kaiba isn't the type of person to tell such things without an actual plan... there's no choice but to retract for now and discuss this with the other higher-ups.

[Hmph, very well. You're free for now, Kaiba Seto, but my company won't overlook today's events.]

"Your company or _King_ 's?" Kaiba asked, but Queen hang up on him, not giving an answer.

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

Kioku accidentally slammed the door to his apartment as he used it for support, the horrible headaches he was feeling at the moment making him lose control of his body as flashbacks of his childhood continued to play in his mind. He almost collided with numerous lampposts on the way if it wasn't for Grim's voice that snapped him to reality.

" _Kioku!_ " his father...

" _Kioku._ " his mother...

" _Kioku-nii!_ " his sister.

Their voices continued to ring in his head, and with each ring came a new memory. Six years of suppressed memories are quite a lot, and this was evident on Kioku's face stained with agony.

"Master Kioku!" Grangadez shouted, rushing to his user's side, probably having emerged from the computer. He helped the youth walk to his bed, where he sat down. "Take deep breaths and try to calm down. You aren't on a battlefield anymore-"

With a forceful push, Kioku shoved the Duel Monster away and handed him his Duel Disk, before walking into the bathroom and slamming that door after him as well. The apartment went silent.

[I don't like times like these...] Grim whispered, emerging. [Times were there's nothing I can do to help him, even though I'm right here...]

"What happened today isn't something easy to take in." Grangadez sighed in exasperation, knowing very well the pain Grim was feeling.

[But we can't let Kioku be alone at a time like this-]

"And we can't force ourselves in, too." Grangadez told, making Grim lower his head. "Trust me, I want to help Master Kioku as well. But we can't force him to accept our help, either. That would complicate things even more and put Master Kioku at more strain."

[Why did Kioku have to be dealt with such an unfair and cruel fate...?] Grim growled in a low tone. [He's just a kid... he deserves so much more and certainly not _this_!]

"We can't control fate." Grangadez said with a sorrowful expression. "We are its toys."

[Even then-!] Grim clenched his fists. This isn't fair...

When Kioku eventually emerged from the bathroom, his hair wasn't tied in its ponytail anymore but let loose, and it reached past his neck and was messier than usual.

Grangadez smiled and was about to say something, but he stopped as Kioku didn't pay any attention to him or the Ignis.

After he was done, Grim couldn't take it anymore. [Kioku, say something to us...] he pled. [Are you OK? We're here, we can help you in any way you want! Just... say something...]

"I've been thinking until now." Kioku started. He turned to the two with a serious face. "And I've made a decision: I'll stop being Bloody Talker."

"Excuse me...!?" Grangadez gasped.

[B-But, Kioku, for you to do such a thing-] Grim couldn't find the words to use.

"This is for the best," Kioku explained. "No one will be hurt this way. I can't choose, that's the main problem here. The Cyberse, Grim, and Erika, they are all part of what I call family, but they can never get along without conflicts. That's why... after almost losing twice in a Duel and almost having to say goodbye to one of my two families, I've decided to stop fighting. By avoiding any conflicts, I can be sure both my families survive and not clash."

"Master Kioku..." Grangadez muttered. "Running away from this isn't the right choice..."

"Then watch me _do it_." Kioku remarked, almost coldly. "I can no longer trust myself... I don't even know who I am at this point. The kid who stopped living ten years ago, or the kid who was born ten years ago...? I don't want to suffer major consequences because of my own doubts anymore. By avoiding this conflict, I'm sure nothing wrong will happen."

Grim was about to retort when he remembered Grangadez's words from earlier. [Kioku... we'll take more about this tomorrow... OK? For now...] he doesn't want to leave this discussion end like this, but there's no way they can change his mind _now_. [Get some rest.]

"Grim!?"

[We can't force him to accept our help... That would complicate things even more and put him at more strain...] the DARK Ignis explained to the Duel Monster. [So... tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll talk about it.]

"Thank you, Grim." Kioku let out a pained smile.

"If that's OK with you, then so be it." Grangadez politely said.

* * *

 **In the afternoon - IRL: At Den City's hospital**

"We have no choice but to do surgery."

Were the words of a doctor to a mother and her son, outside a room which contained her ill daughter as well. The mother had long silver hair tied in a braid that was left over her right shoulder and wore casual clothes, just like her son, who was a sixteen-year-old teen of average height with a slim build, segmental heterochromia which consisted of purple with yellow along the bottom curve of his pupil, and his silver hair was short with a lock left long on the right side of his face.

"But surgery would be too dangerous, doctor!" his mother said in concern.

"I know, however, if we leave your daughter in her current conditions..." the doctor stopped before saying something too cruel. "As I said before, we have no choice. I am sorry, Miss Daimon, but I'm telling this for the good of your daughter."

"H-How much would it cost?" the teen asked.

The doctor started working on a tablet he held for a minute, before handing it to him. It showed the total sum of the payment, which was 475000 yen.

"This much...!?" he whispered.

"You are free to pay in installments." the doctor said. "I am truly sorry, but we have no other way. Your daughter probably won't make it far without it."

"W-We understand, thank you, doctor." his mother weakly nodded.

"Let me know as soon as possible if you accept or not." the doctor took his tablet. "I have another patient waiting, so I have to take my leave."

"Goodbye..." the youth said and the doctor left. He turned to his mother. "What do we do...? You saw that price, didn't you...? Can we pay such a thing?"

"Adrian, your father and I will worry about that." she caressed his son's cheek with a weak smile. "You focus on your studies, got it? We'll..." her eyes got watery a little. "We'll manage somehow. Your support is more than enough for your father and I."

"OK." Adrian gave a weak smile himself. "I-I have to use the bathroom, you can go ahead."

His mother nodded and entered her sister, Chelsea's room. Adrian didn't go to the bathroom but instead started thinking of a plan that might save Chelsea from her condition.

 _There is a way to obtain that much money even for a Den Academy student like myself..._ he fished his phone out of his pocket and made a research on LINK VRAINS's wanted Duelists. He stopped upon seeing the Cyberse-user trio. _Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Soulburner... all the others on the wanted list are criminals, and I can't get in touch with them. But the other three are different: if I could lure them out and capture just one of them, that could help my parents pay for the surgery!_

* * *

 **The next day - At noon**

Adrian was home alone today, his parents out to work, and the youth equipped his new model Duel Disk that was colored black with glowing, dark purple highlights- something he brought without his parents knowing- before taking a seat in the wheelchair in his room.

"Into the VRAINS!" Adrian said and entered the Virtual Reality.

His avatar had a similar body structure as his real self, his hair changed to a black color with the lock of hair left long being swept backwards. He wore a costume that consisted of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long wrapped sleeves, worn over by a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and a black cape encircling his head. Lastly, he wore a crimson mask that covered only his eyes and nose, with its eye sockets colored white and acted as his actual eyes.

Landing on a small island above LINK VRAINS's main city, the youth started looking for a cameraman that would film him. While he was doing that, Adrian couldn't help himself but think how he arrived at where he is today...

His sister always had a weak body, right from her birth. In order to cheer her up in those days stuck in a hospital bed, Adrian would take on his VRAINS persona and entertain his sister. Originally, he only focused on her, but as time passed, he started performing for an entire crowd and he had no problems with that. It didn't take much until he entered the Charisma Duelists' circle; the money he gets from that always comes in handy when Chelsea needs it.

Although he wasn't able to climb up the ranks, his crowd loved him nonetheless.

If this plan of his goes well, Adrian will have no choice but to reveal his VR identity to his parents (who strictly warned him not to have one because parents are parents and they care for you even if you don't know it) when he'll hand them the money from SOL. But if it means paying Chelsea's surgery, that's not a bad drawback whatsoever.

"Hey, it's Kismet! Fly closer to him!"

"Yes, sir!"

Two avatars flew from the sky on the island Adrian- or as he was named- Kismet stood, and he saw them be a frog and pigeon respectively.

"Hi there." he waved a hand. "Are you two cameramen?"

"We were born to be!" Frog chuckled with a smug expression.

"What is the Hero of Destiny doing here in VRAINS?" Pigeon asked. "Is there an event we didn't hear about?"

"No, it's none of sorts." Kismet answered. "I am here to Duel at least one of three people, and they are very famous so you might already know them: Playmaker, Bloody Talker, and Soulburner."

"The three Heroes of VRAINS!?" Frog exclaimed. "This can be a big scoop!"

"But I'm not sure if that'll be the case, after all, they have to appear first." Kismet pointed out. He even skipped school today so he could check on his deck and strategies! They better appear or this is a big waste of time.

"Well, that's true..." Pigeon muttered.

"Don't worry!" Frog told the two. "We have a false e-mail address that belongs to Bloody Talker-sama! Making him come will be easy if we ask nicely!"

"You do!?"

"We do!? Wait- I remember now!" Pigeon said after Kismet. "He gave it to us three months ago when we filmed his Duel with Playmaker!"

"Exactly!" Frog nodded. "Stay at easy, Hero of Destiny! This is your lucky day!"

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

"A message from Frog? I didn't get one for a long time now."

Were Kioku's words as he checked an e-mail he just got from Frog. "The seventh Charisma Duelist requests a Duel with you, Playmaker, and Soulburner..." he read it.

[That's a surprise.] Grim commented from the side. [What would such a person want with you? Could they be part of SOL's bounty team?]

Well, not that it would matter. Kioku's decision to drop his VR persona didn't change this morning, Yusaku and Takeru have no reason to accept it either, so that request won't be fulfilled.

"Yusaku, Takeru, and Aoi are all at school yet..." Kioku muttered. He didn't go to school today because Grim and Grangadez urged him to stay home and take a day off, seeing how tough his last day was. "It was a good idea not to go."

[You are going?] Grim asked in surprise as the Duel Disk was picked up.

"I'll use this opportunity to reveal my final decision to the world," Kioku explained and sent a reply to Frog, saying he's coming. He entered his sealed room and swung his deck into the Duel Disk. "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At Den Academy**

"Whoa, Bloody Talker appeared in LINK VRAINS!?" Naoki shout-whispered, watching the live broadcast of this event start on his tablet during class.

"He what?" Takeru's eyes widen.

"Bloody Talker is...!" Yusaku was surprised as well.

"Homura and Fujiki, I see you're in the mood to talk today." the teacher's words caught their attention. "Instead of talking to yourselves, come to the board for an oral test."

"E-Eh!?" Takeru gasped, while Yusaku gritted his teeth. Their teacher had to do this right now of all times!?

"Excuse me." Aoi spoke up, raising a hand. After seeing a notification of Bloody Talker vs. Kismet on her phone, she had to do something. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"I believe hearing this oral test is useful for you as well, Zaizen." the teacher remarked. "After all, your last test didn't go so well, am I right."

"Yes..." she muttered with a frown. This teacher-!

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At the Azumaya Oprhanage**

"Look! Kismet is live on TV!"

"His opponent is Bloody Talker, cool!"

Were the words of the orphanage's kids, who started grouping in front of the TV and watch the soon-to-be Duel. A caretaker behind them had a big smile, knowing they all liked this Charisma Duelist, while the owner of the orphanage next to her had a frown.

 _What is this...?_ Jeanne narrowed her eyes. _Why did Kismet challenge_ him _...?_

* * *

 **Back to LINK VRAINS!**

"I thank you for accepting my invitation, Hero of VRAINS."

Kismet said in a calm manner, even if in the inside he was getting a little scared. Bloody Talker seemed different than usual... colder, and holding the definition of a poker face.

"The reason I came here is one alone." the other raised a finger. "This will probably be my last Duel before I stop being Bloody Talker."

"What!?" Kismet, Frog, and Pigeon all gasped.

Grim glanced at his Origin with a sad face. _Let's hope this Duel can change his decision._ he thought. _Grangadez and I weren't able to, but this Charisma Duelist could with a Duel..._

"But I can tell you are afraid deep inside." Bloody Talker changed the subject. "Like standing on the highest cliff of this world... you climbed up a lot and are scared to either go up or down."

Kismet didn't expect the sudden metaphor but spoke. "Y-You might be true... however, even a scared hero like me has goals to accomplish! I won't hesitate when a person I love is at stake!"

[A person he loves...?] Grim narrowed his eyes. [What does he mean...?]

"You didn't appear and help us during the Tower of Hanoi crisis." Bloody Talker pointed. "That further proves my point of you being scared. When things are set at high stakes, you don't appear."

That was true in a way; Kismet didn't want to end up erased by a giant tower, and so he stayed out of that crisis. However, there are reasons behind his foe's actions as well!

"But for a hero to drop their own mask... there's something behind that as well." Kismet pointed an accusing finger at the other. "You are scared of something as well, aren't you? Therefore, you have no right to question a fellow hero's ways!"

"...What would you know." Bloody Talker spat. "Let's start... my final Duel!"

"Bring it on, Hero of VRAINS!" Kismet shouted, making the crowd get hyped up a little.

" **DUEL!** "

 **Kismet: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I made the challenge, so you may go first."

Bloody Talker said nothing to Kismet's words, taking hold of the top card of his deck, meaning he accepted the offer. However, right then, a flashback took his vision away.

 _"As expected of you two, you are prodigies at this game, haha!" Kyoya laughed, placing his hands on his children's shoulders._

 _"Thank you, pappy!" the two said in unison with a smile._

 _"You Duel so well, but in a Tag Duel, you are almost on my or your father's level." Suiko admitted with a chuckle. "I'm sure no one would stand a chance to you in the future..."_

 _"My angels and Kioku-nii's dragon are the best." Erika giggled._

 _"Just like mommy's angels and pappy's dragons!" Kioku added. "We're almost the same! A great duet!"_

 _"...I think you meant 'duo', Kioku." Suiko pointed out, making him blush._

Bloody Talker's teeth clenched together as the vision faded. "Duo... I wish we could've been that." he whispered with a frown. "Ore no turn! Draw!"

 _Ore?_ Grim was confused. This was the first time his Origin used that pronoun instead of Wagahai... strange...

"I normal summon **Wind Deus - Gale** from my hand!"

Following the youth's shout, raging winds started concentrating in one spot on his field. A bipedal dragon with light green scales leaped out of the winds, opening its mouth as electricity crackled within it before the dragon closed it and bared its teeth. Gale had two wings sprouting from its back, whose membranes were made of raging winds, and its eyes glowed with a gold color as it roared.

 **Wind Deus - Gale: Wind/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"When this dragon is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one "Deus" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Life Deus - Bloom," Bloody Talker explained. "Next, by discarding Bloom I just added to my hand, I activate Throttle Engine Dragon's effect in my hand to Special Summon him!"

The mechanical dragon riding a Harley road king, that were both made of gun gears mainly colored a dark shade of blue, medallion gold, and grey and had green circuits glowing over them, appeared on the field with a rev of its bike.

 **Throttle Engine Dragon:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 200/LV: 5**

"Kengen seyo... kekkon no tsuita sākitto!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, his clawed-hand Duel Anchor shot out of his hand and formed a Link Portal above him.

[Even his chant is a little off...] Grim whispered.

"The summoning conditions are one or more Effect Monster!" he shouted. "I set Gale and Throttle in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of green and dark blue wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come on out Kompuneko!"

Leaping out of the portal was the female human with fair skin, long silver hair with several pink-colored ribbons, amethyst-purple eyes, a white-furred tail, a sharp canine tooth in the left of her mouth, and wearing a white jumpsuit with purple accents and black headphones that had cat-ears attached to them with white circuits. Kompuneko winked and miaowed in a childish way as she was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Bloody Talker's right.

 **Kompuneko:** **ATK 1400/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"A Link Summon right off the bat!" Frog cheered.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Bloody Talker concluded.

[You've set up a good defense.] Grim commented. [A good move since we don't know his deck.] his Origin said nothing in return, making him blink. _He would've made a reply there... what's wrong with you today, Kioku? It's as if you're a totally different person..._

"It's this Hero's turn now!" Kismet announced. "Draw! I activate the Magic Card Destiny Draw, using its effect to discard Destiny HERO - Diskguy from my hand and draw two new cards! Then, I normal summon this card! Destiny HERO - Drillguy, come on!"

Following his perfect English shout, a humanoid Monster materialized on Kismet's field. It was clad in brown armor under a light brown bodysuit, had piercing green eyes, and attached to its knees, hips, and fingers were little drills, while the drill attached to its right arm was much larger. The hero gave a loud battle cry and pointed its drill at the enemy.

 **Destiny HERO - Drillguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

[A hero which uses a "HERO" deck...] Grim muttered. [Fitting, I'd say.]

"When Drillguy is Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates!" Kismet stated, saying 'effect' in English as well. "I can Special Summon a "Destiny HERO" Monster from my hand with an equal or lower amount of Attack than Drillguy's! Come on, Destiny HERO - Decisionguy!"

Answering the hero's cry was another hero. It was a humanoid Monster clad in silver and dark green armor with a Bordeaux bodysuit under it, and a mask with fins attached to its sides. The hero struck a pose upon entering the fray.

 **Destiny HERO - Decisionguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"He also gathered two Monsters and is ready to Link Summon!" Pigeon cried out. "They're neck-on-neck!"

"Decisionguy's effect!" Kismet said. "Once per Duel, during the End Phase of a turn it was Normal or Special Summoned in, I can activate an effect. Once that time comes, you'll see what I'm talking about. Now, come on, my Circuit!"

A Link Portal twirled out from behind Kismet before stopping above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Warrior Monster!" he shouted. "I set Drillguy and Decisionguy in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of brown and grey wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come on, Xtra HERO Crossguy!"

Emerging from the portal was a male human clad in metal armor that had some purple parts and wore a black bodysuit under it, had crimson spikes sprouting from his legs, back, shoulders, and helmet, had spiky dark green hair and a visor over his face, and attached to his arms were two large crosses that burnt with energy.

 **Xtra HERO Crossguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** **ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"I activate my new Monster's effect!" Kismet declared. "When Link Summoned, I can target one "Destiny HERO" Monster in my Cemetary and Special Summon it! Revive, Drillguy!"

Crossguy extended his hand to the side, conjuring a GY Portal, from which Drillguy leaped out with its 1600 ATK.

"He recovered a material..." Bloody Talker scowled. "He can use his cards to a good degree."

"And here's where it gets worse for you, villain." Kismet took.

[Villain?] Grim tilted his head. [He adds roleplay to entertain the crowd even more, huh...]

"I activate Crossguy's effect! By releasing Drillguy on my field to add a "HERO" Monster from my deck to my hand with a different name than the released "Destiny HERO" Monster. I shall exchange Drillguy for Destiny HERO - Drawguy!"

Following those words, the 'X' on Crossguy's chest started glowing brightly as Drillguy exploded in particles and a card ejected from Kismet's deck.

"Then, I activate the Magic Card Polymerization!" the Charisma Duelist stated. "I fuse together Destiny HERO - Drawguy and Destiny HERO - Dreamguy in my hand! Behold my heroes' combined powers and my Ace!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Kismet chanted.

"Heroes that protect the unknown fate, become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a new hero emerged from it, this one being a humanoid Monster clad in purple armor with yellow pieces and a mask that had a crimson 'D' engraved on it. Dystopiaguy punched the air in front of it while giving its pose, standing under Crossguy's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy: Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2400/LV: 8**

"A Level 8 Fusion Ace..." Bloody Talker muttered, taking in the sight.

"When Special Summon, Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Kismet threw his hand forward. "I target the Level 4 Drillguy in my Cemetary and inflict damage to you equal to its Attack, in this case 1600! Squeeze Palm!"

"I activate the Trap Card Scarlet Shield!" Bloody Talker cried out. "By sending the Continuous Trap **Cyberse Particle Holder** from my deck to the Graveyard, I negate one instance of battle or effect damage!"

Dystopiaguy fired a white sphere of energy from its palm, that was blocked by a transparent, scarlet barrier that appeared around the other youth.

"He blocked some huge damage!" Frog exclaimed.

"But now you're defenseless!" Kismet pointed out. "Battle! Crossguy, attack Kompuneko! Double Cross-Spin!"

"I activate Kompuneko's effect!" Bloody Talker shouted. "During either player's turn once, when a Link Monster is attacked, I can negate that attack and increase the Attack of all Link Monsters I control by 600 points until the End Phase!"

Kompuneko summoned her phone and activated an option on it, creating large screens around her to form a barrier from Crossguy's weapons attached to his arms that started rotating very fast. As the attack ended, everything turned to normal.

(Kompuneko: ATK 1400→2000)

"One attack is over, but I have another one! Battle! Dystopiaguy, finish Crossguy's job with Dystopia Blow!"

Following Kismet's order, the Fusion Monster leaped forward. As he was about to punch Kompuneko, the female Duel Monster started waving her hands in defense, prompting Dystopiaguy to halt and sweatdrop. The hero flickered her on the forehead, making Kompuneko whine before vanishing in particles of light.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"When Kompuneko is destroyed by my opponent, her effect activates." Bloody Talker stated. "Thanks to it, I add one "Cybenet" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand. I choose Cybenet Fusion."

"You are going to answer my Fusion Summon with one of your own?" Kismet asked. "I accept that challenge to see who's the better Fusion user. I set one card face-down and end my turn! At this moment, Decisionguy's effect I mentioned earlier resolves, letting me return the "HERO" Monster, Destiny HERO - Drillguy, from the Cemetary to my hand."

[It seems he built up some confidence.] Grim noted, addressing his Origin. [I quickly checked him up while he played. I believe the reason he challenged you and the others is to collect the bounty on your heads to pay a surgery for his sister.]

"His... sister?" Bloody Talker parroted.

 _"Hey, Erika, could we make a very important promise...?" Kioku raised his little finger._

 _"Huh? What promise?" Erika tilted her head._

 _"That, no matter what, we'll always Duel together of course!" Kioku said. "Even if we are angry at each other or very far away... we Duel for one and other!"_

 _"...I think you meant 'one another', but yes." Erika smiled as the two crossed their little fingers. "It's a promise!"_

"What's the point?" Bloody Talker's expression suddenly turned furious. "What's the point in fighting... if you're destined to die one day in the future? How do we live and love when we know that everything we love must end!?"

"W-What are you talking about...?"

"Your- no, _our_ sisters!" the other stated. "What's the point!? If you don't win this Duel or against my other comrades, you won't get the money to save your sister! And if I continue to fight, I'll have to choose between my created and real family when I Duel my sister again! There's no point in fighting when everything you do is useless or too high to achieve! It's a waste of time, in the end."

"Bloody Talker-sama has a sister...!?" Frog breathed out.

"NANI!?" Pigeon exclaimed, not expecting that.

"I-I don't know about this sister of yours..." Kismet started. "However, if there's one I know is that fighting for your family is never a waste of time! I'm sure if you encounter your sister again in the future, you can sort things out like real brothers and sisters do!"

"Don't talk like you know everything!" Bloody Talker growled. "My sister and I went down separate paths that are too far from each other! It's... It's impossible for us to find common grounds because our beliefs, truths, and views of reality are like two sides of a destroyed bridge!"

"Then all you have to do is create a passage that connects that bridge!" Kismet shouted back. "It's impossible for a family not to find common grounds when there are so many things that tie them together! But saying this to a Hero who decided to throw away his mask and abandon his family is useless."

"Abandon, you say!?" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth- before letting out a cry of pent up frustration, for what Kismet told him and for what happened to him these couple of days.

[Kioku...!] Grim whispered in surprise.

"Ore no turn! DRAW!" Bloody Talker bellowed. "I activate the Continuous Spell **Cybenet Deus** **Reality** from my hand!" a card which depicted all the "Relativity" and "Deus" Monsters on a desolated battlefield, fighting legendary Monsters like Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and so on, appeared. "Then, if my opponent controls a Monster and I don't, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Causality Dragon, appear!"

The bipedal dragon clad from head to toe in silver armor, that acted as its skin, with blue metal boots and fingerless gloves, golden parts attached to its shoulders and knees, two cogs sprouting from its back and boosters connected to them, and another cog around its tail, appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Causality Dragon: ATK 600/** _ **DEF 1800**_ **/LV: 6**

"Because this dragon is also treated as a "Relativity" Monster, my Continuous Spell Card's effect activates, letting me place one Reality Counter on it when a "Relativity" or "Deus" is summoned!"

(Cybenet Deus Reality: Counters 0→1)

"Next, I activate Causality's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Once per turn, I can inflict you damage equal to this dragon's current Attack Points! Tempo Slip!"

The dragon unleashed a beam of light from its palm, hitting Kismet in the chest and making him wince as that spot glitched a little.

 **Kismet: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I activate Cybenet Fusion!" Bloody Talker raised the card from his hand and the highlights of his avatar's suit glowed purple. "I use Causality Dragon on my field, and banish Kompuneko from the Graveyard to use her as well, to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"Appear, the origin of time itself! The sovereign that controls the indefinite progress of existence and occurring events! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Relativity Rewinder Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the four-pedal dragon with two heads, two wide and large wings colored black with pointy ends, and two noticeable cannons were attached to its back, emerged from the twister with a grand roar, landing on the free Extra Monster Zone.

 **Relativity Rewinder Dragon:** _ **ATK 2700**_ **/DEF 1800/LV: 8**

"I never saw this Fusion Monster before...!" Kismet's eyes widen.

"B-But it has less Attack Points than Dystopiaguy!" Frog pointed out.

"Cybenet Deus Reality gains its second Reality Counter with Rewinder Dragon's summon!" Bloody Talker said. "Then, I activate Cybenet Deus Reality's other effect! Once per turn, I can remove its two Counters and raise Rewinder Dragon's Attack by 500 until my next Standby Phase!"

The two-headed dragon roared as its eyes gained a bright glow.

(Cybenet Deus Reality: Counters 2→0; Relativity Rewinder Dragon: ATK 2700→3200)

[Alright, it has more Attack than Kismet's Ace!] Grim nodded.

"Battle! Relativity Rewinder Dragon, attack Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!"

"That won't go as you expect! I activate the Continuous Trap Demise Urban!" Kismet stated, revealing his Set card.

"I chain Rewinder Dragon's effect to it!" Bloody Talker cried out. "During my turn only, when my opponent activates a card or effect, that activation is negated! Time Mystery!"

"N-No way!" Kismet gasped.

The clock hands in the clocks of Rewinder Dragon's armor started going backwards, and his Trap Card lost its colors.

"When Time Mystery is activated, all other effects that have been activated this turn are negated until the End Phase, and they return to the state they were at the beginning of the turn!"

Rewinder Dragon roared with its two heads as the clock hands rotated even faster. Demise Urban returned to its face-down position, while Cybenet Fusion and Causality Dragon in Bloody Talker's GY returned to his hand and Kompuneko, that was banished, to his GY.

"What an effect!" Pigeon beamed. "But can't Kismet activate his card again anyway?"

"That would be useless." Bloody Talker coldly said. "The turn Time Mystery is activated, only cards I permit can be activated! Moreover, Cybenet Deus Reality is unaffected by "Relativity" Monsters' effects, so it won't return to my hand. Do it, Rewinder Dragon: Flare of Origin!"

The cannons attached to the dragon's back fired massive beams of energy at Dystopiaguy, causing it to explode and send Kismet flying off his feet, crying out in pain and as he fell to the ground.

 **Kismet: LP 3400 - 400 = 3000**

"The Hero of Destiny has fallen!" Frog cried out in concern.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded. "I told you: this is a waste of time. Someone of your caliber cannot defeat me yet... In the end, the grand hero won't save its city's people today."

"N-No... I can still... fight...!" Kismet wheezed out, standing back to his feet. His face and suit were bruised, but the Charisma Duelist looked even more determined now than the beginning of this Duel. "Right now I am not fighting for a city's people... for fun and entertainment... but one person, and that one alone: it's my sister! I may not know what happened between you and your sister, Bloody Talker, but let me say this once... it's the duty of an older brother protect their younger siblings and show them the right way!"

Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little.

"Sometimes we fight and get really angry at each other." he continued. "We may call each other that 'jerk' and give each other silent treatment, but then something strange happens, and we're laughing hysterically again! Even if things are hard and painful, we'll accept it! That's the beauty of a family to me, and it surely isn't a waste of time!"

"K-Kismet-san!" Frog and Pigeon sniffed, moved by his words.

Grim glanced at his Origin and spoke up. [After hearing such words... Kioku, please, reconsider your choice because it's not too late to change... I know deep down you'll make the right choice, partner.]

"Everyone..." Bloody Talker whispered.

"It's this Hero's turn!" Kismet announced. "Draw! And now, the effect of Drawguy in my Cemetary activates! During my next Standby Phase after this card was sent to my Cemetary, I can Special Summon it at the cost of banishing it the next time it leaves the field! Come on, Destiny HERO - Drawguy!"

Jumping out of a GY Portal with an elegant backflip was a male human with fair skin, blue hair, and wearing a black mask with crimson eye sockets, a D-shaped hat, a purple scarf, white gloves, and a white tuxedo. The hero gave a smirk as he pointed his right hand towards the enemy, mimicking a gun.

 **Destiny HERO - Drawguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 4**

"And because Drawguy was Special Summoned by the effect of a "HERO", its other effect lets us both draw one card!" Kismet stated. "Then, I activate Crossguy's effect once again, releasing Drawguy to add Destiny HERO - Divineguy from my deck to my hand! I normal summon Drillguy from my hand after that!"

The hero equipped with numerous drills appeared once again with its 1600 ATK.

"Effect activated! I Special Summon Divineguy, which has 1600 Attack like Drillguy, from my hand! Come on, Destiny HERO - Divineguy!"

Another hero showed itself, a male human clad from head to toe in a black bodysuit that had some crimson parts and large blades attached to its back. Divineguy gave a battle cry as it appeared.

 **Destiny HERO - Divineguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

"Lastly, I activate the Equip Spell **Xtra Bond** , equipping it to Crossguy!" a card which showed Xtra HERO - Wonder Driver shaking hands with Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy in a symbol of alliance appeared. "When activated, I have to declare one "HERO" series and the equipped Monster's name will also be treated as such. I declare Destiny HERO, making Crossguy a "Destiny HERO" Monster!"

[He has three Destiny HEROes...] Grim muttered in concern.

"I activate Xtra Bond's other effect, using Monsters I control, including the equipped one, to perform a Fusion Summon!" Kismet declared as his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together. "Heroes that protect the unknown fate, become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Destiny HERO - Dominateguy!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a hero that towered over the field emerged from it. It was a male humanoid in bulky grey armor that had numerous spikes emerging from it and a red 'D' glowing on its stomach, along with a large object emerging from its back that had a cape attached to it, and held a long sword. Dominateguy gave a loud roar, standing in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Destiny HERO - Dominateguy: Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2900**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 10**

"A Level 10 Fusion Monster this time!" Frog shouted.

"Yeah, but it has lower Attack then Rewinder Dragon..." Pigeon muttered.

"Due to Xtra Bond's last effect, the Monster summoned by its effect gains the effect of a Monster used for its summon until the End Phase. I choose Divineguy's first effect," Kismet explained. "You'll see soon enough what it does. Now I activate Dominateguy's own effect, letting me check the top five cards of your deck and rearrange in any order I wish!"

[He's going to decide our future instead of us!?] Grim's eyes widen.

After doing so, Kismet gestured to his field. "Battle! Dominateguy, attack Rewinder Dragon! At this moment, the effect gained from Divineguy activates, destroying your face-up Cybenet Deus Reality Magic Card and inflicting you 500 damage!"

Dominateguy pointed its sword at the said card as a bolt of lightning erupted from its tip, shattering the said Continuous Spell and making Bloody Talker wince.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3200 - 500 = 2700**

"W-When it leaves the field by my opponent's card, Cybenet Deus Reality lets me draw a card..." Bloody Talker explained.

"But since it left the field, Rewinder Dragon's Attack returns to normal." Kismet pointed out and the dragon's ATK dropped to 2700. "Do it, my hero! Supreme Subjugation!"

Dominateguy leaped forward and swing its sword, bisecting Rewinder Dragon and making it explode, with the shockwaves prompting Bloody Talker to gasp in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2700 - 200 = 2500**

"When Dominateguy destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, I can draw one card." Kismet stated. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

 _"Kioku-nii, why do you keep using Dark-attribute Monsters?" Erika asked during a Duel between them._

 _"Eh...? I don't really know..." Kioku scratched his cheek. "Maybe... because seeing you use Light Monsters makes me use them."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah," Kioku chuckled at her confused face. "You are a very cute light, Erika-nee. But every light has a shadow to keep it company... so I will be your shadow!"_

 _"Aww, thanks Kioku-nii..." Erika blushed a little. "It's good to know I have a shadow with me all the time..."_

Kioku, who was watching this memory unfold in his head, gained a soft expression and smiled for the first time today. "So that's why I always felt a deeper connection with Dark Monsters..."

"I envy you two, honestly..." his Bloody Talker persona appeared beside him, staring at the memory as well but with a sad expression. "You two had everything back then. A loving family, a place to call home... and happy emotions..."

"Bloody Talker, you are my alter ego born from the Lost Incident when I lost my memories," Kioku explained. "You are me, and I am you... this family, home, and emotions belong to you, too."

"Don't sugar coat it." Bloody Talker said. "I am just your alter ego... in the end, you are the real Kioku and the one who all of this belongs to."

"The outside is the same, but inside, we're different... is what you're saying?"

"Pretty much." Bloody Talker shrugged. "But..." he chuckled. "We aren't that different... True, our past and way of living may be divergent, but we both have the same goals: protect our own family, home, and emotions."

"But I can't do that if my sister is an enemy." Kioku coldly pointed out. "Our paths won't cross as a family anymore."

"From when are you such a crybaby!?" Bloody Talker suddenly shouted, making the other halt. "If Erika is your enemy, then using your logic, she's my enemy as well because we're the same person! You can never be together because I'm also there, inside you, and I want to protect my family too, the Cyberse and Grim... However, if we change Erika's way of thinking, she will come to accept me, and you can be together!"

"Change... it...?" Kioku furrowed his eyebrows. That wasn't a wrong idea: Erika is fighting with her beliefs and grand goals in mind, and _that_ is why she won't come to accept Bloody Talker's family. What a fool he was... Kioku has no choice _but_ to fight.

"So that's our goal now?" he asked with a smile.

"That wasn't a question in the first place." Bloody Talker smirked.

"Figures." Kioku chuckled as his mind returned to the Duel. "Kismet, I am grateful of you for showing me the true path to take amidst the war raging within my very being."

The Charisma Duelist blinked, not expecting that. "O-Oh... well, it was my pleasure." he smiled. "A hero's job is to help others at the end of the day."

"Fufu, it is, isn't it?" Bloody Talker chuckled with his usual grin. "And for that, get ready, Hero of Destiny... an incredible storm is coming your way!"

[What is happening...?] Grim whispered. The aura Kioku emits swaps whenever he starts talking, going from a cold yet strong one to his usual sadistic and cheery one. [It's as if he's two people at the same time...]

"Yes, that could be the right way to put it." Kioku confirmed. "My alter ego and I fighting together..."

"Isn't that adorable!?" Bloody Talker grinned wider. "Let's get going already! Wagahai no turn, draw!" his new card revealed to be Booby Trap Mk-II.

 _This could turn out to be a problem..._ Kioku thought with a frown. _He manipulated our deck; essentially, our next four draws and this card won't do much since Kismet knows them._

 _Then we'll have to show him how this strategy of his is useless._ Bloody Talker thought before speaking out loud. "I activate Life Deus - Bloom's effect in my Graveyard, letting me return her to my hand during my Standby Phase because I didn't Overdrive Summon yet this Duel. Then, for the second time, I Special Summon Causality Dragon from my hand through its own effect!"

The bipedal dragon reappeared on the field with a roar and its 1800 DEF.

"And I activate its effect." Kioku stated. "Take its Attack as damage! Tempo Slip!"

Causality Dragon fired a beam from its palm, hitting Kismet and making him wince.

 **Kismet: LP 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"The facial and pronoun swaps he continues to do..." the Charisma Duelist noted. "That's kinda out of his style, he never done them before. Am I fighting two people now or what...?"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Cybenet Science!" Bloody Talker said, revealing his set card. "But I won't need its effect because I'm activating Wind Deus - Gale's from my Graveyard! Since I have a face-up Continuous Spell or Trap card on my field, I can return Gale to my hand as well!"

"Next is the Spell Card Cybenet Fusion." Kioku activated the said card. "For the second time, I use Causality Dragon on my field and Kompuneko from my Graveyard, by banishing her, to Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"The strong ones gather before its might! The one from legends will now be reborn in this fictional world!"

Kioku clapped his hands together and raised them in the air with his gaze. Bloody Talker swung his hands and head down, revealing his demonic grin.

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! Cyberse Majestic Kirin!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the beautiful creature from myths galloped out. The horse-like bodied creature with metallic, gold fish-scales covering its skin, the head of a maned dragon with golden scales, two wooden horns of a deer, four feet with hooves of an ox, a tail of a lion with brown-orange fur, and deep blue eyes with black slits revealed itself. The majestic creature roared as it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on the hacker's right side.

 **Cyberse Majestic Kirin:** _ **ATK 2200**_ **/DEF 1200/LV: 7**

"Another Fusion Summon!" Pigeon shouted.

"It's a battle between Fusion Monsters!" Frog exclaimed with a wide smile.

"By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, that being Gale, I activate the Equip Spell Scarlet Blood and equip it to Kirin!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Battle! Cyberse Majestic Kirin, attack Dominateguy now!"

[At this moment,] Grim spoke up with a chuckle, happy to see his Origin's will to fight came back and isn't wondering in self-doubt anymore. [Due to its effect, when Kirin battles with an opponent's Monster, an effect is activated depending on the Link Rating the Link Monster used as Fusion Material had.]

Kioku nodded. "That's right. Since Kompuneko was a Link 2 Monster, Kirin gains 800 Attack until the end of damage step!"

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 2200→3000)

"Not so fast!" Kismet interrupted them. "I also have tricks to use! I activate the Continuous Trap Demise Urban! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can target one "Destiny HERO" I control and raise its Attack by 100! My choice, of course, will be Dominateguy!"

A purple aura enveloped the said Monster for a couple of seconds.

(Destiny HERO - Dominateguy: ATK 2900→3000)

"Their Attack is now the same!" Frog gasped. "A tie!?"

"No, that won't happen!" Bloody Talker said. "During either player's turn once, I can negate the destruction of the equipped Monster by battle or a card effect thanks to Scarlet Blood's effect!"

"In that case, I activate Dreamguy's effect in my Cemetary!" Kismet shouted. "During damage calculation, if my "Destiny HERO" battles an opponent's Monster, I can Special Summon this card from the Cemetary and protect my Monster from destruction, but Dreamguy will be banished when it leaves the field! Come on, Destiny HERO - Dreamguy!"

A hero wearing a jester-like outfit suddenly appeared on the field with a laugh, striking a pose and conjuring a transparent barrier around Dominateguy, protecting it from Kirin's torrent of flames unleashed from its mouth.

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 3000→2200)

[You negated its destruction, but my partner isn't done yet!] Grim pointed out.

"I take no battle damage involving the Monster equipped with Scarlet Blood," his Origin explained. "Also, every time the equipped Monster battles, my opponent takes 600 damage afterwards. Take this!"

"Not happening! I chain Decisionguy's effect from my Cemetary!" Kismet cried out. "Once per Duel, when an effect that would inflict me effect damage is activated, I can return this card to my hand and negate that damage!"

Kirin unleashed another wave of crimson flames, this time at the Charisma Duelist, but the ghostly form of the mentioned Monster materialized in front of him, blocking the flames.

"Another reversal...? Hehe, this Duel turned out to be an amazing one!" Bloody Talker gave a genuine smile, something Kioku would've done himself. "I haven't had this undisputed fun in a Duel... honestly, I can even remember! I end my turn with this. It's your turn, so hit us with everything you've got, Charisma Duelist!"

[Having fun in a Duel...] Grim's eyes widen a little. _True, up until now, whenever Kioku Duels there are always prices he'd have to pay if he loses... this Duel isn't different at all, yet he's having fun... genuine fun and not one born from his sadistic nature... Amazing, is this a power humans have? A fun Duel...?_

"Fun or not, I fight for an important reason... and therefore I won't lose!" Kismet reminded him. "My turn, draw! I activate the Magic Card **D-Turnover** from my hand, using its effect to destroy Dominateguy and target a card in my opponent's Magic and Trap Zone to destroy it! I use this to destroy Scarlet Blood!"

A card depicting Dystopiaguy unleashing a twister of wind from the open-part in its torso and destroying Swords of Revealing Light appeared. At the same time, Dominateguy turned into energy and was sucked into the card, which then unleashed a twister at the stated card, destroying it.

[Now Kirin is pretty much defenseless in battle...] Grim muttered.

"Dominateguy's last effect activates!" Kismet told. "When this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed, I can target 3 Level 9 or lower "Destiny HERO" Monsters in my Graveyard with different names and Special Summon them! Come on, Divineguy, Diskguy, and Dystopiaguy!"

A large GY Portal on the ground in front of him, from which the two familiar heroes emerged, accompanied by the very Monster he discarded on his first turn, it being a male humanoid with grey skin, wearing a blue suit on some parts of its body, and having disks attached to it.

 **Destiny HERO - Diskguy: Dark/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 300/** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/LV: 1**

"Dystopiaguy's and Diskguy's effects activate!" Kismet stated. "Once per Duel, when Diskguy is Special Summoned from the Cemetary, I can draw two new cards! And when Dystopiaguy is Special Summoned, I can target one Level 4 or lower "Destiny HERO" in my Cemetary and inflicts its Attack as damage to you! Once again, I choose Drillguy's 1600 ATK! Squeeze Palm!"

The Fusion Monster fired another white sphere from its hand, this time hitting Bloody Talker and sending him skidding backwards as his body glitched in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2500 - 1600 = 900**

"Not bad for the seventh Charisma..." Kioku scowled.

"Now, come on, my Circuit!" a Link Portal twirled out from behind Kismet. "The summoning conditions are two "HERO" Monster! I set Dreamguy and Diskguy in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of green and grey wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come on, Xtra HERO Wonder Driver!"

Emerging from the portal was a futuristic hero clad in a blue suit with some black parts and wearing clothing around his waist that was attached to a belt and had golden trims. Wonder Driver twirled the ornate staff in its hands before striking a pose, standing in the Extra Monster Zone on Kismet's right.

 **Xtra HERO Wonder Driver: Light/Warrior/Effect/** **ATK: 1900/Link 2: Top, Bottom**

"Another Xtra HERO!" Frog shouted. "I wonder what this one does..."

"I normal summon Destiny HERO - Decisionguy from my hand!" the Monster from before reappeared with its 1600 ATK under the Link Monster's Bottom Marker. "I activate Wonder Driver's effect! Since a HERO was summoned to its link, I target Polymerization in my Cemetary and set it!"

"He set a Fusion card... that means-" Kioku narrowed his eyes. "A Fusion Summon."

"That's right! But before that, I'll go even further! For the second time, come on, my Circuit!" another Link Portal appeared at those words. "The summoning conditions are two or more "HERO" Monster! I set Decisionguy and the Link 2 Wonder Driver!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of grey and blue wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come on, Xtra HERO Dread Buster!"

Emerging from the portal was another futuristic hero, this one clad in black, grey, and Bordeaux armor with a large gun attached to its right arm. It gave a battle cry upon entering the battle where Wonder Driver was moments ago.

 **Xtra HERO Dread Buster: Dark/Warrior/Effect/** **ATK: 2500/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

[A Link 3 "Xtra HERO" Monster...] Grim took in the sight.

"Dread Buster's effect!" Kismet threw his hand forward. "This card and any "HERO" it points to gain 100 Attack for every "HERO" in my Cemetary with different names! Since I have six such Monsters in there, Dread Buster, Divineguy and Dystopiaguy it points to gain 600 Attack!"

His three heroes were surrounded by fiery auras and they gave a battle pose each.

(Dread Buster: ATK 2500→3100, Dystopiaguy: ATK 2800→3400, Divineguy: ATK 1600→2200)

"I also activate Dystopiaguy's Quick Effect!" Kismet exclaimed. "If this card's Attack is different from its original value, once per turn, I can target one card on the field and destroy it, then Dystopiaguy's Attack returns to normal!"

"But the Fusion Summoned Kirin cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Bloody Talker pointed out.

"That's why I'll destroy Cybenet Science! Do it, my Monster! Noble Justice!"

Following Kismet's words, Dystopiaguy placed its hands in front of it, forming a 'D' and a portion on its chest opened, sucking the said Trap into it and destroying it.

"He got rid of another card!" Pigeon gasped, amazed. "And he didn't even Battle yet!"

"Since Dread Buster's effect is a Continuous one, Dystopiaguy's Attack stays at 3400. Battle!" Kismet shouted. "Dread Buster, attack Kirin! Dread Zap!"

"I activate Cyberse Particle Holder's effect in my Graveyard!" Kioku abruptly stated. "By banishing this Continuous Trap from my Graveyard and sending the attacked Cyberse Majestic Kirin to the Graveyard, I end the Battle Phase and negate Dread Buster's effects until the next End Phase!"

[Protect us, my Cyberse!] Grim shouted as Kirin turned into golden particles that rained over Dread Buster, causing it to turn grey and grunt in pain as its powers vanished.

"What!?" Kismet gasped.

"Since its effect is negated, Dread Buster's effect ends and your Monsters' Attack Points return to normal." Bloody Talker chuckled. "Now that its Attack is back to normal, you can't use Dystopiaguy's effect at any timing on my next turn."

(Dread Buster: ATK 3100→2500, Dystopiaguy: ATK 3400→2800, Divineguy: ATK 2200→1600)

"He was thinking this far ahead...?" Kismet let out a sly smile. "This is really something out of the world... I end my turn!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kioku announced, drawing Awakening from the Star Relic. "After this, two more cards remain until I break free from his deck-manipulation. From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Twilight, banishing the Light-attribute Kirin and the Dark-attribute Rewinder Dragon to draw two cards!"

After drawing his cards, Bloody Talker grinned. "Since my Life Points are now under 1000... The conditions have been set. I'll hit this guy with the power of a God! I activate the effect of Life Deus - Bloom in my hand: if I control no cards and my Life Points are 1000 or less, by discarding Bloom, I can target up to two Continuous Spell and/or Trap Cards in my Graveyard and place them face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone with their effects negated!"

"I choose, of course, Cybenet Science and Cybenet Deus Reality!" Kioku finished for him.

The female "Deus" Monster appeared on the field, flapping her wings to release a shower of pollen that fell on the ground. Moments later, the Continuous Spell and Trap erupted from the ground and Bloom vanished with a bow to her user.

"Next, since I have at least one Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone, and my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Kioku stated. "Come forth, Flame Deus - Ember!"

Emerging from a twister of flames was the medium sized male dragon with crimson scales that had several jet-black horns erupting from different parts of his body, yellow eyes, and circuits of magma burning along its body, claws, and talons. The dragon gave a long growl at the enemy.

 **Flame Deus - Ember: ATK 1400/** _ **DEF 600**_ **/LV: 4**

"When Special Summoned this way, Ember's effect continues!" Bloody Talker told. "I Special Summon one Deus Flame Token to my field for every Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone minus one! Because I have two such cards, I get one Token!"

Ember let loose of a roar, summoning a twister of flames around itself, from which a flaming copy of itself flew out.

 **Deus Flame Token: Fire/Cyberse/ATK: 400/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Then, I activate Gale's effect from my Graveyard again, returning it to my hand. Now, I normal summon it!"

Following his words, Gale reappeared with a roar and its 1800 ATK.

"Kengen seyo, kekkon no tsuita sākitto!" a Link Portal opened above him. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse! I set Deus Flame Token and Gale in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of red and green wind and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come forth, Multi-Headed Viper!"

Slithering out of the portal was the long and large snake with two heads, an indigo-colored body of energy, and with two crimson eyes, placed one above the other, on each of its foreheads. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Multi-Headed Viper:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Right, Top**

[Alright! Go, my partner!] Grim cheered on.

"I activate Ember's other effect!" Bloody Talker grinned wide at that. "By banishing the Level 2 Life Deus - Bloom from my Graveyard, her Level is added to Ember's!"

(Flame Deus - Ember: LV 4→6)

"The time has come!" he spread his arms wide, raising them towards the virtual sky. "For the amazing tactics and determination you've shown me, Kismet, I'll show you a God's power!"

"A God?" the Charisma Duelist's eyes widen in realization. "His Overdrive Monster!?"

Slowly, a dark aura surrounded Bloody Talker's feet, spiraling around his body and creating a small gust of wind that blew his hair upwards. When the aura got broad and moved quickly around him, the hacker's eyes glowed an eerie purple and his pupils slit, he lowered his arms and crossed them across his chest, forming an 'X', and his nails started glowing with the same eerie purple. At the same time, the highlights over his jumpsuit started glowing grey.

"The almighty power of Gods, open the gates that will lead me to the future and satisfy my bloodlust!" he chanted, raising his arms, still crossed over one another. The glow which surrounded his nails and eyes vanished and formed a wide circle. At the same time, above the hacker, the same ring materialized but ten times larger.

"Summoning Requirements! One Effect Monster, one Cyberse-type Link Monster, one Continuous Spell Card, and one Continuous Trap Card! Levels' sum: 10!"

After those words, inside the rings three more, smaller rings materialized, each glowing with a different color.

"The Effect Monster, Flame Deus - Ember, which is Level 6, set!" Bloody Talker cried out as Ember burst into particles of orange color and were sucked into his nails. He retraced the first ring in front of him with both his hands and the particles glued to his nails vanished, and the giant ring above him gained its first ring's color and it glowed brightly.

"The Cyberse Link Monster, Multi-Headed Viper, which is Link 2 and treated as Level 2, set!" he stated as the two-headed snake also burst into particles of dark blue light and covered his nails. The same thing from before was repeated and the second ring glowed.

"The Continuous Spell Card, Cybenet Deus Reality, treated as Level 1, set!" Kioku went on. "The Continuous Spell Trap, Cybenet Science, treated as Level 1, set!"

What happened to his Monsters happened to his Spell and Trap cards, and the remaining rings started glowing as well. Once all four rings were glowing, they started rotating at great speed, and a streak of those colors erupted from the giant ring and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portal, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The God created by my father, destined to protect me in his place, manifest yourself! Lead me to victory! OVERDRIVE SUMMON! Grade 10! Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez!"

Emerging from the rings was the anthropomorphic dragon, tall as Obelisk the Tormentor, covered in black scales with a vanilla neck, underbelly, and underside of his tail, and purple glowing eyes, long and wild hair colored brown, and a muscular body with two equally muscular wings that supported his whole body.

On the top of its head were two long horns colored white that curved backwards a little at their tips. The giant dragon wore dark grey armor around its shoulders, arms, and legs and was decorated with purple glowing circuits. His claws and talons were glowing with a crimson light, and two broadswords materialized in Grangadez's hands as he landed on the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez:** _ **ATK 3500**_ **/DEF 3500/Grade: 10**

"It's that new type of Summoning method!" Pigeon cried out.

"Battle!" Kioku pointed forward. "Go, Grangadez! Attack Xtra HERO Dread Buster! Kurayami kara no shobatsu - Twinpact Slash!"

"Th-The effect of Demise Urban!" Kismet found the power to speak. "I increase Dystopiaguy's Attack by 100, letting its effect activates! I target your Overdrive Monster, destroy it, and return my Ace's Attack to normal afterwards! Noble Justice!"

"Monsutā kōka hatsudō!" Bloody Talker pointed at the sky. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, by shuffling one Overdrive Material from the Charge Zone into my deck, until the End Phase of this turn, he will gain 500 Attack and won't be affected by other card effects! Darkness Veil!"

A small crack in the air appeared above his Duel Disk after those words, from which Flame Deus - Ember's card emerged. Bloody Talker took hold of it and placed it on top of his deck, which then auto-shuffled. At the same time, Grangadez roared as its body was surrounded by a dark aura.

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4000, Dystopiaguy: ATK 2800→2900)

The Fusion Monster pointed its palm at the dragon as a small portion of it opened, sucking in the aura that surrounded Grangadez instead of the entire dragon.

"TAKE THIS!" Grangadez bellowed, swinging his swords down in unison, creating an X-shaped energy slash which headed for Dread Buster. As the attack connected, the hero exploded and Kismet was sent flying back while he cried out in pain.

 **Kismet: LP 2400 - 1500 = 900**

[Their Life Points are equal now.] Grim narrowed his eyes. [But...]

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kioku concluded.

(Grangadez: ATK 4000→3500)

After Kismet stood back up, Bloody Talker spoke up with his usual grin. "But don't think I'm done just yet. Grangadez's other effect activates during my End Phase! Kibō kara zetsubō e - The Destiny! Once per Duel, If my Life Points are 1000 or less, I have one or less cards in my hand, and Grangadez is in my Extra Monster Zone during the End Phase of the turn he was Overdrive Summoned... I skip my opponent's turn!"

"NO WAYYYY!" Pigeon and Frog cried out, hugging each other.

"You fought well up until now, but before a God, no one stands a chance." Kioku told, drawing the top card of his deck that glowed purple. "Ore no turn! Battle! Grangadez, attack Dystopiaguy and end this!"

"As you wish!" the Duel Monster nodded, charging his next attack.

"I... won't... lose," Kismet wheezed out, recovering from the last turn. "I... will... win... and save Chelsea! I activate the Trap Card D-Fusion!"

"What?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen. "A Fusion card during my turn!?"

"I send Dystopiaguy and Divineguy to the Cemetary and perform a Fusion Summon!" Kismet declared as his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together. "Heroes that protect the unknown fate, become one and reign over the utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a hero flipped out of it, landing on the field with the sound of a droplet falling into water. It was a male humanoid being without a head, clad from head to toe in ornate gold armor under a black bodysuit that shone with intense light. It gave a loud battle cry upon entering the field in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy: Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 10**

"You went from dystopia to utopia?" Kioku questioned. "Even then, my God is superior!"

"I'm not done yet! Demise Urban's effect!" Kismet reminded him. "I increase my Ace's evolved form by 100 Attack Points!"

(Duskutopiaguy: ATK 3000→3100)

"It's higher than Bloody Talker-sama's Overdrive Monster!" Frog and Pigeon cried out in shock.

"It isn't over yet! Grangadez's Quick Effect!" Kioku exclaimed over them. "Darkness Veil!"

After shuffling Multi-Headed Viper into his Extra Deck, his dragon was surrounded by the dark aura.

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4000)

[Now our Monster's Attack is higher!] Grim pointed out with a smile.

"In that case... I activate Duskutopiaguy's Quick Effect!" Kismet gestured to his Monster. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster on the field and make it unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, along with making it so neither player takes battle damage involving that Monster! My choice is Duskutopiaguy itself! Anastasis Gleam!"

The Fusion Monster's hand started glowing and a golden barrier appeared around itself, shielding it from Grangadez's attack!

"This guy-!"

[He was able to defend against a God's attack!?] Grim finished for Bloody Talker, both of them shocked.

"Huh..." Kioku whispered. "Is this the power of siblings' bond? And to think I had such power myself but foolishly tried to avoid it..." He smiled and said louder so his opponent could hear. "So the power called 'bonds' can defy even Gods, can it? I place one card face-down and end my turn."

(Grangadez: ATK 4000→3500)

"I... did it?" Kismet's eyes widen. "I did it... I really did... I was able to withstand his ace in the hole!" He let out a smile himself. "It seems you've reached the end of the line! My turn! Draw! From my hand, I activate the Magic Card **D-Indignation** , targeting Duskutopiaguy with it. Through its effect, the targeted "Destiny HERO" Monster has its effects negated and gains 1000 Attack until my next Standby Phase!"

A card depicting a very enraged Destiny HERO - Dreadguy with glowing red eyes breaking out of the prison inside Clock Tower Prison appeared. At the same time, the 'D' on Duskutopiaguy started glowing brightly.

(Duskutopiaguy: ATK 3100→4100)

[Now Grangadez won't have higher Attack than Duskutopiaguy if Darkness Veil is used...] Grim grunted in annoyance. [But we'll still have Life Points if you use Darkness Veil.]

"Battle! Duskutopiaguy, attack Grangadez! At this moment, I activate the Trap Card **D-Reproduction** that I have set on my field!" a card showing Destiny HERO - Diamondguy reflecting the Mirror Force card appeared after those words. "During my turn only, I can activate this card to draw one card from my deck, and if it's a Trap Card which could be activated at this timing, I can send it to the Cemetary and apply it!"

"What card is he going for, Yamamoto-senpai?"

"Don't use my real name!" Frog snapped at Pigeon. "In any case, I don't have any ideas... let's hope he can pull it off and make another reversal!"

"Draw!" Kismet shouted, doing so in an overdramatic fashion. He revealed a Normal Trap showing Hope Magician surrounded by a holy aura shaped like Iris Magician. "The card I drew is **Savior of Hope** , a Trap Card which can be activated at this timing! Therefore, I send it to the Cemetary and use it! Through its effect, I draw one card from my deck since I have 1000 or less Life Points... and if I draw a Monster Card, a Monster I control in Attack Position will gain the drawn card's Attack Points until the End Phase!"

[He's leaving it to chance...] Grim muttered. [If he draws a Monster with 800 or more Attack, even with Darkness Veil, we would lose.]

"No. He isn't leaving it up to chance." Kioku told, confusing him. "He _will_ draw it, I can feel it. The destined card to achieve victory."

"Oi, oi, whose side are you on!?" Bloody Talker fumed.

"Chelsea..." Kismet whispered, taking hold of his new card and thinking of his sister. "This is for you! DRAW!" after drawing again in an overdramatic way, he revealed his new card. "It's Destiny HERO - Doomguy with 1000 Attack! I send it to the Cemetary and have Duskutopiaguy gains its power!"

The Fusion Monster was surrounded by an aura shaped like Doomguy.

(Duskutopiaguy: ATK 4100→5100)

"I hate it when stuff like this happens...!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"Does that mean-"

"That Bloody Talker-sama loses!?" Frog finished for Piegon.

"Kismet, the resolve you've shown me is truly beautiful..." Kioku started. "But I won't give up either. I also have a new reason to fight... and that is to reunite with my sister! Trap Card open: Savior of Hope!"

"The same card as mine!?" Kismet's eyes widen. "That was the card after the ones I've manipulated...?"

"Since everyone knows its effect by now, I'll skip to the important point." Bloody Talker grinned. "Like you're fighting for your family so do I, therefore, I will draw the card I need to win!"

[Please...] Grim closed his eyes. [Let it be a good one...!]

"DRAW!" Kioku and Bloody Talker exclaimed in unison. After a couple of seconds, he revealed it to everyone. "I drew... White Dragon Wyverburster with 1700 Attack!"

The Overdrive Monster was surrounded by an aura shaped like Wyverburster.

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→5200)

"It has more Attack...!" Kismet cursed in his mind. He glanced at a card in his hand. "Since its effects are negated, I can't use Anastasis Gleam to protect Duskutopiaguy... I would lose my last line of defense! I have no choice but to use this... I activate the effect of Destiny HERO - Dynamiteguy in my hand, discarding it to negate the battle damage I would take... and inflict 1000 damage to both players!"

[What!?] Grim cried out.

"A DRAW!?" Frog and Piegon exclaimed.

Grangadez and Duskutopiaguy leaped forward, ready to exchange blows when, out of the blue, an explosion went off between them, blowing both Duel Monsters back and making them vanished as the flames reached their respective owners, knocking them to the ground!

 **Bloody Talker: LP 900 - 1000 = 0**

 **Kismet: LP 900 - 1000 = 0**

 **Winner: DRAW!**

"I lost... to someone who isn't... Playmaker or Revolver...?"

Following Bloody Talker's shocked words he started laughing, not expecting such a result and having had a great time Dueling.

"Well, a draw isn't a loss nor a win, but the result was still lurid." Kioku smiled as he stood up, dusting himself off.

[I am happy you had a fun time after so long.] Grim said. [And that you were able to find a new will to fight.]

"I'm sorry, Chelsea..." Kismet whispered, slowly standing up himself. "If I wasn't able to win here, can I win against the other two...? Can I save you, Chelsea...?"

A notification popped up on his Duel Disk just then, surprising him. As he checked, it was 250000 yen sent to him by Bloody Talker!

"This much money..." Kismet's head spun at the other. "W-Why...?"

"I claimed a bounty once and I think that money is better off in your hands," Kioku explained. "I wouldn't want your sister to pass away because of my victory."

"And consider this a thank you for everything you've done for me, Hero of Destiny!" Bloody Talker winked. "I hope we will have another fun Duel someday... Bye-bye!"

That said, he logged out without another word. Frog and Pigeon did the same, happy to be the ones to record such a Duel.

Kismet gave a soft chuckle. "Bloody Talker is such mystery..." he said to on one, logging out as well.

* * *

 **IRL: At the Azumaya Oprhanage**

As the kids were talking over the amazing Duel they just watched with a caretaker, Jeanne was sitting in a chair at the side with a brooding expression.

 _To think the child I looked after for almost eight years had a sister which no one knew about... thanks to Kismet you've attained a new conviction... but just how strong is it, Kioku?_

She glanced at a Duel Disk on a nightstand beside her chair.

 _I believe it came. The last_ _assistance_ _I'll have to give you before you walk forward alone, Kioku._

* * *

 **IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

Kioku suddenly sneezed. "Somebody must be thinking about me..." he muttered.

[Done.] Grim's voice said and he emerged from the Duel Disk. [I've sent a message to the others telling you're OK and everything sorted out.]

"Thanks, Grim." Bloody Talker grinned through Kioku.

[Hm? What are you doing?] Grim tilted his head to the side after seeing his partner working on his computer.

"A new avatar," Kioku explained. "Now that a novel conviction was born within me, I think the time has come for an upgrade. I already have some nice cards to add to my deck."

He pointed at the side and Grim saw a little black box that was opened and had a couple of very old cards in them, the most evident out of them was Gandora Cross the Dragon of Demolition.

[That's... the box Erika mentioned during the Duel.] Grim remembered. [You know the password now.]

Kioku nodded. "It was ERKI, which stands for the initial of Erika and Kioku. In any case, I'll see what to add and what not later. I'd like to finish my avatar now... can you give me a hand?"

[Of course, partner.]

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Kismet:**

 **Xtra Bond**

Equip Spell

Target 1 "Xtra HERO" monster you control: Equip it to this card by declaring 1 "HERO" series; the equipped monster's name will also be treated as the declared one. Once per turn: Perform a Fusion Summon using monsters you control, including the equipped monster. The monster summoned by this effect will gain the effect(s) of a monster used for its summon until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Xtra Bond" per turn.

 **D-Turnover**

Normal Spell

Destroy 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control: Target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it. You can only activate 1 "D-Turnover" per turn.

 **D-Indignation**

Target 1 "Destiny HERO" monster you control: Its effects are negated and it gains 1000 ATK. These changes last until your next Standby Phase.

 **D-Reproduction**

Normal Trap

Activate only during your turn: Draw 1 card and reveal it; if it is a Normal Trap which can be activated in this timing, you can send it to the GY and apply its effects. You can only activate 1 "D-Reproduction" per turn.

 **Savior of Hope**

Normal Trap

If your LP is 1000 or less, draw 1 card. If it is a Monster Card, 1 monster you control in Attack Position will gain the drawn monster's ATK until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Savior of Hope" per turn.

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Wind Deus - Gale** (Wind/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

When Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 "Deus" monster from your deck to your hand. If this card is in your GY and you control a face-up Continuous Spell or Trap card: You can return this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "Wind Deus - Gale" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

[Trivia: concept made by _Lindia Fullmoon_.]

\- **Cyberse Particle Holder**

Continuous Trap

Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (DARK/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 5). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) As long as you control this card summoned by its own effect, all effect damage you would take is halved. When a monster you control is attacked and this card in your GY: Banish it and send your monster to the GY; End the Battle Phase and negate the effects of the monster which attacked until the next End Phase.

\- **Cybenet Deus** **Reality**

Continuous Spell

When a "Relativity" or "Deus" monster is summoned to your field, place 1 Reality Counter on this card. Once per turn, you can remove 2 Reality Counters from this card: 1 monster you control gains 500 ATK (as long as you control this card) until your next Standby Phase, even if it would be unaffected by this effect. When this card leaves the field by your opponent's card, you can draw 1 card. This card is unaffected by your "Relativity" monsters' effects. You can only control 1 "Cybenet Deus Reality" at a time.

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to write, it was a blast writing this Duel! Kioku's deck vs. Destiny HEROes is a clash between two decks I love!**

 **The 7th Charisma Duelist made its debut and left with a big impact, being able to end his Duel with Kioku in a draw. Apart from the reason that the ending would've been dull, there's an additional reason why I made it end this way, but that will be revealed** _ **way**_ **on.**

 **Now that Kioku's over his crisis, he can battle with everything he's got again and even using a couple of old school cards like Ryoken! And in case some of you didn't understand well the different between Kioku and Bloody Talker (being his alter ego), technically, Kioku has Dissociative identity disorder (when somebody has two distinct personality states) which was born from the Lost Incident.**

 **So when in the real world Bloody Talker speaks, he just speaks but through Kioku. But when in VRAINS and Kioku speaks, he does so through Bloody Talker- the opposite of before.**

 **That being said, thanks for** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s Wind Deus - Gale! In the next chapter, Jeanne will have a Duel against Kioku! Stay tuned to see why.**

 **The end between Lightning vs. Spectre was amazing, and the fact Lightning spared the Hanoi member at the end is everything but good news... Next up is Windy vs. Soulburner, curious to see how that plays out.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What avatar would you give to Kioku?**


	38. (S2) One's Objective (Part 2)

**I'm back with some Overdrive madness, people! Welcome back!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

Jin wrote something with on a sheet of paper before revealing it. 'By that he simply meant Lightning stopping me from crushing his data trapped in that orb-thingy.'

He then balled the paper before throwing at Lighting, hitting the Ignis in the head. As Lightning turned around, he saw his partner/puppet and Windy in the distance, minding his business.

"Windy, your reason at throwing this paper at me?" the LIGHT Ignis inquired, holding up his evidence.

"Eh!? That wasn't me!" Windy shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME IN SUCH A WAY!" Lighting bellowed, thunders echoing in the back at the villain's anger.

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"The funny and sadistic little me was born from the Lost Incident when Dr. Kogami took the real Kioku's memories away!" Bloody Talker explained. "And when Erika gave them back, the real Kioku was 'reborn' in a way and we're now together!"

"Wait, so how do I know to who I'm talking at the moment?" Ai asked. "I mean, it could be any one of you!"

"Exactly, that's the point." Kioku said.

"Be confused by our grand masterpiece!" Bloody Talker laughed.

"Ai-chan confused by the high level of idiocy!" Ai cried out, his eyes spinning in confusion.

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Third time's the charm, they say." Kioku confirmed.

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Using this easy scheme that someone like me, who doesn't write Duels in one day and could forget quickly things, can efficiently use!" Sakushi Ryu declared.

-: Hand: 5x? / Field: / Spell-Trap: / GY: / BZ:

"Using this, I can easily keep track of the board!" the writer said. "I suggest whichever fellow writer is seeing this to use in any of their Duels. Keeping track of the cards in hand, GY, and so on can be a real pain in the ass."

"Another amazing idea I can take for myself and use to a better extent that any human could!" Lightning proudly declared, sitting on top of his elephant Link Monster thingy made of actual legos, because Sakushi Ryu laughed too much at Lindia's joke about the archetype's name. "Another idea I took for myself!" the evil Ignis revealed. "When my Monsters of legos are destroyed, inside of them are the _actual_ Monsters!"

"...Soooooo technically they have two lives now?" Windy questioned.

"Exactly!" Lightning gloated.

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"I originally thought that, but after re-checking the episodes and characters' backstories I realized that wasn't the case, so I dropped that theory a long time ago," Sakushi Ryu explained. "But damn, do you realize if that was the case, Kengo would be the oldest out of the Incident kids!?"

"Such stupid theories!" Windy's partner suddenly erupted from the ground like a zombie. "I have returned to save this story from its-..."

He stopped to think, and after a minute of doing so, he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "From its shame of not having me, Windy's partner in it!" he read awkwardly. "...Yeah, I have to train more before entering the story, don't I?"

 **\- In response to** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s review:**

"Heh heh... heh heh... hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ryoken laughed in his badass-villain-way while holding Sakushi Ryu's personal notes and ideas on the story, with the said writer trapped in a blue sphere beside him. "I know everything, my dear! I have the entire plot in my hands!"

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 17:**

 **One's Objective (Part 2/2)**

* * *

[A/N: This chapter's events take place during the same day as the last chapter.]

 **In the afternoon - IRL: At SOL Technologies**

"King... you say?"

Were Akira's surprised words after hearing the SOL Technologies' CEO's name be spoken by Queen. After some hours between Kioku and Daimon Adrian's Duel, Queen requested Akira's presence in her personal bureau to talk about the mentioned Duel.

"That's correct." Queen confirmed with a nod. "King was deeply impressed by the seventh Charisma Duelist's strength and he urged me to add Daimon Adrian to our bounty hunter team. Since I've put you in charge of the team, I'd like you to hire him."

"I understand." Akira nodded. "I'll have you know by tonight Daimon's answer."

"Perfect. You are free to go, Zaizen."

With a slight bow, Akira took his exit from Queen's office. As he left, SOL Technologies' chairwoman stood up from her seat and walked to the window, staring out at the slowly setting sun.

"Having someone on our party that can hold their ground against a God card like the Overdrive Monsters..." she let out a sly smile. "It won't end well for you, Kaiba Seto."

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: At the Azumaya Oprhanage**

Kioku hastily ran down the street with an expression that looked like a fusion between concern and confusion. Not long ago, Jeanne wrote him a message, only saying she wanted to meet and talk with the youth about a very important topic, which left Bloody Talker troubled.

The old lady who was the orphanage's owner way before Bloody Talker even ended up there is a stoic person that doesn't smile many times and can be quite cold. However, she does all this for the kids who are under her wings, and at the end of the day, Jeanne's lectures always show people their errors and she smiles when they understand them.

Bloody Talker honestly can't count how often Jeanne lectured her, but he never complains, not now nor in the past. There's always something to learn from Jeanne's actions, and with the memories Kioku saw of his alter ego, he thinks the same way.

But the old lady has never done something like this: sending such a brusque message... There was a deeper meaning to this.

When Kioku finally arrived at the orphanage, he halted and caught his breath for a second, having ran a lot and quite quickly until here. After doing so, the youth stared at the structure before entering it.

 _Don't make much noise._ Bloody Talker spoke up in their mind. _Azumaya-san puts the children to sleep a little at this hour._

 _I already knew that._ Kioku pointed out and wondered the orphanage quietly. He stopped in front of a room, peeking in to see the children sleeping peacefully there.

"Ah, Kioku-kun." a faint voice whispered, and a caretaker walked up to him with a smile. "Azumaya-san is already waiting for you upstairs in her room."

"Thank you." Kioku nodded. "Did she...?"

The caretaker shook her head, knowing his question. "No, she didn't explain anything... She politely requested me to watch over the kids while you two talk, and to not let anyone disturb you... Do you have any idea what's happening?"

"Beats me..." Bloody Talker whispered through him. "I hope it's nothing too grave..."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." the caretaker smiled more.

"Yes. I'll be going." Kioku told and did just that, leaving the room behind and going to the second floor where Jeanne's room was situated.

The door wasn't locked, so he entered it with a nock, letting Jeanne know someone was coming in. Closing the door after him, the youth saw the old lady sitting on a chair near a window, her walking stick left to stand beside her.

"Azumaya-san, you really spooked me this time." Bloody Talker laughed a little. "For you to write a message out of the blue-"

"It was an emergency," Jeanne explained, talking over him. "There are things I'd like to talk about."

"Oh... well, I'm here now." he said. "What's the problem? Is there a problem with the computers again-"

"It's a much more important matter." Jeanne told. "It's about your future, and this could very well be the last help I have to give you... before you take a clear path. I saw your Duel with Kismet today... and the level of determination you have is praiseworthy for an undeveloped goal."

"...O-Oi, Azumaya-san, what are you talking about?" Bloody Talker gave a confused chuckle with a raised eyebrow. "I think you got the wrong person here."

Jeanne gave a long exhale before speaking. "I knew for a long time now that you're Bloody Talker, Kioku."

* * *

 **3 years ago**

"Kioku, what are you doing in front of that computer again?" was an annoyed Jeanne's question after seeing the said person in front of the computer screen, typing who-knows-what in the computer room.

"It's nothing, Azumaya-san." Kioku answered with a smile, which only made her narrow her eyes knowing it wasn't 'nothing'.

"Kioku-kun, the booster packs arrived!" a caretaker's shout came from the next room.

"Coming!" Kioku quickly sat up and ran to get his pack with an excited expression. However, he forgot to turn off the computer, and seizing this chance, Jeanne checked what was on the screen.

"Creeper Axout-C..." she narrowed her eyes at the card, which looked in the middle of being programmed. "Cyberse?" in all of the years she saw Duel Monster cards, this is the first time she heard that Type...

Jeanne was able to catch the Card Shop's delivery man before he left, asking about that Type.

"Cyberse?" his eyes widen a little.

"You know about this?" Jeanne asked next.

"Well, yes, I do..." the delivery man explained. "Although, I don't know much. The Cyberse are special kind of Monsters that are believed to be extinct because a terrorist organization hunted them down in these past years."

The old lady's eyes widen a little behind her glasses. A terrorist organization hunted them down? What in the world is Kioku getting himself into?

"I... see." Jeanne finally answered.

"Why? Does someone under your care have-"

"None of sorts." she interrupted him. "I just read something about them on the net, that's all."

"Ah, makes sense." the delivery man smiled. "Have a good day, Miss Azumaya."

* * *

"After one month, you've moved out and started living in your apartment," Jeanne continued her explanation. "That is when I decided to build up Dueling skills of my own, in case, someday, you would be in danger and I'd have to help you. Dueling wasn't my forte at that time, so I had to learn. I did so thanks to children's help."

"They helped you learn Duel Monsters..." Kioku put the puzzle together.

"Exactly. When a mysterious person who used a "Creeper" named Cyberse deck appeared, I knew it was you, Kioku." Jeanne added. "However, you were strong. My help wasn't needed to you when Dueling."

"To think you knew about my VR identity all along..." Bloody Talker smirked. "As expected of Azumaya-san... So the reason why you're telling me this is because I need your help? With my 'undeveloped goal' you mentioned earlier?"

"Will and choice are two sides of the same card. That's where your error hides." Jeanne pointed out. "Kioku, I will help you realize this error with the best way I could ever grasp: a Duel."

"Very well." Kioku raised his left arm, which was equipped with his Duel Disk. "On Bloody Talker's behalf, as well as mine, I accept this final challenge of yours, Azumaya Jeanne."

[Shall I prepare the battlefield?] Grim spoke up from his eye form. Kioku nodded and he went to work.

"You are... the real Kioku, right?" Jeanne asked. "The one I raised for eight years was Bloody Talker, wasn't it?"

"That's right." Kioku confirmed. "Before the Duel, I would like to thank you, Azumaya Jeanne... thank you for being the motherly figure Bloody Talker needed during these past years. I am grateful for everything you've done and are doing right now."

Jeanne gave a soft smile at that, happiness evident on her features. "The way you said it... I'm sure now. This will truly be the last help I can give to you two..." her face went back to its stoic one and she glared from behind her glasses. "But don't think that will lower my guard or make me go easy on you. That's not in my style."

"That's fine with us." Bloody Talker grinned. "We are always up for a challenge."

[I'm done.] Grim said. [You two will directly log into the private server.]

"Private, hm? That's OK... this is our fight, not a circus show." Jeanne raised her left arm, revealing a new model Duel Disk, colored primarily brown with some vanilla parts and having yellow glowing highlights.

"I concur." Kioku did the same.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

The private server Bloody Talker created was a masterpiece he was proud to have: reminiscent of the Zhangjiajie National Forest Park that's in China, the world Windy created, and Star Relic - "Star Ark"'s artwork, this fictional world was composed of a canyon with large pillar-like formations of earth and rocks in them, forming a giant maze if you find yourself at the bottom.

Waterfalls emerged from the pillars' tops, falling down to the canyon's bottom and creating a network of rivers. On top of the pillars, on the other hand, amazing and breathtaking greenery decorated the location: rose trellises, trees, bushes, different types of flowers, and ponds with water leaves floating on them were present, but also artificial objects like small bridges that allowed a person to walk over the ponds or from one pillar to the other and small fountains further decorated the place.

Bees pollinating flowers, butterflies with vivid scales, and singing birds further made the server a fictional paradise, and in the distance, a sunrise illuminated everything. Jeanne had to admit, this private server was beyond beautiful; it was a God's work at hand.

Speaking of Jeanne, she wasn't the usual old lady with a walking stick and glasses, but a tall and slim woman, had grey eyes, and blonde curly hair whose ends are split into two long low-tails that reach her hips, tied together by black bows. She wore a slim dark red top with a ruffled black trip, a white crop jacket with a pink tie over her neck, dark red pants, and white long boots with black laces. She also wore white gloves on her hands and a black hat with a pink ribbon.

She was standing on the tallest pillar in the server, which consisted of a round and desolated top with grass at its edges, making it look like a field used for fighting.

"What's your opinion, Azumaya-san!?" Bloody Talker asked. "You're the first to see it, and I would like a comment."

Jeanne was about to reply when she caught sight of her opponent's new avatar!

Bloody Talker had a similar body structure as his real self, had a russet-colored right eye and an aqua-colored left eye, and his hair changed to a silver-grey color and was tied in a high ponytail with a thread, that had a blue and red crystal at each of its ends, and had black bangs spiking over his forehead and cheeks.

He wore a pitch-black jumpsuit that is grey on his knees, the sides of his torso, and underarms, and the same dark red tattoos Grim had on his chest and stomach were on Bloody Talker's suit, but it left his arms exposed and were instead covered by bandages. He wore gloves with the same black color as his suit, had dark red accents over them, and both of his middle fingers were adorned by silver talon-shaped ornaments that ended with different colored tips, the right one a brown, while the left one a green.

Tied around his waist, calves, and biceps were dark red belts, he wore dark red boots with black laces and soles, and emerging from his back were eight silver, bone-like appendages (which were similar to Grim's wings when in beast form), six of which attached themselves to his hips, while the remaining two on the gap between his neck and shoulders.

"This is the third time you change your avatar. You like to be flashy, don't you?"

"This time I went all out with it." Bloody Talker said with evident pride. "But I have to admit, your appearance isn't bad too, Miss Mousse, the eighth Charisma Duelist."

"Everybody looks good in their early days." she simply replied.

"Miss Mousse's carrier started two months after you moved away from the orphanage." Kioku pointed out to his alter ego. "That means her story is true... the masked one was unmasked even before its birth."

"Oi, cut me some slack...!" the other huffed.

[She is number 8, the one after Kismet.] Grim emerged from the Duel Disk. [That means her skills are as deadly as his but slightly less. You have to be very careful in this one, partner.]

"Yeah, I know." they said in unison. "Let's start!"

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Miss Mousse: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"The first turn goes to the ladies. Atashi no turn!" Miss Mousse announced. "I normal summon Madolche Mewfeuille from my hand!"

Following Miss Mousse's words, a cute plush cat with drowsy blue eyes, pink and light pink fur, and wearing a purple jacket and hat reminiscent of a mille-feuille appeared on her field, rubbing its eyes to keep itself from falling asleep.

 **Madolche Mewfeuille: Earth/Beast/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 3**

[Madolche, a deck which focuses on recycling its cards for repeated use and returning its Monsters to the hand or deck...] Grim narrowed his eyes. [Without a doubt, this won't be an easy one, just like the Duel with Kismet.]

"When Normal Summoned, Mewfeuille's effect activates." Miss Mousse stated. "I can Special Summon one "Madolche" Monster from my hand. Appear, Madolche Messengelato!"

A Monster reminiscent of a postman appeared next, him having turquoise-colored hair, fair skin, wearing a brown suit under a Bordeaux-colored jacket and having a green bag over his shoulder, filled with letters.

 **Madolche Messengelato: Earth/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 4**

"When Special Summoned while I control a Beast-type "Madolche" Monster, I can activate Messengelato's effect." Miss Mousse said. "I add one "Madolche" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand. I choose Madolche Ticket and activate it, but I'll use its effects later on. Now, be prepared! Atashi no sākitto!"

A Link Portal appeared above her.

"The summoning conditions are two "Madolche" Monsters!" she shouted. "I set Mewfeuille and Messengelato in the Link Markers!"

Her two monsters turned into twisters of various sweets and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Appear, Madolche Fresh Sistart!"

Emerging from the Link Portal was a young girl wearing a dress reminiscent of a nun. She gave a gentle smile and a bow with her head, standing in the Extra Monster Zone on her user's right.

 **Madolche Fresh Sistart: Earth/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1500/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Then, I activate the Field Spell card, Madolche Chateau!"

The area behind her took the shape of her Field Spell's artwork, a giant castle made entirely of delicious and eye captivating sweets. Seconds later, the area returned to normal.

"When activated, this card lets me shuffle all "Madolche" Monsters in my Graveyard into my deck," Miss Mousse explained, shuffling Mewfeuille and Messengelato from the GY into her deck. "At this moment, Ticket's effect activates! When a "Madolche" card or cards are returned from my field or Graveyard into my deck or hand, since I control a Fairy-type Madolche, I can Special Summon one Madolche from my deck in Attack Position! Appear, Madolche Cruffssant!"

Appearing next was a cute plush dog with small brown eyes, brown and vanilla fur, and wearing a small hat and bell around its neck appeared on her field, giving an adorable bark.

 **Madolche Cruffssant: Earth/Beast/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 3**

"Her deck's specialty already, huh." Kioku clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Since I have no Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card! Appear, Madolche Petingcessoeur!"

Following her words, a young girl with fair skin, blonde hair, round eyes, and wearing an elegant dress appeared, twirling around with a hearty giggle.

 **Madolche Petingcessoeur: Earth/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 1400/LV: 4**

"When Special Summoned, Petingcessoeur's effect activates!" Miss Mousse continued. "I can Special Summon another Madolche from my hand or deck and lower its Level by one! Appear, Madolche Puddingcess from the deck!"

A Monster which resembled a grown-up version of Petingcessoeur appeared with a smile.

 **Madolche Puddingcess: Earth/Fairy/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 5** → **4**

"...Any idea when she'll end her turn?" Bloody Talker whispered.

[More than likely, not soon.] Grim remarked.

"I activate Cruffssant's effect!" Miss Mousse declared. "Once per turn, I can target one other "Madolche" card I control and return to my hand. By doing so, I raise Cruffssant's Level by one and its Attack by 300! Return, Petingcessoeur!"

The plush dog gave another bark, prompting the said Monster to pet it with an 'Aww...' before she vanished from the field.

(Madolche Cruffssant: Level 3→4, ATK 1500→1800)

[With that card back in her hand, she can Special Summon it again next turn...] Grim muttered.

"Now I Overlay the Level 4 Cruffssant and Puddingcess!" Miss Mouse told and a bolt of orange light erupted from her Duel Disk and shot behind her, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

"An Xyz Summon...?" Kioku narrowed his eyes.

"With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" she shouted as her Monsters exploded in orange particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Mind filled with great sapience! Appear before us as a holy guide! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Come, Rank 4! Madolche Teacher Glassoufle in defense mode!"

To reveal itself was a young woman with fair skin, tied up green hair, and wearing an elegant green dress. She gave a loud giggle upon entering the field under Fresh Sistart's Bottom-Left Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind her.

 **Madolche Teacher Glassoufle:** **Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 2500**_ **/RK: 4**

"Due to Fresh Sistart's effect, since there's a Madolche next to a zone it points to, "Madolche" Spell and Trap cards I control cannot be destroyed by card effects and neither player can target them with card effects." Miss Mousse revealed. "Moreover, due to Madolche Chateau, all Madolches I control gain 500 Attack and Defense!"

(Fresh Sistart: ATK 1500→2000; Teacher Glassoufle: ATK 1800→2300, DEF 2500→3000)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Miss Mousse concluded. "Now, hit me with all your strength, Ketsueki Kioku and Bloody Talker!"

"That wish is like asking for a new day to come. Oretachi no turn!" Kioku yelled. "Draw! I normal summon Dragotron!"

The bipedal dragon with a muscular body, blue scales, and a light-blue jaw, neck, chest, and belly, having several cogs attached to its body, materialized on the field with a roar.

 **Dragotron: Normal/** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 200/LV: 4**

"I activate **Virus Handler** 's effect in my hand, targeting Dragotron with it!" Bloody Talker stated with a smirk. "By negating the targeted Cyberse's effects, if any, I can Special Summon this old friend from my hand! Come to me!"

Dragotron's body greyed as an evolved form of Virus Spreader appeared on the hacker's field. Its body stayed as the little, neon-purple cube with two glowing red eyes on one of its sides, but instead of having wires emerging from its back, it now had two silver rings floating on either side of its body, and in the middle of each was a blue crystal. The cute being gave a little "Vi-Vi" battle cry.

 **Virus Handler: Dark/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/** _ **DEF: 100**_ **/LV: 3**

"Then I activate his effect!" Bloody Talker continued. "By targeting Dragotron, Virus Handler's Level becomes equal to the targeted Monster's, in this case four!"

The two rings detached from the Monster's body and positioned themselves above the stated Monsters' heads, and the crystals in them started glowing brightly.

(Virus Handler: Level 3→4)

 _Two Monsters of the same Level..._ Miss Mousse noted. _An Xyz_ or _Synchro Summon?_

"I Overlay the Level 4 Dragotron and Virus Handler!" Kioku declared as the highlights on his jumpsuit started glowing a dark shade of blue and a bolt of blue light erupted from his Duel Disk and shot behind him, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

"With these two Monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" he shouted as his Monsters exploded in blue particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Magical being with superior intellect! Manifest here and now, by my side! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Rank 4! Steampunk Keyubi Fox!"

To reveal itself was the young woman with fair skin, long, black hair tied in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them, and wearing a Japanese fox mask, clothes that seemed a cross between steampunk-styled ones and a kimono. She gave a mischevious smirk upon entering the field on the Extra Monster Zone, and two Overlay Units circled behind her.

 **Steampunk Keyubi Fox:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 2100/RK: 4**

"I activate Keyubi Fox's effect!" Bloody Talker stated as one Overlay Unit vanished. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I add one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to my hand. I add **Disk Driver** , and now, I activate the Equip Spell Signal Disturbance, equipping it to Keyubi Fox!"

[When the equipped Cyberse battles an opponent's Link Monster, that Link Monster's effects are negated until the end of that battle, also, any of its effects cannot be activated after its destruction by that battle.] Grim stated for him.

"Battle!" Kioku exclaimed. "Keyubi Fox, attack Madolche Fresh Sistart! Due to Signal Disturbance's effect, your Link Monster's effects will be negated! Mystic Impact!"

The Xyz Monster waved her hands as two keyboard screens materialized in front of her. She started typing on both, summoning several spheres of energy around her that shot towards the Link Monster and hit her, making her vanish with Miss Mousse's avatar glitching a little.

 **Miss Mousse: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"With this, your Spell and Trap cards are defenseless, Azumaya-san!" Bloody Talker pointed out.

"Don't get too laid back!" she scolded him. "At this moment, I activate Teacher Glassoufle's effect! When a Madolche card or cards are sent to the Graveyard, only once a turn, I can shuffle up to two cards from the Graveyards into their owner's decks. I shuffle Fresh Sistart from mine and Dragotron, which was detached earlier, into yours!"

[Since some of our cards revolve around banishing Monsters from our Graveyard, that was a nice countermeasure and response.] Grim remarked.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Kioku concluded with a frown.

"The change of an avatar means you're taking on a 'new' you, one that suffered adversity." Miss Mousse said. "After you lost at the Tower of Hanoi, you changed it, and after your Duel with Kismet, you did so again. That could be considered a symbol of your growth... however, it's a growth without a fruition!"

"Eh?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Everyone fights, searching for the correct way to live their lives. But right now you..." Miss Mousse glared at him. "I can't see a clear goal in your fight. Bloody Talker is fighting to protect his family, but you, Ketsueki Kioku, are fighting to _defeat_ your sister, not to save her!"

Kioku's eyebrows furrowed. "I see no delusion in my actions," he explained. "Erika-nee hates the Cyberse and Ignis because they are the bloom of our pain, the pain we had to endure during the Lost Incident that separated us. I have to show her she's wrong by defeating her. Or are you implying there's another way?"

"There's no point asking when you know the answer already. Atashi no turn!" Miss Mousse drew her card. "I activate Teacher Glassoufle's effect to detach an Overlay Unit and target itself. Now, for the rest of this turn, the targeted Madolche is unaffected by Monster Effects that aren't its own! At this moment, I activate Teacher Glassoufle's other effect, shuffling the detached Madolche Puddingcess from my Graveyard into my deck!"

[Shuffling that card back means she only runs one copy of it.] Grim noted.

"That's right. Now that I have no Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Madolche Petingcessoeur from my hand! And since I Special Summoned it, I can activate its other effect to Special Summon Puddingcess from my deck and lower its Level!"

Following her words, Petingcessoeur and Puddingcess reappeared and held hands.

(Madolche Puddingcess: Level 5→4)

"And with two Monsters of the same Level...!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"I Overlay the Level 4 Petingcessoeur and Puddingcess!" Miss Mouse declared, ignoring Bloody Talker's 'I knew it!' shout. After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, she chanted. "Mind filled with great potential! Become our mighty ruler! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Appear, Rank 4! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

To reveal itself was a young woman with fair skin, silver hair with a crown on the top of her head, and wearing a royal brown and orange dress. She held a scepter tightly in her left hand and stood in the Extra Monster Zone, and two Overlay Units circled behind her.

 **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu:** **Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 2100/RK: 4**

[That card is the archetype's Ace.] Grim remarked.

"I told you," Miss Mousse pointed a finger at the Origin. "I won't lower my guard or go easy on you. That's not in my style!"

"Yeah, we too." Kioku replied, surprising her. "When a Monster or Monsters are summoned, I can activate this Trap card! Behold, Torrential Tribute!"

"What!?" Miss Mousse gasped.

"All Monsters on the field are history!" Bloody Talker grinned wide. "Destroy everything!"

As the Trap card revealed itself, a torrent of water exploded from it, washing over the entire field before flooding off of the pillar's sides, leaving together with the Monsters that were on the field.

[You activated it at a good timing.] Grim praised his partner.

"This Trap was in the box Erika-nee sent me..." Kioku whispered as he sent the card to his GY.

Erika's actions might not be the most irenic and kindhearted out there, but there's one feeling that all actions have in common and cannot be overlooked: the love for her brother. Making Siegfried reveal Grim's existence to him, sending Grangadez's card and the box with his old cards to him, and so on, were are actions Erika did for _him_.

 _Her ways and reasons aren't condonable, but at the end of the day, she_ is _my sister._ Kioku thought. _She's trying to help me and create a better world... and I will respond to her feelings by showing Erika-nee my own ways and reasons._

 _Honestly, you and she are too similar in some aspects._ Bloody Talker chuckled in thought. Out loud, he said. "When a Cyberse Monster or Monsters on my field are destroyed by battle or an effect, I can Special Summon Disk Driver from my hand!"

After swiping the card onto his Duel Disk's energy blade, a new Monster appeared on his Middle Main Monster Zone. It was a male humanoid Monster clad in a black jumpsuit with white-glowing circuits and wearing a helmet with a black visor, and it rode a futuristic bike reminiscent to the ones used in the Tron franchise, and it had white-glowing circuits as well.

 **Disk Driver: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1100/** _ **DEF: 1200**_ **/LV: 4**

"And this turn, Disk Driver cannot be destroyed by battle." Bloody Talker added with a chuckle.

"You destroyed my Monsters and raised a stronghold..." Miss Mousse let out a snort. "Don't underestimate my deck! I activate my set card, Xyz Reborn! This Trap card lets me target one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

"I won't let you. Counter Trap open!" Kioku declared. " **Fail Safe Shatter**! This negates and destroys your Trap card since I have two or more Cyberse Monsters in my Graveyard!"

A Counter Trap depicting four, red-glowing Link Markers of a Link Portal being fired at Encode Talker like bullets, with the latter using its shield to protect itself and causing it to crack under the attack, appeared and caused Xyz Reborn to exploded in particles of light.

"Useless! I activate the Spell Card **Madolche Invitation** from my hand!" a card showing Messengelato walking through a scary forest made of sweets and in search for Madolche Magileine appeared. "Because I have Madolche Chateau active, I can target one "Madolche" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Defense Position! Come back, Queen Tiaramisu! And because of Chateau, its stats go up by 500 points!"

A GY Portal opened in front of her as the mentioned Xyz Monster emerged from it.

(Queen Tiaramisu: ATK 2200→2700, DEF 2100→2600)

[She went through a lot to get that card back.] Grim noted.

"She must have a plan for it..." Kioku narrowed his eyes.

"I activate a Monster Effect from my Extra Deck, targeting the Rank 4 Madolche Queen Tiaramisu for it! Using that single target, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Miss Mousse exclaimed, shocking her opponents. After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, she chanted. "Mind filled with developed potential and newfound power! Become a roar that breaks your kingdom's sadness! Direct Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Appear, Rank 5! **Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon**!"

To reveal itself was a long-necked, four-pedal dragon with brown scales and long eyelashes, signaling it was a female, two wide wings decorated with tied ribbons, short silver hair, and wearing orange clothing over its back reminiscent of Madolche Queen Tiaramisu's dress. The dragon stood in the Extra Monster Zone with its head raised high and ready to battle.

 **Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon:** **Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 1800/RK: 5**

"The queen evolved into a dragon!" Bloody Talker said in awe.

"When summoned by its own effect and using Queen Tiaramisu to Xyz Change, Tiaramisu Dragon's effect activates, letting me target up to two "Madolche" Monsters in my Graveyard and attach them to it as Overlay Materials," Miss Mousse explained. "I target Teacher Glassoufle and Petingcessoeur for this effect! Moreover, Chateau will power it up by 500 Attack and Defense!"

A GY Portal opened on the ground, from which two glowing orbs flew out and started circling behind the dragon.

(Tiaramisu Dragon: ATK 2500→3000, DEF 1800→2300)

"Then, I activate Tiaramisu Dragon's effect, detaching the Petingcessoeur Overlay Unit for it!" Miss Mousse stated. "I shuffle two "Madolche" cards from my Graveyard into the deck and shuffle one card from my opponent's field or Graveyard to their deck, or two if Tiaramisu Dragon has Queen Tiaramisu attached to it as an Overlay Unit!"

[That's why she went through all that trouble to revive Queen Tiaramisu...] Grim realized.

"I shuffle Petingcessoeur and Puddingcess into my deck to use my dragon's effect!" Miss Mousse exclaimed. "But I activate Madolche Chateau's other effect, returning Petingcessoeur to my hand instead of shuffling it into the deck. Begone, Disk Driver and Keyubi Fox from the Graveyard!"

"I chain Disk Driver's Quick Effect!" Kioku declared. "When the effect of a Monster my opponent controls would affect this card, only once while Driver is face-up on the field, I can negate it!"

Tiaramisu Dragon started gathering golden energy in its mouth, but Disk Driver's circuits started glowing and caused the energy to vanish.

"In that case, I'll build a stronghold of my own! I activate Madolche Ticket's effect!" Miss Mousse pointed at the said card. "I will Special Summon Madolche Chouxvalier from my deck in Attack Position, and Chateau will power it up as well!"

Appearing on her field was a knight riding a cute, white plush horse with green fur and hooves. The knight was wearing a white outfit under a black jacket with a piano motif on its trims, a pirate-like hat, spiky yellow hair, and violet eyes. As the horse gave a loud cry, Chouxvalier drew its candy cane sword, ready to strike.

 **Madolche Chouxvalier: Earth/Warrior/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 1300/LV: 4**

(Chouxvalier: ATK 1700→2200, DEF 1300→1800)

"Both of my current Monsters share the effect to stop my opponent from attacking Madolches I control, apart from themselves. Since I control two such Monsters... you can't attack either one of them, meaning your attacks are sealed off!"

Bloody Talker whistled at Miss Mousse's words. "Well, that's not nice..."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." she concluded. "Show me if you can break this defense."

 _I can feel an intense desire to safeguard Azumaya Jeanne from her "Madolche" Monsters..._ Kioku thought with a narrow of his eyes. _And this is something that kept my attention piqued from the beginning of the Duel._

 _Even if a user can't feel their cards' emotions, that doesn't mean their cards can't have the desire to protect their user._ Bloody Talker pointed out.

 _That's not what I meant._ Kioku pointed out. _Her Madolches aren't Cyberse-type Monsters... how can we feel their emotions then? Our Link Sense only allows us to do that with the Cyberse._

 _...Damn, you're right._ Bloody Talker was surprised. _This phenomenon didn't happen to me before... that must mean your presence is the key factor to this problem._

"Yeah. In any case, we have a Duel to finish! Oretachi no turn!" Kioku announced. "Draw! Because I have less than three cards in my hand, counting the one I'm about to activate, and I have a Cyberse Monster in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Mishap to draw until I have five cards in my hand. Next, I normal summon Steampunk Slinger!"

The male teen with fair skin, short, white hair, purple eyes, and wearing a purple-colored steampunk-style clothing with a black hat that had gold highlights, gold, medieval armor boots, black gloves, and he held a golden gun in his left hand appeared.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 4**

"I activate his effect to change his Level to any number between 1 and 8; I choose 2! Shift Down!" Kioku stated as Slinger's Level dropped to 2. "Now that I control a Level 2 or lower Cyberse, I can Special Summon Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel from my hand!"

The latest version of Pixiel that had wings glowing with zigzagged green highlights and a more feminine body, with no facial features only the usual purple-glowing grin, appeared with a giggle.

 **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel: ATK 100/** _ **DEF 100**_ **/LV: 1**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Come out! The Circuit hiding in the shadows!)

Following Bloody Talker's words, the accents all over his costume glowed their natural color and conjured a Link Portal above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Steampunk Slinger and Pixiel in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of purple and green wind and entered the Link Markers. "Link Summon! Soar! Cyberse Griffin!"

Flying out of the portal was the griffin creature with a silver-grey-colored body, its head, chest, legs, and parts of its tail encased in dark grey armor, had a vigorous red mane that started from its head and arrived to the end of its neck, a silver beak, a black-colored lion's tail with a sharp, red-colored edge, talons and eyes of the same color, and turquoise-feathered wings. The creature gave a loud cry, flying on the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyberse Griffin:** **ATK 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Cyberse Griffin no kōka hatsudō!" Kioku declared. "Once per turn, by releasing a card that it points to, I can target one card in my opponent's Spell and Trap Zone and destroy it! I release Disk Driver to destroy your Field Spell!"

[And with that out of the picture, "Madolche" Monsters lose 500 Attack and Defense.] Grim added.

Disk Driver's body faded a little bit, making it look like a ghost before Griffin snapped its mouth over it and made it vanish. Griffin beat its wings, creating a twister which destroyed Madolche Chateau.

(Tiaramisu Dragon: ATK 3000→2500, DEF 2300→1800; Chouxvalier: ATK 2200→1700, DEF 1800→1300)

"Next, I banish Fail Safe Shatter from my Graveyard, targeting the face-up Chouxvalier with it." Kioku told. "Until the end of this turn, the targeted Monster has its effects negated!"

"Which means we're free to attack!" Bloody Talker grinned. "Battle! Cyberse Griffin, attack Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon if you may!"

The Link Monster started flying towards its target, but Tiaramisu Dragon fired a beam of golden energy from its mouth, piercing Cyberse Griffin's body and making it explode, the smoke washing over its user and making him grunt.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"He let his own Monster be destroyed in combat...?" Miss Mousse's eyes widen. _Why? He had Keyubi Fox in his Graveyard that could've given Griffin 700 Attack!_ she thought.

"Since the Cyberse Monster that used Pixiel as material was destroyed, I can draw a card. Then, Cyberse Griffin's other effect activates!" Bloody Talker shouted as the smoke cleared. "When destroyed by battle or leaves the field by an opponent's effect, I can target two Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monsters in my Graveyard and Special Summon them!"

[However, for the rest of this turn, only Cyberse can be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck.] Grim added.

"Revive, Disk Driver, Steampunk Slinger!" Kioku cried out and a GY Portal appeared, out of which the said Monsters emerged. "Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

Following his words, a large Link Portal materialized with the X-shaped portal behind it, which usually appears during an Xyz Summon.

"During the Battle Phase!?" Miss Mousse gasped.

"The summoning conditions are two Level 4 Cyberse Monsters with the same Attribute!" Kioku shouted and accents glowed a dark shade of blue. "I Overlay the Level 4 Disk Driver and Steampunk Slinger in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters exploded in blue particles and entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Markers, causing them to glow red. A red circle appeared behind the X as it glowed as well, firing four beams from its edges into the Link Portal, conjuring a swirling galaxy-like portal.

"Never-dying creature born from humanity's mind! Arise from your ashes and show us the way! Xyz-Link Mirage Summon!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA emerged from the Link Portal before breaking apart and taking a new form.

"Manifest, Cyberse Avenir Phoenix!"

To reveal itself was the phoenix covered in silver armor, while its head, chest, legs, and parts of its tail were dyed dark grey, had a golden beak, from which two horns extended and ran across its head, a tail was composed of numerous long, feather-styled metal colored black with sharp, red-colored edges, talons and eyes of the same color, and two, large, metal-feathered wings colored black like its tails were attached to its arms.

It gave a loud cry upon entering the field in the Extra Monster Zone, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Cyberse Avenir Phoenix:** **ATK 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

[This Monster can be summoned even during the Battle Phase.] Grim revealed with a smile.

"When Special Summoned by its own effect, Avenir Phoenix's effect activates!" Bloody Talker smirked. "I target Cyberse Griffin in my Graveyard and equip it to Avenir Phoenix with a new effect!"

The ghostly image of Cyberse Griffin materialized on the field before Avenir Phoenix snapped its mouth over it and made it vanish. The phoenix's wings and tails ignited to life, burning with crimson flames.

"The Monster equipped with Cyberse Griffin gains 1000 Attack." Kioku said. "Then, I banish Steampunk Keyubi Fox from my Graveyard to activate her other effect, targeting Avenir Phoenix to activate an effect as if it was Avenir Phoenix's own: until the End Phase, it gains 700 Attack!"

(Cyberse Avenir Phoenix: ATK 2000→3000→3700)

"He sacrificed Griffin to get its evolved form that's much stronger..." Miss Mousse realized her opponent's plan. _3700 Attack... even if he attacks both my Monsters, it won't be enough to bring my Life Points to 0, which means he has a card in his hand he can use to end this Duel._

"Battle!" Kioku pointed forward. "Cyberse Avenir Phoenix, attack Tiaramisu Dragon! Ra's Flames!"

The Xyz-Link Monster flew into the sky and spun around, causing its body to be enveloped in a crimson fire and skydived into the opposing dragon. Tiaramisu Dragon roared in pain as it was destroyed, with Miss Mousse's body glitching in pain.

 **Miss Mousse: LP 3600 - 1200 = 2400**

"I end my Battle Phase, and activate Avenir Phoenix's effect!" Bloody Talker snapped his fingers. "At the end of my Battle Phase, if Cyberse Griffin is equipped to it, by detaching two Overlay Units, I am allowed to repeat my Battle Phase, but only Avenir Phoenix can attack!"

"Battle!" he and Kioku shouted in unison. "Cyberse Avenir Phoenix, attack Madolche Chouxvalier and end this! Ra's Flames!"

"Trap hatsudō! **The Choice of Destiny**!" Miss Mousse revealed her set card, one that depicted Warrior Dai Grepher having to choose between two paths, one bathed in darkness and the other in light, at the end of which were Dark Grepher and Lightray Grepher respectively with their backs to the first Grepher. "This card gives two choices to my opponent, and they have to choose one to apply."

[A choice...?] Grim echoed.

"The first one makes it so both players take damage equal to double the Attack of the Monster which was attacked and both players' Monsters will be destroyed by this battle," Miss Mousse explained. "The second option, on the other hand, negates this attack and both players will gain Life Points equal to the attacked Monster."

[A card like that now is useless...] Grim was evidently confused. [If we choose the first option, Miss Mousse will lose. It's obvious the first path is the correct one.]

"Yeah, but not in this case." Bloody Talker said. "This choice is Azumaya-san's test."

"This choice epitomizes the delusion in my actions?" Kioku inquired.

"That's right." Miss Mousse confirmed his words. "You have two choices: in the first, you win this Duel and I lose, but in the second, the Duel will continue and the winner will continue to remain unknown. This about it, Kioku, what do you really want? To just defeat your sister and prove eminence, or for the two of you to continue fighting together for a better future?"

"What future is there if Erika-nee hates my alter ego's family?" Kioku remarked. "Unless I prove my point to her, there is no future to run towards!"

"And who told you winning is the only way to prove a point!?" Miss Mousse raised her voice. "The future isn't set on stone yet! You can still change and make it be what you really want! Through Dueling, you can also express your feelings to the people around you. Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding each other! If you siblings really love each other, there's no way you cannot find common grounds!"

Kioku's eyes widen a little. Is that really true? Is that really possible? For her sister who was tormented in the Lost Incident to forgive the things that were born by _their_ shared pain and suffering, to see them as allies- or better yet, as a family, without having to defeat her?

 _I think Azumaya-san is right..._ Bloody Talker told him. _Enemies or allies are mere fixations we ascribe to others... I was able to forgive Ryoken and his Lieutenants even though they were part of the Knights of Hanoi, the cause of my Monsters' suffering during the Lost Incident and constant desire of vengeance afterwards. If Playmaker and I were able to forgive Ryoken... Erika can surely come to her senses._

The memory he saw during his Duel with Kismet flashed in his mind again.

 _"Kioku-nii, why do you keep using Dark-attribute Monsters?" Erika asked during a Duel between them._

 _"Eh...? I don't really know..." Kioku scratched his cheek. "Maybe... because seeing you use Light Monsters makes me use them."_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah," Kioku chuckled at her confused face. "You are a very cute light, Erika-nee. But every light has a shadow to keep it company... so I will be your shadow!"_

 _"Aww, thanks Kioku-nii..." Erika blushed a little. "It's good to know I have a shadow with me all the time..."_

That's a title he gave himself. It wasn't asked for him to do it, or others gave him it, but it was a title he willingly declared... Just the light isn't enough. Without a shadow, how can anyone discern the light? It's Kioku's job- the shadow- to return to Erika's side- the light- and make see all that anger towards the Cyberse and Ignis are just fixations!

"...The path I choose to take-" Kioku smiled. "Is the second. The attack is negated and we both gain Chouxvalier's Attack as Life Points!"

Avenir Phoenix suddenly halted its assault at that command, and both Duelists were surrounded by a green glow.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3500 + 1700 = 5200**

 **Miss Mousse: LP 2400 + 1700 = 4100**

[Kioku...] Grim muttered in surprise.

"Hmph, it seems you completed my test." Miss Mousse let out a rare smile herself. "There's no reason to continue the Duel now that you understood."

"Wait, please." Kioku said. "Could we continue regardless?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Today's Duel with Kismet was a really fun one... but we were both fighting at stakes in it," Kioku explained. "If it's possible, I would like to have another fun Duel in which no loser would suffer afterwards."

"And honestly, when will I Duel you in these conditions again, Azumaya-san?" Bloody Talker chuckled. "So, what do you say? Are you up for this fun Duel!?"

Grim folded his arms with a chuckle, liking his partner's childish request to have some fun. But who's he to judge? This could be the last Duel before the harsh ones that are to come for all they know. And his partner deserves some fun after all that happened in these days.

Miss Mousse was also bearing in mind these points, and she couldn't help herself but nod. "Very well. I accept the challenge, Kioku, Bloody Talker."

"I'm in your debt, Azumaya Jeanne. I set three cards from my hand and end my turn." Kioku concluded. "The last card in my hand is the one drawn by Pixiel's effect, therefore, I don't have to discard it because of Treasure Cards of Mishap."

(Cyberse Avenir Phoenix: ATK 3700→3000)

"Atashi no turn!" Miss Mousse drew her card. "I normal summon Madolche Butlerusk!"

To appear beside her knight was a butler dressed in an elegant, black suit that had a monocle on his right eye. Butlerusk gave a small bow to his user upon entering the fray.

 **Madolche Butlerusk: Earth/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 4**

"When this card is Normal Summoned and I control another face-up "Madolche" Monster, I can activate its effect!" Miss Mousse stated. "I can add one Field Spell from the deck to my hand, and I choose Madolche Chateau, which I'll activate immediately!"

Butlerusk extracted a notebook from its suit, which he opened to reveal the mentioned Field Spell. It glowed brightly and vanished, causing the area behind his user to took the card's art for some seconds.

"Due to Chateau's effect, when activated, I have to shuffle all "Madolche" Monsters from my Graveyard into the deck," Miss Mousse explained, doing just that. "And with its second effect, all Madolches I control gain 500 Attack and Defense!"

(Chouxvalier: ATK 1700→2200, DEF 1300→1800; Butlerusk: ATK 1500→2000, DEF 800→1300)

"Now that I have no Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Madolche Petingcessoeur from my hand again! And since I Special Summoned it, I can activate its other effect to Special Summon Puddingcess from my deck and lower its Level!"

Following her words, Petingcessoeur and Puddingcess reappeared for the second time.

(Madolche Puddingcess: Level 5→4)

Bloody Talker smirked. "Well, that's not good for us..." he whispered.

"Now, be prepared! Atashi no sākitto!" Miss Mousse conjured her Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are two "Madolche" Monsters! I set Chouxvalier and Butlerusk in the Link Markers!"

Her two monsters turned into twisters of various sweets and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Appear again, Madolche Fresh Sistart!"

Emerging from the Link Portal was Fresh Sistart, standing in the Extra Monster Zone on her user's right with its 1500 ATK, that thanks to Chateau, became 2000.

"Next, I Overlay the Level 4 Petingcessoeur and Puddingcess!" Miss Mouse declared. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Madolche Queen Tiaramisu!"

The mighty queen also reappeared, standing under Fresh Sistart's Bottom-Left Marker with two Overlay Units circled behind her and in Attack Position.

(Queen Tiaramisu: ATK 2200→2700, DEF 2100→2600)

"I activate Queen Tiaramisu's effect, detaching the Petingcessoeur Overlay Unit for it!" Miss Mousse said. "I return my second Madolche Chateau and Madolche Invitation from the Graveyard to my deck and return two cards you control to your hand, them being Cyberse Avenir Phoenix and one of your Set cards!"

"I chain the Quick-Play Spell Card, Perfect Coat." Kioku revealed a different Set card. "By targeting the Cyberse-type Avenir Phoenix, it gains 500 Attack and is unaffected by other card effects this turn, meaning Queen Tiaramisu's effect won't affect it."

"But it will affect your set card." Miss Mousse pointed out as the selected Set card vanished.

[Since it's unaffected by other card effects, the equipped Cyberse Griffin's effect won't apply anymore, meaning Phoenix's Attack is lowered by 1000.] Grim said.

(Cyberse Avenir Phoenix: ATK 3000→3500→2500)

"I'm far from being done! I activate Tiaramisu Dragon's effect from my Extra Deck again, targeting the Rank 4 Queen Tiaramisu for it! Using that single target, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Miss Mousse exclaimed. "Direct Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon!"

Her Ace's dragon form reappeared under Fresh Sistart's Bottom-Left Marker in Attack Position.

"I use my dragon's first effect to attach Chouxvalier and Butlerusk from the Graveyard to it." Miss Mousse stated as her dragon's OVUs rose to 3. "Moreover, Chateau will power it up by 500 Attack and Defense!"

(Tiaramisu Dragon: ATK 2500→3000, DEF 1800→2300)

"Then, I activate Tiaramisu Dragon's effect, detaching the Chouxvalier Overlay Unit for it!" Miss Mousse continued. "I shuffle Chouxvalier into my deck and return Petingcessoeur from the Graveyard to my hand via Chateau's effect and shuffle your remaining Set card and Virus Handler from your Graveyard into your deck!"

Tiaramisu Dragon blasted a ray of golden energy from its mouth, striking Bloody Talker's Duel Disk and making it glow as the mentioned cards flew into his deck before it auto-shuffled.

"And what comes next is..."

"Madolche Ticket's effect!" she finished for Kioku. "When a "Madolche" card or cards are returned from my field or Graveyard into my deck or hand, since I control a Fairy-type Madolche, I can Special Summon one Madolche from my deck in Attack Position! Appear again, Chouxvalier!"

The said Monster reappeared on the field with a battle cry and in Attack Position, under Fresh Sistart's Bottom-Right Marker.

(Chouxvalier: ATK 1700→2200, DEF 1300→1800)

"Great... now our attacks are sealed off again..." Bloody Talker groaned.

"Battle!" Miss Mousse threw her hand forward. "Tiaramisu Dragon, attack Avenir Phoenix! Sweet Puissance!"

Her dragon unleashed another ray of golden energy from its mouth, piercing Avenir Phoenix's body and causing it to explode, with Kioku grunted by the pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 5200 - 500 = 4700**

"This phoenix wasn't immortal, it seems..." he mused.

"Battle!" Miss Mousse shouted. "Fresh Sistart and Chouxvalier, direct attack!"

The Link Monster gave a happy face as she extracted a tart from the back of her dress (who knows how) and threw it in Bloody Talker's face with a loud 'splat'. The youth blinked with a grumpy face before shaking his head, making the tart's leftovers fall off his face.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4700 - 2000 = 2700**

While he was doing that, Chouxvalier raced across the field and made his horse kick the youth in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2700 - 2200 = 500**

[If it wasn't for The Choice of Destiny's effect to regain Life Points, we would've lost.] Grim pointed out.

"Yeah, Azumaya-san really is something." Bloody Talker agreed.

"I end my turn." Miss Mousse concluded. "Now, show me what you got!"

"That was my intent. Oretachi no turn!" Kioku announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites! Through its effect, I add one Ritual Spell Card and the Ritual Monster that's listed on it from my deck to my hand."

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Twilight," Bloody Talker explained. "By banishing the Dark Cyberse Griffin and the Light Avenir Phoenix, I draw two new cards! I activate the Equip Spell Cybenet Defrag, targeting Steampunk Slinger in my Graveyard and Special Summon him by equipping Defrag to him!"

A GY Portal opened as the mentioned Monster emerged from it.

"I activate Slinger's effect, changing his Level to 7! Shift Up!" Kioku declared. "Now... I activate this: Scarlet Ritual!"

His jumpsuit's highlights started glowing blue after those words, and in the air, the scarlet circle materialized with letters appearing seconds later inside of it, glowing with an eerie red.

"Using its effect, I sacrifice the Level 7 Slinger on my field!" Bloody Talker shouted as his Monster exploded in particles of red light which were sucked into the magic circle. "The contract has been made! The witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery inherits this soul! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Scarlet Witch!"

Emerging from the portal with her arms crossed was the female human with fair skin, red eyes, and lipstick of the same color, wearing a dark-red colored jumpsuit with glowing red energy lines over it, a cloak of the same color, and a helmet from which black, branch-shaped spikes emerged.

 **Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 7**

[Scarlet Ritual's additional effect activates.] Grim stated. [After my partner successfully Ritual Summons, he can choose to activate one of two effects.]

"I choose the first one." Kioku told. "I raise the Attack of all Monsters on the field by 1000 and inflicting 400 damage to my opponent for each Monster on the field!"

The hands of Scarlet Witch glowed as she unleashed four beams of light at the Charisma Duelist, causing her to hiss by the pain.

(Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500→3500; Tiaramisu Dragon: ATK 3000→4000; Chouxvalier: ATK 2200→3200; Fresh Sistart: ATK 2000→3000)

 **Miss Mousse: LP 4100 - 1600 = 2500**

"I activate the effect of Scarlet Witch!" Bloody Talker pointed at his opponent's dragon. "Once per turn, by sealing her from attacking this turn, I can take control of one Monster my opponent controls until the End Phase! Heinous Betrayal!"

The witch's eyes started glowing red as she made bizarre gestures with her hands until Tiaramisu Dragon's eyes turned completely red. The dragon flew over to the hacker's side.

"My Monster...!" Miss Mousse's eyes widen. "Now his attacks aren't sealed anymore..."

"Which means I can win!" Bloody Talker grinned. "By paying half of my Life Points, I activate Cybenet Defrag's effect in my Graveyard, equipping it to Slinger and reviving it! Then, I normal summon Relativity Synchron from my hand!"

Steampunk Slinger reappeared on the field, accompanied by the staple Tuner Monster.

 **Relativity Synchron:** _ **ATK 200**_ **/DEF 600/LV: 2**

[And with his effect, Slinger's Level is changed to 6. Shift Up!] Grim announced.

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as the accents of Bloody Talker's costume glowed a neon green.

"The Level 2 Relativity Synchron tunes the Level 6 Slinger!" he cried out. His two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one that was divided into six segments, while the other into two. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Now here, a new legend is born!" he chanted. "Become the mighty power that drives me to victory and to the future!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the six rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Manifest yourself, Level 8! Relativity Worldline Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the mechanical dragon made of dark-sand colored gear wheels with purple armor over them and neon-green energy circuits, whose body had a centaur theme. Connected to the dragon's long tail were two intertwined cogs, and on its head, two horns made of neon green energy glowed brightly, the same light covering its claws.

The dragon gave a loud roar as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Relativity Worldline Dragon:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/DEF 1900/LV: 8**

"This situation..." Miss Mousse muttered. _I lost..._ she thought but smiled nonetheless.

"The effects of Relativity Synchron activates." Kioku declared. "When I use it to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse-type Synchro Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects. After that, I activate Relativity Worldline Dragon's effect to banish itself from the field! Space Shatter!"

Worldline Dragon roared as the circuits over its body started glowing, to the point of blinding whoever watched it. As the glow vanished, the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"At this moment, Worldline Dragon's additional effect activates!" Bloody Talker continued. "When this card is banished from my field, I can Special Summon him back and double his Attack Points until the End Phase! Reality Distortion!"

The space above the hacker shattered once again as Worldline Dragon leaped out of the crack, landing on the field and roaring at their opponent.

(Relativity Worldline Dragon: ATK 2500→5000)

"5000 Attack..." Miss Mousse whispered, impressed.

"Battle!" Bloody Talker cried out. "Tiaramisu Dragon, attack Chouxvalier! Sweet Puissance!"

The knight was destroyed under the dragon's ray of golden energy.

 **Miss Mousse: LP 2500 - 800 = 1700**

[Alright, one more to go!] Grim cheered with a nod.

"Last Battle!" Kioku exclaimed. "Worldline Dragon, attack Fresh Sistart!"

The dragon opened its mouth wide as a jet-black stream of darkness was unleashed, washing over the Link Monster and Miss Mousse, who did nothing as she was defeated. As the stream vanished, it revealed the Charisma Duelist smiling with a happy expression.

 **Miss Mousse: LP 1700 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

"You've grown a lot..." she admitted, the remaining cards on the field vanishing. "From the kid I saw on the first day you've been presented to me... to the one standing in front of me today."

Much to everyone's shock, the orphanage owner couldn't hold back some tears. However, much to _her_ surprise as well, Bloody Talker ran over to hug her.

"Thank you, Azumaya-san." he said with a sincere smile. "For being there in these years."

"I'm happy I was able to meet you." she chuckled, patting the youth on his back.

Bloody Talker took a step back, and Miss Mousse stared at him from head to toe. "Strange... seeing you like this, knowing who's behind this avatar... it's almost unreal. I am very proud to know you'll be OK out there in the wild, Bloody Talker."

[I will be watching over him, too.] Grim spoke up.

"I will, too." Kioku added.

"Good." Miss Mousse nodded. "Now, go on. Save your sister and become the family you want to be."

"Right!" Bloody Talker and Kioku said in unison...

* * *

 **In the meantime - ?**

[I should've expected such a surreptitious measure from someone like you, Star Ark.]

"Aw, thank you~!"

[...Do you even know what 'surreptitious' means?]

"Of course, I've got the dictionary right here!"

Were Almark's cheery words to an unknown person on the other side of their call. The "Star Relic" being raised the large dictionary he was holding in hands as emphasis to what he just said, but frowned when saw the call's video having 'VOICE ONLY' on it.

"In any case-" Almark cleared his throat before resuming. "It should've been obvious I'd be keeping an eye on Daimon Adrian after his astonishing skills at fighting Overdrive Monsters. However, unlike me, you looked down on him at the start, which gave me a head-start to create a Barrier around Adrian-kun."

[Humph, matters not.] the person scoffed. [Daimon Adrian would've been a stepping stone for me either case, be it on my side or no one's.]

"While I admit that would've made things much more interesting... I simply couldn't allow it." Almark said, tapping the dictionary in his hands and causing it to vanish in particles of data. "Master Mirg wouldn't be happy, for an instance."

[Following that deceased God of yours, how typical.] the person scowled. [Will you ever change, Star Ark? _We_ 've lived enough in the shadows of Mirg and Ylil, it's time we, the Star Relics, start the true meaning of our existence.]

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Almark chuckled. "That would be too much trouble and boredom. Now, I wish you a horrible day, King! Bye-bye!"

Before King- and yes, the CEO of SOL Technology- could've replied, Almark hang up on him. The young man sighed in exasperation and took a seat at his table beside the window. Moments later, Ninlil started materializing behind him from data.

"Do you honestly think your Barrier will be enough to keep Star Chalice away?"

"Please, Ninlil, refer to Star Chalice with the name he so greedily gave himself." Almark scolded her. "And of course I don't. Contact Kaiba-kun and report the situation, if you may."

"Understood." Ninlil nodded before vanishing.

"King has been dealt with... I've finished reading all my books for the hundredth of times... there aren't new episodes of animes to watch... what to do, what to do~?" Almark sang to himself. He raised his head to stare at the ceiling for some minutes- until an idea finally came. "Of course! It's time I pay another visit to the little Kioku!"

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Virus Handler** (Dark/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 100/LV: 3)

Target 1 Cyberse monster you control: Negate its effects (if any), and if you do, Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, you can target 1 other monster you control: This card's Level becomes equal to that target's until the end of this turn. You can only activate each effect of "Virus Handler" once per turn.

 **Disk Driver** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1200/LV: 4)

When a Cyberse monster(s) on your field is destroyed by battle or a card effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. When an effect of a monster your opponent controls is activated that would affect this card you control (Quick Effect): You can negate it. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on a _hard disk drive_.]

 **Fail Safe Shatter**

Counter Trap

When your opponent activates a Trap card while you have 2 or more Cyberse monsters in your GY: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If you control a Link-4 or higher Link Monster, you can activate this card the turn it was set. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Negate its effect until the end of this turn. You can only use 1 "Fail Safe Shatter" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Miss Mousse:**

 **Madolche Invitation**

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Madolche" monster in your GY: Special Summon it in Defense Position. There must be a face-up "Madolche Chateau" on your field to activate and to resolve this effect. You can only activate 1 "Madolche Invitation" per turn.

 **Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon** (Earth/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800/RK: 5)

2 Level 5 "Madolche" monsters

You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 4 or lower "Madolche" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) You can only Special Summon 1 "Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon" per turn. When summoned this way by using "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu", you can target up to 2 "Madolche" monsters in your GY: Attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Shuffle 2 "Madolche" cards from your GY into the deck, and if you do, shuffle 1 card your opponent controls or in their GY into the deck. If "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" is attached to this card, shuffle 2 instead of 1. Your opponent cannot target face-up "Madolche" monsters you control for attacks, except this card.

 **The Choice of Destiny**

Normal Trap

When a monster you control is attacked: Your opponent chooses which effect to apply. You can only activate 1 "The Choice of Destiny" per turn.

\- Both players take damage equal to double the ATK of the attacked monster, and both monsters will be destroyed by that battle.

\- Negate the attack and both players gain LP equal to the ATK of the attacked monster.

* * *

 **With Kioku fully back on track, he, Bloody Talker, and Grim are ready to fight Lighting and his group! I'm so happy I got the idea to involve Jeanne a little more into the story as the 8th Charisma Duelist and a Madolche user (another deck I'm very fond of) and have her help Kioku out. A quick thank you to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **who suggested Jeanne's VR name, and is a reference to the dessert Mousse!**

 **It seems King is a "Star Relic" just like Almark, as stated by Nina, Star Chalice to be precise. More will be revealed about this character as the story proceeds, but rest assured he isn't a good fellow.**

 **Next chapter, you readers will have the honor to read Ryoken, SOL, Lily** _ **and**_ **Earth all in action. (which means the next chapter will have some nice plot in it!)**

 **Windy vs. Soulburner ended with the latter's victory, not much to say there. Nice to see him learn Xyz and Windy getting what he deserved for hitting his partner with a damn car! Like, the two had a (somewhat) similar hairstyle and that's how Windy reacts!?**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What old school cards would you suggest to Kioku?**


	39. (S2) The Guarded Mystery

**Before I start, there's this anime I watched these days called 'Re:Creators' which I advice to watch, it was amazing in my opinion. That said, thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"It's easy," Sakushi Ryu explained. "When Kioku talks, imagine this cold but badass and caring guy, and when Bloody Talker pops up, think of a crazy psycho kindhearted guy."

"I hope you aren't going to complicate my character to such degree." Erika said. "People already hate me, and if you make me that confusing, no one will even bother remembering my name. They already defined me as Yandere."

"Well, that was an error from my part, really... I-"

"YOUR ERROR YOU SAY!?" Erika roared. "YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH YOU MAKE ME A YANDERE!?"

"You get angry easily Erika-nee, here's a Solemn Judgment." Kioku spoke up, handing her the said card. "Better?"

"Better." she confirmed.

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I like drawing a lot myself, so I could give it a try." Sakushi Ryu told.

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I like odd things!" Almark said. "Normal ones are so booooriiiiing! Also, me? Being evil? HA! That's a good one! The evilest thing I've ever done was maybe... not saving Kioku during the Lost Incident by busting through the front door?"

"You could've done that, actually." Nina pointed out.

"PFFFF! Nina-chan, don't you read Sakushi Ryu's plot notes!?" Almark extracted a copy of the said notebook. "He explicitly made the-COLD! COLD!"

His words were interrupted by Nina, who trapped his lower half in ice with her powers.

"You know the rules, no spoiling." she scolded him.

"So mean!" he said through chattering teeth. "As means as Erika who doesn't put DARK monsters into her deck! Like, you know how cool it would be for her to use Chaos cards and stuff!?"

"They aren't even Fairy monsters." she pointed out. "It will be as random as Kioku using Dragons in a Cyberse deck. Although the idea can be done, it's too random."

"VERY mean!" Almark shouted.

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"I'll retire from it this year, actually." Jeanne revealed. "I don't have much time left... but of course, I'll still have my deck and VR account, so expect... what do youth call it? Saving the main protagonists out of nowhere? Who knows. Oh, and the answer to the Erika question is a no. The writer didn't know how to add her say it herself, so... it seems I had to do it."

 **\- In response to** _ **Sanctum of Spectrum**_ **'s review:**

"Knowing Lightning, to use him as a bargain chip." Sakushi Ryu said. "Like... that's all."

'Makes sense.' Jin wrote down on a paper.

 **\- In response to** _ **SolanaLeonhart**_ **'s review:**

"Vi-Vi-Vivi, Vi-Vi-Vi-Vivi Vivi-Vi-Vi-Vivi, Vi-Vivi-Vivi, Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vivi. Vi!"

"Easy to summon, has a nice effect that's easy to activate, and when destroyed, you can get back it's materials. Not bad!" Cyberse Converter translated Virus Handler's words.

"SpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectreSpectre!"

"YES!?" the addressed person yelled over Lily with a totally innocent smile, making her stop.

"You know Earth, right? He's your Ignis, and his motto is 'I'm socially awkward'."

Spectre rubbed his chin at her words. "Honestly, I am, too. So... yeah."

"...Yeah as in...?"

"We have something in common. Am I... getting a soft spot for Earth?"

"It happens. Like how Ryoken got Stardust Dragon in the story, but he won't Duel for the remainder of the season."

"Wow wow wow wow wow, wow!" Ryoken cut her off. "What was _that_ about?"

"OK, you will have a Tag-Duel with Kioku later on, but that's like... the only thing."

"As if! I have an amazing Fusion Monster that I have yet to reveal!" Ryoken pointed out.

Spectre placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am still waiting for the moment to use San Floras again. I have my doubts that will happen again in this season."

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **s review:**

"Why create OP cards when I can re-use all those cards we loved from the old days?" Sakushi Ryu asked. "And the point about Yuma is so true that it's funny. House of M... unless I make other cards from it, I don't think that'll happen."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 18:**

 **The Guarded Mystery**

* * *

 **After school - IRL: At Kioku's apartment**

"This is quite the amount of videos to watch..."

Bloody Talker said with a weary expression at the twelve recordings he got from Shoichi, all of which contained Playmaker and Soulburner Duels. At school, the three Lost Incident Duelists decided to send each other the recordings of their Duels so far against Lightning's group and SOL, in order to analyze their opponents' strategies and prepare for the worse.

However, the recordings were more than any of the three could've expected.

Kioku has to watch Playmaker fighting Bohman three different times, Kaiba, Blood Sheperd, and Earth, while Soulburner Dueling BitBoot, Toxin, Go, Blue Girl, and Blood Sheperd as well. Kioku sent his Duels against Nekro, TeraByte, Blood Sheperd, Cynthia, Ghost Girl, Go, Deirdre, and Erika, as well as Grim vs. Agrat just in case.

"Let's start." Kioku ignored his alter ego's childish comment, selecting the first video.

 _..._

"Yusaku can Synchro Summon now, and with that new Skill of his, he can expand his Extra Deck even more!" Bloody Talker said after the last recording, Playmaker vs. Bohman round 3, ended.

[Having different weapons at your disposal if the enemy uses anti-Link strategies always comes in handy.] Grim pointed out from the Duel Disk.

"Focus," Kioku spoke up. "I'm happy too for everyone's newfound power, but there's a problem."

"Bohman, right?"

"Yes," Kioku nodded to Grangadez's question. "His growth in strength every time after a loss is evident as the sun on a clear sky. He was able to draw with Yusaku now, but who knows what'll happen next."

"That guy's deck is no match for ours." Bloody Talker pointed out. "He doesn't have any countermeasures for Dark and Light Monsters!"

[For now...] Grim said. [Every main Ace Yusaku has is Dark, except for Firewall Dragon that's Light. I don't think someone like Bohman would've thought about that and not add cards to deal with them.]

"Ah... yeah, that's true..." Bloody Talker realized.

"We have to thoughtfully revise our deck." Kioku told as he opened a drawer of his desk, taking out his card collection. However, upon noticing a card slightly glowing at the bottom of the drawer, his eyebrows furrowed.

"This card...!" Bloody Talker gasped as he held up the glowing card. "Star Relic - Star Ark! Why is it glowing...?"

Like all those years ago, as if responding to that call, the card stopped glowing and the youth's surroundings were replaced by the card's picture, with him floating in the air above Star Ark!

 _..._

"This sure brings back memories..." Bloody Talker muttered as his body was slowly descending towards the "Star Relic" Monster.

"Only we were taken here." Kioku noted, not seeing Grim nor Grangadez.

A small portion of Star Ark's top opened up, letting the youth enter the Duel Monster before it closed. Kioku was surrounded by darkness, until, out of the blue, the walls of the room were raised to reveal glass behind them, letting the distant sunrise's light enter.

"SURPRISE!" came a loud male voice and confetti scattered around the room, startling Kioku. Almark was the one to speak, and he was laughing at the newcomer. "Welcome, Master Mirg! I've been waiting so much to talk with you, haha!" he started crying a little. "It's like a dream come true...!"

"Y-You are!" Bloody Talker recognized him. "The technician who set up the computers at Azumaya Orphanage and got me into hacking!"

"...Oh... Is that... all?" Almark halted his happiness. "You don't know anything else of me?"

"Nope..." Bloody Talker laughed a little for emphasis.

"I told you Mirg wouldn't awaken yet, stupid." a female voice said from the side.

"Come on, Ninlil-chan, moral support!" Almark whined in her direction as Ninlil was sweeping the floor from all the confetti. He turned to Kioku. "Sorry, it seems I got the wrong being," he apologized but smiled nonetheless. "In that case, let's talk a little! Take a seat!"

Almark mentioned to a table with two chairs near the window, and he set down, followed by Kioku a couple of moments later.

"Who-"

"You're going to say 'Who are you', right?" Almark talked over him, stopping Kioku's words. "Your silence confirms, heh heh. My name is Almark Baskerville, the consciousness of your Star Relic card."

"Consciousness?" Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes.

"That is right." Almark nodded. "As you might have noticed during your Duel with Azumaya Jeanne, you were able to feel her Monsters' emotions, even if they weren't Cyberse. Your Link Sense only allows you to do so with the Cyberse, but Madolches aren't... therefore, the most logical answer would be..."

"All Duel Monsters possess a consciousness of their own." Kioku finished for him.

"Correct!" Almark snapped his fingers with a chuckle. "Kioku-sama, the original one, you have an ability your father and mother bestowed to you, and Erika-sama, as well."

"You know my family?" Kioku inquired. "And the Duel with Azumaya Jeanne, too... How do you know all this?"

"Oi, oi, don't give me such a stare!" Almark raised his hands in defense. "I know every single detail about... well, everything, really!" he smiled. "Except if other Star Relics guard said information- but that's above the point! Don't worry, I am your ally. A 100% ally, I swear it on my Creator."

"If I were to ask who this Creator is, will you answer?"

"Hmm, not know. In the future, with all of my heart," Almark explained. "Anywho, returning to the important stuff, the ability I am talking about simply allows you to feel any Duel Monsters' feelings. Although, with Erika-sama is kinda different; she can see Duel Monsters everywhere, but not feel them like you."

 _Our father and mother..._ Kioku thought with a vexed expression. Out loud, he said. "Did they have this ability as well?"

"Of course!" Almark gave a nod. "This ability is hereditary."

"Which means you knew my other self's parents, didn't you?" Bloody Talker asked.

"Only a little bit..." Almark squeezed his pointing finger and thumb together as emphasis. "They sadly died before I could've personally met them..." he muttered with a downcast look.

"Shall I get the tissues?" Ninlil spoke up, taking down the balloons tied to the room's corners.

"So cold!" Almark whined. He turned back to his guest. "I'll continue with your first question. I am a special lifeform created by a God who controls darkness, and as time progressed, I have become an S.Q.C.P.S.!"

"S.Q... What?" Bloody Talker tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Super Quantum Computer Processing System," Ninlil explained, walking up to the table and placing down a cup of tea in front of the two males.

"Thank you, Ninlil-chan!" the special lifeform exclaimed, taking a sip. "In any case, I am a being that can surpass the current reality of humanity. For example, I can make a scan of the whole Earth in mere seconds and hack into S Class defense programs, and so on! I am amazing, in other words."

"Sorry if his boasting gets annoying." Ninlil addressed Kioku.

"Mean!"

"It's not mean if it's true." she remarked to Almark's snap.

"There are other members of the Star Relic archetype." Kioku spoke up. "What about them? Are they the same as you, these S.Q.C.P.S.s and allies?"

"Of course not!" Almark laughed. "A story wouldn't be fun if all amazing people in it are good! The only Star Relic you can rely on is me, the others are roaming free on Earth and in the network, plotting some evil stuff. Well, that's none of your concern now, Kioku-sama. They won't strike soon, you can focus on your current enemy."

"And I have to assume that's true because you've helped me, right?"

"Don't put it like that." Almark answered Bloody Talker. "I'm helping you because you're important to me. I just want to see a good story unfold with my own eyes, and adding some twists of my own to it makes all the more interesting! For example, I've placed a Barrier around you and your house. A Barrier is a special program that stops other Star Relics from attacking you or beings that are on their side, too."

Kioku was about to say something, but Almark beat him to it.

"Moreover! I was the one to help you regain the will to play Duel Monsters, to make you start hacking, and even sent you a bunch of ally Cyberse! For example, Protron!"

"What did you say!?" Bloody Talker jolted up from his seat. "You..."

"Yes, I have the ability to create living Artificial Intelligences, called Beings," he gestured to Ninlil. "And give them special orders. Protron was one of my Beings, too... seeing your state of despair during the Lost Incident, I immediately sent some help. I wanted to go myself..."

Almark's expression got suddenly angry. "But some meddlings got in my way..." he turned back to his happy self. "That said, Protron wasn't the only one! All of the Monsters you obtained through Storm Access and Cyberse Horizon... the Skills states the word 'random', but I can make my Beings come to your aid."

"So all the Monsters I obtain with my Skills are your creations?" Kioku asked.

"Precisely." Almark nodded. "Last but not least, the videos you watched to understand hacking were made by me, and I deleted them after you learned how to hack. Until now, I've helped you in any way I could, without overstepping my boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

"I have a special friend that, at pact he helps me, I have to follow his orders," Almark explained. "You could say I have my hands tied down a little... but I'll do my best to help you, Kioku-sama, Bloody Talker-sama!"

"You say that, but you always help when you feel like it." Bloody Talker said. "Why didn't you help me during the Tower of Hanoi? Or with Erika- or anything else important for that matter!?"

Almark stayed silent for a minute, and Ninlil glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"...I admit... I could've helped you much more..." he answered. "But... if none of those hardships would've happened... I don't think you would be standing in front of me at all. Sometimes, the bad things that happen in our lives put us on the path to the best things. Mistakes have the power to turn you into something better then you were before. Yell at me for not helping you... but I've acted thinking about your growth as a person and Duelist, and as I said before, I have boundaries."

The teen stared in the Star Relic's eyes, from which all gaiety was gone and replaced by genuine feelings.

"...I thank you for the help you gave us so far." Kioku finally said. "But when the time comes and you have to help us no matter what, I expect you to be there on the front lines."

"You sound doubtful." Almark noted with a sly smirk. "Of course I'll be there. I swear it on my Creator."

That made the youth smile a little, but he turned confused as Almark suddenly stood up.

"Oh my, it seems you have visitors of your own!" he said. "Well, it was fun to talk, but I guess I have to let you go! Bye-bye, Kioku-sama, Bloody Talker-sama!"

"You are such an idiot." Ninlil sighed in exasperation as Kioku vanished and returned to the real world. "What was the point of this conversation in the first place? If Kaiba finds out about it, you know he'll get mad. He was crystal clear when ordering you not to talk with Kioku before the Star Relics make their move."

"I know, I know." Almark waved a hand like a child. He grinned a little. "But I was really bored, and I couldn't help myself..."

 _..._

"Master Kioku!" Grangadez shook his user to reality, startling him a little. The teen gave one last glance at Star Ark's card before he addressed his family.

"What happened?"

[You were in a deep trance,] Grim explained. [It lasted quite a lot, and we were starting to get nervous... What happened on your end?]

"We talked with Star Ark." Kioku revealed. There was a loud knock on his apartment's door, interrupting them. "I'll tell you more about it later."

He headed to the door, wondering who it could be at this hour: Yusaku and Shoichi? Aoi? Takeru, maybe...? Well, he's going to find out soon enough.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Kioku's eyes widen. He knew that voice! It was- "Ryoken." he said, opening the door and meet the other's light blue eyes. "What do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

"We have some talking to do." Ryoken replied. "And I'm sure you know what I mean."

Stepping aside, Kioku let the older male enter before closing the door after him. As they arrived at his room, Grim and Grangadez were caught off guard.

[Revolver...] the Ignis whispered, remembering Dr. Kogami's son from the time he attacked him when young.

"The human whose driving needed improvement." Grangadez remarked.

"It's good to know you two are safe." said Ryoken. "If you leave Kioku, his strength will drop greatly."

"What are you doing here?" Kioku asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I came to give you this." Ryoken, with an unexpected magic trick, made a chip-like device appear in his hand, which he threw at Kioku, who caught it. "It's a get-well gift if you will."

"A program?" Grangadez wondered aloud.

"Why gave it in person?" Bloody Talker questioned, inspecting the device. "And what was that magic trick!?"

"Everything has its secrets." Ryoken stated with a sly smirk. "I had to give it in person, or else the Light Ignis would notice if I sent it through the network. I don't know what they'll try to do, but that program will protect you from their attacks. You had to experience it firsthand, so installing that program wouldn't hurt."

[But you're our enemy.] Grim pointed out. [It's probable you're lying to us.]

"The enemy of my enemy is a friend, they say." Ryoken said.

"Don't worry, Grim." Bloody Talker addressed his partner. "Ryoken isn't the type of person to attack people from behind. I know that better than anyone!"

[...If you're sure about it, install it.] he finally said. As his Origin inserted the chip into his Duel Disk, Grim shivered at it. [This program... I've never seen anything like it. Amazing... How did you create this?]

"Everything has its secrets." Ryoken repeated his words from before. He addressed Kioku again. "Inside that chip were the recordings of my and Spectre's Duel against Siegfried and Nova respectively. I gave two copies of it to Yusaku, he said he'll give one to Homura once as soon as they meet. Now... I know what you're going to ask me, Kioku."

"Then answer." the original Kioku said rather coldly.

Ryoken nodded. "I knew Adam was Erika beforehand," he explained. "That would explain why your consciousness wasn't damaged by Bohman when he attacked you as he did to Kusanagi Jin. Erika was doing as she pleased, ignoring the Light Ignis. Also, as I said during my Duel with the Wind Ignis, I uncovered every person related to the Lost Incident."

"Then why didn't you tell me about this?" Kioku demanded. "Erika is my sister, I had the right to know!"

"I don't deny that, however, Kioku, and you too, Bloody Talker, are people who let your emotions and decisions get the better of you. Like at the Tower of Hanoi when you forcefully shoved Playmaker to the side and earned yourself a defeat as the result. Telling you the truth would've involved you and your comrades in unnecessary danger."

There was silence after that, Grim and Grangadez glancing at their partner, who said nothing.

"Are you mad at me, for keeping it a secret?" Ryoken spoke up.

"...I was." Kioku admitted with an exhale. "But following your point and view of things... You only acted for my team's safety. And without my original memories, there was a chance I wouldn't have believed you, too. But... if there are other things you're keeping from me, it's the right chance to spout them out."

Ryoken gave another nod. "My father... he was a great friend of Kyoya-san and Suiko-san, and I once met your father personally, weeks before the Lost Incident started. He was a good man, and I'm sure your mother was too. I am sorry for the loses."

Kioku fist clenched a little. "Do you know why... why Mr. and Mrs. Trinitas killed my parents? The _real_ reason?"

"That continues to bother me up today." Ryoken told. "In case I find anything about that, I'll contact you."

"Thank you."

"Also..." Bloody Talker took over from Kioku. "I never thanked you properly for the help you and Spectre gave me to save Grim."

Ryoken gave a glance at the Ignis in question. "You needed IGNF1 by your side, and I was able to partially stop the enemy's plan. It was logical for us to act."

[I have something to say.] Grim revealed. [I... I seemed to have misjudged you, Kogami Ryoken. I hated and almost killed you for the sole reason you were Dr. Kogami's son... It was an error from my part.]

"Hoh?" Ryoken raised an eyebrow. "You're apologizing?"

[Yes.] Grim nodded.

"Come on, don't be so cold!" Bloody Talker patted Ryoken on the back, much to his indignation.

"The Ignis remain my enemy." he pointed out. "I won't become friends or sympathize with them. However... IGNF1, I won't forget your words of regret." he looked in the eyes of Grim and Grangadez. "You two, continue to support and guard Kioku. For his own good."

"[Yes.]" they said in unison.

"Oi, I'm not a little kid that needs a babysitter!" Bloody Talker pouted.

"Survive this fight." Ryoken addressed him. "If you survive, then we'll settle the score between us."

That said, the Knights of Hanoi leader took his leave, closing the door after him loudly.

"A falling star, like lightning, flashes across the sky." Kioku muttered. "Ryoken always leaves that impression when we meet in IRL."

* * *

 **The next day - IRL: At Ema's hideout**

"The Ignis are rebelling?"

Ema parroted in surprise as Kioku and Grim explained what happened at Windy's palace a day ago and how Lightning declared war on humanity. Yusaku stated it would be a fitting idea to contact Akira about this war seeing he was the Security Chief, and Kioku assured him he can get the job done. A safe place to talk is Ema's hideout, and Aoi was also here.

Kioku nodded. "The Light Ignis, Lightning, and the Wind Ignis, Windy, together with an evolving A.I. named Bohman are enemies of mankind."

"The Ignis had a falling out between them?" Aoi asked.

[It's not that simple.] Grim told. [They want to conquer humans right away.]

"Conquer humans!?" she gasped.

"Ironically, what the Knights of Hanoi said is coming true, then..." Akira mumbled.

"But we have allies." Ema pointed out with a smile. "Ai, Flame, and Grim don't view humans as the enemy. They coexist with humans."

[I'm sure Lily feels the same about the matter.] Grim added.

"This new enemy wants to fight us, though." Kioku pointed out with a frown.

"So the Ignis will fight each other?" Ema blinked.

"If Playmaker's team loses, we may face the worst case scenario." Akira said, addressing Kioku. "We have to pray you won't lose, or it could be over for us..."

"Don't worry." Bloody Talker smirked. "We aren't some beginners. We won't go down without a fight!"

"There are eight Ignis in total, right?" Aoi spoke up. "The ones which remain are the Earth and Water one... what about them?"

"Sorry, I have no info about that." Kioku admitted.

"And my company didn't find any wild Ignis in the net." Akira added. "They must be neutral." he turned around to leave. "I'll go back to work and recheck VRAINS's security. We have to strengthen our defenses in this situation."

"Then we three will be searching for the neutral Ignis." Ema stated. "If they side with humans, we'll have a higher chance to win this."

"But if they join the enemy..."

[I don't think that'll happen.] Grim remarked to Aoi's concern. [From what Ai and Playmaker told us, the Earth Ignis doesn't have an ounce of evil intent. And the Water Ignis is the same.]

"And thinking about that happening..." Ema muttered.

"In any case, don't do anything crazy."

"[Right!]" the four said to Akira, who left.

"...It's hard to believe," Aoi started. "Orion was working under an Ignis all this time... Ignis fighting each other... this war, too."

"I'm sorry you'll have to Duel your sister again, Kioku." Ema sincerely said.

"It's fine, I'm ready for that now. Thanks to the help others gave me." Kioku let out a smile and stood up and straightened up, having been leaning against a wall. "I'll reunite with Playmaker, see if something popped up. In case of emergency, I'll contact you."

"The same." Aoi nodded.

* * *

 **In the meantime - In VRAINS**

"I never expected a fellow Ignis to contact me."

"A-Ah, really?"

Was Lily's bashful reply to Earth's words, the two being in the latter's world. Not long ago, the EARTH Ignis got a new reply from that message board he used to contact Ai and Playmaker a couple of days ago, he was astounded. And once he realized who the fellow Ignis was, he was even more!

The first LIGHT Ignis to be created, IGNF2, Lily- or whatever you want to call her- wanted to meet with him. During the several meetings back at Cyberse World, when Lightning would try to prove a point about the possible threats humans could be, he would use F1 and F2 as examples. Seeing one of those fabled Ignis in first person... it's strange.

"It's not the first time I appear with a plump." Lily admitted.

"Don't worry. I am socially awkward myself, sometimes." Earth said, standing on his Support Avatar's wooden arm. "It was a shocker because I heard a lot of times about you, too."

"Really? Was I famous in... well..."

"Fell free to say it. I'm over that loss now."

"Oh... are you sure? I had a good friend who used to say that, but in reality, he continued to forcefully swallow his sadness and anger."

"I appreciate your concern." Earth said, his eyes curving a little in a smile. "But I am honestly over it."

"OK then. As I was saying, was I famous in the Cyberse World?" Lily asked.

"Your name always managed to arise in our important meetings," Earth explained. "There isn't one Ignis that doesn't know you or the original Dark Ignis."

"His name is Grim." she revealed. "He's a very good person, like you."

"I'm sure he is." Earth nodded. "But what brings you here?"

"Well..." Lily scratched her cheek a little before continuing. "I was caught up in a Duel between two humans, right when you met Playmaker here... and in that Duel, I was able to learn a lot of things. Like, _a lot_. I've decided to fight as well, fight for what I believe is right."

"I see."

"And... I was able to get over a big loss. My partner... the person I am based on... she turned out to be sided with the enemy, and she hates me to her very core. That hatred is provoked by the Lost Incident... and I feel very sorry for her. Earth-san, your... your partner also rejects you, doesn't he?"

The EARTH Ignis didn't answer at first, but eventually, he did. "Yes. The Ignis and their respective partners are like two sides of the same card. We are drawn to each other, and we can't do anything against it. I made some research, as you did, and I've found out my partner is sided with the Knights of Hanoi... the ones who are trying to erase us."

"I'd ask if this hurt you... but it's self-explanatory, isn't it?"

"You know that already because you felt the same pain already." Earth pointed out. "Is that why you came here? To know my point of view about this?"

"That's right." Lily nodded. "The Ignis and humans... will soon be in conflict. What side will you choose?"

Earth looked up towards his world's blue sky, thinking about a certain Ignis. "I've Dueled Playmaker to see for myself if Ignis and humans could coexist... but even now, I am still uncertain of which side to take." he looked back at the other Ignis. "What about you, Lily?"

The LIGHT Ignis lowered her gaze in thought. "I..." she raised her head. "I don't want to fight my Origin, Erika... I want to fight _with_ her, as Bloody Talker and Grim do... but I know that can't happen. I'm against the team Erika is a part of but at the same time..."

"You don't want to fight your Origin." Earth finished. "Will you be neutral?"

"That was my intent," Lily admitted. "But after Dueling with Blue Girl... I've decided to fight as well. I won't look away from important matters such as this war. Therefore... my answer is no, I won't be neutral. I accepted the fact I'll have to fight her eventually."

"I am happy for your development." Earth said.

"I'm a little curious, so I must ask... do you know anything about the remaining Ignis? I know Blue Girl and Bloody Talker's side are searching for them."

"The others?" Earth placed a hand on his chin. "Flame and Ai are with their Origins... I know nothing of the Light and Wind Ignis, sorry. Lastly, there's..." his expression got much more solemn. "Aqua... I believe she's held hostage... she disappeared even before the Cyberse World was attacked, and I- um... Are you OK, Lily?"

The EARTH Ignis turned shocked as he saw her actually crying.

"Y-Your voice-" she blew her nose in a personal tissue, which was decorated with childish drawings of her and Grim. "Was filled with _love_ , Earth-san!"

Earth blinked twice. "EEHHH!?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"I didn't know you loved the Water Ignis- well, I think Aqua is her because of the name- that's amazing and so sweet!" Lily continued.

"L-L-L-L-Love!? I-I-I-"

"That response!" Lily gasped, her eyes curling into a mischevious smile. "Aqua-san doesn't know!? You have a crush on her!? That's even _more_ amazing!"

"P-Please, w-w-wait!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love her!? Do you think the feeling is mutual!? What's the most embarrassing moment you two shared!? Did she or you ever fell on one another by accident like they do in romance movies and such!? Did you ever have kinky thoughts about-"

"NO! STOP!"

Lily was in a human-sized frame, therefore Earth, who was in a small form, had to use his Support Avatar to stop the other, making it put a hand over her mouth.

Lily muffled something into the palm, and after it was removed, she repeated it. "Sorry."

"N-No problem..." Earth stuttered.

"Don't worry, Earth-san! Your little is secret is safe with me!" Lily said, holding a hand over her heart. "I shall help you in the name of LOVE!"

"Do you..." was all the other said, knowing it's for the better to change the subject. "In the past days I've searched throughout LINK VRAINS, only one spot remains."

"Great, let's go immediately!"

 _..._

Amidst the various floating island in VRAINS's sky, a swirling portal opened, from which Earth and Lily flew out on their respective D-Boards. Earth was standing on his Support Avatar's Duel Disk that rode a wooden-styled D-Board, while Lily was still in her human-sized frame and rode a D-Board reminiscent of Kirby's Warp Star for some reason.

Earth frowned as he saw the floating island being connected to each other by strange spider webs. "You don't see this often. Why is it like this?"

"It looks like a spider threw up..." Lily remarked. "How are we going to find Aqua-san here?"

"I'll scan the area." the lines across Earth's body glowed brightly together with his eyes, and a new island suddenly appeared inside his vision. "What's this...? Something's there, we should investigate."

Lily nodded, and the two flew to it. The island had an opening on its top, and the two Ignis jumped into it, making their D-Boards vanish in the process. The interior looked like a massive chamber, and a yellow sphere was glowing in its middle.

"This is..." Lily approached the sphere, but it suddenly shot upwards- making her jump in the process- and stopped above their heads, and the only entrance was closed off by a ceiling.

"An enemy attack!?" Earth's eyes widen.

"That's right, Earth Ignis!"

The two turned their heads to the side, seeing a BitBoot and TeraByte emerging from a dark corner.

"We were assigned to guard this location, and we shall not let you take anything!" TeraByte shouted.

"The big baddie's servants, huh..." Lily sweatdropped. "We got carried away..."

"No, this is fine." Earth told her. "If guards are here, that means they protect something valuable. We are on the right track, and we had no choice but to spring the trap."

"You sound very confident, Earth Ignis." BitBoot remarked. "Even though you're in the lion's den!"

"I hope you aren't thinking on calling reinforcements." TeraByte smirked. "Inside this island, any communications to the outside is prohibited and you cannot escape. Except us, of course."

"Ha! Think again!" Lily would've grinned wide if she had a mouth. A cube of yellow data materialized in her hand, which upon throwing into the middle of the chamber, it expanded until trapping everyone in it.

"What the-!?" BitBoot gasped.

"I am an Ignis, ya know! I can create programs like these instead of eating breakfast." Lily proudly declared. "This programs makes it so you can't contact others nor leave!"

"The same effects as their trap." Earth realized. "Good thinking, Lily."

"Hmph, matters not!" TeraByte scoffed. "We weren't chosen as guards just for decoration! After beating you in a Duel, we shall take you hostage! This will be settled in a Four-Way Duel!"

The two Ignis looked at each other and nodded. "That's fine with us." Earth told.

After taking their respective positions, a Master Duel playmat materialized in front of each player, with TeraByte's facing Lily's, and BitBoot's facing Earth's.

" **DUEL**!" the four shouted in unison.

 **TeraByte: LP 4000**

 **BitBoot: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Lily: LP 4000**

 **Earth: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Four-Way Master Duel.)**

"The ladies go first! Wareware no turn!" TeraByte announced. "We shall normal summon M-Scale Diva from our hand!"

A sphere of water materialized on their field, and seconds later, it exploded. Emerging from it was the mermaid with fair skin, green eyes, long, brown hair, algeas around her breasts, and had a metallic fish-tail colored a grey-green with blue circuits glowing on it. The siren gave a soft tune upon entered the field.

 **M-Scale Diva:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 4**

"What a cute Monster..." Lily marveled.

"A Cyberse?" Earth muttered. "This enemy has Cyberse Monsters in their collection...? Who are they working for...?"

"We activated the effect of our Monster!" TeraByte stated.

"Once per turn, by lowering M-Scale Diva's Attack Points to 0..." Tera explained.

"...We can Special Summon another "M-Scale" Monster from our hand." Byte finished. "However, this new Monster must have lower Attack Points than Diva's original. Appear, **M-Scale Fencer** with 0 Attack!"

(M-Scale Diva: ATK 1000→0)

Diva started singing, and a sphere of water materialized on their field once again. It exploded and a mermaid with fair skin, short, orange hair, scarlet eyes, algeas around her breasts, and had a metallic fish-tail colored a dark red with orange circuits glowing on it. The siren brandished the rapier she held in her right hand, pointing it at their opponents.

 **M-Scale Fencer: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 5**

"Sā, arawarero, wareware no sākitto!" TeraByte shouted as a Link Portal appeared in front of them. "The summoning conditions are two "M-Scale" Monsters! We set M-Scale Diva and Fencer in the Link Markers!"

The two mermaids morphed into water twisters and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up. "Link Summon! Come forth, Link 2! M-Scale Paladin!"

Emerging from the portal was the beautiful mermaid with fair skin, long, black hair tied with algeas, ocean-blue eyes, had a metallic fish-like tail colored grey with blue circuits glowing on it, wore brown leather armor over her human body and held a sword in her right hand. She gave a battle cry and entered the field in her users' Extra Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Paladin: ATK 1600/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"We activate the effect of Fencer!" TeraByte said. "When this card is used as Link Material for the summon of an "M-Scale" Monster, by paying 500 Life Points, we can equip it to that Link Monster with a new effect!"

Paladin discarded the sword in her hand, and shortly later, the rapier which was held by Fencer materialized in her right hand.

 **TeraByte: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"We activate Fencer's other effect!" Tera stated.

"Through it, during either player's turn once, we can move the equipped Link Monster to a zone its Link Marker points to on our field," Byte explained.

"We move M-Scale Paladin to our Middle Monster Zone!"

Following TeraByte's words, the mermaid's eyes flashed blue as she moved to the said Zone.

"They changed its location? Because of its effect, that's bad news for us..." Lily pointed out.

"Its effect isn't the only thing to be worried about! Now, I shall activate my Skill!" Tera told as their bodies' golden parts started glowing. "Marker's Portal! Once per Duel, when my Life Points are lower than its original amount, I can activate one Link Magic from my deck. Moreover, its effect's activation cannot be negated nor be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

"A Skill during a Master Duel!?" Earth grunted in annoyance. "Such cheaters...!"

"Hey, Orion did that too during his and Blue Girl's Duel!" Lily shouted. "For you to have the same program... you work together!"

"That's right." BitBoot smirked. "But don't think that small detail will save you, IGNF2!"

"Three arrows shine! The path to our victory shall be clear!" Tera shouted. "Link Magic, Retribution Arrows activated! Only one Link Magic can be on our field, and it can only be activated in the Spell and Trap Zone where a Link Monster points to!"

The Link Magic materialized under M-Scale Paladin's Bottom Marker.

 **Retribution Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"We set a card face-down and end our turn." TeraByte told. "Now that the pieces for our 'Certain Kill Position' have been gathered, no matter which Monster you'd lose to defeat Paladin, it will have its Attack reduced to 0!"

"Your cheating won't get you anywhere like it did with Orion!" Lily said before addressing her comrade. "Earth-san, may I take the second turn?"

"Of course." he nodded with a slight smile, noticing her excitement to Duel.

"Thank you! This will be Lily's first debut Duel, let's get this party started! Ore no turn! Due to Three and Four-Way rules, none of the players can draw nor attack on their first turn," she explained, glancing at the five cards she was holding in her hand. "I start by activating the Field Spell card, **Entermangel Sky Plateau**!"

The card which appeared depictured a ginormous crow cheering for three angelic figures dancing in the sky and bathed by a holy glow coming from behind them, therefore shadowing them but not ruin the performance.

"And I activate its effect!" Lily stated, making the card glow. "Once per turn, I can send one "Entermangel" Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, but this turn, I cannot Special Summon Link 3 or higher Link Monsters!"

"Why would you seal your options to such a degree?" BitBoot asked, amused.

"Because unlike your decks which revolve around powering up one Monster alone, mine works much differently!" she answered. "I send **Entermangel Aerial Trapezist** from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, letting her effect come into play! When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon one Entermangel Token to my field!"

In a bright flash, a small Monster shaped like a star and having two angelic wings attached to its back appeared with a childish laugh.

 **Entermangel Token: Light/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Because there's a Field Spell active, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come to me, **Entermangel Sky Performer**!"

Appearing beside the Token was a young woman with fair skin, blond hair tied in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and bangs that fall over her cheeks and spike to the side, blue eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, had an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wore a white jumpsuit which left her shoulders, stomach, and upper-legs areas bare, and around her wrists, waist, and knees, crimson feathers were affixed. She gave a deep bow upon entering the field in Lily's Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Entermangel Sky Performer: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/** _ **DEF: 600**_ **/LV: 3**

"Lastly, I normal summon **Entermangel Main Conductor** from my hand!"

Next to Sky Performer, a tall woman with fair skin, short, black hair, red eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, had an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wore a formal conductor's clothing with a matching hat and high heels. She waved the baton in her hand before giving a bow herself, standing in Lily's Left Main Monster Zone.

 **Entermangel Main Conductor: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 700/LV: 3**

"When Main Conductor is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one other "Entermangel" Monster on my field and have it gain 400 Attack and Defense until my next Standby Phase," Lily explained, gesturing to her Monsters. "I select Sky Performer as the target!"

(Sky Performer: ATK 1200→1600, DEF 600→1000)

"Arawareru! Chōwa no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit of harmony!)

A gold-yellow ray shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning condition is one "Entermangel" Monster!" Lily declared. "I set my Token in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, **Entermangel Smiley Princess**!"

Jumping out of the portal with a childish giggle was a petite girl with fair skin, long, blond hair tied in an elegant braid with a pink ribbon, had green eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, had an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wore a light blue Victorian dress with high heels of the same color. She entered the field in her user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Entermangel Smiley Princess: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/Link 1: Bottom**

 _Good thinking. If she would've put Conductor in her Right Zone instead of the Left one, TeraByte could've moved it so it would be in the same column as Conductor, making it defenseless when battling._ Earth thought. _And with Conductor's other effect, Princess, that's in the same column as M-Scale Paladin, can hold its ground against it in battle._

As if knowing his thoughts, TeraByte scowled. "All those Monsters won't do you good, F2! You can't attack this turn, so our Paladin is safe!"

"True, but it's still useless if you want to battle my Smiley Princess!" Lily pointed out. "Also, the Field Spell Entermangel Sky Plateau increases the Attack and Defense of all Entermangels on my field by 400!"

(Sky Performer: ATK 1600→2000, DEF 1000→1400; Main Conductor: ATK 1400→1800, DEF 700→1100; Smiley Princess: ATK 600→1000)

"Then, I activate Smiley Princess' effect!" Lily stated. "By targeting Sky Performer next to her link, this turn, the latter can't attack, but my princess gains her current Attack until my next Standby Phase!"

Following her words, the two Monsters high-fived with a smile.

(Smiley Princess: ATK 1000→3000)

"3000 Attack...!?" BitBoot lamented.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn here." Lily concluded.

"Even with so much Attack, a weakling is a weakling in the end." Boot said. "Warera no turn! Draw! We normal summon D-Scale Saber Sardine from our hand!"

A mechanical Monster reminiscent of a sardine appeared on their field.

 **D-Scale Saber Sardine: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 300/LV: 2**

"We activate its effect," Bit stated. "By paying 500 Life Points, we Special Summon a D-Scale Token to our field!"

Following those words, Saber Sardine jerked its body, causing blue particles to fall off of it and take the form of their Token.

 **BitBoot: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

 **D-Scale Token: Water/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Arawarero!"

"Warerano no sākitto!"

Bit and Boot shouted respectively, releasing streams of data from their hands that conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two "D-Scale" Monsters! We set D-Scale Saber Sardine and the Token in the Link Markers!" BitBoot declared and their Monsters entered two Link Markers as twisters of wind. "Link Summon! Come forth, D-Scale Battle Coela!"

Emerging from the portal was a large, mechanical Monster reminiscent of a coelacanth. Its eyes flashed yellow as it took a position in its users' Extra Monster Zone.

 **D-Scale Battle Coela: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"A Link 2 Water Cyberse, just like the other one..." Earth noted.

"We equip Battle Coela with the Equip Spell D-Scale Torpedo!" BitBoot stated as a menacing pair of torpedo tubes attached themselves to the Link Monster. "Then, we activate Battle Coela's effect to move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to."

Following their words, Battle Coela moved to their Middle Main Monster Zone.

"They moved a Link Monster too?" Lily tilted her head. "That means..."

"I won't let you wait too much for the answer, IGNF2. I activate my Skill!" Boot exclaimed as their bodies' golden parts started glowing. "Marker's Portal! We activate Link Judgement next to Battle Coela's Link Marker!"

"Appear, the three arrows that judge the world!" Bit shouted as their own Link Magic materialized under Battle Coela's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"Next, we activate Battle Coela's other effect to move it to another linked zone, in this case, to Judgement Arrows' Top-Right Marker," BitBoot explained as their Link Monster moved again. "Now we activate Torpedo's effect! Once per turn, we can inflict 800 damage to our opponent for every time the equipped Monster moved to a different zone!"

"This one deals damage by moving?" Lily's eyes widen a little.

"Quake in fear by our 'Voyage to Hell' combo!" BitBoot pointed forward. "Because of the rules, only one of you will take this damage, and I have to choose which one. You were pretty excited to start, IGNF2, so we hope you'll be excited about this as well! Take 1600 damage!"

The torpedo tubes fired two torpedos with fish motifs from it, exploding around the Light Ignis and causing her to gasp in pain as her body glitched a little.

 **Lily: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"Are you alright!?" Earth called out.

"Y-Yeah..." Lily weakly nodded.

"We set a card face-down and end our turn." BitBoot smirked.

"Watashi no turn!" Earth came on cue, his Support Avatar selecting a card from the five in his hand. "I activate the Spell Card **Gravity Pressure** , discarding the "G Golem" Monster, Rock Hammer, from my hand to inflict 200 damage to my opponent equal to the discarded Monster's Level. This is payback for the damage you dealt!"

A Spell Card which depicted a rock being compressed to the ground by gravity appeared. Moments later, BitBoot gasped as gravity threw him against the ground, making his body glitch.

 **BitBoot: LP 3500 - 1200 = 2300**

"Karma just became my BFF right now!" Lily laughed.

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Reborn Gravity**!" Earth continued. "By targeting the "G Golem" Monster in my Graveyard, in this case Rock Hammer, I Special Summon it in Defense Position by equipping it with Reborn Gravity!"

An Equip Spell which depicted G Golem Rock Hammer being pulled out of the ground inside a sphere of dark gravity appeared. Moments later, a GY Portal opened and Rock Hammer emerged from it.

 **G Golem Rock Hammer: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 2400**_ **/LV: 6**

"I activate Rock Hammer's effect!" Earth declared. "By releasing it, I Special Summon three G Golem Tokens to my field in Defense Position! Appear!"

The mentioned Monster gave a roar before exploding in yellow particles, and in its place, three rock-like Monsters appeared on Earth's field.

 **G Golem Token: Earth/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Arawarero, daichi ni todoroku sākitto!" following Earth's words, a Link Portal materialized above him. "The summoning conditions are two Earth-attribute Monsters! I set two G Golem Tokens in the Link Markers!"

Two of his Tokens turned into twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Link 2! G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"

Emerging from the portal was a tall monolith with some cracks here and there, and having green lines painted on it, and standing on a small piece of land. The Monster levitated emotionlessly in its users' Extra Monster Zone.

 **G Golem Stubborn Menhir: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1500/Link 2: Top, Bottom**

"Appear again! Daichi ni todoroku sākitto!" a second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse Monsters! I set Stubborn Menhir and the third Token in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters and entered the portal, causing it to glow intensively.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2!" a sphere of light appeared in Earth's hands, which he nudged forward. "G Golem Crystal Heart!"

Emerging from the sphere was a heart-shaped blue crystal with a purple center that had small, pink crystals along its arc. The Monster levitated emotionlessly in its users' Extra Monster Zone.

 **G Golem Crystal Heart: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"He used Link 3 materials to summon a Link 2?" TeraByte was confused.

"What a waste of materials." BitBoot scoffed.

 _Crystal Heart... it's a Water-attribute Monster, and I can feel a different vibe from it then the other G Golems. This must be a special Monster for Earth... also..._ Lily couldn't hold in a squeal. "It's such a beautiful card!"

"I activate Crystal Heart's effect!" Earth gestured to his field. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon an Earth Link Monster from my Graveyard and co-link it with this card! Come back, Stubborn Menhir!"

A GY Portal opened behind Crystal Heart, and the Link 2 Monster with 1500 ATK emerged from it.

"When this effect is used, I place one G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart. And for every Counter, all Earth Monsters next to its links gain 600 Attack."

Following Earth's words, a pink crystal on his Monster lit up.

(Crystal Heart: G Golem Counters 0→1; Stubborn Menhir: ATK 1500→2100)

"Next, I activate Stubborn Menhir's effect!" Earth stated. "Once per turn, I can target one Earth Monster in my Graveyard that couldn't be Normal Summoned or Set and Special Summon it by negating its effects! Come back, Rock Hammer!"

The lines across the monolith lit up, and Rock Hammer emerged from a GY Portal with a growl.

"It looks like a wasteful summoning method at first glance, but it's more efficient!" Lily cheered. "Now he can summon a Link 3!"

"Ideyo! Daichi ni todoroku sākitto!" the third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Earth Monsters! The Link 2 Stubborn Menhir and Rock Hammer, set!"

After his two Monsters turned into three twisters and entered the portal, the ground started shaking a little. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! G Golem Invalid Dolmen!"

Erupting from the ground was a large being made of rocks held together by an invisible force, which braced its hands together and its eyes glowed green.

 **G Golem Invalid Dolmen: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2800/Link 2: Left, Top, Right**

"Crystal Heart's effect," Earth started explaining as Crystal Heart moved inside Invalid Dolmen's chest area, making the Monster's eyes flash green. "Invalid Dolmen that's next to its Bottom Marker gains 600 Attack per G Golem Counter!"

(Invalid Dolmen: ATK 2800→3400)

"I set a card face-down and end my turn!" Earth concluded.

"Kuh, if only I would've placed myself in front of the Earth Ignis, those 3400 Attack Points would've been like dust in the wind..." TeraByte muttered. "In any case, it's our turn now! With everyone having got a first turn, we can draw and attack from now on! Wareware no turn, draw! We normal summon M-Scale Witch!"

A sphere of water materialized on their field, and seconds later, it exploded. Emerging from it was the mermaid with dark skin, long, brown hair with a witch's hat, orange eyes, algeas around her breasts, and had a metallic fish-tail colored a dark hue with orange circuits glowing on it. The siren gave a hunting giggle upon entering the field.

 **M-Scale Witch:** _ **ATK 1500**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 3**

"We activate the effect of Witch!" TeraByte said. "Upon Normal Summon, we can lower its Attack Points to 0 and Special Summon one "M-Scale" Monster from our Graveyard by negating its effects, at pact its Attack is lower than Witch's original. Be reborn, M-Scale Diva!"

The witch clapped her hands together and started chanting in a low voice. Seconds later, a water twister materialized beside her, from which Diva emerged with a giggle and its 1000 ATK.

(M-Scale Witch: ATK 1500→0)

"Sā, arawarero, wareware no sākitto!" TeraByte shouted as a Link Portal materialized on their field. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are three or more "M-Scale" Monsters! We set M-Scale Witch, Diva, and the Link 2 Paladin in the Link Markers!"

The three mermaids morphed into four water twisters and entered the Link Portal, causing its markers to lit up.

"Behold!" Tera shouted.

"I'm beholding!" Lily chimed in.

"You didn't need to reply to that!" Byte fumed.

"Link Summon!" TeraByte cried out with a hint of anger. "The Link 4, M-Scale Matriarch!"

A massive water twister erupted from the portal, from which a new monster swam out. It was a beautiful mermaid with fair skin, long, blond hair tied with algeas and decorated with flowers, ocean-blue eyes, had a metallic fish-tail colored silver and with different glowing gems on it, wore a long, black dress over her human body which traveled to almost the end of her tail. She spun the lance that was in her right hand and pointed it at the enemy, standing in her users' Extra Monster Zone.

 **M-Scale Matriarch: ATK 2600/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

"Well, a Link 4..." Lily nodded to herself. "That's not good at all..."

"On that, we agree. We activate Matriarch's effect!" Tera stated.

"Once per turn, we can lower its Attack Points by exactly 1300 and destroy one Monster on the field!" Byte finished for her. "Vanish, Entermangel Main Conductor!"

The Link 4 mermaid swung her lance to the side, unleashing a wave of raging water at Main Conductor, causing the other Monster to turn shocked at it. She clenched her hat to her head before the wave would've washed over her and make Main Conductor disappear.

(M-Scale Matriarch: ATK 2600→1300)

"My formation..." Lily scowled. _And Main Conductor's effect would've been so helpful right now!_

"Next, we activate Matriarch's other effect!" TeraByte pointed forward. "During either player's turn once, we move this Monster to any of our unused Main Monster Zones! We move it to our Middle Main Monster Zone!"

The Link 4 mermaid swum to the said zone, now being in front of Retribution Arrows' Top Marker.

"Due to Matriarch's last effect, all Monsters in the same column as it have their effects negated." TeraByte added as Sky Performer and Smiley Princess in Matriarch's column greyed with confused and shocked faces respectively.

"With its effect negated, Smiley Princess' effect ends..." Lily begrudgingly pointed out.

(Smiley Princess: ATK 3000→1000)

"Battle!" TeraByte declared. "M-Scale Matriarch, attack Entermangel Smiley Princess! At this moment, our Monster's effect activates. When Matriarch battles with an opponent's Monster that's in the same column as it, that Monster's Attack is reduced to 0!"

Water erupted from under the Link 1 Monster's feet, trapping her inside a small whirlpool.

(Smiley Princess: ATK 1000→0)

"At this moment, we activate Retribution Arrows' effect!" Tera spoke.

"During either player's turn," Byte explained. "If a Monster next to its link battles, its Attack Points return to their original value until the end of damage step!"

"It mercilessly weakens the opponent to nothing, while keeping its power in check..." Earth groused.

(M-Scale Matriarch: ATK 1300→2600)

"Take 2600 damage and lose!" Tera said.

"Do it, Matriarch!" Byte threw her arm forward. "Tidal Judgment!"

The lance in the mermaid's hand was surrounded by raging water as she pointed it at Smiley Princess. M-Scale Matriarch pulled the lance back before throwing it at her target, but before it could hit Smiley Princess, a new Monster flew down from above to grab her by the arms, saving the princess from the lance's sharp edge.

"What's the meaning of this!?" TeraByte yelled in surprise.

"I activated Entermangel Aerial Trapezist's effect in my Graveyard." Lily revealed with a smile. "When you attack a Light Link Monster I control, I can release that Monster to Special Summon Aerial Trapezist from my Graveyard in its place, but I'll have to banish her the next time she leaves the field. Your attack only helped me create a surprising act!"

True to her words, Aerial Trapezist gave a giggle to attract TeraByte's attention. She was a young woman with pale skin, silver hair tied in a long ponytail and bangs that fall over her cheeks and forehead, yellow eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, elf-ish ears, and wearing a black jumpsuit decorated with white, green, and yellow gems which left the majority of her torso and hands bare.

Aerial Trapezist gave a wink at Smiley Princess, who smiled wide in return before she turned into particles of golden light. Aerial Trapezist gracefully jumped off her trapeze and landed on Lily's field with a bow.

 **Entermangel Aerial Trapezist: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

"Since she already used its effect, Matriarch's zone cannot be switched again..." BitBoot muttered with a frown.

"Thanks to Entermangel Sky Plateau's effect, all Entermangels I control gain 400 Attack and Defense!" Lily reminded.

(Aerial Trapezist: ATK 1400→1800)

"Even then, your Monster has less Attack than our Ace!" TeraByte pointed out. "Go, Matriarch! Destroy her new Monster with Tidal Judgment!"

"I activate Smiley Princess' effect in my Graveyard!" Lily abruptly shouted. "By banishing her, I negate the destruction of an "Entermangel" card or cards I control by battle or a card effect!"

"But you'll still take the damage!"

True to TeraByte's words, the Link 4 Monster's lance was blocked by a transparent barrier that formed around Aerial Trapezist but didn't protect Lily from the shockwaves created by their contact.

 **Lily: LP 2400 - 800 = 1600**

(M-Scale Matriarch: ATK 2600→1300)

"Turn End!" Tera shouted.

"Your Life Points are already under 2000, IGNF2." Byte mused afterwards. "That deck of yours is no match for us! Your remaining Life Points are like a candle in the wind!"

"No, not yet!" Lily remarked. "What you saw until now is only a tiny portion of my deck's power! Ore no turn, draw!" a glowing circle formed around her wrist, from which a card emerged and she drew it. "Arawareru! Chōwa no sākitto!"

A gold-yellow ray shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two or more Light Monsters!" Lily declared. "The Link 2 Aerial Trapezist and Sky Performer, set!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, my Ace! **Entermangel Leading Dancer**!"

Jumping out of the portal with an elegant backflip was a tall, slim, dancer with olive skin, mildly wavy hair blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, and wore a blue jumpsuit over her torso with golden wings drawn on its back, and had transparent silk tied to the golden rings attached to the Monster's wrists.

Before the Monster would've landed on Lily's field, an aerial hoop attached to a rope of golden energy fell from above, which Leading Dancer grasped with one of her hands and stroke a pose in the air, being over her user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Entermangel Leading Dancer: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2200/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right**

"This is her Ace." Earth took in the sight.

"What a useless Monster!" TeraByte scoffed with a smirk. "Since it's in the same column as Matriarch, Leading Dancer's effects are negated!"

"Not so fast! I activate my set card!" Lily cried out, revealing a Trap card depicting Sky Performer being saved by Aerial Trapezist from a risky fall off of a trapeze. " **Nice Assist!** When I Link Summon an "Entermangel" Link Monster, I can target one face-up card on the field and negate its effects! Obviously, I choose Matriarch!"

"You little..." Tera snarled. "Counter Trap open! **M-Strategy Temptation**!"

A card depicting M-Scale Diva singing on a rock in the middle of the ocean and alluring a ship into her direction revealed itself.

"When an "M-Scale" Monster I control is targeted by an opponent's card effect," Byte explained. "That effect is negated and destroyed!"

"Too bad for _you_!" Lily chuckled. "When 'Nice Assist!' is destroyed by my opponent's card effect, or a card or effect is activated in response to it, I can target one Entermangel I control and make it be unaffected by my opponent's card effects for this turn!"

"What!?" TeraByte gasped.

"Obviously, I choose Leading Dancer." Lily gestured to her Ace. "Also, Sky Plateau's effect powers her up by 400 Attack!"

(Leading Dancer: ATK 2200→2600)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card **Leading Performance**!" a card depicting Leading Dancer walking along a thin wire in the sky, followed by numerous "Entermangel" Monsters, appeared. "Through its effect, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light Monster from my deck to a zone my Link 3 or higher Entermangel points to! Come to me, **Entermangel Helping Mate**!"

The aerial hoop Leading Dancer was holding on glowed as its inside turned into a portal, and the Link 3 placed her hand into it and extracted a new Monster. It was a young girl with fair skin, short, brown hair, grey eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, elf-ish ears, and wearing an oversized clown attire with a matching hat.

Helping Mate tightly held onto Leading Dancer's hand, not liking the height they were at, and this made the older Monster sigh in exasperation. The aerial hoop started going downwards until reaching the ground, letting Helping Mate safely land and stand behind Leading Dancer's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Entermangel Helping Mate: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/** _ **DEF: 1000**_ **/LV: 2**

"With Sky Plateau, my new Monster gains 400 Attack and Defense," Lily explained. "Moreover, thanks to Leading Dancer's effect, for every linked Monster on my field, all linked Monsters I control gain 400 Attack!"

(Leading Dancer: ATK 2600→3000; Helping Mate: ATK 500→900, DEF 1000→1400)

"I activate Helping Mate's effect, targeting Leading Dancer for it!" Lily pointed forward. "The targeted Monster gains Attack equal to the difference in its original and current Attack until this turn's end!"

"With an 800 difference, it will gain another 800 Attack." BitBoot said.

"No, it won't be only 800." Earth spoke up. "By targeting Lily's Leading Dancer and my Invalid Dolmen, I chain to Helping Mate's effect my Trap Card **Gravity Bond**! The first target gains 500 Attack for every Link Marker the targeted Earth Link Monster has, in this case, 3!"

"Which means Leading Dancer will gain a total of 4600 Attack!" Tera gasped.

"We won't allow that!" Byte shouted. "We chain Matriarch's effect to Gravity Bond, moving it to Helping Mate's column, therefore negating its effects!"

The mermaid swam to TeraByte's Right Main Monster Zone, and Helping Mate greyed. The card Earth activated, which depicted two spheres of gravity rotating around each other to form a larger sphere, glowed brightly.

(Leading Dancer: ATK 3000→4500)

If Lily had a mouth, she would be grinning. "I'm not done yet! I activate Leading Dancer's effect! By releasing a Light Monster I control, I can Special Summon an Entermangel from my deck with a different name in Defense Position! Goodbye Helping Mate, and hello **Entermangel Puppet Master**!"

Helping Mate exploded in particles of golden light, which then took the form of a new Monster. It was a young teenage girl with dark skin, light brown eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, and wearing an oversized witch's hat and matching attire, and having two hand puppets on each of her hands.

The made the two puppets bow upon entering the field under Leading Dancer's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Entermangel Puppet Master: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 900/LV: 4**

"Sky Plateau's and Leading Dancer's effects power her up by a total of 800 Attack and 400 Defense!" Lily shouted.

(Puppet Master: ATK 1800→2600, DEF 900→1300)

"If she attacks us with those two Monsters...!" Bit gritted their teeth, realizing they could lose if they don't do something.

"We activate our set card!" Boot shouted, revealing a card with a Link Portal at the bottom of an ocean, with two D-Scale Tokens moving towards two of its Markers. " **D-Scale Rush**! We Special Summon D-Scale Tokens to our field until we control two Monsters, but for each new Token, we have to pay 500 Life Points!"

A portal opened on their field, from which a Token emerged with its 0 DEF. At the same time, BitBoot glowed red as their LP dropped.

 **BitBoot: LP 2300 - 500 = 1800**

"And immediately after that, I perform a Link Summon using "D-Scale" Monsters I control!" BitBoot stated as a Link Portal appeared on their field. "The summoning conditions are two or more D-Scales! The Link 2 Battle Coela and Token, set! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle!"

Emerging from the portal was a large, mechanical Monster reminiscent of a dunkleosteus, and it took a position above Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker.

 **D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

 _Due to Judgement Arrows' effect, if I attack Full Metal Dunkle, its Attack would rise to 4800, which is more than Leading Dancer's..._ Lily thought. "I have no choice but to avoid battling him, then. Let's Battle! Leading Dancer, attack M-Scale Matriarch!"

"Retribution Arrows' effect..." Tera said through grit teeth.

"Our Monster's Attack returns to its original value!" Byte finished for her.

(M-Scale Matriarch: ATK 1300→2600)

By using the aerial hoop, the Link 3 Monster gracefully flew across the field before letting go of it, skydiving towards the mermaid. With a quick backflip, Leading Dancer kicked Matriarch on her head, causing the Link 4 to explode and send TeraByte skidding backwards.

 **TeraByte: LP 3500 - 1900 = 1600**

"To think we would be defeated... this easily...!" TeraByte's eyes widen.

"This happened because, unlike you, Earth-san and I worked together." Lily told. "If it wasn't for his Gravity Bond, you wouldn't have moved Matriarch and this pattern couldn't be born. You lost because you people weren't working in harmony with one another! Battle! Puppet Master, attack them directly!"

Nodding to the order, Puppet Master was picked up by Leading Dancer and her aerial hoop, before being thrown at TeraByte, kicking herself the two girls in the chest and sending them falling to the ground. TeraByte exploded in yellow particles after that, vanishing.

 **TeraByte: LP 1600 - 2600 = 0**

"I end my turn!" Lily announced. "And with that, Gravity Bond's effect ends."

(Leading Dancer: ATK 4500→3000)

"Well done, Lily." Earth commented, making her give a thumbs up.

"Don't cheer yet, Ignis!" Bit shouted. "We are still here to fight! Warera no turn, draw! We activate the Equip Spell card, **D-Scale Armor** , equipping it to Full Metal Dunkle!"

The Link 3 was covered by silver armor over its back and fins.

"The equipped Monster gains 600 Attack," Boot explained and the Link 3's ATK rose to 3000. "Also, if it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack a second time during that Battle Phase! Let's Battle! Full Metal Dunkle will attack G Golem Crystal Heart!"

"Due to Invalid Dolmen's effect, you can't attack Monsters I control, except for itself!"

"Then we'll attack Invalid Dolmen instead!" BitBoot replied to Earth's words. "And with Judgement Arrows' effect, our Link Monster's Attack is doubled until the end of the damage step! Take this!"

(Full Metal Dunkle: ATK 3000→6000)

The large fish opened its mouth to unleash spiraling green energy, which pierced Invalid Dolmen and caused it to explode, with Earth crying out in pain by the damage.

 **Earth: LP 4000 - 2600 = 1400**

(Full Metal Dunkle: ATK 6000→3000)

"Earth-san!" Lily cried out in concern.

"It's over, Earth Ignis!" Bit smirked.

"Thanks to D-Scale Armor, Full Metal Dunkle can attack again!" Boot threw their arm forward. "Go, attack Crystal Heart!"

"I... won't let you touch... Crystal Heart!" Earth exclaimed after recovering. "Because Invalid Dolmen was destroyed, its effect activates! All face-up cards my opponent currently controls have their effects negated! Because of Four-Way rules, I have to state which opponent I'll affect, and I choose you two, meaning D-Scale Armor's effect can't apply!"

The smoke created by Invalid Dolmen shot forward and covered Full Metal Dunkle, D-Scale Armor, and Judgement Arrows, causing them to grey.

(Full Metal Dunkle: ATK 3000→2400)

"Our field..." Bit gasped.

"We end our turn...!" Boot said.

"Watashi no turn!" Earth announced. "Draw! I activate Crystal Heart's effect, Special Summoning Invalid Dolmen from my Graveyard and co-link it with Crystal Heart, letting the latter gain another G Golem Counter!"

The Link 3 emerged from a GY Portal behind Crystal Heart.

(Crystal Heart: G Golem Counters 1→2; Invalid Dolmen: ATK 2800→4000)

"Battle!" Earth threw his hand forward. "Invalid Dolmen, attack Full Metal Dunkle!"

The rocks around Invalid Dolmen's body shot forward, piercing the other Link 3's body and making it explode, with the smoke washing over BitBoot.

 **BitBoot: LP 1800 - 1600 = 200**

"That's the way!" Lily cheered.

"When Crystal Heart has two or more G Golem Counters on it, Monsters co-linked with it can attack twice per Battle Phase!" Earth revealed, causing his opponents to take a step back. "Go, Invalid Dolmen! Direct attack!"

The Link 3 threw one of its hands forward, hitting BitBoot head on and making them fly into the air.

"This can't be happeniiiiiing!" they cried out before exploding in yellow particles.

 **BitBoot: LP 200 - 4000 = 0**

 **Winner: Earth and Lily!**

The trap Lily created vanished as the Duel ended, alongside the cards which remained.

"We did it!" she punched the air in victory.

"Your deck..." Earth addressed her with a faint smile. "While its appearance is puerile, it can put up a good show."

"Th-Thank you, Earth-san." she blushed with a nod.

Their attention was drawn to the yellow sphere floating above their heads, which started to descend until stopping before them. The light slowly disintegrated to reveal a familiar figure inside of it, one which Earth knew very well.

"Aqua!"

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **TeraByte:**

 **M-Scale Fencer** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 5)

When used as Link Material for the summon of an "M-Scale" Link Monster: You can pay 500 LP; Equip this card to the summoned monster with this effect.

\- Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can move the equipped Link Monster to a zone it points to on your field.

 **M-Strategy Temptation**

Counter Trap

When an "M-Scale" monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect: Negate that effect and destroy it. You can only activate 1 "M-Strategy Temptation" per turn.

 **Lily:**

 **Entermangel Sky Plateau**

Field Spell

"Entermangel" monsters you control gain 400 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Entermangel" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to the GY, and if you do, this turn, you cannot Special Summon Link 3 or higher Link Monsters. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Entermangel" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Entermangel Sky Plateau" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Aerial Trapezist** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right)

2 "Entermangel" monster

If a LIGHT Link Monster you control is attacked (Quick Effect): You can Tribute it, and if you do, Special Summon this card from your GY, but banish this card the next time it leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Entermangel Token (Light/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your field. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activated this effect, except LIGHT monsters. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Aerial Trapezist" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Sky Performer** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600/LV: 3)

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Entermangel Sky Plateau" from your deck to your hand. If there is a face-up Field Spell: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Sky Performer" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Main Conductor** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 other "Entermangel" monster you control; it gains 400 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card, and if you do, LIGHT Link Monsters that were linked with this card are unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Main Conductor" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Smiley Princess** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "Entermangel" monster

You can target 1 "Entermangel" monster this card points to: This turn, that target cannot attack, but this card gains its current ATK until your next Standby Phase. If an "Entermangel" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Smiley Princess" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Leading Dancer** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2200/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right)

2+ LIGHT monsters

Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control for attacks, except this one. Linked monsters you control gain 400 ATK for every linked monster on your field. You can Tribute 1 LIGHT monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Entermangel" monster from your deck with a different name in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Entermangel Leading Dancer" once per turn.

 **Nice Assist!**

Normal Trap

If you Link Summon an "Entermangel" Link Monster(s): Target 1 face-up card on the field; its effects are negated. If your opponent activates a card or effect in response, or this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can target 1 "Entermangel" monster you control: This turn, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can only use each effect of "Nice Assist!" once per turn.

 **Leading Performance**

Normal Spell

If you control a Link 3 or higher "Entermangel" Link Monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your deck to a zone it points to. You can only activate 1 "Leading Performance" per turn.

 **Entermangel Helping Mate** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1000/LV: 2)

If there is a LIGHT Link Monster in your GY: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Entermangel" monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; it gains ATK equal to the difference until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Helping Mate" once per turn.

 **\- Entermangel Puppet Master** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 900/LV: 4)

You can target 1 LIGHT Link Monster you control: This turn, that target can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, but other monsters you control cannot attack this turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or by an opponent's card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Entermangel" monster from your deck, except "Entermangel Puppet Master". You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Puppet Master" once per turn.

 **Earth:**

 **Gravity Pressure**

Normal Spell

Discard 1 "G Golem" monster: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent X the Level of the discarded monster.

 **Reborn Gravity**

Equip Spell

Target 1 "G Golem" monster in your GY: Special Summon it in Defense Position by equipping it to this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. You can only activate 1 "Reborn Gravity" per turn.

 **Gravity Bond**

Target 2 monsters on the field (the second target must be an EARTH Link Monster): The first target gains 500 ATK X the Link Rating of the second target until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Gravity Bond" per turn.

 **BitBoot:**

 **D-Scale Rush**

Normal Trap

Special Summon D-Scale Tokens (WATER/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) to your side of the field until you control 2 monsters. Immediately after this effect resolves, perform a Link Summon using "D-Scale" monsters you control. You can only activate 1 "D-Scale Rush" per turn.

 **D-Scale Armor**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "D-Scale" monster: It gains 600 ATK, and if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack a second time during that Battle Phase.

* * *

 **I have to start with saying I forgot about G Golem Invalid Dolmen's effect "Monsters your opponent controls must target this card for attacks." and I realized it at the end of the Duel, so I had to change it to "Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control for attacks."**

 **This chapter went through a lot of changes, first I wanted to do a Kioku vs. Ryoken friendly Duel (but I scrapped that, Ryoken would've been too OOC), Earth and Lily vs. Trinitas siblings (but I didn't like their results, so that idea went flying), and I decided to go with this.**

 **That said, I made it a Four-Way Duel, but I got very annoyed when I saw Invalid Dolmen's effect at the end. At this point, I would've made the two Duels a one-on-one and the two Ignis get amazing wins, but in the end, I kept it a Four-Way. A win is a win.**

 **Lily's deck was revealed, "Entermangel", a union between** _ **Enter**_ **tainment and** _ **Angel**_ **. You guys don't want to know how much I thought for the theme of this deck, and I'm happy with the end result. It's a deck which mirrors Lily perfectly in my opinion.**

 **Bohman vs. Blue Maiden... that's a tough one. Both of them need a good win, yet I can't decide which one to cheer for. The Duel started well, all that's left is how it ends!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What theme would've you given to Lily's deck?**


	40. (S2) Our Choices

**MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

...Now that Bohman is about to kick Soulburner's butt in a Duel and Lightning raging on Revolver before their Duel, a lone writer emerges from his slumber to slap all readers in the face with a new chapter of his ( _you can decide what word to put here_ ) story!

"Interesting." readers, imagine Grim standing there, where his name is written, very small and looking at the words written above him. "So this is what a human writes when he has no one how to start their chapter."

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters! Now, let's answer them.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"To see the image our so beloved writer is making- which I doubt he'll finish because he's lazy- you just have to look at the story's cover image," Regalia explained, showing her phone to the readers. "Albeit, if you're using a phone to check it out, you can't see it. You have to use a tablet or a computer to check it. Now if you excuse me, I'll go back to play Duel Links on my phone."

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"If there's a window in the way, stay at ease! I have the perfect tools to DESTROY it!" Lily said, shouting the word 'destroy'. She took out a small purse from somewhere and opened it.

"Let's see... this!" she extracted a Blaster from Star Wars. "Nah!" she threw it away.

"This!" she took out a wooden bat, before shaking her head. "Nope!" and away it went.

"Aha! THIS!" she extracted a large bazooka and pointed it at the window. "DESTROY!"

As the fired missile touched the window, it bounced back magically towards Lily, who groaned.

"Oh, crud..." she looked at the readers, holding up a sign that wrote 'BOOM' right before the missile hit her and exploded.

 **\- In response to** _ **0713MM**_ **'s review:**

"Playmaker... I am your mother!" Queen declared, holding Playmaker at the top of VRAINS's central tower and at an edge. Evil Star Wars music started playing in the background after those words.

"No... no... that's not possible!" Playmaker gritted his teeth. "MOTHER!?"

"YES, SON!"

"Wait..." Cynthia spoke up from behind them. "If you're my mother... and he' your son... and I'm your daughter... that means... Playmaker is my NII-SAN!?"

"You mean Nissan or brother?" Queen raised an eyebrow, and Cynthia gave her a what-the-f***'-type of stare.

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Now for that typo, I'm going to spoiler things about my Fusion Monster!" Ryoken exclaimed, holding Sakushi Ryu in his blue sphere program. "To summon it, I need a Fusion card but Super Polymerization doesn't work that well because the dragon has some strict summoning requirements. Then, it'll appear in a Duel at the Mirror VRAINS arc. And the combo you suggested Kioku is so good that I'll prepare a counter for it immediately!"

"How unoriginal of you." Sakushi Ryu stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah, in the meantime, think of a Monster that symbolizes Kioku and Erika's bond."

"Oho, I already have a _card_ ready for that!"

"I know, that's why I'll spoiler it right now-"

"SHHHHHHH!"

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Pendulum-wha?" Lily tilted her head to the side. "If I'm not mistaken, all Ignis so far only use Link Monsters for some reason, so I won't break our beloved tradition. Although, I don't understand _why_ we have such a tradition..."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 19:**

 **Our Choices**

* * *

 **In LINK VRAINS**

"Aqua!"

Earth shouted, making his Support Avatar crouch down to let him easily step down from its wrist and stop in front of the prison that's keeping the WATER Ignis trapped.

"You're-..." the sentence ended with a strange, static noise, more than likely Earth's name in the Ignis language. Aqua looked at the fellow female Ignis, blinking at her. "And you... I only know your Control ID, sorry. IGNF2, yes?"

"That's right, but I prefer Lily." she giggled. "Oh, and your boyf-" she stopped, earning a deadly glance by Earth. "I mean, friend's name in human language is Earth! Your name, on the other hand, is Aqua."

"Lily and Earth..."

"Don't worry, Aqua, I'll get you out of here."

"No, wait!" Earth immediately went stiff at Aqua's words. "I've checked this prison's program, and it's equipped with a dangerous anti-Ignis virus. If you touch it, your program will slowly be erased and you can't escape from such a fate."

"Anti-Ignis virus..." Lily placed a light bulb above her head before lighting it up. "I know that program! It's the same that's equipped to the sword I took from Erika! In that case, I know how to act!"

She summoned a window in front of her, crouching down beside the prison to open its algorithm. After some minutes, she was able to change the program so that the virus would destroy the prison itself.

"Let's see if it works." Lily closed the window, and seconds later, the prison started vanishing into grey particles of data. "It actually worked!"

"Thank you, Lily." Earth said as he offered a hand to Aqua- something which didn't escape Lily's notice, making her smile wide, much to Earth's chagrin- "Let's flee, Aqua."

"Flee on a boat of loooo- I mean, freedom." Lily started singing before correcting herself. "That's totally what I wanted to say."

"Um..." Aqua had the ability to tell the difference between the truth and lies, but she said nothing. "Yeah, let's go." _What did she want to say?_ she thought in confusion. "Thank you for coming to save me."

"I-I am glad you're safe." Earth said in a low tone, almost scared to know what Lily would say if she hears that.

 _..._

Playmaker, Soulburner, and Bloody Talker were flying side by side on their D-Boards in the Virtual Reality's sky, having just logged in to search for Earth and Aqua. Seeing the high chance they won't agree with Lightning's evil schemes, they have to warn them, or they remain easy prey for the LIGHT Ignis who doesn't ignore those who disobey him.

"Everyone," Playmaker turned to the others. "Let's split up and search! We have to find Earth and Aqua as soon as possible, we can cover more ground in less time if we split into three groups."

Bloody Talker nodded, and Soulburner addressed him. "I'll go down!"

"Then I'll go up." he said with another nod.

[The middle area is ours!] Ai told, and the three Duelists went their separate ways.

Unknown to them, a small drone was filming them behind a floating pillar. The drone zoomed on Playmaker and followed him. In an unknown location of VRAINS, somebody was watching from that drone.

"You split up... Yes, that's great indeed." the mysterious person snapped his fingers, and two avatars materialized behind him.

"Call us out so abruptly, what's this about, King?" the 3rd Charisma Duelist, Kisskill, asked, walking forward with a hand placed on her hip.

"Your... sweetheart is roaming VRAINS all alone." those words made Kisskill's eyes widen. "Kaiba Seto is abroad for a conference, so he's out of the picture. The time to gather his scant agents to defend Mirg's Incarnation will take them too long. This is the best chance to capture him."

Kisskill grinned wide. "I wholeheartedly concur." she gave an exaggerated bow before vanishing.

"...And if Ylil's Incarnation comes?" the other avatar, who didn't move an inch and remained in the room's dark corner, asked.

"You already know my answer." King said. "We can kill two birds with one stone, then. But I don't need you to go with Kisskill. That Soulburner person... he's a friend of Mirg's Incarnation. He can be of some use to us."

The second avatar didn't reply, vanishing as well.

 _..._

"I see. Like I thought, the Cyberse World was destroyed." Aqua replied to Earth, the two being on the latter's Support Avatar, while Lily was flying beside them on her D-Board.

"It seems you know something." Earth noted.

"Yes. The one who locked me up was probably responsible for our World's destruction." the WATER Ignis explained what happened to her before the Cyberse World's destruction: finding the second LIGHT Ignis creating Judgement Arrows, trapping Aqua, and revealing his plan to erase their beloved World.

"So Orion and the guards we Dueled before all work for the Light Ignis!?" Lily was holding up her I-detect-hacks siren and light bulb, which were both on, in shock. "And an Ignis destroyed his own World!? What day is today; plot-twists-day!?"

"I can't forgive him for doing that to you... to our World...!" Earth clenched his fist in evident anger.

"Earth..." Aqua whispered. She understood his emotions, but to think he would be this scourged... Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound coming from behind them, and as she turned around, she saw two figures coming their way. "We're being chased."

"The Light Ignis found us already?" Lily gasped.

"No, I'm not sensing him..." Aqua revealed.

The two figures became visible as they caught up to them: it was a cloaked man and Cynthia.

 _..._

[Earth appeared! I'll send you the location, go immediately!] Shoichi's shout came from the Duel Disk. As a map emerged from the Duel Disk, Bloody Talker tched loudly.

"We're too far." Kioku muttered. They were at the central tower's tip, and the location on the map required them to be almost at the middle.

[By the time we arrive, it'll be too late.] Grim remarked.

[We'll go!] Playmaker spoke up from the Duel Disk.

"I leave it to you, friend..." Bloody Talker whispered, closing the map and turning to head to the location. He might arrive late, but at least he'll be there if help is needed... Wait!

"Grim, send a message to Blue Girl." Kioku quickly said, and his Ignis nodded. Aoi could log in at the exact location and provide support for Yusaku-

"Found you!"

The sudden voice caused Bloody Talker to glance upwards and see a familiar person flying towards him: a fairly young man with a muscular build, tan skin, violet eyes with white irises, black hair that swept upward and to the right side of his head, and wearing the usual uniform Lightning's men wore and riding a D-Board similar to Bohman's.

"Oh, it's Necro!" Bloody Talker chuckled, not expecting the man he put in jail to appear now of all times. "Spelled with 'c' instead of 'k', of course."

"Insolent kid...!" Nekro growled under his breath. "My carrier was destroyed by you and I ended up in jail! You can't even get my name right!?"

[This is the man you handed SOL and got money for.] Grim realized.

 _Take the information that can be of use to us._ Kioku thought.

 _Yeah, I know._ Bloody Talker grinned. "Say, hunter-chan... no, you aren't anymore, so I should say Ignis' slave-chan, what are you doing here? Did the Light Ignis send you, perhaps?"

"I was sent to check on something much more important, but seeing you were online, I took this chance!" Nekro explained, clenching a fist. "This time, I will win against you!"

[Something important...] Grim placed a hand on his chin. He turned to his Origin. [Kusanagi sent me a video feed of Earth, and the Water Ignis and Lily were with him, too.]

"You theorize that 'something important' could be the Water Ignis?"

[Yes.] he nodded. [After all, she went missing before the Cyberse World was attacked. Maybe Lightning took her hostage.]

"That can be the case." Kioku narrowed his eyes. "But to think Lily is there as well... it's a good thing we sent Blue Girl. In any case, we have no choice but to deal with the pawn."

"You're calling me a pawn!?" Nekro gritted his teeth.

"I would've said trash, but that can work too." Bloody Talker shrugged.

"We'll see the real trash at the end of our Duel!" the ex-bounty hunter exclaimed. "You'll pay for what you did to me, insolent ki-..."

Bloody Talker's and Grim's eyes widen in unison at the sudden blade piercing through Nekro's torso, causing the young man to stop talking with a sharp gasp. The blade was retracted, letting him stand on his own feet for a couple of seconds before collapsing on the D-Board, the avatar exploding in particles of red data.

"All of this inelegant talking got to my head."

The one to talk was Kisskill, standing on her D-Board and giving a bow as her Monster, Orphegel Galatea, did the same. There was no blood on the Monster's scythe, but Bloody Talker knew Nekro's life came to an end.

"You killed him." he said, a little surprised by such a crude move. He remembers what Aoi told him: Kisskill found a person who criticized Bloody Talker and she Dueled them for hours, always bringing down their Life Points bit by bit so they could suffer. It seems, this time, she skipped all that.

 _Maybe because you were present and she didn't want to waste time._ Kioku thought.

"Cannon fodder like him have no reason to take part in a grand opera." Kisskill waved a dismissive hand. "But..." she gave a soft blush, making the male Duelist turn confused. "What did you think of my execution!?" she smiled warmly. "I chose Galatea because it has a scythe, and you had one as well in the Old VRAINS! I thought scythes are of your liking, so I went with that!"

 _Aoi wasn't wrong when she said Kisskill is a crazy fangirl of yours._ Kioku scoffed in their head. _She went smiles and sunshine at you in mere seconds. Well, I leave this to you, maestro._

 _Haha, very funny._ Bloody Talker shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. You did catch us all by surprise, so plus points for that, too."

"Oh, thank you!" Kisskill giggled innocently. "I'm so happy it was of your liking. Next time we meet, I'll put up an even better execution, just for you, sweetheart."

[Sweet...heart?] Grim let out a growl, not being found to the sound of it.

"I personally would've used sweetpie; it's much cuter!"

Almark, who was beside his Master from who knows how long, spoke up, earning a jump from Bloody Talker.

"Star Ark..." Kisskill scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Kioku inquired while his alter ego was swearing like mad in their head, not happy for the second jump scare.

"I really took to heart what you said yesterday to me," Almark explained, placing a hand on his chest. "So from now on, I'll help you more and more! Personally, to boot!" _And Kaiba will kill you for this_ , Ninlil's voice echoed in his head, but he happily dismissed them. "So, off you go! I'll take care of this!"

[Are you sure?] Grim glanced at Kisskill, feeling a new aura coming from her direction: pique. [You two seem to have a story together.]

"Ah, don't ya worry about good old me!" Almark laughed like a kid. "I am more skilled than I look. It's just that, well... Kisskill doesn't like me at all."

"Then I'll leave this to you." Kioku nodded; saving the three Ignis takes top priority, he can't waste any time here. He turned his D-Board around before zooming off, leaving the two behind.

"No one ever taught you manners, didn't they?" Kisskill snarled. "Interrupting a peaceful silence is so like you, Star Ark."

"And going head over heels for Mirg's Incarnation is something you would do, _Star Scepter_."

The Charisma Duelist's lips curved into a smirk. "Hoh, using my real name, are you? I started it, so I can let it slide for this time. But..." her eyes flashed gold. "What I won't forgive is you ruining my time with Mirg's Incarnation! I didn't come here with the intent to destroy you, but my plans changed."

"A Duel? Why yes!" Almark's own eyes flashed green. "I am up for a little game. It will be a perfect chance to test my deck to a real opponent."

[Kisskill, this is enough.] a sudden voice boomed around the two, stopping them in their tracks.

"King, is that you!?" Almark chuckled. "How have you been lately?"

[Hearing your voice made it worse if you're that interested.] King scorned, making him pout. [Kisskill,] he addressed the other Star Relic. [I order you to retreat.]

"What!?" she gritted her teeth. "Are you underestimating my powers!? You think I can't take on this airhead!?"

[I believe _you_ are underestimating Star Ark.] King told. [We don't have any records on him Dueling, or his deck, or him ever leaving that accursed den of his. If you fight and lose, that means losing a strong and useful asset from my army. I won't repeat myself again: _retreat_.]

Kisskill flinched at the dangerous tone he said the last word with and frowned. She turned to glare at the other Star Relic. "One day, Mirg's Incarnation _will_ belong to me." she vanished after that.

"...What a letdown!" Almark stomped his D-Board. A green portal opened under him, and he left the area through it.

 _..._

[Earth appeared! I'll send you the location, go immediately!] Shoichi's shout came from the Duel Disk. As a map emerged from the Duel Disk, Soulburner frowned.

"It's too far from here!" he complained, being at the central tower's bottom area.

[We'll go!] Playmaker spoke up, prompting him to nod.

[If we get a move on, we could arrive at the location in the nick of time.] Flame emerged.

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed. As he was about to leave, he shivered. "What the Hell is this feeling...?"

[Soulburner, look out!]

Rolling to the side in time to dodge a purple beam fired his way, the youth's panicked expression was clear for everyone to see. He and the Ignis looked in the direction that attack came, and see Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roaring at them.

"Th-That's! Toxin's Ace!" Soulburner's eyes widen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Speaking of the devil, Toxin descended from the sky using his wings, halting beside the Fusion Monster with an enraged expression. He pointed an accusing finger at the central tower, which was hit by the dragon's beam.

"SOL won't stop babbling about that damage!" Toxin scolded, trying to calm down. "Seriously, from the moment we were Blessed, you became unsupportable!"

His Ace Monster acted more... more humanly, listening to him with passionate feelings like an adult or misbehaving like a child! The worst thing is, Almark was also there to annoy him! Is this a family tradition or something?

Starve Venom let out a snort, turning its head to the side.

"Don't act like this isn't your fault!" Toxin snapped again. "I didn't order you to appear or attack!"

The dragon regarded its user with half-lid eyes, prompting Toxin to scowl.

"Um..." the two turned to Soulburner, who sweatdropped. "Sorry if I interrupt your quarrel... but what are you doing here?"

[Could it be? Earth was found by SOL?] Flame questioned.

"SOL detected three Ignis roaming the server, and they sent me and two other hunters to deal with them. However... they never stated which Ignis." Toxin revealed.

[Ah, he just wants a rematch.] Flame said.

"I'm down for that." Soulburner smirked. "Our last Duel was intense and ardent; I wouldn't mind having such a Duel again! I accept your challenge, Toxin!"

"But I'll remind you, in case I win, you and your Ignis come with me to SOL," Toxin explained as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon returned to its card form and entered his Duel Disk.

"I know." Soulburner said. "But you would have to win for that to happen!"

"Are you implying the end result will be the same as our last Duel?" Toxin raised an amused eyebrow. "Soulburner, I am not the same person I was back then. Nor my deck. This Duel won't end in my defeat... but I'll let the results speak for me. Let the hunt begin!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Toxin: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Soulburner: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

[I advise you to start out strong.] Flame remarked. [His deck is a deadly weapon.]

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed with a nod. "In our last Duel, you went first. This time, I'll start us off! Ore no turn! I normal summon Salamangreat Ocelotty from my hand!"

The small and almost cute ocelot covered in thin, vanilla armor, claws colored a wine red, eyes glowing with a mischevious green, and a tail was covered in flames, appeared on the field with a purr.

 **Salamangreat Ocelotty:** _ **ATK 100**_ **/DEF 100/LV: 1**

"Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!"

A stream of fire erupted from Soulburner's hand, twirling in the air before conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster!" he stated. "I set Ocelotty!"

The Monster turned into a twister of flames and launched into a Link Marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!"

Emerging from the portal was a lynx with maroon fur, green eyes, covered in grey and red armor that had flames bursting from the igniters attached to its back and tail. The Monster flew in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's left.

 **Salamangreat Balelynx:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/Link 1: Bottom**

"A Link 1 Salamangreat..." Toxin narrowed his eyes. _He summoned it to the Extra Monster Zone that's on my right. That means, if I summon Starve Venom Link Dragon to the other Extra Monster Zone, its Bottom-Left wouldn't be pointing to any Main Monster Zones and I can't summon other Monsters from the Extra Deck._

[Smart, Soulburner.] Flame praised his partner.

The person in question smirked wider. "Balelynx's effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can add one copy of Salamangreat Sanctuary from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate Salamangreat Fowl's effect from my hand!"

He revealed the said card before continuing. "When I summon a non-Fowl "Salamangreat" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Appearing from a miniature tornado of fire was a peafowl covered in imposing grey and blue armor and having a flaming tail. It followed its user under the Link 1's Bottom Marker.

 **Salamangreat Fowl:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 4**

"Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Fire Effect Monsters! I set Balelynx and Fowl!"

The said Monsters turned into twisters of flames and launched into two Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

A stream of fire burst from the portal, revealing an anthropomorphic wolf covered from head to toe in grey and green armor, red eyes, sharp claws and fangs, and having its torso burning with flames. The beast gave a loud howl as it entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's left.

 **Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Top, Bottom**

"I activate Salamangreat Mole's effect in my hand!" Soulburner revealed the said card. "During my Main Phase of a turn in which I Link Summoned, I can Special Summon this card to a zone a Link Monster points to! Come, Mole!"

Materializing under Sunlight Wolf's Bottom-Marker was a mole with red highlights, grey armor covering its body and an orange visor its eyes, and having flamings gauntlets with sharp claws.

 **Salamangreat Mole:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Sunlight Wolf's effect!" the youth exclaimed. "When a Monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, I can target one Fire Monster in my Graveyard and add it back to my hand! I choose Fowl!"

"He got back a Monster and summoned new Materials?" Toxin was impressed by his opponent's new tactics.

"Appear for the third time!" Soulburner cried out, creating another Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are two or more Fire Effect Monsters! I set Mole and the Link 2 Sunlight Wolf! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

Emerging from a stream of burning fire was the youth's Ace Monster, the king of beasts itself. Heatlio gave a loud roar at the enemy, standing where Sunlight Wolf was moments ago.

 **Salamangreat Heatlio:** **ATK 2300/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

[Its effect when Link Summoned is wasted because Toxin has no cards in his Spell & Trap Zones, but you managed to take the right Extra Monster Zone and have a good start.]

"Yeah." the Origin nodded at his Ignis' words. "By targeting a "Salamangreat" Link Monster I control, that being Heatlio, I activate the Continuous Spell **Seal of Link Fire**!"

A card which depicted Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf on a wasteland with its Link Markers burning intensely on the ground and creating twisters of flames around the Link Monster appeared.

"Through its effect, my opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck to their Main Monster Zones the targeted Heatlio points to," Soulburner explained. "Turn End!"

"I see. Now I can't use Heatlio's Top Marker to my advantage." Toxin admitted begrudgingly. "But that's not enough to stop me, and you know it." the other Duelist narrowed his eyes at that, knowing it was true. This was just a minor countermeasure. "Watashi no turn. Draw!"

The Charisma Duelist took two of his cards between his fingers, making the rest vanish. He revealed them to his opponent, who gasped upon seeing them.

"No way! Those are-!"

"Using the scale 1 **Predator Plants Bicorphyllum** and the scale 8 Predator Plants Spider Orchid, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Swiping the cards to the side, they vanished, and two pillars of blue light materialized on either side of Toxin's field. One of them contained the Monster which was a cross between a moon orchid and a spider, while the other had a Monster which was a cross between a bicorn and an epiphyllum in it.

 **Predator Plants Bicorphyllum:** **Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 1**

 **Predator Plants Spider Orchid:** **Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1/SC: 8**

[He uses Pendulums, too!?] Flame was equally shocked.

"I told you my deck isn't the same as it was before! Spider Orchid's Pendulum Effect!" Toxin pointed forward. "During my Main Phase of a turn in which this card was activated, I can target one other face-up card in the Spell & Trap Zone and destroy it! My choice is your Seal of Link Fire!"

"Seal of Link Fire's effect!" Soulburner gestured to his field. "Equal to the Link Rating the targeted Heatlio has, this card or Heatlio cannot be destroyed by battle or a card effect!"

[Since Heatlio is Link 3, this effect can be used thrice.] Flame pointed out.

The Continuous Spell was surrounded by a dark aura, which suddenly turned red and caused nothing to happen.

"Then what about this! I activate the Spell Card **Pendulum Gate**!" a card depicting Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in the Pendulum Zones, conjuring a large portal between them, appeared. "With this card, by sealing my normal Pendulum Summon for this turn, I'm allowed to Pendulum Summon one Monster from my deck whose Level is between my set Pendulum Scales!"

"From the deck!?" Soulburner's eyes widen.

"The terror that hungers in the unknown!" Toxin chanted. "Become my power and break all hope! Pendulum Summon! Bloom, Level 2, Predator Plants Sundew Kingii!"

A purple portal opened between his pillars of light, from which a single beam shot out and materialized in the form of a Monster which was a cross between a drosera and a frilled-necked lizard.

 **Predator Plants Sundew Kingii:** **Dark/Plant/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 2**

"I activate Bicorphyllum's Pendulum Effect!" Toxin stated. "For every "Predator Plants" Monster I successfully Pendulum Summon, all Monsters my opponent controls have one Predator Counter placed on them. I only summoned Sundew Kingii, so your Heatlio gains one Counter!"

A green spore with a fanged-mouth appeared on the field before attaching itself to the Link Monster's leg.

(Heatlio: Predator Counters 0→1)

"Sandeu Kinjī no kōka hatsudō!" Toxin shouted. "During my Main Phase, I can perform a Fusion Summon without the need of a "Fusion" card, using this card and Monsters in my hand, my field, or Monsters my opponent controls with Predator Counters!"

[Since it's technically not being destroyed, Seal of Link Fire can't protect Heatlio!] Flame gasped.

"Any Monster with Predator Counters that's used as Fusion Material is treated as a Dark Monster," Toxin explained. "Therefore, I use Sundew Kingii and your Heatlio as materials!"

As the two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Toxin chanted.

"Beautiful flower with an insect-alluring fragrance! Harvest your endless rows of teeth, and reveal us your Hellish form!" he grasped his hands together and raised them in the air. Seconds later, he swung them back down. "Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7! Predator Plants Chimerafflesia!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a new monstrous plant emerged from it, with an equally terrifying roar. This Fusion Monster resembled a rafflesia, but in addition to its main mouth full of sharp teeth, two venus flytraps emerged from its roots, snapping their mouths at the enemy. The Fusion Monster stood where Heatlio was, in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Predator Plants Chimerafflesia:** **Dark/Plant/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 7**

Toxin could feel Starve Venom's growl from his Extra Deck, annoyed it wasn't the one to be Fusion Summoned.

"Don't be like that." he whispered at his Duel Disk. "I only have one copy of you in my deck, and I don't want to waste your effect when Fusion Summoned. Wait until the time is right."

The dragon snorted in reply.

"I set one card face-down!" Toxin shouted. "Battle! Go, Chimerafflesia, attack Soulburner directly! With no Monsters nor set cards, you have no choice but to accept this attack!"

True to his words, the flytraps attached to the Monster shot forward, each biting Soulburner on a different part of his body, making him cry out on pain as the spots glitched.

 **Soulburner: LP 4000 - 2500 = 1500**

"I end my turn with this."

Kilometers above the two Duelists, a lone figure was chasing them and viewing their Duel unfold. It was a very scary and ominous avatar, an undead skeleton creature with no skin nor flesh, wearing elaborate obsidian armor adorned with violet edges over his bones and head. Furthermore, a tiny violet glow radiated from inside its empty eye sockets.

Instead of riding a D-Board, moreover, it was galloping and equally deceased horse, this one having no skin nor flesh either, and wore the same armor as the skeleton, and its eyes were covered by its double-horned helmet.

"Howdy, dear foe of mine!" the sudden, spirited voice of Almark made the skeleton knight lift its head and see the aforementioned person flying towards him on his D-Board, smirking. "Didn't think King would dispatch two Star Relics in unison!"

"Star Ark." the skeleton knight said.

"A man of few words as always." Almark mused. "It seems none of you evil Star Relics changed these years, eh, Star Lance?"

"Neither did you. Chatty as always." Star Lance snorted, making the other 'hmph!' in response. "If you're here and not with Mirg's Incarnation... King ordered Kisskill to retreat."

"Your deduction skills are top-notch!" Almark snapped his fingers. "And yes, you're correct. It seems King ordered you to attack Soulburner, but you're observing his Duel with Toxin-kun."

"Taking care of that Blessed human is also important." was all Star Lance replied.

"So when the two are drained from fighting, you'll strike..." Almark chuckled. "With the stealth program you've equipped yourself with, Starve Venom-kun can't sniff you out, so your plan could work."

"Could?"

"Well, if it wasn't for the one and only me!" Almark placed a hand on his chest, his eyes closed. "Kisskill was a total let-down; she left before we could Duel. That means you'll be Dueling me first-"

As he opened his eyes, Star Lance was nowhere to be seen, more than likely retreating due to King's orders or his own schemes. This made Almark face-fault with a long groan and vanish through his green portal...

"Ore no turn!" Soulburner, who recovered from the last attack, announced. "Draw! I normal summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand!"

The peafowl Monster reappeared on the field with its 1800 ATK.

"I activate Fowl's effect!" Soulburner stated and his Monster gave a loud cry. "By sending Salamangreat Sanctuary from my hand to the Graveyard, I target your Set card with this effect! This turn, that targeted card cannot be activated!"

Toxin scowled at that.

[With nothing in your way, you can run wild to your heart's content, partner.]

"That's right!" Soulburner nodded at Flame's words. "Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto! I set Fowl in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Salamangreat Balelynx!"

Another Balelynx appeared on his field with its 500 ATK and in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

"With its effect, I add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my deck to my hand!" Soulburner did just that. "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell **Cage of Link Fire** from my hand, targeting Balelynx with it!"

A card which depicted Salamangreat Almiraj inside a cage made entirely of fire appeared.

"Through its effect, the targeted "Salamangreat" Monster is banished," Soulburner explained as his Monster exploded in particles. "Now that I control no Monsters, I can activate Mole's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing it and shuffling Salamangreat Sanctuary, Heatlio, Wolf, Balelynx, and Seal of Link Fire, which is also treated as a "Salamangreat" card in my Graveyard, into my deck, I draw two cards!"

After doing all that, the youth continued. "I activate Ocelotty's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it to return Fowl from my Graveyard to my hand. Then, I activate Cage of Link Fire's other effect! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I Special Summon the Monster banished by its effect to my field!"

A flaming portal opened in front of him, from which Balelynx emerged.

"And as you already know, I have Fowl in my hand." Soulburner revealed the said card. "Which I can Special Summon through its own effect!"

The said Monster reappeared for the second time.

"Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "I set Balelynx and Fowl! Link Summon! Appear, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

The anthropomorphic wolf reappeared on his field with its 1800 ATK and in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Will of the Salamangreat!" Soulburner shouted. "Through its effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon one Salamangreat from my hand or Graveyard! Resurrect, Balelynx!"

A flaming GY Portal opened under Sunlight Wolf's Bottom Marker, from which Balelynx emerged.

"Sanraito Urufu no kōka!" he pointed at the Link 2 Monster. "When a Monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, I can target one Fire Monster in my Graveyard and add it back to my hand. I choose Fowl again!"

"It's a repeat of the last turn..." Toxin's tone didn't change, but his eyes widen a little to reveal his shock.

"Appear for the third time!" Soulburner cried out, creating another Link Portal. "I set Balelynx and the Link 2 Sunlight Wolf! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

The king of beasts reappeared on the Extra Monster Zone with its 2300 ATK and with a grand roar.

[This time, you can use its first effect!] Flame pointed out.

"Yeah! I activate Heatlio's effect!" Soulburner exclaimed. "When this card is Link Summoned, I can target one card in my opponent's Spell & Trap Zone and shuffle it into their deck! I choose your set card, Toxin! Resounding Roar!"

Heatlio unleashed another roar, creating red soundwaves that hit the Set card and revealed it: Extra Pinch. The card turned into particles and was sucked into Toxin's Duel Disk.

"Next, I activate the Field Spell Salamangreat Sanctuary!"

As the card appeared, a large portal with pink trims materialized above them, bathing the field with its white light and flame sparks that rained out of it.

"With that card, your field is set." Toxin remarked. "Strike me with everything you got, Soulburner."

"Consider it done!" the other Duelist smirked. "With Sanctuary's effect, I'll use Heatlio to call forth another one by using only it as material! Surging flame, awaken Heatlio's true strength with the powers of purification!"

Following his chant, Heatlio was surrounded by flames and entered the large portal.

"Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatlio!"

Erupting from the portal was a twister of fire, from which a new Heatlio emerged, some parts of its armor actually burning with fierce flames!

[Heatlio's effect activates again since it was Link Summoned,] Flame explained. [This time, say goodbye to one of your set Scales!]

The king of beasts roared, hitting Bicorphyllum with red soundwaves and causing it to return into Toxin's deck.

"I activate the reincarnated Heatlio's effect!" Soulburner pointed forward. "When it's Reincarnation Link Summoned, for one time only, I can make the Attack of an opponent's Monster become equal to the Attack of a "Salamangreat" Monster in my Graveyard until the End Phase! I select Balelynx and Chimerafflesia as the targets for this effect! Do it, Flame Possession!"

The orb attached to the lion's chest started emitting fire which took the shapes of Balelynx before launching at the Fusion Monster, hitting it and causing its strength to vanish.

(Chimerafflesia: ATK 2500→500)

[Look out, that Monster has a nasty effect if you attack it.] Flame pointed out for his Origin. [It lowers the enemy's Attack by 1000, and if it does, itself will gain 1000 Attack.]

"In that case, I banish Cage of Link Fire from my Graveyard and activate its effect, targeting Heatlio with it." Soulburner stated. "This turn, the targeted "Salamangreat" Monster is unaffected by card effects, except its own. Let's Battle! Salamangreat Heatlio, attack Predator Plants Chimerafflesia! Heat Soul!"

The lion gave a roar before leaping forward and spinning around, causing the flames from its back to surround its body entirely. The attack pierced the Fusion Monster's body, causing it to be destroyed in a giant explosion that made Toxin grit his teeth.

 **Toxin: LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

"Alright!" the youth cheered, happy for this turn's results. "Turn End!"

"Watashi no turn." Toxin declared. "Draw. The effect of Chimerafflesia activates from my Graveyard! Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was there, I can add one Fusion card from my deck to my hand. Then, I activate the Spell Card **Predator Gluttony** from my hand!"

A card which depicted Predator Plants Spino Dionaea greedily eating down various Insect-type Monsters appeared.

"I turn over the top five cards of my deck, and any "Predator Plants" Monsters I reveal are sent to the Graveyard while the other cards are shuffled back into my deck," Toxin explained, doing so. "Three of them were Predator Plants and they're sent to the Graveyard, the others back into my deck. Then, for every ditched Monster, I draw a new card, in this case three!"

After that, he continued. "I activate the Spell Card **Germination Fusion**!" a card which depicted a staple Fusion Portal with Predator Plants Fly Hell and Moray Nepenthes swirling into it appeared. "I target two Level 4 or lower Predator Plants in my Graveyard and Special Summon them in defense mode! I revive Easter Lily Lizard and Moray Nepenthes that were sent to the Graveyard by Predator Gluttony!"

A GY Portal materialized in front of the hunter, from which his plants emerged with menacing snarls.

 **Predator Plants Easter Lily Lizard: ATK 1200/** _ **DEF 1200**_ **/LV: 3**

 **Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes: ATK 1600/** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/LV: 4**

"When Easter Lily Lizard is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can activate its effect to draw one card." Toxin reminded his opponents. "And now, Germination Fusion's effect continues! After my plants bloom, I'm allowed to perform a Fusion Summon by using Dark Monsters I control!"

As the two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Toxin chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Become a new terror!" he grasped his hands together and raised them in the air. Seconds later, he swung them back down. "Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, and my partner! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the slim, purple and dark green scaled dragon with glowing red and yellow orbs all over its body, a long tail, four mouths emerging from its back, two horns erupting from its head and having green eyes which glowed with an eerie light, leaped out from it. It roared and was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 8**

[An over-the-top appearance as always...] Flame muttered.

"I activate Starve Venom's effect! The tun this dragon was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the field as materials, it gains the Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

Following Toxin's words, a violet aura surrounded Heatlio which the mouths attached to Starve Venom's back sucking in.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800→5100)

"Like last time, it easily surpassed Heatlio's Attack..." Soulburner frowned.

"And I'm not done yet." Toxin pointed out with a sly smile. "I activate the Spell Card Pendulum Storm from my hand, destroying as many cards in the Pendulum Zones as possible to destroy one Spell or Trap my opponent controls! I choose to destroy your Sanctuary!"

"By banishing Balelynx from my Graveyard, I activate its effect!" Soulburner abruptly shouted. "I negate Salamangreat Sanctuary's destruction!"

A raging storm enveloped Spider Orchid and the Field Spell, but only the former was destroyed by it.

"I activate the Equip Spell Predator Graft from my hand," Toxin explained. "I target Chimerafflesia in my Graveyard and Special Summon it by equipping it with Graft!"

A GY Portal opened, and the monstrous plant with 2500 ATK emerged from it, standing in Toxin's Middle Main Monster Zone.

[That's bad...] Flame commented. [His field is getting deadlier by the second!]

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Toxin exclaimed. "Predator Plants Chimerafflesia, attack Salamangreat Heatlio! When an attack is declared involving Chimerafflesia and an opponent's Monster, I can activate its effect to lower yours Attack by 1000!"

The flytraps attached to Chimerafflesia shot forward, tying themselves to Heatlio's body.

(Heatlio: ATK 2300→1300)

"And if that happens, my Monster gains 1000 Attack!" the Charisma Duelist added. "Now, go ahead and use your Field Spell's effect!"

(Chimerafflesia: ATK 2500→3500)

"It's not like a have a choice!" Soulburner remarked as his Field Spell appeared on the field. "I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary's other effect! When I would take battle damage involving a "Salamangreat" Monster, by paying 1000 Life Points, I can target one "Salamangreat" Link Monster I control and make its Attack 0! Then, I gain Life Points equal to its original Attack! Of course, my target is Heatlio!"

A green light surrounded Soulburner after those words.

(Salamangreat Heatlio: ATK 500→0)

 **Soulburner: LP 1500 + 2300 = 3800**

Chimerafflesia unleashed a stream of green venom from its mouth, which washed over the Link Monster and made it explode. Soulburner cried out in pain as he was blown back by the attack's force.

 **Soulburner: LP 3800 - 3500 = 300**

"But now, you're done for!" Toxin threw his arm forward. "Final Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, finish the job! Attack Soulburner directly with Venom Conduit!"

[Soulburner!]

"Calm down, I got this!" he shouted to his Ignis. "I activate **Salamangreat Peryton** 's effect in my hand! When I'm attacked directly by an opponent's Monster, I can Special Summon Peryton from my hand and make it become the new attack target!"

Flying to the youth's aid was a Peryton from the myths, having a body covered in dark yellow and wine red armor and flaming antlers and wings.

 **Salamangreat Peryton:** **Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1300/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 3**

The mouths attached to Starve Venom's back opened to release crimson electricity, flying towards Peryton and tying it to place. Moments later, a green beam erupted from orbs generated by the electricity, hitting Peryton and causing it to explode.

"Since it was in defense mode, I take no battle damage!" Soulburner pointed out. "Also, Peryton's other effect activates! When this card is destroyed by battle, I gain 600 Life Points for each "Salamangreat" Link Monster in my Graveyard!"

[There are currently three such Monsters in there.] Flame informed everyone.

 **Soulburner: LP 300 + 1800 = 2100**

 _He didn't activate his Skill?_ the youth thought in confusion. Inverse Healing could've been activated at this timing... _Did he switch it out for something else?_

"As expected of a fiery Duelist, you managed to survive." Toxin remarked. "I end my turn, and with it, my Monsters' Attack Points return to normal!"

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 5100→2800; Chimerafflesia: ATK 3500→2500)

"Ore no turn!" Soulburner announced. "Draw! I activate Will of the Salamangreat's effect, enabling me to Special Summon Heatlio from my Graveyard! Resurrect, my Ace Monster!"

A flaming GY Portal opened in front of him, from which the Link 3 emerged with a roar.

"I won't let you do as you please! Torappu hatsudō: **Starving Death**!" a card which depicted Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's shadow with glowing red eyes towering over a dying Dark Lucius LV8 appeared. "With this card, my opponent chooses one Monster they control with equal or less Attack than the Attack of a "Starve Venom" Monster, or a Monster which used Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to be summoned, I control!"

[Since only Heatlio is on your field...]

"I have no choice but to destroy it." Soulburner finished for Flame with a frown as Heatlio's skin started corroding until breaking apart like glass.

"You said it yourself: it's not like you have a choice." Toxin pointed out with a narrow of his eyes. "Are you ready to accept defeat, Soulburner!?"

"No, because I'm not out of moves yet!" he replied with determination, and checked the contents of his hand. "With these cards, I can go for game... but if it's not enough then I'm pretty much defenseless afterwards. I could potentially lose here..."

[Revise all of your options.] Flame instructed. [Thanks to Peryton, your Life Points are now 2100. If you use your Skill, you can draw two new cards.]

"I know that." _But I'm more worried about Toxin's Skill._ he thought but not said. "But not doing anything out of fear is worse than going all out at this point. Here I come, Toxin! I activate my Skill!"

"You fell for it! I activate my own Skill, Skill Eraser!" Toxin suddenly cried out. "This negates the activation of your Skill!"

[He had a countermeasure for Burning Draw!?] Flame's eyes widen.

"In our last fight, you drew the key card to victory thanks to Burning Draw, even when I limited the cards you drew by it to one," Toxin explained. "It should be obvious I would equip myself with a better Skill to avoid another defeat. Now, what will you do, Soulburner!? Is the extent of your power just luck and Burning Draw!?"

"You should know better than anyone!" Soulburner shouted back. "I'll answer your Dueling with all my strength, Toxin! I normal summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand for the third time!"

The peafowl Monster reappeared with its 1800 ATK.

"Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto! I set Fowl in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Salamangreat Balelynx!"

Following Soulburner's words, the Balelynx he returned to the Extra Deck reappeared on his field with its 500 ATK.

"With its effect, I add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my deck to my hand!" Soulburner stated. He then revealed a different card from his hand. "Next, I activate Peryton's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it and targeting a Monster on the field: my choice is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

The ghostly image of Peryton appeared on the field before entering Starve Venom's orbs along its body and making them burn with intense flames.

"With that, the targeted Monster is treated as a Fire, Cyberse, "Salamangreat" Monster while it's face-up on the field!" Soulburner revealed. "Then, I activate the Spell Card Fusion of Fire!"

"A Fusion card!?" Toxin gasped, prompting the other to smirk.

"This is a new trick I added to my deck after our Duel," he explained. "With Fusion of Fire, I use Monsters from my hand and/or _either_ player's field as materials to Fusion Summon a Salamangreat!"

[This time, we're the ones to use your Monster as material!] Flame yelled.

"So that's why you made Starve Venom become a Salamangreat...!" Toxin realized.

As Balelynx and Starve Venom turned into red and blue flames respectively that swirled together, Soulburner chanted.

"Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!"

When the two flames clashed into one, it created a large explosion of purple flames, from which a Fusion Monster emerged with a roar! It was bathed in purple flames, and it somewhat resembled Heatlio, but attached to its arms were a sword and the head of a beast, and emerging from its back were wing-like appendages that emitted cyan flames and two tails with a snake-heads. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on its user's left.

 **Salamangreat Violet Chimera: Fire/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"A Salamangreat Fusion Monster... summoned by using my Ace as material..." Toxin breathed out, not expecting such a crazy move in the late game.

"When Violet Chimera is Fusion Summoned, its effect activates!" Soulburner stated. "It gains Attack equal to half the Attack of the materials used for its summon!"

(Violet Chimera: ATK 2800→4450)

"Battle!" Soulburner pointed forward. "Salamangreat Violet Chimera, attack Predator Plants Chimerafflesia!"

"But by doing that, my Monster's effect activates!" Toxin informed. "Yours will lose 1000 Attack, while mine gains 1000 Attack! You should have used Chimerafflesia as material!"

(Violet Chimera: ATK 4450→3450; Chimerafflesia: ATK 2500→3500)

[Are you sure about that?] Flame inquired.

"When Violet Chimera battles an opponent's Monster whose Attack is different from its original value, during damage calculation only-" Soulburner let out a wide grin. "My Fusion Monster's Attack is doubled!"

"Nani!?" Toxin exclaimed.

(Violet Chimera: ATK 3450→6900)

"This is it! The climax of this Duel!" the Cyberse user told. "Go! VIOLET SOUL!"

 _I have Venomous Muskeeter, Lis in my hand... but without Starve Venom, its effect is useless now._ Toxin thought begrudgingly. "I can't believe I'll have to end it like this. From my Graveyard, I banish Starving Death to activate its other effect! One instance of damage I would take... is dealt to both players instead!"

[Nani!?] Flame gasped. [But that means-!]

Violet Chimera flew towards the opposing Fusion Monster, masterfully dodging the flytraps it tried to use to stop its attack, and slashed the plant into two, bisecting it and causing it to explode. The smoke and shockwaves reached both Duelists, making them cry out in pain and be blown back in unison.

 **Toxin: LP 2200 - 3400 = 0**

 **Soulburner: LP 2100 - 3400 = 0**

 **Winner: DRAW!**

[...a draw...] Flame mumbled as the cards on the field vanished upon the Duel's shocking end result.

"Fufu...hahahahahaha!" Soulburner's sudden laughter echoed in the area. "To think it would be a draw... not bad, Toxin. You're much stronger than the last time we Dueled, but just like then, the Duel was a blast!"

"You are stronger, too." Toxin admitted with a lopsided smile. "I hope we'll have another hot Duel like this one, somewhere in the future."

"Me too!" Soulburner nodded, and the bounty hunter logged out.

[We should leave as well.] Flame said. [Trying to catch up with the others would be impossible now. Kusanagi-dono could have some news regarding Earth and our comrades.]

"Yeah."

[Toxin and Starve Venom...] Flame whispered. [They are worthy opponents to fight.]

"I wonder... what will be the result of our Duel? Who knows." Soulburner logged out.

 _...(Before the Duel)..._

Earth and Lily tried to shake off the hunters going for their heads by flying between several islands and increasing their speed, but it was all in vain as the hunters were getting closer and closer to them, seeming hellbent to catch them.

"No good! We can't escape them!" Aqua exclaimed, alarmed.

"Aqua-san," Lily addressed her. "Are you in any state to Duel?"

"That's out of question!" Earth spoke over her. "As long as I'm here, I won't let them lay a hand on Aqua! I'll protect her, that's the least I can do for her."

"Earth..." the WATER Ignis whispered.

Lily didn't tease or make any funny faces at the EARTH Ignis' determination, nodding with a serious expression. "OK, got it. Since our opponents are two, we should try to confuse them by splitting up."

"But if we can't escape, you know what'll happen."

"Are you underestimating yourself?" Lily's eyes curved a little in a smile. "We're both strong Duelists, this won't be an easy ride for our opponents, but neither for us."

"Lily... In case we never see each other... it was an honor to fight by your side." Earth finally said.

"I don't know much of you," Aqua spoke up. "However, I trust Earth's judgment and your abilities. I hope we can meet again, in the future."

"And have a girls' talk!" Lily winked, to which Aqua nodded with a smile. "If you two can escape... search for a person named Zaizen Aoi, who goes by the alias Blue Angel or Blue Girl. She's a friend of Bloody Talker, she'll help you out big time."

"Zaizen Aoi...?" Aqua sounded shocked.

"Stay well, Lily."

Following Earth's words of goodbye, he zoomed off to the left and Lily took the right. There was a moment of confusion between the cloaked hunter and Cynthia, but they eventually took their pick and split up, too.

As the LIGHT Ignis glanced behind her, she saw Cynthia following her and started taking random turns and twists, trying to lose her. But it soon proved useless as the other female Duelist was still behind her, closer even.

 _There's no point in running, I can't escape her..._ Lily thought begrudgingly and lowered her speed a little, letting Cynthia catch up to her. However, the moment Lily saw her- "Woah! Those are some big titties, girl... Mind if I ask what's your secret?"

"The secret is that there's NO SECRET!" Cynthia started out kindly before snapping. "Why does everybody think I made my breasts larger on purpose when this is my actual size...?"

"Really!? Wow, you sure are gifted..." Lily muttered, glancing at herself... Louder, she asked. "Did you inherit the size from your mother?"

"W-What!? That's none of your business!" the other girl blushed at that. Her face soon turned serious. "My name is Cynthia, SOL's special agent and currently a bounty hunter as well. Ignis, it's obvious we'll have to fight, but if you choose to come with me without fuss, I'll ensure you no one will be hurt."

"That's so kind of you!" Lily beamed, but she frowned afterwards. She remembered Aoi's words when they first met: ' **Not everyone in VRAINS is so nice and kind** ' and ' **Remaining here in VRAINS would be too dangerous, with all of the hunters around** '. "I don't know if you hunters are good or evil, Cynthia-san... but I'm sorry. I trust my friends and I believe their words more than the words of whom I just met."

"Your decision is understandable." Cynthia admitted. "However, we have to fight if you choose that path."

"Fight, huh...? That's fine." Lily said confidently. "I have no choice but to fight for my friends' sake! My name is Lily, Cynthia-san. Let's decide who'll go first with a friendly game of rock paper scissors."

Cynthia nodded in reply. She liked to have a race to decide who goes first, but in this case, it's better if they go with rock paper scissors. It takes less time to finish, giving less time for any reinforcements on the Ignis' side to arrive.

"Jan ken pon!"

The two shouted and revealed their choice: Cynthia picked paper and Lily rock.

"Oh, crud..." Lily groaned. "This game isn't kind to me at all these days..."

"Since I won, I get to make a choice." Cynthia reminded her. Not like she had to think about it. "I choose to go second! Let's start this!"

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Lily: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

Right then, Blue Girl materialized in the Virtual Reality meters above the two Duelists and rode her D-Board after them. By the looks of things the Duel didn't start yet, she didn't miss anything. When she received a message from Grim, saying Lily appeared, she was very shocked. Ema was too, and she quickly pinpointed Lily's location.

Blue Girl couldn't just stay put in one place and wait for the end result: she logged in to help her Ignis friend. _Lily... please, win this. Who knows what's SOL's scheme with the Ignis._ she thought in concern.

"The show begins with me going first! Ore no turn!" Lily announced. "From my hand, I normal summon this card: come to me, Entermangel Sky Performer!"

The young woman with fair skin, blond hair tied in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them and bangs that fall over her cheeks and spike to the side, blue eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wearing a white jumpsuit which left her shoulders, stomach, and upper-legs areas bare, and around her wrists, waist, and knees, crimson feathers were affixed appeared on the field with a giggle and elegant pose.

 **Entermangel Sky Performer:** _ **ATK 1200**_ **/DEF 600/LV: 3**

"Since Sky Performer was Normal Summoned, I can activate her effect!" Lily stated. "I add the Field Spell card, Entermangel Sky Plateau from my deck to my hand, which I'll activate right away!"

As the said card materialized on her field, some clouds formed above her head before opening in the middle and let holy light illuminate Lily's field a little.

"And I activate its effect!" Lily moved her arm to the right elegantly. "Once per turn, I can send one "Entermangel" Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, but this turn, I cannot Special Summon Link 3 or higher Link Monsters!"

"She's limiting her own options?" Cynthia asked, confused, a sentiment shared by Blue Girl.

"I send Entermangel Aerial Trapezist from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard," Lily explained. "At this moment, Aerial Trapezist's effect activates! When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon one Entermangel Token to my field!"

In a bright flash, the small Monster shaped like a star and having two angelic wings attached to its back appeared with a childish laugh.

 **Entermangel Token: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Arawareru! Chōwa no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit of harmony!)

A gold-yellow ray shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two Light Monsters!" Lily declared. "I set Sky Performer and my Token in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, **Entermangel Square Hooper**!"

Jumping out of the portal with a childish giggle was a young teen with fair skin, light brown hair in a bob-cut, light brown eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, had an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wore a jumpsuit with different shades of brown and left her arms, stomach, and legs bare, and held a hoop shaped like a Link Portal in her hand. She entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone on her user's right.

 **Entermangel Square Hooper: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom-Right, Left**

"Thanks to Entermangel Sky Plateau's effect, all Entermangels I control gain 400 Attack and Defense!" Lily pointed out. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

(Square Hooper: ATK 1000→1400)

"Entermangel..." Blue Girl whispered. The deck's theme fit Lily's character perfectly in her opinion. Let's hope it will be enough to withstand Cynthia's fierce "Cyber Dragon" deck.

"Boku no turn!" Cynthia shouted. "Draw! I normal summon Cyber Dragon Core from my hand!"

The small, mechanical dragon with a serpentine body and wires attached to it, that looked like an undeveloped Cyber Dragon, appeared on her field.

 **Cyber Dragon Core:** _ **ATK 400**_ **/DEF 1500/LV: 2**

"When Normal Summoned, Core's effect activates!" Cynthia stated. "I add from my deck to my hand a "Cyber" Spell or Trap card. I choose Cybernetic Overflow! Next, I activate the Spell Card Machine Duplication!"

As the card materialized on her field, it glowed brightly.

"By targeting one Machine Monster I control with 500 or less, I can Special Summon two more copies of it from my deck," she explained. "While on the field and Graveyard, Core's name becomes Cyber Dragon. I target Core with Machine Duplication and Special Summon two Cyber Dragons!"

Two mechanical dragons with serpentine bodies appeared on her field, roaring at their opponent together with Core.

 **Cyber Dragon:** _ **ATK 2100**_ **/DEF 1600/LV: 5 - (x2)**

"She filled her Main Monster Zones...!" Blue Girl's eyes widen a little. If Cynthia attacks now, she can deal a total of 3200 damage to the LIGHT Ignis!

"I set two cards face-down!" Cynthia told. "Battle! Go, Cyber Dragon number one attacks Entermangel Square Hooper! Evolution Burst!"

The dragon started charging its attack by gathering energy in its mouth, but before it got the chance to attack, Square Hooper waved her finger as if lecturing the dragon, which made it tilt its head in confuse and make the gathered energy vanish.

Square Hooper then raised it square-shaped hoop into the air, and out of nowhere, a new Monster flew down from above to grasp its other end, taking the Link 2 for a ride!

"What the-!" Cynthia gasped.

"I activate Entermangel Aerial Trapezist's effect in my Graveyard!" Lily smiled. "When you attack a Light Link Monster I control, I can release that Monster to Special Summon Aerial Trapezist from my Graveyard in its place, but I'll have to banish her the next time she leaves the field. Check out this act!"

Aerial Trapezist and Square Hooper laughed after those words, both of them striking a graceful pose in the air before Square Hooper left the stage by exploding into colorful confetti.

"This reminds me of my Trickstars, idols who put up a show to entertain the crowd." Blue Girl realized.

Aerial Trapezist, the young woman with pale skin, silver hair tied in a long ponytail and bangs that fell over her cheeks and forehead, yellow eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, elf-ish ears, and wearing a black jumpsuit decorated with white, green, and yellow gems that left the majority of her torso and hands bare, jumped off her trapeze and landed on Lily's field with a bow.

 **Entermangel Aerial Trapezist: ATK 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

"Square Hooper's effect!" Lily pointed forward. "When she's sent to the Graveyard, I can target one Light Monster I control and increase its Attack by 400. Of course, I target Aerial Trapezist! Moreover, Entermangel Sky Plateau's effect boosts Aerial Trapezist's Attack by another 400!"

(Aerial Trapezist: ATK 1400→1800→2200)

"Alright, now it's higher than Cyber Dragon's Attack." Blue Girl smiled.

"I'm not done yet!" Cynthia revealed a card from her hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Unexpected Fusion! I can only activate it during the Battle Phase, and when I do, I perform a Fusion Summon using Monsters I control as materials!"

As her three Monsters turned into particles of red, blue, and green light that swirled together, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your three head here and now, and become the beacon of evolution and supreme knowledge! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Neo Cyber End Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the mechanical dragon reminiscent of Cyber Dragon, but having three heads, large wings, and orbs and circuits glowing all over its body, bisected the twister with its tail and roared, flying in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Neo Cyber End Dragon:** _ **ATK 4000**_ **/DEF 2800/LV: 10**

"Unexpected Fusion... how totally unexpected!" Lily gasped in an overdramatic fashion.

"Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Since there are exactly three Cyber Dragons in my Graveyard, Neo Cyber End can attack thrice during the Battle Phase! Attack Aerial Trapezist, my Monster! Epitome Evolution Burst - First Shot!"

"I activate **Entermangel Kuribohms** ' effect in my hand!" Lily abruptly shouted. "If an opponent's Monster declares an attack, by discarding this card, that attack is negated if there's another Light Monster in my Graveyard!"

"She has Square Hooper and Sky Performer apart from Kuribohms in the Graveyard..." Cynthia gritted her teeth.

A Monster reminiscent of the infamous Kuriboh, but having a body that looked like a pom pom and had violet eyes, materialized in front of Aerial Trapezist with a cheerful laugh. However, when Neo Cyber End fired a beam from one of its mouths, the little creature became ten times larger and deflected the dragon's attack before exploding in fireworks.

"You dodged one attack! I have two more to go!" Cynthia pointed forward. "Battle! Neo Cyber End, attack Aerial Trapezist again! Epitome Evolution Burst - Secondary Shot!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Bright Absolution**!" a card which depicted Numbers Hunter protecting an injured Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared. "Since you declared an attack on a Light Monster, this card makes it so that Monster can't be destroyed by that battle and halves all battle damage a player would take!"

A transparent barrier formed around Aerial Trapezist, protecting her from Neo Cyber End's second beam by deflecting it. However, the beam changed its trajectory and washed over Lily, sending her flying back a little and grunt in pain.

 **Lily: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"Then..." the Ignis continued. "I target one Light Monster in my Graveyard in equal or less Attack than the damage I took, and add it to my hand. I choose Kuribohms with 300 Attack!"

"With that card in her hand, she can negate another attack..." Cynthia remembered. "But by doing so, it won't be in her hand anymore! Battle! Neo Cyber End, attack again! Epitome Evolution Burst - Third Shot!"

"I activate Kuribohms' effect again, discarding it to negate the attack!"

Following Lily's words, the same scene from the first attack replayed itself.

Blue Girl calculated the total amount of damage Lily would've taken if it wasn't for her defensive effects: a grand total of 15200 damage! To be able to minimize all that to 900 damage...

"This Ignis is a skilled foe." Cynthia said, thinking the same thing as the other girl. "Turn End!"

"Fufu... Muahahahahahahaha!" Lily started laughing like a villain. "It seems you humans can only do this much! You cannot defeat the great and amazing me like that! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*coughcoughcough*- I think I swallowed something, one moment please-*coughcough*!"

The two girls sweatdropped at Lily's now-ruined evil laughter and constant coughing.

"This is why I can't act as a good villain..." the LIGHT Ignis whined. "My evil laugh is horrible! In any case, sorry about that, my acting is never on point. Let's continue! Ore no turn, draw!"

"I activate a set card!" Cynthia shouted, ignoring the acting Lily failed to pull off. "Cybernetic Overflow! By banishing one copy of Cyber Dragon and Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard, I destroy the same number of cards my opponent controls as there were banished Monsters! With two, Aerial Trapezist and Sky Plateau are gone!"

"Not so fast! I activate Kuribohms' other effect in my Graveyard!" Lily remarked. "I banish him in order to save an "Entermangel" card or cards from destruction caused by an effect!"

The two beams fired by Cynthia's Trap were deflected by the ghostly image of Kuribohms.

"Good, she was able to protect her field..." Blue Girl told.

"Since my opponent controls more Monsters than I have Light Monsters and I have three or less cards in my hand, counting the one I'm about to activate, I can activate the Spell Card **Pinch Solution** from my hand," a card which depicted Entermangel Helping Mate, disguised as Entermangel Smiley Princess, talking to an enraged Sky Performer who was searching for the former, appeared. "I draw until I have five cards in my hand!"

She did so and continued. "Since there's a Light Link Monster in my Graveyard, that being Square Hooper, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come to me, Entermangel Helping Mate!"

The young girl with fair skin, short, brown hair, grey eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, elf-ish ears, and wearing an oversized clown attire with a matching hat appeared on her field, holding onto Aerial Trapezist, scared at being this high in the sky.

 **Entermangel Helping Mate: ATK 500/** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/LV: 2**

"Arawareru! Chōwa no sākitto!" a new Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Light Monsters! The Link 2 Aerial Trapezist and Helping Mate, set!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, my Ace! Entermangel Leading Dancer!"

Jumping out of the portal was the tall and slim dancer with olive skin, mildly wavy hair blond hair, ocean-blue eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wearing a blue jumpsuit over her torso with golden wings drawn on its back, and a transparent silk tied to the golden rings around her wrists.

An aerial hoop attached to a rope of golden energy fell from above, which Leading Dancer grasped with one of her hands and stroke a pose in the air, being over the Extra Monster Zone on her user's right.

 **Entermangel Leading Dancer: ATK 2200/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right**

"Lily's Ace Monster..." Blue Girl narrowed her eyes at the Link 3.

 _An Attack of 2200 points... with no doubt, she didn't forget its Attack is much lower than my Neo Cyber End's._ Cynthia thought.

"Next, I normal summon this card! Come to me, **Entermangel Laugh Dealer**!"

Appearing on her field was a young woman with fair skin, wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, red eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, wearing a black and white card dealer outfit that had some sparkles on it, and holding poker cards between her fingers. She was summoned to Leading Dancer's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Entermangel Laugh Dealer: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 800**_ **/DEF: 1600/LV: 4**

"With Sky Plateau, my new Monsters gain 400 Attack and Defense," Lily explained. "Moreover, thanks to Leading Dancer's effect, for every linked Monster on my field, all linked Monsters I control gain 400 Attack!"

(Leading Dancer: ATK 2200→3000; Laugh Dealer: ATK 800→1600, DEF 1600→2400)

"I activate Laugh Dealer's effect!" Lily stated. "Both players have to target one Monster they control, and this turn, if the targeted Monsters battle each other, neither of them will be destroyed by battle, but any battle damage a player takes involving them is doubled. I target Leading Dancer with this effect."

"And I target Neo Cyber End." Cynthia said.

"Now I activate **Entermangel Kookie Unicycler** 's effect in my hand, targeting Leading Dancer with it and discarding Kookie Unicycler!" Lily shouted. "This way, the targeted Monster gains 800 Attack until the End Phase!"

Her Ace struck an elegant pose in the air by dangling down from the aerial hoop with her legs.

(Leading Dancer: ATK 3000→3800)

 _Just a little more...!_ Blue Girl thought.

"I activate Kookie Unicycler's effect in my Graveyard!" Lily declared. "By releasing Laugh Dealer, I return this card to my hand! But since Leading Dancer isn't linked anymore, she loses 400 Attack."

Laugh Dealer turned into particles of light after those words.

(Leading Dancer: ATK 3800→3400)

"But this way it has even less Attack!" Blue Girl gasped.

"That was a mistake from your part!" Cynthia said.

"No, this is all according to plan!" Lily revealed. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Who's Better!?** ', targeting Leading Dancer with its effect!"

A card which depicted Square Hooper and Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine trying their best to steal the attention the other was getting from a crowd in a circus tent appeared.

"I set a card face-down. Let's Battle!" Lily threw her arm forward. "Go, Leading Dancer, attack Neo Cyber End Dragon! At this moment, the effect of 'Who's Better!?' activates! When the targeted "Entermangel" Link Monster attacks, the attacked Monster loses 1000 Attack and Defense!"

"What!?" Cynthia gasped.

(Neo Cyber End Dragon: ATK 4000→3000, DEF 2800→1800)

By using her aerial hoop, the Link 3 gracefully flew across the field before letting go of it, skydiving towards the large dragon.

"Due to Laugh Dealer's effect I activated previously, your Ace won't be destroyed, but the damage you'll take is doubled!"

Following Lily's words, Leading Dancer kicked the dragon in its chest, sending it flying with a growl. The shockwaves created by the kick reached Cynthia, blowing her back, too.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"'Who's Better!?' has another effect!" Lily shouted. "The targeted Leading Dancer can attack Monsters up to the number of Link Markers she has this turn!"

"With three, she can attack twice more... and if all attacks hit..." Blue Girl muttered. "Lily wins!"

"Battle! Leading Dancer, go for an encore! Attack Neo Cyber End Dragon again!"

(Neo Cyber End Dragon: ATK 3000→2000, DEF 1800→800)

The same scene from before replayed itself.

 **Cynthia: LP 3200 - 2800 = 400**

"Final Battle!" Lily cried out. "Leading Dancer, finish this!"

(Neo Cyber End Dragon: ATK 2000→1000, DEF 800→0)

"Not... yet...!" Cynthia shouted after recovering from the last attack. "I activate the Trap Card Power Wall! For every 500 points of battle damage I would take, I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard and negate all damage! Since I'm about to take 4800 damage, rounded up that's 5000, which means I ditch the top ten cards of my deck to negate the damage I would take!"

Ten cards shot out from her deck, taking the form of a large barrier in front of Cynthia, deflecting the shockwaves from Leading Dancer's attack.

"Damn it, so close..." Blue Girl gritted her teeth.

"That wasn't a bad dodge, Cynthia-san!" the Ignis praised her opponent. "I end my turn, and Kookie Unicycler's and Laugh Dealer's effects expire with it."

(Leading Dancer: ATK 3400→2600)

"Boku no turn!" Cynthia announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Cybernetic Draw from my hand, banishing Cyber Dragon Speer in my Graveyard, which was sent there with Power Wall and can be treated as Cyber Dragon, to draw two new cards! Then, I normal summon Cyber Dragon Nächster!"

The mechanical dragon with a serpentine body, snow white accents glowing all over its body, wings divided into three segments each, and had a glowing circle around its neck and the end of its tail appeared with a roar and flew under Neo Cyber End.

 **Cyber Dragon Nächster:** _ **ATK 200**_ **/DEF 200/LV: 1**

"Nekusutea no kōka!" Cynthia stated. "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one Machine Monster in my Graveyard with 2100 Attack or Defense and Special Summon it! Revive, the original Cyber Dragon!"

The dragon roared once again and conjured a glowing portal beside it, from which Cyber Dragon emerged with its 2100 ATK and flew on the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"Detekuru! Mirai sekai no kairo!"

( **Translation:** Come out! The Circuit of the future world!)

The green strands in Cynthia's hair glowed as a Link Portal opened in front of her.

"The summoning conditions are two Machine Monsters, including one Cyber Dragon! I set Nächster, that's treated as Cyber Dragon, and Neo Cyber End in the Link Markers!"

Said monsters turned into twisters of light and entered two of the portal's markers. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cyber Dragon Zieger!"

The dragon that resembled the original Cyber Dragon but had blue circuits glowing over its body appeared with a mechanical roar, flying in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyber Dragon Zieger** **:** **ATK 2100/Link 2: Bottom, Left**

"The next Monster I'm about to summon can be only Special Summoned by sending the listed materials on it from both sides of the field to the Graveyard!" Cynthia revealed, shocking the other girls. "By using Cyber Dragon on my field, and your Leading Dancer which is in the Extra Monster Zone, I Special Summon Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

The two Monsters turned into particles of red and light that swirled together, and twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the mechanical dragon with a body that consisted of numerous, violet circles and had long wings extending from its back emerged from it with a roar, under Zieger's Bottom Marker.

 **Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 10**

"Megafleet's original Attack is equal to the number of used materials times 1200!" Cynthia shouted. "With two, its Attack stands at 2400!"

"Using an opponent's Monster as material, destroying your opponent's formation, summoning a strong Fusion Monster... all of this with one effect, like Soulburner!?" Blue Girl gasped in concern for the Ignis.

"Battle!" Cynthia cried out. "Go, Megafleet, direct attack!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Chummy Reunion**!" a card which depicted Kuribohms and Entermate Kuribohrder hugging one another in happiness at a circus tent appeared. "With this card, I target one "Entermangel" Monster in my Graveyard and either add it to my hand or Special Summon it. I target Leading Dancer and choose to Special Summon her!"

A GY Portal opened above her Right Main Monster Zone, from which her Ace jumped out.

(Leading Dancer: ATK 2200→2600 [due to Sky Plateau's effect])

"It has more Attack than Zieger _and_ Megafleet!" Blue Girl smiled.

"Damn it, at this rate, I can't win this turn..." Cynthia scowled. "But at least I'll destroy your only Monster! I redirect Megafleet's attack onto Leading Dancer, and activate Zieger's Quick Effect! Since it didn't declare an attack yet, I can target one Machine I control with 2100 or more Attack and have it gain 2100 Attack and Defense until the turn's end, but neither player will take damage involving Zieger this turn! Of course, I power up Megafleet!"

The Fusion Monster's eyes started glowing a bright blue as it roared.

(Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon: ATK 2400→4500, DEF 0→2100)

"I activate 'Who's Better!?''s last effect!" Lily cried out. "Since an "Entermangel" card I control would be destroyed, I can send this card to the Graveyard instead!"

"But you'll still take the damage! Do it, my Monster! Evolutionary Mega Burst!"

A transparent barrier formed around Leading Dancer, protecting her from the beam Megafleet unleashed by deflecting it. The beam suddenly changed its trajectory and washed over Lily, sending her flying back with a cry of pain.

 **Lily: LP 3100 - 1900 = 1200**

"Turn End!" Cynthia concluded. "At this moment, Zieger's effect ends and Megafleet's Attack and Defense return to normal."

(Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon: ATK 4500→2400, DEF 2100→0)

"Ore no turn!" Lily came on cue, moving her hand towards her wrist. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed her hand was shaking... "You know, Cynthia-san... in truth, I actually hate fighting. The sole idea of fighting with something on the line scares me."

Cynthia's eyebrows furrowed at that. "Then why are you fighting? I gave you a choice before the Duel, yet you chose to fight me anyway."

"Not everyone has the opportunity to choose to do things they like or they want," Lily explained. "I know this very well. In the past I never stood up for myself or others, scared to fight. I always had to stand in the shadow of someone else who would do the dirty work, we could say... But..."

She balled her shaking hand into a fist. "I learned something valuable from a dear friend. I've had enough of being oblivious. Giving up and running away is useless. I have to stand up and fight in order to prove my beliefs. I'll continue to fight in the way I believe is right. Even if that leads to hardships, even if winning won't stop anything, that's the only thing I can do right now! We all have no choice but to fight!"

"Lily..." Blue Girl whispered with a soft expression.

"We all have no choice but to fight, you say...?" Cynthia parroted, remembering the words Kaiba and Bloody Talker told them.

 **A Duelist like you, who fights with no cause in mind, can't comment on my decisions.**

 **But your goal is still the same! That's your weakness! When was it the last time you had a goal which wasn't helping your mother!?**

She isn't fighting with a cause in mind and is forcing herself to help her mother instead of doing it with all her heart. What the LIGHT Ignis is saying is true... but for Cynthia's case, she can't come to an understanding.

"Doing what you're saying is also useless." she said. "What if no matter what you do, no matter how much you fight, no matter the sacrifices... nothing changes!? That means you wasted all your life doing nothing, fighting for a mirage!"

"That may be true." Lily admitted. "But what do you prefer? A life where you're oblivious, you're scared of fighting, and you can't achieve anything but live in despair, or a life where you fight for what you believe, evolving and learning along the way- having fun, even- and continuously being bathed by hope, knowing that, one day, your goals will become reality!?"

"That's..."

"I understand what you're trying to point out, Cynthia-san. I feel the same... I'm a little scared my goals won't become reality one day, that all of this fight was for naught. But... There's no other way to make it happen! I have to fight, fight, and fight, even if I hate it and I'm scared of it! Ore no turn, DRAW!"

After seeing her new card, Lily chuckled again. "And this deck of mine was created with those feelings. And just like I expected... it responded to me with a beautiful harmony! Here I come! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial Goods, allowing me to send a Spell or Trap card from my deck to the Graveyard. I ditch a copy of Sky Plateau!"

"Due to Zieger's effect, Lily will have to get over a Monster with 4200 or 4500 Attack Points, depending on which Machine Monster she attacks." Blue Girl remarked to herself. "Go, Lily... I believe you can win this!"

"I activate Sky Plateau's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it to add an Entermangel from my deck to my hand," Lily explained. "I add Entermangel Puppet Master to my hand, which I'll now summon! Come to me!"

The young teenage girl with dark skin, light brown eyes, lipstick and nails of the same color, an angelic wing tattoo under her left eye, and wearing an oversized witch's hat and matching attire, and having two hand puppets on each of her hands appeared. She made the two puppets bow upon entering the field in Lily's Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Entermangel Puppet Master:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 900/LV: 4**

"I activate Puppet Master's effect, targeting Leading Dancer with it!" Lily stated. "The targeted Light Link Monster can attack all Monsters my opponent controls once each this turn! Then, I activate Leading Dancer's effect, releasing Puppet Master to Special Summon a second Helping Mate from my deck in defense mode!"

Puppet Master exploded in particles of golden light, which then took the form of Helping Mate. The new Entermangel held onto Leading Dancer and was in Lily's Middle Main Monster Zone, her DEF raising to 1400 by Sky Plateau's effect.

"I discard Kookie Unicycler from my hand to activate her effect, giving my Ace an extra 800 Attack boost!"

(Leading Dancer: ATK 2600→3400)

"Then, I activate Helping Mate's effect, targeting Leading Dancer for it!" Lily pointed forward. "The targeted Monster gains Attack equal to the difference in its original and current Attack until this turn's end!"

(Leading Dancer: ATK 3400→4600)

"She did it!" Blue Girl cheered.

"I activate Kookie Unicycler's effect from the Graveyard, releasing Helping Mate to return Unicycler to my hand!" Lily declared. "Now, Battle! Entermangel Leading Dancer, attack Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon!"

"I-I activate Zieger's Quick Effect!" Cynthia quickly shouted. "Megafleet gains 2100 Attack, and this turn, neither of us takes battle damage involving Zieger!"

Leading Dancer soared across the battlefield and skydived at Megafleet, hitting it in its head before jumping back to Lily's field with a backflip. The spot where she kicked the dragon started cracking, until the dragon exploded in colorful fireworks.

 **Cynthia: LP 400 - 100 = 300**

"Battle again! Entermangel Leading Dancer attacks Cyber Dragon Zieger this time!"

The same scene from before replayed itself, the last dragon on Cynthia's field exploding.

"With that, I end my turn!" Lily's eyes curved into a smile, happy with the results. "At this moment, Helping Mate's and Kookie Unicycler's effects expire."

(Leading Dancer: ATK 4600→2600)

 _...I don't know if I should believe the Ignis' words. To me... is there a future for me? One in which I have a real goal and I don't force myself to help mother?_ Cynthia thought, staring at her Duel Disk. That's when she remembered her father's words.

 **You remind me so much of your mother, Cyndy... Both of you rely too much on well-thought-out-plans, but sometimes, you need to throw those plans out the window and rely on luck and possibilities. True, it might not work, but if you believe hard enough, it might just do the trick.**

"Father..." Cynthia muttered. "Then I'll rely on luck... if my next draw gives me the card I need to win this Duel, then I'll believe the Ignis' words. If not... I have no future. This is... my destiny draw!"

After tearing out her new card from the Duel Disk, her eyes widen at it. "With this card... Father... Mother... I'll keep on fighting. From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Cybernetic Fusion Support, paying half of my Life Points to activate it! This turn once, when I would Fusion Summon a Machine, I can banish Monsters from my hand, field, and/or Graveyard as materials!"

 **Cynthia: LP 300 / 2 = 150**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Power Bond, allowing me to perform a Fusion Summon! I banish the original Cyber Dragon, Nächster, and Zieger from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon a Machine!" Cynthia exclaimed as the three Monsters turned into particles of red, blue, and green light that swirled together. "Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your three heads here and now, and become the intelligence of mankind! Fusion Summon! Cyber End Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the downgraded version of Neo Cyber End Dragon emerged from it with a grand roar, flying in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyber End Dragon:** _ **ATK 4000**_ **/DEF 2800/LV: 10**

"Power Bond's effect continues!" Cynthia declared. "The monster summoned through its effect gains Attack equal to its original Attack!"

(Cyber End Dragon: ATK 4000→8000)

"8000... Attack Points..." Lily breathed out, glancing at the only card in her hand. "Even with Kookie Unicycler's effect..."

"Battle!" Cynthia bellowed. "Cyber End Dragon, attack Entermangel Leading Dancer and end this Duel! Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Each head of Cyber End fired a bright beam, which then twirled together to form an even bigger one. As it washed over Lily and her Ace Monster, the Ignis' eyes curved into a soft smile, and all remaining cards on the fields vanished.

 **Lily: LP 1200 - 5400 = 0**

 **Winner: Cynthia!**

"No way... you must be joking..." Blue Girl wheezed out. "Lily actually... she l-lost...?"

"It's strange..." Lily admitted as her body started glowing yellow, and it slowly broke into particles of data. "Even though I lost, I can't help but smile. This is the type of Dueling I'm fighting for... Cynthia-san, I hope you won't forget my words. I'd like to see you smile, at least once, in a future Duel..."

"Lily..." the young woman's eyes widen at those words, the Ignis fully fracturing into data that was sucked into her Duel Disk.

"Cynthia! Stop right there!" Blue Girl's voice shouted, flying down to her. "You next opponent will be me! I won't let SOL have the Ignis!"

Before Cynthia could retort, her body started glitching with blue light, until she vanished!

"A forced log out!?" Blue Girl gritted her teeth at that. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress her anger. "Damn it all... Lily...!"

 _..._

[Look! That's Earth!]

Bloody Talker glanced where Grim was pointing and, in fact, saw the EARTH Ignis Dueling someone in that direction. He quickly caught up to them and found Playmaker there as well.

"Playmaker!" he shouted, making the other turn to him.

[You arrived!] Ai spoke up.

"What's happening!?" Bloody Talker asked, but then saw Earth's opponent. "What the-! That's...!"

"Go Onizuka." Playmaker confirmed his words. "But not the one we know... I'll tell you the details later!"

The youth nodded, turning to watch the Duel unfold. By the looks of things, Earth had the advantage even if his Skill was sealed by Go, and it was now the latter's turn. After performing a surprising Synchro Summon, reviving his Fusion Monster from the GY, and revealing he became a human-A.I. hybrid, Go mercilessly defeated Earth by destroying his G Golem Crystal Heart!

[Earth!] Ai cried out in shock and dread, watching the fellow Ignis turn into orange particles that were sucked into Go's Duel Disk.

"I captured the Earth Ignis." Go smiled darkly at his victory.

[How cruel...] Grim muttered.

[Earth was captured...!] Ai whined.

"Free Earth, Go Onizuka!" Playmaker addressed the ex-Charisma Duelist. "That Ignis isn't the enemy!"

"I don't care whether it's an enemy or not." Go turned to them with a scary face. "I'm done warming up! You're next Playmaker... and you too, Bloody Talker."

"Is this the path you took after defeat?" Bloody Talker asked with a hint of anger and sadness. "Give up everything for power and loneliness!?"

"That's right." Go confirmed. "But the reason all of this happened is thanks to you. After the punishment you gave me, I was able to take this path with no remorse! I am grateful of you."

"Grateful? All of this thanks to me? Stop joking!" Bloody Talker yelled. "Can't you see where you've fallen!? If you can't, then that really means you went crazy and there's no redemption for you."

"On the contrary, I know very well how deep I've fallen in the pit called despair." Go chuckled. "However, if you think what I see is ugly, then you're mistaken. Now that I'm a human-A.I. hybrid, I can see a world none of you can! And it's a beautiful world... where people like you and Playmaker grovel before me!"

[Go Onizuka is gone.] Grim remarked. [This person before us isn't human anymore.]

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that he does not, in turn, become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." said Kioku. "Go Onizuka... that abyss has taken over your mind."

"Abyss or whatnot, I came here to defeat you two." Go pointed at them.

"But we fought as allies in the past!" Playmaker pointed out.

"I don't care about that!" Go shouted over him.

"Go Onizuka, you..." Playmaker's voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Before anyone could talk, Go's body started glitching with blue light, shocking the four.

"It seems someone's butting in." Go remarked. "I'll defeat you next time. Get ready." he vanished after those two words.

[He was logged out by force.] Grim commented.

[Earth, just wait... I promise to save you!] Ai shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Time Skip - IRL: At SOL Technologies**

Standing in the large, octagon-shaped room with a holographic globe in its center and control panels attached to it were a couple of SOL staffs, Akira, Queen, Cyndy, Go, and Shin, the last two laying against two different walls.

After capturing successfully the Ignis, Queen herself gave the orders to log Go and Cyndy out, their top priority being the Ignis. Apart from Queen, no one else knew what's going to happen to the EARTH and LIGHT Ignis, hence why the hunters and Akira were here as well.

The globe in the room's center showed three scientists in a different room, looking down at their equipment in which Earth was, trapped in it. Seconds later, the Ignis opened its eyes, looking at its surroundings in confusion.

"You gave us quite the trouble, Ignis." Queen remarked with a smile, walking closer to the globe. "In order to collect its data, we'll now dissect the Ignis." she addressed a staff member. "Begin."

"Yes." the staff nodded, giving the green light to the scientists. The equipment came to life, and the scientists started cutting down the Ignis' body piece by piece with some sort of lasers, which sucked the data into itself.

Go and Queen watched impassively the scene, but the other three wore different expressions: Shin just closed his eyes, Akira did so too, but he also lowered his head and gritted his teeth, while Cyndy was in total shock.

"The Ignis' body is...!" she gasped.

[Stop!] Earth exclaimed, trying to move but found his body restrained. [I have free will! I'm alive!]

The scientists didn't bother listening to his pleads, nor did Queen stop them. The EARTH Ignis started crying and mumbling until his entire body was dissected...

"Transfer the collected data into our Data Bank and place it under strict surveillance of to the country's S Rank protection program!" Queen ordered the present staff. "No one is allowed to touch that data, except me or King. That data is too valuable to be lost."

"Yes!" another staff nodded.

"Now, transfer the other Ignis to the other room and commence its dissection as wel-"

"Stop this!"

Queen stopped in her tracks, turning to her daughter who just shouted over her, seeing she was at the verge of tears and had a furious expression.

"Cyndy, dear..." Queen's eyes widen.

"You... How could you!?" she shouted, taking a step forward, her fists clenched hard. "You killed the Ignis and you don't feel anything! The Ignis are living beings, just like us! How could you, mother!?"

"Adjust that tone at once." Queen scolded her. "That Ignis wasn't killed, but we only dissected it, in other words, we reduced it to its minimum components. This tantrum isn't like you, Cyndy."

"Tantrum!?" the other female cried out. "Didn't you hear its- _his_ pleads!? The Ignis aren't some- some- some- I don't know, some things we can toy with! They have free will and can feel emotions! We don't have the right to do this!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Queen raised her voice, too. "The Ignis have free will, yes, and that's why we had to dissect it. We went through a lot of trouble and funds to collect the best hunters out there and capture the Ignis. What if it doesn't cooperate with us? You mean to tell me we just call it a day and potentially lose our company!?"

"No, but surely not do _that_!" Cyndy pointed at the globe. "We can discuss this peacefully and obtain their trust and help!"

"But trust and betrayal are two sides of the same coin!" Queen remarked. "Like how Dr. Kogami decided to ignore our warnings and created the Ignis! I won't allow my company to be betrayed again and potentially fail. Cyndy, dear, when you'll be older, you'll understand this."

"I am old, yet I can't understand." Shin chimed in from the side, opening his eyes. "I believe your daughter's way of thinking is more rational. If the Ignis see we're reliable, then their comrades will join us in time."

"Mr. Hagihara..." Akira stared at the man, while Go just left the room, uninterested by everything.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't say a word, Hagihara Shin." Queen scowled. "You went against Zaizen's orders to hunt the Earth and Light Ignis just to Duel Soulburner. The only reason why you're still here is that you drew in the Duel, so you're still of some use."

"Say what you think." Shin shrugged. "But your daughter is right."

Queen said nothing and turned to the staff. "Commence the second Ignis' dissection at once!"

"I won't let you do that!" Cyndy grabbed her mother by the arm, forcefully turning her to glare in the eyes. "Sorry, mother... but this is the one thing I can't forgive. I won't let you lay a finger on Lily!"

Akira felt the tension raging between the daughter and mother, and was about to speak when something got in his way: the hardwares' screens used by the staff and the globe suddenly went static, surprising everyone.

"W-We lost signal!" a staff said.

"We can't access anything!" another shouted.

"What!?" Akira exclaimed. His phone started ringing in his pocket, and when he answered it, the shocked voice of Hayami came from the other end.

[C-C-Chief Zaizen!]

"What's happening, Hayami!?"

[The entire s-system!] she cried out. [I-It's not working! We lost control of- _of everything_!]

"What!?" he gasped. "Instead of attacking VRAINS, someone went for the company!?"

"To do such a thing... there's no mistaking it." Shin straightened out. "There's a spy in SOL."

"A spy!?" Queen gritted her teeth.

[That's right.]

Everyone present turned to the globe which went from static to the clear image of a familiar figure, sitting on the shoulder of a person, one leg over the other and having a dark smile.

"That's-!"

"An Ignis!" Cyndy finished for Akira.

[My spy gave me the needed information and codes to break into your precious company... I've entered the lion's den with such ease, you humans are too easy to break.] the Ignis stood up and placed a hand on the hip. [You may call me Lightning... your future sovereign.] he snapped his fingers, causing the globe to turn static again.

"Accursed Ignis...!" Queen spat. "Was the Earth Ignis put under the S Rank protection program!?"

"Y-Yes!" a staff nodded. "Right before we lost control-"

"Then that's one Ignis it can't rescue." Queen cut him off. "The S Rank programs aren't under our control but the country's, which means that wasn't hacked yet."

"He came for Lily!" Cyndy realized.

"We can't dispatch Onizuka, he has to recover... and against an Ignis, simple decoys won't work... Zaizen!" Queen addressed the said person. "Contact immediately all ten Charisma Duelists and have them protect the second Ignis, together with Dojun Kengo and my daughter!"

"All ten Charisma Duelists...?" Shin echoed, not expecting such a drastic measure.

"I'll make the required phone calls immediately." Akira nodded. _Damn it, Aoi... it seems you'll be involved into this fight more than I wanted... but since Lily is the enemy's target, I'm sure you'll come even if I were to stop you._

"We'll finish our discussion later." Queen said to her daughter, who nodded.

 _You bet we do._ Cyndy thought, glancing one last time at the globe. _Lily... as thanks for your words, I'll protect you!_

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Soulburner:**

 **Seal of Link Fire**

Continuous Spell

(This card is also treated as a "Salamangreat" card in your GY.)

Activate by targeting 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control. Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from their Extra Deck to any Main Monster Zones the targeted monster points to. Equal to the Link Rating the targeted monster, this card or that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or a card effect (this effect can be only used up to that Link Rating).

 **Cage of Link Fire**

Continuous Spell

(This card is also treated as a "Salamangreat" card in your GY.)

Activate by targeting 1 "Salamangreat" monster you control: Banish it. During your Main Phase, by sending this card to the GY, Special Summon the monster banished by its effect. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Salamangreat" monster you control: This turn, it's unaffected by card effects, except its own. You can only use this effect of "Cage of Link Fire" once per turn.

 **Salamangreat Peryton** (Fire/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1800/LV: 3)

When you're attacked directly: Special Summon this card (from your hand) and it becomes the new attack target. You can only Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat Peryton" per turn this way. When this card is destroyed by battle, you gain 600 LP for each "Salamangreat" Link Monster in your GY. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 monster on the field: While it's face-up on the field, it's treated as a FIRE, Cyberse, "Salamangreat" monster. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Peryton" once per turn.

 **Toxin:**

 **Predator Plants Bicorphyllum** (Dark/Plant/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000/LV: 6/SC: 1)

 _Pendulum Effect:_ When you Pendulum Summon: Place 1 Predator Counter on all monsters your opponent controls for each "Predator Plants" monsters you successfully summoned that way.

 _Monster Effect:_ When this card is destroyed by battle: Select 1 "Predator" card in your deck and activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "Predator Plants Bicorphyllum" once per turn.

\- Add it to your hand.

\- Send it to the GY.

 **Pendulum Gate**

Normal Spell

Pendulum Summon 1 monster from your deck whose Level is between the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones. The turn you activate this card, you cannot Pendulum Summon, except by this card's effect. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Gate" per turn.

 **Predator Gluttony**

Normal Spell

Excavate the top 5 cards of your deck: Send any "Predator Plants" monsters you excavated to the GY and shuffle the rest into your deck. Then, for every monster sent to the GY this way, draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Predator Gluttony" per turn.

 **Germination Fusion**

Normal Spell

Target 2 Level 4 or lower "Predator Plants" monsters in your GY: Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position. After you do that, perform a Fusion Summon using DARK monsters you control as materials. You can only activate 1 "Germination Fusion" per turn.

 **Starving Death**

Normal Trap

Your opponent has to choose 1 monster they control with equal or less ATK than the ATK of a "Starve Venom" monster, or a monster which used Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, you control and destroy it. (Quick Effect): Banish this card when you would take one instance of damage; the damage is dealt to both players instead.

 **Lily:**

 **Entermangel Square Hooper** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom-Right, Left)

2 LIGHT monster

If this card points to a LIGHT monster(s): You can have it gains 1000 ATK and it can attack monsters twice during the Battle Phase. These changes last until your next Standby Phase. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 LIGHT monster you control; it gains 400 ATK. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Square Hooper" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Kuribohms** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 200/LV: 1)

If an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can discard this card, and if you do, negate the attack if there is another LIGHT monster in your GY. If an "Entermangel" card(s) you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Kuribohms" once per turn.

 **Bright Absolution**

Normal Trap

If your opponent attacks a LIGHT monster you control: Your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle and halve any battle damage a player would take, then, target 1 LIGHT monster in your GY which has equal or less ATK than the damage a player took from that battle; add it to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Bright Absolution" per turn.

 **Pinch Solution**

Normal Spell

If your opponent controls more monsters than you have LIGHT monsters, and you have 3 or less cards in your hand (counting this one): Draw until you have 5 cards in your hand. You can only activate 1 "Pinch Solution" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card, except LIGHT monsters.

 **Entermangel Laugh Dealer** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600/LV: 4)

During your Main Phase, you can activate this effect: Both players target 1 monster they control; this turn, if the targeted monsters battle each other, neither can be destroyed by battle, but all battle damage a player takes involving them is doubled. If this card is linked to the Link Monster you targeted with its first effect, you can activate this effect when it attacks: Until the end of the Damage Step, your monster is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Laugh Dealer" once per turn.

 **Entermangel Kookie Unicycler** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

(Quick Effect): Discard this card and target 1 LIGHT monster you control; It gains 800 ATK until the of this turn. You can Tribute 1 monster you control: Add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Entermangel Kookie Unicycler" once per turn.

 **Who's Better!?**

Continuous Spell

If activated, target 1 "Entermangel" Link Monster you control: This turn, it can attack monsters up to a number of times equal to its Link Rating, and if it does so, the attacked monster loses 1000 ATK/DEF. If an "Entermangel" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card from your field to the GY instead.

 **Chummy Reunion**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Entermangel" monster in your GY: Add it to your hand, OR, Special Summon it to your field. If your opponent activates a card or effect in response, or this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: This turn, it cannot attack, and if possible, change it to Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Chummy Reunion" once per turn.

* * *

 **Charisma Duelists assemble! It's time to fight the one and only evil Ignis Lightning, and start VRAINS Overdrive's first-ever mini-arc!**

"And just to make sure these pathetic humans die... I'll dispatch my Lego BitBoots and TeraBytes!" Lightning exclaimed. "Which means, if they lose, they drop the Lego exterior to reveal their real interior, and Duel that same opponent again! My masterplan has begun!"

"And we'll take over the world! MuahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA-*coughcoughcough*!" Lily got too carried away again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Lightning asked. "You aren't evil to begin with."

"I think it's cool-" Lily admitted with other coughs. "But _not_ when I'm dying by it-*coughcough*!"

 **...Yeah...Anywho! Some pretty interesting things happen in this chapter, starting with Lily's continuous teasing of Earth's love, all the way to Lightning hacking into SOL and declaring he's their future sovereign.**

 **I want to read all of your thoughts and theories about the chapter in the reviews! With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think will happen to Lily at the mini-arc's end? Be captured by Lightning and put under his control, or remain under SOL's evil clutches? Or maybe there's a third outcome no one can predict!?**


	41. (S2) Hope for the Future - Part 1

**Before we start, I have to mention two things I changed in the past chapters.**

 **1\. I made a slight modification to Lily's "Who's Better!?" in the Card Corner because I made an error in its text. The Duel doesn't change at all, so you don't have to re-read it.**

 **2\. Way back, in chapter 28, I changed Spectre's Samsara Link Monster's typing from (** Earth/Plant/Samsara Link/Effect/ATK: 0/Link: ? **) to (** Earth/Plant/Link/Effect/ATK: 0/Link: ? **). This because Samsara Links are only a subcategory of Link Monsters. It would be like saying Soulburner's Link Monsters that can reincarnate are typed as (** Fire/Cyberse/Reincarnation Link/Effect/ATK: 2300/Link 3 **).**

 **Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters!**

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"BRRRRRAKAMONOGA!" Toxin exclaimed. "VRAINS's Speed Duel format isn't your typical Speed Duel format! It's pure madness where people don't even know how the Hell it works because the show never revealed its rules! But in case the anime does reveal that Pendulum Summoning cannot be made with the VRAINS's Speed Duel format, you are allowed to yell back 'brrrrrakamonoga' at me."

 **\- In response to** _ **MaMcMu**_ **'s review:**

"I guess after Overdrive is done, I could give it a go." Sakushi Ryu admitted.

"Well, it's not like you write a lot of Duels with me, to begin with." Yusaku pointed out. "It won't be hard for someone like you."

"Wow, why are you so kind all of the sudden?" Ai asked.

"Because in that AU the Ignis might not exist, so you won't be in it."

"NANI!?" Ai shouted at Yusaku's words. "You're being kind because you know I won't!?"

"Hey, where did Sakushi go?" Yusaku changed the subject, seeing the writer gone.

"HE ESCAPED!?" Ai ran in search for him.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 20:**

 **Hope for the Future (Part 1/3)**

* * *

 **1 Day before the Present - LINK VRAINS: Lightning's palace**

"I am surprised to discover humans aren't as lamebrains as I originally thought."

Lightning commented on Jin's Duel Disk, arms folded and staring at an avatar that seconds ago appeared at the entrance of his grand palace, having hacked into his world. The consideration of this person not being a human crossed the Ignis' mind, but he dismissed it out of banality. Can that be real, anyway?

In any case, the avatar standing some meters in front of him was quite the simple, having an appearance similar to Bohman's when he was sent out of the net to attack Kusanagi Jin, although, this version glowed with blue energy and had a much skinnier body.

"What's your business here?" Lightning cut right to the chase.

"A deal."

"Hoh?"

"I have valuable data that comes of use to you," the avatar explained with its male voice. "But I'll only give it to you at pact I can enter your party."

"I see. A rather simple deal." said Lightning. "However, if you desire to join me, that means you know who I am and what I try to attain."

The avatar placed his hands behind his back. "You're an Ignis, who's trying to become humanity's supreme leader. Is my information correct?"

"Precisely." well, if he was able to hack into this world, that means he gets info quite easily. He could very well be monitoring the entire net like the Knights of Hanoi do for all Lightning knows.

And that makes this man the more dangerous and useful by his side. But having another possible Ketsueki Erika on his team can be risky: what if they both turn on him with a secret alliance? Or they become two pretenders of the throne he's trying to claim?

For now, it's in his best choice to be prudent. "And what is it that you offer?"

The avatar raised a hand, in which a small sphere of blue data materialized. He nudged it forward, and after it crossed the gap between the two, Jin caught in his right hand and showed it to the Ignis.

Lightning's eyes widen a little before curving into a smile. "What's this? A mole from SOL has decided to approach me?"

"Those are details I'm not forced to list." the avatar remarked. "However, if I join you, then I'll explain."

"Prudent, aren't you?"

"The same could be said about you."

Lightning chuckled at that. This human just earned his attention very quickly...

"So, what's your choice?" the avatar asked. "I didn't come here with the intent to waste all day. Make your decision within the next minute. You're an Ignis; selecting the best possible outcome for yourself in a short period of time is your forte."

Cocky and sure of himself, just like Erika.

He has a time limit, so Lightning went straight to thinking: this human would be too risky on his team, true, however, leaving him roaming wild the network is also bad judgment. With Erika or not, this human could turn on him in the future, but if Lightning can keep those two at bay until Bohman is complete, nothing can stand in his way to defeat them.

Erika is easy to control, Kioku is a thing after all. This human... it will be hard to find his weak points, but Lightning won't waver just by this minor factor.

A mole of SOL... a hacker who stole SOL's data... a special agent sent by SOL... or a Knight of Hanoi undercover... All of these are possible identities of this human. Lightning will have to stay on guard with his programs and actions and will have to keep several eyes on him for safe keeping.

Lastly, the data this person wants to trade is very useful for Lightning. With it, he can eliminate SOL from the list of elements that could get in the way of his masterplan.

"Alright, I made my decision." Lightning spoke up after thirty-six seconds of thinking. "Since there are more factors that fall in my favor, I'll allow your entry in my team. However, I'll give you an important piece of advice: don't assume I'd lower my guard with you on board."

"I never did or would. You Ignis are more cunning that gives the eye. You may have that data. Moreover..." the avatar summoned another sphere of data, handing that over as well. "This is a Barrier. It will allow you to bypass SOL's most dangerous assets by equipping it to any server."

"Interesting." Lightning regarded the program's complex algorithm with care. "It was engaging dealing trades with a human like yourself... Your name?"

"The name I gave myself is King." the other replied. Unknown to Lightning, he was currently speaking with SOL's CEO in person.

"A simple name for a simple trader." the Ignis mused with his dark smile.

* * *

 **In the Present - LINK VRAINS: SOL's Data Bank**

"Holy Kuribohms, where am I!? Wait, why are there so many lights around- Is this a party!? Then let's get it starteeeeeed!"

Lily exclaimed, extracting a boombox from behind her like magic and pushed the play button. As music boomed out of the gadget, she started throwing her head back and forth at the song's rhythm.

"Lil' lady, if you don't turn it down, my knife will be the first to say goodbye to that boombox!"

A rough voice shouted from the side. Lily looked in that direction, seeing eight people standing there and looking at her: the one to talk was a middle-aged man with fair skin with an ugly scar over the left part of his face, short, white hair, wearing an expensive-looking business suit and rounded-edge sunglasses.

"Rude!" Lily puffed her cheeks out and placed the boombox away. She noticed two familiar faces amongst the group. "Oh, Cynthia-san! And Blue Angel!"

The two girls facepalmed and smiled respectively at the Ignis' childish acts, knowing there was nothing to do with it. Well, it's not like they had anything against them; that's just who Lily is.

However, out of the two, Blue Angel was the most concerned for her: after seeing the hideous plans of SOL in action on poor Earth, she was deeply scared for Lily, who was about to share the same fate if it wasn't for Cynthia arguing with her mother. But Lightning appearing out of nowhere isn't good, either.

When her brother contacted her for help as requested by Queen, Ema wanted to tag along as well, but Blue Angel explicitly told her no. She asked her if she could hack into the already weakened SOL to try and rescue Lily, and Blue Angel is still waiting for a response if she was able to do so.

"Lily, look closely around you." Cynthia told her. "This isn't a party!"

True to her words, the LIGHT Ignis was trapped inside a cage of cyan energy and was situated above SOL Technologies' Data Bank's very core, which in turn was also surrounded by the same cage.

"Oh..." Lily muttered. "I'm a hostage!?" she cried out in overdramatic shock.

"Can't Lightning hack into that cage and steal valuable things from SOL?" Blue Angel questioned the others. "Titan, do you know anything about that program?"

The person she addressed was the same who shouted at Lily moments ago. Titan was the 9th Charisma Duelist and the most known businessman in Dark Alley, the black market of VRAINS, and handled bounties, too. He was a very intelligent fellow nonetheless, so he should know the program's worth.

"It's impossible." the one to reply was Blood Sheperd. "This program is under the country's S Rank protection program, which means it's independent of SOL."

"Which means the lil' Ignis can't hack it with its eyes closed!" Titan said, annoying the bounty hunter for talking over him when he was about to say the same thing. Well, that got Blue Angel's hopes down...

"However, we can't forget there's a mole in the company."

Everyone turned to the speaker, an avatar whose body was a male, humanoid and slim robot colored silver with crimson energy lines running along it. Its head was composed of a single horizontal slit with a red eye in the center and three small vertical slits where his mouth should be, and golden claws were attached to its fingers.

"Wow, a robot!" Lily beamed, but when the avatar glared at her with its single eye, she yelped. "...Sorry..." she whispered.

"What's your point, Keliphortress!?" Cynthia asked the 4th Charisma Duelist.

"Number 1, 3, 5, and 6 couldn't access the area because Lightning's program is keeping them out," he explained, glancing at her. "Our firepower was greatly damaged due to that. So my deduction is... the spy isn't an average person. They are keen and know SOL like the palm of their hand, which means it must be a higher-up."

"One of the chess pieces...!?" Kismet whispered in surprise.

"He has a point." Miss Mousse spoke. "From SOL's birth, this is the first time it was hacked into. And our enemy didn't target VRAINS but went directly for the company. They aren't playing around; they want this corporation squashed to nothing."

"Squashed to nothing, you say? Hmm, that's a nice and accurate way of putting it."

Emerging from a large, yellow portal of swirling data was the evil LIGHT Ignis himself, standing on his Origin's Duel Disk with a smile. Behind him, the Trinitas siblings, Orion, and an army of BitBoots, TeraBytes, and Echos stood and awaited their orders.

"Well, well," Titan whistled at this. "That's what I call an army."

"The three siblings came, too..." Blue Angel narrowed her eyes.

"Orion...!" Cynthia glared daggers at the said person.

"You humans still intend to put up this useless struggle?" Lightning tilted his head a little. "I was kind enough to avoid hurting a single person by going for this company, yet this is how you thank me?"

"There's no difference between hurting a single person or hacking into a company for SOL Technologies. Once you target them, you become an enemy."

Taking a step forward as he talked was the 10th Charisma Duelist, a young man with fair skin, neon green eyes, spiky white and black hair that flash with electricity from time to time, and wore a futuristic, black, leather suit with numerous silver and golden spikes emerging from its sides and covered by neon green highlights.

"Psychic Lord is right." Kismet nodded at the person's words. "We won't let villains like you off the hook so easily!"

"Villain?" Orion echoed with a chuckle. "You are pointing a finger at the wrong person, then."

"Is that so?" Keliphortress inquired.

"Let me inform all of you, then." said Lightning. "Hours ago, an Ignis who was my friend was attacked by one of SOL's hunters and was captured... there was no reason for him to suffer such a fate, but his cries of despair and sadness echoed in SOL's laboratory as he was dissected."

"W-What?" Kismet took a step back while Cynthia and Blue Angel gritted their teeth.

"As I expected of humans, you fight without knowing the truth and believe in false justice." Lightning mused. "I, on the hand, fight for what's right and just. You, humans, are the villains here, trying to put us Ignis under your control by taking our last breath. We Ignis are innocent."

"...That's not true..."

The LIGHT Ignis blinked at that, gazing over Lily who talked. She clenched her fists and glared at the other Ignis.

"Among the Ignis, you are the less innocent of them all!" she shouted. "By using your silver tongue you exploit others and take advantage of them, when Aqua-san realized your plans, you imprisoned her, and... and you're the one who destroyed the Cyberse World!"

The party on SOL's side was surprised by her words.

"An Ignis destroyed his own world?" Titan questioned. "Now that's confusing!"

"That's not confusing at all." Keliphortress remarked.

"The Ignis had his reasons and we don't know them," Psychic Lord pointed out. "That's why it's confusing."

"Tch, shut up." Blood Sheperd scolded them. "Your confusion or whatnot isn't our problem right now."

"It seems Aqua revealed to you my secrets." Lightning scoffed. "Lily, I don't think you're in the position to be criticizing me, but these humans. They attacked you, captured you, and dissected Earth with no remorse. I came to save you two."

"That's rich coming from you." Lily retorted. "I know what you did to Aqua in order to silence her. You would've done the same thing with me or Earth-san, if not worse! I will never be on the same team as meanies like you."

"Hmph." Lightning shrugged. "Despite being childish and weak enough to lose against a human, you're sharp and act tough like that Origin of yours."

"Ohhh, sick buuuurn-Wait, you're burning me! That's not funny!" Lily fumed.

"Thank you for showing my point." Lightning said. "But Lily, if you refuse to become my ally, you know what destiny awaits you, no?" his eyes curved into a malicious smile. "Death by the hands of your Origin. Is that really what you want? Didn't you have a goal to accomplish you can't stop bragging about?"

Cynthia and Blue Angel glanced at the Ignis with worry as her expression became downcast.

"Yeah, I know my Origin's intentions like my own." she told. "But... you're wrong if you think that'll sway my heart, Lightning. I know her better than you could ever do. I know the real her, the sweet and kind Adam under that cold and dark armor."

"Do you think you can change her? Don't make me laugh."

"No, I'm not just thinking it!" Lily shouted. "I am sure of it; I am making a declaration!"

"A rather bold one at that." Agrat chuckled.

"We know Adam more than an Ignis like you could." Nova added.

"I apologize to say this, Lily, but Adam's beliefs won't change." Siegfried told. "She wants to create a better world for everyone... She won't listen to you. She thinks of you as the spawn of the Lost Incident's pain."

"What you three said is true..." Lily admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with trying."

"I may not know what's going on, but she's right." Miss Mousse said. "The future isn't set on stone yet. With a Duel, you can make anyone understand their mistakes and show them the right path."

"That's right." Blue Angel nodded. "Lightning, I won't let you hurt Lily, nor become humanity's sovereign! Together, we'll stop you!"

"You humans and Ignis with error codes are all the say." Lightning snorted. "You can't avoid the inevitable but only delay it."

"Destiny isn't something you can control." Kismet told.

"An arrogant A.I. should focus on saving itself instead of entering the lion's den." Blood Sheperd snarled.

"Lion's den?" Orion raised an amused eyebrow. "This area became a neutral battlefield the moment we took over the system."

"You can't take control over a system," Keliphortress explained. "You can only make it go wild, that's all."

"Metal mouth has a point." Titan smirked. "Once SOL can control it again, then you people are good as dead."

"But what if we end this before that happens?" Lightning asked.

"Try if you can." Psychic Lord remarked.

"Hoh? That sounds interesting." Agrat grinned.

"Don't be mad at us if we accept that challenge." Siegfried said.

"The same to you in case we win." Cynthia replied.

"In your dreams." Nova snorted.

Lily placed her hands together in a praying manner. _Good luck, everyone. Don't let Lightning do as he pleases anymore!_

"Seeing how Earth's data is out of my reach along with Lily, what's left for me to do is destroy you nine and this corporation." Lightning said, giving a signal to his army with a finger. "Go."

At his command, the BitBoots, TeraBytes, and Echos behind him started advancing towards the nine in perfect unison while raising their Duel Disk, ready to defeat their enemy.

Blood Sheperd was the first to react, firing beams from his palm at the army and piercing the chest of some Artificial Intelligences, prompting them to explode in data. However, the army's formation didn't budge and they looked as hellbent as before.

"Tch, annoying pests!" Blood Sheperd growled.

"We have no choice but to Duel them!" Psychic Lord shouted.

"But at this rate, we'll each have to Duel three of them at a time!" Blue Angel gritted her teeth.

"You people worry too much."

Following Keliphortress' words, the entire Data Bank started shaking as the pavement divided into segments, isolating several groups of Lightning's party, along with confusing them for a couple of moments.

"Nice, metal mouth." Titan laughed a little.

"You did this, number 4?" Kismet asked in shock.

"Since the system is still out of control due to the Ignis' program, I was able to hack it." Keliphortress revealed.

"This is our chance to strike them!" Miss Mousse addressed the other eight.

Summoning their Ace Monsters and jumping onto their backs, the nine were able to destroy a fair number of foes without having to Duel, but when their opponents were about to go for the same strategy, they stopped to Duel them instead.

Blue Angel, who flying towards Lily's cage on her Trickstar Holly Angel, found her path blocked by Agrat and Nova who ascended from the ground on the back of El Shaddoll Core.

"Going somewhere, dear angel?" she giggled.

"I thought you'd come after me..." Blue Angel muttered. "What do you want, Agrat? I don't take you for the type of person to forget a loss."

"I remember our last Duel's outcome very well," Agrat explained. "But do you honestly think it'll end with the same result? You disappoint me if that's a yes."

"It's not my fault that's the truth." Blue Angel remarked. "If a reminder is what you want, I'll gladly give it to you!"

"Don't mind if I join you ladies." the voice of Psychic Lord said as he appeared on the back of a humanoid Monster that was surrounded by electricity.

"The 10th Charisma?" Nova raised an eyebrow. "What does he want?"

"Blue Angel," the mentioned person addressed her. "Before, I saw a strong determination in your eyes. That Ignis in the cage is someone you more than just an acquaintance."

She said nothing in reply.

"You go to her side, I feel that's where you want to be right now. I'll take care of this."

"Psychic Lord..." her eyes widen at that. She didn't expect it, but the other Charisma wasn't wrong; they can't have Lightning get his hands on Lily. "Thank you! Let's go, Holly Angel."

Her Link Monster nodded, and they flew over the two siblings.

"Damn it!" Nova gritted his teeth at that. He turned to Number 10. "While I admire your choice to help a comrade, don't think we won't go all out on you."

"That's fine with me." Psychic Lord raised his Duel Disk. "I'll take on any number of opponents if I have to!"

"Consider those words your death wish!" Agrat grinned as the three leaped off their Monsters, landing on the ground below them. She and Nova summoned their Duel Disk and the fight started.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison and three Master Duel playmats materialized in front of each player, with Nova's facing Psychic Lord's, and Agrat's on her brother's right.

 **Agrat: LP 4000**

 **Nova: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Psychic Lord: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Three-Way Master Duel.)**

"Now that I think of it, you are the one who invented Three and Four-Way Duels!" Agrat realized with a shocked expression of worry.

"Enough, Agrat!" Nova scolded her. "Get this Duel started already. We can't waste all day!"

"I was trying to have some fun, Nova-oniichan!" she whined, making a vein pulse on his forehead. "But I guess you're right. We don't have all day! The ladies go first!" five cards materialized in front of her, and she played one. "I set one Monster in face-down defense mode. Then, I set two cards face-down in my Spell & Trap Zones. Turn End."

 _Not many decks revolve around set Monsters, which means she uses a Flip deck._ Psychic Lord thought with a narrow of his eyes. "Ore no turn! I activate the Field Spell card, PSY-Frame Circuit from my hand!"

"Woah, stop right there!" Agrat abruptly shouted. "That card is quite the important one for your strategies, isn't it? I won't let it stay on the field for another second, then! I activate the Trap Card, Shadow Strings of Pinion; this negates the activation and effects of a Spell Card my opponent activated by discarding a "Shaddoll" card from my hand!"

"As I deducted, you use a Flip deck... I chain to your Trap Card the effect of PSY-Framegear Epsilon in my hand! Since you activated a Trap Card whilst I control no Monsters, I Special Summon this card and PSY-Frame Driver from my hand, deck, or Graveyard to negate and destroy that Trap Card!"

Shadow Strings of Pinion suddenly exploded in particles as a Monster flashed through it, stopping on Psychic Lord's field. It was a strangely-shaped mechanical Monster with a mask on its front and electricity that sparkled from the tip of its spikes.

 **PSY-Framegear Epsilon: Light/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 2**

Moments later, a new Monster materialized on the field, this one being a male, humanoid Monster wearing a black and white suit that had electricity crackling from its wrists and head.

 **PSY-Frame Driver: Light/Psychic/Normal/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 6**

"There goes our attempt to stop him from getting a good field..." Nova muttered.

"Ideyo! Watashi no tsuyomi o tsunagu sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit that connects my strength!)

Electricity burst from Psychic Lord's feet and conjured a Link Portal above his head.

"The summoning conditions are two non-Token Monsters!" he declared. "I set Epsilon and Driver!"

Said Monsters turned into twisters of electricity and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! PSY-Framelord Lambda!"

Flashing out of the portal at lightning speed was a female, humanoid Monster clad in a blue and white suit with golden trims and having black armor over some body parts with spikes that connected electricity across her body. She entered the field in her user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **PSY-Framelord Lambda: Light/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 1700/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"While Lambda is on my field, I can activate the effect of my PSY-Framegears even if I control a Monster," Psychic Lord explained. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Nova announced. "When my opponent controls a face-up Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand!"

Appearing from a bright flash was a raptor with its skin glowing with energy that was covered by armor and had two wings attached to its back, which in turn glowed with multi-color lights.

 **Cipher Twin Raptor: Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1600/** _ **DEF: 800**_ **/LV: 4**

Agrat smirked at the new deck his brother was using. After his defeat at Spectre's hand, he became determined to turn stronger and rise to the same level as the mentioned Knight of Hanoi, and that's where this deck came into play.

"Saifurēmu Gia Arufa no kōka hatsudō!" Psychic Lord revealed the said card. "When my opponent Normal or Special Summons a Monster or Monsters, I can Special Summon this card and one Driver from my hand, deck, or Graveyard! Appear, my Monsters!"

Flashing onto the Charisma Duelist's field was Driver and another strangely-shaped mechanical Monster that had its body composed of electricity inside the armor.

 **PSY-Framegear Alpha: Light/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Then, due to Alpha, I can add PSY-Framegear Delta from my deck to my hand," Psychic Lord explained. "Now, I activate PSY-Frame Circuit's effect! Since I Special Summoned PSY-Frame Monsters, I can perform a Synchro Summon using only PSY-Frames I control!"

"A Synchro Summon during my turn!" Nova gritted his teeth, knowing this was gonna happen sooner or later.

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as neon green static energy erupted from Psychic Lord's back.

"The Level 1 Alpha tunes the Level 6 Driver!" he cried out. His two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one that was divided into six segments, while the other into one. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Energy that moves at lightning speed!" he chanted. "Take the form of a warrior and deliver justice to this evil network!"

Seven miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! PSY-Framelord Zeta!"

The outline was filled to reveal a male, humanoid Monster clad in similar attire as Psychic Lord himself but having more armor on it and spikes, along with a mask on his waist and face. The Synchro Monster gave a battleground upon landing under Lambda's Bottom-Left Marker, crossing his arms over his chest.

 **PSY-Framelord Zeta: Light/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: 7**

"Nova-oniichan, you let the enemy Synchro Summon!" Agrat pointed out with a pout.

"He would've done the same thing on your turn!" Nova pointed out.

"I activate Zeta's effect." Psychic Lord declared, catching their attention. "During either player's turn once, I can banish this card together with a face-up Attack Position Monster my opponent controls until my next Standby Phase. Begone, Twin Raptor!"

The Synchro Monster raced across the field, grabbing the "Cipher" Monster by its neck before both vanished in particles of blue data.

"I'm not done yet!" Nova shouted. "From my hand, I normal summon Cipher Etranger!"

Materializing on his field was a ghost-like Monster that had a cape attached to its body, its inside glowing with multi-colored lights.

 **Cipher Etranger: Light/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Now that I control a "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!"

In another flash of light, a cube-shaped Monster glowing with a green light and four, multi-colored wings appeared on the battlefield.

 **Cipher Wing: Light/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 4**

"Arawarero, watashi no atarashī sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear, my new Circuit!)

A Link Portal opened behind Nova after his words.

"The summoning conditions are two "Cipher" Monsters! I set Etranger and Wing!"

Said Monsters morphed into glowing twisters and entered the portal.

"Link Summon! Show yourself, **Cipher Codes Master**!"

Emerging from the portal was a tall and slim humanoid Monster with glowing, multi-colored skin and a body wrapped inside black and torn clothing reminiscent of a ninja's. Attached to the Monster's back was a large shuriken that glowed with multi-colored light, and around its neck, a scarf was tied. Holding up its index and middle finger in front of its face, the Monster gave a silent 'Nin' as it entered the field on its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cipher Codes Master: Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Etranger is sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets me add one "Cipher" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand." Nova stated. "I add **Cipher Safeguard** to my hand. Next, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"At this moment, Lambda's other effect activates." Psychic Lord suddenly announced. "During the End Phase of a turn in which a fellow Psychic Monster was banished, I can add a "PSY-Frame" card from my deck to my hand. I add PSY-Framegear Gamma to my hand."

"So you have search-power as well, hmm?" Agrat grinned. "Watashi no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion, whose effect enables me to use Fusion Materials from my hand and/or field to summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster. Since my opponent controls a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use Monsters from my deck, too!"

"I won't let you! I chain the effect of PSY-Framegear Delta in my hand!" Psychic Lord declared. "I Special Summon this card and Driver from my Graveyard to negate and destroy the Spell Card you just activated!"

Shaddoll Fusion suddenly exploded in particles as a Monster flashed through it, stopping on Psychic Lord's field. It was another strangely-shaped mechanical Monster with a mask on its body and sparkled with electricity. PSY-Frame Driver also appeared beside it with its 2500 ATK.

 **PSY-Framegear Delta: Light/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 2**

"Then, PSY-Frame Circuit's effect kicks in, letting me Synchro Summon!" as his Monsters turned into data and reformed as eight rings with numerous green cards around them, Psychic Lord chanted. "Energy that moves at lightning speed! Take the form of a new legend and destroy this evil network!"

A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! PSY-Framelord Omega!"

The outline was filled to reveal a male, humanoid Monster, that like Zeta, was a combination of other "PSY-Frame" Monsters. The Synchro Monster gave a battleground upon landing under Lambda's Bottom-Left Marker, electricity wildly sparkling around his body.

 **PSY-Framelord Omega: Light/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2200/LV: 8**

"What did I tell you!?" Nova addressed his sister, who shrugged in reply.

"So what? He has the archetype's three boss Monsters on the board."

"Well, that's exactly the problem..." Psychic Lord sweatdropped before continuing. "I activate Omega's Quick Effect! During the Main Phase, I can banish this card and a random card from my opponent's hand face-up until my next Standby Phase!"

The Synchro Monster pointed a finger at one of Agrat's cards, before a lightning bolt was fired and hit the card, revealing Shaddoll Hound. Moments later, both of them disappeared in particles of light.

"I wonder... are you always this mean to girls?" Agrat chuckled. "I better teach you a lesson, then! I set another Monster in face-down defense mode! Then, I activate the Trap Card Sinister Shadow Games I've set on my last turn! By sending Shaddoll Beast from my deck to the Graveyard, I change my two face-down Monsters to face-up Defense Position! Show yourselves, Hedgehog and Falcon!"

The face-down cards vanished before their place were taken by the eerie hedgehog and falcon Monsters with strings attached to their bodies.

 **Shaddoll Hedgehog: ATK 800/** _ **DEF 200**_ **/LV: 3**

 **Shaddoll Falcon: Tuner/ATK 600/** _ **DEF 1400**_ **/LV: 2**

"The effects of Beast, Hedgehog, and Falcon resolve in the said order!" Agrat cried out. "With Beast, I draw one card since he was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect. With Hedgehog, I can add any "Shaddoll" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand."

Psychic Lord said nothing in response.

"Hoh? Keeping Gamma for Falcon's effect, are we." Agrat chuckled as a card was added to her hand, making her opponent frown. "In that case, I add Coniun Shaddoll Fusion to my hand with Hedgehog's effect. Lastly, Falcon's effect will resolve!"

"I chain Gamma's effect in my hand to it!" Psychic Lord declared. "I Special Summon Gamma and Driver to negate Falcon's effect and destroy it!"

Yet another strangely-shaped mechanical Monster with a mask on its body and sparkling with electricity pierced Falcon's body and destroyed it, stopping on its user's field, accompanied by Driver in Defense Position and its 0 DEF.

 **PSY-Framegear Gamma: Light/Psychic/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1000/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2**

"This is just getting annoying...!" Nova moaned.

"Using PSY-Frame Circuit's effect, I Synchro Summon again!" Psychic Lord exclaimed as his Monsters turned into data and reformed as eight rings with numerous green cards around them. "Demonic ruler! Descend and bring justice to this network!"

A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mental Sphere Daemon!"

The outline was filled to reveal an imposing Monster that towered over the entire field with its grey skeletal body over green skin. The Synchro Monster gave a resounding roar as it stretched out its orange, skeletal claws and wings, landing under Lambda's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Mental Sphere Daemon** **: Dark/Psychic/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2700**_ **/DEF: 2300/LV: 8**

Agrat started clapping at the new Synchro Monster, making her opponent raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Summoning all of these Monsters during our turn while disrupting our plays is truly wonderful, 10th Charisma Duelist. I wonder... do you think that's enough against us siblings?"

"If I keep Dueling with these tactics, then that's a yes." Psychic Lord remarked.

"I see. What a disappointment." Agrat shook her head in exasperation. "I activate the Spell Card Coniun Shaddoll Fusion from my hand, shuffling Falcon and Beast from my Graveyard into my deck to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters emerged from a GY Portal and turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the never-ending depths of Hell, and become the true despair inside men's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, **El Shaddoll Ptolema**!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a mechanical being reminiscent of El Shaddoll Nephilim emerged from it. Its appearance was as sacred as Nephilim's and had strings attached to its body, but Ptolema was covered in obsidian-black armor with a menacing purple aura around it. The Fusion Monster was summoned to its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **El Shaddoll Ptolema: Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 550/LV: 7**

"That's the first time I see such a Shaddoll card..." Psychic Lord's eyes widen a little. _It must be a card she handmade..._

"Erushadōru Putorema no kōka hatsudō!" Agrat gestured to her new Monster. "When she's Fusion Summoned, I can make my opponent banish one Special Summoned Monster they control! Now, make your choice, Psychic Lord."

The Charisma Duelist gritted his teeth: Lambda would be the one to protect seeing its important effect, but if he does choose Lambda, his opponent can easily destroy it through battle. His face-down could be of help, but he has to entrust the result to luck.

"I activate the Trap Card Psycho Charge!" he exclaimed. "By shuffling the Psychic-type Delta, Alpha, and Epsilon from my Graveyard into my deck, I can draw two cards!"

After doing so, he smirked at one of the two cards he got. "Ptolema's effect resolves, and I choose to banish Mental Sphere Daemon."

The strings attached to Ptolema shot forward, binding the Synchro Monster and making it vanish.

"Agrat, don't you dare attack." Nova told.

"I know, I know." she waved a hand. "Circuit's effect can increase his PSY-Frame's Attack by discarding another one from his hand. There's no reason to attack, so I end my turn with that."

"At this moment, Lambda's effect activates and lets me add PSY-Framegear Epsilon from my deck to my hand!" Psychic Lord came on cue. "Ore no turn, draw! During this Standby Phase, the banished Zeta and Omega return to my field, and you two get back the cards that went with them!"

In a burst of static energy, the Synchro Monsters with 2500 and 2800 ATK respectively reappeared on the field, and on Nova's field, Cipher Twin Raptor was back with its 800 DEF and Agrat added Shaddoll Hound back to her hand.

"I activate the Spell Card Ancient Telekinesis from my hand, targeting Cipher Codes Master with it!" Psychic Lord declared. "The targeted card is destroyed, and if I do, I take 1000 damage!"

"By targeting the "Cipher" Monster, Codes Master, I activate the Trap Card Cipher Safeguard!" a card depicting a multi-colored wall in front of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon was revealed by Nova. "This turn, Codes Master can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, nor be targeted by my opponent's card effects!"

"I chain the effect of Epsilon in my hand!" Psychic Lord stated. "I Special Summon this card and Driver from my Graveyard to negate and destroy the Trap Card you just activated!"

"Oh, for the love of-!" Nova fumed. "I CHAIN MY OTHER TRAP CARD! **Cipher Imitation**! By targeting a Cipher I control, this card is Special Summoned to my field in defense mode with the same Defense as the targeted Monster's original ATK and with the same name! Come forth!"

His Trap card started glowing with an intense light as it reshaped itself into a perfect copy of Codes Master, standing under its Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Cipher Imitation** → **Cipher Codes Master: Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1500**_ **/LV: 4**

"Due to Imitation's other effect, other cards with the same name as it can't be destroyed by battle or my opponent's card effects!"

As the chain resolved, Cipher Safeguard suddenly exploded in particles as the two familiar Monsters landed on the Charisma Duelist's field with their 1500 and 2500 ATK respectively. Ancient Telekinesis fired a green beam at the Link Monster, who effortlessly dodged it.

"Codes Master's effect!" Nova continued. "If this card points to a "Cipher" Monster, it gains 500 Attack!"

(Cipher Codes Master: ATK 1500→2000)

"You avoided destruction, summoned a new Monster, and gained Attack..." Psychic Lord gritted his teeth. _Not to mention, Codes Master's other effect can be activated if there are two or more Monsters that share the same name on the field..._

"Not bad, kid." the Charisma Duelist pointed a finger at Nova. "However, that won't be enough to defeat me. Ideyo! Watashi no tsuyomi o tsunagu sākitto!"

A new Link Portal materialized above him.

"The summoning conditions are two or more Psychic Monsters!" he shouted. "I set Epsilon, Driver, and the Link 2 Lambda!"

Said Monsters turned into twisters of electricity and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! **PSY-Framelord Lapse**!"

Flashing out of the portal at lightning speed was an upgraded version of Lambda, having every "PSY-Framegear" attached to different parts of her body as armor. She gave a loud battle cry upon landing on her user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **PSY-Framelord Lapse: Light/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 2700/Link 4: Top, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"Lapse shares the same effect as Lambda, meaning so long Lapse is on my field, I can activate the effect of my PSY-Framegears even if I control a Monster," Psychic Lord explained. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Psycho Saber Beam** , equipping it to Lapse! Thanks to its effect, the equipped Psychic Monster gains 400 Attack for every banished one I have!"

"With Mental Sphere Daemon, she gains 400 Attack for now." Agrat though out loud. "But every time Omega and Zeta are banished, it gains more power..."

A futuristic saber beam materialized on the field, which Lapse grasped in her right hand as she gained a green aura.

(PSY-Framelord Lapse: ATK 2700→3100)

"If your Monsters gain Attack, let's not forget my own sweetheart!" Agrat abruptly yelled. "By targeting El Shaddoll Ptolema, I activate the Trap Card Purushaddoll Aeon!"

"I won't let that happen! I chain Lapse's effect to it!" Psychic Lord threw his hand forward. "By banishing the "PSY-Framegear" Monster, Epsilon, from my Graveyard, I activate Lapse's effect! During either player's turn once, I negate the activation of a card or effect that was listed on the banished Monster's text and destroy it! Since Epsilon negates Trap Cards, your Purushaddoll Aeon is negated and destroyed!"

Lapse unleashed a lightning bolt from her left hand, striking the Trap card and making it shatter.

"And with a new banished Monster, Lapse gains 400 Attack, right?" Agrat taunted.

(PSY-Framelord Lapse: ATK 3100→3500)

"You shouldn't feel relieved yet." Psychic Lord said. "When a PSY-Framegear is banished, Lapse's other effect activates, letting me add a new one from my deck to my hand. I add PSY-Framegear Gamma to my hand! Now, let's Battle! PSY-Framelord Omega, attack El Shaddoll Ptolema!"

"You seem fixated on defeating me for some reason. I wonder... why?"

"Your deck is more dangerous than your brother's." Psychic Lord answered Agrat. "It's obvious I'll take care of you, first."

"Hoh? Is that so? Well, do you." Agrat shrugged with a chuckle. "I activate Ptolema's effect! When she attacks or is attacked, I can discard a "Shaddoll" card from my hand!"

"I chain Gamma's effect in my hand, Special Summoning it and Driver from my Graveyard to negate Ptolema's effect and destroy it!"

Following the Charisma Duelist's words, the Fusion Monster exploded in particles as Gamma and Driver appeared on his field.

"But when Ptolema is sent to the Graveyard, her other effect activates." Agrat told. "I add Coniun Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Too bad you won't get the chance to use it!" Psychic Lord smirked. "Using Circuit's effect, I perform a Synchro Summon using Gamma and Driver! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Mental Sphere Daemon!"

After the two Monsters tuned, a new Mental Sphere Daemon materialized on his field with its 2700 ATK under Lapse's Bottom Marker.

"And since Ptolema was destroyed during the attack, a replay occurs! Go, Omega, redirect your attack onto Shaddoll Hedgehog!"

"Oi!"

Psychic Lord halted at those words, turning his attention to Nova who shouted at him. The youth had a calm expression, but the strength with which he was clenching his hands made the Charisma Duelist realize he was beyond angry.

"Oh my..." Agrat giggled in a low tone. _This just got interesting._

"Like that Hanoi freak, you looked down on me." he spat. "I _hate_ people who don't take others and life in general seriously. I admit Agrat's deck is a dangerous one, but that doesn't mean I'm not part of this Duel anymore! You're going to learn that the hard way, Charisma bastard! Cipher Imitation's last effect! The turn this card was Special Summoned by its effect, once per turn, an attack that doesn't target a Monster with the same name as it is negated!"

Imitation leaped forward at great speed, jumping into the air and kicking Omega right in the face with skillful maneuvers. The Synchro Monster stumbled backwards, his attack over.

"Damn it, this happens when I get too carried away and I don't read the cards' effects..." Psychic Lord muttered. "In that case, let's fight, kid! Battle! Zeta, attack Cipher Codes Master!"

"Codes Master's effect!" Nova exclaimed. "Since there are two or more Monsters with the same name on the field, I can negate an opponent's attack once per turn and increase this card's Attack by 300!"

The two ninjas crossed their shurikens as they started glowing brightly, blinding Zeta and causing his attack to stop.

(Cipher Codes Master: ATK 2000→2300)

"But now, you have nothing to protect yourself." Psychic Lord turned back to Agrat. "Nor your sister! Battle! Mental Sphere Daemon, attack Shaddoll Hedgehog!"

"That's what you think! I activate Cipher Safeguard's other effect in my Graveyard!" Nova exclaimed. "By banishing this card when there are two or more "Cipher" Monsters on the field, I negate an opponent's attack!"

A multi-colored barrier formed around Hedgehog, protecting it from the demon's attack.

"Ah, Nova-oniichan, you're protecting me so much I'm blushing!" Agrat was indeed blushing.

"Stay focused!" he scolded her.

 _Damn it, now I can't finish off either one of them...!_ Psychic Lord gritted his teeth. "But I'll destroy that nuisance of a Monster! Battle! Lapse, attack Cipher Twin Raptor!"

Using her saber beam, Lapse bisected Twin Raptor and made it explode.

"I end my turn! Now that you don't have Twin Raptor, your choices have been cut down to nothing!"

"That's what _you_ think." Nova snarled. "For the entire Duel, you continued negating our cards and summoning a bunch of Monsters, but from this point, it's the end of the line! Watashi no turn, draw! I activate my Skill, **Forced Cipher Shutdown**!"

"A Skill during a Master Duel!?" Psychic Lord gasped.

The gold highlights on Nova's suit started glowing. "Since I control two "Cipher" Monsters that share the same name, until the End Phase, all face-up cards my opponent currently controls have their effects negated!"

"Th-Then I chain Omega's effect to-"

"Useless!" Nova cut him off. "My opponent can't activate card or effects in response to this Skill!"

Psychic Lord could only watch in horror as PSY-Framelord Lapse, Omega, Zeta, Mental Sphere Daemon, PSY-Frame Circuit, Psycho Saber Beam, and Shaddoll Hedgehog were surrounded by yellow light and they greyed.

(PSY-Framelord Lapse: ATK 3500→2700)

"Now that Lapse's effects are negated, you can't use her effect to negate our cards nor the effects of any PSY-Framegears in your hand!" Nova pointed out. "Here I come at full force! I activate the Equip Spell **Cipher Double Coat** and equip it to Cipher Imitation!"

A card depicting Cipher Wing with a mirage of itself next to it appeared on the field.

"Next, I Special Summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Nova said as the said Monster materialized on his field with its 1400 ATK. "Saifā Wingu no kōka! By releasing this card, the Levels of all "Cipher" Monsters I control are increased by four until the end of this turn!"

Cipher Wing burst into particles of light, which surrounded Imitation.

(Cipher Imitation: Level 4→8)

"Thanks to Double Coat's effect, the equipped "Cipher" Monster can be treated as two Xyz Materials when Xyz Summoning! Using the Level 8 Cipher Imitation, I build my Overlay Network!" Nova shouted and a beam of yellow light erupted from his Duel Disk and shot above him, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

His Monster exploded in yellow particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

To reveal itself was the upgraded form of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon equipped with more armor and having two wings made of multi-colored light. It gave a loud roar upon entering the field under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker, and one Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/DEF 2500/RK: 8**

Nova glanced at his Ace Monster with a solemn face before he scowled.

 **You're cherishing that dragon because of your past, not because you actually love it, unlike I do with my Mother. At this point, just choose a stronger Monster as your Ace, put Galaxy-Eyes out of its misery!**

"Shut up!" Nova threw his hand to the side, tearing away the grinning face of Spectre from his vision and his annoying words. "I'm not the same as back then. With this Cipher Dragon... I will get my revenge, Hanoi freak. I will never forget that humiliating defeat! Cipher Double Coat's other effect! When I used Imitation to Xyz Summon, this card was sent to the Graveyard, allowing me to activate this effect! I Special Summon a Cipher Token to your field with the same Attack, Defense, and Level as the formerly equipped Monster!"

A perfect copy of Imitation made of light appeared on Psychic Lord's field.

 **Cipher Token: Light/Fairy/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 1500/LV: 4**

"I activate Cipher Dragon's effect!" Nova stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target a Monster my opponent controls and gain control of it! Go! Cipher Projection!"

As the light orbiting the dragon's body was ate by it, the wings attached to its back unleashed bright energy that washed over Omega and caused it to vanish.

"The Monster I gained control of has its effects negated and its name and Attack become the same as Cipher Dragon's!"

Seconds later, Omega reappeared on Nova's field before taking the shape of Cipher Dragon.

"My Monster...!" Psychic Lord took a step back.

"I activate a Monster Effect from my Extra Deck, targeting the Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for it! Using that single target, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Nova stated, shocking his opponent even further. After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted. "Galaxy shining in the darkness! Let your hatred take the form of an unstoppable blade and cut a path to the future! Direct Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

To reveal itself was an evolved form of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with majestic wings and blades made of light emerging from its forearms. The dragon stood under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker and give a resounding roar, and one Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon:** **Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3200**_ **/DEF: 2800/RK: 9**

"He evolved his Ace!?" Psychic Lord's eyes widen.

"Battle!" Nova pointed forward. "Omega treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon will attack PSY-Framelord Lapse! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!"

A bright beam was fired from the dragon's maw, piercing Lapse's body and causing her to explode, the flames reaching the Charisma Duelist and sending him skidding backwards.

 **Psychic Lord: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"Go, Cipher Blade Dragon! Attack PSY-Framelord Zeta! Ravaging Cipher Stream!"

Following its user's command, Blade Dragon fired a beam from its maw that destroyed the other Synchro Monster, causing Psychic Lord to gasp from the pain.

 **Psychic Lord: LP 3700 - 700 = 3000**

"Battle! Cipher Codes Master, attack the Cipher Token!"

Taking hold of its shuriken, the ninja threw it at the Token, bisecting it and making it explode, with Psychic Lord's body glitching in immense pain.

 **Psychic Lord: LP 3000 - 2300 = 700**

"I enter my Main Phase 2 and activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect!" Nova stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target one card on the field and destroy it! I target PSY-Framelord Omega on my field that's treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

Swinging its arms to the side, the dragon created two energy slashes that cut the other dragon into pieces before it shattered in particles.

"Now you won't regain its control during the End Phase. I end my turn, and with it, the effects of PSY-Frame Circuit and Mental Sphere Daemon return."

"Did you like our program's power?" Agrat asked as Psychic Lord fell to one knee. "It makes it so the damage you take involving our Monsters is raised to a dangerous extent. Seeing how Nova-oniichan was kind enough to clear the field for my next turn, I'll be kind enough to end you, Charisma Duelist."

"Don't waste too much time." Nova addressed her. "We have others to defeat, too."

"Yeah, that's why I'll end this with one fell swoop." she grinned from ear to ear. "Psychic Lord, your only mistake in this Duel was the choice of taking two of us on at the same time. However, that's your spirit; you take on numerous opponents in unison to display your determination. Your own spirit will be the cause of your downfall. Watashi no turn, draw! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Coniun Shaddoll Fusion, shuffling Hedgehog and Ptolema into my deck and Extra Deck to Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain more power from the shadows, and become the true despair inside men's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Midrash!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the mechanical dragon swept it to the side with its tail and give a loud roar, the female sorceress on its back giving a battle cry of her own as strings materialized from the air and attached themselves to the two. The Fusion Monster was summoned to its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **El Shaddoll Midrash:** _ **ATK 2200**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 5**

"Know despair! I activate my own Skill, Strings Prison!" the highlights across her body started glowing. "During my turn only, by discarding a "Shaddoll" card from my hand, the Attack of a face-up Monster my opponent controls is reduced to 0, its effects are negated, and I gain Life Points equal to the amount of Attack your Monster lost! I discard Shaddoll Hound to imprison Mental Sphere Daemon!"

The selected card in Agrat's hand exploded in purple strings that latched at the Synchro Monster, tying its body and making its skin grey.

(Mental Sphere Daemon: ATK 2700→0)

 **Agrat: LP 4000 + 2700 = 6700**

"This is the end." Agrat announced, prompting Psychic Lord to yelp. "El Shaddoll Midrash, attack Mental Sphere Daemon! Darkness Aggression!"

As the dragon fired a purple wave of energy from its mouth that washed over the Synchro Monster and made it explode, Psychic Lord gave a loud cry of pain as he was blown off his feet, shattering in yellow data.

 **Psychic Lord: LP 700 - 2200 = 0**

 **Winner: Nova/Agrat!**

"The Light Ignis wasn't joking when he said the losers have their consciousness erased..." Nova noted after seeing the Charisma Duelist vanish like that.

"Which means if we lose, we can die, too." Agrat sighed in exasperation. "He took this chance to weaken Adam's side as well in case we'd lose. But on the bright side-"

She shuffled her brother's hair, earning a groan from him.

"You win against an enemy for the first time with that deck! Congratulations, Nova-oniichan!"

The Duelist in question said nothing back, but didn't neglect either. This victory was his first step to take his revenge against Spectre and become stronger for his family's and their goal's sakes.

[Targets acquired.]

The siblings turned towards the spot from which a robotic sound came. Standing some meters in front of them were a small group of tall, featureless, humanoid robots with broad shoulders, visors over their heads from which two orange eyes glowed, a dark blue body with light blue circuits.

"These are-!" Nova was a little shocked. "The A.I. Duelists Kitamura designed before he was fired from SOL..."

"Hoh, this must mean SOL was able to regain some control of their system and dispatch these decoys just for us." Agrat chuckled.

[Initiating execution of acquired targets.] the A.I.s' eyes flashed orange as they raised their Duel Disks in unison.

 _...(Before the Duel)..._

"Why did ya bother coming here?" was Titan's bored question as one of his ginormous Monsters stomped a group of Lightning's army, causing them to crumble into data.

"It isn't like they had a choice. It was an order."

"Oh, you're the lil' man who wanted to pick up a fight." Titan turned to Siegfried who walked up to him. "You were eager, I could tell from the look in your eyes."

"Does that mean you want to Duel me?" the other asked with a sly smirk.

"There would've been no reason to point that out if that wasn't the case." Titan made his Monster vanish and he raised his Duel Disk, and his opponent did the same.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted together.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Titan: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'll be taking the first turn!" Siegfried shouted. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Treasured Sword of Seven Stars, using its effect to banish the Level 7 Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls from my hand and draw two cards from my deck."

After doing so, he continued. "When Tidal is banished, its effect enables me to add one Water Dragon Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Mythic Water Dragon to my hand. Next, I activate the effect of Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms in my hand, discarding it and Debris Dragon to add Mythic Tree Dragon from my deck to my hand. Lastly, I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"You're leaving yourself wide open?" Titan demanded with a surprised tone but stoic face. "That makes me think you thought of countermeasures to use against my deck. Well, ya people attacked us, so it does make sense. Ore no turn, draw! I start my turn by activating the Field Spell Card, Kyoutou Waterfront!"

The area behind him took the form of his Field Spell's picture for a couple of seconds.

"Each times cards from the field are sent to the Graveyard, I place one Kaiju Counter on this card for each of them!" Titan stated. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Interrupted Kaiju Slumber! Through its effects, all Monsters on both players' fields are destroyed and I Special Summon a Kaiju to each side from my deck in Attack Position! Awaken, strange beasts born from a different world!"

The ground in front of the two Duelists cracked open as a large Monster emerged from each, making the battlefield shake in the process.

"Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju on the enemy's side! And on mine, Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju!"

The Monster on Siegfried's field was a gigantic and unsightly spider that snapped its mandibles in a menacing manner at the equally large Monster on Titan's field, a menacing, mechanical being with a serpentine tail attached to its waist instead of legs.

 **Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju:** **Earth/Insect/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 7**

 **Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju:** **Light/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3300**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 10**

"As expected, he had a card ready in case the opponent doesn't summon any Monsters to their field." Siegfried noted begrudgingly.

"A card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, therefore Kyoutou Waterfront gains one Kaiju Counter."

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 0→1)

"Now let's Battle!" Titan continued. "Jizukiru, attack Kumongous!"

The Machine Kaiju unleashed beams of blue light from the horns attached to its head, piercing the Insect Kaiju's body in various places before it exploded, the smoke washing over Siegfried and making him grit his teeth.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

"Another card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, so my Field Spell gains another Counter. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 1→2)

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried announced. "Draw! Your power, deck, and its theme are truly interesting and worthy of being held by a person who's a Charisma Duelist. However, no Monster is unbeatable, and the same goes for their user. The bigger they are, the harder they go down, they say! From my hand, I normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon!"

Appearing beside the masked Duelist was the dragon with a serpentine body made of wood and rocks.

 **Mythic Tree Dragon:** _ **ATK 100**_ **/DEF 1400/LV: 4**

"Now that I control an Earth Monster, I can Special Summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand to keep it company!"

The second serpentine-bodied dragon made entirely of pure water appeared next.

 **Mythic Water Dragon: ATK 1000/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 8**

"I activate Tree Dragon's effect, targeting the Water Dragon Monster, Mythic Water Dragon with it!" Siegfried stated. "Tree Dragon's Level becomes equal to the target's own Level!"

(Mythic Tree Dragon: Level 4→8)

"Hold ya horses, lil' man! By targeting Jizukiru on my field, I activate the Trap Card **Kaiju Apocalypse**!" a card depicting Kumongous in the middle of a city and attacking its citizens, who were running away in fear and horror, showed itself. "All Monsters my opponent controls that have equal or lower Attack than the targeted "Kaiju" Monster are destroyed!"

Jizukiru fired another set of beams at the two dragons, cutting their bodies apart and making them vanish.

"A total of three cards were sent from the field to the Graveyard," Titan smirked. "My Field Spell gains three Counters as a result."

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 2→5)

"A nice counter..." Siegfried commented and raised a card from his hand. "But I expected as much. When two Dragon Monsters on my field are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, and they were Level 7 or higher ones, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell **Dragodescent**! I Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck and treat it as a Link Summon!"

A card depicting a deceased Tidal and Tempest on a wasteland with the silhouette of a large dragon behind them that had its eyes glowing blood-red appeared.

"Arawarero! Sukui o tsunagaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit that connects salvation!)

Following Siegfried's words, a Link Portal appeared on the ground in front of him.

"Mythic Tree and Water Dragon, become the sacrifice to call forth my lordly Ace!" he shouted. "Link Summon! Behold, Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm!"

The dragon with a body made of lava, rocks, and water, and having two wings made of winds, emerged from the portal with a resounding roar, landing in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm: ATK 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Summoning your Ace with a Quick-Play Spell!?" Titan exclaimed in shock.

"It's too early to get surprised." Siegfried said. "So long as Catastrophe is in my Extra Monster Zone, all costs to activate other "Dragon Ruler" Monsters' effects are reduced by one, which means I have to banish only one Monster to revive them and I don't have to discard additional Monsters to use their other effects from the hand!"

He gestured to his field. "That being said, since I control a Dragon Ruler, I can activate the Trap Card Dragoessence I have set on my field, letting me draw until I hold five cards in my hand. Then, I activate Tempest's effect in my Graveyard, banishing Debris Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon it! Behold, the mighty beast of storms!"

The dragon whose body was made of raging winds materialized on the field, growling at their foe.

 **Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 2200/LV: 7**

"Next, I banish Mythic Water Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card from my hand! Behold, the mighty beast of infernos: Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!"

Following Siegfried's words, the dragon with red scales and magma rocks on its back appeared with a grand roar, standing next to its brethren.

 **Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 1800/LV: 7**

"Using the Level 7 Tempest and Blaster, I build my Overlay Network!" Siegfried shouted and a beam of blue light erupted from his Duel Disk and shot above him, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

His Monster exploded in blue particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Xyz Summon!" the galaxy exploded after those words, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Behold, the dragon whose body is enveloped in the pitch-black armor of annihilation! Savage Onslaught Dragon, Dark Armed!"

To reveal itself was an imposing, bipedal dragon clad in dark armor that had numerous blades and claws attached to its body, had two metallic wings, and blood-red eyes that glowed with uncontainable anger. It gave a loud roar upon entering the field under Catastrophe's Bottom-Left Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Savage Onslaught Dragon, Dark Armed:** **Dark/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1000/RK: 7**

"Dāku Āmudo no kōka hatsudō!" Siegfried gestured to his new Monster. "Once per turn, by detaching one Overlay Unit from this card, I can target one card my opponent controls and destroy it, the banish one card from my Graveyard! Of course, my target is Jizukiru!"

"I activate Jizukiru's effect in response!" Titan declared. "During either player's turn, when exactly one card is targeted by a card or an effect, by removing three Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field, that effect is negated! I remove three from my Field Spell!"

Dark Armed ate down one of its Overlay Units and fired a wave of dark energy at Jizukiru, which in response gave an ear-shattering screech, deflecting the energy wave.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 5→2)

"And since I did that, I can destroy one card on the field!" Titan added with a grin. "Say your goodbyes to that Xyz Monster!"

"In that case, I'll activate Dragodescent's effect in response to that!" Siegfried shouted. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I negate the destruction of my Dragon!"

As the Machine Kaiju unleashed another attack, a GY Portal materialized in front of Dark Armed, consuming the beams before disappearing without any traces.

"Kuh, at least you can put up a fight..." Titan clicked his tongue in annoyance. "But none of your Monsters have enough Attack to defeat my Kaiju!"

"Then let's change that! I activate the Spell Card Back-Up Rider!" Siegfried exclaimed. "I target Dark Armed and have it gain 1500 Attack until the end of this turn! Because a card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, your Field Spell does gain a Counter, however."

(Dark Armed: ATK 2800→4300; Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 2→3)

"Battle!" Siegfried outstretched his hand forward. "Dark Armed, attack Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju! Savage Darkness Burst!"

Throwing its head back with a growl, Dark Armed opened its maw wide as a spiraling beam of dark energy burst out of it, striking Jizukiru in the chest and making it cry out in pain before exploding, sending Titan flying off his feet by the giant Monster's destruction.

 **Titan: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 3→4)

"Continue the assault, my Ace! Battle! Catastrophe, direct attack! Ultimate Disaster!"

"I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw." Titan got up, dusting off his suit with extreme care. "During my opponent's turn, I can make the battle damage I would take from this battle 0 and draw a card!"

A transparent barrier formed around the Charisma Duelist, protecting him from the Link Monster's attack.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 4→5)

"The physical damage was raised due to our program, yet he isn't showing any turmoil from it." Siegfried noted. "Quite the sturdy fellow, to say the least... I end my turn with a set card!"

"Ore no turn!" Titan shouted. "Draw! I'll pay you back for the damage ya dealt me, lil' man! Your own Monsters will become my Kaijus' food in order to accomplish that! I activate the Spell Card **Anti-Kaiju Measures** from my hand, which can be only activated by removing two Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field! I remove 'em from my Field Spell!"

A card which depicted two mechanical robots of the same size as a Kaiju fighting a single Monster reminiscent of a Kaiju in an ocean at night appeared.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 5→3)

"Due to Anti-Kaiju Measures' effect, for the duration of this turn, all Kaijus on my opponent's field have their effects negated and Attack lowered by 500," Titan explained. "Since its effect resolved, my Spell Card goes to the Graveyard and my Field Spell gains a Counter. Now, by releasing your Savage Onslaught Dragon, Dark Armed, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to your field! Emerge, Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju!"

The ground under the Xyz Monster suddenly opened, swallowing down the dragon. In its place, a turtle-like being with wing-shaped appendages emerging from its shell emerged from the ground with a roar.

 **Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju:** **Water/Aqua/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 8**

"A card was sent from the field to the Graveyard, therefore Kyoutou Waterfront gains one Kaiju Counter!" Titan reminded with a chuckle. "Moreover, due to Anti-Kaiju Measures, your new Monster has its effects negated and loses 500 Attack!"

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 4→5; Gameciel: ATK 2200→1700)

"There's a Kaiju on my opponent's field, therefore, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Feast your eyes on Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju!"

A giant, humanoid Monster clad in eerie and pitch-black armor emerged from a space distortion in front of the Charisma Duelist, its eyes glowing crimson upon taking note of its opponents.

 **Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju:** **Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 2500/LV: 7**

"I'm far from being done! I activate Radian's effect, removing two Counters from my Field Spell to use it!" Titan exclaimed. "I Special Summon a Radian Token to my field! Appear!"

The shadow created by Radian suddenly gained two crimson eyes, and a perfect copy of the Kaiju emerged from it with a battle cry.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 5→3)

 **Radian Token:** **Dark/Fiend/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 7**

"I banish Kaiju Apocalypse from my Graveyard to activate its other effect!" Titan told. "I target a Kaiju I control and give control of it to my opponent by negating its effects! Since Gameciel's and Radian's effects are negated, the restriction all Kaijus share to make their control control only one Kaiju is gone, meaning I can give you control of Radian!"

The humanoid Kaiju fuzzed out of existence before reappearing on Siegfried's field.

"And being on my field means it becomes a prey of Anti-Kaiju Measures' effect..." he realized.

(Radian: ATK 2800→2300)

"With a Kaiju on your field, I'm allowed to Special Summon this card from my hand! Strike them down with your unmatchable power, Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju!"

Descending from a raging storm that materialized above Titan was a large, four-pedal dragon with wide wings to sustain its body and with three heads. Electricity sparkled around the dragon's horns and the three heads gave a roar in unison at their enemy.

 **Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju:** **Light/Thunder/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3300**_ **/DEF: 2100/LV: 9**

"At this moment, I activate my Skill!" the silver highlights on Siegfried's suit started glowing. "Summon Selection! When my opponent Special Summons a Monster from their hand, Graveyard, or Banish Zone that has 3000 or more Attack, that Monster is released and my opponent Special Summons a Monster from my own Graveyard instead!"

"What the buzz!? A Skill during a Master Duel!?" Titan's sunglasses were about to fall off as he took a sudden step back, but he quickly caught and adjusted them. "A-Ahem, that sure took me by surprise... There's no helping it, then. I choose to Special Summon Blaster from your Graveyard!"

"Before that resolves, I activate the Trap Card Dragon's Shelter!" Siegfried exclaimed. "I banish Blaster from my Graveyard to activate this card's effect, making it so all battle damage I would take this turn is negated!"

The Charisma Duelist gritted his teeth as Thunder King exploded in particles of light. Since the Monster he was about to summon got banished, the Skill's effect can't resolve and he essentially lost one of the most powerful Kaijus in his deck!

"When Blaster is banished, I can add a Fire Dragon Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Mythic Fire Dragon to my hand!" and got to search a new dragon. "Your Field Spell gains two Counters if that's enough to cheer you up."

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 3→5)

"Not bad, lil' man! But I'm not out of cards to play yet. I activate Kyoutou Waterfront's other effect since it has three or more Kaiju Counters on it," Titan explained. "I add my second Thunder King from my deck to my hand and Special Summon it through its effect!"

The three-headed Kaiju reappeared on the field with its 3300 ATK and a resounding roar.

"Well, that's a letdown..." Siegfried muttered.

"By removing three Kaiju Counters from my Field Spell, I activate Thunder King's effect!" Titan stated with a grin. "For the rest of this turn, my opponent's card and effects cannot be activated, also, Thunder King can attack monsters thrice during the Battle Phase!"

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 5→2)

"The damage might be negated, but my Monsters will be destroyed."

"You catch on quick! Battle!" Titan pointed forward. "Thunder King attacks Gameciel, Radian, and Catastrophe! Be destroyed for good!"

The dragon fired a beam of electricity from each of its mouths, striking the three Monsters and causing them to perish. Siegfried was luckily protected by a transparent barrier that formed around him.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 2→5)

"Three cards being sent to the Graveyard from the field means three new Counters for my Field Spell," Titan explained how he got up to 5 Kaiju Counters. "Moreover, due to the effect of Kaiju Apocalypse, since the Kaiju I gave you control of was destroyed by battle, I can draw a card. I end my turn with that."

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried announced. "Draw! I banish Dragoessence from the Graveyard to activate its other effect, letting me return a banished Dragon Ruler to my hand. I return Blaster, and use its effect! By discarding Blaster and Mythic Fire Dragon from my hand, I target one card on the field and destroy it! Vanish, Thunder King!"

A raging pillar of fire erupted from the ground, enveloping the Kaiju and making it roar in pain as its body melted away, leaving no traces behind.

"I activate the Trap Card Back to the Front and target Blaster in my Graveyard with it!" Siegfried continued. "I Special Summon it in defense mode! And to keep it company, I banish Catastrophe and Dark Armed from my Graveyard to Special Summon Tempest from my Graveyard!"

Following his words, the two Dragon Rulers reappeared on his field from a GY Portal, flying in the air above him before taking their battle stances.

"Using the Level 7 Tempest and Blaster, I build my Overlay Network!" After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he shouted. "Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"O mighty beast of the skies, descend here and now with your artificial power given to you by humanity! Behold, the Rank 7, Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack in defense mode!"

To reveal itself was the dragon with a body that resembled a white airplane. It gave a roar and stood in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack:** **ATK 2600/** _ **DEF 2200**_ **/RK: 7**

"I activate Dracossack's effect, detaching the Tempest Overlay Unit to Special Summon two Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens to my field!" Siegfried stated as two holographic projections of Dracossack materialized on his field.

 **Mecha Phantom Beast Token:** **ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 3 (x2)**

"Then, by tributing one of these Tokens, I activate Dracossack's other effect!" Siegfried pointed forward. "I target and destroy one card on the field, at pact Dracossack is sealed from attacking this turn. Vanish, Radian Token!"

One Token suddenly flew forward, slamming itself into the other Token, both of them bursting into particles.

"My Monsters were completely wiped out..." Titan muttered begrudgingly.

"I end my turn with a set card!" Siegfried concluded. "On my next turn, I will end this Duel, 9th Charisma Duelist. Unless you defeat me on your turn, that is."

"You can bet that'll happen! Ore no turn, draw! I activate Kyoutou Waterfront's effect since it has three or more Kaiju Counters on it, enabling me to add Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju from my deck to my hand. By releasing your Dracossack, I Special Summon Dogoran to your side of the field in attack mode!"

The ground under the Xyz Monster suddenly opened, swallowing down the dragon. In its place, a dinosaur-like being with wing appendages emerging from its sides emerged from the ground with a roar.

 **Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju:** **Fire/Dinosaur/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 8**

 _If he gave me control of a 3000 Attack Monster, that can only mean he has a much stronger one ready to appear..._ Siegfried thought in worry.

"I activate Interrupted Kaiju Slumber's effect in my Graveyard, banishing this card to add a Kaiju from my deck to my hand!" Titan declared with a smirk. "I choose to add my Ace Monster, which I can Special Summon to my field since the opponent controls a Kaiju! Be activated, Level 8! Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran!"

Appearing on his field was a mechanical version of Dogoran, which looked far more menacing and dangerous as it stared down at Siegfried and his Monsters.

 **Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran:** **Light/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: ?**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 8**

"Unknown Attack?" Siegfried asked in confusion.

"This bad boy is a little different from the other Kaijus," Titan explained. "It becomes stronger and stronger with the more Kaijus it absorbs! I activate Mecha-Dogoran's effect, removing two Kaiju Counters from my Field Spell to equip Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju from the Graveyard to this card!"

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 5→3)

A GY Portal opened in front of the giant machine, from which Jizukiru emerged before turning into a sphere of energy that was absorbed into Mecha-Dogoran's chest.

"Mecha-Dogoran gains Attack equal to the original Attack of all Kaijus that are equipped to it." Titan stated as his Monster gave a mechanical roar.

(Mecha-Dogoran: ATK ?→3300)

"Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Big Return! This turn, I can use Mecha-Dogoran's once-per-turn effect again. So I remove two Counters from my Field Spell to equip Thunder King from my Graveyard to Mecha-Dogoran! And since my Spell was sent from the field to the Graveyard, my Field Spell gains a Counter as we already know."

Following Titan's words, Thunder King emerged from a GY Portal and turned into energy to fuel Mecha-Dogoran's power!

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 3→4→2; Mecha-Dogoran: ATK 3300→6600)

"I activate the Equip Spell **Kaiju Deathmatch** , equipping it to Mecha-Dogoran!" a card which showed the original Dogoran roaring and standing over a dead Kaiju appeared. "With this card, the equipped Kaiju cannot be destroyed by card effects nor be targeted by my opponent's card effects! Battle! Mecha-Dogoran, attack the original Dogoran on the lil' man's field!"

"Continuous Trap, activated! Castle of Dragon Souls!" Siegfried abruptly stated. "By banishing the Dragon-type Tempest from my Graveyard, I target Dogoran and have it gain 700 Attack until the end of this turn! Since Tempest was banished, its effect activates and I add Dragunity Corsesca from my deck to my hand."

(Dogoran: ATK 3000→3700)

Opening its maw wide to reveal a cannon inside of it, Mecha-Dogoran fired a beam of light at the Dinosaur Kaiju, piercing its body with it and making it explode. Siegfried was blown back by the attack's force, landing on his stomach with a grunt of pain.

 **Siegfried: LP 3100 - 2900 = 200**

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 2→3)

"He used an offensive effect for defense!?" Titan exclaimed in surprise.

"Revolver used a defensive effect... for the offense during our Duel..." Siegfried wheezed out while standing up. "And I did the opposite. Heh... they don't lie when they say you learn from defeat."

"Keep talking to yourself, lil' man. The outcome of the Duel hasn't changed! Kaiju Deathmatch's other effect!" Titan stated. "When the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Kaiju, it can declare an additional attack this turn! Go, destroy his Token!"

The remaining Mecha Phantom Beast Token was easily defeated under the cannon's beam.

"I end my turn!" Titan yelled. "Let's see if you can summon a Monster with 6600 or more Attack to defeat my Ace!"

"It's true your Ace can only be destroyed by battle due to Kaiju Deathmatch... but there are more ways to defeat a Monster by not battling." Siegfried said calmly. "Boku no turn, draw! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Burial from a Different Dimension! This card allows me to return the banished Tidal, Tempest, and Mythic Water Dragon to my Graveyard!"

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 3→4)

After doing so, he held up a card from his hand. "The next card I'm about to activate was in my opening hand, which means I patiently waited to use it, and that perfect time has come! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Dragoroar!"

"NANI!?" Titan cried out in shock. "You had _that_ card from the beginning!?"

"That's right!" his opponent confirmed. "By banishing Mythic Tree Dragon, Mythic Water Dragon, Dracossack, and Blaster from my Graveyard, I can shuffle one card from the field into the deck! This effect neither destroys nor targets, meaning Kaiju Deathmatch is useless! Vanish, Mecha-Dogoran!"

The ghostly spirits of the mentioned dragons appeared on the field, taking hold of Mecha-Dogoran before they all vanished in a bright flash of light.

(Kyoutou Waterfront: Kaiju Counters 4→5)

"M-My Ace...!" Titan grabbed hold of his head in dread.

"With the banished Blaster's effect, I add Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks from my deck to my hand." Siegfried stated. "Then, I banish Tempest and Mythic Fire Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon the mighty beast of tides from my Graveyard! Come, Tidal!"

Emerging from a GY Portal was the dragon with a body made of ice and water.

 **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls:** _ **ATK 2600**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 7**

"With the banished Tempest's effect, I add Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts from my deck to my hand." he continued. "Lastly, I normal summon Dragunity Corsesca!"

A small dragon with pale orange scales and having a spear attached to its back and head.

 **Dragunity Corsesca:** **Wind/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 800**_ **/DEF: 600/LV: 1**

"Battle! Corsesca, attack Titan directly!"

Following its user's words, the small dragon leaped forward, slashing Titan across the chest with its spear and making the man hiss in pain as the wound glitched.

 **Titan: LP 3000 - 800 = 2200**

"This will be the last attack!" Siegfried announced. "The first Monster to be banished in this Duel shall end it! Tidal, attack him directly! Maelstrom of Ruin!"

The said dragon gave a roar as its eyes flashed yellow, conjuring a small whirlpool under Titan's feet, who screamed as he was sucked into, turning to yellow data.

 **Titan: LP 2200 - 2600 = 0**

 **Winner: Siegfried!**

"While I feel guilty for erasing your consciousness, there's nothing I can do about it." the winner remarked as the cards on the field vanished. "But I'll make sure not to forget this Duel, 9th Charisma Duelist."

[Target acquired.]

Three SOL A.I.s stated as they approached Siegfried, raising their Duel Disks in unison.

"Well, this isn't good. A three-on-one, huh?" he mumbled before smirking. "A typical move of SOL. Although, I didn't expect them to utilize the A.I. Duelists developed by Kitamura... Let's hope their "Tentacluster" decks were updated since last time, or this will be a bore."

[Initiating execution of acquired targets.] the A.I.s' eyes flashed orange.

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Nova:**

 **Cipher Codes Master** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 1500/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 "Cipher" monsters

If this card points to a "Cipher" monster(s), it gains 500 ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use each effect of "Cipher Codes Master" once per turn.

\- A monster destroyed by battle involving a "Cipher" Xyz Monster you control is attached to that monster instead of being sent to the GY.

\- If there are 2 or more monsters on the field with the same name, you can negate a monster's attack and increase this card's ATK by 300.

 **Cipher Safeguard**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Cipher" monster on the field: This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, nor be targeted by the opponent's card effects. You can only activate 1 "Cipher Safeguard" per turn. Banish this card from your GY: When there are 2 or more "Cipher" monsters on the field, negate an opponent's attack.

 **Cipher Imitation**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Cipher" monster you control: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: ?/LV: 4) with the same DEF as the target's original ATK and the same name. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) As long as you control this card Special Summoned by its own effect, other cards you control with the same name as it cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects. The turn this card is Special Summoned by its own effect, an attack that doesn't target a monster with the same name as it can be negated.

 **Forced Cipher Shutdown**

Skill

Activate when you control 2 "Cipher" monsters with the same name: Until the End Phase, all face-up cards your opponent currently controls have their effects negated. Cards or effects cannot be activated in response to this Skill.

 **Cipher Double Coat**

Equip Spell

Equip to a "Cipher" monster; If it would be used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Cipher" Xyz Monster, it can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials. When this card is sent to the GY, you can Special Summon 1 Cipher Token (Light/Fairy/ATK: ?/DEF: ?/LV: ?) in Attack Position to your opponent's field with the same ATK, DEF, and LV as the monster that was equipped with this card.

 **Agrat:**

 **El Shaddoll Ptolema** (Dark/Fiend/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2600/DEF: 550/LV: 7)

1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 DARK monster

Must first be Fusion Summoned. When Fusion Summoned, you can: Make your opponent shuffle 1 Special Summoned monster they control into their deck. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Ptolema" once per turn. When this card attacks or is attacked, you can: Discard 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.

[Trivia: this card is a Shaddoll-version of Darktellarknight Batlamyus, the former shell of Gem-Knight Lapis that was inside El Shaddoll Nephilim.]

 **Psychic Lord:**

 **PSY-Framelord Lapse** (Light/Psychic/Effect/ATK: 2700/Link 4: Top, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom)

2+ Psychic monsters

You can activate "PSY-Framegear" monster effects in your hand even if you control a monster. If a "PSY-Framegear" monster is banished (Quick Effect): You can add 1 "PSY-Framegear" monster from your deck to your hand. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): Banish 1 "PSY-Framegear" monster from your GY that lists the type of the activated card or effect; Negate that activation and destroy it. You can only use these effects of "PSY-Framelord Lapse" once per turn.

 **Psycho Saber Beam**

Equip Spell

Equip to a Psychic monster: It gains 400 ATK for every banished Psychic monster you have. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead and gain 600 LP.

 **Titan:**

 **Kaiju Apocalypse**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Kaiju" monster you control: All monsters your opponent controls that have equal or lower ATK than the target's ATK are destroyed. You can only activate 1 "Kaiju Apocalypse" per turn. Banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Kaiju" monster you control: Give control of it to your opponent by negating its effects. If it's destroyed by battle: You can draw 1 card.

 **Anti-Kaiju Measures**

Normal Spell

Activate by removing 2 Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field: This turn, all "Kaiju" monsters your opponent controls have their effects negated and ATK lowered by 500.

 **Kaiju Deathmatch**

Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Kaiju" monster: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects, nor be targeted by your opponent's card effects. When the equipped monster destroys an opponent's "Kaiju" monster by battle, it can declare an additional attack this turn. You can only control 1 "Kaiju Deathmatch" at a time.

 **Siegfried:**

 **Dragodescent**

Quick-Play Spell

When 2 Dragon monsters you control are destroyed and sent to the GY, and they were Level 7 or higher: Special Summon 1 "Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm" from your Extra Deck (This is treated as a Link Summon). You can only activate 1 "Dragodescent" per turn. If a Dragon monster(s) you control would be destroyed by the opponent, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

* * *

 **FINALLY! I MADE THE TRINITAS SIBLINGS ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING! Like, seriously, only Agrat got a win out of the three before this chapter. Now they all got a win. Yay!**

 **I originally wanted to make two Charisma Duelists be on Adam's side and Duel the other Charisma, but then I threw that idea into Lily's purse (where it got lost) and went for what you read. I honestly like this better, not only because the Trinitas get their wins, but because I get to write a Duel with Lightning! Here comes a second Yay!**

 **Special thanks to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **who helped me with Titan's and Keliphortress' names. And to _scififan599_ who helped me with Cipher Codes Master's name (and sorry again for forgetting to add this the first time).**

 **Now, go forth and create your theories on why King would betray his own company when he's the one who owns it! Or don't, that's your choice anyway. But before that, here's the Question of the Chapter and a little preview Lightning forced me to write because I'm human and we all know how much he loves them.**

 **QOTC: What do you think will be this mini-arc's remaining match-ups?**

* * *

 _Human and Ignis. Two different beings with incomparable treats and possibilities. As the battle between Lightning's faction and SOL rages on, which side will prevail!?_

 **Kismet** : Go, Dystopiaguy!

 **Miss Mousse** : Don't lose faith in victory!

 **Lightning** : You humans are all the same.

 **Blue Angel** : Lily won't fall into your hands!

 **Cynthia** : I won't lose to the likes of you again!

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! Hope for the Future (Part 2/3)_

 **Lily** : Into the VRAINS!

 **Orion** : Any comment on the situation, Mr. Keliphortress?

 **Keliphortress** : No comment.


	42. (S2) Hope for the Future - Part 2

"At the end of this mini-arc, I'll update 'In A New World' and my Battle Spirits fic."

Following Sakushi Ryu's words, the entire cast of the story burst into laughter- some even falling to the ground and clutching their stomach and crying tears. Sakushi Ryu just held up a sign with a sad emoji face and 'It's true!' written under it.

 **Ignoring those laughing thickheads, welcome back! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters!**

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I'll be waiting for that story to come out!" Sakushi Ryu admitted. "In the meantime, I have my own window to jump out of but luckily mine is only on the second floor."

Unknown to him, Windy was placing spikes under his window while laughing darkly.

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Quick! Send out Onizuka before it's too late!" Queen ordered her staff.

"But ma'am, Onizuka is refusing to!" a man told.

"He's what!?"

"Yeah, I ain't going! What do you say to that!?" Go snapped. "Get me a snicker first! I get angry and can't Duel when I'm hungry!"

"Dang it!" Queen shouted. "We ran out of snickers! Contact King and make him buy us snickers!"

"Foolish woman!" King shouted. "I'm not going to help you! I AM THE SPY!"

"You what!?" Queen exclaimed. "I knew I should've taken the position as King myself, but I'm a female, so I had to remain with the title of 'queen'!"

"Yeah, jokes aside," Sakushi Ryu explained. "I won't make Queen dispatch Go because, as she said herself in the last chapter, Go needs to recover from his Duel with Earth. That's why she sent all ten Charismas instead."

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"Why would I overthrow the Queen when I'm already the King!?" King laughed darkly. "I am already SOL's absolute ruler!"

"It doesn't really work like that, hon." Kisskill pointed out.

"Excuse me!?"

"The company isn't based on that type of hierarchy."

"No- Kisskill, don't take me for an idiot! I knew that already!" King snapped. "Queen is a human and I'm a Star Relic! That's already a reason for me to underestimate her!"

"Well, the way you said it made me think another story." Kisskill raised her hands in defense.

"What story- KISSKILL! DON'T ANGER ME!"

"Geez, you need a snicker of something?"

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"I'm trying to tame my luck!" Haru stated, throwing his dice on a table in Lightning's H.Q. "Really!? One!? Again!?"

"My turn." Bohman threw his dice. "I got a six. Again."

"Nii-san, who are you!? Joey Wheeler!? Or Yugo!?"

 **\- In response to** _ **0713MM**_ **'s review:**

"Mwhahahahaha!" King's avatar dissolved and revealed his real self: Jean-Michel Roget. "It was me all along! You thought Arc-V was the only place where you'd have to hear my voice!? Well, you thought WRONG! Hahahahahaha!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

"Now I'll give you control of Radian with Kaiju Apocalypse's effect!"

As Radian walked across the field, Gameciel stopped him.

"WOW! Where do you think you're coming!?"

"Uh... the opponent's field?"

"Yeah, but ya can't!"

"Hey, why not dude!? It doesn't hurt to share!"

"Your effect is still active, only one Kaiju can be on this field!" Gameciel shouted. "Go back from where you came!"

"Well, make me!"

"You wanna fight bro!?"

"COME AT ME DUDE!"

"Stopstopstopstopstopstopstop!" Titan cut them off. He took Kaiju Apocalypse and wrote onto it with a marker. "Now the effect states that Radian's effects will be negated. Better, lil' Kaijus?"

"Better." Gameciel nodded. "Good that an outsider pointed that out, or things would've taken a turn for the worse."

"Yeah, like that Anti-Kaiju-thingy our Master uses as an Ace." Radian agreed.

"I know, right? That thing can't touch us on the enemy's field!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"I'll be taking this card, thank you very much." Star Relic - 'Star Crown' took the Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram card.

"Excuse me...? Where do you...think you're going...with that?" Star Relic - 'Star Shield' woke up from sleep after hearing that. "That card...is part of my...archetype...too."

He took hold of the card and the two started pulling it from each side until the card tore in the middle.

"OK, you two are going to jail for that." Kioku put Solid Vision handcuffs on the two. "No tearing cards in Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Didn't Kaiba do that too!?" Star Crown demanded.

"Yeah... but he's Kaiba." Kioku said. "He has money to silence everyone."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 21:**

 **Hope for the Future (Part 2/3)**

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: SOL's Data Bank**

"Heroes that protect the unknown fate, become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on, Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy!"

Following Kismet's chant, his Ace Monster emerged from a twister of purple wind with a loud battle cry and landed on the Extra Monster Zone his field possessed with his arms folded.

 **Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 2400/LV: 8**

"When Special Summon, Dystopiaguy's effect activates!" Kismet pointed at an Echo. "I target the Level 4 Drillguy in my Cemetary and inflict damage to you equal to its Attack, in this case 1600! Go, Dystopiaguy! Squeeze Palm!"

The Fusion Monster fired a white sphere of energy from its palm, hitting Echo right when it exploded, sending the A.I. flying off his feet and turn into yellow data.

 **Echo: LP 1400 - 1600 = 0**

 **Winner: Kismet!**

The remaining cards on the field vanished as the Duel ended, but the Charisma Duelist gritted his teeth as a new set of BitBoot, TeraByte, and Echo walked up to him with their Duel Disks raised. Luckily, he was able to win against the previous set, but these ones saw his Duel, which means they know what strategies to use to counter him!

[Target acquired.]

Everyone turned to the side, seeing three of SOL's A.I. soldiers materializing beside Kismet, raising their Duel Disks.

This made the 7th Charisma sigh in relief. "Finally, the reinforcements arrived..."

"Ha! Those lame programs won't defeat the likes of us!" BitBoot shouted with a smirk.

[Initiating execution of acquired targets.] the A.I.s' eyes flashed orange.

 _..._

"BATTLE!" Blood Sheperd bellowed from the Data Bank's other side. "Battledrone Sergeants, triple direct attacks!"

The three Link 1 Monsters under the bounty hunter's control lunched forward, firing their missiles at BitBoot, TeraByte, and Echo, exploding in front of them and sending the three flying back, turning into yellow data.

 **BitBoot: LP 400 - 800 = 0**

 **TeraByte: LP 700 - 800 = 0**

 **Echo: 100 - 800 = 0**

 **Winner: Blood Sheperd!**

He was about to leave the area when a team of enemies surrounded him from all sides, trapping him inside.

"Out of my way!" Blood Sheperd fired a beam from his palm at a TeraByte, destroying her. From behind him, a BitBoot pointed his Duel Disk at his, firing a yellow Duel Anchor that caught the bounty hunter by the wrist.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

"Tch! You little...!" Blood Sheperd hissed under his breath in frustration. He's wasting all of his time here with defeating a bunch of weaklings!

 _..._

"Get lost, maggot!" Miss Mousse threw her arm forward, glaring at her opponent. "Battle! Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon, Madolche Chouxvalier, attack her directly and end this!"

At her command, her two Monsters crossed the battlefield and slashed their claws and sword respectively at TeraByte, who cried out in pain as she was blown back by the attack.

"Just who is this womaaaaaaaan!?" were her last words before turning into data.

 **TeraByte: LP 4000 - (2500 + 1700) = 0**

 **Winner: Miss Mousse!**

"So, who's next!?" she demanded, glancing at the remaining foes in her direction, who all shared worried glances with one another after seeing the Duel. Miss Mousse didn't take a single point of damage the entire Duel and defeated each opponent one turn at a time!

"I can't hear you!" she added, causing them to yelp and raise their Duel Disk. "Now that's better! Let's duel!"

 _..._

"Ah! Blue Angel!"

Were Lily's surprised and happy words at seeing the 2nd Charisma Duelist fly over the battling sides and reach her cage, jumping off Trickstar Holly Angel's back and land in front of the Data Bank's core.

"Are you OK, Lily?" Blue Angel asked.

The other nodded. "Safe and sound! However, this cage is kinda in the way of letting me hug you, so..." she cried some tears. "I'm a little sad!"

"Don't worry!" Blue Angel quickly told. She called Ema in the real world. "Ema-san, were you able to hack into this?"

[Sorry, Aoi.] Ema replied with a downcast voice. [This is S Rank programming... that's something beyond my reach. Calling Kioku and his side would be helpful, but that would raise suspicion of your brother secretly working with them. Also... there's some sort of program connected to the server and it's keeping people from logging in.]

"Must be the Ignis' work..." Blue Angel realized.

[Yeah. I'll try to contact Kioku and his side and try to hack into the program together.]

"Grrr! This cage is keeping me from doing hacking-stuff, too!" Lily snarled, clawing the cage as a wild lion would. "Damn you, cage! You're my worst enemy, and here I thought we could be friends!"

"Friends or not, you would've been destroyed anyway by meus magister."

The sudden voice of Orion made the two girls gasp as he and Lightning, who was on Jin's Duel Disk, arrived at the core as well.

"It seems you're back at being Blue Angel-san!" Orion chuckled upon seeing the Charisma Duelist. "In that case, I shall call you as such this evening." he added with a wink.

"That wink almost made me throw up..." Lily whispered.

"Lily won't fall into your hands!" Blue Angel exclaimed. "I won't allow that, Lightning, Orion!"

"What you allow and don't allow is none of my business." Lightning said. "You humans are all the same. All bark and no bite; you could go on with your brave and cold declarations, but before my strength, you would wither away in fear."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Blue Angel commented with a glare. "Even if I defeated that disgusting man beside you."

"Oh, my heart!" Orion cried out with a sad face, which was obviously fake.

"Hoh? Is that what you think? You're wrong." Lightning remarked. "The only reason you were able to defeat Orion was that Lily helped you. You needed an Ignis to win against my soldier, and now that you don't have one, your fate is sealed."

"Every villain uses that line!" Lily shouted. "And they end up being wrong!"

"But the facts cannot be ignored." Lightning pointed out. "I shall eliminate all the unnecessary weeds before they become a nuisance in the real war. Lily, that goes for you as well."

"Hmph, cold as the North Pole!" Lily puffed her cheeks, looking in a different direction.

"Blue Angel," the other LIGHT Ignis addressed her. "I know there's a history between you and Bloody Talker. Therefore, it's in my best choice to have you be eliminated here and now before you become a threat. Orion, dispose of her."

"As you wish, meus magister." Orion grinned with a deep bow.

"What's wrong, Lightning!?" Blue Angel demanded. "Are you scared to take me on instead of sending your lackey!?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Lightning scoffed. "I don't wish to waste any more time with humans like yourself. I have other important matters to take care o-"

The ground under Jin's feet suddenly glowed, catching the Ignis' attention. Seconds later, the glowing area shot upwards into the air above, causing Lightning and his Origin to leave the location.

When the platform stopped meters above the Data Bank, the culprit was found standing on a platform of their own across Lightning and Jin.

"I'm surprised." the LIGHT Ignis admitted with a smile. "For a human to handle a wild system to such extents isn't a sight I see every day. If I'm not mistaken, I heard one of your comrades call you metal mouth."

"I prefer Keliphortress." the 4th Charisma Duelist corrected.

"I see." Lightning placed a hand on his hip. "Your comrades will surely remember you."

"Remember, you say?"

"Of course, after all, I won't let you escape alive." Lightning answered. "Your hacking skills are quite appealing, and SOL will surely notice them. That's why I'll expose of you, a possible threat that could disrupt my plans."

"That's understandable." Keliphortress admitted. "However, this situation bends in my favor as well."

"Hoh? Mind explaining?"

"You're the commander. It's obvious that, when I defeat you, your battalion will crumble and be forced to retreat. I shall end this in one, sure-kill hit."

"Your strategy is worthy of attention, too, and wily." Lightning said. It's true he's the commander, but Bohman and Haru, and not to mention Erika, have been ordered to stay at the H.Q. and await his signal in case of emergency. "However, you're getting too ahead of yourself. You already think you've won. That will be your demise. Moreover... if you decide to fight me, that means putting everything on the line."

"So a life-or-death Duel." Keliphortress realized with total ease. "That's fine with me."

"You have a nice spirit." Lightning chuckled. "A wonderful spirit, indeed!"

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Lightning: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Keliphortress: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"The first turn belongs to me. Watashi no turn!" Lightning announced as Jin played a card from his hand. "I normal summon Armatos Legio Gradius!"

Appearing on the Ignis' field was a statue made of white marble that stood on a platform with a star-shaped symbol on its four sides, and the statue was a muscular soldier that held a sword in its hand.

 **Armatos Legio Gradius: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 2**

"A Cyberse..." Keliphortress whispered to himself.

"When Gradius is Normal Summoned, I can add this card from the deck to my hand!" Lightning stated. "The Field Spell Armatos Colosseo, which I activate!"

As the card dissolved from Jin's hand, the two Duelists were surrounded by a colosseum reminiscent of ancient Greece, and the platforms they were standing on attached themselves to the colosseum's surface.

"A Field Spell that changes the environment for an extended period of time?" Keliphortress was surprised by this. Normally, once LINK VRAINS made its debut, when a player activates a Field Spell, the area behind them takes the card's artwork but only for seconds.

"A fitting battlefield." Lightning commented with his usual smile. "When Armatos Colosseo's activated, its effect activates: I add one "Armatos Legio" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Armatos Legio Speculata. Ideyo, hikari wo michibiku sākitto!"

Light shimmered above the Ignis after those words, and a Link Portal appeared.

"The summoning condition is one Normal Summoned Armatos Legio." he declared. "I set Gradius in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! **Armatos Legio Optio** **F** **abric** **a**!"

Jumping out of the portal and landing on his field was a male soldier clad in armour that consisted of girth hoops modeled into circular bands, arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards. It surrounded the Monster's torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and back with a star-shaped yellow clasp. The armour's shoulders were covered by the same star clasps, and the Monster wore a helmet with plumes of horse hair on either side of it and had a star on its front as well, which covered the Monster's face. Swinging the long staff it held in its left hand, the Monster gave a battle cry and stood in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Armatos Legio Optio** **F** **abric** **a** **: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"Armatos Colosseo's and Optio Fabrica's effects activate and chain to each other!" Lightning shouted. "When Optio Fabrica is Link Summoned, the top three cards of my deck are revealed to both players and I select one to add to my hand. The rest return to the top of my deck in any order I wish."

The cards shot out of Jin's Duel Disk and revealed Armatos Legio Magica Alcum, Armatos Lex, and Judgement Arrows. The last card made Lightning and Keliphortress chuckle and 'hmph' respectively.

"I add Judgement Arrows to my hand, and return Magica Alcum and Lex in the said order to the deck," Lightning explained, already thinking which strategy to use his next turn. "Next, Armatos Colosseo's effect resolves!"

The colosseum was surrounded by a yellow light as Jin tossed a card from his hand with his thumb into a GY Portal that opened in front of them.

"By discarding Armatos Legio Scutum, I Special Summon Gradius from the Graveyard to Optio Fabrica's Link Marker in defense mode!" Lightning declared as his statue returned with its 800 DEF. "Next, I discard Armatos Legio Sica to Special Summon Armatos Legio Speculata from my hand in defense mode!"

After Jin ditched another card from his hand, a new statue materialized beside Gradius, this one resembling a scout from ancient Greece.

 **Armatos Legio Speculata: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 5**

"Ideyo! Hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Armatos Legio" Monsters! I set Gradius and Speculata in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!"

Sliding out of the portal and halting in the colosseum under Optio Fabrica's Bottom Marker was a new, male soldier clad in white armour that had Lightning's crest on it, a green cape tied around its shoulders, and golden 'horns' adorned its helmet. The Monster swung its vine staff between its hand, pointing it at their opponent in a menacing manner.

 **Armatos Legio** **Centurion** **: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1700/Link 2: Left, Right**

"Arumātosu Korosseo no kōka hatsudō!" Lightning exclaimed. "I discard **Armatos Legio** **Hastile** from my hand to target Gradius and Speculata in the Graveyard and Special Summon them to Centurion's Link Markers in defense mode!"

As another card was ditched by Jin, the two statues emerged from GY Portals on either side of Centurion. Gradius was on its left and Speculata on the right.

 _Another Special Summon? This Ignis isn't holding back anything._ Keliphortress thought with a narrow of his single eye. _Vanity Space would come in handy right now..._

"Ideyo! Hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" the third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one "Armatos Legio" Monster! Gradius, set!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"

Running out of the portal with a battle cry and halting next to Centurion's Left Marker was a male soldier wearing armour that left some of its body parts bare, had a red cape tied around its shoulders with a clasp that had Lightning's crest on it, which was also on other parts of its armour, had a helmet with sword edges instead of hair attached to its top, and held a sword in its right hand.

 **Armatos Legio** **Decurion** **: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

"Appear, the three arrows that judge the world; Link Magic, Judgement Arrows activated!" Lightning shouted as the infamous weapon he created materialized under Decurion's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"So the Link Magic appeared." Keliphortress mused. "I already know its strength and weakness, Ignis. It's easy to gather useful info from the media, nowadays."

"If I recall correctly, someone did film Bohman, BitBoot, and TeraByte's Duels when we first made our appearance." Lightning said. "But that doesn't matter to me. Do you think you can overpower my Link Magic? Be my guest and try doing it. Appear for the fourth time, hikari wo michibiku sākitto."

A new Link Portal opened above his field. "I set Armatos Legio Speculata and Optio Fabrica in the Link Markers. Link Summon! Appear, Link 2. Armatos Legio Centurion."

A second Centurion emerged from the portal with a swing of its vine staff and its 1700 ATK, standing above Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Lightning finally concluded his turn.

"Watashi no turn." Keliphortress said. "Draw." The Charisma Duelist took two of his cards, making the rest vanish, and revealed them to his opponent. "Using the scale 1 Qliphort Assembler and the scale 9 Qliphort Tool, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Swiping the cards to the side, they vanished, and two pillars of blue light materialized on either side of his field. One of them contained a Monster which resembled a mystic monolith, while the other had a Monster which resembled a ship-like object with a glowing core in it.

 **Qliphort Assembler:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Normal/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000/LV: 5/SC: 1**

 **Qliphort Tool:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Normal/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2800/LV: 5/SC: 9**

"Pendulum?" Lightning couldn't contain a smile. This will be a good test for him: just how do these Pendulum users fight? It seems he will learn something from this human that he could use against Erika in the future...

"I activate Tool's Pendulum Effect," Keliphortress explained. "By paying 800 Life Points, I add one "Qli" card from my deck to my hand. I add Saqliphort to my hand."

A spiky root erupted from Qliphort Tool's core, reaching the Charisma Duelist and piercing him in the chest. He only gave a grunt of pain before the root dissolved into thin air.

 **Keliphortress: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

"Evil and impure spiritual forces," Keliphortress started chanting. "Open the gate to the Tree of Death! Pendulum Summon! Manifest, Qliphort Archive!"

A blue portal opened between his pillars of light, from which a single beam shot out and materialized in the form of a large, white ship with orange highlights and a glowing core on its front.

 **Qliphort Archive:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 1**

"So this is a Pendulum Summon from up close." Lightning remarked. "However, you only summoned one Monster. That was a letdown, if I may say."

"I'm not done yet." the other replied. "Due to their shared effects, all "Qli" Pendulum Monsters that are Normal Summoned without releases or are Special Summoned have their Level turned to 4 and original Attack turned to 1800."

(Archive: Level 6→4, ATK 2400→1800)

"In other words, those Monsters are double-edged swords."

"That's right. I activate the Equip Spell Saqliphort, equipping it to Archive. Thanks to its effect, the equipped "Qli" Monster can be treated as two releases when Advance Summoning a "Qli" Monster. I release Archive to Advance Summon Qliphort Disk. Manifest, my Monster!"

Archive left the field in an explosion of particles, which took the form of a rainbow-colored, disk-shaped ship with a core on its top.

 **Qliphort Disk:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 1**

"Saqliphort's, Archive's, and Disk's effects activate and chain to each other!" Keliphortress stated. "When Disk is Advance Summoned by using "Qli" Monsters as sacrifices, I can Special Summon two "Qli" Monsters from my deck, at pact they're destroyed during the End Phase. Manifest, Alias and Genome!"

Materializing on his field were two new Qlis, one being a transparent ship with a visible core on its top, and the other one being a strangely-shaped ship which glowed with orange light and had a core on its top.

 **Qliphort Alias:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 1**

 **Qliphort Genome:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 6/SC: 9**

"Since they were Special Summoned, Alias' and Genome's effects make their Level and Attack become 4 and 1800 respectively." Keliphortress reminded.

(Alias: Level 8→4, ATK 2800→1800; Genome: Level 6→4, ATK 2400→1800)

"And now, Archive's effect resolves." he continued. "Since it was released, I can target one Monster on the field and return it to the hand. I target Decurion."

Lightning scowled as his Link 1 grunted in pain before vanishing.

"Lastly, Saqliphort's effect resolves. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one "Qli" Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Qliphort Access to my hand." Keliphortress slowly raised his hand as the energy lines over his body glowed brightly. "Hiraite, shi no ki no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Open, the Circuit of the Tree of Death!)

A Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Machine Monsters." he stated. "I set Alias and Disk in the Link Markers."

Said Monsters turned into twisters of wind and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Manifest, Link 2. Qliphort Genius!"

Emerging from the portal was the core the previously summoned "Qli" Monsters had, but instead of glowing, it was damaged and an ominous shadow emerged from the destroyed jewel in its center. The Link Monster landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Qliphort Genius: Earth/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Geniusu no kōka hatsudō." Keliphortress gestured to his Link Monster. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up card on both player's field, except this card, and negate their effects until the end of this turn. I target my Tool and one of your Centurions."

The two mentioned cards were surrounded by similar shadows as Genius's, making them grey.

"Not bad." Lightning praised his opponent. "But all your moves are in vain if you don't attack. And if you do decide to attack my Monsters, due to Judgement Arrows' effect, when a Link Monster next to its link battles, until the end of the Damage Step, its Attack will be doubled."

"You don't have to state the obvious. I already have a plan ready to deal with that annoying card. From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell **Re-qliphortion**." a card which depicted a Qliphort Tool being activated as its core faintly glowed was revealed. "Once per turn, I can activate this card's effect to release a "Qli" Monster I control and return a different face-up Qli from my Extra Deck to my hand. I release Genome to return Alias."

"I see." Lightning narrowed his eyes as Genome burst into particles and a card formed in his opponent's hand. "That was your plan."

"When Genome is released, its effect activates." Keliphortress declared. "I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. I target your Link Magic."

Roots made of light erupted from the ground, piercing Judgement Arrows in various places and causing it to start shattering.

"When Judgement Arrows leave the Spell & Trap Zone, all Monsters that were next to its links are destroyed." Lightning said. "You took out my Decurion earlier because of its effect. Without it on my field, my two Centurions become easy prey for Judgement Arrows' effect... color me impressed. But it won't go the way you think it will."

He gestured to his set card. "Continuous Trap, activate: **Armatos Clamor Pugnam**!" a card which depicted an army of "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters entering a chaotic battlefield appeared. "During my opponent's turn once, I can target one Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in defense mode! Appear, Scutum!"

A GY Portal opened in the Main Monster Zone on the Centurion's- whose effect wasn't negated- left, from which a statue that resembled Gradius emerged, but instead of holding a sword, it had a shield in its hand.

 **Armatos Legio Scutum: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/LV: 3**

"Sukutumu no kōka!" Lightning exclaimed, pointing forward. "Once per turn, an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that points to this card can't be destroyed by battle or a card effect!"

As Judgement Arrows shattered, the Centurion whose effects were negated vanished as well.

"Genius's Attack is 1800... there's nothing else I can do." Keliphortress told. "Turn End. Once per turn, during the End Phase of a turn in which I Advance Summoned, Assembler's Pendulum Effect allows me to draw cards equal to the number of "Qli" Monsters I released to Advance Summon. I released one Monster that way, so I draw one card."

"Watashi no turn!" Lightning announced as Jin drew for him. "Draw! From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Armatos Lex! When this card's activated, I can target one Spell Card in my Graveyard and shuffle it into my deck. I choose Judgement Arrows."

After the card was sucked into Jin's Duel Disk, Lightning threw his arm forward. "Then, I add an Armatos Legio from my deck to my hand! I add Armatos Legio Galea to my hand, which I normal summon!"

A new statue materialized on his field, this one holding a staff in its hand and wearing an ornate helmet.

 **Armatos Legio Galea: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 3**

"Ideyo! Hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" Lightning shouted as a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Armatos Legio" Monsters! I set Galea and the Link 2 Centurion in the Link Markers! Link Summon!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light entered the portal.

"My light becomes eternal, my power becomes the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Appear, Link 3! Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis!"

Galloping out of the portal on the back of an armoured horse was a new soldier, wearing heavy armour that left its torso and arms bare. The Link 3 swung its sword as it halted its horse in the Extra Monster Zone on Lightning's right.

 **Armatos Legio** **Legatus Legionis** **: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"I activate Legatus Legionis' Quick Effect!" the LIGHT Ignis stated. "By releasing Scutum, I Special Summon a different Armatos Legio from my Graveyard. Appear, Hastile in defense mode!"

Scutum burst into particles of light and conjured a GY Portal, from which a statue reminiscent of Galea, but it held an ornate stuff in its hand.

 **Armatos Legio Hastile: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1500**_ **/LV: 4**

"Battle!" Lightning cried out. "Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis, attack Qliphort Genius!"

"I send Re-qliphortion from my field to the Graveyard and activate its other effect." Keliphortress abruptly stated. "I target Genius with it. This turn, the targeted "Qli" Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"I expected you to do that." Lightning smiled. "Hastile's effect! Once per turn, one instance of battle damage my opponent would take involving an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster linked to this card is doubled! Feel my wrath!"

The staff in Hastile's hand vanished and reappeared in Legatus Legionis' hand, who pointed it at the opposing Link 2 Monster before unleashing a spiraling wave of light. The attack washed over Genius and its user, but neither of them seemed affected by it.

 **Keliphortress: LP 3200 - 1200 = 2000**

"I'm done battling, so I enter my Main Phase 2." Lightning told. "I activate Armatos Lex's other effect, releasing Hastile in order to draw one card from my deck. I set one card face-down and end my turn. I didn't expect you to remain alive for such a long time; you're a persistent one."

"The same goes to you." Keliphortress said. "Your forces are being chopped down by my comrades. SOL managed to regain a partial command over their system, and they sent out their own soldiers. As things stand, you're the one holding on by the skin of your teeth."

"This hopeless situation has really clouded your vision." Lightning sneered back. "Humans like yourself are myopic." the Ignis pointed at himself with a lazy finger. "I am holding on by the skin of my teeth?" he clenched his fist tightly. "Such a disrespectful manner to address your future ruler."

"Ruler? That's not a good joke." Keliphortress scoffed loudly. "The future of humanity aren't you A.I.s."

"Is that so? Yet I feel that _is_ the case," Lightning explained. "Humans have a limited lifespan, natural disasters are enough to halve the overall population, and your intelligence is concise. We, Ignis, on the other hand, aren't bound to flesh, our lives are eternal, and our brains have no limits. Human nature will lead yourselves to ruin! Human pride and greed are the reason you can't evolve like us."

"You're the same as humans." Keliphortress remarked. "You eliminate anyone who stands in your way, and that goes to your brethren. Moreover, like us, you are fragile: without hardwares, you have no vessels and your lives are short."

The Charisma Duelist's words were answered with silence, but Lightning's expression turned outright murderous as he glared daggers at his opponent.

"I'll finish you this turn, Ignis. Watashi no turn. Draw. I activate Qliphort Tool's effect, paying 800 Life Points to add the Field Spell Qliphortress from my deck to my hand."

Spiky roots emerged from Tool's core, piercing Keliphortress' chest and making him grunt. A card appeared in his hand and the roots dissolved.

 **Keliphortress: LP 2000 - 800 = 1200**

"I activate Armatos Clamor Pugnam's effect!" Lightning abruptly stated, his tone more serious than before. "I Special Summon the Level 3 Armatos Legio Galea from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

The statue with an ornate helmet emerged from a GY Portal under the Link 3's Bottom Marker with its 1000 DEF.

"I also activate Legatus Legionis' Quick Effect!" he added. "I release Galea to Special Summon Hastile from my Graveyard in defense mode!"

The two statues were exchanged, Hastile being under the Link 3's Bottom Marker.

"I banish Hastile from the field to activate its other effect!" Lightning shouted as the Monster vanished again. "This turn, the "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that was linked to this card cannot leave the field by card effects equal to its Link Rating and control of it can't be switched!"

"Since Legatus Legionis is Link 3, it can't leave the field by card effects thrice this turn." Keliphortress spoke up. "So you strengthened your field."

"I'm not done yet." Lightning sneered. "Torappu hatsudō: **Armatos Adiuvaret**!" a card which depicted two Decurions protecting an injured Centurion appeared. "I target an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster I control and make it so it can't be destroyed by battle this turn for every two "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters in my Graveyard! Of course, I target Legatus Legionis!"

"There are four "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters in his Graveyard, therefore Legatus Legionis can't be destroyed by battle twice this turn..." Keliphortress noted begrudgingly. "Tch, he'll survive the turn... but I'll deplete as many Life Points as I can. I activate the Field Spell Qliphortress. With this card, the Normal Summon of my "Qli" Monsters can't be negated, and during my Main Phase, I can Advance Summon one Qli in addition to my Normal Summon and Set. With my set Pendulum Scales, I can Pendulum Summon Monsters between Levels 2 and 8."

A blue portal opened between his pillars of light, from which four beams shot out and landed on the field.

"Pendulum Summon! From the Extra Deck, Qliphort Genome and Archive! Then from my hand, Qliphort Shell and Alias!"

The ones to appear from the Extra Deck landed behind Genius's Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Markers respectively, Genome and Archive both had their 2400 ATK. To appear from the hand was Alias with its 2800 ATK and a carrier that resembled a shell and had a core inside of it.

 **Qliphort Shell:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 8/SC: 9**

"Their effects activate!" Keliphortress declared. "Since they were Special Summoned, they Levels become 4 and original Attack Points become 1800!"

(Genome, Archive: Level 6→4, ATK 2400→1800; Alias, Shell: Level 8→4, ATK 2800→1800)

"Geniusu no kōka hatsudō." Keliphortress gestured to his Link Monster. "When two Monsters are Special Summoned to this card's links simultaneously, I can add one Level 5 or higher Machine from my deck to my hand. I choose Apoqliphort Killer. Then, I activate Genius's other effect, negating the effects of your Armatos Clamor Pugnam and my Qliphort Tool."

Lightning's frown deepened as the two cards were surrounded by shadows and greyed.

"Now, I release Genome and Archive to Advance Summon Qliphort Access!"

The two Monsters exploded in particles, which took the form of a "Qli" carrier with a very long body that was white and had green highlights and a glowing core on its front.

 **Qliphort Access:** **Earth/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 7/SC: 9**

"Genome's, Archive's, and Access's effects activate and chain to each other." Keliphortress stated. "When Access is Advance Summoned by using "Qli" Monsters as sacrifices and my opponent has more Monsters in the Graveyard than I do, I gain Life Points equal to the difference times 300 and you take the same amount as damage!"

"Pendulum Monsters go to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard...!" Lightning remembered. "He has zero Monsters in the Graveyard and I have nine...!"

The Charisma Duelist was enveloped in a green aura and Access fired eight, crimson beams from its core that washed over Lightning and Jin, the latter's body glitching in pain.

 **Keliphortress: LP 1200 + 2700 = 3900**

 **Lightning: LP 4000 - 2700 = 1300**

"It's like he reversed our Life Points...!" Lightning growled.

"Archive's effect resolves." Keliphortress continued. "I target Legatus Legionis and return it to your hand, but due to Hastile's effect, it won't leave the field. Finally, Genome's effect resolves; I target Armatos Colosseo and destroy it."

Roots of light erupted from the ground, piercing the colosseum in various places and causing it to shatter, the field returning to the two platforms above the fighting factions below.

"With the Field Spell Qliphortress' effect, I perform my second Advance Summon! Access, Alias, and Shell, become the sacrifices needed for my Ace Monster to manifest!"

The three Monsters turned into particles that took the shape of an extremely large "Qli" Monster, this one being a tower-like mechanism with four appendages attached to its sides.

"Level 10." Keliphortress declared as his eye flashed red. "Apoqliphort Killer!"

 **Apoqliphort Killer** **:** **Earth/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 10**

"So long as Killer is on the field," the 4th Charisma started explaining, catching Lightning's attention who was gazing at the large Monster. "All Special Summoned Monsters lose 500 Attack and Defense. Lilith's Curse."

A dark aura surrounded Legatus Legionis and Genius at those words.

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 2400→1900; Genius: ATK 1800→1300)

"Battle." Keliphortress slowly pointed forward. "Go, Killer, attack Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis. Naamah's Presence!"

"Armatos Adiuvaret and Armatos Legio Galea's effects activate!" Lightning exclaimed. "Thanks to Adiuvaret, Legatus Legionis won't be destroyed by this battle, and with Galea's effect, I take no battle damage involving Legatus Legionis that was linked to this card when it left the field."

Two transparent barriers formed around the Ignis and his Origin and the Link 3, protecting them from Killer's barrage of beams that were unleashed from cannons inside its four appendages.

"Since I used Adiuvaret's effect to protect the targeted Monster," Lightning explained. "I have to banish two Link Monsters from my Graveyard and move it to one of my Main Monster Zones it points to. I banish Decurion and one Centurion and move Legatus Legionis from the Extra Monster Zone to my Right Monster Zone."

"I end my turn." Keliphortress concluded after the Link 3 moved backwards. "Monolith's effect activates, enabling me to draw five cards since five "Qli" Monsters were released to Advance Summon this turn. Genius's effect expires as well."

"You dared insult me before launching an assault, and this is all you could attain?" Lightning spat as he raised his body from Jin's Duel Disk, halting in the air and lowering his gaze at the Charisma Duelist, almost like a ruler gazing over a foolish plebeian. "And what an insult you threw at my face... I, an Ignis, similar to _humans_!? That arrogance you have got under my skin!"

He placed a hand on his hip and pointed a finger of his other hand at his opponent. "The Ignis were born to be humanity's successors! That's our raison d'être! You think I'll let you _live_ after all those words that left your mouth!? Don't look down on me, human! Do you believe I didn't predict this exact situation to occur!?"

Keliphortress's single eye widen a little at that.

"I'll unleash divine judgment on this arrogant human! WATASHI NO TURN!" Lightning roared. "At this moment, I activate Optio Fabrica's effect from my Graveyard! When I have 1500 or less Life Points, by sealing my normal draw during the Draw Phase and banishing Optio Fabrica, I can add this card from my deck to my hand!"

A card shot out of Jin's Duel Disk, and the two threw their hands forward in unison as the card revealed itself to Keliphortress, its artwork depicting the Duel Monster Atena bathed in light created by a stone tablet she held between her hands.

"The sacred wisdom of Olympos! Mahō kādo, **Judgement Sagacity** activated!" Lightning declared. "Through its effect, I target one "Armatos Legio" Link Monster I control that points to a Main Monster Zone on my field and a Spell & Trap Zone simultaneously, and send all cards in those zones to the Graveyard. Of course, I target Legatus Legionis, but all zones it points to are already free. Then, I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from my deck and activate Judgement Arrows from my deck to its links!"

"A card that supports that Link Magic...?" Keliphortress muttered.

"Appear! A second Armatos Legio Hastile and the three arrows that judge the world, Judgement Arrows!" Lightning cried out as the cards appeared on his field, Hastile with its 1500 DEF lowered to 1000 by Killer's effect. "I activate Legatus Legionis's effect. Once while it's face-up on the field, I can send one card it points to the Graveyard to destroy all cards in my opponent's Main Monster Zones and Spell & Trap Zones!"

"What?" Keliphortress asked in shock.

Hastile turned into light that enveloped the Link 3's sword, which it then swung to the side, creating a large, crescent-shaped slash that bisected Keliphortress's Killer, Tool, and Assembler, destroying them!

"With Killer no longer on the field, its effect ends and all Special Summoned Monsters regain their 500 Attack and Defense." Lightning pointed out with a vicious tone.

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 1900→2400; Genius: ATK 1300→1800)

"Battle!" he continued. "Legatus Legionis, attack Genius! At this moment, Judgement Arrows doubles its Attack until the end of the damage calculation!"

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 2400→4800)

Galloping over to the enemy's side, the Link 3 gave a loud battle cry before swinging its sword down on Genius, causing it to scream in pain before exploding, the flames reaching its user and prompting him to grunt.

 **Keliphortress: LP 3900 - 3000 = 900**

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 4800→2400)

"Now, perish from my sight!" Lightning yelled. "I banish Judgement Sagacity and Hastile, that was Special Summoned by its effect, to activate its other effect! When the "Armatos Legio" Link Monster targeted by it destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, they take 1000 damage!"

The three arrows depicted on Judgement Arrows' card were fired from the sky, piercing three different parts of the 4th Charisma's body and making him gasp in pain, falling off his platform. Lightning just watched with a pleased expression as Keliphortress turned into data...

 **Keliphortress: LP 900 - 1000 = 0**

 **Winner: Lightning!**

 _...(Before the Duel)..._

The ground under Jin's feet suddenly glowed, catching the Ignis' attention. Seconds later, the glowing area shot upwards into the air above, causing Lightning and his Origin to leave the location.

"Woah, look at them go!" Lily exclaimed in awe and surprise. "They're blasting off!"

"It must be Number 4's doing..." Blue Angel thought out loud.

"Meus magister is more than capable of defeating a dense Charisma Duelist." Orion snorted, not shocked by the sudden change of events. He turned his attention at the idol and grinned. "Now, shall we start? Meus magister wasn't wrong, this time, no Ignis can help you with a Deus Ex Machina Skill."

"You want to test that out really badly, don't you? Well, be my guest, Orion!" Blue Angel shouted back. "I protect Lily to the very end!"

"Evolution Burst!"

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar shout which came behind them, followed by the roar of a Cyber Dragon that unleashed a beam at an Echo, sending the A.I. flying across the Data Bank and barely miss Orion before turning into data.

Cynthia jumped down from Cyber Dragon's back, landing beside Blue Angel as her dragon faded away.

"If I wouldn't know you, I would say that attack barely missing me wasn't intentional." Orion chuckled.

"Cynthia-san! That's an entrance, my girl!" Lily beamed. "Good girl-power!"

"What do you want?" Blue Angel glared at the newcomer.

"I have an old score to settle with that clown." Cynthia pointed at Orion. "And I won't let him escape this Data Bank without me defeating him. I'm here to protect Lily, too."

"You look awfully concern for her, thinking how you were the one to capture her." Blue Angel remarked. It was Cynthia who defeated Lily and caused her to be in a cage with a war surrounding her. "Why would you care when you put her in danger?"

"O-Oi, Blue Angel, you don't have to go that far..." Lily sweatdropped.

"No, it's fine, Lily." Cynthia said, lowering her head a little in shame. "I put Lily in danger, yes, but... but that was before I could've understood what the Ignis are. I thought of them as simple A.I.s that could make comments, that's all. Thanks to Lily's words and Earth's dissection, I was able to learn there's much to the Ignis that I thought... I want to aid Lily for the mistake I made in bringing her here!"

"Cynthia-san..." Lily's eyes curved into a smile.

"You did go against your mother to stop her from hurting Lily..." Blue Angel remembered. She gave a sigh. "OK, got it. If you're willing to protect Lily even if it means fighting your mother, I have no choice but to accept your resolution."

"Thank you." Cynthia nodded.

"Aw, such a touching moment." Orion spoke up, earning a glare from the three girls. "I'm on the verge of tears!"

"I hope you'll defeat this disgusting snake." Blue Angel said.

"You can bet I will." Cynthia let out a smirk.

Turning around, Blue Angel ran towards a group of Lightning's minions that were approaching them, raising her Duel Disk and getting ready to fight. Cynthia and Orion narrowed their eyes at each other, doing the same.

" **DUEL**!" they shouted at the same time.

 **Orion: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Cynthia: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I know how much you love going second, so I'll make you happy and take the first turn!" Orion chuckled as he started the Duel's first turn. "From my hand, I normal summon Clustar Vergine!"

The female, humanoid monster with a galaxy-patterned skin and golden angel wings appeared and interlocked her fingers in a praying manner as she gave a soft cry. She was summoned to the Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Clustar** **Vergine:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/DEF 1800/LV: 3**

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can discard one "Clustar" Monster from my hand and draw one card," Orion explained as did that. "I activate the Spell Card Clustar Deterrent!" the card depicting Clustar Cancro's golden parts glowing brightly and conjuring a different constellation in a night sky appeared. "I target Vergine and Special Summon a Clustar from my deck with a different Level in defense mode! Come forth, Clustar Gallo!"

The rooster Monster with galaxy-patterned skin and covered in golden feathers appeared with a loud cry on the field. It was summoned to the left of Vergine.

 **Clustar** **Gallo:** **Tuner/ATK 1700/** _ **DEF 1100**_ **/LV: 4**

"I activate Clustar Gallo's effect!" Orion stated. "By lowering this Monster's Level by one, I Special Summon one Clustar Feather Token to my field!"

The rooster started shaking its body until a feather fell out. Instead of falling to the ground, the feather started levitating in the air, surrounded by a faint, golden glow. It was summoned to the right of Vergine, under the Extra Monster Zone.

(Clustar Gallo: Level 4→3)

 **Clustar Feather Token: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 1**

Cynthia gritted her teeth a little in annoyance. Just like during their first fight, Orion managed to summon four Monsters on his first turn as he did now. It seems his deck is as dangerous as it was back then.

"I'm far from being done." Orion grinned. "I activate the Continuous Spell Clustar Concentration from my hand!" the card depicting Clustar Heracles M92's in a night sky with its galaxy-patterned skin blending in with the sky and making its golden parts glow brightly appeared. "Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Now appear! The future Circuit that leads me to victory!)

Orion's hand glowed before conjuring a Link Portal above him. "The summoning condition is one "Clustar" Monster! I set the Clustar Token in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Link 1! Clustar Capricorno!"

The goat Monster with galaxy-patterned skin and golden horns appeared in the Extra Monster Zone on Orion's right.

 **Clustar Capricorno: ATK 100/Link 1: Bottom**

"Clustar Concentration's and Capricorno's effects activate and chain to each other!" Orion shouted. "When Capricorno is Link Summoned, I can target one "Clustar" Monster in my Graveyard with a Level and Special Summon it to the zone Capricorno points to! Resurrect, Clustar Leone I discarded with Vergine's effect!"

The goat's horns started glowing brightly as a GY Portal opened, from which the lion Monster with galaxy-patterned skin and a golden mane leaped out with a growl.

 **Clustar** **Leone:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/DEF 500/LV: 6**

"Clustar Concentration's effect follows suit! Once per turn, when I Link Summon a Clustar, I can draw one card!" he declared. "Moreover, Capricorno's other effect activates: once per Duel, when a Clustar is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can draw one card! Then, I activate Concentration's other effect: once per turn, this card allows me to gain 500 Life Points for every Clustar I control!"

"With four, that's 2000 Life Points!" Lily quickly counted with her fingers.

 **Orion: LP 4000 + 2000 = 6000**

"He summoned four Monsters, replenished his hand, and gained Life Points..." a droplet of sweat ran down Cynthia's forehead. _This guy... he evolved way more I could've ever expected!_ she thought.

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" the second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Clustar" Monsters! I set Clustar Capricorno and Leone!"

The two Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Link 2! Clustar Pesci!"

The "Clustar" Monster composed of two fishes, one with galaxy-patterned scales and one with golden scales, appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Clustar Pesci: ATK 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Clustar Pesci is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I gain 600 Life Points! Holy Water!" Orion shouted as he was enveloped in a green aura.

 **Orion: LP 6000 + 600 = 6600**

"Now that I control a "Clustar" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand: Clustar Cane!"

The canine Monster with galaxy-patterned skin, three heads similar to Cerberus from the Greek Myths, and having golden claws and fangs appeared, growling at its opponents in a menacing manner. It was summoned under Pesci's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Clustar** **Cane:** **ATK 1400/** _ **DEF 700**_ **/LV: 3**

"It's a doggy!" Lily's eyes gleamed at the Monster, before she frowned. "No, wait, they are Monsters used by the villain! I have to cheer for Cynthia-san's cool dragons!"

"While you work on your bone of contention, I activate Pesci's effect again!" said Orion. "Holy Water!"

 **Orion: LP 6600 + 600 = 7200**

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a yellow beam dived from above and washed over Orion and his Monsters.

"The Level 3 Clustar Gallo tunes the Level 3 Clustar Vergine!" he cried out, his two Monsters turning into pieces of data after that. They took the form of two rings divided into three segments each. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Powerful beast running across the night sky!" he chanted. "Overthrow the darkness with your sacred light and defeat my opponents!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Clustar Toro!"

The outline was filled to reveal the bull Monster with red galaxy-patterned skin and two golden horns sprouting from its head. The Synchro Monster stomped its feet on the ground and gave a loud cry as entered the battle under Pesci's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Clustar Toro:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/DEF 1300/LV: 6**

"Unlike in his Duel with Blue Girl, he Synchro Summoned right away..." Lily noted.

"Due to its effect, when Toro is Synchro Summoned, or when a card or cards are sent to any player's Graveyard, once per turn it gains 600 Attack until that turn's End Phase." Orion revealed his card's effect. "Pesci's effect also activates; Holy Water!"

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2000→2600)

 **Orion: LP 7200 + 600 = 7800**

"7800 Life Points..." Cynthia muttered. Well, that sure is a bother.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Clustar Blinder." the card depicting Clustar Leo in a night sky with its golden mane shining and blinding a shadowed Monster in front of it appeared. "With this card, when my Clustars battle, they gain 400 Attack and Defense until the end of the Damage Step. And talking about power boosts, Pesci's other effect comes into play: for every Clustar it points to, all Monsters I control gain 400 Attack."

"It points to Cane and Toro, meaning they all gain 800 Attack." Cynthia said.

(Clustar Pesci: ATK 1600→2400; Clustar Cane: ATK 1400→2200; Clustar Toro: ATK 2600→3400)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Orion concluded with a snicker. "So, what do you think of my perfect field? Against a Duelist like yourself, this is a good formation, don't you think so too, dear Cyndy?"

(Clustar Toro: ATK 3400→2600)

Lily had to admit he had a point there.

Unlike in his Duel with Blue Girl, Orion centered his battle strategy on one Monster powered up by Judgement Arrows' effect. Her "Trickstar" deck's Monsters have low ATK, which means a Monster like Clustar Ofiuco is more than enough to give Trickstars a hard time.

But in Cynthia's case, who uses a deck which can easily summon Monsters with high ATK, the same strategy would be useless. Going for an increased defensive strategy that involves healing your LP and gathering Monsters with decent ATK to survive your opponent's attacks is a better option. His "Clustar" deck can easily adapt to any situation- that's what makes Orion a dangerous foe.

Cynthia must be thinking the same thing, but her expression suddenly turned to one of anger.

"I already told you in the past to not call me that!" she exclaimed. "Boku no turn, draw!"

"Not so fast! At the start of your Main Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap **Extra Dilemma**!" Orion revealed a card which depicted a generic Duel Monsters playmat with a Link Spider in an Extra Monster Zone, the card enveloped in actual chains. "With this card, neither player can use Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones as materials or release them!"

"Uh-oh..." Lily muttered. "That's an annoying card to run into... Now Cynthia-san can't use Orion's Monsters to summon her Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon..."

"That won't stop me, Orion! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! I use Cyberdark Horn and Cyber Dragon in my hand as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with the underworld's malice and eternal knowledge, combine your two head here and now, and become the knowledge that ends the twilight! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, **Cyber Freiherr** in defense mode!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a mechanical being with a humanoid body leaped out of it with a battle cry, landing in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right. Half of the Monster's body was covered in white armour with yellow energy circuits, while the other half was black armoured and had purple energy circuits. A blue visor covered the Monster's face and cables with spiky ends formed its 'hair'.

 **Cyber Freiherr: Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/** **ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 2100**_ **/LV: 6**

"Hoh, that's a new card." Orion noted. "But! Since cards were sent to a Graveyard, Toro's effect activates and it gains 600 Attack for the turn!"

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2600→3400)

"I activate Cyber Freiherr's effect!" Cynthia stated. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can activate one of two effects! I choose the first, sending Cyberdark Keel from my deck to the Graveyard and adding Cyberdark Impact from my deck to my hand! Then, I activate the Continuous Spell **Cyber Construct**!"

A card depicting Cyber Freiherr in the middle of being created with different body parts of several "Cyber" Monsters appeared.

"I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can send one "Cyber" Monster I control to the Graveyard and send a "Cyber" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard that has the same Attribute, and if I do, I return Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand!" Cynthia declared. "I sacrifice Freiherr to ditch Cyberdark Edge and get back Polymerization!"

"But I thought Freiherr was a Light Monster!" Lily told in confusion.

"That's right. But due to its effect, it can be treated as a Dark Monster while on the field and Graveyard." Cynthia revealed. "Moving on, I activate the Spell Card Cyberdark Impact! By returning Cyberdark Edge, Keel, and Horn from my Graveyard into my deck, I can Fusion Summon this card from my Extra Deck!"

As her three Monsters turned into dark particles of red, blue, and green light and swirled together, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with the underworld's malice, combine your three heads here and now, and become the despair that forces humanity to evolve! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Armored Black Dragon - Cyberdark Dragon!"

Emerging from the vortex was the dragon whose body was composed of the three Cyberdarks. The Fusion Monster gave a loud roar and landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyberdark Dragon:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 8**

"A Cyberdark Fusion Monster..." Lily whispered.

"Saibā Dāku Doragon no kōka!" Cynthia declared. "When it's Special Summoned, I can select one Dragon-type Monster in my Graveyard and equip to Cyberdark, giving its Attack to it!"

"Interesting, but you don't have any Dragons in your Graveyard!" Orion pointed out.

"I don't need to! Freiherr has one last effect!" she revealed. "When a Cyberdark Fusion Monster would equip a Monster from my Graveyard to itself with its effect, I can also target Freiherr and increase its Attack by Freiherr's Defense!"

A GY Portal materialized under Cyberdark Dragon as the wires on its body extracted Freiherr from it. The humanoid robot was attached to Cyberdark Dragon's body, giving its strength to it.

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 1000→3100)

"Moreover, my dragon gains 100 Attack for every Monster Card in my Graveyard! With one, that's an extra 100 Attack!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3100→3200)

"I activate the Equip Spell Megamorph, equipping it to Cyberdark Dragon!" Cynthia continued. "So long as my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, the equipped Monster's Attack is doubled!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 3200→6400)

"Alright!" Lily cheered. "To think she would use an old card like Megamorph and raise its Attack to such a high amount! Nice going, Cynthia-san!"

"I activate the Spell Card Cybernetic Draw, banishing Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard to draw two cards! Battle!" SOL's special agent and bounty hunter exclaimed. "Cyberdark Dragon, attack Clustar Pesci! Full Darkness Burst!"

"Clustar Blinder's effect will raise Pesci's Attack by 400!" Orion reminded her.

(Clustar Pesci: ATK 2400→2800)

Unleashing a wave of dark energy from its mouth, the Link Monster was annihilated under its power, exploding and sending Orion skidding backwards by the destruction's force.

 **Orion: LP 7800 - 3600 = 4200**

"With Pesci no longer on your field, the Attack your Monsters gained by its effect is gone." Cynthia pointed out. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn! With that, your Toro's effect expires."

(Clustar Cane: ATK 2200→1400; Clustar Toro: ATK 3400→2600→2000)

"Ah, your deck is as wild as I remembered it to be." Orion sneered. "And with the addition of Cyberdarks, it turned even wilder. However... do you really think that's enough to change who you are?"

Cynthia only frowned at that.

"As I expected from you; silence." Orion chuckled. "How brazen we humans can be."

"At least you have the dignity to admit you're a human yourself and not throw dirt into others' faces." Lily huffed.

"Yes, I don't feel shame in admitting I'm an unsightly and unbridled human, but we all are the same." Orion told. "That's why I await with open arms the world meus magister is going to create."

"I don't care about your ideals, Orion." Cynthia spat. "Continue the Duel and don't waste my time! I won't forgive a person like you who hurt me and countless others, and surely not the fact you're trying to hurt Lily!"

"The erroneous ones see a certain bond between one another, so it's no surprise you want to protect a fellow being who doesn't see any beauty in meus magister's world. As you wish, I'll continue your execution!" Orion announced with a grin. "Ore no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, letting me Special Summon Gallo from the Graveyard!"

Gallo reappeared on the left of Toro with its 1100 DEF.

"Since a card was sent to the Graveyard, Toro's effect activates and its Attack goes up by 600 points."

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2000→2600)

"Next, I activate Clustar Gallo's effect!" Orion stated. "By lowering this Monster's Level by one, I Special Summon one Clustar Feather Token to my field!"

A new feather fell off the rooster's body, landing on the left of Gallo with its 0 DEF.

(Clustar Gallo: Level 4→3)

"He has four Monsters again!" Lily's eyes widen. "And with that Continuous Spell...!"

"That's right! I activate Clustar Concentration's effect!" Orion pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can gain 500 Life Points for every Clustar I control!"

 **Orion: LP 4200 + 2000 = 6200**

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Clustar" Monsters! I set Clustar Cane, Gallo, and the Token!"

The three Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Clustar Heracles M92!"

Flying out of the portal was the humanoid Monster with galaxy-patterned skin, clad in golden armour with the head of dog-like creatures attached to its shoulders and helmet, two golden wings sprouting from its back, and holding a sword in its hand. Orion's second Ace Monster gave a battle cry as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Clustar** **Heracles M92:** **ATK 2000/Bottom, Left, Right**

"Concentration lets me draw one card since I Link Summoned a Clustar! Then, Heracles M92's effect activates!" Orion declared. "When it's Link Summoned, or a Clustar is Special Summoned to its link, I can target one Monster my opponent controls, cut its Attack and Defense in half, and negate its effects! Of course, I target your Cyberdark Dragon!"

The golden parts of his Link 3 started glowing brightly, causing the dragon to roar in pain as its body greyed.

"Oh, crud!" Lily gasped. "With its effect negated, it also loses the 2200 Attack it gained by its own effects!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 6400→1000)

"Now, I activate my Skill: Star Attraction!" Orion cried out. "I can Special Summon a "Clustar" non-Link Monster from my hand or Graveyard, and inflict 400 damage to my opponent! Resurrect, Leone!"

"My I-detect-Hacks alarm is so going off right now, and I'm not happy about it!" Lily cried out, holding up her squealing siren for emphasis.

A GY Portal opened as Leone emerged from it with is 2000 ATK, under Heracles M92's Bottom Marker. Moments later, a beam of light shot down from above, hitting Cynthia in her shoulder and make the spot glitch in pain.

 **Cynthia: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Damn cheater...!" Cynthia gritted her teeth.

"Don't forget Heracles M92's effect!" that earned a deadly glare from her. "I target your Cyberdark Dragon and half its Attack and Defense again!"

(Cyberdark Dragon: ATK 1000→500)

"Lastly, so long as Heracles M92 points to a Clustar, both gain 500 Attack!"

(Clustar Heracles M92: ATK 2000→2500; Clustar Leone: ATK 2000→2500)

"Battle!" Orion threw his arm forward. "Heracles M92, attack Cyberdark Dragon! With Blinder's effect, it gains 400 Attack! Divine Strength!"

(Clustar Heracles M92: ATK 2500→2900)

Flying over to the weakened dragon, Heracles M92 decapitated the dragon using its sword, creating an explosion which sent Cynthia tumbling to the ground.

 **Cynthia: LP 3600 - 2400 = 1200**

(Clustar Heracles M92: ATK 2900→2500)

"Torappu hatsudō: Cyber Reboot!" Cynthia abruptly stated as she got up. "When a Cyber I control is destroyed by the opponent, I can Special Summon one Cyber from my deck, ignoring its summoning conditions! Appear, Cyber Dragon "Aegis" in defense mode!"

The Monster reminiscent of the original Cyber Dragon but covered in bulkier armor appeared with a roar.

 **Cyber Dragon "Aegis": ATK 1600/** _ **DEF 2100**_ **/LV: 5**

"Hoh? I remember that play very well from our last fight. Too bad it won't help you in this situation!" Orion laughed. "Battle! Clustar Toro, attack Aegis! Blinder's effect activates!"

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2600→3000)

"Due to its effect, Aegis can't be destroyed by battle!"

True to Cynthia's words, the armour covering her dragon extended forward, forming a barrier that withstood Toro's assault.

(Clustar Toro: ATK 3000→2600)

"But now you're done for!" Orion shouted. "At this moment, I activate Toro's effect! After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's Monster, my opponent takes damage equal to that Monster's original Attack!"

"Aegis has 1600 Attack... Cynthia only has 1200 Life Points!" Lily exclaimed in concern.

"Not yet!" Cynthia shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Power Wall! For every 500 points of battle damage I would take, I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard and negate all damage! I'm about to take 1600 damage, round up, that's 2000, which means I ditch the top four cards of my deck to negate the damage I would take!"

Four cards shot out from her deck, taking the form of a large barrier in front of Cynthia, deflecting a beam of light that erupted from Toro's horns.

"Attacking with Leone would be useless, so I end my turn with a face-down." Orion concluded. "On my next turn, your pathetic defense won't save you."

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2600→2000)

"You won't get that chance, Orion! I won't lose to the likes of you again! Boku no turn!" Cynthia shouted with determination. "Draw! I activate Cyber Construct's effect, sending Aegis to the Graveyard along with Cyber Dragon Core from my deck to return Overload Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"That's a card she sent there with Power Wall!" Lily remembered.

"Toro's effect activates!" Orion spoke up.

(Clustar Toro: ATK 2000→2600)

"I activate the Spell Card Overload Fusion from my hand!" Cynthia declared. "From my Graveyard, I banish Cyber Dragon "Aegis" and Cyber Dragon Vier, which I also sent there with Power Wall, and Fusion Summon a Dark Machine!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Cynthia chanted.

"Minds filled with eternal knowledge, combine your two head here and now, and become a new tyrant meant to rule over mankind! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the Fusion Monster Cynthia used during her first Duel against Orion emerged from it with its two heads, roaring as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon:** _ **ATK 2100**_ **/DEF 1600/LV: 5**

"Kimeratekku Ranpēji no kōka!" Cynthia threw her arm forward. "When it's Fusion Summoned, I can target Spell and/or Trap cards on my opponent's field up to the number of Fusion Materials used to summon Rampage and destroy them! I used two, so Clustar Blinder and Concentration are done for!"

"In that case, I activate Blinder's Quick Effect and chain it to Rampage!" Orion abruptly stated. "I send it to the Graveyard and target Leone and Toro, making them unable to be destroyed by battle this turn!"

Rampage Dragon fired a beam from each of its mouths, piercing the two cards and making them shatter, but Leone and Toro were surrounded by the particles of Blinder.

"Well, that's annoying..." Lily groaned.

"Your Fusion Monster's Attack is way below my Monsters' Attacks!" Orion laughed. "You can't break my field!"

"But I can!" Cynthia remarked, confusing him. "I activate Rampage Dragon's other effect: by sending Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon Drei from my deck to the Graveyard, Rampage can perform two additional attacks this turn! Next, I activate the Spell Card Link Holocaust, targeting Rampage with it; I send the Link 2 Cyber Dragon Zieger from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard and give its Attack to Rampage for this turn!"

The ghostly image of Zieger appeared behind Rampage as it was sucked into the dragon's main core.

(Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: ATK 2100→4200)

"Battle!" Cynthia shouted. "Rampage Dragon, attack Clustar Heracles M92! Rampant Evolution Burst!"

"I activate Leone's Quick Effect!" Orion exclaimed. "When a "Clustar" Monster I control would leave the field, it doesn't!"

"But you'll still take the damage!" Lily pointed out.

Rampage Dragon's two heads fired bright beams that struck the Link 3 but didn't destroy it. The shockwaves did reach Orion and made him grit his teeth in pain.

 **Orion: LP 6200 - 1700 = 4500**

"Again! Rampage Dragon, attack Heracles M92!" Cynthia ordered her dragon. "Rampant Evolution Burst!"

The next two beams managed to pierce the Link 3's body, making it explode and send Orion flying to the ground.

 **Orion: LP 4500 - 1700 = 2800**

"Now that Heracles M92 is gone, the Attack Leone gained through its effect is also gone!" Lily cheered.

(Clustar Leone: ATK 2500→2000)

"Battle! Rampage Dragon, attack Leone! Your Monster may not be destroyed, but you still take the damage!"

True to Cynthia's words, Leone was destroyed under Rampage Dragon's attack but the shockwaves made him cry out in pain.

 **Orion: LP 2800 - 2200 = 600**

"I end my turn," Cynthia explained. "Link Holocaust's effect expires."

(Chimeratech Rampage Dragon: ATK 4200→2100)

"Alright, now Cynthia has the advantage!" Lily cheered. "Without Concentration, Orion can't gain Life Points nor draw extra cards when he Link Summons!"

"Don't go partying yet, Ignis! I still have plenty of ways to win this Duel!" Orion chuckled. "Ore no turn, draw! This is the 3rd Standby Phase after its activation, so Extra Dilemma is destroyed due to its own effect! I activate Cane's effect in my Graveyard, banishing it during my Main Phase if I control no Link Monsters to target one Clustar in my Graveyard and Special Summon it with its effects negated. Resurrect, Pesci!"

A GY Portal opened on the left of Toro, from which the Link 2 emerged.

"Watch closely, dear Cyndy! This is the power I gained from joining the righteous and powerful ones! Link Magic, Judgement Arrows activated!"

Following Orion's words, the Link Magic materialized on his field under Pesci's Bottom-Right Marker.

"Link Magic...!" Cynthia remembered seeing it from SOL's security cameras that recorded Playmaker's team fighting people who had those cards.

"Ima tōjō! Watashi o shōri ni michibiku mirai no sākitto!" Orion shouted as a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are three or more Clustars! I set Clustar Toro, Leone, and the Link 2 Pesci!"

Said monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, the most wicked star lurking in the universe in search for light to devour! Clustar Ofiuco!"

The massive "Clustar" Monster with a humanoid being covered in golden robes and holding a staff with a skill attached to its tip, that was attached to the back of a long and large snake- with two miniature snakes were attached to the humanoid's back- which had purple galaxy-patterned scales, emerged from the portal, levitating in front of the Link Magic's Top Marker!

 **Clustar Ofiuco: ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

"A Link 4... is this thing his Ace...?" Cynthia muttered, gazing at the new Monster.

"Clustar Ofiuco's effect activates!" Orion stated. "When this card is Link Summoned, or a "Clustar" Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can banish up to three "Clustar" Monsters from my Graveyard and inflict 400 damage to my opponent for each banished card!"

"That effect again..." Lily recalled it from Blue Girl's Duel with the madman.

"I banish Clustar Gallo, Capricorno, and Vergine for this effect!" Orion declared as the ghostly images of his Monsters appeared on the field, before being swallowed by Ofiuco's three snake-heads. "Therefore, you take 1200 damage! Vanish!"

"I chain Damage Diet's effect in my Graveyard to it!" Cynthia abruptly stated. "I banish this card to halve all effect damage I would take this turn!"

Pointing its staff at its target, several magic circles materialized in front of Ofiuco. Beams of black-purple energy shot out each circle, spiraling together until forming a massive beam that washed over Cynthia, who cried in pain as she felt her skin burning.

 **Cynthia: LP 1200 - 600 = 600**

"Cynthia-san!" Lily cried out in concern and worry.

"Damage Diet... Kuh, you must have sent it to the Graveyard with Power Wall." Orion realized with a frown. He shrugged and smirked. "Oh, well. If effect damage won't do the trick, then battle damage will. Battle! Ofiuco, attack Chimeratech Rampage Dragon!"

"I banish Link Holocaust and Cyber Dragon Zieger from my Graveyard to activate the former's effect!" Cynthia shouted. "All battle damage I would take this turn is negated!"

The mechanical dragon was erased under Ofiuco's next attack.

"Persistent to the very end, are we?" Orion snickered. "Have it your way. I end my turn!"

 _This is bad..._ Cynthia thought, reading Ofiuco's effects on her Duel Disk. _With its effect to gain Attack, together with Judgement Arrows, Ofiuco's Attack will rise to 9000. I can overcome that no problem, but Orion has a set card. During our last fight, he had a card named_ _Clustar_ _Constellation, which allows him to Special Summon a Clustar from his Graveyard. If he does that and summons it next to Ofiuco's link, my Life Points... Or if it's Pitfall of Naraka then any Monster I summon will be destroyed..._

A droplet of sweat ran down her cheek as clenched her hands. _Damn it, I can't hesitate at a time like this. But if I don't win, then Lily will be captured by Lightning. Because of me, she will..._ her breathing became more ragged as she started panicking. _She and Data Bank won't make it out intact! Without the Data Bank, SOL will...! Mother and everyone else will-!_

 _"Hey, Cyndy."_

 _"Hmm? What's the problem?"_

Cynthia's eyes widen a little, turning her head to the side to see something which she hoped will never have to remember: her Father sitting in a bed, a white blanket covering him until the waist, and beside the bed was herself, but much younger. This happened twelve years ago when she was eight.

 _"I just wanted you to know..." her Father gave a warm smile. "I love you."_

 _"Oh. Well, me too!" Cyndy laughed. "I have to go to school, see you later!"_

 _"See you later." her Father echoed with a wave of his hand._

 _"I left your breakfast on the table," her Mother explained, putting on her jacket and peeking into the room right after Cyndy ran out and towards the main door of their penthouse._

 _"See you at work, honey." her Father chuckled._

 _Her Mother nodded with a smile. "See you there."_

"I don't want to lose something important again..." Cynthia mumbled out shakily. "Not again-!"

 _"Father is home?"_

 _Her Mother nodded to little Cyndy's question. "Yes, he was feeling sick and stayed home. It seems we'll be eating lunch together today."_

 _Cyndy couldn't be happier. As they entered their penthouse, the little girl immediately ran into her parents' room and saw her Father in the bed, his head against the wall behind it._

 _"Hi, Father!" she shouted, happy to see him._

 _"Cyndy, dear, your Father was sleeping!" her Mother arrived in the room with an exasperated expression but was smiling nonetheless._

 _"Oh..." Cyndy whispered._

 _"Don't worry, we would've had to wake him up anyway." her Mother said and gently shook her Father by the shoulder. "Honey, we're home."_

 _Her Father didn't move or reply, which made her Mother a little worried._

 _"Honey?" she shook him again, a little quicker this time. By the fifth time, her Father still had his eyes closed and didn't move. Her Mother rushed to call a doctor on her phone, and Cyndy just watched on in confusion._

 _Why isn't Father waking up?_

 _Even hours later, when the very white blanket he used for warmth was completely laid over his dead body, Cyndy couldn't-_ didn't want to _bring herself to understand._

"A heart attack..." Cynthia whispered, having curled into a ball in this strange vision that decided to hunt her now. "Why... Why did you have to leave me and Mother, Father?" she cried tears, just like back then. "I... I don't want to lose someone else... that's important to me... I really don't... but if this goes on..."

 _"Cynthia-san?"_

Raising her head, Cynthia's eyes met Lily's own.

"I told you is useless." Cynthia let out a pained chuckle. "I didn't forget your words, Lily. The memento you gave me during our Duel helped a lot... but... in the end, I really have no future."

 _"I feel the same..."_ Lily admitted. _"I'm a little scared my goals won't become reality one day, that all of this fight was for naught. But... There's no other way to make it happen! I have to fight, fight, and fight, even if I hate it and I'm scared of it!"_

"You can... but I can't!" Cynthia shouted, angry at herself. "I'm not you! I am different! I... I am disgusting! I'm not fighting with a clear cause in mind, and I'm forcing myself to help Mother! I can't... I just can't..."

"Then the time to break free from your chains has arrived."

A voice different from Lily's told. The next person that met Cynthia's eyes was a little girl, not more than six-years-old, that wore a light green, long sleeved shirt with a rounded yellow neckline fronted by a bunny motif, short pale orange pants, white high socks, and green shoes. Her long brown hair fell to her neck and shadowed the upper part of her face.

"You mourn over the chains that hold you down," she explained, extending a hand towards her. "You unconsciously placed them there yourself, Masayoshi Cyndy. When your father died."

Was that true? When her Father died, Cyndy started changing. With the more years that passed, she became an adult and the perfect daughter she wanted to be, and that's when she chose to become SOL's special agent.

"You aren't the same as back then." the little girl stated. "When you met Onii-sama's Incarnation, your destiny took a different path. And that path has now taken a clear shape. You aren't only fighting for your mother, but for others, too."

Lily... Yes, that's right. After her Duel with the Ignis, her desire to shelter Lily was so intense that Cyndy rebelled against her Mother. She loves her Mother, but she can't forgive nor allow her to hurt the Ignis.

"Now, stand up, Masayoshi Cyndy." as she took hold of the little girl's hand, Cynthia stood up. "Light is hope. Hope is the power to create miracles. With the hope Lily entrusted you, create a miracle that leads you to victory."

"Who... are you?"

The little girl smiled. "Thou shalt call me Ylil."

Following those words, a bright, yellow light erupted from under Cynthia's feet as she returned to reality, Orion and Lily covering their eyes from the intense beam.

 _..._

"Battle! Xtra HERO - Crossguy, direct attack! Double Cross-Spin!"

As Kismet commanded, the Link 2 leaped forward and raised its arms as the crosses attached to them started rotating at high speed. But before his attack would've hit a BitBoot, a bright beam emerged from nowhere in the distance, stopping the battle.

"W-What's that?" Kismet asked in confusion. "The location from which is coming..."

 _..._

"It's near the Data Bank's core." Blood Sheperd said as he shot down a TeraByte with his weapon. He turned to stare at the pillar of light for a couple of seconds. "Is this that A.I.'s doing... or one of our own's...?"

 _..._

"I didn't expect SOL to put up a light show." Agrat commented as her El Shaddoll Core defeated one of SOL's A.I. soldiers.

"Somebody must be Dueling there." Nova remarked, his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon behind him, glaring down at an A.I. soldier.

 _..._

"I have to hurry up and discover what that light is." Siegfried thought out loud in another area of the Data Bank, only one A.I. soldier some meters in front of him.

 _..._

"Is there no end to them...!?" Blue Angel whined as a set of Lightning's minions she just defeated turned into data and a new set stepped forward, ready to Duel.

"Don't lose faith in victory!" the voice of Miss Mousse shouted above her, the 8th Charisma landed beside the 2nd Charisma on the back of her Madolche Tiaramisu Dragon.

Blue Angel nodded as the two prepared to fight- when a sudden beam from the core's other side surprised them.

"The direction it's coming from...!" Blue Angel's eyes widen a little. "Lily... Cynthia..."

 _..._

"What's... happening!?" Orion yelled in confusion.

As the light died down, it revealed Cynthia standing on the spot where she was before, but her eyes looked more fierce and steadfast and gained an orangey brown tint over her originally light blue ones. Her hair, which was left loose, was not worn in a half up crown braid with two strands framing her face.

"Cynthia-san... How beautiful..." Lily breathed out, staring at her new look.

"I'm not out of this yet. I still have hope left- hope that Lily gave me!" Cynthia bellowed. "It's about time I break free from my chains! ORION!" she raised her voice even higher. "You'll be first to taste my evolution! Hope is the power to create miracles! This will be the first miracle I'll make! Boku no turn! DRAW!"

After drawing her new card, which was surrounded by a faint glow, Orion burst into laughter.

"Miracles or whatnot, you put up a good show before leaving the stage! Now, vanish, stupid worm of SOL!" he shouted. "I activate my Ace's Quick Effect! By returning my three banished "Clustar" Monsters to the Graveyard, them being Gallo, Vergine, and Cane, until the End Phase, Ofiuco will gain 500 Attack for each returned card!"

The three "Clustar" Monsters reappeared on the field before Ofiuco swallowed them again.

(Clustar Ofiuco: ATK 3000→4500)

"Torappu hatsudō: Clustar Constellation!" Orion continued, playing the very card Cynthia feared. "I target Clustar Heracles M92 in my Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

Emerging from a GY Portal was the Link 3, which landed on Ofiuco's right and above Judgement Arrows' Top-Right Marker.

"Clustar Ofiuco's effect activates!" Orion cried out. "I banish Clustar Vergine, Leone, and Toro from the Graveyard to inflict 1200 damage to you, dear Cyndy! Au revoir!"

"Cynthia-san!" Lily gasped.

"...The only stupid worm here is you, Orion!" Cynthia spat back as Ofiuco fired its black wave of energy. "From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Cyber Restore Code! When I would take effect damage, this card negates that damage and lets me gain 500 Life Points for every Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard! I have three dragons in my Graveyard that can be treated as Cyber Dragon, so I gain 1500 Life Points!"

The black wave of energy suddenly turned into green particles which washed over her.

 **Cynthia: LP 600 + 1500 = 2100**

"To think you would draw the exact card you'd need to survive!" Orion gritted his teeth. "But my advantage doesn't change! Due to its effect, Heracles M92 and the Clustar it points to both gain 500 Attack, and since Ofiuco is a Link Monster, they gain an additional 500 boost!"

(Clustar Heracles M92: ATK 2000→3000; Clustar Ofiuco: ATK 4500→5500)

"With Judgement Arrows' effect, they will further gain Attack the moment they battle!" Orion taunted with a grin. "I shall dedicate this victory to meus ma-!"

"Oh, would you shut up already." Cynthia cut him off. "Since you're the only one to control Monsters, I can banish Cyber Dragon Core from my Graveyard and activate its effect! I Special Summon this card from my deck: the key of my Dueling, Cyber Dragon!"

Flying down from above was the good old Cyber Dragon, the mechanical dragon with a serpentine body, and it roared with all its might.

 **Cyber Dragon:** _ **ATK 2100**_ **/DEF 1600/LV: 5**

"The next Monster I'm about to summon can be only Special Summoned by sending the listed materials on it from both sides of the field to the Graveyard!" Cynthia revealed, shocking her opponent. "By using Cyber Dragon on my field, and your Machine-type Ofiuco and Heracles M92, I Special Summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

The three Monsters turned into particles of red, blue, and green light that swirled together, and twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a mechanical dragon with a body that consisted of numerous, violet circles emerged from it with a roar, landing in an Extra Monster Zone.

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon: Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8**

"Awesome! She had another version of Megafleet!" Lily jumped up and down in joy.

"Fortress's original Attack is equal to the number of used materials times 1000!" Cynthia stated. "With three, its Attack stands at 3000!"

"This... is... impossible!" Orion looked like he was ready to tear out his hair. "You never used that card before! You never had it! Why use it now and not before!?"

"After the Tower of Hanoi incident, I added this card to my deck in case our paths would cross again. To defeat you and get my revenge," Cynthia explained. "I didn't use it earlier in the Duel because, due to Extra Dilemma, I couldn't use the Monster you had in the Extra Monster Zone as material. But now... I was able to erase all Monsters from your field!"

"Damn you...!" Orion hissed in anger and fear.

"I'll take those as your final words and finish you for good!" Cynthia threw her arm forward. "Battle! Chimeratech Fortress Dragon: DIRECT ATTACK! Evolution Result Artillery - Ending Shot!"

Throwing its head back as energy gathered in it, Fortress Dragon unleashed a large beam at Orion, sending the Clustar-user flying off his feet and screaming in defeat.

"Meus magisteeeeeeeeeer!" Orion called out as he turned into data.

 **Orion: LP 600 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Cynthia!**

The remaining cards on the field vanished, and Cynthia fell to one knee, panting for air.

"Cynthia!" several voices shouted in unison. Seconds later, Kismet, Blue Angel, and Miss Mousse arrived at the scene, aiding the victor. Blood Sheperd arrived later and regarded the Data Bank's core with a reassured expression.

"Good, the Data Bank isn't damaged." he turned to Cynthia. "It seems you can live up to your reputation."

"Don't... joke... with me." Cynthia breathed out with a sly smile.

"Good job." Blue Angel praised her. "You defeated Orion and protected Lily."

"Yes, that's quite disheartening, to say the least."

Everyone glanced up as Lightning's voice came from there, seeing Jin and the Ignis lowering their platform until reaching the floor. Moments later, the Trinitas siblings and the remainings of his army reunited behind him.

"It's a shame to lose such an obedient human, I could've used Orion as Cannon fodder later on. But in the end, he was a human." Lightning mused. "And a weak human will always remain a weak human."

"Is this how you treat your own soldiers!?" Kismet asked in evident disgust.

"Of course. A commander knows how to operate their army to the fullest." Lightning said. "Unlike you; your beloved A.I. soldiers were all destroyed and three of your comrades have been eliminated."

"I was wondering where they were..." Lily muttered.

"Three of our own lost? Well, it's a good thing reinforcements arrived."

Lightning's eyes widen a little as a portal opened above the core, from which Toxin, Regalia, and Bast jumped out, landing beside their fellow Duelists.

"Damn it. This is a bother..." Nova gritted his teeth.

"Where's Kisskill?" Miss Mousse inquired, not seeing Number 3 anywhere.

"According to her, she still has problems to access the area." Regalia stated, her eyes glued on her phone. _But it's obvious that isn't the case._ she thought. _King must be behind this._

She shortly glanced at Bast, who nodded in return, thinking the same thing.

"They got past the program?" Lightning asked no one in particular, and King's avatar materialized beside Jin.

"My apologies. It seems... something..." King tilted his head back, glancing at Cynthia with his faceless expression before addressing Lightning. "Broke my program apart. I'll start working on an updated version immediately."

"That's fine." the LIGHT Ignis said and King vanished. But before he would, Regalia managed to take a picture of him.

"That must've been the traitor..." Blood Sheperd snarled.

"How observant of you." Lightning chuckled. "Yes, he was indeed the traitor. However, I believe he won't be your main interest once you see my next Duelist."

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a portal in front of Jin, from which a figure clad in silver armour emerged.

"A knight... No way...!" Blue Angel gasped loudly. "You are-!"

"As anticipated of my brother, he talked to his allies about me." the knight touched their helmet, which started shattering into data until revealing a familiar face.

"That's-!" Toxin's eyes widen a little.

"No way..." Cynthia whispered.

"Bloody Talker wasn't joking..." Kismet said.

"...He really had a sister." Blood Sheperd finished for him.

Miss Mousse gasped, Regalia took another picture with her phone, and Bast looked on impassively.

"My name is Adam. I'm Bloody Talker's twin sister." she introduced herself, and Lily interlocked her fingers in a praying manner.

"My Origin." Lily whispered...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Lightning:**

 **Armatos Legio Optio** **F** **abric** **a** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)

1 Normal Summoned "Armatos Legio" monster

When Link Summoned: You can reveal the top 3 cards of your deck to both players; add 1 card from among them to your hand and return the rest to the top of your deck in any other you wish. When you have 1500 LP, during your Draw Phase: You can banish this card from your GY; instead of conducting your normal draw, add from your deck to your hand 1 "Judgement Sagacity". You can only use each effect of "Armatos Legio Optio Fabrica" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card is based on the _Optio fabricae_ , a soldier of a Roman army in charge of a workshop.]

 **Armatos Clamor Pugnam**

Continuous Trap

Once per turn, during your opponent's turn only, you can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster in your GY: Special Summon it in Defense Position. Once per turn (Quick Effect): When an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, you can move it to one of your Main Monster Zones it points to instead. You can only control 1 "Armatos Clamor Pugnam" at a time.

[Trivia: "clamor pugnam" means _battle cry_ in Latin.]

 **Armatos Legio Hastile** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

(Quick Effect): One instance of battle damage your opponent would take involving an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that points to this card is doubled. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your side of the field; this turn, an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster that pointed to this card cannot leave the field by card effects equal to its Link Rating and control of it cannot be switched. You can only use each effect of "Armatos Legio Hastile" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card is based on the _hastile_ , the name of the staff held by an Optio fabricae.]

 **Armatos Adiuvaret**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster you control: This turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle for every 2 "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters in your GY. Whenever this effect is applied, banish 2 Link Monsters from your GY and move the targeted monster to one of your Main Monster Zones it points to. You can only activate 1 "Armatos Adiuvaret" per turn.

[Trivia: "adiuvaret" means _assist_ in Latin.]

 **Judgement Sagacity**

Normal Spell

Activate only when you have 2000 or less LP: Target 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster you control that points to a Main Monster Zone and a Spell & Trap Zone on your field simultaneously; send all cards (if any) in those zones to the GY, then, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Armatos Legio" monster from your deck and activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" from your deck to the zones that targeted monster points to. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Sagacity" per turn. When the monster targeted by this card's first effect destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish this card and 1 card Special Summoned or activated by its first effect from your GY; Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

 **Keliphortress:**

 **Re-qliphortion**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Qli" monster you control: Add 1 face-up "Qli" monster from your Extra Deck to your hand with a different name than the tributed one. (Quick Effect): Send this face-up card from your field to the GY and target 1 "Qli" monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You can only control 1 "Re-qliphortion" at a time.

 **Orion:**

 **Extra Dilemma**

Continuous Trap

Monsters in the Extra Monster Zones cannot be used as materials or be Tributed. In the 3rd Standby Phase after this card's activation, destroy it.

 **Cynthia:**

 **Cyber Construct**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, send 1 "Cyber" monster you control to the GY: Send from your deck to the GY 1 "Cyber" monster which has the same Attribute as the Tributed one, and if you do, add 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card from your GY to your hand.

 **Cyber Freiherr** (Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2100/LV: 6)

2 "Cyber" Machine monsters with different names

When Fusion Summoned, activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Freiherr" once per turn.

\- Send 1 "Cyberdark" monster from your deck to the GY, and if you do, add 1 "Cyberdark" Spell card from your deck to your hand.

\- Send 1 "Cyber Dragon" monster from your deck to the GY, and if you do, add 1 "Cyber" Spell card or 1 "Power Bond" from your deck to your hand.

This card is also treated as a DARK monster while on the field or GY. When your "Cyberdark" Fusion Monster would equip a monster from your GY to it with its own effect, you can also target this card, and if you do, it gains this card's DEF instead of ATK.

[Trivia: this card is based on the _Freiherr_ , a designation used as a title of nobility in the German-speaking areas of the Holy Roman Empire. It corresponds to baron in rank.]

* * *

 **Writing Lightning and his Armatos Legio deck... I enjoyed it too much for my own good. I want to write another Duel with him... good thing I have another Duel planned out for him in the future!**

 **That aside, Cynthia finally got her revenge against Orion whose consciousness was erased. Ylil appears and Blesses her to boot, which causes the Barrier King gave Lightning to break and let the other Charismas enter- but Erika is now in the house!**

 **The next chapter will be this mini-arc's last one, and you can bet I left the best for the end!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Who do you think/hope will Duel Erika?**


	43. (S2) Hope for the Future - Part 3

**It's time we put an end to this amazing mini-arc! Welcome back, readers! Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapters!**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"Wow, no joking..." Sakushi Ryu admitted. "Good thing you told me this. Next time Lightning Duels I'll make him use their actual effects."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"We finally caught Bloody Talker and Adam! HAHAHAHAHA!" Queen laughed as she looked at the picture of the two in IRL and their VR avatars. "Those idiots, that's what you get when you don't change your features properly!"

"Um, Queen, doesn't that mean we caught Playmaker as well?" Akira asked in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?"

Queen watched the pictures Hayami showed her on a tablet with Playmaker and Yusaku.

"Damn, how didn't we notice this before?" Queen asked. "I mean, they're the same except for the hair! Now we caught him, too! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 22:**

 **Hope for the Future (Part 3/3)**

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: SOL's Data Bank**

"My, my... did all of you get cold feet?"

Was Lightning's comment at the silence everyone on the opposite party gave after Adam revealed her face. He gave a chuckle before placing a hand on his hip.

"I could consider one last offer for you, humans," he explained. "If you move out of my way and let me destroy the Data Bank's core and take Lily with me, I'll spare your pitiful lives. After all, none of you are a match for Adam or my other ace in the hole I've yet to reveal."

"No, I won't step aside for the likes of you." Blue Angel firmly told. "You and... Adam... I know what you'll do to Lily once she's in your hands! I won't forgive myself if that happens. That's why... I'll Duel every one of you if I have to."

"You are sure of yourself, Blue Angel." Adam remarked. "However, if you think my Dueling style is the same as my brother's and you can take advantage of that, you're mistaken. My Dueling style exceeds all of yours, and the same goes for my brother. None of you can defeat us, in the worst-case scenario, you draw against us."

"That's still something." Kismet told, knowing Adam's words referred to his draw with Bloody Talker.

"A draw is neither victory nor loss." Adam rebuked.

"But it's a good start." Toxin interjected.

"Enough with this plain logic." Blood Sheperd cut them all off. "You're our next opponent? Good, it's about time I don't waste my energy on trash but a real enemy."

"Your bravado is also plain, Blood Sheperd." said Adam. "I may be laid down as your enemy, but I talk before acting. I wish to create a new world through VRAINS, a Heaven and a Hell."

"Bloody Talker explained it to me." Blue Angel said. "After you take control of VRAINS, you'll divide the good and evil souls and send them to your Heaven and Hell respectively. While ones who go to Heaven will have their consciousness merged with the network, the evil ones will leave on Earth and left to perish with time."

 _Erika..._ Lily thought in perturbation.

"To think someone would use VRAINS like that." Miss Mousse commented.

"But that system has an evident flaw." Bast spoke up. "Good and evil are mere seeds. As they grow with time, the good seeds will be corrupted by greed and bloom into depravedness."

"The Heaven I work to create will be put under strict control with divine laws." Adam said. "A never-ending peace will reign over humans."

"I'm not a fan..." Cynthia wheezed out as she stood up, the strain from Orion's Duel evident on her. "...Of tyranny."

"Call it what you want, however, you'll come to understand it once you see it. Heaven is the holiest place in the entire existence." Adam raised her left arm and summoned her Duel Disk. "This is my last warning. I have no need for defeating innocent souls like you, but if you stand in my way, then you leave me no choice."

"Wait, Adam!" Lily abruptly shouted. "Why... Why are you on that side? I want to know... I want to understand you!"

"There's nothing to understand, IGNF2!" Adam shouted back. "I never wished to be here, in this faction. But the Gods had their plan with me... with _us_ , Lost Incident victims."

The Trinitas siblings, Blue Angel, and Miss Mousse narrowed their eyes at that, while Lily listened on.

"That incident was the reason this all came to be," Adam explained. "I accepted my past and that fate cannot be controlled. But there's still hope for the future. I shall act in the present to create a better future... for me and my brother!"

"And I am one of the pieces she needs to make that possible." Lightning revealed. "Our goals may be divergent, but their fundamental core is the same: create a new world. Since they share that core, our goals are adversaries; you know what they say, no? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You're waiting for the perfect moment to end your own ally?" Kismet asked. "That... doesn't make sense..."

"No, it does. You just don't know the full backstory." Lightning sneered.

"You approached Adam in the past."

"Oh?" Lightning smiled at Lily's words. "It seems your mantle of stupidity hides intellect. How did you realize that?"

"After I escaped the prison Dr. Kogami created, I searched for my Origin." Lily told. "But when I found her... the truth laughed at me. My Origin... was the very person that tried to kill me, Adam. And the programs she donned and used... were Ignis algorithms of the Light Attribute."

"Lily, you knew Lightning was..."

"At first, no." Lily answered Blue Angel. "Adam gave birth to a Light Ignis, therefore I thought she can create that type of Attribute-algorithms. But now... seeing Adam on Lightning's team, it became clear: Lightning, you were the one to teach Adam how to use the Ignis algorithms, that's why they're Light!"

"I'm surprised you were able to figure me out." Lightning chuckled. "Yes, that's right. I was the one to teach Adam."

"The puppeteer shows its face before the finale." Regalia remarked.

"Enough." Adam stepped forward. "This conversation is going nowhere. It's clear you don't desire to join my cause, so I'll have to remove you by force."

"Fighting one of my own means fighting under my terms." Lightning chimed in. "The loser has their consciousness stolen by me."

"Consciousness is stolen?" Blood Sheperd narrowed his eyes.

"That's why people vanish in yellow data after losing..." Cynthia realized.

"Number 10, 9, and 4... to think we'll lose three in such a way..." Kismet muttered.

There was a sparkle above their heads before a bright beam shot down from the Data Bank's ceiling, striking the ground between the two factions and causing everything to shake.

"W-What's happening!?" Blue Angel gasped.

Cage bars of light jutted from the ground behind Adam and in front of her opponents, sealing anyone from accessing the female Duelist's cage. Moments later, the beam dissolved to reveal a familiar figure which made everyone gasp, except Adam.

"Tch, I thought you'd come." she remarked with a glare. "Kaiba Seto."

"Who the Hell invited this guy!?" Nova demanded.

"Who?" Kaiba scoffed. "Myself."

"That burn earns a dab!" Lily exclaimed. "Sir, could you dab!?"

"I don't believe Seto is the likes to do such." Bast commented while Regalia took a picture with her phone.

"The Barrier was keeping KaibaCorp out of this, too. Without it, he's free to enter..." Lightning admitted begrudgingly.

"I pity you," Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Adam. "Always let the minions take care of the dirty work before revealing yourself. Your family had better ways to show their strength than the way you're doing."

"What's your business here, this time?" Adam spat, ignoring his taunts.

"You." Kaiba replied. "In this room, the only person who could give a run for your money is Bast. I've decided to enter the fray myself, now that your Barrier has broken."

"So the Barrier really was-..." Adam whispered to herself before addressing the man. "Very well. I've waited for this, Kaiba Seto, the moment I'll punish you for cutting Bloody Talker and my reunion!"

"But we'll Duel under conditions." Kaiba said. "If I win, Adam's consciousness will come with me. In case I lose, then Lightning takes mine."

Everyone turned to Lightning in wait for an answer.

 _If Seto loses and I take his consciousness, I can use him as a precious puppet to defeat Playmaker and his team._ he thought with a dark smile. _And if Erika loses, before Seto gets her consciousness, I can swiftly delete it. He must be expecting that move, but the stage is already set for the battle. This is a win-win situation for me. King is working on a new Barrier, so KaibaCorp won't get in my way again, with or without Erika's consciousness..._

"That's fine." he finally spoke. "I accept those conditions."

Lily's eyes widen as the two Duelists in the cage raised their Duel Disks. _Erika..._ she thought in concern. _Against this Kaiba person... I have the feeling... this won't end well!_

" **DUEL!** "

 **Adam: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Kaiba: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'll go first." Adam announced. "Jibun no turn. From my hand, I normal summon this card. Awaken, Newborn Envoy - Life!"

The infant dragon with a serpentine body and grey scales inside a transparent, egg-shaped object made entirely out of light that had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits glowing over them attached to it by an invisible link. The Monster gave no sound nor movement as it slept peacefully in its shell.

 **Newborn Envoy - Life:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 2/SC: 8**

"A Pendulum Monster?" Toxin's interest was peaked.

"That's the type of deck the youngster's sister uses?" Blood Sheperd remarked.

"When Normal Summoned, or Special Summoned by the effect of a Light Fairy Monster, Life's effect activates." Adam told. "I can add one "Envoy" Monster from my deck to my hand, except another copy of itself. And now, kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Shine! My holy Circuit!)

A lightning bolt shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning condition is one Envoy with 1000 or less Attack." Adam declared. "I set Life in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken: **Zealous Envoy - Muzania**!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was an outstretched rhombus-shaped being made of iron and had a pulsing core in its center. Attached to its tip was a featureless human face with two yellow eyes and to its sides, with an invisible link, were the two star-shaped protrusions made of iron with yellow circuits glowing over them. Hovering beside the Monster was an ornate balance scales with an angelic design.

The Monster floated emotionlessly above the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Z** **ealous Envoy - Muzania: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

"Life's other effect activates," Adam explained as she slid the card into her GY Slot. "Due to their shared effect, all "Envoy" Pendulum Monsters that would be placed face-up in my Extra Deck are sent to the Graveyard instead."

"But Pendulum Monsters' power resides in their ability to revive endlessly from the Extra Deck with a Pendulum Summon..." Kismet pointed out. "Why would she waste that?"

"Her 'Envoy' cards appear to be an archetype." Bast said. "We'll find out soon why they have such an effect."

"When a Fairy Link Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Adam revealed her card. "Awaken, **Archangel Tiaiel** in defense mode!"

Emerging from a portal of light was a humanoid angel clad from head to toe in pristine white armour, a yellow visor covering its eyes, two additional arms sprouting from its back, and didn't have any legs but a pointy end attached to its waist. The Monster flapped its crimson wings before landing under Muzania's Bottom Marker.

 **Archangel Tiaiel: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 2300**_ **/LV: 6**

"I activate Muzania's Quick Effect!" Adam stated. "If a Light Monster is Special Summoned to its link, once per turn, I can place a Zealous Counter on that Monster!"

Following her words, a white flame lit up above Tiaiel's head.

(Archangel Tiaiel: Zealous Counters 0→1)

"Whenever a Monster with a Zealous Counter would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can remove its Counter instead," Adam explained. "Muzania's other effect activates if a Zealous Counter is removed from the field: for the rest of that turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects and any battle damage involving it is negated."

"Alright, she's setting up a good defense." Siegfried commented.

"If Kaiba attacks Tiaiel, Adam can remove its Zealous Counter to negate its destruction and let Muzania be indestructible." Nova added.

"Moreover!" Adam shouted. "Due to Tiaiel's effect, you can only target it for attacks! And as long as a Link Monster points to Tiaiel, it and that Link Monster cannot be removed from the field by opponents' card effects!"

"Which means Seto can't attack Muzania first to bypass its effect." Miss Mousse said.

"But if he attacks Tiaiel twice, it will be destroyed." Blue Angel pointed out. "This wall only serves to protect a Link 1 Monster... but for what...?"

"Erika..." Lily whispered to herself.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Adam concluded. "It's your turn."

"I don't need the heads up." Kaiba scoffed. "Ore no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Trade-In, using its effect to discard a Level 8 Monster from my hand to draw two new cards. I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon to draw!"

After doing so, he continued. "I normal summon White of Ancient from my hand!"

The white rock that shone with an intense light appeared on his field.

 **White of Ancient:** **Tuner/** _ **ATK 600**_ **/DEF 500/LV: 1**

"A Tuner right from the start?" Cynthia questioned, having recovered a little.

"I activate the effect of Sage with Eyes of Blue in my hand!" Kaiba declared. "By sending one Effect Monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can call forth this beast from my deck!"

Sage with Eyes of Blue appeared on the field and tapped his staff on White of Ancient and immediately vanished. Seconds later, the rock cracked, releasing a blinding light from its interior.

"Come forth, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!" Kaiba cried out as the rock broke apart, conjuring a portal with its light, from which the dragon covered in azure scales and piercing blue eyes took the field with a giant roar.

 **Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 8**

"That version of Blue-Eyes will be a pain for Adam..." Agrat muttered.

"Burūaizu Soriddo Doragon no kōka hatsudō!" Kaiba pointed forward. "If Solid Dragon is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target one Monster on my opponent's field and negate its effects. I target Archangel Tiaiel! White Oblige!"

The azure dragon's eyes flashed blue upon those words, prompting Tiaiel to fall to the ground in evident fear by the dragon's presence.

"The combo broke apart." Regalia commented. "Now he can attack Muzania before Tiaiel."

"I activate the Ritual Spell card, Chaos Form!" Kaiba exclaimed. "By releasing Monsters from my hand or field and/or by banishing Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard, I can perform a Ritual Summon if the sacrificed Monsters' Levels equal to the Monster I wish to summon!"

"He had Ritual, too?" Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"I banish my pride and my soul from the Graveyard as the entire sacrifice!" Kaiba shouted as a futuristic portal materialized behind him and opened, revealing the very cosmos inside of it. "Ritual Summon! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

Leaping out of the cosmos was an evolved form of Kaiba's Ace, a futuristic version of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon that had more armour, larger wings, and blue circuits glowing over its body. The dragon gave a resounding roar, making the Data Bank shake a little.

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 4000**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 8**

"4000 Attack...!" Lily's eyes widen at those stats. "At this rate...!"

"Battle!" Kaiba threw his hand forward. "Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon, attack Zealous Envoy - Muzania! Burst of Destruction!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Sanctified Savior**!" a card which depicted Petit Angel protected by Archangel Uriel from a group of Fiend-type Monsters appeared. "If I control two or more Fairy Monsters and you attack one of them, I change your attack target to a different one! You'll attack Tiaiel instead of Muzania!"

"A Trap to ensure her combo works." Regalia noted.

"Naïve!" Kaiba bellowed. "At this moment, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon's effect activates! When my opponent activates a card or effect, by shuffling my dragon into my deck, I can Special Summon my pride and my soul from the deck! APPEAR! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

The azure dragon roared before its scales started breaking apart, until revealing the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon inside of it.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/DEF 2500/LV: 8**

"That's his Ace Monster!" Kismet turned excited for a second.

"Since my attacking Monster left the field, a replay occurs!" Kaiba told. "Battle!"

"Due to Sanctified Savior's effect, you can only target Tiaiel for attacks as long as it remains face-up on my field!" Adam revealed.

"Then I'll attack it if you insist this much! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, attack Archangel Tiaiel! If this dragon attacks a Monster in defense mode, my opponent takes double piercing damage! Maximum Burst of Chaos!"

Chaos MAX Dragon gave a roar as the circuits over its wings unleashed rays of light at Tiaiel, piercing the angel's body in various places. It then fired a beam from its maw, dealing the finishing blow to the angel and making Adam cry out in pain as her body glitched in pain.

 **Adam: LP 4000 - 3400 = 600**

"Why didn't she use the Zealous Counter to protect it!?" Blue Angel asked in shock.

"It was part of her plan." Agrat revealed.

"I-If... the Monster Sanctified Savior forced you to attack..." Adam explained as she slowly regained her strength. "Is destroyed by battle in the turn my Trap was activated, I draw one card and the Battle Phase ends!"

"It was to prevent her loss!" Lily realized.

"Since I took battle damage, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Adam stated. "Awaken, **Eternity Envoy - Netzach** in defense mode!"

Appearing to her aid was a female angel with pale skin, emerald-green eyes, hair that reached her neck and was colored green, wore silver armour that covered her body except for her neck and arms, which were left bare, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with green circuits glowing over them attached to her feet by an invisible link.

The angel raised the ornate bow she carried, ready to strike, standing in Adam's Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Eternity Envoy - Netzach: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/** _ **DEF: 1000**_ **/LV: 4/SC: 2**

"Then, I gain Life Points equal to the half the amount of battle damage I took! Requital of Pain!"

Nodding with her head, Netzach turned around and pointed a palm at her user, releasing a shower of green particles that healed the injuries from Chaos MAX Dragon's attack.

 **Adam: LP 600 + 1700 = 2300**

"That was the card she added with Life's effect." Siegfried remembered.

"She expected all of this to happen." Lightning noted.

"Hiding behind your Monsters won't save you from me." Kaiba snorted. "I end my turn! But at this moment, the effect of White of Ancient activates in my Graveyard. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in my Graveyard because it was sent there this turn, I can Special Summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the deck! Appear!"

A white portal opened above his field, from which a new Blue-Eyes flew out with its 3000 ATK.

"Now he has two Blue-Eyes and Chaos MAX." Regalia took a photo of his field.

"The advantage continues to shift from one side to the other..." Nova muttered.

"This Duel isn't like any of the ones we've ever seen." said Bast. "This is a clash between two Duelists whose souls know no bound."

"Jibun no turn!" Adam yelled. "Draw! I activate the Trap Card I've set on my field, Greedy Draw. By discarding one card from my hand, I draw three new ones! Next, I activate the effect of **Prototype Envoy - Gadessa** I discarded to pay the cost of Greedy Draw: if it's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add the Ritual Spell card, **Birth of an Envoy** from my deck to the hand!"

"She can Ritual as well!?" Lily gasped.

"Hoh? That's new." Lightning chuckled. "She kept it a secret even from me."

"I activate Birth of an Envoy!" a card which depicted Archangel Uriel and Saint Envoy - Muriel bowing their heads in front of a shadowed "Envoy" Monster made of stone with its eyes glowing with life appeared. "By releasing Monsters from my hand and/or field, I can perform a Ritual Summon if the sacrificed Monsters' Levels equal to the Monster I wish to summon from my hand or Graveyard!"

"From the Graveyard?" Blood Sheperd didn't expect that.

The large statue inside the card jutted out from the ground, towering over her field.

"I sacrifice the Level 4 Netzach from the field and the Level 4 Saint Envoy - Muriel from my hand!" Adam exclaimed and those two Monsters burst into particles, which entered a core on the statue's chest, causing it to glow brightly. "The contract has been made! The Goddess slumbering in the mortal realm inherits these two souls! Phantom Ritual Summon! Awaken, Prototype Envoy - Gadessa!"

The stone started cracking until the statue's eyes flashed yellow, and it broke apart to reveal a Monster trapped in its inside. It was reminiscent of Adam's Ace, Gadessa of Envoy, but with less armour covering her skin and only two star-shaped protrusions. Her long scarf made of pink flames materialized in her hand and she swiftly tied it around her neck before taking a battle stance in Adam's Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **Prototype Envoy - Gadessa: Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2900**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 8**

"Her Attack may be lower than any of Kaiba's dragons, but..." Agrat smirked.

"I activate Prototype Envoy - Gadessa's effect!" Adam stated. "When she's Ritual Summoned, if I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, one Monster under my opponent's control is destroyed!"

"Thanks to its effect, Chaos MAX can't be targeted or be destroyed by the opponent's card effects." Kaiba pointed out.

"Then I'll destroy one of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Do it, Gadessa! Shameful Demise!"

Extending her palm in front of her, Gadessa summoned a spear of pure light which she grasped and twirled in her hand before throwing it at Blue-Eyes White Dragon, piercing its chest and making it roar in pain before exploding.

"I activate the effect of **Saggi the Arcane Clown** in my hand!" Kaiba abruptly stated. "If a Monster I control is destroyed by my opponent's card effect during their turn, by discarding this card from my hand, this turn, my opponent can only declare one attack, and I draw one card from my deck!"

"If I can't end you, I'll simply destroy your entire field!" Adam shouted. "Gadessa's effect hasn't ended yet. After its first part's conclusion, I add one "Envoy" Pendulum Monster from my deck to the hand! Then, I activate Netzach's effect from my Graveyard: since I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can place her into one of them but banish her the next time she leaves the field!"

A pillar of blue light materialized on her field's left side which contained Netzach and the number "2" glowing under her feet.

"And using the scale 6 **Silence Envoy - Dumah** I added to my hand," Adam explained as she revealed the said card. "I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

Swiping the card to the side, it vanished, and a pillar of blue light appeared on her field's right which contained a female angel that, instead of wearing armour, had antique thick paper tied over her body, leaving only her hands, feet, and head free (except for her eyes). Her bare skin was white, she had long silver hair, and held a flaming sword in one hand. The two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with silver circuits glowing over them were attached to her back by an invisible link.

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 5/SC: 6**

"Now her Scales are set!" Lily exclaimed. "She can Pendulum Summon!"

"When activated in the Pendulum Zone, Dumah's effect activates!" Adam declared. "I return the Light Pendulum Monster, Newborn Envoy - Life from my Graveyard to the hand, which I normal summon!"

The sleeping dragon reappeared with its 0 ATK on Gadessa's left.

"With its effect, I add a non-Life "Envoy" from my deck to the hand." Adam pointed at the ceiling. "And now, burn the sight of my strength into your eyes! Due to Netzach's Pendulum Effect, if I have another Envoy in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Pendulum Summon Envoys from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!"

"What!?" Miss Mousse gasped.

"A Pendulum Summon from the Graveyard...!?" Blue Angel couldn't believe this.

"It isn't just an eye appealing move." Toxin pointed out. "Because of the rules, a player would have to Pendulum Summon their Monsters from the Extra Deck to a zone a Link Marker points to. But if they're Pendulum Summoned from the Graveyard..."

"They don't need to be summoned to any Link Markers!" Kismet realized.

"Grand power that oscillates in my soul!" Adam chanted. "Arise and reveal the path to a new world! Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Level 4, Saint Envoy - Muriel!"

A purple portal opened between her pillars of light, from which a single beam shot out and materialized in the form of the female angel with fair skin, braid blonde hair, wearing an attire which seemed like a cross between a blue dress and a knight's armour, which had a helmet over her upper face and had an amethyst gem attached to it, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with yellow circuits glowing over them attached to her back by an invisible link.

She raised her sword and gave a battle cry upon landing on Life's left.

 **Saint Envoy - Muriel:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 400/LV: 4/SC: 1**

"If Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Muriel's effect activates!" Adam stated. "All Light Monsters I currently control gain 500 Attack! Holy Illuminance!"

Muriel's sword started glowing with a sacred glow after her words, and her Monsters gained a yellow aura.

(Muzania: ATK 1000→1500; Prototype Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 2900→3400; Life: ATK 0→500; Muriel: ATK 1800→2300)

"Now your Ritual Monster's Attack is 3400." Kaiba noted. "I take it you'll destroy my remaining Blue-Eyes with its attack?"

"Don't take me lightly, Kaiba Seto!" Adam snarled. "I said I'll destroy your entire field, and I intend to keep my word! Since Saint Envoy - Muriel was Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Awaken, Water Envoy - Azariel!"

Appearing onto her field was the female angel with light blue skin, black strands of hair that emerged from her helmet, wore white armour that left her feet and back exposed, a helmet that covered her eyes, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with blue circuits glowing over them attached to her back by an invisible link.

She twirled the spear of water in her hands before landing on Gadessa's right.

 **Water Envoy - Azariel: ATK 2000/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 5/SC: 6**

"That's the card she added with Life." Nova smirked.

"When I summon Azariel this way, her effect continues." Adam said. "I draw a card, and if it is a Level 5 or lower "Envoy" Monster, I can Special Summon it!"

After doing so, she revealed the card. "It's the Level 4 **Death Envoy - Azrael**! Through Azariel's effect, I Special Summon her in defense mode!"

The Water Envoy gave a battle cry that conjured a portal on her right, from which a female angel that, instead of wearing armour, had an old cloak wrapped around her body, leaving only the lower half of her face exposed. She had fair skin, held a scythe with a wooden snaith, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of obsidian with crimson circuits glowing over them attached to her back by an invisible link.

 **Death Envoy - Azrael: Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/** _ **DEF: 1400**_ **/LV: 4/SC: 5**

"She has..." Cynthia gulped. "Six Monsters out..."

"Azrael's effect activates upon summon!" Adam bellowed. "I send an "Envoy" card from my deck to the Graveyard! I ditch the Continuous Trap Descend of Envoy! Shine for me once again, jibun no seinaru sākitto!"

A lightning bolt shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are three or more Light Effect Monsters!" Adam declared. "I set Life, Muriel, Azariel, and Azrael in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "When the doors to Heaven are open, an angel that will guide us to a new world descends." she chanted. "Awaken, Link 4! Gadessa of Envoy!"

The evolved form of Prototype Envoy - Gadessa emerged from the portal accompanied by a loud angelic choir, pointing her double-sided spear at Kaiba in a menacing manner, taking a battle stance under Muzania's Bottom Marker.

 **Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

"This is her Ace." Lily said in awe at the angel's beauty.

"I activate Muzania's Quick Effect!" Adam stated. "If a Light Monster is Special Summoned to its link, once per turn, I can place a Zealous Counter on that Monster!"

Following her words, a white flame lit up above Gadessa of Envoy's head.

(Gadessa of Envoy: Zealous Counters 0→1)

"Next, I activate Gadessa of Envoy's effect!" Adam shouted. "Once while she's face-up on the field, I can destroy one Pendulum Monster she points to or is in my Pendulum Zone to return one card on the field to the hand! This effect neither targets nor destroys, therefore Chaos MAX Dragon is defenseless! My Ace, use Dumah to end that dragon's life! Shameful Return!"

The mentioned cards exploded in a shower of yellow particles, prompting Kaiba to frown.

"He lost another Monster." Blood Sheperd scoffed.

"Battle!" Adam threw her arm forward. "Prototype Envoy - Gadessa, attack and destroy his last Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Don't underestimate me! I activate Saggi the Arcane Clown's effect in my Graveyard!" Kaiba yelled back. "I banish this card to save my dragon from destruction! Counter it, Blue-Eyes!"

His dragon gave a roar of confirmation, gathering energy into its maw to strike, in the meantime, Prototype Envoy summoned a new spear of light into her hands which she pointed at Blue-Eyes, its tip glowing brightly. The two Monsters fired beams of energy in unison, colliding and creating a powerful blast wave that caused about everyone to cry out in surprise as they almost fell off their feet.

"S-Such power-!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Remarkable!" Siegfried exclaimed at the phenomenon. "T-This is... their souls' clashing!"

"Counter or not, you still take the damage!"

Following Adam's words, Prototype Envoy's beam managed to suppress Blue-Eyes' and wash over it and its user, with Kaiba being sent skidding backwards but his expression showed no signs of distress.

 **Kaiba: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Due to Saggi's effect, I can't declare additional attacks." she told. "I end my turn with two set cards!"

Kaiba remained silent for a while- until he let out a genuine smirk.

"Interesting. You barely reveal yourself but your Dueling skills are worthy of praise. Adam, I'll beat you mercilessly into the ground and draw out all of your soul's 'grand power' you speak of!" he announced, tearing a card out of his deck. "Ore no turn! I normal summon Master with Eyes of Blue!"

The elderly-looking male with long grey hair, blue eyes, and wearing golden robes appeared on Kaiba's field, holding a walking stick with a similar design to Sage's staff.

 **Master with Eyes of Blue:** **Tuner/** _ **ATK 300**_ **/DEF 1200/LV: 1**

"When Master is Normal Summoned, I can return a Level 1 Light Tuner Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add back Sage with Eyes of Blue." Kaiba stated. "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Silver's Cry, who effect enables me to Special Summon a Dragon Normal Monster from my Graveyard!"

Adam let out a smirk of her own. "Sore wa dokashira!?" she exclaimed. ( **Translation:** Are you sure about that!?) "At this moment, I activate the Counter Trap card, Solemn Judgment!"

"Nani-nani!?" Lily's eyes widen. "Solemn Judgment you say!? To think such a card would appear at this timing...!"

"By paying half of my Life Points, I negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it!" Adam declared as a lightning clap came from above and struck the Spell Card, destroying it.

 **Adam: LP 2300 / 2 = 1150**

"I'm not done yet!" Kaiba declared as the area's colors suddenly turned greyish and a blue aura enveloped him. "The Level 1 Master with Eyes of Blue tunes the Level 8 Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

His aura washed over his two Monsters, which turned into pieces of data. They took the form of two rings, one of which was divided into eight segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Dragon with pure scales!" he chanted. "Burn its sight into your eyes, and let its afterimage hunt you with its might!"

Nine miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal a dragon reminiscent of the original Blue-Eyes but with a transparent body and a streak of golden hair emerging from its tail. Spirit Dragon gave a resounding roar as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Kaiba's right.

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon: Light/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/DEF: 3000/LV: 8**

"Seto's Synchro Monster..." Miss Mousse narrowed her eyes.

Kaiba gestured to his new dragon. "So long as this card is on the field, neither player can Special Summon two or more Monsters at the same time!"

"Nani!?" Adam was shocked for the first time this Duel.

"I see. That dragon might be called the bane of Pendulum Summons." Toxin commented. "During a Pendulum Summon, if you wish to summon two or more Monsters, they are treated as being summoned simultaneously. Spirit Dragon's effect seals that away, meaning Adam can only Pendulum Summon one Monster as long as it's around."

"He was able to adapt this quickly...?" Kismet wondered.

"I activate the Spell Card **High-Rate Draw** , discarding Chaos MAX from my hand to apply its effect," Kaiba explained. "Because Chaos MAX's Level was even, I can draw cards equal to half of its Level, in this case four. Battle! Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, attack Zealous Envoy - Muzania!"

"A futile and foolish move!" Adam snorted. "If my Life Points are 2000 or less, I can banish Sanctified Savior from my Graveyard and apply its first effect! Your attack target is changed to Gadessa of Envoy!"

"Kaiba Seto's Synchro Monster's Attack is 2500." Lightning reminded.

"And Gadessa's is 3000!" Agrat grinned.

"Sokkō Mahō hatsudō!" Kaiba revealed a card from his hand. "Shrink! I target your Ace and halve its original Attack until the end of this turn!"

"An old card from Kaiba, too!?" Lily gasped.

"The winner is me!" Adam roared over everyone. "Reverse card open: Link Trap, Rotting Requiem!"

Under Gadessa's Bottom-Left Marker, her set card revealed to be Link Trap.

"Instead of a Link Magic, she has a Link Trap!?" Miss Mousse asked in surprise.

"If a Link Monster next to Rotting Requiem battles an opponent's Monster," Adam explained, clenching her right hand. "The opposing Monster has its original Attack reduced to 0 during damage calculation only!"

"I activate another Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand! **Shine of the Blue-Eyes**!" a card which depicted Blue-Eyes White Dragon enveloped in a sacred glow appeared. "I target a "Blue-Eyes" Monster I control and it becomes unaffected by my opponent's Monster, Spell, or Trap Effects for the rest of this turn. I target Spirit Dragon and select Traps, meaning your Link Trap's effect can't affect it!"

Adam gritted her teeth at that. "I remove Gadessa's Zealous Counter in order to save her from destruction!"

(Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3000→1500, Zealous Counters 1→0)

The female Duelist's Ace Monster visibly shrunk in size, and once the beam unleashed by the Synchro Monster hit her, she could do nothing to counter it due to her size, prompting her and Adam to cry out in pain as they were thrown backwards.

"Due to Shine of the Blue-Eyes' other effect, all battle damage you take involving Spirit Dragon this turn is halved," Kaiba explained as Adam fell to the ground by the attack's force.

 **Adam: LP 1150 - 500 = 650**

"Kuh, her Life Points are 650 points...!" Nova gritted his teeth.

"Kaiba's in the lead again." Cynthia said. "Damn, at this rate, it's impossible to predict who'll win."

"I set one card face-down. With the turn's end, Shrink's effect expires." Kaiba concluded. He looked on impassively as Adam struggled to the back to her feet just to fall back down onto her stomach.

(Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 1500→3000)

"Er- Adam!" Lily cried out in evident concern for her Origin.

"Why is Adam in so much pain from 500 damage while Seto didn't even flinch from 400?" Miss Mousse inquired in confusion.

"It's his Duel Disk." Bast folded her arms. "Kaiba Seto's Duel Disk is directly linked to the Duelist's cerebral memory banks."

"Not only that lets every card from all over the world be transmitted into his Duel Disk via KaibaCorp's 'Crystal Cloud Network' and then into the brain via quantum information," Regalia explained as she checked a photo of a close-up on the Duel Disk. "It also creates Solid Vision holograms with mass from the user's imagination through a neural link. Therefore, the stronger Kaiba's imagination is, the stronger his cards get."

"Such an advanced Duel Disk..." Cynthia mumbled.

"What's the matter, Adam?" Kaiba demanded with a stoic voice. "You can't Duel anymore? Is this the extent of your soul's 'grand power' and your determination? How laughable. I came here with the intent to have a true clash like no other, and this is what I get."

"Stop that!" Lily suddenly snapped. "You throw her to the ground with no remorse... Don't insult her if she needs a moment to regain her strength!"

"Lily..." Blue Angel whispered in surprise.

"I-I don't need... your pity, IGNF2." Adam moaned as she got up to one knee. "You're being kind... to the wrong... person."

"Adam, you don't feel shame or regret at being there, on the enemy's side?" Kaiba asked out of the blue. "You took a somber path, siding with a wicked Ignis and involving those three siblings into it, too. Do you believe your parents would be happy to know the path you took? You had the chance to escape from the dark and take your brother's hand to walk under the light, but you threw that chance. It's your fault this pain came to be."

"You still don't understand _anything_ , do you?"

She finally stood up after those words- wobbling a little- and gave a glare that would've gave the Grim Reaper a run for his money.

"Bloody Talker and I went through a lot." she stated. "Being forced to Duel..."

 _[You lose.] the robotic and hunting voice declared from her Duel Disk, followed by shock waves that made Erika scream as she was sent flying back._

"Not being fed properly if we lose..."

 _The small drone flew down from the ceiling, carrying one single juice box. A six-year-old girl with long brown hair and dual-colored eyes, wearing_ _a light green, long sleeved shirt with a rounded yellow neckline fronted by a bunny motif, short pale orange pants, white high socks, and green shoes, took the juice box into her hands._

 _Erika thirstily drunk it and immediately equipped the VR set, ready to Duel again._

"And continuously living with fear and uncertainty of being saved. But... in those dark days, there was one thing that kept me going. One, simple thing: it was my brother. Thinking about my brother, his kind voice and gentle smile kept me going forward."

The Trinitas siblings, Blue Angel, and Miss Mousse were visibly angered and saddened by those words.

 _Grim... I understand now, why you wanted to save Kioku at all costs._ Lily thought, feeling her insides contorted by Adam's words. _Kids like Erika and Kioku... they deserve happiness. How could I be so blind not to see that before...?_

"The things I'm doing today are for the sake of my brother. For a better world, where he can live a happy life with me, his sister." Adam continued. "My parents may not be happy for what I have become... but if at the end of this tunnel there's light, I'll pursue it. Somebody like you... is just a cockroach in my way."

A faint glow surrounded her body at those words and her irises glowed for a second.

"That's..." Regalia's attention was immediately caught.

"Seto's true intention was..." Bast whispered.

"Kaiba Seto, I Duel to remember the joyful days of my past, and so long as I do it, I'll open the doors to a new world and recover the time I lost with my brother!" Adam exclaimed as the faint glow thickened. "You won't stop me!"

 _That's right... awaken Ylil's powers within you, Ketsueki Erika._ Kaiba gave a lopsided smile. _Show me the powers of the Goddess asleep in your soul!_

"What's that light?" Siegfried's eyebrows furrowed.

 _My Mistress,_ Grandeen thought from her card. _You're unconsciously taking power from Ylil, and this light is its proof. You might not realize it, but your strength is on a par with a god's. Kyoya-sama and Suiko-sama wouldn't want that to be the case..._

"Jibun no turn!" Adam yanked a card from her deck. "Battle! Prototype Envoy, attack Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!"

"Supiritto Doragon no kōka hatsudō!" Kaiba threw his arm to the side. "During either player's turn, I can release this Synchro Summoned card to Special Summon a different Light Dragon Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck but it's destroyed during the End Phase! Take the field from Spirit Dragon's afterimage, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

The Synchro Monster blinked out of existence, its place switched with the dragon possessing silver scales and azure eyes, reminiscent of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It gave a roar as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Kaiba's right.

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon:** **ATK 2500/** _ **DEF 3000**_ **/LV: 8**

"If Silver Dragon is Special Summoned, its effect activates!" Kaiba pointed at his new dragon. "Until the end of the next turn, neither player can target Dragon Monsters I control with card effects and they can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"I see. Thanks to that effect, his Synchro Monster won't be destroyed during the End Phase by Spirit Dragon's effect." Kismet nodded.

"A useless delay!" Adam snarled. "Due to the replay, I redirect Prototype Envoy's attack to Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

The Synchro Monster fired beams of azure energy from its maw at the incoming Ritual Monster, which easily dodged them with graceful maneuvers and summoned a spear of light into her hands. She threw it at Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon, piercing its chest and destroying it, the shock waves actually sending Kaiba skidding backwards and making him wince!

"He didn't take any damage, but his Monster's destruction caused him physical damage?" Regalia noted while taking another picture.

"Torappu hatsudō: **Dragon's Luster**!" a card which depicted Felgrand Dragon exploding and two Alexandridragons emerging from its back with their scales glowing appeared. "If my Level 8 Light Dragon Effect Monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon two Normal Dragon Monsters from my Graveyard! Resurrect, my servants!"

A GY Portal opened on Kaiba's field, from which two Blue-Eyes White Dragons flew out with their 3000 ATK each.

"And this turn, they can't attack nor have their Attack Points be changed." Kaiba added.

"Their Attack is the same as Gadessa of Envoy's." Agrat pointed out begrudgingly. "Rotting Requiem's effect can't change their Attack, so this is as far as Adam can go..."

"Tch, I won't declare new Battles, so I enter my Main Phase 2," Adam explained. Shockingly, she let out a smirk. "But now that your Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon is out of my way, I can Special Summon two or more Monsters simultaneously! Using my second copy of the scale 6 Water Envoy - Azariel in my hand, I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

The Water Envoy appeared on her field inside a pillar of blue light.

"The grand power that oscillates in my soul, arise once again!" Adam chanted. "Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Saint Envoy - Muriel, Silence Envoy - Dumah, and Death Envoy - Azrael!"

A purple portal opened between her pillars of light, from which three beams shot out and materialized in the forms of Muriel with 1800 ATK, Dumah with 0 ATK, and Azrael with 800 ATK.

"Muriel's, Dumah's, and Azrael's effects activate and chain to each other!" Adam stated. "Azrael lets me send the Continuous Spell **Rise of an Envoy** from my deck to the Graveyard, Dumah lets me draw one card if she's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, and Muriel's Holy Illuminance follows suit!"

Muriel's sword started glowing with a sacred glow after her words, and her Monsters gained a yellow aura.

(Muzania: ATK 1500→2000; Prototype Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 3400→3900; Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3000→3500; Muriel: ATK 1800→2300; Dumah: ATK 0→500; Azrael: ATK 800→1300)

"She has six Monsters again...!" Cynthia muttered.

"Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" a new Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Special Summoned Monsters! I set Muriel and Dumah in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Awaken: **Blessed Envoy - Barachiel**!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was a humanoid angel clad from head to toe in pristine white armour decorated with rose motifs, a helmet with two angelic wings emerging from its sides, a brown cape that hung to the side over its right shoulder, an ornate staff in its right hand, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits glowing over them and attached to its back by an invisible link.

 **Blessed Envoy - Barachiel: Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom-Right, Top**

"If Link Summoned, Barachiel's effect activates!" Adam declared. "I target an Envoy in my Graveyard with an original Level and Special Summon it with its effects negated. Resurrect, Muriel!"

The said angel emerged from a GY Portal.

"Next, I activate Barachiel's other effect!" Adam gestured to her field. "I can target another Light Link Monster I control, change the position of one of its Link Markers, and place 1 Zealous Counter on it! I target Gadessa of Envoy and change her Bottom-Right Marker so it points up!"

(Gadessa of Envoy: Link Marker Bottom-Right→Top, Zealous Counters 0→1)

"I see." Lightning realized her plan. "She took her Link Trap to _that_ level, didn't she?"

"Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" the second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Light Fairy Monsters! I set Muriel and Azrael! Link Summon! Awaken: Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel!"

Accompanied by another angelic choir, the female angel with violet skin, long silver hair, wearing a helmet that covered her eyes, grey armour which left her arms and legs exposed, held a dagger in her hand, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with purple circuits glowing over them and attached to her back by an invisible link, emerged from the portal above Barachiel's Top Marker.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel: ATK 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"Impossible!" Toxin's eyes widen.

"She actually...!" Blue Angel gaped.

"Completed an Extra Link!" Lily exclaimed.

"And her Link Trap is holding it together!" Siegfried smiled.

True to his words, Rotting Requiem's Top-Left and Top-Right Markers were co-linked to Gadessa of Envoy's Bottom-Left Marker and Barachiel's Bottom-Right Marker. Lastly, Gadessa's Top Marker and Muzania's Bottom Marker and Barachiel's Top Marker and Zadkiel's Bottom Marker were co-linked.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Adam announced. "This is my ultimate field; let us see if you can defeat _this_ , Kaiba Seto!"

"Defeat your ultimate field?" Kaiba asked. "Then I'll ask you a question of my own: what is a battle?"

"A battle?" Kismet echoed.

"What mind game do you want me to fall prey of?" Adam narrowed her eyes.

"Mine was an honest question." Kaiba said. "The moment a human receives life in this word, it gains a soul in its body. The body is a prison for the soul! A prison that can be only left in death! The body holds up its arms to protect its soul."

He raised a hand and clenched it tightly. "We fight for the things we protect! We fight over differences in ideology! We kill each other in foolish wars, perpetuating a history of bloodshed!"

"Bravo." Lightning chuckled as he clapped in mockery. "Such shame humans like yourself who-"

"Shut it, piece of data." Kaiba cut him off, earning a deadly glare and snort. "Adam, do you want to know who made me realize what a battle is?"

"I have a suspicion." she confirmed, thinking of her Father and Mother.

"More than likely, that hunch is correct." Kaiba told. "Adam, with this very Duel Disk-" he held up his left arm with it for emphasis. "I've taken the ethics I just explained to a new level! Our souls will be freed from our prisons and pursue a new path! I hope you behold this moment, Adam, and the outsiders of this Duel!"

"Uh, sir, I was beholding since the beginning." Lily raised her hand.

"Good!" Kaiba raised his voice as a blue aura surrounded his body. "Behold as I free my soul from its prison and take this Duel to an unimaginable extent! ORE NO TURN! DRAW! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Equality, whose effect allows me to draw three cards since I control two Level 5 or higher Monsters with the same name! Next, I normal summon Obelisk's Disciple!"

The male human with tan skin and clad from head to toe in ornate, bulky, blue armour materialized on the field, letting out a loud battle cry as his body glowed with a blue aura.

 **Obelisk's Disciple:** _ **ATK 1700**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 4**

"That Monster...!" Adam's eyes widen a little.

"There's no mistaking it." Bast narrowed her eyes. "It's coming... the Giant Divine Soldier..."

"Oberisuku no Shito no kōka hatsudō!" Kaiba stated. "I discard two cards from my hand to treat this servant as three sacrifices when performing an Advance Summon! Then, I activate the Spell Card **Prayer to a God** , whose effect allows me to add a God card from my deck to the hand since I control a "'s Disciple" Monster and perform an additional Normal Summon this turn, at pact I'll summon a God. I hope no one is thinking this Duel will end with a no result; this time... it _will_ end with someone's defeat! I release Obelisk's Disciple to call forth my God!"

Obelisk's Disciple vanished from the field, followed by the entire Data Bank shaking as the cage around the two Duelists expanded, doubling in size.

"What's happening!?" Miss Mousse shouted.

"This strange earthquake..." Cynthia muttered.

"It's the same as the one from back then!" Blood Sheperd remembered.

"He's going to summon that thing again!?" Toxin asked in annoyance.

The ground behind Kaiba cracked open as a massive hand shot out of it before the crack exploded, letting a God emerge in its full glory and take the field with a deep and resounding battle cry.

"The God of destruction! OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Kaiba bellowed as his God towered over the field, its crimson eyes surveying the entire area with its dominant strength.

 **Obelisk the Tormentor:** _ **ATK 4000**_ **/DEF 4000/LV: 10**

"The server isn't going crazy...?" Lightning was shocked now.

"This is bad...!" Nova remarked. "Adam is up against a God card!"

"Quite the sight." Regalia commented, taking her eyes off her phone to gaze at the God.

"Erika..." Lily whispered in concern.

"I activate Obelisk's effect!" Kaiba declared. "By releasing two Monsters, Obelisk inflicts you damage equal to its Attack and destroys all Monsters you control! Feel the power of a God! GOD HAND IMPACT!"

The two Blue-Eyes White Dragons remaining on the field turned into blue energy that enveloped Obelisk's right hand, which it then clenched into a fist before throwing at Adam's Monsters.

"Her Life Points are only 650!" Kismet shouted. "She can't afford to take 4000 damage!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Divine Restriction**!" a card which depicted The Winged Dragon of Ra's wings bound together by eerie chains made of darkness appeared. "The damage I would take by the attack or effect of a God card becomes 0! Gadessa of Envoy can't leave the field by card effects which do not target her, so Obelisk's effect can't touch her!"

Following Adam's words, Muzania, Prototype Envoy - Gadessa, Zadkiel, and Barachiel arrayed in front of their user in a square-shaped formation, conjuring a transparent barrier of energy that blocked Obelisk's fist and created numerous blast waves.

"H-Her Monsters are trying to protect her!" Lily gritted her teeth as everything shook.

Moments later, the barrier broke apart, prompting the Envoys to cry out in pain as they were hit by the giant fist and exploded, the flames sending Adam flying into the cage behind her, a sharp gasp of pain escaping her mouth.

"Her ultimate field was..." Bast started.

"Destroyed... with one sole effect..." Blue Angel finished for her.

"All that's left is to attack." Lightning's eyes curved into a smile.

"D-Divine Restriction's other effect...!" Adam spoke through gasps of pain. "This turn, God cards and Monsters with equal or lower Attack than the changed damage can't attack and inflict me damage with their effects...!"

"Escaping a defeat by the Gods' hands isn't an easy threat, so I'll praise you for pulling it off." Kaiba admitted. "I end my turn with a set card!"

"Jibun no..." the aura reappeared around Adam as she drew her card. "TURN! Since I control an "Envoy" Link Monster, by paying 400 Life Points, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Awaken, Bright Envoy - Holy!"

Emerging from a portal of glowing light was the adult version of Newborn Envoy - Life.

 **Adam: LP 650 - 400 = 250**

 **Bright Envoy - Holy: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 6/SC: 1**

"From my Graveyard, I activate Zadkiel's effect!" Adam stated. "If I Special Summon an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters, and this angel is in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon her, at the cost of banishing Zadkiel the next time she leaves the field! Be reborn, my angel!"

Reappearing on the field with a loud battle cry was Zadkiel and her 1000 ATK.

"Then, I activate Holy's other effect!" Adam continued. "By releasing the Link 4 Gadessa, I target one Continuous Spell and Trap in my Graveyard, and place them face-up in my Spell & Trap Zones with their effects negated! Reappear, Rise of an Envoy and Descend of Envoy!"

The Link 4 Monster exploded in particles of light, which took the shape of the stated cards.

"That formation..." Blood Sheperd's eyes widen in realization. "Don't tell me... she has one, too!?"

Adam's aura started spiraling around her body and created a small gust of wind that blew her hair upwards. When the aura got broad and moved quickly around her, Adam's eyes glowed a bright yellow. She lowered her arms and crossed them across his chest, forming an "X", and her nails started glowing with the same bright yellow!

"The almighty power of Gods, open the gates that will lead me to the future and satisfy my belief!" she chanted, raising her arms, still crossed over one and another. The glow which surrounded her nails and eyes vanished and formed a wide circle. At the same time, above the female, the same ring materialized but ten times larger.

"Summoning Requirements! One Effect Monster, one Fairy Link Monster, one face-up Continuous Spell card, and one face-up Continuous Trap card! Levels' sum: 10!"

Inside the rings, three smaller rings materialized, each glowing with a different color.

"The Effect Monster, Bright Envoy - Holy, which is Level 6, set!" Adam cried out as Holy burst into particles of orange color and were sucked into her nails. She retraced the first ring in front of her with both her hands and the particles glued to her nails vanished, and the giant ring above her gained its first ring's color and it glowed brightly.

"The Fairy Link Monster, Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel, which is a Link 2 Monster and treated as Level 2, set!" she stated and Zadkiel also burst into particles of dark blue light and covered her nails. The same thing from before was repeated and the second ring glowed.

"The Continuous Spell, Rise of an Envoy, treated as Level 1, set!" Adam went on. "The Continuous Trap, Descend of Envoy, treated as Level 1, set!"

What happened to her Monsters happened to the Spell and Trap cards, and the remaining rings started glowing as well. Once all four rings were glowing, they started rotating at great speed, and a streak of those colors erupted from the giant ring and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portals, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The Goddess created by my mother, destined to protect me in her place, awaken! Defeat all my enemies! OVERDRIVE SUMMON! Grade 10! Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen!"

Descending from the rings was her very own Overdrive Monster, as tall as Obelisk, towering over all creations herself. She opened her six wings, letting the field be bathed by her white feathers that flamed up for a couple of seconds.

 **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen:** _ **ATK 3500**_ **/DEF 3500/Grade: 10**

"Our paths cross on the battlefield again, didn't they?" Grandeen questioned.

"An Overdrive Monster and a God card..." Regalia took a picture of this.

"The real fight starts here, Kaiba Seto! Grandeen's continuous effect activates!" Adam bellowed. "So long as there's a being on my opponent's field with more Attack than her original Attack, Grandeen gains 500 Attack and Defense!"

(Grandeen: ATK 3500→4000, DEF 3500→4000)

"With my set Pendulum Scales, I perform another Phantom Pendulum Summon!" Adam shouted as the purple portal opened between her pillars of light. "Awaken, Muriel in defense mode!"

A single beam shot out and materialized in the form of the Saint Envoy and her 400 DEF.

"If Special Summoned from the Graveyard, Muriel's effect activates!" Adam stated. "Holy Illuminance!"

(Grandeen: ATK 4000→4500; Muriel: ATK 1800→2300)

"Now her Monster's Attack is higher than Obelisk's!" Agrat cheered with a grin.

"Battle!" Adam threw her arm to the side. "Grandeen, lay waste to that God! Attack Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"I activate the Counter Trap Attack Nullification!" Kaiba shouted. "This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

 _Last turn, he discarded two cards with Obelisk's Disciple..._ Adam remembered. _One of them was Sage with Eyes of Blue, and the other one... Damn it, using Grandeen's effect at this timing would only cost me the game. I'll have to wait._

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." she concluded.

"Ore no turn!" Kaiba announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Divine Evolution, increasing my God's Attack and Defense by 1000 points! Moreover, this card cannot be negated by any effect of other cards!"

"What did you say!?" Adam's eyes widen.

"Obelisk, evolve and reveal your God-fearing form to us!" Kaiba chanted as Obelisk's body started morphing into a larger and more menacing version. "Become Obelisk The Progenitor!"

Following those words, the God gave a resounding roar as it completed its evolution.

 **Obelisk the Progenitor: DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect/ _ATK: 5000_ /DEF: 5000/LV: 10**

"Its Attack is now higher than Grandeen!" Toxin exclaimed.

"The difference in their Attack is 500. Adam's Life Points are 250." Lightning pointed out. "Is this the end?"

"This next attack will be the deciding factor of the Duel." Kaiba told. "Are you ready for it, Adam?"

"Attack and find out for yourself." she said back.

"BATTLE!" Kaiba continued on cue. "OBELISK! ATTA-"

"WAIT!"

He stopped mid-sentence and everyone turned to look at who spoke: Lily.

"I can't continue watching this kind of Duel... a life-or-death Duel! Especially when the one to be involved in it is my Origin!" she yelled. "Please... stop this! I'll do anything, but don't you dare hurt Adam!"

"Silence!" her Origin snarled. "No outsiders will interfere with the Duel! Your care towards me is none of my business, IGNF2! Kaiba Seto, continue the Duel!"

"No!" Lily raised her voice. "Adam, I know fully well you hate the Ignis for what happened to you and your family... but... I want you to listen to me!"

The yellow markings over her body and her light blue eyes started glowing with intense light after those words. Lily spread her arms open and two feathered wings sprouted from her back, its feathers glowing yellow, and at the same time, the cage around her fuzzed in-and-out of existence.

"Lily!" Blue Angel gasped as the Ignis managed to pass through the cages like a ghost, landing some meters from Adam!

"It escaped an S Rank program?" Kaiba whispered, even he surprised by this, and slightly amazed.

"Impossible!" Lightning cried out, for some reason angry. "How could you do that!? From an S Rank program to boot...! Escaping Dr. Kogami's prison should've been possible for you, then!"

"No, at that time, I could never hope to do this." Lily admitted as her wings vanished. "This ability... the ability to change any program's algorithm... I discovered it after my Skill. Therefore, it's thanks to a dear friend I can do this. I used it to change Aqua-san's cage, so I had to recharge... and now that I did, I was able to escape!"

She turned to stare at Adam with a saddened expression. "It's strange... When I escaped Dr. Kogami's prison and researched my Origin, I found out it was you who attacked me and Grim in the prison... I found my hopes be crushed then."

She let out a pained chuckle before continuing. "I felt jealous of Grim. He had such an amazing partner and they were a _team_."

"Even if it wasn't me the one to attack you, there wouldn't be any history between us." Adam admitted. "There's one thing I agree with Lightning: humans and A.I. are incompatible! You can hate me all you want, but it won't change my beliefs, F2."

"No, I don't hate you." Lily confessed, confusing her. "True, we can't be a team like Grim and Bloody Talker... but I never thought of you as a horrible person. Not for one second, even when I discovered your real and VR identities. I was relieved you had a goal in mind, one that gives you strength to move forward and forget the Lost Incident's darkness. But Adam, it's not too late to change."

"I will never align with your species." Adam scoffed. "I've polished my ideals for ten years! They won't be easily changed!"

"I wasn't talking about me, but your brother!" Lily shouted, confusing her again. "You can team up with him and fight together! I'm sure someone like Bloody Talker doesn't care about a Heaven as long as you're there, by his side! You two can have a nice and happy ending without all _this_!"

"You're wrong!" Adam shouted back. "It's already too late! Moreover, I've made my decision on this a long time ago. I _will_ create a better world for my brother, where we can live together with no fear of a dark future and despair!"

Lily whispered a name, but no one was able to hear it, except for Adam who heard a faint 'Erika'.

"I want to make you understand there's another path." the Ignis explained. She extended her palm to the side, summoning a familiar sword into her hand!

"Lily, don't do it!" Cynthia cried out in worry.

"I see. You kept that sword from the prison, didn't you?" Adam chuckled and took out her own, new sword. "If words won't affect me, you'll go for drastic measures? You still believe the Ignis aren't hostile beings?"

"Heh, you were right back then. Ignis are hostile... but fighting for what you cherish and love is a different matter," Lily explained. "Earth-san and Aqua-san... they taught me this. Also... I won't stand by and let others fight when I'm clearly involved! It's thanks to my friends' help I can proudly say this, and I won't smear dirt on their efforts!"

"Then come at me!"

Following Adam's words, Lily raised her sword- and swung it down, piercing her own chest in the process. Everyone in the Data Bank watched wide-eyed as Lily stumbled to the floor, the sword vanishing and leaving a hole in her chest.

"NOOOO! LILY!" Blue Angel screamed.

"LILY! HANG IN THERE!" Cynthia tried to run into the cage, but she found her path stopped by the program. She and Blue Angel grabbed onto the bars in agony and watched powerlessly.

"Lily..." Adam whispered in utter shock. She discarded her sword and ran to the Ignis' side, crouching down beside her. "You idiot, why would you do that to yourself!?"

"T-To stop this useless fighting..." Lily chuckled with a gasp of pain. "And I-I was able... to make you listen... didn't I?"

"That sword is equipped with an anti-Ignis virus." Lightning pointed out. "By the looks of things, she didn't change its algorithm. That means..."

"She killed herself...!?" Siegfried gasped.

"Hey, Adam..." Lily's eyes curved into a smile, the hole in her chest turning grey and slowly spreading. "You know... I-I chose Lily as my name... because, when you were little, y-you and Bloody Talker... found a ladybug in the garden... a-and you, out of surprise, called it Lily..."

That's true. She and Kioku were around four-years-old when that happened.

"A-And... my favorite color... is yours, too... Golden yellow isn't it...?"

That was also true.

"How does she know all this!?" Agrat demanded.

"When we Ignis are born," Lightning explained. "We get to see a small fraction of our Origin's memories. Those must be the things Lily saw."

Adam was confused. Why... Why's her heart hurting so much right now? Adam doesn't know why, but her heart was giving her a hard time concentrating and her vision was getting foggy. Is she... crying? Why is she crying at... at an _Ignis_!? This doesn't make sense! None of this does-

"Hey." Lily snapped her back to reality. She slowly caressed her cheek with a hand. "Don't cry... I don't want this... to be a sad goodbye..."

Adam gritted her teeth at that. "GRANDEEN!" upon the order, her Overdrive Monster was enveloped in flames and reappeared beside in her in a chibi form. "D-Do something! We can't lose her data! We have to... We have to...!"

"My Mistress." looking at Grandeen, she saw her shaking her head, eyes closed. "The virus spread out too much."

The Lost Incident victim felt Lily's hand on her cheek vanish in grey data and saw her raise the other hand, in which cards were contained.

"T-This is my deck," Lily explained. "I made it... thinking about you, Adam... thinking about how... your smile looked like. I would've loved... to see it... at least once... This deck's Monsters... will love to help you, I-I'm sure of it..."

Adam took the deck before Lily's second hand vanished as well, and albeit wanting to throw it away immediately, she just couldn't. She was holding onto that deck for dear life... but she doesn't know why.

"Erika..." Lily whispered so only she could hear. She gave a big smile. "Follow a future... you and Kioku _both_ want."

The virus swallowed her head, and the Ignis left the world with those words.

"Lily!" Blue Angel cried with Cynthia, who looked away and clenched her fists.

"The sword of whom created her dealt the finishing blow." Kaiba muttered. "I'll make sure to remember you, the Ignis called Lily..."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Adam's scream tore through the silence, clenching her chest by an unknown pain and cried tears.

"Adam!" Agrat called out.

"Damn it! What the Hell is happening!?" Nova inquired.

"There's no point in dealing with a wounded lion." Kaiba clicked his fingers, causing the cage around them to vanish. "Leave this place before I attack you instead, Ignis."

Lightning frowned at that. There goes his chance to eliminate Erika...

"We're retreating!" he ordered his men. "I saw what I came for, and with Earth locked away and Lily gone, there's nothing else to keep us staying here." _I can't have Bohman Duel this Kaiba Seto. He's too dangerous of a human. With King's Barrier, he won't be a bother, anyway._ he thought but not said.

A portal opened behind them and the evil faction left, Adam carried away by Siegfried.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

"Hmph." Kaiba scoffed as the remaining cards on the field vanished, his God, too. He logged out with Regalia and Bast, leaving the area.

"They escaped." Blood Sheperd mused.

"Maybe this is for the best." Toxin remarked.

"Lily..." Blue Angel and Cynthia mourned, Miss Mousse placed a hand on their shoulders to comfort them.

"Did it have to end this way?" Kismet clenched his fists...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Adam:**

 **Zealous Envoy - Muzania** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "Envoy" monster with 1000 or less ATK

You can only control 1 "Zealous Envoy - Muzania". (Quick Effect): If a LIGHT monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, place 1 Zealous Counter on that monster. You can only use this effect of "Zealous Envoy - Muzania" once per turn. (Quick Effect): If a Zealous Counter is removed from the field, for the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage involving this card and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

(If a monster with a Zealous Counter(s) would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, remove 1 Zealous Counter from it instead.)

[Trivia: this card's based on _Abathar Muzania_ , a demiurge in the literature of Mandaeism and also an angel of Polaris. He is described as having the responsibility of weighing the souls of the deceased using a weighing scale.]

 **Archangel Tiaiel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2300/LV: 6)

When a Fairy Link Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one. As long as a Link Monster(s) points to this card, it and that Link Monster(s) cannot leave the field by opponent's card effects.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Teiaiel_ , an angel who was known to have dominion over the future.]

 **Sanctified Savior**

Normal Trap

If you control 2 or more Fairy monsters and one of them is attacked: Change the attack target to another Fairy monster you control, and only it can be attacked while face-up on your field. If that target is destroyed by battle this turn, draw 1 card and the Battle Phase ends. If your LP is 2000 or less, you can banish this card from your GY to apply its first effect.

 **Eternity Envoy - Netzach** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you have an "Envoy" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can Pendulum Summon "Envoy" monsters from your GY instead of the Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. When you take battle damage: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), then, gain LP equal to half the amount of battle damage you took. You can only Special Summon 1 "Eternity Envoy - Netzach" per turn this way. If you have no Pendulum cards in your Pendulum Zones: You can place this card (from your GY) into one of them, but banish it the next time it leaves the field.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Netzach_ , the seventh of the ten Sefirot in the Jewish mystical system of Kabbalah.]

 **Prototype Envoy - Gadessa** (Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2900/DEF: 100/LV: 8)

You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Envoy" Ritual Spell. When Ritual Summoned, if there are no cards in your Pendulum Zones: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, then, add from your deck to your hand 1 "Envoy" Pendulum Monster. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can add 1 "Birth of an Envoy" from your deck or GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Prototype Envoy - Gadessa" once per turn.

[Trivia: As an emphasis of this card being a 'prototype' of Gadessa of Envoy, its naming pattern is different from Gaddessa's and its ATK is 100 lower than its Link version's.]

 **Birth of an Envoy**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prototype Envoy - Gadessa" from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from your field, hand, and/or by shuffling Pendulum Monsters from your GY into the deck. You can only activate 1 "Birth of an Envoy" per turn.

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 5/SC: 6)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When activated, return a LIGHT Pendulum Monster from your GY to your hand.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. When Normal Summoned, target 1 "Envoy" monster in your GY: Special Summon that target in Defense Position and make its DEF 0. If Special Summoned from the GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use 1 "Silence Envoy - Dumah" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Dumah_ , an angel mentioned in Rabbinical and Islamic literature as an angel who has authority over the wicked dead.]

 **Death Envoy - Azrael** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 1400/LV: 4/SC: 5)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. If you have an "Envoy" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can Pendulum Summon "Envoy" monsters from your GY instead of the Extra Deck.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. If this card is Normal or Pendulum Summoned: You can send 1 "Envoy" card from your Deck to your GY, and if you do, and you don't have any cards in your Spell/Trap Zones, Set 1 Link Trap from your deck to your field. You can only use this effect of "Death Envoy - Azrael" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Azrael_ , an angel who is often identified with the "Angel of Destruction and Renewal" of the Hebrew Bible.]

 **Rise of an Envoy**

Continuous Spell

All "Envoy" monsters you control gain 200 ATK and DEF. When another face-up card in your Spell & Trap Zone would leave the field by an opponent's card effect, it doesn't. You can only control 1 "Rise of an Envoy".

 **Blessed Envoy - Barachiel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom-Right, Top)

2 Special Summoned monsters

If Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Envoy" monster in your GY with an original Level; Special Summon it with its effects negated. Target 1 other LIGHT Link Monster you control: Change the direction 1 of its Link Markers points to, and if you do, place 1 Zealous Counter on it. You can only use each effect of "Blessed Envoy - Barachiel" once per turn. Your opponent can only attack monsters with Zealous Counters on them.

(If a monster with a Zealous Counter(s) would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, remove 1 Zealous Counter from it instead.)

[Trivia: this card's based on _Barachiel_ , one of the seven Archangels in Byzantine Catholic and Eastern Orthodox tradition.]

 **Divine Restriction**

Normal Trap

When you would take damage by the effect or the attack of a DIVINE monster: That damage becomes 0, and if you do, monsters and DIVINE monsters your opponent controls with equal or lower ATK than the changed damage cannot attack and inflict you damage with their effects this turn.

 **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen** (Light/Fairy/Overdrive/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500/Grade: 10)

1 Effect Monster + 1 Fairy Link Monster + 1 face-up Continuous Spell + 1 face-up Continuous Trap

Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap card or its effect (Quick Effect): By shuffling 1 Overdrive Material, that was used to summon this card, from your Charge Zone into your deck, negate that card or effect and banish it if you have 2000 or less LP. As long as your opponent controls a monster with ATK higher than this card's original ATK, it gains 500 ATK and DEF. You can only Overdrive Summon 1 "Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen" per turn.

 **Kaiba:**

 **Saggi the Arcane Clown** (Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1500/LV: 3)

If a monster you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect during their turn (Quick Effect): You can discard this card from your hand; this turn, your opponent can only declare 1 attack, then draw 1 card. If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

[Trivia: this card's an evolved form of Saggi the Dark Clown.]

 **High-Rate Draw**

Normal Spell

Discard 1 Level 6 or higher monster: If you discarded a monster with an even Level, draw cards equal to half its Level (-2 if it was Level 12), OR, if you discarded a monster with an odd Level, draw 2 cards (+1 if it was Level 9 or higher).

 **Shine of the Blue-Eyes**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 "Blue-Eyes" monster you control, and select monster, Spell, or Trap: This turn, that monster is unaffected by the effects of that Type of card, but any battle damage your opponent would take involving it is halved. You can only activate 1 "Shine of the Blue-Eyes" per turn.

 **Dragon's Luster**

If a Level 8 LIGHT Dragon Effect Monster you control is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 2 Dragon Normal Monsters from your GY, but they cannot attack this turn or have their ATK be changed. You can only activate 1 "Dragon's Luster" per turn.

 **Prayer to a God**

Normal Spell

If you control a "'s Disciple" monster: Add from your deck to your hand 1 DIVINE monster, and this turn, you can Normal Summon (but not Set) 1 DIVINE monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set.

 **Obelisk the Tormentor** (DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000/LV: 10)

Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon/Set. Your opponent cannot Tribute this card, control of it cannot switch, unaffected by Spell/Trap effects that would make it leave the field and by other monsters' effects, except for monsters with the same or higher Divine Hierarchy, other cards' effects are only applied on it for 1 turn, and it has a Divine Hierarchy of 1. When this card is targeted for an attack by a monster with a lower Divine Hierarchy, you can negate that attack. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the location it was Special Summoned from. During the Battle Phase, if this card is in Attack Position (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 2 other monsters you control; this card's ATK becomes ∞ until the end of the next Damage Step this card battles, also after that, this card declares an attack. You can Tribute 2 other monsters (Quick Effect): Inflict damage equal to the ATK of this card to your opponent and destroy all monsters they control. You cannot use this effect the same turn you activated its previous effect.

 **Obelisk the Progenitor** (DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000/LV: 10)

 _This is NOT a physical card, but the evolved form of "Obelisk the Tormentor" by "Divine Evolution"_

Your opponent cannot Tribute this card, control of it cannot switch, unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and by other monsters' effects, except for monsters with the same or higher Divine Hierarchy, and has a hierarchy of 2. When this card is targeted for an attack by a monster with a lower Divine Hierarchy, you can negate that attack (if that monster is an Overdrive Monster without a Divine Hierarchy, it's treated as having a hierarchy of 0). During the Battle Phase, if this card is in Attack Position (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 2 other monsters you control; this card's ATK becomes ∞ until the end of the next Damage Step this card battles, also after that, this card declares an attack. You can Tribute 2 other monsters (Quick Effect): Inflict damage equal to the ATK of this card to your opponent and destroy all monsters they control. You cannot use this effect the same turn you activated its previous effect.

* * *

 **Don't go thinking I'm in love with how this arc ended. It wasn't easy to just kill Lily off, especially when she's one of my favorite OCs I added to this story. I was holding back tears while I wrote her death scene.**

 **Lily's death won't bring a grown only in Erika but to people who've grown attached to her, like Cyndy and Aoi and other outsiders who were watching from IRL that are revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Since you can't find Obelisk's** _ **actual**_ **effects neither on the Wikia nor the yugipedia (at least I didn't find them) I've took the time to put it in the OC cards list and I'll also put what 'Divine Hierarchy' is on my profile page, to make it easy for you, readers, to find. In case you have any questions regarding them, feel free to ask in a review or PM.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time, which I honestly don't know when it'll be... I'm planning on updating my Arc-V and Battle Spirits stories, so this story will be on a little pause.**

 **QOTC: Which are your favorite Lily moments?**


	44. (S2) Willpower to Fathom

**Now that we're back from Lily's funeral, it's time for some VRAINS action and mourning over our favorite Ignis in all existence.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

*Lily stabs herself and falls to the ground*

"...Continuing with my attack!" Kaiba shouted.

*Erika paid no attention as she cried over Lily's body*

"Damn it, I couldn't finish this Duel as well...!" Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"There isn't four without three." Obelisk told his user.

"Better luck next time." Grandeen chimed in.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 23:**

 **Willpower to Fathom**

* * *

 **After Lightning's attack on SOL - Afternoon - IRL: SOL Technologies**

"Explain to me why you're able to summon a God card in my company's server!"

Queen demanded with a furious expression at the person on her computer screen, Kaiba. It wasn't enough losing an Ignis, being damaged by Lightning, and finding out there was a spy in SOL, but Kaiba had to go and pull this trick out of his sleeve. This wasn't Queen's day at all.

[I wonder, too.] Kaiba remarked with a stoic face, prompting Queen to bang her fist on her table.

"You tried to summon a God twice in VRAINS, that's more than enough to figure out you jammed our programs in order to remove its seal." Queen stated. "I'll take this case to a court!"

[Unless you have actual evidence, the court is closed, Queen.] Kaiba pointed out.

Queen ended the call out of frustration, knowing the young man was right. He'll have to task her staff with finding Kaiba's program, destroy it, and prove it was him who set them up. There's no way she'll let a potential Incident Genesis recur.

* * *

 **At the same time - IRL: Trinitas residence**

"For how long has she locked herself in?"

"Since we left VRAINS, which was half an hour ago if I'm not mistaken."

Was Kenji's answer to Ruka's concerned question about Erika, who hadn't left her room since Lightning ordered his team to leave VRAINS and the four returned to the real world. The two, together with Kai, were sitting at the table in their dining room and had vexed expressions. None of them- and probably no one, actually- would've thought Erika could have such an upheaval in composure after seeing Lily-...

"She killed herself." Kenji muttered for the one-hundredth time, still surprised by that.

"I wonder... why? Why did IGNF2 go that far?" Ruka placed a hand on her chin. "To show a point, or to kindle something in Erika-neechan...?"

Kai jerked up from his seat, startling the other two. "Who cares about that!?" he asked. "We have to check up on Erika, to see if she's OK! If she won't open the door, we'll let ourselves in!"

"I'd do the same thing, but we can't." Kenji said.

"But-!"

"Calm down, Kai." his older brother scolded him. "Erika's mind is confused right now, she needs time to understand what happened to her. Why she was concerned for Lily when she clearly hates the Ignis. Moreover, she isn't alone. Grandeen is with her."

Kai was about to say something, but gritted his teeth instead and sat down with a huff.

 _..._

In her room, Erika was currently holding a finger over a computer's button which, once she presses, would delete the "Entermangel" deck Lily gave her. Erika's eyes were starting to get red from all tears she cried and her teeth were grit together to the point of hurting.

She just couldn't delete it, and this angered her. She hates the Ignis with her entire soul and wouldn't mind killing them or this deck she got from one, but she can't bring herself to do it. She can't understand why.

It must've been Lily's death. The moment she left this world, Erika felt her soul pierced by a knife and cut in two. There's a strange emptiness there now.

"Grandeen!" she banged her fist against the table her computer was on. If she can't do it, someone else will. "Delete this deck for me! I don't want to see it for another second of my life!"

"This deck was the last hope Lily had and passed to you." the Overdrive Monster, who was standing by the room's door, said. "You'll be the one to delete it, once you have the right will."

Erika didn't reply or showed anger at Grandeen for avoiding her plea.

"...I don't know why I can't." Erika admitted after some silence. "That Ignis... meant nothing to me. Yet... I cried out her name and tears like she was Kioku-nii. Grandeen... answer me, why did I break...?"

"My Mistress," Grandeen started with an exhale. "Pain is something that hunts us all. The end of the pain is the shape of a demon. While I'm sure your Ignis didn't want to hurt you, she _wanted_ to leave a message to you with the pain that hunts you now. It's your job to decipher that message, not mine."

"A message..." Erika stared at the deck on the screen, not saying a word.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Half an hour later - IRL: Outside of SOL Technologies**

With her shift over, Cyndy left the company with an ill-tempered expression, evidently, due to the horrible death she had to powerlessly watch in the Data Bank. In a way, Lily influenced Cyndy and she's angry at herself she wasn't able to save the Ignis, but instead, capture her and set the stage for her suicide.

Honestly, what did Lily see in Adam that drove her to end her own life? She did get a shocking reaction from Adam- but there must be a deeper meaning to it. As she thought about it, she stopped walking and stood on the desolated sidewalk.

Unknown to her, a person was stalking her from the shadows of a tree by SOL's entrance. They extended a palm as it glowed, conjuring a lance which resembled Star Relic - "Star Lance". The person prepared to strike Cyndy with it-

"Clear Wing, now!"

The roar of a dragon suddenly echoed in the sky, and in the next second, Cyndy found herself clutched by the hands of the said dragon and picked up from the ground, flying into the air at great speed.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! STOP! HELP!"

"You could avoid shouting."

Looking towards the speaker, Cyndy saw a young woman with fair skin and long, white hair that reached past her back and had some bangs over her forehead, from behind which small spikes of hair protruded out, and wore a biker-like suit.

"Who are you!?" Cyndy bellowed, holding onto the dragon's claws in fear it would drop her. "And how in the name of Kuriboh do you have a dragon outside of a Duel!?"

The woman didn't answer but turned her head around, narrowing her eyes at something behind them.

"That Duel Monster tried to kill you. I'm helping you out, so calm down."

Looking in the same direction, Cyndy could see a scary and ominous skeleton with armour galloping in the air on a horse, and holding a lance in its hand. The tiny violet glow radiating from inside its empty eye sockets made Cyndy the more scared and shocked.

"A Duel Monster... you say!?" she exclaimed incredulously. Well, she is in the hands of a dragon... "How is that possible!?"

"Your questions are in my way. I'll answer them later." the woman coldly told. Her eyes flashed green with Binary Codes, and moments later, a new dragon flew down from the sky- one which Cyndy could recognize everywhere.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" she gasped. "That's Kaiba Seto's Ace!"

The two dragons stopped flying, turning their attention at Star Lance, who did the same with his horse. After seconds of analyzing the situation, the Star Relic forced his horse to turn around and left the area, causing Cyndy to sigh in relief.

"You intimidated it." she muttered.

"Now you'll be coming with us." the woman's words made Cyndy glare at her.

"Oi, who do you think I am? A rag doll?" she demanded. "Thanks for saving my life, but you'll have to answer my questions before I can trust you."

"Fine." the other sighed in exasperation.

A helicopter descended from the sky and stopped beside them. Its door opened and Clear Wing threw Cyndy inside, the rider on its back jumping in seconds later. Clear Wing and Blue-Eyes glowed briefly as their bodies turned tiny, entering the heli before its door closed.

"Good job, Blue-Eyes!" a young, male voice shouted and patted the now chibi dragon.

"You're... Kaiba Mokuba!" Cyndy recognized the boy in the white suit, sitting in the passenger seat. "What's KaibaCorp doing here of all times...?"

"If I say it's because you were Blessed by Ylil, you'd believe me?" the person who piloted the helicopter asked.

"Ylil!?" Cyndy's eyes widen a little. Due to Lily's death, she didn't think about Ylil yet...

"The fine lady that saved you is Nina-chan, and I'm Almark Baskerville." the pilot winked at her. "We'll give you a new reason to fight and the truth, Masayoshi Cyndy."

* * *

 **Time Skip: At night - IRL: Masayoshi residence**

"I'm home!"

Were Queen's words as she entered the penthouse apartment, closing the door behind her. She quickly turned confused as her daughter didn't say anything back, but she could guess why: the conflict they had at SOL before Lightning attacked.

She's still bewildered why Cyndy would protect an Ignis when they just met, although, she has all night to understand once her daughter explains everything.

"Cyndy, dear, could you act like an adult and come to expla-"

The sentence didn't manage to leave her mouth once she entered Cyndy's room and saw she wasn't there. Quickly checking the entire house, she still didn't find her. Did Cyndy escape? Or maybe something happened to her...!

Fishing her phone out of her suit, Queen was going to call her daughter when she noticed an email that was sent from her about five minutes. With furrowed eyebrows she selected it, opening a video as a result.

It showed Cyndy in a room with black walls and ceiling and sitting in a chair.

[Hi, mother.] she started with a hesitant smile. [I... well... look,] her face became serious, seeing she couldn't explain this gleefully. [I am sorry for shouting with you earlier. But that Ignis... I'm starting just now to realize how important Lily was to me. She helped me realize I had a future!]

There was a pause, in which Queen couldn't help herself but ask what she's talking about. Future? Of course, she has a future- but why did she need an Ignis to realize that...? Did Queen fail as a mother somewhere?

[When father died,] Cyndy explained, catching her attention. [I unconsciously devoted my life at being by your side, mother. I shadowed my own life because I wanted to protect you. I... I was afraid to lose another important person to me. But... But, not a long time ago, I realize that, because of that fear, I was _forcing_ myself to be by your side. I wanted to do so many things but I'd always force myself to discard those needs to protect you.]

"Cyndy..." Queen whispered in surprise at the revelation.

[It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to make me chain my future.] Cyndy continued. [Tonight...] she sighed. [Tonight I won't be coming home. I found a new place where I'll stay... here I fight to protect your and the entire humanity's future. I'm not chained down by anything and I'm not being obligated to say any of this. Mother... I love you. You're a perfect mother! And... look out: SOL keeps secrets even you don't know-]

The video abruptly stopped, and Queen stared at the black screen for minutes. Mixed emotions were eating at her heart by Cyndy's words. As a mother, she was ready for the day her daughter would leave her for her own life... but not like this. What's this 'place' she mentioned...? Why didn't she state it in the video?

With her motherly instincts in motion, she knew something was wrong. Maybe checking the surveillance cameras of SOL she might see if someone abducted her when leaving the company, or-

"A perfect mother... I would lie to myself if I said I never thought of Ylil as such."

Queen was supposed to be the only one in the penthouse... how did someone sneak it without her realizing it!? Jolting her head to the voice's direction, she saw a man sitting in a chair by the apartment's panoramic window, one leg over the other and holding his head against his knuckle.

He was in his thirties, fair skin, byzantine-blue hair that fell across the back of his neck and its front was swept back, leaving only two bangs to the front on each side of his face, blue eyelashes and eyebrows of the same colour, and a tall and slender physique. His attire consisted of white gloves on his hands, a long trench black coat over a dark open suit and a white buttoned shirt with a blue striped tie, pants and as well boots coloured black.

"What are you doing in my house...!?" Queen demanded, slowly taking steps towards the apartment's door.

"You already know who I am." the man turned his cold rainbow-coloured irises at her. His gaze seemed tired, yet composed. "King is my name."

"King... you say...?" Queen echoed in surprise. SOL's CEO sneaked into her house!?

"I can't let you go after your daughter." King stood up, turning at the woman. "That would mean losing an important hostage. You'll become my precious puppet, foolish human."

Extracting his hand towards Queen, King's eyes started glowing in sync with his hand. Queen tried to make a mad dash for the door, but her vision suddenly got blurry, to the point of losing it seconds later. Before darkness overtook her, she thought one thing.

 _Sorry, Cyndy... I won't be able to support you in your new future..._

King watched impassively as Queen's body went limp, before straightening out and turning to stare at him. He let out a sly smile upon noticing her dull eyes, absent of any emotions.

"That accursed Almark got in my way of capturing your daughter. He brought this on your fate." King said glancing at a dark corner of the room. "I told you not to worry about that Blessed human because we had his mother in check, Tormentor. But you didn't listen."

"I didn't expect Almark to be ready so early." Tormentor admitted, coming out of the dark to reveal his identity: Star Lance.

"No matter." King sat back into the chair, staring at the outside world once again.

"...I'd like to know why you joined the Light Ignis." Tormentor asked out of the blue. "You didn't explain it yet."

"Hoh? You're right. Straight to the point as always." King sighed. "It was a tactical decision. The Light Ignis has a goal, putting humanity under his control. Isn't that the same as ours?"

"I understand." Tormentor said. "You're using the Light Ignis's plan to your advantage."

"Yes. By helping the Light Ignis eliminate all obstacles in its path, he'll conquer humanity, saving us the time and energy in the process," King explained. "Once the Light Ignis's plan is over, it'll be easy for us, six Star Relics, to defeat that brittle program called Bohman."

"KaibaCorp and everyone with them?"

"We have hostages." King gestured at Queen and summoned four spheres of data into his hand, letting them float freely in the room. "Psychic Lord, Titan, Keliphortress, and Orion... since the Light Ignis equipped the Data Bank with my Barrier, I was able to steal these weaklings' consciousness before they're deleted."

"Ah, your Barrier..." Tormentor realized. "Since the Data Bank's program isn't as large as LINK VRAINS's, your Barrier's true worth can shine."

"I won't be able to have this effect with Mirror VRAINS, therefore I had to use it now." King pointed out. "Oh, thinking of it, we have to pay a visit to the defeated Charisma Duelists' loved ones and silence them as well, or they'll start a fuss."

"Shall I kill them?" Tormentor inquired.

"No need to. I'll go personally." King revealed with a smile. "They'll make fine hostages, too. For now, you're free to go."

Without another word, Tormentor left the penthouse the same way he entered it. With him gone, King placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"What could I do now...? As things stand, the Light Ignis is stealing all the spotlight." his eyes glowed for a moment. He smirked. "Ah, I almost forgot: Go Onizuka, the fool which accepted to be my Duel A.I. Implant Chip's first labrat. It seems I'll have to use him again... and this time, instead of an A.I. in his brain, let's try placing the Earth Ignis instead."

He snapped his fingers, prompting Queen's head to jerk a little.

"Queen, I'm leaving the required preparations of placing the Earth Ignis into Go Onizuka in your hands."

"Yes, King-sama." Queen bowed in respect, her words empty of emotions and free will.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Next day - After school - IRL: Stardust Road**

"SOL Technologies decompiled the Earth Ignis, not kill it."

Ryoken explained to Yusaku, Ai, Kioku, and Grim, all of them sitting at a table near Shoichi's food truck at Stardust Road's cliff, with their Duel Disks on the table. The truck's owner was inside making food, giving the youths and Ignis privacy.

They never thought Ryoken would've shown his face out of the blue- in fact, that's why Takeru and Flame aren't here. They went home, thinking today was a day off, and Kioku stayed with Yusaku to talk about homework assigned at school.

Yesterday... was tough, to say the least. When Ema sent Kioku the recordings of SOL Technologies' cameras, he immediately displayed it on Shoichi's computer so they could watch... Earth... being cut into pieces of data.

If that wasn't enough, Lily was next, but Cyndy luckily intervened to stop Queen. Kioku was happy to see the special agent and bounty hunter he knew as Cynthia protect Lily, finally breaking the chains that tied her down. However, that moment was short lived as Lightning appeared out of nowhere and attacked SOL.

Some sort of program stopped anyone undesired from entering the Data Bank, so Playmaker and co. had to stay out of this battle. Takeru isn't a good hacker, therefore it was up to Shoichi, Yusaku, Kioku, Flame, Ai, and Grim to try and destroy that program so they could enter the Data Bank.

It proved to something the six- even with Ema on the other end- to hack into it, and they had to powerlessly watch the battle play out. At a certain point, the program which kept everyone out was strangely destroyed, but when Kaiba appeared another barrier of sorts was placed on the Data Bank.

With Erika out to battle, Kioku was really angry he couldn't access the Data Bank. But no one expected Lily to pull out a sword just to stab herself and stop the Duel between his sister and Kaiba, prompting Lightning to retreat.

[He wasn't killed!? Phew!] Ai exhaled in happiness, being the one who asked Ryoken 'why SOL killed Earth'. He soon turned confused. [Wait, what does "decompiled" mean?]

["Decompiled" means to produce a source code from a compiled code.] Grim stated. [In simple words, Earth's code was disassembled like a puzzle.]

[Ohhh, I see... heh heh ha ha ha ha!] Ai laughed smugly. [That's no big deal! Because I resurrected from a single eyeball!] he pointed at an eye, which he also bulged, before laughing again. [Nothing is impossible for us!]

"You're naïve." Ryoken interrupted him. "SOL's technicians converted the Earth Ignis into source code that they could understand. They don't fully understand the Ignis program, so they can't convert the Ignis precisely."

"In other words, he can't be restored." Yusaku said.

"You look awfully sad about it, too." Kioku noted Ryoken's smirk.

[Wait, Earth can't be restored...?] Ai questioned. [That's nonsense!] he snapped. [How could you know! It's top secret at SOL Technologies!]

[There's someone at SOL who spies for Hanoi.] Grim realized, and Ryoken gave them a half lid glance.

"Lightning has one, too. It seems SOL is at a total disadvantage." Yusaku remarked.

Ai fell to his knees with genuine tears. [Why? They didn't have to take everything...! It's horrible! It's heartless!] he clenched his fists with a cold glare. [I'm starting to hate humans as well.]

"Ai..." Yusaku mumbled, shocked like the others except for Ryoken who gave a smile.

"Be careful when SOL attacks. You saw what happens to your Ignis once they're captured." he added.

"But that's not a problem for you, isn't it?" Kioku scoffed. "The enemy of your enemy is your friend, is what you like to say."

"While letting SOL seize the Ignis leaves a bad taste in my mouth, you're right." Ryoken confirmed. "If the Ignis are captured and kept in one place, it's the easier for Hanoi to destroy them in one stroke, including SOL. They haven't paid yet for infecting my father."

"That's why Hanoi didn't go to the Data Bank and free the captured Ignis." Yusaku told.

"Yes, and there was a program that kept us out." Ryoken admitted.

[A program... it must be the one which affected us, too.] Grim pointed out. [But... what happened to Erika when Lily perished? Why did she have that reaction?]

"Even I don't know that." Ryoken said. "But I believe that could happen to any victim of the Lost Incident."

[Any...] Grim narrowed his eyes.

"Erika..." Kioku whispered, clearly worried about his sister.

"I'd like to have a word with IGNF1 in private." the Hanoi leader requested.

Yusaku and Grim turned to Kioku, whose eyes widen a little at Ryoken's demand.

[Why?] Ai demanded.

"You'll know once we're done talking, Dark Ignis." Ryoken shot back.

What would he want with him? It's not like his Ignis is defenseless without Kioku around, so Ryoken's plan surely isn't to delete Grim in private.

"Let's go." Kioku addressed Yusaku, who grabbed his Duel Disk and entered the truck, Ai not saying a word. Kioku gave a nod to Grim, who returned it, before doing the same.

With them gone, Ryoken glanced at Grim. "You thought of it as well, didn't you?" he asked. "Sacrificing yourself if it means saving your Origin. That's why you had that reaction when I stated any victim would be in pain like Erika."

[You should already know the answer is yes.]

"I did. Not only because I know you deeply care about him... but also because you and Lily are two halves of a whole."

[What do you mean?]

"You two were based on twin siblings, therefore, you and Lily are the same: you both want your Origins to be happy. That's why she killed herself, to create a better future for Erika."

[You believe Erika will change because of Lily's decision?]

"You do too, don't you? Erika and Kioku are in conflict, but they'll surely find a way to find equal grounds in their next Duel." there was a pause. "IGNF1... I know you'd do the same thing Lily did, but your death will hurt Kioku more than it did for Erika. You two are closer than they were."

[I know.] Grim immediately nodded. [But... one of the secrets of life is that all that is really worth the doing is what we do for others. I laid the seeds for Kioku but it'll be his job to grow and harvest them.]

Ryoken let out a sly smile at that. He stood up from his chair and left, heading towards the boat waiting by Stardust Road's shore.

That's when Grim realized something: Ryoken addressed Lily by her name. Is this his way... of honoring her choice?

* * *

 **Time Skip: At night - IRL: Ema's apartment**

"Ah, you finally arrived." Ema smiled wide upon opening the door to her apartment, letting a youth enter before closing it.

"Sorry, I got the wrong apartment before this one." Kioku apologized as he took his shoes and jacket off at the entrance.

"Leave the jacket to me." Ema said and Kioku handed it over with a 'thank you'. She pointed at a pair of comfy slippers by the entrance. "Feel free to use those."

Kioku nodded and put them on, following Ema into the living room where Aoi was already waiting. He had to admit, this apartment was quite fancy, and with the money Ema earns, it's no surprise.

"Hey." while Aoi waved her hand him, Kioku nodded back with a smile.

"Shall I get you something?" Ema asked the newcomer. "Water? Juice? Or something to eat?"

"A glass of juice is enough." Kioku said, prompting her to nod and go to the kitchen.

"How are you doing!?" Bloody Talker spoke up with a grin, taking a seat beside Aoi on the couch. She didn't answer at first, causing him to go a little serious and lose his grin. "I saw what happened in the Data Bank yesterday... it must've been tiring... and harsh."

"I calmed down. But..." Aoi stared at the floor. "I miss Lily... I barely knew her, but she left too soon... too suddenly. I hope she can rest in peace."

[We, too.] Grim emerged from the Duel Disk. [She chose with her own will what to do. I'm sure she left us with no regrets.]

"Yeah..." Aoi gave a smile. "Sorry for bringing this all up. It must've been hard for you as well."

[Yes. She wasn't just a fellow Ignis... but a part of my family.] Grim admitted.

"Hey, I'm gone for a minute and the mood dropped this much?" Ema joked as she came back, handing the juice to Kioku. "While I miss Lily as well, we have to focus on the neutral Ignis for now. If not... we know what happens if SOL captures it."

"Yes." Aoi nodded, knowing fully well.

"Do we have any leads?" Kioku asked before drinking.

"None at the moment." Ema admitted with a sigh. "I'll have to get to work. You and Aoi should sleep, let me and Grim handle this."

"Eh? But why?" Aoi inquired. "I also want to help."

"I know." Ema said. "But you and Kioku are this team's main combatants. Refresh yourselves with a deserved sleep, and if something comes up, I'll wake you up. By the way, you aren't a hacker, Aoi; you'd have to leave this to us anyway."

Aoi blushed a little and puffed her cheeks. "Fine." she groaned.

"I'll leave this to you, partner." Bloody Talker smiled as he placed the Duel Disk beside Ema's laptop.

[You can count on me.] Grim nodded.

"I'm sleeping on the carpet, you can have the couch." Kioku addressed Aoi.

"Why you and Ema-san treat me like a little girl?" she huffed. "I can sleep on the carpet as well, it's not the end of the world ya know."

"It's common courtesy." Kioku chuckled and laid down.

"At least take a pillow." Aoi tossed him the second pillow on the couch, and Kioku caught it.

The two made themselves comfortable and closed their eyes, Ema and Grim working at the laptop. After half an hour, when the two were asleep...

"What Lily did," Ema started, whispering so the two youths won't wake up. "It'll spur Aoi to become something greater. It's a shame I can't thank Lily personally for that."

[Not just Aoi.] Grim added. [Cyndy, Erika... some may not realize it, but Lily's true intent is to make everyone involved with her evolve.]

"Lily was such a bizarre and startling Ignis."

[Yeah, she was.]

Silence fell on the two after that, working on the codes at hand. Moments later, Aoi suddenly jolted up from her sleep with a gasp, causing Kioku to wake up as well by the sound.

"Ugh, what happened...?" he asked with a yawn.

"N-Nothing..." Aoi muttered. "Sorry for waking you up. I was... dreaming."

"If it was about a date with a handsome guy, go back to sleep!" Ema's teasing voice captured their attention. "If you're lucky, you can continue the dream."

"It wasn't like that." Aoi told in evident chagrin. "My dream was about Miyu-chan, a girl I often played with at a park as a kid."

"Hmm?" Ema smiled.

"By the way, did you find any clues?" she asked her.

[Let's say we listed down our options and we're searching for the best one,] Grim explained.

"SOL Technologies will capture Aqua if we don't hurry." Ema pointed out. "And we have an idea with a high likelihood of success. But it's risky..."

"And we have to take the risk, yes?" Kioku spoke up.

"I'm afraid we do." Ema smirked. Kioku and Aoi stood up and headed to look at the program she and Grim were working on. "I can't find the Ignis's location, but I can find Blood Sheperd's. Since Go Onizuka caught his prey, he must be desperately searching the neutral Aqua. So if we track Blood Sheperd, he'll lead us to Aqua."

"That can work." Kioku nodded. "But Blood Sheperd from all people...?"

"You weren't joking about it being risky." Aoi said. "But if it's the only choice, let's do it."

[The program is soon complete.] Grim pointed out. [Give us five minutes and you're ready to go. Let's hope Aqua won't get into trouble during those five minutes...]

* * *

 **At the same time - LINK VRAINS: Earth's world**

Materializing into the wasteland created by Earth was an Ignis, Aqua to be precise. The sky wasn't shining with a sun, but grey clouds covered the entire sky, almost as if the world felt its creator perish...

 _The two disturbances I felt yesterday..._ Aqua thought. _They were Earth's and Lily's final moments._

She slowly laid down on her knees, placing a hand onto the ground and caressed it with care.

"The humans destroyed you before you could see the future, Earth, Lily... That was unbelievably cruel." she closed her eyes as a single tear fell out, falling to the ground and causing roots to erupt from that spot.

Aqua stood up and took some steps back, staring at the tribute she created for the two Ignis. It was a tall and thin tree that, instead of having leaves at its top, its roots held up two ornaments, a big rock that was shaped to vaguely resemble Earth and a smaller rock that emitted a soft yellow glow.

"Rest in peace, Earth, Lily." she turned around and left. "But I still can't reject the humans." she told herself. "As long as I have a fragment of her memories and don't find her sister..."

A bad feeling hit her like a train, prompting her to jump away from her spot before a beam could've pierced her body. Her tribute wasn't as lucky, being hit by another beam that was meant for her.

"Found you, Water Ignis!"

* * *

 **With the others...**

"Blood Sheperd's already at it!" Aoi cried out. One minute didn't pass as the finished program signaled the bounty hunter on Aqua's tail.

"You know the plan." Ema said as everyone equipped their Duel Disks. "Lure Blood Sheperd to the rendezvous point and I'll spring the trap."

"Understood!" the two youths nodded.

"Into the VRAINS!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Back to Aqua!**

Barely dodging the hunter's vicious attacks, Aqua didn't have the time to react as Blood Sheperd flew past her and shot another beam in front of her. She doesn't have the time to dodge that one! But before the attack hit, Blue Girl entered the scene and used her D-Board's rear as a shield and deflected the beam.

"What!?" Blood Sheperd growled.

"Long time no see."

He turned his head to the side and saw Bloody Talker, smirking down at him.

"Tch, from all times...!" he pointed his arm at him and fired a beam.

[Quick-Play Spell card, Perfect Coat!] Grim suddenly shouted, causing his partner's D-Board to glow with a faint light. Doing the same thing as Blue Girl, he was able to deflect the beam.

"A card's effect outside a Duel!?" Blood Sheperd gritted his teeth.

"Yeah! And that's not the only upgrade I have!" Bloody Talker grinned as the eight bone-like appendages emerging from his back detached themselves and extended out.

Blood Sheperd watched in surprise as each bone formed a scythe!

"Why use one when I can have eight!?" Bloody Talker chuckled.

"Who are you!?" Aqua asked her saviors in surprise.

"My name's Blue Girl!" she extended a hand to her. "This way, hurry!"

"Blue Girl, you say...?" Aqua's eyes widen: she's the one Lily mentioned. Which means her real identity is... The Ignis nodded and flew onto the youth's shoulder.

"Don't interfere!" Blood Sheperd shot three beams at her, but Bloody Talker's scythes made sure to deflected them with ease.

"Let's get out of here!" he and Blue Girl left the area at great speed, the bounty hunter on their tail.

Seconds later, the two were able to get behind a large, floating island. Ghost Girl was already there, it was their rendezvous point after all. Blood Sheperd arrived moments later, infuriated by this game of tag.

"Oh my, look who's here." and Ghost Girl's taunt didn't calm his nerves.

"Ghost Girl... move out of the way!" Blood Sheperd demanded.

"I can't do that. Because those two are my excellent partners." she raised her Duel Disk and pressed its screen. "Now, let's begin the game!"

A blinding light was emitted from her Duel Disk, causing Blood Sheperd to go blind as the area around them took the shape of the program she and Grim created. While he was left to wander in a maze, the four which rescued Aqua hid in a secret room.

"That went well." Blue Girl commented.

"Yeah." Bloody Talker smiled as he retracted his scythes.

[Don't worry, Aqua. We're your allies.] Grim addressed the other Ignis, who emerged from behind Blue Girl.

"You are... IGNF1." she muttered and glanced at his Origin. "That means you're Bloody Talker."

"That's right." the youth nodded and pointed at his partner. "His name is Grim."

"I'm Ghost Girl, nice to meet you." she spoke up.

"And you already know my name." Blue Girl smiled. "Don't worry, we came here to protect you."

"...This is the second time you've saved me." Aqua admitted.

"Eh?"

"I have the ability to distinguish between lies and truth," Aqua explained, placing a hand on her chest. "Your current appearance is fictional. The true you is... Zaizen Aoi."

"It's true that I'm Aoi..." she started. "But this is the first time we've met."

"The first time you saved me was ten years ago."

"Ten years...?" Bloody Talker parroted in surprise.

"That's when..." Ghost Girl realized.

"To be accurate, you didn't save me, but a girl named Miyu." Aqua stated as she landed on Blue Girl's palm.

"Miyu-chan!?" she gasped.

[That's the girl you had in the dream.] Grim remembered.

Blue Girl started explaining who this Miyu was and how they met at a park. She was Aoi's first friend, even before Kioku was, but their friendship was severed with the ring-incident and her leaving the city with Akira in search of money to live. As she finished, Aqua revealed Miyu was a Lost Incident victim and she's the Ignis based on her.

"The eight victims are discovered at last." Bloody Talker mumbled.

"Miyu-chan is a victim of the Lost Incident..." Blue Girl had a hard time believing it. "Where's she right now?"

"Due to a virus implanted into her by the Light Ignis, she's in a deep sleep."

"No way..." Ghost Girl gasped.

[Lightning's virus...!?] Grim's eyes widen.

"I attempted to remove the virus," Aqua explained. "But the Light Ignis is very strong, so my power couldn't do a thing. But then, a fragment of her memories flowed into me. I learned she had two precious memories she couldn't forget, one of which was you, Aoi."

"How surprising." Ghost Girl remarked. "That there's a connection between you two... If that's the case, there's only one thing for me to do."

"Are you sure?" Bloody Talker asked as she stood up. "I already defeated Blood Sheperd once. I could go instead."

"Thanks, but I have claws as well. Also... I'd like to have a chat with him." Ghost Girl giggled before vanishing in blue pixels, going to Duel Blood Sheperd.

[You said two precious memories flowed into you.] Grim pointed out. [May we know the second?]

"Miyu had a family." Aqua told. "But... the day in which you and Miyu saw each other for the last time, they were involved in a car accident. The only survivors were Miyu... and her sister."

"Miyu-chan has a sister?" Blue Girl blinked. "Now that I think of it... she did mention something about an ill sister back home that couldn't come to play with us at the park... Do you know her identity?"

"I do not." Aqua shook her head. "I wasn't able to find anything, sorry."

"There's a chance... I know Miyu's sister's VR identity." Bloody Talker stated. "When we were at Windy's palace and Hanoi attacked it... there was a new girl named Sedna with Hanoi, and she did ask Lightning why he put her sister into a coma."

"With Hanoi!?" Blue Girl exclaimed.

[She obviously has her reasons for joining Hanoi in the late game.] Grim thought aloud.

"Indeed..." Aqua nodded, a little unsure herself.

There was silence after those words, and Kioku cleared his throat.

"We'll leave you two alone." he stood up. "I'm sure you want some privacy." that said, he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and vanished, reappearing in a different room.

[Shall I contact the others?] Grim asked.

"Yeah." Kioku nodded. "Give them our location as well, so they find us easily. Ai and Flame are probably worried about Aqua's safety."

His Ignis nodded and vanished into the Duel Disk. It didn't take long until they got a signal from Ghost Girl, which meant she was deactivating the program- causing everything to turn back to normal. Bloody Talker walked up to Blue Girl, and saw her Duel Disk's screen: it had an eye in it. This made him, Kioku, and Grim all smile, knowing she's determined to fight with Aqua and rescue Miyu.

"Oooooi!" Soulburner's shout came from the distance, he and Playmaker arriving at the rendezvous point.

"Where's Blood Sheperd?" Playmaker asked in confusion.

"He left." Ghost Girl said.

"You're not with Blue Girl? And where's Bloody Talker?"

[And what happened to Aqua?]

"We're all here." Blue Girl answered Soulburner and Flame's questions, prompting everyone to turn their heads towards the duo.

Bloody Talker jumped down to the other group, waving his hand at them.

Aqua emerged from the Duel Disk next, causing Ai to cry out her name in joy. [Aqua!]

[Long time no see, Dark Ignis.] she said.

[Oh, I'm called Ai in this world.] he pointed out.

[And I'm Flame, which means ind-]

[Why are you in Blue Girl's Duel Disk?] Ai questioned, interrupting Flame's words.

"It's my turn to try hard. And to do that, I'll fight with Aqua," Blue Girl explained. "This is surely what Lily would want, too! She left us... but I'd smear dirt on her decision if I ignore this fight when I'm clearly involved. That's why... here and now, I'll be reborn!"

Everyone watched in surprise as her avatar's suit and hair glowed, changing: she now had long, wavy hair, with bangs that part to the right, reaching her shoulder, and a short pink highlight behind it, her tattoo became a teardrop, and she wore earrings, a long and sleeveless waistcoat with a skirt, a golden belt with the "Trickstar" logo, an armband on her left arm, wristguards that reached her forearms, and tights boots.

"This is my battle mode, Blue Maiden!" she declared.

"Blue..."

"...Maiden." Playmaker finished for Soulburner, Bloody Talker giving a whistle and chuckle.

The newly transformed Blue Maiden leaped into the air, flying away on her D-Board. The three Lost Incident Duelists did the same, the four flying onward with no real purpose in mind.

"It's time for us to fight together again, Playmaker." Blue Maiden told.

"Yeah." he said back with a rare smile. "The enemy is the Light Ignis, Lightning!"

[Yeah!] Ai clenching a fist.

"In order to save Kusanagi-san's brother..." Playmaker started.

"In order to save Miyu-chan..." Blue Maiden added.

[Yes.] Aqua nodded.

"In order to save Erika-nee..." Kioku continued.

[To be together like in the old days!] Grim shouted.

[And to rebuild the Cyberse World!] Flame yelled.

"We will fight!" Soulburner finished...

* * *

 **Phew, now this chapter was long and didn't have ANY Duels in it! That's the reason I cut it short and leave the action for the next one. Apart from seeing people's reaction to the aftermath of Lightning's attack on SOL, we have Cyndy shiting over to Kaiba's side, King making its first personal debut and taking control of Queen-**

"Hey! Are you trying to shift all the blame from Queen to me?" King demanded.

"Um, excuse me!?"

"It gives depths to my character, therefore it's no problem, but why do the same thing Lightning did?"

"Look, I'm still confused why the writers decided to make him be the one who killed off Dr. Kogami, but at least my decisions make sense!"

 **Ahem. Ryoken appears to talk and I kept that because Ryoken is Ryoken and to show his respect towards Lily- an Ignis- who killed herself to protect her Origin which, therefore, is not OOC (it isn't, I tell ya!), Ema and the others saving Aqua, Blue Maiden undergoing her magical girl transformation, and lastly, she and Ema joining Playmaker's team.**

 **And real quick, Mokuba's appearance is the one from Dark Side of Dimensions, and Star Lance's name was created by** _ **HunterHQ**_ **.**

"It makes me think of Obelisk the Tormentor each time I hear it, but it's cool!"

Tormentor nodded at Sakushi Ryu's words.

 **Since there was no Dueling in this chapter, I'll leave you guys with a spoiler for the next chapter!**

 **QOTC: If you'd have to give your VRAINS avatar a special ability, like Blood Sheperd's arm-gun or Bloody Talker's scythes, what would it be?**

* * *

 _Wanting to discover the reason why SOL hunts the Ignis, Blood Sheperd infiltrates the Data Bank and sees the shocking truth with his own two eyes. But before he leaves, a sole Duelist stands in his way! Whose fangs will sink into the opponent's neck first? The lone wolf's, or the poisonous dragon's?_

 **Toxin** : Only if you defeat me you can go for Lightning, Kengo!

 **Blood Sheperd** : Shin... you, Ema, and my mother are my family. Stay out of this fight!

 _Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! A Bounty Hunter's Feelings_

 **Toxin and Blood Sheperd** : Into the VRAINS!


	45. (S2) A Bounty Hunter's Feelings

**Quick Update! Didn't think this will be done so early... a late Happy Easter from me to everyone!**

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Walking dead crossover!" Lily roared as she sprouted from the ground like a zombie. "You thought I was dead!? Well, you thought wrong!"

"This doesn't make sense!" Sakushi Ryu read her death scene to understand what went wrong.

"She came back from the Inferno! Are you Dante!?" Lightning asked, holding up his Divine Comedy. "I want an autograph!"

"No autographs!" Sakushi yelled as he tried to shove Lily back into the ground. "Lily, your program was deleted by the sword! Go back!"

"I'll eat your brain!" she exclaimed.

"And if I say the magic word!? PLEASE!"

"Nooo! My only weakness!" she cried out before the ground sucked her in.

"My autograph!" Lightning bellowed in anger.

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I feel it was useless for Lightning's character because he was already a good villain that didn't need more evilness to be evil," Sakushi Ryu explained. "And it hurt SOL's character because now the only evil things they did were Go's transformation and dissecting Earth. But at least #BlameLightning is a thing now. In fact, I blame Lightning for that happening."

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"ScalchopWarrior's Who Would Win could make that possible in the future with my Three-Way Duels or OPFan's Triangle Duel." Sakushi Ryu pointed out.

"What are you getting me involved in again?" Kioku asked.

"But I'm not the type to turn down a challenge!" Bloody Talker punched his palm. "The two of us..."

"Can defeat thee." Kioku finished for him with a sigh.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 24:**

 **A Bounty Hunter's Feelings**

* * *

 **The next day - Afternoon - LINK VRAINS: SOL's Data Bank**

"What are you doing here?"

Shortly after Blood Shepherd has modified his deck to prepare himself for a possible Duel against Lightning and his faction by using the recordings filmed by SOL's surveillance cameras in the Data Bank, and investigated how Go Onizuka was able to defeat the Earth Ignis, a simple question surfaced in his mind.

What is SOL's objective with acquiring the Ignis?

He jammed the Data Bank's surveillance cameras before infiltrating it, knowing it was a waste of time asking directly SOL about it, and collected the data he needed to answer his own question. He was going to leave when one, single avatar emerged from the entrance: Toxin.

"I came to talk," Toxin explained. "And you jammed the cameras, so we can rest assured no one is eavesdropping."

"Then make it quick." Blood Shepherd coldly replied. "I have other things to do."

"Sheph- no, Kengo!" Toxin started. "I know better than anyone what you're planning on doing; you'll hunt down Lightning and kill it, won't you?"

"Humph, and what if I am?" he snorted. If Akira won't dispatch the bounty hunter team and continues to delay their work, then Blood Shepherd will attack without his help. He's a lone wolf after all.

"That Ignis is too powerful. You're out of your league."

"That's the difference between you and me. You chicken out and let your prey escape."

"Because I know my strength's limits. Kengo, I'm warning you as a friend... and I'm sure Ema would tell you the same thing."

"Tch..." Blood Shepherd narrowed his eyes at the name. "She told you, didn't she?"

"We discovered you were Ema's half-brother a long time ago," Toxin explained. "She was able to learn your VR identity through me, nonetheless."

"What!?" Blood Shepherd snarled.

"As Ema started studying you to discover how you knew her name, she heard a rumor about us two being friends. She crossed my path one day and explained the situation... Before I gave her your name and surname, I made sure to investigate it myself, and I learned what Ema was after: you were her half-brother."

"Next, you told her the truth." Blood Shepherd finished for him. "Tch, that's why the two of you continue to appear before me no matter what..."

"I'm your childhood friend and she's your half-sister; it's obvious our fates are crossed." Toxin stated. "Kengo, I'll warn you one last time! Don't you dare hunt Lightning!"

"Like I care about your words!" Blood Shepherd yelled back. "If you want to stop me, you know how, mister toxic!"

"Then be it." the two raised their Duel Disks in unison. "Let the hunt begin!"

" **DUEL!** "

 **Blood Shepherd: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Toxin: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Watashi no turn." Toxin announced, taking the first turn. "From my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell **Direct-DoS Wall**!"

A card which depicted a sea of flowing data inside a network and having a giant hole above it, which had a cobweb-structured wall of blue energy over it, appeared.

"With this card, any battle damage a player takes involving a direct attack is halved!"

"Tch, you added that card to your deck to counter mine..." Blood Shepherd realized.

"That's right. I never enter the battlefield without a plan." Toxin boasted. "I normal summon Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio!"

The Monster which was a cross between a scorpion and a bee orchid appeared, snapping its claws in a menacing manner at the enemy.

 **Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio:** _ **ATK 1200**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 3**

"I activate Ophrys Scorpio's effect!" Toxin stated. "When Normal or Special Summoned, I can discard one Monster from my hand and Special Summon a "Predator Plants" Monster from my deck, except another copy of itself. Bloom and fight, Darling Cobra!"

Appearing on the field with a loud hiss was the cross between a snake with two heads and a cobra lily.

 **Predator Plants Darling Cobra: ATK 1000/** _ **DEF 1500**_ **/LV: 3**

"Darling Cobra's effect activates!" Toxin gestured to his new plant. "When Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predator Plants" Monster, I can add Polymerization or a "Fusion" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I choose to add Garmination Fusion. Watashi no sākitto, mae ni hiraku!"

( **Translation:** My Circuit, open before me!)

A stream of purple energy erupted from his hand, conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two Plant Monsters! I set Ophrys Scorpio and Darling Cobra in the Link Markers!" Toxin continued, and two Monsters turned into twisters of a poison-like liquid and launched into the portal.

"Link Summon! Link 2! **Venomous Musketeer, Daniel**!"

Emerging from the portal and landing in the Extra Monster Zone on Toxin's right was a young man with fair skin, lavender eyes, silver hair that ended in curls dyed green, and wearing a tabard and tricorne hat made of black leaves, gloves and high boots made of brown leather, a black ball mask, and held a rapier in his right hand.

 **Venomous Musketeer, Daniel:** **Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Toxin concluded.

"Ore no turn." Blood Shepherd stated. "Draw! I normal summon Drone Pawn from my hand!"

Materializing on his field was a thin-bodied drone with two guns attached to its 'arms'.

 **Drone Pawn:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Since I control a Drone, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" he shouted, revealing the said card. "Appear, Scud Drone!"

Appearing next to Drone Pawn was a new drone, this one having missiles attached to its body.

 **Scud Drone:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 800/** _ **DEF: 1100**_ **/LV: 3**

"Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!" following his words, a Link Portal shot out from behind him and stopped in the air. "The summoning conditions are two non-Token "Drone" Monsters! I set Drone Pawn and Scud Drone in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of grey wind with green trims and launched into the portal.

"Link Summon! Deploy, Link 2! Battledrone Warrant!"

Flying out of the portal was a military aircraft coloured gray with a dark red muzzle and wing trims. It levitated in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right, ready to fire its missile at any target.

 **Battledrone Warrant:** **Wind/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell **Rebuild Drone**!" a card which depicted a factory constructing several "Drone" Monsters by utilizing the destroyed pieces of the same Monster appeared. "With this card, once per turn, I banish a Level 4 or lower Drone from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Monster with the same name from my deck. I banish Drone Pawn and summon a new one from the deck!"

A second Drone Pawn appeared on his field with its 0 DEF.

"Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!" a second Link Portal showed itself. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Drone" Monsters! I set the Link 2 Warrant and Drone Pawn! Link Summon! Deploy, Link 3! Battledrone General!"

Zooming out of the portal was the jet-black colored, futuristic aircraft, with missiles attached to the underside of its wings. It halted in the Extra Monster Zone on Blood Shepherd's right.

 **Battledrone General:** **ATK 2400/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"Your Ace right off the bat." Toxin remarked with a frown. "It seems I'm not the only one who made some changes to their deck."

"You got it in one. Batorudorōn Jeneraru no kōka hatsudō!" Blood Shepherd gestured to his Link 3. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Drone from my Graveyard to a zone it points to. Resurrect, Scud Drone!"

The drone with 1100 DEF emerged from a GY Portal under General's Bottom Marker.

"When Special Summoned from the Graveyard by the effect of a "Drone" Monster, Scud Drone's effect lets me draw one card at pact I banish it the next time it leaves the field." Blood Shepherd stated as he drew. "Ide yo! Shōri ni michibiku sākitto!"

The third Link Portal appeared.

"The summoning condition is one Drone! I set Scud Drone in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Battledrone Sergeant!"

Zooming out of the portal was the white aircraft with a blue front and wings and missiles attached to the underside of its wings. It landed under General's Bottom Marker.

 **Battledrone Sergeant:** **ATK 800/Link 1: Bottom**

"Even then, you can't attack directly with Sergeant before you have another Drone do so." Toxin pointed out. "And you've already used General's effect!"

"Then watch! Battle!" Blood Shepherd threw his arm forward. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Stealth Drone Attack** from my hand to target the "Drone" Monster, Battledrone General with it! By halving the targeted General's original Attack until the End Phase, this turn, it can attack my opponent directly!"

"You have a card to compensate in case you can't attack me directly?" Toxin's tone didn't change, but his eyes widen to reveal his shock.

(Battledrone General: ATK 2400→1200)

"Go! General attacks you directly!"

"Direct-DoS Wall's effect!" Toxin reminded him. "All battle damage from direct attacks is halved!"

The same cobweb from the card's picture materialized in front of Toxin, causing the missiles fired from General's wings to explode and let only smoke rain onto the Charisma Duelist and hunter.

 **Toxin: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"Sergeant's effect activates!" Blood Shepherd exclaimed. "Since you took damage by a direct attack of a fellow "Drone" Monster, this card can attack you directly this turn! Battle! Sergeant, attack Toxin directly!"

The cobweb caused the next barrage of missiles to explode as well, leaving Toxin to grit his teeth as smoke enveloped him.

 **Toxin: LP 3400 - 400 = 3000**

"Battledrone General's other effect!" Blood Shepherd shouted. "If a Drone inflicts battle damage to my opponent by a direct attack, I can release that Monster and you take damage equal to its Attack! Since this is effect damage, your Continuous Spell can't help you."

The Link 1 turned into a sphere of green energy, which shot forward and hit Toxin in the stomach, sending him skidding backwards.

 **Toxin: LP 3000 - 800 = 2200**

"Rebuild Drone's additional effect activates when a Drone is released," Blood Shepherd explained. "I place Drone Counters on it for every released Monster, and for each Counter it has, all Drones I control gain 100 Attack!"

(Rebuild Drone: Drone Counters 0→1; Battledrone General: ATK 1200→1300)

"I activate the Continuous Spell Drone Unity and end my turn." Blood Shepherd said. "And because I control no Monsters in my Main Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Battledrone Warrant from the Graveyard by its own effect!"

The Link 2 emerged from a GY Portal with its 1200 ATK and levitated in the Middle Monster Zone.

(Battledrone General: ATK 1300→2500; Battledrone Warrant: ATK 1200→1300)

"Your deck got a nice...upgrade." Toxin admitted as he dusted himself off. As he looked back at his opponent, his eyes narrowed with an intense resolve that made Blood Shepherd raise an eyebrow. "But, Kengo, you know I won't lose. Ema and my feelings are going to tie you down."

"Hoh...?" the lone wolf said back.

"Watashi no turn." Toxin announced. "Draw. I activate the Spell Card Garmination Fusion. I target two Level 4 or lower Predator Plants in my Graveyard and Special Summon them in defense mode! Resurrect, Ophrys Scorpio, Darling Cobra!"

A GY Portal appeared on his field, from which the two plants emerged.

"And now, Garmination Fusion's effect continues! After my plants bloom, I'm allowed to perform a Fusion Summon by using Dark Monsters I control!"

As the two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Toxin chanted.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Become a new terror!" he grasped his hands together and raised them in the air. Seconds later, he swung them back down. "Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, and my partner! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the slim, purple and dark green scaled dragon with glowing red and yellow orbs all over its body, a long tail, four mouths emerging from its back, two horns erupting from its head and having green eyes which glowed with an eerie light, leaped out from it. It roared and was summoned to Daniel's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Starve Venom Fusion Dragon:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 8**

"Your fabled Ace Monster." Blood Shepherd remarked, not being intimidation by the deadly dragon one bit.

"I'll have you taste _my_ power now. I activate Starve Venom's effect! The turn this dragon was Fusion Summoned using only Monsters on the field as materials, it gains the Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!"

Following Toxin's words, a violet aura surrounded General and Warrant which the mouths attached to Starve Venom's back sucked in.

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 2800→6600)

"Battle!" Toxin pointed forward. "Starve Venom, destroy Battledrone General! Venom Conduit!"

"Drone Unity's effect activates!" Blood Shepherd abruptly stated. "When you attack my "Drone" Monster, its Attack becomes equal to the total Attack of all Drones I control during damage calculation only!"

(Battledrone General: ATK 2500→3800)

The mouths attached to Starve Venom's back opened to release crimson electricity, tying the Link 3 and not letting it escape. Moments later, a green beam erupted from the orbs generated by the electricity, hitting General and causing it to explode, with Blood Shepherd grunting in pain and his cape being blown back by the wind.

 **Blood Shepherd: LP 4000 - 2800 = 1200**

"Battle!" Toxin continued. "Venomous Musketeer, Daniel attacks Battledrone Warrant! Toxic Edge!"

Leaping forward and thrusting its rapier into Warrant's body with a battle cry, Daniel caused the Link 2 to explode and send Blood Shepherd skidding backwards.

 **Blood Shepherd: LP 1200 - 500 = 700**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Toxin concluded. "Starve Venom's effect ends and its Attack returns to normal."

(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon: ATK 6600→2800)

"Ore no turn!" Blood Shepherd drew his card. "I activate the Equip Spell Assemble Drone, targeting Battledrone General in my Graveyard for its effect; General is Special Summoned to my field and it gains 500 Attack so long as equipped with Assemble Drone!"

A GY Portal opened in his Middle Monster Zone, from which General emerged.

"And with Rebuild Drone's effect, it gains an additional 100 Attack!" he added.

(Battledrone General: ATK 2400→2500→3000)

"Hoh? 3000 Attack?" Toxin frowned and Starve Venom gave a growl, thinking about the same thing. "It has more Attack..."

"I banish Drone Pawn from my Graveyard to activate Rebuild Drone's effect," Blood Shepherd explained. "I Special Summon my third and last Drone Pawn from the deck!"

Another Pawn appeared with its 600 ATK, which was raised to 700 by Rebuild Drone's effect.

"I normal summon **Drone Federal** from my hand!" the lone wolf cried out.

Zooming down from the ceiling and landing on his field was a light blue and coloured aircraft that bared resemblance to the Boeing X-32, but it didn't have a cockpit, meaning it was a drone.

 **Drone Federal:** **Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 600**_ **/DEF: 1200/LV: 3**

"What?" Toxin's eyes widen again as he checked the Monster's info. "That Monster is a Tuner...!?"

"This is my new power; I activate Federal's effect!" Blood Shepherd stated. "I shuffle the two Drone Pawns in my Banish Zone into the deck and raise this card's Level by one for each shuffled card!"

(Drone Federal: Level 3→4→5)

"The now Level 5 Federal tunes the Level 1 Pawn!" he declared as the area's colors suddenly turned greyish and he raised his right hand, from which an orange beam shot out and washed over his Monsters, which then turned into pieces of data.

They took the form of two rings, one of which was divided into five segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"The elite sharpshooter with no equal." he chanted. "Fire your bullet at your prey!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon. Level 6. Commandrone Double Sniper!"

The outline was filled to reveal a futuristic helicopter with missiles and guns attached to its wings, which were pointed at the enemy, Toxin. The helicopter hovered beside General's Left Marker.

 **Commandrone Double Sniper** **: Fire/Machine/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 6**

"A Drone Synchro Monster..." Toxin muttered. "And with Rebuild Drone, it gains 100 Attack."

(Commandrone Double Sniper: ATK 2000→2100)

"General's effect!" Blood Shepherd exclaimed. "I target the Level 3 Drone Federal with 600 Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon it! Next, I activate General's other effect! Once per turn, I can target one Level 4 or lower Drone with 1000 or less Attack I control and enable it to attack my opponent directly this turn! I designate Drone Federal for this effect!"

A GY Portal opened beside General's Right Marker, from which Federal emerged with a green aura.

(Drone Federal: ATK 600→700)

"Battle!" Blood Shepherd shouted. "Drone Federal attacks Toxin directly!"

The stated Monster flew forward, opening its underside to let a single missile fly out which aimed at Toxin. The cobweb materialized to make it explode, causing Toxin to grit his teeth as the smoke washed over him.

 **Toxin: LP 2200 - 350 = 1850**

"I release Federal with General's effect to inflict you damage equal to its Attack! Rebuild Drone's effect grants it an additional Drone Counter, meaning my Monsters gain another 100 Attack!"

Following Blood Shepherd's words, the aircraft turned into a sphere of green energy that hit Toxin in the stomach, making him take a step back in pain.

 **Toxin: LP 1850 - 700 = 1150**

(Rebuild Drone: Drone Counters 1→2; General: ATK 3000→3100; Double Sniper: ATK 2100→2200)

"Battle!" he continued. "Double Sniper, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! At this moment, I activate the effect of Stealth Drone Attack in my Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack of a "Drone" Monster and draw one card!"

"You negated your own attack...?" Toxin said in confusion.

"Daburu Sunaipā no kōka!" Blood Shepherd declared. "Each time a card or effect negates a Monster's attack or the activation of a Spell or Trap card, one Drone Counter is placed on this card!"

(Double Sniper: Drone Counters 0→1)

"Kuh, it was to activate that effect...!" Toxin realized.

"Due to its effect, Double Sniper can attack my opponent directly if it has a Drone Counter, but the battle damage you'd take becomes 1000." Blood Shepherd revealed. "With Direct-DoS Wall's effect it'll be halved, but it's still damage, and if I activate General's effect afterwards, you lose! Go, Double Sniper attacks you directly!"

"I activate Predator Plants Sarraceniant's effect from my hand!" Toxin abruptly stated. "When an opponent's Monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Bloom in defense mode!"

Sprouting from the ground was a cross between an ant and a sarracenia, standing strong under Daniel's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Predator Plants Sarraceniant:** **Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 100/** _ **DEF: 600**_ **/LV: 1**

"That changes nothing!" his opponent scoffed. "A replay occurs and I-"

"Direct-DoS Wall's other effect activates!" Toxin cut him off. "During a Battle Phase, when a Monster is Special Summoned to the field, the opponent of that monster's controller must attack it if they control a monster that could do so or choose to cancel the attack!"

"Tch!" Blood Shepherd checked the new Monster's effect on his Duel Disk.

[After damage calculation, if this card battled an opponent's monster: You can destroy that opponent's monster.]

"In that case, I cancel Double Sniper's attack." he said. "But it's over for you! Battle! Battledrone General attacks Venomous Musketeer, Daniel!"

"I activate Daniel's effect!" Toxin interjected. "Once per turn, when an attack involving this card or a Dark Monster next to its link, I can target one Plant Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to Daniel, preventing the battling Monster to be destroyed by battle this turn! I equip Ophrys Scorpio to Daniel!"

"Even then, you still take the damage!" Blood Shepherd pointed out.

"No, I won't! Torappu hatsudō: Predator Germination!" Toxin cried out. "When a Dark Monster I control is attacked by an opponent's Monster, my Monster can't be destroyed by that battle and the attacking Monster is destroyed, also, I Special Summon three Predator Plants Tokens to my field!"

"Why you...! I banish Drone Federal from the Graveyard to activate its effect!" Blood Shepherd yelled. "The destruction of my "Drone" card is negated!"

Three buds with fanged mouths sprouted from the ground and stood on Toxin's field.

 **Predator Plants Token:** **Dark/Plant/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1 - (x3)**

"A replay occurs again, and due to Direct-DoS Wall's effect, you have to attack one of my newly summoned Tokens or cancel the attack!"

"Double Sniper attacks a Predator Plants Token!" Blood Shepherd bellowed in anger as he couldn't finish the Duel this turn.

The poor bud in the Left Monster Zone was easily destroyed under the barrage of bullets fired by the Synchro Monster.

"I end my turn with a set card!"

"During the End Phase, all Monsters equipped to Daniel are Special Summoned to my field in defense mode!"

True to his words, Darling Cobra appeared in the Left Monster Zone with its 1500 DEF.

"You're being irritatingly persistent in stopping me." Blood Shepherd snorted. "'Because you're my childhood friend' you'd say, right? Toxi- no, Hagihara Shin... you became my friend all those years ago for one simple reason: you pitied me! You won't win this Duel with that sympathy of yours."

"No, I didn't pity you, Kengo. We must be careful not to judge someone's attitude until we've felt their pain... I'm saying this because I saw myself in you!"

"What?"

"You know this already..." Toxin expression saddened before hardening again. "When I was nine, my Mum and Dad lost their lives in a fire incident... It was around that time I met you. I saw the same emptiness in your heart that I had! The pain of not having a loved one by your side... And when your Mum was involved in that car accident... I saw me in you, Kengo!"

His opponent didn't reply or move an inch, but Starve Venom did glance at its user.

"Your Mum also needs you! Her and Ema's feelings are with me in this Duel! Only if you defeat me you can go for Lightning, Kengo. _We_ won't lose you." Toxin vowed, starting his turn. "Draw! Watashi no sākitto, mae ni hiraku! The summoning conditions are two or more Dark Monsters! I set one Token and the Link 2 Daniel!"

His Monsters turned into three twisters of a poison-like liquid and launched into the portal.

"Link Summon! Appear, the virtual dragon with poisonous fangs! Starve Venom Link Dragon!"

A pillar of black light erupted from the portal, from which the slim, dark purple scaled dragon with neon green coloured circuits pulsing on its body and red and yellow glowing orbs, a long tail with a curved end that cracked with electricity, tentacles emerging from its back, two horns, and neon green eyes revealed itself with a resounding roar, standing in the Extra Monster Zone on Toxin's right.

 **Starve Venom Link Dragon:** **ATK 2800/Link 3: Top, Bottom-Left, Right**

"Next, I release Darling Cobra to Advance Summon Predator Plants Banksia Ogre from my hand!"

The two-headed plant exploded in pixels of light as its place was taken by a banksia with numerous eyes across its body.

 **Predator Plants Banksia Ogre:** **Dark/Plant/Tuner/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 6**

"A Tuner...!" Blood Shepherd growled.

A green thunder suddenly shot from the ceiling and turned the area's colours to a gray.

"The Level 6 Banksia Ogre tunes the Level 1 Token and Sarraceniant!" Toxin shouted as the said Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of three rings, one of which was divided into six segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Poisonous dragon!" he chanted. "With your hungry and ferocious fangs, turn whatever pleases you into food to chew on!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the eight rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Starve Venom Synchro Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the slim, dark purple scaled dragon with white armor covering some parts of its body and red and yellow glowing orbs, a long tail with a curved end that had a green ring glowing around its tip, four wings made of green crystal emerging from its back, two horns made of the same material, and neon green eyes. The Synchro Monster landed under its Link variant's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Starve Venom Synchro Dragon:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 2500/LV: 8**

"You have three different Starve Venoms out...!?" Blood Shepherd's eyes widen.

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect!" Toxin stated. "Once per turn, I can target an opponent's Level 5 or higher Monster, and for this turn, that target's effects are negated and Starve Venom gains them! I designate the Level 6 Double Sniper as the target of this effect!"

The orbs along the Fusion Monster's body glowed brightly at those words, causing Double Sniper to gray.

"Next, I activate Starve Venom Link Dragon's effect!" Toxin went on. "Once per turn, I can send one Dark Monster next to its link to the Graveyard and one face-up Monster my opponent controls loses 2000 Attack for this turn! I sacrifice Synchro Dragon to lower Double Sniper's attack!"

The Synchro Dragon turned into a sphere of purple energy the Link variant ate. Seconds later, the tentacles emerging from its back shot forward, grabbing Double Sniper and absorbing away its power.

(Double Sniper: ATK 2200→200)

"At this moment, I activate Starve Venom Synchro Dragon's effect!" Toxin threw his arm forward. "When this dragon leaves the field by a card effect, I can target one face-up Special Summoned Monster on the field, change its original Attack to 0, and revive my dragon! This time, I target General!"

A portal opened underneath the mentioned monster, and a purple venom-like liquid shot out of it, covering General in it. Moments later, the Synchro Dragon reappeared where it once was.

(General: ATK 3100→700)

"Now your Monsters are powerless! Final Battle!" Toxin cried out. "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, my partner and my soul, attack Battledrone General! Venom Conduit!"

"Sokkō Mahō hatsudō!" Blood Shepherd revealed his set card. "Drone Force Fusion!"

"What!? A Fusion card...!?" Toxin gritted his teeth. "Not just Synchro, but Fusion as well...?"

The lone wolf took hold of his hat's front and lowered it a little, covering his eyes. "The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life."

"Those words..." Toxin's eyes widen.

"Yeah, the youngster taught me them." Blood Shepherd confirmed. "Bloody Talker is right... Shin... you, Ema, and my mother are my family. Stay out of this fight! I'll defeat Lightning and end this with my own two hands. I won't let an A.I. control our future."

He gestured towards his field. "With Drone Force Fusion's effect, using Double Sniper and General that I control, I perform a Fusion Summon!"

As the two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"My most powerful soldier and commander now become one to build an impregnable fortress! Fusion Summon! Deploy, Level 8! Fortressdrone Beehive in defense mode!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a massive drone with eight propellers, hexagonal openings attached to its underside, similar to a honeycomb structure and coloured orange, and a single and ominous red glowing lens on its front emerged from it. It levitated in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Fortressdrone Beehive:** **Wind/Machine/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 3000**_ **/LV: 8**

"When Beehive is Fusion Summoned, its effect activates!" Blood Shepherd stated. "I place Drone Counters on this card equal to the total Level of "Drone" Monsters used from its summon. Double Sniper was Level 6, therefore it gains six Counters!"

(Beehive: Drone Counters 0→6)

"None of my dragons have enough Attack to defeat it." Toxin noted begrudgingly. "I end my turn, with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's expiring."

"Ore no turn." Blood Shepherd drew his card. "Thanks to Rebuild Drone's effect, Beehive gains 200 Attack since there are two Counters on it. I switch Beehive to attack mode and activate its effect, removing five Drone Counters from it to Special Summon an equal number Drone Tokens to my field in defense mode!"

(Beehive: Drone Counters 6→1)

Five Drone Tokens emerged from the Fusion Monster's honeycomb structure.

 **Drone Token:** **Wind/Machine/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1 - (x5)**

"Due to its effect, Beehive gains 1000 Attack for every other Drone I control!"

(Beehive: ATK 0→200→5200)

"...You've become strong." Toxin let out a sly smile as he lowered his Duel Disk. "Don't you lose to Lightning, Kengo."

"I won't." he vowed. "Battle. Fortressdrone Beehive, attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A barrage of missiles was fired from the Fusion Monster's honeycomb structure, exploding once it made contact with Starve Venom and sent Toxin flying to the ground.

 **Toxin: LP 1150 - 2400 = 0**

 **Winner: Blood Shepherd!**

The remaining cards on the field vanished as the Duel ended, and the winner logged out. Toxin stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling in silence... he eventually wrote a message to Ema about her half-brother's plan. He logged out after doing so.

* * *

 **Time Skip: The next day - Night - IRL: Ryoken's boat**

"Ryoken-sama, take a look at this."

Spectre's hasty voice made the addressed young man tense as an image of VRAINS with green spheres appearing out of thin air was projected by his laptop. Ryoken and the four Lieutenants watched carefully.

"It's a high-quality program." Aso commented.

"Our surveillance program has identified the person." Spectre told, bringing up an image.

"That's Blood Shepherd." Akimoto recognized him.

"Instead of joining us, he decided to fight on his own." Ryoken narrowed his eyes, confused and angered by the bounty hunters decision. "Pinpoint him."

"Yes." Spectre nodded. Moments later, VRAINS was replaced by Blood Shepherd, who was riding his D-Board inside the city.

"His DNA is truly the interesting one." Genome remarked. "He can't abandon his pride of a lone wolf, so he's hunting the Light Ignis on his own."

The recording suddenly started fuzzing.

"What's happening?" Kyoko turned to Spectre in confusion.

"It's a signal... I'll bring its algorithm to the screen." Spectre did as he said.

"That's..." Ryoken stare turned into a glare. "The Light Ignis's algorithm. He finally made a move."

The interference stopped as a yellow portal opened before Blood Shepherd, who entered it. It didn't take long until Playmaker and other people arrived, entering the portal themselves.

"Playmaker's team found the Light Ignis." Spectre noted.

"Ghost Girl and Blue Maiden were with them." Aso added. He soon frowned. "We expected those two, but what's Toxin doing there?"

"Toxin's true identity is Hagihara Shin," Akimoto explained, reading what he wrote on his notebook. "When he was young, he frequented the same schools as Blood Shepherd... says the data I was able to recover."

"His concern for an old friend drove him to join the search." Genome stated.

"Seems so." Ryoken equipped his Duel Disk.

"You're going?" Kyoko asked.

"It's my responsibility to see this Duel." he told.

"I'll accompany you." Spectre stood up from his chair, and Ryoken nodded at him.

He turned to the Lieutenants. "Contact Sedna and tell her to be on standby. I'll contact you if there's need."

"You believe Erika and the Trinitas will be there?" Aso questioned.

"Yes." Ryoken said. He and Spectre raised their Duel Disks. "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: Lightning's palace**

After entering the yellow portal, Playmaker and the ones with him found themselves inside a large room inside a castle-like structure.

"Where are we?" Soulburner inquired.

"A palace?" Blue Maiden realized by its style.

"This must be Lightning's headquarters." Bloody Talker remarked.

Looking to the side, Ghost Girl noticed a familiar figure. "That's-!"

"Blood Shepherd!" Toxin finished for her, the two immediately jumping off their D-Boards and landing some meters from him.

[Playmaker, look!] Ai pointed at the bounty hunter's opponent.

"He's battling Kusanagi-san's brother...!" he gritted his teeth.

"This condition... what's going on?" Blue Maiden asked confused as she and the others landed as well.

"I have no business with you!" Blood Shepherd yelled at them. "Don't interfere. This is my Duel!"

[It's not like we have business with you eith-!]

"Blood Shepherd, stop this!" Bloody Talker shouted over Ai, making him sweatdrop. "Lightning isn't an enemy you can chew on!"

"I don't need your advice." he snorted, turning his glare to the LIGHT Ignis.

"Why are you two Dueling!?" Soulburner demanded, ignoring his words.

"I invited him." Lightning revealed. "Of course, I intended to invite you as spectators, too."

[You're letting us view your battle style and power?] Grim folded his arms. [You're being too confident, Lightning.]

"This is a mere demonstration," Lightning explained. "I won't go all out to preserve some surprises for the late game. But I do hope you'll be intimidated, after all, you'll meet the same fate sooner or later. For the straightforward pathway to your future has been lost."

Grim narrowed his eyes. [How hard a thing it is to say.]

"My palace is savage, rough, and stern."

[Which in the very thought renews the will to defeat thee.]

"Hoh? But so bitter it is, death is little more."

[But of the-]

[Oioioioioioi! What are you two talking about!?] Ai interrupted them.

"That was the Divine Comedy's first Canto of the Inferno." Kioku pointed out. "Albeit, there were some twists to it here and there, I wouldn't mind continue listening to it."

"Um, but you would guys talk in a way we could understand as well..." Soulburner held up a finger.

"Maybe another time." Lightning waved a hand. "Grim, it seems you are the only person I can't have boring discussions with."

[You aren't lying.] Aqua spoke up with a troubled expression. [Lightning... what happened to you?]

"Ah, Aqua, there you are." the LIGHT Ignis chuckled. "I was getting worried SOL managed to capture you, too."

[So you couldn't use me for your own twisted ideals?] Flame glared.

"Humph, you don't have to put it so harshly, Flame." Lightning chuckled.

"Lightning, why did you invite Blood Shepherd here!?" Toxin demanded.

"On my side of this fight, the only ones I can trust are Bohman and Windy." Lightning stated. "But there are many people who want to kill us, including my own teammates. You have the number advantage."

He walked up Jin's arm and stopped on his left shoulder. "If you team with Blood Shepherd, it'll make things more difficult. That said, I decided to chop the unnecessary weeds."

"Unnecessary?" Blood Shepherd spoke up.

"That's right." Lightning confirmed. "To put it simply, I'll defeat our enemies, starting with the weakest. I believe you already saw what I did to SOL Technologies, no? They didn't even live up to my expectations... Blood Shepherd, you're next."

 _Nii-san..._ Ghost Girl thought in concern.

"Light Ignis, I will end you!" the lone wolf declared, clenching a fist. "I'll go first!"

Taking the first turn, Blood Shepherd made excellent use of his cards to summon the Link 3 General, and with its effect, revive Warrant from the GY before ending his turn with a set card. Once Lightning took his turn, he activated a Field Spell card which changed the environment for an extended period of time.

Unknown to them, atop the walls of the Colosseum, Revolver and Spectre appeared.

"Blood Shepherd and the Light Ignis..." Spectre placed a hand on his chin. "What an interesting matchup."

"I gave Blood Shepherd a hint." Revolver pointed out. "So he must be prepared for it."

"But will it work?" a new voice said. The two turned their heads to the side as Adam materialized from pixels, her helmet discarded.

"And you?" Spectre smirked. "Did you came for us or to enjoy the show, Adam-chan?"

"I'd like to discover more about Lightning's power." she didn't turn her stare from the Duel. "There are others that are more interested in playing with you, Knights of Hanoi."

Following her words, the Trinitas siblings logged in next to her, with Nova glaring daggers at the Second-in-command.

"Oh my..." Spectre smirk widen. "But I'm not a real fan of a three-on-one Duels, so I'll have to call my friends to play as well. I hope it's not a bother."

"If I get to destroy you, then feel free." Nova spat.

Spectre pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and seconds later, the four Lieutenants with Sedna logged in.

"I leave this to you." Revolver said before turning his attention to Lightning's Duel, wanting to do the same thing as Adam.

Each Trinitas pressed the screen of their Duel Disk, summoning three miniature colosseums around the original one. Nova, Spectre, and Sedna leaped into the first, Agrat, Faust, and Baira in the second, and Siegfried, Genome, and Andal in the third.

" **DUEL!** " the three groups shouted in unison.

Lightning, who sensed three new colosseums appear, chuckled to himself.

 _Erika, Revolver, are you ready to abandon all hope?_ he thought with a dark smile. _This palace will be a grave. If anyone loses here, their consciousness data will be erased. I'll take this chance to destroy Hanoi and/or the Trinitas siblings... Heh heh ha ha ha..._

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Toxin:**

 **Direct-DoS Wall**

Continuous Spell

All battle damage a player takes involving direct attacks is halved. During a Battle Phase, when a monster(s) is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step), the opponent of that monster's controller must attack it (or 1 of those if more than 1) if they control a monster that could do so, OR, they must cancel the attack.

[Trivia: this card's based on _DoS attack_ , short for 'denial-of-service attack'.]

 **Venomous Musketeer, Daniel** (Dark/Plant/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 Plant monsters

Once per turn, when an attack involving this card or a DARK monster it points to is declared (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Plant monster in your GY; Equip it to this card, and if you do, it or that DARK monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. During the End Phase, Special Summon all monsters equipped to this card in Defense Position.

 **Blood Shepherd:**

 **Rebuild Drone**

Continuous Spell

You can banish 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster from your GY: Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your deck. You can only use this effect of "Rebuild Drone" once per turn. When a "Drone" monster(s) is Tributed, place Drone Counters on this card for every Tributed monster. "Drone" monsters you control gain 100 ATK x the number of Drone Counters on this card.

 **Stealth Drone Attack**

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 "Drone" monster you control: Halve its original ATK until the End Phase, and if you do, this turn, it can attack your opponent directly. When a "Drone" monster declares an attack (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; Negate that attack and draw 1 card.

 **Drone Federal** (Wind/Machine/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200/LV: 3)

(Also treated as "Drone Carrier" while on the field.)

Once per turn: You can shuffle "Drone" monsters from your Banish Zone into your deck, and for each, this card gains 1 Level. If a "Drone" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

* * *

 **Blood Shepherd got a win and development- he's ready to rest in peace! (Let's hope Toxin or Ghost Girl didn't hear me or I'm dead...) Jokes aside, that Duel was a good chance to finally revealed the connection between those two and Ema, and dig more into BS's reasons of going after Lightning.**

 **And yes people, yes. The Knights of Hanoi ARE GOING TO FINALLY FLIPPING DUEL! THE TIME IS FINALLY HERE! YES! YEAH! YOSH! EKAY!**

 **Writing Lightning and Grim going at it with the Divine-Comedy-battle was intoxicating (no pun intended)... I would've continued it for the entire Canto. Should I write a chapter entirely devoted to that? My inner will is urging me to say yes!**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: In a Rap Battle between the eight Ignis, who do you think would win?**

 **I'm debating with myself if I should continue with the QOTC thing because almost no one replies to them in their reviews... and the number of reviews continues to diminish in these late chapters.**

 **Dear readers, I'm not trying to be evil and force you into stuff but WRITE REVIEWS! They really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you people, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. #BlameLightning for me being crazy for reviews.**


	46. (S2) Colliding Minds

**OK, so I went back to Chapter 28 and changed Samsara Link Summon a little. Again. But I think- and hope- this is the last time I'll do it.**

 **Instead of Tributing the material used for their summon, you just use them as regular Link Material. This because even Reincarnation Link Summon doesn't involve Tributing the monster you use as material.**

 **Also, did any of you see my profile page!? I took some time these days to update it and I love what was born. I still have some things to add, but it's much more update.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"Thanks for the kind comment!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Ezilo**_ **'s review:**

"If that's the case, I'll be preparing that full Canto! And then some if it gets pretty intense..."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"I did?" Lightning tapped his chin in thought.

"Wait, you were saying that to avoid an argument with me!?" Ai questioned. "Just so you know, I also know the Divine Comedy Caesar wrote!"

"Caesar, you say?" Lightning shook his head. "If you say so."

"...It was Caesar who wrote it, right...?" Ai whispered, perplexed.

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I saw one so far." Sakushi Ryu admitted. "Well, if there aren't, we have to create them ourselves!"

"If you continue with this 'blamelightning'-thing, I'll make you-hey! Where are you going!?" Lightning exclaimed as the writer ran off.

"#BlameLightning for me running away at his threats!"

"OK, that one does make sense." Lightning reasoned.

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s reviews:**

[1st]

"Chess? Of course not, human." King told. He slammed a chess board on his table. "I play chess! And believe me when I tell you I never lost at it-"

"Checkmate!" Almark shouted, moving a black king forward.

"...That...That's not what checkmate is..."

"Doesn't it mean I win?"

"What, no!? It's a-OI!"

"Sorry, it's too complicated." Almark threw the board off the table. "Let's play a children's card game that's ten times more complicated instead!"

[2nd]

"Why not."

[3rd]

"No, because I have zero Duels planned for Shoichi. Totally, but I want to see what the anime does with him before giving him any 2nd chances. Of course, those two deserve some peace. I don't know."

[4th]

"I'll see what I can do."

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Sure, feel free to use his cards. It's not a problem." Sakushi Ryu told. "But honestly, I don't see Cypher as the type to know literature."

"Don't judge other Ignis, Sakushi-san." Grim scolded.

"I wasn't judging, I just pointed out an opinion." Sakushi Ryu corrected. "I like Cypher, he's a very funny and cool Ignis."

 **\- In response to** _ **cmcollinspg9**_ **'s review:**

"Thanks for the submission and kind comment!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ThePLOThand**_ **'s review:**

"That's the spirit every writer should have." Grim remarked. "We believe you'll make it possible."

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"I'm still waiting for the story. Good luck on your end as well."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Well, I hope your essay went well." Sakushi Ryu said.

"For your question, I would try to defeat him before the Duel gets too out of hand." Blood Shepherd said. "It's easy. My deck was born to OTK stupid A.I.s!"

"I hope your deck can survive Link 5s."

"Eh?"

"SPAM-LINK-5-MONSTERS-STRATEGY ACTIVATED!" Bohman bellowed, summoning all his Link 5 monsters with super-OP-YGO-villain-skills.

"What the Hell happened to this game while I was dead!?" Blood Shepherd exclaimed.

"Don't worry my comrade! I shall save you!" Sakushi Ryu yelled as he entered VRAINS in his avatar. "I have Winter Witch to save the day!"

"I have anti-LIGHT tactics now due to Lightning inside me." Bohman pointed out.

"Oh..." Sakushi Ryu sweatdropped. "Don't worry! My deck can save us! It's broken enough to do that!"

"You don't say..." Blood Shepherd muttered.

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 25:**

 **Colliding Minds**

* * *

" **DUEL!** " three Master Duel playmats materialized in front of each player, with Siegfried's facing Andal's, and Genome's on his comrade's right.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Genome: LP 4000**

 **Andal: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Three-Way Master Duel.)**

"As there are two of you against me, I shall take the first turn." Siegfried announced. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Harmony, whose effect lets me draw two cards by discarding a Dragon Tuner Monster with 1000 or less Attack from my hand. I discard Flamvell Guard with 100 Attack and draw!"

After doing so, "I normal summon **Aster Dragon**!"

A miniature explosion went off in his Middle Monster Zone, before taking the form of a singularity from which a bipedal dragon emerged, its torso burning with flames and the rest of its body with an intense glow.

 **Aster Dragon: Fire/Dragon/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 200/LV: 3**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." he concluded.

"Watashi no turn!" Genome declared, summoning his five cards. "This is a nice hand. I already know how you Duel, Siegfried. You use dragons because Revolver-sama inspired you, in other words, your Dueling style is like every weak DNA's: you copy the strong one's power in order to become strong yourself."

"I don't see the problem with that." Siegfried remarked. "In the end, my Dueling style isn't a copy and paste of Revolver's, but in time, it evolved to become my own."

"A fascinating response." Andal commented.

"Evolved or not, I know your DNA's limits." Genome grinned. "Therefore, it's easy for me to predict this Duel's outcome! If only my opponent controls a Monster, I can normal summon this card without releases! Appear, **Hellix Crawlsnake**!"

A Monster which resembled a naga appeared on the field. It had the head of a cobra and a long tail emerged from its waist, its body was covered in scales, armour covered its forehead, shoulders, hips, and waist, its bare skin was extremely muscular, its slitted eyes glowed with an eerie yellow, and a lance was held by its right hand.

 **Hellix Crawlsnake: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2200**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 5**

"If Hellix Crawlsnake is Normal Summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one Hellix from my hand. Appear, Hellix Marmotroll!"

A green furred marmot with a bulky, humanoid body covered in armour appeared next, swinging its mace around in a menacing manner.

 **Hellix Marmotroll: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 5**

"I set one card face-down." Genome concluded. "I end my turn with this."

"Ore no turn!" Andal declared. "I activate the Field Spell card, **World of the Savage**!"

The area behind him took the form of a large and ancient forest, and a resounding roar was heard from deep inside before the forest vanished and everything returned to normal.

"You'll get to see this card's power in due time. From my hand, I normal summon Wild Dragon Daggers Man!"

Appearing on his field was the anthropomorphic velociraptor wearing medieval armour and holding two daggers in its hands. It spun them around before taking a battle stance with a menacing growl at the enemy.

 **Wild Dragon Daggers Man** **:** _ **ATK 1500**_ **/DEF 1400/LV: 4**

"I end my turn with a set card." Andal said. "From now on, the real battle begins."

"I hope you're ready for it." Siegfried told. "Boku no turn, draw! I normal summon the Tuner Monster Debris Dragon!"

The dragon with white scales, green armour, orange crystals inside of its chest and shoulders, and a trident-shaped head appeared with a roar.

 **Debris Dragon: Tuner/** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 4**

"A Tuner right off the start..." Andal noted.

"I activate Debris Dragon's effect! When it's Normal Summoned, I can target one Monster with 500 or less Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon in attack mode. Come back, Flamvell Guard!"

A GY Portal opened beside Debris as the said dragon emerged from it with its 100 ATK.

 **Flamvell Guard: Normal/Tuner/** _ **ATK 100**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 1**

"I activate Aster Dragon's effect, targeting Guard for it!" Siegfried stated. "For the rest of this turn, the targeted Dragon Tuner Monster isn't treated as a Tuner and when it and Aster Dragon are used as materials, they can be treated as Dark Monsters! With that, the Level 4 Debris Dragon tunes the Level 3 Aster Dragon and the Level 1 Flamvell Guard!"

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as a green beam erupted from behind him and washed over his Monsters, which then turned into pieces of data. They took the form of three rings, two of which were divided into four and three segments respectively. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Synchro Summon!" he exclaimed as eight miniature rings materialized where the rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his new Monster emerged.

"Infinite amount of darkness, take the form of a beast and let the twilight begin! Behold, Level 8, Dark End Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal an intimidating black scaled dragon with a demonic face on its torso. It roared upon landing on its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Dark End Dragon: Dark/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2600**_ **/DEF: 2100/LV: 8**

"I activate Dark End Dragon's effect!" Siegfried threw his arm forward. "Once per turn, I can target an opponent's Monster and have this card lose exactly 500 Attack and Defense to send that target to the Graveyard! I designate Wild Dragon Daggers Man as the target of this effect. The End of Light!"

(Dark End Dragon: ATK 2600→2100, DEF 2100→1600)

The mouth on the dragon's torso opened to unleash a stream of purple fog which surrounded Daggers Man, causing it to go blind and not see a GY Portal appearing under its feet. The Dinosaur fell into it and met it ends.

"Now I control no Monsters..." Andal clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Next, I banish Aster and Debris Dragon from my Graveyard to Special Summon the mighty beast of tides from my hand! Come, Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls!"

Following Siegfried's words, the dragon with a body made of ice and water appeared from a twister of water that erupted on his field.

 **Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls:** _ **ATK 2600**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 7**

"With this, I can take out one of you two! Battle!" he shouted. "Dark End, attack Andal directly!"

"Torappu hatsudō: Nutrient Z!" Andal abruptly stated. "When I'm about to take 2000 or more battle damage, I gain 4000 Life Points first!"

 **Andal: LP 4000 + 4000 = 8000**

Throwing its head back as energy gathered between its fangs, Dark End fired a beam of darkness at its target, sending Andal flying back and land on his back with a groan of pain.

 **Andal: LP 8000 - 2100 = 5900**

"Tch, in that case, I'll eliminate as many Life Points as I can! Battle!" Siegfried continued. "Tidal, attack him directly as well! Maelstrom of Ruin!"

"If my opponent declares an attack during a turn in which I took battle damage," Andal explained as he stood up. "I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Defend me, **Wild Dragon** **C** **hampion**!"

Appearing on his field was an anthropomorphic dark green T-Rex wearing leather armour around its waist and shoulders, piercing crimson eyes, and held a large axe in its right hands.

 **Wild Dragon** **C** **hampion** **:** **Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 2400**_ **/LV: 6**

"Also, Champion becomes your new attack target!" he added. "Moreover, due to its effect, the first time Champion would be destroyed by battle it isn't!"

True to his words, Tidal unleashed a stream of water from its mouth which the Dinosaur bisected with its axe, protecting its user.

"At this moment, World of the Savage's effect activates." Andal stated. "If a Wild Dragon would be destroyed by my opponent through battle or a card effect but isn't, I place one Wild Counter on this card."

(World of the Savage: Wild Counters 0→1)

"My attack only helped him..." Siegfried gritted his teeth. "I end my turn!"

"Heh heh, as I expected, your fangs can't reach Andal's throat since his defense is the strongest." Genome chuckled with a grin. "It's our turn to destroy your field. Watashi no turn, draw! Arawaretamae, warera no mirai kairo!"

A Link Portal appeared above him after those words.

"The summoning conditions are two "Hellix" Monsters! I set Crawlsnake and Marmotroll in the Link Markers!" he continued as the two Monsters turned into twisters of wind and launched into the portal. "Link Summon! You're up, Hellix Gothiclone!"

Emerging from the portal and landing in his Extra Monster Zone was a strange creature with sheep-like features and a humanoid body, two horns emerging from its head, and wearing regal clothes.

 **Hellix Gothiclone:** **Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Top, Bottom**

"Since I control a Hellix in the Extra Monster Zone, I can normal summon this card without releases!" Genome stated. "Appear, Hellix Dreadrat!"

Appearing under the Link 2's Bottom Marker was a Hellish rat with armour and flaming ears.

 **Hellix Dreadrat: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/DEF: 2000/LV: 5**

"Battle!" Genome declared. "Hellix Gothiclone, attack Dark End Dragon! At this moment, Gothiclone's effect activates, making its Attack become the same as the opposing battling Monster until the End Phase!"

The Link 2 and the Synchro Monster both charged their respective attacks, Gothiclone imitating the dragon's attack by firing a beam of darkness from its hands.

(Hellix Gothiclone: ATK 0→2100)

"Due to its effect, the first time Gothiclone would be destroyed by battle it isn't!"

True to his words, the beam Gothiclone fired easily overwhelmed Dark End's, reaching the dragon and piercing its chest. It gave a roar of pain before exploding.

"With this, he lost a strong Monster." Andal smiled.

"Moreover, at the end of damage calculation, Gothiclone's effect activates!" Genome added. "Because I used its effect to avoid destruction, I release Dreadrat next to its link to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the released Monster's Attack!"

Dreadrat ran across the field, biting Siegfried on his arm and make him grunt in pain. Seconds later, the rat vanished as the damaged spot glitched.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"I end my turn, Gothiclone's effect ends and its Attack returns to normal." Genome told. "At the same time, your Special Summoned Tidal returns to your hand during the opponent's End Phase, right?"

Siegfried said nothing as Tidal vanished, then reappeared in his hand as a card.

"Watch my power's level next, Siegfried. Ore no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card **Hunting in Packs**!" a card which depicted a group of Dinosaurs running to aid a single Babycerasaurus fighting two Mad Sword Beasts appeared. "Through its effect, if my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I Special Summon Level 4 or lower Dinosaur Monsters from my deck equal to that difference."

He pointed at his comrade's field. "Due to the rules, even Genome is treated as my opponent. Therefore, since he controls two Monsters, I can summon Wild Dragon Sage through my Spell's effect!"

The anthropomorphic plesiosaurus wearing its worn-out robes with torn edges and holding a staff of wood with a green gem on its tip appeared with a roar.

 **Wild Dragon Sage** **:** **ATK 800/** _ **DEF 1200**_ **/LV: 4**

"Well? Do you like our teamwork?" Genome asked with a chuckle, prompting their opponent to frown.

"When Normal or Special Summoned, Sage's effect activates!" Andal stated. "I can add a "Wild" card, except another copy of itself, from my deck to my hand. I add Wild Fusion to my hand. Next, I normal summon Wild Dragon Pet Dino from my hand!"

The Monster which resembled a young albino baryonyx appeared with a roar.

 **Wild Dragon Pet Dino** **:** _ **ATK 1700**_ **/DEF 300/LV: 4**

"Arawarero, warera no mirai kairo!" Andal cried out as a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Wild Dragons! I set Champion and Sage in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of wind and launched into the portal.

"Link Summon! Link 2: Wild Dragon Gardna!"

Jumping out of the portal and landing in the Extra Monster Zone of its user was an anthropomorphic triceratops clad in large armour.

 **Wild Dragon** **Gardna:** **ATK 2000/Link 2: Bottom, Left**

"Arawarero, warera no mirai kairo!" the second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more "Wild Dragon" Monsters! I set Pet Dino and the Link 2 Gardna! Link Summon! Link 3: Wild Dragon Emperor!"

Emerging from the portal with a resounding roar was the anthropomorphic black scaled T-Rex wearing gold armour, blood red eyes, and holding a broadsword in its hand.

 **Wild Dragon Emperor** **:** **ATK 2600/** **Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"A Link 3..." Siegfried muttered. "And more than likely what's next to come is..."

"I activate the Spell Card Wild Fusion!" Andal exclaimed. "I shuffle Wild Dragon Pet Dino from my Graveyard into the deck and perform a Fusion Summon by using it as the only material!"

As the ghostly image of his Monster appeared and turned into particles of orange light that swirled together, he chanted.

"Great predator of ancient times, descend! Fusion Summon! Level 8: Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the adult version of Pet Dino emerged from it with a roar, standing under Emperor's Bottom Marker.

 **Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur** **:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/DEF 1300/LV: 8**

"Pet Dinosaur boosts the Attack Points of all Dinosaur Monsters I control by 100 for each Monster on the field, in this case 400! Moreover, so long as Gardna is in my Graveyard or Banish Zone, all Dinosaur Monsters I control gain 300 Attack!"

(Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur: ATK 2500→3200; Wild Dragon Emperor: ATK 2600→3300)

"This is the end! Battle!" Andal shouted. "Pet Dinosaur, attack Siegfried directly!"

"I activate the Trap Card Dragon's Shelter!" Siegfried abruptly stated. "I banish the Dragon Monster, Dark End Dragon from my Graveyard to negate all battle damage I would take this turn!"

Following his words, a transparent barrier protected him from the Fusion Monster's attack.

"You seem to have a decent defense, interesting." Andal praised his opponent. "I end my turn."

"Your power... why do you use that power to help Hanoi?" Siegfried asked him.

"Oh? That's an unexpected question." Genome commented with a confused face.

"What's your point?" Andal was equally confused.

"We continuously monitor VRAINS, and back in the original LINK VRAINS, you Dueled Cynthia from SOL Technologies to whom you lost. However, you did say something that stood out for me in that fight," Siegfried explained. "You joined Hanoi because you didn't have a choice. Because you couldn't betray your friend, Faust. Isn't that right?"

Andal scowled but gave a nod, prompting Genome to turn at him with a concerned look.

"Then why don't you join us?" Siegfried extended an open hand. "Adam and we three siblings fight to create a better world. I'm sure that if you and the rest of Hanoi atone for your past mistakes, Adam could reconsider your position in her new world, seeing how Dr. Kogami dragged you into his horrible research."

"...Your offer is very kind, Siegfried-kun. But I'll pass on it." Andal answered with a smile. "It's true I entered Hanoi against my own will, but that doesn't mean I hate being in it. In the end, Faust, Baira... and Genome, Spectre, Sedna, and Revolver-sama became my important friends. I'll never abandon them, even if it's for a better future."

"Andal..." Genome gave a smile himself.

"If that's your choice, I'll kindly respect it." Siegfried said. "But it won't change the fact I'll defeat the two of you. Boku no turn, draw! I activate the effect of Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles in my hand, discarding it and Tidal to Special Summon Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders from my deck. Come forth, the mighty beast of boulders!"

The bulky dragon covered in wood and stone appeared with a roar.

 **Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders: ATK 1500/** _ **DEF 3000**_ **/LV: 7**

"Next, I banish Reactan and Flamvell Guard from the Graveyard to resurrect Tidal!"

Following his words, Tidal emerged from a GY Portal with its 2600 ATK.

"Arawarero! Sukui o tsunagaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit that connects salvation!)

A Link Portal appeared on the ground in front of Siegfried.

"The summoning conditions are two Level 7 Dragon Monsters! I set Tidal and Redox in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Behold, Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm!"

The dragon with a body made of lava, rocks, and water, and having two wings made of winds, emerged from the portal with a resounding roar, landing in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Catastrophe, Dragon Ruler of Cataclysm: ATK 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Hoh? His Ace appeared." Genome remarked with a smirk.

"It has quite the vibe." Andal added.

"From my hand, I normal summon Keeper of the Shrine."

The Monster which was an aged human with a gray beard and dragon features across its body appeared in his Middle Monster Zone in a cross-legged position.

 **Keeper of the Shrine:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 2100/LV: 4**

"I activate Catastrophe's effect!" Siegfried stated. "Once per turn, I can destroy all other Monsters on my field and Special Summon from my Graveyard or Banish Zone an equal number of Dragon Rulers plus one! Keeper's sacrifice will resurrect Tidal and Redox!"

The Link 2 gave another roar, causing Keeper to explode in particles that formed a GY Portal from which Tidal with 2600 ATK and Redox with 1500 ATK emerged.

"Pet Dinosaur's effect!" Andal pointed out. "It boosts the Attack Points of all Dinosaur Monsters I control by 100 for each Monster on the field. With the addition of your three Monsters, my own Monsters gain another 300 Attack!"

(Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur: ATK 3200→3500; Wild Dragon Emperor: ATK 3300→3600)

"Battle!" Siegfried shouted. "Redox, attack Hellix Gothiclone! Earthquake of Ruin!"

"Goshikkurōn no kōka!" Genome exclaimed. "Its Attack becomes equal to the battling Monster's, and it won't be destroyed by this battle by its other effect!"

(Hellix Gothiclone: ATK 0→1500)

The Link 2 slammed its first into the ground, causing spikes to erupt and head to Redox, piercing its body in numerous spots before destroying it.

"At this moment, because my Dragon Monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Keeper of the Shrine from my Graveyard! Appear, in defense mode!"

Following Siegfried's words, a GY Portal opened as Keeper emerged from it with its 2100 DEF.

"And now you'll attack Gothiclone with Tidal, aiming for mutual destruction." Genome chuckled. "Since I used Gothiclone's effect this turn, it's going to be destroyed by this battle. It's proceeding exactly as I analyzed."

"You expected this move, you say?"

"Exactly." Genome chuckled at Siegfried's question. "You showed me your DNA, and now I'll show you mine! Torappu hatsudō: **Rate-Up Hellix Force**!"

"A Rate-Up card!?" Siegfried's eyes widen in shock.

A card which depicted a glass tube containing green water and Hellix Necro Darwin sleeping inside of it with helix-shaped DNA molecules glowing over its body appeared.

"I can activate it if a "Hellix" Link 2 Monster destroys an opponent's attacking Monster," Genome explained. "When I do, I target my Monster, send it to the Graveyard, and Link Summon a "Hellix" Link Monster from my Extra Deck that's two Links higher than the sacrificed Monster by ignoring its summoning conditions! Arawaretamae, warera no mirai kairo!"

A Link Portal appeared above him after those words.

"Using the Link 2 Gothiclone, I re-set the Link Markers!" the beast gave a loud cry before entering the portal. "Circuit Re-Combine! Link Summon! Your time has come! This is the Monter with the strongest combination of DNA! Link 4! **Hellix Pioneer Levene**!"

Flying out of the portal was a strange Monster whose main body consisted of a dark purple anthropomorphic bat with a very skinny body, arms that ended in very long spread-out digits covered with a thin membrane, purple fur on its chest on which was a demonic mask, a green scaled tail which ended in a snake's head, a lion's mane around its head coloured purple, and the face of a saber-toothed tiger with dark purple fur, but instead of having its usual saber-shaped canine teeth it had mammoth tusks.

 **Hellix Pioneer Levene:** **Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 4: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right**

"Genome's Ace Monster finally made its debut." Andal remarked with a smirk.

"I activate Pioneer Levene's effect!" Genome stated. "If it's Link Summoned, I can target one Hellix in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to a zone it points to! Come back, Crawlsnake!"

The naga reappeared with its 1000 DEF under the Link 4's Bottom Marker.

"At this moment, I activate Pioneer Levene's other effect!" Genome grinned. "If a Monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, by targeting that Monster, my opponent takes 200 damage for every Monster on the field! Siegfried, the total number of Monsters on the field is seven, so you take 1400 damage!"

The mouth of the mask on Levene's chest opened to unleash purple sound waves, prompting Siegfried to cover his ears by the loud sound.

 **Siegfried: LP 2800 - 1400 = 1400**

"After that, the targeted Monster is destroyed and Pioneer Leven gains Attack equal to the dealt damage."

True to Genome's words, Crawlsnake was pulled into the mouth by an unknown force before closing.

(Hellix Pioneer Levene: ATK 0→1400)

"If Crawlsnake is destroyed by battle or a card effect, for the rest of that turn, I take no battle damage." Genome revealed. "Lastly, if Pioneer Levene battles an opponent's Monster, it gains half the Attack of the Monster with the highest Attack on the field during damage calculation only!"

"The Monster with the highest Attack is my Emperor." Andal said. "Pioneer Levene would gain 1800 Attack, putting it at 3200 Attack Points."

Siegfried gritted his teeth at that. "Damn it... I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Genome exclaimed. "Draw!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap Skill Drain!" Siegfried immediately shouted. "I can activate this by paying 1000 Life Points, and so long as it remains on the field, the effects of all face-up Monsters on the field are negated!"

"What!?" Genome and Andal gasped in unison.

A purple aura surrounded all Monsters on the field and caused them to gray.

 **Siegfried: LP 1400 - 1000 = 400**

(Wild Dragon Pet Dinosaur: ATK 3500→2800; Wild Dragon Emperor: ATK 3600→2900; Hellix Pioneer Levene: ATK 1400→0)

"With this, your Link 4 Monster was reduced to a mere shell of itself." Siegfried smirked. "I'm once again in control."

 _...(At the start of the Duel)..._

" **DUEL!** " three Master Duel playmats materialized in front of each player, with Agrat's facing Baira's, and Faust's on his comrade's right.

 **Agrat: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Baira: LP 4000**

 **Faust: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Three-Way Master Duel.)**

"The youngest lady makes the first move! Watashi no turn!" Agrat shouted with a smirk. "I set one Monster in face-down defense mode. Then, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"As expected by the data we collected, she's setting up first." Faust glanced at Baira. "You can have the second turn, Baira."

She nodded with a sly smile. "Watashi no turn! From my hand, I normal summon Lilith, Demon Lady!"

Materializing on her field with a hunting giggle was a humanoid female Monster clad in demonic armour and having such features as well. Her tail jerked to the side as she beat her wings, causing some darkness to swirl around her.

 **Lilith, Demon Lady: Dark/Fiend/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"Because Lilith was Normal Summoned, its original Attack becomes 1000," Baira explained as the darkness suddenly morphed into chains, tying her Monster in one place. "I activate Lilith's other effect! By releasing a Dark Monster I control, I reveal three Normal Trap cards from my deck to the opponent and have them pick one that I'll set on my field, with the rest being shuffled into the deck."

"You're going to let me choose for you?" Agrat chuckled. "How genero-wait..."

Baira let out a smirk. "It seems you understood." she remarked as Lilith vanished in purple particles. "Since Faust is also treated as an opponent due to the rules, I'll have him choose."

"Why you... little crafty Hanoi..." Agrat gritted her teeth. "I know "Virus" cards can destroy specific Monsters, so my Shaddolls' effects will be triggered, resulting in my advantage!"

"Then we'll have to avoid that." Faust said as a window appeared from his Duel Disk with three cards on it, and he selected the most suited for this situation.

"Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness is set on my field!" Baira shouted as a set card appeared in front of her. "Because a Dark Monster on my field, in this case Lilith, was released, I can Special Summon **Dark Mummy Needle** from my hand through its effect!"

"Before that, I chain the activation of my set card, Sinister Shadow Games!" Agrat abruptly stated. "With this Trap, by sending Shaddoll Dragon from my deck to the Graveyard, I change my face-down Monster to face-up Defense Position! Show yourself, Shaddoll Falcon!"

The face-down card vanished and was replaced by the eerie falcon with strings attached to its body.

 **Shaddoll Falcon: Tuner/ATK 600/** _ **DEF 1400**_ **/LV: 2**

"The effects of Falcon and Dragon resolve in the said order!" Agrat cried out. "With Dragon, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. I target your set Virus!"

A spike of darkness erupted from the ground, piercing the card and destroying it.

"That Virus doesn't infect my Monsters, but Spell or Trap cards. I'll admit it was a nice strategy to avoid battling my Fusion Monsters, but that said, it was a waste of your time and resources." Agrat grinned. "Falcon's effect now resolves: I target and Special Summon Dragon from my Graveyard in face-down defense mode!"

A set card appeared on her field as well, and Baira's Needle's effect resolved. Followed by a loud groan, a lavender-skinned, female zombie with bandages, two blood-red irises, and wearing grey-blue clothes over her body appeared. The back of her head and forehead were wrapped in many layers of bandages, from which sharp needles stuck out instead of hair.

 **Dark Mummy Needle: Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Destroying a Virus before it can affect you is certainly a good plan, but the true terror is yet to come." Baira told. "You'll feel all of it, Agrat! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Monster Restitch, releasing Dark Mummy Needle to Special Summon three Dark Mummy Tokens!"

Needle burst into particles as her place was taken by three Will-o'-wisps that glowed with purple flames.

 **Dark Mummy Token: Dark/Zombie/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1 - (x3)**

"Arawarero, warera no mirai kairo!" following Baira's chant, the Hanoi mark flashed in her palm before a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are three Durk Mummies! I set my three Tokens in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper!"

A twister of sand shot out of the portal, from which a new zombie, this one having gray-green skin, covered in bandages and wearing a torn blood-red dress, and forceps instead of hands and emerging from its back, appeared with a bestial cry in Baira's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper: Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right, Top**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Faust declared. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card **Secret Alliance**!" a card which depicted two grinning VR figures fighting a single scared one appeared. "This card can only be activated during a Three or Four-Way Duel, and when I do, I select one opponent and make it so neither of our non-targeting effects affect each other for the rest of this Duel!"

"What!?" Agrat gasped. "Adding a card like that to your deck just to screw the rules...!"

"This is a battle with our lives at stake." Faust replied. "We'll do anything possible to achieve victory! I select Baira with Secret Alliance's effect. Next, I normal summon **Motor Worm Bumblebee**!"

A mechanical bumblebee covered in sand-brown armour with black stripes made of soft fur, transparent crystal wings, and an abdomen which emitted a phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple light, appeared.

 **Motor Worm Bumblebee: Light/Insect/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 3**

"If Bumblebee's Normal Summoned, I can activate its effect to add a different "Motor Worm" Monster from my deck to my hand. Since I control an Insect Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Motor Worm Bait, whose effect enables me to Special Summon two Motor Worm Tokens to my field!"

Following Faust's words, the two mechanical worm-like insects with phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple heads appeared.

 **Motor Worm Token: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Arawarero, warera no mirai kairo!"

Grasping his two hands together and raising them into the air, Faust threw his arms to the side, creating a strand of data between his palms that shot into the air and created a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two or more Insect Monsters! I set Bumblebee and my two Tokens! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! Motor Worm Spread Queen!"

Emerging from the portal and landing on the ground was his Ace, which gave an ear-piercing screech as its body went to life, gaining its colours and wings. The queen's eyes flashed orange as its abdomen started glowing and it stood in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Motor Worm Spread Queen:** **ATK 1000/Link 3: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"I activate Spread Queen's Quick Effect!" Faust declared. "Once per turn, if this card points to no Monsters, I can Special Summon one Motor Worm Token to a zone it points to!"

Spread Queen's abdomen, which had a closed mechanical gate on it, opened and released a Motor Worm Token next to its Bottom Marker.

"For each Insect Monster on the field, Spread Queen gains 700 Attack!"

(Motor Worm Spread Queen: ATK 1000→2400)

"I activate the Continuous Spell Insect-Repellent Barrier! Through its effect, Insect Monsters under my opponent's control can't declare attacks. I also set one card face-down and end my turn." Faust said. _Agrat works for Adam..._ he thought, glancing at their opponent. _Adam was one of the victims. We created those victims, and that lead to the creation of the Ignis. We'll bear this burden for the rest of our lives. But now's not the time to sympathize; Agrat and the Trinitas work with the Light Ignis, which makes them our enemy!_

"With your turns over, it's time I punish you for using such dirty tactics." Agrat chuckled. "Watashi no turn, draw! First, I Flip Summon my set Shaddoll Dragon!"

The set card vanished and reappeared as the purple mechanical dragon, which gave a roar with its entry.

 **Shaddoll Dragon:** _ **ATK 1900**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 4**

"Dragon's Flip Effect!" Agrat pointed forward. "I target Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper and return it to your hand, Baira!"

Dragon roared again and created purple sound waves, which headed towards the targeted Link 3.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mysterious Wok!" Baira interjected. "I release Surgical Cooper and gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!"

The sound waves missed their target as the Link 3 suddenly burst into green particles that enveloped its user.

 **Baira: LP 4000 + 2400 = 6400**

"I activate Dark Mummy Needle's other effect from the Graveyard!" she added. "If a Dark Mummy I control is sent to my Graveyard, except if it was used as material, I can banish Needle to Special Summon that Monster with its effects negated and original Attack halved! Resurrect, Surgical Cooper!"

A GY Portal opened in her Middle Monster Zone, from which the Link 3 emerged.

(Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper: ATK 2400→1200)

"But now your Ace is powerless. Watashi no mae ni arawaremasu! Zetsubō no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear before me! The Circuit of despair!)

Agrat's hand glowed purple as she extended it towards the sky, conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two "Shaddoll" Monsters! I set Falcon and Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Her two Monsters were surrounded by several strings, becoming spheres of energy which entered the portal.

"Link Summon! Come to me, El Shaddoll Core!"

Emerging from the portal was the large being wearing a knight's helmet that had two horns and had a body which consisted of countless dragon-heads made of purple strings, that twirled together to form a humanoid form. The Link Monster gave a loud, inhuman roar as it entered the field in its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **El Shaddoll Core: ATK 1950/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion!" Agrat continued. "This card lets me use Fusion Materials from my hand and/or field to summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster. Since my opponent controls a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use Monsters from my deck, too!"

"Her deck's specialty..." Baira whispered with a frown.

"I send my second copy of Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Crystal Horror from the deck to the Graveyard! Due to her effect, when used as a Fusion Material, Crystal Horror can be treated as any required Attribute; she'll be treated as a Light Monster for this one!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and yellow light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the benevolence of Heaven's light, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal was the large being with a beautiful and sacred appearance and the usual strings attached to its back and making it look a puppet. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Nephilim:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/DEF 2500/LV: 8**

"The effects of Nephilim, Crystal Horror, and Dragon resolve in the said order!" Agrat stated. "With Dragon, I can target and destroy your set card, Faust!"

The purple strings shot down from the sky and wrapped around the set card, crushing it in a death grip and revealed DNA Surgery.

"Crystal Horror's effect!" Agrat shouted. "If she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target one Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, and treat it as a Tuner if I want! Resurrect, Dragon as a Tuner!"

A GY Portal opened as Shaddoll Dragon emerged from it.

"Nephilim's effect for the finale! If she's Special Summoned, I can send one "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard," Agrat explained. "I choose to send Shaddoll Lizard, allowing his effect to activate as well. If sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can send another "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose Shaddoll Beast!"

"Another Shaddoll to the Graveyard?" Faust gritted his teeth.

"Fufu, and this is only the beginning." Agrat grinned. "If sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Beast's effect enables me to draw one card! Next, I activate the Trap Card **Advent of the Shadows** , targeting my second Shaddoll Dragon in the Graveyard to Special Summon him!"

A card, which depicted Cairngorgon, Dark-Line Change-Warrior crawling out of a wasteland with its single eye burning red, appeared. At the same time, a GY Portal opened and the second Dragon came to the field.

"The Level 4 Shaddoll Dragon, which became a Tuner Monster, tunes the other Dragon!"

The area's colors suddenly turned greyish as the purple strings shot out from behind her and took hold of her Monsters, which turned into pieces of data. They took the form of two rings, each divided into four segments. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Wicked dragon!" Agrat chanted. "With your ferocious and deep darkness, turn this land into a bottomless pit of despair!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of her new Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Level 8! El Shaddoll Yazir!"

The outline was filled to reveal the mechanical dragon with a long body that had two wings and six feet, deep purple scales and golden armour pieces attached to its feet, wings, and back, and numerous strings attached to its back. It gave a loud roar upon landing under El Shaddoll Core's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Yazir:** _ **ATK 2700**_ **/DEF 2000/LV: 8**

"The Synchro Monster which defeated IGNF1." Baira noted.

"I activate Yazir's effect!" Agrat declared. "When he's Synchro Summoned, all face-up non-"Shaddoll" cards have their effects negated and the Attack of Special Summoned Monsters affected by this effect are cut in half until the end of this turn! Ending Clamor!"

The Synchro Monster gave another roar, creating black sound waves that caused Faust's Spread Queen, Motor Worm Token, Insect-Repellent Barrier, and Baira's Surgical Cooper to gray.

(Motor Worm Spread Queen: ATK 2400→1000; Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper: ATK 1200→600)

"Our cards...!" Faust muttered.

"And I'm not done yet!" Agrat cried out. "By banishing Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard and sending El Shaddoll Core I control to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon this specific Monster from my Extra Deck through his own effect!"

As her Monster turned into dark particles which swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"Sweet darkness of despair, gain the total control of the shadow strings, and become darkness itself! Fusion Summon! Come to me, El Shaddoll Wraith Roots!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal was the being clad in broken, silver armour which left some of its dark glowing skin exposed, had long hair made of purple strings and two demonic wings. It was summoned to its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **El Shaddoll Wraith Roots:** _ **ATK 2850**_ **/DEF 1450/LV: 8**

"I activate Wraith Roots' effect upon his Fusion Summon!" Agrat exclaimed. "I target El Shaddoll Core in my Graveyard and Special Summon him with its effects negated!"

A GY Portal opened in her far-Left Monster Zone and Core emerged from it with its 1950 ATK.

"And because I used Core as a Fusion Material earlier, I gain 1000 Life Points and send Shaddoll Hound from my deck to the Graveyard."

 **Agrat: LP 4000 + 1000 = 5000**

"If sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, Hound's effect activates!" Agrat pointed forward. "I target Motor Worm Token and change its battle position!"

The Token raised its head and revealed its 0 ATK.

"Your fields depict your own powerlessness." she giggled. "Allow my sweethearts to put you out of your misery! Battle!"

"At the beginning of my opponent's Battle Phase, I can activate the Trap Card **Instant Surgery**!" Baira revealed a card which depicted the doctors on DNA Surgery's picture hastily running into an operating theatre. "If the total Attack of all Special Summoned Monsters my opponent controls is higher than my Life Points, I can activate this card from my hand. I target one Monster in Attack Position my opponent controls and only it can attack! I designate El Shaddoll Core as my target!"

"Tch, what an annoying counter..." Agrat clicked her tongue. "Since Yazir's effect lasts only until the End Phase, there's no point in going for Surgical Cooper. Instead, I'll destroy the queen! Go, El Shaddoll Core attacks Motor Worm Spread Queen! Twister of Madness!"

The Link 2 threw its hands to the side, creating two giant twisters as its fingers united together and washed over Spread Queen, destroying it easily and sending Faust flying to the ground.

 **Faust: LP 4000 - 950 = 3050**

"I set one card face-down. Turn End." following Agrat's words, Motor Worm Token, Insect-Repellent Barrier, and Surgical Cooper regained their colours.

(Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper: ATK 600→1200)

"Faust!"

"I'm...alright." he grunted at Baira's concerned shout, standing up.

"Hoh? Two lovebirds?" Agrat teased. "How cute! Don't get the wrong idea, but I think the idea of being in a relationship and fighting together like you two is heartwarming. I wonder... what look will your faces give if one loses before the other; surely heartbreaking."

"Agrat, you don't have the slightest chance to win." Baira ignored her words- but a slight blush did appear for a second on her cheeks at the word 'lovebirds'. "Give up. You're still a child; you aren't forced to take part in this battle."

"Child?" Agrat turned a little angry. "Don't take me too lightly."

"I'm not." she shot back. "But hear me on this: Agrat, don't take Adam too lightly."

"Nani?"

"Baira...?" Faust didn't expect that, too.

"Adam and Bloody Talker... they are two sides of the same coin," Baira explained. "I know Bloody Talker is capable of betrayal, and I'm sure Adam is as well."

"You're telling me Adam will betray me- no, the Trinitas?" Agrat clenched a fist. "We are a family now. For ten years we've been one! That was an insult you shouldn't have made, Hanoi!"

"Your parents killed Kyoya and Suiko... Adam is a person who holds grudges." Baira added. "I'm trying to be reasonable. But if you wish to continue walking by her side, that's fine, after all, Faust and I are by Revolver-sama's side to this day. Watashi no turn, draw!"

Agrat loudly snorted. "Smart talk, Hanoi. You have one card in your hand and only your weakened Ace. What can you do against my beautiful sweethearts, hmm?"

"You'll learn why we have an overwhelming advantage over you! By using a "Dark Mummy" Link Monster I control that was Special Summoned from the Graveyard as material, I can Link Summon this Link Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"Impossible!" Agrat gasped. "That method-!"

Surgical Cooper gave another bestial cry as a Link Portal materialized underneath her, but instead of the usual portal, its square was replaced by ancient pillars of rock with Egyptian painting and hieroglyphs covering them.

Bandages shot out of Surgical Cooper's arms, connecting themselves to the Link Portal, and out of the blue, a golden sarcophagus shot out of the ground and swallowed the Link 3.

"Unallowed soul to enter the realm of the dead," Baira chanted. "Become Anubis' new hunter! Samsara Link Summon! Appear, Link Unknown! **Dark Mummy Miira-ka**!"

The sarcophagus was abruptly cut to pieces by something in its inside, and a new Monster was revealed. Miira-ka had Surgical Cooper's body structure, but she was covered from head to toe in bandages, except for her new gold eyes, instead of her dress she had a cloak tied to her shoulders made of black jackal fur, and over her head was a hood with a jackal motif. There were no blades emerging from her back, but her forceps became gold. The new Link Monster gave a resounding battle cry in Baira's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Dark Mummy Miira-ka: Dark/Zombie/Link/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link: ?**

"You use Samsara Link Summon as well...!?" Agrat asked in surprise.

"Now do you understand?" Baira smirked. "We, Knights of Hanoi, aren't the same as we were three months ago. The Samsara Link Summoned Miira-ka gains the used Surgical Cooper's Link Markers!"

(Dark Mummy Miira-ka: Link ?→3 Bottom-Left, Right, Top)

"But due to Wraith Roots' effect, all Monsters my opponent Special Summons lose 1000 Attack until the end of that turn!"

"Are you sure?" Baira questioned. "If Miira-ka was Samsara Link Summoned by using Surgical Cooper as material, it becomes unaffected by Monster and Trap cards and effects."

"What did you say!?" Agrat's eyes widen. "Damn it, that means Nephilim's effect is useless against it as well..."

"I activate Miira-ka's Quick Effect! If there are no Monsters next to its links, I can banish one Normal Trap card in my Graveyard and unlock this effect. I banish Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness for this! Presence of Anubis!"

A jackal-shaped aura appeared behind the Link 3.

"Battle! Dark Mummy Miira-ka, attack El Shaddoll Nephilim! The turn I activated Presence of Anubis, if Miira-ka battles an opponent's Monster, I can take control of that Monster by placing it to a zone Miira-ka points to and treat it as a Dark Monster while under my control! Do it!"

Leaping forward with bestial and swift movements, Miira-ka stabbed Nephilim in her chest and the jackal aura washed over the Fusion Monster, her eyes turning gold. Miira-ka took her forceps out of Nephilim, and the two Monsters went to Baira's field.

(El Shaddoll Nephilim: Attribute Light→Dark)

"Battle!" the female Knight of Hanoi declared. "Nephilim, attack El Shaddoll Wraith Roots! Due to its effect, since Wraith Roots is a Special Summoned Monster, it's destroyed at the start of the damage step!"

Nephilim spread her arms wide as yellow sound waves ran down from the sky, washing over Wraith Roots and causing it to cry out in pain before exploding.

"You little... Wraith Roots' effect activates when sent to the Graveyard." Agrat stated. "I add the banished Shaddoll Fusion to my hand."

"I end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Faust announced on cue. "Draw! I start by switching my Motor Worm Token to defense mode. Then, I'll show you my own evolution! Since Motor Worm Spread Queen is in my Graveyard, I activate the effect of **Motor Worm Atlas Beetle** in my hand, keeping this card revealed until the end of this turn to Special Summon a "Motor Worm" Monster from my Graveyard; resurrect, Spread Queen!"

A GY Portal opened in his far-Right Monster Zone, from which the queen emerged with a loud cry.

"If a "Motor Worm" Link Monster is Special Summoned to my field and Bumblebee is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to a zone that Link Monster points to but banish Bumblebee the next time it leaves the field!"

The Insect with 1700 ATK reappeared next to Spread Queen's Left Marker.

"The stage is set! I activate the Ritual Spell **Motor Worm Activation** from my hand!" a card which depicted several Motor Worm Tokens entering a phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple portal in front of Spread Queen. "I release Insect Monsters from my field and/or hand and Ritual Summon Motor Worm Atlas Beetle from my hand! Moreover, if I release a Motor Worm that's next to Spread Queen's Link Marker, I can treat it as the entire requirement!"

The portal in the card's picture opened before Spread Queen, Bumblebee flying into it.

"The contract has been made!" Faust chanted. "The keeper of the skies who lives to serve His Majesty inherits this soul! Ritual Summon! Motor Worm Atlas Beetle!"

Four phosphorescent blue, yellow, and purple wings emerged from the portal before they started beating to let the Ritual Monster take flight, revealing its body. It was a large Atlas beetle, larger than Spread Queen, with sand-brown armour acting as its exoskeleton, two horns which pointed upwards to mimic a crown, and a horn pointing forward which also glowed with orange energy. The new Insect landed beside Spread Queen's Left Marker.

 **Motor Worm Atlas Beetle: Light/Insect/Ritual/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2800**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 8**

"And this time it's a Ritual Summon..." Agrat muttered.

"So long as Atlas Beetle is linked with a "Motor Worm" Link Monster, all Monsters my opponent controls become Insect-type Monsters," Faust explained. "Baira's Monster won't be affected, but El Shaddoll Core and Yazir will!"

(El Shaddoll Core: Type Fiend→Insect; El Shaddoll Yazir: Type Wyrm→Insect; Motor Worm Spread Queen: ATK 1000→4500)

"That means the more Monsters I summon, the stronger Spread Queen gets..." Agrat noted.

 _...(At the start of the Duel)..._

" **DUEL!** " three Master Duel playmats materialized in front of each player, with Nova's facing Spectre's, and Sedna's on her comrade's right.

 **Nova: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Spectre: LP 4000**

 **Sedna: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Three-Way Master Duel.)**

"I waited for this moment..." Nova started.

"The moment where you can crush me to dust? I figured much." Spectre chuckled. "But do you mind if I remind you that anger cost you the game last time?"

"Shut up. I won't let your loud mouth get to my head this time." Nova snarled. "I'll show you my and Galaxy-Eyes' new bond. While your words were fruit of malice, you were right. I was cherishing Galaxy-Eyes simply because of my past... but now... you could say we evolved like you and your annoying tree."

"Hoh? Is that so?" Spectre placed a hand to his chin. "Interesting; show me this evolution you speak of, Kai Trinitas."

Unlike last time, Nova didn't snap after hearing his real name. "Watashi no turn! From my hand, I normal summon Cipher Etranger!"

Materializing on his field was the ghost-like Monster with a cape attached to its body, its inside glowing with multi-colored lights.

 **Cipher Etranger:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 1**

"By targeting Etranger on my field, I activate the effect of **Cipher Mirror Guardian** in my hand," Nova explained. "I Special Summon Mirror Guardian and make the targeted Etranger's name, Defense, and Level the same as Mirror Guardian's!"

In a bright flash, a humanoid Monster clad in white armour reminiscent of a knight and having a large shield in its right hand that reflected light like a mirror appeared.

 **Cipher Mirror Guardian:** **Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 1000**_ **/LV: 8**

(Cipher Etranger→Cipher Mirror Guardian, DEF 0→1000, Level 1→8)

"Two Level eights..." Sedna noted. If she remembers correctly, Nova's deck was changed since the last time Slight-psycho-tree-boy Dueled him; it now focuses on gathering Monsters with the same name to gain bonuses and having Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as its Ace, a Rank 8 Xyz Monster. While Nova only uses Link and Xyz Monsters, his Skill and power proved dangerous as he was able to defeat Psychic Lord with Agrat.

"Arawarero, watashi no atarashī sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear, my new Circuit!)

A Link Portal opened behind Nova after his words.

"The summoning conditions are two "Cipher" Monsters! I set Etranger and Mirror Guardian!" said Monsters morphed into glowing twisters and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Show yourself, Cipher Codes Master!"

Emerging from the portal was the tall and slim humanoid Monster with glowing, multi-colored skin, a body wrapped inside black and torn clothing reminiscent of a ninja's, a large shuriken that glowed with multi-colored light on its back, and a scarf around its neck. Holding up its index and middle finger in front of its face, the Monster gave a silent 'Nin' as it entered the field on its user's Extra Monster Zone.

 **Cipher Codes Master: ATK 1500/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Etranger is sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets me add one "Cipher" Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand." Nova stated. "I add Cipher Double Coat to my hand. Next, I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Eh? No Galaxy-Eyes?" Spectre blinked in confusion, but Nova gave no reply.

"Wow..." Sedna whispered. "He's totally ignoring him... I never thought I'd see someone pull it off with Spectre from all people."

"Both of you are so mean." Spectre shook his head in exasperation. He grinned. "Watashi no turn! I normal summon San Seed Genius Augusti!"

Appearing beside its user was the ornate-looking statue of a miniature tree, with its branches holding up a brown and spiky seed and leaves decorated it.

 **San Seed Genius Augusti: Gemini/** _ **ATK 600**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 1**

"Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" following those words, a Link Portal opened behind Spectre. "The summoning condition is one Plant Normal Monster! Since Gemini Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters on the field and Graveyard, I set San Seed Genius Augusti in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! San Avalon Dryas!"

The Plant turned into a twister of green wind and entered the Bottom Marker. The Link Portal vanished as the ground where it once was cracked open, the giant tree with a face-like shape on it and giant fruits hanging from its branches emerging and keeping the Extra Monster Zone on Spectre's field occupied.

 **San Avalon Dryas: ATK 0/Link 1: Bottom**

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Spectre told.

"Before I Duel you and possibly end your life... I would like to know." Sedna addressed their opponent. "Why are you sided with Lightning? With an Ignis... that did many horrible things...?"

"The best way to study one's strength and weakness is to stay close to them." Nova said. "That Ignis fate is tied with Adam, therefore, it was easy to gain his royalty. But we both knew that royalty is feigned."

"Letting an Ignis control you so you can learn its value... how disgusting." Spectre remarked. "Are you that afraid of death? At least we, Knights of Hanoi, don't resort to such desperate measures."

"Big talk from someone who's sided with the ones that create the Ignis and all this mess." Nova spat. "This is Dr. Kogami's fault. The pain many people had to endure... that person deserved death! But now, with him gone, it's up to us to clean the mess he did. But... Sedna, you are the stupid one here. You sided with the wrong people!"

"My only family was taken from me... it was Dr. Kogami who initiated the Lost Incident, but it's not his fault my sister is in a coma!" she shouted. "I would've never sided with Adam and the likes of you... working with that Ignis that hospitalized my sister... _never_!"

"You'll regret that decision once you lose against us." Nova pointed out.

"I have _no_ regrets anymore." Sedna declared with a glare. "Atakushi no turn!"

"Torappu hatsudō: San Vine Burial!" Spectre abruptly shouted. "Since I control a San Avalon, I can target your set card and reveal it, Nova!"

One of Dryas' root shot forward, wrapping around the set card and revealing Cipher Deterrent.

"Since I revealed a Trap card, that target and all cards with the same from my opponent's hand and deck are banished!" Spectre grinned wide as the Trap exploded in particles and the root entered his Duel Disk, extracting another Deterrent before crushing it in a death grip.

"I normal summon **Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy**!"

Following Sedna's words, emerging from a whirlpool that appeared on her field was a beautiful banshee with pale skin, dark pink eyes, long platinum hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, and wore a white ancient-looking dress with pink and purple patches and a purple bow over her head that had a skull-shaped clip with glowing red eyes.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy: Water/Aqua/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"I activate Sympathy's effect, releasing it to add a different "Charybdine" card from my deck to my hand!" Sedna stated. "I add Hunted Sword of Charybdine and activate its effect, banishing Sympathy from my Graveyard to Special Summon it!"

The knight in dark blue armour and skin made of crimson flames emerged from a whirlpool and swung its silver sword to the side, its flaming white eyes glowing in a menacing manner.

 **Hunted Sword of Charybdine:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 4**

"Next, I activate the effect of **Hunted Compass of Charybdine** in my hand!" she shouted. "I reveal this card and target the banished Level 4 Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy. I discard Compass and Special Summon the targeted Sympathy with its effects negated!"

Materializing on her field was a floating dark blue compass with a chain attached to its side that ended in a hand, a flaming compass rose on it, and a crimson eye on its underside. Hunted Compass glared with its eye before conjuring a whirlpool, lowering its hand into it and extracting the banshee with her 0 ATK before vanishing.

 **Hunted Compass of Charybdine: Water/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 100/LV: 2**

"Using the Level 4 Sympathy and Hunted Sword, I build my Overlay Network!" Sedna crossed her arms in front of her, and a blue beam erupted from her Duel Disk and shot above her, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides.

Her Monsters exploded in blue particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Dweller of the abyss! Throw the calm waters into chaos as you emerge!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! The One Who Lurks in the Abyss!"

To reveal itself was a dragon-like creature covered in black scales like the night with crystals around its body that glowed blue. Its yellow eyes narrowed as it gave a loud growl, entering the field in its user's Extra Monster Zone with two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **The One Who Lurks in the Abyss: Water/Sea Serpent/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1700**_ **/DEF: 1400/RK: 4**

"Due to its effect, while Abyss has a Monster attached to it as an Overlay Unit which was originally Water, all Water Monsters I control gain 500 Attack. I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

(T.O.W.L. in the Abyss: ATK 1700→2400)

"Watashi no turn!" Nova drew his card.

"I activate Abyss' effect!" Sedna exclaimed. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, any card effects that activate from Nova's Graveyard this turn can't be activated!"

"With this, you have fewer options." Spectre remarked with a giggle.

Nova gritted his turn and continued. "I normal summon **Cipher Reaper** from my hand!"

A Monster resembling Etranger but having its face covered by the hood's shadows, two skeletal arms that ended in scythe-like weapons, appeared.

 **Cipher Reaper:** **Light/Spellcaster/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 4**

"When this card is Normal Summoned or flipped face-up, I can target one Cipher in my Graveyard with an original Level and Special Summon it in defense mode! Resurrect, Mirror Guardian!"

Reaper pierced the ground with its scythes, conjuring a GY Portal from which Mirror Guardian and its 1000 DEF emerged.

"I activate the Equip Spell Cipher Double Coat and equip it to Cipher Mirror Guardian!" Nova stated. "With Double Coat's effect, the equipped Monster can be treated as two Xyz Materials when Xyz Summoning! Using the Level 8 Mirror Guardian, I build my Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Dwell in the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The upgraded form of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon equipped with more armour and having two wings made of multi-colored light revealed itself. It gave a loud roar upon entering the field under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker, and one Overlay Unit circled behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/DEF 2500/RK: 8**

"There it is! The fabled Galaxy-Eyes..." Spectre chuckled. "Its summon chant makes more sense now, seeing how you want revenge... but will you get it?"

"Oh, I will." Nova proclaimed. "I activate Cipher Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target a Monster my opponent controls and gain control of it, along with negating its effects and making its name and Attack become the same as Cipher Dragon's. I target Dryas!"

"With no set cards on my field, you took this chance to strike my Mother tree..." Spectre realized with a shocked expression. He scoffed with a shrug. "How useless. I activate the effect of San Vine Maiden in my hand! I Special Summon Maiden to my field and negate your dragon's effect!"

After Galaxy-Eyes ate its Overlay Unit and unleashed a wave of energy at Dryas, the little female elf with pink skin, long purple hair, and wearing clothes made of vines appeared in front of the tree, conjuring a barrier of vines that blocked the energy. With its job done, she moved to Spectre's Right Monster Zone.

 **San Vine Maiden: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Frustrating? It must be." Spectre chuckled. "Your futile attempt failed, after all-"

"I activate a Monster Effect from my Extra Deck, targeting the Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for it!" Nova shouted over the Hanoi member. "Using that single target, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Let your hatred take the form of an unstoppable blade and cut a path to the future! Direct Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

To reveal itself was the evolved form of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with majestic wings and blades made of light emerging from its forearms. The dragon stood under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker and give a resounding roar, and one Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon:** _ **ATK 3200**_ **/DEF 2800/RK: 9**

"He evolved his Ace..." Sedna's eyes widen, glancing at her comrade. "That means...! If Spectre doesn't have another counter...!"

"I activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect!" Nova stated with a smirk. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target one card on the field and destroy it! I target San Avalon Dryas!"

Swinging its arms to the side, the dragon created two energy slashes that cut the tree into pieces before it exploded.

"Dryas was..." Sedna muttered.

"Nova...!" Spectre clenched his fist in anger and grit his teeth. That expression soon morphed into a crazy grin as he spread his arms wide. "Naïve! I activate the effect of **San Seed Gazer** in my hand! If a San Avalon I control leaves the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Appearing on his field was an ornate statue with a red lily flower blooming from it, an eerie eye in its center that stared at the opponent.

 **San Seed Gazer: Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2**

"Then, San Seed Gazer enables me to Link Summon a San Avalon! Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Spectre shouted as a Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two Plant Monsters! I set San Vine Maiden and San Seed Gazer in the Link Markers!"

The two Monsters turned into twisters of wind and entered the portal.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! San Avalon Dryades!"

The portal glowed before vanishing, the ground behind Spectre opening even more as the evolved form of Dryas emerged from it. It stood in his Extra Monster Zone.

 **San Avalon Dryades: ATK 0/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Amazing... his tree was destroyed but he immediately evolved it..." Sedna noted.

"Don't get too cocky!" Spectre chuckled at Nova's shocked expression. "My Mother tree and I won't fall that easily. Try harder next time, Kai Trinitas!"

"Codes Master's effect!" Nova yelled as he regained his pace. "If this card points to a "Cipher" Monster, it gains 500 Attack!"

(Cipher Codes Master: ATK 1500→2000)

"Since I control a "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon Cipher Wing from my hand!"

In a flash of light, the cube-shaped Monster glowing with green light and four, multi-colored wings appeared in his Right Monster Zone.

 **Cipher Wing:** _ **ATK 1400**_ **/DEF 1200/LV: 4**

"Using the Level 4 Reaper and Wing, I build the Overlay Network!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted. "Sword blessed by the holy light! Let your radiance illuminate a path to the future! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 4! **Cipher Radiant Paladin**!"

To reveal itself was a humanoid knight clad in armour made of multi-colored light with its shoulders, hands, torso, knees, and feet covered by white armour, had a crimson cape attached to its shoulders, and held a sword in its right hand that reflected light like a mirror. The Xyz Monster stood under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Cipher Radiant Paladin: Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 1000/RK: 4**

"I activate Radiant Paladin's effect!" Nova stated. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target an Attack Position Monster my opponent controls and negate its effect! Of course, I target Dryades!"

"He's totally ignoring me!" Sedna realized with a shocked face.

"Sorry, but Dryades which was summoned by San Seed Gazer's effect cannot be targeted by card effects this turn!" Spectre revealed.

Nova gritted his teeth. "In that case, I target The One Who Lurks in the Abyss!"

"Oh, _now_ he acknowledged me..." Sedna's right eyebrow twitched.

Radiant Paladin bisected one of its Overlay Units and pointed its sword at Abyss, firing a beam which hit the other Xyz Monster in the forehead and caused it to roar in agony.

"And since its effects were negated, its original Attack is halved!" Nova added.

(T.O.W.L. in the Abyss: ATK 2400→1700→850)

"Battle! Cipher Blade Dragon, attack The One Who Lurks in the Abyss! Ravaging Cipher Stream!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **The Old One's Crave**!" a card which depicted a raging sea with two yellow eyes glowed inside of it and staring at a pirate ship in the distance appeared. "I banish Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy from my Graveyard to activate it! This turn, any battle damage I would take becomes 1000!"

A wall of water with jagged teeth in its center formed in front of her. Galaxy-Eyes fired a beam at the other Xyz Monster, destroying it in an explosion, but the wall absorbed the flames and left Sedna unharmed.

 **Sedna: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"At this moment, Codes Master's effect activates!" Nova exclaimed. "A Monster destroyed by battle involving a "Cipher" Xyz Monster is attached to that Monster instead of being sent to the Graveyard!"

A sphere of light emerged from Abyss' ashes, flying to Galaxy-Eyes and orbiting behind it.

(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon: OVU 0→1)

"Attacking Spectre would be a waste, so I'll start with you! Battle! Cipher Codes Master and Radiant Paladin, attack Sedna directly!"

The two warriors crossed their weapons, creating a bright glow as they touched which was blocked by the wall of water.

 **Sedna: LP 3000 - 1000 - 1000 = 1000**

"I end my turn with that." Nova concluded.

"At the end of the turn in which I activated Crave, I can set a different "The Old One's" Spell or Trap from the deck in my Spell & Trap Zone!" Sedna declared.

"Watashi no turn!" Spectre announced. "Draw! I normal summon San Vine Cleric!"

The elderly-looking elf with green skin, a long beard, wearing clothes made of vines, and holding a walking stick in his hand appeared.

 **San Vine Cleric:** _ **ATK 200**_ **/DEF 1400/LV: 3**

Spectre then spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened. "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more Plants! I set San Vine Cleric and the Link 2 San Avalon Dryades!"

Cleric, which turned into a twister of dark green wind, and two of Dryades' roots entered the portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! San Avalon Dryanome!"

The tree behind the Hanoi member grew, becoming the large tree with an elf woman emerging from its trunk, with her three crimson eyes opened.

 **San Avalon Dryanome: ATK 0/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"I activate the effect of San Vine Cleric which was used as Link Material to summon a "San Avalon" Monster, enabling me to draw cards equal to that Monster's Link Rating, in this case three," Spectre explained. "By paying 800 Life Points, I target Dryanome and activate the Spell Card **Samsara Initiate**! The targeted Monster is sent to the Graveyard, and I send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard equal to Dryanome's Link Markers, in this case three!"

 **Spectre: LP 4000 - 800 = 3200**

A GY Portal opened under the tree as it was sucked into it.

"Then, I Special Summon Dryanome back to the field with its effects negated!" Spectre added as the tree re-emerged with its 0 ATK. "I hope you remember this beautiful Monster of mine, Nova! By using a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monster I control that was Special Summoned from the Graveyard as material, I can Link Summon this Link Monster from my Extra Deck!"

"He had such a card to aid his Samsara Link!?" Nova gasped.

Dryanome's body was surrounded by a green light as a Link Portal materialized underneath it, its square replaced by brown roots that had mosses and leaves covering them. The tree roots shot forward, connecting themselves to the Link Portal.

"Burn my Mother's new and pious form into your eyes!" Spectre exclaimed. "Samsara Link Summon! Appear now, Link Unknown! San Flora Yggdrasil!"

The Link 3 started growing until towering over the entire battlefield, the elf woman in its trunk placing her hands over her chest in a praying manner as she smiled.

 **San Flora Yggdrasil: ATK 0/Link: ?**

"Alright!" Sedna cheered. "It's his evolved Ace!"

"The Samsara Link Summoned Yggdrasil gains the used Dryanome's Link Markers!" Spectre stated.

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Link ?→3 Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)

"Next, I activate Yggdrasil's other effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one "San Flora" Link 1 Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone it points to! Saint Parturition! Appear, San Flora Slasher!"

One of the tree's fruit glowed as it split open, letting the tall and slim elf with pale skin wearing a black jumpsuit under wooden armor decorated with green leaves and spikes, a helmet with a crimson visor, and wielding two swords, take the stage.

 **San Flora Slasher: ATK 1000/Link 1: Top**

"Surasshā no kōka!" Spectre declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Flora" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for every Link Marker it has, moreover, if Slasher was summoned by the effect of a "San Seed" or "San Flora" Monster, it gains an additional 800 Attack boost!"

Yggdrasil's branches started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making it gain a sacred aura.

(San Flora Slasher: ATK 1000→4200)

"Battle!" Spectre shouted. "San Flora Slasher, attack Galaxy-Eyes! Yggdrasil's Ire!"

The warrior leaped forward and slashed the dragon's chest with its swords, causing it to cry out in pain before exploding and making Nova's avatar glitch.

 **Nova: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"The effect of Slasher activates!" Spectre grinned wide. "The Monster it destroyed by battle is Special Summoned to my side of the field! Be reborn, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

The defeated dragon reappeared in Spectre's far-Right Monster Zone with its 3200 ATK.

"Last turn, you destroyed my Mother tree, didn't you? It's time I kindly repay the debt by using your own cherished Ace!" Spectre laughed sadistically, prompting Nova to grit his teeth in anger. "Battle! Cipher Blade Dragon attacks Cipher Radiant Paladin!"

"When Radiant Paladin would be destroyed, I have to detach an Overlay Unit instead!"

"But you still take the damage!"

True to his words, the beam unleashed by the dragon hit Radiant Paladin but failed to destroy it.

 **Nova: LP 3000 - 1200 = 1800**

"Fufu, not bad, Nova. You're putting up a much better fight compared to last time." Spectre chuckled. "I set one card face-down. Turn End."

"Atakushi no turn!" Sedna declared. "Draw! I normal summon the Tuner Monster, Charybdine Synchron!"

The blue sphere made of water that was giving off a glow of its own with two, round, yellows eyes that were glowing, appeared.

 **Charybdine Synchron: Tuner/** _ **ATK 0**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 1**

"When Charybdine Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can target one Charybdine that's in my Graveyard or Banish Zone and Special Summon it, but its effects will be negated and it cannot attack! I Special Summon Sympathy that's in my Banish Zone!"

A small whirlpool erupted under Synchron, out of which the banshee emerged with her 0 DEF.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Uni-Zom Tune, targeting Synchron on my field and Compass in the Graveyard," Sedna explained. "Compass is banished and Synchron's Level becomes the same, in this case two! And now, the Level 2 Synchron tunes the Level 4 Sympathy!"

The area's colours turned greyish as a large whirlpool erupted from the ground under Sedna's side of the field, engulfing it in water before vanishing in sparkling droplets.

Her two Monsters turned into pieces of data that took the form of two rings, one divided in two segments, while the other in four. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Creature slumbering in the deep abyss!" she chanted. "Open your eyes to protect the vast sea you live in!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the six rings, from which the outline of his next monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! White Aura Dolphin!"

The outline was filled to reveal the dolphin with turquoise skin that, in some parts, was covered in snow-white armor, and had six blue eyes. The Synchro Monster swam in the air above her Extra Monster Zone.

 **White Aura Dolphin:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 6**

"This time it's Synchro..." Nova whispered.

"I activate White Aura Dolphin's effect!" she declared. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up Monster my opponent's controls and have its Attack become half its original Attack until the End Phase! I designate Paladin as the target!"

The dolphin gave a loud cry, creating sound waves that forced the Xyz Monster to fall to the ground.

(Cipher Radiant Paladin: ATK 2000→1000)

"Battle!" Sedna cried out. "Dolphin, attack Radiant Paladin!"

The Synchro Monster swam across the field, ramming itself into the Xyz Monster and destroying it.

 **Nova: LP 1800 - 1400 = 400**

"With no "Cipher" Monsters next to its link, Codes Master's effect ends!" she pointed out as the Link 2's ATK returned to 1500. "I end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Nova announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card **Cipher Reactivation** , banishing Cipher Mirror Guardian, Reaper, and Radiant Paladin from my Graveyard to draw three cards!"

After seeing his new cards, Nova grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Resurrection of the Dead, using its effect to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from the Graveyard!"

A GY Portal opened in his Left Monster Zone, from which his Ace and its 3000 ATK emerged. With the dragon next to its link, Codes Master's ATK rose to 2000.

"Then, I activate Cipher Etranger's effect in my Graveyard, attaching itself to Galaxy-Eyes as an Overlay Unit!" a sphere of light started orbiting behind his dragon.

(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: OVU 0→1)

"Then, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension! With this card, I have to target one "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Cipher" Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher than that target by using it as material! Using the Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness. Release the forever unchanging light and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

To reveal itself was another evolved form of Galaxy-Eyes, this one even having two miniature heads attached to its wings. With a resounding roar, the Xyz Monster landed under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: Light/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 4500**_ **/DEF: 3000/RK: 9**

"A new Galaxy-Eyes...!" Sedna noted in alarm.

"I detach Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes' effect!" Nova stated as an Overlay Unit vanished. "I can't attack my opponent directly this turn, but for every detached Overlay Unit, I take control of an opponent's face-up Monster until the End Phase, negate their effects, and change their Attack and name to Neo Galaxy-Eyes'!"

"A non-targeting effect!?" Spectre's eyes widen in shock.

"That's right! You took my Ace and now I'll do the same!" Nova bellowed. "Cipher Super Projection!"

"I chain Yggdrasil's Quick Effect to it!" Spectre hastily shouted. "I release Slasher next to its link and gain 1000 Life Points! And since a fellow "San" Monster left the field, Yggdrasil gains one Flora Counter!"

Slasher turned into green particles that enveloped his user.

 **Spectre: LP 3200 - 1000 = 4200**

(San Flora Yggdrasil: Flora Counters 0→1)

The wings attached to Nova's dragon unleashed bright energy that washed over San Flora Yggdrasil and caused it to vanish. Seconds later, it reappeared under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker before taking the shape of Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"My Mother tree...!" Spectre growled in anger.

"I won't let you repent for what you did, Hanoi freak... I'll kill you in one stroke!" Nova vowed. "I activate the Continuous Spell Cipher Interfere! Once per turn, when there are two or more "Cipher" Monsters on the field with the same name and one of them battles, I can make its Attack become double its current value!"

 _Damn it!_ Sedna's eyes widen. _Spectre and I will run out of Life Points this turn! I have my set card to protect me, but Spectre... his set card... can it save him!?_

"I can't repent? How amusing!" the other Hanoi member chuckled. "If you think you won, then attack me! With your hatred and your sadness! But those emotions... can't surpass me, Kai Trinitas!"

"Even on the blink of death you won't shut up?" Nova scoffed. "I expected that, honestly. Galaxy-Eyes and I are going to silence you for good! BATTLE!"

 _...(Moments before this)..._

"Blood Shepherd!" Ghost Girl cried out in concern as the mentioned man's LP dropped to 0, she, Toxin, and Bloody Talker running up to him. Lightning's deck... Judgement Arrows and the "Armatos Legio" archetype that powers it up- the Light Ignis is much more dangerous than anyone could've expected.

"I guess I couldn't...help you..." Blood Shepherd addressed her.

"Me?" Ghost Girl inquired.

He nodded. "It's a brother's responsibility to protect his sister..." he glanced at Bloody Talker. "Don't forget that...youngster..."

"Blood Shepherd..." the youth whispered in surprise.

"That's why you acted on your own...!?" Ghost Girl asked in shock.

"You promised me... you wouldn't lose this Duel, Kengo!" Toxin shouted in anger, clenching his fist in sorrow.

"Sorry..." said Blood Shepherd. He glanced at all three for one last time. "Sorry, everyone..."

After those words, his body dissolved in yellow particles, prompting them to gasp.

"Nii-san!" Ghost Girl cried out, shocking everyone present but Toxin.

[Nii-san...?] Ai parroted.

[That's why he said those words...] Grim realized.

"Blood Shepherd made no mistakes, but he met defeated." Adam remarked in the distance.

"The Light Ignis is a fearsome foe." Revolver narrowed his eyes.

"Lightning...!" Playmaker glared at their enemy.

"You're getting too elated, Lightning!" Bloody Talker yelled, turning his attention at him. "A mere demonstration? Don't leave me out of it, then. But know this!" he pointed at himself with a thumb. "This labrat here won't hesitate to devour you."

"How kind of you... but I refuse." Lightning replied. "It's not the right time and right place."

"You coward!" Soulburner exclaimed. "You said you'll defeat your enemies, starting with the weakest, right? Are you afraid of taking us on!? Do you have to call Bohman or Adam and use them as shelter!?"

"Those insults won't rail me out." Lightning snorted. "I won't fall easily to arrogance like Windy. I analyze the situation calmly and efficiently, putting humans like you in check."

"Adam, too?" Kioku spoke up. "How fatuous. She and I are more than enough to bury you into the depths of the Inferno."

"Heh heh, none of you will accept the fact I will be superior to you." Lightning mused. "That brotherly bond of yours is a mere designation that can't help you. Weren't you two on different factions? How laughable. Your bonds are mere things for me to exploit."

[What a hideous monster you've become...] Aqua admitted. [Is this really what you want to be? To _do_?]

"I wasn't the one to choose. It's the Ignis' mission." Lightning said. "Dr. Kogami created us to become humanity's successors. If humanity won't leave us to do our work, then we have no choice but to destroy the obstacles and create a path. It's humanity's fault this had to happen, Aqua."

[Always shifting the blame to someone else!] Ai fumed.

"Our fault or not, you've done horrible things to many." Blue Maiden spat. "The Charisma, Blood Shepherd, Lily, Miyu-chan... you've thrown our lives around like garbage!"

[You speak of saving the world from its destruction, but you're the one who's destroying it.] Flame added.

"What a dull road this discussion took." Lightning shook his head in exasperation. He snapped his fingers and the Colosseum around them began exploding.

"What's happening!?" Toxin demanded in surprise, a sentiment shared by everyone.

"Consider this a trial," Lightning calmly explained. "If you can escape this location before it engulfs you, then I'll make sure to accept any challenge you throw at me in our next battle stage."

[And we don't...?]

[It's easy to figure that out, Ai.] Flame remarked.

[We die!?] he panicked. [Lightning, you snake! You're doing this to boast yourself and save effort!]

"Humph, call it what you want. Until we meet again." with those words, Lightning and Jin left.

 _..._

"Tch... I activate the Equip Spell Evolving Mankind, equipping it to Pioneer Levene! With its effect, since my Life Points are higher than my opponent's, the equipped Monster's original Attack becomes 1000."

(Hellix Pioneer Levene: ATK 0→1000)

 _1000 isn't enough to match any Dragon Monster Siegfried could throw at me, but it's enough to save some of my Life Points..._ Genome thought. Out loud, he said. "I set one card face-down and end my-"

The sudden explosions cut him off, the entire server starting to shake as the colosseums were collapsing.

"The Light Ignis had this card to play, too...!?" Andal wondered in surprise.

"I'm sorry this Duel had to end this way." Siegfried touched the screen of his Duel Disk. "But this is a war. You shouldn't expect us to fight fair and square."

That said, he vanished in blue particles. The two Lieutenants gritted their teeth and left the Colosseum before it totally exploded on the back of their Monsters.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

 _..._

"Battle! Motor Worm Spread Queen, attack El Shaddoll Ya-"

The second Duel was also interrupted by Lightning's twist.

"What's this!?" Baira gasped.

"Huh, so Lightning finished his Duel and used this plan..." Agrat clicked her tongue in irritation, logging out.

Faust and Baira were left to evacuate on the back of their Aces.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

 _..._

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack Cipher Blade Dragon!" Nova ordered his Monster. "Saifā Intāfiā no-!"

The three Duelists gasped as the ground shook by the explosions, making them almost lose their balance.

"What!? NO!" Nova roared in anger. "Annoying Ignis! You just had to go and do this right now...!?"

"It seems your boss knew you'll lose so he's landing you a hand." Spectre taunted.

"I'll get you next time, Hanoi freak!" the young Trinitas shouted before leaving.

"This is bad! We can't log out!" Sedna pointed out as the explosions were increasing.

"We have to regroup with the others!" Spectre urged, the two leaving on White Aura Dolphin's back.

 **Winner: NO RESULT!**

 _..._

"What are you doing?" Revolver asked in a confused and hasty voice, seeing Adam working on her Duel Disk.

"I'm sending a Log Out program to my brother." she stated. "I can't directly log him out myself; the Light Ignis would realize it was me. This way, it'll seem like he and the others figured the way out."

"And you don't believe he'll suspect it was you?" Revolver raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do." Adam lowered her arms. "But if he really wanted to end everyone in this world, he wouldn't have let me enter it in the first place."

While she vanished without a trace, the other Hanoi members reached their leader and removed their Monsters from existence by jumping off their backs.

"Revolver-sama."

"The key to leave is in Bloody Talker's hands." he told, approaching the remaining group in the server with the others following him.

[Kioku, you just received an anonymous message.] Grim pointed out in surprise as the Duel Disk glowed for a second.

"At a time like this?" the Origin inquired. Did Shoichi figure out how to log out from this trap? No, that wouldn't make sense: why send it only to him and anonymously? He checked the message, and it was a Log Out program indeed.

[I'll create a portal for everyone.] Grim said before entering the Duel Disk.

[Oi, that's Revolver!]

Everyone turned their heads to the direction Ai pointed, seeing, in fact, the Knights of Hanoi and their leader.

"What are you doing here!?" Soulburner inquired.

"They watched Lightning's Duel to gather intel." Toxin said.

"You saw the Light Ignis' power," Revolver ignored their words. "That's what we're up against. This should make you understand just how dangerous it is."

"Revolver..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

[You are...] Aqua's eyes widen a little at Sedna, but before other words could leave her mouth, an explosion caused everyone to gasp, almost losing their balance.

[It's done!] Grim remerged, a blue portal opening between the two teams. [Go through that and you can log out!]

The Knights of Hanoi ran into it, vanishing.

[Hey, that was meant for us-woah!]

Ai's words were interrupted as Playmaker and the others sprinted into the portal, logging out just seconds before the entire server was destroyed...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Siegfried:**

 **Aster Dragon** (Fire/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 200/LV: 3)

Target 1 face-up Dragon Tuner monster you control: This turn, that target is not treated as a Tuner and when it and/or this card are used as materials, they are treated as DARK. If your LP is 2000 or less and you would take damage by an opponent's card (by battle or a card effect), and this card is in your Banish Zone: You can Special Summon it, and if you do, negate that damage. You can only activate each effect of "Aster Dragon" once per turn.

 **Genome:**

 **Hellix Crawlsnake** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000/LV: 5)

If only your opponent controls a monster(s), you can Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without any Tributes. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Hellix" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Hellix Crawlsnake" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle or a card effect: You can activate this effect; for the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage.

 **Rate-Up Hellix Force**

Normal Trap

If a "Hellix" Link 2 monster destroys an opponent's attacking monster, you can target that Link Monster you control: Send it to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon, ignoring its summoning conditions, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Hellix" Link Monster but 2 Link higher than that target. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Rate-Up Hellix Force" per turn.

 **Hellix Pioneer Levene** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 4: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right)

3+ "Hellix" monsters

If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Hellix" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to: You can target 1 of those monsters; inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each monster on the field, then destroy that target and this card gains ATK equal to the inflicted damage. If this card battles an opponent's monster, this card gains half the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK on the field during damage calculation only.

 **Andal:**

 **World of the Savage**

Field Spell

If a "Wild Dragon" monster you control declares an attack, it gains 200 ATK. If a "Wild Dragon" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by the opponent's card (by battle or a card effect) but isn't: Place 1 Wild Counter on this card. This card gains these effects depending on the number of Wild Counters on it.

\- 3+: The activation of your effects or effects that negate destruction cannot be negated. This card's effects cannot be negated.

\- 4+: All battle damage you would take is halved.

\- 6+: If you control a "Mesozoic" monster(s), if your "Wild Dragon" monster attacks, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Wild Dragon** **C** **hampion** (Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2400/LV: 6)

The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. If your opponent declares an attack during a turn in which you took battle damage: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, it becomes the new attack target.

 **Hunting in Packs**

Normal Spell

If your opponent controls more monsters than you do (min. 1): Special Summon Level 4 or lower Dinosaur monsters from your Deck with their effects (if any) negated equal to that difference. You cannot Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except Dinosaur monsters. You can only activate 1 "Hunting in Packs" per turn.

 **Baira:**

 **Dark Mummy Needle** (Dark/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

If a DARK monster(s) you control is Tributed: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If a "Dark Mummy" monster(s) you control is sent to the GY (even during the Damage Step), except as a material: You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon it with its effects negated and its original ATK halved. You can only use this effect of "Dark Mummy Needle" once per turn.

 **Instant Surgery**

Normal Trap

If the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls is higher than your LP, you can activate this card from your hand. At the beginning of your opponent's Battle Phase: Target 1 monster in Attack Position your opponent controls; only it can declare an attack each Battle Phase this turn. You can only activate 1 "Instant Surgery" per turn.

 **Dark Mummy Miira-ka** (Dark/Zombie/Link/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link: ?)

 _You can only Link Summon this card (from your Extra Deck) by using a "Dark Mummy" Link Monster you control that was Special Summoned from the GY as material. This card gains the material's Link Arrows._

If this card is Link Summoned using "Dark Mummy Surgical Cooper", it is unaffected by monster and Trap cards and effects. (Quick Effect): If there are no monsters in the zone(s) this card points to, you can activate this effect; banish 1 Normal Trap from your GY, and if you do, this turn, if this card battles an opponent's monster, take control of that monster by placing it to a zone this card points to and treat it as a DARK monster while under your control. When you draw a Normal Trap(s): You can reveal 1 of them; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

[Trivia: Mīra-ka can be translated as 'mummification' from Japanese.]

 **Faust:**

 **Secret Alliance**

Normal Spell

Can only be activated during a Three/Four-Way Duel. Select 1 opponent: For the rest of this Duel, your and their activated effects which do not target don't affect you or them.

 **Motor Worm Bumblebee** (Light/Insect/Effect/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0/LV: 3)

If this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Motor Worm" monster from your deck to your hand, except "Motor Worm Bumblebee". If a "Motor Worm" Link Monster is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon it to a zone that Link Monster points to, but banish this card the next time it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Motor Worm Bumblebee" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Motor Worm Atlas Beetle** (Light/Insect/Ritual/Effect/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Motor Worm Activation". If "Motor Worm Spread Queen" is in your GY: You can reveal this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm" monster from your GY. If you do this, this card remains revealed while it is in your hand, until the end of this turn. As long as this card is linked with a "Motor Worm" Link Monster, all monsters your opponent controls become Insect monsters. Your opponent cannot target "Motor Worm Spread Queen" you control for attacks.

 **Motor Worm Activation**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Motor Worm Atlas Beetle" from your hand. You must also Tribute Insect monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from your field and/or hand. If you Tribute a "Motor Worm" monster next to a zone "Motor Worm Spread Queen" points to, you can treat it as the entire requirement. You can only activate 1 "Motor Worm Activation" per turn.

 **Agrat:**

 **Advent of the Shadows**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your GY: Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position or face-down Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Advent of the Shadows" per turn.

 **Nova:**

 **Cipher Mirror Guardian** (Light/Warrior/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000/LV: 8)

If this card is in your hand: You can target 1 face-up "Cipher" monster you control; Special Summon this card and make the target's name, DEF, and Level (if it has an original Level) the same as this card's. You can only use this effect of "Cipher Mirror Guardian" once per turn.

 **Cipher Reaper** (Light/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

When Normal Summoned or flipped face-up: Target 1 "Cipher" monster in your GY with an original Level; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Cipher Reaper" once per turn.

 **Cipher Radiant Paladin** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/RK: 4)

2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters

Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, negate that target's effects, and if it does, halve its original ATK. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or a card effect), detach 1 Xyz Material instead.

 **Cipher Reactivation**

Normal Spell

Banish up to 3 "Cipher" monsters from your GY: Draw cards equal to the number of banished monsters. The turn you activated this card, you can only summon "Cipher" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Cipher Reactivation" per turn.

 **Sedna:**

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4)

Tribute this card: Add 1 "Charybdine" card from your deck to your hand, except a copy of this card. You can only activate this effect of "Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy" once per turn.

 **Hunted Compass of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 400/DEF: 100/LV: 2)

Reveal this card from your hand and target 1 Level 5 or lower "Charybdine" monster in your Banish Zone: Discard this card and Special Summon that target, but negate its effects. You can only activate this effect of "Hunted Compass of Charybdine" once per turn. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a WATER monster.

 **The Old One's Crave**

Normal Trap

Banish 1 "Charybdine" monster from your field or GY: This turn, any battle damage you would becomes 1000. At the end of that turn, you can set 1 "The Old One's" Spell or Trap card from your deck in your Spell & Trap Zone, except "The Old One's Crave". You can only activate 1 "Crave" per turn.

 **Spectre:**

 **San Seed Gazer** (Earth/Plant/Effect/ATK: 800/DEF: 0/LV: 2)

If a "San Avalon" monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "San Avalon" monster. That monster cannot be targeted by card effects this turn. You can only use this effect of "San Seed Gazer" once per turn.

 **Samsara Initiate**

Normal Spell

Pay 800 LP and target 1 Link Monster you control: Send that target and cards from the top of your deck equal to its Link Rating to the GY, then, Special Summon that target from the GY with its effects (if any) negated.

* * *

 **Phew! This was tiresome...**

 **Now, rest assured this was the last chapter with a NO RESULT in it of the season. Since I need the Trinitas and Knights around for reasons, I had to cut all Duels short and not have anyone lose.** **A thank you for HunterHQ who suggested Lightning destroying his palace instead of just leaving it, something which I believe the anime did poorly.**

 **With that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Which anime-only deck from VRAINS would you like to have?**

 **My choice would be Baira's deck that I'd tune up with the** _ **Lair of Darkness**_ **Structure Deck and OC cards I made for her.**


	47. (S2) Preparedness

**Sorry guys for the long wait, was busy with other stories and personal stuff. That said, I advise you readers to go and check out my new story, Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! - Album Collection, which, as the name suggests, is a collection of AUs and ships relative to this story or VRAINS in general.**

 **Its first chapter's summary is the following:** Lily dies. But she gets a second chance... at _everything_.

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"As I stated in the last chapter after the question, my choice would be Baira's deck that I'd tune up with the _Lair of Darkness_ Structure Deck and the OC cards I made for her."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Whenever I use a card in this story, I use its OCG/TCG version. But when I do not follow that pattern, I mention it in the A/N as I did with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon."

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s reviews:**

[1st]

Revolver and Kioku landed in the same area in Mirror VRAINS, being trapped by Lightning's program. Speaking of the devil, the evil Ignis materialized before them.

"MwahahahaHAA!" Lightning laughed like a villain. "Now I've got you where I wanted!"

"You're mistaken if you think you can defeat us, Light Ignis!" Revolver spat.

"It's time you pay for what you've done!" Bloody Talker added.

"HA!" Lightning snorted. "Jin, get ready to Duel! We'll destroy these losers!"

'Whatever you say...' Jin signed with his fingers.

"Wait, what did you do?" the Ignis asked, confused. "Put some sort of curse on them!? Amazing! I order you to do more!"

'You're an idiot.' Jin signed.

"Hey, Rev, we should totes Duel him together and use all those sweet combo moves we've been practicing in secret every weekend at your place." Bloody Talker whispered.

"OK, but I don't want anyone to know about that so you'd better make it seem like we didn't plan this and we're just naturally really good at playing off of each other." Revolver whispered back.

"OK, cool." Bloody Talker nodded. Louder, he said. "I shall Duel alongside you, Revolver!"

"No, frenemy of my, I can take him by myself!" Revolver shouted.

"Don't be foolish, Revolver! Only together with the raw power of OP cards we can defeat this monster!" Bloody Talker shouted.

"OK, sure, why not?" Revolver shrugged.

"And Little Kuriboh is the funniest thing out there when it comes to YGO abridged." Grim finished.

[2nd]

"It depends if you mean my story or the anime. But I'll take the former because Album Collection is a thing." Sakushi Ryu smirked. "I'd choose Chapter 18 in which Earth and Lily Duel for the first time in the story. Why? Because Lily's in it and she's amazing."

...

"The ladies go first! * _insert Japanese way of saying 'our turn!'_ *!" TeraByte announced. "With the power of every cartoon based on mermaids, we call forth the Link 2 M-Scale Paladin!"

"This! Is! Not! Spartaaaaa!" the Link 2 bellowed.

"If you think you can allure me with a water-organism which isn't Aqua, you're mistaken!" Earth shouted.

"I just want to egao her- them?- in the face so hard!" Lily fumed in the back.

"Will you _fancy_ her if we equip her with a new _fancy_ weapon!?" TeraByte asked as a rapier appeared in the Link 2's hand.

"Still not into her." Earth said.

"Them what about our cheat codes to make this crazy children's card game even crazier!" TeraByte activated their Skill.

"I'm not egao-ing right now at this!" Lily shouted, holding up her siren.

"Past Yu-Gi-Oh series references don't scare us!" TeraByte yelled back. "Take your move!"

...

"Yeah, that's how it would go... and of course I read Donjusticia's VRAINS Abridged, it's quite funny actually."

[3rd]

"You can't imagine how some things you mentioned will _actually_ happen."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 26:**

 **Preparedness**

* * *

 **The next day - Noon - IRL: Den City's cemetery**

When Shin arrived at the cemetery holding a bouquet of poppies and a rucksack on his back, in which chibi Starve Venom continued to shift from time to time, he saw a single person there: Ema, who was staring at her father's grave with a vexed expression.

She saw him as he approached the grave, and said nothing. Shin laid the flowers next to the ones already on it, and the two stayed silent for some seconds.

"...I'm sorry." Shin broke the ice and spoke first. "I wasn't able to hold Kengo back and... this situation just had to occur."

"It's not your fault." Ema assured him. "Nii-san hunting Lightning or not, he was targeted by that Ignis anyway. This was inevitable... and that annoys me."

"I know how you feel." Shin said. "No matter what we could've done, the outcome was immutable... Ema, we can't defeat Lightning. Well, at least the two of us can't."

"Yeah..." she nodded with a frown. "Playmaker and his party or Revolver... we're below their level, so they're the ones qualified to battle Lightning. We can't waste any more time with random casualties. But that doesn't mean we won't help them as much as we can."

"You bet we will. For humanity's sake... for Kengo's sake." he clenched a fist while saying that. A rumble of thunder echoed in the distance as the sky greyed, and he frowned. "I forgot the umbrella..."

"That makes two, then." Ema offered a smile, her umbrella nowhere to be seen, too. "Thanks for stopping by, Shin. It means a lot to me."

"Any time." he smiled back. He then frowned. "...This morning, SOL requested my presence for a mission. It seems they're more active now with only me and Go Onizuka left. I don't know any details about the mission, though."

"Did you accept?"

"I left SOL's bounty hunter team." Shin revealed, which surprised her. "Kengo was gathering some sort of information in SOL's Data Bank, and he went after Lightning the day after. That means he learned something he didn't like about the company. I trust his choice, and that's why I quit."

"I see... and thanks." Ema smiled again. "But hey, you aren't alone." this time, he was surprised. "You're with us, the anti-Lightning team."

"I guess I am." Shin chuckled. "And I like it that way."

That said, he left with a sly smile but stopped as Starve Venom started shuffling annoyingly too much in his rucksack. He was at a safe distance from the cemetery, so he quickly peeked into the bag.

"We're heading home, don't worry." he knew the dragon hated staying in that little space, so Starve Venom was probably anxious to return home and be free. "Was that the problem?"

The dragon unexpectedly jumped out of the bag and curled around his neck, spoofing a scarf. It's the first time it did something like this... and it continued to dig its neck into his neck in a comforting way. Shin put two and two together.

"Ah... you're trying to cheer me up." he smirked. "How cute."

His smirk soon vanished as Starve Venom started strangling him for the comment.

"OK, OK, just kidding!" he added, which made it stop. Nonetheless, he placed a hand on the dragon's neck with a smile. "Thanks, partner."

Starve Venom gave a small growl in reply. Huh... having this Duel Monster in IRL wasn't as bad as Shin originally thought.

* * *

 **Ten minutes before - IRL: Ema's hideout**

"Did you know Ema and Blood Shepherd were related?" Kioku addressed Aoi while he was working on the hideout's computer, the two's Duel Disks on the table's side and their Ignis standing on the screens.

"I'm in the dark like you." she admitted with a frown. "Ema-san never mentioned stuff like that... I'm sure onii-sama didn't know it, too."

[It's not easy to figure out.] Grim pointed out, trying to cheer them up. [They don't share any similarities in VR, but maybe in IRL they do. However, we never saw Blood Shepherd's real identity, so we couldn't expect this reveal.]

[This is truly a sad pit we all fell into.] Aqua remarked with a frown. [Lightning... we can't stay silent like this anymore. We have to defeat him as soon as possible and avoid other losses. But the fact we have no leads to him aggravates the situation...]

"That's the most annoying part." Kioku admitted. "I'm running scans over VRAINS to see if I can pick up any signs of Lightning's algorithm, but I'm not having much luck... Wait...!"

The computer beeped as a scan finished, and a new window popped up to reveal shocking codes!

"Bingo!" he cheered with a smirk.

[An Ignis algorithm.] Grim noted, amazed. [Great job, Kioku.]

[The Attribute is... Earth!] Aqua realized. [Is that Earth...?]

"Earth is in LINK VRAINS!?" Aoi's eyes widen a little. "But wasn't he decompiled by SOL and kept in the Data Bank?" her eyes narrowed. "There's a chance this is a trap..."

"No doubt." Kioku agreed with a nod. "But, we can't be sure yet. Maybe Earth managed to escape. In any case, if he did escape, SOL and Lightning will try to capture him again."

[We have no choice but spring the trap and resolve the mystery.] Grim concluded.

His Origin nodded. "Yeah. Aoi, can you contact Ema and inform her about this?"

"Already on it." she said while searching Ema's number through her contacts.

The computer beeped again, and this time, a window showing VRAINS's cameras recording Playmaker and Soulburner entering the Virtual Reality opened.

[Did they find the same algorithm as you?] Aqua asked.

"Probably. They're headed in that direction." Kioku said, picking up his Duel Disk. "Grim and I will be going ahead. I'll leave the computer to you girls until Ema arrives."

[Good luck.] Aqua nodded.

Standing up from his chair and walking to the side where he wouldn't be in the way, Kioku swung his deck into his Duel Disk. "Deck, set! Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

"Guys!" Bloody Talker shouted with his usual grin as he caught up to the two in the sky.

[Oh, I was wondering when you'd appear.] Ai said.

[We've found the same signal, I believe.] Grim told him. [Earth's algorithm, yes?]

[That's right.] Flame nodded. [Glad to see you were able to find it as well.]

"Earth is on one of these floating islands." Soulburner pointed out.

"Hey, do you hear that...?" Bloody Talker inquired, hearing a strange sound, almost as if something was falling from the sky at high speed.

"Something's coming!" Playmaker confirmed as everyone turned their heads up.

[Something? You mean Earth, right?] Ai said. [Earth, I knew you were OK! Now, into my arms you- DON'T GO!]

Ai changed his sentence at the last part as something, which was _not_ Earth, flew down from the sky and almost hit everyone. They luckily dodged it in time, and once they saw who it was, they gasped.

"That's..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth.

"Found you, Playmaker." a badly put Go Onizuka declared with a smirk. "I'll finally end things with you today."

"No way...!" Soulburner's eyes widen in horror. "His face and aura are totally different than before... and it took a turn for the worse! Is that really Go Onizuka?"

[By implanting an A.I. chip in his head, he's been altered.] Flame remarked.

[He took Earth!] Ai remembered.

[SOL's also pursuing Earth, so they sent Go Onizuka.] Grim realized.

"After I take of Playmaker, I'll take you two on." Go addressed the two Duelists. "Wait patiently."

"He's still not over that obsession...!?" Bloody Talker snarled. "His body is on the verge of death, yet he focuses only on greed? When will he stop- _upon_ death!?"

[It seems so.] Grim folded his arms. [It's like an antlion's trap; the more he struggles, the deeper he falls. Unless he defeats Playmaker, I don't think he can escape that trap.]

Playmaker tried to persuade Go into dropping this useless fight and team up to defeat Lightning, but the bounty hunter didn't pay any attention to that and continued to talk about his point of view on his need to defeat Playmaker.

[No matter what we say, he won't listen.] Flame noted.

"Go Onizuka..." Soulburner whispered with a sad expression.

"Leaving this to Playmaker is the best option." Bloody Talker concluded. "With that, this stupid obsession will be over at last."

"You give me no other choice, Go Onizuka." Playmaker told.

"That's right. And this will be your final Duel!" Go shouted as he sped forward.

As the two started their Speed Duel, Bloody Talker and Soulburner stopped at a nearby island, watching the Duel from a safe distance. Moments later, the two females arrived.

"Looks like it started." Blue Maiden said after she landed on the same island.

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded. "I can't believe that's Go Onizuka. I used to admire him, as the hero who saved LINK VRAINS with Playmaker."

"Let's hope this defeat will bring that good-hearted Duelist." Bloody Talker said.

Go was using the same strategy as he did with Earth, setting a single Monster before ending his turn. Playmaker tried to end this quickly with three Monsters with at least 2000 ATK, but Go easily protected his Monster and LP by using a Monster Effect from his hand. On his turn, Go changed his Monsters' Type to Cyberse, and used them to summon...

[That's-!] Aqua cried out in shock, a sentiment shared by everyone else.

"Crystal Heart..." Bloody Talker mumbled. "Earth's... Ace..."

[Impossible... Why does he have Earth's card-] Grim's eyes suddenly widen. [Of course... they have Earth's data! Therefore, they could access his deck, too!]

"To pull such a hideous move...!" Blue Maiden spat.

[No way!] Aqua gasped. [The horrible feeling I had before coming here... and moments ago... not only his cards but Earth's data as well!]

"What do you mean?" Soulburner asked confused, anger evident in his voice as another twist was on its way.

Bloody Talker gritted his teeth before talking. "I sensed something different about him... but it was familiar, too... now I understand... that new yet familiar scent he reeked was Earth!"

True to his words, one of Go's irises turned to the form an Ignis has in eye-form, revealing Earth was in his brain chip.

[Earth...] Aqua said in concern for her good friend. [His data is in that human...]

[Due to SOL, he really was-!] Flame couldn't finish as he gritted his teeth in rage. [So the signal we followed here was Go Onizuka all along...]

"A trap to lure us!?" Soulburner growled. He clenched his fists. "Curse those...!"

"Those-!" even Bloody Talker wasn't able to find a proper insult towards the company.

 _Calm down, Other Me._ Kioku's voice rang in his head, calm and stoic as always.

 _Aren't you angry at this!?_

 _Of course, I am. But, I'm taking into thought this is SOL's goal, too. Rile us up and let ourselves lead to our downfall. I know your feelings better than anyone, therefore, I have the right to say shove them to the side and calm down. Don't fall to this trap._

Bloody Talker knew Kioku was right, so he stayed silent and watched the Duel. Go used Crystal Heart masterfully, getting his Ace to the field powered up by the Cyberse Link 2's effect. His anticipations were quite on point as he was able to counter Playmaker's moves and lower his LP to 1000.

He tried to use Go's Anti Skill to his advantage with the Trap, Draw Discharge, but that failed as well, and his LP reached 100. When it looked like Playmaker was done for, Ai revealed Neo Storm Access had an additional effect, which let his Origin unlock an Xyz variant of his Firewall Dragon that defeated Go!

"Finally!" Bloody Talker grinned. "Well done, Playmaker!"

"Let's go!" Soulburner jumped off the island, summoning his D-Board to fly.

The other two followed suit, and they reached Go and Playmaker, where Ai was collecting data from the defeated Duelist's Duel Disk. However, they gasped as Go's eyes shot open and glowed crimson, shock waves throwing Ai away.

"Look out!" Blue Maiden exclaimed.

"Signal Disturbance!" Bloody Talker hastily played one of his cards, activating his program. A blue wave was fired from his Duel Disk, causing the area to glitch a little; luckily, that just did the trick as Go's eyes turned back to normal, and he vanished seconds later.

[Phew! That scared me!] Ai sighed in relief.

"How did you do that?" Soulburner asked in awe and shock.

"It's a program of mine," Bloody Talker explained. "Signal Disturbance, when used with it, allows me to negate minor connection between IRL and VR signals. We were lucky: Go's capture unit activated from the outside, and not inside VRAINS."

"Onizuka was unconscious, so someone else had to activate it." Playmaker got a nod. "Thanks, you saved me."

"You defeated Onizuka; consider it payback." Bloody Talker smirked.

[Were you able to free Earth?] Aqua spoke up.

[Um, no...] Ai scratched the back of his neck with a frown. He then smiled. [But I _was_ able to free this.] he extended both hands, and they glowed blue. That glow released particles which took the form of a card.

"This is..." Blue Maiden took hold of it.

[It's Crystal Heart.] Grim realized.

[Aqua, hold on to it.] Ai said. [That'd make Earth the happiest.]

[Now Earth will rest more at ease.] Flame folded his arms. Everyone stayed silent, turning to the sky.

"...I wonder if Go Onizuka is OK." Blue Maiden told in concern. "He was worn out and this loss surely won't help his mental state."

"He might also be a victim of this battle." Soulburner admitted.

"We can't waste time." Playmaker said. "We have to end this fight quickly."

[Sorry to bug your moment, but you guys should log out now.] Ema's voice came through Blue Maiden's and Bloody Talker's Duel Disks. [Onizuka's bounty hunter group has just logged in and are headed to your location.]

[There they are.] Grim nodded to the side, and the others turned to see Kenmochi and Yoroizaka coming their way.

"Still no Toxin...?" Soulburner raised an eyebrow, clearly disappointed he won't Duel him again.

"And no Cynthia?" Blue Maiden added, confused.

"Until we have new leads to the Ignis."

The team vanished at those words, leaving an annoyed Kenmochi and Yoroizaka behind.

* * *

 **Back to IRL...**

"Good to have you back." Ema smiled as the two youths returned from the Virtual Reality. She frowned upon noticing their tense expressions. "...I'm sorry. For Earth and Onizuka."

[Thank you, Ema-san.] Aqua's eyes curved in a small smile. [I appreciate it.]

"This can't go on." it was evident Bloody Talker spoke from their lips as he sat down at a chair. "SOL thinks Ignis and Duelists are tools. That's the reason Earth was decompiled and Onizuka got messed up."

"Kioku..." Aoi started, sitting down as well. "What happened to Earth and Onizuka aren't your fault. You may have helped Onizuka take this path, but this tragedy was born from their own choices. You had nothing to do with that."

[That's right.] Aqua nodded. [Earth was simply trying to protect me from Onizuka. The hostility between humans and A.I. didn't start from you.]

[But from Lightning.] Grim added. [SOL saw what an Ignis was capable of; that surely spurred a decision in controlling the Ignis as they did with Earth. It's good that Onizuka is out of the game for now, if not, we would've had SOL and Lightning on our tails simultaneously.]

Bloody Talker said nothing but frowned. "...Since humans and Ignis are so different, SOL feared you and that triggered this fight. We have no choice but to fight and stop this..." he glanced at the others with a smile. "Thanks, guys. I feel like an annoying strain vanished. Not at all but... the majority of it."

"Three things." Kioku took over, raising three fingers. "One: the future isn't set on stone, therefore it's mutable. Two: together, we'll defeat Lightning and then SOL. Three: after that, humans and A.I. can have a chance to coexist."

[That's the spirit.] Grim smiled. He then blinked, turning to Aqua. [Now that I think of it, you got Crystal Heart. I'm sure you'll add it to the deck, right?]

[Of course.] she nodded. [This card contains a fraction of Earth's data since he added it to the "G Golem" archetype. It's a beautiful and fitting way to honor his efforts.]

"What... deck?" Aoi's eyebrows furrowed.

[A surprise for you.] Aqua smiled. [We, Ignis, have the ability to create Cyberse cards. Since I'll be your partner for now, Grim and I thought it'll be a good strategy to make you a new Cyberse deck to catch Lightning by surprise.]

"A Cyberse deck? For me!?" Aoi's eyes widen in shock. "Wow... th-thank you, Grim, Aqua, you didn't have to..."

[We insist.] Grim assured her. [For Kioku, too.] he turned to his Origin. [We were concentrated on Aoi's deck, but we created some new cards for you, too. While they aren't as many, they're a good addition.]

"Thank you, partner." Kioku smiled. He then placed a finger to his chin. "Did you create a Fusion Monster for Aoi's deck?"

[A Fusion?] Grim blinked and glanced at Aqua, who gave the same expression. [No, we did not... you plan on copying your Cybenet Fusion and give it to Aoi?]

"It'll be a nice enhancement, right?" Kioku chuckled. "What do you think?"

"...I'm well versed in Fusions." Aoi nodded. She slowly smiled. "I don't see why. More surprises to kick the enemy's butt with."

[The cards aren't done yet.] Aqua pointed out. [If you excuse us, we'll finish them now so you can give them a test.] that said, the two Ignis vanished inside their Duel Disks.

"A test?" Aoi turned to Kioku. "We'll Duel each other?"

"Actually," Ema spoke up with a smirk. "They and I already planned this out. Aoi, you'll be Dueling me, and Kioku Grim."

"Me and Grim...?" Kioku blinked in surprise. He then shook his head. "In the meantime, there are things we can do as well. Here, I'm going to send you a program."

"What type?" Ema asked, interested.

"This program will protect you from Lightning's IRL attacks," he explained, plugging his Duel Disk into the girls'. "It would be abysmal if we lose firepower to that underhanded trick. At this stage, we can't overlook anything."

"How did you create this...?" Aoi stared at the program she just received.

"I wasn't the one to make it. Revolver gave it to me."

"Revolver!?" Ema exclaimed. "Wasn't he the enemy?"

"Revolver is more of a frenemy to me." Kioku shrugged as he took the wire out. "Moreover, our opponent is the same; it's obvious he'd help his enemy's enemy. I also suspect he'll ask our help during an assault on Lightning's H.Q. to increase our likelihood of victory."

"You talk of him like he's not a bad guy." Ema pointed out.

"Never judge a book by its cover." he narrowed his eyes. "Blood Shepherd wasn't a bad person, too." the name made her flinch. "May we know more of him, Ema?"

"If we're going to be on the same team, I want to know as well." Aoi chimed in. "Why have you never told us you have a brother...?"

Ema stayed silent for a while, until sighing. "Half-brother." she corrected. "Shortly after he was born, Blood Shepherd's- _Dojun Kengo_ 's father left him and his wife, focusing only on his work and to gain a fortune. But... when he met my mother, he changed and gave a second try at family. He was always there for me, but... he wasn't for Kengo. That's why, when I discovered Kengo was my half-brother thanks to Toxin's help, I asked my father about this matter... and he asked me to help Kengo in case of need. Then... my father passed away... and the whole Playmaker thing started. You know the story from there."

"I'm... sorry... for your father... and what happened to Kengo." Aoi said. "Your father left him and his wife... but he changed. He wasn't a bad person deep in his heart, and Kengo's the same. He tried to protect you."

"I know." Ema nodded with a frown. "But Lightning's too strong..." he glanced at the two youths. "Before I came here, I met Toxin in IRL. The two of us made a decision: we aren't strong enough to defeat Lightning, that's why we'll leave him in your hands, but we'll try to help wherever we can."

"That's perfect. We don't want to make other sacrifices." Kioku nodded. "We'll make sure to avenge everyone who has fallen by Lightning's schemes. I promise it."

"Me, too." Aoi added with a smile.

"...Thank you." Ema smiled as well. _These two... are they really some regular students and Duelists?_ she thought with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's right." Kioku tapped his palm with a fist. "To prepare you for Lightning's and his faction's decks, I brought along every recording I had of their Duels. Let's watch them until Grim and Aqua finish our new cards."

 _...(In the meantime)..._

"I feel sorry for Lily... her life was too short."

Grim stopped at Aqua's words and glanced at her.

"How did you...?"

"I felt a strange disturbance the same day she and Earth were captured," Aqua explained, not stopping her typing on two different windows. "It was easy to figure out it was her final moments."

"Ah..." Grim went back to type. "While I miss her myself, I honor her by accepting the choice she made."

"Choice?"

Grim paused for some seconds. "Lily... took her own life for Erika."

The WATER Ignis' eyes widen, and she stopped. She stayed silent until whispering: "May God have mercy on her."

"I'm sure He will." Grim glanced at her again. "For Earth, too."

The two went back to work. After some minutes, the DARK Ignis spoke up.

"What was your relationship with Earth?"

Aqua blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"Your bond was different from the other Ignis'. When I met Lightning for the first time, Ai mentioned that, according to Earth, you foretold the destruction of the Cyberse World. Since Earth was the only one to know your prediction, you deeply trusted him. Moreover, he sacrificed himself to save you-"

"...Are you asking if we were in love?"

"Well... I didn't want to be that bold, but yes."

"I see." Aqua had a little blush on her cheeks as she said that. "U-Um, Earth was... _strange_. In a good way. A way that I... liked. I enjoyed spending time with him and his actions to keep me 'safe' were sweet. There is a chance... I had feelings for him, but I wasn't able to dig too deep into them. Not with Hanoi and Lightning behind our backs."

"Love is a complex feeling that needs time to bloom and understand." Grim assured her.

"...Can this discussion stay between us?" she asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Of course." he smiled. "It would be rude otherwise."

"And you and Kioku?"

Grim abruptly stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Your bond is very different from the other Ignis and their partners," she explained. "In a way, you're similar to Earth: you deeply care about Kioku and do anything in your power to protect him. Kioku trusts you as I did with Earth, you both enjoy each other's company... isn't it the same from that standpoint?"

The DARK Ignis was at a loss of words. His relationship with Kioku was special, yeah, but not to the point of love... right? If Earth and Aqua had a similar bond to theirs, doesn't that mean they're in love, too?

He shook his head, that doesn't make sense, he thought. Him and Kioku in love... he doesn't have any feelings for the youth, but the way Aqua made her point is confusing his own ideas.

"Grim," she took his hands into her own, seeing his expression. "I didn't say you two were in love. You said it yourself: love is a complex feeling. Now's not the time to focus on it; after this mess is over, you and Kioku can have a talk. Sometimes... things are better left untold."

Aqua went back to work. Grim opened his mouth, but closed it, unsure what to say. Instead, he returned to their task at hand.

 _..._

Once they finished the new cards, the two Ignis returned to their respective Duel Disks, seeing the three humans talking about new strategies.

"You're back." Kioku noted. "I take it the cards are done."

[Yes.] Grim nodded. [They were already added to your decks. I took out the unneeded cards from yours.]

"Marincess..." Aoi read the first card she saw. "A Water Cyberse archetype... amazing..."

"You two could get bored by waiting for Aoi to learn the basics of this new deck." Ema addressed the males. "In the meantime, why don't you have a Duel in VR?"

[Of course.] Grim nodded.

"Then let's go, partner. Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: Bloody Talker's private server**

Once the Ignis and Origin positioned themselves on the opposite sides of the tallest pillar in the server, they raised a left arm in unison.

"This may be a test run for your new cards, but have a good time." the Ignis said.

"The same to you, Grim." Bloody Talker laughed. "Let's go! I waited to see your deck in action for a second time."

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Grim: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

 _..._

"What are you doing here?"

Almark yelped at the sudden voice, turning to his left to see Ninlil there. She probably logged in while he wasn't paying attention... but more importantly-

"Great, I spilled out some of my popcorn...!" Almark fumed, gritting his teeth at some pieces of the said food which fell out of his bowl and onto the ground. Currently, he was sitting in a chair and watched the Duel from a safe distance.

Ninlil sighed in exasperation, snapping her fingers. This caused wind to surround the fallen popcorns, freezing them and shattering into pieces which then vanished.

"There." she said.

"That's better. Wouldn't want to ruin the server with my food!" Almark joked around. Ninlil didn't show any signs of amusement, which prompted him to sweatdrop. "...Well, I just wanted to see their Duel. Maybe Blue Maiden's, too. They look very motivated- how could I say no!?"

"Have it your way." Ninlil said.

"Ahah, where do you think you're going?" Almark sensed she was going to leave, and it seems he was right. Ninlil regarded him with a confused expression. "Stay here, Ninlil-chan. I'd like for you to watch these Duels, too."

"...As you wish." she nodded, summoning another chair.

 _..._

"I'll take the first turn. I set five cards face-down." Grim played the same strategy he used against Agrat, setting his entire hand. "That's it for me."

"I was wondering... do you run any Main Deck Monsters?"

"I don't." Grim answered his Origin. "Only my Extra Deck contains Monsters."

"I see. An only-Spell and Trap deck... I never had a Duel like this before!" he grinned wide, drawing his sixth card. "Waretachi no turn! By discarding Darkness Dragoon from my hand, I activate the Continuous Spell Scarlet Tyranny. Its effect is useless for now, but since I have a Dark Monster in my Graveyard, I can banish it to Special Summon White Dragon Wyverburster from my hand!"

The wyvern with blue scales and clad in silver armor appeared with a loud roar.

 **White Dragon Wyverburster: ATK 1700/** _ **DEF 1800**_ **/LV: 4**

"When Darkness Dragoon is banished from my Graveyard, his effect allows me to draw!" Bloody Talker stated as he did just that. He chuckled at the result. "Alright, I'll use my all from the start! I normal summon Relativity Synchron!"

Playing his drawn card, the small Tuner materialized on his field.

 **Relativity Synchron: Tuner/** _ **ATK 200**_ **/DEF 600/LV: 2**

"Synchron..." Grim narrowed his eyes. "I understand now, you're going for Warrior to diminish the number of my set cards."

The hacker nodded with a smile, expecting Grim to figure it out. He knows his deck like the back of his hand- this won't be an easy win. But hey, this isn't a life-or-death situation, but a fun Duel between an Ignis and Origin.

"I equip Wyverburster with Link Scales! Then, the Level 2 Synchron tunes the Level 4 Wyverburster!" his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one that was divided into two segments, while the other into four. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"O powerful, mechanical knight!" he chanted. "Born by mankind's wisdom, descend as the Deus Ex Machina of this fictional world!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past the six rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged. "Synchro Summon! Manifest, Level 6! Relativity Warrior!"

The outline was filled to reveal the humanoid machine covered in silver and brown metal with several different coloured gems, cogs that formed its arms and legs, gauntlets with two long, sharp claws attached to its hands, a lion-head ornament engraved on its chest, and a serpentine tail. Its eyes flashed red as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Relativity Warrior:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 1400/LV: 6**

"If Wyverburster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, his effect lets me add Collapserpent from the deck to my hand." Bloody Talker declared. "When Synchron is used to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse Synchro Monsters I control are unaffected by opponent's card effects. And now, Relativity Warrior's effect: when Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! I choose the one on my far-left!"

A beam erupted from the warrior's tail, piercing the said card and destroying a Tiki Soul.

"Luck has blessed you." Grim smiled. "Tiki Soul protects my other Trap Monsters from destruction by battle or card effects. Synchron's and Wyverburster's effects further boosted your main strategy."

"And I'm done yet." his Origin informed. "Link Scales' effect! When this face-up card leaves my field, I can target one Monster in my Graveyard, except the Monster that was previously equipped with this card, and revive it in attack mode! Come back, Synchron!"

The little robot with 200 ATK reappeared.

"And it gains Attack equal to the previously equipped Wyverburster's Attack." he added as its ATK rose to 1900.

"Your Monsters' combined Attack equals 4300; I won't allow them to pass." Grim gestured to his field. "I activate the Trap Card Burgesstoma Marrella, using its effect to send Burgesstoma Eldonia from my deck to the Graveyard."

"Burgesstoma?" Bloody Talker echoed.

"It's an archetype which consists of Pseudo-Trap Monsters," Grim explained. "I added them these last days, preparing myself for possible combat. This is a test Duel for me as well. I didn't tell you to keep it a surprise."

"Not bad." his Origin nodded. "They must synchronize well with your deck if you added them."

"That's right. Moving on, I activate the Continuous Trap **Cyberse Particle Matter** , Special Summoning it in defense mode as an Effect Monster! If summoned this way, Matter can't be destroyed by battle."

A humanoid robot clad in black armor with crimson wings and claws, a silver sword attached to its right arm, and yellow eyes appeared on his field.

 **Cyberse Particle Matter: Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 5**

 _With that Monster and your current formation, you can't deal any damage to his field._ Kioku said in their mind. _He knows your deck and anticipated your moves. A.I.s naturally anticipate numerous patterns- we better keep that in mind when we battle Lightning._

"Yeah, talk about provoking." Bloody Talker frowned. He then grinned. "In that case, I'll set up my own field with this old friend. Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Come out! The Circuit hiding in the shadows!)

Following Bloody Talker's words, the accents all over his costume glowed neon green and conjured a large Link Portal surrounded by a ring which usually appears during a Synchro Summon.

"The summoning conditions are one Cyberse Tuner and one non-Tuner Monster with the same Attribute and Type as the Tuner!" he shouted. "The Level 2 Relativity Synchron tunes the Level 6 Relativity Warrior in the Link Markers!"

The area's colours turned greyish as his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings in front of the Link Portal's Bottom and Top Markers. The rings glowed before entering the Link Markers in a bright flash, causing them to lit up.

"Legendary sword!" Bloody Talker chanted. "Cut down everything with your might and power! Become the beacon of hope for the present, and show us the way!"

Green cards emerged from the Link Portal and positioned themselves in front of it, and a bright beam shot out of it, from which the outline of a Monster emerged.

"Synchro-Link Mirage Summon! Manifest, Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal!"

The outline was filled to reveal the ginormous golden sword with flaming neon green circuits over its blade, a hilt made of eerie flames of darkness, and had a crimson eye with black slits engraved on it. The Monster floated in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Cyberse Noble Sabre - Durendal:** **ATK 0/Link 2: Bottom, Top**

"Hoh, Durendal...?" Grim eyed the Monster carefully.

"While on the field, Durendal's original Level equals the combined value of the materials used for its summon," Bloody Talker explained. "In this case, eight."

(Durendal: Level ?→8)

"Next, I banish the Light-attribute Wyverburster in my Graveyard to Special Summon Black Dragon Collapserpent from my hand in defense mode!"

The dragon with a serpentine body and two wings appeared under Durendal's Bottom Marker, and let out a loud roar.

 **Black Dragon Collapserpent: ATK 1800/** _ **DEF 1700**_ **/LV: 4**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Bloody Talker concluded.

"During the End Phase, I activate the Trap Card Burgesstoma Olenoides!" Grim abruptly stated. "I target and destroy your set card! I also chain the effect of Marrella in my Graveyard, Special Summoning it as a Normal Monster because I activated a Trap Card!"

A Monster reminiscent of a Marrella appeared on his field after those words. Seconds later, water was fired from Olenoides and struck the set card, revealing Shinpū no Baria - Air Force before it shattered.

 **Burgesstoma Marrella: Water/Aqua/ATK: 1200/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2**

"He destroyed my card and got a new Monster...?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little. He then puffed his cheeks. "And I didn't get the chance to use Ryoken's last gift... again..."

"Watashi no turn!" Grim declared as the glowing circle formed around his wrist, from which a card emerged. "Draw! I activate my set Tiki Curse and chain Burgesstoma Eldonia's effect from my Graveyard to it: both are summoned to my field as Monsters!"

A Monster reminiscent of an Eldonia and the statue with an angry face and two red eyes appeared in unison.

 **Burgesstoma Eldonia: Water/Aqua/ATK: 1200/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 2**

 **Tiki Curse:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 4**

"Woah, he gathered four Monsters quite easily... as he did during Agrat." Bloody Talker chuckled. "So what comes next must be..."

"Watashi wa anata no tasuke, raitā no kimochi no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** I ask your help, the Circuit of the feelings of a writer!)

Following the Ignis' words, a Link Portal materialized above him.

"The summoning conditions are two Effect Monsters! I set Tiki Curse and Particle Matter in the Link Markers!" he continued as the two Monsters turned into twisters of particles and launched into the portal. "Link Summon! Link 2! **Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac**!"

Flying out of the portal was a humanoid machine covered in dark orange armor and dyed white on its hips, arms, and face. Its feet were styled so they ended in high-heels, its eyes glowed an eerie crimson, and attached to its right shoulder was a large sheath that stored a greatsword. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Grim's right.

 **Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac:** **Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Top-Left, Bottom-Right**

"What? A new Link Monster?" Bloody Talker blinked twice.

"When Dirac's Link Summoned and points to no Monsters," Grim explained. "I can target one Trap Card in my Graveyard that can be summoned as a Monster and Special Summon it as a Normal Monster next to Dirac's Marker with a Level of my choosing. Resurrect, Tiki Soul!"

The statue with a similar design to Tiki Curse emerged from a GY Portal under Dirac's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Tiki Soul** → **Dark/Cyberse/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 1800/LV: ?** → **2**

"Using the Level 2 Eldonia, Marrella, and Tiki Soul, I build the Overlay Network!" Grim shouted, a dark red lightning shot out of his hand, conjuring an X-shaped portal with four red points at its sides above him.

His Monsters exploded in dark red particles and entered the red points on the left and right, causing them to glow. A red circle appeared behind the X, and it fired four beams from its edges that opened a swirling galaxy portal.

"Sleeping legend; open your eyes for the first time since the Paleozoic Era!"

The galaxy exploded after the chant, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Burgesstoma Anomalocaris!"

To reveal itself was a menacing Anomalocaris, and it gave a loud cry upon entering the field under Dirac's Bottom-Right Marker with three Overlay Units circling behind it.

 **Burgesstoma Anomalocaris: Water/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 0/RK: 2**

"Even Xyz..." Bloody Talker gasped. "Amazing, Grim!"

"Thank you." he smiled back. "Now, since Anomalocaris has a Trap Card as an Overlay Unit, I detach one to activate its effect: during either player's turn, I can target and destroy one card on the field. It will be Collapserpent!"

The Xyz Monster ate down one of its Overlay Unit before unleashing a jet of water from its mouth, which washed over the dragon and destroyed it.

"I end my turn with this."

 _He didn't attack. He's wary of Durendal's effect._ Kioku noted.

"Yeah." Bloody Talker nodded. "Waretachi no turn! Draw!"

"I activate Anomalocaris's effect, this time on Durendal!" the sword was destroyed by a new jet of water, the Xyz Monster's Overlay Units dropping to one.

"But now I control no Monsters while you have Special Summoned ones, meaning I can activate the Spell, Treasure Cards of Adversity!" Bloody Talker stated. "I draw two cards! This is..."

" _A servant of Water was missing from your deck._ " Grangadez's voice came from his Extra Deck. " _Aqua-san and I made it for you. We hope it suits your tastes._ "

"I always appreciated the assistance I get from others." his user chuckled. "Let's give this new card a try: I normal summon **Water Deus - Umi**!"

A miniature twister of water appeared on his field, from which a mermaid-styled blue dragon with pink scales, that started out as a dark tone from the back of her neck and reached the tip of her tail fins as a light tone, hands with white claws and webbing between her fingers, long eyelashes, and beautiful golden hair emerged.

 **Water Deus - Umi: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/DEF: 1300/LV: 2**

"When Umi's Normal Summoned, I can destroy one card in my Spell & Trap Zone and check the top five cards of my deck to add a Cyberse to my hand." Bloody Talker said. "The rest are shuffled back into my deck. As you know, because I control a Level 2 or lower Cyberse, I can Special Summon Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel I added to my hand!"

The latest version of Pixiel that had wings glowing with zigzagged green highlights and a more feminine body, with no facial features, only the usual purple grin, appeared.

 **Lost in Loving Dreams - Pixiel: ATK 100/** _ **DEF 100**_ **/LV: 1**

"You exchanged an unprofitable card for a profitable one." Grim noted. "Good move."

"Next, because I have less than three cards in my hand, counting the one I'm about to activate, and I have a Cyberse Monster in my Graveyard, I can activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Mishap to draw until I have five cards in my hand," Bloody Talker explained. "I control no Dark Monsters, meaning I can Special Summon Light Dragoon from my hand!"

The infant version of Wyverburster appeared with a cute roar.

 **Light Dragoon: ATK 850/** _ **DEF 900**_ **/LV: 3**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse Monsters! I set Dragoon and Pixiel, which can be also treated as a Cyberse! Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolution of Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl.

 **System Converter:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"When he's Link Summoned, I can add this card from my deck to my hand: Cybenet Fusion, which I'll activate," Bloody Talker explained as his costume's highlights glowed purple. "I use Causality Dragon in my hand and System Converter on my field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"Appear, the origin of time itself! The sovereign that controls the indefinite progress of existence and occurring events! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Relativity Rewinder Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the quadrupedal dragon with two heads, two wide and large wings colored black with pointy ends, and two noticeable cannons attached to its back, emerged with a grand roar, landing in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Relativity Rewinder Dragon:** _ **ATK 2700**_ **/DEF 1800/LV: 8**

"I activate the Equip Spell Scarlet Blood by sending Umi from the field to the Graveyard, equipping it to Rewinder Dragon!" Bloody Talker stated as the Water Deus vanished and his Fusion Monster gained a scarlet aura. "Battle! Relativity Rewinder Dragon, attack Burgesstoma Anomalocaris! You won't suffer battle damage due to Scarlet Blood's effect, instead, you'll take 600 damage, Grim! Flare of Origin!"

The cannons attached to the dragon's back fired massive beams of energy at the Xyz Monster, causing it to explode, and Grim flinched as his body glitched with random scarlet spots.

 **Grim: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

"I set a card face-down. Turn End!" Bloody Talker chuckled. "Show me more of your power, partner! This oughta be fun!"

"I'll make sure to engrave it in your heart." Grim assured with a smile, his expression softened. _Bloody Talker... Kioku... you don't need me anymore, don't you?_ "Watashi no turn!"

As he drew his card, he chuckled in his mind. _You aren't the same person I saw in my and Lily's prison three months ago. You changed drastically with the help of the bonds you created. You can take better care of yourself, and the day I'll depart is closing in. You became such a fine adult... When I was born, I saw a memory of yours._

The image of a small hand reaching towards a sea of stars, a star which was shining more than the rest to be precise, during a warm night with cold breezes, flashed in his mind.

 _I would've loved to grasp that star with you, my Origin. But... heh, I was dreaming of something impossible. The two of us let our emotions get the better of us, don't we? But... that's fine. It's for the better._

"You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it, partner. Don't forget this."

"Grim..." Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little. He then smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yours, too! I'll make sure to remember all your words!"

"Me, too. Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac is on my field, therefore I can activate the Spell Card **Annihilation Procedure**!" a card which depicted two versions of Dirac, one light and one dark, which touched each other with their hands and started breaking apart like glass appeared. "I banish Dirac and Cyberse Particle Matter from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card from my Extra Deck by treating it as a Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Creeping Blood Dragon!"

The Link 2's body shone before exploding in light, from which the tall and slim, bipedal dragon clad in grey armor, two wings extending from its back that were divided into several segments, a featureless face with three horns erupting from its head, two of which curved backwards while the last one upwards, and long crimson hair, emerged with a roar. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Grim's right.

 **Creeping Blood Dragon:** **ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

"But for the rest of this turn, I can't Special Summon other Monsters." he added. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell **Hadron Force** , equipping it to Creeping Blood. Through its effect, when the equipped Link Monster declares an attack, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls."

"And since Creeping Blood's effect allows it to attack a Monster thrice, he can use that effect that many times..." Bloody Talker noted. "That'll be an excellent card to disrupt Erika's Pendulum and Link Trap."

"I activate Creeping Blood's effect. This turn, only it can attack and the first and second time an opponent's Monster would be destroyed by battle involving it, it won't be destroyed, also, Creeping Blood can attack all Monsters my opponent controls thrice each this turn!" Grim declared. "Battle! Creeping Blood Dragon, attack Relativity Rewinder Dragon! Hadron Force's effect destroys Scarlet Blood!"

The segments that made up the dragon's wings detached from its body and fired crimson beams at the dragon, causing it to roar in pain with its user's body glitching.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"Here come the second and the third!" the Ignis shouted, the Fusion Monster being destroyed under the consecutive attacks.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3700 - 300 - 300 = 3100**

"I end my turn." Grim concluded.

"Waretachi no turn!" Bloody Talker announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Treasure Cards of Twilight, banishing Light Dragoon and Causality Dragon from my Graveyard to draw two cards. With Dragoon's effect, I draw another card since he was banished from the Graveyard. I normal summon Wind Deus - Gale from my hand!"

The bipedal dragon with light green scales, two wings sprouting from its back whose membranes were made of raging winds, and golden eyes appeared.

 **Wind Deus - Gale:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 0/LV: 4**

"When this dragon is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one "Deus" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Life Deus - Bloom." Bloody Talker told. "I activate Virus Handler's effect in my hand, negating Gale's effects to Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Gale's body greyed as the evolved form of Virus Spreader appeared with its "Vi-Vi" battle cry.

 **Virus Handler: Tuner/ATK 200/** _ **DEF 100**_ **/LV: 3**

"Then I activate his effect!" Bloody Talker continued. "By targeting Gale, Virus Handler's Level becomes equal to the targeted Monster's, in this case four!"

(Virus Handler: Level 3→4)

The area's colours suddenly turned greyish as the highlights of Bloody Talker's costume glowed neon green.

"The Level 4 Handler tunes the Level 4 Gale!" he cried out. After his Monsters took the form of eight miniature rings surrounded by numerous green cards, he chanted. "Now here, a new legend is born! Become the mighty power that drives me to victory and to the future!"

A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Manifest yourself, Level 8! Relativity Worldline Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the mechanical dragon with a centaur-styled body. It gave a loud roar as it landed on its user's field.

 **Relativity Worldline Dragon:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/DEF 1900/LV: 8**

"Now that I control Worldline, I can activate the Spell Card **Cyclic Existence**!" a card which depicted Worldline and Rewinder Dragon, glowing yellow and purple respectively, and forming an infinity symbol with their bodies appeared. "I target Rewinder in my Graveyard and Special Summon him by negating his effects and sealing him from attacking!"

The Fusion Monster emerged from a GY Portal.

"Using the Level 8 Worldline and Rewinder Dragon, I build the Overlay Network!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted. "When space and time merge into an endless roar, it reveals the non-existing boundary of unrivaled power! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Manifest yourself, Rank 8! **Relativity Universe Dragon**!"

To reveal itself was a bipedal dragon with dark brown scales and sand coloured under neck, torso, palms, soles, and tail, and the rest of its body was covered in grey armor with purple trims and neon green circuits glowing over them, and its eyes and claws glowed with the same energy. The tip of its tail had two intertwined cogs attached to it, four horns erupted from its head, two pointing forward and two upwards, and lastly, two large wings emerged from its shoulders, each having a miniature mechanical dragon head just above its shoulder. The dragon gave a resounding roar as it landed in an Extra Monster Zone, two Overlay Units circling behind it.

 **Relativity Universe Dragon: Dark/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/DEF: 3000/RK: 8**

"Since he was summoned using Worldline and Rewinder, Universe gains both of his effects!" Bloody Talker gestured to his new creature. "Therefore, I activate Universe's effect, targeting himself with it! The targeted Monster is banished, but with his other effect, I detach an Overlay Unit so that won't happen. Since this last effect was applied, you take 1000 damage! Reality Control!"

A dimensional rift suddenly appeared in front of the dragon, and an Overlay Unit was sucked into it. Seconds later, Grim's body was enveloped by a green aura as some spots glitched red.

 **Grim: LP 3400 - 1000 = 2400**

"Battle!" Bloody Talker smirked. "Relativity Universe Dragon, attack Creeping Blood Dragon! Once again, I activate Reality Control so he won't leave the field! Big Bang Energy Burst!"

Two dimensional rifts opened beside the Xyz Monster, from which two cannons emerged. They fired a green beam in unison at the Link 4, destroying it in a massive explosion.

 **Grim: LP 2400 - 1000 = 1400**

"Well done." the Ignis praised his Origin. "But! Hadron Force's additional effect! If the equipped Monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect and Hadron Force is sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on the field. My choice, of course, is your Universe Dragon!"

The said dragon growled in pain and anger as it left the field in a shower of yellow particles.

"Your last Ace in the hole was destroyed!" Grim shouted. "It's time for my counterattack!"

"No, it's not over yet." the other male remarked. "Torappu hatsudō: Marker's Explosion! When a Cyberse I control destroys an opponent's Link Monster by battle or its effect, my opponent takes 500 damage times the Link Rating of the destroyed Monster. Creeping Blood was Link 4, so you take 2000 damage!"

The Ignis grunted in pain as his body glitched in pain. He fell to one knee with a smile.

"O migoto..." Grim commented.

 **Grim: LP 1400 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker!**

The winner helped his Ignis to stand up by offering a hand, which he gladly took. While Bloody Talker was thanking him for this great Duel and praising his new deck's skills, Grim couldn't help but think of Aqua's words.

Grim liked to see his partner happy like he's now... he doesn't find any discomfort in protecting him and helping him, rather, he enjoys doing it. All for his Origin's sake... Should he talk with him about this 'love'...?

No, now's not the time. As Aqua said, after this war is over. They'll have plenty of time to figure this out.

* * *

 **Back to IRL...**

As Bloody Talker logged out and Kioku opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Aoi engrossed in her new deck with Aqua tutoring her and Ema giving some comments from time to time. After a minute of taking this in, he cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Grim and I are done." he told. "My private server is set for your Duel."

"Th-Thanks." Aoi nodded.

[Were your new cards of use?] Aqua asked with a faint smile.

[He already mastered Umi and Universe.] Grim pointed out, emerging from the Duel Disk.

[That makes me happy.] she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Ema raised her left hand with a smirk. "This will be exciting. Into the VRAINS!"

"Into the VRAINS!" Aoi came on cue.

* * *

"Whoa... this is..."

"Beautiful."

Ghost Girl finished for Blue Maiden, the two and Aqua marveling the private server. This is the work of a prodigy, and to think that prodigy is Kioku himself... amazing. The girls were at a loss of words. With a few additions, Aqua would be down to make this the new Cyberse World. But for now...

She opened a palm, creating a small orb of light blue energy which slowly fell into the ground below their feet, vanishing into it.

"What was that, Aqua?" Blue Maiden asked in confusion.

[A gift to this land, if you will.] she stated. [If Kioku provided us with such a great battlefield, let's use it to its fullest. But... I can sense you're unsure about this Duel, Blue Maiden.]

"I..." she closed her mouth. She then sighed. "I'm not sure about this deck... don't take me wrong, it's amazing and powerful. But... what if my inexperience with it will cost our lives? I can't help but wonder about that..."

"Then you need to train, no?" Ghost Girl spoke up, earning a surprised expression from her. "You stand there because you have goals. Save Miyu, stop Lightning's mad plan, protect others... You can't be unsure at this stage, Aoi."

"Ema-san..."

[She's right.] Aqua continued. [You aren't alone in this fight. You have _us_. We'll help you as much as we can, and once you master this deck, your doubts will vanish. But... you'll have to work for it, too. Clear your doubts and look forward.]

"Aqua..." Blue Maiden slowly but surely let out a smile. "Thank you. I'll give it my best to master this deck. For Miyu's sake... for everyone's sake."

"That's more like it." Ghost Girl smirked. "Now, let's see how you fare against my Altergeist's!"

" **DUEL!** " the two shouted in unison.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"In order to let you go all out with that new deck and attack, I'll take the first turn. Watashi no turn!" Ghost Girl shouted. "I normal summon Altergeist Marionetter!"

The Altergeist with a round apparatus attached to its waist appeared with a giggle.

 **Altergeist Marionetter:** _ **ATK 1600**_ **/DEF 1700/LV: 4**

"I activate Marionetter's effect when Normal Summoned!" Ghost Girl stated. "I can set one "Altergeist" Trap card directly from my deck to my field! I choose the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Haunted Rock!"

"If Haunted Rock is set by the effect of an "Altergeist" card, it can be activated the turn it was set...!" Blue Maiden remembered this strategy.

"That's right!" Ghost Girl chuckled. "Altergeist Haunted Rock, hatsudō! When it's activated, I have to send one Altergeist from my hand to the Graveyard; it'll be Altergeist Pixiel. Next, since I activated a Trap Card, I can Special Summon Altergeist Multifaker from my hand!"

The Altergeist with spider-like legs attached to its waist appeared with a giggle.

 **Altergeist Multifaker: ATK 1200/** _ **DEF 800**_ **/LV: 3**

"Multifaker's effect activates upon Special Summon!" Ghost Girl pointed forward. "I can Special Summon one Altergeist from my deck in defense mode, except another copy of itself. Appear, Altergeist Vimlopire!"

The Altergeist with bat wings and a black top hat appeared with a giggle.

 **Altergeist Vimlopire: Tuner/ATK 1700/** _ **DEF 600**_ **/LV: 4**

[A Tuner Monster.] Aqua noted. [She intends to go all out from the start.]

The area's colours suddenly turned greyish as two spheres of blue flames, that resembling will-o'-wisps, appeared beside Ghost Girl.

"The Level 4 Vimlopire tunes the Level 4 Marionetter!" she cried out, the two flames launching onto her two Monsters and herself, creating a wide explosion of blue flames that quickly vanished. After her Monsters took the form of eight miniature rings surrounded by numerous green cards, she chanted.

"Primordial evil spirit! Surpass eternal time and reincarnate before us!"

A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Altergeist Gateria!"

The outline was filled to reveal the tall Altergeist with dark green skin and brown armor, shaped to resemble a formal dress with a rose motif and hiding its legs, the featureless face with a hunting green smile, wires sprouting from its back, and holding a thin staff with a rock on its tip that had a tulip blooming from its cracks. It giggled upon landing in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Altergeist Gateria:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 2600/LV: 8**

"Due to Vimlopire's effect, a Synchro Monster that used this card as material can't be targeted, or be destroyed, by my opponent's card effects," Ghost Girl explained. "Moreover, due to its effect, Gateria gains 300 Attack for every other Altergeist I control."

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 2400→2700)

"I activate the Field Spell **Altergeist Matrix Field**!" the area behind her took the form of a virtual world shrouded in darkness with ghosts and spirits made of glowing codes with various colours. Seconds later, the field returned to normal. "With this card, all Altergeist's I control gain 300 Attack and Defense!"

(Altergeist Multifaker: ATK 1200→1500, DEF 800→1100; Altergeist Gateria: ATK 2700→3000, DEF 2600→2900)

"I end my turn." Ghost Girl smirked. "And during the End Phase, Gateria's effect activates! An Altergeist Gaia Token is Special Summoned to my field; Homunculi Creation!"

A smaller version of the rock attached to Gateria's staff appeared, the tulip being replaced by a young leaf bud. The rock even had an eye on its front, glowing streaks of data forming its iris.

 **Altergeist Gaia Token: ATK 0** → **300/** _ **DEF 100**_ → _ **400**_ **/LV: 2**

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 3000→3300)

[A solid field.] Aqua commented. [This will be challenging.]

"Let's give the deck its first fight. Watashi no turn!" Blue Maiden declared. "Draw!" after revising the content in her hand, she knew what to do. "Alright, first, I normal summon Marincess Mandarin!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was a young girl wearing a primarily orange dress and a blue crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Mandarin** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 100**_ **/DEF: 100/LV: 1**

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Blue Maiden's words. "The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Marincess! I set the Level 1 Mandarin! Link Summon! Link 1! Marincess Blue Slug!"

Emerging from the portal was another young girl wearing a primarily dark blue dress and an orange crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Blue Slug** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 100/Link 1: Bottom**

"When Link Summoned, I can activate Blue Slug's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "I target one "Marincess" Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose Mandarin. Next, I discard Mandarin to Special Summon **Marincess** **Harlequin** from my hand!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was a young woman with fair skin, blue eyes, black hair tied up in a high ponytail, having earrings decorated with blue gems and a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal, dressed in a white costume with blue heart-patterns over it, white gloves, a white ball mask, and blue fins attached to her boots and elbows.

 **Marincess** **Harlequin** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/DEF: 900/LV: 5**

"I can Special Summon her by discarding another "Marincess" Monster from my hand," she explained. The more she repeats these effects, the quicker she'll memorize them. "Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!"

The second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug and Harlequin! Link Summon! Link 2! Marincess Coral Anemone!"

Emerging from the portal was another young woman wearing a primarily white dress with tentacle-like accessories and a white crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Coral Anemone** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"I activate Coral Anemone's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "Once per turn, I can target one Water Monster with 1500 or less Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to a zone she points to. Come back, Mandarin!"

The little girl in the orange dress emerged from a GY Portal.

"You aren't that bad at this." Ghost Girl chuckled.

Blue Maiden smirked at the kind comment. "I activate the Spell Card **Marincess Stream Flux** , targeting a "Marincess" Link Monster I control, in this case Coral Anemone. You take 200 damage for each Link Marker the targeted Monster has!"

Two streams of water erupted from the card, washing over Ghost Girl and sending her skidding backwards.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Shine for the third time! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" she exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are two or more Water Monsters! I set Mandarin and the Link 2 Coral Anemone! Link Summon! Awaken, Link 3! Marincess Marbled Rock!"

Emerging from the portal was a young woman with spiky hair, very long nails, and wearing a dress with spiky accessories and a crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Marbled Rock** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2500/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

[Very good.] Aqua commented. [You summoned a Link 3 on your first turn and already took first blood. And you aren't out of moves yet.]

"That's right. I activate Coral Anemone's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "Since she was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can return a different "Marincess" card from the Graveyard to my hand. I choose Stream Flux, which I'll activate again, this time on Marbled Rock!"

This time, three streams of water hit the other female Duelist.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 3600 - 600 = 3000**

 _She has a new deck, but her strategy to inflict effect damage numerous times hasn't changed._ Ghost Girl thought, amused.

"Once per turn, I can activate Marbled Rock's effect to return a "Marincess" card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Stream Flux. I activate it again on Marbled Rock!"

The same scene from before repeated itself.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"Let's Battle! Marincess Marbled Rock, attack Altergeist Gaia Token!"

Even if she had Harlequin's GY Effect, Blue Maiden had no choice but to attack a different Monster. Ghost Girl knew of Harlequin's effect, therefore she could activate Gateria's effect to change the attack to another Monster she controls in the first place.

The Token was easily destroyed under the jet of water fired from the Link 3's hands.

"At this moment, I activate Altergeist Matrix Field's effect!" Ghost Girl abruptly shouted. "During my opponent's turn once, when an "Altergeist" Monster I control is destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can target an Altergeist in my Graveyard with a different name and Special Summon it! Resurrect, Marionetter!"

The Altergeist with 1700 DEF reappeared.

(Altergeist Marionetter: ATK 1600→1900, DEF 1700→2000)

[Even if she got back that Monster, you're two steps ahead of her.] Aqua said.

"Yeah." her partner nodded. "Turn End!"

"During the End Phase, Gateria's effect activates! Homunculi Creation!"

A new Gaia Token with its boosted 400 DEF appeared upon those words.

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 3300→3600)

"Watashi no turn!" Ghost Girl announced. "Draw! I activate Marionetter's effect, targeting Haunted Rock on my field and Vimlopire in my Graveyard; the first target is sent to the Graveyard, and second is Special Summoned to my field!"

"I won't let you! I chain the Trap Card **Marincess Torrent** from my hand to it!" a card which depicted Marincess Crown Tail riding a torrent appeared. "I can activate it from my hand because I control a Link 3 or higher Marincess. It negates the activation of a Monster Effect which targets a card or cards, and if I control a Link 2 or higher Marincess, it destroys that Monster!"

[And Haunted Rock is still sent to the Graveyard because it counted as a cost for Marionetter's effect!] Aqua added as two cards vanished from existence.

(Altergeist Gateria: ATK 3600→3300)

"The Marincess' main gimmick, Traps from the hand..." Ghost Girl clicked her tongue. "I can't win with my current field due to Harlequin's GY Effect... In that case, I'll use this! Watashi no mae ni hiraki nasai! Michinaru isekai ni tsunagaru sākitto yo!"

A Link Portal appeared in front of her. "The summoning conditions are two or more Altergeist's!" she shouted, winking. "I set Gateria, Gaia Token, and Multifaker in the Link Markers!"

Her Monsters morphed into two twisters of wind and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Altergeist Primebanshee!"

An Altergeist with a serpentine and a gorgon-like body flew out of the portal, landing in the Extra Monster Zone with a deep and menacing giggle.

 **Altergeist Primebanshee: Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/** **ATK: 2100/Link 3: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right**

"I also normal summon Altergeist Meluseek from my hand!"

Following her words, the Altergeist with a mermaid body appeared with a giggle.

 **Altergeist Meluseek:** _ **ATK 500**_ **/DEF 300/LV: 1**

"Then, I activate Primebanshee's Quick Effect!" Ghost Girl gestured to her Monsters. "During a Main Phase, I can release one other Altergeist to Special Summon one from my deck to a zone it points to! I release Meluseek and Special Summon Silquitous!"

The Altergeist with a harpy-styled body appeared under Primebanshee's Bottom Marker.

 **Altergeist Silquitous:** _ **ATK 800**_ **/DEF 1500/LV: 2**

"If Meluseek is sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect lets me add a different "Altergeist" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Kuntiery." she stated. "With Altergeist Matrix Field, all Altergeist's I control gain 300 Attack and Defense!"

(Altergeist Silquitous: ATK 800→1100, DEF 1500→1800; Altergeist Primebanshee: ATK 2100→2400)

"Shirukitasu no kōka" Ghost Girl threw her arm forward. "I return one other "Altergeist" card I control to my hand, in this case Matrix Field, and target Marbled Rock! The targeted card is returned to the hand!"

[Oh no!] Aqua gasped as the Link 3 vanished.

"I reactivate Matrix Field and Battle!" Ghost Girl pointed forward. "My two Monsters will attack you directly!"

Silquitous kicked Blue Maiden with an elegant backflip and Primebanshee struck her with one of its snake-heads, prompting her to gasp in pain.

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000 - 1100 - 2400 = 500**

"Sorry for being a little harsh, but you did ask me not to go easy on you before Kioku logged out." Ghost Girl apologized. "I end my turn with this!"

"Watashi... no turn!" Blue Maiden exclaimed after recovering, drawing her new card. "I activate the Spell Card **Marine Heart**!" a card which depicted a Monster which resembled G Golem Crystal Heart glowing with blue light and being surrounded by a twister of water appeared. "I activate it when there's a "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard. Due to its effect, since there's a Link 3 or higher Marincess in my Graveyard, this turn, "Marincess" Monsters I control are unaffected by my opponent's Monster Effects!"

[With that, Silquitous' effect will be useless against our cards.] Aqua noted with a smile.

"Now, I normal summon Marincess Sea Horse!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was a teen girl wearing a dress with a seahorse-like ornament on her left shoulder and a blue necklace with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Sea Horse** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 1400**_ **/DEF: 1000/LV: 3**

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set Sea Horse! Link Summon! Marincess Blue Slug!" the young girl with 100 ATK appeared. "Her effect activates, letting me return Sea Horse from the Graveyard to my hand. Then, I Special Summon Sea Horse!"

The teen girl with 1400 ATK reappeared.

"I can Special Summon her to a zone my "Marincess" Link Monster points to," Blue Maiden explained. "Shine for the last time, yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug and Sea Horse! Link Summon! Appear, Marincess Crystal Heart!"

Emerging from the portal was a Monster composed of fog with a female-like face, which curled around a new version of G Golem Crystal Heart.

 **Marincess Crystal Heart** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Crystal Heart..." Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"In this world, we're never alone because we're connected by a power called bonds." Blue Maiden told. "Just like Aqua is with Earth, me with Ema-san and Kioku- and all four of us as a team! Since I have at least four different "Marincess" Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand: **Marincess Angel**!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was a mechanical Monster with a feminine body, a featureless face with downy pinkish-yellow eyes, a blue ribbon tie on a side of her head, a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal, dressed in cyan dress that reached her knees, black footwear with blue high-heels, and two angelic wings sprouted from her back.

 **Marincess** **Angel** **:** **Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/** _ **DEF: 700**_ **/LV: 3**

"That card..."

[Is the Marincess version of Network Angel.] Aqua finished for Ghost Girl. [This deck carries all our bonds and memories. As Lily would is, it's a perfect harmony.]

"Lily's also with us, and we fight on her behalf as well!" Blue Maiden added. "Angel's effect continues! When she's Special Summoned by her own effect, I can target one Link 1 Marincess in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to a zone my Link Monster points to by negating its effects. Return, Blue Slug!"

The young girl emerged from a GY Portal under Crystal Heart's Bottom-Right Marker.

"I activate the Spell Card Cybenet Fusion!" she declared. "I use Angel and Blue Slug on my field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into sparkles of pink and blue light that swirled together, she chanted.

"Mesmerizing song! Gentle like an angel, and strong like a storm! Echo throughout the entire sea! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 7! **Marincess Seraphim**!"

The sparkles took the form of a young woman. She had fair skin, downy pinkish-yellow eyes, yellow hair that reached her shoulders and was decorated with two blue ribbon ties near her ears, a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal, dressed in a black bodysuit with yellow highlights under a cyan dress that reached her knees and left her stomach exposed, black fingerless gloves, black footwear with blue high-heels, and two angelic wings sprouted from her back. She landed under Crystal Heart's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Marincess Seraphim** **: Water/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/DEF: 2600/LV: 7**

"What beauty..." Ghost Girl whispered in awe. Louder, she said. "However, even if you attack Silquitous with it, you can't defeat me."

"I wasn't after Silquitous in the first place." Blue Maiden smiled. "Battle! Marincess Seraphim, attack Altergeist Primebanshee!"

[This is the perfect timing for Harlequin's GY Effect!] Aqua nodded in agreement, knowing her partner's plan.

"By banishing Harlequin when a Marincess declares an attack, for every different "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard, the attacking Monster gains 400 Attack until the end of this turn!" Blue Maiden shouted. "There are Blue Slug, Coral Anemone, and Marbled Rock in my Graveyard, which means 1200 Attack is added!"

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 2400→3600)

"Damn it, I forgot about Harlequin..." Ghost Girl gritted her teeth. "But I have a trick up my sleeve as well! I activate Altergeist Kuntiery's effect in my hand! When an opponent's Monster declares an attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand to negate it!"

The Fusion Monster halted as the Altergeist with a centaur body appeared on the field.

 **Altergeist Kuntiery: ATK 0/** _ **DEF 2400**_ **/LV: 5**

"Kuntiery's other effect is useless due to Marine Heart, but your attack was negated." she smirked.

"Seraphim's effect!" Blue Maiden declared, surprising her. "When linked to Marincess Crystal Heart, she can declare up to two attacks on Monsters per Battle Phase! Moreover, when Seraphim attacks an opponent's Link Monster, she gains 400 Attack for every "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard with a different name during the damage calculation only!"

[As stated before, there are three such Monsters in our Graveyard.] Aqua pointed out. [That's an additional 1200 Attack!]

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 3600→4800)

"Heh, so this is it..." Ghost Girl lowered her Duel Disk in defeat.

"Go, Marine Hymn!"

Following that command, Seraphim put her hands together and started singing, summoning two twisters of water that launched at Primebanshee, easily destroying it.

 **Ghost Girl: LP 2400 - 1200 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Maiden!**

[Well done, Aoi. That was a splendid victory for your first time.] Aqua addressed her partner.

"Thank you." Blue Maiden nodded. "This deck... it's the best weapon for me to use against Lightning and his team. I promise I'll win, Aqua, you too Ema-san."

"...You've grown, Aoi." Ghost Girl admitted, earning a confused expression from her. "I believe you can take on any opponent from now on." she gave a thumbs up and wink. "Hit them with your girl power!"

Blue Maiden stared at her with wide eyes- until laughing softly. "Yeah, I'll do it." she said. "I won't forget it, Ema-san."

That said, the two logged out. Back to the watching crowd...

"Wasn't that spectacular!?" Almark asked his Being with an excited expression. "I'd give both Duels a ten out of ten! What's your score, Ninlil-chan?"

"Why did I watch these Duels?" she asked, making him face fault. "What's your aim?"

"I didn't input a cold personality for your coding, yet I wonder how it came down to this..." Almark mumbled to himself. Louder, he said. "It's nothing special. I was interested in you hearing their words."

What words? Neither Duelists or Ignis said anything that should concern Ninlil, yet Almark says there was. Did she miss it, then? Well, she knows her Creator like the back of her hand, and he'll leave this matter as a mystery for her to solve.

No reason to stay here any longer; Ninlil vanished, going to finish her previous tasks. Almark let out a sly grin as he did the same, vanishing with the chairs and the empty bowl. The Being will understand in the future, he thought.

* * *

[ **Important A/N at the bottom** ]

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Grim:**

 **Cyberse Particle Matter**

Continuous Trap

Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (DARK/Cyberse/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0/LV: 5). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, cannot be destroyed by battle. During damage calculation, if your monster battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card from your GY; until the end of this turn, your battling monster gains 500 ATK/DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle.

[Trivia: its design is based on Gundam Exia Dark Matter.]

 **Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Top-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 Effect Monsters

When Link Summoned and points to no monsters: Target 1 Trap Card in your GY that can be summoned as a monster and declare one number; Special Summon it as a Normal Monster (DARK/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800) with the same Level as the declared number. You can only Link Summon 1 "Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac" per turn. Monsters which were originally Traps this card points to cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

[Trivia: its design is based on Gundam Throne Zwei.]

 **Annihilation Procedure**

Normal Spell

Activate when you control "Cyberse Antiparticle Dirac": Banish it and 1 "Cyberse Particle" card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Link 4 Cyberse monster from your Extra Deck (this is treated as a Link Summon). You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card, except by the effect of "Annihilation Procedure".

 **Hadron Force**

Equip Spell

Equip to a Link Monster. When it declares an attack, destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card your opponent controls. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle or a card effect and this card's sent to the GY: You can destroy 1 card on the field. You can only use this effect of "Hadron Force" once per turn.

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Water Deus - Umi** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 1300/LV: 2)

When Normal Summoned, target 1 card in your Spell & Trap Zone: Destroy it, and if you do, check the top 5 cards of your deck; add 1 Cyberse monster from among them to your hand, and shuffle back the rest. You can banish 1 monster from your GY: Increase this card's Level by the banished monster's (max. 6). You can only use 1 "Water Deus - Umi" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Cyclic Existence**

Normal Spell

If you control a Level 8 "Relativity" monster, target 1 Level 8 "Relativity" monster in your GY with a different name: Special Summon it by negating its effects. That monster cannot attack, and is destroyed during this turn's End Phase.

 **Relativity Universe Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000/RK: 8)

2+ Level 8 monsters

This card is also treated as a LIGHT monster while on the field or GY. This card gains these effects depending on the materials used for its summon:

\- "Relativity Worldline Dragon": Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field: Banish it. Whenever this card would leave the field, by battle or an effect, you can detach a material from it instead. When this effect is applied, or if this card is banished from the field: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if it was banished, Special Summon it back to the field (on the same Monster Zone).

\- "Relativity Rewinder Dragon": During your turn only, when your opponent activates a card or effect, by detaching a material from this card, you can negate that activation, and if you do, your opponent cannot activate a card or effect with the same original name as the card negated by this effect until the Duel's end.

 **Ghost Girl:**

 **Altergeist Matrix Field**

Field Spell

"Altergeist" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. During your opponent's turn once, when an "Altergeist" monster you control is destroyed by battle or a card effect: You can target 1 "Altergeist" monster in your GY with a different name than the destroyed one; Special Summon it. The activation and effects of your "Altergeist" Trap cards cannot be negated.

 **Blue Maiden:**

 **Marincess** **Harlequin** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 900/LV: 5)

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 other "Marincess" monster from your hand. Banish this card from your GY when a "Marincess" monster declares an attack: For every different "Marincess" Link Monster in your GY, it gains 400 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by battle. This effect lasts until the end of this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Marincess Harlequin" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on the Harlequin rasbora.]

 **Marincess Stream Flux**

Normal Spell

Target 1 "Marincess" Link Monster you control: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Link Rating x 200. Your opponent takes no effect damage during the turn you activate this card, except by the effect of "Marincess Stream Flux".

 **Marincess Torrent**

Normal Trap

If you control a "Marincess" Link Monster: Negate the activation of a Monster Effect which targets a card(s), then, if you control a Link 2 or higher "Marincess" monster, destroy that monster. If you control a Link 3 or higher "Marincess" monster, you can activate this card from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Marincess Torrent" per turn.

 **Marine Heart**

If there's a "Marincess" Link Monster in your GY: This turn, cards you control in an Extra Monster Zone(s) are unaffected by your opponent's card effects, OR, if there's a Link 3 or higher "Marincess" monster in your GY, "Marincess" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's Monster Effects.

 **Marincess** **Angel** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 300/DEF: 700/LV: 3)

If you have at least 4 "Marincess" monsters in your GY with different names, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, target 1 Link 1 "Marincess" monster in your GY: Special Summon it to a zone your Link Monster points to by negating its effects. When used as Link Material for the summon of a WATER Link Monster, draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Marincess Angel" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on the Pterophyllum, known to most aquarists as Angelfish.]

 **Marincess Seraphim** (Water/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2600/LV: 7)

"Marincess Angel" + 1 WATER Link Monster

If linked to "Marincess Crystal Heart", this card cannot be destroyed by card effects and can declare up to 2 attacks on monsters per Battle Phase. While you control a Link Monster(s), your opponent's monsters cannot target other monsters you control for attacks, also your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. When this card attacks an opponent's Link Monster, it gains 400 ATK for every "Marincess" Link Monster with a different name in your GY during the damage calculation only.

* * *

 **Another 'phew!' like for the last chapter. This one was tricky due to the dialogues between all characters. The Duels were fun to write, especially the last one. Marincess' are an interesting archetype to write... especially with the additions a fanfic writer can create.**

 **Going in order, we have Shin and Ema at the cemetery. I felt like someone had to cheer her up in that particular scene (since Kioku and Aoi do it later on) and who should do it? Shin, aka Toxin, of course. He's the** _ **only**_ **friend her brother has so far! Not to mention, Shin also needed someone to talk with. Starve Venom being cute at the end was just the cherry on the cake; that dragon cares for its master, too. He just... does it in a peculiar way.**

 **Go vs. Playmaker comes next. Nothing changed with the dialogue or how the Duel plays out, but I did make one important change to that part. In the anime, Akira logs Go out before the capture unit could... well,** _ **capture**_ **, Playmaker; here, when the unit is activated, Kioku saves Playmaker in the nick of time.**

 **I don't want to imply Akira wasn't going to help Go, I'm just saying Kioku does it before he could. I did this because SOL, with the addition of King, isn't that friendly to let Akira's actions go unpunished. While I have some plans for Akira and SOL in general, those are for later chapters and we can't focus on it at the moment.**

 **Then there's good interaction between Team Girls + Kioku and Grim. Aqua and Grim then leave to finish the Marincess deck and other cards, and here, I touch on Grim x Kioku. Now, I don't intend to make it a real thing because of the same reasons Aqua pointed out. Now's not the time, and I don't even know if to add it or not.**

 **I was debating in adding that scene or not because, a couple of times, when I write Grim and Kioku moments their interaction maybe shifts too much to lovers. So I thought to add it since the points Aqua made are relevant and it would be funny.**

 **Another important thing happens: Aqua states that Crystal Heart contains a fraction of Earth's data in it. I added it in case the anime never touches on how Earth got into Bohman in the first place.**

 **Kioku/Bloody Talker vs. Grim happens, we see more of Grim's deck and the boss monster of the "Relativity" archetype debuts, Universe Dragon. I had that card in mind for a** _ **very**_ **long time. I'd like to point out this Duel lasted... 20 (maybe more) minutes in the actual story, so Aoi had plenty of time to study how her new deck works and grasp its basics.** **Aoi vs. Ema comes, and here, I made Marincess' gain a Fusion Monster so Aoi's time to learn that summoning method doesn't go to waste.**

 **Almark and Ninlil appear as well but don't do much. Their scenes were a set up for Ninlil and what's to come with her character.**

 **That said, SEASON 2 HAS FINALLY ENDED! Man, it's so hard to believe season 3 just started. It was yesterday when Aoi visited Cafe Nagi for the first time and talked with Yusaku. Something which they do in season 3 as well... VRAINS likes to repeat things, don't they? In any case, I think this start was an amazing one for the show.**

 **Ai and Roboppy have human forms and they look amazing, Queen's going to Duel, Decode Talker has an evil brother he doesn't even know about, an amazing new Opening- Ah, the start of a new season is always enjoyable. And the BEST part is, since Ai isn't with Yusaku anymore, the latter's plot armor has vanished!**

 **I'm calling it right now! Yusaku's first loss will be at the hands of evil Ai! What an amazing moment it'll be for his character! He'll get CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT after that!**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Who do you ship Kioku and/or Bloody Talker with and why?**


	48. (S2) Apex of Perfection

**Back at it again with another VRAINS Overdrive chapter! Let's get right into it!**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I think I could've skipped that part with Grim thinking about love taking into consideration the plans I have in store for him for this season, but oh well. In any case, Bloody Talker did work with Ghost Girl in season 1, but not under SOL's orders. That was indeed Morningstar."

 **\- In response to** _ **ClearwingYuta**_ **'s review:**

"RAFO for that question, but in case you want to see how he would look if he had a human body, you can read Album Collection's first chapter."

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Thanks for pointing out that mistake, sometimes my brain does something called 'give cards effects which I'll then forget'. In regard to your other question, it wasn't stated so it's my bad, but Worldline was the dragon he got from the lab."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 27:**

 **Apex of Perfection**

* * *

 **The next day - Afternoon - LINK VRAINS**

Standing on a large island near the Central Tower were Bloody Talker, Blue Maiden, and Ghost Girl. Yesterday night, Yusaku sent Kioku a message that stated they had to meet tomorrow in VRAINS ASAP. Although the message contained no further information, he figured it was about Lightning or sorts.

It didn't take long until Playmaker and Soulburner came into view, jumping off of their D-Boards and landing on the island. Time to see what this is all about.

"Why did you call for us?" Bloody Talker asked as he and the girls walked up to the two. "Did Lightning make a move? Or you found a lead-"

The conversation was interrupted by two voices. Something zoomed past their island and into the distance followed by panicked shouts, and eventually stopped as it crashed into a nearby island...

"What was that...?" Blue Maiden asked in total confusion, a sentiment shared by everyone.

"Some idiot must have illegally modified their D-Board." Ghost Girl shrugged.

"Strange, the shouts sounded kinda familiar..." Bloody Talker scratched his head in thought.

[Putting that aside,] Grim started. [What's this meeting about, Playmaker?]

"Revolver contacted me, saying he wants to talk." he revealed, shocking the others.

"Revolver? The Hanoi?" Soulburner inquired, and he got a nod.

"What does he want with all of us?" Bloody Talker said. He'd understand if only he and Playmaker were called, maybe to have a rematch, but everyone? "It must be about Lightning."

"Even I don't know the reason." Playmaker said. "He didn't specify anything in the message."

[Maybe Bloody Talker is right.] Ai spoke up. [He wants our help, or maybe ask us something.]

"But why would he contact Playmaker?" Soulburner asked. "They're enemies."

[Well, our relationship with him is strange.] Ai remarked. [For instance, he knows Playmaker's and Bloody Talker's identities. And yours, too, Soulburner.]

"What!?" he exclaimed.

[Calm down, Soulburner.] Flame calmly urged him. [Revolver is the leader of the Knights of Hanoi; since you're a victim of the Lost Incident, it's not weird that he knows your identity.]

"That's true..."

"But since we know Revolver's identity, we're on equal grounds." Bloody Talker added.

"Eh!? Who is he!?" Ghost Girl inquired in surprise.

[Hey hey, slow down.] Ai held his hands up. [Why don't you ask him directly?]

[Is it possible that it's a trap?] Aqua asked.

[We can't definitely say no.] Grim agreed. [But he made it clear he doesn't want to fight us now. His main focus must be Lightning, after all, he gave us the program which stops Lightning's IRL attacks.]

[So that was a Knight of Hanoi program.] Flame realized.

[But that doesn't guarantee it's not a trap.] Aqua insisted.

"You're right." Bloody Talker nodded. "But I'm a little familiar with Revolver, and I know he isn't the type to stab you from behind. He challenges you directly, and destroys you until nothing's left."

"...What do you think?" Blue Maiden addressed Ghost Girl.

"I'm willing to meet him." she smiled. "We have a lot of history."

[Soulburner, what about you?] Flame turned to his Origin, who stayed silent.

Minutes passed until a portal opened above their heads, from which light erupted and formed a prism-shaped barrier around the island, trapping it inside. Lastly, Sedna and Revolver walked out of a portal that opened behind them, the latter's eyes traveling from one person to the other.

"You're all here." he commented.

"Revolver..." Soulburner muttered.

"And the new girl." Bloody Talker noted. _Now, the question is... is she really Miyu's sister?_

"You trapped us?" Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes, showing hostility.

"Don't worry." Revolver smirked. "This program isolates our info from outsiders."

"Really?"

[There's no doubt.] Flame answered his partner. [All transmissions to the outside have been cut.]

"Oi, Rev, how's it going!?" Bloody Talker laughed. "Didn't see you in a while."

"I'm asking you kindly: do _not_ to use abbreviations." Revolver said brusquely. "I gathered you here because it's the only way to get your help. Don't be childish this early."

"So mean." Bloody Talker puffed his cheeks. He then placed a hand on his hip. "I was trying to be polite. Why do you need our help, anyway?"

"Our goal is to kill the Ignis." he stated. "We'll eventually have to fight each other, but the immediate enemy is the Light Ignis and Adam." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes at that name. "On that, our interests are aligned. Moreover," he glanced at her comrade. "Your history is also tied. It would make sense for you to team up."

"Aqua, can you tell who she is?" Blue Maiden glanced at her Ignis.

[Yes, I can.] Aqua nodded. [You are... It's you, isn't it? Sugisaki Miyu's sister.]

"Wait, you know me?" Sedna's eyes widen, shocking them with her answer. She then turned to Mister-named-after-a-gun. "Did you know this?"

"No, but taking into consideration the circumstances, it's no shocker for me." Revolver told. "She knows you because she's the Ignis born from your sister."

"Nee-san's...!?" she gasped in shock. "Well this is awkward..." she glanced at Aqua, eyeing her suspiciously. She was on the side that wanted to coexist with humans, so with no doubt, she isn't as evil as Lightning... but the idea to let an Ignis near her sister wasn't appealing, too.

[But why are you there, Sedna?] Aqua placed a hand on her chest.

"As Revolver explained, the Knights of Hanoi's goal is to kill the Ignis." Sedna said. "And the Light Ignis, Lightning, falls into the category. He... he was the one to put my sister into a coma for ten years and separate us! It's true that Hanoi aren't nice people... but letting a monster like Lightning run loose isn't right, too. That's why, in order to avenge and free nee-san, I'm helping them."

"This isn't a game. It's a real battle." Playmaker told. "I understand your objective, Sedna, but it's too dangerous. If you lose, you perish."

"I had a feeling you're gonna say that." Sedna admitted, which confused him. "This is my battle, not yours! I'm battling for my family, therefore it's my responsibility to enter the battlefield. That's why I joined Hanoi: unlike you people, they let me be on the front-lines!"

[Sedna...] Aqua whispered. She then nodded. [Very well. I can sense those are your deepest feelings, and as Miyu's Ignis, I'll respect them.]

"Um... thank you...?" the Hanoi member replied unsurely.

[But, please, don't lose.] she added. [If you were to lose, Miyu will be devastated.]

"Yes, I know that." Sedna smiled this time. Huh, that kindness does remind her of Miyu...

"Sedna, I'm also fighting for Miyu-chan." Blue Maiden stepped forward. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but I'm the girl who played with Miyu-chan at the park ten years ago."

Sedna blinked. Twice. "You... wait, what?" she pointed at her. "You're... the girl which lost my mother's ring!?"

"W-Well, actually..."

[Blue Maiden wasn't the one to lose the ring.] Aqua revealed. [Miyu simply wanted to show the ring to her, but Miyu dropped it by accident and it fell into the drain.]

"Oh..." Sedna facepalmed. "Damn her clumsiness...! In that case, I'm sorry if you got into trouble for that. And I thank you for what you did; taking the blame like that isn't easy."

"She was my friend." Blue Maiden smiled. "I had to help her."

"Not to be disrespectful, but we gathered here for another reason. You may finish this chat after the Light Ignis has been dealt with." Revolver interrupted them and went back to the matter at hand. "In order to prepare for the fight, I tried to recruit your half-brother Blood Shepherd, Ghost Girl."

"Kuh, you even know that...?" she narrowed her eyes.

"But Blood Shepherd wouldn't accept my way of thinking, so I gave him a hint on how to fight the Light Ignis."

"I see. That's why he equipped himself with Snatch Drone." Bloody Talker realized. "But he was defeated in the end. That hint wasn't enough..."

"Blood Shepherd's Dueling was nearly perfect." Revolver said. "Not just him: when the Light Ignis attacked SOL, the fourth Charisma Duelist, Keliphortress, tried to annihilate the Light Ignis- but he ultimately failed. The Light Ignis' Dueling was superior both times. You saw what happens to the losers, yes? Their fates will be ours, too. I know they're planning something, and the more time we give them, the further we're at a disadvantage."

[We need to find them as soon as possible, you're saying.] Grim finished for him.

[So even Revolver is scared of Lightning's power.] Ai taunted.

"If that's what you want to think, go ahead." he smirked.

"Work together? You must be joking!" Soulburner bellowed, catching their attention. He clenched his fist in evident anger. "Did you forget what you did to us!? You messed up my life!"

"I know-"

"No! You don't!" Soulburner cut him off. "Let's Duel, Revolver... we're ending this here!"

"Soulburner..." Playmaker whispered in surprise.

"Sorry, but you all stay out of this." he said. "This is my problem! I'll crush him and get revenge for my parents!"

"...Fine." Revolver closed his eyes. He then reopened them, cutting the air itself with their sharpness. "Let's Duel, Soulburner."

"Oi, oi, wait a second now-" Bloody Talker raised his hands in defense, trying to calm down the FIRE user. The way he talks makes it easy to understand he doesn't know the truth: Revolver isn't the one responsible for the Lost Incident, but his father.

"I'm sorry, Bloody Talker." the youth walked past him, glaring at the Hanoi leader. "But I can't forgive what he did! Revolver, if I win, I'll hold you responsible for everything! If I lose, I'll give you Flame!"

[H-Huh!?] the Ignis in question almost face faulted.

"Fine. I have no objections."

"Eh!? Not you too, Revolver!" Bloody Talker exclaimed, glancing at the young man. But once he saw his stoic and calm expression, a part of him understood why Revolver accepted: in order to let Soulburner sort his feelings!

Well, maybe... he isn't sure himself. But as things stand, this fight cannot be avoided, so the others stepped aside and let the two Duel. Soulburner went first and started out strong, summoning Heatlio right off the bat. In response, Revolver did...

"Nothing!?" Sedna cried out in utter shock, a feeling shared by everyone else. "Is he nuts!?"

[Did he get a bad starting hand? Now from all times?] Grim raised a non-existing eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Ghost Girl asked.

"He didn't do anything..." Blue Maiden muttered. "Is Revolver intending to lose?"

[I don't sense anything from his soul.] Aqua remarked.

 _So it must be as I thought._ Bloody Talker sweatdropped. At this rate, it's going to be a hollow victory and, more than likely, Soulburner won't be satisfied... In fact, the FIRE user was visibly angry at his opponent not doing anything, and he couldn't bring himself to declare the final attack, the Duel ending with a No Result.

"Phew, I was worried there for a second..." Sedna sighed in relief.

[Soulburner...] Flame stared at his Origin in concern.

"If I win like this, it won't be cool at all!" he growled in anger.

[Yeah, not cool.] Ai agreed.

"Be quiet." Playmaker scolded his partner.

Revolver walked up to his fellow Duelist, staring down at him. "Satisfied?"

"Of course not!" Soulburner snarled. "I don't even know your identity! And I can't Duel you!" his expression turned to a desperate one. "What am I supposed to do!?"

After a short silence, Revolver decided to throw the bomb. "I'm Kogami Ryoken. The son of Kogami Kiyoshi who started the Lost Incident."

[He revealed his identity!?] Ai gasped.

"...Just because I know your identity," Soulburner started as he stood up. "Doesn't mean-"

"Soulburner." Playmaker walked up to his friend. "Revolver was eight-years-old during the Lost Incident. About the same age as us. He reported the incident because he felt guilty about Dr. Kogami's actions."

[In other words, he saved you.] Grim said.

"What!?" Soulburner gasped.

"The one to save nee-san... was you...?" Sedna's eyes widen.

"And the perpetrator, Dr. Kogami, is already dead." Bloody Talker continued. "You must understand his pain too, Soulburner. Betraying your own father- to the authorities- isn't an easy act... he had to make a big sacrifice. Revolver isn't responsible for the Lost Incident."

"Damn, what's going on!?" Soulburner shouted into his palm.

[Calm down, Soulburner.]

"I know!" he shouted back at Flame.

"Soulburner, we'll only work together until we defeat the Light Ignis." Revolver reminded him. "If we survive, we'll eventually have to fight each other with your Ignis on the line. Can you keep your anger down until then?"

"Revolver..." he whispered.

Before the youth in question could say something else, Revolver's Duel Disk beeped as its screen flashed red.

"That signal-!" Sedna gasped, knowing what that meant.

[Hey, what does it mean?] Ai asked hastily. [She gave a shocked reaction, so it must be bad, right?]

"Yes." Revolver admitted, prompting him to yelp. "I feared the Light Ignis would intrude on us upon seeing this irregular meeting. We have to hurry out of him before he can attack us."

[Wait, you mean this barrier can't protect us at all!?] Ai exclaimed.

"Yes, but better safe than sorry." Revolver remarked.

[He's on lying.] Aqua confirmed. [We can trust he's saying the truth.]

"Follow me." the Hanoi leader snapped his fingers, summoning a portal. He, Sedna, Playmaker, Soulburner, and Ghost Girl walked into it respectively, but before Blue Maiden and Bloody Talker could-

"Bloody Talker-samaaaaa!" they halted at the sudden voice, Pigeon flying over to them with Frog.

"You guys-!" his eyebrows furrowed. "I knew those voices from before were familiar! What are you doing here!?"

"We were hoping for a big scoop!" Frog explained, Pigeon nodding to confirm his words. "We couldn't hear a thing from the distance, but please, take us with you! If we don't get the scoop, we're broke!"

"Please!" Pigeon added.

"At least they didn't hear us..." Blue Maiden mumbled.

[That would've been truly troublesome.] Aqua agreed.

[We have to hurry.] Grim pointed out. [The enemy could be here any moment.]

"I know." Bloody Talker nodded. He turned to the two. "Sorry guys, but this is top secret and-"

A lightning bolt suddenly descended from the sky, striking the barrier above their heads. It proved some resilience to the attack, but the barrier soon shattered and struck the island, together with the portal, which vanished as a result.

The island broke into two, and while Frog was carried by Pigeon, Bloody Talker and Blue Maiden cried out as they started falling towards their doom.

"Bloody Talker-sama!" the reporters shouted in concern.

"HELP US INSTEAD OF PANICKING!" the hacker roared in annoyance, remembering they did the same thing back in the old VRAINS before he and Playmaker fell off a bridge. "I'll have to use Instant Save Coating before-"

Out of nowhere, a new island, this one glowing with yellow energy, materialized under them. Instead of squashing into it, they were blown back upwards as the ground proved to be very soft and elastic, so no harm was done there.

"What is this!?" Blue Maiden asked in confusion and shock. "They let us fall just to save us!?"

"My true aim was to destroy the portal. My powers accidentally destroyed the island, too. I had to make up for it, didn't I?"

Twisting their heads towards the speaker, they saw none other than Bohman on his D-Board in front of the island, Haru there behind him on his own hoverboard.

"Senpai, that's the person Playmaker Dueled weeks ago after NEW LINK VRAINS opened!" Pigeon pointed out as they arrived at the scene as well.

"Talk about a big scoop!" Frog shouted in confidence. "Film them!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to." Bohman turned towards them, making them shriek. He fired a yellow orb from his hand, which struck the two immediately and logged them out.

"At least they won't get into trouble..." Bloody Talker looked at the bright side. "Lightning said he decided to chop the unnecessary weeds; Bohman, we're your next targets!?"

"That's right." he smirked. "While I was aiming for any Duelist except Playmaker, you're the best result I've gotten. Your sister will surely be happy if you pay our H.Q. a visit; I'll let you reunite once again."

"You sound awfully kind." Bloody Talker shrugged. "But, why did you say 'except' Playmaker? You get cold feet around him, perhaps?"

"To prepare for my Duel against Playmaker, this will be my first test." Bohman stated. "After all, if I can't defeat strong opponents like yourself, I have no right to challenge Playmaker, do I?"

[That is a good point indeed.] Grim admitted. [However, by your earlier words, I can tell you're confident in being the victor. You should know by now that the confident ones are the first to see their errors.]

"I'll make sure to remember those words." Bohman's smirk turned into a sly grin. "Now, follow me, Bloody Talker!"

He turned his D-Board around, flying off. The challenged youth jumped off the island and summoned his own D-Board, doing the same. Blue Maiden was about to follow them, but Haru's voice made her halt.

"If I'd be in your position, I wouldn't," he explained. "Thanks to Bohman's new power, all Data Material in this area has been deleted and only those permitted by him may use it." wasn't that new recruit, King, the one who made this program...? Whatever. "Wait patiently until your friend's- Oi!"

Haru gasped as Blue Maiden continued her plan, jumping off the island. Instead of summoning her D-Board, however, two angelic wings sprouted from her back, and she flew off!

"She has wings like that Toxin guy!?" Haru gritted his teeth. Damn it, this is bad! He zoomed after her, and noted she couldn't fly too quickly with her wings, seeing how easily his D-Board surpassed her.

[We met our opposition.] Aqua noted. [This person, according to Playmaker's info, is Bohman's younger A.I. brother.]

"Brother? Humph, don't say dumb stuff like that." Haru scoffed, which confused her. "He and I aren't siblings!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Shortly following Bohman's defeat at Playmaker's hands for the second time, Bohman started his evolution into the third and final phase. Haru stared down at a coffin within the never-lit up room inside of Lightning's castle, in which Bohman slumbered.

"Will my brother wake up?" Haru addressed their creator that was beside him.

"Don't worry." Lightning said. "However, this Bohman won't need to have his emotions controlled. From now on, you'll be his servant."

Oh... "Not his younger brother?" Haru blinked.

"'Brothers' are just a designation." Lightning stated, which made him frown. Haru still doesn't know why he felt disappointment and loneliness in the bottom of his existence upon those words.

* * *

[Lightning must've used brotherhood to control Bohman...] Aqua realized.

"Brotherhood doesn't exist between people like us." Haru gestured to himself and Blue Maiden, and her eyebrows furrowed in response. "Your brother... I know you two aren't connected by blood. But, in spite of that, you call yourselves siblings?" he spread his arms in exasperation and smirked. "Humans are silly!"

"No, you're wrong." Blue Maiden glared. "You simply can't understand. Someone like you, who acted as a younger brother per orders, can't understand... It's true me and onii-sama aren't united by blood, but we've made memories together. Those memories aren't a designation! Our hearts are strongly united!"

"Humph, no matter what you say, siblings are lame!" Haru shouted back. "Since you won't back down and wait, I'll destroy you myself. If I win, the Water Ignis and your consciousness go to Lightning!"

"And if I win, you'll answer every question I have!" it seems Blue Maiden can use this in her favor. Maybe Haru could give her some useful information. "Let's do this!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Haru: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"The one in front goes first! Boku no turn!" Haru declared. "I normal summon **Lumen Commander**!"

Appearing on the field was a human-sized knight clad in silver armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso. It wore a great helm with the crest of two bullhorns that left its black eyes exposed. It held a sword in its right hand.

 **Lumen Commander: Light/Cyberse/** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/DEF: 1500/LV: 4**

"A Light Cyberse deck..." Blue Maiden noted. "I thought he'd use something else, taking into note Bohman's High Drive's."

"The High Drive deck was originally my deck!" Haru snapped at those words. "I was the one who taught Bohman how to Duel! I exchanged my deck to expand our faction's firepower!" and so no one would say 'Hey, he uses Bohman's deck! He's just a fake', he thought but not said. "I pay 400 Life Points to activate the Quick-Play Spell **Lumen Engender**!"

 **Haru: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

A card which depicted a shouting Lumen Commander as its body exploded with intense light appeared.

"With this card," Haru explained. "I release one "Lumen" Monster I control to Special Summon three Lumen Tokens in defense mode!"

His Monster was replaced by three glowing stars shaped like Lightning's symbol.

 **Lumen Token: Light/Cyberse/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1 - (x3)**

[He gathered three Monsters and lowered his Life Points.] Aqua said. [This pattern...]

 _He'll Link Summon and use Marker's Portal._ Blue Maiden thought, catching on her opponent's plan. It was a good idea to watch all those replays on Lightning's faction.

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Haru's words. "The summoning condition is one Light Cyberse Monster! I set a Token in the Link Marker!"

One of his stars turned into a twister of yellow wind and shot into a Link Marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1! **Lumen Chevalier**!"

A human-sized knight clad in silver armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso appeared next. It wore a frog-mouth helm that left its crimson eyes exposed and held a lance in its right hand. It followed its user in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Lumen Chevalier: Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom**

[A Cyberse Union Monster?] Aqua's eyes widen a little. [And a Link Monster at that!]

"If you like it, here's an encore! Arawarero, boku no sākitto! I set my second Token!" another star shot into a new Link Portal. "Link Summon! Lumen Chevalier!"

A second Chevalier emerged from the portal and flew under the first's Bottom Marker.

"And now I activate my Skill!" as Blue Maiden predicted, _that_ Skill came next. "Marker's Portal: once per Duel, when my Life Points are lower than its original amount, I can activate one Link Magic from my deck. Moreover, its effect's activation cannot be negated nor be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!"

[A Link Magic...] Aqua echoed. [It must be-!]

"Appear, the three arrows that judge the world! Link Magic, Judgement Arrows!" Haru shouted, playing the card Aqua feared. It was activated under the second Chevalier's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"For the third time! Arawarero, boku no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two "Lumen" Monsters! I set the last Token and the Chevalier in my Main Monster Zone! Link Summon! Link 2! **Acme Lumen Knight**!"

A tall knight clad in broad silver armor with golden trims and the glowing symbol of Lightning's star engraved on its torso appeared in front of Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker. It wore an armet and held an ornate sword in its right hand.

 **Acme Lumen Knight: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Left, Right**

"I activate my remaining Lumen Chevalier's effect!" Haru gestured to his field. "Once per turn, I can target one Light Cyberse I control in order to equip this card to my target. Of course, I target Knight!"

The Link 1 threw its lance into the air before vanishing, and the Link 2 took hold of it seconds later. It brandished its two weapons before giving a menacing battle cry.

"The Monster equipped with Chevalier gains 800 Attack." Haru smirked. "Moreover, Acme Lumen Knight is unaffected by my opponent's card effects so long as it's equipped with a Light Cyberse Union Monster!"

(Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2000→2800)

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Haru concluded.

"2800 Attack..." Blue Maiden gritted her teeth. "With Judgement Arrows' effect, it will have its Attack doubled if it battles."

[Trust your new deck's power.] Aqua reminded. [If you do, I'm sure you'll find the way, Blue Maiden!]

She nodded in reply. "Yeah! Watashi no turn, draw! I normal summon Marincess Sea Horse from my hand!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was the teen girl wearing a dress with a seahorse-like ornament on her left shoulder and a blue necklace with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Sea Horse** **:** _ **ATK 1400**_ **/DEF 1000/LV: 3**

"What? A Water Cyberse?" Haru's eyes widen a little in confusion. "Tsk, she must've changed her deck when the Water Ignis joined her..."

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Blue Maiden's words. "The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Marincess! I set the Level 3 Sea Horse! Link Summon! Link 1! Marincess Blue Slug!"

Emerging from the portal was the young girl wearing a primarily dark blue dress and an orange crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Blue Slug** **: ATK 100/Link 1: Bottom**

"When Link Summoned, I can activate Blue Slug's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "I target one "Marincess" Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose Sea Horse, which I'll Special Summon!"

The teen girl with 1400 ATK reappeared.

"I can Special Summon her to a zone my "Marincess" Link Monster points to," Blue Maiden explained. "Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!"

The second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug and Sea Horse! Link Summon! Link 2! Marincess Coral Anemone!"

Emerging from the portal was the young woman wearing a primarily white dress with tentacle-like accessories and a white crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Coral Anemone** **: ATK 2000/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"I activate Coral Anemone's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "I can target one Water Monster with 1500 or less Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to a zone she points to. Come back, Sea Horse!"

The said Monster reappeared for the second time.

"Shine for the third time! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" she exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are two or more Water Monsters! I set Sea Horse and the Link 2 Coral Anemone! Link Summon! Awaken, Link 3! Marincess Marbled Rock!"

Emerging from the portal was the young woman with spiky hair, very long nails, and wearing a dress with spiky accessories and a crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess Marbled Rock** **: ATK 2500/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

[You can now activate Coral Anemone's effect!] Aqua stated.

"That's right! Since she was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can return a different "Marincess" card from the Graveyard to my hand. I choose Sea Horse!"

"You summoned a Link 3 by using a single card, which you then recovered!?" Haru cried out in shock.

"And I'm not done yet!" Blue Maiden revealed a card from her hand. "I activate Marincess Sea Star's effect from my hand, discarding her to increase the Attack of a Marincess I control by 800 until the end of this turn!"

(Marincess Marbled Rock: ATK 2500→3300)

"Next, I activate Marbled Rock's effect to return a "Marincess" card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Sea Star!"

"You could use its effect again to boost Marbled Rock by another 800 Attack, but your Monster won't have enough Attack to defeat my Knight!" Haru reminded her. "Not when I have Judgement Arrows around!"

"No, she can! Battle! Marincess Marbled Rock, attack Acme Lumen Knight! I activate the Trap Card **Marincess Bubble Armor** from my hand!" a card which depicted Marincess Harlequin's body protected by bubbles appeared. "I can activate it from my hand because I control a Link 3 or higher Marincess. The Attack of battling Monsters can't be changed this turn, and since I control a Link 2 or higher Marincess, I draw one card!"

"A Trap from the hand!?" Haru gasped. _Her deck is insane!_ "I activate the equipped Chevalier's effect, destroying it to protect Knight from destruction!"

[But you'll still take the damage!] Aqua pointed out.

Marbled Rock fired a jet of water from her hands, which washed over the Link 2. It wasn't destroyed, but its lance was nowhere to be seen.

 **Haru: LP 3600 - 500 = 3100**

(Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→2000)

"I wasn't able to destroy it... It's good I left Sea Star in my hand for the next turn." Blue Maiden said. "I end my turn, and Sea Star's effect expires."

(Marincess Marbled Rock: ATK 3300→2500)

"Damn it, I have to regain control...!" Haru muttered. "Boku no turn, draw! I activate my set Trap Card, Get Ride! Through its effect, I target one Union Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to a Monster I control that'd be an appropriate target. I re-equip Chevalier from my Graveyard to Knight!"

The lance reappeared in the Link 2's free hand.

(Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2000→2800)

"Next, I normal summon **Lumen Squire** and activate its effect to equip itself to Knight!"

Appearing on the field was a human-sized knight clad in silver armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso. It wore a Coppergate Helmet that left its crimson eyes and glowing skin made of pure light exposed. It held a dagger in its right hand.

 **Lumen Squire: Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/** _ **ATK: 200**_ **/DEF: 800/LV: 2**

Squire threw its dagger into the air before vanishing, and the Link 2 discarded its sword before taking hold of its comrade's entrusted weapon.

"Battle!" Haru threw his hand to the side. "Acme Lumen Knight attacks Marincess Marbled Rock! Due to Squire's effect, when the equipped Monster attacks an opponent's Monster, that Monster's effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step and if it's destroyed by this battle, it's banished!"

"I activate Marincess Crown Tail's effect in my hand!" Blue Maiden abruptly stated. "During damage calculation, when my Marincess battles an opponent's Monster, I can send one other "Marincess" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and halve any battle damage from this battle! I send Sea Star to the Graveyard!"

(Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→5600)

Swinging its weapons in an "X" shape, Knight unleashed a wave of light that pierced Marbled Rock's body, causing it to explode and send Blue Maiden flying back with a scream of pain.

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000 - 1550 = 2450**

(Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 5600→2800)

"Th-Then, Crown Tail is Special Summoned to my field!" she added.

Emerging from a twister of bubbles in her Left Main Monster Zone was a young woman wearing a red dress and a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user in the Left Main Monster Zone.

 **Marincess** **Crown Tail** **: Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 600/** _ **DEF: 2300**_ **/LV: 5**

"I end my turn!" Haru let out a sly grin. "I'll give you the satisfaction of admitting your deck is, in fact, a powerful one; however, I can't afford to lose. I'll destroy you together with your lame idea of siblings!"

"Your Dueling is depleted of any self-purpose. I fight to save and protect others, thus I won't lose to a Duelist like you. Watashi no turn!" Blue Maiden drew her card with clear determination, which made Haru snort in reply. "I normal summon Marincess Sea Horse!"

The teen girl with 1400 ATK appeared.

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set Sea Horse! Link Summon! Marincess Blue Slug!" the young girl with 100 ATK appeared. "Her effect activates, letting me return Sea Horse from the Graveyard to my hand. Then, I Special Summon Sea Horse through her effect!"

Sea Horse reappeared under Blue Slug's Bottom Marker.

"Shine for the second time, yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set Blue Slug and Sea Horse! Link Summon! Marincess Coral Anemone!" the young woman with 2000 ATK appeared in the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Maiden's right. "I activate Coral Anemone's effect, letting me revive Sea Horse from my Graveyard to her Bottom Marker!"

The stated Monster reappeared again.

"And again! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" the third Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two Water Monsters! I set Crown Tail and Coral Anemone! Link Summon! Appear, Marincess Crystal Heart!"

Emerging from the portal was the Monster composed of fog with a female-like face, which curled around Crystal Heart. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Maiden's right.

 **Marincess Crystal Heart** **: ATK 0/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"With Coral Anemone's effect, I return Marincess Bubble Armor from the Graveyard to my hand!" Blue Maiden stated. "Shine for the win, yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Marincess! I set the Level 3 Sea Horse! Link Summon! Link 1! **Marincess Black Skirt**!"

Emerging from the portal was a young girl wearing a primarily black dress that ended in a skirt at her knees and had a silver crown with a heart-shaped crystal. She was summoned to Crystal Heart's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Marincess Black Skirt:** **Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 400/Link 1: Right**

"I activate Black Skirt's effect!" Blue Maiden shouted. "I discard Marincess Harlequin from my hand to Special Summon Marincess Angel from my deck to a zone Black Skirt points to! Come to me, Angel!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles next to Black Skirt's Right Marker was the mechanical Marincess with two angelic wings and a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Angel** **:** **ATK 300/** _ **DEF 700**_ **/LV: 3**

"I activate the Spell Card Cybenet Fusion!" she continued. "I use Angel and Black Skirt on my field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As her two Monsters turned into sparkles of pink and blue light that swirled together, she chanted.

"Mesmerizing song! Gentle like an angel, and strong like a storm! Echo throughout the entire sea! Fusion Summon! Come, Level 7! Marincess Seraphim!"

The sparkles took the form of the young woman with two angelic wings and a necklace with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user under Crystal Heart's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Marincess Seraphim** **:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/DEF 2600/LV: 7**

"A Fusion Summon!?" Haru cried out in concern.

[This is our deck's power.] Aqua told, a glint of sadness evident in her voice. [By Lightning's side, you can't and won't obtain this kind of power because neither of you believe in one another.]

"Shut up! I don't need that lame power!" Haru snapped. "That Fusion Monster's Attack is nowhere near my Acme Lumen Knight's!"

"Because your strategy revolves around one Monster, that's why I can overcome it!" Blue Maiden shouted back. "I set a card and Battle! Marincess Seraphim, attack Acme Lumen Knight! When Seraphim attacks an opponent's Link Monster, she gains 400 Attack for every "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard with a different name during damage calculation only!"

[With five such Monsters, she gains a total of 2000 Attack!] Aqua stated.

"And by banishing Harlequin when a Marincess declares an attack, for every different "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard, the attacking Monster gains 400 Attack until the end of this turn!" Blue Maiden added.

[Which means an additional 2000 Attack boost!] Aqua smiled.

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 2400→4400→6400; Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→5600)

"6-6400... Attack...!" Haru choked on his own words. He gritted his teeth. "I activate the equipped Squire's effect, destroying it to protect Knight from destruction!"

Seraphim put her hands together and started singing, summoning two twisters of water that launched at the Link 2. It wasn't destroyed, but its dagger was gone.

 **Haru: LP 3100 - 800 = 2300**

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 6400→4400; Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 5600→2800)

"Seraphim's effect!" Blue Maiden pointed forward. "When linked to Marincess Crystal Heart, she can declare up to two attacks on Monsters per Battle Phase! Do it, Marine Hymn!"

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 4400→6400; Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→5600)

"I sacrifice Chevalier to protect Knight!"

Following Haru's words, his Link 2 was able to deflect a twister of water with its lance, but the second came crashing over it and him, sending both flying ahead with grunts of pain. The lance shattered moments later.

 **Haru: LP 2300 - 800 = 1500**

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 6400→4400; Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 5600→2800→2000)

"I end my turn!" Blue Maiden announced. "Harlequin's effect ends, too."

(Marincess Seraphim: ATK 4400→2400)

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Battle! Due to Property Spray's effect, your Monsters became Water, thus Coolant High Drive can attack you directly!" Bohman threw his arm forward. "Judgement Arrows' effect doubles its Attack!"

The Link 1 unleashed a jet of water from its mouth, which washed over Haru and sent him skidding backwards.

"Judgement Arrows' effect expires, and I end my turn!"

"You made a mistake." Haru facepalmed with a sigh. This was the first time Bohman used his High Drive deck, but the mistakes he continued to make every turn were obvious as the sun on a clear sky.

"What do you mean, Haru?" Bohman tilted his head in confusion.

"You forgot to activate High Drive Generator's effect when you summoned Monsters earlier," Haru explained, trying not to sound irritated. "You could've defeated me this turn if it wasn't for that slip."

"Oh..." Bohman blinked. He stayed silent for some seconds- until tugging his hair in anger and letting out a roar of anger.

"H-Hey, Nii-san, calm down!" Haru quickly encouraged him, giving an awkward smile. This was the first time he snapped like that. "You know what they say: you can learn from your mistakes!"

Bohman slowly but surely came back to his senses.

"Come on, take a deep breath..." he did it for emphasis. "...And let it out."

Bohman did as he was instructed, seeming calm again. "I understand." he nodded. "Thank you, Haru. I'll make sure to remember your words when I make another miss."

"Good. Anger clouds your judgment, so make sure to stay calm whenever you Duel."

"You always know what to say." Bohman smiled. "Thank you, Haru."

Pink dusted Haru's cheeks at the kind and sudden comment, and he pouted. "Boku no turn..."

But when Bohman didn't forget about High Drive Generator's effect on his next turn, Haru unconsciously smiled...

* * *

 _That's right, I have to calm down._ Haru clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. _Her deck might be overpowered, but I can win this if I play my cards right._ "Boku no turn!" as he saw his new card, he smirked. "You showed me your Ace in the hole, and now I'll do the same. I normal summon **Lumen Supplier** from my hand!"

Appearing on the field was a human-sized knight clad in leather armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso. It wore a cervelliere that left its black eyes and glowing skin made of pure light exposed. It carried a wooden carriage filled with various weapons.

 **Lumen Supplier: Light/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Haru's words. "The summoning conditions are two or more Lumen's! I set Supplier and the Link 2 Knight! Link Summon! Link 3! **Acme Lumen Lord**!"

A large knight clad in golden armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso appeared in front of Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker. It wore a close helm that left its crimson eyes exposed and held a greatsword in its right hand.

 **Acme Lumen Lord: Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

[A Link 3...] Aqua narrowed her eyes. [I can feel this one will give us more trouble than the Link 2.]

"The effects of Supplier and Knight activate and resolve in the said order!" Haru stated. "With Knight, if it's sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Union Monster from the deck to my hand, and I choose a second copy of Squire. And if Supplier is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Union Monster from my hand! Appear, Squire!"

The knight with a dagger and its 800 DEF appeared.

"Then, I activate Squire's effect to equip itself to Lord! I also banish Supplier from my Graveyard to activate its other effect, equipping Chevalier from my Graveyard to Lord! So long as Lord's equipped with a "Lumen" Union Monster, it gains 300 Attack and is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!"

Throwing its greatsword away, the Link 3 took hold of the dagger and lance.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 2000→2800→3100)

"Battle! Acme Lumen Lord, attack Marincess Crystal Heart!"

"Due to her effect, you can't target other Monsters I control for attacks, except Seraphim, if I control a Link Monster!" Blue Maiden pointed out.

Haru frowned. "In that case, I'll attack Marincess Seraphim!"

"I banish Crown Tail from my Graveyard to activate her effect!" Blue Maiden quickly stated. "All battle damage I take this turn which is equal or less than the total Link Rating of all "Marincess" Link Monsters with different names in my Graveyard times 1000 is canceled!"

[Marincess Blue Slug, Coral Anemone, and Black Skirt are in the Graveyard, with a total Link Rating of four,] Aqua explained. [The damage would be 3800, thus it's canceled!]

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 3100→6200)

With skillful use of its new weapons, Lord easily defeated the Fusion Monster.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 6200→3100)

[That was close...] Aqua sighed in relief.

"You escaped...!?" Haru groaned in annoyance. "Turn End! On my next turn, I'll make sure to defeat you, human, Water Ignis!"

"Watashi no turn!" glancing at her only card, Blue Maiden saw Marine Heart. This can't help her at all... she has to bet on this next draw, and she hates doing that. Too much is riding on this one draw...

[I believe in you, Blue Maiden.] Aqua spoke up, placing her hands together.

The youth nodded, taking hold of her new card. "Draw! ...I set a card. Turn End."

"You're finally out of luck!" Haru taunted her. "Boku no turn, draw! Battle! Acme Lumen Lord, attack Marincess Crystal Heart! I win!"

"Torappu hatsudō: **Trespass Alert**!" a card which depicted Linkslayer infiltrating an advanced network but with red sirens going off all around him appeared. "When my Cyberse Link Monster with 2000 or less Attack is attacked, I can activate this card by paying 400 Life Points for every Link Marker it has, in this case two."

 **Blue Maiden: LP 2450 - 800 = 1650**

"Then, Crystal Heart's Attack becomes 1000 times the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters in my Graveyard with different names." she continued. "And my opponent's Monster is treated as battling with its original Attack!"

"W-What!?" Haru's eyes widen.

[This effect doesn't directly affect Acme Lumen Lord, therefore its effect can't protect itself.] Aqua said. [As stated before, Blue Slug, Coral Anemone, and Black Skirt are in the Graveyard, with a total Link Rating of four!]

"That means Crystal Heart has 4000 Attack and your Lord 2000!" Blue Maiden exclaimed. "I won't lose here!"

"Neither will I!" Haru cried out, surprising them. "Due to its effect, all battle damage I take involving Lord is also inflicted to my opponent!"

"What!?"

[That means-!]

As the Link 3's weapons made contact with Crystal Heart, instead of making it shatter, a large explosion of light that blinded everyone watching the battle was created. Once it died down, Haru and Blue Maiden could be seen with identical frowns.

 **Haru: LP 1500 - 2000 = 0**

 **Blue Maiden: LP 1650 - 2000 = 0**

 **Winner: DRAW!**

"I was forced to end it in a draw..." Haru mumbled. This human... she could become a major problem down the line. But knowing Lightning, he's already thinking of a way to take her down, or maybe he already did. He opened a window on his Duel Disk, and smirked upon seeing Bohman's Duel.

"It seems Bloody Talker and IGNF1 aren't having much luck." he remarked. The two female's eyes widen at those words.

 _...(At the start of the Duel)..._

"Have you ever wondered why each Ignis is of their specific Attribute and not another?" Bohman asked with his smile as Bloody Talker caught up to him.

"I'd say it's because of the Origin's personality and past." he answered. He already thought of it once, back when Grim wasn't free yet, and by analyzing Yusaku and Ai. When Takeru and Flame appeared, his theory didn't turn out to be wrong.

"That's partially true." Bohman said. "In the case of the six victims that came after you and Adam, yes. But... you and Adam... you follow a very different pattern. Now that I've been reborn after my second fight with Playmaker, I learned many things."

[Which are?] Grim folded his arms.

"The Ketsueki family had a peculiar history with Duel Monsters." Bohman stated. "Bloody Talker... you don't know what happened in the past, before you and Adam were even born. But I can assure you... powers which are beyond the mortal realm were at play."

"Such as Gods..." Bloody Talker added. He then narrowed his eyes. "I don't know anything else about my family's past, but I know Gods and Kaiba Seto were involved. I'm sure you won't talk about its details, but what does the past have to do with us and the Ignis?"

"You and Adam..." Bohman seemed to think of how to phrase it. "You two are special. _Very_ special. You possess an immense power called darkness and light respectively."

"Possess?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have the obligation to explain that, nor it's my task to do it." Bohman remarked.

 _When we paid a visit to Almark, he addressed us as Master Mirg._ Kioku pointed out in their mind. _This Mirg must be connected to what Bohman's talking of._

Bloody Talker nodded. "Bohman, do you know who Mirg is?" he asked.

"You want to know the truth... Humans and Ignis will never be perfect as long as we have one common trait." Bohman avoided his question. "Free will. That's our greatest enemy. Your will drives you forward to discover the truth. But at the same time, it'll be your downfall. The Ignis are ironic as well, claiming to be different and superior to humans as they live forever and grow faster, yet are capable of making the same mistakes as humans. It's a matter of time of which race will be the last to perish."

[But you were created to unite the Ignis into one.] Grim told. [If you talk about humans as well, that means your meaning of existence doesn't stop at the Ignis.]

"Unlike Lightning, I accept everything." Bohman said. "I'll open the path to a new world where humans and Ignis won't destroy each other."

"A new world?" Bloody Talker echoed. "So you're stealing Adam's goal now?"

"No. My mission is simply an evolution of your sister's goal." Bohman corrected. "Humans and Ignis... you will live forever as a part of me. Everything will unite inside of me and be reflected in my will. We'll grow and live together for eternity. Adam fights for a beautiful world, but I seek total perfection."

[So you seek dictatorship?] Grim shook his head. [It seems I can't understand your goal.]

"That's too bad. But I never thought you'd understand." Bohman said. "Bloody Talker, Grim is a Dark Ignis. By the time I defeat those who oppose us, Ai will the last Ignis standing. That means I'll obtain every Attribute and become a being equivalent to God."

"That only applies if you can defeat me." he scoffed. "And I won't let that happen."

"I know." Bohman nodded. "But it's a shame. You and Grim... you have Link Sense. Since you can feel the network, you could've been the bridge between A.I.s and humans. Let's start, Bloody Talker! This is a Duel with the world at stake!"

"Then I'll make sure to defeat you with my all!" Bloody Talker grinned.

[This one will be a tough one.] Grim pointed out. [Look out.]

"I know." he nodded with a smile.

"The first to arrive at the Central Tower shall choose who goes first and second!" Bohman pointed at the mentioned tower, not too far away from their location.

"Like with Playmaker, he wants a true competition." Bloody Talker commented. He then smirked. "OK, Bohman, let's see who's the fastest!"

The man smirked again, and the two sped up in unison. On their way, they passed a small debris that more than likely fell off an island, and Bloody Talker took hold of it by using a scythe. He threw it at Bohman, but instead of slowing him down, he ably kicked it back from where it came from. Using a second scythe with the first, Bloody Talker tore the debris into pieces, and the race raged on.

Bohman was mere centimeters ahead of Bloody Talker.

They passed the Central Tower.

"Your trick wasn't bad, but I expected as much from you." the winner smirked again, which made Bloody Talker and Grim frown. "I choose to go first!"

[First?] the DARK Ignis blinked in confusion. [With no doubt, he must have a new strategy to use against your deck, which focuses on Light and Dark Monsters.] he got a nod from his Origin.

" **SPEED DUEL!** "

 **Bohman: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

 _I have to finish this Duel as quickly as possible so I can start my synchronization with Mirror LINK VRAINS. If the Knights of Hanoi teamed up with Playmaker and the others, we don't have much time left until the final battle._ Bohman thought. "Watashi no turn! Because there are no Monsters in the Main Monster Zones, I can Special Summon High Drive Booster from my hand!"

The High Drive with a dragonfly body and an ornate mask appeared.

 **High Drive Booster** **: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto!" a lightning bolt shot out of his hand and conjured a Link Portal. "The summoning condition is one High Drive! I set Booster! Link Summon! Link 1! Flow High Drive!"

The High Drive with a primarily green body, an ornate mask on its chest, and wings appeared in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Flow High Drive:** **Wind/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

"Next, I release Flow to Advance Summon High Drive Agent!"

Following Bohman's words, a humanoid Monster whose fingers formed a coat around its body and wore a futuristic mask appeared in the Left Monster Zone.

 **High Drive Agent** **: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 6**

[Agent... that's a new card.] Grim noted with his eyes narrowed.

"Haidoraibu Ējento no kōka hatsudō!" Bohman declared. "When Advance Summoned, I can Special Summon a High Drive from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Flow High Drive!"

The Link 1 emerged from a GY Portal in the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"I see. He released Flow to then summon it back to the Main Monster Zone..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "Which means, more than probably, the next card he'll play is..."

Bohman's smirk turned into a grin. "Appear, the three arrows that judge the world! Link Magic, Judgement Arrows!"

The card was activated under Flow's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"I called it!" the youth fumed.

"Yes, you did indeed. I expected as much from someone of your calibre." Bohman praised him. "Now, appear again, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto! The summoning conditions are two High Drive, including a Level 5 or higher Effect Monster! I set Agent and Flow! Link Summon! Link 2! **Dual High Drive Knight**!"

Emerging from the portal was a tall humanoid knight clad in dual coloured armor, the left part was a deep violet, while the right one was pristine white. Attached to a belt around its waist was the ornate mask, and emerging from its back on the left was a black wing with a demonic design placed upside down, and on the right was a faint yellow wing with an angelic design. The knight brandished its two lances, taking a battle stance in front of Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **Dual High Drive Knight** **:** **Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Left, Right**

"A new Link 2 High Drive..." Bloody Talker muttered.

"If the Monster summoned by Agent's effect is used as Link Material, its other effect enables me to draw a card," Bohman explained, doing just that. "Dual High Drive Knight's effect: when it's Special Summoned, I can roll a dice, and depending on the result, this card's Attribute changes!"

"He can change the Attribute?" Bloody Talker's eyes widen a little. "To _any_ Attribute!?"

"That's right!" a dice materialized in Bohman's, which started spinning. "Judgment Dice!"

The dice eventually stopped on a five, which had a yellow symbol engraved on it.

"I rolled the Light Attribute, so Dual High Drive Knight becomes a Light Attribute Monster!"

(Dual High Drive Knight: Attribute Earth→Light)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Bohman concluded. "Now, show me your powers, Bloody Talker, your other self- Kioku-, and Grim!"

"Then watch! Waretachi no turn!" Bloody Talker drew his new card. "By discarding the Ritual Spell **Phantasmic Scarlet Ritual** , I can Special Summon Throttle Engine Dragon from my hand through his own effect!"

The mechanical dragon riding a Harley road king appeared on the field with a rev of its bike.

 **Throttle Engine Dragon:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 200/LV: 5**

"Next, I banish Phantasmic Scarlet Ritual from the Graveyard to activate its effect!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "I Special Summon Scarlet Witch from my hand in defense mode with her effects negated! Appear, the witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery!"

The female with fair skin, red eyes and lipstick, wearing a dark red jumpsuit with glowing red circuits, a cloak of the same colour, and a helmet from which black spikes jutted out, appeared with a giggle.

 **Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500/** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/LV: 7**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" his Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are one or more Effect Monster! I set Throttle and Witch in the Link Markers!"

His two monsters turned into twisters of wind and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Come on out Kompuneko!"

The female in a white jumpsuit and having feline features emerged from the portal with a wink, following her user in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Kompuneko:** **ATK 1400/Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"Dual High Drive Knight's effect!" Bohman suddenly shouted. "Monsters my opponent controls that share its Attribute have their effects negated! Property Zero!"

The knight pointed one of its lances at Kompuneko, releasing a yellow energy snake that trapped the opposing Link 2 and made her grey.

"I read your knight's effects before your turn ended, that's why I went for Kompuneko in the first place." Bloody Talker smirked. "I activate the Spell Card Reincarnation of the Dead, using its effect to Special Summon High Drive Booster from your Graveyard to my field!"

The dragonfly emerged from a GY Portal under Kompuneko's Bottom Marker.

"From my Graveyard?" Bohman echoed in confusion.

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse! I set the Link 2 Kompuneko and High Drive Booster!"

The two Monsters turned into three twisters and entered the Link Portal. "The cursed soul created by this fictional world! Indulge in whatever pleases you! Link Summon! Come to me, The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker!"

The tall, humanoid lizard with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes appeared, following its user in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **ATK 2000/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

"I see." Bohman realized. "Throttle Engine Dragon is a Dragon-type Monster, therefore the summoning conditions for Berserker wouldn't have been fulfilled. But with a Monster of my own, which is a Cyberse, it's a different story. You're quite wily."

"I activate Cyberse Berserker's effect-"

"I chain my Continuous Trap DNA Transplant Surgery!" Bohman cut his opponent off. "I declare the Light Attribute, and as long as this card remains in play, all face-up Monsters on the field become of that Attribute!"

"What!?"

The newly summoned Link 3 was surrounded by a yellow aura.

(Cyberse Berserker: Attribute Dark→Light)

"Dual High Drive Knight's effect! Property Zero!" the yellow snake got Berserker, too.

[High Drive's and DNA Transplant Surgery... what a dangerous combo.] Grim remarked with a frown. [No matter what Monster we summoned, Property Zero will affect it. With or without Transplant, Judgement Arrows is troublesome as well, making Knight's Attack double whenever it battles... even if we get rid of it, Knight can't be destroyed by its owner's card effects. We're in a tough spot.]

"Yeah... but I believe my deck will lead us to victory! I activate the Spell Card Markers' Meister, targeting the Link 3 Cyberse Berserker with it!" Bloody Talker cried out. "I draw cards equal to the targeted Monster's Link Rating, in this case three! I'm sorry, Berserker, you won't get the chance to destroy today."

The Link Monster gave a loud snort in reply, not angry at this, but surely annoyed.

"I activate the Spell Card Dark Hole!" the youth continued. "All Monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"What?" it was Bohman's turn to be shocked.

A miniature black hole materialized on the field, sucking Cyberse Berserker and Dual High Drive Knight into it before closing.

"I normal summon Steampunk Slinger!"

Following Bloody Talker's words, the male teen in steampunk clothing with a golden gun in his left hand appeared.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/DEF 800/LV: 4** (Attribute Dark→Light)

"I set a card face-down and Battle!" he declared. "Slinger, attack Bohman directly! Cyberse Bullet!"

Pointing his gun at the target, Slinger fired a bullet at Bohman, which passed him in the chest and made him grunt in pain.

 **Bohman: LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

[Good, you drew first blood.] Grim smiled at his partner's work.

"I end my turn." Bloody Talker chuckled.

"Your bond with the Cyberse race... It's a shame, Bloody Talker. You could've been a great father-figure for the Cyberse. I'll make sure your name isn't forgotten." Bohman said. "Watashi no turn! If Dual High Drive Knight is in my Graveyard, and was sent there by my opponent, I can draw an additional card during my next Draw Phase!"

He drew two cards, then, "I normal summon High Drive Bringer!"

A Monster with an oval-shaped body and two wings appeared.

 **High Drive Bringer** **: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/DEF: 0/LV: 1**

"When Bringer is summoned, its effect activates and enables me to return a "High Drive" Monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Booster." he stated. "Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto!"

A lightning bolt shot out of Bohman's hand and conjured a Link Portal. "The summoning condition is one High Drive! I set Bringer! Link Summon! Link 1! Burn High Drive!"

The High Drive with a primarily red body and an ornate mask on its chest appeared above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **Burn High Drive:** **Fire** → **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, High Drive Scabbard!" he shouted. "I Special Summon one High Drive Token to my field in defense mode!"

A bug-like Monster with the ornate mask appeared next.

 **High Drive Token** **: Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/LV: 1**

"Scabbard... that's the card which cost Playmaker a draw in their last Duel." Bloody Talker remembered. He then narrowed his eyes. "I must be cautious in my future direct attacks..."

"Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one High Drive! I set the Token! Link Summon! Link 1! Grand High Drive!"

The High Drive with a large and primarily brown body and an ornate mask on its forehead appeared above Judgement Arrows' Top-Right Marker.

 **Grand High Drive:** **Earth** → **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

[All Monsters on the field are Light due to DNA Transplant...] Grim gritted his teeth.

"Thus, my High Drive's can attack you directly!" Bohman finished for him with a sly grin. "Their Attack Points will be doubled by Judgement Arrows, resulting in a one-turn kill! Battle!"

"Torappu hatsudō: Half or Nothing!" Bloody Talker threw his arm forward. "I give you two choices, Bohman! The first: you halve the Attack of all Monsters you currently control until the end of this Battle Phase. The second: you end the Battle Phase. Now, pick your own fate!"

"Very well." he gave a full grin in reply. "I select the first choice, halving the Attack of Burn and Grand!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 1000→500; Grand High Drive: ATK 1000→500)

"Battle! Burn and Grand High Drive will each attack Bloody Talker directly! Judgement Arrows' effect will double their Attack Points during damage calculation only! Take this!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 500→1000; Grand High Drive: ATK 500→1000)

The FIRE High Drive unleashed a torrent of heat at the youth, who gritted his teeth by the feeling of his skin burning. The EARTH High Drive created a rock between its claws, which it then threw at Bloody Talker, hitting him in the chest and prompting him to gasp in pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1000 - 1000 = 2000**

(Burn High Drive: ATK 1000→500; Grand High Drive: ATK 1000→500)

"I end my turn!" Bohman yelled. "With my Battle Phase's end, Half or Nothing's effect expires."

(Burn High Drive: ATK 500→1000; Grand High Drive: ATK 500→1000)

[If it wasn't for that Trap, we would've lost.] Grim muttered.

"Yeah... after his second awakening, he became a deadly foe." Bloody Talker said. "Waretachi no turn, draw! Since I control at least one Cyberse Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory, whose effect lets me draw a card and reveal it to my opponent."

He did just that. "The card I drew is Steampunk Kid, a Cyberse Monster; Cyberse Memory's additional effect allows me to draw another card since I drew a Cyberse! Then, I normal summon Steampunk Kid!"

The male kid in steampunk clothing and wind-up key shaped headphones, and holding a sword appeared with a proud shout.

 **Steampunk Kid:** _ **ATK 400**_ **/DEF 900/LV: 3**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" Bloody Talker shouted. "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! I set Steampunk Slinger and Kid! Link Summon! Aid me, Backup Lady!"

The Monster reminiscent of Playmaker's Backup Secretary emerged from the portal, and followed her user with a stoic face in his Right Extra Monster Zone, flying on her platform and holding a holographic tablet.

 **Backup Lady:** **ATK 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

"When Kid is used as material for a non-"Relativity" Cyberse monster, his effect lets me draw one card!" Bloody Talker shouted. "Next, Backup Lady's effect activates!"

[When this card is Link Summoned, my partner can return a Cyberse Link Monster from his Graveyard to the Extra Deck,] Grim explained. [And if he does, he can return a Monster Card from his Graveyard to his hand as well.]

"Using this effect, I return Cyberse Berserker and Steampunk Kid to my Extra Deck and hand respectively!" Bloody Talker told. "I activate Lady's Quick Effect! Once per Duel, I can normal summon a Cyberse from my hand to a zone she points to! Come back, Kid!"

Backup Lady started tapping her tablet, opening a portal under her Bottom-Left Marker, from which the said Monster jumped out.

"Next, I banish the Dark-attribute Steampunk Slinger in my Graveyard to Special Summon White Dragon Wyverburster from my hand in defense mode!"

The wyvern with blue scales and clad in silver armor appeared with a loud roar.

 **White Dragon Wyverburster: ATK 1700/** _ **DEF 1800**_ **/LV: 4**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" he went on. "The summoning conditions are one or more Cyberse! I set the Link 2 Backup Lady in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, flying in the Extra Monster Zone where Backup Lady was moments ago.

 **System Converter:** **ATK 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"When he's Link Summoned, I can add this card from my deck to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "It's the Spell Card Cybenet Fusion. Appear again! Kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

The third Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are three or more non-Token Monsters! I set Kid, Wyverburster, and the Link 2 System Converter! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Creeping Blood Dragon!"

The tall and slim, bipedal dragon clad in grey armor, two wings extending from its back that were divided into several segments, a featureless face with three horns erupting from its head, two of which curved backwards while the last one upwards, and long crimson hair, emerged from the portal, flying in the Extra Monster Zone where System Converter was moments ago.

 **Creeping Blood Dragon:** **ATK 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top** (Attribute Dark→Light)

"It's that Link 4 Monster..." Bohman narrowed his eyes. _I can sense many emotions from that Monster. Above them all is... love. It wants to destroy everything, but at the same time, protect what it cares about the most._ he regarded the human and Ignis with a sly smile. _You are the same. That dragon... is the avatar of your bond. I wonder how far you could go if it wasn't for this war._

"If Wyverburster is sent from my field to the Graveyard, his effect lets me add Black Dragon Collapserpent from the deck to my hand. Next, I activate Creeping Blood's effect!"

[This turn, only it can attack and the first and second time an opponent's Monster would be destroyed by battle involving it, it won't be destroyed, also, Creeping Blood can attack all Monsters our opponent controls thrice each this turn.] Grim finished for him.

Bloody Talker grinned wide, his irises narrowing almost into slits. "What do you think, Bohman? You won't survive this assault! You have no set cards and Judgement Arrows' isn't enough to save you! _We_ won't let Lightning play- we're ending this war here and NOW! I set a card and Battle! Creeping Blood, attack Burn High Drive! The first!"

"Judgement Arrows' effect!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 1000→2000)

The segments that made up the dragon's wings detached from its body and launched forward. They fired crimson beams at Bohman and Burn, causing them to be blown back, with the former's avatar glitching in pain.

 **Bohman: LP 2200 - 1000 = 1200**

(Burn High Drive: ATK 2000→1000)

"Battle!" Bloody Talker bellowed. "The second!"

"Judgement Arrows!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 1000→2000)

The segments rained down on Bohman and Burn, causing both of their bodies to glitch with cuts.

 **Bohman: LP 1200 - 1000 = 200**

(Burn High Drive: ATK 2000→1000)

"Battle! Go, Creeping Blood Dragon! Destroy Burn High Drive and its user!"

[Your Life Points are 200! You can't survive this!] Grim pointed at their opponent.

"Sorry, but that attack won't get through. I activate **Circumspect High Drive** ' effect from my hand!" Bohman abruptly stated. "When my opponent declares an attack on a "High Drive" Link Monster, by discarding Circumspect, I activate its effect! All Monsters I control are sent to the Graveyard and the Battle Phase ends!"

His two Link 1s exploded in particles that took the form of a large barrier around Bohman, deflecting Creeping Blood Dragon's wings.

[What did you say!?] Grim gasped.

"Then, Circumspect's effect enables me to draw one card." Bohman added with a smirk. "You'll regret not ending me this turn."

"Tch, his Life Points are below 1000..." Bloody Talker gritted his teeth. "Storm Access...!"

"That's right! Witness the power of my Skill! Watashi no turn!" Bohman drew his new card. "I activate my Skill!"

Throwing his arm towards the sky, intense Data Material flooded out of his palm and created a large twister around himself. Bloody Talker had to take some distance to avoid being sucked into the Data Storm, and Blue Maiden and Haru- who just finished their Duel- were doing the same as they spectated.

"Nice! Do it, Bohman!" Haru smirked. "Defeat that human!"

"Kioku...!" Blue Maiden whispered in concern for her friend, Aqua placing her hands together, feeling the same emotion.

"Once per Duel, when I have 1000 or less Life Points, I can add one random Link Monster in the Data Storm to my Extra Deck!" Bohman's hand and star on his clothing started glowing brightly. "Come, the Monster which matches my current state! STORM ACCESS!"

Placing his hand into the storm, he gave a loud shout due to the strain at keeping his hand in the raging Data Material. Moments later, a glowing card materialized in his hand, and Bohman came zooming out of the Data Storm which then vanished.

[Damn it...] Grim growled. [With a new card, his Dueling became even more unpredictable...!]

"I normal summon High Drive Booster from my hand! Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto!" Bohman cried out. "The summoning condition is one High Drive! I set Booster! Link Summon! Link 1! Coolant High Drive!"

The High Drive with a primarily light blue body and an ornate mask on its chest appeared above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **Coolant High Drive:** **Water** → **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate the Spell Card **Supreme Property**!" a card which depicted the silhouette of an unknown High Drive, reminiscent of Arousal High Drive Monarch, surrounded by different coloured orbs appeared. "To activate this card, I must have 1000 or less Life Points and I have to release a Link 1 High Drive I control!"

Coolant vanished at those words. "I banish an Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind-Attribute Link 1 "High Drive" Monster from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Link 4 High Drive from my Extra Deck to a zone my Link Magic points to! I banish Grand, Coolant, Burn, and Flow High Drive to Special Summon my new power! Appear now, Tesseract High Drive Monarch!"

A large Monster with a naga-themed body, two wide horns erupting from its head, four arms which carried three swords and one shield, appeared above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **Tesseract High Drive Monarch:** **Earth** → **Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 3000/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

[A new Link 4 Ace...] Aqua muttered.

"Tesserakuto Haidoraibu Monāku no kōka!" Bohman exclaimed. "The effects of my opponent's Monsters with the same Attribute as this card are negated! Property Zero!"

The yellow snake tied Creeping Blood down.

"Damn it, it has that same annoying effect?" Bloody Talker groaned.

"I place a card face-down and Battle!" Bohman announced. "Tesseract attacks Creeping Blood Dragon!"

"I activate the Trap Card Damage Diet!" his opponent declared. "Any damage I would take this turn is halved!"

"Judgement Arrows' effect doubles Tesseract's Attack during the damage calculation." Bohman reminded, chagrined as he couldn't finish the Duel this turn.

(Tesseract High Drive Monarch: ATK 3000→6000)

The large High Drive launched over the field, using its three swords to cut the opposing Link 4's body on various spots, prompting it to explode and send its user flying back with a cry of pain.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2000 - 1500 = 500**

(Tesseract High Drive Monarch: ATK 6000→3000)

"Alright, he's still in this!" Blue Maiden cheered.

"I end my turn. You managed to survive this turn, but can you survive my next attack?" Bohman inquired. "If you can't defeat me now, it's over. Use your Skill to defeat me, Bloody Talker, Grim. I want to see your power's possibilities."

"You're taking our Skill lightly, Bohman!" Bloody Talker sneered. "You're the one who's going to repent for not ending the Duel this last turn! Waretachi no turn, draw!"

[Let's do this, partner!] Grim nodded.

"Yeah! I activate our Skill, Cyberse Horizon! When my Life Points are 1000 or less, once per Duel, Grim and I become a single entity thanks to our Skill's effect, and after that, we add a random Cyberse hybrid-monster from the Data Storm to our Charge Zone!"

The Ignis changed into his beastly-form before opening his mouth wide and swallowing Bloody Talker and the D-Board, turning into the large sphere of black goo-like substance. Moments later, it took the form of their fused form.

The human was now clad in grey armor with Grim's markings, sharp claws extended from the armor's hands and feet, a blue eye with a yellow slit was on his forehead, Bloody Talker's teeth turned sharp like Grim's, his hair became incredibly long, two scythe-like appendages were attached to the armor's shoulders and pointed downwards, while a third was on the back of its head and pointed upwards, and the D-Board cut into two segments emerged from its back, giving them the appearance of wings.

"A human that becomes one with an Ignis due to a Skill..." Haru narrowed his eyes.

"This is the power of their bond, isn't?" Bohman talking to himself with a smile.

[Help me, Data Storm!] Grim's voice shouted, the eye on the forehead glowing brightly.

Raging Data Material was suddenly pulled towards them, creating a twister of Data Storm like how it happened to Bohman. Bloody Talker raised his hand as the outline of a card formed, sucking the entire twister into it.

"Come, the avatar of our current resoluteness! CYBERSE HORIZON!" he shouted as the twister was fully sucked into the card, and he took hold of it. "The next Monster I'm about to call forth can only be Special Summoned by discarding Polymerization or a "Fusion" Spell Card and applying its effect to summon it instead! I discard Cybenet Fusion, and use Collapserpent in my hand and banish Creeping Blood Dragon from my Graveyard as the materials! Kengen seyo! Atarashī kanōsei no aru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Manifest! The Circuit of a new possibility!)

Following Bloody Talker's words, a Link Portal materialized above him and his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that entered two Link Markers, causing them to glow purple.

"From that deep darkness," Bloody Talker chanted as the markings of his armor glowed purple.

[Release a howl that tears throughout these worlds,] Grim continued.

"[And become the cry of calamity!]" they finished. "[Fusion-Link Mirage Summon! Come, dragon with a violent soul, **Creeping Ferocious Dragon**!]"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the Link Portal and an evolution of Creeping Blood Dragon emerged from it. It maintained its tall and slim physic, grey armor, and two wings divided into several segments, but its face now had a mouth filled with sharp teeth, it had four horns all pointing upwards, and its hair changed to a pink colour. The dragon gave a resounding roar as it flew in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Creeping Ferocious Dragon: Dark** → **Light** **/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/Link 2: Left, Right**

"Of course, it's Fusion." Bohman noted. "But Property Zero will negate its effect!"

"No! Creeping Ferocious's effects or attacks can't be negated by my opponent if he's the only Monster I control. Battle!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Creeping Ferocious Dragon, attack Tesseract High Drive Monarch! At this moment, our dragon's effect activates!"

[When Ferocious attacks a Monster with lower original Attack than its own original Attack,] Grim explained. [At the start of the Damage Step, that Monster is sent to the Graveyard and our opponent takes 1000 damage!]

"With 200 Life Points, Bohman can't survive!" Blue Maiden smiled.

The segments which made up the Fusion-Link Monster's wings detached and positioned themselves in front of the dragon in a cone-shaped arrangement. Creeping Ferocious Dragon opened its mouth as energy started gathering in it, unleashing a blast which doubled once it passed the cone, washing over Bohman and his Link 4, destroying the latter.

"He defeated... Bohman...?" Haru's eyes trembled.

 **Bohman: LP 200 + 1000 = 1200**

"[NANI!?]" the fused Origin and Ignis exclaimed.

[He regained Life Points instead of losing them?] Aqua gasped in confusion.

"Before your dragon's effect finished me off, I activated the Counter Trap **High Drive Resilience** ," Bohman explained as a card which depicted a cracked High Drive mask struck by red electricity appeared. "With this card, if I'd take damage when my Life Points are 1000 or less, I regain those Life Points and I draw one card instead."

"Phew..." Haru wiped the sweat from his forehead with an arm. "That was too close for comfort."

"You two got too confident and that's what lead to this situation. You said it yourself, Grim: the confident ones are the first to see their errors." Bohman's opponents frowned at this. "It seems you can't keep up with me since I've reached perfection. But... Bloody Talker, I have one last offer for you: if you surrender now, I'll place your data in a special place inside me. I promise to give you happiness inside me forever. No Lost Incident, no loneliness, no setbacks... I'll do the same thing for Adam as well. What's your answer, Bloody Talker?"

"...I don't need those fake memories, and I'm sure Adam feels the same way." he said. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift. That is why it's called present. Sometimes, I wish I could forget... that pain and loneliness... but that's history. What's important now is the present!"

"Well said." Bohman agreed. "But if that's the case, this Duel continues! Watashi no turn, draw! I activate Tesseract's effect from my Graveyard, paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it with its Attack doubled, at the cost of banishing it during the End Phase! Resurrect, Tesseract!"

 **Bohman: LP 1200 - 1000 = 200**

The Link 4 emerged from a GY Portal above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

(Tesseract High Drive Monarch: ATK 3000→6000)

"What an insane effect...!" Blue Maiden gritted her teeth. Her friend and comrade has no set cards, no effects to use from the GY, and Property Zero negates Creeping Ferocious's effect... But he has one card in his hand! "That card must save him from this situation!"

Bloody Talker glanced at his last card. "Grim..." he whispered. "We must do it."

 _What?_ No _, under any circumstances, I will_ not _-!_

"Grim." the Ignis stopped at that word. "We'll find a way, I'm sure of it. If you don't believe in the others... believe in _me_. I promise this won't be the last time you see me."

 _Kioku..._ the Ignis gave a sigh of exasperation. _I_ always _believe in you. And I know you'll keep a promise like that. However... watch out, OK?_

"I'll tell Lightning you said hi. That should make him go crazy."

 _See, this is why I hate leaving you with the enemy._ Grim fumed. He then let out a chuckle. _But if you can anger Lightning_ without _getting in trouble, be sure to do it._

"You can count on that." Bloody Talker grinned.

"Battle!" Bohman caught their attention. "Tesseract High Drive Monarch, attack Creeping Ferocious Dragon! Judgement Arrows' effect activates!"

(Tesseract High Drive Monarch: ATK 6000→12000)

The Link 4 High Drive gave a loud battle cry as it dived forward, bisecting Creeping Ferocious with one fell swoop and making it explode. Bloody Talker cried out in pain as he was blown backwards, the armor around his body shattering into dark red particles.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 500 - 8800 = 0**

 **Winner: Bohman!**

"Kioku!"

[Grim!]

Were Blue Maiden and Aqua's shouts of concern and horror as Bloody Talker was trapped inside a blue sphere, which then vanished. The winner regarded the two females with narrowed eyes, almost as if like considering his next move.

"...We've lost too much time here." he turned to his brother. "Let's go, Haru."

"Yes."

The two left at those words, and the second they did, a new portal opened and Revolver and Playmaker flew out of it on their D-Boards.

"What happened, Blue Maiden!?" Playmaker inquired, seeing the female. "We couldn't return to this location due to Lightning's program-"

"They defeated Bloody Talker?" Revolver talked over him, not noting the youth anywhere. Blue Maiden nodded, and the two with Ai gasped. "This took a turn for the worse I feared the most."

"Sorry... I could barely defeat my opponent..." Blue Maiden clenched her fists in anger.

[Wait, that can't be possible!] Ai shouted. [Bloody Talker? Lose? When he has Grim and that amazing Skill!? Don't tell me they captured Grim, too!?]

[Grim is-] Aqua stopped talking as Blue Maiden's Duel Disk beeped. [Here!?]

They watched in surprise as a familiar figure emerged beside Aqua.

[My partner and I are sorry. We weren't able to defeat Bohman, but we did gather new intel on his deck.]

[Grim!] Ai cried out, this happy for the first time to see his fellow DARK Ignis.

"As expected, he had a sneaky plan to prevail." Revolver smirked at Bloody Talker's personality. "We can't stay here! We're leaving!" the others nodded, and they vanished through the portal.

* * *

 **Mirror LINK VRAINS: In Lightning's castle**

 _What are you doing?_

"Meditating." Kioku answered through their lips, sitting in a burmese posture with their eyes closed. "It's not like we have much to do anyway."

 _Come on, I can't be the only one angry at the loss._ the other sighed in their mind.

 _That was part of our plan, wasn't it?_

 _Yes, but I would've preferred to win. That way, this would be over quicker._

 _I do concur with your point, but it wouldn't make much sense if we won against Bohman. Wasn't he Lightning's ace in the hole? With the level Bohman reached, Playmaker is the only one who can defeat him._

 _You're sure he can win? For the record, I could've defeated him in our last Duel but decided not to._

 _But Playmaker did defeat Revolver, the person you couldn't._

 _Well... yeah, that's true... I believe in Playmaker and the others, but I hope Grim's OK..._

 _I'm sure he is. He's our Ignis; like us, he doesn't die easily._

Their inner conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Bloody Talker peered through an eye, and saw Lightning on Jin's shoulder and Bohman approaching their cell. After Bohman teleported them away, they found themselves in a basement of sorts in a cell... talk about hospitality.

"Welcome, Bloody Talker." Lightning sneered as they stopped in front of his cell. He folded his arms with a playful smile. "I hope your room is comfortable because you won't be leaving it any time soon."

"Why thank you for reflecting on my well-being, Lightning." Kioku was the one to talk back, their eyes still closed, irritated a little he couldn't continue his meditating.

"You know, Bloody Talker, I always thought your... _fixation_ of valuing family above all else is amusing." Lightning said. "The Cyberse gave you a place to belong and hope, yet, in this war, your very opponents use Cyberse. Moreover, your birth family, Erika, is also a foe... this is how your love is repaid- what you seek to protect is your own doom."

The LIGHT Ignis let out a scoff, mixed with a chuckle. "The irony is perfect. You're so vulnerable that you have many faults and weaknesses for me to exploit." he pointed a finger at him. "You're a hypocrite! You risk your own family in battles every day, exposing them to danger- you're thoughtless!"

"Thoughtless? Me?" Kioku sighed in exasperation, their eyes still closed. "Aren't you talking about yourself? You, who fights out of fear of the unknown?"

"The unknown is unpredictable, therefore dangerous." Lightning folded his arms again. "My actions are based on what I believe is the best for the survival of the Cyberse and the Ignis. Since our opinions are different, we're destined to fight at some point, so why not make it quick? It's not like any of you had a chance; I'm pulling the strings in my favor since the beginning, your sister included-"

Kioku swung their eyes open, his irises narrowing almost into slits. Was Lightning the only one who saw those irises glowing? Wait- they weren't glowing anymore. That was strange... it was stranger why Lightning was _silenced_ by that sudden stare- the stare of a _deadly predator_. Bohman watched with evident interest.

"Yes, I know. After all, you were the one to twist Erika into someone she wasn't." Kioku spat. "I know Erika better than anyone: she's a kind and strong sister. But... when you gave her back her lost memories, you tried to change her into a super soldier- another _pawn_ for you to use. That went horribly wrong, and now Erika's your enemy, _too_. You shaped her to be something she isn't."

"I shaped her, you say!?" Lightning snapped. "No, you're wrong. I made her realize who she really was, and from there, she set off to a new path that lead her to the best version of herself! True, she didn't become the pawn I wanted her to be, but she's way more useful and far better than she could've been without _my_ help!"

"Hoh? Are you implying I'm in your debt?" Kioku jumped to his feet, glaring at the LIGHT Ignis. "No, Lightning, you're the one who should thank _me_! Me, Playmaker, and Ai! If it wasn't for our actions, the Ignis and the Cyberse would be destroyed by now! It was Ai who hid the Cyberse World, it was Playmaker and me who fought the Knights of Hanoi- if it wasn't for us, you'd be dead, _vermin_."

A yellow beam was fired from Lightning's hand, and it barely missed the youth. He didn't even flinch, which further angered Lightning.

"Vermin, you say? You _human worm_..." the LIGHT Ignis growled. "My actions motivated Erika, similar to what she did to help you get stronger! If it wasn't for what I did, she never would've tried to reach out for you, and neither of you would be where you're standing today! You're the vermin here, you're Erika's vulnerability! Your sister always acted on your behalf; it was easy for me to predict all her moves and keep her check! The bonds between siblings and friends are nothing more than designations which I exploit!"

"Me? A vulnerability?" Kioku chuckled. "You? Keep Erika in _check_?" he waved a hand playfully. "I think I know how Erika managed to keep _you_ in check all these years."

"What!?" Lightning's eyes widen.

"Your actions speak for you." Kioku pointed a finger at him. "You're easy to read, Lightning! You're crafty, arrogant, and you have a silver tongue. Erika based her behavior on these factors in order to deceive you from _our_ true power."

"True power? What are you talking about!?"

Instead of giving an answer, Kioku turned at Bohman. Lightning followed his gaze and stared at Bohman in confusion.

"Lightning, enough." Bohman spoke up. "Kioku's simply playing with your temper. Calm down before you do something you'll regret. He and Adam... Lightning, never fight them without my aid."

"Why, Bohman?" he inquired.

"They possess a power that even you can't comprehend." Bohman said.

 _Woah, I never thought you could get savage._ Bloody Talker chuckled.

 _Never awake the dragon from its slumber._ Kioku yawned back. _This drained a lot of my energy... I'm sure you're eager to handle the rest of this conversation._

 _Ohh, you can bet on that._ his Other Self grinned with their mouth.

 _Power... what power?_ Lightning thought, glaring at the youth. "That doesn't matter anymore. If Bohman was able to defeat you, that power of yours is useless. At least, I'll praise you for trying to baffle me."

"My power is useless against Bohman, but not you." Bloody Talker remarked.

"Maybe you'd understood your current position once you're stripped of everything." Lightning let out an evil smile. "You're my hostage, remember? Now, be kind enough to hand me your deck and Grim. Make this easy for yourself."

"My Guardragon deck? You want to understand how Dragons are used in order to have a chance against Revolver?" Bloody Talker raised an eyebrow in glee.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked. **Wait**... "Why hasn't Grim said a word yet? Tell him to show himself. Now!"

"Hoh? Or what?"

"I said NOW!"

Bloody Talker let out a snicker, placing his right hand over his face. He glared at Lightning with his right eye from between his index finger and thumb. "Come on, Lightning, admit you lost. Make this easy for yourself."

"BOHMAN!" Lightning roared. "How did Grim escape with his Cyberse deck!?"

"It appears Grim left the Duel Disk with the deck immediately after the Duel ended," Bohman explained. "And he left a different deck in its place. I had a feeling this happened, but I wasted too much time Dueling Bloody Talker. Hanoi and Playmaker are on the move, Lightning. We can't waste time."

"Oh, and by the way, Grim says hi."

Lightning clenched his fists in anger, leaving the room with Jin in a flash of yellow light. This wasn't his day, was it? But his outburst was very enjoyable to watch.

"This became your plan when our Duel started." Bohman realized. "It was a win-win situation for you, and a lose-lose for Lightning."

"Yeah." Bloody Talker waved his hand. "If I win, you would've been destroyed. If I lose, you'd capture me, but Grim would escape with my deck, valuable info on your fighting style, and Kioku could have a chance to talk with his sister."

"And you considered Adam as a factor, too." Bohman added. "You know she won't let Lightning use you however he wants, so you're safe for now, seeing how Lightning has a more useful hostage, Kusanagi Jin. Impressive." he smirked, walking away. "I sent a message to Adam, saying you're free to talk. May you have a nice reunion."

The now captured Duelist was left alone once again, and he sat back down to meditate. He better prepare himself to talk with Erika.

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Haru:**

 **Lumen Commander** (Light/Cyberse/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500/LV: 4)

 _A powerful being of light capable of using any weapon, be it his or his comrade's._

 **Lumen Engender**

Quick-Play Spell

Pay 400 LP and Tribute 1 "Lumen" monster you control: Special Summon 3 Lumen Tokens (Light/Cyberse/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1) in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Lumen Engender" per turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Lumen" monsters.

 **Lumen Chevalier** (Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/ATK: 800/Link 1: Bottom)

1 LIGHT Cyberse monster

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Cyberse monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. A monster can be only equipped with 1 "Lumen Chevalier" at a time.

 **Acme Lumen Knight** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Left, Right)

2 "Lumen" monsters

Unaffected by your opponent's card effects as long as it's equipped with a LIGHT Cyberse Union monster. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Lumen Squire** (Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 800/LV: 2)

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Cyberse monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. When a monster equipped with this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster's effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step and if it's destroyed by this battle, it's banished, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead.

 **Lumen Supplier** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 Union monster from your hand. Banish this card from your GY: Target 1 "Lumen" Union monster in your Graveyard; equip that target to a monster you control that would be an appropriate target for its effect. You can only activate each effect of "Lumen Supplier" once per turn.

 **Acme Lumen Lord** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right)

2+ "Lumen" monsters

Gains 300 ATK and is unaffected by your opponent's card effects as long as it's equipped with a "Lumen" Union monster. All battle damage you take from battles involving this card is also inflicted to your opponent. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Blue Maiden:**

 **Marincess Bubble Armor**

Normal Trap

If you control a "Marincess" Link Monster: This turn, the ATK of battling monsters cannot be changed, then, if you control a Link 2 or higher "Marincess" monster, draw 1 card. If you control a Link 3 or higher "Marincess" monster, you can activate this card from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Marincess Bubble Armor" per turn.

 **Marincess Black Skirt** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 400/Link 1: Right)

1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster

You can only Link Summon "Marincess Black Skirt(s)" once per turn. Discard 1 "Marincess" monster: Special Summon 1 "Marincess Angel" from your hand or deck to a zone this card points to, OR, set 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" card from your deck into your Spell & Trap Zone, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on the _Black Tetra_.]

 **Trespass Alert**

Normal Trap

When your Cyberse Link Monster with 2000 or less ATK is targeted for an attack: Pay 400 LP x its Link Rating; during the damage calculation, its ATK becomes the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters with different names in your GY x 1000, and your opponent's monster is treated as battling with its original ATK.

 **Bohman:**

 **Dual High Drive Knight** (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/Link 2: Left, Right)

2 "High Drive" monsters, including a Level 5 or higher Effect Monster

If this card is Special Summoned: You can roll a six-sided die, and this card becomes the Attribute that corresponds to the result.

1: EARTH / 2: WATER / 3: FIRE / 4: WIND / 5: LIGHT / 6: DARK

Negate the effects of monsters with the same Attribute(s) as this card while your opponent controls them. Cannot be destroyed by your own card effects. If this card is in your GY because it was sent there by your opponent's card (by battle or a card effect): During your next Draw Phase, you can draw 1 card in addition to your normal draw.

 **Circumspect High Drive** (Earth/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

When your opponent declares an attack on a "High Drive" Link Monster: You can discard this card from your hand; All monsters you control are sent to the GY and the Battle Phase ends. Then, you can draw 1 card.

 **Supreme Property**

Normal Spell

Activate if you have 1000 or less LP and by Tributing 1 Link 1 "High Drive" Link Monster you control: Banish 1 EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND Link 1 "High Drive" monster from your GY; Special Summon 1 Link 4 "High Drive" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to a zone your Link Magic points to. You can only activate 1 "Supreme Property" per turn.

 **High Drive Resilience**

Counter Trap

If you'd take damage when your LP is 1000 or less, you gain that much LP and draw 1 card instead. If a "High Drive" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Phantasmic Scarlet Ritual**

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Scarlet Witch". You must also Tribute monsters you control and/or from your hand whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the monster you Ritual Summon, and after you do so, it gains this effect: 'This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects if you control a monster that was originally controlled by them.' You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 1 "Scarlet Witch" from your hand in Defense Position by negating its effects.

 **Creeping Ferocious Dragon** (Dark/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3200/Link 2: Left, Right)

 _At the beginning of the Duel, this card can be placed into your Charge Zone face-down from your Side Deck. Your opponent cannot look at this face-down card (but you can, whenever you want)._

(Treated as a Level 9 monster while on the field.)

1 Level 4 or higher DARK monster + 1 "Creeping" Link Monster

Can only be summoned by its own effect, during your Main Phase. Discard 1 "Polymerization" or "Fusion" Spell Card from your hand: Apply its effect, but you Special Summon this card (from your Charge Zone face-down) instead. (This is NOT treated as a Fusion Summon) You can only control 1 "Creeping Ferocious Dragon" at a time. Its effects and attacks cannot be negated by your opponent if it's the only monster you control. When attacks a monster whose original ATK is lower than this card's original ATK, you can activate this effect: At the start of the Damage Step, send that monster to the GY, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

* * *

 **[Burn and Grand High Drive's effects were changed for convenience sake. Seriously, why don't the Link 1s have an effect which lets them attack directly if the opponent controls a Monster of the same Attribute and not state a specific Attribute stated by their effect?]**

 **If the last chapter was the calm before the storm, this chapter is that storm in full force. None of you expected Bloody Talker to lose, so I get plus points for making this chapter a good plot twist. I made it because this will lead to a new plot twist and great Duels I'm sure you'll all love.**

 **As I said in earlier chapters, Haru uses a new deck. A Cyberse Union deck called "Lumen". While it's not much, the Link 2 and 3's name patterns resemble the High Drive's (Acme** _ **Lumen Knight**_ **and Twin** _ **High Drive Knight,**_ **Acme** _ **Lumen Lord**_ **and Trident** _ **High Drive Lord**_ **), a nod to Bohman.**

 **A special thanks to HunterHQ who gave some suggestions that formed the dialogue between Kioku and Lightning.**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Seeing the deck Queen's uses, which is a "LV" deck, which "LV" archetype would you like to get more support? I'd choose "Silent Magician" because I like their designs and gimmick.**


	49. (S2) Court of Justice

**Welcome back, readers! This chapter came out later than usual because I've written the first chapter of another story I had in mind for a long time, which is a retelling of VRAINS. A kind thank you to MaMcMu who actually gave me the starting idea in a review of his.**

 **I won't continue that story for now, only when I finish this Season 2. Since Season 3 has just begun and I'm close at ending this season, I'll have to wait anyway so why not spend time with another fun story.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"RAFO on that question, but I can say it will be very interesting and good."

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"You thought these Kings were a thing? HA!" the true, one and only, and amazing Star Chalice, aka King-sama, laughed. "It was me talking the entire time but with three different voices! I'm the only King in this house!"

"All hail King-sama! All hail King-sama!" the other Chess pieces chanted in unison. "We, Chess pieces, are useless to this show, but you aren't! All hail King-sama!"

"Yeah, you're so useless that Akira went to ask help from others and not the company he works at!" King spat at them. "Get to work and make SOL relevant to this show!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

[1st]

"Marbled Rock was banished by Haru's card, so it wasn't in the GY at that time. And yeah, Ferocious is a little broken. I will change its effect right away- Kioku already has enough OPness in his deck."

"And don't worry! My dragons don't have anger problems like Ryoken's." Bloody Talker said. "Creeping is actually very calm... outside of a Duel."

[2nd]

"That's not a bad combo if you use Linkbelt Wall Dragon's anime effect along with Fire Prison's anime effect. Ryoken will consider that combo, I promise. Thanks for the combo and card suggestions as always."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 28:**

 **Court of Justice**

* * *

"I expected Bohman to be joking when he said you were here."

Adam said as she arrived at her brother's cell, and discarded her helmet. She sat down with her back against the cell bars, and Bloody Talker imitated her position, the twins now back-to-back.

"We always sat like this." Kioku spoke, Bloody Talker leaving his Other Self to have a moment with Adam. "When we built our decks."

"Yes, and we'd always lay the cards around us in a circle." Adam said. Kioku could feel she was smiling. "It was a pain when we were interrupted and had to go eating. We had to jump over our cards."

"But we did come up with a plan later on, remember?" Kioku smiled, too. "We would always leave a free trial where we could pass. We found a way through any crisis without fail; I'm sure we can still do it, but _together_."

"Yes, me too." Adam started slowly. "Provided our opinions are the same." she paused. "...Kioku-nii, the Ignis are beings with free will. Like humans, they can change and decide for themselves, thus they're unpredictable and their future isn't set on stone. That's what makes them dangerous. Lightning and Windy chose to rebel against the other Ignis, fighting with their own sense of justice; the future's in danger because of them."

"Not all Ignis desire rulership." Kioku said. "Grim, Ai, Flame, and Aqua want humans and A.I. to coexist. I'm sure... Earth and Lily would want peace, too."

He felt his sister tense for a moment at the last name. "But they can change, too." she finally continued. "Grim wants to coexist with a portion of humanity. You heard what he did to Deirdre, yes? He sadistically tortured that woman. The Ignis are violent and destructive and remain a threat to the innocent. I cannot deny this, Kioku-nii."

"Erika-nee..."

"Lightning went further, creating a Cyberse Monster to rile you up." she added, and he clenched his fists at the reminder. "The Ignis evolved to a point they're a threat to this planet itself."

"Everything is a threat to this planet." Kioku told. "Even humans. The fight started when the Knights of Hanoi attacked the Cyberse World, but at the same time, it's no one's fault. As Dr. Kogami said, the Ignis would grow fast and view humans as their enemy. The conflict couldn't be avoided."

"The Knights of Hanoi did what they believed was right." Adam said. "The same goes for us and the Ignis. Because of free will, conflict cannot be erased from this world."

"That means there's room for acceptance. Some Ignis suffered like the Lost Incident victims due to this war. Earth's and Lily's deaths meant a big loss for Ai, Flame, and Aqua and Grim respectively."

"...But in the end, the Ignis are the roots of our current conflict. God doesn't judge humans just on their positive traits, Kioku-nii."

"I know, but don't look at the Ignis or Cyberse only with hatred." he pressed. "Erika-nee, if you were to delete the Ignis and Cyberse from existence, I would suffer, too. You do know Grangadez's summoning requirements, right? I won't be able to use our father's last gift and I don't want that to occur."

"No, the Cyberse aren't needed." she said. "Grandeen and I discovered a way to defeat that setback. I know how to seal an Overdrive Monster."

"Seal?" Kioku's eyes widen a little. "You mean put it back in its blank state?"

"That's right. The next time you'd awaken the card, it would take on a form fitting for your current state. Which means once we're in my Heaven- with no Cyberse around- Grangadez won't require Cyberse because you won't need them as well. I won't destroy father's last wish this way."

"I see." as always, no matter how much she changed, Kioku can still see kindness in her heart. "Does that mean Grandeen has a new form?"

"No, when I awakened her for the second time, she was still the same. It seems her past form still fits my current state."

"And how is she?"

"Well. I gave her a task, and she's taking care of it as we speak."

"That's good to hear." Kioku smiled. If he can't be there for his sister, at least have Grandeen there. He then frowned. "Erika-nee... how do you intend on dealing with Bohman? He was able to defeat me."

"Bohman will meet his opposition the moment we two join strengths. He may have the upper hand against one Ketsueki, but against two? His chances decrease incredibly. Moreover, if we don't get the chance to defeat him, Playmaker- and maybe Revolver- have a high likelihood."

"You're relying on Playmaker and Revolver?"

"Of course not. By 'we don't get the chance' I simply meant if they defeat him first."

A red ring glowed around her left wrist, and she frowned at it. Pressing it with a finger, Lightning's voice came from it.

[I apologize for interrupting,] the LIGHT Ignis had a hint of amusement in his voice. [But Agrat's headed towards your location with shocking intents.]

"You finally used _that_ weapon, didn't you?" Adam asked with a glare.

Instead of an answer, Lightning simply chuckled loudly before the audio was cut. Adam stood up and turned to leave.

"I'm going." she told. "Lightning gave me some cleaning up to do."

"Erika-nee." Kioku stopped her. "Look out. You may be my enemy, but you're still my twin sister, and I can't stop myself from saying this."

"I know. I wouldn't, too." she nodded before vanishing in a faint flash.

 _...(Before the discussion)..._

The Trinitas siblings accompanied Adam to the prison room but stayed out, not wanting to bother the two. At that time, Agrat received a message from Lightning, saying he requested her presence. _Only her_ presence.

Siegfried and Nova weren't OK with leaving her alone with Lightning, but Agrat assured them she'd send an emergency signal if she fell into a trap. She vanished in a faint flash and reappeared in Lightning's throne room, seeing the Ignis sitting on Jin's shoulder and reading a book. Jin was sitting on top of the floating, yellow sphere, so Agrat had to raise her head to see them.

"You came alone. How unexpected." Lightning mused.

"I wanted to call the others, but you were shockingly kind in the message." Agrat remarked. Looking around, she saw no evident trap or another soul in the room. "Consider this my gratitude."

"I see. In that case, I'll get right to the point." Lightning said. "Agrat, your parents committed suicide eight years ago. But..." he paused and closed the book with a loud echo. "What if I tell you Adam and I killed them?"

"...What... did you say...?"

"The truth." Lightning's eyes curved into a smile as he stood up.

"I wonder... just how stupid you can be if you think I'll believe that lie." she hissed. "My parents took their own lives..." she clenched her fists, remembering the sadness she felt back then. "But for you to use this event to turn me against Adam- now that's shameful."

"While I do want you to turn against Adam, I'm not using a lie." Lightning admitted. "Agrat, you still can't see the truth? I didn't think Adam's teammates were this stupid."

"Enough, Lightning." Agrat raised her voice a little. "Your story could be interesting if it wasn't for one detail you said yourself; when my parents died, you and Adam didn't know each other yet!"

"Hoh? Who told you that's the case?"

He said that with such confidence that Agrat took a step back, suddenly feeling unease. No, there's no way he's telling the truth. The puzzle doesn't match up with his info! The only way it could match is if...

"Adam lied to us...?"

"That's right." Lightning's chuckle made her tense. "If you use my info to analyze the story, it makes much more sense. First of all, using your side of the story, Adam learned how to hack by herself; that's impossible. In order to become a hacker like she is now, you can't be self-taught. Shortly after the Lost Incident, I approached Adam and taught her how to hack using the Ignis algorithm. She and I were working together since then, you just didn't know it."

Becoming an adept hacker as Adam did by herself was strange at first... however, Agrat and her brothers never thought about it too much and brushed it off, saying Adam was just gifted with technology...

"You, Siegfried, and Nova aren't hackers, Adam is your team's main hacker. That means she can lie whatever she wanted about her algorithm and you three wouldn't have realized."

That's also true...

"Three months ago, when Hanoi was running wild in the net, Adam gave you and Nova the mission to attack some Knights. Do you think she didn't have better things to do? No, that was part of a much bigger plan. During that period, I was hiding in the Cyberse World from Hanoi, so I asked Adam to aid Playmaker's faction."

It can't be...

"Your story says Adam found me in these last three months and we joined hands. That's also impossible; if Playmaker and Hanoi together can't find me, you think that girl you foolishly call sister can?"

...What Lightning's saying...

"Adam is a cautious girl, she's been one since we two met for the first time. In order to obtain some of her trust, I gave her an offer; finish off those two humans who killed her real parents. She didn't answer 'yes' to the offer but didn't neglect. She simply said 'do whatever you want'."

...Is true?

"H-How...?" Agrat asked, enraged and confused. "How did you kill them!?"

"I used Bohman!" Lightning spread his arms. "I sent him through the television in your house and made him attack your father with a knife. Since Bohman's energy form doesn't have fingerprints, the authorities deduced that man ended his own life. Then, I sent Bohman after your mother, too. Once again, no fingerprints meant suicide. Now do you understand, Agrat!?"

She has to contact her brothers. Taking on this monster all by herself-

"You can't do that." Lightning cut her off, seeing she was moving a finger to her Duel Disk. "I removed all privileges from you, Siegfried, and Nova the moment you entered this room. You can't send messages, signals, teleport, log out- The only thing you three can do is Duel. Humans are unbearably naïve, don't you think?"

"If I have no other choice, I'll destroy you by myself!" Agrat raised her Duel Disk.

"In that case, I'll give you a choice." Lightning snapped his fingers, and a yellow card appeared in Jin's hand. He threw at Agrat, who caught it. "Or you Duel me, or you go and rescue Bloody Talker. That card is the key to open his cell. You three can't defeat Adam- let her brother take care of her, no?"

Agrat narrowed her eyes at the card. There's a chance this might be a trap- but she's already in the lion's den. The entire Mirror LINK VRAINS is a trap for her and her brothers. She knows her chances of victory are slim... there's no choice: she has to believe this card is their hope!

She broke into a run, leaving the throne room and rushing towards the prison room. Lightning's malicious chuckle echoed behind her but she didn't pay it attention. If she can reach the prison room, then-

Adam materialized in front of her, immediately swinging her sword at her. With a graceful front flip, Agrat was able to dodge it, but when she landed on her feet, a Duel Anchor shot out of Adam's hand and attached to her Duel Disk.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

"I won't let you pass." Adam summoned her Duel Disk.

"Why...? Why did you kill them, Erika!?" Agrat screamed. "They wanted to save you and Kioku... They wanted to make up for it yet you killed them! Why!?"

"I don't know what Lightning told you, but I'm not responsible for their deaths." Adam remarked. "My only wrongdoing was not stopping Lightning from killing them."

"That's the same as killing them! You knew about it all along and kept it a secret!" Agrat shouted. "You lied to me, Kenji, and Kai! For ten years you continued to deceive us!" her expression saddened. "Are we just pawns in your eyes, Erika...!?"

"That was the case." she confirmed, much to the other's shock and anger. "But... with time, I came to a realization; you three might be spawns of those who killed my real family, but you weren't them. You deserved a chance. I'm grateful for the company, love, and help you three gave me, but I can't forget you're Osamu and Asuka Trinitas's spawns. Your souls will be placed in Limbo, I promise."

"...Spare me the sentimental crap." Agrat tore her mask off, throwing it against the floor. Her jade eyes glared at her opponent. "Limbo? Spawns? Grateful? Do you think I'll forget what you did after those nice words which left your mouth? Don't joke with me. I'm taking you down here and now, Erika Ketsueki."

"Very well, Ruka Trinitas. Let's see if you'll make me repent!"

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Agrat: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Adam: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'll take the first turn!" Agrat declared, summoning her five cards. She pointed at one of them, playing it. "I activate the Field Spell Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

The area around her took the form of a desolated land with sinister shadows on its grounds for some seconds.

"I summon Shaddoll Hedgehog!"

The eerie hedgehog Monster with strings attached to its body appeared.

 **Shaddoll Hedgehog: Flip /** _ **ATK 800**_ **/ DEF 200 / LV: 3**

"I declare the Dark-attribute to activate the Equip Spell Nephe Shaddoll Fusion, equipping it to Hedgehog!" Agrat stated as her Monster gained a dark aura. "Next, I activate Nephe's other effect, using the equipped Hedgehog and Shaddoll Beast in my hand as Fusion Materials!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain more power from the shadows, and become the true despair inside men's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Midrash!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the mechanical dragon swept it to the side with its tail and give a loud roar, the female sorceress on its back giving a battle cry of her own as strings materialized from air and attached themselves to the two. It was summoned to an Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

 **El Shaddoll Midrash:** _ **ATK 2200**_ **/ DEF 800 / LV: 5**

"A Fusion Summon on your first turn? You're going all out from the start." Adam noted. Normally, Agrat goes for a defensive play on her first turn to set her up for a Link Summon.

"Yeah, so I can destroy you for sure." she replied. "Since Hedgehog was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add a different "Shaddoll" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Dragon. And since Beast was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can draw one card. Curse of the Shadow Prison's effect also activates! I place two Spellstone Counters on it since two Shaddoll's have been sent to the Graveyard by a card effect!"

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counter 0→2)

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Agrat concluded.

"Jibun no turn!" Adam declared. "Draw! Due to its effect, Midrash can't be destroyed by my card effects and both players can only Special Summon a Monster or Monsters once per turn while it's face-up on the field."

"Which means she's enough to keep you in check." Agrat finished for her. She expected Adam to read her moves, but two can play at that game. "You know my deck, and I know yours!"

"No, you know nothing." Adam retorted. "I summon **Fire Envoy - Jehoel** from my hand!"

Appearing on her field was a human-sized, bipedal, mechanical dragon clad in black armor with a white forehead, breastplates, waist, groin, and knees. It didn't have a maw or ears, only yellow eyes and two rings levitating on either side of its head. Its hands were covered by gauntlets and its feet ended with three, sharp claws. It had four, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with red circuits attached to its back by an invisible link. As a weapon, it chose to wield a hammer with a flaming face.

 **Fire Envoy - Jehoel: Light / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / SC: 2**

"Jehoel? You never had a Monster like that..." Agrat muttered. "You kept it a secret!?"

"Yes. After my Duel with Kaiba, I created new cards." Adam confirmed. "I wanted to keep them a secret from Lightning as well, but fate says otherwise. Now, bear witness to my new strength! I activate Fire Envoy - Jehoel's effect, using Monsters I control and/or from my hand, including itself, as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion!?" Agrat's eyes widen.

"I fuse Jehoel and Saint Envoy - Muriel from my hand, sending them to the Graveyard due to their effects!" as her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, she chanted. "Feathers dyed in flames! Under God's name, punish the sinners and bring order to these chaotic lands! Fusion Summon! Awaken, **Hellfire Envoy - Maalik**!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a large, bipedal, mechanical dragon clad in white armor with a golden forehead, breastplates, waist, groin, and knees appeared. It didn't have ears, but it had red eyes, a maw with sharp teeth, and two angelic wings with crimson feathers on either side of its head. Its hands were covered by gauntlets with sharp ends and its legs ended with pointy tips instead of feet. It had four, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with flaming circuits attached to its back by an invisible link. It wielded a hammer made entirely of flames, and it was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Hellfire Envoy - Maalik: Light / Fairy / Fusion / Effect / ATK: 1800 /** _ **DEF: 2700**_ **/ LV: 8**

"An Envoy Fusion... but in defense mode?" Agrat frowned. "I don't know what your plan is, but I'm ready! Curse of the Shadow Prison's effect! During my opponent's turn only, all Monsters they control lose 100 Attack for every Spellstone Counter on this card!"

(Hellfire Envoy - Maalik: ATK 1800→1600)

"I activate Maalik's effect, targeting your Midrash with it!" Adam stated. "You take damage equal to the targeted Monster's Attack! Jahannam's Punishment!"

Flames erupted from the Fusion Monster's hammer, taking Midrash's form before launching at Agrat, who screamed as she felt her skin burning by the heat.

 **Agrat: LP 4000 - 2200 = 1800**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn, making Maalik's Attack return to normal." Adam concluded. "How's that? I bypassed your Midrash's effects easily and efficiently. If you choose to go serious or not, that's none of my business. I have multiple ways to deal with opponents of your calibre."

(Hellfire Envoy - Maalik: ATK 1600→1800)

"You haven't... won yet..." Agrat wheezed out. "Erika, you fight for a better world, but at this moment, I fight for justice! You and Lightning will pay for what you did to my family! Watashi no turn, draw! I activate my Skill, Strings Prison!"

She waited for her suit's highlights to start glowing, but it never happened.

"What? Why doesn't my Skill activate...!?"

"Strings Prison... yes, that's a good way to express your current state." Adam spoke. "Lead by a false sense of justice, you're held up by mere strings which I'll cut down in this Duel. Ruka, justice isn't something you fight for. Justice is a weapon used to cause harm to others!"

"Tch, don't tell me what to believe, you two-faced killer!" Agrat spat back. "This is your doing, isn't it!?"

" **Skill Prevention** ," Adam explained. "That's the name of my Skill, which is activated automatically at the start of a Duel. Through its effect, my opponent can't use their Skill in this Duel. I won't let anyone cheat against me; this will be a fair and square battle!"

"In that case, I summon Shaddoll Dragon!"

The purple-coloured mechanical dragon appeared with a roar.

 **Shaddoll Dragon: Flip /** _ **ATK 1900**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 4**

"Watashi no mae ni arawaremasu! Zetsubō no sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear before me! The Circuit of despair!)

Agrat's hand glowed purple as she extended it towards the ceiling, conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two Shaddoll's! I set Midrash and Dragon in the Link Markers!"

Her two Monsters were surrounded by several strings, becoming spheres of energy which entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, El Shaddoll Core!"

Emerging from the portal was the large being wearing a knight's helmet that had two horns and had a body which consisted of countless dragon-heads made of purple strings, that twirled together to form a humanoid form. The Link Monster gave a loud, inhuman roar as it entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

 **El Shaddoll Core: ATK 1950 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom**

"Since Midrash was sent to the Graveyard, I return Nephe Shaddoll Fusion from the Graveyard to my hand through her effect!" Agrat continued. "I activate the Spell Card Shaddoll Fusion! This card lets me use Fusion Materials from my hand and/or field to summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster! Since my opponent controls a Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use Monsters from my deck, too!"

 _She'll send Dragon and Crystal Horror to summon Nephilim._ Adam thought.

"I send my second copy of Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Crystal Horror from the deck to the Graveyard! Due to her effect, when used as a Fusion Material, Crystal Horror can be treated as any required Attribute; she'll be treated as a Light Monster for this one!"

As her two Monsters turned into particles of purple and yellow light, which then swirled together, Agrat chanted.

"The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the benevolence of Heaven's light, and become the true despair inside man's hearts! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Nephilim!"

Emerging from the Fusion Portal was the large being with a beautiful and sacred appearance and the usual strings attached to its back and making it look a puppet. It was summoned to El Shaddoll Core's Bottom Marker.

 **El Shaddoll Nephilim:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/ DEF 2500 / LV: 8**

"The effects of Nephilim, Crystal Horror, and Dragon resolve in the said order!" Agrat stated. "With Dragon, I can target and destroy your set card!"

Purple strings shot down from the ceiling and wrapped around the set card, crushing it in a death grip and revealed Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light.

 _Crystal's effect for Hedgehog and Nephilim for Lizard._ Adam narrowed her eyes.

"Crystal Horror's effect!" Agrat shouted. "When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target one Level 4 or lower "Shaddoll" Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, and treat it as a Tuner if I want! Resurrect, Hedgehog!"

The hedgehog with strings attached to its body emerged from a GY Portal.

"Nephilim's effect for the finale! When she's Special Summoned, I can send one "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard," Agrat explained. "I choose to send Shaddoll Lizard, allowing his effect to activate as well. When sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can send another "Shaddoll" card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose Shaddoll Beast!"

"Beast's effect lets you draw one card, and your Field Spell's effect also activates." Adam said. "A total of four Shaddoll's have been sent to your Graveyard by a card effect, thus it gains four Spellstone Counters."

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counters 2→6)

 _This isn't good... she knows my deck like the back of her hand. I, on the other hand, only know a portion of it._ Agrat frowned. "Even then, I'll pierce through! I declare the Fire-attribute to activate the Equip Spell Nephe Shaddoll Fusion, equipping it to Hedgehog!"

The said Monster gained a red aura.

"I activate Nephe's other effect to perform a Fusion Summon with Hedgehog and Core!" Agrat declared as her two Monsters turned into particles of red and purple light that swirled together. "The strings which lurk in the sweet darkness, gain the power of the Inferno, and become the flaming darkness of despair! Fusion Summon! Come forth, El Shaddoll Egrysta!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the Fusion Monster which resembled El Shaddoll Core but wore crimson armor and had red strings attached to its back emerged. It was summoned to an Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

 **El Shaddoll Egrysta:** _ **ATK 2450**_ **/ DEF 1950 / LV: 7**

"Shadow Prison, Core, and Hedgehog's effects!" she cried out. "I add another Shaddoll Lizard from my deck to my hand with Hedgehog. Thanks to El Shaddoll Core, since he was used as Fusion Material, I gain 1000 Life Points and I can send Shaddoll Hound from my deck to the Graveyard!"

 **Agrat: LP 1800 + 1000 = 2800**

"Shadow Prison gains a total of three Spellstone Counters! Hound's effect also activates, changing your Maalik's battle position!"

Purple strings shot down from the ceiling and wrapped around Maalik, forcing it to take a battle stance.

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counters 6→9; Hellfire Envoy - Maalik: DEF 2700→ATK 1800)

"Battle!" Agrat pointed forward. "El Shaddoll Nephilim, attack Hellfire Envoy - Maalik! At this moment, my sweetheart's effect activates! At the start of the Damage Step, if she battles an opponent's Special Summoned Monster, that Monster is destroyed! Holy Clairvoyance!"

Nephilim spread her arms wide as yellow sound waves ran down from the ceiling, washing over Maalik and causing it to roar in pain before exploding.

"I banish Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Adam declared. "This turn, my opponent's Monsters can't attack directly. That's as far as you'll go with attacks."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Agrat concluded.

"Jibun no turn! Draw!" Adam saw her new card is Vermilion Declarer. _Perfect._ "I summon this card from my hand; awaken, Death Envoy - Azrael!"

The female angel with an old cloak wrapped around her body, held a scythe, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of obsidian with crimson circuits attached to her back by an invisible link appeared.

 **Death Envoy - Azrael:** _ **ATK 800**_ → **0** **/ DEF 1400 / LV: 4 / SC: 5**

"Azrael's effect activates upon Normal Summon!" Adam shouted. "I send an "Envoy" card from my deck to the Graveyard; it'll be Silence Envoy - Dumah. Since I did that and I control no cards in my Spell and Trap Zones, I can set this card from my deck: Rotting Requiem!"

A set card materialized in her Far-Right Spell & Trap Zone.

"I can activate it the turn it was set. Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Shine! My holy Circuit!)

A lightning bolt shot out of her hand and conjured a Link Portal.

"The summoning condition is one Envoy with 1000 or less Attack." Adam declared. "I set Azrael in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken: Zealous Envoy - Muzania!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was the rhombus-shaped being made of iron with a pulsing core in its center, a featureless human face with two yellow eyes and to its sides, with an invisible link, were the two star-shaped protrusions made of iron with yellow circuits. Hovering beside the Monster was the ornate balance scales with an angelic design. The Monster floated emotionlessly above the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Z** **ealous Envoy - Muzania: ATK 1000** → **10** **0 / Link 1: Bottom**

 _Now!_ "I activate El Shaddoll Egrysta's effect!" Agrat abruptly stated. "When my opponent would Special Summon a Monster or Monsters while I have a "Shaddoll" card in my hand, I can negate that summon!"

"I chain Vermilion Declarer's effect from my hand!" Adam shouted. "When my opponent activates a Monster Effect, I can send it and Eternity Envoy - Netzach from my hand to the Graveyard to negate that activation and destroy it!"

"What!?" Agrat gasped. _She didn't have that Monster before either!_

A sacred, orange glow surrounded Egrysta, prompting it to explode seconds later.

"Since it was sent to the Graveyard, Egrysta's other effect lets me return Shaddoll Fusion from my Graveyard to my hand..." Agrat said with a scowl.

"I activate the Spell Card **Pendulum Translocation**." a card, which depicted Timegazer and Stargazer Magician flying out of a GY Portal with astral bodies, appeared. "I shuffle three Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard into the deck to draw three cards. I shuffle Jehoel, Muriel, and Azrael back and draw!"

After doing so, "I activate Netzach's effect from my Graveyard. Since I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can place her into one of them but banish her the next time she leaves the field!"

A pillar of blue light materialized on her field's left side which contained Netzach and the number "2" glowing under her feet.

"Using the scale 6 Water Envoy - Azariel, I complete my Pendulum Scales!" she continued.

The female angel with light blue skin, two star-shaped protrusions made of iron with blue circuits attached to her back by an invisible link, and holding a water spear appeared in the right pillar with the number "6".

"Due to Netzach's Pendulum Effect, if I have another Envoy in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Pendulum Summon Envoy's from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!" Adam declared. "Grand power that oscillates in my soul! Arise and reveal the path to a new world! Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Level 5, Silence Envoy - Dumah!"

A purple portal opened between the pillars, from which a single beam shot out and materialized in the form of the female angel with antique thick paper tied over her body, leaving only her hands, feet, and head free (except for her eyes), held a flaming sword, and the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with silver circuits were attached to her back by an invisible link.

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 5 / SC: 6**

"When Dumah's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card," Adam explained. "Since I control an "Envoy" Link Monster, by paying 400 Life Points, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Awaken, Bright Envoy - Holy!"

 **Adam: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

Emerging from a portal of glowing light was the Envoy with a serpentine body, grey scales and golden accents, piercing blue eyes, and the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits attached to its back by an invisible link.

 **Bright Envoy - Holy: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 6 / SC: 1**

"Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Light Fairy Monsters! I set Dumah and Holy! Link Summon! Awaken: Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel!"

Accompanied by an angelic choir, the female angel with violet skin, long silver hair, wearing a helmet that covered her eyes, grey armor, a dagger in her hand, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with purple circuits attached to her back by an invisible link, emerged from the portal under Muzania's Bottom Marker.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel: ATK 1000** → **200 / Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"Now that Zadkiel points to Rotting Requiem, I can activate it!" the Link Trap showed itself. "Shine for the third time! Jibun no seinaru sākitto! The summoning conditions are two Light Effect Monsters! I set Muzania and Zadkiel in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Awaken: **Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa**!"

Accompanied by another angelic choir, an infant Gadessa of Envoy emerged from the portal. She was a small and slim, humanoid, mechanical female with black iron-like skin and light blue circuits, legs that ended with pointy tips instead of feet, and had a pink scarf made of flames tied around her neck. She was asleep in a sphere of energy, curled in a ball and hugging her legs with her eyes closed. Around the sphere, two star-shaped protrusions made of iron with orange circuits levitated next to it. She was summoned above Rotting Requiem's Top-Left Marker.

 **Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 1600** → **7** **00 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"The Link 2 Gadessa..." Agrat narrowed her eyes. She knew that Monster and its effects- she can get around it.

"Azariel's Pendulum Effect allows me to draw one card since I Special Summoned a Gadessa. I activate the Equip Spell **Empyrean Law** and equip it to Gadessa!" a large circle with many smaller ones rotating inside of it and made of pure light appeared in front of the Link 2. "Battle! Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa, attacks El Shaddoll Nephilim! Due to Empyrean Law's effect, the equipped Monster can't be destroyed by card effects, so Nephilim's Holy Clairvoyance is useless!"

"I activate the Trap Card **Sinister Plan of the Shadows**!" a card, which depicted Cairngorgon, Dark-Line Change-Warrior fighting Verz Kerykeion, appeared. "When my Shaddoll is attacked, I can activate this card and send one "Shaddoll" card from my hand to the Graveyard! I send Lizard to the Graveyard, making his and my Field Spell's effects activate!"

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counters 9→10; Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 700→600)

"With Lizard, I send my last copy of Dragon from the deck to my Graveyard!" Agrat shouted. "Dragon's effect! Say goodbye to your Link Trap and your plan!"

"I see. You were waiting for this moment." Adam remarked as Rotting Requiem shattered into pieces by the purple strings' death grip. "Due to her effect, Gadessa can't be destroyed by battle if co-linked with a Link Trap..."

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counters 10→11; Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 600→500)

"Without Rotting Requiem, that effect is useless." Agrat grinned. "My dear Nephilim's Attack is higher than your Gadessa's! You may negate the battle damage with Empyrean Law's other effect, but you won't escape destruction!"

"Don't take me lightly, Ruka Trinitas. I activate Honest's effect from my hand!" Adam bellowed. "I send this card from my hand to the Graveyard and have Gadessa gain your Monster's Attack until the end of this turn!"

"You had Honest in your hand!?" Agrat's eyes trembled.

(Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 500→3300)

All circles came to a stop as they glowed brightly, unleashing a beam from the large circle's center, which pierced the Fusion Monster's chest and caused it to explode. Agrat grit her teeth as her body glitched in pain.

 **Agrat: LP 2800 - 500 = 2300**

"Nephilim's effect lets me recover Nephe Shaddoll Fusion from the Graveyard." she stated.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Adam concluded. "With that, Gadessa's Attack returns to normal."

(Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa: ATK 3300→1600)

"Watashi no turn!" Agrat announced. "Draw! During my Standby Phase, by sending a "Shaddoll" card from my hand to the Graveyard, that being Shaddoll Falcon, I can resurrect El Shaddoll Core from the Graveyard and place him on the Extra Monster Zone! Neverending Nightmare!"

Her Link Monster emerged from a GY Portal in the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

(Curse of the Shadow Prison: Spellstone Counters 11→12)

"Torappu hatsudō: Dimensional Barrier!" Adam abruptly exclaimed. "Through its effect, I declare Fusion and seal both of us from Special Summoning Fusion Monsters until the end of this turn!"

"You added a card like that to you deck...!?" Agrat's eyes widen. She glanced at her hand: Shaddoll Fusion, Nephe Shaddoll Fusion, and her newly drawn Purushaddoll Aeon. _This can still work._ "I activate the effect of Falcon which I sent to the Graveyard and summon him in face-down defense mode!"

The eerie falcon with strings attached to its body emerged from a GY Portal before being set.

 **Shaddoll Falcon: Tuner / ATK 600 /** _ **DEF 1400**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Watashi no mae ni arawaremasu! Zetsubō no sākitto!" Agrat's hand glowed purple as she summoned a Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are two or more Shaddoll's! I set Falcon and the Link 2 Core!"

Her two Monsters were surrounded by several strings, becoming spheres of energy which entered the portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, origin of insanity! Dye these lands with your sweet darkness! Link 3! **El Shaddoll Radix**!"

Emerging from the portal was a large, humanoid Monster with a body made entirely of purple mist and two, glowing red slits were its eyes should be. It raised its hand towards the ceiling as strings shot out its back, wrapping around its hands, feet, and torso. The strings changed to silver armor with black and purple accents, and two, long horns erupted from the Monster's head which curled upwards. It gave a loud, inhuman roar as it entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone on Agrat's right.

 **El Shaddoll Radix: Dark / Fiend / Effect / ATK: 0 / Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right**

"Hoh? Your Link 3 Shaddoll... that's the first time I see you summon it." Adam remarked.

"And he will be your demise." Agrat smirked. "Radix gains 900 Attack for every El Shaddoll in my Graveyard; there are currently four such Monsters in there! Nightmare Fuel!"

(El Shaddoll Radix: ATK 0→3600)

"Battle!" she threw her arm forward. "El Shaddoll Radix, attack Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa! Dark Storm of Madness!"

"I activate Empyrean Law's effect to negate this instance of battle damage!"

Following Adam's words, the large circle protecting her Link Monster vanished and returned in front of her. Radix fired a twister of black winds from its right hand, which washed over Gadessa and caused her to explode.

"Since my face-up Empyrean Law was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card." Adam stated.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!" Agrat shouted. "You only have one card in your hand! Set Pendulum Scales or not, you don't have any possible way to counterattack! Even if you can summon Gadessa of Envoy, due to his effect, Radix is unaffected by your Special Summoned Monster's effects!"

"Sore wa dokashira?" Adam said. ( **Translation:** Are you sure about that?) "Earlier, you admonished me not to tell you what to believe. Then I won't waste time making you realize this is the last turn of the Duel, Ruka."

"What?" she scowled.

"Jibun no turn!" Adam drew a new card. "Using my set Pendulum Scales, I perform another Phantom Pendulum Summon! From the Graveyard, Silence Envoy - Dumah!"

Dumah emerged from the purple portal which opened between the two pillars with her 0 DEF.

"When Dumah's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" Adam told. "Next, I activate Zadkiel's effect from my Graveyard. If I Special Summon an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters, I can Special Summon Zadkiel at the cost of banishing her the next time she leaves the field!"

Reappearing on the field with a loud battle cry was Zadkiel and her 1000 ATK lowered to 0 by Agrat's Field Spell.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, High Cupit!"

A female angel-like Monster with an arrow in her hands appeared on her field.

 **High Cupit: Light / Fairy / Tuner / Effect /** _ **ATK: 300**_ → _ **0**_ **/ DEF: 500 / LV: 2**

"Tuner!? You have Synchro!?" Agrat gasped.

"After watching you, Trinitas siblings, master Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summon, it was easy for me to do the same. In a way, you three were the catalysts of my new evolution." Adam said. "I activate High Cupit's effect, choosing the number two; I send two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard and have Cupit gain 2 Levels until the end of this turn."

(High Cupit: Level 1→3)

"The Level 3 Cupit tunes the Level 5 Dumah!" her two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings, one divided into three segments, while the other into five. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Angel of the sky!" she chanted. "Draw your sword and raise your shield to protect the Fourth Heaven under God's name!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of her Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Awaken, **Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel**!"

The outline was filled to reveal a slim, humanoid, silver machine with gold accents, angelic wings emerging from both of its shoulders and where its ears should be, had a hole in its right palm, a large, golden ring attached to its left arm, two blue eyes, a crescent-shaped ornate around the back of its head, and six star-shaped protrusions made of iron with golden circuits attached to its back by an invisible link. It was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: Light / Fairy / Synchro / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2000**_ → _ **8**_ _ **00**_ **/ DEF: 2500 / LV: 8**

"I activate Sahaquel's effect!" Adam pointed forward. "Once while it's face-up on the field, I can release a Link Monster I control and target face-up cards my opponent controls up to the released Link Monster's Link Rating. I release the Link 2 Zadkiel and target your Curse of the Shadow Prison."

The said Monster exploded in yellow particles which surrounded Sahaquel's ring on its left arm.

"The targeted card has its effects negated until the End Phase! Do it, Soul Asylum!"

Following Adam's words, Sahaquel fired a yellow ring from its weapon which entrapped the Field Spell, causing it to grey.

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 800→2000)

"I activate the Spell Card **Interconnecting Pendulum**!" a card, which depicted Netzach and Dumah in the Pendulum Scales with auras around their body being bestowed to Gadessa of Envoy, appeared. "I destroy the two cards in my Pendulum Zones and target Sahaquel with this card's effect!"

Like in the Spell's art, Netzach and Azariel gained auras which Sahaquel absorbed, and the two angels vanished from the field.

"The targeted Monster gains 200 Attack times the combined Scales of the destroyed cards until the end of this turn," she explained. "Netzach was 2 and Azariel was 6, for a total of 8!"

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 2000→3600)

"Next, I pay 1500 Life Points and banish **Xin Zhen Hu** from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Adam continued. "I target your two set cards and seal them for this turn! Moreover, you can't activate card or effects in response to this effect, Ruka!"

"That's a card you milled with High Cupit's effect...!" Agrat gritted her teeth in frustration.

 **Adam: LP 3600 - 1500 = 2100**

"It's sad, Ruka: you weren't able to inflict me 1 point of damage or disrupt my strategy this entire Duel. I've been in total control." Adam closed her eyes. When she opened them, Agrat flinched from their sharp stare. "But fear not. I'll keep my promise of putting you and the other two Trinitas spawns in Limbo! Battle! Sahaquel, lay waste to El Shaddoll Radix! When this Monster battles an opponent's Monster, it gains 1000 Attack during the damage calculation!"

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 3600→4600)

A yellow saber beam emerged from the hole in Sahaquel's right palm, which it used to decapitate El Shaddoll Radix and made it vanish from the field with a pained roar.

 **Agrat: LP 2300 - 1000 = 1300**

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 4600→3600)

"B-But!" she snarled. "My Life Points are-!"

"Gone!" Adam shouted over Agrat. "Since Sahaquel destroyed your Monster by battle, I can banish Interconnecting Pendulum from my Graveyard to activate its last effect! You take damage equal to the amount of Attack Sahaquel gained by this card's effect!"

Agrat gasped in horror as Sahaquel's saber beam slashed the ground in front of her, creating an explosion that sent her flying off her feet.

 _Baira was... right... I took Erika... too lightly..._

Were her thoughts before crashing to the ground and rolled forward, eventually coming to a stop on her back.

 **Agrat: LP 1300 - 1600 = 0**

 **Winner: Adam!**

"Agrat!" the shouts of Siegfried and Nova echoed at the end of the hallway, the two siblings running up to the scene and crouching next to their sister.

"Damn it, I knew we should've went as a team!" Nova growled as he took hold of her back and raised her a little.

"What happened...?" Siegfried asked faintly. He then glanced at Adam. "Why were you two-"

"Take this... to Kioku..." Agrat mumbled out, raising the yellow card. "He's... our last... hope..."

"Agrat!" Nova gasped, taking her hand with the card before it disintegrated.

"Don't give up-" she managed to say before completely vanishing.

"Yes, that was a perfect battle, Adam." Lightning said to himself in his throne room as he watched everything from a globe. "Now that the other two arrived, take care of them as well and destroy your own team."

"Erika!" Nova shouted as he and Siegfried stood up. "What's this about!? Explain before I go over there and make you say it!"

"Don't worry, I was about to explain it without your threat." she remarked. "I'll make it short: Agrat Dueled me to get revenge for the Trinitas family. Lightning and I've been working together for ten years behind your backs and he's responsible for your parents' death."

"What did you say!?" Nova exclaimed.

"Erika..." Siegfried muttered, feeling the same anger and confusion his little brother feels. "Why? What happened to make you hate us all those years ago!?"

"It's simple." she said. "You three are spawns of those who killed my and Kioku's parents. But... I came to accept you as actual people, spawns or not. However, what's done is done. For us to reach even terms is impossible now."

"That's it? That's your stupid reason!?" Nova demanded. "That's your stupid reason for doing horrible things to our family!?"

"Exactly." Adam calmly nodded, which further seemed to anger him. "Your parents were the ones who destroyed my family, too. Lightning removed your privileges, so you can't log out and take this fight to IRL. Even if you could, when we four logged in, I had Grandeen escort my body and my belongings off to a safe place."

"You planned this all out...?" Siegfried gritted his teeth. "No... you expected Lightning to tell the truth."

"That's right. It seems I know him like the back of my hand. I'm sure you can't stand seeing my face any longer, Kenji, Kai, so fight me. Maybe you can manage to inflict me damage, unlike Ruka."

Siegfried stepped forward with a scowl. He doesn't want to fight her... Erika became a little sister to him and the other two over these ten years, and to discover she's been keeping secrets from them all this time breaks his heart. But... Siegfried isn't the type to leave his family in danger. If Erika attacks his family, Siegfried will respond with-

"You go." Nova caught his attention, hitting his chest with the hand that held the yellow card.

"No, I won't leave you alone." Siegfried grabbed his wrist. "You're my family. I won't let you die like Ruka-"

"I said you go, damn it!" Nova snapped, making him stop. "Ruka was a strong Duelist. For her to lose without dealing even 1 point of damage should be impossible... Adam is too dangerous. You take this card and go to Kioku!"

"I'm the oldest! It's my duty to protect you!" Siegfried shouted back.

[Forced Duel initiated.]

Siegfried stared in disbelief at Nova's raised left arm, which had a Duel Anchor attached to Adam's wrist that he shot himself.

"You-..." Siegfried gripped his younger brother's shoulder in annoyance. _I can't believe this._ "Don't leave me alone, Kai. Win... for Ruka. For our parents."

That said, he gave one last glance to Nova and Adam before sprinting off with the yellow card.

"Let's start this already." Nova spat as he discarded his mask. "I waited too much to beat your sorry ass."

"Stop spouting such unoriginal threats." Adam glared back.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Nova: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Adam: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"I'm going first. Jibun no turn!" Adam took two of her cards and revealed them. "Using the scale 1 Saint Envoy - Muriel and the scale 5 Death Envoy - Azrael, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

She placed each card on the edges of her Duel Disk, summoning two pillars of blue light with Muriel and Azrael inside of them and the number 1 and 5 respectively under their feet.

"Since there are two Envoy's in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Adam stated. "Awaken, **Cold Envoy - Nuriel** in defense mode!"

Emerging from a miniature hailstorm was a female angel with pale skin, cold teal eyes, short lavender hair that covered her forehead, and wearing a blue robe over a white suit with light blue accents which had a fur hood and grey should pads. She held an ornate staff with an ice shard on its tip and had the two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with blue circuits attached to her back by an invisible link.

 **Cold Envoy - Nuriel: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 200 /** _ **DEF: 2800**_ **/ LV: 8**

"A non-Pendulum Envoy...?" Nova's eyes narrowed. _I see... Ruka must have had a hard time because she's using never-seen-before cards._

"Nuriel's unaffected by my opponent's Monster, Spell, and Trap effects which target her," Adam explained. "I activate the Continuous Spell Rise of an Envoy, whose effect increases the Attack and Defense of all Envoy's I control by 200."

(Cold Envoy - Nuriel: ATK 200→400, DEF 2800→3000)

 _Can't be targeted... that card can stop many of my and Kenji's strategies._ Nova frowned.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Adam concluded. "Show me how you fair against this field, Kai Trinitas."

"Watashi no turn!" Nova announced. "Draw! I summon Cipher Twin Raptor!"

The raptor glowing skin and two wings attached to its back appeared.

 **Cipher Twin Raptor:** _ **ATK 1600**_ **/ DEF: 800 / LV: 4**

"I activate Twin Raptor's effect!" he declared. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon a Cipher from my hand or deck! Appear from my deck, Cipher Mirror Knight!"

In a bright flash, a humanoid Monster clad in white armor and having a sword, which reflected light like a mirror, appeared.

 **Cipher Mirror Knight: Light / Warrior / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/ LV: 4**

"Since I Special Summoned a "Cipher" Monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Nova shouted. "Appear, **Cipher Twofold Wing**!"

A Monster reminiscent of Cipher Wing, but with two pair of wings on either side and an oval-shaped body instead of a cube, appeared.

 **Cipher Twofold Wing:** **Light / Machine / Effect / ATK: 1400 /** _ **DEF: 2400**_ **/ LV: 8**

"When Twofold is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another one from my hand or deck in attack mode! Come, the second Twofold!"

Another Twofold Wing appeared in a bright flash beside the original.

"Hoh? You gathered four Monsters." Adam remarked.

"And this is only the start! I'll end you this turn!" he glared. "Since I control two Cipher's that share the same name, I can activate my Skill, Forced Cipher Shutdown!"

His suit's highlights didn't start glowing, which made him frown.

"What? My Skill-!"

"I'll make it quick and explain what's happening." Adam interrupted him. "At the start of a Duel, my Skill, Skill Prevention, is activated automatically. Through its effect, my opponent can't use their Skill in this Duel. If it wasn't for this, you could've negated Nuriel's effects and take control of her with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon."

"Don't think that's the only move I have! Arawarero, watashi no atarashī sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear, my new Circuit!)

A Link Portal opened behind Nova after his words.

"The summoning conditions are two Cipher's! I set my two Twofold Wing's!" said Monsters morphed into glowing twisters and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Show yourself, Cipher Codes Master!"

The ninja-like "Cipher" Link Monster with the large shuriken emerged from the portal. It gave a silent 'Nin' as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Nova's right.

 **Cipher Codes Master: ATK 1500 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Using the Level 4 Twin Raptor and Mirror Knight, I build my Overlay Network!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted. "Sword blessed by the holy light! Let your radiance illuminate a path to the future! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 4! Cipher Radiant Paladin!"

To reveal itself was the humanoid knight clad in white armor, had a crimson cape, and held a sword in its right hand. The Xyz Monster stood under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker, and two Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Cipher Radiant Paladin:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/ DEF 1000 / RK: 4**

 _Too predictable like Ruka. He'll activate a Rank-Up-Magic on Radiant Paladin._ Adam thought.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension! With this card, I target one "Cipher" Xyz Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Cipher" Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher than that target by using it as material! Using the Rank 4 Radiant Paladin, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Sword blessed by the holy light. Release your radiant light and become a new path which leads to the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 5! **Cipher Mirage Paladin**!"

To reveal itself was a humanoid knight with multi-coloured skin of light and wore obsidian-black armor over its head, torso, legs, and feet, and gauntlets as well. Attached to its shoulders was a crimson cape with fur and its helmet had a horn-like ornament attached to it. The Xyz Monster swung its sword to the side before taking a battle stance under Codes Master's Bottom-Left Marker, and three Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Cipher Mirage Paladin: Light / Warrior / Xyz / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/ DEF: 1800 / RK: 5**

"I activate Mirage Paladin's effect, detaching Twin Raptor and Mirror Knight from it!" Nova stated. "Once while it's face-up on the field, I can do this in order to Special Summon another Mirage Paladin from my Extra Deck!"

A second Mirage Paladin appeared under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker.

"However, the Mirage Paladin summoned this way can't attack this turn," Nova explained. "Codes Master's effect! Since it points to a "Cipher" Monster, it gains 500 Attack!"

(Cipher Codes Master: ATK 1500→2000)

"I activate the Continuous Spell Cipher Interfere and Battle!" Nova exclaimed. "The first Mirage Paladin attacks Cold Envoy - Nuriel! Thanks to Interfere's effect, once per turn, when there are two or more "Cipher" Monsters on the field with the same name and one of them battles, I can make its Attack become double its current value!"

"Torappu hatsudō: Waboku!" Adam abruptly stated. "Through its effect, I take no battle damage and my Monsters can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"

A transparent barrier formed around Nuriel, protecting it from Mirage Paladin's sword.

"Kuh, annoying old card... I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Nova told. "I activate Mirror Knight's effect from my Graveyard. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card was sent there, I can add one "Cipher" card from my deck to my hand. I choose Cipher Reactivation."

"Jibun no turn!" Adam drew a new card. "I release Nuriel to Advance Summon Silence Envoy - Dumah!"

Nuriel bowed before exploding in particles, which took Dumah's form.

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah:** _ **ATK 0**_ → _ **200**_ **/ DEF 0** → **200 / LV: 5 / SC: 6**

"When Dumah's Normal Summoned, I can target one Envoy in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in defense mode with its Defense turned to 0!" she pointed at her Monster. "Return, Cold Envoy - Nuriel!"

The said Monster emerged from a GY Portal.

"Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one Envoy with 1000 or less Attack. I set Dumah in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken: Zealous Envoy - Muzania!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was Muzania, and floated emotionlessly above the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Z** **ealous Envoy - Muzania: ATK 1000** → **1200 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Shine again! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" a second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Special Summoned Monsters! I set Muzania and Nuriel in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Awaken: Blessed Envoy - Barachiel!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was the humanoid angel clad from head to toe in pristine white armor, a helmet with two angelic wings emerging from its sides, a brown cape that hung to the side over its right shoulder, an ornate staff in its right hand, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits attached to its back by an invisible link.

 **Blessed Envoy - Barachiel: ATK 1800** → **2000 / Link 2: Bottom-Right, Top**

"When Link Summoned, Barachiel's effect activates!" Adam shouted. "I target an Envoy in my Graveyard with an original Level and Special Summon it with its effects negated. Resurrect, Dumah!"

The said angel emerged from a GY Portal.

"Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" the third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Envoy's! I set Dumah and the Link 2 Barachiel! Link Summon! Awaken: **Serene Envoy - Artiya**!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was a tan-skinned female angel with piercing yellow eyes and grey hair tied in two knotted rings on either side of her head with each having a tubular hair accessory from which a pigtail continued. She wore a skin-tight grey suit with glowing purple accents, which left her shoulders, arms, stomach, neck, and knees bare, had black gloves which reached her elbow and black high-heeled boots reaching her knees. She held a crossbow and two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with purple circuits were attached to her back by an invisible link. Artiya landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Serene Envoy - Artiya: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 2600** → **2800 / Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right Top**

"Another unknown Envoy..." Nova read the new Link Monster's effects.

"Battle!" Adam pointed forward. "Artiya, attack the second Cipher Mirage Paladin! When she battles an opponent's Monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, one Spell or Trap Card my opponent controls is destroyed. Of course, I choose Cipher Interfere! Grief Over!"

The Link 3 fired a yellow beam from her crossbow, destroying the said Spell.

"Codes Master's effect!" Nova exclaimed. "Since there are two or more Monsters with the same name on the field, I can negate an opponent's attack once per turn and increase this card's Attack by 300!"

The ninja raised its shuriken as it started glowing brightly, blinding Artiya and causing her attack to stop.

(Cipher Codes Master: ATK 2000→2300)

"Turn End." Adam said, not bothered by her attack's failure.

"Watashi no turn!" Nova cried out. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Cipher Reactivation, banishing Cipher Twin Raptor and the two Twofold Wing's from my Graveyard to draw three cards!"

After doing so, "Next, I activate my set Trap Card **Over-Ranking**!" a card, which depicted two Gachi Gachi Gantetsu's vanishing in light with a Giant Soldier of Steel taking the field, appeared. "Through its effect, I release my two Mirage Paladin's and Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck whose Rank is lower than their combined amount! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The upgraded form of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon equipped with more armor and having two wings made of multi-coloured light revealed itself. It gave a loud roar upon entering the field under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 2500 / RK: 8**

"I activate a Monster Effect from my Extra Deck, targeting the Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon for it!" Nova stated. "Using that single target, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Galaxy shining in the darkness! Let your hatred take the form of an unstoppable blade and cut a path to the future! Direct Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Descend, Rank 9! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon!"

To reveal itself was the evolved form of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with majestic wings and blades made of light emerging from its forearms. The dragon stood under Codes Master's Bottom-Right Marker and give a resounding roar, and one Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon:** _ **ATK 3200**_ **/ DEF 2800 / RK: 9**

"I activate Cipher Blade Dragon's effect!" Nova smirked. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I target one card on the field and destroy it! I target Artiya!"

"I banish Cold Envoy - Nuriel from my Graveyard to avoid Artiya's destruction!"

True to Adam's words, the two energy slashes created by Cipher Blade Dragon bounced off a transparent barrier which formed around Artiya.

"Then I'll destroy it another way!" Nova shouted. "Battle! Cipher Blade Dragon, attack Serene Envoy - Artiya! Ravaging Cipher Stream!"

Cipher Blade Dragon fired a beam from its maw, which hit the angel and destroyed her, the shockwaves prompting Adam to hiss in pain.

 **Adam: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"I praise you for dealing me some damage." she said. "But you're far from defeating me. I activate Artiya's effect. When she's destroyed by my opponent, I can draw two cards."

"No, I'm ending this Duel right now! I'll avenge Ruka and my parents!" Nova vowed. "Battle! Cipher Codes Master, attack Adam directly!"

Codes Master threw its shuriken at Adam, hitting her in the stomach with it. She gasped in pain as she was sent skidding backwards.

 **Adam: LP 3600 - 2300 = 1300**

"I activate... the Trap Card **Triumphant Envoy** from my hand," Adam explained as she recovered. "This card can be activated from my hand if I took 2000 or more battle damage by a direct attack." a card, which depicted Prototype Envoy - Gadessa defeating Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, appeared. "Your Battle Phase ends, and Codes Master which inflicted me damage is destroyed and I gain 1000 Life Points!"

The said Link Monster was surrounded by light before it exploded.

 **Adam: LP 1300 - 1000 = 2300**

Nova frowned as he glanced at the Galaxy-Eyes Nova card in his hand. _I almost won this...! I didn't activate Codes Master's effect to make Artiya one of Cipher Blade's Overlay Units because I expected her to have Netzach, not a new Trap._ "Humph, in that case, I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Jibun no turn." Adam announced. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light, which stays on the field and seals my opponent from declaring any attacks. During their third End Phase after this card's activation, it's destroyed."

Three swords of light rained down from the ceiling and formed a triangle formation, trapping Nova inside.

"So you're planning on stalling." Nova scoffed.

"Since you avoided using Codes Master's effect earlier, I'll use that to my advantage." she said. "Even if you Xyz Change to Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon, you can't destroy Swords of Revealing Light unless you destroy Rise of an Envoy first. Turn End."

"Watashi no turn." Nova frowned. _She figured out I have Galaxy-Eyes Nova... this girl... is she even human?_ "Draw. Turn End..."

"Jibun no turn." Adam narrowed her eyes at the new card. "Turn End."

"Watashi no turn, draw." Nova's eyes widen a little at his new card. "Alright, this is better. If I can deal you damage by battle, I'll use another strategy! I activate the Equip Spell **Cipher Chassis** , equipping it to Cipher Blade Dragon! I end my turn, and at this moment, Chassis' effect activates! Since Cipher Blade didn't inflict you battle damage this turn, you take damage equal to half of its original attack!"

Cipher Blade Dragon fired a beam from its maw, which hit Adam and knocked her to the ground with a cry of pain.

 **Adam: LP 2300 - 1600 = 700**

"You fool..." she stood back up. "I expected you to use Chassis at some point. Jibun no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Fair Treaty! If my opponent's Life Points are 2000 or higher than mine, and they control more Monsters than I do, I can draw a total of three cards!"

"Damn it, I walked into her trap..." Nova gritted his teeth. "She wanted me to lower her Life Points..."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Wavering Eyes, destroying both cards in my Pendulum Zones," Adam explained as Muriel and Azrael vanished. "Depending on the destroyed amount, effects are applied. With one or more, you take 500 damage!"

A crimson beam was fired from the Spell, hitting Nova in the chest.

 **Nova: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

"With two or more, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Eternity Envoy - Netzach." she stated. "Then, I summon Newborn Envoy - Life!"

The infant dragon with a serpentine body and grey scales inside a transparent, egg-shaped object made entirely out of light that two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits surrounded by an invisible link, appeared.

 **Newborn Envoy - Life:** _ **ATK 0**_ → _ **200**_ **/ DEF 0** → **200 / LV: 2 / SC: 8**

"When Normal Summoned, Life's effect activates." Adam told. "I can add one "Envoy" Monster from my deck to my hand, except another copy of itself. I choose Water Envoy - Azariel. Using the scale 2 Netzach and the scale 6 Azariel, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

Natzach and Azariel rose to the top of the two pillars of blue light.

"Due to Netzach's Pendulum Effect, if I have another Envoy in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Pendulum Summon Envoy's from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!" Adam declared. "Grand power that oscillates in my soul! Arise and reveal the path to a new world! Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Dumah, Muriel, and Azrael!"

A purple portal opened between the pillars, from which three beams shot out and materialized in the form of her three angels.

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah:** _ **ATK 0**_ → _ **200**_ **/ DEF 0** → **200 / LV: 5 / SC: 6**

 **Saint Envoy - Muriel:** _ **ATK 1800**_ → _ **2000**_ **/ DEF 400** → **600 / LV: 4 / SC: 1**

 **Death Envoy - Azrael:** _ **ATK 800**_ → _ **1000**_ **/ DEF 1400** → **1600 / LV: 4 / SC: 5**

 _I never would've thought that, one day, I'll have to face this monstrous deck._ Nova thought, his eyes softening a little. _But, Erika, I don't forgive anyone who hurts the family I treasure above all else..._ Galaxy-Eyes _, help me defeat her!_

"When Dumah's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" as Adam saw the card, her stoic façade slipped for a slight second. The card she drew... Kioku's there, by her side in this Duel. "Azrael's effect also activates upon Normal or Pendulum Summon, and I send an "Envoy" card from my deck to the Graveyard. I choose Descend of Envoy."

After she slid the card into her GY slot, she raised a hand. "Kagayake, jibun no seinaru sākitto! The summoning conditions are two Light Fairy Monsters. I set Dumah and Life. Link Summon! Awaken: Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel!"

Accompanied by an angelic choir, Zadkiel revealed herself with a battle cry and landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel: ATK 1000** → **1200 / Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"When a Fairy Link Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Adam revealed her card. "Awaken, Archangel Tiaiel in defense mode!"

Emerging from a portal of light was the humanoid angel in white armor, a yellow visor, two additional arms sprouting from its back, and didn't have any legs but a pointy edge attached to its waist. The Monster flapped its crimson wings before landing under Zadkiel's Bottom Marker.

 **Archangel Tiaiel: ATK 1800 /** _ **DEF 2300**_ **/ LV: 6**

"Shine for me once again, jibun no seinaru sākitto!" the second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are three or more Light Effect Monsters! I set Tiaiel, Muriel, and the Link 2 Zadkiel in the Link Markers!"

Said Monsters turned into beams of light and entered the portal. "When the doors to Heaven are open, an angel that will guide us to a new world descends." she chanted. "Awaken, Link 4! Gadessa of Envoy!"

Her Ace emerged from the portal accompanied by a loud angelic choir, pointing her double-sided spear at Nova in a menacing manner, taking a battle stance in the Extra Monster Zone on her user's right.

 **Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3000** → **3200 / Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

"Her Ace Monster..." Nova scowled.

"Azariel's Pendulum Effect allows me to draw one card since I Special Summoned a Gadessa." Adam drew again. "Then, I activate Gadessa's effect, destroying the Pendulum Monster, Death Envoy - Azrael, next to her Link Marker to return one face-up card on the field to its owner's hand! It'll be your Cipher Blade Dragon! Shameful Return!"

"I chain the Quick-Play Spell Galaxy-Eyes Nova! I release Cipher Blade Dragon to revive my Ace and soul from the Graveyard! Resurrect, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in defense mode!"

The Rank 9 Xyz Monster was sucked into a swirling nebula, from which the original Cipher Dragon emerged with a roar and its 2500 DEF, standing where Cipher Blade Dragon was. At the same time, Azrael left the field in a shower of yellow particles.

"I activate the Equip Spell Sword of Dagla, equipping it to Gadessa. The equipped Monster gains 500 Attack, and when it inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I gain Life Points equal to that amount."

The double-sided spear in Gadessa's hand vanished as it was replaced by a pair of Wind-and-fire wheels.

(Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3200→3700)

"Battle." Adam pointed forward. "Gadessa of Envoy, attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon."

"I activate the Trap Card Cipher Bit!" Nova abruptly stated. "This card becomes Galaxy-Eyes' Overlay Unit and makes it so Galaxy-Eyes won't be destroyed by this battle!"

"I activate **Holy Watcher** 's effect from my hand, discarding it to give Gadessa the ability to inflict piercing damage to my opponent!"

Following Adam's words, Gadessa threw her Wind-and-fire wheels like shurikens at the dragon, which was protected by a transparent barrier. The wheels bounced off the barrier, and Gadessa caught them just in time to throw the again at Nova, cutting him on an arm and leg.

The young teen gave a cry of pain, and the Wind-and-fire wheels returned to Gadessa's hands. At the same time, Adam's avatar glowed green for a second.

 **Nova: LP 3500 - 1200 = 2300**

 **Adam: LP 700 + 1200 = 1900**

"She expected me to summon it in defense mode..." Nova groaned.

"When Gadessa inflicts piercing damage to my opponent, Holy Watcher's effect makes me gain 600 Life Points." Adam added as her avatar glowed green again.

 **Adam: LP 1900 + 600 = 2500**

Gesturing to her Ace, she said, "Gadessa no kōka hatsudō! When she attacks an opponent's Monster, but that Monster isn't destroyed, its effects are negated and its stats are lowered by 500! Fateful Crime!"

Galaxy-Eyes was suddenly bound by chains made of yellow energy, and it growled as its powers vanished.

(Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon: ATK 3000→2500, DEF 2500→2000)

"I end my turn." Adam concluded.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Nova's eyes narrowed at his new card. "I can turn this around... Let's go, Galaxy-Eyes!" his dragon gave a roar of agreement. "Using Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as an Xyz Material, I perform an Xyz Summon!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"At the end of the Milky Way's light, a new world opens! Descend, scion of divinity! Armored Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Come forth, new incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!"

To reveal itself was the Galaxy-Eyes covered in pitch-black armor and two wings detached from its body. It gave a resounding roar as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Nova's right.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon:** _ **ATK 4000**_ **/ DEF 3500 / RK: 8**

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon's effect, detaching Cipher Bit to target and destroy one face-up card my opponent controls!" he threw his arm forward. "Vanish, Rise of an Envoy! Galaxy Sidewinder!"

An Overlay Unit was sucked into the dragon's left wing, from which a yellow beam was fired and destroyed the Continuous Spell.

(Gadessa of Envoy: ATK 3700→3500)

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" the swords around Nova were blown away by a twister. "Now I can attack again! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes will attack you directly! Feel the pain you brought upon my family! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

A bright beam was fired from the dragon's maw, piercing Gadessa's body and causing her to explode, the flames reached Adam and sent her skidding backwards.

 **Adam: LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Galaxy Hole** from my hand!" a card, which depicted planets and stars of a galaxy being sucked into a black hole, appeared. "Since your monster was destroyed by battle involving my "Galaxy" Xyz Monster, for every 1000 Attack Galaxy-Eyes has, one Monster is banished face-down from your Graveyard!"

Full Armor Dragon fired another beam from its maw, hitting the ground between the two Duelists and opening a miniature black hole.

"Since it has 4000 Attack, I'll banish Azrael, Zadkiel, Muriel, and Dumah from your Graveyard!"

Following Nova's words, the said cards shot out of Adam's Duel Disk and were sucked into the hole, which then closed.

"Now you have no Monsters to Pendulum Summon!" Nova pointed out. "I got you cornered! I end my turn!"

"Jibun no turn, draw!" Adam shouted. She drew Empyrean Law- useless- and had Castle of the Gods Valhalla- also useless- and Kioku's card in her hand. _Kioku's card it is._ "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"You're finally out of options, eh? One or two of those set cards are more than likely fakes meant to scare me." Nova snorted. "But you're underestimating me if you think I'll let this chance pass! I'm ending this here and now! Watashi no turn! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes, attack Adam directly!"

The dragon began charging its next and final attack.

"Your bond with Galaxy-Eyes... and your siblings..." Adam started. "I congratulate you. That's a beautiful bond, and you're protecting it with your mind and soul. This is the only thing I can't come to hate about you Trinitas siblings."

"Is your cliché moment over with?" Nova scowled.

"Yes, it's over-"

 _"Hey, Erika-nee, I think you should keep this card." young Kioku said, handing over a card._

 _"Eh? But that's a good card!" she pointed out. "You found it, so you keep it."_

 _"Yeah, but... I think it fits your deck better than mine." he remarked. "Also, remember how pappy has a couple of mommy's cards in his deck?"_

 _Young Erika nodded, a little confused. "Why...?"_

 _"Well, I asked him about it one time, and he said even if mommy isn't there when he Duels, her cards are! That means they are always together!" he explained with a smile. "If you keep this card, that means I'm always by your side!"_

 _"Oh... That makes sense... but are you sure? You were really happy when you got that card."_

 _"Y-Yeah, I know..." he handed the card over. "But you're much more important."_

 _Erika blushed as she took the card. "You're important to me, too..." she smiled._

"-And I hope you're ready to accept defeat." Adam finished her sentence. "Torappu hatsudō: Dimension Wall! When my opponent declares an attack, they take all the battle damage I would've taken from this attack!"

Nova's face paled. "W-What!?"

"Kai Trinitas, this was a good Duel. Now vanish by your own Ace's hands!"

The beam fired from Galaxy-Eyes' maw bounced off of a transparent barrier, washing over Nova and sending him flying.

 _Kenji... Finish the rest... Ruka and I... will always be with you... in your soul..._

He thought before falling to the ground with a cry of pain.

 **Nova: LP 2300 - 4000 = 0**

 **Winner: Adam!**

"S-Sorry... Galaxy-Eyes..." Nova reached a hand out towards his Ace, which had to vanish as the Duel ended.

"Farewell." Adam walked up to Nova, who started disintegrating.

"I hope... you rot all alone... when Lightning kills you-" he managed to snarl before dying.

"...You're wrong. I'm not alone." she stared at the spot where Nova was. "I'm never alone when it comes to fighting for my family."

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Adam:**

 **Skill Prevention**

Skill

Your opponent cannot use their Skill this Duel. This Skill is activated automatically at the beginning of any Duel.

 **Fire Envoy - Jehoel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000/LV: 4/SC: 2)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent x the number of Fairy monsters you control.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. Cannot attack the turn it was Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Envoy" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control and/or in your hand as materials, including this card.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Jehoel_ , the angel over fire.]

 **Hellfire Envoy - Maalik** (Light/Fairy/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2700/LV: 8)

"Fire Envoy - Jehoel" + 1 LIGHT Fairy monster

Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's ATK. You cannot attack and inflict other damage during the turn you activate this effect. When this card is destroyed by battle with your opponent's monster: You can target that monster; destroy it, and if you do, your opponent takes 600 damage. When your other "Envoy" monster is attacked: You can change the attack to this card.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Maalik_ , the angel who administrates the Hellfire.]

 **Pendulum Translocation**

Normal Spell

Shuffle 3 Pendulum Monsters from your GY into the Deck: Draw 3 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Translocation" per turn.

 **Peaceful Envoy - Gadessa** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 1600/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 LIGHT Effect monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle if co-linked with a Link Trap. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, but that monster isn't destroyed by that battle: Return that monster to the hand.

 **Empyrean Law**

Equip Spell

Equip to a Fairy monster: It cannot be destroyed by card effects, and once per turn, you can negate 1 instance of battle damage a player(s) would take involving it. If this face-up card is sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card.

 **Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel** (Light/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500/LV: 8)

1 LIGHT Fairy Tuner + 1 or more "Envoy" non-Tuners

When it battles an opponent's monster, it gains 1000 ATK during the damage calculation only. When your other "Envoy" monster is attacked: You can change the attack to this card. Once while it's face-up on the field: You can Tribute 1 Link Monster you control and target face-up cards your opponent controls up to its Link Rating: those targets have their effects negated until the end of this turn.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Sahaquiel_ , called the "Angel of the Sky".]

 **Interconnecting Pendulum**

Normal Spell

Destroy up to 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones: Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 200 ATK x the combined Scales of the destroyed cards until the end of this turn. This turn, only that monster can attack during the Battle Phase, and if it destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can banish this card from your GY; your opponent takes damage equal to the amount your monster gained by this card's effect.

 **Xin Zhen Hu**

Continuous Trap

Pay 1500 LP and banish this card from your GY: Target up to 2 set Spell/Trap Cards on the field; those targets cannot be activated until the end of this turn. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation.

[Trivia: this card's based on the "Xing Zhen Hu" and "Xing Zhen Hu Replica" cards.]

 **Cold Envoy - Nuriel** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 200/DEF: 2800/LV: 8)

If there are 2 "Envoy" cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon 1 "Cold Envoy - Nuriel" per turn this way. Unaffected by your opponent's Monster, Spell, and Trap effects which target it. If an "Envoy" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Nuriel_ , the angel responsible for hailstorms.]

 **Serene Envoy - Artiya** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 2600/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Right, Top)

2+ "Envoy" monsters

Must first be Link Summoned. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls. If this card is sent to the GY by your opponent's card (by battle or a card effect): You can draw 2 cards.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Artiya'il_ , an angel believed to remove the grief of humans.]

 **Triumphant Envoy**

Normal Trap

You can also activate this card from your hand if you take 2000 or more battle damage by a direct attack. When you take battle damage by a direct attack: End the Battle Phase, then, destroy the monster which dealt you damage, and if you do, gain 1000 LP. You can only activate 1 "Triumphant Envoy" per turn.

 **Holy Watcher** (Light/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

If your Fairy monster declares an attack: You can discard this card; This turn, Fairy monsters can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent, and when they do, you gain 600 LP.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Watcher_ , a term used in connection with biblical angels.]

 **Agrat:**

 **Sinister Plan of the Shadows**

Normal Trap

If your "Shaddoll" monster is attacked: Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the GY; the battle damage you'd take from that battle is halved, and you take no further battle damage this turn. You can only activate 1 "Sinister Plan of the Shadows" per turn.

 **El Shaddoll Radix** (Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right)

2+ "Shaddoll" monsters

During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY: Banish 1 other "El Shaddoll" monster from your GY: Special Summon this card to any Monster Zone you want. Set monsters and "Shaddoll" monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls. Gains 900 ATK for every "El Shaddoll" monster in your GY. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 other "Shaddoll" monster in your GY; add it to your hand.

[Trivia: instead of being a Monster's corrupted version, Radix is the very power which created Cairngorgon, Dark-Line Change-Warrior and eventually gave birth to the Shaddoll's.]

 **Nova:**

 **Cipher Twofold Wing** (Light/Machine/Effect/ATK: 1400/DEF: 2400/LV: 8)

When you Special Summon a "Cipher" monster(s): You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Cipher Twofold Wing" from your hand or Deck in Attack Position. You can only use this effect of "Cipher Twofold Wing" once per turn.

 **Cipher Mirage Paladin** (Light/Warrior/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800/RK: 5)

3 Level 5 LIGHT monsters

Once while face-up on the field: You can detach 2 materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Cipher Mirage Paladin" from your Extra Deck, but it cannot attack this turn. If this card would be destroyed (by battle or a card effect), while you control another "Cipher Mirage Paladin": You can attach that other "Cipher Mirage Paladin" to this card as a material instead.

 **Over-Ranking**

Normal Trap

Tribute any number of Xyz Monsters you control, and if you do, Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Xyz Monster whose Rank is lower than the combined Rank(s) of the Tributed Xyz Monster(s). The summoned monster cannot activate its effects or attack this turn.

 **Cipher Chassis**

Equip Spell

Equip to a "Cipher" monster. During your End Phase of a turn in which the equipped monster didn't inflict battle damage to your opponent OR 1 of its attacks were negated; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK. You can only activate this effect of "Cipher Chassis" once per turn.

 **Galaxy Hole**

Quick-Play Spell

If your opponent's monster is destroyed by battle involving your "Galaxy" Xyz Monster: Target monsters in their GY for each 1000 ATK your monster has; those targets are banished face-down.

* * *

 **Finally! Erika won and showed her deck's strength. I planned on making her use Xyz against Kai, but the Duel would've been too long so I decided to cut that part out. Fun fact, Erika defeated Ruka by using Fusion, Link, and Synchro, the same summoning methods Ruka uses.**

 **That said, we had a plot twist in this chapter, namely Lightning being Lightning and taking the blame yet for another evil act! I was planning this and these Duels for such a long time now...**

 **Not much to say after that. In the next chapter, we'll see Kenji in action, and here's a little spoiler: he'll Duel but not Erika. It will be a surprise character.**

 **Am I the only one who thinks Ema and Kengo should've won against Roboppi? I'm still not over their loss and I think they should've won that Duel.**

 **And what in God's name did the anime do!? They didn't even show the Knights' Duels just their defeat! It's a good thing Go's** _ **finally**_ **back and Ai's there to save the show.**

 **Pandor is evil. Don't pretend she isn't. She'll soon realize she needs to be with Ai-sama.**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: If you were in Erika's place, would've you stopped Lightning from killing Mr. and Mrs. Trinitas? You have to keep in mind you're an eight-year-old, those two killed your parents, put you and your brother through the Lost Incident, and separated you two.**


	50. AN - Summoning Requirement wording

Hey guys, Sakushi Ryu here with a super important note.

So, as you all know, in Episode 106 of VRAINS, Ghost Girl uses a new "Altergeist" Monster- the Link 4 Altergeist Memorygant, which requires 2+ "Altergeist" monsters to be summoned. In order to summon it, Ghost Girl uses Altergeist Fijialert, Pookuery, and the Link 2 Warrant treated as an Altergeist by Fijialert's effect.

That play confused me a little. Since the summoning requirement stated 2+ "Altergeist" monsters, and she used Fijialert and Pookuery which were Altergeist's, Warrant didn't need to be an Altergeist in the first place because the summoning requirement was already fulfilled with Fijialert and Pookuery.

I started thinking from there and realized I was making a mistake up to this very point. Let's say you want to Xyz Summon a monster which requires 2+ Level 4 Cyberse monsters. You can't use a monster with any Type just because you gathered two Cyberse, all materials _need_ to be Cyberse.

So that goes for Link Monsters, too. For Memorygant, all materials must be Altergeist. The '2+' part states something totally different. If we would have to use my previous point with Warrant not being an Altergeist, Memorygant would've stated _2+ monsters, including 2 "Altergeist"_.

Yeah... there's a big difference in those two wordings. Therefore, first, I'd like to say sorry because I've been making an error which I continuously repeated in this story, but now that I finally realized it, I'll watch out.

Second, since some Extra Deck monsters Bloody Talker uses followed this error, I'd like to make up for him and correct their wordings. To make it easier for you to see which cards are corrected, I'll write them all here.

I'm too lazy and don't have much time in my hands at the moment to go back to every moment where these Link Monsters have been summoned and correct those parts, so for the new readers that come from Chapter 21 (Season 2's intro), imagine these summoning requirements being stated instead of the wrong ones.

\- **Cyberse Berserker** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom)

2+ monsters, including a Cyberse

\- **Multi-Headed Viper** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Right, Top)

1+ monsters, including a Cyberse

\- **System Converter** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1200/Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right)

1+ monsters, including a Cyberse

Thank you for your kind attention. As a reward, here's a little sneak peek of the next chapter!

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 29:**

 **Refulgent Emotions**

Haru liked walking over teleporting for some strange reason. It always felt more natural and a long walk in these hallways always managed to calm his nerves if he was angry or grumpy.

He knew Lightning was like that, too, so he assumed that's how the LIGHT Ignis made him be. His brother... he was hard to decipher, half the time he walked, but the other half teleported. Windy was a mystery, Haru barely saw the WIND Ignis in person. He didn't care much about the humans, so that's as far as his data on this matter goes.

As he walked towards the Synchronization room where Bohman was in order to check up on him, Haru's eyebrows furrowed as he saw a human- Siegfried, was it?- running into the prison room at the end of the hallway.

What's happening...? Better go and check.


	51. (S2) Refulgent Emotions

**Not counting the last chapter which was an A/N, this story finally reached 50 chapters! *Almark scattered his confetti to celebrate* Thanks for everyone's support up to this point, you guys are amazing. On that note, as** _ **Insertname**_ **pointed out in his review for chapter 49, since Krystal Force is Magic Cylinder but worse (it totally escaped my notice...), I decided to make some changes to the Duel's ending.**

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"In the preview for next episode, she was talking with Ai... I don't know, I have mixed feelings about Pandor. I really like her design and all, but I feel the writers have some special plans in store for her. We have to wait and see."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Lightning killed the parents two years after he gave Erika back her memories. She wasn't in a funk anymore, but she was an eight-year-old, it's not like she could've stopped him so easily."

 **\- In response to** _ **Neo Gem Rose**_ **'s review:**

"Ah, I saw all the trailers!" Bloody Talker clapped his hands. "The girl with the scythe was my favorite!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Erika, everyone hates you!" Sakushi cried, hugging the girl and patting her head.

"I don't care about what others think-"

"Wah! Don't be so sad about it!" he cried over her words. "Kioku and I still love you!"

"OK... and I know." Erika said, unsure of how to react to the writer's crisis.

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"I don't remember reviews like that, but I can see my errors quicker with an example. Did they make an example when they pointed that out...?"

 **\- In response to** _ **Haoh Ryu Z-ARC**_ **'s review:**

"Haoh Ryu Z-ARC, OMG how are you doin'!? It was so nice to see you in the reviews, didn't expect to see one from you. So first of all, thanks for the kind review, and yes, you're right. I don't play much of the actual game and there aren't any locals near my house, but I've downloaded YGOPro Percy in the past days to have some fun, so I'll put your words to some use. If you're OK with it, we could Duel on it when we have the time- feel free to decline. The example you made was weird, but it does make sense, heh heh. Thanks again for being honest. And it seems not only your chapters can be long! XD no offense there."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 29:**

 **Refulgent Emotions**

* * *

Haru liked walking over teleporting for some strange reason. It always felt more natural and a long walk in these hallways always managed to calm his nerves if he was angry or grumpy.

He knew Lightning was like that, too, so he assumed that's how the LIGHT Ignis made him be. His brother... he was hard to decipher, half the time he walked, but the other half teleported. Windy was a mystery, Haru barely saw the WIND Ignis in person. He didn't care much about the humans, so that's as far as his data on this matter goes.

As he walked towards the Synchronization room where Bohman was in order to check up on him, Haru's eyebrows furrowed as he saw a human- Siegfried, was it?- running into the prison room at the end of the hallway.

What's happening...? Better go and check.

"Siegfried." Bloody Talker narrowed his eyes at the said person, who was in front of his cell and gasped for air after a long run. His mask wasn't on his face, and Bloody Talker could see the man's jade eyes... which were everything from happy and calm at the moment. Angry and sad... what happened to him?

"The relationship between us... and our families... wasn't cheerful." he admitted. "It's kinda sad when I think of it. We could've been great friends; Ketsueki, Trinitas, and Kogami all together. Our families were always bound in one way or another."

"That's true, but you made me and Other Me suffer." Bloody Talker replied rather coldly. "I'm only stating the truth; your parents hurt Other Me and your siblings tried to kill Grim. I know you were ordered to do it but I can't forget the feeling of almost losing Grim."

"I know. I can't ask complete forgiveness from you or the other you," Siegfried explained. "But I'd like to make up for it as I did with Revolver."

He slid the yellow card between two cell bars and Bloody Talker took with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I don't know for sure..." Siegfried muttered. Agrat didn't explain what it is after all. "But I know it can get you out of here."

"What?" his eyes widen a little. "You're letting me free? Does Lightning even know of this?"

"There was a fall out between the Trinitas and Lightning." Siegfried quickly stated. He can't waste any time, for all he knows, Lightning could appear any second next to him.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Haru entered the prison room with those words.

"Quick, take it!" Siegfried added. "You're our hope, Bloody Talker, Kioku!"

Bloody Talker could see the sudden desperation in the man's eyes. He knew the day Lightning betrays them was close, so it's no shocker it happened. He didn't have other choices and accepted Siegfried's last wish.

"Stop!" Haru demanded, but Bloody Talker placed the card into his Duel Disk. His body started glitching with yellow codes from his hair to his feet and he vanished from existence, prompting Haru to gasp in shock. "He escaped!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Lightning roared from his throne room. "That card was just a useless bundle of data! It wasn't the key to the cell! How did he escape!?" Siegfried doesn't have the knowledge to change his programming... neither did Agrat, or Nova for that matter! Adam never touched the card... Bloody Talker didn't have enough time... that leaves the only person who can change his programming, even without touching the card. "Bohman... Did Bohman...? Why?"

Bohman did defeat Bloody Talker, maybe he didn't see him as a threat anymore? But, that human could've turned out to be a great bargain chip, so why!?

"I'll ask him later." Lightning snorted, watching as Haru and Siegfried started a Duel. "I'm not going to abandon this chance to see Adam destroy her own comrades. I don't expect Haru to win and I won't interfere. I'll let Adam kill all three pests herself!"

His eyes curved into a demonic smile as he returned to watch Adam vs. Nova on a different screen.

 **Haru: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Siegfried: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"You won't escape unscattered." Haru threatened his opponent. He then smirked. "Heh, not like you can anyway. The only thing you can do is Duel. I'll make you regret the day you chose to tag along with Adam and join us!"

"Do as you like." Siegfried replied. His eyes narrowed coldly. "I know Nova can't defeat Adam... none of us Trinitas could... but he sacrificed himself to fulfill Agrat's wish. We played our parts as fate wanted them to go."

"Huh?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Then what's the point of this? Just kill yourself already; not like you have anything else to do. You said it yourself: you can't defeat Adam. Spare yourself the pain, no?"

"No. I have _something_ to do." Siegfried said. A tear came from each of his eyes as he clenched his hands, confusing Haru. "I fulfilled the wishes of my dead siblings, but I'm not dead yet. You said the only thing I can do is Duel, right? That's plenty. I'll fight and try to avenge Agrat and Nova! I won't let their sacrifices go in vain!"

"Have it your way." Haru scowled. "Boku no turn! I activate the Spell Card Unexpected Guy, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the deck if I control no Monsters. Appear, Lumen Commander!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a sword appeared.

 **Lumen Commander:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/ DEF 1500 / LV: 4**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Haru's words. "The summoning condition is one Light Cyberse Monster! I set Commander! Link Summon! Link 1! Lumen Chevalier!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a lance landed in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Lumen Chevalier: Union / ATK 800 / Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate the Field Spell Castle Link!" Haru stated. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can move one Link Monster on the field to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. I target Chevalier with this effect!"

The knight jumped back to the Right Main Monster Zone, which was under the Extra Monster Zone.

"The only reason why he would do that is..." Siegfried muttered.

"I pay 400 Life Points to Special Summon this card from my hand! Appear, **Lumen Runner**!"

 **Haru: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

A human-sized Monster in leather armor with Lightning's star symbol engraved on its torso, wore a Benty Grange helmet and had a mailman bag and a scroll in its right hand, appeared.

 **Lumen Runner: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/ LV: 5**

"I activate my Skill!" Haru stated. If everyone's going to use a cheat, he will too. "Marker's Portal: once per Duel, when my Life Points are lower than its original amount, I can activate one Link Magic from my deck. Moreover, its effects' activation can't be negated, or it can't be destroyed by my opponent!"

"Lightning's faction's usual formation, then." Siegfried said.

"Appear, the three arrows that judge the world! Link Magic, Judgement Arrows!" it was activated under Chevalier's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"Arawarero, boku no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two "Lumen" Monsters! I set Runner and Chevalier! Link Summon! Link 2! Acme Lumen Knight!"

Following Haru's words, his two Monsters entered two arrows and the tall knight in broad silver armor with golden trims and a glowing symbol of Lightning's star on its torso appeared in front of Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker. It wore an armet and held an ornate sword in its right hand.

 **Acme Lumen Knight: ATK 2000 / Link 2: Left, Right**

"Since Runner was sent from the field to the Graveyard as Link Material," Haru explained. "I can Special Summon a "Lumen" Union Monster from my hand or deck. Come from my deck, **Lumen Guardian**!"

Appearing on his field was a human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso, it wore a cervelliere, and a held an ornate shield in its right hand.

 **Lumen Guardian: Light / Cyberse / Union / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/ LV: 3**

"I activate Guardian's effect!" Haru said. "Once per turn, I can target one Light Cyberse I control in order to equip this card to my target. Of course, I target Knight!"

The guardian vanished at those words, leaving its shield behind, which was taken by the Link 2.

"Acme Lumen Knight is unaffected by my opponent's card effects so long as it's equipped with a Light Cyberse Union Monster." Haru tapped a card from his hand and it faded. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Boku no turn." Siegfried closed his eyes. _Watch me, Ruka, Kai._ he opened them and drew. "I activate Blaster's effect in my hand, discarding it and Mythic Fire Dragon to target a card on the field and destroy it. I destroy Guardian!"

Haru gritted his teeth as a burst of flames shattered Knight's shield.

"Now your Monster lost its protection." Siegfried pointed out. "I activate the Spell Card Return of the Dragon Lords and target the Level 7 Blaster in my Graveyard to Special Summon it. Resurrect, the mighty beast of infernos: Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!"

The dragon with red scales and magma rocks on its back appeared with a grand roar.

 **Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/ DEF 1800 / LV: 7**

"You got a dragon, but it's no much for Knight." Haru remarked. "Unless it's a Monster with 4000 Attack, you can't defeat Knight!"

"I won't Attack, an effect is all I need." Siegfried retorted. "I summon Maiden of the Shrine!"

The young woman with blond hair tied up in a three-strand braid and dragonic features appeared.

 **Maiden of the Shrine: Tuner /** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 1**

"The Level 1 Maiden tunes the Level 7 Blaster!" his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Synchro Summon!" he exclaimed as eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Behold, the savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!"

The outline was filled to reveal the demonic dragon with crimson and black scales. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight:** _ **ATK 3000**_ **/ DEF 2500 / LV: 8**

"I activate Scarlight's effect! Once per turn, all other Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field with equal or lower Attack than this card are destroyed and my opponent takes 500 damage for each destroyed Monster! Absolute Powerflame!"

The dragon's right arm started burning as punched the ground with it, creating an explosion of flames which swallowed Knight and caused Haru to cry out in pain by the heat.

 **Haru: LP 3600 - 500 = 3100**

"The effect of Knight activates..." Haru grunted. "Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Union Monster from the deck to my hand. I choose Lumen Squire."

"Battle!" Siegfried shouted. "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, attack Haru directly! Scorching Crimson Hell Burning!"

"I activate the Trap Card Link Revive!" Haru stated. "I target and Special Summon a Link Monster in my Graveyard! Resurrect, Acme Lumen Knight!"

The Link 2 emerged from a GY Portal above Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker.

"In that case, I cancel my attack." Siegfried said begrudgingly. "I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Haru smirked at his new card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Photon Lead, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light Monster from my hand in attack mode. Come, Lumen Squire!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a dagger appeared.

 **Lumen Squire: Union /** _ **ATK 200**_ **/ DEF 800 / LV: 2**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" Haru declared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Lumen's! I set Squire and the Link 2 Knight! Link Summon! Link 3! Acme Lumen Lord!"

The large knight in golden armor with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a greatsword emerged from the portal above Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker.

 **Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 2000 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"Knight's effect lets me add another Squire to my hand, which I'll summon!" Haru stated as a new Squire appeared. "Then, I activate its effect to equip itself to Lord!"

The knight left its dagger behind, which Lord grasped.

"So long as Lord's equipped with a "Lumen" Union Monster, it gains 300 Attack and is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!" Haru smirked wider.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 2000→2300)

"I banish Link Revive from my Graveyard to activate its effect, letting me Special Summon the Link Monster, Lumen Chevalier from my Graveyard." the Link 1 emerged from a GY Portal. "Then, I'll equip Lord with Chevalier and increase its Attack by 800!"

Throwing its greatsword away, Lord took hold of his comrade's lance.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 2300→3100)

"Battle! Acme Lumen Lord, attack Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight! Judgement Arrows' effect doubles Lord's Attack during the damage calculation only!"

"I activate the Trap Card Defense Draw!" Siegfried stated. "During my opponent's turn, I can make the battle damage I would take from a battle 0 and draw a card! I also banish Return of the Dragon Lords from my Graveyard to prevent Scarlight's destruction!"

A transparent barrier formed around the two, making the Link Monster's attack useless.

"I end my turn..." Haru glared at his opponent.

"Boku no turn!" Siegfried shouted. "Draw! I banish the Dragon-type Mythic Fire Dragon and Maiden of the Shrine from my Graveyard to revive Blaster again! Resurrect, Blaster!"

The said dragon returned with its 2800 ATK.

"Arawarero! Sukui o tsunagaru sākitto!"

( **Translation:** Appear! The Circuit that connects salvation!)

A Link Portal appeared on the ground in front of Siegfried.

"The summoning conditions are two Level 5 or higher Dragon Monsters with different Attributes! I set Scarlight and Blaster in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Behold, **Eirene, Dragon Ruler of Silence**!"

Emerging from the portal was a majestic dragon, which was more beautiful than any other Dragon Ruler. It was clearly a female from the curves at its chest, it had white scales with yellow accents, and four wings made of different elements, fire, water, wind, and sand. The dragon gave a piercing roar as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Eirene, Dragon Ruler of Silence: Light / Dragon / Effect / ATK: 2400 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"I activate Eirene's effect!" Siegfried stated. "I banish Blaster from my Graveyard to target and destroy one face-up card my opponent controls! Vanish, the equipped Chevalier! Onward to Peace!"

The dragon beat its four wings, creating a twister of four elements which blew the lance from Lord's hand.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 3100→2300)

"So what? Lord will still have higher Attack if you attack with Eirene!" Haru reminded.

"I'm not done yet with Eirene's effect!" Siegfried shouted. "But first, I activate the Spell Card Treasured Sword of Seven Stars, using its effect to banish the Level 7 Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls from my hand and draw two cards from my deck!"

After doing so, he continued. "When Tidal is banished, its effect enables me to add one Water Dragon Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Mythic Water Dragon to my hand. Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Burial from a Different Dimension to return my banished Blaster, Tidal, and Maiden to the Graveyard. And now, Eirene, again! I activate Onward to Peace by banishing Blaster to destroy the equipped Squire!"

"That effect isn't a once-per-turn!?" Haru's eyes widen.

"It is not. But the turn I use it, my opponent takes no battle or effect damage. But if I can take care of your cards, that's a good price to pay! Go, Eirene!"

The dagger in Lord's hand was blown away as well.

(Acme Lumen Lord: ATK 2300→2000)

"The last one!" Siegfried threw his arm forward. "I banish Tidal to destroy Acme Lumen Lord which lost its protection! Do it, Onward to Peace!"

The Link 3 was thrown off its feet by the twister and eventually exploded.

"Lord's effect activates..." Haru gritted his teeth. His Ace was... this easily...! "Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add one Union Monster from the deck to my hand. I choose a second Lumen Guardian."

"I end my turn!"

"Boku no turn!" Haru cried out. "Draw! I summon Lumen Supplier from my hand!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and carried a wooden carriage filled with various weapons appeared.

 **Lumen Supplier:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 1**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto! I set Supplier in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Lumen Chevalier!" a new lancer appeared on his field with its 800 ATK. "Since Supplier was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Union Monster from my hand! Appear, Guardian!"

The knight with a shield and 2000 DEF appeared.

"Appear for the second time! Boku no sākitto!" Haru exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are two Light Cyberse Monsters! I set Guardian and Chevalier! Link Summon! Link 2! **Zenith Lumen Knight**!"

A tall knight clad in thin silver armor with golden trims and a glowing symbol of Lightning's star engraved on its torso appeared in front of Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker. It wore a falling buffe and held a flail in its left hand.

 **Zenith Lumen Knight: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2000 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

"A new version of his Link 2...?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes. _It must have an effect to suit the current situation._

"I banish Supplier from my Graveyard to activate its other effect, equipping Chevalier from my Graveyard to Knight!" Haru smirked as the lance appeared in Knight's right hand. "It gains 800 Attack by its effect! Zenith Lumen Knight's effect: it gains one additional attack per Battle Phase for every "Lumen" Union Monster equipped to itself!"

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2000→2800)

"What!?" Siegfried gasped.

"It's over for you! Battle!" Haru shouted. "Knight, attack Eirene! Judgement Arrows' effect!"

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→5600)

Knight swung its flail to the side, causing its chain to extend until striking Eirene. The dragon gave a roar of pain before exploding, knocking Siegfried to the ground by the shock waves.

 **Siegfried: LP 4000 - 3200 = 800**

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 5600→2800)

"I activate... Eirene's effect..." Siegfried wheezed out, standing up. "I take no damage for the rest of the turn in which this card was destroyed or banished, and I can draw one card. Maiden of the Shrine's effect also activates in my Graveyard, letting me draw a card since you destroyed my Dragon Monster."

"Desperately clinging to your life?" Haru asked. "This is getting annoying. Next turn, I'll end you. Since my Zenith Lumen Knight destroyed your Monster by battle, I can activate the Quick-Play Spell **Lumen Pride**. It lets me draw two cards. I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Followed by a bright flash behind Haru, Adam materialized in the room with her usual poker face.

"You're..." Haru narrowed his eyes at her. The human-strain which Lightning trained himself and can't erase now.

"Erika...!" Siegfried clenched his fists.

"Thank you, for freeing my brother." she said with integrity. "Now, Lightning lost a valuable hostage and my brother is safer free than closed up in a cage. It's unfortunate your kindness was answered by my grating morality."

"Yeah." Siegfried smirked to calm his insides, which wanted to attack the girl for killing her remaining family. "How... _unfortunate_ indeed."

"It's unfortunate you'll have to die alone in the lion's den, too." Haru scoffed. "Surrender already! You lost everything and you have nothing to fight for!"

"No, I have both. They may be gone, but my family will continue to live in the memories we've made together! In this soul!" Siegfried pointed at himself with a thumb. He then scowled. "I'll fight to avenge them... I _have_ something to fight for! Since you don't, I can't afford to lose!"

"Something to fight for?" Haru snorted. "I-"

 _Haru._

He stopped mid-sentence as Bohman's image flashed in his mind, saying his name for no reason but with genuine fondness. _Why... Why did I suddenly think of him?_ it's not like Haru fights for Bohman. He fights to survive and to complete Lightning's orders. But why did... _only_ a part of him... hate the idea of fighting for his brother?

"Here I come! I'll end this Duel... with my rage and hatred! Ruka... Kai... mother and father... watch me! Boku no turn!" Siegfried declared, drawing his new card. "I summon Mythic Tree Dragon!"

The dragon with a serpentine body made of wood and rocks appeared.

 **Mythic Tree Dragon:** _ **ATK 100**_ **/ DEF 1400 / LV: 4**

"Now that I control an Earth Monster, I can Special Summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand!"

The dragon with a serpentine body made of water appeared.

 **Mythic Water Dragon: ATK 1000 /** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/ LV: 8**

"I activate Tree Dragon's effect, targeting the Water Dragon Monster, Mythic Water Dragon with it!" Siegfried stated. "Tree Dragon's Level becomes equal to the target's own Level!"

(Mythic Tree Dragon: Level 4→8)

"Two Level eight Monsters..." Adam muttered. "His previous Ace's coming."

"I Overlay my Level 8 Mythic Tree and Water Dragon!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted. "Brandish your sword filled with light and hope to strike down all evil! Mighty knight, descend! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Behold! Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!"

To reveal itself was the knight in shimmering gold armor, a white cape attached to its shoulders, and held a sword. It gave a battle cry as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand:** _ **ATK 2800**_ **/ DEF 1800 / RK: 8**

"I activate the Spell Card Extra-Foolish Burial!" Siegfried stated. "I pay half my Life Points to send Dark End Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard!"

"From the Extra Deck...?" Haru blinked. _What's he up to?_

 **Siegfried: LP 800 / 2 = 400**

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror!" Siegfried declared. "Using its effect, I banish Felgrand on my field and Scarlight in my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"Knight who consumed a dragon's blood; with your newfound power, break through your limits and protect the weak! Fusion Summon! The being which fuses my old and new self, Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a knight with dragonic features emerged from it, roaring as it twirled the drill lance in its hands. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone.

 **Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites:** **Wind / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** _ **ATK: 3200**_ **/ DEF: 2000 / LV: 10**

"He used an Xyz and Synchro Monster to summon a Fusion...?" Haru muttered.

"I activate Dragoequites's effect, banishing Dark End Dragon from my Graveyard," Siegfried explained. "By doing so, until the end of this turn, Dragoequites's name is treated as the banished Monster and it gains its effects! I activate the newly gained effect of Dragoequites, lowering its stats by 500 to target and send your Knight to the Graveyard! The End of Light!"

(Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites: ATK 3200→2700, DEF 2000→1500)

A stream of purple fog erupted from the lance's tip, which surrounded Zenith Lumen Knight, causing it to go blind and not see a GY Portal appearing under its feet. Knight fell into it and met its end.

"My Monsters... by an effect... again." Haru gritted his teeth. "Since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, Knight's effect lets me draw a card. But your Monster has 2700 Attack, which means you can't finish me off with a direct attack!"

"No, he wouldn't have summoned Dragoequites unless it was guaranteed he'll win." Adam told him, prompting Haru to gasp.

"She's right. I activate the Spell Card Back-Up Rider!" Siegfried exclaimed. "I target Dragoequites and have it gain 1500 Attack until the end of this turn!"

(Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites: ATK 2700→4200)

"4200 Attack...!" Haru took a step back in shock.

"Battle! Do it, Dragoequites! Attack directly with Spiral Javelin!"

"I... am going to lose...?" Haru clenched his teeth. "To a human who values the lame idea of siblings...!? To someone... who fights for a mere designation!?"

"I can win because I fight for the designation you laugh at." Siegfried retorted. "No, I can _live_ because I fight for my family! Agrat and Nova were the same! Bloody Talker and Adam are the same! We're all the same! When you fight for what you cherish the most, nothing can chain you down!" his expression softened. "You have a brother, too. I'm sure... if you decide to fight for him instead of Lightning, you can-"

"He and I aren't brothers!" Haru practically screamed. "I was ordered to be his younger brother to calm him because he was emotionally unstable!"

 _"You simply can't understand. Someone like you, who acted as a younger brother per orders, can't understand... It's true me and onii-sama aren't united by blood, but we've made memories together. Those memories aren't a designation! Our hearts are strongly united!"_

"We aren't united by blood! Who cares about the memories we've made together!? I was always forced to babysit him!" Haru exclaimed, remembering Blue Maiden's words, which further angered him.

 **FLASHBACK**

This guy... he continued to follow him like he was some kind of personal guardian! At first, Haru didn't mind having Bohman behind him, all silent and ready to pounce on anyone who dared touch him, but now he's just annoying!

Bohman is still unstable, yes, Haru knows that, but this is getting out of hand. He told him to cut it out, but Bohman continued anyway. He made all the useless turns and twists in the castle, but Bohman is still behind him, not bothered by anything.

"Tch! Why are you following me!?" he inquired, turning to glare at Bohman, who stared back in confusion.

"Why? I'm just protecting you."

"You don't need to!"

"It's the older brother's job to protect his younger brother."

From which stupid, human-made article did he read that!? "But that's why it's annoying!"

"There are no other brothers like us in this world-"

"Just... stop following me around!" Haru shouted, running off.

He ignored his brother's confused call and continued running, and only stopped when he was sure he wasn't being accompanied anymore. Finally, some time alone. He silenced the little voice in the back of his head which wanted to apologize to Bohman for being so rude to his kindness and walked to his room.

...Not having Bohman behind him made Haru feel lonely. Maybe too lonely for his tastes.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"But if you've made memories together..." Siegfried started. "You _do_ care. You still remember the time you spent together and you hold onto those memories, scared to forget them. If that's really the case, you don't hate your brother and think 'brothers' are a designation but you're denying your true feelings!"

Haru's eyes widen.

 **CONSECUTIVE FLASHBACKS**

"'Brothers' are just a designation." Lightning stated, which made him frown. Haru still doesn't know why he felt disappointment and loneliness in the bottom of his existence upon those words.

 **...**

"You always know what to say." Bohman smiled. "Thank you, Haru."

Pink dusted Haru's cheeks at the kind and sudden comment, and he pouted. "Boku no turn..."

But when Bohman didn't forget about High Drive Generator's effect on his next turn, Haru unconsciously smiled...

 **...**

"It's beautiful." Bohman mused, staring at the sunset.

"You think?" Haru asked, unsure about it. After his second awakening, Bohman became more human, and sometimes Haru can't understand him at all. Well, he was a failed A.I. anyway...

"A.I.s will eventually reach eternal prosperity." Bohman smiled. "We'll be together forever."

Although his expression didn't change, Haru felt a new emotion in his chest- happiness. He was happy to know someone wanted to spend eternity by his side. Moreover... he was happy it was someone like Bohman, and not Lightning or the kind.

"That's good to hear." Haru said with a sly smile. He can't wait.

 **END OF FLASHBACKS**

 _I've been... denying myself all this time?_ Haru stared at his hands in thought. All that hatred towards his brother and to those who rant about brotherhood was false... he actually cared about Bohman. He did care. _Nii-san..._

 _Haru!_

He gasped as Dragoequites gave a battle cry, followed by the throw of its lance. He was able to outstretch an arm before the attack connected, bathing the prison room in smoke.

"I... won."

"No." Adam remarked. "The Duel isn't over yet."

Siegfried was surprised when the smoke cleared and he saw Haru still standing, some minor bruises on his face.

"I activated... the Trap Card... Half Unbreak." Haru panted. "I targeted your Monster through its effect. This turn, any battle damage I would take involving Dragoequites is halved."

 **Haru: LP 3100 - 2100 = 1000**

"Normally, you would target your own Monster with a card like that." Adam thought aloud. "But he used the opponent's Monster to his advantage... artful."

"I end my turn." Siegfried frowned. "Back-Up Rider's effect expires and Dragoequites loses its gained effect from Dark End."

(Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites: ATK 4200→2700)

 _I was lucky to see Nii-san's Duel with Playmaker the second time. He used a similar strategy with Half Shut._ Haru scowled. He was able to survive, but the only card in his hand is Lumen Engender and his last set card is Get Ride! He can't make a comeback with them. But if he keeps Siegfried's words from earlier in mind, it's a different story. If he fights for Bohman and not Lightning, he can win this! "Boku no turn! Draw!"

He smirked from ear to ear. "Alright! With this card... Since my opponent is the only one to control Monsters, I pay 400 Life Points and target my two Lumen Chevalier's in the Graveyard to activate the Spell Card **Lumen Return**!" a card, which depicted two Lumen Commander's raising from a GY Portal with glowing skin, appeared. "Those targets are Special Summon, but their effects are negated and can't attack!"

 **Haru: LP 1000 - 400 = 600**

The two Link 1s emerged from a GY Portal.

"I pay 400 Life Points and release one Chevalier to activate the Quick-Play Spell Lumen Engender!" Haru stated. "I Special Summon three Lumen Token's in defense mode!"

 **Haru: LP 600 - 400 = 200**

The Monster was replaced by the three glowing stars shaped like Lightning's symbol.

 **Lumen Token: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 1 - (x3)**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" Haru exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are three or more Light Cyberse Monsters, including a Lumen! I set my three Token's and Chevalier! Link Summon! The preeminent ruler of light, **Zenith Lumen Monarch**!"

Emerging from the portal was a knight which towered over the entire field, clad in pristine white armor with glowing trims and a golden symbol of Lightning's star engraved on its torso, and had four arms, one of which held a scepter in its hand. It gave a battle cry before landing in front of Judgement Arrows' Top-Left Marker.

 **Zenith Lumen Monarch: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2400 / Link 4: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Top-Left**

"A Link 4 Monster..." Siegfried muttered.

"I activate the Trap Card Get Ride! Through its effect, I target one Union Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to a Monster I control that'd be an appropriate target. I equip Chevalier from my Graveyard to Monarch!"

The lance reappeared in one of the Link 4's free hands.

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 2400→3200)

"Battle!" he pointed forward. "Monarch, attack Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites!"

"I activate Flamvell Dragoon's from my hand!" Siegfried revealed the card. "By discarding it and returning the banished Mythic Fire Dragon to my Graveyard, I negate one instance of battle or effect damage!"

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 3200→6400)

The Link 4 unleashed a powerful blast of light from its scepter, which washed over the Fusion Monster and disintegrated it.

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 6400→3200)

"Due to its effect, Monarch gains one additional attack for every equipped "Lumen" Union Monster to itself, but it can only attack directly once and any battle damage is halved. Do it, Monarch!" Haru cried out. "Attack him directly!"

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 3200→6400)

Swinging its lance to the side, Monarch created a crescent-shaped energy wave which blew Siegfried off his feet, smacking him against the opposite wall.

 **Siegfried: LP 400 - 3200 = 0**

 **Winner: Haru!**

"Heh... this is it... for me..." Siegfried wheezed out, clenching his right hip in pain. "Damn it... I'm sorry, Ruka, Kai..." he whispered. _What a pain: I couldn't Duel Bloody Talker again. That would've been a blast, like the first time we Dueled... but at least... I gave Ryoken Stardust Dragon and sorted things out between us-_

Those were his last thoughts before completely vanishing.

"I... did it." Haru panted before falling to one knee. That was a close one. A shadow appeared beside him, and he looked up to see Adam beside him. "What?"

Surprisingly, she offered her hand to him. Haru scowled and stood up by himself.

"Thanks, but I can still move." he told. It's time to use the teleporting-program; he has to recover his energy and he needs some time alone to think over what happened.

When he vanished, Adam glanced at the hand she outstretched; why did she offer it?

She despises Lightning and everything he created to take control of humanity, yet now, when looking at Haru, she doesn't. Was it because she saw herself in him? Someone who fights for their brother... Maybe... she'll put him and Bohman in Limbo. Maybe.

 _..._

"I didn't expect him to win." Lightning admitted out loud. With a wave of his hand, the globe which showed the prison room vanished. "It seems he isn't as useless as I thought he is." with another wave, a new globe appeared, showing one person.

[What is it, Lightning?] Bohman asked, currently in the middle of synchronizing with Mirror VRAINS.

"I have a question. Was it you who changed Siegfried's card into the actual key to Bloody Talker's cell?" when he got a nod, Lightning frowned. "Why? He was a bargain chip that could've turned useful in case Playmaker and the others-"

[Lightning, I understand your judgment and confusion, but you can't use such a dirty trick,] Bohman explained. [We're on the road to supplant humans, but if you defeat Playmaker's team fair and square it'll prove we're the rightful rulers of this planet. If you cheat now, then you admit your own weakness. Rest assured: I was able to defeat him once, I can do so for a second time.]

"Bohman... I understand." Lightning nodded. "I trust your decision... Sorry for the intrusion." with that, the LIGHT Ignis ended the call.

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Haru:**

 **Lumen Runner** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 5)

Pay 400 LP: Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent from the field to the GY as Link Material: You can Special Summon 1 "Lumen" Union monster from your hand or deck. You can only activate each effect of "Lumen Runner" once per turn.

 **Lumen Guardian** (Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000/LV: 3)

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Cyberse monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. If equipped to a monster, other cards in your Spell & Trap Zone cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, destroy this card instead.

 **Zenith Lumen Knight** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2000/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right)

2 LIGHT Cyberse monsters

Gains 1 additional attack per Battle Phase for every "Lumen" Union monster equipped to it. Can only attack your opponent directly once per turn, and all battle damage dealt that way becomes 1000. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Draw 1 card.

 **Lumen Pride**

Quick-Play Spell

When your "Lumen" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Lumen Pride" per turn.

 **Lumen Return**

Normal Spell

If your opponent is the only 1 to control monsters, pay 400 LP and target 2 "Lumen" monsters in your GY with the same name: Special Summon them but negate their effects, also they cannot attack. You can only activate 1 "Lumen Return" per turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Lumen" monsters.

 **Zenith Lumen Monarch** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 4: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Top-Left)

3+ LIGHT Cyberse monsters, including 2 "Lumen" monsters

You cannot Summon monsters to an Extra Monster Zone this card points to. Gains 1 additional attack per Battle Phase for every "Lumen" Union monster equipped to it. Can only attack your opponent directly once per turn, and all battle damage dealt that way is halved. If this card is destroyed by battle: Target the monster which destroyed it; Destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards.

 **Siegfried:**

 **Eirene, Dragon Ruler of Silence** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 Level 5 or higher Dragon monsters with different Attributes

Banish 1 "Dragon Ruler" monster from your GY: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; this turn, your opponent takes no battle or effect damage, and destroy that target. When this card is destroyed or banished, you take no battle or effect for the rest of that turn, and you can draw 1 card.

* * *

 **The last Trinitas leaves the scene and Haru gets an amazing win. What's this? Adam acted strangely at the end... she's changing for the better. (I bet many of you are "Finally!" or "I still hate her though...")**

 **Next chapter we'll return to our heroes and see how things are on their end.**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Which OC (you can also choose Haru since he uses an OC deck) would you like to challenge? On that note, since Dueling Book is a thing and it's the easiest in which you can make your OC cards, I'll consider the idea of creating my OCs' decks and accept all of your challenges if you're down for it.**


	52. (S2) The Mirror World

**\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"I agree. I hope the writers will flesh out his character a little more because so far he's Lightning but better. I love his design and his deck, but I'm one of those people who love a character if their backstory and/or motivations are explained and good. Pandor, reveal to us Ai's true self!"

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"Good luck, the beginning and the end of a story are always important."

 **\- In response to** _ **Haoh Ryu Z-ARC**_ **'s review:**

"Thanks for showing that much love towards IANW (In A New World) and I'm happy to discover I was able to get you into writing with it. My opinions are always mixed in regards of that story; when I started it, I was in my first stage of writing, which is pretty easy to notice from the way my writing has evolved since its first chapter. You can see this evolution more clearly here, so don't get scared if the first chapter looks like it's written from someone else. This is actually one of the reasons I don't continue writing IANW as much.

The story wasn't off to a good start (it's a First Person P.O.W story, but it looks like a Third Person with "I" and "We" instead of "Vince" and "Him" and "They") and as time passed, I made some good changes to it (the Synchro arc) but when the Xyz arc started, it fell back down. I don't know why I started adding all those characters which don't influence the plot (like, Aki and Harald were part of the Demiurge plot, so them existing made sense, but Rio? IV? Vector? The Sinclair? It's true they have a part in the plot, but the attention is all over the place and not on Vince when it should be because this is a First Person story).

OMG, how I've changed since then. Now, unless a new character or plot has anything to do with the actual plot, I'm not adding it. But back then I just added it and thought about it later. Overdrive suffered from the same thing, but I was able to save it in time and keep it that way. Adam is a great example! When I first introduced them, they were a HE and a new enemy that wanted to make VRAINS Heaven. But he had nothing to do with the actual plot, therefore he'd be shadowed for the entire season (even season 3 since we're focused on Ai)! That's why I made him be Erika (that's why she has a guy name in VR) and all that, so the character (along with the Trinitas) won't go to waste. Sedna and Kaiba are like that, too... but I somehow managed to draw them into the actual plot.

In any case, you get what I mean. IANW fell to much in my eyes and the way ARC-V ended surely doesn't help. I could save that story too, with double the effort I put into Overdrive, but whenever I start writing it my attention goes back to Overdrive or other stories I have in mind, which didn't/aren't 'fell' (I can't think of a better way to put it) in my eyes like IANW. Will I continue the story in the future? Maybe. Nothing is set on stone, I like Vince's deck because of the same reason you said (I love mythology-inspired monsters/characters, not for nothing I'm in love with Pandor, too), and I have cool ideas I'd like to write involving it (even a continuation which takes place in the Manga ARC-V). Sorry if you were looking forward to updates, but for now, that story is on hold.

Glad you like Haru and his deck! I chose to give him a Union deck because the anime don't use them much, including Gemini's. The deck's entire design is based on Lightning, who created it for Haru. It's LIGHT and he's the Light Ignis, they have his star symbol on their armor, they're old-fashioned knights like the monsters Lightning uses himself, and their gimmick is similar to Lightning's deck, a major reason why I made the Lumen. But at the same time, you can see Bohman in it: the Extra Deck monsters are based on Bohman's, their design and naming patterns it's what I'm talking about. Big Links (Bohman) use the smaller monster's (Haru) weapons- you can see their brotherly bond there, which mirrors how Haru came to realize his love towards his brother. Also, I like monsters which support each other visually; for example, instead of just giving an ATK boost, the monster gives its weapon to its comrade to help.

There are two reasons why Siegfried uses Dragon Rulers, both of which are stated in the story. I like it when a character uses a deck which mirrors them or has a story connected to them, like in Siegfried's case. Woah, this is the longest reply I ever wrote... achievement unlocked!"

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"Both will be explained, with the latter in this chapter."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 30:**

 **The Mirror World**

* * *

 **LINK VRAINS: Bloody Talker's private server**

The yellow card Siegfried gave to Bloody Talker wasn't a simple key to a cell, but it was an Emergency Log Out program. And it wasn't Siegfried, or Adam for that matter, who made it, but Bohman himself. Bloody Talker learned this after his vision went black by the yellow card and the ghostly image of Bohman appeared before his eyes, explaining to him the entire situation between Lightning and Adam and the Trinitas.

That said, Bloody Talker returned to IRL safe and sound, waking up in Ema's hideout. The girls were all happy to see him open his eyes, and Grim was overjoyed. They explained to each other the situation, and Kioku excused himself to make two calls.

One was to Yusaku, who sounded relieved upon hearing his voice. The second... he's still waiting for Ryoken to show up in his private server. He doesn't have Ryoken's phone number; he could only search out his VRAINS ID and send an invite to his server. He left Grim with Ema to work on their piece of the Tower's program.

Bloody Talker didn't budge as an avatar materialized behind him, back to back. He smirked. "You're here." he said. "I was worried you wouldn't come, thinking Lightning was behind this invitation."

"I scanned the server before logging in," Revolver explained. He placed a hand on his hip. "I didn't find any traces of the Light Ignis or his party. I knew right away you managed to escape." he let out a chuckle. "You're so crafty."

"I take it Grim explained my plan."

"Yes. IGNF1 already sent to each team a copy of your and Blue Maiden's Duels. What about you? Do you know what's happening?"

"Yeah... I find it ironic. The past manages to wriggle up like a worm from under a rock; we once destroyed the Tower of Hanoi, and now we're helping you rebuild it."

"Do you understand me now? Destiny is a beast which toys with us."

"Yeah, it seems you were right." Bloody Talker sighed. "I'll remember that, Revolver. That said..."

He explained what happened in Lightning's palace. When he finished, he heard Revolver turning around to face him.

"What?" Revolver asked with a deep frown. "Lightning killed Mr. and Mrs. Trinitas?"

"According to Bohman, yes." Bloody Talker turned, too. "I don't see Bohman like the type of A.I. to lie so I trust him on this one. Are you mad?"

"Hmph, of course not." Revolver snorted. "Those two betrayed my father and your parents. I can't say they didn't deserve it, but..." he scowled. "The Light Ignis is more dangerous than I thought. He's capable of murder. We delayed his death for too much now- we have to kill him as soon as possible. Bloody Talker, hurry; we don't have much time to waste."

"I know." he nodded. He grabbed Revolver by the arm before he could leave. "Wait."

"What?"

"I felt your stance shift when I mentioned Siegfried," Bloody Talker explained. Revolver narrowed his eyes. "You're mad about _that_ , right?"

He expected the young man to retort, saying he and Siegfried weren't friends. But to his surprise, Revolver only frowned. "I am sorry for him and the other two." he admitted. "They should have never joined the Light Ignis... But now's not the time to grieve."

"On that, we agree." Bloody Talker nodded. "Lightning _will_ be punished severely."

The two logged out.

 **IRL: Ryoken's boat**

The blue glow which encircled Ryoken vanished and he opened his eyes. He stood on the bow, therefore his eyes immediately met with Stardust Road and its beauty. This ocean's a part of the Kogami family's past.

His father and his mother met at the cliff for the first time, they officially became a couple on the cliff, they built a mansion on the cliff, they lived in the mansion, Ryoken came years later, his father died in the mansion- all of this happened whilst Stardust Road observed them.

Now, Ryoken fights with Stardust Road's avatar. He raised his Duel Disk and said one name, prompting a window to open showing the card with said name: Stardust Dragon. Siegfried gave him this card... his old friend. He forgave Siegfried's, Nova's, and Agrat's choice to follow Adam in the war- but they're gone now.

 _They were innocent and became casualties._ Ryoken thought, closing the window. He glanced at the night sky, right in time to see three shooting stars race across the sky. _Erika kept Mr. and Mrs. Trinitas's deaths a secret up until now. It's obvious she took a liking to the siblings; she didn't want to hurt them on purpose. But the Light Ignis forced her hand._

He clenched his hands with a frown. _What a dirty move... But, Bloody Talker is free. Karma disciplined you well, Light Ignis._ Ryoken gave an exhausted sigh before entering the boat's cabin.

While Aso was working on a laptop, Akimoto and Spectre had their respective decks displayed on two different laptops, and Kyoko and Genome were suggesting some changes to make.

"Are you sure you want to use this version?" Genome asked Spectre, looking confused. "Your deck's Samsara-version has more means to adapt to any situation, be it with Link 1 San Vine's or San Flora's."

"I'm sure, Genome-san." Spectre showed his trademark grin. "While this version lacks adaptability, it has brute strength. Moreover, once I complete an Extra Link with San Vine Slasher and San Avalon Dryas or Dryanome, my opponent won't be able to summon Monsters from the Extra Deck."

"That's not all, Genome." Ryoken remarked as he walked to them. "San Seed Twin, San Vine Planter, and San Vine Shrine will gather materials needed for Link Summons, so Spectre can easily complete an Extra Link. San Seed Shadow will then allow him to upgrade his Extra Link if there's need, and San Vine Maiden and various Spell and Trap cards can protect his field."

"I see..." Genome wasn't sure yet, but he nodded. "Its strength surely matches the Samsara-version. If that's your choice, go with it, Spectre."

"That was the plan, Genome-san." Spectre chuckled.

"Ryoken-sama, if you have a moment." Kyoko spoke up. The called person walked over, seeing Ties of the Brethren and Hunting in Packs highlighted. "We don't think replacing Hunting in Packs with Ties of the Brethren could work, but we'd like a third opinion."

"Let's see..." Ryoken placed a hand to his chin. "No, keep Hunting in Packs. The other card would slow the deck too much since Akimoto needs access to Links and Fusions on the same turn and 2000 Life Points are a hefty price, even for a defensive deck like Wild Dragon's."

"Just as we thought." Akimoto said, and Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Also, Ryoken-sama, Kyoko and I chatted with Sedna earlier. We made the required revision to her deck as well."

Ryoken nodded. "Ryoken-sama," he turned to Aso, who addressed him. "Just now, I finished what you asked for. I'm sending it over as we speak."

"Thank you, Aso." he nodded with a smile. His Duel Disk got a message, and he opened it to reveal a brand new card for his deck. "Varrelload Xcharge Dragon, perfect."

"That's an Xyz Monster." Genome noted with interest.

"More than likely, our opponent will use new cards designated to counter us," Ryoken explained, closing the window. "But two can play at that game. Since I already made modifications to my deck, Aso, contact Sedna and tell her to meet me in VRAINS."

"As you wish." the man nodded.

Ryoken returned to the bow so his body won't be covering space in the cabin and raised his Duel Disk. "Into the VRAINS."

 **LINK VRAINS: At Hanoi's H.Q.**

"Revolver." Sedna gave a small bow at her leader upon seeing him. These actions are smoother now, unlike during her starting days, which were all clumsy. "You got an Xyz Monster, right?"

"Yes." he nodded. Revolver's been studying Xyz Monsters and Xyz Summon with Sedna's help for a week now, who provided great support. He was able to learn quickly, Sedna noted one time. It takes time to add handmade cards to the VRAINS system, Xcharge took three days. Now that it's finally over, it's time to see if Revolver can handle Xyz. "Let's start."

"U-Um..." Sedna started, unsure. "I'd like to ask something."

Revolver raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Was... Was it really you...?" she asked. "Who saved Miyu-neesan?"

"I knew you'll ask, eventually." Revolver sighed, glancing to the side, at nothing in particular. Was that sadness and anger Sedna saw in Mister-named-after-a-gun's eyes...? "Yes... it was me. I reported the incident to the police."

"You... really...?" Sedna's eyes widen a little. "But... why? It's not like you knew any of the kids... you had nothing to do with the incident."

"I didn't know them, but I heard their screams." Revolver glanced back to her. "Guilt was crushing my insides and I eventually exploded. I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I betrayed my own father..." he clenched his fists. "And continued to regret my decision for all these years."

"You regret it...?"

"SOL infected my father with the computer virus after the incident was brought to light. It's my fault Dr. Kogami died. I killed him." he said. "Me and my stupid guilt...!"

"Don't say that." Sedna took his hands into hers. "You saved Nee-san and the other kids from a horrible incident. What you did was brave, not stupid. I'm sure... your father would be proud of you."

"Proud to be killed by his own son?" he snorted. "Don't joke with me. It's my fault he... it will always be my fault."

"But when he did die... was he angry at you?"

Revolver froze at her question. No, his father sacrificed himself so he could win against Bloody Talker, and then... he said he was a great son. "But, if he knew I betrayed him-"

"The job of a father isn't to hate or wrong their children." Sedna said. "It's to support them and the choices they make. If your father wasn't angry when he died... then I'm sure he'd understand your guilt and say you didn't do anything wrong. You aren't a bad person, Revolver."

"Sedna, you..." he swallowed, hesitant. "I don't know. You think that would really be the case?"

"Yeah." she gave a thumbs up. "I'm sure."

Revolver gave a genuine smile, which surprised her. "Thank you." he said. It's like his heart is... lighter now. What a strange girl. "Now, shall we start training?"

"As you wish." Sedna nodded.

 **Mirror LINK VRAINS: In Lightning's castle**

"Are you OK?" Haru asked his brother, who was probably at the most difficult part of the synchronization with Mirror LINK VRAINS. It was clear from the fatigue on his face and his continuous panting... and Haru didn't like it.

"I'm fine." Bohman breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Haru pressed. "Have you considered a break?"

"A... break?" Bohman blinked in surprise. Haru would usually accept whatever he says at first and that's it. Bohman gave a sly smile. "It sounds nice, but I can't. I'll manage."

"I see."

"You're worried about me?"

"Well, that's my role." Haru pointed out. "Per Lightning's orders and-" he blushed faintly. "And brothers are supposed to care for one another, right...?"

"Haru..." that's a first. He never acted embarrassed like this. "Yes, you're right."

"That's good to know." Haru nodded. He's new to all of this brother-stuff and it's so strange... "Have you been watching my Duel against Siegfried? During the Duel, it's like I heard your concerned shout."

"Yes, that was me." Bohman confirmed. "Haru, you're special. You're my one and only younger brother."

"A-Ah." Haru muttered. "That means... you heard all those things I said about you."

Bohman gave a faint chuckle. "If you're saying that, it must mean you're sorry. Don't worry, I'm not mad; that's how you feel-"

"No!" Haru shouted, shocking even himself. "U-Um, my point of view ch-changed a little..." damn it, this is _so_ embarrassing! "But thanks for not being angry."

"Don't say that. We're brothers, after all."

"Oh... When this plan is over and we become one," Haru started. "I'd like to know what it really means to be brothers."

"Don't worry. You'll surely understand then, Haru. I'll help you as well."

"That sounds nice." Haru returned his brother's smile.

 **Time Skip: the next day - IRL: Ema's hideout**

"And it's done." Ema smirked as she pressed a button on her keyboard.

Everybody watched as the shard they worked on entered its designed location in the Tower of Hanoi's program, fitting perfectly and not damaging the system. The word [COMPLETE] flashed across the screen accompanied by a chibi version of Ghost Girl's face which winked.

"It worked." Aoi sighed in relief.

[Now we can finally search for Lightning's location.] Aqua said.

[If we find him, the final fight will start.] Grim added.

"I'd like to tag along in this party..." Ema started with a sad smile. "But only you can handle our new opponent."

"It's not a problem, Ema." Kioku assured her. "We had enough casualties and it's not guaranteed we'll survive this fight. That said, I'm sure you have a plan already, right?"

"Of course." Ema nodded. "Toxin and I will stay in LINK VRAINS as guards. In case something happens there, we'll intercept."

"That's perfect." Aoi said. She didn't want to put Ema in danger, too.

"But before you go, install this program." Ema typed something on her computer. While Aoi received a message with a program, Kioku plugged his Duel Disk into the computer to download it. "It's a program Playmaker's watchdog and I upgraded. No matter how powerful the security, it creates a backdoor from your location to broadcast your status."

"So it overwrites from the inside." Kioku remarked as he removed the plug. He made a mental note to thank Shoichi for it later. "Not even their camouflage domes can stop this."

[Well done, Ema.] Grim said.

The woman in question gave a smirk. "Thanks." she said. "Playmaker's watchdog sent a copy of it to Hanoi and I will to Toxin. We can share information now. I'm counting on you, everyone."

[We'll give it our best.] Aqua told, and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Our destination is the former LINK VRAINS." Kioku typed the location into his Duel Disk, followed by Aoi. He equipped his deck.

"Let's go." Aoi narrowed her eyes.

"Into the VRAINS!" the three shouted in unison.

 **Former LINK VRAINS: Near the Tower of Hanoi**

A portal opened in the wasteland and Revolver, Spectre, Sedna, Playmaker, Soulburner, Blue Maiden, and Bloody Talker stepped out of it in that order, walking towards the Tower.

"Eh? Where's Ghost Girl?" Soulburner raised an eyebrow.

"She went to LINK VRAINS, just in case." Blue Maiden stated. "If something happens there, she can deal with it. She can also contact Onii-sama at any given time."

"She said Toxin joins her to guard LINK VRAINS." Bloody Talker added. "With those two there, we can rest at ease and focus on our opponents."

"Toxin..." Soulburner echoed in surprise and interest.

[That's a wise decision.] Flame pointed out.

[Sedna, what about your teammates?] Ai asked.

"We had them stay behind." she told. "Faust, Dr. Genome, and Baira are in IRL because we need backup from the outside, but Andal went to LINK VRAINS, too."

"Andal did?" Playmaker inquired.

"Not everyone on our team is a hacker." Spectre spoke up, glancing at Sedna and thinking of Andal. "Moreover, Andal's deck is the most defensive in Hanoi. He's the perfect candidate to guard LINK VRAINS."

[That makes sense.] Grim agreed with a nod.

"We're ready." Revolver stopped, prompting the others to do the same. He raised his right hand, making the Tower's program materialize in it. "Raise your respective parts."

Playmaker and Bloody Talker nodded, and raised their hands, making two shards appear and fly towards Revolver, entering their designed location in the program. At the same moment, a large symbol came to life under their feet, narrowing down to a pentagon with Hanoi's mark on each of its sides.

"Activate scan program!" Revolver commanded and the pentagon with its marks glowed more brightly. Electricity shot out it, traveling across the entire Tower of Hanoi and making it activate.

The ground shook as the Tower straightened out, its colour changed to a blue one and six rings of light appeared around it. Electricity started charging at its roots after that.

"Amazing..." Sedna mumbled.

"It activated..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

"Prepare for impact!" Revolver shouted. "Anti-glare protection!"

A dark screen covered Revolver's visor and a large barrier of the same colour appeared in front of the others at those words.

[This is the moment of truth...] Aqua whispered.

"Fire!" Revolver exclaimed, and the six rings were sucked into the Tower. A bright beam erupted at the Tower's feet, enveloping it entirely.

"Did it work?" Soulburner asked as the anti-glare barrier vanished.

"We'll know right away." Revolver removed his anti-glare visor, too. He waved a hand, opening a large screen which showed LINK VRAINS and a strange phenomenon.

[What in the world...?] Grim's eyes widen.

"It's like LINK VRAINS is duplicating." Bloody Talker remarked.

"A duplicate of LINK VRAINS?" Blue Maiden asked.

[Yeah, it's a mirror world.] Ai pointed out.

"It was entirely hidden by LINK VRAINS's data." Revolver said.

"That's why we couldn't find it." Spectre added.

 **At the same time - IRL: At Ketsueki residence**

"My Mistress." Grandeen spoke up, catching Erika's attention, who was staring at a framed picture on a nightstand, showing the Ketsueki family holding up their Ace Monsters in the backyard.

"Yes?" Erika turned to her head towards her.

"Kioku and the others have discovered the existence of Mirror LINK VRAINS." the Duel Monster stated. "They seem to have used the Tower of Hanoi as a scan program in order to do it."

"The Tower... crafty, Kogami Ryoken. I haven't thought of that." Erika muttered. She gave the picture one last glance before fully turning around. "But this is good for us. Bohman is still in the middle of his operation. If Kioku-nii and the others strike now, Lightning will be at a huge disadvantage."

"Yes. Will you head to Mirror LINK VRAINS right away?" Grandeen asked. Her user nodded in reply.

"Lightning will ask for me shortly anyway." Erika said. "Let's go, Grandeen."

 **Back to LINK VRAINS...**

"That's where Lightning is hiding." Playmaker narrowed his eyes at Mirror LINK VRAINS, which looked like an evil and eerie version of the real LINK VRAINS. The gang was standing on a platform in between the two worlds with a tall portal in front of them.

"Let's begin this party." Revolver said.

"Couldn't have said it any better." Bloody Talker grinned.

Starting from Playmaker, everyone jumped off the platform and summoned their D-Boards, flying into the portal. Sedna's D-Board was a copy of Spectre's but had a round nose and a blue colour scheme, and she seemed to have difficulties controlling it.

"Don't fall behind, Sedna-chan." Spectre smirked down at her.

The nerve he had to-! "I-I won't!" she shouted back, taking control of her board. This was the first time she rode it outside of a test flight... and it was evident by how easily the winds managed to shove her more and more away from the course.

Revolver slowed down to her level and caught her arm before she'd fell.

"Thanks!" she quickly shouted.

"Be careful," Revolver explained, letting go of her as they returned to the right course. "If you leave the path and enter the turbulence, who knows where you'll end up."

"And there's a chance you'll end up in pieces." Spectre added rather casually.

"O-Okay!" Sedna gulped nervously. They fought so many times in life-or-death situations that this was nothing to them... they might be annoying sometimes, but they know what they're doing. She has much to learn. But at least she wasn't the only one; the same thing almost happened to Blue Maiden if it wasn't for Playmaker.

[There's the entrance!] Ai exclaimed, seeing a portal in the distance. When they passed through it, the portal closed behind them, trapping them inside this world.

"This is Mirror LINK VRAINS." Playmaker noted, his eyes scanning for their enemies.

[They're somewhere around here.] Ai said.

"Ghost Girl, is LINK VRAINS OK so far?" Blue Maiden talked to her Duel Disk.

[The whole world is uneasy.] Ghost Girl's voice came from it. [The situation is unpredictable, but no attacks have been made on my end.]

"Is Andal there with you?" Sedna flew closer to Blue Maiden.

[Yes, he's right here.] Ghost Girl confirmed.

[Don't worry about me, Sedna.] Andal spoke up from Sedna's Duel Disk. [Focus on your battle, we and Toxin-kun can take care of the situation.] she heard Toxin's "Don't add _kun_ "-retort in the background.

[In any case, if something happens here, we'll let you guys know.] were Ghost Girl's words before the call ended.

"Invaders detected! We will eliminate you!" a squad of Bits, Boots, Teras, and Bytes exclaimed, flying towards the newly arrived heroes.

[The minions showed up first, typical.] Grim noted.

"And they'll vanish as the minions they are." Bloody Talker grinned.

 **In Lightning's castle...**

"It started." Lightning folded his arms, watching the seven Duelists battling on seven different screens. Two avatars materialized in the throne room: King and Adam, the latter giving the former a short glare before turning it to the Ignis. "You came. Good timing."

"This mirror wold," Adam started. "It's equipped with King's Barrier, am I right?"

"I can confirm that for you." King placed his hands behind his back. "And may I ask why you're interested?"

"I wished to know if KaibaCorp can interfere or not." she said. "However, I should've expected the Barrier. Neither of you has the spine to fight Kaiba Seto."

"That's rich coming from you." King shot back. "You who escaped defeat twice."

"At least _I_ didn't lose a war against him, Star Relic." Adam whispered.

"So you know who I am..." King mused in the same tone.

"What are you two susurrating about?" Lightning caught their attention.

"Nothing that concerns you." King said. "Let's return to the matter at hand. The location those Duelists are battling in isn't optimal, unless you want Speed Duels and group battles only."

Lightning wasn't happy for the change in argument but this was more important. "No, I don't want them to Duel in that area. Letting them use their Skills freely and teaming up would be a poor choice. For now, I'll let my pawns separate them, and then we'll isolate each one in a different location."

"One-on-one Master Duels." Adam summarized. "I'm fine with that. But I'll be the first to strike."

"Of course." Lightning chuckled. "I'll let you reunite with Bloody Talker as soon as possible."

 _That's also a poor choice, Ignis. You'll waste a good soldier._ King thought, lowering his hands to his sides. "My presence isn't needed, then. I'll return upon your call, Ignis." that said, he vanished.

"The same." Adam did exactly the same.

Lightning scowled. Those two little...! No matter. Soon everything will be over with.

 **Back to our heroes...**

"Watashi no turn!" Boot declared, starting the first turn of his and Sedna's Duel. They both had 4000 LP and four cards in their hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell **D-Scale Shoaling**!" a card, which depicted a group of D-Scale Saber Sardine's shoaling, appeared. "Through its effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D-Scale" Monster from my hand and draw one card. I Special Summon D-Scale Saber Sardine!"

The mechanical Monster reminiscent of a sardine appeared.

 **D-Scale Saber Sardine:** _ **ATK 600**_ **/ DEF 300 / LV: 2**

 _Both male and female versions use a Water-attribute deck, like me._ Sedna remembered.

"I activate Saber Sardine's effect," Boot explained. "By paying 500 Life Points, I Special Summon a D-Scale Token to my field!"

 **Boot: LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

Saber Sardine jerked its body, causing blue particles to fall off of it and take the form of the Token.

 **D-Scale Token: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 1**

"Arawarero! Watashi no sākitto!" Boot released a stream of data from his hand that conjured a Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are two D-Scale's! I set Saber Sardine and the Token! Link Summon! Come forth, D-Scale Battle Coela!"

Emerging from the portal was the large, mechanical Monster reminiscent of a coelacanth.

 **D-Scale Battle Coela: ATK 1800 / Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"I now activate the Continuous Spell Link Drive!" the new card appeared in his Left Spell & Trap Zone, while Shoaling was in his Right one. "Once per turn, per its effect, I can release one Link Monster I control and inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each of its Link Markers! I release Battle Coela so you take 1000 damage!"

The said Link Monster turned into two arrows of blue energy, which shot at her and made her gasp by the pain.

 **Sedna: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

"It's using a different strategy from usual..." she noted. "Lightning must've tuned their decks..."

"That's right." Boot smirked with evident pride. "Lose by the hands of our new power! I summon D-Scale Pierce Saury!"

A mechanical Monster reminiscent of a Pacific saury appeared in his Left Main Monster Zone.

 **D-Scale Pierce Saury: Water / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 800**_ **/ DEF: 600 / LV: 3**

"I activate its effect!" Boot stated. "I send a "D-Scale" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard and target Battle Coela in my Graveyard. The targeted Monster is Special Summoned in Attack Position with its Attack halved! Resurrect, Battle Coela!"

The Link Monster returned in the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"I activate my Skill!" Boot shouted. "Marker's Portal! Through its effect-"

"Yes, everybody knows its effect by now." Sedna interrupted him. "You get a Link Magic for free and I can't negate its effects' activation or destroy it."

"Hmph, yes, you're right." Boot scowled, his momentum ruined. "Appear, the three arrows that judge the world. Judgement Arrows!"

It was activated under Battle Coela's Bottom Marker, filling his Spell & Trap Zones.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"Arawarero! Watashi no sākitto!" Boot shouted. "The summoning conditions are two or more D-Scale's! The Link 2 Battle Coela and Pierce Saury, set! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle!"

Emerging from the portal was the large, mechanical Monster reminiscent of a dunkleosteus, and it flew above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle: ATK 2400 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"I activate **D-Scale Anger Fish** 's effect from my Graveyard." Boot declared. "In case you weren't paying attention, this was the Monster I discarded through Pierce Saury. I banish Anger Fish and return up to two "D-Scale" cards from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Saber Sardine and Pierce Saury! I end my turn!"

 _Dunkle can avoid destruction once each turn, so it's protected by card effects, and Judgement Arrows' boosts its Attack, making it hard to destroy in battle. On his next turn, with Link Drive, he'll inflict 1500 damage, then summon Saury and revive Dunkle, maybe even go for a Link 4._ Sedna analyzed his opponent's field. "You put up a good resilience, but for Nee-san's sake, I won't lose here. Atakushi no turn, draw! I activate Hunted Axe of Charybdine's effect in my hand, banishing Charybdine Banshee of Sadness from my hand to Special Summon it!"

The large, humanoid monster clad in golden medieval armor attached to crimson-glowing flames that acted as the monster's body emerged from a whirlpool. It gave a loud battle cry and it swung the massive, ornate axe it held.

 **Hunted Axe of Charybdine:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/ DEF 200 / LV: 5**

"I activate the effect of Charybdine Banshee of Sadness which was banished," Sedna explained. "When this Monster is banished, I can Special Summon it!"

The beautiful banshee with pale skin, black sclera and yellow irises, long arctic blue hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, wearing an ancient-looking, blue and grey dress, and a headscarf, emerged from a whirlpool.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sadness: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 2**

"I banish the two "Charybdine" Monsters on my field to Special Summon this card from my hand!" Sedna exclaimed. "Swim to the surface and show us your monstrous form, **Charybdine Kraken**!"

Her two Monsters turned into water and created a large, vertical whirlpool from which two, yellow-glowing eyes stared at Boot. The legendary creature gave a resounding roar.

 **Charybdine Kraken: Water / Aqua / Effect /** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/ DEF: 2500 / LV: 10**

"If this card Special Summoned, its original Attack becomes 2400." Sedna said.

(Charybdine Kraken: ATK 3000→2400)

"2400 Attack, the same as Full Metal Dunkle." Boot noted. "But mutual destruction won't work on my Link Monster!"

"Your Monster won't be destroyed, but I'll win. At this moment, I activate my Skill, **Waters Infested by the Old One**!" Sedna cried out, her eyepiece's accents glowing. "Once per Duel, when my Water Monsters are banished, I can target one of them and shuffle it into my deck. I shuffle back Hunted Axe!"

A whirlpool materialized in front of her, from which Hunted Axe emerged. It changed back to its card and shot into her Duel Disk.

"Since I did that," she continued. "I can banish two Water Monsters from my deck. I banish Charybdine Synchron and Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy!"

The said cards shot out of her Duel Disk and were sucked by the whirlpool, which closed.

"What was the point of that?" Boot scoffed.

"This." Sedna revealed a new card. "I activate the Spell Card Fish and Kicks! Since I have three Aqua Monsters banished, I can target and banish one card on the field! Vanish, Full Metal Dunkle!"

"No way..." her opponent gasped in shock as the Link Monster turned into water, which then evaporated. "My combo was...!" he gritted his teeth. "But your Monster only has 2400 Attack! It's not enough to defeat me!"

"I activate the Continuous Spell Great Sea Battle!" Sedna stated. "This doubles all battle damage you take involving my Water Monsters!" Boot took a step back in shock. "Battle! Charybdine Kraken, attack Mr. Mook directly!"

"What did you just call me!?"

A large, burgundy tentacle emerged from the whirlpool. Kraken's eyes flashed yellow before it hit Boot in the chest with its tentacle, sending the A.I. flying away in defeat, turning to data.

 **Boot: LP 3500 - 4800 = 0**

 **Winner: Sedna!**

She groaned as a Bit caught up to her. "Seriously...? Another fodder?"

"If you're already bored," she turned her head, seeing Spectre beside her followed by a Byte. He then grinned. "You might die out of boredom before we clean all this trash."

"You say that like _you_ aren't bored." Sedna said, knowing her teammate very well.

"Maybe I am." Spectre admitted. He lowered his speed and flew away from Sedna, letting Byte catch up. "Let's continue. Watashi no turn, draw!"

 **Current Duel status:**

 **Turn 3**

 **Byte - LP: 3500 (Has already used her Skill)**

 **Hand: 1 unknown card**

 **Field: controls the following cards...**

 **M-Scale Paladin (ATK 1600 / Link 2: Left, Bottom) in her Middle Main Monster Zone equipped with M-Strategy Conquering and M-Scale Fencer;**

 **Retribution Arrows (Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right) in her Right Spell & Trap Zone;**

 **1 Set card in her Left Spell & Trap Zone;**

 **M-Scale Fencer** **in her Middle Spell & Trap Zone.**

 **Spectre - LP: 4000 (Hasn't used his Skill yet)**

 **Hand: 3 cards**

 **Field: controls the following cards...**

 **San Avalon Dryas (ATK 0 / Link 1: Bottom) in the Extra Monster Zone on his right;**

 **San Avalon Force in his Left Spell & Trap Zone;**

"You're such a disappointment." Spectre remarked after checking his hand. "You didn't declare an attack in the last turn to avoid my Mother tree's effect, making this Duel total boredom. The Light Ignis didn't a break a sweat when it created you."

"And you like to break a sweat to be a loudmouth." Byte snorted.

"Nice reply. Did you come up with it all by yourself?" Spectre shot back.

"Enough of this! I activate the Trap Card **M-Strategy Conquering** , equipping it to M-Scale Paladin!" a card, which depicted various "M-Scale" Monsters attacking Pirate Ship Skullblood, appeared. "Paladin's effects are negated, and when it battles an enemy Monster, its and that Monster's Attack Points each become 0 during damage calculation only!"

"With your Link Magic, your Monster's Attack will return to normal." Spectre said. "I see. Your deck now purely focuses on manipulating my Monster's Attack Points. As I said, total boredom. I summon my second San Seed Genius Loci!"

The ornate Monster holding a brown seed appeared in his Middle Main Monster Zone.

 **San Seed Genius Loci:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 600 / LV: 1**

"Now I activate my Skill, **Bye, Life Points**." Spectre stated, his suit's yellow accents glowed. "I inflict myself 100 points of damage!"

His body glitched a little.

 **Spectre: LP 4000 - 100 = 3900**

"You inflicted yourself damage?" Byte was confused.

"That's right. I activate Dryas's effect!" Spectre grinned wide. "Once per turn, if I take battle or effect damage, I can Special Summon one "San Vine" Link Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone my San Avalon points to. Come, San Vine Gardna!"

A fruit attached to Dryas's branches burst open, letting out a purple fluid from which a humanoid Monster clad in sturdy armor and shield-shaped gauntlets emerged.

 **San Vine Gardna: Earth / Plant / Effect / ATK: 600 / Link 1: Top**

"Then, I regain Life Points equal to the damage I took!" Spectre shouted as Dryas's roots enveloped him, making his body glow yellow for some seconds.

 **Spectre: LP 3900 + 100 = 4000**

"I see. It was to summon a new Monster..." Byte realized.

Spectre then spread his arms wide as a Link Portal opened. "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo! The summoning conditions are two or more Plants! I set Loci, Gardna, and Dryas! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! San Avalon Dryanome!"

The tree on the small, floating island became larger, an elf woman emerged from its trunk and opened her three crimson eyes, giving a warm smile.

 **San Avalon Dryanome: ATK 0 / Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"I activate the Spell Card San Vine Nativity!" he continued. "Its effect allows me to Special Summon one "San Vine" Link Monster from my Extra Deck to a zone a "San Avalon" Link Monster points to if I control no Monsters in my Main Monster Zones. Come forth, San Vine Slasher!"

A fruit attached to Dryanome's branches burst open, letting out a purple fluid from which the tall, slim, blue-skinned warrior clad in green armor and holding a sword emerged.

 **San Vine Slasher: ATK 800 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Slasher's effect activates!" Spectre exclaimed. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target one "San Avalon" Link Monster that points to it and Slasher gains 800 Attack for every Link Marker it has. I choose Dryanome!"

The giant tree started shaking, releasing yellow spores which enveloped Slasher, making him gain a fiery aura.

(San Vine Slasher: ATK 800→3200)

"Battle!" Spectre pointed forward. "San Vine Slasher, attack M-Scale Paladin! Due to San Vine Nativity, the Monsters summoned by its effect is unaffected by my opponent's card effects if a Link 3 or higher "San Avalon" Link Monster is pointing at it. Therefore, M-Strategy Conquering is useless!"

The mermaid could do nothing as Slasher zoomed past it, bisecting her body and causing her to explode, sending Byte flying back with a cry of pain.

 **Byte: LP 3500 - 1600 = 1900**

"M-My combo...!" she wheezed out.

"Slasher's other effect activates!" Spectre declared. "The Monster it destroyed by battle is Special Summoned to my field next to the Link Marker of a "San Avalon" Monster!"

A GY Portal opened in front of Byte, and Dryanome's roots entered it and extracted Paladin. She was then deposited under Dryanome's Bottom-Left Marker and her eyes turned red.

"San Avalon Force's effect also activates!" he added. "Since your Monster was destroyed by battle, you take 100 damage times the Link Rating of the Link Monster with the highest Link Rating on the field. That's my Dryanome, which means 300 damage!"

Three, crescent-shaped slashes shot out of the Trap, passing through Byte's body.

 **Byte: LP 1900 - 300 = 1600**

"Here comes the coup de grâce!" Spectre's grin turned sadistic. "Die by your own Monster's attack, weakling. Battle! M-Scale Paladin attacks you directly!"

Paladin swam across the field, slashing her user across the chest with her sword, sending Byte flying before turning to data.

 **Byte: LP 1600 - 1600 = 0**

 **Winner: Spectre!**

[Woah, look at Sedna and Spectre go!] Ai shouted, looking in the distance to see the two Hanoi members win against their respective opponents, starting a new Duel moments later.

 _That's good, we'll probably finish this squad off in a matter of minutes if we keep this up._ Playmaker thought. "The last attack. Do it, Cyberse Quantum Dragon! Quantum Encryption!"

His Synchro Monster let loose of a roar before charging its attack, firing a beam from its maw which hit a Tera and sent her flying in defeat.

"Go, Salamangreat Emerald Eagle! Emerald Overload!" Soulburner cried out.

His Ritual Monster's body was enveloped by flames before it dived at a D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle, piercing its body and causing it to explode, defeating his opponent, a Bit. When he vanished in data, a Boot got closer to the FIRE user.

"There's no end to them..." Soulburner growled.

[Don't worry. I've been checking how the others are doing, and we defeated half of the squad by now.] Flame told him. [A little more and we're done here.]

"Then let's get this over with." Soulburner nodded with a smirk, turning to his new opponent.

Bloody Talker leaped towards a Bit and Tera, unleashing his eight scythes at them. But before their sharp edges could pierce their bodies, a transparent barrier formed around Bit and Tera, protecting them.

"Damn!" Bloody Talker cursed as he landed back on his D-Board. "Lightning's actually serious. This is the first time he used that kind of barrier to protect his minions."

[He's really slowing us down.] Grim narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand to his chin. [It's like he's not prepared to fight, so he's buying time.]

"We have to break through and see for ourselves what's up." Bloody Talker said. "I'll end you two quickly with a two-on-one Duel where you share Life Points!"

"A Duel like that?" Tera questioned. She then sneered. "As if. We won't share Life Points so you can take out two birds with one stone. The closest thing you'll get from us is a Three Way Duel!"

"Then we'll have a Tag Duel." Revolver joined them with Topologic Amygdala Dragon, which then vanished as his previous Duel just ended. "This way it's fair, no? You can kill two of us if you win, but so can we."

 _Revolver and Bloody Talker Tag Dueling..._ Grim thought with mixed feelings. He was ready to Tag Duel with his partner because of Tera's decline, but Revolver... their decks aren't compatible for a Tag Duel. But with the grin his Origin gave at Revolver's words, it seems that's how it will go.

"Nice offer." Bloody Talker chuckled. "We'll make you two disappear in a one-turn kill."

"Bold words." Tera retorted. She and Bit exchanged nods, and the latter flew away and was replaced by a Byte. "Against a synchronized deck like ours-"

"Enough boasting." Revolver cut her off. "If you have the energy, don't buy time with words but Duel."

"Fine!" Tera snarled in annoyance. "In the Duel, each team will share Life Points, Fields, and Graveyards!"

" **SPEED DUEL!** " the four shouted in unison.

 **Tera & Byte: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker & Revolver: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed and Tag Duel.)**

"You made the rules so I start! Waretachi no turn!" Bloody Talker announced, surpassing Revolver. "I summon Flame Deus - Ember!"

Emerging from a twister of flames was the medium-sized, male dragon with crimson scales that had several jet-black horns erupting from different parts of his body, yellow eyes, and circuits of magma burning along its body, claws, and talons.

 **Flame Deus - Ember:** _ **ATK 1400**_ **/ DEF 600 / LV: 4**

"Next, since all Monsters I control are Cyberse, I can Special Summon Cyberse Converter from my hand!"

As Bloody Talker slammed another card from his hand on his energy blade, the monster with an oval body and two rocket booster-like appendages attached to its body appeared.

 **Cyberse Converter: ATK 1000 /** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/ LV: 2**

"I activate the Spell Card Renaming Process, targeting Amber and Converter for its effect." Bloody Talker said. "I declare the name Flame Deus - Ember. Now, the two targets have their names treated as the declared name for this turn! Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

A Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are one or more Effect Monster!"

His two monsters turned into twisters and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Come on out Kompuneko!"

The female in a white jumpsuit and having feline features emerged from the portal with a wink, following her user in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Kompuneko:** **ATK 1400 / Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"Renaming Process' additional effect! If the Monsters I targeted with its effect were used as Link Material this turn, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Monster from my Graveyard with the same name as the declared one. Come back, Ember!"

The FIRE dragon reappeared with its 600 DEF.

[Kompuneko can negate an attack and Ember is in defense mode.] Grim nodded to himself. [That's a solid defense.]

"Yeah. I activate the Spell Card Markers' Meister," he explained. "I target the Link 2 Kompuneko and draw two cards. Let's see just how lucky I am today. Draw!" he grinned at the result. "Oi, do you know if Adam is currently watching us?"

"Adam?" Byte shared a look with Tera, who shook her head. "No, Lightning-sama doesn't provide us with such information."

"In that case, I hope she is." Bloody Talker said.

 _You aren't forced to do this._ Kioku addressed his other self.

 _I'm not, but you are me. Using that logic, Erika is my sister, too. If we want to become a family, I have to bring something to the table as well._ out loud, Bloody Talker said. "One more time, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!"

Another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters, including Cyberse! I set the Link 2 Kompuneko and Ember!"

The two Monsters turned into three twisters and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! Come to me, The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker!"

The tall, humanoid lizard with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes appeared, following its user in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **ATK 2000 / Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

[Berserker? Why?] Grim was evidently confused by this play.

"Because I trust the people around me, no matter who they are. I set two cards and end my turn." his Origin turned to Revolver, who checked their set face-downs. Seconds later, he looked up and nodded in acknowledgment, trusting his frenemy's plan.

"Dropping your guard will cost you this Duel! Watashi no turn!" Tera declared. "Draw! I shall summon M-Scale Diva!"

A sphere of water materialized on their field, and seconds later, it exploded. Emerging from it was the mermaid with fair skin, green eyes, long, brown hair, algeas around her breasts, and a metallic, grey-green fish-tail with blue circuits.

 **M-Scale Diva:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/ DEF 1000 / LV: 4**

"I activate Diva's effect." she stated. "Once per turn, by lowering its Attack to 0, I can Special Summon another "M-Scale" Monster from my hand which has lower Attack than Diva's original. Appear, Charmer with 0 Attack!"

(M-Scale Diva: ATK 1000→0)

Diva started singing, and a sphere of water materialized on their field once again. It exploded and the mermaid with olive skin, short, magenta hair with a ribbon, crimson eyes, algeas around her breasts, and a metallic, grey-pink fish-tail with red circuits.

 **M-Scale Charmer: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 1600**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Sā, arawarero, watashi no sākitto!" Tera shouted. "The summoning conditions are two "M-Scale" Monsters! I set Diva and Charmer!" the two mermaids morphed into water twisters and entered the Link Portal. "Link Summon! M-Scale Paladin!"

The beautiful mermaid with fair skin, long, black hair tied with algeas, ocean-blue eyes, a metallic, grey fish-like tail with blue circuits, wore brown leather armor over her human body and held a sword in her right hand appeared above Berserker's Top Marker.

 **M-Scale Paladin: ATK 1600 / Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"I set two cards face-down and activate Retribution Arrows!" the Link Magic appeared under Paladin's Bottom Marker. "Battle! Paladin shall attack Cyberse Berserker! Poseidon Wrath!"

"At this moment, Paladin's effect activates." Byte pointed out with a smirk. "When it battles an opponent's Monster which is in the same column as itself, both Monsters have their Attack reduced to 0 until the end of damage step."

"But Retribution Arrows' effect returns your Monster's Attack to its original value. A one-sided beatdown." Bloody Talker frowned.

Paladin swung her sword to the side, causing a large wave to manifest and wash over Bloody Talker and his Link Monster, destroying the latter.

 **Bloody Talker & Revolver: LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400**

"I end my turn!" Tera concluded. _My set cards are M-Strategy Temptation and Conquering. Show me how you'll destroy this formation, if you can that is._

"Well done." Revolver praised his tag-partner, surpassing him. "Leave the rest to me."

"But take care of my cards." Bloody Talker remarked with a closed eye and tilted head. When the Hanoi leader nodded, he opened his eye and grinned.

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver exclaimed. "Draw! I Special Summon Gateway Dragon from my hand!"

The serpentine dragon with sand-brown scales, three hands, and a closed, golden portal on its back appeared.

 **Gateway Dragon:** _ **ATK 1600**_ **/ DEF 1400 / LV: 4**

"If my opponent controls a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Gateway Dragon from my hand." Revolver stated. "I activate Gateway's other effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Dark Dragon Monster from my hand! Appear, Sniffing Dragon!"

Gateway opened its gate, revealing a portal from which the bipedal dragon with red and vanilla scales and wearing armor across its body emerged.

 **Sniffing Dragon: ATK 800 /** _ **DEF 400**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Sniffing Dragon's effect!" Revolver declared. "When summoned, I can add another Sniffing Dragon from my deck to my hand. Then, I summon the Tuner Monster **Stardust Neutralino**!"

An infant, quadrupedal dragon with black scales, grey armor over its back and feet, a featureless mask over its face which only had a purple, zigzagged line glowing on it, and six, black crystal-like appendages emerging from its back appeared.

 **Stardust Neutralino: Dark / Dragon / Tuner / Effect /** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/ DEF: 600 / LV: 2**

[A Tuner... Since there's a Link Monster in the Graveyard, Varrelload Savage Dragon can equip it to itself and gain Attack and Counters.]

"Sadly, Neutralino can't be used as Synchro Material for Varrelload Savage Dragon, but only for a "Stardust" Monster." Revolver pointed out. "But that's fine, our winning formula is already complete! The Level 2 Neutralino tunes the Level 4 Gateway and the Level 2 Sniffing Dragon!"

His three Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of three rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Clustering wishes!" he chanted. "Become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the bipedal dragon with white scales and a trident-shaped head, which followed its user in the Extra Monster Zone on his left.

 **Stardust Dragon:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/ DEF 2000 / LV: 8**

[Revolver's other Ace Monster.] Grim noted, a side of him marveled its beauty.

"I activate the Trap Card Link Revive!" Revolver stated, playing Bloody Talker's card. "I target and Special Summon a Link Monster from our Graveyard! Resurrect, Cyberse Berserker!"

The Link 3 returned to the field with a resounding roar and its 2000 ATK.

"Cyberse Berserker's effect!" he continued. "This card gains 100 Attack for every other Monster on the field. Stardust Dragon and your Monster- that makes 200 Attack!"

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2200)

"Then, I activate Berserker's other effect!" Revolver pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster my opponent controls and destroy it! I target Paladin!"

"In that case, I-"

"At this moment, I activate Stardust Dragon's Quick Effect!" Revolver shouted, prompting Tera to stop in confusion. "When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field, I can release Stardust to negate and destroy that card! Victim Sanctuary!"

"Are you insane!?" Tera gasped.

"He's really negating his own card!" Byte could hardly believe what she was seeing.

The Synchro Monster gave a roar as its body turned into stardust, which then enveloped the Link 3 and made it vanished as well.

[I understand now... this is the combo you were going for!] Grim smiled.

"At this moment, Stardust Neutralino's effect activates from the Graveyard!" Revolver stated. "If my "Stardust" Synchro Monster is released and sent to the Graveyard, I can banish Neutralino and target Stardust Dragon in the Graveyard to inflicts its Attack to my opponent!"

"2500 damage...!" Tera's eyes widen.

"No, it won't be 2500." Bloody Talker's grin turned sadistic.

"I activate our last face-down, the Trap Card **Cyberse Payback**!" Revolver exclaimed. A card, which depicted Creeper Axout-C pulling Knight of Storm Dragon into a grave, appeared. "When our Cyberse Monster is destroyed or returned to the hand by a Monster Effect, our opponent takes damage equal to its original Attack!"

"4500 damage!?" Byte cried out.

"W-Wait!" Tera suddenly smirked. "Do you really want to defeat us, Bloody Talker!? Our entire existence orbits around Dueling! If we lose, Lightning-sama deletes us, and if we go, so do our decks!"

"Th-That's right!" Byte continued. "Is that what you want!? To sacrifice the very Monsters you fight for!? We may be mass produced programs, but we're still alive!"

Grim and Revolver narrowed their eyes.

"...Alive?" Bloody Talker hid his face behind a hand. He then removed it, revealing an amused and sadistic grin. "If you're alive, let me hear how you scream before death. Do you think that cheap trick could work on me? Get real! Before you, I Dueled two others and they both used this trash talk to stop me. If they're gone, you can guess what's about to happen, right!?"

When he finished, the ghostly forms of Stardust Dragon and Cyberse Berserker appeared on the field, turning into energy beams which washed over Tera and Byte, defeating them.

 **Tera & Byte: LP 4000 - 2000 - 2500 = 0**

 **Winner: Bloody Talker & Revolver!**

"This is war." the youth muttered. "I can't... save every soul. Sacrifices are made, and it doesn't matter if I like it or not. Right... Grim?"

[Yes.] he nodded. Grim was the one to teach him that. [You're doing great, partner.]

"You've certainly grown." Revolver commented.

"Right back at you." Bloody Talker let out a pained smile.

 **At the same time - IRL: At Ketsueki residence**

"That's the power to trust people... No matter who they are..." Erika whispered, her eyes glued to her laptop's screen. It's obvious this is a lesson from her brother and... it's similar to Lily's final words. She gripped her shirt as her chest started to hurt for an unknown reason.

"Lily..." was the name she whispered seconds later.

 **Back to LINK VRAINS...**

"I activate the Spell Card Marincess Stream Flux, targeting Marincess Marbled Rock with it!" Blue Maiden shouted. "You take 200 damage for each Link Marker the targeted Monster has!"

Three streams of water erupted from the card, washing over Bit.

 **Bit: LP 1200 - 600 = 600**

[You're close, Blue Maiden!] Aqua cheered.

"I activate Marbled Rock's effect to return Marincess Stream Flux from the Graveyard to my hand." she stated. "I activate it again on Marbled Rock! This is the end!"

The same scene from before repeated itself, and this time, Bit fell off of his D-Board with a cry of pain before vanishing.

 **Bit: LP 600 - 600 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Maiden!**

"They should be all gone now." the winner said, not seeing any minions around her.

[No, there's one more.] Aqua told, and Blue Maiden saw one person reaching her.

"I'm your next opponent, Blue Maiden!" Haru pointed a finger at her.

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **BitBoot:**

 **D-Scale Shoaling**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "D-Scale" monster from your hand, then, draw 1 card. You cannot Special Summon the turn you activate this effect, except for "D-Scale" monsters.

 **D-Scale Anger Fish** (Water/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1300/DEF: 700/LV: 2)

Banish this card from your GY: Target 2 "D-Scale" cards in your GY; add them to your hand. You can only activate this effect of "D-Scale Anger Fish" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's based on the Anglerfish.]

 **Sedna:**

 **Charybdine Kraken** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500/LV: 10)

Banish 2 other "Charybdine" monsters from your hand and/or field: Special Summon this card (from your hand). The turn you activated this effect, you can only Special Summon WATER monsters. If Special Summoned, this card's original ATK becomes 2400.

[Trivia: Idea created by _Tiny Pink Kitten_.]

 **Waters Infested by the Old One**

Skill

When your WATER monster(s) is banished: Target 1 of the monsters which were banished; shuffle it into your deck, and if you do, banish 2 WATER monsters from your deck.

 **TeraByte:**

 **M-Strategy Conquering**

Normal Trap

Target 1 "M-Scale" monster you control: Equip this card to it. The equipped monster has its effects negated. If the equipped monster battle an opponent's monster, both monsters' ATK become 0, during that damage calculation only. You can only control 1 "M-Strategy Conquering" at a time.

 **Spectre:**

 **Bye, Life Points**

Skill

You take 100 damage.

 **Revolver:**

 **Stardust Neutralino** (Dark/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 600/LV: 2)

If your "Stardust" Synchro Monster is Tributed and sent to the GY: You can banish this card (from your hand or GY) and target that Synchro Monster; your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Stardust" monster.

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Cyberse Payback**

Normal Trap

When your Cyberse monster is destroyed, or returned to the hand, by a Monster Effect: Your opponent takes damage equal to your monster's original ATK. You cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. You can only activate 1 "Cyberse Payback" per turn.

* * *

 **This chapter was made thanks to the many suggestions/requests you readers made,** _ **Tiny Pink Kitten**_ **'s Charybdine Kraken which finally debuted (sorry for the long wait), and** _ **scififan599**_ **and** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s help.**

 **Soooo, I have a couple of things to say. I skipped all those scenes with Revolver and the Tower and the entire scene with Kioku's return because it would've been your classic anime cliché where the characters are worried for the main character, blah blah blah, one person steps up and says everything will be OK, the main character returns and everybody is happy- you get the drill.**

 **And it's not like any character would've gotten any development from these scenes. Instead, I focused more on Hanoi, Sedna and Revolver, and Bohman and Haru, which were much more important in my opinion.**

 **We get to the Dueling action after that. I had Sedna Duel because she didn't get a single win in the Season so far (except for an off-screen win against Echo) and I wanted to showcase her cards, Spectre because of his treatment in Season 3, and the first official Tag Duel in this story, Revolver and Bloody Talker (how could I say no to that?).**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Bohman and Haru now that the latter finally started to see the former as his brother?**


	53. (S2) True Tears

**\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"I personally hope things go as Yugioh Everything theorized, where Akira and Aoi have a Tag Duel with separate LP and Ai manages to defeat Akira to get his code key, but Aoi pulls out a win- a good win which she deserves by now! Without her brother, can you imagine how much development she could get? Let's just hope she won't get the usual Yugioh-girl-treatment."

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

"Well, you know we can always give it a try on DuelingBook."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Erika is still with Lightning, so it makes sense she still has such privileges. After she betrays him he could remove them as he did with Trinitas."

 **\- In response to** _ **D3lph0xL0v3r**_ **'s review:**

"Today's episode managed to bring my hopes back for Season 3 Ai, let's hope the writers continue doing this."

 **\- In response to** _ **Hmmmmm**_ **'s review:**

"Very interesting things, that's for sure."

 **\- In response to** _ **ScreamGirl4998**_ **'s review:**

"It's good you asked that, gave me some nice ideas for the future."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 31:**

 **True Tears**

* * *

 **Before the Present...**

"Why did you call me?"

Was Haru's question upon entering the throne room and bowed his head to the LIGHT Ignis, who was standing on his Origin's left shoulder. Haru saw seven globes above their heads, each showing a different intruder, and his eyes landed on Blue Maiden.

 _It's the girl with the Water Ignis._ he remembered from their last Duel. "She's the most nearby to the palace..."

"That's right." Lightning confirmed. "It'd be bad if they find Bohman's location right now. His operation isn't finished, we can't let them interfere. The Bit she's fighting won't last long. You go and fight her."

"Understood."

"And this time, don't underestimate their instincts." Lightning warned him.

"Do you think I can win?"

"You don't need to win." Lightning shrugged his shoulders. "You just need to buy time."

"OK." Haru bowed and left the throne room.

As he walked in the hallways by himself, he let out a scoff.

"He doesn't think I can win." Haru mused. He defeated an opponent like Siegfried, and that Ignis still doesn't acknowledge his skills? Unsighted little... "Whatever. No point thinking about him." he suddenly stopped. "I guess... I'll go see Nii-san first."

That should raise his spirit if Lightning won't. Bohman was still in a difficult spot with his synchronization when Haru arrived at his location.

Hearing his footsteps, Bohman opened his eyes. "What is it, Haru?" he asked.

"Playmaker's team invaded Mirror LINK VRAINS," Haru explained.

"I see. My task will soon be done." Bohman said. "And then, they'll have nowhere to run."

"You're right." Haru agreed. Once his brother becomes one with the network, there won't be a safe place on this planet anymore; their goal will be achieved. Haru had nothing else to say, so he took his leave before this could get awkward.

"Didn't you want something?" Bohman inquired.

"No, not really." he stopped to glance back at his brother. "I just came to see you."

"Lightning must've said something."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Did he tell you to attack?" Bohman avoided Haru's question.

"Well, yeah..."

"Don't go."

"Huh!? What are you talking about?" Haru asked in surprise. "I can't just ignore his order."

"There's a difference in your skills." Bohman remarked. "You won't be able to defeat them."

"We won't know until I try!" Haru stated. "And I was able to defeat Siegfried! That shows I have the needed strength to protect you!"

Protect him? Bohman was stunned by those words. That Duel changed Haru greatly. "That's true, but Siegfried was below Playmaker's team in terms of power." Bohman told. "You defeated him and proved to be stronger, but you're not ready to fight Playmaker's team. I'm warning you as your older brother."

Haru gritted his teeth. "I know you care about me, Nii-san," he explained. "But I can't sit down and wait for Blue Maiden to appear and attack you. You're defenseless! This isn't about Lightning or you- it's about what I want to do! And I want to protect you, at least until you're finished with the synchronization!"

"Haru..." these are his brother's feelings...

"I'm going."

"Wait, Haru!" Bohman outstretched an arm in vain towards his brother. "If you lose in Mirror LINK VRAINS, you'll be erased!" he's his one and only little brother... he can't just die.

"I don't care." Haru didn't show any fear of death. He then walked away. "I'm a failed A.I. anyway! You're much more important to me, Nii-san." he stopped at the door. "I'll see you later."

When he left the room, Bohman could only stare at the door in... fear? Anger? Sadness? He's new to these human feelings. He'll thank Haru for showing them to him... if he can return alive.

"Haru... stay safe." he whispered to no one in particular.

 _..._

"This is the end!"

Following Blue Maiden's words, a Bit fell off of his D-Board with a cry of pain before vanishing.

 **Bit: LP 600 - 600 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Maiden!**

"They should be all gone now." she said, not seeing any minions around her.

[No, there's one more.] Aqua told, and Blue Maiden saw one person reaching her.

"I'm your next opponent, Blue Maiden!" Haru pointed a finger at her.

Fate organized another Duel for them to see who's the best. "Long time no see. We'll have to Duel again, won't we?"

"Yeah." Haru nodded. "And this time, the result will be different."

"On that, we agree." Blue Maiden said. "The stakes are the same from last time; if you win, Aqua and my consciousness go to Lightning!"

"Got it in one!" Haru smirked.

[Look out, Blue Maiden.] Aqua spoke up. [I can sense something different from last time.]

"Different?" she wondered in a low tone. There's one way to find that out.

" **SPEED DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **Haru: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel.)**

"I'm taking the first turn this time! Watashi no turn!" Blue Maiden announced. "I summon Marincess Blue Tang!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was a teen girl wearing a blue dress and a hair clip with a heart-shaped crystal in it.

 **Marincess Blue Tang** **: Water / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1500**_ **/ DEF: 1200 / LV: 4**

"Burū Tan no kōka hatsudō!" she declared. "When she's Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a different "Marincess" Monster from my deck to the Graveyard. I send Marincess Sea Horse to the Graveyard!"

Her Monster nodded and her hairclip glowed faintly as a bubble formed between her hands, which contained Sea Horse's card. Seconds later, the bubble exploded and vanished with the card.

 _I see. When she'll Link Summon Blue Slug, she can return Sea Horse and go for a Link 3._ Haru noted with a hint of annoyance.

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Blue Maiden's words. "The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Marincess! I set Blue Tang! Link Summon! Link 1! Marincess Blue Slug!"

Emerging from the portal was the young girl wearing a primarily dark blue dress and an orange crown with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user in the Extra Monster Zone on her right.

 **Marincess Blue Slug** **: ATK 100 / Link 1: Bottom**

"When Link Summoned, I can activate Blue Slug's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "I target one "Marincess" Monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose Sea Horse. The effect of Blue Tang also activates! When I use her as Link Material to summon a Water Monster, I can excavate the top three cards of my deck to add a "Marincess" card to my hand!"

Three cards materialized before her, and she selected one.

"I add Marincess Bubble Armor to my hand! The rest are shuffled into my deck." she said. "Next, I Special Summon Sea Horse to the zone Blue Slug points to!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles was the teen girl wearing a dress with a seahorse-like ornament on her left shoulder and a blue necklace with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Sea Horse** **:** _ **ATK 1400**_ **/ DEF 1000 / LV: 3**

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" the second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Marincess! I set Sea Horse! Link Summon! Link 1! Marincess Sea Angel!"

Emerging from the portal was a young girl wearing a white dress and an orange crown with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user under Blue Slug's Bottom Marker.

 **Marincess Sea Angel** **: Water / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1000**_ **/ Link 1: Left**

"A new Link 1 Marincess!?" Haru's eyes widen in surprise.

"Shī Enjeru no kōka!" Blue Maiden pointed forward. "When she's Link Summoned, I can add one "Marincess" Spell Card from my deck to my hand. I add Marincess Stream Flux to my hand!"

"She gets any Spell so easily...!?" Haru scowled. _OK, her deck is officially insane._

[Not only you're keeping hand advantage, but you're summoning stronger and stronger Monsters.] Aqua praised her partner. [You're doing great, Blue Maiden!]

"And I'll continue to! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two Water Monsters! I set Blue Slug and Sea Angel! Link Summon! Link 2! Marincess Coral Anemone!"

Emerging from the portal was the young woman wearing a primarily white dress with tentacle-like accessories and a white crown with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user in the Extra Monster Zone on her right.

 **Marincess Coral Anemone** **: ATK 2000 / Link 2: Left, Bottom**

"I activate Coral Anemone's effect!" Blue Maiden shouted. "I can target one Water Monster with 1500 or less Attack in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to a zone she points to. Come back, Sea Horse!"

The said Monster appeared for the second time.

"I activate the Spell Card Marincess Stream Flux, targeting a "Marincess" Link Monster I control, in this case Coral Anemone. You take 200 damage for each Link Marker the targeted Monster has!"

Two streams of water erupted from the card, washing over Haru.

 **Haru: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"Effect damage... that was Blue Angel's forte." he whispered to himself.

"Shine for the fourth time! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto!" she exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are two or more Water Monsters! I set Sea Horse and the Link 2 Coral Anemone! Link Summon! Awaken, Link 3! Marincess Marbled Rock!"

Emerging from the portal was the young woman with spiky hair, very long nails, and wearing a dress with spiky accessories and a crown with a heart-shaped crystal. She followed her user in the Extra Monster Zone on her right.

 **Marincess Marbled Rock** **: ATK 2500 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"Since Coral Anemone was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can return a different "Marincess" card from the Graveyard to my hand. I choose Stream Flux, which I'll activate again on Marbled Rock!"

This time, three streams of water hit the other Duelist.

 **Haru: LP 3600 - 600 = 3000**

"I activate Marbled Rock's effect to return a "Marincess" card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Stream Flux. I activate it again on Marbled Rock!"

 **Haru: LP 3000 - 600 = 2400**

"For crying out loud...!" Haru groaned. "I lost so many Life Points and it's just the first turn."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Blue Maiden concluded. This was an amazing first turn; now she has to survive his opponent's turn and go for the win.

"Finally!" Haru yelled. "Boku no turn, draw! I summon Lumen Commander!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a sword appeared.

 **Lumen Commander:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/ DEF 1500 / LV: 4**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" a Link Portal opened at Haru's words. "The summoning condition is one Light Cyberse Monster! I set Commander! Link Summon! Link 1! Lumen Chevalier!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a lance landed in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Lumen Chevalier: Union / ATK 800 / Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate the Spell Card Link Formation!" Haru stated. "I target and Special Summon Commander from my Graveyard to the zone Chevalier points to!"

The Normal Monster emerged from a GY Portal with its 1500 DEF.

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto! The summoning condition is one "Lumen" Monster! I set Commander! Link Summon! Link 1! **Lumen Caster**!"

A humanoid Monster clad in ornate robes reminiscent of Papal clothing and a featureless mask over its face with Lightning's star engraved on it appeared under Chevalier's Bottom Marker, holding a golden book in its left hand.

 **Lumen Caster: Light / Cyberse / Union / Effect / ATK: 0 / Link 1: Bottom-Left**

[A new "Lumen" Union Monster.] Aqua noted. [This confirms he has countermeasures against your Marincess deck.]

"Yeah..." Blue Maiden nodded. "He knows I have Bubble Armor in my hand. He's going for a strategy which prevails it..."

"I activate my Skill! Appear, Judgement Arrows!" Haru cried out, his Link Magic glowing to life under Caster's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"I set one card face-down and Battle!" Haru pointed at her field. "Lumen Caster attacks Marbled Rock!"

"What!?" Blue Maiden exclaimed.

[Judgement Arrows or not, that Monster's Attack is 0!] Aqua remarked. [Why would he attack!?]

"To activate Caster's effect!" Haru declared. "When a Union Link Monster battles a Monster with more Attack, I can Link Summon one "Lumen" Link Monster by using Union Monsters I control as materials! Appear for the third time! Boku no sākitto!"

Caster opened its book as its pages glowed a bright yellow, conjuring a Link Portal.

"The summoning conditions are two Light Cyberse Monsters! I set Caster and Chevalier! Link Summon! Link 2! Zenith Lumen Knight!"

The tall knight in thin silver armor with golden trims and a glowing symbol of Lightning's star on its torso appeared in front of Judgement Arrows' Top Marker. It wore a falling buffe and held a flail in its left hand.

 **Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2000 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

"A Link Summon during the Battle Phase...?" Blue Maiden was shocked.

"And Caster's effect continues! After I Link Summon, one material is equipped to Knight. I select Chevalier!" the lance appeared in Knight's right hand. "It gains 800 Attack by its effect!"

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2000→2800)

[It has more than Marbled Rock!] Aqua gasped. [He bypassed Bubble Armor so easily.]

"Battle!" Haru shouted. "Knight, attack Marincess Marbled Rock!"

"I activate Marbled Rock's effect!" Blue Maiden stated. "When an attack is declared, by sending a "Marincess" Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I make it so Monsters can't be destroyed and I take no battle damage by that battle!"

A bubble materialized around her Link Monster, which protected it from the lance.

"You won't escape! Zenith Lumen Knight's effect! It gains one additional attack per Battle Phase for every "Lumen" Union Monster equipped to itself!" Haru revealed, prompting her to gasp. "Go, Knight! Attack Marbled Rock for a second time!"

"In that case, I activate the Trap Card Marincess Bubble Armor from my hand!" she shouted. "I can activate it from my hand because I control a Link 3 or higher Marincess. The Attack of battling Monsters can't be changed this turn, and since I control a Link 2 or higher Marincess, I draw one card!"

"You stopped Judgement Arrows, but you still take the damage and lose your Monster!"

True to Haru's words, Knight swung its flail to the side, causing its chain to extend until striking Marbled Rock. She gave a cry of pain before exploding, Blue Maiden's body glitched by the flames.

 **Blue Maiden: LP 4000 - 300 = 3700**

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card Marincess Snow!" Blue Maiden exclaimed. "When my "Marincess" Link Monster is destroyed, I can target it and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Marincess" Link Monster with a lower Link Rating, treating this summon as a Link Summon!"

"You reply with a Link Summon of your own!?" Haru's eyes widen a little.

"Exactly! Appear, Marincess Crystal Heart!"

The Monster composed of fog with a female-like face, which curled around Crystal Heart, was summoned to the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Maiden's right.

 **Marincess Crystal Heart** **: ATK 0 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Due to Marincess Snow, the summoned Crystal Heart is unaffected by your card effects so long as I control it." she added.

"Tch, I end my turn." Haru said.

[That was a close call.] Aqua wiped her brow in relief. [He undoubtedly became strong. I can feel new emotions driving him forward, and none of them are malicious intents. He... is fighting for someone.]

"For who?" Blue Maiden blinked in confusion.

[I don't know.] Aqua shook her head. [But... I can feel it's someone close to him. Someone who has a deep connection with him.]

"Someone close..." Blue Maiden muttered. _Maybe it's..._ "Watashi no turn, draw! I Special Summon a second copy of Sea Horse!"

The said Monster appeared under Crystal Heart's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set Sea Horse into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Marincess Sea Angel!" the little girl in white with 1000 ATK took Sea Horse's place. "Sea Angel's effect enables me to add Marincess Battle Ocean from my deck to my hand. Since I control two "Marincess" Monsters, I activate Mandarin's effect from my Graveyard to Special Summon her to Sea Angel's Link Marker!"

Emerging from a twister of bubbles on Sea Angel's left was the young girl wearing a primarily orange dress and a blue crown with a heart-shaped crystal.

 **Marincess** **Mandarin** **: ATK 100 /** _ **DEF 100**_ **/ LV: 1**

"That's the card she discarded for Marbled Rock." Haru noted.

"The next time Mandarin leaves the field, she's banished. Shine again, yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set Mandarin and Sea Angel! Link Summon! Marincess Coral Anemone!"

The Link 2 with 2000 ATK took Sea Angel's Zone.

"I activate Coral Anemone's effect! Resurrect, Blue Tang!" the Marincess with 1500 ATK returned. "Blue Tang's effect! I send Marincess Harlequin from my deck to the Graveyard! Next, I activate the Field Spell Marincess Battle Ocean and Link Summon!"

The third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Water Monsters, including Crystal Heart! I set Blue Tang, Coral Anemone, and the Link 2 Crystal Heart! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Marincess Wonder Heart!"

Emerging from the portal was a tall, humanoid Monster clad in armor of pearl shells with a dress motif and had a heart-shaped crystal on its chest. It followed its user in the Extra Monster Zone on her right.

 **Marincess Wonder Heart** **: Water / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/ Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

"A Link 4 Marincess!" Haru gasped.

"At this moment, Battle Ocean, Coral Anemone, and Blue Tang's effects activate!" Blue Maiden stated. "Blue Tang lets me excavate the top three cards of my deck to add a "Marincess" card to my hand!"

Three cards materialized before her, and she selected one.

"I add Marincess Wave to my hand! The rest are shuffled into my deck." she said. "Coral Anemone lets me return a "Marincess" card from my Graveyard to my hand, and I choose Bubble Armor! Lastly, Battle Ocean resolves! When I Link Summon a Marincess to the Extra Monster Zone, I can equip up to three "Marincess" Link Monsters with different names from my Graveyard to it. Resurrect, Sea Angel, Coral Anemone, and Marbled Rock!"

The spirits of the stated Link Monsters appeared on her field before entering Wonder Heart's body.

"Batoru Ōshan no kōka!" Blue Maiden threw her arm forward. "Marincess I control gain 200 Attack, plus an additional 600 Attack for every "Marincess" card equipped to them!"

[With three "Marincess" Monsters equipped, Wonder Heart gains a total of 2000 Attack!] Aqua stated.

(Marincess Wonder Heart: ATK 2400→4400)

"That's not enough!" Haru retorted. "And because you filled your Spell & Trap Zones, you can't activate Bubble Armor from your hand! Or did you forget it during your momentum!?"

"No, I did not. Battle!" Blue Maiden cried out, shocking him. "Wonder Heart, attack Zenith Lumen Knight! At this moment, Wonder Heart's effect activates! At the start of Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's Monster, your Monster becomes unaffected by card effects, except its own, until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What!?" Haru exclaimed. "That means Judgement Arrows and the boost Knight gained from the equipped Lumen Chevalier are invalid...!"

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2800→2000)

[The difference in Attack Points is 2400.] Aqua told. [Your Life Points are exactly 2400!]

"This ends here!" Blue Maiden declared.

"I won't let you pass!" Haru shouted back. "I activate the Counter Trap **Lumen Abnegate**!" a card, which depicted Lumen Caster deflecting a fireball with a magic barrier, appeared. "When my "Lumen" Link Monster equipped with a Union Monster is attacked, I can halve the battle damage and negate Knight's destruction!"

Blue Maiden scowled. "In that case, I activate Wonder Heart's other effect! Since she's battling an opponent's Monster, during damage calculation, I can target an equipped "Marincess" Link Monster; I target Coral Anemone!"

A large sword materialized in Wonder Heart's hand, which it swung at Knight, who was able to barely deflect it with its two weapons.

 **Haru: LP 2400 - 1200 = 1200**

"Lumen Abnegate's effect continues!" Haru stated. "Your Battle Phase ends here! And since the battle is over, Wonder Heart's expires!"

(Zenith Lumen Knight: ATK 2000→2800)

"But Wonder Heart's other effect activates!" she revealed. "After the battle in which I activated her previous effect, I Special Summon the targeted card with its effects negated! Appear, Coral Anemone!"

The spirit of Coral Anemone emerged from Wonder Heart, before her body solidified and showed her 2000 ATK. She followed her user in the Middle Main Monster Zone.

[Since she lost an equip card, Wonder Heart loses 600 Attack.] Aqua said. [But with Battle Ocean, Coral Anemone gains 200 Attack!]

(Marincess Wonder Heart: ATK 4400→3800; Marincess Coral Anemone: ATK 2000→2200)

"I end my turn." Blue Maiden concluded. "You changed. You started to fight for Bohman, right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I fight because I have something precious to protect. Be it my family or my friends. You... the way you're fighting... Aqua told me she senses you fighting for someone who has a deep connection to you. It's Bohman- your brother, right?"

Haru frowned and said nothing. "Yeah..." he admitted begrudgingly. "I'll protect Nii-san from you. Are you happy now?"

"Me?"

"After all, the last time we saw each other I was insistent on my point of view. But just now I admitted I was wrong and you were right."

"I'm not going to ridicule you if that's what you mean. I am happy, actually. Happy that you were able to see the truth. A family can always drive your spirit forward and it's a beautiful thing. Everyone deserves one, no matter who they are. Even you."

"Even me..." Haru echoed. A failed A.I. like him deserves a family? Come to think of it, Bohman never called or looked at him as a failure, but as his younger brother, Haru. Maybe it's time he doesn't think of himself as a failure anymore. "Let's resume. Boku no turn, draw! I activate the equipped Chevalier's effect to unequip it and Special Summon it!"

Knight discarded its lance, and Chevalier reappeared to grab it.

"I summon Lumen Supplier from my hand!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso which carried a wooden carriage filled with various weapons appeared.

 **Lumen Supplier:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 1**

"Arawarero! Boku no sākitto!" Haru exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are three or more Light Cyberse Monsters, including a Lumen! I set Supplier, Chevalier, and the Link 2 Knight! Link Summon! The preeminent ruler of light, Zenith Lumen Monarch!"

Emerging from the portal was the knight clad in pristine white armor with glowing trims and a golden symbol of Lightning's star on its torso and had four arms, one of which held a scepter in its hand. It gave a battle cry before landing in front of Judgement Arrows' Top Marker.

 **Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 2400 / Link 4: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Top-Left**

[A Link 4 showed itself.] Aqua noted in concern.

"Since Knight was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect lets me draw a card." Haru said. "And Since Supplier was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Union Monster from my hand! Appear, Lumen Squire!"

The human-sized knight with Lightning's star symbol on its torso and a dagger appeared.

 **Lumen Squire: Union /** _ **ATK 200**_ **/ DEF 800 / LV: 2**

"I banish Supplier from my Graveyard to activate its other effect, equipping Chevalier from my Graveyard to Monarch." the lance reappeared in one of the Link 4's free hands. "I also activate Squire's effect to equip itself to Monarch!"

The Link 4 took the dagger as well.

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 2400→3200)

"Battle! I-"

"I activate the Trap Card Marincess Wave from my hand!" Blue Maiden quickly declared. "I can activate it from my hand because I control a Link 3 or higher Marincess. Through its effect, I target your Monarch and negate its effect until the end of this turn!"

"Damn it..." Haru muttered. At this rate, he can't win this turn. "In that case, I'll deal as much damage as I can! Zenith Lumen Monarch, attack Marincess Coral Anemone!"

"I activate Wonder Heart's effect!" she pointed at his field. "When another "Marincess" Monster is attacked, I can change the attack to this card!"

"Fine." Haru 'tch'-ed. "But Squire's effect negates the attacked Wonder Heart's effects, therefore Judgement Arrows will affect Monarch!"

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 3200→6400)

The Link 4 unleashed a powerful blast of light from its scepter, which washed over Wonder Heart and disintegrated it.

 **Blue Maiden: LP 3700 - 2600 = 1100**

(Zenith Lumen Monarch: ATK 6400→3200)

[Free the emotions sleeping within you, Blue Maiden!] Aqua shouted.

"I activate my Skill! Shape of Sea!" her partner declared, shocking Haru. "When I take battle damage, I can Special Summon a Water Monster from my Graveyard with equal or lower Attack than the taken damage! Resurrect, Marbled Rock!"

A twister of water surrounded her, which shot into the sky and exploded, reveal the mentioned Link 3 inside of it. Marbled Rock gave a battle cry before following her user in the Left Main Monster Zone with her boosted 2700 ATK.

"She used my attack to her advantage..." Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Wonder Heart's last effect!" Blue Maiden added. "When she's destroyed, I can Special Summon Crystal Heart from my Graveyard!"

The Link 2 also returned with its boosted 200 ATK.

"Damn, I end my turn..." Haru said through grit teeth. He's in a horrible situation.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Blue Maiden announced. "I activate Marbled Rock's effect to return Wonder Heart from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck."

"Why would you-" Haru gasped. "You're going to re-summon it!"

"That's right! Kagayake! Yūjō to kizuna no sākitto! I set the Link 2 Coral Anemone and the Link 2 Crystal Heart! Link Summon! Return, Marincess Wonder Heart!"

Wonder Heart reappeared in the Extra Monster Zone on Blue Maiden's right, its ATK boosted to 2600.

"Coral Anemone's effect lets me recover Marincess Wave," Blue Maiden explained. "Battle Ocean's effect also activates, and I equip one Coral Anemone and one Sea Angel from the Graveyard to Wonder Heart!"

The said Monsters' spirits entered the Link 4's body and it gained a blue aura.

(Marincess Wonder Heart: ATK 2600→3800)

"Battle! Wonder Heart, attack Zenith Lumen Monarch! At this moment, Wonder Heart's effect activates, making your Monster unaffected by card effects, except its own, for this battle!"

[The damage will be 1400!] Aqua pointed out. [We win!]

"It's not over yet! I activate **Lumen Strategist** 's effect from my hand!" Haru exclaimed. "I discard this card and send the equipped Squire and Chevalier to the Graveyard to gain a total of 2000 Life Points!"

The dagger and lance Monarch held suddenly burst into green particles, which enveloped Haru.

 **Haru: LP 1200 + 2000 = 3200**

[But now, Monarch lost its equip cards and it can be destroyed.] Aqua told.

"Strategist protects Monarch from destruction by my opponent's hands this turn since a Union monster, which was equipped to Monarch, was sent to the Graveyard by Strategist!"

True to Haru's words, his Link 4 was able to deflect Wonder Heart's sword with its scepter.

 **Haru: LP 3200 - 1400 = 1800**

"Judgement Arrows will double Monarch's Attack if you attack it with Marbled Rock!" Haru pointed out. "Even if you use Bubble Armor from your hand, Marbled Rock doesn't have enough Attack to deplete my Life Points. You're out of attacks to make!"

"Are you sure about that?" Blue Maiden smiled, surprising him. "Battle! Marbled Rock, attack Zenith Lumen Monarch! I activate Marincess Bubble Armor from my hand, making it so the Attack of battling Monsters can't be changed, and since I control a Link 2 or higher Marincess, I draw one card!"

After doing so, "By banishing Harlequin from the Graveyard when a Marincess declares an attack, for every different "Marincess" Link Monster in my Graveyard, the attacking Monster gains 400 Attack until the end of this turn!"

"Harlequin!?" Haru gasped. That's the card she sent to the Graveyard with Blue Tang turns ago! "You predicted this situation...!"

[Marincess Sea Angel, Blue Slug, Coral Anemone, and Crystal Heart are in the Graveyard, for a total of four.] Aqua pointed out. [Which means Marbled Rock gains 1600 Attack!]

(Marincess Marbled Rock: ATK 2700→4300)

"4300 Attack!?" Haru's eyes widen in shock.

"[Marincess Submerge!]" the human and Ignis shouted in unison.

Marbled Rock unleashed a powerful jet of water from its hands, which didn't destroy Monarch, but sent Haru flying off of his D-Board with a cry of pain.

 **Haru: LP 1800 - 1900 = 0**

 **Winner: Blue Maiden!**

 _In the end... I wasn't able to protect you, Nii-san._ Haru thought. _But, at least I brought you some time. Nii-san... win. Win and create the world you seek... so we can be together... forever. I hope you can keep your promise, heh heh._

 _Haru!_

He gave a sly smile at hearing Bohman's desperate shout in his head. _Sorry... Goodbye._ Haru shed tears of sorrow before his body vanished in yellow data, leaving Blue Maiden alone.

"This win... doesn't feel right." she whispered with a frown. "He was fighting for his brother, like me. He didn't do anything wrong..."

[You're right.] Aqua agreed, placing her hands together in a praying manner. [Lightning made him become a soldier. It's not your fault, Blue Maiden, that it had to go this way.]

"Lightning... how many lives will he twist with his ambitions?" Blue Maiden thought aloud before zooming off.

[Everyone, can you hear me?] Playmaker's voice spoke through their Duel Disks. [We defeated all cannon fodders. Let's split apart and search for Lightning. Whoever finds him first-]

He stopped talking as the sky started glitching, catching their attention. When the occurrence ended, their D-Boards suddenly shut down.

[There's less Data Material!] Grim realized.

"So we'll crash, isn't that lovely!" Bloody Talker gritted his teeth as they fell. "I'm going to have to use Instant Save Coating!"

A large island was coming in his way, so he jumped off his D-Board and activated his program. When he landed, he didn't take any physical damage thanks to Instant Save Coating, but coughed as sand surrounded his body.

"This must be Lightning's doing." he said through a cough. He waved his hands to blow the sand away, and once he was done, Grim emerged from his Duel Disk up to his waist.

[This location... I'm not the only one to get déjà vu, right?] Grim questioned.

Bloody Talker took in his words and looked around. Moments later, the two realized where they were.

"This is the island Playmaker landed during his Duel with Onizuka." Bloody Talker said. He placed a hand on his hip with a sigh. "Well, this is 'Mirror' LINK VRAINS for a reason."

[It's a perfect copy of the original.] Grim added. [We were able to recognize it so easily. Communications to the outside have been cut. More than likely, Mirror LINK VRAINS's entrance closed.]

"Which means we're locked in." Bloody Talker remarked. "Quite the problem."

Their conversation was interrupted by an aurora borealis materializing around their respective areas.

"A wall?" Bloody Talker thought aloud.

[Which means we can't summon Monsters to fly on.] Grim narrowed his eyes. [It seems Lightning's completing his preparations.]

"That's right."

Bloody Talker turned his head to the side, seeing Adam there. A moment passed before they said anything, the wind blowing some sand up in the meantime.

"Lightning let you come." he fully turned towards her. "The first Duel we'll be played by us, then."

"Lightning's broadcasting this to your other comrades." Adam said. "He wants to defeat you one-by-one to break your spirit."

"I expected a dirty move from Lightning." Bloody Talker waved a hand. He then smirked. "But let's reverse it, shall we? We'll break _his_ spirit instead."

"With you winning?" Adam asked.

"No. With us teaming up." his smirk vanished, turning serious. "When this Duel ends, one of us will join the other. Whatever the outcome, it's a lose-lose for Lightning since we'll team up."

"That's right." Adam nodded. "But we don't have to fight. In Mirror LINK VRAINS, when you lose, you're erased and your consciousness leaves your body. I developed a countermeasure against it- a simple program- so that won't happen to us when this Duel ends... but nobody is forcing us to waste time with this."

"I know. And it's nice to know you made a program like that." Kioku spoke up. "But you can't be selfish."

"Selfish, you say?"

"Yes. You fight for what you believe is noble, and your goal is indeed noble. But, only you think that will be a good thing. You're forcing those good intentions on me and the world, and that's no different than evil intentions."

"Blasphemous words. Someone might dislike the idea of a new life, but once they get a taste of it, they'll come to accept it in time. That's what it is to be a human. Moreover, everyone has different perspectives on good and evil. Calling my intentions evil is not the same as saying everyone believes they're evil."

"But a new life could hurt many people, like the Lost Incident." Kioku pointed out. "The Lost Incident is what brought us here! Despite being a Dark-attribute user, Bloody Talker found hope among the friends and family who supported him. But you... a Light-attribute user, didn't. Fake family or not, Bloody Talker had people he could rely on and trust, open himself to. You fell into darkness, Erika-nee, and it's about time I pull you out of it and make you see the true light."

"My life wasn't the best. The threat called Lightning was always behind the corner and I only trusted Grandeen." Adam said. "But I know the light I follow. It's called happiness. And when I'll reach that light and grab it, you and I can rest in peace. Everyone will!"

"But the Ignis and Cyberse won't!" Kioku shouted back. "Everyone deserves a chance at life! You and Grandeen fight alone, and that will be the deciding factor this final battle because you Duel with hate, but we Duel with hope for the future! A world in perfect harmony- isn't that what Lily would say!?"

"Lily is dead!" she remarked. "What she would say or do doesn't matter anymore."

"It doesn't because she entrusted her choices to you." Kioku pointed a finger at her. "When I'll save you from the darkness, I'll be doing it on Lily's behalf as well!"

"Then show me!" Adam summoned her Duel Disk. "Show me your power, and I'll show you mine."

"You read me like a book. Expected from my twin sister." Kioku said.

 _This is it._ Grim narrowed his eyes in concern. _Their fated Duel..._

" **DUEL!** " the twins shouted in unison, the sand under their feet gaining a sacred glow.

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Haru:**

 **Lumen Caster** (Light/Cyberse/Union/Effect/ATK: 0/Link 1: Bottom-Left)

1 "Lumen" monster

Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Cyberse monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. When your Union Link Monster battles a monster with more ATK: You can, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Lumen" Link Monster by using Union monsters you control as Link Materials, then equip 1 of the used materials to the summoned monster.

 **Lumen Abnegate**

Counter Trap

When your "Lumen" Link Monster equipped with a Union monster is attacked: You can halve the battle damage you'd take from that battle and negate your monster's destruction, and if you do, after that battle's Damage Step, end the Battle Phase.

 **Lumen Strategist** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 1)

Discard this card from your hand (Quick Effect): Send any number of Spell and/or Trap cards you control to the GY; gain 1000 LP for each. If a Union monster(s) was sent to the GY this way, the monster to which it was equipped to cannot be destroyed by your opponent this turn.

* * *

 **Quite a chapter from a siblinghood perspective. Haru Duels Blue Maiden and loses, leaving this story with a real, emotional stain which I'll never forget. It was good writing the little guy, and this time, Blue Maiden actually had to work to get her win, unlike in the anime. However, the Marincess proved too much and prevailed over Lumen.**

 **That said, I didn't have to make a single OC card for Blue Maiden to survive attacks/effects. That just shows how good of a deck it is. But then why do I get the feeling it could lose to Ai because the writers are making him winwinwinwinwinwin-WHEN HE COULD'VE LOST AGAINST PANDOR IF SHE HAD ZEROBOROS!**

 **Next chapter, you readers should know what gonna happen! ;) And wasn't Ai just hilarious in his Duel against Pandor?**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Pandor's deck and do you think she could've won with Topologic Zeroboros?**


	54. (S2) Farewell, Past

"You may be asking yourself, what the Hell is this? Stay tuned to find out.

Which way is the best to kill a character? Misplays or making them a female? The anime may have given us the answer.

'This is my best chapter yet', says Sakushi Ryu. Can we take his word?"

 _This is Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! News_

 _with best-Ignis-girl-ever, Lily_

"Shocking news, fellas!" the camera showed Lily turning around on a chair in a dramatic fashion, being in her human form, wearing an expensive suit, and wearing glasses. "If Sakushi Ryu won't be lazy as he always is and the readers like this, in every chapter, you'll get a small segment with me, Lily, being your host and reading the latest news."

She took the papers on her desk and shuffled them. "I did that because it makes me look cool and like I own this place." she cleared. "Blue Maiden and Akira get their Duel with Ai, and Sakushi Ryu was left astounded by the anime's choice to have Blue Maiden make misplays to 'explain' their eventual loss at the evil Ignis's hands. Almark is live on the scene-" she turned her head to a screen which opened beside her. "Almark, what do you have to say?"

[That this is getting very interesting.] Almark, who stood there with a microphone, said. The Duel was playing out behind him. [As you can see-] he moved to the side, just in time to show Blue Maiden not negating Pikari's effect. [The misplays are real.] then she didn't negate Dark Knight's effect. [Like, very real.] she then negated Fire Phoenix. [OMG, gal, are you serious!?] Ai played the Link Spell. [SERIOUS PLOT TWIST!]

[Hey, what are you doing!?] Ai finally noticed Almark. [Is that a show and I wasn't invited-]

"Bye!" Lily quickly closed the screen. "VRAINS has shown that it cares about females... OK, maybe not that much since they killed my girl Ema without her DOING ANYTHING-Ahem, so females don't get the usual treatment. Sakushi Ryu said 'killing a character by making them do misplays is horrible writing' and he announced he'll rewrite that Duel in the future. But will he do it!? Maybe... it's Aoi and Akira we're talking about-Akira who only has one Duel in the anime, and will probably die. Again."

Lily adjusted her glasses and continued. "Sakushi Ryu said 'This is my best chapter yet'. Should that make us worry? Maybe. Does that mean this chapter could contain all summoning methods? Yes. An amazing plot twist? Hell yeah! Long chapter? You can bet your money it is."

"And now, the response to the readers' reviews. This has been Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! News, I am Lily, and see you next time!" Lily spun her chair around, but she used to much force and it accidentally turned back around, making her hit her knee into the table. "For Kuriboh's sake- that hurt!"

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"I already planned a chapter with Haru and Bohman in Album Collection, so lucky you."

 **\- In response to** ** _Lindia Fullmoon_ 's ****review:**

"Plot twist! Yusaku can actually break the fourth wall, that's why he hadn't lost yet."

"No, I can't." Yusaku interjected. "BitBoot and TeraByte are just cannon fodder... That's all. What other purpose did they serve this entire show/story?"

"So mean!" Sakushi Ryu said.

"You're making me say them." Yusaku raised an eyebrow.

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

"Happy to read from you again, and you came back to the right chapter!"

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 32:**

 **Farewell, Past**

* * *

 **Adam: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"You allowed me to chose either to take the first or second turn in our last Duel; I'll repay your elfin kindness by letting you do that this time." Bloody Talker waved a finger at his opponent.

"Fair enough. If that's your decision, I accept." Adam said. "I will go first. Jibun no turn!"

"Heh, it seems you aren't that bad." Bloody Talker remarked. "You can accept some decisions I make, but not all of them. That means you can concede my decisions as well."

"Bloody Talker's the one talking, isn't it?" Adam asked. "Actually, scrap that. It should be obvious by the way you try to attack me with words."

"Yes, you're talking to wagahai-sama." he smirked before turning serious. "Adam, just now, I gave you a choice. Didn't you feel any pressure from having to make a choice that can greatly influence the future."

 _"You were giving Kioku a choice." Kaiba shot back. "A choice which would've benefitted only you." [...] "And this is how you want to give him happiness? By making him choose!?"_

 _Enough._ she snapped at Kaiba's words, which ringed in the back of her head. "Bloody Talker, I understand what you're implying. I'm forcing my brother to choose between his fake and real family... that's right, I won't deny it. But we have to make hard decisions in our lives at some point; my brother chose you and hence why we're Dueling now."

"Could you stop with the fake family crap?" Bloody Talker pouted. "As you can see, I'm very real myself."

"I wonder why you're so interested in the first place." Adam said. "This isn't any of your business."

"No, since Kioku and I are the same, it's my business as well." Bloody Talker shot back. "You're technically my twin sister as well, Adam!"

"That was a horrible joke." she scoffed.

 _The Duel started seconds ago and they're already discussing._ Grim noted with a frown. _It will be hard to destroy the fortress Erika build around herself._

"I'll start my turn now." Adam announced. "I summon Archangel Uriel!"

The female angel clad from head to toe in pristine white armor, which had two blue eyes glowing out of her helmet's eye sockets and held a long lance with a flag attached to it appeared.

 **Archangel Uriel:** _ **ATK 100**_ **/ DEF 1900 / LV: 4**

"I activate Uriel's effect." Adam stated. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Fairy Monster from my hand. Awaken, Newborn Envoy - Life!"

The infant dragon with a serpentine body and grey scales inside a transparent, egg-shaped object made entirely out of light that had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with white circuits attached to it by an invisible link appeared.

 **Newborn Envoy - Life:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 2 / SC: 8**

"When Life is Normal or Special Summoned by the effect of a Light Fairy Monster, its effect activates." Adam told. "I can add one "Envoy" Monster from my deck to my hand, except another copy of itself. I add Eternity Envoy - Netzach. Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!"

A Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Light Fairy Monsters! I set Uriel and Life! Link Summon! Awaken, Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel!"

Accompanied by an angelic choir, the female angel with violet skin, long silver hair, wearing a helmet that covered her eyes, grey armor, a dagger in her hand, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with purple circuits attached to her back by an invisible link, emerged from the portal and landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Compassionate Envoy - Zadkiel: ATK 1000 / Link 2: Bottom, Right**

"When a Fairy Link Monster is Special Summoned to my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand." Adam revealed her card. "Awaken, Archangel Tiaiel in defense mode!"

Emerging from a portal of light was the humanoid angel in white armor, a yellow visor, two additional arms sprouting from its back, and no legs but a pointy edge attached to its waist. The Monster flapped its crimson wings before landing under Zadkiel's Bottom Marker.

 **Archangel Tiaiel: ATK 1800 /** _ **DEF 2300**_ **/ LV: 6**

"Due to its effect, Fairy Monsters Zadkiel points to can't be destroyed by battle, and so long as I control the Link Summoned Zadkiel, I take no battle damage," she explained. "Moreover! Due to Tiaiel's effect, you can only target it for attacks, and so long as a Link Monster points to Tiaiel, it and that Link Monster cannot be removed from the field by your card effects!"

[An upgraded version of the strategy she used against Kaiba.] Grim noted. [Our attacks are useless in fewer words.]

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Adam concluded. "It's your turn."

"Let's destroy those walls around her. Waretachi no turn!" Bloody Talker drew his new card. "I activate the Spell Card Pre-Preparation of Rites, enabling me to add Scarlet Ritual and Scarlet Witch from my deck to my hand."

"Of course you'll go for Witch." Adam remarked.

"In this Duel, the one who reads the other better shall win." Bloody Talker extracted the two cards which ejected from his deck. "I'm very interested in how far we can go. By discarding the Counter Trap Fail Safe Shatter, I can Special Summon Throttle Engine Dragon from my hand through his own effect!"

The mechanical dragon riding a Harley road king appeared on the field with a rev of its bike.

 **Throttle Engine Dragon:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/ DEF 200 / LV: 5**

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Scarlet Ritual!" his jumpsuit's highlights started glowing blue after those words, and in the air, the scarlet circle materialized with letters appearing seconds later inside of it, glowing with an eerie red.

"Using its effect, I sacrifice the Level 5 Engine Dragon on my field and the Level 2 Life Deus - Bloom in my hand!" Bloody Talker shouted as his Monsters exploded in particles of red light which were sucked into the magic circle. "The contract has been made! The witch who wields the dark arts of sorcery inherits these souls! Ritual Summon! Appear now, Scarlet Witch!"

The female with fair skin, red eyes and lipstick, wearing a dark red jumpsuit with glowing red circuits, a cloak of the same colour, and a helmet from which black spikes jutted out appeared with a giggle.

 **Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500 /** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/ LV: 7**

[Scarlet Ritual's additional effect activates.] Grim stated. [After successfully Ritual Summoning, my partner can choose to activate one of two effects.]

"I choose the first one." he told. "I raise the Attack of all Monsters on the field by 1000 and inflicting 400 damage to my opponent for each Monster on the field!"

Scarlet Witch's hands glowed as she unleashed three beams of light at Adam, causing her to hiss by the pain.

(Scarlet Witch: ATK 2500→3500; Zadkiel: ATK 1000→2000; Tiaiel: ATK 1800→2800)

 **Adam: LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

"In the occasion you win, the damage I take in this Duel will be my retribution." Adam said with a solemn look. "After all, one way or another, I'll have to be punished for what I've done."

"I don't want you to be punished." Bloody Talker and Kioku pointed out. "But others might hate you and they'll try to hurt you. This retribution is for the greater good."

"You took my words into note." Adam said. "You did become cold and stoic. Well, not on a large scale, but a little."

Bloody Talker smirked. "I always try my best. I activate the effect of Scarlet Witch!" he stated. "Once per turn, by sealing her from attacking this turn, I can take control of one Monster my opponent controls until the End Phase. Of course, I target Zadkiel. Heinous Betrayal!"

[Since this effect doesn't make it leave the field, Tiaiel's effect won't apply.] Grim said.

"But it won't succeed. I chain the Trap Card **Sacrifice of an Envoy** to Witch's effect!" a card, which depicted Gadessa of Envoy shielding Archangel Christia, appeared. "I release an "Envoy" Link Monster I control to draw cards and gain 500 Life Points equal to its Link Rating. I release Zadkiel to draw two cards and gain 1000 Life Points!"

Scarlet Witch's eyes started glowing red as she made bizarre gestures with her hands, but Zadkiel vanished in a shower of light that enveloped Adam.

 **Adam: LP 2800 + 1000 = 3800**

[She regained what she lost.] Grim commented. [And since you used her effect, Witch can't attack this turn.]

"Yeah, but this can still work." Bloody Talker told him. "Since I control at least one Cyberse Monster, I can activate the Spell Card Cyberse Memory, whose effect lets me draw a card and reveal it to my opponent."

He did just that. "The card I drew is Reboot Doll, a Cyberse Monster; Cyberse Memory's additional effect allows me to draw another card since I drew a Cyberse. Then, I summon Reboot Doll!"

The small, female humanoid Monster appeared with a giggle.

 **Reboot Doll:** _ **ATK 500**_ **/ DEF 500 / LV: 2**

"I activate Reboot Doll's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Graveyard. Come back, Bloom!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Following Bloody Talker's words, his Monster gave a girlish pose, conjuring a GY Portal from which the small dragon with a serpentine body that had two feet but no arms or hands, deep black scales, crimson talons, amber eyes with long eyelashes, long green hair, a large rose around her neck, and two butterfly wings emerged.

 **Life Deus - Bloom: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 2000**_ **/ LV: 2**

Grim hissed in pain as a minor part of his body suddenly dissolved into white data. [This program again...]

"I see you prepared yourself for the pain to come." Adam observed.

[If Bloody Talker loses, I'm done for, but if he wins, I return to normal, was it?]

"Yes." she nodded to his question. "I'll end this dispute between us at one blast."

"But will it work? Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "The summoning conditions are one or more Monsters, including a Cyberse! I set Scarlet Witch and Reboot Doll! Link Summon! Link 2! System Converter!"

The evolved Cyberse Converter leaped out of the portal with a mechanical growl, landing in the Extra Monster Zone on Bloody Talker's right.

 **System Converter:** **ATK 1200 / Link 2: Bottom, Bottom-Right**

"When he's Link Summoned, I can add this card from my deck to my hand!" Bloody Talker stated. "It's the Spell Card Cybenet Fusion, which I activate! I use Bloom and System Converter on my field to perform a Fusion Summon!"

As his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, he chanted.

"The strong ones gather before its might! The one from legends will now be reborn in this fictional world!"

He clapped his hands together and raised them in the air with his gaze. Bloody Talker swung his hands and head down, revealing his mad grin.

"Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 7! Cyberse Majestic Kirin!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the horse-like bodied creature with metallic, golden fish scales, the head of a maned dragon with golden scales, two wooden horns of a deer, four feet with hooves of an ox, a tail of a lion with brown-orange fur, and deep blue eyes with black slits revealed itself.

 **Cyberse Majestic Kirin:** _ **ATK 2200**_ **/ DEF 1200 / LV: 7**

"Battle! Cyberse Majestic Kirin, attack Tiaiel!" Bloody Talker shouted. "At this moment, due to his effect, when Kirin battles with an opponent's Monster, an effect is activated depending on the Link Rating the Link Monster used as Fusion Material had."

[Converter was a Link 2 Monster,] Grim explained. [Thus Kirin gains 800 Attack until the end of damage step.]

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 2200→3000)

"My angel may be destroyed, but I won't take any damage because it's in defense mode."

Following Adam's words, Kirin opened its maw as a torrent of crimson flames was unleashed and destroyed the opposing angel.

(Cyberse Majestic Kirin: ATK 3000→2200)

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"A Ritual, Link, and Fusion Summon on the same turn..." Adam narrowed her eyes. "Jibun no turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card Path Blessed by Light. Since my opponent is the only one to currently control Monsters, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light Monster from my deck, but it can't attack this turn. Awaken, the Tuner Monster High Cupit!"

The female angel-like Monster with a bow and arrow appeared on her field.

 **High Cupit: Tuner /** _ **ATK 300**_ **/ DEF 500 / LV: 2**

"Tuner? I knew you can use other summoning methods." her brother admitted.

"And you were right to think so. I activate the card I've set, the Spell Card Cross Draw of Destiny!" she shouted. "This card lets both players draw a card, and when it is a Monster, it is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position on the opponent's field and the player who summoned it gains Life Points equal to its Attack."

[That's a bizarre effect...] Grim murmured.

"I'm down for it." Bloody Talker took hold of the top card of his deck.

"Let's go." Adam did the same. _I offer this body and soul to God._ she thought. _In return, tell me what to do._

"DRAW!" the two shouted in unison while everybody anxiously awaited the result.

Bloody Talker was the first to reveal his card, which wasn't a Monster.

"It seems you didn't draw a Monster." Adam said. She then slowly looked at her card. "The card I drew is..." a small breeze passed their island, blowing some sand and her hair up a bit. "God is telling me to fight."

 _Erika-nee..._ Bloody Talker could hear Kioku whisper.

"I drew **Kind Envoy - Sachiel** , a Monster Card!" Adam revealed her card. "Therefore, I Special Summon her to your field! Awaken!"

A female angel with fair skin, brown hair, wearing a cloak around her body which shadowed her eyes and had red orbs decorating its shoulders, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with red circuits attached to her back by an invisible link, appeared on the other side of the field.

 **Kind Envoy - Sachiel: Light / Fairy / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 0**_ **/ LV: 4 / SC: 1**

"Then, I summon Death Envoy - Azrael!"

The female angel with an old cloak wrapped around her body, held a scythe, and had two, star-shaped protrusions made of obsidian with crimson circuits attached to her back by an invisible link appeared.

 **Death Envoy - Azrael:** _ **ATK 800**_ **/ DEF 1400 / LV: 4 / SC: 5**

"Azrael's effect activates upon Normal Summon!" Adam shouted. "I send an "Envoy" card from my deck to the Graveyard; it'll be Silence Envoy - Dumah. Since I did that and I control no cards in my Spell & Trap Zones, I can set this card from my deck: Rotting Requiem!"

A set card materialized in her Middle Spell & Trap Zone.

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card **Booby Trap Mk-III**!" a card, which depicted the card Booby Trap E trapped by a bear trap, appeared. "When a card is Set in my opponent's Spell & Trap Zone, I can pay 1000 Life Points to banish it face-down!"

 **Bloody Talker: LP 3000 - 1000 = 2000**

"What?" Adam's eyes widen a little as the same bear trap caught her newly set card, destroying it. She then frowned. "You added a card to deal with Azrael's effect..."

"That's right." Bloody Talker grinned. "Your requiem can peacefully rot in the Banish Zone."

"In that case, I'll use a different strategy. I activate High Cupit's effect, choosing the number three; I send three cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard and have Cupit gain 3 Levels until the end of this turn."

(High Cupit: Level 1→4)

"Kagayake! Jibun no seinaru sākitto!" a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one Envoy with 1000 or less Attack. I set Azrael in the Link Marker!"

Said Monster turned into a beam of light and entered the portal. "Link Summon! Awaken, Zealous Envoy - Muzania!"

Emerging from the portal, accompanied by an angelic choir, was Muzania, and floated emotionlessly above the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Z** **ealous Envoy - Muzania: ATK 1000 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Due to her effect, when an "Envoy" Monster would be summoned from my Extra Deck, Sachiel can be treated as a material from the opponent's field as well." she stated, shocking the other two. "The Level 4 Cupit tunes the Level 4 Sachiel!"

Her two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Angel of the sky!" she chanted. "Draw your sword and raise your shield to protect the Fourth Heaven under God's name!"

Eight miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of her Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Awaken, Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel!"

The outline was filled to reveal the slim, humanoid, silver machine with gold accents, angelic wings emerging from both of its shoulders and where its ears should be, had a hole in its right palm, a large, golden ring attached to its left arm, two blue eyes, a crescent-shaped ornament around the back of its head, and six star-shaped protrusions made of iron with golden circuits attached to its back by an invisible link. It was summoned to Muzania's Bottom Marker.

 **Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/ DEF 2500 / LV: 8**

"She used the Monster on my field to Synchro Summon...!?" Bloody Talker muttered.

"I activate Muzania's Quick Effect!" Adam stated. "When a Light Monster is Special Summoned to its link, once per turn, I can place a Zealous Counter on that Monster!"

Following her words, a white flame lit up above Sahaquel's head.

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: Zealous Counters 0→1)

"Whenever a Monster with a Zealous Counter would be destroyed by battle or a card effect, I can remove its Counter instead," Adam explained. "Now I activate Sahaquel's effect! Once while it's face-up on the field, I can release a Link Monster I control and target face-up cards my opponent controls up to the released Link Monster's Link Rating. I release the Link 1 Muzania and target Kirin."

The said Monster exploded in yellow particles which surrounded Sahaquel's ring on its left arm.

"The targeted card has its effects negated until the End Phase! Do it, Soul Asylum!"

Following Adam's words, Sahaquel fired a yellow ring from its weapon which entrapped the Fusion Monster, causing it to grey.

[Kirin's effect won't activate now...] Grim gritted his teeth.

"Battle! Sahaquel, lay waste to Cyberse Majestic Kirin! When this Monster battles an opponent's Monster, it gains 1000 Attack during the damage calculation!"

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 2000→3000)

A yellow saber beam emerged from the hole in Sahaquel's right palm, which it used to bisect Kirin and made it vanish from the field with a pained roar.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 2000 - 800 = 1200**

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 3000→2000)

Bloody Talker watched in worry as more of Grim's body vanished.

"You should also worry about yourself." Adam addressed him. "I end my turn."

"Waretachi no turn!" he announced. "I banish Booby Trap Mk-III from the Graveyard to activate its other effect, letting me draw an additional card during this Draw Phase! I also activate Life Deus - Bloom's effect in my Graveyard, letting me return her to my hand during my Standby Phase because I didn't Overdrive Summon yet this Duel. I summon Steampunk Slinger!"

The male teen in steampunk clothing with a golden gun in his left hand appeared.

 **Steampunk Slinger:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/ DEF 800 / LV: 4**

"I activate Virus Handler's effect in my hand, negating Slinger's effects to Special Summon this card from my hand!"

Slinger's body greyed as the evolved form of Virus Spreader appeared with its "Vi-Vi" battle cry.

 **Virus Handler: Tuner / ATK 200 /** _ **DEF 100**_ **/ LV: 3**

"Then I activate his effect!" Bloody Talker continued. "By targeting Slinger, Virus Handler's Level becomes equal to the targeted Monster's, in this case four!"

The two rings detached from the Monster's body and positioned themselves above the stated Monsters' heads, and the crystals in them started glowing brightly.

(Virus Handler: Level 3→4)

"I Overlay the Level 4 Slinger and Virus Handler!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, Bloody Talker chanted. "Magical being with superior intellect! Manifest here and now, by my side! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Rank 4! Steampunk Keyubi Fox!"

To reveal itself was the young woman with fair skin, long, black hair tied in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them, and wearing a Japanese fox mask, clothes that seemed a cross between steampunk ones and a kimono. She gave a mischevious smirk upon entering the field in the Extra Monster Zone, and two Overlay Units circled behind her.

 **Steampunk Keyubi Fox:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/ DEF 2100 / RK: 4**

"I activate Keyubi Fox's effect!" Bloody Talker stated as one Overlay Unit vanished. "By detaching the Slinger Overlay Unit, I add one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Disk Driver. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell **Cybenet Steamwork**!"

A card, which depicted various Monster used by Bloody Talker working together, appeared.

"Through its effect, once per turn, I can target and Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower "Steampunk", "Relativity", or "Deus" Monster from my Graveyard! Resurrect, Slinger!"

The said Monster emerged from a GY Portal.

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" Bloody Talker shouted. "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! I set Steampunk Slinger and Keyubi Fox! Link Summon! Backup Lady!"

The Monster reminiscent of Playmaker's Backup Secretary emerged from the portal, flying on her platform and holding a holographic tablet.

 **Backup Lady:** **ATK 1400 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top-Right**

[When Lady is Link Summoned, my partner can return a Cyberse Link Monster from his Graveyard to the Extra Deck,] Grim explained. [And if he does, he can return a Monster Card from his Graveyard to his hand as well.]

"Using this effect, I return System Converter and Steampunk Slinger to my Extra Deck and hand respectively!" Bloody Talker told. "I activate Lady's Quick Effect! Once per Duel, I can normal summon a Cyberse from my hand to a zone she points to! Come back, Slinger!"

Backup Lady started tapping her tablet, opening a portal under her Bottom-Left Marker, from which the said Monster jumped out.

"One more time, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters, including a Cyberse! I set the Link 2 Backup Lady and Slinger! Link Summon! Come to me, The One Killing Souls - Cyberse Berserker!"

The tall, humanoid lizard with large spikes extending from its back, a long tail, a mouth attached to its chest, a long tendril instead of a right hand, and a mask attached to its face that had two slitted red eyes appeared, landing in the Extra Monster Zone on his right.

 **Cyberse Berserker:** **ATK 2000 / Link 3: Top, Right, Bottom**

"Cyberse Berserker's effect!" he continued. "This card gains 100 Attack for every other Monster on the field!"

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2000→2100)

"I activate the Spell Card Markers' Meister on Berserker, thus allowing me to draw three new cards. Then, I activate Berserker's other effect!" Bloody Talker pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can target one Monster my opponent controls and destroy it! I target Sahaquel! Mad Feast!"

"I remove its Zealous Counter in order to avoid destruction!" Adam yelled.

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: Zealous Counters 1→0)

"When the effect of Cyberse Berserker doesn't destroy its target, until the End Phase, it will gain 600 Attack." Bloody Talker said. Since it wasn't able to destroy something, the Link Monster's eyes glowed brightly in rage as it roared.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2100→2700)

"Battle! Cyberse Berserker, attack Sahaquel!" Bloody Talker ordered.

"When Sahaquel battles an opponent's Monster, it gains 1000 Attack during the damage calculation!" Adam reminded him.

(Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel: ATK 2000→3000)

"However, when my beast battles an opponent's Monster whose Attack is higher than its original Attack, he gains an extra 500 Attack until that battle's end!" her brother added.

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 2700→3200)

[Ours is higher!] Grim smiled.

Cyberse Berserker pierced the angel's chest with its tendril-arm, causing it to explode and bath Adam in flames, but she didn't show any form of distress.

 **Adam: LP 3800 - 200 = 3600**

"With the battle's end, Berserker's effect ends as well, and he loses an additional 100 Attack since he's the only one on the field." Bloody Talker said. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn, with it, Mad Feast's effect wears off."

(Cyberse Berserker: ATK 3200→2000)

"Jibun no turn!" Adam started her turn. "Using the scale 2 Eternity Envoy - Netzach and the scale 6 Water Envoy - Azariel, I set my Pendulum Scales!"

The two pillars of blue light materialized on her field, her angels rising to their tips.

[Get ready!] Grim addressed his Origin, who nodded back.

"Due to Netzach's Pendulum Effect, if I have another Envoy in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Pendulum Summon Envoy's from my Graveyard instead of the Extra Deck!" Adam declared. "Grand power that oscillates in my soul! Arise and reveal the path to a new world! Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Death Envoy - Azrael, Kind Envoy - Sachiel, Fire Envoy - Jehoel, and Silence Envoy - Dumah!"

A purple portal opened between the pillars, from which four beams shot out and materialized in the form of her sacred Monsters.

 **Death Envoy - Azrael: ATK 800 /** _ **DEF 1400**_ **/ LV: 4 / SC: 5**

 **Kind Envoy - Sachiel: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 4 / SC: 1**

 **Fire Envoy - Jehoel: ATK 2000 /** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/ LV: 4 / SC: 2**

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 5 / SC: 6**

"Jehoel, which was milled by Cupit..." Bloody Talker whispered to himself. "This will get dangerous."

"And now, a chain of effects activate from my field and Graveyard!" Adam clenched a fist. "Azrael's effect also activates upon Pendulum Summon, so I send Descend of Envoy from my deck to the Graveyard. When Dumah's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw one card. If I Special Summon an "Envoy" Monster or Monsters, I can Special Summon Zadkiel from my Graveyard at the cost of banishing her the next time she leaves the field!"

"I also chain!" Bloody Talker cried out. "If a Monster or Monsters are summoned, I can activate the Trap **Torrential Sepulture**! All Monsters on the field are destroyed!"

As the Trap card revealed itself, a torrent of water exploded from it, washing over the entire area before vanishing together with the Monsters that were on the field.

[Great timing.] Grim praised his partner.

"And when a Cyberse Monster or Monsters on my field are destroyed by battle or an effect, I can Special Summon Disk Driver from my hand!"

The male, humanoid Monster clad in a black jumpsuit with white-glowing circuits and wearing a helmet with a black visor, which rode a futuristic bike reminiscent to the ones used in the Tron franchise, appeared.

 **Disk Driver: ATK 1100 /** _ **DEF 1200**_ **/ LV: 4**

"This turn, Disk Driver can't be destroyed by battle." he added with a chuckle.

"I see. You took advantage of my Pendulum Summon." Adam noted. "Not bad. Although, I too have surprises. My activated effects resolve and Zadkiel is summoned!"

The said angel emerged from a GY Portal.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Markers' Force!" she revealed the card. "With Markers' Force, I have to target one Link Monster I control and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one Xyz Monster that's two Ranks higher than the targeted Link Monster's Link Rating! Using the Link 2 Zadkiel, I build the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, Adam chanted.

"God's knowledge. Become the sharp blade which cuts through confusion! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Awaken, Rank 4! **Faithful Envoy - Zaphiel**!"

To reveal itself was a large angel clad in vanilla armor with golden trims, had a shield-like ornament attached to its left shoulder with a rose motif engraved on it, a glowing halo was above its helmet, it wielded a golden sword in its right hand that had thorns emerged from its guard and curled around its right arm, and had four, star-shaped protrusions made of iron with blue circuits attached to its back by an invisible link. It entered the field in the Extra Monster Zone, and one Overlay Units circled behind it.

 **Faithful Envoy - Zaphiel: Light / Fairy / Xyz / Effect / ATK: 2300 /** _ **DEF: 2200**_ **/ RK: 4**

"I end my turn."

"She summoned it in defense mode?" Bloody Talker blinked.

[Her aim must be to use it as a wall to defend herself.] Grim said. [And on her next turn, she'll launch a brutal assault.]

"Yeah. Waretachi no turn, draw!" his Origin shouted. "I activate the Spell Card Tuning, whose effect lets me add a "Synchron" Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand and send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard afterwards. I add Relativity Synchron, which I summon!"

The small, almost humanoid Monster made entirely of blue metal and brown gears, a single reflector attached to its head that acted as an eye, and a steam geyser erupting from it back appeared.

 **Relativity Synchron: Tuner /** _ **ATK 200**_ **/ DEF 600 / LV: 2**

"The Level 2 Synchron tunes the Level 4 Disk Driver!" his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"O powerful, mechanical knight!" he chanted. "Born by mankind's wisdom, descend as the Deus Ex Machina of this fictional world!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Manifest, Level 6! Relativity Warrior!"

The outline was filled to reveal the humanoid machine covered in silver and brown metal with different coloured gems, cogs that formed its arms and legs, gauntlets with two long, sharp claws attached to its hands, a lion-head ornament engraved on its chest, and a serpentine tail. Its eyes flashed red as it landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Relativity Warrior:** _ **ATK 2400**_ **/ DEF 1400 / LV: 6**

"When Synchron is used to perform a Synchro Summon, until the End Phase of that turn, Cyberse Synchro Monsters I control are unaffected by opponent's card effects. Relativity Warrior's effect also activates: when Synchro Summoned, I can target and destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field! Goodbye, Netzach!"

Following his words, a beam erupted from Warrior's tail, piercing the said angel in the chest and destroying her.

[Now her Phantom Pendulum Summon is gone.] Grim cheered with a nod.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Cybenet Steamwork's effect!" Bloody Talker stated. "Resurrect, Relativity Synchron!"

The Tuner emerged from a GY Portal.

"The Level 2 Synchron tunes the Level 6 Warrior!" Bloody Talker didn't miss a beat. After his Monsters took the form of eight miniature rings surrounded by numerous green cards, he chanted. "Now here, a new legend is born! Become the mighty power that drives me to victory and to the future!"

A bright beam shot past the rings, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Manifest yourself, Level 8! Relativity Worldline Dragon!"

The outline was filled to reveal the mechanical dragon with a centaur-styled body. It gave a loud roar as it landed on its user's field where Warrior was seconds ago.

 **Relativity Worldline Dragon:** _ **ATK 2500**_ **/ DEF 1900 / LV: 8**

"A consecutive Synchro Summon..." Adam said in clear awe.

"I activate Relativity Worldline Dragon's effect to banish himself from the field! Space Shatter!"

Worldline Dragon roared as the circuits over its body started glowing, to the point of blinding whoever watched it. As the glow vanished, the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"At this moment, Worldline Dragon's additional effect activates!" Bloody Talker continued. "When this card is banished from my field, I can Special Summon him back and double his Attack Points until the End Phase! Reality Distortion!"

The space above the hacker shattered as Worldline Dragon leaped out of the crack, landing on the field and roaring at their opponent.

(Relativity Worldline Dragon: ATK 2500→5000)

"I banish Fail Safe Shatter from my Graveyard to activate its effect." he declared. "I target and negate Zaphiel's effects until the end of this turn!"

[That's the first card you sent to the Graveyard.] Grim smiled. [You predicted this situation very well.]

Bloody Talker grinned at that. "Let's battle! Worldline Dragon, attack Zaphiel! Your Monster may be in defense mode so you won't take damage, but your Monster is destroyed."

True to his words, his dragon fired a beam from its maw which caused Zaphiel to explode once it hit its body.

"I end my turn! Reality Distortion ends, returning my dragon's Attack to normal."

(Relativity Worldline Dragon: ATK 5000→2500)

"Jibun no turn!" Adam drew her card, and immediately played it. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Wavering Eyes, destroying both cards in my Pendulum Zones. Depending on the destroyed amount, effects are applied. With one or more, you take 500 damage!"

As Azariel vanished from her Pendulum Zone, a crimson beam was fired from the Spell, hitting Bloody Talker in the chest. He and Grim hissed in pain, the latter's body further vanishing.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 1200 - 500 = 700**

"I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial, sending Prototype Envoy - Gadessa from my deck to the Graveyard," she explained. "Gadessa's effect activates! When she's sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add the Ritual Spell Birth of an Envoy from my deck to the hand!"

"She has no cards in her Pendulum Zones..." Bloody Talker muttered. "Here it comes..."

"I activate Birth of an Envoy!" Adam stated. "By releasing Monsters from my hand, field, and/or by shuffling Pendulum Monsters from my Graveyard into the deck, I can Ritual Summon Gadessa from my hand or Graveyard!"

The large statue inside the card jutted out from the ground, towering over her field.

"I shuffle the Level 4 Sachiel and the Level 6 Azariel from my Graveyard into the deck!" Adam exclaimed and the two Monsters burst into particles, which entered a core on the statue's chest, causing it to glow brightly. "The contract has been made! The Goddess slumbering in the mortal realm inherits these two souls! Phantom Ritual Summon! Awaken, Prototype Envoy - Gadessa!"

The stone started cracking until the statue's eyes flashed yellow, and it broke apart to reveal a Monster trapped in its inside. It was reminiscent of Gadessa of Envoy, but with less armor and only two star-shaped protrusions. Her long scarf made of pink flames materialized in her hand and she swiftly tied it around her neck before taking a battle stance.

 **Prototype Envoy - Gadessa:** _ **ATK 2900**_ **/ DEF 100 / LV: 8**

"I activate Prototype Envoy - Gadessa's effect!" Adam threw an arm forward. "When she's Ritual Summoned, if I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, one Monster under my opponent's control is destroyed! You only control Worldline, therefore my choice is obvious! Shameful Demise!"

Extending her palm in front of her, Gadessa summoned a spear of pure light which she grasped and twirled in her hand before throwing it at Worldline Dragon, piercing its chest and making it roar in pain before exploding.

"After its first part's conclusion, I add one "Envoy" Pendulum Monster from my deck to the hand. I add back Azariel." Adam said. "Then, I activate Netzach's effect from my Graveyard: since I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can place her into one of them but banish her the next time she leaves the field! And using the scale 6 Water Envoy - Azariel, I complete my Pendulum Scales!"

The two pillars of blue light materialized on her field, her angels rising to their tips.

[She got back her scales...!] Grim gasped, not expecting this comeback.

"The grand power that oscillates in my soul, arise once again!" Adam chanted. "Phantom Pendulum Summon! Awaken, from the Graveyard, Death Envoy - Azrael, Fire Envoy - Jehoel in attack mode, and Silence Envoy - Dumah!"

A purple portal opened between the pillars, from which three beams shot out and materialized in the form of her Monsters.

 **Death Envoy - Azrael: ATK 800 /** _ **DEF 1400**_ **/ LV: 4 / SC: 5**

 **Fire Envoy - Jehoel:** _ **ATK 2000**_ **/ DEF 1000 / LV: 4 / SC: 2**

 **Silence Envoy - Dumah: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 5 / SC: 6**

 _In attack mode... she intends to attack with Gadessa and then with Jehoel if Kioku's still standing._ Grim thought, but wasn't shocked this time. _But his set card can protect him._

"Azrael's and Dumah's effects activate, enabling me to send Cold Envoy - Nuriel from my deck to the Graveyard and to draw one card respectively." Adam told. "Battle!"

"I activate the Trap Card Frame-freezer!" Bloody Talker exclaimed. "Since the combined Attack of all Monsters my opponent controls is equal or exceeds my Life Points, the Battle Phase ends!"

"You really changed. You don't falter at all." Adam let out a genuine smile. She then returned to her stoic expression. "I activate Fire Envoy - Jehoel's effect, using Monsters I control and/or from my hand, including itself, as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

[This time, it's Fusion.] Grim said.

"I fuse Jehoel and Dumah!" as her two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, she chanted. "Feathers dyed in flames! Under God's name, punish the sinners and bring order to these chaotic lands! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Hellfire Envoy - Maalik!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and the large, bipedal, mechanical dragon with a hammer made entirely of flames emerged from it with a roar, and landing in the Extra Monster Zone on Adam's right.

 **Hellfire Envoy - Maalik: ATK 1800 /** _ **DEF 2700**_ **/ LV: 8**

"Take your turn." she concluded.

[Again with a Defense Position Monster... she could've summoned Gadessa of Envoy, but chose not to.] Grim remarked. [She's wary of Scarlet Witch's Graveyard effect.]

 _Bloody Talker, I'd like to continue from here._

 _I've been playing up until now. It's only fair to grant you that request._ he replied to his other self. _End it with style though._

 _You already know it's going to happen. And thank you._ Kioku took over. "When you gave Other Me's memories back, I partially surfaced. Bloody Talker became a confused youth who couldn't choose which family to protect... what do you do when you can't see the light? You try to close yourself in the darkness, to protect yourself."

 _Kioku-nii..._ Adam narrowed her eyes in thought.

"What a selfish choice I made back then..." Kioku scowled. He then glanced at a clenched fist, uncurling it. "But... in a selfish world, there are people who can help others. Kismet and Miss Mousse showed me the light to follow, and now I'm here."

"Miss Mousse did..." Adam whispered. The Charisma Duelist who was her brother's caretaker. She made a mental note to meet her in person and thank her for all she did for Kioku.

"If I would've closed myself off, everyone would've been in pain." Kioku said. "There are people who believe in me, and I won't disappoint them with dumb decisions. But, Erika-nee, if you were in my place, what would have happened to you? For you, a person who doesn't trust anyone, except Grandeen? I had Grangadez by my side, but he wasn't able to make me see the light."

"...I don't know." Adam admitted after some silence. "It's possible I would've closed myself off."

Kioku's expression softened. "See? You can't think with hatred only, you have to have faith in the world. Sometimes, even if it's hard, we need to forgive others- or in this case, the world."

"Humph." she snorted. "Let's say Lightning could be forgiven at the end of this war. Using your words, we should forgive Lightning."

"If he gets his well deserved punishment and rehabilitation, I would give it a thought. Maybe turn him into a human, that should teach him a good lesson." Kioku joked. "No matter who you are, if you're penalized and repent, you can be forgiven- OK, except Lightning. Another quote I have is this: sometimes, the only way to heal our wounds is to make peace with the demons that caused them."

"Defeat me, and I'll consider your words." Adam said.

"Oretachi no turn!" Kioku announced. "I summon Water Deus - Umi!"

Following Kioku's words, the mermaid dragon with blue and pink scales, hands with white claws and webbing between her fingers, long eyelashes, and beautiful golden hair appeared.

 **Water Deus - Umi:** _ **ATK 500**_ **/ DEF 1300 / LV: 2**

"When Umi's Normal Summoned, I can destroy one card in my Spell & Trap Zone and check the top five cards of my deck to add a Cyberse to my hand." Kioku stated. "I add Ember to my hand. The rest are shuffled back into my deck. Cybenet Steamwork's other effect activates; since it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can draw two cards and discard one afterwards."

After he drew, his eyes narrowed at one of them. Grim saw it too, and his body tensed. The card that will decide the winner is now in Kioku's hand.

"I discard." Kioku continued, putting the card into his hand and discarding the unimportant one. "Next, I activate the Spell Card Dark Hole! All Monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"I chain Sacrifice of an Envoy's effect from my Graveyard!" she interjected. "I banish this card and release Maalik so this turn I can negate one instance of battle or effect damage."

A miniature black hole materialized on the field, sucking Gadessa, Azrael, and Umi into it before closing.

"Gadessa's effect activates." Adam added. "I return Birth of an Envoy to my hand."

[She can negate damage once...] Grim muttered. [But it shouldn't matter.]

"I activate the effect of Life Deus - Bloom in my hand!" Kioku revealed the card. "If I control no cards and my Life Points are 1000 or less, by discarding Bloom, I can target up to two Continuous Spell and/or Trap Cards in my Graveyard and place them face-up in my Spell & Trap Zone with their effects negated. Resurrect, Cybenet Steamwork and Instant Save Coating!"

Bloom appeared on the field, flapping her wings to release a shower of pollen. Moments later, the Spell and Trap erupted from the ground and Bloom vanished with a bow to her user.

"Coating... that was the card you milled with Tuning." Adam remembered.

"That's right. Since I have at least one Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell & Trap Zone, and my Life Points are 1000 or less, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Kioku declared. "Come forth, Flame Deus - Ember!"

Emerging from a twister of flames was the medium-sized, male dragon with crimson scales that had several jet-black horns erupting from different parts of his body, yellow eyes, and circuits of magma burning along its body, claws, and talons.

 **Flame Deus - Ember:** _ **ATK 1400**_ **/ DEF 600 / LV: 4**

"When Special Summoned this way, Ember's effect continues! I Special Summon one Deus Flame Token to my field for every Continuous Spell or Trap face-up in my Spell & Trap Zone minus one! Because I have two such cards, I get one Token!"

Ember roared, summoning a twister of flames from which a flaming copy of itself flew out.

 **Deus Flame Token: Fire / Cyberse / ATK 400 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 1**

"From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of Frame-freezer!" Kioku declared. "By banishing this card and sending one Link 2 or lower Cyberse Link Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Freeze-frame Token to my field in defense mode!"

[This Token's Defense is equal to the discarded Link Monster's Attack.] Grim added.

"I send Kompuneko to the Graveyard and summon my Token!"

Following those words, the small, humanoid robot with camera lens attached to its head appeared on the field before being trapped inside a cube of ice.

 **Freeze-frame Token: Water / Cyberse / ATK 0 /** _ **DEF ?**_ → _ **1400**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Ideyo, kage ni kakurete iru sākitto!" a Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are one or more Monsters, including a Cyberse! I set Deus Flame Token and Freeze-frame Token! Link Summon! Come forth, Multi-Headed Viper!"

Slithering out of the portal was the long and large snake with two heads, an indigo-coloured body of energy, and two crimson eyes, placed one above the other, on each of its foreheads.

 **Multi-Headed Viper:** **ATK 1200 / Link 2: Right, Top**

"I activate Ember's other effect." Kioku said. "By banishing the Level 2 Bloom from my Graveyard, her Level is added to Ember's."

(Flame Deus - Ember: LV 4→6)

Slowly, a dark aura surrounded his feet, spiraling around his body and creating a small gust of wind that blew his hair upwards. When the aura got broad and moved quickly around him, his eyes glowed an eerie purple and his pupils slit, he lowered his arms and crossed them across his chest, forming an "X", and his nails started glowing.

"The almighty power of Gods, open the gates that will lead me to the future and satisfy my bloodlust!" he chanted, raising his arms, still crossed over one another. The glow which surrounded his nails and eyes vanished and formed a wide circle. At the same time, above him, the same ring materialized but ten times larger.

"Summoning Requirements! One Effect Monster, one Cyberse Link Monster, one face-up Continuous Spell Card, and one face-up Continuous Trap Card! Levels' sum: 10!"

After those words, inside the rings three more, smaller rings materialized, each glowing with a different colour.

"The Effect Monster, Flame Deus - Ember, which is Level 6, set!" Ember burst into orange particles and were sucked into his nails. He retraced the first ring in front of him with both his hands and the particles glued to his nails vanished, and the giant ring above him gained its first ring.

"The Cyberse Link Monster, Multi-Headed Viper, which is Link 2 and treated as Level 2, set!" he stated as Viper burst into particles of dark blue light and covered his nails. The same thing from before was repeated and the second ring glowed.

"Cybenet Steamwork, treated as Level 1, set!" Kioku went on. "Instant Save Coating, treated as Level 1, set!"

The remaining rings started glowing as well. Once all four rings were glowing, they started rotating at great speed, and a streak of those colours erupted from the giant ring and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portals, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The God created by my father, destined to protect me in his place, manifest yourself! Lead me to victory! OVERDRIVE SUMMON! Grade 10! Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez!"

Emerging from the rings was the anthropomorphic dragon, tall as Obelisk the Tormentor, covered in black scales with a vanilla neck, underbelly, and underside of his tail, purple eyes, long and wild brown hair, and a muscular body with two equally muscular wings.

On the top of its head were two long, white horns that curved backwards a little. The giant dragon wore dark grey armor around its shoulders, arms, and legs and were decorated with purple circuits. His claws and talons were glowing with crimson light, and two broadswords materialized in Grangadez's hands as he landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Kioku's right.

 **Deus Executioner of Darkness - Grangadez:** _ **ATK 3500**_ **/ DEF 3500 / Grade: 10**

[Alright. End it, partner!] Grim cheered on.

Kioku nodded. "Since you'd negate the damage if I attack, I end my turn. Grangadez's effect activates during my End Phase! Kibō kara zetsubō e - The Destiny!"

The top card of his deck glowed purple.

"Once per Duel, if my Life Points are 1000 or less, I have one or less cards in my hand, and Grangadez is in the Extra Monster Zone during the End Phase of the turn he was Overdrive Summoned... I skip my opponent's turn!"

Adam said nothing nor showed shock.

"This is our turning point, Erika-nee!" Kioku yelled, drawing. "Oretachi no turn! I activate Grangadez's Quick Effect! Once per turn, by shuffling one Overdrive Material from the Charge Zone into my deck, until the End Phase of this turn, he will gain 500 Attack and won't be affected by other card effects! Darkness Veil!"

A small crack in the air appeared above his Duel Disk after those words, from which Flame Deus - Ember's card emerged. Kioku took hold of it and placed it on top of his deck, which then auto-shuffled. At the same time, Grangadez roared as its body was surrounded by a dark aura.

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4000)

"Battle! Grangadez, attack her directly!"

"May you forgive the pain I'll inflict you, Erika-sama. Kurayami kara no shobatsu - Twinpact Slash!"

Following Grangadez's words, he swung his swords down in unison, creating an X-shaped energy slash which headed for Adam.

"It's not over yet!" she bellowed. "I banish the Trap Card **Envoy Familia** from my Graveyard and activate its effect! I destroy the two "Envoy" cards in my Pendulum Zones to lower the damage I'd take by 300 times their Pendulum Scales!"

The energy slash washed over her, sending Adam tumbling to the ground in pain.

 **Adam: LP 3600 - 1600 = 2000**

[That card...] Grim's eyes narrowed. [Was milled by High Cupit's effect... she was saving it up until now.]

 _This wasn't enough to defeat her. Good._ Kioku thought. "I end my turn, and Darkness Veil ends."

(Grangadez: ATK 4000→3500)

"Jibun no turn, draw!" Adam declared. "I have no reason to Ritual. Get ready for my own guardian's power! I activate the Spell Card Sextet Summon, banishing one Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and Link Monster from my Graveyard with the same original Type to Special Summon from my deck or Extra Deck one Monster of the same original Type!"

[She can summon any Monster...] Grim gasped. [She can summon her an Overdrive this way!]

"Exactly! Prototype Envoy - Gadessa, Hellfire Envoy - Maalik, Ambitious Envoy - Sahaquel, Faithful Envoy - Zaphiel, Water Envoy - Azariel, and Zealous Envoy - Muzania!" Adam cried out. "Become my goal's foundation!"

A streak of rainbow colours erupted from the Spell and shot towards the sky, where it conjured five portals, glued to each other in a five-sided star formation.

"The Goddess created by my mother, destined to protect me in her place, awaken! Defeat all my enemies! Grade 10! Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen!"

Emerging from the rings was the anthropomorphic, female dragon, tall as Obelisk the Tormentor, covered in light yellow scales with a white neck, underbelly, and underside of his tail, light blue eyes with long, black eyelashes, and a single bang of black hair emerging from her helmet's front and covered half of her face.

To support her body, Grandeen had six, feathered large wings, she wore pristine white armor around her torso, shoulders, elbows, knees, and feet that were decorated with light blue circuits, and her feet armor had high heels, and erupting from her shoulders, back of her neck and tail were sharp golden spikes.

 **Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen:** _ **ATK 3500**_ **/ DEF 3500 / Grade: 10**

"This is the first time we meet face to face." Grandeen commented.

"Indeed." Grangadez replied. "Hm... It's strange to talk to someone who's just like me."

"The same." she concurred. "I don't have many people to talk to who can understand me like a fellow Overdrive Monster."

"Yeah..." Grangadez nodded. "Hey, sudden question... did you almost burn down the house when you tried cooking for Erika-sama?

"Did it happen to you as well?" Grandeen asked. "I thought I was the only one with horrible culinary skills."

"Me too." he sighed. "That's a relief."

"When do you think they'll kiss and play in bed?" Bloody Talker came out, whispering to Grim and other self.

[I don't understand why you'd think they'll have sexual intercourse just from a friendly talk.]

"Oi, they're the only Overdrive Monsters around." Bloody Talker pointed out to his Ignis. "Put one and one together, you know what you get."

Grim and Kioku facepalmed.

"In any case..." Kioku spoke up as the two Duel Monsters' talk ended. "An Overdrive Monster without its Overdrive Materials is like a bird stripped of its wings or a shark of its teeth. It's clear Grangadez has the advantage!"

"I agree, however, don't forget Grandeen spent more time around me than Grangadez did with you." Adam remarked. "We discovered some secrets of Overdrive Monsters you can't comprehend. Like this! I activate the Spell Card **Overdrive Break Limit** , increasing Grandeen's Attack and Defense by 1000 and her Divine Hierarchy by one!"

"Divine Hierarchy?" Kioku's eyes widen in surprise. "But that was a term exclusive to God cards like Kaiba's Obelisk!"

"Overdrive Monsters _are_ God cards." Adam said. "They don't have a Divine Hierarchy and may be weaker than the actual God cards, but with a card like Overdrive Break Limit, as its name suggests, they break through their limits and become true Gods! Behold the awakening of Envoy Overseer of Heaven - Grandeen!"

Golden flames surrounded the dragon from head to toe, and moments later, she beat her six wings to make the flames vanish. Grandeen's light yellow scales turned to a beautiful gold colour, her wings now had white, flaming feathers, and random blue orbs decorated her armor here and there.

 **Envoy Overseer of Heaven - Grandeen:** **DIVINE / Fairy / Overdrive / Effect /** _ **ATK: 4500**_ **/ DEF: 4500 / Grade: 10**

[A Duel Monster evolved mid-Duel!?] Grim gasped.

"We aren't mid-Duel, this is its end! Battle!" Adam threw an arm forward. "Grandeen, attack Grangadez! Kami no batsu - Holy Paradiso!"

"I banish Steampunk Keyubi Fox from my Graveyard to activate her effect!" Kioku stated. "I target Grangadez to activate an effect as if it was his own: until the End Phase, he gains 700 Attack!"

(Grangadez: ATK 3500→4200)

"Then, I activate Grangadez's Darkness Veil!"

"Futile! I chain Grandeen's Quick Effect to it!" Adam shouted back. "Once per turn, when my opponent activates a card or effect, I can negate that activation and banish that card if my Life Points are 2000 or less! Judgment Inferno!"

Grandeen folded her wings around herself as they glowed. She then spread them out, unleashing a twister of white flames headed towards Grangadez, who blocked it with his two swords.

"This is nothing personal." Grandeen and Adam said in unison.

"I know..." Grangadez gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, Master Kioku. Finish this without me-"

Following his words, his swords shattered and the twister captured him, making Grangadez disintegrate into light.

"Damn it... even her effect got an upgrade." Kioku muttered with a scowl.

"The attack becomes a direct attack." Adam told. "Come back to me, Kioku-nii!"

Grandeen fired a beam of light from her hands, which was deflected by a barrier that formed around Kioku.

"What?" Adam blinked.

"I banish Steampunk Girl from my Graveyard to negate the battle damage," Kioku explained. "That was the card I discarded through Cybenet Steamwork, remember?"

"Tch, in that case, I end my turn." she stated.

"Oretachi no turn, draw!" Kioku glanced at his hand: Wind Deus - Gale, Scarlet Tyranny, and his special card. He has _nothing_ to counter with, but that's fine. That was his plan anyway. "Erika-nee, at the beginning of the Duel, you said I chose my fake family and hence why we're Dueling now. But... I never said you were right."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't choose my fake family or my real one. I chose _both_. Someone told me it's a brother's responsibility to protect his sister; I won't hurt you. Never." Kioku raised his special card. "And this card is my answer... the answer to our conflict. I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Your answer...? Fine." Adam nodded. "Let's see it! Jibun no turn! Battle! Grandeen, direct attack!"

"Torappu hatsudō: Cross Damage! Any battle damage I take from this attack is also inflicted to my opponent!"

A looming silence fell upon the field, Adam not saying a word. Kioku just stared at his sister. Grim never felt so much anxiety in his life. Grandeen glanced at her user, waiting for a response.

"...Why... would you add such a useless card... to your deck?" Adam clenched a fist. She then glared. "What's the point? You know Grandeen's effects! I can easily negate that card and banish it! Not to mention, even if I can't negate it, the Duel ends in a draw! Why!?"

"I told you; I chose both families." Kioku stated. "It's impossible for me to choose. Even I developed a bond with the Cyberse and Grim, so I won't throw away those feelings and accept to seal Grangadez to change his effects. By now, fake and real doesn't matter- all of you are my precious family."

He pointed a finger at her. "That's why you'll choose. If I fight to defeat you, that puts me on the same level as you. If you're defeated and join my fake family, you'll continue to feel that anger towards it and we'll always be in conflict. Sure, you can activate Grandeen's effect and negate Cross Damage... but you can choose not to, accept my fake family, and be truly happy by _our_ side."

 _This is the hardest part of Kioku's plan._ Grim thought. _Acceptance. Erika has lived through tough experiences in this war- will they be enough to break her ten-year-polished ideals?_

"Truly happy?" Adam asked with a scoff. "True happiness doesn't exist in this war and poverty filled, unfair world! Are you saying it would have been better to continue living our lives in this world? Did you want a future of constant fear and darkness!? This was your future, too! I wanted the best for both of us!"

"When did I ever ask you to do this!?" Kioku yelled back. "I would have been satisfied just to have been able to live with you!"

"But the reality is that we're controlled by all sorts of things! They must be opposed! That's the reason I did all this!" Adam exclaimed. "Wouldn't you do the same!? When Bohman and Lightning are defeated and you'd have the power to change this world, why won't you grab it!?"

"Because I already have that power!" Kioku revealed, surprising her. "Everyone does! The Ignis and humans alike! That power is called a smile! When you give a genuine smile, not tinted by evil emotions, no matter who you are, you're happy! And a smile is answered by another smile- another person who becomes happy!"

"Smiles?" Adam wanted to laugh at how childish it sounded, but...

 _"T-This is my deck," Lily explained. "I made it... thinking about you, Adam... thinking about how... your smile looked like. I would've loved... to see it... at least once..."_

 _Lily wanted to see my smile... and be happy._ Adam gritted her teeth in pain, her chest hurting. It always happens when she thinks of that LIGHT Ignis, and it becomes hard to breathe. Why does Lily have such an effect on her?

"A world created through oppressing others with brute force has no meaning!"

"Then let me ask you," Adam started after Kioku's words. "What would give a world meaning?"

"Souls."

"Souls?"

"Souls allow everyone to understand each other and connect." Kioku said. "Souls that are connected will never lose to the power that only relies on control! Dueling is the same. Dueling only with power doesn't speak to anyone's soul."

"Speak to someone's soul...? With Dueling...?" Adam muttered.

"That's what Lily wanted!" he added. "She started to fight because she wanted to speak to your soul! Make you understand there's another path we can take!"

"Lily wanted..." Adam whispered. Why did Lily do all that for someone like Adam? She hated the Ignis, but Lily didn't care. She didn't hate her for that, in fact, she killed herself _for_ Adam. Why? Because, as Kioku said, she entrusted her choices to Adam?

 _"Erika..." Lily whispered so only she could hear. "Follow a future... you and Kioku_ both _want."_

Those were her final words. She really entrusted the future- _Kioku and Adam's_ future to her, not caring about death in the process. Lily trusted her _that_ much...? That's the power to trust people, no matter who they are, right?

What happened to her? Lily's death was a turning point for Adam. She can't think of Lily and feel anger at the same time, if not anger for her being gone.

 _"I know, but don't look at the Ignis or Cyberse only with hatred." Kioku pressed._

Is that it? Not thinking about Lily only with hatred can change Adam's emotions? Not looking at Haru like he was Lightning's pawn, but as someone who fights for their brother made her think of putting him and Bohman in Limbo.

 _You can't think with hatred only, you have to have faith in the world._ _Sometimes, even if it's hard, we need to forgive others._ [...] _Sometimes, the only way to heal our wounds is to make peace with the demons that caused them._

But can she do that? Can she bring herself to do that, after ten years of following her ideals? Can others even accept her?

"In times like these, when I'm lost..." Kioku spoke up, catching her attention. "I think of you and your words. You said some fetching things during your Duel with Kaiba: 'I Duel to remember the joyful days of my past, and so long as I do it, I'll open the doors to a new world and recover the time I lost with my brother', and 'But there's still hope for the future'."

"I did...?" Adam murmured. All of those words came out of her mouth, indeed... Is Adam... No, this isn't a question. Adam _is_ stupid. If she followed her own words instead of her ideals, she would've been by Kioku's side... and Grim's... their Cyberse... and with Lily in her Duel Disk. But that's why- "Can I even be forgiven...!? It's already too late! I _will_ create a better world for us, where we can live together with no fear of a dark future and despair!"

 _Lily whispered a name, but no one was able to hear it, except for Adam who heard a faint 'Erika'._

"Lily-..." she reached out a hand, expecting to grab her Ignis's hand. When she didn't, she stared at her shaking hand, sudden guilt blooming in her chest.

"Even if it feels like only darkness lies ahead, as long as we hold hands together and see it through as one, the world will never end... We have that power, too."

Adam gritted her teeth as she felt tears on her cheeks. "How can you be so nice to a monster, Kioku-nii...?"

"Because you're my sister." Kioku smiled, crying as well. "Can we go home... together?"

"Yeah." Adam gave a smile, still guilty but a little happy. Happy to know someone's still there for her. When she drew Sachiel by Cross Draw of Destiny, God told her to fight. He wanted her to fight for this happiness. "Let's..."

Grandeen's never been so happy to deliver an attack on her user's name. Her beam of light was sucked into Cross Damage, which exploded in a shower of particles and enveloped the field.

 **Bloody Talker: LP 700 - 4500 = 0**

 **Adam: LP 2000 - 4500 = 0**

 **Winner: DRAW!**

Grim's body glowed a faint white as it returned to normal, making him sigh in relief, more so for Kioku who managed to 'win'. The remaining cards on the field disappeared as the twins ran towards each other, probably to hug for the first time in years.

" _My Mistress!_ "

"Erika!"

"Grim!"

Following the traumatized shouts of Grandeen, Grim, and Bloody Talker, Grandeen appeared in a human-sized form to protect Adam, but Grim leaped out of the Duel Disk in the same size, throwing Adam and the Duel Monster to the side in time to accept an arrow into his gut.

Every soul watching gasp in concern or horror at the sudden attack, even Bohman himself. The only not to was the person who threw the arrow- Lightning.

"You really couldn't... sit your ass down, could you?" Grim spat, falling to one knee as the arrow disintegrated.

"I couldn't help it when these humans put up a boring show." Lightning smiled on Jin's shoulder, two arrows- the ones in Judgement Arrows- were above his head, ready to be fired. Grangadez and Grandeen were ready to counter them, though.

"Grim!" Bloody Talker exclaimed in concern, helping his Ignis get to his feet. The hole in his gut turned black.

"You damn animal...!" Adam muttered. No one can have a minute of peace around this Ignis!

"And now to get your data!" Lightning extended a hand towards Grim... but nothing happened. "What? What's this-"

A transparent dome materialized around them, leaving Lightning out of it.

"I'm disappointed, Lightning." the LIGHT Ignis turned his head to see Bohman behind him. "You left and I thought you'll challenge one of the twins. Not _this_. As long as I keep that barrier out, no one shall attack them."

"But Bohman!" Lightning shouted. "If we get Grim's data, then-"

"That's already impossible because of the stunt you pulled." Bohman cut him off.

"No... no way!" Lightning turned to glare at Grim. "The spot is black... you started to delete yourself in order to stop me?"

"I know caenum when I see it." Grim replied.

"How dare you!" Lightning exploded. "Very well! In that case, Bloody Talker, watch as your own Ignis dies and you can't do anything to prevent it!"

"Admit your plan backfired, you caenum." Grim muttered, prompting Lightning to leave. Bohman followed him seconds later.

"Why were you so reckless!?" Bloody Talker shouted at him.

"There's a chance that arrow could pierce Grandeen." Grim said. "She's much more important than I am."

"You..." Grandeen's eyes widen in surprise.

"You saved us." Adam spoke up. "But why?"

"Why?" the DARK Ignis chuckled. "You're now part of our family, aren't you? And part of my partner's happiness?"

"Grim..." Adam whispered. How could you hate an Ignis named Grim or Lily?

"You idiot...!" Bloody Talker hissed. "You idiot!" he shouted, then hugged him. The black colour was already all over Grim's torso and was going for his legs and arms. "Don't leave me alone... I need you." he wailed.

The other three looked at him in concern, but Grim was ready. He was prepared for this moment.

"...No. Bloody Talker, you don't need me anymore." Grim pulled his Origin away, smiling. "I was just a stain on your shirt that needed to be washed away."

"What are you saying?" Bloody Talker asked. "We wanted to do so many things together! This war isn't over yet! And beyond that, we have a life to live!"

"And where do I come into play?" Grim chuckled. "I was a supporting character in _your_ story. This isn't my story, but yours." he took Adam's, Grangadez's, and Grandeen's hands, putting them over Bloody Talker's. "You people are the main characters- you _are_ the real family here. You shouldn't be sad at me leaving, but this should give you power."

"Bloody Talker, Adam, your stories..." Grim started. "May not have such a happy beginning... but that doesn't make you who you are; it is the rest of your story, who you _choose_ to be."

"Grim..." the twins said in unison.

He looked at his Origin for one last time. "In your story, you don't kill Cyberse. You save crying children." his entire body was enveloped in black, and started disintegrating. _Humans are right._ he thought. _Only know you love them when you let them go._ "Goodbye, my family."

"Grim!" Bloody Talker tried to grab him in vain, tears flowing from his eyes. Adam hugged him before he'd fell to his knees.

"Let it out." she said, and her brother did just that. She knows how it feels to lose a part of yourself.

 _..._

"Lightning...!" Playmaker clenched his fists at the scene. He went too far.

[Grim really... him, too...!] Ai cried as well.

 _..._

"How dare they!?" Soulburner roared in evident anger, his Ignis stayed silent, glaring at the sky.

 _..._

"Kioku..." Blue Maiden whispered in concern.

[Grim...] Aqua placed her hands together. [May you rest in peace, with Lily and Earth...]

 _..._

"This feels wrong." Sedna admitted. Bloody Talker was the closest to his Ignis; what will this loss bring to him?

 _..._

"Is this the pain of someone who was close to an Ignis?" Spectre wondered, thinking of his own Ignis.

 _..._

"You really did it... Grim." Revolver murmured. "You left your Origin. You and Lily... are the only Ignis I can bring myself to forgive."

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Adam:**

 **Sacrifice of an Envoy**

Normal Trap

Tribute 1 "Envoy" Link Monster you control: Draw cards and gain 500 LP equal to its Link Rating. (Quick Effect): Banish this card from your GY and target 1 LIGHT Fairy monster you control; Tribute it, and if you do, this turn, you can negate 1 instance of battle or effect damage. You can only activate 1 effect of "Sacrifice of an Envoy" per turn, and only once that turn.

 **Kind Envoy - Sachiel** (Light/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 4/SC: 1)

Pendulum Effect: You can only Pendulum Summon LIGHT Fairy monsters. This effect cannot be negated. When activated: You can make your opponent gain 1000 LP, and if you do, this card's Scale becomes 8.

Monster Effect: If this card would be placed face-up in the Extra Deck, it is sent to the GY instead. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's field, and if you do, they gain 2000 LP. You can only Special Summon 1 "Kind Envoy - Sachiel" per turn this way. When an "Envoy" monster would be summoned from the Extra Deck, this card can be treated as a material from the opponent's field as well, but only 1 "Kind Envoy - Sachiel" can be used as material at a time this way.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Sachiel_ , an archangel associated with wealth and charity.]

 **Faithful Envoy - Zaphiel** (Light/Fairy/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2200/RK: 4)

2+ Level 4 LIGHT Fairy monsters

Once per turn, you can detach 1 material from this card; it gains 500 ATK until the End Phase, then, you can make 1 face-up monster your opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF and negate its effects. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach all of its materials instead, and if you do, any battle damage you take this turn is halved.

[Trivia: this card's based on _Zaphiel_ , an archangel whose name means "God's knowledge".]

 **Envoy Familia**

Normal Trap

If you have 2 "Envoy" cards in your Pendulum Zones: Target up to 2 LIGHT monsters in your GY, each with a Level between (exclusive) the Pendulum Scales of the cards in your Pendulum Zones; add them to your hand. When you'd take battle or effect damage, you can banish this card from your GY and destroy up to 2 "Envoy" cards in your Pendulum Zones; the damage you take is lowered by 300 x the destroyed cards' Pendulum Scales.

 **Overdrive Break Limit**

Normal Spell

1 face-up Overdrive Monster you control gains 1000 ATK and DEF and its Divine Hierarchy is increased by 1 (if it doesn't have a Divine Hierarchy, it's treated as having a hierarchy of 0). This card cannot be negated by the effect of any other card.

 **Envoy Overseer of Heaven - Grandeen** (DIVINE/Fairy/Overdrive/Effect/ATK: 4500/DEF: 4500/Grade: 10)

 _This is NOT a physical card, but the evolved form of "Envoy Overseer of Light - Grandeen" by "Overdrive Break Limit"_

Your opponent cannot Tribute this card, control of it cannot switch, unaffected by Spell/Trap effects that would make it leave the field and by other monsters' effects, except for monsters with the same or higher Divine Hierarchy, and has a hierarchy of 1. When this card is targeted for an attack by a monster with a lower Divine Hierarchy, you can negate that attack (if that monster is an Overdrive Monster without a Divine Hierarchy, it's treated as having a hierarchy of 0). Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can negate that activation and banish that card if you have 2000 or less LP. As long as your opponent controls a monster with 3600 ATK or higher, this card gains 500 ATK and DEF. You can only control 1 "Grandeen" monster.

 **Bloody Talker:**

 **Booby Trap Mk-III**

Normal Trap

When a card is Set in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone, you can pay 1000 LP; Banish it. You can banish this card during your Draw Phase, and if you do, draw 1 additional card for your normal draw. You can only use this effect of "Booby Trap Mk-III" once per turn.

 **Cybenet Steamwork**

Continuous Spell

Once per turn, you can target 1 Level 6 or lower "Steampunk", "Relativity", or "Deus" monster in your GY; Special Summon that target. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can draw 2 cards, and if you do, discard 1 card. You can only activate this effect of "Cybenet Steamwork" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is a pun on the word "teamwork" and an upgraded Cybenet Steam.]

 **Torrential Sepulture**

Normal Trap

If a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field.

( _YES YES, I know, this is just a better version of Torrential Tribute, but it's easier to fix a card than to create a new one._ )

* * *

 **While writing this, I cried twice (one for Erika's change of heart and one for Grim's death), and when I was writing Grim vs. Bloody Talker in the past, I cried once, knowing Grim's death was close and how he'll leave us. A moment of silence for Grim, please.**

 **...**

 **So, yeah... Grim's dead. I thought of other things to do, I really did, but I decided to go with this. Not only Bloody Talker gets amazing future development, but Erika as well due to his words. And I'm happy to make Grim leave us with amazing, final words inspired by "Kung Fu Panda" and "Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon". I'll never forget him.**

 **For those who await Erika's punishment, don't worry. She'll get some soon.**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: What changes do you expect from Erika now that she realized her errors?**


	55. (S2) The Falling Tide

**Hey readers, welcome back. So, since no one said anything about** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS Overdrive! News**_ **and I'm a little lazy at the moment, we'll skip that for now. This update came later than usual because I was (and still am) on holiday and wrote other stuff too; there are two new chapters at Album Collection and I've started** _ **Type Burning Soul**_ **'s new chapter (which will be my next focus, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out).**

 **That said, enjoy Chapter 33 of Season 2!**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

Some spoilers here, but I hope this will get you more excited: I won't touch Bohman vs. Playmaker simply because I'm happy with how it already is, and (let's be real) Bohman would have no chance against Playmaker/Kioku (with or without Erika). He'd be at a total disadvantage and I'd be forced to constantly make OC cards to keep him alive (that's how he won against Kioku in the first place). So I won't change that Duel, but I have a MUCH MUCH more interesting thing in store which I'm sure everyone will enjoy.

Revolver vs. Lightning will stay as it is, too. The twins have Bohman's protection and Revolver is the one who called Lightning to him (with a good bait, too) therefore making that Duel inevitable. But as I said above, you won't be disappointed by what will happen during Bohman vs. Playmaker.

For your last question, you'll get the answer immediately once Season 3 start and that will be an amazing answer.

 **\- In response to** _ **scififan599**_ **'s review:**

Your first question will be answered in this chapter, as for the second, I knew I forgot to add someone's reaction. Thanks for pointing it out.

 **\- In response to** _ **Elfin Fan**_ **'s review:**

Is VRAINS in the first spot for having the best death scenes? The other series had amazing deaths as well, but I feel like VRAINS had the most out of them.

 **\- In response to** _ **SoulMatter**_ **'s review:**

Taken back by this answer... I hope everything's alright on your end, and if not, I wish you good luck and remember this story's here to cheer you up.

 **\- In response to** _ **animegamefanatic**_ **'s review:**

Yes, Lily is Erika's Ignis. For your other point, RAFO.

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"The Wicked Avatar, hmm? Well... um... everybody would be in trouble against that, except Kaiba. And yes, my OC Season will take place after Season 3, but it will be longer than an epilogue."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 33:**

 **The Falling Tide**

* * *

Shoichi banged a fist to his table as a screen showed Grim disintegrating.

"This loss hurts us all..." he thought aloud. "But this loss... is _huge_ for Kioku." Shoichi never thought these words will leave his mouth this early. "Erika, you're the only one who can help Kioku at the moment... You know his pain better than anyone."

 **Mirror LINK VRAINS: with Sedna**

Sedna considered herself lucky for not twisting her ankles or breaking any bones when she landed on the ground after her D-Board stopped working. She was currently near the Central Tower, below her should be Soulburner if she isn't mistaken, and was surrounded by shops and bars and a giant concert stage. No lights or music were coming from the stage.

This area was usually used during music or talent show-related Events, mainly dictated by Kisskill.

"In the past, humans used to execute those who go against their will in public, on stages like this one. Today, you'll dive into the bloody past of your own kind."

"Lightning..." Sedna said through clenched teeth. If an opponent's here, that means she's being broadcasted like Bloody Talker was during his own Duel. Unknown to her, the other Knights of Hanoi watching wished her good luck.

"If I can't rely upon my teammates to defeat you, _I_ 'll execute you one-by-one." Lightning said. "But I'll at least praise you, Aqua's Origin's sister. I should've taken care of you when I could, instead of letting you run loose. An error from my part."

"You have to die a little inside in order to be reborn and rise again as a stronger and wiser version of you." Senda stated. "Your mistake was believing I'll give up hope after my sister is disposed of. But that kept me going forward!"

"You couldn't let go of the past, and when you joined Hanoi, you desired revenge. That's what makes you human." Lightning sounded amused.

"Of course I couldn't let go. You hurt what was my only family!" Sedna yelled.

"Was?" Lightning scowled.

"I don't know what they think of me, but I consider Hanoi a part of my family, too," Sedna explained, surprising the others. "After all we've been through, I can't help but think like that."

"Hanoi? You must've made a huge misunderstanding." Lightning sneered. "Hanoi is the reason why this all came to be. They took your sister captive and made her suffer."

"No, that was Dr. Kogami's fault." Sedna corrected. "And I don't see his ghost when working with Hanoi. During the time we spent, I saw regret in their hearts. They regret hurting the victims of the Lost Incident! The Knights of Hanoi aren't animals or evil, but humans like me!"

"The bonds humans can create are truly laughable." Lightning snickered.

"Laugh. Laugh because you'll soon die, maybe not by my hands, but you'll surely die." Sedna clenched her shaking fists. Not shaking with fear, but _anticipation_. "Since I discovered it was you who put my sister in a coma, I waited for this day to come! It's payback time, Lightning!"

"Humans get so easily riled up." Lightning said. "Anger blinds you and you walk towards your own doom. That's why the Ignis are needed and humans aren't."

"I can't see you due to your oversized ego. Could you kindly shove it out of the way for once?" Sedna earned a glare from her opponent with those words.

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 _..._

"Kioku?" Adam watched as her brother managed to calm down and stop crying, standing on his own feet again.

"Yeah, it's me." Kioku was the one speak. He placed a hand over his chest. "The one who cried was Bloody Talker... but... why did he disappear like that? I was forced into control by him."

"You mean..." Grangadez started.

"No." Kioku shook his head. "Bloody Talker is still alive. But... he's silent. I can feel he's there, but he's silent."

His eyes widen a little as Adam squeezed the hand over his chest. "Bloody Talker was the closest to his Ignis. I'm sure you felt the pain as well, but he did so tenfold. After Lily... vanished... I closed myself from the outside world for a day. I'm certain Bloody Talker needs time."

"But how much? And will he return?" Kioku asked in concern.

"You said he's still alive." Grandeen said. "That alone is enough hope to believe in him."

"And we're here." Adam added. "As Grim said, we're a family." it's still weird how those words roll off her tongue, but she needs to be strong. For her brother's- and Bloody Talker's- sake.

 _Other Me..._ Kioku thought, knowing the other can hear him. When he got no answer back, he frowned. "Erika-nee?"

"I know." she nodded. She then tried to do something, but failed. "Tch, Lightning removed all my privileges. The only thing I can do is Duel." is this the impotency the Trinitas siblings felt when their privileges were stolen? Adam took a taste of their own medicine. Fitting for her.

 _..._

"I summon Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy!"

Following Sedna's words, emerging from a whirlpool was the beautiful banshee with pale skin, dark pink eyes, long platinum hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, and wore a white ancient-looking dress with pink and purple patches and a purple bow over her head that had a skull-shaped clip with glowing red eyes.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy:** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 4**

"I activate **Hunted Suit of Charybdine** 's effect from my hand!" Sedna stated. "Since I control a face-up "Charybdine" Monster, I can discard this card. Next, I activate Sympathy's effect, releasing it to add a different "Charybdine" card from my deck to my hand. I add Hunted Sword of Charybdine and activate its effect, banishing Suit from my Graveyard to Special Summon it!"

The knight in dark blue armor and skin made of crimson flames emerged from a whirlpool and swung its silver sword to the side, its flaming white eyes glowing in a menacing manner.

 **Hunted Sword of Charybdine:** _ **ATK 1000**_ **/ DEF 800 / LV: 4**

"I activate Hunted Suit's effect from my Banish Zone!" she continued. "I banish Charybdine Banshee of Sympathy from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon itself! Appear!"

A humanoid Monster with a body of violet flames, wearing an expensive suit with golden trims and a red tie, and two, flaming blue eyes emerged from a whirlpool.

 **Hunted Suit of Charybdine: Water / Zombie / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/ DEF: 2200 / LV: 5**

"Detekuru, atakushi no sākitto!" a water drop materialized in Sedna's hands. She raised it to the air as it exploded, revealing a Link Portal inside of it. "The summoning conditions are two "Charybdine" Monsters! I set Hunted Sword and Suit in the Link Markers!"

Her two monsters turned into water twisters and launched into the portal.

"Link Summon! Appear, Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast!"

The beautiful banshee with pale skin, crimson eyes, long blond hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, and wore a white ancient-looking dress under a dark green lightweight silk tweed frock coat, a headscarf of the same colour that had a skull-shaped clip on it, black knee-high boots, and a blindfold over her right eye landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Sedna's right.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

"I activate Banshee of the Tall Mast's effect!" Sedna shouted. "By banishing two "Charybdine" cards from my Graveyard, I can target one of my banished Zombie or Aqua Monsters and Special Summon it to a zone my banshee points to. I banish Hunted Sword and Suit to revive Suit! Cursed Resurrection!"

The banshee started singing in a soft and sad voice, conjuring a whirlpool under her Bottom-Left Marker. The suited spirit emerged from its seconds later.

"Hunted Suit gains 200 Attack for every banished "Charybdine" card," Sedna explained. "And so long as Banshee of the Tall Mast points to a Charybdine, that Monster and Banshee of the Tall Mast gain 200 Attack for every banished card I have!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200→1600; Hunted Suit: ATK 1800→2600)

"1600 and 2600 Attack Points." Lightning remarked, unbothered.

"I'm not done yet. I activate the Spell Card **The Old One's Holler**." a card, which depicted Hunted Axe of Charybdine standing in a whirlpool and roaring as a dark aura gave it strength and two eyes stared at it from the whirlpool, appeared. "Since I control a "Charybdine" Zombie Monster, namely Hunted Suit, I can Special Summon a "Charybdine" Aqua Monster with the same Level from my deck! Appear, **Charybdine Banshee of Remedy**!"

Emerging from a whirlpool was a beautiful banshee with pale skin, gray eyes, long brown hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, and wore a black ancient-looking dress with dark blue trims and a bonnet of the same colours, and black knee-high boots.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Remedy: Water / Aqua / Effect /** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 5**

"Two Level 5 Monsters..." Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"That's right! Here's my specialty! I Overlay the Level 5 Suit and Remedy!" after summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, Sedna chanted. "Sunken ship at the bottom of a vast ocean abyss, by consuming the dead bodies of fallen warriors around you, become a living being! Xyz Summon!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Appear, Rank 5! Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine!"

To reveal itself was the large pirate ship made of dark brown wood and algae and starfishes attached to its sides and its mast, and old sails with tears which depicted a round mouth with jagged teeth and tentacles around it. As is landed under Tall Mast's Bottom-Left Marker, dense fog surrounded it, not showing to anybody if it was sailing on actual water.

 **Hunted Ghost Ship of Charybdine:** _ **ATK 2200**_ **/ DEF 2000 / RK: 5**

"Tall Mast's effect boosts Ghost Ship's Attack by 400!" Sedna declared as the banshee leaped into the air, landing on the ship's mast. "And by using the Banshee of Remedy Overlay Unit from Ghost Ship, I activate its effect to raise the Attack and Defense of all "Charybdine" Monsters I currently control by 300!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1600→1900; Hunted Ghost Ship: ATK 2200→2900, DEF 2000→2300)

"So it's 1900 and 2900 Attack." Lightning corrected himself.

"I banish The Old One's Holler from my Graveyard to activate its effect, sending **Hunted Bait of Charybdine** from my deck to the Graveyard." Sedna declared. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Watashi no turn!" Lightning moved his hand to the side as Jin drew for him. "I summon Armatos Legio Sica!"

A statue of white marble that stood on a platform with a star-shaped symbol on its four sides which held a short sword appeared.

 **Armatos Legio Sica: Light / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/ DEF: 400 / LV: 1**

"Now I activate the Field Spell Armatos Colosseo!" the colosseum didn't appear this time, but the stage turned yellow for a couple of seconds. "When this card is activated, I can add one "Armatos Legio" Monster from my deck to my hand. I add Armatos Legio Speculata. Ideyo, hikari wo michibiku sākitto!"

Light shimmered in the air before a Link Portal appeared.

"The summoning condition is one Normal Summoned Armatos Legio." he declared. "I set Sica in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Armatos Legio Optio Fabrica!"

The male soldier clad in armor that consisted of girth hoops modeled into circular bands, arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards, which surrounded its torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and back with a star-shaped yellow clasp, a helmet with plumes of horse hair and a star on its front, which covered the Monster's face, emerged from the portal. Swinging the long staff it held in its left hand, the Monster gave a battle cry and stood in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Armatos Legio Optio** **F** **abric** **a** **: ATK 800 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Optio Fabrica's effect activates!" Lightning shouted. "When Optio Fabrica is Link Summoned, the top three cards of my deck are revealed to both players and I select one to add to my hand. The rest return to the top of my deck in any order I wish."

The cards shot out of Jin's Duel Disk and revealed Armatos Clamor Pugnam, Judgement Arrows, and Armatos Legio Hastile. Lightning smirked as Sedna gritted her teeth.

"I add Judgement Arrows to my hand, and return Hastile and Clamor Pugnam in the said order to the deck," Lightning explained. "Next, I activate Armatos Colosseo's effect!"

The stage turned yellow again as Jin tossed a card from his hand with his thumb into a GY Portal that opened in front of them.

"By discarding **Armatos Legio Plumata** , I Special Summon Sica from the Graveyard to Optio Fabrica's Link Marker in defense mode!" Lightning declared as his statue returned with its 400 DEF. "At this moment, Plumata's effect activates. If I discard this card from my hand by the effect of Armatos Colosseo, I can draw two cards!"

 _The two cards he returned to his deck are already in his hand._ Sedna thought with a frown.

"I discard Armatos Legio Hastile to Special Summon Armatos Legio Speculata from my hand!"

After Jin ditched another card from his hand, the statue which featured a scout appeared.

 **Armatos Legio Speculata: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 1800**_ **/ LV: 5**

"Ideyo! Hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" another Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio's! I set Sica and Speculata! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!"

Sliding out of the portal and halting in the colosseum under Optio Fabrica's Bottom Marker was the soldier in white armor with Lightning's crest on it, a green cape, and golden "horns" adorning its helmet. The Monster swung the vine staff between its hand, pointing it at the opponent in a menacing manner.

 **Armatos Legio** **Centurion** **: ATK 1700 / Link 2: Left, Right**

"Arumātosu Korosseo no kōka hatsudō!" Lightning exclaimed. "I discard Armatos Legio Galea from my hand to target Plumata and Speculata in the Graveyard and Special Summon them to Centurion's Link Markers in defense mode!"

As another card was ditched by Jin, the two statues emerged from GY Portals on either side of Centurion. Speculata was on the right, while a statue which wore black _Lorica plumata_ armor with gold trims was on the left.

 **Armatos Legio Plumata: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 1800**_ **/ LV: 3**

 _Another Special Summon? This Ignis should consider taking the Maxx "C" challenge._ Sedna narrowed her eyes.

"If Plumata is Special Summoned from the Graveyard by the effect of Armatos Colosseo, I can draw one card, at pact I banish Plumata the next time it leaves the field. Ideyo! Hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" the third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one Armatos Legio! Plumata, set! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!"

Running out of the portal with a battle cry and halting next to Centurion's Left Marker was the soldier wearing armor and a helmet with sword edges instead of hair attached to its top, and held a sword.

 **Armatos Legio** **Decurion** **: ATK 1000 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Next I activate the Link Magic, Judgement Arrows." Lightning smiled as the card materialized under Decurion's Bottom Marker, in his Middle Spell & Trap Zone.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"It's here: Judgement Arrows...!" Sedna murmured.

"Appear for the fourth time!" Lightning declared as another portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two Armatos Legio's, including a Link Monster! I set Speculata and Optio Fabrica! Link Summon! Link 2! Armatos Legio Pilus Prior!"

Emerging from the Link Portal was a new soldier clad from head to toe in armor and held a round shield and sword. It landed above the Link Magic's Top-Left Marker.

 **Armatos Legio** **Pilus Prior** **: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2000 / Link 2: Bottom-Right, Top**

Lightning pointed forward. "I activate Pilus Prior's effect. When this card is Link Summoned, I banish cards from the top of my deck equal to the number of co-linked Monsters I control."

A card shot out of Jin's Duel Disk, revealing Armatos Fulgur before it vanished.

"On my next Standby Phase, the banished card returns to my hand." the LIGHT Ignis added. "I activate Pilus Prior's other effect! During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Sica!"

The statue returned to his field.

"Appear for the fifth time, hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" Lightning cried out. "The summoning conditions are two or more Armatos Legio's! I set Sica and the Link 2 Pilus Prior! Link Summon! My light becomes eternal, my power becomes the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Link 3! Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis!"

Galloping out of the portal on the back of an armored horse was the soldier in heavy armor that left its torso and arms bare and held a sword. It landed above the Link Magic's Top-Left Marker.

 **Armatos Legio** **Legatus Legionis** **: ATK 2400 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"Damn it...!" Sedna took a step back. "The Link 1, 2, and 3 all at the same time and linked with Judgement Arrows..."

Lightning's eyes narrowed in delight at her expression. "Battle! Legatus Legionis, attack Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast!"

"I won't be defeated this easily! By targeting a "Charybdine" Monster, in this case Banshee of the Tall Mast, I activate the Trap Card Charybdine Guard!" Sedna exclaimed. "I choose to apply Guard's first option, making it so the targeted Monster can't be destroyed by your card effects and I take no battle damage involving it this turn!"

"If you survived up until now, it's no surprise you can avoid some damage." Lightning said. "At this time, Judgement Arrows' effect activates and doubles Legatus Legionis's Attack during the damage calculation!"

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 2400→4800)

The horse galloped onto the hunted ship before Legatus Legionis jumped into the air, slashing Tall Mast across her chest and making her scream before exploding.

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 4800→2400)

"Since it left the field, Tall Mast's effect concludes, causing Ghost Ship's Attack to drop by 400 points." true to Lightning's words, Ghost Ship's ATK became 2500. "Battle! Centurion, attack Hunted Ghost Ship with Fortis Lux! Jajjimento Arōzu no kōka!"

(Centurion: ATK 1700→3400)

The Link 2's weapon glowed with yellow energy as it threw it at the ship, piercing it and causing a large explosion that sent Sedna stumbling back.

 **Sedna: LP 4000 - 900 = 3100**

(Centurion: ATK 3400→1700)

"But, at this moment, I can activate the effect of the destroyed Hunted Ghost Ship!" Sedna declared as she regained her stance. "When this card is destroyed by the opponent while in a Monster Zone, since my Field Spell Zone is empty, I can place Ship there with a new effect!"

"An Xyz Monster which becomes a Field Spell, interesting. But I won't allow it." Lightning gestured to his field. "I target Hunted Ghost Ship in your Graveyard before its effect resolves and chain the Quick-Play Spell Designator From the Grave! My target is banished and its effects are negated!"

"What!?" Sedna gasped.

"And there's still more. Decurion, attack Sedna directly!" Lightning yelled. "Jajjimento Arōzu no kōka!"

(Decurion: ATK 1000→2000)

"I banish Hunted Bait of Charybdine from my Graveyard to activate its effect!" Sedna declared. "Since I have at least one Water Monster in my Banish Zone, I can negate the battle damage I'd take from this battle!"

"That's fine. I'd rather gift you with Life Points than a new, troublesome Field Spell." Lightning shrugged as his Link 1's ATK returned to 1000. "I set one card. Turn End."

 _His set card should be_ _Clamor Pugnam. If that's the case, I can turn this around!_ "Atakushi no turn, draw!" Sedna cried out. "I activate the Spell Card The Old One's Feast, whose effect destroys all cards in the Field Spell Zones, and for every destroyed card, I can add one "Charybdine" card from my deck to my hand!"

"What?" it was Lightning's turn to gasp.

A tsunami erupted from the Spell and washed over the stage, destroying it in the process.

"I destroyed one card, therefore I can add the Field Spell Legendary Ship of Charybdine to my hand, which I activate!"

Following Sedna's words, a large pirate ship made out of actual gold and several gems emerged under their feet, collecting the Duelists onto its deck. Instead of sailing in a calm ocean, this ship was in the middle of a giant whirlpool.

"Upon activation, Legendary Ship's effect allows me to add one "The Old One's" card from my deck to my hand," Sedna explained as a card materialized in her hand. "Then, if I control no Monsters at that time, I can Special Summon one of my banished Level 4 or lower "Charybdine" Monsters. Come back, Hunted Bait!"

A Monster which resembled a living fishing bait with widely opened eyes, that had crimson sclera, orange irises, and black slits, appeared.

"By banishing Banshee of Remedy, Banshee of the Tall Mast, and Hunted Suit from my Graveyard, I activate the Continuous Spell The Old One's Trade!" Sedna used the card she previously added to her hand. "If Remedy is banished, I gain 500 Life Points!"

 **Sedna: LP 3100 + 500 = 3600**

"Then I activate Trade's effect! I add the Zombie-type Hunted Compass of Charybdine from my deck to my hand," she explained. "Just so you know, I'm far from being done! I activate Hunted Compass' effect in my hand, discarding it to Special Summon the banished Banshee of Remedy with its effects negated!"

The floating dark blue compass with a chain attached to its side whose end was shaped like a hand, a flaming compass rose on it, and a crimson eye on its underside appeared before conjuring a whirlpool, lowering its hand into it and extracting the banshee with her 0 DEF before vanishing.

"I activate Hunted Suit's effect from my Banish Zone again!" she continued. "I banish Hunted Compass from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon itself! Appear!"

Hunted Suit returned to the field with its 2200 DEF and a deep bow.

"Detekuru, atakushi no sākitto!" a water drop materialized in Sedna's hands. She raised it to the air as it exploded, revealing a Link Portal inside of it. "I set Hunted Suit and Banshee of Remedy to Link Summon a second Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast!"

The second Tall Mast landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Sedna's right.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

 _Hanoi gave her all this power._ Lightning thought as his right eye twitched.

"I activate Banshee of the Tall Mast's effect!" Sedna stated. "I banish Banshee of Remedy and Hunted Suit from my Graveyard to revive the banished Banshee of Sympathy! Cursed Resurrection!"

The banshee started singing in a soft and sad voice, conjuring a whirlpool under her Bottom-Left Marker. The other banshee emerged from its seconds later with her 0 DEF.

"Because Banshee of Remedy was banished, I gain 500 Life Points," Sedna explained. "I release Banshee of Sympathy to activate its effect and add Charybdine Synchron from my deck to my hand."

 **Sedna: LP 3600 + 500 = 4100**

"She regained her lost Life Points...?" Lightning muttered in clear irritation.

"I activate Hunted Bait's effect and change its Level to 4. Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Charybdine Synchron!"

(Hunted Bait: LV 3→4)

The blue sphere of water that gave a glow of its own and had two, round, yellows eyes appeared.

 **Charybdine Synchron: Tuner /** _ **ATK 0**_ **/ DEF 0 / LV: 1**

"When Charybdine Synchron is Normal Summoned, I can target one Charybdine that's in my Graveyard or Banish Zone and Special Summon it, but its effects will be negated and it cannot attack. Come back once more, Banshee of Remedy that's in my Banish Zone!"

A small whirlpool erupted under Synchron, out of which the banshee emerged with her 0 DEF.

"With two Tuners on your field, you'll Synchro Summon, am I right?" Lightning interrupted her. "And perhaps consecutive Synchro Summons?"

"Yes, I will Synchro Summon. But... this type of Synchro Summon is the first to be performed in this era!" Sedna declared. "Using the Level 5 Banshee of Remedy with the Level 1 Synchron and the now Level 4 Hunted Bait, I perform a Double Tuning!"

"What did you say!?" Lightning cried out with wide eyes, shocked like everyone else, except the Knights of Hanoi who smirked. "Two Tuners in unison!? Such a Synchro Summon exists!?"

Her Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of three rings, two of which- Synchron's and Hunted Bait's- were made of pure water. They united into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"The sailors' devil!" she chanted. "The calm and gentle sea goddess needs you! Arise and send your opponents to Davy Jones' Locker where even light doesn't reach!"

Ten miniature rings materialized where the rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A stream of water shot past them, from which the outline of her Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10! **Undead Captain of Charybdine**!"

The outline was filled to reveal a humanoid Monster clad in pirate clothing with a barnacle-encrusted tricorne. It had a cephalopod-like head with octopus-like appendages giving the appearance of a thick beard, a crustacean-style claw for its left arm, and the right leg of a crab. Captain unsheathed its sword with a battle cry as it landed under Tall Mast's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Undead Captain of Charybdine: Water / Zombie / Synchro / Effect / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 10**

"A Level 10 Synchro... summoned with two Tuners...!" Lightning muttered.

"So long as Banshee of the Tall Mast points to a Charybdine, that Monster and Banshee of the Tall Mast gain 200 Attack for every banished card I have." Sedna pointed out. "Moreover, Undead Captain gains 100 Attack for every banished card, which does include yours, Lightning! Lastly, Legendary Ship of Charybdine increases the stats of my Charybdine's by another 300!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200→2700; Undead Captain: ATK 3000→5300, DEF 2800→3100)

"My two banished cards were used against me..." Lightning spat.

"I activate Undead Captain's Quick Effect!" Sedna gestured to her field. "Once per turn, I can banish 1 other Water Monster from my field, hand, or Graveyard to inflict 600 damage to my opponent! I banish Banshee of Remedy from my Graveyard, letting its effect activate again to gain 500 Life Points!"

Lightning winced as a crimson aura surrounded him, while Sedna was enveloped by a green glow.

 **Lightning: LP 4000 - 600 = 3400**

 **Sedna: LP 4100 + 500 = 4600**

"With another banished card, my Monsters gain more Attack!" Sedna reminded.

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 2700→2900; Undead Captain: ATK 5300→5600)

"The preparations are done! Battle!" Sedna pointed forward. "Banshee of the Tall Mast, attack Armatos Legio Decurion! At the same time, I activate the Continuous Trap **The Old One's Verve**! Through its effect, if my "Charybdine" Monster attacks, my opponent can't activate card or effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"What did you say?" Lightning's eyes widen a little. He then scowled. "But, Judgement Arrows' effect is a continuous-like effect, therefore it avoids Verve's seal!"

"But you and your Monster won't avoid the pain to come! Tall Skydive!"

(Decurion: ATK 1000→2000)

True to Sedna's words, her Link 2 leaped into the air and skydived towards Decurion, kicking it in its head before jumping back to her owner's field. Seconds later, Decurion's helmet cracked and the Link 1 exploded.

 **Lightning: LP 3400 - 900 = 2500**

"At the end of the Damage Step, I activate the Continuous Trap Armatos Clamor Pugnam!" Lightning quickly declared. "Through its effect, once during my opponent's turn only, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from my Graveyard in defense mode. Resurrect, Armatos Legio Galea!"

The statue which held a staff in its hand and wore an ornate helmet appeared between Legatus Legionis and Centurion.

 **Armatos Legio Galea: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 1000**_ **/ LV: 3**

"I activate Legatus Legionis' Quick Effect!" the LIGHT Ignis stated. "Once per turn, I can target two Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio's- one on my field and one in my Graveyard- and exchange them! I release Galea in order to resurrect Armatos Legio Hastile in defense mode!"

Galea burst into particles of light which took the shape of a GY Portal, from which the statue with an ornate staff in its hand emerged.

 **Armatos Legio Hastile: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 1500**_ **/ LV: 4**

"Thanks to Galea's effect, I take no battle damage involving the "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters that were linked to this card when it left the field." Lightning stated, this time with a smile. "Both Legatus Legionis and Centurion were linked to Galea, thus I won't take any battle damage involving either one of them."

"I've never seen such a calculative and scheming deck before..." Sedna admitted in a low tone. "But, in any case, I'll destroy your Monsters! Battle! Undead Captain, attack Legatus Legionis! The Old One's Verve activates again, sealing your moves!"

(Legatus Legionis: ATK 2400→4800)

The two Monsters clashed their swords, but the pirate was able to get the upper hand and bisect the Link 3's sword and body, prompting it to explode.

"I end my turn." Sedna concluded

"So close yet so far." Lightning sneered. "I'll at least praise your spirit: you were able to severely damage my field. But that's not enough to corner me. Watashi no turn, draw! The card banished by Pilus Prior's effect returns to my hand, and since the number of banished cards decreased, Undead Captain loses 100 Attack."

(Undead Captain: ATK 5600→5500)

"I activate the Spell Card Armatos Fulgur!" Lightning stated. "I release an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster I control to Special Summon from my Extra Deck a Link Monster with the same number of Link Markers but a different name. I release the Link 2 Centurion to Special Summon the Link 2 Armatos Legio Primi Ordines!"

Centurion turned into particles of light which then dispersed. Seconds later, a humanoid Monster clad in primarily dark armor with a cape and red horns extending from its helmet appeared above Judgement Arrows' Top-Right Marker.

 **Armatos Legio Primi Ordines: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 1800 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Top**

"However, while I control the Monster summoned by Armatos Fulgur, I can't Link Summon. Next, I activate Primi Ordines' effect," Lightning explained. "During my Main Phase, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Sica!"

The said statue emerged from a GY Portal on Hastile's left.

"He's gathering materials, but if he can't Link Summon, what's his plan...?" Sedna narrowed her eyes.

"A minor setback won't stop the cornerstone of my deck." Lightning told with an ominous tone. "I activate the Spell Card Armatos Replacement. I release an "Armatos Legio" Link Monster I control to Special Summon a different one with an equal or lower number of Link Markers from my Graveyard. I release the Link 2 Primi Ordines to revive the Link 2 Pilus Prior!"

Primi Ordines turned into particles of light which then formed a GY Portal, from which Pilus Prior emerged with its 2000 ATK. It was summoned to the same location Primi Ordines was.

"I activate Pilus Prior's effect!" Lightning's eyes curved into a big smile. "Resurrect, Galea!"

The said Monster emerged from a GY Portal on Sica's left.

"Without his Field Spell, he Special Summoned this many Monsters...!?" Sedna gasped.

"Ideyo, hikari wo michibiku sākitto!" Lightning pointed at the sky. "The summoning conditions are two or more Special Summoned Armatos Legio's! I set Hastile, Sica, and Galea in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! **Armatos Legio Draconarius**!"

A tall, humanoid Monster clad in primarily red and gray armor with a cape extending from its back, which had a red dragon-like head painted on it, appeared. It wore a helmet that covered only the upper part of its head and was shaped like a dragon with a piece of fabric on its back reminiscent of a tail. The Monster readied its lance-sword weapon above Judgement Arrows' Top Marker and on Pilus Prior's left.

 **Armatos Legio Draconarius: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2400 / Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top**

"I activate Draconarius' effect, targeting the "Armatos Legio" Link Monster next to its link, Pilus Prior!" Lightning threw an arm forward. "Up to that target's Link Markers, I negate the effects of face-up Monsters my opponent controls! Pilus Prior is Link 2, thus I'll negate both of your Monsters' effects!"

"What!?" Sedna's eyes widen. She then composed herself. "But, so long as a "Charybdine" Field Spell is in play, Undead Captain is unaffected by the activated effects of my opponent's cards!"

"That's true, but the same can't be said about Banshee of the Tall Mast."

True to Lightning's words, Tall Mast grayed.

"Since its effect was negated, the Attack boost gained by Tall Mast ends." Sedna admitted. "I activate Undead Captain's Quick Effect! I banish Banshee of Sympathy from my Graveyard to inflict 600 damage to you, Lightning! A new card was banished, so Captain gains 100 Attack!"

Lightning winced as the crimson aura surrounded him again.

 **Lightning: LP 2500 - 600 = 1900**

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 2900→1500; Undead Captain: ATK 5500→4200)

"Battle!" Lightning shouted. "Draconarius attacks Undead Captain! Judgement Arrows' effect activates, doubling my Link Monster's Attack during damage calculation only! Fulgur Gladio!"

(Draconarius: ATK 2400→4800)

The Link 3 pointed its weapon at Undead Captain as a lightning bolt erupted from its tip, striking the Synchro Monster and destroying it.

 **Sedna: LP 4600 - 600 = 4000**

(Draconarius: ATK 4800→2400)

 _If he attacked Tall Mast first, I would've activated Bait's effect... and when Captain would've been destroyed, through its effect, I could've revived Bait. But he predicted that._ Sedna thought before speaking. "Undead Captain of Charybdine's effect activates! If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed, I can Special Summon one banished Level 9 or lower Monster to my field. Come back, Remedy!"

The said banshee returned with her 0 DEF.

"I'm not done yet." Lightning said. "Pilus Prior attacks Tall Mast! Jajjimento Arōzu no kōka!"

"I banish Hunted Bait from my Graveyard to negate the battle damage!"

Following Sedna's words, a barrier of water appeared to protect her from Tall Mast's flames caused by the Link Monster's destruction.

"I end my turn." Lightning concluded.

"Atakushi no turn!" Sedna drew her card. "Lightning, it's time you pay for tormenting us! I activate The Old One's Trade's effect to banish a "Charybdine" Aqua Monster from my deck! I choose Charybdine Banshee of Sadness, triggering its effect to Special Summon itself when banished!"

Emerging from a whirlpool was the beautiful banshee with pale skin, yellow eyes with black sclera, long arctic blue hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, and wore a blue and gray ancient-looking dress.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Sadness: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 2**

"I banish Charybdine Guard from my Graveyard to resurrect the banished Hunted Suit!" Sedna stated as the said Monster reappeared with its 2200 DEF. "Detekuru, atakushi no sākitto! I set Hunted Suit and Banshee of Remedy to Link Summon the last Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast!"

A third Tall Mast landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Sedna's right.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Right**

 _Another one?_ Lightning scoffed in annoyance.

"I activate Tall Mast's effect!" Sedna stated. "I banish Remedy and Hunted Suit from my Graveyard to revive the banished Hunted Bait! Cursed Resurrection!"

Hunted Bait emerged from a whirlpool under Tall Mast's Bottom-Left Marker.

"Because Remedy was banished, I gain 500 Life Points again." Sedna said.

 **Sedna: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"One more time! Detekuru, atakushi no sākitto!" another Link Portal opened. "The summoning conditions are two "Charybdine" Monsters! I set Hunted Bait and Banshee of Sadness! Link Summon! Appear, **Charybdine Banshee of the Hunted Dress**!"

A beautiful banshee with pale skin, light blue eyes, long lavender hair that floated in the air as if she was swimming in water, wore a white and black victorian dress and held an umbrella of the same colours in her hands emerged from the portal and landed under Tall Mast's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Hunted Dress: Water / Aqua / Effect / ATK: 1000 / Link 2: Bottom, Left**

"Since Tall Mast points to Hunted Dress, they gain 200 Attack for every banished card I have," Sedna explained. "I also activate Hunted Dress' effect to banish the Tall Mast in my Graveyard in order to make it gain 600 Attack!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 1200→3200; Hunted Dress: ATK 1000→3600)

"Then, I activate the Spell **Rank-Up-Magic Charybdis Force**!" Sedna exclaimed, surprising her opponent. "With this card, I have to target one Water Xyz Monster I control or in my Banish Zone and Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Charybdine" Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher than that target by using it as material! Using the Rank 5 Ghost Ship in my Banish Zone, I rebuild the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, she chanted.

"Slumbering, sentient ship of dread. Rise from the blue abyss and plague the seven seas with your infernal chaos! Rank-Up Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of her Xyz Monster.

"Appear, Rank 6! **Living Dead Ship of Charybdine**!"

To reveal itself was another pirate ship, this one made entirely of bones. Its sails were torn much more than Hunted Ghost Ship's, but the same crest was just barely visible on it. The Xyz Monster was summoned next to Hunted Dress' Left Marker, but since the ship couldn't travel on the equally large Legendary Ship of Charybdine, Living Dead Ship stood next to it.

 **Living Dead Ship of Charybdine: Water / Zombie / Xyz / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/ DEF: 2200 / RK: 6**

"Since the number of banished cards decreased, Tall Mast and Hunted Dress each lose 200 Attack." Sedna pointed out. "However, thanks to the Field Spell Legendary Ship, my three Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense!"

(Banshee of the Tall Mast: ATK 3200→3300; Hunted Dress: ATK 3600→3700; Living Dead Ship: ATK 2400→2700, DEF 2200→2500)

"You put up a good display of power, but none of your Monsters can defeat mine." Lightning remarked.

"They can't through battle." Sedna corrected. "There are other ways to beat the crap out of your opponent in this game! I detach Living Dead Ship's Overlay Unit to activate its effect! I target Spell and Trap Cards you control up to the number of "Charybdine" Monsters I control and destroy them! Moreover, you can't activate the cards targeted this way or their effects in response to this effect!"

"Impossible!" Lightning wheezed out in shock.

Two octopus-like appendages emerged from the Xyz Monster's deck, grasping Lightning's Continuous Trap and Link Magic before crushing them in a death grip.

"Sink into the blue abyss by your own card! Judgement Arrows' effect activates!" Sedna yelled. "Since it left the field, all Monsters it pointed to are destroyed!"

True to her words, Pilus Prior and Draconarius turned yellow before they shattered into particles.

"The number of cards on your field is 0!" Sedna pointed out. "Due to The Old One's Verve, if my Charybdine's attack, you can't activate card or effects until the end of the damage step! Feel the pain I felt when you took away Nee-san! Ba-"

"NAIVE!" Lightning suddenly bellowed. "The turn my "Armatos Legio" Monsters leave the field, I can activate this card from my hand: the Trap Card, **Armatos Fallback**!"

A card, which depicted Decurion fleeing a battlefield where fellow "Armatos Legio" Link Monsters were being defeated by warriors and monsters, appeared.

"I pay half my Life Points to activate this card." Lightning continued. "This turn, my opponent can't declare direct attacks! Moreover, if they're the only one to control a Monster in the Extra Monster Zone upon this card's activation, I add Judgement Sword from my deck to my hand!"

 **Lightning: LP 1900 / 2 = 950**

Sedna stared at her opponent incredulously. "I can't attack directly..." she whispered. She then gritted her teeth. "Oh, for the love of...! I end my turn!"

Lightning snickered- until it turned into a short and mocking laugh. "You really thought you had me in check? That was a horrible thought from your part, Sedna. I expected you to have an effect like your Living Dead Ship's, that's why I played it safe and kept Armatos Fallback in my hand."

He folded his arms. "This is _my_ world, and in my world, nothing you do is out of my expectations. Look at Bloody Talker and Adam; I knew she'll lose to her brother's temptations and double-cross me, that's why I prepared a plan to counter her. Honestly, I am a bit insulted she didn't expect my attack. Humans are so ironic creatures; they try to make my spirit waver but obtain the opposite result. Grim was the first to die- but don't worry! I promise a first class view to everyone as you perish one after the other!"

Lightning broke into another laugh, but this time, Sedna spoke up.

"You're afraid."

"What?" the Ignis was taken aback. "Afraid?"

"You heard me right." she confirmed. "You're afraid. Otherwise, why would you make all these preparations for? I don't think anyone thought about it: you make preparations to win. The more you make, the better they are, the easier it is to win. But... using your words, since all we do is within your expectations, you made countless preparations to win. In fact, you made so many I get the idea you're afraid of losing and dying."

"Nonsense." Lightning frowned. "Making preparations doesn't mean I'm afraid. In order to win, you need to make the required preparations."

"But, when Bohman stopped you from attacking Bloody Talker and Adam, I don't think he had any special plan in mind. He helped the enemy after all." Sedna pointed out. "Bohman lets his instincts guide him because he isn't afraid of losing. But you... you fear death! That makes you human! Unlike Lily or Grim who killed themselves for their partners, you're scared and-"

"Don't compare me to you humans or Ignis failures!" Lightning suddenly snapped. "You don't have the power to look down on me! You're in my world! You're playing in the palm of my hand!"

"I know I can't defeat you yet..." Sedna admitted. "But I was able to damage your oversized ego. That alone makes my day and victory."

"You mewling quim...!" Lightning hissed. "WATASHI NO TURN! At this moment, I activate Optio Fabrica's effect from my Graveyard! When I have 1500 or less Life Points, by sealing my normal draw during the Draw Phase and banishing Optio Fabrica, I can add this card from my deck to my hand!"

A card shot out of Jin's Duel Disk and revealed Judgement Sagacity before it vanished.

"However, I'll activate a different Spell Card now. The sword of light that slices the Heavens, Judgement Sword, activated!" Lightning declared in an ominous tone. "If I control no Monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, I can target one Link Monster my opponent controls in the Extra Monster Zone and banish it. Then, I Special Summon from my Extra Deck one "Armatos Legio" Link Monster with the same number of Link Markers and Special Summon the banished Monster to my opponent's Main Monster Zone."

A beam of light shaped like a sword erupted from the Spell and washed over Tall Mast and disintegrated her.

"What an effect..." Sedna muttered.

"From my Extra Deck, I Special Summon the Link 2 **Armatos Legio Cornicen**!"

Appearing in the Extra Monster Zone was a humanoid Monster clad from head to toe in silver armor which only let its mouth free and had Lightning's symbol on its knees and shoulders and held a strangely shaped horn in its hands.

 **Armatos Legio Cornicen: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 1400 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"Then, I Special Summon Charybdine Banshee of the Tall Mast in the zone on Hunted Dress' right, making it so they point to each other anymore." Lightning chuckled as the Link 2 returned with her boosted 1500 ATK. "Hunted Dress also loses the Attack it gained through Tall Mast."

(Hunted Dress: ATK 3700→1900)

"With one effect, he disrupted my field this much and got a Link 2 for free..." Sedna murmured.

"I activate Cornicen's effect, releasing it to Special Summon a different "Armatos Legio" Link Monster from my Graveyard then banish cards from my opponent's Graveyard equal to its Link Markers." Lightning said as the Link 2 turned into particles which conjured a GY Portal. "Resurrect, Legatus Legionis!"

The Link 3 emerged from the portal on the back of its horse and its 2400 ATK and landed in the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"Legatus Legionis has 3 Link Markers; I banish Hunted Bait, Hunted Dress, and Tall Mast from your Graveyard. Now I activate the Continuous Spell Armatos Lex!" the LIGHT Ignis continued. "Through its effect, I shuffle the Spell, Judgement Arrows, from my Graveyard into the deck and add Armatos Legio Speculata from my Graveyard back to my hand."

"Judgement Arrows is back in his deck!" Sedna knew what was coming next.

"The sacred wisdom of Olympos! I activate the Spell Card Judgement Sagacity!" Lightning shouted. "Through its effect, I target one "Armatos Legio" Link Monster I control that points to a Main Monster Zone on my field and a Spell & Trap Zone simultaneously and send all cards in those zones to the Graveyard. Of course, I target Legatus Legionis, but all zones it points to are already free. Then, I Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio from my deck and activate Judgement Arrows from my deck to its links!"

Sedna instinctively took a step back in dread. This caused Lightning to smile again.

"Appear! Armatos Legio Magica Alcum and the three arrows that judge the world, Judgement Arrows!"

Following those words, a statue which held an ornate bow and the Link Spell appeared next to Legatus Legionis' Left and Bottom Marker respectively.

 **Armatos Legio Magica Alcum: Light / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 1600**_ **/ LV: 4**

"Magica Alcum's effect activates upon summon!" Lightning stated. "Since it's linked to Legatus Legionis, I target Judgement Arrows which Legatus Legionis points to, send it to the Graveyard, and destroy all face-up cards in my opponent's Main Monster Zones and in their Spell & Trap Zones! And due to Magica Alcum's effect, Armatos Legio's I control can't be destroyed by card effects this turn! Accept your divine punishment!"

The bow in the statue's hands vanished and reappeared in the Link 3's hands. Using the same arrows in Judgement Arrows' picture, Legatus Legionis unleashed a shower of arrows at Sedna's cards, destroying them all, except her Field Spell.

"I activate Legatus Legionis' Quick Effect!" Lightning pointed forward. "I exchange Magica Alcum for Hastile in my Graveyard!"

Magica Alcum burst into particles of light which took the shape of a GY Portal, from which the statue with an ornate staff and 1500 DEF emerged.

"Battle! Legatus Legionis, attack Sedna directly! Hastile's effect! One instance of battle damage involving the linked Legatus Legionis is doubled!"

Sedna could do nothing but watch helplessly as Legatus Legionis ran across her Field Spell's deck and swung its sword at her. She screamed in pain as she was blown off the ship and fell into the whirlpool.

 **Sedna: LP 4500 - 4800 = 0**

 **Winner: Lightning!**

The remaining cards on the field dissolved, revealing Sedna on her stomach on the floor.

 _..._

"Sedna!" Revolver cried out in concern for his teammate, a sentiment shared by the other Knights of Hanoi who watched. Sedna came here with her own free will, knowing she couldn't defeat Lightning- but she came anyway, to fight for her family. A brave move, but it cost her life. "Sedna... We'll save your sister for you. As your leader, I promise."

 _..._

"I expected Magica Alcum... and Hastile... but not... an effect that would banish Bait..." Sedna wheezed out as she slowly raised her head, in time to see Jin stopping in front of her.

"Vanish." Lightning spat as Sedna turned into yellow data and was sucked into Jin's palm, prompting everyone sided with her to gasp in shock. "One down, seven to go. Four against seven... I guess I'll have to even things out." that said, he and Jin teleported away.

It didn't take long until he returned, however, and this time at Spectre's location. Taking the place as the third combatant of this war ended up being Spectre, who was able to reverse Lightning's Extra Link by stealing Judgement Arrows. But even that wasn't enough; the Knight of Hanoi also lost, this time to Lightning's Link 4 Monster. Like with Sedna, Spectre turned into yellow data which Lightning took with himself.

"We keep losing comrades..." Grangadez tightened his grip around his two swords. "And he forces us to watch and worry in order to mentally corner us. Lightning's not an Ignis- the root of evil itself..."

"I agree and feel the same discontent as you do." Grandeen addressed him. "Still, we cannot allow Lightning to get to our heads. If we can defeat him, there's a chance we can free the ones who lose here. For now, we should hold onto that hope to avoid being mentally cornered."

"Right." Grangadez nodded. He then scowled. "But... the program Bohman enveloped us with blocks any outside attack and lets us leave it. Lightning's doesn't, though. We can't leave this location... and that's obviously not good. Let's hope Kusanagi-san and Hanoi can hack the program soon."

"An Extra Link using a Link Magic, Armatos Legio Draconarius, Cornicen, Magnus Dux, and many more..." Adam placed a hand to her chin. "Lightning tuned his deck to counter us all and prevail no matter what."

"Lightning is also different from any villain we've faced so far." Kioku added. Bloody Talker still refuses to speak; while Kioku's worried about his other self, he can't focus only on him, either. They have a war to survive and win. "We discovered it's easy to get under Lightning's skin by looking down on him, but unlike others, he doesn't make mistakes or lets anger get the better of him if he's riled up."

"Yes, in fact, he turns more dangerous." Adam agreed with a nod. "He becomes aggressive and more likely to play dirty. I don't know what he did, but by the looks of things, he took Sedna's and Spectre's data with him: should we expect our fallen comrades as mindless puppets under Lightning's control?"

"Knowing Lightning, there's a chance." Kioku said.

"Right." Adam said as a new broadcast started, this one showing Windy at Soulburner's location. _Spectre and I had a similar opinion on the Ignis._ she thought. _We didn't accept their existence. But... when our respective Ignis- a part of ourselves- vanished, we both felt the same emptiness. Maybe... we can change. Spectre and I can change for the better._

The Duel between Soulburner and Windy was hard to call to its very end; Windy continued to deplete Soulburner's LP with Bahamut Bomber and the newly acquired Bahamut Bomber Custom, and Soulburner used his cards flawlessly to corner Windy. In the end, because Windy lost his cool, Soulburner emerged victoriously and he and Flame proved partnership was the key factor in this Duel.

"There's no cure for the foolish." Lightning ignored the WIND Ignis' pleads as he watched him burn. When Flame flew closer in order to absorb Windy's data, the LIGHT Ignis' eyes curved into a smile. _Oh, Flame, you're too easy to read._

"Your expression tells me this is going according to your plan." King's voice echoed in the room before he walked in, stopping beside Jin. "Though you lost a comrade, you seem happy. You sent the Wind Ignis to lose on purpose, didn't you?"

"Humph, you're right." Lightning confirmed. "They got a win; this will lure them and the others into a false sense of security, giving them false hope that they have a chance. The next time one of them loses, that hope will be crushed and replaced by bigger despair." _also, Windy's 'curse' will take care of Flame._ he thought but not said. He doesn't consider King a friend yet.

"An interesting and unoriginal plan, let's hope its results will be satisfying." King moved his gaze to the screens above them, his eyes landing on Revolver. "May I have the chance to fight next?"

"Hoh?" Lightning blinked twice. "Are you sure about that? Blue Maiden is headed towards Bohman and the twins are protected by Bohman's program. That leaves Soulburner, Revolver, and Playmaker. Are any of these within your Dueling-skill reach?"

"You'd be surprised." King said. "I didn't get 'no' for an answer, so I'll head out next."

"Your spirit is amiable. Well? Which opponent will you Duel?"

"It's Revolver. Out of the remaining contestants, he's the only one who doesn't pose a threat; I'll take care of him for you. I'm in possession of a great way to annihilate him."

"Do as you like."

Once those words left Lightning's mouth, King vanished from the room...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Sedna:**

 **Hunted Suit of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2200/LV: 5)

If you control a face-up "Charybdine" monster or a face-up "The Old One's" Spell/Trap: You can discard this card. If this card is in your Banish Zone: You can banish 1 "Charybdine" card from your GY; Special Summon this card. You can only Special Summon 1 "Hunted Suit of Charybdine" per turn this way. This card gains 200 ATK for every banished "Charybdine" card.

 **The Old One's Holler**

Normal Spell

If you control a "Charybdine" Zombie monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Charybdine" Aqua monster from your deck with the same Level, OR, If you control a "Charybdine" Aqua monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Charybdine" Zombie monster from your deck with the same Level. You can banish this card from your GY; send 1 "Charybdine" card from your deck to the GY. You can only use each effect of "The Old One's Holler" once per turn.

 **Hunted Bait of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 400/LV: 3)

During damage calculation, if you have a WATER monster(s) in your Banish Zone (Quick Effect): You can banish this card (from your hand or GY); you take no battle damage from that battle. Once per turn, you can change this card's Level to 1, 2, or 4. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a WATER monster.

 **Charybdine Banshee of Remedy** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 0/LV: 5)

If this card is banished: You can gain 500 LP. If this card is in your Banish Zone: You can target 1 WATER monster you control; shuffle this card into your deck, and if you do, that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn, also if it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of "Charybdine Banshee of Remedy" once per turn.

 **Undead Captain of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800/LV: 10)

2 WATER Tuners + 1+ non-Tuner "Charybdine" monster(s)

If you control a "Charybdine" Field Spell, this card is unaffected by the activated effects of your opponent's cards. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 other WATER monster you control, from your hand, or in your GY; inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Gains 100 ATK for every banished card. If this Synchro Summoned card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 banished Level 9 or lower monster; Special Summon it to your field.

 **The Old One's Verve**

Continuous Trap

If a "Charybdine" monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate card or effects until the end of the damage step. You can only control 1 "The Old One's Verve". You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Charybdine" card from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Old One's Verve" once per turn.

[Trivia: 1st effect created by _Tiny Pink Kitten_.]

 **Charybdine Banshee of the Hunted Dress** (Water/Aqua/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 2: Bottom, Left)

2 "Charybdine" monsters

Once per turn, you can banish 1 other "Charybdine" card from your field or your GY; this card gains 600 ATK. As long as there's a WATER monster in a zone this card points to, it and that monster cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card's ATK is different from its original value, all battle damage you'd take involving it is halved.

 **Rank-Up-Magic Charybdis Force**

Normal Spell

Target 1 WATER Xyz Monster you control or in your Banish Zone; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Charybdine" Xyz Monster which is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Rank-Up-Magic Charybdis Force" per turn.

 **Living Dead Ship of Charybdine** (Water/Zombie/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2200/RK: 6)

2 Level 6 "Charybdine" monsters

Detach 1 material from this card: Target Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, up to the number of "Charybdine" monsters you control; destroy them. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card(s) or their effects in response to this effect's activation. If this face-up card is banished from the field: You can Special Summon it and it gains 600 ATK and 800 DEF, but this turn, it cannot attack directly. If this card is destroyed (by the opponent) while in a Monster Zone: If your Field Spell Zone is empty, you can place it there with this effect.

\- "Charybdine" monsters you control gain 400 ATK/DEF. "Charybdine" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects.

 **Lightning:**

 **Armatos Legio Plumata** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800/LV: 3)

If this card is sent from your hand to the GY by the effect of "Armatos Colosseo": You can draw 2 cards. If this card is Special Summoned from your GY by the effect of "Armatos Colosseo": You can draw 1 card, but banish this card the next time it leaves the field. You can only use each effect of "Armatos Legio Plumata" once per turn.

 **Armatos Legio Draconarius** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Bottom, Right, Top)

2+ Special Summoned "Armatos Legio" monsters

You can target 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster this card points to; negate the effects of face-up monsters your opponent controls up to that target's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Draconarius" once per turn. If this card is destroyed and sent to the GY while you control "Armatos Colosseo": You can draw 2 cards.

[Trivia: this card's based on the _Draconarius_ , a type of signifer who bore a cavalry standard known as a draco in the Roman army.]

 **Armatos Fallback**

Normal Trap

The turn your "Armatos Legio" monster(s) left the field (by battle or card effect), you can also activate this card from your hand. Pay half your LP, and if you do, this turn, your opponent cannot declare direct attacks. Then, if only your opponent controls a monster(s) in the Extra Monster Zone(s), add 1 "Judgement Sword" from your deck to your hand.

 **Armatos Legio Cornicen** (Light/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1400/Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)

2 "Armatos Legio" monsters

You can Tribute this card, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster from your GY, except "Armatos Legio Cornicen", then banish cards from your opponent's GY equal to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Cornicen" once per turn. If an "Armatos" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead.

[Trivia: this card's based on the _Cornicen_ , a junior officer in the Roman Army.]

* * *

 **If it wasn't for an OC card, Lightning would've lost. In my book, that's a good win for our girl Sedna! Man, I'm so happy for her. Even is she didn't win, she FINALLY got an amazing Duel and dialogue.**

 **Not much to say after that. However, if I may give my opinion on Roboppy for a second: in Season 1 (and 2, although, not as much) she was a good comedy relief, in Season 2 she played a major role (help Ai not die), and in Season 3 she almost became the devil itself but turned back to normal, allowing Soulburner (with Playmaker's PLEA!) to end her. I almost cried at her final moments. I wasn't a big fan of hers, but man, that death was so amazing. Good job writers, good job.**

 **And now, we'll finally get Revolver vs. Soulburner... and my money is on Revolver ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: Which OC deck is your most favorite so far?**


	56. (S2) A True Genesis

**This chapter contains a King vs. Revolver Duel, I couldn't hold myself back from writing it! Also, did you notice!? This story is two-years-old now! And it has more than 100 likes!**

 ***Almark pops his confetti***

 **Thank you to everyone who's still here and awaits all the craziness this story has in store. That said, I've been quite busy these last weeks: apart from my personal life (due to which the next update** _ **may**_ **come late), I went back to many past chapters and fixed Card Effects (to make them more available or because they couldn't be used in that situation with their past effect). The Duels don't change at all from those changes, but in Chapter 32 of Season 2 I made Kioku use a new card instead of Torrential Tribute (because it couldn't be activated during that timing), but again, the result doesn't change.**

 **As I said, Revolver will Duel in this chapter; in order to keep it true to the anime (as I did with Spectre's deck), Revolver won't use any cards he obtains in Season 3 or Structure Deck (except two, which you'll see in the Duel).**

 **Now... to get to something VERY IMPORTANT... in the past, there was some hysteria that VRAINS might end sooner than expected... but now, all things seem to state that will actually be the case.**

 **Whatever's the case, I'm sad we'll have to say goodbye to VRAINS and I hope the writers know what they're doing and won't create a new ARC-V. But I'm not sad/mad that it's ending so soon; true, the ending is (very) rushed, but that's why fanfics exist! It's our job as fanfic writers to add/fix things we didn't like about the show!**

 **Actually, I hope no one will hate me for this, but I'm glad the show ends sooner. The ideas I'm getting! Ai wins against Playmaker, takes over the world, we're all in an apocalyptic world, Season 3 is fused with my Season 4, my OCs get so much screen time-! Ahem. As you can see, I'm prepared.**

 **\- In response to** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **'s review:**

"You can read my opinion on that Duel at the A/N in the bottom, your idea is nice (I had a similar one but with a puzzle, but I can use both in two separate chapters), and Roboppy... I honestly think of them as a female (since in Season 1 and 2 he had a feminine voice) but I'll continue using "they/them" for them."

 **\- In response to** _ **Jason**_ **'s review:**

"Yup, that's right."

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 34:**

 **A True Genesis...**

* * *

 **Mirror LINK VRAINS: with Revolver**

Revolver expected an anger-driven Windy to challenge him for revenge, but instead, he got something much different: the mole of SOL who allied with Lightning for a reason only himself knows. Why would a human follow an Ignis that wants to control humans? Orion and Deirdre had their reasons, but this mole? Revenge? Does he think he'll lively happily if he helps the LIGHT Ignis?

Revolver wanted to throw up at the thought. _What a fool._ The LIGHT Ignis won't spare anyone from his tyranny. Not even a newborn child. Lightning isn't stupid; that thought, however, causes a lingering concern to arise. What if this person is scheming something behind Lightning's back? Revolver is glad he'll get to Duel this mole and eliminate a future danger.

"I'm delighted to confirm my thoughts of you being patient." the male, who chose an avatar consisting of a featureless body and face and glowing with blue energy, said. He placed his hands behind his back as he continued. "After all, I wouldn't want to challenge a spoiled child."

"Is that so? Then you chose the good Duelist." Revolver said. He could feel a holier-than-thou vibe coming from this person, accompanied by a dangerous feeling. This person isn't to be taken lightly. "Why did you betray SOL? What's in it for you?"

"You have no need to know that. But I believe you can deduce it would prove of good investment," King explained. "Now, if you don't have questions you know I won't answer, shall we start?"

"Hmph. You can at least give me your name." Revolver scoffed. "It's common courtesy. The Light Ignis must have already told you mine."

"Hm, yes, that's a fair point. You may call me King."

"King?" Revolver's eyes widen a little. King as in the CEO of SOL Technologies? What in the world... if he's really King, then why would he let the LIGHT Ignis attack his own company? Are the results so high that he can sacrifice SOL?

"I can see you're confused, probably like your comrades." King would've smiled if he had a mouth. "However, please, don't be. Once my mission is over, you'll see a new world and you'll understand."

"The Light Ignis's world... or yours?" Revolver glared.

King didn't answer, but instead, raised his left arm. "Now, witness the strength of your true enemy." that statement caused even Lightning to narrow his eyes. True enemy? So there's more than what meets the eye here.

"After all you said, don't expect to leave this place alive." Revolver raised his left arm, too.

 _..._

"So it's starting." Bohman remarked from his location. "Sorry Revolver, but I'll use you to my advantage. Against an opponent like you, King has no choice but to go all out. King... no, Star Relic - "Star Chalice", show me the strength of a Star Relic. Because once this war is over... you will be my next opponents."

 _..._

" **DUEL!** " they shouted in unison.

 **King: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Revolver: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Your threat was interesting and unoriginal, thus allow me to answer it by taking the first turn." King moved his left arm to the side, causing his five cards to appear. "If I control no Monsters, I can activate the Spell Card Unexpected Guy, whose effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my deck. I evoke the Level 2 Priestess Who Drinks from the Star Chalice."

A blue circle formed around his left wrist, from which a card emerged. King took hold of it and revealed it before it vanished and a female human wearing robes and holding an oddly-shaped staff appeared.

 **Priestess Who Drinks from the Star Chalice: Water / Spellcaster / Normal / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 2100**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Hoh? You use a "Star Chalice" deck?" Revolver thought out loud. He's a CEO, of SOL to boot. Of course he can easily obtain such rare cards.

 _..._

"Wait. Star Chalice, you say?" Kioku narrowed his eyes in concern. "There was a Star Relic called that, wasn't there?"

"Yes. By your tone I take it you know about them." Adam said.

Kioku nodded. "I do. It's a long story I'll explain once we're out of here. But..." his stare turned into a glare. "If this King is really a Star Relic, then this took a serious twist. Does Lightning know of this?"

"He doesn't have a clue." Adam told. "But Bohman does. He surely must be watched the Duel to learn more."

"Then you shall too, right, my Mistress?" Grandeen asked.

"This is the best chance to see a Star Relic in action." Grangadez added. "Don't worry; Grandeen and I will guard you. You may concentrate on the Duel."

"Thank you. But will you be alright?" Adam turned to her brother. "The cards Bloody Talker created years ago... some of them were based on the "Star Chalice" archetype."

"Other Me is over that, and I'm not even sure he's watching." Kioku assured her. "It's alright, Erika-nee; Other Me isn't weak like that."

"I know." she gave a small smile before they turned back to the Duel.

 _..._

"Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto." King was surrounded by a blue aura, which then shot into the sky and conjured a Link Portal ( **Translation:** Manifest. The future king's Circuit.). "The summoning condition is one Level 3 or lower non-Token Normal Monster. I set Priestess Who Drinks from the Star Chalice in the Link Marker."

The said Monster turned into a blue beam and launched into a Link Marker.

"Link Summon. Link 1. **Holy Grail of the King**."

Emerging from the portal was an unanimated being, a giant chalice made of gold and numerous gems decorating it to be exact. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on King's right.

 **Holy Grail of the King: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 500 / Link 1: Bottom**

"If Holy Grail is Link Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone, I can activate its effect." King stated as the Link 1 gained a yellow aura. "I target the Link Material used for its summon and Special Summon it to a zone it points to. Resurrect, my Priestess."

A GY Portal opened in the Grail, from which the Level 2 Normal Monster emerged.

"Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto." a second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning condition is one non-Token Normal Monster. I set Priestess Who Drinks from the Star Chalice once again. Link Summon. Link 1. Imduk the Star Chalice Dragon."

A winged dragon with green scales and white feathers emerged and landed under Holy Grail's Bottom Marker.

 **Imduk the Star Chalice Dragon: Wind / Dragon / Effect / ATK: 800 / Link 1: Top**

"At this moment, I Special Summon Illusion Dragon Phantazmay from my hand!" Revolver suddenly interjected. "I can do so if my opponent Special Summons a Link Monster!"

Appearing on his field was a bipedal dragon clad in ornate armor with blue energy sprouting from its gauntlets, thus resembling blades, and from its back, forming its wings. The dragon roared as it landed in Revolver's Far-Left Main Monster Zone.

 **Illusion Dragon Phantazmay: Dark / Dragon / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/ DEF: 1800 / LV: 7**

"Phantazmay's effect isn't over yet." Revolver informed. "I now draw cards equal to the number of Link Monsters on your field plus one, then shuffle cards from my hand into my deck equal to the number of Link Monsters on your field. With two such Monsters, I draw three cards and shuffle back two."

"So you used my summon against me." King said. "But that doesn't matter. With Imduk's effect, during my Main Phase, I can Normal Summon one "Star Chalice" Monster in addition to this turn's usual Normal Summon. Using this turn's first Normal Summon, I evoke The Agent of Creation - Venus."

A female angel clad in robes and having three orbs orbiting around her appeared.

 **The Agent of Creation - Venus: Light / Fairy / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 3**

 _That Monster belongs to "The Agent" archetype if I'm correct._ Revolver thought. _I see. King incorporated his deck with non-"Star Chalice" Monsters to help it function better, like my "Vullet" deck which has general Dark Dragon Monsters in it._

"Using my second Normal Summon, I release Imduk to perform an Advance Summon." King stated. "The holy relic created by the gods which will lead us to a new future: Star Relic - "Star Chalice"!"

King's shadow visibly extended as a giant, chalice-shaped Monster emerged from it, the orb in its center glowing an intense blue as the Monster towered over the entire field.

 **Star Relic - "Star Chalice":** **Dark / Machine / Effect /** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 5**

Kioku and Adam felt a strange emotion they couldn't describe as they stared at the Monster, while Revolver narrowed his eyes.

 _This new Monster's aura..._ he thought. _It's like a copy and paste of King's... What in the world is up with this Monster?_

"I activate Venus's effect." King caught his opponent's attention. "I can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon a Holy Shine Ball from my hand or deck. I use this effect thrice to evoke three Holy Shine Ball's from my deck."

 **King: LP 4000 - 500 - 500 - 500 = 2500**

The three orbs around Venus deposited themselves onto his remaining Main Monster Zones.

 **Holy Shine Ball: Light / Fairy / Normal / ATK: 500 /** _ **DEF: 500**_ **/ LV: 2**

"Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto." a third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters with different names. I set Venus, one Shine Ball, Holy Grail, and Star Chalice. Link Summon. Link 4. The enraged dragon which broke free from the chains of captivity, Chained Dragon Serpent - Skull Dead!"

A horrendous, bipedal dragon enveloped in armor of bones and chains landed in the Extra Monster Zone on King's right, giving a resounding roar which made the Ketsueki twins flinch from the immense anger they felt behind it.

 **Chained Dragon Serpent - Skull Dead: Earth / Dragon / Effect / ATK: 2800 / Link 4: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top**

"Skull Dead's effect activates when it's Link Summoned, and I chain Star Chalice's effect to it." King declared. "If the face-up Normal Summoned or Set Star Chalice leaves the field, I can Special Summon two "Star Chalice" Monsters from my deck, except Star Relic - "Star Chalice". I evoke Lees the Star Chalice Fairy and Chosen by the Star Chalice."

The first Monster to appear was a holographic fairy projected by four cubes.

 **Lees the Star Chalice Fairy: Light / Fairy / Effect / ATK: 100 /** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/ LV: 2**

The second Monster was a male human partially clad in futuristic armor and holding a sword.

 **Chosen by the Star Chalice: Fire / Psychic / Normal /** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 3**

"Skull Dead's effect resolves. I draw four cards from my deck and return three cards from my hand to the bottom of my deck in any order," King explained as he did just that. "Lees's effect activates after that, but I chain Skull Dead's other effect to it. If any Monster is summoned to a zone it points to, those Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense."

(Lees: ATK 100→400, DEF 2000→2300; Chosen: ATK 1600→1900, DEF 0→300)

 _..._

"A Link 4 which can refresh the cards in his hand and boost the stats of any Monster summoned to its links." Genome remarked with a frown. "What a Link Monster, it's the first time I see something like it."

"That's not all." Kyoko pointed out. "He controls four other Monsters, which means he can Link Summon another Link 4. This King is formidable."

"But we need to have faith in Ryoken-sama." Aso told them. "Sedna and Spectre... He won't let their sacrifices go to waste, so we must support him the best way we can. From Akimoto's part, too."

The other two nodded.

 _..._

"Lees's effect resolves now." King said. "If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add one "Star Chalice" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Star Chalice Guardragon. Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto."

A fourth Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters with different Types and Attributes. I set one Shine Ball and Chosen. Link Summon. Link 2. Eve the Star Chalice Kagura."

A Link Monster which resembled Priestess Who Drinks from the Star Chalice appeared.

 **Eve the Star Chalice Kagura: Water / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK: 1800 / Link 2: Left, Right**

"Manifest for the final time, mirai no ō no sākitto!" King declared. "The summoning conditions are two or more Monsters with different names. I set the remaining Shine Ball, Lees, and the Link 2 Eve. Link Summon. Link 4. Troymare Gryphon!"

A gryphon-shaped Monster composed of purple energy and random, mechanical parts attached to its body emerged from the portal with a screech and landed under Skull Dead's Bottom Marker.

 **Troymare Gryphon:** **Light / Fiend / Effect / ATK: 2500 / Link 4: Left, Bottom, Right, Top**

"Five Link Summons and two Link 4 in his first turn?" Revolver mumbled in surprise.

 _..._

"Troymare?" Bohman blinked in confusion. "That card belongs to the same archetype Star Relic - "Star Lance" does. I see, since they're on the same team, they augment their decks' strength by using each other's cards. This element of surprise makes them even more dangerous..."

 _..._

"Gryphon's effect activates and I chain Skull Dead's to it." King gestured to his two Monsters. "Gryphon, which was summoned to Skull Dead's link, gains 300 Attack."

(Gryphon: ATK 2500→2800)

"Gryphon's effect now resolves. If it's Link Summoned, I can discard one card from my hand to set a Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard. That card cannot be activated this turn." his four cards materialized before one shattered. "I discard Battle for the Star Relics then set it back to my field. Since Gryphon was co-linked when this effect was activated, I can draw one card."

 _..._

[What was the point to discard a card, reveal it, then set it back?] Ai tapped his chin in confusion.

"He isn't concerned about Revolver knowing his set card." Playmaker told him. "He wanted to draw a new card to refresh his hand even further."

[Ah, that makes sense.] Ai punched his palm in acknowledgment.

 _..._

"By targeting Skull Dead, I activate the Spell **Link Chemistry**." a card, which depicted Wee Witch's Apprentice smiling and holding up a blue potion with red Link Arrows in it to the viewer, appeared. "I gain 500 Life Points for every Link Marker my target has, and if I targeted a Link 3 or higher Link Monster, I can draw one card."

King was enveloped in a green glow after those words, and he drew again.

 **King: LP 2500 + 2000 = 4500**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." King finally concluded. "Due to Gryphon's effect, Special Summoned monsters on the field cannot activate their effects, unless they are linked. You're free to struggle, but you'd do all of us a favor if we can skip that."

"You're mistaken if you think that field is enough to defeat me." Revolver snorted. "Watashi no turn, draw! I activate the Field Spell Revolboot Sector!" the card appeared on his field and glowed as he gestured to it. "I activate Revolboot Sector's effect. I Special Summon up to two "Vullet" Monsters from my hand with different names in defense mode. Appear, Autovullet Dragon, Magnavullet Dragon!"

Two mechanical dragons with green energy wings and a bullet attached to their heads appeared.

 **Autovullet Dragon: Dark / Dragon / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1600**_ **/ DEF: 1000 / LV: 3**

 **Magnavullet Dragon:** _ **ATK 1800**_ **/ DEF: 1200 / LV: 4**

"Revolboot Sector's effect raises the Attack and Defense of all "Vullet" Monsters on the field by 300!"

(Autovullet: ATK 1600→1900, DEF 1000→1300; Magnavullet: ATK 1800→2100, DEF 1200→1500)

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" Revolver shouted as a Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Vullet" Monsters. I set Autovullet and Magnavullet in the Link Markers!"

The said Monsters turned into golden bullets and launched into two Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Booster Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon with green energy wings instead of arms, a chest shaped like a gun's chamber, and a barrel attached to its head landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Revolver's right.

 **Booster Dragon: ATK 1900 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"At this moment, I activate the Trap Card Star Relic's Choice." King interjected. "I choose to activate its first option, sending one Link Monster my opponent controls to the Graveyard. Of course, my choice will be Booster Dragon, putting an end to your farce."

"See for yourself if my next move is a farce or not! I chain to your card's activation the Quick-Play Spell Rapid Trigger!" Revolver cried out. "Through its effect, I Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by destroying the Fusion Materials listed on it from my field!"

"What!? A Fusion Summon that destroys its materials...?" King muttered in surprise.

 _..._

"Eh!? That guy knows how to Fusion Summon, too!?" Soulburner remarked with a scowl. "Just what can't he do...!?"

 _..._

"With Rapid Trigger's effect, I destroy Phantazmay and Booster Dragon to Fusion Summon!" as his two Monsters turned into particles of red and blue light that swirled together, Revolver chanted. "Fearless dragon! End the lives of your victims by turning those raging fangs into bullets! Fusion Summon! Come out, Level 8! Varrelload Furious Dragon!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a dragon which resembled Varrelload Dragon, but with purple armor and energy wings of the same color, emerged with a resounding roar. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Varrelload Furious Dragon: Dark / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/ DEF: 2500 / LV: 8**

 _..._

"One of the two Fusion Monsters we created prior to Varrelload Xcharge Dragon." Aso noted with a smile.

"And the Summoning Method Akimoto helped Ryoken-sama master." Kyoko added.

"What an impressive display of DNA evolution!" Genome grinned.

 _..._

"Booster Dragon's effect activates!" Revolver stated. "If the Link Summoned Booster Dragon is destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can target one other Dragon in my Graveyard and Special Summon it. Ressurect, Magnavullet!"

The Dragon with boosted 2100 ATK emerged from a GY Portal in the Middle Main Monster Zone.

"You got a bullet back, but don't forget Gryphon's effect." King remarked. "You can't use either of your Monsters' effects because they aren't linked."

"That doesn't matter!" Revolver gestured to his opponent's field. "Battle! Varrelload Furious Dragon, attack Chained Dragon Serpent - Skull Dead! At the same time, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Bayonet Punisher! Since I control a Monster with 3000 or more Attack, you can't activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation!"

"Tch."

"Depending on the Card Types among the "Varrel" Monsters on my field and my Graveyard, an effect is applied," Revolver explained. "The only "Varrel" Monster in play is Furious Dragon. With a Fusion Monster, Bayonet Punisher banishes one Monster my opponent controls! Vanish, Troymare Gryphon!"

A beam with a bullet-shaped end was fired from the Spell, piercing Gryphon in the head and making it explode in particles of light.

"However, now that your card's effect resolved, I am free to activate my own cards and effects!" King pointed out. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Battle for the Star Relics. I banish one face-up Monster I control until the End Phase, then I target one Monster my opponent controls. That target loses Attack and Defense equal to the original Attack and Defense of the banished Monster. Skull Dead had 2800 Attack, therefore, your dragon loses that said amount."

The other Link 4 turned into energy, which then washed over the Fusion Monster, making it growl in pain.

(Varrelload Furious: ATK 3000→200)

"Furious can only attack Monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck due to Rapid Trigger's effect, therefore I have to cancel its attack as a replay occurs." Revolver told. "Battle! Magnavullet Dragon, attack King directly!"

Magnavullet fired a bullet-shaped energy blast at King from its maw, which made him take a couple of steps back in pain.

 **King: LP 4500 - 2100 = 2400**

"I end my turn." the leader of the Knights of Hanoi said. "Battle for the Star Relics returns the banished Skull Dead to your field during this End Phase."

The said Monster reappeared at those words.

"I now activate Varrelload Furious Dragon's Quick Effect!" Revolver shouted as the said dragon gained a purple aura. "I target one Monster I control and one card you control, and destroy them! My targets are Magnavullet and Skull Dead! Sacrifice Trigger!"

Magnavullet turned into a sphere of energy, which then entered Furious's chamber. Furious opened its maw again as its cannon emerged, and fired a purple bullet of energy at Skull Dead, piercing its chest and causing it to explode.

"You expected me not to read Star Chalice Guardragon's effect when you added it to your hand?" Revolver inquired, but when his opponent gave no reply, he continued. "I'll strike while you're still defenseless! Magnavullet's effect! During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed and sent there this turn, I can Special Summon one non-Magnavullet "Vullet" Monster from my deck! Come, Anesvullet Dragon!"

A mechanical dragon with green energy wings and a bullet attached to its heads appeared.

 **Anesvullet Dragon: Dark / Dragon / Effect / ATK: 0 /** _ **DEF: 2200**_ **/ LV: 1**

"Riborubūto Sekutā no kōka!"

(Anesvullet: ATK 0→300, DEF 2200→2500)

 _..._

"Amazing, Revolver destroyed his opponent's field like it was nothing." Blue Maiden commented. "Moreover, he still controls Furious Dragon whose effect is a Quick Effect. Aqua?"

She turned confused upon noticing the WATER Ignis, who looked very uncomfortable.

[This King named person... I can feel great hostility from his soul.] Aqua told. [It makes me doubt to think he's human...]

"What?" Blue Maiden's eyes widen.

 _..._

"It's a shame." King said. "Both your leadership and Dueling skills are impressive, yet you decide to play the role of a wannabe hero who wants to defeat evil."

"I'm not a hero, nor I'll ever try to be." Revolver snorted. "My hands are dirty with horrible sins I've committed in the past. I have no right to be called or to become a hero... but, what I can still do is fight for what I believe is right and to carry out the wishes of my dead comrades."

"Hoh? And not family?"

Revolver almost gasped at that. He was able to hold it in, together with his cold expression. "What are you trying to say?" he inquired. Did the LIGHT Ignis reveal his identity to him?

"Please, put one and one together for once." King sighed in exasperation. "Of course I know your father, Kogami Kiyoshi. And you're wrong if you think the Light Ignis was the one to tell me that."

Revolver wanted to grit his teeth, but he had to keep it cool. There's a chance it's a bluff.

"It's a shame the WATER Ignis isn't here." King sounded sad. "She could tell if I'm lying or not."

Right on cue, a globe broadcasting Blue Maiden and Aqua appeared above the two Duelists.

"Hoh, it seems the Light Ignis is curious himself about the truth." King mused. Unknown to him, Lightning was glaring at his featureless face from his throne room.

[Revolver,] Aqua started, almost unsure. [He... isn't lying.]

"What!?" Revolver couldn't hold that in, just like the three Lieutenants who were watching. He glared at King. "Is this a game to you?"

"Of course not. It's called a masterplan."

"You knew all along who I was?" Revolver spat. "Since when?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." King said. "If I knew your real you all along, I would've stopped you and your father before the Knights of Hanoi came to life. However, two things blocked me but helped you save your skin. The first is that I was busy myself; my masterplan isn't a simple "Duel and win to complete"-plan. The second is that I wasn't the CEO all along; immediately after the Earth Ignis made its first move and met Playmaker, I took over the CEO seat."

 _And the Star Relics can't hack Ignis algorithms._ King thought but not said. "If I was the CEO all along, don't you think SOL wouldn't be the laughing stock it became? Honestly, you humans can't control and make others respect your own creations."

" _You_ humans?" Revolver echoed.

[You weren't human after all...] Aqua muttered in shock.

 _..._

"Funny. I thought he wasn't human when we first met, and it seems I was right." Lightning mused as he took all privileges from King. This didn't turn out as he wanted it to, but it can still work in his favor. King is now only capable of Dueling, trapped like a bird in Lightning's cage.

A mistake from King's part to team up with him and a wise decision from Lightning's part to not give King any Cyberse or Link Magic.

 _..._

 _The Light Ignis just took my privileges? Matters not._ King thought. Lightning surely didn't forget King's Barrier is what's keeping Kaiba and his comrades out of this Mirror World, which means the LIGHT Ignis is very confident Bohman can defeat any opponent. "We had a good breather. Let's resume the fight!"

Blue Maiden and Aqua's broadcast vanished at that. "Ware no turn. Draw. I banish Star Relic - "Star Chalice" from my Graveyard to activate its effect, allowing me to add one "Star Relic" card from my deck to my hand. I add Star Relic's Divine Protection, which I'll activate. Through its effect, I return two "Star Chalice" Monsters with different names from my Graveyard to my hand."

Two cards emerged from the circle around his wrist, and he revealed them. "I return Lees and Chosen to my hand, and summon the latter."

The said Monster appeared with its 1600 ATK.

"I won't let you replay your last turn." Revolver barked. "Fyuriasu Doragon no kōka! I target itself and your Chosen, and destroy them both! Sacrifice Trigger!"

The Fusion Monster's body turned into purple energy as it opened its maw, in time to fire a bullet of the same color and energy at Chosen by the Star Chalice, piercing its chest and causing it to explode.

"Clever, but that only served to slow me down." King gestured to his field. "I activate the Equip Spell **Star Relic's True Intent**." a card, which depicted the silhouettes of Priestess and Lees- the latter's eyes and grin glowed red and it had a purple aura around it- merging together, appeared. "I target a "Star Chalice" Monster in my hand or Graveyard and Special Summon it by equipping it to this card. I evoke Lees from my hand."

The said Monster appeared with its 2000 DEF.

"Lees's effect activates as it was summoned, allowing me to search out a second Star Chalice Guardragon. Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto. The summoning condition is one non-Token Normal Monster. Due to Star Relic's True Intent, the equipped Lees is treated as a Normal Monster during a Link Summon of a Star Chalice, so I set it in the Link Marker. Link Summon. Imduk the Star Chalice Dragon." the Link 1 dragon with 800 ATK landed in the Extra Monster Zone on King's right. "True Intent is sent to my Graveyard because the equipped Monster left the field, therefore, its final effect triggers, letting me draw a card. With Imduk's effect, I gain an additional Normal Summon, and I'll use it to evoke my Guardragon."

A younger version of Imduk appeared with a cute growl.

 **Star Chalice Guardragon: Wind / Dragon / Effect /** _ **ATK: 400**_ **/ DEF: 400 / LV: 1**

"Kengen seyo. Mirai no ō no sākitto." a second Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are two "Star Chalice" Monsters. I set Imduk and Guardragon. Link Summon. Link 2. Auram the Star Chalice Swordsman."

A Link Monster which resembled Chosen by the Star Chalice appeared in the Zone Imduk was seconds ago.

 **Auram the Star Chalice Swordsman: Fire / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2000 / Link 2: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

Lightning and Bohman were both shocked.

"Hoh? A Cyberse?" Revolver frowned. "You're finally making use of the Light Ignis's cards."

"No, I'm not. This Cyberse card was created by me. The Light Ignis didn't give me any cards."

This time, the others turned shocked as well. Could it be...? SOL figured out the way to use Earth's data to create Cyberse!?

"I activate the Spell Card Star Relic Inheritor." King stated, not explaining anything. "I target a Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to my zone a Link Monster points to. Resurrect, my Priestess."

A GY Portal opened under Auram's Bottom-Left Marker, from which the Level 2 Normal Monster emerged.

"Next, I banish Guardragon from my Graveyard to activate its effect." King declared. "I target the Normal Monster, Chosen by the Star Chalice, in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in defense mode to my zone a Link Monster points to."

The said Monster returned under Auram's other Link Marker.

"For the following Monster I'm going to Synchro Summon, I can treat one "Star Chalice" Normal Monster I control as a Tuner." King revealed, shocking Revolver. "The Level 2 Priestess tunes the Level 3 Chosen."

His two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash.

"Lifeless maiden sealed in the body of a monster." he chanted. "With the power of a cardinal virtue, reincarnate."

Five miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon. Level 5. Eve the Star Chalice Miko!"

The outline was filled to reveal another version of Priestess, this one having wings and holding a different weapon. It was summoned to Auram's Bottom-Left Marker.

 **Eve the Star Chalice Miko: Water / Spellcaster / Synchro / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 1800 /** _ **DEF: 2100**_ **/ LV: 5**

"There was a Synchro Summon like that out there...?" Revolver murmured to himself.

"I activate Eve's effect upon its Synchro Summon." King gestured to his field. "I can add one "Star Relic" card from my deck to my hand. Of course, it will be my second Star Relic's Choice."

"Tch." Revolver scowled. _Since my "Vullet" Monsters trigger their effects when targeted by a Link Monster's effect, he added that card to disrupt my future Link Summon and counterattack._

"I activate Auram's effect to release Eve next to its link." King said as the female Monster vanished. "I target Chained Dragon Serpent - Skull Dead in my Graveyard to Special Summon it a zone Auram points to. Resurrect, Skull Dead!"

A GY Portal opened where Eve was, and the dragon with 2800 ATK emerged from it.

"Battle." King pointed forward. "Skull Dead, attack Anesvullet Dragon. Dread Buster!"

The said Monster let loose of purple mist from its mouth, which then took the shape of a humanoid ghost with a petrifying face and washed over Anesvullet, causing its body to explode.

"I activate **Stardust Cloudragon** 's effect from my hand!" Revolver abruptly stated. "If a card I control is destroyed by my opponent, I can Special Summon this Monster!"

Materializing on his field was a medium-sized, quadrupedal dragon with a long neck and a body made of cosmic dust covered by blue armor over its back, feet, and neck, yellow eyes with no pupils and irises, and six, black crystal-like appendages emerging from its back.

 **Stardust Cloudragon: Dark / Dragon / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 1200 /** _ **DEF: 700**_ **/ LV: 4**

"And because we're still in your Battle Phase," Revolver continued. "You have to attack Cloudragon this turn, if possible!"

"Very well. Go, Auram, attack that new dragon."

Following his command, the Link 2 bisected the dragon and made it vanish in a cloud of dust.

"Cloudragon's additional effect activates." Revolver stated. "As it was destroyed by my opponent, I can send one "Stardust" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard. I choose to send Stardust Dragon to my Graveyard."

"I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"Watashi no turn!" Revolver shouted as he drew a card. "I activate Revolboot Sector's effect. If my opponent controls more Monsters than I do, I can Special Summon different "Vullet" Monsters from my Graveyard in defense mode up to that difference. Come back, Autovullet, Magnavullet!"

The two dragons emerged from two separate GY Portals.

(Autovullet: ATK 1600→1900, DEF 1000→1300; Magnavullet: ATK 1800→2100, DEF 1200→1500)

"I activate Furious Dragon's effect from my Graveyard!" he stated. "I banish this card to target and Special Summon one Dark Link Monster from my Graveyard. Resurrect, Booster Dragon!"

The Link 2 with 1900 ATK returned to his field.

"Arawarero, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" a beam shot from Revolver's hand and conjured a Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are three or more Effect Monsters. I set Autovullet, Magnavullet, and the Link 2 Booster! Link Summon! My wind that pierces through the closed world, Varrelload Dragon!"

The mechanical, bipedal dragon with red and black armor and green energy wings, a chest shaped like a gun's chamber, and horns attached to its head landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Revolver's right with a mighty roar.

 **Varrelload Dragon: ATK 3000 / Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, and Right**

"Your Ace Monster." King remarked. "You can tell by its appearance it possesses great power. But it's useless in this situation. I activate the Trap Card Star Relic's Choice! Of course, I choose to send your Link Monster to the Graveyard."

A GY Portal opened under the Link 4's feet, prompting it to fall into it before it closed.

 _..._

"Revolver's Ace Monster was..."

 _..._

"Defeated." Playmaker unconsciously finished Kioku's sentence, concern evident on his face as much as it is on Kioku's.

 _..._

"But this is perfect for Ryoken-sama." Genome chuckled.

"Varrelload, Stardust, and Cloudragon are all in the Graveyard." Kyoko smiled.

"The stage is set for Ryoken-sama's new and final Ace." Aso added.

 _..._

"If it didn't work for the first time, do you believe it can work now?" Revolver inquired, surprising his opponent. "Here I come. I activate Stardust Cloudragon's effect! I banish this Monster from my Graveyard, then target Varrelload and Stardust Dragon in my Graveyard. My new targets are banished, and I perform a Fusion Summon using them!"

"What!?" King gasped. "Damn it, I expected a second Furious Dragon, not this... But I won't allow you to end this just yet! I chain the Trap Cards Rebirth Revision and Trap Crawling on Star Relics to Cloudragon's effect. Trap Crawling resolves first; I shuffle five other different "Star Relic" cards that are banished, in my hand, in my Graveyard, and/or face-up on my field into the deck, then draw two cards. I return Star Relic's Choice, Inheritor, True Intent, Battle, and Star Relic - "Star Chalice" to draw!"

After doing so, "Rebirth Revision resolves. I Special Summon one "Star Relic" Monster from my hand or deck, at pact I destroy it during the End Phase of the next turn. Return to this battlefield, my avatar!"

Star Relic - "Star Chalice" appeared under Auram's other Link Monster from King's shadow, standing tall with its 0 DEF.

Moments later, the images of Varrelload and Stardust appeared on the field as cosmic dust, which then swirled together into a whirlpool.

"Ravishing dragon!" Revolver chanted. "Turn our wishes into a bullet, which will become a new shining star! Shine upon our destined path! Fusion Summon! Take flight, Level 10! **Stardust Varrel Dragon**!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool and was dispersed once two wings erupted from the twister, thus revealing a new bipedal dragon. It had gray claws and talons and black scales, covered by primarily red armor with white patches and green circuits. Two, violet crystals decorated its chest, it had yellow eyes with no pupils and irises covered by a green visor that continuously displayed data, three horns like Varrelload's but shaped to form a trident, a long neck, and four wings that glowed with green energy and left a trail of stardust behind. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right with a resounding roar.

 **Stardust Varrel Dragon: Dark / Dragon / Fusion / Effect /** _ **ATK: 3500**_ **/ DEF: 3000 / LV: 10**

"Stardust Varrel's effect activates upon Fusion Summon!" Revolver threw a fist forward. "It gains the Quick and Condition Effects of Varrelload Dragon which was used as Fusion Material, namely its Anti-Enemy Vullet and the effect which seals my opponent from activating cards or effects in response to Anti-Enemy Vullet-"

"That's as far as you'll go." King cut him off. "I chain Star Chalice's effect! If a Monster is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can release this card to send that Monster to the Graveyard. Your last ace in the hole went to waste-"

"At this moment, I activate Stardust Varrel Dragon's effect!" Revolver cut him off this time. "When my opponent activates a card or effect, I can negate that activation and destroy one card on the field!"

"You little human-!" King gasped in surprise and anger.

"Since Star Chalice's effect releases itself as a Cost, not only you lose Star Chalice and I negate its effect, but I destroy your Auram as well." Revolver said. "Begone! Victim Disorder!"

Star Chalice left the field in a shower of blue particles, but they were absorbed by the Fusion Monster's wings. Seconds later, Stardust Varrel threw its hands to the side and displayed its chest as its crystals glowed to life, unleashing a bullet-shaped beam of purple light at Auram, disintegrating it.

"It seems your counter is what went to waste." Revolver mocked, causing King to clench his fists. "Stardust Varrel's effect resolves, gaining its new effects. Then, I activate Stardust Varrel's other effect, banishing Booster Dragon from my Graveyard to change this Monster's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn to 2 since the banished Booster was Link 2!"

Data on Booster Dragon appeared on the Fusion Monster's visor, and the dragon gave another roar.

"The first Battle!" Revolver exclaimed. "Stardust Varrel Dragon, attack Skull Dead! I activate Anti-Enemy Vullet upon my attack, targeting your Skull Dead!"

(Skull Dead: ATK 2800→2300)

"Take this: Cosmic Cannon!"

Stardust Varrel gathered energy in its maw before it fired a bullet-shaped cosmic blast, which washed over the Link 4 and made it explode, sending King tumbling back.

 **King: LP 2400 - 1200 = 1200**

"The second Battle! Stardust Varrel Dragon, attack King directly! Cosmic Cannon!"

"During damage calculation, I banish Link Chemistry and the Link 4 Skull Dead from my Graveyard to activate the former's effect." King declared. "The battle damage is negated."

A transparent barrier appeared around King and repelled the cosmic bullet.

"So you survived." Revolver remarked. "I end my turn."

"Ware no turn." King announced as he drew a card. "I summon Rescue Rabbit from my hand."

A rabbit wearing rescue gear appeared on his field.

 **Rescue Rabbit: Earth / Beast / Effect /** _ **ATK: 300**_ **/ DEF: 100 / LV: 4**

"I banish Rescue Rabbit in order to activate its effect." King said as the rabbit turned into particles. "I Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters with the same name from my deck."

"Checkmate would be a fitting word in this situation, wouldn't it? I activate Stardust Varrel's Victim Disorder!" Revolver cried out as the particles vanished.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." King concluded. _I'm wide open, and for me to win now, Revolver must attack and use Victim Disorder on The High Priestess's Staff. I'll have to use my secret weapon, then._ "You humans have a special power called 'element of surprise'. While it is indeed powerful, the majority of the time that power requires strong luck. In my personal belief, it's better to make the odds than play them. That's how true genesis works."

"So you manipulate the odds instead of the other way around." Revolver summarized.

"Precisely. If one knows how true genesis works, they can reach the truth. Taking it from my earlier statement, because you humans play the odds, the truth is an unknown relic to you."

"And what truth are you speaking of?"

"It depends from person to person." if he had a mouth, King would be smirking. "In your case, it's the truth behind the origin of all."

"The origin of all...?" Revolver narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Since the Water Ignis can detect my lies, there's no use in lying." King told. "Revolver, you and everyone present is lead by a huge misconception. Your father, Dr. Kogami, didn't start the Lost Incident by his own resolution; I forced him to."

Revolver's eyes widen and he gasped, astound. Everybody else watching, including Bohman, did the same.

"To be accurate, my powers couldn't affect Dr. Kogami. That's why I had an acquaintance of mine do it instead." King corrected himself. "But even then, the starting idea was mine." he spread his arms wide. "Yes, that's right! The origin of all is me. The Lost Incident, the Knights of Hanoi, the Cyberse, and much more- in other words, _everything_."

"Y-You..." Revolver stuttered.

 _..._

Aso slammed his hands onto the table as he stood up. "That bastard...!"

"This should be impossible..." Kyoko murmured, her hands in her hair in shock. "This can't be true... but..."

"It would make sense." Genome continued for her. "Dr. Kogami was a kind man. If he was forced into the Lost Incident, that would explain why he did those horrible things with no remorse..."

 _..._

"The truth is often taken to be a surprising thing." King said while staring at Revolver, who couldn't even muster a word. "Another flaw of you humans."

"YOU!" Revolver suddenly roared.

"Yes, me." King chuckled. "Are you mad? Of course you are, it's no surprise. If it wasn't for me, the Lost Incident would have not come to life and ruined many people's lives."

 _..._

"That son of a-!" Soulburner clenched his fists and teeth. "If it wasn't for that bastard, my parents would still be alive!"

[Calm down, Soulburner!] Flame quickly instructed.

 _..._

"Miyu and Kioku... and everyone... if it weren't for him, they'd be happy...!" Blue Maiden muttered.

 _..._

"Because of him, Jin was-!" Shoichi exclaimed.

 _..._

"He said all that to provoke us..." Playmaker realized, but he was clearly angry as well.

 _..._

"Our parents died because of that incident!" Adam bellowed.

"Revolver!" Kioku didn't care if his words were heard or not. "Don't you dare lose!"

 _..._

"WATASHI NO TURN!" Revolver drew a card. "BATTLE! STARDUST VARREL DRAGON! DESTROY HIM! I ACTIVATE ANTI-ENEMY VULLET ON ITSELF! COSMIC CANNON!"

(Stardust Varrel: ATK 3500→3000, DEF 3000→2500)

"After that resolves, I activate the Trap Card The High Priestess's Staff." King gestured to the said card.

"VICTIM DISORDER!" the Hanoi leader didn't even bother to hear the card's effect.

"You humans are nothing but dumb animals." King viciously declared. "I chain! Torappu hatsudō: **Dread Buster**!" a card, which depicted Skull Dead unleashing its attack on Stardust Dragon, appeared. "If I'm being attacked directly while my Life Points are 2000 or less, the attacking Monster is destroyed and my opponent takes damage equal to its original Attack!"

Purple mist erupted from the card, which then took the shape of a humanoid ghost with a petrifying face and washed over Stardust Varrel, causing it to explode. The flames hit Revolver and sent him flying with a cry of pain.

 **Revolver: LP 4000 - 3500 = 500**

King couldn't help but laugh. "A human can't defeat a future king and a possible god. You are nothing more than a minor speed bump in my way."

"You aren't a human... and just like the Ignis..." Revolver wheezed out as he slowly got back to his feet, bruises all over his body. But as he stood up, a gray aura enveloped his body like mist. "You have lame imagination, you false king!"

"What?" King asked in confusion. _That aura... it can't be... it's... but why him? Is it because he's the son of that wretched Dr. Kogami!?_

"Do you think I'll let myself be blinded by rage after the things you've said?" Revolver inquired. "How laughable! You'll be defeated by my fury and by the pain you caused all of us to experience by starting the Lost Incident! At this moment, the last effect of Stardust Varrel Dragon activates! As it was destroyed under my control by my opponent, I can Special Summon a banished Dragon! Resurrect, Varrelload Dragon!"

The sky suddenly turned into a galaxy, and a star glowed to life in the distance. Seconds later, that very star descended to the field as Varrelload Dragon, and the area returned to normal.

"This can't be..." King took a step back. " _I_ am going to be defeated!?"

"Yourself said we humans have a special power called 'element of surprise'. Learn to fear that power!" Revolver yelled. "BATTLE! VARRELLOAD DRAGON! END THIS! VARREL CANNON OF LIGHTNING!"

The mechanical dragon fired its bullet, hitting King right on his chest and sending him flying with a cry of pain.

 **King: LP 1200 - 3000 = 0**

 **Winner: Revolver!**

The aura around Revolver dissipated, as did Varrelload with the Duel's end. His moment was short-lived when King stood back up, his body turning into blue data.

"I'll accept loss this once, Kogami Ryoken." he muttered. "But... this is just the beginning."

He vanished after those words, causing Lightning to frown. King escaped through a backdoor in his Barrier, which activated when he lost; which means the CEO is still out on the loose, and he didn't lose his consciousness data.

"Father..." Revolver glanced at the sky, panting. He did it. He won. "I've avenged you..."

 **IRL: At KaibaCorp, Kaiba's office**

"Star Chalice managed to escape."

"But did you see that Duel!? Saikōdeshita!" Almark shouted over Nina, standing on his chair and throwing his fists into the air ( **Translation:** It was the greatest!). This caused Nina to sigh in exasperation. "The action, and that Stardust Varrel Dragon, were _amazing_!" he jumped down in a sitting posture, landing in the chair, arms crossed and frowning. "But Nina-chan is right. Because of the backdoor, in VR, no matter how many times our opponents lose, they can escape."

"Then we'll have to make sure we fight in IRL." Cyndy said, leaning against the wall behind him. "But that was already the plan, right?"

"Yes." Mokuba confirmed and Kaiba just gave a nod.

The remaining person in the room- Regalia- said nothing, but continued to write down the cards King used in her phone's notes, already working on counterstrategies. The feed Kioku was sending from Mirror VRAINS to Almark was being displayed on a TV in the office.

A new Duel started, this time Blue Maiden against Bohman. She went first and raised her defenses, successfully avoiding loss by the hands of Bohman's new Link 3 High Drive. But then, Bohman revealed his new power, which caused the entire Mirror and Original LINK VRAINS to shake by it.

"Even the Original can feel it?" Cyndy's eyes widen.

"Heeeh?" Almark smirked. "Bohman now proved he can be a threat."

"Is this the power of a possible god?" Regalia thought out loud.

"No. Bohman's power is more terrifying." Kaiba spoke up, catching their attention. "At the moment, none of the Ignis are in his grasp. Once all six Attributes are absorbed by him..."

"Will he turn even more powerful?" Mokuba asked, and when Kaiba nodded, he gasped.

"The Light Ignis's ace in the hole; of course it will become more powerful." Kaiba added.

 **In the Original LINK VRAINS...**

"If this continues, the logged-in people will be exposed to danger." Andal remarked. "And it hurts me to say, but maybe death, too."

"Zaizen," Toxin turned to Akira, who joined him, Andal, and Ghost Girl not too long ago. "Is there really nothing you or your company can do?"

"Toxin." Ghost Girl scolded him.

"What?" the young man in question blinked in confusion. "Sorry, I didn't mean my question to sound mean."

"It's fine, Ghost Girl. He should be mean to us." Akira said. "LINK VRAINS is SOL's property, yet we can't even control it." he placed a hand to his chin. "But... there's one thing we can try."

"Really?" Andal asked.

"Yes." Akira nodded. It's strange to talk to a Knight of Hanoi like this... But that's not important now. "But, Andal, you and Toxin stay here. Ghost Girl and I will leave the area, I'd like you two to guard it in case something attacks the civilians."

"Roger." the two nodded in unison.

 **Back to Mirror LINK VRAINS...**

Blue Maiden and Bohman's Duel raged on, but even after giving it her all, she wasn't able to win and was defeated by the incredible strength of Tesseract High Drive Monarch.

"For crying out loud, that Link 4 High Drive is out of this world." Kioku remarked. "The same card which defeated me got Aoi, too."

"Bohman is the same." Adam said. "To think Lightning had a weapon like that... While I'm not intimidated, I am worried. This ability Bohman has, just how far can he go with it?"

They didn't have much time to ponder on it as the next Duel started, causing shock to spread upon seeing Shoichi present. Lightning forced him to fight Playmaker for Jin's data, and Shoichi was taken this seriously, unlike Playmaker who couldn't attack. But in the end, after hearing Shoichi's words, Playmaker finally went for the win, revealing he and Shoichi already prepared themselves for this moment.

"Lightning really doesn't know when to stop." Kioku spat. "For him to control brotherhood to break the bonds between us and our comrades is too dirty."

"He tried to control me with the same tactic." Adam pointed out. "But it didn't work. But he managed to make it work this time. The problem is we can't act; Mirror VRAINS is under Bohman's absolute control. We have to wait for them to attack us to make a move."

Lightning wasn't so happy about the things Playmaker revealed, in fact, he started throwing the unconscious Playmaker around and demanding him to wake up and Duel him.

"Damn that Ignis..." Adam whispered. "He can see Playmaker isn't capable of fighting, but he keeps hitting a wounded lion. Who does he think he is, Kaiba Seto?"

"Look." Adam glanced at the direction her brother was looking, seeing the aurora borealis glitch out of existence. "The wall that kept us separated is destroyed. Kusanagi is... that means Faust, Baira, and Dr. Genome took care of it."

"Damn it, if only I had my privileges I could send to your comrades a copy of my Skill." Adam cursed in frustration. "As it is, I can't give it to them personally, either."

"It's no use standing here and doing nothing." Kioku told her. "With or without a Skill, we'll get Lightning and Bohman. Let's go."

"Once we leave the dome Bohman created, Lightning can attack us again." Grangadez reminded them.

"We'll escort you personally." Grandeen finished for him.

The twins nodded and mounted their Aces.

"We'll go to Playmaker." Kioku said. "I'm confident Revolver and Soulburner can take care of themselves; Playmaker is still out cold, so he takes priority."

The two dragons nodded, and they took off...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **King:**

 **Holy Grail of the King** (Light/Fairy/Effect/ATK: 500/Link 1: Bottom)

1 Level 3 or lower Normal Monster, except a Token

If this card is Link Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone: You can target its Link Material in your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot declare direct attacks. You can only use this effect of "Holy Grail of the King" once per turn.

 **Link Chemistry**

Normal Spell

Target 1 Link Monster you control: Gain 500 LP x its Link Rating, and if you targeted a Link 3 or higher Link Monster, draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Link Chemistry" per turn. During damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can banish this card, and 1 Link 3 or higher Link Monster, from your GY, and if you do, the battle damage you would take is negated.

 **Star Relic's True Intent**

Equip Spell

Activate this card by targeting 1 "Star Chalice" monster in your hand or in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. The equipped monster is treated as a Normal Monster during a Link Summon of a "Star Chalice" Link Monster. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster leaves the field: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Star Relic's True Intent" once per turn.

 **Dread Buster**

Normal Trap

If you are attacked directly while you have 2000 or less LP: Destroy the attacking monster, and if you do, your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Dread Buster" per turn.

 **Revolver:**

 **Stardust Cloudragon** (Dark/Dragon/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700/LV: 4)

Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Stardust" monster. If a card(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do and it's your opponent's Battle Phase, your opponent must attack this card this turn (if possible). If this card is destroyed by your opponent: You can send 1 "Stardust" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck to your GY. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 2 monsters in your GY (including a "Stardust" monster); Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing those targets. You can only use each effect of "Stardust Cloudragon" once per turn.

[Trivia: this card's name is based on the _interplanetary dust cloud_.]

 **Stardust Varrel Dragon** (Dark/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000/LV: 10)

1 "Varrel" Link 4 monster + 1 "Stardust" Synchro Monster

If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can replace this effect with the Quick and Condition Effects of the "Varrel" Link 4 monster it used as Fusion Material. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can negate that activation, and if you do, you can destroy 1 card on the field. During your Main Phase 1, you can target 1 Link Monster in your GY; banish it, also this card's maximum number of attacks per Battle Phase this turn equals the Link Rating of the banished monster, but only it can attack this turn. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters, except "Stardust Varrel Dragon"; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Stardust Varrel Dragon" once per turn.

* * *

 **Note: The High Priestess's Staff had its anime effect.**

 **Wasn't this chapter an eye-opener. Revolver reveals his Fusion Monsters, among which is the Fusion of himself (Varrel) and the Stardust Road (Stardust) which is part of the Kogami family's past, King, on the other hand, reveals his strength and drops a bomb. It does take the blame from Dr. Kogami (similar to the blame-Lightning-thing) but we (at least the Characters of the story) need to hate a villain for a reason.**

 **The next update may come late, but rejoice: there's a high chance it will contain Almark Dueling! *Almark pops his confetti in happiness***

 **Not much remains to say. Except that Revolver vs. Soulburner was (for me) the best Duel and episodes of the entire show. Great animation, dialogue, and Duel! And I like to think of it as Revolver gave the win to Soulburner, so he won! (Come on, who would banish their Savage Dragon with 3 Counters!? Also, the objective was to help Soulburner get over the Lost Incident, and when Revolver saw he did, he saw no reason to win and crush his new hope)**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: If the show does end after Playmaker vs. Ai, what are the things you wish VRAINS would have done/shown? I would've liked a beach episode (with Miyu and Jin of course) or Topologina Nabee.**


	57. (S2) Almark Baskerville Duels!

**The story's new Cover Image features Bloody Talker in a pose I believe it's the coolest in the entire history of YGO. I didn't color it because I feared I'll ruin it, but maybe in the future, I'll finish it.**

 **\- In response to** _ **ZarcEternal**_ **'s review:**

"Thanks for pointing out that mistake. I took care of it."

 **\- In response to** _ **HunterHQ**_ **'s review:**

"Yes, Kaiba will look at Playmaker differently when he'll win against Bohman."

 **\- In response to** _ **blizzardblaze174**_ **'s review:**

"If by 'dark counterparts to the gods' you mean the Wicked Gods, then that's a yes to both questions."

 **\- In response to** _ **PhotonBlade2000**_ **'s review:**

"Yes, mostly OCs will fight after Ai's plan succeeds."

 **\- In response to** _ **animegamefanatic**_ **'s review:**

"I'm all ears."

 **WAIT! Where's** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **!? This is the first time they didn't review since, like, Chapter 1! I hope you're doing fine,** _ **Lindia Fullmoon**_ **and all the readers who didn't review!**

* * *

 **(Season 2)**

 **Turn 35:**

 **Almark Baskerville Duels!**

 **[title devised by Almark Baskerville himself]**

* * *

 **Mirror LINK VRAINS: with Revolver**

"Revolver!" Playmaker shouted as he, Kioku, and Adam arrived at the addressed person's location, the latter two jumping off of their Overdrive Monsters' backs.

"Everyone." Revolver said in surprise, not expecting them to appear this early.

The sound of a D-Board approaching echoed in the distance, and Bohman appeared seconds later. He jumped down behind Lightning and addressed the person he calls rival.

"Playmaker, I finished all my training for our fight by defeating your friends: Bloody Talker, Blue Maiden, and Soulburner."

"Throwing salt on a past wound?" Kioku scowled.

"And I'll watch your Duel." Bohman glanced at Lightning.

"Perfect timing." Revolver spoke, catching their attention. He pointed an accusing finger at Lightning. "Light Ignis! They're here to watch me expose your crimes."

"Lightning's crimes?" Grangadez echoed, confused.

"That means there was more to him." Grandeen pointed out begrudgingly.

As if watching their friends and comrades be defeated- out of which the recent Soulburner- and lose Flame wasn't enough. Why did he have to perish in such a horrible way? What Windy did was unforgivable! It made Kioku clench his fists in anger.

[I can't forgive what he's done, but he did other things, too?] Ai inquired.

Lightning didn't look too happy as Revolver continued. "Dark Ignis, free will is your desire to do something. Where is free will located?"

[What? A quiz?] Ai panicked. [And a hard one at that... Free will for humans... is in the head!]

"Are you sure?"

[I'm wrong?] Ai blinked at Revolver's reply.

"In the head, humans store their memories." Adam corrected. "Things end but memories last forever. They tell our story to the world. Good or bad doesn't matter; every memory humans make is a cherished trophy."

"O migoto." Kioku commented with a nod and smile. He honestly didn't take his sister for such a philosopher. Well, he is one himself and they're twins, so it makes some sense.

"So there's a Kioku in my head?" Ai joked, but when no one replied or laughed, he sweatdropped ( **Note** : "memory" translates to "Kioku" in Japanese). He returned to Revolver's question. "Then... Um... I know! In the heart! No, a heart can't think..."

"My father's death is a memory. Due to that memory, I vowed revenge. That's free will." Revolver stated. "If free will is a part of memories, by repeatedly remembering my memory where I vowed revenge, that turns into free will."

[What kind of nonsense is that!?] Ai said, confused. [What does that have to do with Lightning's crimes?]

"Humans' free will is complex and bizarre." Revolver said. "That's why we still don't know where it's located. But it's different for you A.I."

[What do you mean?]

"Your thoughts are always kept somewhere as data. By looking at your data, I can learn about your free will. For many years, I analyzed your data, and right before I came here, I finally finished."

"You saw Lightning's free will in that data?" Playmaker was surprised.

"That's right." Revolver said.

"To discover such things from mere computer data..." Grangadez muttered.

"Makes me wonder if that's possible with us as well." Grandeen finished for him and got a nod in response.

"That would violate your privacy, so it's out of the discussion. And it's impossible in the first place." Adam pointed out, and Kioku nodded in agreement. "Revolver, continue."

The person in question scoffed. "The Light Ignis thought the Ignis were imperfect. That's why he created a new vessel known as Bohman. You never wondered why, Dark Ignis?"

[Well... Yeah, I did.] Ai nodded. [But Lightning's an elite leader, the A.I. who lead the Cyberse World. Since he's elite, I thought he had his reasons.]

"Humph, I didn't expect that answer from an A.I." Revolver admitted. "Caught up in the Light Ignis' aura, you just obeyed him."

[Yeah! Because I'm the world's first A.I. with instinct!] Ai proudly declared.

"Well, you did neglect your duties and let the other Ignis do all the work." Revolver remarked.

[E-EH!?] Ai cried out.

"Before we met Earth, you said Aqua super relied on you. Other Me was right in not buying it." Kioku pointed out with a sigh.

[I-I-Um-Oi!] Ai quickly pointed at the Hanoi leader. [Why did you look at my data!? Don't reveal my dark history!]

"Enough with this useless chatter!" Lightning exclaimed, his patience thin.

"No. I want to hear." Bohman spoke up. "I'm interested in this tale."

[You want to hear about my dark history!?] Ai gasped.

"Not that."

[You don't!?] Ai sighed and wiped his brow in relief. [Uh, I mean thank goodness!]

"I have the right to know." Bohman continued. "Because you created me." Lightning scoffed at that.

"Tell us." Playmaker said. "What's Lightning's crime?"

[And tell it to us straight!] Ai added.

"Lightning's crime... and free will... that data was in the simulation. Light Ignis, after you acquired the Cyberse World, you did several billion simulations on the future of the Ignis' relationship with humans."

"He wanted to know about their future?" Playmaker inquired.

"That sounds nice, but where's the catch?" Kioku raised an eyebrow.

"That was the start of his tragedy." Revolver revealed. "Light Ignis, the result of the simulations was something you couldn't predict. For each Ignis, there was some hope that their future relationship with humans would prosper. Of course, that includes Lily and Grim."

"What!?" Playmaker, the twins, and the dragons gasped.

[Wait a sec!] Ai yelled. [Dr. Kogami's simulations said we would annihilate humans! He was wrong!?]

"My father did simulations on all the Ignis." Revolver told. "His results are accurate."

"So they're accurate when the Ignis are grouped as one..." Kioku realized. "By doing simulations on each Ignis individually, you obtain the true cause."

"To think he was one step away from the truth." Adam remarked. "But, Revolver, Dr. Kogami ran simulations on Lily and Grim before the other Ignis existed. Are you telling us that, if he would've run simulations on Lily and Grim individually, the Lost Incident wouldn't have had carried into its second phase?"

"No, that's wrong." Revolver corrected. "Lily and Grim would have not annihilated humans in the future. But instead, once they discover you- their Origins- they would've focused solely on you two, thus leaving humanity alone. My father created the Ignis so they could be humanity's future, but Lily and Grim didn't match his plan. That's why he initiated the second phase. Also..." his eyes narrowed in anger. "There's a chance King forced him to, too."

"Lily and Grim would forget about their purpose... for us?" Adam whispered in shock. Her Ignis- and her brother's- didn't have any evil in them after all. Just how wrong was she...?

"One Ignis' future didn't prosper; an exception." Revolver pointed a finger at his opponent. "That exception is you, Light Ignis!" the others gasped at that. "Your future with humans affects all simulations, leading to the annihilation of both humans and Ignis. Currently, you no longer leave behind analyzable data. But when you were born, you weren't smart enough yet."

"Be quiet, Revolver!" Lightning bellowed.

"You couldn't handle the results." Revolver continued anyway. "I didn't discuss it with Spectre, but he instinctively detected the darkness in your heart!"

"This is Lightning's complex Spectre mentioned." Playmaker realized.

"That's right." Revolver lowered his arm. "Having free will is a contradiction. Light Ignis, that's why you fell."

[Does that mean Lightning is the worst Ignis?] Ai pondered.

"Yes, it does." Kioku immediately answered.

"BE QUIET!" Lightning roared. "Someone like you can't look down on me!"

[Do you think I'll be quiet because you tell me to!?]

"Lightning, it seems you aren't an elite A.I. at all." Kioku snorted. "You think Other Me forgot what you called Grim? He didn't and therefore neither did I. You called Grim, Ai, and Flame error codes, but you're the true error code! You think you're superior to others and see a bigger picture we don't, but it's all a façade to hide your inability to accept being less than the other Ignis in terms of coexistence!"

"You're shortsighted." Adam spat. "The moment you were born, this was all bound to happen. I was able to restrain myself for ten years... but now, I want to dig my nails into your skin and make you regret all you did!"

"Yeah... and rip him apart slowly." Kioku viciously added. Grangadez and Grandeen blinked in surprise by their owners' words.

 _Their anger..._ Bohman narrowed his eyes at the twins' words. _Mirg and Ylil are reverberating their anger, that's why they're using such brutal words. Hmm... if this anger would take another step... would Mirg and Ylil awaken as Ylil did during Erika's Duel with Kaiba Seto?_

"Revolver...!" Lightning muttered in evident anger. "I didn't expect you to analyze that data. As you said, I started thinking the Ignis are immature programs due to the simulation's results. I don't accept that I'm inferior to the other Ignis! That's why I created Bohman. To make up for our flaws."

[Our? It's your flaw!] Ai exclaimed. [That's why you selfishly destroyed the Cyberse World!?]

"That's right. What's wrong with that?"

[What's wrong?] Ai blinked at Lightning's reply. [You must be joking! That's why you got us involved in this fight!? It's your fault that everyone is gone!]

"No problem with that." Lightning said. "In the end, we'll all be reborn as one."

"Something's wrong with him." Grangadez remarked.

"He couldn't handle his own free will." Grandeen narrowed her eyes.

"Light Ignis," the same aura which appeared in his Duel with King appeared around Revolver. "I'll show you that if evil walks the path of selfishness, it will lead to a foolish future!"

Revolver took his turn and immediately prepared a foundation which can deal with Judgement Arrows, but Lightning already had a counter to a counter to a counter ready- in easier words, he had a Trap- Armatos Gloria- which stops Autovullet and Trisbaena. Lightning managed to search Judgement Arrows thanks to a trap Revolver walked into, but the latter used Mind Crush to discard the Link Magic.

"You should thank your deceased rat- Orion- for this." Revolver addressed the LIGHT Ignis, who clenched a fist. "After all, I learned this card's true worth through him."

"During the Tower of Hanoi incident, Orion tried to defeat Revolver to gain control of the Tower." Adam remembered. "He must be talking about that Duel."

Lightning recovered the Link Magic with a Monster's effect and turned the situation in his favor. Revolver proceeded to reveal Windy's personality was altered by none other than Lightning and was used as the "curse" which ate Flame. This enraged the others, especially when Lightning said he did all that for the Ignis' future.

Using the Xyz Summon he learned from Sedna, Revolver was about to win if it wasn't for the stunt Lightning pulled- he used Jin and Sedna's and Spectre's consciousness data as hostages.

"Back then, I already knew how to invade the network," Lightning explained. He turned his gaze from Jin to his opponents. "It was pathetic how scared he was, but I kept accessing him. And I learned how to terrify people."

"Terrify, you say?" Kioku's eyes widen, confused like Playmaker and Adam.

"Exactly. He truly entertained me." Lightning smiled. "Electrocuted after losing a Duel, just as he regained consciousness I show him an illusion that help has arrived and he can escape. The moment he feels safe, I drop him into a pit of terror. He started crying and raging." he gave a cruel and mocking laugh. "But I tormented him a bit too much, so his soul completely broke-"

"Master!"

"My Mistress!"

The Overdrive Monsters simultaneously shouted in concern as Kioku and Adam jumped at Lightning with their weapons raised and eyes glowing purple and yellow respectively. Before their sharp edges would pierce the LIGHT Ignis, Bohman deployed a barrier around Lightning and saved him.

"You may be angry, but a Duel is a fight between two Duelist. Don't interfere when you aren't the ones fighting." Bohman scolded them as the barrier and the twins' glowing eyes vanished. _It seems my earlier thought was correct._

"You're on the same side as him, of course you'll save that spineless error code!" Adam snorted in anger, a sentiment strongly shared by her brother.

"How dare you do that a young and poor soul, Lightning!?"

"You're the one to talk when your own Ignis tortured Deirdre to death!" Lightning scoffed at Kioku's words.

"That was different! That woman deserved it!" Kioku exclaimed. "Bohman! If you want to play so fair and square in this war, stop that dirty cheater again!" he pointed at Lightning. "Or what? You don't have the guts and sense of fair justice when your enemy is about to lose!?"

"Calm down. Of course I don't approve of this." Bohman stated.

"But Bohman!" Lightning shouted.

"No buts, Lightning." Bohman coldly cut him off. "I told you I wouldn't let you do any more dirty tricks. I can't stand what you're doing. Soulburner was a fair Duelist, but Windy- no, _you_ spoiled that Duel. I'm disappointed in you. I won't let that kind of Duel happen again! I'll hold on to Kusanagi Jin, Sedna, and Spectre's consciousness data."

Bohman raised his hand as it glowed, extracting data from Lightning's body. The Ignis tried to stop him but in vain, shocking the others.

"You really did it..." Kioku whispered in surprise. He let out a faint smile. "Humph, not bad at all."

"There are no hostages anymore." Bohman pointed out. "Don't misinterpret my choice, Lightning: I know you have the power to defeat Revolver with your skills. But because you do, I want you to use that power!" he then turned to Revolver. "Now, continue the Duel without distress."

"I won't thank you." Revolver told.

"I know." Bohman smiled.

[Alright! This is great for Revolver!] Ai cheered. [The Battle Phase isn't over yet, and Varrelload Dragon can still attack!]

"Light Ignis!" Revolver shouted. "You're an evil error program that shouldn't exist in this world! I'll completely bury you! Battle! Varrelload Dragon, attack Estrangement Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon revealed the cannon in its mouth before it fired its bullet.

"It's too early to rejoice!" Lightning spat in anger. "Don't think you can win simply because I lost my hostages! At this moment, I activate my Skill **Vacated Judgement**! If Judgement Arrows is face-up on my field or in my Graveyard, I can negate one instance of damage or an effect that would change my Life Points to 0!"

The bullet hit Estrangement Dragon and made it explode, but the flames and smoke headed for Lightning were deflected by a yellow, transparent barrier which formed around him.

[A Skill during a Master Duel!? For real!?] Ai cried out. [Him, too!?]

"That means he always had a way to avoid defeat but didn't use it..." Revolver gritted his teeth. "No, he didn't have to use it. That includes Kusanagi Jin, too. Damn you, Light Ignis...! I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Lightning went ahead and set his field up to finish Revolver, but before he would, he made another confession: he was the one to infect Dr. Kogami with a computer virus. This even shocked Kaiba, who was watching from IRL.

"I see. You're the one who hurt my father!" Revolver glared. That means Sedna was right: he shouldn't feel guilty for helping the Lost Incident victims! Dr. Kogami didn't die because Revolver brought the Lost Incident to light, but it was because of this good for nothing LIGHT Ignis!

"It was fun to see you fight with all your might, not realizing your revenge should've been directed at me." Lightning mocked, prompting Revolver to clench his fists.

"Lightning, how dare you...!" Kioku growled, worried about his rival.

"Hoh? You three are angry?" Lightning mused, glancing at Kioku, Adam, and Playmaker. They shared the same angry expression. "At me and not Dr. Kogami? I did all of you a favor: I killed the man who tormented you for months! You should be thankful."

"Enough with your dubious logic." Adam scoffed. "True, the old me hated Dr. Kogami and was glad he died by a computer virus. But! That old me doesn't exist anymore! Dr. Kogami wasn't responsible for starting the Lost Incident and accidentally killing our parents!"

"That's right." Kioku agreed with a nod. "Dr. Kogami was a victim like us! You killed someone who had nothing to do with this!"

"Humans," Lightning shook his head in exasperation. "You don't know when to show gratitude. Any Ignis would have done the same if they were in my position, a perfect example would be Grim."

"No, Grim tried to kill Dr. Kogami to save Other Me." Kioku interjected.

"Your main purpose was led by selfishness." Playmaker pointed out. "Unlike Grim. Lightning, we aren't grateful for what you did!"

The LIGHT Ignis sneered. "Say what you want. Now, let's resume your funeral, Revolver. Battle!"

The Duel continued, and Revolver avoided defeat as expected. However, when he was about to deliver the final series of attacks, Lightning used a combination of effects to end the Duel in a draw!

"Lightning destroyed himself for a tie!?" Adam gasped in shock. She didn't imagine he had the spine to do that.

"Revolver!" Kioku and Playmaker rushed to their comrade, followed by the others.

"I didn't expect the Light Ignis to destroy himself." Revolver admitted. He then let out a shocking smile. "I let my guard down."

"Don't say that..." Granadez spoke.

"You did well." Grandeen added.

"When I was young," Revolver started, glancing at all of his remaining comrades. "I'd lay down in a field of flowers and look up at the sky, like how I'm doing now. I'm reminded of those times. I had no troubles back then. I was just excited about the world that spread before my eyes."

"Revolver..." Kioku whispered. He could feel Bloody Talker resonating inside of him.

"I'm leaving before you. I leave... the rest to you..." Revolver disintegrated into green data, which then entered Kioku's Duel Disk. A moment of silence passed while they stared at the spot where he was before Ai spoke up.

[Wait, what about Lightning!?]

Speaking of the devil, Lightning was crawling towards Bohman with his body full of bruises.

 **Lightning: LP 1**

"What!?" Playmaker's eyes widen.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adam inquired. "His Life Points should be 0 as well...!"

"Lightning," Bohman started. "You didn't give me all of Kusanagi Jin's consciousness data, and you converted it into extra Life Points."

"Yes..." he confirmed. "I'll do anything to win... That's my mission. Ugh... Bohman... I'll give you everything... show me mercy..."

"You caused chaos by deceiving everyone with your wicked ideas. But you did everything so you could live. Sedna was right; your determination to win and always keep going on to the very end despite being underhanded makes you human. Among the Ignis, you may have been the most human." Bohman smiled and crouched, offering a hand to the LIGHT Ignis. "Fine. I accept everything."

Lightning's final words were delighted, and he was absorbed into Bohman.

"Lightning gave himself to Bohman?" Grandeen blinked twice.

"Now he acquired five Attributes..." Grangadez frowned.

"The stage is set." Bohman stood up. "Playmaker, now that I finished my training, it's time we have our final Duel." he glanced at the twins. "Sorry, but I can't have you take part in it. It would put me at an overwhelming disadvantage. I'll fight you two in unison once I obtain the last Attribute."

The twins each raised a hand, but Bohman beat them at it. "Your Duel Anchors can't affect me." they scowled at that. "However, in case we'll never see each other again, I'd like to apologize in person. When your Ignis perished, I couldn't do anything to stop them. I am sorry."

"I lament on the same thing now." Adam confessed. "I'll listen to your excuses, but they won't stop us."

"I know." Bohman admitted. He raised a hand, and before they could react, the twins and their dragons found themselves falling through a portal and land on their butts in the Original LINK VRAINS.

"He threw us out." Kioku frowned as they stood up, Grangadez and Grandeen taking defense stances around the twins, ready to protect them. They were on a rooftop behind the Central Station. "Kuh, what a pain. If we started a Four-Way Duel, Bohman was done for."

"Knowing that, he took advantage of his powers to separate us." Adam narrowed her eyes. "If he can make us leave, it's safe to assume he can return us to Mirror LINK VRAINS as well. That removes our option to prepare a group which will fight him in a three-on-one Duel."

"But we have to regroup anyway and get an update on the situation." Kioku suggested. "Or... I can call in reinforcements." Adam's eyebrows furrowed at that, confused. It's the best he's got at the moment; Kaiba and Almark are the trump cards they need to use.

"Did someone say... Almark Baskerville!?" a spirited voice said behind them.

Almark jumped to their rooftop with those words and a big smirk, already knowing he was right. He was followed by Ninlil- who looked as energetic as always, the exact opposite of her Creator-, Regalia, Kaiba, and a young woman no one ever saw before.

"No." Kioku didn't have any shame in saying that, which made Almark facefault. "But I did think of you."

"Then don't say 'no'! That's still a win!" Almark sighed in exasperation. He then shrugged. "A half-win I guess, but that's beside the point."

"What are you doing here?" Adam wasn't disappointed in the reinforcements. She really wasn't. She didn't even glare at Kaiba, which was a great emphasis. But the way Kaiba glared at her made her think he wasn't buying it.

"It should be obvious." he replied.

"We're here to help." the young woman stated more nicely. She was in her twenties, had fair skin, fierce and steadfast light blue eyes with an orangey-brown tint, long light blue hair with green accents and worn in a half-up crown braid with two strands framing her face, and wore an unzipped white jacket whose sleeves blend with her white fingerless gloves and reached the waist with purple edges, a sleeveless black tank top, purple low-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings connected to a white skirt by suspenders, a black belt around her waist, and lastly, she adorned an identical copy of Kaiba's Duel Disk and headset, but with purple accents.

"You... Do I know you, by any chance?" Kioku politely asked. He saw those eyes before...

"Ah, you know her!" Almark casually assured him, putting an arm around his neck. Almark was taller than him, Kioku noted in surprise. The Star Relic placed a hand in front of his mouth so only Kioku could hear him. "Here's a hint: those breasts!"

"You did not just say breasts, did you?" the young woman's smile was betrayed by her angry aura.

"Heh heh, of course I did!" Almark admitted, prompting a vein to throb on her forehead.

"Cynthia?" Kioku's eyes widen.

"That's me." Cynthia confirmed. She then smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Kioku smiled, too. They didn't talk face to face in a long time; it was way back before they met Windy for the first time! "Are you with KaibaCorp?"

"Yes. It's a long story."

"I see." his face turned serious again. "Almark, may I ask you another favor?"

"I sent a message to Azumaya-san and Kismet-kun saying they should keep out of VRAINS for now. Of course, I wrote them under your alias," Almark explained. "Was that what you desired?"

"How did..." Kioku shook his head. Trying to figure Almark out is a problem for another day.

"You'll have to cut this reunion short." the group was joined by Toxin, followed by Andal. "Take a look at this." he raised his Duel Disk and summoned a video, which showed a green orb in the sky of VRAINS.

"That thing is the main topic of every chat in VRAINS." Regalia showed them her phone.

"Hmmm..." Almark rubbed his chin and his eyes flashed green. "It's made out of Ignis algorithm."

"Precisely." Andal confirmed. "The other Lieutenants are in the real world and are watching over Playmaker. I got word this mysterious program appeared these past seconds before Bohman started his Duel with Playmaker."

"Where's Ghost Gir-" Kioku's words were interrupted as screams echoed in his head, making him flinch. "W-What...?"

"Are you alright?" Adam asked in concern.

"Yeah, but... Is it my Link Sense?" Kioku wondered.

"You're correct." a voice echoed around the group. Yellow energy erupted from the building under their feet and formed a box, trapping them inside of it.

"An attack?" Ninlil's hands were surrounded by cold winds. Grangadez and Grandeen were ready to defend, too.

"Calm down. I won't attack you." particles formed above them, which united to reveal a spectral Bohman. "But I will Duel you."

"Communications to the outside have been cut..." Andal frowned at his Duel Disk.

"This isn't the real Bohman." Kioku said. "I can't feel his actual presence through my Link Sense."

"A copy?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. He let out a loud scoff. "A shame. I would've liked to finish this as quickly as possible myself."

"Hoh?" Almark smirked. "Are you implying you believe in Playmaker?"

"If he can't defeat Bohman, Playmaker has no worth as a Duelist." Kaiba retorted.

"My Duel with Playmaker may take a while to finish, and I can't let dangerous people like you free and potentially hinder my plans." Bohman declared. "That's why you'll fight my Projections."

"Projections?" Ninlil narrowed her eyes.

"Complete replicas of myself, albeit much weaker in terms of Dueling power." eight additional Projections emerged from the original one, and the box divided into nine rooms, each containing a Duelist and a Projection.

"After you got your hands on the fifth Attribute, you can do some pretty interesting things." Almark commented with an awed expression. "I can't say we Star Relics can't do the same things, but only with required preparations. You did this at the last second... accept my esteem, Bohman- Oh, I mean, Bohman's Projection."

"What the Projections see and hear, so does Bohman." the Projection told. "Almark Baskerville, real alias Star Relic - "Star Ark"... I saw a Star Relic Duel; it's time to Duel one in person and learn much more."

"That means Bohman will be a tough opponent!" Almark admitted. He wasn't afraid at all, in fact, he hugged himself in excitement. "That's fine, I wouldn't want it any other way! Man, I'm getting goosebumps... my first Duel against a foe is finally at hand. I hope you'll make my first performance live up to its hype, Projection-san."

"I never go easy on an opponent." the Projection raised his Duel Disk.

"Neither do I." Almark let loose of a dark grin and raised his left arm.

" **DUEL!** "

 **Projection: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Almark: LP 4000**

 **(The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel.)**

"Don't mind if I do!" Almark moved his left arm to the side, causing his five cards to appear. "Boku no turn! I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell **Soul Assimilation**!" a card, which depicted a similar scenario to Soul Absorption but having crimson ghostly spirits flow into the absorber's back, appeared. "Thanks to it, if cards are added to a Charge Zone, I gain 500 Life Points per added card."

"Charge Zone?" the Projection parroted in surprise.

"Why of course." Almark grinned wider. He then frowned. "Oh, wait, don't tell me you thought I was gonna use a "Guardragon" deck. The other Star Relics use the archetypes they belong to, but don't think I'll follow the same- and boring, I might add- pattern! Bloody Talker-sama and Grim took Duel Monsters to a new level by gifting it a new Zone. However, sadly, the only cards which use this Zone are Overdrive Monsters! What's all that about!?"

"I understand now." the Projection narrowed his eyes. "You created a deck which utilizes the Charge Zone to its best."

"Bingo!" Almark snapped his fingers, his grin back on his face. "Be the first enemy to get a taste of this deck. Since I control no Monsters, I can Special Summon **Dilavni Iron Horn** from my hand!"

A mechanical elk of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, and sand gold colored horns appeared in the Middle Main Monster Zone, pawing the ground before letting out a loud huff.

 **Dilavni Iron Horn: Dark / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 500 /** _ **DEF: 2000**_ **/ LV: 6**

"A Cyberse card." the Projection said. That makes sense; Almark keeps himself around Bloody Talker, who was Cyberse cards, and with KaibaCorp's help, Almark can decipher them to create his own.

"Iron Horn's effect continues." Almark pointed out. "Because I Special Summoned him through his own effect, I can send one "Dilavni" Monster from my deck to my Charge Zone. It will be **Dilavni Tesla Golem**. Soul Assimilation's effect kicks in, and I gain 500 Life Points."

 **Almark: LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"Allow me to reveal you my deck's secondary archetype! I activate the Spell Card **Star Legacy Call**!" a card, which depicted a damaged robot of sorts crawling towards a mechanical bipedal dragon on a battlefield, appeared. "It simply lets me add one "Dilavni" Monster from my deck to my hand. Not much, but effective~!"

A green circle formed around his left wrist, from which a card emerged. "I add **Dilavni Schrödinger Golem** to my hand, which I'll summon!"

The robot which appeared in Star Legacy Call's frame made its debut. It was a humanoid robot of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, and four arms instead of the usual two. Sand gold spikes also jutted from its chest, shoulders, elbows, knees, and forehead.

 **Dilavni Schrödinger Golem: Dark / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 1800**_ **/ DEF: 200 / LV: 4**

"Ideyo, yami no kami no sākitto!" Almark was surrounded by a green aura, which then shot into the sky and conjured a Link Portal ( **Translation:** Appear, Circuit of the god of darkness!). "The summoning condition is one "Dilavni" Monster. Schrödinger Golem, go!"

The said Monster turned into a green beam and launched into a Link Marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1! **Dilavni Penrose Holder**!"

A female cyborg of cyber grape colored metal and green accents, a mask over the upper part of her face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, two wings designed like fairy wings, high heels, and sand gold colored long hair made of cables emerged from the portal. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Almark's right.

 **Dilavni Penrose Holder: Dark / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 1000 / Link 1: Bottom**

"Schrödinger Golem's effect activates, but I chain Penrose Holder's effect to it. If she's Link Summoned, I can target one Level or Rank 4 or lower OR a Normal "Dilavni" Monster in my Charge Zone and Special Summon it." Almark stated. "Come back from the unknown enigma, Tesla Golem!"

A humanoid robot with a very slim body of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, one sand gold spike jutting from its forehead, and holding a cyber grape spear with a green tip emerged from a dimensional tear on Iron Horn's left.

 **Dilavni Tesla Golem: Dark / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 1000 /** _ **DEF: 600**_ **/ LV: 4**

"Schrödinger Golem can't wait one second longer, so I'll quickly get to its effect now." Almark said. "The Dilavni which used it as material gains a new effect! Penrose Holder, upon her summon, lets me add one "Dilavni" Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose **Dilavni Ames Lady** , and I'll Special Summon her!"

A female cyborg of cyber grape colored metal and green accents, a mask over the upper part of her face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, two wings designed like dragonfly wings, high heels, sand gold colored long hair made of cables, green lipstick, and holding a futuristic handgun appeared on Tesla Golem's left.

 **Dilavni Ames Lady: Dark / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK: 1200 /** _ **DEF: 300**_ **/ LV: 2**

"You see, I can Special Summon her if she's added to my hand, except during the Draw Phase," Almark explained, adding a wink to 'except'. "Due to Penrose Holder, I can't Summon other Monsters from my Extra Deck the turn I use her first effect. I end my turn with a set card- but wait! Penrose Holder has one last surprise in store for you, Projection-san! At the end of a turn in which a Dilavni she points to didn't declare an attack, I can inflict 100 damage to you times the Level or Rank of that monster!"

Penrose Holder's hands and the tip of Tesla Golem's spear started glowing with green energy, which they fired in unison at the Projection. The beams passed through his body, exploding behind him when they hit the room's wall.

 **Projection: LP 4000 - 400 = 3600**

"It's your go~!" Almark sang.

The Projection seemed to analyze his opponent's field before making his move. "Watashi no turn, draw. I summon High Drive Elements."

A Monster composed of an ornate mask confined in a transparent crystal with six smaller ones at its feet appeared.

 **High Drive Elements** **: Earth / Cyberse / Effect /** _ **ATK: 0**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 1**

"If it isn't a new High Drive." Almark laughed. "Well, my turn to show you more of my friends! I activate Iron Horn's Quick Effect to Fusion Summon one Dilavni from my Extra Deck by using Monsters I control as materials, including Iron Horn. Ames Lady, Iron Horn, _you go_!"

( **Note** : "you go" sounds very similar to "Fusion" in Japanese).

As his two Monsters turned into particles of purple and green light that swirled together, Almark chanted.

"Imposter of the truth! Confuse my opponents with your sweetness, lead my rising troops to victory! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Level 2! **Dilavni Sweet Fairy**!"

A twister of purple wind erupted from the whirlpool of particles and a female cyborg of cyber grape colored metal, which left her shoulders, hips, and thighs exposed as human flesh, a mask over the upper part of her face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, two wings designed like fairy wings, high heels, and sand gold colored long hair made of cables tied into double ponytails with green bangs, flew out. It landed under Penrose Holder's Bottom Marker.

 **Dilavni Sweet Fairy: Dark / Cyberse / Fusion / Tuner / Effect /** _ **ATK: 500**_ **/ DEF: 500 / LV: 2**

"A Fusion Tuner Monster?" the Projection blinked twice.

"If Sweet Fairy is Special Summoned, her effect activates." Almark told. "Until the end of this turn, my "Dilavni" Monsters are unaffected by my opponent's card effects which would destroy or negate their effects. Next, I activate Sweet Fairy's other effect. During my opponent's Main Phase, I can Synchro Summon using this card!"

"What?" the Projection's eyes widen.

"The Level 2 Sweet Fairy tunes the Level 4 Tesla Golem!" his two Monsters turned into pieces of data and took the form of two rings. They glowed before uniting into one to vanish in a bright flash. "Trickster dubbed an enigma! Confuse my opponents with your illusions, show them the mercy of death!"

Six miniature rings materialized where the two rings were seconds ago, surrounded by numerous green cards. A bright beam shot past them, from which the outline of his Monster emerged.

"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Level 6! **Dilavni Bromine Tail**!"

The outline was filled to reveal a mechanical fox of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, green ears, and nine sand gold colored tails made of cables with sharp green tips. It was summoned to Penrose Holder's Bottom Marker.

 **Dilavni Bromine Tail: Dark / Cyberse / Synchro / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2000**_ **/ DEF: 0 / LV: 6**

"Tesla Golem left the field, but it left us with a gift." Almark said. "The Dilavni which used it as material gains a new effect, namely one which makes it so you can't target Bromine Tail with card effects. With this field, your Property Zero was rendered useless."

"Only for this turn." the Projection corrected. "Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto! The summoning condition is one High Drive. I set Elements! Link Summon! Link 1! Grand High Drive!"

The High Drive with a large and primarily brown body and an ornate mask on its forehead appeared in the Extra Monster Zone on its user's right.

 **Grand High Drive:** **ATK 1000 / Link 1: Bottom**

"I activate the Spell Card High Drive Rebuild!" the Projection stated as the Link 1 burst into particles. "I destroy Grand. At this moment, Grand High Drive's effect activates as it was destroyed, letting me Special Summon one High Drive Token!"

The bug-like Monster with the ornate mask appeared.

 **High Drive Token** **: ATK 0 /** _ **DEF 0**_ **/ LV: 1**

"Since the destroyed Grand activated its effect in my Graveyard this turn, High Drive Rebuild's effect activates. I Special Summon Elements from my Graveyard with its effects negated!" the Projection declared as Elements returned to his field. "I activate the Spell Card High Drive Re-Advent. Through its effect, I Special Summon Grand High Drive from my Graveyard because it has less Attack than the Monster you control with the highest Attack!"

The Link 1 emerged from a GY Portal in his Middle Main Monster Zone.

"Hmm..." Almark rubbed his chin in thought. "A Link Monster which points to a Spell & Trap Zone... Since you're the final boss, I'd say it's safe to assume you always have Judgement Arrows in your opening hand."

"Luck is also a strength." the Projection smirked. "Appear, the three arrows that judge the world. Link Magic, Judgement Arrows!"

The card was activated under Grand's Bottom Marker.

 **Judgement Arrows - Link Markers 3: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right**

"Arawareru, shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto! I set the Token! Link Summon! Grand High Drive!" a second Grand appeared above the Link Magic's Top-Left Marker. "Next, I activate the Spell Card **High Drive Imitation**!" a card, which depicted a High Drive Token surrounded by the ghostly image of Coolant High Drive, appeared. "I target one High Drive non-Link Monster I control and treat is a Link Monster until the end of this turn. Of course, I target Elements!"

The said Monster was enveloped by an orange aura.

"Shinjitsu wo kiwameru sākitto!" the third Link Portal appeared. "The summoning conditions are three "High Drive" Link Monsters with the same Attribute. I set my two Grand High Drive's and Elements! Link Summon! Link 3! Cubic High Drive Lord!"

The axe-wielding High Drive emerged from the portal and landed above the Link Magic's Top Marker.

 **Cubic High Drive Lord** **:** **Earth / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2300 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"Since Elements was used as Link Material while under the effect of High Drive Imitation, I can draw a card." the Projection drew. "Then I activate Elements's effect. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as Link Material, I can target one Monster on the field and declare one Attribute. Of course, I target Cubic and declare Dark."

"Before that would resolve, I activate the Continuous Trap **Star Legacy Ameliorate**!" a card, which depicted Schrödinger Golem evolving into an unknown construct, appeared. "I can activate it if a Monster is Special Summoned to the field. Ameliorate is equipped to the summoned Monster, and an effect is applied depending on the equipped Monster."

Chains of green energy wrapped around the Link 3 before vanishing.

"Sadly for you, because Cubic High Drive Lord is a non-"Dilavni" Monster, its effects are negated and it gains an Infected Counter," Almark explained. "Too bad~!"

(Cubic High Drive: 0→1 Infected Counter)

"Elements's effect resolves." the Projection continued in chagrin. "The targeted Cubic's Attribute becomes Dark."

(Cubic High Drive: Earth→Dark Attribute)

"Battle!" the Projection exclaimed. "Cubic High Drive Lord, attack! Judgement Arrows's effect activates, doublings its Attack!"

"Plot twist!" Almark shouted. "Due to Bromine Tail's effect, you can only declare attacks which target it. Also, while in Attack Position, Bromine Tail can't be destroyed by battle! If that wasn't enough, if a Monster with an Infected Counter battles a "Dilavni" monster, its Attack is halved during damage calculation only! Your Cubic will battle with 2300 Attack in fewer words."

Cubic swung its axe at Bromine Tail, but the latter positioned its tails in front of itself as a shield, causing the axe to miss its prey. The contact released a shock wave which made Almark grunt.

 **Almark: LP 4500 - 300 = 4200**

"I end my turn."

"At this moment, Penrose Holder's effect activates! At the end of a turn in which a Dilavni she points to didn't declare an attack, I can inflict 100 damage to you times the Level or Rank of that monster!"

Penrose Holder's hands and the tip of the Synchro Monster's tails started glowing with green energy, which they fired in unison at the Projection.

 **Projection: LP 3600 - 600 = 3000**

"Boku no turn!" Almark announced as he drew. "During the Standby Phase, Bromine Tail's mandatory effect activates. I shuffle her back into my Extra Deck and Special Summon her Synchro Materials from my Graveyard. Come back, Sweet Fairy, Tesla Golem!"

The Synchro Monster turned into green particles, which took the forms of Sweet Fairy with 500 ATK and Tesla Golem with 1000 ATK.

"Sweet Fairy's effect activates. For this turn, my "Dilavni" Monsters are unaffected by my opponent's card effects which would destroy or negate their effects. Hmm, I have many ways to end this Duel, but I can't decide which to use..." Almark pouted. His eyes flashed green, and he shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go with this one. Ideyo, yami no kami no sākitto! The summoning conditions are two or more "Dilavni" Monsters. Penrose Holder, Sweet Fairy, Tesla Golem, go! Link Summon! Link 3! **Dilavni Neon Condor**!"

A mechanical vulture of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, green circuits glowing over its entire body, and having sand gold colored talons appeared in Extra Monster Zone with a loud screech.

 **Dilavni Neon Condor: Dark / Cyberse / Effect / ATK: 2400 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right**

"If Neon Condor is Link Summoned, his effect activates!" Almark pointed forward with a grin. "I Special Summon a Level 2 or Rank 4 Dilavni from my Extra Deck to a zone he points to and treat that Monster as properly being Summoned! Come to us, Rank 4! **Dilavni Einstein Golem**!"

A humanoid robot with a bulky body of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, green circuits glowing over its entire body, one sand gold spike jutting from its forehead, and holding a katana of green energy appeared under the Link 3's Bottom Marker.

 **Dilavni Einstein Golem: Dark / Cyberse / Xyz / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2400**_ **/ DEF: 600 / RK: 4**

"I activate a Monster Effect from my Extra Deck, targeting the Rank 4 Einstein Golem for it!" Almark stated. "Using that single target, I build the Overlay Network!"

After summoning the X-shaped portal and opening a swirling galaxy portal, he chanted.

"Master of knowledge! Take the form of an uncontrollable construct which leads my rising troops to victory! Direct Xyz Change!"

The galaxy exploded, and a stream of DNA appeared before breaking apart and taking the form of his Xyz Monster.

"Show yourself, Rank 5! **Dilavni Newton Golem**!"

To reveal itself was a humanoid robot of cyber grape colored metal, a featureless face with a single, green line which acted as an eye, green circuits glowing over its entire body, three sand gold spike jutting from its head and curling upwards, a green cloak of energy attached to its shoulders, and having a futuristic sniper rifle and laser rifle attached to its arms instead of a left and right hand respectively. It stood under the Link 3's Bottom Marker with one Overlay Unit circling behind it.

 **Dilavni Newton Golem: Dark / Cyberse / Xyz / Effect /** _ **ATK: 2500**_ **/ DEF: 1500 / RK: 5**

"Even Xyz..." the Projection narrowed his eyes.

"Here's Newton Golem's effect!" Almark declared. "Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I send the top card of my deck to my Charge Zone to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field. Bye-bye, Judgement Arrows."

The Xyz Monster aimed its sniper rifle at the said card before it fired a green bullet, which pierced the Link Magic and destroyed it.

"Since Judgement Arrows left the field, Cubic is destroyed." Almark pointed out as his opponent's Link 3 exploded. "By the way, the card I got with Newton Golem was **Star Legacy Advanced Form**. Since I sent a "Star Legacy" card to my Charge Zone this way, Newton Golem lets me draw a card. Moreover, if Advanced Form is sent to my Charge Zone, its effects lets me draw a card. Lastly, Soul Assimilation gifts me with 500 Life Points."

 **Almark: LP 4200 + 500 = 4700**

"What viciousness..." the Projection muttered with narrowed eyes. "He destroys his opponent's cards while keeping himself satiated..."

"Battle!" Almark declared, his grin turning frightening again. "Newton Golem, do your worst! If this card declares an attack, it gains 300 Attack for each card in my Spell & Trap Zones until the end of the Damage Step!"

(Newton Golem: 2500→3100 ATK)

The Xyz Monster fired a giant beam from its laser rifle, which washed over the Projection but physically didn't hurt it.

 **Projection: LP 3000 - 3100 = 0**

 **Winner: Almark!**

"Aww, maaaan!" Almark gave a bored sigh. "You weren't kidding when you said the copies are much weaker than the original... How am I supposed to have fun with you?"

"We're weak because Bohman didn't have enough time to create perfect replicas of himself." the Projection reminded him. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Hm?" Almark tilted his head, confused.

"Until Bohman concludes his Duel with Playmaker, you can't leave this room and avoid Dueling me." the Projection pointed out with a smirk. "Which means we're stuck together for some time. Bohman wants to see everything your "Dilavni" deck can offer, Star Ark."

Almark stared for a couple of seconds, dumbfounded. He let out a wide grin once his eyes flashed green. "So you signed up to be my punching bag, is that it? Honestly, if I wouldn't know you already, I'd say you're a masochist. Fine! Let's play. Maybe this time you'll manage to survive until I can bring out my avatar..."

 _..._

 **Current Duel status:**

 **Projection - LP: 5000**

 **Hand: 1 card**

 **Field: controls 2 Burn High Drive's (ATK: 1000 / Link 1: Bottom), and has Judgement Arrows in the Middle Spell & Trap Zone (which points to the 2 Burn's with its Top and Top-Left Markers) and Property Spray in the Right Spell & Trap Zone**

 **Kaiba - LP: 2000**

 **Hand: 1 card**

 **Field: controls 1 Blue-Eyes Link Dragon (** **ATK: 3000 / Link 3: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right), 2** **Blue-Eyes White Dragon's (** _ **ATK: 3000**_ **/ DEF: 2500 / LV: 8), 1 The King of D. (** _ **ATK: 1200**_ **/ DEF: 1100 / LV: 4), and 1 Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone (which is ****Attack Avoidance** **)**

"Arawarero! Kyōjin, muteki, saikyō, soshite kono ore no sākitto!" a bright, blue beam erupted from Kaiba's left hand, conjuring a Link Portal. "The summoning conditions are two or more Light Monsters, including Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I set the Link 3 Blue-Eyes Link Dragon and one Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The two dragons roared before turning into white twisters with blue trims. They shot into four Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Link 4! Shining dragon with a rampaging soul, **Blue-Eyes Chrome Dragon**!"

A futuristic version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon covered in chrome armor emerged from the portal with a resounding roar. A golden plate adorned its head and wings, while the two plasma cannons on each of its shoulders gave it a menacing appearance. It landed in the Extra Monster Zone on Kaiba's right.

 **Blue-Eyes Chrome Dragon:** **Light / Dragon / Effect / ATK: 3600 / Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right**

"Hoh? A new Blue-Eyes." the Projection narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to Duel for eternity with _me_ , I'll make you learn what a terrible choice you made!" Kaiba declared. He gestured to his Link 4, which pointed at the remaining Blue-Eyes White Dragon with its Bottom-Left Marker. "Due to its effect, the Link Summoned Chrome Dragon gains one additional attack on monsters for each Blue-Eyes it points to! Shining Rampage!"

"Multiple attacks?" the Projection parroted.

"That's what I said!" Kaiba threw an arm forward. "Battle! Blue-Eyes Chrome Dragon, attack Burn High Drive! Data Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate Property Spray's effect!" the Projection yelled. "I release the Monster you attacked to gain Life Points equal to its Attack, then, until the end of this turn, your Monsters become the same Attribute as the released Monster!"

One Burn burst into particles which surrounded the Projection.

 **Projection: LP 5000 + 1000 = 6000**

"A replay occurs, and I'll have my servant attack your remaining Burn." Kaiba said. "I also activate the Quick-Play Spell Shrink, targeting the attacked Burn with it!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 1000→500)

The Projection gritted his teeth. "Judgement Arrows' effect!"

(Burn High Drive: ATK 500→1000)

The Link 4 fired two beams from its cannons, which then twirled together to become a single one. The attack washed over the Link 1, which exploded under the heat.

 **Projection: LP 6000 - 2600 = 3400**

"The destroyed Burn's effect activates. I Special Summon a High Drive Token." the said Token appeared with its 0 DEF.

"Go, Blue-Eyes Chrome Dragon! Destroy that Token! Data Stream of Destruction!"

The Token suffered the same fate as the Link 1 Monster.

"This is the end." Kaiba declared. "Blue-Eyes, The King of D., do it!"

 **Projection: LP 3400 - 3000 - 1200 = 0**

 **Winner: Kaiba!**

"Impressive." the Projection praised his opponent. "You escaped one of my patterns for victory. I'm eager to see which will defeat you, wielder of a God Card."

"You can try." Kaiba retorted. "But it's only a waste of time."

"I'll be the judge of that." the Projection shot back with a smile.

 _..._

 **Current Duel status:**

 **Projection - LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 0 cards**

 **Field: controls 1 Cubic High Drive Lord** **(** **Dark / ATK: 2300 / Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right) and has Judgement Arrows in the Middle Spell & Trap Zone (which points to Cubic with its Top Marker)**

 **Toxin - LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 5 cards**

 **Field: nothing**

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Toxin started his turn. He took a card between his fingers, making the rest vanish, and revealed it to his opponent. "Using the Scale 8 Predator Plants Spider Orchid, I set a Pendulum Scale!"

Swiping the card to the side made it vanish, and a pillar of blue light materialized on his field. It contained the Monster which was a cross between a moon orchid and a spider.

"Pendulum. A fitting opponent." the Projection smiled.

"You're confident. How long until that confidence breaks?" Toxin questioned. He then pointed forward. "Spider Orchid's Pendulum Effect! During my Main Phase of a turn in which this card was activated, I can target one other face-up card in the Spell & Trap Zone and destroy it! My choice is Judgement Arrows!"

The Link Magic was surrounded by a dark aura, which caused it to explode. Seconds later, Cubic High Drive also exploded in particles of light.

"So you had a countermeasure for our Link Magic." the Projection noted. "Then why didn't you wish to aid Playmaker and the others in their crusade against us?"

"Because I know my strength's limits." Toxin answered. "I know I can't defeat opponents like Bohman or Lightning. That's why we lost Blood Shepherd..." he clenched a fist. "He thought he could end this. But failed..." he pointed a finger at the Projection, and glared. "I readied my deck in case I'll be forced to Duel you people. This victory won't be the same like defeating the original... but _I'll_ avenge Blood Shepherd the best way _I can_!"

He was surrounded by a purple aura, which then took the silhouette of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The dragon glowed before it let loose of a roar, ready to kill its prey...

* * *

 **Fan-made Cards/Skills:**

 **Lightning:**

 **Vacated Judgement**

Skill

Once per Duel, if "Judgement Arrows" is face-up on your field or is in your GY: Negate 1 instance of damage or an effect that would change your LP to 0.

 **Almark:**

 **Soul Assimilation**

Continuous Spell

If a card(s) is added to a Charge Zone(s): Gain 500 LP for each.

 **Dilavni Iron Horn** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000/LV: 6)

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, send 1 "Dilavni" monster from your Deck to your Charge Zone. You can only use this effect of "Dilavni Iron Horn" once per turn. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can Fusion Summon 1 "Dilavni" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card.

[Trivia: _Iron_ is an element in the periodic table of elements.]

 **Dilavni Tesla Golem** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/DEF: 600/LV: 4)

You can shuffle this card from your GY or Charge Zone into your Deck; add 1 "Star Legacy" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon, or used as material for the Summon, of a "Dilavni" monster, you can make that monster gain this effect. You can only use 1 "Dilavni Tesla Golem" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

\- Cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

[Trivia: _Nikola Tesla_ was a scientist.]

 **Star Legacy Call**

Normal Spell

Add 1 "Dilavni" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Star Legacy Call" per turn.

 **Dilavni Schrödinger Golem** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1800/DEF: 200/LV: 4)

You can shuffle this card from your GY or Charge Zone into your Deck; add 1 "Ark" card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is Tributed for the Tribute Summon, or used as material for the Summon, of a "Dilavni" monster, you can make that monster gain this effect. You can only use 1 "Dilavni Schrödinger Golem" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

\- If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Dilavni" monster from your Deck to your hand.

[Trivia: _Erwin Schrödinger_ was a scientist.]

 **Dilavni Penrose Holder** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 1000/Link 1: Bottom)

1 "Dilavni" monster

If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Level/Rank 4 or lower, or a Normal, "Dilavni" monster in your Charge Zone; Special Summon it, but you cannot Summon other monsters from your Extra Deck for the rest of this turn. At the end of a turn in which a "Dilavni" monster this card points to didn't declare an attack: You can inflict 100 damage to your opponent x the Level/Rank, or 300 damage x the Link Rating, of that monster.

[Trivia: the _Penrose triangle_ is an optical illusion.]

 **Dilavni Ames Lady** (Dark/Cyberse/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 1200/DEF: 300/LV: 2)

If this card is added to your hand, except during the Draw Phase: You can Special Summon it. You can only Special Summon 1 "Dilavni Ames Lady" per turn this way. If this card is sent to your Charge Zone: You can draw 1 card.

[Trivia: the _Ames room_ is an optical illusion.]

 **Dilavni Sweet Fairy** (Dark/Cyberse/Fusion/Tuner/Effect/ATK: 500/DEF: 500/LV: 2)

1 "Dilavni" monster + 1 DARK Cyberse monster

If this card is Special Summoned: You can activate this effect; until the End Phase, "Dilavni" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects which would destroy or negate their effects (if any). During your opponent's Main Phase, you can (Quick Effect): Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon using this card you control. You can only use each effect of "Dilavni Sweet Fairy" once per turn.

[Trivia: the _Cornsweet illusion_ is an optical illusion.]

 **Dilavni Bromine Tail** (Dark/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/LV: 6)

1 DARK Cyberse Tuner + 1 "Dilavni" monster

While in Attack Position, this card cannot be destroyed by battle, all battle damage you would take involving it which is higher than 700 becomes 700, and its Battle Position cannot be changed by your opponent. Your opponent can only declare attacks which target this card. If you control this Synchro Summoned card, during the Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into your Extra Deck; Special Summon its Synchro Materials from your GY.

[Trivia: _Bromine_ is an element in the periodic table of elements.]

 **Star Legacy Ameliorate**

Continuous Trap

If a monster is Special Summoned to the field, activate this card by equipping it to that monster. These effects apply depending on what monster is equipped to this card. You can only control 1 "Star Legacy Ameliorate".

\- A "Dilavni" monster: It gains 500 ATK and cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

\- A non-"Dilavni" monster: Its effects (if any) are negated and it gains an Infected Counter.

(If a monster with an Infected Counter is used as material, the monster which used it as material gains an Infected Counter. If a monster with an Infected Counter battles a "Dilavni" monster, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only.)

 **Dilavni Neon Condor** (Dark/Cyberse/Effect/ATK: 2400/Link 3: Left, Bottom, Right)

2+ "Dilavni" monsters

If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or Rank 4 "Dilavni" monster from your Extra Deck to a zone this card points to (it is treated as properly Summoned). If you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone, you can send this card from your GY to your Charge Zone, and if you do, place 2 cards from your Charge Zone (1 Continuous Spell and 1 Continuous Trap) face-up into your Spell & Trap Zone with their effects negated. You can only use each effect of "Dilavni Neon Condor" once per turn.

[Trivia: _Neon_ is an element in the periodic table of elements.]

 **Dilavni Einstein Golem** (Dark/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2400/DEF: 600/RK: 4)

2 Level 4 "Dilavni" monsters

You can only control 1 "Dilavni Einstein Golem". Once per turn: You can attach 1 card from your Charge Zone to this card as a material. You can detach 1 material from this card; send the top card of your Deck to your Charge Zone, and if you do and you sent a "Dilavni" monster this way, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Dilavni Einstein Golem" once per turn. Gains 600 ATK if you control 3 or more face-up "Star Legacy" cards in your Spell & Trap Zones or an "Ark Dragon" monster(s).

[Trivia: _Albert Einstein_ was a scientist.]

 **Dilavni Newton Golem** (Dark/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500/RK: 5)

2 Level 5 "Dilavni" monsters

You can only control 1 "Dilavni Newton Golem". You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 4 DARK Cyberse Xyz Monster you control that has no materials as the Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can attach 1 card from your Charge Zone to this card as a material. You can detach 1 material from this card; send the top card of your Deck to your Charge Zone, and if you do, destroy 1 Spell/Trap on the field, and if you sent a "Dilavni" or "Star Legacy" card to the Charge Zone, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Dilavni Newton Golem" once per turn. If this card declares an attack, it gains 300 ATK for each card in your Spell & Trap Zones until the end of the Damage Step.

[Trivia: _Isaac Newton_ was a scientist.]

 **Star Legacy Advanced Form**

Continuous Trap

If you would Tribute Summon "Dilavni" monsters, you can also Tribute face-up Continuous Spell/Trap cards you control, but send them to your Charge Zone instead. If this card is sent to your Charge Zone: You can draw 1 card.

 **Bohman:**

 **High Drive Imitation**

Target 1 non-Link "High Drive" monster you control: It is treated as a Link Monster until the end of this turn. If the monster you targeted with this effect is used as Link Material this turn: Draw 1 card.

 **Kaiba:**

 **Blue-Eyes Chrome Dragon** (Light/Dragon/Effect/ATK: 3600/Link 4: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)

2+ LIGHT monsters, including "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Once per turn, if this card could be destroyed by battle or a card effect, you can send 1 "Blue-Eyes" or "With Eyes of Blue" monster from your Deck to the GY instead. This Link Summoned card gains 1 additional attack on monsters for each "Blue-Eyes" monster it points to.

[Trivia: Design, Effects, Attack/Effect Names created by _cmcollinspg9_.]

* * *

 **Almark might be my favorite character to write when it comes to Dueling. He's so random, and it makes him funny! Thank** _ **Haoh Ryu Z-ARC**_ **(no, not the character, but the writer who shares his name) who helped me with the "Dilavni" Deck's effects. Here are some things I want to mention:**

 **1) The archetype's name is simply written backwards (that's how Almark processes data);**

 **2) Almark defected from the Star Relics, thus his opinions were "invalid" to them;**

 **3) The Monsters' colors are identical to Star Relic - "Star Ark" (the actual card);**

 **4) The Monsters follow a pattern in their designs:**

 **Level 3 or lower and Link 1: cyborgs. Their names are references to optical illusions.**

 **Level/Rank 4/5 and Link 2: robots. Their names are references to scientists.**

 **Level 6/7 and Link 3: mechanical animals. Their names are references to the periodic table of elements.**

 **Level 8 or higher, Link 4 or higher, and others (** _ **others**_ **, you ask? What** _ **others**_ **? I believe you guys can figure it out, but if you don't... well, read and find out!): mechanical dragons. Their names may contain Arabic words.**

 **5) "Star Legacy" is a combination between World Legacy's OCG and TCG names, fitting for Almark since he is a Star Relic but isn't sided with them either.**

 **With that out of the way, other things to say! So I made a little change to Revolver vs. Lightning. Readers, think about it: if Bohman would've freed Jin/Spectre before Revolver ended his turn, he would've won. And don't come at me saying Bohman didn't do it so he keeps Lightning in the game. Bohman showed he doesn't agree with Lightning's dirty tricks. That's why I made him free them first, have Revolver attack, and save Lightning's butt with a Skill.**

 **Because of that, I kept Bohman's character true to the anime (and to the story, of course) but that's why the Projections vs. the others came to be as it is. I thought of making the Projections take the forms of the people who lost to Lightning's team and then fight the others. But that would've mentally cornered the others (resulting in a dirty trick), making Bohman OOC.**

 **So I kept the Projections as Bohman's projections. Either way, everyone will get nice dialogue and needed wins. Come on, you saw how weak the Projections are! The only person who could lose against them is Naoki!**

 **I couldn't make Bohman vs. Playmaker/Kioku/Adam. Bohman would've lost on the 2nd turn (if he goes first, taking the 1st turn). Now, Season 2 ended a long time ago, Season 3 is about to end, so why hide around the bush? Bohman's deck is trash. And I know I'm not the only one who thinks that. Bohman won all his Duels because of plot armor (which does include Kioku).**

 **I love Bohman as a character, but his deck is horrible. That's how I feel about it. If you think his deck is perfect, that's fine. That's your opinion, and I'll respect it.**

 **That said- I'm not done yet. I could've made Bohman create perfect Projections (which means as strong as the original) and make them Duel the twins, maybe Almark and Kaiba (the man Dueled 3 times and has 0 wins! All no results! Let him get a win!), but the Projections are separate programs from Bohman. Which means they wouldn't have the Link 5s in their decks. I could've made them obtain the Link 5s, but what for? We all know how those Duels will end.**

 **So, to sum it all up: everyone gets a Duel, show their growth, and get a win. I'm sure not all readers will like this choice, but this is the best route in my opinion. As a consolation, I'll spoiler some Duels that will take place in Season 3 and get your hopes up (these will also take place near the beginning of Season 3!): Bloody Talker vs. Revolver (it was bound to happen), Kaiba vs. Erika (and I promise this time it won't be a no result), and Almark vs. King (because I love these two and plot).**

 **"The Arrival Cyberse Ignister" should've been "The Arrival of Cyberse Ignister" or "The Arrival of Ignister", in my opinion it sounds cooler. But its design is AMAZING! AND TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE AND KAIJUS CAN STILL GET OVER IT! It isn't as strong as we thought BUT WHO CARES!**

 **And yes, since my story has 8 Ignis, Ai will use a Link 8.** _ **LINK 8**_ **!? AS BOHMAN SAID: IF IT DOESN'T EXIST THEN CREATE IT!**

 **Reviews really make my day and it's a great way to communicate with you readers, and maybe find out errors I can avoid making. Please review, and with that said, I'll see you all next time!**

 **QOTC: This question will be more of a game. The best way to do is with a PM (** **so your answer isn't copied from your review** **, but I hope no one will do that** **), but for those who don't have an account and don't wish to make one (and I don't want to force anyone to create one) feel free to answer in your review (but you were warned). The one who is the closest at being right gets the chance to ask me ANYTHING they want and I have to answer (of course, related to the story, and only 1 thing). I'll answer the winner with a PM.**

 _ **THE GAME!**_

 **Since Kioku will use a new Deck in Season 3 (spoiler, but I already spoiled stuff so why not add to it), what do you think the Deck gimmick will be and what designs will its Monsters have?**


End file.
